Triángulo
by Schala S
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Trunks se encierra en sí mismo al perder a su mujer. Atrapado en un duelo interminable, encuentra en Marron y Pan, en los tres como un conjunto, una pasión que lo llevará al límite, que lo hundirá en la peor de las crisis, que revivirá viejos y peligrosos deseos. ¿Hacia cuál extremo inclinarse? ¿Existe la salvación? Trunks x Marron Trunks x Pan ¡Gracias por todo!
1. Prólogo: Punto de quiebre

_**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball_ no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el «gran culpable» de que muchos escribamos fics._

_Hago esto por amor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencia:<strong>_ _Este fanfiction contendrá temas delicados que, a lo mejor, podrían herir sensibilidades. Les aseguro que voy a ser muy respetuosa y me voy a informar todo lo posible para que estos temas no sean tratados con ligereza._

_Se recomienda leer la historia ateniéndose al _rating_ en el que está subida, pues algunas temáticas podrían no ser adecuadas para personas demasiado jóvenes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Presentación de la historia:<strong>_

_¡Hola! De nuevo yo, __**Schala S**__, con una historia extensa. _

_Alejándome de los _What if?_ al estilo _Pecados en la Sangre_ y acercándome a un planteo más «realista» al estilo _Doble Vida_, espero superarme a mí misma y lograr una historia que no tenga demasiado que ver con las que hice hasta este momento._ _Con esta historia quiero ir más allá y centrarme principalmente en las personas, el entorno y los sentimientos e instintos. Poco me interesa en este fic tocar temas épicos que sin dudas tienen más que ver con la serie, pues para eso nada mejor que el original. =)_

_Quiero explorar miserias humanas y defectos retorcidos; plasmar en un fic cosas que veo, pienso y siento acerca de la sociedad y la humanidad. Quiero que sea algo especial para mí, por lo cual pido disculpas desde ya si no agrada o parece demasiado oscura: esta historia la escribo meramente como __**reto personal**__._

_A quienes hayan leído otras historias mías, sepan que este fic será el hermano mayor de _Doble Vida_. Esa es la mejor forma de describirlo._

_Espero les guste y sólo me queda aclarar una cosa: __**EN ESTA HISTORIA, GT JAMÁS OCURRIÓ**__,_ _así lo decidí para no tener que toparme con ciertas bases con las que ya jugué en otras historias. Entonces, podría decirse, este es una especie de _What if?_, después de todo. _

_Preguntémonos, entonces:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y si los hechos de <strong>_**Dragon Ball GT**_** no hubieran tenido lugar? ¿Qué nuevas historias podríamos imaginarnos?**_

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo<em>

_"Punto de quiebre"_

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>—año 795—<strong>

* * *

><p>—Tengo mucho frío, papá... —susurró a su progenitor, sin soltar su mano ni por un instante.<p>

El invierno, al parecer, había decidido tocar su punto más crudo justamente _ese _día: hacía un frío que ella no recordaba haber sentido con tal intensidad. ¿O quizá era estar en una situación de esas características lo que le hacía creer que el frío era el peor de la historia? La sala era aún más fría que el invierno; todo era nuevo en ese instante.

Incluso estar en _ese_ lugar era nuevo.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer: estaba por demás confundida, incómoda como pocas veces en su vida.

«Es la primera vez que vengo a un velatorio».

—Sí, Pan, lo sé —contestó su padre en un murmullo—. En un rato nos vamos, te lo prometo. Ten paciencia: es importante que estemos aquí. —Gohan le sonrió con una dulzura sin límites, soltó la mano de la muchachita por primera vez desde su llegada y, así, se alejó.

Videl, su madre, se acercó a ella, para completar el lugar dejado por Gohan en aquel sofá del frío salón.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —le contó a su hija, sincerándose como pocas veces con ella—. Me recuerda a mi mamá... —Agachó la cabeza; una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro.

Pan abrazó a su madre con la intención de darle y darse calor, para que Videl, aunque fuera por un segundo, pudiera sonreír. Esto no era algo que Pan soliera hacer, pues la muchachita no era demasiado cariñosa. Ellas eran, desde siempre y aun cuando no fueran demasiado conscientes de ello, dos gotas de agua: mujeres sensibles pero orgullosas, mujeres en apariencia renuentes a las cursilerías pero que se amaban la una a la otra.

—Me siento rara, mamá —explicó la ya no tan niña—. Veo caras tristes y gente llorando pero no logro sentir lo mismo que ellos...

Nada explicaría mejor el sentir que embargaba su pecho.

Videl le sonrió levemente, peinando con sus dedos el cabello de su tesoro máximo y motivo principal para sonreír: su hija.

—No la conocimos demasiado, es cierto —comentó—. Pero debemos estar aquí, Pan...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con una inocencia que logró suscitar más incomodes en su interior.

—Porque estar aquí es dar calor a los que tienen frío —afirmó Videl con vehemencia—. Hay mucha gente triste, gente que nosotros apreciamos. Por eso, sólo debes ir hacia Bra y decirle «yo estoy aquí». Ella te lo agradecerá.

Videl la animó a levantarse e ir hacia su amiga, a quien Pan no había logrado acercarse por algún motivo.

«No entiendo por qué llora así...».

La menor de los hijos de Bulma y Vegeta lloraba desconsolada, sin moverse de al lado de su madre, quien charlaba en voz baja con su abuela Chichi en una esquina del salón divinamente decorado. Madre e hija se veían destrozadas por los acontecimientos, y la abuela de Pan parecía muy dulce con ellas; parecía intentar, de alguna forma, consolarlas.

Claro que _entendía_ el sentir de Bra, mas no lo compartía. Sabía que Bra quería mucho a quien se despedía aquel fatídico día, pero como Pan no sentía lo mismo por esta persona, le costaba comprender apropiadamente la situación. Ver la cara enrojecida de su mejor amiga no era algo sencillo: le dolía verla así y, por sobre todas las cosas, le dolía no poder compartir completamente sus sentimientos. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla, cosa que le provocaba cierta impotencia que no lograba, por más que intentara hacerlo, explicar. Luego de sonreírle a su madre, decidió recorrer un poco el lugar para poner en orden sus pensamientos; ya iría con su amiga, a darle el calor que ella necesitaba, así como Videl le había explicado.

Caminó largos minutos por el frío cuarto y encontró gente triste por doquier, imagen que tornaba un poco más incomprensible la situación. Sin embargo, en medio del tumulto y las lágrimas encontró a dos personas que parecían tener algo de fortaleza en medio de tanta oscuridad: Gokuh y Vegeta. Se acercó a su abuelo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, gesto que él correspondió.

—Tranquila, Pan —la animó con esa despreocupación tan característica—. A mí tampoco me gustan los velatorios.

Sin soltar a Gokuh, la muchacha apreció a Vegeta, a quien se notaba más amargado que de costumbre, sin la sonrisa arrogante que sirviera de insignia a su esencia. El príncipe sin reino le dedicó una mirada cruel que molestó a la joven. Impidiendo que aquello la irritara de más, se acurrucó en el pecho de su querido abuelo, Así, con él, ya nada le importó.

Allí era donde más segura se sentía.

—Dile de entrenar, Vegeta —aconsejó, de repente, un Gokuh increíblemente serio; Pan aún aferrada a él—. Esto es demasiado duro para _él_: necesitará descargarse y un entrenamiento será lo más adecuado.

Pan no los observó, únicamente se dedicó a disfrutar del calor de su abuelo.

—Lo sé, Kakarotto... ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —refunfuñó el padre de su amiga—. Lo dejaré llorar unos días, luego ya no. Se descargará conmigo.

Gokuh rió brevemente, todavía serio a pesar de la sonrisa.

—Será lo mejor para _él_. Espero pueda superarlo.

Ambos saiyan, los únicos de sangre pura que existían en el vasto universo, continuaron hablando de entrenar, de _levantarle el ánimo_, de _ayudarlo_ en todo lo que fuera necesario de allí en más.

Por supuesto que Pan sabía _a quién _se referían.

Lo buscó con la mirada, sin éxito, y finalmente se soltó del abrazo protector de su abuelo para caminar por el cuarto una vez más. Contempló cómo, con el pasar de los minutos, cada vez aparecían más flores, enormes arreglos y coronas que daban dulzura al lugar más triste. Irremediablemente, empezó a sentirse mareada; el aroma de las flores y el clima lúgubre que se condensaba sobre las cabezas de las personas presentes, agregado al silencioso llanto sin fin, le provocaba un enorme nudo en el pecho.

Sí: los velatorios eran realmente horribles.

En medio del salón, fue Goten quien llamó su atención. Su tío observaba fijamente hacia un pequeño cuarto anexo, justamente hacia _ese_ lugar que Pan no se había atrevido a mirar.

Él la vio acercarse y la abrazó fraternalmente.

—No es justo, sobrinita —dijo, tierno como nunca para con ella. Su tío solía ser un patán al tratarla, pero allí se notaban sus verdaderos sentimientos. No era lugar para pelear como perro y gato—. _Él_ no lo merece...

La impotencia que los ojos de Goten exhibían logró ponerla en _shock_. ¡Era increíble! El cariño que todos parecían expresar por _él_, el apoyo incondicional. Y el calor, ese del que su madre le había hablado, parecía imposible dárselo a _él_. Todos querían hacerlo; a pesar de ello, ésta no parecía tarea sencilla, más bien era imposible. Intentar era lo único que podían hacer, eso parecía. Esto generaba la impotencia que Goten portaba no sólo en él; también en quienes más amaban a quien, ese día, despedía _todo_.

Permaneció con su tío y, de un momento al otro, decidió ir hacia Bra, para abrazarla y decirle algo bonito; no pudo. Sus ojos negros, rebeldes, se fijaron en el lugar que ella no deseaba ver, el que le daba curiosidad y, al mismo tiempo, rechazo.

Y allí estaba _él_: Trunks.

Suspiró al atisbarlo, sin planearlo, sin quererlo; el suspiro le nació en el alma. Algo la atrajo hacia él, una suerte de fuerza de origen difuso que la impulsó a saludarlo antes que a nadie, incluso antes que a su mejor amiga, y eso que Trunks y ella no se llevaban mucho; de hecho, casi ni se llevaban. Pero él le caía bien, sin embargo: Trunks parecía respetarla, porque no la trataba tan mal como a Bra, a quien vivía molestando con estúpidas peleas entre hermanos. Cosas como esa generaban simpatía en la joven guerrera saiyan. Lejos de esa época en la cual él era un niño malcriado y soberbio, Trunks había cambiado, y todo cambio se había originado, según recordaba ella, a partir de la aparición de a quien Pan no se atrevía a observar bajo ningún concepto.

Leyó la corona más grande, que se destacaba entre todas las que rodeaban al ataúd, y sintió un retorcijón en el corazón al repasarla mentalmente.

_Isabelle Cort: te amamos. Tu club de fans._

Isabelle Cort era una fotógrafa de celebridades reconocida en el mundo entero por su enorme talento. Había fotografiado a las más variadas figuras públicas para distintas campañas y publicaciones, y su temprana muerte, la que le había llegado a los 35 años, había causado conmoción mundial en el ambiente artístico, ese que tanto la respetó por años. Triste era que una artista tan talentosa se fuera, pero, para Pan, lo triste era saber que la mujer de una persona cercana acababa de morir, pues Isabelle no era otra más que la esposa de Trunks.

Pan vio cómo su padre, Gohan, se acercaba al amigo de su tío Goten. Al hacerlo, palmeó su espalda y se mostró solidario, respetuoso como siempre; su padre era así. Trunks pareció mirarlo por unos momentos, y escuchó y asintió débilmente ante las palabras que Gohan le decía. Su mirada, luego, volvió a perderse en el ataúd. Se veía muy triste, pero su rostro no sólo expresaba tristeza. Parecía perdido, como si no hubiera reaccionado.

«Tal vez le dieron algún calmante», pensó la muchacha al estudiarlo.

Quiso acercarse, ya que el su padre estuviera allí con él le daba pie para hacerlo y expresarle su más sentido pésame a Trunks, pero unos extraños sollozos alertaron a Pan. Éstos, por algún motivo ajeno a su comprensión, destacaban más que el resto. La expresión de tristeza venía de la esquina que más próxima tenía de la habitación.

«¿Marron?».

Fue hacia ella ciertamente impresionada. Lloraba demasiado, casi como si Isabelle y ella hubieran sido amigas.

«Hasta donde yo sé, Marron apenas se lleva con Trunks. Sería muy raro que fuera amiga de su mujer».

Tal vez no la conocía demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para tener esa certeza.

A lo mejor era una fanática de su trabajo, se le ocurrió después. Eso era más posible, algo de eso tenía que haber, sí. ¡Lloraba como una loca! Conteniendo cada sollozo que emitía con imperiosa desesperación, se limpiaba constantemente las lágrimas, incapaz de dejar de derramarlas. Al acercarse lo suficiente, Pan notó la manera en que ella miraba a Trunks: sin perderle el detalle, sin parpadear siquiera. ¿Qué era lo que llenaba esos hermosos ojos celestes? Allí se palpaba _algo _que iba más allá de toda comprensión. En los ojos de Marron había un exceso de sentimientos, disimulados por una suave cortina de dolor.

La rubia notó a Pan y le dedicó una mirada tierna, como cada vez que se cruzaban la una con la otra.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la muchachita—. ¿Te gustaban sus fotos, verdad?

Marron le sonrió dulcemente; Pan no logró captar la mezcla de sentires que la muchacha gesticuló al hacerlo.

—No es justo, Pan. Realmente no es... justo —susurró, para luego alejarse de ella.

La hija de Gohan, extrañada por su actitud, permaneció clavada en el mismo lugar por varios minutos. Aquello había sido por demás peculiar, más viniendo de Marron, aquel ser de apariencia tan angelical, dulce, adorable. Las palabras de la rubia parecían tener una especie de _significado_ específico, mas no lo tenía del todo desde la perspectiva de Pan, quien había vuelto a percibir un ápice de _algo más_ en esa corta y aplastante frase.

¿Qué sería ese _algo más _que la rubia había transmitido por medio de sus ojos y su voz casi accidentalmente?

Sin permitir que lo que había ocurrido la distrajera, luego de unos momentos de quietud, Pan se encaminó hacia Trunks, tan enceguecida por la timidez y la tristeza ajena que golpeaba su pecho que no notó la ausencia de su padre al lado del hermano de Bra.

Y allí se encontró, sola frente a él.

Trunks giró hacia ella y le sonrió encantadoramente, aunque sin poder evitar reflejar vacuidad en su mirada, profundizada por las llamativas ojeras que se extendían sobre sus mejillas.

Pan se sonrojó ante los imponentes orbes azules, horrorizada por verse prácticamente a solas con la persona que más había perdido con esa muerte.

—Gracias por estar aquí, pequeña —exclamó el hombre.

—Tr-Trunks... —tartamudeó la joven. ¿Qué decir? No tenía planeado encontrarse sola frente a él. La situación acababa de hacerse insoportable para ella. ¡No tenía palabras para pronunciar! No había absolutamente nada bueno por decir en semejantes circunstancias—. Mamá..., mi mamá... —Aclaró su garganta para que ésta se encargara de decir lo primero que se le ocurriera, pues ella no se sentía capacitada para proferir algo realmente adecuado en tan triste momento—. Mamá me dijo que debía darle mi calor a quienes tienen frío... —No soportó seguir mirándolo a los ojos y bajó las pupilas al suelo, hasta enterrarlas a sus pies—. Realmente lo siento.

«¡Jamás en mi vida había dicho algo tan estúpido!», se martirizó. «Estoy loca... ¡¿Cómo pude decirle algo así? Sonó tan infantil, tan sinsentido...».

Todo fue silencio después de sus palabras.

Con timidez expresa en su rostro pero sin poder evitarlo, devolvió sus ojos a los de Trunks. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con la mirada más dulce del universo. Los ojos estaban vacíos, grises; los ojos eran tan fríos que daban ganas de abrazarlos con fuerza. A ellos, a todo Trunks. Deseó, con aplastante convicción, que sus palabras no hubieran sido malinterpretadas, que él pudiera comprender lo que había intentado decirle tan torpemente. El hombre dirigió una de sus manos hacia ella y la colocó sobre su cabeza para acariciarla; una pequeña sonrisa asomó por su boca, sonrisa que hizo saber a la muchacha que Trunks, realmente, había comprendido la metáfora detrás de su improvisado pésame.

—Gracias —dijo sentidamente—. Es muy dulce lo que dices.

La muchachita le sonrió y eso pareció emocionar a Trunks. Loa ojos azules chispearon un segundo. La mano de él quedó sobre su cabeza, y Pan imploró fuerzas a su sangre saiyan para mirar hacia quien descansaba eternamente.

Isabelle, entregada a la superficie del ataúd, quieta, estatua eterna de vestido y alma blancos, era de tez pálida, pelirroja y ojos celestes, realmente hermosa, dueña de una belleza que Pan siempre tendría impregnada en su mente al evocarla. El ataúd acompañaba fácilmente la dulzura de quien dormiría allí para siempre: estaba hecho de madera opaca y lo cubría una tela blanca donde destacaban unas preciosas flores bordadas en hilo plateado. En el interior, acompañaban a Isabelle cientos de flores, principalmente jazmines, que también aparecían con cierta frecuencia en varios de los arreglos que rodeaban la escena. Seguramente eran sus flores favoritas.

Todo se veía hermoso, cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ella se veía hermosa, por sobre todas las cosas.

«Qué tétrico pensarlo así», no pudo evitar concluir la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia para alejar ese patético pensamiento de su mente.

Pensó, sin poder evadir la siniestra tentación, en cómo sería ver allí a un ser querido; no pudo contener las lágrimas. ¡Eso tenía que ser demasiado doloroso para Trunks! Pensar en él mirando a su mujer, en su madre mirando a la abuela materna que Pan jamás había conocido. Pensar en un ser con vida mirando a uno desprovista de ella, a un ser que ya jamás volvería a despertar.

«Es realmente cruel... ¡¿Por qué existen este tipo de ceremonias?! Es demasiado horrible mirar a la persona que amaste así, sin vida...».

Recordó a Isabelle en reuniones familiares: ella siempre reía y se mostraba por demás simpática, por demás buena. Siempre al lado de Trunks, llena de mimos dedicados a él, de caricias y besos que jamás cesaban. Y allí, eternamente bella, dormía plácidamente. Su hermoso rostro, por desgracia desgastado por la enfermedad, no reflejaba aquello que le había quitado la vida; irradiaba paz, alejaba todos los detalles negativos y enaltecía los positivos. Con y sin vida era lo mismo: energía, amor.

_Eternidad_.

«Trunks... ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡¿Cómo lo soportas?!».

Se imaginó en los zapatos de Trunks. Ver al amor de su vida yacer en un ataúd en inolvidable expresión de _eternidad_, llena de amor absorbido de los ojos de quienes hundieran su vista entre las flores. Saber que la persona que amaba jamás volvería a sonreír, a besar, a amar. Saber que esa persona jamás volvería a susurrar cariño con palabras y acciones.

«No podría tolerarlo. Si viera al amor de mi vida así, dormido para siempre, yo me moriría para poder acompañarlo a la _eternidad_».

Sin pensarlo y solamente dejándose llevar por la desesperación que imaginaba en él, Pan se aferró a la cintura de Trunks con todas sus fuerzas. Sobre su traje negro, derramó una sentida lágrima que, por fin, lograba manifestar la empatía que acababa de sentir.

«Darle calor a los que tienen frío...».

—¡Lo siento, Trunks...! —balbuceó, sin soltarlo, una y otra vez.

Él continuó acariciando su cabello, dulce como jamás lo había sido con ella. Sus manos estaban realmente frías, lo cual resultaba aún más devastador para la nieta de Gokuh.

—Gracias, Pan... Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>—año 799—<strong>

* * *

><p>—Nunca dejaré de extrañarla —afirmó Bra, arrodillada en el pasto, luego de dejar flores sobre la tumba divinamente decorada, situada en el Cementerio Privado de la Capital del Oeste.<p>

Pan atisbó la tumba con seriedad perfectamente plasmada en su rostro. Evocó los recuerdos del velatorio y de Isabelle Cort, la afamada fotógrafa que hacía cuatro años que estaba en ese lugar, cada día, para siempre.

—Era muy bonita, es lo único que logro recordar de ella —exclamó con sumo respeto.

Bra se puso de pie y rió ante su comentario.

—Lo era en todo sentido —aseguró ésta—. Con ella, mucha belleza se fue. Todos somos más feos, sobre todo mi hermano.

Trunks. Nada ni nadie lo distraía de su trabajo y sus entrenamientos, a los cuales se había volcado por completo luego de la muerte de su mujer. No se mostraba vulnerable; se mostraba serio y amargado... vacuo. Lo opuesto al Trunks que Pan creía recordar de su infancia.

—¿Crees que algún día lo supere?

Bra negó con la cabeza.

—Este tipo de heridas no se superan; se intentan ignorar. Pero la cicatriz jamás se borra, ¿sabes? Por eso mi hermano está cada vez peor.

La hija de Gohan sintió pena por el hermano de su amiga. Como en cada ocasión, como cada vez que se veía allí, parada frente a esa tumba, se encontró sin palabras.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años y la vida había seguido adelante. La muerte se mostraba más cruel que nunca al dejar atrás los recuerdos, al enaltecer cada vez más el talento de esa mujer que ya no estaba, una de las artistas más queridas de los últimos años, recordada, imitada e inigualable todos los días. Pero en el pasado, siempre en recuerdos. Recuerdos cada vez más difusos, más tristes.

El mito de Isabelle Cort seguía con vida, reflejaba místicamente la misma _eternidad _que su rostro dormido para siempre entre las flores del ataúd, pero el talento adherido a su alma ya no podía expresarse.

«Y el mundo sigue adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido. Los corazones siguen latiendo y la gente sigue caminando. La vida y la muerte son demasiado crueles».

Eso sentía Pan desde aquel día.

Jamás había sido capaz de olvidar el abrazo que le había dado a Trunks; recordaba esa escena como una de las más devastadoras que había vivido alguna vez.

«Yo seguí viviendo, todos seguimos. Todos lo olvidamos o, simplemente, lo superamos. Él no: él piensa en ella todos los días desde hace cuatro años».

Y pensarlo de esa forma se le hacía aún más cruel.

Juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos. Un deseo silencioso salió de su alma, directo a la tumba:

«Sé que no nos conocimos mucho, pero...», habló mentalmente. «Espero que Trunks salga adelante algún día. Dale fuerzas desde el más allá, Isabelle...».

Emocionada, deseó pedir algo más:

«Haz que Trunks sea el de antes...».

No solamente por él; por Bra y por sus seres queridos también. Trunks tenía que dejar de sentir la herida, sino jamás lograría reconstruir su vida de la forma en que, quizá y seguramente, quien descansaba en esa tumba hubiera querido.

«De lo contrario, tendrá frío para siempre...».

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final del Prólogo:<strong>_

_¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! _

_Hace más o menos un año y medio que escribí este Prólogo. La espera se hizo MUY larga, pero acá estoy, no lo puedo creer. =)_

_Isabelle: es un personaje que inventé cuando tenía 12 años (?). Era barwoman en un bar al que iban Goten, Trunks y Marron en mi primer fanfiction, el cual jamás publiqué, pues sólo lo tenía escrito a mano y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que existían los fics. XD_

_Se llamaba "790" y se trataba de una especie de "época de oro" en lo que a música se refiere. Había un movimiento musical y artístico en general que envolvía a jóvenes de todo el mundo, quienes empezaban a mudarse al epicentro de este movimiento (ubicado en Satán City) para poder dar rienda suelta a sus distintos talentos. Básicamente, eran muchos jóvenes unidos en pos del arte under y de la vanguardia._

_Goten tenía una banda de rock ya que era un guitarrista sumamente talentoso (?) y Trunks escribía las letras de la banda (además de tocar el bajo... esto se pone bizarro XD). Marron era la feliz novia de Trunks, envidiada por muchas mujeres (e incluso hombres) y pretendida por la segunda guitarra de la banda, un tal Kotaro (?). También estaba Pares (que era novia de Goten y MUY conservadora: quería llegar virgen al matrimonio XD), quien va a aparecer en esta historia, por cierto._

_Todos ellos y otros chicos más (Andrelia; su hermano John; una hippie llamada Susu; una chica muy extraña llamada Lamy _—_quien en su diseño no era más que una Pan rubia_—_; un baterista muy callado llamado Char y un fanático del reggae llamado Teppei, que era el hermano de Kotaro) vivían juntos en una casa y se las ingeniaban para sobrevivir entre instrumentos, pinturas y mucho alcohol (?). Los ayudaba una tal Sotela, una psicóloga amiga de Bulma que estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Trunks. Entre todos estos chicos había enredos amorosos y MUCHOS problemas: estaban loquísimos. XD_

_Bastante tonta la historia, jeje. Es la primera vez que se la cuento a alguien... _

_El diseño de Isabelle, junto con el de Andrelia, siempre fue mi favorito entre todos los personajes que inventé para ese fic, por eso venía guardándome usarla para una historia a publicar, porque le tengo muchísimo cariño._

_Como dato que no interesa a nadie (?), no es la primera vez que uso un personaje de esa historia en fics publicados acá: Andrelia de _Doble Vida_ (la dueña de Nightmare), por ejemplo, era la ex novia de Trunks (?), una punk con un pasado trágico. Seguro acá haga aparecer varios personajes de esa historia, más que nada porque algunos temas a tratar los trataba infantilmente en ese fic. Susu va a aparecer y va a ser parecida a como solía ser._

_Isabelle también se parece mucho a la original, pero con algunos cambios... En el original, si bien deseaba muchísimo a Trunks (?), nunca llega a tener algo con él._

_Jiji. n.n_

_Sobre la tragedia que envuelve a Trunks... ¡Bah! Suena demasiado triste, pero no sé si Trunks está mal de una forma «convencional». Ya lo veremos más adelante._

_Última aclaración: quizá, al leer este prólogo, les dé la sensación de que Isabelle es demasiado famosa. Sobre eso me explayo en el capítulo que viene. Prefiero explicarlo con el fic y no en este apartado final. _

_Le agradezco de corazón a dos personas por el apoyo antes de publicar el fic: primero a __**Esplandian**__, por permitirme contarle tanto sobre esto desde hace varios meses y por las ideas que me ayudó a mejorar y a ver con más claridad. ¡Gracias por aguantarme! Y también a __**Greida**__ por haber leído una versión preliminar de este Prólogo y darme sus opiniones al respecto. ¡Sos muy dulce, nena! Gracias a ambas por la paciencia. =)_

_Y no puedo irme antes de decir esto: __**gracias**__ a todas las personas que leen mis fics, es un honor maravilloso._

_Cualquier cosita, no duden en escribirme, ¿sí? Prometo responderles._

_Besotes. n.n_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	2. I: Secretos públicos

_Volvió a su hogar luego de la reunión de padres en la escuela y, con el pecho inflado de orgullo y amor, se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación de quien había llenado su corazón con la más pura alegría. Ya tendría tiempo para ver si su hombre, el poderoso príncipe de los saiyan, estaba o no en casa._

_«No me importa», se dijo con una pequeña cuota de auto-engaño. «Lo único que me importa ahora es Trunks»._

_Llegó al cuarto y encontró al niño de nueve años de la misma forma en que lo encontraba siempre: rodeado de sus más preciados juguetes._

—_Hijito, ven con mami —pidió ella al sentarse en la cama del muchachito._

_Trunks miró curioso a su madre y, fastidiado por tener que dejar la súper pelea de robots en la que estaba enredado, obedeció a Bulma y se sentó junto a ella en el firme colchón._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con mal humor, imitando los brazos cruzados y mirada arrogante de su padre._

_Bulma rió por su gesto._

—_Tu maestra me dijo muchas cosas sobre ti en la reunión de padres, cosas por las que estoy muy orgullosa —aseguró con una enorme sonrisa a cuestas—. Tienes notas excelentes, amor. ¡Eres un genio! Como mamá._

_Sí: un poco de soberbia no venía mal._

_Trunks la escrutó extrañado._

—_¡Si ya lo sabías! —respondió él, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo—. ¡No sé de qué te sorprendes!_

_Los brazos se cruzaron más y la mirada del primogénito se alejó de la orgullosa madre. ¡Quería ir a jugar! No quería que lo adularan por cosas que ya eran sabidas por todos: Trunks era el mejor alumno de su clase y lo que sorprendía a la gente era lo poco que parecía esforzarse por ello. Sin duda, había heredado la enorme inteligencia que venía adherida a su apellido._

—_Trunks... ¡Lo que no sabía es que dibujas así de bien! —afirmó, un poco sonrojada, Bulma; no saber algo así le era vergonzoso—. Me mostró tu carpeta de Dibujo y quedé pasmada... —Tomó las manos del niño con emoción—. ¡Ella dijo que eres sumamente creativo, y yo pude comprobarlo al ver tus dibujos!_

_Y la situación se tornó incómoda._

_Trunks se sonrojó furiosamente y se alejó rápidamente de su madre, rumbo a sus robots y a la enardecida batalla que disputaban._

—_¿Trunks...?_

_Bulma se acercó a él y le dedico la mirada más dulce del mundo, sin poder evitar preocuparse por la extraña actitud pasiva de su hijo._

—_No tiene importancia —aseguró él sin fijar sus ojos en los de su madre, aún sonrojado, entre onomatopeyas que profería efusivamente al chocar el robot azul y el rojo—. Lo hago por obligación..._

_Bulma necesitó parpadear repetidas veces en pocos segundos, confundida._

—_¿No te gustaría tomar alguna clase de arte, Trunks? Seguramente te irá muy bien. ¡Si eres tan inteligente!_

—_No, mamá... —sentenció seriamente el niño que, de un segundo al otro, se mostraba demasiado maduro para lo que solía ser por lo general—. No me interesa. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas… Esas… —Con el rostro lleno de fastidio, Trunks recordó a su padre— tonterías._

_Bulma no pudo evitar desilusionarse. Que Trunks fuera infinitamente creativo le daba demasiado orgullo, pero éste se vio pisoteado sin piedad por el pequeño muchacho. ¡Si dibujaba tan bien! ¿Por qué no le interesaba?_

_Esa respuesta estaba en un único lugar: en el corazón de Trunks._

_Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se marchó del cuarto no sin antes besar a su hijo en la frente._

—_Si cambias de parecer, sólo debes pedírmelo. Te quiero, mi amor._

_Y quiero lo mejor para ti._

_Lo mejor. _

_Él no le hizo caso alguno: los robots y la batalla que libraban, uno en cada mano del niño, eran su mundo en ese momento. Solo en su habitación, en ese santuario lleno de juguetes y color, respiró hondo. Pronto dejó de lado a los muñecos. Ya seguiría más tarde con la batalla que definiría el destilo del planeta Tierra._

_Ahora deseaba otra cosa._

_Fue hacia su cama. De abajo, sacó una carpeta de hojas A4. La abrió con gesto inmutable, sentado en el piso, y recorrió hoja por hoja casi sin prestar atención, hasta que la emoción empezó a asomarse por su rostro. Con una sonrisa ya perfectamente gesticulada adornando su dulce boca, el niño encontró el dibujo que había hecho dos días atrás de sus dos muñecos, el rojo y el azul, peleando en el espacio exterior con la Tierra de fondo. El rojo parecía estar ganando._

_Recordó las palabras de su madre y quiso ir hacia ella para dar otra respuesta, mas no lo hizo. ¡No podía hacerlo! No podía ceder._

_«Mamá lo dijo por cortesía», pensó. «Mamá no estaría feliz si yo...»._

_Y su padre..._

_«Papá no estaría feliz si abandonara los entrenamientos»._

_Cosa que cada vez llamaba menos su atención._

_Triste en su pecho pero decidido en su mente, el niño guardó la carpeta de hojas A4 bajo la cama; la regresó al lugar del que, de ser posible, no debía volver a salir._

_«No tiene caso...», se dijo mientras se alejaba de su cama. «No importa cuánto me guste...»._

—_No los haría felices..._

_Y debía empezar a aceptarlo: algún día, sería el Presidente de la compañía de su madre y, además, sería uno de los guardianes silenciosos del planeta Tierra._

_Tonterías de niño, eso era. _

_Algún día, jugar con sus robots de juguete ya no sería divertido y lo dejaría._

_Con la carpeta que yacía bajo su cama iba a pasar exactamente lo mismo._

_No tenía caso aceptar el ofrecimiento de su madre: no estaba en su destino ser lo que deseaba ser._

_No estaba en su destino no seguir los designios de la sangre guerrera, del prestigioso apellido._

_No lo estaba, no..._

_No estaba en su destino seguir un camino dibujado por él y para él._

_Los robots volvieron a pelear enardecidamente para, de una buena vez, decidir el futuro de la humanidad y la Tierra. Los robots que, como él, seguían el camino dibujado por otra persona._

_Y el rojo, contradiciendo a sus dibujos, cayó derrotado._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo I<em>

_"Secretos públicos"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«El ojo necesita tiempo para entender lo que ve».<strong>_

(A. Manguel, _El amante extremadamente puntilloso_)

* * *

><p><strong>—año 799—<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué recordar eso?<em>

_¿Por qué ahora?_

_Es como si supieras que la primera gota de la tormenta está a punto de caer, Trunks._

* * *

><p>Con un carísimo bolígrafo que le había obsequiado un inversionista en su último cumpleaños, garabateó un robot al costado del borrador de un importante contrato, sabiendo mientras lo hacía que podría reimprimirlo con las modificaciones que le había realizado personalmente. Las hojas ahora eran obsoletas, así que rápidamente se convirtieron en su boleto de salida: su cerebro acababa de marcharse de su oficina; su corazón, eso sí, lo había hecho hacía muchísimo tiempo.<p>

—Señor Brief, tiene una visita —anunció su secretaria por el moderno intercomunicador que estaba a la derecha del hombre, sobre el escritorio—. Es el señor Schorr, por el tema de los materiales para la nueva serie de aero-motos.

Trunks observó el intercomunicador, frío absoluto en su mirada, y, luego de estudiarlo detenidamente, apretó el botón para contestar:

—Estoy ocupado, dile que venga en una hora —dijo secamente.

No supo si su secretaria contestó a sus dichos o no, pues él se ausentó de la comunicación ni bien terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Lo triste fue que su cerebro, desgraciadamente, volvió para torturarlo.

Siempre era así: cuando ese intercomunicador sonaba y su secretaria le decía que tenía una visita, _ese_ recuerdo se dibujaba con dulzura en su mente.

Ese triste, ahora, recuerdo.

* * *

><p>—<em>Señor Brief, alguien quiere verlo —anunció su anterior secretaria, quien se iría meses después para dedicarse a su familia a tiempo completo—. Es una fotógrafa, dice que es para la revista <em>Z News_. Su nombre es..._

_Trunks, fastidiado como siempre en su aburrido escritorio de su aburrido trabajo de Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, miró extrañado el intercomunicador mientras dejaba de prestarle atención sin culpa ni reproche. ¿Qué no habían sacado ya las fotos para esa entrevista? Odiaba las formalidades con los medios de comunicación; ya bastante les daba de comer cuando lo seguían sin motivo como para tener que dedicarse a ellos todo el día._

_Y con lo que le había costado acceder a esa entrevista... ¡¿Para qué?! Había creído, ilusamente, que sería mejor; al parecer no había sido así._

—_Que pase —contestó aún más fastidiado._

_¿Cómo sería la nueva sesión? Traje impecable, ojos fríos; fotos y fotos que, por algún motivo lejano a su comprensión, no saciaban jamás el hambre de más y más imágenes de los fotógrafos para los que había posado alguna vez._

_¿Y por qué fotos nuevas? Si ya le habían hecho perder cuatro horas de su vida hacía tan sólo unos días._

—_Mucho gusto —escuchó desde la puerta._

_Levantó su mirada y la Tierra, así, dejó de girar para siempre._

_El silencio se apoderó del universo; todo, desde entonces, fue ella._

_Solamente ella._

_Pelirroja de brillantes ojos celestes y cuerpo exuberante, totalmente armonioso, con hebras rojas cayendo por todas partes. Facciones particulares que denotaban vida, que denotaban inmensa felicidad. Mirada penetrante, piel tersa y blanca como la nieve._

_Perfecta._

_Siempre que veía una mujer bella, él deseaba sacarle su número telefónico para acostarse con ella esa misma noche. Así era Trunks Brief, soltero y sin compromisos, sin intenciones de sentar cabeza a sus casi inocentes 23 años. Mas aquella vez fue distinto: el aire lo abandonó y la boca se le endureció en un gesto de sorpresa eterno, incapaz de disimular._

_¿Qué tenía aquella mujer? ¿Por qué acababa de hechizarlo así?_

_El suave carraspeo de la pelirroja, detenida justo al otro lado de su escritorio, lo sacó del extraño encantamiento en el que se había sumido sin culpa alguna._

—_Mi nombre es Isabelle Cort, soy fotógrafa de celebridades —exclamó, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa encantadora—. Fui convocada para fotografiarlo para la revista _Z News_... ¿Puedo tomar asiento? —Señaló uno de los tres sofás que estaban frente al escritorio de Trunks._

—_Mucho gusto... —respondió él en desincronización con la charla, liberando al hablar el poco aire que no se había ido de sus pulmones. _

_Frunció el ceño al repetir en su mente, con la dulce voz de la mujer, el nombre que se había adjudicado al presentarse. ¿Isabelle Cort? ¿Acaso ella no era esa fotógrafa de la que tanto se hablaba últimamente? ¿Esa que había sacado, hacía muy poco tiempo, unas fotos muy elaboradas del Rey del Mundo que fueran tapa de una exitosa revista de interés general? ¿La que había hecho una sesión sensual y polémica con una actriz muy conocida?_

_¿Era _esa_ Cort?_

_Le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, cosa que ella hizo. _

—_Las... las... —tartamudeó Trunks, sin comprender el lapso de locura en el que había sido sumido por aquellos ojos celestes— las fotos..._

_Supo que estaba sonrojado, algo que los desquició Fastidiado más y más, rascó su nuca con una mano. ¡Su actitud era inaudita!_

_Ella sonrió ampliamente; sus cabellos, demasiado rojos y demasiado bellos, bailaron una hermosa coreografía comandada por su apacible respiración._

—_Sí, ya le tomaron esas fotos hace tres días, ¿eso iba a decirme? —habló ella, coqueta—. Lo que sucede es que el editor no quedó conforme con las fotos, pues no se acomodaban a las pretensiones del equipo editorial. —Una risilla escapó de sus dulces labios, y Trunks, nuevamente, se encontró sin aire en los pulmones—. Me llamaron para que solucionara el problema..._

* * *

><p>Tiró las hojas del contrato inservible al tacho de basura, asqueado por los inútiles garabatos que allí había plasmado.<p>

—Señor Brief —volvió a sonar su intercomunicador—. Teléfono para usted, es su madre. —El silencio predominó en el ambiente de allí en más, apenas perceptible la respiración del híbrido saiyan-terrícola—. ¿Señor...? ¿Se encuentra ahí?

¿Estaba realmente? Tal vez sí físicamente; su mente, en cambio, se había ido en un viaje temporal como los que hacía su contraparte dimensional, ese Trunks que había combatido junto a su padre en la batalla contra los androides de la Red Ribbon y Cell. Ese Trunks había sufrido demasiado durante su vida, eso le había contado su madre de pequeño. ¿Acaso ése era el destino para el hijo de Vegeta, el sanguinario guerrero? ¿Acaso ése era el destino para el hijo de Bulma, la disparatada científica?

Tomó su fina gabardina negra del perchero, abrió la ventana e ignoró los llamados del intercomunicador y su teléfono móvil, dispuesto a irse volando lo más lejos posible; dispuesto a intentar que su cuerpo y su alma se encontraran, a que sus pensamientos volvieran a su cabeza y no se quedaran para siempre en el pasado.

Y su cabello se vio despeinado por el viento.

E Isabelle le susurró dulces palabras a través de éste.

* * *

><p>—El Romanticismo fue un movimiento cultural que brilló hace más de dos siglos en varias regiones del mundo, en respuesta al Neoclasicismo con marcado tono racional que imponía un orden en el artista —habló mientras hacía esquemas en el enorme pizarrón negro—. Se expandió a través de todas las corrientes artísticas, como la pintura y la música... Por supuesto, también tuvo su enorme influencia en el mundo literario, el que nos compete aquí. —Hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo a su enorme esquema, el cual no le gustó ya que le parecía desprolijo. Hablar y escribir al mismo tiempo no era algo que lograra hacer bien. Sin más, prosiguió—: En el Romanticismo, nada importa más que los sentimientos y la libertad, la expresión máxima del ser... —Se distrajo entre palabras y se le cayó la tiza blanca con la que escribía hasta hacía un instante, accidente que provocó risas en toda la clase. Enfadada por las risas, volteó hacia sus alumnos y los observó fríamente—. El romántico se expande más allá de todo lo que lo reprime y busca expresarse de la forma más pura, sin reglas ni nada que cohíba su inmensa necesidad de ser libre.<p>

—¡Es como estar enamorado! —exclamó una alumna luego de levantar la mano, observando de reojo al chico más apuesto del aula, que seguramente le gustaba—. ¡Nada te importa cuando lo estás!

La profesora se sorprendió sobremanera al escuchar la inocente relación que acababa de hacer su alumna. Le sonrió para aprobar, de alguna forma, sus dichos. La joven lucía emocionada con la clase y eso, a la profesora, le dio un ánimo sin igual. Sentir que era escuchada era lo más maravilloso que podía sucederle.

—Algo así... —La campana que daba por terminada la clase sonó. Al escucharla, tomó el borrador para empezar a quitar el esquema del pizarrón—. Bueno... ¡Será hasta el viernes! Recuerden leer el Capítulo I de... —Volteó hacia sus alumnos una vez más y, al encontrar el aula vacía, quedó muda.

La ilusión ya no era tal.

Tomó su cartera y borroneó desprolijamente el pizarrón, así se marchó del aula a toda velocidad. Caminó ausente alrededor de veinte pasos, hasta que una voz la llamó desde alguna parte.

—¡Marron! —escuchó—. ¡Eh, Marron! ¿Vienes a la sala de profesores? Me muero por un cigarrillo.

Volteó hacia Alisha y la ironía se pintó en sus ojos.

—Qué cliché, amiga —le dijo luego de un saludo en la mejilla—. Los alumnos piensan que nosotros, en la sala de profesores, vivimos fumando y hablando mal de todo el mundo... ¡Y yo ni siquiera fumo! —Le dio la espalda y continuó caminando—. Estoy cansada, deseo irme a casa... Ya terminé con mis clases del día.

Alisha, una mujer de unos 30 años, de baja estatura y cabello corto y blanco, con particulares ojos grises, la siguió, eso le dijeron los pasos de tacón que retumbaron tras ella en el piso.

—¿Hoy tampoco te prestaron atención? —inquirió la otra profesora—. ¡Ya te dije! Debes mostrarte más apasionada y alocada, como toda profesora de literatura. La literatura sin una profesora que esté mal de la cabeza aburre a la juventud... ¡Debes darles algo emocionante para leer! No textos aburridos y repetitivos...

—Les estaba enseñando Romanticismo —musitó no muy simpática la rubia, irritada por las palabras de su compañera de trabajo y amiga_, _quizá la única que tenía—. No hay algo más apasionante que la literatura, Alisha.

«Para mí, no».

—Yo enseño matemáticas, querida —afirmó entre risas Alisha—. No sé de qué diablos hablas... ¡Cuando iba a la escuela, mis diez en Matemática eran igual de frecuentes que mis cero en Literatura! Por Kami, cómo odiaba leer...

Marron refunfuñó con fuerza y salió disparada de la escuela, hastiada de sus alumnos y el poco interés que ponían a la literatura que ella tanto amaba. No hubo Alisha que la alcanzara, simplemente huyó del establecimiento.

Ser profesora de literatura en una escuela pública de la Capital del Oeste era una labor feroz, no apta para cardíacos. Los alumnos estaban más preocupados por revisar cada seis segundos su red social predilecta para ver quién o qué había hecho algo que leer, cosa que a Marron la desilusionaba tremendamente. Ella veía en ellos el futuro de la cultura, por lo cual no podía sino estar preocupada por éste. El futuro se veía más sombrío que nunca.

Con pasión genuina por los libros que desde pequeña consumía ávidamente, Marron había estudiado Letras con la esperanza de enseñarle a amar los libros a la juventud, de la forma que ella aún los amaba. ¡Mas no había caso! Era imposible lograr que sus alumnos se apasionaran al igual que ella. A lo mejor, Alisha sí tenía algo de razón y le faltaba pasión al enseñar.

Sería que la pasión le quedaba adentro al hablarles, al leerles. Sería que su deseo idealista pecaba de ingenuo.

Caminó por las calles superpobladas de la Capital hecha un manojo de nervios. Terminó por detenerse frente a la vidriera de una enorme casa de ropa que, mediante carteles llamativos, anunciaba una liquidación.

—Sí: esto es lo único que me levanta el ánimo. —Entró allí apresuradamente.

Dio vuelta el local por más de veinte minutos, hasta enloquecer a la vendedora con su indecisión, así como su madre le había enseñado.

Como su padre, Krilin, era un hombre sumamente extrovertido y simpático, y siendo su madre una mujer con carácter y explícitamente antipática, Marron era silenciosa como ningún ser en el universo. Era callada a más no poder, distinta tanto a su madre como a su padre. Lo único que realmente había heredado de Nro. 18, recordó al salir del local con una bolsa llena de ropa, era la pasión por la moda.

«Y nada más», recalcó para sí.

Nada había en común entre sus padres y ella, Marron lo sabía y aceptaba desde hacía años. Los amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y sin embargo no había conexión alguna. Claro que a su padre le gustaba leer de niño, pero para él, leer no pasaba de ser una simple afición. De hecho, bastante raro era su gusto por los libros. En Kame House, el hogar donde había vivido 21 años de su vida, sacando a Krilin nadie leía. Bueno, Woolong y Roshi sí, pero no eran libros; eran revistas para hombres llenas de mujeres desnudas y sumamente vulgares.

Se apasionó por el tema en sus clases de Literatura de la escuela, fascinada por las enseñanzas de su profesora Mell. Esa mujer, bastante entrada en edad pero simpática como pocas, había logrado que ella leyera dentro y fuera de la escuela, que buscara más conocimiento para, de alguna forma, crecer. Ella quería ser la profesora Mell de alguno de sus estudiantes; no serlo la frustraba. No serlo, además, le hacía pensar en que estudiar Letras, tal vez, había sido un error. Claro que al siquiera hacer mención de ello en su cerebro se inquietaba, pues esa carrera la había hecho feliz y estaba más que orgullosa de ser una Licenciada.

«No fue un error, no. Soy joven, muy joven; aún me falta mucho por crecer», se dijo a sí misma sin detener su paso, cruzando las calles de la Capital del Oeste casi sin mirar los semáforos.

No supo cómo, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de los designios bizarros de la inercia, yacía de pie frente a la imponente Corporación Cápsula.

«¿Otra vez?».

Le pasaba demasiado seguido últimamente, cada vez con más frecuencia. Siempre que caminaba por inercia, sumergida en la frustración de su trabajo y en la soledad que le costaba admitir que sentía, terminaba frente al edificio de la compañía tecnológica más importante del planeta.

«Trunks», suspiró en su mente, frunciendo el ceño.

Apenada por estar parada allí nuevamente y sintiéndose más estúpida que nunca, corrió a la parada de autobuses más cercana y tomó uno hacia su casa, la cual se encontraba en el Distrito 7 de la Capital, habitado en su mayoría por gente de clase media. Luego de apoyar su cabeza contra el asiento que milagrosamente logró obtener en el atestado transporte público, abrió sus ojos con fastidio y observó la ciudad por la ventanilla, apreciando cómo los rascacielos se hacían cada vez menos lujosos y empezaban a aparecer los edificios de diseño simple y pocos pisos que más tenían que ver con el lugar en el que vivía.

Los mundos volvían a dividirse frente a sus ojos.

Y _ellos_, como siempre, volvían a distanciarse el uno del otro.

* * *

><p>Salieron por la puerta principal del Cementerio Privado de la Capital del Oeste fuertemente abrazadas. Pan siempre se aferraba así a Bra para caminar juntas, y muchas veces confundían a las mentes cerradas ya que se estrechaban de formal tal que parecían <em>más<em> que amigas. Claro que eso lejos estaba de ser cierto. ¡No existía ser más heterosexual que Bra! La princesa adoraba a los hombres y babeaba por ellos cada día. Estaba demasiado segura de ello como para hacer caso a las estupideces que decía la gente cuando la veían abrazada a Pan. De todas formas, si hubiera habido algo entre ellas estaban seguras de que no sentirían ninguna vergüenza, eso ambas lo sabían; no eran cerradas en ese sentido. Pan, por su parte, no hacía mucho caso a los chicos ya que estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo lo que más le gustaba: entrenar. Había tenido algún que otro novio pero nada relevante. Entrenar le gustaba mucho más que los hombres.

El entrenamiento era más novio suyo que cualquier hombre; era su todo.

—Ay, no. —Y la alegría que estar juntas les provocaba se vio opacada con algo. Bra reaccionó con amargura—. Otra vez molestando...

Los ojos de Bra se dispararon a un punto específico, y Pan siguió esta dirección. Se encontró un pequeño grupo de paparazzi apostados a varios metros de la entrada del cementerio.

—Siempre es lo mismo —contó la hija de Bulma y Vegeta a su amiga, en susurros reservados, perfectos para la ocasión—. Cuando se cumple un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de Isa, estos infelices vienen a molestar.

Pan observó a esos seres que jamás le habían caído bien, pero a quienes respetaba de alguna forma porque sólo eran trabajadores: el morbo de perseguir gente, en momentos de la vida tan delicados como la visita a un ser querido en un cementerio, venía de la mente de los más poderosos, no de los fotógrafos que se encargaban del trabajo sucio; ellos eran meros peones de gente realmente malvada. Eso sentía; no sabía si realmente era así o no, pero no podía alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Era a los poderosos a quienes temía.

Ser la nieta de Mr. Satán hacía que Pan fuera conocida para las masas. Éstas la veían como una especie de princesa de quien se necesitaba saber más y más. Era insoportable salir a la calle y sentir los lentes apuntándola sin importar el contexto. Era el precio con el que su madre había pagado alguna vez, el que Pan aún no lograba asimilar como parte de su vida. ¿Acaso se podía hacer tal cosa? No lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba. Lo único que realmente sabía era que amaba el anonimato como pocos seres en el universo. No poder ser totalmente anónima la frustraba en demasía.

Se aferró más a Bra en gesto protector. Ambas empezaron a caminar rápido en plan de escape, aunque no lograron dar muchos pasos, pues se toparon en forma directa con quien menos esperaban, al más obvio en esa fecha precisa.

—¡Trunks! —exclamó Pan, sorprendida.

El hombre, después de quitarse unos lentes oscuros que traía puestos, le dedicó una mirada tranquila y amable, aunque con el extra que siempre aparecía en sus ojos luego de la muerte de Isabelle: una especie de tristeza que llevaba innata en sus ojos, tan presente como el azul que los coloreaba. Y el vacío, claro: el vacío estaba allí, como siempre. Él les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran al interior del Cementerio, a donde no pudieran ser molestados por la prensa. Una vez dentro y alejados apropiadamente de los lentes y los flashes, Pan notó el ramo de flores que Trunks traía a quien fuera su mujer. Era un ramo de jazmines realmente bonitos.

—Hermanito... —Bra soltó a Pan y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, quien devolvió el gesto de forma ausente, con cariño, pero manteniéndose frío.

Bra le había contado a Pan en innumerables ocasiones que desde hacía tiempo que no veía mucho a su hermano: la empresa lo mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo y, cuando ésta no estaba presente, sí lo estaban los arduos entrenamientos que tenía con Vegeta. La menor de los Brief lo sentía distante desde hacía cuatro años; verlo siempre la emocionaba, más en _esas_ fechas.

Cuatro años desde la muerte de Isabelle. Pan rememoró el velatorio de la hermosa mujer por enésima vez en el día; siempre le había quedado impregnado en la memoria. Luego del amargo recuerdo, necesitó sonreírle a Trunks como una forma de saludarlo, sonrisa que él devolvió con la misma mirada apagada y agridulce de cada encuentro.

—Salgan rápido y no hagan caso a esos sujetos —dijo en un susurro—. No se preocupen, las ignorarán. Es a mí a quien buscan.

Las palabras destilaron diversos sentires latentes. Trunks se veía resignado respecto de los paparazzi y los medios en general. Ser tan poderoso, tan codiciado por las mentes frívolas que veían en él a un hombre de buena presencia y lleno de dinero, además del condimento extra de arrastrar una historia de vida tan trágica debido a la muerte prematura de su mujer, hacía de Trunks una de las personas más perseguidas por la prensa, por motivos claros pero que no lo eran demasiado si uno se ponía a pensarlo en detalle. Y es que Trunks era el Presidente de la mismísima Corporación Cápsula, puesto que lo convertía en comidilla de la prensa irremediablemente. Todo el planeta sabía de él, su empresa y a qué se dedicaba ésta: las cápsulas Hoi Poi habían cambiado tanto al mundo de la tecnología que aún seguían siendo de vanguardia. Era imposible no pensar en él, Bulma y el ya difunto abuelo Brief cuando se accionaba una y se la lanzaba antes de que explotara y se transformara en lo que llevaba en su interior.

Los empresarios y la gente adinerada, en general, eran vigilados por el flash de todo el planeta, eso era común, pero con Trunks había una especie de ensañamiento. La gente en las calles y la prensa en sí veían en él, pensaba Pan, a una persona demasiado atractiva y carismática, misteriosa como pocas. Tal vez, en el misterio en sí mismo radicaba esa sed que provocaba Trunks en las personas: poco y nada se sabía de él, y corrían por ahí rumores tremendamente extraños del hermano de su amiga, rumores que lejos estaban de la verdad acerca del misterio, de que era un príncipe saiyan. Nadie podía enterarse de la naturaleza guerrera de los cinco híbridos que habitaban la Tierra pasando por meros humanos sin nada particular, por lo que la familia Brief era reservada, cautelosa, inaccesible. Debido a esa imposibilidad de acercamiento, muchas veces eran catalogados de _excéntricos_, de buena y de mala forma.

Había escuchado cada cosa acerca de Trunks, Bulma, Bra y Vegeta. Y es que los Brief llamaban la atención: eran gente atractiva. Vegeta era un hombre maduro que no envejecía, Bulma una dama de sociedad con todas las letras, Bra una adolescente con cuerpo perfecto, y Trunks...

«Es guapo, bastante», se dijo la muchacha, aunque inmediatamente después se dijo que no era su tipo pero que sí le parecía atractivo. Le costaba verlo como hombre, claro estaba, por conocerlo desde tan niña. Siempre había sido una especie de primo lejano y nunca se había puesto a pensar en qué le generaba él como hombre. Tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo.

Poco tiempo para los hombres, mucho tiempo para su entrenamiento.

La escena no se extendió mucho tiempo más: advertidas por Trunks, Pan y Bra se marcharon rápidamente. Se escaparon de las cámaras, prácticamente huyeron en el aero-coche de la más joven de ambas. Dentro del coche y ya lejos del cementerio, Bra reflexionó en voz alta, dispuesta a compartir sus pensamientos con su amiga del alma:

—Está tan distante y es tan inexpresivo... Trunks no era así —dijo sin perderle la vista al paisaje que se extendía ante ellas—. No sé cómo lo veas tú, Pan; yo lo veo y veo una hoja en blanco. Ni siquiera parece triste, más bien parece que estuviera desprovisto de sentimientos.

Está vacío.

Pan escuchó atentamente a Bra. Se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Yo sí lo veo triste —exclamó finalmente—, pero es cierto que destaca más la apatía que muestra que la tristeza que lo embarga. Parece un hombre sumamente solitario.

Y eso le parecía tristísimo a una Pan tan acostumbrada a la compañía constante de su enorme familia.

Bra rió brevemente, mostrándose más madura que de costumbre.

—La tristeza la muestra sin querer; no la siente. Eso es lo que me parece —sentenció la princesita—. A Trunks no le importa nada; lo único que tenía valor para él ya no existe y eso lo hace ser igual a un robot que trabaja, entrena, trabaja y entrena. Nada más. Nada lo emociona; ya no siente.

Porque está vacío, Pan.

Bra se mostró acongojada: caía de maduro el cariño infinito que sentía por su hermano. Pan no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan latente en ella.

—Lo extrañas, se nota —le dijo sonriéndole—. Hacer un duelo no es fácil, Bra. Él, quizá, aún no se encontró con una mujer que logre reavivar todo lo que Isabelle le hacía sentir... —Se sintió demasiado seria al decir eso, por lo cual rió un tanto apenada—. Tiene que encontrar algo que le guste y que lo haga sentir bien, eso es lo que le falta. ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

Bra volvió a reír, esta vez con sorna.

—Isabelle —aseguró sin tapujos—. Se ha resignado a que sólo ella le gustaba y que sólo ella lo hacía sentir bien. Jamás la olvidará.

Mucho más no había para decir así que cambiaron de tema. Charlaron sobre cosas de lo más triviales y se hundieron en risas y burlas típicas de dos adolescentes.

* * *

><p>Se sentó en el suelo, justo frente a la tumba de <em>ella<em>. Dejó los jazmines sobre la sencilla lápida y observó fijamente el nombre que ésta rezaba.

Isabelle Cort.

Sonrió levemente, la nostalgia esparcida por todo el ambiente. Los recuerdos le dieron una cachetada al evocarlos. Los besos, las caricias, las conversaciones, las bromas, los sentimientos a flor de piel. Se recordó haciéndole el amor; la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro se borró.

—Cuatro años —murmuró. Suspiró desganado—. Estoy cansado, Isa.

Ahí, frente a la tumba, era donde admitía las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza; era el único lugar donde se permitía una clase de introspección. Solamente frente a ella era sincero consigo mismo, como antes, como cuando ella estaba junto a él.

Se le había diagnosticado un cáncer, y el diagnóstico había sido un poco más tardío de lo recomendado, algo que dramatizó la situación. Si bien hubo posibilidades, éstas se desdibujaron rápidamente. Isabelle no pudo salir adelante y murió siendo aún muy joven, a los 35 años. Trunks, con sus actuales 33, aún no llegaba a la edad que ella tenía al morir. El detalle le causaba una gracia que no entendía del todo. Era extraño saber que no había vivido tanto como ella lo hizo.

—Cómo olvidar la cara de mi madre cuando le dije que estaba con una mujer seis años mayor que yo —dijo a la tumba entre risas.

Era raro estar con una chica mayor, ya que le parecía más común el que un hombre fuera mayor a una mujer, mas en la situación de ellos esto no era así: Isa no sólo tenía seis años más; su edad hacía justicia a su grado de madurez. Era mucho más madura que él en muchísimos aspectos. En otros, por supuesto, pero no deseaba recordar la parte menos feliz de la relación.

No ahí, frente a ella.

No en ese momento, el menos indicado.

No en el día donde sólo valía la pena recordar la luz.

Después de todo, ¿qué ganaba recordando lo malo? Nada.

Isa estaba llena de energía, era honesta y explosiva, también caprichosa y demandante. Tenía un carácter fuertísimo, era efusiva y gritona. ¡Estaba completamente loca! Siempre se mostraba de buen humor frente a las personas porque odiaba las lágrimas y la tristeza. Cuando ya había enfermado, por ejemplo, siempre amenazaba a Trunks con que ni se le ocurriera llorar cuando muriera. La amenaza lograba descomprimir el ambiente denso en el que estaban sumergidos por gloriosos segundos.

Isabelle, en verdad, estaba llena de vida.

—Estoy cansado —aseguró nuevamente, pensamientos expresados en voz alta—. Ya nada parece divertido...

Eso era cierto: su vida giraba en torno a una monotonía que lo asfixiaba. Del trabajo a entrenar y viceversa, nada más. Salía bastante seguido a tomar alcohol con Goten, una de las pocas personas que soportaba tener cerca, pero como su amigo estaba enamoradísimo de su novia Pares, con quien recientemente había anunciado que se casaría en algún futuro, algo era distinto. Trunks envidiaba a Goten, lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas. Envidiaba a todo ser que fuera feliz, ya que él no lo era. Sentía que había perdido el rumbo en el que Isabelle lo había _guiado_ y ya nada lo emocionaba. Todo era aburrido, todo era en vano. Ni siquiera veía mucho a su familia ni a los Guerreros Z, porque sentía incómodo en situaciones sociales.

Era como si lo _avergonzara_ no tener a Isabelle a su lado.

Ella, eterna en su actitud desenfadada y alegre, le daba ganas de cualquier cosa, de aprender y divertirse con las cosas más inesperadas. Volver a la vida que había tenido antes de conocerla, para él, parecía imposible, insoportable. Era aburrido, era injusto.

Porque, sin Isabelle, todo era gris.

—Tú tendrías que estar aquí. No soporto que no estés aquí —le aseguró a la tumba, preguntándose si ella, de casualidad, lo estaría escuchando—. Nada tiene sentido, todo me aburre y me causa antipatía.

La persona que más veía, extrañamente, era su padre. Como Vegeta no lo animaba a sonreír o cosas por el estilo, cosa que su madre sí hacía —aunque no con mala intención—, Trunks se sentía a gusto en compañía de alguien tan frío como lo que él se sentía. Sí, probablemente empezaba a parecerse más a su padre, algo tremendamente inesperado, pero real. Sin embargo, algo era distinto entre ellos. Por primera vez, Trunks comprendía la pasión por las batallas que sentía Vegeta. Gracias a este detalle, por casualidad, se habían vuelto más _unidos. _¿Era ésa era la palabra indicada¡ Quizá.

Entrenar era lo único que lo emocionaba.

Había comenzado el arduo entrenamiento unos meses después de la muerte de su mujer, animado por su padre y Gokuh. Los primeros días no entendía para qué podía servirle esa actividad, pero con el correr del tiempo lo entendió. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había convertido en un dependiente de aquella misteriosa, y real, adrenalina.

Entrenar expandía ante él mundos nuevos, brillantes, tan inesperados como misteriosos, tan crudos como irracionales. Era lo que necesitaba. Su sangre saiyan provocaba la sensación de paz que tanto necesitaba cada vez que explotaba su ki, motivo por el que, a partir de ese momento, jamás abandonó los entrenamientos infernales que tenía con su padre.

Entendió que pelear le apasionaba de verdad, de la misma forma en que se sentía apasionado por las _cosas_ que había empezado a hacer incentivado por Isabelle. Al entrenar se reencontraba con ella, con los momentos mágicos de la relación que habían tenido y con ese _algo_ que él necesitaba expresar por algún motivo que le sería, para siempre, desconocido.

Ese _algo_ que Isabelle siempre le recordaba.

* * *

><p>—<em>Eres sensible. Nadie espera sensibilidad en alguien como tú.<em>

* * *

><p>Eso le había dicho entre besos luego de una de las primeras noches de sexo compartido, bien al principio de esa relación que no había avanzado de manera <em>convencional<em>. Él no se sentía sensible, y ahora ya había perdido su sensibilidad si realmente la había tenido alguna vez. ¡Sí! Ése era el problema: ya no era el Trunks que había sido; ahora era otra persona, una muy distinta.

Una persona que no sentía interés por nada.

Una persona consumida por la inercia y la cotidianeidad.

—Estoy cansado, Isa —reiteró—. Estoy demasiado aburrido.

Estoy vacío.

Nada lo hacía feliz. Los entrenamientos casi lo lograban pero era imposible. No era como aquellas épocas en que su mujer le enseñaba y explicaba cosas que lo emocionaban por ser tan novedosas y desconocidas, tan originales para alguien como él. Ella abría ante sus ojos un mundo desconocido y hermoso, lleno de cosas que portaban un verdadero _significado_. Esas cosas seguían existiendo, estaban en alguna parte, pero ella ya no estaba, y con ella se había ido la oportunidad, el método, de captar lo que, a tremendas alturas, le era esencial para la existencia.

«Y ése es el problema...».

—Sin ti nada es divertido.

Ya ni llorar parecía productivo. Hacía años que no lloraba ni sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Isa se había llevado con ella todo lo que ella misma celebraba de su personalidad.

Absolutamente todo.

Su celular sonó de un instante al otro. Miró en la pantalla de quién se trataba, ya que sólo a una persona sentía deseos de atender. Para su alegría, quien llamaba resultó ser esa persona: Goten.

—Hola —contestó secamente.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó su amigo, en un tono más respetuoso que de costumbre—. Hoy es...

—Sí. Hoy es _ese _día...

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Goten, un minuto completo después, lo rompió:

—¿Salimos? Es buen día para vernos.

Trunks rió brevemente.

—Es un buen día, es verdad.

Realmente era un buen momento para ver a Goten; él no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para provocarle una sonrisa, pues sabía exactamente dónde pincharlo para que riera sinceramente. Quizá, ése era el motivo por el cual solamente soportaba tenerlo cerca a él. También, se dijo, era buen día para emborracharse, no porque el alcohol fuera a curar algo, sino porque éste tenía la maravillosa cualidad de distorsionar sus pensamientos y, si ingería grandes dosis, también lograba anularlos del todo. Tendría que convencer a Goten de ir a un bar. Bien sabía que su amigo no querría incentivarlo a emborracharse en tremenda fecha, pero se conocían demasiado y era obvio que terminaría sucediendo.

Era un buen día, sí.

—¡Bueno! Paso por ti a las 23. —Goten pareció pensar un instante y, al volver a hablar, su tono alegre se tornó sombrío—: ¿Estás _ahí_, no es cierto?

—Sí —volvió a afirmar Trunks—, en el cementerio.

—Este año es más fácil que el anterior y más difícil que el siguiente —aseguró Goten—. Siempre piénsalo así... ¡Nos vemos! —La comunicación, con esas últimas palabras, terminó.

Trunks guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su gabardina negra. Dirigió su vista a Isa, a la tumba, una vez más.

—No es más o menos fácil —dijo—; es más y más de lo mismo...

Del aburrimiento y el sinsentido del universo.

—Ya ni aquí tienen _significado_ las cosas.

Se acercó a la lápida y depositó un dulce beso sobre el nombre de su mujer. Luego, se retiró, inmerso en el más grande de los silencios.

Aburrido, como siempre.

Cansado de ello como nunca.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta de su casa sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, pues se le había hecho tarde. Bien sabía que no llegaba a tiempo para la cena, y eso irritaba mucho a Chichi. Entró lentamente y fue instantáneo: su abuela le gritó.<p>

—¡Ay, Pan! —chilló la mujer—. Ni siquiera tú llegas a tiempo, es tan triste... ¡Ya nadie disfruta mi comida y a nadie le interesa comer lo que yo cocino! Estoy vieja y cada vez más sola...

Por supuesto que Pan sabía que lo que su abuela hacía sonar grave no lo era en absoluto. Chichi tenía como característica principal exagerar acerca de todo.

¿Cómo ella?

—Lo siento, abuela —dijo la muchacha. Besó cariñosamente a la madre de su padre—. Hoy es el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de Isabelle, así que me quedé de más con Bra. Estuvo triste todo el día.

Chichi adoptó un semblante serio al escucharla. Pellizcó dulcemente la mejilla de su nieta, como si ella, aún, fuera la pequeña y revoltosa niña de antes.

—Eso está muy bien, bonita —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Está perfecto lo que hiciste. ¡Te has ganado tu porción, la cual guardé en el horno para que no se enfriara! —Le hizo un gesto a Pan para que se acercara al comedor—. Siéntate en tu lugar, ya te sirvo.

Con una sonrisa inevitable estampada en su cara, producto del amor que le generaba su pintoresca abuela, Pan fue hacia el comedor, donde se encontró con sus padres, su abuelo Gokuh y _alguien_ más.

—¡Hola, Pan! —la saludó Oob con el rostro como un tomate. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió la silla de la muchacha para que ésta pudiera sentarse—. Iba a esperarte para comer contigo pero hoy entrenamos mucho con Gokuh. El cansancio me ganó..., ¡moría de hambre! —Rió jovialmente, mostrándose apenado, cosa que irritó hasta límites insospechables a Pan.

—Has vuelto —musitó con cara de pocos amigos la muchachita.

Oob era alumno de Gokuh desde hacía años. En los últimos tiempos ya no iba demasiado seguido a ver a su querido abuelo debido a su trabajo en la escuela de artes marciales que había fundado en la Capital del Sur, cuyos ingresos iban directamente dirigidos a su humilde familia. Sin embargo, cada tanto lo hacía y se quedaba un par de meses. Pan sabía que ese muchacho, quien llevaba en su interior al demonio Majin Boo, era terroríficamente fuerte y estaba en otro nivel de energía, por lo cual Pan ya presentía lo que pasaría: su abuelo no querría entrenar con ella y lo haría con ese sujeto, en niveles de poder que lejos estaban de sus habilidades.

Su presentimiento empezó a materializarse luego de la cena, cuando Gokuh le pidió hablar fuera de la casa un momento.

—Oob quiere perfeccionar algunas técnicas nuevas, me las ha mostrado hoy por la tarde y son impresionantes. ¡Tendrías que verlo, Pan! —explicó el héroe salvador de la Tierra con simpleza y emoción, acompañando con su enorme sonrisa cada una de sus palabras—. Entrenaré con él durante su estancia, espero no te moleste.

El rostro alegre y cariñoso era el peor enemigo de Pan: cuando Gokuh le pedía algo, ella jamás podía decir que no.

—No te preocupes, abuelo. —La muchacha fingió una sonrisa—. Seguiré por mi cuenta mientras tanto.

—¡Sabía que lo entenderías! —exclamó un entusiasmado Gokuh. Levantó por los aires a su nieta. Él siempre la vería como una niña—. Recuerda practicar el contraataque como te lo expliqué ayer, ¿sí?

«¡¿Cómo pretende que practique contraataque si nadie me ataca?! Ay, abuelo...».

—No te preocupes. —Volvió a sonreír falsamente y abrazó fuertemente a Gokuh. Él era a quien más quería en el universo. Se sentía incapaz de contradecirlo a pesar de ser un poco _ingenuo_ en algunas cuestiones.

Lo adoraba. Era su maestro y la persona que más la entendía. Para la joven estaba primero él y luego venía ella, así que lo que él decidiera ella lo aceptaba sin tapujos.

«Por más celos que me genere ese imbécil...».

Oob siempre arruinaba los momentos de arduo entrenamiento de abuelo y nieta, eso sentía Pan. Por motivos como ese sentía un enorme rechazo hacia él.

Porque no soportaba estar tan por debajo de su nivel.

Su abuelo se despidió de ella desenfadadamente y le deseó buenas noches. Pan, entonces, retornó al interior de la casa, donde Oob intentó entablar una conversación que ella evadió magistralmente. Se dirigió directo a su cuarto con anunciadas intenciones de dormir que no eran tales. Ya en soledad y mientras se ponía su pijama, la híbrida rememoró la mirada del poderoso muchacho por unos instantes.

«Es tan obvio...».

Oob no la miraba como a las demás personas: con ella era _distinto_. Pan lo sabía.

«Menos mal que jamás se atrevió a decírmelo... ¡Jamás le diría que sí!».

Sentía demasiado rechazo por él como para pensar en tener algún tipo de relación que fuera más allá de la amistad que de por sí no tenían.

—Mejor ni pensar en eso...

Se acurrucó en su cama y encendió la televisión. Buscó algo con lo cual distraerse un poco, puesto que los apuntes de la universidad no se veían atractivos cuando Oob estaba cerca; momentos así estaban llenos de furia. Haciendo _zapping_ en plena noche, se topó con una imagen de Isabelle Cort en el canal de artes y espectáculos, donde solían hacer biografías elaboradísimas de ricos y famosos. Era una publicidad del programa que empezaba en unos quince minutos, una biografía de Isabelle. Por supuesto era con motivo del aniversario.

Ni lo pensó. Fue a la cocina, se preparó un café y llegó a su habitación justo a tiempo para el principio del programa.

—¡Z! Entretenimientos presenta: _Secretos Públicos_, biografías inteligentes sobre figuras reconocidas del mundo.

Pan reconoció un par de actores, una cantante que le fascinaba, un director de cine muy respetado, un conductor de noticias que había muerto en un accidente y un boxeador que había manchado su respetable carrera debido a las drogas entre todos los personajes que la presentación del programa exponía ilustrativamente.

—Esta noche, a cuatro años de su fallecimiento, recordamos a Isabelle Cort, la fotógrafa más célebre de los últimos años.

—Qué vergüenza que hagan algo así de ti. —Pan se sonrojó al imaginarse un especial de tal índole sobre ella, la nieta de Mr. Satán. Una vez habían hecho un informe poco feliz sobre ella en un noticiero, por el que sus padres habían iniciado acciones legales. Es que habían dicho cosas hirientes y falsas sobre la joven saiyan-terrícola. El juicio lo ganaron fácilmente.

Pero este programa se veía más elaborado que ese simple informe de cuatro minutos.

Mientras la voz del locutor presentaba al personaje elegido del día, mostraban en pantalla las más variadas fotos de Isabelle junto a personalidades de primer nivel en el arte popular, especialmente actores y músicos, que eran sus favoritos para fotografiar según le había contado Bra alguna vez.

La historia empezó desde el principio, contando dónde y cuándo había nacido la pelirroja.

—Poco se sabe de la infancia de Isabelle, pues era demasiado reservada con su pasado —comentó una periodista que hacía de comentarista en el programa—. Lo único que se ha sabido es que era huérfana, que vivía en un orfanato en las afueras de la Capital del Norte. No se sabe nada de sus padres, hasta el día de hoy se ignora si ella los conoció o averiguó sobre ellos.

Luego de esa explicación, que dejó atónita a Pan ya que ignoraba el origen de la mujer, siguió hablando el locutor:

—A los 11 años fue adoptada por una familia adinerada de la Capital del Norte. —Mientras la voz se expresaba, viejas imágenes de una Isabelle sumamente joven pasaban una tras otra en la pantalla—. Cort se encontró, por primera vez, dentro de una familia; sin embargo, nunca logró adaptarse.

Pan cada vez se sorprendía más. Ahora, en el programa, tomaba la palabra un terapeuta que también hacía las de comentarista:

—Ella era rebelde, no sentía respeto por nada ni nadie tal vez porque nunca tuvo en su vida una figura paterna o materna fuerte. Se tenía a ella misma, nada más. Su rebeldía era evidencia de su naturaleza solitaria.

«Qué vida más difícil...», se dijo Pan.

—A los 16 años, Cort se escapó de ese hogar para jamás volver con el dinero suficiente para adquirir su primera cámara, la que ella siempre describiría al consagrarse como el punto de quiebre más importante de su vida —siguió el locutor—. Una cámara digital de bajo costo y que carecía de las características de una profesional fue su puntapié inicial en el mundo de la fotografía.

Dichas estas palabras, exhibieron una vieja entrevista de Isabelle, donde se la veía hermosa y radiante en un estudio de televisión. Según la fecha que se mostraba a través de un cartel que decoraba la parte inferior de la pantalla, la entrevista era anterior a su relación con Trunks. Había sido uno o dos años antes.

—_Cuando la compré —relataba la sonriente mujer—, mi vida dio un giro total: dejé de sentirme sola y deposité todo mi amor en mi cámara, esa que, por algún extraño motivo, siempre había querido. También lo hice en el cuaderno donde escribía y dibujaba... Cualquier medio de expresión me hacía feliz, pero lo que para mí significa mostrar la realidad desde mi perspectiva a través de una foto no se compara con ningún amor que haya sentido alguna vez... Sacar fotografías es para lo que nací: para mostrarle al mundo las cosas más bellas de la forma más honesta y transparente que me sea posible. De la forma en que yo veo al mundo. Mis fotografías son un testimonio de lo que es, de lo que significa, mi propio mundo. _

Pan se sorprendió por las emotivas palabras. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que jamás le había prestado la debida atención a Isabelle.

«Ahora empiezo a lamentarlo».

El locutor y varios periodistas y especialistas de distintas ramas contaron cómo sobrevivió viviendo con amigos, cómo terminó la escuela a los apuros y consiguió pequeños trabajos de baja remuneración para subsistir, hasta que pudo conseguir un buen trabajo que le permitiera asistir a una escuela de fotografía. Con estudios hechos y una cámara más acorde a su actividad, según relataba el programa, ella logró conseguir sus primeras experiencias de fotografía profesional. Empezó fotografiando casamientos y distintas ceremonias sociales y familiares, hasta que decidió armar un blog _online_ con sus trabajos, para exponer en internet fotos más particulares y artísticas. Fotografiaba gente de la calle, niños con uniforme escolar, oficinistas caminando apresuradamente por el centro, paisajes urbanos de lo más variados. Fotografiaba cualquier cosa, sí, pero de formas demasiado personales.

—Isa disfrutaba buscar el alma de lo que fotografiaba —comentó Susu, una prestigiosa artista plástica a la que Pan había visto un par de veces en fiestas relacionadas con Trunks. Era la mejor amiga de Isabelle y, según tenía entendido, amiga del hermano de Bra también—. Le encantaba fotografiar gente porque tenía una obsesión enfermiza con la mirada de las personas y lo que ésta reflejaba al mundo. ¡Tenía una fascinación sin igual por ello! Buscaba el alma de todo, incluso de los objetos. Hay una foto muy hermosa de su autoría de un ventanal con los vidrios rotos y llenos de telarañas por donde entra la maravillosa luz del sol —continuó mientras se exhibía la susodicha foto—. Isa se volvía loca con ese tipo de imágenes y aseguraba que tenían demasiado _significado_ para ella. La vi emocionada más de una vez frente a un paisaje, objeto o persona, especialmente frente a los ojos de estas personas. Aunque jamás la vi más emocionada y al límite al fotografiar a alguien como la vi frente a Trunks.

Pan, sin entender por qué, se sonrojó.

El locutor volvió a hablar y con su voz aparecieron en pantalla distintas fotos de Isabelle junto a estrellas que la misma Pan admiraba enormemente. ¡Su cantante favorito! ¡Y su actriz favorita! Mostraron algunas figuras públicas hablando maravillas de Isabelle, y la muchacha, de a poco, empezó a entender la magnitud del talento y la fama de esa mujer.

Explicaron, entonces, cómo su blog se volvió muy popular gracias a su enorme esfuerzo y le abrió las puertas, en principio, a revistas de moda poco conocidas. De éstas pasó a otras más vendidas y finalmente llegó al lugar donde su exposición se hizo más notoria: revistas de música y cine. A partir de ese momento comenzó el ascenso a la fama y la fortuna que genera trabajar con gente tan poderosa y amada por el público. Se fue forjando un prestigio que era imposible pasara desapercibido gracias a las visiones_ particulares _de las figuras que fotografiaba.

—Nadie lo hacía como ella —exclamó un cantante de rock que, aparentemente, también era su amigo—. Su forma de mostrar a los famosos era distinta a la de cualquier otro fotógrafo de los últimos años: no eran fotos comunes y corrientes, sino que estaban pensadas hasta el más mínimo detalle. Los colores, los vestuarios, las poses, los escenarios... ¡Todo formaba un conjunto que a simple vista no era armonioso, pero que ella sabía cómo poner a funcionar! Te impactaba su forma de retratar y de darte una nueva perspectiva de gente que, uno tiende a pensar, ya lo ha mostrado _todo _debido a su fama.

—Isabelle, ahora, era una estrella: gente del ambiente artístico en general quedaba encantada con su trabajo fotográfico; todos querían una foto captada por su codiciada lente —terminó el locutor.

—Sacó fotos conocidísimas de verdaderas estrellas del _show business _—comentó una periodista a continuación, su voz acompañada por varias decenas de fotos, exhibidas una tras otra en pantalla—, fotos inolvidables que fueron tapa de las más variadas revistas de primer nivel: de música, de cine, de moda, de arte, de espectáculos y de fotografía en sí. Incluso deportistas, escritores y el mismísimo Rey el Mundo pasaron por ella; tenía trabajo por doquier. De hecho, sacó las fotos para tapas de discos de grupos musicales con ventas millonarias y para _posters_ promocionales de las más taquilleras películas, sin olvidarnos de publicidades gráficas de reconocidísimas marcas. En el mundo del espectáculo, Isabelle no le era indiferente a nadie. Podías no conocerla a ella; a sus fotos las conocías sí o sí, porque estaban en cada esquina.

—Lo que le encantaba a la gente —agregó un fotógrafo de celebridades que en los últimos años había ganado cierto prestigio— era el estilo marcado de Isabelle. Sus fotos eran elaboradas, llenas de luz y oscuridad y con escenarios llamativos. Buscaba un mensaje y lo plasmaba admirablemente por medio de visiones poco armoniosas y lejanas de conceptos más cercanos a lo que se considera _belleza_. Ella es una de mis más grandes referentes, para mí y para toda una generación.

El locutor cerró el primer corte:

—Con 29 años, Isabelle Cort era una de las fotógrafas mejor pagas y más respetadas, equilibrio entre éxito comercial y prestigio que pocos logran dentro del mundo del espectáculo, menos considerando su corta edad. Sin embargo, todavía no había sacado la foto de su vida.

Antes de que acabara el corte y empezaran las pautas publicitarias, mostraron una foto de Isabelle abrazada a Trunks en la alfombra roja de algún evento social, lo cual le hizo entender a Pan que el próximo corte estaría dedicado a su relación.

El programa empezaba a ponerse interesante y, casi sin darse cuenta, Pan estaba obnubilada por lo que veía.

Su emoción la asombró.

* * *

><p>—Qué bueno que aceptaste —afirmó un alegre Goten luego de tomar uno de los tantos shot de tequila de la noche—. Hoy daban <em>ese<em> especial en la tele y no quería que lo vieras. —La voz le patinó un poco y supo que ya estaba borracho.

Trunks lamió la sal que había servido en su mano para después beber de un sólo sorbo el tequila. Se llevó un gajo de limón a la boca y lo chupó unos instantes. Unos segundos después, lo lanzó sobre la barra.

—Estupideces... ¡Siempre dicen estupideces! —gritó Trunks, más borracho que Goten—. Creen que pueden describirla pero no pueden. ¡Seguro dicen esas estupideces de siempre! Esos rumores _absurdos_... —Bajó más la visera de su gorra, buscando anonimato. La piel se le erizó—. Ojalá que no esté teniendo _rating_; no merecen audiencia alguna.

—¡Otra ronda de tequila! —pidió Goten al barman, haciendo un gesto con sus manos—. ¡Hay que beber! ¡Sí!

—Y eso que me costó convencerte de venir a beber...

Estaban al fondo de la barra en un bar común y corriente, en una zona suburbana de la ciudad. Allí no había mucha gente, situación ideal para un Trunks que tenía muchos problemas para salir a la calle desde hacía algunos años. Salir con Isabelle había incrementado la fama que de por sí tenía por ser uno de los empresarios más exitosos del mundo, y la tragedia que lo envolvió al perder a su mujer lo había transformado en la comida favorita de los paparazzi. Siempre tenía que salir tapado a la calle: ropa casual y poco llamativa, un pañuelo tapando su cabello, unos lentes haciendo lo propio con sus ojos y una gorra para oscurecerlo por completo. ¡Era una bendición no sentir en su espalda las miradas examinadoras de las personas!

Odiaba que lo miraran. Desde hacía cuatro años que lo hacía.

Dos shots nuevos aparecieron. Siguieron por varias rondas más, hasta llegar al punto de hablar incoherencias.

—¡Ay, Dende! Mira esas chicas... —pidió Goten girando una y otra vez su cabeza hacia una mesa lejana—. ¡¿Por qué me tuve que comprometer?! Quiero chicas, Trunks... ¡Chicas y chicas, como cuando éramos jóvenes y usábamos _ese_ departamento para llevarlas! ¿Te acuerdas? Hacíamos desastres… ¡Cómo extraño eso!

Trunks rió a carcajadas, risa acentuadísima por el alcohol.

—Hace como un año que no tengo sexo, así que ya ni me acuerdo de lo que se siente lo que describes... —Otro tequila fue a parar a su boca.

Goten casi escupió la bebida al escuchar a su amigo.

—¡¿Que tú qué?! —le reprochó, desquiciado—. ¡Hasta yo me acostaría contigo! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?! Si no lo haces es porque no quieres... —Trunks le dedicó una mirada incrédula. Entendiendo el porqué de esa mirada, Goten le respondió entre risas desenfrenadas—. Cuando estoy tan bebido eres la princesa más hermosa del universo, primor. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Pares no tendría que enterarse...

—¡Asqueroso! No me gustas, lo siento —le contestó de mala manera, cruzándose de brazos—. No seré segundo plato de nadie...

Y más risas.

—¡Esto es mejor que estar en tu casa deprimido! Admítelo, príncipe: ¡hoy era el día ideal para emborracharse! —aseguró Goten, intentando quitarse el hipo que lo acababa de invadir.

Brindaron con más tequila, y la vista de ambos, pronto, se tornó peligrosamente borrosa.

—Sí... —farfulló Trunks antes de un nuevo shot.

* * *

><p>—De regreso con<em> Secretos Públicos<em>...

Pan fijó su vista en el televisor como si estuviera viendo su película favorita, fascinada con Isabelle y lo hermosa que lucía en la pantalla. El locutor realizó un breve resumen del bloque anterior y, finalmente, prosiguió con la historia de la fotógrafa. Mientras se exhibían más y más imágenes relacionadas con ella y su labor, el locutor contaba sucesos significativos en su carrera, como ser haber ganado inmensos premios, y las ya mencionadas fotos del Rey del Mundo para la revista más vendida del mundo, bisagra absoluta de su carrera debido a la calidad y profesionalidad con la que lo había retratado. Dedicaron varios minutos a comentar el suceso.

Algunos periodistas comentaron, además, cómo había crecido su carrera con el correr de los años: Isabelle había continuado estudiando y pronto expandió los límites de su profesión. Se animó a dirigir videoclips musicales y publicidades televisivas que le valieron más premios y no hicieron otra cosa más que aumentar su fama. Isabelle había logrado, también, ser tapa de algunas revistas, en parte por su prestigio y belleza y en parte por algunos escándalos que la vincularon con hombres exitosos. Habiendo llegado a un nivel de exposición desconocido para otro fotógrafo, además, se había permitido tener labores filantrópicas con una campaña anual ideada por ella: era un calendario cuyas ventas iban destinadas a distintas entidades benéficas, casi todas relacionadas con niños, debido quizá al hecho de haber sido huérfana al igual que tantos pequeños del mundo.

Era, básicamente, la fotógrafa número uno del ambiente. Cuando esto quedó más que claro, finalmente llegó el momento de nombrar a Trunks:

—Mientras Isabelle seguía brillando —relató una periodista de espectáculos—, otra figura diametralmente opuesta a ella crecía a los ojos del público y se convertía en una de las personas más poderosas del mundo entero. Por supuesto me refiero a Trunks Brief, el por aquel entonces flamante Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula. Solamente llevaba dos años en el cargo y ya había incrementado las ventas de la compañía de la mano de diseños de vanguardia en lo que a transportes aéreos y terrestres se refiere, sumado a nuevos y novedosos diseños de los más variados artilugios de uso cotidiano, como computadoras o celulares. Su entrada a la empresa y sus atinados negocios, agregado al nuevo abanico de posibilidades de producción que ideó, significaron una bocanada de aire fresco que acercó a muchos desinteresados a la que volvía a afirmarse como el imperio tecnológico más poderoso del planeta.

Pan ignoraba la importancia que Trunks había tenido en la Corporación, razón por la que volvió a asombrarse.

—Trunks era, desde su nacimiento, uno de los herederos más ricos del mundo —explicó otro periodista—. Nacer en una de las familias más excéntricas y acaudaladas de la esfera más alta de nuestra sociedad, y con el aliciente de haberse convertido, al crecer, en un hombre muy atractivo, lo hizo un personaje llamativo para la lente de los paparazzi. Todos querían una foto de él. —Acompañaron a las explicaciones fotografías oscuras y borrosas que le tomaron a lo que parecía ser la salida de algún bar o discoteca. En éstas se veía de unos 20 años. Pan no pudo evitar reír al verlo al lado de su tío Goten en más de una—. Al entrar en la adolescencia se lo empezó a encontrar en fiestas exclusivas, aunque con poca frecuencia; parecía moverse en los lugares donde pasara más desapercibido. Además, se lo vio participar en el 28vo Tenkaichi Budokai, el torneo de artes marciales más importante del mundo. Allí, a los 18 años, tuvo su exposición pública más fuerte junto a su padre, el enigmático Vegeta, de quien NADA se sabe además de su dedicación a la lucha y su amistad con el gran Mr. Satán.

—¡_Amistad_! —Pan rió a carcajadas—. ¡Sí, son tan amigos! ¡No pueden vivir el uno sin el otro! —Rió tanto que hasta se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Habiéndose calmado, prestó renovada atención al programa:

—Era uno de los herederos favoritos de las revistas de chismes —explicó el conductor de un programa de espectáculos—, al nivel de otros herederos también muy famosos. El problema con él radicaba en lo misterioso y silencioso que fue desde el primer día: nunca se detenía a hablar con nadie ni daba entrevistas de ningún tipo, contrario al caso de la anterior heredera del imperio Cápsula, es decir su madre, Bulma Brief. Ella no hacía caso a los medios y siempre los ignoraba y esquivaba de formas un tanto _particulares_; si tenía que dar una entrevista, sin embargo, lo hacía. Trunks no.

—Es cierto que en la época donde Bulma Brief era sólo una joven heredera, los medios no daban tanta importancia a este tipo de figuras —agregó otra periodista—. Con los años, los medios se volvieron más masivos, y cuando Trunks llegó a la edad indicada, mirarlo con lupa fue _necesario_. Era la gente quien quería saber.

—El ser una _figurita difícil_ para el periodismo volvió adicción a la atracción inicial de los medios: nadie le era indiferente; todos querían saberlo _todo_ sobre él —volvió a hablar el conductor de testimonios pasados—. Agregado a esto está su atractivo físico, el que le valió ser considerado uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo. Tantos herederos se desgarraban y desgarran las vestiduras por una cámara... ¡Él no lo hacía! Ése era el máximo encanto que tenía, el encanto que hasta el día de hoy mantiene.

—Era una de las personas más deseadas del planeta, tanto por los medios como por el público —comentó una editora de revistas de espectáculos—. Era ciertamente distinto a otros herederos llenos de belleza y fortuna, esto gracias a cierto carisma que parece tener innato en su persona. Hasta que un día, para sorpresa de todos, asumió la Presidencia de la Corporación Cápsula a la escalofriantemente corta edad de 21 años.

—Trunks Brief, ahora, era el Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, la empresa que desde la invención de las Hoi Poi de mano del prestigioso y recordado Dr. Brief no hizo más que crecer y expandirse en distintos rubros —explicó el locutor mientras exhibían algunas fotografías de Trunks—. Empezó con transportes y hoy en día llega hasta límites insospechados en otras épocas. Mucho del crecimiento de la última década fue gracias a este misterioso joven y a su inteligencia para con los negocios.

—Nadie pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que un muchacho tan joven y de buen ver también tenía talento para liderar tan importante e imponente empresa transnacional —agregó un periodista—. Asumió la Presidencia de un día para el otro y nadie confiaba en el heredero que llenaba sin desearlo páginas y páginas de revistas de chismes; sin embargo, nos cerró la boca a todos.

—Fueron muchas las revistas y los programas de televisión, incluso los sitios web, que intentaron entrevistarlo —contó el editor de la revista de música más exitosa del momento, amigo de Isabelle según el cartel que aparecía nuevamente en la parte inferior de la pantalla—. Accedía solamente a entrevistas que tuvieran que ver con su trabajo empresarial y con el desarrollo de la tecnología; jamás una entrevista donde hablara de sí mismo, de sus sueños o deseos, de las metas más alejadas de su empresa.

—_Z News_, es decir una de las revistas de variedades más vendidas del mundo, logró que él aceptara un buen día —exclamó una periodista—. La entrevista era interesante: Trunks hablaba de su vida, de algunos gustos; desentrañó levemente lo que había detrás de ese hombre trajeado y perfecto, rico y bien parecido, poderoso y silencioso. No era demasiado, pero era algo y fue significativo. —Enseñaron en pantalla algunas frases de esa entrevista en una especie de efecto bricolaje—. Una entrevista tan significativa tenía que tener una sesión de fotos digna acompañando, y el equipo editorial de _Z News_ no habría quedado conforme con las fotos que había sacado un fotógrafo cuyo nombre jamás fue develado, motivo por el que llamaron a Isabelle Cort. Aunque también hay una versión que indica que fue ella misma quien pidió fotografiarlo. Esto último jamás fue confirmado.

Siguió el locutor:

—Isabelle tenía los premios y el prestigio que necesitaba y ya nada parecía un reto para una mujer tan exitosa; sin embargo, había algo que ella nunca había hecho: fotografiar empresarios poderosos. Era un rubro en el que Cort no tenía experiencia. Fotografiar a Trunks Brief, uno de los hombres más ricos e imposibles del planeta, significaba un reto para ella, la fotógrafa número uno de las celebridades.

—Dicen que fue instantáneo —prosiguió un prestigioso periodista—, que ella fue a verlo a su oficina y él se enamoró inmediatamente de Isabelle. Dicen que la pasión surgió de inmediato y nada pudieron hacer por evadirla: se pegaron el uno al otro y ya nada pudo separarlos.

Hasta la muerte.

—Lo que Isa nunca esperó —continuó Susu, su mejor amiga, quien apareció de nuevo luego de varios minutos—, fue encontrarse con los sentimientos que le nacieron al conocer a Trunks. Ella debía parte de su fama a lo descontrolada y _fiestera_ que era: ¡iba a todas partes! Aparecía en todo evento y fiesta exclusiva que hubiera, tenía amigos tremendamente populares de la farándula y se la llegó a vincular con gente _muy_ conocida del espectáculo. Famoso fue el escándalo que se armó cuando se dijo que salía con un exitosísimo músico que, por aquel entonces, estaba casado. De esos casos, hubo muchos vinculados a ella. —La artista sonrió divertida, mas sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia—. Qué loca estabas, amiguita...

—Poco se sabe de lo sucedido, ya que ambos mantuvieron silencio acerca del otro desde el primer minuto de relación —completó el locutor—. Únicamente corrían rumores extraños y difusos, alimentados por ciertas fotos que los habían sorprendido a uno cerca de la casa del otro. —Enseñaron un par de éstas mientras la voz se expresaba—. Hasta que la revista _Z News_ salió a la venta y el mundo entero fue testigo de las fotografías más impresionantes de la carrera de Isabelle Cort.

—Era increíble, ¡ella aún no había mostrado todo! —afirmó una periodista antes de que la música y las imágenes llevaran al espectador a la sesión de fotos—. Ella, a pesar de todas las fotos que había sacado, no nos había expresado todo lo que podía hacer como artista.

Una música lenta y poderosa sonó y, mientras tanto, hicieron aparición en pantalla algunas de las fotos de esa sesión para _Z News_, donde Trunks, tuvo que admitirlo la muchachita, salía tremendamente guapo. Las fotos carecían de tonalidades fuertes y lo mostraban lejano a esa imagen de empresario poderoso y frío; lo acercaban a las personas comunes y corrientes. Trunks parecía cualquier cosa menos el poderoso empresario que era. Eran fotos ciertamente sencillas.

Se veían íntimas.

La tapa de la revista era preciosa aunque perturbadora, dualidad que cada foto reiteraba: Trunks miraba al frente en una foto en primer plano; además de su rostro, sólo se llegaba a ver parte de su pecho. Contra éste, una de sus manos sostenía una cápsula. El gesto de su cara era muy particular: se veía frustrado. A la tapa y al nombre de la revista lo acompañaba un título que rezaba: _Trunks Brief, el hombre detrás del poder_.

«¿Seré yo que lo conozco, o es tan evidente la frustración que expresa?», no pudo evitar preguntarse Pan.

Luego enseñaron las fotos del interior de la revista. El escenario parecía un cuarto de decoración anticuada. El empapelado de las paredes estaba roto o desgastado por el tiempo, incluso sucio y manchado por humedad; las baldosas del suelo recordaban adoquines de otras épocas, algunos irregulares, otros sin brillo y otros ausentes; en todas partes se observaban escrituras hechas con marcador, pintura, aerosol; números y más números estaban escritos con enfermiza repetición; la luz, en algunas fotografías, parecía estar acompañada por una especie de reflector que agregaba colores que no estaban presentes en el escenario, muchos de estos en tonalidades azules. En cada rincón de ese extraño lugar estaba Trunks, siempre serio, carente de sonrisa y con el mismo aire perturbador de la tapa de la revista. Cada foto denotaba vida propia. En una, acurrucado contra la pared con gesto pensativo; en otra, fumando un cigarrillo, mirando por una ventana arruinada por los años, con vidrios rotos y manchados. Otras imágenes estaban desprovistas del traje negro de fotos anteriores: sólo unos pantalones por ropa sobre una vieja cama de barrotes de hierro oxidado, visto desde arriba y en una pose totalmente tierna a pesar de la sugerente falta de camisa, donde sus manos descansaban cerca de su rostro y sus ojos miraban fijamente la cámara; se veía vulnerable.

Triste.

¡Tantas fotos bonitas! Un leve delineado negro daba un efecto de profundidad asombrosa a sus hermosos orbes azules. Su cabello estaba notoriamente revuelto y su traje, en las fotos donde no estaba mostrando parte de sus atributos físicos, estaba desprolijo: la camisa desacomodada y arrugada, los botones mal abrochados, la corbata mal atada. El delineado cada vez más corrido, los ojos cada vez más profundos.

Y la foto que Pan ya había visto, la que era más conocida: Trunks de pie contra una pared, su rostro inclinado hacia un costado, el contrario de donde se encontraba una lámpara de pie cuya pantalla estaba estropeada; tironeaba su desprolija corbata hacia la parte menos luminosa de la foto, y los efectos de la luz lograban dos grandes contrastes: la luz de la lámpara que alumbraba la mitad de la imagen y la oscuridad que provocaba su sombra sobre la pared y parte de su cuerpo ocupando la otra. Sus ojos, más bellos que nunca, miraban furiosos la cámara. ¡Miraban desesperados! Miraban llenos de sentimientos.

No supo por qué, pero fue la vulnerabilidad mostrada tan honestamente la que le resultó demasiado atractiva a Pan.

Le gustó ver algo así en un hombre.

Los periodistas hablaron largo y tendido sobre esa foto y de la sesión en general. La elogiaron como una verdadera obra de arte. Las fotos hablaban por sí solas, exhibían a un hombre que tenía poder pero que también tenía emociones. Eran unas fotos hermosas.

Perfectas.

—Jamás habíamos visto fotos así de un empresario, ¡y se trataba del Presidente de una de las empresas más poderosas del planeta! —comentó una periodista—. Nos mostraba eso que los hombres poderosos jamás muestran: vulnerabilidad y sentimientos. Claro que lo ayudaba la belleza que él tiene innata... ¡Si es hermosísimo! ¿Cuántas mujeres en el mundo habrán deseado ser tocadas por ese hombre tan joven y transparente? En el preciso instante en que esas fotos salieron a la luz, Trunks Brief se convirtió en el soltero más codiciado del mundo. Ya lo era, pero luego de esas fotos lo fue aún más. —Más fotos en pantalla y más emociones magistralmente expresadas—. Al ver esas fotos, uno entendía que detrás del traje perfecto y los millones de zenies había un muchacho de 23 años lleno de aspiraciones. Todo eso se le transmitía al público con una facilidad que resultaba y resulta escalofriante; aunque, eso sí, también conmovedora. Un símbolo de juventud y realidad, de una pureza llena de futuro, ése es el sentir que muchos tuvimos al verlo.

—No sólo él llamaba la atención en esas fotografías. También llamaba la atención el criterio que utilizó Cort para transmitir una idea —habló otro fotógrafo—. Isabelle dejó de lado la enorme elaboración de fotos anteriores: no buscó atuendos vistosos, poses extrañas o escenarios estrafalarios, simplemente fotografió a Trunks en un escenario cualquiera. Él fue lo vistoso de la foto, concentró todo en él y lo fabulosamente estético que es como hombre. Estas fotos fueron un hito no sólo en la vida de Brief, sino también en la carrera de Cort, quien demostró que no necesitaba efectos especiales ni fuegos artificiales para hacer perfecta a una fotografía. Jamás vi fotos tan naturales ni tan sencillas: rompen moldes preestablecidos con muy poco y, a la vez, demasiado. El juego de las luces es apasionado, muestra perfectamente una dualidad intensa en una persona que, uno podría pensar, no tiene por qué tenerla siendo quien es. Son fotos maravillosas por mérito de ambos: de ella por encontrar la forma de mostrarlo tan honestamente y de él por haberse sincerado _tanto_ frente a ella.

Más y más fotos: Trunks en el suelo, recostado de lado, sus ojos fijos en la cámara una vez más y su ceño más fruncido que nunca, furioso, resignado. Los dedos de sus manos entrelazados y cercanos a la perfección de sus facciones, el delineado completamente corrido. De frente había oscuridad, del fondo venía la iluminación.

—Inevitable imaginar que se enamoraron durante esa sesión —afirmó una redactora de una revista de chismes muy popular entre el público—. Esas fotos tienen tanta magia... Es imposible no imaginarlos: él mirándola a través de la lente, ella a través de su cámara. Esa leyenda hizo de esta pareja una demasiado especial.

Apareció en pantalla una entrevista a Isabelle hecha por un reconocido cómico que hacía las de entrevistador a medianoche por ZTV:

—_Si hubiera hecho una foto elaborada con él, una de las tomas estrafalarias que me encanta retratar, lo hubiera metido desnudo en una tina llena de cápsulas Hoi Poi... —La gente del estudio de televisión estalló en risas, las que ella compartió por varios segundos—. Hacerle algo así me encantaría, pero no va con él: no se necesita de un concepto retorcido cuando tienes frente a ti a la persona más especial, _única_, del mundo. —Suspiros enérgicos sonaron en todo el estudio. Isabelle sonrió honesta y sentidamente._

Pan lagrimeó por primera vez y, luego de sacudir su cabeza en gesto consternado, se dejó atraer por las fotos de _Z News_ que volvían a la pantalla. Como conocía a Trunks desde que tenía uso de razón, le costaba horrores verlo como un hombre bello, pero siempre que veía esas fotos sentía que Trunks era _demasiado_ hermoso para ser real. Ese deseo siempre se le iba al cruzárselo en alguna parte; cuando lo veía personalmente volvía a ser el hermano de su mejor amiga.

Trunks, por algún extraño motivo, siempre le generaba sentimientos encontrados.

—Meses después de las famosas fotos y luego de que los paparazzi se volvieran locos tratando de encontrarlos, en una heladería de Satán City apareció la primera imagen pública de Trunks e Isabelle —relató el locutor—. Se los veía escondidos bajo gafas y sombreros, tomando un helado entre besos cariñosos. —Mientras la voz hablaba se mostraban dichas fotos en pantalla, típicas fotos de paparazzi. Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, él con un brazo rodeando los hombros de ella. Sus rostros inclinados hacia el otro, las sonrisas brillando en sus bocas cercanas.

—A partir de esas imágenes —profirió uno de los tantos periodistas elegidos para opinar—, esas donde admitían abiertamente estar enamorados, ellos se convirtieron en una especie de pareja fetiche para el periodismo... ¡Causaban tremenda intriga! Se veían tan bien juntos que era inevitable no perseguirlos por doquier.

—El problema era que nada se sabía sobre ellos —retomó el locutor entre imágenes y más imágenes de la pareja—. Nunca dieron juntos una entrevista: él jamás habló de ella, y únicamente hubo tres entrevistas donde ella se refirió a él.

A continuación, repasaron un fragmento de otra de estas entrevistas, la más conocida de las tres:

—_Toda la vida te sientes incompleto —dijo una Isabelle radiante, más hermosa que nunca, en un programa de televisión en horario central, conducido por la elegante Donna Star, líder absoluta de la teleaudiencia mundial—, durante toda tu vida sientes que te falta algo, que algo no tiene _significado_... Cuando tu otra mitad aparece, dejas de sentir esa ausencia y te sientes completo. Así nos sentimos _él_ y yo. —Se escucharon gritos de emoción entre el público presente, a lo que Isabelle respondió con una sonrisa abrumadora—. _Él_ es mi fuente de inspiración más fuerte: es por _él_ por quien fotografío. Yo nací no sólo para fotografiar, sino específicamente para fotografiarlo _a él_... Para brindarle al mundo la imagen más _perfecta_ de la historia._

Pan se emocionó aún más y ya no pudo contenerse: lloró, pues las palabras de la mujer le llegaron directo al corazón. Se tapó la boca para silenciarse. Estaba deshecha.

«Se amaban con locura. Qué triste saber el desenlace de esta historia».

—Había tanta magia entre ambos... Había que intentar averiguar _todo_ sobre ellos. No sólo la prensa quería todo; el público que consume este tipo de cosas también. ¡Había un fanatismo tan grande! Alimentado por ese misticismo que juntos tenían —afirmó una periodista—. Las parejas que quedan en el inconsciente colectivo son aquellas que tienen algo especial. Ellos dos se veían demasiado especiales al estar unidos. Cuando iban a un evento, por ejemplo... —Se mostraron distintos videos de ellos caminando por alguna alfombra roja—, la gente quedaba hipnotizada al verlos: había un magnetismo que es difícil de explicar. Tal vez, el motivo principal de éste es que se trataba de una historia digna de una novela romántica: la huérfana sin rumbo que no logra adaptarse al entorno y se esfuerza mucho por sobrevivir, logra triunfar y enamorar al príncipe más bello del universo. Un cuento de hadas demasiado conmovedor.

—Ni hablar de lo jugosa que resultaba la diferencia de edad. Recordemos que Isabelle tenía seis años más que Trunks —agregó el conductor de programas de espectáculos—. Es poco común que la mujer sea mayor que el hombre, por lo menos en lo que a famosos respecta. Era llamativo y hacía pensar en que era ella quien llevaba las riendas de la relación, aunque esto no puede asegurarse tan fácilmente.

—Isabelle era la heroína de las mujeres. Ella era hermosa, pero su belleza no era convencional: su cuerpo era pulposo, con curvas que poco tienen que ver con las delgadísimas modelos de pasarela: su físico era exuberante y su rostro era anticuado, digno de una estrella de cine de principios de siglo —agregó una reconocida editora de revistas femeninas—. Ver a una mujer así, con una vida impactante a cuestas, conquistar a un hombre del calibre de Trunks Brief significa una victoria para todas las mujeres. Ella nos decía: «¡sí se puede!» cada vez que caminaba de la mano de Trunks, luciendo la sonrisa más gigantesca. Ella no era inaccesible como otras personas conocidas, y que Trunks estuviera con ella lo volvía más accesible para las masas, cosa que es de agradecer cuando viene de un hombre tan poderoso. Lo _humaniza_, mensaje que siempre es positivo en tan vanidoso mundo.

Reapareció la voz del locutor y, mientras se expresaba, decenas de fotos de la pareja decoraron la pantalla, fotografías en las más variadas situaciones: cenando, caminando por la calle, viajando en auto, en algún evento.

—Eran una de esas parejas doradas que tanto encantan a la gente común. Era como ver a un Rey y una Reina; ése era el efecto que, enigmáticamente, provocaban en la gente y los medios. Claro que una pareja tan brillante siempre busca ser opacada.

—Y empezaron los rumores... —Reapareció Susu—. Se dijo tanto sobre ellos..., muchas porquerías. Isa, de naturaleza desenfadada, no hacía mucho caso; a Trunks sí solía afectarle. Él siempre fue, y sigue siendo, muchísimo más reservado; su perfil es infinitamente más bajo que el que tenía Isa, quien no hablaba demasiado de su vida privada pero sí daba muchas entrevistas y asistía a muchos eventos y fiestas exclusivas. —La artista plástica rió unos momentos—. Trunks aparecía en los medios _por ella_, porque a ella le gustaba, no porque le interesara. Hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo así: todo es _accidental_, pues él no tiene anhelo alguno de fama.

Otro periodista apareció en pantalla y empezó a enumerar los extraños y, hasta ahora desconocidos por Pan, absurdos rumores que rondaban a tan bonita pareja:

—Se dijo que se filmaban teniendo sexo, que se bebían la sangre el uno al otro, que hacían tríos con gente de la farándula... ¿Qué más? —El hombre hizo memoria—. ¡Ah! Cómo olvidar el rumor de que Isabelle lo fotografiaba a él teniendo relaciones con otras mujeres…

«¡¿Qué? Sí, claro. ¡Qué asco que se metan tanto en tu intimidad! ¡¿A quién mierda le importa lo que hacían en su cuarto?! Qué metida es la gente», necesitó decirse Pan, fastidiada por lo que escuchaba.

—Se dijo de todo, quizá porque a los ojos de la gente parecían excéntricos y se tendía a pensar que hacían cosas que alimentaban esta excentricidad —agregó el mismo periodista de antes—. Ellos iban a muchas entregas de premios y demás eventos sociales, muchos de éstos siempre relacionados con la caridad que ambos practicaban y que Trunks sigue practicando en nombre de Isabelle. Se mostraban juntos en alfombras rojas, seguramente por insistencia de una Isabelle a la que le gustaban las cámaras y el mundo del espectáculo; él siempre lucía serio y ella siempre aferrada a él. Más que imágenes no se podían obtener, por lo cual empezaron a correr estos rumores que rayaban lo absurdo y que jamás fueron comprobados.

—Lo que sí es cierto, según se sabe —agregó otra periodista—, es que Isabelle lo fotografiaba todo el tiempo. Dicen que hay cientos de fotos que ella le tomó y que hoy en día estarían en poder de él. Es una pena que no salgan a la luz, seguramente jamás las veamos, pero sería interesante verlas puesto que ella tenía una forma demasiado genial de retratarlo.

—Es una suerte —dijo un fotógrafo— que algunas de esas fotos hayan llegado a la luz pública. —Acompañaron a los comentarios algunas fotos de Trunks sacadas por Isabelle, preciosas todas y cada una de éstas—. Ella hacía muestras de sus fotos cada año, además del calendario a beneficio y los libros compilatorios, y allí pudimos ver muchísimas imágenes nuevas sacadas exclusivamente para esas ocasiones, donde Trunks, por supuesto, siempre aparecía. En sus libros, sobre todo, era él quien más páginas llenaba. Trunks era, evidentemente, su «musa».

—Es muy recordada una sesión que organizó Isabelle para el calendario del año 793 —recordó un actor y amigo de la protagonista del especial—. Aparecí yo y también aparecimos muchos amigos de ella. —Exhibieron las fotos de quien hablaba, de Susu y de otras personas de conocimiento público, todas cercanas a la pelirroja—. También aparecieron figuras inmensas del espectáculo y el deporte mundial y, por supuesto, la frutilla del postre fueron las fotos de Trunks.

Por fin llegó el híbrido a la pantalla y Pan sintió sus mejillas rojas al ver unas fotos que no recordaba conocer: Trunks salía de espaldas, su cabeza volteada hacia atrás, y rodeado de espejos que enfocaban cada rincón de su cuerpo, el que sólo tenía por ropa un sensual pantalón negro con el cinturón y el botón desabrochados.

—¡Por Kami! Qué sensualidad y perfección mostraba ese cuerpo. ¡Y su mirada _penetrando_ la cámara! —opinó, aireada, la editora de revistas femeninas—. Creo que ese día, Cort se propuso ser la mujer más envidiada del planeta. De más está decir que, al mostrarnos a ese hombre tan perfecto con el que dormía cada noche, lo logró.

—Trunks volvía loca a Isa —comentó Susu. Siempre que le tocaba el turno de hablar, reía tentada—. Lo miraba y enloquecía, estaba fanatizada con él. Siempre encontraba la excusa para pedirle más y más fotos. Trunks era su «musa», lo era de verdad. Ella veía su alma a través de las fotos y enloquecía cuando lo miraba a los ojos: ella _amaba _los ojos de Trunks, lo hacía de una forma _casi_ enfermiza pero muy, muy sentida... Quizá demasiado. —La artista se emocionó, seguramente por el recuerdo de su querida amiga. Hizo una pausa y, después de un suspiro enérgico, prosiguió—. Isabelle encontró en él al modelo ideal, ese que jamás iba a cansarse de retratar. Trunks encontró, a su vez, a alguien que también lo inspiraba. Aunque de eso no puedo hablarles. —Rió y rió, sin parar.

«¿A qué se referirá?», no puedo evitar preguntarse Pan.

—En septiembre del año 792, a tres años de haberse conocido —contó el relator—, Trunks e Isabelle contrajeron matrimonio en una ceremonia estrictamente privada. La única foto que se pudo conseguir la proporcionó la propia Isabelle a través de su página de internet oficial.

Mostraron una sencilla fotografía de ellos dos besándose, motivo por el que Pan recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica esa hermosa boda, a la que por supuesto había asistido junto con los Guerreros Z, Susu y nadie más.

—Isabelle hizo gala de su excentricismo al no usar traje de novia: se puso un vestido blanco cortísimo junto con tacones altos y un tocado pequeño en la cabeza. Era toda una _bomba sexy_ —contó entre nuevas risas Susu—. Trunks se puso un traje cualquiera, nada del otro mundo... Fue una ceremonia sencilla y tierna.

Finalmente y después de relatar más hechos significativos de la carrera de Isabelle —entre los que se encontraba una sesión de su abuelo Satán para una prestigiosa revista, fotos que fueron inmensamente populares y elogiadas en la historia del luchador—, llegó el momento de la parte triste, del momento cuando ella enfermó.

Relataron los hechos de forma bastante respetuosa, lo cual le dio una especie de tranquilidad a Pan. También mencionaron rumores molestos como el que ella había muerto por una sobredosis y cosas incomprensibles y que lejos estaban de la realidad que la misma Pan conocía por su entorno. Se dijo también que Isabelle no se habría cuidado apropiadamente para combatir con su enfermedad, cosa que nunca fue confirmada y de la que Pan, ahora sí, mucha idea no tenía.

El programa empezaba a llegar a su fin y una de las últimas en hablar fue Susu:

—Ella aún tenía mucho para darnos —dijo entre lágrimas que limpiaba constantemente; a pesar de ello, sonreía, y reía, y se mostraba fuerte—, tenía mucho por fotografiar y por expresar a través de sus fotos. Pero ella era especial, de esas personas que están destinadas a ser estrellas, no seres de este mundo imperfecto. Isa tenía que quedar en la historia como una leyenda, ése era su destino y así fue. Ahora es una estrella, la más brillosa de todas. —Mientras se escuchaba su voz en _off_, se veía a Susu en su taller de trabajo con pinturas que había hecho para homenajear a su amiga—. Me alegra que se la recuerde como lo que fue y como lo que siempre será: una mujer _excesivamente_ especial.

Mostraron algunas imágenes del entierro tomadas a distancia, desde el exterior del cementerio, por los paparazzi, y Pan se vio a sí misma en el fondo de alguna foto junto a sus dos abuelos, tanto Gokuh como Mr. Satán, quienes la llevaron de la mano durante toda la ceremonia. Bien recordaba la lluvia, los jazmines sobre el ataúd y a éste hundiéndose en la tierra para desaparecer de sus vistas para siempre. Volvió a llorar al recordar todo lo que había sentido aquel día y al ver las difusas fotos de Trunks bajo un paraguas y con lentes oscuros censurando sus ojos mientras se retiraba del cementerio, seguramente repasando en su mente la devastadora imagen de verse separado de por vida de su mujer. Goten lo tomaba del hombro, Susu de la mano, y Bulma y Bra caminaban aferradas a Vegeta justo detrás de ellos.

El programa finalmente terminó, con una reflexión final de varios periodistas. Las palabras de uno en particular llamaron la atención de la joven:

—Isabelle donaba mucho dinero para caridad, lo que demostraba que jamás olvidó su origen. Es admirable que Trunks Brief siga haciéndolo. Él sigue con el legado de su mujer y eso es admirable. No debe ser fácil, pero siempre se lo ve en algún evento social, entregando premios para artistas que colaboran con distintas entidades benéficas. Y se muestra orgulloso de seguir la actividad de Isabelle. Desde que ella murió, sólo allí se lo puede encontrar, en algún evento. Jamás habla con la prensa, jamás se lo escuchó diciendo algo sobre Cort, ¡ni siquiera hemos oído su voz pronunciando su nombre...! Los paparazzi siguen obsesionados con él pero jamás se lo pudo encontrar con otra chica, lo que vuelve real eso que transmitía la famosa foto de la lámpara y el traje desarreglado: un hombre lleno de sentimientos que aún sigue amando a su mujer. Es una imagen bastante irreal cuando de alguien conocido se trata pero, increíblemente, verdadera.

Minutos después la transmisión terminó, no sin antes mostrar la única foto realmente _producida_ de ellos dos, la que Pan creía haber visto en un libro que Bra le había enseñado una vez. Frente a un espejo, Trunks serio y tras ella, escondido por el cuerpo y el cabello de su mujer y con los brazos rodeando sus hombros, el rostro hacia el lado contrario de ella, ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido; Isabelle de frente, una cámara en sus manos, a la altura de su pecho, y una especie de sábana censurando su cuerpo. Una sonrisa llenaba su rostro de felicidad.

Se veían hermosos, eran perfectos en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y qué triste el quiebre de esa perfección.

Pan necesitaba un pañuelo pero ya, así que apagó la televisión y bajó sigilosamente hacia la cocina. Dejó la taza del café que hacía una hora había terminado en el lavabo y buscó papel de cocina en la penumbra. Mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y su nariz luego de haber llorado la mitad del programa, una leve presencia tras ella logró asustarla.

—No aparezcas así de la nada —pidió—. Me asustaste, Oob.

El muchacho pidió disculpas sin mostrarse ante Pan. Su voz sonaba avergonzada.

—Te escuché sollozar y me preocupé —susurró el muchacho—. Estaba durmiendo en la sala, tu abuela me dejó el sofá. —La encaró, y acarició levemente su mejilla al ver sus ojos enrojecidos—. ¿Estás bien?

Pan, con un movimiento brusco, se alejó de él.

—Estaba viendo una película muy triste y me hizo llorar —mintió a medias—. El final fue demasiado para mí.

—Si quieres, cuando termine el entrenamiento podemos mirar una película juntos, me encantaría... hacerte compañía —ofreció tímidamente el muchacho.

—Hasta mañana. —Pan se retiró ignorando olímpicamente el ofrecimiento de Oob.

«Ni loca lloraría ante ti».

Llegó a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y observó detenidamente el techo. Pensó en Isabelle, Trunks y la tristeza que se desprendía de su historia.

«Si yo perdiera a alguien especial así, de un día para el otro...».

Recordó cuando se enteró de la enfermedad de Isabelle. Trunks y ella habían mantenido el secreto por mucho tiempo, hasta que se le anunció a la mujer que ya no había nada por hacer. Cuando todos se enteraron, Bra fue corriendo a su casa y lloró con ella horas enteras, devastada por las malas nuevas.

«Bra la quería tanto...».

Recordó a su amiga diciendo una y otra vez, con enfermiza repetición, «prometió fotografiarme en mi fiesta de 16 años. Prometió hacerlo, prometió hacerlo». Claro que Bra no lloraba por el hecho de que esas fotos no pudieran ser hechas por tan talentosa fotógrafa; lloraba, más bien, por el gesto dulce de su cuñada que jamás llegaría a existir, por esa promesa que quedaría eternamente en deuda. Por saber que Isabelle no estaría allí con ella nunca más.

«Perder a un ser querido de forma tan desgarradora...».

Recordó eso que Bra le contó una vez: Trunks había ido a suplicarle a Dende que lo ayudara, y Dende nada había podido hacer, pues las _Dragon Balls_ no curan enfermedades. Shen Long no podía ir contra el destino de una muerte natural.

«Es una pena que no sirvan para casos así...».

Pero tenía lógica en cierto punto: era el destino. Éste es devastador para todos por igual, da vida y la quita con sólo pestañar, por lo cual era _justo_ que el dragón nada pudiera hacer.

«Hay tanta gente que muere antes de tiempo, tanta gente que merece seguir con vida».

¿Por qué ellos tenían que estar tocados por una varita mágica? Todos eran iguales en el planeta Tierra.

«Pero me da tanta pena...».

Entre pensamientos desordenados y algunas lágrimas derramadas sentidamente, la joven al fin logró dormirse en algún momento de la noche, entre pensamientos que bramaban lo triste que le parecía toda la situación.

* * *

><p>Apagó la televisión y se quedó callada, sumida en el silencio de su sala de estar. El reflejo que la pantalla sin funcionar le devolvió de sí misma fue capaz de perturbarla: esa era ella, aquella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes a quien todo hombre que se había cruzado había llamado <em>ángel<em>, pues su imagen hacía pensar en algo celestial. La dulzura de su boca, la suavidad de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos. Un _ángel_, le decían, pero ella no veía lo que el reflejo le devolvía, sino más allá de éste; veía su mente, su alma y, por sobre todas las cosas, su corazón. Respiró hondo y supo que en el último había solamente una cosa, una persona:

«Trunks...».

Ni un simple atisbo de alguno de sus sentimientos; solamente él.

Él, como tantas veces.

Perfecto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar ese fantasma de su pecho, tratando de no dejarse poseer por la influencia maligna que _él_ causaba en ella.

«No debo pensar más en ti».

—Pero no puedo...

No podía. Y desde hacía demasiados años que luchaba contra ello.

Se levantó del suelo en el que estaba sentada y caminó en las sombras para alejarse de la sala de estar. Sentía cómo subía el calor por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al punto de asfixiarla. Fue hacia su habitación y poco importó que ésta estuviera sumida en la más profunda oscuridad: encontró rápidamente eso que buscaba, que estaba bajo su cama. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo y buscó el botón de su lámpara de noche en la mesa de luz. Al encontrarlo lo accionó, y pudo ver a su querida y especial caja, esa que contenía lo peor de su persona.

Lo más hermoso del universo.

Abrió la caja y desperdigó las fotos por todo el suelo, no sin antes tomar entre sus manos el folio que contenía aquel conocido número de _Z News_. Lo desenvolvió, y recorrió las páginas de la revista, hasta llegar a donde quería.

Respiró con dificultad al mirarlo, tan perfecto y eterno, tan lejano a sí misma.

—Trunks... —suspiró.

¡Tantos años viviendo esa mentira!, en esa necesidad de sentirse cerca del hombre de sus sueños, de su _amor _imposible. Años enteros, décadas incluso. ¡Tanto tiempo! Y tanto amor, y tanto deseo, y tanta injusticia.

Acarició el rostro de la foto y se sintió devastadoramente sola. El silencio se hizo uno con su corazón.

—Esto es tan estúpido —admitió frente a la foto—. Pero yo... —Acercó la revista a su rostro y besó sentidamente a la persona que desde allí la miraba.

Él, para ella, significaba demasiadas cosas. Él simbolizaba el fuego que había en su pecho, pero también el deseo animal que la quemaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Él, para ella, era lo prohibido, lo malo, lo dañino. Él era su droga, su adicción más grande y, en total contradicción, también era su inspiración.

Él era la perfección. Él era una obra de arte.

Él era inalcanzable.

Inaccesible.

«Imposible...».

Él era un sueño, _su_ sueño. Era lo platónico que llenaba su mundo. Él era su ideal, su pasión, su amor, su obsesión.

Él era, más que todo, su absoluta perdición.

Su pecho estallaba en gritos que se contradecían los unos a los otros, necesitados de hacerse escuchar, de bramar con todas las fuerzas posibles. ¡Quería gritar! Si no lo hacía, se ahogaría en la desesperación de tantos sentimientos en choque en el centro de su alma.

Gritar. En su mundo, ése era un sinónimo de _expresar_.

Lo imaginó con enfermizo detalle, como hacía desde su más tierna adolescencia, y todo se distorsionó. Cegada, tomó la _netbook_ de su mesa de luz y la abrió. Buscó su programa de texto favorito y, una vez ahí, fijó su vista en el cursor negro que latía sobre el blanco más puro, que esperaba el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el teclado.

—Trunks...

Sin más, comenzó:

* * *

><p><em>Tú y yo, endemoniadamente juntos, como en tantas noches apasionadas de mi mente. Mi fantasía favorita: la de tenerte sobre mí ahogando mi cuerpo y quemando mi alma. Te deseo más que nunca e igual que siempre, obnubilada por tus ojos y por el sudor que imagino sobre tu piel. Lo imagino tan, tan bien..., casi como si lo estuviera viendo.<em>

_..._

_Me haces lo que quieres, cegado por el deseo perverso de mancharme, de castigarme por pensamientos tan sucios que te incluyen cada noche, cada día._

_..._

_Me lo haces y me quemas; eres el demonio que me matará. Y yo no puedo dejar de mirar tus ojos enfermos de placer, los cuales me miran fijamente y sin perder detalle._

_..._

_Te oigo gritar mi nombre entre jadeos descontrolados; eso es suficiente para mí. Me desarmo en tus brazos y ya no logro sentir nada, pues lo único que existe para mí es tu cuerpo, el sudor que lo hace brillar y los ojos que, admito sin vergüenza, te arrancaría para tener siempre conmigo._

_En mis manos, mi demonio._

_Tus ojos, míos._

_..._

_Grito tu nombre; con él, grito todo lo que provocas en el alma que llena este cuerpo pecador._

_Pecador por tu causa._

_Vivo por tu mera existencia._

* * *

><p>El texto nunca dejó de extenderse, ella poseída por la imperiosa necesidad de expresar con palabras eso que sentía en los rincones más íntimos de su ser: la más despiadada desesperación.<p>

Carnal y afectiva; desesperación de múltiples _significados_.

Al terminar de escribir, lo subió al blog que administraba junto con otros escritores anónimos que, como ella, expresaban sus más oscuras fantasías y las compartían con los millones de usuarios que tenía Internet a lo largo y ancho del planeta.

Antes de subir la entrada, la firmó:

—Alice Raven —pronunció mientras escribía.

La entrada quedó subida al blog, y ella cerró instantáneamente su _netbook_ para ponerse a ordenar las fotos de Trunks que coleccionaba desde hacía años, todas desperdigadas por el suelo, todas mirándola a ella.

—Si tan sólo pudiera tenerte una sola vez...

Miró la famosa foto de la lámpara y la ropa desarreglada y una oleada de calor la recorrió, calor que llenó tanto a la que _deseaba_ como a la que _amaba_, a esas dos partes bien distintas y bien unidas de su ser.

—Una sola vez...

Escondió la caja bajo su cama y la vergüenza bien conocida la invadió.

Ese blog tenía por título _Fantasías íntimas de conocimiento público_ y muchos escritores anónimos subían a diario relatos eróticos de lo más variados, contenidos de todos colores que satisfacían a cualquiera: había de todo para todos. El blog tenía miles de visitas, acumuladas en poco más de tres años. Ella estaba allí hacía un año y no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados con respecto a subir escritos tan viscerales en tan oscuro lugar.

Y la vergüenza era tan grande, y la satisfacción tan roja.

No sabía de qué era capaz si, algún día, tenía la posibilidad de _sentir_ en toda la extensión de la palabra al hombre que jamás podía mirar a los ojos cuando lo tenía frente a ella.

Sollozó suavemente.

—Te amo tanto, Trunks...

Y escribir era, para ella, el único medio para sentirse cerca del hombre al que no se atrevía a hablarle jamás. Era el placer de mentirse a sí misma, relatar todo lo contrario a la realidad entre ellos, entre el hijo de Bulma y la hija de Krilin, los amigos de tantas décadas que, de alguna forma, habían fundado la _familia_ de los Guerreros Z junto a Gokuh.

Corrió hasta la ducha y abrió el agua fría. Una ducha era de mucha ayuda cuando no podía sacar al híbrido saiyan-terrícola de su mente.

Aunque a veces ni eso la hacía sentir mejor.

Bañada y lista para dormir, temblorosa, se metió en su cama y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Más pensamientos impúdicos y agresivos, oscuros por mérito propio, la invadieron, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular. Atendió inmediatamente.

—¿Sí? —respondió algo sobresaltada, tiritando de frío.

—Marron, quería decirte buenas noches —dijo, dulce, Krilin—. Mañana, según el meteorológico, lloverá. Llévate un paraguas, ¿sí? Te quiero, princesa...

La muchacha rió infantilmente al escuchar tan cursis palabras.

—Yo también, papi... Hasta mañana.

Lanzó el celular sobre su mesa de luz y abrazó sus piernas bajo las sábanas.

—Si supieras quién soy, papá...

Tal vez te decepcionarías, se dijo.

Sé que lo harías.

—Si supieras quién soy...

Un monstruo: eso soy, eso me siento, se repitió como cada noche. Un monstruo que escribe con el único fin de no sentirse tan sola en el mundo, tan a solas con su obsesión.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras su espalda, segundos después se desmoronó en el suelo.<p>

—Ay, Kami...

Estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, lo cual, por algún motivo, lo hacía sonreír. Se arrastró como una víbora por el piso. Intentó pararse pero sin éxito.

—Goten, Goten, Goten... Te dije que no pidieras otro tequila...

Tardó bastante pero llegó a su habitación, mas no logró subirse a la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y sintió que éste era la almohada más cómoda.

—Isabelle... ¡¿Por qué me dejas tomar tanto?! Te dije que el tequila me emborracha demasiado...

Suspiró con desgano, y la lucidez pareció volver, por lo menos un ápice de ésta.

—Isa... —Se trepó finalmente a la cama y se abandonó sobre la misma—. Era más divertido emborracharse contigo...

Levantó un poco su borrosa vista y distinguió, en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, un cuadro de su mujer y él posado sobre la mesa de luz. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se abrazó al objeto. Ana suerte de alivio brotó de su alma al hacerlo.

La extrañaba con locura pero ni borracho lograba llorar.

—Todo era más divertido...

Algo le pasaba y no sabía qué, o sí sabía, pero no quería pensar en ello: bastante lo había preocupado que una mujer muy bonita intentara ligarlo en el bar y que él no hubiera aceptado una noche con ella. En otras circunstancias lo habría aceptado, ¡claro que sí! Cada tanto le venía más que bien un poco de calor humano en la cama.

Pero no había caso: no sentía deseo alguno. Por nada ni por nadie.

Era como si le hubieran extirpado el corazón.

Lanzó el cuadro lejos de él, odiando a Isabelle en medio de la borrachera, sincero con sí mismo por un maldito momento.

—¡Ya no siento nada! —bramó sin vergüenza.

Y eso le daba miedo.

Muchísimo miedo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo I<strong>_

_**Disculpen la extensión del capítulo**__, pero me excedí sin poder evitarlo._

_Algunas aclaraciones: _

_Sobre las palabras de Marron en la escuela: el romanticismo era uno de mis periodos de estudio favoritos en mi clase de literatura. Lo expliqué como lo recuerdo, basándome en lo que mi profesora nos explicó a mí y a mis compañeros en el cuarto año de la secundaria y lo que yo fui investigando después. Quise explicarlo de forma sencilla y entendible. Si hay ciertos errores no les prestemos mucha atención ya que el Dragon World no es el mundo en el que nosotros vivimos, por lo cual la historia no es igual para ellos que para nosotros (?). Por eso tampoco nombré autores ni nada por el estilo; me parecía un exceso._

_Sobre Isa: tal vez parezca una vil Mary Sue durante un tiempito, pero ya se van a ir clarificando las cosas. Lo que se mostró en este capítulo es un poco la visión general que hay de ella; Isabelle, seguramente, no era tan dulce ni tan perfecta como la retratan los periodistas._

_La fama: no se sorprendan si Trunks e Isabelle son demasiado famosos (?). Fotógrafos famosos hay (más abajo nombro algunos de mis favoritos) y empresarios poderosos ni hablar (me acaba de pasar un escalofrío en la espalda al recordar al chocolatero Ricardo Fort y al impresentable Donald Trump... ¡ah! u.u). Lo que me parece les da a ambos más popularidad en sí es el estar juntos y, sobre todo, el final trágico de su historia._

_Digamos que a Isabelle la impulsó mucho salir con Trunks (y los escándalos que iban de la mano con su profesión) y, después de morir, su figura quedó muy grabada en el inconsciente colectivo. Siempre pasa que alguien muere y logra más fama que cuando vivía. Siendo Trunks el apuesto dueño del imperio Cápsula, no es de extrañar que sea muy conocido (más considerando su enorme atractivo físico... n.n). Lo analicé desde ese punto y me parece algo coherente. _

_Hay parejas que son recordadas más por haber estado juntas que por lo que eran separados. Hay un caso muy conocido, el del guitarrista Eddie Van Halen y la mujer que tuvo por más de 20 años, que era una actriz "medio pelo"; a pesar de ello, siempre que en canales como E! (Z! Entretenimientos es una suerte de parodia XD) hacen rankings de parejas recordadas, ellos siempre están en los primeros puestos (?)._

_La fama es caprichosa y hay gente famosa que no sabemos por qué lo es... Hay figuras que trascienden su labor y logran quedar en nuestra cabeza, simplemente, por el carisma que tienen. Pienso que Trunks es una persona carismática (bah: en su familia TODOS lo son, ese es el sentir que tengo sobre la familia Brief, a pesar de ser más fan, basándome en el conjunto, de la familia Son XD) y creo que un planteo cercano a éste con él tiene un poquito de sentido._

_Sobre el tema de los herederos: ¿cuántos "hijos o nietos de" son famosos? MUCHOS. Lo que expliqué por medio del programa de tv acerca de la obsesión reciente de la prensa con los herederos millonarios es algo en lo que creo totalmente. En mi carrera he estudiado sobre la masividad de los medios y se sabe que a partir de ciertos acontecimientos que marcaron la historia del siglo pasado (el asesinato de Kennedy, por ejemplo), el exceso de información llegó para quedarse. Tenemos demasiada información servida en bandeja, que crece minuto a minuto y nos sobrecarga. La basura se extendió para siempre (?). Recomiendo _La tiranía de la comunicación_ de Ignacio Ramonet, que me ayudó mucho con estos pensamientos sobre los medios. La diferencia entre Bulma y Trunks quise explicarla desde ahí para que se entendiera y, obvio, para excusarme (?)._

_Sobre la enfermedad que mató a Isa: no quería inventar una enfermedad porque quería que fuera realista, pero tampoco es mi deseo meterme demasiado en esa cuestión. Lo que me interesaba era que fuera una pieza más de esta historia: recordemos que Shen Long, como bien dijo Gokuh cuando Trunks del futuro le contó que iba a morir por una enfermedad del corazón, no cura enfermedades... Siendo DB una serie con alta cuota fantástica, me interesaba enfocarme en algo creíble y realista, así que disculpen si alguien se sintió tocado/ofendido o lo que sea por la mención de la horrorosa palabra "cáncer"... Lo hago con __**respeto**__._

_Sobre Marron: hacerla IC es complicado y a lo largo de la historia voy a ir mostrando lo que considero IC en ella y lo que le agregué en el contexto de esta historia. Está bueno buscarle oscuridad a un personaje que siempre nos da la sensación de dulzura y belleza casi angelical; esas son mis intenciones, espero no descarrilar._

_El tequilazo: sé que hay muchas formas de tomar tequila, pero lo que yo quise hacer acá es basarme en cómo lo tomamos acá en Argentina cuando pedís una ronda en un bar. Eso (?)._

_Sobre la profesión de Isabelle: me imagino sus fotos como algo parecido a lo que hace Floria Sigismondi (la conocí por sus videoclips de Marilyn Manson, The Cure y Christina Aguilera... El de "Fighter" es mi favorito), además del estilo tan particular (entre glam y grotesco) que tiene David LaChapelle al fotografiar gente ultra conocida (si miran su galería encontrarán fotos de gente MUY famosa, fotos MUY conocidas que van de Britney Spears hasta David Bowie pasando por Rob Zombie, Pamela Anderson y unas fotos ADORABLES que le sacó a Di Caprio personificando a Jesús, las cuales recomiendo buscar en su web oficial). ¡Ni hablar de Annie Leibovitz! Hay fotos que AMO que son parte de su obra... ¡Maravilloso! La vi en tv varias veces, tiene fotos de celebridades MUY, pero MUY reconocidas y es considerada la mejor del mundo. Todos vimos una foto de ella en alguna parte. Ejemplo: las de John Lennon desnudo abrazando a Yoko Onno, quizá una de las fotos más apasionadas que vi en mi vida. Además, ella tuvo una historia de amor un poquitito parecida a lo que planteé acá: estuvo más de diez años con una escritora, Susan Sontag, hasta que ella falleció, y la conoció cuando tuvo que fotografiarla para la sobrecubierta de uno de sus libros. Igual aclaro que me enteré de eso un tiempo después de escribir este capítulo (que data del 2010) y no pude evitar sorprenderme al leer sobre el tema. Si esa hermosa y triste historia hubiera servido de inspiración, les aseguro que se los diría, pero fue casualidad. Me emocioné mucho al enterarme. Annie es genial... Hay videos MUY buenos de ella en Youtube que me han servido mucho. _

_Me imaginé las fotos de Isabelle como algo sumamente llamativo y entre colorido y oscuro (eso fue lo que intenté explicar). Por eso sus fotos de Trunks llamaron la atención entre otras cosas, porque eran "sencillas" al lado de las cosas elaboradas que ella hacía. Me imagino el estilo de Isabelle como una mezcla bizarra entre estos tres fotógrafos._

_Era una fotógrafa de celebridades, punto._

_Yo considero a la fotografía como una forma de arte. Muchos no lo creen así y este debate trasciende escalofriantemente este humilde fic. He visto fotos HERMOSAS de las cosas y personas más variadas. Creo que es una forma genuina de expresión. Captar algo que logre emocionar es arte. La emoción es, para mí, la base del arte._

_El amontonamiento de los Son (?): al final de Z, se muestra que los Son se dividen en dos casas que están juntas en Paoz. En una viven Gokuh, Chichi y Goten, y en la otra viven Gohan, Videl y Pan. Acá los junté a todos sin querer, fue un ERROR que después me dio un poco de pereza corregir (?), por lo que decidí dejarlo así. Total, esto es un pseudo-AU._

_Excusas, Schala S, excusas. XD_

_Vegeta amigo de Mr. Satán: sí, claro. XD Se me ocurrió que a los ojos de una supuesta prensa interesada en los Brief, esta relación se podría haber hecho tranquilamente. A lo mejor, nuestro querido Satán dijo ser amigo de él y de Gokuh en algún momento; la cercanía entre los tres se pudo haber captado tranquilamente por la cercanía de las familias. También, si la prensa se ponía averiguar, seguramente se hubiera enterado de la cercanía entre Satán y los Guerreros Z. Así que sí. XD_

_Alisha, la profe (?) de matemáticas: al igual que Isa, era un personaje de ese viejo fic que jamás publiqué... No recuerdo bien qué hacía en esa historia (?). Si no me equivoco era una mesera. XD_

_Las fotos de Trunks: estaba pensando en algo específico, en un videoclip dirigido por Samuel Bayer sin ir más lejos, pero mejor les cuento otro día, para no alargar tanto (?). AMO sus videoclips ("Until it sleeps" de Metallica, "Only happy when it rains" de Garbage, "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana, "Poison heart" de Ramones y un hermoso etc.) y, si bien no es su caso, es muy loco que mucho fotógrafo de celebridades terminó siendo director de videoclips musicales. XD_

_Así que Isa también terminó siéndolo (?)._

_Otro fotógrafo genial: el fallecido Herb Ritts. También dirigía videoclips y le sacó a Madonna algunas de las fotos de ella que más amo._

_Donna Star, la entrevistadora (?): a lo mejor vuelve a aparecer, por eso dejé su nombre. XD_

_Aclaración: por un par de comentarios que me llegaron, me parece importante decir que __**no cambié las edades de los personajes**__. Creo que fue la elevada edad de Isabelle lo que hizo dudar a algunos. Este fic está ambientado en el año 799 del dragonworld, por lo tanto Trunks tiene 33 años (nacido en el 766), Marron 28 (nacida en el 771) y Pan 20 (nacida en el 779). Isabelle murió en el 795, así que en ese momento Trunks tenía 29 años, Pan 16 y Marron 24. =)_

_Y los agradecimientos..._

_¡GRACIAS POR LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS Y PMS! Superó escalofriantemente mis expectativas. __**¡MIL GRACIAS!**__ No esperaba muchos comentarios, pues este fic se me hace un poco raro, así que les agradezco de corazón. n.n_

_En fin... _

_¡Gracias por leerme! Es un honor._

_Eso es todo, les mando un beso gigante._

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball <em>(C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	3. II: La fijación artística

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo II<em>

_"La fijación artística"_

xxx

* * *

><p>Despertó con la cabeza hecha una piedra: le dolía como nunca y era molesta como siempre. La única parte buena de su estado era que el dolor no era de ayuda a la hora de pensar en demasía. Con dificultad, revisó el bolsillo del abrigo que no se había quitado al llegar a su casa, donde encontró su celular repleto de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto sin leer. Miró la hora sin mirarla realmente y descubrió eran las 11 de la mañana. Sus ojos se cerraron un instante.<p>

«Muy tarde para el trabajo».

El teléfono sonó como, seguramente, lo había hecho toda la mañana. Atendió y era su madre.

—¡TRUNKS! —gritó Bulma, quien en su voz denotó la enorme preocupación que la embargaba—. ¡Te estoy llamando hace TRES horas! ¡Estaba saliendo para tu departamento! ¡¿Estás bien?! Tu padre dice que sí, que siente tu ki... ¡PERO YO NO PUEDO SENTIRLO! Ay, Trunks...

Se sintió mal por preocuparla y, mientras se incorporaba dificultosamente en la cama, masajeó su frente por la resaca. La angustia que sentía en lo más profundo de su pecho fue como una cachetada. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a agolparse en su memoria.

—Lo siento, mamá —susurró—. Anoche...

—No digas nada, hijito. —Bulma tornó su voz a una más amable y comprensiva, seguramente más calmada por saber que él se encontraba bien—. Sé que ayer no fue un día fácil. ¿Irás al trabajo? Sólo debes pedirlo. Yo iré a reemplazarte por hoy.

Sonrió con ternura ante la propuesta de su madre y aceptó la idea encantado, pues no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para ir a firmar documentos, participar en reuniones y examinar aparatos nuevos.

—Date una buena ducha y disfruta de la cama, Trunks. Te la mereces, has trabajado mucho en los últimos días y sé que estás cansado. No te preocupes. —La voz se volvió, entonces, positiva, como siempre: ahora sí era Bulma Brief—. ¡Yo me encargo de todo! Te quiero, hijo. Descansa.

Y la comunicación finalizó.

El hombre se desperezó audiblemente y, luego de levantarse, se quitó la ropa impregnada de olor a tequila y cigarrillos. Hizo caso a su madre y fue directo a la ducha, la cual disfrutó muchísimo: el agua solía aliviar sus resacas y agradeció con todas sus fuerzas su existencia. Al salir del baño, caminó por su enorme departamento con mirada perdida, pensativo y dolorido. Se lanzó en el sofá más grande de la sala y se acurrucó junto a los muchos almohadones que se encontraban sobre éste, como en búsqueda un calor que nunca apareció.

Tenía demasiado frío y nadie estaba allí para hacerle compañía.

Se sentía más solo que nunca.

«Isa...».

—Pero no duele; cansa —murmuró para sí antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

* * *

><p>—¡La música suena para combatir la pobreza en <em>Unidos por la Música, <em>el evento benéfico más importante del año! Este sábado a las 22 por ZTV... ¡No se lo pierda! —rezó la televisión de la cafetería a la que siempre iba a tomar un té después de clases—. Con el estreno de la nueva canción de Miss Mimi, quien se encuentra preparando su nuevo disco. —Siguió hablando y hablando, solamente que Marron empezó a ignorar todo lo que decía.

—No soporto a la tal Mimi... ¡¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?! —musitó una exaltada Alisha, que tomaba un café doble a su lado, como siempre.

—No sé quién es... —afirmó Marron, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Era demasiado fácil ignorar a la televisión, más cuando Trunks ocupaba todo el espacio que había en su cerebro.

—Es una cantante pop que causa sensación —le explicó su compañera de trabajo—. ¡¿Cómo es que no la conoces, acaso vives en un termo?! Vende millones de discos en todo el planeta y hace shows extremadamente extraños... ¡El otro día la vi bailando entre hombres semidesnudos y con una serpiente enredada en su cintura! ¡¿Me quieres explicar qué tiene de arte algo así?!

Marron miró a su amiga con ojos ausentes, casi sin entender lo que le decía.

—El impacto visual es parte fundamental del entretenimiento de nuestros tiempos. A lo mejor así es como logra captar fanáticos —dijo sin pensar mucho en la respuesta.

—Hablando de cosas visuales... —Alisha buscó comodidad en su asiento y terminó de un sólo sorbo su enorme taza de café—. ¿Viste el especial de Isabelle Cort que pasaron anoche? Te juro que lloré... ¡Pobrecita! Dejar solo a tremendo bombón. Cuando vi la carita de Trunks Brief en pantalla me dio muchísima pena.

Alisha ignoraba que Marron conociera a Trunks, hecho que le parecía mejor a la rubia. No le gustaba hablar demasiado, y afirmar que conocía a una persona tan importante requeriría muchas explicaciones que no deseaba dar.

—Sí, pobre —contestó secamente. Su ceño se frunció.

Mejor ni pensar en _ella_.

—Bueno... —Su amiga tomó su bolso y se puso de pie—. Me voy a clases, estoy por llegar tarde. ¡Nos vemos!

—Adiós... —Y Marron, mientras suspiraba, agradeció la soledad.

* * *

><p>Volvió a despertarse luego de un par de horas y, para su fortuna, la resaca ya casi había desaparecido. Con un pantalón deportivo por única ropa, realmente cómodo en su departamento, Trunks caminó por el espacio sin saber bien a dónde dirigirse, simplemente disfrutando la tranquilidad en la que estaba sumido. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre y no salir más a la calle. Así de antisocial se sentía aquel día.<p>

Al pasar cerca de la entrada principal, de pronto, el hombre notó una gran cantidad de sobres que habían pasado por debajo de la puerta. Recordó la altura del mes y supo, sin equivocarse, que eran los impuestos. Aburrido y guiado por movimientos dominados por la inercia, sin atención alguna en sus acciones, levantó los sobres y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café. Leyó los remitentes uno por uno sin dejar de caminar: la luz, el teléfono, el gas, la televisión satelital, el servicio de internet... ¿Un sobre rojo?

«¿Eh?».

Confundido, separó el sobre del resto, que terminó sobre la mesa de la cocina. LO estudió con detenimiento y quedó extrañado al notar que no había remitente alguno; simplemente decía su nombre.

«Qué extraño. El portero no me pasa sobres de estas características».

Le llovían cartas de amor, insultos, perversiones y amenazas de muerte. ¡Fotos de mujeres y hombres desnudos en cantidades escalofriantes! ¡Claro que jamás le pasaban cosas así! Ya le preguntaría luego qué le hizo dejarle ese sobre.

Minutos después, ya acomodado en el sofá donde había dormido y con un café bien negro frente a él, se encontró con un corto pero no por ello menos llamativo mensaje.

* * *

><p><em>Dicen que no vienes... ¿Es cierto? Espero no lo sea ya que preparé todo para ti...<em>

* * *

><p>—¡¿Qué...?! —farfulló nervioso y extrañamente sonrojado.<p>

El mensaje continuaba.

* * *

><p><em>Debes venir el sábado. Mi show te impresionará y dará qué hablar...<em>

* * *

><p>Sin lugar a dudas, se refería a <em>Unidos por la Música<em>, el festival que organizaban algunos de los artistas musicales más reconocidos del mundo para recaudar fondos contra la pobreza. Además de un show impresionante que se podía ver en cualquier rincón del planeta, se reconocía a distintas figuras públicas que colaboraban en filantropía. A Trunks lo llamaban casi siempre porque Isabelle y él supieron dedicarse activamente a ayudar gente durante su relación. Además, históricamente, los Brief eran devotos a la caridad, especialmente su abuelo, el Dr. Brief. ¿Para qué acumular riquezas con tanto recelo? Su familia tenía _demasiado_ dinero, incluso mucho más del que se calculaba: no ayudar gente, estando en la posición en donde estaban, carecía de sentido. Era un gesto noble que mucho tenía que ver con el espíritu bondadoso de su abuelo, a quien Trunks sentía que rendía tributo cada vez que aportaba dinero y tecnología a una fundación.

Con respecto a los eventos y la prensa, en realidad era común que lo llamaran para cualquier cosa, incluso desde antes de la muerte de Isa: entregar premios, recibirlos, dar entrevistas, posar para distintos fotógrafos. ¡Incluso lo habían convocado para hacer un cameo en una película! Cosa totalmente inexplicable para él, quien apenas comprendía el significado de la palabra «actuación». ¡Solamente era un empresario! Un maldito empresario que, supuestamente, poseía una cara perfecta y amiga del _marketing_ como ninguna.

Apenas comprendía el _significado_ de la obsesión que los medios parecían tener con él.

Este año, a diferencia de los anteriores, no había aceptado ir. Los organizadores del espectáculo se mostraron reacios a aceptar un «no» por respuesta, quizá porque sólo en ocasiones de ese estilo se mostraba. La prensa quedaría hambrienta si no lo hacía. ¿Para qué tenía que ir? No le interesaba hacer pública su labor a beneficio ni que lo aplaudieran por ayudar a las personas. Si no iba, sencillamente, nada cambiaba su situación respecto de las fundaciones que apoyaba, muchas de éstas relacionadas con la lucha contra el cáncer que se había llevado a Isabelle. Le pidieron que diera una respuesta definitiva antes del sábado y ya estaba a viernes; no tenía deseo ni motivos para ir.

Miró el papel una vez más y se decidió a terminar de leerlo de una maldita vez:

* * *

><p><em>No me falles. Si no lo haces, yo tampoco lo haré. Créeme que no lo haré...<em>

_Miss Mimi._

* * *

><p>—¡¿Miss Mimi?! —gritó, incrédulo, con sudor recorriendo su frente—. No, no, no...<p>

Se acercó a la _notebook_ que poco usaba para el ocio y mucho para trabajar, que se encontraba justo frente a su sofá, abandonada sobre la mesa ratona. La abrió y buscó la famosa página de videos que tanto le gustaba a la gente. Allí, tecleó «Miss Mimi» y entró al primer video que apareció. Se quedó mirando el videoclip y, a pesar de haber decidido desde hacía meses no fumar cigarrillos durante el día —únicamente lo hacía por la noche—, necesitó prender uno para asimilar la locura que lo rodeaba.

Ella cantaba y bailaba frenéticamente con fuego de fondo y hombres que la tocaban por doquier. Estos, en un punto, la desnudaron y lanzaron al fuego en un efecto visual muy bien logrado. Después _resurgía _como un fénix, con plumas rojas y doradas pegadas estratégicamente en las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo, además de unas hermosas e inmensas alas de fuego que se extendían desde su espalda. Al final, mataba a los hombres y se manchaba con su sangre, escena que, según había escuchado en la radio —en una de esas tardes de firmar papeles que necesitaba musicalizar para no dormirse—, había sido fuertemente censurada por los distintos canales de música. Solamente en Internet se encontraba la verdadera versión, la que no poseía corte alguno; la versión que él miraba en aquel momento.

Permaneció con la boca abierta por minutos enteros. Cuando se percató de que el cigarrillo estaba consumiéndose en el cenicero, lo tomó entre sus dedos y aspiró hasta terminarlo.

Aquello era inaudito. ¡Miss Mimi, una estrella pop con fama infinita, quería _conocerlo_!

No era la primera vez que le pasaba: actrices, modelos, cantantes, cineastas, empresarias e incluso fotógrafas que no llegaban a la fama de Isabelle se le habían insinuado. Estaba _acostumbrado_, pero esto iba más allá de lo común. Que una mujer quisiera provocarlo _públicamente_, por algún extraño motivo, lo excitó. Casi sin entender por qué lo hacía pero acalorado como desde hacía tiempo no lo estaba, llamó al productor del espectáculo y le dijo una sola cosa:

—Voy —Acto seguido, cortó.

¿Por qué lo excitaba? Tal vez por la adrenalina bien conocida del pasado, esa que le generaba algo que se sentía nuevo.

«Esto no va con mi perfil. Todo el mundo va a empezar a hablar».

¡Eso sí que no lo deseaba! Pero sí deseaba un poco de calor. Hacía casi un año que no tenía sexo y empezaba a resultarle incomprensible e incluso preocupante que no sintiera deseo por ninguna mujer. Mimi era muy atractiva, aunque se notaba que era excéntrica. A lo mejor, ése era el motivo para que le llamara la atención.

«Isa también era excéntrica...».

Isabelle también, de alguna manera, lo había abordado _públicamente_ con aquellas fotos que todos recordaban. Era obvio que para sacar tremendas fotos algo había pasado, eso siempre lo había creído. Recordar cómo terminó haciéndole el amor contra la misma pared de la fotografía de la corbata tironeada y la lámpara lo excitó aún más. Los gemidos suaves y profundos, las uñas rasgando su espalda, los talones empujando sus caderas, el calor exquisito de los prominentes pechos contra el suyo.

Los ojos, fijos en él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que volvía a vivir aquella escena. Isabelle se materializaba frente a él y le susurraba amor y pasión, le decía que era perfecto; que él, para ella, era _todo_.

—Qué lejano queda todo eso.

Y qué excitante le resultaba recordarlo.

* * *

><p><em>La sed me recorre como una droga, penetra en cada rincón de mi mente y me ahoga en deseo.<em>

* * *

><p>Marron no paraba de escribir desde hacía una hora. Estaba muy inspirada por algún extraño motivo. Siempre que le pasaba, procuraba aprovechar al máximo el ataque: la inspiración, bien sabía, era una de las cosas más caprichosas del universo. ¡Cuando venía, no había que dejarla ir! Eso hacía al desnudar su alma y mostrarse tal cual era a través de las letras que tecleaba en su <em>netbook<em>.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Y yacemos, uno contra el otro, luego de tanta locura._

_..._

_Por favor... ¡No me despiertes! Permíteme quedarme un ínfimo instante más en esta fantasía, donde tú realmente estás aquí, mi demonio, contra mi cuerpo, desgarrándolo con el tuyo._

* * *

><p>Firmó el documento, lo subió a su blog y cerró la computadora. Satisfecha como cuando se siente orgullo por lo que uno crea y repasando mentalmente los párrafos que acababa de escribir, recorrió su departamento sintiéndose realmente desorientada además de tranquila. Hacía años que moría por él y jamás se había atrevido a nada; eso la frustraba en demasía.<p>

Y la inspiraba como nada en el mundo.

«Cuándo será el día», se preguntó. «Cuándo... Siempre que te veo mi cuerpo se paraliza y no puedo moverme».

—«Me hipnotizas y no me dejas ir_»_... —murmuró una de las tantas frases escritas durante esa hora de inspiración mientras tomaba asiento en la mesada de la pequeña cocina que le pertenecía, en sus manos los exámenes de sus alumnos que debía corregir.

Empezó a espiar las respuestas de los jóvenes con desgano, sin desear hacerlo. Era más hermoso pensar en Trunks e imaginar las cosas más diabólicas con él y una cama de por medio. Lo _amaba_ con locura y ya no soportaba no atreverse. ¡Era tan tímida! Realmente no podía acercársele; le era totalmente imposible. ¿Qué podía hacer contra ello? Se lo preguntó por milésima vez en su vida. En su mente se manifestó de una de las personas más importantes de su mundo:

«Mamá...».

Tener una madre con tanto carácter, tan hermosa y tan llamativa no ayudaba a ser extrovertida, no a una Marron que únicamente hablaba en voz alta cuando estaba ante los estudiantes de la escuela. Toda la vida así, sintiendo la sombra de la hermosa Nro. 18 sobre ella, tapándola, alejándola del universo.

—Ella es todo lo que no soy —se dijo a sí misma mientras le ponía un horrendo 2 a un alumno—. Ella es todo lo que no quiero y me muero por ser...

La mujer que se llevaba el mundo por delante, esa era su madre.

Esa, al mismo tiempo, no era ella.

* * *

><p>—¿Te acostaste con ella? —inquirió un Goten que, evidentemente y gracias a la eterna amistad que mantenían, no tenía temas tabú a la hora de hablar con él.<p>

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A la morena, Trunks... —Su amigo dibujó sorpresa en sus pupilas—. ¡No me digas que no lo recuerdas! Estás loco... ¡Era una morena tremendamente sensual! Cuando yo me iba a tomar el taxi, ella apareció a tu lado y empezó a besarte... —Se mostró decepcionado por el movimiento de cabeza de su camarada, quien le decía que nada había sucedido—. ¡Pensé que habías roto tu racha!

Trunks seguía luciendo sorprendido. ¡Realmente no lo recordaba! No tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo Goten. Al parecer se había emborrachado de más.

De nuevo.

—No, nada —aseguró un tanto avergonzado—. Si me hubiera acostado con ella supongo que lo recordaría.

Hizo memoria y una imagen borrosa se hizo lugar entre sus recuerdos: una chica muy bonita lo besaba y tocaba entre sus piernas con descaro, ayudada por la oscuridad del lugar escogido para los tequilas de los amigos. La chica le decía cosas al oído, algunas que no recordaba y otras que, juraba, eran parecidas a un «vamos a un hotel_»_. Lo siguiente era la soledad de un aero-taxi y el arrastrarse, cual víbora, hacia su cama.

—No —aseguró, ahora sí, con seguridad—. La rechacé.

Goten lo asesinó con la mirada.

—¡Imbécil! Tan linda, pobrecita. —Fingió un llanto por demás sobreactuado—. Ay, Trunks... ¿Acaso ya no funcionas?

Ofendido con su amigo, el hijo de Vegeta contestó enérgicamente:

—Eso no. ¡NO! —sentenció—. Tú no entiendes, Goten... No es fácil... —  
>Se revolvió en su asiento, nervioso—. Tengo épocas así, épocas en las que nada me llama la atención y no deseo a ninguna mujer: siento asco por todas porque ninguna de ellas...<p>

—... Es Isabelle —Goten sonrió y despeinó los cabellos de su amigo, buscando generarle algo de tranquilidad—. Sé que no lo entiendo, disculpa si te molestan mis chistes.

Trunks devolvió el gesto de la misma forma: despeinó los ya despeinados cabellos de Son Goten.

¿Realmente era ése el final de la frase que estaba pronunciando?

—No sé si es por eso —admitió con un poco de timidez—. Lo que pasa es que las mujeres de una noche me aburren.

Más bien, todo lo aburría, no sólo las mujeres.

Su amigo pareció meditar y pareció, también, tener una idea al juzgar por la sonrisa pícara que gesticuló su boca.

—Necesitas algo _fuera de lo común_, entiendo... —Goten sacó una cápsula mientras no paraba de asentir y de ésta salió su _notebook_. La colocó sobre la mesa del comedor de Trunks, donde ambos tomaban café desde hacía media hora—. A lo mejor esto te ayuda.

Abrió el aparato, se conectó a Internet y buscó una página particular, la que encontró rápidamente. Después, lo único que hizo fue girar la _notebook_ hacia su amigo.

—¡¿_Fantasías íntimas de conocimiento público_?! —masculló un sorprendido Trunks al leer el título del blog que su amigo le mostraba a través de la computadora. Casi se atragantó con el café.

El más joven rió con fuerza.

—Aunque no lo creas, es el blog favorito de Pares. La descubrí leyéndolo, fue una situación divertida... ¡Tendrías que haberla visto! —comentó con frescura—. Ella, cuando la conocí, no hablaba jamás de sexo. Con los años se fue soltando y, hace poco, finalmente logré que me contara sobre esto: me dijo que le encantan algunas cosas que suben ahí. —Terminó su comentario con una risa conmovida, aunque no por eso menos libidinosa.

«Si estamos hablando de Pares, esto no me sorprende», no pudo evitar pensar Trunks, Recorrió la página unos momentos, sin terminar de entender a qué venía todo eso.

—¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? —indagó finalmente—. No te entiendo...

Goten se mostró confiado, con aires de inteligencia que no iban mucho con la naturaleza despreocupada y atontada que profesaba.

—Dicen que los hombres nos excitamos más con lo visual, mientras que a las mujeres suele encenderlas algo no tan _explícito_, como leer un buen relato erótico. Se me ocurrió que esto podría gustarte —afirmó convencidísimo de lo que decía.

—No soy mujer —musitó un irritado Trunks.

—¡Lo sé! —contestó su amigo—. Pero tal vez te haga bien ejercitar un poco tu imaginación, no sé si me explico... —Sintió cómo subían oleadas de calor a sus mejillas, ya no tan seguro de sus palabras; las anuló con una carcajada desubicada—. Tal vez necesitas recibir un _estímulo diferente_... ¿Se entiende? A lo mejor lees algo que te gusta y te inspira a revolcarte por ahí.

De forma retorcida, como era costumbre en Goten, algo de razón podía haber. Eso pensó Trunks.

—Bueno, quién sabe... Aunque me da vergüenza que toques estos temas con tanta ligereza. —Se mostró más gruñón que nunca—. ¡No entiendo por qué te importa tanto!

—¡Porque seguramente te haga bien! Trunks... —Goten acercó más su silla a la de él—. Te veo muy amargado y me gustaría ayudarte. ¡Y qué mejor ayuda que hacer sentir bien al cuerpo! Seguro te hace bien un poquito de calor...

Trunks volvió a echarle un vistazo a la página y asintió ante los dichos de su compañero de aventuras.

—Lo intentaré...

Aunque más le importaba Miss Mimi, pero no venía mal un poco de lectura pecaminosa. Era algo que jamás había hecho eso de leer un relato erótico.

Necesitaba algo novedoso, tal vez eso calmara su constante sensación de sinsentido.

—¡Lee a Alice Raven! Escribe cosas sumamente sucias y perversas. —dijo finalmente Goten. Terminó con una enorme risa, marca registrada de su esencia.

Minutos después, su mejor amigo se retiró de su casa ya que solamente había ido a visitarlo para cerciorarse de que la noche anterior hubiera llegado sano y salvo. Nuevamente en silencio, Trunks clavó su mirada en el techo y se le ocurrió una buena idea:

—Iré a entrenar con papá...

Se sentía tenso y, cuando eso le sucedía, nada ayudaba más que pelear un rato con el Príncipe de los saiyan.

* * *

><p>Patada, patada, patada. Puñetazo, puñetazo, puñetazo. Ataque frontal, defensa, rayo de energía, defensa, contraataque.<p>

—¡Es inútil! —gritó Pan con fastidio, dejándose caer libremente al pasto de aquel hermoso bosque.

Observó el vasto cielo azul ensimismada en sus pensamientos, intentando evadir la parte fea y negativa de éstos. Odiaba entrenar sola y más odiaba que a nadie más que a su abuelo le interesara el combate. Imaginó una utopía, donde su padre y su madre entrenaban día y noche y no la dejaban descansar por los arduos ejercicios que le hacían repasar a diario. ¡Qué lindo vivir en una realidad así! Donde pudiera compartir lo que más le gustaba con todo el mundo, no únicamente con Gokuh.

* * *

><p><em>Respóndeme, ámame, cántame tu amor<em>

_Dime al oído tus anhelos de pasión_

_El ángel que ha caído para borrar el dolor_

_El demonio que ha sido elegido para su eterna salvación._

* * *

><p>Su canción favorita de Miss Mimi, una de las cantantes que más escuchaba últimamente, la distrajo. Buscó la mochila que había abandonado contra un árbol al empezar a entrenar. Fue hacia ésta cuando logró ubicarla con la mirada y llegó justo a tiempo para responder el llamado. El <em>ringtone<em> que sonaba le indicaba que era Bra.

—Hola —respondió secamente.

—¿Amargada? —preguntó su amiga, quien al juzgar por su voz parecía de excelente humor.

—Sí... Mi abuelo está entrenando con Oob. —Era lo único que tenía que decir para que Bra entendiera.

Efectivamente, eso hizo la princesa: entender instantáneamente qué aquejaba a su hermana del corazón.

—¿Volvió? —inquirió—. Qué pena... Ay, Pan, ¡ven a casa y me acompañas de compras! Papá no quiere llevarme porque está ocupado en su cámara de gravedad. Trunks llegó hace un rato y están como locos, ¡hay cada estruendo! Ni me quiero imaginar cómo deben estar peleando.

«Sana envidia...», no pudo evitar pensar la muchachita.

—De acuerdo... En un rato voy.

Como era viernes tenía tiempo para todo, así que se dio el gusto de ir a visitar a su amiga y pasar con ella un rato divertido, no sin antes hacer una veloz visita a su hogar para darse una ducha. Tal vez, así podría sacarse de su pecho la angustia que la embargaba.

«Entrenar empieza a no divertirme...».

Y ese sentir tan particular y desconocido le preocupaba.

* * *

><p>—¡Estás demasiado distraído! —espetó su padre justo antes de arrojarlo al suelo de una patada. Llegó hacia él y lo golpeó en la cintura, despiadado como él solo—. No sé qué te pasa, pero hoy no estás peleando bien. ¡Me aburres, chiquillo! Si viniste a hacerme perder el tiempo será mejor que te vayas.<p>

Sí: su padre era sumamente riguroso al entrenar, pero Trunks agradecía que lo fuera muy en su interior. Desde la muerte de Isabelle, se había apegado al entrenamiento y exorcizado mucha de su tristeza y furia ante tan trágica situación. Entrenar le hacía bien y, por primera vez en su vida, entendía por qué le gustaba tanto a Vegeta.

«Liberas todo... ¡Nada queda! Es como el arte: un medio de expresión».

Arte. Qué palabra que le costaba pronunciar sin sentirse un imbécil.

—Tengo un poco de resaca, por eso no fui a trabajar hoy —explicó Trunks con cierta dificultad dados los dolorosos golpes que ardían en su piel. Se paró y alejó de su padre mientras hablaba. Tosió un par de veces y limpió el hilo de sangre que descendía de su boca—. Creo que, después de todo, no fue buena idea venir —terminó su discurso admitiendo lo que sentía realidad.

Vegeta refunfuñó como era su sello distintivo, caminando alrededor de su hijo con semblante serio.

—Lárgate. ¡No me sirve un guerrero que malgasta su salud con tonterías! —Acto seguido a tan rudo comentario, se acercó peligrosamente a su hijo y percibió su aroma—. Hueles a cigarrillo...

El joven se avergonzó como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—No me sale dejarlo, lo siento —se disculpó—. Sé que afecta mis entrenamientos; sin embargo, me es imposible dejarlo por más que lo intento, papá. Ya está hecho: esto me matará algún día.

Sus palabras arrancaron una risotada de Vegeta.

—No entiendo por qué los terrícolas eligen su forma de morir: créeme que me intriga que tengan esa imperiosa necesidad de destruirse —aseguró—. Ahí vas, por el mismo camino que tu madre. Yo prefiero morir en batalla y no por una estupidez tan grande como un tubo alargado que larga humo. La muerte que yo prefiero tiene un verdadero _significado_.

Trunks asintió mecánicamente, sin mucho por agregar. Bien sabía que sus padres discutían mucho por la adicción de Bulma, que irritaba hasta niveles lejanos a la comprensión a un Vegeta cuya única adicción era entrenar.

Qué distintos eran los humanos de los saiyan.

«Y qué poco me identifico con el lado saiyan de mi ser».

No se identificaba mucho de la cámara de gravedad para afuera: solamente en los puños se había topado con las gotas saiyan que recorrían sus venas, no en otras partes. En el trabajo, en la intimidad, en las situaciones sociales; en ninguno de esos lugares se sentía saiyan, lo que, bien sabía, sí le sucedía a Vegeta.

Era como si un extraño viviera junto a él en su cuerpo.

Tomó su toalla y salió disparado de la habitación. Solo, su padre se sumergió en los movimientos rápidos y golpes al aire que tanto disfrutaba. Sediento y ya alejado de Vegeta, Trunks se encaminó hacia la cocina de la casa donde había crecido y allí se topó con Bra y Pan, quienes tomaban jugo de manzana en medio de una charla llena de risas adolescentes.

—Hola, chicas —las saludó, dulce.

Pan pegó su mirada al hombre que acababa de aparecer y vio frente a sus ojos todo aquel especial de Isabelle; lo revivió en tan sólo un segundo. No pudo evitar sentir esa sensación de irrealidad que la invadía cuando estaba cerca de Trunks: ¿el de la televisión y el que tenía frente a ella eran la misma persona? ¿El de las fotos era el Trunks que la miraba a los ojos ahora mismo? A veces, no estaba segura de ello. Se veía cercano y lejano al mismo tiempo. Accesible en las fotos de Isabelle pero extrañamente inaccesible cuando lo tenía frente a ella.

—Hola, Trunks —devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa forzada, no por falsedad sino por la tristeza que le daba verlo al recordar la historia de su mujer fallecida.

—¡Hermanito! —Bra lo abrazó, efusiva—. ¿Nos llevas de compras? Di que sí... ¡_Porfi_!

Trunks se soltó de su hermana entre risas.

—Hermanita... ¡Puedes ir por ti misma! Debo irme a casa y descansar: mañana tengo que ir a un evento, aunque muchas ganas no tengo, pero ya sabes cómo es esto.

—¿Vas a _Unidos por la Música_? —indagó Pan respetuosamente, suponiendo que a ese evento se refería ya que, bien sabía por Bra, siempre lo llamaban para ir a esa clase de lugares.

—Sí —respondió el hombre—. No sé bien para qué quieren que vaya, pero ni modo...

«Si no fuera por Mimi, no iría», agregó él en su mente.

—¡Mañana actuará Miss Mimi! —gritó Bra con todas las energías que poseía en su cuerpo—. ¡¿Por qué no me invitas cuando te invitan?! Algún día trabajaré en la empresa y debo empezar a mostrarme.

Trunks la atisbó con malos ojos: no le gustaba llevar a Bra a ese tipo de eventos. No era por no soportarla sino más bien por protegerla, aunque ella jamás podría entender de qué la protegía.

«Los medios se enamorarán de ella y yo no podré soportarlo».

No quería que perdiera la libertad que significaba caminar por la calle. No la tenía por completo porque era Bra Brief y eso era mucho decir, pero no era ni la mitad de conocida de lo que era su hermano, por lo que el último se sentía responsable de cuidarla de los medios. No en vano y aunque ella ni lo sospechara debido a su poca expresión, su hermana era una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Volviendo a analizar las palabras de Bra, Trunks necesitó preguntar algo:

—¿Te gusta Miss Mimi?

—Sí, Pan y yo la escuchamos todo el día. ¡Tiene letras muy lindas! —aseguró con la misma energía de sus palabras anteriores—. ¡Quiero ir a verla! —Desenfadada, empezó a bailar y a tararear frente a ellos.

—Ve a un concierto, mañana únicamente cantará una canción; eso tengo entendido. Es mejor que vayan a verla a algún estadio.

Bra le dedicó una mirada mortífera y el ambiente se tornó incomprensiblemente incómodo. Trunks pasó a despedirse y retirarse rápido del lugar.

Bra quedó con las súplicas atragantadas. Pan, por su parte, no hizo otra cosa que ignorar todo lo que allí se había hablado: seguía pensando en Isabelle, en las fotos de _Z News_ y en el abrazo que le había dado a Trunks al lado del ataúd de su mujer en el velatorio.

«Cuesta tanto conectar a todos los Trunks que conozco».

* * *

><p>Se recostó en su cama sintiéndose magnífico: la ducha que acababa de darse le había hecho extremadamente bien. Lejos había quedado el entrenamiento con su padre y los retos de éste hacia él. También, lejos había quedado la borrachera que había protagonizado con Goten la noche anterior. No tan lejos, eso sí, había quedado la limpieza del cuadro de Isabelle y él que había roto al llegar ebrio a su hogar: acababa de arrojarlo a la basura, no sin antes poner la foto en otro cuadro que había adquirido camino a su departamento. El cuadro nuevo relucía a su lado, en su mesa de luz.<p>

Buscó la _notebook _que había dejado sobre la cama y, feliz por estar cómodo, descansado y ligero de ropa sobre el lugar más confortable del mundo, abrió su computadora y buscó la página de Internet que Goten le había recomendado. Tecleó el título y apareció en instantes en su buscador favorito. Entró en ella sin chistar. Recorrió la página de arriba a abajo con el molesto _mouse_ incorporado de las _laptops_ y buscó a la autora que su amigo había mencionado. Encontró el _nick_ anhelado en la parte derecha de la pantalla, en un listado de autores y colaboradores del sitio. Cliqueó y, rápidamente, todos los relatos de Alice Raven estuvieron a su disposición. Leyó títulos un tanto distraído, sin saber bien por qué estaba allí pero, al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose extrañamente excitado por lo cómodo y solo que se encontraba en su cama. Tal vez le hacía falta un poco de_ magia_; eso era lo que necesitaba, o eso creía.

Un título llamó su atención de un instante a otro e hizo que su dedo índice se preparara para apretar el botón izquierdo del _mouse _incorporado:

—«Lluvia y sangre» —leyó en voz alta lo que rezaba éste.

Y cliqueó.

Y el escrito lo engulló.

* * *

><p><em>Perdida en medio de la lluvia, corro sin encontrar mi camino. Las luces de la calle marean mis sentidos y bailo bajo ellas como una niña inocente. Se siente bien ser mojado por la lluvia, pues ésta pareciera limpiar los pecados que cometo día a día.<em>

_La insatisfacción diaria queda de lado bajo la lluvia: aquí me siento desnuda y libre; también me siento insaciable._

_Justamente, cuando siento lo último es cuando apareces._

_Sí, te imagino. Tus ojos azules me miran como siempre lo hacen en mi mente y como nunca lo hicieron en la vida real. Me miran y me devoran; me desean, ahora._

_Me enredas en hilos invisibles y empiezas a manipularme, desnudas mi cuerpo de la misma forma en que la lluvia acaba de desnudar mi alma ante la noche. No me permites tocarte y eso vuelve real mi fantasía: me desespero por tu piel y no logro acceder a ella._

_¿Por qué no me permites tocarte? Si no lo hago enloqueceré._

_Y la lluvia ya no me limpia. Allí sólo estás tú y lo que haces es ensuciarme. _

_Ensuciarme de la forma en que merezco ser ensuciada. _

* * *

><p>Trunks continuó leyendo y su piel empezó a erizarse. Estaba excitado. Si bien aún no había llegado a la parte <em>sucia<em> que Goten celebrara de aquella autora, el hombre ya podía sentir el descaro y la desesperación de las apasionadas palabras. Leyó más, y la lectura, pronto, se tornó difícil: las letras empezaron a decir obscenidades. Empezaba a excitarse demasiado y, estando solo, eso era un problema.

La pasión descrita por Alice Raven era sádica, completamente violenta. Rayaba lo morboso al describir deseos de matar y morir, de ser asesinada por ese amante de ojos azules. Se imaginó que era él, que la poseía con vehemencia, y estuvo tentado a abandonar la lectura debido a la excitación manifiesta en cierto rincón de su cuerpo. No pudo hacerlo, no, debido al efecto hipnótico de las letras que aparecían en pantalla, mezcladas tan maravillosa y perversamente.

* * *

><p><em>Gritamos bajo la lluvia y nos matamos el uno al otro, convencidos de que vivir luego de tanto placer es en vano; convencidos de que jamás volveremos a conocer algo tan perfecto.<em>

_¿Y de qué vale la vida sin nuestra utópica perfección compartida? _

* * *

><p>La violencia animal, casi primitiva, que aquella mujer describía le resultaba extrañamente atractiva a la imaginación. Trunks no era violento, sí era apasionado —o eso creía, o eso le habían dicho alguna vez—, pero no llegaba a ese nivel casi enfermizo descrito por Alice Raven. Disfrutaba demasiado al ver la cara llena de placer de la mujer que compartiera cama con él como para perder su raciocinio de tal forma. Alice, por su parte, describía animales en celo, bestias sin alma que se devoraban la una a la otra. La mera idea de un sexo así le resultó no sólo novedosa, sino además interesante.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pero aquí estoy, sola frente a estas líneas. Tú no estás, como de costumbre.<em>

* * *

><p>Se sintió demasiado identificado con esa frase por obvios motivos. La empatía por la autora y el relato le recorrió las venas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nunca estarás...<em>

* * *

><p>—Qué depresiva —necesitó decir, hablando consigo mismo—. Tal vez su pareja murió...<p>

Y eso le generó aún más empatía; en otra parte de su cuerpo, seguía sintiendo excitación.

Necesitado de más palabras, leyó otros relatos y el esquema se repetía: ella describía una fantasía sobre su persona y aquel misterioso hombre de ojos azules, a quien ella definía como un demonio en más de un escrito. Siempre empezaba igual y terminaba mal, lo que generó curiosidad en el nuevo lector. Si bien la lectura se tornaba repetitiva, la pasión que las letras reflejaban cual carteles de neón en medio de la noche resultaba tremendamente adictiva. La idea del sexo y la muerte que Alice Raven explicaba en sus relatos revolvió algo en el corazón del híbrido, algo que no llegaba a comprender demasiado.

Algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Volvió al primer relato leído y vio, en la parte inferior de la página, la opción de dejar un comentario. Pensó unos momentos si era debido hacerlo, hasta que fue capaz de contestarse a sí mismo:

«¿Por qué no? Lo maravillosamente diabólico de Internet es que todos podemos ser anónimos».

Incluso él, Trunks Brief.

Sin pensarlo más, firmó:

* * *

><p><em>Señorita Raven: sus palabras me han llegado y no por la excitación que obviamente generan. Refleja una desesperación que toca algo en mi pecho, algo que no logro explicar adecuadamente pero que realmente estoy experimentando.<em>

_Su desesperación me recuerda a mi desesperación._

_Somos seres desesperados por algo que jamás tendremos: en eso, créame, nos parecemos enormemente._

_¿Podría pedirle su correo electrónico? Mis ojos azules, tal vez, no son tan preciados como los del hombre de sus sueños; sin embargo, mis ojos pueden jugar a ser quien Ud. quiera._

* * *

><p>Se rió por hablarle de Ud. y por sus palabras poco elaboradas: escribir no era su fuerte, pero al releer sintió que había expresado bastante bien su sentir.<p>

Sin convencerse del todo de lo original de su comentario, agregó unas líneas más:

* * *

><p><em>Se lo deben pedir todo el tiempo, supongo. Aún así, quiero volver a pedírselo, ya que tengo la imperiosa necesidad de conocer a mi par en la desesperación.<em>

_Quien no aproveche un alma tan apasionada, sin dudas no la juzga adecuadamente._

* * *

><p>Se encontró con la necesidad de firmar con un nombre lo que acababa de escribir. Tecleó el primero que se le vino a la cabeza, uno ya conocido por él:<p>

—Touji —escribió y pronunció al mismo tiempo.

Touji. El nombre que usaba en bares y discotecas bajo su gorra para que nadie supiera que era el empresario más rico del planeta, en medio de noches de besos casuales que desde hacía tiempo no llegaban más lejos. «T» por su nombre y «ouji» —«príncipe»— en homenaje a su padre y al Título Real que, por suerte, jamás había conocido. Le costaba imaginarse en Vegetasei siendo el Príncipe de los saiyan. ¡Qué aburrido se le hacía pensarlo cada vez que su padre hablaba de su planeta natal! También agregó un correo electrónico que no usaba oficialmente en caso de que ella quisiera contestarle.

Cerró la página no sin antes agregarla a sus favoritos; allí mismo buscó la página de videos que tan de moda estaba y se puso a mirar a Miss Mimi por largos minutos, deseando más que nunca tener una mujer en su cama.

Era buena idea salir y buscar una chica. ¿Por qué no? Solía tener suerte al ligar con mujeres.

«Es viernes, mañana no hay trabajo... Podría hacerlo».

Estuvo realmente tentado de levantarse e irse de su casa, mas no lo hizo.

«Mejor mañana...».

No estaba seguro de si cualquier chica _serviría_. Se había vuelto extremadamente exquisito con las mujeres y, después de la carta de Mimi y los relatos de Alice, no podía imaginarse con una que no fuera cualquiera de las dos.

Estaba desesperado: por divertirse, por sonreír, por tocar piel ajena.

«Si no estuviera desesperado, estaría tranquilo...».

—Y si hay algo que no siento, lastimosamente, es tranquilidad...

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa y cenó tranquilamente con su familia, aún irritada por la presencia de Oob. Claro que no podía mostrar sus sentimientos explícitamente, razón por la que se mostraba sumamente respetuosa con él cuando estaban frente a su familia. No quería quedar como una maleducada; esos tiempos de rebeldía adolescente habían quedado atrás.<p>

Aunque no del todo.

Luego de la rica cena de su abuela y de besar a sus padres, salió unos momentos al bosque, en búsqueda de soledad. Le encantaba sentarse en la rama más alta que encontrara para mirar la luna; era un placer que no lograba ni quería, jamás, negarse. Le encantaba mirar la luna, pues se sentía _especial_ cuando lo hacía. Una vez, Vegeta —con pocas y antipáticas palabras— le había dicho que era por ser saiyan, cosa que a ella le costaba comprender. No tenía del todo claro el porqué de la atracción de su sangre guerrera por el satélite, pero realmente sentía algo maravilloso cuando observaba hacia el cielo y se encontraba con la luna. En la fase que estuviera daba igual, aunque la luna llena era su favorita.

Buscó el árbol más grande y entre sus ramas imploró tranquilidad, sintiéndose espléndida al ser iluminada por la hermosa luna terrícola. Respiró profundo y empezó a meditar sobre los hechos más importantes de los últimos días. Inevitablemente recordó a Isabelle Cort y la triste historia de ella y Trunks. Intentó entender por qué Trunks le generaba sentimientos tan extraños y se dijo que debía ser por el mismo motivo que tenía sentimientos ambivalentes con su abuelo Satán: costaba demasiado diferenciar a la figura pública del ser humano. Claro que con su abuelo mucho había mejorado la relación, en parte porque él se había calmado un poco con la prensa a pedido de Videl y por otro lado por el esfuerzo que Pan había puesto en recomponer la relación. Adoraba a su abuelo materno, mas su debilidad por Gokuh era más fuerte que todo. Su otro abuelo era la luz de sus ojos.

Al recordarlo, un dejo de tristeza la invadió.

«Tenía que llegar ese imbécil a interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento...».

Cuando Oob aparecía, su abuelo dejaba de prestarle atención. Sabía que no lo hacía con maldad, pues Gokuh carecía de un sentimiento semejante; era la _calidad _del guerrero el problema.

—Debo ser más fuerte...

¿Cómo?

Necesitaba otro tipo de entrenamiento para así superar a Oob. Ése era el objetivo que movía su existencia desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quería ser digna de su abuelo y de su sangre, ser la más fuerte de la familia. Quería ser respetada por todos y destrozar a Oob en combate.

Era su sueño.

—Pan... —Y la voz masculina arruinó su momento de paz y silencio.

—Vete —pidió agresivamente—. Estoy meditando...

A Oob se le llenaron los ojos de vergüenza al escucharla; no era su intención interrumpirla y la única de haberla seguido era saber si se encontraba bien.

—Lo siento —exclamó él rascando su cabeza con claro nerviosismo, observándola desde el suelo—. No quería interrumpirte, es que te vi sola y me pregunté si necesitabas algo.

—Estoy bien —espetó la muchacha—. Puedes irte.

El joven se sintió profundamente dolido además de frustrado: ¡lo único que deseaba en el mundo era acercarse a ella! La amaba desde hacía muchísimo y tragarse sus sentimientos, a tremenda altura, le era imposible.

—Sólo quería estar contigo.

Pan se paralizó al escucharlo. Bajó del árbol y lo encontró en el suelo. Gracias a la luz de la luna captó la tristeza de su rostro. No deseaba lastimarlo, pero sus celos eran más fuertes que todo.

—No te enfades —sugirió la muchacha—. Estoy algo ofuscada, eso es todo.

Oob no pudo evitar alegrarse al recibir un poco de información: Pan no solía hablar de sus cosas con él y el comentario lo animó enormemente.

—Si quieres puedes confiar en mí —afirmó con energía—. No le contaré nada a nadie.

Pan lo observó ausente, con desconfianza.

«Sé que no dirá nada... ¡Es demasiado bueno! Soy la mala de esta historia; él no me está haciendo daño. El problema es su poder, mi abuelo y yo misma».

Yo misma, sobre todo.

No tenía por qué meterlo en sus conflictos internos, pero saberse deseada por él desde hacía tanto no le hacía gracia. No le agradaba la idea de liarse con el muchacho que, para ella, no era más que un rival. Oob era _el otro_ alumno de su abuelo. El mejor alumno de Gokuh. Que él ocupara el puesto que ella anhelaba de toda la vida la distraía de objetivos más importantes a la hora de entrenar.

El muchacho siguió hablando pero ella no le prestó atención, simplemente se dedicó a estudiarlo con la mirada.

«No es feo, de hecho es guapo...», pensó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Oob notó el nuevo tono de sus mejillas y lo duplicó en las propias.

—Pan, yo... —balbuceó confundido.

—Oob... —Ella le dedicó una mirada muy apenada, entremezclada con una enorme incomodidad—. Yo...

El joven apretó sus puños y la contempló con vehemencia.

«Has entrenado para esto durante toda tu vida, con la premisa de ser lo más fuerte posible para merecer a una guerrera tan poderosa...», pensó para sí. «Debes intentarlo, sino te quedarás para siempre con el remordimiento de no haberlo hecho».

Y nada peor para el alma que la perpetuidad de un remordimiento.

«Es perfecta».

Un impulso lo llevó al lugar que más deseaba en el mundo. La tomó de los brazos con brusquedad, buscando su boca. La encontró y, así, se fundieron en un desprolijo beso.

Pan no logró cerrar sus ojos: la impresión no se lo permitió.

«Esto no puede estar sucediéndome a mí...».

* * *

><p>Su teléfono sonó repentinamente y lo tomó entre sus manos pasmado, pues no esperaba un llamado a las 11 de la noche.<p>

«Desconocido» rezaba la pantalla. Dudó en atender por unos momentos, sin deseos de ser invadido, mas la curiosidad lo carcomió y necesitó contestar.

—¿Hola...? —susurró tímidamente.

—Qué lindo es escucharte. —La voz, femenina, más pareció un ronroneo.

—¿Quién...? —necesitó preguntar, pero la mujer que hablaba al otro lado no lo dejó continuar.

La voz empezó a cantar una canción a capela, cuya letra no era inocente sino todo lo contrario:

—_Uno en cada punta del universo_ —cantó— c_ontempla al dueño de sus deseos_._.._

Entendió quién era y cerró su _laptop_ a la velocidad de la luz, hipnotizado. Justamente, desde hacía rato la escuchaba a ella mientras observaba sus videos, sin realmente escucharla, sino más bien mirándola sin perder detalle.

—¿Miss Mimi?

—Sí.

La cara se le puso roja como hacía tiempo no le pasaba.

—Qué sorpresa —farfulló sin salir del _shock_ que escuchar un canto tan sensual le había provocado.

—Perdona el atrevimiento, pero usé mis contactos para conseguir tu número —comentó la artista—. Me moría por escucharte...

Trunks no supo qué contestar.

—Oye, discúlpame a mí por mi atrevimiento, pero... —Carraspeó con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué...?

—¿Qué pretendo? —cortó ella, atinando la pregunta—. Mañana en el show lo sabrás. Supe que vendrías y quería agradecerte el haber confirmado tu presencia. Te aseguro que la pasarás excelentemente bien.

—Bueno, yo... —Se sintió un imbécil por tartamudear tanto, pero realmente lo habían sorprendido con la guardia baja.

¡No entendía nada!

Mimi rió suavemente del otro lado de la línea.

—Ahora que soy famosa, no puedo negarme la posibilidad de conocer al hombre al que he deseado desde mi más tierna adolescencia, desde hace diez largos años. Eso es todo, Trunks. Espero no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre.

El joven tragó saliva, incitado como pocas veces en su vida.

—¡No! No... —tartamudeó—. No me molesta, ¡no!

—Eres muy tímido... —exclamó Mimi con más sensualidad—. Eso me agrada.

—No soy tan tímido —mintió—, es que jamás me pasó algo así. Debo admitir que eres bastante original.

¡¿Qué clase de estupideces estaba diciendo?!

—¿Verdad que sí? Es porque no soy como las demás mujeres...

Trunks intentó responder tremendo comentario, pero no logró hacerlo. Ella, por su parte, prosiguió:

—Bueno, debo irme —avisó—. Mañana, cuando salga al escenario, sostén tu celular.

Acto seguido, la comunicación terminó.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó al teléfono que ya no lo comunicaba con Mimi—. ¡Ah! No me puede dejar con tanta intriga...

Su mandíbula cada vez se caía más. ¡Cuánta locura!

* * *

><p>—<em>Ahora que soy famosa, no puedo negarme la posibilidad de conocer al hombre al que he deseado desde mi más tierna adolescencia, desde hace diez largos años.<em>

* * *

><p>—Diez años... —repitió.<p>

¿Qué había sucedido hacía diez años?

«Las fotos de _Z News_».

¿Sería fan de Isabelle?

«Puede ser...».

Se puso a pensar seriamente en el tema y entendió que algo no estaba bien. ¿Y si ella buscaba exponerlo públicamente? Él no deseaba eso ya que la prensa se pondría demasiado pesada si algo así sucedía. No soportaba a los medios y darles de comer gratuitamente no era su estilo.

Pero esa mujer lo intrigaba.

Se acurrucó dentro de su cama y buscó dormir, algo que, estando levemente excitado y bastante nervioso, le costó mucho hacer.

* * *

><p>Como cada medianoche, Marron revisó sus distintos correos electrónicos. Primero el del trabajo, después el que usaba en su entorno familiar y, por último, el de Alice Raven, su <em>alter ego<em>. La gente le firmaba a diario y expresaba las cosas más sucias. Justamente, la ausencia de suciedad de uno de los mensajes llamó su atención.

—¿Touji? —balbuceó—. ¿Quién es?

No era un lector de los que siempre le escribía; era alguien nuevo y que con un solamente un comentario había dicho demasiado.

—«Quien no aproveche un alma tan apasionada, sin dudas no la juzga adecuadamente» —releyó el final del comentario en voz alta, asombrada por la frase y su _significado_.

No solía responder comentarios ya que la mayoría de éstos eran invitaciones a una noche de sexo. La habían invitado a fiestas, a tríos, a cosas irreproducibles, cosas que no llamaban su atención pero que, se sabía, mucha gente practicaba en las sombras.

La gente era realmente honesta únicamente cuando nadie la veía, esa verdad era irrefutable para la rubia.

Se sintió atraída por la idea de contestarle, sin embargo. ¿Qué problema había si lo hacía? Ninguno, se dijo. El sujeto no iba a hablar con Marron; iba a hablar con Alice, lo que la mantenía en el anonimato que amaba y necesitaba con esta cuestión. Además, si el tal Touji se ponía pesado, simplemente lo bloqueaba de su lista de contactos.

¡Así de fácil!

Pensó unos instantes y apretó el botónpara responder; allí vislumbró el cursor titilar una y otra vez en la pantalla. Acarició el teclado por unos cuantos segundos para después respirar audiblemente. Sin más, se dejó llevar. Las palabras nacieron del cursor y se extendieron por la pantalla.

* * *

><p><em>Touji: Estoy sorprendida, pues nunca recibo comentarios de este estilo. Si te fijas en los que suelen dejarme, nada tienen que ver con el tuyo.<em>

_¿Tu par en la desesperación? Suena interesante dicho de forma tan prolija._

* * *

><p>—¿Qué más debería decir? —se preguntó en voz alta—. No es prudente decir mucho más, quizá.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Te agregaré en mi cuenta de mensajería instantánea. Espero cruzarte pronto por ahí.<em>

_Mis más cálidos saludos._

_Alice R._

* * *

><p>Miró fijamente la pantalla y borró el penúltimo reglón.<p>

—Suena demasiado provocador —se dijo.

Una vez enviado el mensaje, cerró su _netbook _y se dio cuenta de que era viernes. No era mala idea arreglarse un poco y salir, cosa que hacía mucho no hacía. El mensaje de Touji le había dado ánimos: jamás le habían dicho cosas semejantes. Era el comentario más peculiar que había recibido en su corta carrera erótico-literaria.

Decidida, se dio una corta ducha y secó su pelo con un secador. Se puso unos jeans, unas botas y una blusa con encaje en el escote que dejaba a la vista parte de su estómago. Finalmente, tapó su cabello suelto con un gorro, cosa que siempre había amado usar. Se miró al espejo y no, no era ni la mitad de bella que su madre, pero no se veía tan mal esta vez.

Increíblemente, se sintió un poco satisfecha con lo que el espejo le decía de ella misma.

Se puso un abrigo que la protegiera del crudo frío invernal, tomó sus llaves, apagó las luces y se retiró de su hogar.

* * *

><p>El beso era, sobre todo, especial; aún así, Pan no se sintió a gusto. Ese no era otro que Oob, su rival No podía flaquear así. Devolverle el beso como lo estaba haciendo era, metafóricamente, dejarse vencer.<p>

No podía más: _debía_ detenerlo.

—No... —Lo empujó y vio la tristeza en el rostro del muchacho cuando lo hizo; la tristeza expresada le entró por los ojos y le llegó hasta el alma. La culpa la subyugó—. Lo siento, pero...

Y salió corriendo para su casa. Una vez allí, se encerró en su cuarto y no salió más. Lloró. Se sentía mal, pero realmente no podía.

No le salía.

«Me quita a mi abuelo, el orgullo y el poder. No puedo permitir que me quite mi propia vida...».

Lloró con fuerza hasta que el sueño, finalmente, la hizo suya.

* * *

><p>—Qué bonita —jadeó aquel hombre desconocido, en movimiento constante, sobre ella—. Una muñeca de porcelana, demasiado pura y hermosa. Un ángel...<p>

Marron intentó disfrutar de aquel encuentro fortuito en un hotel perdido en algún distrito de la Capital, bajo un hombre libidinoso que lograba hacerla sentir una porquería. Así estaba. Él no le atraía demasiado, sólo el tono de su piel le parecía llamativo, pero ella se había sentido bastante necesitada de intimidad aquella noche como para rechazarlo. Imaginó a Touji y su mensaje e intentó demostrar con su cuerpo lo que con las palabras que escribía explicaba magistralmente; no pudo hacerlo, le era imposible con un hombre que no fuera Trunks.

No le pasaba siempre: cada tanto tenía la dicha de encontrar un hombre con el que la química fuera suficiente al punto de poder gozar como le gustaba. Esto, desgraciadamente, cada vez era menos común, sobre todo después del comienzo de la oscura carrera de Alice Raven.

Se imaginó que él era Trunks pero la fantasía se deshizo en un segundo: no era tan bello, no era tan inmaculado y especial.

Él no era perfecto.

La fantasía nunca duraba lo suficiente; cada día le costaba más gozar con un hombre. Ni hablar de la idea de tener una relación seria, cosa que había intentado y en la que había fracasado siempre, cada vez. No se movió, sí se dejó hacer con apatía, sintiendo algunos cosquilleos placenteros que no pudo disfrutar como era debido. El hombre la veía aburrida y se esforzaba cada vez más por gustarle.

—Vamos, nena... —pidió entre gruñidos masculinos—. No puede ser tan malo para ti.

«Sí, cómo no...».

Intentó fingir un poco y todo terminó. Marron, al fin, entendió que había sido un error aceptar la propuesta de ese hombre, quien la había abordado en la pista de una discoteca que estaba cerca de su departamento; la soledad, al parecer, había vuelto a triunfar. Al deshacerse la unión corporal, la rubia buscó su ropa e intentó escapar del cuarto en el que estaban. El sujeto, castaño y de tez bronceada él, se lo impidió.

Esa piel le recordaba a Trunks.

—¿Ya te vas? —musitó él, sutilmente molesto, aunque disimulado.

—Tengo sueño —exclamó ella—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Él la abrazó y le quitó las prendas de las manos, para sacarle las intenciones de vestirse.

—Vamos... ¡Aún queda tiempo para quedarnos aquí! Tenemos una hora más por delante.

Casi con dulzura, él la depositó en la cama. Dio, así, inicio a un nuevo juego. Marron apretó sus párpados, desilusionada, sabiendo cuán bajo estaba cayendo. No era la primera vez y no sería la última: ya no se valoraba lo suficiente, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Todo por un hombre, por no atreverse a confesar sus sentires y por conformarse con su soledad. Sus libros y ella, realmente pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie más; saber qué tan equivocada estaba le dolía en el orgullo como nada en el mundo. Unas lágrimas terminaron de dibujar la situación: el hombre gemía sobre ella como un cerdo asqueroso. Ella, bajo él, nada hacía por liberarse de un acto que nada de placer le estaba dejando.

No valía la pena, eso sentía.

Nunca sería como su madre: hermosa, valiente y de inmenso carácter. Ella era Marron, la débil, la tímida, la muñeca angelical sin vida cuyo corazón únicamente latía por un motivo: Trunks Brief, el hombre al que había amado toda su maldita existencia.

Jamás lo conquistaría, jamás podría estar así con él. Tendría que conformarse con ese hombre asqueroso que gozaba por causa de su cuerpo.

Calor humano, ése era su método para no ser invadida por la soledad que desde hacía tiempo se había tornado insoportable para su apasionado corazón.

* * *

><p>No: definitivamente no había manera de dormir. A la 1:30 am se había dado cuenta, luego de voltear de un lado al otro un sinnúmero de veces en su cama, de que no podía pegar un ojo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.<p>

El asunto era... ¿Con quién?

Goten no parecía buena opción.

«Debe estar leyendo a Alice Raven con Pares», pensó entre risas y un extraño sentimiento de envidia.

¿A quién más soportaba tener cerca?

Un único nombre posible se le vino a la mente y no tardó en tomar su teléfono y buscar al contacto en el que había pensado. Llamó inmediatamente después de encontrarlo. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa, nerviosísimo y malhumorado. El final del tono le indicó que habían atendido, pero nadie habló.

—¡Susu! —gritó por medio del celular, desesperado por el que ella no le contestara—. ¡Sé que estás despierta! ¡TÚ SIEMPRE LO ESTÁS!

—¡¿Y si no estuviera despierta cómo mierda se supone que te atendería el llamado?! —contestó ella con su típica histeria—. Ay, Trunks... ¡Tú siempre llamas cuando lo necesitas! Nunca un «¿cómo estás, Susu?», un «veamos una película juntos, Susu», un «mira mi nuevo cuadro, Susu... ¿Te gusta?». Ah, no... Espera, es cierto. —La ironía adornó su voz—. Cuando se trata de un cuadro, _siempre_ me llamas. ¡Es verdad! Tan egoísta, bebé...

Bebé. Esa maldita palabra llena de recuerdos.

—No me llames así —musitó.

Susu le respondió con risas, como queriendo bajarle los humos.

—Tan lindo... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te aqueja hoy? Cuenta. Hace como cuatro meses que no nos vemos, desde el cumpleaños de Anita —dijo ella, refiriéndose a su más reciente novia.

—Estoy _caliente_ y no puedo dormir —contestó él, mientras se vestía al lado de su mesa de luz, donde había dejado su móvil en modo altavoz. Admitir algo semejante era imposible para él, menos cuando se trataba de la persona con la que hablaba en ese momento.

Con Susu no había tabú alguno.

_Ninguno_.

—¡KAMI! —Ella se atragantó con risas—. Soy lesbiana, bebé... ¡LO SIENTO! No nos gustas, ni a Anita ni a mí. No, ni siquiera tú, eterno dios de la sensualidad de _Z News_.

Siempre tan irónica, burlona y fingidamente antipática. Susu era así, casi igual a la Isabelle que menos le gustaba recordar.

—¿Puedo ir a verte? —Sonaba atrevido, pero con Susu, la artista plástica más respetada de la actualidad y la que fuera mejor amiga de su mujer, había la confianza suficiente para tratos tan agresivos—. Prometo no enamorar a Anita...

... Y la confianza era suficiente para hacerse el egocéntrico y el donjuán.

—Anita está en la Capital del Norte visitando a sus padres. ¡Menos mal! No quiero que te vea; eres un mal ejemplo para ella, bebé. Ven y trae algún cuadro, así te lo critico y te bajo un poco ese asqueroso ego.

«Un cuadro...».

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que él...?

Negó con la cabeza exagerando sus ademanes, el ceño fruncido por la repentina angustia que sus suscitó en él.

«Siglos».

—¡No quiero hablar de _eso_! Tomemos alcohol, Susu. Como en los viejos tiempos...

No tenía deseo alguno de pensar: ¡ése era su objetivo! Olvidar a Alice, olvidar a Mimi; olvidar la imperiosa necesidad de sentir una piel ajena contra la propia. ¡Olvidar a todo y todos! Sumirse en el olvido de la noche anterior en compañía de la otra persona, además de Goten, que sabía cómo hacerlo reír. Y ella, al otro lado de la línea, siguió riendo, de la misma manera que él deseaba hacerlo.

—Whisky —profirió la mujer—. Un buen whisky que tu súper billetera pueda pagar.

—Hecho.

Cortó sin saludarla, como era costumbre de ambos con el otro, y terminó de cambiarse. Se puso la gorra, un abrigo y salió volando por la ventana de su cuarto.

«¡¿Dónde mierda consigo whisky a esta hora?!».

* * *

><p>El sujeto finalmente la dejó ir. Marron, después de salir del hotel donde había pasado tan accidentado encuentro casual, se despidió del hombre fingiendo bondad y aceptando su número de teléfono, el que copió en su celular y el que, una vez alejada de él y el lugar donde habían intimado, borró de su memoria.<p>

—Asqueroso... —murmuró entre lágrimas.

Leyendo los nombres de las calles, supo que estaba en el Distrito 8, más conocido como _el barrio de los artistas_, gracias a la inmensa feria que había cada fin de semana en la plaza más importante que encerraba ese grupo de manzanas. Allí, distintos artistas callejeros vendían cuadros, folletines con poesías, esculturas, antigüedades y demás creaciones. Era un lugar al que amaba ir, pues conseguía libros usados de ediciones descatalogadas a muy buen precio, además de pinturas de artistas increíbles con las que le gustaba decorar las paredes de su casa. Pensó en la última, haciendo memoria para ver cómo podía llegar desde ahí, agradeciendo de paso el que hubiera gente en esas calles: justo estaba pasando por una avenida donde había varios bares, en cuyos interiores la gente bebía, ligaba y se divertía.

Qué fácil parecía, para _los otros_, ser felices.

Y qué difícil era para alguien como ella.

Bajó más el gorro negro que decoraba su cabeza para censurar sus ojos llorosos, avergonzada por las lágrimas y el dolor que sentía, por verse sola a pesar de estar rodeada por tanta gente. ¡Esa noche había empezado bien y, pronto, se había ido al diablo! Mientras se lamentaba por ello, oyó risas provenientes de unas mesas que estaban en la vereda, frente a un bar de donde provenía un extraño sonido parecido al _heavy metal_, género que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. En las mesas, pudo ver chaquetas de cuero, playeras con nombres de grupos musicales y tachas en cinturones, muñecas e incluso hasta en sus ropas; el negro predominaba por todas partes. Al pasar por al lado de una de esas mesas, un hombre le dedicó un piropo:

—Tan linda y tan sola —dijo—. Ven, bonita... ¡Yo te haré feliz!

Al alejarse, no pudo evitar reír por lo absurdo de la invitación.

«Como si fuera tan fácil».

Caminó distraída varios pasos más, hasta que una persona la atropelló con caminar apresurado y desprolijo. Era un sujeto alto y bien parecido que portaba una gorra y, enigmáticamente, también unos lentes oscuros a pesar de la profunda oscuridad de la noche. Llevaba unos jeans, una chaqueta azul y aspiraba desquiciadamente un cigarrillo, además de esconder algo dentro de su chaqueta. Después del choque, uno quedó a espaldas del otro, sus pasos interrumpidos por eternos segundos.

—Lo siento —farfulló el hombre con voz ronca. Salió disparado al finalizar sus palabras.

Marron volteó unos instantes y no pudo dejar de observarlo mientras caminaba apresuradamente por las calles del Distrito 8.

Su respiración se detuvo.

«¿Trunks?».

Enojada consigo misma, giró con violencia y siguió su camino.

«Me estoy volviendo loca... ¡Soy patética! Lo veo en todos lados. Estoy enloqueciendo, sí».

Nuevas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos y, antes de estallar en llanto, se asomó por la vereda para buscar un taxi, pues acababa de olvidar qué camino debía tomar para volver a su departamento.

A varios metros de ella, casi a la altura del bar de donde provenía el estruendoso _heavy metal_, Trunks se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia atrás.

«¿Marron? ¿La hija de Krilin?».

Mientras se dirigía apresuradamente hacia el departamento de Susu —ubicado en el Distrito 8, donde ya se encontraba— con la botella de whisky entre sus ropas, había repasado lo poco que había podido captar del rostro de la chica a la que había terminado chocando, la que le había llamado tanto la atención desde que se interpuso en su camino al punto de no poder esquivarla apropiadamente una vez estuvieron cerca.

«Parecía estar llorando...».

¿Realmente era Marron?

Quiso ir hacia ella, volteó, mas tomó la decisión demasiado tarde: aquella hermosa rubia tomó un taxi frente a sus ojos, el cual la alejó para siempre de su vista.

No recordaba demasiado bien el ki de la hija del amigo de su madre, razón que le impedía saber si realmente era ella.

«Me estoy volviendo loco...».

Respiró hondo y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

«Espero que no haya sido Marron...».

Pues haberla dejado ir así, sin decir o hacer algo en caso de que ella se sintiera triste, no era algo que pudiera perdonarse.

No tratándose_ justamente_ de ella.

* * *

><p>Se derribó en su cama y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

«Basta... ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ!».

Desmereciéndose, maldiciéndose, destruyéndose.

—No puedo seguir así...

Sollozó y, aferrada a su almohada, deseó con aplastante ahínco un abrazo de su padre, la única cosa en el mundo que podía hacerla sentir bien. Se meció, cual niña.

—No puedo seguir así...

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos: no dejaba de pensar ni un minuto en Trunks, de escribir sobre él, de distraerse de sus labores por su causa. ¿Para qué? Ésa era la pregunta que se hacía con enfermiza repetición.

—¿Para qué? —volvió a decirse—. Todo es en vano...

Él movía su mundo y, tristemente, no lo sabía.

—Trunks...

Tomó su_ netbook _y decidió cerrar la noche con broche de sangre; nada de oro y exceso de suciedad.

* * *

><p><em>Me tomas frente a las personas, sabiendo que nos miran intimando sin intimidad. ¿Pero te están mirando realmente? No, mi amor, mi demonio, mi más oscura desesperación. Están mirándome a mí, manchándome con sus pupilas, humillándome con sus risas y sus pensamientos.<em>

_Los otros no entienden._

_Los otros no saben._

_Los otros no sienten como yo lo hago._

* * *

><p>—Los otros no sienten como yo, pues yo no siento como ellos... —dijo y escribió al mismo tiempo.<p>

Estaba harta.

Enferma.

* * *

><p>Susu abrió la puerta y, al atisbarlo, le dio un profundo beso en los labios, marca registrada de ella incluso desde antes de la muerte de Isabelle.<p>

—Hola, bebé. —Lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió—. Sácate ese abrigo, esa gorra, esos lentes..., desnúdate.

—Susu, por favor... —susurró él mientras se quitaba lo que ella había mencionado—. Qué pervertida eres.

Se miraron fijamente y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Rieron mientras se apretaban, sabiendo que pese de las ironías y los condimentos picantes, se querían con locura. Abrazarse era, para ellos, invocar a Isabelle, la que ambos amaban y a la que extrañaban cada vez que se veían. Juntarse jamás había sido fácil, pero invocarla también era una necesidad de cuando en cuando.

Ambos lo necesitaban.

Él sacó el whisky de entre su ropa, el cual había adquirido en un bar a cambio de un pequeño soborno al barman, pues éste no podía vender _oficialmente_ una botella para ser consumida fuera del establecimiento, y se lo dio a su amiga, quien lo abrió y llevó a la mesa, donde ya tenía preparada una jarra de metalizada con hielo y dos vasos perfectos para esa bebida. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Trunks examinó su apariencia; Susu se veía igual que siempre: una blusa de bambula, unos shorts, unas sandalias y trenzas desperdigadas por toda su larga y falsamente rubia cabellera, en cuya raíz asomaban mechones negros que hacían juego con sus ojos grises y sus cejas oscuras. Un lazo marrón le atravesaba la frente.

—Los hippies pasaron de moda —dijo con una media sonrisa digna de su padre.

—Los metrosexuales también.

Ambos rieron.

Se dedicaron a beber y a hablar de trivialidades. Susu se fue un minuto y retornó con su atril. Lo depositó al lado de Trunks.

—¿Qué tal? Lo terminé antes de que llegaras —exclamó, mostrándose orgullosa.

Trunks examinó el cuadro de importantes dimensiones. Una hermosa muchacha de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello celeste. ¡Era Anita! Desnuda, lo miraba incitadoramente desde la pintura que, al juzgar por cómo se veía aún no del todo seca, supo que era óleo. Se apreciaba absolutamente toda su humanidad: sus senos y la entrepierna aparecían frente a él con una ausencia de vergüenza que siempre le había fascinado captar en los cuadros de Susu.

—Hermosa... —susurró.

—¿La pintura o Anita? —Su amiga le regaló unos ojos asesinos. Susu era celosa como pocos seres en el universo.

—Anita.

Al afirmar aquello, la artista lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¡TONTO!

Susu adoraba, entre otras cosas, hacer retratos. De éstos, los desnudos eran sus favoritos. Más de una vez, ella le había explicado su gran fanatismo por la figura humana, por la piel y la mirada, por el cabello y los labios; el _significado_, decía ella, la volvía loca. Nadie lo hacía como ella, razón por la que la respetaba demasiado como artista. Curiosamente, los cuadros que le valían su fama eran abstractos, eran explosión de colores y deformación de la realidad; nada de los retratos perfectamente fieles a la persona que reflejaban, esos que llenaban sus paredes y se mantenían en las sombras para las masas.

Más risas y más whisky. Susu le contó de su novia, con la que ya llevaba un año. Anita tenía diez años menos de Susu, quien tenía los mismos 39 años que hubiera tenido Isabelle de no haber aparecido esa maldita enfermedad en su camino.

—Roba cunas —la provocó.

—Ay, sí... Me gustan las niñas, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? —Se tomó el vaso de whisky de un trago y, mientras se servía más, fijó sus pupilas en las de él—. ¿_Y por casa cómo andamos_, bebé?

Trunks alejó sus ojos de ella y se los dedicó al cigarrillo que se disponía a prender.

—Un año sin sexo —afirmó. El mechero encendió su vicio.

—¿Desde la violinista? —Cuando él asintió, ella empezó a reír una vez más—. ¡Bebé, por Kami! Deja de _serle fiel_.

Al escucharla, los ojos de Trunks viajaron por todo el departamento de Susu, de amplios espacios y ataviado por una decoración anticuada, de muebles rococó y empapelados y cortinas con motivos floreados. Por sobre una chimenea eléctrica que no lo parecía por su diseño digno de siglos anteriores, un cuadro de Isabelle desnuda llenó su mundo. Recordó cuando ella había posado para Susu mientras se alcoholizaban y hablaban y cantaban melodías extrañas, divirtiéndose sin cesar. Trunks, presente en tan particular escena, las miraba impresionado y sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar en el sofá, rebalsado de envidia y deseo por la mujer que amaba. En el cuadro, que mostraba de la cintura para arriba, Isabelle tenía sus dedos entrelazados frente a ella. Su largo cabello rojo-anaranjado tapaba sus senos. Sus ojos celestes, perfectos para siempre, miraban al frente mientras su boca gesticulaba una sonrisa atrevida, marca registrada de su mujer.

Susu notó hacia dónde miraba y se acercó a él justo después de darle otro trago largo a su whisky. Sentada a su lado en el sofá de tela negra con flores blancas, le quitó el cigarrillo ya encendido de la boca y le robó una calada.

—Tontito... —murmuró.

—_Serle fiel_... —repitió él sus palabras—. ¿Es por eso?

—Quizá —exclamó ella—. No lo sé, Trunks. Eso solamente lo sabes tú. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla para después devolverle el cigarrillo—. Lo que sí sé es que desde el día en que te animaste a volver a estar con una mujer, siempre has hecho lo mismo: te buscas artistas. Te he visto con una actriz de teatro, con una poeta, con otra fotógrafa... ¡Y con la violista! Pensé que ella iba a durarte, pero me equivoqué. Siempre te boicoteas las relaciones, desde el vamos: te buscas mujeres que tengan algo de lo que tenía Isa y cuando te enredas demasiado y empiezas a enamorarte, te alejas de ellas. ¡No soportas que se parezcan a ella! No soportas que te recuerden a Isa, motivo por el que contradictoriamente las buscas desde el primer momento. —Trunks bajó la mirada nuevamente, y Susu, con el dedo índice posado en su pera, no se lo permitió; los ojos de uno y otro volvieron a hacer contacto—. Te buscas artistas. Entiendo que necesitas remediar _algo_ dentro de ti y por eso te acercas a esa clase de chicas, pero no es la solución, mi bebé.

—Lo sé, pero... —Una pitada prolongada y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de vidrio que estaba frente a él, en la mesa ratona donde los vasos de whisky esperaban a que siguieran tomando.

—No busques más a Isabelle. —Susu se puso de pie y lo animó a hacer lo mismo. Caminaron hasta el cuadro de la pelirroja y allí se quedaron, frente a ella—. Busca otra clase de mujer, bonito. Te la mereces. —Susu, por primera vez, se mostró emocionada, sus ojos pegados a su mejor amiga—. Ella era un sol, pero ahí está, para siempre en el cuadro. —La señaló con nostalgia—. No le seas más fiel, Trunks. ¡Isa no se va a enfadar contigo! Busca algo nuevo, no sigas buscándola a ella... —Rió al volver al cuadro—. Digo, ¡ninguna mujer _normal_ tiene esos pechos inmensos!

Trunks necesitó reír.

—¿Te dejo el whisky? —inquirió.

—¿Ves cómo eres? —dijo ella al abrazarlo. Lo besó en el cuello como despedida—. Lo guardaré para cuando vengas de nuevo. ¡Y trae un cuadro para que te lo destruya con críticas! _Pinta_ algo nuevo, Trunks. Juraría que _no lo estás haciendo _y podría decir mucho acerca de eso, pero mejor me quedo callada. —Se miraron fijamente una vez más—. Sabes _por qué_ te lo digo.

Finalmente se fue y, mientras volaba por los cielos de la Capital del Oeste, absolutamente ningún pensamiento llenó su cerebro. No había nada allí, ni tampoco en su pecho.

No había inspiración.

«Y si no la hay, de poco sirve forzarme a _hacerlo_...».

De poco servía obligarse a sentir algo que, sencillamente, no _podía _sentir.

Ya en su departamento, ya en su habitación y ya en su cama, se quitó la ropa y se acostó. Se tapó hasta la frente para erradicar el frío que sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo y su alma.

Susu tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Como siempre.

* * *

><p>Despertó el sábado por la mañana y huyó literalmente de su casa, sin deseos de ver a nadie. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía problema alguno con ver a su familia; el problema tenía un nombre específico: Oob.<p>

¡No quería verlo nunca más! ¡¿Con qué cara mirarlo?! No podía hacerlo; no sentía ánimos para encararlo.

«Imbécil».

Pan sobrevoló Paoz lentamente, sin hacer énfasis en la velocidad o en dirigirse a un lugar específico: estaba disfrutando su capacidad de flotar por los cielos, nada más. ¡Qué sensación inmaculada! Nada en el mundo le daba más paz que tener la dicha de poder volar. Sin pensar ni sentir otra cosa que no fuera el viento y el aroma más puro de la naturaleza, logró concentrarse. Había mucho en lo cual pensar. Se dejó caer suavemente y, mientras cerraba los ojos, recordó al otro alumno de su abuelo.

«¡¿Por qué se lo permití?!», ésa era la primera pregunta.

¿Había respuesta? No, se dijo. No la había por el simple hecho de que el muchacho la había sorprendido con sus acciones. Oob no había permitido una reacción rápida.

«¡¿Por qué le correspondí?!».

Le gustara o no, eso era cierto: por un pequeño instante, había contestado el beso con sus propios labios, esos que ahora maldecían la escena y al otro protagonista de ésta. Quizá, pensó, le había respondido por una única razón: el beso era _bonito_. Se sentía bien y él le ponía mucho _cariño_ a lo que hacía. ¿Cómo, teniendo corazón, no iba a responder tremenda demostración de afecto?

«Debería haber sido un poco más orgullosa».

Le dolía en el orgullo no haberlo sido: ¡detestaba a Oob! No por culpa de él, pero lo detestaba. ¡¿De entre todos los hombres tenía que ser él?! Físicamente e incluso teniendo en cuenta su personalidad y su bondad, él no tenía defecto alguno. El problema era el poder, solamente éste.

«¿Por qué me fui?».

Su cuerpo, con suavidad puesto que amortiguó el golpe con su ki, cayó al suelo. Entre los árboles y rodeada por ese bosque que, para ella, simbolizaba la perfección y bondad de su tierra de nacimiento, las Montañas Paoz, dedicó sus ojos al cielo y en las nubes dibujó la respuesta a su última pregunta:

—Me fui porque me acordé de mi orgullo... —susurró para sí.

Cansada del cielo, del poder y del mundo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos e intentó dormitar, ayudada por los sonidos innatos de la naturaleza para hacerlo.

«¿Vale a pena ser orgullosa con respecto a Oob?».

Odiándose por preguntarse eso, simplemente murmuró unas cortas palabras:

—Sí... Cuando de Oob se trata, vale la pena.

Sabía que era injusta, pero el miedo que sentía en su pecho era tan grande que, en este caso, no se animaba a ser honesta consigo misma.

Prefería, de momento, quedarse con esa mentira y elevarla al nivel de la verdad.

* * *

><p>El sábado se había hecho largo, pero allí estaba al fin: sentado en una cómoda butaca en el Anfiteatro Central de la Capital del Oeste, lugar de enormes espectáculos que eran transmitidos alrededor del mundo. No en vano, su ciudad de pertenencia era conocida como <em>la capital del entretenimiento y la tecnología<em>. Lugares exclusivos para salir, inmensos imperios tecnológicos como la propia Corporación Cápsula entre otras empresas importantes que le competían, hermosos teatros y escenarios para las distintas agrupaciones de música y grupos teatrales que realizaban espectáculos, etcétera. La Capital del Oeste era la _capital de la modernidad_, eso la distinguía de las otras capitales del mundo.

Era, según su juicio, la más importante de todas.

Agradeció que no le dieran un asiento que estuviera demasiado cerca del escenario, pues poca idea tenía de lo que tramaba Miss Mimi. Alejado se sentía bien, más o menos en la décima fila. Siempre querían darle un asiento más importante, pero él jamás lo permitía: no le gustaba que lo enfocaran cada seis segundos.

Una hora después del comienzo del evento _Unidos por la Música_, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo convocaron al escenario para recibir un premio que lo sorprendió sobremanera; no se lo esperaba. ¡Con razón habían insistido tanto con su presencia, incluso más que de costumbre! Según había dicho el músico que se disponía a entregarle el galardón, era en honor a su posición activa y su dedicación a la caridad, sin olvidarse de mencionar a Isabelle y lo importantes que habían sido todas sus colaboraciones a distintas entidades. Subió al escenario mientras todos los presentes lo aplaudían y tuvo que carraspear para no sonrojarse: no era la primera vez que le daban un premio así, pero siempre se sentía avergonzado de aparecer en televisión y frente a tremenda audiencia. No había caso: jamás podría acostumbrarse a ser una figura pública.

Frente al micrófono negro y alargado, susurró un «gracias» sentido aunque tímido. Al hablar, desató más aplausos enérgicos del público. Incluso, algunas personas corearon el nombre de Isabelle, única cosa que fue capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa que millones de personas pudieron captar perfectamente gracias a la transmisión televisiva. Todos aplaudieron, sobre todo, su muestra de sentimientos. Sin mucho más por decir, bajó del inmenso escenario con rostro inmutable, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Mientras caminaba a su asiento, echó un vistazo al premio, el cual era una inmensa pluma hecha de plata, apoyada sobre una especie de tambor que tenía una base de madera forrada con terciopelo negro. En la parte inferior, una pequeña plaqueta rezaba «Reconocimiento por la labor benéfica: Trunks Brief e Isabelle Cort»_. _Al leer el nombre de su mujer y sin que nadie lo notara, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

Media hora después, presenció cómo una agrupación de rock de inmensa trayectoria le entregaba un premio idéntico a Miss Mimi, quien subió al escenario vestida de reina árabe.

«O algo así», pensó Trunks al verla de reojo, levantando el ki con tal de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Verla en vivo y en directo por primera vez le distorsionó un poco la fantasía: era sumamente delgada, sus curvas no lucían bastante en tan pequeño cuerpo, pero le fascinó esa pequeñez; era realmente hermosa. También era exótica, tal vez demasiado para su gusto.

Sin poder evitarlo, rememoró la charla que había tenido con Susu la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>—<em>Te buscas artistas...<em>

* * *

><p>Artistas, mujeres que fueran capaces de recordarle a Isabelle. ¡Cuántas de esas había tenido en su vida desde la muerte de su esposa! No habían sido demasiadas, pero las pocas que integraban la lista se jactaban de ser, a pesar de las distintas ramas, talentosas artistas. Volvió a dirigir sus ojos a Mimi, quien aún estaba sobre el escenario, agradeciendo efusivamente el premio que acababan de darle, y supo que Susu tenía demasiada razón. Se dijo que esta vez no cedería a la tentación, pues le parecía tonta su extraña fijación.<p>

* * *

><p>—<em>Deja de serle fiel.<em>

* * *

><p>¿Pero qué tenía de malo? Le parecía una mujer bonita. ¿Qué problema había si él...?<p>

* * *

><p>—<em>Deja de serle fiel.<em>

* * *

><p>«No hay problema alguno», se dijo. «La miraré como mujer, no como artista o como recordatorio de Isabelle...».<p>

Tragó saliva, nervioso.

«No será un recordatorio de Isabelle...».

_Oh, sí que lo será._

Cerró sus ojos, seguro de cuánto se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Al verla bajar del escenario con sus ropas extrañas, su maquillaje exagerado y la inmensa tiara dorada que brillaba en su frente, vio materializado su presentimiento: acababa de morir de deseo. Ella, su excentricidad, su enorme necesidad de llamar la atención, su femineidad.

La quería para él.

«Deja de serle fiel...».

El espectáculo continuó y distintos reconocimientos fueron entregados a las más variadas figuras: actores, políticos, empresarios, cantantes, cineastas, entre otros, con vistosas presentaciones en vivo de gigantes de la industria musical intercaladas. Finalmente y redondeando las dos horas desde el inicio, el popular actor de televisión que conducía el evento presentó a Mimi con euforia. Agregó, además, que con ella se cerraría la transmisión. Sin saber qué esperar, Trunks sólo se dedicó a contemplar la _performance_ de Miss Mimi, quien no en vano y desde hacía algunos pocos años hacía gala de la extravagancia que sus bailes, sus canciones y su vestuario portaban con orgullo. Unos golpes extraños se escucharon junto con gritos devastadores, que sonaban al compás de los gritos del público. Un suave piano sonó entonces. Se vio detenido todo el barullo y todos los corazones. Luces fluorescentes viajaron por todo el anfiteatro; alguna que otra, incluso, llegó a rozar a Trunks. Entonces sí: ella apareció.

—Esta noche es sumamente especial —afirmó emocionada—. Esta noche, los sueños se vuelven realidad... ¡No sólo por ustedes, mis hermosos fans! —La gente la aclamó—. También, y por sobre toda las cosas, por las personas a las que vinimos a ayudar. —Rió brevemente.

Agradeció con todas sus fuerzas que el público estuviera en penumbras, pues se había sonrojado furiosamente, más intrigado que nunca. Pero, al verla aparecer entre las luces, realmente deseó que ella lo mirara a él.

Solamente a él.

Isabelle pareció irse de su mente. Allí le dio la bienvenida a Miss Mimi. Todo su cuerpo se sincronizó en deseo.

La gente gritó enloquecida, emocionada por sus palabras y, más que nada, por la imponente imagen que mostró ante todos al ser iluminada por los más inmensos reflectores. ¡Despampanante! Vestida de cuero negro sumamente brillante, en un estilo que se asemejaba al vikingo de otros siglos y otras historias, aunque modernizado fabulosamente. Un top diminuto tapaba sus pechos y una pollera rasgada decorada por retazos de encaje lo hacía de la cintura hasta bastante arriba de sus rodillas, junto con unas botas altísimas y una capa sobre uno de sus hombros. En su cabeza tenía una peluca rosa con peinado recto y flequillo; emblema de ella jamás usar el mismo color de cabello. Éste, por el corte, le recordó un poco a Pan, cosa que le dio risa. La cabeza estaba decorada, además, con un casco con enormes cuernos al frente.

Mimi tomó una hermosa espada entre sus manos, cortesía de uno de sus bailarines, y empezó a moverla frente a ella con gran habilidad. Se notaba que había entrenado para hacerlo. Trunks, por primera vez, tuvo que ignorar a la artista: le encantaban las espadas desde el día en que había conocido a Tapion, el héroe de Konnatsu, así que no pudo sino quedar maravillado por el arma que la mujer portaba: tenía inscripciones en su vaina y su mango estaba adornado con piedras brillantes; se veía simplemente genial.

—¡La noche de los sueños! La noche ideal para cumplirlos —recitó en medio de movimientos sensuales que unos veintes bailarines, hombres de _looks _andróginos la mayoría, acompañaban con destreza y un importante condimento erótico. Varios fuegos artificiales la acompañaron al salir de una cruz gigantesca que estaba ubicada en medio del escenario.

La música brilló en todo su esplendor: sintetizadores de resplandecientes sonidos eléctricos viajaron hasta el rincón más lejano del planeta y los pies de todo el recinto empezaron a marcar el ritmo de la música, contagiados por el deseo de bailar que despertaba la pegajosa y veloz melodía. Mimi empezó a cantar, en medio de una elaborada coreografía que su cuerpo de baile escoltaba a lo largo del escenario:

* * *

><p><em>¡Mi amor! Esta es la noche<em>

_Es el momento de levantarse_

_Es el momento de liberarse_

_El momento de ser nosotros mismos_

* * *

><p>Trunks no podía más: cada vez estaba más sonrojado. La vislumbraba contorsionándose al ritmo de la música pop que sonaba fuertísimo sin parpadear. Ella inundaba todos los oídos a la redonda.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No aceptaré una negativa,<em>

_No, no, no_

_Quiero sentirlo esta noche_

* * *

><p>Levantó la espada sobre sí misma y permaneció quieta mientras los bailarines seguían la sensual coreografía a su alrededor, la que provocó gritos de apoyo y rechazo entre el público, aunque lo que tapaba a éstos eran los gritos de sorpresa.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No aceptaré tu rechazo<em>

_No, no, no_

_¡Quiero sentirte esta noche!_

* * *

><p>La espada cayó al suelo, un hombre levantó a Mimi y los bailarines se la arrojaron los unos a los otros cual objeto. Le quitaron la capa y el top que tapaba sus senos, lo que reveló uno muchísimo más pequeño y sugerente. Derrotada, la cantante permaneció largos segundos en el suelo.<p>

Trunks se tapó la cara, avergonzado por el rojo de sus mejillas y extrañamente —o no— excitado. Tenía la perversa sensación de que hablaba de él, sensación que lo ahogó en súplicas para que así fuera y para que así no fuera: contradicciones entre el deseo y el no deseo, entre el sí y el no, entre ser o no ser.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué importa el universo?<em>

_Tú llenas mis pensamientos_

_¿Qué importa quiénes somos?_

_Aquí sólo cuenta nuestro deseo_

* * *

><p>Ella se puso de pie y volvió a bailar mientras cantaba. Tomó la espada entre sus manos una vez más para bajar del escenario seguida por seis bailarines, quienes arrancaron mucho del encaje que decoraba su pollera mientras avanzaba, peligrosamente, hasta donde estaba él.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Luchemos por esto<em>

_Por el nexo entre los pensamientos_

_Luchemos mucho por esto_

_¡Por la derrota del aburrimiento!_

* * *

><p>Bramó con todas sus fuerzas un desgarrador alarido; así, todas las luces se vinieron abajo de repente. Mimi estaba muy cerca de él y quiso huir, desorientado sobre qué era conveniente hacer en ese extraño momento. Jamás en la vida se había sentido más expuesto.<p>

¡Estaba por volverse loco!

«Papá debe estar riendo a carcajadas al sentir mi ki tan fuerte... ¡Kami! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!», no pudo evitar martirizarse. Subió las solapas de su prolijo y carísimo saco para tapar lo más posible su sonrojado rostro, además de hundirse en su asiento para pasar lo más desapercibido que se pudiera.

Pero era imposible.

* * *

><p><em>¡Funcionemos esta noche!<em>

_Felices más allá de los otros_

_¡Podríamos funcionar esta noche!_

_Felices más allá de nosotros_

* * *

><p>Mimi fue iluminada con un reflector dorado. Rodeada de luz, lanzó una enigmática cápsula ante ella, la que reveló un hermoso piano negro brillante con perlas incrustadas en sus bordes. Se sentó frente a éste y empezó a tocar notas vertiginosamente mientras repetía el coro de la canción una y otra vez. Dos bailarines treparon al piano y bailaron sobre el mismo; a la vez, los demás se refregaban en el asiento donde Mimi se encontraba. Una imagen bizarra, incomprensible. ¿Le estaba gustando ese show? Trunks no estaba seguro, pero sí sabía que lo que estaba viendo sería histórico. Al otro día, seguramente todos los medios hablarían de ella.<p>

«Logra lo que busca: llamar perversamente la atención».

Ideal que iba contra lo que él quería para su vida.

Sin embargo, ella se veía sumamente profesional en su _performance_: realmente sabía lo que hacía y eso la convertía en una artista moderna y particular, la cual merecía un enorme respeto desde su punto de vista.

La música se fue diluyendo y sólo ella quedó alumbrada. No más bailarines y no más nada: ella y el piano, al que se trepó luego del fin de las notas mientras repetía estrofas a capela. Un bailarín le entregó un teléfono móvil, cosa que hizo a Trunks apretar el suyo dentro de su bolsillo, guiado por el instinto pero sintiendo la ansiedad de lo que venía. Ella pareció escribir algo y una cámara se le acercó. Cuando Mimi la notó, aproximó el celular y exhibió el mensaje claramente, mensaje que apareció en la pantalla gigante que estaba en la parte superior del escenario.

* * *

><p><em>Podríamos funcionar, mi rey. ¿Qué dices si nos vemos? A solas, por supuesto... Como a ti te gusta.<em>

* * *

><p>Alejó el mensaje de la pantalla, tocó unos botones e, inmediatamente después, Trunks sintió su móvil vibrar entre sus dedos, hecho que le quitó la respiración.<p>

«¡Atrevida!».

¡Pero qué original! No podía ser tan malo: no lo estaba exponiendo por hacer algo así, ¿quién imaginaba que hablaba de él? Nadie. Eso era bueno.

¡«Como a ti te gusta» había dicho!

«Descarada como ninguna, Mimi...».

Ya tenía bien en claro _qué_ le respondería.

¡Sí! Mandaría al diablo las palabras de Susu, la confusión y la apatía: ¡quería divertirse! Olvidar su nombre, olvidar el de ella y disfrutar.

Nada más.

Mimi terminó la coreografía sobre el piano, moviendo la espada sobre ella. Al acabar, la gente llenó el recinto con un aplauso cerrado que bastante merecido, según él, estaba.

Corte final y silencio. La gente se acercaba a saludarla y, antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo, ella lo observó fijamente y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, algo que logró que él se sonrojara de nuevo, Cuando ella se alejó lo suficiente, supo que era momento de marcharse, pues nada quedaba por hacer allí. Los organizadores, al verlo retirarse, se acercaron a suplicarle que se quedara unos instantes más, pero él se negó con amabilidad. Finalmente lo dejaron ir y salió a la calle no sin antes ser asediado por una horda de periodistas que se le acercaron en la puerta trasera del lugar.

—¡Trunks Brief! —gritó una bonita muchacha con micrófono en mano—. ¿Qué siente en este cuarto aniversario de la desaparición física de Isabelle Cort? La gente aún la recuerda y eso debe emocionarlo, lo dejó en claro al sonreír sobre el escenario.

Esa fue la única de las decenas de preguntas hechas al unísono que logró captar. No respondió, simplemente caminó hacia la calle y pidió a los periodistas que mantuvieran distancia con sus manos, cosa de poder sacar la cápsula de su auto sin problemas. Las preguntas se incrementaron cuando se subió a su coche último modelo y polarizado, ¡prácticamente les cerró la ventanilla en la cara! No quería hablarles: no sentía deseo alguno de hacerlo.

No había nada interesante para decir.

Arrancó y se alejó de todos en instantes. Aprovechó, luego, un semáforo rojo para mirar su celular. El mensaje de Miss Mimi había llegado intacto a como lo mostró en pantalla. Sonriente, respondió:

* * *

><p><em>¿Mañana por la noche? Dime dónde, aunque prefiero que sea un lugar neutral. No quiero que nadie nos vea.<em>

* * *

><p>Releyó el mensaje intentando ver si éste era agresivo. No creyó que lo fuera así que lo envió justo cuando las luces del semáforo cambiaron.<p>

—«Podríamos funcionar esta noche»... —tarareó al arrancar su coche en medio de las luces eléctricas de la vasta ciudad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final del Capítulo II<strong>_

_¡Holis! Gracias por leer, ante todo. =)_

_Algunas aclaraciones: _

_Miss Mimi: la agregué, inicialmente, para reírme y hacer una parodia de Lady Gaga (cantante que me agrada, pues considero que es de lo mejorcito que ha dado el pop en las últimas décadas; me parece una digna heredera de mi ídola: Madonna n.n), pero me terminó gustando mucho, así que le hice un lugarcito pequeño pero significativo en esta historia, además de darle un poco más de contenido y forma al personaje. Volví las cosas un poco más serias de lo que eran originalmente para darle "credibilidad", pensando en que sea más que una vil anécdota. Terminé yendo más allá de Gaga e inspirándola en las cantantes que me gustan, tanto de pop como de rock (donde tengo mi corazoncito n.n). Amo las voces femeninas así que es un poco un homenaje a tanta mujer cantante que admiro._

_El porqué de su aparición va a tener sentido en un momento mucho más avanzado del fic, así que no se sorprendan si por un momento no parece tener sentido. Es un personaje al que intento darle un papel especial y simbólico._

_Me gustan los OCs (aunque no en exceso), pues a la hora de dar un mensaje o construir una idea se prestan mucho._

_Su nombre: una ocurrencia tonta que tuve mientras deambulaba por las calles de Buenos Aires (!). Creo que hay una tal Miss Mimi por ahí, pero la verdad que no me fijé mucho en eso. Era una burla al nombre de Lady Gaga. XD_

_Su show: lo de la espada no sé bien de dónde salió (?); lo de la cruz fue en homenaje a Madonna y su performance de "Live to tell"; lo del piano lo basé en Gaga directamente, quien suele tocarlo mucho en sus recitales por lo que observé; el pelo rosa vino de Emilie Autumn, una hermosa y talentosa violinista de música industrial a quien fui a ver en vivo hace exactamente un año._

_Sobre las canciones que le inventé: hace rato que superé la etapa del songfic (?), además de que acá están prohibidos por el reglamento… PEEERO según leí ahí mismo, en las guidelines (gracias a Dr. Facer, Y. Honey y Esplandian por el FAQ en español n.n), NADA me impide ni a mí ni a nadie escribir una letra e intercalarla en efecto songfic. O sea: las líneas tontas de las canciones de Miss Mimi son __**mías**__; no las saqué de ningún lado. Soy horrenda para la poesía (como sabrán si ya leyeron el capi XD) e intentaré pedir consejo a mi novio y mi mejor amiga (ambos más experimentados con este formato) para que no esté TAN feo en capítulos avanzados. XD_

_Este capítulo lo escribí a principio de año, más o menos. Podría haberles preguntado antes... ¡Pero me olvidé! XD_

_Intenté pensar, por ahora, en algo sencillo y cuadrado, como cualquier canción pop (?). Las letras intrincadas tipo Los Redondos (?) se las debo. XD_

_El sonido (?): me imagino que suena como una mezcla de Madonna y Gaga (?). Ellas tienen cosas en común pero son distintas: Madonna es glamorosa como David Bowie y Gaga terrorífica como Alice Cooper. Así que algo que tenga un poco de ambos componentes se me hace híper Mimi. XD_

_WTF!_

_Pero bueno, la idea es decorar las escenas, en un efecto inspirado un poco en Clover (manga de las Clamp que recomiendo hasta que se me seque la garganta XD) y los cantos de Oruha._

_Su vestido "neo-vikingo" (?): creo que estaba pensando en Ruslana, la ucraniana ganadora de Eurovisión 2004. Soy FANÁTICA de Eurovisión, intento verlo todos los años en el canal español._

_Guilty pleasures. XD_

_El mensaje de texto: ¡se me hizo tan original! XD Absurdo, pero también era un poco la idea que lo fuera. Bien absurdo y WTF. XD_

_Trunks fuma de noche nomás: somos muchos los fumadores que tomamos esa táctica como favorable a la hora de dejar el vicio... Eso sí: nunca funciona. XD Yo lo he hecho y conozco gente que también, pero lo que no conozco es a alguien que le haya servido. Un amigo de mi novio, por ejemplo, lo intentó durante un tiempo y fracasó: ahora anda fumando a escondidas._

_Ok, no es gracioso, lo sé._

_Marron y los metaleros del Distrito 8: ¡JAJA! Admito que estaba pensando en San Telmo (pintoresco barrio de Buenos Aires) y el bar Cuarto Apóstol, a donde suelo ir con mi muy metalero novio (?). Ahí hay una plaza llamada Dorrego donde venden antigüedades y cuadros. Hace como dos años que no voy, así que no recuerdo si venden libros; ahí estaba pensando en Parque Rivadavia, donde está LA feria de libros usados, a donde voy religiosamente todos los fines de semana. En esos días, también hay gente vendiendo cuadros propios y distintas artesanías._

_Susu: ¡JA! En el capítulo anterior parecía más delicada... XD_

_Sobre Marron: estoy interesada en buscar su personalidad. Como en la serie poco nos la mostraron (de bebé en la saga de Boo, preadolescente por sólo unas páginas en los últimos capítulos del manga y de la etapa Z y en un par de escenas sin significado en GT) quiero intentar hacerle justicia, basándome en conflictos que, imagino, puede tener._

_18 es hermosa, imponente, eternamente joven (con todo el tema que ser androide significa) y de inmenso y pésimo carácter: no me imagino a Marron siendo igual a ella como, por ejemplo, a Bra con Bulma. Marron me parece distinta... Su madre es esa clase de mujer que provoca miradas donde quiera que va, así imagino a 18; no ha de ser fácil tener por mamá a una mujer así, tan sensual y mortífera. La veo buena madre pero también la veo demasiado fría para ocuparse adecuadamente de su hija. Si bien en Z siempre se las ve juntas y demás, al crecer no me las imagino llevándose bien más allá de los intereses de 18, como por ejemplo la ropa. Veo tensión entre ellas y veo mucho apego a Krilin, no me pregunten por qué pero eso es lo que me llega de Marron. Voy a plasmar mis teorías sobre ella y sus padres a lo largo de la historia._

_Bien sabemos que mucho de lo que somos en la vida es por lo bueno y lo malo de nuestra familia; para mí es así y es por eso que tomo lo de 18 como puntapié inicial. Es MUY difícil lograr un IC con tan poca información. Espero acercarme un poco a ello._

_O sea: ¡es la hija de Krilin! Tan entrañable personaje seguramente mimará y llenará de sentimientos a su hija. Esto es lo que me parece. Teorías fanfiqueras (?)._

_Sobre ciertos chistes: me da risa hacer chistes sobre "Pecados en la Sangre", perdón por detalles tan absurdos. Eso de Trunks pensando en lo aburrido que sería ser el Príncipe de los saiyan me dio risa y no pude evadir la idea de ponerlo. XD_

_La fijación por las artistas de Trunks: conversando con amigos y gente, siempre está el chiste de "tenés una fijación por cierto tipo de persona a la hora de ponerte en pareja" (artista, bipolar, histérica, policía, futbolista, nerd, gótico, etc... todas historias reales XD). Creo que es algo que les puede ocurrir a algunas personas... A mí, por ejemplo, me pasa con los músicos (?)._

_Sin más por aclarar... =)_

_¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Gracias a todos los que comentaron por acá y por otros medios. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen y lo que me inspiran! Me dan ganas de seguir poniéndole todo a esta historia._

_También agradecerle a Oriiii por el dulce video que hizo dedicado al fic. ¡Si hasta encontraste el dibujo viejísimo de Isa que tengo en mi DeviantArt! ¡GRACIAS! Son gestos hermosos que valen oro puro._

_Último: hacia el final de mi profile, dejé el link de un Facebook que me creé para los fics hace cosa de 48 hs. (!). ¡Si quieren pueden agregarme! =) No tiene nada de mi aburrida vida real (?), sino que está orientado a este espacio. XD_

_¡Besotes a todos! Nos leemos. =D_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	4. III: Hilos de seducción

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo III<em>

_"Hilos de seducción"_

xxx

* * *

><p>Un aero-coche en medio de la nada en cuyo interior sucedía todo. Unos asientos de cuero sumamente confortables y unos vidrios polarizados por completo empañados rodeaban dos cuerpos, el de un hombre y una mujer, mientras se mecían uno contra el otro en medio de una batalla furiosa que tenía como premio el más visceral placer. Humo sobre ellos, producto de los varios cigarrillos consumidos en los largos minutos que ese auto llevaba sacudiéndose entre árboles y vegetación, alejado de la gran urbe que todos llamaban Capital del Oeste. Sólo en un lugar perdido podían gozar quienes poseían rostros populares, pues la naturaleza no juzga un acto tan natural como sí podrían hacerlo las personas de la ciudad, todo por tratarse de gente <em>conocida<em>.

Gritos, rasguños, gemidos desaforados de la mujer que gozaba sobre el hombre,; los gruñidos daban la pauta del clímax cercano. Éste llegó y los movimientos eróticos y las súplicas femeninas finalizaron, no así el sudor que el calor de tan pequeño lugar provocaba en las dos personas que allí mantenían relaciones con estridente _hard rock_ de otras décadas musicalizando sus locuras.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó el hombre luego de prender un nuevo cigarrillo, su voz ronca y la respiración más calmada.

—Siempre me llamaste la atención, Trunks —afirmó ella con convicción.

Él escrutó largamente a Miss Mimi, quien sonreía a su lado, notoriamente confiada en lo que decía; él fijó su vista, particularmente, en el tatuaje que decoraba la parte baja de su vientre: un tribal que, justo encima de su parte más íntima, bramaba sensualidad.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió una vez más.

Mimi puso un cigarrillo en su boca y le indicó con una mano que lo prendiera. Trunks lo hizo: acercó su mechero y el vicio se vio encendido. La mujer gozó una profunda pitada para después expulsar el humo de sus pulmones. Fijó su vista en él así como él lo hacía en ella.

—Amé, amo y amaré a Isabelle Cort —aseguró con vehemencia—. Ella fue quien me acercó a ti a través de sus fotos. Según el mito que siempre los ha rodeado, tú inspirabas _demasiado_ a Isabelle. —Volvió a darle una pitada al cigarro—. Siempre quise saber qué tienes, por qué la inspirabas tanto. Ella era una artista admirable.

Trunks imitó la última pitada que Mimi le dio al cigarrillo con el que él fumaba; aspiró hasta acabarlo. No sabía muy bien qué decir y aprovechó el humo distorsionador de pensamientos para intentar relajarse. Tantas palabras reveladoras debían ser apropiadamente contestadas, con enorme tranquilidad.

—No tengo nada —afirmó—. No soy tan especial como crees, Mimi.

Ella rió desfachatadamente, tanto que terminó por irritarlo un poco.

—Tienes _todo_, mi rey —sentenció ella sin dudas, aún sonriente—. Estar aquí contigo me hace saberlo.

Apagó el cigarro sobre el cenicero —incorporado a la parte posterior del asiento delantero del auto— para así subirse a las piernas desnudas de Trunks. Tomó el rostro con sus manos para dedicarle una mirada sincera, transparente, una mirada que él jamás hubiera esperado de una mujer con enorme fama.

—Tienes algo especial —susurró ante él—. Tienes algo que inspira a las personas... —Le dio un beso corto pero no por ello superficial: fue totalmente erótico—. Tienes algo que, para mí, tiene un enorme _significado_.

—No te entiendo —afirmó él, su gesto inmutable—. Es un poco extraño lo que dices…

¿A qué _significado_ se refería? La intriga se fusionó con la irritación en la que ella lo sumió con tan enigmáticas palabras.

—En este mundo, hay personas grises, que son la mayoría, pero también hay unos pocos afortunados cuya mirada expresa demasiado, porque ellos tienen demasiado, básicamente. —Rió durante una pequeña pausa—. Esas personas son las que busco, son las que deseo, con quienes quiero codearme. Por eso estoy aquí: porque presentía que en ti encontraría _significado_. Efectivamente lo encontré. —Lo besó una vez más sin que él pudiera poner resistencia alguna a su atrevimiento—. Y, para qué negarlo, vine buscando al hombre más hermoso que hayan visto mis ojos. Créeme que difícilmente olvide esta noche.

A Trunks le pareció un tanto egoísta el verdadero motivo del encuentro, mas no pudo culparla: lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Bastante hecho.

—La pasé tremendamente bien. Eres genial, de otro mundo —comentó la mujer entre risitas pícaras—. Siempre recordaré esta noche y te entenderé si no quieres repetirla. De todas formas, cuando termine mi nuevo disco te lo enviaré. Deseo que lo escuches para que puedas _entender_ lo que intento decirte.

Trunks necesitó sonreír ante el comentario, aun cuando vislumbró un doble sentido en sus palabras, en el cual no quiso ponerse a reparar en tan íntimo momento.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin más.

—Lo que _realmente_ pienso lo dejaré para ese día; por hoy, sólo te diré que el poder que tienen tus ojos es gigantesco. Tu mirada es magnética, poderosa y peligrosa, es adictiva. Incita a cosas hermosas y a cosas horribles. Veo una dualidad demasiado fuerte en ti, la que, seguramente, no todos capten. Yo soy una artista, mi rey. Por supuesto que logro captar lo que tus ojos encierran. Tu alma es compleja y tu corazón oscuro; no todos están _listos_ para alguien como tú.

Él se impresionó por el comentario, extrañado y maravillado por éste a pesar del ápice de soberbia que había manchado cada palabra pronunciada por Mimi. Iba a decir algo, pero no le pareció conveniente hacerlo.

«No tengo por qué revelar cosas de mi intimidad con Isabelle».

Tampoco tenía por qué revelar intimidades de su propia vida, la actual vida llena de aburrimiento y sinsentido.

—Ten cuidado con esos ojos, Trunks —le sugirió ella entre nuevos besos—. Esos ojos podrían enloquecer a cualquier persona con la guardia baja.

_Y lo hicieron._

_Y lo harán._

Dichas las palabras, Mimi empezó a revolverse sobre él en un intento de generarle excitación. Una chica tan sensual no tenía esa empresa muy complicada, por lo que Trunks reaccionó inmediatamente, aunque un poco distraído por las enormes palabras de Mimi, esas que mucho tendría que meditar al llegar a la soledad de su hogar. La vio frágil y casi adorable al contemplar su pequeño cuerpo y su cabello corto y castaño, alejado de las pelucas llamativas que usaba sobre el escenario. Sus ojos, de un tono verde inglés, eran llamativos: se veían sinceros, incluso aniñados. Un dejo de inesperada inocencia decoraba sus pupilas.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —indagó de pura curiosidad.

Era muy buena amante, eso tenía que admitirlo. Era apasionada, ocurrente y atrevida. Parecía madura, sí, pero esa mirada y esa sonrisa no se veían acordes a la edad que ostentaba con palabras, gestos y acciones. Algo no encajaba.

Ella lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y allí mismo murmuró en un suave jadeo:

—Veinticuatro.

Los ojos azules se abrieron en un segundo.

—¡Tienes nueve años menos que yo! —exclamó un tanto horrorizado por la diferencia.

Mimi volvió a reír sin dejar de atenderlo.

—¿Y qué? No hay edad para la pasión. Tú no tienes 40 y yo no tengo 15. ¡En ese caso sentiría asco de ti y no estaría aquí! Pero somos adultos, mayores de edad, que están sumidos en la etapa más plena de la vida. Así, no me parece tan terrible. ¿A ti sí? Entonces goza de esta_ niña_, mi rey...

Mimi masajeó su piel con manos extrañamente expertas, y Trunks se dejó llevar por el morbo de poseer a una mujer tan joven, fantasía que siempre había tenido pero que nunca había podido llevar a cabo. ¿Qué hombre no fantaseaba con algo así? Claro que no llegaría al límite de fantasear con Pan, la amiguita de su hermana, mas verse allí con una muchacha tan bonita le generó un calor bastante particular.

Un calor casi animal.

La tomó de la cintura y, destilando experiencia y masculinidad en sus movimientos, la pegó contra el respaldo del asiento trasero de aquel aero-coche que empezaba a mecerse una vez más, decidido a gozar. Casi un año sin sexo; ya no lo toleraba más. ¡Quién sabía cuándo volvería a hacerlo! Debía disfrutar de este reencuentro con la pasión.

Internado en la punta de sus senos y justo antes de unir su cuerpo al de ella, Trunks necesitó dejar escapar una risa por demás pervertida.

—Cuántos periodistas matarían por esto...

Mimi rió a carcajadas sin dejar de jadear.

—¿No te encanta saber que jamás lo sabrán?

Y Trunks empujó contra ella, y arrancó un grito de la mujer al adentrarse en su cuerpo.

—Sí...

* * *

><p>—Y eso fue lo que ocurrió —terminó Pan, nerviosa a más no poder.<p>

Bra la atisbó con ojos indescifrables, sin las palabras justas para tremendo relato.

—Ay, Pan... No debiste besarlo —farfulló, no muy segura de lo que decía—. Digo, Oob es lindo y muy buen chico, pero si tú no sientes lo mismo...

—¡Claro que no siento lo mismo! Es mi rival: debo ser más fuerte que él.

Bra quiso reírse por la afirmación pero sabía que si lo hacía Pan se ofendería demasiado. Sabía bien, además, cuán en serio hablaba su amiga: entrenar era su vida, y burlarse de sus palabras significaría faltarle al respeto a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Agradeció mentalmente que Gohan le hubiera permitido a Pan quedarse a dormir con ella aquella noche de domingo al abrazarla y arrojarla sobre su cama, como las dos niñas juguetonas e infantiles que eran.

—Pan —susurró mientras la tironeaba del cabello con el único fin de molestarla—, ¿te gustó ese beso?

La morena se sonrojó. Sentir el calor en sus mejillas la fastidió.

—¡Claro que sí! Besa bien —admitió a regañadientes—. Me gustó el beso, pero no me gustó que fuera él quien me lo diera.

El beso había sido por demás dulce, algo que encandilaría a cualquier muchacha de su edad. Pan no era la excepción. Ni aquella poderosa guerrera saiyan podía escaparle al hermoso sentimiento de saberse, de alguna forma, _amada_.

Bra meditó unos momentos.

—Deberías hablar con él.

Cosa que Pan no había hecho: al levantarse el domingo por la mañana, y al igual que el sábado, no tardó en huir a la casa de su amiga. Habían jugado videojuegos toda la tarde a pedido de la mayor de ambas, ya que Bra no era muy fanática de ese vicio. Pan sólo en la noche fue capaz de encontrar el momento indicado para contarle a la princesa lo que había sucedido la noche del viernes en el bosque.

La nieta de Gokuh carraspeó, nerviosa.

—¡No puedo! —sentenció—. Te juro que no puedo..., no me atrevo.

—¡Esa no es la Pan que tanto presumes ser! Saca a la saiyan que hay en ti y sé valiente: solamente es un chico, nada más. No debes ser cobarde con ellos. —Bra, de repente, se deprimió. Pan, entendiendo qué le sucedía, la abrazó—. Lástima que Goten se casará —murmuró sin romper el abrazo—. De nada sirvió decirle lo que siento...

La hija de Vegeta recordó aquella escena sucedida hacía un año, cuando le entregó una carta de amor a Goten. El amigo de su hermano se tomó dos días enteros en responderle, hasta aparecer en su casa para poner fin a la incertidumbre. Con dulces palabras que mucho no iban con él, hombre de naturaleza atolondrada si los había, le dijo que se sentía halagado pero que ella era muy pequeña para él, además de que era la hermana de Trunks y la hija de Vegeta y Bulma, tres personas a las que respetaba y quería muchísimo. Le explicó que algo entre ellos era imposible y que él estaba muy enamorado de Pares, algo que complicaba más el asunto. La rechazó con clase y ternura, una que a Bra le había encantado pero que no la había satisfecho lo necesario. Le iba a doler un buen tiempo, pero intentaba no dejarse derrumbar. Pares, increíblemente, le caía bien. Goten y su prometida eran atentos y agradables con ella. No podía odiarlos, a ninguno de los dos.

Pan le sonrió.

—Tú lo intentaste y eso te lo admiro mucho —exclamó—, pero esto es distinto. Yo no amo a nadie y poco me interesa el amor en _este_ momento. No quiero a Oob. Hay demasiados hombres en el mundo, ¿entiendes? Que esto haya sucedido junto a él me irrita.

—¡Pero debes decírselo! —gritó Bra—. Debes rechazarlo con dulzura, como Goten hizo conmigo; le dolerá demasiado si no lo haces. Sabes que Oob siempre te miró de _otra _forma.

Pan pareció deprimirse también.

—Tienes razón —reconoció—. Me cuesta mucho, eso es todo.

—Pero debes intentarlo. Piensa en Oob como la Bra de esos dos días de no saber nada de Goten.

Ambas se aferraron más a la otra. Cuánto se adoraban.

—Acabo de imaginarme a Oob con peluca —dijo Pan entre risas, las que contagió rápidamente a su caída amiga.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta tras él y vislumbró su departamento en penumbras, ofuscado. Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad eran las únicas que había y que necesitaba. No encendió ni una sola lámpara, simplemente fue al enorme sofá de la sala y se arrojó boca arriba para internar sus ojos en el oscuro techo. Suspiró con desgano y se golpeó en la frente con su puño repetidas veces intentando, de alguna manera, ordenar sus pensamientos.<p>

Mimi no era lo que buscaba y saberlo lo hacía sentir decepcionado.

Sí, ella era una artista. Sí, ella era excéntrica. Sí, ella había sido por demás original al encararlo de esa forma tan peculiar. Sí, la había pasado increíblemente bien en ese coche.

Mas no, ella no era lo que él buscaba.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que la miraría como mujer, no como artista o como recordatorio de Isabelle. Desgraciadamente, no había cumplido su promesa. Al tocarla, al besarla y al entrar en su cuerpo había pensado en su mujer. ¿A quién quería engañar? No podía tocar a una mujer sin que los ojos celestes y el cabello rojo de _ella_ se dibujaran en su memoria. Era imposible, siempre lo había sido. ¿Siempre lo sería? Preguntarse aquello lo asustó; no dejó que la melancolía violara sus sentimientos.

Mirando la situación en perspectiva, habiendo alejado los oscuros pensamientos cuya protagonista era Isabelle, se sintió irritado por las palabras de Miss Mimi, por las extrañas advertencias que, desde su punto de vista, eran tontas y no venían a nada.

¿Qué podían tener sus ojos para ser _peligrosos_? ¡No tenía sentido! Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer, no era la primera vez que se lo decían. Isabelle se lo había dicho repetidas veces. Susu, su mejor amiga, también.

Apretó los párpados, risas manchadas de ironía escapaban mientras de su boca. No quería destrozar el techo con su mirada.

¡Cuánta estupidez...!

Buscarlo con motivos tan egoístas, ¿para qué? Ella había asegurado, momentos antes de separarse, que más que a él buscaba a los _famosos_ ojos.

¿Qué tenían sus ojos? Tonterías.

Que lo buscaran con motivo tan absurdo logró irritarlo enormemente. ¡Estaba furioso! Se sentía usado.

Como un vil e inocente muchachito.

—Qué manera de arruinar la noche —pensó en voz alta—. Si no hubiera dicho eso...

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Por qué? —preguntó él, incrédulo, ante ella. <em>

—_Por tus ojos —respondió ella, sonriente._

_Había dejado pasar casi un año desde que se habían conocido en el despacho de la Corporación Cápsula para decirle la verdad: Isabelle Cort _no_ había sido contratada por actos de la casualidad para fotografiarlo para _Z News_. No había sido acto del destino; todo había sido digitado por ella._

_¡Pero si acababa de decírselo! No lo podía creer y tampoco podía evitar desilusionarse por conocer la realidad._ _Esas fotos habían sido acto de intenciones ocultas de la mujer de la que se había enamorado ilusamente._

—_Vamos —dijo Isabelle mientras lo abrazaba en la enorme cama de hotel en la que se encontraban, de viaje en la Capital del Sur debido a compromisos laborales de él—. ¿Tanto te molesta? Te vi en un evento un mes antes de que me conocieras y me enamoré de tus ojos, Trunks. —Isabelle hablaba seriamente, sin la postura despreocupada que a caracterizaba—. Quien te tomó las primeras fotos es George, un amigo mío, conocido del circuito de la fotografía profesional. Me contó sobre ti y me mostró las fotos que te sacó tiempo después del evento. Al otro día, llamé a _Z News _y supliqué para que me permitieran fotografiarte, incluso acepté trabajar gratis para ellos. ¡Y es que no podía quedarme sin aquello que había buscado toda mi vida!_

_Aún sin entender lo que ella explicaba, Trunks se incorporó en la cama y la escrutó lenta y obsesivamente._

—_¿Qué cosa? —preguntó fastidiado._

_Ella lo besó apasionadamente. Lo empujó para tenerlo a su merced en el colchón y se sentó sobre su cintura. En medio de tan sugerente posición, dramática y erótica dada la desnudez de ambos, ella lo miró fijamente, mirada que anuló todo raciocinio en Trunks._

_Como siempre. _

—_Las ventanas de la perfección. Tus ojos, esos que reflejan tu alma con tanta honestidad, son mi máxima inspiración. —Una última sonrisa y un nuevo beso. _

_No quedaba mucho más por decir._

* * *

><p>—<em>Usado<em>, como _aquella_ vez.

Y con el mismo motivo.

Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia el baño, donde se detuvo frente al espejo. Se observó a sí mismo por largos e interminables minutos, intentando buscar en sus ojos eso que los convertía en un _peligro_.

—No hay nada —bufó.

Cansado, abandonó el baño y fue hacia la cama. Se acostó y adiós pensamientos.

Estaba enojado y satisfecho a la vez, dos cosas imposibles de mezclar para cualquiera, mas no para él. Agradeció, sintiéndose tan egoísta como Mimi, el placer que había sentido junto a ella. No todo había sido tan malo: por lo menos, su cuerpo estaba contento, saciado adecuadamente.

—Y quién sabe cuándo vuelva a estar con una mujer...

Y quién sabía cuándo volvería a _ver_ a Isabelle al momento de la pasión.

La incertidumbre no logró perturbarlo, y el sueño se abrió paso en su cama. Lo abrazó con manos posesivas.

* * *

><p>—No responde —musitó frente a su <em>netbook<em>—. Tal vez perdió el interés; demasiado rápido, pero no me extraña. Siempre es así.

Cuando un hombre le interesaba, éste no se esforzaba demasiado por ella.

No le pasaba muy seguido, pero alguna que otra vez sí: algún que otro hombre le había atraído por fuera de Trunks, mas la atracción nunca era correspondida.

¿Acaso ella se lo buscaba? Quizá sí, se dijo.

—Touji... ¿Para qué mandas un mensaje así si no vas a responderme?

Cerró la computadora con fastidio y se lanzó en el sofá de su sala no sin antes prender la televisión. Cambió de canales totalmente ausente hasta llegar a uno de noticias, donde se encontró a la tal Miss Mimi cantando mientras una periodista hablaba:

—El show de Mimi armó una gran polémica mientras que la canción fue celebrada por la crítica. El problema fue la espada y las connotaciones sexuales de la _performance_, las cuales no parecieran adecuadas para un show solidario —finalizó la encargada de la sección espectáculos del noticiero.

—Mimi es así —comentó el conductor del programa—, no deja de sorprendernos con los shows más extraños. No tiene grises.

—¡Y todos hablando de ella! —agregó la periodista anterior—. El mensaje de texto que envió durante el show es un misterio. Las redes sociales explotan con teorías acerca de a quién iba dirigido. El _hashtag_ _#elmensajedeMimi_ es lo más comentado en el _microblogging_ más popular de Internet. Nadie tiene idea de qué significó su accionar y no hubo pistas ni indicios claros.

—Pero así estamos, hablando de ella.

—Sí: Miss Mimi lo ha logrado una vez más —exclamó la mujer—. Aunque no fue el único momento destacado de la noche. —Dejaron de exhibir imágenes del extraño show para pasar al primer plano de la periodista, quien tenía una _notebook_ frente a ella—. Tierno fue el momento en el que Trunks Brief, el conocidísimo empresario dueño de la Corporación Cápsula, se subió al escenario para recibir un galardón y sonrió cuando escuchó a algunas personas coreando el nombre de la querida y recordada Isabelle Cort, quien, como sabemos, era su mujer hasta el momento de su fallecimiento hace cuatro años.

Marron se acercó a la pantalla para ver la escena y sonrió inevitablemente al ver a Trunks en un escenario con una estatuilla en la mano. Se escucharon gritos entre el público y varias personas corearon «¡Isabelle!», cosa que, efectivamente, provocó una dulce sonrisa en Trunks, sonrisa que fue muy aplaudida entre el público presente en _Unidos por la Música._

Los profesionales del noticiero siguieron repasando los momentos más llamativos del evento benéfico y Marron se desinteresó en un segundo; Trunks ya no estaba en pantalla así que no valía la pena seguir mirando.

Fijó la vista en el techo y pensó en los ojos azules hasta el límite de sus capacidades. Recordó la sonrisa al ir a su habitación y a la comodidad de su cama. Desgraciadamente, la sonrisa de sus recuerdos se distorsionó para dar paso a la cena que había protagonizado con sus padres hacía unas horas.

Se fastidió al recordar con exactitud eso y no la dulce boca del hombre al que amaba.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Mi princesa! —exclamó un alegre Krilin desde su silla en un restorán de la Capital.<em>

_Marron se acercó tímidamente a sus padres, quienes la esperaban para cenar los tres juntos aquel domingo en la noche. Su padre fue el primero en saludarla: se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza. La joven apretó los hombros de su progenitor con todo el amor del mundo. Cuando él volvió a ocupar su asiento, fue su madre quien la saludó, aunque con más frialdad. No se paró, simplemente le dio la mano y un beso, sin moverse de su puesto en la mesa._

—_¿Otra vez usando gorros? —comentó Dieciocho en un tono que oscilaba entre burlón e indiferente—. Tienes un hermoso cabello, no deberías taparlo así._

_La hija empezó, inevitablemente, a fastidiarse._

_Ver a su madre le costaba mucho: la amaba, lo hacía con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero verla era ver un espejo de los sueños, una imagen que jamás alcanzaría._

_Según ella le había contado en una de esas inusuales noches de sinceridad, cuando la convirtieron en androide no tenía más que 20 años, hecho que, hasta esos días, la hacía ver tremendamente juvenil a pesar de la edad que supuestamente tenía. Su madre se vestía como una dama, como una mujer entrada en años que poseía gran estilo; sin embargo, su rostro, su piel y su cuerpo se veían jóvenes, sin deterioros provocados por el paso de las décadas. Su cabello estaba distinto desde hacía tiempo: lo llevaba más corto en un corte más maduro, pero no había caso._

_«Si se pusiera otra ropa, se vería más joven que yo»._

_Esa era la maldita verdad._

_¡Y ese cuerpo! No lo culpaba a su padre, pero le habría gustado más heredar la estatura de su mamá... Si bien había poca diferencia entre ambas, Dieciocho era más alta y estaba muchísimo más desarrollada: ¡tenía un cuerpazo! Sentía envidia por ella, una que lejos estaba de ser sana._

_Su madre personificaba la utopía inalcanzable, la mujer confiada e inteligente con gran carácter y abismal personalidad que podía llevarse el universo entero por delante. Ella, Marron, era una muchacha tímida, retraída y pequeñita._

_¡La injusticia! Cada vez le hacía peor ver a su madre._

_Verla era recordar que jamás sería como ella. _

—_¿Me acompañas al baño, Marron? —pidió la mujer que protagonizaba sus pensamientos—. Krilin, tú ve pidiendo lo de siempre._

_El hombre asintió con una inmensa sonrisa y sus dos mujeres, las que más amaba, se retiraron._

_Frente al espejo del baño de damas, Marron observó a Dieciocho mientras se retocaba su maquillaje y arreglaba el ya arreglado cabello, ritual común en las mujeres como ella ese de mirarse al espejo una y otra vez para lucir espléndidas._ _Su piel era perfecta, sus manos y sus facciones eran de ensueño. Era una mujer bellísima, la más hermosa del planeta. Todo esto enloquecía a la joven que no lograba sentirse a gusto con ella misma por la mera existencia de su madre._

_Dieciocho giró hacia Marron y nubló sus retorcidos pensamientos._

—_A ver... —Se puso tras ella y le quitó su gorro negro de un arrebato para después peinar delicadamente su largo cabello rubio, heredado de ella—. Así está mejor. —Acomodó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija y la observó a través del espejo—. Muy linda._

_Una breve sonrisa terminó por adornar la extraña escena._

_Marron atisbó las dos imágenes con sentimientos encontrados: la mujer perfecta y la imitación barata. La madre y la hija, las dos rubias que Krilin adoraba y que, entre ellas, jamás habían tenido gran vínculo._

—_¿Vamos de compras el sábado que viene? —inquirió Dieciocho—. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. _

_Marron necesitó sonreír con cierto dejo de nostalgia._

—_Claro..._

* * *

><p>Luego de esa escena, había cenado con sus padres en la más grata tranquilidad. Al salir del restorán, algún que otro hombre había volteado hacia Dieciocho para mirarla sin poder evitarlo, tal vez extrañados por la imagen de un hombre muy maduro y una mujer muy sensual juntos.<p>

A ella, en cambio, en las sombras, censurada por el resplandor natural de su madre.

Por supuesto que Dieciocho no lo hacía con mala intención, pero a los hechos debía remitirse.

«Me ama tanto como yo a ella. Pero, mamá...».

Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, desesperada e imposibilitada de dormir.

—Si fuera como tú todo sería distinto...

«Quizá tendría valor de _decirle_ lo que siento…».

* * *

><p>Martes, ¿acaso existía peor día que el martes? Trunks los odiaba con toda su alma por enormes motivos: el principal era la lejanía con el viernes y el fin de semana anterior, que empezaba a quedar en la triste memoria. El miércoles también apestaba, pero no tanto por lo menos, ya que el viernes estaba un poco más cercano.<p>

Reuniones aburridas, documentos asquerosos. ¡Qué dicha sintió al llegar las 20:30, su horario de salida de aquel día! Horrendo había sido atravesar horas extra, pero desgraciadamente habían sido necesarias para avanzar en ciertos proyectos. Su sonrisa amenazó con desdibujarse cuando su secretaria entró apresurada a su despacho.

—¡Señor Brief! —exclamó enérgicamente mientras peinaba su cabello y estiraba su pollera, nerviosa—. Sé que faltan cinco minutos para que salga, pero... —Le entregó un folio de hojas aún calientes por lo reciente de su impresión—. Llegó este contrato atrasado y necesito que lo lea y firme para entregarlo mañana a primera hora.

Trunks, casi, quiso llorar.

—Dámelo —pidió con aplastante fastidio—. ¡Ah! Odio esto...

La mujer lo miró apenada y lo saludó justo antes de retirarse a su hogar.

Le llevó algunos minutos leer el documento y firmarlo para dejarlo listo sobre su escritorio, listo para que su secretaria pudiera recogerlo al otro día. Mientras deshacía el nudo de su molesta corbata y tomaba su portafolio, su móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Al revisarlo, se encontró con un mensaje de texto de Pares, la prometida de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ven a cenar a casa!<em>

* * *

><p>Sonrió sabiendo cómo era Pares y cuánto disfrutaba llevarse bien con él, por lo que contestó en ese mismo momento.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En 20 minutos estoy ahí.<em>

* * *

><p>Fue a su baño personal y se cambió de ropa no sin antes telefonear a su chofer para que se marchara tranquilo y sin esperarlo. Una vez listo con un atuendo más informal y cómodo, salió del enorme edificio y, ante la mirada de algunos curiosos transeúntes que seguramente lo reconocieron al verlo, sacó una moto de una cápsula y, después de ponerse un casco de seguridad, manejó hasta el Distrito 4, lugar donde se ubicaba el apartamento de Goten y Pares. No le demoró mucho. Al llegar, convirtió en cápsula su moto, una de sus favoritas dentro de su colección, y sin más fue hacia el portero eléctrico del enorme edificio. Pares le contestó con alegría y abrió la puerta desde su piso. Subió por el ascensor, en cuyo espejo vislumbró el cansancio de su rostro sin extrañarse demasiado por éste. Al bajar en el séptimo piso y encarar hacia el departamento B, allí estaba Pares, esperándolo con la puerta abierta, risueña como siempre.<p>

—¡Hola! —lo saludó contenta. Él se acercó a la castaña para estrecharla suavemente—. Qué bueno que viniste: Goten sugirió que te invitara a cenar y me puse a cocinar lo más pronto que pude. —Lo impulsó a pasar y cerró la puerta—. Espero te guste la cena.

Con una mano, Pares señaló la mesa del comedor, y Trunks no pudo evitar arrojar una risa al ver ocho cajas de pizzas formando una prolija torre.

—Me encanta cuando cocinas para mí —comentó divertido.

—¡Siéntate! —Pares le ofreció la silla que él siempre usaba y le invitó alguna bebida—. ¿Alcohol o empiezan suave hoy?

Trunks seguía tentado y le pidió un poco de agua, eso porque no deseaba tomar algo fuerte sin nada en el estómago. No había tenido tiempo de almorzar; estaba tapado de trabajo. Como todos los días de su existencia.

—Compré muchas cervezas pensando en que tomarían mucho —explicó la joven, un poco apenada por el sobrio pedido del hombre—. ¡Así que tómenselas después de comer! Tal vez los acompañe con un pequeño vaso.

Trunks asintió, y Pares fue hacia la cocina en busca de platos. Solo, escuchó el agua correr y supo que Goten se estaba dando una ducha, así que simplemente se abandonó al silencio reinante.

La prometida de su amigo, sin embargo, no permitió lo último.

—¡Voy a poner un poco de música! —Pares dejó los platos sobre la mesa y fue hacia el reproductor de audio para darle _play_ al compacto que estaba colocado—. ¿Te conté que me gusta Miss Mimi? ¡Hace música muy bonita! —La mujer, sin vergüenza alguna, empezó a bailar frente a un Trunks que reía suavemente—. _El ángel que ha caído para borrar el dolor, ¡el demonio que ha sido elegido para su _eterna_ salvación!_ —cantó infantilmente entre movimientos torpes—. Me gusta mucho... ¡Lástima que Goten no quiere llevarme a verla!

Trunks nunca dejó de reír. Le encantaba Pares: era alegre, despistada y daba una apariencia muy atontada que él no creía cierta; más bien era inocente. Era muy divertido verla intentando adaptarse a hechos de la vida a los que no estaba acostumbrada por provenir de una familia muy adinerada que la había criado como a una princesa de un cuento de hadas, entre algodones que la protegieran del mundo exterior. Gracioso había sido verla _crecer_ durante los últimos años, verla pasar de la muchacha que no sabía lo que era una hamburguesa a la que invitaba pizzas y hacía chistes desenfadados. Se veía muy auténtica, eso le gustaba mucho a Trunks. Ella se había esforzado mucho para llevarse bien con él por su fuerte vínculo con Goten, gesto que el de ojos azules valoraba enormemente.

Con nostalgia, recordó lo bien que se llevaban Isabelle y Goten. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció. Ésta no tardó en volver cuando su amigo apareció en el comedor con sólo unos jeans por ropa y una toalla enredada en su cuello.

—Qué sensual te ves, Goten —comentó Trunks con ironía.

El aludido rascó su cabeza y le dedicó la peor mirada.

—¡Siempre me veo sensual! Pero hoy no estoy para ti, amor —devolvió la ironía—. Hoy soy de mi chica.

Se sentaron a la mesa y, sin más, cenaron. Durante el típico momento incómodo que generan los saiyan al devorar todo lo que tienen delante, una animada charla dio inicio, para la cual Goten fue a la cocina por dos cervezas bien heladas.

—¿A qué se debió la invitación? —preguntó Trunks una vez finalizada su cena y después de disfrutar del primer sorbo de la bebida alcohólica.

Pares se cambió de asiento: fue a la silla que estaba junto a Trunks y se abrazó a él.

—¡Últimamente se ven mucho fuera de casa! —explicó la dulce chica—. Quería verte y parecía que ésta era la única forma. —Dirigió ojos asesinos a su pareja—. ¡Goten es malo! Me aleja de ti, Trunks.

El mayor de los tres rió con fuerza, como desde hacía tiempo no hacía. Al ver la furia de Goten, decidió seguirle el juego a Pares como tantas otras veces: tomó su cintura y la acercó a él.

—Si querías verme no hacía falta que estuviera él —le susurró con fingida galantería—. Podemos vernos siempre que quieras.

Pares estalló de felicidad-

—¡Sí! —gritó al abrazarlo con más fuerza—. ¡Eres muy lindo, Trunks!

—¡BASTA! —protestó Goten—. ¡Basta de jueguitos! Trunks, ella es _mi_ chica... ¡Mira su dedo! Te acordaste tarde, hermano.

En su dedo, Pares portaba un hermoso anillo de plata. Goten se lo había dado hacía tres meses, cuando decidieron comprometerse luego de seis años juntos, en una relación muy sólida aunque peculiar.

—¡Ay, Goten! Sabes que te amo, pero también amo a Trunks —dijo ella con toda la dulzura del mundo—. No me niegues a mi otro amor...

Trunks giró hacia ella y se permitió abrazarla con más comodidad.

—Tranquila, linda —susurró—. Yo siempre estaré contigo.

—¡Trunks! —Y ella refregó su rostro en el pecho de él.

Goten rechinó los dientes.

—Bueno, bueno... —El de cabello negro intentó calmarse. Aquello era un juego que los dos siempre le hacían y no debía seguirlos, lo sabía, pero sus celos, a veces, podían jugarle malas pasadas—. ¡Ya! Si siguen distrayéndose, me voy a tomar toda la cerveza solo.

Se bebió su vaso de un solo trago. Mientras tragaba, recordó cómo solía apretujar entre sus brazos a Isabelle para poner furioso a Trunks. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Isabelle tenía un sentido del humor un poco _abstracto_, pero con él se entendía a la perfección. Con una seña empezaban su juego: él la abrazaba, ella le besaba el cuello y se toqueteaban el uno al otro ante la atenta y furiosa mirada de Trunks. Extrañaba a su _cuñada_, realmente le tenía mucho cariño.

Pero ahora...

Continuaron con tres cervezas más. Pares únicamente tomó un vaso; el resto fue para los saiyan de hígado indestructible. Siguieron charlando de temas triviales hasta que Goten recordó una pregunta que deseaba hacerle a su mejor amigo:

—¿Leíste el blog? —inquirió con sonrisa pícara—. ¡¿Verdad que Alice Raven es genial?!

Trunks asintió mecánicamente, sin pensar. ¡Había olvidado el blog! Con todo el asunto de Miss Mimi, no había revisado su correo.

¿Y si ella le había respondido?

Pares se emocionó. Entrelazó sus manos en un gesto de ilusión.

—¡Alice Raven! ¡La amo! —exclamó feliz—. ¡Ese blog es genial! ¿También lo lees, Trunks? ¡Dime qué te gustó más! Yo amo a Alice.

Otra cosa que a Trunks le encantaba de Pares era el filtro nulo que tenía: no le daba vergüenza hablar de nada, todo lo decía con la misma sonrisa y el mismo tono alegre. No importaba si hablaban de política, entretenimiento o sexo. Ese era otro signo claro de la enorme inocencia que tenía esa mujer. Eso sí: hablar de cualquier cosa con ella le costaba un poco ya que era vergonzoso por naturaleza, mas se había acostumbrado, con el pasar de los años, a que con Pares se podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Ella no le hacía asco a nada.

A nada de nada.

—Eh... —titubeó—. Sí, lo leí.

Goten rió a carcajadas.

—¡Imagino que debes estar volviéndote loco! —Giró hacia su mujer y le dijo—: ¡Hace como un año que no tiene sexo!

Pares se impresionó. Su reacción fue aniñada.

—¡¿Qué? Ay, Trunks —atravesó la mesa con su mano y lo tocó—. Sólo debías pedírmelo...

Trunks se puso de todos colores mientras Goten mostraba fuego en sus ojos.

—¡Esto es demasiado! —no pudo evitar afirmar el muchacho.

Trunks rascó su cabeza.

—Ya me puse al día —confesó sutilmente apenado.

—¡¿En serio?! —Goten se levantó y lo abrazó—. ¡Qué emoción! Ya me preocupabas... ¡¿Y quién fue la afortunada?! Cuenta, cuenta.

—¡Sí! ¡Cuenta! —pidió Pares con el mismo gesto de siempre.

Sabía perfectamente que ellos eran de confianza, pero no deseaba contarles su noche con Miss Mimi; prefería guardarse esa historia para su intimidad. No era hombre que contara triunfos, era muy humilde en ese aspecto.

Isabelle, indirecta y _contradictoriamente_, lo había vuelto así.

—No importa —aseguró—. Lo que sí, no fue gran cosa.

Eso era cierto. Si bien a nivel corporal se había compenetrado perfectamente con ella y sexo había sido placentero, un sabor agridulce era lo que sentía luego de esa noche. Todo por esas palabras, por esa advertencia y por la _peligrosidad_ de sus ojos. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, volvía a la ofuscación del después. Ahora, finalmente volvía a sentir el recuerdo de Alice Raven y sus historias desesperadas. Se había sentido demasiado identificado al leerla, sí, y, si lo pensaba bien, tal vez el asunto con Miss Mimi no había tenido tanto brillo para él por causa de la escritora.

Pensándolo con más detalle, eso era muy posible.

¿Y si realmente era por ello? ¿Y si se mentía a sí mismo y afirmaba que era Alice y su desesperación y no Isabelle y su ausencia lo que había quitado brillo a su noche con Mimi?

Al llegar, verificaría su correo. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo.

Siguió tomando con sus amigos hasta rozar la medianoche, momento en el que decidió marcharse no sin antes ser despedido con cariño tanto por Pares como por Goten.

—Si necesitas algo, ya sabes —susurró Goten mientras lo abrazaba.

Le agradeció a la vida tener un amigo tan fiel.

Fue en moto a su departamento, aún con el antojo de manejar el tipo de vehículo que siempre había sido su debilidad. Una vez en su hogar, se despojó de su ropa y fue hacia su cama con la _laptop_ en mano, cómodo en unos simples bóxer.

Después de escuchar un poco de música, cosa que no hacía demasiado seguido _—_no era un gran fanático de algo en especial sino que se guiaba por canciones que alguna vez hubieran llegado a sus oídos_—_, finalmente decidió revisar su cuenta de correo falsa, la que le había dejado a Alice por si ella decidía contactarlo. Encontró, para su alivio y sorpresa, un mensaje de ella. Se alegró más de lo esperado por ello. Poco tardó en aceptar la prometida solicitud de amistad para poder hablar con ella a través del programa de mensajería instantánea que casi ni usaba pero que por algún extraño motivo todavía tenía instalado en su computadora.

Y allí estaba ella.

Sonrió una vez más y, con ciertos sentimientos inexplicables atravesándole el corazón, le habló.

«Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar».

Ahora estaba seguro: al ir con Miss Mimi estaba esperando a Alice Raven. Esa mujer, con sus relatos, había calado demasiado hondo en el rincón menos explorado de su pecho: el de la desesperación y, en igual medida, el inspirador.

Ese rincón de su corazón que se negaba a tocar desde hacía tiempo.

Ese rincón de su alma que parecía, desde hacía cuatro años, tan muerto como Isabelle.

* * *

><p>Escribía poseída por lo que las palabras simbolizaban. Era imposible dejar de escribirle a Trunks. No podía, pues él le sacaba lo mejor de adentro. Lo mejor y lo peor, contradicción absoluta que en su pecho era totalmente posible.<p>

Pero se detuvo.

Un ruido proveniente de su programa de mensajería instantánea la distrajo. Un cartel que anunciaba que Touji, finalmente, había aparecido fue visible.

—_Siento mucho la tardanza de mi respuesta, pero estuve un poco ocupado._

Marron no respondió a los dichos de su seguidor, a la expectativa y de antemano desilusionada. Touji habló rápido:

—_¡Qué cabeza la mía! Ni siquiera dije hola. Buenas noches, señorita Raven._

Rió ante la ausencia de tuteo, motivo que la llevó a contestarle al fin.

«¿Qué más da? No hay nada por perder...».

Eso lo tenía más que claro.

Guardó y cerró el documento de texto que aún no acababa y amplió la ventana de conversación, decidida a charlar un poco con su nuevo y misterioso lector:

—_Puedes tutearme._

Esas fueron sus palabras, a lo que Touji respondió:

—_¿Qué edad tienes? No sé por qué te tuteaba. Creo que fue por el respeto que me generaste._

Largó una pequeña risa al aire, segura de que era mejor no creerle.

—_Tengo 28 años_ _—_dijo.

Touji no respondió rápido, extrañamente se tomó su tiempo.

—_Eres más joven que yo _—afirmó finalmente.

El comentario preocupó un poco a la mujer. Marron tenía sus reservas con los cuarentones e incluso cincuentones, y más, que la acosaban por medio del blog.

—_Ajá... ¿Y qué edad tienes tú?_ —inquirió con cierta antipatía.

—_Tengo 33. Si lo pienso bien, no es tanta diferencia_ _—_respondió el hombre.

Marron se paralizó por primera vez.

«Tiene la misma edad que Trunks...».

Se apresuró a contestar con esa certeza navegando en su pecho:

—_Sí, no es mucha diferencia. Pero eso no importa. ¿Podrías explicar tus palabras? Mentiría si te dijera que no llamaron mi atención._

Al grano: no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, por lo cual pensaba debía ser directa para que él sacara su verdad. Si es que ésta existía.

Touji respondió segundos después:

—_Así como tú, yo también deseo a alguien que jamás podré tener. Eso es lo que me llegó. Eso y la pasión tan «particular» que describes._

—_¿Y por qué dices eso? ¿Ella te rechazó?_ —necesitó preguntar la rubia.

La respuesta de Touji volvió a llegar rápido:

—_No exactamente, es más difícil de explicar y no deseo aburrirte con historias que no vienen al caso. ¿Y tu situación? Si es que me permites preguntar, claro._

Marron se tomó su tiempo para armar su respuesta lo más disfrazada posible. Se dijo que nada de malo tenía decirle un poco de su verdad dada la situación en la que se encontraba: sola en su casa e indetectable para cualquier lector.

—_Es un conocido. Siempre que lo veo me paralizo y no puedo mover la lengua._

Y no mentía.

—_Es una lástima que no te des una oportunidad de hablarle y decirle lo que sientes. Solo en mi cama como estoy ahora, mataría por alguien como tú._

El calor corrió por su cuerpo por causa del último comentario. Respondió más con instinto que con razón:

—_¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué crees que tengo yo que no tenga otra mujer? Me asombran tus palabras._

La respuesta la impresionó todavía más:

—_Tus escritos tienen un dejo de desesperación, frustración e insatisfacción. Me cuesta horrores encontrar una mujer que sienta tanto y que no esté tan vacía de _significado_._

Respuesta increíble tratándose él de un hombre, a quienes Marron tenía en muy mal concepto debido a su nefasta experiencia con ellos. Necesitó contestar aquello:

—_Los hombres, no todos pero sí muchos de ellos, no buscan _significado_ en la cama; buscan un rincón para disfrutar, solamente eso. Me sigues sorprendiendo._

Touji contraatacó:

—_Cuando en la vida te suceden ciertas cosas y te cruzas con cierta gente, empiezas a acostumbrarte a las personas con personalidad y _significado_. La mujer de la que te hablé más arriba era así: tenía mucho _significado_. Estar con una mujer que sólo se pone en la pose que le pides es frustrante._

Marron no pudo evitar reír, aunque sin entender del todo el porqué de su necesitada risa. Respondió luego de calmarse:

—_Y estar con un hombre que sólo quiere tener sexo y marcharse, como si tú únicamente fueras un objeto, también es frustrante._

Y la respuesta de él la descolocó por completo:

—_Entonces deberíamos conocernos._

La rubia volvió a paralizarse, ciega, muda. Tragó saliva y, después de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pensarlo, supo qué debía decir.

«Será mejor cortar por lo sano».

Siempre era lo mejor cuando no sabía qué hacer y la cabeza no rendía al máximo como para analizarlo bien.

—_Lo voy a pensar. Por ahora debo irme, tengo sueño_ _—_avisó.

—_Está bien, pero antes..._

Touji, esta vez, se tomó un buen tiempo para escribir sus palabras. Marron se vio desconcertada.

—_Como lector ocasional de tus relatos, debo decir que lo que más llamó mi atención fue la violencia implícita (y no tanto) con la que adornas tus palabras. Cuando dices que quieres matarlo o sacarle los ojos para tenerlos siempre contigo, no sé por qué pero me siento _demasiado_ seducido por ti. Creo que estoy un poco loco._

La piel de Marron, sin más, se erizó.

«No es posible...».

¿Qué debía contestar? No sabía el porqué, pero con pocas líneas, ese hombre le había inspirado confianza. Hablaba muy bien y se lo notaba inteligente, lo cual era llamativo siendo Internet, desde su punto de vista, el nido de los que se expresan mal. Era respetuoso aunque lanzara algunos hilos de seducción entre líneas.

—_Si lo que buscas es una mujer a la cual golpear, no cuentes conmigo._

Sí: ser seca y volcarse a la razón era la forma más coherente de proceder.

Touji se apresuró a contestar:

—_Jamás golpearía a una mujer. Las veo como criaturas demasiado hermosas, perfectas; no podría violentarme con una. Lo siento, creo que me expresé mal. No soy un hombre que use mucho este tipo de medios para comunicarse con la gente y me siento inexperto hablando así, mediante letras que aparecen en una pantalla. Lo que para mí suena de una forma, tal vez no te llega como es debido._

Una nueva risa en Marron. La empatía cobraba vida en la raíz de su sensibilidad.

—_Te entiendo. Me pasa todo el tiempo: la gente piensa que por escribir relatos eróticos soy una perversa. No lo soy. _

¿Mentía?

«Creo que sí...».

Prosiguió:

—_Soy una mujer enamorada que refleja la pasión que el hombre de sus sueños le genera con letras que hablan de la desesperación, esa que siente por no tenerlo. Todo lo que escribo habla de él y _es_ para él. Uso el blog para compartirlo con enfermos mentales parecidos a mí, nada más. Es una mera excusa para no sentirme tan sola en medio de la insatisfacción que experimento._

La contestación de Touji tuvo tanto apremio como las anteriores:

—_No eres una enferma mental por expresarte... ¿Sabes? Yo pinto._

Marron se sorprendió gratamente: adoraba las artes plásticas.

—_¿Cuadros?_ _—_inquirió.

—_Sí, aunque hace tiempo que no lo hago y jamás se lo conté a nadie. Qué lindo es chatear y permanecer en las sombras. Es a mi mujer a quien más pinto, a esa mujer inalcanzable e imposible._

La rubia, con piel que se erizaba más y más, tragó saliva.

—_Supongo que no somos tan diferentes..._

—_No, creo que no lo somos _—afirmó Touji—. _Por eso te dije que eres mi par en la desesperación. Pintar a mi mujer me hace feliz y es lo único que sé hacer para acercarme a ella. ¡Ah! Perdón por saltar con cosas así..._

Marron sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Las limpió antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Sentirse _acompañada_ de tan fría forma la reconfortaba por algún extraño motivo.

Emocionada, pura sensación, respondió rápidamente:

—_Está bien, no te preocupes. Todos los seres de este planeta sufrimos por algún motivo. Tú y yo sufrimos por lo mismo y nos descargamos de la misma forma: expresándonos por medio del arte. El arte salva vidas y consuela almas; lo que tú y yo hacemos, por lo tanto, está bien._

La respuesta, esta vez, demoró un poco en llegar:

—_Quiero conocerte. Quiero, sin culpa alguna, pensar en ella haciéndolo contigo. Quiero, por sobre todo, que pienses en él haciéndolo conmigo..._

La rubia no pudo evitarlo, ni quiso, ni nada: se excitó.

Justo como cuando escribía.

Justo como cuando lo imaginaba, a _él_, sobre ella.

—_Suena erótico dicho de forma tan delicada, estimado Touji. Entiende mi «ni» por respuesta: nunca usé mis relatos con fines sociales, sólo los uso para gritar lo que siento por el hombre al que amo. Jamás, debido a esto, me encontré con un lector cara a cara. La idea me provoca ambivalencia._

—_Te entiendo... Aún así, no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Cuéntame cómo eres, dame algo para conformarme._

Marron parpadeó repetidas veces, confundida.

—_¿Físicamente?_ _—_preguntó.

Touji elaboró una larga respuesta:

—_En todo sentido... ¡Y sin miedo! Soy de los que prestan más atención a la personalidad por todo lo que ya te he dicho; no soy un superficial que busque una súper modelo ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez no puedas creerme, pero sé perfectamente _por qué _te lo digo._

Lanzando sus prejuicios por la ventana, Marron se dijo que nada de malo tenía contestar algo así. Seguía estando sola, seguía a salvo en la intimidad de su mundo.

—_Soy de contextura pequeña, bastante delgada. Mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos completamente celestes. Mi piel es muy pálida._

—_Manejable como una dulce muñeca. Coinciden los ojos que buscamos en el otro: yo tengo los azules que buscas y tú los celestes que busco._

Marron sonrió ante tan original comentario.

—_¿Y tú? ¿Cómo eres?_

—_Alto (no en exceso, pero sí algo). Mi cabello es de un color raro, prefiero no develarlo. Practico artes marciales: me gusta mucho entrenar así que mi cuerpo está bastante trabajado. Con esto no quiero tentarte: no soy esa clase de hombre que solamente trabaja su físico para ser deseado; lo hago por pasatiempo y por el bien de mi salud psicológica._

Tembló a más no poder. ¡La descripción era casi la de Trunks! Empezaba a ser seducida por Touji y no sentía vergüenza al admitirlo. La piel se le erizó aún más (era posible, era todo) y quiso el sexo desesperado de los pares en ese preciso instante. ¿Y qué tal si era atrevida? ¿Qué tal si escribía junto a ese hombre un relato en esa ventana de conversación? Era algo nuevo para ella, pero...

«Quiero hacerlo».

Lo necesitaba. La inspiración que acababa de llenarla era demasiado poderosa como para prohibirse semejante acto de locura.

Decidida, tecleó:

—_Dime qué me harías si estuviera contigo, Touji. Dímelo y demuéstrame tu desesperación..._

Pues deseaba conocer a alguien como ella. Su corazón solitario y el silencio que la rodeaba constantemente lo pedían a gritos.

* * *

><p>Trunks reprimió su enorme excitación al leer tremendo comentario de parte de Alice Raven. Se sonrojó totalmente.<p>

_¿Recuerdas?_

_¿Recuerdas la sensación de novedad y el rojo ante ti?_

_¿Lo recuerdas, Trunks?_

«Jamás hice algo así».

Sabía de gente que entraba en chats y seducía a otra gente por medio de palabras. ¡Los adolescentes solían hacerlo mucho! Goten, sin ir más lejos, lo hacía hasta la llegada de Pares a su vida. Recordó a su amigo contándole las barbaridades que hablaba con distintas mujeres por medio de Internet, con y sin _webcam_ de por medio, y se dijo que no podía ser tan difícil.

Sin nada más por pensar y en un momento de inspiración que hacía mucho no sentía, pues no tocaba _ese_ cuarto desde hacía tiempo, se dejó llevar por la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Las palabras se escribieron solas en la pantalla.

—_Te quitaría bruscamente la ropa y..._

Minutos después, no podía creer lo que había escrito. A esas palabras sencillas le siguieron otras que no usaba en la vida cotidiana; otras que, seguramente, jamás en su vida había escrito.

Describió detalladamente una situación sucia y desprolija, una danza horizontal que le hizo agua la boca. Desesperado por no tenerla allí y con una erección que empezaba a doler, dijo cosas sin pensar, completamente rudas y que rayaban una violencia que encendía más su deseo. Se dejó llevar tanto, tanto.

Se le había ido de las manos.

_Y siempre te ha encantado que eso te suceda._

Pasados un par de minutos, Alice volvió a aparecer en pantalla a través de las letras:

—_Y yo..._

La autora anónima continuó el relato y ambas partes, las de él y las de ella, se fusionaron armoniosamente como un conjunto. Él pensaba en Isabelle y ella, seguramente, en el hombre al que amaba. Eso los inspiraba, eso los excitaba. Dos animales que querían decir algo, que necesitaban sentir una unión corporal con un ser inalcanzable, se unían a través de una pantalla y se deseaban mucho más allá de ella.

Qué maravilloso era el anonimato que le daba Internet. Ahora no era Trunks Brief, simplemente era Touji.

Y ella Alice Raven.

—_Basta, Alice._

Sincerarse fue necesario: realmente no podía más. ¡Si no poseía a una mujer en ese preciso instante, perdería la razón! Pero no, en realidad no era así, porque no quería a cualquiera; quería a su par en la desesperación. No quería a Miss Mimi o a una mujer cualquier de un bar.

La quería a ella.

No se atrevió a admitirlo, pero por un instante tuvo, incluso, la sensación de que ni a Isabelle quería.

¿Era eso posible?

—_Si, basta... Basta, Touji._

Trunks maquinó con ímpetu su mente, sus pensamientos volcados al sexo que tanto deseaba tener con ella.

—_Esta semana estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo. ¡Me encantaría verte ahora mismo! Pero el horario y las responsabilidades no lo permiten._

Y sí, era la verdad: se moría por abrir su ventana y volar hacia Alice pero no podía hacerlo. En casos como esos, odiaba ser tan responsable.

Su par no tardó en responder:

—_Imposible para mí también durante la semana: estoy en época de trabajar mucho (no te diré mi oficio pues no lo considero pertinente) y estaré ocupada hasta tarde todos los días._

Ofuscado más que excitado, Trunks empezó a implorar:

—_¿El viernes por la noche? Dime que sí: me muero por hacerte tantas cosas... Por encerrarte contra el colchón, completamente a mi merced..._

¡Suplicando a una mujer sin rostro! Qué raro se sentía y qué cosas retorcidas sacaba aquella mujer anónima de su cabeza.

—_Sí, el viernes en la noche. Los desesperados debemos unirnos en pos de la locura y el sexo._

El híbrido adoró esas palabras, sobre todo por venir de tan apasionada mujer.

—_Hay un bar en el Distrito 6 de la Capital del Oeste... ¡Ah! ¿Dónde vives? Estoy dando por hecho que vives cerca de mí, lo siento._

Trunks deseó que no viviera lejos y no pudo evitar acongojarse por pensar en la lejanía que quizá los separaba.

—_Vivo relativamente cerca de allí... ¿Y tú?_

Pero el comentario de Alice borró toda congoja: finalmente pudo sonreír.

Vivía en el Distrito 3, el más caro y típico de la gente adinerada. El 2 el área comercial y el 1 donde estaba el centro bancario. En el Distrito 6, sin embargo, estaba el departamento _de ligue_ que antiguamente compartiera con Goten. Aún lo conservaba y usaba con mujeres a las que no consideraba oportuno llevar a su verdadero hogar.

Decidido, escribió:

—_En el Distrito 6, justamente... A dos o tres manzanas del bar Onix. Te espero ahí a medianoche. Ponte una cinta blanca en la cabeza o algo así, para que pueda reconocerte._

Rió patéticamente por una idea tan deplorable. El calor que lo rodeaba no lo dejaba pensar con propiedad.

—_Tú ponte una en la muñeca derecha_ _—_pidió Alice_—._ _Y ahora sí: debo irme._

Un cartel le anunció que ella se había desconectado, y Trunks, ansioso, jadeante, lanzó la _notebook_ a un costado de su enorme cama, la cual le resultó inmensa con tremenda excitación a cuestas.

Una ducha fría no arreglaría algo así.

Agitado y con Alice personificando a la lujuria que invadía su mente de forma morbosa, deslizó sus manos hacia el eje del problema que experimentaba. No le hacía mucha gracia, de hecho se sintió más patético que nunca, mas no quedaba otra alternativa.

«Me siento un maldito adolescente».

Uno que necesitaba sentir calor sobre su piel lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>Lo había citado en el mismo árbol de que había sido testigo del infame beso que nunca hubiera querido dar. Allí estaba, sentada contra el grueso tronco producto de la más dulce naturaleza y con la hermosa luna sobre su cabeza, eternamente resplandeciente. No quería que él llegara; sus nervios le imploraran que abandonara aquella absurda misión que se había propuesto cumplir: hablar con él y aclarar la situación en la que se encontraban desde hacía tiempo.<p>

¿Para qué negarlo? Esto no había empezado con el beso, había empezado muchísimo antes que aquel hecho inesperado. ¿Cuándo había empezado realmente? Pan repasó las miradas de Oob sobre ella que se habían dado durante años y supo que no había fecha exacta: desde niños que algo en sus ojos era distinto cuando de ella se trataba.

Eso le daba aún más deseos de huir; sin embargo, ya era tarde. Ahí estaba Oob, frente a ella.

—Pan —murmuró él con clara pena—. Quería disculparme contigo, ¡sé que fui un idiota! Pero es que...

La muchacha se levantó y lo enfrentó con toda la seriedad que tenía en su persona.

—No hace falta que pidas disculpas —aseguró ella con todo el respeto que le fue posible proferir—. Discúlpame a mí por irme tan abruptamente. Me tomaste por sorpresa y no supe cómo reaccionar.

Oob la tomó de las manos e internó sus ojos en los de ella.

—¡No te disculpes! —suplicó emocionado—. Te entiendo, linda... Te juro que te entiendo.

«¡¿Linda?!».

Pan quiso huir por enésima vez.

—Oob, yo... —balbuceó nerviosa, insegura acerca de las palabras que venían—. No quise lastimarte, pero...

El muchacho parecía contenerse por algo que Pan no lograba comprender, algo que no sabía qué era ni por quién o qué era motivado en él. Oob suspiró con marcada frustración, como cuando se pierde una batalla, y la abrazó para después besarla una vez más.

—Te amo —le susurró entre beso y beso, con respiración agitada y ojos apretados—. Eres todo para mí, Pan. No me rechaces... No lo hagas...

Besaba muy bien, mucho mejor que los chicos que ella había besado hasta ese momento. No habían sido muchos siendo Pan una chica tan antipática cuando no estaba entrenando, pero sí había algunos en su historial.

Ninguno de ellos era como Oob.

Intentó entender el porqué de la clara diferencia y se aseguró a sí misma que era por los sentimientos que el moreno profesaba por ella, los que tornaban al beso con algo realmente encantador, lleno de dulzura.

—Oob, yo... —farfulló en una de las varias pausas que él se tomó para respirar—. Yo...

—Dame una oportunidad. —Los besos volvieron, aunque brevemente—. Sólo una oportunidad...

La pegó al tronco del principio y la besó con más soltura, con más atrevimiento; se permitió viajar con sus manos hacia los rincones más femeninos de la muchacha. Surcó su cintura, su estómago, sus piernas...

—Te amo —siguió jadeando entre besos—. Te amo, Pan...

La híbrida estaba aterrada, completamente inmóvil y a merced del fuerte alumno de su abuelo. Quería huir pero no deseaba lastimarlo, no deseaba sumirlo en la tristeza en la que Goten había sumido a Bra.

«No quiero ser la mala...».

_Porque sabes que no debes._

Y ese beso era adictivo, pues era hermoso como ninguno que hubiera experimentado.

—Oob... —gimió para sorpresa de él y de ella misma—. Es tarde, no quiero que nos vean.

El muchacho se detuvo después de un último y rápido beso. Le sonrió justo antes de soltarla.

—Mañana veámonos aquí, ¿sí? A esta misma hora. —La estrechó en un sentido abrazo—. Tendré toda la paciencia del mundo, Pan. La mereces. ¡Y no te preocupes! Nadie se enterará de esto si no lo deseas.

La joven se sintió más confundida que nunca. Así, huyó para su casa después de asentir, sin pensarlo, a los dichos de su rival.

Ya en su casa y, específicamente, ya en su cuarto, tapó su cabeza con la almohada y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Imbécil! —se maldijo—. Lo ilusionaste en vano como toda una imbécil...

Una que realmente había disfrutado el beso del enemigo.

—Por eso mismo, Pan... Por eso eres una imbécil.

* * *

><p>Se dio una buena ducha para después fumar un cigarrillo en la sala de estar, mientras contemplaba la ciudad desde la ventana principal de su departamento. Vivía en uno de los edificios más imponentes de su distrito, probablemente el más exclusivo. Entre sus vecinos había otros empresarios, afamados conductores de televisión, una cantante tremendamente popular, un diputado del gobierno de la ciudad, etcétera. Claro que él se había quedado con el departamento más grande y aislado del lugar: estaba en el último piso, completamente solo. Había modificado su ambiente con la última tecnología que conocía y más parecía el departamento de un científico loco con la cantidad de facilidades que tenía con solamente teclear en un monitor o con decir unas palabras al aire.<p>

Terminó el segundo cigarrillo de la noche y el pensamiento que había evadido por la imponente ciudad frente a él finalmente llegó: Alice Raven y la conversación desquiciada que habían tenido.

Rió como un tonto y recordó cierta parte de la charla.

«Le dije que pinto. ¿No se me habrá ido la mano?».

Caminó hacia el pasillo principal de su casa, herido por cinco puertas de las cuales la primera y principal era la de su cuarto. Pasó de largo tres puertas más —cuarto de huéspedes, gimnasio improvisado, cuarto vacío en el que pensaba hacer una pequeña oficina algún día— para llegar a la que estaba al fondo, que tenía un panel sobre el picaporte. Escribió una serie de números en el panel y la puerta se abrió.

Permaneció de pie frente a la puerta, incapaz de ingresar, de internarse en la oscuridad que embargaba al ambiente. Entonces, un recuerdo, _ese_ recuerdo, se manifestó.

* * *

><p><em>Despertó en medio de la noche y un enorme mareo lo invadió. La noche anterior había sido descontrolada como ninguna: había bebido demasiado con Isabelle y habían hecho cosas de las cuales no se acordaba. Despertarse desnudo le dio la pauta de que <em>algo_ había sucedido y probablemente no se habían cuidado durante sus actos pasionales. Otra vez a sufrir hasta que el periodo de Isabelle hiciera aparición._

_Tenía que convencerla de tomar anticonceptivos, ¡era demasiado joven para ser padre! Eso o tendría que ser más responsable, opción que se veía más madura. A Isabelle no le gustaba tomar pastillas y tenía que respetarla. Él sólo tenía 23 años y era la primera vez que salía con una mujer mayor; eso lo hacía sentir virgen más de una vez. Lo incomodaba y excitaba en niveles parecidos, casi idénticos._

_Aunque... ¿Era prudente pedirle que tomara pastillas por estar con él? No eran pareja. ¿O sí?_

_Le encantaba estar con Isabelle y, tenía que admitirlo, lo hacía sentir _demasiado_ a gusto pese a ser ella una simple amante con quien la pasaba bien._

_La vislumbró en medio de la oscuridad y no pudo evitar sonreír por ser ella tan hermosa. Era la mujer más divina que había conocido. Empezaba a ser difícil considerarla como una más del montón; bien sabía él que no lo era._

_La acarició antes de abandonar la cama para ir al baño a mojarse la nuca, única forma que conocía para calmar un poco la resaca._

_Una vez más en el cuarto de Isabelle, yació sobre la cama por varios minutos con una sensación extraña latiendo en su pecho. Supo que debía hacer lo que quería y necesitaba, así que buscó en su saco el pequeño anotador que siempre llevaba consigo junto con un lápiz que vio abandonado en el escritorio de su amante, con quien no llevaba más de tres meses de aventura._

Tenía_ que hacerlo, así que abrió el anotador y buscó una hoja en blanco, de las que ya casi no había. Una vez estuvo frente al blanco de la hoja y con la luz tenue de la lámpara de noche iluminándolo al costado de la cama, donde se había escondido para que Isabelle no se percatara de lo que hacía, empezó a mover su mano sobre la hoja con el lápiz entre sus dedos. Garabateó extrañas formas geométricas que, en principio, solamente parecían dibujos de un niño de jardín de infantes; no pasó mucho para que se transformaran en algo real, totalmente entendible para cualquiera: una moto con diseño aerodinámico._

_Dibujó poseído por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, embelesado con la actividad que ejercía y embriagado de necesidad: no iba a parar hasta lograr que ese diseño fuera perfecto. Hizo pequeñas anotaciones técnicas en cada rincón de la hoja sin dejar de garabatear por un minuto, cada vez más inspirado por las líneas que comenzaban a revelarle secretos e inspiración._

_Era feliz. Así, exactamente así. _

—_Bebé... —Y unos brazos rodearon su cuello en el peor momento—. ¿Qué haces?_

_Isabelle besó su hombro izquierdo haciendo un ruido espantoso. Odiaba que lo besara haciendo tanto énfasis en el ruido, mas a ella le encantaba hacérselo y no podía quejarse: era demasiado linda para decirle que no a cosa tan absurda. Ni hablar del hecho de que le dijera «bebé», que lo hacía sentir un infante sin cerebro. Ella adoraba decirle así porque era algunos años más joven y, según Isabelle, demasiado adorable desde su perspectiva._

_Se puso nervioso y, con torpeza, cerró el anotador con la falla de haber dejado el lápiz en el interior. _

—_¿Qué es eso? —Era tarde, sin embargo, pues ella lo había visto todo. Le mordió el cuello para distraerlo y le arrebató el cuadernillo de las manos—. A ver..._

—_Isa, no —pidió al manotear el anotador. La mujer lo alejó de él girando hacia la dirección contraria de donde Trunks se encontraba—. Dámelo, por favor... —pidió infantilmente—. Es importante._

_Es _todo_ para mí. _

_¡Qué lástima no poder usar su velocidad saiyan para quitarle el anotador! Pero era imprudente hacerlo: ella nada sabía sobre su secreto._

_Ninguno de los dos secretos._

—_Trunks —balbuceó Isabelle finalmente, luego de algunos interminables segundos de esquivarlo mientras miraba las hojas del cuaderno—. Esto..._

_El muchacho sabía perfectamente que si ella lo llamaba por su nombre significaba algo serio: ¡jamás le decía «Trunks»! Jamás._

—_Isa, no te burles —suplicó avergonzado, sabiendo que el humor diabólico de esa mujer era capaz de burlarse de su afición por el dibujo—. No es algo importante, yo sólo..._

—_¡Mi vida! —Lo arrastró hacia sus pechos y allí apoyó su cabeza—. Bebé, esto es fascinante... ¿Lo dibujaste tú?_

_Trunks, sonrojado por estar hundido en tremendos y sensuales senos, asintió tímidamente._

—_¡LO SABÍA! —Ella lo abrazó fuertemente—. Tienes talento, Trunks. Sabía que tenías talento para algo y desde que te conozco intento adivinar para qué._

—_Gracias por el cumplido, querida —profirió decepcionado. _

—_Claro que tienes talento para «eso» —Isabelle hizo viajar la palma de su mano por la espalda de él, sugerente—, pero me refería a otro tipo de talento, uno que se relacionara con el arte._

_Aprovechando una distracción de la pelirroja, Trunks le arrebató el cuadernillo._

—_Esto no es arte —aseguró él—. Son simples diseños._

—_Pero no copiaste a nadie, bebé —contestó ella mientras peinaba el cabello lila con sus dedos—. Son dibujos muy bien hechos, te aseguro que dibujas muy bien; estoy sorprendida._

_Trunks se sintió patético por un momento, para luego pasar a mirar sus dibujos con gesto indiferente, hoja por hoja. _

—_No hay nada de arte aquí —volvió a afirmar—. No veo arte en un simple garabato._

—_Qué concepto triste tienes del arte, bebé._

_Isabelle lo dejó sobre la cama no sin artes robarse la sábana blanca que la tapaba. Con ésta rodeando su cuerpo, caminó por el cuarto no sin antes tomar nuevamente el anotador de Trunks. Lo observó por largos minutos, ensimismada en sus pensamientos; cada vez parecía más fascinada. Trunks, por su parte, la atisbó desde la cama, sin saber qué se proponía su acompañante. Cuando meditaba, no era por cualquier cosa._

_«Debe estar tramando algo»._

—_¿Sabes por qué soy fotógrafa? —inquirió repentinamente la sensual pelirroja._

_Trunks se mostró extrañado. _

—_No._

—_Por varios motivos. —Isabelle siguió paseándose por el cuarto con la sábana en torno a ella: recordaba a una pintura hecha en otro periodo de la historia, uno muy lejano—. Uno de ellos es mi falta de talento en las manos. —Giró hacia a la cama y se lanzó sobre él para darle un cálido beso—. De pequeña dibujaba mucho, pero jamás fui buena. Tú sí eres bueno, _demasiado_ bueno._

_Él se sonrojó._

—_Son sólo..._

—_¿Garabatos? —Isabelle, en cruda confianza, se sentó sobre él, la sábana al fin abandonada, la desnudez al fin presente, explícita, compartida—. No, bebé. Estos no son garabatos; son diseños de vanguardia, diseños novedosos y sumamente estéticos. Son artísticos._

—_¡No soy un artista! —afirmó él entre irritado y divertido por los extraños caminos que tomaba la conversación—. Es estúpido considerarme como tal por hacer diseños de naves, motos y autos._

_Claro que su afición no se limitaba a ello, pero jamás lo admitiría._

—_Arte es mucho más que una pintura renacentista, bebé —Isabelle lo besó con ternura—. ¿Has pintado alguna vez?_

_Trunks sintió cómo explotaban sus mejillas en el más llamativo rojo carmesí._

—_¡Claro que no! O, mejor dicho, sí... ¡Pero en la escuela! —mintió a medias._

—_¿Cómo te iba en tu clase de dibujo?_

—_Tenía 10 —admitió avergonzado._

—_¡Sí! —Ella lo abrazó una vez más—. Bebé, mañana es el día._

—_¿Qué día? —inquirió él sin comprender, su rostro de nuevo hundido en los senos de Isabelle._

—_El día en que me muestres al artista que hay en ti._

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta y el código de seguridad, así, se reactivó.<p>

—No tiene sentido.

Ya no sentía inspiración para _hacerlo_: Isabelle era su inspiración y con ella se había ido lo que, justamente, ella más amaba de él.

—Ella amaba al _artista_ que creía ver en mí.

Con frustración disfrazada de genuina tristeza, se fue a dormir.

«Amaba al Trunks que quería gritarle cosas al mundo».

Al Trunks que, aparentemente, había silenciado al morir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final del Capítulo III<strong>_

_Sobre el capítulo: Me interesa explorar la naturaleza sexual sin hundirme en lo obsceno, por eso no puse las barbaridades que Trunks y Marron se dijeron por chat ni las cosas locas que hicieron Trunks y Mimi._

_Ya habrá algunos pseudo-lemon (?) perdidos en algún capítulo (jeje), eso lo aseguro no porque yo sea una pervertida al más puro estilo Marron (?), sino porque ese acto, en las relaciones entre dos personas que se quieren y/o desean, me parecen cruciales. La consumación es el momento clave en toda pareja, sea ésta hija de la lujuria o del amor._

_Además, quiero escribir lemons particulares, no algo que se vea todos los días. Espero salga algo que, desde el lenguaje, sea estético._

_Si bien el sexo es IMPORTANTÍSIMO en esta historia, no lo es por el sexo en sí sino por lo que éste significa en las mentes y emociones de las personas, eso me gustaría aclararlo desde ya. El sexo no es tabú y hablar de él, me parece, no está mal sino todo lo contrario: mucha de nuestra humanidad está hecha de sexo y es difícil, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, no tocar el tema cuando se quiere hablar de amor, seducción o pasión._

_Sobre 18: poco y nada se sabe de su pasado, ¡ni siquiera sabemos su verdadero nombre! Hay información confusa sobre ella. Supuestamente, 18 es inmortal, pues es un androide. No me gusta pensarlo tan así; prefiero pensar en un envejecimiento más lento o que tarde más en llegar más un deterioro brusco después de cierta cantidad de años. No sé por qué, pero esa es mi teoría. Algo parecido leí en DBMultiverse. La prueba de su envejecimiento nulo está en el futuro de Mirai Trunks: 20 años después de tantos asesinatos y locura sigue estando IGUAL. La 18 de esta dimensión, la "común", si se peinó y vistió como una mujer más madura al final del manga/Z no me parece que haya sido por la edad en sí, sino como una forma de acompañar la madurez de su marido._

_Cuéntenme qué piensan sobre eso (?)._

_Se dice que ella y 17 tenían alrededor de 20 años al ser "modificados" por Gero, lo cual me da ganas de escribir Mirai Trunks x Mirai 18 (?)._

_Sobre un comentario que me hizo la querida Greida (¡holis! n.n), que ya se lo contesté por pm pero me parece que está bueno dejarlo acá: Pan está apagada de momento, más que nada porque está con su temita con Oob y poco y nada relacionada a Trunks. Ya van a ir pasando algunas cosas, pero si hay algo que me interesa en este fic es que todo sea a su tiempo. _

_Eakeles (¡mil gracias por tu review! =D), me hizo un comentario un poco similar, así que mejor aclararlo. =)_

_Mojarse la nuca para calmar la resaca: juro que funciona (?). Me lo enseñó mi mejor amigo, Mati (?), y siempre me da resultado. XD_

_El hashtag: Una pequeña broma sobre Twitter. XD El hashtag es una frase que empieza con un numeral y sirve para conectar temas dentro de esa red social. Es un poco darle un aire "realista" y moderno a la fama de Miss Mimi._

_Y de reírme un poco. XD_

_Mimi y sus ideas locas: me pasó varias veces de cruzar gente que me dijera a mí o a alguien cercano algo extraño y sin motivo aparente relacionado con la mirada (?). Creo en la existencia de gente que te lee la mirada; a mí dos veces, dos personas __**muy **__distintas, me dijeron LO MISMO sobre mis ojos y le pegaron terriblemente a pesar de apenas conocerme. Desde entonces me volví un poco creyente de eso. Tómenlo como algo místico, como algo sin explicación, que sólo puede percibirse si se "cree" lo suficiente._

_Creer o reventar (?)._

_Aclaración final: EN ESTE FIC, NO HABRÁ GOTEN x BRA. Lo siento, pero estoy en época de querer a Pares (?) y quise dejarlo con ella por esta vez. n.n_

_Un agradecimiento: __**MIL GRACIAS a Esplandian**__ por cierta guía —genial, por cierto n.n— que me mandó para escribir cierto final de escena... No sé si todos lo capten, creo que se entendió pero no sé si lo suficiente, pero pasó algo medio fuerte al final de una escena en particular._

_Socialmente está mal visto, pero no hay nada más humano que eso. =)_

_Sin nada más por decir, les dejo un beso gigante. __**¡Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, POR LOS TWEETS Y POR LOS MENSAJES VIA FACEBOOK!**__ Me hicieron MUY feliz. =)_

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	5. IV: Sin autorización

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo IV<em>

_"Sin autorización"_

xxx

* * *

><p>El lujoso auto se estacionó frente al imponente edificio y de éste emergió una figura llamativa, la de un hombre importante y bien parecido que llamó la atención de todos los transeúntes a la redonda. Él fijó su vista en la puerta del imperio que manejaba y dio zancadas en dirección a ese lugar, seguido por un séquito de empleados que vociferaban a su alrededor.<p>

Que la reunión.

Que la cena.

Que la otra reunión.

Que el contrato sin firmar.

Una vez dentro del monstruo que era su corporación, respiró hondo al sentir cientos de miradas sobre él, miradas que tocaban cada rincón de su cuerpo,_ incluso _las partes más íntimas. Sus ojos, censurados por unos lentes oscuros de marca hechos a medida, espiaron a quienes a su vez lo espiaban a él: encontró mujeres petrificadas en las paredes del largo pasillo que conducía al ascensor que lo llevaba a su oficina. Ellas miraban, admiraban, deseaban, devoraban. Las manos entrelazadas en un gesto de admiración y las voces susurrando pensamientos pecaminosos, todo mientras no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

—Buenos días, señor Brief —lo saludó amablemente Wanda, su secretaria, luego de darle la bienvenida con una reverencia que denotaba inmenso respeto.

Él devolvió el gesto fríamente, con la mente lejos del cuerpo una vez más. Aquel abandono del cuerpo se estaba volviendo costumbre y no era bueno para su trabajo, pero no podía evitarlo: ya _no_ quería estar en esos zapatos, _no_ quería ser quien era; quería ser _otra _persona.

«Ser Touji», pensó entornando una sonrisa casi imperceptible para sus empleados, más mental que física.

Subió al ascensor acompañado por su secretaria y allí le echó un rápido vistazo, encendido después de la charla erótica mantenida con Alice Raven la noche anterior.

—Hace calor hoy —dijo.

Wanda, de unos 30 años, su cabello largo y fucsia recogido en un prolijo rodete, ojos color café, se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Yo estoy con bastante frío, de hecho —comentó tímida—. Este invierno es terrible, ¡creo que en cualquier momento me resfriaré!

Trunks, aún con sus gafas oscuras puestas, hizo viajar los ojos por el precioso cuerpo femenino, sintiéndose extraño al ser tan desfachatado, pues no hacía algo así desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Mas todo lo que le sucedía ese día casi era una necesidad; _necesitaba_ calor como hacía mucho no le pasaba.

Estaba realmente excitado.

—Debes cuidarte, linda —aconsejó con voz ronca, Sus palabras provocaron una explosión carmesí en las mejillas de la mujer—. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Estamos con muchísimo trabajo; te necesito más que nunca.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Continuó vislumbrando el cuerpo de su todavía sonrojada secretaria y necesitó morderse el labio inferior para calmarse un poco. ¡Parecía una bestia en celo! Ése no era él, no era el Trunks Brief de días anteriores.

Quería calor, imploraba por un poco de calor.

Al parecer, Alice Raven había logrado lo imposible, que Trunks tuviera ánimos de levantarse, de hablar, de socializar, de mirar a una mujer. Tenía ánimos de muchísimas cosas e inspiración para desesperarse en cualquier momento.

Qué hermosa, vieja, y nueva sensación.

Wanda era alta y delgada, quizá demasiado para su gusto. A él, por lo general, le gustaban las curvas, pues éstas simbolizaban una voluptuosa femineidad a sus ojos. Sus pechos eran pequeños, sus piernas largas y blancas. Era bonita, aunque no tan de su gusto. A pesar de ello, pensar suciedades le fue inevitable con la conversación que había tenido con Alice aún resonando en su cerebro.

Cerró los ojos y creyó escuchar la música más sugestiva de la historia, la que le daba pie a hacer lo que deseaba en ese preciso instante: lanzarse sobre su secretaria y hacerle lo que le dijo a Alice que le haría el viernes.

Quitarle bruscamente la ropa y...

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó, intentando evadir la tentación de pedirle calor a esa mujer.

—Miércoles, señor —respondió ella después de carraspear suavemente—. Al final del día habremos superado más de la mitad de la semana, ¿no es genial?

Su oficina estaba en el piso 40 del gigantesco edificio, y por lo que Trunks pudo atisbar en el panel del ascensor, iban por el piso 27. Rió por el comentario de su empleada, quien en su rostro expresó vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir.

—Ay, señor... Perdón por decirle algo así _justamente_ a usted. —Risillas nerviosas acompañaron la voz femenina.

—Es lo más genial que he escuchado hoy —aseguró, acercándose al oído de Wanda—. Muero por llegar al viernes.

—Sí... Eh... Sí... —Los nervios aún invadían el cuerpo de la empleada, por las palabras dichas inoportunamente y a la persona menos indicada, sin olvidarse de lo imponente que resultaba tener tan cerca al hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

—Llegamos. —Trunks se alejó de ella al afirmar aquello, fastidiado por el final de ese corto e_ íntimo_ viaje—. Vamos a mi oficina, Wanda.

Ella asintió y ambos marcharon al lugar estipulado. Finalmente en el sitio más importante del edificio, Trunks arrojó su portafolio sobre el escritorio y se desperezó frente a la ventana, no tan enojado como otras mañanas; estaba de excelente humor aquel día.

—¿Qué tenemos para hoy? —inquirió quitándose los lentes oscuros. Tomó asiento en su confortable sillón giratorio y se permitió aflojar un poco su corbata para estar más cómodo.

Wanda se paró firme frente a él, con el escritorio como separación. Anunció con énfasis sus actividades del día, las que veía en una tableta electrónica con el logo de la empresa en la parte de atrás.

—En media hora... —empezó a enumerar las actividades, las que incluían un almuerzo con accionistas, una junta con un socio, una cita con un periódico para conversar sobre...

Sobre...

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó él al ponerse de pie, sus manos sobre el vidrio de su escritorio—. ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Wanda?!

La mujer retrocedió, por instinto, unos dos o tres pasos.

—El libro, señor —profirió, su voz aterrorizada por la furia de su jefe—. ¿No se había enterado? —Trunks negó con la cabeza y ella se sintió verdaderamente apenada por él—. Señor, lo siento mucho... ¿Quiere que vaya a comprar una copia y se la traiga? Salió a la venta ayer.

—Sí, por favor. Y cancela y reprograma todo lo que estaba pautado para hoy: _debo_ leer ese libro.

El buen humor se fue; la apatía de días anteriores retornó. Wanda se disponía a retirarse pero él no lo permitió: fue hacia ella y la abrazó unos pocos segundos, por la espalda, clavando su torso en ella.

—Discúlpame —pidió—. No quise gritarte, pero no son días fáciles por _lo que ya sabes _—afirmó, refiriéndose por supuesto al reciente aniversario de la muerte de Isabelle—; esto no pudo suceder en peor momento.

«Parece a propósito».

Quizá, se dijo, lo era.

—D-descuide, señor —respondió ella, susurrante—. No tiene por qué disculparse. Estamos hablando de su abuelo, así que entiendo lo que siente.

Nerviosa, se fue.

Solo en su oficina, Trunks necesitó aire, así que fue hacia la ventana y abrió una de sus puertas para respirar, para buscar tranquilidad. No logró su cometido, por lo que buscó un cigarrillo y lo encendió rápidamente. Largó el humo y se sumergió en la contemplación de éste al perderse en el cielo que apreciaba a través de la ventana.

«Abuelo...».

* * *

><p>—Las vanguardias... —Marron inició su clase con la voz un poco más apagada que de costumbre. Explicó el tema del día casi sin ganas, ausente.<p>

¿Cómo podía hacer para concentrarse? Le encantaban las vanguardias, mas ese día le era imposible decir las cosas con la pasión impregnada a sus palabras. Profería frases que había repasado en el autobús camino a la escuela y detallaba el esquema que había hecho días antes para guiar su clase sin_ sentir _que lo estaba haciendo, alejada de la escuela como nunca lo había estado.

—Ahora, tomen el libro que les encargué para hoy —indicó—. Lean a partir de la página 25. Y silencio, por favor. Mientras, corregiré algunos exámenes que me quedaron pendientes para poder entregárselos al final de la clase.

Escuchó quejas pero las ignoró con maestría; se limitó a un nuevo y frío pedido de silencio. Cuando éste llegó para quedarse, Marron tomó asiento, ordenó sus apuntes dentro de su carpeta y sacó de ahí los exámenes. Buscó los que estaban sin corregir, a los que les dedicó una mirada más ausente que su voz.

«No tengo ganas»,

Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, esto quizá producto de haber dormido muy mal y de no haber desayunado absolutamente nada. ¡No le cabían las emociones en la cama! No podía dormir sólo por pensar en Touji y repasar la conversación que habían tenido, primero en su mente y luego frente a su _netbook_, la que necesitó abrir para darse el placer de releer las palabras que él le había dedicado.

Con mucho esfuerzo, finalmente logró corregir tres de los ocho exámenes que estaban pendientes. Al terminar con el tercero, sus ojos volvieron a perderse sobre la letra ilegible de uno de sus alumnos para plasmar ante ella la conversación. Se inclinó sobre su asiento y respiró profundamente, agotada.

«Soy peor que estos niños», se dijo. «Estoy pensando en un hombre al que no conozco como si fuera la salvación de mi vida... ¡No puedo ser más patética!».

Pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Las palabras, el deseo expresado magistralmente; era imposible no pensar en ello.

«¿Tan sola me siento?».

Sacudió su cabeza, y por su gesto llamó la atención de los alumnos que estaban en primera fila. Al ver cómo la observaban, adoptó un semblante frío, en un esfuerzo por ignorarlos. Ellos la olvidaron en un segundo. Marron continuó corrigiendo los exámenes hasta llegar al último. Y el recuerdo intentaba, de tanto en tanto, volver. Los minutos siguieron corriendo y los pensamientos siguieron desordenándose ante ella, hasta que el reloj-pulsera color plateado que usaba, regalo de Navidad de su padre, le dijo que faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase terminara. Se puso de pie con los exámenes en mano para caminar por el aula. Se detuvo al frente de su escritorio, donde necesitó apoyarse para poder concentrarse lo suficiente. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando.

—Muy bien —exclamó—. Los llamaré por su nombre. Pasen ordenadamente a buscar sus exámenes, por favor.

Así, empezó a decir nombres al aire, y sus alumnos fueron uno por uno a recoger sus exámenes. Unos se alejaban de ella felices, otros desinteresados y algunos tristes, incluso ofendidos. Cuando terminó la entrega, la campana sonó, sonido que ella agradeció más que los adolescentes.

—Hasta la próxima.

Con una pequeña y fingida sonrisa, tomó su cartera y se retiró del aula. Como siempre, al hacerlo sintió un grito dirigido a ella:

—¡Marron! —Escuchó a Alisha—. ¿Cómo estás? —Se miraron la una a la otra y la profesora de Matemática se asombró por algún motivo—. Te ves cansada, amiga.

—Estoy muy cansada, sí —afirmó la rubia—. Anoche dormí muy mal.

—Ay, Marron... —Alisha le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Últimamente estás muy apática, no sé qué te pasa. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Marron se llevaba realmente bien con su compañera, pero la confianza no era la suficiente como para decirle todos los sentires que embargaban su pecho en ese momento.

Negó con la cabeza, mintiendo.

—Un poco de estrés, nada del otro mundo —aseguró—. No te preocupes. —Fingió una nueva sonrisa para terminar su discurso.

Alisha le sonrió con más efusividad.

—¡Ya sé lo que te hace falta! —afirmó la albina mientras ambas ingresaban al baño de mujeres—. El viernes vamos a una fiesta con la profesora de Educación Física, la chica nueva de la biblioteca y las profesoras de Inglés, ya sabes, la del turno mañana y la del turno tarde —Alisha se detuvo frente al espejo con un delineador líquido en sus manos. Abrió el pequeño frasco y llevó el pincel a sus ojos para remarcar y mejorar las líneas negras que tenía pintadas en sus párpados, justo sobre el nacimiento de las pestañas—. Hace mucho que no salimos juntas, Marron. ¡Seguro te hace bien! Además, hace realmente mucho, ahora que lo pienso, que ni a cenar sales con nosotras...

El grupo mencionado por Alisha más algunas otras profesoras y empleadas de la escuela estaba compuesto por mujeres de entre 25 y 35 años, todas solteras o divorciadas. Cada tanto salían juntas, ya fuera a alguna fiesta o simplemente a tomar algo. Las salidas podían ser tranquilas o verdaderos espectáculos de locura, y Marron había ido varias veces con ellas; sin embargo, esta vez, mirando a Alisha a través del espejo mientras deshacía el rodete que tenía en la cabeza y se peinaba, tuvo que disentir.

—Tengo planes, lo siento —farfulló, sintiendo un mareo al decirlo.

—Ajá... —Alisha entrecerró los ojos, mirada que siempre adoptaba cuando tenía una sospecha—. ¿Un hombre, quizá? —susurró después de acercarse a ella.

—Sí —tuvo que admitir la rubia. Si no lo hacía, ella no la dejaría en paz—. Pero no es nada serio, así que no hay mucho por decir.

—¡Ay, Marron! Veo que no quieres contarme. Bueno, está bien... Cuéntame el lunes, ¿sí? Así analizamos los gestos del sujeto para calcular su nivel de idiotez. Mis cálculos son siempre perfectos.

Marron rió con ganas al escucharla.

Alisha parecía _odiar_ a los hombres; los veía más como objetos que como personas, razones que seguramente derivaban en la soltería que gozaba día a día. Tenía 27 años, es decir un año menos que Marron, y no mostraba interés por casarse o tener hijos. Lo único que le importaba, al parecer, era disfrutar la vida.

«Sin preocuparse por la soledad». Suspiró. «Ojalá fuera tan fácil para mí».

—De acuerdo —exclamó finalmente, con un nuevo rodete sobre su cabeza—. Tengo tres horas libres hasta mi nueva clase; el segundo año está de excursión con el profesor de Biología hoy.

—Ah, sí... —Alisha seguía con el delineador, concentrada frente al espejo—. ¡Yo podré salir más temprano gracias a nuestro amigo Will! Lástima que a ti justo te cayó entre clases.

—Tendré que volver, en fin... —Marron tomó su cartera y saludó con la mano a su amiga, siempre a través del espejo.

—Bueno, bueno... —Alisha terminó finalmente con su maquillaje y guardó el frasco en su mochila—. Nos estamos viendo, Marron. ¡Ve al centro comercial y cómprate algo bonito! —Se puso a centímetros del oído de la rubia—. Compra alguna prenda _especial_, tú sabes... —Entre risas, la besó en las mejillas que ahora estaban rojas y se retiró del baño.

Marron se golpeó en la frente un par de veces, intentando alejar el rubor de su rostro. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, se marchó de la escuela sin saber bien a dónde ir. Parada en la puerta principal del establecimiento, dejó que su mirada viajara por todo el panorama que se extendía frente a ella. En las lejanías, pudo atisbar uno de los tantos centros comerciales que estaban en el Distrito 2, muy cerca de ella debido a que estaba en el Distrito 1. Sabiendo que jamás haría eso que Alisha le había recomendado, pues no les gustaba eso de las prendas íntimas diminutas para ocasiones _especiales_, decidió caminar las diez manzanas que la separaban del inmenso imperio comercial.

«Mejor voy a la librería...».

* * *

><p>—¿Cuándo será el día? —preguntó Pan al aire—. Cuándo, Bra...<p>

—¿Qué día? —quiso saber la hermana de Trunks, dirigiéndose a su amiga desde el interior del probador en el que estaba—. No sé de qué diablos hablas.

Pan se fastidió sin poder evitarlo: Bra siempre la hacía escapar de la universidad entre clases para ir al centro comercial y aquel día no había sido la excepción. Cada vez que un chico invitaba a salir a la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, ésta imploraba a su amiga para saltearse alguna clase con el fin de ir a buscar el atuendo perfecto para la cita.

—Cuándo será el día que maduremos —bufó la de cabello oscuro.

Bra abrió la cortina del probador con un entallado vestido fucsia puesto.

—Nunca —respondió sonriente a la duda existencial de su amiga—. El día que dejemos de darnos estos placeres, _moriremos_.

—Me recuerdas a la chica de esa película que vimos mil veces. ¿Era la que vestía de negro, verdad? ¿La que decía...?

—«Cuando creces, tu corazón muere» —citó Bra. Era esa la frase a la que Pan se refería—. Lo decía la de negro sin sentido de la moda, sí.

—¡¿Sin sentido de la moda? Eres peor que la pelirroja que bailaba horrible.

—Tú eres como el chico malo, el que usaba guantes sin dedos y se creía genial. —Bra la arrastró al probador y, luego de cerrar la cortina, la manoseó lascivamente. Típico jueguito de la princesita que a Pan poca gracia le hacía—. Hazme lo mismo que él le hacía a ella, _bonita_...

—¡Asquerosa! —Pan huyó, literalmente, del probador.

Bra salió minutos después, con cinco o seis vestidos colgando de su brazo. Ante la mirada impresionada de Pan, se apresuró a aclarar lo que era evidente:

—Son tan hermosos... ¿Verdad que sí, Pan? ¡Me los llevo todos!

—Bah...

Se marcharon del exclusivísimo local de modas del centro comercial y caminaron hacia la escalera mecánica, para subir al piso del patio de comidas. Una vez allí y con un suculento _segundo_ desayuno frente a ellas, comprado en la cadena de cafeterías más popular de la ciudad, comenzaron a charlar de cualquier cosa, inmersas en la misma adolescencia que se negaba a soltarlas a pesar de que ambas ya eran universitarias.

—Dave es tan lindo —comentó Bra luego de darle un sorbo a su cappuccino—. Me llevará al cine, eso dijo. Aunque no me importaría que me llevara a _otra parte_.

—¡¿Qué?! —Pan quiso escupir su café negro al escucharla—. Ay, Bra. No me digas esas cosas; me dan asco.

—¡Cierto! Mi dulce Pan sigue siendo virgen... ¡Qué linda! —Bra estiró su mano y la apoyó en la mejilla de Pan. La pellizcó—. Aunque si sigues viéndote con Oob no sé qué tanto dures así.

—¡NI ME LO NOMBRES! —Pan bramó tan fuerte que toda persona a la redonda giró hacia ella, quien no les dio importancia y se limitó a poner la peor cara que tenía.

—Bueno, bueno... —Bra intentó calmarla sin demasiado éxito: Pan acababa de fastidiarse para siempre—. ¿Qué vestido te gustó más? ¿El azul o el fucsia? Estoy entre esos dos.

—El azul, es más sobrio —contestó Pan—. Aunque si me preguntas, no me pondría uno de esos ni muerta.

—¡Pero...! —Bra iba a insistir con sus burlas cuando vio a una persona conocida merodear cerca de ellas con una bandeja en las manos—. ¡MARRON! ¡EH, MARRON!

La rubia tuvo suerte: el respingo que dio por la impresión de escuchar su nombre no le hizo tirar la bandeja con una tostada de queso y un té que llevaba. Volteó en todas direcciones y finalmente encontró a quien la llamaba. No tardó en acercarse a las muchachas.

—Bra, Pan... ¿Cómo va? —dijo sonriente aunque nerviosa, cálida aunque fría—. Qué sorpresa.

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie y, luego de que la hija de Krilin y Dieciocho dejara su bandeja en la mesa que ocupaban, la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hacía siglos que no nos veíamos! —exclamó una entusiasmada Pan.

—¡¿Cómo estás, Marron?! Te ves tan bonita —agregó Bra. Sus ojos brillaban.

Marron era la mayor de las tres dentro del grupo de los Guerreros Z, por lo cual las dos menores siempre la habían visto como un inmenso referente. Tanto Bra como Pan adoraban a Marron, pues ésta era _perfecta_: fina, dulce, inteligente, hermosa y educada.

Marron, para ellas, lo tenía todo.

Y qué poco sospechaba la rubia de la admiración que las _pequeñas_ le profesaban.

—Bien..., un poco cansada —comentó mientras Pan le acercaba una silla de una mesa desocupada para que pudiera sentarse.

—¿Y qué tal tus cosas? ¿Bien? —inquirió la guerrera luego de sentarse también.

—Sí, por suerte sí —mintió la rubia.

—¡Me encanta tu blusa! Te queda pintada —comentó Bra—. ¿Dónde la compraste?

Marron rió un poco y, avergonzada, bajó la mirada.

Bra, es decir la hermana del hombre al que amaba con enfermiza fidelidad, siempre se hacía notar, consciente o inconscientemente: su carácter era fuerte, su timbre de voz también y su mirada era casi tan imponente como la de Trunks. Era hermosa por donde se la mirara. Era _perfecta_, así como, al parecer, lo era toda su familia.

Qué seres extraños y carismáticos los Brief.

—La compré en...

Hablaron del local de ropa donde la rubia había conseguido la blusa color crema que usaba aquel día. La conversación, con el correr de los minutos, mientras las infusiones bajaban, se desvió con naturalidad hasta llegar al punto de las risas y la buena energía. Pan no participaba mucho de la charla, pero asentía y reía ante algunas cosas. A Marron le llamó un poco la atención el detalle: la de cabello negro se veía irritada por algún motivo desconocido.

—¡Ahora vengo! —dijo Bra mientras se ponía de pie—. Pasaré al baño un momento. Es hora de volver a clase. —Al decir lo último, la princesita se mostró claramente desinteresada.

—¡Ya era hora! —respondió su amiga con antipatía—. No tendríamos que estar aquí de por sí.

Bra se fue asintiendo con indiferencia y sonrisas a los dichos de Pan. Pronto, rubia y morena estuvieron solas. Se miraron la una a la otra y el silencio se tornó incómodo.

—¿Cómo vas en clases? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Marron.

Pan dio un respingo al escucharla quebrar el silencio.

—Eh... Bien —dijo. Se dio cuenta de que la rubia intentaba entablar una conversación, por lo cual pensó en decir algo más—. ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Bien, gracias —respondió con voz suave Marron.

Un nuevo silencio, y ninguna descubrió cómo quebrantarlo.

Marron se detuvo a observar a Pan y varios pensamientos la invadieron. Esa chica era muy buena, se notaba a la legua, pero no era un ser exageradamente sociable ni mucho menos. Sus silencios le recordaban a ella misma. De alguna manera, se dijo la profesora de literatura, se _parecían_. No eran de hablar en demasía ni tampoco tenían gran relación, pero en el fondo, se seguía diciendo Marron, seguramente tenían _algo _en común. ¿Qué sería? Ambas estaban concentradas en sus intereses; ése podía ser un punto en común.

«Ella con sus entrenamientos y yo con la escritura».

Fuera de sus propios mundos, eran gente a la cual le costaba comunicarse. No eran como Bra: la hermana de Trunks era todo lo opuesto en demasiados sentidos. Si bien la desenfadada Brief le caía más que bien, de alguna manera se sentía un poco más identificada con Pan. Quizá, era gracias a la fiel amistad de Krilin y Gokuh, el padre y el abuelo de una y otra. Quizá, algún tipo de energía se mantenía viva en la sangre de las dos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco molesta —se animó a inquirir Marron, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio, con genuino interés por la joven Son.

Pan se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Tengo algunos... problemas con mis entrenamientos —afirmó, aunque sin decir toda la verdad. Si bien Marron le parecía una mujer sumamente confiable, no sentía la confianza suficiente como para contar sus frustraciones con respecto a Oob—. Disculpa si estoy un poco callada, yo...

—¡No! —la interrumpió la rubia—. No te disculpes: creo que ninguna de las dos es experta en socializar.

La híbrida sonrió. Cierta empatía se manifestó en su alma.

—Creo que no —admitió la joven, entre risas—. Cuando Bra no está, me cuesta. —Más risas, ahora de parte de ambas.

—A mí me cuesta siempre, no importa quién esté frente a mí.

Los ojos negros y los ojos celestes se encontraron luego de algunos segundos de esquivarse: todo estuvo dicho. Se sonrieron la una a la otra y se dijeron, a través de las miradas, que no necesitaban hablar si no lo sentían; bastaba con saber que ambas se sentían más cómodas permaneciendo en sus mundos. No hablarse no significaba que no se soportaran, sino que se respetaban.

—Volví. —Bra apareció tras su mejor amiga—. ¿Vamos, Pan?

—Claro... —La muchacha tomó su mochila y se inclinó hacía Marron para saludarla—. Nos vemos... ¡Un gusto verte!

—Espera —dijo la rubia—. Las acompaño hasta el primer piso. Voy a la librería.

Las muchachas asintieron y las tres bajaron juntas dos largas escaleras mecánicas, hasta llegar al piso indicado por Marron. Permanecieron en el primer piso un momento. Antes de despedirse por completo, Bra vio en la escalera que iba en subida a una persona conocida.

—¡Wanda!

—¡Señorita Brief! Qué sorpresa. —La mujer de cabello rosado hizo una reverencia a la princesita al llegar al piso.

—Ella es Wanda, la secretaria de mi hermano —explicó la heredera a las demás. Luego de las presentaciones, Bra se volvió a dirigir a la empleada de la Corporación Cápsula—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ay, señorita... —Wanda carraspeó, nerviosa—. El señor Brief está histérico.

Bra no tardó en preocuparse. Pan se extrañó, aunque no demasiado. En cuanto a Marron, se paralizó al escuchar los dichos de esa mujer. Su nerviosismo fue notorio, tanto que Pan mantuvo su mirada fija en ella por varios segundos, sin entender su perturbación.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —se apresuró a preguntar Bra.

Wanda explicó, entonces, lo sucedido: Trunks se había enterado esa misma mañana sobre una biografía no autorizada del abuelo de ambos, el Dr. Brief, que había salido a la venta el día anterior.

—Admito que me sorprendió que no supiera del tema. Yo había escuchado algo al respecto hace un par de semanas. Usted sabe, comentarios entre pasillos —comentó por último la empleada.

Bra respiró hondo y, alejando su mirada de las presentes, exclamó:

—Fue idea de mamá. Como sabes, el jueves pasado fue el aniversario de la muerte de Isabelle. Mamá y yo lo hablamos y decidimos no comunicarle nada sobre el tema a Trunks, aunque parece que fue mala idea. —Peinó su cabello con sus dedos y prosiguió—: Mamá lleva varias semanas luchando contra el autor y la editorial _en silencio_: intentó evitar que el libro saliera a la venta, pero no lo logró.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita —se apresuró a decir Wanda—. Ahora entiendo todo... ¡Qué situación inadecuada para estas fechas! Pareciera a propósito.

—_Es _a propósito —exclamó Bra con una sonrisa derrotada—. Esa es la parte más triste.

Wanda asintió y se inclinó ante las presentes con el mismo respeto del principio. Se despidió alegando estar apurada por comprar ese libro para su jefe.

Una vez estuvieron solas de nuevo las tres _princesas _de los Guerreros Z, Marron se mostró consternada.

—Qué horror, pobre Trunks —farfulló—. Realmente lo siento, Bra. Es muy complicado el tema de ese tipo de biografías: por un lado está el hecho de que la familia o el aludido, de estar vivo, puede salir afectado cuando se dicen cosas sin su consentimiento; por otra parte, está la libertad del autor en escribirla. Ahora que está a la venta, seguramente tu madre logre hacerles juicio y ganarlo, más si dijeron cosas sin fundamentos.

—No sé qué mierda trata ese libro; según me contó mamá anoche, dice demasiadas estupideces. Creo que pensaba telefonear ayer a Trunks, pero no se animó. En estas fechas, hablar con Trunks es hablar con una persona _demasiado_ impredecible.

Marron se sintió dolida por la noticia. Sabía bien, aun cuando no tenía gran diálogo con el hombre al que amaba, que él adoraba al Dr. Brief, por lo cual creía entender la magnitud de lo que sucedía y la clase de dolor que él estaría experimentando en ese momento.

«Estas fechas...», se dijo. «Estas fechas de porquería...».

Las fechas atadas a _esa_ mujer.

Cerró los ojos con intención de calmarse. Se despidió sin más, de una forma un tanto seca, de las saiyan-terrícolas. Al ver cómo la rubia se alejaba de ellas, Pan y Bra reanudaron su trayecto para volver a la universidad. En la escalera mecánica, una al lado de la otra, permanecieron en silencio hasta que Bra fue capaz de decir algo:

—Al salir de clases, ¿me acompañas a visitar a Trunks? Necesito verlo.

Pan, sabiendo perfectamente que su amiga estaba dolida, asintió sin dudarlo.

—Claro, como digas.

* * *

><p>Cerró el libro lleno de una sensación parecida al asco, al rechazo, a la incapacidad de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró la tapa fijamente por largos minutos, indignado como pocas veces en su vida. En esas escasas e imbéciles 168 páginas el autor, un tal Douglas D. que aseguraba haber trabajado en la empresa, decía, entre otras cosas, que su abuelo era un hombre malhumorado, irrespetuoso, sobre-exigente y soberbio. Decía que fingía, que no era aquel buen tipo de perfil bajo que siempre había parecido. Decía que acosaba empleadas en la antigua fábrica donde, supuestamente, quien escribió el libro había trabajado. ¡El autor decía que lo había visto con sus propios ojos! Que vendía una imagen que no era tal; que el Dr. Brief era un ser envenenado de poder. Qué cosas tan absurdas acababa de leer. Y eso que no había leído el libro entero. Colérico, tomó el tubo de su teléfono y marcó el número de Bulma apretando con fuerza las teclas del aparato, rechinando los dientes en un gesto de contención que no duraría mucho. Su madre atendió rápidamente, dijo un<em> «<em>hola» lleno de simpatía.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! —bramó él en respuesta. Toda la furia fue, por fin, liberada.

—¿Trunks...?

—¡¿Cómo permitiste que esta basura saliera a la calle?!

Se produjo un silencio desde el otro lado de la línea; al parecer, Bulma finalmente había entendido por dónde venía el asunto.

—Hijo, cálmate... Puedo explicarte. —La voz simbolizaba los nervios que su madre experimentada. Eran tan claros como el agua.

—No hay nada que explicar, mamá. —Trunks prendió un cigarrillo y se puso de pie frente al teléfono. Lo puso en modo altavoz—. Está claro lo que sucede. ¡¿A ti cuándo mierda te importó el abuelo?! Jamás.

—¡No te lo permito, Trunks Brief...! —Bulma pasó del nerviosismo al coraje—. No me hables de esa manera, ¡no a tu madre! Y lo que dices no tiene fundamentos: sabes mejor que nadie que amaba y respetaba a mi padre, no en vano dedico mi vida a la empresa que él inauguró.

—¡Pero no cuidas de lo que pueda decirse sobre él! Este libro dice demasiadas estupideces juntas... ¡Es una asquerosa falta de respeto a él, a ti y a mí; a toda esta _maldita_ empresa! ¡No entiendo por qué carajo no me lo dijiste! No logro comprender, mamá...

—Voy para allá y lo conversamos.

—No —respondió él—. En un rato vendrá un periodista de _Z Today_. No habrás pensado que me voy a quedar callado.

—Claro que no lo pensaba, pero...

—Entiendo que fue por Isabelle... —agregó un Trunks que parecía intentar frenar la ira que latía en su pecho—. Lo entiendo, pero sabes perfectamente que no me gusta cuando se meten con el abuelo.

Jamás le había gustado: cierto era que, debido al misterio que rodeaba históricamente a la Corporación Cápsula, se decían miles de tonterías acerca de todos ellos. Podía casi hasta tolerarlo cuando se hablaba de sí mismo, pero en el caso de su abuelo no había grises en sus sentimientos. No lo soportaba, punto, y lo irritaba hasta límites lejanos a toda comprensión. Adoraba a su abuelo y lo extrañaba cada día, al igual que a su abuela y a Isabelle, las tres grandes pérdidas que había sufrido en su vida. Su abuelo había muerto hacía ya 13 años y no había ni una mañana en la cual no lo recordara con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

Él era su héroe.

—Sé que lo querías, Trunks... ¡Y todo lo que dice ese estúpido libro es mentira! No pude detener su salida; créeme que lo intenté y confiaba en poder lograrlo con mis abogados, pero no se pudo. No te lo dije porque realmente confiaba en el éxito de la demanda.

—¡Yo podría haberte ayudado! Ahora mismo llamo a mi abogado y destrozo al imbécil de Douglas D. ¡¿Quién mierda es?! ¡¿Realmente trabajaba aquí?!

—Si, trabajaba en la Corporación, ya lo averigüé. —Escuchó cómo su madre suspiraba e intentó relajarse, sin éxito—. Pero lo más seguro es que esto tenga un trasfondo... ¿Ya viste el nombre de la editorial?

Trunks había pasado por alto aquel detalle. Tomó el libro mientras aspiraba su cigarro hasta acabarlo y, después de apagar la colilla en el cenicero, miró en el lomo y se encontró con el nombre de la editorial SevenS.

—Esta editorial... —balbuceó, sorprendido.

—Subsidiaria de la Agrupación S, los dueños del diario _S Times_, de la revista _Stars_ y de distintos canales de televisión, de radio y demás; el multimedio que más nos odia, quienes tienen como socios a GM Corporation, nuestros más grandes competidores.

Las palabras eran como cachetazos.

—Hijos de puta...

—Sí, Trunks... Hijos de puta —repitió ella, de seguro encontrando a ese insulto por demás adecuado—. ¿Entiendes por qué no te dije nada? La fecha que eligieron para sacar el libro _coincide_ con el aniversario de la muerte de Isa, además de mi próximo cumpleaños. Nada es casual cuando de desprestigio se trata. Los medios, cuando se les antoja, te dan donde más te duele. Como en estas fechas estás muy presente en los medios, evidencia de esto el informe que pasaron en el programa de espectáculos de S Channel, el canal de aire de la Agrupación S, además del especial sobre Isabelle en ¡Z! Entretenimientos...

El informe de S Channel que había salido hacía dos semanas, realmente inolvidable. Hablaban de adicciones que no tenía y de cosas demasiado íntimas en las cuales nadie tenía derecho a meterse. ¡¿A quién le importaba lo que ocurría o no ocurría en su cama?! ¡¿A quién le importaba si tenía sexo casual en su pasado?! Era absurdo todo lo que habían dicho sobre él.

—Basta —susurró ante el teléfono—. Ya entendí todo, mamá.

Y odiaba _entender_ lo que sucedía.

—Estuve pésima al no decirte —admitió su madre por teléfono— y por eso te pido disculpas; sin embargo, no debes mostrarte enfurecido en la entrevista con _Z Today_, hijo. Muéstrate serio y decidido, pero no demuestres furia, porque si lo haces será fácil hacerles pensar que te importa porque algo de lo que dice el libro es cierto.

—Nada es cierto —aseguró.

—Nada de nada... Justamente estaba terminando de leerlo y no puedo creer los disparates que dice el tal Douglas D. Sólo quiere dinero y exposición; eso es todo.

—Era más fácil llamar y sobornarnos que sacar esta mierda.

—Pero a la Agrupación S le convenía que el libro saliera a la venta. Analízalo bien y cálmate: todo tiene solución.

—Menos la muerte.

Bulma volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez con resignación.

—Menos la muerte...

Se despidieron y Trunks convocó a Wanda en su oficina. Cuando la simpática y tímida secretaria ingresó a su lugar de trabajo, él se acercó a ella con un nuevo cigarrillo en su boca, el cual no tardó en prender con su mechero.

—A ver, Wanda... —Caminó a su alrededor con un aire soberbio decorando sus facciones—. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las adivinanzas?

Wanda enterró su mirada en el suelo, sin entender qué se proponía su jefe. No le quedaba alternativa, así que asintió a sus dichos.

—Dígame, señor.

Trunks la invitó a sentarse al otro lado de la silla de presidente, a donde él fue inmediatamente después. Apoyó el cigarro a la mitad en el cenicero y tomó el libro entre sus manos. Le dedicó una nueva mirada despectiva.

—Editorial SevenS, ¿ves? —Señaló el nombre de la empresa editora en la tapa para que su secretaria lo viera. Ella asintió y él prosiguió—: esta editorial es una subsidiaria de la Agrupación S, es decir el multimedio rival de Z Medios, la empresa que agrupa al diario _Z Today_, a los canales ZTV y ¡Z! Entretenimientos, etcétera, sin olvidarme de la revista _Z News_... Qué nombres tan originales.

Wanda se permitió reír por causa de la última frase.

—Sumamente originales, señor. —afirmó entre risas.

—Bueno... —Trunks le dio una nueva pitada al cigarro y lo apoyó una vez más en el cenicero. Largó el humo hacia arriba—. La Agrupación S intentó hacer negocios con mi abuelo hace muchísimos años, pero él se negó. Bien sabes del perfil bajo que siempre acompañó a mi abuelo. Lo que intentaron hacer fue concretar un jugoso contrato de publicidad, pero como mi abuelo no simpatizaba con esa clase de negocios, poco comunes en aquella época y que implican tanto dinero, simplemente les dijo que no. Desde ese día, cada tanto, la Agrupación S hace alguna cosa para desprestigiar a la empresa, a mi abuelo y mi familia.

—Como aquella vez que el diario _S Times_ sacó una nota hablando de las propiedades contaminantes de las cápsulas.

—... Que son las menos dañinas del mercado al lado de las fuertes propiedades contaminantes de GM Corporation, la empresa que más nos compite en el mercado automotor. —Una última pitada y finalmente apagó el cigarrillo—. Nuestra competidora es socia y accionista de la Agrupación S. Fíjate que jamás podrás encontrar ni una publicidad de nuestra empresa en las páginas de _S Times_. El dinero en publicidad que manejan es mucho más del que te puedas imaginar y, cuando mi abuelo no aceptó hacer trato con ellos, los _resentidos_ fueron a negociar con los _segundones_. Naturalmente, GM Corporation gasta millones y recupera muchísimos más de los invertidos gracias a este contrato de exclusividad.

—Eso no lo sabía —admitió una sorprendida Wanda—. Entonces, eso significa...

—La revista de espectáculos del Agrupación S, _Stars_ —explicó Trunks—, se cansó de lanzar rumores extraños sobre mi relación con Isabelle. Desde sus páginas sensacionalistas nos destruyeron a ambos, tanto por la antipatía que tienen por nosotros debido a lo de mi abuelo y a las negativas mías y de mi madre a darles entrevistas como por la antipatía que le tenían a Isabelle debido a un trabajo que ella no quiso realizar para ellos.

—Recuerdo alguno de esos rumores —mencionó la secretaria, cada vez más asombrada por los desprolijos hilos de toda la situación—. También recuerdo una entrevista a un supuesto amante de... —La mujer agachó la cabeza, arrepentida de sacar _ese _tema. Los nervios le jugaron en contra.

Para su sorpresa, Trunks no se mostró consternado; se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Cómo se llamaba...? —Trunks intentó recordar—. ¡Kiite, el modelo publicitario! Que supuestamente era amante de Isa. Vaya a saber uno cuánto dinero le ofrecieron por decir esos disparates.

Recordaba esa situación, que se dio un tiempo antes de que se casara con Isabelle: el tal Kiite había dicho a la revista_ Stars_ que él y su entonces novia eran amantes desde hacía años, cosa que Trunks necesitó consultar con Isa, pero que ella le negó entre risas e indiferencia. Aquello lo perturbó en su momento, pero nunca se preocupó: bien sabía que la relación que ellos tenían no daba lugar a la existencia de amantes. Isabelle era libre pero también era fiel a él, lo sabía perfectamente por motivos en los que prefirió no reparar.

Pero fue inevitable.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Engañarte, yo? —Isabelle no podía para de reírse—. Absurdo, bebé. Poner en riesgo nuestra relación no es algo que esté dispuesta a hacer... Bien sabes <em>por qué_. Que tú me engañes no me molesta en lo más mínimo, eres libre de hacerlo y lo sabes, pero yo a ti no... Jamás._

* * *

><p>Agitó su cabeza, como queriendo evadir los recuerdos.<p>

«Mejor no recordar ciertas cosas...».

Ante el gesto confundido de Wanda, Trunks continuó con su análisis:

—GM Corporation y la Agrupación S no tenían motivos para _no_ hacer esto _justamente _en estas fechas: como por la muerte de Isa se habla mucho de mí en estas épocas, prueba de esto la cantidad de medios que han llamado en los últimos días para concretar entrevistas gráficas y televisivas, les convenía salir a atacar con esto. A GM le conviene para intentar bajar nuestras ventas y subir las suyas, y a Agrupación S le conviene porque nos odia porque les dimos la espalda y se las seguimos dando. Ensuciar a mi abuelo es algo que disfrutan demasiado.

—Dicen que el éxito conlleva falsas amistades y rivalidades sin fin —reflexionó Wanda.

Trunks asintió.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Su abuelo jamás había buscado rivales; los rivales lo habían buscado a él. Ese hombre lo único de lo cual pecaba era de dedicarse _demasiado_ a sus propios intereses: era un apasionado, un artista, un loco brillante. Días enteros trabajando en sus creaciones, buscando revolucionar nuevamente el mundo de la electrónica. Era admirable aunque en exceso despistado. Cuando no estaba en su laboratorio, estaba feliz en su jardín interior, junto a su mujer, a su fiel amigo Tama y a todos los animales que cuidaba. Nada le importaba más que su amor por la tecnología y su amor por la naturaleza, amores que se contradecían, pero que en su corazón estaban íntimamente relacionados. No tenía tiempo para andar dando entrevistas, conferencias y haciendo viajes de negocios, tampoco para coquetear con las mieles de la fama y la fortuna; aquello lo había implementado su madre el día que Brief delegó responsabilidades en ella por su salud. Él no se ocupaba de cosas que no le interesaban, simplemente se dedicaba a la parte creativa de la empresa; ése era su fuerte. Sin ir más lejos, el edificio en el que Trunks estaba parado lo había inaugurado su madre cuando él era un adolescente, unos pocos años antes al fallecimiento de su abuelo. Antes, las operaciones de la empresa se llevaban a cabo en distintas fábricas, cada una dedicada a distintos rubros. Douglas D decía haber trabajado en la fábrica más antigua e importante, la automotriz. ¿Cómo aseguraba conocer a su abuelo si éste casi ni pisaba las fábricas? Iba esporádicamente a ver cómo iban las cosas; sólo se limitaba a eso.

Tantas tonterías juntas, ¿con qué derecho? ¿Acaso el poder era más importante que la integridad de la memoria de una persona?

Disparates.

—Puedes retirarte, Wanda —Suspiró, cansado de todo y todos, del mundo y del gris—. Cuando llegue el periodista de _Z Today_ me avisas, por favor.

La secretaria se puso de pie y, con su tableta electrónica pegada a su pecho, dio paso a retirarse.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Una vez solo, Trunks giró su sillón hacia la ventana mientras prendía un cigarrillo más. Con el vicio en su boca, recordó a las tres personas que la muerte le había arrebatado. Recordó la dulzura de su abuela, la genialidad de su abuelo y el talento de su mujer.

Y qué injusto era que no estuvieran allí, con él.

—Menos la muerte... —repitió las palabras que le había dicho a su madre por teléfono.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Qué haces, muchacho? —inquirió su abuelo.<em>

_El pequeño Trunks, de no más de diez años, hizo ademán de cubrir su cuaderno lleno de dibujos, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. ¡Sabía que era mala idea! No debía haberse sentado justamente allí a dibujar, pero le encantaba el jardín interno de su casa y el deseo de dibujarlo había triunfado en su corazón. Acababa de ser descubierto y no le hizo gracia alguna. Su rostro mutó a un color rojo. _

—_Abuelo, yo... —farfulló el muchacho, intentando guardar sus dibujos a la velocidad de la luz—. No estaba haciendo nada, es que..._

_¡Cuánta vergüenza! No quería que nadie lo supiera y estaba determinado a cumplir su cometido. Prefería que nadie se enterara, pues la idea de que su actividad llegara a oídos de sus padres le parecía pésima._

«_Papá se burlará, mamá se enojará y se pelearán por mi culpa»._

_Y cuánto odiaba los gritos de sus padres. Su cuerpo se paralizaba cada vez que los escuchaba discutir. No quería volver a sentir esa sensación nunca más._

—_¿Estabas dibujando, Trunks? —preguntó el agradable anciano mientras acariciaba al pequeño Tama, el gatito que, como siempre, descansaba sobre su hombro—. ¿Es para la escuela?_

_La sonrisa que su abuelo le dedicó estaba llena de la más pura bondad, una que Trunks juraba jamás haber visto ni en su padre ni en su madre. Se sentía en una confianza perpetua. De pronto, lo llamó la curiosidad: ¿y si le decía a su abuelo que era para la escuela, mintiendo, y así él le daba una opinión de lo que hacía? La idea, por algún extraño motivo, lo rebalsó de energía._

—_Estaba... —Revolvió rápidamente la carpeta para buscar el dibujo que estaba haciendo—. Me pidieron que dibujara mi jardín en la escuela, y yo pensé en dibujar este, porque es el más bonito. —Le dio el dibujo a su abuelo._

_Brief, después de prender un cigarrillo, le echó un vistazo al papel que le había entregado su nieto. Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse como platos y sus manos no tardaron en acomodar sus lentes de marco ancho._

—_¡Muchacho! —exclamó—. Dibujas muy bien. _

—_¿Lo crees? —indagó el niño, entusiasmadísimo—. ¡¿De verdad?!_

_Brief volvió a sonreír. Asintió. _

—_¿Qué tal si vamos a mi laboratorio y dibujas algún juguete que te gustaría tener? Podría fabricarte uno. ¡Un juguete inventado por ti!_

—_¡¿En serio?! —Más brillo, más felicidad, más inocencia e ilusión en los ojos azules—. ¡SÍ!_

_Su abuelo le devolvió el dibujo y, luego de despeinar sus cabellos, lo guió hacia su laboratorio._

* * *

><p>Quiso llorar; no se lo permitió.<p>

«A ti tampoco te gustaba verme llorar».

Ni a él ni a su abuela. Así como Isabelle, sus abuelos siempre buscaban hacerlo reír cuando el llanto de su infancia lo invadía.

Sonrió con marcada nostalgia, aún enfurecido por el libro, pero también anestesiado por la alegría que aquel difuso recuerdo le generaba cada vez que lo evocaba.

«A ti tampoco te gustaba».

El intercomunicador sonó y, a través de éste, Wanda le informó que el periodista de _Z Today_ había llegado.

La anestesia, así, se fue. La furia había vuelto dispuesta a quedarse y a empañar cualquier esfuerzo de sonreír.

* * *

><p>Antes de ir hacia donde se proponía, dio algunas vueltas por el centro comercial. Miró ropa, electrodomésticos, accesorios. Estaba más desconcentrada que en la escuela. Finalmente, entró a la librería con el dolor de cabeza en su máximo esplendor. ¡Estaba por explotar! Dio pasos ausentes sin mirar los libros de la sección más cercana a la puerta, la de novedades. Nada importaba ni tenía sentido.<p>

«Estas fechas...».

Cerró los ojos y rememoró el acontecimiento cuyo aniversario había sido hacía unos días. El cementerio, la lluvia, los Guerreros Z en silencio, todos de negro, en torno a ella. Un silencio sepulcral interrumpido por el espantoso ruido de un ataúd en baja hacia la tierra. Al terminar el asqueroso ritual, una fila se dirigía hacia Trunks. Bulma lo abrazaba, Bra lloraba sin cesar, Vegeta se mostraba más serio que nunca, Goten miraba el suelo, Gokuh palmeaba la espalda de Chichi, Pan permanecía dura como una estatua. Sus padres, justo delante de ella, saludaban a Trunks. Ninguna palabra era dicha, la comunicación sólo era visual. Y ella, finalmente, frente a él.

Respiró profundo y leyó títulos de libros de autoayuda en una de las bibliotecas laterales de la librería: _Evite ser utilizado_, _Cómo influir en los demás_.

Ella, sola, frente a él.

La lluvia, los paraguas chocándose los unos a los otros, las nubes grises y dramáticas que oscurecían el cielo.

Y ella, sola, frente a él.

Un segundo mágico, tan horrible como hermoso.

Un segundo donde la _esperanza_ volvía a nacer, insensible y desalmada.

Una sonrisa de ella hacia él, la cual intentaba expresar un genuino deseo de esperanza para el futuro de ese hombre, pero que se quedaba a mitad de camino. Él lo notaba en sus ojos, _lo sabía_. La sonrisa no quería ser contagiosa; la sonrisa era retorcida y estaba cargada de negatividad.

Era la sonrisa más egoísta de la historia.

Y qué culpa sentía desde ese día, por sonreírle en el peor momento. Claro que él, por algún motivo, casi con ternura, le había devuelto la sonrisa, aunque levemente; aún así, esa sonrisa era una mochila demasiado pesada.

«Estas malditas fechas...».

Esas del aniversario de la sonrisa, de la muerte y de la falsa esperanza.

Y lo vio. Sobre la mesa de novedades que se extendía nuevamente ante ella, quien finalmente logró detener sus pasos desorbitados, brillaba el libro sobre el Dr. Brief: _La historia secreta_ rezaba el título. Lo levantó e ignoró la tapa; lo dio vuelta inmediatamente para leer la reseña de contratapa:

* * *

><p><em>El lado oculto de una de las mentes más carismáticas y determinantes de nuestro siglo. <em>La historia secreta_ llega hasta lo más profundo del hombre detrás del apellido, del ser humano detrás del genio científico. Todo lo que se ha mantenido en las sombras sale a la luz, para indagar en la vida de una de las personas más misteriosas y excéntricas de los últimos tiempos._

* * *

><p>Debajo, una reseña minúscula del autor no le dijo nada a Marron. El sujeto era un ex empleado de la Corporación Cápsula llamado Douglas D., quien, aparentemente, había decidido sacar a relucir historias de Brief obtenidas en el seno mismo de la empresa.<p>

«Ni por casualidad la escribió él: debió ser un _ghost writer_».

Esos libros se escribían para venderse; no tenían otro fin más que el comercial. Aún así, le dio pena que se metieran con un hombre tan bueno como el abuelo de Trunks, a quien recordaba difusamente pero con un buen sentimiento de por medio.

Pensó en comprarlo; no lo hizo. No iba a llenar los bolsillos de los poderosos que intentaban ensuciar a un hombre con reputación tan intachable de la mano de un libro con marcado tono escandaloso. Se alejó del libro con el dolor de cabeza intentando amenguar, dispuesta a comprar algo para ella y un libro de regalo para Bulma, quien cumplía años en unos días. El domingo tenía que ir a un almuerzo en la Corporación Cápsula y desde hacía días estaba contenta, pues podría ver a Trunks allí; sin embargo, ahora temía por una suspensión de la celebración. En la biblioteca de Literatura Universal encontró el libro que hacía ya varios días había elegido para la madre del hombre que amaba. Continuó lamentándose mientras miraba, ahora, la mesa de libros a mitad de precio, donde encontró dos novelas que hacía tiempo quería leer. Con los tres libros en mano, fue a la caja y pagó. Una vez fuera del centro comercial, logró ver el edificio de la empresa de Trunks en lo más alto del cielo. El dolor de cabeza finalmente empezaba a calmarse.

«No te lo mereces».

—Ni mereces a esta imbécil cuyo único _significado_ eres tú...

La egoísta de la sonrisa metafórica, la que quería transmitir fuerza pero que no cumplía con su fin; la sonrisa cargada de mentiras que ni ella misma se creía.

* * *

><p>A media tarde y luego de clases parecía momento propicio para hacer la visita planeada con anterioridad. Pan acompañó a su amiga a la Corporación Cápsula sintiendo que no era una idea demasiado buena, pero sin poder darle negativas a Bra, quien, desde el encuentro con la secretaria de Trunks en adelante, no había podido tranquilizarse del todo.<p>

—Buenas tardes, Wanda. ¡Volvemos a vernos! —dijo Bra.

Wanda dedicó una nueva mirada por demás cálida a las recién llegadas. Bra le pidió que le avisara a su jefe que ella y su amiga estaban allí, cosa que la secretaria no tardó en hacer.

—Señor Brief —habló a través del intercomunicador—. Su hermana, la señorita Brief, está aquí junto a la señorita Son.

Trunks se demoró un minuto entero en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, después de causar mal humor en Bra, se hizo escuchar después de un resoplido que casi sonaba a fastidio.

—Hazlas pasar, Wanda —indicó—. Y ven con ellas.

La secretaria guió a las muchachas hacia la oficina de Trunks. Él las recibió con clara amargura en su rostro una vez se abrió la puerta. Se puso de pie, besó fríamente a sus invitadas y les dio la espalda.

—Hermanito... —Bra se acercó a abrazarlo. Él respondió el gesto con notoria antipatía—. Supe que te enteraste de...

—Wanda —la interrumpió Trunks—. Ofréceles algo de beber, por favor.

Su empleada, un poco más nerviosa de lo normal dada la ciclotimia del presidente aquel día, preguntó lo indicado a las invitadas. Pan pidió un café negro, Bra una gaseosa dietética y Trunks un whisky, pedido que dejó pasmadas a las tres mujeres. Por supuesto, Wanda no objetó el pedido de su jefe y simplemente se limitó a retirarse. A solas los tres híbridos, Bra tomó la palabra:

—Hablé con mamá hace un rato. Me dijo que estabas muy enfadado —exclamó la joven.

—¿_Estaba_? —Trunks no ocultó ni el fastidio ni la furia que llenaban sus venas—. _Estoy_, Bra. —Fue hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento. Les dio la espalda a sus invitadas por segunda vez al girar su sillón en dirección a la ventana.

Pan se puso nerviosa por su actitud, en parte entendiendo su sentir y en parte molesta por sus tratos poco amables, unos nada propios del Trunks que_ creía_ conocer. Bra, por su parte, carraspeó y se dio unos segundos de más para pensar en qué decir.

—La de mamá no fue buena idea, lo sé —habló finalmente—, pero no te enfades con ella: fue por la cercanía con _ese_ día, prefirió no decirte nada debido a ello.

—¿Te mandó a decir esto?

—No, Trunks... ¡Bah! —Sin poder evitarlo, la princesita se fastidió del todo—. Vine a verte porque quise, no por obligación. ¿No me puedo preocupar por ti? Sé que no son días fáciles para ti, pero no tienes por qué descargar tu odio conmigo y con mamá. —Se cruzó de brazos y se encaminó hacia su hermano. Lo encaró—. ¡Agradece que papá no sepa nada! ¡Porque de lo contrario estaría aquí dándote la paliza de tu vida por gritarle a mamá!

Pan empezó a sentirse demasiado de más, razón por la que pensó en irse de la oficina lo más pronto posible. Amagó con hacerlo, pero Bra notó sus intenciones y la detuvo.

—Perdona, amiga —pidió la princesa—. Trunks, no te pongas en vergüenza delante de Pan y relájate un poco. ¡Sujeto obstinado! El abuelo era un ser humano extraordinario y nada de lo que hagan los medios alejará ese pensamiento ni de nosotros ni de quienes lo admiran. ¡ENTIENDE ESO! Tranquilízate de una maldita vez. ¿Ya hablaste con algún medio de confianza?

Trunks suspiró en respuesta a las palabras de su hermana. De alguna forma sabía que ella tenía razón, además del hecho de que allí estaba Pan y no se estaba comportando con el respeto que siempre había tenido hacia los Son. Se puso de pie sin contestarle a Bra y se acercó algunos pasos a la sobrina de su mejor amigo, una dulce sonrisa en su boca.

—Disculpa la _escenita_, Pan —dijo. Se frotó el cansado y consternado rostro con las manos y volvió a mirarla.

La muchacha le sonrió levemente.

—No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Si alguien dijera mentiras sobre mis abuelos, yo me enfadaría tanto como tú.

Especialmente si se trataba de Gokuh.

El hombre se supo comprendido y asintió con una sonrisa un poco más efusiva que la anterior. Sin más, volvió hacia su escritorio. Girando su sillón hacia Bra, respondió a lo que ella había preguntado hacía ya varios minutos:

—Hablé con _Z Today_.

—¡Buena elección! Tenemos buena relación con ellos y jamás se meten con nosotros —exclamó una, ahora, más tranquila Bra—. ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Lo previsible: todo es mentira, no hay pruebas de nada, lo hacen sólo para difamar la intachable carrera profesional de mi abuelo y todo se arreglará en la justicia.

—¡Sí! ¿Ves? —Bra lo abrazó—. Esta empresa no tiene grises, jamás los tuvo porque el abuelo no los tenía. Nosotros seguimos su legado y no permitiremos que digan estupideces sobre él y nosotros.

Trunks se sorprendió sobremanera por las emotivas palabras de su hermana. La vio muy madura y le agradó percibir aquello. Finalmente relajado, despeinó un poco a Bra en plan cariñoso, gesto que hacía siglos no tenía con ella y que, a su vez, su abuelo _siempre_ tenía con él.

—Ay, niña... —se limitó a decir mientras su hermana le sonreía con una dulzura casi inédita.

«Se adoran y se nota», pensó Pan al observarlos. «Bra cambió tanto desde lo de Isabelle...».

Wanda apareció en la oficina con las bebidas para todos. Cuando ella se fue y mientras las chicas tomaban asiento frente a él, Trunks se tragó de un sorbo su whisky.

—¡Trunks! No tomes así —lo retó Bra mientras bebía, de a pequeños sorbos, su gaseosa dietética—. ¡¿Cómo puedes tomarte eso tan rápido?! Estás loco.

—Hermanita, hermanita... Soy adulto y sé tomar alcohol. Un trago no es nada, ¡no es una botella entera! No confundas los tantos.

—¡Pero...! —se quejó la menor de ambos.

Pan no dijo palabra alguna: se concentró en su café negro y siguió contemplando sus discusiones infantiles. Bra se quejó del olor a cigarrillo, de las ojeras de Trunks, de la mala iluminación de la oficina, de quién sabe cuántas cosas más...

—¡Basta, Bra! Eres peor que mamá —afirmó un fastidiado Trunks poniéndose de pie. Tomó un cigarrillo del paquete que tenía en su bolsillo y lo encendió en dirección a la ventana, donde dejó perder su vista.

—¡Dijiste que fumarías de noche!

—No puedo dejarlo, lo siento.

—¡Ay, Trunks...!

Pan contuvo la risa que deseaba largar. Terminó su café y, cuando iba a decirle a Bra que mejor dejaran solo a Trunks, pues no dejaban de estar en su oficina interrumpiendo su trabajo, vio cómo él se estiraba y mostraba una mueca de dolor al hacerlo, su cigarrillo consumiéndose en su boca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bra, quien al parecer había notado lo mismo que su amiga.

—Me duele la espalda, no pasa nada —dijo él al apoyar el vicio sobre el cenicero, donde otras colillas hacían ver qué tanto había fumado ese día. Típica mala costumbre de Trunks esa de fumar en exceso en días difíciles.

—A ver... —Bra dejó su gaseosa a la mitad sobre el escritorio y se acercó a su hermano. Lo obligó a sentarse, a apagar el cigarrillo y a tirar las colillas a la basura. Cuando él obedeció de mala gana, ella apoyó sus manos sobre la espalda de su hermano y empezó a hacerle un masaje—. ¡Estás tensionado! Tendrías que ir con Leila, mi masajista.

—Hace mucho que no voy a ver a Leila... —exclamó Trunks con los ojos cerrados en una nueva mueca de dolor—. ¿Tendría que ir, no?

—Sí, definitivamente.

Pan quiso volver a reír pero, una vez más, se lo prohibió. Sintió un dejo de vanidad en las palabras de los dos, cosa que la hubiera incomodado de venir de otras personas. Sabía que ellos tenían sus costumbres propias de gente adinerada, de todas formas. En su vida, esas cosas no existían: si a alguien le dolía la espalda en su familia, allí estaban las expertas manos de Chichi para calmar toda tensión.

—¡Bra! —Trunks deslizó su sillón lejos de ella—. Qué bruta eres. ¡No sabes hacerlo!

—¡Ay, perdón! Perdón, señor perfecto y todopoderoso... ¡Es un maldito masaje cariñoso de tu hermana! ¡¿Qué carajo esperabas?! Apenas si sé hacerlo.

Pan no lo soportó. Se rió con todas sus fuerzas ante la avergonzada mirada de los hermanos Brief.

—Bra, no es cuestión de apretar y todo solucionado, hay que hacerlo con cuidado y tocando los puntos exactos —explicó Pan destilando cierta soberbia con la única intención de irritar a su amiga.

—¿Ves, hermanita? —exclamó Trunks entre risas—. Pan sí sabe hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué te haces la sabelotodo, niñata?! Hazlo tú entonces.

Pan abrió los ojos, impresionada por la idea de Bra, quien volvió a tomar asiento a su lado.

—Yo, eh... No sé...

«Qué vergüenza, no era mi idea».

—¿Sabes hacerlo, Pan? Me harías tan feliz —afirmó Trunks con ojos suplicantes.

—Eh... Sí, sé hacerlo —dijo no muy convencida—. Mi abuela me enseñó una vez.

Trunks se levantó, literalmente echó a su hermana de la silla que ocupaba y se sentó al lado de Pan. Se quitó rápidamente su saco. Estaba en camisa.

—¿Lo harías por mí?

—C-claro... —respondió la joven, molesta por el lio en el que la había metido Bra. Ella tomó asiento en el sillón presidencial, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Pan se levantó y se detuvo justo detrás de Trunks. Al observar sus hombros, dudó más que nunca—. Eh, yo... —susurró—. ¿Sabes? Así, no puedo hacerte un masaje como se debe. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño...

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó él sin girar hacia ella, su cabeza al frente.

—Para hacer un _verdadero_ masaje, deberías acostarte boca abajo y quitarte... la camisa... —Se sonrojó furiosamente al afirmar aquello. Rió presa de los nervios.

Trunks largó una carcajada, algo que no sólo puso nerviosa a Pan, sino que además le transmitió una especie de simpatía que le dio gusto al venir de él, siempre considerando cómo había comenzado el humor del hermano de su amiga al principio de la visita.

—Está bien, Pan. No te preocupes... Si es mucha molestia, no es necesario.

—¡Ay, Pan! —se metió Bra—. Masajea un poco su cuello y ya está. ¡¿Qué tanto ritual?!

—Pero... —susurró la nieta de Gokuh.

—Haz lo que yo estaba haciendo por cinco minutos y se sentirá un poco mejor. Si le gusta lo que haces, entonces que te pague y se lo haces como se debe.

—¡BRA! —Las mejillas de Pan pasaron de rosadas a completamente rojas.

—Hermanita, por favor... ¡No le digas esas cosas! —Trunks giró hacia ella y le sonrió encantadoramente—. No le hagas caso —pidió guiñándole un ojo.

—Bueno... —Más risillas, más nervios, más rojo—. Está bien, lo haré... p-para que se te pase un poco.

No supo cómo, pero se había decidido. Se dijo que nada tenía de malo; sin embargo, se arrepintió en un segundo. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Trunks y, al pasarlas por la piel, el rojo de sus mejillas se volvió insoportable. Jamás había tocado _así_ a Trunks y, por algún motivo, le incomodó el contacto. Buscó los pequeños bultos de las contracturas en la parte superior de su espalda y masajeó suavemente, como su abuela le había enseñado hacía ya muchísimo tiempo. Se produjo un silencio que ni siquiera Bra, a quien Pan ni recordaba dentro de la escena, interrumpió; se percibía nada más la apacible respiración de Trunks.

—Lo haces bien —murmuró él.

Pan agradeció tartamudeando. Continuó masajeando la espalda del hermano de su amiga y se perdió en la actividad: los músculos eran fuertes, estaban definidos y en su lugar. Se perdió, sobre todo, en el aroma de la piel masculina que se pegó a sus manos mezclado con el perfume de marca que Trunks usaba, el cual sabía exquisito. Se detuvo sólo cuando él mismo se lo pidió tomando una de sus manos. Giró hacia ella.

—Gracias, Pan. Me hizo realmente bien —dijo sonriente.

—De-de nada... —farfulló ella.

—Bueno... ¿Nos vamos, Pan? —sugirió Bra.

—Sí, vámonos. No molestemos más a tu hermano —dijo, sintiéndose ausente de todo lo que sucedía.

Bra abrazó por última vez a su hermano.

—¿Ves? No fue mala idea venir a visitarte.

Trunks asintió.

—Es verdad. —Se acercó a Pan y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida—. Gracias por venir.

Bra notó perdida a Pan. La tomó del brazo para despertarla de la especie de trance que la tenía atrapada.

—Nos vemos el domingo, Trunks —susurró Pan en despedida.

—Hasta luego. —Y él volvió a su escritorio.

Salieron de la oficina, saludaron a Wanda y tomaron el ascensor. En éste, Bra intentó entablar una conversación con su amiga; fue imposible. ¡Estaba totalmente ida!

—¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa?!

Pan se acercó las manos a la nariz y, al percibir el aroma que éstas tenían impregnado, se fue aún más de su cuerpo. Su alma voló por los cielos, guiada perfectamente por el aroma. Se sintió una atrevida, mas el impulso que la dominó fue más fuerte: sencillamente _tuvo_ que hacerlo.

—Nada... No me pasa nada.

* * *

><p>La puerta se cerró tras él y el silencio predominó de allí en más. Al fin solo, lejos de la vorágine de su trabajo, de los problemas y los pensamientos inherentes a la vida. Intentó respirar profundo pero una molesta tos se apoderó de su cuerpo. Debía dejar el tabaco y lo sabía, mas le costaba demasiado. No podía vivir sin la necesidad de la nicotina que experimentaba cada vez que se ponía nervioso y anhelaba un poco de relax. Cuando la tos terminó y contradiciendo a lo que <em>debía<em> hacer luego de aquello, buscó su paquete de cigarros y encendió uno con su costoso mechero de plata. Se alejó de la puerta de su casa de una vez por todas y se dirigió al sofá blanco de cuero que estaba delante de la imponente ventana de vidrio, la que le regalaba una vista absolutamente emotiva de toda la Capital del Oeste. Acomodado sobre el sofá, se quitó la corbata y, dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero de vidrio grueso que estaba posado sobre la mesa ratona que estaba dispuesta frente a él, bostezó con efusividad.

Estaba exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente. Su soledad tardó en quebrarse, pero finalmente lo hizo: a su lado, sobre el sofá, unos ojos celestes lo observaron embelesados, llenos de una alegría que seguramente él estaba imaginando, pero que veía impregnada a las ovaladas pupilas negras que no le perdían detalle.

—Hola, hermosa —le dijo a su acompañante. La tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a su rostro para depositar un beso en su pequeña boca—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Rió mientras la atisbaba. Encontró en los ojos una intención de burla que parecía adrede—. Qué preguntas tontas hago, Tsuki... Es obvio que tu día fue genial. —La acarició dulcemente y Tsuki cerró sus ojitos, entregada a los mimos de su _papá_—. Me encantaría ser como tú.

La gatita, burlándose nuevamente de él, maulló en respuesta. Se recostó sobre las piernas de Trunks y ronroneó sin vergüenza por causa de las caricias.

—Qué posesiva eres, bonita.

La pequeña Tsuki era una gata _scottish fold_ de color blanco e inmensos ojos celestes. Había sido un obsequio de Goten, Pares y Susu luego de que se mudara al departamento actual un mes después de la muerte de Isabelle. No tenía una predilección sobrehumana por los animales como sus difuntos abuelos, pero debido al cariño que sentía por Tama, el gato del Dr. Brief que tantos años había vivido al lado de su dueño, siempre había sentido cierto aprecio por los gatos. Tsuki no podía haber llegado en mejor momento: estaba devastado por la muerte de su mujer, y ese adorable animalito le había dado ánimos para volver a sonreír con sus juegos y sus ocurrencias, sin dejar de lado las miradas profundas e hipnóticas que ella le dedicaba. ¡Qué _ojazos_ tenía Tsuki! La relación que mantenían era sumamente particular: él jugaba con ella, la alimentaba, peinaba y cuidaba en general, pero ella no vivía pegada a él. Era absolutamente independiente y a veces ni aparecía cuando Trunks llegaba del trabajo. Los primeros días se asustaba cuando eso ocurría; con el transcurso del tiempo entendió que Tsuki, simplemente, era así.

—¿Vamos a mi cuarto? —le preguntó.

Ella pareció enfadarse por la idea, aún entregada a las caricias, pero se dejó levantar por él sin más. Dejó que el cigarrillo se consumiera en el cenicero y se marchó. Ya en la habitación, Trunks depositó a su mascota en su cama, justo sobre la manta que siempre tenía preparada para ella allí. Con sus manos libres, se acercó al gigantesco armario que tenía al costado izquierdo de la habitación para cambiarse. Las prendas escaparon de su cuerpo y, una vez estuvo en ropa interior, giró hacia Tsuki y notó cómo ella lo observaba, fijamente y sin miramientos. Sus patitas delanteras estaban apoyadas hacia adelante; recordaba a una esfinge antigua.

—Pervertida —profirió entre risas.

Se puso unos pantalones negros, deportivos y sueltos, y ya no tuvo deseos de agregar algo más a su vestimenta; así estaba bien. En la comodidad de su hogar podía darse el lujo de andar con el torso desnudo, sin pensar en nada y sin sentirse observado.

* * *

><p>—<em>Bebé, tápate un poco... Me está por subir la presión. Harás que me sangre la nariz.<em>

* * *

><p>Rió minutos enteros al recordar las absurdas palabras de Isabelle.<p>

Con la cabeza nuevamente vacía de lo arduo de su día, pensó en qué hacer para divertirse. Eran las 19:30 y aún no tenía hambre, así que analizó cómo matar el tiempo. ¿Qué hacer? Mirar televisión no lo entusiasmó ni tampoco lo hizo la idea de correr un poco en la cinta, la que tenía en el improvisado gimnasio que había armado en un cuarto vacío de su departamento. ¿Qué hacer? Seguía preguntándoselo una y otra vez, cuando un torbellino se apoderó de su mente y le recordó el buen humor de la mañana, los ojos libidinosos que vislumbraban a Wanda a través de los vidrios negros de sus lentes oscuros, la sensación de volar por el cielo con su imaginación. La liberación, la otredad.

«Alice...».

El deseo de ser Touji. El deseo de no ser Trunks.

El deseo, simple y llano, de ser _otro_.

Sonrió y besó a Tsuki, que ya empezaba a dormirse sobre su cama, para encaminarse a la sala. Volvió al sofá blanco frente a la ventana y en la mesa ratona encontró a su _notebook_. La abrió, escribió la contraseña que la mantenía bloqueada y finalmente estuvo en el escritorio de la pc. Buscó el programa de mensajería instantánea, le dio inicio y cruzó los dedos, ansioso. Por suerte, allí estaba Alice Raven.

Los dedos se movieron solos sobre el teclado.

—_No tienes idea de cómo esperé este momento durante todo el maldito día._

La respuesta se demoró un poco, mas apareció de un instante al otro en pantalla:

—_Lo mismo digo, Touji. Lo mismo digo..._

Sonrió más de lo que él mismo creyó que lo haría.

—_¿Qué tal tu día? El mío fue una porquería._

—_El mío también_ —afirmó Alice—. _Mucho dolor de cabeza... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

—_Problemas familiares_ —respondió—. _No veía la hora de llegar y decirte cuánto me muero por hacértelo._

El comentario fue impetuoso, estaba lleno de urgencia y desenfreno, pero no pudo contener la necesidad de escribir aquellas palabras. Prácticamente se habían escrito solas y decían, sin lugar a dudas, una gran verdad.

La respuesta, de nuevo, tardó en llegar.

—_Qué intenso, Touji... ¿No te parece que la conversación debe ir naturalmente hacia esos terrenos?_

—_Las cosas pueden hacerse de dos maneras: de una vez o de a poco. Si me preguntas, tú me incitas a la primera opción._

—_Vaya... Pero recuerda: a las mujeres, por lo general, no nos gusta que nos apuren._

—_Tú no pareces ser como las demás mujeres._

—_Esa frase podría ofenderme si la leo en un sentido. Confiaré en ti y pensaré que la dijiste en un sentido distinto al que parece._

Trunks releyó la frase que había escrito y sí, entendió el posible doble sentido que podía tener. Apenado, se apresuró a aclarar:

—_Lo siento. No quise tratarte de cualquier cosa. Me refiero a algo más profundo, Alice. Me refiero a tu desesperación. Me refiero a lo que despiertas con la pasión que encierra tu cuerpo. Eso es lo que te hace diferente._

—_Creerás que estoy loca, pero creo que estás un poco nervioso. Relájate, Touji... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te relajes?_

—_Tantas cosas..._

—_¿Como cuáles?_

—_¿Y yo era el apurado?_

—_Me haces reír. Podría hacer muchas cosas para que te relajaras... ¿Qué te gustaría?_

Trunks se agitó al sentir una excitación animal electrizar su cuerpo.

—_Creo que no soy el único que está nervioso._

—_Puede que no. Mi día fue tan malo como el tuyo y no veía la hora de hablar contigo. Hay urgencia en tus palabras y creo que debo ser sincera: yo también siento la urgencia que experimentas._

—_Entonces..._

—_Dime qué te gustaría que te hiciera, Touji. Relájate y dímelo: ensayemos para el viernes._

—_Ensayar para el viernes... Gran idea._

—_¿Cómo deberíamos empezar?_

La excitación entre sus piernas empezó a molestarle, sin embargo no dejó que eso lo perturbara. Tecleó sin pensar, incluso tuvo que borrar varias veces mientras lo hacía producto de los muchísimos dedazos, hijos de los nervios. Al fin envió su mensaje:

—_¿Qué tal así? Tú podrías..._

A lo escrito le siguieron más y más frases cargadas de perversidad y anhelos de placer que lejos estaban de ser racionales. Quería ser _otro_ y estaba empecinado en lograrlo. Sabía perfectamente que ser _otro_ siendo Trunks Brief era prácticamente imposible; sabía que, al llevarla a su departamento clandestino, tendría que mostrarse sin gorra, lentes o pañoleta en la cabeza. ¡Ella iba a verlo! Ella iba a saber que él era el empresario que había enviudado a los 29 años. Increíblemente, no le importaba qué pudiera pensar Alice sobre él. ¡Ya no quería cuidarse! No quería tomar recaudo alguno en esta situación, como había llegado a hacerlo alguna vez en su vida, esa época donde apagaba luces y vendaba ojos femeninos para que la amante de turno no supiera quién era él. Le había costado muchísimo aceptar que necesitaba _calor _después de perder a Isabelle y no quería que lo vieran, ni las amantes ni nadie.

Nadie.

* * *

><p>—<em>Bebé... Cuando me vaya, no te prives de nada. Sigue con tu vida. ¡Eres tan joven! Perdóname por irme antes de tiempo, pero si esto sucede por algo debe ser. Debe haber una chica genial esperándote en alguna parte.<em>

_Trunks lloraba sin poder detenerse. Hacía unas horas que el médico les había confirmado que nada más podía hacerse por su mujer. Estaban encerrados en su enorme casa ubicada a las afueras de la Capital del Oeste, alejados del mundo en medio de su dolor. Ella estaba triste, él lo notaba, pero se mostraba recalcitrantemente optimista por un motivo que él no podía comprender._

_Sentados en el sofá de la sala, se hundieron en un silencio sin igual, destruidos, cada uno a su manera, pero destruidos al fin. Isabelle se mantenía fuerte y no dejaba de acariciarlo con sus manos, que lucían tan delgadas por culpa de la enfermedad que se la estaba llevando del mundo. Él tenía la cabeza enterrada en los muslos femeninos; su llanto no podía detenerse._

—_Tonterías —balbuceó él, sollozando—. ¡¿Cómo mierda pretendes que busque a una mujer luego de esto?! No puedo, Isa... ¡No me hagas pensar en algo así!_

—_En esta relación, uno de nosotros ha sido por demás egoísta. Esa he sido yo y lo sabes. Quizá me extralimité muchas veces, pero tú para mí eres más que mi marido, Trunks. Eres mucho más que el hombre con quien comparto mi vida: tú eres... Bueno, para qué debo decirlo, si sabes perfectamente lo que significas en mi mundo._

—_¡CALLATE! —gritó él, desesperado—. No digas cosas así en un momento como este... ¡¿No podemos quedarnos en silencio?! No quiero oír ni ver nada más. Basta, Isa._

_No quería quitar su rostro de los muslos de su mujer. No quería mirarla a los ojos y captar a través de éstos el deterioro físico que Isabelle sufría. Quería quedarse para siempre con la imagen del principio: la fotógrafa que pedía verlo en su oficina para hablarle sobre una sesión de fotos para _Z News_._

_Era esa Isabelle a la que quería recordar._

—_Hay una chica genial esperándote... No sé quién será ni cómo lucirá, pero el amor será justo contigo: el amor te dará todo lo que yo no te di._

—_Soy feliz contigo, estúpida. A pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, te juro que soy feliz contigo._

—_Y yo contigo, bebé. Prometo no apuntarte con mi cámara desde el otro mundo._

—_Aunque no lo hagas, la sentiré para siempre sobre mí._

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron lo más posible. El aire se fue, los pensamientos también. Nada importaba, nada tenía sentido. Alice escribía las mismas perversiones que él y todo parecía tener armonía, pero ésta estaba más lejana que nunca. Dejó su <em>notebook<em> sobre la mesa ratona y fue hacia su habitación. En su cama, Tsuki estaba entregada a una nueva siesta. Fue hacia su mesa de luz y observó el cuadro de Isabelle y él que relucía en todo su esplendor. Lo levantó y lo vislumbró algunos segundos, sin entender el sentimiento que llenaba su pecho.

* * *

><p>—<em>No sientas culpa —le decía Isabelle mientras él lloraba sobre sus muslos—. El día que vuelvas a estar con una mujer, no sientas ninguna culpa. Eres libre. Te libero más de lo que siempre te he liberado, Trunks. Eres libre como un pájaro y tienes el poder de volar por el cielo. Así como cuando se te ocurre llevarme a volar con tus poderes saiyan. Eres libre. No volar cuando se es libre es una calamidad. ¿Cuánta gente desearía ser libre? Tú, ahora, lo serás... Así que vuela, Trunks. Vuela y recuerda siempre estas palabras, te lo suplico: eres libre como un pájaro, eres libre de hacer y sentir lo que quieras. Vuela lo más alto que puedas y no te prives de hacerlo. Sálvate. No te hundas conmigo; mejor vuela y sálvate.<em>

* * *

><p>—Vuela y sálvate... —repitió.<p>

Volar lejos del pasado, del sufrimiento y de la tragedia. Volar lejos e intentar liberar su mente y su alma de la mano de la desesperación. Volar sin culpa por los cielos de la inspiración.

Volar y alejarse de Isabelle Cort.

Volvió a su _notebook_ y allí estaba Alice, quien había escrito muchísimas cosas en su ausencia. El último mensaje, sin embargo, se limitaba a un ¿Estás ahí, Touji?

—_Estoy aquí, disculpa la tardanza_ —escribió—. _Estaba pensando..._

—_¿En qué? Si se puede saber, claro._

—_Pensaba en volar._

—_¿Volar?_

—_Contigo. Volar lejos de aquí hacia un mundo perfecto para nosotros. ¿Cómo sería un mundo así?_

La respuesta se demoró varios minutos, en los cuales Trunks se concentró en el cigarrillo que prendió luego de escribir sus últimas palabras. Cuando casi lo acababa, Alice apareció en pantalla:

—_Un mundo perfecto para nosotros... Qué gran pregunta, Touji. Supongo que sería un mundo lleno de luces e inspiración. Sería un mundo lleno de arte, de sentimientos y de verdad. Sería un mundo lleno de _significado_. Seríamos felices allí, ¿verdad? Creo que lo seríamos, rodeados de pares tan desesperados como nosotros. Entonces, al decir lo último, no puedo evitar pensar en que la perfección de las luces, el arte y los sentimientos es sólo una fachada: los desesperados como nosotros, los que no encajamos en el mundo de la gente sin sensibilidad, no vemos perfección en el cielo que el concepto de las religiones nos ha regalado; nosotros vemos perfección en otro tipo de cosas, en formas más subjetivas. La oscuridad, la sangre y la locura. Creo que un mundo perfecto para nosotros estaría lleno de cosas parecidas a esas._

Trunks se enamoró de esas palabras. Un mundo imperfecto, crudo y real, cuya fachada es un mundo lleno de luz, un mundo total y absolutamente perfecto. Cuánta verdad sintió en esas palabras.

—_Un infierno que aparenta ser un cielo_ —se limitó a decir.

—_Algo así... Para sentir a la vida en lo más profundo de nuestra existencia, hay que pasar por la luz y por la oscuridad, por lo bueno y por lo malo, por lo correcto y lo incorrecto._

—_Por lo moral y lo inmoral..._

—_Nos entendemos, Touji. Mi demonio, es decir el hombre al que amo, es el rey del primer mundo que describí: es perfecto y está rodeado de luz, de _significado_, de sentimientos nobles. Pero él, a pesar de pertenecer a ese cielo, es un demonio. Te preguntarás por qué. Yo lo convierto en un demonio cada vez que pienso en él, cada vez que mancho su perfección con mi imperfección, cada vez que escribo algo perverso sobre él. Este diálogo que estamos teniendo es digno y está lleno de verdad, porque tú realmente perteneces al mundo oscuro que describí a lo último: tú eres un verdadero demonio, al igual que yo. Él es el ser inalcanzable del cielo de la perfección y tú alguien que está totalmente a mi alcance. Quizá soy patética al asegurar algo así en un chat, frente a una pantalla que sólo me devuelve letras; sin embargo, lo creo: tú eres real, tu desesperación es tan real como la mía._

Trunks quedó impactado por las palabras. Quiso reflexionar, pero la ansiedad de responder le ganó a su poder de razonamiento:

—¿_Acaso el mundo oscuro que describes no tiene _significado_? Algo perfecto no puede tener _significado_, Alice. Algo perfecto es algo a lo que dotamos de _significado_, pero que no lo tiene. La perfección es la idealización que hacemos de lo que deseamos manchar con la imperfección en lo más íntimo de nuestra propia perversión._

—_Su perfección podrá tener o no tener _significado_, tus palabras no están desacertadas, pero algo es más importante: la perfección de ese ser inalcanzable es lo que da _significado_ a mi vida. Contradictorio, lo sé._

—_Quiero tener _significado_ por mí mismo, Alice_ —escribió rápidamente, subyugado por la empatía—. _Lo que dices no puede ser más cierto, pero... ¡No lo sé! Estoy cansado de que sean los ojos de la mujer inalcanzable los que me den _significado_. Quiero lograrlo por mí mismo; quiero lograr que sus ojos dejen de mirarme._

—_¿Sus ojos te miran, Touji?_

—_Lo hacen en mi mente. ¿Nunca has sentido que el demonio del que hablas te mira sin perder detalle?_

—_Entiendo la sensación que describes. Sentir que él sabe lo que pienso, lo que siento, lo que experimento cada vez que lo tengo cerca, ya sea en la vida real o en mi imaginación. Déjame decirte una cosa: mi demonio tuvo un problema personal hace unos años... Ese día, fui a verlo. Recuerdo mirarlo en medio de la escena y sonreírle... Intentaba darle ánimo, pero lo único que hice al hacerlo fue darme ánimo a mí misma. Me sentí demasiado egoísta... Sentí que él entendía lo retorcido de mi sonrisa; te juro que esa fue la sensación que tuve._

—_¿Y él qué hizo?_

—_Me sonrió... No sé con qué propósito. Creo, conociéndolo, que fue un gesto de amabilidad que me devolvió; al recordarlo, sin embargo, creo que vi burla en su sonrisa._

—_¿No te sientes humillada? Eso es lo que me pasa a mí._

—_Me siento totalmente humillada, sí..._

—_¿Por él?_

—_Por él... Por lo que él tiene en los ojos cada vez que lo miro, sea en mi mente o en mi realidad._

—_Yo me siento totalmente humillado por ella. Explicar el porqué es complejo, pero creo que entiendes qué estoy diciendo._

—_Lo entiendo. Es triste, Touji... Muy triste. Sentirse humillado así y llegar al odio a través del amor más sincero._

—_Lo es... Llegar al odio a través del amor; eso sí que es triste. Es la propia humillación._

—_Exacto._

Quiso pedirle su número de teléfono y llamarla, mas logró contenerse. No iba a soportar una negativa de parte de su par en la desesperación, así que prefirió resignarse a que así iban a hablar hasta el viernes. A partir de ese día, mucho podrían decirse el uno al otro.

O, por lo menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

Estaba obsesionado: el _significado_, las palabras, los pensamientos de esa mujer. ¿Y si ella no le parecía atractiva? Eso podía suceder; por más que no se sintiera una persona superficial, el deseo físico es caprichoso cuando de sexo se trata. ¿Pero cómo sería eso posible? No se imaginó ignorándola porque tuviera algo que no le gustara en su exterior. Lo que había dentro de su cabeza y dentro de su corazón le parecía demasiado atractivo. Por lo tanto, la idea de que pudiera no gustarle físicamente no lo asustó: ella _ya le gustaba_, y mucho.

Con esa certeza, escribió:

—_¿Y si pasamos lo del viernes para ahora? Volemos al infierno, Alice..._

—_Volar hacia el infierno, Touji. Qué curiosa frase: destila contradicción._

—_La vida misma es contradictoria. Tienes todo pero no tienes nada. Reflejas perfección pero no la posees._

Y cuán de acuerdo estaba con lo que acababa de teclear.

Alice se tomó un minuto entero para volver a escribir:

—_Volemos hacia el infierno, entonces... Pero el viernes, hoy no. Sigamos así; sólo faltan 48 hs. Cuando llegue el momento, nuestra desesperación será extrema. ¿No crees que así sea mejor? Dejar que la desesperación anule nuestros sentidos y nos conduzca sin escalas hacia el verdadero mundo, el de la gente que siente tanto al punto de no querer sentir más._

—_Y eso hará todo más... ¿Cómo decirlo? —_Se quedó sin palabras ante la profundidad de aquella mujer, admirado por todo lo que decía.

—_¿Fogoso? Qué palabra que no me agrada mucho..._

—_Creo que a mí tampoco me agrada._

—_Intenso... Esa palabra me gusta más._

—_A mí también, Alice._

Sonrió y, sobrecargado por tantas frases plagadas de un_ significado _que le llegaba hasta lo más hondo del pecho, decidió despedirse:

—_Me voy... ¿El viernes a la medianoche en Onix, cierto? Mañana te escribo un correo para confirmar del todo._

—_Allí estaré..._

—_Nos hablamos. Cuídate._

—_Tú también._

Y la conversación terminó. Se moría de hambre y era buen momento para distraerse. Claro, primero debía pasar por la ducha. Estaba excitado en niveles que, si bien pasaban por supuesto por lo pasional, también pasaban por un lado que hacía siglos no sentía excitado: el intelectual.

¿Lo había sentido con tanta intensidad alguna vez?

Cuando quiso reparar en ello, ya estaba bajo la ducha. El agua fría intentaba, sin éxito, bajar el calor de su cuerpo. Se sentó en el piso y dejó que la lluvia cayera sobre él, sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Sintió una especie de _paz _recorriendo sus venas. Los problemas se veían solucionables y nada lo angustiaba. Sentía energías para llevarse al mundo por delante.

Justo como al principio de la mañana.

De lo que él no se había percatado, tan perdido en la conversación con Alice que repasaba mentalmente, era de que Isabelle no estaba en ninguna parte.

La mirada, al fin, no estaba encima de él.

* * *

><p>Cerró la <em>netbook<em> entre temblores que no podía detener. ¡Qué charla acababa de tener con Touji! Encerró su cabeza entre sus manos e intentó respirar con normalidad, algo que no logró hacer bajo ningún punto de vista. El dolor de cabeza que la había atacado todo el maldito día finalmente amenguaba, y le obsequiaba un alivio que necesitó agradecer. Observó el clásico número de _Z News_ que estaba a su lado cubierto por un folio. Desde la tapa, Trunks la miraba fijamente.

* * *

><p><em>La perfección es la idealización que hacemos de lo que deseamos manchar con la imperfección en lo más íntimo de nuestra propia perversión.<em>

* * *

><p>—Qué frase tan complicada —le dijo a la foto de su demonio que acariciaba en ese preciso instante—. Pero es cierta, Trunks. Tu perfección es lo que elijo manchar cada vez que pienso en ti.<p>

La perfección de Trunks era lo que daba _significado_ a su vida y, contradictoriamente, era lo que devastaba su existencia. Era la soledad, eran los ojos llenos de burla bajo la lluvia. La perfección de Trunks no era su salvación; era su perdición.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él? Sabía exactamente cuándo: al verlo en el 28vo Tenkaichi Budokai. Siempre le había parecido hermoso, al igual que Goten, con quien tenía un poco más de diálogo a pesar de no ser amigos. Trunks, a diferencia de Goten, le llamaba la atención por _algo más_ que no lograba explicar, pero que sentía cada vez que lo observaba. Al final del torneo, mientras ella felicitaba a Pan por la victoria contra su tío aun con sus cortos cuatro años, Trunks se acercó a ellas y levantó a Pan en un gesto fraternal. «¡Bien, niña, bien!», le decía una y otra vez con la única intención de irritar a Goten. Pan se reía sin parar y Bra festejaba junto a ellos, orgullosa de su mejor amiga. El chiste continuaba y todo era diversión e inocencia, hasta que Trunks la miró fijamente a los ojos. No entendió por qué lo hizo ni qué era lo que los ojos reflejaban, pero esa fue la primera vez que sintió cómo el aire se iba de sus pulmones. La mirada había durado exactamente dos segundos, ni uno más ni uno menos, pero para Marron había sido un presagio. Se sonrojó y tuvo que irse corriendo a abrazar a su papá para calmarse; no lo logró. Esa mirada, desde entonces, aún estaba sobre su espalda, ahogándola en un sentimiento que se había vuelto retorcido el día en que él se casó con Isabelle.

Ese día, la inocencia del primer amor murió para siempre.

Ese día, nació Alice Raven, la parte más detestable de su propio ser.

Ese día, abandonó lo sano del primer amor para convertir sus sentimientos en un mar abstracto lleno de sentires contradictorios, un mar plagado locura y deseo, de la más pura desesperación.

Ese día, fue el día en el que enloqueció.

Metió el número de _Z News_ en la caja de fotos y escondió ésta bajo su cama al empujarla con violencia.

Debía dejar atrás ese sueño imposible. ¡Debía dejarlo atrás!

¡¿Pero cómo?!

—No puedo... —murmuró.

Porque, si lo hacía, el _significado_ de su vida desaparecería para siempre.

* * *

><p>Ingresó a su cuarto luego de una hora fuera. Había estado en el bosque, en el encuentro que había pactado el día anterior con Oob. Se desmoronó en su cama sin más, cubierta por sensaciones que le causaban una exquisita repulsión que no lograba comprender, pero que sabía estaba describiendo perfectamente al ponerle esas palabras. Su cuerpo temblaba producto de las caricias de Oob que, una vez más, habían intentado ir <em>más allá<em>. Claro que ella no le permitió cumplir sus anhelos, pues se había marchado a toda velocidad en el momento en que sintió el ardor en su piel. No quería sentir ese ardor; éste la asustaba en demasía.

¿Una guerrera asustada? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Qué severa y poco realista era consigo misma.

Respiró profundo e internó su mirada en el techo. Era inconcebible. Besaba a Oob cada noche, pero al sentir la exquisita repulsión materializada en su cabeza huía despavorida, sin motivos lo suficientemente fundamentados para hacerlo, pero con los necesarios como para permitírselo.

Algo le molestaba a Pan, algo de todo lo que sucedía entre ellos no encajaba. Desgraciadamente, no tenía idea de qué podía ser.

¿Cuál era la pieza que no entraba en el rompecabezas?

¿Sería ella? ¿Sería Oob?

Observó sus manos en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto con luces apagadas. Recordó la escena que había tenido lugar esa misma tarde de miércoles.

_Ese_ aroma en sus manos. Si bien éste ya no estaba allí, juró percibirlo de alguna manera.

—Cuándo será el día que maduremos...

Si fuera más madura y supiera un poco más cómo encarar el tipo de situaciones que estaba experimentando con Oob, quizá podría llegar a resolver el rompecabezas que estaba despedazado en su mente.

Si fuera más madura, seguramente podría dejar de darle importancia a las tonterías que navegaban a la deriva en su cerebro.

Si fuera más madura, se dijo, quizá podría llegar a ser más fuerte.

Y ya jamás tendría miedo de las extrañas sensaciones que atravesaba su cuerpo cada vez que su piel hacía contacto con la piel de un hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final del Capítulo IV<strong>

_¡Hola, gente!_

_Este capítulo es culpa de Led Zeppelin (?). Sonó buen rato mientras escribía. Especialmente Led Zeppelin III: no conozco voz más sensual que la de Robert Plant y este Trunks medio pervertido necesitaba esa música de fondo._

_Wanda, la pobre secretaria: yo fui secretaria y la verdad que cuando entraba con el cafecito a la oficina de mi jefe (que era una especie de Jagger Batta sin bigote XD) pensaba "mataría por ser la secretaria de Trunks". XD Aunque mi otro jefe, a pesar de sus casi 40 años, era HERMOSO y parecía de muchísimos años menos, así que entrar ahí no era tan malo. XD_

_Pobre Wanda... XD_

_No confundir ese nombre con la diabólica Wanda Nara, por favor (?). Wanda era un personaje del fic que mencioné en la nota final del Prólogo, es decir "790". Era una colegiala que no tenía edad para andar por los lugares que Trunks, Isa y sus amigos frecuentaban. Ella moría por Trunks pero él no le hacía caso. Si no me falla la memoria, originalmente era la prima de Isa._

_La primer escena: sí, sí. Muy parecida al capítulo 2 de GT. Lo sé y no me avergüenza. Lo que pasa es que esa escena me parece BUENA al lado de muchas incongruencias de ¿nuestro querido? GT, así que acá tengo ganas de rescatar algunos momentos específicos que, siento, tienen coherencia dentro de la historia. Me encanta ese Trunks que se sube al ascensor rodeado de sus empleados pero que les pide que salgan porque quiere estar solo. Me encanta su frustración dentro del ascensor, se veía demasiado resignado y afirmo que adoro lo que hicieron con él en ese capítulo. Bueno, no estoy muy orgullosa del traje color mostaza y los lentes horrorosos, pero no todo puede ser perfecto, menos viniendo de GT. XD_

_El querido abuelo Brief: yo no tuve abuelo, así que ese vacío familiar siempre me pesó, por lo que siento curiosidad por las relaciones abuelo-nieto. Quiero explorar esos terrenos desconocidos con Trunks porque creo que Brief, tranquilamente, pudo ser un referente grande para él. ¡Si era TAN genial! Siempre pensé que su relación tenía todos los pros para ser linda y profunda, así que por eso acá quiero hablar de ese tema._

_Tsuki: lo de la pequeña gatita es por lo mismo. Se me ocurrió que podían gustarle los gatos, ya que Brief tenía uno, el queridísimo Tama (inserte suspiros aquí XD). El nombre es porque "Tsuki" significa "Luna" en japonés, y Luna es justamente el nombre de mi gato. XD_

_Cero inspiración ahí, pero bueno, para mí Luna es sinónimo de gato y de amor. =)_

_Sí: mi gato se llama así y es macho. XD_

_Los Scottish Fold: es una raza ADORABLE de gatos. Están muy de moda gracias a Youtube. Busquen algún video de ellos si pueden, les garantizo que se van a morir de amor. n.n_

_La reseña del libro de Brief: la escribí rápido sin mucha idea de cómo hacerla, repasando mis clases en la universidad de cómo hacer una buena reseña. Como este libro no trata temas filosóficos ni tampoco es una novela, creo que debe tener una reseña escandalosa; esa era la idea._

_El Ghost Writer: es un actor editorial sobre el que no se habla mucho, pero que EXISTE. Muchos libros que andan deambulando por el universo portan nombres que no corresponden a su verdadero autor. El Ghost Writer es un escritor contratado para escribir un libro que después se termina publicando con el nombre de otro autor en tapa. Decirles que, gracias a mis profesores, sé de casos de Ghost Writers de gente prestigiosa de Argentina... XD_

_Por supuesto no puedo decirlo (?), pero sepan que mucho músico que dice ser escritor miente... XD_

_Los GW también actúan en otros casos, como en autobiografías de gente conocida: es obvio que Cumbio (?) y Dave Mustaine (!) no escribieron sus biografías... Todas las hizo un GW basándose en testimonios y entrevistas del biografiado (?) para armarlas. Tengo la biografía de Mustaine y ahí mencionan al señor que le ayudó. XD_

_Igual te quiero, colorado (?)._

_La película de la que hablaban Pan y Bra: por supuesto me refería a "El club de los cinco" _—"_The breakfast club" originalmente_—. _La frase de Alisson, la chica que vestía de negro, es una de las razones por las cuales AMO esa película. "Cuando creces, tu corazón muere"... Es la frase más adolescente que escuché en mi vida. Inmenso significado. =)_

_Me gusta darles un aire teen a Pan y Bra. _

_Los masajes: mi mejor amiga, Irene (¡hola! XD), es experta en darlos. Mi novio y yo somos sus fans más fieles. XD Yo soy malísima haciéndolo, porque no entiendo (?), pero no sé por qué me imaginé a Pan haciéndolo. Si bien ella es bruta, malhumorada y antipática, me imagino que hacer algo así personificaría de alguna manera un lado más dulce de ella. Pan ES dulce, sólo que "odia" serlo. Eso pienso. _

_Los multimedios y las editoriales: es increíble lo divertido y asqueroso que puede ser hacer ese tipo de relaciones. Acá en Argentina es sumamente fácil hacerlo por lo difundidos que están los hilos de ciertos medios de comunicación (ClaríncofcofClarín). Desgraciadamente, hoy en día nada es sagrado y mucho de lo que los medios muestran, dicen y enseñan tiene intereses muy profundo$$$ de fondo. Es un tema apasionante y escalofriante al mismo tiempo. Lo usé acá como forma de darle más contenido a la popularidad de Trunks, la empresa y las cápsulas en el dragonworld. Los poderosos siempre tienen enemigos y, de esta forma un tanto retorcida, quise demostrarlo. Si bien puede resultar un tanto extraño que una empresa automotriz tenga relaciones tan profundas con un multimedio, creo que no es tan descabellado pensándolo desde el lado de la publicidad. Tampoco me parece tan descabellado pensar en un rencor tan absurdo como el de la Agrupación S, hay mucho celo volando por el aire y detrás de conflictos eternos entre gente poderosa hay hilos tan desprolijos y absurdos como este._

_**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**__ No puedo creer que hayan llegado a 50 en tan pocos capítulos. ¡MIL GRACIAS! No sólo por el hecho de tomarse un minuto y escribirme, sino por la CALIDAD de los reviews que me dejan. Sus pensamientos, sus opiniones sobre los OC, sus dudas y sus críticas son DEMASIADO enriquecedoras, así que simplemente __**GRACIAS**__._

_Lo que me llama —gratamente, debo decir— la atención es cómo espontáneamente muchos me han dicho por quién "apuestan" en este fic. Leer cosas como "voy por el Trunks x Marron" o "estoy con el Trunks x Pan" es HERMOSO. Si bien la pareja más "votada" no tiene por qué ser la que termine imperando, pues ya tengo decidido de antemano cómo termina esto, está buenísimo saber por qué lado del fic se sienten más a gusto._

_Escribo esto pensando en hacerle justicia tanto a Pan como a Marron y me hace muy feliz que muchos fans declarados de una u otra sientan simpatía por la otra y se entretengan con esa parte de la historia como algunos me han dicho. ¡Es un orgullo! =)_

_Por cierto... ¡Mil gracias a__** Lixir**__ por "hinchar" por Isabelle! XD Prometo más flashbacks para seguir mostrando su relación con Trunks. Y por Dio ("It's a rainbow in the darrrk!" ='D) que el que recuerdes a la HERMOSA Simone Simons cuando la describo es un HONOR. =D_

_Si Isa fuera de carne y hueso, definitivamente se vería así. n.n_

_Y bueno, eso (?)._

_¡Gracias a los que me agregaron al __**Facebook**__ que uso para los fics! Está re bueno compartir canciones con Uds. y pelearme con MickyMe (XDD) en el grupo __**"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**__, el que por cierto __**RECOMIENDO**__. =D_

_Está bueno el espacio y creo que enriquece mucho a este fandom. n.n ¡Besos a quienes anden por allá! =)_

_Nada más por hoy._

_¡Abrazo a todos! =)_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	6. V: Desnudez del alma

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo V<em>

_"Desnudez del alma... Humillación del ser"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em>Me pondré un vestido blanco y una chaqueta negra, además de unas botas de cuero. Llevaré el cabello suelto, lo tengo casi hasta la cintura y es rubio, como ya te había comentado, un rubio muy claro. En mi cabeza, como lo acordamos, me pondré una cinta blanca a la que le haré un moño en la parte de atrás. Creo que así podrás reconocerme.<em>

* * *

><p>Marron no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que responderle un correo electrónico a Touji bajo la identidad de Alice Raven, la escritora de relatos eróticos. Él le había mandado un mensaje que, en uno de sus párrafos, rezaba:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Me pondré unos jeans oscuros y sueltos junto con una camisa discreta y un abrigo verde militar con cierre plateado al frente. También llevaré una gorra por motivos que no puedo decirte, pero no te preocupes: cuando esté a solas contigo me la quitaré.<em>

* * *

><p>La rubia no había entendido muy bien el porqué de la gorra, mas decidió no alarmarse. Tal vez le gustaban o quizá su cabello era de un tono llamativo en exceso y le daba vergüenza mostrarlo. ¿Qué más daba? Poco importaba y, en cierta forma, facilitaba la tarea de reconocerlo. Hacia el final del correo, él le decía que le estaba escribiendo desde el trabajo, pues tenía cosas pendientes y se iba a quedar ahí hasta muy tarde, razón por la que no podría conectarse. Le dio lástima el no poder hablar esa noche, pero en parte lo agradeció. Estaba ansiosa, sí, pero también confundida.<p>

La conversación de la noche anterior todavía retumbaba en su cerebro. Desde entonces, la idea inicial del encuentro con Touji, aquella del piensa en él haciéndolo conmig_o_, había perdido su sentido. ¿Cómo pensar en Trunks si era Touji la imperfección accesible? Touji era todo lo que ella creía imaginar en Trunks, una versión _tangible_ de todo lo que ella idealizaba de su demonio. ¿Cómo pensar en Trunks? No iba a hacerlo, _no quería_ hacerlo: quería tocar y sentir a Touji, no a Trunks.

La caja que estaba bajo su cama, esa llena de las fotos del hombre que amaba desde su más adorable adolescencia, desde el día anterior que no salía de su escondite. Al terminar de hablar con Touji, había decidido no pensar más en Trunks.

«No tiene caso, jamás pasará, jamás lo tendré».

—Jamás me lo mereceré.

Eso sentía.

El egoísmo de su mirada en el cementerio, la _burla_ que él le devolvió a su esperanza; esos hechos personificaban a la verdad: ella _no merecía_ a Trunks. Ella no merecía a la perfección; merecía a un hombre tan imperfecto como ella, con el corazón tan podrido como el suyo. El viernes no iba a pensar en Trunks; iba a conectarse con el hombre que podía darle _realidad_ a través de la intimidad, que podía alejarla del eterno demonio de la mente y los deseos. Iba a desesperarse con la persona que tenía al frente. Trunks no estaría ahí para ella.

—Porque no me lo merezco.

¡Quería algo real! Imploraba por un calor verdadero. Además, en las palabras de Touji había percibido lo mismo que ella necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Quiero tener <em>significado<em> por mí mismo, Alice.

* * *

><p>No tenerlo por la mirada de la persona inalcanzable sobre él.<p>

Aquel deseo irreal de hacerlo con _uno _y pensar en el _otro_ se había ido para siempre. Lo sabía perfectamente: iba a mirar, a pensar y a _sentir_ a Touji.

Él, por su imperfección, lo valía.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Olvidar a Trunks no era algo que quisiera ni se atreviera a hacer; era algo que _necesitaba_ hacer. Estaba más que dispuesta a _usar_ a Touji para lograrlo. Seguramente, incluso él la _usaría_ para olvidar a la mujer por la que sentía tanto. Aquello era, casi, una mentira de mutuo acuerdo. No se lo habían dicho el uno al otro, pero en algún rincón de la charla había quedado claro: querían tener _significado_ por sí mismos, razón por la que buscarían alejar a sus inalcanzables en pos de lograrlo.

«Es lo mejor...».

Si no lo hacía, el demonio seguiría llenando sus venas con aquella droga tan poderosa. Trunks iba a depositarla en el peor final. Si seguía como hasta ahora, como desde hacía años venía, iba a perder la razón. Sabía perfectamente que el asunto con Trunks, con los relatos eróticos y con el odio propio por no luchar por él la estaban alejando de la realidad de su vida, donde era una sencilla profesora de literatura de 28 años. Tenía que alejarse de Trunks. Tenía que olvidarlo.

Era hora, al fin, de pensar en ella.

Solamente en ella.

* * *

><p>Otra vez en ese lugar.<p>

«Debo decírselo... ¡Hoy es el día!».

Pero no había caso: las palabras no brotaban de la boca de la joven híbrida.

—Pan, te amo —volvía a repetirle Oob entre besos—. Estarás bien, te lo prometo...

La tenía a su merced contra el tronco del árbol de varios días; la tenía ante él, bella como ninguna al ser iluminada por la luna más brillante. Contenerse a ir más allá de lo permitido le estaba costando más de lo pensado, pero Oob estaba logrando controlarse gracias al amor que sentía por ella. Era el amor lo que hacía que no se sobrepasara. Mas ya no podía: necesitaba un poco más esa noche, una pizca más de calor.

Algo.

Lo que fuera.

Clavó sus manos en la fina cintura femenina y, con suavidad, subió su camiseta para hacer contacto con la piel. Se encontró, entonces, en el mismísimo paraíso.

Pan no tardó en empujarlo.

—¡NO! —gritó con gesto indescifrable—. Eso no...

Y corrió hacia su casa..., de nuevo.

Oob, cuando ella se había alejado al punto de ya no ser visible, refunfuñó con fuerza y se sentó en el suelo, fastidiado y excitado.

—Siempre se va así... —suspiró con desgano—, como si no le gustara...

La pregunta, ahora, era: si no le gusta, ¿por qué no me detiene?

Sonrió contradictoriamente al pensar en ello.

«A lo mejor está confundida o tiene miedo de avanzar... ¡Tal vez es virgen! Aunque me cuesta creerlo ya que tiene 20 años. Ahora que lo pienso, si es virgen sería demasiado dulce; eso me haría tan feliz...».

Se lanzó libremente al suelo y vislumbró la luna desde su posición.

—Nada me haría más feliz que ser el primero —dijo, la sinceridad adornando su voz.

Ella no parecía decidida; sin embargo, el que no lo detuviera entre besos le daba la pauta de que las cosas iban lento, pero por buen rumbo.

—Un sueño hecho realidad...

Y rió sin remedio, siendo honesto con la naturaleza que lo rodeaba y, por sobre todo, con sus sentimientos. Pan era, para él, la personificación de los más maravillosos sueños.

Era la absoluta perfección.

* * *

><p>Decoró su cabeza con lo último que le faltaba a su vestimenta: su gorra.<p>

—Al fin... —suspiró.

Al fin viernes, al fin el momento de verse cara a cara con Alice Raven, aquella fantástica escritora que tanto había logrado encandilarlo por medio de palabras. Ese viernes había sido eterno entre el trabajo y el estrés, pero al fin estaba en el momento deseado: ya no había tiempo de sobra entre el aburrimiento y el sinsentido de la vida y la mano que podía guiarlo hacia la crudeza del mundo ideal para gente como ellos.

Al fin la vería, para traspasar la pantalla con la imperfección de sus realidades.

Se miró al espejo de su habitación una vez terminó de arreglarse; la sensación de ser _otro_ llenó su pecho. No se veía a él a pesar de ser Trunks quien estaba frente al espejo; era Touji. Le sonrió a la persona que estaba frente a él y, luego de respirar profundo, salió de su departamento. Ya en su auto, camino a Onix, aquel bar del Distrito 6 donde había quedado con Alice, pudo sentir el maravilloso vacío en su mente. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, dispuesta a ser llenada con la desesperación de su par. Prendió un cigarrillo, agradecido por la blancura. Rebosaba de entusiasmo y excitación, ajeno a lo que sucedía más allá de sus deseos: desde el miércoles, ese inolvidable miércoles de la charla sobre el cielo, sobre el infierno, sobre volar y salvarse, que_ algo_ faltaba en su ser: Isabelle seguía ausente y él seguía sin percatarse de ello. Era hermoso: sobre sus espaldas ya no había una mochila pesada; sus movimientos eran más libres que nunca.

Realmente se sentía capaz de volar por los cielos.

Puso la radio y cantó una canción que le agradaba, de una de sus bandas favoritas. Se alegró de toparse con esa canción en ese momento: la sensualidad de la letra hacía juego con la sensualidad que sentía en sí mismo. Desde la lectura del primer relato de Alice que su vida era pura sensualidad, ésta brotaba por sus poros y le ordenaba cumplir con los placeres y los deseos más íntimos de su alma. Fantástico, realmente era fantástico. Sentirse libre, volar, chocar su rostro contra el viento y sus labios contra una piel imperfecta, tan imperfecta como la suya.

Llegó a Onix poco tiempo después.

El bar que había escogido, uno de los tantos a los que iba a beber con y sin Goten, era reducido en comparación a las enormes discotecas que había en la Capital. La entrada y el espacio principal estaban conectados a través de un largo pasillo en cuyas paredes había fotografías de actrices célebres de principios de siglo. Había cierta bohemia flotando en el aire, adornada por colores opacos en las paredes y luces doradas viajando sobre las cabezas, aunque era más la fachada que la realidad. El corazón del lugar tenía una modesta pista de baile y una barra en uno de sus costados, además de mesas y banquetas hacia otro de sus lados, negras y circulares. En la pared contraria a la barra, la que estaba justo al lado del pasillo que llevaba a la puerta, una zona separada del resto se destacaba: unos sillones que a simple vista parecían confortables, de cuero negro, estaban acompañados por mesas ratonas de madera opaca; eran los reservados. Bien sabía que en esa sección cosas _extrañas_ ocurrían: se recordó, con una sonrisa entre nostálgica y avergonzada, once o doce años atrás en el tiempo, besando y manoseando impúdicamente a una mujer en ese mismo lugar mientras Goten hacía exactamente lo mismo con otra mujer a su lado. Los sillones y las mesas no eran las mismas, los colores en las paredes tampoco; la esencia, sin embargo, estaba impregnada al espacio. Los cuatro habían terminado en el departamento clandestino haciendo un desastre de dimensiones épicas: alcohol, sexo y diversión... ¡Él lo hacía con su pareja y Goten, en el cuarto de al lado, hacía gritar a quien lo acompañaba! La escuchaba con perverso detalle, tanto que juraba verla. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo escuchaba, a su vez, a la chica que estaba sobre él en el sofá de la sala.

Qué locuras llenas de juventud y despreocupación, llenas de soltería y modernidad. No había futuro;_ aquí y ahora. _La antigua rebeldía de los pequeños Trunks y Goten había mutado de las travesuras y bromas de la infancia a los actos sexuales libres de la adolescencia y la temprana adultez. Eran dos jóvenes que volaban por el cielo, sin ataduras con la tierra. Eran jóvenes, se comportaban más allá de lo _normal _para gente de otras edades y se jactaban del estilo de vida desenfadado que llevaban a espaldas de sus familias, quienes los creían muy _diferentes_ a como eran.

Qué extraño se le hacía pensar en eso, qué lejano y de otra vida. Era muy particular esa rebeldía, pero quizá era hija del entorno en el que se movían: en la Capital de Oeste, la _capital de la modernidad_, cosas así eran moneda corriente. Por la noche, la gente se transformaba y se alimentaba de las mieles de los excesos más mundanos y físicos, para mancharse con la imperfección de sus almas. Las grandes ciudades son así, se dijo: símbolos de los excesos de la modernidad del hombre.

Buenos tiempos; no obstante, tiempos lejanos, dignos del pasado.

Toda esa juventud había quedado atrás.

Trunks ya había pasado por Isabelle Cort.

Llevaba unos diez minutos en el establecimiento cuando se percató de que faltaba media hora para encontrarse con Alice Raven. Estaba sin más, demasiado ansioso, tomando un trago a un costado de la pequeña pista de baile. Miraba a la gente sin darles real importancia, completamente ajeno al baile de las mujeres que llenaban el piso con belleza. Una chica, de pronto, se acercó a él para robarle un sorbo de su bebida, cosa que no enfadó al saiyan, sino que más bien lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Por qué tan tapado? —preguntó suavemente en su oído ella.

Hacía referencia, obviamente, a su gorra negra, la que debajo tenía un pañuelo del mismo color que envolvía su cabello.

—Soy tímido —afirmó entre risas.

La mujer puso una de las manos sobre su pecho y rozó su mandíbula con la boca.

—Puedo sacarte la timidez, solamente debes pedirlo...

¿Por qué siempre se le acercaban _esa _clase de mujeres? No le gustaban demasiado las chicas tan... ¿cómo decirlo? Frontales de una manera poco convencional para lo que era de su gusto en ese momento. A veces era divertido molestarlas un poco, pero sus favoritas seguían siendo las que esperaban, las que no eran atrevidas sino todo lo contrario.

Aunque cada tanto venía bien algo así.

Pensando en ello, la tomó de la cintura con la mano que no sostenía el trago y la acercó a él para depositar en sus labios un apasionado beso. La mujer, de baja estatura, ojos negros y castaña, se aferró con fuerza a su pecho y se dejó guiar por él, entregada a un beso lento y profundo.

—Vaya —respiró ella al terminar—. Besas muy bien... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tom —mintió sin poder evitar arrojar una risilla al decirlo—. Discúlpame, pero estoy esperando a una _amiga_... ¿Nos vemos otro día?

La mujer se decepcionó.

—Qué lástima. —Lo abrazó—. Está bien, me voy, pero antes... —Volvió a besarlo.

Trunks se entregó genuinamente al beso, expresando con sus labios lo mismo que ella expresaba: deseo. Era muy atractiva, pero...

«No es Alice...».

Deseaba más que nunca tenerla frente a él. ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Cómo sería su voz? ¿Sus labios? ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Cuál sería el aroma de su piel?

¿Cómo lucirían exactamente sus ojos?

La mujer se fue, y Trunks decidió prender un nuevo cigarrillo mientras esperaba la llegada de Alice, que al parecer aún no estaba en el lugar. La buscaba constantemente con la mirada, hambriento como el más vil animal. Con ese pensamiento más vigente que nunca, terminó su trago de un sólo sorbo.

* * *

><p>Tomó un taxi hasta Onix notablemente agitada, nerviosa a más no poder. ¡Ya no podía más! Al aproximarse el momento, Marron ya no estaba tan segura de si lo que hacía era correcto. Se moría por ver a su par, por <em>usarlo<em> como se dijo que lo haría, pero, ¿y si le sacaba fotos y las subía a internet? ¿Y si se trataba de un asesino serial? La de disparates que enumeró en el trayecto llegó al punto de lo ridículo.

Conocía a los hombres violentos y más de una vez se había topado con uno; tal vez el motivo era su apariencia inocente, característica física que había llevado como la más pesada de las mochilas durante toda su vida. No importaba cuánta ropa comprara para verse de otra forma: los hombres siempre le decían que parecía un ángel. Sin embargo y sin motivo aparente para aferrarse a tan insólito pensamiento irracional, no consideraba estar ante uno de esos hombres en esta ocasión. Era un presentimiento, sin nada que lo refutara ni lo comprobara, que simplemente estaba allí, latente.

¿Era un presentimiento o, más bien, se trataba de un anhelo?

Llegó al lugar con soberbia puntualidad y ocupó rápidamente una de las diez mesas circulares con banquetas altas del establecimiento. Hizo una seña hacia la barra y pidió un daiquiri de frutilla, poco deseosa de beber pero sabiendo dentro de ella que era menester para apaciguar aunque fuera un ápice de sus nervios. Con su trago en mano y el sorbete entre sus dedos, tomó un poco y entornó su cabeza en todas direcciones, preguntándose si Touji ya habría llegado. No vio a ningún hombre con gorra hasta que fijó su vista al otro lado de la pista, donde uno con las características físicas que su lector le había indicado fumaba un cigarrillo. Sus rodillas se mecieron una contra la otra; el nerviosismo que la embargaba estaba en su pico.

«¿Será él?».

Se decepcionó al verlo fumar, pues odiaba el olor del cigarrillo como pocas cosas en el universo. Claro que había salido con hombres fumadores, pero no estaban entre sus favoritos. Al único al que podía perdonarle algo así, por supuesto, era a Trunks, quien sabía fumaba muchísimo.

Y otra vez pensando en él.

Se sintió patética al darse cuenta de cuán difícil sería dejarlo de lado esa noche. No sólo se lamentó por ello; además, lo hizo por desear dibujar el rostro de su demonio en su imaginación para poder verlo a él en Touji, cosa que, muy segura, se había prometido que no haría, pero que ya no estaba tan segura de cómo cumplir.

Volvió a fijarse en aquel hombre: él giraba su cabeza una y otra vez, quizá buscándola, lo cual la alegró. Si bien no veía la cinta blanca en su muñeca, estaba segura de que era él.

«Ahora que lo pienso, de lejos se parece a Trunks».

Ese detalle la excitó y, al mismo tiempo, la encolerizó.

«¡Basta, imbécil! Basta... Ya no pienses en él, ya no quieras tenerlo a él...».

Más velocidad en el movimiento de sus rodillas. Sus nervios la estaban subyugando.

«No es el único hombre, no es real, no es alcanzable... ¡Basta, Marron! Basta... Aprende a ver la realidad...».

_No mires más lo que sientes._

_Qué difícil evitarlo cuando tanto amor embarga._

Repentinamente, el supuesto Touji pareció verla; al hacerlo, el cigarrillo que fumaba se fue directo al suelo. La mano derecha que sostenía el vicio quedó petrificada, con los dedos índice y mayor aún separados, como si todavía sostuvieran lo que ya no estaba entre ellos.

La escena, entonces, se congeló.

¡Se había quedado completamente pasmado al encontrarla! Él no alejó su mirada —bien oculta bajo la visera— de ella; la mantuvo allí por insoportables minutos, eso le dijo a Marron la postura de su cabeza y la implícita aunque _profunda_ sensación de sentirse observada. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar ya que aquello había sido inesperado. ¿Por qué se le había caído el cigarrillo? ¿Por qué, a simple vista, parecía tan impresionado? Avergonzada, con sus mejillas quemando en rojo y sus rodillas más desenfrenadas que nunca, devolvió la vista a su trago. Ahora sí: tenía un mal presentimiento.

Lejos de ella, aún ensimismado en la contemplación femenina, el tiempo continuaba congelado para el hombre.

El tiempo se juraba a sí mismo que no volvería a correr.

«¡MARRON!», bramó la mente de Trunks.

Estaba completamente seguro: era ella, la hija de Krilin y Nro. Dieciocho. Era Marron, la adorable rubia que conocía desde la infancia.

«¡NO PUEDE SER!».

Respiró con dificultad pero sin dejar de mirarla; su conocida estaba vestida _exactamente_ como había descrito Alice. Además, allí estaba la cinta blanca en su cabeza, decorándola bellamente.

«¡Pero es Marron! ¡MARRON!».

No era Alice Raven.

«No lo puedo creer...».

Se decepcionó sin remedio y deseó huir a toda velocidad.

La posibilidad de ser _otro_, en un simple instante, se desvaneció de su corazón.

¿Cómo ser _otro_? ¿Cómo _no ser_ Trunks si quien estaba frente a él sabía perfectamente _quién_ era? No se trataba de una anónima a punto de conocer al hombre de las fotos de _Z News_, sino de una persona que lo conocía desde la más tierna infancia. Marron, la blonda hija de Nro. Dieciocho, la atractiva y antipática androide. Marron, la pequeña hija de Krilin, uno de los mejores amigos de su madre.

¡Marron! Marron Jinzo, no Alice Raven.

¡¿Cómo podía ser ella?! ¡¿Era ella, Marron, la eterna niña de vestidos rojos y rosas, la Alice Raven que le hablaba del mundo imperfecto al cual volar?! ¡¿Era ella su par en la desesperación?!

¡¿Cómo, maldita sea, podía ser ella?!

¡¿Por qué ella?!

«¿Por qué _justamente_ ella...?».

Las conversaciones desesperadas y los relatos eróticos se borraron de su memoria, aplastados totalmente por los recuerdos difusos de su infancia, por esa tímida e inocente niña de cabello dorado y cuerpo diminuto correteando en el jardín de su casa en las reuniones de sus padres. Nada de Alice Raven, absolutamente nada. Esa era Marron; Alice había dejado de existir.

Un tema pop hizo que la gente gritara en la pista: acababan de poner una canción de Miss Mimi, aquella del video del fénix, el fuego y los hombres.

* * *

><p><em>Dos almas silenciosas bailan en la noche<em>

_Almas apasionadas, almas entregadas_

_Son las almas de los que quieren_

* * *

><p>¡Era Marron! ¡Era la rubia de su infancia! Era la niña que corría en el jardín, que les temía a los animales de su abuelo, que casi nunca se despegaba de sus padres.<p>

Era Marron, no Alice Raven.

Fue hacia la barra y pagó un shot de tequila que le duró medio segundo.

* * *

><p><em>Un alma aclama a otra, la llama desesperadamente<em>

_Un alma precisa a la otra, la necesita urgentemente_

* * *

><p>La canción empezó a marearlo ayudada por el tequila que le recorría la garganta.<p>

Y Marron, allí, ante él.

Era la muchachita de coletas inocentes a cada lado de su cabeza. Era la preadolescente que jugaba amistosamente con las pequeñas Bra y Pan, a pesar de ser algunos años mayor que ellas. Era la que vigilaba a su hermana y a la mejor amiga de ésta en cada reunión de los Guerreros Z, la que las cuidaba de las fechorías de Goten y él, quienes siempre las molestaban con malicia fraternal.

Era la dulce muchachita que nunca lo miraba a los ojos por un motivo ajeno a su comprensión, que siempre los bajaba al suelo, demostrando con sus acciones la timidez innata de su alma.

Esa era Marron, no era Alice Raven. No era la par, la perversa, la imperfecta, la que hablaba del cielo, el infierno y el sexo que deseaba tener con Touji.

Era Marron, no Alice, y él era Trunks, no Touji.

* * *

><p><em>Los cuerpos se señalan en la noche<em>

_Las almas hacen un acuerdo sin reproche_

* * *

><p>«Marron es profesora de literatura, si mal no recuerdo... Eso explica su gusto por escribir».<p>

¿Lo explicaba realmente?

Era Marron... ¡Era Marron! No era posible: nada de Alice Raven había en ella.

«Alice era imperfecta».

Lo era antes de morir frente a sus ojos.

Contrario a la Marron que recordaba de toda la vida.

El ángel de la perfección que _siempre_ había sido para él.

* * *

><p><em>Las almas se tocan, los cuerpos se unen<em>

_No hay temores, no hay dolor_

* * *

><p>Se acercó a ella lentamente y pudo apreciar, a pesar de la oscuridad y la distancia, la tristeza profunda que expresaba su rostro.<p>

«La ilusioné...».

Estaba muy bonita, demasiado. Nunca había tenido relación con Marron ya que ella casi no le hablaba y no había diálogo alguno, jamás lo había habido. A pesar de ello, _siempre_ le había parecido muy bonita.

Ahora, frente a la Alice que ya no era para él, Trunks _reavivó_ aquel viejo deseo.

Adiós a Alice, pero también adiós a la Marron que había recordado hasta ese momento: todos sus recuerdos reconstruyeron una escena específica, esa escena donde Marron, para él, había dejado de ser la niña que corría por el jardín y la preadolescente que jugaba con su hermana.

La Marron adolescente: el ángel de la perfección.

* * *

><p><em>Hay pasión, hay verdad<em>

_Las almas entrelazadas se dan paz_

* * *

><p>La gente bailaba, cantaba, gritaba; Miss Mimi llenaba sus oídos y Marron el resto de su ser. Una chica lo tomó de la mano y empezó a bailar con él. Se odió por permanecer en medio de la pista de baile como un idiota y la rechazó con suavidad. Desgraciadamente, no la suficiente: la mujer lo insultó antes de alejarse de él.<p>

No había tiempo de bailar.

«Mi par en la desesperación...».

¡¿Con qué cara miraba a Marron después de las desquiciadas y enfermizas conversaciones que habían tenido por Internet?!

Debía acercarse, no podía dejarla ahí, sola. ¡Además...!

«¡Ella me vio!», pensó al mirarse la ropa y verse vestido de la forma que había acordado víacorreo electrónico_. _

Debía acercarse, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Ese era el dilema.

«¡¿Con qué cara?! Dende, con qué cara la miro...».

No quería parecerle un pervertido, pero no podía negarlo: _la deseaba_. ¡Era Alice! La Alice que escribía voluptuosidades que llenaban su deseo, que alimentaban su pasión. La Alice que se sentía humillada y que quería tener _significado_ por sí misma. Era Alice Raven, la escritora, la mujer que tanto decía por medio de la perversión de sus relatos.

La Alice de palabras tan, pero tan profundas.

* * *

><p><em>Los desesperados como nosotros, los que no encajamos en el mundo de la gente sin sensibilidad, no vemos perfección en el cielo que el concepto de las religiones nos ha regalado; nosotros vemos perfección en otro tipo de cosas, en formas más subjetivas. La oscuridad, la sangre y la locura. Creo que un mundo perfecto para nosotros estaría lleno de cosas parecidas a esas.<em>

* * *

><p>La mujer que le había mostrado el lado más siniestro de su mente y que, al mismo tiempo, había abierto la puerta de ese mundo tan irracional y crudo para él: el cielo que personificaba al infierno, el lugar donde lo bueno y lo malo se fusionaban para crear a la verdad, a la realidad, al <em>significado<em>.

* * *

><p><em>No hay reproche, no hay dolor<em>

_Cuando te tengo a mi lado, sólo importa el calor_

* * *

><p>La Alice que resultaba ser Marron, la hija del amigo de su madre y deseo secreto que siempre había tenido. Claro que al conocer a Isabelle había olvidado sus ganas de tocarla, pero siempre la había querido para él.<p>

Siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando te tengo a mi lado, sólo importa el calor<em>

* * *

><p>Se recordó, finalmente, a los 20 años, mirando a la hermosa quinceañera en su fiesta de cumpleaños organizada en Kame House. Llevaba puesto un inolvidable vestido rosa brillante, decorado con pétalos cocidos delicadamente sobre el tul transparente de su falda. Era un ángel, el ángel más dulce que había visto en su vida. ¡Se moría por tocarla! Pero era muy joven para él, muy joven para el muchacho que con sus 20 años ya tenía experiencia sexual. ¡Demasiada gente de por medio como para ligar con ella! Prácticamente era su prima; no podía poseerla. De por medio había una familia y, especialmente, unos años de diferencia que no eran muchos, pero sí eran fuertes considerando su temprana adultez y la temprana adolescencia de ella. Una separación generacional digitada por el mundo, donde no era bien visto que un joven de 20 años, en edad universitaria y laboral y en cuya alcoba encerraba algunas historias apasionadas, invitara a su cama a una simple quinceañera, quien probablemente poco y nada conociera del sexo, de su instinto y de las sensaciones que su cuerpo era capaz de sentir.<p>

Pero la miraba, bailando con timidez aferrada a su padre, entre risas adorables de niña que no correspondían con el llamativo aunque juvenil cuerpo que tenía.

La miraba sin perder detalle.

Qué fácil le parecía ir hacia ella, desvestirla y explicarle qué era la pasión. Qué fácil parecía manchar la quinceañera perfección con sus más perversos deseos.

Qué fácil parecía darle el _significado_ que él quisiera.

Y ella bailaba, tímida, retraída como únicamente ella podía serlo. Bailaba con su vestido rosa, aferrada a Krilin.

Qué fácil parecía _volar al infierno_ junto con ella...

* * *

><p><em>Resguardados del universo<em>

_Sin temor a lo externo_

_No hay más por hacer_

_Hay mucho por sentir_

* * *

><p>Miss Mimi iluminó su mente de un instante a otro y necesitó agradecerle, pues con su pegadiza canción le había dicho demasiado.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hay mucho por sentir<em>

* * *

><p>«Somos adultos... Ella ya no es una quinceañera... ¿Qué problema habría si yo...?».<p>

El problema era ella: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Marron al saber que él era Touji? Ese era el eje de la cuestión. A él le gustaba ella, le parecía hermosa, mas... ¿Qué pensaría Marron de él? Se dijo que no podía suponer y tampoco debía dejarla allí, esperando mientras miraba su reloj con tristeza. Decidido, fue por otro shot de tequila que le calmara los nervios y, una vez ingerido, se dirigió hacia la rubia, dispuesto a desvelar el misterio que llenaba su mente.

Marron, por su parte, cada vez estaba más impaciente.

«Tal vez me vio y no le gusté...».

Ese pensamiento la destruyó. Quiso llorar y se dispuso a terminar su trago para poder acudir al baño y después marcharse de allí, sin pena ni gloria.

«Seguramente es eso... No le gusté».

Por patética, por indigna, por egoísta. ¡Todos los motivos posibles cabían! No le había gustado, estaba claro para ella: la realidad era más cruda que la fantasía. El arte embellecía el mundo y lo físico destruía todo lo demás.

«No le gusté».

Por ser Marron y no ser la verdadera Alice Raven, ese personaje que había creado para darse _significado_ a través de Trunks. Marron no mostraba lo que Alice tenía innato: no destilaba desesperación. Era el eterno ángel de la perfección, no el demonio que le había descrito a Touji por chat.

Era la real, no la ficticia. Era Marron, no Alice.

Bebió el daiquiri a velocidad récord y quiso ponerse de pie; no lo logró por culpa de unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros. Quedó helada por el peso que caía sobre ella, por el agarre que la inmovilizaba.

¿Pero cómo era posible? ¡Ella era Marron! ¡Ella no era Alice! Touji no tenía motivos para acercarse a ella, a la realidad detrás de la desesperación.

No tenía motivos.

«¿Entonces, por qué...?».

—¿Tou...? —Volteó sin poder evitar sonreír al ver una cinta blanca en la muñeca derecha de quien la detenía, ilusionada como nunca le había pasado; se encontró, entonces, con la persona más inesperada: eran los ojos más maravillosos—. ¡¿TRUNKS?!

Era la perfección.

Trunks la contempló con un dejo carmesí en sus mejillas, aparentemente confundido por la situación. Luego de sonreír con visible pena, le señaló la cinta que ella ya había visto decorar su muñeca. A Marron se le fue la voz, no pudo decir nada; se limitó a tapar su rostro con sus manos, avergonzada como jamás lo había estado. Al sumirse en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados, recordó las charlas obscenas que habían tenido y deseó suicidarse con tal de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Ahora sí, era oficial: no era _otra_, no era Alice. Era Marron Jinzo.

Total y_ absolutamente _ella, la real.

Y él era Trunks, no Touji. Era Trunks, sí. ¡El dueño de todos sus deseos! ¡La viva inspiración de su alma! El hombre al que amaba con fuerza aplastante, con ahínco y entrega... ¡El hombre que, al inspirarla, llenaba de _significado_ a su vida!

Trunks, la persona que menos esperaba ver frente a ella en semejante situación.

—Marron... —Él la abrazó, acción que provocó convulsiones en ella—. Tranquila... Te juro que no sabía que eras tú...

«¡Claro! ¡¿De qué otra forma iba a llamar tu atención?!».

—Marron... —volvió a repetir él en un susurro, apretándola contra su pecho—. Tranquila... No te avergüences, no hay de qué avergonzarse...

¡¿Cómo no iba a avergonzarse?! Trunks, tal vez aún ignorándolo, había leído TODO lo que ella había escrito _sobre_ y _para_ él. ¡Había leído las barbaridades, las ideas absurdas! Los deseos de arrancarle los ojos para tenerlos siempre con ella, sin mencionar las descripciones gráficas de cómo le haría el amor hasta matar y morir de placer.

—Marron... —Y él cada vez la apretaba más fuerte—. Mírame... Me siento terrible. Mírame, por favor.

La gruesa voz masculina se quebraba y se mostraba retraída mientras los brazos no dejaban de apretar. Ella en su banqueta, él de pie frente a su cuerpo, abrazándola entre luces fluorescentes y música pegadiza. Ella tapándose el rostro, deseando sumergirse en el mar de la oscuridad y nadar hasta el fin del mundo con tal de desaparecer de allí.

«Es Trunks... No es Touji».

Lo cual significaba que...

—Marron... —Una vez más el llamado—. Vamos... Estás temblando, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café? Vamos, linda: yo te invito.

¡No era café lo que necesitaba! Era a él, _sólo_ a él. Lo que llenaba su mundo estaba abrazándola, apretándola contra la misma perfección. No quería nada más, no podía pedirle algo más a la vida. Se trataba_ justamente_ de Trunks, el hombre al que había jurado olvidar. No era Touji, a quien iba a _usar_ para lograr su más grande cometido: olvidar a quien amaba, a quien significaba su salvación y su perdición.

El hombre a quien quería _usar_ para olvidar al otro hombre. Eran la misma persona.

La perfección.

—Trunks...

El susodicho se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Marron. Los temblores y el sonido irregular que había salido de su garganta le decían que estaba demasiado nerviosa, aterrada. Sí, esa era palabra: estaba totalmente aterrada.

—No tengas miedo —pidió con dulzura él, nervioso a pesar de todo—. Mírame, vamos. Todo estará bien, no tengas miedo; no te voy a juzgar.

La rubia se estaba deshaciendo en sus brazos, desesperada por tomar su boca con sus labios y hacerla suya con toda la pasión contenida que encerraba en su pervertido cuerpo. Trunks, por su parte, sentía mucho aprecio por la personita que albergaba entre sus brazos, una dulzura temblorosa a la cual sería muy fácil desvestir.

Un cuerpo adorable que contenía la misma oscuridad que él había descubierto en su propio interior: su par en la desesperación.

Qué fácil parecía desvestirla y explicarle qué era la pasión...

Marron y Alice, a pesar de todo, habían logrado fusionarse en su mente: eran la misma persona. El ángel del vestido rosa y el demonio que deseaba arrancar los ojos de su demonio. Eran lo mismo, un ser resplandeciente que encendía su mundo con sencillez. Eran la inocencia y la pasión perfectamente unidas; eran el pasado y el futuro, las necesidades más irreconocibles; eran perfectas e imperfectas.

Representaban, sin más, al cielo de la perfección y al infierno de la perversión.

Eran una metáfora del mundo que ambas le habían descrito.

Ella, la fusión de la luz y la oscuridad, finalmente logró mirarlo, cosa que descolocó a quien la abrazaba hasta hacía un instante. Por sus ojos asomaban pequeñas lágrimas mientras su rostro, rojísimo, ardía por motivos conocidos y desconocidos para el hombre. Sus manos aún temblaban y estaban levantadas, suspendidas en el aire en un gesto sin terminar.

Eran hermosas, ambas. Eran el deseo que Trunks quería hacer explotar esa noche.

—Trunks... —balbuceó Marron—. Yo... Yo te… te juro que... —tartamudeó, entonces, odiándose por ello mientras mordía sus uñas—. Yo no sabía... ¡Yo no...!

Él no pudo hacer más que sonreír de nuevo, entendiendo la timidez como si fuera propia. También se sentía tímido ante ella y la situación; no en vano lo que se habían dicho por Internet había sido tan perverso y maravilloso en dosis idénticas. Mirarse a lo ojos no tenía por qué ser fácil, más considerando el hecho de que se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón. Alice y Touji, al parecer, no habían analizado apropiadamente el asunto. No se les había ocurrido la pequeñísima probabilidad de ser más que los seudónimos que usaban en la red para el otro. No habían previsto conocerse más allá de la desesperación de sus párrafos.

Era inevitable tener las mejillas de un color atípico, pues mirarse y recordar las palabras sucias y las descripciones explícitas volvían todo bizarro, complicado, aterrador.

Marron se lamentaba, confundida y temerosa, ansiosa y jadeante. ¡No podía pensar! No podía razonar absolutamente nada. Silencio, su preciada _netbook_ y el procesador de texto, eso quería. El cursor alargado titilando y las fotos del amor de su vida desperdigadas por el suelo. No canciones de Miss Mimi, no luces coloridas, no el amor de su vida frente a ella. Humillada como se sentía, no podía hacer otra cosa que añorar los momentos de inspiración y soledad que le permitían ser libre a través de las letras que formaban palabras, de las palabras que formaban oraciones y las oraciones que expresaban sus más vivos sentimientos.

—No te preocupes, Marron —pidió él, condescendiente—. Sé que no sabías que era yo, era imposible que lo imaginaras... —Se sonrojó nuevamente: se veía soñado—. Me da un poco de pena... —aseguró después de una leve pausa, escondiendo sus ojos bajo su gorra—. Alice me había gustado mucho...

«¿Y yo no?».

Marron frunció el ceño, herida por su comentario. Básicamente y si entendía bien, le estaba diciendo que no deseaba que pasara entre Trunks y Marron lo que Touji y Alice se prometieron que pasaría. La escena se estaba tornando insoportable y quiso gritar, poseída por la frustración y el amor que estar frente a Trunks le producía. Nada deseaba más en el mundo que volver unos minutos atrás en el tiempo y dejar de ser Marron: ser Alice para siempre, la escritora que había encandilado a un lector que se hacía llamar Touji. Deseó _no ser_ Marron; deseó jamás haber conocido a Trunks Brief. Pensarlo, sin embargo, le deshizo lo poco de corazón que aún latía; imaginar la vida sin la musa personificada en el hombre perfecto que la inspiraba parecía una vida triste, vacía de _significado_, ajena a la vida llena de deseo que Marron había construido, cuyos cimientos eran y serían Trunks, aquel demonio de ojos azules que la poseía en fantasías, en anhelos de imposible realidad.

Trunks vio la decepción en la mirada de Marron y se sintió realmente culpable por haber sido el generador de toda esa extraña situación. Nunca hubiera imaginado que todo terminaría así, que él sería más que Touji para ella y que ella encontraría en él a una persona que lejos estaba de ser uno de sus tantos lectores anónimos. Deseó ser _otra_ persona, no ser Trunks y ser Touji sin timidez, sin remordimientos.

Quería ser Touji...

¿Qué querría ella?

Marron se preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Qué querría Trunks? Era una pregunta sin respuesta, un dilema irremediable que no podía contestar mirándolo a los ojos; mirarlo era perder, morir, ser domada por el instinto que poco tenía que ver con el raciocinio que necesitaba a gritos en tan extraño momento.

¿Y si lo intentaba? ¿Y si se arriesgaba?

Parecía un manotazo de ahogado pero quizá, con un poco de suerte, tenía una enorme recompensa, la mejor que pudiera recibir.

¿Valía la pena?

Captó la indecisión en los ojos azules y supo que sí, que realmente valía la pena.

Luchar por él, por ese hombre al que tanto amaba, el que tanto significaba para ella. Luchar por él valía _demasiado_ la pena.

Se dijo que sería Alice, pues el tiempo siempre apremia y debía apurarse: ésta era la única oportunidad que tendría en su vida para intentarlo, para lograr poseer al hombre de sus sueños, al hombre que le daba sentido a su existencia errante y confusa, llena de frustración innecesaria y de, sobre todo, la más dolorosa soledad.

Quería hacerlo. Era su única oportunidad, una de esas que se dan solamente una vez en la vida.

Se agitó y él la tomó de los hombros, mostrándose preocupado por la respiración desprolija de la rubia, esa que demostraba con soberbia los diabólicos nervios que la hacían suya sin miramientos. Fijó sus pupilas en ella y ésa fue la señal del destino: Marron _debía_ hacer lo que toda su vida había querido, el motivo por el cual su alma había sido traída al mundo:

Tocar los labios de Trunks Brief.

—_Carpe diem_ —susurró sin que él pudiera escucharla.

Sólo un instante fue necesario: lo rodeó con sus brazos y se lanzó contra su boca, en la cual depositó sus temblorosos labios.

Y, así, la utopía.

Los labios finos y masculinos de ese hombre de sangre híbrida, el que ella más amaba, al_ único_ que amaba. Al inolvidable del amor adolescente, al de la sonrisa torcida del funeral. Era él, era Trunks.

Touji, sin esfuerzo, desapareció.

La música se detuvo y en su cerebro sonaron las canciones que ella quería, esas cuyas letras recordaban al hombre que besaba con labios trémulos, nerviosos por lo desconocido y lo real, lo palpable de tan infame y perfecta situación. Se dejó ser y no supo qué hizo con sus manos, ni siquiera tuvo noción de si sus labios se movían o no. Simplemente disfrutaba tocar la boca de Trunks con la suya, sensación plagada de verdad que llenó su alma como jamás nada lo había hecho.

Dejarse ser, perderse en el sendero de la existencia y abandonar su cuerpo en la tierra para volar con su alma por el cielo, por el infierno de los desesperados. Eso sentía al besarlo: éxtasis. Estaba delirando con fuerza, fascinada por la escena que protagonizaba sin realmente estar allí, con quien tenía al frente y, en especial, con los labios posados contra los suyos.

Trunks estaba sorprendido, pues no esperaba ese beso, aunque recibirlo le dio la pauta del mutuo consentimiento que se preguntaba si podría haber. Su par en la desesperación no le permitió respirar a partir de ese fascinante instante de unión, de roce: ella profundizó el beso y poco pudo hacer él para corresponder el gesto. Marron demostró ser Alice Raven con mucho y muy poco, ¡era ella! El alma ensombrecida, el animal que quería gozar, la mujer que sentía que no encajaba en ninguna parte. El demonio hecho mujer.

La percibió y se vio abrumado por hacerlo. Percibió_ todo _de ella, casi jurando que la conexión que había sentido por Internet al hablar de volar, de pensar en otras personas y de desesperarse era tan fuerte y tan genuina como el beso que estaban formando sus bocas.

La sorpresa se fue diluyendo para dar paso a la sed, a las sensaciones conocidas de aquel chat perdido en el espacio-tiempo, pero multiplicadas por números altísimos. Trunks correspondió el beso primero con timidez, luego con la desesperación que ella dibujaba sobre su piel, con cada caricia que depositaba en su cuello y con cada apretón que ejercía sobre su espalda. Marron se mostraba realmente apasionada, no adecuada para un lugar público, cosa que fue capaz de encandilar a Trunks, sumirlo en una irrealidad fascinante donde los desesperados _realmente _se unían en pos de la locura y el sexo. Se dejó llevar por la calidez de la escena y poco le importó estar rodeado de personas ajenas a tanta excitación; simplemente se limitó a responder como era debido ese beso tan apasionado. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él, tal vez demasiado al juzgar por la respiración agitadísima y los suaves gemidos de la rubia que violaba su boca sin timidez. Él se perdió en la boca femenina y se dio cuenta de la _perfección_ que poseía esa mujer: el dulce aroma que la rodeaba, los labios suaves y pequeños, todo agregado al ímpetu que ella ponía en cada movimiento de sus manos, de su lengua, de su pecho contra el suyo.

Jamás lo habían besado con tanta vehemencia.

Se sintió _especial _y ese sentimiento casi logró distraerlo, mas no lo hizo: la besó más rápido y el beso se volvió demasiado profundo. Las manos de él masajeaban cada rincón de su espalda; no acariciar más allá de ésta requería un esfuerzo sobrehumano para Trunks, pero logró contenerse a pesar de todo.

Marron era quien realmente no se estaba conteniendo.

Ella hacía viajar sus manos como si se estuviera ahogando, descontrolada por la sensación de asfixia. Apretó la nuca de Trunks con una mano mientras con la otra atravesaba la espalda en un viaje descendente que terminó al borde de la chaqueta verde militar y la camisa gris que llevaba debajo. En un movimiento atrevido, Marron introdujo la mano por debajo de la tela para sentir su piel, algo que provocó un torrente lujurioso en la mujer, sentir que encendió del todo a su instinto y apagó del todo a su razón: acababa de enloquecer.

Masajeó la piel de la espalda más hermosa y provocó en Trunks un primer gruñido apasionado que se coló en su boca, la cual aún besaba con entrega.

El saiyan percibió alarmas a su alrededor, motivo que le hizo detener el beso. Caso contrario, terminaría haciendo una locura.

—Espera... —pidió sin aire.

La miró a los ojos y se encontró con algo inesperado: brillo. Los ojos brillaban como si él fuera la cosa más maravillosa del universo. Fue eso, particularmente, lo que sintió al vislumbrarla entre luces y música.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo miraban así.

Marron se sintió desfallecer. ¿Acaso eso era lo único que iba a pasar? ¿Acaso la utopía dejaba de ser un sueño hecho realidad y volvía a ser lo que era en principio?

¿Todo terminaba así?

Quiso morir, realmente lo deseó. Estar así por el resto de su vida, sin la boca que había besado por única y perfecta vez, le era inconcebible. Ya no quería vivir: si todo terminaba así, no quería hacerlo.

—Trunks... —susurró confundida, atónita.

No había mucho más por proferir.

Él no parpadeó por varios segundos: los ojos celestes gritaban pasiones y le decían secretos, cosas que por algún motivo llegaban a perturbarlo. ¿Alguna vez había sentido algo así? Se lo preguntó seriamente pero no pudo responderse: todo era nuevo en ese bar, a esa hora, en esa fecha.

Todo.

Abrumado pero excitado como pocas veces, quiso ser él quien la besara esta vez, aunque imponiendo ciertas reglas para hacerlo. Buscó una silla y la puso frente a ella para después aferrarse con fuerza a sus manos con las suyas; las mantuvo bajas, en medio del espacio que los separaba. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y ella empezó a temblar, sin ser capaz de comprender lo que sucedía: los ojos azules le extirpaban el cerebro.

«¿Y si se dio cuenta de que escribía sobre él?».

Esa pregunta logró que una lágrima cayera de uno de sus ojos, la cual pareció descolocar a Trunks, quien sostuvo sus manos con sólo una para limpiar la gota resbaladiza con la otra, en forma de caricia. Paso siguiente, volvió su mano junto a las de ella, manteniéndola inmóvil.

¿Realmente debía besarla? Se veía asustada, superada por la situación.

Recordó los chats, los correos electrónicos y los relatos de Alice Raven y creyó encontrar el fin a sus cuestionamientos.

«El hombre al que ama...».

Le sonrió de un momento al otro.

«Lo busca en mí...».

Los ojos denotaban necesidad, angustia provocada por algo parecido a la soledad. Era notorio que ése era el sentimiento que embargaba a Marron: soledad, la más triste soledad. La necesidad de sentir, de gozar, de buscar la perfección en la más cruda imperfección.

Sintió envidia por ese hombre justo cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos: ese beso había sido único; no podía, por esto, dejarla ir.

«Si yo fuera ese hombre, jamás te dejaría ir...».

Quería sentirla y poseerla en un frenesí de incoherencias.

Sentirse bien, sentirse acompañado.

No sentirse solo.

—«Su desesperación me recuerda a mi desesperación»... —repitió Trunks, con una dulce sonrisa, las palabras que le había dicho a Marron en el primer correo—. «Mis ojos azules, tal vez, no son tan preciados como los del hombre de sus sueños; sin embargo, mis ojos pueden jugar a ser quien usted quiera».

Marron volvió a llorar al escucharlo, aunque esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

—«Quien no aproveche un alma tan apasionada, sin dudas no la juzga adecuadamente»... —repitió ella, ilusionada, otra de las frases del correo de Touji.

A Trunks le encantó el hecho de que ella recordara, detalle que le pareció adorable. Al parecer, no era el único_ enfermo_ que, desesperado por no tenerla con él, había releído un sinfín de veces los correos y las conversaciones. Sin más, volvió a sostener las manos de Marron sólo con una de las suyas para con la otra tironear de la nuca. Acostó, así, la distancia entre ellos. La besó y fue él quien dominó la situación, caso contrario al beso anterior: fue despacio, pausado en movimientos meticulosos y estudiados, movimientos que por lentos no dejaban de ser apasionados. Se fundió en caricias intensas de su boca y su lengua para con ella, las que ella respondió con dificultad, seguramente conteniéndose de no ir más allá. Las manos de la rubia intentaron liberarse pero él no se lo permitió, apretándola con un poco más de fuerza; un pequeño caudal de ésta fue suficiente. Averiguó, a través del beso, si podía sentir el desahogo como lo había sentido en el chat, cosa que resultó ser afirmativa en el preciso instante en que no logró controlarse más: la besó con más intensidad, con más desprolijidad. La hizo ponerse de pie y la asió a él sin soltar sus labios. Se aferró a su cintura con una mano y con la otra a su nuca, la cual tironeó hacia abajo, para poder seguir domando el beso.

Marron, incrédula de la situación, se dejó hacer y se entregó sin peros al beso más hermoso de su vida: sí, era incluso mejor que el anterior, pues éste era acto pura y exclusivamente de Trunks.

El beso perfecto del hombre perfecto. El beso que la depositaba en el cielo de la perfección.

Sentir el ki de las personas a su alrededor se volvió ciertamente divertido para el saiyan: era extraño percibir personas tan cercanas mientras se besaba con tanta desfachatez con una mujer. Ser Trunks Brief era algo evadible cada tanto, pero aquella noche parecía lo más lejano del universo. No se sentía él y no sentía a Marron como la hija del amigo de su madre: se sentía en compañía de la par de su desesperación, nada más. Eso le hizo entender, mientras la besaba y acariciaba con poco control su espalda, que únicamente deseaba una cosa: hacerla suya.

Detuvo el beso y quiso reír al ver genuina decepción en Marron, quien llenó a los ojos que lo miraron de incertidumbre. En respuesta, le sonrió ampliamente y tomó una de sus manos para besarla.

—Soy Touji, mucho gusto —afirmó mostrándose relajado—. ¿Tú eres...? ¿Realmente eres...? —Acarició la cinta blanca en su cabeza mostrándose genuinamente fascinado por la belleza de la mujer.

Marron quiso gritar de alegría. ¡Sus intenciones eran claras, explícitas! Le estaba diciendo que fueran _otras_ personas, que olvidaran su pasado, que volvieran a conocerse pero en otras situaciones, en otro contexto.

¡La utopía!

Lo que había deseado en principio. Que él fuera Touji y ella...

—Alice Raven —farfulló, nerviosa y feliz—. Mucho... gusto...

Los ojos le brillaron más que nunca, cosa que volvió a causar incógnita en Trunks, aunque se dijo que no debía dejarse distraer por ello: no era momento.

Era el momento de la pasión.

Le dio un beso suave y, apretando su mano, la llevó fuera de Onix. Una vez en la calle, sacó un aero-coche de color plateado de una cápsula y, caballerosamente, invitó a Marron a entrar. Cuando ella estuvo en el interior de la nave, él también entró y arrancó el motor, mas no se movió ni un ápice de donde estaba. Se quedó inmóvil frente al volante, pensativo.

Marron lo observó y lo encontró muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Él notó su mirada curiosa y rió con un poco de nerviosismo.

—No sé si sea indicado llevarte a donde planeaba —admitió con honestidad—. ¿Te gustaría ir a mi departamento?

Los orbes azules la miraron confundidos y ella no fue capaz de decir sílaba alguna: quedó muda frente a él, como siempre. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, por su idea.

«Tal vez sí tiene un departamento en el Distrito 6... Quizá, allí lleva chicas de una noche».

Que quisiera llevarla a su departamento, ubicado en el prestigioso Distrito 3, no hacía otra cosa que hacerla sentir _especial_. Seguramente se estaba desvalorizando como mujer al sacar tremenda y estúpida conclusión, pero no le importaba tratándose de él. El amor enceguece las almas y destruye, a veces, el orgullo. Sin más, asintió con timidez, a lo que Trunks respondió con una dulce sonrisa. El aero-coche despegó y volaron por toda la Capital del Oeste en una imagen de ensueño. Marron se sintió una niña al mirar con tanta admiración la enorme ciudad que se extendía bajo ellos. No era tonta: obvio era que Trunks tenía aventuras de una noche y que por eso, seguramente, tenía un departamento clandestino para llevarlas. No le dolió saber lo que era evidente, más la alegró ser llevada al lugar al que muy posiblemente no llevara a cualquiera.

Era un sueño.

El viaje fue corto dadas las comodidades de usar un aero-coche, vehículo al que no cualquier persona podía aspirar debido a su elevado precio de venta. Llegaron al hermoso e imponente edificio en el que Trunks, según recordaba Marron, vivía desde la muerte de Isabelle. Antes de enviudar, él vivía junto a la pelirroja en las afueras.

Marron se entristeció, y no por causas convencionales, al pensar en la fotógrafa. La barrió, literalmente, de su mente.

«No me va a arruinar este momento...».

Tosió entre sus nervios y Trunks giró hacia ella, abandonando la vista de la ciudad.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió él con suavidad, soltando la palanca de cambio para hacerle una leve caricia en su mano temblorosa.

Marron dio un respingo.

—S-sí... —tartamudeó, presa de los nervios que se negaban a abandonarla.

Trunks volvió a pensar en lo adorable que se veía esa mujer y rememoró por enésima vez el vestido rosado y el tímido _vals_ en su fiesta de 15 años, algo que no hizo más que excitarlo. ¿Debía decirle que tenerla a su lado era un viejo sueño cumplido? No le pareció indicado hacerlo, pues era obvio que ella estaba pensando en su demonio en esos momentos. Confesarle algo así sería traspasar la _otredad_ que se habían impuesto, a pesar de todo, el uno al otro.

La _otredad_. Al parecer, ésta se había quedado a mitad de camino, por lo menos de su lado.

Al tenerla frente a él, Isabelle Cort seguía brillando por su ausencia: sólo Alice Raven y Marron Jinzo, las dos caras de la desesperación, llenaban su mundo.

Sobre su edificio, el saiyan tocó unos botones del tablero numérico que había sobre el volante, lo que provocó que el techo de la terraza se abriera con tecnología de última generación. Marron observó aquello como si fuera un espectáculo o producto de los más geniales efectos especiales. El aero-coche aterrizó y Trunks salió del transporte para ir hacia el lado donde Marron se encontraba, allí le abrió la puerta y la volvió a tomar de la mano para guiarla hacia su hogar. No muy lejos de ellos, un corpulento guardia de seguridad con riguroso uniforme negro los observaba apaciblemente.

—Buenas noches, señor Brief —saludó a Trunks.

—Buenas noches —sonrió éste al guardia.

Marron se sintió estudiada por el hombre y no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

—No te preocupes por él —pidió el saiyan—, es el sujeto más discreto que conocí en mi vida.

El comentario la hizo sonreír levemente, aunque no alejó ni un adarme de sus nervios.

Bajaron unas cortas escaleras y rápidamente estuvieron en el piso 30 de tan imponente edificio, cuyo único departamento, al parecer, pertenecía a Trunks. Volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar ante tanta tecnología: ¡allí no había llaves! Trunks abrió la puerta al posar una tarjeta sobre la pantalla de un extraño cuadrado con teclado táctil, donde tocó una combinación de seis dígitos que finalmente abrieron la puerta; sólo se limitó a empujarla. Al entrar al departamento, Marron se sintió más desubicada que nunca: era INMENSO y la decoración era vanguardista. Había artefactos extraños y de hermoso diseño por doquier. Los colores no iban más allá del negro, el gris, el blanco y el azul; todo era parte de un conjunto divinamente decorado, geométrico y futurista. Se dijo que Trunks tenía muy buen gusto, cosa que, de alguna forma, logró ilusionarla. El orden era riguroso y los espacios acogedores. No era un departamento de soltero típico: la impronta de ese hombre estaba en todas partes, en cada mínimo rincón del espacio.

Estaba tan, pero tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que llegó al punto de ignorar a Trunks, cosa inconcebible cuando de ella se trataba.

—¿Marron? —la volvió a llamar él—. ¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo finalmente. Un molesto escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Lo-lo siento —tartamudeó como tantas otras veces en la misma noche—. Es que... —Tragó saliva y no pudo mirarlo más: bajó los ojos hacia el suelo—. Tu casa es... muy linda.

«¡¿No había algo más inteligente para decir?! ¡Por Kami, Marron! ¡Eres una Licenciada en Letras! ¡¿No podías decir algo que sonara más acorde a Trunks?! ¡¿Algo más intelectual?!».

Mientras ella se martirizaba, Trunks no pudo evitar volver a desearla. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente, para así levantar la mandíbula y volver a encontrarse con los ojos celestes, acción que provocó temblor y lujuria en la rubia.

—Gracias —exclamó de excelente humor para después borrar la sonrisa y volver a su rostro un signo de pregunta—. ¿Gustas algo de tomar? ¿Un refresco? ¿Agua? ¿Café? ¿Té? —Rió sin motivo—... ¿Tequila?

—¡¿Tequila?! —Y Marron logró reírse abiertamente. Hacerlo terminó avergonzándola; devolvió su mirada al suelo, esquivando la mano de Trunks—. No quería reírme, lo siento... —Carraspeó—. Es que sonó divertido al lado de todas las otras cosas...

«¡¿Para qué mierda das tantas explicaciones, mujer?! Debe pensar que soy una imbécil, que soy una pobre _freak_».

Sus mejillas ardieron y tuvo que apretar sus puños para controlarse. Trunks, por su parte, no parecía decepcionado, sino todo lo contrario. Mientras ella miraba al suelo, él se perdía en un caluroso estudio del cuerpo femenino que lo acompañaba. Fue una tarea divertida y satisfactoria: le parecía perfecta por donde la mirara.

«Tanto tiempo sin mirarte como aquella vez...».

Pero se dijo que no, que no estaba con Marron sino con Alice Raven, su par en la desesperación, pensamiento que lo confundió en principio pero que lo dejó tranquilo más tarde.

«Quizá está esperando que sea un poco más frío y que vaya directo al grano... ¡No lo sé! La conozco desde siempre y siento que no la conozco en absoluto... Prefiero tratarla como trataría a Marron, no a Alice».

Pues ella, por más Alice que fuera, para él seguía siendo Marron, la eterna quinceañera de vestido rosado y mirada angelical. A su vez, era Marron, la muchachita callada con la que jamás se había relacionado más allá de las reuniones de los históricos Guerreros Z.

—Me encanta el tequila —le comentó él con una nueva sonrisa—. Es mi bebida favorita. Como quería tomar uno y no me hace muy feliz tomar solo, me preguntaba si te gustaba...

Marron, no supo cómo, acumuló el valor necesario para mirarlo.

—Me-me gusta... mucho también —afirmó con voz aniñada, las manos delante de su cuerpo aferradas la una a la otra y la correa de su pequeña cartera de por medio—. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte...

Le sonrió con timidez y sin contacto visual; él correspondió con un poco más de cancha. A Trunks realmente le atraía esa dulzura tan innata que Marron siempre había tenido. Si la comparaba con las otras dos _princesas_ de los Guerreros Z, ella era la más tierna y angelical. Bra era un demonio y Pan... ¿Cómo era Pan?

«Es una mezcla entre Bra y Marron, eso creo».

Sacudió su cabeza por su desubicado pensamiento para dirigirse a la cocina en busca del tequila, un poco de limón y otro poco de sal. ¡Sí! Como a él le gustaba. Deseaba un tequila para descomprimir sus nervios y, por sobre todas las cosas, para que ella lograra desinhibirse un poco. Le encantaba la timidez, pero se veía demasiado tensa y no quería, gracias a actos inoportunos, generarle un disgusto.

Quería ser lo más cuidadoso posible. En casos de este estilo, una pequeña dosis de alcohol era de ayuda.

—Sígueme —pidió de nuevo en la sala principal y cargando una bandeja con él.

Marron caminó detrás de Trunks hacia un enorme sofá de cuero blanco que tenía delante de un infinito ventanal, que dejaba ver toda la ciudad en una vista fabulosa, de película. Él se sentó y ella hizo lo propio a un metro de él, cuestión que decepcionó un poco al saiyan, aunque se dijo que ya lo arreglaría. Sirvió tequila para ambos luego de poner un plato con rodajas de limón, un salero y la preciada botella que ya estaba por la mitad sobre la mesa ratona. Acercó un shot a Marron, quien lo tomó entre sus manos y le dedicó una mirada asustada. Trunks quiso preguntarle si sabía tomarlo, pero como ella había dicho que le gustaba, le pareció una pregunta sencillamente estúpida. Se negaba a creer que lo hubiera dicho para complacerlo.

¡Cuánta confusión!

—¿Lista? —Esa le pareció la pregunta más oportuna, después de la cual levantó su shot y le hizo un gesto a la rubia para brindar.

—Sí... —asintió ella, quien tomó el salero y, después de lamer entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y arrojar una pizca de sal, esperó a que Trunks hiciera lo mismo.

Alegre al saber que ella no estaba siendo complaciente con él, cosa que más de una vez le había pasado con mujeres a las que les había invitado su bebida favorita, imitó las acciones de Marron. Acto seguido, brindó con ella, lamieron la sal de sus manos y dieron paso al líquido en sus gargantas. Trunks sacudió la cabeza; Marron casi se ahogó. Si bien gustaba de esa bebida, no la tomaba muy seguido. Cada uno tomó un gajo de limón del platito y lo succionaron al mismo tiempo. Marron, sintiendo un mareo inmenso en su cabeza, de efecto inmediato, giró para observar a Trunks, y en ese preciso instante fue capaz de comprender: estaba a solas con él, en su apartamento... ¡Acababa de caer en la realidad! No era un sueño.

«Realmente estoy aquí...».

Quiso llorar pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera quedarse callada y mirar el suelo, gestos típicos de ella cuando estaba frente al hombre al que amaba, ese que se tomó otro tequila ni bien terminó con el primero. Luego de beberlo, la miró con ojos divertidos.

—No soy borracho, te lo juro —aseguró—. Ser saiyan tiene sus ventajas: mi hígado es más resistente que el de un humano. —Inmediatamente después de sus palabras, tomó un shot más.

Marron empezó a reírse tímidamente y terminó por estallar en carcajadas desenfadadas. Al parecer, se había pasado levemente de copas.

—Yo no tomaré más, lo siento... —se disculpó avergonzada, con mejillas color frutilla—. Soy bastante débil con el alcohol...

—Eso te pasa por no ser saiyan —dijo él en forma de chiste. Ella rió sinceramente, de nuevo.

Encandilado por su belleza angelical, Trunks fue a la cocina a dejar el tequila para prohibirse seguir tomando. No era que le molestara hacerlo, pero que no era indicado en ese momento; no quería pasarse de la raya. Al volver, finalmente se puso serio. Se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Marron tembló entera.

—Escribes muy bien —aseguró Trunks. Quiso decir millones de cosas más, pero las palabras no lograron fluir.

¿Cómo ser tan explícito? ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que realmente había generado en él la lectura y las conversaciones? ¿Cómo, estando frente a ella, podía admitir cosas tan desprovistas de sentido y tan cargadas de _significado_?

Marron notó que él no se había sacado la gorra ni mucho menos la pañoleta al más puro estilo Pan que llevaba debajo; se decepcionó.

«Sólo cuando lo vea sin nada tapándolo, entenderé que es él y que esto es real...».

¿Y si se permitía intervenir? ¿Y si le arrebataba esa gorra y desataba esa pañoleta?

—Gra-gracias... —Se odió por tartamudear una vez más.

La mirada de su demonio era intensa, profunda como ninguna. Marron no resistía mirarlo a los ojos y precisó, una vez más y contando, bajar sus pupilas al suelo. Sin embargo, Trunks no tardó en condenarla al azul más hermoso del universo cuando la tomó suavemente del mentón para poder seguir mirándola. El cuerpo del hombre se acercó al de la mujer.

—No seas tímida... —le pidió dulcemente—. Si sientes que esto no es correcto, puedo llevarte a tu casa; de más está decir que lo entenderé.

Sin poder contenerse, él acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, quien sintió la respiración chocar contra su rostro. Aquella sensación calentó el aire que respiraban. Trunks necesitaba asegurarse de las intenciones de Marron. Si no las conocía pronto, terminaría excitándose demasiado como para soportarlo. Miró los labios femeninos y contuvo el impulso de morderlos: se moría por ella, Por volverse uno con su par en la desesperación.

Marron palideció al escucharlo. ¡Eso jamás! No podía irse ni quería hacerlo por más que actuara como una idiota frente a él.

«No puedo ni quiero ni debo irme. Trunks... No me pidas algo así».

Los ojos de él empezaron a apagarse dado el tiempo que ella llevaba sin responderle, más fijos que nunca en los labios que, a pesar de ser tan cercanos a los propios, se alejaban cada vez más de sus posibilidades, Marron entendió que debía demostrarle que lo deseaba y debía hacerlo rápido, sino perdería la oportunidad única que le había dado el destino para estar con quien siempre había querido.

«No puedo permitirlo... ¡¿Pero qué hago para convencerlo?!».

Quiso llorar otra vez, presa de los más horrorosos nervios.

«¡¿Qué?!».

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones y entrada en pánico, se acercó a Trunks y, de un sólo tirón, le quitó la gorra y la pañoleta. Exhibió, ante ella, al _verdadero_ hombre, al genuino protagonista de todas sus fantasías: Trunks Brief, con su famoso cabello lila y sus ojos demasiado azules para ser reales. Se agitó en demasía e intentó decir algo, lo que fuera.

Y las palabras brotaron de ella, poseídas por el tiempo, infinitas en el espacio:

—«Dime qué me harías si estuviera contigo, Touji»_..._ —repitió lentamente como en el primer chat—. «Dímelo y demuéstrame tu desesperación»_..._

Los ojos de Trunks recobraron el brillo: se mostraron sumamente...

«Apasionados... Como siempre los soñé...».

Marron tuvo que agradecerle al tequila: la había desinhibido lo suficiente como para decir una frase completa y sin tartamudear. ¡Su boleto al paraíso! ¡Su boleto de ida hacia la desesperación!

Trunks sintió calor en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, extasiado por sus palabras y admirado por los detalles que ella exhibía ante él. Incapaz de contenerse y seducido admirablemente por ella, cortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó apasionadamente, desatando, en el mismo momento en que tocó sus labios, la locura en las extremidades de la mujer. La hundió en el confortable sofá y, sin vergüenza, hizo del beso un acto profundo; con su lengua y sus labios se dedicó a analizar la boca de Marron: delicadeza absoluta en cada roce. Marron era una dama, una mujer dulce y de formas amables. Era un ángel.

«Lo opuesto a Isa...».

Arrepentido en el mismo instante en que su mente formó esa frase, detuvo el beso y miró a los ojos a su acompañante, quien se mostró demasiado agitada por muy poco.

—Marron —susurró en su oído, con un ápice de inseguridad que ocultó lo suficientemente bien—. ¿Estás segura de...?

—Sí... —farfulló ella con mirada desencajada—. Lo estoy...

Necesitado de olvidar lo que había pensado en tan inoportuno momento, es decir a la Isabelle que sin permiso se había colado en su mente de un instante al otro, Trunks volvió a besarla con profundidad y ahínco, fascinado por los nervios mezclados magistralmente con el afán de tocar que la mujer mostraba con tanta honestidad en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella moría en el beso, incrédula de lo que sucedía y rezándole a todos los dioses para no despertar jamás de ese sueño. Sí, ese tenía que ser un sueño, no podía estar pasándole algo tan maravilloso. No a ella. Convencida de la jugarreta que su inconsciente le hacía, la rubia decidió no contenerse más y, con mucho esfuerzo, se concentró como lo hacía antes de escribir. Empezó a tallar en la piel masculina las palabras que tantas veces le había dedicado: lo hizo como en sus relatos, añorando cada vez más no despertar demasiado pronto de tal utopía.

Trunks, sin abandonar la boca que besaba con suma sensualidad, calculando todos y cada uno de los movimientos pausados que hacía, vio el cambio en ella y se sorprendió para bien: ahora sí, se acercaba más a Alice y se alejaba más de la imagen de Marron que siempre había tenido en su mente. Se iba la dulzura y llegaba el desenfreno que Alice Raven tenía como sello distintivo. La boca femenina intentó desquiciar el beso con movimientos rápidos que poco tenían que ver con el disfrute que Trunks estaba extendiendo sobre éstos. Sentir la urgencia de sus besos lo hizo reír entre caricias; abandonó la boca y la miró.

—No te apures, linda —pidió casi sin voz—. Juguemos un poco...

Marron se ensimismó tanto en la contemplación de los orbes azules que recordó su fantasía de arrancárselos. Moría por hacerlo en medio de tanta excitación.

«Y así llevármelos de este sueño y tenerlos siempre conmigo...».

Más nerviosa y asustada que nunca, lo atrajo hacia ella y volvieron a besarse mientras las manos femeninas iban hacia la nuca y escalaban por la cabeza para poder tironear suavemente de su cabello lila, el que descubrió más suave de lo que siempre había imaginado. Besó su boca desprolijamente y, al parecer, no hizo caso al pedido lujurioso de Trunks: ¡no podía controlarse! ¡Quería, pero no podía!

¿Cómo salvarse? ¿Cómo apagar el fuego que él había encendido en su interior?

Trunks empezaba a encenderse hasta el punto del no retorno cuando abandonó la boca y se dirigió al cuello blanco, donde se perdió en el aroma y la ternura de la piel. Ella jadeó con fuerza e intentó volver a besarlo, cosa que él, haciéndose desear, no permitió. Marron siguió acariciando hasta donde la ropa le permitía; el saiyan dejó de besarla y se dedicó a estudiarla con los ojos, sin las manos. ¡Marron parecía hacer eso como si jamás en la vida lo volviera a hacer! Era la sensación del_ no-futuro _lo que reinaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Le llamó tanto la atención que no supo qué fue más fuerte, si la llama inmensa que encendió en él o la sorpresa en la que lo embargó. No podía contenerse más, no sabía bien el porqué pero _no quería _contenerse; quería desgarrarla con pasión y desenfreno, como un animal en celo en medio de la selva más sangrienta.

Sin remordimientos.

Sabía perfectamente que jamás se había topado con una mujer tan desesperada por él y que jamás se había excitado de una forma tan primitiva y desprovista de razón, cosas que comprendió finalmente al ver los ojos húmedos de Marron.

«Está pensando en él, en el hombre al que ama...».

Y él, tenía que admitirlo, estaba lejos de pensar en Isabelle. Tener esa certeza le permitió comprender del todo la situación. Hacerlo logró desinhibirlo: ¡no sentía culpa! No le daba culpa estar con otra mujer.

Al saberlo, al tener la certeza brillando en su corazón, dejó de pensar y volvió a ella, a Alice, a Marron. A su par en la desesperación.

Se incorporó y la observó bajo él, llena de adrenalina.

—¿Qué...? —balbuceó ella al mirarlo, aterrorizada por la idea de llegar al final del sueño.

Trunks la tomó de los hombros para que se incorporara también; ella lo hizo mecánicamente. Sabiendo que realmente era hermosa y que una presencia llena de _significado_ como el que la rubia le mostraba era todo lo que había necesitado esos largos meses de soledad, Trunks supo que debía unir su cuerpo al de ella. Delicadamente, le quitó la chaqueta negra que la tapaba, dejándola solamente con el vestido blanco hasta las rodillas. Marron se puso más roja que nunca por ese motivo. Él la miró fijamente, intentando contener a todos los sentires abstractos que le exigían tomarla; lo hacerlo lo estaba volviendo loco. Empezó a respirar con irregularidad y supo, finalmente, que estaba tan loco como ella. Tan desesperado como quien tenía enfrente.

Los ojos eran espejos: eran dos caras de la misma moneda, dos desesperados que necesitaban pedir placer a cambio de tranquilidad.

Marron, casi como si entendiera el sentir de Trunks, levantó sus manos y acarició su rostro con una dulzura que nada tenía que ver con el fuego que la quemaba por dentro. Era perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Ella, sin que él pudiera saberlo, se preguntaba cómo lo hacía Trunks, cómo lograba encantarla así, con tanta precisión.

Él, mientras ella desvariaba en deseo y pasión, imitó el gesto de Marron: la acarició lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo. La bomba estalló y el trance que los violó al mirarse a los ojos fue más que todo:_ tenían _que sentirse el uno al otro más allá de las miradas, más allá de unas tímidas caricias provenientes de dos seres callados y reservados. Había que tocarse, que percibirse.

Tenían que enlazar sus cuerpos.

El relato, al fin, cobró vida. Marron lo juraba: ¡las palabras brotaban de la pantalla! Las palabras volaban frente a ella y tomaban forma. Se volvían aroma, piel y sentidos. Las letras dejaban de serlo y se convertían en gemidos, sudor y lágrimas. La boca del demonio la besaba y la mordía, desesperada por devorarla; ella desfallecía en medio de la extraña visión de verse dentro de uno de sus relatos, de verse acompañada por el _verdadero_ demonio. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir observándolo; mirarlo era condenarse a vivir eternamente allí, a no volver a la realidad, a cambiar los conceptos de su existencia en pos de permanecer con él para siempre, sumergida en la utopía de su desesperación. Las imágenes, los sonidos y los contactos entre las pieles se perdieron en medio del arte, de la expresión más viva de su enfermizo sentir.

El relato, ahora, se escribía solo.

* * *

><p><em>Tus manos, cálidas como el fuego, se cuelan entre mi ropa. Los ojos, tus endemoniados ojos, exigen ver lo que las manos tocan. Me alzas con tus brazos y me llevas por el espacio, buscando un escenario digno para nuestra desesperación. Repentina e inesperadamente, choco contra una fría y plana superficie. De pie frente a ti, subo mis brazos y me entrego a tus roces. No más temor ni remordimientos: ésta será, orgullosamente, mi muerte.<em>

_Mi renacimiento._

_Me susurras obscenidades que entiendo al pie de la letra y me incitas a la suciedad de la entrega más primitiva. Me sigues aprisionando contra esa superficie firme y lastimas mi espalda contra el frío que cubre lo que hay detrás de nuestros cuerpos encendidos. Mi ropa empieza a irse de mí gracias a tus manos, quienes obedecen las autoritarias órdenes de tus ojos de permitirles vislumbrar la verdad de mi intimidad. Susurras más obscenidad mientras mis mejillas se ponen rojas y mis manos, ahora capturadas por las tuyas, intentan en vano censurar lo que tú mismo expusiste ante ti. Me dices cosas irreproducibles con tu voz y tus ojos._

_Especialmente con tus ojos..._

* * *

><p>—Hermosa —murmuró Trunks con su boca pegada a la piel de Marron. Los labios, felices, se aventuraron por toda aquella perfecta blancura, se deslizaron entre los dulces senos en dirección al ombligo, donde descansaron brevemente para poder besar una vez más—. Eres hermosa...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mi demonio... ¡Me mientes! Me juras que soy hermosa y yo intento creerte mientras te escucho, la incredulidad inundando mi pecho. Me mientes, sí. Me mientes mientras me secuestras una vez más, enredando mis piernas en tu cintura. ¿Qué está por suceder realmente? ¿Es lo que imploro hasta la asfixia de mis emociones? Dímelo, mi demonio, mi perfecto demonio de ojos azules.<em>

_Mi perdición._

_Mi inspiración._

_Mi salvación._

* * *

><p>La cargó hasta su habitación sintiendo la excitación latente entre sus piernas. Con cada paso que daba, sus manos se deleitaban por lo que tocaban impúdicamente. Dibujó su silueta una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, intentando plasmar aquel perfecto dibujo en su memoria, ávido de inspiración. Finalmente en su cuarto y luego de depositar los pequeños pies en el suelo, justo al lado a su cama, se aferró a la nuca y rozó los labios de Marron con los propios. Sin alejarse del cuello que ahora acariciaba con su boca e impidiendo que su amante contemplara lo que se disponía a hacer, acercó una de sus manos a su mesa de noche para bajar el cuadro de Isabelle y él. Lo hizo sin pensar; lo hizo por hacerlo. Relajado por esa acción, libre de remordimientos, prendió la lámpara de la mesa y lanzó a su reluciente víctima a la cama. Se miraron a los ojos, cada uno paralizado en su posición, y ambos pares de pupilas gritaron.<p>

¿Marron imploraba locura? ¿Marron le suplicaba unión? ¿Eso era lo que decían los ojos? ¿O eso era lo que él veía en éstos, cegado por sus propios instintos?

Se sintió más pervertido que nunca. No se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿Por qué? Se le ocurrían formas extrañas, imágenes distorsionadas de dos cuerpos enlazados en el frenesí de la oscilación carnal. Un impulso llenaba a sus extremidades, las que contenía con cada vez menos éxito. Se vio en un relato de Alice y juró ser su demonio, lo cual provocó una sonrisa orgullosa en su boca.

Ser _otras _personas, ser Touji, ser el demonio de la ficción y los secretos. Dejar de ser él y empezar a ser _otro_. Jugar, llevarse más allá de lo que se permitía siendo Trunks y explorar nuevos mundos sensuales de la mano de la persona más perversamente perfecta que había conocido. Dejó de ver a Marron y vio una mujer de su creación, vio un resplandeciente cuadro de su par en la desesperación, a la atrevida Alice Raven que con palabras había logrado lo que ninguna mujer en los últimos años: encender en su instinto lo más _prohibido_ de éste.

Sin perder el tiempo, acalorado y desquiciado, empezó a quitarse la ropa ante los ojos de la obra de arte dibujada en sus sábanas. El animal acababa de dominar al hombre. El _otro_ acababa de dominar al _yo_.

* * *

><p><em>Te desnudas sin dejar de mirarme, sin dejar de sonreírme. Casi podría jurar que me estás provocando, que te estás burlando de mí. ¿Eres el mismo demonio que hace un momento me dijo que soy hermosa entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones? Ahora me humillas, me das a entender que todo lo que sucederá de aquí en más será alimentado por la lujuria que se siente saberse el ser más perfecto. Sabes que eres perfecto, lo sé... Tus pupilas transmiten una deliciosa soberbia, la que no sólo me humilla, sino que me excita.<em>

_No soy hermosa, mi demonio... Ya te lo he dicho._

_No puedo serlo delante de la perfección._

_Prenda a prenda, me sigues humillando. Cada nuevo retazo de piel que descubres amenaza con burlarse del anterior. Los músculos de tus brazos, los que harán fuerza para darme la muerte, brillan ante mí como las más puras estrellas. Nada de dulce y esperanzador, a diferencia de éstas, me transmiten. Tu torso, tus piernas, tu intimidad: todo es perfecto, todo simboliza mi condena._

_Soy una simple espectadora en esta prohibida escena, mi demonio. No me dejas intervenir en tu magistral actuación. Soy el público que aclama tu desnudez, fascinada y perturbada por todo lo que muestras ante mí._

_Moriré y renaceré esta noche, mientras tus brazos aprietan mi cuello. Te juro que moriré esta noche._

_En tus brazos..._

_Y con tus ojos mirándome fijamente como ahora, ordenándome sumisión y entrega absoluta a tus más perversos deseos._

* * *

><p>Arrodillándose sobre ella, no pudo abandonar el estudio de los ojos celestes de la obra de arte. Ésta le decía que era bienvenido, que con ella podría liberar sus perversiones.<p>

No tengas vergüenza, le susurraban los ojos; no tengas vergüenza de ser tú mismo.

Hazme lo que quieras, le seguía diciendo; juega conmigo así como yo, sin que tú lo sepas, estoy jugando contigo. Tengamos el sexo más inolvidable de la historia, sabiendo que nos estamos usando el uno al otro. Usémonos, Touji...

Usémonos.

Nadie lo sabrá, pensó para sí. Nadie nos está viendo, nadie podrá contar esta historia. Volvió a sonreír al pensarlo. La intimidad, la lejanía con su propio ser: _la salvación_.

Dejarse ser...

Con movimientos lentos, depositó su cuerpo sobre su musa de la locura, sobre la artista que con letras le decía tanto como con los labios. Susurró a aquella mujer que se dejara llevar, que se relajara en sus brazos, que no temiera por lo que venía. Como cuando se comunicaron por primera vez, a través de una pantalla, que se deseaban el uno al otro. Quiero, sin culpa alguna, pensar en ella haciéndolo contigo. Quiero, por sobre todo, que pienses en él haciéndolo conmigo.

_¿De qué _ella_ hablas, Trunks?_

El cuadro estaba boca abajo sobre su mesa de luz, lo que despertó renovados deseos de _unirse _con su par en la desesperación; el cuadro estaba bajo y esa mujer llamada Isabelle, la que le sacaba fotos en todo momento, a toda hora, lo dejaba _en paz_. Por primera vez desde su partida, sentía que ella_ no_ lo observaba, que ella _no_ estaba fotografiando la intimidad de su alcoba. ¡Ella no estaba mirando! No estaba fotografiando las traiciones, las lágrimas plagadas de culpa, los cuerpos de quienes le quitaban lo que, foto a foto, esa mujer había reclamado como _suyo_. Ella no estaba buscando el ángulo perfecto de su cuerpo, de su rostro y de, especialmente, sus ojos.

Al fin.

Los ojos que se cerraron, decididos a gozar, mientras las manos buscaban en el cuerpo de la dulce musa de cabello rubio el punto de unión, ese en donde él, finalmente, podría liberarse de la lente de la mujer que desde hacía diez años le_ negaba_ la soledad.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Cómo lo haces, por Kami? —preguntó la potente voz de Isabelle ante él, quien se sostenía de la pared que estaba tras su cuerpo en medio de esa extraña sesión de fotos para <em>Z News_._

—_¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió en respuesta, confundido._

—_¿Cómo haces para ser tan perfecto? —La mujer rió sin privaciones, notoriamente maravillada por lo que vislumbraba entre paneles, cables, reflectores y ordenadores—. Eres endemoniadamente perfecto..._

_Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, impresionadas por las palabras de esa mujer. Ella se acercó a él, esquivando los obstáculos que regaban el espacio. Al estar frente a frente, con la mano que no sostenía su cámara se acercó a los ojos de su modelo y, con sus dedos, corrió el delineado que ella misma le había aplicado con la única intención de volver más poderosa y llamativa a su mirada. El maquillaje, ahora, era un desastre._

—_... Y a pesar de ser un desastre, tú sigues viéndote perfecto. —Ella sonrió y él tragó saliva, nervioso como pocas veces en su vida—. No puedo humillarte, no sé cómo hacerlo. —Acercó su cámara y, alejándose un poco de él, tomó nuevas fotos, en primer plano. Después estudió las fotografías en una de las computadoras que tenía cerca de ella y rió una vez más, con todas sus fuerzas—. No sé cómo hacerlo... ¿Cómo vivir sin esto? Dímelo, Trunks Brief. Dime cómo vivir después de esto... Dime cómo vivir sin la única persona a la cual no puedo humillar._

—_No te entiendo, Isabelle..._

_Ella siguió disintiendo, abrumada por lo obvio y obnubilada por lo que detrás de la obviedad se ocultaba: la belleza física del hombre y la perfección absoluta del alma._

—_Cómo vivir sin ti, sin la adictiva perfección que destilas con tanta naturalidad. —Volvió a apuntarlo con su cámara, dándole algunas pequeñas indicaciones para lograr una buena pose—. Cómo vivir sin ti..._

* * *

><p>Adentrándose en la mujer, recorrió el camino que lo depositaba en la lejanía de su existencia. No más Trunks Brief, no más el hombre que había amado a una mujer llamada Isabelle Cort. No más Touji o Alice Raven. El fuego más primitivo se apoderó de su alma y le ordenó las más inmensas perversiones de la mano de la musa dorada que se retorcía ante la revolución que él provocaba entre las piernas de ambos. Más avance, más <em>alejamiento<em> de todo lo que había conocido.

Un grito y todo empezó: en esa mujer encontró la tan anheladasalvación. Se vio en la utopía de un mundo sin cabellos rojos y llenos de miradas desconocidas que no lo juzgaban, sino que lo incitaban.

Nada de miradas adictas ni de cámaras con potentes flashes alumbrándolo. Nada de cabellos rojos, nada de ojos maravillados por su falsa perfección.

Dejarse ser...

En los orbes celestes de esa perfecta obra de arte.

Dejarse ser...

* * *

><p><em>La herida que da inicio a mi muerte y renacimiento, la estoy sintiendo por fin, mi hermoso y temido demonio. De mis ojos caen unas lágrimas que agradezco nos estés mirando; mis lágrimas simbolizan cosas que quizá no entenderías.<em>

_Felicidad, eso simbolizan._

_Humillación, la que recibo encantada por venir de ti._

_Mis lágrimas simbolizan la asfixia de tus manos sobre mi cuello, apretando para darme muerte, para permitir mi renacimiento._

_Sabiendo cómo terminará esto y sin prohibirme la felicidad que amenaza con explotar en mi pecho, me entrego aferrándome con mis brazos a tu cuerpo, enredándolos en la perfección con la que te burlas de mí. Te suplico, gimiendo con vehemencia, que me des muerte, que con placer destruyas este cuerpo y hagas nacer al fénix en el que quiere convertirse mi alma._

_Quiero volar, con la herida liberando aún mis sentidos. Déjame volar junto a ti, mi demonio._

_Llévame al cielo al que no se me permite la entrada. Llévame allí a escondidas, sin que nadie lo sepa. Llévame y ahórcame sobre las nubes; hazme renacer eternamente._

_Llévame a donde no merecemos estar, para así poder permanecer en el fuego del infierno contigo._

_Quiero estar contigo._

_Quiero ser castigada por estar contigo._

_Y no quiero que te detengas._

_Sigue hiriéndome, sigue liberando la sangre, esa que simboliza a mi placer, a través de la humillación que ciernes sobre mí._

_Humíllame, demonio..._

* * *

><p>—Humíllame, Trunks... —escuchó susurrar a la rubia, palabras entrecortadas que provocaron ahínco y desorden en sus hasta ahora pausados y profundos movimientos.<p>

¿_Trunks_? ¿Ése era su nombre? No lo sabía o, mejor dicho, _no quería_ saberlo. Se negaba a ser él, a meterse en ese cuerpo y ser asediado por el lente de Isabelle.

No quería ser visto, no quería ser fotografiado; quería dejar todo atrás.

Todo. Lo conocido, lo desconocido.

Todo excepto a la mujer en la que se sumía en ese instante.

Jurando triunfar sobre todo y todos aquella noche, obedeció las órdenes de la dorada inspiración. Humillarla y humillarse a sí mismo por hacerlo, todo era parte del triunfo de lo animal por sobre lo humano. Movimientos rápidos, brusquedad a consciencia. Buscó otra forma de darle y darse placer, de hacerla gritar hasta despojarla de voz y mente. Ella se dejaba hacer entre balbuceos que lo único que provocaban en él era más perversión.

—Humíllame también... —necesitó contestar, hablando sin pensar, liberando a las sílabas de su garganta.

Pues quería ser humillado tanto como ella quería serlo.

* * *

><p><em>Me obedeces, haciéndome entender que no soy la única humillada de la noche. ¿Acaso yo también te estoy humillando? ¿Acaso pidiéndote egoístamente que me humilles encuentras la forma de humillarte?<em>

_¿Por qué humillarnos, mi demonio?_

_¿Por qué lo hacemos?_

_No tengo tiempo de pensar: mi cuerpo ya no está desesperándose de la misma forma. Siento cómo mis pechos chocan contra algo firme y frío, como al principio de esta mutua humillación. Detrás de mí, siento rechinar tus dientes. Te vuelves más salvaje de lo que te recuerdo en estos cortos y eternos minutos. Tus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y chocan contra lo frío, contra la pared que se extiende frente a nosotros. Tus dientes siguen apretados y tu respiración pasa con dificultad a través de éstos, eso es lo único que oigo y siento; mi rostro está desfigurado contra el frío de la pared, suplicando más suciedad en lo que hacemos._

_Aprieta mi cuello, mi demonio._

_Apriétalo y yo apretaré el tuyo._

_Humíllame; yo te humillaré a ti._

_No sé cómo, pero lo haré._

* * *

><p>La lanzó sobre el colchón de nuevo. Por algún extraño motivo, no poder apreciar su rostro le provocó inmensa irritación. Ahora, la respiración agitada, el dolor de la separación y la desprolijidad de las sábanas relucían ante él. Apoyó sus manos sobre la cama, a cada lado del rostro de la musa, y las miradas volvieron a conectarse. La luz blanquecina embellecía hasta límites morbosos las dulces facciones que intentaban ser <em>otras<em>. Se miraron, se estudiaron, se agitaron el uno al otro violándose en pensamientos, humillándose de pupila a pupila. El aire se condensaba segundo a segundo y ninguno abandonaba su posición: él sobre ella; ella bajo él. Más descontrol en los pulmones, más sufrimiento por verse separados.

Más humillación.

La musa gemía con sus ojos. ¡Cuánta expresión! Cuánta locura y cuánto dolor. Las manos femeninas se levantaron y alcanzaron su rostro, provocando un respingo que lo desconcentró, aunque no del todo; retornó velozmente a la hipnosis. Los dedos dibujaron el borde de sus ojos con caricias que nada tenían de tiernas; era como si _realmente_ anhelara arrancarle los ojos al demonio de sus relatos. Él sentía los dedos en su rostro y no lograba parpadear, inmerso en el encantamiento del celeste que ahogaba su razón. Sus brazos, estirados con el fin de darle la perspectiva adecuada para vislumbrarla, se flexionaron de un instante al otro, depositándolo sobre la piel blanca y el cabello rubio, sobre los ojos celestes de su musa. La unión volvió a consumarse y, al sentirse el uno al otro, se entregaron al goce una vez más, las manos de ella aún dibujando la forma de sus ojos con los dedos, los orbes celestes cada vez más brillantes.

—Humíllame... —volvió a pedir la mujer, su voz ahogada entre desvergonzados jadeos.

Abrió más los ojos, impresionado por la insistencia y apresurado por cumplir las demandas de la musa.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo humillar a la creación de su imaginación? ¿Cómo humillar a su arte? ¿Cómo humillar a su musa?

¿Cómo humillar, si quien quería ser humillado era él?

* * *

><p><em>Tus ojos se abren más que nunca: se transforman en planetas inmensos que resplandecen en medio de la galaxia. Son planetas llenos de habitantes; planetas llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Mirándote, enloquecer por hacerlo, me da la pauta de qué debo hacer para cumplir tu fantasía y para que cumplas la mía: debo ser honesta contigo; debes ser honesto conmigo.<em>

_Mirándote, así me humillaré. Mirándome, tú te humillarás._

_Mientras mi cuerpo atraviesa sensaciones cada vez más intensas, las que van en caída libre hacia el más inolvidable placer, yo me concentro en tus ojos, intentando ver más allá de éstos y de mí._

_Quiero humillarme y quiero humillarte._

_Mirarse en medio de este nivel de intimidad no es fácil, mi demonio: mirar a la persona que te elige para una escena de estas características es abrirle el libro de tu vida y leérselo de principio a fin. Decir tanto sobre nosotros mismos es humillarnos, es faltarle el respeto a la más pura reserva que nos exige nuestra razón. Nada es privado ni sagrado cuando miramos y nos miran en medio del goce más honesto del mundo. Dejar nuestros ojos expuestos en medio de este acto es peor que la desnudez alumbrada por las más potentes luces eléctricas: no es el cuerpo al desnudo, sino el alma lo que queda expuesto. La desnudez del alma sólo se logra por medio de los ojos, pues éstos expresan lo que el idioma no puede, lo que nuestros cuerpos sin ropa tampoco: honestidad brutal, cruda y espiritual. Ver tu alma desnuda es ver más que tu cuerpo... ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Lo entiendo mientras me ases hacia tu pecho y nos incorporas sobre las nubes del paraíso prohibido, tu cuerpo contra el mío, mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, enfrentados en medio de esta cruel y hermosa batalla. Aprieto más tu rostro y remarco más los límites de la verdadera perfección que posees: el alma que llena tu cuerpo, los sentimientos que llenan tu corazón. ¡La perfección! La veo: es azul, totalmente azul._

_Son tus ojos, mi demonio. Tus ojos son la perfección._

_Porque éstos son el lenguaje de tu alma._

_El alma que humillo al mirarla fijamente mientras en mi boca no cesan los más sinceros cantos de placer._

_El alma que humillo al contemplarla sin vergüenza alguna. Allí veo todo, absolutamente todo lo que flota en el lado más oscuro de tu razón._

_La velocidad de cada uno se fusiona en una sola; todo pareciera estar fríamente calculado, pero no lo está: nos hemos encontrado en medio de la necesidad de llegar a las más altas nubes del paraíso prohibido. La fuerza que utilizamos es excesiva, pero me fascina; así también me humillas, mi demonio; así también te humillo. Una de tus manos suelta mi cintura y se dirige hacia mi cabeza, se aferra con obsesión a mi cabello así como mis manos aún se sostienen del borde de tus ojos._

_Y el calor..._

_Cada vez más intenso, más insoportable. Las gotas resbalan de tu piel hacia la mía y viceversa. Una sensación que navega más allá de mi intimidad empieza a invadirme: por mis venas viaja lo que tú provocas y no mi sangre. Desde mi rostro hasta la punta de mis pies; todo se llena de ti. Mis ojos se inundan con los tuyos y veo en ti lo que yo reflejo: demencia. Los segundos dorados que nuestros cuerpos imploran se aproximan peligrosamente. El calor aumenta y duele, asfixia. El alma ya no soporta la humillación._

_Quiero cerrar mis ojos, pero la fuerza que ejerces sobre mi cabello no me lo permite. Quieres seguir mirándome, quieres humillarme, quieres que humille tu perfecta alma desnuda._

_Quieres que te sienta, que perciba todo de ti._

_El calor sigue creciendo, el calor que provocamos con el vaivén de nuestras intimidades y nuestros ojos, esos que cada vez se abren más y parpadean menos, esos que permiten más que nunca la mutua humillación._

_El calor quema._

_El calor se expande, explota, domina._

_Mis ojos se cierran contra mi voluntad mientras grito. Es demasiado, no puedo tolerarlo y a la vez lo disfruto como nunca. ¡Es hermosamente insoportable! La contradicción misma en medio del instante de mayor sinceridad del humano._

_Tus labios besan mis párpados apretados y mi cuerpo sigue convulsionándose por lo insoportable. Mis manos caen, mis pies se adormecen y mis puntos débiles son más vulnerables que nunca. Me desarmo totalmente y tus labios siguen besando mis párpados, piden ver mi alma desnuda por última vez._

* * *

><p>—Mírame... —suplicó cegado por los besos que daba sin consciencia.<p>

Ella respiró profundo y, temblorosa y agotada, logró devolver las manos a su rostro; abrió los ojos, aunque levemente dadas las sensaciones límite que ambos experimentaban. La chispa que desprendían éstos fue suficiente para él: no quedaban motivos para alargar más el escape de su propio ser. Esos ojos, ese cuerpo y los suaves quejidos femeninos simbolizaban todo lo que necesitaba: placer en su máxima expresión.

El cuello de Trunks se inclinó hacia atrás, su boca se abrió y un sincero gemido escapó de ésta. Apretó los dientes entre jadeos y su espalda no tardó en caer rendida sobre la cama.

El placer se alzó con la victoria.

* * *

><p><em>Y, así, termina esta historia. Me has matado; te he matado. Ahora que nuestras vidas anteriores están muertas, ahora que éstas han sido asesinadas por la humillación, podemos renacer.<em>

_Renazcamos y finjamos pertenecer al paraíso, mi demonio. Renazcamos para poder vivir esta utopía para siempre._

_Renazcamos, mi amor, mi inspiración._

_Renazcamos para volver a matarnos por medio de la humillación._

_Renazcamos para ver nuestras almas desnudas una vez más._

_Por siempre y para siempre._

_Juntos. _

* * *

><p>Pequeños y pausados movimientos se suscitaron, sin alejar a la musa dorada de su cuerpo, sin desprenderse el hombre de la mujer. El placer aún se alzaba con la victoria en sus venas. Unos hermosos labios besaban alrededor de sus ojos cerrados, esos que tan satisfechos y agotados estaban al punto de no poder mostrarse ante el mundo. El cabello rubio volcado cual cascada sobre su piel. Nada más había por decir: la paz era una con su alma. Silencio sólo interrumpido por el intento desgarrador que ambos hacían por respirar. Gargantas secas, sedientas. Los brazos del guerrero enlazados por sobre la espalda de la rubia que descansaba sobre él, quien tomaba su cintura aún sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser.<p>

Él gimió por última vez, enérgicamente.

El beso alrededor de sus párpados; perfección.

—Marron... —jadeó, ahogado—. Esto...

La observó finalmente, hecho un manojo de nervios: no sabía si debía mirarla, si no debía hacerlo. No tenía idea de cómo actuar en la extraña situación en la que se encontraban. Acababa de volverse adicto a la rubia y supo, justo antes de limpiar las enigmáticas lágrimas de los ahora inocentes ojos femeninos, que eso _no podía_ terminar así. No entendió el porqué, pero necesitó su boca para saciar la enorme sed que lo embargaba. Marron le correspondió con ahínco, amando con todo su pecho el beso que le daban, condimentado magníficamente con algo parecido a la ternura.

Nuevas lágrimas y Trunks volvió a limpiarlas, teniendo la certeza de que ella era más hermosa sin aquellas gotas misteriosas decorando su rostro. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente y el hombre, un poco recuperado de la falta de aire y más confundido que nunca, envidió tanto a quien Marron amaba hasta el punto de tener que besarla una vez más para calmar su ímpetu de matarlo para arrebatarle lo que, quedaba a la vista, no merecía si no lo había buscado.

Una mujer enamorada, buscando al amor de su vida en otro cuerpo, en otros ojos, demostrando con honestidad todo lo que llenaba su corazón.

Una mujer tan, pero tan inspirada por un hombre.

Rió levemente ante ella, desconcertándola. La intensidad había amenguado: las almas, si bien eran honestas, ya no estaban desnudas.

—Eres especial, Marron —aseguró en un murmullo.

Volvieron a besarse; ella jamás dejó de llorar. Impidió el fin del beso para sentirlo hasta el fin de los tiempos, para evitar que él viera más lágrimas en su rostro. Prorrumpió en sollozos descontrolados que duraron minutos enteros. Él la recostó a su lado y, sin tener noción de qué hacer, simplemente la abrazó. El delicado cuerpo femenino se acurrucó contra él, aún agitado por el placer, por el llanto, por la desnudez del alma que clamaba por ser vista.

Tan frágil: era un ángel, el que simbolizaba a la perfección las palabras de Alice Raven: la fachada del cielo, la que escondía el fuego del infierno que tanto sentido tenía para personas desesperadas como ellos.

Cuánto _significado_.

Luego de esos enormes minutos de incertidumbre genuina, Marron empezó a besar su pecho y, tocando cada fragmento de la hermosa piel del hombre al que amaba, volvió a pedir por él. Trunks, imposibilitado de darle negativas a tanta mujer, accedió encantado, sin más cuestionamientos.

La desesperación, más enérgica que nunca, volvió a adueñarse de sus cuerpos, mientras las almas se desnudaban una vez más, dispuestas a exhibirse y a humillarse la una a la otra.

A buscar el paraíso de lo prohibido.

A morir y renacer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final del Capítulo V<strong>_

_Holis, gente. =)_

_¡Gracias si llegaron hasta acá! Y disculpen por este extraño capítulo. Antes que nada, me gustaría dedicárselo a la querida Mis, su novio (¡el primer lector hombre de _Triángulo_! XD n.n) y al pequeño Becker. ¡Gracias por leer, gente! =D_

_De lo escrito originalmente en mayo del año pasado (recuerdo que lo escribí en dos días... ¡JAH!) quedó poco... Reescribí una escena (más abajo les cuento) y agregué, edité y borré otras cosas. Sentía que le faltaba "algo" al capítulo y le sobraban tonterías, por eso lo edité tanto..._

_Este capítulo, creo, es un quiebre dentro de la historia. A partir de acá casi todas las bases están asentadas y la trama puede empezar a fluir. Lo que falta... Bueno, en el capítulo que viene se va a entender un poco._

_Con los capítulos anteriores a este también me pasó eso del edit constante: creo que maduré muchas ideas durante estos meses, por lo cual no sé si fue, a pesar de todo, buena idea atrasar tanto la publicación del fic. Pero todo valió la pena, eso siento: admito que estoy muy orgullosa de _Triángulo_: no es ni por asomo lo mejor que escribí_, _pues no en vano _Pecados_... y _Doble vida_ reciben __**muchísimas**__ más visitas al mes. Sé que tienen cosas que gustan mucho a la mayoría, cosas que acá no sé si encuentro con tanta facilidad; sin embargo, les aseguro que este fic es al que más esfuerzo le dediqué de todas las historias que escribí en mi vida._

_De todos mis fics, es el que más me apasiona._

_Le di minutos enteros a cada palabra. ¡Este capítulo se corrigió una y otra vez durante casi un año! Puedo recitarlo, se los juro: me lo sé de memoria._

_Por mis errores, mis vicios de _—_intento de_—_ escritora y mis metáforas estúpidas les pido perdón: _Triángulo_ es, para mí, una historia totalmente experimental. Acá estoy poniendo todo de mí, absolutamente todo. No lo estoy escribiendo con anhelos de superioridad o con afán de originalidad: lo estoy escribiendo para expresarme, nada más que para eso. =)_

_Me siento libre escribiendo esta historia, más libre de lo que me sentí alguna vez. Me ha pasado con otras historias, pero esta vez la sensación es más intensa que nunca. La libertad es extrema._

_Que les guste es un premio extra: cuando lo publiqué, estaba segura de que nadie lo iba a leer... ¡Y llegaron tantos comentarios hermosos! __**Que les guste es más que un premio: es un honor descomunal**__. n.n_

_Gracias por leer mis estupideces... Uds. son quienes les dan significado; a las palabras, a la trama y a los personajes._

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

_Ahora, algunas aclaraciones:_

_Lo admito: en la escena del bar donde se encuentran Trunks y Marron, me imaginé "Judas" de Lady Gaga de fondo. ¡Era mi guilty pleasure del momento! La canción acababa de estrenarse unos días antes de que empezara a escribir el capítulo, así que usarla para inspirarme fue inevitable. XD_

_El verbo "ligar": creo que es típico de la jerga española, ¿no? Acá, en Argentina, significa otra cosa, onda: "vas a ligar" es que vas a pagarlas por algo que hiciste. XD_

_No logré encontrar una palabra mejor, por eso la usé acá para describir lo que quería._

_Algunas cosas "políticamente incorrectas" que se insinúan y/o mencionan: aclaraba cada punto con inmenso detalle, pero decidí resumir todo en unas palabras que espero se entiendan._

_No todo es rosas en la vida... No todo es políticamente correcto ni amable y hermoso, no todo es naif. Cuando empecé el fic aclaré que iba a ser oscuro, y creo que de a poquito se van entendiendo algunas cosas._

_Escribiendo este fic, estoy tratando de redescubrir a la NG, en sus defectos y sus virtudes, en lo que simbolizan, en lo que no y en lo que podrían simbolizar. Quiero enfocarlos desde otras perspectivas y pensar en ellos como la nueva generación verdadera, como un cambio de ideales y actitudes dentro de la historia. Siempre percibí algo así en Trunks y Goten durante la saga de Boo, incluso hacia el final de la serie: la NG, con poco, se diferenciaba de los demás personajes. Ya no había tanta necesidad de ser fuertes ni el encanto por las batallas, sino que había vagancia, desinterés y __**paz**__ en cada una de sus miradas._

_Oob y Pan son los únicos dos que tienen algo de lo que tenían Gokuh, Krilin y los demás, pero hay que ver hasta qué punto. A la única a la que veo llena de eso es a Pan: ella es la verdadera heredera de todo lo que hicieron los Guerreros Z. Al final de la serie/manga, en mi opinión, queda clarísimo._

_Trunks tenía algo de eso, a diferencia de Goten. Pienso que __**algo**__ tuvo que suceder en el medio... Trunks iba a ser un héroe, iba a ser Mirai _—_tenía TODO el potencial para serlo_—_, pero por algún motivo se quedó a mitad de camino._

_Mi interés con esta historia, entre otras mil cosas (?), es mostrar lo positivo y lo negativo de la paz en la que vive la NG, esa generación que heredó la felicidad que construyeron las generaciones anteriores con su poder y su entrega. Quiero fijarme en cada uno en particular y preguntarme qué tanto valora lo que tienen. Quiero preguntarme si son conscientes de cómo es que tienen la vida llena de paz. Creo que hay personajes que posiblemente lo entiendan más que otros... Todo eso es parte de lo que busco en esta historia: analizar lo lindo y lo feo de la última generación de la serie._

_Aclaro desde ya que todo va a ser parte de una interpretación totalmente personal. No creo estar diciendo la verdad en ningún momento, sino que estoy buscando matices y explicando, por medio de una historia, análisis de los personajes._

_En capítulos avanzados se habla más sobre la diferencia que le veo a la NG con respecto a la generación Gokuh/Krilin/Vegeta/etc. =)_

_El "lemon": espero les haya gustado. Intenté no ser vulgar y ojalá lo haya logrado. A último momento, admito, suavicé algunas palabras específicas. _

_Contarles que __**no es el original**__. Este lo escribí en enero de este año. ¿Por qué lo cambié? Porque el lemon original, que me ENCANTA, era más de lo mismo: era un lemon común y corriente que, si bien desde mi perspectiva era erótico, me parecía subido de tono en exceso y "frío" con respecto a los sentimientos o deseos de ambos. Quise hacer el nuevo lemon pensando en una forma particular de relatarlo, por eso intercalé las partes de Marron en forma de relato de Alice. Además, quería que estuviera más trabajado desde el concepto que el anterior, por eso lo cambié._

_No sé si considerarlo un lemon, pero era la idea que fuera una escena íntima. Quería centrarme en lo que simboliza para ellos dos haberse encontrado en esa situación. Quizá, simplemente es un lime. O no sé. XD_

_**El lemon original está en una nota, en mi Facebook. =) **_

_Le voy a bajar un poco los humos, que estaba re loquita. XD_

_Carpe Diem: el capítulo que viene se llama así (?), por lo que me guardo la aclaración para allá._

_Última: "Since I've been loving you" de Led Zappelin es __**lo sensual y enfermizo**__ en sí mismo y creo que va perfecto con Trunks, Marron y lo que intenté hacer en este capítulo. Sonó cada instante que me llevó pensar, imaginar y teclear la escena íntima. Hay frases que son PERFECTAS para lo que intento construir con ellos dos. =)_

_Si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla o por lo menos leer la letra les aseguro que les va a encantar. __**¡ARTE PURO!**_

_Gracias por inspirarme, Robert. Tu voz es mi musa. XD_

_... Y lo seguirá siendo en capítulos más adelantados. XD_

_**¡GRACIAS POR FIRMAR! Gracias por leer y gracias por estar del otro lado de la pantalla. Significa demasiado para mí. =)**_

_¡GRACIAS POR TANTO Y PERDÓN POR TAN POCO! XD_

_¡MUA! n.n_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	7. VI: Carpe diem

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VI<em>

_"Carpe diem"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em>Tu canción favorita se desliza por tus oídos y hace estragos en tu pecho: sabes que quieres morir y vivir con la misma intensidad; la contradicción provocada por el arte que uno ama. Demasiado significado y pocas palabras en el idioma para explicar, para exponer ante el universo lo que se siente. <em>

_Un hermoso valle perdido en el paraíso, donde no se llega a apreciar la belleza completa porque los ojos no logran atisbar con plenitud, sino que hacen su tarea con lo que tienen a mano; allí te encuentras, desnuda y perdida, inmersa en lo perfecto, en lo tangible de la perfección. El paisaje, la música sonando al compás de los sonidos innatos de la naturaleza..._

_Te sientes una niña pequeña y, con una sincera sonrisa en tu rostro, comienzas a corretear. Bailas lentamente y te lanzas al lago rocoso que se extiende frente a ti para poder obtener aunque sea un ápice de tanta belleza. Quieres que el perfecto cielo azul decorado por pequeños grupos de nubes y que el verde del hermoso bosque te manche con perfección. Quieres ser perfecta, un poco perfecta, para pertenecer allí para siempre._

_No quieres irte jamás. _

_Empapada, con los cabellos enredados en tus senos y tu espalda, con las gotas encegueciendo tu paso, sales del lago y sigues corriendo. Continúas buscando el significado de estar allí pero no puedes encontrarlo. ¿Por qué? Te empecinas en buscarlo y nada, no hay nada. _

_La perfección es inexplicable, te dices. No es posible explicar lo perfecto, pues no para todos tiene el mismo significado. La perfección es lo que no se puede dejar de mirar, lo que no se quiere abandonar, lo que se quiere sentir para siempre. La perfección es ese hermoso valle en medio de las montañas, ese azul en el cielo, esas nubes aventureras, esos pájaros cantando... Esa canción sonando._

_Empiezas a cantarla y lloras de felicidad, sabiendo que jamás volverás a ser tan feliz. Eres feliz con tanta entrega, con desesperado ahínco. Tu felicidad es infinita, hermosa, tan perfecta como esa perfección._

_Entonces, una epifanía: ¡si tu felicidad es perfecta, entonces tú no necesitas mancharte con perfección para serlo aunque sea un mísero ápice! Tu felicidad es perfecta, pues tú también lo eres. _

_Te sientes __aún __más feliz y empiezas, con inédita facilidad, a volar. Vueltas y vueltas por el cielo, entregada a lo que haces, a lo que sientes al mostrarte tan perfecta y libre como lo perfecto de ese paraíso; mientras, cantas sin parar, gritándole al mundo que no deseas morir ni tampoco vivir: quieres quedarte allí por siempre, eterna como esa felicidad que tan presente sientes en tu pecho. _

_Quieres estar allí por siempre para así poder ser feliz hasta el fin de los tiempos. _

_Quieres quedarte allí... Si te vas, si abandonas el paraíso, ya no serás perfecta._

_Quieres compartir esa perfección, no por anhelos soberbios sino por razón de la alegría._

_La perfección te hace feliz y tú, en verdad, no quieres ni puedes abandonar aquello que da sentido a tu vida._

_Quieres estar allí, por siempre y para siempre... _

_Contagiada por la utopía. Perfecta. Rodeada de perfección..._

_¡La más inmaculada perfección! _

Abrió los ojos y se sintió abrumada. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, ¡no era un sueño! Lo entendió luego de mover su cabeza de un lado al otro sobre la almohada: su canción favorita realmente estaba sonando. Lo hacía por todas partes, con fuerza desgarradora, abriéndose paso en toda la extensión del espacio, hasta lo más profundo de su pecho y su alma.

Fue al baño sintiéndose mareada, tarareando la canción con la misma felicidad de su sueño. Despertó sola, eso le dio tristeza, pero que esa canción sonara le daba una especie de _esperanza_ y una _paz_ bien conocida, esa que siempre sentía al oír las notas suaves y el dulce canto masculino. Se miró al espejo mientras lavaba su rostro y hacía buches con el agua. Las gotas resbalaron por su pera y terminaron en su cuello y pecho. ¡Era como en su sueño! Siguió cantando, realmente alegre y negada a sufrir.

Ni vivir ni morir: mejor era sumergirse en el lago y contemplar el cielo y las nubes...

Por siempre y para siempre.

Al costado de la cama, no pudo negarse a tomar la camisa gris que encontró en el suelo enredada con la chaqueta verde militar, la que no se había movido en toda la noche de ese lugar. Percibió el aroma y, caprichosa como nunca, necesitó ponérsela no solamente para ocultar su desnudez, sino para sentir lo más cercana posible a la perfección que añoraba con ímpetu.

Buscó la perfección con pasos lentos mientras una enérgica guitarra sonaba y llenaba su vida; la canción estaba en su momento dorado. Una vez en la sala del enorme y solitario apartamento, vio hacia el sofá de la noche anterior y allí no había nadie, únicamente se percibían dos cosas por medio del sentido de la vista: el imponente amanecer de fondo, colándose sin permiso por la ventana, y un hilo de humo proveniente de la parte trasera del enorme sofá. Caminó con las manos entrecruzadas en su pecho y, a medida que en el suelo se dibujaban pequeños pasos, se escuchaba en más detalle un desprolijo canto que nada tenía que hacer con el sentimiento y el registro privilegiado de quien cantaba esa canción originalmente, pero que para ella sonaba aún mejor.

Todo era mejor cuando venía de la perfección.

La guitarra fue cesando, la batería también. Allí estaba ella, descubriendo tras el sofá a la mismísima perfección. Sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la parte posterior del asiento, con unos pantalones negros y el pecho al descubierto, descalzo y con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, acompañado por un cenicero con varias colillas que lo llenaban a su lado... La canción terminaba y su canto, perfumado por el hermoso amanecer que se gestaba frente a sus ojos, esos que miraban absortos la más grande maravilla de la naturaleza, llegaba a su fin con notas desafinadas pero sentidas. Todo se anuló, menos la voz, esa que él emitió justo antes de apagar el vicio que fumaba.

Al apagar el cigarrillo, finalmente notó su presencia, sorprendido por no haberla percibido antes. Sin saber bien qué hacer, simplemente le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Marron —la saludó dulcemente.

Ella, de pie a varios pasos de él y sonrojada como la noche anterior, devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Trunks —correspondió amablemente el saludo—. Lo siento, no, no... —tartamudeó—, no quería interrumpirte, pero desperté y escuché la canción, así que...

El hombre se puso de pie y, sin vergüenza, se acercó a ella para fundirse en el cálido abrazo que la rubia, impresionada, no pudo responder con toda la rapidez debida. Lo hizo finalmente y, tuvo que admitirlo, él era mejor que su sueño.

Él era real. Ella era perfecta porque él lo era; Trunks, en verdad, estaba allí.

Nada de utopías: envuelta en sus brazos, ella estaba en el cielo.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que despiertas sin razón y tienes una canción impregnada en la cabeza? Desperté hace un rato y me encontré tarareando este tema, por lo que necesité venir a escucharlo... —Se separó levemente de ella para mirarla—. Disculpa si te despertó... —Unos ojos avergonzados se fijaron en los suyos.

—¡No! —farfulló la mujer—. Desperté sola... No fue tu culpa. Estaba... —Carraspeó—. Estaba _soñando_ y fue muy lindo despertar y escuchar... mi canción favorita...

Trunks no ocultó sus dientes al sonreírle por causa de sus palabras.

—¿Acaso no es la canción favorita de alguien? Me encanta esta canción. —La estrechó nuevamente y, sintiéndose genial gracias al calor que desprendía el pequeño y bello cuerpo, la cargó en sus brazos para posarla suavemente sobre el sofá. Habiendo quedado sobre ella, reiteró su buen humor con una nueva sonrisa—. ¿Quieres escucharla... conmigo?

Marron, quien casi quería pellizcarse ante la idea de seguir soñando despierta con su utopía, nuevamente confundida, asintió con ojos emocionados.

Trunks se puso de pie y se ausentó unos momentos. Por lo que ella pudo atisbar, se dirigía a su cuarto. Volvió un minuto después y se acercó al reproductor de música, donde puso desde el comienzo la que, al parecer, era la canción favorita de ambos. Marron no pudo evitar sonreír y cantar en susurros al escuchar las hermosas notas dar comienzo a esa maravilla y menos pudo ocultar su felicidad al ver cómo Trunks se recostaba sobre ella y empezaba a besarla con desenfado y naturalidad.

—Siempre quise hacerlo con esta canción de fondo... —le confesó entre caricias.

Marron, aún incrédula, aún deseando pellizcarse para ver si realmente estaba soñando, lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo que parecía real se ponía cada vez mejor, sentir que generaba dudas renovadas sobre la veracidad de los hechos. Se ponía cada vez mejor... La perfección era capaz de humillarse a sí misma segundo a segundo. Era inconcebible. Un pellizco que Trunks no pudo apreciar, el que se dio en la muñeca izquierda por sobre la espalda masculina, le contó al oído la verdad: no, no era un sueño.

Más fuerza en el abrazo. La entrega fue fácil, fue simple...

—Yo... también...

Besos, roces y la ropa los abandonó a la velocidad de la luz. Con el amanecer de fondo y la canción volando entre sus cuerpos, Trunks se colocó la protección necesaria, esa que lo había hecho ausentarse en dirección a su cuarto, y poco tardaron en volver a fundirse en un solo ser, exactamente igual que la noche anterior...

Entre gemidos de felicidad, ella le cantó la canción sin poder dejar de llorar, inmersa en el valle, en el lago, en el sueño en sí; en él, en el hombre de ojos endemoniados que lo único que hacía, de forma sencilla y aplastante, era personificar a la perfección.

La del valle, la del lago, la del sueño...

La del departamento, el sofá y el cenicero lleno de colillas...

Y la vehemencia de las respiraciones tapó, con honestidad y sin dejo de esfuerzo, la melodía que los acompañaba.

* * *

><p>Despertó por enésima vez desde que se había acostado; ésa había sido una de las peores noches de su vida. Había dormido demasiado mal y odió que fuera justamente un sábado, momento ajeno a la universidad donde ella prefería aprovechar al máximo todas las horas de sueño posibles. De su mesa de luz levantó su celular y, al fijarse la hora, descubrió que eran las siete de la mañana en punto, hecho que la irritó en demasía.<p>

—No tiene caso —susurró al levantarse—, ya no podré seguir durmiendo...

Le tomó media hora ducharse y ponerse ropa de entrenamiento. Después de hacerlo, se encaminó a la cocina para poder tomar un rico café negro y amargo antes de marcharse a las montañas a entrenar. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su abuelo, quien le sonrió al observarla desde la mesa. Tenía un suculento desayuno delante de sus narices, cuya cantidad le indicó que estaba solo.

—¡Qué temprano, Pan! —exclamó alegre—. Ven, te convido unas tostadas. —Arrimó la silla más cercana que tenía y separó un plato para ella—. Estoy sorprendido... ¡Tú nunca te levantas temprano un sábado!

Enternecida sin remedio, necesitó sonreírle para expresar su infinito amor por él.

—Pensaba entrenar —comentó mientras batía su café instantáneo y calentaba una pava de agua en el fuego—. No dormí bien anoche...

Gokuh se sorprendió por sus palabras. Con gesto de sorpresa, giró hacia ella.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió en voz baja—. Si quieres, desayunamos y nos vamos a entrenar juntos un par de horas... Oob duerme hasta tarde los sábados.

La propuesta no hizo más que alegrarla, así que, con su café listo, se sumó a su abuelo y juntos devoraron en silencio. Al terminar, volaron hacia las afueras del bosque y se internaron en lo más profundo de las montañas Paoz. Uno frente al otro, ya dispuestos para la batalla, improvisaron una pelea suave que, en pocos minutos, nombró a Gokuh como ganador. El saiyan, conocedor absoluto de su nieta, entendió que algo sucedía si ella había peleado con tan poco entusiasmo. No pudo evitar preocuparse, cosa inesperada pero que realmente sucedía en él cuando se trataba de Pan, Chichi o sus hijos. Sin más, la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y la llevó a la cima de una cascada, donde se sentaron rápidamente. Disfrutando del hermoso paisaje de tan bello día, Gokuh adoptó un semblante serio y dedicó una mirada atenta a la hija de su hijo mayor.

—Cuenta, Pan. —A último momento, prefirió sonreír: no quería intimidar a la díscola muchacha con una mirada tan poco común en él—. No le contaré a nadie... Se te ve turbada por algo y es raro en ti.

¿Era realmente raro? No, se dijo el guerrero. Pan era una persona complicada y de trato complicado, pero con él no era así: con él siempre estaba contenta y se mostraba desenfadada. Ese era el punto que llamaba su atención: si con él se mostraba tan abstraída y casi hasta triste, no era por cualquier tontería propia de su edad.

Pan, adorando a su abuelo con todas sus fuerzas por el genuino gesto de preocupación, quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió.

«No puedo decirle lo de Oob...».

—Abuelo... —Pero sí podía decirle una de las tantas cosas que había estado meditando en los últimos días, todo con intención de distraerlo y no llenarlo con sus problemas _amorosos_—. Me siento estancada en mis entrenamientos. Siento que alcancé mi tope.

Gokuh no se privó de reír a carcajadas, cosa que descolocó un tanto a Pan.

—No tienes tope, eso no es cierto —afirmó por demás convencido de lo que decía—. No debes sentirte estancada: si es eso lo que sientes, entonces algo en tus entrenamientos no anda bien.

Sabias palabras. Pan hizo asomar una risita irónica al escucharlo.

«Entrenar sola es el problema...».

Que él entrenara con Oob lo era.

Agitó su cabeza con ganas, intentando alejar al muchacho de su mente.

—Creo que estoy haciendo algo mal, sí —le siguió el hilo—. Creo que debo... probar otro tipo de entrenamiento. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Sí, esa era su idea: entrenar de otra manera, en otra parte. Incluso, entrenar con _otras_ personas... El problema era: ¿qué personas? Ni que hubiera muchas opciones, se dijo...

Los Guerreros Z. ¿Había más? A su nivel seguro que no. Odió a Bra por no ser asidua al lado más aguerrido de su sangre. ¡Cuánta diversión si entrenara con su mejor amiga! Pero no, nunca iba a pasar...

Preferible no pensar en ello.

¿Qué posibilidades había de entrenar con otras personas? En los segundos que su pensativo abuelo se tomó para responder, Pan improvisó una lista en su mente, donde figuraban todos los poderosos Guerreros Z.

Krilin o Yamcha: le caían inmensamente bien, pero no. Ambos estaban retirados y el poder de la muchacha estaba muy por encima que el de cualquier humano, así que no sería adecuado.

Su padre: no parecía gran opción. Gohan no era asiduo al entrenamiento a pesar de ser, según todos los integrantes de los Guerreros Z, el más poderoso de todos. ¡Qué calamidad! El más fuerte, el más inteligente... Y el menos fanático. El talento más grande suele heredarlo aquel que no abusará de éste, eso a veces era lo que pensaba la joven, especialmente al pensar en su padre.

Otra opción: ¿Goten? Definitivamente NO. Su tío ODIABA entrenar y no le daba culpa decirlo. Su sangre saiyan lo disfrutaba, eso era seguro; además, si era necesario bien sabía Pan que su tío dejaría todo por sus seres queridos y el planeta en el que vivían; mas no, no era una opción viable, no era una opción posible. Goten era vago para todo lo que tuviera que ver con batallas. ¡Vago! Mejor dicho imposible.

El señor Piccolo, pensó después la muchacha: el maestro de su padre parecía una excelente opción pero no la convencía del todo... Ya había entrenado a su padre, a su tío y a Trunks y, había que decirlo, había logrado grandes resultados. Cierto era que Piccolo, además, profesaba cierto _cariño_ o preferencia por ella al tratarse de la hija de Gohan; sin embargo, el motivo que la desalentaba con respecto a él era, sencillamente, no lograr verse entrenando con el namekuseijin.

Pero no, no pudo descartarlo. Lo dejó como opción posible a un lado de la mesa que plasmaba en su mente.

Más opciones...

Vegeta: ¡tenía que admitirlo! Era su opción favorita. Vegeta era el único al nivel de fanatismo y poder de su abuelo. ¡Le encantaba la idea! Vegeta era orgulloso y de carácter difícil: ese cambio de aire podía ser _ideal_ para ella. Irse de la amabilidad de su abuelo para terminar con la rigurosidad del Príncipe de los saiyan parecía ser el paso más conveniente a seguir. A pesar de todo, y aunque le molestara admitirlo, debía ser realista: difícilmente aceptaría, más siendo ella la nieta de su rival, del Kakarotto con quien cada muy tanto se juntaba a entrenar en combates que terminaban siendo verdaderos espectáculos.

Piccolo, en su cerebro, estaba opacado por Vegeta. Admiraba al Príncipe de los saiyan y se sintió encaprichada: Piccolo era mejor opción en todos los sentidos, y Vegeta era saiyan, como ella.

Ese era motivo suficiente para preferirlo: el orgullo, el poder y la experiencia del único guerrero que asomaba en poder a su abuelo.

Y Trunks... ¡¿Trunks? Casi ni había pensado en él y, cuando se detuvo en ello...

—Pues... —la interrumpió su abuelo, poniendo punto final a su larga meditación—. Pan, no es mala idea. ¡Digo! —sonrió efusivamente—. Si lo necesitas está perfecto. Yo cambié de maestro varias veces. —La sonrisa se volvió nostálgica y dulce—. Entrené con mi abuelito, con el maestro Roshi, con el anterior Kamisama, con Kaiohsama... ¡Vaya! —Se impresionó—. ¡Cuántos maestros tuve! —Y estalló en risas desenfadadas.

—Sí... Son muchos —profirió la ahora sonrojada muchacha—. Yo sólo te tuve a ti...

—Exacto. —Gokuh condimentó a su eterna sonrisa con ese atisbo de seguridad que mostraba en momentos serios—. Creo que eso realmente me ayudó, si lo pienso bien. —Se puso de pie y se acercó a su nieta para depositar las manos en sus hombros—. Entrenes con quien entrenes, estoy seguro de que te hará sentir mejor. ¡Y cuando quieras puedes volver conmigo! Más te vale venir a mostrarme lo que aprendiste una vez termines con tu nuevo entrenamiento.

La sonrisa... Tan hermosa, tan valiosa y tan especial...

Asintió casi percibiendo lágrimas en sus ojos pero sin permitirse que éstas cayeran por sus mejillas. Simplemente lo abrazó, orgullosa de él y con el pecho inflado de amor hacia él, el maestro y el abuelo, el referente número uno de su vida.

—Gracias, abuelo... —murmuró sin soltarlo—. Te adoro...

—¡De nada, Pan! —afirmó entre risas—. Yo también... ¡Aunque, si no como, creo que ya no podré adorar a nadie! ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!

Y el aire se llenó de risas, las más honestas del universo.

* * *

><p>—Si quieres, puedes tomar un baño en mi ducha —le avisó entre besos delicados, depositados en puntos estratégicos del cuello femenino.<p>

Aún en sus brazos, aún en el sofá y aún con ese disco de fondo, ese que tenía la canción que más amaba en el mundo. El disco había corrido, había pasado de canción a canción mientras ellos se entregaban al goce de los cuerpos, completamente decididos a disfrutar el uno del otro. En el cielo, por su parte, ya brillaba el sol que acababa de despertar, y Marron poco pudo hacer para ignorar aquella vista espectacular: el cielo de la mañana, la música erótica que endulzaba sus oídos y la mismísima perfección antropomorfa sobre ella, a segundos del final de un nuevo encuentro apasionado, de una nueva fusión con la perfección.

Trunks llenó sus ojos con los suyos y eso le dio a la pauta de que aquello era demasiado hermoso y demasiado real, ¡todo al mismo tiempo! Al unísono con la música del disco y la respiración de ese hombre maravilloso.

—Gracias, realmente me gustaría... —admitió con mejillas rojas—. Tengo un poco de calor...

Trunks rió jovialmente al escucharla.

—Yo también —comentó—. Pero no te preocupes —aseguró mientras se separaba de Marron y tapaba su desnudez con su ropa interior y el pantalón negro estilo deportivo que traía cuando se encontraron—, te dejaré hacerlo primero.

La rubia se decepcionó por ese comentario.

«No me quiero separar ni un minuto de ti...».

Después de todo, poca idea tenía de si alguna vez volvería a pasar una noche así. Debía disfrutarlo lo más posible y estaba decidida a hacerlo a como diera lugar.

—No es necesario... —mencionó tímidamente, poniéndose nuevamente la camisa gris del hombre que la acompañaba—. Si quieres... yo...

Lo vio de espaldas y no pudo detener el impulso: recostó su rostro en ésta y con sus brazos rodeó la cintura desnuda del amor de su vida. El mejor colchón de mundo, se dijo.

No quería irse de allí ni separarse de él.

Jamás.

Trunks volteó su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Decías? —inquirió con incógnita en su mirada, producto ésta de la frase que la rubia no había terminado de pronunciar.

Marron se sintió algo intimidada por los ojos del demonio, pero los evadió y, con sus brazos aún rodeando la cintura, bajó la mirada para para terminar con su idea.

«Vamos, Marron... No creo que te diga que no...».

¡Debía aprovechar cada momento!

«Ahora o nunca...».

—Po-podríamos ducharnos... juntos.

El rostro le ardió y necesitó abandonar la cintura para tapar la vergüenza con sus manos. En medio de la oscuridad, hermoso para ella fue captar la dulce risilla de Trunks.

—Qué buena idea —afirmó el hombre, peinando el cabello rubio con sus dedos—. Vamos.

Sin destaparse por decisión sino por movimiento ajeno, la mujer se encontró en los brazos de la perfección de un instante al otro. Asombrada por lo que él hacía, llevarla a la ducha en sus brazos, se asió del pecho masculino sintiéndose ligera e, increíblemente, hermosa.

La más hermosa...

Minutos después estaban bajo el agua, dentro del reducido espacio de la ducha personal de Trunks. Era un momento mágico para Marron, pues verlo allí, y verse a ella junto a él, era algo demasiado emotivo. Quiso llorar de alegría pero lo impidió con fuerza abismal. Ambos rieron como dos adolescentes, hasta que Trunks, empapado, pareció notar algo en ella. Marron mucho se sorprendió al ver cierta preocupación en sus orbes perfectos y necesitó preguntar qué sucedía.

—Creo que se me fue la mano... —exclamó estudiando detenidamente la piel de quien lo acompañaba.

Marron tenía varios moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo, agregados a un chupón en su hombro izquierdo y otro cerca de su escote. La rubia estudió su piel y vio algunas de las marcas que Trunks miraba sin perder detalle. Increíblemente, poco se preocupó por los vestigios de la noche de los desesperados.

—No pasa nada... —susurró con dificultad debido al agua que le caía constantemente en la cabeza y el cuerpo—. En serio, Trunks. —Lo miró a los ojos y volvió a sonrojarse—. No te preocupes...

Justo después de las últimas palabras, ella finalmente notó un inmenso y enrojecido chupón en la unión de su cuello y su hombro derecho, descubrimiento que la avergonzó furiosamente.

—Yo... lo siento —profirió.

Acto seguido, lo invitó a voltear para poder vislumbrar su espalda, en la que, como lo había sospechado, encontró algunos rasguños enrojecidos en toda la extensión de la piel.

Trunks, al verla perturbada por lo que atisbaban los ojos celestes, la animó a no preocuparse.

—No importa —le dijo—. Creo que valió la pena...

Realmente había sido así: pocas veces había tenido un encuentro de esas características con una mujer. La pasión de Marron estaba tan bien mezclada con su dulzura que era imposible no desesperar en sus brazos. El sexo lejos había estado de ser frío, más bien había sido de lo más cálido que recordaba. La preciosidad que tenía enfrente se había mostrado tan desesperada por él que poco había podido hacer Trunks por alejar el salvajismo al que ella lo inducía. ¡Por supuesto que quedarían marcas de tanta locura! Pero no podía culparla por rasguñarlo y besarlo con exagerada intensidad. ¿Cómo culparla? Creía entender el instinto que había viajado por las venas de la rubia al provocar esas huellas en su piel. Claro que estaba tratando de no pensar en detalle en las miradas, en los besos en los párpados y en los mutuos pedidos de humillación: esa parte no era prudente repasarla. En sus recuerdos, aquello se sentía fabuloso, mas en frío todo se veía extraño, perverso en extremo.

No se reconocía al recordarse sobre ella. No podía reconocerse por más que lo intentaba. La _otredad_ había triunfado, pero ahora sólo quedaba Trunks, ese hombre que poco y nada creía encontrar en sí mismo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

¿Por qué humillarse? ¿Por qué besar los párpados? ¿Por qué mirarla así, con tanta obsesión, mientras ella gozaba sin perderle detalle a sus ojos?

¿Por qué la desnudez del alma, por qué la humillación del ser?

Se sentía más satisfecho que nunca, esa era la realidad. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía más necesitado que nunca. Pero no, se dijo: era mejor dejar las cosas así por ese momento. Ya le pediría su teléfono para poder volver a invitarla a su cama. Se moría por hacerlo, una y otra vez...

Le agradaba la idea, lo hacía en demasía.

Ser _otro_ de nuevo... Dejar de ser Trunks un rato más.

Ambos rieron y bromearon juntos sobre cómo tapar las marcas que más estaban a la vista. Llegaron a la conclusión, entre carcajadas, de que estar en invierno sería de ayuda con prácticamente todas. Pocos minutos después, abandonaron la ducha.

Pasaron a su cuarto y se secaron el uno al otro, jugando con el cuerpo que deseaban enfrente. Marron se mostraba tímida, retraída, pero también se mostraba feliz, así que Trunks dio rienda suelta a la dulzura que no muy seguido expresaba atendiendo tiernamente a la mujer que le hacía compañía aquella mañana de sábado.

Era imposible no ser dulce con una criatura tan angelical como esa.

Se pusieron su respectiva ropa interior y Marron empezó a apenarse sin remedio: la utopía seguía en pie pero empezaba, lentamente, a desdibujarse frente a sus ojos. El final se acercaba...

La certeza arruinó el momento.

Trunks volvió sus ojos hacia ella y, para sorpresa de Marron, encontró en él la misma incertidumbre que ella sentía propia.

—¿Tienes... —empezó a inquirir él— algo que hacer hoy?

Y el final llegó.

Apesadumbrada, la rubia asintió. Esa tarde, desgraciadamente, había quedado con su madre.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —necesitó preguntar un Trunks que se mostraba sutilmente decepcionado, tan sutilmente que ni Marron llegaba a notarlo—. Lamento si te estoy quitando el tiempo o algo...

—¡No! Eso no —se apresuró a responder la rubia—. Y lo de llevarme no es necesario —dijo apenada, con la mirada fija en el suelo y sus brazos tapando sus pechos—. Puedo tomar un taxi... Yo... —Carraspeó, al borde del ataque de nervios—. Yo no quisiera causarte una molestia...

Trunks, impulsado por un algo irracional que no logró comprender, la abrazó fuertemente.

—No es molestia, tonta —aseguró con suavidad—. Pero, si te parece bien, primero permíteme prepararte un desayuno.

Los ojos de Marron se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sería muy lindo de tu parte... —sollozó aferrándose a él con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su, en comparación con quien la acompañaba, débil cuerpo.

Dejándose llevar, entonces, se dedicó a derramar algunas lágrimas, las que realmente conmovieron a Trunks, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse enormemente por verla llorar en aquella situación. El sentimiento de soledad volvió a llenar los ojos celestes de la mujer y él, conmovido por ello y sintiendo inmensa empatía, limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, lejos de estar molesto por la aparición repentina de éstas. Delicadísima, así era Marron. Era una criatura realmente frágil, esto se palpaba con imperiosa facilidad en ella.

De alguna forma retorcida, le recordó a sí mismo.

—¿Café? ¿Té?... ¿Tequila? —indagó entre risas.

Marron rió en medio del llanto.

—Té...

—Como gustes.

* * *

><p>Después de un contundente almuerzo preparado con dedicación y amor por su abuela Chichi, Pan se despidió de su familia y se marchó a la Capital del Oeste, más específicamente a la casa de su eterna compañera Bra. Al llegar, por supuesto tocó timbre y su amiga no tardó en abrirle. Ésta le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla para recibir a la visita y, sin nada más por hacer allí, la condujo hacia su habitación. Finalmente en el cuarto, Bra puso música en su <em>notebook<em> y se sentó en su cama _king size_ junto a su mejor amiga.

—¿Hablaste con Oob? —dijo. Fue la primera pregunta de la hija del poderoso guerrero de Clase Alta.

Pan se sonrojó.

—No. —Al apreciar un gesto reprobatorio en la princesita, se apuró a decir algo más—. No puedo, Bra... ¡No me sale! —Y cerró sus ojos, apenada y frustrada.

—Amiga, sé que no quieres herirlo, pero será peor a la larga si sigues así... —aconsejó la de cabellos azulados—. Debes hablar con él cuanto antes.

La pena embargó del todo a Pan y la sumergió en un silencio sepulcral. Bra notó la sumisión de su amiga y se apuró a sonreír con la única intención de darle ánimo.

—¡Tonta! —dijo al abrazarla—. No te sientas mal... Entiendo que te cuesta, pero debes decidirte para así no lastimarlo y no lastimarte a ti misma... —La obligó a mirarla poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas—. Pregúntate, Pan, si realmente te desagrada estar con él; plantéate la posibilidad de _continuar_ con esto... ¡Piensa si _realmente_ sería tan desagradable! Sé que le tienes cierto rencor por tus celos, pero no seas tan severa contigo misma...

Pan hizo un puchero infantil y, de un momento al otro, estalló en risas apenadas.

—¡No hay manera de aceptarlo! —sentenció—. Si me entrego a él traicionaré mi propia alma, Bra... ¡Si me entrego a él, yo...!

—¡¿Entregarte? —y la menor de ambas rió audiblemente—. Nadie dijo que te entregues... ¡¿O acaso él...? —Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta cerrada de su cuarto—. ¡LO MATO!

Pan fue tras su amiga y la detuvo con un abrazo por la espalda.

—¡NO! ¡No me hizo nada, te lo juro! Pero sugirió sentir deseos de que pasara_ algo _y me dijo que me esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario...

Bra volteó lentamente y su rostro, ennegrecido por las sombras de su flequillo despeinado, pareció mutar a una enorme sorpresa.

La felicidad se apoderó de las perfectas facciones.

—¡Qué dulce de su parte! No cualquier chico te diría algo así. —Invitó a su amiga a sentarse nuevamente en la cama y, una vez allí, la tomó de las manos—. Te ama, Pan... ¡Eso es tan dulce! Y ya va siendo hora de que pierdas esa _maldita_ virginidad, ¿no? —El chiste, típico de Bra en los últimos años, no le hizo gracia a la de cabello negro. Viendo el fastidio, la hija de Vegeta sacudió sus brazos, intentando alejar aquel enojo de su amiga. Cuando Pan logró sonreír, se puso seria nuevamente—. Piénsalo, en serio... Quizá, al conocerlo más encuentres en él algo lindo.

—No, Bra. —Pan se alejó de todos los sentimientos que experimentaba para turbarse suavemente—. No puedo...

Su orgullo no se lo permitía bajo ningún aspecto.

Era muy simple para ella por más complicado que resultara para Bra comprenderlo: Oob personificaba todo lo que ella no era, es decir el poder que jamás tendría. ¡Su abuelo estaba un poco equivocado! Ella no podía llegar a tanto poder: su sangre saiyan estaba demasiado dispersa en sus venas y esto, evidentemente, la estaba estancando en un nivel insuperable. Había llegado a Súper Saiyan Fase 2 hacía poco, no más de dos años. Había practicado toda la meditación y control de poder que su abuelo le recomendó para intentar llegar a un nivel superior, mas era imposible... ¡Era frustrante! No podía mejorar y se sentía atrapada en un tope horroroso que le hería invariablemente el orgullo.

Y el desplante que Gokuh hacía cuando_ él_ aparecía...

No importaba cuán bueno y cuán dulce fuera Oob, no importaba cuán enamorado estuviera de ella... ¡No soportaba la idea de que fuera él! Ya se había ganado a su abuelo y ya le había ganado en poder... ¡Las dos cosas que más le importaban! Por supuesto que no podría soportar la idea de que él, para colmo, se la ganara a ella...

No, no podía...

Si lo hacía, el corazón le dolería demasiado. El corazón de la 1/4 saiyan se apagaría para siempre y ni todo el amor del mundo lograría despertarlo de un letargo eterno a manos de lo que entregarse a su rival significaba.

—Pan... —Bra vislumbró en los ojos apagados de la muchacha de cabello negro la enorme frustración que sentía acerca de demasiadas cosas y no pudo más que sentirse un poco culpable, por haber sacado el tema y haberlo llevado obstinadamente hasta un punto de aparente no retorno.

—Cambiemos de tema. —Y la idea de su amiga sorprendió a la princesita—. No quiero pensar en eso ahora, Bra...

Se sonrieron suavemente la una a la otra y todo estuvo dicho: no más Oob aquella tarde de amigas. Mientras guiaban su conversación hacia otros asuntos más triviales y dignos de dos adolescentes, Pan se despidió del tema anterior con un último pensamiento:

«Mejor lo dejo para otro día... Sí, mañana en el cumpleaños de Bulma será más fácil».

Su visita, si bien estaba principalmente destinada a pasar el rato con su mejor amiga, también tenía un motivo que se disfrazaba entre las sombras, pasando por ausente cuando realmente estaba más presente que nunca en el pecho de la muchachita.

Pedirle a Vegeta que la entrenara... Sí, ése era el motivo.

«Mañana, no pasará de mañana...».

Y aterrizó finalmente en la vivida conversación de amigas llenas de juventud.

* * *

><p>—Espérame un segundo aquí, linda. Ya vengo —avisó Trunks, tapado por una nueva pañoleta y una nueva gorra, en medio de su sala de estar, a una Marron que escondía sus ojos bajo el gorro negro de ala ancha que siempre tenía a mano en su cartera.<p>

Ya estaba lista para irse y una enorme tristeza se había apoderado de su pecho, pues debía hacerlo porque esa tarde había quedado con su madre en ir al centro comercial; a pesar de todo, no deseaba hacerlo bajo ningún punto de vista. No se quería ir: quería atornillarse a ese suelo y permanecer cerca de la perfección, sumirse para siempre en ésta y olvidar la vida alejada de ese hombre que tanto amaba.

Sin poder evitar la curiosidad que le carcomía el cerebro cuando de Trunks se trataba, Marron hizo viajar a sus ojos a través del pasillo por el que el hombre se había aventurado hacía segundos, encontrándolo al final de éste, en la última puerta. Desde la distancia le costó un poco atisbar qué hacía él, pero claramente notó un panel electrónico de seguridad sobre el picaporte de la última puerta, panel del que carecían todas las demás entradas del pasillo, incluida la del cuarto del dueño de casa.

«¿Por qué un panel justo allí?».

Trunks marcó algunos números, una clave más larga que la de su departamento al juzgar por los ruidos de cada marcado, esos que había contado la noche anterior por puro atrevimiento. Era extraño que pusiera TANTA seguridad a una puerta que parecía idéntica al resto; era, mínimo, curioso. Su amante no tardó en entrar allí y cerrar la puerta tras él, y pasaron por lo menos cinco o diez minutos antes de su salida. En el tiempo que la rubia esperó, escuchó un ruido sumamente similar al que hacían los objetos al comprimirlos en cápsulas, otro hecho curioso que se dio justo antes de que él saliera con una expresión bastante particular en el rostro, la que la rubia no supo leer adecuadamente.

—Lo siento —dijo al verla sonrojada y quietita sobre el mismo lugar donde la había abandonado—. Ahora mismo te llevo.

Marron asintió tímidamente y ambos salieron del departamento.

Luego de ducharse y con ropas ligeras en ambos cuerpos, disfrutaron un riquísimo desayuno que la mujer amó al venir de él, junto con una charla trivial acerca de trabajo. Trunks se había mostrado muy interesado por su actividad e incluso le había pedido que le recomendara algunos libros, cosa que emocionó muchísimo a la profesora de literatura. Claro que poco y nada había logrado recomendarle puesto que los nervios y la ansiedad le jugaron en contra y la memoria se le puso en blanco de allí en más. Casi en forma de súplica para volver a verlo, Marron prefirió decirle, entre risitas que intentaban disimular una relajación que no sentía, que cuando quisiera le recomendaría todos los que él necesitara. Trunks había mencionado que le gustaban los cuentos de terror —esto a pesar de no ser un gran aficionado a la literatura—, y ella, amante de ese género, se ordenó a sí misma revisar su vasta biblioteca al llegar a su departamento para así poder refrescar la memoria atrofiada que la acompañaba.

Mientras bajaban, encantados por el silencio, por el ascensor que conducía al estacionamiento del edificio, Marron siguió pensando en él y recordando la noche de su vida, su hermosa utopía. Coqueteó con la idea de escribir todo tal cual lo recordaba en alguna parte, para guardar de la mejor forma posible los recuerdos más hermosos del alma que llenaba ese cuerpo. Sonrió levemente al pensar en ello y Trunks, atento como pocas personas, notó el cambio en su boca.

—Te ves más bonita así —aseguró sin quitarle los ojos de encima, a lo cual Marron asintió con nuevas mejillas rosadas.

Ella quiso, entonces, ser besada por él, mas Trunks, al parecer, había levantado entre ellos una pared de respeto implícito que la rubia no comprendía del todo. Era cálido, dulce y atento, pero no apasionado...

«¿Por qué, Trunks? No es necesario, no soy la clase de mujer que deseé frialdad...».

Menos viniendo de él.

Lo que Marron no sabía era que el híbrido había levantado esa pared con motivos más que específicos y lejanos a lo que ella siquiera llegara a imaginar. ¡Se estaba conteniendo! Estaba envenenado por esa hermosa rubia y mucho le estaba costando evadir el deseo que se manifestaba en su piel cuando la de ella estaba cerca. El motivo para mantener un halo de lejanía era otro además de ese: las lágrimas de Marron. Le dolía un poco, mitad en el orgullo y mitad en el corazón, que ella llorara... Claro que el detalle le había parecido adorable viniendo de ella; sin embargo, creía saber de dónde venían las lágrimas: allí hacía aparición su orgullo heredado de Vegeta.

«Está pensando en él, está imaginándolo a él...».

Al demonio de ojos azules sobre el que ella escribía sus relatos eróticos. Se moría por ser él y saber con cuánto ímpetu le drogaba la mente. Saberlo le dolía por todas partes: especialmente, aunque él no lo sospechaba, en el corazón. Lo extraño era que en ningún momento desde el sexo hasta allí había pensado en Isabelle: desde que había bajado el cuadro de ella para ocultarlo de la vista de Marron que la había alejado de su mente y su pecho, lo que suscitaba un milagro viniendo del joven viudo, ese al que mucho le costaba tomar a esa palabra, _viudo_, como su estado civil verdadero. Eran demasiado joven al morir Isabelle... ¡Tan sólo 29 años al enviudar! Mas eso decía la ley y le costaba adoptar esa palabra, tan lejana de su diccionario que le parecía casi desconocida. Trunks ni siquiera había reparado en ella al entrar a _ese_ cuarto de su departamento. Simplemente, al verse allí, se había limitado a tomar sus cosas y encapsularlas para cuando dejara a Marron en su casa.

Había mucho por hacer a partir de ese momento...

Al llegar al subsuelo del edificio y tomándola de la mano, Trunks condujo a Marron a un auto de sencillo modelo, de color negro éste, que el hombre tenía estacionado allí. Después de entrar en el mismo, el híbrido arrancó no sin antes preguntarle a Marron a dónde vivía, sintiéndose un idiota por no saberlo.

—Distrito 7 —respondió ella en un susurro—. Pero no es necesario que me lleves hasta ahí, no quiero causarte una molestia... Yo... —Bajó su gorro sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzada—. Si quieres déjame en el Distrito 2 y tomaré un taxi...

Trunks, acto seguido a las palabras femeninas, derrumbó el muro que los separaba sin pudor y con felicidad, para besarla profundamente. Lo necesitó, pues la belleza de las mejillas rojas era demasiado poderosa como para ser evadida.

Esa dulzura tenía que ser manchada por su imperfección.

—No es molestia... —aseguró seductoramente al soltar un segundo sus dulces labios—. En serio, es un placer...

Se besaron por algunos minutos y Marron, increíblemente, mantuvo la calma. Disfrutó el beso como el agua que cura la sed más poderosa y se dedicó a prestar atención a cada movimiento de la lengua masculina dentro de su boca. Se dedicó, con ahínco inédito, a explorar la perfección con sus labios, intentando memorizar todo de la boca que la hacía suya. Trunks, por su parte, se contenía con aplastante convicción, hasta que llegó al punto donde el ritmo de un beso implora aumentar y las lenguas necesitan volverse demasiado profundas, ese donde se detuvo al saber demasiado cercana, incluso presente, a la excitación de sus cuerpos.

—Distrito 7... —resolló tomando el volante, renuente a abandonar la boca de Marron, pero ordenándose a sí mismo hacerlo—. Vamos...

El auto arrancó y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto. Lo único que lo anuló fue la música que Trunks puso en el estéreo, demasiado baja para captarla en verdadero detalle, y las indicaciones que ella le dio para que no se perdieran. El viaje fue largo en tiempo y trayecto pero corto para Marron, quien sintió que duró solamente un instante. Y allí estaban: en la esquina de la manzana donde estaba su edificio.

—¿Aquí está bien? —inquirió Trunks, respetuoso mientras estacionaba.

—Sí...

El hombre, en un impulso, soltó la palanca de cambio y tomó la mano de Marron con la única intención de acercarla a él. Los ojos de ambos chocaron y la emoción giró en torno a ellos.

Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse y ninguno de los dos, al mismo tiempo, quería reconocerlo.

Las almas querían desnudarse hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ambos, sin saberlo, se sentían más inspirados que nunca por causa del otro. La necesidad de expresarse lo que encerraban en sus corazones marchitos por la soledad era imperiosa: no querían separarse; querían desesperarse por horas, estar desnudos días enteros, uno con el otro. El deseo de los amantes que se desean con verdad: gozarse hasta que sus cuerpos se deshagan en cansancio, hasta lo que la mente les permita estar despiertos.

Gozarse de la forma más perversa y cruda posible.

—Yo... —Trunks, enigmáticamente, se mostró tímido—. Revisé mi celular esta mañana y me di cuenta de que no tengo tu teléfono...

Los ojos de Marron no quisieron, mas lo hicieron: brillaron terriblemente producto de la felicidad que el pedido desprolijo le generó en el corazón.

—Si-si quieres... —tartamudeó como la noche anterior— puedo... pasártelo...

Trunks asintió con una sonrisa y todo estuvo dicho. Tomó su celular del bolsillo y anotó los números que ella cantó lenta y modestamente. Sin mucho más por hacer allí, se besaron en los labios unos cortos segundos y se despidieron.

—¿Irás mañana? —preguntó él, feliz por haber calado en ese detalle a tiempo, justo antes de que ella bajara del auto.

—¿A dónde? —no pudo evitar inquirir la joven en respuesta, con el cerebro imposibilitado de pensar.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi madre —comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

La rubia se sonrojó.

—¡Es cierto! Si ya le había comprado su obsequio... —Una sonrisa apenada escapó de sus labios.

Trunks no tardó en mostrarle también una sonrisa, una realmente sincera, dotada de la belleza más magnífica. Marron necesitó volver a decírselo a sí misma por última vez: ese hombre era una completa obra de arte.

—Nos vemos mañana, linda...

—Sí...

No voltear hacia el auto le costó, pero supo que si lo hacía correría hacia él, por lo cual mantuvo su resistencia en alto y se alejó con pasos impulsivos por la vereda hasta su edificio. Una vez allí, subió al ascensor y bajó en su piso, el tercero. Entró en el departamento A y cerró la puerta con llave a la velocidad de la luz para dirigirse apresuradamente a su cuarto. Encerrada en su lugar más íntimo, la rubia se despojó de parte de sus ropas y se sentó en el suelo justo al lado de su cama. Metió la mano bajo ésta y sacó su preciada caja del tesoro, de donde tomó las fotos que tanto atesoraba...

¡Y era real! ¡ERA REAL!

Y casi todas las horas que le quedaban entre la presente y la de encontrarse con su madre en el centro comercial, las dedicó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, aferrada con nula razón a las fotos de Trunks.

La utopía ya no era tal y, al parecer, podía extenderse más de lo pensado.

Podría volver allí, al paraíso...

Las puertas estaban abiertas para ella.

* * *

><p>Caminó lentamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire más puro del planeta. Ese lugar siempre le había encantado, por eso estaba allí: para hacerse uno con la tierra y sentirse libre como el viento, para poder liberar todos los sentimientos que mojaban su alma a través del máximo desahogo de su vida: el arte.<p>

Las afueras de las Montañas Paoz, ese era el lugar que había elegido Trunks para pasar aquella dulce tarde de sábado. Se trataba de un inmenso risco que, en tan bello día, permitía ver lo mejor de la Tierra y lo que la rodeaba: el cielo era más azul que nunca pasado el mediodía y pocas eran las nubes que intentaban ensuciarlo, esas que, a pesar de ello, lo embellecían aún más. El sol brillaba con pasión, eterno en lo más profundo del azul que llenaba los ojos del hombre que miraba motivado esa escena maravillosa, hija de la naturaleza como nada en el mundo. Lo que había bajo el cielo, eso sí, no se quedaba atrás: estar parado en la cima del risco le permitía vislumbrar el esplendoroso verde que inundaba cada rincón del suelo. Plantas, rocas, pequeños escapes de agua, árboles inmensos decorando bellamente el panorama, presumiendo al cielo que nada tenía la tierra que envidiarle. Sonrió ampliamente y se recordó de niño, parado allí mismo con Goten, su hermano del alma. Jugaban ahí como los niños que eran durante tardes enteras, lejos de la escuela y sus familias, aferrados a la necesidad de volar por los cielos y divertir a sus corazones, necesitando sentirse parte del paisaje con cada partícula de sus cuerpos.

Les encantaba ir a ese lugar y cada muy tanto volvían para visitar al querido risco de la infancia. Estar allí significaba volver a soñar, volver a creer y volver, por sobretodo, a la inocencia de la niñez.

Olvidar los traumas, las tragedias y todo tipo de sufrimiento...

En ese risco todo se iba, y él, Trunks, volvía a ser el díscolo niño necesitado de aventuras y diversión.

El, quizá, _verdadero _Trunks.

Sin miedo, resbaló por el risco cuesta abajo y, a mitad de camino, dio un brinco espectacular para internarse entre unos árboles que estaban al este de su posición. Al borde de este grupo, buscó asiento en una enorme roca, feliz de que hubiera un árbol cerca de ésta que le hiciera un poco de sombra, pues el sol estaba más despiadado que nunca. Sin más, sacó de su bolsillo una cápsula y la lanzó al cielo no sin antes accionarla. En segundos, cayó sobre él una mochila negra.

Buscó el ángulo indicado girando sobre la roca y, al toparse con la mejor vista del risco, allí mismo se detuvo, emocionado.

Tanto tiempo sin hacer algo así...

Su alma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba lo suficientemente en paz como para poder afrontar aquella hermosa labor, aquel desahogo y goce sentimental que con tanta vehemencia imploraba lo que había dentro de su cuerpo: el más sensible corazón.

Sonrió, todavía emocionado, y poco tardó en prepararse para la empresa.

Sacó una caja y una carpeta de hojas A3, dispuestas a ser llenadas por sus sentimientos. Abrió la caja y allí había una gran cantidad de crayones al pastel en variopintos colores. Revolvió y finalmente encontró un color amarronado, ideal para empezar su ilustración. Usando la carpeta como apoyo y luego de sentarse en el suelo y usar la roca como respaldo para estar más cómodo, se recostó levemente en ésta y fijó su vista mientras buscaba una de las hojas, la que puso sobre la superficie de la carpeta. La hoja era de un material especial, no una hoja cualquiera: era ideal para el tipo de crayón que iba a utilizar puesto que era de un grosor bastante pronunciado; la hacía semejante al cartón.

Encantado con el paisaje, inició su dibujo.

Su mano derecha viajó por toda la extensión de la hoja durante un tiempo prolongado y la danza sólo fue interrumpida por el cambio de crayón cada vez que necesitaba de otro color para plasmar lo que percibía del espacio. Sus dedos empezaban a mancharse por su herramienta de dibujo y se detuvo a mirarlos unos instantes, sonriendo inevitablemente al hacerlo. Las manos sucias por los colores de su obra le generaban un sentimiento realmente hermoso, uno de los más sentidos de su vida. La emoción era extrema y poco se quedó en la contemplación de sus dedos; volvió a su trabajo y siguió dando forma a los esbozos que pronto darían un retrato de lo que sus ojos veían en ese preciso instante: uno de los paisajes que más le gustaban de la Tierra.

Dibujar, expresarse...

Su salvación.

Desde niño que lo amaba pero no fue hasta conocer a Isabelle que se dio cuenta de cuánto lo hacía. Durante años lo había hecho a escondidas y no se lo había contado absolutamente a nadie; sin embargo, más lo ocultaba y más lo necesitaba, más lo añoraba al llegar de la escuela, la primaria y luego la secundaria, incluso ya en esos tres años de universidad antes de asumir la presidencia de la empresa familiar lo había hecho.

Había empezado, tal vez, como cualquier artista: garabatos al costado de sus hojas en la escuela, en el banco donde se sentaba en clases...

Simples garabatos...

Y le daba tanta paz hacerlos que a través de su clase de Plástica en la primaria había podido empezar a convertirlos en dibujos. Era ahí donde había sucedido el suceso, la revelación: era feliz al hacerlo... Era feliz y nada importaba. Lejos quedaban los entrenamientos que tenía de mala gana con su padre y las clases de electrónica que le gustaban un poco más, pero no tanto, a manos de su madre... Lejos quedaba el futuro digitado del heredero de dos imperios demasiado inmensos para sus hombros: el saiyan y el de la Capsule Corp.

Sonrió mientras dibujaba sin cansancio, dándose cuenta de cuánta falta le había hecho sincerarse consigo mismo de la forma más pura... ¡Casi un año había pasado! Casi un año pero allí estaba el sentimiento, allí estaban las emociones y la necesidad: intactas. Invariables con el tiempo, las sensaciones que llenaban su corazón como nada en el mundo...

Eso que le daba sentido a su vida: expresarse.

Y cuánto, sabía, había luchado por ello...

Al entrar en la secundaria y a escondidas de sus padres e incluso de Goten, iba al taller de arte que había en el prestigioso Instituto Secundario de la Capital del Oeste, el colegio más caro y exclusivo de la ciudad, al que asistía junto a su amigo de siempre gracias a una beca que éste logró obtener, ya que los gastos eran lejanos a lo que podía afrontar la familia Son. Si bien no estaban en el mismo año por la ínfima diferencia de un año entre el nacimiento de uno y de otro, eso de ir juntos había sido genial para los dos amigos, pero no... Goten no sabía NADA de su afición. Nunca había podido contárselo, ya que más importante parecía salir con chicas y competir por la cantidad de conquistas semanales de los dos jóvenes más rompecorazones de la escuela.

Ni las chicas, tan entregadas algunas y tan difíciles otras, habían logrado aplacar su sentir.

Nada lo distraía al llegar a su cuarto dentro del gigantesco imperio donde vivía de entregarse a las hojas y el material que tuviera a mano para realizar alguna obra. Era demasiado importante para él y, si bien le parecía lo mejor ocultarlo de sus seres queridos, sentirse tan solo con su arte era un poco difícil para él.

E Isabelle apareció...

Y el motivo por el cual se había enamorado tanto de ella...

—_A mí no tienes por qué ocultármelo —le susurró en el oído después de abrazarlo—. Yo jamás te juzgaría y no entiendo muy bien por qué piensas que tus padres lo harían, pero te respeto... Es tu secreto, tu tesoro... —Lo miró a los ojos y se permitió absorber la emoción que llenaba a éstos—. La salvación de tu alma._

—_Sí... —farfulló él en sus brazos—. La salvación..._

_Frente a ellos, en el escritorio del cuarto de Isabelle, había unas diez obras que Trunks había hecho, esas que él, después de meditarlo con detalle, finalmente había decidido enseñarle a ella. _

_Isabelle tomó una específica entre sus manos; se trataba de una pintura al óleo hecha en un cuadro rectangular y de medidas importantes. Era el cuadro que más llamaba la atención, por lo menos desde su perspectiva. La pelirroja llenó sus ojos con los colores anaranjados que decoraban la superficie y se enamoró de lo que vislumbraban éstos. Era un paisaje sencillo, pero plagado de emociones, las que saltaban por doquier y se apoderaban del corazón de la fotógrafa, quien no podía abandonar el embelesado estudio de los colores. Unos árboles secos en una zona más bien desértica con un impactante amanecer de fondo. Todo hecho en detalle minucioso, con una dedicación que ella, gracias a su amiga pintora Susu y su propio gusto por las artes plásticas, creía saber apreciar en una obra. _

—_Cuánta belleza... —murmuró sin abandonar la exploración de la obra—. Es precioso... ¿Yo puedo...?_

_Él sonrió dulcemente._

—_Sí, quédatelo. _

—_Gracias. —Le dio un corto pero emotivo beso—. Trunks, yo..._

_Volvió sus orbes celestes al cuadro y allí vio frustración, una muy grande. Las sombras estaban hechas con particular salvajismo y opacaban levemente a la luz, aunque el amanecer de fondo era otro tema: ese cielo decía que en algún lugar había esperanza, que en alguna parte existían los sentimientos y la libertad._

—_Bienvenido a mi mundo... —Tomó la mano del muchachito de 23 años con el que se acostaba desde hacía unos cinco meses._

_Los ojos de Trunks se llenaron de incógnita._

—_¿A qué te refieres...? —inquirió._

—_Al mundo... —Dudó unos instantes y terminó riendo levemente—. No importa qué mundo, algún día te lo explicaré... Simplemente, déjame decirte esto: bienvenido a mi mundo, Trunks. _

_La sonrisa radiante de Isabelle dejó todo dicho; no había motivos para aclarar sus palabras y ella poco deseaba hacerlo: darle la bienvenida al mundo del que se sentía parte era demasiado siendo Isabelle tan solitario ser desde su más tierna infancia hasta esos días._

_Y el sentimiento, poderoso y eterno, floreció en su corazón._

_Primero se impresionó, mas no tardó en asimilar aquella dulce puntada en el fondo de su pecho: no había motivos para temerle ni para huirle..._

_No había motivos para no sentir lo que sentía._

_Trunks era especial; lo que resultaba realmente increíble era que él no tenía idea de cuánto lo era, de con cuánto corazón aplastaba a la humanidad con sus sentimientos. Tenía 23 años y ella 29, eran unos años de diferencia interesantes pero no por ello daban miedo, al contrario. Quizá, ella era lo que él necesitaba para dar rienda suelta a ese maravilloso ser que había en su interior._

_Quizá necesitaba, por primera vez, que le reconocieran el talento que tenía innato._

_Y la puntada volvió a repetirse._

—_Bebé... —Se aferró a la ropa que tapaba el pecho masculino y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo que éstos eran lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, la musa que salvaría su alma—. Yo..._

_«He sido tan egoísta», pensó. __«__He deseado tanto enamorarte, con motivos tan desprovistos de nobleza...». Sonrió y desorbitó más los ojos azules que la miraban sin perder detalle. __«__He deseado tanto atarte a mí... Tanto...»._

_Para tener a los ojos lo más cerca posible, a esos ojos azules que la inspiraban más que nada en el mundo._

_«Y al final siento esto... Siento algo que quizá él no sienta y me ato a algo que no sé si tiene bases lo suficientemente firmes»._

_Se ataba al sentimiento que acababa de florecer en su corazón._

_«Nunca te voy a merecer lo suficiente, bebé...». _

_Pero lucharía por ello. Ahora que finalmente discernía lo que sucedía, ahora que entendía lo que había en su corazón, jamás podría dejarlo ir._

_El muchacho quedó petrificado por la contemplación llena de amor que ella regaba sobre sus pupilas: ¡había allí tanto sentimiento! ¡Tanta admiración!_

_¿La merecía?_

—_Mereces todo lo mejor que pueda darte —farfulló ella de un instante al otro, haciendo que Trunks abriera los ojos lo más posible, impresionado por las palabras que contestaban sus pensamientos—. Y si yo no lo merezco, entonces me lo voy a ganar... _

—_Isa... —susurró._

_Y lo supo: no era una más. No, no, no... Isabelle Cort no era una más._

_Muchas se habían acostado con él, pero ella no era una amante. No la sentía así, pues al estar frente a ella lo llenaba algo demasiado inmenso: un sentimiento tan grande que era capaz de destruir todo lo horrible del mundo, capaz de sacar hasta la última gota de amor de su corazón. _

_No era su amante por más que así se hubieran definido en esos cinco meses que tenían de conocerse..._

_No eran amantes, no eran una aventura..._

—_Te amo, Isa... —susurró por fin._

_Los ojos celestes brillaron. Primero con sorpresa, luego con alegría. _

—_Yo también. —La sonrisa de Isabelle dijo todo lo demás. _

_Estaban genuinamente enamorados._

_Poco tardaron en besarse y, por primera vez, hacerse el amor sabiendo que era eso y no simple sexo lo que deseaban del otro. _

_Mientras se aferraban con fuerza el uno al otro, desperdigados en el suelo y con sus cuerpos necesitados de la unión más profunda que pudiera haber entre dos seres, Isabelle observó los ojos envenenados de amor y placer de quien le entregaba su corazón en bandeja esa noche, maravillada por todo lo que éstos mostraban, por toda la verdad que decían..._

_Por todo el significado que transmitían. _

_Lo abrazó y necesitó rememorar, de forma borrosa, el verdadero instante en que se había enamorado de él:_

_El de la foto de la corbata tironeada, el traje desprolijo y la lámpara de luz tenue para _Z News_._

_Rió al recordar y le cantó su amor en forma de jadeos vehementes, unida a él como jamás volvería a sentirse unida a otro hombre._

_No era su plan enamorarse, pero había sucedido: él, con la sencillez y la complejidad de su alma, se había metido en su corazón. _

El dibujo, luego de unas horas de trabajo, finalmente estuvo terminado. Frente a él, el risco decoraba la hoja, aunque éste no se veía del todo parecido al original. Dos cosas eran distintas...

La primera diferencia era la luz: la había exagerado enormemente con mucho blanco.

La segunda era la sombra: ésta también era demasiado pronunciada.

Lo del medio quedaba opacado entre la luz y la sombra y sabía que eso le restaba detalle a su dibujo, mas le encantaba el resultado de éste y de su tarde de sábado: ese trabajo simbolizaba lo que sentía en ese momento.

La luz y la oscuridad... A simple vista, el dibujo parecía hecho en escala de grises. No era perfecto, pero al juzgar por lo oxidado que se sentía y lamentaba estar, era un buen comienzo para retomar su vicio predilecto.

Sin nada más por hacer en ese inhóspito lugar, guardó sus cosas, las encapsuló y se fue a toda velocidad. Su mente, durante el viaje, estaba tranquila, más cercana a la luz que a la sombra: no se sentía triste ni frustrado; se sentía libre como el viento que despeinaba sus cabellos mientras volaba por los cielos de la Tierra.

En su mente, increíblemente, no había nada. No había Isabelle ni sentimiento de aburrimiento; ni siquiera había Marron y/o Alice Raven...

Sólo la luz, la que iluminaba las sombras más oscuras de su alma con la imperiosa necesidad de paz que tanto pedía su sensibilidad.

* * *

><p>—¿No vas a probarte nada? —indagó su madre con explícita antipatía.<p>

Marron parpadeó repetidas veces antes de responder.

—Eh... —suspiró, deseando esconderse para evitar tanta vergüenza—. N-no mamá... Hoy vine con más ganas de comprar... —Giró sus ojos por todo el local de ropa y cierta sección le dio una idea—... Eh... ¡Accesorios! —Y hacia la parte dedicada a éstos se dirigió con paso ligero—. ¡Sí! Quiero un buen cinturón de esos que están de moda...

Detuvo sus palabras por pensar que su madre no la había seguido, sin embargo no fue así: 18 estaba justo tras ella, examinándola minuciosamente.

—¿Accesorios? —bufó la mujer androide—. Espero realmente vayas a comprar un cinturón y no compres otro gorro... ¡Ya tienes tantos!

Marron se fastidió ante el comentario de su madre, pero lo ignoró con maestría: nada ni nadie le amargaría el mejor día de su vida.

Sí: estaba demasiado feliz para fastidiarse. Pensar en Trunks y todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos era más importante y tenía más peso que cualquier otra cosa que sucediera a su alrededor.

El humor de su madre ni incidiría en ella aquel día, Marron se juró a sí misma que así sería.

—¿Y por qué no aquel vestido? —18 señaló un precioso vestido turquesa que estaba de muestra en un maniquí—. Ese color se vería muy bien en ti, hija.

Marron miró el vestido mientras sus manos albergaban tres cinturones distintos que le habían gustado y la mirada, pronto, se volvió demandante. ¡Qué vestido tan bello! _Strapless_ turquesa con una hebilla del mismo color que marcaba la cintura y cuya forma iba muy ceñida al cuerpo. No le gustaban los vestidos tan apretados, pero esto era distinto cuando era _strapless_; esos sí le quedaban bien.

Quiso probárselo y su madre la animó a hacerlo, pero la joven tuvo que resistirse con todas sus fuerzas.

—No, mami... Creo que no me quedaría bien —mintió.

18 le dedicó una nueva mirada llena de antipatía y ahí la dejó, sola en la sección de accesorios; la hija vio a la madre, entonces, dirigirse a donde los pantalones eran lo más llamativo. Al verla lejos y mirando sin mirar los cinturones, apretó sus manos intentando liberar frustración.

«No puedo... Mamá no me deja salir del probador si no le muestro antes cómo me queda la ropa... ¡Si me pongo ese vestido, quedarán a la vista los moretones!».

Se frustró más pero poco tardó en abandonar aquel absurdo sentimiento: recordar a Trunks y el placer dibujado hermosamente en sus ojos era suficiente para sonreír airosamente a todo el local de ropa.

No tardó, milagrosamente, en elegir dos cinturones de cuero negro.

Pagó en la caja y fue hacia el exterior del local para encontrarse en el medio del centro comercial. Sintiendo un poco de sueño, se aproximó a una cafetería que estaba a la derecha del local donde había comprado y ocupó una pequeña mesa de dos, donde no tardó en pedir un té con una porción de pastel de frutillas. Con la infusión humeando frente a ella, mandó un mensaje de texto a su madre para darle aviso de dónde se encontraba; 18 no tardó en ir hacia ella.

—¡Ay, Marron! Había muchas de esas blusas que te gustan, las corte princesa... ¡¿Por qué no quisiste probarte nada? Qué vergonzosa, no sé a quién saliste.

Marron rió para sus adentros.

«Qué buena pregunta».

¿A quién había salido tan tímida, reservada y casi hasta antipática para quien no la conociera?

«En lo antipática, segurísimo que a ti, madre...».

De eso no tenía dudas.

—Lo siento —musitó, levemente irritada por tanto reclamo—. Hoy no tenía ganas, eso es todo.

Mentira, pero era mejor decirlo así.

18 rió.

—Parece que hoy no es tu día.

¡Todo lo contrario! Era EL día.

—Empecé a leer un libro que me tiene muy emocionada. —Sacó de su cartera una novela que, en realidad, no era de lo mejor que había leído, mas servía de genial excusa en ese momento—. Sabes cómo soy cuando me cuesta soltar un libro.

—Ah, era eso... —La mujer recibió el café que había pedido y, luego de agradecerlo secamente, volvió a su hija—. ¿Ya le compraste un regalo a Bulma?

—Sí... —Marron sonrió ante la mención de la madre de Trunks—. Le compré un libro de un autor que ya le he regalado varias veces... Claro que le pregunté por _mail_ hace unos días; temía que ya tuviera el que pensaba regalarle.

Linda costumbre se había vuelto en los últimos años regalar libros: era el regalo que todos debían esperar de ella. A Chichi le habían encantado los dos libros de cocina de los últimos dos cumpleaños, a Videl le habían fascinado las novelas policiales... ¡Incluso Bra le agradeció efusivamente cuando le obsequió el _best-seller_ del momento, ese condenado libro de vampiros adolescentes! Lo había amado tanto que incluso había puesto la portada del libro en su foto de perfil de la red social más usada del planeta; claro que no tardó en volver a ponerse a sí misma...

No le regalaba libros a todos, lo hacía con quienes sabía que apreciarían el regalo: ¡jamás iba a regalarle un libro a Gokuh o Vegeta! O Woolong, o su _tío_ Yamcha, entre otros...

Había intentado con varios, eso sí: con Tenshinhan por ejemplo, pero no logró encontrar un libro adecuado a él. Con Gohan, por otro lado, le había costado un poco menos, y siempre le consultaba antes, al igual que con la propia Bulma: eran los dos más cultos del grupo y tenían tantos libros que era imposible regalarles uno sin que éste ya estuviera en sus respectivas bibliotecas; pero había tenido éxito: un libro de filosofía, otro de medicina alternativa, otro de historia... ¡Todos le encantaron!

A Goten jamás le había regalado algo, a Pares menos, aunque sospechaba que una novela romántica iría perfecta con ella. A Pan nunca se le había ocurrido qué regalarle...

Y Trunks... Jamás se había atrevido.

«Cuentos de terror», se recordó a sí misma revisar su biblioteca personal al llegar a su casa.

Había estado demasiado ocupada llorando de felicidad como para hacerlo antes.

—¡Eh! ¡Marron! ¿No me escuchas? —espetó su madre con una blusa en sus manos—. Te estaba enseñando lo que compré para Bulma... ¿Dónde estabas? Te fuiste para jamás volver...

—En los libros —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Lo siento... —Miró la blusa color fucsia que su madre traía en manos—. Es sumamente delicada, me agrada para ella.

Quería irse en ese preciso instante, volver a su casa para poder pensar en Trunks sin estar pendiente de tener que socializar. Tener a su madre en frente, como siempre, la frustraba por la belleza y la personalidad aplastantes, mas no quería pensar en ello. No ESE día, no el día más hermoso de su vida.

—Mami, debo irme. —Dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa, los que pagaban el consumo de ambas—. Tengo trabajo que terminar...

Más mentiras y 18 bien sabía que Marron no decía la verdad; sin embargo, la dejó ir sin peros, con una sonrisa orgullosa, esas que tan bien le salían.

—Mañana a las 12 pasamos por ti —le avisó antes de que la muchacha se marchara.

—Sí.

Mientras se iba, la madre pensó en la hija y cierto dolor bien conocido volvió a manifestarse en su pecho: la estaba perdiendo por algún motivo, lo sabía.

Llegar a Marron, a un alma tan compleja y delicada, parecía imposible...

¿Cómo llegarle a la hija que a veces creía conocer y al siguiente minuto desconocía?

Sacudió su cabeza en gesto de negación y quitó esa dolencia de su pecho, ofuscada por la situación en la que madre e hija se encontraban desde hacía años.

Los gustos en común ya no arreglaban nada: para Marron, 18 era una desconocida...

Y, admitió con pesar, era lo mismo al viceversa.

* * *

><p>Sentada frente a su preciada <em>netbook<em>, Marron miró el _pendrive _que tenía en su mano, ese que había buscado durante más de 20 minutos en su escritorio de trabajo, dispuesto frente a la ventana de su cuarto. ¿Por qué tanto ahínco en buscarlo? Simple: en ese _pendrive_ había un viejo proyecto literario, el primero que realmente se había tomado en serio. Era una novela romántico-histórica, ambientada en las últimas décadas del 400, es decir casi cuatro siglos anteriores al actual. En esa época había tenido lugar una guerra, donde muchos soldados habían muerto por culpa de la disputa de la región más al sur del planeta, hogar de la ahora Capital del Sur y sus pueblos aledaños.

Allí se ambientaba su historia de amor.

Alice —de este proyecto, más tarde, sacaría el nombre para el _nick_ que usaba en internet— era una enfermera que atendía heridos en las afueras del territorio en disputa. Era una muchacha dulce e inocente que no pasaba los 20 años, oriunda de un pequeño pueblo del suroeste. En medio de la guerra y la sangre, un soldado la había encandilado con su belleza sin igual y, especialmente, con sus perfectos ojos azules. Cedían ante la pasión pero ponían fin a ésta sabiendo que poco futuro tenían en medio de la terrorífica situación.

Jamás se arriesgaban, hasta que un día unos malvivientes intentaron asesinar a Alice, quien fue protegida por el soldado, que no dudó en dar la vida por ella. Un broche de oro realmente desgraciado.

Marron había trabajado en esa historia durante casi cinco años, hasta el día más triste de su vida: el del casamiento de Trunks e Isabelle.

Se recordó, entonces, a ella misma, sentada junto a sus padres en un pequeño espacio dispuesto por los novios en la profundidad de las Montañas Paoz, lugar que enigmáticamente habían elegido para casarse. Sólo estaba la familia inmensa en la que se había convertido ese grupo de los Guerreros Z, además de la afamada artista plástica Susu, mujer a la que Marron admiraba enormemente y a quien jamás se había atrevido a hablar a pesar de haberla visto muchísimas veces en fiestas y cumpleaños de Trunks. Nadie más. Delante de ella, Chichi lloraba emocionadísima con la vista fija en el sencillo altar donde Trunks e Isabelle se miraban románticamente a los ojos. Marron observó a Chichi durante casi toda la ceremonia, renuente a observar a los felices novios.

No podía mirarlos, o, mejor dicho, no podía mirarla a ella...

Isabelle Cort, la mujer que le había arrebatado la perfección de ese hombre divino llamado Trunks Brief. La odiaba, lo hacía con cada partícula de su cuerpo, con cada gota de sangre bombeada por su corazón.

¡La odiaba!

Y las lágrimas cayeron hasta el fin de la ceremonia.

Sintía que moría por verla a ella, allí, con él...

¡No! ¡¿Por qué no estaba ella allí? ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar Isabelle y no ella?

«Por jamás haber luchado por él...».

Pero eso, ahora lo sabía, se había terminado, pues lucharía por Trunks a partir de ese momento, sabiendo que valía la pena arriesgarse, por saber que eso de _mejor mañana_ no daba resultado y no le hacía justicia al amor profundo y desquiciado que sentía por él.

Tenía que luchar por él...

Así como Alice tenía que luchar por su soldado...

Sonrió y finalmente tuvo la determinación necesaria. Decidida, enchufó el _pendrive_ a la _netbook _y abrió el primer capítulo de su historia, junto con otro documento en blanco, ese donde haría anotaciones que le sirvieran a modificar su trabajo.

¡Sí! Cambiarlo, pulirlo...

¡Iba a mejorarlo! Iba a luchar por el sueño que el blog erótico le hizo abandonar: dedicarse profesionalmente a la escritura. Ese había sido el verdadero motivo para estudiar Letras, no el ser profesora. Amaba enseñar, pero amaba mucho más escribir.

Escribir era su salvación.

Alice iba a luchar por ese hombre al que siempre esquivó por miedo, se dijo mirando fijamente la pantalla de su_ netbook_. Y Marron, la antigua niña enamorada y soñadora, iba a luchar por Trunks.

Al leer el título del libro que aparecía en el documento abierto anteriormente, arrojó una risotada sobre la pantalla. Allí decía, como título del libro, _La crueldad del destino_.

—Ninguna crueldad... ¡Ninguna crueldad! —gritó poseída por la inspiración.

Con un botón, borró el título y allí escribió otro, el que le daba valor a afrontar la difícil lucha que se le venía encima a partir de la unión de su cuerpo y el de su demonio.

—_Carpe diem_... —dijo y escribió.

Ahora o nunca...

¡La oportunidad de su vida! La aprovecharía.

Triste era que no hablaba del libro ni de la historia que éste encerraba; ni siquiera hablaba de luchar para publicar su escrito...

Únicamente de Trunks hablaba.

Una sonrisa emocionada asomó por su rostro y, rememorando cada detalle de la noche anterior, dio inicio a la lectura que le diera pie a poder encontrar todos los errores de su historia.

Todos los errores de su vida...

—_Carpe diem_... —repitió enceguecida por la necesidad de escribir y de, sobretodo, luchar por el corazón de su caballero.

El aguerrido caballero del reino del paraíso, el demonio del más crudo infierno...

Trunks Brief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final del Capítulo VI:<strong>_

_¡Hola! Gracias por leer. =)_

_Ante todo: __**Chibi**__, te dedico ya sabés qué escena. XD ¡Besos, hermosa! A vos y a toda la comunidad fiquera de Facebook. =D_

_¡Gracias por la buena onda de siempre! _

_Contarles que cuando el cursor del Bloc de Notas empezó a titilar una y otra vez, esperando a que yo saliera de mi trance y escribiera algo, no sé por qué recordé "Stairway to heaven" de Led Zeppelin... No tenía idea de cómo empezar el capítulo, estaba en blanco. Esa canción me ayudó con la primera escena... Qué obra de arte hecha canción. Hace relativamente poco (más de un año) que escucho Zeppelin; es una GRAN banda. Lo grandioso de la música (y de otras cosas también) es que es infinita y siempre aparecerá algo que te llegue al alma._

_Temazo, lo recomiendo. Robert Plant es, quizá, el dueño de una de las voces más hermosas de la historia. Imaginarme a Trunks desafinando me dio risa (?)._

_Ninguna canción da la sensación de estar en el paraíso como esta. _

_Ya tendré que agregar a "Kashmir" (mi tema favorito de la banda) en algún capítulo. XD _

_"Carpe diem": para quien no lo sepa, es una locución latina que significa algo así como "aprovechá el momento". Simboliza el típico "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy". n.n _

_Las tildes españolas («»): ¡bienvenidas! XD No voy a poder corregir todos mis fics para aplicarlas, pero sí voy a corregir los capítulos anteriores de este para normalizar el formato. También voy a corregir "Tres formas de unión" y quizá algún oneshot... Pero de acá en más voy a usarlas en lugar de las inglesas (es decir estas simpáticas amiguitas: ""). _

_Se recomienda, en español, el uso de las tildes españolas en lugar de las inglesas. Así que bueno, todo es parte de editar de una forma prolija. =)_

_"Chupón": lo busqué en la RAE e increíblemente lo encontré... XD No sé si se usa en otros países de habla hispana, pero acá en Argentina se refiere a esas marquitas de pasión que se dejan en la piel que se chupa intensamente... O.O_

_Nunca la había usado pero como en la RAE aparece, no me parece incoherente agregarla. n.n _

_O sea... ¡Existe! Eso me sorprendió, pues siempre pensé que era algo demasiado coloquial de mi adorado español rioplatense. XD_

_El risco de Trunks (?): busqué imágenes para poder imaginarlo mejor y me encontré con una preciosa galería de riscos españoles que realmente me encantaron. Quizá los riscos no son una de las cosas más vistosas (yo misma prefiero otro tipo de paisajes), pero no quería que lo fuera: quería que Trunks rescatara la belleza y el alma de un lugar sencillo y que el sentimiento estuviera fijo en lo que ese lugar le genera a él. _

_Los crayones al pastel: encontré unos dibujos bellísimos hechos con crayón al pastel cuando no estaba segura de qué hacerle usar a Trunks. Uno en particular, que retrataba a una hermosa mujer, me terminó de convencer. _

_Investigué bastante sobre la superficie ideal para estos crayones y encontré cosas muy técnicas, en las cuales preferí no profundizar para no volver al texto sobrecargado de detalles que no hacían a la esencia de la escena. _

_El dibujo a crayón de Trunks: casi sin darme cuenta estaba pensando en algo "pseudo-Barroco", más específicamente algo cercano al Tenebrismo. Igual es medio raro (¿medio? XD) que haya una obra que esté cerca de eso hecha a crayón y sobre un risco (?), pero más que nada quería rescatar el tema de las luces y la sombras, las cuales pueden exagerarse en cualquier momento de la vida, en absolutamente cualquier paisaje que no se retrate con máxima fidelidad. También, por el tema del énfasis en la luz se puede pensar en algo más parecido al Impresionismo. _

_El cuadro que Trunks le muestra a Isabelle: me hago cargo, me basé en un cuadro que vi una vez. Es muy loca la historia (?): tuve que ir a un cirujano para operarme una hernia a los 15 años (?) y en el consultorio del doctor había un imponente cuadro que JAMÁS olvidé. Más o menos describí lo que recordé de éste. Siempre quise hacer algo parecido y nunca me salió. XD_

_Em, sí... Yo también pinto, aunque tengo mi actividad un poquito abandonada por culpa de la escritura. XD _

_Y soy horrible... Mi última pintura fue titulada por mi papá como "el ojo reventado". XD _

_Volviendo al cuadro, me causó dos sensaciones tan grandes que nunca pude olvidarlo... Parecía muy triste por un lado, las sombras eran muy pronunciadas y se veía muy oscuro a simple vista, pero ese amanecer de fondo alegraba demasiado. Era una especie de camino hacia la luz..._

_Perdón si sueno un poco drogada (?) diciendo esto._

_También, debo admitir, al describir el cuadro de los recuerdos de Trunks estaba pensando en una de mis obras favoritas de Caspar David Friedrich: "Abadía en el robledal". Es una pintura HERMOSA y muy representativa del Romanticismo. El cuadro del consultorio, descubrí un día, era bastante similar a esta obra. Aunque el cuadro del consultorio era más colorido; el de Friedrich es más oscuro, incluso me da la sensación de ser un poco más tenebroso. _

_Pan: ¡basta! La espera llega a su fin: en el capítulo que viene, la niña Son (?) llegará al medio de la extraña y enfermiza relación entre Trunks y Marron. Lo que voy a plantear con Pan va a ser polémico, retorcido y, al mismo tiempo, idealista. Quiero crear un inmenso contraste entre ellos y ella, que sean dos mundos diferentes tocándose de alguna manera; creo que ya está presente en el fic, pero ahora se va a notar mucho más. Si bien parece, por lo que pasó en este capítulo, que el acercamiento va a ser medio "clicheroso" (?), prometo explicarlo en el momento adecuado... _

_Intento que la historia vaya tomando su rumbo de a poco, que todo sea a su tiempo. Ya habrá épocas donde Marron o incluso Trunks estén más apagados. Cada personaje va a tener su momento. Aunque creo que el que menos va a estar apagado es Trunks... En un par de capítulos, por ejemplo, solamente va a aparecer él. =)_

_Y en el capítulo anterior a ese no va a aparecer en ningún momento. XD_

_Tengo ganas de hacer experimentos con algunos capítulos. Esos dos capítulos (que van a ser parte I y parte II) serán un ejemplo de algo que tengo planeado hacia el final de la historia, el capítulo que más me muero por escribir... ¡Todavía no llegué! Pero lo tengo totalmente dibujado en mi cabeza: ese va a ser EL capítulo. _

_Uy, qué presión. XD_

_El primer "te amo": siempre vi al primer "te amo" de una relación como un momento místico y profundo. Pueden decirme que me fui al diablo en cursi, pero al escribir esa escena entre Trunks e Isabelle estaba pensando en los nervios y en el entender qué estaba flotando en el aire cuando mi novio y yo nos lo dijimos por primera vez. Éramos muy chicos los dos (teníamos 20, ambos) y quizá estoy un poco contaminada por lo que se siente decir algo así en ese momento de inmadurez. No sé cómo sería decirlo ahora y espero jamás saberlo (?), pero el "yo también" un poco frío de Isabelle con sonrisa de por medio intentó ser una forma más "madura" de decirlo, debido a que en esa escena ella tenía sus 29 años._

_En fin... XD _

_La novela de Marron: la trama es sumamente ESTÚPIDA, lo sé. XD Me rompí el coco (?) durante meses, hice consultas, leí, pensé, volví a leer, volví a pensar... ¡Y nada! Recién recién, en la corrección final antes de subir el capítulo, simplifiqué todo. ¿Por qué? Porque me parece que no era lo relevante: el asunto es que quiere reescribir una obra que ella bien sabía que era mala. En próximos capítulos se va a volver a tocar el tema, así que me dejo las aclaraciones para esos momentos. Por lo pronto, simplemente decir que poco se sabe de la historia del Dragon World. La cronología nos habla de los personajes y razas que conocemos, no tanto de cómo era la vida de los humanos. Ahí hay un vacío que sería interesante "llenar" un poquito. Si la trama hoy sonó tonta, en cada nueva mención va a ir tomando un poco más de sentido._

_Eso. XD _

_Y un par de agradecimientos:_

_Gracias a mi preciosa mujer-enciclopedia (?) Esplandian por darme una manito con su enorme conocimiento de la serie a la hora de darle un poco de forma a la historia que escribe Marron. ¡Gracias linda! Salió horrible y se va a ir poniendo peor (?), pero todo lo que me dijiste me sirvió enormenete. =)_

_En sí, gracias por todo lo que me permitiste contarte sobre este fic antes de publicarlo, por las ideas que me hiciste pensar mejor y los detalles en los que me hiciste caer. Me voy al diablo con lo emotivo y me olvido de cosas que gracias a vos día a día intento reforzar más. ¡Graciaaaas! n.n _

_Algunas cosas que te conté sobre el fic, hermosa, no sé si están tan fijas como cuando te las dije hace tantos meses... Creo que lo que te conté de Pan ya quedó atrás (?), así que espero sorprenderte. XD_

_=)_

_Y a Liartemisa. A los fans del Trunks x Pan que ronden por DeviantArt y/o a quienes escuchen Dragon Ball Lady's Talk seguramente les suene el nick. Lia es una amiga de la matrix (como le llamo al mundo real XD), la conocí por medio de su novio (quien era mi amigo desde hacía tiempo) y con los años nos fuimos haciendo grandes amigas. Tiene TANTO talento y sabe TANTO de arte que no pude evitar hacerle consultas sobre técnicas y demás al empezar a escribir. Sus consejos me ayudaron en demasía... ¡Gracias, preciosa! n.n _

_El lemon que dije que iba a subir a mi blog: decidí no subirlo por ahora... ¡Como que me dio vergüenza! XD Veremos más adelante. u.u _

_¡Besotes y nos leemos! _

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER, POR FIRMAR Y POR TANTAS PALABRAS GENIALES! Mil millones de gracias.=)_

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.<p> 


	8. VII: Orgullos heridos

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VII<em>

_"Orgullos heridos"_

xxx

* * *

><p>—¡Marron! —llamó su preocupado padre a través de la puerta del departamento—. ¡¿Estás ahí?<p>

—No atiende... —Su mujer, extrañada por la actitud de su hija, quiso derribar la puerta de su departamento, pues la incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

Hacía más de media hora que estaban allí, en el tercer piso del edificio donde Marron vivía. Por seguridad, ellos tenían una copia de las llaves de su hija, pero rara vez la usaban; esa vez, sin embargo, había sido determinante que lo hicieran. Desgraciadamente, fue en vano: Marron le había puesto seguro a la puerta, por lo cual no podían pasar a menos que rompieran la cadena que les prohibía el paso.

No contestaba el timbre, no había caso.

En la otra punta del departamento, un ángel caído dormía sobre el teclado de su _netbook_. Marron había trabajado hasta altas horas de la madrugada, envenenada por la inspiración, la historia que estaba modificando, y, por sobre todas las cosas existentes del universo, por su amado Trunks Brief. Poco caso hizo al sonido que provenía de su celular y el timbre, ni siquiera a los gritos cada vez más vehementes de sus padres... Morfeo la estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, y Trunks la hacía suya en su mente.

Pero despertó, finalmente los ruidos fueron más que el paraíso y la felicidad.

—¿Qué...? —farfulló desperezándose—. ¿Qué hora...?

Y un grito inundó su hogar cuando el reloj de su _netbook _le dijo la verdad.

—¡¿Las 12? ¡NO! —Se levantó de un salto justo cuando logró oír los llamados de sus padres. Antes de ir hacia la puerta de su departamento, tomó su celular de su mesa de luz y allí vio las más de diez llamadas perdidas de su madre—. Ay, no... —Desesperada y avergonzada, se tapó la ligereza de ropas con una bata y fue a recibir a sus padres.

Abrió la puerta y un emocionado Krilin se aferró a ella.

—Estaba preocupado, mi princesa... —susurró sin soltarla—. ¡¿Qué sucedió?

Se despegó de su padre y observó a 18, quien mostraba alivio en su mirada y alegría en su boca sonriente.

—Me desvelé escribiendo —explicó—. Hacía mucho que no me sentaba a escribir, y yo... —Avergonzada por asustar a sus padres, enterró sus ojos en el suelo.

Krilin le sonrió como sólo un padre sabe hacerlo.

—No importa, mi amor. —La tomó de la mano—. Lo importante es que estás bien.

—Bueno... —18, incómoda por la dulzura de la situación pero feliz por ver bien a su hija, suspiró largamente para luego buscar los ojos de su hija—. Te esperamos, tú prepárate para salir.

—Sí, hijita —agregó Krilin—. Tú tranquila, nadie nos apura. ¡No pasa nada! Ve, mi amor.

La joven necesitó abrazar a su padre y dedicarle una mirada dulce a su madre para expresar el cariño que sentía por ambos; sin tiempo que perder, finalmente fue a darse una ducha rápida, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con llave, pues no quería que vieran las fotos de Trunks desperdigadas por el suelo. Terminó de ducharse en tiempo récord y se encerró en su cuarto más de media hora. Ordenó las fotos y las escondió mientras se cambiaba, apurada por haberse quedado dormida justo _ese_ día. Pensar en que vería a Trunks dentro de poco tiempo la hizo sonreír y, a partir de allí, ya nada importó. Buscó un vestido azul _strapless _cuyo largo rozaba sus rodillas y lo vio perfecto para la ocasión, por lo cual decidió que sería lo que usaría aquel día. El vestido era sencillo, quizá demasiado, motivo por el que le agregó uno de los cinturones que había comprado en el centro comercial el día anterior. Unas botas negras, unas medias bucaneras oscuras y un pequeño abrigo de hilo que le llegaba hasta el busto, de esos que le gustaba usar sobre los vestidos para enojo de su madre, fue lo que completó su atuendo. Corrió hacia el baño, divertida al escuchar a su padre riendo mientras miraba unos dibujos animados en la televisión que tenía en su sala, y allí se maquilló levemente. Secó su cabello y lo dejó suelto para tapar algunas penosas marquitas que decoraban su cuello, producto de su noche con el demonio de ojos azules. Prácticamente lista, corrió nuevamente a su cuarto y buscó un collar de perlas negras exagerado, de esos que tan de moda estaban últimamente, y lo enredó en su cuello, para así reforzar al maquillaje con el que había tapado los chupones. Se miró al espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta de su cuarto y, al ver su cuerpo entero, supo que se veía bien. ¡Qué raro estar tan conforme! Trunks no sólo la había hecho feliz, se dijo, sino que además la había hecho sentir mejor consigo misma: su autoestima nunca había estado tan bien.

—Estoy lista —avisó a sus padres, apareciendo en su sala—. Perdón por tardar.

—¡Estás preciosa, mi amor! —la aduló Krilin, como siempre.

—Increíble que no te hayas puesto un gorro para tapar tu cabeza. —Su madre era poco ortodoxa para adularla, pero Marron bien sabía cuándo lo estaba haciendo; ésta vez así era.

Sin nada más por hacer allí, salieron a toda velocidad rumbo a la casa de Bulma. El viaje fue corto, pero a Marron se le hizo eterno, al revés del día anterior, cuando Trunks la había alcanzado a su departamento. Miró por la ventana, inmersa en un silencio inquebrantable, y poco tardó 18 en notar extraña a su hija.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió.

—No, mamá... —Para sorpresa de su madre, la joven se sonrojó.

18 permaneció en silencio. Krilin acotó, entre risas, que Marron seguramente tenía sueño, a lo cual su hija asintió.

—Dormí muy mal... —Pero ése no era el motivo para su estado pensativo y silencioso, ella bien lo sabía.

«Debería hablarles un poco, pero no me sale... Mejor que piensen que estoy con sueño».

No quería ser mala con ellos, al contrario; ese día, sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para socializar, porque su novela y Trunks, especialmente el último, llenaban por completo sus pensamientos.

«El cerebro no me sirve para otra cosa: hoy sólo puedo pensar en él...».

Sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento trasero del auto de su padre, donde dormitó hasta llegar a destino.

...

—Hija... —Krilin sacudió suavemente su brazo al llegar, inclinado sobre ella desde afuera del auto—. Hijita, llegamos.

El hombre sonrió. Marron era una mujer hermosa, inteligente e independiente, mas para él seguía siendo la niña dulce, _su princesita_, esa pequeña a la que llevaba en brazos a todas partes. Al despertarla, tuvo un _deja vu_ bien conocido: despertando a su niña luego de un largo viaje. La quería tanto...

—Papi... —Marron despertó después de tan corta siesta, cuando de dormitar pasó a, directamente, dormir. Se disculpó con su padre por la molestia de despertarla y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla—. Gracias.

«¿Cómo lo haces, Krilin?», se preguntó 18 mirando la escena, absorta en el aura magnífica que rodeaba a su esposo y su hija. «Le llegas con demasiada facilidad...».

Tal vez, ella no servía para tan tiernas situaciones, asunto que de alguna inesperada forma empezaba a pesarle. Tenía muchas historias oscuras en su pasado y ser dulce no era algo que hiciera bien; ni siquiera había sido dulce antes de ser convertida en androide, por lo cual veía esa escena de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre: ausente. Marron pasó a su lado y le sonrió levemente, casi mostrándose apenada. 18 contestó con otra sonrisa, fría ésta, pero era la única que tenía. Deseaba tener la certeza de que su extraña forma de demostrarle sentimientos a su única hija llegara bien a destino.

Caminaron por el jardín delantero de la enorme y amarilla edificación, cada uno con la misma sensación de siempre: Krilin recordando buenos tiempos, 18 sin demasiadas expectativas y Marron, como de costumbre, pensando en Trunks, en verlo, en estar cerca de él. ¿Experimentaba el mismo sentimiento de siempre al igual que sus padres? Tal vez no, se dijo.

«O a lo mejor sí», pensó después. «Quizá esto es igual que siempre, pues siento la ansiedad de verlo y los nervios por estar frente a él...».

En realidad, nada había cambiado. Pensarlo de esta forma la deprimió, mas se prohibió tal sentimiento. Ver a Trunks era suficiente felicidad; no podía estar mal, no debía lucir mal frente a él.

Entraron en la mansión una vez Bulma les abrió la puerta, como buena anfitriona que siempre demostraba ser. Krilin la abrazó tiernamente, dejando de lado esas situaciones divertidas de peleas; estaban más grandes y todo era emotivo para los viejos y buenos amigos. 18 fue menos efusiva, pero saludó cordialmente a su ocasional compañera de compras.

—¿Cuántos años cumples? —preguntó con su extraño sentido del humor.

Bulma le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—38, por supuesto —respondió. Ambas rieron, cada una a su manera. Luego, 18 le entregó la hermosa blusa que le había comprado y Bulma agradeció y elogió con ganas; le había encantado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bulma. —Marron la abrazó dulcemente, más tímida que otras veces—. Esto es para ti... —Le entregó la bolsa de librería y la madre del amor de su vida sonrió enormemente—. Espero te guste.

Bulma sacó el libro de la bolsa y rió una vez más, encantada con su regalo.

—Siempre sabes qué libro regalarme —afirmó—. Gracias, linda.

Las mejillas de Marron quedaron rojas de forma permanente a partir de ese momento: por un lado avergonzada, sintiéndose desnuda luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Trunks; por otro lado, estaba sonrojada por la idea de volver a verlo después de la última vez. ¿Cómo sería el encuentro? ¿Frío? ¿Dulce? Lo único que podía hacer la rubia era desear que fuera lo último, que no fuera frío en absoluto. No soportaría un desplante luego de tanto calor...

Eso sería capaz de desmoronarla.

Avanzó por las instalaciones ausentándose de todo y todos, desorbitada y pensativa. Bra no tardó en interceptarla.

—DEBES decirme DÓNDE compraste ESE vestido. —Poniendo énfasis a cada palabra que decía, la princesa híbrida observó maravillada el atuendo que Marron había elegido ese día—. ¡Es precioso! Me encantó.

Marron la saludó con alegría, aunque aún apenada. Hablaron un poco de ropa, cosa que ambas adoraban, y la rubia se detuvo a mirar la vestimenta de la hermana de Trunks. Tenía un _short_ negro, unos tacones fucsia que la hacían ver bastante más alta y una blusa ancha que hacía juego con los zapatos, del mismo color. La blusa dejaba ver parte de su bien formado estómago y le quedaba perfecta, pues sugería con su anchura cada curva del cuerpo femenino.

—Esas blusas te quedan perfectas —comentó Marron, un poco más simpática y extrovertida—. A mí no me lucen bien; soy muy delgada.

Y ambas continuaron hablando del tema, tan ensimismadas en su conversación y el tema que trataban que Marron jamás notó quién acababa de aparecer tras ella.

—¡Hermanito! —Bra se lanzó a los brazos de Trunks—. ¡Estás tan lindo hoy!

Marron giró sobre su propio eje y la respiración se le agitó al ver a la única persona que deseaba en el universo.

La utopía volvía a dar inicio.

Trunks abrazaba a Bra con cariño, sin prestar atención a la rubia, pero de un momento al otro, sin soltarse del agarre de su hermana, inundó con su azul los ojos de quien tenía enfrente, sonriéndole con un encanto sin precedentes. Dijo un _hola_ sin sonido que ella captó inmediatamente. Devolvió el saludo con ojos inevitablemente emocionados y un sonrisa honesta, avasallante. Por su parte, él se asombró por aquella emoción latente de Marron: se notaba a kilómetros que estaba feliz por verlo, cosa que reforzó un poco el orgullo herido del día anterior.

24 horas desde la última vez que se habían visto y todo era igual que la última vez. A través de los ojos del otro, cada uno sintió exactamente lo mismo: éxtasis, deseo, pasión colándose en sus poros. También había algo parecido a la alegría, a la dicha de poder volver a verse luego de tan complicadas horas de separación. Trunks, a diferencia de Marron, se vio abrumado por el sentir que le generó encontrarla otra vez; no esperaba esa reacción en su persona y tampoco encontrarse con tanta dulzura en los cándidos ojos celestes de la rubia.

Bra finalmente lo soltó y la situación se tornó incómoda: ambos sabían que la más joven estaba sobrando.

—Bra, siento el ki de Pan —comentó Trunks, nervioso a pesar de comportarse desenfadadamente, sus ojos inevitablemente fijos en Marron—. Esta chica... ¡Nunca se esfuerza por mantenerlo bajo! Siempre se la nota a kilómetros de distancia. No sabe mantenerlo oculto. —Terminó su discurso con una risa que fue capaz de contagiar tanto a su hermana como a Marron.

—¡Voy a buscarla! —exclamó la muchacha de cabello lila—. ¡Después seguimos hablando, Marron!

Bra se distrajo tanto ante la mención de su amiga que jamás notó el eterno gesto de emoción que llenaba sus facciones en ese momento, lo cual fue una fortuna para Marron. Agradeció la pequeña soledad que acababa de obtener en un rincón de la sala de tan inmenso hogar, sonriéndole una vez más a Trunks, sin poder evitar mostrarse apenada.

El hombre se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla, tranquilo en apariencia y encendido en sus instintos. El tacto de sus labios con la piel de la rubia los electrizó a ambos.

—Hermosa —no pudo evitar susurrarle.

Se miraron a los ojos por un par de minutos, silenciosos como nadie. Recordaron, cada uno por su lado pero sincronizados armoniosamente, la noche del viernes, esa donde sus cuerpos se habían unido por primera vez. Trunks recordó los ojos llorosos y la boca jadeante, la piel erizada por el placer que él le provocaba; Marron, por su parte, rememoró sus ojos en medio del acto, la forma en que éstos la miraban y la poseían en medio del frenesí apasionado. Recordaba su cuerpo brilloso, sus facciones deformadas por el goce y las sensaciones que producía en su interior; pero nada pesaba más que sus ojos.

Los ojos del demonio, las puertas de la perfección.

La desnudez del alma. Ese recuerdo, si bien resultaba un poco_ intenso_, era el más latente de todos.

—Después me gustaría hablar contigo —necesitó decir Trunks luego de un suave carraspeo—. Tuve una idea...

Sin más, se alejó de ella.

Marron sintió el temblor de sus extremidades y suspiró con fuerza, intentando alejar las sensaciones que la habían invadido. Sintió palpitaciones e, incapaz de controlarse, salió disparada al baño.

_Una idea_, había dicho. La incertidumbre empezó a devorarle el alma.

* * *

><p>—¡Hola! —Pan abrazó a Bra debajo del umbral de la puerta principal del hogar de la última—. ¡¿Cómo supiste que venía?<p>

La recién llegada dio paso a sus padres, sus abuelos, Oob, su tío Goten y su _casi_ tía Pares, quienes estaban justo detrás de ellas. Saludaron a Bulma mientras Pan reía junto a su amiga.

—Estaba hablando con Trunks y me dijo que sintió tu ki, que no lo sabes esconder, o algo así —respondió Bra, entre divertida y burlona.

—¡¿Y ese qué se mete? —musitó la guerrera lastimada en su orgullo—. Ahora verá...

Saludó a Bulma cariñosamente y a varios de los que deambulaban por la sala, entre ellos Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Piccolo, Yajirobe, Dende, Mr. Popo, Woolong, el maestro Roshi, Uranai Baba, Karin, Krilin, 18, Unigame y Lunch. Se sintió radiante rodeada de toda esa gente, esa _familia_ que tanto amaba. Vio cómo los grupos empezaban a formarse y sonrió con más efusividad al ver a las mujeres riendo audiblemente por un lado, y a los viejos y queridos guerreros hablando de artes marciales por el otro. Ver a su abuelo junto a Ten, Chaoz, Yamcha —siempre acompañado por Puar— y Krilin poniéndose al día le provocaba en el pecho una emoción gigantesca.

Después de mucho buscarlo, finalmente se topó con Trunks, a quien saludó casi olvidando por completo el programa _Secretos Públicos_, las fotos de Isabelle y, por sobretodo, olvidando el extraño momento del masaje que se había dado en su oficina.

—¿Conque no sé ocultar mi ki? —profirió con fingido enfado—. ¡Sí que lo sé ocultar! Es sólo que no veo motivos para hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Trunks, quien fumaba un cigarrillo en el umbral de la puerta vidriosa que daba al jardín lateral de la enorme mansión, rió audiblemente al escucharla.

—Basta con criticarte algo sobre tu ki y las batallas para que saltes como aceite.

Pan se sonrojó por el comentario.

Era cierto: Pan no le hablaba mucho, tal y como había sido en los últimos días, pero esto cambiaba cuando le hacían algún comentario burlón relacionado con las batallas. Cuando le herían su orgullo de guerrera no era tímida y seca en el trato, sino efusiva y malvada. No sólo con Trunks le pasaba, claro, pero él estaba en la lista.

—Siempre es así y lo sabes —refunfuñó por lo bajo, alejando los ojos negros de los azules. Su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba.

Trunks le dio un corto beso en la mejilla para saludarla.

—¿Aún no lo dejas? —comentó ella luego de aspirar el olor a vicio que traía pegado a él.

Trunks miró el cigarro y le dio una nueva calada.

—Estaba fumando menos, estoy fumando menos —mintió descaradamente—. Intento dejarlo, sí... ¡Pero no es de un día para el otro!

Pan pensó en que aquello era una lástima, pues esa adicción no era buena para su condición de guerrero ni mucho menos para su salud. Ella jamás iba a fumar, se lo había prometido a sí misma. No podía decir lo mismo de Bra, quien alguna que otra vez había probado a escondidas y no tardaría en caer. Allí se notaba la diferencia que siempre había habido entre los Son y los Brief: unos hijos del campo y la naturaleza, otros de los excesos de la ciudad. Era extraño y también enriquecedor que se llevaran tan bien.

—¡ADICTO! —gritó un recién aparecido Goten—. ¡Deja ya esa porquería! ¡DIJISTE QUE SOLAMENTE FUMARÍAS DE NOCHE! Mentiroso, mentiroso...

—¿Me das fuego, Trunks? —Se metió una pequeña y hermosa Pares, saliendo de atrás de su prometido con un cigarrillo largo y fino entre sus dedos—. Goten no me deja fumar en casa...

—¡Es tu culpa! —recriminó entonces el hijo menor de Gokuh—. Por tu culpa, mi Pares fuma...

—Fue culpa de Isa, Goten —contraatacó Trunks—. Fue ella quien le convidó un cigarrillo por primera vez. Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, ya sabes _dónde_ hacerlo.

Tanto Pan como Goten y Pares se sorprendieron por la mención y por el humor negro que Trunks había empleado con tanto desenfado. La más joven del grupo no lo sabía con tanta exactitud y Pares, si bien conocía un poco más a Trunks que Pan, tampoco; era Goten quien sí lo sabía: su amigo no tenía esa clase de humor, por lo menos no cuando de Isabelle se trataba. Que hubiera hecho un chiste de esa índole tenía que ver con otra cosa.

Algo le ocurría, algo extraño.

—¡Dame un encendedor! —Pares, viendo en su prometido un endurecido gesto de sorpresa, decidió interrumpir el instante tenso con su simpatía característica.

Trunks rió, sin percatarse de lo que su comentario había generado en los presentes. Decidido, continuó bromeando al ponerse el cigarrillo por la mitad en su boca y acercarlo al que Pares tenía en el mismo lugar, quien aspiró al verlos uno contra el otro. Poco tardó el vicio en encenderse.

—Gracias, bonito. ¡Te amo! —Lo abrazó, haciendo que todos rieran, menos Goten, más por lo absorto que estaba en sus pensamientos que por otra cosa.

Pronto, Pares y Pan lo olvidaron; sin embargo, Goten no lo hizo.

—¡Oye! —Pero prefirió seguirle el juego; ya en otro momento encontraría la oportunidad de hablar con Trunks sobre el tema—. ¡Eso fue casi como besarla en la boca! ¡ATREVIDO!

El ambiente se llenó de risas, las que Marron no interrumpió al sumarse al pequeño grupo junto a la puerta de vidrio.

—Goten, Pares, Pan... buenos días —saludó amablemente, como siempre lo hacía.

—¡Qué lindo vestido! —exclamó Pares al darle un corto abrazo—. Estás muy bonita.

—Gr-gracias —tartamudeó la rubia, apenada al sentir los ojos de Trunks sobre ella.

Goten le dio un beso y finalmente fue Pan quien se acercó a saludarla. Ambas se miraron por unos instantes y se sonrieron, sin más, la una a la otra.

A Pan, Marron le caía de maravillas, mas siempre la había visto como una persona un tanto _extraña_. Claro que ella misma lo era, bien lo sabía y bien se lo hacían sentir en todas partes, pero eso que Marron le generaba era distinto. Parecía vivir en una nube, siempre perdida en sus pensamientos, siempre distraída y retraída. Grande fue la sorpresa de la muchachita de cabello negro al percatarse de que la rubia, ese día, no se veía de esa forma: parecía feliz; no estaba ausente sino todo lo contrario. Eso sí: sus mejillas estaban rojas; signo distintivo de ella estar todo el tiempo sonrojada, en un eterno gesto de timidez.

Hablaron unos instantes y Goten y Pares siguieron su camino, uniéndose a la conversación de Chichi y Bulma. Quedó un triángulo, ese que Trunks, Marron y Pan formaban haciendo un círculo para poder mirarse los unos a los otros. Hablaron unos momentos acerca de Bulma, la fiesta y los invitados, ¡incluso se permitieron burlarse un poco del maestro Roshi y su habitual _vehemencia_ para con las mujeres! Marron contestaba los chistes maliciosos de Trunks con risitas tímidas y Pan todo lo contrario, pues reía a carcajadas. Cada uno parecía estar en su esencia.

Trunks deseó estar a solas con Marron nuevamente, ya sin el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Pan le caía bien, pero nunca había tenido demasiados temas de conversación con ella; el deseo que tenía por la rubia era más en ese instante. Mientras las dos chicas que lo acompañaban hablaban brevemente, Marron elogiando el estilo tan particular que Pan tenía para vestirse, siempre con sus pantalones negros, sus borceguís, su pañoleta, una blusa diminuta y unas cadenas colgando de su cinturón, Trunks pensó en cómo llevar a cabo su idea.

No fue necesario pensar tanto, pues en la sala apareció el invitado más difícil de la fiesta: su padre. Al percatarse de su presencia, la piel de Pan se erizó.

«Llegó el momento».

—Tengo que hablar con alguien; después seguimos, durante el almuerzo —exclamó—. Gracias por tus palabras, Marron... ¡Dímelas frente a Bra, así ella dejará de burlarse de mi estilo! —Riendo audiblemente con un poco de disimulo, con nervios atacándola, finalmente se alejó.

Nuevamente solos, Trunks deseó arrastrar a Marron al jardín, pero Pares fue quien interrumpió la nueva soledad de los amantes.

—¡Trunks, mi amor! —gritó ella, aferrándose al brazo del hombre—. Necesito que le cierres la boca a Goten, que está diciendo tonterías sin sentido, ¿me ayudas?

—Siempre —respondió él seductoramente. Antes de seguir a Pares, giró hacia Marron y le guiñó el ojo, señal que alejó de la rubia los extraños celos que habían empezado a embargarla.

* * *

><p>Regresó a la sala luego de pasar por el tocador para refrescar su rostro, nerviosa. Sus pasos eran desprolijos y masculinos; nunca se había esforzado por ser demasiado femenina y sinceramente no le importaba serlo, pues en su vida tenía otras prioridades. Justamente, era su prioridad máxima la que la conducía por los pasillos del hogar de su amiga.<p>

«Debo hablar con él...».

¡¿Pero cómo? Se sentía aterrada de sólo pensarlo.

Vegeta. Ese hombre era particular y no cualquiera sabía hablar con él. Era probable que solamente su abuelo supiera hacerlo, razón que debería de haber llevado a Pan a pedirle su ayuda para lograr su cometido; sin embargo, por más que había intentado animarse no lo logró.

«Debo hacerlo sola. ¡Soy una saiyan!».

La sangre guerrera era su orgullo y necesitaba aferrarse a ésta para tener más valor en los momentos más difíciles de la vida.

A pesar de ello, ese incentivo no parecía alimentarla lo suficiente esta vez...

Se acercó a Vegeta y, en el preciso instante en que sus ojos y los de él chocaron, se giró casi silbando para pasar desapercibida. ¡Cobarde! Se dijo que era la más cobarde del universo por haberse alejado de él de manera tan infantil, pero no pudo evitarlo: la mirada de ese hombre la intimidaba desde que tenía uso de razón.

«¡Maldita sea! No puedo...».

Frustrada, buscó a Bra con la mirada y decidió que mejor lo dejaría para más tarde, específicamente para después del almuerzo. No iba a evadirlo para siempre... ¿O sí?

«Debo hablar con él, es importante; mi valor como guerrera está en juego».

Su prioridad máxima: auto-superarse. Ser más fuerte, ése era su objetivo y por éste debía luchar. Debía esforzarse, debía hablar con la persona que había elegido para cambiar de aire.

Bulma la interceptó de un momento al otro y con un excelente humor la invitó al comedor, a ella y a todos.

—¡La comida está lista! —gritó mientras peinaba dulcemente a la mejor amiga de su hija, por quien sentía gran cariño—. Vamos, Pan. —Una última sonrisa y Pan tuvo que devolvérsela, sus mejillas más rojas que nunca.

«Después del almuerzo, después del almuerzo...».

Bra la tironeó del brazo y, una vez en el comedor decorado exquisitamente para la ocasión, su amiga la llevó hacia la punta contraria de donde tomaron asiento Bulma y Vegeta. Pan se sentó dos asientos después de la cabecera y Bra a su lado, junto a la punta. Con sus manos, la princesita le hizo un gesto a su hermano y a Goten, con la intención de que ellos las acompañaran.

—¡Ah! —Goten tomó asiento justo frente a su sobrina; Pares no tardó en acomodarse al lado de él—. ¿Aquí nos sentamos los jóvenes, verdad? ¡Éste es el rincón ideal para mí! ¡Es _el rincón juvenil_!

—Viejo —espetó Pan despectivamente.

—¡Eh! Sobrinita, no te lo permito...

Empezaron a discutir, mas Pan enmudeció cuando Oob tomó asiento al lado de ella. Su incomodes por estar tan cerca de él se hizo notar instantáneamente.

—_El rincón juvenil_ —rió tímidamente el muchacho—. Qué ocurrente eres, Goten.

El hijo menor de Gokuh rió desenfadadamente.

—¿Lo ves, sobrinita? Soy joven, lo lamento.

Oob y Pan se atisbaron unos instantes y llamaron la atención de los demás por dos motivos: el rojo en las mejillas de él y la boca torcida de ella. Para suerte de ambos, pues Goten se disponía a empezar con sus molestos chistes, Trunks llegó para acomodarse al lado de Pares. Pan observó, intentando ignorar a Oob, cómo llamaba a Marron para que los acompañara. La rubia caminó lentamente hacia ellos y Trunks le corrió la silla que estaba junto a él.

—Siéntate —le dijo amablemente.

—Gr-Gracias —susurró ella en respuesta.

Bulma levantó su copa, agradeció la presencia de todos sus queridos amigos y su familia, y dio la orden para que todo comenzara entre los desprolijos cantos de cumpleaños de Krilin, Yamcha y Gokuh que ella ignoró; no le hacía demasiada gracia cumplir años y la única excusa de festejarlo era pasar un rato divertido con su gente.

Unos sirvientes empezaron a traer los elaborados platos y el almuerzo comenzó. Las situaciones acostumbradas dieron inicio sin esfuerzo: los de sangre saiyan comiendo demasiado, los gritos de Chichi y Bulma, las risotadas de Goten, la antipatía de Vegeta, la desubicación de Gokuh, la perversión del maestro Roshi, las anécdotas del leve aunque rápidamente entonado Krilin...

—Papá... —Marron, entre dientes, llamó a su progenitor, quien estaba tres asientos después de ella—. No tomes tanto vino...

—Krilin, basta —Nro. 18, de acuerdo con el reto de su hija, le quitó la copa de vino blanco de las manos—. Te dará dolor de cabeza y quién te aguanta cuando eso sucede.

Krilin lejos estaba de ser aquel joven aventurero; a sus 63 años, debía cuidarse un poco más la salud; sus migrañas eran muy fuertes y sus mujeres dedicaban su atención a protegerlo de los alimentos y las emociones que pudieran afectarle. No tenía grandes problemas, pero ambas se preocupaban sobremanera por él y necesitaban verlo bien; él era el nexo entre las dos. Era el lazo que, simbólicamente, las ataba.

Cuando vio cómo su padre cambiaba el vino por el agua, obediente con 18, Marron pudo quedarse tranquila. Al girar su rostro, se topó con Trunks, que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Gesticuló una pequeña sonrisa y ella, una vez más, se sonrojó.

—Cómo lo cuidas, Marron. —Ella se impresionó por el comentario, al que él le quitó seriedad al reír brevemente—. Es muy dulce que lo cuides así... —susurró con sus ojos fijos en su plato.

Ella no respondió, simplemente enterró su mirada en los cubiertos y sonrió levemente.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Pan había decidido fijarse en Trunks y Marron para ignorar a Oob. ¡No se le había ocurrido nada mejor! Y grande era su sorpresa al observarlos: parecían tener cierta _complicidad_ que no recordaba haber notado en ellos; según sabía, no eran grandes amigos. Ahora, intercambiaban miradas cortas que siempre terminaban igual: sonrisas en ambos y rojo en las mejillas de ella. Con esos cortos contactos visuales, parecían decirse _muchas_ cosas.

«Qué curioso», pensó sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, pero empecinada en analizarlos con tal de ignorar a quien estaba comiendo a su lado.

Llegó la hora del postre y el _rincón juvenil_, como lo había bautizado Goten, empezó su propia conversación, alejada de las anécdotas de los clásicos Guerreros Z. De alguna forma, se sumergieron en su propio mundo, ese donde las épocas de las más arduas batallas no habían existido o, si lo habían hecho como en el caso de Trunks y Goten, simplemente quedaban de lado: esa generación era la de la paz, la que no había sufrido las consecuencias de tantos enemigos poderosos y bien conocidos por guerreros como los que estaban a unos asientos de ellos. Vivían en la paz, la disfrutaban y, sin culpa, no sentían gran apego por esas leyendas que iban de la mano de gente como Gohan, Piccolo, Gokuh o Vegeta, ni siquiera Yamcha, Ten, Chaoz o Krilin.

Esa generación, la más reciente entre los Guerreros Z, era el resultado a tanta lucha: la merecida paz.

Pares y Bra, sorprendiendo levemente a Goten por la buena energía que compartían la una con la otra, se hundieron en una _importantísima_ conversación acerca de moda. Se pusieron a hablar de colores, de cortes, de accesorios... Marron las escuchaba y sentía curiosidad por lo que decían, mas no quiso entrar en la conversación. Goten y Oob, para sorpresa de la rubia pues el último no parecía muy apegado a ese tipo de cosas, hablaban enérgicamente de videojuegos. Pan, por su parte, se odió a sí misma cuando acotó ante un comentario del moreno que se empecinaba por ignorar, comprando el ticket para participar en la conversación. Por lo que Trunks entendió al escucharlos, hablaban de juegos de pelea; no pudo evitar reír ante los debates _ideológicos_ sobre qué era mejor, si un personaje de gran velocidad, si un peleador de ataques a distancia, si uno de agarre...

—¡Te digo que el rápido es mejor! Como... —Goten empezó a darle ejemplos a su sobrina, obstinada como nadie cuando había que tener la razón en ese tipo de tópicos.

—¡NO! —gritó Pan—. No entiendes NADA, tío. El agarre es el mejor porque...

Trunks reía al escucharlos, sin maravillarse con la conversación debido a que hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba videojuegos, cuando el arrastre de la silla a su lado se escuchó.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó disimuladamente a Marron, justo antes de que ella se pusiera de pie. Como había movido su silla hacia un costado, estaba inclinada hacia él.

Marron se sonrió.

—Vuelvo... en un momento. —Carraspeó suavemente, presa de sus nervios.

—De acuerdo. —Él dejó de observarla y el gesto repentinamente desinteresado desorbitó a la rubia, quien ninguna atención prestaba a lo que en esa mesa se estaba hablando, sino que estudiaba enfermizamente los movimientos del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Confundida, se encaminó rápidamente al baño. Una vez allí, lugar al que le costó llegar debido a que solía perderse fácilmente en la mansión de los Brief, se miró al espejo por varios segundos, casi como si hubiera olvidado para qué se había encerrado en ese cuarto. Un respingo de su cuerpo indicó que ella finalmente había recordado, así que sacó su polvo compacto de su cartera y retocó su maquillaje, a fin de que las marcas pecadoras no pudieran ser captadas por nadie. Al terminar, volvió a contemplarse en el espejo y su respiración se disparó. ¡Estaba por estallar! Tragó saliva y se marchó del baño temblorosa; sus piernas flaqueaban paso a paso por los pasillos de la Capsule Corp. Necesitó depositar una mano en la pared más cercana para dominar sus nervios. ¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Empezaba a marearse, a asfixiarse.

«Trunks...», susurró su corazón, desesperado por la incertidumbre, por la cercanía engañosa de tenerlo a su lado en la mesa sin que_ nada _pareciera ocurrir entre ellos; no saber qué pasaba entre los dos, sin conocer el _nombre_ de lo que había sucedido en la noche del viernes. Quería gritar, quería escribir, quería huir de ese lugar y jamás en su vida volver a verlo.

Quería olvidar que él existía, que la perfección se llamaba Trunks Brief.

Tosió y caminó unos pocos pasos, conteniendo las lágrimas que sus nervios le imploraban derramar, cuando pasó cerca de una puerta blanca y electrónica que se abrió justo cuando ella pasó frente a ésta. La rubia, entonces, tardó demasiado en reaccionar. Su mente se anuló y su raciocinio se negó a funcionar, embriagado por la irrealidad de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Unos labios la besaban dulcemente y unos brazos la mantenían aprisionada contra la pared de un cuarto de armarios y mesas metálicas llenas de circuitos, herramientas y aparatos sin terminar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién la besaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Lo siento... —resolló una voz masculina sobre sus labios—. No pensaba hacerlo aquí, pero ya no lo soportaba más.

Sus sentidos, de un segundo al otro, despertaron. Así, Marron fue testigo de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Una mano la había alejado del pasillo y la había introducido en un cuarto que, al parecer, era un laboratorio. La puerta que estaba tras ellos tenía una luz roja en su picaporte electrónico, indicando la presencia de seguro. Sus ojos viajaron desde sus pies y subieron lentamente por el cuerpo que tenía frente a ella. Al llegar a la boca, tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no entrar en pánico. Los rasgos del rostro, el cabello y, finalmente, los ojos...

—Trunks... —farfulló—. Yo...

Él volvió a besarla, sólo que esta vez acompañó al beso con pasión. La boca hacía lo que quería con ella: la mordía, la succionaba, la lamía y la acariciaba. El beso era rápido, desprolijo e incalculablemente vehemente.

—Me vuelves loco... —susurró él, sus labios acariciando el mentón de la rubia—. Te lo haría ahora mismo.

Al escuchar las desquiciadas palabras, Marron se agitó. No era capaz de moverse, totalmente a merced del híbrido. Trunks siguió besándola y, en un arrebato, levantó la falda de su vestido hasta su cintura. Bajó los ojos por el cuerpo y se fijó en las piernas femeninas.

—Bucaneras —jadeó, haciendo referencia a sus medias—. Quieres matarme, ya lo entendí...

Lo siguiente fue confuso: él la levantó, la chocó contra la pared y tironeó de sus piernas para que rodearan su cintura. No tardó en presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella; la dureza entre las piernas de él le hizo entender a Marron _qué_ era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Trunks... —Los besos en el cuello atragantaban palabras. ¡Estaba atrapada! No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir; ese cuerpo, ese hombre y esos ojos la condenaban a la locura—. ¿Aquí...?

Unos jadeos femeninos despertaron de la alienación al hombre, quien detuvo su pasión de un instante al otro: la depositó delicadamente en el suelo, acomodó su ropa y, sin más, la miró a los ojos.

—Perdón —dijo—, se me fue la mano...

Marron, envenenada por las pupilas, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—No, está bien... —afirmó—. Perdóname tú a mí, es que...

Trunks devolvió el abrazo.

—No pasa nada —aseguró—, fue mi culpa: me moría por tocarte. —Sin poder detener el impulso, puso una mano a cada lado del rostro femenino y la besó profundamente en los labios—. Me muero por tocarte...

—Y yo muero por que... me toques —se atrevió a responder ella, provocando una sonrisa en él.

—Bueno, entonces te diré lo que haremos... Como te dije, tuve una idea para después de la fiesta. —Al decir aquello, no contuvo una risa—. Escúchame bien...

* * *

><p>Un café negro humeaba frente a ella, pero ningún caso le hacía. Su cabeza no estaba ahí; estaba lejos, muy lejos del resto de su cuerpo...<p>

«Tengo que hablar con él», se dijo por enésima vez.

¿Pero cómo?

—Pan, tu café se está enfriando —comentó Bra, quien seguía sentada a su lado. La examinó con la mirada al no obtener respuesta—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No... Es que, quiero... —susurró—, quiero...

«Hablar con tu maldito padre, eso quiero».

¿Pero cómo?

—¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar aire? Me aburren las anécdotas de Yamcha —murmuró en su oído su amiga, mirando de reojo al ex novio de su madre.

—¡No! —musitó la hija de Gohan frente a las palabras de Bra—. Creo que necesito estar... sola.

—¿Eh? —Bra no pudo evitar sorprenderse y, al mismo tiempo, preocuparse—. ¿Sola? ¿Qué te pasa? Me puedes contar...

—Después te cuento —dijo, harta de la insistencia de la tenaz híbrida—, te lo prometo. Ahora, déjame que vaya afuera un rato...

Bra, sin más, se resignó.

—Ok, como quieras... ¡Pero me cuentas, eh!

—Sí, sí...

Bebió el café de un sorbo, impresionando al _rincón juvenil_ entero, para encaminarse hacia donde destacaba el ki del padre de su mejor amiga; sin embargo, algo la detuvo. Trunks y Marron, esos a quienes llevaba toda la tarde observando, volvieron a la mesa luego de desaparecer por largos minutos. Primero se había marchado Marron y, minutos después, Trunks hizo lo mismo. Era extraño, pero ese _algo_ seguía notándose en ellos: la rubia estaba por demás sonrojada, ajena a todo y todos, al igual que ella; el hermano de Bra, por su parte, se veía un poco más serio que de costumbre. Algo flotaba entre ellos, algo que no lograba comprender ni discernir.

«Deja de evadir, niña... ¡Estás distrayéndote a propósito!», se retó. «Ve a hablar con Vegeta de una endemoniada vez...».

Se levantó y, lentamente, se alejó de la mesa donde los Guerreros Z continuaban conversando ávidamente. Al alejar sus pasos, pudo sentir con un poco más de claridad el ki del miembro de la realeza saiyan: estaba en la cámara de gravedad, la que bien sabía dónde quedaba por ser aquella casa un segundo hogar gracias a la estrecha amistad que mantenía con la menor de los Brief. Sus pasos fueron lentos, temerosos, desconfiados; era un manojo de nervios con y sin justificación.

¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo ir hacia Vegeta?

«Porque es demasiado imponente...».

¿Y por qué lo había elegido a él entonces?

«Porque es casi tan fuerte como mi abuelo».

Motivos suficientes, se dijo, pero los nervios no la abandonaban por más que luchaba y luchaba, como la guerrera que era, contra éstos.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y tan dejada a la inercia que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad del Príncipe de los saiyan.

—Aquí voy... —farfulló sin más.

Tocó la puerta con fuerza y una voz gruesa y antipática traspasó todas las paredes.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres, mocosa? —masculló Vegeta, quien ni bien terminó de almorzar se alejó de los amigos de su mujer—. Sé que eres tú...

«Ay, no...».

Quiso irse, pero el orgullo, al fin, pudo imperar en su espíritu.

—¡Quiero hablar con usted! —bramó para asegurarse de que la escuchara—. Es de suma importancia... ¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Algo importante? —La risotada déspota le enfrió los huesos—. A ver, sorpréndeme. —Abrió la puerta de un instante al otro.

—Se-señor... —balbuceó, nuevamente comandada por los nervios, con el orgullo minimizado frente al resto de sus sentimientos.

—¡Si vas a tartamudear así, como una imbécil, entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo! —espetó el imponente guerrero, amagando con cerrarle la puerta. Como lo pensó, ante el amague, la _niñita_ de Gohan lo detuvo. Sostuvo la puerta con sus manos; el orgullo había regresado.

Pan, se dijo el hombre, era así: la chiquilla era fuerte, era dedicada, mas tenía esas características _molestas_ propias de los Son que tanto despreciaba. Humanos, simples humanos llenos de emociones vulgares. A pesar de ello, la chiquilla no le era del todo antipática: entrenaba más que la gran mayoría y con motivos distintos a los de, por ejemplo, su hijo: Trunks entrenaba porque lo ayudaba a liberar tensión; Pan lo hacía porque quería ser más fuerte que todos. Le_ agradaba_ esa absurda determinación.

Entraron a la cámara y Vegeta cerró la puerta. Cuando llegó al medio del espacio, se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos fijos en los de la muchachita.

—Rápido, porque estoy ocupado —se limitó a decir.

Pan tragó saliva, apretó los puños y dejó que esas palabras, tanto tiempo contenidas, brotaran de su garganta:

—Quiero ser su alumna —musitó.

Vegeta no se contuvo al reír.

—Qué buen chiste, niña... Qué buen chiste.

—¡No es un chiste! —espetó ella en respuesta—, lo digo MUY en serio.

—Tonterías. —Vegeta caminó a lo largo de la cámara y se detuvo justo detrás de Pan—. Los saiyan de Clase Alta, como yo, entrenamos a gente que tenga en sus venas sangre que esté a su nivel, no a indignas herederas de inútiles soldados de Clase Baja.

Pan rechinó los dientes, incapaz de mirarlo e incapaz de replicarle.

«Sabía que iba a saltar con esas estupideces, lo sabía...».

—¿No vas a hablar? —continuó provocándola el padre de su amiga—. Tu poder de pelea va en aumento. Estás furiosa... ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas? Muestra un poco de orgullo, chiquilla.

—Yo... —Pan, agitada, intentó regular su respiración. Cuando ésta se calmó un poco, fue capaz de retomar su pedido—. Estoy estancada, mi poder no crece desde hace tiempo.

—Es natural: tienes poca sangre saiyan en las venas y, para colmo, eres la nieta del débil de Kakarotto.

Intentando ignorar la ofensa que Vegeta había proferido, la joven retomó la concentración que requería en ese momento.

—Sé que mi sangre es menor a la de todos ustedes, pero durante toda mi vida he podido evolucionar. Logré la Fase 2 hace relativamente poco, muchísimo después que mi padre, pero lo logré... ¡Y quizá entrené el doble, o el triple! No lo sé; sí sé, en cambio, que me he esforzado... —Un nudo en la garganta desregularizó su voz—. ¡Me he esforzado tanto, maldita sea! —Adiós a los nervios: pudo ser franca con el poderoso guerrero que permanecía de pie tras ella—. Tanto, tanto... Si con esfuerzo logré este nivel, entonces con esfuerzo debería lograr aún más poder... ¡Tiene sentido! Es lógico, ¿no? Así que quiero cambiar de maestro con el único fin de volverme más poderosa. —Volteó hacia él y lo escrutó con la mirada, más segura de sí misma de lo que Vegeta hubiera esperado—. Usted es un guerrero formidable, uno de los guerreros que más admiro —afirmó sin atisbo de mentira posible: cada endemoniada palabra era cierta—, por eso lo elegí... ¡Y no me voy sin respuesta! Quiero ser su alumna, señor Vegeta.

La media sonrisa del susodicho apareció en su rostro.

—¿Y por qué quieres ser más fuerte? —inquirió con menos agresividad de la usual—. Mi respuesta depende de tu respuesta.

Claro que no iba a aceptarla bajo ningún concepto, ¡era la nieta de Kakarotto! Ni en sueños iba a aceptarla; a pesar de todo, sin embargo, sintió cierta curiosidad por la siempre presente determinación de la muchachita.

Pan pareció emocionarse.

—Porque quiero ser más fuerte —aseguró con cierto ápice de inseguridad fuera de todo pronóstico—. Quiero ser más fuerte para poder auto-superarme...

—¿Estás segura? —indagó el Príncipe, su media sonrisa más presente que nunca—. No te veo demasiado convencida, niña.

—Sí... —farfulló, sorprendida de sí misma por un instante.

¿Se había hecho esa pregunta alguna vez? Sí, pero la respuesta, en la intimidad de su mente, era totalmente opuesta a la que acababa de proferir.

—Mientes —sentenció el guerrero—. Vete, me haces perder el tiempo.

—Pero...

—¡Nada! Vete ahora mismo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de la furia que me provoca el que me hagan perder el tiempo.

«No puedo irme, ¡no ahora! Debo ser sincera... ¡Totalmente sincera!».

El esfuerzo de toda una vida estaba en juego. ¡No podía claudicar! No cuando de su poder se trataba.

«¡No dejaré que todos estos años de esfuerzo hayan sido en vano!».

No lo iba a permitir.

—¡QUIERO SUPERAR A OOB!

Vegeta no ocultó la sorpresa. Se permitió permanecer sorprendido frente a ella por medio minuto, aunque, acto seguido, nuevamente rió.

—Vete —dijo—. Sí, esto es lo que crees, mocosa: un rotundo NO.

Los brazos de la muchacha cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, superados por los nervios, aplastados por la negativa. Sintió un retorcijón en el pecho: estaba desolada por ese _no_, que no paraba de retumbar en su cabeza una y otra vez.

«No es posible...».

Tantos nervios en vano, tantas evasivas conscientes e inconscientes en vano; tanto esfuerzo en vano...

Años y años de esfuerzo en vano...

—¡Por favor! ¡¿Por qué no? ¡¿Es porque soy la nieta de _Kakarotto_? ¡Es absurdo!

Se le había ido todo de las manos: estaba deshecha, loca, irritada, enojada. Estaba triste, destruida por el rechazo de esa persona a la cual respetaba y que, por un momento, le había dado un halo de esperanza.

¿Y ahora qué podía hacer?

—¿Quieres saber por qué no? —preguntó sin darle importancia al asunto un Vegeta frío, idéntico a como era habitualmente—. Te lo diré: tu motivo es estúpido. Por lo estúpido es que no eres digna de ser mi alumna.

—¡¿Qué?

Vegeta le dio la espalda.

—No tengo por qué decirte esto, pero te lo diré de todas formas: entrenar para auto-superarte está bien; entrenar con el único fin de superar al _niño mágico _es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.

—¡Pero si usted entrenó toda su vida para ser más fuerte que mi abuelo!

El guerrero de Clase Alta estaba dando vueltas una vez más, pero al oírla se detuvo. Su ki aumentó, quizá por la molestia que sus impetuosas palabras acababan de generarle.

—Vete, insolente... ¡No entendiste nada! Eres una niña mimada, como todos los saiyan _incompletos_ que conozco, mis malditos hijos incluidos. —Se cruzó de brazos una vez más, conteniendo la ira—. Si te lo digo es justamente por eso: ¡entrenando para superar a alguien no lograrás nada! Por eso estás estancada: porque tu motivo para superar tus límites es tan absurdo como tu idea de que el Príncipe de los saiyan en persona te entrene. ¡Jamás lo haría! Pero ahora menos: sé perfectamente por qué te lo digo.

¿Más información de la esperada? Esa fue la sensación que agobió a Pan al escuchar al padre de su amiga. ¿Vegeta, acaso, le estaba diciendo que no podría hacerse más fuerte con ese motivo, basándose en su propia experiencia para afirmarlo? No era más información de la esperada, era _demasiada_ información.

Confundida y a punto de lagrimear indignamente, salió disparada de la cámara de gravedad. Una vez fuera, caminó sin rumbo aparente, la inercia domando nuevamente sus acciones. Más pasos y más necesidad de derramar esas lágrimas indignas; más opresión en el pecho, más humillación.

Se detuvo en una pared cualquiera de un pasillo cualquiera. No sabía dónde estaba ni por qué estaba allí, pero nada la detuvo: pegó su espalda a la pared y dejó que sus piernas flaquearan; terminó en el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas flexionadas y, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, lloró.

«Este es mi tope... No importa cuánto me esfuerce...».

—Y todo por culpa de ese imbécil...

El imbécil que no era únicamente más fuerte, sino que era más bueno, más noble, más _perfect_o que nadie que hubiera conocido alguna vez.

Él era todo lo que ella no era y jamás sería.

Y, para colmo, no sólo le había ganado en todo, sino que se la había ganado a ella.

—Y por eso te odio, Oob... Te odio...

* * *

><p>—Ya vengo —susurró Trunks a su lado.<p>

Marron, como siempre, se sonrojó.

—¿A dónde...?

—Vuelvo en un ratito, lo prometo. —Una sonrisa terminó de convencer a la rubia, quien devolvió el gesto con idéntico encanto.

Salió del comedor sintiéndose un poco aburrido: ¡no quería estar ahí! Amaba a su madre más que a nada en el mundo, mas no estaba de ánimos para socializar con toda esa gente. Así como amaba a su madre, amaba a esa familia que eran los Guerreros Z: ellos, todos y cada uno de ellos, eran su _verdadera_ familia. Sentía especial afecto por muchos de los que en ese comedor charlaban, discutían, se abrazaban o se ignoraban...

Pero no. No quería estar ahí.

Quería estar en su cama, justo al lado de Marron. _Juntos_, así se imaginaba con ella: desnudos, abrazados, unidos...

Los pares en la desesperación pegados el uno al otro, volando enlazados hacia el infierno.

Se sintió caprichoso como pocas veces en su vida. ¿Era Marron un capricho? No quería pensarlo en detalle: por ahora prefería disfrutar, de ella y de esa unión, de ese calor maravilloso que desprendían cuando estaban juntos.

Quería sentir el calor en ese preciso instante...

Estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero ésa era la sensación que lo embargaba. No parecía haber otra alternativa: entrenar un poco con su padre podría sacarle esa misteriosa tensión de adentro.

Sí, era buena idea.

Al caminar al que fuera su cuarto cuando aún vivía allí, de donde pensaba sacar algunas ropas de entrenamiento, se topó, inesperadamente, con Pan. Estaba sentada contra la pared, hecha un bollo tembloroso. Parecía sollozar. Preocupado, no dudó al acercarse a ella: se agachó justo frente a la muchacha, dedicándole inmensa curiosidad a través de sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió.

Pan se sobresaltó. Lo miró a los ojos confundida y todo fue claro para él: sí, estaba sollozando.

—Trunks, yo no... —farfulló avergonzada, limpiándose las lágrimas rápida y desprolijamente. Se agitó ante los ojos azules.

«¡¿Por qué justo él? Qué vergüenza, Dende... ¡De mal en peor!».

Era asquerosamente tarde para esconderse y que nadie la viera en tan deplorable estado.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estabas llorando. —Le sonrió encantadoramente—. Tú no lloras por cualquier cosa, Pan... Si gustas, puedes confiar en mí.

La nobleza de ese hombre era asombrosa, eso era algo que Bra siempre le destacaba de su hermano: podía tener días malos, días pésimos, días tristes, y la nobleza siempre estaba ahí, sin importar qué estuviera sucediendo en la cabeza o el corazón de Trunks.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas una vez más. ¡Todo la afectaba! La sonrisa del híbrido, al parecer, no estaba exenta de ello.

—Trunks, esto... —balbuceó confundida—, esto no es lo que piensas. ¡No te preocupes! —Forzó una sonrisa que ni ella misma se creyó—. Estoy bien, en serio...

Trunks asintió a cada palabra que la muchacha largó frente a él, mas algo no cuadraba desde su perspectiva.

—Si estuvieras bien no llorarías.

Silencio sepulcral que la joven no se atrevió a interrumpir. ¡Tenía toda la razón! No quería admitirlo y, de hecho, no lo admitiría; sin embargo, la razón se mostraba más cruel que nunca con ella. Que Trunks, ese Trunks del masaje improvisado, de las manos propias llenas de su aroma, fuera la persona que la encontrara así le daba la pauta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor: no podía tener menos suerte; no existía suerte más desafortunada que la suya.

El aroma, la imperiosa necesidad de olfatear los dedos que habían masajeado la espalda de ese hombre...

Se sonrojó, cosa que Trunks, lejos de interpretar con justicia, vio como signo de vergüenza. Pan estaba avergonzada, por llorar y por haber sido descubierta. La sonrisa del híbrido se amplió.

—Tonta... —susurró junto con una certera caricia en su cabello negro—. No sé qué te pasó, pero si puedo ayudarte dímelo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Era natural ser así con Pan: era una Son, era la sobrina de su mejor amigo, era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Una prima lejana, como la misma Marron, aunque la de cabello negro, a diferencia de la rubia, provocaba otro tipo de reacciones en él: le parecía encantadora, aunque _particular_; una persona un tanto misteriosa, pero con inmensa fortaleza.

¿Cómo marcharse a entrenar con su padre si la muchachita lloraba así? Enternecido por el, a su perspectiva, inocente llanto, rompió en carcajadas que no denotaban burla; denotaban aprecio,_ familiaridad_.

—NO —espetó repentinamente Pan, aparentemente ofendida—. Nadie puede ayudarme... Ahora sí que nadie puede hacerlo.

Los ojos azules fueron invadidos por la confusión. ¿Qué significaba ese cambio de ánimo tan abrupto? Claro que era esperable de Pan, mas...

—No quise ofenderte —aclaró—, perdóname si mi risa significó eso para ti. —Se puso de pie luego de que ella lo hiciera: ahora, estaban uno frente al otro, con las diferencias de altura enmarcadas perfectamente—. ¿Por qué lloras? En serio: puedes confiar en mí...

Imposible que él no se preocupara: a simple vista, se dijo Pan, Trunks parecía un tanto frío, calculador, inalcanzable; de fondo, a pesar de ello, otra cosa estaba latente: esa maldita nobleza, esa maldita tendencia a preocuparse por los demás. No sobraban ni faltaban los motivos: Trunks, de haberse topado con otra persona y no con ella llorando en el pasillo, se hubiera preocupado de igual modo.

—Déjame en paz... ¡No lo entenderías! —gritó. Las lágrimas se derramaban contra su voluntad—. ¡No lo harías...! ¡Tú tienes más sangre saiyan que yo!

«¡¿Eh?», la extrañez por las palabras de la muchachita lo tocó. «¡¿_Más sangre saiyan_? ¿De qué habla?».

Antes de poder inquirir acerca de tan enigmática frase, la joven se marchó a toda velocidad.

—¡PAN...! —la llamó en vano.

De pie en medio del pasillo, no sin antes darse un minuto entero para intentar entender lo que acababa de pasar, decidió ir a entrenar con su padre. Era mejor mantenerse alejado de Marron mientras estuvieran en esa casa, así que entrenar era una excusa ideal para evitar el roce que tanto se moría por concretar.

«¿Qué le pasará a Pan?», volvió a preguntarse.

No había modo alguno de averiguarlo.

Sin más, se dirigió a su antigua habitación.

* * *

><p>El portazo que le dio a la puerta del baño al encerrarse no fue suficiente: no existía forma de terminar de expresar toda la furia que sentía.<p>

Se sentó en el suelo y volvió a abrazarse, como cuando estaba en el pasillo. Calor, necesitaba un poco de calor.

Sólo hasta que estuvo segura de que no quedaba ápice de su llanto en su rostro, Pan se levantó y fue hacia Bra, aunque la herida mortal en su orgullo latía sin parar en su interior.

El dolor era asfixiante... Quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p>Cuánto malhumor dominaba a su padre. ¿Por qué sería? No había podido entrenar ni media hora con él: su violencia era extrema y tuvo que abortar la idea de entrenar por ello; no quería salir con varios huesos rotos de la cámara de gravedad. Había días en que entrenar con Vegeta no era una opción viable. Increíblemente por tratarse del cumpleaños de su madre, éste día era uno de esos. Decepcionado, tomó una ducha en el baño que le perteneciera cuando vivía ahí, retornó a las prendas que había elegido para la reunión y, al llegar a la sala, vio cómo su madre sonreía a Tenshinhan y Chaoz, quienes al parecer estaban a punto de retirarse. Al verlo, también lo saludaron.<p>

—Nos vemos —contestó a los gestos de camaradería de los ex alumnos del maestro Tsuru.

Segundos después, los imitaban Lunch, el maestro Roshi y Woolong. Lentamente, la reunión llegaba a su fin alrededor de las 17 hs.

—Bueno... —suspiró Trunks mientras revisaba sus bolsillos—, yo también me voy. —Besó a Bulma en la frente luego de abrazarla—. Tengo cosas que hacer, mamá. Espero no te moleste que me vaya.

Bulma, aferrada a la cintura de su hijo, sonrió ampliamente satisfecha.

—Está bien, mi amor —aseguró—. Vegeta lleva horas en la cámara de gravedad pero aquí está Bra, así que estaré bien. —Apretó más fuerte a Trunks—. Aunque más vieja, bien al fin...

Devolvió la fuerza en el abrazo, riendo enternecido. A pesar de que a veces se enojaba excesivamente con ella, la quería.

Y mucho.

—De acuerdo —Sin más, dio inicio a su plan—. Me voy al Distrito 8 a visitar a una amiga —dijo al grupo de invitados que conversaba a su lado—. ¿Alguien quiere que lo alcance?

Cruzó los dedos en su bolsillo infantilmente.

«No me falles. Goten. Te conozco».

—¡Llévame, sí! —gritó su mejor amigo.

Trunks rió con un ápice de malicia en sus gestos: Goten odiaba conducir y también odiaba volar con Pares, pues ella nunca quería bajar del cielo, cosa que lo irritaba. Por todo esto, siempre aceptaba ir con Trunks, a quien sí le gustaba, de hecho le fascinaba, conducir.

—¡Qué lindo eres, Trunks! —Pares, adorable como ella sola, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Alguien más? —inquirió. Observó un instante a Marron, quien ya sabía que ésa era su señal.

—¿Dijiste... Distrito 8? —preguntó la rubia con infernal respeto, tras el que intentó disfrazar sus imperantes nervios.

—Sí, Marron —afirmó él con fingida despreocupación, aún aferrado al abrazo posesivo de Pares—. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres que te alcance?

—Voy a mi casa, en el Distrito 7 —comentó la mujer, percibiendo la mirada de sus padres sobre ella.

—¿Ya te vas? —indagó el sobreprotector Krilin.

—Sí, papá. Anoche no dormí bien, estoy muy cansada.

Al oírla, Trunks se preguntó si aquello era cierto o una mera excusa para evadir a su padre. ¿A qué se había debido su mal descanso?

¿A lo mismo que el suyo?

—Si quieres yo mismo te llevo —insistió el amigo de Gokuh.

—No es necesario, Krilin —se metió finalmente Trunks—. Quédense con mi madre un rato más. —Sonrisa honesta, infalible cuando había que persuadir—. En serio: confía en _nosotros_.

Al decir _nosotros_, por supuesto incluía a Goten y Pares, todo con la intención de convencer al padre de su amante. Tenía que llevársela con él.

Por eso la idea de irse con ella de la casa de sus padres: para pasar lo que quedaba de día junto a su par en la desesperación. Eso era lo que le había explicado a Marron en el laboratorio: quería estar con ella, a solas, aunque fuera por un par de horas.

Tenía que poseerla. Lo necesitaba. El calor de su cuerpo necesitaba a ese otro calor, el de la rubia del viernes, la que tan enfermizamente lo había invitado a desnudar su alma frente a ella.

¿Cómo no poner excusas absurdas y hacerse el tonto? La adicción que sentía por ella anulaba toda posibilidad de sentido o razón.

Krilin, celoso como nadie cuando de su hija se trataba, se mostró renuente, mas terminó aceptando para tranquilidad de ellos, quienes deseaban aunque fuera un minuto a solas en medio de ese día tan lleno de personas ajenas a lo que les pasaba por la cabeza.

Finalmente, los cuatro se marcharon junto a Yamcha y Puar, quienes iban al Distrito 5. El guerrero del desierto le comentó a Trunks que justamente allí estaba el hotel donde se estaba hospedando junto a su inseparable gatito volador.

Llegó el turno de las despedidas y Trunks, lleno de curiosidad, se acercó a Pan, que charlaba con su hermana en el sofá aparentemente _bien_; un ápice de melancolía, a pesar de ello, adornaba sus facciones.

—No llores más... —susurró luego de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Espero estés bien.

Ella no ocultó el fastidio ante sus palabras. No le dijo ni hizo nada: lo ignoró con todo el disimulo que le fue posible a su mal genio. Al alejarse de ella, Trunks rápidamente dejó de lado el asunto; no parecía tener sentido darle demasiada importancia al llanto, no si ella no le iba a decir ni una palabra al respecto. Se puso su pañoleta y su gorra y salió de la mansión.

Se marcharon en una camioneta 4x4 que era suya, donde todos los invitados pudieron acomodarse como quisieron. En el volante, por supuesto, iba él; en el asiento de acompañante, Yamcha cargaba a un Puar que empezaba a dormitar sobre su hombro; atrás, Goten tenía a su novia a un lado y a Marron al otro. El estéreo no demoró en llenar el aire de ruido y las risas explotaron en el vehículo, cortesía de Goten y Yamcha, una excelente dupla del buen humor. Se burlaban de verdaderas estupideces, ajenos a las dos personas que, sin que nadie lo notara, estaban inmersas en el mutuo estudio visual. Trunks y Marron se miraban a través del espejo retrovisor cada instante posible, sin perderse detalle. Él retiraba su mirada para devolverla a la calle, aunque no permitía que la tardanza para volver sus ojos a la rubia fuera excesiva; ella en ningún momento cesaba en vislumbrarlo.

Distrito 4. Goten y Pares se despidieron con buenos deseos para todos, y con burlas para el conductor.

—¿Así que vas a ver a una_ amiga_? —inquirió el menor de los Son—. Te lo tenías escondido, eh.

El hijo de Vegeta no disimuló la antipatía.

—Susu, Goten.

Su amigo adoptó un color azulado al escuchar ese nombre.

—¡AH! Susu, la _malvada_ Susu... Mándale saludos llenos de rencor de mi parte.

—Como siempre —respondió el de cabello lila, indiferente.

Cuando la pareja ingresó a su edificio, la camioneta arrancó nuevamente. Yamcha acariciaba a Puar, quien finalmente se había quedado dormido, tiernamente aferrado a la ropa que cubría sus hombros. Como Marron mantenía los ojos hipnotizados en el espejo retrovisor, sin proferir palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, el lobo solitario se fijó en quien tarareaba la canción de la radio a su lado, ausente a pesar de su evidente presencia física.

—¿Te molesta si fumo? —pidió saber la ex pareja de su madre.

—No, tío, a mí no me molesta. —Esta vez, sin disimulo, Trunks clavó los ojos en Marron—. ¿A ti te molesta?

La respuesta de la rubia se hizo desear unos segundos, esos que le llevó dejar de lado la hipnosis.

—Eh... —farfulló, nerviosa y tímida como siempre—. No... No fumo, pero no me molesta si fumas, tío Yamcha.

Lo cual era mentira, por supuesto, mas la cortesía era menester en ella, incluso cuando de ese maldito veneno se trataba.

—Gracias, sobrinita —Finalmente, Yamcha encendió un vicio—. ¿Quieres uno, Trunks?

—Sí, por favor... Se me terminaron. —Tomó uno de la caja que el guerrero le extendía y lo encendió en el primer semáforo rojo que se encontró.

Largaron el humo de sus pulmones, y Yamcha llenó sin culpa el silencio que predominaba a su alrededor:

—Oye —se refirió a Trunks—, ¿en qué quedó el asunto del libro de tu abuelo? No quise preguntarle a Bulma, pero lo vi en las noticias y...

—Juicio —espetó el híbrido—. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, aunque la idea de darles una golpiza a los de la editorial es tentadora.

—Me imagino. —Yamcha vio la extrema y repentina seriedad del hijo de su amiga y se arrepintió del tópico escogido—. Es una lástima que se metan con él...

—Lo es —volvió a espetar el hijo de Vegeta—, pero que no te quepa la menor duda, Yamcha: los vamos a destruir.

Entonces, Yamcha recordó el inmenso cariño que, según le había comentado muchas veces Bulma, sentía Trunks por su difunto abuelo. Se arrepintió del todo por el tópico escogido.

—Marron, ¿algún novio escondido? —Era la única alternativa, se dijo, así que giró hacia su sobrina adoptiva y la observó largamente.

Marron se sonrojó profusamente.

—Tío, por favor... Yo... —Avergonzada, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Los hombres de este mundo no entienden nada —aseguró el guerrero del desierto—; no se explica que estés sola. —Rió pícaramente, inundando con su característica simpatía el vehículo.

—Que no te escuche Krilin —agregó Trunks entre risas.

La rubia se sorprendió por el comentario de Trunks. Al parecer, había notado los celos innatos de su progenitor.

—¡Vamos, linda! Debes regalarte la compañía de un buen muchacho —continuó Yamcha—. Krilin tendrá que aceptarlo algún día.

—No es que no lo permita, lo que pasa es que... —Más nervios que nunca. No fue capaz de seguir hablando.

Trunks continuaba observándola a través del espejo retrovisor, expresando algo absolutamente indescifrable con sus pupilas. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? ¿Acaso los orbes azules intentaban transmitir un mensaje? ¿Qué trataban de decirle?

¿Por qué no dejaban de mirarla?

Se sintió desnuda; la sensación fue tan sincera que terminó por volver a tapar su rostro. La vergüenza de la desnudez pública provocó notorios temblores en su cuerpo.

—Quizá no apareció la persona indicada —exclamó, entonces, el demonio, destilando una serenidad que ella, por su parte, lejos estaba de poder dominar.

Yamcha se sorprendió al oírlo.

—Sí, puede ser. —Iba a decir algo más, pero el ver la puerta del hotel a través de la ventana no le permitió proseguir—. Aquí me bajo yo. —Se inclinó hacia atrás con cuidado de no despertar al dormido Puar para saludar a Marron, quien le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos pronto, tío.

Luego, Trunks le dio la mano en gesto amistoso.

—Cuida de mi sobrina —pidió el lobo solitario.

—Confía en mí, tío. Nos vemos.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, Yamcha tomó a Puar en brazos y se alejó definitivamente.

Finalmente estaban solos.

Trunks arrancó la camioneta y, a medida que avanzaba por las calles, rió.

—Veo que Yamcha es el _tío fiestero_ de todos. No sabía que también lo llamabas _tío_ —comentó.

—Él me lo pidió cuando era niña: _dime tío Yamcha _me decía siempre que me veía... —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro que Trunks bien pudo atisbar por el espejo retrovisor.

—Igual conmigo —agregó Trunks—, aunque confieso que siempre me costó: la desfachatez extrema de mi madre hizo que jamás me ocultara que él había sido su novio por tantos años. Era raro llamarle _tío_ sabiendo que él, tranquilamente, podría haber sido mi padre.

Rieron juntos, aparentemente relajados.

—Admiro lo bien que se llevan a pesar de ser ex novios —afirmó Marron, un poco más suelta que de costumbre gracias al clima distendido que imperaba—. No debe ser fácil...

—Si me preguntas a mí, siempre he pensado que él jamás olvidó a mi madre —se sinceró Trunks—. Se nota.

—¿Cómo es que se nota?

—Odia a mi padre, eso es lo que se nota: lo odia con toda su alma por más que intenta no dejarlo en evidencia. Es más fuerte que él.

A Marron se le encogió el corazón. ¿Cómo no recordar lo que ella misma vivía con Trunks? Lo amaba fielmente de toda la vida y jamás había odiado a alguien como a Isabelle Cort, la mujer que le había quitado toda posibilidad de acercamiento a él que ella pudiera planear. Isabelle _se lo había quitado_... Qué identificada, de repente, se sintió con su tío adoptivo.

—No es fácil perder a quien amas... El odio, en esa situación, es el camino más fácil y natural. No es el mejor, por supuesto, pero...

Semáforo en rojo. Trunks volvió a clavarle las pupilas a través del espejo, sorprendido.

«Está pensando en él...».

Frunció el ceño casi sin darse cuenta, intimidando sin desearlo a Marron.

«Quizá, él no está con ella porque está con otra...».

Percibiendo la incomodes de quien lo acompañaba, Trunks forzó una sonrisa.

«Imbécil...».

El demonio lo era: ¿cómo rechazar a una mujer tan inspirada por su causa? Ese sujeto, se dijo, no merecía el amor de Marron.

Apretó el volante y, al ver el verde del semáforo, arrancó. Fueron derecho unas diez manzanas, hasta que Trunks se metió en una estación de servicio. Aparcó justo al lado del autoservicio del establecimiento.

—Pásate adelante —pidió el saiyan, aún con esa sonrisa de significado imposible de descifrar. Marron abrió la puerta sin contradecirlo. Una vez estuvo acomodada en el asiento de acompañante, Trunks no tardó en salir del coche. Antes de alejarse, volteó hacia ella—. Voy a comprar cigarrillos —anunció—. ¿Gustas algo? ¿Un chocolate o algo por el estilo?

La ternura invadió el complejo universo de la rubia, quien con aplastante timidez pidió una barra de chocolate blanco, su favorito. Sabía perfectamente cuál adolescente se sentiría al guardar el envoltorio en la caja de fotos que se escondía bajo su cama. Sí, se sentiría una maldita y feliz adolescente.

—Vuelvo en un momento, linda.

«_Linda_...», farfulló Marron en su mente, sin evadir la sonrisa que necesitó gesticular.

La utopía estaba volviendo a ella, tan perfecta como la última vez.

Al encontrarse sola en la camioneta, se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento, tan plenos sus sentimientos y tan desquiciada por los nervios que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para alejarse lo más posible de la realidad: Trunks y ella eran, ahora, personas _cercanas_, personas que se deseaban con ímpetu. Era inconcebible, lo era desde el viernes en Onix y lo seguía siendo en ese instante. ¡Demasiada _perfección_ para creer en lo verdadero de la situación! No podía estar sucediendo...

«Pero está sucediendo...», contrarrestó su mente, ese lado racional que lograba mantenerse en funcionamiento a pesar de los efectos de esa droga antropomorfa llamada Trunks Brief. «Esto no es mentira ni invención de mi mente. Pero debo ser honesta conmigo misma: es mejor que no me ilusione, pues él no parece demostrar un interés que vaya más allá de lo sexual».

Sus dientes rechinaron junto con un quejido gutural de su garganta. La respiración se desregularizó y las extremidades se paralizaron. La frustración llenaba su mundo.

«Sólo soy su amante».

—¿Marron? —Trunks, sin que ella lo notara, había vuelto. No sabía en qué momento, pero así había sido—. ¿Estás bien? —inquirió asomándose por la ventana de la puerta del conductor.

La susodicha, apenada, abrió los ojos y los internó en los de su acompañante.

«Sólo soy tu amante».

—No importa, descuida... —profirió, desconcertando a Trunks por la respuesta audible que dio a la tortura a la que la sometían sus pensamientos—. Estoy... bien... —Al notar lo desprolijo del comentario que había hecho en principio, disfrazó la frustración con las mejillas rojas, la timidez innata y la amabilidad de sus gestos.

Trunks le restó importancia al asunto y subió rápidamente al auto.

—Para ti. —Le dio una barra de chocolate blanco en mano que sacó de una bolsita con el logo de la estación de servicio al frente—. Esto es para mí —dijo al sacar un paquete de cigarrillos que dejó apoyados sobre el tablero del volante—. Y esto... eh... —Riendo, sacó un paquete de condones que fue a parar a su bolsillo.

El rubor de Marron se propagó.

«Sólo soy tu amante», continuó torturándose mientras él arrancaba el coche. «Pero no me importa: estás aquí, a mi lado...».

Era mejor domar el placer de Trunks que volver al pasado, a esos tiempos de bocas cerradas y cuerpos lejanos, esos tiempos de ojos enterrados en lo más profundo de la tierra y manos apretadas para siempre con tal de calmar los nervios de no poder mirar, tocar y _sentir_ a ese hombre. Era mejor ser su amante que solamente ser la hija del amigo de su madre.

Era mejor ser su amante que ser una más de la marea de las almas sin _significado_.

El viaje continuó en silencio hasta que Marron, de un instante al otro, fue capaz de abandonar sus elucubraciones para permitirse disfrutar el fabuloso placer de la degustación de chocolate. Abrió el paquete y, con una delicadeza absoluta, femenina a los gritos, cortó un pequeño trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Ajena a todo, lo saboreó sin sospechar que unos ojos azules la atisbaban con una lujuria que nada tenía de implícita. Un nuevo semáforo en rojo fue la señal para el híbrido: depositó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Marron y, decidido, la hizo viajar a través del sedoso cabello dorado. El azul se incrustó en el celeste en forma de predicción: la unión se concretaría en el primer instante de privacidad que tuvieran.

Ambos lo sabían, ambos lo deseaban de igual forma.

—Quiero dormir contigo esta noche —dijo, quebrando el silencio con la sensualidad de su tono, Trunks—. Vamos a tu casa, buscas todo lo que necesites y luego vamos a mi departamento. _Necesito_ dormir contigo...

Los ojos de Marron no pudieron abrirse más. La idea le causó una impresión tan grande que no hubo manera de ocultarla. La mano se alejó de ella, volvió a la palanca de cambio y la camioneta continuó su marcha hacia el Distrito 7. Los ojos azules esperaron respuesta internándose en el camino, alejándose lo más posible de un rechazo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Marron no salía del shock, pero afortunadamente fue capaz de responder con un modesto, suave y tímido _sí_. Trunks suspiró al oírla.

—Distrito 7... —murmuró.

* * *

><p>—¿Y ahora qué hago? —susurró sin alejar su mirada del cielo que empezaba, con lentitud, a dar paso a la noche. El ocaso de las montañas Paoz, demasiado bello para ser real, aparecía al fin.<p>

Acababan de llegar de la Capital del Oeste y Pan no tardó en decir que iría a entrenar al bosque, cosa que a nadie de su familia le sorprendió. A pesar de que deseaba entrenar en verdad, allí estaba, sobre las ramas de su árbol favorito, decidida a aguardar la aparición de la luna que siempre respondía sus preguntas.

—¿Qué hago...? —volvió a susurrar, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Su orgullo estaba herido, por Vegeta y por Oob, especialmente por el último. Nunca sería más fuerte que él, lo sabía.

—No si no tengo manera de mejorar mi rendimiento.

Y la manera se había desdibujado con ese asqueroso_ no_ de Vegeta.

—Maldito...

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo cómo el frío se colaba por sus poros. Su madre le había enseñado a darle su calor a los que tienen frío en casos extremos, mas nadie podía ayudarla a ella, nadie podía darle el calor que necesitaba; debía dárselo ella misma.

No era digna, al parecer, de _otro_ calor.

—Pan... —la llamó una voz repentinamente.

—Te dije que me dejaras sola, Oob.

Él no hizo caso alguno a sus palabras, al contrario: de un brinco, alcanzó la rama donde estaba sentada. Se colocó justo frente a ella.

—Se te notó triste buena parte del día... ¿Qué sucede? Confía en mí.

—_Tú no lloras por cualquier cosa, Pan... Si gustas, puedes confiar en mí._

Frunció el ceño. ¡¿Por qué insistían en molestarla? Quería estar sola, con su debilidad destruyendo su espalda debido al peso imposible que arrastraba en su espíritu.

—Vete...

—Pero Pan...

—¡DÉJAME SOLA! —bramó sin culpa—. Lo único que haces estando aquí conmigo es que me odie más a mí misma.

Oob no entendió a qué se refería, por lo que su rostro se llenó de incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué odiarte? No tienes motivos... —Intentó acariciarla, pero ella lo rechazó con violencia.

—Los tengo más cerca de lo que crees... —Sin poder contenerse más y odiándose más que nunca por el hecho de estar frente a él, sollozó amargamente.

Oob permaneció a su lado por segundos, minutos, horas. No supo cuánto, pero permaneció allí, inmutable en su gesto de preocupación. Y ella lloró, lo hizo por la vergüenza, por el orgullo herido, por no obtener la soledad que nada iba a solucionar, pero que por lo menos podría consolarla.

«Este es el fin... Ya no tiene caso entrenar. Ya no volveré a pelear...».

Porque ya había perdido la batalla de su vida: esa que mantenía a solas con el hombre que, lleno de amor, la atisbaba sin perder detalle.

Y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, sin rechazar el abrazo que Oob le dio para consolarla.

* * *

><p>De pie allí, de nuevo. Ese inmenso departamento la invitaba a perder su vista en el espacio, mas no había forma de hacerlo: nada era más bello que la belleza en sí misma, nada era más importante que él cuando estaba cerca de ella. Nada tenía la oportunidad de ser perfecto cuando la <em>perfección<em> se encontraba presente, dispuesta a humillar a lo tangible e intangible de su entorno con su mera existencia.

Ella no veía nada cuando Trunks Brief estaba cerca: en esos momentos, sólo existía él.

Sólo importaba él.

Aguardó a Trunks más temblorosa que el viernes; él hablaba con Tsuki, su gatita, en algún punto de la cocina. Se había disculpado con ella unos momentos para poder ir a darle alimento a su mascota. Lo escuchaba reír junto a la gatita, con una dulzura que, por algún motivo, le costaba imaginar en él.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que pudo sentir unos pasos cerca, cada vez más cerca al juzgar por el ruido que hacían los pies sobre el suelo.

Finalmente, el calor. Un cuerpo se apoyó contra el suyo, haciendo notar cada parte que lo constituía sobre su espalda. Unos brazos rodearon sus senos con una naturalidad inaudita, y una respiración, que se agitaba segundo a segundo, acarició la piel de su cuello.

—¿Tienes frío? —susurró seductoramente una voz masculina—. Estás temblando, Marron.

¿Cómo tener frío? Cómo, se preguntó. Su temblor tenía motivos infinitamente más complejos que el que podía representar el clima. No era el frío del cuerpo; era el frío del alma. Al entenderlo, respiró entrecortadamente y respondió la pregunta que llevaba minutos enteros en suspenso, flotando entre los cuerpos que simplemente se dedicaban a sentirse:

—Humíllame... —pidió la rubia en un hilo de voz, escalofriantemente nerviosa, ansiosa de que el calor envolviera su alma con posesión.

Trunks, con delicadeza a pesar de la sed de violencia a la que lo inducía la blanquecina piel femenina, volteó a Marron hacia él. Frente a frente, buscó los ojos celestes sin éxito, pues éstos estaban entregados hacia un ángulo perdido que no se dirigía a él. Decidido, levantó la mandíbula y condenó al celeste al posarlo sobre su azul. Las almas querían desnudarse lo más pronto posible.

Lo sabía, ella se lo decía con una honestidad abrumadora.

Un beso que él inició lenta y casi tímidamente se convirtió, con el pasar de los segundos, en un acto sensual que invocaba al calor. Sus manos levantaron la falda, asieron las piernas y las enredaron en su cintura; sus pies caminaron lentamente hacia su cuarto. Los besos cesaron y reiniciaron las caricias, las miradas acurrucadas por el frío, por el calor que querían crear al posarse sobre la otra. ¿Cuándo habían terminado en la cama, sin ropa que censurara la intimidad de sus cuerpos? No lo sabían, tampoco les interesaba. Trunks subió su cuerpo al de ella y, antes de dar inicio al acto, se permitió estudiar los ojos de su compañera por última vez.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, sonrisa cuyo _significado_ Marron lejos estuvo de descifrar.

«Es el goce de humillarme», reflexionó deteniendo su respiración, sintiendo _ese_ calor en el interior de su cuerpo. «Es el goce de saberse dueño absoluto de la _perfección_».

El goce de poder tenerla allí, así, entregada a él con tanta belleza a cuestas. Solos, él y ella, y él sonreía por esa soledad, por poder ser _otro_. Era el goce de no sentirse él, de ser el demonio con _significado_ de esa mujer, de ser _su_ demonio y no Trunks Brief.

El goce de ser _otro_, cualquier otro menos él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota Final del Capítulo VII:<strong>_

_Ante todo, lo de siempre: perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo, pero me trabé durante MESES con la escena de Vegeta... ¡No soy experta en usarlo! Y me da cierta vagancia tener que escribirlo... Sin embargo, lo necesitaba en esta ocasión, así que de a poco tuve que ir construyendo esa maldita escena._

_Frustración absoluta. XD  
><em>

_Lo cómico (?) es que tengo capítulos adelantados aún, pero a éste lo había dejado sin las escenas del medio. XD_

_Agradezco la buena onda de MyaFanfictions, que me tiró muy buena energía por Facebook para este update. ¡Gracias, linda! =)_

_Vamos a aclarar algunas cosillas: _

_Bulma cumplió 38 (?): ese es un chiste que siempre hace mi mamá. XD NADIE sabe su edad (solamente yo XD), y cuando le preguntan ella siempre responde lo mismo "cumplo 38" (lo dice con una voz MUY graciosa, la grabaría y la subiría a Youtube para que la escucharan XDDD). Como Bulma me recuerda un poquito a mi mamá con lo loca que es (?), me pareció un chiste acorde a ella. XDDD_

_Bra: si es un poco más dulce con Trunks es por todo el tema de Isabelle. Las cuñadas se querían mucho aparentemente, por lo cual ella siempre se sensibiliza al ver a su hermano. _

_Ya ahondaré en la relación entre Isa y los Brief. _

_Lunch: está en la fiesta porque yo lo digo (?). Nunca me gustó que le sacaran protagonismo así que quise incluirla acá, como si nunca se hubiera ido (?). Esa listota de invitados se la dedico a Esplandian. XD_

_Las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro: ¿alguna vez les pasó ir a una reunión y que ni bien llegan no hay mucho que decir, por lo cual las mujeres se ponen a elogiarse la ropa y los hombres hablan de fútbol? Bueno, reemplacemos el fútbol por las artes marciales y ahí tenemos una situación frecuente en el universo (?). No soy fanática de la moda (onda que me visto de negro y jamás me verán con otro color XD), pero es común que ni bien llegás a un lugar entre chicas te pongas a decir "qué lindo vestido", "qué lindo esmalte de uñas" (?) y demás. No estoy menospreciando el poder comunicativo de mi sexo, de hecho a veces me preocupan mis tendencias feministas (!), pero son cosas que me han pasado y me pareció que poner algo así acá era ser un poco fiel a una especie de "realidad". Frivolidad hay en todos lados y desgraciadamente a las mujeres nos imponen muchas cosas dentro de la sociedad para que seamos "mujeres". Upa, está naciendo una feminista en mi cuerpo (?). _

_Em... Mejor cambio de tema. =D_

_El rincón juvenil de Goten (?): mi prima, mi primo, mi hermano y yo hacemos exactamente lo mismo en reuniones familiares: nos sentamos en la otra punta de la mesa, lejos de nuestros padres. Y así empiezan las charlas sobre Dragon Ball que mi prima mira torcido (mi hermano y sobretodo mi primo también son fans de la serie n.n... ¡De hecho, Trunks es el personaje favorito de mi primo!), aunque cuando hablamos de música (el otro gran tópico) se prende felizmente. No sé si será así en otras familias (?), pero nosotros lo hacemos y la pasamos genial. XD_

"_Tú no lloras por cualquier cosa, Pan": Si Trunks dijo eso, creo que tiene que ver con lo que pienso sobre Pan: todos piensan de ella como una niñita llorona, cosa que no considero que sea. La Pan de GT es una Pan OOC a más no poder... Esa encantadora y valiente niña del final del manga NO iba para ese lado. _

_Por eso esa frase: porque pienso de Pan como una guerrera valiente, dedicada, apasionada... Podrá ser gritona, mandona e histérica (?) como su madre y su abuela, pero si algo caracteriza a Chichi y a Videl es la fortaleza de sus personalidades... Pan ES fuerte no sólo en lo que a ki respecta, sino en la entereza de su espíritu._

_Mi teoría, ni más ni menos. Puede estar mal, puede estar bien, pero no es más que mi perspectiva personal. n.n_

_Tengo gran cariño por las tres y en Pan intento reunir lo que admiro y aprecio de las otras dos. _

_Mi papá me ayudó a darle nombre a las partes del auto, asunto del que no conozco NADA: tablero, espejo retrovisor... XD ¡Me dijo que haga desbarrancar, y que si lo hacía me ayudaba a describirlo! Es un poco sanguinario. XDDDDD_

_Y eso... ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me hace demasiado feliz leerlos. ¡Gracias por leer, por firmar, por interesarse en esta historia! Significa demasiado para mí._

_Lamento no poder decirles cómo termina el fic en este preciso instante, pero siento que hacerlo sería sacarle la emoción, tanto a la lectura de Uds. como a mi propia escritura... ¡Así que a los que me pidieron que dijera en esta nota final con quién se queda Trunks, les pido perdón! No puedo hacerlo, no es mi estilo. _

_=)_

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.<p> 


	9. VIII: La empatía

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VIII<em>

"_La empatía"_

xxx

* * *

><p>¿Qué clase de sonido era ése? Intentó comprender mientras sus ojos, rebeldes, se negaban a abrirse. El sonido, sin embargo, se negaba a cesar.<p>

—Maldita sea... —susurró con honestidad, odiando al sonido y amando la perpetua oscuridad que provocaba tan magnífico efecto: estaba tan oscuro que sus ojos, al abrirse, aún parecían cerrados.

Suspiró aliviada, feliz por poder permanecer en esa oscuridad para siempre, y una cosa la desconcertó: al intentar moverse, el instinto de buscar comodidad para su cuerpo demandando sus acciones, un peso muerto sobre su cintura la detuvo. Abrió los ojos del todo, y cuando logró acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de ese cuarto, pudo atisbarlo. El brazo de un hombre rodeaba su cintura, tan dormido como quien era dueño de esa extremidad.

Una sonrisa radiante se manifestó en su rostro.

Apagó el celular que hacía las de despertador aquella odiosa mañana de lunes, que de no ser por ella jamás iba a dejar de sonar sobre la mesa de luz que más cerca tenía, y giró, cuidando al moverse de no perturbar el sueño de quien la abrazaba. Al darse la vuelta, la _perfección_ se mostró, honesta, frente a ella.

La sonrisa no tuvo vergüenza de ampliarse.

—Trunks... —dijo en murmullos, sin desear despertar a su amante de una forma abrupta—. Trunks, son las 6:30...

Los ojos se abrieron por fin. El azul se mostró dormido frente a ella. El brazo, cuando el cuerpo pudo reaccionar del todo, apretó más su cintura; la sonrisa que él le dedicó paralizó su corazón.

«Al fin», se dijo, feliz. «Al fin sé lo que se siente...».

Despertar en los brazos del amor de su vida.

—Buenos días, Marron —la saludó dulcemente Trunks, su voz más dormida que la de ella.

—Buenos días.

Se abrazaron, sintiendo la desnudez del otro con fabuloso detalle en sus pieles.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos; ninguno parecía tener intenciones de soltarse. El calor los envolvió con sencillez y todo estuvo dicho: estaban contentos, ambos.

Les gustaba estar así, les gustaba despertar con el otro frente a sus ojos.

Les gustaba, por sobretodo, mirarse a los ojos como lo hicieron en ese mismo instante: se miraron con detalle, sonrientes aunque dormidos, felices aunque la realidad del trabajo y las obligaciones estaba por venírseles encima.

—Hay que trabajar... —dijo Marron, odiando tener que decirlo, pero sintiendo la obligación de hacerlo. Él era su propio jefe; ella una simple empleada que debía cuidar sus horarios a rajatabla.

—Lo sé —contestó Trunks muy a su pesar.

Se levantaron, se desperezaron y él, tan cortés como ella siempre había imaginado que era, le dejó su baño avisándole que usaría el del cuarto de huéspedes que estaba a dos puertas de su propia habitación. Marron agradeció la privacidad y se separaron.

Fue al baño personal del hombre y en pocos minutos ya estaba debajo de la ducha donde el sábado a la mañana se habían bañado juntos. Lo extrañó horrores mientras ponía un poco de shampoo en la palma de su mano, el agua resbalando sin cesar por su piel. Se había llevado su cepillo de dientes, ropa para cambiarse, incluso sus cremas para el rostro y el cabello, todo con tal de molestarlo lo menos posible. Se consideraba una persona fanática del no molestar, del no importunar a las personas con sus caprichos: lo suyo era, básicamente, una exageración del significado de la palabra _respeto_.

Se enjuagó el cabello lentamente, sin querer salir de allí, intentando no pensar en absolutamente nada, cosa que era inútil en su situación. Vio un moretón en la parte frontal de su muslo derecho y perdió su vista en ese violeta que manchaba la blancura de su piel: ¿en qué momento había sucedido? El momento exacto se le vino a la cabeza como una llamarada de incongruencias, de acciones retorcidas. Una fuerte mano apretando su muslo, la respiración entrando y saliendo de entre los dientes que rechinaban frente a ella, los gruñidos que escapaban de la contención de esos dientes...

Los ojos azules...

Fijos en ella, más desnudos que el cuerpo que la hacía suya de esa forma tan vehemente.

Los ojos que se clavaban en los suyos, adornados por el exquisito calor del violento movimiento oscilante de sus cuerpos.

—¿Marron?

Se sobresaltó al oírlo. El recuerdo se desdibujó.

—¿Tr-Trunks? —farfulló girando sobre su eje hacia la mampara de la ducha, esa que sorpresivamente encontró abierta. El demonio la miraba desde el umbral con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura.

Se detuvieron a mirarse el uno al otro por un par de segundos, cada uno con un pensamiento distinto: ella pensaba en lo inaudita que le parecía la naturalidad que Trunks expresaba frente a ella, esa _comodidad_ de estar casi desnudo, con sólo esa toalla por censura, frente a sus ojos, _a ella _justamente, que cada vez que tenía aquella escultura enfrente sentía que el suelo temblaba; y él pensaba, por su parte, lo hermosa que era ella, lo dulce que le parecía, lo femenino de sus movimientos, de su cabello, de su mirada, de su piel, de esas manos que tapaban sus partes íntimas haciendo juego con las mejillas eternamente rojas. Era una mujer con todas las letras, imposiblemente hermosa a pesar de no tener lo que mucho hombre definiría como _cuerpo perfecto_: sus caderas eran humildes al igual que sus senos, y su cintura diminuta, delgada hasta el límite de lo concebible, pero hermosa al fin. Había algo en esa piel que le provocaba ese pensamiento: su femineidad resultaba sencillamente adictiva. Era delicada como una pluma de ángel.

La delicadeza era, definitivamente, lo que más le fascinaba de ella.

—Como nunca uso la otra ducha, olvidé que allí no había shampoo... —Rió un poco apenado, atravesando con su voz el ruido del agua, de las respiraciones, de los corazones que latían a mil por hora.

—Si quieres, puedes... _aquí_... —Sonrió tímidamente, incapaz de decir una palabra más.

La alegría que Trunks le expresó le dijo, sin embargo, que el mensaje había llegado perfectamente a destino. Dejó la toalla a un lado e ingresó en la ducha, recreando la escena del sábado, llenando el espacio de una belleza incalculable, tan inaudita como lo que sucedía entre ellos. Ocupó el lugar principal bajo el chorro de agua con única intención de mojarse totalmente el cuerpo. Luego de ello, la vislumbró.

—¿Te ayudo? —Sin esperar la respuesta que ella era incapaz de darle, la atrajo hacia él.

Pegó el costado del cuerpo a su pecho y con sus dedos peinó el cabello dorado, retirando el exceso de espuma de éste. Marron cerró los ojos por instinto, elevando su rostro hacia el grifo. Relajarse parecía imposible, mas era, al parecer, una obligación.

Trunks no dejó de mirarla ni por un instante. Se estaba excitando, sí, pero algo más reinaba en él. Esa delicadeza, en ese instante específico, inspiraba acciones diferentes a las de la noche anterior. Ambos, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, se agitaron, y siguió escrutándola, atendiéndola, mimándola...

Se sentía _bien_ ser así con ella.

La volteó lentamente y no fue hasta que lo hizo que Marron abrió los ojos: se topó con él, con pasión dibujada en sus pupilas, con las manos que sujetaban fuertemente su rostro. Se acercó a ella no sin antes gesticular una sonrisa, para fundirse en su boca gracias a un beso. Movieron sus labios contra el otro de forma pausada aunque profunda, haciendo énfasis en ésa y no en aquélla.

Se sentía bien ser _otro_, ser dulce, ser alguien que no era capaz de ser de verdad por motivo de la delicadeza de esa mujer de alma constantemente desnuda.

La abrazó sin cortar el beso. La suavidad de los pequeños labios de la rubia sobre los suyos era demasiado notoria, demasiado dulce, demasiado excitante. Quería alzarla, chocarla contra la mampara y hacérselo de la misma manera que la noche anterior, con la desesperación a flor de piel.

Pero no podía...

La soltó y ambos, mientras tomaban aire, volvieron a contemplarse. Ella estaba roja, sonriente aunque con un ápice de timidez escondido en alguna parte. Esa tendencia a hablar poco era tan innata como la delicadeza que profesaba. Trunks se mostró serio, pensativo por un motivo indescifrable. Marron entrecerró los ojos sin querer, intentando comprender lo que le sucedía. Él clavó sus dedos cerca de uno de los ojos celestes y los deslizó lentamente por el pequeño rostro. Cuando llegó a su boca, le dio un pequeño beso donde sus dedos acababan de tocar, y se alejó definitivamente. Fue hacia el pote de shampoo y comenzó a lavar su cabello con su contenido, casi completamente a espaldas de ella, quien permaneció inmutable, dura sobre el lugar donde él la había abandonado.

«¿Qué fue eso?».

¿Qué era lo que le decía con los ojos?

La ducha compartida transcurrió con normalidad y, al terminar, desembocó en un silencio notorio. Se cambiaron, se arreglaron, en el mismo cuarto a pesar de estar, de alguna manera, separados. Marron, al terminar de secarse su cabello, se miró al espejo que Trunks tenía en la pared de su habitación, rectangular y moderno, y lo usó para confeccionar su prolijo rodete de trabajo. Al verse totalmente lista, se lamentó de ello. Al verla preparada, Trunks la invitó a la cocina, donde ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno. Al llegar a esa parte del departamento, la rubia se topó con una mesada tapada por dos tazas, una de café y una de té, dos platos de tostadas, una jarra de jugo, vasos, frascos de mermelada y algunas galletitas de cereal. Se sentaron uno a cada lado de la mesada y, sin atisbarse ni una vez, se dedicaron a ingerir sus infusiones y armarse algunas tostadas, las de él llenas y las de ella apenas sombreadas por un poco de mermelada. Nada interrumpió ese silencio hasta que Tsuki, la gatita de Trunks, se subió de un salto a su regazo.

—Niña, me llenarás de tus pelitos blancos... —Trunks intentó bajarla pero ella no se lo permitió, su mirada tan astuta como sus movimientos—. Ay Tsuki... ¿Quieres tostada? —Cortó un pequeño pedazo de su comida, lo volvió migas apretándolo un poco con su puño cerrado y se lo acercó a la boca. Tsuki le lamió toda la mano—. Tontita linda...

Marron no pudo evitar emocionarse. Él empezó a acariciarla lenta y dulcemente, como si esa pequeña _scottish fold_ fuera todo en su vida. Un velo de soledad pareció envolverlo: le pareció, aunque tierna, una imagen muy triste. No lo vio bien, lo cual le dolió.

«Quizá no le gusté».

El recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió sin dificultades a su mente. En las ráfagas que había captado a la perfección se vio entregada, sumisa, emocionada más que desesperada.

«Es obvio que no le gusté...».

—Sé que anoche dijiste que te tomarías un taxi desde aquí, pero ¿segura que estarás bien? No me agrada eso de que te vayas sola... Me gustaría llevarte.

Lo único que perturbó el silencio luego de las inesperadísimas palabras de Trunks fue el del choque entre el platito y su taza de té, que ya no tenía contenido en su interior.

Marron lo escrutó, aún sin dar una respuesta.

«A veces pareciera olvidar que no es cualquier hombre, que no pasa desapercibido, que la gente lo observará y acosará de mostrarse públicamente con una anónima como yo...».

—No quiero causarte molestias —afirmó—. Estaré bien, no te preocupes... Además, estoy muy cerca del trabajo: no me tomará más de 15 minutos llegar.

La boca de Trunks permaneció tras la taza de café que mantuvo frente a él.

Los ojos parecían no parpadear, parecían congelados, tan detenidos como el tiempo.

Terminó el café y el tiempo, al fin, volvió a correr.

—Está bien —profirió.

Diez minutos después, en la puerta del departamento, justo antes de salir por ésta, Trunks besó a Marron por última vez. El beso, para ella, fue un poco más seco que los anteriores.

«¿Qué le pasa?», se preguntó apretando su boca a la de él más que él a la de ella.

—Te llamo en estos días —se limitó a decir cuando se alejó de ella.

Marron sonrió mecánicamente, un tanto confundida, tan feliz pero tan triste que sus facciones no dijeron absolutamente nada más que un adiós en susurros. Ella debía bajar y él debía subir. Ella debía ir a la puerta del edificio, pedirle al portero que le abriera —Trunks le había asegurado que no había problema alguno en ello, que ya le había avisado de su presencia, algo que la rubia no entendió muy bien— y marcharse; él debía ir al techo, donde su chofer ya lo esperaba, su soberbia puntualidad mediante.

Una última mirada entre el azul y el celeste, y Marron pensó que Trunks se veía efectivamente contento, aunque no del todo.

«Quizá es porque no acepté que me llevara...».

Mas no, se dijo, ese _no del todo_ estaba presente desde antes, desde la ducha, o incluso desde más antes: desde que se despertaron. Retrocedió más en el tiempo y juró ver al _no del todo_, también, en la tarde anterior, en el coche que habían compartido con Yamcha, Puar, Goten y Pares, en la casa de Bulma y Vegeta, en el efímero viaje de regreso al Distrito 7 donde vivía del sábado al mediodía...

¿Siempre, acaso, había estado ahí? Sólo que recién ahora juraba verlo con aplastante claridad.

—Nos vemos... —Con su portafolio en una mano y teniendo a la otra en el bolsillo, Trunks esperó a que ella desapareciera tras la puerta del ascensor. Cuando Marron entró y la puerta se cerró automáticamente, ambos suspiraron, sin saber que el otro hacía exactamente lo mismo. La rubia se posó contra una de las paredes del ascensor y vio cómo todo se movía a su alrededor: estaba temblando profusamente, sin saber cómo detener a su cuerpo. Sintió frío y apretó sus párpados, esos que Trunks había besado eróticamente justo antes de dormirse, justo antes del clímax de la noche anterior. Tomó con fuerza su cartera: estaba deshecha, desolada, plagada de una asfixiante incertidumbre.

«Sólo soy su amante», pensó, martirizándose. «Sólo soy su maldita amante...».

Salió del ascensor, pidió tímidamente al portero que le abriera la puerta, se alejó del imponente edificio y, en la parada de taxis que estaba en la vereda contraria a donde estaba en un principio, llamó el primer vehículo que se le cruzó.

—Al Instituto Público Nro. 3 —farfulló, llamando la atención del chofer del taxi debido a lo débil y rasposo de su voz.

—Como diga —respondió el hombre iniciando el viaje, vislumbrándola un segundo a través del espejo retrovisor.

Marron agachó la cabeza y buscó aire. El chofer, sorprendido por esa especie de ahogo que la aquejaba, abrió mediante un botón la ventana que más cerca de la rubia estaba.

—No es necesario... —susurró como pudo.

—Tome aire, se la ve nerviosa, señorita.

«Soy una imbécil...».

—Se lo agradezco...

Se tapó los ojos con las manos y un recuerdo que en nada estaba relacionado con el demoníaco motivo de sus nervios la atacó:

«Olvidé los exámenes corregidos del segundo año sobre mi escritorio...».

—Tonta... —murmuró.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba: descuidar su trabajo por culpa de los ojos que jamás volverían a dejarla dormir, peor que cuando jamás los había tenido sobre ella.

No había vuelta atrás.

«Voy a enloquecer...».

* * *

><p>—¿Enferma? —inquirió una Pan preocupada. Sus pies, que la dirigían hacia la universidad en tan gélida mañana de lunes, se detuvieron.<p>

—Sí, engripada... ¡Está volando de fiebre! No sé qué pasó, pero bueno... Bra no irá hoy —terminó de decir Bulma.

«Yo sí sé qué pasó...» se dijo la muchacha justo antes de volver a caminar, recordando la minifalda que había usado su amiga para ir a una discoteca el sábado por la noche. Bra era un caso perdido: el estilo se anteponía, al parecer, incluso a algo tan fundamental como su salud.

Luego de despedirse de Bulma, Pan finalmente entró en la universidad. Caminó despacio, sin apuro, desganada. Seguía deprimida por el rechazo de Vegeta, que a pesar de dolerle enormemente, no superaba a la rabia que tenía consigo misma: ¡había llorado _abrazada_ a Oob! Aferrada sin remedio a él, como si él fuera, para ella, algo que no era...

Como si él fuera _especial_ de alguna manera.

No se había movido de su lado por el resto de la tarde. No había dicho ni una palabra ni ejecutado ninguna acción: simplemente permaneció a su lado, abrazándola como si el resto del universo no existiera. La deplorable, desde su perspectiva, escena había finalizado en el preciso instante en que la rabia por dejarse llevar fue más fuerte que la frustración de su sangre guerrera: empujó a Oob y, sin decir ni una efímera palabra, salió disparada hacia su casa, hacia su cuarto, hacia su cama, esa donde lloró horas enteras. Había dormido tan mal que las ojeras que tenía ahora eran exageradas por demás.

Y encima Bra no iba a la universidad... Ese día no podía ser peor.

Tembló por el aplastante frío que hacía esa mañana, unos segundos antes de llegar a su clase de Contabilidad. Estudiar Administración de Empresas no había sido su elección, pero su abuelo Satán esperaba que ella le diera una mano con la parte administrativa de la empresa de cadenas de escuelas de artes marciales que le pertenecía. No tenía interés, en realidad, por _ninguna_ carrera. Más prefería ser profesora de lucha que estar detrás de un escritorio, mas...

—_La familia es la familia_... —repitió la frase que su abuelo materno le decía siempre que la veía.

No le importaba otra cosa: pelear era su vida. Lastimosamente, no podía desconectarse del mundo para entrenar lo más fuerte posible como hacía su abuelo paterno cada tanto, en esos periodos de desaparición que tenía, menos compulsivos que en otras épocas por súplica de Chichi, pero periodos de desaparición al fin. Quería eso, no trabajar, tener novio, casarse, comprar ropa, verse bonita, estudiar...

No se identificaba con absolutamente nadie, y ese vacío le dolía tanto desde el día anterior que ya no lograba aguantar la angustia. Le estaba por explotar el pecho; por la frustración, por la soledad, por sentir la inexorable sensación de verse encerrada en una vida que no era para ella, que estaba cruelmente alejada de lo que _realmente_ deseaba.

Ser fuerte, combatir en las más apasionadas batallas, explotar al máximo el poder que reprimía cada día, cada hora, cada segundo adentro de ese cuerpo humano que de humano tenía menos de lo que la lógica indicaba: ella era una saiyan, no una humana.

Y, contradictoriamente, era la menos saiyan de todos.

Sollozó sin proponérselo: estaba deshecha como desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le pasaba. No podía entrar así a la clase, así que corrió hasta el baño y se encerró tras una de las diez puertas que daban intimidad. Permaneció de pie, con las manos tapando su rostro.

El poder que reprimía cada día, como si realmente fuera _normal_. ¡No era normal! ¡Jamás sería normal! ¡¿Acaso sus padres, sus abuelos, su mejor amiga y los Guerreros Z no lo entendían? Ella no había pedido ser saiyan, mas lo era, y serlo le estaba subyugando las venas. ¡Ya no lo soportaba! No quería ser normal, no quería ser del montón... Quería ser fuerte y darle rienda suelta a su poder.

Quería ser saiyan... Más saiyan que todos.

Y el mundo en el que vivía no la dejaba.

Había nacido demasiado tarde, en un año, una época, una paz equivocada para el alma que encerraba en su cuerpo.

Sollozó más apretando sus puños, clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

Había que resignarse, pero la sangre que le corría por las venas, triunfante, burlona y asquerosamente poderosa, no le dejaba darse por vencida.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te pasa? Estás tan silenciosa que das miedo —susurró Alisha en su oído, justo frente al espejo del baño de la escuela.<p>

Habían terminado la primera clase del día y, luego del recreo, ambas tenían, por una coincidencia, una hora entera libre antes de la siguiente. Marron no respondió a las palabras de su amiga, tan alejada del mundo que su cuerpo parecía vacío: su alma no estaba allí.

—Marron, _rubia_, _angelito_... —Alisha intentaba traerla de vuelta al mundo, invocarla a través de los apodos que le habían puesto en la sala de profesores. No había caso, así que refunfuñó molesta—. Odio hablar sola, ¡Marron!

Y ella se miraba al espejo, mientras arreglaba el ya arreglado rodete de su cabeza.

—Estoy cansada... —murmuró, sabiendo que si no decía algo, lo que fuera, la profesora de Matemática no la dejaría en paz.

—¡Me hablaste! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Alisha rió con ganas—. Mujer, algo te pasa... ¿Acaso tu cita del viernes salió mal? Eres mala, porque yo ya te conté todo lo que pasó en la discoteca con las chicas y tú no me contaste nada de tu cita...

Marron se paralizó.

«Cierto, le había dicho que salía con...».

Ni en su mente quiso pronunciar el nombre del demonio.

—Vamos a la cafetería, ¿sí? Marron, estás pálida, me preocupas.

—Vamos, ya... —musitó, irritada por la insistencia absurda de la albina.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la cafetería. Una vez se acomodaron en una mesa para dos y tuvieron frente a sus narices un café doble y un té, los mismos de siempre, Alisha indagó:

—¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Yo...

—_Humíllame..._

—_Humíllame también... _

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, confundiendo a su amiga.

—¿La tenía pequeña?

Marron estuvo a punto de escupir el trago de té que acababa de consumir.

—¡Alisha! —el rosa de sus mejillas mutó a rojo y éste a azul. La vergüenza era extrema.

—¡Es eso! —La otra profesora rió a carcajadas.

—Claro que no... —masculló, irritada. Lo bueno fue que la irritación borró la congoja que la llenaba desde la ducha de la mañana. Alisha tenía, para su fortuna, esa fabulosa cualidad: hacerla reír.

—¿Era demasiado... _tú sabes_? Ay, qué envidia...

—Por favor, no es eso... —Se tapó el rostro, intentando relajarse y de sepultar para siempre el tópico y la vergüenza—. Es que... No era...

«¿Se lo cuento? No tengo por qué decirle que es Trunks; podría decirle que es cualquier hombre y que...».

—¡¿No era hombre? ¡No! ¡¿Estás experimentando? Ay, Marron... ¡Qué tierna! No sabía que eras tan liberal, pero me agrada oírlo, porque yo una vez estuve con una chica, pero la pasé tan mal que...

—¡ALISHA! —bramó tan fuerte que toda la cafetería volteó hacia ella.

Ambas se sonrojaron y permanecieron en silencio cinco minutos en total. Cuando la gente las olvidó, continuaron.

—La pasé tan mal que... —Alisha iba a continuar, cosa que la rubia no permitió.

—Era un hombre.

—Ah... —La otra no supo qué decir. Peinó su cabello con sus dedos, nerviosa—. Bueno, ok, pero no le cuentes a nadie lo que te dije, porque aquí son todas tan cerradas que...

—Está bien experimentar, no me parece mal que lo hagas —agregó para tranquilizar a Alisha, que no pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como ella en principio—. No le contaré a nadie.

—¡Ay, gracias! —Apretó sus manos, que estaban apoyadas a cada lado del té que bebía lentamente—. Entonces cuenta... ¿Qué pasó con ese sujeto? ¿Era malo en la cama? ¿Era gay? ¿Era feo? ¿Era malo en la cama?

Marron rió por primera vez. Alisha estaba tan mal de la cabeza que no sentir simpatía por ella era imposible.

—Fue... hermoso —susurró. Al hacerlo, el aire se le fue. Tuvo que respirar hondo para proseguir—. Él no era... _cualquier_ persona.

—¡¿Era famoso? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! Tú siempre dices que eres fea, pero eres una maldita perra sensual que podría conquistar a cualquier sujeto cuerdo del universo.

El rojo volvió y jamás se fue a partir de ese momento.

—No era famoso —farfulló, mintiendo descaradamente—; él era... Yo estoy... Yo siempre...

—No me digas que lo conocías de antes. —Marron asintió y Alisha volvió a apretar sus manos, sonriendo inevitablemente—. Ay, qué tierno... ¡O sea que te gusta!

—Desde niña.

La sorpresa invadió las facciones de la albina.

—¡Marron! ¡Entonces es una buena noticia! Debe haber sido muy especial para ti. —La blonda asintió nuevamente, emocionada—. ¡Qué lindo! ¿Y cómo es que lo conoces? ¿Tienes una foto?

—Prefiero no mostrártelo, lo siento. —Ignoró el enfado de los ojos grises y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle contado—. Es el hijo de una amiga de mi padre.

«Al fin digo una verdad».

—¡Vaya! Ignoraré el detalle de que no me quieres mostrar una foto porque te veo muy nerviosa, ¡ya lograré que lo hagas!, pero vamos... ¡Cuenta más! ¿Pasó algo?

—Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso...

Los ojos que eran planetas en medio de la galaxia, la respiración agitada, la fuerza contenida, los besos en los párpados, la humillación. Suspiró en el segundo que se permitió disfrutar el recuerdo para después borrarlo de su mente.

—¡No se vale! Quiero saber. —Terminó el café doble de un solo sorbo. Al ver que ella no decía palabra alguna, se resignó—. Bueno, bueno... Cuestión que fue especial para ti, así que supongo que estás así, toda nerviosa, porque no sabes qué siente él.

—Exacto.

—Mmm... Es complicado, ¿no? ¿Él es casado o algo?

—Es viudo...

Otra verdad, y Alisha mostró cierta tristeza.

—Pobrecito... ¿Es _grande _o es joven? Tú sabes: enviudar de grande es más esperable que...

—Algunos pocos años mayor que yo. Enviudó muy joven; su mujer sufrió un cáncer de... —La enfermedad de Isabelle, al hacerse pública, se supo en todas partes. Prefirió no decirlo por considerar que era demasiada información—. Bueno, no importa, prefiero no hablar de algo tan triste.

«Y no te diré nada más» se prometió, aunque era obvio que ni todas las pistas del mundo harían que Alisha, quien amaba a Trunks Brief, el afamado y apuesto empresario millonario, sospechara de un _algo_ entre una simple profesora y la mismísima _perfección_.

—Sí, mejor no hablemos de eso... ¿Y fue hace mucho?

—Un par de años.

—Debe costarle mucho estar con una mujer.

Marron parpadeó repetidas veces antes de proferir algo.

«Es cierto... Debe costarle mucho».

Frunció el ceño al pensar en Isabelle.

«A lo mejor por eso parecía un poco triste».

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la hora de ir a dar clases, aunque Marron no tardó en cambiar de tema: ya había hablado demasiado.

Antes de separarse, mientras caminaban los últimos pasos por el pasillo de la escuela, la simpática profesora de Matemática dijo algo más, trayendo aquel asunto de vuelta:

—No tienes que presionarte ni presionarlo. Tómense su tiempo, ¿sí? Entiende que le cuesta estar con otras mujeres...

Recordó una parte de la charla de Touji al escucharla.

—_Así como tú, yo también deseo a alguien que jamás podré tener._

«Es verdad, ahí se refería a ella».

Se deprimió.

«Extraña a Isabelle...».

Y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada por él. Debía tener paciencia, lo sabía; sin embargo...

—Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo tener paciencia por más que lo intente...

El amor obsesivo que él le generaba no se lo permitía.

Los ojos azules la tenían atada.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La asfixia que le provocaba su oficina era más insoportable que nunca. Por este motivo, una fabulosa idea de convirtió en la excusa ideal para escapar por lo menos una hora de allí.<p>

—¿Nos juntamos a almorzar? —le había preguntado a Goten antes de salir de su trabajo. Su mejor amigo jamás se negaba cuando esa pregunta acompañaba un _yo invito_.

Había pasado de su chofer para poder ir al restorán que estaba en la esquina del trabajo de su fiel amigo, y cuando llegó allí procuró, poniéndose una gruesa gorra de lana negra y unos lentes oscuros, que nadie lo reconociera. Alguna que otra persona, cuando salió de su auto rumbo a la puerta del establecimiento, clavó sus ojos en él a pesar de todo. Se dejó los lentes hasta el momento en el cual, mediante una suma de dinero que para su bolsillo poco significaba, pudo conseguir una mesa en la sección más alejada y exclusiva del lugar, ubicada en el segundo piso. Llamó a Goten cuando se acomodó y éste, puntual como siempre que los encuentros incluían comida, llegó rápidamente. Se saludaron, bromearon un tanto y, al recibir los platillos que habían elegido de la carta, devoraron como bestias. Al terminar, tomaron una cerveza de litro entre los dos, sabiendo que era mejor no excederse, cosa que no les costaba hacer cuando tomaban juntos. Una dosis así, sabían, era inocente en sus poderosas venas.

Siguieron charlando y Goten se impresionó: Trunks no ocultó cierto buen humor que destacaba en sus palabras y actitudes, incluso en su rostro, el que solía estar tapado, por lo general, por un suave velo de melancolía. Sonrió al notar esta especie de simpatía en su mejor amigo: no era común ver así al hijo de Vegeta, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Trunks se había vuelto taciturno y solitario, incluso bastante ciclotímico, desde la muerte de Isabelle. Claro que no se le podía recriminar absolutamente nada, pues el velo de melancolía tenía una clara justificación, mas resultaba _peculiar_ verlo tan animado, si es que esa palabra era la indicada.

Curioso como sólo Son Goten podía serlo, antes de terminar lo poco de cerveza que quedaba en su vaso largo se atrevió a indagar:

—Desde ayer que estás chistoso —exclamó destilando simpatía—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es la chica con la que rompiste tu racha? —Mirada pícara final con la única intención de irritarlo.

Trunks le puso énfasis a la risotada que salió de su boca.

—_Nah_ —profirió—, es otra persona.

A Goten le llamó poderosamente la atención aquel _exceso_ de información. ¡Trunks era duro cuando de hablar de mujeres se trataba! Era un tema que le costaba horrores tocar, por vergonzoso y por reservado. Aprovechando como nunca la sinceridad momentánea, decidió escarbar un poco más:

—¡¿Quién es?

Trunks se veía radiante.

—Alice Raven.

Los ojos negros de su mejor amigo, entonces, no pudieron abrirse más.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡HIJO DE...! —La mandíbula de Goten amenazó con caer al suelo—. ¡¿Es broma?

—De hecho, hablo en serio. —Agradeciendo que esa sección fuera de fumadores, se prendió un cigarrillo. Se revolvió en el asiento mientras se acomodaba la gorra con la mano que no sujetaba el vicio—. Le dije de vernos y aceptó. La pasamos bien.

«¡¿_Bien_? Te odio, Trunks».

Goten deliraba de excitación cada vez que leía un relato erótico de Alice junto a Pares. ¡Moría por dentro! Le encantaba la perversión retorcida que describía. Saber que Trunks se había acostado con ella y que no había sido él lo enfureció, aunque claro que tenía a su prometida; amaba a Pares, pero a veces le volvía al alma aquella rebeldía de la juventud, del una chica distinta cada noche, del disfrute carnal que no involucraba emociones.

Se mostró sinceramente indignado.

—¿Así que _bien_? —Se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó.

Inesperadamente para el más joven de los hijos de Gokuh, su mejor amigo siguió con su brote de honestidad:

—Es muy tímida —comentó—, pero bueno... Es _particular_, ¿sabes? Es _muy_ _particular_. —Se sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Goten pareció pensar. Trunks se mostraba ligeramente contento, tal vez _demasiado_ animado para estarlo por una simple noche satisfactoria.

No era por el sexo.

Quizá, a lo mejor...

—Oye, no te ofendas, pero... —murmuró, acercándose a él con la mesa funcionando de separador—, si aceptó con tanta facilidad debe ser... ¿cómo decirlo? ..._Fácil_. —Hizo una pausa de por lo menos diez segundos. Al ver que el hijo de Vegeta no largaba palabra, continuó—. Digo, Alice es genial; el tema es que...

—No es _fácil_ —sentenció Trunks, sin inmutarse en absoluto—. Reconocer algo así en una mujer es tan fácil como lo que describes; lo sabes. —Ambos rieron—. No es el caso de Alice.

Trunks lucía convencido, algo que sorprendió enormemente a Goten. Intentó, ahora, descifrar el enigmático sentir en el rostro de su amigo, pero todo intento fue en vano: leer esa mirada, muchas veces, ni para la otra parte del alocado Gotenks era sencillo.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —prosiguió el menor de la familia Son—. ¿Otra vez una artista, Trunks? Pensé que después de la violinista lo habías superado.

—Susu me dijo lo mismo. —Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero—. También me nombró a Dalia. —dijo, refiriéndose a la misma persona que Goten.

—Esa Dalia... Unas curvas venidas del infierno... ¿Te acuerdas? Te juro que nunca voy a entender por qué mierda terminaste con ella. ¡Estúpido! ¡Era pura carne! —Lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Historia larga y aburrida... Ya prescribió. —Permaneció unos momentos en silencio y, luego de mirar su reloj, supo que ya debía regresar a la _jaula_—. Pago y me voy.

Goten se encogió de hombros.

—Ok.

Se despidieron ahí mismo, para no permanecer demasiado tiempo en la calle. Trunks solía hacer ese tipo de maniobras para evitar la mirada de la gente. Era molesto, mas necesario si quería que no lo molestaran.

Estaba en uno de esos días donde no soportaba ser Trunks Brief.

Al salir, muy a pesar de su deseo, se topó con las tan conocidas e insoportables miradas curiosas. Sacó la cápsula de su coche de su bolsillo y se marchó a toda velocidad. Al hundirse en la marea del tráfico, donde se perdió a propósito para tener una excusa por su tardanza en el trabajo, la pregunta que había evadido durante largos minutos revolucionó su mundo.

«¿Por qué le conté a Goten lo de Marron?».

No se lo había dicho directamente; a pesar de ello, había hablado de la rubia al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué fin? Se dijo que, a lo mejor, lo había hecho porque no tenía nada de malo.

¿Era tan así? ¿Realmente no tenía nada de malo?

Se convenció de que, sin saber si era así o no, se lo había dicho por un simple motivo: lo necesitaba. Marron le gustaba mucho, de hecho muchísimo más de lo que podía admitir. Si bien había cosas que le llamaban poderosamente la atención en un sentido negativo, como los silencios eternos, la recalcitrante timidez y el hecho de saber que ella no sentía por él más que una especie de _cariño lejano_ por ser prácticamente primos, le gustaba Marron.

Le encantaba.

Saber todo eso derivaba en lo inevitable: él lejos estaba de ser la persona que ella amaba, ese demonio que no la merecía en absoluto.

¿Cómo no ver lo que había en esos ojos? ¿Cómo no sucumbir por éstos?

Marron no sentía nada por él; más bien, detrás de esa perfecta máscara de delicadeza y femineidad, ella sacaba partido de la situación._ Úsame y yo te usaré_ era la condena a la que, al parecer, se habían sometido plenamente conscientes de sus actos, de las consecuencias de éstos.

Ahora, finalmente podía reflexionar sobre algo fundamental. Pensó en ello con detalle mientras seguía perdiéndose en la interminable marea de autos de la _Capital de la modernidad_.

«Marron no es Alice».

No lo era en absoluto.

¡Sí! Ésa era la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas: Marron no era Alice Raven. No lo era por un motivo que desconocía, pero que creía estar capacitado para adivinar: ella, al acudir a Onix el viernes por la noche, había ido a verse con un extraño, cosa que él lejos estaba de ser. Había ido a ver a Touji, es decir ese Trunks que él tampoco estaba siendo con ella.

¿O sí? Percibió confusión en su persona justo cuando frenó en un semáforo en rojo.

Claro que, efectivamente, era ese hombre, era Touji, mas no estaba sacando esa parte de él con ella.

La rubia, para él, siempre había sido la más hermosa quinceañera de vestido rosa, _el ángel de la perfección_, mas no era Alice Raven. Si él no hubiera conocido a la Alice que Marron tenía en su interior, probablemente nunca hubiera hecho nada para acostarse con ella, por más bella que fuera. Era como su prima y siempre había temido algún tipo de conflicto en el seno de los Guerreros Z. No quería armar un alboroto por algo así.

¿Y entonces por qué fingían ser _otros_ y se comportaban como los que eran para todas las personas? ¿Por qué ella era Marron y no Alice? ¿Por qué él era Trunks y no Touji?

¿Por qué, al estar juntos, no invocaban a la _perfección_ de los chats, de las conversaciones sobre el cielo y el infierno, sobre los ángeles y los demonios, sobre el arte de buscarse un _significado_ por sí mismos, sin depender de los seres inalcanzables que eran, para ellos, Isabelle y el demonio?

Y sobre todo: ¿Por qué se avergonzaban de la conexión que habían tenido gracias a las palabras que se habían escrito el uno al otro?

Él no había mentido y ella bien sabía que tampoco. ¡Lo sabía! Lo hacía por motivo de la mirada celeste, de los perversos pedidos de humillación; por los besos en los párpados, por las caricias cerca de lo fetichista alrededor de sus ojos.

La forma meramente obsesiva en que ella lo observaba le decía que no había mentido, y sin embargo también le decía otra irrevocable verdad: ella lo miraba así, lo tocaba así, desnudaba su alma así por el motivo más cruel de la historia: porque lo estaba usando.

Trunks era, para Marron, la persona a la cual hacerle todo lo que le haría a su imposible demonio.

Pensaba en otro, no en él. Pensaba en el demonio cada segundo de calor, roce y placer que tenía junto a él.

Lo estaba usando...

«Y no me importa».

No tenía manera de darle importancia, aun cuando su orgullo doliera como, de hecho, lo hacía. El orgullo estaba herido, mas no le importaba por lo obvio: ella le gustaba demasiado. Le gustaban los besos en los párpados, las caricias en el borde de sus ojos; le gustaba, por sobretodo, la desnudez de esos perfectos globos oculares.

La desnudez que iba más allá de la piel, que lo sumía en la misma esencia de la musa dorada.

Le gustaban los ojos desnudos dispuestos a humillarse ante él para saciar aquella necesidad de mostrar todo y no dejar nada en las sombras.

Le gustaba la Marron en carne viva del sexo: Alice Raven, la escritora de relatos eróticos envenenada del más poderoso _significado_.

Mujer envenenada de _significado_...

—_Esa Dalia... Unas curvas venidas del infierno... ¿Te acuerdas? Te juro que nunca voy a entender por qué mierda terminaste con ella. ¡Estúpido! ¡Era pura carne! _

Entrecerró los ojos ante un nuevo semáforo en rojo.

«Dalia...».

Al parecer, la historia se repetía.

«Si supieras, Goten...», suspiró en su mente al avanzar gracias al verde del semáforo. «Si supieras que ella me dejó a mí y no yo a ella».

Y todo por ser para Dalia lo que Marron era para él: un ser que era capaz de usar a otro con tal de anestesiar al sufrimiento y disfrutar sin miramientos.

Usarla para olvidar...

Usarla para sentir en ella lo que sentía al estar con un ser inalcanzable, el más inalcanzable del universo.

—_¡Aferrarte a Isabelle no te salvará! —espetó Dalia ante él—; tampoco lo logrará alguien a quien condenes a la sombra donde te escondes por miedo; lo que te salvará está fuera de esa sombra, muy muy lejos de ésta. —Él la besó, y ella lo apartó—. Lo que te salvará no tiene nada que ver con Isabelle Cort, sus fotos y el _significado_ que ella buscaba en ti. ¡Lo que te salvará, Trunks Brief, es la dulzura y la tranquilidad que alguien como yo jamás podría darte! ¡Por eso es que no quiero volver a verte! Me buscas en ella, pero yo no soy ella, ¡¿entiendes? Sé capaz de entenderlo y vete. _

—_Pero Dalia, por favor..._

—_¡VETE! Lo siento, realmente lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesta a sufrir por tu culpa. —Una sonrisa resignada se dibujó en su boca—. No voy a sufrir en vano, no si sé que esto no nos llevará a nada. No voy a sufrir si sé que no obtendré una recompensa que esté al nivel de lo que siento por ti... _

Un hilo de humo escapó de su boca, salió por la ventanilla del coche y se perdió en el cielo azul de aquel soleado aunque fresco lunes invernal. El humo se alejó mediante aquellos sensuales y acostumbrados movimientos circulares. El instante obtuvo, así, un tinte crudo, adulto, oscuro.

Pensar en Dalia era revolver la herida de su orgullo, pues ella había sido, sacando a Isabelle, una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Era un ser atestado de _significado_; era lo que él necesitaba después de tanta tragedia: una artista inspirada, que tocaba el violín no con sus manos, sino con su alma. Era excesivamente talentosa; le fascinaba por demasiados motivos. Sus caderas demasiado anchas, sus labios demasiado carnosos, sus piernas cortas, su nariz pequeñita... No era, así como Marron, lo que pudiera llamarse _mujer perfecta, _mas para él traspasaba fácilmente las palabras. Era adictivo perderse en esos rizos rebeldes y totalmente negros que le pasaban la cintura en largo y adentrarse en la piel morena que incitaba al calor. Podía estar horas y horas en la cama, a solas con ella y el violín: los conciertos que le daba sin ropa eran algunos de los recuerdos más eróticos que tenía en su cerebro. Tenían esa clase de sexo que remite al sudor, la fuerza y los gemidos más vehementes...

Lo opuesto a Marron; lo más cercano que había estado de volver a tocar a Isabelle.

Se excitó ante el recuerdo, pero lo borró en el mismo instante en que el calor lo invadió: no tenía caso recordarla en la etapa en la que estaba entrando su vida. Hacía un año que ella lo había dejado luego de ocho fogosos meses de relación, y no la extrañaba, en ningún momento, a pesar del calor, de la música del violín y de la cantidad de horas que habían estado desnudos y unidos.

No tenía caso recordar algo que no le había dejado ningún mensaje productivo.

En cambio, ahora estaba embarcado en un _significado_ nuevo: el de Marron.

Ella lo usaba para tocar a su demonio y él la usaba para tocar a Isabelle.

«¿Es tan así?», se preguntó luego de reflexionar sobre el tema más honestamente que nunca. A lo mejor sí; a lo mejor no. No era imperante la necesidad de analizarlo.

Le parecía absurdo analizarlo en demasiado detalle, pues todo el sinsentido que le encontraba a la pasión retorcida que vivía junto a ella cobraba un verdadero _significado_ cuando estaban frente a frente. En frío, volvían los celos, el rencor al _maldito_ demonio; la sensación de ser usado...

En caliente, el mundo dejaba de existir y era reemplazado por dos esferas celestes que lo aplastaban con su inigualable poder.

Sonrió.

Isabelle había muerto, es decir que no había manera e volver a fundirse en su calor; Marron, en cambio, sí podía recurrir al verdadero demonio. Esa era la diferencia fundamental entre ellos.

Apretó el volante, ya sin sonrisa, descargando la furia que no sabía que sentía.

Marron lo usaba...

Y no le importaba.

Un nuevo semáforo en rojo. ¿Dónde estaba? Daba vueltas desde hacía interminables minutos, decidido a no volver al trabajo aún. De repente, casi como si las casualidades no existieran y fueran una excusa del destino para burlarse de los hombres, un ki fuertísimo invadió sus sentidos.

«¿Pan?».

Escrutó a su alrededor: estaba a la vuelta de la universidad a la que su hermana y la mejor amiga de ésta concurrían, la misma a la que había ido él al terminar la secundaria. La nostalgia lo alcanzó, denotada por la amplia sonrisa que se había manifestado en sus facciones: desvió su camino y aparcó junto al parque ubicado frente al imponente edificio de estudios. Pan estaba, precisamente, en ese parque; su ki fuerte, ese que ella jamás ocultaba ni que su vida dependiera de ello, se lo decía.

Se acomodó el gorro y los lentes oscuros antes de salir de su coche. Una vez fuera, suspiró frente al parque que se extendía frente a sus ojos, frente a los recuerdos más nítidos que éste evocaba.

Almorzar con sus compañeros, creerse geniales por probar alguna sustancia ilegal, fingir sentir simpatía por ellos cuando le parecían seres vacíos, dormir en el pasto en vez de ir a alguna clase, el sexo que había tenido con una compañera contra un árbol en medio de la noche, empezado en el árbol y terminado en su coche...

Lindos aunque tontos recuerdos. Esos tres años habían significado el final de la inocencia, el principio del resto de su vida...

El preludio a manejar la empresa de su abuelo, a conocer a Isabelle, a abandonar para siempre esa vida que había dibujado para sí mismo y cambiarla por la que otras personas le habían diseñado a su _supuesta_ medida.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro: basta de pensar en él. Se encaminó hacia el poderoso ki. Increíblemente, quizá por estar poseído aún por esa nostalgia de la juventud, caminó sin hacer caso a alguna que otra mirada que, al juzgar por la impresión que expresaba, lo reconocía. Se limitó a avanzar despacio hacia la muchachita del enigmático llanto de domingo. Al sentirla recordó la intriga del día anterior: ¿qué le pasaba? Sentía que valía totalmente la pena intentar averiguarlo siendo quien era Pan, la sobrina de una de las personas más importantes de su vida, el Goten que había estado a su lado en el peor momento de su existencia. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Acababan de decirle que Isabelle había muerto y...

«Otra vez pensando en mí...».

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro una vez más, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, bajando la mandíbula, entrecerrando los ojos.

—_Estoy aquí, Trunks... Estoy aquí. _

«Basta...».

El ki de Pan lo devolvió a la realidad de un fuerte cachetazo. ¿Cómo no intentar averiguar qué le sucedía? Pan era una Son, era saiyan como él, algo que generaba cierta _conexión_ entre todos los híbridos que habitaban la Tierra, quienes veían en sus pares los mismos problemas de convivencia entre la sangre humana y la guerrera. No era fácil ser híbrido, no lo era en ninguna circunstancia de la vida cotidiana: algo íntimo o algo social, no importaba, porque ser híbrido era ser un bicho raro, era ser, aunque la palabra fuera ciertamente desafortunada, _anormal_. Tanto apestaba a veces el tener dos sangres tan distintas corriendo por sus venas que Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bra y él se entendían y apoyaban los unos a los otros. Les generaba gran empatía saber que no estaban solos en el mundo...

Ser híbrido era ser un eterno reprimido, era apretar para siempre los dientes, era contener el ki lo más posible en todos los contextos posibles. Ningún contexto convencional era adecuado para sus características físicas e incluso psicológicas. Ser híbrido, al fin y al cabo, era ignorar qué se sentía dejarse llevar al máximo, era desconocer para siempre el placer de llegar al mismísimo borde de sus instintos al alegrarse, entristecerse, enfurecerse y apasionarse.

Bombas a punto de explotar, así se sentían.

Gohan, Goten y él, gracias a la estrecha relación que mantenían entre los tres desde siempre, donde Gohan era el indiscutido cerebro y hermano mayor, se juntaban a pelear cada muy tanto, una vez cada año o incluso cada dos o tres. Había que descargarse físicamente, por lo cual peleaban hasta el cansancio y, luego, compartían extensas charlas llenas de un descargo emocional que también era necesario: experiencias de la convivencia entre el _normal_ y el _anormal_ de sus almas, entre el humano que quería vivir como cualquier otro y el saiyan que tenía el instinto de luchar, superarse y ganar las más cruentas batallas. No se podía, aunque lo intentaban, tener una vida completamente normal. ¡No podían mentirse tanto a sí mismos! Así que lo admitían cada muy tanto: no podían ser normales del todo.

En esos años de paz que se habían ganado por luchar durante varias décadas contra los enemigos más poderosos, no había lugar para el lado amable de la sangre guerrera: las batallas verdaderas, las serias, las de vida o muerte contra enemigos como Freezer, Cell o Boo, no podían reemplazarse con sencillos entrenamientos, por lo menos no a tan largo plazo. Agradecía haber peleado con Boo, haber estado ahí y poder contarlo. Se había sentido tan bien al participar de esa incansable lucha... A pesar de ser un niño, allí había soltado del todo la correa con la que tenía constantemente atado a su instinto. Había sentido la plenitud en su sangre saiyan, por lo cual experimentaba, sin importar lo demás, cierta _gratitud_ por haberlo vivido en carne propia.

Por eso entendía a Pan: ella no había vivido nada de eso. Ella no conocía la maravillosa sensación de liberarse del todo, la maravillosa adrenalina de pelear sobre esa cuerda floja que era una batalla de verdad, con la vida de un lado y la muerte del otro.

Gohan, a pesar de las quejas de Vegeta, le había enseñado un tipo de meditación a Bra, la que Piccolo le había enseñado previamente a él. Con esta meditación, Bra, que ni un puñetazo sabía dar, podía controlar el poder que, aunque no estuviera entrenada, tenía innato. Lástima que para alguien como Pan todo esfuerzo había sido inútil: ella sabía pelear, pero no sólo eso: ella _amaba_ pelear, sentimiento que ningún otro híbrido nacido en la Tierra experimentaba con tal magnitud. Pan era diferente y a eso todos le adjudicaban lo cerrada que era: hablaba poco, pero sí era amable y dulce, buena en esencia; sin embargo, era difícil en el trato, ciclotímica como pocos seres del mundo, tímida a pesar de tener un carácter más digno de la familia de Vegeta que de la de Gokuh, heredado de dos imponentes mujeres como Chichi y Videl. Ese carácter tenía la cualidad de explotar en los momentos más impredecibles; no ponían ayudarla por más que lo intentaban. Gohan, siempre maduro y lleno de cariño hacia los demás, se lo había explicado una vez:

—_Es la que más sufre ser híbrida. Es la de menos sangre, pero la de más amor. Es la más perjudicada de todos nosotros. _

«Y ahora es cuando cobra sentido esa frase suya», pensó atisbándola al fin a través de sus lentes oscuros, a unos ocho metros de ella, quien escuchaba música con los ojos cerrados, apoyada en el tronco de un gigantesco árbol del parque. Tenía puesta una gorra de beisbol negra, un abrigo del mismo color, holgado y masculino, unos pantalones apretados de tela escocesa, verdes y negros sus motivos, y unos borceguís más masculinos que su saco. Era una especie de _hardcore-punk_ sin _piercings_, ganchos de ropa o cadenas: no buscaba la moda; buscaba comodidad.

Se veía linda, aunque masculina. Claro que él, al verla, veía a la ternurita que era en el 28vo Tenkaichi Budokai, la niña tan dulce y alegre que carecía de todos esos instintos que ahora la volvían tan ciclotímica, tan lejana a quienes la rodeaban.

«Por eso dijo que tenía menos sangre que yo: está en uno de esos estancamientos suyos».

Según le había comentado una vez Gohan y otra vez Goten, Pan sufría grandes periodos de frustración durante sus entrenamientos. Le costaba barbaridades hacerse más fuerte, seguramente por lo que ella pensaba, por ser ¼ saiyan y no mitad y mitad, como los demás. Entrenaba mucho,_ demasiado_, más que cualquier ser que conociera, exceptuando a Gokuh, Piccolo, su padre y, a lo mejor Tenshinhan.

Entrenaba más, lo amaba más; le costaba más.

Se acercó todavía más a ella, sonriente, sintiendo la bien conocida empatía más fuerte que nunca. Su ki estaba tan apagado que ella, en su mundo como siempre, jamás notó su cercanía. Estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, del otro lado del tronco del árbol. Pan tenía la música tan fuerte que lograba escucharla con enfermizo detalle a través de los potentes audiculares: ¿era eso rock alternativo? La joven movía la cabeza frenéticamente, siguiendo el ritmo acelerado de la canción. Le sonaba mucho la canción... ¿De dónde? Inmediatamente lo recordó: a Isabelle le encantaba ese grupo, una banda de rock alternativo, actualmente separada, que estaba muy de moda a principios de la década que ya estaban finalizando.

—_Ah, ah... ah, ah... _—la escuchó tararear hacia el final de la canción.

Siguió observándola, enternecido sin motivo: ahora, sonaba una canción de Miss Mimi. ¿Qué tenía que ver a estrafalaria estrella pop con esa vieja banda de rock alternativo?, se preguntó entre risas. Mimi cantaba con aquella voz que había gemido junto a él en tan olvidable noche, cantaba maravillosamente bien ese pop poco ambicioso y excesivamente pegadizo. No entendía bien la letra, aun cuando escuchaba perfectamente la voz. Cuando, cansado, iba a acercársele al fin a la sobrina de su amigo, ella, sabiéndose sola sin estarlo realmente, cantó con suavidad:

—_Respóndeme, ámame, cántame tu amor... Dime al oído tus anhelos de pasión..._ —Desafinaba más que él, lo cual le parecía mucho, pero de su voz se desprendía cierto quiebre que no tenía razón de ser. ¿Acaso ella seguía triste? Eso parecía decir su tono. Brotaba, además, una dulzura propia de alguien tan joven, de la niña que siempre había sido y sería para él—. _El ángel que ha caído para borrar el dolor... El demonio que ha sido elegido para su eterna salvación..._

«Ángel y demonio...».

Marron retornó a sus pensamientos y, con ella, la frustración bien conocida. Ese demonio, esos ojos que lo miraban sin mirarlo, que lo usaban, que le mentían... Esos ojos que miraban a _otra_ persona. La humillación a la que se sometía ese ángel para pagar por sus pecados, para salvar a su alma de ese amor obsesivo que le subyugaba las venas.

Marron, el ángel de la perfección que empezaba a subyugarle las venas a él.

«Una vez más y van: sigo pensando en mí».

Y no era momento.

Decidido a dejar de lado ese orgullo mal heredado de su padre, carraspeó levemente para recuperarse. Finalmente, luego de observarla minutos enteros, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Pan, quien volteó confundida al percibir en contacto. Se sobresaltó debido a esa soledad falsa, que se desvaneció rápidamente frente a ella.

—¡¿Trunks? —exclamó sin poder creerlo, limpiando sus lágrimas a la velocidad de la luz.

El ceño eternamente fruncido, otra mala herencia de Vegeta, se frunció más aún al ver aquellas gotas llenando sus párpados.

—¿Otra vez, Pan? —inquirió luego de quitarse los lentes y agacharse frente a ella, quien giró su rostro sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser la necesidad de enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra. ¡No podía estar sucediéndole algo tan horrible!

—Déjame —pidió sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

—Pan...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Aún alejada de los ojos que no le perdían detalle, la joven trató de levantarse, algo que el dueño de los orbes azules impidió fácilmente, tomándola suavemente del brazo.

—Tu ki —dijo sonriente—, lo tienes siempre alto, ya te lo había dicho. Pasaba cerca de aquí con mi auto, te sentí y se me ocurrió venir a preguntarte si te encontrabas mejor... —La miró con más detalle—. Veo que no.

Pan pegó sus pupilas a los cordones de sus borceguís, dispuesta a mirar cualquier cosa antes que a Trunks.

La vergüenza no le permitía, bajo ningún aspecto, vislumbrarlo.

Como no respondió, él prosiguió:

—Tonta... Sigues llorando, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Entiendo que soy pesado, que no me incumbe, pero...

Acercó su mano derecha al rostro de Pan, quien dio un respingo al sentirla sobre su mejilla: estaba tibia, contrario a la mano de ese Trunks que siempre recordaba, el del velatorio de Isabelle.

Sus ojos negros, esos tan oscuros como la noche y tan frustrados por los acontecimientos, lograron por fin mirar a quien le dedicaba la inocente caricia. El azul invadió su mundo sin pedir permiso. Allí estaba la nobleza de ese hombre golpeado por la vida, intacta, inmodificable. Eterna, la nobleza fusionada, para siempre, con el ápice de tristeza que la partida de Isabelle selló con fuego en esos planetas azules, esos que no se detenían, que seguían vislumbrándola bajo el cielo nublado de tan frío invierno.

—¿Tienes frío? Estás helada —mencionó Trunks—. ¿Quieres venir a mi oficina para que tomemos un café?

—Trunks... —Los ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas, contradiciendo al implorante pedido de su mente de no humillarse más frente a nadie, sin excepciones—. No quiero causarte molestias. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y...

—No es molestia. —Una sonrisa más radiante que las anteriores intentó convencerla, cosa a la que ella, orgullosa muy a pesar del dolor que la hundía más en las sombras, negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, Pan, lo siento. —Repentinamente serio, sin la sonrisa ni nada que recordara a ésta, se puso de pie y empezó, lentamente, a alejarse de ella.

Pan contempló cómo él se iba a cualquier parte, la sonrisa derribada por su estúpido orgullo, por su insensible antipatía.

Un recuerdo pasó delante de ella: siempre que lo miraba a los ojos, juraba volver al pasado y poder verlo de nuevo _allí_, clavado frente al ataúd de Isabelle. El cajón de madera opaca cubierto por una tela blanca llena de dibujos de flores hechos a mano, en hilo plateado. La tristeza de la gente, el empalagoso olor de las flores, las ropas oscuras...

El frío...

Y él, el que se alejaba de ella a lo mejor ofendido por lo maleducada que era ella, clavado frente al ataúd. La mano acariciando su cabello de niña mientras _la observaban_, ella aferrada a él con fuerza inhumana, atacada por los más descontrolados sollozos. _Lo siento, Trunks_ susurraba mil veces por segundo; _realmente lo siento_, seguía, poseída por la empatía que finalmente había logrado sentir. _Realmente lo siento, Trunks_ una y otra y otra vez.

Ver al amor de tu vida _así_, sin vida en un ataúd...

La empatía...

Entendió, al fin, que lo que él intentaba, escucharla e incluso ayudarla si esto fuera necesario, era símbolo de esa nobleza tan atada a la esencia que lo constituía. Era noble, era bueno, y lo único que había hecho, tan ínfimo ahora que lo pensaba bien, era haber expresado una preocupación que en alguien como él era, mínimo, esperable.

Era haber tratado de darle calor a alguien que tenía frío...

Se puso de pie y, enfurecida consigo misma, bramó:

—¡ESPERA!

Trunks detuvo sus pasos, mas no hizo nada además de ello. Permaneció de pie a varios metros de ella, su espalda derecha, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de traje negro.

Pan corrió hacia él y, cuando lo alcanzó, se petrificó detrás de su espalda, la de aquel masaje, la que ahora la hipnotizaba tanto como ese día.

—Soy testaruda, lo sé —aseguró—. Perdona: sé que viniste con buenas intenciones.

Trunks volteó. Cuando ella pudo atisbar su rostro, él volvió a sonreír.

—Si quieres, podemos tomar un café. Como tú quieras: te ofrezco mi oído.

Pan apretó los puños. Se sentía tan sola en medio de su frustración... No tenía idea de en quién confiar, con quién hablar. Bra era, junto a sus padres y abuelos, el ser al que más amaba en el mundo, pero la princesita, si bien era híbrida como ella, no era alguien con quien pudiera sentirse comprendida. Tampoco lograba sentir algo parecido con su padre, ni siquiera con su abuelo, que si bien la escuchaba atentamente, siempre le quitaba importancia a sus palabras, sonrisa bonachona como insignia de su eterna despreocupación para hacerlo. No lo hacía con mala intención, mas lo hacía al fin.

Hablar con alguien que pudiera darle una opinión más objetiva le pareció, de repente, una idea fabulosa.

—No puedo irme lejos: en unos cuarenta minutos tengo clase. —Miró su reloj para corroborar el tiempo que había mencionado—. Sí, cuarenta y tres minutos.

Trunks rió.

—Ven —pidió, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera—, te invito a mi auto. Alguna que otra persona nos está mirando.

—_Te_ mira, querrás decir —Bromeó con naturalidad, como si él fuera Bra.

—Yo no soy el nieto de Satán, lo siento.

Ambos rieron al unísono, encaminándose hacia donde Trunks había aparcado su coche. Al llegar, él desactivó la alarma y le abrió la puerta de copiloto con caballerosidad. Un minuto después, ya acomodado frente al volante, arrancó el coche. Estacionó un par de minutos después muy cerca de allí, en un lugar apartado del estacionamiento de la universidad.

Cuando el auto se detuvo por fin, Pan aclaró su garganta, abrazando su mochila contra su pecho. Escrutó a Trunks de soslayo justo cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás había estado _tan_ a solas con él. Se sintió extraña al descubrir ese hecho: en ese auto de moderno diseño y soberbios vidrios polarizados imperaba el silencio, la quietud; era una burbuja de paz en medio del bullicio de la jungla en la que estaban.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene mal? —inquirió Trunks finalmente, rompiendo el silencio sin culpa alguna—. Si me preguntas, creo saber qué es.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó la joven al escucharlo.

¿Cómo que creía saberlo?

Giró su rostro hacia él y se encontró, al hacerlo, con unas pupilas apacibles, relajadas gracias al silencio y prácticamente tranquilas por lo que recibían de ella.

—Ya sabes, Pan... —Jugó un momento con el volante del coche, como si hacerlo le ayudara a encontrar las palabras exactas—. Siempre nos apoyamos los unos a los otros, _nosotros cinco_... ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí, perfectamente. —Agradecida en el momento en que él prendió la calefacción del vehículo, acompañó la sonrisa que adornaba su boca con una en la suya—. Somos híbridos.

—Y no es fácil serlo, más a tu edad.

—¿A mi edad?

—A tu edad, sí, pero no nos desviemos. —Trunks giró completamente hacia ella: apoyó el codo de su brazo izquierdo en el volante y el otro lo recargó sobre el respaldo; sus manos se entrelazaron frente a él—. ¿Estás estancada de nuevo?

Se sonrojó, más avergonzada que nunca por el mero hecho de saber que no solamente Trunks, sino toda su_ familia_, es decir los Guerreros Z, sabía sobre sus estancamientos y frustraciones.

—Es que... —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—¿Entonces por eso lloras, Pan?

Estrujó más la mochila sobre su pecho.

—No logro hacerme más fuerte...

—¿Y eso hace que llores? Eso es lo que no me cierra: tú puedes frustrarte, todos lo sabemos. —Fueron capaces de reír juntos por un instante—. El tema es que tú no lloras por cualquier cosa, ya te lo dije: pareciera haber _algo más_ de fondo.

Volvieron a mirarse.

—No sé... yo... —titubeó mientras lo miraba, sus ojos cada vez más abiertos ante él—, no creo que sea prudente decírtelo.

¿Realmente podía permitirse hablarle de Oob?

«Jamás».

¿Y por qué no? Trunks era esa clase de persona que, con una calidez aplastante, invitaba a un diálogo serio y extenso.

«Podría decírselo a tío Goten, quien se burlaría de mí hasta el último día de mi vida... ¡Ah! De sólo imaginarlo...».

—Le pedí a tu padre que me entrene...

—Y se negó —adivinó Trunks. Pan asintió—. Te voy a contar un secreto. A lo mejor te ayuda a no sentirte tan mal al respecto. —Se acercó un par de centímetros a ella—. Como sabes, mi padre es el único saiyan vivo que estuvo en Vegetasei, es decir el único que vivió en una sociedad regida por la cultura que rodeaba el poder. —Pan, tímida, como si en cualquier momento fuera capaz de bajar la mirada otra vez, asintió nuevamente—. Papá, aunque lo oculta muy bien, mantiene vivo algo de todo eso. No mucho, es bueno aclararlo, pero sí algo. Justamente, una costumbre que había entre los saiyan era que un padre jamás entrenara a alguien que no fuera sangre de su sangre, es decir su hijo o bien nieto. Debido a esto, yo fui su único alumno.

—Pero eso no es lo importante... —El tono de voz de la joven Son se ensombreció, cosa que él por supuesto notó—. Soy la nieta de un _insulso Clase Baja_; por eso no quiso entrenarme. —Un carraspeo y continuó; Trunks no parpadeaba, o esa era la sensación que los ojos le daban—. Odio eso, ¿entiendes? Odio que me humillen así. ¡No soy menos que él por no ser hija de otro príncipe...! ¡Tiene que entenderlo! ¡No voy a permitir que me rebaje! ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Trunks se sintió más enternecido. ¡Ella tenía tanta determinación! Aunque ese ápice de inocencia resultaba sencillamente adorable. Veía en ella a su hermana, a esa Bra que tanto amaba y a quien tan poco le expresaba su amor.

—Él puede repetir ese discurso hasta morir —exclamó, invitándola a tranquilizarse—, pero no es tan así, créeme. Sé exactamente cómo es mi padre: jamás entrenaría a quien no sea sangre de su sangre... Además, tú eres la nieta de Gokuh.

—¡Y sí! —bramó Pan—. ¡Es mi abuelo y estoy muy orgullosa de él! No toleraré que me denigre por tener la sangre que tengo, porque yo...

—Espera —la frenó Trunks. Tomó una de sus manos con fuerza—. No me entendiste: eres su nieta, la nieta de su rival... Esa historia vieja, ya la conocemos. —Acarició la mano con su pulgar, fraternalmente—. Sin embargo, Pan, el problema es que tú eres la híbrida más dedicada a la lucha que hay en _nuestra_ familia. Papá no soporta que la más apasionada por esto seas tú y no Bra o yo. —Suspiró—. Esa es la verdad.

Pan sollozó. Al bajar su mirada, una sonrisa entre avergonzada y agradecida asomó por su juvenil rostro. Vio, entonces, cómo Trunks, quien aún sujetaba su mano, la acariciaba con el pulgar, una y otra vez, ida y vuelta. Movimientos pausados, tan apacibles como la mirada azul. Lo miró fijamente y, en los ojos, vio claramente lo que había: empatía.

—Tú entrenas... —farfulló mientras se maldecía: sus mejillas hervían, lo cual le hizo saber que se acababa de sonrojar.

—No lo hago por pasión; lo hago porque lo necesito —aseguró él, serio—. Tú lo haces por algo muchísimo más interesante.

—Yo entreno por motivos estúpidos...

No titubeó al afirmar aquello.

—Mientes.

—¡Por supuesto que no miento! —se exasperó—. Por eso me estanqué, Trunks... ¡Porque entreno por una tontería!

«Para superarlo a _él_...», se dijo mientras rechinaba los dientes, recordando con odio al Oob que sólo le dedicaba amor cada vez que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué tontería?

La pregunta que menos quería escuchar chocó con potencia sobre su ser.

—... Superar a alguien... _insuperable_.

Trunks no se contuvo: se rió con todas sus fuerzas.

—Vamos, Pan... ¡Eres saiyan! No tienes límites.

«Lo mismo que siempre me dice mi abuelo».

La misma creencia privada de coherencia.

—Sí los tengo.

—No los tienes.

Ahora parecían dos niños caprichosos.

—¡Sólo tengo ¼ de sangre guerrera!

—¿Y? —Trunks lucía tan tranquilo que llegaba a perturbarla—. ¿Qué tiene que ver? Eres saiyan, Pan, más saiyan de lo que Bra, Goten y yo podríamos ser. De hecho, tienes un extra que ni tu padre tiene: te apasiona pelear, tanto como a mi padre o tu abuelo. ¡A ninguno de nosotros nos pasa como a ti! —Limpió, mediante una caricia, la lágrima furtiva que acababa de caer por el rostro de la muchachita—. Gohan es el más fuerte de todos, ¿lo sabías? Heredaste lo mejor de él y lo mejor de tu abuelo, es decir su amor por la lucha y la auto-superación. Eres la hija del más fuerte y, para colmo, de parte de tu madre también heredaste algo. Videl también es fuerte, claro que no como un saiyan, pero es buena peleadora.

—Y mi abuela también... —agregó en un hilo de voz. Estaba extremadamente emocionada.

—Claro. —La caricia del pulgar se detuvo; las palabras no—. Tienes todo a tu favor, es eso lo que intento decirte. Tu disciplina y talento te hacen una de las mejores de los Guerreros Z, Pan, sólo que tú no has tenido (y espero que jamás tengas, todo con tal de que la paz siga reinando) oportunidad de demostrar tu poder.

—Pero me cuesta mucho más que al resto... —Sollozó nuevamente—. Debo entrenar el doble, ¡el triple! Debo entrenar mil años más que ustedes.

Trunks rió una vez más.

—¿Y me vas a decir que la idea de entrenar tanto te desagrada? Por lo que te conozco gracias a Bra, Gohan y Goten, sé que jamás te desagradaría algo así. —Se acercó todavía más a ella—. Con esfuerzo, todo llega. —Sonrisa final y todo estuvo dicho.

Pan suspiró mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Las palabras eran caricias, causaban en ella el mismo efecto que el pulgar sobre su mano. Eran palabras hermosas que decían aplastantes verdades.

—Ti-tienes razón... —admitió sonrojada.

—No te preocupes tanto por el _cuándo_, sino por el _cómo_. No importa cuánto te lleve llegar a un nivel determinado; lo que tiene que importarte es el resultado, es concentrarte en el proceso para lograr lo que deseas. Es fantástico que quieras un maestro, pero me parece, si me dejas opinar, que eso de buscar uno nuevo tiene que ver con un tiempo que quieres ganar. Nada de lo que hagas funcionará si no te das tus tiempos para lograr llegar a donde quieres.

—Sigues teniendo razón...

La mano volvió a sujetarla y el pulgar reanimó su caricia.

—Sigue así. No sé a quién quieras superar, pero lo que sé es que es mejor que compitas contigo misma en vez de con otra persona. Piensa en superarte a ti. Te lleve días, años o décadas, te aseguro que un día nos vas a ganar a todos.

Rieron con complicidad.

—Gracias, Trunks... Eres muy dulce.

Basta de sollozar: borró del todo las lágrimas y respiró profundo. Energías renovadas surgieron en su interior. Se sentía de maravillas.

—¿Te molesta si fumo? —inquirió él de repente.

El cambio de tópico fue tan abrupto que logró irritarla, más teniendo que ver con ese _maldito tubito alargado_. Asintió, sin deseos de ser pasiva en esa muerte lenta que tanto detestaba.

La frustración, sin motivo aparente, retornó a ella, muy a pesar de las cálidas palabras del hermano de su mejor amiga.

—Ok, no hay problema —afirmó Trunks, sin inmutarse por su lapidaria respuesta—. Acompáñame afuera, así fumo y, de paso, te digo una última cosa.

Pan se paralizó. ¿Y ahora qué? Salieron del auto y él estaba tranquilo; ella más nerviosa que nunca. ¿Qué más quería decirle? No sabía manejar las intrigas. Trunks se apoyó sobre la zona lateral del auto, justo en la puerta de copiloto. Pan quedó frente a él.

—Escucha... —Trunks prendió el cigarro—. Las cosas que tienen solución no deben hacerte llorar. Veo que te angustias mucho por tu fuerza y demás, por eso me parece que es buena la idea de decirte esto: si la solución existe, entonces no llores. No seas tonta... —Le dio una pitada al cigarro y sonrió—. Poniéndote triste solamente te atrasas: usa ese tiempo con sabiduría, no en lágrimas que no te harán lograr nada.

—¿Y por qué me dices todo esto? —indagó ella de repente, sin mirarlo, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Trunks largó humo por la boca.

—Dos motivos.

—¿Cuáles?

—El primero es sencillo: _te_ _entiendo_ —aseguró—. Sé lo que se siente estar frustrado por aquello que más te gusta. Me ha pasado y no se lo deseo a nadie. Frustrarse es, desgraciadamente, demasiado fácil.

—¿Por los entrenamientos? —de repente, al decir eso, se sintió perdida en la marea de palabras. ¿De qué estaban hablando? No logró discernir el tinte extra que hizo brillar los ojos azules.

¿Qué era eso que le gustaba? ¿Qué era lo que lo apasionaba al punto de poder compararse con ella y sus entrenamientos?

¿A qué se refería exactamente con ese _te entiendo_?

Trunks observó el cielo, y la melancolía se expandió por su rostro. Era una manifestación de algo que Pan, aparentemente, no era capaz de comprender, pero que, sin embargo, estaba tan presente que tapaba absolutamente todo lo demás.

Algo en ese semblante, inexplicablemente, le recordó a su abuelo.

«¿Por qué, Trunks?».

—No importa —dijo él, restándole importancia a algo que, por lo que se observaba en sus facciones, sí era importante. Y mucho.

Pan no supo si intentar indagar en ello una vez más o mejor permanecer en silencio. Una especie de incomodes se había condensado entre ellos, por lo cual se inclinó por lo segundo.

—El otro motivo —prosiguió él sin más, haciendo caso omiso a la explícita curiosidad de la muchachita— es un poco más complejo y, a lo mejor, no lo entiendas; sin embargo... —Le dio la última calada posible al cigarro, lo lanzó al suelo y lo apagó con un pisotón. La miró a los ojos un segundo entero antes de continuar—, creo que vale la pena decirlo. Eres muy joven, Pan. No debes dejar que la frustración te afecte tanto. Hablo en serio.

—Mi problema es más complejo de lo que crees —casi sonó a excusa, pero se creyó sus propias palabras.

Trunks se mostró sorprendido. De todos modos, se preguntó si él había interpretado seriamente la frase.

—Está bien. No tienes por qué contarme y disculpa si te molesta que te diga esto. Simplemente lo que te dije: todos los problemas tienen solución. Todos menos uno.

El corazón de Pan latió más fuerte. La melancolía explotó en las facciones y se volvió irremediable tristeza.

—Trunks... —suspiró hipnotizada por el azul, hipnotizada por ese manto de tristeza que cubrió las pupilas sin pedir permiso.

—La muerte es lo único que no tiene solución —afirmó él, sonriente a pesar de lo oscuro de sus palabras, ignorando la profunda tristeza que, sin que él lo supiera, exhibían sus ojos.

Los ojos de Pan, por su parte, se llenaron de lágrimas. Un _déjà vu_ los sumergió en una situación inesperada, aunque conocida. Los ojos tristes de él, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ella.

Ya habían vivido esto.

Retornaron los más claros recuerdos: el ataúd, las flores, él y ella. Isabelle _eterna_ frente a ellos; él triste, con la mente en un lugar, el corazón en otro y el cuerpo en otro más; ella sollozando, sus ojos infestados de empatía, de lágrimas, de la misma tristeza que manchaba con sangre el azul perfecto de los ojos que tenía enfrente.

No tenía derecho a llorar, eso sintió. No tenía derecho a hacerlo por no ser fuerte, por no lograr derrotar a Oob, por el rechazo de alguien como Vegeta.

Él sí: Trunks _siempre_ tenía derecho a llorar. Una parte de su alma estaba muerta para siempre, eso era exactamente lo que le decían los ojos que la miraban. Una parte del alma muerta, sumida en algún rincón inexplorado de la más temible oscuridad, daba derecho a absolutamente todo.

Sin embargo sabía, en alguna parte de su pecho, que exageraba, que cada persona vive el dolor a su manera, que todas las almas que existen en el universo tienen derecho a todo lo que se les antoje. Llorar por una ausencia, por una presencia, por una diferencia o una similitud. Su alma tenía derecho a amar a su sangre saiyan, a que fuera ese cuarto de su esencia lo que le diera _significado_ a su vida. Mas, frente a Trunks, frente a esos ojos que le gritaban sin necesidad de que él abriera la boca, los conceptos no eran como ella pensaba.

El viento corrió alrededor de sus cuerpos fríos por el clima y tristes por los recuerdos, dándole vida a esa imagen congelaba que constituían. Prestó más atención que nunca a los ojos y un descubrimiento la abrumó del todo: Trunks, por primera vez, era frente a ella el mismo que era frente a la cámara de Isabelle. ¡Igual que en _Z News_! Así se veía: transparente.

Ese era el _verdadero_ Trunks: el de las fotos, el del ataúd, el de ese preciso instante.

Lloró con fuerzas y él, sin que ella tuviera que pedirlo, la abrazó.

—Perdóname, soy una estúpida, soy una imbécil... —habló impetuosamente—. Soy una niña tonta... ¡Y no soporto serlo! No soporto ser tan recalcitrantemente inmadura en momentos como estos. ¡Perdóname, Trunks! —Lo apretó ya no con sus fuerzas ordinarias: lo apretaba con ese cuarto de sangre que le regalaba el talento para ser más y más poderosa—. ¡Odio ser menos que los demás! Me siento tan inferior, tan humillada, que termino pensando que no sé quién mierda soy...

Se sorprendió al terminar: la honestidad había sido brutal.

Trunks, definitivamente, se sintió bien de escucharla.

Ella gritaba y tapaba sus gritos en el pecho de él, donde apoyaba totalmente su rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Le parecía tan joven, tan inocente, tan _llena_ de vida. Era una niña a pesar de ya no serlo, exactamente la misma Pan del Tenkaichi Budokai: un alma pura sin corromper. La sentía escalofriantemente lejana, imposible de comprender debido a la tierra de la experiencia que ensuciaba tanto a su alma como a su cuerpo. Era lejana, sí, pero parecía tan fácil intentar acompañarla, consolarla; intentar sentir empatía por ella. Era tan fácil sentirse al principio de la meta, ser el niño que dibujaba robots combatiendo en medio de la galaxia como si eso fuera lo único importante de la vida.

Si ganaba el rojo o el azul, si ganaba la pasión o el vacío, si ganaba el calor o el frío que tenía en su interior.

Le faltaba madurar, pero era buena; eso no podía negarse. Tenía esa magia de los Son: determinación, bondad, nobleza, calidez. Y qué identificado, siempre, se había sentido con todos ellos.

Y no, a veces, con sus propios progenitores...

—Eres Pan, punto. No le busques explicaciones —dijo sin dejar de estrecharla—. Eres buena persona. No intentes crecer de golpe: disfruta de las cosas que tienes en este momento de tu vida; disfruta el momento, de tus amigos, de algún novio que tengas, y, por sobretodo, lo que te apasiona: entrenar. —La separó de su pecho para poder atisbarla. Esas mejillas rosas remitieron a esa niña que le suplicaba a su abuelo, en el Tenkaichi Budokai, que no la abandonara, que se quedara con ella y no se fuera a entrenar con Oob—. Es mejor que lo disfrutes a que te presiones así.

—Gracias, Trunks —susurró emocionada, con la empatía a flor de piel.

El viento continuó moviendo el cabello que las gorras no llegaban a tapar, las solapas de los abrigos... La imagen tenía más vida que nunca.

—Si quieres —profirió él—, un día podríamos pelear. ¿Qué dices? A lo mejor, pelear con alguien nuevo te dé ánimos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Los ojos negros brillaron.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? No te estoy proponiendo un entrenamiento, simplemente digo que sería interesante pelear _en serio_. Digo, una vez...

Las lágrimas al fin cesaron.

—¡Sí! —Lo abrazó efusivamente—. ¡Qué gran idea! Sería fabuloso. ¡Sí! —Lo soltó y se permitió pensar por un momento—. Ahora que lo pienso, jamás peleé contigo.

—Por eso te lo propongo. —Rieron juntos—. Soy la versión simpática de mi padre, aunque eso no significa que sea amable y me deje ganar...

—¡Te mataría si lo hicieras!

Y hablaba demasiado en serio.

—Lucharemos en igualdad de condiciones. ¿A qué nivel llegas? —pidió saber el hombre.

—Segunda Fase.

—Igual que yo. —La soberbia innata de los saiyan apareció en ambos—. Será divertido.

Pan, emocionada por la pelea que él le acababa de proponer, revolvió en el interior de su mochila para hallar su móvil.

—¡Pásame tu teléfono! Así nos contactamos con facilidad.

Intercambiaron números, ambos entusiasmados, claro que cada uno lo mostraba muy a su manera. Podrían ponerse a prueba luego de tanto entrenamiento, el de él por necesidad y el de ella por afán de superioridad; quizá les serviría para enfocarse en lo fundamental cuando de lucha se trataba: competir consigo mismos.

Y no con los demonios que los acechaban.

Finalmente, Pan recordó que su clase estaba a punto de empezar.

—¡Llego tarde! —gritó desesperada y exageradamente.

—Entonces nos vemos. —Le dio un pequeño abrazo.

Pan se alejó de él luego de aquello, sin mirar hacia el frente, caminando hacia atrás. Levantó su mano derecha en el aire y no la movió ni un ápice: la dejó estática mientras se alejaba torpemente, como la joven atolondrada que era a veces.

Trunks metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió, gesto que ella, a pesar de la distancia, devolvió dulcemente. La observó mientras se marchaba incluso cuando ya no lo miraba a él, sino al camino que se extendía delante de ella. Seguía viendo a la niña, a un espejo de su hermana menor.

Hacía mucho que alguien no lo enternecía así.

Esa charla había sido interesante: la muchachita y sus problemas inherentes a su edad y condición, que estaba en una etapa que él hacía mucho había dejado atrás. Volver a ser ese, dejar de ser quien era en ese momento, tocar con la punta de sus dedos la juventud, la libertad, la inocencia de la ignorancia, el idealismo depositado en lo que inspiraba amor en su alma.

La inocencia de quien había sido a los 20 años...

Con el corazón latiendo al ritmo de la nostalgia, se subió a su coche y se fue al fin al trabajo, a reencontrarse con el viudo de 33 años que ya no quería ser.

Quería ser libre...

Y volar por los cielos...

Y transitar la vida que él mismo se había dibujado...

Por y para él.

* * *

><p>¡Iba a entrenar duro! Eso se prometió al alejarse de Trunks y en eso mismo seguía pensando entrada la noche, de vuelta en Paoz. Entrenaría con todo el entusiasmo posible para lograr derrotar al hermano de Bra.<p>

Precalentó como era debido y, cuando estuvo lista para el entrenamiento, _esa_ persona apareció tras ella.

—He pensado todo el día en ti —exclamó un sensibilizado Oob. Ella ni siquiera volteó—. Me dejaste tan preocupado, Pan...

—Estoy a punto de entrenar —espetó ella—. Vete.

Un silencio y ni por esa falta de respuesta volteó hacia él.

—Se te veía animada cuando volviste de la universidad. Eso me dejó tranquilo —profirió el moreno después del prolongado silencio—. Aunque no dejo de preguntarme si realmente estás bien...

_—Las cosas que tienen una solución no deben hacerte llorar..._

Pan, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo, rió.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Vete.

—Pero... —Oob suspiró—, bueno, estaba pensando en decirte que podríamos entrenar juntos, ¡como cuando éramos niños! Era divertido, ¿te acuerdas?

—Vete, quiero estar sola... —Titubeó un instante para dar paso a la seguridad.

La idea de entrenar con un guerrero tan fuerte como Oob era tentadora, pero aún así no se lo permitió. Era simple: no quería verlo, ni olerlo, ni tocarlo, ni percibir su respiración cerca de ella. No quería saber nada con la persona que simbolizaba todo lo que ella no era.

No quería enfrentarse a él y, al mismo tiempo, enfrentarse a esa frustración que le generaba sin desearlo, pero haciéndolo al fin.

—¿Segura que no? Sería divertido si tú y yo...

—Vete.

Nuevo silencio. Él a sus espaldas, ella sin voltear.

—Está bien... —musitó.

Seguramente, pensó la muchacha, Oob se había ofendido, cosa que le alegró. No quería, en verdad, verlo. Entrenar con él o estar a su lado por tiempo prolongado era algo que deseaba evitar a toda costa; lo quería lo más lejos posible.

Lo más lejos de ella que pudiera ir.

Los pasos del guerrero se fueron alejando poco a poco, y Pan, determinada, empezó a entrenar en el aire, con la luna como única compañera. No podía pedir más que eso: la luna le alcanzaba y le sobraba.

Al lanzar golpes, patadas, puñetazos llenos de ki a la nada que brillaba frente a ella en medio de la noche, un solo pensamiento se apoderó de su mente: pelear con un saiyan, con un guerrero tan poderoso, con el hermano de su amiga.

Trunks, su poder y la sangre híbrida que viajaba por sus venas, era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Era lo único que quería tener cerca, lo más cerca posible de ella.

* * *

><p>Aquel martes que recién empezaba tenía al cielo nublado como protagonista. Lo miró a través de la ventana, melancólico por ningún motivo y, también, por todos los que podía tener. Corroboró, antes de salir para la oficina, tener todo lo que necesitaba para marcharse. En sus bolsillos y en su portafolio se topó con cada cosa que le era imprescindible para el trabajo. Tranquilo, suspiró al ver a Tsuki dormida sobre su mantita. Quería quedarse con ella, durmiendo.<p>

Ese no parecía ser su día.

Y no lo era, sólo que aún faltaban unos segundos para que lo supiera.

Cuando sacó el insistente móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo debido al una llamada entrante, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—No salgas, Trunks. ¡Quédate ahí! —suplicó su madre. Su voz transmitía tanto nerviosismo que éste terminó por contagiarlo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué...? —farfulló.

—Métete en internet y busca la página de la revista _Stars_.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se lo preguntó al lanzar su portafolio por los aires. Se sentó junto a Tsuki con su _notebook_ sobre sus piernas y buscó la página que Bulma le había dicho. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo para navegar en el sitio de una de las revistas de espectáculos más vendidas del mundo, la peor imagen de la historia se manifestó frente a sus ojos.

—¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

—Trunks, dime que está sacado de contexto... Es grave, muy grave... _Ella_ es...

Pero no pudo decir palabra alguna. Ante esa imagen, cualquier palabra, la que fuera, sobraba.

* * *

><p>—Odio dar clase en la primera hora. Me da sueño ver a los <em>niños<em> tan dormidos —exclamó Alisha. Bostezó justo antes de darle un sorbo a su café doble.

—Sí: es cuando menos ganas tienen... —afirmó Marron en respuesta.

—Vamos, chicas... ¡Ánimo! —Gret, el dueño de la cafetería de la escuela, les dio un plato de masitas dulces—. Regalo de la casa.

—¡Gracias, Gret! —Alisha no tardó en atacar los dulces.

Estaban en la barra de la cafetería, que en ese horario siempre estaba vacía. Aún faltaban 20 minutos para que los alumnos entraran en el primer recreo, así que allí reinaba el silencio. En una mesa que tenían atrás de sus cuerpos, los profesores de Historia, Derecho y Psicología hablaban despacio; era mejor no juntarse con ellos, ya que la soberbia que los tres portaban era digna de ser ignorada.

Gret, al ver que en el canal que había dejado en la pequeña televisión de la barra no había nada interesante, hizo _zapping_ por más de medio minuto. Al pasar por S Channel, sin embargo, Alisha le gritó:

—¡Vuelve! ¡Está mi amorcito!

—¿A quién te refieres? —Gret buscó la respuesta en la televisión y la halló fácilmente—. ¡Ah! Trunks Brief... Todas mueren por ese sujeto.

—¡Silencio! Sube el volumen.

Gret hizo caso, y Marron, hasta ese momento concentrada en su té y en el diario que leía atentamente, palideció al escuchar un nombre.

_El_ nombre.

—¡13 años de diferencia! —contaba una afamada periodista de espectáculos en el programa matinal de S Channel, orientado al interés general—. Trunks Brief, el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, fue atrapado in fraganti con nada más y nada menos que Son Pan, la nieta del gran Mr. Satán. ¡Las imágenes hablan por sí solas! —Y mostraron a las mencionadas: Trunks y Pan al lado de un auto en algo que parecía un estacionamiento fuertemente abrazados, aferrados sin razón al otro—. Parece que se ha formado una pareja... ¿Quién lo diría? Trunks ha pasado de Isabelle Cort, seis años mayor que él, a la joven Pan, de tan sólo 20 años.

Y siguieron mostrando las fotos, y siguieron hablando, y siguieron repitiendo, hasta el hartazgo, la palabra _escándalo_.

—¡Perra! —bramó Alisha, ajena al entorno—. La odio... ¡No hacen linda pareja! Trunks sólo se vería bien conmigo...

Gret murió de risa.

—Estás loca, mujer. ¡Estás loca!

—¡Te digo que sí! Mira si va a salir con esa chica... ¡Pero por favor! ¡Mira lo abrazados que están! ¡No lo puedo creer, Kamisama!

_Escándalo, diferencia de edad, in fraganti, amor, pareja..._

Trunks... Con Pan.

Con Pan.

No con ella.

No con ella...

La taza de té fue a parar al suelo. El rostro pasó de pálido a directamente blanco.

—¡¿Marron? —Alisha se aferró a ella—. ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Marron! —Gret salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la barra.

Trunks con Pan, no con ella.

Trunks con alguien que no era ella.

—No puede ser... —farfulló, con Alisha asiéndola de los hombros.

Los planetas azules explotaron cual bombas nucleares: nada quedó de Marron cuando el poder destructivo de los ojos la alcanzó.

Nada quedó...

Nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo VIII: <strong>_

_Hoy vamos rapidito rapidito. =D_

_¡Es la primera vez que escribo una nota final justo antes de subir el capítulo! XD_

_Capítulo dedicadísimo a __**Kattie**__, que siempre me tira la mejor onda del mundo. ¡Mi autora trupanera favorita en la actualidad! =D_

_¡Gracias por ser siempre TAN linda conmigo, nena! n.n _

_Y mil millones de gracias a todos por los reviews... ¡Casi pisando los 100! ¡Y en tan pocos capítulos! __**¡GRACIAS! =D**_

_No pude responder todos los reviews porque anduve corta de tiempo, pero creánme que estoy infinitamente agradecida. ¡Sus palabras me sirven tanto! ¡Me ayudan tanto! Es un HONOR que me lean. ='D  
><em>

_Sobre el capítulo: fue el que en situaciones más inesperadas escribí: lo tenía un poco avanzado, pero me faltaba la escena de Trunks y Pan, el final y otros detalles más, que escribí en el lapso de unos tres o cuatro días en el colectivo, en el tren, en mi hora de descanso del trabajo, acostada antes de dormir... XD_

_Esto de comprar un cuaderno nuevo para reventarlo con fics fue genial (?)._

_Sobre la salida de la revista Stars un martes: acá en Argentina, según tengo entendido y según pude investigar, las revistas "del corazón" salen los martes. Los miércoles, los programas mañaneros de tv se suelen hacer eco de las publicaciones. Esto es lo que pude investigar, por eso es que elegí que esto sucediera un lunes y se supiera un martes. Sí, pienso en esos detalles estúpidos (?)._

_Gret: el dueño de la cafetería no era otro que el padre de Isabelle en aquel viejo fic que jamás publiqué. =P  
><em>

_La canción de rock alternativo: si hay una banda que suena SIEMPRE cuando escribo este fic es Queens of the stone age. Estaba escuchando "Go with the flow" en el colectivo camino a la universidad mientras escribía esa escena y fue natural colar el tema en el fic. XD_

_Pan: tiempo, denme tiempo... Quizá pareciera que hay algo muy obvio flotando, pero no se crean (?)._

_Sobre los saiyajin (¿notaron que escribo -jin fuera de los fics y -n en las historias? XD): mis teorías retorcidas. Quizá hoy no se entienda del todo, pero en próximos capítulos a lo mejor todo vaya tomando forma. Son teorías mías, no algo canon a rajatabla. Poco se habló del tema de la hibridación y son de las que piensan que ALGO debe influir en ellos tener dos naturalezas en sus cuerpos. No me baso en nada en particular; simplemente realizo un análisis y lo comparto por medio de esta historia._

_Sobre la corrección: a veces, esta página, cuando subimos el archivo, pega palabras porque se le ocurre. Voy a volver a revisarlo en unos días, pero por lo que revisé está todo bien. Ahora que guarde los cambios, temo que alguna palabra se pegue... ¡Prometo revisar! XD  
><em>

_¡Quiero agradecerle al grupo de Facebook **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball **por el HONOR de que me entrevistaran! ¡GRACIAS! En mi profile dejé el link para quien quiera leer mis aburridas palabras kilométricas. XD_

=D

_Y nada... ¡Listo! Gracias a mi novio, quien está a mi lado escuchando música, por aguantar que su novia sea tan obse con la escritura. XD_

_Y listo... ¡Gracias por firmar, por leer y por sentir algo a partir de este fic! Gracias totales: "Triángulo" tiene significado porque Uds. se lo dan. =)_

_Y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida. =')  
><em>

_¡Nos leemos! n.n  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.<p> 


	10. IX: Exposición a la necesidad

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo IX<em>

"_Exposición a la necesidad"_

xxx

* * *

><p>—¡¿Acaso pretendes que me quede aquí sentado como si nada? —bramó, sus pies yendo y viniendo por la misma línea recta, en medio de la cocina de su departamento; los dedos índice y mayor de su mano izquierda sosteniendo un cigarrillo por la mitad—. ¡NO! ¡No es justo! No está bien... ¡No puedo dejar de vivir mi vida por culpa de estos infelices!<p>

—¡Lo sé, Trunks! —contestó nerviosamente su madre al otro lado de la línea—, pero será mejor que no salgas de ahí por hoy.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Entiende, por favor, demonios! —Bulma, fiel a su estilo, perdió la paciencia antes que la mayoría de las personas—. Hay una horda de periodistas tanto en la puerta de tu edificio como en la de la empresa... ¡Si sales será peor! No puedes fingir que no existes, ¿entiendes? ¡Esto es grave! Pan es demasiado joven y querida por la gente; es la nieta de Satán.

«Pan...».

Trunks había logrado no pensar en ella, pero la evocación de su madre lo despertó del letargo en el que se encontraba, ese donde Pan era una simple muchachita, amiga de su hermana, y él era el eterno buscador de su propio _significado_. Todo era como antes del encuentro ocasional, el que ambos, la niña y el hombre, habían concretado hacía menos de 24 horas. Todo volvía a la enfermiza realidad que lo tenía como protagonista absoluto, donde Trunks Brief no era de Son Pan más que el hermano de su amiga, el amigo de su tío.

Su próximo contrincante.

—Lo sé, mamá... —susurró mientras sus manos lo ayudaban a prender un nuevo cigarrillo—, ¡y espero no estés insinuando que yo...!

—¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy insinuando! —aclaró rápidamente Bulma—. Pero, si he de ser sincera, no entiendo en qué estabas pensando... ¡En la calle, Trunks! Por más que estuvieran en una zona no tan transitada, seguías estando en la calle, entregado cual princesa indefensa en el bosque, esperando el ataque de un lobo feroz.

—¡¿De qué mierda hablas, madre? —La tentación de cortar la comunicación, que se había manifestado casi al principio de la charla, ahogaba su capacidad de razonamiento; mas el orgullo, anhelante de revancha, imperó—. ¡¿Cuántos años tiene Pan? ¡¿18? —Suspiró. La idea de no gritar con tanta potencia era más cercana a una utopía que a algo física y mentalmente posible—. Jamás en la vida se me había ocurrido la _absurda_ posibilidad de que algún enfermo pudiera siquiera imaginar algo más que simpatía entre nosotros. ¡¿Querías que te fuera sincero? Ahí tienes, madre: no veo a Pan como mujer, así que pensar que alguien pudiera vincularla de _esa_ manera a mí me era demasiado imposible. Y me lo sigue pareciendo, por cierto.

Por eso el descuido, se dijo, porque si bien se creía capaz de calcular el índice de malicia de los medios de comunicación, nuevamente se había quedado corto.

Él y una niña... Absurdo.

—Pan tiene 20 años, Trunks. Tiene uno más que Bra.

—15 y 13 años... Da lo mismo: sigue siendo demasiado.

Más considerando de quién se trataba Pan:

«Es la sobrina de Goten».

13 años de diferencia, entonces, se hacían miles, millones de años.

Estaba prohibida, tan prohibida como si hubiera un vínculo de sangre entre ellos. Era casi incesto, para él lo era, pues Goten era _su hermano _desde la más tierna infancia, era el que había estado a su lado en el peor momento de su vida, el maldito momento que no tenía caso evocar; si no hubiera sido la sobrina de su mejor amigo, agregó en su mente, seguía estando prohibida. Y es que era una niña, demasiado joven para sus 33 años.

—_Goza de esta niña, mi rey..._

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, odiándose por recordar a Miss Mimi, sus 24 años y el sexo que habían tenido en un aero-coche en medio de la nada una noche de domingo.

Claro que Mimi era unos pocos años mayor que Pan, por lo cual se sintió un farsante de un instante al otro. Apagó un cigarro mientras su madre hablaba o no hablaba, no lo sabía; un minuto entero y prendió un nuevo vicio. Lo peor de todo era que Mimi, para desgracia de su intimidad, no había sido la única _joven_ de su vida. Una vez, recordó con la culpa subyugándole las venas, había tenido una corta e intensa relación con una aspirante a actriz llamada Yulia, quien si bien aparentaba más de 25 años gracias a lo voluptuoso de sus formas y lo clásico de sus facciones, tenía 19 años alejadísimos de los 31 que tenía él en esos tiempos.

Después de la culpa vino una sensación extraña, un tanto desconocida, aunque no del todo: se sintió perverso, aún caminando ida y vuelta por la cocina, acompañado en cada paso por la voz de su madre, que no cesaba en taladrarle los oídos por lo estridente y desquiciado del timbre que se desprendía de su garganta; se sintió perverso de forma absolutamente diferente a como se sentía con Marron. Con ella, la perversidad de humillar y ser humillado dotaba a su instinto de una sensación más cercana al placer, no a lo prohibido. Esto último era, inexorablemente, lo que llenaba su mundo ahora.

¿Acaso todo era su culpa? ¿Tanto se había cegado al buscar placer? ¿Por qué había terminado dos veces con mujeres tan jóvenes en comparación a él? Y ahora fingía que no era capaz de algo así cuando, de alguna manera, inconsciente según él, sí era capaz de hacerlo. Cuando buscaba calor, invadido por la soledad de no tener a Isabelle a su lado, la edad, el físico y detalles nimios quedaban de lado; sólo buscaba una cosa, algo demasiado concreto, aunque también abstracto en exceso. Algo intangible, pero presente, que no cualquier persona tenía.

Y ése era el problema.

Y por eso se sentía perverso.

¿Por qué, entonces, se permitía continuar transitando esos senderos, si éstos siempre terminaban interponiéndole problemas?

¿Por qué siempre terminaba en lo inmoral de un sexo que lejos estaba de ser placentero? No era placer lo que buscaba sino otra cosa...

Otra maldita cosa...

Una sensación, un calor particular, un...

Se le fue el aire y tosió sin hacer caso de su madre, quien aún seguía al otro lado de la línea. Apagó el cigarrillo, fastidiado por tener que hacerlo, sobre el cenicero.

Que _ella_ lo mirara de nuevo, como cuando él posaba sin entender demasiado cómo debía hacerlo, y la voz le daba indicaciones que escapaban a las convencionales cuando de fotografía se trataba.

Cuando _ella_ lo miraba a través de una cámara...

—¿Trunks, me estás escuchando?

Y él posaba y, al hacerlo, intentaba darle a _ella_ lo que _ella_ quería de él.

¿Por qué buscaba eso? ¿Por qué terminaba arruinando todo con cada mujer que lo había acompañado a la cama de _ella_ para adelante? Yulia, Dalia, Mimi, algunas más... Todas partes de un mismo rompecabezas, el que él intentaba armar para conseguir, al fin, el objetivo: sentir, una vez más, _esa_ sensación...

Y poder, a través de ésta...

—¿Trunks? ¡Trunks!

Prendió un cigarrillo más, habiendo perdido la cuenta de antemano. ¿Cuántos iba? No lo sabía, no le interesaba.

Acostarse con la hija del amigo de su madre era, quizá, parte de lo mismo, de la búsqueda de las piezas perdidas para ese maldito rompecabezas que ni él sabía cómo armar. ¿Dónde iba cada pieza? ¿Era Marron una pieza más o en la imagen no había espacio para ella?

Humillarla, humillarse ante ella...

¿Era ésa una pieza adecuada para terminar el rompecabezas?

—¡Trunks, te estoy hablando!

«Marron es diferente».

Marron, a diferencia de todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado luego de la muerte de su mujer, estaba tan demente como él.

Entre ambos existía un código secreto, un mensaje perverso que únicamente ellos sabían descifrar. Era unirse para no sentirse solos, para ser una mitad de algo inalcanzable y no una mitad vacía, rota, muerta. Era permitirse esa enfermiza perversión sabiendo que no se juzgarían el uno al otro por más retorcida que fuera la mirada.

Eran _otros_, no eran ellos.

Marron, definitivamente, era diferente...

Esa es la verdad con la que decidió quedarse de momento.

... ¡¿Y qué mierda tenía que ver Pan con todo eso? La demencia de su mundo estaba a millones de kilómetros de la inocencia que la muchacha había destilado frente a él la tarde anterior.

—¡TRUNKS! —Su madre pareció estallar al otro lado de la línea.

—S-sí, mamá... ¿Qué pasa? —farfulló en respuesta, confundido, triste, furioso por sobretodo. Se sentía sucio, acalorado, putrefacto. Se detuvo al fin, masajeando su frente para calmar el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba.

—¡Kami, Trunks! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me dejaste hablando sola?

—Lo siento, yo...

—En fin... Tengo a Gohan en otra línea —dijo su madre, haciendo que cierto nerviosismo lo atacara—, te está llamando pero, como estás hablando conmigo, no logra comunicarse. Dice que tampoco atiendes en el número de tu casa... ¿Acaso...?

—Lo desconecté. ¿Qué esperabas? Fue lo primero que hice cuando vi la página de _Stars_.

—Ok. —Bulma inhaló y exhaló, quizá buscando calmarse—. Cortemos; hablaré con Gohan.

Y eso erizó su piel.

—¡Soy adulto, madre! Puedo ocuparme de esto —espetó.

«Siempre sobreprotegiéndome, siempre entrometiéndose...».

—Trunks, no me hables así. —La voz estaba enojada, tanto como la de él, aunque también dolida—. Deja de tratarme mal, se te está haciendo costumbre desde hace algún tiempo y no entiendo por qué: tú no eres así.

Cerró los ojos al oírla, consternado.

«Tiene razón».

Se estaba desconociendo en distintos aspectos. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? ¡¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era viudo sin pasar los 40, comandaba una de las empresas más importantes del mundo, los medios lo asediaban de las formas más inesperadas, y lo único que deseaba era ser _otro_ en brazos de una mujer que, a su vez, veía a _otro_ en él. ¡Por Kami! Claro que estaba loco. Recordó con pesar a su madre unos años atrás, parada frente a él, quien estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa que aún tenía el aroma de su mujer debido a lo reciente de su muerte. Bulma le había recomendado un psicólogo, y él la había ignorado olímpicamente. Necesitó, prendiendo un cigarrillo más, preguntarse si aquello, que jamás en su vida había hecho por ser descreído de la terapia y sus diferentes métodos, hubiera solucionado todos sus problemas.

«Tarde. Es tan tarde que pierdo tiempo valioso pensando en ello...».

Era, al parecer, tarde para absolutamente todo.

«Por ser imprudente».

Por no medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Cortó con su madre y revisó su agenda luego de una larga pitada al cigarro. Dos contactos llamaron rápidamente su atención: allí estaba, en primer lugar, Marron, y el número que podía comunicarlo con ella. Se moría por la rubia, eso le confesó la excitación que se apoderó de él al evocar en sus recuerdos los ojos eyectados de desesperación. Pero no, se dijo, no era momento de escapar, sino de ser responsable. Y allí, en segundo lugar, apareció el otro contacto: Pan.

«Es momento de asumir responsabilidades».

Pan lo merecía. Si había alguien en esa situación que no tenía NADA que ver con las nefastas consecuencias de sus actos, esa era la amiga de su hermana. Debía correrla del embrollo; incluso estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que más odiaba en el mundo para lograrlo: hablar con los medios.

El móvil volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no se trataba de su madre; el nombre que figuraba ahora en pantalla, supo, era perfecto para para lo que se proponía hacer.

Una entrevista televisiva... Nada mejor que eso para que los reflectores lo enfocaran a él y olvidaran a Pan; para desviar la mirada del mundo de la sobrina de su mejor amigo.

Y asumir, así, las consecuencias que se merecía por su imprudencia.

* * *

><p>—Respira hondo, vamos... —susurraba Alisha a su lado, una y otra vez, sin cesar—. Marron, rubia de mi alma... ¿Hay algo que deba saber de ti en este delicado momento?<p>

La pregunta desorbitó del todo a la hija de Krilin y 18.

—No entiendo... a qué te refieres... —farfulló.

—¡Vamos! ¡Es obvio a lo que me refiero!

Las palabras desorbitaron una vez más a Marron, quien retomó la agitación. Respira profundo, seguía susurrando Alisha a su lado en el taxi que las llevaba al hogar de la rubia.

—¿Sufres algún tipo de problema? ¿Algún tipo de asma?

«Se refería a eso...».

Se calmó un ápice, todo gracias a la pregunta de la profesora de matemáticas. Por un momento, realmente pensó que Alisha había relacionado su incidente con la taza de té en la cafetería, la que había caído al suelo sin remedio, con la aparición de Trunks y Pan en la televisión.

Trunks y Pan...

Trunks y alguien que no era ella...

—¡Marron! Despacio, respira despacio... Sí, así...

¿Acaso era posible que Trunks y Pan...? La mártir de su ser no demoró su respuesta:

«¿Por qué no? Pan es muy bonita».

Claro que la diferencia de edad no resultaba lo que podía definirse como _convencional_; sin embargo, tiempos modernos corrían en el mundo, y la nieta del mejor amigo de su padre era, según recordaba, mayor de edad.

¿Entonces por qué no?

«Son saiyan, ambos. Podría resultar. Además, Pan es muy, muy buena persona. Es bonita, lo es, destaca del resto con sus formas únicas, con su cuerpo trabajado en extremo, armoniosamente perfecto. No es exactamente femenina, pero...».

Su respiración se desregularizó del todo, producto de los nervios que la ahogaban en un mar de incertidumbre. Alisha se preocupó nuevamente al verla; no tardó en retornar a los susurros. Respira bien, así es, profundo. Respira bien profundo, lo más despacio que puedas.

«Isabelle no era precisamente una dama...».

—¡Marron, mierda! Me vas a matar, niña —exclamó Alisha, sin saber qué hacer, intentando no ponerse nerviosa ella también. Acarició la espalda de la Licenciada en Letras—. ¡Te dije que respires despacio, vamos!

«No. Isabelle no era una dama. Era gritona, efusiva, de carácter fuerte e inmensa personalidad. No era alguien que pudiera quedarse callada: si había que gritar, ella gritaba más que todos. Y su cuerpo era muy distinto al mío, quizá más cercano al de Pan que al mío... Era voluptuosa, cosa que Pan no es, pero ambas tenían un cuerpo armonioso, cada una a su manera... No estas formas delgadísimas e insulsas...».

Luchó unos momentos contra sus pulmones, buscando llenarlos con todo el aire que pegaba en su rostro a través de la ventana del taxi.

«Pan, quizá, es más parecida a la clase de mujer que le gusta que yo».

¡Exacto!

Ella era una sombra, la eterna estatua de ángel rellena de demencia; era Marron Jinzo, la silenciosa blonda cuya belleza no se acercaba ni por un pequeño atisbo a la de su _demasiado_ perfecta madre. Era Marron, la que le suplicaba a Trunks, entre gemidos vehementes que expresaban mucho más que placer, que la humillara. ¿Por qué humillarse? ¿Por qué odiarse?

«Porque jamás seré suficiente mujer para él».

Esa era su verdad, _la_ verdad.

«Por ser una sombra... Por no estar a su nivel».

Una tímida lágrima, cargada ésta de todo lo abstracto de su sentir, rodó por su mejilla.

«Ser humillada para castigarme. Es mi castigo, mi consuelo. Prefiero que me humille a que me ignore...».

Prefería ser su amante a no ser nada.

—¿Marron? —Alisha tenía los ojos fijos en ella—. ¿Acaso...? ¡Estás llorando! Mi rubia, no llores... —Los brazos la rodearon con cariño, se aferraron con fuerza al temblor de su cuerpo—. No llores, linda... No llores...

—Es que... —balbuceó entre lágrimas, destrozada por cada palabra que su mente había proferido en la intimidad de su cabeza—, él nunca va a amarme...

—¿Eh?

—Nunca...

Y esta vez fueron sus brazos los que se aferraron, sin razón, a la impresionada Alisha.

* * *

><p>—Pan... —susurraba alguien, algo; no sabía quién o qué era—. Despierta, Pan...<p>

Se revolvió en su cama, entre la realidad y los sueños, renuente a abandonar el exquisito calor que reinaba bajo las sábanas.

—Pan... ¡Pan! Hija, necesito que despiertes...

Los ojos negros de la muchacha, insólitamente rápido, se abrieron.

—¿Mamá? —Se incorporó de un salto, despeinada y muerta de sed—. ¿Qué pasa?

Videl acarició su mejilla con aquella mirada maternal que Pan tanto odiaba.

—No te asustes —dijo ante todo, los ojos de una cada vez más fijos en la otra—. Todo está bien, todos estamos bien, pero...

—¡¿Qué pasó? —Quiso levantarse de sopetón, mas Videl la instó a que no lo hiciera.

La madre suspiró antes de proseguir.

—Esta mañana, en la revista _Stars_, salieron unas fotos de ti... con Trunks.

—¡¿QUÉ? —Su grito recorrió todo el hogar de los Son.

—Hija —la llamó Videl. Tomó su mano con fuerza—. ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes...? Puedes confiar en mí...

La impresión le revolvió el estómago.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCA, MAMÁ? ¡POR KAMI! —Pan salió de su cama a la velocidad de la luz y le dio la espalda a su madre, avergonzada por sentir sus mejillas calientes—. Trunks es casi de la familia... ¡¿Cómo podría yo...? ¡ES UN CHISTE! Una broma de pésimo gusto...

Su respiración iba a mil por hora; la vergüenza se expandía por sus venas y llegaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¡¿Ella y Trunks? ¡¿TRUNKS? Era imposible...

Observó, sin más, sus manos, entendiendo por lo nubloso de su vista cuán nerviosa estaba. Sin siquiera proponérselo, corrió al baño, dejando sola a su madre, quien bajó rápidamente a la sala.

—Niega un vínculo entre ellos —informó ésta a Gohan, acompañado por toda la familia, excepto Goten.

—Lo imaginaba —afirmó el hombre—, sabía que Trunks no era capaz de algo así.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Chichi a continuación, sirviendo un buen café caliente para las personas que descansaban en la sala—. Trunks no sería capaz. ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Gohan? Ese pobre muchacho ha sufrido tanto... No creo que sea esa clase de hombre; simplemente es alguien apuesto a quien los chismosos adoran molestar. ¡Qué lástima! Pobrecito... —Dejó la bandeja atestada de tazas sobre la mesa ratona y se unió a su familia en los sillones.

—Lo que me molesta es que metan a Pan en esto. ¡¿Ella qué tiene que ver? —acotó una consternada Videl—. Inventar esta tontería es pasar un límite demasiado delicado, más considerando la historia de Trunks.

—Ya no hay respeto —dijo Gohan, bastante más tranquilo que su mujer—, ese es el problema.

Unos buenos minutos de silencio prosiguieron a aquellas palabras, únicamente interrumpidos por los insistentes bostezos de Gokuh, que más ganas tenía de estar entrenando, pero había terminado aceptando el pedido de Chichi para que permaneciera al lado de su familia esa mañana. El guerrero atisbó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para no dormirse, a Oob, que estaba justo frente a él: se veía ausente, serio, ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué? Le restó importancia al detalle, fiel a su estilo. Minutos después, Pan apareció al fin en la sala. Tomó asiento junto a Gohan, su rostro infestado de impotencia.

—¡¿Qué mierda...? —inquirió con fuerza, sin paciencia posible. Gohan, al oírla, tomó su _laptop_ de la mesa ratona y le enseñó la tapa de la revista _Stars_ que ya circulaba por el mundo. _¿Juntos? _Exclamaba un inmenso título, y debajo de éste se leía claramente _Trunks Brief, el heredero del imperio Cápsula, y Son Pan, nieta de Mr. Satán. ¡In fraganti! _La joven, al ver la foto de portada, de Trunks y ella abrazados junto al auto de él en el estacionamiento, en el momento que por supuesto recordaba, el de las lágrimas y la empatía a flor de piel, palideció. La indignación le quitó el aire—. ¡No es justo! No se lo merece... —susurró—. No es lo que parece, papá, ¡no tengo por qué aclararte lo evidente, pero necesito hacerlo! Yo estaba triste, me lo encontré de casualidad, charlamos, él se preocupó... —Detuvo sus palabras en busca de aire, más nerviosa de nunca, a punto de explotar por la vergüenza que la acechaba. La foto se agrandaba cada vez que la miraba—. ¡Sabes cómo es Trunks! Es noble, se preocupa por todo el mundo... Y se preocupó por mí. Me dio ánimo y me abrazó porque me puse a llorar... ¡Por eso lo abrazaba tan fuerte! Porque estaba triste por mis entrenamientos...

No le daba vergüenza admitir eso, por supuesto, sabiendo que todos conocían que su frustración solía ser extrema en más de un sentido. Ser honesta era lo mejor, sobretodo cuando de su familia se trataba.

Se calló, sin poder decir mucho más.

—¿Se encontraron de casualidad, dijiste? —indagó Videl.

—Sí. Le conté que me siento estancada, blablablá, todo eso que ya se saben de memoria... —Se permitió reír muy a pesar del nerviosismo que desregularizaba su voz—. Me aconsejó y me dijo que podíamos arreglar para tener una pelea pronto, que a lo mejor pelear con un rival nuevo me incentiva... Tú me entiendes, papá, al igual que el abuelo. —Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa—. Fue amable... Ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo, así que mucho más no puedo decir.

Gohan sonrió aún más, transmitiéndole, a partir de la dulzura de sus facciones, una calma que la muchachita agradeció en medio de la tensión.

—Entiendo —afirmó su padre—. Entonces, esto fue sacado de contexto.

—Así es.

—Muy bien. Llamaré a Trunks para ver qué puede hacerse. Esto es un escándalo, hija. Lamento tener que decírtelo, pero no puedo mentirte.

—Diablos...

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí—agregó Videl—. No es buena idea que vayas a la universidad.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —fingió decepción a pesar de lo genial que le parecía no ir a estudiar.

«Gran excusa para entrenar».

Porque, así como había hablado con Trunks, no podía negar lo real: entrenar era lo que realmente le apasionaba de la vida. ¿Estudiar? ¿Vestirse bien, como toda una mujer? ¿Tener novio? Nada de eso merecía ni un ápice de su atención.

«Novio...».

Entonces se percató de la presencia de Oob, quien la observaba en silencio. El gesto de su rostro era imposible de descifrar.

«¿Qué mierda le pasa...?».

A lo mejor, pensó, estaba celoso, lo cual le recordó que debía hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Era mala con él y lo sabía, así que era momento de dejar de posponer lo necesario y tener juntos la charla que se merecían.

«Ya no puedo mentirle... Y tratarlo mal, algo que me es demasiado fácil, tampoco parece justo... Es buen tipo, no lo merece».

Pero la idea de esa charla seguía revolviéndole el estómago.

«Imbécil Pan...».

—¡Bulma! —exclamó Gohan de repente—. De acuerdo, aguardo... —Su padre esperó unos minutos en línea a la madre de Bra, sin alejar su oreja del tubo telefónico—. ¿Qué? Ah, ok... Bueno, perfecto. —Luego de proferir lo último, cortó.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Chichi.

—Que Trunks me llamará en unos momentos. No lograba comunicarme con él porque estaba hablando con ella por el móvil y porque desconectó el teléfono de línea de su departamento.

Aguardaron en silencio; con el correr de lo minutos, la llamada no llegaba.

—Qué extraño —suspiró Videl.

—Quizá llamó primero a su abogado. Quién sabe... —comentó Gohan sin mostrarse ansioso. Se notaba a la legua que confiaba en Trunks—. Esperemos unos minutos más. Si no llama, intentaré de nuevo. Hay que ver qué podemos hacer, si lanzar un comunicado para desmentirlo, arreglarlo directamente en la justicia, o hablar con la prensa.

—Olvídalo —respondió Videl—. Hablar con la prensa no. ¡Pan no tiene por qué exponerse!

Un nuevo silencio, unos minutos más y, cuando Gohan se disponía a llamar, el teléfono de la casa de los Son finalmente se hizo escuchar. Atendió rápidamente.

—¿Hola?... Trunks, qué gusto escucharte... ¿Eh? No, por favor... —Su padre sonrió, totalmente en confianza—. No hay nada que explicar: sé que fue un malentendido... ¡No! No te disculpes, en serio... ¡Vamos, Trunks! Tranquilo... Respira, vamos... Sabes que confío en ti. Sé que no... Sí, entiendo, tienes motivos para estar furioso... Cálmate, en serio: por mi parte, no hay nada que aclarar, ni por mí ni por mi familia. ¿Hablaste con Goten? ¿No? Debe estar haciéndose el ofendido, sí. —Largó una carcajada—. Llámalo a lo último: sabes cómo es... Sí, como te decía, Pan ya nos contó todo. Sí, sí... —De pronto, Gohan se sumió en un silencio prolongado, sin idas y vueltas de palabras. Escuchaba atentamente a Trunks. Su rostro, mientras lo oía, fue mutando hasta llegar a una total sorpresa—. ¡¿QUÉ? —bramó, paralizando a todos los presentes—. ¿Pero no pretenderás que Pan...? —La muchacha, acto seguido, escuchó un grito de Trunks, un _¡NO!_ tan fuerte que logró llegar a su oído, al de ella y al de todos. Un nuevo silencio, y Gohan asentía a cada cosa que Trunks le decía—. Entiendo... —exclamó al final, con una especie de alivio adornando sus facciones—. Está bien, entiendo, sí... ¿Estás seguro de...? Realmente lamento que debas hacer esto. Sé que no te gusta la televisión... —Los ojos de Pan se abrieron como platos—. ¿Quieres hablar con ella? Yo puedo... ¿A todos, dices? Claro, no hay problema. Espera, pondré el altavoz. —Su padre soltó el tubo, tocó un botón del aparato y se acomodó en su asiento—. Listo, Trunks.

—Gracias, Gohan —dijo el hermano de su amiga al otro lado de la línea—. Buenos días a todos... Lamento muchísimo esta situación, en serio... ¿Pan, estás ahí?

La muchacha, al oír su nombre pronunciado por _esa_ voz, se sonrojó.

—Estoy aquí —se limitó a decir.

—Perdóname. Yo te metí en este embrollo —profirió él, su voz evidentemente nerviosa—. Nunca pensé que una mente estuviera lo suficientemente enferma como para pensar en algún tipo de relación entre tú y yo.

El comentario, lleno de bondad, de esa amabilidad que ella creía innata en Trunks, dolió. Un millón de puñales cuyo origen ella no logró discernir se clavaron en su corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esas palabras, tan rebosantes de dulzura y respeto, dolían más que el ataque de un poderoso enemigo? ¿Por qué se sentían como cachetazos sobre su piel, como dedos apretando entorno a su cuello para asfixiarla?

Evocó los ojos de Trunks en el instante mismo de la foto de la discordia y, entonces, creyó encontrar el motivo, mas no fue capaz de explicarlo.

¿Acaso era saber que, de ahora en más, esos universos desbordantes de azul no volverían a señalarla?

¿Era sentir que, de alguna forma, estaba a punto de _perder_ algo?

—No hay de qué disculparse, Trunks —escuchó decir a su madre—. Pan está un poco nerviosa, pero estará bien. Es fuerte.

Nadie habló del otro lado de la línea, hasta que una voz, ya no apurada por el remordimiento sino detenida por la culpa, se manifestó:

—Disculpa, Pan..., disculpa.

—N-no te preocupes —farfulló ella—. En serio...

Los ojos azules no volverían a mirarla así.

«No es justo...».

Unos inmensos y, al mismo tiempo, enigmáticos deseos de llorar la desesperaron, pero no los dejó correr. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo?

—Donna Star, la del programa del _primetime_ de ZTV, acaba de llamarme personalmente —siguió Trunks.

¿Por qué llorar? ¿Por qué reír? ¿Por qué gritar? ¿Por qué _sentir_ por unas palabras proferidas con respeto y bondad?

—Donna era amiga de Isabelle, se conocían desde los principios de la carrera de Isa. Debido a esto, a que la conocía y me conoce a mí desde hace muchos años, me ha llamado para invitarme a su programa de hoy. Odio dar entrevistas, de hecho es la primera vez que daré una para hablar de mi vida privada, ya que las veces que he ido a un programa de televisión fue para hablar de negocios en algún tugurio perdido en la televisión por cable... —Rió brevemente junto a su familia, quien lo escuchaba atentamente—. Sobre mí, sólo he hablado muy por arriba en alguna entrevista gráfica; jamás lo hice en televisión.

¿Por qué esa necesidad imperiosa de llorar? ¿Por qué se moría por derramar una simple y efímera lágrima? ¿Qué tipo de satisfacción iba a darle ésta?

—Donna me ofreció su programa para aclarar la situación, Pan. Me dijo que podía aprovechar el espacio... Creo que, por el bien de ambos, es buena idea ir.

¿Por qué el nudo en su pecho? ¿Por qué éste cada vez se enredaba más? ¿Por qué su tamaño se acrecentaba instante a instante, cual Genkidama alimentada por la energía de todos los seres vivos?

¿Por qué las palabras proferidas por _esa_ voz eran seres?

¿Por qué la energía, en vez de darle poder, la lastimaba?

¿Por qué?

—Claro que la gente de los medios no es tan buena: es obvio que me invitó a su programa con la única intención de lograr un buen número de audiencia gracias al escándalo del día; sin embargo, pienso que _aprovecharme_ de quien quiere _aprovecharse_ de mí es una idea magnífica. Es, un poco, pensar como ellos quieren que piense. Isabelle me enseñó algo de esto, de las formas más adecuadas de _usar_ a los medios... Nunca lo hice y pensé que nunca debería hacerlo, pero hoy siento que vale la pena.

—Entregarte a su juego —reflexionó Gohan.

—Sí. Aunque no, si lo pienso bien: no es entregarme, sino jugar con ellos de igual a igual.

«¿Todo eso... por mí?».

Pan, sin pensar en el entorno, suspiró con marcado énfasis.

«Imposible: lo hace por sí mismo».

¿Podía culparlo?

«Supongo que no. Es tan víctima como yo. Tiene una empresa, una imagen pública y debe cuidarlas a ambas».

Carraspeó.

—Eres muy amable —habló ella finalmente. Su voz sorprendió a todos sin desearlo: fue seca, carente de algún tipo de sentimiento—. De verdad te lo agradezco.

¿Por qué llorar por un gesto que, a simple vista, parecía tan noble?

¿Por qué llorar...?

«Por él».

¿Por qué llorar por él?

Cuando sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se incorporó y salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta principal. Nada lograron los llamados de sus padres y su abuela para que no huyera; simplemente desapareció.

Una vez fuera de su hogar, primero caminó, luego corrió y, finalmente, voló.

Cuando se vio lo suficientemente lejos de su casa y de, especialmente, Trunks, dio libre albedrío a las furiosas lágrimas que tanto imploraba derramar.

¿Por qué llorar?

¿Por qué llorar por él?

—¡Porque lo necesito! —gritó para nadie, para ella, para ese mundo que ella tenía, al que nadie más que ella podía acudir, _pertenecer_—. Porque lo necesito...

Necesitaba expresarse, era menester hacerlo.

Sino las lágrimas, impávidas, terminarían ahogando el alma que encerraba su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>—Amo tu vestido —afirmó Alisha, sentada frente a ella en el sofá de su sala, misteriosamente dulce para como solía tratarla—, esas florecitas... ¡Tanta dulzura! Eres tan bonita, Marron...<p>

«Si supieras...».

Examinó su propio vestido luego de la mención de su amiga: era blanco corte princesa, con bordes y tiras de encaje del mismo tono. El estampado consistía en unas tiernas flores rosadas. Se lo había regalado su padre.

Terminó su té y dejó la taza sobre la mesa ratona, haciendo más ruido de necesario al apoyarla sobre el vidrio.

—¿No tienes una clase en media hora? —inquirió atisbando de soslayo el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

—Me pedí el día.

—¿Por qué?

—No quería dejarte sola —sentenció, sonriente a pesar de todo. Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus manos, aún atípicamente dulce—. No viste tu rostro hoy, porque si lo hubieras visto estarías tan preocupada como yo.

—¿Mi rostro?

—Estabas pálida, horrorizada como jamás te había visto... ¡Eras un zombi! —Movió las manos con desenfreno frente a ella, exagerando dramáticamente sus gestos—. Me asustaste mucho.

Marron sonrió.

—No era necesario que te pidieras el día por mí... —aseguró tímidamente, aunque conteniendo su acostumbrado tartamudeo.

Alisha terminó su café doble, abandonó la taza en la mesa y fijó sus pupilas en ella.

—No te enojes por lo que voy a decirte —pidió—, pero sé que eres solitaria, quizá demasiado... Sentí que necesitabas compañía, por eso vine contigo. Me preocupaba que vinieras aquí, así, sola, y nadie estuviera a tu lado.

Marron, sin lograr evadirlo, derramó algunas lágrimas; su compañera de trabajo las borró de su rostro con una caricia.

—Te conozco hace tres años, ¿verdad? —La rubia asintió—. Desde hace algunos meses que te noto rara.

—_Soy_ rara.

Risas desenfadadas de parte de ambas.

—Más rara que de costumbre, mujer. —Más risas, y ambas se relajaron—. Sé que no eres extremadamente sociable, que eres tímida, dulce y silenciosa; sin embargo, siempre das la sensación de ocultar algo. No sé qué es lo que ocultas, pero creo estar segura de que tiene que ver con ese _nunca va a amarme_ del taxi.

Marron bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

«Me fui de boca», se retó a sí misma.

Alisha se aferró a sus manos.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es el hijo de la amiga de tu padre?

Los ojos, no conformes con ocultarse depositados en el suelo, se cerraron.

«Tendré que explicarme...».

¿Pero cómo explicar lo inexplicable?

—No lo entenderías...

—Tonta... —Alisha peinó y despeinó el cabello dorado—, no sé si lo entendería, pero podrías descargarte un poco. Te ofrezco mis sensuales orejas.

Risas renovadas; el ambiente, poco a poco, se amenizó.

—Yo...

«No es mala idea descargarme un poco... Jamás he hablado de esto con nadie».

Aclaró su garganta, hizo un minuto entero de silencio y, a su ritmo, habló:

—Sí, es por él... —admitió luego de un suspiro.

—Me dijiste que te gustaba desde niña.

—Así es... —Apretó los párpados al mismo tiempo que sus manos apretaban sus rodillas—. Estoy enamorada de él...

Alisha se deshizo en ternura.

—Qué dulce escuchar una frase así, más viniendo de alguien como tú... —suspiró, como si sus palabras inspiraran algo en ella; así lucía la mirada gris de su amiga—. Hoy en día, el amor no está de moda, más en esta ciudad. Que tú asegures amar a un hombre me da fe en la humanidad, Marron. Me haces creer en el amor; bien sabes que no creo en su existencia, pero me das ganas de creerte.

La rubia no pudo hacer más que apreciar infinitamente las sentidas palabras.

—Yo... —Se revolvió en su asiento, sin pistas para seguir con la charla—. N-nunca pude sacármelo de la cabeza —afirmó, sabiendo qué tan sincera estaba siendo—. Siento esto hace demasiado tiempo y me cuesta recordar cómo era mi vida antes de mirarlo de _esta_ manera.

Alisha pareció intrigada.

—¿Y por qué la angustia? Estás empezando a salir con él, ¿no? Quizá, con el tiempo...

Marron, resignada, disintió.

—No va a suceder.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya te dije: es viudo. Él aún _la_ ama...

—_Así como tú, yo también deseo a alguien que jamás podré tener._

—Complicado —reflexionó la albina.

—Sí. —Marron peinó su cabello con sus dedos lentamente, buscando dar forma a la maraña de palabras que se agolpaban en su mente—. Sólo soy su amante.

—¿Así te definió él? ¡Dime que no! Si lo hizo, ha de ser un imbécil.

—No lo es... —espetó la rubia, impresionando a Alisha por la convicción que destiló—. No me dijo algo semejante; lo sé, eso es todo.

Un silencio. Cada una pensó sin dejar escapar ni una sílaba de la garganta. Pasados los sesenta segundos, Alisha fue capaz de proseguir:

—¿Lo hicieron?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

Marron no quería responder, mas el ataque de honestidad y desahogo respondió por ella:

—Dormí con él el domingo por la noche.

—¿Es bueno en la cama?

—¡Alisha! —Un tono carmesí estalló en sus mejillas.

—¡Es un dato importante, tonta! Para analizar a un hombre en su totalidad, hay que pensar en cómo es en la cama...

¿Qué clase de táctica de análisis era esa?

Marron se arrepintió de tocar el tema, sin más placer de expresión que la salvara. Rió por lo absurdo del comentario.

—Es... —dijo sonrojada— muy bueno.

—Uy, vaya que lo amas, mujer. ¡Te brillan los ojitos! Lo idealizas demasiado.

Marron se ofendió sin esfuerzo.

—No creo idealizarlo: no logro encontrarle un defecto.

¿Realmente lo había buscado?

—¿Qué lo caracteriza del resto?

—Todo. —Ni siquiera pensó la respuesta, que brotó naturalmente de ella—. Es especial, _demasiado_ especial...

Alisha suspiró antes de seguir.

—A ver, todo esto es muy extraño... Dime, por ejemplo, qué pasó luego de que lo hicieran por última vez. ¿Te abrazó? ¿Se dio vuelta y te dio la espalda? ¿Te lo hizo mientras dormías?

—¡Alisha, basta! —Más rojo en ella y más sonrisas en su amiga.

—¡Es una simple pregunta! Vamos, no le cuento a nadie.

Aunque renuente en principio, finalmente cedió. Tuvo que hacer memoria. Se había quedado dormida luego del tercer sexo de la noche. Esa parte sí la recordaba bien: Trunks la mecía sobre él una y otra vez, sentado al borde de la cama. Ella se aferraba con todas las fuerzas que tenía a los hombros del demonio, intentando no caer al suelo debido a la potencia de las embestidas. Sus gemidos se extendían por toda la habitación, avergonzados, peor satisfechos como nunca. Rostro contra rostro, se habían mirado cada segundo del acto. El orgasmo que tuvo hacia el final la dejó tan agotada que no supo en qué momento se había dormido; ni siquiera recordaba qué había pasado después del placer.

—Cuando desperté... él me estaba abrazando por detrás.

—Muy dulce... —murmuró Alisha, siempre frente a ella.

—Sí.

—Marron... —La albina se acercó un ápice a ella, volviendo un tanto más serias sus facciones—, cuando un hombre te considera una del montón, jamás te abraza para dormir.

Aquello, para Marron, fue como una aburrida columna de una frívola revista femenina, o bien la reflexión sin sentido de un personaje secundario de una novela romántica_ bestseller_.

—No creo en esas cosas, lo siento —admitió.

—¡Yo tampoco! —Rieron al unísono—, pero imagínate que es de verdad. ¿No crees que quizá signifique algo? ¿Lo que fuera?

«No la escuches... No te ilusiones...».

—P-prefiero no hablar más del asunto. —Se puso de pie y levantó las tazas sucias de la mesa. Acto seguido, se encaminó a la cocina.

El deseo de ser honesta había menguado. Marron había vuelto a encerrarse en sí misma.

Era mejor permanecer en su interior de momento...

Porque...

—¿Otra vez llorando? —Alisha le arrebató las tazas de la mano—. Me empiezas a preocupar en serio.

—Déjame. No lo vas a entender...

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que en verdad no entiendo —dijo la profesora de matemáticas mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina, dejando atrás a la rubia—. No entiendo qué tuvo que ver la noticia de _mi_ Trunks Brief y la _nietita esa_ de Satán con tu ataque. La taza de té se fue al suelo, empezaste a temblar y ya nadie entendió nada...

Marron no dijo palabra alguna, por lo cual Alisha, ciertamente resignada, marchó hacia la cocina al fin. La hija de Krilin y 18, por su parte, caminó lentamente hacia la ventana de la sala. Abrió las cortinas y apoyó los dedos de ambas manos sobre el vidrio. Al notarlo frío, supo qué tan baja estaba la temperatura.

—Trunks... —susurró, su voz apenas audible.

Pero en su interior gritaba, bramaba con potencia desconocida: él ni siquiera la había llamado. Si lo de Pan y él era mentira, ni siquiera se había molestado en aclarárselo.

«Sólo soy su amante...».

Y a las amantes no había que darles explicaciones. Las amantes no merecían algo semejante, por más brazos rodeando cinturas que se manifestaran por la mañana, luego de una noche llena de gemidos, sudor y ojos enfermos en el peor sentido de la palabra.

«Sólo soy su amante...».

Y que su móvil no sonara empezaba a enloquecerla.

Ese brazo entorno a su cintura desnuda, entonces, no significaba nada.

Ella misma no lo hacía.

* * *

><p>Timbre.<p>

Lo ignoró, aunque se sorprendió de que alguien llamara a su puerta. ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué querría? ¿Acaso tener que ir a uno de los programas de televisión de mayor audiencia del mundo no era suplicio suficiente? Decidió no abandonar la ducha aún, dispuesto a disfrutar un poco más de esa dulce intimidad. Nadie lo miraba allí, y saber que ninguna mirada estaba depositada en él era un alivio demasiado inmenso como para detenerlo.

Timbre de nuevo, pero volvió a ignorarlo. ¡No iban a sacarlo de ahí! Quitó el resto de shampoo de su cabello con movimientos circulares de sus manos sobre el cuero cabelludo, gozando la fabulosa sensación del agua que se desparramaba por su cuerpo. Cuánta paz.

No quería salir jamás.

Timbre una vez más, aunque esta vez quien tocaba no se limitó a sostener el botón con uno de sus dedos: tocó una melodía ayudada por el timbre, la de una canción específica.

Trunks cerró la canilla inmediatamente. Salió de la ducha, se secó rápido, se envolvió con toallas y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento.

Abrió la puerta sin posibilidad de timidez.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Bra al verlo—. ¡¿Por qué me recibes desnudo? ¡ASQUEROSO! —Se tapó los ojos, obviamente exagerando.

La dejó pasar y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

—Siempre tan oportuna —masculló caminando junto a ella hacia la sala—. ¡Soy tu hermano! Te conozco desde que eras una beba _fea_, _sucia_ y _mala_.

Increíblemente, ella lo ignoró.

—¿Reconociste la melodía, verdad? —Tan ciclotímica como siempre, Bra se mostró de excelente humor—. Qué lindo que la recuerdes, hermanito.

—Cómo olvidarla, maldita sea... —profirió sin ánimos.

De pequeña, Bra tenía una caja de música que le había regalado el abuelo de ambos, Brief. Siempre andaba con la endemoniada caja encima, siempre la hacía sonar. La caja tenía forma de castillo y ella, _por supuesto_, era una princesa que debía hacer sonar _su_ melodía a cada instante, como intentando que la gente supiera qué tan importante era.

—¿A qué viniste? Estoy apurado... ¡Y mírate!: aún no te recuperaste del resfriado. ¡Tienes la nariz roja!

Bra se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo descartable que traía en su cartera antes de contestarle.

—¡Ningún resfriado me detendrá! Vine a elegir tu vestuario. No pensarás ir mal vestido al programa de Donna Star.

—Cómo vuelan las noticias...

—Ponte algo cómodo para que podamos mirar tu armario. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —Un silencio antes de que pegara un grito agudísimo—. ¡Hola, Tsuki! —Levantó a la gatita en brazos y le dio un beso entre los ojos.

—¿Y a ti desde cuándo te gustan los gatos?

—No me gustan, pero Tsuki es linda, como tu hermana... ¡Sí! Eres tan, tan linda. —La acarició hasta que la felina, veloz, se revolvió en sus brazos para soltarse. Sin entender su actitud, Bra la dejó ir sin más.

Trunks se mató de risa por la actitud selectivamente arisca de su mascota.

—Puedes mirar televisión un rato —le dijo a su hermana luego de la risa.

Fue a su habitación, se secó bien y, después de ponerse un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta, retornó a la sala, donde Bra miraba ZTV.

—¡Quiero ver si pasan una publicidad! ¡No tienes idea de cómo están los medios! En la puerta hay muchos periodistas. ¡Menos mal que se puede acceder al edificio por el techo! —comentó alegre la joven al notar que Trunks estaba parado justo detrás de ella. No terminó de decir lo que tenía pensado cuando él refunfuñó producto de lo que aparecía en pantalla: su rostro.

—Esta noche, en _Donna Star_, Trunks Brief rompe el silencio después del escándalo. —Odió ver que en la publicidad salían las famosas fotos que Isabelle le había tomado.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no las veía...

Giró su rostro sin pensarlo.

—Qué lindo... —susurró Bra.

Trunks se sonrojó.

—Además —seguía el locutor en la publicidad—, ¡Miss Mimi en vivo! Presentando canciones de su nuevo disco.

—Oh, no... —tuvo que decir por lo bajo.

«Lo que me faltaba...».

—¡SÍ! —exclamó Bra—. ¡Quiero verla ya! ¡AHORA!

«Maldita sea la televisión».

—Con razón viniste —comentó con clara antipatía.

—¡Vine para acompañarte, imbécil! No es por ella... —Mirada despectiva marca Vegeta; todo estuvo dicho. Trunks sonrió casi enternecido—. ¡Es por ti! ¡Por ti!

—Pero _ya que estabas_...

—¡Silencio! —espetó la princesita. Se puso de pie y lo escrutó largamente, cruzada de brazos, altivez absoluta—. Vamos a tu armario ahora mismo. ¡Vamos!

—¡Pero Bra...! ¡Puedo elegir solo!

—¡NO! Voy a ayudarte. Créeme: soy especialista en esto. ¡Sé exactamente lo que hago!

La convicción en los ojos, esos que eran tan azules como los suyos, anularon todo a su alrededor: no había escapatoria.

* * *

><p>Lanzaba rayos por doquier, sin importarle absolutamente nada. Estaba desencajada como pocas veces en su vida. Y lo peor de todo era que no entendía el motivo de ese ataque. Lloraba por momentos, sin detenerse: más y más rayos sobrevolando por los cielos, tan dorados como su cabello en primera fase de súper saiyan.<p>

—¡Pan! —la llamó una voz—. ¡Lánzamelos a mí, vamos!

Se detuvo en seco. Era Gokuh.

Sonrió sollozando.

—Pero...

—¡Vamos, anímate! Entrenemos un poco. A las nueve empieza el programa ese, así que podemos hacerlo hasta las ocho, ¿sí? Ahora son como las... —Miró el cielo para estudiar la posición del sol, justo como le había enseñado su abuelito de niño—, creo que son las... ¡cuatro y media! Sí, algo así.

Pan también observó el cielo.

—Yo diría que son como las tres.

—¿Lo crees? —La mirada del héroe saiyan se internó en el cielo una vez más—. Bueno, puede ser... ¡Cuestión que nos golpeamos un poco y ya!

Risas, demasiadas risas.

Agradeció la existencia de su abuelo justo antes de hacer estallar su poder. Él la imitó, y se fundieron en un entrenamiento que, por supuesto y como siempre, ayudó a que esas lágrimas se secaran.

Lejos quedó Trunks, la frustración, el odio y ese _algo más_ que no entendía del todo, cuyas semillas empezaban, lentamente, a florecer.

Por un rato, todo fue felicidad.

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que entrar al edificio por la puerta principal, cosa que irritó sobremanera a Trunks. Maldijo a los medios que se le vinieron encima cuando bajó del auto de su empresa, que su madre le había enviado con el chofer al departamento para que todo fuera <em>más prolijo<em>, según sus propias palabras. Bajó primero, agradeciendo el intento que hizo el personal de seguridad por sacar a los periodistas del camino. Ayudó a bajar a Bra, la abrazó posesivamente y avanzaron juntos sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Es cierto? ¿Qué te une a Son Pan? ¿Qué piensa Mr. Satán? ¿La diferencia de edad es un impedimento? ¿Ya olvidó a Isabelle Cort? ¿Cómo se siente ahora? ¿Qué tiene para decir? ¡Cuántas idioteces escuchó en esos insulsos metros de caminata! Avanzaba con su hermana, ambos con lentes oscuros, gorros y caretas de seriedad que ni un solo periodista pudo traspasar; avanzaba sin entender qué tenía que ver él con toda esa parafernalia. ¡No era la persona que ellos creían ver! Veían sólo lo que sus ojos querían, no lo que _realmente_ era. No veían más allá de la careta, sino lo que se les venía en gana. Él era un hombre sencillo, simple, que estaba escalofriantemente lejos de la gente que ellos perseguían a diario.

¿Qué piensa de Son Pan?, inquirió una joven periodista de programa de espectáculos, y él pensó en la amiga de Bra, en sus palabras frustradas, en sus lágrimas sinceras, en la empatía que habían compartido en ese segundo que algún _infeliz_ había capturado a escondidas para la revista _Stars_. Justo antes de cortarle el teléfono a los Son, Pan había abandonado a su familia. Gohan lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no había motivos para preocuparse. Está nerviosa, odia a los medios, odia que la molesten con estupideces sin sentido.

«Odia todo lo que no tenga que ver con lo que le gusta».

Y la empatía volvió a tocarlo.

Sonrió al entrar al edificio de la cadena televisiva, en parte aliviado por el fin de ese estruendo de preguntas bizarras sonando a la vez, confundiéndose las unas con las otras; por otro lado, sonrió por la empatía que lo había tocado, por creer que podía entender a Pan a pesar de la juventud de ella y la madurez de él.

Estar al principio de la meta, sin remordimientos, sin cruces sobre sus espaldas. Un camino dibujado por y para él.

Una mujer, que se anunció como la asistente de Donna Star, le dio la bienvenida junto a quien dijo ser el productor general del programa, ella de unos 30 años y él de unos 50. Luego de las formalidades en saludos y presentaciones, le enseñaron un camarín donde podía dejar sus cosas. Allí había algunos aperitivos y bebidas sobre una mesita que estaba junto a un inmenso tocador de madera pintada de blanco, lleno de fotos de gente que, a lo mejor, era famosa, por más que él no tuviera demasiada idea de ello. El espacio, al observarlo, descubrió que no tenía mucho más: una silla que hacía juego con el tocador estaba apostada frente a éste; un sofá rojo forrado en terciopelo contra la pared contraria y, justo al lado del último, una puerta que conducía a un pequeño baño; más fotos en paredes e infinitos artículos de belleza sobre la superficie del tocador.

—La señora Star vendrá en un momento —avisó la asistente de ésta—. Pónganse cómodos, por favor.

Dejó la puerta entreabierta al marcharse, y Trunks y Bra, ambos sentados en el sofá, se miraron el uno al otro. Una radio bastante anticuada sonaba sobre el tocador. Música pop atestaba de falsa alegría el ambiente.

—Te quiero —murmuró Bra; lo abrazó—, nunca lo olvides.

—No te pongas en sensible, por favor —pidió palmeando la espalda femenina.

Bra, sin soltarlo, lo miró fijamente.

—Necesito que lo sepas: siempre puedes contar con tu hermanita. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—_Tus padres la aman porque sus ojos son los más compradores que vi en mi vida. Bra te conquista, bebé. Su carisma y su belleza, juntos, son capaces de derribar el mundo para ponerlo a sus pies. Es muy especial, aunque sigo prefiriéndote a ti. _

—_¿Y por qué, a ver?_

—_Sabes exactamente por qué. _

Y era verdad. Trunks tuvo que darle la razón a la Isabelle de sus recuerdos. Su hermana, al mirarlo, siempre le generaba lo mismo: el amor más grande que era capaz de sentir.

A pesar de todo...

Ella no era culpable de sus tonterías.

—Boba. —La abrazó fuertemente—. Claro que lo sé.

No dijeron nada más. Permanecieron en silencio, abrazados fraternalmente hasta que la puerta de abrió.

—Permiso, permiso... —canturreó una voz. La persona que acababa de llegar abrió la puerta del todo, entró al camarín y la cerró tras ella. Era Donna Star.

Bra se puso de pie de un salto y la saludó cálidamente.

—¡Qué gusto conocerla!

Trunks, ya de pie, rió tras su hermana, maravillado por lo curiosa que era en el fondo. ¿O no tan en el fondo? Era tremenda.

—Qué linda eres, por favor... —Donna le sonrió—. ¡Qué genes locos corren en esa familia! Quiero un poco de esos. —Los tres rieron—. Tú debes ser la hermosa Bra Brief.

—Así es.

—Encantadora, ¿verdad, Trunks? —Los ojos ya maquillados para salir al aire se clavaron en él—. Hacía cuánto que no te veía, hombre... ¡Y sigues sin envejecer! Ustedes me intrigan, se los juro.

Trunks observó a Donna Star, sintiendo lo imponente de su presencia nomás tenerla enfrente. Era de baja estatura, robusta y lucía el paso de los años con orgullo en algunas de sus arrugas. Su cabello negro se veía fabuloso con el tono tostado de su piel. Traía un traje violeta oscuro elegantísimo y unos tacones bajos forrados de cuero. Se veía muy bien, aunque un poco más avejentada que la última vez que había cenado con ella, unos tres meses antes de la muerte de Isabelle. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Tan lindo... ¡Nunca cambias el perfume! Hueles genial, te ves genial, el calor que te rodea es genial... ¡Qué gusto me da verte! Hacía tanto tiempo... ¡Y aceptaste venir! Casi me infarto cuando me dijiste que sí.

Trunks, sonrojado, se sonrió.

—Por favor, no me preguntes demasiado... —_Tuvo_ que decirlo, definitivamente.

Bra rió por su timidez y Donna la acompañó.

—Seré respetuosa porque _te quiero_, mi vida. Además, no sería incisiva contigo: a Isabelle le hubiera molestado mucho.

Un pequeño silencio, pero éste no fue incómodo, ya que los tres, cada uno a su manera, se dedicaron a recordar a la fotógrafa.

—Bueno, bueno —prosiguió Donna—. Me guardo todas las preguntas para el show. Simplemente quería saludarlos... ¡Ah! —Pareció recordar algo—. Aquí alguien quería hacerlo también. —Se asomó a la puerta—. ¡Eh, Mimi! Puedes pasar, hermosa.

Y Miss Mimi se adentró en el espacio reducido. Estaba en ropa interior negra de encaje, con unas bucaneras y unos tacones exageradamente altos del mismo color completando el casi inexistente atuendo. Una cruz plateada colgaba de su cuello y una peluca roja pasión hacía juego con el labial que traía.

—¡Mucho gusto! —Bra la abrazó sin poder contenerse—. Soy tu fan.

—¡Vaya! —Mimi la apretó entre sus brazos—. ¡Una Brief me admira! ¡Haberlo dicho _la otra vez_, Trunks! Te hubiera dado _tickets vip _para ti y tu hermana... ¡Un gusto, linda! Eres casi tan linda como él.

Y las tres mujeres lo observaron.

—¿_La otra vez_...? —Bra se soltó y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, quien se encogió de hombros.

«Cierra la boca, Mimi...».

Se irritó definitivamente.

—¿Cómo has estado, Trunks? Qué gusto _volver_ a verte. —Sonrisa, abrazó, y la irritación, increíblemente, fue capaz de aumentar.

—Bueno, los dejo a solas —Donna, quien por supuesto notó el detalle de esa forma de hablar de la cantante pop, se retiró entre risas.

Mimi llamó a su asistente a los gritos y, dándole su móvil en mano, le pidió que sacara una foto.

—¡Para mi _microblog_! Quiero compartir esto con mis seguidores.

Se puso en medio, Bra se aferró con fuerza a su hombro con una sonrisa gigantesca y Trunks, del lado izquierdo de la cantante, simplemente apoyó la mano en su espalda, odiándola con toda su alma a pesar de sonreír levemente frente al móvil.

—¡Listo! Salieron preciosos —exclamó la asistente de Mimi, una mujer de unos 60 años de cabello rubio canoso y espalda ancha.

Mimi estudió la foto y, feliz, dio órdenes a su asistente.

—Escribe: _tanta belleza me opaca, ¡no importa cuánto me maquille! Jaja. Se los juro: la foto no les hace justicia. _

—Listo, Mimi. —La asistente le entregó el móvil de avanzada tecnología—. Vamos, que falta retocarte la sombra del ojo.

—Ok, ok... —Echó un último vistazo a los Brief—. ¡Los veo después! Un gusto encontrarlos.

Le guiñó el ojo a Trunks y se marchó. Nuevamente solos en el camarín, Bra no tardó en empezar el interrogatorio.

—¡¿SALES CON ELLA? ¡Ay, dime que sí! ¡DIME QUE SÍ!

—NO —espetó en respuesta—. No salgo con ella, no salí con ella...

—¡Pero le gustas! ¡Se nota! Deberías invitarla a salir.

—Jamás. —Bra siguió hablando pero la música del móvil de Trunks la interrumpió. Él, por supuesto, agradeció ese _ringtone_ salvador: era Goten—. Uf... Hola...

—¿Así que mi sobrinita, eh?

—Goten, yo... —Los nervios lo invadieron velozmente.

—¡Imbécil! Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir «perdón», porque NO HACE FALTA. ¡Y no quiero hablar de eso, por favor! Simplemente quería pedirte que, si cruzas a Miss Mimi en un pasillo, le saques una foto a su trasero y me la envíes... ¡Ah! Y pídele un autógrafo para Pares, que está aquí molestándome.

—Kami... —farfulló ofuscado, aunque aliviado también.

Sabía que eso no era todo, que intentaría hablar seriamente con él cuando las cosas se enfriaran, pero agradeció las palabras absurdas y distendidas que su mejor amigo le obsequió. Cortó unos segundos después, sin mucho más por decir. Cuando lo hizo, Bra intentó indagar una vez más, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Déjame solo un momento... Quiero cambiarme la ropa.

—¡Pero Trunks...! ¡EXIJO QUE LA INVITES A SALIR!

Prácticamente la echó del camarín, no dispuesto a hacerle caso.

No ahora.

* * *

><p>—¡Buenas noches a todos! —saludó Donna Star desde la televisión—. Qué alegría estar... —continuó hablando, sólo que Marron dejó de prestarle atención.<p>

—¡Silencio! —gritó Alisha directo a la pantalla—. ¡Quiero ver a MI Trunks Brief, perra!

—¡Esta noche, en vivo, la cantante del momento: Miss Mimi!

—¡La odio! Es una zorra —despotricó la albina, al parecer necesitada de bramar algo cada vez que Donna Star hablaba.

Y Marron seguía en su mundo, inmersa en pensamientos retorcidos; dolida, deshecha...

Trunks y alguien que no era ella.

Trunks con Pan...

—Por último, esta noche nos visita Trunks Brief, uno de los empresarios más ricos del mundo. —Gritos del público en el estudio de televisión, ese living ficticio de paredes color crema, muebles detalladamente ornamentados y luces tranquilas; nada de fuegos artificiales decoraba ese lugar: era ameno a más no poder—. Tendré el honor de ser la primera en hablar con él después del escándalo que estalló esta misma mañana debido a la tapa de una conocidísima revista de espectáculos.

—¡Sí! Quiero verte, mi amor... ¡Quiero verte! —Alisha estaba fuera de sí—. Te juro, Marron... Ese hombre me obsesiona. ¡No puede ser TAN lindo! La de desbordes hormonales que he tenido por su culpa... ¡Mirando las fotos de _Z News_! ¡Aún tengo la revista, la atesoro hace diez años! ¿A ti te gusta?

—¿Eh? —Marron salió de su mundo sin desearlo, arrastrada por la vehemencia de su amiga.

—Si te atrae Trunks Brief, el que salía con la Cort, la fotógrafa que murió de cáncer, ¿te acuerdas? —Alisha entrecerró los ojos, quizá sospechando a pesar de que lo racional indicaba que cualquier sospecha derivaba en algo totalmente imposible.

«No puede sospechar: es irreal la idea de que una profesora de literatura esté con un hombre que va a un programa que goza de tanta audiencia».

Eso la tranquilizó, mas los recuerdos del mejor fin de semana de su vida, el único con _significado_ que había vivido, se borraron de su memoria. Era como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Los ojos se alejaban, pasaban de planetas a estrellas fugaces, inalcanzables para una simple humana.

No tenía, ya, acceso a la utopía.

—¡Miss Mimi, en vivo! —anunció Donna Star, y en un pequeño escenario apareció la excéntrica cantante pop, prácticamente desnuda, bailando y cantando canciones que le parecían vacías, _mainstream_, comerciales en exceso.

Las puertas, ahora, estaban cerradas.

* * *

><p>El programa no podía parecerle más aburrido. Si bien le había encantado ver a Miss Mimi, luego todo se desinfló. Donna Star habló brevemente con la cantante y rápidamente le dio salida; siguió con lo pactado en las publicidades: una entrevista a padres de quintillizos nacidos hacía un mes en la Capital del Sur, juegos en vivo, sorteos que nadie ganó, y una breve, aunque no por ello menos picante, conversación con una famosísima sexóloga acerca de la importancia de las consultas en caso de eyaculación precoz...<p>

Bulma, que había llegado a casa de los Son minutos antes del inicio del programa, bromeó sobre lo que decía la sexóloga. Mi Vegeta no tiene por qué consultar por cosas así, a lo que Chichi afirmaba que su marido tampoco porque...

—¡Mamá! ¡Basta! Por favor, no quiero escuchar eso... —suplicó Gohan tapándose los oídos debido a los dichos impetuosos de su madre y la madre de quien estaba a punto de aparecer en pantalla.

Amagaron con seguir la discusión, pero no pudieron hacerlo: el programa volvió de la publicidad y Donna Star, finalmente, se dispuso a presentar a su invitado:

—Señoras y señores —exclamó una imponente conductora a cámara—, quiero sincerarme con ustedes: luché durante años por esta entrevista. —Caminó por el set de su programa televisivo, carpeta en mano, y miró hacia un lugar y otro; sus pupilas gritaban seguridad—. Antes de arrancar el programa, en mi camarín, intenté hacer la cuenta de cuánto tiempo me demoró. ¡No les miento! Y el número que obtuve fue un 12. ¡Sí! DOCE años buscando esta entrevista y 368 negativas del invitado en cuestión. —Rió libremente, tan carismática como siempre, mostrándose de esa manera aparentemente auténtica que tanto encandilaba a sus espectadores. La audiencia presente, fiel, la acompañó con las risas—. Pero el día finalmente llegó. —Aplausos—. Cuando lo llamé hoy, personalmente déjenme decirles, y aceptó venir aquí, sentí inmensa satisfacción: he esperado este momento así como, imagino, ustedes también lo han esperado.

»¡Y es que no estamos hablando de cualquier persona!, sino de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo. Se trata de uno de los empresarios más influyentes y ricos del planeta, heredero del imperio tecnológico más determinante del siglo.

»Estamos hablando, además, del protagonista de una de las historias de amor más comentadas de los últimos años, cuyo triste final ha provocado gran consternación.

»Estamos hablando de alguien que posee todos los elementos que puede tener un hombre perfecto: éxito, inteligencia, poder, carisma... Sin olvidarnos del físico. —Fueron audibles algunos suspiros en la platea femenina, la mayoría en un programa como el que Donna hacía cada noche. Ésta rió con picardía.

»Estamos hablando, sobretodo, de una de las personas más nobles, sencillas y bondadosas que me ha tocado conocer en mis más de 30 años en el medio. Démosle la bienvenida al empresario más exitoso, carismático y querido de nuestros días: Trunks Brief.

Pan sintió cómo se le iba la respiración: por la más que célebre puerta de ingreso de todos y cada uno de los invitados que le había visto a Donna Star desde que tenía memoria entró Trunks, ataviado con una camisa blanca a cuadros negros, un jean oscuro, unos borceguís de riguroso cuero y un sencillo aunque moderno saco azul marino; impecable. El público presente en el estudio, al que enfocaron un instante, se hizo notar por obvios motivos: ese hombre realmente estaba allí, luego de años de resistirse a hablar de su vida privada en un programa tan popular como el de Donna; era él, el verdadero, mostrándose idéntico a como era en vivo y en directo, con su sonrisa franca y sus ojos tristes, indistinto al Trunks que ella conocía por medio de Bra. La conductora lo recibió con una sonrisa radiante y un abrazo prolongado, sentido, silencioso; calidez pura. La mujer parecía emocionada. Después de agradecerle su presencia, Donna invitó a Trunks al confortable sofá de ese living ficticio de estudio de televisión, donde una copa de agua sobre la mesa ratona lo esperaba. Cuando Trunks finalmente iba a sentarse, la mujer lo detuvo.

—Dejemos que las chicas te vean un poco... ¿Verdad que es lindo?

Trunks rió enormemente avergonzado y limitó sus acciones a una simple reverencia al público, que lo aplaudió enérgicamente, entre acalorados suspiros femeninos. Se sentaron, uno al lado del otro con un espacio de medio metro entre ellos, el público enmudeció y la charla, sin más, dio inicio:

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí —afirmó Donna Star sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su invitado—. Me costó, pero al fin logré que aceptaras. —Trunks asintió sonriente, cortés como él solo, y la mujer prosiguió—. Te he invitado muchas veces, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —contestó Trunks, hablando por primera vez desde su llegada. El silencio del estudio, a través de la televisión, pareció aún más pronunciado—, y sabes que te lo agradezco, pero nunca me ha resultado fácil hablar sobre mí. Puedo hablar de negocios, de mi empresa, del mercado, de números; hablar de mi intimidad no. Me cuesta. No es un tema que pueda abordar con sencillez.

—Qué bien se expresa, Bulma —afirmó Chichi sin dejar de mirar la televisión—. Es tan buen muchacho..., ¡casi tan apuesto como mi Goten!

Ambas mujeres, como de costumbre, discutieron enardecidamente acerca del atractivo de sus hijos, mas Pan las ignoró. Se sentó frente a la televisión, en el suelo, y prestó toda la atención que le fue posible entre gritos y pedidos de silencio. Lo que veía en pantalla la hipnotizaba, aunque no terminaba de comprender el motivo por que aquellos ojos de la pantalla la paralizaban así, con tanta potencia.

—Sé perfectamente cuán reservado eres; aún así, no dejas de ser una de las personas más ricas, atractivas y _misteriosas_ del mundo. Tienes ese _algo_ que siempre, desde tu abuelo, el recordado Dr. Brief, ha acompañado a tu familia. La gente, encima, te adora. —Donna hizo una breve pausa en su discurso mientras se permitía tomar la mano de su invitado, que aún no dejaba de lado la cortesía innata—. Todos quieren conocerte, por eso y por mucho más. —suspiró—. Eres alguien _particular_ dentro de la esfera pública, alguien que no siente deseo alguno de que se genere todo esto a su alrededor. Tantos herederos, como tú lo fuiste alguna vez, se matan por llegar a tu punto de popularidad... Y a ti no te interesa. Eso, creo, es lo que hace que la gente en la calle sienta simpatía por ti y tu familia. Lejanos a los escándalos, aunque un tanto _excéntricos_ para los que estamos afuera, seguramente por lo poco que los conocemos más que por serlo realmente. Esa es la familia Brief.

Trunks se revolvió en su asiento, sutilmente incómodo según Pan.

—No elegí ni elegiría ser conocido —exclamó más tímido de lo que era con los Guerreros Z en reuniones—. Es cierto: no soy alguien que se esfuerce por llamar la atención. Mi familia es así: somos gente tranquila, _demasiado normal_.

—Sí, claro —exclamó Bulma entre risas.

—Sé que no —prosiguió la conductora desde la tv—, pero también es cierto que no te conocemos lo suficiente, lo cual provoca en la gente una especie de ansiedad por saber más y más. La gente misteriosa es llamativa. —Donna volvió a tomar un poco de agua—. Por Isabelle, yo sí te conozco, por lo menos un poco, y... —Tuvo que detenerse; el público aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas la mención a la fotógrafa. Trunks pareció mirar hacia la gente; se veía impresionado—. Isabelle Cort... ¿Qué difícil no nombrarla, verdad? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca has dicho su nombre en público.

Trunks resopló; la nostalgia se apoderó, sin permiso, de sus facciones.

—Jamás —afirmó sonriendo levemente.

—Permíteme contarle al público: invité a Trunks unos meses después de que perdiéramos a Isabelle. Yo la quería mucho, como sabrán si recuerdan mis palabras el día que _se nos fue_... Nos llevábamos muy bien y es por ella que puedo asegurar que sé un poco sobre nuestro invitado. Isabelle nunca se quedaba sin palabras al hablar de ti. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Era fascinante. A través todo lo que ella me contó alguna vez y a las pocas palabras que le pude sacar una vez que vino a mi programa como invitada, y también gracias a algunos eventos y cenas que compartimos, sé que no te interesa en lo más mínimo la fama. No le ves provecho a ser famoso, lo cual es algo increíble en medio de esta era donde se ha perdido aquello que alguna vez llamamos _privacidad_. La gente se desvive por mostrar su vida a través de internet; tú huyes de todo. Es asombroso. No quisiste venir ni esa vez que te invité ni todas las demás, antes y después de tan triste momento. Esto me genera una pregunta: ¿por qué ahora sí y antes no? ¿Qué tuvo de distinto esta ocasión?

Trunks bebió agua y, luego de un suave carraspeo, respondió envuelto en un manto de seriedad:

—Es obvio —aseguró—. Esta vez no es por mí, sino por la persona a la que involucraron en algo falso.

Pan, al oírlo, agradeció estar tan lejos del resto de su familia, sentada frente al televisor: acababa de sonrojarse. Era demasiado vergonzoso oír que hablaban de ella, mas debía ser fuerte.

Él lo hacía con nobleza...

Lo hacía por sí mismo, sí, pero también, de alguna manera, lo hacía por ella.

—Te refieres a Son Pan. La nieta del gran Mr. Satán...

—A nadie más —dijo Trunks, más serio que nunca—. Pan no sólo pertenece a la familia de Mr. Satán, sino que además es la sobrina de mi mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Notarás, por lo que digo, que nuestras familias son muy unidas, quizá más de lo que se sabe públicamente; la amistad viene desde hace décadas. Es por eso que estoy aquí: hoy sí tengo algo para decir, contrario a las veces anteriores.

—¿Acaso no había nada para decir cuando fue lo de Isabelle? Sé la respuesta de antemano, lo sabes. —Donna Star sonrió—, pero la gente en su casa probablemente no termine de entender tus últimas palabras.

Trunks devolvió la sonrisa.

—No había nada por decir en esa ocasión —aseguró—. Cuando alguien como _ella_ muere, cualquier palabra que puedas decir sobra.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio en el estudio, tan notorio que Pan pudo sentirlo desde su hogar.

—Entonces estás aquí para aclarar lo de Son Pan, específicamente hablando de las fotos que salieron hoy por la mañana en una conocida publicación de espectáculos.

—Exacto. —Trunks se mostró calmo, como si estuviera midiendo cada cosa que hacía, cada inhalación y exhalación que realizaban sus pulmones para respirar. No se inmutaba en absoluto. Dedicó a Donna Star una mirada profunda, dulce a simple vista, aunque calculada para quien lo conocía un poco mejor: había allí algo de frialdad—. Esas fotos... —suspiró—. Donna, sabes cuánto me cuido de los medios, sabes cuánto guardo mi intimidad para mí; creo que todos lo saben. Las fotos que salieron esta mañana no hablan de un descuido de amante entusiasmado por un nuevo amor, sino de un descuido que nace en el preciso momento donde me veo a solas con la mejor amiga de mi hermana y no se me cruza por la cabeza que alguien sea capaz de pensar en _algo más_ entre ella y yo.

Pan sintió una puntada en el pecho.

—¿Dices que fue un simple accidente? —indagó la conductora.

—No exactamente; fue una situación de confianza y respeto con alguien que es _parte_ de _mi familia_, algo que bien pudo haberme sucedido con mi hermana. A lo que me refiero es que jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza el que alguien se _atreviera_ a imaginar que estaba con Pan porque sucede _algo_ entre nosotros.

—Es decir: no te cuidaste porque no sentiste motivos para hacerlo.

—Así es. —Trunks bebió agua—. Veo a Pan como una prima, como una sobrina o una hermana; no como una mujer con la que yo pudiera tener una relación sentimental. Algo así, con familia y diferencia de edad de por medio, sería extremadamente complicado, ¿no te parece?

La puntada, esta vez, fue más fuerte.

—¿No se te ocurrió que pudieran vincularlos? ¿Realmente?

—En ningún momento. Digo: ¡Pan es tan joven! Tiene 20 años, es una joven con toda una vida por delante. ¡Es _parte_ de _mi familia_!

—¿Tú tienes...?

—33, 13 años más que ella.

La puntada se repitió una vez más. Más fuerza, más crudeza en la puntada que ahogaba cualquier intento que pudiera hacer la joven por respirar.

Trunks, en pantalla, rió sin motivo.

—Aún no tengo 50 ni siento la necesidad de ser eternamente joven al punto de salir con una muchacha tan joven que me dé algún tipo de satisfacción. No he llegado a ese punto.

Donna y el público acompañaron las risas. En el hogar de los Son también rieron.

—Pero dime, Trunks... ¿Y ese abrazo? Me refiero al de la portada de la revista. Cuando vi las fotos del interior de la revista, esas donde se los ve charlando junto a tu auto, como si nada, lo primero que pensé fue que las imágenes no decían demasiado como para sospechar _algo_. Pero cuando vi la imagen del abrazo en detalle, te confieso que dudé.

Trunks pareció mantener la calma. La frialdad para con lo frívolo de la televisión en tan tenso momento de la charla era envidiable.

—Entiendo tus dudas respecto a esa foto en particular, es natural. La explicación es demasiado sencilla: Pan estaba triste por motivos que no vienen al caso en un lugar como este, pues son parte de la vida privada de ella, con la que no pienso meterme en absoluto. Siendo alguien a quien vi crecer al lado de mi hermana, o sea prácticamente una _segunda hermana _para mí, me preocupé por ella, la consolé y le di ánimo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué negarle un abrazo a una persona cercana que lo necesitaba? ¿Por los medios? No pensé en el doble sentido, nada importó en ese instante; simplemente la abracé y le di el calor que ella necesitaba.

Hubo algunos aplausos, a los que Trunks respondió con una sonrisa, ahora sí, absolutamente sincera.

«El calor».

—Darle calor a quienes tienen frío, Trunks... —susurró, su voz sólo audible para ella, un hilo apenas perceptible. ¿Acaso Trunks intentaba, por medio de aquella frase infestada de _significado_ para ellos, decirle que consolarla y animarla había sido una devolución al abrazo y la empatía del velatorio?

¿Era eso?

A pesar de los nervios, la puntada y la vergüenza, Pan fue capaz de sonreír.

* * *

><p>—Imagino, Trunks, que después de perder a Isabelle te cuidas más que nunca.<p>

—Por supuesto —dijo él en respuesta—, porque mi intimidad es mi tesoro. Intento cuidarla con el recelo más grande, protegerla con todo lo que está a mi alcance.

—¿Y por qué tanto cuidado?

—Porque mi relación más importante fue demasiado pública. Desde que _ella_ murió, intento proteger esa parte de mi vida lo más posible. Me cuesta muchísimo, por obvios motivos, empezar nuevas relaciones... Protegerme es una forma de intentar hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Has tenido pareja después de Isabelle?

—No.

Silencio sepulcral en el estudio.

Trunks se permitió sonreír: la sola mención de la fotógrafa sacó a Pan de la entrevista. De alguna manera, supo que de ahí en más no se volvería a hablar de ella, las fotos de _Stars_ y un vínculo que jamás había existido.

«Misión cumplida».

Ahora debía pagar el precio de esa distracción con la mayor serenidad posible, sin nervios ni tristeza; hablar públicamente de Isabelle por primera vez en su vida. Sabía que era la única forma; no se había equivocado al suponerlo.

—_Si quieres que los medios se olviden de una cosa, dales algo más sabroso en bandeja. ¡Nunca lo olvides, bebé! —murmuró Isabelle mientras lo abrazaba, mientras él lloraba con todas sus fuerzas debido a lo pronta que estaba la muerte de su mujer. _

—Pero has tenido compañía, imagino... —profirió Donna, casi confundida.

—Sí, pero hasta el día de hoy me cuesta.

Suspiros del público sobrevolaron el estudio. Lo que ese hombre estaba sugiriendo parecía claro: aún no había olvidado a Isabelle Cort.

¿Realmente era así? ¿Era ese el impedimento para una relación seria, como Dalia le había dicho, o era simplemente un capricho, una mera excusa para evadir la responsabilidad de una nueva relación a largo plazo? ¿O acaso no había aparecido la mujer indicada?

—¿Por qué, Trunks?

—Porque enviudar a los 29 años, demasiado antes de como uno cree que debería ser, trae consecuencias que no creo que pueda explicar, pero que siento que existen. Son consecuencias reales que hacen todo más... —Un nudo en la garganta detuvo sus palabras. Su rostro se mostró impresionado por un instante, y Donna, dulce ante el silencioso público, tomó fuertemente su mano.

—Eres tan tierno —afirmó la mujer—. Se nota cuánto te cuesta decir esto y, además, me impresiona el que no quieras nombrarla. Hablas de Isabelle implícitamente, sin decir su nombre. ¿Es porque estás frente a las cámaras o porque en tu día a día tampoco la llamas por su nombre?

Trunks volvió a impresionarse. La entrevista lo había devorado cual monstruo: ya no había seguridad ni frialdad en sus facciones; había confusión, nervios y una sutil tristeza, tan sutil que ni él lograba discernirla entre todos los sentires que, pronto, anularon al empresario y dejaron expuesto al hombre. Y lo peor era que no estaba solo en su casa, acompañado por su gatita Tsuki, fumando un cigarrillo con sus ojos perdidos en la ventana: estaba en vivo y en directo en un programa extremadamente exitoso.

Carraspeó, bebió el agua que le quedaba a la copa y, luego de mirar a Bra por un momento, quien estaba detrás de cámaras, finalmente respondió. No pensó ni reguló, simplemente dejó que el hombre dijera lo que el empresario no sabía cómo decir:

—No suelo nombrarla demasiado. Me cuesta.

—¿Por qué, Trunks?

—Porque nuestra relación era muy particular, y nombrarla es recordar que _ella_ ya no está aquí.

Donna desvió brevemente sus ojos hacia su productor: éste le hacía gestos que dejaban en claro lo que ocurría, que la audiencia estaba por las nubes. Decidida, volvió a su invitado, quien se veía honestamente sensibilizado.

—¿La extrañas?

Trunks enterró la mirada en el suelo.

—Es natural.

La mujer se acercó un poco a él y lo acarició.

—Hay una pregunta que Isabelle nunca quiso responderme. Lo intenté al aire y detrás de cámaras, pero no hubo caso. Déjame intentarlo contigo: ¿cómo fue que se enamoraron? Parecían tan opuestos, de orígenes tan dispares... Eran dos extremos que, unidos, formaban una línea perfecta. Nadie se esperaba que tanta perfección fuera posible, pero terminaron demostrando que lo de ustedes no era algo común. Uno siempre fantasea que todo sucedió durante la sesión de fotos que ya conocemos, esa donde tú fuiste el modelo y ella tu fotógrafa; sin embargo... —Una pausa, Donna no podía creer lo transparente que se había vuelto Trunks frente a ella. Se notaba a la legua que se le había ido de las manos—, Isabelle nunca alumbró el asunto; quizá tú puedas contarnos algo al respecto.

«No puede ser...».

Trunks se odió a sí mismo, enceguecido por la furia y afectado por la tristeza: la entrevista había llegado a un extremo del cual no podía escapar. ¿Cómo podía haberse confiado tanto? ¡Si sabía perfectamente que no servía para cosas así! Y se había confiado en demasía. No era tan fácil como parecía.

«Subestimé la maldita situación...».

Y ahora pagaba el precio de ello.

—Sé que todos piensan que fue durante las fotos —dijo; su tenebrosa voz subía y bajaba su tono al salir de su boca—; sinceramente no lo sé. —Miró el techo del estudio, ajeno al lugar donde se encontraba, ajeno al público, a su emocionada hermana que ya lagrimeaba detrás de cámara—. _Ella_ era fuera de lo común. Era demasiado particular; entenderla no siempre fue fácil... No sabría decir con exactitud cuándo sintió lo que sintió, pero hablando de mí... —Hizo una pausa al escuchar más de un sollozo en el estudio—, creo que sentí algo la primera vez que la vi.

Donna también sollozó, acompañando a Bra y a parte de la audiencia. La experimentada conductora se encontró sin palabras. ¿Debía seguir indagando? ¿Qué indagar después de tanta palabra? Por supuesto que debía seguir, mas era la sorpresa lo que tornaba inesperada a la situación. No esperaba ese giro. No lo esperaba de parte de Trunks Brief.

Debía preguntar lo que siempre preguntaba, se dijo, lo que al público podía interesarle.

—¿Cómo era su relación? Se dijeron muchas cosas extrañas sobre ustedes dos.

Trunks no pudo quitarse a la nostalgia del rostro.

—Era una relación extraña, sí —dijo para sorpresa de muchos—, pero no como la gente cree. No hablo de ese tipo de extrañez.

—¿Qué tipo de extrañez, entonces?

—Pues... —Trunks meditó un momento—. _Ella_ era muy alegre, quizá demasiado. —Rió y todo el público lo acompañó—. Yo soy muy tranquilo, o eso creo; ella no: siempre estaba llena de energía.

A Donna no le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que Trunks no había respondido la pregunta. Lo vio nervioso y supo que dijo lo primero que le salió. Ahora quería indagar más aún:

—¿Cómo era ella contigo? Siempre me la he imaginado como una mujer apasionadísima.

—Era insoportable —aseguró Trunks, estallando en carcajadas—. Como dije, estaba llena de energía.

Donna rió también.

—En la sesión de _Z_ _News_ se veía pasión, una que pocas veces he visto con tanto detalle. Algo de esas fotos que siempre intrigó a la gente es cómo fue que te sinceraste tanto... Eras transparente, cualquiera podía ver tu frustración y melancolía. Eras accesible para todos... ¿Por qué la sesión fue así? ¿Ella te dio alguna indicación? ¿O quizá ella tenía una idea y juntos la llevaron a cabo? Creo que te lo he dicho mil veces, pero esas fotos son perfectas.

—_Háblame con tus ojos. Dime todo lo que quieres que sepa de ti con tus ojos. Dime quién y qué eres. ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Déjame saberlo, Trunks Brief! Quiero saber qué hay más allá de tus ojos... _

—Fue por ella, porque me atraía. Quería, de alguna manera, impresionarla.

—Suena divertido escuchar una frase así viniendo de ti. —Rieron juntos, aunque Trunks seguía amarrado al nerviosismo; se le notaba—. ¿Y alguna indicación? Alguna debió haber...

—Una, pero no puedo decirla.

—_Quiero que tus ojos me den lo que quiero. _

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

—_Tu alma —susurró pegada a sus labios, desparramando el delineado de sus ojos con los dedos. El cabello rojo caía sobre su rostro; era lo único que lograba ver: rojo—. No me alcanza mirarte, ¿sabes? —una risilla mientras acariciaba su pecho con sus prominentes senos—. Mirarte, tocarte, sentirte no es suficiente._

—_Isabelle... _

_Ya no pudieron soportarlo, por lo cual iniciaron el acto. Isabelle cerró los ojos al sentirlo en su interior por primera vez. _

—_Quiero más. —Se movió lentamente sobre él, rechazando la ayuda del joven, que había puesto las manos en sus caderas. Las quitó para conducirlas al pecho masculino, donde las inmovilizó._

_Trunks, usando quizá un poco más de fuerza de la adecuada, se soltó del agarre de Isabelle y, sin mucho esfuerzo, la levantó de la cama, impresionándola. Se incorporó y, sin despegar la intimidad de sus cuerpos, la llevó hacia la pared más cercana, donde la chocó sin delicadeza en sus movimientos. Gimieron juntos al sentirse tan unidos, entre cables, paneles, reflectores que llenaban el lugar. Ella empujó sus caderas con los talones, tomó su rostro y lo miró fijamente, algo que él también hizo. Miradas fijas, la una sobre la otra, y él empujaba con fuerza y velocidad hacia ella, sus piernas de sostén y la pared de apoyo para sus manos temblorosas, esas que contenían el inefable deseo de violencia que exigía su instinto sobre tan voluptuoso cuerpo._

—_Despacio —jadeó ella en su oído—. Más despacio... Sí, así..._

_Las respiraciones se calmaron un ápice, al igual que la fuerza y la velocidad; en cambio, cada movimiento era profundo, perverso y necesitado. Ella seguía empujando las caderas con los talones, indicándole a su joven amante el ritmo pausado que deseaba, lo más sumido en ella que se pudiera. _

—_No me alcanza. —Sé besaron y observaron sin detener el acto, hipnotizados por causa del otro—. Quiero algo más... ¡Algo más...! Quiero _todo_ de ti... _

_Más lento, más profundo. _

—¿Qué habrá sido? —se preguntó en voz alta la afamada Donna Star.

—No puedo decirlo, lo siento —agregó él.

—Qué lastima, pero bueno... Como aún falta el último musical de Miss Mimi y nos quedan sólo un par de minutos, haré mi última pregunta: ¿es verdad que Isabelle te fotografiaba todo el tiempo?

La nostalgia retornó a él.

—_Basta, Isa —pidió. _

_Ella apagó la cámara, la dejó sobre la mesa ratona de la sala y se echó al sofá, justo sobre las piernas de él. _

—_Ay, perdón, bebé. ¡Es que ya sabes! Fotografiarte es adictivo. —Lo abrazó fuertemente._

—_¿Y por qué? Te juro que me esfuerzo muchísimo por entenderlo, pero no hay caso: ¡no lo entiendo! Es molesto. _

—_Pues, bebé... —Se miraron a los ojos—, lo hago porque sigo sin saber cómo obtener lo que quiero de ti. _

—Me fotografiaba muchísimo, es cierto —admitió—, aunque lo hacía más por fastidiarme que otra cosa. —La voz se fue un momento. Se vio en la habitación de la casa que compartía con su mujer, a su lado en la cama. Ella lo miraba, le sonreía, le pedía que posara para ella, que tenía nuevas ideas, que quería probar algún efecto, que quería experimentar con un juego de luces distinto... Y él no le creía, pero aceptaba, y se entregaba a la súplica llena de humor y alegría, de esa pasión que tanto definía a la mujer que más había amado en su _maldita_ vida—. A Isabelle le encantaba fastidiarme...

Sonrisa final y todo acabó. Los aplausos aturdieron sus oídos. Sin darse cuenta, al fin había dicho _ese_ nombre, el de la que por seis años había decorado su vida con el más hermoso _significado_.

Donna Star se puso de pie, lo invitó a imitarla y, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, con las cámaras y el público como testigos, ella tomó sus manos visiblemente emocionada.

—Gracias por venir, Trunks —dijo—. Creo que hoy te hemos podido conocer de la forma más honesta que existe.

—Gracias a ti.

Abrazo, aplausos, final.

—Bueno, así, en compañía de este apuesto hombre, me despido. —Donna clavó sus pupilas en la cámara—. Nos vemos mañana a las 21, como siempre. ¡Gracias por estar ahí, del otro lado! Gracias, como siempre. Con ustedes... ¡Miss Mimi!

Las cámaras retornaron al escenario del principio, donde Miss Mimi se mostraba a solas con un hermoso piano, el que Trunks reconoció como el mismo que había usado en su show de _Unidos por la Música_. Llevaba un vestido de encaje sobre la ropa interior con la que había actuado más temprano. Dio inicio a una melodía suave y, al detenerla, susurró contra el micrófono que estaba sobre la superficie del piano:

—Es una gran canción para este momento.

Sin más, volvió a tocar y comenzó a cantar.

_Estás roto por dentro_

_No puedes repararte_

_Una opresión en el pecho_

_Estás triste, tan triste_

Donna lo observó mientras Mimi actuaba. No alejó los ojos de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo miraba así de emocionada por ver una mutación en su rostro debido a la canción? ¿O acaso era la letra? ¿Era la letra y el hecho de que _él_ estuviera ahí, escuchándola en vivo y en directo?

¿Por qué Mimi le hablaba a través de una canción? ¿Eso realmente estaba ocurriendo o era una simple invención de su mente?

_El camino no tiene fin_

_Sólo la oscuridad_

_¿Hay final? ¿Dónde está?_

_¿Eres capaz de ver más allá?_

Bra se sentó a su lado de un instante al otro. Emocionadísima, no demoró en abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te quiero, hermanito... —afirmó en murmullos, sollozando sin motivo.

Sin pensarlo, ajeno a todo, a todos, correspondió la dulzura de las palabras:

—Yo también.

_Sin luces de guía_

_Perdido, marcado_

_Fuego en tu piel_

_Estás triste, muy triste..._

Miss Mimi lo atisbó un instante, sus ojos escritos con palabras indescifrables.

_Pero no dudes, amor_

_Vida al fuego_

_Marcas en su lugar_

_No dudes, lo haré_

«Mimi...».

Supo, con desgraciada certeza, que al otro día no sólo se hablaría de todo lo que había dicho sobre Isabelle.

«Lo estás haciendo a propósito».

¿Con qué propósito?

¿Qué quería lograr?

¿Qué quería de él?

_La luz en tu camino_

_Quien alumbre tu destino_

_Esta luz te guiará_

_Por mí te salvarás_

—_Sálvate. No te hundas conmigo..._

—Trunks... —La voz entrecortada de Bra lo hizo temblar.

—¿Qué...? —farfulló débilmente.

—No lo hagas, por favor. —Las manos se posaron en sus mejillas y acariciaron debajo de sus ojos.

_Por mí te salvarás_

—No llores, Trunks. Tú eres fuerte, como mamá, papá y yo. Eres el más fuerte. ¡Eres un Brief! Y somos los más fuertes.

—... ¿Llorar?

_Por mí te salvarás..._

Se pasó un dedo por un párpado y encontró lágrimas, unas que volvían vulnerable lo que la gente veía de él. Eran símbolos que exteriorizaban la complejidad de sus sentires respecto a la vida, la muerte, el sexo y el amor. Eran la frustración, la herida que aún no sanaba, el dolor por tener que hablar de Isabelle cuando odiaba hacerlo...

El dolor de transitar cada día un camino que no había sido dibujado por y para él.

Esas lágrimas le decían al _todo_ que constituía el exterior lo que _otro_ que nada tenía que ver con ellos poseía en lo más recóndito de su ser.

_Por mí te salvarás..._

Se levantó suavemente, sin aspavientos, y se marchó del estudio. Bra, aunque nerviosa, no hizo nada por detenerlo. Entendió que, muy probablemente, su hermano deseaba unos momentos de soledad. Y no se equivocaba.

Trunks llegó rápidamente al camarín que le habían asignado al llegar, donde se encerró. Se sentó en el suelo, contra la pared y al lado de la puerta. La televisión estaba prendida frente a sus narices y le enseñaba lo que estaba sucediendo en el estudio: Miss Mimi terminaba su canción con gritos, notas de piano aceleradas, desordenadas, impetuosas. El público la aplaudía y ella se mostraba determinada. Estaba _convencida_.

Se acercó al aparato, le bajó el volumen y volvió a su lugar anterior, rodeado de silencio; simplemente se entregó a éste, ignorando lo que la pantalla exhibía. A solas consigo mismo, abrazó fuertemente sus piernas. Intentó pensar, mas no lo logró. Los sentimientos corrían de un lado al otro en su corazón y, hartos de convivir los unos con los otros, escapaban de éste y se extendían por todo su ser. Asfixia provocada por la incertidumbre, por no entender el poderoso _significado_ del nudo de su garganta.

Se agitó; realmente le faltaba el aire. Revolvió el bolsillo de la chaqueta con la que había llegado al canal de televisión, que colgaba de la silla que tenía cerca de él, y sacó de allí su fiel paquete de cigarrillos. Prendió uno, tosió al hacerlo, y nada más importó. Ese alivio bien conocido al sentir el efecto de la nicotina en sus venas lo hizo suspirar. Al fin... Un poco de alivio al fin.

Pero no para siempre.

—¿Trunks? —lo llamó Miss Mimi al otro lado de la puerta—. Vi que te fuiste antes de que terminara mi canción...

—Vete.

—¿Te gustó el tema? Iba a tocar otro, pero me pareció perfecto para cantarlo frente a ti.

—Vete.

Mimi, sin embargo, atrevida como ella sola, hizo todo lo contrario: abrió la puerta y, al hacerlo, nada más encontrar a Trunks sentado en el piso la hizo agacharse a su lado, el gesto de su rostro claramente preocupado.

—No mentí —dijo mientras tomaba sus manos con las suyas—. Yo te salvaré. —La impresión que le provocó el comentario fue inmensa. No sabía qué decir, tampoco qué hacer. Debido al silencio, ella prosiguió—. Desde la otra noche que no paro de pensar en ti, mi rey, y con todo lo que dijiste en la entrevista... ¡Kami! Cada segundo que ocupas en mi mente vale la pena. Eres... —Mimi se acercó a él e intentó besarlo, cosa que Trunks evitó al esquivar la boca.

—Labial rojo —murmuró frente al rostro confundido de la cantante.

Mimi, ahora relajada, rió. Se puso de pie, se acercó al tocador y se valió de un pañuelo descartable para quitarse el maquillaje de los labios. Limpió el labial delicadamente, sin quitarle la vista de los ojos, los que miraba a través del espejo. Algo en su actitud parecía querer incitarlo. Al finalizar, volvió a arrodillarse frente a él.

—Como decía: eres... —Lo besó apasionadamente, asiéndose de su cuello para profundizar en su boca, desesperada por sentir ese cuerpo contra ella—. Eres especial. —Más besos—. Eres una luz rodeada de oscuridad... —Más y más besos—. Significas algo, Trunks. ¿Entiendes? Significas algo...

Trunks se entregó al juego planteado por los labios femeninos, sin dudas, sin pensamientos; puro instinto en cada acción. Las bocas se ensamblaron con facilidad y se movieron una contra otra con vehemencia, profundizando hasta lo imposible los gestos del deseo. Las manos de la cantante se aferraron más al cuello de Trunks, mientras se permitía abandonar su boca para dedicarle especial atención a su mandíbula. Entre caricias que concretaba con sus labios sobre la piel, susurró:

—Perfecto, eres perfecto... —Más caricias, más besos, más atrevimientos de ella para con él—. Te haré feliz, mi rey. Seré tuya, tú mío, y nada más importará. —Más caricias, besos, lamidas; menos pensamientos en la mente del híbrido—. Seré tu mujer; tú serás mi inspiración. Escribiré mil canciones para ti... Seremos _especiales_ al estar unidos. _Especiales_, ¿sí? —Los labios viajaron por el cuello masculino—. _Especiales_, te lo juro.

—_¿Por qué nos miran así? —inquirió Trunks en un hilo de voz mientras caminaban de la mano por la alfombra roja de una entrega de premios, organizada por la cadena de televisión de música más conocida del planeta. Isabelle había obtenido una nominación a mejor directora de un videoclip, gracias a su trabajo con una reconocida banda de punk rock. _

_Los periodistas que rodeaban la alfombra roja, al otro lado de las vallas, no dejaban de observarlos con asombro. Era la primera vez que se mostraban para las cámaras oficialmente como pareja en lo que a un evento social se refería, y Trunks no podía estar más ofuscado. Nada deseaba más que marcharse. _

—_Nos miran así porque... —Isabelle parecía decidida a responderle, mas enmudeció de un segundo al otro—. ¿Lo preguntas en serio, bebé?_

—_Sí, tonta —masculló enfurecido._

_Unos fotógrafos les pidieron que posaran juntos para ellos. Trunks, a regañadientes, puso una mano en la cintura de su novia. Le pareció que sonreír no tenía caso, así que observó los lentes con seriedad innata. Cuando continuaron avanzando por aquel sendero rojo, cuna de la frivolidad, Isabelle aprovechó para contestarle la pregunta, no sin antes permitirse emitir una risotada exageradísima que desconcertó a su pareja. _

—_Somos especiales, bebé. Ni más ni menos. _

—_¿Y qué mierda se supone que significa eso? —interpeló fastidiado por esa clase de respuestas que la pelirroja solía darle, que olían más a indirectas que a verdades. _

_Isabelle se detuvo en seco, giró hacia él y, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos a pesar de los flashes que estallaban alrededor de ambos, sonrió. _

—_A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas que nos rodean en este momento, mi bebé, tú y yo somos especiales. _

—_¡Trunks, mira a la cámara, por favor! —gritó un fotógrafo. _

_Furioso, aunque disimulándolo fabulosamente, el empresario obedeció. Varios flashes sonaron al unísono. _

—_¿Y por qué somos especiales? ¿Qué nos hace tan especiales según tus locuras?_

—_Nosotros, a diferencia de la mayoría, tenemos un _significado_. _

—_¿_Significado_?_

—_¡Una foto más, por favor! ¡Trunks, Isabelle!_

—_Sí. Tú y yo somos especiales porque _significamos_ algo que es capaz de llegar a las personas que nos rodean... Pero, eso sí: tú me ganas. _

—_¿Te gano?_

—_¡Isabelle, sonríe! ¡Sí, así!_

—_Tú le ganas a todos, bebé. _

—Basta —resolló sobre la boca de Miss Mimi.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó ella al escucharlo.

Trunks la alejó unos centímetros de él.

—Creo que estás un poco confundida. —Se levantó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando la tuvo frente a él, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y suspiró largamente, casi destilando fastidio, incomodes por la situación—. Disculpa, Mimi.

—¿De qué hablas? —indagó ella, visiblemente nerviosa—. No te entiendo.

—No estoy buscando algo serio y, de serte sincero, pensé que tú tampoco lo hacías.

Entendiendo lo que Trunks le estaba planteando no tan implícitamente, Mimi se entristeció.

—Lo sé, tienes razón. ¿Pero acaso no lo sentiste? ¿No lo sientes ahora? —Tocó la mano derecha del saiyan con las suyas. Una sonrisa más dulce de las que ella solía gesticular sobre el escenario y en la vida misma apareció en su rostro—. Estamos conectados, Trunks. Entre nosotros fluye algo, una energía tan poderosa... ¡Somos _especiales_! Tienes algo que yo también tengo, tienes mi misma energía. ¿Realmente no lo sientes? Yo sí: siento que entiendes todo lo que digo, que mis palabras no son tonterías en tus oídos...

—No —dijo. Lamentó sonar más cortante de lo que quiso—. Sólo sé que... no sé, Mimi. Siento que quieres ser una _Isabelle dos_ a mi lado.

—¿Eh?

—Intentas reemplazarla, no darme algo nuevo. Digo, a ver... —Se prendió un cigarrillo a la velocidad de la luz. Con amabilidad, le extendió la cajetilla para ofrecerle uno, mas ella declinó la oferta—. Esta historia ya la viví, eso es todo.

—Pero...

—Basta.

Se alejó de ella y, a pesar de saber que lo estaba mirando, dejó el cigarro sobre el borde del tocador, a falta de cenicero, para finalmente cambiarse. Se quitó el saco, la camisa, y las reemplazó por las más discretas con las que había llegado al lugar. Guardó la ropa en su mochila, la convirtió en cápsula, tomó su móvil de la superficie del tocador y, después de guardar junto a éste el paquete de cigarrillos cerrado en su bolsillo, tomó el vicio que se consumía entre sus dedos de nuevo. Listo, se dirigió a la puerta, prácticamente ignorando a la mujer que no cesaba en atisbarlo.

—¿Dónde...?

—Me voy, Mimi. Será mejor que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

Ella se acercó a él; sin pedir permiso, le arrebató el cigarro de la boca para poder darle una pitada ella. Luego intentó besarlo, pero él la esquivó.

—¿Por qué me rechazas un beso? Esto podría ser genial: ¡tú y yo juntos! Seríamos tan, tan _especiales_...

—Demasiado escándalo, lo siento —afirmó fríamente—. Busco una mujer_ especial_, como tú dices, pero no busco a una _nueva_ Isabelle. A lo mejor no puedas comprender del todo lo que digo, pero eres joven y mereces otra cosa a tu lado. Realmente lo siento. Éxitos en tu vida; yo me voy. —Amagó con abrir la puerta pero ella no lo permitió, interceptándolo justo antes de que lo hiciera—. Debo irme, déjame...

—Pensé que eras otra clase de hombre —exclamó Mimi. Le mostró los dientes en medio de una sonrisa forzada, más irónica que nostálgica—, pero veo que no. Eres repugnante, como todos.

Trunks suspiró.

—Jamás dije o hice algo para que me idealizaras.

—Te idealicé porque en tus ojos se ven otra clase de cosas. —Se corrió de la puerta sin más—. Las apariencias engañan.

La vio repentina y exageradamente ofendida y se sintió levemente culpable. Ella no le interesaba de _esa_ manera, no sentía por ella algo parecido a una conexión. Era, por lo menos para él, una del montón, una chica muy bonita con la que había pasado una noche, jamás una mujer con la que consiguiera imaginarse en una relación formal.

—Eres demasiado joven, linda —dijo suavemente, intentando quedar en buenos términos. Puso sus manos en los hombros femeninos y Miss Mimi, ahora sí triste, sin ese campo de fuerza que había erigido a su alrededor, nada hizo por alejarlo de su piel.

—Pensé que... —susurró.

—Tienes muchos años menos que yo.

—Me gustas... —El tono fue de lo más dulce que hubiera escuchado de una mujer.

—No tienes motivos.

—Si los tengo: eres _especial_.

—No, no lo soy.

Mimi retomó la sonrisa, aunque ésta transmitía gran resignación.

—Me rechazas... —Lucía tan niña como era en realidad, una chica joven sin demasiada idea aún de cómo era el mundo.

—Tienes que entender: te pido disculpas si te ilusioné o algo; en el aero-coche pensé que todo había quedado claro.

Dos personas que buscaban sexo y nada más.

—Lo quedó: encontré a un hombre especial.

—Soy muy grande para ti. —La besó en los labios unos momentos, seducido por la repentina dulzura de la joven—. Perdóname...

—Mi rey... —farfulló Mimi, sabiendo que pronto se iría y perdería lo que creyó posible.

—Hay... una mujer en mi vida —aseguró él de un instante al otro, impresionando a Miss Mimi e impresionándose a sí mismo por admitir algo semejante—. Hay, bueno..., hay una mujer con la que quiero intentar salir adelante, alguien que no tiene cámaras apuntándola por doquier. Busco una mujer así, Mimi: que sea _especial_, como dices tú, pero que no lo sea por el mero hecho de estar en los medios. Busco algo más.

Un _significado_ verdadero, como el de...

—Dijiste que no querías otra Isabelle. ¿Dices que no quieres salir con una mujer famosa?

Trunks sonrió ante la inédita dulzura de la cantante.

—Exacto.

—Lástima —admitió entre risas; ahora sí estaba del todo resignada—. ¿Y si yo no fuera famosa, tú...?

—¿Si te daría una oportunidad? —Mimi asintió—. Quizá —admitió luego de un segundo de reflexión—, aunque sería muy raro estar con alguien tan joven.

—La edad no tiene nada que ver.

De repente, se vio coqueteando con ella. Se miraban incitadoramente, ambos al inicio de la excitación. Se besaron nuevamente, dejándose llevar nuevamente, ella con energías renovadas, y él sin saber por qué lo hacía.

—La edad tiene mucho que ver... —afirmó mientras sus labios rodaban por el cuello de la joven.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella con voz aniñada, seguramente notando lo que ese juego histérico de la niña dulce y virginal estaba generando en él.

Trunks, arrastrado por ese morbo irracional que inundaba de lujuria sus venas, unió su boca a la de ella una vez más.

—La experiencia —resolló sobre la piel blanca de la cantante.

—Puedo aprender...

Se devoraron en un nuevo beso.

«Se supone que no quiero otra Isabelle...».

Se soltó de ella abruptamente.

«Se supone que busco otra cosa...».

Ella, asfixiada por los besos, le pidió que hicieran lo que ya habían hecho en el aero-coche, su voz un ronroneo que lo distraía mientras las pequeñas manos desabrochaban su cinturón.

«No quiero otra Isabelle...».

—_Deja de serle fiel..._

La voz de Susu frente al cuadro de Isabelle que ella misma había hecho explotó en sus recuerdos.

Negó con la cabeza, decepcionando a Miss Mimi.

«No quiero otra Isabelle...».

—Hay otra mujer; la quiero para mí —se sinceró, tanto con ella como con sí mismo. Hizo que Mimi soltara su cinturón, y lo abrochó correctamente, evitando que ella continuara.

—¿Y quién es ella?

Sintió frío al verse en unos brazos que no correspondían a los de quien él quería, esa musa dorada que tan presente estaba, incluso hasta el punto donde él no llegaba a detectarlo, en su mente.

Era a Marron a quien quería.

No sabía si era un capricho momentáneo o más, si era por saber que ella no lo quería a él sino al demonio de sus relatos eróticos, pero quería a Marron.

La quería en ese preciso instante.

—Éxitos, Mimi.

Finalmente, luego de esas palabras, se marchó del camarín.

Caminó por los pasillos, ausente del espacio; sin embargo, una presencia se sentía con más fuerza que nunca en su mente. Moría por la rubia, por esa droga de otro entre sus dedos, por los cristales celestes agigantándose, desnudándose.

La quería...

Ya no lo soportaba.

Bra lo interceptó al final del corredor.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó no sin antes abrazarlo.

Asintió ausente. Bra pudo reconocer los síntomas de esa ausencia cada vez más común en su hermano. Notaba tanto la ausencia que fue capaz de comprender velozmente qué debía hacer a continuación. Triste por verlo así _de nuevo_ pero decidida a ser fuerte y no exponer sus sentimientos ante él, se limitó a sonreír forzosamente.

A los ojos de la ausencia que tenía poseído a Trunks, la sonrisa de Bra era radiante.

—Iré sola a casa —avisó aún sonriendo, aún fingiendo—. Creo que necesitas un poco de soledad.

Trunks suspiró prácticamente aliviado, agradeciendo esa soledad que ella le regalaba así, tan fácilmente, sin innecesarios preámbulos.

—Bueno.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla como despedida y, sin más, se fue, aunque antes de hacerlo le pidió prestada una cápsula con un aero-coche para marcharse.

—Cuídalo, es uno de mis favoritos. —Su voz sonó aniñada cuando le extendió la mano con la cápsula.

«Nunca es gratis cuando de Bra se trata».

Solo, Trunks se puso su pañoleta, sus lentes y se dispuso a marchar. Salió del canal por la puerta de atrás, sorprendiendo a los empleados de ZTV por la naturalidad de sus actos; no había aires de estrella. En la puerta no aguardaba, para su fortuna, ningún medio, así que caminó unos pasos, hasta un punto donde nadie pudiera verlo. Sin testigos, salió volando, aunque no lo hizo por mucho tiempo. Voló hasta el Distrito 5 con la única intención de adelantar camino y perder a absolutamente todos los medios. Una vez se vio tan alejado, aterrizó en un callejón, avanzó por la vereda algunos metros y sacó una cápsula, la de su moto favorita. Cuando la _mimada_ entre sus vehículos hizo aparición, se puso el casco necesario para salir disparado al Distrito 7, donde estaba determinado a encontrar a la rubia. En un semáforo, dio un respingo por lo inesperado que fue para él escuchar su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo rápidamente.

_Gracias, Trunks. En serio, mil gracias por lo que hiciste por mí hoy._

Sonrió al leer a Pan. Un simpático emoticón de una alegre carita amarilla aparecía hacia el final del mensaje. Aquello se sintió sumamente tierno al venir de ella, como todo lo que en el mundo se relacionaba con Son Pan.

Aguardó al siguiente semáforo para responder.

_Por nada, Pan. Dejemos que el escándalo se termine de enfriar y, si estás de acuerdo, a partir de ahí podemos fijar una fecha para la pelea. Entrenaré duro._

Pan respondió rápidamente:

_¡De acuerdo! Entonces hablamos en las próximas semanas. Gracias Trunks. ¡Gracias! Buenas noches, que descanses._

Otro emoticón feliz y una nueva sonrisa del hombre.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a alguien que entre un hombre maduro manchado por la experiencia y una muchacha joven y sin manchas de imperfección pudiera ocurrir un _algo_? Pan era, sin desearlo basándose en cuánto la conocía, demasiado adorable para él.

Muy inocente, tierna para alguien tan putrefacto como él.

Tan, tan dulce...

_Buenas noches, Pan. Que duermas bien... Nos vemos._

Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo hasta el lugar donde podía volver a permitirse sacarlo. Al verse estacionado precisamente en ese lugar, el edificio de Marron en el Distrito 7, supo que era buen momento.

Desplegó la agenda numérica, seleccionó el nombre de la rubia y apretó el botón verde.

_Necesitaba_ a Marron.

«Ahora más que nunca».

* * *

><p>—¡Increíble! —exclamó Alisha a su lado—. Qué hombre tan profundo, tan guapo, tan sensible... ¡Mataría por uno como él! ¡Ah! Me desespera mirarlo en pantalla y no tenerlo debajo de mí ahora mismo, para despedazarle la ropa con los dientes y...<p>

—¡ALISHA!

—¡¿Me vas a decir que no te pasa lo mismo? Eres anormal, mujer... ¡Ese sujeto es perfecto! Cómo defendió a la nietita de Mr. Satán, cómo habló de su esposa, cómo... ¡MIRA! ¡Se lo ve tan triste! La canción tampoco ayuda.

_Por mí te salvarás..._

—¿Esa es su hermana, Bra Brief? —Marron, incómoda, asintió—. Perra, es una muñequita.

—¡Basta! —pidió la rubia, cansada—. No me gusta cómo hablas de ellos...

«Si supieras que los conozco...».

—Hablas como si los conocieras.

—¡NO LOS CONOZCO!

Unos inmensos nervios la envolvieron, por eso había gritado así. El miedo a ser descubierta la desquiciaba. Alisha era buena, pero también era chismosa: si la descubría, todos en la escuela se enterarían y tendría que verse obligada a dar explicaciones absurdas que prefería evitar.

—¿Y por qué tan nerviosa? Marron, a veces eres tan misteriosa que te juro que pienso que saldrán unos duendes de tu cartera. Todo parece posible cuando te quedas callada y miras el suelo. ¡Mira que ponerte tan nerviosa por una estúpida exclamación a la tele! Vamos, linda... ¡No es para tanto!

—¡Hasta mañana! —exclamó Donna Star en la pantalla, saludando al público junto a Miss Mimi.

—P-porque son personas... Son como nosotras, Alisha. Son seres humanos, no objetos.

La profesora de matemáticas estalló en risas.

—¡No son personas! ¡Claro que no! ¡Son seres inalcanzables! ¡Monstruos perfectos! ¡No son como tú y yo, dos simples profesoras de escuela pública que jamás podrán codearse con gente así, tan fuera de nuestro mundo como nosotras del suyo...! ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! —Rió y rió, sin poder detenerse—. Absurdo, angelito... ¡Absurdo!

Marron tembló, presa de los nervios. Ella sí podía codearse con él, aunque siempre parecía haber una delgada línea entre ellos, una línea tan recta que se asemejaba a un hilo, a una aguja que era capaz de lastimar. Esa línea siempre los separaba, por más que ambos jugaran a que ésta no existía.

Y estaba allí, cada vez, cumpliendo su función...

—Son seres humanos, insisto... —murmuró sin observar a su amiga—. Y la absurda eres tú. —Ofendida a simple vista, más dolida de lo que parecía, apagó la televisión apretando bruscamente el botón de encendido y apagado del control remoto, que lanzó a la mesa ratona de la sala desdeñosamente.

—Ay, Marron... ¡Relájate! Demasiados nervios por hoy, ¿no te parece? ¡Para nada! Todo ha sido en vano. Ríete un poco.

Le hizo cosquillas, y la profesora de literatura, poco a poco, se ablandó.

—Es que... —Marron se acomodó el saquito de hilo que se había puesto sobre el vestido floreado dada a bajísima temperatura que descendía sobre la Capital del Oeste.

—Voy a tener que enseñarte a divertirte. ¡Basta de tanta seriedad! Demasiado hermetismo, mujer. ¡Obtendrás resultados inmediatos, lo prometo! No seas tan reprimida...

—No soy desinhibida como tú.

La blonda se entristeció.

«Nada de lo que haga funcionará».

Se sentía sola, más sola que nunca. Claro que escuchar a Trunks en el programa de Donna Star la había tranquilizado, ya que oír de boca de él que lo de Pan era mentira la reconfortó, pero...

«No le resulta sencillo salir con mujeres».

Las posibilidades que había creído tener luego de hacerle el amor por primera vez se habían esfumado: era imposible. Él jamás aceptaría ocupar el lugar que le correspondía en su existencia, el del demonio que la inspiraba con sangre.

—¿Te sientes mejor, amiga? —inquirió Alisha.

—Sí, estoy bien... Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

La albina la abrazó.

—Tonta, puedes contar conmigo siempre. No te reprimas tanto. —Le dio unas palmadas sobre la espalda—. Después cuéntame si volviste a ver al hijo de la amiga de tu padre, ¿sí? Desahógate un poco y, por lo que más quieras, COME ALGO. Comes muy mal, mujer... ¡Hoy ni almorzaste ni cenaste! Y tuve que comerme todo lo que pedimos sola.

Marron asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Cuando me pongo nerviosa se me cierra el estómago —se excusó tímidamente.

—Un hombre no vale el descuido de tu salud —sentenció la profesora de matemáticas, provocando una encogida de hombros por parte de la rubia—. Sé que quieres a ese sujeto, demasiado diría yo al ver lo mal que te pones, pero hablo MUY en serio, ¿de acuerdo? —Marron asintió una vez más—. Tu salud es primera, tu vida es primera, tu felicidad es primera. Que ese imbécil te nuble la vista con flores y dulces no tiene que confundirte: él no vale tu sufrimiento. No descuides lo fundamental por un hombre; ningún hombre vale tanto.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, la rubia emocionadísima por las palabras dichas, esas que tan ciertas eran que le resultaban escalofriantes.

—Ya me voy —anunció Alisha luego del dulce momento—, aunque si me ofreces un café no me ofendo.

Entre risas, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina. Una pava al fuego humeó y Marron preparó un té para ella y un café para su amiga. Alisha prendió un cigarrillo y ambas hablaron de algunas tonterías mientras consumían sus infusiones. Al terminar, la albina pasó al baño, dejando su cartera sobre la mesa donde las tazas ya estaban vacías. A la vez que esperaba a su invitada, Marron, en su _netbook_, buscó el diario _online_ que siempre leía en internet, donde encontró una noticia sobre Trunks en la sección de espectáculos. El título rezaba «_A Isabelle le encantaba fastidiarme_, las conmovedoras confesiones de Trunks Brief». En el artículo destacaba una fotografía capturada directamente de la pantalla de la televisión.

—¿Ves? A ti también te gusta. No eres tan anormal.

Marron cerró rápidamente su _netbook_ cuando supo que Alisha estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Yo...

—¿Bajas a abrirme? —El tono de su amiga parecía intentar relajarla, que no se hundiera en explicaciones que no venían al caso por causa del chiste que acababa de hacerle.

—Claro.

Se levantó del asiento para ir por sus llaves cuando su móvil, repentinamente, sonó.

—¡Son las 12! ¡Qué horario para llamarte! —exclamó Alisha entre risas, parada junto a la puerta.

—Debe ser mi padre... —murmuró restándole importancia al asunto la rubia, corriendo hacia su móvil, abandonado desde hacía horas, silencioso como siempre, sobre la mesa ratona de la sala. Alisha fue tras ella, curiosa, y cuando Marron observó la pantalla...

«No tengo el número registrado... Qué extraño».

Sin más, sin sospechar quién podía ser, respondió.

—¿Hola?

—¿Marron?

«No es posible».

Miró a Alisha confundida: era Trunks.

—¿Me escuchas? ¿Marron? —insistió él ante su silencio sepulcral.

—Ho-hola... —susurró—, qué... sorpresa.

—¿Estás sola?

—¿Eh?

—Estoy en la puerta de tu edificio.

«¡NO!».

Miró a Alisha de nuevo, aún sin quebrar el silencio que produjo en la comunicación; su amiga la escrutaba sin perder detalle.

—Mi... eh... —tartamudeó—, mi amiga estaba a punto de irse, justamente iba a bajar a abrirle la puerta...

—¿Es mal momento, Marron? Dímelo y me iré.

«Eso nunca».

—No, en serio... —Rió brevemente para convencerlo de su verdad—. Espérame abajo, ahí voy.

—De acuerdo.

La llamada finalizó y, cuando alejó el móvil de su oreja, Alisha indagó:

—¡¿Quién era? Estás toda roja... —Silencio, y la albina se impresionó—. ¡¿Es el hijo de la amiga de tu padre?

—Te abriré en un momento, vamos, es tarde... —No quiso ser cortante, mas los nervios no ayudaron en absoluto.

Fueron juntas a la puerta y salieron del apartamento. Cuando subieron al ascensor, una risotada salió de la boca de Alisha.

—¿Feliz? Qué _nochecita_, eh... ¡Mañana estarás agotada! —bromeó.

—A-Alisha... —Sus mejillas estaban a punto de explotar.

—Pero recuerda: come bien, sino lo mataré.

Sonrió ante la promesa de amenaza, sintiendo el abstracto aunque verdadero cariño que su amiga le profesaba.

—Es más: ahora mismo se lo digo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Ay, vamos... ¿No me lo vas a presentar? Terminaré creyendo que sales con Trunks Brief y que por verlo con la nietita de Satán es que te pusiste tan mal hoy.

—¡No! Yo... Es que... —Salieron del ascensor e inmediatamente, a través del vidrio de la puerta principal del edificio, Trunks fue visible.

—Oh, Kami... —farfulló Alisha, impresionadísima por lo que atisbaba. No le quitó los ojos de encima a Trunks ni por un instante, quien tenía un casco puesto. Como se encontraba hacia el final de la vereda, apoyado en una moto negra y moderna, la distancia no permitía saber de quién se trataba en realidad—. Eso no es un hombre... ¡ES UN MONUMENTO!

Marron, acercándose a la puerta con las llaves haciendo ruido a cada paso tembloroso que daba, pudo apreciarlo con más detalle. Nerviosa, abrió la puerta, segura de que él, dada la reserva que lo caracterizaba, no se acercaría hasta que Alisha se marchara.

—¿No va a saludarme? Qué maleducado.

—Es... tímido —farfulló la rubia.

—Entonces son tal para cual.

Se distrajeron tanto en el corto diálogo antes de despedirse que jamás notaron el increíble suceso que acababa de acontecer: Trunks estaba frente a ellas. Si bien aún traía el casco, lo había levantado hasta la altura de su frente, por lo cual sus ojos estaban al desnudo, sin nada que los censurara. Su cabello apenas si asomaba. No reconocerlo era imposible.

Marron, de cara a la puerta a diferencia de su amiga, fue la primera en notarlo. Se sorprendió sobremanera; no esperaba que él se mostrara con tanta naturalidad, demasiada considerando todo lo que había sucedido ese día y más aún considerando quién y qué era él.

—Hola... —susurró tapada por los nervios, por tener a Alisha a su lado y a la mismísima perfección materializada frente a ella.

Alisha giró y el aliento se le fue.

—¡¿QUÉ? —bramó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Alisha, no...

Trunks sonreía tímidamente, aparentemente divertido con la situación, aunque también apenado.

—¡Marron! Te voy a asesinar... —Con pesar, la albina tuvo que abandonar el detallado estudio que estaba haciendo del cuerpo de uno de los hombres que más le atraía de la esfera pública; se concentró en la blonda—. Te juro que te mato, Jinzo... ¡TE MATO!

—Basta, por favor —suplicó ésta en vano.

La profesora de matemáticas devolvió sus ojos a Trunks.

—Mucho gusto —dijo éste ante la amiga de Marron, extendiéndole su mano. La amabilidad era contagiosa.

Alisha aceptó el gesto casi sin poder creerlo.

—Kamisama... —farfulló al tocar su piel. Sin más, lo soltó y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Marron—. Me debes explicaciones, MUCHAS explicaciones. No te dejaré en paz hasta que me las des... _El hijo de la amiga de tu padre_... Eres increíble, rubia. —La soltó y giró hacia Trunks—. Y tú, hombre endemoniadamente perfecto, tan perfecto que no resisto mirarte... —Se detuvo un instante por lo que pudo vislumbrar en él: Trunks Brief en persona estaba sonrojado por causa de sus palabras—. Kami, ¡no me mires así! Cuida a mi amiga, que hoy no ha comido nada. Convéncela de comer antes de _dormir_, por favor.

Trunks se sorprendió. Buscó, en vano, los ojos de Marron, intentando encontrar allí algún tipo de explicación. La rubia no lo miró.

—Hasta mañana, Marron. Eres linda, angelito... ¡Siempre lo has sido! Ahora entiendo _todo_.

«Entiende por qué reaccioné así hoy».

Al alejarse, la albina escrutó desfachatadamente a Trunks, de arriba abajo, casi como memorizándolo lo más posible.

—¡Kamisama! Envidia, mucha envidia... —gritó a propósito antes de alejarse por completo.

Y, finalmente, los pares en la desesperación estuvieron solos.

—Disculpa si se suponía que no la saludara —profirió Trunks cuando ella le hizo un gesto para invitarlo a pasar.

—No te preocupes, en serio —afirmó ella con énfasis, tratando de no incomodarlo—. Disculpa tú... Alisha es _un_ _poco_ exagerada.

—No pasa nada.

Caminaron juntos, ella delante de él, y subieron al ascensor. La puerta permaneció abierta a la vez que los corazones se detenían un instante. Se produjo un silencio que la rubia quebrantó juntando fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía:

—Yo... no pensé que fueras a saludarla. Sé que eres reservado... Más hoy.

Trunks se mostró tranquilo.

—Hubiera sido descortés, ¿no te parece? No me molesta. Digo..., eres tú.

Marron cerró la puerta del ascensor en el preciso instante en que él dijo las últimas palabras. Se paralizó frente al botón del tercer piso, el suyo.

—Trunks...

—¿Por qué no comiste hoy? ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

«Sucedió todo».

—Me bajó la presión —mintió—. No te preocupes, de verdad. —Apretó el botón de su piso. Cuando lo hizo, Trunks la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándola delicadamente. Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, haciendo que ella lo mirara, que las almas empezaran a quitarse todo lo que las cubría.

—Tienes que comer, tonta —dijo dulcemente, aunque firme.

—Lo... lo sé... —Los nervios le recorrieron las venas con potencia, como una droga.

Los pulmones, las extremidades, la boca; nada le respondía. Sintió un mareo y él, fuerte como sólo un guerrero lo era, la sujetó.

—Se te ve débil.

—No, estoy bien...

—¿Segura?

—Sí...

Hacía minutos enteros que permanecían detenidos en el tercer piso, sin salir del ascensor. Siguieron abrazados, sintiéndose, mirándose.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió el hombre.

Marron asintió. Al salir del ascensor y cerrar la puerta, se acercaron al departamento A, donde la rubia intentó abrir con sus llaves, cosa que él, por algún motivo, no permitió. Sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, le quitó las llaves de la mano.

—Permiso —dijo al usar la llave sobre el picaporte. Sintió ternura al notar el adorable llavero que usaba Marron: era un pequeño gatito de peluche.

La dejó pasar primero y cerró la puerta una vez la siguió. El espacio era pequeño, pero acogedor. Observó, al atravesar el pequeño pasillo que conectaba a la sala con la puerta, pasando de largo a la cocina, las paredes empapeladas de un naranja opaco, llenas de cuadros de distintas dimensiones. La sala estaba ciertamente vacía en lo que a muebles se refiere: una televisión de 20 pulgadas sobre una mesita, acompañada por un sencillo velador; un sofá grande, de tela negra, un poco gastada por el uso; dos sofá pequeños, del mismo juego que el grande; unos almohadones de color similar al de las paredes desperdigados sobre los asientos; una mesa ratona con un florero de vidrio vacío en el centro y un fino mantel blanco tapándolo, aunque no del todo. La ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón directo a la calle estaba entreabierta, y por allí entraba el aroma húmedo que había destacado todo ese día. Debido a los edificios, no se llegaban a ver las nubes negras que tapaban a las estrellas. Al otro extremo de la televisión, una inmensa biblioteca estaba abarrotada de libros. La cantidad era imposible de adivinar; eran demasiados. Le encantó ese aire de cultura que flotaba entre ellos, absolutamente fusionado con sus mentes y corazones.

Se sentía en un lugar que, definitivamente, podía relacionarse con él.

Si bien allí había más austeridad de la que le hubiera imaginado a la dulce rubia, le fascinó su departamento.

Marron se acercó a la mesa donde estaba posada la televisión y prendió el velador, dotando al espacio de una luz dorada y tenue, anticuada, que los sumergió en una intimidad casi tan explícita como la de las miradas que rápidamente se encontraron. A unos tres metros el uno del otro, se estudiaron en detalle; al mismo tiempo, no se estudiaron en absoluto. Veían en el otro lo que querían, no lo que realmente era.

—Disculpa si hay un poco de desorden... —murmuró ella, adherida al azul como si fuera una parte de éste.

—No hay ningún desorden —aseguró él, acercándose finalmente a ella. Después de quitarse el casco y pañoleta, que abandonó sobre uno de los dos sofá pequeños, dio unos cortos pasos, lentos éstos, hacia aquella hermosa mujer, pensando en besarla, en quitarle ese saquito de hilo y pegarla a su piel, cuando algo en la pared, justo al lado de la televisión, lo capturó: un cuadro—. Qué... —susurró frente a éste. ¡Era bellísimo! Sonrió sin proponérselo.

Marron lo vislumbró. Al notar la fascinación explícita de los ojos azules por la pintura, se impresionó, un tanto extrañada. Trunks parecía ausente, navegando mares lejanos de ella y del entorno.

No estaba allí; se había ido a otro mundo, uno al que, al parecer, nadie más que él tenía acceso.

—¿Trunks...? —lo llamó en vano; él no le prestó atención.

Lo observó con más detenimiento. ¿Por qué lucía tan hipnotizado? Entonces, se fijó en el cuadro. Lo había comprado hacía alrededor de un año en la feria del Distrito 8; el pintor en persona se lo había vendido, un hombre de unos 50 años de barba prominente y ojos color gris. Era el torso desnudo de una mujer voluptuosa, aunque imperfecta si se la comparaba con las modelos de las revistas de moda: pechos pequeños, cintura no muy marcada, caderas importantes. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, pronunciada por lo negro del fondo, y su cabello oscuro estaba suelto tras su espalda. Sus ojos cerrados, su rostro inclinado hacia la izquierda, sus labios carnosos; bellísima. Sólo se la veía hasta el bajo vientre, y sus senos estaban cubiertos por sus manos, que sujetaban lo que parecía un pañuelo de seda negro. La postura de sus brazos se veía ciertamente forzada.

—Es como si no quisiera que la vieran así —dijo de pronto Trunks.

Marron buscó la sensación descripta por su demonio y sí, efectivamente coincidió.

—Me agrada... su cuerpo —afirmó tímida, como siempre, ante el hombre al que amaba. Él seguía escrutando el cuadro, y ella necesitó sonreír tontamente: mirar esa pintura era recordar el rostro extrañado de sus padres al descubrirla en un día de visita, allí, colgada de su pared. Krilin la había mirado con interés, aunque disimuladamente, avergonzado, mientras que su madre le había dicho, para irritarla, que era demasiado _porno_ para una sala de estar. Es fea, no me gusta, le había dicho—. No es un cuerpo perfecto, lo sé..., pero luce fantástico.

—Es sumamente erótico —agregó él. No la miró ni por un instante: el azul estaba muy ocupado en el estudio detallado del cuadro—. Parece avergonzada, y a la vez se muestra así, irradiando tanta sensualidad.

—Sí...

«No sabía que le gustaba la pintura, qué extraño», necesitó decirse casi sin respiración.

El asombro no le cabía en el pecho.

—Remite al barroco, digo, el estilo con el que está hecho —siguió él, en confianza, relajado. Parecía hablar consigo mismo, no con ella—. El fondo tan negro, su piel tan blanca, el cuerpo tan detallado, tan realista a pesar de las dimensiones no tan fieles al canon preestablecido... —Se acercó un paso más y entrecerró lo ojos, aparentemente buscando más detalles—. El uso de los colores, ese claroscuro, es fabuloso. ¿Ves cómo se pierden las líneas que trazan la figura? Los bordes se pierden por el contraste entre la luz y la sombra. Y la pose, tan forzada, tan del presente...

«¿Trunks...? ¿Acaso...?».

Y el recuerdo, así como el trueno que cayó sobre la ciudad, anunciando la tormenta que se aproximaba, la partió en dos.

—_¿Sabes? Yo pinto._

«No puede ser...».

Se tapó la boca, anonadada.

«Touji dijo que él pintaba a su mujer...».

—_¿Cuadros?_

—_Sí, aunque hace tiempo que no lo hago y jamás se lo conté a nadie. Qué lindo es chatear y permanecer en las sombras... Es a mi mujer a quien más pinto, a esa mujer inalcanzable e imposible._

«Touji dijo que pintaba...».

—_Supongo que no somos tan diferentes..._

—_No, creo que no lo somos. Por eso te dije que eres mi par en la desesperación... Pintar a mi mujer me hace feliz y es lo único que sé hacer para acercarme a ella..._

Se agitó, pero ni así llamó su atención.

«Touji es Trunks...».

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Es muy bueno, demasiado bueno.

—Pues... —Marron hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse, mas todo parecía en vano frente a él—. En el Distrito 8, en la feria... Eh... —carraspeó—. Se lo compré al pintor a muy buen precio. Es... es un cuadro impresionante. Es bello, es prohibido, es obsceno.

—Es perfecto.

—Trunks... —Emocionada, se acercó a él y apoyó su frente sobre el pecho masculino—. Yo... Yo te... Yo...

Apretó los párpados, tragó saliva, rechinó los dientes.

«¡Cierra la boca!», bramó su consciencia. «¡¿Acaso vas a decirle que lo amas, imbécil? ¡¿Acaso vas a decirle que todo lo que significa algo en tu mundo es porque se relaciona con él? ¡¿Acaso vas a decirle que estás tan enferma que escribes relatos donde lo hacen una y otra vez, de todas las formas posibles? ¡¿Acaso vas a decirle que son sus ojos los que quieres arrancar para tener siempre a tu lado? ¡Sólo eres su amante! ¡Su maldita amante! ¡Porque él la ama a _ella_, no a ti...!».

Mas, en la mente de Trunks, otra verdad, muy distinta, imperaba.

—Te necesito, Marron —profirió sobre su oreja enrojecida, rodeando los cuerpos con el calor de su voz—. Te necesito ahora mismo...

La consciencia hizo silencio, dando paso al instinto. Éste, tan enfermo como el amor que ese cuerpo femenino le profesaba al demonio, domó la situación, diciéndole que se dejara llevar, que no pensara, que ni siquiera intentara hacerlo: siente, no pienses. Siente lo que más amas en el mundo.

—Aquí estoy... —afirmó ella, la voz casi tan temblorosa como el cuerpo.

Las caricias, sin más, salieron al escenario, dispuestas a ejecutar la actuación de sus vidas. Trunks, sin permitirse besarla ni un por un momento, simplemente acariciando los senos por sobre la ropa y el cuello con la piel de sus mejillas, la chocó contra la pared, justo al lado del cuadro del torso desnudo de tan imperfecta y perfecta mujer. Quitó el saquito de hilo de un tirón, provocando el punto más entrecortado en la respiración de su par. Sin moverse de allí, se acercó a su boca. La examinó con sus pupilas perversas, enfermas por la necesidad de verse prendido por el calor de esa mujer. Disfrutó la visión magnífica que ella le regalaba. Tan lejana a cualquier mujer que hubiera tenido entre sus brazos a lo largo de su vida...

Tan distinta a tanta mujer, a toda mujer existente...

Se prohibió besarla, ávido de inspiración. Quería crear una imagen desquiciada, retorcida, de un cuerpo delicado, femenino, dulce como un ángel, retorciéndose por su causa. Quería que ella perdiera la razón por su causa, por no darle sus labios y, así, calmar con éstos la sed de lujuria. Los ojos celestes, cristales transparentes ajenos a la realidad, le indicaron con un simple roce cuánto morían por lo mismo que él: estar unidos el uno al otro, desnudos, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Levantó los delgados brazos de ese ángel dorado por sobre la pared con una mano, fuerte, masculino en cada respiración. Sin miedo, transpirando seguridad, levantó el vestido hasta los codos, más excitado que nunca por causa del rosa que coloreaba las flores de la ropa. Era su _ángel de la perfección_, la quinceañera del vestido rosa que bailaba lentamente en medio de la sala de sus padres; era ella, la Marron que tanto había deseado a sus 20 años. Su rostro era rojo puro; las manos intentaban liberarse sin éxito. Quería tapar la desnudez de su torso, condenado por él al azul de sus orbes, esos que ella veía cada vez más inmensos.

Trunks se agachó, el mensaje de su rostro indescifrable. Marron gimió, mitad excitada, mitad avergonzada. La estaba humillando, y aquello la llevaba más allá de sus propios límites. Cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó su ropa interior por sus muslos, por sus piernas, hasta sus pies. La alejó de ambos y se incorporó. Los ojos volvieron a atisbarse en medio de lo tenue de la luz. El demonio se alejó unos pequeños pasos de ella, sin cerrar los ojos, sin siquiera parpadear, o eso era lo que a ella le parecía. La miraba, la devoraba, la violaba con los ojos de la _perfección_.

—Me da vergüenza... —sollozó desesperada, agitada por lo inaudito de todo lo que sucedía—. No me mires así, por favor...

Casi no pudo creer lo que acababa de decirle _justamente_ a él.

Estaba a punto de explotar, sin resistir ser observada. La _perfección_ la miraba, la devoraba, la violaba sin detenerse. La enfermedad que transmitía el azul deshacía su cuerpo.

—Pensé que te gustaba que te mirara —contestó el híbrido, sus ojos aún fijos en su imperfección. La belleza lo llenaba, aunque también lo hacía la demencia; sobretodo, allí había una exquisita perversión.

—Es... es que... —tartamudeó. ¡Estaba desnuda! Él, con todas sus prendas puestas, podía ver absolutamente todo de ella.

«No puedo más, por Kami...».

La vergüenza y el deseo la estaban matando.

Trunks sonrió levemente.

—No tiene nada de malo —aseguró—, no cuando se trata de ti.

—No soy perfecta... —contraatacó, segurísima de lo que decía.

—Para mí lo eres.

Se acercó a ella despacio, cada paso una eternidad para la rubia, y al posar todo su cuerpo contra ella buscó la boca, fingiendo no encontrarla. Movió sus caderas contra ella conducido por el deseo inexorable de penetrarla, provocando un gruñido que dejó escapar de sus labios. Ya no lo soportaba, no toleraba esos ojos celestes que lo miraban así, como si él fuera ese al que ella amaba con tanta obsesión. La besó, sin poder dilatar más lo que les pasaba. Ese beso no tuvo recaudo alguno, fue apasionado desde el vamos. Ella forcejeaba con el vestido que la tenía atada, a su merced, incapaz de liberar los brazos de éste. Envolvió la cintura con sus manos, respirando fuerte por la pequeñez de sus formas, por la suavidad imposible que llegaba de piel a piel. Desquiciado, la liberó, pues necesitaba sentir esas manos dulces de dedos alargados y delgadísimos sobre su cuerpo.

La necesitaba tanto...

La liberó y fue instantáneo: Marron dirigió sus manos al pecho, apresurándose en desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Una vez hecho, le quitó la chaqueta con idéntica velocidad. Él se movió hacia adelante, buscando el contacto de las dos pares de pieles desnudas. Sintió la punta de los senos sobre su pecho, y el movimiento de sus caderas se repitió una y otra vez. Marron deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa que aún traía puesta, justo sobre su espalda. Jadearon por el contacto, por sentirse sin impedimento alguno. Más y más besos, en las bocas, las mandíbulas, los cuellos, los párpados entrecerrados. El roce de la piel, las respiraciones agitadas por el ir y venir de las caderas, el calor que los envolvía cual velo indestructible, el ruido de las succiones sobre la piel ajena a la propia, los autos que iban y venían por la calle, la lluvia que regaba de desesperación el asfalto, la luz tenue de la lámpara; todo perfeccionaba sus acciones, imperfectas por lo improvisado, por esos dientes que se chocaban cuando los labios se besaban, por las caricias desprolijas que no sabían ya qué hacer para satisfacer la sed que sentían por su par, pero que, sin embargo, eran perfectas, pues desataban el fuego desesperado que ambos bien conocían.

Trunks, consumiéndola con su pasión, la invitaba a la utopía, a ese mundo que existía en sus ojos. Navegaban, ahora, los mares misteriosos del arte, el sexo, la vida y la muerte. La invitaba al azul, a hundirse en éste, a ser parte inherente de éste. Solos, ella y él, los pares en la desesperación, solos en mares misteriosos, camino al infierno que era un cielo y al cielo que era un infierno.

Ellos y nada más.

Ellos y nadie más.

Los dedos de ella rodearon los ojos de él, y los labios se dedicaron a atenderlo con inspiración. Era el momento justo, exacto, de la locura, de los pares listos para volar al infierno, para descender al cielo.

Las almas se desnudaron, sin dudas, listas para la oscilar juntas, ellas y los cuerpos que servían de contenedores terrenales. Trunks se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior, deseoso del aquí y el ahora, del placer al instante, de no negar más lo innegable. Los ojos celestes imploraban, y él debía darles lo que necesitaban.

Todo.

—Quiero aquí —susurró jadeante, obsesionado con esa pared, la luz tenue y la desnudez que sólo era absoluta en ella—. Te necesito aquí, ahora...

—Aquí, aquí... —balbuceó ella en respuesta, sin saber qué había dicho una vez terminó de proferir. La excitación entrecortaba todo.

Las bocas se unieron por enésima vez, igual de necesitadas que la primera. Forcejearon entre caricias, Marron lagrimeando, tironeando del cabello lila; Trunks mordiendo el hombro derecho de su ángel, apretándolo con los dientes hasta lograr que ella gritara por causa del placer de ser herida por el _verdadero_ demonio que no sabía que lo era. Respiró hondo mientras ella rasguñaba su espalda, y de su bolsillo sacó un sobre de plástico. Al ver el condón sobre la palma de su mano, dudó; sin embargo, disipó rápidamente aquello.

«No puedo, no puedo...», se convenció sin convencerse, succionando los senos de su amante.

Mas las ganas de cometer ese delicioso error lo tentaron.

Pensó en consultarle, pero no; abandonó la idea lo más pronto posible, abriendo el sobre de plástico. Se colocó la protección a regañadientes, sin poder soportar el calor. ¡Basta! Algo lo quemaba por dentro y ese algo, debía admitirlo, no estaba a solas con la excitación.

* * *

><p>—<em>Quiero todo de ti... <em>

* * *

><p>No más espera, no más alejamiento de la musa dorada, de la inspiración volcada a lo carnal y emotivo que ese cuerpo le regalaba honestamente. Ella estaba loca, tan demente como él, y la quería, la necesitaba inmediatamente.<p>

¿Por qué la necesitaba?

Para conectarse, a través de ella, con el Trunks que llevaba muerto cuatro largos años.

¿Era ser _otro_ en realidad?

No, en esta ocasión no lo era. Deseaba ser él, el de hacía cuatro años, el inspirado, el inspirador, el que deseaba y no lamentaba sentir al mundo que tenía a su alrededor.

Quería sentir, revivir los sentimientos de quien había sido una vez.

Frente a la cámara de _esa_ mujer...

Quería, por sobretodo, sentir al cuerpo que tenía enfrente.

—Te necesito... —exclamó.

Marron se asió de sus hombros.

—Trunks... —suspiró justo cuando él sujetó sus muslos. La afirmó contra la pared, y ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su amante.

Se clavaron las pupilas el uno al otro. Querían bailar juntos, decirse que estar así de dementes estaba bien. Humillarse, ser humillados... Querían unirse.

Ella no calmó el anhelo de observarlo, de atisbar con sus ojos todo lo que ella provocaba en él. ¿Cómo había logrado tanta desesperación? Trunks la miraba así, a ella, no a _otra_, sino a ella misma, a Marron Jinzo, a Alice Raven, a la hija del amigo de su madre. Los dedos apretaron los muslos; pudo sentirlo en su interior. Era él, de nuevo: la _perfección_ del amor de su vida. Fue brusco al entrar, demasiado. A pesar de la dicha del éxtasis, del efecto de la droga que él representaba para ella, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por causa del dolor. Trunks, contrario a ella, disfrutó de esa brusquedad. Gruñó con potencia, moviéndose lenta, pausada, fuertemente; profundamente.

—Apriétame —pidió él con la voz al hilo, fuera de sí.

Marron obedeció, ignorando en vano el dolor, lagrimeando sin querer hacerlo. Fuerza en los brazos, en las piernas, pero más fuerza en las caderas que se chocaban violentamente.

—Apriétame —pidió de nuevo, deshecho por lo que el vaivén le hacía sentir—. Sí, así...

Un nuevo gruñido: estaba gozando como no lo había hecho nunca con ella, distinto a encuentros anteriores. La plenitud que sus ojos delataban era absoluta.

Y, al fin, las miradas.

Se miraron como la primera vez, obsesionados con su par. La desnudez era un hecho; sin embargo, imperaba algo diferente: Trunks lucía distinto; algo lo era.

¿O era ella, que ahora lo veía de otra forma?

Más fuerza, más velocidad, más placer para él y dolor para ella.

—Apriétame...

Puso más fuerzas en el aferro a sus muslos, y los ojos chocaron con los de su compañera. Ojos más y más abiertos, no sólo los de él, sino también los de ella. Los ojos de él, de repente, parecieron lagrimear.

—¿Trunks...?

¿Realmente lagrimearon?

—Marron...

Más fuerza, las facciones deformadas por lo retorcido, lo erótico, lo sádico del encuentro. Gritos que se aferraban a las gargantas, por todos aquellos que eran ajenos a ella y a él, por el universo que los rodeaba para su desgracia. Las uñas de Marron se clavaron en los hombros de Trunks, mancillando la perfección con su imperfección, volviendo real al sueño, validando la existencia de la utopía. Manchó de oscuridad la luz de ese cuerpo, de esa alma, volviéndolo tan oscuro, tan lleno de _significado_, como el demonio de sus relatos.

_Ahorca este cuello, mi demonio. Te lo entrego como el obsequio más perverso de la historia. Ahórcame, mátame, y mi muerte te dará felicidad._

_Destrózame, mi demonio, mátame. Quiero morir ahogada en tus ojos, por causa de tus ojos._

_Apriétame, mi demonio, apriétame con las fuerzas inhumanas de tus brazos. Mátame, ya no soporto tanta perfección._

_Que tus ojos sean lo último que vea... Me los llevaré conmigo al infierno donde alguien tan perfecto como tú jamás podría entrar._

_Y estaremos juntos, para siempre..._

Las frentes, húmedas por el calor, se chocaron la una a la otra; los ojos de él crecieron, llenaron la habitación, el edificio, la ciudad, todo lo que existía. Pasaron de ojos a planetas y de éstos a galaxias. El _significado_ brilló frente a ella.

Su cuerpo tembló por lo insoportable del placer y gimió fuertemente junto a él, las gargantas débiles por lo reprimido de sus acciones, de sus cánticos apasionados; aliviadas por lo perverso de la libertad.

Una nueva muerte, una nueva victoria, un nuevo renacimiento.

Imposible, pero real.

—Me encantas... —susurró él, aún apretándola contra la pared, aún gozando lo insoportable, aún moviéndose en su interior.

—Trunks...

No había nada más por decir: ese hombre significaba todo lo que existía en su mundo.

Era su mundo. Era todo.

* * *

><p><em>Por nada, Pan. Dejemos que el escándalo se termine de enfriar y, si estás de acuerdo, a partir de ahí podemos fijar una fecha para la pelea. Entrenaré duro.<em>

Por algún motivo, no podía dejar de observar la pantalla de su móvil. A pesar de la angustia de ese día atípico, del escándalo ocasionado por la prensa, de los absurdos pedidos de explicación de sus padres, de esa exposición que no había pedido, se sentía bien. A pesar del nudo en la garganta y de esas lágrimas que necesitó derramar por una necesidad que aún no descifraba, se sentía realmente bien. ¿Era _tranquilidad_ la palabra que buscaba? Se dijo que sí, pero algo de esa palabra no la convenció del todo.

—Pan —murmuró una voz al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Se sobresaltó al oírlo nítidamente.

—¿Oob? —inquirió, cerrando el mensaje de texto rápidamente.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? Espero no haberte despertado. Es que... vi la luz de tu velador desde afuera.

«Kami...», espetó en su mente, fastidiada de por sí.

—Pasa —dijo, sentándose sobre el colchón donde hasta hacía un momento estaba acostada.

Oob entró rápido, murmurando un _permiso_ largo, cargado de respeto.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, luchando contra lo antipático de su sentir por el muchacho. Tenía que frenarse un poco, que darse la oportunidad de ser justa y decirle lo que _realmente_ sentía ella. No debía herirlo más, ¡y era tan difícil hablarle bien! Y era tan injusta, y lo sabía tan bien...

—Eh... —Oob permaneció de pie delante de ella, la hermosa guerrera que anulaba su razón. La amaba más cada vez que la veía, y se odiaba más cada vez que ella lo rechazaba—. Quería pedirte perdón.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Pan se mostró extrañada.

—Hoy te traté un poco mal y...

«¿En qué momento?».

—Olvídalo —sin entender del todo, eso fue lo único que dijo.

Oob se encogió de hombros.

—Es que —prosiguió—, realmente le creí a los medios...

—¡¿QUÉ? —bramó la híbrida, avergonzada.

—Ustedes harían linda pareja, ¿sabes? Sé que la diferencia de edad es grande, pero pienso que se verían bien juntos. Él es una gran persona, un excelente guerrero saiyan... —Rascó su nuca, apenado, en simbiosis con los gestos de su maestro—. Él te merece, eso pienso.

Pan no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se sonrojó completamente, anulada por lo que el moreno había proferido frente a ella.

—Él es demasiado grande, ya lo escuchaste —dijo secamente, ignorando a quien tenía enfrente, dialogando consigo misma, a pesar de ignorar que era eso lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, en fin... Eh... —Rascada de nuca una vez más—. Es un alivio, digo... No podría competir con él.

A Pan le llamó terriblemente la atención la infravaloración del guerrero más poderoso del planeta. ¿Acaso Oob se tenía en tan bajo concepto? Lo odiaba, claro que lo hacía, pero no lo odiaba por él en sí, sino por lo que él significaba: un guerrero invencible, perfecto, el mejor alumno de su abuelo, la persona que ella jamás podría ser.

Por eso, no por él... Él era bueno, demasiado bueno, otro motivo para odiarlo: no tenía defectos; era muy bonito, exótico, y todos lo querían.

Todos.

Y ella no, ella vivía en su mundo, con una montaña sobre sus espaldas, una que tenía escrito con fuego la verdad de su vida: nunca iba a ser la más fuerte. Nunca jamás.

—Oob, por favor, no creo que debieras decir eso...

El aire se tornó mortíferamente denso, mucho más que en el bosque donde cada noche jugaban a besarse como niños de 11 años. Oob, para colmo, se arrodilló delante de ella y la tomó delicadamente de la mano. Esa delicadeza, para Pan, fue un puñal directo a su orgullo.

—Lo siento... Es que no dejo de pensar que nunca seré suficientemente bueno para ti.

«Soy yo, imbécil... ¡Soy yo quien no se merece un chico como tú!».

No quería sentir más esa herida en su orgullo, esa perfección tan obsesionada, en vano, con su imperfección.

—Vete, por favor... —farfulló débil, triste, ofuscada.

Oob no dijo nada, simplemente la obedeció. Pan no logró atisbar su rostro antes de que se marchara. ¿Se habría enfadado?

«Es mejor: tiene que entender que me idealiza. ¡No soy quien piensa que soy!».

Tenía que bajarlo de esa nube de dulzura y amor desde la cual lo observaba.

No era él quien no la merecía a ella; era ella la que no lo merecía a él.

Y tampoco, de ser sincera, _quería_ merecerlo. Su orgullo, como siempre, imperaba.

Volvió al móvil, al mensaje que miraba con nula razón, a la _tranquilidad_ que, en realidad, no era tal. Acarició la pantalla donde el mensaje se mostraba, aún ajena al verdadero _significado_ de su sentir.

«Habló de Isabelle por primera vez, en vivo y en directo...».

Sonrió con énfasis.

«Me sacó de esa conversación como sólo él hubiera podido hacerlo: tanto carisma, tanta nobleza, son las únicas cosas capaces de lograr algo así».

Sin embargo, a pesar de su sonrisa, algo de todo lo que había sucedido durante el día atípico aún le dolía; mas otra cosa se hacía valer, ahora más que nunca: la alegría.

Rió brevemente.

«Lo hizo por mí».

Y qué afortunada, sin saberlo, se sentía.

Prefería quedarse con esa verdad, la que le decía que Trunks era más noble que egoísta y que todo lo que había hablado en la televisión había sido por ella. Había hablado de Isabelle y, con eso, la había expulsado a ella del asedio de los medios. Era como si se hubiera interpuesto al poderoso ataque de un enemigo: la había protegido con lo que mejor tenía.

El motivo de ese sentir, por su parte, así como el verdadero título de la calidez que llenaba su pecho, permaneció en penumbras. El _significado_ aún no había terminado de florecer.

—Gracias...

Por las palabras, la sonrisa, los ojos llenos de empatía. Él no la había expulsado sólo a ella de la charla, sino que, por sobretodo, había expulsado a la frustración de su pecho.

Y por eso le agradecía; lo hacía con todo su corazón.

* * *

><p>Los cuerpos desnudos danzaban desesperados sobre las sábanas. El ruido de los autos que se colaba por la ventana abierta del cuarto, lo frenético de sus respiraciones, la suavidad de la lluvia que continuaba azotando la capital; cóctel perverso de sonidos apasionados, armónicos con ellos, con el choque de las pieles, el calor de las almas entrelazadas, asfixiadas la una por causa de la otra. El vaivén violento de esos cuerpos parecía simbolizar la sumisión absoluta de las almas que los llenaban. Querían sumirse en el otro; querían, por motivos tan dispares como las formas pequeñas de ella y las fuertes de él, <em>consumarse<em> en un mismo ser.

El amor incondicional de ella, tan enamorada de él que el amor perdía _significado_: eso que sentía era más que amor, que obsesión, más que el deseo; era una maldita necesidad, una adicción, la droga que tenía el poder de matarla cuando lo deseara. Pero nada importaba: no iba a detenerlo, no _justamente_ a él.

Y él, anulado en la oscilación, por cómo se movía sobre ella, constante y rápidamente, necesitaba consumar algo mucho más complejo. Un demonio de lágrimas negras, sumiéndose en un _ángel de la perfección_, lleno de instintos, de anhelos, de sentimientos. Un demonio uniendo su cuerpo al de un ángel, no para que éste lo convirtiera en uno de los suyos, sino para arrancarle las alas y llenar de sangre al mundo.

Un ángel al cual arrancarle las alas...

Las plumas de las alas volando alrededor de sus cuerpos...

Él ángel incapacitado de volar, privado de _significado_, agonizante...

—¡Trunks...! —gimió el ángel, erizado por tanto sentir.

El ángel atrapado bajo el demonio...

—Marron...

La mera existencia del demonio posible por la mera existencia del ángel...

* * *

><p>—<em>Quiero todo de ti. <em>

* * *

><p>Ser convertido en demonio por voluntad y capricho de ese ángel resplandeciente, dueño de la <em>perfección<em>...

Gritos suplicantes atestaron el ambiente, taparon todo, incluso a ellos mismos. Afirmaciones, negaciones, contracciones. Las manos del demonio manchadas por la sangre que se desprendía de las alas del ángel, arrancadas en el instante mismo de la contradicción.

—Quiero todo de ti... —farfulló él, directo a los oídos del ángel que ultrajaba, negado a seguir siendo él, sólo él; determinado a unirse a un cuerpo lleno de _significado_; suplicando sumisión por unos minutos, instantes más.

Y el ángel, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, lloró frente a él, asiéndolo de la cadera para no separarse jamás de él. Del alma, del cuerpo.

—Trunks... —sollozó antes de cerrar los ojos, de cubrir el alma, y abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas a él.

La interpretación que él hizo de ese gesto, de las lágrimas que se desprendían de los censurados cristales celestes del ángel, lejos estuvo de ser la correcta.

No lo quería a él, no sentía por él, no quería sumirse en él; imploraba todo aquello del _verdadero_ demonio.

No de esta copia imperfecta.

No de Trunks Brief...

Sus ojos azules, sin nada más por decir, acompañaron a los celestes: se cerraron, heridos en lo más profundo del orgullo.

Adiós a la utopía de la sangre del ángel decorando sus manos.

Adiós a la fantasía de volar al infierno junto al ángel caído.

Ese ángel no validaba su existencia. Él no era un demonio porque ella, sencillamente, no lo transformaba en ello.

Trunks no era un demonio porque el demonio, simple y llanamente, _no_ era él.

En el corazón de Marron, sin embargo, otra historia se escribía. Allí, el _significado_ era más claro que nunca.

_Mátame, mi demonio, toma mi cuello y llena de sangre este escenario indigno de tu perfección..._

_Mátame y te haré feliz..._

_Te haré eternamente feliz..._

Los gemidos de ambos, fusionados en un solo bramido de placer, dijeron todo lo demás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo IX: <strong>_

_Ante todo: quiero agradecerle a __**Lamu Yatsura**__ por el review nro. 100. __**¡GRACIAS!**__ A todos, por supuesto. ¡Mil gracias por tanto review! Aún no caigo... Lamu, hermosa, te dedico este capítulo. Espero te guste. =)_

_Y bueno... Podría aclarar mil cosas, pero creo que no vale la pena. Simplemente decirles que Donna Star está basada un poco en Susana Giménez (?), la diva de la tv argentina, una mujer insufrible, falsa, totalmente operada, pero que por algún motivo mucha gente adora. XD_

_Detrás de todo sólo hay uuuuuna mujer. O.o_

_Su imagen la basé en Oprah, esa estadounidense tan exitosa, a quien mucho no conozco, pero la vi en tv varias veces y parece bastante inteligente, aunque no podría asegurarlo (?)._

_OCHENTA Y SIETE páginas de Word... Capítulo eterno, lo sé... ¡No se queden demasiado dormidos! Perdón, pero realmente me "cebé" mientras lo escribía. =(_

_La canción de Miss Mimi, cuya letra sé que es medio tonta (?), fue inspirada por "Speechless", una hermosa balada de Lady Gaga. _

_**Mil gracias por los reviews y por los pms, también por los mensajes vía Facebook. ¡GRACIAS!**__ Pido mil disculpas por no haber respondido todos, pero estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo y los estudios. ¡Intentaré ponerme al día con este capítulo! Mil gracias, en serio, por leerme._

_Bueno, nada... ¡Basta! Subo el capítulo de una vez. __XD_

_PD: a lo major mañana alargo esta nota final; por hoy, la dejo así. _

_¡Saludos! Gracias por todo. n.n _

_Besote, nos leemos. =D_

_A último momento: ¡Gracias a MickyMe (la NO lectora de este fic XD) y a la hermosa Chibi por bancarme en el FB mientras subía el capi! XD _

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.<p> 


	11. X: Lo inaccesible

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo X<em>

"_Lo inaccesible"_

xxx

* * *

><p>—Vamos... —resolló sobre su oreja caliente por la temperatura a la que él la inducía.<p>

Estaba tan excitado, se veía tan similar a como ella creía verse, que en cualquier momento dejaría de importarle lo público de la situación. Claro que a ella tampoco iba a importarle, así que marcharse de allí era, evidentemente, la solución suprema al conflicto erótico de sus cuerpos. Salieron disparados de Onix, donde se habían encontrado para beber un trago, bailar alguna que otra canción, besarse con pasión en los reservados y darse cuenta de que era estúpido haberse encontrado en público, en ese bar del primer beso, donde Touji había pensado que conocería a Alice y ella, necesitada de una imperfección más cercana a la suya que a la _perfección_ de su demonio, había pensado en conocer a Touji, un anónimo, alguien más, por fuera de la alienación que el nombre Trunks simbolizaba en el punto más retorcido de su mente, alma y corazón.

Y no, porque la imperfección no existía en ese ser. Trunks, por más que ella intentara decirse que era imposible, a sus ojos continuaba siendo el dueño absoluto de la _perfección_. Lo supo mientras caminaba delante de él por las oscuras calles de la capital aquella madrugada de sábado. Su demonio mordisqueaba su oreja y la empujaba con el pecho de guerrero. Forcejeaban al caminar, evidentemente excitados, pese a las miradas de los que también andaban por allí, ajenos al mundo en el que ellos dos ya se habían sumergido, incluso antes de cuando era debido. La peluca de corto cabello negro, la gorra gris y la pañoleta que ésta tenía debajo ayudaban a que absolutamente nadie supiera que ese hombre que caminaba manoseándose impúdicamente con una mujer era el empresario más exitoso de la última década. Ese no era Trunks Brief; era un hombre un poco pervertido que apretaba el cuerpo de una mujer contra el suyo como si eso pudiera aliviar la excitación que les exigía estar desnudos y a solas inmediatamente.

Mientras transitaban las modernas calles del Distrito 6 rumbo a un departamento que, según Trunks, tenía para _ocasiones especiales_ —lo que ella tradujo como _departamento de ligue_, seguramente el mismo al que Touji había prometido llevarla la primera vez—, Marron intentó recapitular cómo habían llegado hasta ahí. Todo había sido hermoso a partir de la utopía del primer encuentro, hasta ver a su demonio con otra, no con ella; Pan y Trunks en la tapa de una revista, abrazados; ella frente a la televisión, viendo la noticia, desmoronándose por dentro y, finalmente, desmoronándose por fuera. Se le había caído la taza de té, había manchado todo a su alrededor, y Alisha, quizá su única amiga en el mundo, la había llevado a su departamento en un taxi. Respira, le decía, respira..., y Trunks apareció en la televisión, desmintió todo, la llamó por teléfono, fue a su hogar, la miró a los ojos, la poseyó. Lo hicieron contra la pared, en el piso, en la cama... La noche duró siglos que para ella fueron instantes.

El nerviosismo de verse con él en su cuarto, sobre sus sábanas, hasta ese instante le duraba. Lo recordaba sobre ella, desatado, ignorando que bajo ellos, cuerpos convulsionados por el goce, había una caja repleta de fotos de él, producto de la locura de la mujer en la que se adentraba cada vez más. Cada segundo de sexo iba al ritmo del peligro. ¿Y si él descubría la caja? ¿Y si él veía sus propias fotos? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que ella estaba demente? ¿Qué pasaba si veía la obsesión materializada? Tembló cada instante, mitad por él y lo que el sexo le provocaba; mitad por su secreto y el repudio que sentía por tenerlo. Al terminar, deshechos por el cansancio, Trunks la había abrazado con fuerza. Duerme, Marron. Duerme, linda. Caricias dibujadas en su piel, mientras ambos intentaban dejar de desearse por obra del sueño; caricias que intentaban, quizá, calmar lo absurdo del temblor de su cuerpo. Duerme, Marron. Duerme, hermosa...

Se durmió, y al despertar lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron los de su demonio, quien le pidió disculpas por haberse tomado el atrevimiento de ir hacia la cocina y preparar para ambos un sencillo desayuno que llevó a la cama con una sonrisa perfectamente plasmada en los labios que tanto la habían besado la noche anterior. Buenos días, Marron; las palabras más bellas.

No pudo pedirle más a la vida.

Él se marchó después del desayuno, y fue ahí cuando Marron creyó volver a la realidad, aunque no del todo; la mitad de su ser le recordó el detalle de la pasión cada momento durante ese día, durante el resto de las dos semanas que le siguieron.

Aún recordaba el detalle de la pasión, lo hacía cada enfermizo instante, incluso a pesar de estar, en ese preciso instante, reviviéndolo.

—¿Marron?

—Trunks...

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí...

—¿Te gusta?

—M-mucho...

Casi ni le había prestado atención al departamento al entrar en éste, al igual que el fin de semana anterior. No sabía cómo lucía a pesar de que ese era, por segundo fin de semana, el terreno donde los pares en la desesperación daban rienda suelta a sus instintos. Ahora estaba tumbada en la cama, de nuevo, y él sobre ella, como todas las veces anteriores. Ni una prenda los tapaba. ¿Cuándo se habían desnudado? No logró observar el lugar, tampoco quiso hacerlo; apretó el cabello de Trunks entre sus dedos, intentando reprimir el grito que quería escapar de su boca. Internado en el punto exacto de su excitación, su demonio la atendió con experiencia. Se dejó hacer una vez más, y cuando ya no pudo luchar contra la necesidad de exteriorizar con gemidos lo que él provocaba con su boca, recordó aquel martes lluvioso. Él había mirado el cuadro de su departamento, el del torso femenino desnudo; lo había mirado fijamente. Después le había quitado la ropa, la había afirmado contra la pared...

—_Quiero todo de ti..._

Aún no lograba descifrar el _significado_, aparentemente poderoso, de esas enigmáticas palabras. Quería _todo_ de ella, eso había dicho, algo parecido a lo que ella decía en los relatos de Alice Raven. Te arrancaría los ojos para tenerlos siempre. Repetía eso en cada ocasión, y él le decía prácticamente lo mismo. Ella quería todo de él, sabía perfectamente qué significaba ese deseo, cuál era el fin de cumplirlo, cuál era el _significado_ que encerraba luchar por éste; sin embargo, no entendía, o sabía, o intuía qué significaba esa frase para él.

¿Por qué quería _todo_ de ella?

¿A qué le llamaba _todo_?

Gimió su nombre, de vuelta en el presente.

Las manos, mientras los labios la atendían con delicada atención, viajaron hasta sus senos, los acariciaron, la desesperaron. La música del estéreo ensordecía sus gemidos vehementes, lejanos a la razón y cercanos a lo primitivo e irracional de su existencia. Suplicó a su amante que se detuviera, que ya no podía soportarlo, que le daba demasiada vergüenza, pero éste, sin alejarse del punto más importante de su sexualidad, nada hizo por obedecerla, con nada demostró que la había escuchado. Marron arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos, enredó más los dedos en el cabello lila. Gimió lo insoportable del placer como jamás en su vida lo había hecho, motivada por lo imposible de esa satisfacción, del artífice de ésta. Jamás había gozado tanto.

Y de nuevo al pasado, al _significado_ indescifrable de la frase de su demonio. ¿Qué quería él de ella?

¿Qué _todo_? ¿Por qué _todo_?

La abrazó, la levantó, hizo que se abrazara a él, la manipuló cual muñeca, sumisa y entregada, silenciosa como sólo ella podía serlo. Se unieron entre música y respiraciones, condenados al instinto de apretarse el uno al otro. Los ojos, mientras, se hipnotizaron de par a par. Sus lágrimas, veloces, escaparon, incapaces de seguir manteniendo el equilibrio entre sus párpados. Su demonio notó el llanto, se detuvo, la ahogó por causa del azul.

—¿Te duele?

Únicamente necesitó asentir.

Trunks la depositó en la cama con una dulzura inaudita.

—Si te duele debes decírmelo —pidió con voz entrecortada, una mano a cada lado de su rostro—, que no te dé pena hacérmelo saber. Se me va la mano y lo sé.

—Lo siento, yo... —farfulló moviendo frenéticamente las pupilas para captar la plenitud de cada planeta azul.

—¿Quieres seguir?

—Sí...

La atendió con ternura, destilando nuevamente el don para la pasión que le era innato.

—Me lo tienes que decir... —susurró justo antes de sumirse en ella.

Despacio; la suavidad reinaba. Él besaba su cuello, sus labios, todo lo que tenía al alcance de su boca; parecía embelesado por el aroma de su cabello, también por el de su piel. Marron, por su parte, no conseguía moverse. Estaba paralizada, con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de él, muerta aunque más viva que nunca; estaba petrificada por los ojos que la vislumbraban.

¿Qué _todo_ quería? ¿A qué _todo_ se refería?

¿Qué quería, qué _necesitaba_ de ella?

Tomó el rostro de Trunks entre sus manos, intentando descubrir la verdad: ¿él estaba allí o ese sexo era producto de su perversa imaginación? Sus dedos se deslizaron por las mejillas, hicieron todo lo necesario para alcanzar el borde de los ojos azules, aquel clímax de_ perfección_. Quería esos ojos.

Quería todo de él.

Trunks respiró más fuerte, como si aquella locura, la caricia tan cercana a sus ojos, le gustara. Llevaban varias noches compartidas, ya no era novedad eso de las miradas y los besos en los párpados, mas aún se respiraba ese aire novedoso; aire de inspiración, de cuerpos que quieren conocerse lo más posible, hasta cansarse del otro. Amantes que quieren explorar cada rincón del otro; así se sentían, ávidos de su par. Él besó sus párpados entreabiertos, luego la miró fijamente: pedían humillación de nuevo, ambos. Se miraban como si fuera eso y no entrelazar sus cuerpos lo que les diera placer.

Más rapidez, fuerza, determinación, desorden. Gimió avergonzada, tapando sin desearlo los jadeos más sensuales que hubiera escuchado alguna vez, los que escapan sin querer de la boca de su demonio, entregado a lo adictivo de la oscilación. Lo abrazó fuertemente, con sus piernas y sus brazos, y él, desencajado, gimió.

¿Qué _todo_ de ella quería?

—Más fuerte... —pidió jadeante, sabiendo que soportarlo por un momento sería algo que Trunks disfrutaría al máximo.

Y así fue.

Marron giró su rostro fuera de ellos, abandonando los ojos hipnóticos; se fijó en la mano izquierda de Trunks mientras éste hundía el rostro en la base de su cuello. Los dedos retorcían la colcha de la cama, lo cual generó inmensa curiosidad en la rubia. Apretaba la colcha cada vez más fuerte, y de entre sus dientes seguía escapando la más agitada respiración. En su brazo se notaron, pronto, las venas que evidenciaban qué tanta fuerza estaba empleando sobre la simple tela.

Un gruñido potente, masculino, puso fin al acto.

Trunks se tumbó boca abajo a su lado, sin respiración. Su mano izquierda, ahora, estaba relajada. Marron no se movió ni un milímetro.

¿Por qué apretaba tanto la colcha?

—¿Estás bien?

Trunks giró su cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió encantadoramente. Cuando Marron asintió, respondiendo a su pregunta, se levantó, abrió la cama y la invitó bajo las sábanas. Una vez tapados, se acostó de lado, reclinado hacia ella, quien lo imitó. Se miraron en silencio.

—Disculpa si te dolió —dijo, un tanto apenado.

—No te... preocupes.

«¡¿Cuándo será el bendito día que deje de hablarle como si tuviera diez años?!».

Trunks suspiró sin dejar de atisbarla ni por un instante. Parecía pensativo, hecho que llenó de nervios a Marron. Imaginó lo que se había hecho costumbre en los últimos encuentros: seguro no le gusté, seguro piensa que estoy loca, seguro no goza lo suficiente con una amante tan insulsa...

Mas, en la complejidad que materializaba la mente de Trunks, otras eran las frases que imperaban. Piensa en él cada momento, en el demonio de sus relatos, en quien no la merece, a quien busca en mis ojos...

Piensa en él, no en mí. Es él lo único que la llena.

Ninguno decía nada, otra cosa que se había vuelto costumbre. Aquel martes lluvioso donde se habían unido en el departamento de Marron empezaba a alejarse de ellos, impulsado por el silencio que ambos creaban debido a sus miradas. Ese martes había sido especial para los dos, lo sabían, lo sentían, lo percibían en sus pieles; sin embargo, aquella puerta metafórica que invitaba a un _algo más _que ninguno era capaz de explicar con palabras, ni siquiera en la sinceridad de sus mentes, no había sido traspasada. Estaban en el umbral, esperando, los dos. Se entendían y, al mismo tiempo, no lo hacían.

No tenían ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

La puerta, abierta tan abruptamente al lado del cuadro del torso desnudo, entre el ruido de la lluvia y de los coches en la calle, se cerraba lentamente.

Y ellos, al parecer, no sabían cómo impedirlo.

Y allí estaban, los amantes de la locura, los pares en la desesperación que tanto se deseaban, sin proferir palabra alguna, simplemente mirándose, intentando que esas miradas que le dirigían a su par llegaran más allá de las pupilas.

¿A dónde debían llegar?

¿Debían llegar a alguna parte?

Entregados a un silencio sepulcral, así estaban, a un silencio vacío de _significado_ en apariencia. Claro que, a pesar de eso tan aparente, el _significado_ existía.

Y no lo comprendían.

No Alice, no Touji; no Marron y no Trunks.

La nada en sí misma.

—Mañana temprano debo irme un momento —avisó de repente Trunks, su voz tan apagada como lo estuvo, de repente, su mirada—. Será mejor dormir.

—Sí.

Las luces se apagaron, los ojos se cerraron y, envueltos por el velo de la noche, casi como si lo hubieran acordado previamente, voltearon al mismo tiempo, dándole la espalda a su amante. Espalda contra espalda, alejados a pesar de la intimidad que una cama compartida simbolizaba. Marron contuvo las lágrimas, segura de lo que ese silencio dejaba entrever.

«Ya no le gusta...».

Pero no.

Trunks, con el ceño demasiado fruncido, estaba frustrado. Marron lo estaba empujando hacia un abismo de locura y ya no sabía qué hacer para detenerla. Se dejaba llevar por ese empujón tanto como por la necesidad de moverse dentro de su cuerpo en los insoportables instantes de pasión. Por ese motivo, no podía claudicar y comportarse como un adolescente inexperto.

Frío, así debía ser.

Basta de sonrisas encantadoras, de caricias dulces, de mirarla hasta perder el aliento. Basta.

Contuvo el deseo, ya bien conocido, de aferrarse con sus brazos a la espalda blanca de la _musa dorada_, esa espalda que siempre observaba en esas mañanas donde él tenía la suerte de despertar primero, de volver a mirarla, de trazar los bordes con sus dedos. Se evadió aún más, repentinamente desesperado, seguro de que ella, si él la abrazaba, pensaría en otro cuando lo hiciera.

Y Marron lo único que deseaba, con igual desesperación, era que él sintiera por ella aunque fuera un ápice de amor.

Quería amarlo; quería ser amada.

Ninguno de los dos quería, bajo ningún concepto, sentir el frío que ese velo nocturno había traído consigo.

Trunks la escuchó tararear la canción que sonaba en el estéreo que habían olvidado apagar. Pensó en hacerlo, pero si lo hacía ella dejaría de cantar. No quería molestarla y era eso lo que hacía; eso sentía.

La molestaba...

Ella lo molestaba...

La usaba...

Se dejaba usar por ella...

Tarareó la tristeza que expresaba la canción con los mismos susurros de ella, sin saber que la frustración de él también la hacía suya a la rubia, quien en cada susurro contenía una inmensa lágrima de dolor.

La canción terminó, el disco terminó, y ellos pudieron dormir.

* * *

><p>—Pan, ¿podemos...?<p>

—No, lo siento. Debo leer algo para la universidad.

—Hace como dos semanas que me estás evitando. ¿Qué sucede?

Se miraron fijamente. Pan se odió por ser capaz de notar el dolor que llenaba los ojos de Oob. Hablaban en susurros por estar en la cocina, tan cerca del comedor donde acababan de cenar. Oob la interceptó allí, seguramente conociéndola, sabiendo que ella, luego de la cena, siempre se preparaba un café instantáneo.

Puso la pava sobre el fuego, batió el contenido del frasco de café dentro de la taza. Oob se acercó más a ella, pero Pan, rápida, lo evadió.

—No aquí, están mis padres...

—Pero Pan...

—No puedo hablar ahora. Por favor, déjame.

Aun cuando el agua no se había calentado lo suficiente, Pan llenó la taza y apagó el fuego. Nerviosa, con un café mal batido y tibio listo, se alejó rápidamente, silenciando, así, a Oob, quien quedó frente a la hornalla sin entender qué acababa de suceder.

Una vez en su cuarto, Pan se tomó el horrendo café de un sorbo. Dejó la taza sobre su mesa de luz y se lanzó a la cama, ofuscada. Cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos. Su orgullo estaba nuevamente herido.

No era capaz de hablar con él, el valor no le alcanzaba por algún motivo. No quería herirlo, pero tampoco quería ceder a la tentación de dejarse acariciar por él. Oob quizá le gustaba un poco, lo cual la frustraba. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué justamente él? No podía perdonarse tremendo signo de debilidad.

Había pasado las últimas dos semanas entrenando a máxima potencia, sola, pero feliz. No quería que nada ni nadie la distrajera de la tranquilidad que necesitaba para poder estar lista para la batalla. Trunks iba a pelear con ella, se lo había prometido. Debía pensar en su rival.

En él y en nadie más.

Y esa extraña sensación, de nuevo.

Cuando el nombre Trunks venía a su mente, lo demás se anulaba. Recordaba los ojos de esos dos únicos instantes de cercanía de sus vidas, los del velatorio de Isabelle y los de la charla al lado del auto. Lo recordaba a él y sonreía, y le agradecía mentalmente una vez más. Gracias por esa entrevista, gracias por sacarme de ese escándalo.

Gracias hacerlo por mí, Trunks.

Seguía, sin embargo, sin entender la naturaleza de ese extraño sentir.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué significaba?

«Espero llame en los próximos días, así podremos pelear».

Así podría, al fin, verlo.

Con esa idea en su cabeza, habiendo imaginado una pelea llena de talento y fuerza, pudo dormir.

No más Oob ni frustración: como cada noche desde el escándalo de la revista _Stars_, Pan terminó su día pensando en su próximo rival. Lo mismo que él había hecho con ella: expulsar algo y enaltecer lo demás.

Enaltecerlo a él, borrar todo lo que tuviera el poder de perturbarla.

Enaltecerlo, a él...

* * *

><p>Se levantó, se dio una pequeña ducha y, luego de vestirse casualmente, preparó un sencillo desayuno. Le había propuesto a Marron, así como el fin de semana anterior a ese, pasar los días de descanso juntos, una idea que, en principio, parecía fantástica; con el pasar de las horas, sin embargo, no dejaba de distorsionarse. Ella le encantaba, pero era tímida y no había manera de hacer que se relajara a su lado. ¿Cómo distenderla lo suficiente como para que entrara en confianza? ¿Cómo extraer de ella a la Alice Raven que lo había desesperado con sus relatos eróticos?<p>

¿Qué hacer? Se había prometido, antes de dormir espalda contra espalda en la misma cama, que sería frío, que no caería en ese regalo que significaba dejarse arrastrar por ella.

Pero había un problema: él no era así.

Si algo odiaba de sí mismo era justamente no lograr ser frío con una mujer que le atraía. Si ésta poco y nada le inspiraba más que sexo, caso Miss Mimi, era sencillo desprenderse; en caso de alguien como Marron, que bien sabía él que sí encerraba algo interesante en su interior, no había nada por hacer. Por más que se empecinara en ser frío y no darle importancia, sí se la daba. Quería compartir más que cama, desnudez y sexo; ya no le alcanzaban esas cosas. Quería que ella se sincerara, que le hablara de desesperación, de _significado_, de arrancar ojos y humillar almas, del cielo que era un infierno y el infierno que era un cielo. Quería a Alice, la del chat, la de las palabras que había leído con una voz inventada por su imaginación que no llegaba ni a asomarle a la dulzura que la rubia dejaba desprender de su tono.

Quería a su par, a una Marron perfectamente fusionada con Alice.

Salió disparado de la cocina, rumbo a la habitación de su viejo y clásico departamento de ligue, lugar que había elegido como refugio de fin de semana luego del escándalo provocado por la revista _Stars_. Era un tres ambientes ubicado en el último piso de un edificio que tenía más de 50 años, austero, sencillo a más no poder, con una decoración deslucida cuyo encanto estaba puesto en las paredes y cortinas bordó; lo demás estaba vacío, salvo algunos muebles de madera poco llamativos, una televisión un poco pasada de moda y un estéreo de inmensos e innecesarios parlantes. El cuarto que usaba él —Goten tenía la llave del otro desde siempre— estaba igual de vacío que la sala: un somier de dos plazas, un cubrecamas del mismo bordó de la sala, dos mesas de luz de madera opaca con una sencilla lámpara en su centro y un armario que no contenía absolutamente nada. Lo había comprado él mismo a los 19 años, luego de pedirle un pequeño préstamo a su madre que terminó pagándole muchísimos años después, más por olvido que por otra cosa. Goten y él lo usaron por años. Allí, Trunks había llevado a Isabelle en una de sus primeras salidas; allí, Goten había llevado a Pares la primera vez que tuvieron intimidad. Era mejor que hoteles de dudosa reputación que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba usar para llevar mujeres. Estaba a nombre de su mejor amigo, así que podía decirse que lo estaba usando de prestado; Goten le había dado la llave antes de irse a vivir con Pares, tres años atrás en el tiempo, recordándole entre risas que por favor lo cuidara, que era de él y que no podía robárselo. Eso sí: se quedó con la llave del cuarto que usaba, donde la decoración era un tanto más retorcida, con algunas lámparas de luces no convencionales. Rió solo mientras pensaba en ello, justo al momento de llegar al cuarto donde había dejado durmiendo a Marron.

La encontró dormida hacia un lado. Inmediatamente, se recostó junto a ella, detrás de su espalda. La destapó un poco para poder verla mejor. Como en encuentros anteriores, hizo lo mismo: acarició los bordes de su cintura y su espalda, intentando, de alguna forma, memorizarlos. Le encantaba esa espalda, era tan blanca que parecía brillar.

Pensó en ella, en sus relatos, en sus silencios, en sus ojos en medio del disfrute. Le atraía el cuerpo, pero le atraía más lo que podía llegar a verse gracias a sus ojos. Era la inspiración, aquella fuerza que emergía de su mirada cuando lo clavaba a él pensando en su demonio: veía todo, aunque ese todo no le pertenecía.

Eso era lo que más lo encendía: la obsesión que ella sentía por el hombre al cual buscaba al atisbarlo.

Quería ser él, el _otro_, el demonio.

Cuando algo no físico inspira el sexo, se dijo, los sentires se separan de una mera atracción. Debía ser cauteloso, pues creía entender lo que cada sentir generado por ella reflejaba en él, tanto en su cuerpo como más allá de éste. Debía sentir respeto por la situación.

No dejarse llevar, no permitirle a la rubia de las palabras desesperadas empujarlo hacia un lugar de donde después no pudiera salir.

Marron le gustaba, era hora de reconocerlo. Y no era el cuerpo el quid de la cuestión, sino el alma desnuda de cada noche.

Mas la cabeza y el corazón de Marron estaban enfermos por otra persona.

No podía dejar de observarla; solamente cesaba cuando tocaba parpadear. Los ojos adheridos a la perfección del ángel que continuaba durmiendo, ignorando la maraña de sentires abstractos que estaba generando en él.

Quiso destaparla más, bajarse el pantalón y entrar en ella con potencia, como todas las noches, tardes y mañanas anteriores. Quería poseerla, quería _todo_ de ella. Logró contener la perversión justo cuando la vio moverse bajo las sábanas que sólo la tapaban hasta la cintura.

—Buenos días, Marron.

La mujer pareció sobresaltarse. Se dio vuelta e, impresionada, se encontró con él. A pesar de la sorpresa, le sonrió.

—Buenos días...

—Dejé el desayuno en la cocina —avisó—. Quería tomarlo contigo, pero se me está haciendo tarde. Debo irme un rato, ¿sí? Tengo que encontrarme con una editora.

Marron no ocultó la curiosidad.

—¿Editora?

—De _Z News_...

La rubia notó el fastidio, por lo cual prefirió no indagar de más.

—Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo.

—¿Eh? —Marron no logró entender el porqué de esas palabras.

Trunks se mostró serio.

—No quiero quitarte tu tiempo...

—No lo haces, en serio —aclaró estrepitosamente ella—. Puedo esperarte...

—Como prefieras, linda. —Acarició su rostro con una de sus manos, lo hizo por un minuto entero.

Le gustaba, de verdad. Ahora que la miraba, ahora que veía tantas cosas entremezcladas en las facciones angelicales de su rostro, sabía que así era. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Era mejor marcharse.

Llegó a la hora pactada a la cafetería de moda apostada en una pintoresca y concurrida esquina del Distrito 2, el área comercial de la Capital del Oeste. Caminó hacia allí, fastidiado como siempre que debía hablar con alguien relacionado a los medios. No fueron pocos los que lo observaron andar, impresionados por un sujeto de gorra y lentes que se parecía demasiado a Trunks Brief, el empresario que odiaba la mirada ajena, justamente la misma que lo envolvió en medio de la calle. Dentro del establecimiento miró su móvil. Honey aún no había llegado, eso le avisó por mensaje de texto:

_Pide algo de tomar mientras tanto. Hay demasiado tráfico y seguramente demore unos diez minutos._

Esos diez se hicieron 20, la misma cantidad de minutos que le llevó sentarse, pedir la carta y ordenar un café cortado que acompañó con un cigarrillo. Justamente cuando terminaba el vicio, vio venir a Honey. Corría hacia él, acomodándose la ropa mientras se movía, un poco más torpe de lo que la recordaba. Sus caderas anchas en contraste con su fina cintura le recordaron a una guitarra. Era bella aun cuando ya pasaba los 40. Su cabello negro y ondulado seguía siendo, desde que la conocía, lo más bello de ella.

—Siento llegar tarde, Trunks. —Tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente a él. Luego, le dio la mano.

—No te preocupes —respondió mientras ella pedía un café y unas tostadas.

Hablaron de trivialidades por largos minutos, nada de importancia o interés justificado, hasta que el mozo dejó el café sobre la mesa y se alejó. A partir de ese instante, la editora sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, Trunks, a lo nuestro: el sello editorial de Z Medios tiene una nueva revista. ¿La has visto? —Trunks, sonriendo falsamente, asintió—. La revista _VaZ_ es mensual, un poco cara, una edición cuidada desde lo visual y desde el contenido. Tirada a lo estético y sofisticado, apunta a un público de mayor poder adquisitivo que _Z News_.

—Revista de ricos.

Honey rió.

—Y se vende como pan caliente. ¡Tuvo gran repercusión! Aún así, es bueno explicarte cuál es el perfil de la revista, que lejos está, según la idea editorial, de ser una revista de ricos más. —La mujer se revolvió en su asiento; sus manos hicieron lo mismo que hacían desde el día en que la conoció: revolvieron su cabello, liberando a sus rizos de una imagen estática—. Nuestra propuesta es darle al lector una visión sofisticada de la realidad, sin distorsiones.

—Qué bien la vendes.

Honey se hizo la ofendida entrecerrando los ojos. Ambos rieron.

—Hay tanta revista de ricos vacía, Trunks. Cada nicho editorial está lleno de cosas vacías. Lo que destaca a un producto en una marea de parecidos es la cualidad de darle algo más al lector. Desde las fotos hasta el diseño, desde las temáticas hasta cómo se las presenta, con qué tono se las nombra... La idea siempre, como editora de _Z News_ que y de _VaZ_ que soy ahora, es llegarle al lector. Con _VaZ_ le estamos demostrando al mercado que muchas más cosas son posibles. Es una revista de ricos, como tú dices, pero intentamos humanizar el contenido. —Pausa, nueva revuelta en el cabello ondulado, que se agrandó un poco de más—. Tú encajas demasiado en esta idea.

Nuevas risas. Trunks no pudo tomarla en serio.

—Ajá. —Prendió otro cigarro—. Entonces, tú quieres una entrevista...

Honey asintió con énfasis.

—Ofrecerte dinero es en vano, así que te ofrezco lo siguiente. —La mujer sacó un bolígrafo de su cartera, escribió un número con unos cuantos ceros sobre una servilleta y se la extendió al híbrido—. La editorial colaborará con la fundación que tú elijas.

Abrió los ojos con un dejo de exageración. Era una cifra más que amable.

—Lo mismo que hiciste aquella vez...

—Y esas fotos, Trunks, las de _Z News_, fueron un hito en la publicación. Te queremos en _VaZ_ para que se dé un nuevo hito.

—Sabes que eso es imposible —sentenció sin dejar de sonreír falsamente. Tenía cierta simpatía hacia Honey, pero ella seguía siendo parte de los medios. No podía ser excesivamente honesto con ella—. Las fotos de _Z News_ fueron un _hito_, como tú dices, por _ella_. No fue por mí.

Honey no pudo replicar. Sin embargo, no se dejó vencer.

—Queremos entrevistarte; además, queremos fotografiarte.

Trunks dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en el techo del establecimiento.

Estaba aburrido. Quería irse, quería estar con Marron, quería dejar ese cuerpo y tomar otro, el más distinto al suyo que pudiera encontrar.

Al ver que su interlocutor no profería palabra alguna, Honey prosiguió:

—Las fotos serán distintas a las de _Z News_. Buscamos algo más modernista, sumamente estético. Buena ropa, escenario pulcro; todo en su lugar.

—_Romper el esquema de lo estético que alguien con tu apariencia tiene de por sí es una forma de darte un _significado_ distinto. Lo estético vendrá de tus ojos; éstos, si tú me das lo que te pido y yo soy capaz de manejarlo, opacarán todo lo demás. _

«Estarías tan en desacuerdo con esto, Isa...».

—La antítesis de las fotos de Isabelle —se limitó a decir. Vio cómo Honey asentía y añadió—. Me agrada la idea de que sean fotos sencillas. Eso será lo único que pediré: fotos simples, sin nada rebuscado, sin cosas extrañas... Y sin mostrarme más de lo indicado, lo cual significa que no deseo quitarme la ropa ni nada por el estilo.

—Será todo eso, Trunks. —Honey sonrió—. Sólo necesito que me digas que sí para poder dar luz verde a lo demás.

—¿Lo demás?

Las palabras lo sacaron levemente de su eje.

Honey, entonces, le explicó que un prestigioso diseñador de ropa quería vestirlo para la sesión. Cuando escuchó el nombre no pudo más que impresionarse; era muy famoso, quizá demasiado.

Más sonrisa en la boca de la editora.

—Sabemos, además, que no posarías para cualquier fotógrafo. De hecho, supongo que no has posado para ninguno desde Isabelle.

—Eso es verdad.

—Bien... —Honey se transformó en pura seriedad—. Tenemos a la mejor del mundo, a Leyvi Ney.

Trunks pudo sonreír honestamente por primera vez. Conocía a Leyvi: era la mejor fotógrafa, considerada la mejor del siglo. Isabelle la admiraba muchísimo debido a su amplia trayectoria; era su referente. Hacía años que no la veía, pero sabía que era grandiosa. Ya debía tener más de 60, más o menos la edad de su madre.

—¿Te tranquiliza un poco? —inquirió Honey.

—Bastante.

—Será una sesión muy cuidada. La intención de Leyvi es respetarte, que te tomes tu tiempo... Sabe que no es fácil para ti.

—Les agradezco la dedicación.

Vuelta a la falsedad.

Honey volvió a sonreír, más sinceramente que él. Sacó un billete que pagaba el consumo de ambos de su billetera, sin darle opción de pagar al empresario. Lo puso sobre la mesa sin que él pudiera impedirlo y se despidió.

—El lunes te llamaré para concretar la entrevista con nuestro equipo y para concordar un buen día para las fotografías. Estamos a principios de mes y la idea es que seas la tapa del mes que viene... Tenemos mucho tiempo, pero tampoco hay que retrasarse. —Le dio la mano, la cual él estrechó con respeto—. Gracias por confiar en nosotros una vez más, Trunks.

Así, ella se marchó.

Trunks permaneció en la cafetería unos minutos más con la única intención de fumar de nuevo. Mientras el vicio se consumía entre sus dedos, entre pitada y pitada, se imaginó frente a una cámara, así como en los viejos tiempos. _Ella_ ya no estaría del otro lado.

«Basta».

Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero, dejó una jugosa propina y se retiró. Caminó ignorando a los transeúntes, tan rápido que chocó a varios. Caminó y caminó, llevado por la necesidad de alejarse.

¿De quién? ¿De qué?

«De _ella_».

De Isabelle Cort.

Frenó abruptamente frente a un local inmenso a mitad de cuadra: una librería artística especializada. Miró la puerta confundido, agitado por la caminata desenfrenada.

«Se deben haber secado...».

No era para menos: hacía un año que no las tocaba.

Decidido, entró. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que necesitaría algunas nuevas. No hizo caso a la cara de impresión de la joven vendedora, que lo había reconocido perfectamente. Se había quitado los lentes para mirarla a los ojos y pedirle todo lo que necesitaba. Una vez terminaron la transacción, sacó una cápsula de un aero-coche y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Quería ver a Marron inmediatamente para poder, a través de ella, intentar conectarse con la parte siempre inaccesible de su ser.

No podía ser frío... Era tarde.

Marron le gustaba demasiado.

* * *

><p>Sola.<p>

Por supuesto que, para Marron, la idea de marcharse era absurda. Trunks había sido honesto con ella, le había avisado que tardaría, pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo; no podía. Si bien sentía deseos de marcharse en algún rincón de su corazón, segura de que él estaría harto de ella, necesitaba quedarse. El motivo era muy sencillo de explicar: deseaba permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Era la droga que necesitaba consumir para no enloquecer aún más.

Se sentó en el amplio sofá color bordó que prácticamente ocupaba la mitad de la sala. ¿Por qué había tanto bordó en ese departamento? No se veía mal, al contrario, pero todo era muy austero para lo que creía reconocer en Trunks: no se había esforzado demasiado.

Se miró a sí misma: se había tomado el atrevimiento de ponerse la camisa negra que Trunks había usado la noche anterior. La encontró en la punta de la cama, tirada como si no tuviera importancia. Percibió el aroma de las mangas. Amaba ese perfume. Debajo sólo traía la ropa interior, pero la camisa cumplía la función, por ser tan grande y ella tan pequeña, de taparla hasta la mitad del muslo. Se sonrojó, sonriente.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se topó con la ventana. El cielo estaba claro, había un sol mañanero entre esas pocas nubes que invadían el azul, pero aún así se sentía el frío de ese invierno al cual aún le quedaba algo así como un mes y medio de vida. Volvió su rostro y observó distraída hacia la sala en su totalidad. Supo, inmediatamente después de estudiar cada mueble y aparato que la rodeaba, que estaba aburrida. Trunks no estaba ahí; tampoco estaba la felicidad, ni la pasión, ni la _perfección_. Lo extrañaba...

¿Qué podía hacer?

Hundió los ojos en el espacio una vez más; la inexorable certeza la acompañó: quería escribir. Sí, ese lugar la invitaba a ello, como si allí se respirara inspiración, no aire.

Estaba inspirada por el amor que le tenía a Trunks, por el aroma que aún lograba captar en su piel, porque ese lugar era de él. Respiraba a Trunks con escalofriante nitidez.

Fue capaz de dejar de lado la frustración cada vez más grande que había tocado su pico la noche anterior. Adiós preocupación por los silencios, tristeza por no ser suficientemente mujer para él.

Respiraba a Trunks. Nada más importaba.

Alice Raven la poseyó con el mismo autoritarismo de siempre; vehemencia primitiva para con el entorno, el aire, su alma. Debía escribir, eso le exigía el nudo de su pecho, así que tomó el cuaderno que solía conservar en su cartera para casos como ese, tomó también la lapicera que descansaba al fondo de su cartera, se echó al sofá apresuradamente y, luego de mirar la ventana unos minutos eternos, plagados de imágenes difusas que se agolpaban en su mente, escribió.

Un párrafo, dos párrafos. Palabras tachadas, reescritas; frases reordenadas. Perversión, instintos; un demonio sumiso, entregado a sus caprichos. Hazme lo que quieras, lo que se te antoje. Lo oía con morboso detalle. Quería hacerle lo que quisiera, sin recibir orden alguna. Ser la activa, demostrarle que era capaz de darle placer por sí misma, que podía enloquecerlo igual que como él podía hacerlo con ella.

_Déjame hacerte todo lo que siempre he deseado, mi demonio. Deja que te haga creer que tú, justamente tú, con todo lo que eres capaz de hacerme con sólo una mirada, puedes sucumbir a mis perversiones._

El relato se extendía sobre las hojas y la dejaba sin aliento por causa de la desesperación. Letras, palabras, oraciones, párrafos. Finalmente terminó. Lo releyó: si bien no le parecía gran cosa, transmitía un poco de todo el sentir que la rebalsaba.

La pasión rebalsaba a la razón, a todo lo demás.

Y Trunks a ella, como siempre.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del departamento; era él. Trunks caminó lentamente hacia ella, con sus ojos tapados por unos lentes oscuros, su cabello por la misma gorra de la noche anterior y su rostro por sorpresa.

—¿Marron? —Sonrió—. ¡Qué alegría! Estaba seguro de que te habías ido. Me cuesta muchísimo sentir tu ki. ¡Si supieras...! Es demasiado suave...

Marron, que de por sí estaba sonrojada, triplicó los tonos de su cara al escucharlo. El rojo la cubrió por completo. Él, ignorando su pena, se quitó la gorra y los lentes, que arrojó sobre la mesa ratona. Se sentó a su lado y le mostró una bolsa que traía consigo.

—Por si llegaba a encontrarte, traje chocolate. —Sonrisa final, tan honesta ésta, tan noble, tan verdadera que se odió a sí misma, a las perversiones a las que lo había involucrado; sobretodo, odió a su amor absurdo.

Ella sólo era su amante, era una más.

Él amaba a Isabelle Cort.

¿Entonces, por qué la sonrisa era tan genuina?

¿Acaso...?

La besó en los labios con detallada dulzura.

—Gracias por quedarte, me da mucho gusto...

Silencio. Lo único claro era el descontrolado latir de la rubia.

—Es un... placer... —Sonrió como pudo dados los nervios que la ahogaban.

Trunks, empeorando la situación, acarició su rostro lentamente. Internó sus ojos sobre ella.

—Relájate, Marron —pidió de repente, su voz un susurro apenas audible—. Relájate, no estés tan nerviosa... Cuéntame qué hacías. —Notó el cuaderno sobre el regazo de la mujer—. ¿Estabas escribiendo?

«Ay, no...».

—Yo, eh...

Trunks dejó la sonrisa de lado.

—Disculpa, no quise ser tan metido.

—No, no eres metido —farfulló la rubia en respuesta.

Él tomó sus manos. Los ojos llegaron a aquel punto bien conocido de los instantes eróticos compartidos: eran indescifrables aunque transparentes. Decían tanto que, a la vez, no decían nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Relájate —pidió nuevamente—. Sé que eres tímida, me fascina que lo seas, pero me gustaría que te sintieras cómoda conmigo.

—Trunks... —resolló.

—Nunca pasaría una línea que no me permitieras pasar.

Tristeza. Los ojos azules mostraron un significativo ápice de ese sentir. Marron se impresionó. ¿Él quería que ella se sintiera más en confianza? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

¿Quería conocerla más quizá?

¿Con qué fin?

—Es que..., Trunks...

—Relájate...

Peinó su cabello con los dedos, los ojos aún clavados en sus celestes.

«¿Le _fascina_ mi timidez?».

_Fascinación_ era un verbo demasiado poderoso si de la boca de Trunks se trataba.

Él sonrió levemente, ajeno a sus cuestionamientos y análisis.

—Yo también soy tímido, ¿sabes? Me cuesta compartir ciertas cosas con las personas, así que creo entenderte: no nos es fácil confiar en otros. —Marron asintió; Trunks hizo una pausa prolongada—. Perdóname por ser tan molesto.

«¿Perdonarlo?».

No había nada por perdonar.

—No..., tú p-perdóname a mí —susurró desviando la mirada, aquel santo remedio a la dificultad innata que tenía de mirarlo y hablar al mismo tiempo—. Sé que soy rara, pero...

—No creo que seas rara, pero en caso de que lo seas, entonces ambos somos raros, Marron. —Nueva sonrisa de él para con ella. La rubia empezó a emocionarse violentamente debido a sus palabras.

El amor, el deseo y la locura se fusionaron en su corazón.

—Trunks...

—Por eso —prosiguió él, notoriamente tranquilo a pesar de las palabras que salían de su boca—, aquella vez en el chat, te dije que eras mi par.

Marron no pudo soportarlo. Eso había sido suficiente. No se detuvo: era menester no reprimir a su instinto; librarse de aquella dolorosa opresión que agrandaba cada vez más su pecho. Lo besó apasionadamente, atrayéndolo a ella asiéndolo de la nuca con ambas manos. Fue instantáneo: Trunks parecía entregado al beso, a sus acciones; era como si disfrutara el hecho de que fuera ella, y no él, quien llevara las riendas. Se apretaron, sabiendo qué imploraban sus pieles. Trunks, sin embargo, cortó el beso antes de que el sexo dejara de ser una necesidad para transformarse en un hecho. Marron, debido a la interrupción, se desesperó de forma tal que aquella desesperación pareció, verdaderamente, parte innata de su ser.

—Linda, yo... —Sus dedos peinaron el cabello, sus labios formaron una sonrisa, sus ojos clavados en Marron—. Sé que eres tímida, pero realmente me gustaría que pudieras relajarte. No quiero que te sientas incómoda. No aquí, conmigo... —Las mejillas mutaron hacia un leve aunque dulce rubor, mitad por lo obsceno de sus roces, mitad por una cuestión más abstracta—. Me gustas, Marron.

«No, no puede ser...».

El planeta dejó de girar, la gravedad ya no la aferró al suelo. Marron se vio volando por los cielos, libre, tan libre como en sus sueños, contagiada por la _perfección_. Era un pájaro, sobrevolaba los cielos del escenario de la utopía implorada, libre, completa. Vio a Trunks justo frente al sol de ese cielo, fue hacia él, se acercó lo más que pudo. Llegó, lo besó, lo abrazó.

Llegó, al fin, hacia él; llegó a la felicidad.

Él era la felicidad.

Se separaron un tanto sólo para mirarse a los ojos, ese ritual que era parte inherente de lo que significaba su relación. Marron estaba feliz, tanto que no lo soportaba. Él, para su sorpresa, sonrió con idéntico énfasis.

—Y tú... a mí... —habló entrecortadamente, tan tímida como era, como Trunks sabía que era. Él sonreía aún, tanto que parecía síntoma de irrealidad.

Se besaron despacio, abrazados nuevamente. Él era atento, dulce. También era apasionado, pero de esa manera utópica, de esa forma irreal de historias rosas imposibles. Marron estaba segura de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era obra de su imaginación. Estaba soñando despierta.

Sí, eso era.

Mas no: todo lo que sucedía entre esos dos cuerpos suplicantes era real. Cada caricia, beso y mirada sucedía en el mundo real, no en la utopía que envolvía a Marron. Trunks realmente la estaba besando, acariciando, dulces todas sus acciones, su respiración desordenada por lo asfixiante de las lenguas inquietas en una boca que no era la propia. Ta delicado, tan perfecto...

—¿Qué escribías? —inquirió entre besos—. Cuéntame, Marron.

—¿Realmente quieres... saber? —Sin aire, farfulló aquello más sonrojada que nunca.

—Sí... —Siguió besándola—. Me interesa.

Los besos la mareaban. Navegaban de nuevo esos mares misteriosos encerrados en el azul. Allí, el tiempo no era tiempo, el espacio no era espacio, la pasión no era pasión. Ninguna de esas definiciones se acercaba a describir lo que constituía la situación, toda palabra era vacía para referirse a ésta, a ellos, a la imagen de sus cuerpos acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Todo era Trunks, sólo estaba él, lleno de todos los _significados_ posibles.

Él llenaba el espacio, el tiempo, la pasión. Todo.

Él era todo.

—Escribía... —susurró. Dudó, pero la marea la llevó a donde ésta quería. Y fue, y llegó; lo logró—. Escribía un relato... para el blog.

El mar se convulsionó. Los ojos de Trunks brillaron con tal potencia que anularon lo demás. Sólo él, nadie más que él.

—Léelo para mí —pidió—, por favor.

Hecho el pedido, hundió la boca en su cuello y dibujó un chupón que Marron gimió entrecortadamente. Al terminar, Trunks observó la marca, embelesado. La blancura de la rubia, el _ángel de la perfección_, manchada por su oscuridad, por la imperfección que lo constituía. Marron, por su parte, volaba de nuevo, cada vez más cerca del corazón del amor de su vida. Creía rozarlo con las puntas de los dedos, pero se convencía de que aún no estaba tan cerca. Eso tenía que ser una ilusión. El impulso final para llegar a él era cumplir su deseo, era leerle su obsesión. ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía dar ese paso definitivo y tocarlo al fin?

¿Tenía el valor suficiente para permitírselo?

—Me da... —jadeó, cosa que reprimió sus palabras. Trunks chupaba su hombro en busca de una nueva marca enrojecida—. Oh, Trunks...

—¿... Vergüenza? —El demonio se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo silencio. Sus manos, en instantes, apretaron más fuerte su cintura—. Hemos hecho tantas cosas, Marron... Hemos pasado tantas horas... bueno, sin avergonzarnos del otro. —Rió un poco, distendiendo la escena. No tardó en ponerse serio una vez más—. No tienes motivo para avergonzarte, no conmigo.

«¿Qué intenta decirme?».

Apretó el cuaderno con sus manos.

«¿Qué...?».

Los ojos la llenaron. Explotó justo cuando él hundía su rostro entre sus senos, todo con tal de lograr una marca más en su piel.

—Está bien... —avisó jadeante, deteniéndolo accidentalmente.

Al escucharla, poseído por el éxtasis que ella hacía correr por sus venas, la volteó lentamente para poder abrazarla por detrás, ambos sobre el sofá del sencillo departamento, con los pies sobre el asiento.

—Por favor —pidió él, su voz ronca, oscura, tan poseída como el resto de su ser.

Los brazos rodearon su cintura, y ella, segura de que había enloquecido y que aquello era obra de su mente, abrió su cuaderno, miró la hoja, asimiló las palabras y, finalmente, leyó:

_Como tantas otras noches, tardes, mañanas, hoy quiero que me poseas, mi demonio. Quiero que me toques, que me quemes, que me mates. ¿Lo harás? Déjame, como en cada escena perversa dedicada a ti, imaginar que sí._

_Te imagino, entonces, sobre este lugar donde nunca hemos estado, sin prendas que censuren tu existencia. Me miras deseoso, con esos ojos eyectados de lujuria que tanto me obsesiona mirar, ansioso por ver qué sucederá entre nosotros. _

_Me acerco a ti, te observo, me dejo violar por la irrealidad de tus ojos azules. Sí, mírame, mira la locura que provocas en mi ser. Quiero que captes mi demencia, que la compartas conmigo. Quiero contagiarte. _

_Mírame, mi demonio, mírame mientras me subo sobre ti, mientras me uno a ti, mientras hago que te muevas en mí. _

_..._

_Seré yo quien te posea a ti, mi demonio. Hoy quiero ser yo la parte más activa de este impúdico sexo. Quiero que gimas, grites y te retuerzas por mi causa. Eso es, mi demonio: jadea por mí, suplica por mí..._

_Siente por mí..._

_Déjame creer que soy capaz de esto, de que realmente puedo hacer que tu cuerpo se hunda en lo imposible del placer. Jadeas, te convulsionas, aprietas tus caderas contra las mías. La sincronía de nuestros cuerpos excede lo concebible; somos tan vehementes, como la locura que nos aleja del mundo, que nos acerca el uno al otro._

_..._

_Y no se termina, porque lo que braman tus ojos es tan eterno como el placer que me provocas. Nos desdibujamos por el espacio, nos precipitamos al vacío, nos apretamos tanto que nos volvemos lo que creo que somos, dos mitades de lo mismo, dos enfermedades que se anulan la una a la otra. _

_..._

_Así que baila, mi demonio, baila entregado a mis caprichos, deshecho por mis caricias, herido por causa de mis pupilas, estos puñales que desean matarte y matarse a sí mismos. Baila más rápido, mátame, toma el control, convierte este suelo en la escena del crimen perfecta, tan perfecta como tu propia perfección. _

_... _

_Me tomas, me hieres, me lastimas tomándome sobre este suelo férreo, aprisionando mi cuerpo bajo el tuyo. _

_Me aprietas tanto que mi piel expone colores atípicos; estás matándome. Me lastimas, mi demonio, me humillas justo como a mí me gusta que lo hagas. Me gritas incoherencias, perversiones indescriptibles, fantasías que deseas cumplir a costa de mi cuerpo, de la poca cordura que conservo en este frasco demencial. Me usarás, me matarás, harás que grite tu nombre. _

_Sí, porque eres mi dueño. Yo te pertenezco, a ti y a nadie más, mi demonio. _

_Ya no haces lo que deseo; haces lo que se te antoja._

_Úsame, mi demonio. No me arrepentiré de permitírtelo, no a ti. _

—_Así que, por favor..._ —Enmudeció—. No puedo seguir... Ay no... —Deseó desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra—. No...

—¿Por qué no puedes? Tranquila, Marron... Sigue, despacio... Sigue leyendo como venías haciéndolo...

La voz era tan apacible que resultaba tétrica.

—Es muy perverso... —afirmó de vuelta en la realidad.

Él estaba ahí, tras ella, y ella también estaba ahí, leyéndole en voz alta y entrecortada por la vergüenza y la obsesión el diagnóstico: estaba enferma, tan enferma que su destino era incierto. Tanta locura terminaría en desgracia, no al lado del dueño de su ser.

No al lado de la _perfección_.

—Quiero escucharte... —aseguró Trunks—. Por favor, sigue.

—No, no puedo...

—Vamos, Marron... —Besó su cuello—. Déjame escuchar el final...

La súplica, en sus oídos, era un ronroneo de excitación.

—Pero es que es muy... Muy...

—Quiero escucharlo, no me importa.

Se mecieron una y otra vez, él asiéndola de la cintura. Ella se abrazaba a su cuaderno, a las palabras escritas en éste, esas que no se atrevía a proferir. El vaivén los acunaba, aliviaba los deseos de sexo, les hacía creer que estaban haciéndolo. Se sintieron, cerrando sus ojos. Adelante, atrás, adelante. Los latidos de él provocaban un delicioso temblor en su espalda. Atrás, adelante, atrás. El calor los rodeó.

—Termina...

—No puedo...

—Si lo haces, seré tu demonio. —Se mecieron más rápido—. Si lo haces, cumpliré tu fantasía.

Qué bien se sentía ser tan perverso, acompañado en su perversión. Se supo excitado, aunque también sobrepasado.

Obsesión, ésa era la palabra.

Quería seguir esas palabras al pie de la letra, que éstas fueran guía de su instinto. Quería volver real al relato, volverlo tangible, que ella gozara exactamente igual que en las hojas del cuaderno.

Marron, también sobrepasada, poseída por lo que ese vaivén simbolizaba, tan necesitada de él como de morir de vergüenza, leyó el final.

Un silencio le siguió, aunque no para siempre.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí...

«Sólo soy tu amante, y serlo es mejor que no ser nada».

Ese final, creía ella, acababa de condenarla a ese lugar.

Mas no, porque Trunks vio en ella, a partir del relato, la luz.

Ella era la salvación.

Marron era el ángel capaz de rescatarlo del sinsentido de su vida. Lo que acababa de darle, mediante aquellas palabras desesperadas, era exactamente lo que quería de ella: la totalidad de su ser.

—¿Quieres, Marron?

—Quiero...

Le arrancó la camisa que la tapaba hasta los muslos, la lanzó sobre el sofá, le arrebató la ropa interior, alejó las prendas de ambos. Debía apresurarse. Se puso de pie y la drogó con sus pupilas, mientras con un pie alejaba la mesa ratona, para obtener mayor espacio. La droga llegó a las venas de la rubia con escalofriante velocidad.

Como queriendo torturarla, Trunks se desnudó despacio, calculando cada segundo de lo que hacía. La sensualidad era una con su esencia. Al no tener más prendas por quitarse, alzó a la rubia del sofá, se recostó sobre éste y, mediante los ojos que todavía drogaban a Marron, le explicó qué seguía.

—Ven. —La ayudó a sentarse sobre él. Las piernas de Marron, a cada lado de su cuerpo, temblaban—. Haz lo que quieras, aquí estoy.

Marron se paralizó, incrédula, pero cuando él tomó sus manos para que acariciaran su masculinidad, la excitación imperó.

—Trunks...

—Relájate —pidió éste nuevamente—. No estés tan nerviosa.

La sonrisa se esforzaba por calmarla, mas era imposible.

—Es... es que...

Trunks respiró fuerte por causa de las caricias que ella le dedicaba. Seguía temblando, nerviosa. ¡No había caso! Supo que debía relajarla, así que la ayudó a recostarse sobre él, pensando en excitarla como era debido, a que a lo mejor su accionar había sido un poco brusco. Marron extendió su cuerpo encima de su demonio, y ambos se acariciaron despacio, entregados al otro, enternecidos por quien los acompañaba. Entre ellos flotaba algo distinto, tanto a los primeros encuentros como a los últimos: un paso más desde la noche anterior, desde el martes de la lluvia y el cuadro del torso desnudo inclusive. Nada era igual, era lo opuesto: estaban a punto de tener sexo, listos, ambos desnudos sobre el sofá, pero pese a que ya se _conocían_, a que creían reconocer gran parte de los gustos, preferencias y gestos del otro a la hora de la lujuria, algo, no sabían qué, se sentía distinto. No eran los de siempre mientras se besaban pausadamente en los labios, él peinando con sus dedos el cabello dorado que caía cual cascada sobre su rostro, decidido a que nada ni nadie le arrebatara la posibilidad de vislumbrarla, al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba más, que la besaba más, que la deseaba más que nunca, como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le pasaba.

La quería.

La lujuria era la perdición, mas todo lo que Marron significaba tenía el poder de salvarlo. Escuchar sus palabras, esa necesidad casi innata de expresarse, lo había conmovido. No importaba la perversión, lo poco convencional; para él, el relato había sido muchísimo más. Estaba más allá del sexo, de todo: era Marron, una mujer inspirada, hermosa, perfecta...

Era la mujer a la que quería a su lado.

Quería cumplir sus fantasías, hacérselo en todos los escenarios descriptos por Alice Raven, y no por la lujuria; quería algo más.

Darle eso que su demonio, el verdadero, jamás le había dado: felicidad.

Quería verla feliz en sus brazos, deseosa de que él fuera su demonio, de que él fuera quien drogara su mente. Quería que su mera existencia la inspirara a escribir.

Quería darle todo; quería que ella le diera todo.

Quería hacerla feliz.

Elevó su cuerpo sin esfuerzo, la acomodó sobre él y, luego de colocarse el condón con ayuda de las femeninas manos de la rubia, la instó a empezar. Se dejaron llevar por lo evidente, entre movimientos implorantes que se chocaban entre sí. Finalmente se adentró en su cuerpo, sin poder soportarlo más.

Despacio, la movió tan despacio que no logró reprimir un gemido. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, se retorció, abrió los ojos. Sentirla, a ella, a su _ángel de la perfección_, era la recompensa a tanto sinsentido. Era la salvación.

Más despacio y profundo que nunca. Las manos de Marron se apoyaron en su pecho; los ojos en sus pares en la desesperación. Finalmente lo supo.

Realmente la quería.

* * *

><p>—Tanto entrenar, <em>cuñada<em>... ¡Tanto entrenar que te olvidaste de mi existencia! —Bra hizo un puchero.

—¡Basta! Te he dicho que no me llames así.

—¡Pero si eres mi _cuñada_!

—Basta, Bra...

La princesita rió desenfadadamente, siempre quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Relájate, Pan. ¡Es un simple chiste!

La hija de Gohan no respondió. Siguieron caminando a través de los pasillos de la inmensa mansión de los Brief, Bra tentada, Pan fastidiada a más no poder.

Ese era, se dijo, el motivo por el cual no había ido a ver a su mejor amiga en los últimos días: no soportaba ese chiste de _cuñada_, _cuñada_. Debido al escándalo ocasionado por la revista _Stars_, Pan se ausentó de a universidad gracias a un preciado permiso conseguido por su padre. Obviamente, ser la nieta del campeón Mr. Satán había sido de ayuda para conseguirlo. Lástima que ya se le habían terminado los días: tendría que volver el lunes.

Y no quería.

Era la primera vez que veía a Bra luego del escándalo. Era cierto lo que su amiga le acababa de decir, justo después de abrirle la puerta de su hogar: tanto entrenar le había sacado el tiempo para todo. Claro que no era tiempo perdido, al contrario; era tiempo bien aprovechado, justificadísimo. No quería que la gente la mirara por la calle, que pensaran en ella y Trunks Brief al atisbarla.

No quería que le quitaran la libertad de ser una más en una marea de anónimos.

Entraron en el cuarto de la hermana de quien la acompañaba en los pensamientos de cada persona. Tomaron asiento donde cada una lo hacía generalmente, Bra sobre la cama y Pan en la silla del escritorio.

—Me has evadido lo suficiente, ¿no?

Bra no iba a perdonarle la desaparecida. Esa tortura llegaría a su fin, claro, pero mientras debía soportarla.

Bufó, aún fastidiada.

—Sé que querías verme, pero es en serio: estuve muy ocupada.

—¡Y ni me llamaste! Si no te conociera como lo hago, te mandaría al diablo.

—¡Bra!

¿No estaba exagerando un poco? Se lo preguntó mientras lanzaba su mochila al suelo, despreocupadamente, y se revolvía en el asiento, intentando encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda.

—Vamos, vamos... Quiero que me cuentes de una vez por todas qué hacías en el estacionamiento de la universidad con mi hermano.

Pan parpadeó varias veces, confundida.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió ofendida—. No pensarás que él y yo...

—Claro que no lo pienso, tontita. —Bra hizo un gesto con sus manos, indicando que no hacía falta ningún tipo de aclaración—. Le creo a Trunks. Si él dijo que te abrazó porque estabas triste, entonces sé que así fue.

La joven Son pudo sonreír. Bra era adicta a irritarla; era bueno que a pesar de ello lograra separar los tantos.

—Mejor así —dijo—, porque Trunks dijo la verdad.

—¿Y por qué tanto entrenamiento?

—Bueno..., él me dijo que podíamos pelear, _en serio_, dentro de poco. No un entrenamiento, sino una buena batalla, como las que mi padre, mi tío y él tienen cada tanto.

—Ajá. —Bra peinaba su cabello con un cepillo mientras la escuchaba.

«Cómo te aburre hablar de esto...», pensó Pan. De todas formas, inmediatamente después supo que no podía culparla. «Adopto la misma actitud cuando ella habla de ropa o cosas de ese estilo».

No tenían todo en común, era natural.

—Así que por eso es que estoy entrenando mucho. ¡Quiero ganarle! —añadió.

Bra no dijo nada al respecto. Se produjo un silencio. De repente, la princesita dejó el cepillo de lado y la observó detenidamente, su gesto inmutable.

—¿Te gusta?

«¡¿Qué?!».

Pan entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender a qué se refería, aunque al mismo tiempo presentía qué intentaba insinuar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De mi hermano. ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

—¡Imbécil! —bramó la ahora sonrojada guerrera.

Bra arrojó una risotada al aire.

—¡Vamos! No conozco ni una mujer que no lo piense. Hasta Videl, TU MADRE, me lo dijo una vez: _Trunks es muy bonito_.

—¡¿_Bonito_?! —Más rojo, más fastidio—. No me hagas esto... ¡No quiero hablar de algo así!

—¿Sabes qué pasa, amiga? —Bra se relajó un ápice. Abandonó el gesto inmutable y sonrió levemente, con más sinceridad—. En la foto de la tapa de _Stars_ se veían lindos.

—¡Bra...! —Pan tuvo que taparse la cara producto de la pena que la embargó.

—Sí, sí... Se veían tan lindos... juntos. —Su amiga dejó perder la mirada en el techo de la habitación—. Cuando los vi, no me escandalicé como mamá; tampoco me desinteresé como papá. Me concentré en la foto y pensé en una cosa: me encantaría que él encontrara una chica como tú.

No más sonrisa. Bra se mostró claramente triste.

—Yo...

¿Qué podía responder? No había nada bueno para decir, no después de aquel anhelo honesto mencionado por su mejor amiga.

—Se veían perfectos juntos, tanto que por un momento deseé que la noticia fuera cierta. —Hizo una pausa para acomodarse. Apoyó el rostro en la palma de su mano y el codo en una de sus rodillas—. Sin embargo, cuando fui a su departamento y lo miré a los ojos, supe que era imposible.

Pan enmudeció. Lo que escuchaba eran palabras cargadas de frustración.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sigue ausente. No está frente a ti por más que lo esté técnicamente hablando. No está en ninguna parte. Ya no está...

—¿Eh?

El pecho de Pan se convulsionó a partir de la angustia que los dichos de Bra le transmitieron. Esas aseveraciones dejaban entrever una situación real, una sensación totalmente cierta. Bra no veía a Trunks por más que lo tuviera enfrente. Él, para ella, estaba ausente. Entendía el _significado_ de lo que le decía, mas no lograba comprender cómo era posible que ese hombre del abrazo lleno de empatía _no estuviera_, cuando sí estaba, cuando ella sí lograba sentirlo.

¿O era que no lo conocía lo suficiente? La nieta de Gokuh se lo preguntó, pero no se lo pudo responder. A lo mejor, se dijo, lo que ella creía ver era un espejismo, una ilusión provocada por lo que ella _quería_ ver.

A lo mejor era su imaginación, y Trunks estaba ausente. Y Trunks nunca estuvo allí, con ella...

—Ya no siente nada, no le importa nada... Te lo dije una vez, cuando fue el aniversario de la muerte de Isa, ¿te acuerdas?

Pan asintió. Iba a agregar algo, pero un golpe en la puerta de la habitación ahogó las palabras en la garganta. Bra preguntó quién era, y la respuesta fue obvia: era Bulma. Bra la invitó a pasar. La mujer las observó desde el umbral de la puerta. Traía consigo una de esas sonrisas radiantes que la caracterizaban; al ver la tristeza atípica en su hija, sin embargo, la invadió la preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?

Bra suspiró.

—Trunks, mamá...

Ajena a ambas, Pan se convirtió en espectadora de la escena. Vio cómo Bulma se sentaba en la cama, justo al lado de su hija.

—Sé que te preocupa, a mí también, pero hay que ser fuertes, Bra. Trunks no saldrá adelante si no le brindamos nuestro apoyo.

De pronto, Pan se vio confundida. No terminaba de entender el diálogo. Lo que ellas se decían parecía ser parte de algo previo. Ya habían hablado del tema, en muchas ocasiones. Eso percibía.

—¡Ya pasó mucho tiempo! Y cada vez está peor, mamá. —Bra no ocultó la ofuscación—. No tolero verlo así, ¿entiendes? ¡No lo soporto! Tan distinto a como solía ser cuando Isa estaba aquí...

«Oh, no...».

Sintiendo el peso de las emociones sobre sus hombros sin que éstos fueran aptos para soportarlo, Pan se levantó abruptamente, más de como tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Sin desearlo, llamó atención de las mujeres Brief, quienes dejaron de lado su conversación para atisbarla en detalle. Al notar cómo la miraban, rió nerviosamente.

—Creo que deben hablar a solas, así que las dejo —farfulló.

—Ay, Pan... ¡Por favor! —Bulma se levantó, arrastró a Pan hacia ellas y la sentó a su lado. La muchachita no logró detenerla—. Tú jamás molestas, no aquí, conmigo y con Bra.

—No sobras, boba. —Bra, aunque melancólica, le sonrió. Pan no objetó.

—Esto es algo que se ha ido profundizando desde la muerte de Isa —le explicó Bulma, añadiéndola a la conversación—. Quizá no lo notes, pero así es: Trunks vive en otro planeta, tiene la cabeza en otra parte. Está alejado de todos...

—No viene de visita, no llama, no nada... ¡Siempre debemos ir nosotras! Sólo viene a pelear con papá, y, curiosamente, últimamente ni a eso ha venido —agregó Bra—. El otro día, por ejemplo, cuando fui con él a ZTV, estaba ausente, como siempre. Le hablaba, me respondía, pero no había caso... —Observó a su madre—. Yo podía estar llorando, riendo, lo que fuera; él no hubiera notado absolutamente nada.

Pan se sorprendió. Le costaba distinguir aquellas afirmaciones en alguien como Trunks. Recordaba el abrazo, la empatía, y todo lo que Bra decía se volvía, a sus ojos, más y más imposible.

Bulma, sin aliviar a su hija con algún tipo de consuelo, sin afirmar ni refutar lo que ella les decía, se puso de pie. Caminó despacio, sin apuro, y se detuvo frente a la modesta biblioteca de Bra.

—Trunks se parece a Vegeta.

—¿A Vegeta, Bulma? —inquirió Pan automáticamente, incrédula.

Al recordar sus ojos, eso le parecía una locura.

—Muy parecido. —Bulma perdió la vista en los lomos de los libros—. Vegeta, Pan, es una persona a la que pareciera que jamás podrás acceder. Trunks es así también: inaccesible. De forma distinta a Vegeta, quizá menos agresiva, pero lo es. Claro que Vegeta, con el tiempo, se volvió accesible para mí, luego de muchas cosas que tuvieron que suceder alrededor de los años; con Trunks, en cambio, nunca hubo caso. —Enmudeció mirando un lomo en particular—. Nunca pude.

Pan giró hacia Bra: su amiga se veía tan impresionada como ella.

—¿Y eso por qué, mamá?

—Es difícil y complejo de explicar. —Acarició el lomo del libro con la punta de los dedos—. Heredó lo peor de su padre. —Sacó el libro finalmente, lo cargó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a ellas—. La diferencia es que Trunks ya no tiene a nadie con quien conectarse. No hay una persona a la que pueda permitirle acceder a lo inaccesible. Trunks ya no la tiene a Isabelle...

—Está solo —concluyó Bra.

Bulma asintió. Les mostró el libro: era una edición de lujo, de tapa dura, sobrecubierta y dimensiones importantes, llamada _Isabelle Cort: la vida a través de la imagen. _En la tapa, una imagen en escala de grises de Isabelle envuelta en una sábana frente a un espejo, con la cámara en mano, embellecía hasta lo inadmisible. El libro era un compilado de entrevistas, comentarios de ella y escritos de distintos especialistas. Había sido editado luego de su muerte. Bulma sonrió ante la foto de la portada, para después dar vuelta las páginas como si las conociera de memoria. Llegó rápidamente a donde quería, a una foto de Trunks en particular.

—Mírenlo aquí... Amo esta foto.

Pan lo observó en detalle. Al otro lado de Bulma, Bra la imitó. El escenario era una especie de playa. El sol llenaba de luz el ambiente. Trunks estaba de pie, visible sólo hasta los muslos. Tenía una camisa gris y unos pantalones oscuros; la ropa suelta, desenfadada. Serio, miraba la cámara, aunque si lo miraba en detalle, no transmitía únicamente seriedad. Parecía frágil, más joven de lo que era. Estaba conmovido, emocionado. El viento, seguramente presente en la escena, lo despeinaba, revolvía su ropa y distorsionaba las sombras.

Bellísimo.

Bajo la foto, decía _Trunks Brief, verano del 793_. En la hoja siguiente, unas palabras de Isabelle en tipografía de cuerpo pequeño eran lo único visible:

_La perfección, el significado, el camino hacia la salvación. Todo existe en sus ojos._

Se paralizó. Miró los ojos una vez más, sin aliento: eran hermosos, brillantes.

Únicos.

¿Era ése el _verdadero_ Trunks? ¿Era la totalidad, incluso lo inaccesible?

Los ojos frente al ataúd, los del abrazo de la empatía, los que la consolaban, los que recibían su consuelo, ninguno de esos ojos se asemejaba a esos que veía ahí. Creía estar segura de haber visto al Trunks que Bra describía, el que existía antes de la muerte de la fotógrafa, pero al analizar la foto en detalle, supo que no. Esa era la primera vez que notaba la diferencia, lo inaccesible.

Ese era Trunks.

Ese era el Trunks que Bra y Bulma aseguraban haber perdido aun cuando jamás lo habían tenido en su plenitud.

—No puede verse más lindo, mamá... Está precioso —exclamó Bra, embelesada con su hermano.

—Aquí se nota perfectamente lo que digo: Isa vivía sacándole fotos, él se lo permitía pese a que no le gusta que lo _asedien_ así. Trunks es quisquilloso; aún así, posaba para ella, a pesar de no ser un profesional haciéndolo. Posaba, además, sin timidez alguna. Él es más tímido de lo que muchos podrían imaginar, pero frente a Isa era la persona más transparente del mundo. —Bulma tuvo que hacer silencio. Respiró profundo, a lo mejor reprimiendo una emoción fuerte. Se la veía un tanto triste—. Confiaba _demasiado_ en ella. _Le gustaba_ posar para ella... Le gustaba mostrarle lo inaccesible, mirarla como jamás ha mirado a nadie. Ahora, ella ya no está, y todo aquello que le mostraba a través de la cámara lo tiene guardado en su interior, lo volvió inaccesible para todos.

Sin más, cerró el libro.

—Bulma... —Pan acarició su espalda, a lo cual la científica respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya pasará, hay que darle tiempo —aseguró. Las jóvenes asintieron—. No hay que preocuparse de más. Preocupándonos no lo ayudamos.

—Es cierto. —Bra se permitió sollozar un instante. Después sonrió igual que su madre.

—¡Compré dulces! Eso venía a decirles. Prepararé café, ¿sí? Pan, espero te quedes un poco más.

La joven quiso hablar, pero no pudo. Asintió torpemente justo antes de que la madre de su amiga se marchara. Una vez solas, Bra tomó el libro y acarició la foto de Isabelle de la portada.

—Espero encuentre una chica así...

—Entiendo lo que sientes, Bra, pero también es verdad lo que dice tu mamá: no puede ser de un día para el otro.

—Espero que tampoco sea para siempre.

Silencio. Bra dejó el libro sobre la cama y se puso de pie. Fue hacia el tocador y se miró al espejo. Al verse bien, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Vamos?

—Claro...

Antes de salir por la puerta, sin embargo, Pan se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bra volteando hacia ella.

—Oye... ¿P-podrías...? Eh... ¿Me lo prestarías?

—¿Eh?

—El libro de Isabelle...

Bra la atisbó con curiosidad.

—¿Para qué?

—M-me gustaría... —Apretó los puños, sin saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo—, bueno, me gustaría leer un poco sobre ella...

Bra sonrió ampliamente.

—Será un placer iniciar a una nueva fan.

Pan devolvió la sonrisa. Ambas continuaron caminando, aunque la que iba al último, la nieta de Gokuh, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: mirar los ojos de nuevo.

Aquella calidez bien conocida llenó su pecho. Mirar los ojos, intentar descubrir qué había más allá de éstos.

Mirar los ojos a solas, mirarlos con todo el detalle que le fuera posible.

Mirar todo lo que se apreciaba a través de los ojos, de la _perfección_, del _significado_ que transmitían.

Mirarlos, por primera vez, de _otra_ manera.

* * *

><p>Se ausentó unos diez minutos. Le dijo que no se moviera ni un ápice del sofá, que lo esperara exactamente así, que volvería rápido. Cuando finalmente apareció frente a ella, tan desnudo como ella, Trunks le sonrió dulcemente. Se sentó junto a su cuerpo no sin antes besarla. Marron, ante los hechos, se impresionó por causa de la naturalidad que él destilaba con tanta sencillez. Estaban sin ropa, a plena luz del día. El sol traspasaba las cortinas bordó que, frente a la ventana, censuraban el exterior. El bordó de la tela inundaba el espacio, volvía a la escena hija de la lujuria. Se miraban sin decir nada en medio de aquellas luces, calmados, sus respiraciones apacibles y sus facciones relajadas, satisfechas. Algo era diferente producto de la lectura erótica compartida y recreada. Estamos dementes y compartir nuestra demencia el uno con el otro es una forma de dar rienda suelta a nuestros instintos compatibles. Nadie puede juzgarnos cuando no nos mira. Se decían cada palabra por medio de las pupilas. Nadie puede juzgar nuestra demencia; ésta no está a su alcance, no es comprensible para quienes no dominan el idioma de nuestras pieles. No entienden, no sienten al mundo como nosotros lo hacemos.<p>

Compartamos nuestra perversión.

Será nuestro secreto, nuestro y de nadie más.

—Ya debe estar lista —mencionó Trunks de pronto.

Sin esfuerzo, la asió entre sus brazos y la llevó rumbo al baño, de baldosas negras y azulejos anaranjados, decoración austera como la de todo el departamento, y la sumergió en el agua que llenaba la bañera blanca de loza colocada al fondo del reducido espacio. El agua estaba caliente, no en exceso; resultaba acogedora. Marron, envuelta por el calor, cerró los ojos como símbolo del disfrute. Trunks entró, cerró la cortina y se sentó tras ella. Los rodeó una luz tenue, tan cálida como el agua. Una vez acomodado, el saiyan la atrajo hacia él, chocando su espalda contra los músculos tallados de su pecho. La abrazó por los hombros, sus brazos siempre fuertes, y no se contuvo: dibujó un chupón en la piel de su cuello, entregado magníficamente a su boca.

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Permanecieron así, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Trunks, al ver que Marron no reprochaba sus acciones, succionó su piel una vez más, esta vez en su nuca. No sabía cuántas marcas había plasmado ya, pero esa blancura era peligrosa: incitaba a morder; era la petición de dejar una huella, de que la demencia tuviera un medio por el cual demostrar su mera existencia. La escuchó jadear suavemente; el cuerpo tembló entre sus brazos.

—¿Tienes frío? —indagó. La voz era un murmullo.

¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Marron pareció despertar de algún tipo de ensoñación al oírlo. No podía tener frío cuando él la abrazaba.

Era él, no era cualquier persona. Era Trunks Brief.

El silencio era tan sepulcral que levantar la voz no era de ninguna manera necesario, sino optativo. Se escuchaban perfectamente; sin embargo, esto no facilitaba, en ellos, una mejor comunicación. Ambos eran tímidos, reservados, no tenían el poder de hablar libremente, por lo menos no en _su_ situación.

Uno de los dos debía romper el hielo. Lo sabían. Era el punto de quiebre, traspasar una línea de la cual ya no podrían volver. Si alguno, quien fuera de los dos, profería una palabra, serían capaces de entregarse como en la cama, cuando ambos se desnudaban y daban rienda suelta a lo carnal que entre ellos fluía maravillosamente. Era mirarse a los ojos como en lo insoportable; la entrega a la utopía materializada en los orbes ajenos. La lectura había modificado el código; el sexo que había saltado de unas simples páginas a lo crudo de la realidad daba pie a algo más, por la perversión de todo, por la demencia compartida.

Fueron, paulatinamente, decepcionándose. El agua seguía calentándolos, el contacto de sus pieles cumplía la misma función con enferma altura, mas eran incapaces de mover la lengua. El lugar, el otro, los ojos, todo era tan perfecto que perturbar la _perfección_ parecía un pecado.

No podían, y uno pudo:

—¿Hace cuánto escribes?

Los ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par. Tembló aún más de como venía haciéndolo debido a la pregunta. Era lo más determinante que Trunks hubiera podido inquirir, más en ese momento, más en esa intimidad. Pensó el voltear; no lo hizo. Era más fácil si no lo miraba. Los ojos azules podían, en esta ocasión, ser la peor metáfora que pudiera hacerse. Podían perderla para siempre.

—Hace..., desde niña.

La voz tembló al compás del cuerpo. Trunks, con movimientos suaves, acarició sus brazos.

—¿De niña? —Marron asintió, nerviosa—. Vaya, no lo sabía... ¿Alguien lo sabe?

¿Era eso posible? Las caricias fueron acompañadas por besos en sus hombros, donde los chupones ya realizados brillaban.

—Mis padres —farfulló—, aunque no les hablo mucho del tema.

—Lo saben porque no se los ocultaste, no porque se los hayas contado.

—Eso mismo... —Detuvo sus palabras por culpa de las caricias que, ahora, atendían sus pechos.

Él la invitaba a hablar, a abrir los ojos tanto como cuando se desesperaban sobre las sábanas. Estaba pidiendo exactamente lo mismo, una liberación. Era como si estuviera poniéndola a prueba.

¿Qué intentaba averiguar a través de lo sexual de aquella tortura?

—¿Es sólo un pasatiempo o...?

—¿Qué? —El aire se le fue. Tuvo que gemir. Las manos bajaban por su estómago. Se detuvieron a mitad de camino, permaneciendo sobre su bajo vientre, esperando. La mezcla del calor del agua y el fuego de su demonio era tan deliciosa como desconcertante.

—¿Saldrías del blog para dedicarte a ello?

—¿Te refieres a si sería... profesional?

—Sí.

Las manos retornaron a la dulzura de los pechos. Masajearon despacio, tan despacio que la rubia, sin darse cuenta, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, se entregó a la paz que, pese a la excitación, le despertaba la intimidad que Trunks había construido.

—Sí, lo haría —murmuró, sus mejillas rosadas por las caricias—. Quiero, pero...

—¿Qué? —Trunks deslizó sus labios por la piel de su rostro apenas inclinado hacia él.

—Tengo... una novela.

No más caricias.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, yo... —Quiso voltear del todo, atisbarlo, mas se lo prohibió. Debía seguir hablando, contestar sus preguntas, simular los ojos del sexo, la piel de la entrega. No debía, bajo ningún aspecto, hundirse en la perdición del azul.

—Hace unos... diez años que la empecé.

Trunks respiró fuerte, nada apacible se mantenía en su cuerpo.

—¿La terminaste?

—Sí, pero..., bueno... dejé la idea por muchos años. La retomé hace muy... poco tiempo. La estoy modificando bastante.

Las caricias reaparecieron, pero esta vez eran obra de los labios masculinos. Rozó su cuello con éstos.

—¿Por qué la abandonaste?

—Perdí mi inspiración...

—¿La musa se fue?

—Sí.

«Te casaste con _ella_...».

—¿Y cómo la hiciste volver?

—Ella... vino sola...

Los brazos rodearon su cuello y ella, entregada al planteo corporal que él le hacía, llevó sus manos hacia atrás, hacia la parte baja de la cintura de su demonio. Lo acarició, él respiró fuerte, rozaron sus piernas bajo el agua. Entregados, ambos, deseaban a quien los acompañaba.

—¿Qué harás luego?

—¿Cuándo termine de arreglarla...?

—Exacto.

—Quizá intente publicarla... No es nada del otro mundo, sólo una novela romántico-histórica. No lo voy a lograr, es obvio, pero sería lindo...

—¿Por qué no te tienes fe?

—No soy muy buena...

—Yo creo que sí lo eres.

—Trunks...

Agradeció a los dioses supremos, arrodillada mentalmente frente a ellos. Agradeció la fuerza que viajaba por sus extremidades, esa que le obsequiaron para poder hablar, y para que él, su demonio, la escuchara como lo estaba haciendo. Imploró, justo cuando él besaba lentamente su nuca, hundido en lo voluminoso de su cabello, un poco más de lucidez para tan importante momento.

Un poco más, sólo un poco más...

—Tienes algo más, Marron. Tus relatos guardan un _significado_.

—¿L-lo crees?

—Lo creo.

Odió a su novela por ser tan estúpida. Claro que agradecía las palabras de Trunks; no obstante, no podía hacerlo por completo. Él, con sus halagos honestos, desprovistos de malicia, lo único que lograba era hacerla sentir culpable. No estaba, ni estaría, al nivel de esas palabras.

Él, ajeno a su martirio, continuó besándola, acariciándola. El agua seguía tibia si bien el día era frío como pocos. Todo era bello: los cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, la calidez que se pasaban el uno al otro, la luz tenue que los iluminaba. Todo era adecuado, un escenario digno de la demencia de esos seres tan retorcidos. Pero, aun cuando el escenario estaba regado por pasión, la de los ojos y las almas que se encerraban dentro de éstos, uno de los dos quería más.

Trunks se sentía insatisfecho.

—Marron... —El murmullo fue tan bajo que fue tapado por los latidos acelerados de ambos.

Marron, más por instinto que por desearlo realmente, volteó hacia él.

—¿Trunks...?

Éste tuvo una sensación hasta entonces desconocida, lejana. Juró verla petrificada, a ella y al agua, la respiración, las sombras. El tiempo se detuvo por completo. Lo único que se movía eran los ojos celestes de la blonda, los ojos celestes de su ángel, que gritaban, suplicaban, lloraban.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Qué te gusta de mí?<em>

—_Me traspasas. _

—_¿Qué sientes cuando te traspaso?_

—_Siento que soy perfecto. _

—_¿Qué satisfacción te da sentirte así?_

—_Olvido quién soy. Recuerdo quién me gustaría ser. _

—_¿Todo eso, bebé?_

—_Todo eso, Isa. _

* * *

><p>Se vio traspasado por los ojos celestes, propietarios de un alma tan oscura y conmovedora, retorcida si bien la imagen hablaba de pureza. Era Marron, era todo lo que la constituía.<p>

Era todo, la totalidad de su ser.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Él no lo notó, pero así fue. El vuelco, la caída en picada hacia el infierno que era un cielo acorde a su devastadora imperfección, al fin se había manifestado. Marron, por su parte, lo vio desencajado, como si hubiera descubierto algo. ¿Acaso sus ojos habían cometido el error de revelar más información de la debida?

¿Qué secreto habían confesado sus ojos?

¿Qué era distinto en los orbes azules?

¿Qué cosa tan terrible le había dicho sin darse cuenta?

¿Qué mensaje, del que ni ella era consciente, pudo captar?

Trunks pareció salir del trance al fin. Al hacerlo, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura.

—¿Puedo...? —Deslizó una de sus manos hacia su intimidad.

Marron sólo necesitó asentir.

La mano la acarició, allí. La mano que no la acariciaba la sujetó del cuello. La obligó a mirarlo, nuevamente en trance, ciertamente conmovido al juzgar por lo que decían los ojos. Decían tanto que no era fácil discernir aquel complicado entramado de sensaciones inesperadas.

Decía todo; no decía nada.

Se observaron en silencio, únicamente siendo audibles las respiraciones, el ir y venir del agua, eterno retorno al placer que un demente debía, quería y tenía que darle a su par. Marron inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeó pudorosa por más confianza que pareciera haber, susurró el nombre de su demonio. Cerró los ojos, entregada a la perversión del hombre que le quitaba todos los sentidos nomás mirarla, por obra de sus ojos.

Los labios besaron sus párpados, con ímpetu, descontroladamente, al ritmo de los dedos que aún la rozaban. Más urgencia en cada caricia, más jadeos; gemidos.

El gemido definitivo, el clímax del cuerpo y el alma al mismo tiempo.

Trunks la escuchó sollozar luego del orgasmo, deshecha por el poder con el que la había alcanzado. Respiró desordenadamente, necesitado de ella, de sus ojos; quería ser traspasado por el _ángel de la perfección_. Ser traspasado genuinamente por una mujer que realmente tuviera el talento de hacerlo, para así tocar la _perfección_.

Ser quien quería ser, no quien era.

Ser el que deseaba ser.

Transitar un camino dibujado por y para él.

Salió de la bañera, se envolvió con una toalla y volvió por ella, a quien le hizo exactamente lo mismo. La atendió con entusiasmo, secó su cabello, su piel, besó sus labios tiernamente. Se sintió un imbécil por tantos cuidados brindados, pero Marron generaba cosas así en él. Cuidarla del exterior como si fuera la criatura más indefensa. Esa apariencia angelical era lo que generaba el sentir, pues su delicadeza, su suavidad y la ternura de sus ojos color cielo la convertían en un verdadero ángel. Temía por la fragilidad innata, como si algo pudiera ocurrirle en cuanto dejara de vislumbrarla.

Y por dentro la constituía la oscuridad. Estaba demente, era perversa, destilaba los más dispares sentires y martirios, necesidades inestables, cada vez que profería una ínfima palabra.

Marron era, sobretodo, una absoluta contradicción. Evocaba la más atenta preocupación, mas en el fondo sabía que no la necesitaba, que la oscuridad que daba forma al costado más lleno de _significado_ de su alma podía cuidarse solo.

—_Pareces tan frágil, bebé, pero no eres frágil. ¿O sí lo eres? Cuando te miro, cuando posas para mí así, como en este instante, siento que no sé quién eres. Y vuelvo a descubrirte, ¿sabes? Y vuelvo a preguntarme si eres, o sólo finges, ser tan frágil como ahora te veo. Claro que no eres frágil, no con esos poderes que tienes... Pero por un momento, cuando te observo, juro ver una fragilidad que haría temblar a cualquier persona que fuera capaz de notarla. Me haces temblar, bebé... Haces que quiera protegerte. _

Marron era exactamente eso: igual a él, al Trunks que _ella_ describía tan apasionadamente.

No había inocencia entre ellos; eran tal para cual.

Luego de tanta atención, la recostó en la cama, la tapó por completo, la acompañó bajo las sábanas. Se miraron fijamente, silenciosos por más bramidos que profirieran las pupilas. Él estaba impresionado, ella confundida.

¿Qué simbolizaban esas sensaciones?

Trunks tomó sus manos y las acercó a su masculinidad.

—Tócame...

Marron perdió el hilo de la situación.

Lo tocó justo como se lo pidió, siguiendo el ritmo que él marcó con las manos que aún la sujetaban. Se miraron cada instante.

Lo amaba; ser su amante y poder verlo así, tan cercano al placer, era mejor que nada. Era mejor ser su amante a no ser para él más que una persona más en una reunión de los Guerreros Z.

Se entregaría al juego más de lo que ya se había entregado, para que él pudiera darle el _significado_ que quisiera.

Trunks, agitándose entre los dientes apretados, como era su costumbre, arrastró su frente por todo el rostro de la rubia. Los movimientos evidenciaban la misma urgencia de las facciones. Apoyó su párpado izquierdo en la boca de Marron. Ella, entendiendo lo que deseaba, lo besó. No supo por cuánto tiempo lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que las manos de ambos temblaban entre sus cuerpos, bajo las sábanas inquietas, pero no se detuvo. Lo besó en los párpados, con idéntico ahínco al demostrado antes por él. Los excitaba besarse allí, sí; sin embargo, ahora les producía algo distinto, a ambos. Marron no lo entendió; Trunks sí lo hizo.

Ella lo traspasaba.

Ella despertaba los sentidos antes dormidos.

Ella lo inspiraba.

Ella...

Abrió la boca, gruñó con fuerza, descansó su cuerpo sobre ella, exhausto.

Ella lo empezaba a enamorar.

Más allá de la fijación ocular compartida, donde los párpados eran tan excitantes como las partes más sensibles de sus cuerpos, este amor no era puro. Era amor del otro, no del ideal; amor real, crudo, imperfecto.

Ella lo empezaba, entonces, a obsesionar.

Se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, forcejeó con ella, dibujó marcas de pasión en cada milímetro de piel.

—Me fascinas...

—Trunks...

—Me fascinas, Marron.

—Y tú... a mí.

Amantes obsesionados con el alma de su par. Con los ojos, con el _significado_. Dementes, diferentes. Dos _otros_ que, juntos, no sólo eran _unos_, sino que además eran _uno_. Uno solo.

* * *

><p>—<strong>al otro día—<strong>

* * *

><p>—Bueno... —Trunks revisó sus bolsillos—. ¿Vamos?<p>

—Sí. Gracias por llevarme.

—Por nada, linda.

Frente a la puerta, en silencio, ella sujetaba fuertemente las correas de su cartera de cuero color miel. Trunks la miraba; la deseaba de nuevo.

—¿La pasaste bien? —inquirió de pronto, con el mismo gesto indescifrable que imperaba en su rostro desde la lectura del día anterior. Seguía aparentemente conmovido, confundido. No era demasiado claro qué decían los ojos.

Parecía, por algún motivo, más sincero de lo que _toleraba_ ser.

—Sí, Trunks... —Marron no logró ni creyó necesario hablar más. Sonrió sentidamente.

—¿Almorzarás con tus padres?

—Sí. —¿Debía agregar algo más? No llegó a decidirse, pues Trunks la abrazó con tanta fuerza que no fue capaz de proferir nada.

Peinó el cabello con los dedos. Sin dudas le encantaba tocar las hebras doradas que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Marron se entregó al calor que desprendía el pecho, feliz. Él percibió la entrega, la disfrutó como si ésta dijera no lo que sucedía, sino lo que él quería escuchar.

—Y... ¿tú qué harás? —preguntó la rubia, tímida como siempre, en el último intento de decirle algo interesante. Prolongar el momento lo más posible era la verdadera intención.

Trunks se dejó ver emocionado. Era como si esa pregunta hubiera sido justo lo que él deseaba escuchar. Se separó de ella para atisbarla con la intensidad que sólo él era capaz de alcanzar.

La quería.

—Pintaré.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron exageradamente. La sonrisa digna de la impresión de los ojos se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Qué pintarás? —La inercia y la emotividad se fusionaron, dando órdenes a su voz de reproducir cada palabra al pie de la letra.

Trunks suspiró.

—Algo que nunca he pintado. —Un silencio, pero éste no fue incómodo. El azul irradiaba tanta luz, se veía tan rojo, que preocuparse parecía un desperdicio—. Cuando lo termine, te lo mostraré.

—_... Jamás se lo conté a nadie. Qué lindo es chatear y permanecer en las sombras... _

—Me encantaría... verlo.

Se vio en el cielo, de nuevo. Estaba frente a su demonio, éste la interpretación más cruda de la _perfección_. Lo tocó al fin, se sumió en él, se sintió tan perfecta como él.

Algo era especial, no sabía qué. Trunks ya no la miraba como antes.

Esperanza. El sol brilló con fuerza, le dio calor.

La hizo feliz.

—Vamos, Marron.

—Sí...

En un parpadeo estuvieron en la esquina de su edificio, en el Distrito 7. Antes de que ella bajara del coche, luego de un casto roce de sus labios, su demonio la tomó de la mano. Se quitó los lentes oscuros, exponiendo su alma desnuda frente a ella.

—Te llamo en estos días.

—Bueno...

La tomó, ahora, de la nuca. La besó profundamente. Se entregaron al beso violentamente, embelesados. Cuando se soltaron, permanecieron un minuto entero en silencio.

—Nos vemos, Marron.

—Nos vemos, Trunks...

Se bajó del coche, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo: al alejarse dos metros de él, casi rozando la zona de su edificio, Marron volteó. Trunks aún sonreía. Habiendo conseguido esa última imagen, la que repasaría cada momento hasta el próximo encuentro, se marchó.

Cuando Trunks la perdió de vista, apretó el volante con las palmas de sus manos. Suspiró con desgano. Supo que no era suficiente, que quería más. La quería desnuda en su cama, tanto en alma como en cuerpo; quería que ella lo acompañara.

Siempre.

Invitarla a navegar mares inaccesibles de la existencia de aquella alma torturada que residía en su cuerpo, muerta por vivir una vida ajena, viva por conservar algún tipo de esperanza en su interior. Esa vida carente de _significado_, vida desconocida que debía, sin desearlo, mirar a los ojos cada mañana. Marron tenía el poder de desviar sus ojos, capturarlos con talento y demencia.

Era él, el más puro él, cuando estaba desnudo junto a ella. Era el estado puro que de puro no tenía nada. No era como la pequeña Pan, esa muchachita sin atisbo de manchas de experiencia en su ser. No era un alma pura sin corromper.

El sí estaba manchado por la tierra de la experiencia; la tragedia y la perversión iban de la mano en su interior, y no era como Pan, tan pulcra que resultaba brillante, inaudita; él estaba demasiado manchado.

Y Marron también.

Eso era lo que le fascinaba de la rubia: estaba tan hundida en lo crudo como él, manchada por el amor, oscuro y culposo, que sentía por un hombre que no la merecía.

Estaba tan sucia como él.

La veía tan parecida a sí mismo, tan desgarradoramente herida por una ausencia en su cama, en su cuerpo y en su corazón, por una obsesión disfrazada de la utopía de un amor sano que, en alguien tan putrefacto, era imposible, que la empatía le brotaba por los poros.

La quería, sí. La necesitaba.

Arrancó el auto, confundido si bien no tenía motivos para estarlo. Manejó sin rumbo, preguntándose cosas sin realmente hacerlo. Quería cortar todas las escenas que debía protagonizar en la vida que no deseaba para alcanzar el momento de volver a la vida dibujaba por y para él, donde Marron dormía a su lado, de nuevo. En algún momento, quizá unos minutos después, quizá horas enteras después, llegó a su edificio del Distrito 3, el oficial. Al atravesar puertas, ascensores y pasillos para alcanzar su hogar, la inercia de la vida despreciada lo llevaba con una correa, como si él fuera un esclavo infeliz en un mundo infeliz. Era el esclavo de la vida que no deseaba. Entró al departamento, recorrió lentamente y vio una nota de Goten sobre la mesa de la cocina, donde le avisaba que había alimentado a Tsuki en su ausencia, como él le había pedido de favor el viernes. La nota decía un par de cosas más, pero no pudo ni quiso leerlas. Besó a Tsuki al llegar al cuarto, sabiendo que ella, tan preciosa dormida en su mantita sobre el colchón, era el único símbolo de pureza de su putrefacta vida real. Se quitó la ropa, se miró al espejo colocado en la cara interna de la puerta de su armario.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

—_Eres mi inspiración, bebé. Eres la musa que le da _significado_ a cada cosa que hago. Tú eres mi inspiración..._

No. Él no era eso. Marron sí lo era.

Sonrió a aquel misterioso hombre que lo atisbaba desde el espejo. Dejó de observarlo y se concentró en extraer de los cajones del armario un pantalón negro de algodón y una playera sin mangas totalmente gris, la ropa más cómoda con la que se había topado. Una vez vestido con esas prendas, guardó en un bolsillo una cápsula que traía en la chaqueta que ya se había quitado; sus pies supieron a dónde llevarlo. Caminó por el pasillo de cinco puertas, se detuvo en la última. Desactivó la seguridad en el panel que acompañaba al picaporte. Entró.

Al cerrar la puerta, donde se activó inmediatamente el código de seguridad, supo que ya no estaba en la vida digitada por otras personas. La correa ya no rodeaba su cuello, apretando, asfixiando; estaba en _su_ vida, la prohibida, la anhelada.

La vida dibujada por y para él.

Prendió las luces y, sin inmutarse por lo que vio al hacerlo, caminó hacia las ventanas, abrió las cortinas azul marino que censuraban el exterior. Observó las calles de la capital, tan llenas y vacías de _significado_. Les dio la espalda, cerró las cortinas. Caminó por el espacio, disfrutando enormemente del olor, mezcla entre arte y antigüedad, viejo, que atestaba el lugar. Amaba ese aroma como a pocas cosas en el mundo. Se detuvo, y sus ojos se posaron en una de las cuatro pareces del cuarto, que era más grande que donde dormía, pero más pequeño que la sala. El cuadro del atardecer que le había regalado a _ella_ una vez, rodeado por otros tantos paisajes, de la Tierra y de su imaginación, le daba la bienvenida.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Por qué paisajes, bebé? Nunca pintas personas, animales o algo que no sea un cielo y una tierra. <em>

—_Me gustan los horizontes. _

—_¿Por qué? Claro que son bonitos, no me malinterpretes, ¡pero no me parecen para tanto! Hay tanto por pintar, tanto por crear, que pienso que no tiene sentido que te centres en una sola cosa. Tienes talento para mucho más. _

—_A mí sí me parecen para tanto._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Los paisajes son infinitos, no tienen límites, siempre se puede ir más allá. No importa cuánto seas capaz de volar para alcanzar el final; el final no existe. _

—_Qué curioso... Es exactamente lo que veo en tus ojos, Trunks. _

—_No empieces..._

—_Tú empezaste. Tú siempre empiezas, bebé. _

* * *

><p>Paisajes cuyos cielos reflejaban cada momento del día posible. Atardecer, amanecer, todas las luces y las sombras de la Tierra, fusionadas de distintas maneras para reflejar distintos sentimientos.<p>

Volteó, y en las tres paredes restantes atisbó otra clase de obras, a las cuales, si bien las miró un momento, se prohibió mirar de más.

No quería mirarla, no a _ella_, tan ausente según su mente y tan presente según su pecho que no terminaba de entender cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta.

¿Ausente, presente? ¿_Ella_ estaba allí? ¿_Ella_, acaso, finalmente se había marchado?

En una de las esquinas del cuarto, la más próxima a la puerta de soberbia seguridad, un atril apoyado en un armario esperaba a que su dueño lo usara. Tras las puertas del armario, pinceles, paletas y demás materiales también aguardaban. Abrió el armario, se encontró con los elementos y tomó entre sus manos su paleta de madera favorita, usada por años, manchada por tantos momentos. Sonrió sin remedio.

Cuánto había extrañado ese mundo.

Poco a poco fue disponiendo los elementos en el espacio, fue preparando los óleos que había comprado el día anterior en la librería artística del centro. Finalmente estuvo listo, con el atril en medio del cuarto y las pinturas y demás materiales a su lado, sobre una mesa sencilla.

Respiró profundo y observó el atril. El lienzo de medidas importantes ya estaba completamente listo. Sujetó en su mano derecha una carbonilla ya afilada. Miró el rectángulo vacío por varios minutos, visualizando, recordando, ordenando en su mente lo que quería hacer.

Y finalmente estuvo listo.

Trazó algunas líneas con la carbonilla, como guía, disponiendo los espacios dentro del lienzo, que poco a poco empezaba a mancharse con la imperfección de su arte, del alma que se expresaba, del corazón que gritaba. Terminado su pequeño boceto, eligió un color celeste para empezar con el fondo. Al tocar el lienzo con la punta del pincel, supo que sí pertenecía a un lugar en el mundo.

Al lienzo, a las figuras, a las pinturas que iban llenando con sus colores la superficie de todo lo que estaba a su alcance en ese mágico instante.

Estaba en casa, al fin.

Se perdió en el goce espiritual, esa unión entre su mente, su alma y su corazón. Disfrutó tanto mientras pintaba que, al terminar, quiso más. El óleo debía secarse, no podía continuar el cuadro hasta unas semanas después, pero lo que finalizó luego de un largo y hermoso momento de inspiración lo abrumó con la más pura felicidad.

Ese era el _significado_.

Eso era _todo_.

La _perfección_: la expresión más cruda y verdadera de lo más íntimo de su ser.

Abrió un poco la ventana, caminó alrededor del atril. Se sentó frente a éste, en el suelo. Los vislumbró conmovido.

Un ángel, el _ángel de la perfección_, le daba la espalda. Sólo podía ver la piel de tan divina zona del cuerpo. Además, apreciaba el resplandeciente cabello dorado que caía por todas partes. Un cielo negro, hacia allí volaba el ángel, impulsado por un ala blanca, cuya compañera no estaba; en su lugar, una herida ensangrentaba brillaba. Las manos extendidas, el rostro entregado a las sombras. El cielo que era un infierno, donde su ángel podía ser feliz.

A su lado.

Faltaban detalles, seguía estando oxidado, pero ésa era la idea. La inspiración consumada volando hacia la oscuridad, hacia su demonio, hacia aquel a quien deseaba robarle la identidad.

Quería ser su demonio.

La quería a ella.

...

Pero no podía tenerla.

—_Prometo no apuntarte con mi cámara desde el otro mundo. _

—_Aunque no lo hagas, la sentiré para siempre sobre mí. _

—Siempre...

Giró su rostro hacia la pared que se había prohibido atisbar. De la gran cantidad de cuadros que abarrotaban las cuatro paredes, esa era la que no debía mirar. Era la que no debía, directamente, existir.

Pero la estaba mirando, pero existía.

La observó, y allí se topó con el pasado, con los recuerdos, con _ella_.

¿Cuántos eran? No estaba seguro, pero debían ser más de una veintena. Todos eran iguales, reflejaban lo mismo, la representaban a ella, a quien fuera su mujer. Una veintena de cuadros de Isabelle lo miraban fijamente, lo apuntaban con las pupilas, le recordaban quién era, quién había sido y quién quería ser. Una veintena de pares de ojos lo hundían, lo alejaban del mundo, de Marron, de cualquier intento de salvación. Isabelle lo miraba como antes, con esa intensidad bien conocida.

¿O no?

Esa veintena de miradas no lograba, por más que lo intentaba, imitar la intensidad.

No, ella _no_ lo estaba mirando.

Se acercó a la pared, se detuvo abruptamente, se sentó en el suelo, la miró, las miró.

Esas, ninguna de ellas, era Isabelle.

* * *

><p>—<em>Goten, ¿entonces me lo prometes? —farfulló débilmente, aunque sonriente, Isabelle, quien estaba postrada en la cama. La enfermedad estaba ya bastante avanzada. <em>

—_Isa, mierda, ni lo digas... Sabes que lo voy a cuidar. Susu, Pares y yo lo vamos a cuidar, te lo juro. —Goten lloraba a su lado, emocionado como pocas veces._

—_Cuento contigo, ¿sí? _

—_Claro, hermosa... _

—_Isa, basta —pidió Trunks, queriendo no escuchar, escuchando a pesar de sus deseos. _

—_Bebé, por favor. ¡No seas tan dramático! Estoy hablando con Goten, no contigo. _

—_Goten, por favor... —Palmeó la espalda de su amigo, quien limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta—. ¿Nos podrías dejar a solas?_

_Su amigo no dijo ni hizo nada más que marcharse. Una vez solos, Trunks se sentó sobre la cama y miró fijamente a su mujer. Esa, de a poco, dejaba de ser Isabelle. _

—_Ya no te traspaso, bebé. ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso me miras así?_

—_Isa, no..._

—_Siento mucho que esto termine así. Me da más pena por ti que por mí. _

—_No digas eso..._

—_Sí, mi vida. —Hizo una pausa, la que aprovechó para acariciar las mejillas de su pareja—. Te enfermé, ¿sabes? Ya no eres el chico tímido y desconfiado que me recibió en su oficina hace seis años. Te enfermé con mis locuras, te distorsioné todo. —Sonrió más, muy a pesar de lo triste de sus palabras. Ella era así, él lo sabía—. Si esto no me hubiera pasado, podríamos haber sido felices. Hubiera seguido cuidando esa cabecita tuya, ese corazón tan grande que tienes. Pero te distorsioné todo, te enfermé con mi obsesión. _

—_No fue así..._

—_Sí, bebé. Por eso, no te acuerdes de cuánto te gustaba disfrutar mis locuras. Mejor acuérdate de las cosas feas y ódiame al punto de que, un día, todo esto deje de importarte. _

—_Silencio, Isa..._

_Una nueva caricia en su mejilla. _

—_No, no, no... Busca una chica que no esté tan mal de la cabeza, una que sepa amar de una forma más pura, más sana que mi manera de amarte. —Rió brevemente—. Porque, si bien no lo parece, yo te amo. Es sólo que me obsesioné contigo y sobrepasé todos los límites. —Volvió a reír—. Y no me arrepiento. Se supone que cuando morimos, nos arrepentimos de las cosas malas. Y yo no me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice. Fui feliz contigo, _así_. Fui demasiado feliz contigo, bebé. ¿Tú te arrepientes?_

—_No, no me arrepiento. _

—_Pero lo harás el día que no seas capaz de amar sanamente a alguna chica. Sólo espero que seas fuerte, como sé que puedes serlo si te esfuerzas, y no te apures en seguirme. _

—_Isa..._

—_Se que querrás apurarte, te conozco. Sé un poco más fuerte, Trunks. No te enamores de una mujer como yo. Busca algo nuevo, un amor puro, un amor sincero._

—_No sé amar así. _

—_Por mi culpa._

—_Por culpa de la vida, no de ti._

—_Mía, bebé... Pero la pasamos bien. Pese a todo lo que vivimos, un ápice de toda esta obsesión era puro. —Lo tomó de la mano y la besó._

—_Te voy a extrañar..._

—_Y yo a ti, bebé. _

* * *

><p>Esas de la pared no eran la Isabelle de los instantes de locura, la persona más demente que había conocido en su vida. Eran la representación de una Isabelle vacía, porque la veintena de pares de ojos no era real. No era capaz de reproducir la <em>verdadera<em> mirada de Isabelle, la enferma, la eyectada de obsesión.

No podía pintarla.

No la recordaba.

¿Cómo eran los ojos que lo miraban tan enfermizamente? ¿Cómo eran? No lograba recordarlos como sí recordaba el resto de su persona. Podía pintarla de memoria, desde su cuerpo hasta los detalles más nimios de su rostro. Podía pintar el mentón, las mejillas, las cejas, los labios; podía hallar el color exacto de su piel; no obstante, no podía pintar los ojos. Por más que los copiara de una fotografía, que los calcara de algún recuerdo de peleas, risas, pasión o conversaciones de cuanto pensamiento meramente subjetivo existiese, _no podía_ pintar los ojos como éstos eran. No le salían.

Y allí estaban la veintena de pares de ojos, vacíos. No eran los verdaderos; él no era lo suficientemente talentoso como para pintarlos fielmente.

¿Por qué?

Observó cada cuadro en detalle, sin ser consciente del tiempo. Cada cuadro tenía un par de ojos distinto al de los demás. Eran la veintena de ojos ajenos, alejados del _significado_ de los de su mujer.

No eran ella.

Nunca serían ella.

—Isa...

Nunca podría salir adelante, así como Isabelle lo había vaticinado en el lecho, más de un lado que del otro. Nunca podría amar sanamente a una mujer. ¿Pintar por inspiración materializada por Marron? No, era inútil.

Marron, la rubia, el _ángel de la perfección_, pasó del escalón hacia la salvación a convertirse en partícipe de la perdición.

No iba a hundirse con ella, no si quería evitar arrastrarla con él cuando eso sucediera.

No iba a arrastrar a una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con lo distorsionado de su ser.

No podía, Marron no lo merecía.

Sólo podía anhelar, implorar, ansiar a Isabelle. A su mujer.

La culpa, finalmente, lo rebalsó.

¿Cómo había amagado así con su destino? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a desviarse del camino que sólo a él le concernía?

Debía hundirse, solo.

No con Marron.

Solo.

Debía hundirse solo, amando a su mujer como aún lo hacía, aferrado sin razón a lo que ella significaba. ¡No podía sentir nada por otra mujer! No podía, tampoco quería.

La culpabilidad era consecuencia de toda esa confusa maraña de sentires: no podía _mirar_ a otra mujer como la _miraba_ a ella.

Porque Isabelle tenía razón: ella lo había enfermado, lo había manchado con la más vehemente imperfección. Ella le había hecho perder la inocencia, borrar lo idealista del primer amor que justamente ella había regado en su interior. El amor era locura, pasión, gritos, ojos y arte. Ese amor era lo que le daba _significado_ a su vida, era _todo_.

Isabelle era la puerta del universo, el verdadero, de los que sienten. Entrar en ese lugar, así como ella se lo había advertido, no había sido gratis.

No más inocencia, no más niño que dibujaba robots combatiendo en medio del espacio. Nada entre Trunks e Isabelle había sido inocente.

Crudeza, una inalcanzable.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Por qué mierda jamás te rebelaste? Tantas quejas fáciles, predecibles, hacia tus padres y el mundo... ¡Tantas quejas! Pero nunca te rebelaste, Trunks. Si eres infeliz es tu culpa: tú tendrías que haber sido otra persona, haber vivido <em>otra_ vida. ¡Es eso lo que sientes! Que viviste la vida equivocada, no la que te correspondía. Rebélate y manda al carajo toda tu vida convencional. ¡Estás desperdiciando lo que tienes adentro! Lo estás dejando morir. _

* * *

><p>Crudeza, una tan explícita que resultaba intolerable.<p>

Una asfixia constante, placentera. Eso eran Trunks e Isabelle.

* * *

><p>—<em>Isa... —Dio vuelta la caricia: fue él quien tocó la mano de ella, no al revés, como venía siendo. <em>

—_Fui muy dura contigo, intenté que fueras quien yo creía que podías ser. Ahora, eres mi obra maestra. Eres el Trunks perfecto, el hombre perfecto, el ser perfecto. Pero te moldeé tan a mi gusto, sin imaginar esta fatalidad de irme antes que tú, que ahora te dejaré solo, sin saber qué será de ti. —Se soltó del agarre de Trunks, acercó su mano al rostro una vez más, lo acarició despacio, lo más despacio que pudo—. Eres perfecto, pero sólo para mí. Eres mi versión de ti, mi bebé. No eres la versión de tu madre, de tu padre, de tus abuelos o de la sociedad. Y lo triste es que, pese a los sentimientos hermosos que eres capaz de sentir, ni siquiera eres tu versión de ti mismo. Mi versión, eso eres, bebé... Eres mi versión. Y cuando yo me vaya, sólo serás una versión de nadie, vacía de significado._

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas atravesaron el rostro, cayeron por su cuello, lo hundieron en la nada.<p>

Por eso no podía dejarla ir: si lo hacía, sería un alma vacía, hueca, gris. Su existencia estaría privada para siempre de _significado_. Si la dejaba ir, aquel ápice de esperanza que atesoraba en el recoveco más seguro de su corazón moriría. Si la dejaba ir, ya nadie podría salvarlo.

Y anhelaba tanto ser salvado de ese vacío, del sufrimiento, de la veintena de pares de ojos imperfectos...

Se arrojó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda hizo contacto con el suelo. Al sentir el frío acechar su piel, su respiración se descontroló. Tapó su rostro, sollozó, lloró tras sus manos, conteniéndose sin éxito. Un llanto trabado, digno de un hombre al que jamás le había resultado sencillo llorar, pues hacerlo, desde que tenía memoria, traía consigo los más tristes recuerdos.

Pero lo necesitaba, y lo hizo.

Se apretó con más fuerza el rostro, lo tapó lo más que pudo, más devastado que nunca, más avergonzado. Las lágrimas vacías de un ser vacío luchaban por producir lo imposible: que la veintena de ojos mutara por arte de magia a una veintena de pares de ojos verdaderos, llenos de _significado_.

Que Isabelle estuviera ahí, con él...

Que lo vislumbrara con tan vehemente obsesión.

Que lo traspasara con sus pupilas...

Que lo salvara del vacío al que caía en picada.

Más lágrimas.

Estaba perdido en el camino de la desesperación, atrapado entre el deseo de vivir junto a la rubia, ese alguien con quien podía, al fin, identificarse, y el amor retorcido y fiel, crudo, _único_, a su mujer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo X<strong>_

_Empecemos pidiendo disculpas: __**perdón por tardar más de un mes en actualizar. **_

_Hace unas dos semanas que estoy luchando con este capítulo. No puedo decir que me haya faltado inspiración, al contrario, creo que jamás en mi vida estuve tan inspirada (?), pero sí me costó tomar unas cuantas decisiones. Escribí mucho y tuve que borrar/omitir demasiadas cosas en el proceso. Todo el tiempo sentí que me iba por las ramas, sin importar lo que hiciera para evitarlo. _

_Estoy obsesionada con TRI. Creo que este mes de no update me hizo bien en parte, porque pude ordenar un poco mi cabeza. _

_Este capítulo dolió en más de un párrafo. Lo sentí mucho mientras lo hacía... No se trata de que me recuerde cosas de mi vida, pero sí es una especie de base para reflexionar cosas que me pasan. Creo que por la intensidad de todo lo que me hizo pensar fue que me dolió y me costó tanto hacerlo. _

_En fin... Si el capítulo les parece extraño les pido disculpas. Así lo sentí y así quise hacerlo. Sé que no es lo mejor, pero le puse todo lo que tenía. =) _

_El libro de Isabelle: es común que se editen libros de fotógrafos que compilan su obra. Casualmente, el otro día en mi clase de Impresos me tocó analizar la edición de un libro del fotógrafo argentino Horacio Coppola. Me sirvió de ejemplo para describir un poco el libro de Isa, porque los libros de fotografía son distintos a otra clase de publicaciones, más cercanos a libros de arte. La particularidad es que este libro que analicé contenía textos del fotógrafo, donde relataba su vida. Además, al margen de algunas fotos había cosas como fragmentos de textos y poesías que complementaban la imagen. Me encantó ese libro..._

_Sí, me acordé de Isa en clase. Fue una bizarra casualidad que de entre tantos libros me cayera en manos uno de fotografía. XD_

_**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Cata, del Facebook.**__ ¡Hermosa! Que siempre me das ánimos para escribir, que me decís cosas maravillosas... __**¡GRACIAS! **__Esta dedicatoria intenta devolver aunque sea un ápice de todo lo lindo que me generan tus comentarios. =)_

_Gracias, mil gracias. n.n_

_Sobre la escena final: no quise ser demasiado detallista con cosas del proceso de la pintura porque me parecía innecesario. No me interesaba tanto hacer énfasis en lo técnico, sino en lo emotivo del proceso. En Youtube hay muy buenos videos sobre pintura al óleo, los cuales me reafirmaron mi amor al acrílico. XD_

_No me gusta el óleo. Si bien es "lo mejor", es demasiado difícil de usar. _

_Así que disculpen por la simpleza. Preferí que así sea para no sobrecargar la escena. _

_Honey, la editora: ¡jaja! Exceptuando la edad, la describí exactamente igual a mí, incluso "Honey" es el significado de mi nombre en la vida real. XD Como yo estudio para ser editora, me pareció un guiño a mí misma divertido. XD Ignórenme (?). Todo lo que dijo fue un resumen inocentísimo de lo que es tener una revista, bien simplificado, pero bueno, tampoco me parecía recaer en detalles aburridos para Uds. XD_

_Me divirtió mucho escribir esa escena. XD _

_Leyvi Ney, la mejor fotógrafa (?): estaba pensando a Annie Leibovitz, por supuesto. XD No es la primera vez que la nombro, pero no importa: recomiendo demasiado ver fotos de ella. ¡Es una GENIA!_

_Espero Leyvi no sea menos (?)._

_Perdonen por inventar nombres tan horribles. XD_

_Sobre el fic: cometí un error imperdonable (?), aunque muy menor. Es un detalle técnico... Cuando corrija capítulos anteriores, lo cual planeo hacer antes del primer aniversario del fic en noviembre, lo voy a modificar. Un parrafito será suficiente... XD_

_No les voy a decir qué fue (?). XDDDDD_

"_Triángulo" significa mucho para mí, creo que lo saben, pero sé que es muy subjetivo. Es el fic que me gustaría leer, lleno de caprichos cero objetivos. Que lo lean es un regalo. __**¡GRACIAS! **__Prometo responder cualquier consulta que quieran hacer... Voy a esforzarme. =)_

_¡Gracias por leer esta bizarra historia!_

_Nos leemos... n.n_

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.<p> 


	12. XI: Ausencia, parte I

_Negro y celeste, celeste y negro. Desconectados, incapaces de vislumbrarse. No pueden, no quieren mirarse._

_No deben. _

—_Las cosas suceden por un motivo._

—_Todo es por algo._

_Ambos colores, el de la luz y el de la oscuridad, lo tienen en claro. _

—_Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte._

_Un color intenta mirar a otro._

_Titubean, mas no._

_No deben; lo saben, lo sienten._

—_Es tarde._

—_Lo sé._

_Los colores se alejan. Es en vano hacer lo mismo que vienen haciendo desde hace tanto, pararse uno junto al otro, sin contacto ocular, sin posibilidad de desnudez en las almas que llenan los cuerpos, sus cuerpos._

_Manchados._

_Es tarde, lo saben._

_Es demasiado tarde._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XI<em>

"_Ausencia, parte I"_

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>DOMINGO<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacer? La tentación carcomía su ansiedad. Era obligatorio, pues si no lo hacía no lograría cerrar los ojos cuando el cielo nocturno, decorado por la luna que tanto simbolizaba para alguien como <em>ellos<em>, le anunciara lo irremediable de la vida: debes dormir, debes despertar cuando yo me vaya, en ese momento donde debas volverte una tuerca más, y girar, y perderte en la infinitud de tuercas que mi contraparte, el sol, engaña cada día con su luz de mentiras.

Tumbada en su cama, el techo único testigo de los bramidos indescifrables de sus pupilas, no sabía qué hacer. Se prohibió molestarlo; no debía hacerlo. _Él_ dijo que llamaría, se recordó a sí misma, que la buscaría en cuanto la muchedumbre dejara adormecer el escándalo. Y no lo había hecho, no aún. Estaba por estallar.

¿Y si lo había olvidado? ¿Y si ya no sentía interés?

Tomó el libro entre sus manos, lo estudió como el objeto que era, aparentando que éste no tenía ningún tipo de _significado_. Lo tenía. Lo sabía, lo anhelaba.

Abrió el libro.

Había huido del sol, de las tuercas que giraban, idénticas, las unas contra las otras, entregadas a un contacto vacío y perverso. Se alejó de ellas por medio de las letras, por las palabras que le daban _significado_ al objeto, ese valor simbólico intangible, perceptible por medio de los sentidos. Jamás había leído tan rápido un libro, por lo menos no por placer. Ese libro la había hundido en una utopía de paredes azules, un nuevo cielo, pero con la capacidad de crear un calor verdadero entorno a ella.

Ese cielo que la alumbraba, incluso, en ese momento.

Sonrió; de nuevo miraba el azul. Detenida en la página 134, miraba fijamente, superada por la necesidad incomprensible, por el paroxismo que la llenaba cada vez que sus pupilas se conectaban con las otras, con las de quien la observaba a través del libro.

Una necesidad aún imposible de comprender, empujada hacia el abismo por la puntada que cada vez se repetía con mayor frecuencia en su pecho.

Ver los ojos, ser rodeada por el calor de los ojos.

—¡Suficiente!

Decidida, sin soltar el libro que le brindaba calor, tomó su celular de la mesita de luz postrada junto a su cama. Escribió un mensaje de texto y, apremiada por la ínfima posibilidad de arrepentimiento que contenía en lo más hondo de su ser, apretó el botón. Lo envió.

_¡Hola, Trunks! Espero te encuentres bien. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde lo de la revista. ¿Cuándo podríamos pelear? ¡Ansío esa batalla! Espero tu respuesta. ¡Saludos!_

Devolvió el móvil a su sitio. Luego, al fin, el azul hipnótico que le exigía atisbarlo hasta el cansancio de los párpados. Leyó lo que decía en la página 135, junto a la fotografía del hombre al que acababa de enviar el mensaje.

_Disfruto como nadie mi fin como artista: buscar el alma de lo que fotografío. Jamás me sentí tan cerca de la meta._

Y, debajo de la foto:

_Trunks Brief, invierno del 790._

_Él_ estaba recostado de boca abajo, o eso parecía. Su rostro levantado hacia la cámara, su cabeza y cuerpo bajo sábanas blancas. Los brazos cruzados bajo el cuello. Inclinado hacia la izquierda, lucía serio. A pesar de mostrarse así, más bien parecía emocionado.

Los ojos azules, perfectos.

Apagó la luz del velador, dejó el libro, cerrado, bajo su cama. Era hora de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad, acatar las órdenes de la luna; dormir, hacerlo para despertar en cuanto el sol, el falso, apareciera.

* * *

><p><em>Déjame escucharte, saber que te provoco genuino placer, mi demonio. Déjame demostrarte la demencia de este amor que sólo yo siento. <em>

_Quiero matarte, arrancarte los ojos, como siempre, como nunca. Quiero que me mates, mi demonio._

_Mátame._

Escribir, escribirle a Trunks. Ambos conceptos, en ella, eran idénticos. Su idea era tan simple como polémica: hacer algunos relatos para la próxima vez que se vieran. Quería leerle a Trunks, segura de que él realmente lo disfrutaría. Le había encantado escucharla, se lo había confesado una y otra vez durante la noche del sábado, acurrucado a ella en la cama.

—_Es maravilloso que un sentimiento tan fuerte te lleve a expresarte así, tan apasionadamente. Fue perfecto, Marron. _

Sonrió satisfecha. Quería sorprenderlo con más demencia, sabiendo que, si bien jamás lograría enamorarlo, por lo menos le daría un instante alejado de las responsabilidades de la vida. Alejarlo, alejarse ella por medio de él; navegar los mares azules de la desesperación.

Juntos...

¿Seguiría pintando a esas altas horas de la noche, tan loco como ella de expresarse? ¿Qué estaría pintando? Le había dicho que sería algo que nunca había hecho. Y se lo mostraría, lo mejor de todo. Ansiaba verlo y saber más y más sobre ese lado oculto del hombre al que amaba obstinadamente. Conocer por completo al verdadero Trunks, al que se expresaba, al que sentía al mundo exactamente igual que ella.

Sin más, prosiguió en el cuaderno:

_Ver más allá de lo posible, descubrirte en lo más íntimo de tu ser. Quiero llegar allí, mi demonio. Verte, tocarte y sentirte de la manera más completa. Quiero estar allí, contigo; quiero desesperarme hasta la locura, el pico más torcido de la demencia._

_Quiero tus ojos, mi demonio; quiero la perfección de tus ojos sobre mí._

_Para siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>LUNES<strong>

* * *

><p>—Los surrealistas se valieron de una herramienta como la escritura automática para desarrollar obras. Pensaban que, mediante este proceso despojado de consciencia, sin participación de la razón, podían demostrar, sin censura, la realidad del inconsciente. Exponentes son poetas como... —siguió, sin parar, hasta terminar su concepto. Quedaban 20 minutos de clase; de nuevo había calculado mal al explayarse sobre el tema del día. Sin más por decir, inquirió—. ¿Alguna duda?<p>

El silencio.

Borró el pizarrón. Al terminar, escribió el título de un poema.

—Léanlo, lo encontrarán en el Módulo de la Unidad 4, en la página 102. Después, pueden charlar en voz baja, hasta el final de la clase. Lo comentaremos la próxima.

Se sentó en su silla, frente al escritorio y a sus alumnos, y abrió el libro que había empezado esa misma mañana en el autobús camino a la escuela. Una muchachita de 15 años vive una pasión prohibida con un hombre de 26, más allá de la sociedad, la familia y la moral.

Se distrajo demasiado rápido, sin embargo. El cielo, más azul que nunca al mediodía, podía atisbarse a través del imponente ventanal del aula.

Azul, _perfección_.

El timbre sonó segundos después. Se retiró del aula cuando guardó sus pertenencias en su cartera. Fue hacia la cafetería de la esquina, fuera del establecimiento, y Alisha, sonriendo pícaramente, la esperaba en la esquina más alejada a la barra, junto a la ventana. Llegó a ella, tomó asiento y suspiró. Estaba más cansada de lo normal.

—¿Día largo? —indagó su amiga, siempre provocándola—. Qué difícil debe ser volver a la realidad, ¿no? Digo, debes haber estado en las nubes todo el maldito fin de semana... —Se detuvo al ver cómo se acercaba el camarero. Tomó el pedido de Marron, un té y una tostada de queso, y desapareció velozmente. Sin más miramientos, prosiguió—. Ay, Marron... ¡Mira tus ojos! Esa es la mirada de una mujer bien atendida.

—Alisha, por favor... —El acostumbrado tono carmesí llenó sus mejillas—. Prometiste que si te contaba ya no dirías cosas así...

¡Y cuánto se arrepentía! Al día siguiente de la entrevista de Trunks en el programa de Donna Star, cuando Alisha lo había visto en la puerta de su edificio, Marron había tenido que contarle todo a la profesora de matemáticas. Claro que había sido muy prudente al hacerlo: mi padre era luchador, amigo de Yamcha, el jugador de Béisbol que salía con Bulma Brief en su adolescencia. Fueron amigos desde muy jóvenes y aún siguen en contacto; todos ellos son muy unidos. No había dicho ni una palabra más al respecto, muy a pesar de la albina, que se cansó de indagar, de intentar escarbar un poco más. Todo fue en vano.

—Tuviste sexo desenfrenado con _mi_ Trunks Brief —susurró ella entonces, fulminándola con sus ojos grises—. Nunca podré perdonarte esto, Jinzo.

La rubia se tapó el rostro por causa de la vergüenza; bajo sus manos, sin embargo, se permitió esbozar una sencilla sonrisa.

—_Te llamo en estos días. _

Y los ojos del último instante de mutua contemplación se habían mostrado tan distintos a los anteriores. El amor rebalsaba a Marron; la esperanza era una con el sol que brillaba en el cielo, en medio de la perfección del azul.

El cielo, el azul y la esperanza eran uno solo.

—Dime algo, Marron. ¡Por favor! ¡Dime algo pequeñito, una sola cosa! ¡Quiero saber! —Alisha atravesó la mesa con parte de su torso y tomó a la profesora de literatura de las muñecas. Susurró entre dientes—. ¡Dime cómo lo hace! Dime si jadea, a qué ritmo se mueve, si te dice alguna barbaridad del tipo _sí, perra, sí _o si no te dice absolutamente nada. Dime si te mira... —La mujer hablaba tan impetuosamente, en un hilo de voz tan fino y a una velocidad tan vehemente, que la voz terminó por abandonarla hacia el final. Tomó aire, exagerando sus ademanes, y continuó—. ¡_Porfi_, Marron! ¡_Porfi_! Dime algo, lo que sea... ¡Dime algo! ¡No aguanto la curiosidad! Es _mío_, _mi_ Trunks Brief...

Marron se destapó el rostro. Sonrojada, así como también sonriente, no profirió ni una palabra, por lo menos no con su voz.

«Lo hace como ningún otro, desatado, apasionado a un nivel imposible de describir. Tiene el don. Es un amante excepcional. Presta gran atención a quien se desespera junto a él. Aprende de mí, memoriza los rincones de mi cuerpo donde puede afectarme más. Gozamos, lo hacemos porque él sabe exactamente cómo lograrlo».

«Jadea, sí. Es un poco más _efusivo_ que la mayoría de los hombres, aunque esa pizca de honestidad no llega a convertirlo en un hombre que, efectivamente, resulta ruidoso mientras tiene sexo. Empieza silencioso, avanza, respira a través de sus dientes, siempre apretados, conteniendo, quizá, la fuerza que, por su sangre, es innata en él. Abre la boca, deja escapar algún gruñido meramente gutural, masculino. Al final, en el último instante, cuando lo insoportable anula su razón, gime una sola vez. Ese sonido es el más erótico de la historia».

—¿Y? ¿No me vas a decir nada? ¡Qué mala eres, Marron!

«Se mueve con experiencia. Sabe lo que hace, en qué momento variar el ritmo de sus caderas. Detenerse, marcharse, apurarse; es natural, llevado por el instinto, pero por un instante pareciera que tiene todo fríamente calculado. Sabe mucho más que yo, que no cuento con una gran experiencia, si bien creo tener alguna. O creía, porque él me supera con creces. Me humilla con su sabiduría».

«No dice nada, o sí dice, dice poco. Pregunta cosas cada muy tanto, algunas veces sí y otras no. Murmura mi nombre alguna que otra vez, pide, demanda. Quiere todo de mí...».

—Me mira, sí. Me mira fijamente, sin parpadear.

Alisha enmudeció.

«Me mira, me humilla, me confunde con sus ojos. Son esos ojos quienes me dan placer. Son planetas inmensos, son galaxias infinitas...».

—Estás hasta la médula por él, Marron. ¡Te brillan los ojos! Me enterneces. —Alisha le sonrió honestamente, sin dobles sentidos—. ¿Se lo has dicho?

Negó con la cabeza. Aún, pese a ello, sonreía.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo soy su amante.

«Me lo dice con sus ojos».

Pero era mejor ser eso a no ser nada.

—Marron...

—Es mejor ser su compañera en la cama que ser una anónima en su mundo, Alisha. Es triste, lo sé, pero es así...

—No deberías conformarte con tan poco. ¡Ten un poco de orgullo, mujer!

La esperanza de la última mirada del domingo la abandonó.

—No puedo. No frente a él...

No frente a la persona que la despojaba de su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón tan sólo mirarla fijamente en medio de lo insoportable. Al hombre que la poseía por deseo; el que escuchaba atentamente, como si de una palabra santa se tratara, sus demencias hechas relatos.

No frente a Trunks Brief.

* * *

><p><strong>MARTES<strong>

* * *

><p>—Pan, ¡mierda! —bramó Bra—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Si estás de mal humor lo lamento, pero no derroches tu furia sobre mí, ¿eh? ¡Soy más malhumorada que tú! No en vano soy hija de mi padre.<p>

«Ni me nombres a tu padre».

No ahora, continuó pidiendo en pensamientos.

Mas no, reflexionó después. El rencor hacia el príncipe de los saiyan ya no la ponía incómoda. Había prescripto al fin. Pese a la burla de los ojos negros del más severo ceño, la negativa de entrenarla, el rechazo lo suficientemente poderoso como para barrer su orgullo de un simple movimiento, Pan no sentía frustración, no por él.

El problema era Trunks.

No se atrevía a preguntarle a Bra. Indagar abriría ante su amiga la posibilidad de interminables preguntas que no sentía deseos de responder. El calor todavía la abrumaba. ¿Qué significaba? En su inocencia, injustificada por su edad y justificada por la experiencia prácticamente nula que tenía con los hombres, el calor era un desconocido.

Hacía dos días que le había mandado el mensaje de texto; hacía dos días que aguardaba por una respuesta.

Y nada.

Lo había olvidado, era obvio. ¿Podía culparlo? No. Trunks era, ante todo, un hombre ocupado. Trabajaba mucho, tenía problemas inherentes a cualquier persona, y era, ni más ni menos, Trunks Brief, el empresario más exitoso de la última década, viudo de una mujer tan _eterna_ como Isabelle Cort.

No podía culparlo. ¿Qué era, después de todo, ella para él? La amiga de su hermana menor, la sobrina de su mejor amigo; una Son.

Una híbrida, así como él.

No tenía conexión con ella. Lo había olvidado, sí, porque ella no era para él más que alguien lejano, como una prima, a quien no le debía nada.

Entonces, ¿por qué había gastado energías en buscarla, hablarle y abrazarla?

¿Por qué se había preocupado por ella?

¿Por qué se había producido, entre ellos, tan cálida empatía?

—Bueno, veo que no vas a responderme. —Bra refunfuñó a su lado—. En un rato empieza mi clase. Te veo a la salida.

—Ok.

Una vez sola, acariciada por la sombra que el árbol del parque frente a la universidad producía, sacó su móvil de la mochila. Lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué prometes algo si no vas a cumplirlo?

* * *

><p><strong>MIÉRCOLES<strong>

* * *

><p>La librería, cuna de la paz. Perderse entre mesas, anaqueles, encerrada entre paredes abarrotadas, siempre había sido <em>el<em> placer. Caminaba en silencio, buscando sin buscar. Títulos conocidos, muchos por haberlos leído, otros por saberlos existentes y algunos, cada vez más, por desprecio, detenían de tanto en tanto su andar. Los quería a todos, pero no quería a ninguno. Sólo quería una cosa.

Una persona.

Aún no sabía nada de Trunks, mas no se sentía preocupada por ello. Aún faltaba para la noche del viernes acostumbrada, momento donde los pares en la desesperación podían permitirse lo más crudo de la demencia, juntos, alejados del mundo, acompañados en la perversión.

Compró un libro de poesía de un autor del surrealismo, más por vicio que por haber meditado la adquisición, y al salir, y al caminar por las calles del Distrito 2, tan abarrotadas de gente como la librería de libros, frenó en una tienda de ropa. Liquidación por cierre. Un vestido rosa brillaba en la vitrina, le susurraba deseos al oído. Entró, se lo probó; le quedaba pintado. Lo sacó a cuotas, pues era un poco más caro de lo que podía gastar. Fue hacia su casa en autobús, sus ojos fijos en los ojos de las personas que atravesaban las calles, ignorantes del atrevimiento de su curiosidad. Al llegar, con el atardecer en su punto clave adornando mágicamente el cielo, se quitó la ropa. Frenó ante el espejo de su cuarto, situado tras la puerta. Su ropa interior blanca, sencilla tanto arriba como abajo, le daba ese maldito aire angelical. No soportaba esa mentira; sin embargo, continuó observándose. Se percató, repentinamente, de que se veía más bella que de costumbre. Lucía sensual; se sentía sensual.

El reflejo decía obviedades: se estaba convirtiendo en una Marron nueva, una que destilaba el _significado _que Trunks, su amante, le daba con cada noche, tarde y mañana de pasión. Era una mujer sensual porque él la hacía sensual. Era bella porque los ojos azules la habían hecho suya repetidas veces.

Era perfecta porque él, la _perfección_ hecha hombre, le hacía serlo.

Se sonrió, algo que jamás había hecho ante su imagen en el espejo. No tenía nada que envidiarle a su madre.

Era perfecta, Trunks la hacía perfecta con cara roce íntimo de sus ojos azules sobre ella, toda ella.

* * *

><p><strong>JUEVES<strong>

* * *

><p>—Hija —llamó Gohan, apostado en el umbral de la puerta de su estudio—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?<p>

Pan tragó saliva.

Fue hacia el estudio, ingresó, y más tuvo para sorprenderse cuando su padre cerró la puerta. En silencio, la muchacha atisbó la biblioteca llenada a través de los años. Como siempre cuando de ese lugar se trataba, se sintió pequeña frente a tan imponente símbolo de conocimiento.

—Hace días que no te veo entrenar. ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Gohan al fin.

«¿Soy tan obvia?».

Por supuesto, se dijo. Para ella, exteriorizar todo lo que le pasaba era tan natural que no podía detenerlo, no cuando lo que le pasaba ocupaba absolutamente todo su cerebro.

Cuatro días desde el bendito mensaje de texto; ni una ínfima respuesta. Ni una palabra; el silencio más incómodo.

—No me pasa nada —musitó.

Gohan se acercó a ella con pasos cortos, lentos, apacibles, calmados al igual que sus ojos. Se detuvo frente a ella. Después de escrutarla largamente. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de su hija.

—Sé que te frustras, pero debes tener paciencia. —Sonrisa cálida, una que sólo su padre era capaz de esbozar con tanta perfección.

Pan desvió la mirada; la centró en el escritorio de madera de pino laqueada plagado de papeles, libros, una _laptop_ y demás cosas relacionadas a alguien como Gohan.

—Ya no se estén preocupando por mí —pidió no de muy buena forma. Al darse cuenta de la severidad de su tono, aclaró la garganta para proseguir con detallada calma—. Estaré bien, papá. Es sólo que quería darme unos días de descanso para entrenar más duro la semana que viene.

—¡Es cierto! —Su padre rió—. Planeabas pelear con Trunks, ¿verdad?

Su mirada, esta vez, escapó hacia la biblioteca. Estudió el lomo del libro más gordo. ¿Qué decía? No alcanzaba a ver bien.

Perder el tiempo así, con semejante nimiedad, era mejor que responder esa pregunta.

—¿Pan? —Gohan la buscó, sin éxito, con la mirada.

—Sí, en algún momento... pelearemos. —Empezó a alejarse paso a paso.

Una vez a un metro de su padre, se aproximó al libro que había estudiado a distancia. Era un diccionario.

—¿En algún momento, dices? Ya pasaron varios días desde lo del escándalo. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

—¡NO! —respondió a la velocidad de la luz. No se movió ni un ápice de su sitio—. Ha-hablé con él el domingo, me dijo que podíamos entrenar unas semanas más para luego... eh... pelear —mintió.

—Bueno, está bien que entrenen con tiempo. Será una gran batalla.

—Sí, lo será.

«No lo será jamás».

Pues él se había olvidado de la promesa. La había hecho en vano, tanto que Pan, ahora, no lo soportaba. Deseaba esa batalla como nada en el mundo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo llenar ese vacío? Ya se había ilusionado demasiado como para poder simplemente olvidarlo.

—Me voy a estudiar, papi.

Debido a la mención que funcionaba como palabra mágica en su padre, éste no tardó en despedirla. Estudia, mi amor, le dijo. Esa siempre era la prioridad. Mas no lo era para Pan, quien al llegar a su cuarto, al recorrerlo con las pupilas desganadamente, tomó entre sus manos lo único que le merecía algún tipo de interés. Retornó al libro de Isabelle Cort, a las hermosas fotografías; a aquel ser inaccesible, ese que no le contestaba aún el inocente mensaje de texto enviado cuatro días atrás, mostrándose accesible ante quien fuera su mujer.

Los ojos, accesibles; la _perfección_.

«Solamente quería volver a verte...».

Para buscar lo que escondía tras la inaccesibilidad en cuanto sus orbes negros y los azules imposibles del hermano de su amiga hicieran contacto.

Quería mirarlo a los ojos.

Quería que él la mirara como miraba a Isabelle Cort.

* * *

><p><strong>VIERNES<strong>

* * *

><p>No era algo inconsciente: miraba el móvil siempre que tenía oportunidad, a propósito. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para dejar de atisbarlo, para olvidarlo al fondo de su cartera. Trunks no daba señales de vida.<p>

—_Te llamo en estos días. _

¿Estaría ocupado? Quizá, intentó convencerse. No lo logró. No podía abandonar el pensamiento, la idea, el anhelo. Quería noticias de su demonio.

Última vez en mirar el móvil: nada.

Se puso de pie, rodeó con pasos inseguros el escritorio y se detuvo frente a sus alumnos.

—Buen, cuéntenme qué les pareció el poema de la clase anterior. —Su voz temblaba. No le importó que algún alumno pudiera notarlo.

Nada le importaba.

—A mí me dio miedo, era como demasiado... ¡no sé! Demasiado exagerado —comentó una muchacha situada hacia el fondo del aula. Todos se rieron de ella.

Otros opinaron, pero muy escuetamente. Marron no se esforzaba por animarlos a participar más. Se aburría mientras explicaba la metáfora que iba más allá de las palabras, potenciada por el nulo interés de quienes ni siquiera la miraban mientras hablaba. Ellos estaban tan poco interesados como ella en el intercambio obligado de palabras.

¿Estaría ocupado?

¿Estaría bien?

«Eso espero...».

* * *

><p>—¡Llegué! —anunció cerrando la puerta.<p>

Al fin en Paoz.

Caminó pesadamente hacia la sala, donde su abuela tejía, su abuelo bostezaba y su madre hablaba trivialidades con Oob, todos en los sofás entorno a la mesa ratona cuyo centro era ocupado por flores del jardín. Eran, en esta ocasión, unos jazmines. Chichi siempre los renovaba. Oob, al verla, se puso de pie.

—Buenas tardes, Pan —saludó amablemente. Pese al tono respetuoso, Pan supo instantáneamente que la sonrisa que él le dedicaba especialmente era una fachada: estaba visiblemente afectado. Por algo, por alguien; por ella misma—. Voy a entrenar. Te dejo mi lugar; siéntate con tu mamá.

Sin que ella pudiera objetar, le pasó por al lado, sus ojos arrastrándose por el suelo. Al final de sus palabras, la sonrisa fue insostenible.

Algo recorrió el interior de la joven Son. Se sorprendió al sentirse tan culpable. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía sobremanera que no se estaba comportando correctamente con él. Estaba echando sobre Oob un rencor que, a decir verdad, sí iba parcialmente dirigido a él, por lo menos en parte. Era un rencor por el que él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad. Ella era culpable, por inmadura, por temerle a lo que significaba hacerle frente a la situación. Si nunca le hubiera permitido besarla, si le hubiera dicho desde el vamos que ella no sentía lo mismo, todo hubiera sido más sencillo. Y allí estaba, tomando decisiones equivocadas de nuevo. No fue tras él como la tensión lo pedía; se quedó charlando con su madre, intentando a través de aquello olvidar, posponer, huir del cara a cara que Oob merecía. Porque él no era malo; al contrario.

Ella era mala.

Eso pensaba de sí misma.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de la cena. Oob no apareció, aduciendo, según su abuelo, quien había ido a buscarlo, que iba a entrenar un poco más y que no sentía apetito. Después de la comida, su cuarto, el techo de los secretos donde enterraba siempre su mirada oscura.

Se sintió una porquería, más aún cuando recordó el mensaje de texto, el pedido, la respuesta que nunca había llegado.

Si _él_ hubiera respondido, por lo menos tendría una excusa para entrenar; una efímera excusa para sonreír.

Entrenar duro, pelear con _él_...

Verlo.

Pero no había caso. No había ni un motivo para sonreír.

* * *

><p>La cama, de repente, era tan inmensa como el amor que le subyugaba las venas. La cama era tan fría que temblar era menester.<p>

Algo faltaba, alguien faltaba.

No iba a pegar un ojo en toda la noche, simplemente lo supo, fue evidente. Marron apretó los párpados, contuvo un llanto que, vehemente, intentaba salir de ella.

—Trunks...

* * *

><p><strong>SÁBADO<strong>

* * *

><p>Cortó el móvil y lo lanzó sobre el escritorio. Era Bra. Le había dicho que por qué no salían a tomar algo, oferta que Pan, decidida, declinó. No sentía ánimos de hacer nada. No quería ir a ninguna parte. Prefería permanecer allí, en Paoz, aburrida como estaba, sin obligarse a socializar. Tampoco pensaba en entrenar, mucho menos en usar internet.<p>

Dio un rápido vistazo a su habitación, perdida. ¿Qué podía hacer?

«Mirar la luna...».

Sí, era una idea fabulosa.

Tomó un abrigo y, antes de salir, observó el reloj con forma de dragón que su padre le había regalado cuando era niña debido a su parecido a Shenlong; eran las 11 de la noche. ¿Tan tarde la había llamado Bra? ¡Menos mal que no había aceptado! La princesita amaba desvelarse, algo que Pan, aplicada a los horarios por lo estricto de sus entrenamientos, aborrecía.

Salió de su cuarto y besó a sus padres, quienes estaban a punto de acostarse, cosa que sus abuelos ya habían hecho. Se alejó, al fin, de su casa. Con pasos lentos, tan calmos como la esencia del bosque y la noche, tan contrarios a lo acelerado de su pecho, avanzó por el espacio. Entre las ramas de los árboles que intentaban censurar al cielo, vislumbró la luna. Hermosa, destacando por sobre todo y todos en el universo que apreciaba a su alrededor, la luna la hizo sonreír. Trepó de un salto al árbol acostumbrado, se sentó en la rama más gruesa, se entregó a la contemplación del satélite infestado de _significado_. Amaba la luna; ésta era capaz de hacerle olvidar cuanto sentimiento de congoja pudiera tener en el corazón.

Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que, con la luna frente a ella inclusive, se hizo inexorablemente presente.

Se sonrojó.

Esa luna, tan pura, tan llena de _significado_ para una guerrera como ella. La luna, accesible a partir de una sola mirada, tan entregada a quien se entregaba a ella.

—Trunks...

Se sorprendió al suspirar justamente _ese_ nombre. ¿Por qué lo recordaba en tan desafortunado momento? ¿Por qué le permitía invadir su mente en el preciado instante de intimidad que compartía con la luna?

¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué Trunks?

—_Veo a Pan como una prima, como una sobrina o hermana; no como una mujer. _

—Una _segunda hermana_ para él... —susurró luego de repasar en su mente las palabras que él había proferido en la entrevista de Donna Star.

¿Pero por qué le dolía? La puntada en su pecho le hacía saber que le _molestaba _que las cosas fueran de esa manera.

—_Todos los problemas tienen solución. Todos menos uno. _

Eso era.

Sonrió pese a sentir cómo una oleada de tristeza la cubría por completo. Desde que había escuchado esa frase, evidentemente referida a la muerte de Isabelle, que sentía pena por él. Y no, no era sólo pena: era empatía, pura; era desear que él pudiera salir adelante. Era lo mismo que había rezado frente a la tumba de la fotógrafa en el cuarto aniversario de su muerte. Haz que Trunks sea el de antes. Sino tendrá frío para siempre.

Era desearle eso al hombre inaccesible que se había expuesto ante los medios para hacer que la gente se olvidara de ella. El hombre noble que volvía inaccesible su tristeza, que la vivía solo, sin nadie alrededor.

El hombre muerto de frío, petrificado, frente al ataúd de quien fuera su mujer.

Siempre que veía a Trunks, sin importar el momento ni el contexto, ella lo veía ahí, con los ojos vaciados, hecho una estatua de hielo ante la eternidad de Isabelle.

Quería ayudarlo, sabiendo que desear algo tan absurdo carecía de sentido. Quería abrazarlo, acompañarlo.

Quería darle calor a la persona más fría que había conocido en su vida.

Era eso, sí. Era eso, no otra cosa.

Quería darle calor.

Quería que él se lo diera a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Aprietas mi cuello. Siento cómo mi rostro empieza a adormecerse por tu fuerza. El placer me invade; la muerte también.<em>

_Pero no._

_Despierto, fría, sola. Despierto y no hay señales de ti, mi demonio._

_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Por qué me dejas así? Prefiero morir en tus brazos que vivir condenada, vacía, alejada de ti..._

Marron cerró la _netbook_, fastidiada. Las lágrimas se agolparon al borde de sus ojos. Lloró con aplastante convicción, sin reprimirse, incluso sin un ápice de culpa. La vista se le nublaba por causa de las lágrimas.

Se había aburrido de ella.

Ya no volvería a llamarla.

Ya no volvería a invitarla a la utopía.

Lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>DOMINGO<strong>

* * *

><p>—Marron... —Krilin limpió su boca con una servilleta. La depositó sobre la mesa, en el mismo lugar donde, antes, descansaba. Llenó los ojos de su hija con los suyos—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.<p>

—Estoy bien, papi, en serio —respondió la mujer, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte. Si su padre la miraba fijamente en momento de tristeza, por lo general terminaba llorando; era mejor evitarle ese disgusto—. Tuve mucho trabajo, los niños están un poco intratables, eso es todo. —Su padre siguió indagando. ¿Tienes problemas con el director? ¿Hubo algún conflicto entre los niños? ¿No deberías trabajar un poco menos? Su cabeza se encargó de responder. No, no y no.

—Se te ve agotada, más delgada. ¡No puedo verte así, me preocupo mucho! Ya sé que te estoy molestando con tanta pregunta, hija, pero no puedo verte mal. —Quizá por los nervios, rió levemente, apenado.

Qué dulce era su padre, con esa mirada que, a pesar de los 63 años que portaba en el cuerpo, denotaba una inocencia innata. Su padre era el ser más dulce que hubiera conocido en su vida. Qué poco digna, de repente y como siempre, se sintió de tanto hombre.

—Déjala, Krilin. —Su madre palmeó la espalda de éste—. Marron te lo diría. Si algo ocurriera, ya lo sabrías. —Fría en apariencia, atisbó a Marron, quien no creyó necesario esquivarla. Su madre jamás había podido leerle la mirada; ella no representaba un peligro para la reserva que anhelaba mantener—. Ya es hora de marcharnos, ¿vamos a lo de Bulma?

—¡S-sí! —Krilin giró hacia su mujer y le sonrió—. Creo que hoy también irá Yamcha. ¡Vamos! —Y volvió a su hija, que al notar que su padre la miraba entregó los ojos al plato con un trozo de carne a la mitad y una ensalada prácticamente ignorada—. ¿Quieres venir, hija? ¡A Bra le dará gusto verte!

«No es momento».

Se negó. Krilin, persistente como pocos, le insistió.

—No, papi... Prefiero ir a casa y dormir un rato.

—¡Oh, vamos! Te distraerás un poco, lo prometo. Yamcha sabe hacerte reír. ¡Quiero verte reír! Estás muy caída hoy...

Ya no pudo esquivarle los ojos. Quiso llorar, se contuvo con fuerzas desconocidas. Su padre sabía cómo convencerla, sin importar sobre qué disparate lo hiciera.

—De acuerdo...

Se arrepintió en el preciso instante en que terminó de proferir las palabras condenatorias.

Ya en el auto de sus padres, sentada sola en la parte de atrás, se entregó a la ventana, a la gente que caminaba por el centro de la capital, a los autos que hacían sonar sus bocinas obstinadamente, intentando apurarse un poco más, siempre un poco más. Abrió un poco la ventana, ahogada.

Trunks no la había llamado, no la había invitado a desesperarse junto a él. No había habido pares desesperados, dementes en las sombras, labios contra párpados. No había habido nada. Las venas hervían; necesitaba su droga.

—Hija, ¿estás bien? —inquirió su padre nuevamente. Su madre, por su parte, se limitó a observarla por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sí, me falta un poco el aire, eso es todo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó 18, visiblemente extrañada.

—A veces... me pasa.

Imploraba por su droga. Apretó los puños en sus rodillas, segura de que ningún espejo podría delatar su acción. Ya no lo soportaba más.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no la llamaba? ¿Por qué no cumplía su promesa?

—_Te llamo en estos días._

Cuánta crueldad en palabras tan llenas de _significado_. Cuánta crueldad.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh, Pan! Ya llegaste. —Bulma, luego de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, se acercó a la nieta de su buen amigo Gokuh con la única intención de abrazarla. La rodeó con sus brazos, expresando el cariño que siempre, debido a la cercanía que tenía con su hija, sin contar el hecho de que fuera una Son, le había tenido—. ¿Almorzaste?<p>

—Sí, Bulma. Mi abuela me llenó de comida...

—¡Esa Chichi! Qué preguntas hago. Bueno, espero te quedes hasta tarde, en un rato vienen Krilin, 18 y Yamcha.

—¿En serio? —La joven no ocultó su emoción.

—¡Sí! Yamcha anda por la ciudad, así que invité a Krilin y 18 para que pudiéramos verlo. Invité a tu abuelo, pero sabes cómo es...

—Reunión de viejos, aburrido —exclamó Bra, sentada sobre la mesada de la cocina, sus piernas cruzadas y su gesto indiferente.

—Bájate, niña. —Bulma la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Ah, mamá! Perdóname por no sentir apego hacia los _insectos_ —musitó Bra, obedeciendo a regañadientes a su progenitora.

—¡Igualita a tu padre! Caso perdido...

—Bra, vamos a tu habitación... ¡Bulma, avísanos cuando vengan! Me gustaría saludarlos.

La mujer asintió. Justo cuando lo hizo, el timbre sonó.

—Ve a abrirles, hija. ¡Y los tratas bien! A ver si se te van los malos modales de Vegeta... ¡Hace un día entero que no lo veo! Sigue ahí, en la cámara de gravedad. Menos mal que por lo menos no te gusta entrenar, ¡sino...!

—¡Bah! Ahí voy. —La joven se alejó de su madre y su amiga, quienes la siguieron hasta la puerta. La observaron a distancia—. ¿Quién es? —Alguien respondió al otro lado. Bra refunfuñó, carraspeó y abrió—. Ho... ¡MARRON! —Se abalanzó sobre la rubia, feliz—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Me alegra tanto!

—Ho-hola, Bra... —susurró Marron, sin saber cómo reaccionar—. ¿Cómo estás...? Eh...

—¡Marron, qué sorpresa! —exclamó Bulma luego de saludar a su amigo de la infancia y su mujer. Se acercó a la hija de éstos con una sonrisa y la abrazó—. No sabía que venías.

—Disculpa si soy molestia...

—¡Ay, tonta! —Bulma palmeó tan fuerte en la espalda a la hija de Krilin que ésta, sin esperar el golpe, terminó algunos pasos más adelante—. ¡Nunca eres molestia! Si sabes que me encanta verte. Eres la versión menos antipática de tu madre.

—Lo mismo digo respecto a Trunks y Vegeta y a Bra y tú, Bulma —afirmó 18, indiferente, cruzada de brazos como era su costumbre.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Pues que tu hija, si bien es bastante antipática también, por lo menos no lo es tanto como tú.

—¡Si soy una mujer encantadora! No como _otras_...

—¡Por lo menos no soy falsa! Como...

—¡¿Cómo quién, a ver?! ¡¿Cómo quién?!

Bra tomó a Marron con una mano y a Pan con la otra. Las arrastró por la sala, pasando de lado a las enardecidas mujeres y a un Krilin tan apenado como atemorizado por la furia desatada entre ambas.

—Vamos a mi habitación —susurró a quienes asía lejos de allí.

Una vez en el pasillo, en dirección al destino mencionado por la princesita, Marron y Pan se percataron de la presencia de la otra. Sin dejar de caminar, tironeadas por Bra, se observaron. Apenas atinaron a sonreír levemente, ambas apenadas.

—Hola, Marron...

—Hola, Pan...

Llegaron a la habitación, entraron y Bra las soltó para cerrar la puerta. Invitó a Marron a sentarse en su inmensa cama de cobijas fucsias ubicada en medio de la habitación. La rubia obedeció mecánicamente y se sentó en la punta, hecha un manojo de nervios imperceptible para su anfitriona, mas no para Pan, quien se sentó a su lado. Iba a hablarle cuando Bra, con su potente voz a cuestas, llamó la atención de ambas:

—¡Ah, Marron! ¿Sabes? Mañana salgo con un chico, se llama Dave, es un muchacho muy guapo, pelirrojo y de ojos color café... ¡Me encanta! Pero es un poco lento. ¡Intento provocarlo pero es inútil! A lo mejor me das una mano eligiendo atuendo para mañana... ¿Qué tal?

—Bueno —farfulló sin entender del todo cómo había llegado a esa situación.

—¡Ahora vengo! —La princesita abrió la puerta que conducía a su inmenso guardarropa, que según cálculos de Marron debía ser más grande que su departamento entero, y desapareció.

Silencio. Ni Pan ni Marron habló. ¿Qué podían decir? Era como la vez del centro comercial: respetaban la timidez de la otra, sin ser capaces y sin desear perturbarla con preguntas formales y comentarios triviales de la vida. Marron, sin embargo, giró levemente hacia la híbrida, quien tenía la mirada perdida en sus zapatos, justo como ella antes de atisbarla. Se veía nerviosa. Pan la contempló de soslayo y se topó, inesperadamente, con los ojos celestes fijos en ella.

Confundidas, ambas rieron.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco nerviosa —comentó Marron.

—Pensaba lo mismo de ti.

Se revolvieron en sus asientos a la vez, provocando temblor en el colchón. Volvieron a reír.

—Estoy un poco histérica, eso es todo —comentó Pan, sus mejillas hermosamente rosadas.

—Me siento de forma parecida —afirmó Marron. Ahora, ambas miraban el suelo.

Silencio, de nuevo. Bra apareció con un vestido _strapless_ tan fucsia como la colcha de su cama, largo y suelto hasta las rodillas, apretado en el torso.

—¿Qué tal me veo?

—Te queda precioso —dijo Marron, sonriente, más relajada de lo que se creía capaz de estar.

—Es lindo —agregó Pan con cierta indiferencia.

—Ay, Pan... ¡A ti no te creo! Ni me estás mirando.

—Lo siento, no me gusta ningún tipo de vestido.

—Lo sé. ¡Menos mal que Marron apareció! —Bra rió brevemente—. Bueno, estoy entre este y el negro, a ver... ¡Me cambio en un minuto!

Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pan y Marron, negro y dorado, volvieron a estar a solas. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la princesita retornó unos minutos después. Lucía un vestido corto, estilo _babydoll_, negro y con detalles de encaje en los bordes y las mangas.

—Muy zorra —dijo sin pelos en la lengua Pan.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Cómo me dices algo así?!

—El otro, a pesar del color fuerte, es mucho más delicado —opinó la rubia, su forma de hablar más medida que la de la guerrera.

Las híbridas enmudecieron ante sus palabras. Tan fina, tan medida en su vocabulario. Marron era una dama.

Bra fue hacia el espejo del tocador que estaba situado justo delante de su cama. Se miró por minutos enteros, hasta ser capaz de proferir algo:

—Sí, es un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo?

—Zorra. —Pan se mordía las uñas, más lejana a las presentes que nunca.

—Demonios... —Bra continuó apreciándose a través del reflejo—. Este tendré que guardarlo para alguna _noche especial_. Tú sabes, Pan... ¡Ah, no! Tú _no sabes_ lo que es una _noche especial_...

—¡¿Cuándo mierda piensas dejar de burlarte de mí por ser virgen?!

Marron se sorprendió, fijando la vista en la joven Son. Si no se equivocaba, Pan tenía 20 años. A esa edad, en la sociedad en la que vivían, ser virgen no era algo que pudiera denominarse como _común_. Claro que ella la había perdido aún más tarde, pero...

—¡A ver cuándo le haces caso al pobre Oob! Ya no debe aguantar el deseo de tomarte contra un árbol de Paoz...

—¡BRA! No me nombres a Oob... ¡NO ME LO NOMBRES!

Silencio, y en esta oportunidad fue por demás incómodo. Pan estaba superada por la histeria.

—Eh, no es para tanto... —Bra, entendiendo que su amiga hablaba muy en serio, intentó bajar los humos con una voz más conciliadora que la que solía usar—. Sólo bromeaba...

—No bromees si no sabes. —Pan se cruzó de brazos y respiró fuerte, a lo mejor intentando contenerse de algo.

—Oh, oh... —Bra se encogió de hombros—. No me has contado... ¡Cuenta! —Giró hacia Marron—. Obviamente, tú eres de confianza —le dijo. Volvió a su amiga y allí se quedó—. Cuenta, Pan... ¿Qué pasó?

—No quiero hablar de eso. No es por ti, Marron, te lo juro. No quiero hablar del tema, eso es todo.

Marron levantó su mano y acarició el cabello de Pan. Al sentir la caricia, la saiyan dio un respingo; no tardó en calmarse y sonreír.

—No te preocupes —pidió la rubia—. No te pongas nerviosa, todo está bien.

—G-gracias...

Se sonrieron nuevamente, sin sospechar que en sus cabezas había un mismo nombre brillando. Ambas pensaban en esa persona: era él el motivo de los nervios y la irritación, de los silencios prolongados. _Él_ era todos los motivos a la vez. Y el nombre, de repente, fue pronunciado por Bra:

—Bueno... Cambiemos de tema. ¡Pan! ¿Recuerdas que iba a contarte algo en la cocina? —La de cabello negro asintió, relajándose levemente. El rostro de la princesita se ensombreció antes de que prosiguiera—. Estoy un poco preocupada por Trunks, ¿saben? A ver si me aconsejan, porque ya no sé qué hacer.

Dos de los tres corazones, entonces, se paralizaron. Se miraron casi sabiendo que la otra estaba igual de perturbada, aunque era imposible que lo supieran, ni siquiera que lo intuyeran. Se miraron la una a la otra y vieron, Marron en los negros y Pan en los celestes, un reflejo del propio nerviosismo. De alguna manera, la empatía fluyó alrededor de sus cuerpos.

—¿Tr-Trunks? —farfulló Pan—. ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

Marron alejó sus ojos de ella, también de Bra: los puso en el otro punto de la habitación, donde ninguna de las adolescentes pudiera notarlos.

—Hace días que está raro. En realidad, siempre está raro, pero ahora es más notorio. —Bra se sentó entre ambas y frunció el ceño: estaba realmente preocupada, se le notaba a la legua—. Mamá habló con él el viernes, después de que no se dignara a atenderle el teléfono en toda la semana. Le dijo que ella y yo podíamos acompañarlo a la sesión de fotos que tenía ayer para una revista de Z Medios, pero él se negó, o eso me dijo mamá. Al parecer, Susu, la que era amiga de Isabelle, estuvo en su departamento toda la semana. Trunks estuvo llegando tarde y saliendo temprano del trabajo, no cumplió los horarios que suele cumplir. ¡El lunes ni siquiera apareció en la oficina! Todo esto es por algo, no por cualquier cosa...

Marron estrujó sus rodillas y Pan apretó los puños. Para ambas, de un instante al otro, todo pareció tener sentido.

—¿Por qué es, Bra? —inquirió en un hilo de voz Marron, su tono símbolo de algo indescifrable. Pan, al escucharla, sintió su piel helar. Fue una voz siniestra, hija de una situación retorcida.

—Debe estar deprimido. Cuando está así, sólo llama a Susu; creo que ni a Goten llama. Debe estar en época de extrañar a Isa.

Marron se puso de pie abruptamente. Se alejó de ambas, sus pasos en apariencia calmados, atropellados si se los apreciaba en mayor detalle. Se detuvo frente a la biblioteca, de espaldas a ellas.

—¿_Extrañarla_...? —inquirió la rubia con el mismo tono sepulcral de antes.

Las híbridas se miraron la una a la otra. ¿Qué le ocurría a Marron? Bra olvidó rápido el asunto; Pan, en cambio, le prestó más atención que nunca.

—Trunks, desde que Isa murió, pasa por etapas —explicó la hermana de quien hablaban—, es como un círculo vicioso... Hay épocas donde no la nombra, épocas donde parece ni siquiera recordarla, épocas donde parece enfadado con ella, vaya a saber uno por qué. Y en las épocas donde no contesta los llamados, escapa a las responsabilidades y ni a pelear con mi padre viene, es en la época donde está deprimido. Debe estar mal; lo triste es que no se deja acompañar por nadie, sólo por Susu y quizá por Goten. Ni mis padres ni yo somos compañía grata para él en momentos así.

La princesita frunció el ceño una vez más. Pan, aunque sin dejar de observar a Marron, rodeó los hombros de su mejor amiga.

—Tranquila... —susurró.

Bra rió.

—Ya sé, pero no es fácil... Me cansa verlo así; ya pasó demasiado tiempo. Desearía que él, en algún momento... —Antes de poder terminar la frase, su móvil sonó. Una canción de Miss Mimi invadió los oídos de las presentes.

_No hay reproche, no hay dolor_

_Cuando te tengo a mi lado, sólo importa el calor_

Marron cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

«Esa maldita canción...».

La de Onix, la del primer beso, la de los pares en la desesperación unidos en pos de la locura y el sexo. La canción de Touji y Alice, de los dos extraños que resultaron no serlo.

_Resguardados del universo_

_Sin temor a lo externo_

_No hay más por hacer_

_Hay mucho por sentir_

¿La canción de los dos extraños que no volverían a unirse? Los dos dementes que ya no volverían a anularse el uno al otro.

Los pares, separados.

Más fuerza en sus párpados. Tapó su boca con una de sus manos, ignorando que Pan, pese a que no podía ver su rostro desde la posición donde se encontraba, sí notaba el temblor de su cuerpo. Marron temblaba, y Pan no entendía absolutamente nada.

Bra atendió el móvil, poniendo fin a la tortura y los interrogantes.

—¿Goten? —balbuceó sorprendida—. ¡Ho... hola! No sabía que eras tú, no tenía tu número registrado. ¡¿Cuándo lo cambiaste?! —Se sonrojó—. ¿Eh? Sí, aquí estoy, ¿sientes mi ki? —Risas—. ¿Eh? ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Pares también? ¿Qué sucede? No, no estoy sola, estoy con Pan y Marron. —Un silencio. Extrañadísima, giró hacia Pan, quien con su rostro le hizo un gesto de duda. ¿Para qué iba a llamar a Bra su tío? La hija de Vegeta, con la mano que no sujetaba el aparato, pidió paciencia. Escuchaba atentamente a su interlocutor mientras giraba por toda la habitación—. ¿Quieres...? Bueno, de acuerdo. ¿En diez minutos? Perfecto. Los espero en la puerta, sí, así esquivamos a mi madre. ¡Ok! —Y colgó.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —inquirió Pan saltando de la cama—. ¡¿Era mi tío?! ¡Cuenta!

Bra rió por lo absurdo de la situación.

—Dijo que Pares y él quieren hablar conmigo, que en diez minutos estarán aquí. Es extraño. ¡No me dio ni una pista! ¿Para qué será? —Lanzó el móvil sobre el colchón—. Voy a la puerta. Quédense aquí, veré qué sucede.

—Bueno... —Pan volteó hacia Marron, quien parecía una estatua más que un ser vivo. Estaba petrificada frente a la biblioteca, de espaldas. Volvió a su amiga—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Quédate con ella. —Bra señaló a la hija de Krilin—. Marron, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —farfulló después de respirar hondo.

—En un rato vuelvo.

Una vez Bra abandonó la habitación, Pan caminó lentamente hacia Marron.

—¿Segura que...? —preguntó dubitativa, sin lograr adivinar con qué tono debía dirigirse a quien aún parecía una estatua.

Marron finalmente se mostró ante ella. Giró rápidamente y forzó una sonrisa. Pan no se la creyó.

—Estoy bien.

Pan atinó a sonreírle. De pronto, un _déjà vu _cruzó ante sus ojos. La sonrisa se borró.

—_¿Te gustaban sus fotos, verdad?_

«Marron lloraba desconsoladamente en el velatorio de Isabelle».

¿Acaso se sensibilizaba al escuchar hablar de ella? ¿Sería su admiradora, como siempre había pensado?

¿O por qué? ¿Por qué el llanto en el velatorio? ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo ahora?

—¿Sabes...? —Pan avanzó hacia Marron y se detuvo a su lado. Observó la biblioteca—, hace unos días leí un libro de Isabelle. —Fue hacia su mochila, tirada en el suelo junto a la puerta, y volvió a la blonda. Sacó el libro mencionado y se lo enseñó—. ¿Lo has leído? Me gustó mucho... —Sonrisa final, acompañada por un leve rubor.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

Marron forzó una nueva sonrisa.

—Lo leí, sí. Lo leí cuando salió. Tengo todos los libros de Isabelle.

Pan se impresionó.

—¡Vaya! Qué bueno. Me encantan sus comentarios. Claro que no tanto como sus fotos, pero decía cosas muy lindas... —Dudó en seguir, mas se dejó llevar por las palabras—. Ya sabes, las cosas que decía sobre Trunks son demasiado dulces...

El rojo se propagó más por su rostro. Marron, al parecer, se vio contagiada: también se sonrojó. La rubia caminó por el cuarto y retornó a la punta de la cama; Pan la siguió y se sentó a su lado. Con el libro en mano aún, la más joven buscó una foto específica. Al encontrarla, se la enseñó a la hija del mejor amigo de su abuelo.

—Esta es mi favorita —comentó llena de energía, muy a pesar del rubor—. Es impresionante.

—También es... mi favorita.

—¿Eh?

Se miraron la una a la otra, confundidas con y sin motivo. Marron atisbó la foto un momento, alejó sus pupilas de ésta y le sonrió encantadoramente a la guerrera. Se veía hermosa.

—Sus ojos. Dicen demasiadas cosas. —Reanudó la contemplación de la fotografía—. _Ella_ captaba perfectamente la mirada de Trunks. —Entornó los párpados; se veía triste—. Esta foto es perfecta.

«Por él, no por _ella_... Sólo por él».

Era una foto de la sesión de _Z News_. Increíblemente para ambas, aunque no sospecharan que la otra opinaba idénticamente, no se trataba de la foto más conocida de la sesión. Era muy simple: Trunks estaba sentado en el suelo, con la pared pintarrajeada y gastada de fondo. Estaba despeinado en demasía, el delineado de los ojos más corrido que nunca, el traje extremadamente arrugado. Transmitía algo demasiado extraño viniendo de él, el empresario tan poderoso, el saiyan tan talentoso de sangre real: se veía sumamente indefenso. Transmitía algo tan delicado que casi lucía andrógino, mucho más joven de lo que era en ese momento. Era una mirada de niño, no de hombre. No era la foto en sí, en su conjunto, lo impresionante; eran sus ojos, los azules que resaltaban más que el resto de los colores. Todo se veía en escala de grises al lado de ese brillo tan particular. Era un niño, era una ilusión, un sueño.

Era transparente.

—La foto pasó muy inadvertida al lado de otras, donde él transmite más... sensualidad. —Marron rió tímidamente—. Aquí no se ve sensual.

—Está tan aniñado, me parece muy tierno —agregó Pan.

—Sí, es muy tierno en verdad.

Miraron la foto por un minuto entero, cada una ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ajena a la otra. Marron buscaba un instante donde él la hubiera mirado así, sin éxito; Pan reafirmaba las palabras de Bulma: él era inaccesible, pero en esa foto era más accesible que nunca. Era la foto más pura, los ojos más puros, que había visto en su vida.

—Pureza, eso es. —Pan sonrió—. Se ve puro.

—No como ahora...

—¿Marron...? —Pan abandonó la foto y llenó sus ojos con el rostro de la rubia.

Ésta ni se inmutó: continuó estudiando la imagen. La emoción empezó a desbordarla.

—Ahora no tiene esos ojos...

«Sólo los ha tenido para _ella_».

Y por eso _odiaba_ a Isabelle Cort.

Alejó la vista de la foto con un movimiento abrupto de su cabeza.

«Jamás será capaz de mirar así a otra mujer...».

Suspiró con desgano, olvidando incluso que Pan estaba junto a ella.

«Jamás me mirará así...».

—¿Marron...?

Y la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—¡Sobrinita! —Pares se abalanzó sobre Pan, quien logró meter el libro en la mochila antes de que lo hiciera. La ahogó en un abrazo más que efusivo—. ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡Qué linda mi sobrina! ¡Ah! Qué linda, ¡qué linda!

—Ho-hola, _tía_ Pares... —farfulló la joven bajo la pareja de su tío, quien la estrujaba contra la cama—. ¡No puedo... respirar!

—¡Ah! Lo siento, es que me encanta mi sobrinita bonita, toda linda y tierna y... —Pares se levantó. Permaneció frente a la cama, la sonrisa de su rostro perpetua—. ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no vienes a casa. ¡Espero vengas prontito, eh! Compraré muchas, muchas pizzas.

La joven rió por lo bajo. Esa mujer estaba totalmente mal de la cabeza. Más de un tornillo estaba suelto en ese cerebro. Aunque había que admitirlo: era una excelente persona. _Buena_ era una palabra que la definía totalmente.

—Pronto, pronto... —respondió sin aire.

Pares se alejó y recibió un beso de su tío.

—¡Marron! ¿Cómo te va? —Luego, Pares se acercó a saludar a la rubia, quien lucía igual de confundida que Pan—. Ay, no... ¡Ponte de pie y enséñame ese vestido! —Cuando la hija de Krilin obedeció al pedido, la prometida de Goten entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, emocionada. Un vestido color arena suelto. Sus curvas se marcaban por el cinturón que apretaba su cintura—. ¡DIVINO! Te queda espectacular.

—¡Pares, basta! Marron es muy tímida. —Goten palmeó la espalda de su pareja. Cuando ésta le permitió el paso, saludó a la rubia—. ¿Cómo te va? —inquirió después de besarla en la mejilla.

—Bien. —susurró, sonando aún menos convencida de lo que pensó que sonaría—. Creo que será mejor marcharme, para que ustedes puedan hablar tranquilos —habló atropelladamente.

Las palabras fueron una especie de señal para Pan. Marron seguía igual de angustiada que en los últimos instantes de privacidad que habían tenido, mas al parecer luchaba por disimular.

¿Qué ocurría? No lograba entenderlo por más que se esforzaba.

—¡No! —Goten apretó sus hombros con cariño. Sonrió radiantemente—. ¡No es necesario que te marches! No es molestia. Además, ya que estás aquí, podemos _hacerte parte_ también.

—¡Sí! —agregó Pares, detrás del híbrido—. ¡Marron también vendrá!

—¿Qué...? —La rubia se vio abrumada por el sinsentido. Las palabras quedaron atragantadas; no pudo proferir nada más.

—Goten, ¿pueden explicarnos qué sucede? —pidió Bra cruzada de brazos, irritada por lo misterioso de la visita—. ¿De qué hablan?

—Bueno... —El joven Son rascó su cabeza, como siempre. Dejó que la hermana de su amigo se sentara en la cama, junto a Marron y Pan, para empezar. Pares permaneció a su lado—. Verás, Bra: Pares y yo tenemos ganas de hacer una reunión en nuestro departamento la semana que viene. Pensé en invitarlas a ti y a Pan, también a Oob. Marron, por supuesto que tú también vienes.

Pan y Marron enmudecieron. Bra, extrañada, no demoró el pedido de explicaciones:

—¿Y a qué se debe? Digo, no es que seamos tan _unidos_ como para que nos invites así como así. —No endulzó sus palabras ni tampoco el tono con el cual las dijo: dejó muy en claro, al hablar, que no entendía por qué él estaba allí, frente a ella, haciéndole una invitación tan traída de los pelos.

Goten asintió. Se puso serio de un instante al otro, justo como requería la situación.

—Es por Trunks, Bra —dijo—. Lo hago por Trunks.

La princesita derribó la antipatía; sus ojos se vieron opacados por la incertidumbre.

—Justo estaba contándoles a Pan y a Marron que Trunks estuvo muy raro esta semana..., más que de costumbre. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Lo viste?

—Ayer. También durante la semana.

—Yo lo vi ayer —agregó Pares. Pasara lo que pasase, su sonrisa no la abandonaba—. Queremos verlo bien, por eso se nos ocurrió hablar contigo, Bra.

—Sí. —Goten dio varios pasos por la habitación, pensativo—. No puedo decir que esté deprimido. Quizá lo estuvo, pero no lo sé... Estuvo con Susu desde el domingo, ella sigue con él ahora mismo; yo lo vi recién el miércoles.

—¿Y cómo estaba el miércoles? ¿Y ayer? —El tono de Bra fluctuó mientras hablaba—. ¿No estaba deprimido, dices?

—Estaba furioso. Entró en esa meseta suya... Está enfadado con Isabelle.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí.

De pronto, en el ambiente se notó lo evidente: esa conversación era de dos. Los demás sobraban.

—Sé que no tengo por qué estar hablando de esto contigo. Si Trunks se entera me mata, pero no puedo evitarlo: hay que hacer algo, hay que lograr que salga de ese círculo vicioso... No puede seguir así, ya no soporto verlo así.

Bra, pese a lo triste que resultaban las palabras de Goten, sonrió.

—Es lo mismo que pienso yo —afirmó.

—Así que con Pares pensamos en hacer una reunión, algo distendido y positivo, alejado de recuerdos. A Trunks le encanta reunirse con nosotros en la punta de la mesa en reuniones con nuestros padres. La pasa bien; lo sabes. Se le nota cuando no está a gusto, y pienso que no es así en reuniones de _familia_. Quizá, verse en otro ambiente con esa gente le resulte cómodo, lo ayude a distenderse. —Goten suspiró desganado. Estaba tan preocupado por Bra, incluso más. ¿O era su carácter tan sincero y afectivo, tan de los Son, lo que daba esa impresión?—. No sé, Bra... Trunks es cerrado, es muy solitario. Hace semanas que no lo veía: no tengo idea de si estos últimos fines de semana estuvo solo, con alguien... ¡No lo sé! No habla de nada con ninguna persona, no se sincera, no te explica lo que le pasa. No quiere hablar con nadie.

—No quiere que lo ayuden —reflexionó Bra.

—Exacto. —Goten suspiró una vez más, rascó su cabeza, siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, inquieto—. Que vea otros rostros, unos de confianza, puede serle de ayuda. No hay otro lugar en el mundo donde encontrarlos que en _nuestra_ familia.

«¿Con alguien como yo? Imposible... No querrá venir si se entera de que yo voy... Será mejor no aparecer por ahí».

Porque Marron bien sabía la verdad: ella no podía serle de ayuda, no por medio de la relación enfermiza que llevaban adelante. Triste, pero real: ni todo su amor condensado en sus pupilas podría alimentar a Trunks de tranquilidad. Los ojos de su demonio necesitaban otra cosa.

Algo totalmente diferente.

Suspiró, sabiendo que nadie debía estar mirándola en ese instante. Mas no: Pan no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

¿Por qué Marron seguía temblando? ¿Por qué apretaba con fuerza sus párpados? ¿Por qué estrujaba la falda de su vestido con sus manos?

—Trunks es así, Goten. Siempre fue así. —Bra se puso de pie y detuvo el andar agitado del mejor amigo de su hermano al detenerse justo delante de él.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Pero cuando Isa murió, se potenció. Antes, por lo menos me contaba algunas cosas; ahora... No sé. Lo último que me dijo, que no puedo decírtelo porque sería hablar _demasiado_ de más, fue muy poco. No creo que nada de lo que haga por salir adelante le sea de ayuda.

—¿Está saliendo con alguien?

Goten parpadeó repetidas veces. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Ay, soy tan obvio... ¡Soy tan obvio! Por eso Trunks no me cuenta nada. Soy la persona más desconfiable del universo.

Marron, para sorpresa de Pan, quien de la impresión dio un respingo en su asiento, abrió abruptamente los ojos. Estaban eyectados, en shock.

—¿Acerté? —inquirió Bra, un poco más relajada que en anteriores intervenciones. Se permitió reír un momento dada la reacción de Goten.

—Algo así, pero no me hagas hablar. ¡Basta! Ya hablé mucho... —Rascó efusivamente su cabeza—. Me comentó algo sobre una chica, pero no dio detalles. Parecía contento.

«Basta».

—P-permiso, ya vuelvo. —Marron se levantó tan abruptamente como antes había abierto los ojos. Se alejó de todos sin que ninguno pudiera ni decir ni hacer algo por evitarlo.

Pan observó la puerta por la que la rubia acababa de marcharse hacía un instante. No pensó demasiado en qué hacer: fue tras ella. Todo en Marron era sospechoso. ¿Por qué cada frase proferida parecía un puñal directo a su cuerpo? Tembló profusamente durante toda la charla, incluso desde antes de ésta. Y, ahora, se marchaba así, con las facciones incapaces de disimular un segundo más. Claro que debía seguirla. No parecía estar bien, como había asegurado estarlo en el momento a solas que habían compartido antes. No estaba bien, así como ella tampoco lo estaba. No estaban bien, ninguna de las dos.

Y lo que ni una ni otra sabía, era que todo malestar se originaba en el mismo punto: en los universos azules anhelados. Trunks no llamaba, no respondía, no aparecía.

Trunks no las miraba como sí miraba a la cámara en las fotos de Isabelle.

A ninguna de las dos.

Pan, una vez fuera del cuarto, se detuvo en medio del pasillo. ¿Hacia dónde había ido la rubia? Cerró los ojos, intentando en vano sentir el ki suave de la mujer. ¿Dónde estaba? Caminó sin rumbo, hacia la izquierda del cuarto. Cada paso estaba cargado de confusión. Presentía algo, un algo triste, verdaderamente preocupante.

Necesitaba encontrarla. No sabía por qué, pero así era.

Unos minutos después, Marron salió de una de las tantas puertas, la del baño. Al ver a la joven, se paralizó. No tardó en asomar una sonrisa tan mal fingida como las anteriores.

—Pan, ¿necesitabas pasar? Lo siento, yo..., estoy un poco mareada, creo que me iré a mi departamento.

La híbrida no dejó de observarla con intriga. Marron, al ver que ese gesto duro no cambiaba, abandonó del todo la sonrisa. Se supo descubierta, traspasada por la mirada nocturna de la muchachita.

—Algo te pasa —aseguró ésta—. Disculpa, no soy nadie para preguntártelo. También, pienso que es molesto cuando alguien te pregunta tantas veces si estás bien, pero... —Entrecerró los ojos—. No lo sé, me llama la atención. Siento que _debo_ preguntarte, que _necesitas_ que lo haga.

La blonda se encogió de hombros. La honestidad brilló frente a Pan. Su rostro, triste, dijo la verdad sin vergüenza.

—Eres joven —farfulló la rubia—. Sé que ya no eres una niña —sonrió levemente—; sin embargo, pienso que abrumarte con mis problemas de mujer de 28 años no tiene sentido. ¿No crees? Es aburrido escucharme, Pan. —Los ojos al suelo, la sonrisa que reemplazaba el inexorable deseo de llorar ampliada—. No te preocupes por mí, te aseguro que no vale la pena.

—Marron...

Pan sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. De repente, esa mujer destilaba una inmensa angustia. Estaba desbordada por algo, por alguien. No sabía si era una persona o un sentimiento, pero sí se sentía capaz de asegurar lo que parecía obvio: Marron no la estaba pasando bien.

El algo, el alguien, la persona o el sentimiento, la superaba.

—Nos vemos, linda. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, en serio. —Marron besó a Pan en la mejilla, quien al sentir el contacto se sonrojó.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la hija del amigo de su abuelo había desaparecido.

Permaneció de pie en medio del pasillo, sin mirar ni a un lado ni al otro. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sacudió la cabeza intentando restarle importancia; no podía. Si bien Marron era un ser _particular_, así como ella sabía que lo era en lo que al trato entre las personas respecta, su comportamiento le había parecido por demás llamativo. Se le notaba demasiado el desborde de la angustia latente.

¿Qué era? Eso era lo más misterioso de todo.

¿Qué tenía que ver Isabelle Cort?

¿Y Trunks?

Suspiró. Una idea llenó su mente. Decidida pese a no notar cuánto lo estaba, sintiéndose más bien manipulada por alguna especie de impulso irracional, se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar, Krilin y 18 no podían disimular una evidente preocupación. Bulma, al verla, le comentó que Marron acababa de irse, aduciendo que no se sentía bien.

—Se la notaba un poco nerviosa —agregó después de invitarle un café que rechazó amablemente.

—Estaba mareada, eso era —mintió. Al escucharla Krilin y 18 parecieron ponerse de acuerdo, pues ambos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—¿Pasó algo entre Bra, ella y tú? —inquirió 18. Su tono distó de ser amable.

—No, en serio —exclamó mirando directo al suelo. 18, desde niña, la intimidaba.

—Bueno, bueno... —Krilin y su sonrisa barrieron todo lo tenso de la situación—. ¿Y qué tal tu abuelo, Pan? ¡Ese Gokuh! Hace mucho que no viene a visitarnos.

Pan rió exageradamente, como siempre hacía ante la mención de su abuelo.

—Bien, él está bien. —Su gesto se endureció abruptamente—. Eh, yo...

«Debo hacerlo».

Krilin la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eh... —Bajo la mesa, sus manos se volvieron puños furiosos—. Olvidé... eh... —Se odió a sí misma: improvisar una mentira no era algo que se le diera bien—. Olvidé preguntarle algo sobre un libro a Marron, una novela, que... que me quería... eh... ¡comprar! Sí, quería comprarme un libro y pensé en preguntarle si éste es tan bueno como dicen.

—¿Qué libro? No sabía que te gustaban las novelas —comentó una sorprendida Bulma.

—Es... es un libro sobre... —Cerró los ojos, apretó más los puños—, sobre un mago que... eh... —Suplicó que algo viniera a su mente, lo que fuera. Una luz la iluminó—. ¡Un libro sobre un mago que es criado por gente sin poderes y que después descubre que es mago y que hay otros como él! ¡Entonces estudia en una _súper escuela_ para convertirse en un _súper mago_ y destruir al asesino de sus padres! ¡O algo así! Eso tengo entendido.

«Merezco morir».

Tuvo que taparse la cara producto de la vergüenza.

Krilin rió como un loco.

—¡Qué trama tan parecida a la vida de tu abuelo! Cambia lo de _mago_ por _saiyan_ y es lo mismo. Aunque bueno, Gokuh no quería vengar a nadie sino pelear con sujetos poderosos, pero se entiende. —Más risas.

Rió junto a él. Bulma y 18, cada una fiel a su estilo, también.

—Bueno, quería preguntárselo y no hice a tiempo. ¿Ustedes podrían, eh...? ¿Podrían pasarme su teléfono?

—¡Claro, linda! —Krilin sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y tocó algunos botones de éste—. ¿Te lo digo?

La muchachita imitó a quien fuera uno de los humanos más fuertes de la historia: sacó su móvil y fue directo a la opción para guardar un nuevo contacto.

—¡Te lo agradezco, Krilin! ¡Muchas gracias!

«Así podré hablar con ella».

Porque, por algún motivo, no deseaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. No podía.

No debía.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Nomás hacerlo, se desmoronó en el suelo. Sujetó sus rodillas con sus brazos; el temblor no cesaba.<p>

Lo había perdido.

Trunks amaba a Isabelle, no la olvidaba, no podía sacarla de su vida. Trunks se alejaba de todo y todos, evadía, se negaba a quienes lo rodeaban en pos de una soledad que le permitiera estar cerca del recuerdo de su mujer.

Trunks sólo era su amante; no podía luchar contra ello.

Se retorcían de placer sobre la cama, gozaban hasta lo imposible, juntos, unidos, enlazados de la forma más cruda en que dos cuerpos podían hacerlo; sin embargo, no había atisbo de salvación.

Estaban condenados.

Entregados.

Estaban dementes; no tenían salvación.

Ni por separado ni juntos, como parte de lo mismo.

Por eso él no llamaba, ahora lo entendía: Trunks finalmente se había dado cuenta de que no podía olvidar a alguien como Isabelle Cort en brazos de un ser tan imperfecto, sucio y obsesionado como ella.

Lloró desgarradoramente.

Ningún futuro se avistaba frente a sus ojos, sólo la nada, lo inaccesible, el demonio en el infierno de lo que sienten; ella en la nulidad de la muerte. Un corazón incapaz de sentir, extirpado del cuerpo que lo contenía hasta la aparición del asesino, del demonio de perfectos ojos azules.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNES<strong>

* * *

><p>Al despertar para ir a la universidad y apagar el soporífero sonido que hacía su móvil, supo que estaba resignada. No podía mentirse a sí misma: ya no esperaba ese mensaje; había entendido, al fin, que eso no sucedería.<p>

Él no respondería.

Bajo el agua de la ducha, pensó en él. ¿Estaría triste? ¿Deprimido? ¿Cómo estaría? No podía dejar de indagarle al aire tales cuestiones. En la reunión improvisada del día anterior, su tío había puesto día y hora para la sencilla fiesta que organizaría en su departamento: el sábado a las 11 de la noche. ¿Trunks realmente iría? ¿Servirían de algo las intenciones de Goten y Bra? Para colmo, le habían encomendado algo sumamente complicado, algo que ella intentó evitar con excusas plagadas de infantiles contradicciones: avisarle a Oob de la fiesta. Tendría que, para ello, hacer lo que venía evitando con torpeza: hablar con él, seriamente, al fin.

Y no quería.

Ya seca, mientras se vestía con unos jeans gastados, una musculosa negra y unos borceguís que había olvidado lustrar la noche anterior, intentó imaginarse frente a Oob; no pudo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hablarle? Tenía cinco días para hacerlo; no era tan difícil.

¿O sí?

«Sí».

Encima de la musculosa, se acomodó una camisa leñadora inmensa. Se puso una pañoleta sobre su cabello a medio secar y finalmente estuvo lista.

No se sentía con ánimos de nada.

* * *

><p>—¡Marron! ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Alisha, interceptándola en medio del pasillo de la escuela. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y no fue hasta que lo hizo que notó el rostro explícitamente triste que su amiga portaba—. ¡Hermosa! Qué mal te veo...<p>

Marron no se detuvo; caminó más rápido.

—Estoy un poco mareada.

—¿Estás en _los días_?

La rubia se encogió de hombros. Finalmente tuvo que detenerse.

—Sí —se limitó a responder.

—¿Es sólo eso? —Alisha no daba señales de una pronta resignación.

—Otro día hablamos de eso, lo prometo. No quiero... —Sus palabras quedaron en suspenso: un mareo real la acechó, por lo cual tuvo que sostenerse de su amiga. Su estómago le hizo saber cuánta hambre tenía.

—Son las CUATRO de la tarde y no comiste. —Como Marron no desmintió sus dichos, su semblante se volvió severo—. Niña, has estado comiendo muy mal. ¿Piensas que no lo noto, que no te presto atención? A mí no me engañas. —La tomó de la mano—. Si estás deprimida por culpa del _hijo de la amiga de tu padre_, lo entiendo; mas, si dejas de comer, la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a matar. ¡Ya no te deseará si te conviertes en un esqueleto! ¡Así que no acepto quejas! ¡Nos vamos a la cafetería! Te compraré la hamburguesa más gorda del universo.

El agarre fue tan fuerte que Marron no pudo objetar. Se dejó, sin más, llevar.

Ella tenía la razón, por supuesto. Pero, ¿cómo recordar lo básico? Si lo fundamental no estaba en ninguna parte.

* * *

><p><strong>MARTES<strong>

* * *

><p>«Luego de la cena», se repitió por enésima vez. No hubo manera, sin embargo. Al terminar de cenar, ayudó a su madre y abuela a levantar la mesa y, una vez no hubo más por hacer, salió disparada a su cuarto. No logró, una vez más, hablar con Oob.<p>

Se sentó en la cama y tomó su móvil. Tampoco había llamado a Marron. Se prometió que lo haría al día siguiente o, a más tardar, el jueves.

«Va a pensar que soy una desubicada».

Y lo era, no tenía dudas de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>MIÉRCOLES<strong>

* * *

><p>Observó el vestido, que a pesar de todo seguía colgado de una percha en la puerta de su armario. El vestido rosa que tan caro le había salido, inerte, inservible. No habría ocasión de usarlo; el impulso, todo había sido para nada.<p>

Lo lamentó: el vestido era precioso. Le recordaba al de su fiesta de 15 años. ¿Lo habría comprado por eso? Quizá, se dijo.

Aunque no podía asegurarlo.

Quería usarlo para él, para que se lo quitara, para que hiciera lo que quisiera con éste.

Ya no habría oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos.

Era mejor no pensar en ello, intentar comer un poco y distraerse. Ya no quería estar triste.

Tenía que detener esa oleada de angustia. Pensar en qué sería de ella si no lo hacía le daba demasiado miedo.

* * *

><p>Respiró lo más profundo que pudo. Debía hacerlo. Desgraciadamente, había aceptado, algo que no debería haber hecho, mas era tarde para arrepentimientos y cargos de conciencia.<p>

Únicamente quedaba ser valiente.

Al terminar el desayuno y ver cómo Oob se iba a entrenar solo, a la espera de Gokuh, quien aún no había terminado de devorar su inmensa ración, supo que era el momento justo. Tomó su mochila, saludó a su familia y, al salir de la casa para ir a la universidad, siguió al moreno a través de su ki. No estaba lejos. Se movió con aplastante velocidad. Pronto estuvo frente a él, quien al atisbarla no sólo se sonrojó, sino que además fue incapaz de disimular la impresión. Al notar el semblante del guerrero, Pan optó por la cara de póker peor personificada de la historia.

—¿Pan...? —farfulló Oob—. ¿Qué...?

—El sábado —empezó la joven, seca en la intención, inestable en lo real—, mi tío hará una fiesta. Me pidió que te invitara. No me acuerdo su dirección, pero... —Hizo una pausa. Había hablado tan atropelladamente que pronto se quedó sin aliento—, puedes, eh... pedírsela a mi abuela. Es a las 11 de la noche, un poco tarde, lo sé; sabes cómo es mi tío. Estará... —susurró y carraspeó—, él estará feliz por tu presencia. —Suspiró—. Listo, solamente quería decirte eso.

Se dio vuelta y levantó vuelo. Cuando se disponía a salir disparada hacia la Capital del Oeste, Oob la tomó de la mano. La giró hacia él, la atrajo contra su pecho y la besó corta pero sentidamente en los labios.

—Gracias por avisarme. —La sonrisa fue tan avasallante que Pan, con la culpa cernida sobre su cabeza, no pudo soportarlo.

Se separó de él intentando ser lo menos brusca posible. Y voló, al fin, a gran velocidad.

No había dicho lo más importante, otra vez. Había sido cobarde.

Ya se había vuelto una despreciable costumbre.

* * *

><p><strong>JUEVES<strong>

* * *

><p>—Bien, muy bien... ¡Termina la ensalada, eh! —ordenó Alisha al otro lado de la mesa—. <em>Angelito<em>, da gusto verte así. Te ves más saludable que el otro día, aunque en mi opinión no te haría mal subir uno o dos kilos. No mucho, tú sabes, hay que cuidar la figura... ¡Pero no te quedaría nada mal un poco de color en el rostro! Te verías aún más hermosa.

Marron devolvió débilmente la sonrisa que su amiga acababa de regalarle. Terminó la comida y conversó con ella unos momentos, hasta que la albina, con una timidez insólita, dijo:

—Mañana iremos a una fiesta con la bibliotecaria. ¿Por qué no vienes?

Marron se negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—Ay, Marron... ¿Esperarás a ver si él...? —Marron volvió a negar. Un tanto ofuscada por el ánimo que la rubia exhibía, liberó el poderoso pensamiento a través de su voz—. Lo único que te pido, que te suplico, es que tengas orgullo. Si él te lastima y después vuelve como si nada, no te merece.

Sin estar dispuesta a escuchar el sermón que no podía estar más en lo correcto, la hija de Krilin sacó unos billetes de su cartera y se los entregó a la profesora de matemáticas.

—Esto es más complejo de lo que crees, amiga.

—Aún así —interpeló Alisha, más segura de sí que nunca—, ten orgullo. No lo olvides.

Se dieron un corto abrazo de despedida y Marron pudo finalmente retirarse de la escuela, agradecida de que su turno del día terminara tan temprano gracias a unas excursiones que habían afectado a los cursos de que tocaban esa jornada. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras lo hacía, un pensamiento:

«Nadie podría entenderlo».

Porque los relatos, los pedidos de humillación y, sobretodo, los apasionados besos en los párpados no eran inocentes. La _relación_, si es que podía llamarla de tal manera, era el lazo de dos dementes, perversos que disfrutaban de la desnudez del otro; eran la misma clase de imperfección. Eran crudos, y él, tan abrumador que todo _significado_ mutaba en algo más maravilloso al rozarlo, le daba sus defectos a ella, se perfeccionaba a través de ella. Era el ser más perfecto.

Incluso casi dos semanas después de no aparecer más frente a ella.

A sus ojos, por más podrido que pudiera estar por dentro, Trunks Brief seguía siendo el dueño absoluto de la _perfección_.

Por más que no la llamara sino cuando el deseo del calor ajeno lo traspasaba. Por más que la usara para, a través de ella, recordar a Isabelle.

A sus ojos, él _siempre_ sería perfecto.

* * *

><p>Bostezó. No tardó en tomar una decisión irresponsable: se saltearía el resto de sus clases del día. No tenía ni una maldita gana de estudiar.<p>

¿Por qué obligarse? Se lo preguntó, mas no se lo respondió. Guardó la respuesta, esa que le decía que no valía la pena obligarse a hacer algo que no le gustaba, en el fondo de su corazón. Prefería permanecer allí, en el parque situado frente a la universidad, bajo el mismo árbol donde Trunks la había sorprendido antes de que estallara el escándalo.

—_Tonta... Sigues llorando, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Entiendo que soy pesado, que no me incumbe, pero..._

Suplicó silencio a sus recuerdos.

Escuchó música unos diez minutos; se aburrió demasiado rápido. Estaba demasiado distraída. ¿Qué le pasaba? Algo no la dejaba relajarse, una sensación que iba más allá de la conversación pospuesta con Oob, que el mensaje de texto que no había recibido respuesta alguna...

Recordó la fiesta de su tío; Oob estaría allí, Trunks también. Se sentiría incómoda cada segundo.

Y Marron... ¿Marron iba a ir?

«Nunca dijo que sí».

Se vio rodeada de paz, sólo rodeada; por dentro, la incertidumbre. Era menester llamarla.

Se frenó justo antes de apretar el botón verde de su móvil.

«¿Y si está en clase?».

No tenía nada que perder.

Sonrió. En ocasiones así, arriesgarse valía la pena.

* * *

><p>Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la capital donde vivía, absorta en sus pensamientos y, al mismo tiempo, más lejos de éstos que nunca. Todo lo que atisbaba estaba vacío: la gente, los espacios, los recovecos de tan inmensa metrópoli. Todo estaba vacío, nada tenía que ver con ella.<p>

Y su móvil vibró dentro de su cartera.

Por supuesto no se ilusionó, pese al rincón de su mente que le ordenó hacerlo. Sabía que no podía ser él. Los amantes, se dijo, llaman por la noche, se hacen escuchar en los momentos donde el cielo está oscuro, en los instantes donde la totalidad del mundo, el cielo, la tierra, la oscuridad y el silencio, confabulados, invitan a lo más carnal del placer.

No, no era él.

¿Quién era? No tenía el número registrado en sus contactos. Se detuvo entre la muchedumbre, ajena a todo y todos, y contestó extrañada.

—¿Hola?

—¡M-Marron! ¿Cómo te va?

—¿...Pan?

—Sí... eh.. ¡soy yo! —Risas—. Perdóname por ser tan atrevida. Sé que estoy loca pero quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

Parpadeó repetidas veces. No sabía qué decir. Al reaccionar, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

«Eres tan buena, niña...».

—Siento mucho si te dejé preocupada —dijo—. No es necesario que gastes energías en esto, Pan. Tengo algunos problemas personales que, espero, encuentren solución pronto. Esa es la historia.

—Es que te vi tan angustiada... —Pan hizo una pausa que duró un par de segundos—. Parecía algo serio, ¿sabes? Parecía demasiado serio... Por eso, le pedí tu teléfono a tu papá el domingo. ¡Y hasta hoy no me animé a llamar! Es que soy un poco atolondrada y... —Más risas, unas juveniles risas traspasaron el aparato—. No quise quedarme con la duda.

La sonrisa de Marron se amplió.

—Agradezco muchísimo tu preocupación, en serio.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Pan, su voz extrañamente apresurada—, yo soy un poco solitaria. Bra es mi única amiga; no me relaciono con personas fuera de los Guerreros Z porque me cuesta confiar en quienes son ajenos a nosotros. Siempre tuve la misma impresión de ti; errada o no, es lo que siempre he creído. Cuando te vi tan mal, me nació esto, darte mi oído si es que lo necesitas. ¡Digo! No por chismosa; esto va más allá de algo así... ¡Es como que...! Eh... ¡Es como que me preocupó que no tuvieras a alguien con quien charlar...! O algo así... Lo siento, no soy buena para explicarme.

Más risas, y la sonrisa de Marron se desvaneció. Sus ojos, mientras continuaba petrificada en medio de la vereda de la atestada capital, se llenaron de lágrimas.

Era curioso: Pan, al parecer, era más observadora de lo que ella siempre había creído, más de lo que aparentaba ser. Daba, efectivamente, ese aire atolondrado tan propio de gente como Gokuh o Goten, por lo cual le sorprendió sobremanera escucharle decir esas palabras, complicadas para ella al juzgar por cómo había tartamudeado ante cada una, pero sentidas.

Siempre había creído, además, lo mismo que Pan acababa de decir: era solitaria, como ella, como Trunks...

De alguna manera, todos daban ese aire solitario, incluso Goten y su dulzura para con las personas, incluso Bra y su poder de avasallar al mundo con su personalidad. Quizá, por haber crecido rodeados de gente poderosa, esa que había salvado una y otra vez a la Tierra de los más crueles enemigos, alimentados hasta la sobredosis con las hazañas contadas cual cuentos de hadas, los hacía ser así. La última generación de los Guerreros Z, empezada por Trunks, seguida por Goten, ella, Oob, Pan y finalmente Bra, había crecido envuelta en paz, por la cual tanto habían luchado sus padres.

Pero tanto esfuerzo no había sido gratis.

—¿Marron, me escuchas?

—Sí. Aguarda un momento, por favor. Estoy cruzando una avenida y no te oigo bien entre tanta gente.

Una gente que ignoraba el porqué de sus vidas envueltas en el maravilloso velo de la paz. Ellos seis no lo ignoraban. Saber algo que nadie más sabía los desconectaba fatalmente del mundo. Cruzar en cada esquina gente que jamás había susurrado gracias eternas a sus verdaderos héroes, esos que tantas veces habían sacrificado todo, incluso sus vidas, en pos de un mañana así de hermoso, era vivir inmersos en una mentira demasiado injusta como para ser soportada. Estaban sumidos en una abstracta soledad, envueltos por ésta y no por la paz, muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus padres, maestros y amigos de toda la vida.

No tenían nada en común con nadie, o sí; a diferencia de ella y de Oob, Trunks, Goten, Bra y Pan eran híbridos, portaban la poderosa sangre saiyan. Guerreros potenciales, nacidos para las batallas, los cuatro. Oob, si bien no era saiyan, encajaba en lo último gracias a ser la reencarnación del demonio más poderoso de la historia. Ella no; era la rara entre los raros, la que no había heredado nada de sus padres, la que no tenía el talento que los demás llevaban en las venas y en el alma.

Era tan humana, tan corriente, que pasaba desapercibida. Era una sombra entre cinco carismáticos guerreros, carecía del _significado_ que todos ellos tenían.

—Pan... —profirió en un hilo de voz—. Me gustaría mucho... hablar contigo.

—¡Claro! ¡Dime cuándo y dónde!

—Ahora, ¿es posible?

—¡Sí!

Le dio su dirección.

—Seguramente llegarás antes que yo. Aguárdame, por favor.

—¡Perfecto!

Y cortaron.

Caminó hasta la parada de autobús y se apostó tras las cinco personas que habían llegado antes que ella. Una sensación misteriosa la invadió.

¿Era Pan un oído indicado para escuchar sus demencias?

«Ella está más cerca de mí que de toda esta gente. Todos están vacíos, todos ellos están vacíos».

Pan no lo estaba.

Alisha, a fuerza de la insistencia, se había ganado su confianza, pero Marron, por más cerca de ella que se sintiera, seguía estando sola.

Era solitaria, la solitaria hija de Krilin, uno de los humanos más fuertes, y de 18, una androide que, en otra realidad, había matado a quien ahora era su marido.

La que tan infeliz había hecho a ese otro Trunks, el héroe de las historias que su padre le contaba de niña...

Era Marron, la sin _significado _rodeada de tanto saiyan y tanto poder. Era Marron, la que era rara para los de afuera y los de adentro.

Y Pan era un poco, tan sólo un poco, como ella.

Así que valía la pena desahogarse, confiar, fingir que era una igual ante ella.

Valía la pena liberar, delirar, reflexionar.

Olvidarlo a _él_.

* * *

><p>Llegó. Le costó ubicarse mientras volaba hacia allí; pese a ello, logró hacerlo. Descendió en un callejón, caminó un par de manzanas y finalmente se encontró frente al sencillo edificio donde la rubia vivía. Esperó cruzada de brazos, los audífonos tapando sus oídos, contra una pared. Una gorra la convertía en una anónima ante quienes pudieran ver en ella a la nieta del gran Mr. Satán.<p>

Una, dos, tres canciones. Punk, pop, hip-hop; no prestó ninguna atención. Rock alternativo, r&b, metal, new wave. En su reproductor de música había todo menos coherencia. Miss Mimi, cantó:

—_No hay nada por hacer, larala, larala... _

Olvidó cantar el resto.

Rock alternativo, de nuevo. ¡Adoraba esa canción! Cantó lo poco que recordaba de la letra; nunca había sido buena para memorizar.

—_Yo, yo, yo... ¡Tú, tú, tú!_ —¿Era así?—. _La, la, la, la, la, laralalalalá-a-a-a-a..._

La letra era tan triste, transmitía emociones tan fuertes. Y cuando el coro se disponía a empezar, elevado por la música de la estridente y sentida guitarra, la sintió. Era el ki más dulce de todos.

Abrió los ojos, la vio: era Marron, esperando para cruzar la calle, en la vereda de enfrente. Se atisbaron. Ambas sonrieron. Con el coro de la canción llenando sus oídos, la escena obtuvo el toque mágico: todo era emoción.

Al fin, luego de que la rubia cruzara la calle, estuvieron frente a frente. Pan se quitó los audífonos y la abrazó.

—¡Qué gusto verte! —bramó exageradamente sonriente.

Se soltaron. Marron sonrió, apenada, una y otra vez. Nunca iba a entender ese cariño absurdo y adorable que Pan y Bra le profesaban. La invitó, sin más, a pasar a su departamento. En el transcurso, la más joven no paró de hacer ademanes cargados de respeto. Reía una y otra vez, visiblemente nerviosa. Entraron en el 3ro A y Pan observó el espacio, maravillada.

—¡Qué lindo! Todo es naranja... ¡Es mi color favorito! Me recuerda a mi abuelo.

—Y a mí me recuerda a mi papá.

—¡Es cierto! —Pan caminó lentamente, intentando ver todo, no perderse nada. Estaba frenética—. ¡Ellos usaban naranja! ¡Ambos! Y el señor Roshi los entrenaba...

Ambas se mostraron emocionadas.

—Sí, lo sé.

De pronto, Pan se detuvo frente a la pared, al lado de la biblioteca. Era el cuadro, _ese_ cuadro.

El torso desnudo de la mujer imperfecta.

Marron notó cómo Pan se sonrojaba. También se sonrojó.

—_Quiero todo de ti..._

«Trunks...».

Sacudió la cabeza, exagerando sus movimientos.

—¿Marron? —Pan notó su movimiento.

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más. Marron vio en las pupilas negras de Pan un espejo: le reflejó la angustia latente, también la empatía. Los Son eran así, su padre siempre lo había dicho: gente distinta al resto, llenos de valores pasados de moda, hijos de la naturaleza y la bondad infinita de Gokuh y Chichi. Pan, así como Gohan y Goten, tenía eso mismo: la empatía a flor de piel.

—Tomemos algo caliente, hace un poco de frío —profirió la rubia, dejando atrás lo fijo de las miradas—. Te prepararé un rico café.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Claro.

Minutos después, ya estaban en la sala, sentadas en el sofá naranja que tanto le había gustado a la muchachita. Se produjo un silencio: bebieron sus infusiones sin proferir palabra alguna.

—Marron, oye... —Pan rompió el silencio. Terminó su café justo después de hablar—. ¿Qué es ese problema personal que mencionaste por teléfono? —Dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa ratona—. No es necesario que des detalles... ¡Digo! No te obligo ni nada. Tú cuenta lo que desees. Yo... yo te escucho.

Marron terminó el té, dejó la taza junto a la de Pan y suspiró.

—¿Has estado enamorada? —inquirió.

Pan se sonrojó.

—No...

—Yo lo estoy.

—¿Eh?

Marron sonrió al ver la confusión latente en el rostro de la hija de Gohan.

—Puede parecerte tonto, infantil, en una adulta como yo. A pesar de ello, pienso que la edad no tiene nada que ver cuando de ciertas cosas se trata. No hablo, con lo último, específicamente de amor; hablo de aquello que tiene el poder de ser importante, _esencial_, para cada uno.

—Tú estás...

—Enamorada, sí. Y si me ves triste, si sientes que estoy angustiada, es porque mi amor por ese hombre no es un amor sano.

Pan se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué decir ante tanto sentimiento? Marron transmitía un calor sin igual, lleno de un amor que rebalsaba el espacio y sus alrededores.

Rebalsaba, especialmente, sus tan celestes ojos.

—¿Y por qué no lo es?

Marron, contradiciendo a la tristeza, sonrió una vez más.

—Podrán decir que es muy triste que mi amor por ese hombre sea tan oscuro, esté tan desprovisto de razón y tan lleno de instintos arraigados a la más retorcida subjetividad. Es triste, efectivamente. Sin embargo... —Hizo una leve pausa. En su garganta, un nudo tan complejo como lo que describía le arrebataba la voz—, pienso que el amor no siempre es lo que te explican desde la más tierna infancia. El amor nada se relaciona con cuentos de hadas, con los _bestsellers_ rosas, con las comedias comerciales del cine o con las letras de las canciones más cursis... El amor no se trata de encontrar la media naranja y _volverse uno; _es más complejo, muchísimo más complejo, que eso. La metáfora de las dos mitades es tan simple, tan idealista, que no hace justicia a la naturaleza compleja de un sentimiento tan poderoso. —Carraspeó, buscó aire, decidió no detenerse: debía continuar—. La gente, la gran mayoría de las veces, sufre por amor, no lo goza, no lo disfruta. El amor hace feliz a la gente, pero sólo a una poca cantidad de gente, no a toda. No todos tenemos la capacidad de ser felices a través del amor... La felicidad, para gente como él o como yo, va de la mano de algo mucho más dañino.

Pan no abría más los ojos porque era físicamente imposible.

«Y yo pensando que mis tonterías con Oob eran serias... ¡No lo son! Kami, no al lado de estas palabras tan crudas...».

Porque eso era lo que Marron exponía: crudeza en su máxima expresión.

—Al parecer, Marron, él no te hace bien.

No había posibilidades para la híbrida: no tenía nada más inteligente para decir que ese comentario aniñado y desprovisto de experiencia.

Marron, alejada de la dulzura que siempre destilaba, ensombrecida su mirada y sus facciones, adulta como Pan jamás la había visto, esbozó la sonrisa más irónica que tenía. La resignación la abrazó posesivamente.

—Ni él me hace bien ni yo le hago bien a él.

—¿Están juntos?

La rubia abandonó la ironía.

—No lo sé. —Pan la observó extrañada, pero Marron no se detuvo; continuó con su desahogo—. No se trata de _estar_ o _no estar_ juntos; esto es, más bien, la lucha por no sentirnos solos, por acompañarnos en nuestra desesperación. Estamos condenados a esto, a una unión sin inocencia, carente del concepto de amor que tan arraigado tenemos desde la infancia. Él no puede amarme; yo no puedo contener el amor que le tengo: él me rebalsa, me supera, me anula. Cuando me mira a los ojos, todo alrededor pierde _significado_, incluso, irónicamente, mis sentimientos. Mi mundo se llena de él, me hace _parte_ de él. Me absorbe, me asfixia...

—Marron...

Pan se sintió, literalmente, una hormiga. ¿Qué era ese mundo que Marron describía? Ese sitio no era normal; era un lugar sombrío, serio, adulto. Era un lugar que ella, definitivamente, no conocía. ¿Cómo podía serle de ayuda a una mujer tan lejana, tal inalcanzable? Percibió en Marron lo mismo que en Trunks: ella era inaccesible. Ese sitio que detallaba con tal vehemencia era el hogar de aquello a lo que Marron prohibía el acceso.

—Sufrimos por amor porque buscamos ese amor idealista, no el verdadero. Buscamos algo que no tenemos en nuestro interior, porque no somos seres puros; la vida, las personas, el entorno nos mancha y nos arrebata toda posibilidad de pulcritud. Estamos manchados por la demencia que tanta mentira provoca. Todos estamos dementes; ninguna persona puede jactarse de ser completamente normal. —Se agitó, se detuvo, prosiguió. Temblaba profusamente—. No puedo tener un amor idealista con ese hombre porque ni él ni yo estamos capacitados para llevar adelante una relación así. Y estoy triste porque... —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla— lo he entendido, Pan. —La epifanía brilló ante ella—. Deseo tener un amor idealista con él, pero no puedo; él tampoco puede. Saber que por más cerca que me sienta de él jamás seremos capaces de amarnos el uno al otro me destroza. Ahora, sólo me queda asumirlo... —Limpió la lágrima, sonrió, a sí misma y a su invitada. Tomó la mano de la muchachita, se dejó contagiar por el calor que de ésta emanaba—. Gracias, Pan. Gracias por preocuparte, por escucharme... Significa mucho para mí.

Pan sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias a ti por no pensar que estoy loca por insistir tanto en buscarte.

Marron rió.

—Ambas estamos locas. —Al escucharla, Pan acompañó la risa—. Somos hijas de guerreros poderosos que nos criaron en un ambiente anormal para el resto de las personas. Es por eso que, a pesar de no tener el talento que tienen ustedes, de alguna forma me gusta sentir aunque sea un ápice de parentesco entre ustedes y yo.

—Somos parte de lo mismo —reflexionó Pan—. Por eso, espero vengas el sábado... ¡Será tan divertido!

Y la sonrisa abandonó a la rubia.

—No puedo...

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya tenías un compromiso?

—Es que...

_Él_, el tema de conversación en sí mismo, estaría ahí. Estarían juntos, pero no juntos, uno al lado del otro, sin ser capaces de mirarse, sin atisbo del fuego que, unidos, generaban en las pieles y las pupilas. Sería una mentira fingir ser lo que habían sido todas sus vidas: dos desconocidos que jamás se habían besado los párpados el uno al otro en medio del momento más insoportable del placer.

—¡No acepto una negativa! —Pan se puso de pie, llena de energía—. ¡Vamos! Así como mi tío organizó todo para animar a Trunks, pienso que esto también te animará a ti. ¡Además...! —Se sonrojó—. Eh... ¡Me darás ánimos para ir! No es que no quiera, pero Oob irá y...

—¿Oob? —Marron se impresionó tanto que su rostro, por un instante, se vio hermosamente aniñado.

—Eh... ¡Ay, hablé de más! Ya parezco mi tío. —Pan, casi como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, rascó su nuca, gesto inconfundible de todos los miembros de su familia cuando de una metida de pata se trataba—. Oob me... _quiere_... —Enterró los ojos en el suelo—. Lo que pasa es que no siento lo mismo por él...

—Y tú escuchando mis historias retorcidas. —Marron, enternecida por la inocencia de Pan, la invitó a volver a sentarse junto a ella. Cuando la muchachita lo hizo, la rubia prosiguió—. Díselo, Pan. No soy nadie para meterme, pero sí sé lo que se siente, a la edad que tienes, lo que significa sentir algo que no es compartido por quien genera eso en ti. Ponte en lugar de Oob; entiende que él, siendo tan buen muchacho como es, no merece nada más que la honestidad más grande que puedas darle.

—Tienes razón... —se limitó a decir Pan.

—Díselo. Tómate tu tiempo, pero no en demasía: antes sea, mejor para ambos. No se condenen a sufrir así... Son muy jóvenes, ambos.

—Gracias, Marron.

Se abrazaron brevemente, conformes con la charla, emocionadas por causa de la otra. Pan se despidió unos pocos minutos después. Quedaron en verse el sábado: Pan prometió que Bra y ella pasarían a buscarla a las 10:30 de la noche. Marron agradeció el gesto.

No querían ir, ninguna de las dos, pero debían hacerlo.

¿Por qué era, para las personas, algo tan natural aquello de evadir lo más importante? No debían evadir, no a _él_, no a lo que _él _les generaba.

No tenía caso.

Marron, una vez sola, puso un poco de música. Escribió, llevada por el amor, por lo obsesivo de ese amor, por el afán irracional de rozar, así como sus labios lo hacían con los párpados, la totalidad de Trunks.

_¿Y si imaginamos que esta demencia no es parte de nosotros? ¿Y si fingimos ser quienes no somos, mi demonio? ¿Y si interpretamos ángeles sobre estas sábanas de fuego? Seamos ángeles, mi demonio. Intentemos ser ángeles, volar por los cielos claros que pertenecen al sol que tantas mentiras, sabemos, dice a través de su luz; intentemos amarnos como sólo unos seres tan puros como ellos podrían hacerlo._

_Ámame, mi demonio. Hoy quiero que seas mi ángel, y que me ames, y que yo pueda amarte a ti..._

_Así que toma este cuerpo, evade la tentación de arrancar mis alas. Hazme el amor, mi demonio, mi ángel, mi inalcanzable perfección..._

—Hazme el amor, Trunks... —susurró mientras escribía sin detenerse ni por un instante, llevada por el deseo de lo imposible, por un amor cercano al que Pan pensaba que era real: un amor dulce, limpio...

Puro.

Lo opuesto a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>VIERNES<strong>

* * *

><p>Apagaron los veladores, se acurrucaron bajo sus sábanas, cerraron sus ojos. Ignoraban que a cientos de kilómetros, la otra hacía exactamente lo mismo: pensar en <em>él<em>, imaginar los ojos más allá del muro de inaccesibilidad. ¿Cómo sería ser miradas como él miraba a Isabelle a través de la cámara? ¿Cómo sería ver todo, absolutamente todo, de Trunks?

¿Cómo sería?

«Me haría parte de ese todo», se dijo Marron.

Porque esa totalidad la obsesionaba. La totalidad de Trunks, esa que rozaba cada vez que sus labios, deseosos, se apretaban contra los párpados que ocultaban del mundo el azul, era lo que movilizaba todas y cada una de sus acciones. Escribir, imaginar, sentir, desear. Todo era provocado por Trunks, por la totalidad, por todo lo que ella sentía que le daba y que él, incapaz, no le daba a ella.

«No sé si lo soportaría», se dijo Pan.

¿Cómo sería ser mirada por un hombre que tanto había inspirado a una artista tan talentosa como Isabelle? ¿Qué era capaz de generar en ella al punto de incitarla a sacar esas fotos tan cargadas de vulnerabilidad y sentimientos, frustraciones subjetivas provenientes del rincón más oscuro del alma encerrada en ese cuerpo? ¿Qué provocaba Trunks en Isabelle?

¿Acaso Marron tenía razón? ¿Acaso el amor era crudo y no idealista?

¿Acaso ella podría sentirlo en tal magnitud alguna vez?

¿Y qué tenía que ver esa reflexión con Trunks?

La puntada se repitió en su pecho. La respuesta estaba demasiado cerca de su corazón, mas se negaba a rozarla con sus dedos.

No quería. Le daba miedo hacerlo.

Miedo, naturalmente. ¡Era miedo! Miedo a lo desconocido, a ese mancharse por causa del otro que Marron había explicado. ¿Ella quería mancharse? No.

Por más poder que tuviera en su sangre híbrida, la subjetividad de ese sentir tan poderoso le daba terror.

Marron, por su parte, se sintió entregada. Ya no temía; estaba más allá del bien y el mal por causa de él. Condenada a un amor que no cabía ni en su cuerpo ni en su alma.

Ambas, finalmente, pudieron dormir. Una temerosa por causa de lo desconocido; otra por causa de la obsesión que le subyugaba las venas.

Dormir, al fin.

Y no pensar más en él, y no reflexionar más.

Al otro día, lo verían. Ya no habría más conjeturas posibles, no frente a los ojos que servían de poción de la verdad: ante el azul de la _perfección_, la realidad brotaba de cada corazón.

Lo sabrían, todo, al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>SÁBADO<strong>

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó. Marron, antes de apagar las luces y abandonar su hogar, se miró al espejo por última vez. El vestido rosa brillaba. Un cinturón negro de cuero era el único accesorio que llevaba. Su cabello, suelto y al natural, salvaje por su volumen y extensión, cubría por completo su espalda. Los zapatos de tacón alto, del mismo color que su piel, estilizaban su figura, le daban ese aire angelical que todos juraban era innato en ella. No era perfecta como su madre, ni siquiera con el delineado suave en sus párpados superiores y el rímel que hacía eternas a sus pestañas, un maquillaje inspirado totalmente en su querida amiga Alisha. No era 18, la mujer mortíferamente perfecta; era Marron.<p>

¿Y qué podía hacerse? Eso que le devolvía el espejo era todo su ser, era lo que tenía, era lo que la constituía por fuera.

Sonrió con aires de resignación.

Adiós luces. Cerró la puerta con las tres cerraduras que ésta tenía. Bajó, llegó a la puerta del edificio y allí pudo sonreír: Pan, ataviada con unos pantalones chupines negros, una pañoleta del mismo color, unas botas de cuero que le llegaban a las rodillas y una blusa naranja inmensa, tapada por un saco de lana y una bufanda, sin olvidar sus guantes sin dedos característicos como detalle final, la recibió.

Cuando la rubia salió, ambas se abrazaron.

—Estás preciosa —aseguró la muchachita.

—Tú también.

Fueron hacia el aero-coche carísimo, de color fucsia, que Bra tenía estacionado en la vereda, y entraron en la parte de atrás.

—¡No me dejen sola adelante! —Se quejó la princesita—. Marron, te ves fabulosa.

—G-gracias...

El viaje transcurrió de forma peculiar, signado por todo lo que caracterizaba a Bra: gritos, malas palabras, comentarios pervertidos sobre algún actor; Miss Mimi llenaba los oídos de las tres con su música a todo volumen en el estéreo. Pan y Marron, ambas tímidas al lado de un ser como la menor de los Brief, reían, cada una a su manera.

Llegaron al departamento de Goten y Pares, quienes las recibieron con sonrisas y buena energía. La sala transmitía un calor sumamente ameno, con una decoración sencilla y elegante al mismo tiempo, a través de la predominación de tonos dorados tanto en las luces como en varios de los muebles. Era más grande de lo que Marron, por su parte, había imaginado. Un equipo de música inmenso, ubicado en medio del modular que estaba contra la pared más próxima al balcón, hacía sonar música alegre.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Marron, un tanto perdida.

—Punk clásico —contestó Pan—. Mi tío ama a este grupo, es su favorito. Me lo hizo escuchar toda mi vida... —Al final de sus dichos rió.

Según dijo Goten antes de alejarse de ellas, Oob había avisado que se atrasaría una hora y Trunks, el gran motivo para organizar esa fiesta, acababa de decirle que llegaría en algunos minutos. Pan y Marron, al escuchar lo último, sintieron a los nervios escalar por sus cuerpos. Goten y Bra, finalmente, se separaron del resto; hablaban cerca del balcón. Ambos lucían tan serios que ni Pan ni Marron quisieron acercárseles. No parecía prudente hacerlo. ¿Hablarían de Trunks? Era lo más probable.

Se produjo un silencio entre ellas, quebrantado rápidamente por Pan:

—¿Cómo sigues después de lo del otro día, Marron? —inquirió disimuladamente, en voz baja.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió la rubia—. ¿Y tú, Pan? ¿Ya hablaste con...?

Pan negó con la cabeza, mostrándose levemente incómoda. No era por Marron; era por saber que no había seguido el consejo que ella le había dado.

—No he hablado con él —dijo. Por supuesto hablaba de Oob.

Marron acarició brevemente su brazo, un gesto dedicado a transmitirle algo de ánimo.

—Tómatelo con calma, Pan. En cuanto veas que es buen momento para... —El timbre atragantó lo que seguía de la frase.

Se miraron la una a la otra.

—¡Trunks! —se escuchó bramar a Pares desde la cocina—. ¿Abrió la puerta? ¿Sí? ¡Bueno! Aquí te espero.

Negro y celeste, celeste y negro. Los ojos, así como los corazones, se detuvieron. Pan, de espaldas al pasillo que conducía a la puerta, giró su rostro hacia éste. Marron, mejor ubicada, no movió ni un ápice sus pupilas.

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Hola, mi amor! —lo saludó Pares—. ¡Qué hermoso estás!

Allí estaba, él, el de la llamada que jamás había llegado, el del mensaje de texto nunca respondido. La _perfección_.

De soberbio negro, excepto por la camisa blanca, permaneció de pie en el umbral del pasillo, sus manos en los bolsillos, como siempre cuando de él se trataba. Susu, a su lado, se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo.

Los corazones reaccionaron abruptamente. ¿Seguía sonando la música? ¿Seguían hablando trivialidades entorno a ellas? Lo único que oían eran dos golpeteos vehementes. Era el amor, el sabido y el que aún no había sido asumido, que bramaba sentires al tercer corazón, el del hombre, el del saiyan, el de la inaccesibilidad.

—Buenas noches —saludó a los presentes, su voz apacible; Susu con la sonrisa cada vez más ampliada.

Trunks hizo viajar sus pupilas por la sala, eso percibieron tanto Marron como Pan. Se topó con ellas y la boca, hasta entonces inmutable en su seriedad, sonrió.

Una mirada fija, dirigida a ambas.

Las mejillas de una y de otra mutaron a un tono carmesí. Esa mirada penetrante, cual presagio, las hizo temblar. Él, solamente él, tenía ese poder: temblaban, las dos, por causa de los ojos azules.

¿Qué significaba ese presagio?

¿Y la sonrisa?

Todo, todos; el _significado _del entorno se perdió en aquel abstracto mar de la desesperación.

Y los ojos las mancharon.

Estaban marcadas.

Las dos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XI <strong>_

_... ¡Trunks! ¡Al fin! XD_

_Este capítulo estuvo lleno de referencias tontas. XD _

_A ver, les cuento: _

_El libro que Marron estaba leyendo en una escena (?): era una referencia a "El amante", el mayor éxito de Marguerite Duras. De la autora leí ese y "Los ojos azules pelo negro"; ambos me encantaron. Particularmente me gustó muchísimo el último, aunque "El amante" es sumamente intenso. Son libros rarísimos, no puedo describirlos con propiedad. La autora escribe de una manera que no le vi a nadie más, por lo cual, aparentemente, tiene muchos seguidores y detractores. Una autora sumamente particular, muy criticada y muy elogiada. La verdad que la recomiendo. Tusquets tiene varios libros de ella editados en español. =) _

_Sobre el surrealismo y la escritura automática: hace cosa de diez días compartí un poema surrealista hecho con esta técnica en mi Facebook, era "A la misteriosa" de Robert Desnos. Me encantó esto de la escritura automática; no conocía el concepto. Estaba buscando qué hacerle decir a Marron y me topé con el manifiesto surrealista, de donde saqué lo necesario para escribir ese párrafo. No quise explicarlo igual, así que puede que lo que escribí acá haya sido un poco confuso. Disculpen por eso, lo hice lo mejor que pude. XD_

_La canción que tarareaba Pan: escuchar Placebo es algo que no hice por unos tres años. Los dejé tan de lado que jamás había escuchado "Battle for the sun", su último disco (del 2009). Me lo bajé hace unos días y me voló la cabeza. ¡Sin el tema que le da nombre al disco no habría podido escribir esto! Lo escuché unas 3245843957439578 veces, no miento (?). Lo escuché tanto, me apasioné tanto gracias a su melodía, a lo emocionalmente __**sublime**__ que es, que hay partes que se escribieron solas. Llegué a un nivel de locura que desde "Doble vida" no sentía en tal magnitud. Fue hermoso escucharlos y escribir, como en los viejos tiempos... _

_Así que nada, quise darles una pequeña participación. XD_

_Escúchenla si pueden, escuchen la canción "Battle for the sun". ¡ES PERFECTA! ='D _

_El grupo punk que le gusta a Goten: nuestro querido Son (?) tiene cara de ramonero. XDDDDD Lo pensé toda la vida y lo voy a sostener hasta el fin de los tiempos (!), así que definitivamente me refería a una de las bandas que más amo en el universo, los injustamente infravalorados y talentosísimos Ramones. ='D_

_Pido perdón desde ya: el próximo capítulo, que en mi opinión es uno de los más __**fundamentales**__ de la historia, va a demorarse un poco. Espero tenerlo listo para principios de noviembre. Quiero dedicarme, hasta entonces, a "Pecados en la Sangre". Falta un capítulo y ansío terminarlo, creo que ya es hora, así que prefiero poner mis energías ahí. También, quiero demorar el capítulo de Tri porque voy a tener que leer un poco (ya lo vengo haciendo, pero hay cosas que aún no sé muy bien cómo hacer para narrarlas), informarme sobre algunos detalles técnicos que desconozco. n.n_

_La idea es sacarme todo lo demás de encima (?) y dedicarme solamente a "Triángulo". Es lo que necesito, lo que me muero por lograr. Acá tengo mi corazoncito hoy en día, así que pienso que puedo sacar lo mejor de mí y de la historia y sus personajes si le dedico "tiempo completo" (en lo que a escritura se refiere, por lo menos XD)._

_El próximo capítulo, la parte II, va a estar totalmente dedicada a Trunks, así que lo extrañaron (?), la próxima toca sobredosis. XD _

_Quiero dedicarles este capítulo a JazminM y a Greida. A la primera la conocí personalmente el mes pasado (junto a MickyMe n.n) y fue una muy linda tarde. ¡Fue muy loco! Y la pasé re bien. Y con Greida venimos teniendo unas geniales (y kilométricas XD) charlas por Skype. ¡Gracias por la buena onda, a las dos! Mil gracias. =D_

_Y gracias por la gran cantidad de reviews que llegaron al capítulo anterior, a los que se sumaron hace poco... ¡Me encanta leerlos! __**Muchas gracias por sus palabras, a todos los que leen**__... n.n _

_Y eso. ¡Nos leemos! ;D_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation<em>


	13. XII: Ausencia, parte II

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XII<em>

"_Ausencia, parte II"_

xxx

* * *

><p><strong><em>«Fotografiar personas es violarlas, pues se las ve como jamás se ven a sí mismas, se las conoce como nunca pueden conocerse; transforma a las personas en objetos que pueden ser poseídos simbólicamente».<em>**

(Susan Sontag, _Sobre la fotografía_)

* * *

><p><strong>DOMINGO<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta tan rápido que Susu, quien lo esperaba al otro lado, se sobresaltó al encontrarlo abruptamente frente a ella. La primera reacción de la artista fue sonreír; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejara la sonrisa abandonada, alejada de ellos dos.<p>

—¿Trunks? —susurró—... ¿Otra vez?

—Sí —farfulló, desolado, sollozos desparramándose en los ojos de su amiga.

Cerró la puerta y Susu, al verse a solas con él, lo tomó fuertemente de la mano. Lo condujo, con total confianza, a su cuarto. Una vez allí, lo hizo recostarse; ella hizo lo propio a su lado.

—Vamos —dijo, fuerte como siempre lo había sido frente a él—, llora.

Trunks dio rienda suelta a los sollozos, una y otra vez, hasta que al fin pudo llorar, obedeciéndola. Se aferró a Susu con fuerzas inhumanas, y ella seguía incitándolo. Llora, no paraba de decirle, llora todo lo que quieras, sus manos acariciándole el cabello lila que tanto lo caracterizaba. Y él lloró, con dificultad, odiándose por hacerlo, y necesitado de ello como nunca, como siempre. Superado, la culpa, el odio y el amor fusionados en su corazón, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran, que se alejaran lo más posible de sus ojos. Cada lágrima incrementaba la locura, esa necesidad de ahogarse en el dolor. Tímidas gotas que disfrutaban la libertad, corazón que no encontraba ningún consuelo al derramarlas. Era en vano, absolutamente todo era en vano. Las cosas, la gente, el mundo, todo era gris. Cuando lloraba así, con tal desesperación, todo era gris. Ningún otro color existía, ninguno pintaba frente a él el _significado _anhelado; gris, y el _significado _era no tener _significado_, era vaciarse el alma de la forma más humillante posible.

—Trunks... —suspiró Susu, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

—¡Estoy harto! ¡HARTO!

Forcejearon, asidos el uno del otro con todas sus fuerzas. Trunks, fuera de sí, se refregó en el pecho de la artista, como buscando algo, desencajado por no encontrarlo, sus movimientos abruptos y masculinos, cargados de la misma culpa que subyugaba sus venas. Jadeó en medio del llanto, con las manos de Susu hundiéndolo entre sus senos, la fuerza de la mujer en su límite.

—Estoy harto...

—Lo sé.

—¡Ya no puedo más...!

—Sí, Trunks, sí.

—Susu...

Arrastró su rostro por el cuerpo de Susu, quien no reprochó ninguna de sus acciones. La confianza era más que la de dos amantes; se conocían en lo más crudo del sufrimiento y en el pico más alto de la alegría. Al llegar al rostro de ella, levantó su cabeza y la miró fijamente. Susu, entendiendo todo cuanto estaba sucediendo, elevó sus manos y, con sus dedos de uñas largas y mal pintadas, limpió las lágrimas delicadamente, maternalmente. Trunks inspiraba en ella, desde el día en que lo conoció, esa dulzura tan explícita, no común en alguien como ella, nada asidua a demostrar con acciones cuánto latía su corazón por los pocos que tenían su amor en el bolsillo. Pero con él era diferente, así como con Isabelle había sido diferente. Él era el ápice de Isabelle que le quedaba, e inspiraba todo en ella, todo el amor y la necesidad inexorable de ser madre, de cuidar, de proteger del mundo exterior. Lo amaba, y a través de él seguía amándola a ella, a su amiga de tantos años que los había dejado solos en el mundo, aunque acompañados por el otro. Estar juntos siempre era invocar a Isabelle, interpretarla, evocarla con miradas y perversiones.

Se decidió. Poniendo cada mano en el hombro de quien fuera el marido de su querida Isabelle, lo empujó hasta recostarlo boca arriba en el colchón. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y, aferrándose a su cuello, lo besó en los labios. Besarlo no significaba nada para ella, pues no lo deseaba bajo ningún aspecto; besarlo era cuidarlo, darle amor de la forma que él necesitaba. Si se trataba de Trunks, darle amor como él deseara que se lo diera no era obligación, tampoco prioridad; era una caricia, un motivo. Cuidarlo era una simple y poderosa necesidad.

Un honor.

El beso fue tan profundo que Trunks, en pocos segundos, se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Se separaron, se vislumbraron en la oscuridad, se fusionaron con la intimidad que el entorno les regalaba.

—¿_Quieres_? —inquirió dulcemente ella.

Trunks bien sabía a _qué _se refería. Tragó saliva, nervioso, con la culpa aplastándole el alma. No debía, lo había jurado frente a la tumba que, cual metáfora, personificaba a su mujer en la Tierra. No dependeré más de eso, jamás volveré a permitirlo, nadie más volverá a hacerme lo mismo, a emularte en lo más oscuro, a _reemplazarte_ en mis ojos. Nadie lo hará, no lo permitiré, nunca más lo permitiré.

Pero lo permitió.

—¿_Quieres_? —reiteró Susu, paciente al hablar, incluso al respirar.

—_Quiero todo de ti..._

—Sí. —La respuesta fue tan contundente como nefasta, para su vida y para el _significado _que ésta podía tener. Volvía, con esa afirmación, a clamar por el _significado _ajeno, por el Trunks que Isabelle había tallado, como una escultura, basada en el egoísmo y demencia, en la mera obsesión latente, en la enfermedad. Cerró los ojos, entregado a la culpa, al sinsentido, a Isabelle Cort.

Susu, conmovida, sonrió. Besó sus mejillas, y mientras sus dedos acariciaban detenidamente alrededor de sus párpados, rozó su entrecejo con los labios.

—No llores. Ya no tienes motivos, Trunks.

Y los ojos azules se abrieron.

Y los sentidos del híbrido se anularon ante lo que llenó de rojo, del color del _significado_, sus pupilas.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNES<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Mejor? —preguntó Susu.<p>

—Sí...

—¿Seguro?

—No.

—Ay, Trunks...

Susu dejó el desayuno de lado, ese que ambos tomaban, hasta su pregunta, en perpetuo silencio, a cada lado de la mesada de la cocina, y se acercó a su amigo. Se detuvo detrás de él, quien masticaba una tostada repleta de mermelada. Masajeó su espalda, desnuda por la falta de prendas que censuraran su torso, con énfasis.

—Qué nudos, por favor... Estás demasiado tenso.

Trunks no respondió. Se dejó hacer, agradeciendo la gran habilidad de Susu para los masajes. Recordó, como un destello de luz, a Pan y sus torpes aunque dulces y efectivos masajes en la empresa.

La _maldita_ empresa...

—No iré a trabajar —dijo—. Avisaré que tengo gripe o algo así.

Susu no dejó de lado los masajes. Dulcemente, respondió:

—Mejor así, bebé. Se nota mucho que has estado llorando. —Al recibir por respuesta una nueva falta de ésta, un nuevo silencio, decidió cambiar temporalmente de tema—. Vamos a la cama, así podré hacerlo mejor.

Se levantaron y fueron al cuarto. La cama estaba sin hacer, las sábanas revueltas. Trunks se acostó boca abajo y Susu se sentó sobre sus caderas.

—Podría ser la envidia de muchas mujeres. ¡Tenerte así, bebé!

—Y jamás te gustaré —afirmó él entre risas, su voz un susurro relajado. Los masajes lo adormecían fabulosamente.

—Jamás. —Rió junto a su amigo—. Qué ironía...

—Sí...

Trunks respiró fuerte. La zona de los hombros, donde Susu masajeaba ahora, era la que más le dolía.

—Tienes el dinero para irte a un spa, bebé. ¿Por qué demonios no lo haces? ¡Esto es un desastre! Debería hacértelo un profesional.

Bajó las manos hasta la cintura y las subió lentamente por la columna, hasta llegar al cuello. La respiración de Trunks era por demás apacible.

—Debería... —susurró, sin sobresaltos—, pero nunca me han gustado esas cosas.

—Hombres...

—Debería acostarme con una masajista para que me lo haga luego de terminar —exclamó de repente.

Susu rió a carcajadas.

—No es mala idea... ¡Dejarías de pedírselo a la pobre Susu, que con estos músculos duros e inmensos, tallados por dioses, se rompe las manos!

—Pensé que te gustaba tocarme.

Susu acarició su cintura con los dedos, provocando un nuevo respirar fuerte en él.

—No me gusta; simplemente eres tú, y cuando eres tú todo lo que haga está bien, incluso _lo de anoche_.

Silencio. No habían hablado del tema. Trunks no quería decir nada al respecto, no podía. ¿De qué podía servir? Ya estaba hecho, el pecado nuevamente ejecutado; el deseo mermado, incluso anulado. Ya no deseaba. Recordó a Marron, el sexo siempre presente, las almas desnudas...

Los besos en los párpados...

Y ahora estaba tan vacío, desprovisto de deseo. No quería sexo, con nadie, ni siquiera con Marron. Al evocar en sus recuerdos la oscilación carnal, el ir y venir de las intimidades y los ojos, no lograba creer que el hombre era él. Sólo evocaba a la mujer, a las formas diminutas de una verdadera demente. Sus susurros, sus gemidos, sus manos sobre él. Humíllame, Trunks. Los ojos recibiéndolo con fatal entrega. Humíllame, mi demonio. No, el de los recuerdos no era él; se trataba del hombre al que Marron deseaba, su amor imposible, quien había inspirado todos esos relatos jadeantes. Era _otro_, no él. Era el papel que él, inspirado, había interpretado sobre la carne de esa mujer.

Y ya no podía volver a hacerlo. Ya no arrastraría a Marron al vacío. Debía hundirse solo.

—Listo. —Con unas palmadas en la espalda, Susu puso fin a los masajes—. Iré a casa a avisar a Anita que estoy aquí y a buscar un poco de ropa.

—Bueno.

No hizo falta decir mucho más. Susu, desde hacía cuatro años, sabía qué debía hacer. Él jamás lo había demandado, pero ella lo hacía de todas maneras. Cuando Trunks estaba _así_, ella se quedaba con él, pasara lo que pasase. Permanecía a su lado todos los días que hiciera falta. Nunca hablaban de ello, así como tampoco de escenas como de la noche anterior. Nunca hablaban con palabras; se miraban, nada más. Trunks no entendía el porqué, mas no reprochaba la compañía de su amiga. No quería o, más bien, no podía estar solo. Quedarse solo significaba estar a solas con los ojos imperfectos que de ninguna manera eran fieles a los de su mujer. No quería estar a solas con esos ojos; les temía.

Los ojos imperfectos de la veintena de cuadros de Isabelle. Les temía. Quedarse a solas era dejarse hundir por las pupilas infieles que nada, más que muerte, significaban. Prefería que Susu, la única que lo entendía cuando de esto se trataba, permaneciera a su lado.

La abrazó y agradeció. Ella le sonrió, como de costumbre.

—Siempre, bebé. Yo estoy siempre.

—Lo sé.

Se despidieron. Trunks, una vez solo, recogió su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón del día anterior, ignorado hasta entonces, dispuesto a llamar a su madre y dar aviso sobre la ausencia que se permitiría por ese día del trabajo. Al desbloquearlo y estudiar la pantalla, sin embargo, se encontró con un mensaje de texto que, al parecer, estaba allí desde la noche anterior.

—¿Pan? —murmuró ciertamente impresionado.

_¡Hola, Trunks! Espero te encuentres bien. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde lo de la revista. ¿Cuándo podríamos pelear? ¡Ansío esa batalla! Espero tu respuesta. ¡Saludos!_

Sonrió. La dulzura que la muchachita le inspiraba llenó su corazón, aunque no por mucho. Abandonó la sonrisa en el instante mismo de la reflexión. Le había prometido algo que, por el momento, se sentía incapaz de cumplir. ¿Pelear? ¿Con qué motivación? ¿A través de qué fuerzas? Ni de desahogo iba a servirle; perdería. Esto no era particularmente terrible para él, no como si lo era otra cuestión: no se sentía capaz de darle a Pan la batalla que ella merecía. La ofendería con razón.

Supo que era un hipócrita. Le había mentido y, además, era incapaz de seguir haciéndolo. A medias, así quedaría su mentira, como el cuadro de la _musa dorada _personificando al _ángel de la perfección _en su taller; vacíos, carentes de _significado_. No podía seguir mintiéndole, tanta dulzura no lo merecía.

De momento, era mejor no responder.

Mandó un mensaje breve a su madre, no iré hoy, le dijo, estoy levemente resfriado, no te preocupes por mí. Luego, apagó el móvil. No más mundo. Lamentó tener que incluir a Pan y a la promesa llena de mentiras que le había hecho en éste.

* * *

><p><strong>MARTES<strong>

* * *

><p>En el monstruo, de nuevo. Más ganas tenía de estar en su casa, con Tsuki en su regazo, ella entregada al sueño y él al silencio; allí, aquel anhelo era imposible. En la Corporación Cápsula, los sueños de su abuelo, su querido abuelo, se mantenían con vida, mas los suyos se recluían en la oscuridad, entregados a las sombras, al secreto que simbolizaban inexorablemente. Deseaba huir, alejarse de ese entorno vacío, cruel. Quería <em>otra<em> vida, una dibujada por y para él.

Y no había derecho.

Entró en la empresa rodeado por el mismo séquito, con las mismas miradas sobre su cuerpo, con los mismos susurros acariciando sus oídos con el ápice de erotismo calcado al de mañanas anteriores. Wanda, por supuesto, aguardaba por él al fondo del pasillo que conducía al ascensor que, a su vez, conducía a su oficina. Lo recibió con la misma sonrisa, la rutina un sello en cada pupila cercana.

—Buenos días, señor —repitió el ritual—. ¿Se encuentra mejor de su resfriado?

Pasó de ella después de la sonrisa más forzada, empecinado por romper los esquemas, por borrar los sellos de la perpetua repetición. Y no se podía. Subió al ascensor conteniendo el rugido de ira en su garganta, viendo cómo todo y todos, los objetos y las personas, se volvían grises entorno a él. Gris, ningún color, ningún sentimiento; la nada. Wanda lo observaba, a solas en el ascensor, rumbo a la oficina de Trunks Brief, el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, el hombre al que no conocía, al que no deseaba conocer; Wanda lo observaba tímidamente, lo acariciaba con las pupilas, como todos los demás, igual de gris que los demás.

—¿Señor...? —inquirió, su voz un hilo de respeto.

—Estoy bien —dijo, sabiendo qué pretendía preguntarle.

Silencio. Llegaron a la oficina, él tomó asiento al frente del escritorio, fijó los ojos en _esa _foto e hizo caso omiso a Wanda, quien al no recibir directriz alguna se retiró. Una vez solo, Trunks suspiró. Aún observaba _esa _foto, la foto de _ella_. Isabelle le sonreía desde un cuadro de marco plateado. Lo bajó violentamente, gruñó, maldijo al aire. Las lágrimas juraron salir por sus ojos pero no les permitió salirse con la suya. No iba a llorar, no tenía sentido.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la oficina. Estaba atrapado. Ese monstruo lo había engullido una vez más, como cada mañana, como en cada nueva mentira. Se reclinó en el asiento de soberbio cuero. Resignación. Odiaba esa vida, tan ajena a él, a lo que él quería y sentía, tan vacía de _significado _como todo cuanto existía en su mundo. Todo era mentira. Todo.

Sólo quedaba lo obvio, la única consecuencia posible cuando de la mentira se trata: entregarse al juego, fusionarse con la mentira. Vivirla. Fingir que la vivía, cuando lo único que hacía era padecerla, morir.

Morir un poco más cada día, en el camino no dibujado por él, no dibujado para él.

* * *

><p><strong>MIÉRCOLES<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Eh, Trunks! —exclamó Goten, alegre como él solo, al toparse con los ojos azules. Como Trunks no se esforzó demasiado por ocultar la amargura que se cernía sobre su cabeza, su amigo abandonó velozmente la sonrisa—. ¿Mal día?<p>

Trunks lo invitó a pasar. Cerró la puerta de su departamento con desgano, limitándose a empujarla. No respondió. Goten, justo cuando se disponía a reiterarle la pregunta, vio a la pequeña Tsuki, quien ni bien tuvo al amigo de su dueño enfrente se acarició en sus zapatos entre pequeños maullidos.

—¡Hermosa! —gritó. La levantó y la sujetó como si la minina fuera una beba. La llevó con él hasta el sofá de la sala, hacia donde Trunks los conducía. Tomaron asiento, y Tsuki, perezosa, se recostó en las piernas del hijo de Gokuh. Goten la acarició un minuto entero antes de animarse a hablarle a Trunks.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió sonriente, intentando no dotar a la escena de un tinte de seriedad. Con Trunks era mejor evitarlo, bien lo sabía—. Hacía días que no te veía, por eso te pregunté si podía pasar... ¿En dónde te metiste los últimos fines de semana? —La parte final de la pregunta sonó más pícara que el resto de sus palabras.

—Por ahí —musitó Trunks. No parecía prestar atención, ni a su invitado ni al entorno.

Goten enmudeció.

—Vaya... —suspiró, desorientado. No lograba darse cuenta de cómo debía hablarle a su amigo, quien lucía más impredecible que de costumbre—. ¿Y qué anduviste haciendo?

Trunks prendió un cigarrillo, arrojó el paquete a la mitad sobre la mesa ratona y, liberando el humo por su boca, internó la vista en el techo, recostándose levemente contra el sofá.

—Nada en especial.

—¿Nada de nada?

—No... —Se enderezó y lanzó la ceniza sobre el cenicero de vidrio que estaba frente a él, sus movimientos dotados de cierta elegancia—. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal Pan? Aún espero tu escena de celos.

Goten mostró los dientes. Cuando de Pan se trataba, todo lo demás quedaba de lado. Quizá por haber crecido ciertamente juntos, el cariño que Goten le profesaba, profundo y sobreprotector, tenía más que ver con el que se siente por una hermana, no con el que se siente por una sobrina. No le pasó desapercibido el que Trunks estuviera tan esquivo, pero prefirió dejarlo así, por lo menos de momento.

—¡Mi pobre Pan! ¡Es verdad! —Apretó sus rodillas con sus manos—. Esa maldita prensa... ¡Y todavía no sé qué diablos se supone que hacías a solas con ella! Si no te conociera, Trunks... ¡Si no te conociera!

Trunks rió a carcajadas. A pesar de ello, un ápice de amargura se mantenía en su semblante.

—En realidad sí estoy con ella, pero quería esperar a que tuviera algunos años más para reconocerlo públicamente.

Más risas. Trunks se divertía con la situación, y a Goten no le hacían ninguna gracia sus dichos. Era divertido verlo tan absurdamente celoso.

—Ni en chiste, ¡ni en chiste! —pidió Goten—. Con mi sobrinita no.

—Lástima... —Trunks finalmente apagó el cigarrillo—. Cuando me la encontré, la miré en detalle. Se está convirtiendo en una mujer... Muy, muy linda _se nos está poniendo_ Pan.

Goten lo clavó con ojos asesinos, cual dagas.

—¡SILENCIO! No quiero escucharlo...

Trunks se arrimó hacia su amigo, lo abrazó por el cuello y, casi seductoramente, susurró en su oído:

—Linda, muy linda... ¿Cómo resistirse a una chica así, tan dulce e inocente, tan pura...?

Goten contuvo los celos y, siguiéndole el juego a la otra mitad de Gotenks, giró su rostro hacia él. La lujuria mejor fingida desbordó el negro ocular.

—¡Quieres cambiarme por una niña!

Trunks se alejó entre risas.

—Nunca te quise, te dije que lo nuestro no era algo serio.

—¡Traidor!

Estallaron. Las risotadas se expandieron por el ambiente. Había tanta confianza entre ellos que nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran generaría desconfianza en el otro. Goten rió hasta quedarse sin aire, el mismo momento donde notó algo particular: sí, la confianza era extrema, pero Trunks estaba mal, los ojos azules lo delataban, y no le decía nada al respecto.

Absolutamente nada.

Trunks continuó riendo. La tristeza lo rebalsaba, por más empeño de la alegría de ocultarlo. Goten, por su parte, ya no reía. Dedicó a Trunks la mirada más seria, una que éste no notó. Se dispuso, entonces, a llamar su atención profiriendo algo, lo que fuera, pero la intención apareció tarde: el timbre, potente y agudo, se hizo escuchar en todo el departamento. Se miraron, y Trunks dejó de reír. Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Goten, la misma culpa de tantas otras ocasiones calcadas se manifestó en su pecho. Ignoró todo, hizo de cuenta que nada sucedía, y riendo levemente pidió a Goten que abriera la puerta.

—Te encantará verla —aseguró divertido, mientras veía cómo su amigo iba hacia la entrada después de dejar a Tsuki sobre un almohadón.

Goten estaba seguro de que era quien pensaba.

—Susu, qué raro —masculló frente a ella una vez la puerta fue abierta. No se equivocó—, nunca imaginé que fueras tú... —mintió.

Todo cobraba sentido. Cuando Trunks estaba así, Susu siempre merodeaba. Susu, la mujer por la cual Goten sentía gran simpatía pese a cierta rivalidad que desde el día que Trunks los presentó se había suscitado entre ellos. Era la Susu que salía con ellos y con Isabelle, la que tantas veces se había emborrachado con ellos, que tanto había jugado al límite, en un estilo tan similar como distinto al de la pelirroja. No eran iguales si bien parecían serlo. Isabelle era distinta, así como Trunks siempre lo había sido. Pero desde que la mujer de Trunks había muerto, Susu no era la misma para él, jamás la había mirado con los mismos ojos. Sentía que su presencia, al lado de Trunks, seguramente contra la voluntad de éste y de ella misma, era contraproducente. Cuando Susu estaba con ellos, una densidad flotaba. La oscuridad se cernía sobre sus cabezas con fatal revelación. Toda inocencia se perdía.

—Son Goten —saludó ella, adentrándose en el departamento—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hasta hacía un momento, bien.

—Siempre tan simpático.

—Dejen de pelear, los amo a ambos —bromeó Trunks, sonriendo con tremenda falsedad.

Susu se acercó a éste y lo besó ruidosamente en la frente.

—Traje el whiskey que dejaste en casa la última vez. ¿Tomamos? Compitamos, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Estamos viejos para andar jugando a ser adolescentes —dijo Trunks.

Goten refunfuñó.

—Tú estarás viejo. Yo estoy en la plenitud.

—Entonces, que el viejo no compita. ¡A ver quién toma más, Son Goten! —exclamó Susu. Se levantó y fue a buscar vasos adecuados y hielo a la cocina.

Solos, con Tsuki a medio dormir como único testigo, Trunks y Goten se miraron el uno al otro. Goten no ocultó la leve molestia que lo embargaba. Trunks, notándolo, gritó:

—¡Susu, trae vaso para mí también! Y trae el vodca que está sobre la nevera.

—¡A la orden, señor Brief! —se escuchó a la distancia.

—Trunks... —murmuró Goten.

El hijo de Vegeta, enigmáticamente, negó con la cabeza. De nuevo, la sonrisa que a nadie engañaba.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo. Distraigámonos un poco.

Goten sintió a la angustia latir en su interior. Ya no toleraba verlo así, tan lejano al Trunks que recordaba de la infancia, ese diablillo travieso y orgulloso que vivía metiéndose y metiéndolo en problemas. _Extrañaba _a Trunks, y lo triste era que estaba justo frente a él.

Susu llegó con los vasos con hielo y la botella. Sacó la de whiskey de su bolso y los tres empezaron a beber. Goten prendió el estéreo y la música alegró el ambiente. Seguían divirtiéndose como antaño, era cierto; sin embargo, Trunks cada vez se encerraba más en sí mismo. Era como si se sumiera en su propio ser, como si al meterse tan dentro de su alma esperara llegar al punto de desaparecer. Trunks se absorbía con el único fin de autodestruirse.

Mientras reían de cualquier tontería, afectados por el alcohol, Goten recordó.

—_¡Gané! —bramó Isabelle—. ¡El que salga último en la próxima ronda hará lo que yo le diga! ¡Sí!_

_Goten, Trunks y Susu se sirvieron nuevos vasos de tequila, aceptando el reto de Cort. En casa de ésta y Trunks, el buen humor era menester. Reían como tantas otras veces, sintiéndose lejos del mundo que los rodeaba, jóvenes, libres. _

_Tomaron el shot y Goten lo terminó último. Trunks gruñó de ira y Susu e Isabelle se deshicieron en carcajadas. _

—_Bueno, bueno... —Isabelle se puso de pie, se acercó a Goten, sentado en uno de los dos sofás individuales que estaba al otro lado del familiar, donde Trunks y ella estaban, y, sin previo aviso, se sentó sobre el hijo de Gokuh—. ¡Bésame, Goten! _

—_¡Estás loca! —exclamó el joven, sonrojado hasta las orejas._

—_Ahí vamos de nuevo... —musitó Trunks._

—_Ignora a mi amargado novio, tú bésame. —Isabelle unió sus labios a los de él y se besaron uno cortos segundos. Al terminar, la pelirroja le sonrió—. ¡Muy bien! Me encantan los saiyan, sí señor. _

—_¡ISA! —espetó Trunks, increíblemente más sonrojado que Goten. _

—_Ay, bebé... ¡No pasa nada! —Alejó sus ojos de los de su pareja y volvió a Goten—. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir con nosotros? Yo en el medio, por supuesto. ¡Eres tan lindo, Goten!_

_El susodicho vio el juego en la pelirroja, por lo cual, entre risas, le siguió la corriente. _

—_Dormiré con ustedes si así lo deseas, hermosa —afirmó seductoramente. _

—_¡Ni borracho! —intervino Trunks. Cruzado de brazos y con el ceño tan fruncido, remitía inevitablemente a su padre. _

—_No lo escuches —siguió bromeando Goten—. Tiene miedo de que yo te lo haga mejor que él. _

—_¡Es malo! —agregó Isa—. ¡No quiere compartirme contigo!_

—_En realidad —terminó Susu—, lo que no quiere es compartir a Goten. _

—_¡CÁLLENSE!_

Rió, y Trunks y Susu lo observaron con curiosidad.

—Recordaba cuando Isa me invitó a pasar la noche con ella y Trunks —dijo sin dejar de reír.

Ambos lo acompañaron. Trunks, por primera vez desde su llegada, sonrió sinceramente. Ese era Trunks, el verdadero, el de esa risa acompañada por el ceño eternamente fruncido. Ese era el Trunks que a Goten le gustaba ver.

—Y Trunks no quería compartirte con ella. ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! —añadió Susu, tentada.

Rieron, tomaron un trago más y Goten, finalmente, se puso de pie.

—Pares me espera para cenar.

—¡Bah! La hubieras traído y cenábamos todos juntos —se quejó Susu—. Ni modo... ¡A ver cuando vienen a mi casa! Tendré que organizar algo pronto.

Goten y Susu se abrazaron levemente.

—Cuando quieras.

Trunks prendió un cigarrillo y lo acompañó a la puerta. Una vez ahí, se chocaron los puños amistosamente.

—El sábado podríamos salir con Pares, ¿qué dices? —ofreció Goten—. Ella te extraña.

Y él también lo hacía.

Trunks le dio una pitada al cigarro.

—Si no termino demasiado tarde con unas cosas pendientes, encantado.

—Quedamos así. —Goten no se contuvo: abrazó brevemente a Trunks—. Y a ver si te enseño a fingir mejor esa sonrisa, eh. No eres buen actor.

Trunks, al oírlo y al separarse de él, finalmente dio libre albedrío a sus sentimientos. La tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. Goten, prácticamente agradeciendo que su amigo hubiera derrumbado el muro de inaccesibilidad frente a él, despeinó brutamente los cabellos lilas.

—Para lo que necesites, tonto —susurró. Trunks bien sabía por qué se lo decía.

—Gracias, Goten.

Y la puerta se cerró.

* * *

><p><strong>JUEVES<strong>

* * *

><p>Trunks se durmió primero. Susu, acostada junto a él, lo vislumbró en medio de la oscuridad. Ese ceño fruncido, ese rostro tallado, como el cuerpo, por los dioses. Dormido, seguía siendo una escultura perfecta, mas también era, ni más ni menos, un humano. Trunks, dormido, era uno más; en cambio, Trunks despierto era especial. Nunca pudo ponerle palabras a esa sensación, a esa convicción, pese a haberlo intentado. No podía explicarlo; las palabras perdían su <em>significado <em>frente a él. Isabelle tenía razón: Trunks, despierto, era perfecto, estaba más allá del bien y del mal, era algo más que un humano, saiyan o híbrido. Era algo más.

«Y ese algo más enloqueció a Isa».

Isabelle se desvivía por él. Era madre, hermana, amiga y mujer. Trunks era todo para ella, e Isabelle era todo para él. Sabía que ni ella ni él habían amado al otro tanto como ellos creían. Eso no era amor. Lo que había entre ellos era algo más, así como Trunks solo lo era. ¿Isabelle sola lo era también? ¿Era algo más?

«No».

Rió. Isabelle no era algo más. Isabelle era talento puro, del crudo, era creativa y libre como un pájaro. Isabelle no era, pese a todas sus cualidades, más que eso. Se había alimentado de Trunks, lo había bebido hasta la última gota, hasta llegar al límite de lo perverso. Había bebido a Trunks, y además lo había hecho beber de ella. Estaban contagiados de la misma enfermedad, pero Isabelle no podía salvarse. Él sí, Trunks quizá podía salvarse, pero no de la forma en que intentaba hacerlo. No pidiéndole a ella, a Susu, a la única que sabía cuan reales, aunque distorsionados por la ignorancia, eran los rumores de la prensa sobre lo excéntrico de su relación, que saciara su sed. Drógame, Susu. Trunks, cuando la llamaba en los instantes de repulsiva depresión, imploraba exactamente eso con sus ojos. ¿O eran los ojos propiamente dichos y no Trunks quien imploraba? Rió de nuevo; prefería no pensar en ello.

Antes de disponerse a dormir, acarició sus párpados con los dedos. Trunks se revolvió en sueños.

Drógame, Susu. Dame eso que sólo Isa podía darme.

Qué mal estaba haciéndole.

Al despertar, volvería con Anita, retornaría a su vida, saldría de ese departamento. No podía seguir cumpliendo sus caprichos. Trunks tenía que entenderlo. Ella era, para él, un ancla en el pasado. Trunks tenía que desanclar y alejarse de esa adicción a Isabelle.

—Debes dejarlo, bebé... —murmuró en su oreja. Trunks volvió a revolverse y se abrazó a ella, sin despertar en ningún momento—. Debes olvidar cuánto te gustaba ser consumido por ella...

Lo abrazó tiernamente.

—_No lo amas, Isa. _

—_Lo sé... El amor es demasiado pequeño para definir tanto sentir. Esto no es amor; es consumación, es tocar su alma y fusionarme con ésta al hacerlo. Es volverme parte de él..._

—_Es _ser_ él._

—_Es _ser_ él, sí..._

—_Isa..._

—_Es ser él y que él sea yo... _

—_Isa..._

—_Al fin he entendido cómo lograrlo, obtener lo que _necesito _de él. Lo convenceré, Susu. Te juro que lo convenceré._

—_Isa, por favor. Es muy joven, ¿no crees? Él no ve las cosas como tú las ves. Aún le falta curtirse; es puro. _

—_Lo sé, pero ya no puedo más... Necesito _llegar_ a él. Las fotos no alcanzan, el sexo y el amor tampoco. Nada me alcanza... ¡Y al fin sé qué debo hacer! Lo entendí ayer, en la cama, mientras lo enfocaba con la cámara. Lo entendí..._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Sus ojos. Ahí está la respuesta._

«Qué tétrica resultaba al hablar de ti».

—Y cuánto mal se hicieron, bebé... Pero no fue tu culpa, ¿sabes?

—_Cuida a Trunks, Susu. Lo enfermé..._

—_Te lo advertí._

—_Sí, y no te escuché. Así que cuídalo, por favor. _

—Ella misma admitió la culpa. Así que deja de culparte, olvídala y busca algo más sano para ti. —Al finalizar sus palabras, besó la frente de Trunks. Deseó, por un instante, que él la escuchara.

Cerró los ojos. Al fin, el sueño la alcanzó.

* * *

><p><strong>VIERNES<strong>

* * *

><p>—Estuve con Susu —dijo a través del teléfono. Su amiga oyó que la nombraban. Trunks, despreocupado, giró hacia ella—. Mi madre te manda besos —susurró.<p>

Susu lanzó besos al aire, y Trunks envió saludos provenientes de su amiga a Bulma.

—Mañana, sí —prosiguió Trunks—. No, iré solo, sí, seguro. Sabes que soy un poco vergonzoso... Sí, sí. Bueno, iré a la oficina. Besos. —Un silencio de parte de Trunks. Bulma gritó algo—. Yo también...

Cuánta frialdad, pensó Susu. Se había encerrado en sí mismo, de nuevo.

No tenía caso insistir.

Avanzaron, finalmente, por la ciudad.

—¿Mañana irás a esa sesión de fotos? ¿Es para _VaZ_, no? —inquirió Susu, ambos abrazados en uno de los tantos autos de él.

—Sí. Me llamaron el martes a la oficina.

Susu lo notó incómodo.

—Haz esa mirada _sexy _que tan bien te queda —bromeó—. ¡Nadie la hace como tú! Que sea todo bien sensual.

—Dale saludos a Anita. —Observó la puerta del edificio donde vivía su amiga y sonrió—. Mira, ahí está.

Anita corrió hacia la ventana de conductor y, cuando Trunks bajó el vidrio, lo asió por el cuello y lo besó en la mejilla.

—¡Lindo! —exclamó—. Gracias por devolvérmela.

Los tres rieron. Susu se despidió radiante, como siempre, y la perdió de vista cuando ingresó al edificio. Anita y ella iban de la mano.

Arrancó, sin más, rumbo a la empresa. Susu le había dicho que tenía trabajo por hacer, pues se le venía encima una muestra de sus cuadros y debía arreglar varios detalles con tiempo. Por supuesto la disculpó: no era quién para coartarle así su libertad. _Depender_ de Susu no era algo sano para él. Debía dejarlo.

—_¿Quieres?_

Especialmente _aquello_.

—Basta... —susurró con el desgano acostumbrado. La rueda volvía a girar y las cadenas volvían a tirar de su cuello. Había que seguir padeciendo la mentira.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, pasaba por el Distrito 7. Estaba muy cerca del edificio de Marron. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando dominarse. No iba a hundirla con él, no iba a hacerlo. No iba a hacerlo...

Y la vio.

Marron cruzaba la calle, pasaba frente a su auto negro de vidrios polarizados, detenido justo frente al semáforo rojo. Marron, con un rodete conteniendo la cascada dorada que tenía por cabello, levemente maquillada, con una falda negra que le pasaba las rodillas, una camisa blanca y un abrigo anaranjado que la cubría del frío invernal, cabizbaja, atravesaba la senda peatonal lentamente. Todo alrededor de ella era gris, y ella era dorada, resplandecía, presumía el más profundo _significado_.

Marron, sus relatos, sus gemidos, sus ojos celestes fijos en los de él en los instantes más desesperados de la intimidad.

Marron, la de los labios que besaban sus párpados...

Se recordó la noche del sábado. Ella dormía abrazada a él, su respiración apenas un leve movimiento de su pecho. Se veía tranquila; la sentía feliz gracias al calor que ambas pieles dementes creaban de la nada misma. Acarició su espalda interminables minutos, tan desnudo como ella. Cuánta paz.

Pero no, se dijo, no iba a hundirla junto a él. Se iba a hundir solo. Esa era una decisión totalmente tomada.

No iba a hundirla...

Ella no lo merecía.

La perdió de vista, hecho que suscitó una puntada en su pecho. Apretó el volante. Aún la quería pese a no desear ningún tipo de intimidad. Estaba saciado en demasía; ya no quería sexo.

No después de lo del domingo.

Quería dormir con ella, ambos desnudos, durante una eternidad. Quería _sentirla_, sólo eso. Quería _saberla_ junto a él.

Pero no la iba a hundir. La quería lo suficiente como para cambiar la paz que ella podía darle por su salvación.

Arrancó el coche. Las cadenas tiraron de él.

* * *

><p><strong>SÁBADO<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Sí? —inquirió la recepcionista.<p>

—Eh... —Trunks no supo muy bien qué se suponía que debía decir. A veces, cuando la gente no reaccionaba ante él como el empresario de renombre que era, no era capaz de entenderlo. Era, ni más ni menos, la costumbre a la molestia. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?—. Busco a la señora Leyvi Ney.

La recepcionista, una hermosa y vacía mujer de unos 30 años, alta, delgada y de pelo largo, lacio y negro, con reflejos rojos en las puntas, sus ojos tan verdes como el de las hojas de los pocos y frondosos árboles que había en las veredas de la Capital del Oeste, se puso de pie abruptamente. Lo observó en detalle, algo que aparentemente no había hecho en el primer intercambio de palabras, y, sonrojada, tomó aire.

—¡Señor Brief! ¡Ay, disculpe! Es que estaba un poco distraída... —Salió del redondo escritorio que la rodeaba y mantenía alejada de la gente y estrechó su mano cordialmente—. Un gusto conocerlo. Llamaré a la señora Ney cuanto antes. ¡Tome asiento, por favor!

Entre risas, obedeció. La vio volver a la parte de atrás de escritorio y tomar el teléfono, mientas él se sentaba en un enorme sofá de cuero negro que estaba frente a la recepción. Al acomodarse, atisbó el lugar: sólo blanco, negro y gris lo rodeaban; parecía a propósito. La decoración minimalista del estudio personal de Leyvi Ney, la mejor fotógrafa del mundo, daba un aire limpio y estético al ambiente. Odió la radio por pasar a Miss Mimi, que llenó con su voz el lugar.

—_No hay más por hacer, hay mucho por sentir... _—tarareó casi sin darse cuenta. Recordó a Marron, al primer encuentro en Onix, se reprochó por hacerlo y dejó de prestar atención a la canción.

—¿Cantando Miss Mimi, Trunks? ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que te gustaba!

Levantó la vista hacia quien le hablaba. Leyvi Ney sonreía con sorna, también sorprendida. Trunks se levantó dispuesto a besarla en la mejilla, mas ella lo abrazó posesivamente.

—¡Años que no te veía! ¡Años! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, alegre—. Trunks, no has envejecido ni un segundo desde la última vez.

«¿La última vez? En el entierro de Isabelle...».

Si no se equivocaba, no la veía desde ese día.

—Hago mucho ejercicio —dijo. A veces se divertía inventando excusas. Era mejor eso a que pensaran que se sometía a algún tipo de cirugía estética, pozo en el cual jamás caería. Ser un saiyan estaba lleno de ventajas y desventajas—. Tú te ves genial. —Mintió. La notó muy avejentada y un poco desalineada a como la recordaba. ¿O siempre había sido así? Su cabello largo, lleno de friz, color blanco, sus lentes de marco grueso, su rostro a cara lavada y su ropa extremadamente sencilla la volvían, a sus ojos, una mujer que no se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto. Eso, pese a encontrarla mucho mayor a como la recordaba, le parecía genial.

Leyvi rió sin parar y sin soltarlo.

—¡Mientes! No puedes decir eso siendo quien eres, hombre... ¡Ni un segundo más viejo! No lo puedo creer. —Se separó de él, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por el estudio.

Caminando detrás de Leyvi, Trunks hizo exactamente lo que no debía, aquello que había evitado con voluntad inquebrantable hasta ese preciso instante:

Recordar.

_Tocó timbre, ¿andaba? No estaba seguro, pues no escuchó nada al hacerlo. No entendía del todo por qué estaba allí: Isabelle Cort lo había citado un sábado a la mañana en una casa en el Distrito 10, la zona más antigua de la ciudad. Esa casa, de tres plantas, tenía como decorativo el paso de los años: estaba llena de telarañas, polvo y la rodeaba una inmensa cantidad de plantas crecidas y descuidadas. Estaba totalmente abandonada. ¿Acaso Isabelle se estaría burlando de él? ¿Por qué lo había citado en un lugar así? Aún le duraba la resaca de la noche anterior y tenía que estar ahí, a las 8 de la mañana, en un lugar tan inhóspito..._

_La puerta se abrió abruptamente._

—_¡Hola! —Isabelle Cort en persona apareció frente a él. Traía un vestido color vino tinto, mangas largas y falda cortísima, que hacía ver a sus pechos más grandes lo que de por sí eran—. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Trunks! Déjame llamarte así, por favor, además de tutearte: eso de decirle «señor» a un chico tan joven me hace sentir vieja. —Risas y más risas de parte de ella. Trunks no se movía de su sitio—. ¡Pasa! _

_Caminaron por el lugar. Adentro estaba mucho más limpio que en los alrededores, aunque las telarañas seguían presentes, acompañadas por las baldosas rotas del piso y los papeles llenos de humedad de las paredes. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? Se había preparado mentalmente para esa sesión de fotos de_ Z News _buscando trabajos de Cort en internet, donde se había topado con una vasta galería de fotos en su página oficial. El uso del color era excesivo, los escenarios exagerados, los personajes que había fotografiado rodeados de objetos y gente extraña. Todo parecía un cuento infantil con tintes diabólicos. Su estilo era muy extraño y no entendía muy bien por qué ella era una de las mejores fotógrafas del mundo, pese a que las fotos de su actriz favorita completamente desnuda en un lecho de rosas le parecieron de lo más erótico que había visto en su vida..._

—_Sube. —Isabelle le señaló unas escaleras caracol—. La idea es tomarte las fotos en el tercer piso, pero debemos _hablar_ un poco primero. _

_Llegaron al primer piso, un espacio inmenso y prácticamente vacío. Allí sólo había una mesa ratona con dos almohadones a cada lado como asiento y un equipo de música abandonado en una esquina. Al lado de la mesa, una nevera marca Cápsula. _

—_Gracias por la publicidad —dijo, más tímido de lo que quiso sonar, Trunks—. Digo, por la nevera..._

_Isabelle la miró, luego a él, y rió desfachatadamente._

—_¡Es verdad! —Risas y risas. ¿Acaso esa mujer lo único que hacía era reír?—. Bueno, bueno... ¡Siéntate! —Trunks lo hizo sobre un almohadón y ella se lanzó sobre el otro. Poco le importó que su modelo pudiera verle la ropa interior, o eso pareció, porque no tomó recaudos con su cortísima falda al sentarse. De repente, a Trunks ya no le parecía tan femenina como en su oficina—. ¿Cerveza? _

—_¿Eh? —Instintivamente, Trunks oteó su reloj. Eran las 8:10 de la mañana—. ¿No es muy temprano para...?_

_¿Por qué estaban solos? ¿Y el equipo de Isabelle? ¿Y Honey, la editora? Mucho después terminó entendiendo que la pelirroja estaba experimentando y que por eso había hecho todo para concretar esa soledad._

—_¡Ay, qué dulce eres! ¿Qué edad tienes, Trunks? —inquirió mientras luchaba con una lata de cerveza helada que acababa de sacar de la nevera. Cuando él iba a responderle, ella dejó la lata sobre la mesa abruptamente—. ¡Espera! Pondré un poco de música. ¿Qué te gusta?_

—_Rock de la década pasada —respondió en un hilo de voz._

_Ella se puso de pie._

—_¡Qué buen gusto! Pondré este disco. —Le enseñó un compacto que había sobre el equipo. Trunks sonrió levemente al ver que era de sus discos favoritos—. ¿Te gusta?_

—_Me encanta._

—_¡Genial! —Isabelle puso el disco en el equipo de música y éste, a un volumen moderado, llenó sus oídos—. Bueno, ahora sí: ¿Qué edad tienes, Trunks? —La pelirroja volvió a sentarse frente a él y le dio un sorbo considerable a su lata de cerveza._

—_23... —¿Por qué hablaba como un idiota? Por alguna razón, esa mujer lo intimidaba. _

—_Ajá. —Otro sorbo a la lata. Ya debía, según Trunks, estar a la mitad—. Eres un niño... _

—_¿Qué edad tienes tú?_

—_29._

—_No eres mucho mayor que yo..._

—_Pero son seis años que se diferencian mucho. A tu edad, en la sociedad que vivimos, se es muy niño aún. —Otro sorbo, aunque más corto, a la lata—. En tus ojos se nota cierta inocencia._

—_¿Qué? —Trunks se estremeció. Jamás le habían dicho algo semejante._

_¿Qué significaba? _

—_Sí, sí... —Isabelle lo miró fijamente. Los ojos de la pelirroja le vaciaron los pulmones—. ¿Fumas?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Tienes? Se me acabaron. _

—_Tengo... —Trunks tomó su mochila, que había cargado al hombro hasta el lugar de encuentro, y de un bolsillo lateral sacó un paquete a la mitad. Sacó uno y le ofreció el paquete abierto a Isabelle. Mientras, en sus bolsillos intentaba pescar el encendedor._

_Isabelle estiró la mano y tomó uno, que fue a parar a su boca. Trunks encontró el encendedor y prendió el vicio de la pelirroja, que dio una calada sentida antes de alejarlo de ella. Largó el humo_

—_Qué rico... _

_Trunks se atragantó con el humo del cigarro que acababa de prender. Era muy exagerada, tanto en palabras como en ademanes._

—_¿Tan así?_

—_Sí, muy buena marca. —Isabelle sostuvo el cigarro entre sus dedos y, con mirada inquisitiva y sonrisa pícara, meditó unos momentos—. ¿Estás listo? —lanzó repentinamente._

—_¿Para qué?_

—_Esto nos cambiará la vida, Trunks Brief. _

—¡Te queda pintado! —exclamó el vestuarista al verlo salir del vestidor del camarín. Trunks, ahora, llevaba un soberbio traje negro y camisa blanca de un prestigioso diseñador.

—Gr-gracias... —susurró. Sintió cómo su rostro se calentaba.

Leyvi apareció junto a su asistente, una mujer menuda con el rostro abarrotado de pecas.

—¡Genial! El traje es perfecto. —Leyvi, su asistente y el vestuarista permanecieron detrás de él, quien se sentó y se entregó a una maquilladora y una peinadora—. Serán fotos muy simples, Trunks.

El vestuarista le enseñó una corbata.

—Ideal. —Le dio una gris brillosa, parecía de plata.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió la maquilladora. Le iba a poner un poco de polvo.

—No mucho, por favor... —pidió tímidamente.

—No lo necesita —dijo la asistente de Leyvi.

—No, la verdad que no —agregó la peinadora, quien repasaba su cabello.

Y perdió el hilo.

—Genial.

—Se ve perfecto.

—Muy hermoso...

—¡Saldrán unas fotos perfectas!

—¡Sí, perfectas!

—Abre los ojos...

Retornó al mundo gris. La gente era gris, todo era gris. Se puso de pie y fue junto a Leyvi al estudio, donde una pared blanca iluminada por potentes reflectores lo esperaba. Tendría que, luego de cuatro años, volver a hacer lo que Isabelle tanto le había enseñado: entregarse a una cámara.

Y qué distinto, qué superficial era todo...

Qué carencia de _significado_ lo rodeaba.

—_¿Cambiar nuestras vidas? —Parpadeó repetidas veces. No entendía absolutamente nada._

_Isabelle se arrastró por el suelo torpemente y se detuvo frente a él. El cigarro a la mitad y la lata de cerveza casi vacía. _

—_Sí, lo hará._

_Había una enfermiza convicción en su tono. ¿Convicción de qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Seguía sin comprender. Mientras indagaba en su mente, sus bramidos extendiéndose por todo su ser, Isabelle fijó los ojos celestes en él. La mirada congeló el entorno. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? ¿Por qué sentía la extraña sensación de ser absorbido? ¿Por qué se le iba el aire? Lo entendió: lo que lo intimidaba de esa mujer eran sus ojos. _

—_Isabelle..._

_Y ella no respondió. Continuaba mirándolo, el gesto indescifrable. Era como si estuviera impresionada, aunque esa impresión no parecía, en su rostro, estar a solas. Allí había algo más. ¿Qué más? No lo sabía. Isabelle levantó las manos, las acercó a su rostro y acarició al aire que, a su vez, acariciaba a Trunks. Movía las manos alrededor de su rostro, lentamente, sin apremio, aún más impresionada._

—_No es posible..._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

_Los dedos se detuvieron cerca de los párpados del híbrido. Por instinto, Trunks alejó levemente el rostro de ella. Por su acción, la pelirroja rió. Se puso de pie, no sin antes apagar el cigarro sobre el cenicero de la mesa y vaciar la lata de un último trago, y se dirigió al equipo de música. Junto a éste, ahora que lo notaba, Trunks vio una bola de ropa arrugada metida en una bolsa. Isabelle la tomó entre sus brazos y se la lanzó a él. Era un traje..., o eso se suponía. _

—_Póntelo. Te espero en el tercer piso. _

—_¡¿Eh?! —Trunks se puso de pie y le impidió ir hacia la escalera, interponiéndose—. ¿Se supone que esto es...?_

—_Tu vestuario, sí. —Isabelle le restaba importancia a todo cuanto sucedía—. Tómate tu tiempo y dame tu paquete de cigarros. Te robaré otro, después te regalo uno. ¡Ah! —Fue hacia el equipo de música de nuevo y le subió el volumen al máximo—. Y toma los zapatos. —Le entregó unos borceguís muy bonitos, aunque sin lustrar. _

_Sin opción, Trunks buscó el paquete abandonado sobre la mesa y se lo dio en mano. _

—_Te espero. —Y ella se retiró. _

_Miró en todas direcciones. ¿Debía desnudarse allí? Resignado, con la música de fondo, el disco repitiéndose hasta el cansancio, una y otra vez, se quitó la ropa. Ponerse ese traje tan arrugado fue casi imposible, pero lo logró. Abrochó todos los botones, ató los cordones de los zapatos, se puso la corbata arrugada que le dio y, una vez listo, subió. El segundo piso estaba completamente vacío, sin nada para destacar, así que no se detuvo y siguió su trayecto. Finalmente, estuvo en el tercero. Sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más. Era idéntico a los otros dos pisos, pero en cada recoveco se percibía una intención. Reflectores por todas partes, de distintos tamaños, incluso algunos de colores suaves como azul o verde, llenaban las esquinas; el empapelado se mantenía igual que antes, salvo que sobre éste, en algunos rincones, había números, números y más números. ¿Por qué? Siguió observando: en la esquina más próxima a la puerta, una cama derruida por los años de fierro oxidado lucía sábanas blancas manchadas por pintura negra. Y las telarañas... ¿Había más o eso le parecía? La estridente música, proveniente del primer piso, se escuchaba suavemente. Isabelle estaba asomada al ventanal de cortinas verdosas cerradas, observando el paisaje. Al voltear hacia él, vio una cámara profesional colgando de su cuello. Se acercó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. A medida que se acercaba, su sonrisa se ampliaba._

—_Bellísimo._

—_¿Con la ropa tan arrugada? —Trunks quiso reír, pero en el rostro de Isabelle había algo tan extraño, tan avasallante, que no logró hacerlo. _

—_Exacto, con la ropa tan arrugada... ¡Y eso no es todo! —Isabelle lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a una silla, ésta junto a la cama, y lo instó a tomar asiento—. Ahora, permíteme darte los toques finales. —Puso sus manos sobre el cabello lila y lo revolvió varios minutos—. Listo —dijo finalmente—. Ahora, por favor, ponte de pie. _

_Trunks obedeció, y ella volvió a mirarlo fijamente. La mirada era insistente, viciosa, apasionada. Algo en Isabelle, no sabía qué, irradiaba pasión. Esos ojos que lo miraban eran ojos de amante, no de fotógrafa frente a su modelo. ¿Acaso ella...?_

_Sin permiso, una vez más, tomó su camisa y desabrochó todos los botones para volver a abrocharlos, aunque sin respetar la lógica: los abrochó desordenadamente, dejando algunos sin cumplir su función. Luego, el cinturón: lo desabrochó al igual que el botón del pantalón, lo cual propagó por todo el rostro del híbrido un rojo furioso. Arrugó más el saco, le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y lo volvió a realizar de manera incorrecta. Quitó la camisa de adentro del pantalón, le ató mal los cordones y, como toque final, le despeinó aún más el cabello. _

—_¿Qué...? —se atrevió a inquirir por fin. Estaba petrificado._

_La mirada, nuevamente, sobre él. Lo estudió por más de un minuto, casi sin parpadear._

—_Falta algo más... _

—¡Eso es, Trunks! Tómate la camisa así, sí... ¡Excelente! ¡Lo haces muy bien!

El flash sonaba una y otra vez, repetidamente, mecánicamente. Detrás de Leyvi, una gran cantidad de gente trabajaba con las luces, verificaba las vistas previas en los ordenadores, daba todo para alcanzar la _perfección_. Él estaba de pie frente a una pared blanca, nada más. El escenario era así de sencillo y vacío. Las fotos que Leyvi le tomaba eran en blanco y negro. El traje impecable, el cabello sin un desperfecto, los zapatos relucientes...

«Qué desacuerdo estarías, Isa...».

Se lo decía una y otra vez, convencido.

«Qué desacuerdo estarías...».

—¡Ahora, mírame! Sí, sí... ¡Así! Qué ojos, Trunks... Bellísimo. Ponte las manos en los bolsillos, gira el rostro a la derecha, separa más las piernas... ¡Sí! Genial, genial.

«Qué desacuerdo estarías».

—¡Mírame de nuevo como hace un momento! Baja un poco el mentón... Perfecto.

Todo era gris. Todo.

—_¿Qué crees que falta? —preguntó en un murmullo. Los nervios le helaban la piel. _

_¿Por qué ella no dejaba de mirarlo? ¡Era insoportable!_

_Isabelle se alejó dos metros de él, dando pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de atisbarlo. Se detuvo, tomó la cámara y lo miró a través de ésta. Trunks ignoraba que ésa sería la primera de tantas veces, el inicio de un ritual que definiría sus vidas. Lo ignoraba, y se preguntaba por qué lo miraba así, con tanta obsesión, con tanta admiración..._

_En la mente de Isabelle, los pensamientos, exaltados, se agolpaban. Su pecho latía de inspiración y necesidad. Tenía ante sí a un hombre especial. Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez, en un evento a beneficio. Trunks tenía unos imponentes ojos que, en un instante, la enamoraron. Todos juraban ver en él a un muchacho atractivo; lo era, pero ella no lograba comprender por qué nadie hablaba de sus ojos. Hablaban de su físico, de su cabello de precioso lila, de su estilo al vestirse, de su seriedad y buenos modales. Nada de sus ojos. _

_Más se hablaba de su billetera que de su verdadera riqueza, los gigantezcos zafiros incrustados en su rostro. Perfectos._

_Bajó la cámara y lo miró sin reprimirse. Sonrió al percibir sus nervios. _

_Sus ojos opacaban su rostro y su cuerpo, que, aunque bellos, eran del montón. Había algo extravagante en ellos. Lejos estaba de saber que él era heredero de la sangre real de una raza de guerreros como los saiyan; sin embargo, sentía que en su sangre había una mezcla más que particular. Algo extraordinario, más allá de convencionalismos, daba a esos zafiros la distinción de todo y todos. _

_Sus ojos eran fríos y cálidos al mismo tiempo, con idéntica intensidad. Las pupilas negras encerradas en un mar azul. Había allí un sentir profundo, plagado de _significado_. _

_Lo miró en más detalle, haciéndolo sonrojar. _

_Una dualidad, eso veía. Había inmensa dualidad en sus ojos, ese calor y ese frío, mezclados pese a ser opuestos. Mirándolo cada vez con un ápice más de detalle, decidida a tardar todo lo que esos orbes merecían, descubría más, sentía más. La droga azul empezó, experta, a viajar por sus venas. Se le fue el aire; la droga la paralizó. _

_Chocó contra una pared._

_Trunks Brief escondía algo. _

_¡Fue tan claro! Tanto que le costó, en principio, creerlo. Trunks escondía algo, lo resguardaba del mundo, se alejaba de éste mediante su secreto. _

_Algo en Trunks parecía cerrado ante ella._

_¿O ante todos? _

_¿Por qué se encerraba así en sí mismo? Angustia latente en los ojos más perfectos que había visto en su vida. La angustia era evidente si se lo miraba en detalle, si se lo miraba tanto al punto de generarle nervios. _

_Se decidió: derribaría esa pared que se interponía entre ella y él._

_La idea de esa sesión desprovista de lujos y llena de suciedad era concreta: quería derribar la perfección de ese hombre. Trunks Brief era el empresario más joven, hermoso y poderoso del momento, era el hombre anhelado por mujeres y hombres, el objeto de deseo de una generación. Era perfecto, y ella quería, mediante la desprolijidad, la fealdad y la búsqueda de una belleza imperfecta, humanizarlo. Quería buscar al humano tras la imagen de poder de ese joven y talentoso empresario. Ahora, quería conocer lo que se escondía tras sus ojos, aquella misteriosa inaccesibilidad que se podía apreciar a través de sus pupilas. Esa era su intención, pero no lo lograba: con el entorno caído a pedazos, los números de su riqueza humillando las paredes, la ropa arrugada, sucia y desprolija y el cabello destrozado por la impulsividad, no lo derribaba; él seguía viéndose perfecto. Había un problema y no sabía cuál era. ¿Cómo lograba ese hombre lucir tanta perfección con tanta facilidad? Era un mago perverso, un demonio con zafiros incrustados por ojos..._

_Y supo qué hacía falta._

—_Ya vuelvo._

_Se fue escaleras abajo. Trunks se sentó en la cama, sin aire. Isabelle, al mirarlo, lo asfixiaba. Sus pupilas insistían con vehemencia, una excesiva. ¿Qué tanto quería ver? No lo miraba completo._

_Sólo se fijaba en sus ojos. _

_Intentó, en vano, no pensar. La mirada lo ponía nervioso. La belleza de ella seguía intacta, era preciosa, pero los nervios y la incomodidad eran más. Insistía, no paraba de insistir, una sonrisa en su boca quitándole importancia al asunto. Insistía con los ojos celestes fijos en sus azules, una mirada desquiciada por algo que ella notaba en él, un algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para que ella no fuera capaz de dejar de observarlo. ¿Qué veía? ¿Qué sentía al atisbarlo?_

_Volvió al fin. En su mano derecha sostenía un lápiz. Se acercó casi corriendo a él, y al llegar se apostó frente a su rostro, ella de pie y él sentado, las rodillas de él a cada lado de las piernas de ella. Miró el lápiz en detalle: un lápiz para ojos color negro de punta acabada de afilar. _

—_¿Qué...? —inquirió sin presentir lo que ella quería hacer._

_Isabelle no le dio importancia: con su mano izquierda, tocó los párpados de uno de sus ojos, arriba y abajo de éste. Al sentirla, Trunks corrió la cabeza por acto reflejo, salvajemente. _

_Ya no soportaba la demencia de esos ojos. _

—_¡¿Qué haces?! —vociferó._

_Isabelle, prácticamente a propósito, sonrió con más énfasis. _

—_¿Nunca te han tocado los párpados?_

_¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_

—_No. ¡Como si fuera algo extraño que así fuera! —exclamó fastidiado. _

_La fotógrafa acarició su rostro. De nuevo, la mirada sobre él. Trunks pasó del desquicio al temor. Sí, temor. ¿Qué era capaz de generarle algo semejante a él, un poderoso guerrero saiyan, hijo de la mismísima realeza? Respiró agitadamente: ella lo hipnotizaba, lo sumía en sensaciones intangibles, retorcidas, donde las pieles dejaban de ser límites y se difuminaban, se borraban hasta desaparecer; la carne se transformaba en esencia y los cuerpos sólo eran almas, almas desnudas hambrientas de _significado_. Sentía que ella bebía de él, que absorbía todo cuanto funcionaba en su interior. Lo succionaba, lo atravesaba._

_Lo traspasaba. _

—_Relájate, no te haré daño. Solamente debes mirarme, nada más. —Isabelle volvió a tocar los párpados del ojo derecho de Trunks. Abrió brevemente la boca, concentrada. Con el dedo corazón, suavemente, separó el párpado inferior del globo ocular y, con la otra mano, acercó el lápiz. Su mirada estaba congelada sobre las pupilas de su modelo—. Es curioso: los ojos son el órgano más usado por el humano, son lo más importante de nuestros cuerpos, la conexión definitiva entre la personas, pero resulta que jamás tocamos los ojos de nadie. —Movió el lápiz en el nacimiento de las pestañas—. Los ojos son tan íntimos como los sexos, como los pechos de una mujer, y resulta que, a diferencia de las zonas que mencioné, los miramos todo el tiempo, a cualquier persona. —Pasó de un ojo al otro y repitió sus acciones—. Todos somos unos perversos, porque miramos la zona más íntima de la gente que nos rodea, la miramos hasta el abuso. Somos voyeuristas, miramos la intimidad sin medir las consecuencias ni el _significado_ de nuestros actos. Y yo toco tus párpados, y tú te sonrojas, te tiras para atrás, te sumes en una intimidad que no toleras. —Terminó con los ojos. Se alejó unos pasos de él, tomó la cámara abandonada en el suelo y lo enfocó—. Y, así, entiendo que he cometido un error... ¡Un error! No... ¡No puedo! —Sacó fotos, una y otra vez, el flash musicalizando la escena junto a las palpitaciones de ambos—. No importa lo que haga... No puedo hacerlo. _

_Trunks sintió que despertaba de un trance. No entendía sus palabras; ella lo anulaba. Lo traspasaba, como si tuviera un poder especial para hacerlo. Lo traspasaba con sus pupilas hambrientas, necesitada de beber todo lo que salía de sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué era esa sensación de ser traspasado? Se sentía desnudo, expuesto, abusado. Era puro frente a ella, quien entendía más la situación que él. Era él, Trunks, el verdadero._

_Y no lo soportaba. _

_Isabelle continuó mirándolo a través de la cámara. Pronto comenzó a reír. Sabía que Trunks probablemente estuviera pensando que estaba loca, ¡y lo estaba! Más frente a él. El delineado aplicado con la intención de distorsionar su mirada y volverla más desquiciada terminó provocando otro efecto: los ojos azules se agrandaron ante ella, brillaron con potencia, destellaron _significado_. ¡Era tan obvio! Claro que la mirada se haría más poderosa. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Estaba maravillada y, cuando eso ocurría, su razón se perdía en los confines de la inspiración. No podía razonar, no frente a un muchacho de alma tan hermosa. Los ojos eran especiales, los más especiales que hubiera tenido enfrente alguna vez. _

—_Ponte de pie —pidió. Trunks lo hizo—. Camina hacia allá. —Señaló una esquina del cuarto. Él obedecía cada indicación—. Quédate ahí, sí. A ver... _

_Dejó la cámara colgando de su cuello y se dirigió al ordenador portátil posado sobre una mesa justo al lado de la ventana. Agradeció la tecnología de última generación con la que contaba, esa que le permitía valerse de una simple máquina para manejar las luces a su antojo, como si fuera una simple principiante experimentando efectos nuevos. Sentía que lo derribado no era él, sino la profesionalidad de su amor por la cámara. Era como si estuviera jugando, no trabajando para una de las revistas más vendidas del globo. Se sentía libre, alejada de las presiones de la industria, su inspiración no entregada a las tendencias y modas preestablecidas. Supo que no iba a trabajar, sino que a disfrutar. Poco importaba que esa sesión saliera bien, sino que iba a beber de esos ojos a su antojo, atada a sus más profundos caprichos de artista. Se dejaría llevar y haría que él se dejara llevar, ambos entregados, él a ella y ella a él, él a la cámara y ella a los ojos azules._

_Movió los reflectores con los que contaba, lo alumbró con experiencia, caprichosa a más no poder. ¿Y qué importaba si la luz no era perfecta? Esos ojos eran perfectos; sólo los necesitaba a éstos._

_Los ojos, el hombre, el empresario al que tenía intención de derribar, derribado finalmente ante ella, revelándole una realidad que ella no esperaba: detrás del empresario había un muchachito joven, lleno de sueños, lleno de sufrimiento que no podía siquiera imaginar de dónde provenía._

_La vida perfecta de Trunks Brief reducida a cenizas. Era un humano._

_El mejor ser humano._

_Era perfecto. _

_Fue hacia él. Las luces blancas y azules fusionadas en el espacio, las paredes rotas, las telarañas y la ropa desarreglada. El cabello despeinado, los ojos delineados, las pupilas perfectas..._

_Quedó sin aliento._

—_¿Empezamos? —preguntó como pudo. Trunks simplemente asintió, nervioso—. Relájate, ¿sí? Si quieres parar, paramos. Si te cansas, descansamos. Solamente pediré una cosa a cambio._

—_¿Qué cosa? —Trunks se mostró tan agitado como ella. Lo traspasaba y no lo soportaba. _

—_Quiero que me hables con tus ojos._

_Trunks no dijo ni hizo nada. Emulando una estatua, de pie contra la pared destrozada por el tiempo, no se movió ni un ápice. El temor a lo desconocido, a algo no físico sino mental, emocional, llenó pensamientos y sentires de su ser._

_Estaba entregado. _

—_Yo... —¿Para qué hablar? No podía decir nada frente a ese extraño y profundo pedido—. ¿Qué es lo que debo...?_

_Isabelle suspiró. Algo no cuadraba en la imagen que tenía ante ella, pero descubriría qué era solamente al fotografiarlo. Antes de ello, explicar sus palabras parecía menester. Sonrió. _

—_Háblame con tus ojos. Dime todo lo que quieres que sepa de ti con tus ojos. Dime quién y qué eres. ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Déjame saberlo, Trunks Brief! Quiero saber qué hay más allá de tus ojos..._

_El temor le infló el pecho. ¿Hablar con los ojos?_

—_No logro comprenderte —balbuceó._

—_Romper el esquema de lo estético que alguien con tu apariencia tiene de por sí es una forma de darte un _significado_ distinto. Lo estético vendrá de tus ojos; éstos, si tú me das lo que te pido y yo soy capaz de manejarlo, opacarán todo lo demás. —Tomó aire, jugueteó un momento con la cámara y prosiguió—. Si me hablas con tus ojos, podré captar lo que quiero de ti. _

_Porque ella acababa de entenderlo: no podía mostrar lo imperfecto de esos ojos. Esa alma era perfecta, era la más perfecta. Cada segundo que pasaba lo veía con más claridad. Se sintió obsesionada con él, con el _significado_, con el deseo que los ojos le inspiraban. _

_¿Deseo? Rió sin razón aparente. Lo deseaba, sí. No por el cuerpo, no por las formas talladas de sus contornos; era otra cosa._

_Deseaba a los ojos._

_Quería esos ojos._

_Quería el alma que los ojos encerraban en sus pupilas. _

—¿Quieres parar, Trunks? —inquirió amablemente Leyvi Ney, alejando su cámara de ella—. Te noto incómodo.

Trunks suspiró desganado.

—Sí, por favor...

—Bien. ¡Hagamos un _break_! Dejemos que Trunks descanse un poco. —Dichas esas palabras, el equipo de la fotógrafa se dispersó.

Trunks salió disparado al camarín. Se encerró en éste, se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y se miró un instante. Vacío, carente de _significado_, así se vio. ¿Por qué tenía que verse así? ¿Por qué nadie _lograba_ ni _deseaba_ ver más allá? ¿Por qué la única persona que había deseado llegar al límite junto a él, para llegar al alma de él, ya no estaba a su lado?

¿Por qué Isabelle había buscado algo tan retorcido en él?

¿Por qué a él?

«_Ella_ tiene la culpa».

La furia lo subyugó.

«Tú tienes la culpa, Isa...».

_Empezaron. Durante un tiempo prolongado, Isabelle lo fotografió en distintas posiciones, en distintos rincones del cuarto. Trunks no terminaba de entender cómo hablarle a través de los ojos, como ella le había pedido. ¿Tenía sentido el pedido? ¿Era esa una indicación seria? Perdido, traspasado y anulado, se sonrojó; volvió a sentirse desnudo frente a ella._

_Isabelle empezó a reír desenfrenadamente, desquiciada por lo que sucedía. Era como si considerara absurdo algo de lo que pasaba._

—_¿Cómo lo haces, por Kami? —preguntó la potente voz de Isabelle ante él._

—_¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió en respuesta, confundido._

—_¿Cómo haces para ser tan perfecto? —La mujer rió sin privaciones, notoriamente maravillada por lo que vislumbraba entre paneles, cables, reflectores y ordenadores—. Eres endemoniadamente perfecto..._

_Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, impresionadas por las palabras de esa mujer. Ella no tardó en acercarse a él, esquivando los obstáculos que regaban el espacio. Al estar frente a frente, con la mano que no sostenía su cámara se acercó a los ojos de su modelo y, con sus dedos, corrió el delineado. El maquillaje, ahora, era un desastre._

—_... Y a pesar de ser un desastre, tú sigues viéndote perfecto. —Ella sonrió y él tragó saliva—. No puedo humillarte, no sé cómo hacerlo. —Acercó su cámara y, alejándose un poco de él, tomó nuevas fotos, en primer plano. Después estudió las fotografías en una de las computadoras que tenía cerca de ella y rió una vez más, con todas sus fuerzas—. No sé cómo hacerlo... ¿Cómo vivir sin esto? Dímelo, Trunks Brief. Dime cómo vivir después de esto... Dime cómo vivir sin la única persona a la cual no puedo humillar._

_Escalofríos atravesaron el cuerpo de Trunks._

—_No te entiendo, Isabelle..._

_Ella siguió disintiendo, abrumada por lo obvio y obnubilada por lo que detrás de la obviedad se ocultaba: la belleza física del hombre y la perfección absoluta del alma._

_Los zafiros, su más viva obsesión. Quería arrancarlos, quitar el valor a ese hombre bello, no más bello que otros. Quería quitarle el valor, apropiarse de los zafiros, tenerlos con ella para siempre, mirarlos para siempre. _

_Que aquello que lo hacía distinto, especial, único, fuera de ella._

_Para siempre._

—_Cómo vivir sin ti, sin la adictiva perfección que destilas con tanta naturalidad. —Volvió a apuntarlo con su cámara, dándole algunas pequeñas indicaciones para lograr una buena pose—. Cómo vivir sin ti..._

_La cámara se disparó una y otra vez._

—_Siéntate en el piso._

_La cámara absorbió a Trunks._

—_No dejes de mirarme así... _

_La cámara empezó a desquiciarlo._

—_Más fijo, mírame más fijo._

_La cámara lo llenó de miedo._

—_Qué dulzura... No dejes de mirarme así._

_La cámara lo estranguló._

—_Cuanto _significado_. Mírame, sí, mírame..._

_Ya no pudo soportarlo._

—_Basta, por favor._

_Isabelle se detuvo._

—_Respiras entrecortadamente._

—_Sí._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Me siento extraño..._

—_¿Estás incómodo?_

—_Sí. _

_Isabelle dejó la cámara en el suelo y caminó hacia Trunks. _

—_No me estás hablando con tus ojos. Ocultas algo, no te relajas._

_Trunks se exasperó. Perdió los estribos de la situación. Se puso de pie con violencia._

—_¡¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo! ¡No soy profesional en esto! Y eres demasiado extraña..._

_Más agitación en ambos, especialmente en Trunks. Isabelle, aunque nerviosa, también se veía emocionada._

—_Si no sabes hacerlo, entonces ayúdate con algo muy útil: háblame con palabras. Cuéntame algo, dime lo que sientes mientras te saco las fotos... ¡Di lo que desees! Lo primero que se te cruce por la cabeza. Eso nos ayudará. _

_Se observaron, fijamente, de nuevo. Ella lo traspasaba, lo ahogaba en la incertidumbre. _

_De pronto, Isabelle, con ojos brillantes, tocó los párpados de su modelo. Corrió el maquillaje una vez más, guiada por el instinto. Lo corrió hacia un lado, hacia el otro, sin detenerse. De la riñonera que colgaba de su cintura extrajo el lápiz de ojos. Lo usó sobre él, como antes._

—_Mírame y no te muevas._

_Aplicó más negro debajo de sus ojos y lo corrió una vez más. Una y otra vez, repitió sus acciones. La escena, para la pelirroja, se paralizó totalmente. Trunks, entregado por completo, habló con los ojos por primera vez: deja de mirarme, me avergüenzas, me asustas, me traspasas... ¡No lo tolero! _

—_¿Te incomoda tanto que te mire? —preguntó sonriente. Algo empezaba a fluir entre ellos. Isabelle fue consciente de ello; Trunks no. _

_Trunks aún sentía el lápiz cerca de sus ojos._

—_Deja de hacer eso, por favor. _

_Isabelle cesó. _

—_Ahora dime, ¿te incomoda que te mire? —repitió._

_El saiyan carraspeó. Ella estaba demasiado cerca de él. No dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Parpadeaba acaso esa mujer? Parecía que no lo hacía; era imposible que lo hiciera. Los ojos celestes siempre, todo el tiempo, cada segundo, estaban fijos en él. _

—_Sí —respondió en un susurro._

_La sonrisa de Isabelle era tan insistente como su mirada. _

—_¿Por qué?_

_Trunks no contestó. Intentó buscar las palabras pero no se topó con ellas. La sensación era clara, mas no era posible expresarla. _

_Las palabras no parecían alcanzar._

_Alejó los ojos de ella, pero la fotógrafa, tomándolo de las mejillas, hizo que retornara a la mutua contemplación. _

—_No pienses tanto la respuesta; déjala salir. —Acarició sus mejillas y apoyó sus pechos sobre el torso de él. Eran casi de la misma altura, aunque Trunks le sacaba algunos pocos centímetros de ventaja—. Ahora, de nuevo: ¿Por qué, Trunks? ¿Por qué te incomoda que te mire?_

_Tragó saliva y, llevado por el instinto, por la excitación que los pechos sobre su torso le generaban, por la intolerable mirada sobre él, dejó ir a la respuesta._

—_Es como si... como si... ¡no lo sé! Siento que me engulles. _

—_¿Engullirte?_

—_Es como si fueras una..., no sé, una aspiradora. _

_Isabelle rió por lo absurdo del comentario. Ese muchacho era una dulzura. _

—_¿Te absorbo?_

—_Me pones nervioso._

—_¿Pero por qué?_

—_Me incomoda que me mires._

—_No respondes nada de lo que pregunto._

—_¡Me siento desnudo! ¡Me siento humillado! Me da vergüenza que me mires... ¡Me da mucha vergüenza! —Intentó alejar su mirada, pero ella, aún sosteniéndolo por las mejillas, no lo permitió—. ¡Deja de mirarme! ¡No lo soporto! ¡BASTA!_

—_¿Por qué no lo soportas? ¿Por qué te da vergüenza estar «desnudo» frente a mí? —Lo miró en detalle. Los ojos azules estaban más eyectados que nunca—. Es como si te reprimieras. ¿Acaso lo que te da vergüenza es exponer lo que sientes? ¿Por qué avergonzarte de ello?_

—_¡No lo sé! —respondió, desquiciado._

—_¿Por qué?_

_Los ojos no dejaban de mirarlo. _

—_¡No lo sé! —gritó más fuerte._

—_¿Por qué te avergüenzas de tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué los reprimes? ¿Por qué no dejas que esa pared de inaccesibilidad se derribe? _

—_¡POR MI PADRE!_

_Isabelle abandonó la sonrisa por primera vez. Los ojos aún insistían. _

—_¿Tu padre?_

—_¡No puedo mostrar debilidad! ¡No puedo! ¡NO PUEDO!_

—_¿Por qué no puedes?_

_Trunks no pudo contenerse. Acababa de perder la razón._

—_¡Porque él no estará orgulloso de mí! ¡Si soy débil, no estará orgulloso! ¡Debo ser fuerte! _

_Isabelle quedo en shock. Los ojos azules brillaban, exponían todo, absolutamente todo, ante ella. Pudo leer los ojos, se trasformaron en un libro abierto. El _significado_ era abrumador. Ese hombre expresaba lo más visceral de sí a través de la voz, como si hubiera estado conteniendo tanto, tanto esas palabras al punto de ya no poder soportarlas en su interior. _

_El muro, al fin, había sido derribado. _

—_¿Es sólo por él? Trunks... —Lo acarició cada vez más rápido—. ¿Es sólo por él?_

—_¡NO!_

—_¿Por quién más es?_

—_¡MI MADRE!_

—_¿Por qué por tu madre?_

_La mirada la abrumaba cada vez más. Era una droga, la llevaba directo a una sobredosis de _significado_. _

—_¡Debo seguir con la empresa! ¡Debo seguir con el negocio familiar, con el sueño de mi abuelo! No hay derecho a soñar, a sentir, a querer seguir MI camino, uno dibujado por mí, uno hecho a mi medida, porque el apellido, la empresa, los sueños ajenos están primero... ¡Es así! —Intentó alejarse de nuevo, sin fuerzas físicas, con fuerzas espirituales que no bastaban. No pudo; ella y el agarre visual no lo permitían—. ¡Nunca tuve derecho a soñar! ¡NUNCA! ¡Y ya no lo soporto! —La empujó con un ínfimo caudal de fuerza que, en medio de tanta tensión, agradeció poder dominar—. ¡DEJA DE MIRARME!_

_Isabelle, alimentada por la adicción que esa droga azul simbolizaba para ella, se acercó a él con vehemencia. Lo empujó contra la pared de nuevo, se aferró con fuerza a su rostro. Él la tomó del cabello, más brusco de lo que se suponía que debía ser con una mujer. Ella sonrió por el agarre, sonrió con los dientes, loca._

_La _perfección_. Él era el dueño de la _perfección_. _

—_¿Nunca tuviste derecho a soñar?_

—_No..._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_¡Ya no me mires! _

—_Si no quieres que te mire, aleja tus ojos de mí... No lo estás haciendo._

_Y era cierto: la miraba. Necesitaba mirarla. Ansiaba mirarla. _

_Quería que ella lo mirara, así, exactamente así..._

—_Isabelle..._

_El estrangulamiento de los ojos de la fotógrafa dejó de darle miedo, de herirlo, de desquiciarlo. La satisfacción viajó por sus venas anuladas._

—_¿Qué detuvo a tus sueños?_

—_El futuro digitado por otras personas._

—_¿Tus padres?_

—_Mis padres. _

—_¿No te dejaron soñar?_

—_No._

—_¿Para que sigas el camino que ellos prepararon para ti?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Y por qué te duele tanto? _

—_¡Porque quería _otra cosa_ para mí!_

_Se asieron más obstinadamente del otro. _

—_¿Qué querías?_

—_Hacer lo que me gusta._

—_¿Qué te gusta?_

—_No puedo decírtelo..._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_¡Porque me da vergüenza!_

—_Pero quieres que lo sepa..._

—_Sí, quiero._

—_¡Dilo!_

—_No, no puedo._

—_¿Lo harás cuando puedas?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Me lo juras?_

—_Sí..._

—_Bésame, Trunks. _

_Y él, tan excitado como ella, tan liberada su mente y su corazón, la obedeció. _

—Es tu culpa, Isa... —susurró frente al espejo.

Porque ella le había dado derecho a soñar. Ella le había enseñado a hacerlo. Se había permitido soñar con, algún día, dejar la empresa y seguir sus absurdos sueños de arte y salvación, porque ella lo había incentivado para hacerlo. Debes dedicarte a esto, Trunks, decía ella frente a sus paisajes lúgubres, frente a cada nuevo cuadro que él pintaba, tienes talento para dedicarte a esto. Eres talentoso, tienes grandes sentimientos adentro tuyo. Eres apasionado, eres el ser más apasionado. Sientes más que nadie, eres más noble que nadie, eres más puro que nadie. Tienes el _significado_ más profundo de todos.

Apoyó los pies sobre el asiento, su rostro contra sus muslos y sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Se meció lentamente.

Dedícate a pintar, Trunks. Deja tu vida convencional y sueña. Sé quien siempre has querido ser, lleva la vida que sientes que es a tu medida, no la que sientes que tus padres te obligaron a llevar.

Juró escuchar la risa estridente de Isabelle.

Porque ellos no te obligaron, no... ¡Le decía eso con tanta convicción! Ellos no te obligaron; simplemente buscaste un culpable con rostro y alma para justificar tu cobardía.

Tu cobardía, Trunks...

Porque tú tendrías que haber sido otra persona, como ese otro Trunks, el que vino de un futuro desolado con alma de héroe y salvó, desinteresadamente, a toda una línea temporal. Porque en las fotos que me mostraste de él, esas que odias mirar por ver en él un hombre que no pudiste ser, se ve algo incluso más maravilloso que lo que tú tienes adentro. Ese Trunks destruido en cuerpo y alma, alimentado por una esperanza que no termino de entender de dónde venía, pero que reflejaba poéticamente con sus maravillosos y torturados ojos; tú tendrías que haber sido ese Trunks. Ibas a ser un héroe rodeado por una realidad triste, pero llena de _significado_ para ti. No verías gris a esa realidad devastada por androides poderosos; verías color, el color más vivo que puede ser captado por el ojo humano. ¡Color! El color mismo del _significado_; el color de la sangre de los que sienten.

Y él le decía que no, que era mentira todo cuanto le decía. ¡No podría ser feliz en una realidad así! Eso le decía, no podría ser feliz en una realidad tan desgraciada.

La risa de Isabelle era cada vez más fuerte.

Sí serías feliz... ¡Tú te nutrirías de esa tristeza y la convertirías en fortaleza! Todo tendría _significado_ porque las personas, la destrucción y las lágrimas ajenas te inspirarían a ser cada vez más fuerte. Eso es lo que, pienso, debe haber hecho ese otro Trunks. Por más adversidades, él salió adelante. ¡Fue un héroe! ¡El héroe más genial del que me has hablado! Más héroe que el padre de Goten, que tu padre, que todos sus amigos... ¡El mayor héroe _de esta historia_! El Trunks que salvó a la humanidad no porque quería hacerse fuerte, sino porque quería que tú, su contraparte, fueras feliz... ¡LO HIZO POR TI! Y tú jamás has entendido que debías llevar tu vida como tanto esfuerzo lo merecía: te has entregado a lo convencional, a tu vida de oficina y fama, de prestigio heredado y comodidades monetarias. ¡Te entregaste al error! ¡Te entregaste a ese pasillo de la Corporación Cápsula, a ese séquito que camina detrás de ti, a esas mujeres que te violan con la mirada...! ¡Te entregaste a ellos! A lo gris, a la nada; a todo lo que, en este mundo, no tiene ningún _significado_ para ti.

—Es tu culpa, Isa...

Si ella no hubiera insistido tanto, él jamás hubiera pensado en todas esas cosas. Hubiera seguido siendo una tuerca más, conducido por las cadenas del sinsentido, entregado a la inercia y no al placer, a los sueños, a los anhelos.

—Sin pensar en que te irías tan pronto...

Sin pensar en dejarlo solo tan prematuramente.

Y allí estaba: lleno de sueños destruidos, la antítesis a su contraparte del futuro, o del pasado, o de donde fuera. Vacío, carente del _significado_ que hubiera podido tener. No era el héroe que de niño soñaba ser, la imitación de su querido _hermano_ Tapion; era un alma desdibujada, gris.

Todo era gris.

No podía alimentarse de ningún tipo de _significado_; Isabelle ya no estaba junto a él.

¿Alimentarse de Marron? No. Ni él ni ella eran lo suficientemente fuertes, o eso sentía. ¿Y si lo intentaba? Sintió el impulso de llamarla, de sincerarse, de hablarle con los ojos como si ella fuera Isabelle; evadió las ganas. ¡No podía! ¡No debía! No había derecho.

¿Y si ella, detrás de esa fragilidad que tanta ternura inspiraba en él, era fuerte? ¿Y si su fragilidad era una fachada? ¿Y si ella era capaz de soportar su demencia y ayudarlo a sobrellevar la angustia?

¡No!

No iba a usarla, por más amor que ella le inspirara.

No iba a hacerlo.

No iba a hacerlo...

Apretó los puños.

—Es tu culpa, Isa...

Porque necesitaba culpar a alguien. Porque era cobarde, el más cobarde de todos.

Se levantó, salió del camarín y continuó posando para Leyvi Ney. Una tuerca más perdida entre las demás tuercas, parte efímera de la maquinaria en la que estaba inmerso. Resignarse era el único camino posible.

Para ese camino sí tenía derecho.

—¡Terminamos! —exclamó Leyvi, alegre—. Trunks, felicitaciones. ¡Has estado genial! Te has comportado con inmenso profesionalismo. ¡Ven, veamos las fotos!

Se acercaron al ordenador y observó en silencio. Asintió, sonrió, la falsedad fusionada a su esencia, su esencia en sí misma. Genial, Leyvi, salieron muy bien. ¿Estás conforme, Trunks? Sí lo estoy. Gracias por respetarme tanto. ¡De nada, Trunks! Lo mereces. ¡Han salidos unas hermosas fotos! ¡Felitaciones! Felicitaciones a ti, Leyvi.

Se cambió y se fue. Llamó a Goten y quedaron en verse para la cena en un bar del Distrito 6. Una vez en su hogar, besó a Tsuki, dormida en su mantita, como siempre, y fue directo a la ducha. Bajo el agua, lo que evadió recordar se materializó. Juró revivir cada segundo como si estuviera sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

—_Quiero que tus ojos me den lo que quiero._

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

—_Tu alma. No me alcanza mirarte, ¿sabes? Mirarte, tocarte, sentirte no es suficiente._

Apoyó sus manos contra la cerámica del baño. Empapado, bajo el agua, sintió escalofríos. ¿De qué servía recordar algo que jamás volvería a suceder? ¿De qué podía servir? Cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

—_¿Has estado con una mujer mayor? —preguntó la pelirroja mientras se quitaban la ropa, uno frente al otro, de pie al lado de la cama de fierros oxidados. _

—_No que yo recuerde —respondió nervioso. _

—_¿No vas por la vida preguntándole a tus amantes qué edad tienen?_

—_A las mujeres no les gusta que les preguntes su edad._

—_Estupideces. No hay que negar la realidad... —Ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Isabelle recorrió el cuerpo de Trunks y respiró con fuerza, satisfecha—. Tallado por escultores de otros siglos, hombre. Eres precioso._

_E, increíblemente, eso no era lo que la excitaba. Eran los ojos, lo que éstos transmitían, los bramidos visuales que despedían, idénticos a los bramidos guturales que antecedieron al beso que originó esa desnudez compartida. _

_Trunks se sonrojó, más aún cuando Isabelle pegó su cuerpo al de él y le bajó la ropa interior. _

—_Hermoso, totalmente hermoso._

—_No me adules._

—_¿Tanta vergüenza te da todo? Eres muy vergonzoso._

—_Antes no era así..._

—_¿Cómo eras?_

—_Descarado._

—_¿Y qué pasó?_

—_Me choqué contra la realidad._

—_Eres adorable, Trunks Brief. _

_Isabelle lo besó profundamente en los labios, lo lanzó la cama y se sentó entre sus piernas. Se quitó el sostén y lo instó a tocarla. Estaban eufóricos, también emocionados. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras, imposibles de describir en detalle. Algo místico flotaba alrededor de ellos. Era el destino, eso sintió Isabelle. Era el maldito destino. _

—_Yo... —Trunks, de repente, se puso colorado, pero no por la excitación: unos nervios mortales lo aplastaron—. No tengo protección. ¡No tengo, maldita sea!_

_Isabelle volvió a besarlo. _

—_No importa, no pasa nada..._

—_¡Pero...!_

—_Silencio. Relájate. ¿Nunca lo has hecho sin protección?_

—_Jamás._

—_¡Ay, un niño tan responsable! Y está muy bien, por cierto... —Lo besó entre risas—. Bueno, pero esto es lo mejor que puede pasarte en la vida. El calor es único... Te gustará. _

—_Pero..._

—_Relájate. _

_Besos, irresponsabilidad adolescente, palabras llenas de _significado_, unión entre sus cuerpos._

—_Quiero todo de ti..._

_Movimientos violentos, pasos torpes. Cuerpos, luego, contra la pared; talones empujando caderas, gemidos abarrotando de sensualidad el aire._

—_¡Quiero todo de ti...!_

—_¿Todo...?_

_Placer, calor, demencia. La rapidez que ella marcó con sus talones fue cumplida por el hombre que se adentraba en su cuerpo._

—_¡Todo! —Respiración agitada, cada vez más agitada. Lo insoportable más cerca que nunca, más tangible de lo que había sido alguna vez—. Todo..._

—_¿Qué significa eso...?_

—_Quiero tus ojos, Trunks Brief..._

Con las palmas de sus manos, apretó fuertemente sus párpados cerrados. El ruido del agua chocando contra su cuerpo y el suelo era lo único que percibía entorno a él. Puntos violetas aparecían y desaparecían, cubrían con su presencia la luz que nacía hacia el fondo. La infinitud del alma, de las emociones, de la mente, de los pensamientos. Todo perdía su _significado_, o lo recobraba definitivamente. Infinitud, como en los paisajes que pintaba, como en lo que él consideraba el sentido de la existencia, como el placer que pintar le brindaba, como lo que Isabelle juraba ver en sus ojos...

Todo.

_Terminaron. Yacieron uno al lado del otro en la cama, donde él la recostó y se recostó, su fuerza mediante, al finalizar el acto. Respiraron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. La mirada de Isabelle era tan insoportable como el placer que acababa de experimentar, pero, así como lo que un orgasmo significaba para el cuerpo, la mirada de Isabelle era hermosamente insoportable; era como un orgasmo para su espíritu._

_Rió por lo cursi del pensamiento. Isabelle, pese a no saber por qué reía, rió con él._

—_Ahora _sí_ estás desnudo frente a mí._

—_Sí..._

_La pelirroja lo abrazó._

—_Creo que esto saldrá como yo quería después de todo. —Levantó su rostro hacia él y lo observó—. Háblame con tus ojos. Mientras lo haces, dime lo que desees con tu boca. Pero no dejes de mirar la cámara: quiero que me digas quién eres, qué sientes... No vuelvas a levantar esa pared frente a mí: quiero todo, absolutamente todo, de ti..._

_Una perpetuidad se percibía. ¿No volver a hacerlo? Trunks no consiguió, por algún motivo, imaginarse sin Isabelle. No sospechaba que ella tampoco conseguía hacerlo. Algo se había consumado, algo poderoso en muchos sentidos. _

—_¿Te refieres a las fotos? —Trunks despertó del sueño: estaba en un edificio manchado por los años abrazado a la fotógrafa con la que había ido a trabajar—. Eh... Creo que esto fue un error. —Se sonrojó._

—_¿Es broma? —Isabelle rió a carcajadas—. Esto no fue un error... ¡No, señor! Esto fue un acierto, el gran acierto de nuestras vidas._

—_¿Por qué dotas a tus palabras de tanto misticismo? La vida no es lo que describes._

—_Claro que es lo que describo. En mi mundo, la vida es exactamente así: sensaciones, _significados_, placeres carnales y espirituales. _

—_¿Tu mundo...? _

—_Vístete. Sigamos con las fotos. No te preocupes, no le contaré a Honey que me acosté con la tapa del mes que viene. _

—_¿Lo haces con todas las tapas que fotografías?_

—_No, pero debería... El Rey del mundo es sensual, así como Mr. Satán. _

_Rieron sin parar. Se vistieron, sin nada más por hacer, y, cuando Isabelle preparó todo para fotografiarlo en una esquina del cuarto, sentado en el suelo, le sonrió ampliamente._

—_Hazlo. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te frustra? Dímelo y no dejes de mirar la cámara. No tienes motivos para sentir vergüenza frente a mí. Nunca juzgaré algo que tú digas._

—_¿Y cómo puedo estar tan seguro de ello?_

_Isabelle habló lentamente, sus palabras más meditadas de lo que él pensó luego de escucharla. _

—_Nunca haría algo para que la musa que busqué toda mi vida se aleje de mí._

Y se entregó con tanta facilidad, se dejó violar por ella con tanta convicción, que, al terminar, sólo quedaba el vacío. La revista salió semanas después y nadie pudo creerlo: Trunks Brief emocionado ante una cámara, transparente, traspasable para cualquier tipo de mirada. Todos lo vieron, absolutamente todos. Todos pudieron tocarlo, sentirlo, violarlo así como Isabelle lo había hecho. Su madre invitó a Isabelle a cenar, le agradeció la belleza que había captado en él, e Isabelle tomó los elogios con modestia: no fui yo, fue él, todo fue posible gracias a él.

Se vieron a escondidas cinco meses. No eran pareja, sólo amantes. Tenían un sexo desenfrenado, más por ella que por él: Isabelle era, hasta la fecha, la mujer más salvaje con la que había estado. Estaba loca, era desvergonzada, tomaba toda rienda que le fuera accesible. Por primera en su vida, se sintió inexperto en brazos de una mujer. Siempre, con un ápice de soberbia, se había creído lo suficientemente apasionado como para considerarse _bueno_ en la cama, mas con Isabelle ese pensamiento se desdibujaba. Se sentía un niño, el más inexperto de todos. Aprendió de ella casi todo lo que sabía del tema.

Al entender que se amaban, cuando Trunks finalmente fue capaz de confesarle que pintaba a escondidas del mundo, que era ésa la vida anhelada de la que le había hablado tanto, decidieron llevar su relación en público. Salieron a tomar un helado por Satan City, sabiendo que los verían; lo hicieron a propósito. Tapas de revista, invitaciones a eventos, rumores que de tan absurdos terminaban pareciendo reales. Isabelle lo fotografiaba demasiado seguido. Eres mi musa, le decía, eres la musa que me inspira. Pero no era él; eran sus ojos. Isabelle, seguramente, había amado más a los ojos de Trunks que a Trunks en sí mismo. Pasaban horas desnudos, juntos, disfrutando del otro. Eran libres, llevaban su relación con verdadero _significado_, resguardados del universo, sin temor a lo externo, como decía Miss Mimi en su canción. Había mucho por sentir, siempre. Se amaban, se deseaban, se obsesionaban el uno al otro.

Posa para mí, sí, así... Mírame a los ojos, mírame. No dejes de mirarme, nunca. No me dejes nunca, Trunks.

Cuando estaban juntos, desnudos, unidos, nada más importaba. Pintaban juntos, se fotografiaban el uno al otro. ¡Nada importaba! Sólo el arte, la expresión, la salvación a partir de la demencia compartida. La mutua salvación.

Salió de la ducha, se secó, se puso ropa interior y un pantalón de algodón y fue a su improvisado taller. Del armario donde guardaba sus pinturas, tomó entre sus manos una cápsula. La abrió y un contenedor con clave de seguridad apareció frente a él. Escribió el código, abrió la tapa lentamente y, antes de mirar su interior, miró la veintena de pares de ojos imperfectos. Se burlaban de él, como de costumbre. Volvió al contenedor: allí estaban, todas las fotos que Isabelle había sacado en su vida. Impresas, en negativos, prácticamente todas metidas en ordenadores encapsulados, ordenados por ella misma antes de morir, además de varias copias de seguridad en _pendrives_. Cuando se trataba de sus fotos, Isabelle era particularmente obsesiva. Durante los cuatro años que le siguieron a su muerte, sendas editoriales le habían ofrecido dinero para editar libros que compilaran la obra de Isabelle, pero él, dueño de los derechos de todas esas fotos, no lo había permitido. Aún podía conservar ese derecho unos años más; mientras, no iba a permitir que alguien viera el testimonio vivo de tanta enfermedad.

Buscó y encontró un _pendrive _escrito con letra de Isabelle en marcador indeleble, donde se leía una T. Sonrió. Se lo llevó hasta su habitación, tomó su _notebook_, la encendió y conectó el dispositivo. ¡Hasta había ordenado por carpetas! Entró a la que decía _Z News_. Todas las fotos que le había sacado ese día, a su disposición. Miró una por una. Cada foto estaba atada a un recuerdo.

—_Tómate la corbata hacia un lado, gira el rostro, así. Mírame, Trunks. —Isabelle movió la lente varias veces y tomó una llamarada de fotos—. Por favor... ¡Por favor! —Corrió al ordenador donde, mediante sistema bluetooth, se cargaban todos las fotos directamente, y allí, al examinar la última tanda sacada, pegó un alarido—. ¡SÍ! —gritó—. ¡Sí, Trunks! Ven a ver, te lo suplico. _

_Trunks dejó la lámpara de luz tenue de lado, junto a la que se había sacado la foto, y fue hacia la pelirroja. Isabelle se tapó la boca, sus emociones a flor de piel._

—_¿Qué sucede? —necesitó inquirir._

—_Acabo de sacar la mejor foto de mi vida —afirmó ella, convencida—. Mírala._

_Trunks se miró. Abrió los ojos lo más grandes que pudo. ¿Ese era él? No logró reconocerse._

—_¡¿Qué me hiciste en los ojos?! —pidió saber al atisbar sus párpados llenos de pintura negra—. ¡Mira la ropa! ¡Mi cabello! Soy un desastre. —Rió sin culpa. _

—_¡¿No lo ves, Trunks?! —Isabelle se indignó tan honestamente que Trunks se impresionó sobremanera: estaba verdaderamente enfadada—. ¡¿Acaso no lo ves?! ¡El _significado_! Está claro, está clarísimo... —Lo besó apasionadamente, una y otra vez—. Esto eres tú, el Trunks que yo veo, que siento a partir de tus ojos: la dualidad más latente de la historia. Empresario poderoso y hombre sensible, con alma de artista, perfecto por donde se te mire... ¡Eres tú! Eres Trunks, _mi_ Trunks. —Volvió su rostro hacia la pantalla. Necesitaba mirar más esa imagen—. Eres tú..._

Guardó el dispositivo en el contenedor y, justo cuando iba a convertirlo en cápsula, una foto impresa captó su mirada. Era Isabelle, desnuda, como en tantas otras fotos. Esa foto la había tomado él. Ella estaba sobre la cama que ambos compartían, en la vieja casa que les servía de hogar. Ella lo miraba fijamente enredada en las sábanas.

Un amor irracional lo llenó, fruto del hermoso recuerdo, del calor que toda ella emanaba, del misticismo que llenaba su relación; pero tarde.

—Fue tu culpa —le dijo a la foto—. Todo fue tu culpa.

Por ella era infeliz, por ella estaba vacío, por ella todo había perdido _significado_, incluso su propia vida.

Por ella.

Por culpa de ella.

Guardó el contenedor, se cambió y se fue. En un bar del Distrito 6, se encontró con Goten y Pares. Comieron pizzas, rieron, se divirtieron. Siguieron con piña colada y tragos varios. Goten y Pares hacían chistes; Trunks no pudo mantener la fachada por demasiado tiempo.

—Voy al baño —anunció Pares, poniéndose de pie—. Goten, ¿me acompañas a buscarlo? No sé dónde está. —Rió atolondradamente.

Entendiendo a su prometida, el hijo menor de Gokuh asintió.

—Ya venimos —avisó a su amigo.

Permanecieron de pie frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres, lugar que eligieron para dialogar.

—Está mal, Goten —dijo Pares—. Acompáñalo a su casa y habla con él. Tenemos que ayudar a Trunks.

Qué despierta era, a pesar de ocultarlo, Pares. Goten amó intensamente a su mujer al escucharla.

—Sí, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Pares dijo tener sueño y su pareja la acompañó a tomar un taxi. Una vez solos, Goten sugirió ir un rato al departamento de Trunks, quien intentó no aceptar en vano. Goten sabía insistirle. Fueron en auto, el silencio llenado sólo por la radio, donde rock alternativo sonaba.

—Este grupo le gusta a Pan —comentó entre risas, como para alivianar el clima incómodo del que ambos eran conscientes.

—Ya lo sabía, lo escucha conmigo —contestó Trunks, siguiendo el chiste del miércoles—. La canta mientras...

—¡Silencio!

—Mientras lo hac...

—¡NO!

—Qué celoso resultaste ser.

Siguieron el viaje con el clima notoriamente mejor. Al llegar al departamento, sin embargo, reinó la tensión.

—Piensas que soy tonto —dijo Goten, sin importarle que Trunks pudiera ofenderse, harto de su hermetismo—, pero no lo soy... —Se acercó a él, ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala—. Han pasado cuatro años, Trunks... Entiendo que la amabas, que la de ustedes era una relación más intensa que la que llego a imaginar, pero...

Trunks perdió todo control sobre la fachada. Estaba expuesto.

—Nunca lo entenderás.

La tristeza fue tan explícita que Goten no fue capaz de hablar por un minuto entero.

—Temo por ti —admitió Goten de repente—, realmente temo por ti.

Trunks rió.

—No hay nada que temer, no cuando hablas con alguien que ya no tiene salvación.

Goten se impresionó.

—¿Es broma? No estás solo... ¡Trunks, me tienes a mí! A Pares, a Susu, a tu familia... ¡Nos tienes a todos! Claro que tienes salvación.

—No entiendes de lo que hablo, sino no dirías eso. —Trunks odió ser tan severo en sus palabras, pero serlo le fue inevitable—. Estoy enfermo, Goten. —Las palabras fueron tan fatales y la sonrisa tan tétrica que el corazón de Goten se paralizó—. No hablo de una enfermedad propiamente dicha, de algo que pueda afectar mi salud, como un virus; hablo de otra cosa.

—¿De qué?

—Es culpa de Isabelle.

—¡¿Otra vez con eso?! —Goten se indignó—. Hace años que dices lo mismo. ¡Suena, a esta altura, a excusa! ¡Te estás escudando con algo demasiado absurdo!

Trunks, para sorpresa de Goten, asintió. La sonrisa amarga que solía mantener en su rostro, cual máscara, se borró completamente.

—Claro que me estoy excusando. Isabelle es mi escudo, Goten; es el escudo tras el cual me escondo de todos, incluidos mis imperdonables errores.

Agitado, Trunks contenía lágrimas que, seguramente, moría por derramar. ¿Quién lo diría? Era tan orgulloso como su padre, a pesar de ser, según Goten, lo opuesto.

Y no era tan así.

—¿Errores?

—Muchos errores.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Entregarme a la locura de esa mujer.

—¿Locura?

—Isabelle estaba loca, Goten.

—Lo sé, pero...

—¡NO! —Trunks reaccionó abruptamente. Apretó los puños, frunció lo más posible el ceño: estaba furioso—. ¡No lo sabes! ¡NO TIENES IDEA!

Pero Goten no se inmutó. Cuando de Trunks y estos estados suyos se trataba, encogerse de hombros no era opción para él.

—¡Si no la tengo, entonces dame una idea tú! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡Lo único que quiero es ayudarte, tonto! ¡AYUDARTE! Ya no sé qué hacer, Trunks...

—No hagas nada. Nadie puede ayudarme.

—¡Tan obstinado! ¡¿Para qué?!

Los ojos de Trunks se cerraron, se ocultaron, se escondieron tras los párpados.

—Para hundirme solo.

La furia se convirtió en impotencia. Trunks derramó una furtiva lágrima que limpió violentamente. Goten se sintió terrible.

—Trunks, yo...

—No quiero meter a nadie en mis problemas, eso es todo.

—¿Qué problemas?

Trunks, cansado, dejó caer a su frente sobre el hombro de Goten.

—Ya no soporto, Goten... ¡Ya no soporto! El trabajo, la empresa, la soledad... ¡Todo es gris! ¡YA NO SOPORTO MÁS! —Se dejó abrazar por Goten—. Todo es gris, todo es gris...

—¿Gris?

—Todo carece de _significado_...

—¿_Significado_?

—Todo es gris, Goten. Todo es gris...

—Trunks...

Todo era gris y nada ni nadie podía ayudarlo. ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Marron? Nadie.

Debía hundirse solo.

La única que podía hundirse junto a él, Isabelle, ya no estaba en el mundo.

Estaba solo.

Totalmente solo.

* * *

><p><strong>DOMINGO<strong>

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Estarás bien?<em>

—_Sí. Y discúlpame por tanta estupidez._

—_¿Y si dejas de llamar «estupidez» a algo que te tiene deprimido? ¡Eres humano, eh! No entendí del todo qué te sucede, porque tú levantas una pared frente a tus ojos y no dejas que nadie vea más allá, quién sabe por qué; sin embargo... —Goten se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento—. Trunks, sé que lo que pasaba entre Isabelle y tú es algo que jamás entenderé. Llevaban adelante una relación, mínimo, curiosa. Eran particulares, demasiado, por lo menos a mis ojos, que sigo siendo hijo de mi madre... —Ambos rieron—. Lo único que te recomiendo, como amigo, es que no te encierres tanto en ti... ¡Hay tanta gente alrededor tuyo! Gente que vale la pena. Ninguno de nosotros es Isabelle, pero recuerda: yo estoy aquí, pase lo que pase. _

—_Lo sé, pero..._

—_Deja de culparla. Hace ya mucho tiempo que tu depresión dejó de ser culpa de ella: pasó demasiado tiempo, Trunks... Ahora, el responsable eres tú. Muchos podemos ayudarte, Pares, Susu y yo seguramente podríamos hacerlo, pero no te dejas. Es tu culpa, y disculpa por ser rudo, pero debo serlo, lo vale: tu depresión es culpa tuya por no aceptar ayuda externa a ti, Isabelle y lo que _realmente _te afecta de su ausencia. _

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Goten lo quería, lo sabía; también sabía que otras personas lo apreciaban. El problema era él. ¿Isabelle era una excusa? Lo era. La odiaba. Lo había dejado solo, con sus sueños, con el _significado_ ajeno, ese que no correspondía a sí mismo sino a ella.

A ella y a nadie más.

Así que echarle la culpa era fácil. Era natural.

Echarle la culpa era darle _significado_ al vacío que sentía entorno a él, al gris de las miradas y al sinsentido de la vida.

Lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo por el balcón. Estaba sentado contra el vidrio del ventanal, en el piso. A sus espaldas, su departamento; delante de él, la _capital de la modernidad_. Llevaba horas en el balcón, cubierto por unos pantalones y un buzo de algodón negro y sencillas deportivas. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por la capucha del buzo. Hacía mucho frío.

De pronto, una bola peluda, blanca y pequeña, apareció frente a él.

—Hola, bonita —dijo a Tsuki, quien lo miraba con inmensa curiosidad.

Intentó, riendo, leerle la mirada, así como Isabelle aseguraba que podía hacer con él. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de idiota? ¿Acaso piensas que eres mi dueño? ¡Yo soy tu dueña, humano inferior! Sólo estoy esperando a que estés lo suficientemente desprevenido; cuando menos te lo esperes, te echaré de aquí y me quedaré con el departamento. ¡Será sólo mío!

Rió a carcajadas.

—Qué cosas feas piensas de mí, Tsuki. —La levantó en brazos—. ¿Y quién crees que te alimenta? —Llenó su rostro de besos.

Permanecieron allí, frente a la ciudad. Su mente estaba tan vacía como su alma; aún así, la presencia de Tsuki lo reconfortó.

Resignarse: eso debía hacer. Relajarse tanto hasta olvidar la sarta de estupideces que lo acongojaban.

—_¿Puedo?_

—_¡NO!_

—_Ay, bebé... ¡No pasa nada! ¡Déjame, vamos!_

—_No, Isa..._

—_¿Por qué no? _

—_Porque es raro._

—_El amor no es algo raro. Y yo amo tus ojos, Trunks... _

—Basta... —repitió por enésima vez en la semana.

¡Basta de todo! De los recuerdos, del sinsentido, de la culpa que tan fácil era dirigir a una ausencia. Basta de martirizarse, de llorar como un imbécil, de sumirse hasta lo indecible en sí mismo.

Basta.

Únicamente una cosa lo haría sentir mejor.

—¿Vamos, Tsuki?

La gatita se dejó levantar, adormilada. Juntos, fueron al cuarto con seguro, al taller donde pintaba. La veintena de ojos, al cerrar la puerta del lugar, se burló de él. Dejó a Tsuki en el piso, quien se aventuró por el espacio con pasos cortos y elegantes. Preparó todo mientras ella jugaba con las cortinas. Finalmente, cuando la gata ya se había cansado y dormido justo debajo de un cuadro de un paisaje cercano a las islas Papaya, un atardecer del que estaba particularmente orgulloso, empezó.

Los colores de memoria, la piel de memoria, así como las formas de su rostro. La nariz pequeña, los labios rosados, el cabello rojo que siempre caía sobre su ojo izquierdo, contra la voluntad de su dueña, sostenido por una mano de dedos largos y uñas filosas. Sus orejas, sus pómulos, la sonrisa que siempre tenía a mano. Y los ojos...

Sonrió, así como el cuadro lo hacía.

—No me salen...

Rió a carcajadas. Se sentó frente al cuadro y Tsuki, quien se había despertado por el ruido espantoso que él acababa de hacer, desquiciado por la obviedad, caminó en su dirección. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y maulló.

Otro cuadro imperfecto, un nuevo par de ojos infieles para la colección.

Dejó todo como estaba, incluso la pintura fresca en la paleta. Tenía que irse cuanto antes.

Llegó a su cuarto, se lanzó en la cama junto a Tsuki y, mientras ella se hacía un bollito sobre su pecho, él se tapó el rostro. Rió sin parar, ahogado, asfixiado justo como cuando ella lo miraba. Rió, una y otra vez. Sólo quedaba reír.

No quedaba nada más.

—¡No me sales, Isabelle! —gritó para nadie, muerto en vida, tanto como de risa—. ¡NO ME SALES, PERRA! ¡TE ODIO!

Con toda su alma.

La odiaba.

Y los ojos reían, reían más fuerte que él en la otra punta del departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNES<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Trunks?<p>

—Hola, Susu.

—¿Me necesitas? Dímelo e iré para tu casa por la noche. Anita dice que también puede ir si lo deseas, pero bueno, ya sabes... ¡Se pone celosa! Y eso que te adora.

—Tonta...

—Ay, bebé... ¡Perdona por preocuparme por ti! Es que... —Un silencio pronunciado se suscitó—. ¡Trunks, Trunks! Te quiero, ¿sabes? Te quiero mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno... ¿Entonces...?

—Estaré bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Segurísimo?

—Sí, _mamá_.

—_Bueno, hijito._ —Susu imitó la voz de Bulma, lo cual arrancó una carcajada a Trunks—. ¡Te cuidas! Te amo.

—Yo a ti.

Cortó. Se alejó un momento de los planos que revisaba personalmente, unos de unos nuevos diseños de aero-moto, y fue hacia la ventana de su oficina con un cigarrillo sin prender en la boca. Lo encendió al llegar, absorto en el paisaje. Suspiró y la tos no tardó en salir por su boca. Sostuvo el cigarro con una mano mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra. Al terminar de toser, inmediatamente después, volvió a darle una calada al vicio.

—_El amor no es algo raro, y yo amo tus ojos, Trunks... _

Sacudió la cabeza, suspiró, largó el humo por la boca.

—¿Señor Brief? —llamó Wanda desde el intercomunicador—. El señor Schorr quiere verlo, dice que es por los planos que le dio esta mañana.

Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que estaba al lado del aparato y, luego de apretar un botón, le dijo que lo hiciera pasar en un minuto.

Rápidamente, tomó el cuadro de Isabelle que seguía para abajo desde la semana anterior y, sin mirar la foto ni un segundo, lo metió en el último cajón de su escritorio, que cerró de una patada que hizo temblar todo el mueble.

El señor Schorr llegó cuando él, soberbio tras su escritorio, estaba listo para recibirlo.

—¿Ha mirado los planos, señor?

—Sí. Tengo algunas dudas con el diseño. Dialoguemos un poco, siéntese.

No pensar. El trabajo y el odio inexorable que sentía por éste era el remedio más infalible para lograrlo.

Vivir la vida de las tuercas, llevado por las cadenas del sinsentido. Así debía ser.

* * *

><p><strong>MARTES<strong>

* * *

><p>Al fin, el regreso. Últimamente lo hacía solo, prescindiendo de su chofer. Por supuesto le pagaba su sueldo intacto a pesar de ello, pero no se sentía con ánimos de estar con alguien en un coche. Necesitaba estar solo, así se sentía. Al salir del trabajo, no quería ver ni oír a nadie más.<p>

En un semáforo rojo, prendió la radio. Un poco de música no le haría mal.

—¡Seguimos en vivo desde Radio Zaphire, ¡la música de tu vida! —gritó el locutor—. Ahora, en nuestro bloque clásico, una canción que tiene muchos, muchos años, pero que sigue inspirándonos y emocionándonos... ¡Un verdadero clásico! Subamos al cielo a través de la escalera de la música, una verdadera obra de arte... _Play_!

Subió el volumen al máximo. Sonrió con tanta sinceridad que no fue hasta que la canción llegó al solo de guitarra que se dio cuenta. ¡Marron! La rubia, la primera mañana juntos, el primer amanecer de pasión, con esa canción de fondo, la favorita de ambos...

Los movimientos oscilantes y la hermosa voz de la rubia cantándole esa canción entre jadeos. El abrazo posesivo de ella, también de él. Unidos, felices, en paz.

—_Canta más fuerte... —pidió entre respiraciones agitadas._

—_Me da... vergüenza..._

—_No frente a mí. Frente a mí, no debes avergonzarte..._

—_Trunks..._

—Marron... —suspiró.

Agradeció el semáforo rojo; necesitaba frenar. En un movimiento impetuoso, más instintivo que racional, tomó su móvil. Buscó el número en la agenda, lo miró ajeno al tiempo y el espacio, hasta que el semáforo se puso verde y las bocinas se confundieron con la canción. Lanzó el móvil sobre el asiento de acompañante y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo. Avanzó varias calles, la canción terminó y el impulso, desgraciadamente para Marron, quien pensaba en él sin que él siquiera lo sospechara, mermó.

Apagó el móvil con violencia.

No iba a usarla. La quería; no usarla era su manera de demostrárselo.

«Aunque me muera por verla».

Por sentirla junto a su cuerpo en medio de la verdad de la noche.

No iba a llamarla, no podía. Lo hacía por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>MIÉRCOLES<strong>

* * *

><p>Se sentía, por algún extraño motivo, lleno de energía. Hacía días que no iba a entrenar con su padre. ¡Hacía semanas enteras! Empezaba a necesitarlo. Esa sensación que tensaba su cuerpo era el recordatorio de que, a pesar de la vida que llevaba, de un hombre tan entregado al sinsentido de la humanidad, era un saiyan, un guerrero nato.<p>

¿Qué hacer? Era muy tarde para ir a ver a su padre; lo haría próximamente. Para hacerlo, prefería estar un poco mejor anímicamente. Pensó unos instantes: tenía la caminadora en el gimnasio improvisado en uno de los cuartos vacíos de su departamento. Fue hacia allí con Tsuki en brazos, quien al llegar, mientras él activaba la máquina, lo observó fijamente. La miró a los ojos un instante, justo antes de empezar a correr: ¿para qué mierda me traes aquí contigo? ¿Para que te mire mientras haces ejercicio? ¡Déjame dormir, maldito humano!

Rió al creer ver ese mensaje y no otro en los ojos de su mascota. Quizá no estuvo tan alejado, porque Tsuki bostezó y se fue como si nada. Rió con ganas y, sin más, empezó a correr a incalculable velocidad. Pasaron minutos, una hora, y si bien se agitó por culpa del cigarrillo, que hacía que perdiera el aire demasiado rápido, el ejercicio lo tranquilizó. Al terminar, se secó el sudor con una toalla y caminó a la ducha de su cuarto. Antes de entrar, recordó el mensaje de texto de Pan. Había sido hacía demasiado tiempo. ¿Más de una semana? Sí, algo así, se dijo.

Era tarde.

Ahora sí se sentía capaz de contestar. Dejaría terminar la semana y empezaría a prepararse. Ya le pediría disculpas, en algún momento, por tardar tanto en responderle.

Se quitó la ropa y, cuando encendía la ducha, el móvil sonó en su cuarto. Fue rápidamente a éste, lo tomó y contestó. Era Goten.

—¡Hola, Trunks! ¿Cómo sigues?

—Mejor... —Se avergonzó—. Disculpa por...

—¡Bah! Ni lo digas. —Una pequeña pausa de parte del miembro de la familia Son—. Oye... Pares, ¡sí! _Pares, sólo Pares, _organizó una fiesta en nuestra casa. Es el sábado.

Trunks frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso, Son Goten? Ni que supieras que estoy hablándote con una toalla por ropa.

—¡¿Qué tú...?! ¡ASQUEROSO! No me hagas imaginarte desnudo.

—Te gusta, te gusta...

—¡NO!

—Bueno, decías algo de una fiesta...

Un carraspeo al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí. Pares organizó algo aquí, el sábado a las 11 de la noche. Eh... —Una nueva pausa—. La idea la tuvo junto a... eh...

—¿Quién?

—Tu hermana.

Trunks abrió tanto los ojos que casi desapareció de su rostro el eterno ceño fruncido marca Vegeta.

—¿Bra...?

—Sí. ¡Ah! Estas dos se llevan muy bien... Es raro, tú sabes, más por parte de tu hermana que otra cosa.

—¡Ah, sí! —Trunks rió—. Cierto que casi eres mi _cuñado_...

—¡¿Estás loco?! Sé que Bra me dio esa carta y todo, pero... Ah, me alegro mucho de que se lleven bien. Supongo que eso significa que Bra siguió adelante.

—Y eso hizo. Mi madre, hace unas semanas, me comentó que anda con un tal Dave.

Goten no dijo nada.

—¿Celoso? —provocó Trunks.

—¡NO!

Más risas de parte del empresario.

—Bueno... ¿Y quién más va?

—Eh... Tú, yo, Pares, Bra..., mi sobrinita... ¡Pero estaré atento!

—Qué raro, Pan no me dijo nada anoche sobre una reunión...

—¡¿_Anoche_?!

—Cuando nos encontramos para... hac...

—¡NO TE ATREVAS, TRUNKS BRIEF!

Y más risas. Trunks agradeció, mentalmente, que Goten existiera entre todo el gris del mundo.

—Tonto... —susurró—. ¿Alguien más?

—Sí, eh... Pan iba a avisarle a Oob y... ¡ah, sí! _Crucé_ a Marron _por casualidad _el domingo —profirió titubeante por motivos desconocidos— y la invité, pero no me confirmó.

Trunks al fin alcanzó la seriedad.

—¿Marron?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No, por nada... —Carraspeó. Era mejor cambiar de tema—. Bueno, qué reunión extraña organizaron mi hermanita y Pares. ¡Ahí estaré!

—Si quieres... bueno, puedes avisarle a mi rival.

—¿Susu? Bueno, le aviso.

—Ok. Entonces nos vemos.

—¿Debo llevar algo? ¿Me prestarás el cuarto para _amar_ a _mi_ Pan, verdad?

—¡BASTA!

—Nos vemos, idiota.

—Ok, imbécil. Trae tequila.

Y cortaron.

—¿Marron? —dijo al aire luego de soltar el móvil sobre su mesa de luz.

¿Cómo tratarla cuando se vieran? Los nervios lo invadieron. Se fue a la ducha pensando en ello, sin percatarse de que, al fin, Isabelle se había ausentado de su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>JUEVES<strong>

* * *

><p>No hubo ni un minuto del día en el cual no pensara en Marron. No era desde el aviso de Goten, sino desde la canción del recuerdo. No podía extirparla de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba.<p>

Desnudos, juntos, abrazados, en la cama.

La quería sentir junto a él, su cintura entregada a sus caricias impertinentes. Quería besar esa cintura y dejar marcas apasionadas en toda la extensión de su piel; entre sus pequeños senos, en sus hombros, en su espalda, en sus piernas...

La quería, la necesitaba con impetuoso capricho.

Llegó a su casa agitado. Soltó el maletín ni bien ingresó; fue directo a la _notebook_. Al revisar el programa de mensajería instantánea, no encontró conectada a Alice Raven. ¿Cómo mirarla el sábado por la noche? ¿Cómo contenerse de pedirle que fuera con él a su departamento y durmiera pegada a su cuerpo? Ni siquiera era sexo lo que quería: quería roces, besos, caricias, calor. El calor de Marron, eso era exactamente lo que quería.

No tardó demasiado en entrar al blog.

Se impresionó por la cantidad de relatos nuevos que Marron había subido bajo su seudónimo en los últimos días. Leyó uno por uno. Eran fantásticos. Se excitó sobremanera, como si su cuerpo hubiera recordado, de repente, que llevaba una sexualidad innata y que ésta clamaba por una mujer. Sabía que no clamaba, sin embargo, por cualquiera.

El último que había subido, según la entrada del blog hacía una sola hora, fue su favorito. Necesitó releer una parte específica:

_¿Y si imaginamos que esta demencia no es parte de nosotros? ¿Y si fingimos ser quienes no somos, mi demonio? ¿Y si interpretamos ángeles sobre estas sábanas de fuego? Seamos ángeles, mi demonio. Intentemos ser ángeles, volar por los cielos claros que pertenecen al sol que tantas mentiras, sabemos, dice a través de su luz; intentemos amarnos como sólo unos seres tan puros como ellos podrían hacerlo._

_Ámame, mi demonio. Hoy quiero que seas mi ángel, y que me ames, y que yo pueda amarte a ti..._

_Así que toma este cuerpo, evade la tentación de arrancar mis alas. Hazme el amor, mi demonio, mi ángel, mi inalcanzable perfección..._

Se imaginó cumpliendo su fantasía, como en el sofá del departamento clandestino. Quería ser su demonio, su ángel, la fachada de _perfección _que su par en la desesperación necesitaba.

La quería.

Quería ser todo lo que ella le pidiera.

Prendió un cigarrillo y fue al balcón. Posó los codos en la barandilla metálica. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Quería ser él, daría todo por ser él. Si Marron le dijera que él era su demonio, que él y nadie más inspiraba esos relatos, podría dejar todo de lado, la tristeza y el sinsentido, y sumergirse en un amor irracional, poderoso, demencial como ellos, efectivamente, eran. Fingir ser ángeles y hacerse el amor, viajar por el cielo y el infierno que simbolizaban lo que el otro era. Quería ser su demonio, necesitaba ser su demonio.

Y el cigarrillo se le cayó de los dedos, se perdió en el vacío que se extendía bajo sus pies.

«¿Y sí...?».

Se paralizó un instante; al siguiente, ya estaba delante de la _notebook_ abandonada sobre la mesa ratona. Se sentó en el piso para no encorvarse tanto, con las piernas bajo la mesa, y buscó. Encontró, por suerte, las conversaciones del programa de mensajería instantánea guardadas en una carpeta. Eran sólo dos, lo cual facilitó su búsqueda: era la segunda la que necesitaba. Abrió el archivo, bajó hasta el lugar indicado y, finalmente, lo que necesitaba leer:

—_Déjame decirte una cosa: mi demonio tuvo un problema personal hace unos años... Ese día, fui a verlo. Recuerdo mirarlo en medio de la escena y sonreírle... Intentaba darle ánimo, pero lo único que hice al hacerlo fue darme ánimo a mí misma. Me sentí demasiado egoísta... Sentí que él entendía lo retorcido de mi sonrisa; te juro que esa fue la sensación que tuve._

—_¿Y él qué hizo?_

—_Me sonrió... No sé con qué propósito. Creo, conociéndolo, que fue un gesto de amabilidad que me devolvió; al recordarlo, sin embargo, creo que vi burla en su sonrisa._

Tembló un momento. Tragó saliva, prendió otro cigarrillo, y otro, y otro. Releyó varias veces sus palabras, intentando que éstas lo ayudaran a recordar.

Y recordó.

—_Lo siento, Trunks —le dijo Krilin, quien apretó sentidamente su mano._

—_Lo sentimos —dijo 18 después de su marido. Abrazó con particular fuerza a quien acababa de enviudar. _

_Era extraño lo de 18. En otra realidad, ella le había arruinado la vida; ahora, lo abrazaba como si nada. Siempre se sentía raro ante ella y, por supuesto, sabía que era recíproco. _

_Finalmente, detrás de sus padres, apareció Marron. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una sencilla trenza que le atravesaba la espalda, un vestido negro y sobrio, con botones al frente, y unos zapatos bajos. El luto se excedía en respetuoso. Se acercó a él temblorosa. _

—_Lo-lo... lo siento..., Trunks... —largó al fin. _

—_Gracias, Marron. _

_Se apretaron en un corto abrazo, más de compromiso que sentido, por lo menos de su lado. Estaba agotado, destrozado. Lo único que deseaba era dormir por días, semanas, incluso años. Quería dormir, y debía estar allí; sin embargo, Marron lo apretó con una fuerza tan inesperada viniendo de un ser tan adorable y menudo, adornado su rostro con unas lágrimas preciosas, aunque tristes, que se impresionó. La miró a los ojos y ella, luego de sobresaltarse levemente, de que su cuerpo se tensara en sus brazos, esos que aún no la soltaban, sonrió. Se sintió extraño, pero devolvió la sonrisa por instinto. _

_Entendió que ella intentaba transmitirle ánimo, así que rápidamente, sin esfuerzo, lo olvidó. La depresión tapó todo lo demás. _

—¡No! —le gritó a la pantalla.

Entró en la primera conversación y no le costó demasiado encontrar cierta parte:

—_¿Y tu situación? Si es que me permites preguntar, claro._

—_Es un conocido. Siempre que lo veo me paralizo y no puedo mover la lengua..._

—No, no puede ser. ¡Enloquecí! —Empezó a reír como idiota, no feliz, tampoco ilusionado: estaba loco, era obvio—. ¡No puedo ser yo! Es absurdo... ¡Es absurdo!

Marron, así como Alice le había dicho acerca de ella y su demonio, no lograba hilvanar una frase entera frente a él, algo que Trunks lamentaba profundamente tratándose de ella.

«No puedo ser yo».

Siempre hacía lo mismo: sentirse el centro del maldito mundo gris.

No era que Marron fuera un ser sociable tampoco. Estaba seguro de que era solitaria, eso era lo que tenía entendido y eso era lo que observaba: era demasiado tímida, invariablemente. No era probable que conociera mucha gente, quizá a alguien de la universidad...

«Un _conocido_...».

Ellos lo eran.

¿Y si era él? Si algo le había sobrado a Marron eran oportunidades lo suficientemente emotivas y límite como para que pudiera decirlo. Escenas propensas a la honestidad, al reconocimiento. Tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo y no dijo nada; no era él.

Cerró la _notebook._

—No soy yo, es imposible...

* * *

><p><strong>VIERNES<strong>

* * *

><p>—<em>Trunks, Krilin no es fuerte (si lo comparamos con un saiyan entrenado, obviamente) y tiende a morir con facilidad en las batallas, lo sabemos, pero... ¿Es necesario que te arriesgues así? Creo que si sigues violando a Marron con los ojos, Krilin alcanzará la transformación de Súper Saiyan 5, pese a que ni mi padre ni el tuyo han llegado alguna vez a ella. ¡Vaya a saber uno si existe! —Goten necesitó reír—. ¡Él llegará, sí, y te aniquilará! <em>

_Trunks despertó de la ensoñación. Dejó de observar a Marron un instante, sólo un instante, para girar hacia Goten._

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—_No le quitas los ojos de encima desde hace más o menos... ¿dos horas? ¡Pervertido! Tiene 15 años... _

_Volvió a Marron, sin prestar atención a Goten. Antes de ser capturado nuevamente por la imagen de la virginal rubia de vestido rosa, bailando dulcemente con su padre un tierno vals, dijo una última cosa a su mejor amigo:_

—_Algún día crecerá. _

—_¡No puedes hablar en serio!_

—_Hablo _muy_ en serio._

_Era perfecta. Un ángel, puro, cristalino. Era una pluma de brillantes que incitaba a las cosas más atroces. Era hermosa, la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. _

—Señor Brief, su madre al teléfono —dijo Wanda por el intercomunicador.

—Dile que no puedo, que llame más tarde —respondió.

Un cigarrillo, lo necesitaba cuanto antes.

Había dejado de lado su loca teoría de ser el demonio. ¡Era imposible! Sin embargo, entendía que quería a Marron, que la necesitaba, que ansiaba encontrarse en el interior de su dulce cuerpo, besar sus párpados entrecerrados y disfrutar, junto a ella, en el mismo segundo que ella, el clímax absoluto del humano.

Lo insoportable, juntos.

Se sintió excitado, como el día anterior. El sábado por la noche, sin lugar a dudas, se la llevaría con él.

No iba a hundirla con él; iba intentar que ella, de alguna manera desconocida, quizá a través del arte, quizá a través del amor, lo ayudara a salvarse. Quería alejarse del abismo, saltar lo más alto posible, alcanzar el cielo que era un infierno, el hogar de los que sienten. Quería estar con ella...

La quería a ella.

Quizá, si se ayudaban el uno al otro, podrían encontrar la felicidad en medio de lo retorcido de sus imperfecciones, de sus demencias. Quizá, juntos, podrían encontrar el ideal de la vida: el equilibrio.

Sonrió. Lo haría, definitivamente lo haría. La salvaría y, junto a ella, él se salvaría. De la demencia, de la enfermedad. Se salvarían.

Juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>SÁBADO<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Vamos, bebé? —inquirió Susu a su lado, vestida con un hermoso aunque sencillo vestido de bambula violeta, unos borceguís de gamuza y sendas pulseras de colores en sus brazos. Su cabello mal teñido, mitad rubio y mitad negro, sostenido por una tira marrón que le atravesaba la frente. Sobre su ropa, un tapado de piel sintética. Un poco disfrazada según él, pero ella en esencia.<p>

Estaban en uno de sus tantos autos, uno distinto cada día, porque se aburría rápido de usar siempre el mismo. Era caprichoso y cambiante cuando de su colección de vehículos, su _orgullito_, se trataba. No era que ostentara, pero le fascinaban las cosas con ruedas, más si eran diseñadas por él en las sombras, como ese aero-coche plateado de última tecnología.

—Vamos. —Trunks arrancó. Había elegido, para la ocasión, un traje negro, informal, y una camisa blanca. Casi de luto, pero nada de eso: se sentía bien, al fin.

Isabelle estaba ausente, totalmente fuera de su cabeza y su corazón.

Había, antes de marcharse de su casa, limpiado su cuarto de pinturas. Colgó el cuadro que había hecho último en la pared, junto al resto, pero no miró a ninguna de esa veintena de Isabelles a los ojos imperfectos; no dejó que ellas rieran de él.

Ya no más risas; iba a seguir adelante.

El cuadro inspirado en la rubia, por su parte, descansaba contra una pared. Quizá lo empezaría de cero en otro lienzo, quizá lo terminaría. Tenía ánimos de todo.

Sabía, muy en el fondo, que mentía, que ese círculo vicioso que era el famoso _mundo_ de Isabelle lo tenía ahorcado de por vida; sin embargo, quiso creer.

Efectivamente, creyó su propia mentira, la compró sin miramientos.

—Te veo mucho mejor —comentó Susu, alegre, quien había dejado a Anita en su casa debido a que su novia solía ser vergonzosa y, a donde iba, nadie, sólo Trunks, la conocía. Ella, por lo menos, conocía a Goten, Pares y Bra; también a los demás, pero no en detalle. Apenas si sabía sus nombres de algún cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Prendió un cigarrillo que Trunks le convidó, abrió la ventana del coche y se relajó en el asiento—. Te veo mucho mejor en serio. Me alegro por ti, obviamente.

—Gracias, Susu.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Luego te cuento.

—¡Ay, adelanta algo!

—No.

—¡Pero...!

—Nooo.

—¡Malo!

—Ya casi llegamos. Avisaré a Goten.

Unos diez minutos después, aterrizaron delante del edificio donde su mejor amigo vivía junto a su prometida. Bajaron, encapsuló el vehículo y tocaron timbre. Una alegre Pares les abrió desde arriba. Subieron, silenciosos aunque tranquilos. Susu, en el ascensor, lo abrazó repentinamente. Llegaron al piso, pero no lo dejó bajar, reteniéndolo unos segundos.

—Mira a quienes sí estamos cerca de ti. No mires a quien ya no te mira.

Entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras, la estrechó contra él.

—Lo sé.

—Y perdóname si alguna vez te perjudiqué. Después de lo del domingo de la semana pasada que...

—¿Eso es culpa, Susu? Tú no tienes corazón; no eres capaz de sentir culpa.

Susu lo soltó y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¡Tonto! Sí que siento, y te adoro... Sólo que tú, para mí, eres una debilidad. —Le sonrió—. Haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, incluso _eso_. —Un silencio—. Si me lo pides, jamás volveré a hacerlo. No te hace bien, no porque tenga algo de malo; el problema es el _significado _que _eso _tiene para ti.

Trunks dio un paso hacia la puerta del ascensor, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

—No te puedo pedir eso, lo siento.

—Trunks...

—Vamos. —Giró hacia ella con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa falsa de siempre, y le extendió la mano. Susu la tomó—. Se hace tarde.

Los amigos, casi invocando a Isabelle, se sonrieron el uno al otro y, finalmente, abrieron la puerta del ascensor. Pares los recibió con besos y abrazos.

—¡Hola, mi amor! —lo saludó Pares—. ¡Qué hermoso estás!

—Hola, linda. —La estrechó con ganas.

Susu se colgó de su brazo y avanzaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala. Rieron y cantaron en susurros la canción punk que sonaba; se notaba, por la elección de la banda, que Goten musicalizaba. Bien sabían cuánto le gustaba esa banda. Al llegar a la sala, hizo un paneo del lugar. Bra y Goten hablaban apartados, Oob no había llegado, o eso parecía, y, finalmente, Pan y Marron. Ambas llevaban el abrigo puesto; aparentemente, habían llegado unos momentos antes que él. Parecían, hasta su llegada, estar hablando amistosamente.

Las vio juntas y algo en su pecho se movilizó: eran hermosas, adorables y puras, ambas. Sabía que Marron no lo era realmente, que estaba tan demente como él, su par en la desesperación, pero Pan era pura y contagiaba a todo lo que la rodeaba de pureza. A simple vista, parecía al revés, Marron tan tiernamente vestida y Pan tan de muchachito, masculina; mas él sabía la verdad, que Marron era como él y que Pan, en su inocencia, era quien había sido alguna vez. Juntas, algo irradiaban. Juntas, le recordaban a algo, a alguien...

¿A qué? ¿A quién?

Su corazón vibró.

«A Isa».

Sonrió. Ambas se sonrojaron.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta, pero era un hecho: eran tres, no dos, no uno; eran un triángulo marcado con sangre sobre el gris del sinsentido. Un triángulo de verdadero _significado_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XII<strong>_

_Me emocioné mucho al escribir la última frase... ¡Soy tonta! XD_

_Sé que fue medio cursi y que a lo mejor no se entendió muy bien, pero en el capítulo que sigue espero aclararlo del todo. ¡Al fin! ¡EL __**MALDITO **__CONFLICTO QUE DA NOMBRE AL FIC! XD_

"_Triángulo" encierra muchas metáforas. No sé reflejarlas apropiadamente, aún no sé escribir tan bien como me gustaría (ni me asomo, de hecho XD), aún no soy capaz de quedar por lo menos un poco conforme. Pese a eso, pienso que esto fue hecho con mucho sentimiento. Más que esto no puedo hacer... =)_

_Que les guste es el premio. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Y perdonen estos kilomepítulos (?). _

_Estoy experimentando escribiendo esto, probando ciertas cosas, explorando otras y aprendiendo otras. Puede que el resultado sea extraño, pero les juro que vale la pena: estoy aprendiendo mucho de este fic, muchísimo. _

_Al final, cuando termine el fic, les voy a contar cuál es la metáfora —tonta, tonta metáfora— para mí. _

_Sobre la estética: cuando esa palabra apareció en el capítulo, no fue en un sentido filosófico. La palabra «Estética» tiene muchos significados; uno de éstos es la estética desde el punto de vista filosófico. Nunca leí mucho sobre estética, no puedo decir que sepa lo suficiente del tema como para escribir algo acá, por lo cual considérese el uso de la palabra en referencia, como dice la RAE, a «perteneciente o relativo a la percepción o apreciación de la belleza». No fue la intención ir más allá de eso. _

_Me gustaría leer al respecto, es una de las lecturas a las que espero dedicarle el tiempo debido en algún momento del futuro. _

_Sobre los derechos de autor de fotografías: los que heredan los derechos de autor de una obra, sea del tipo que fuere ésta, los conservan durante x cantidad de tiempo, hasta que pasa el indicado por la ley y la obra entra en dominio público. Dependiendo el tipo de obra, la duración de ese derecho varía en años. En Argentina (no sé muy bien cómo es en otros países), las fotografías pasan a dominio público diez años después de la muerte del autor. Así que, si lo baso en cómo es en mi país, a Trunks le quedan unos seis años antes de que alguien más que tenga esas fotos pueda usarlas sin su consentimiento. _

_Radio Zaphire: XD mi radio de cabecera en el trabajo (el único lugar donde escucho radio) es la Blue. ¡Me encanta el rock alternativo que pasan! Así que nada: un homenaje a partir del color azul del zafiro... XD_

_La escalera al cielo, bueno... Por supuesto me refería a "Stairway to heaven" de Zeppelin. Para más info, leer nota final del capítulo "Carpe diem". XD _

_La sesión de fotos: la imaginé durante tantos años (en serio) que siento que podría hacerla el triple de largo. Me emocionó mucho hacerla justamente por los años que le imaginé. Al final no recaí tanto en detalles técnicos, simplemente reflexioné a partir de una entrevista a Annie Leibovitz, quien dijo que lo bueno de la tecnología es que facilita el trabajo del fotógrafo y lo simplifica: ya no es tan necesario tener un inmenso equipo atrás para lograr algo profesional. Decía que como mucho lleva a una persona con ella (a menos que sea algo grande) y fin, lo cual logra un clima más íntimo. _

_Como la tecnología del Dragonworld es tan avanzada hasta el punto de que existan cápsulas (una me vendría bien XD), no me extrañaría que las cámaras y reflectores pudieran ser infinitamente avanzados, al punto de la ciencia ficción (?). _

_Sobre lo que Isa planeó para Trunks, todo el tema de la "belleza imperfecta", quizá no me interesaba tanto lo creíble de la sesión, sino que el mensaje sea claro, para lo cual tomé un ejemplo un poco tonto pero que, pienso, funciona, es decir todo el tema de la casa vieja y la ropa arrugada. _

_La sesión estuvo total y absolutamente inspirada en "Until it sleeps" de Metallica. AMO ese video, primero porque me gusta "Load" a pesar de ser un disco tan criticado, y segundo porque Lars Ulrich con los ojos delineados es una de las imágenes más perfectas que vi en mi vida. Amo a ese sujeto, lo admito..._

_Es mi amor imposible. XD_

_La canción es genial. Recomiendo mucho ver el videoclip. En lo visual, la sesión estuvo inspiradísima en el video. Lo digirió, por cierto, uno de mis directores favoritos, Samuel Bayer. _

_Respuesta a Gabicita: disculpá por tensarte. XD _

_Pienso que perder la virginidad y tener sexo no son cosas malas ni, como mujeres, nos vuelven «zorras». El sexo no es algo negativo, sí lo es si se lo vive irresponsablemente (como Trunks e Isa en el capítulo, por cierto); ahí hablamos de otro tema. _

_Mis disculpas si te incomoda o estás en desacuerdo con el manejo del tema sexual en el fic, intentaré ser más suave para no herir sensibilidades. n.n _

_Ya que estoy, aclaro una tontería: nada de lo que pasa acá digo que sea «correcto» ni sano. Menos Pan, por lo menos por ahora, muchos personajes puede que digan, hagan o piensen cosas «incorrectas». El objetivo del fic no es transitar caminos de rosas sino desarrollar una historia particular, donde los personajes no sean ángeles de ningún tipo y aborden distintos tipos de temáticas que, al escribir, me interesa explorar. _

_Aclaro porque siempre me quedó la espina de cierto machismo en "Pecados..." que lejos está de reflejar mi pensamiento y cerca está de exponer mi punto de vista sobre los saiyajin. Se malinterpretó desgraciadamente. _

_Bueno, eso simplemente. _

_Lo subo así como está, con mi novio (a mi lado XD) como testigo. ¡Mañana reviso rápido a ver si no se me escapó nada! XD _

_**¡Nos leemos! Y como en una semana el fic cumple un año online, les quiero agradecer DE CORAZÓN que lo lean. ¡GRACIAS! Vale oro para mí. =)**_

_¡Beso! n.n_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	14. XIII: El abrazo

_El significado, ¿qué es el significado? Es la llama que se prende ante nuestros ojos cuando el artista logra lo que no cualquiera puede: crear algo de lo cual broten las más profundas emociones._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XIII<em>

_"El abrazo"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong>__**El placer anormal anula el gusto por el normal».**_

(Anaïs Nin)

* * *

><p>El momento de silencio, ese en el que se vieron inmersos por un mágico instante, se disolvió en el preciso instante en que Susu se soltó de Trunks y las saludó. Pan y Marron la recibieron distraídas. Trunks ya no las miraba; estaba abrazando a su hermana, quien en su rostro expresó una suerte de alivio al vislumbrarlo.<p>

—No recuerdo tu nombre, linda —exclamó Susu al besar en la mejilla a la rubia.

—M-Marron. —farfulló ella.

Admiraba profundamente a Susu por el arte que viajaba por sus venas y que se exteriorizaba a través de sus pinturas. La había visto de lejos en algún cumpleaños de Trunks, mas nunca había cruzado palabras con ella; Susu siempre se pegaba al demonio e Isabelle. Siempre. Era imposible acceder a ella.

La artista plástica le sonrió. Luego, pasó a Pan, quien recibió un inesperado abrazo.

—¡Son Goten, mira cómo ha crecido tu sobrinita, por favor! Es hermosa.

El rostro de Pan adoptó una amplia gama de tonos rojizos. Los profundizó aún más cuando un calor, _ese _calor, se pegó a su espalda.

—Mi amor —susurró Trunks, galante, en su oído, mientras rodeaba con ambos brazos su cintura. ¿Era un sueño?—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—¡TRUNKS! —bramó confundida. Entendió que él estaba bromeando cuando su tío hizo que la soltara.

—¡Déjala, asqueroso! —masculló Goten.

Pan volteó hacia Trunks. Se estaba riendo.

—¡Te dije que _Stars _no mentía! Acéptalo.

La joven, ante las palabras de Trunks, tuvo que tragar saliva para no enloquecer. Escucharlo decir algo semejante era demasiado para ella. Él rió cuando Goten lo fulminó con la mirada. Dio por finalizado el chiste, la rodeó de los hombros y besó su mejilla.

—Hola, Pan —dijo—. Disculpa esto, pero Goten merece que lo moleste un poco.

La miró fijamente, sin soltarla. Pan se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se veían luego del escándalo, de sentir la necesidad de llorar por perder algo, por perderlo _a él_. Se sonrojó, algo inevitable cuando de Trunks y sus ojos azules se trataba.

—Hola. —Y se emocionó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y todos a su alrededor hicieron silencio. El ambiente se tornó inesperadamente serio. Impetuosa, ella en esencia, sonrió pese a las lágrimas—. Gracias por...

Trunks la silenció al rascar su cabeza. La ternura que él le transmitió fue determinante.

Quedó de lado el hecho de que el mensaje de texto nunca fue respondido. Pan olvidó la batalla adeudada, la promesa incumplida. Trunks, con un gesto, un simple y casto gesto, curó todo. Al mirarla tan fijo durante esos maravillosos segundos, la hizo olvidar todo, menos la gratitud. Se había expuesto por ella; la había sacado, expulsado, del escándalo.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y ya no hubo más por hacer, por decir.

Pan estaba más cerca que nunca del entendimiento definitivo, de discernir qué era ese calor que le brotaba del pecho.

Faltaba muy poco.

—Es verdad —exclamó Bra, quien estrechó a Pan cuando Trunks la soltó—, es la primera vez que se ven desde lo de las fotos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Pan secó una tímida lágrima que escapó de sus ojos y rió un tanto apenada—. En fin...

Alguien, a unos pasos de ella, observaba. Marron, al ver a Trunks acariciando el cabello de Pan, pensó en lo mismo que cuando vio las fotos de la revista _Stars_: se veían hermosos. Juntos, le transmitieron una perfecta armonía.

Y Trunks se acercó a saludarla. Apareció frente a ella abruptamente, la miró serio, emocionado. La abrazó mientras el resto charlaba y animaba a la emocionada Pan.

—Te extrañé tanto —murmuró el demonio sobre su oído, su voz tan desnuda como el alma que rebalsaba los ojos azules.

Ella lo estrechó con fuerza, abrumada por el sentir. La intimidad que originaron a partir del contacto pasó desapercibida del resto, mas se suscitó en sus cuerpos, en sus ojos. Marron no entendió; al mismo tiempo, entendió absolutamente todo. Trunks se había ausentado dos semanas, y al tocarla así, y al estrecharla contra él así, dejaba en claro que no había pasado ni un segundo desde que se habían visto por última vez: las dos semanas se borraron de su memoria, de su piel y su alma: desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra.

—Yo también... —Su respuesta quizá estuvo de más; sin embargo, fue inevitable.

Se soltaron y miraron un instante. Trunks adoptó un gesto curioso. La miró bien, luego a Pan.

—No te quitaste el abrigo —le dijo a la rubia—; ella tampoco.

Marron tuvo que reír.

—E-es cierto.

—¡Trunks, vamos a fumar al balcón! ¡Ven conmigo, por favor! —chilló Pares, quien se unió a ellos al abrazar al mejor amigo de su pareja—. ¡Dime que sí! Goten no nos deja fumar adentro.

—Claro, claro. —Se alejó de Marron y se marchó con Pares sin decir más.

La frase que le había regalado era suficiente. Estaba claro: sus cuerpos volverían a unirse. Sus almas, desnudas, contenidas en sus ojos, volverían a rozarse. Trunks y Marron volverían a ser los pares en la desesperación.

Goten se acercó a ella.

—¡Ponte cómoda, Marron! —pidió—. ¿Te ayudo con tu abrigo? —La pregunta fue mucho más que eso: caminó alrededor de ella, se detuvo a su espalda y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Tomó los bordes del abrigo—. Permíteme.

Se sonrojó; pese a ello, se dejó hacer. Deslizó su abrigo hasta quitárselo por completo, aceptando la ayuda del hijo de Gokuh. El vestido rosa brilló frente a todos. Goten fue a llevar el abrigo a la habitación, no sin antes pedírselo también a Pan. El timbre sonó y Pares pasó corriendo junto a ella. ¡Debe ser Oob!, gritó sin bajar el ritmo. Susu hablaba con Bra y Pan de quién sabía qué, y ella, en un segundo, pasó de sentirse vacía a llena. Tras el ventanal de vidrio que separaba al balcón de la sala, bajo el dintel de la puerta transparente, unos ojos se incrustaron en ella. Trunks la miraba perplejo. Cuando ella le regresó la mirada, incrustándola en él, el cigarrillo se fue, sin más, al suelo. Los ojos azules estaban abiertos, la boca mostraba ambos labios separados por unos ínfimos milímetros. Estaba anonadado, deliraba.

¿Qué ocurría?

Era como en Onix, exactamente la misma escena: Trunks impresionado, ella pasada de nervios, la gente en torno a ambos ajena a lo que sucedía de un par de ojos al otro.

Los pares en la desesperación, listos para lo que siguiera.

—Hola, Marron. —Oob cortó aquella línea que los ojos celestes y azules trazaron al unirse a la distancia. La saludó amablemente, y Marron devolvió el gesto, desganada.

—Ho-hola...

Lo miró: una camisa tono granate, holgada, que no marcaba sus músculos, aunque los insinuaba, agregados a unos pantalones negros, unas botas sencillas de cuero y un abrigo azul marino; esa era su vestimenta. Después de darle un corto beso en la mejilla, fue hacia Bra y Pan. La muchachita, al recibir el beso por parte del otro alumno de su abuelo, evidenció sus incomodes. Estaba muy guapo. Era extraño, también lindo, verlo vestido con ropas que no usaba por lo general, lejanas a sus atavíos de entrenamiento. Oob se alejó de ellas y fue con Trunks, ahora acompañado por Goten, Susu y Pares en el balcón.

—Marron, estás bellísima —aseguró Pan acercándose a ella.

—El rosa no puede quedarte mejor, me encanta —agregó Bra.

Pero Marron no oía ni discernía, no se adaptaba a la situación. Trunks hablaba con las personas que lo rodeaban, mas no los miraba, mas la miraba a ella. Ojos furtivos que la desnudaban prenda a prenda, que penetraban en ella como si los dos estuvieran solos, pegados, en una cama digna de su desesperación.

Ojos insistentes que empezaron, lentamente, a asfixiarla.

* * *

><p>Tomaron unos tragos que Goten preparó. No eran buenos; sin embargo, lograron el cometido de entonar un poco a varios de los presentes. Oob tuvo que sentarse para que el mareo se le fuera por lo menos un ápice. Acompañó a Pan y Marron, quienes estaban sentadas en el sofá más grande de los cuatro que, en la sala, justo frente al ventanal que señalaba el balcón, rodeaban a una sencilla mesa ratona de vidrio con algunas figuras de porcelana de adorno sobre su superficie. Pan, en silencio pese a estar con dos personas, observó las figuras decorativas: a Pares le encantaban las ranas y las brujas, había varios muñecos de uno u otro tipo no sólo allí, sino también en el modular, en el mueble del televisor, en la mesita situada en la esquina más próxima a la puerta de entrada, donde un velador de enorme pantalla dorada servía de tenue iluminación en la noche que los tenía como protagonistas.<p>

Oob, en vano, intentó sacar tema de conversación. Pan lo ignoró con tan poco tacto que el muchacho terminó por levantarse para ir a charlar sobre técnicas de combate con Trunks, quien, por su vicio fumador, pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el dintel de la puerta del balcón. Charlaron animadamente, Pan paró las orejas, deseó charlar sobre ese tema, su indiscutido tópico favorito, pero la timidez y la culpa no se lo permitieron.

—Debes decirle, Pan —aconsejó dulcemente Marron, quebrando de una vez el silencio de sus voces; la música sonaba sin parar, Goten cantaba canción tras canción de aquel grupo punk que le fascinaba, y ellas era como si no tuvieran capacidad de prestar atención al entorno—. Disculpa que me meta, por favor, pero es tan notorio, ¿sabes? Cómo te mira, cómo te sonríe.

La culpa subyugó a la muchacha.

—No puedo, no sé por qué —admitió—. No logro hacerlo.

—Porque eres muy buena chica y no quieres herirlo. Es por eso.

Se miraron y sonrieron. En medio de los nervios que ciertas presencias les generaban, encontraron en la otra una suerte de refugio. Hablaron tonterías por un buen rato, observaron a Goten cantar y saltar como un infante en medio de la sala, mientras Trunks se burlaba de él y Oob reía tímidamente. Pares y Bra hablaban de ropa, reían a carcajadas, y Susu saltaba junto a Goten, como si estuvieran en un concierto de rock, haciendo bullicio frente a las vallas que los separaban del grupo principal. Se chocaron el uno al otro, muertos de risa y de rencor hacia su rival. Trunks miraba de tanto en tanto a la rubia y la morena. Al hacerlo, no prestaba atención a Pan. De momento, sólo Marron existía para él. Intentaba distraerse con los demás para sacarse de los pensamientos ese perfecto vestido rosa, mas no lo lograba: era la quinceañera que bailaba junto a su padre, y él el hombre que quería explicarle el _significado _de la pasión. Quería desgarrar ese vestido inmediatamente.

Empezaba a enloquecer.

Fue hacia Goten y se chocó con él mientras cantaban canciones del grupo que sonaba. Rieron sin parar, y Goten vio el muro frente a los ojos azules, fatalmente reluciente. Era inaccesible.

Pares y Bra se unieron a la conversación de Marron y Pan. Reían ante Trunks, Goten y Susu. Pares invitó al tímido Oob a unírseles y, juntos, rememoraron momentos de distintas reuniones familiares. Rieron a carcajadas ante escenas del maestro Roshi que siempre servía citar. Cuando tocó a Bulma y Vegeta lo dejó inconsciente, cuando tocó a 18 y ella misma lo noqueó. ¡Es tan pervertido! No podían dejar de afirmarlo una y otra vez. Es el más pervertido.

—¿Tú eres así, Oob? —inquirió Pares. La inocencia de su voz no hacía juego con la levedad con la cual tocaba los temas más diversos.

—¡N-no! —El color rojo que adoptó su rostro fue la parte más contundente de su respuesta.

«Claro que no es así» se dijo Pan. Él era un caballero, cortés y moderado, dulce como ningún otro hombre. Tenía algo atolondrado en su personalidad, casi como si fuera un Son; también portaba una inocencia muy digna de Gokuh. Era un tanto impulsivo a veces, pero siempre se manejaba con respeto. Esa era su esencia. Claro que nada tenía que ver con Roshi; era, como Pan, hijo de la naturaleza, ajeno a los excesos de la ciudad, amante de la vida bien llevada, de la salud cuidada para que el potencial guerrero no se difuminara. Era, en esa fiesta, el más parecido a ella.

Y Pan no soportara que así fuera.

No por él; era por ella, porque ella se veía anulada ante tanta perfección.

—¡Pares! Oob es muy tímido, no le digas cosas raras. ¡Mira lo rojo que se puso! Es un tomate. —Goten, Trunks y Susu, jadeantes por tanto salto y risa, se unieron a los demás. En grupo estuvo, así, completo.

—¡No le dije nada malo! —Pares tenía la sonrisa adherida al rostro, a cada palabra que decía—. Todos tenemos un Roshi interno, ¿no?

—Especialmente Goten —exclamó, burlón, Trunks.

—¡Son Goten pervertido! —canturreó Susu.

—¡No soy pervertido!

—Pero si lo eres, Goten. Yo también lo soy. —Al decir semejante cosa, Pares hizo tragar saliva a todos los presentes. Cuando empezaba a hablar de sexo, nada ni nadie la detenía. No conocía el significado de la palabra filtro—. ¡Sí! Me encanta leer los relatos de Alice Raven y no me avergüenza decirlo. ¡Me encanta ese blog! Y ella, especialmente.

—¿Alice Raven? ¿Blog? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Bra.

—¡_Fantasías íntimas de conocimiento público_! Es un blog de relatos eróticos. ¡Alice Raven es la mejor autora de la página! Escribe sobre ella y el hombre al que ama. Es genial, te la recomiendo. Goten y yo leemos juntos.

Marron perdió el aliento.

La vergüenza, el pudor, cada sentir que se agolpó en su pecho, incluido el orgullo de que alguien dijera algo tan hermoso sobre su precaria faceta literaria, la ahogó. La vergüenza pesó más, los ojos azules que se clavaron en ella pesaron mucho más. Se ausentó en alma, si bien su cuerpo continuaba allí.

Hablaban de ella, de la enfermedad, del demonio.

Debía huir.

—¡Pares, cállate!

—¡Pero si no tiene nada de malo! ¿O sí?

—Sí que lo tiene, no hacerlo, sino decirlo tan abiertamente.

Marron sintió cómo su cuerpo se convertía en piedra. De un segundo al otro, el mero hecho de caminar pareció una lejana utopía. Debía irse; si no se iba, gritaría. Se movió lentamente, cada paso un desmesurado sacrificio, nada de convicción, la respiración agitada, el gesto del rostro forzado. Los demás reían, inmersos en el tema de conversación escogido. Pares decía cuán maravillosa era Alice Raven mientras Goten intentaba taparle la boca. ¡No hables de esas cosas frente a mi sobrina! Ay, Goten, si Pan ya no es una niña. ¿Qué tiene de malo? No tienes filtro, mi amor. ¡Eso es lo malo! No se habla de estas cosas. Es que no veo nada de malo en esto, Goten. Y Susu, tentada, al borde de una infernal risotada, metía bocados: Son Goten, silencio. ¡Deja que tu chica se exprese! Que hable de lo que quiera. ¡No es la única que tiene lecturas pecaminosas, vamos! ¡Como si tú jamás hubieras visto una porno! ¡ES LO MISMO! Oob estaba sonrojado, como Pan, contrarios a Bra, que demostraba total interés. ¡Pares, tienes que pasarme el enlace a ese blog! ¡¿Cómo dices que se llama?! ¡Quiero echarle un vistazo! ¿Me tienes como amiga en la red social, no? ¡Después me dejas el enlace por privado! Y Trunks, silencioso, la ataba a la escena con sus endemoniados ojos, que sin que los otros, ni siquiera él mismo, lo supieran, eran los protagonistas absolutos de cada uno de sus relatos. La seguía, la aferraba al piso con la insistencia de su mirada, y Marron intentaba desatarse del nudo que los zafiros incrustados en la perfección habían hecho alrededor de su cuello. Suéltame, suplicó en el desorden que eran sus pensamientos, suéltame, por favor. Déjame ir, déjame escapar, no soporto la humillación si ésta no se suscita cuando estamos solos, desnudos, los labios de uno sobre los párpados del otro. Trunks no la dejaba ir, continuaba observándola sin pausa, sin parpadear. Marron se vio a diez pasos de una puerta. Rechinó los dientes, apretó ambos puños y contuvo la respiración. Corrió.

Solamente dos personas notaron lo que acababa de acontecer en el departamento: Trunks y Pan. La muchachita, extrañada tanto como en ocasiones anteriores respecto a la actitud sospechosa de la rubia ante ciertas palabras que, para ella, aún eran inconexas, se levantó sin aspavientos, intentando pasar desapercibida. Avisó a Bra que volvía en un minuto en un susurro apenas audible y, sin más, siguió a Marron. Su reacción frenó a Trunks, quien en su mente, ausente de todo y todos, contó hasta diez.

Uno.

—Me encantan sus relatos, ¡escribe tan, tan lindo!

Dos.

—¡Pares, basta! No hables de esto, ¡no es momento...!

Tres.

—¡Cuéntame más! Vamos, ¿son muy... porno? ¡Nunca leí algo semejante! Sólo esa novela de vampiros, tú sabes.

Cuatro.

—No tanto, Bra, porque Alice es muy sugerente, no tan explícita como otros autores del blog. ¡Algunos me dan asco!

Cinco.

—Bah, si sólo sugiere entonces no me llama. ¡Las cosas por su nombre! ¡Nada de capullos y puñales! ¡Nada de tierras prometidas o tesoros escondidos! ¡Las cosas por su nombre, sí señor!

Seis.

—¿Qué tiene de malo, Susu? A mí se me hacen muy lindos así.

Siete.

—¿Lindos? El sexo no es algo puro como para adornarlo con flores y corazones. ¡No es así en la vida real!

Ocho.

—Créeme: lo que ella describe dista de estar adornado con flores y corazones.

Nueve.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es, Goten? ¡Al fin te animas a hablar del tema, pequeño pervertido!

Trunks suspiró.

«Diez».

—Lo que ella describe no es amor —afirmó Goten—. Está enferma, desquiciada por lo que siente por ese sujeto al que dice escribirle todos sus relatos. No hay idealismo ni romance; todo cuanto sucede es sádico: sangre, muerte y oscuridad. Está loca, te lo aseguro. Me encantan sus relatos, pero no deja de perturbarme la idea de que alguien que tenga todos esos pensamientos exista.

Trunks se puso de pie, algo que detuvo las palabras de Goten. Su mejor amigo, a lo mejor, recordó lo que él ya le había comentado: se había visto con Alice Raven, algo había sucedido entre ellos. Trunks la conocía, Goten fue capaz de recordarlo, así como él supuso que lo había hecho. Se miraron fijamente y enmudecieron a todos los presentes. Trunks los observó. ¿Por qué se callaban?

¿Por qué lo miraban de esa manera?

Era el protagonista de la escena, del momento, de la historia. Trunks arrancaba todas las palabras de todas las gargantas con sólo mirar, mover los ojos por el espacio, proferir una simple sílaba. Nadie más, allí, tenía ese don.

¿Era un don?

Devolvió la mirada a Goten y ahí la dejó de ahí en más.

—¿Tienes tequila? Ahora que lo recuerdo, no traje el que compré para hoy.

Su amigo titubeó. Los ojos de Trunks transmitieron una antigua, conocida, sensación. Se vio pequeño frente a la mirada azul, diminuto. Era el Trunks de ocho años que lo instaba a las más terribles travesuras. ¡Vamos, Goten! ¡Vamos a usar la cámara de gravedad de mi papá! ¡Vamos a molestar a Gohan y Videl, que llevan tanto rato encerrados en la habitación! ¡Quitémosle el traje a Mighty Mask y participemos en el torneo de los adultos, como debía ser! ¡Juguemos con la computadora de mi mamá, será divertido! ¡Vamos a pelear transformados en súper saiyan, no pasa nada! ¡No pasa nada, Goten! ¡Será divertido! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Ayúdame! Nunca jamás había podido negarse, pues era una hormiga frente a un gigante. Agachó la cabeza, intimidado en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Respiró y respondió:

—En la cocina.

La mirada disminuyó su intensidad. Trunks, vacío como desde hacía cuatro años, inaccesible incluso para la otra mitad de Gotenks, sonrió.

—Voy a buscarlo. —Y se fue.

* * *

><p>Pan entró rápidamente en la cocina, el lugar donde Marron se había metido. Al adentrarse en la oscuridad, por un segundo no pudo verla; al otro, la vio. Marron estaba en el medio de espacio, parada, temblando, o eso era lo que la luz proveniente de afuera le dejaba atisbar en ella. Sollozaba con la boca tapada por ambas manos, sus párpados apretados hasta lo imposible.<p>

—Marron —murmuró la muchacha, asustada, sin saber qué ocurría ni mucho menos qué hacer.

La rubia abrió los ojos, mas no se destapó la boca. Quería desaparecer, borrarse de la escena y del mundo, esfumarse en un parpadeo. La vergüenza la anulaba. Pan, sin ideas, se limitó a acercarse un paso a la vez. La tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente. El temblor de un cuerpo contagió al otro. Marron estaba tan aterrada que su sentir fue absorbido sin problemas por la empatía de Pan. Apoyó su rostro, su boca siempre tapada por sus manos, en el hombro de la híbrida, quien no la soltó ni por un instante.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Pan en un susurro, apretándola en un abrazo que sólo el temblor y la oscuridad le devolvían.

Marron no respondió, o si lo hizo no fue con palabras. Hundió más el rostro en el hombro de la de cabello negro. Pan la rodeó con sus brazos, sin hablar, apenas respirando, como si perturbar el silencio en el que estaban envueltas fuera el más terrible de los pecados.

Y alguien más apareció. Pan apenas atinó a girar su rostro hacia la puerta a la que daba la espalda. Marron no pareció enterarse de nada, seguía temblando, cada segundo un poco más. Trunks era visible, así como ellas, por la luz que venía de la sala. La cocina continuaba en penumbras. Como la luz le venía de atrás, su rostro no podía apreciarse en su esplendor. Se acercó después de varios segundos en el umbral de la puerta, decidido, con un aura de seriedad en torno a él. Se detuvo al lado de ambas.

—Marron —profirió, su tono íntimo. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia y bajó la cara hacia ella—. Marron, mírame.

Ella dio un respingo. Levantó la mirada hacia él y lo observó tímidamente. Pan se vio de más pese a estar abrazando a Marron; se vio de más al contemplar, gracias al acostumbramiento a la oscuridad que los envolvía, la intensidad de las miradas que intercambiaron. Marron destapó su boca y tomó a Trunks de la solapa del saco. Estrujó la tela entre sus dedos. Trunks le sonrió.

Sí: Pan estaba totalmente de más.

—No tiene nada de malo —aseguró él, el tono aún íntimo, más íntimo de lo que Pan se vio capaz de soportar.

—¡Pero...! —La voz de Marron no tenía cuerpo, era una línea a la deriva.

—No te avergüences, no tienes motivos, lo sabes.

—Trunks... —Apoyó medio rostro en el pecho masculino, de lado hacia éste.

Pan la soltó. La intensidad que brotaba de la unión de esos dos cuerpos la abrumó. Era demasiado para ella. Trunks cubrió los hombros de Marron con su brazo, acarició su rostro por un instante con la punta de los dedos. Marron se aferró más a él. Algo pasaba: de ellos brotaba una energía avasallante, era como si fueran mucho más que dos conocidos por medio de la larga amistad de sus padres. La energía los rodeó de calor, y ella se vio, de pronto, envuelta en un velo del más retorcido frío.

Estaba de más.

Intentó irse, mas Marron, quien la miraba mientras abrazaba a Trunks, la acercó a ella tomándola del hombro.

—No te vayas —dijo sonriente—. Pan, yo... Te agradezco, _les_ agradezco a ambos su... preocupación... —Se sonrojó exageradamente. Seguía nerviosa, pero la presencia de Trunks, al parecer, la calmaba—. Discúlpame, Pan: sólo te causo molestias con mis tonterías...

Pan tomó la mano posada en su hombro y sonrió. El calor de ellos, de repente, pareció alumbrarla.

Marron estaba histérica. No podía soltar a Trunks, pero tampoco podía ser descortés con Pan. Quería estar a solas con él, reencontrarse con su piel, con su alma, con sus ojos, y ese no era el escenario, y Pan se había comportado espectacularmente bien con ella, desde que la había buscado para ofrecerle su oído hasta esa fiesta, donde le había alivianado la incomodidad con su presencia. No podía dejarse rebalsar por Trunks y el azul de sus ojos: tenía que ser agradecida con ambos, simulando lo inevitable, que entre ella y él _nada_ ocurría.

—No me causas molestias, al contrario —afirmó la muchacha, cada vez más encandilada con el calor de esos dos seres que se abrazaban delante de ella. Resplandecían, ardían por el calor que creaban entre sus cuerpos—. No sé qué te sucede, no sé por qué Trunks dice que no te avergüences, pero... —Soltó la mano de Marron y la posó en su hombro, devolviéndole el gesto—. ¿Sabes? Creo que no vale la pena ponerse triste. ¡Eres tan buena, Marron! Eres tan dulce que nada vale tus nervios y tu angustia; no mereces ponerte así por nada ni por... nadie. —La sonrisa se le fue. Por un momento, había olvidado la presencia de Trunks en la escena. Terminó recordándolo, sintiéndolo. Ese calor, el que él desprendía, estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Lo sentía abrasando su piel—. No me gusta verte así, porque sé que no mereces estar así. ¡Debes estar feliz! Porque eres muy buena, Marron. Eres buena y mereces ser feliz.

Clic.

Trunks dejó caer la pared que censuraba la verdad de sus ojos. Se vio en esa escena, abrazando a Marron, tan cerca de ella y de Pan. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Más alto que las dos, que no alcanzaban sus hombros, las observó. Se miraban y sonreían la una a la otra, la mano de una en el hombro de la otra y viceversa. Estaban emocionadas, las dos. Pan dijo aquellas palabras, esas que lo despertaron del letargo, y todo fue luz. Pan brilló, lo hizo al mirar a Marron, al consolar con palabras tan dulces, ingenuas, sentidas pese a todo y todos. Pan brilló, pura, y con su pureza los alumbró a ellos, a los pares en la desesperación.

Vio, en ese mutuo apoyo de la rubia y la morena, el _yīnyáng. _Eran dos opuestos, unos opuestos que no eran absolutos, sino relativos. Vio la luz de una y la oscuridad de la otra. Ambas irradiaban el mismo _significado_, eran parte de lo mismo, eran todo. Juntas, ellas eran absolutamente todo. Eran él, eran Isabelle, eran el arte, el amor, el odio, el sexo, la pulcritud y la suciedad. Juntas, en sus brazos, eran la _perfección_.

Con su mano izquierda estrechó más a Marron. Con la derecha, se aferró a Pan. Las abrazó a las dos, quienes, sin dejar de mirarse, se sonrojaron al verse encerradas en los mismos brazos. Marron sonrió a Pan, entendiendo lo mismo que la muchachita entendió: Trunks le da calor a quienes tienen frío. La nobleza de Trunks hace que se preocupe por nosotras, que quiera reconfortarnos en los momentos difíciles. Trunks es cálido, es dulce, es todo. Pan abrazó a Marron con una de sus extremidades, mientras con la otra, tímidamente, se aferró a Trunks. Ambas enterraron sus rostros en su pecho, a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras rodeaban la cintura de la otra con los brazos. Ese abrazo absoluto de tres irradió el más resplandeciente calor. Era perfecto.

Pan, al sentir el latir del corazón de Trunks penetrando su oído, tembló por un instante, pese al calor, al abrazo que los tres se daban.

Lo quería.

Se aferró más a Trunks, sonriente.

Realmente lo quería.

No entendió cómo ni por qué, simplemente supo cuánto quería a Trunks. Tampoco supo de qué manera lo hacía, simplemente sentía eso, con una intensidad tan grande como el calor que los rodeaba, que creaban los tres juntos.

Trunks sintió el rostro de Pan en su pecho. La estrechó aún más, recordando el abrazo junto al ataúd de Isabelle, también el que se habían dado junto al auto. Pan era pura, era una niña, era inocente.

Era hermosa como un ángel.

Pan, a pesar de su pulcritud, podía identificarse con él y con Marron: ella también amaba algo, ella también se apasionaba debido a algo. No era la pintura, tampoco escribir; era entrenar, ser fuerte, ser saiyan. Trunks entendió por qué se sentía tan cómodo con ellas: los tres tenían eso, la pasión, en común. Todo se volvió gris, todas las personas que estaban en la misma casa que ellos en ese momento; sólo ellos resplandecían.

Ellas dos, unidas, resplandecían.

Y él se contagiaba de ambas.

Se mecieron unos segundos, los unos contra los otros. Dos demonios y un ángel, se dijo Trunks; se corrigió un segundo después.

«Dos ángeles y un demonio».

Sonrió.

Eran dos ángeles, uno manchado por la tierra de la experiencia, otro limpio por la ingenuidad de su juventud. Eran dos hermosos ángeles.

Los verdaderos _ángeles de la perfección_.

El abrazo fue el más dulce de su vida. Se sintió acompañado tras el muro de su más inaccesible alma, ese que se había ausentado unos momentos. No estaba solo en ese cielo que era un infierno; era capaz de estar con alguien allí.

Se sentía acompañado. La soledad había dejado de ser, para él, un concepto tan lejano como la felicidad: no estaba solo.

Había alguien más, un ser mitad puro, mitad manchado.

—No tienes que avergonzarte —dijo a Marron—, no si estamos hablando de lo que sabes hacer, de aquello que tan bien haces.

—¡Es que me da tanta pena...! ¡Yo no sabía que ellos, que leían...!

Pan ignoró a Marron, no la escuchó; pensó en Trunks y en sus palabras. Era algo parecido a lo que le había dicho junto al auto aquel día de las fotos.

—Debes disfrutar de aquello que te apasiona —afirmó la muchacha—. ¡No sé de qué hablan, pero creo que es importante que disfrutes, no que te avergüences!

—Exacto —susurró Trunks, recordando la charla, que esas palabras que Pan acababa de decir se las había dicho él. De algo habían servido.

—Gracias, linda —agregó Marron, realmente reconfortada.

Continuaron meciéndose lentamente, y el calor se volvió excesivo. Los tres se vieron respirando fuerte, consolados de sus angustias, alejados de la mentira del mundo. Pan fue la primera en reaccionar: se soltó de los dos, alejándose tres o cuatro pasos de ellos. Trunks y Marron, desde su lugar, la vislumbraron curiosos, sin soltarse.

La oscuridad intentó opacar a la luz. El _significado_ se había dividido en dos.

—Creo que ya estás mejor, Marron —exclamó. El rojo no le bajaba del rostro y la respiración no se le normalizaba—. Si-siempre que necesites de mí, cuentas conmigo. —Forzó una sonrisa, una que realmente sentía, pero que se sentía incapaz de gesticular debido a los nervios que la subyugaban—. V-voy a ver... a Bra.

Se dio vuelta y se alejó fingiendo una calma que, evidentemente, no dominaba en absoluto. Trunks y Marron la vieron irse sin poder interpretar el porqué.

Se vieron, ahora, solos. Marron sintió a la alegría brotarle por los poros. Se olvidó de todo lo que le había generado escuchar a personas ajenas a su locura hablar de sus relatos eróticos, olvidó la vergüenza y dejó atrás la incapacidad de respirar apropiadamente. Trunks estaba con ella, abrazado a ella, a solas con ella.

Con él y en la oscuridad, todo tenía _significado_.

—Ella es... tan buena, Trunks. —Marron intentó hablar de algo, decir cualquier cosa. Quería alargar hasta el infinito el momento que los encontraba a solas y juntos—. El otro día, yo estaba un poco triste y...

—¿Triste? ¿Por qué? —Trunks apretó su rostro contra él una vez más, impidiéndole lo que de por sí Marron no era capaz de hacer: mirarlo.

—Porque... —La rubia se sintió atrapada. Acababa de hablar de más, muy de más—. Porque yo nunca podré mirar... al mundo... como Pan lo mira, con sus ojos, con su simpleza y dulzura. Yo no soy como ella...

—Eres lo opuesto a ella.

Marron, sorprendiendo a quien la abrazaba, lo apretó con fuerza. Exacto, él tenía razón.

Estaba en la cúspide. En brazos de Trunks, luego de esas dos semanas de ausencia, todo era perfecto. Se sentía distinta, preparada, capaz de afrontarlo a él y a la situación.

Renació ante él y el calor que ambos creaban al unirse. Renació ante el amor que experimentaba. Algo nuevo, un paso más hacia él.

—No puedo mirar como ella lo hace, desde el punto en que ella mira: no encuentro _significado_ en un mundo tan dulce. Desgraciadamente, eso es lo que siento.

Trunks tembló. Era eso lo que necesitaba oír, las palabras que deseaba escuchar de boca de esa mujer. Marron demostraba, así, que era exactamente lo que él pensaba: su par, una igual ante el gris, la pureza y la demencia. Era su igual, era un espejo en el cual podía reflejarse sin miedo a encontrar algo que, por más que lo anhelara, sería inalcanzable para alguien tan enfermo como él.

Marron le dio exactamente lo que necesitaba: compañía.

De un instante al otro, una excitación animal viajó por sus venas. El ímpetu era imposible de contener. Se reprimió, pero no pudo hacerlo por demasiado tiempo.

—No necesitas mirar al mundo desde ese punto —susurró en su oído mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta del lavadero del departamento, en una esquina de la cocina—. Tu punto es uno real, crudo. Por eso me gustas tanto, Marron, porque me puedo identificar contigo, porque soy igual a ti, porque miras desde el mismo punto que yo. —Esquivaron ropa colgada en el tender, un par de baldes, la pileta y el lavarropas; Trunks chocó a Marron contra la pared. Ella se sonrojó justo como le gustaba, con la furia del fuego. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y, pese a la oscuridad casi absoluta, la miró fijamente a los ojos, absorbiéndola, asfixiándola—. Me encantas.

—Trunks...

Se besaron luego de dos semanas de no sentirse junto al otro, con una pasión excesiva. Se entregaron a la danza de sus lenguas sin miramientos, sin nada, simplemente sintiéndose, necesitados, excitados. Trunks deslizó su boca por la mandíbula y cuello de Marron, por sus orejas. Sus movimientos eran tan perfectos como toda su humanidad, como su alma. Trunks volvía a demostrar qué tan perfecto podía ser. Besó sus labios una vez más, tironeándole el pelo, apretándole los senos por sobre el vestido rosa que tanto recuerdo evocaba.

—Vendrás conmigo hoy —sentenció—. Te necesito. Quiero estar contigo...

Quería desgarrar ese vestido y cumplir la fantasía que tantos años había atesorado: poseer a la quinceañera de la forma más vehemente de la historia. Gimió en medio del beso: estaba demasiado excitado.

Y no lograba entender el origen de ese desmesurado calor.

—Ve —La soltó repentinamente. Sus palabras estaban tan apuradas como su instinto—. Ve hacia la sala. Cuando termine la reunión, te llevaré conmigo. —Contradiciéndose, la atrajo hacia él una vez más, la besó una y otra vez, más profundo, más rápido. Estaba ardiendo en deseo como nunca le había pasado. La soltó de nuevo, la tomó por los hombros, la miró—. Vamos, ve...

Porque si ella no se iba, él no sería capaz de soltarla.

Marron asintió y, pese a la torpeza de sus pasos, producto del mareo que la hizo suya cuando se separó de él, se marchó hacia la sala. Atravesó la puerta de la cocina despacio, intentando fingir una normalidad inexistente en su persona.

Pan estaba parada contra a pared, sola, alejada del resto, que seguía en la sala riéndose a carcajadas. Se la veía nerviosa, quizá tanto como ella sentía que estaba. Al verla, la muchachita llenó su rostro de confusión.

—¿Marron? ¿Estás mejor? —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí —respondió ella con igual reserva, interpretando la actuación de su vida—. Gracias por preocuparte. —Le acarició el cabello.

Se sonrieron. Juntas, fueron hacia los demás. Hablaban de películas porno. Pares contaba las que a ella le gustaban mientras Susu la animaba a decir más, Goten intentaba callarlas, Bra escuchaba atentamente y Oob, hundido en el asiento, no lograba borrar el rojo de su rostro.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra, Marron en uno de los tres sofá individuales y Pan en uno de los apoyabrazos de éste. Ignorando la barbarie de gritos que acontecía frente a ellas, se miraron la una a la otra y volvieron a sonreír.

Lo querían. No sabían que la otra lo hacía de igual forma, pero sentían exactamente lo mismo, miraban al mismo sentimiento desde cada polo del mundo.

Querían a Trunks. Necesitaban a Trunks.

Estaban a punto de vivir la historia más oscura de sus vidas junto a él.

* * *

><p>Respiró hondo una y otra vez, intentando calmarse. Era imposible. Abrió la ventanilla ubicada hacia el final del pasillo que era el lavadero y prendió un cigarrillo, el único que podía calmarlo en un instante como ese. Moría de excitación, casi como si fuera un adolescente, carente de razón y experiencia, hambriento de conocer el calor de una mujer.<p>

El _verdadero_ calor.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Al sentirse capaz de ir a la sala de nuevo, después de dos cigarrillos, caminó hacia allá fingiendo tranquilidad. Paso a paso, mutó. Llegó serio, distraído, nuevamente inaccesible.

—¿Encontraste el...? —Goten no pudo terminar de inquirir. _Ese_ gesto en Trunks, de nuevo—. Trunks, tú...

La seriedad del hijo de Vegeta se propagó por la sala. Pan y Marron no fueron capaces de mirarlo.

—No, no lo encontré —dijo con una sonrisa forzada de por medio.

—¡Yo lo busco! —Pares, hábil cuando de distender situaciones se trataba, se paró de un salto, se aferró al brazo de Trunks y lo condujo a la cocina. Se alejaron entre bromas y risas.

Goten, al verlo lejos, suspiró.

—Sigue mal... —farfulló Bra, visiblemente angustiada.

—Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso —acotó Goten.

Susu los observó a ambos, agradecida por su preocupación.

—Dale tiempo —le dijo a Goten—. Entiende: bebé es así, es una persona compleja, complicada de tratar, pero él es especial, tú lo sabes así como yo lo sé, Goten. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el hijo menor de Gokuh. Se sentó en sus rodillas con envidiable confianza—. El error que están cometiendo es muy sencillo, lo explicaré en una simple frase, a fin de evitar que nos escuche: dejen de desear que el viejo Trunks vuelva, eso no va a suceder.

—¿Por qué? —Bra se mostró un tanto ofendida por el comentario.

Susu no temió mirarla fijamente, incluso logró intimidar un poco a la hermana de su amigo debido a su convicción. Desde su sitio, observó a Pan y Marron. Claro que había notado que los tres habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Intentó preguntarse por qué, después no le dio importancia; ahora, algo se notaba en ellas: estaban nerviosas, sonrojadas, apenadas. ¿Qué les ocurría? La curiosidad la inundó.

—No sucederá porque Isabelle ya pasó por su vida. Bebé vivió una historia así, está manchado, herido, por esa historia. Intenten aceptar a este Trunks y no preocuparse: haciéndolo, solamente logran lo contrario, se termina encerrando más y más en sí mismo.

Pan y Marron la observaron al mismo tiempo, algo que no habían hecho hasta ese momento. Ambas, cada una por su lado, se dijeron que ella tenía toda la razón.

—Y ahí viene: basta. —Susu guiñó un ojo a la rubia y la morena, quienes bajaron la mirada instintivamente.

Trunks apareció junto a Pares, quien cargaba una bandeja con shots, dos saleros y gajos de limón. Él traía dos botellas de tequila.

—¡RONDA DE TEQUILA! —bramó Susu—. ¡SÍ!

Las palabras de quien fuera la mejor amiga de Isabelle, sin embargo, permanecieron en la mente de todos. Oob pensaba en que había escuchado algo que no le concernía, por lo cual se sentía un tanto apenado por Trunks; Goten y Bra intentaban reconocer que era cierto lo que ella había dicho; y Pan y Marron, ensimismadas en sus pensamientos, deseaban exactamente lo mismo: que Trunks las mirara como miraba a Isabelle.

* * *

><p>Luego del cuarto tequila, la coherencia había abandonado a varios de los presentes. Trunks y Goten eran los que mejor estaban; la que peor estaba era Susu, que encontraba en el tequila su gran debilidad cuando de alcohol se trataba. Marron, Pan y Oob decidieron que ese cuarto sería el último. Ninguno de los tres estaba exactamente sobrio.<p>

—¡Otro más! —gritó Susu.

Siguieron con tres rondas más. Bra y Pares, muy entonadas, pusieron música a todo volumen. Una canción de Miss Mimi llenó los oídos de todos. Empezaron, sin más, a bailar. Susu se paró de un salto y fue hacia ellas. Las tres bailaron torpemente por efecto del alcohol, aunque la hermana y la mujer del mejor amigo de Trunks se las ingeniaron para hacer el paso de baile de Miss Mimi a la perfección.

—¡Goten, ven! —gritó Susu—. ¡Canta esta canción! ¡Te la sabes, te la sabes!

—_¡Oh oh oh o__h yo amo a__...! _¿A quién era? —Pares dejó de cantar y se detuvo a pensar, algo que no logró hacer por culpa de la bebida.

—¡No importa! ¡Ahí viene el coro! —Bra la hizo hacer el paso de la canción junto a ella.

Morían de risa, y Susu obligaba a bailar a Goten con ella. El joven de la familia Son se tomó otros dos shot; si querían que bailara, necesitaba estar tan entonado como ellas. Finalmente, se pasó de entonado, y bailó junto a su amiga haciendo algún que otro gesto obsceno.

Pan y Marron rieron la una junto a la otra. Era muy extraño todo lo que pasaba, pero también era divertido. Alguien frente a ellas, de pronto, llamó su atención.

—¿Bailamos...? —inquirió un sonrojado e igualmente sonriente Oob, quien le extendió una mano a cada una, por supuesto apenado, pero también dulce, como siempre era en reuniones familiares.

Se miraron entre ellas. Empezaron a reír y, finalmente, accedieron. Pan no pudo decir que no a un gesto tan atento. En medio de la sala, donde se había improvisado la pista de baile, Oob bailó junto a ellas, no muy bien, pero intentando divertirlas. Cada tres pasos se sonrojaba, luego reía y al final volvía a repetir el ciclo. Ellas se movían sin entender muy bien por qué lo hacían, decididas a pasar un rato de risas para rememorar en alguna reunión futura.

—¡Hagamos el _pasito_! —gritó Bra—. ¡Sí! Yo se los enseño. —Se paró frente a todos y les enseñó los movimientos de Miss Mimi. Al llegar el siguiente coro, intentaron hacerlo y no lo lograron, lo que salió fue cualquier cosa—. ¡Otra vez! _¡Yo quiero amor, tú venganza! _¡Sí! ¡Mejor!

Y otra canción. No paraban de reírse, Goten y Susu no dejaban de tomar tequila, todo era ruido y torpeza. Trunks seguía tomando en el sofá, silencioso y sonriente.

—¡Bebé, baila! _¡No me llames, no me llames, __«__Trunks Briiief»!_ —La artista estalló en risas, tanto que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago para frenarse y no terminar en el suelo—. ¡Vamos, baila! No seas aguafiestas.

Trunks dejó de mirarla y observó a Pan y Marron bailando junto a Oob.

—Lo siento, no soy bueno en eso y lo sabes.

—¡Ay, él, el señor perfección! ¡Vete a la mierda, antipático!

Trunks rió. Tomó un shot de tequila más y se fue al balcón a fumar. Prendió el cigarro, miró un momento el paisaje y, luego de liberar el humo, giró hacia la sala. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta apoyando el codo derecho en el ventanal y su boca sobre la tela del saco. Para darle caladas al vicio, giraba su rostro hacia el costado unos segundos. Sostuvo el cigarro con los dedos de su mano izquierda, y sus ojos se fijaron en un punto específico, en dos personas específicas. No midió, no se contuvo: las devoró con la mirada.

—Ya vuelvo, iré al baño un momento. Necesito refrescarme —avisó Oob a Pan y Marron.

Cuando Oob se fue, siguieron bailando, una frente a la otra. Sonó una canción un poco más lenta, ya no de Miss Mimi, y empezaron a armarse parejas. Ellas se quedaron juntas mientras Goten bailaba con Susu y Pares con Bra. Rieron tímidamente, sus manos tomadas, extendidas frente a sus cuerpos y unidas en el espacio que las mantenía alejadas. Se sonreían mientras giraban lentamente por el punto en el que estaban. La mirada se posó sobre ellas, los zafiros pesaron sobre sus hombros, y ambas lo miraron. Trunks no alejó la mirada de ellas, la mantuvo allí, un momento con una y otro con la otra. Ambas perdieron el aliento. El calor los rodeó, de nuevo. Como su boca no se veía, no podían saber qué expresión transmitía su rostro. Con su ceño siempre fruncido por herencia paterna, era imposible adivinar qué pensaba mientras las miraba. Los ojos empezaron a erizarles la piel; ambas se sintieron desnudas, avergonzadas ante el dueño de la perfección. Cuánto lo querían. ¿Por qué las miraba así?

¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

Trunks dio un respingo. Susu apareció junto a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Él la miró sólo un instante; al siguiente, estaba con la rubia y la morena, quienes se vieron prácticamente detenidas en su torpe danza, abandonadas por un Oob que se había puesto a bailar con un borrachísimo Goten, solas frente a Trunks, _solas _con él, pese a cuanta gente los acompañaba. Susu rodeó la cintura de Trunks con ambos brazos, aún por detrás, y apoyó la boca en su oreja. Para sorpresa de Pan y Marron, se unió al estudio visual, contemplándolas.

—¡Imagínalo, bebé! —susurró la mujer en el hombro de su amigo—. Una a cada lado de tu rostro, dos cuerpos sólo para ti. Cuatro manos tocando tus párpados, dos labios besando los tuyos. Imagínalo, bebé: ¿No es una imagen sensual? Porque en tus ojos se ve eso: las estás desnudando, las estás poseyendo.

Trunks abrió más los ojos.

_Cuatro manos tocando tus párpados._

El encantamiento se desvaneció.

—Cállate —masculló. Abandonó la colilla fumada dejándola caer al suelo. La pisó y bajó su brazo. Las chicas lo vieron nervioso sin motivo aparente. Giró hacia Susu, quien lo abrazó e incluso pareció besarlo en los labios al juzgar por la posición de su rostro contra el de él.

Marron tembló un instante y Pan rió, su rostro una marea de nerviosismo y pena. Las dos eran pura contradicción.

—Susu es... le gustan las...

—¿Eh?

—Le gustan las mujeres. —Pan bajó la mirada, sonrojada—. Según me ha dicho Bra, ella siempre besa y toca a Trunks, como un juego, como cuando mi tío y él bromean con que son amantes y esas cosas.

Marron por fin pudo reír. Los celos se fueron de ella. Había olvidado los gustos de la artista.

—¿Con Goten? ¿En serio? —Se tapó la boca, tentada, al ver cómo el hijo de Gokuh bailaba apretado con Oob, quien intentaba, en vano, huir—. Qué locos.

Pan acompañó su risa.

—Sí, siempre hacen esos chistes. Mi tío y Trunks tienen mucha confianza, demasiada. Creo que es excesiva... —Se calló un momento para después proseguir sin más—. Eh, bueno, no sé... Es que yo soy muy... ¿cómo decirlo? Bra siempre dice que soy demasiado puritana.

—Yo soy... un poco igual.

«Mientes», admitió Marron, sin embargo. Considerando la perversión de sus relatos, eso no podía ser cierto. De soslayo, espió la puerta del balcón. Trunks ya no estaba ahí. Un segundo después, lo vio tomando un tequila junto a los sillones. Después, sin siquiera mirarlas, apuntando los zafiros al suelo, se acercó a Goten y le regaló una mirada asesina.

—¡¿Con un niño?!

Goten soltó a Oob, quien apenas si entendía dónde estaba, sonrojado hasta la médula.

—¡Y qué quieres que haga! —bramó ofendido—. Tú estabas con tu amiguita... ¡La estabas besando! Asqueroso.

Trunks rió.

—Ven, te perdono.

—Voy, voy.

Se abrazaron y aprovecharon el lento que empezó a sonar, cortesía del control de Pares sobre la música, para bailar juntos, apretados. La imagen hizo sonrojar a las mujeres. Bra y Pares se acercaron a Marron y Pan.

—Ay, se ven tan lindos juntos —afirmó una entusiasmada Pares—. ¡Son hermosos! Hacen linda parejita.

Marron, al oírla, no se puso más roja porque fue físicamente imposible. Pan reía apenada a su lado.

—¡Ven, tú bailas conmigo! —Susu, por su parte, abordó a Oob y lo hundió en su cuerpo. El pobre muchacho ya no tenía piel para ponerse más rojo.

—¡Pobre Oob! —exclamó Bra—. No está bailando con quien quiere...

Pan contuvo el instinto de insultarla por su comentario. Se alejó junto a Marron, a quien atrajo en su dirección, del resto. La abrazó con confianza ciega y bailó el lento con ella. Si bien fue Pan, tomándola de los hombros, quien tomó la posición activa durante el baile, Marron dio vuelta la situación. Le sonrió, sus mejillas rojas, mientras la instaba tomarla de la cintura y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Se movieron lentamente, guiadas por la canción. Cuando Marron, girando junto a ella, dio la espalda a Trunks, la muchacha al fin pudo atreverse a mirarlo. Se sorprendió demasiado al encontrar los ojos sobre ella. Su tío de espaldas a ella y Trunks abrazándolo, una mano sobre su cuello y otra en su hombro. La miraba tan fijo que parecía no parpadear. ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacerlo? Lo dejó de mirar tres veces, pero volvió a caer en la tentación cada una de ellas. Trunks seguía ahí. Creía perder el aliento cada segundo de miradas que transcurría. Estrechó más a Marron, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder dejarlo, sin soportar hacerlo, la contradicción de lo que quería y debía hacer llenándola de incertidumbre.

Cambio de canción y de pareja. Su tío la abrazó y Trunks hizo lo propio con Marron. Se asombró al ver el lenguaje corporal de ellos: era como si se conocieran, como si supieran lo que el otro pensaba, como si las barreras de sus pieles estuvieran difuminadas, entregadas al otro ser. Marron y Trunks, abrazados, no eran dos, eran uno. Se movían con tal sincronía, ella con el rostro de lado sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados suavemente, él apretando su espalda cálidamente, que todo se volvía serio y adulto al rozarlos. Recordó a Marron hablándole del amor impuro, de la enfermedad. Los vio cubiertos por sombras, borrosos. Eran uno, y el _significado _que brotaba por los poros de ese ser partido en dos cuerpos era intenso, casi tanto como sus miradas, especialmente esa que la contactó en ese instante. Trunks la miró una vez más, fijamente, sin parpadear. La música, todo, la emocionó. Lo quería, lo hacía con entrega, con inocencia. Lo quería.

Cambio de canción y de pareja, de nuevo. Trunks no dudó: se adelantó a Oob, quien no llegó a tiempo para pedirle que bailara con él, y la invitó. Cuando apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y la miró a los ojos, cuando una sonrisa fatal se dibujó en sus labios, esos que Pan no pudo evitar mirar por unos segundos, todo lo que los rodeaba, las personas y los objetos, se esfumaron. Eran ellos dos y la canción que llenaba sus oídos con devastadora melancolía, nada más. Tímidamente, ella logró abrazarlo, como en el velatorio, como en el instante en que les tomaron las fotos para la revista _Stars_. Lo abrazó con suavidad, luego con una fuerza lejana a lo ordinario.

—Menos mal que también soy saiyan —susurró Trunks en su oído. El aliento del hombre erizó su nuca.

Pan cerró los ojos.

—Lo-lo siento...

—No pasa nada.

Se movieron sin apremio, entregados a la canción que les hacía compañía en la inmensa soledad que ella percibía pese a cuantas personas los rodeaban. Instintivamente, levantó el rostro hacia Trunks, y él la miraba, le sonreía.

Pero no era el Trunks que miraba a Isabelle en las fotos. No. Era la ausencia a pesar de la presencia. Era la vacuidad del Trunks que Bulma y Bra le habían descripto hacía días y días.

Era el Trunks completa y perpetuamente inaccesible.

—Tu tío nos mira enojado. Qué celoso.

Pan ni siquiera giró a mirar cómo lo hacía; ignoró al Trunks que le hablaba y continuó atisbando al que, a su vez, la atisbaba. Notando su seriedad, o eso le pareció a la muchacha, Trunks dejó de lado el chiste y la sonrisa. Pan vio todo y no vio nada: los ojos eran imposibles de leer.

¿En qué pensaba? ¿Por qué la miraba?

¡Ya no lo soportaba!

Deseó que la canción terminara, que él se alejara, mas se contradijo, de nuevo, al no hacer nada por mirar hacia otra parte. Siguió mirándolo, y él siguió transmitiéndole misterios.

Algo sucedía, algo serio y real.

—Trunks... —susurró.

Él ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me miras?

—Porque eres adorable.

—¿Eh?

La sonrisa retornó al rostro, flamante.

—Eres adorable, Pan.

La canción terminó. Trunks se la dejó a Oob, quien se abrazó a ella sonrojado y sonriente, dulce como nadie, tan adorable como Trunks acababa de decir que ella era. Él terminó con Pares, y mientras se movía junto a ella continuó mirándola.

La miraba, no paraba de hacerlo.

La miraba y todo perdía _significado_, menos sus ojos, menos los zafiros incrustados a la perfección.

Cuando Trunks estaba frente a ella, toda existencia carente o rebosante de vida perdía todo _significado_; la nada los rodeaba, y él resplandecía.

Como sus ojos.

Todo él resplandecía. Sólo él.

Cuánto lo quería.

* * *

><p>Terminados los lentos improvisados, Pares, Susu y Bra bailaron hasta el hartazgo. Se adueñaron de Oob como compañero, quien, la amabilidad su sello, no pudo negarse a bromear con ellas, pese a lo avergonzado que estaba, a que sus ojos se desviaban constantemente hacia una Pan que no le prestaba la mínima atención. Ella reía suavemente con Marron, una junto a la otra en el sofá más amplio. Ambas se aislaban del resto con naturalidad. Era fácil hacerlo; no se identificaban con nadie más, o sí, pero era como si se hubieran jurado no decir nada al respecto. Trunks hablaba con Goten muy cerca de ellas, justo al lado de la puerta del balcón. Unas palabras de él interrumpieron el sencillo diálogo de ellas.<p>

—_La veo_, sí. La he estado viendo durante un mes.

—¿Y qué onda, Trunks? ¡Cuenta algo!

Risas.

—Secreto.

Marron palideció y Pan se convirtió en la otra cara de la moneda al sonrojarse exageradamente. La rubia se preguntaba si hablaría de ella, si eso era posible; la morena se decepcionó más de lo que creyó que podía hacerlo.

—P-parece que Trunks está saliendo con alguien —farfulló.

Marron carraspeó, esa fue su única respuesta. Trunks giró hacia ellas y se acercó con Goten.

—¿Verdad que has leído a Alice Raven, Marron? —inquirió sin inmutarse—. Goten también es fan de ella.

Marron abrió la boca, intentó sacar mil palabras de su garganta. No pudo hablar.

—Me dijo Trunks que le comentaste que la habías leído —Goten rió brevemente—. ¡No me hubiera imaginado que tú leías cosas así! Puedo esperarlo de Pares, pero de ti... ¡Es que eres tan tierna, Marron! No sabía que leías _esa_ clase de textos.

«Fue Goten quien le habló de Alice a Trunks», entendió. La gratitud por todo lo que había permitido entre ellos le humedeció los ojos.

—No sé si a Marron le gustará tanto como a ti, pervertido —continuó el demonio—, digo, ella es graduada de Letras, debe ver el _significado _de una obra desde una perspectiva mucho más preparada, pero pienso que Alice es genial, porque transmite algo, no está vacía como sí lo están otros autores del blog. Alice es sumamente talentosa.

Marron se emocionó tanto por el halago que Trunks le hacía lejos de la intimidad de la cama y la mutua desesperación que tuvo que apretar la mano de Pan para calmar su ímpetu. Lo amaba demasiado.

Se sonrieron sin que los Son pudieran detectar el doble sentido de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pan seguía sonrosada. Goten despeinó su cabello como la niña que era a sus ojos.

—Bueno, no hablemos de eso frente a mi sobrina. ¡Pan, tú no escuches a este pervertido! Trunks, silencio.

Todos rieron, todos menos Pan.

—Ya no soy una niña, tío.

—Pero siempre serás una niña para él. Goten no puede ver ni aceptar que has crecido.

Las palabras de Trunks, inesperadas y enigmáticas, desconcertaron a Pan.

¿Había un porqué?

Trunks bostezó.

—Ya me voy, son las cuatro y media —avisó oteando la pantalla de su móvil—. Marron, ¿te alcanzo?

—Sí, por favor. Gracias.

—¿Ya te vas? —De nuevo en la realidad, lejos de la mirada de Trunks, Pan se entristeció por la partida de la rubia.

En respuesta, Marron le sonrió con el encanto que sólo ella tenía allí.

—Cuando gustes, podemos vernos.

—¡Claro! —contestó la joven, conforme.

Se despidieron los unos de los otros. Oob se fue primero, limitándose a levantar vuelo en el balcón. Como Pan iba a casa de Bra a dormir, se marchó solo, un tanto decepcionado, pero alegre por la reunión. Realmente la habían pasado bien, la idea de Goten y Pares había demostrado ser fantástica. Debían repetirlo en algún momento. Cuando Susu, Trunks y Marron terminaron de despedirse y se encaminaron a la puerta, él giró una última vez hacia Pan, quien esperaba a que Bra se pusiera el abrigo para retirarse. Le sonrió dulcemente.

—Entrena duro —dijo a la distancia—. En la semana te llamo y concordamos fecha y hora para la batalla.

Sin nada más por agregar, se fue junto a las dos rubias.

Pan se sorprendió: no había pensado en ello en ningún momento de la noche. Sonrió con levedad, luego con énfasis. ¡La batalla! Una nueva escena junto a Trunks, como en el velatorio, en los masajes de la oficina, el diálogo junto al auto y el abrazo compartido con Marron. Una nueva escena, y nada sería igual, no después de la mirada azul sobre ella, insistente, obstinada, no luego del misterio que rodeaba a los ojos azules del hermano de su amiga.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Bra, lista.

Alejó sus manos de su rostro, esas que había levantado hacia ella cuando Trunks se marchó. Sintió su aroma, como la vez del masaje. No pudo reprimirse: como aquella vez, sencillamente _tuvo_ que hacerlo.

—Vamos.

Se marcharon hacia la mansión de los Brief en silencio. Bra hablaba y hablaba, comentaba momentos de la fiesta, reía ante éstos y hacía acotaciones sobre todo y todos; Pan estaba en su burbuja, a solas con un único recuerdo.

Los ojos sobre ella.

Los ojos, los mismos ojos, de las fotos; los ojos que no la miraban como cuando era la cámara quien estaba enfrente.

Los ojos inaccesibles, enigmáticos, sobre ella.

De la reunión, ese sería el único recuerdo que conservaría.

* * *

><p>Trunks frenó el aero-coche ante el edificio de Susu, en el Distrito 8.<p>

—¡Gracias por traerme, bebé! Qué lindo eres... —Se asomó desde el asiento trasero y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, los cuales eran su verdadero destino, pero no llegó por lo forzado de su posición—. ¡Ah! Qué mareo tengo... —Se inclinó hacia Marron, la miró fijamente y le dio un beso, ahora sí, bien acertado en los labios. La rubia palideció—. Hasta luego, preciosa...

—Eh... yo...

—Ignórala —dijo Trunks, sonriente por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Susu se bajó y, tambaleante, se adentró en su edificio. Una vez solos, tanto Trunks como Marron se dejaron llevar por el silencio; ninguno dijo nada. Era la primera vez que estaban solos en dos semanas, una eternidad para lo vertiginoso de su relación. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué exteriorizar luego del beso en el cuarto de lavado, después del abrazo entre ellos y Pan?

¿Qué había significado ese abrazo de tres?

Marron no pudo meditar nada de lo que sucedía: Trunks abrió la ventanilla, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Después de una calada sentida, propia de un adicto, habló:

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué? —Titubeante, la rubia apretó la correa de su cartera, la cual descansaba en su regazo.

—Hace 13 años, en Kame House..., fuimos a tu fiesta de 15, ¿recuerdas?

El corazón de Marron se paralizó. Al ver que ella no decía nada, que apretaba obstinadamente la correa de su cartera, el híbrido continuó:

—Recuerdo que tu padre puso un vals, que te invitó a bailar. Tú... —Pausa. Trunks le dio varias pitadas al cigarro antes de proseguir—. Llevabas un vestido rosa brillante, con pétalos de rosa tejidos a la falda. Se veía un poco de tu espalda; nada tapaba tus hombros. El corsé del vestido marcaba tu cintura.

Más fuerza en las manos de Marron.

—¿Trunks...?

Pero ambos miraban al frente.

«¿Por qué recuerda? ¿Por qué con detalle?».

Tragó saliva.

«¡¿Por qué?!».

—Bailaste con tu padre varios minutos, mientras todos aplaudían. Estabas sonrojada, tu cabello lleno de bucles que te hacían ver adorable, dulce como una criatura, adorable como un ángel.

Trunks arrancó el coche. ¿A dónde iban?

—Eras la criatura más pura que había visto en mi vida. No había sombras detrás de ti; resplandecías.

El coche atravesó la ciudad a gran velocidad.

—Resplandecías, tus ojos lo hacían. Resplandecías como jamás ninguna mujer había resplandecido delante de mí. Y yo, Marron... —Un semáforo rojo, por casualidad y como señal del destino, detuvo el coche. Trunks tomó la mano de Marron y sus ojos, al fin, se clavaron en los de ella. La rubia tembló profusamente—. Yo, esa noche..., me fui con un pensamiento, una idea, una fantasía...

—¿Fantasía...?

«¡No lo digas, por favor no lo digas! ¡No me digas que siempre me has deseado! ¡No me lo digas, Trunks!».

—Esa noche, me fui imaginando... —El semáforo cambió; Trunks dejó el coche suspendido delante de la luz verde. Levantó una mano, tocó la mejilla de Marron, suspiró al sentir su piel—. ¿Te lo digo, Marron? ¿Quieres escucharlo? —La acarició lentamente. A las cinco de la mañana, ni un alma circulaba por la capital. Estaban solos en medio de una avenida carente de seres vivos, de cualquier tipo de movimiento; estaban en el cielo, en el infierno, en la nada y en todo; estaban juntos—. ¿Quieres, Marron?

«No, no quiero. ¡No quiero! No quiero que me lo digas, que exteriorices lo que imagino... ¡No lo digas! ¡No me digas que te hubiera gustado estar conmigo! ¡Que me hubieras quitado la virginidad que por tantos años guardé obstinadamente, creyendo que podría estar contigo, feliz junto a ti, algún día...! ¡No me lo digas, Trunks!».

Pero los ojos azules, aquellos zafiros incrustados en la perfección, indujeron otra respuesta.

—Sí.

Trunks alejó su mano y volvió los ojos a la calle.

No dijeron nada más. Trunks lanzó el cigarrillo por la ventana y tomó altura en el cielo rumbo al lugar prometido, a su verdadero apartamento, al del Distrito 3. El viaje fue rápido y silencioso. Marron sentía que su corazón luchaba por saltar de su pecho. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar a Trunks con las mismas palpitaciones que ella. Escuchaba su corazón con el detalle más perverso. Giró su rostro hacia él brevemente: estaba desencajado, igual que en la cama, que en los instantes previos a lo insoportable del placer: era un animal, no una persona; estaba privado de razón, entregado a sus instintos.

Era perfecto, más perfecto que todo y todos, pese a esa apariencia inquebrantable, a esa excitación que flotaba entre ellos. Era perfecto, y ella imperfecta, y la imagen estaba distorsionada en el espejo. Trunks no era perfecto, pero se veía más perfecto que nunca.

Trunks era el dueño de la perfección.

Llegaron al edificio, estacionaron en el techo, bajaron del coche, él lo convirtió en cápsula...; Marron no prestaba atención. Cuando recuperó la poca cordura que aún estaba en poder de dominar, estaba entrando al departamento de Trunks, quien la asía de la mano. Caminaron a oscuras hasta el cuarto bien conocido, el de la primera vez, el de los primeros besos en los párpados, el de la ingenuidad de no saber qué tan enfermiza se volvería, con las horas, su relación. Se detuvieron frente a la cama. Trunks la vislumbró en la oscuridad.

—¿Quieres saber?

—Sí, Trunks...

«¡NO! ¡No quiero!».

Ignorando cuánto y cómo temblaba la rubia, Trunks se apostó tras ella y le retiró, delicadamente, el abrigo. El vestido rosa resplandeció ante él; vio a la quinceañera que bailaba un vals, a la virgen, a la pureza.

La vio bailando con Pan en la sala de Goten, de rosa como aquella vez, tan parecidas ambas, al estar enlazadas, a Isabelle y él. Una con la otra, la tierra de la experiencia y la pulcritud, juntas, riendo.

Juntas, las dos.

Y Marron, junto a Pan, era como él junto a Pan, como Isabelle junto a él: una mitad pura fusionada con una impura, la suciedad manchando a la inocencia con su sombra.

Cuánto se identificaba con ella.

Respiró fuerte. Regresó frente a ella y la vislumbró una vez más.

Marron vio cómo brillaban los ojos azules. Las temidas palabras, al fin, la alcanzaron:

—Esa noche, en mis sueños..., te toqué, te desnudé, te lo hice como jamás se lo había hecho a ninguna... —La intensidad de los ojos abrumó a la rubia—. Esa noche, me lo imaginé con tanto detalle que, durante años, deseé que crecieras, que fueras accesible, que pudiera tenerte así, como ahora. —La abrazó. Deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda; Marron no dejaba de temblar. Le quitó el cinturón de cuero que adornaba su figura para luego ir hacia el cierre del vestido, que bajó lentamente—. Déjame cumplir esa fantasía...

—Trunks...

—Y si me dejas hacerlo, cumpliré la de tu relato, ese que subiste hace unos días: «hazme el amor, mi demonio». Te haré el amor, Marron.

Las lágrimas cayeron, sin vergüenza, por el rostro femenino. Se paralizó; no más temblor, no más respiración. Creyó desvanecerse, pero no: estaba allí, con él, frente a él. Trunks iba a hacerle el amor, eso acababa de decir.

Él notó su llanto y se sintió conmovido. Le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Quieres que te haga el amor? —La sensualidad había tomado la forma de su voz.

Marron sollozó.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres...? —Le acarició la oreja con sus labios.

Un escalofrió la recorrió.

—Sí...

—¿Quieres, Marron?

«¡Ya no me tortures, por favor!».

Lloró desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

—¡SÍ...!

—Entonces... ¿Me dejas cumplir mi fantasía?

—Sí, Trunks...

Le cerró los ojos con caricias suaves, controladas. Besó sus párpados cerrados por maravillosos segundos, sin apremio, rebosante de goce. Sin abandonar aquellos besos fetichistas, lejanos a la comprensión apropiada de la rubia, le quitó lentamente el vestido. Marron deliraba, lloraba, resplandecía sin ser consciente de ello. En ropa interior, un sostén rosado sin breteles, una dulce parte inferior que combinaba y unas medias bucaneras transparentes, fue mirada por Trunks, quien deliraba tanto o más que ella. Cuánto la quería.

La tomó de las manos y la instó a tocarlo.

—Ayúdame.

Marron abrió los ojos y se topó con los orbes azules enrojecidos por la lujuria. Torpemente, le quitó el saco y la camisa. Con dedos tan temblorosos como el cuerpo, desabrochó cinturón y pantalón. Se lo bajó despacio, aterrorizada. Se sentía virgen, pura. Frente a Trunks, Marron obtenía el _significado _que él dibujaba sobre su piel.

—Trunks, yo...

—No seas tímida.

—Pero...

—Relájate.

Nunca lo había desnudado. Veces anteriores, él se había quitado la ropa frente a ella, destilando soberbia, dejando en claro que sabía que, de alguna manera, era perfecto. Y ahora ella le quitaba la ropa, iba descubriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, encendiéndose al mismo tiempo que se atemorizaba mortalmente. Trunks la ayudó, terminó de quitarse prendas que faltaban. Quedó en ropa interior. En igualdad de condiciones ante ella, la besó profundamente en los labios. La empujó, y la espalda de Marron terminó contra el colchón. Se arrodilló sobre ella, las piernas de Trunks a cada lado del cuerpo femenino, y al tocarse las pupilas de los pares en la desesperación algo se mostró distinto. La escena se distorsionó, Marron ya no logró comprender, distinguir. Los ojos del demonio llenaban el mundo, ya no eran objetos, sino que eran todo. Los ojos se convirtieron en contexto; todo cuanto los rodeaba, lo que decoraba con gris a la existencia. Trunks era todo, absolutamente todo, y Marron, antes de perder el raciocinio, sintió miedo. Le temía.

Y tenía motivos.

Nada fue coherente ni tuvo sentido. La ropa interior arrancada de su sitio, los cuerpos desnudos, expuestos ante las pupilas ajenas. Se vio en medio de un ritual perverso, una ceremonia subterránea sobrecargada de perversión. Él gemía, lo hacía como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Las piernas de Marron, poseídas, perdían su forma a manos del demonio carente de razón. Ella no gemía; gritaba. Le dolía. La violencia del ir y venir, del cambio de eje, de la reinterpretación del goce, de las piernas a un lado, al otro, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, y de nuevo, y una vez más, la hacía bramar un nombre, _ese _nombre.

—¡Trunks!

Y él la engullía, le daba un nuevo, y definitivo, _significado_. Era parte de él, no algo independiente. Era un punto más del mundo azul, tan azul como él, que le gritaba perversiones tan explícitas como la actuación que ejecutaba en su carne. La moldeaba mientras la sumía en su realidad, mientras ella, sumisa, el masoquismo entregado al sadismo de una sangre que no era humana, se dejaba hacer todo lo que dos cuerpos podían significar juntos.

—¡Trunks!

No podía decir nada más.

Se vio estampada boca abajo contra el piso, o de pie contra la pared, o algo que no era el colchón; ignoraba en qué posición específica estaba su cuerpo. Detrás, sobre, junto a ella, el demonio gozaba, liberaba, desahogaba. Luego, contra la cama. Marron se aferró a las sábanas del escenario tan fuerte como quien se convulsionaba sobre ella. Vio ambas manos, la del hombre y la mujer, estrujando las sábanas bajo su rostro, mientras gritos viscerales llenaban la habitación. Trunks gritaba, gritaba con la misma fuerza del sexo que protagonizaba, con la misma vehemencia de la presión sobre las sábanas, sobre el mechón de cabello dorado que usaba de palanca para el apasionado vaivén. Quería que ella gritara su nombre, una y otra vez. Suplicaba, exigía. Grita, Marron, grita. Grita mi nombre, hazlo.

Y ella gritaba.

—¡Trunks!

Y sus cuerpos se fundían, se mezclaban con el otro. Un hombre deseaba ser otra persona, el hombre que esa mujer amaba, el demonio de relatos dementes. Un hombre quería sentirse amado, deseado. Un hombre, uno desesperado hasta lo indecible, se liberaba ante, sobre, dentro, de la mujer que _quería _amar. Grita, grita mi nombre, grita. Y una mujer, enamorada, loca, enferma, tanto como el hombre que mancillaba su carne, obedecía. Se sentía bien por obedecer, pese a que, al mismo tiempo, se reprochaba el goce de sufrir por causa de él. Se alejaba del sueño; lo que él le estaba haciendo era un camino del cual nunca habría retorno.

¿O sí?

Él alcanzó el placer, gimió, gruñó con potencia. Ella terminó abandonada en la cama, su cuerpo atacado por espasmos violentos. El placer y el dolor uno en su ser. Manchada por él, lo sintió posar sus ojos en ella. Giró hacia él, quien habló:

—Te quiero.

Los ojos de Marron se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo que ignoraba era que el momento era el elegido: si le decía lo que sentía por él, si le expresaba la demencia de su amor, si le confesaba que él, en realidad, _sí_ era su demonio, él la amaría, la haría suya, se haría de ella, jamás la separaría de él. Trunks, en el punto final de la historia, reconocería a ese instante como el definitorio de todo lo que ellos y alguien más estaban a punto de vivir. Si Marron se lo hubiera dicho...

Pero no dijo nada.

Marron no confesó sus sentimientos, no admitió la identidad del artífice de su enfermedad. No hizo nada más que dejarse besar, abrazar y alzar. Trunks la llevó a la ducha para que ambos pudieran asearse; el momento, cual ráfaga de viento, acababa de pasar.

Se ducharon, ella una estatua bajo el grifo. Marron se dejaba hacer. Trunks enjuagó cada rincón de su cuerpo con una delicadeza extrema, obsesiva. Estaba decidido: le haría el amor, sin fingir, convencido de que él la quería y de que deseaba expresar su amor aunque fuera una mísera vez. Lo pensó en detalle mientras retiraba la espuma del jabón, mientras extendía el shampoo en el cabello dorado. Lavó el cuerpo del ángel, lavó el suyo y salieron. La envolvió en toallas, la sentó en la punta de la cama y dedicó sendos minutos a secarla, a peinar la mata de pelo dorado con sus dedos, a acariciar su piel como si esa fuera la última vez. La sería, aunque no del todo: estaba resignado, sabía que ella no lo correspondería, que mientras se lo hiciera, ella pensaría en el demonio. Debía dejarla ir, pero no podía: la necesitaba. Quería ser alguien para ella, algo tangible, algo imperfectamente accesible. Quería, ya que no podía convertirla en su mujer, hacerla su aliada, confidente, espejo. Marron se reflejaría en sus ojos, y él, tan desnudo como ella, como su cuerpo, como su alma, se reflejaría en ella.

No más soledad; Marron sería su espejo.

Frente a ella, reflejaría sus más oscuras miserias.

Pero primero la despedida, el abandono total de la esperanza. Le haría el amor como ni siquiera a Isabelle se lo había hecho. Porque si hacía odiosos paralelismos, Marron, para él, era una par, una igual ante la enfermedad. Marron estaba enferma porque el demonio la había enfermado; él estaba enfermo porque Isabelle lo había enfermado. Unirse era acompañarse, apoyarse el uno al otro. Unirse era verse detrás de la misma línea, igualmente enfermos, dos pares en la desesperación dispuestos a hacerse compañía en pos de burlarse del mundo.

¿Qué había al otro lado de la línea?

«Gente como Pan».

Pureza, pulcritud.

«Gente como lo que Marron y yo éramos».

Ángeles que no se habían cruzado con demonios.

Recostó a Marron en medio de la cama. Ella no decía ni hacía, solamente lo miraba, _eterna_. Posó su cuerpo en el de ella, internó sus caderas entre las piernas blancas, limpias, aunque manchadas por la imperfección.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Marron sollozó ante él. Sus ojos celestes lo traspasaban, no lo asfixiaban como los otros ojos de ese color, esos que alguna vez lo habían mirado en medio de una situación así de íntima. Si ella pudiera olvidarlo, si él pudiera _perdonar _a Isabelle por todo lo que le había hecho...

—Hazlo, Trunks. Por favor...

Lo abrazó, sus lágrimas irrefrenables. Lo amaba, pero no lo merecía, pero era incompatible con él. Lo amaba más que a su vida, y ésta sería la despedida: no volverían a hacer el amor.

Jamás.

Él entró en su cuerpo, llenándola con un calor hasta ahora desconocido. Se deslizó despacio, armoniosamente, mientras besaba cada rincón de su rostro. Te quiero, te quiero tanto, palabras que iban de una boca a otra, entre besos, entre roces. Te quiero, te quiero con el alma. Él pensaba que ella se lo decía al demonio; ella pensaba que él se lo decía a la fotógrafa; uno se lo decía, en realidad, al otro, al de enfrente, al verdadero. Y ella lagrimeaba, y él jadeaba, y ambos gozaban sin sospechar que se querían, que podían ser felices, que lo que hacían no era ninguna farsa.

Se querían, mas era tarde.

Ya se habían resignado, los dos.

Te quiero, te quiero demasiado. Se mecían, ahora, sentados en medio de la cama, la pasión una con sus cuerpos. Te quiero, te quiero porque no sé hacer esto. ¿Es verdad que hacer el amor es distinto a tener sexo? ¿Es verdad que somos capaces de amar mientras deseamos? ¿Es verdad que el amor nos da algo que este acto no puede darnos?

¿Podemos amar pese a la enfermedad que llevamos?

Se miraron, se besaron los párpados el uno al otro. Lo insoportable llegó a ambos, quienes gimieron al mismo tiempo, y ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder: no habían usado protección. Trunks no lo había hecho porque quería sentirla, porque quería que el calor de Marron se posara sin barreras sobre su piel. Quería sentirla, completa, para siempre; sin embargo, se juró que no volvería a hacerlo, que no volvería a poner a Marron en peligro por un afán tan adolescente. Ante ella, pensar era imposible; estaba anulado por la musa. Al ver que ella se daba cuenta de que el motivo de la perfección del calor había sido la consumación absoluta de sus cuerpos, _completamente_ desnudos al fin, la besó, le sonrió. Secó sus lágrimas, le juró que no debía temer.

—No pasa nada, tranquila —le susurró al oído.

—Pero... ¡Pero...!

Y ella quería que él le mintiera, que le dijera que sí pasaba algo. Quería ser la madre de sus hijos. La idea, hasta ese momento una inédita para Marron, la llenó de amor, de inspiración, sobretodo de la más culposa excitación.

—¿Lo habías hecho así alguna vez? —preguntó Trunks, sus enormes manos subiendo y bajando por los contornos de su frágil cuerpo.

—J-jamás.

—¿De verdad? —Besos, besos y más besos en cada milímetro de su piel. Pasó sus labios por cada lugar, por las piernas, el vientre, los brazos, los senos, la cintura, las orejas, especialmente por los párpados. La promesa que acababa de hacerse se desvaneció frente al instinto adolescente de explorar un mundo al que sólo un adulto debe tener acceso—. Marron, ¿quieres que...? ¿De nuevo...?

Ella asintió. Nada más podía decirse.

Quería sentirlo, _saber_ que lo sentía. Quería disfrutar verse en peligro junto a él. La adrenalina los excitó sobremanera. Marron notó la dulzura extrema, la atención exagerada que él le tenía. Era como si la confesión que acababa de hacerle, esa de que jamás había sentido por completo a un hombre, lo hubiera enternecido. Se sintió, de pronto, una niña. Se besaron eternos minutos, uno al lado del otro, recostados en medio de la cama, esperando el momento indicado para lo que seguía. No pasa nada, te juro que no pasa nada, las mentiras de un amante que desea sentir en plenitud a la mujer que lo acompaña en su dormitorio. Y ella estaba cegada por el deseo de sentirlo, por el pánico de que algo que no estaba en planes se manifestara. Y él sentía que la amaba, que ella tenía su corazón en la mano, y lo apretaba, y lo estrujaba contra ella. Sentía un amor genuino, perverso, pero real. Quiso decírselo, te amo, Marron, y se frenó de hacerlo justo antes de proferirlo. Era un adolescente, uno ingenuo e inexperto. Era el Trunks inmaduro que Isabelle había llenado de locura.

* * *

><p><em>Las manos se deslizaron por su torso. Ella, sobre él, bailaba sobre sus caderas, sus senos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sus gemidos la música de la lujuria. Los ojos celestes lo miraban, lo incitaban, se burlaban de él, que con sus manos <em>_sujetas__ tras su cuello nada más que mirar y gozar a la manera de su pareja podía hacer. Estaba atrapado, entregado. _

—_Quiero __amarlos__ —afirmó ella, jadeante, segura, frenética. _

—_¿Qué...?_

_Las manos viajaron del pecho de guerrero al cuello. Lo apretaron, lo asfixiaron poco a poco. _

—_Quiero amar tus ojos, bebé. —Se inclinó hacia su rostro, sonriente. Apretó más su cuello, se regodeó ante la imagen del ahorque. Acercó los labios a sus párpados entreabiertos—. Déjame amar tus ojos._

* * *

><p>Dejó de besar a Marron. Ella lo observó sin comprender, mitad encendida y mitad perturbada. El pánico le salía por los poros. Trunks, de pronto, trasmitió el mismo miedo. En los segundos de silencio que prosiguieron, Marron sintió cómo su piel se erizaba. Trunks tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La había superado: estaba aterrado.<p>

—Perdóname —farfulló intentando sonreír, sin éxito—. Perdóname, Marron.

La abrazó con una fuerza abismal, la aplastó contra el colchón sin medir su poder. Tembló profusamente, contuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo, sollozó sin ya poder soportarlo.

—¿Trunks...? —Marron empezó a llorar, acompañándolo, aterrada. Ahora, ella lo había igualado a él.

Abrumado por los recuerdos, sollozante, el odio y la culpa subyugándole las venas, se aferró más y más a ella. Cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto, que su _musa dorada_ lo _amara_, _así_, como Isabelle lo _amaba _a él.

Por eso la exagerada excitación, porque deseaba que ella, Marron, _lo hiciera_. Quería que ella lo _amara_.

El lecho en el que yacían se convirtió en la cuna de la resignación. Se mecieron sin proferir palabra, sin perturbar el ruido de sus respiraciones agitadas. Una y otra vez, se mecieron, sin desearse sexualmente, deseándose emocionalmente. Se mecieron, amándose con igual ímpetu, sin saber que sentían lo mismo por el otro.

Estaban enfermos, eran iguales.

Estaban destrozados por la demencia de un amor que, como quedaba a la vista, no los hacía felices, sino que los conducía a la perdición total de sus capacidades. Estaban perdidos, los dos.

¿Había esperanza? ¿Podían imaginarse juntos, viviendo una felicidad convencional, transformados en una imagen perfecta de un hombre y una mujer? La fantasía de la casa, el jardín, el perro, los niños y la perfección más vacía de _significado _que podía existir. ¿Podían mentirse tanto a sí mismos, a ellos y a sus sentimientos, anhelos de falsa salvación?

¿Qué significa, en la vida, salvarse? ¿Es entregarse? ¿Es liberarse del gris?

¿Qué es la salvación?

—Déjame pedirte algo, por favor.

—¿Qué, Trunks?

—Quédate conmigo. Quiero estar contigo.

—Estoy contigo.

—Te necesito.

—Y yo a ti...

—No quiero estar solo.

—Yo no quiero estar sola.

—Estoy contigo, Marron. Pese a que no puedo ofrecerte nada más, a que estoy tan vacío...

—Pese a que estoy tan mal de la cabeza...

—A que estamos tan manchados...

—Estoy contigo, Trunks. ¡Estoy contigo...!

—Y yo contigo...

Se miraron. Estarían juntos. Esa frase podía no significar algo convencional, de hecho así era: estar juntos, para ellos, no era ser amantes, tampoco ser pareja; eran pares en la desesperación, dos almas manchadas por la imperfección de los sentimientos que, sin poder evitarlo, sentían con cada partícula metafórica de sus almas. Estar juntos era acompañarse hasta la perdición, estar solos, pero con alguien, frente a la nada, al gris, al sinsentido de la vida. Estar juntos era acompañarse hasta el fin.

Y se acompañarían.

Ya no eran dos: eran uno. Eran pares fusionados, determinados a permanecer unidos para dejarse ser en el cuerpo del otro.

Se dejarían ser, sin pensar, sin medir.

Se dejarían ser.

Y ella no lo entendía, porque el velo de su amor tapaba sus ojos, la sumía en la más cruel y obscena oscuridad. Y él sí lo entendía. Ya no pensaría, tampoco se frenaría: caerían en picada, desprovistos de pureza, juntos.

Caerían sin intentar salvarse, y salvándose de la mentira, hundidos en la verdad de lo que ellos querían sentir.

La excitación de Trunks se tornó animal, de nuevo. Cuánto deseaba ser _amado_ como lo _amaba_ Isabelle. Quería sentir a Marron de la misma manera en que solía sentir a Isabelle.

Besando la raíz de su alma, sus labios en torno al verdadero _significado_, a la cuna del cuerpo humano, al punto de mayor verdad de los seres.

El único punto de los cuerpos donde la verdad, inexorable, se escribe sin tapujos.

Actuó con toda la pasión que portaba. Separó las piernas de la musa y se fundió en ella. Con una mano a cada lado del rostro de su rubia perdición, envuelto en la perfección de su calor, se movió con sensualidad, sin fuerza, sin velocidad. Cada movimiento era una danza de conquista, un ritual de cortejo. Jadeó, ella junto a él, sin dejar de mirarla, sin que ella dejara de mirarlo. Estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, tanto que podían vislumbrarse en plenitud, tanto que nada más les daba miedo, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Pero la utopía no podía, siendo quienes eran, prolongarse por la eternidad. El sudor que brilló sobre sus pieles, el ruidoso choque de éstas, la agitación, el afán de rozar la plenitud. Todo los condujo a sus esencias, a los dementes que eran en realidad. La plenitud alcanzó un _significado_, irónicamente, inalcanzable.

La escena cayó en aquel punto de la brusquedad que la carne implora a la pasión. Lejos quedó la sensualidad, el regocijo por encontrarse juntos en el mismo punto del mundo, desde el cual vislumbraban el gris a su manera. La fuerza de los movimientos que ejercieron sobre el otro fue, pronto, la protagonista absoluta. Jadeos sobrecargados de demencia, ruidos de respiración entre los dientes, gruñidos por uñas que herían y manos que apretaban demasiado la piel ajena. La fuerza mitigaba a la tristeza, era el desahogo de sus oscuridades, la expresión del artista sobre la hoja, sobre el lienzo. Gritaron cada vez más, sincronizados con los movimientos frenéticos de sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro, insatisfechos pese al goce. Se humillaron de ojo a ojo, se exhibieron en lo más podrido, se dejaron ser como nunca. Se diluyeron en su par.

El último ápice de inocencia de dos víctimas de la demencia acababa de perderse para siempre. La historia, así, se torcía.

¿Por qué se sentía insatisfecho? Al gemir junto al último empujón, sus ojos más obsesionados que nunca con los de Marron, Trunks creyó ver la respuesta.

Algo faltaba, y ese algo no era _esa _clase de amor.

El retrato estaba incompleto.

* * *

><p>Se besaron apasionadamente aquel domingo al atardecer. Estaban en el auto, frente al departamento de Marron. Ella no había ido a almorzar con sus padres; se había quedado con Trunks, desnuda junto a él en la cama hasta el preludio al momento de la luna que tantas verdades decía, de tener que vestirse para volver a la realidad gris en la que estaban atrapados. ¿Era esa la realidad? ¿No era realidad la demencia fusionada en la cama?<p>

¿Qué es la realidad? ¿Es un hecho? ¿Un sentimiento? ¿Es la nada? ¿Es todo?

¿Qué es la realidad?

Gimieron en medio del beso. La pasión era excesiva para el lugar en el que estaban. Se separaron, sin aire, frustrados por tener que hacerlo, por el deber de ser tuercas, y girar, y perderse en una oscilación que no era la que los unía en lo más perverso del _significado_. Trunks nunca se había sentido tan necesitado de una mujer. Su ímpetu sexual tenía un motivo que intentaba ignorar, pero existía, pero lo llevaba a devorar a Marron cuanto pudiera con tal de saciarlo de _otra _forma, una distinta a la tan conocida, a _esa _manera en que Isabelle lo _amaba_.

No podía pedirle _eso _a Marron. No podía pese a morir por ello, por _esa _clase de placer.

De sólo pensarlo la piel se le erizaba y su cuerpo reaccionaba con violencia ante la voluptuosidad de la imagen perfectamente plasmada en su imaginación. Expulsó el pensamiento de su mente. Basta, no iba a pedírselo.

No debía. Si lo hacía, ella se alejaría de él.

—¿A qué hora vengo por ti el viernes? —inquirió, dejando en claro la demanda: no le estaba preguntando si podían verse, sino cuándo, en qué momento. Nunca había sentenciado así un encuentro. Dio todo por hecho, algo que enloqueció a la rubia.

—A las ocho —dijo ella, feliz.

Estaban juntos. Nada más importaba.

—A las ocho... —La besó de nuevo, estirando el beso hasta ese punto donde las manos exigen quitar prendas, desnudar, tocar piel en los puntos más recónditos de otro cuerpo.

Finalizado el beso, ambos una poderosa llama resplandeciente, se separaron. Marron no caminó a su departamento, corrió. Al entrar, se derrumbó unos momentos contra la puerta cerrada, sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas. Se arrastró, sin fuerzas, hacia su cuarto, quitándose cada prenda que tapaba su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba. Llegó al espejo de su habitación y se quitó la ropa interior destrozada por fuertes manos. Desnuda, vio todo, entendió todo: no había retorno. Con tantos chupones sobre su piel, más de los que era capaz de contar, se vio enferma, pero perfecta. Las imperfecciones dibujadas en la cara interna de sus muslos, en sus brazos, cuello, hombros, manos, labios, senos, simbolizaban la perfección, simbolizaban la alianza de los pares en la desesperación.

Era perfecta porque él la hacía perfecta.

Era perfecta porque era parte de Trunks, y Trunks parte de ella.

Pero no.

Un terror la dominó. No se habían cuidado. Entre los peligros que corrían, había uno que destacaba, ese que le decía que un solo descuido de un hombre y una mujer podía significar el nacimiento de una nueva vida en sus entrañas. Qué adolescentes, cuánto se habían equivocado al dejarse ser de tan irresponsable manera. No lo culpó, porque la culpa había sido de ella. Una mujer, se dijo, debe saber decir que no, debe prestar atención, debe hacerse respetar en todos los sentidos.

Y ella no lo había hecho.

Había obedecido, se había dejado llevar por la emotividad y excitación del momento. No se había hecho respetar.

No sabía decirle que no a Trunks.

Se juró que aprendería mientras tapaba con ropa las marcas de su piel, se lo juró aterrada por lo evidente: sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de decirle que no. Pero, así como Alisha se lo había dicho, debía armarse de orgullo, de aunque fuera un ápice de éste. Debía ser fuerte, resistir.

Y se sentía demasiado incapaz de ello.

Se marchó del departamento rumbo a la farmacia. No le hacía gracia tomar esa píldora, no quería hacerlo, mas debía. Era importante para ella, él y el futuro.

Si éste existía.

Debía dejar de lado la fantasía adolescente de la muchachita enamorada del príncipe de la perfección.

Ser madura, asumir la responsabilidad.

Hacer lo que sabía era imposible. Decir que no.

A él, al motivo de su enfermedad.

* * *

><p>—Pan, ¿quieres que entrenemos un poco? —Oob era hermoso cuando se comportaba con tal dulzura. Su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos; era demasiado para ella, quien ya tenía la respuesta en su pecho.<p>

—Lo siento, tengo que... terminar la tarea. —Se puso nerviosa: si bien tenía la respuesta, ésta no era fácil para ella. Tenía que hablar con él lo antes posible—. Oye... ¿Esta noche... por qué no...? —Tragó saliva. Pan apretó sus manos para calmarse, apretó los dientes y suspiró. Qué difícil era—. Te-te espero en el árbol después de la cena —murmuró.

Los ojos negros de Oob, tan dulces y puros, brillaron. Pan no soportó la culpa, por lo cual se fue corriendo del pasillo donde, de casualidad, se habían encontrado. En la intimidad de su cuarto, se lanzó a la cama, sacó el libro de Isabelle de debajo de ésta y hundió sus ojos donde más deseaba hacerlo: en los de Trunks, ese accesible, ese muchacho de pureza incalculable, como Oob, pero que se ocultaba tras esa máscara de inaccesibilidad frente a todos. Lo quería. Así como cuando él las abrazó a ella y a Marron en la cocina de su tío, lo sintió al mirarlo. Realmente lo quería.

Obvio era que ese cariño era sólo de ella; Trunks jamás le haría caso, algo que aceptó con fatalidad adolescente. Era la sobrina de su mejor amigo, la amiga de su hermana, la niña 13 años menor...; todas esas cosas ya las sabía de sobra, no debía ni quería repetírselas. Debía pensar en la batalla, en la resignación que esperaba sentir en ésta. Se iba a resignar en su amor infantil, iba a abandonar a Trunks en un pedestal platónico del que él jamás iba a bajarse. Disfrutaría el encuentro al máximo, se consolaría al máximo.

Nunca iba a tenerlo.

Pero eso no evadía sus sentimientos: lo quería.

Así que aprovecharía la batalla para hacer un último contacto con él. Sus contactos, hasta ese momento, habían sido pocos y fuertes: junto al ataúd de Isabelle, en la oficina de él, junto al coche en el estacionamiento de la universidad y en la cocina del departamento de su tío, junto a Marron. La batalla sería el último. Ella junto a él, junto a su poder, junto al resplandor saiyan que ambos poseían.

Tenía que resignarse.

¿Pero cómo? Su corazón latía al imaginar los ojos de Trunks sobre ella, no los de la noche anterior, sino lo de las fotos. Se moría por ser mirada así, aunque fuera una vez, una _única_ vez.

Quería que él la mirara como miraba a Isabelle.

Suspiró. Se cambió de ropa, pasó de unas prendas de entrecasa a las acostumbradas de entrenamiento y, antes de irse a aprovechar la hora que faltaba para la cena en lo que más disfrutaba en el mundo, entrenar, no logró contenerse. Tomó su celular de la mesa de luz y escribió un mensaje, el cual mandó inmediatamente, sin siquiera releerlo.

_¡Ya he empezado a prepararme! ¡Te ganaré! Jajaja, ¡me esforzaré al máximo! Gracias por esta batalla, Trunks. Muchas gracias..._

Rió al recordar lo que acababa de escribir. Qué patética era. Se marchó a entrenar pensando en ello, en él, en los ojos de las fotografías de Isabelle.

Lo quería mucho más de lo que era capaz de admitir dada su inexperiencia con los hombres.

El sentimiento, vehemente, no paraba de florecer.

* * *

><p>Llegó, se quitó el abrigo, la camisa que traía debajo y la camiseta. Con el torso desnudo, abrió su armario con la única intención de mirarse al espejo que estaba en la parte posterior de la puerta. Se detuvo frente a éste de espaldas. Al voltear hacia su imagen, los rasguños que Marron dibujó en su piel brillaron ante él.<p>

Estaba anestesiado, era como si le hubieran sacado la facultad de razonar. Nada tenía _significado_, ni lo tenía ni carecía de éste: nada era nada, la nada en sí misma. Ya no podía medir lo que sucedía a su alrededor: había perdido toda oportunidad de culpa, de freno, de preocupación. Estaba entregado.

Como cuando estaba en brazos de Isabelle.

Recordó que Marron y él no se habían cuidado en dos ocasiones. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Se preocupó enormemente, como cuando Isabelle y él hacían lo mismo. Era la segunda mujer con la que lo hacía sin tomar recaudo. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Marron, en verdad, le importaba. Le importaba tanto que había necesitado sentirla en plenitud. El amor ya viajaba por su alma y, al reconocerlo, se aterró, más por ella que por él, por atarla a él debido a una consecuencia directa de lo que habían hecho. Ella amaba al demonio, ella no lo miraba con _esos_ ojos.

Su móvil sonó en el bolsillo del abrigo que había abandonado sobre la cama. Lo buscó y, al mirar a la pantalla, se paralizó al encontrar un mensaje de Pan.

—_Gracias por esta batalla_. —leyó, su voz un hilo casi imperceptible—. _Muchas gracias... _

La recordó en sus brazos, a ella y a Marron, los tres en la cocina de Goten y Pares, aferrados los unos a los otros. Los tres, las tres caras de un triángulo plagado de _significado_. Marron y él, unidos por la demencia, manchados con la tierra de la experiencia, y la línea que estaba frente a ellos, pura, limpia, resplandeciente, tanto como Marron, pero distinta a ella. Las dos resplandecían. Juntas, brillaban tanto que cegaban a todo y todos. Dos caras de la misma moneda, perfectamente compatibles con él.

—_¡Imagínalo, bebé! Una a cada lado de tu rostro, dos cuerpos sólo para ti. Cuatro manos tocando tus párpados, dos labios besando los tuyos. Imagínalo, bebé: ¿No es una imagen sensual? _

Miró fijamente la pantalla de su móvil. Las palabras de Susu retumbaron, así como el recuerdo del calor de los dos cuerpos sobre el suyo en medio del abrazo de la cocina.

La insatisfacción en medio del goce de los pares en la desesperación, más la sensación del momento en que llegó a la reunión: juntas, algo irradiaban, juntas, le recordaban a algo, a alguien...

_Ellas, juntas, amando a tus ojos__ demoníacos__. Tus manos llenas de sangre, sosteniendo sus alas arrancadas. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te parece? Con sus alas, dejarías de caer en picada hacia el gris al que tanto digo que temes. Con sus alas, podrías salvarte..._

_Te salvarías, Trunks. Te salvarías del sinsentido, tu cuerpo cubierto de la sangre, del color del verdadero _significado_. Te salvarías y __todas__ serían felices, porque tú serías feliz, porque yo te haría feliz __a ti__. _

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro. La culpa se materializó ante la idea que, por un exacto segundo, llenó de un furioso ímpetu masculino su cerebro.

Dos ángeles y un demonio, _juntos_.

La culpa solamente se ocupó de ese pensamiento, no de los otros, no de la caída en picada junto a Marron. La culpa cubrió a Pan, la censuró en su mente. Sólo a Pan.

Porque era pura, no como ellos. Marron y él no tenían salvación.

Normalizó su respiración, una que se había descontrolado por motivos que no pudo reconocer, se quitó el resto de la ropa y fue hacia la ducha. Bajo el agua, volvió al estado anterior: anestesia, la nada misma. Nadie ni nadie, solamente el traqueteo desesperado de su corazón.

Solamente él, su afán de salvarse, resignado ante el gris, en picada hacia la perdición.

Solamente él, y las palabras que se escribían en su alma.

_Te salvarías, Trunks._

_Con los pares de alas en tus manos, con dos bocas amando tus ojos, tú te salvarías._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XIII<strong>_

_Bueno, creo que nada de lo que diga podría agregar más. Puede que algunos motivos aún no queden claros, pero me voy a esforzar mucho para que los círculos cierren en próximos capítulos. Quizá Pan está dando una apariencia de futura víctima. Las líneas que separan las cosas son demasiado finas y me estoy moviendo con mucho cuidado, pero puede (es probable, por no decir inevitable) que me mueva mal por más que intente no hacerlo. En el capítulo que viene veremos si Pan es tan víctima. _

_Ese "Te quiero" de Trunks a Marron me recordó a «Historia de O» de Pauline Réage. XD _

_Escribí este capítulo al revés (?). Jamás había hecho algo semejante, pero me pareció divertido experimentar y escribir las escenas en desorden, empezando por la última y terminando con la primera. Después unifiqué corrigiendo, ¡quedó medio raro pero creo que lo arreglé lo suficiente! O eso espero. XD _

_Creo que ya saben que soy obse de la música. Perdón por tanta referencia absurda a canciones. XDDDD_

_Temas de Gaga: Alejandro, Judas, Bad romance. XDDD_

_Temas lentos (en orden de baile (¿?)):__ Exit music de Radiohead,__ Erase and rewind de The Cardigans, Skyfall de Adele, In the crossfire de Starsailor. XD No soy una gran fanática de los lentos convencionales, esas baladas ochentosas de grupos como Poison (?), aunque siempre es bueno escuchar Carrie de Europe, Heaven de Warrant, Bringin on the heartbreak de Def Leppard o, sobretodo, Nobody's Fool de Cinderella, quizá mi balada ochentosa favorita. Es mi novio el gran fan del glam ochentoso, yo prefiero el angst (?). XD_

_Re colgada Adele, pero Skyfall es una excelente canción y ella canta demasiado bien. =)_

_Walking in my shoes de Depeche Mode, s__i__n embargo, fue por mucho la canción que más sonó. Empiezo a fantasear con hacer un compilado de Tri para descargar (?). Canción vital del OST. XD_

_Trunks y Marron están sumidos en una relación extremadamente dañina y Pan, sin experiencia en el amor ni en el sexo, no logra entender qué es lo que se da entre ellos. A su vez, tiene en Oob un reflejo de lo que podría ser su futuro. No hay dudas de que Oob podría hacerla feliz, pero el magnetismo que Trunks ejerce sobre ella la va a llevar por un camino complicado que difícilmente la conduzca al concepto de felicidad que ella tiene arraigado, donde lo único que importa es la pasión por lo que más le gusta._

_Complicado, tonto, no sé decir, pero el escenario es más o menos este. _

_Respecto a Oob: Pan ya le dio demasiadas vueltas. En el capítulo que viene va a empezar a haber definiciones contundentes. Me parecía indicado dilatar su situación hasta este punto de la historia._

_Sobre el descuido de Trunks y Marron: no quería instalar una posibilidad de embarazo para darle más jugo a la historia; lo hice para explorar algo muy diferente. La famosa píldora del día siguiente no es totalmente segura, pero es el método anticonceptivo de emergencia por excelencia. Ya hablarán del tema en el capítulo que viene. Por ahora, quería esto, meterme con la adrenalina del descuido, con el afán adolescente, por lo inconsciente que se puede llegar a ser en un momento tan apasionado y emotivo. El amor que ellos se tienen, pienso, tranquilamente puede conducirlos a algo así. Si ofendí a alguien, perdón. =)_

_Era instalar un paralelismo respecto a Isabelle. Chan._

_Agradezco a Chibi, JazminM y MickyMe que me dieron ánimos cuando me llené de dudas anoche. XD Gracias, como siempre, chicas. =D_

_Gracias__,__a quienes llegaron hasta acá, __por leer, significa demasiado para mí. n.n _

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Dragon Ball<em> _(C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	15. XIV: Libro abierto

**TRIÁNGULO**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XIV<em>

"_Libro abierto"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Es un hombre que debe hacer mucho el amor, es un hombre que tiene miedo, debe hacer mucho el amor para luchar contra el miedo».<strong>_

(Marguerite Duras, _El amante_)

* * *

><p>—Buenas noches, bonita —susurró, su rostro hundido en la suavidad de la pancita de Tsuki. La gatita lo ignoró; le dio la espalda y se entregó al acostumbrado sueño.<p>

Trunks sonrió. Abrió la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Afuera, el cielo tapado por nubes grises, vacías, le dijo con su amargura que la tormenta estaba próxima. El cielo gritaría pronto, descargaría una desesperación que él sentiría propia al vislumbrarla.

Miró la ventana varios segundos; luego, se entregó al techo. No podía dormir. Ahora, los ojos sobre el espacio vacío a su lado, en la cama. Se encontró pensando en Marron, dibujando en el aire los contornos de su cuerpo. La curva de su cintura, el ascenso hacia las caderas. La quería, la extrañaba. Quería estar con ella.

No quería estar solo.

—_No pasa nada, tranquila. _

—Imbécil —se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Cómo había corrido un riesgo así? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo le había hecho algo así a ella, a la musa dorada a la que tanto debía? Marron no merecía sus imprudencias, no tenía por qué recibir sus errores. Se levantó de un salto. Fumó un cigarrillo en la cocina, muerto de frío, de miedo, de amor por Marron.

Y las risas de la veintena de pares de ojos se oyeron a lo lejos.

—_El calor es único... Te gustará. _

Y el calor de la rubia había sido el más único que había sentido en su piel. Era el calor definitivo.

Y haberla sentido así había aplacado el deseo inexorable de lo que no le estaba permitido.

Lo había jurado frente a la tumba, _no podía_.

—_Te gusta que _ame _tus ojos, ¿verdad? Se te nota cada vez que respiras, bebé. ¿Sabes por qué te gusta tanto? Porque te ves lleno de _significado_, te ves comprendido, ultrajado, más traspasado que nunca. Te ves tocado en tu más pura esencia. Eres tú, el más puro tú, y tu pureza se convierte en una sensualidad a la que le doy el _significado _que tanto anhelas. Y eso te gusta más de lo que eres capaz de admitir. _

Se tapó los oídos un instante, abrumado por los sonidos guturales que no venían de ninguna parte. Al siguiente, apagó el cigarrillo y retornó a la cama. Trunks, el más puro Trunks, erotizado por Isabelle. Quería que Marron lo amara así como la pelirroja lo hacía.

* * *

><p>—¿De qué querías hablarme?<p>

Cuando Oob le preguntó aquello, Pan se paralizó. Pensó, como siempre, que sería fácil; la realidad volvía a demostrarle que no lo era. No era fácil rechazarlo, _negarse_ a él. No era fácil romperle el corazón, pues bien sabía lo evidente: ese hombre la amaba con la misma intensidad de su talento en los combates, la amaba con la convicción que sólo un guerrero nato posee.

—De algo... muy, muy importante.

Él tragó saliva. Al parecer, la sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro inconscientemente, al ritmo de sus nervios, de la ansiedad. Intentó ocultar todo sentir; no lo logró. Pan estudiaba sus gestos, el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Qué distintos, de repente, se vio con él respecto a Trunks y Marron, que bailando juntos en la sala del departamento de su tío eran uno, no dos. Qué distinta la sincronía, la armonía que simbolizaban. Ella, al verse junto a Oob, no veía nada de ello; veía una mentira tan grande como el poder que ambos, juntos, tenían.

En eso sí había armonía.

—Dime, por favor.

—Oob, yo...

—¿Qué?

—No siento lo mismo que tú sientes.

¿Cómo fue que esa frase brotó con tanta simpleza? ¿Acaso tanto ensayo había valido la pena? La sonrisa de Oob desapareció de la escena.

—Lo sé, linda, pero... —Ceño fruncido. No era por la furia; era por la tristeza de escuchar esas palabras—. Pan, yo ya lo sabía...

La voz era un hilo, uno que se enredó en el cuello de la híbrida. La ahorcó con lo trémulo de su tono, con la tristeza mezclada con la verdad que brillaba tímidamente en sus ojos negros. Pan carraspeó, apretó los puños. Debía ser fuerte.

—Entonces, por favor te pido esto se detenga: ya no más besos, caricias, miradas. Entiende que no quiero herirte, que me cuesta horrores decirte esto, pero que lo hago por ti.

Convicción. Oob se vio al borde de un precipicio. Podía salvarse: el hilo aún ahorcaba a la mujer que amaba; debía hacer un último intento de salvación antes de que el hilo se cortara y él cayera, por siempre, al vacío.

Y que ella, por la presión, terminara sufriendo tanto como él.

—¡No! —exclamó, desorientando a la joven—. Aún hay una alternativa...

—¿Eh?

—No puedo cortar este hilo, Pan. No puedo...

Se acercó a ella lentamente. Pan no se alejó ni un ápice de donde estaba parada. Él avanzó, ella no retrocedió.

Era la última oportunidad.

Algo le provocaba, Oob lo sabía, lo sentía al tenerla en sus brazos, al oír su respiración contra su boca. Sabía que un destello brillaba al final del abismo negro de sus ojos.

—Piénsalo, Pan. Dame una oportunidad. Si consideras que ni intentarlo vale la pena, me daré por vencido, lo prometo. Pero piénsalo: podemos intentarlo. No pido más.

La tomó de las manos, las juntó en el espacio que los separaba, le sonrió. Oob opacaba todo lo que lo rodeaba con su sencillez, con lo veraz de sus sentimientos. Pan se vio obnubilada por tanta dulzura y bondad.

Asintió.

—¡Piénsalo! Todo lo que necesites, Pan... —Besó las manos—. Decidas lo que decidas, está bien. Pero gracias por esta última oportunidad.

Ella lo supo en cuanto lo vio alejarse, rebosante de alegría.

Acababa de cometer un gravísimo error. No por él; el problema, como siempre, era ella.

Sólo ella.

* * *

><p>—¿Algo más, señor?<p>

—No, Wanda. Puedes retirarte.

La puerta de su oficina se cerró, anunciando la soledad. Trunks se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la ventana. Cuán suya sentía a la tormenta que llenaba de _significado_ el gris de la ciudad.

_Cuatro manos tocando tus párpados. _

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro. Esa frase lo invadía de repente, de tanto en tanto, desde la madrugada del domingo.

No se permitió pensar en ello.

Prendió un cigarrillo. Quería, como en aquel relato de Alice Raven, desnudarse bajo la lluvia, empaparse del _significado_ de ésta, gozar el _significado_ junto a Marron.

Que Marron le arrancara los ojos.

Quería estar con ella. Dejó de lado los documentos sin firmar y el contrato redactado a la mitad, empecinado con la rubia. Se sentó en la silla, la giró hacia la ventana y dibujó, inspirado, los cuerpos, el de él y el de ella, en cada gota de lluvia; dibujó con sus pupilas, alimentado por la desesperación del cielo que caía sobre la tierra. Se lo imaginó todo, se excitó sobremanera.

Marron, la lluvia y él, desesperados. Ojos erotizados, masoquistas, entregados al sadismo de la desesperación. Gemidos, cuerpos empapados de sensualidad y destrucción, de sangre. Cuerpos meciéndose en la suciedad de la vida, gritando sentires retorcidos al cielo. Un idioma que sólo ellos, los pares, conocían. La oía con perverso detalle, su musa dorada gemía bajo su cuerpo. Gemía su nombre, imploraba. Más fuerte, Trunks, más rápido, más profundo. Eres mi demonio, eres tú, Trunks. Déjame sentirte en tu más pura esencia.

Déjame _amar _tus ojos.

Se agitó. El implacable deseo de pasión provocó un mareo, una molestia en la intimidad de su sexo. Giró hacia el contrato, siguió redactándolo. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Y lo logró.

—_No pasa nada, tranquila._

—Sí pasa...

La excitación se fue de él. ¿Y si pasaba? ¿Y si por su culpa Marron estaba sufriendo, presa de la culpa, de la incertidumbre?

¿Por qué le había hecho algo así?

«Porque la quiero».

Porque la quería únicamente para él. Para siempre, un para siempre que no se le había permitido con Isabelle.

* * *

><p>Corrió bajo la lluvia sin paraguas, con la única protección de un rompe-viento que le quedaba inmenso, bajo el que escondía de la agresividad del clima a su mochila, pegada a su plano estómago. Sin parar de correr, levantó la vista como pudo: Bra la esperaba en la puerta de la universidad.<p>

—¿Nunca usarás paraguas, Pan? —inquirió muerta de risa cuando por fin llegó—. Te voy a regalar uno bien bonito. ¡Rosa! ¡Ese será el color!

—Cállate. —Ni siquiera la saludó. Pasó de ella como si no estuviera allí.

Bra no se dio por vencida; la siguió.

—¿Hablaste con Oob?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Otro día te cuento, hoy no quiero tocar el tema.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Frenaron en medio del pasillo atestado de personas, ambas tapadas por gorros que impedían que las reconocieran nomás mirarlas, una especie de ayuda para un ápice de anonimato. La hija de Gohan volteó hacia la de Vegeta, detenida un paso detrás. Observó a la princesita sendos segundos. Hablaba en serio.

—No es por ti —largó, tosca para escenas de ese tipo.

—Sí lo es. —Contradiciendo la seriedad del tono, Bra sonrió—. Sí es por mí: piensas que me voy a burlar de ti, como si mis chistes fueran reales, tonta.

—N-no es eso... —Pan suspiró. Abrazó a su amiga con brutalidad—. Sé lo que vas a decirme, eso es todo. Oob me dijo que pensara en darle una oportunidad, por lo menos para intentarlo, digo, para que nos fijemos si podemos entablar... una... relación...

—¡PAN! —Bra la abrazó con aún más brutalidad. La fuerza hubiera podido matar a un humano normal—. ¡Genial! Piénsalo, no seas tontita. ¡No pierdes nada! ¡NADA! Y quizá ganes mucho más de lo que esperas.

La morena no respondió. Bra, entendiendo su silencio, la acompañó hasta la puerta de su clase, donde debían separarse. Antes de que Pan entrara, rompió el silencio:

—No es por ti, Bra. Soy yo. Estoy muy confundida, ¿sabes? Tengo... miedo.

—Lo sé. —Bra pellizcó su mejilla, algo que bien sabía Pan odiaba que hiciera—. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que te encierres en ti misma. Cuando lo haces, me recuerdas a Trunks.

—Ya viene el profesor, después te veo.

—Ok.

Bra se fue. Pan entró al aula, ignoró las miradas que, mitad por ser nieta de Satán y mitad por el rompe-viento empapado, se posaron sobre ella y se sentó hacia el fondo. Buscó cuaderno y lapicera.

—_Me recuerdas a Trunks. _

A ese al que ella no podía ni quería dejar ir de su mente. Al culpable de que, últimamente, le ocultara cosas a Bra.

No podía ni quería, tampoco, hablarle de él, de la mirada insistente de la casa de Goten, de las palabras adorables, del abrazo de tres.

* * *

><p>—Te noto pálida, <em>angelito<em>.

—No me siento bien.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Estoy muy mareada.

—¿Y por qué? —Ojos inmiscuidos—. ¿No estarás...?

Levante abrupto.

—Me voy a clases.

La furia la subyugaba. Estaba tan furiosa consigo misma que no soportaba estar en sus propios zapatos. En su fuero interno, deseaba que la sospecha que Alisha acababa de dejar entrever fuera cierta. Su cerebro, siempre contradiciendo con racionalidad lo emotivo de sus deseos, le decía que no.

«No puede suceder. Por más que lo ame y que de mi parte sea honesto, un hijo no es un chiste ni un capricho, es otra cosa».

¿Qué cosa?

«La consumación de un amor».

¿Es eso?

«Sí».

¿Segura?

«No».

¿Qué es un hijo?

«Es la materialización del deseo de dos seres imperfectos».

¿Trunks puede tener hijos contigo?

«No».

¿Por qué?

«Porque no tengo acceso a él».

Quizá esto último estaba evolucionando, quizá la pared empezaba, muy lentamente, a traslucir ante ella; sin embargo, Trunks continuaba igual que siempre: era inaccesible.

—El realismo literario busca la fidelidad absoluta con la vida. Obras realistas son un testimonio vivo del momento en el que se escribieron. En oposición a movimientos como...

Estaba demasiado mareada; quería irse. La píldora que había tomado, en su prospecto, indicaba que podía provocar ciertos malestares.

De pronto, quiso llorar.

—... el Simbolismo, que rechazaba la descripción objetiva en busca de la expresión del ideal.

Quería llorar y sabía perfectamente por qué. La soledad, pasar por la incertidumbre sola, que él ni siquiera la llamara para decirle cualquier cosa, para acompañarla, para inquirir, para saber. ¿Y si volvía a desaparecer, como esas dos semanas de ausencia?

Sonó el timbre. Fue a la puerta del establecimiento, se cruzó, bajo la lluvia, a la cafetería que estaba enfrente y pidió un té. Sacó un libro e intentó leer. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared empapelada con motivos grises de flores sobre un fondo crema: faltaban más de 30 minutos para la próxima clase. Siguió leyendo. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió odio hacia Trunks. El odio la tomó con una vehemencia feroz. Dejó de ver las letras en la página; veía pupilas, puntos negros navegando, naufragando en el azul. Como ella. Las pupilas eran flechas, se clavaban en sus ojos. Desesperó. No le había importado nada: había hecho lo que había querido con ella, la había tomado como se le había antojado. Y ella se lo permitió. Era culpa de ella, intentó convencerse. Pero no lo era del todo; también era culpa de él. Era responsabilidad de ambos, de ella por no hacerse respetar y de él por no respetarla.

Trunks, por primera vez, era un ser imperfecto.

Leyó y, cuando llegó el momento, abandonó la cafetería y fue a dar la última clase del día. Cuando terminó, no fue por Alisha como era costumbre; se marchó de la escuela. Tomó el autobús, viajó de pie entre las personas, se hundió en pensamientos oscuros, hijos de un nerviosismo tan grande que no le cabía en su cuerpo, tampoco en su pecho, menos en su alma. Estaba furiosa hasta lo indecible, decepcionada de su demonio y de ella misma.

Bajó del transporte. Sus zapatos, mientras caminaba, hacían un ruido espantoso al chocar con la humedad del suelo. La lluvia estaba tan furiosa como ella, era la metáfora perfecta para su sentir. Caminaba bajo un paraguas de sencillo diseño, color vino. Andaba, pese al desborde de sus emociones, con enfermiza prudencia; podía resbalarse y estaba decidida a no hacerlo. Eran cinco manzanas en total, el trayecto de la introspección de cada día; esta vez se obligó a permanecer en blanco. Pero oía los recuerdos, los revivía en su piel.

No quería pensar, pero pensaba.

Al alcanzar la manzana de su edificio, incapaz de seguir manteniendo el blanco, vio cómo un aero-coche marca Cápsula descansaba en la puerta. Al verlo, frenó. Caminó tan despacio que esos ínfimos metros parecieron llevarle horas de trayecto. Frenó junto a la ventanilla del conductor, quien, al verla, bajó el vidrio. Era Trunks.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Seriedad, angustia, preocupación. Trunks era todo.

—Subamos, te ofrezco un café.

Sonrisa. Él acababa de aceptar.

Cuando abrió la puerta del vehículo, su cabeza tapada por un gorro de lana y sus ojos por unos lentes oscuros, Marron lo cubrió con el paraguas. Él declinó la oferta. No quiero que te mojes, exclamó. Convirtió el coche en cápsula y la siguió al departamento. Al llegar, la intimidad los sedujo. Querían diluirse en el otro y no era momento para eso, lo sabían.

Marron dejó a Trunks en el más amplio de los sofás anaranjados. En la cocina preparó un café batido para él y un té, como siempre, para ella. Llevó las tazas junto con unas galletas de vainilla, delicadas en un platito, hacia la mesa ratona, posadas sobre una bandeja. Cuando él la vio venir le ayudó. Antes de que lo hiciera, ella notó cómo miraba, embelesado, el cuadro del torso desnudo. Tomaron asiento y se miraron. Marron deseó que dijera lo que ella quería escuchar, las palabras exactas, unas que pudieran alivianar su furia.

—Perdóname por lo de ayer —largó Trunks. A esas palabras se refería la rubia. Escucharlas la hizo suspirar—. Perdóname, estuve mal.

Lo vio angustiado, quizá en exceso. Era como si ese pedido de perdón acarreara algo más que la situación del domingo. De alguna forma, ella también percibió la excitación que crecía en él. Tragó saliva, respiró profundo y contestó:

—No hay nada que perdonar.

Lo cual era, en parte, mentira.

—Sí lo hay. —Trunks la tomó de las manos. Tan sólo el roce de sus pieles bastaba para encenderlos. Eran amantes, se dedicaban a gozar con el otro. La base de su relación era esa: el deseo y la desesperación, la soledad—. Tengo la pésima costumbre de ser impulsivo, más contigo, más considerando cuánto me gusta estar contigo. —La respiración de los dos perdió regularidad—. No puedo pensar cuando estoy contigo: te quiero todo el tiempo, cada segundo. Te quiero ahora. Lo que hice fue un capricho. Realmente lo siento.

Marron hervía. Trunks describía exactamente lo que le pasaba a ella: éxtasis constante, adicción. Estar juntos era el éxtasis, era sumirse en el mar de los placeres y la locura; era el fuego de los instintos más prohibidos, invitando. Estar juntos era necesitarse todo el tiempo, ensamblar sus almas, borrar los bordes de sus cuerpos y fundirse en un mismo ente.

—Yo también lo quise —Marron se sintió extraña al decir aquello. Era como si su vínculo con Trunks hubiera evolucionado en un segundo.

Ya no era la enferma de amor anulada por los ojos de su demonio; era su par.

Por primera vez desde que se relacionaban en la profundidad de la intimidad, Marron se vio en el mismo escalón que Trunks. Él, de repente, era accesible.

El más accesible.

—La primera vez no; la segunda sí. Soy el único responsable de la primera. Me sentí un adolescente, quería todo de ti.

Marron le leía los ojos: Trunks estaba realmente arrepentido. Allí estaba la nobleza, el sentido de la responsabilidad, la vergüenza debido a la impulsividad de sus actos. Allí estaba el hombre al que amaba, expuesto.

Era un libro abierto.

—No te preocupes. —La rubia se sorprendió de nuevo: ya no tartamudeaba. Trunks era un par, un igual, un espejo en donde se reflejaba sin impedimentos—. Tomé la píldora.

Ojos azules, inmensos, cada instante más y más inmensos. Copaban al mundo, se hacían uno con el mundo.

—¿La de...? —farfulló.

—Sí.

—¡Marron! Qué pena. —Vergüenza, la palabra brillaba en el libro azul—. Perdóname, por favor. —Besos en las manos, abrazo, besos en el rostro. Deseo. Quiero entrar en ti, Marron, quiero fundirme en ti, aquí, ahora—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Tengo entendido que es una pastilla muy fuerte.

—Estoy mareada, nada más. Es normal.

Besos, súplicas de amante lanzadas por las pupilas, no por la garganta. Quiero entrar en ti, Marron, quiero estar dentro de ti. Se atisbaron, conteniéndose de lo inevitable. Marron se levantó, fue hacia la ventana y cerró las cortinas. Ya no había luz, sólo una insinuación gris de la tormenta que, fuera, cada vez era más potente; sólo una insinuación del día que estaba a punto de morir. Se sentó junto a él, respiró agitadamente contra su boca. Los ojos seguían bramando. Quiero verte, quiero besar tu piel con mis ojos. Marron se dejó quitar el vestido, incapaz de decir que no al autoritarismo del azul. Se puso de pie justo frente a él, entre las piernas de él. Trunks se mordió el labio inferior. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, la observó ansioso. Jadeaba, besaba impúdicamente el cuerpo femenino, siempre con los orbes, aún no con los labios. La sensualidad de sus cuerpos los traspasó.

Sobre la mesa ratona, un café y un té a la mitad se enfriaban, contrario a quienes, roce a roce, hervían por la desesperación. Ella se vio boca abajo sobre el sofá. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, se preguntó. El inconfundible sonido de un cinturón al desabrocharse, el de un cierre al bajarse. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, repitió para ella misma. La fricción entre las telas; luego, entre una intimidad masculina y una femenina. Un plástico molesto, necesario. No hacía más que oírlo, a él, a todo lo que lo tocaba a él. Y oía sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Estaba siendo amante de su par.

Un gemido, una unión. La pregunta, de nuevo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Perdió la razón por acto del placer. Ese hombre la engullía, la abrasaba como si estuviera recibiendo en su cuerpo al mismísimo sol, al mismísimo infierno. Trunks sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de ella, la totalidad de su ser. No podían parar, por algún motivo no lograban hacerlo. Eran adictos al otro, al sexo del otro.

Eran dos malditos adictos.

Estaban entregados, los dos.

* * *

><p>Su abuelo la invitó a entrenar antes de la cena, aprovechando que ella había llegado más temprano por la falta de un profesor; había tiempo de sobra. Terminado el entrenamiento, de vuelta en su casa, se dio una ducha. Encerrada en su cuarto, se quitó la toalla frente al espejo. ¿Por qué? No recordaba haber hecho algo parecido sin que fuera una casualidad el encuentro entre su piel y el reflejo; ni siquiera era de examinar así alguna herida causada por una técnica mal hecha. Nunca se había mirado desnuda, no esa manera, tan conscientemente.<p>

Se sorprendió al verse: su cuerpo distaba de ser el de una muchachita. Sus curvas estaban tonificadas por el ejercicio, el estómago chato, un tanto marcado, algo por lo que su madre y su abuela solían retarla. No trabajes mucho esa zona, Pan, le decían; debes cuidar que no se te marquen demasiado los músculos. Perderás la suavidad en tu figura.

¿Tenía algo semejante? Sus pechos eran pequeños, redondos; sus piernas largas y ágiles; sus brazos estaban duros pero no perdían la línea que los constituía. No era nada femenina.

Y no le importaba.

Entonces, recordó a Oob: la quería por sobre su físico, lo cual era sinónimo de algo de lo que ella se creía convencida: no le importaba ser convencionalmente bella. Era Pan, nada más. No podía ni quería ser perfecta a la manera de los demás.

Quería ser fuerte.

El desapego a su imagen era el mismo que sentía hacia los hombres: sentía gran lejanía de todo.

No comprendía a los hombres; tampoco se desvivía por lograr hacerlo.

Tenía el cuerpo de una guerrera. Era esa su forma de ser bella. Se preguntó, emocionada, si se parecería a algún antepasado saiyan.

«Quizá».

Sonrió. Se vistió y bajó a ver a sus padres, inaccesible para todos, menos para la guerrera que estaba orgullosa de llevar adentro.

Al encontrar a Oob en la sala, sin embargo, recordó la realidad inaceptable, pero real: tres partes de su ser eran humanas.

Eso la hacía sentir una ajena en su propio cuerpo.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás enfadada conmigo, verdad? —preguntó Trunks. Marron asintió, tristeza trazada en sus rasgos, en los ojos que no dejaban de atisbarlo. Él, pese a la culpa que le generaba lo que ella acababa de responderle, sonrió—. Gracias por decírmelo, lo aprecio mucho.<p>

Se abrazaron. La lluvia no cesaba, el cielo descargaba frustraciones mediante ésta, mostraba a las personas cuán equivocadas estaban, les demostraba cuán gris era la existencia. Hacía un frío tremendo, el invierno se negaba a partir pese a lo cercano de su final; Trunks y Marron, sin embargo, estaban rodeados de calor. En la cama de ella, sin ropa, con las cobijas hasta las orejas. Ella estaba enojada; él, arrepentido; ambos se sentían aliviados por tenerse el uno al otro. No podían explicarlo; lo sentían. Trunks lo sentía: Marron inspiraba lo mejor y lo peor de su persona, la pureza de un amor idealista y la perversión de un adicto a un placer atípico, uno que no podía, por más que lo intentaba, dejar atrás. Y Marron le hacía sentir que todo era posible; al mismo tiempo, recordaba que la inspiración que la llevaba a escribir con tanta pasión no era generada por él. Él no la inspiraba.

Marron no era como Isabelle.

—_No te enamores de una mujer como yo. Busca algo nuevo, un amor puro, un amor sincero. _

Ella _no_ entendería.

¿O sí?

—Siempre que necesites hablar, me llamas. Siempre —pidió en un hilo de voz. Aún estaba preocupado—. Estaré contigo, muy cerca de ti, siempre que me quieras a tu lado.

Porque la quería, porque la deseaba, porque ella inspiraba todo en él. Y él no inspiraba nada en ella.

Porque ella sacaba pensamientos absurdos de su ser. Marron anulaba su mente; enaltecía sus sentimientos.

Ella asintió lentamente, agradecida por su preocupación, por ser capaz de leer arrepentimiento en sus ojos; por poder, al fin, ver fallas en él.

Trunks ya no era perfecto.

—¿Quieres seguir viéndome?

Era imperfecto, como ella. Un igual ante el gris.

—Claro que sí, Trunks.

Era su espejo.

—Prometo respetarte, sé que no lo hice. —La acarició—. Admito que estoy un poco mal acostumbrado.

—¿Mal acostumbrado? —Marron se impresionó por el brote de honestidad brutal. Trunks era más transparente que nunca.

—Isabelle y yo éramos muy descuidados.

—¿Isabelle?

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba ese nombre frente a ella, por lo menos desde que la intimidad era parte de sus vidas.

—Sí. —Rió brevemente—. A veces nos emborrachábamos y, al despertar, nos encontrábamos con que estábamos sin ropa y sin recuerdos de lo que había sucedido. —Dejó de mirarla, se concentró en el techo de la habitación. Marron lo notó sumamente relajado—. A veces, si se me terminaban los condones, o si a ella se le ocurría, lo hacíamos a consciencia. Nos gustaba. Juntos, éramos dos malditos adolescentes. No pensábamos en el futuro. Y podría decir mucho más, pero no quiero aburrirte. —Sus orbes azules retornaron a ella—. Disculpa por saltar con esto.

Continuaron atisbándose. Marron pensó bien su respuesta. Lo vio tan tranquilo, con la lengua tan suelta, tan dispuesto a confesarse y a hablar en profundidad, con ella y con nadie más, que, pese a no sentir ni una pizca de afecto por Isabelle, entendió que él quería hablar. Ella quería escuchar. Era su espejo: quería que él se reflejara, sin tapujos, en ella.

—No me molesta —dijo, la dulzura extrema—, cuéntame lo que quieras.

Trunks la abrazó más fuerte, la besó en los labios, sonrió honestamente.

—¿No te molesta que hable de otra mujer?

—_Ella_ fue tu esposa. —La voz de Marron no se sobresaltaba en ningún momento, era apacible—. Que hables de ella es entendible: discrepo con esa idea de que hablar sobre historias pasadas debería ser un tabú. No hay que negar algo que vivimos, más si lo hicimos con tanta intensidad, como _ella_ y tú.

Sorpresa. Trunks se asombró, ella también. Marron nunca había dicho una frase tan larga frente a él. No había tartamudeado, tampoco se había sonrojado. No se frenó. Él no pudo sentirse más agradecido. Marron se soltaba con él, al fin, como tanto lo había anhelado. Quería todo de ella.

Todo.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo —afirmó.

Porque miraban al mundo desde el mismo polo.

Estaba loco por ella.

Risas. Trunks soltó del todo la lengua: una vez, Isabelle y yo... Marron escuchó todo, asintió, acotó alguna que otra cosa. Rió con él. La vergüenza quedó de lado al tocar temas íntimos, gustos, fantasías. Terminaron hablando de experiencias previas, tan íntimas como las que juntos tenían. Eran amantes, entendían y aceptaban la función de tenerse, pero esa suerte de complicidad que se suscitó entre ellos no pudo hacer más que sorprenderlos. Pese al sentir, ninguno se detuvo. Fluyeron, una voz contra la otra.

—¿Quieres que...?

El pecho masculino se recostó sobre ella. Marron se sonrojó.

—No lo sé, yo... Nunca...

—Te gustará, lo prometo.

—Trunks...

Pasaron la noche juntos, se sinceraron como nunca lo habían hecho, pero ni él ni ella admitió la vergüenza del secreto.

Marron no admitió que él era su demonio.

Trunks no admitió que quería sentir a Marron así como solía sentir, en lo más íntimo, a Isabelle.

No admitió su desvío de lo aceptable.

La necesidad extrema de ser amado _así_.

* * *

><p>La semana transcurrió con la misma vacuidad de siempre: estudios, sinsentido, gris. La inercia la llevaba con poder. Se sentía cansada, aburrida, harta de todo. Estaba insatisfecha. Llegado el viernes, la frustración la tapaba. Trunks no había llamado. De nuevo había sido lo mismo: lo había vuelto a olvidar.<p>

Y ella se había vuelto a decepcionar.

Estaba encolerizada. Para colmo, aún le faltaba hablar con Oob. ¿Qué decirle? Sentía que no tenía capacidad para los hombres, que el amor era algo que no le interesaba ni un poco.

¿Realmente era así?

Pero llegó a su casa y lo vio charlando con su abuela, tierno, amable, maduro. Lo vio y entendió que, en el fondo, algo de los hombres sí la atraía.

Pero no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Lo saludó. Debía concretar la solución al conflicto, intentar entender qué le estaba sucediendo, qué era lo que quería, porque no tenía la mínima idea de nada.

Debía olvidar el calor de Trunks, sus ojos azules en las fotos de Isabelle, el anhelo de ser mirada así por él. Debía dejarlo en un pedestal imposible, no desear más darle calor al hombre junto al eterno ataúd.

Pensó en esa escena. Ver a Trunks frente al ataúd hasta ese día la impactaba. No entendía el _significado _del impacto, mas lo sentía cada vez que evocaba el recuerdo.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Oob, al escucharla decir aquello en su oído después de saludarlo, se vio abrumado por la incertidumbre. Respiró irregularmente.

—¿Después de la cena te parece?

—Sí.

No cruzaron palabra hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se miraron. Se mantuvieron severamente separados. Minutos después de la cena, se encaminaron hacia donde siempre, el árbol donde todo había empezado.

Se miraron bajo la luna. Oob no supo qué decir, cómo mirarla. Se dedicó a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y mirarla con lo único que tenía para ofrecerle: su amor.

Pan se paralizó ante él. Tenía que rechazarlo; no quería intentarlo, sólo quería encerrarse en sus batallas, en lo que daba _significado _a su vida.

Se sentía tan sola en lo que amaba que no quería que nadie la interrumpiera ni la despojara de ello. No quería intrusos en su sentir.

Pero los ojos la hechizaron, anularon su juicio.

El hilo terminó por ahorcarla.

—Intentémoslo.

Al terminar de decirlo, al verlo feliz, agradecido, se arrepintió.

* * *

><p>—Ya estoy abajo.<p>

—Estaré ahí en un momento.

Fin de la comunicación. Marron, que lucía un sencillo vestido rosa pálido con detalles de encaje negro en bordes, botas de cuero y bucaneras, el cabello recogido en una media cola con una hebilla plateada, se puso el abrigo y salió del departamento. Una vez abandonó el edificio, se acercó a la ventanilla del bien conocido aero-coche.

—Hola, linda.

—Hola.

Traje, sobretodo, lentes, gorro. Trunks estaba tan de luto como la noche nublada que se erigía sobre sus cabezas. Venía del trabajo, evidentemente, eso le dijo a Marron, sacando el detalle de la ropa formal, el maletín que corrió del asiento de acompañante cuando ella subió. El viaje tardó los mismos minutos de siempre, igual de tortuosos para quienes ansían la soledad compartida. Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento del Distrito 3, el verdadero, Marron no se vio nerviosa como veces anteriores: se vio tan ansiosa como él. Quería hacerle el amor sin que él supiera que era eso lo que ella hacía. Quería descubrir nuevos gestos de su cuerpo, besar cada rincón de su piel.

Quería sentirlo.

Se vieron solos en la sala, junto a la puerta de entrada. Tsuki recibió a su dueño dándole vueltas alrededor de las piernas. Maullaba. Trunks rió.

—¡Siempre tiene hambre! Iré a darle más comida. —La levantó en brazos—. Gatita traviesa...

Se marchó junto a su mascota. Marron echó un vistazo a la sala. Ya habían vivido esa escena varias veces, pero la magia aún fluía en torno a ellos. Fluía la pasión que el otro inspiraba, que juntos significaban.

Y Trunks, de repente, la abrazó por detrás.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres comer ahora o más tarde? —Cada palabra susurrada al oído, la respiración contra la nuca que ya no podía erizarse más—. Compré sushi, sé que te gusta.

—Me encanta.

—¿Comemos? —La volteó hacia él. La intimidad del tono, el traje de ejecutivo impecable, de luto, conservado luego de un extenso día de trabajo. Lo vio muy cansado.

—¿Día difícil? Te noto agotado.

Trunks rió. Aún, desde el encuentro, no la había besado.

—Fue un día horrible. Si no te molesta, me gustaría darme una ducha.

—Hazlo, no es molestia. Al contrario.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo al cuarto. Respiraron fuerte al verse junto a la cama. Trunks, habiéndola soltado, sin dejar de mirarla pese a ya no estar tocándola, se quitó el traje. Marron se sentó en la cama, lo contempló, disfrutó de la incitación que uno le hacía al otro con la caricia ocular. Dejó las prendas junto a ella y se fue, en ropa interior, al baño, no sin antes encender el estéreo que estaba frente a la cama, bajo el plasma de imponentes pulgadas. Marron, sola, tomó la camisa que él acababa de quitarse. Percibió el exquisito aroma del perfume carísimo que usaba en el cuello de la prenda.

Eran amantes.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo había quedado claro en los últimos dos encuentros. Era eso lo que podían ofrecerse: sexo, compañía que pudiera aplacar la soledad que ambos experimentaban en cada vida gris.

La resignación bailaba con los ojos como escenario; era parte de éstos.

Lo esperó sin soltar la camisa, sentada en la punta de la cama de acolchado gris y sábanas blancas, plagado de almohadones. Ya no pensaba en la irresponsabilidad, no lo hacía porque nada le importaba. Un barco a la deriva en la tempestad azul del _significado_.

—Listo.

Trunks apareció con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra abandonada sobre su cabeza. Se sentó junto a ella y se secó el cabello, el rostro, los hombros, el pecho. Se puso de pie, buscó ropa suelta en el armario, se vistió frente a ella, que seguía obstinadamente aferrada a la camisa, sin pensar, sin existir, aunque existiendo con más _significado_ que nunca. La música lenta, la voz masculina que llenaba sus oídos, la imagen de la perfección imperfecta; la vida podía llenarse de color, tenía posibilidades ante el arte, ante la belleza que sabe dar placer. La imagen y la música dieron vuelta, bailaron, la llenaron de goce. Una vez Trunks se puso un pantalón negro de algodón y antes de ponerse una musculosa blanca, le habló:

—¿Quieres ponerte cómoda también?

—Sí.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Sí...

Le quitó el vestido, las botas, las bucaneras. Soltó su cabello. Cuando Marron comenzaba a convertirse en la musa dorada, cuando el _significado_ que él quería pintar en su piel empezaba a brillar con verdadera potencia, únicamente la ropa interior censurándola de él, la cubrió con la camisa que ella no había soltado.

—¿Comemos?

—Bueno.

Se relajaron en la sala, cenaron, tomaron una botella de vino tinto, un syrah que debía valer una cifra no demasiado accesible. El vino, tan exquisito como la comida, los envolvió en un halo de sensualidad.

—¿Miramos una película? —Trunks seguía sin besarla—. Puedo pedir una por el sistema satelital.

—Claro.

Miraron el menú en la pantalla de tv de la sala, otro plasma de pulgadas importantes. Película tras película, que frente a sus ojos figuraban con título, imagen promocional y pequeña sinopsis, hicieron comentarios acotados: la vi, es muy mala, esa no la conozco, esa actriz me encanta, ese actor es de madera balsa; comentarios sin sentido hasta que hizo aparición, en la sección de recomendados del menú, una película en particular.

—Leí la novela hace muy poco —dijo Marron al reconocer, por el título, la apariencia de los actores del póster y la sinopsis a la adaptación cinematográfica de la historia de la adolescente pobre y el adulto rico.

—No la conozco, ¿qué tal?

—El libro es muy crudo, trata temas complejos, de índole social, política, histórica. Y hay, además, gran e-erotismo. —El rostro mutó a rojo—. Me gustó... mucho.

La antigua Marron asomaba de tanto en tanto. Marron se enfadó consigo misma al tartamudear.

«Basta».

—¿La vemos? —Trunks terminó la copa de un sorbo y la dejó sobre la mesa. No tardó en volver a llenarla.

—Bueno...

Cinco minutos, Trunks pidió la película por Internet con su móvil y la tuvieron disponible. Empezaron a mirarla después de acomodarse en el sofá, las copas de vino a la mitad, los cuerpos cerca, aunque apenas rozándose. Estaban juntos, uno al lado del otro, mas aún se resistían a tocarse. Con el correr de los minutos, la película demostró ser fuerte, las actuaciones excelentes. La sensualidad que la relación de los protagonistas transmitía les llegaba como bofetadas de violenta inspiración. Una escena de sexo los hizo respirar fuerte por primera vez, los gemidos que los personajes proferían provocaron escalofríos. La sugerencia de la escena, el erotismo magistralmente plasmado; era como el cuadro del torso desnudo, como los relatos de Alice Raven. Se excitaron sobremanera. La película continuó con su historia, la historia de vida de esa joven de 15 años que deseaba ser escritora. Y el hombre, adulto, maduro, rico, que era su amante, subyugado por ella, por el fuego que ambos creaban al unirse, por verse imposibilitado de alejarse de su niña. Vieron a la muchacha charlando con su amiga, juntas en la cama, confesándose. La protagonista diciendo, sobre el hombre, «es el dinero lo que le quita la fuerza». Trunks largó una carcajada al oírla, a ella, a esa muchachita tan atractiva, con una vida tan pesada sobre sus hombros, tan determinada a luchar por lo que deseaba. Cuánta verdad, se dijo.

Y el sexo en pantalla, sugerencias de la unión, planos confusos, explícitos, implícitos; imágenes vertiginosas que simbolizaban el ritmo de los gemidos, de los latidos, de la pasión y el peligro. Se revolvieron en su asiento, Trunks y Marron, sin pretender hacerlo al mismo tiempo que el otro, ante la imagen de la voluptuosidad.

Y el final, la separación, el llanto, el piano, el auto entre el gris, el destino de los amantes, roto. Una lágrima cayó a través del rostro de Marron, como cuando había terminado de leer el libro, como cada vez que pensaba en el futuro de los pares en la desesperación.

Futuro, la palabra prohibida.

Futuro, eso que no existía ni existiría.

Unos dedos, los de él, no los de ella, limpiaron la lágrima. Giró hacia él, quien ya la miraba, quien le sonreía con la misma suavidad, intensidad, de lo insoportable. Trunks puso las manos sobre sus hombros, sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Marron forzó una sonrisa. Con una mano, acarició la perfección del rostro del amor de su vida. Eres tú, Trunks. Tú eres mi inspiración. Por ti es por quien escribo, por ti es por quien me expreso. Te expreso a ti, al Trunks que mis ojos ven, ese ser endemoniado, angelical, contradictorio. Tus ojos, Trunks, son mi musa, los zafiros incrustados que arrancaría para llevármelos a una eternidad que jamás conoceré. Es por ti por quien me descubrí a mí misma, por quien supe enloquecer en épocas de inmadurez, por quien tuve sueños de odio y de amor fusionados, por quien desprecié a Isabelle, por quien sonreí en el funeral, por quien me cegué durante tantos años.

Al que siempre busqué.

Al sueño imposible, la perfección imperfecta de verdadero _significado_.

Es por ti, Trunks.

Sólo por ti.

Y no te lo diré, pensó al recibir sus labios manchados por el aroma y el sabor del vino, al sentir su boca succionándola completa, su lengua enredada armoniosamente con la de ella; no te lo diré, Trunks, mi Trunks, el que yo veo, el que yo siento. Si te lo digo, el hechizo se romperá, porque somos amantes, porque el encanto de esta relación, de esta negación a la soledad, es ese «quiero pensar en ella haciéndolo contigo, quiero que pienses en él haciéndolo conmigo». La otredad nos unió, la humillación nos unió, la soledad nos unió.

En el seno de una relación así, el amor idealista que mi corazón siente no tiene lugar. Por eso, juro este silencio. No te lo diré, porque si lo hago, perderé la magia que inspiras en mí. Si lo hago, perderé al Trunks que juega a ser otro en mi carne y mi alma, en mis ojos.

Si te lo digo, Trunks, te perderé para siempre.

Y no estoy dispuesta a perderte.

No ahora.

Le abrió la camisa, la retiró. Metió las manos bajo su espalda, que descansaba sobre el sofá. Desabrochó el sostén, lo quitó despacio. Rozó lentamente sus senos, se deslizó hasta su cintura, más abajo de ésta. Sacó la última prenda.

Si te lo digo, te perderé, porque me quieres en la otredad, en la soledad que experimentas. Me quieres en la otredad, no en la realidad.

Besos en el cuello, en la unión de los pechos, en los contornos de tan amada cintura. La besó tan despacio, con tanto disfrute, que el cuerpo de la mujer se convirtió en una pluma, un pétalo. Osciló con suavidad al ritmo de la tormenta que ese hombre significaba para ella, como él quiso que lo hiciera, como él impuso que fuera.

No me quieres, Trunks. La quieres a ella, de nuevo, una _eterna_ última vez.

La sentó en sus muslos desnudos, buscó protección en el bolsillo del pantalón que ya descansaba en el suelo junto al resto de la ropa.

Me quieres en la otredad, en el cielo que es un infierno, en lo que anhelas, no en lo que vives.

Entró, rápido, masculino. Se puso de pie, expresó fuerza y hombría, experiencia. Era todo, era el mundo. Y ella un instrumento.

Me quieres en la otredad, así que haré silencio y me acomodaré en el mundo que impones. Me acomodaré aquí, por miedo, porque no quiero perderte, porque estas letras no quieren que te pierda; quieren que te conserve, que me rinda ante tus ojos.

Me rindo: soy tuya de la forma en que tú quieres que lo sea.

Me rindo ante el _significado _que pintas en mi carne y mi alma.

Se vio reflejada junto a él en el extenso ventanal, mitad a ellos, mitad a la ciudad que recibía, así como ella lo recibía a él, una nueva e inclemente lluvia. Dos cuerpos hacían la danza amatoria, jugaban a ser otros, luchaban por no ser ellos mismos.

Porque querían, porque pese a quererlo no podían.

Dos cuerpos se rendían ante la suciedad de los recorridos hechos.

Dos almas morían lentamente, de amor, de obsesión, de adicción.

Muero, Trunks. Muero porque la que mira al reflejo, la que jadea a tu ritmo, no soy yo; soy ella, soy todas. No soy ninguna.

Soy la que se escribe en la hoja.

No la verdadera.

* * *

><p>Se besaron una y otra vez. Pan sentía ese extraño calor de veces anteriores crecer en puntos específicos de su cuerpo. Era como cuando entrenaba, una especie de adrenalina mezclada con satisfacción. Oob le gustaba, lo sabía por cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante él, por los suspiros que robaba de su boca, por la sensibilidad que instalaba en su piel. Toda ella se sensibilizó por los roces que cada vez avanzaban un poco más. Él acariciaba su vientre, al descubierto por la camiseta levantada hasta debajo de sus senos, la aprisionaba contra el árbol perdido en la inmensidad del bosque. Le presentaba la pasión de los cuerpos con manos sorpresivamente expertas.<p>

Era como si estuviera preparado para ese calor, como si hubiera entrenado debidamente para brindárselo.

A ella y a nadie más.

Él sentía que flotaba. Estaba en el pico máximo de la felicidad. Le había dado una oportunidad: no podía pedir más.

La amaba.

Frenándose de avanzar de más, se detuvo. Un quejido de inesperada molestia salió de la muchachita. La miró a los ojos: bajo la luna, Pan era más hermosa que nunca.

—Me lo imaginé tanto —suspiró Oob, sonrojándose por motivos lejanos a la excitación—. No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado esto.

Cuando él la soltaba, el hechizo se desvanecía: Pan volvía a llenarse de dudas.

—Oob, tú...

—Lo imaginé tanto, tanto... —La besó nuevamente.

El hechizo renació, y Oob lo supo: Pan era virgen. No se preguntó cómo lo supo, no necesitó analizarlo: tocarla se lo dijo, besarla, oírla en el éxtasis de las caricias que no conocía. Sus manos eran adorablemente inexpertas.

Se frenó de nuevo, rompió el hechizo una vez más.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí... —Era evidente: a Pan no le hacía gracia admitirlo.

—Llegaré hasta donde digas, no pasaré ninguna línea que no me permitas.

—¿Oob...?

Descubierta: Pan lo supo: Oob sabía que era virgen.

Al ponerse colorada, recibió una dulce caricia.

—No tiene nada de malo...

Sí, lo sabía.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —farfulló sin mirarlo, acomodándose la ropa, más avergonzada que nunca.

El hechizo iba y venía, se burlaba de ella.

Oob sonrió con una dulzura compradora, mas honesta que ninguna otra.

—Cuando tienes un poco de experiencia y te topas con alguien que no la posee, se nota. No hay mucho más por decir, no hay palabras que puedan explicarlo adecuadamente: se nota en tus manos, en tu rostro, en tus labios...

Pan se ofendió. Cuando de estos tópicos se trataba, ofenderse era demasiado sencillo.

—¡Es que yo...! —intentó excusarse.

—No tiene nada de malo, no debe darte ninguna vergüenza.

—¡Es que no sé! —gritó en un hilo de voz—. No entiendo esto, no me siento cómoda a este nivel de intimidad, no entiendo lo que me pasa. ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! Y me repugna no entender...

—Te da miedo.

Pan sollozó, derrotada.

—Mucho.

Oob la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la estrechó contra su pecho con el ímpetu de un enamorado. Era su amor quien la abrazaba, no él.

—El sexo es algo que forma parte de nuestras vidas pero que no descubrimos del todo hasta cierta edad; no es fácil familiarizarnos con éste, no es fácil para nadie. Para mí no lo fue, te lo garantizo.

Pan no se guardó la sorpresa que la invadió: Oob, hasta ese momento, le parecía experimentado, maduro en cada uno de los roces. Era extraño escucharlo decir algo así.

—¿Por qué no lo fue? —se animó a preguntar.

Él la invitó a sentarse en la rama más alta del árbol de los secretos que compartían. Contemplaron la luna, Oob rodeando la cintura de Pan con un brazo cálido, protector de lo importante: la fuente inexorable de su amor.

—Sólo estuve con una mujer —confesó con voz baja, susurrada y dulce, medida—, era una chica de mi aldea, cinco años mayor que yo. Ella siempre venía a verme entrenar, siempre era solidaria con mis hermanos y hermanas, todos más pequeños. Le gustaba ver cómo le enseñaba a pelear a los niños, me miraba siempre que podía. Me admiraba, eso decía, admiraba que les diera ese poder para la vida, que les diera esa sabiduría para protegerse a ellos mismos y a sus seres queridos en momentos de peligro. Un día, al anochecer, todos los niños se habían ido, y yo permanecí a la intemperie, concentrado en la luna... —Sonrió—. La luna siempre me ha recordado a ti, Pan. Pensaba en ti aquel día, como cada noche después de entrenar.

—O-Oob...

El hechizo se volvía más y más poderoso a medida que hablaba. Ella estaba cerca de no tolerarlo.

—Me fue a buscar, me confesó lo que sentía: tú eres el que más hace por nuestra aldea, y también pareces tan solitario...

—¿Eres solitario?

—Ser luchador, amar las peleas, hacerte cargo de tu familia, llevar en tu interior el alma del monstruo más asqueroso de la historia... —Los ojos se ensombrecieron—, todo te hace ser un tanto solitario.

Cuán identificada se sintió con él de pronto. Oob la besó.

—Y ella siguió confesándose: Oob, necesitas a alguien a tu lado, necesitas dejar de apartarte del resto. Haces demasiado por nosotros, mereces a tu lado a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz... Y me besó, y empezamos una _relación_. —Se sonrojó un instante, tímido para hablar de temas relacionados, pero también impulsado por la necesidad de ser un libro abierto para Pan, para darle ánimo, para que no temiera a nada ni a nadie, por sobre todo a él. No quería que le temiera _a él_—. Me sentí muy culpable, todo el tiempo, cada minuto... Sentía que te traicionaba, Pan. Yo ya te quería, desde que éramos unos niños y tu abuelo empezó a entrenarme que te quiero, primero infantilmente, luego como un hombre, como lo hago ahora. —La miró, la acarició en las mejillas—. Pero ella me encandilaba, despertaba algo desconocido en mí. Llegó un momento donde no pude contenerme y lo hicimos. Estuvimos un año juntos, dulce pese a estar lleno de dudas y culpas. Finalmente nos separamos porque me di cuenta de que jamás podría reemplazarte con ella, que era eso lo que intentaba hacer: fingir que ella eras tú, consolarme por su presencia. Era jugar a que ella fuera otra. Era injusto, muy injusto.

—¿Y ella cómo...? —farfulló Pan, la voz apenas lograba salir por su garganta producto de los nervios que escuchar tanta palabra le generó.

—Lo tomó bien, lo entendió, y con los años, nos hemos vuelto a cruzar sin presiones, hemos vuelto a _recordar _juntos. Había química entre nosotros. Yo no sabía separar, ella intentó enseñarme, pero terminó devastándola. Hace un año que le pusimos fin definitivo. Ya quedó atrás. Fue una lástima, no terminamos muy bien, ella se enfadó muchísimo conmigo.

—Qué lástima, Oob...

—Sí, pero entendí algo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El sexo no tiene el mismo _significado _para todos.

Bajo la verdad del brillo de la luna, los ojos negros de la muchacha no pudieron abrirse más.

* * *

><p>—Perdí la virginidad muy joven, tenía unos 15 o 16 años, no lo recuerdo del todo. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Iba al colegio conmigo, sólo que no estábamos en el mismo curso; ella iba al último año, era mayor que yo. La conocí en la clase de arte que tomaba dos veces por semana, era un taller de la escuela al que iba a escondidas de todos, incluidos mis padres y Goten. Ella no era muy buena pero disfrutaba mucho pintar, así como yo lo hago. Me gustaba. —Risas que destilaron ternura nacida de la nostalgia—. Tenía un <em>look<em> estrafalario: usaba medias de red, alfileres de gancho, encaje roto por debajo del uniforme arrugado. Su cabello, azul, era corto y lo llevaba parado.

—Una punk.

—Sí, una punk, ni más ni menos. Era hermosa y me identificaba muchísimo con ella porque, en algo, me recordaba a mí: pintar le era un desahogo, pintar tenía el mismo _significado _para los dos.

—¿Y qué...?

—Empecé a mirarla. ¡No tenía idea de cómo llamar su atención! Faltaba mucho para la época de descontrol que vivimos con Goten algunos años después. En ese momento, todavía poseía demasiada inocencia para con las mujeres por debajo del ceño fruncido heredado de mi padre. La miré tanto y tan fijo que ella terminó notando que lo hacía.

Marron se agitó producto del masaje que Trunks le estaba dando. Él, al notarla levemente agitada, la animó a alcanzar una nueva relajación. Respira profundo, despacio; relájate. Continuó masajeándola, algo que hacía realmente bien, con manos suaves y sabias. Sin más, prosiguió:

—Empezó a mirarme también. Tenía mi mismo color de ojos, sólo que las pupilas de ella, así como en ti, se perdían en el color del iris. Un día, ya nos habíamos mirado tanto que, a la salida de la clase de arte, hablamos. Ella dio el primer paso.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Trunks rió.

—«¿Qué tanto me miras, niño rico? ¿Acaso piensas que no sé quién eres?». Me frustré mucho cuando dijo eso, créeme que no ser un anónimo no es fácil. Podrá haber muchísimas cosas de las cuales no tengo derecho a quejarme: la situación económica, lo que quieras, pero que todos sepan quién eres o, mejor dicho, que todos _crean_ que saben quién eres cuando no tienen la mínima idea, es algo que no le deseo a nadie. En la adolescencia hubo un momento donde no lo toleraba en absoluto.

Pausa a las palabras, no a las manos, que se movieron con habilidad por toda la espalda de Marron, arriba y abajo, cada punto tuvo su momento estelar. La hizo sentarse delante de él, la acomodó de espaldas en su pecho, corrió hacia un lado la mata de cabello dorado y se dedicó, con la misma experiencia de antes, a atender el cuello femenino.

Marron deliraba.

—Imagino que no debe ser fácil...

—No lo es. —Intercaló besos suaves con los masajes—. Pero más me sorprendió cuando, luego de decirme aquello y herir mi orgullo, me sonrió. «¿Aburrido de las niñas ricas, insulsas y vacías?». Asentí. ¡Tenía toda la razón! Estaba aburrido de las niñas que me perseguían por la escuela, que llenaban el banco en el que me sentaba en el aula de cartas, peluches, cosas que mejor no recordar... ¡Estaba harto! Le dio en el clavo. Ella se rió cuando le dije que sí. «Ven a mi casa, te espero por la noche». Me dio su dirección. Cuando llegó el momento y fui, ella estaba sola: su madre, su única familia, estaba en otra ciudad haciendo un tratamiento. Estaba enferma, murió un par de años después.

—Qué triste...

—Sí... —Dejó el masaje y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando el rostro sobre su cabello, hundiéndolo para sentir la dulzura de su aroma—. Esa noche no pasó nada, hablamos y hablamos, sobre mil cosas. Ella me contó sus problemas respecto a su madre, yo le di consejos sobre ciertos conflictos. Nunca había oído una historia tan triste, no tenía experiencia alguna, pero intenté darle mi apoyo. Al final de la charla, me dijo algo que hasta el día de hoy me resulta sumamente enigmático.

—¿Qué cosa?

—«No eres como ellos, niño rico». —Acarició el cabello rubio con su rostro, embelesado—. La clase de arte siguiente, nos vimos antes y nos escapamos juntos. Fuimos a su casa y _pasó_. Estaba muy asustado, ella se sorprendió de que fuera virgen. Me trató con mucha dulzura... —Suspiró sobre el cuero cabelludo de Marron—. Fue extraño y lindo a la vez.

»Me enamoré infantilmente de ella, estaba loco, sufría horrores porque, la mayor parte del tiempo, me trataba con indiferencia, menos en esas tardes luego de las clases de arte, cuando me invitaba a su casa para, según sus palabras, «enseñarme». Cuando terminó la escuela, se mudó con su mamá a la Capital del Sur. Nunca volví a verla, aunque sí supe de ella: tiene una banda punk que cuenta con gran prestigio en el circuito del sur. Canta muy, muy bien; me cantaba en la cama, cantaba canciones muy bonitas para mí.

Marron acompañó la sonrisa de Trunks sin saberlo. Volteó hacia él y lo besó lentamente en los labios. Al parecer, ver cómo la muchacha de la película perdía la virginidad con el hombre adulto y rico que era su amante lo había motivado a contar esa pequeña historia. Trunks detuvo el beso y la llenó con el azul.

—Háblame de tu primera vez.

El pedido que Marron imploraba no escuchar, escuchado.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué significa el sexo para ti? —preguntó Pan.<p>

Oob, serio, internó sus ojos negros en la luna.

—Es un arma de doble filo.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando el amor no lo acompaña, es capaz de dejarte un vacío extremo. En un instante, todo es luz; al siguiente, te sumes en la peor oscuridad.

—¿Y si hay amor?

—Si hay amor, el final jamás es triste. No puedes sentirte vacío. —Giró su rostro hacia ella—. Por esto que te digo es que entiendo tu miedo, Pan. Es natural que lo sientas, que pensar en el tema te provoque rechazo. A mí también me pasaba.

Pan no quería hablar más de aquello. Se levantó de la rama y saltó, Oob la siguió. Cuando se vieron en la superficie, bajo la luna, acariciados por la oscuridad de la noche, de la verdad, ella le esquivó la mirada a quien la acompañaba, algo que Oob, ilusionado, interpretó erróneamente, pues pensó que Pan lo había hecho porque el tópico la avergonzaba, no por el motivo real: Pan estaba llena de dudas respecto a lo que empezaba a surgir entre ellos.

No se sentía lista, para él ni para nadie.

Más aún después de escucharlo.

«Un arma de doble filo».

—Es tarde —dijo—, me voy a dormir.

Se besaron brevemente, con una ternura que Oob impuso y Pan siguió con inercia. Minutos después, encerrada en las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, en la soledad que éste simbolizaba para ella, que ella tanto imploraba en sus nervios, miró el techo, como tantas otras veces.

—_¿Por qué me miras?_

—_Porque eres adorable. _

«Un arma de doble filo».

¿Eso era el sexo? ¿Qué era el sexo para ella?

«Un mundo en donde los adultos pierden la inocencia».

Entendió, entonces, algo sobre sí misma, algo que nunca había notado, que simplemente estaba allí, en ella, en lo más oculto de su corazón: era la más pequeña de la familia, la mimada, la eterna niña Pan. Era una niña y si bien le molestaba que la trataran como tal, al mismo tiempo quería que la trataran así, como a una pequeña, con dulzura y entre algodones.

Ser una niña, dedicarse a entrenar y evadir a todo y todos con tal de evadir, a su vez, a ese mundo adulto vacío de idealismo que Marron le había descripto. Ser una niña, llevar una vida simple, tan simple e inocente como para interesarse sólo en lo que tenía _significado _para ella.

No mirar más allá.

Un sueño romántico de dedicarse, así como su abuelo, a hacerse más y más fuerte.

No quería vivir en el mundo de los adultos y olvidar el _significado _de lo que daba dicha a su corazón. No quería convertirse en ese hombre frío que miraba la eternidad de quien fuera su mujer en un ataúd.

—Trunks...

Quería ser adorable. Serlo era aferrarse con todo su poder saiyan a su zona de confort.

No quería distraerse.

No quería crecer.

No quería teñirse, al crecer, en un alma gris.

Quería ser fuerte, nada más.

El resto del mundo, para ella, era totalmente ajeno. Así debía ser.

* * *

><p>Trunks se acostó boca abajo en la cama. Marron pudo, de esta manera, hacerle un masaje. Él se relajó tanto producto del movimiento de sus manos que por un instante pareció dormitar.<p>

—Me encanta —susurró.

Marron se vio sorprendida por la tensión que esa espalda férrea acarreaba. Sintió amor, pena y empatía al entender cuán complicada debía ser su vida. Trunks no era feliz, simplemente lo supo.

—Sigue, por favor —pidió adormilado debido a la pausa que ella, angustiada, necesitó hacer.

Marron continuó.

—¿Tuviste un mal día?

—Todos los días son malos. El único momento de tranquilidad lo vivo contigo.

Ella, sentada en las caderas de Trunks, ambos desnudos en la intimidad del cuarto y del vínculo que los ataba el uno al otro, besó sus hombros, su cintura, el camino de su columna.

—Quiero hacértelo —aseguró él en un suspiro—, pero primero...

Volteó lentamente hacia ella, quien se movió a un lado para permitírselo. Tomándola de la mano, la instó a sentarse sobre su cintura, no sin antes destapar la delicadeza de los senos, cubiertos por aquella cascada de oro que era el cabello de Marron. La observó un minuto entero, sonriente—. Cuéntame, Marron. Quiero saberlo.

«¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí, hasta el momento donde hablar con él estando completamente desnuda es normal, entendible, fácil? ¿Cuándo empecé a sentirme tan en confianza junto a él?».

—¿Por qué? —Cuando terminó de preguntarle a Trunks, se avergonzó sobremanera por su impetuosidad; el demonio, sin embargo, demostró que en nada lo había ofendido al acariciar su vientre lenta, dulce, amorosamente.

Con el masaje, Marron había evitado hablar sobre su primera vez.

—Quiero imaginarte —largó él de pronto.

—¿Imaginarme?

Sin alejarla del asiento que era, para ella, su cuerpo, Trunks se sentó también. La tuvo frente a frente, los rostros compartiendo el mismo aire.

—Te confesaré algo —empezó—: nunca he estado con una virgen, no sé por qué, quizá porque siempre tendí a las mujeres mayores por motivos que no sabría explicar. El hecho es que ya estoy _viejo_ para cumplir esa fantasía, mi edad no me permitiría algo así. —La besó exactos diez segundos, con labios incitantes—. Tú siempre fuiste mi fantasía de desvirgar a una mujer, ya te lo he dicho. Por eso, me gustaría escuchar esa historia, para imaginarte, para saber cómo fue esa escena para ti.

Los ojos azules la traspasaron. Trunks volvía a ser un libro abierto para ella. Ahora, Marron debía serlo para él, devolver esa mirada tan desbordada de _significado_.

Incluso si debía enterrarse más al contarlo, la intensidad de la mirada y lo emotivo del instante lo valían.

Se decidió. Habló contra los labios del hombre, pegada a él, dejándose acariciar por él. Trunks la mecía suavemente, con más énfasis en la emotividad y menos en el sexo, aunque ambos factores siempre estaban fusionados, o eso parecía, cuando de él se trataba. Las palabras se deslizaron como jadeos, al ritmo que Trunks imponía.

—Iba conmigo a la universidad —contó Marron.

—¿Universidad? —Pese a la sorpresa, Trunks jamás dejó de mecerla sobre él—. ¿Qué edad tenías?

—23 años.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron aún más, anonadados.

—¿Nunca lo habías...?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Marron carraspeó, tapándose la boca, conteniendo los sentires que la abrumaban. El nudo que se formó en su garganta debilitó el tono de su voz.

—Porque esperaba a mi demonio. Mi compañero de la universidad era idéntico a él.

«Tan idéntico que lo llamaban Trunks Brief. ¡Eh, Trunks!, le decían, ¿Isabelle Cort no vino contigo?».

—¿Idéntico?

—Menos su cabello, que era castaño, lo era. Íbamos juntos a Teoría Literaria. Era culto, sabía mucho sobre cualquier tema: arte, filosofía, literatura, historia. Era muy culto en serio. Eso y el parecido casi obsceno me atrajeron. —Suspiró sonoramente por causa del movimiento oscilante. Trunks y ella se rozaban en lo más privado de sus existencias. Deseaban finalizar las palabras y perderse en el _significado _de lo insoportable, mas Marron, llena de amor, continuó, sujetándose de los amplios hombros masculinos con tal de no enloquecer—. En clase, lo miraba sin darme cuenta; era un imán para mí... Se parecía demasiado, incluso en los gestos, en la sonrisa, especialmente en la mirada. Un día, nos tocó formar grupo para un trabajo de análisis junto a otros tres compañeros. Nos reunimos en un bar: trabajamos poco, bebimos, o bebieron, más bien, mucho; ellos terminaron hablando de sexo con un desenfado casi envidiable. Los otros tres se fueron, él me impidió marcharme, me dijo que me quedara con él. Yo no había hablado en toda la reunión. —Clavó las uñas en la carne de su amante; estaba desesperada. Sus palabras se habían convertido, con el correr del discurso, en una línea de sonido vertiginosa, sexual—. Le dije que debía irme, pero...

—¿Qué? —Trunks, sin dejar de mecerla una y otra vez, se internó en la blancura de su cuello. Besó, succionó.

—Me miró tan fijo que palidecí. «¿Por qué eres siempre tan reservada, mujer? ¡Con lo guapa que eres! No te entiendo, eres tan...». —Se detuvo, acarició el rostro de Trunks, que aún atendía su cuello con las mejillas. Continuaron meciéndose, inspirados de formas retorcidas. Marron continuó en jadeos, más vertiginosa que antes—... «Eres tan tierna, tan angelical». Me besó, aún en la mesa del bar; me tocó, me invitó al departamento donde vivía... Antes de partir, dejó de besarme y de acariciarme y me dijo algo así como «¡Eres virgen! No tienes idea de cómo tocarme».

—Qué imbécil.

—Totalmente. —Besó a Trunks con la pasión más explícita, lo hizo entre palabra y palabra—. «Vamos a casa, lo arreglaré, te gustará». Fuimos a su casa y sucedió. Era igual a mi demonio, lo era en lo físico; en la actitud no lo era en absoluto; sus ojos, por su parte, eran tan iguales que al centrarme en éstos sólo veía a quien yo quería ver.

«Y te vi cada instante, Trunks...».

—¿Qué te hizo?

—Me... —Dio algunos detalles.

—¿Fue dulce? ¿Cuidadoso?

—Fue brusco, tosco, insensible. Me daba asco, era demasiado soberbio. Todo él me daba asco.

—Menos sus ojos.

—Menos los ojos de mi demonio.

Se mecieron más rápido y fundieron sus bocas en el fuego de un beso desesperado.

—Me hubiera encantado desvirgarte. —Trunks mordió su oreja, deslizó el rostro por su cabello, arrastró los dientes por sus mejillas, por todo su rostro, por toda su piel—. Me hubiera encantado, te lo juro...

«El juramento de un amante que jamás podrá verme como otra cosa».

Marron, a pesar de la amargura, le sonrió. No quiso imaginarse lo que él dejaba entrever. No quiso, no pudo; no _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Y dejaron de mecerse de repente. Se dedicaron a vislumbrarse. No más tacto, no más deseo; los ojos eran los protagonistas al no despegarse de los de su par. Levantaron las manos, las rozaron en el aire, sin parpadear, la mente anulada por el sentir. Las manos fueron a los ojos, se deslizaron alrededor de los párpados, lentamente, sin prisa que valiera, que pudiera borrarles de las pupilas el disfrute.

Marron pensó en los ojos que la miraban, se emocionó segundo a segundo al redescubrirse con los verdaderos ejes de la inspiración. Todo cuanto sucedía en el punto del mundo en el que estaban apostados era tan fatal como cierto.

Y Trunks dejó de respirar.

—_Déjame amar tus ojos. _

Sólo sentía la caricia cercana al punto de su verdad absoluta.

—_Déjame, vamos, relájate... Sí, así... ¿Ves? Te gusta, bebé. _

Los dedos de la musa, torturas hechas con uñas y piel.

—_Te gusta, bebé. Te encanta..._

Abrió la boca; cuando las palabras estaban listas para salir del interior de su alma, se frenó.

—_I-Isa..._

—_Te encanta, Trunks. Dilo, por favor. Di que te encanta... _

La subió sobre él, se preparó para lo siguiente y se sumió, al fin, en la voluptuosidad del dorado. Gozó, lo hizo para olvidar, lo hizo para no pensar.

Para dejar de ser quien era, para contenerse de ser el que quería ser, determinado sobre el color del camino, sobre el _significado_ de éste.

Dejarse ser.

No pensar, no sentir más que el placer. Apoyó un párpado cerrado sobre la boca de la musa.

—Bésame, por favor...

Aplaca la tentación, Marron. Aplaca todo en mí. Lo único que quiero es sentirte a ti.

Nada más.

Y ella lo besó.

Y ella lo drogó, lo anuló, lo hizo feliz.

Aplacó toda adicción.

Pero no: el cuadro continuaba incompleto.

Los ojos aún no eran los de _ella_.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Pan no se soportaba a sí misma. Le había aclarado a Oob que quería preservar sus momentos de soledad, que todo le era aún muy novedoso y necesitaba no ser presionada, por lo cual se había marchado a entrenar sola con la primera luz del día.<p>

Ya lo había evadido. Como antes.

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba muerta de miedo; no se veía, por más que lo intentaba, en una relación. Oob merecía todo y ella no podía, no se creía capaz, de ofrecerle nada.

No quería perder la inocencia que la hacía joven, que le daba facultad para concentrarse en sus sueños, no en la crudeza de la realidad. Pero estaba evadiendo, lo cual no era digno del carácter del que se jactaba.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, lo supo a pleno mediodía, bajo el potente sol de Paoz. ¿Con quién? Bra no era opción, así que se decantó por otra persona.

Marron podía darle un consejo, podía lanzárselo desde el otro polo del mundo.

En su descanso, antes de irse a almorzar, tomó su móvil de la mochila rotosa que siempre arrastraba con ella durante los entrenamientos y llamó.

* * *

><p>Trunks observó a Marron: se había hecho dos coletas bajas para atar su cabello, unas que remitían invariablemente a la adolescente de sus fantasías. Llevaba un vestido blanco de algodón, suelto, que insinuaba las sencillas curvas de su cuerpo. Estaba hermosa, se embellecía instante a instante. Sintió un amor absurdo al contemplarla. Se estaba enamorando demasiado de ella, le estaba naciendo un amor animal, inconsciente, desesperado. Se preguntó si esa clase de amor podía tener un final feliz.<p>

No lo sabía.

Evadió el pensamiento. Debía disfrutar de ella cada segundo, por más que la ropa censurara su piel, por más que no estuviera desvestida, mostrando para él lo inspiradora que resultaba la blancura de su desnudez.

Ese cuerpo, sin ropa, simbolizaba demasiado para él.

Se habían levantado un poco tarde. Se bañaron juntos, se vistieron frente al otro y prepararon un desayuno que tomaron en la sala. La música de esos grupos de décadas pasadas se deslizaba despacio por sus oídos mientras charlaban relajados, intentando recordar cuándo se habían conocido Bulma y Krilin. Solamente se podía hablar de algo así con ella, con la musa, que compartía una _familia _con él. Qué acompañado en la locura lo hacía sentir.

—¿No fue en Kame House? —inquirió Trunks.

—No, fue en el Tenkaichi Budokai que ganó un hombre llamado Jackie Chun. Tú mamá fue con tío Yamcha; mi papá fue con el abuelo Roshi y Gokuh.

Rieron uno junto al otro, Trunks vestido con un pantalón de algodón, nada más.

—¿Quién diablos es Jackie Chun?

—No tengo idea...

Las risas se hicieron carcajadas, las de Trunks desmedidas, las de Marron tan delicadas como todo su ser. Trunks la atrajo hacia él y la besó. La felicidad era tan peligrosa como la adicción que intentaba ignorar, la de ser _amado_ en lo más frágil y verdadero de su ser.

—¿Y nuestros padres? Debe haber sido cuando papá invadió la Tierra.

—Sí, fue ahí, cuando el señor Vegeta llegó junto a ese otro saiyan. No recuerdo su nombre.

—Creo que se llamaba Nappa.

—Algo así...

—¡Y tu mamá y mi papá! Esa la recuerdo: ella le dio una paliza. Papá jamás se lo ha perdonado. Se odian.

Marron rió y rió, angelical pese a su desesperación, mientras él la besaba una y otra vez en todos los rincones habidos y por haber. Armonía, esa era la palabra: Marron era una obra renacentista, rendía tributo a la figura de la mujer, de todas, en su esplendor. Marron era arte.

La amaba.

La hundió en el sofá al besarla. Movió sus labios al compás de los de ella, sincronizado con respiraciones y caricias. Dibujó círculos perfectos con su lengua, alrededor de la lengua de ella, la humedad de sus bocas llena de calor.

La amaba.

Se separó de su musa, la vislumbró bajo él, sonrojada, adorable como una virgen. Le sonrió con una emoción tal que terminó por asombrarla. La besó de nuevo, deliró al deslizar sus labios por todo el rostro, por las plumas que eran esa piel blanca como la nieve. Frenó en su oreja izquierda, la besó también allí, la abrazó en la zona de la cintura, la apretó contra su pecho.

La amaba.

—Me encantas...

Rieron, Marron lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, rodeándolo por el cuello. El momento de armonía los vació de toda capacidad de razonamiento: lo único que funcionaba en ellos eran sus corazones, que latían, que resplandecían, que los llenaban de calor.

Se amaban.

Y no lo sabían, y eran cobardes para decir sus sentimientos en forma de palabras.

Trunks largó una carcajada. Se sentía un imbécil, un imbécil demasiado feliz.

No quería despertar jamás de ese sueño con forma de utopía.

Sobre la mesa ratona, los móviles permanecían en silencio. Uno, el de Marron, sonó. La utopía murió, se deshizo frente a sus ojos. Marron recordó que él sólo era su amante; Trunks recordó que ella amaba a otro hombre, uno que estaría mirando al mirarlo a él.

Como el hombre de su primera vez.

La armonía, como si fuera un perfecto hilo de sangre, se cortó.

—Atiende.

Trunks se levantó, tomó un cigarro del paquete que estaba junto a los celulares y se fue a fumar al balcón. Marron, desbordada por haber sentido cómo se cortaba el hilo de sangre, como si éste hubiera sido una vena de su cuerpo, tragó saliva, se incorporó y atendió.

—¿H-hola? —farfulló. Trunks la observaba desde el balcón. Al oír la juventud del tono, pudo sonreír—. Pan, qué gusto escucharte.

Trunks liberó de humo a sus pulmones al escuchar ese nombre.

«Tenía que llamarla para concordar una fecha para la batalla y no lo hice».

Las promesas vacías, de nuevo.

«Ni siquiera he retomado el entrenamiento».

Era un imbécil. Todo por haber evadido hasta lo imposible el recuerdo de sus ojos negros, del calor puro que de ella brotaba, la inocencia, la ternura culposa. Todo por haber evitado pensar en el abrazo de tres, en el cuadro incompleto, en los ojos incompletos, en la insistencia de la mirada, en lo adorable de su persona.

¿Por qué no era capaz de permitirse pensar en ella?

_Cuatro manos tocando tus párpados._

—De acuerdo, Pan. Por supuesto que no es molestia, me gusta mucho verte. Besos, de nada, gracias a ti. Hasta mañana.

Marron cortó. Trunks no giró hacia ella; continuó fumando en el balcón escondido tras el ventanal. La rubia se asomó a él.

—¿Pan? —preguntó sin preguntar al sentirla cerca de él, ajeno, inaccesible.

—Sí.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Dijo que quería consultarme algo. Pasará por mi departamento mañana por la noche.

El cigarrillo estaba por acabarse. Trunks largó más humo de sus pulmones una vez más.

—No sabía que eran amigas...

¿Por qué Trunks no la miraba? ¿Por qué parecía, una vez más, tan lejano a cualquier clase de contacto?

—Nos llevamos muy bien. De alguna forma, pese a las diferencias, somos demasiado parecidas.

La pura y la impura, la que tenía todo por vivir y la que ya había soportado demasiado. Dos caras de la misma moneda, dos componentes de la mirada de Isabelle.

_Cuatro manos tocando tus párpados._

Y él se negaba a pensar en ello.

Pero quería.

Quería en lo más inconsciente, en esa parte de su mente que deseaba huir lejos y olvidar quién y qué era; lo quería, lo hacía en la parte de su alma que ansiaba volar por los cielos y perderse en la infinitud del horizonte obscenamente, obsesivamente, anhelado.

* * *

><p>El domingo, dejó a Marron, quien de nuevo no almorzó con sus padres, en su departamento, después de besarla durante más de 15 minutos en el coche. No quería separarse de ella, mas debía. Eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde. Había tiempo. Fue a la casa de sus padres, llevado por la inercia del camino bien conocido, por el despojo de los anhelos, uno con la marea gris que lo llevaba por la vida camino a la muerte más vacía. Llegó, saludó a su madre, siempre emocionada al verlo, y se encaminó a su antiguo cuarto, donde había ropa de entrenamiento guardada para ocasión de batalla con su padre, ese hombre al que no veía desde hacía semanas. En el pasillo, unas voces fuertes llamaron su atención. A la vuelta de su puerta, la puerta de Bra encerraba gritos y risas. No entendía lo que decían, pero las reconocía, a las dos. Justo cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió abruptamente.<p>

—¡Quiero chocolate! —bramó Bra—. ¡Te odio, Pan! ¡Me antojaste, maldita!

Corrió hacia el final del pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Pan la siguió sin percatarse de quien estaba tras la puerta abierta, el ki de él siempre dormido, el de ella siempre despierto.

Bra giró para encontrar a Pan y encontró mucho más.

—¡TRUNKS!

Corrió hacia él, lo abrazó. Trunks no la miró; miró a Pan.

Escalofríos. La joven sintió una nueva insistencia sobre ella. La furia por la fecha jamás fijada la abandonó, fue borrada por la perfección del azul.

Él le sonrió.

—Dentro de dos sábados —le dijo a ella, sólo a ella—. Disculpa por no llamar, pero apenas hoy voy a retomar el entrenamiento.

Ojos fijos. Pan, sin caer en lo que estaba sucediendo, sin entender el _significado_ de los ojos presionando los suyos, asintió.

—Perfecto...

Besó a su hermana y se despidió de ambas. Pan y Bra caminaron hacia la cocina; Trunks, en dirección contraria, a la cámara de gravedad. Pan giró sin dejar de caminar: Trunks también acababa de girar hacia ella, y la miraba, de nuevo, con insistencia.

Ambos, cada uno por su lado, volvieron al frente y siguieron sus caminos. Pan tembló.

«Un arma de doble filo».

Un mundo ajeno al que ella anhelaba.

Él era quien, por sus ojos, despertaba curiosidad en la apatía que el asunto le generaba.

Él le hacía preguntarse qué, cómo era el placer.

Trunks frunció el ceño, casi llegando hacia su padre, sintiéndolo a través del imponente ki.

Una hoja en blanco sobre el gris del _significado_, dispuesta a llenarse del verdadero color de la vida, no de ese que personificaba al sinsentido.

Pan era, así como Marron, un espejo.

Era el espejo de Trunks, del Trunks del pasado, el puro, el que se enamoró de Isabelle Cort sin saber en qué clase de mundo se estaba metiendo.

Era eso lo que hacía que se perdiera en los ojos negros: Pan, desde el abrazo de tres, simbolizaba algo demasiado concreto, aunque prohibido: era la meta, blanca, de nuevo. Pan era un punto de partida.

Y resplandecía.

Y eso, a pesar de no poder admitirlo, medido en su mente y excesivamente desmedido en sus deseos inconfesables, le atraía.

Pero no tenía, aún, idea.

No sabía cuánto sería capaz de desearla dentro de poco tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué terminaría deseándola tanto.

Pan y Marron, juntas, eran el _significado_.

Juntas, eran Isabelle.

Cuatro manos en sus párpados eran, en concreto, los labios de Isabelle, el cuerpo de Isabelle, el retorcido amor de Isabelle.

Una _eterna _última vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XIV<strong>_

_Ante todo: __**¡FELIZ 2013!**__ Que los esté tratando muy bien. =)_

_Mis mejores deseos, de todo corazón. _

_Quiero dedicar el capítulo a __**AppleNinde**__. Hermosa, haberme reencontrado con vos luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia de FanficEs me alegró muchísimo. Sos una de las lectoras que hace más tiempo me viene leyendo, motivo por el cual necesito agradecerte con el alma. Me encanta verte por acá. n.n ¡Gracias por leer! ¡MIL GRACIAS!_

_Y a todos los que estén leyendo esto, por supuesto. Tri cada vez recibe más visitas por mes, no puedo creerlo. En poco más de un año ya ha pasado los 10 mil hits. ¡IMPRESIONANTE! Y estando tan cerca de los 200 reviews no tengo más que palabras de gratitud por sus lecturas. __**Mil millones de gracias por leerme**__, que lo hagan vale más que oro para mí._

_Algunas aclaraciones: _

_La película que vieron Trunks y Marron: «El amante», basada en el libro de Marguerite Duras que ya había mencionado en otro capítulo. Leí el libro y vi la película, así que puedo decir que la adaptación es excelente. Muy recomendable: cruda, erótica, muy triste e imposiblemente emotiva. Duras es una de mis grandes influencias. Lo que me gusta de ella es, más que nada, el poder de sus frases. Te va dejando sin aliento a medida que la leés. La amo, es de mis favoritas. La cita del principio es del libro. n.n_

_Música: toda la discografía de Placebo no paró de sonar, por eso llené los ambientes de música, porque me inspiró de manera muy especial durante la escritura. La voz de Brian Molko es mi musa. XD_

_Especialmente I know, del primer disco. Sonó mil veces, mil. Sonó en cada momento destacado del capítulo. Recomiendo mucho escucharla._

_Y mi hermano llegó a hartarse tanto de que la oyera que me dijo: "¡Sí, Molko! Ya sabemos que sabés". XD _

_Syrah con sushi: investigué como loca. ¡El syrah es mi vino favorito! Me decidí a que tomaran ese y no otro, pero al hacerlos comer sushi y preguntarme si eso era recomendable (?), me traumé. En internet encontré de todo, desde que es mejor sushi con vino blanco a que es mejor sushi con Cola Cola. XD Y algunos dijeron que el syrah era recomendable, así que nada... XD_

_Lo dejé así. XD_

_Deberé probar pronto. O.O_

_La punk con la que Trunks perdió la virginidad: ¡YEY! XD Andrelia, la querida Andrelia, conocida por los lectores de "Doble vida", era la primera novia de Trunks en el fic que jamás terminé, ese del que hablé cuando empecé el fic. Andrelia era la cantante de una banda que Goten, Trunks, ella y un personaje más tenían (detalle; la banda estaba inspirada en No Doubt, mi grupo favorito por aquel entonces XD). Era talentosa, cantaba las letras que Trunks y Marron (ambos aficionados a la poesía, especialmente él) componían y aceptaba el presente de él y la rubia (de quien era MUY amiga), ya que ella lo había abandonado cuando eran adolescentes y nunca había vuelto a él. En ese fic, su mamá moría exactamente como lo describí acá. _

_Andrelia siempre fue, es y será mi OC favorito. =)_

_Intentaré terminar el dibujo de ella a la mitad que tengo y subirlo a dA. XD _

_El clon de Trunks: ¡ES KEVIN ZEGERS! XDDDDDD Pensé en Kevin cada segundo. XD_

_Ignórenme. XD _

_Y nada..._

_Perdón por tan poco, por tanto delirio. Gracias por leer. =)_

_Agradezco a JazminM (¡Lean "Enredados"! ¡Está MUY bueno! n.n) y a Chibi que siempre me aguantan en el FB cuando me pongo densa. XD Lamu Yatsura, gracias por tus espectaculares observaciones, me enriquecen muchísimo. A Mya, por señalarme algunos defectos en la escritura que me ha servido mucho notar a partir de ella, también. Muchas gracias a todas. =)_

_A Ashril especialmente: su análisis de Marron basándose en sus conocimientos de los niños me enriquecieron enormemente. Mil gracias, vida. n.n Me reforzaste mucho de lo que pensaba de ella con buena teoría. =D_

_Y a todos los que estén del otro lado, los que firman, los que sólo leen, los que mandan pms, los que me hablan por el FB... __**¡GRACIAS!**__ Gracias a los que entienden el «imperfeccionismo» de esta historia, a quienes comprenden que, más que nada, Tri es un gran desahogo lleno de subjetividades. Este fic se escribe solo, me lleva de la forma que quiere. Y me encanta que tenga ese poder sobre mí._

_Tri me hace inmensamente feliz, pese a todo, pese a todos. Tri es mucho más que un fic para mí, trasciende y perdura en mi vida, es un pedacito de mí que quiero recordar, porque es hoy, así, que entiendo quién soy y quién quiero ser. _

_Saludos, nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	16. XV: Último trazo

—_¿Saiyan?_

—_Saiyan._

—_Guerreros interplanetarios que nacieron para las batallas._

—_Sí._

—_Seres de fuerza incalculable que pueden destruir planetas, razas enteras. Pueden destruir el universo. Los seres más pasionales de la historia._

—_Eso somos. _

—_Dame una prueba. Cuando te miro a los ojos, creo todo lo que éstos me dicen. Esos zafiros han aprendido a no mentirme. Pero debo ver una prueba: mi lado racional, uno que desgraciadamente tengo, uno que no me sirve en esos instantes donde sólo quiero sentir, y olvidar, y sumergirme en el _significado_, me dice que esto es un disparate._

_En el silencio del bosque, en el secreto de la noche más perpetua, a pedido de la mujer, se convirtió en Súper Saiyan._

_Ella lo supo; era cierto. Siempre lo había sabido: la dualidad de los zafiros tenía un motivo más allá de la vida convencional y el afán de querer ser alguien más. Esa dualidad estaba en su sangre, en el guerrero reprimido por el humano, en el artista reprimido por el empresario._

_Dualidad: él era dos personas, una real y una envuelta en una fachada._

_Lo supo, sí: ese monstruo dorado de esmeraldas incrustadas era la verdad._

_El hombre de la oficina no era el real._

_Lo era el guerrero._

_Lo eran sus sentimientos, sus instintos, la mancha de la sangre de antepasados crueles y poderosos aplastando sus hombros._

_Era un príncipe._

_Era un guerrero._

_Era un infeliz bajo un traje, reprimido._

_Tocó el cabello dorado, se dejó envolver por el resplandor que decoraba a la fuente de su inspiración, por el calor que emanaba el aura dorada. Era el verdadero; ardía de espectacular, irreal, calor._

—_Déjame hacerlo._

—_¿Hacer qué?_

_Era la imagen más cruda y verdadera que había visto en su vida: su inspiración, su hombre, resplandeciendo._

_Era aquello que siempre había buscado: la perfección._

_En bruto: él era la perfección._

—_Déjame sacarte una foto. Será la foto de mi vida. Será la foto de tu vida. Será... Será la verdad de nuestras existencias._

—_Isa..._

_Será la verdad, el Trunks al cual le _amo_ los ojos. Serás tú, el más puro tú. _

_Resplandecerás._

—_Seamos nosotros mismos, sin tapujos, sin cuerpos, desprovistos de lo material, esencias flotando una contra la otra. Seamos esencia, Trunks. Salvémonos de esta mentira. _

_Juntos._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XV<em>

_"Último trazo"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Tengo la seguridad de que la vida es mala debido a que es excesivamente visual. No podemos oír, ni sentir, ni comprender; podemos ver. Y estoy seguro de que eso es un gran error».<strong>_

(D.H. Lawrence, _Mujeres enamoradas_)

* * *

><p>—¿Es que sientes algo por alguien más?<p>

Pan no fue capaz de continuar mirando a Marron; depositó sus pupilas en la taza de café terminada hacía breves minutos, posada sobre la mesa ratona, objeto tan ajeno a la complejidad de la imperfecta humanidad.

Tan vacío como muchas, la mayoría según ella, ellas, lo estaban.

—No siento nada... por nadie —farfulló—. No amo a nadie. —Su voz, sin embargo, tembló—. La palabra «amor» me parece demasiado lejana. Nunca hice caso a esas cosas, yo... —Se frenó. Su voz se había vuelto un hilo vertiginoso que, por conservar el aire, tuvo que detener. Respiró hondo—. Yo sólo quiero...

—Ser fuerte... —Marron la instó a mirarla al apretar su mano. El calor que la rubia transmitió por su piel le caló hondo, le llegó hasta la valentía, una que pudo despertar al fin. Se miraron fijamente y acariciaron la mano de la otra—. Entiendo lo que dices. Yo escribo, ¿sabes?

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Vaya! —El entusiasmo se apoderó de la híbrida—. ¡Escribes! Qué lindo, seguro eres genial. ¡Es que tú lo haces todo bien!

Marron asintió con modestia. Su afición no era ningún secreto, valía la pena hablar más de ella con Pan. Se sintió conmovida por las palabras de la muchachita. Sin dudas, la idealizaba mucho.

Demasiado.

—Muchas veces me he sumergido tanto en el afán de hacerlo lo mejor posible que olvidé entretenerme, disfrutarlo, usarlo como lo que es: un medio de expresión, un arte. _Entrené _tanto mi escritura leyendo, tecleando, trazando, corrigiendo, borrando, quemando, volviendo a empezar, que muchas veces me alejé de todos, olvidé el exterior, me concentré sólo en ello. Hasta olvidé comer, ver a mis padres, hacer sociales en la escuela y la universidad. Y no bromeo aun cuando pueda parecer que lo hago. Ignoré por completo al entorno. Nada era más importante que hacerlo. —Pausa. Se miraban con intensidad, una decidida a expresarse, madura; la otra desbordada por la incertidumbre, aniñada en sus gestos y sentimientos—. Escribir era, es, mi mundo, pero olvidé lo fundamental: gozarlo como el placer que lo que amas sabe darte mejor que nada. Así que empecé a intentar relajarme, a no pensar tanto en los detalles, sino dejarme llevar...

«Y así dejé mi horrenda novela y me concentré en Alice Raven».

Para expresarse con toda la franqueza posible, sin tabúes.

Para expresarlo a él.

—Es una situación comparable, es verdad. —Pan sonrió—. Quizá ya no lo estoy disfrutando...

Marron la detuvo al apretar más su mano, al buscar sus ojos negros y reflejarles empatía.

—Quizá sí lo haces, pero por hacerlo en exceso, por refugiarte demasiado en ese sitio, sola, estás perdiéndote otras cosas que podrían brindarte gran felicidad. Por eso, creo que es bueno lo que has hecho: se nota que Oob te quiere, que va muy en serio contigo. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Se sonrieron una vez más, sus ojos aún pegados, sus manos aún entrelazadas en el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos, sobre el asiento del mismo color anaranjado que tanto unió al abuelo de una y padre de otra; mas Pan, quien reconocía la verdad en las palabras de Marron, dejó que una lágrima cayera por uno de sus ojos. Marron, al ver la gota resbalar por el rostro, desesperó. La limpió con sus dedos, delicada al extremo, y abrazó fuertemente a la muchachita.

—No tiene nada de malo intentarlo. Cuando nos arriesgamos es cuando más ganamos. Porque no tenemos nada que perder, ¿entiendes?

«Si no me hubiera animado a tener un encuentro con Touji, quien era un completo desconocido para mí, no estaría manteniendo una relación con Trunks».

Acarició fraternalmente a Pan, quien la apretaba con cierta brutalidad, aunque por momentos dejaba de hacerlo. Intentaba contenerse, evidentemente.

—Es que soy tan torpe... —murmuró en el hombro de Marron—. Es tan fácil no intentarlo y seguir concentrada en mi poder... ¡Es tan fácil!

—Pero quizá, si lo intentas, obtengas algo que te hará muy feliz. Eres joven, dulce, una excelente persona, Pan. Es momento de intentarlo. Te lo dice alguien que se sintió exactamente igual que tú.

Sonrientes, cortaron el abrazo y volvieron a entrelazar sus manos. Eran un espejo.

—Me cuesta tanto creerlo de ti. Eres tan perfecta, Marron. Tan femenina, tan inteligente, tan hermosa...

Se sonrojaron sin motivo. Luego, risas.

—La apariencia no tiene nada que ver: cuando algo tiene tan asfixiante _significado _para nosotros, el camino que lleva al aislamiento es tentador. Uno distorsiona el cariño y lo convierte en obsesión, uno se encierra en ese pequeño mundo y se arranca los ojos para no ver qué hay fuera; uno se ciega y olvida la realidad. Sólo ves aquello que tiene _significado _para ti. Uno, al amar, puede rozar la parte más cruel con tal de sentir, de aislarse a partir del sentir, de distorsionar lo que se ama con tal de sentir.

—De maltratar a todo y todos con tal de sentir lo que se ama. No sentirlo como es, sino como se nos antoja creer que es.

Marron asintió.

—Por eso, no te encierres tanto en ti misma, Pan. Te harás daño como yo me lo hice alguna vez. Refugiarse no es salvarse; es evadir la realidad. Sal con Oob, inténtalo. Nadie te dice que vayas más allá. Date tu tiempo para todo. Si él te quiere, que sé que lo hace, te tendrá infinita paciencia, justo lo que tú necesitas.

—Muchas gracias, Marron.

Se abrazaron nuevamente.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí. Si puedo serte de ayuda, cuenta siempre conmigo.

—Lo haré.

Eran amigas. La hija de Krilin y la nieta de Gokuh, amigas. La sangre tiraba, el amor a un mismo hombre también. Eran un espejo para la otra, así como para Trunks lo eran: espejos de _significado_, seres que sienten y necesitan bramar para consolar tanto amor.

Eran parte de lo mismo, los tres.

Pan se alegró de haber buscado a Marron. No se imaginaba palabras así, como las que ella le había dicho, en Bra. Sentía compresión de parte de la rubia, una que ella imploraba, que realmente necesitaba.

Quería madurar, quería encontrarse a sí misma. Quería dejar de ser la eterna niña Pan cuyo único fin era entrenar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Recordó, sin poder evitarlo, a Trunks. A la charla junto al auto, a la empatía.

—_Perdóname, soy una estúpida, soy una imbécil... —habló impetuosamente—. Soy una niña tonta... ¡Y no soporto serlo! No soporto ser tan recalcitrantemente inmadura en momentos como estos. ¡Perdóname, Trunks! —Lo apretó ya no con sus fuerzas ordinarias: lo apretaba con ese cuarto de sangre que le regalaba el talento para ser más y más poderosa—. ¡Odio ser menos que los demás! Me siento tan inferior, tan humillada, que termino pensando que no sé quién mierda soy..._

—_Eres Pan, punto. No le busques explicaciones —dijo Trunks sin dejar de estrecharla—. Eres buena persona. No intentes crecer de golpe: disfruta de las cosas que tienes en este momento de tu vida; disfruta el momento, de tus amigos, de algún novio que tengas, y, por sobre todo, lo que te apasiona: entrenar. Es mejor que lo disfrutes a que te presiones así._

Sonrió. Palabras más, palabras menos, ambos, tanto Marron como Trunks, le dijeron lo mismo.

Disfruta, no te presiones. Disfruta lo que hay a tu alrededor.

Disfruta a Oob.

Por lo menos intenta disfrutarlo.

—Bueno, ya me voy.

—Está bien.

Se levantaron y salieron del departamento rumbo a la puerta del edificio. Una vez allí, el cielo oscuro, la noche brillante, llena de verdad, se abrazaron por última vez.

—Siempre que lo necesites, Pan.

—Tú también cuenta conmigo.

Se estrecharon con fuerza, la de una ordinaria, la de la otra extraordinaria; ambas llenas de sentimiento, uno idéntico, un perfecto reflejo de la otra.

—Por supuesto.

El reflejo perfecto que personificaban sería el eje de todo.

* * *

><p>Se retorció de dolor sobre el suelo. Su padre pisaba su espalda y reía, y lo golpeaba con la risa que profería sin cesar. Estaba tan oxidado que la paliza había sido obvia. Vegeta no le tuvo piedad.<p>

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando descuidas tus entrenamientos como lo has hecho, mocoso. —Dejó de reír, se alejó sendos pasos de su hijo y cruzó sus brazos—. Te espero mañana por la noche. No toleraré una derrota, no si con quien vas a pelear es la chiquilla de Gohan.

Trunks escupió sangre y, como pudo, se levantó.

—No me interesa el resultado tanto como a ti, papá. Lo siento.

—¿Acaso irás a perder? No seas infantil: debes pelear con todas tus fuerzas, determinado, como un verdadero saiyan. Ella lo hará, te lo garantizo. Y quizá te derrote si consideramos lo poco que te importa la batalla.

Trunks caminó hacia Vegeta.

—¿Crees que no me importa?

La afirmación, de alguna forma, lo había ofendido.

—No tanto como a la chiquilla. Que tú no prestes atención al poder de pelea de tu rival no me sorprende, nunca has sido aplicado. Ella ha entrenado cada día, con una dedicación sólo comparable a la mía, a la del niño mágico o a la de Kakarotto. —Refunfuñó. No lo decía por respeto—. ¡Ha entrenado como si la batalla fuera de vida o muerte! Te dará la paliza de tu vida, no durarás ni cinco minutos.

Culpa. Trunks supo que todo lo que Vegeta decía era verdad. Él no se lo estaba tomando tan en serio como ella. Lo hacía por ella, no por orgullo. Pan sí lo iba a hacer por ella, por su orgullo saiyan, por su honor como guerrera.

Tendría que encontrar más motivación de cara a la pelea que sucedería en dos semanas. Iba a tener que esforzarse mucho más de lo que tenía pensado.

Y no pensar en la insinuación que Susu había deslizado en su mente.

—Mañana vendré —dijo—. No estoy tan preparado como pensaba.

Risas burlonas marca Vegeta.

—Muy bien, me divertiré contigo unos días, mocoso.

Mocoso. Trunks recordó cada instante compartido junto a su padre. Siempre lo llamaba así. Si bien en aquella batalla con Majin Boo había demostrado algún tipo de sentir por él, muy a su manera, por supuesto, eso jamás había vuelto a suceder en tal intensidad. No podía decir que hubiera tenido un mal padre. Si lo decía, mentía, pues Vegeta le había inculcado ciertos valores por los que sentía gran aprecio, como la pasión. Vegeta era un ejemplo de aplicación y dedicación a lo que sabía y disfrutaba hacer. Era estricto, pero no se podía decir que fuera malvado. Ya no lo era.

Sobre todo después del nacimiento de Bra.

Rió. Si Bra había nacido, había sido por un sentir asentado, por una maduración dentro de la relación siempre descontrolada y ciclotímica de sus padres. En la ternura de sus recuerdos infantiles, ellos peleaban cada minuto. No tardó mucho en comprender que su relación simplemente era así, que buscarle un significado a sus batallas verbales, gritos y parafernalias no tenía demasiado sentido.

No les des importancia, Trunks, le decía su abuelo. Es esta su forma de amarse. Esto no quiere decir que no se quieran, al contrario.

Ven, vamos a la cocina, compré dulces. Si cerraba los ojos, escuchaba a su abuela con perverso detalle.

Papá tiene su forma de ser, le explicaba a Goten. Papá era un guerrero importantísimo y tiene el orgullo de los saiyan. Mamá quiere a papá y a mí, por eso lo anima tanto a estar junto a nosotros, para que no se vaya a entrenar lejos y podamos permanecer en familia.

Suspiró. No le gustaba recordar eso.

Se encaminó a la puerta, serio, agotado. Su padre, después de que él se despidiera secamente, lo detuvo.

—Hay algo que me gustaría decirte —exclamó.

Trunks giró hacia él, impresionado por la frase.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Siéntate.

Se acercó a su padre. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿No estoy grande para que me digas que me siente a escucharte como un niño? —espetó, desinteresado. A Vegeta le gustaban esas reacciones de parte de él, bien lo sabía.

Vegeta le dio la espalda.

—Es algo que ignoras y que podría ser de tu interés. Si te humilla como a una niña escuchar a tu padre, el príncipe de los saiyan, vete. No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Pero sí le interesaba. Por algo le pedía que lo escuchara.

Trunks se sentó en el piso. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, tras él, y estiró sus piernas sobre la superficie.

—Te escucho.

Vegeta caminó a su alrededor.

—La sociedad saiyan era austera, su cultura siempre se rozaba con las batallas, con el orgullo y con el respeto hacia la sangre. No era algo demasiado complicado, no había grandes costumbres, comportamientos, rituales ni nada que se le pareciera, como aquí. No había matrimonios, funerales, esa clase de tonterías terrícolas. Todo se celebraba peleando, todo se decidía peleando, todo se determinaba peleando, todo.

—Ajá. Eso ya lo sé.

—No había lugares recreativos por fuera de ciertas batallas que se organizaban para una suerte de divertimento. Los saiyan no teníamos lugares de socialización por fuera de las guerras, las estrategias y las exclamaciones de la Realeza. Éramos solitarios por naturaleza. Entrenar era lo único que importaba.

Trunks se extrañó.

—¿Hacía dónde estamos yendo...?

—¡Hablo de cómo _ligaban _los saiyan! —espetó. No le gustaba ni un poco hablar del asunto. Ignoró el repentino rojo en las mejillas de su hijo y prosiguió—. Los terrícolas son demasiado complicados. No había aniversarios, cumpleaños, citas... ¡Pura parafernalia! Allí, como te dije, todo se solucionaba peleando. Un hombre se sentía atraído a una mujer peleando, durante la batalla, más por su talento que por su físico. No hablábamos de amor, ese concepto sólo se le aplicaba a la sangre; eran cuestiones nimias, era la supervivencia de la raza y del poder. El sexo no pasaba de ser una necesidad y un placer. Nada más.

—Ya me hablaste de eso una vez, papá. —Trunks carraspeó, intentando no avergonzarse como un infante. No le resultaba fácil hablar de ese tema con Vegeta—. Goten y yo teníamos unos 12, 13 años, ¿recuerdas? Gohan y tú nos explicaron que cuando tuviéramos _algo _con una chica debíamos controlar el ki para no herirlas, intentar estar lo más conscientes posible, liberar la fuerza de _otra _manera, no aplicar fuerza sobre la chica, y blablablá. —La vergüenza se fue del todo—. Ya me lo sé. Tengo experiencia suficiente, natural a mis 33 años, y manejo la fuerza a la perfección. Me costó, pero aprendí.

No pudo contenerlo: volvió a sonrojarse.

Vegeta se mostró crispado en demasía.

—¡Maldita sea, Trunks! No entiendes lo que intento decirte.

—¿La verdad? No.

Un refunfuño se expandió por la cámara de gravedad.

—¡Pelearás con la chiquilla! Ella es una mujer y tú un hombre. Pueden sentirse atraídos por la habilidad del otro, como antes lo era en Vegetasei, y en la adrenalina de la batalla ceder ante un instinto sobre el cual no tienen oportunidad: el saiyan.

Rojo. Trunks se puso completamente rojo. Al segundo, el rojo se fue. Un baldazo de agua fría, eso sintió sobre él.

¿Pan _y_ él?

_Cuatro manos tocando tus párpados._

No. Esto era distinto. Lo que su padre decía era nacido del inconsciente, no de un razonamiento que pudieran tener.

Esto era realmente serio.

—¿Qué...? —farfulló, sin aire.

—Agradéceme, mocoso: Gohan quería hablar personalmente contigo, pero se lo prohibí. Te ahorré la vergüenza porque sé que eres asquerosamente sensible para estas estupideces.

—¿Go-Gohan?

Rojo, de nuevo. Estaba avergonzado hasta lo indecible.

—Puede pasarle a uno, o a ninguno, o a ambos. No lo sabemos. Yo no crecí en Vegetasei, no sabría explicar del todo qué pueden llegar a experimentar más que basándome en el conocimiento que se me dio como príncipe. Mis peleas con mujeres se reducen a los gritos que comparto con tu madre. Desconozco qué pueda suceder; advertí a Gohan debido a que desde hace décadas enteras que un hombre y una mujer saiyan sin parentesco sanguíneo pelean. Esto es nuevo, nunca ha sucedido en la Tierra.

—¿Hay alguna manera de evitarlo? Lo siento, esto es muy extraño para mí.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. No indagó, tampoco fue capaz de decir algo más.

Pan _y_ él, inconcebible.

Eso era lo único que podía pensar.

No se trataba de su pureza ni del _significado_: esto era algo que podía dañarlos físicamente. Eran saiyan, tenían fuerza casi ilimitada. Eran peligrosos.

Los dos por igual.

—Debes mantenerte frío, lo más frío que puedas. Controla tu instinto, mantén en orden tus pensamientos, no dejes que nada te haga perder de más el control. Debes tener una batalla lo más cerebral posible.

—¿No sería mejor no pelear con ella?

El camino fácil que un saiyan no sabe tomar.

—Gohan piensa lo mismo, pero la chiquilla está entusiasmada, ha entrenado mucho, así que... —Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula antes de seguir—. Tanta preocupación por no decepcionar a una niña...

«Es porque Pan está ilusionada».

Se sintió terrible. No sabía que podía pasar algo así, que algo en su sangre podía desatarse al hallarse en una batalla con Pan. ¿Tenía algún sentido? En la racionalidad de su costado humano, no.

Y su costado saiyan le era demasiado desconocido como para poder razonarlo a partir de éste.

«¿Será por eso que papá no quiso entrenarla?».

Suspiró.

Reprimirse era, para Trunks, aquello que más sabía hacer en la vida, era su responsabilidad y especialidad. Como híbrido pasando por ciudadano, sabía controlarse en cualquier situación. Reprimir la fuerza, al saiyan, era algo para lo que tenía excesivo talento. Y era difícil, lo era en un momento de furia, en un momento de tristeza, en un momento de pasión, en un momento de alegría. Siempre era difícil, todos los días. Pero para eso apretaba sus dientes. Lo hacía hasta el límite más perverso para mantenerse contenido, sin importar nada, sin que él y el descargo absoluto de sus emociones importara.

Era un experto.

—Es decir, debo hacer lo que siempre hago —largó de pronto.

Vegeta dejó ver una media sonrisa, satisfecho.

—Exacto.

—Perfecto.

—Durante una batalla es más complicado, lo sabes —advirtió Vegeta, sin embargo—. Es decir: se transformarán en Súper Saiyan. Si bien como terrícolas están más que adaptados, sus instintos saiyan diluidos en sus cuerpos y su razón es totalmente humana, en la transformación no será así. Somos más salvajes, nos entusiasmamos más de lo debido. Es en ese entusiasmo y en ese salvajismo nacido en la transformación donde debes saber contenerte. Nunca en la historia se ha visto una pelea de dos Súper Saiyan de estas características. Debes asumir la responsabilidad por prometer algo tan tonto a la chiquilla sin haberte informado.

—_¿Por qué no te pones rubio y probamos? ¡Será divertido! _

—_No._

—_¿Por qué? Qué aburrido eres, bebé. ¡Yo quiero que...!_

—_Porque no me podré controlar._

—_Trunks..._

—_Un movimiento en falso y puedo, de verdad, matarte._

—Lo sé.

Asintió sin detenerse, una y otra vez. No se le había ocurrido pensar en que pudiera suceder algo. ¡Ni se lo imaginaba! Si lo hubiera sabido no la habría ilusionado.

Ni se hubiera, tampoco y sobre todo, arriesgado a cometer una locura sin razón.

—Empieza a practicar. Practica el autocontrol transformado.

—Sí, papá. —Restándole importancia, por lo menos en apariencia, se puso de pie y fue, al fin, a la puerta.

—Podrías lastimarla gravemente.

—Tonterías, no soy un animal; soy una persona, fui criado como un terrícola, convivo en una sociedad terrícola. Todo el autocontrol está en mí.

Y quien rió al último fue Vegeta.

—Sigue pensando que la costumbre es más que el instinto; que serás, siempre, capaz de razonar. Piénsalo, créetelo todo lo que quieras. No en vano eras el hombre de la gritona, con quien lo único que hacías era pelear incluso peor que tu madre y yo.

Se detuvo. La gritona, se dijo. Hacía cuánto que su padre no le nombraba, a su particular manera, a Isabelle. Sonrió con nostalgia.

—Tendré muy en cuenta tus palabras, te lo aseguro. Hasta mañana.

«Pan lo vale».

Sin esperar ni recibir, naturalmente, respuesta de Vegeta, se retiró.

* * *

><p>—Pan, siéntate, por favor.<p>

La muchacha, al llegar a su casa luego de ir a visitar a Marron, se topó con el semblante serio de sus padres. Lucían preocupados, y ella tragó saliva una y otra vez, asustada, pensando en que sospechaban de ella y de Oob, en que le darían una charla sobre el cuidado y los riesgos y el amor y...

No quería escucharlos.

Se sentó frente a Gohan y Videl, quienes al sonreír al mismo tiempo, casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, demostraron dulzura paternal.

—Respecto a tu batalla con Trunks, hija...

Suspiro de alivio. ¡No sabían lo de Oob! Se alegró sobremanera, aunque no por mucho.

—Es importante que sepas que...

Y escuchó la verdad, escuchó algo sobre su cuerpo, algo más y contando, que ignoraba. Salvajismo en estado de Súper Saiyan que podía reaccionar de forma inesperada con un hombre sin vínculo sanguíneo frente a ella.

Un hombre... Trunks.

Un hombre.

—Debes entrenar el control, porque quizá ni tú ni él quieran, pero al no ser capaces de reprimirse por la excesiva adrenalina de la transformación...

Pueden terminar experimentando algún tipo de deseo nacido en la admiración que sientan por el otro como guerrero. Un deseo puro, irracional, tan salvaje como lo que ser saiyan simboliza al pelear. Pueden terminar desembocando en un verdadero deseo, lo cual es, sobre todo, peligroso. Los saiyan, en pareja, según Vegeta nos ha explicado, eran tan secos como en todo lo demás. Ustedes no fueron criados como saiyan, son totalmente distintos, gente dulce y con grandes sentimientos. Quizá estamos diciéndote esto en vano, pero no sabemos qué podría pasar...

No tenemos idea.

Y estamos preocupados, hija.

Pan se enfureció. Esto era el colmo, y toda la expectativa y la ilusión se fueron al diablo.

—¡¿Me están diciendo que no pelee con él?! —gritó. Gruñó al contener más palabras.

—No, hija. Simplemente...

De nada sirvió el tono conciliador de su padre, siempre tierno, siempre amoroso, siempre pensante.

—¡NO SE METAN! ¡NO LES IMPORTA! ¡ES MI PROBLEMA!

Y salió disparada a su cuarto. Ni su abuelo, al otro lado de la puerta, pudo convencerla de salir de allí durante horas. Cuando finalmente salió, fue durante la mañana del lunes. Saltó por su ventana y levantó vuelo sin que nadie, ni siquiera Oob, pudiera detenerla.

* * *

><p>—¡Lo vi ayer en Internet! —exclamó Alisha. Su tono intentaba, en vano, ser reservado—. Trunks será tapa de la revista <em>VaZ<em>. ¡Lo fotografió Leyvi Ney, la mejor del mundo! Muero, ¡¿entiendes?! MUERO por ver esas fotos. ¡Sale en más de dos semanas! ¡Falta mucho! ¡Mucho!

Marron apretó la mano de la profesora de matemáticas.

—Por favor, deja de hablar fuerte, te lo suplico. ¡Basta!

La caminata que hacían por el pasillo vio su fin en el baño de damas. Frente al espejo, el ritual acostumbrado: verificar maquillaje, peinado, prolijidad de la ropa. Sonreír. Marron no hizo nada de eso: apenas arregló un poco su rodete; el resto del tiempo, mientras Alisha retocaba su delineado, dejó su mirada celeste sobre el suelo.

—Te odio, Jinzo —musitó la albina—. ¿Lo viste el fin de semana?

—Sí...

—¡Maldita pervertida! Debes prestármelo alguna vez.

—A-Alisha...

—¿Vamos a tomar algo? Tenemos una hora libre y falta para el almuerzo.

—Vamos a la cafetería.

Allí se dirigieron. Sentadas en la barra del establecimiento, Gret las recibió con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Un café doble para Alisha y un té para Marron, las infusiones de cada día. El ciclo semanal cada vez era peor: inercia pura, gris, aburrimiento. Marron hablaba cada vez menos, no por timidez; no sentía deseos de hablar, eso era todo. Lo interesante estaba en los fines de semana, en los intercambios corporales y emocionales con su demonio, en las palabras que se decían y en las miradas que se regalaban. Últimamente, no le encontraba objeto al resto de las cosas.

Trunks empezaba a eclipsarle todo lo que no tenía que ver con él.

Y eso no era nada bueno.

Era como si estuviera evadiendo, como si se estuviera aislando del mundo. ¿O era el mundo el que se aislaba de ella? Marron no encontraba motivación para nada que no fuera Trunks. Ni siquiera estaba escribiendo demasiado.

¿Qué le sucedía?

¿Acaso el mundo era tan gris? ¿Acaso el mundo tenía algo interesante fuera de la pasión que al unirse a su demonio experimentaba?

¿El mundo no tenía sentido y carecía de _significado _cuando la pasión no lo endulzaba con su color?

Supo que estaba demasiado equivocada, que la vida no era tan fría.

¿O sí?

Confusión. Sentía que era una pieza de rompecabezas cuyo lugar de pertenencia no existía. Esa pieza no tenía un lugar en el cual encajar; ese lugar no existía.

Para el mundo, respecto al mundo, ella, él, ambos estaban equivocados.

Y quizá lo estaban, pero la inercia del día a día y de las cosas más simples ya no tenía _significado_ para ellos.

Todo es gris, se dijo. Todo es gris.

Menos él, menos yo. Menos el _significado_ que creamos entre los dos.

Lo demás ya no merecía interés.

Su móvil se hizo escuchar. Lo atendió ignorando los chistes de Alisha. Era su padre.

—Hija, ¿estás bien? Mamá y yo estamos preocupados por ti, hace semanas que no te vemos. Sé que estás ocupada con el trabajo y que por eso no hemos almorzado los últimos domingos, pero...

—No te preocupes —farfulló ella—. Estoy bien, papi. Un poco cansada, pero bien. Ya se terminará.

—Cómo me gustaría que no tuvieras que trabajar tanto, así podrías descansar más. Marron, prométeme que no te exigirás de más, ¿sí? ¡Y discúlpame! Sé que soy molesto; me conoces.

—Tranquilo. Trabajo de lo que me gusta, soy una afortunada.

«Pero ni lo que me gusta me merece interés últimamente».

—Lo sé, hija.

—Te quiero, papá. Prometo verlos este domingo.

«Por lo menos, prometo intentarlo».

Y no lo cumpliría llegado el día, ni el domingo más próximo ni los consecutivos.

No quería perder un minuto con Trunks. El resto de los días, de las horas, eran basura lista para ser arrojada. No quería perder un instante con Trunks.

Por nada, por nadie.

Habló unos momentos más y cortó. Amó con intensidad a su padre, al cariño sin barreras que tan dulce ser siempre le profesaba. Lamentaba muchísimo mentirle; se sentía tan extraña, tan ajena a sí misma al hablar con otras personas, tan verdadera cuando compartía algo con Trunks, que se desconocía por completo. Estaba asustada. Sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba bien.

Tenía que tomárselo con más calma, menos a pecho. Y no podía.

Mensaje de texto. Levantó el móvil para leerlo. Era Trunks.

_Me siento atrapado en una jaula. Estoy en una reunión y no logro escuchar a nadie. Quiero irme. _

Rió, aunque su risa mostró más amargura que divertimento. Respondió antes de que Alisha intentara hurgar en su teléfono:

_Siento exactamente lo mismo._

Un minuto después, la respuesta.

_Volemos hacia un mundo perfecto para nosotros._

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él recordaba, todavía, las charlas por Internet entre Alice y Touji. Las recordaba con perverso detalle.

_Volemos, Touji..._

—¡Percibo sonrisita! —largó Alisha a su lado—. ¡No estarás hablando con...!

Sin contestar, después de fulminarla con la mirada, se levantó y fue al tocador. Se encerró tras una de las puertas ordenadas en una perfecta línea y, pegada a una de las paredes internas del reducido espacio, leyó el mensaje que le llegó mientras caminaba.

_Quiero dormir contigo._

Sonrió. Estaba atrapada en la misma esencia del amor que sentía por ese hombre.

_Yo también quiero._

Tenía que volver a la realidad, que liberarse de ese amor. Y sentía que se contradecía palabra a palabra. No lograba ver la verdad detrás de todo lo que estaba sucediendo: ¿cuál era la realidad? ¿Era estar aferrada a la pasión de Trunks o era vivir el día a día, el trabajo, los sociales, la familia?

¿Dónde estaba el verdadero _significado_ de la vida?

¿En la locura?

¿En la paz?

¿En el color?

¿En el gris?

Trunks respondió:

_¿Esta noche?_

La verdad estaba en el corazón, sólo que el entorno intentaba distraerla lo más posible para que no fuera capaz de descubrirlo.

_Esta noche._

La verdad tenía que estar en el corazón. Tenía que ser una verdad tan grande, tan poderosa, como para poder matarla de un solo golpe.

La verdad del corazón es la que mata más rápido.

* * *

><p>Debía hacerlo. Interceptarla no era sencillo, pero sí era menester. Tenía que hablar con ella, indagar. ¿Qué ha pasado, Pan? ¿Por qué les gritaste así a tus padres ayer? ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con nadie?<p>

¿Por qué sigues sin confiar en mí? ¿No se supone que nosotros...?

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, bramando una negación a través del gesto. No tenía derecho a decirle algo así.

Esperó a las afueras de Paoz. El ki de Pan se sentía débilmente: lo estaba ocultando, aunque no con gran habilidad. A Pan no le gustaba ocultarse. Eso o no le importaba esforzarse mucho en ello.

La sintió venir. Estaba anocheciendo, el atardecer se mostraba en el instante de mayor emotividad. Apretó sus puños, respiró hondo y, al percibirla más cerca que nunca, salió disparado al aire. Ella no fue capaz de esquivarlo, no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. Se miraron. Pan dejaba ver ira en su rostro, también vergüenza; por sobre todo lucía triste. Giró su rostro hacia un costado, negándole el placer de la oscuridad de sus ojos a Oob.

—Confía en mí, linda —dijo él—. No voy a meterme, no te preguntaré qué sucedió porque respeto tus temas personales, pero también necesito decirte esto: en tu casa, todos están muy preocupados por ti.

Pan ni se inmutó. Lo único que cambió en ella fue el evidente apretón de sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—No lo entenderás —susurró.

Oob se acercó un poco a ella, ambos flotando en el cielo, envueltos por el calor del atardecer de Paoz.

—Quizá no lo haga; sin embargo, Pan, quiero que sepas que si me necesitas, estoy aquí.

Los puños se aflojaron.

—Lo sé.

Oob revolvió sus bolsillos. Le extendió una barra de chocolate amargo que Pan apreció con ceño fruncido, extrañada, impresionada.

—¿Cómo sabías que...?

—Sé perfectamente que odias el azúcar. Nunca le pones azúcar a tu café; lo tomas puro, muy fuerte. ¡Nunca entenderé eso de ti! Me encantan las cosas dulces. Por eso traje uno amargo, sé que es el único chocolate que te gusta porque no contiene tanto azúcar como los otros. Tu abuela me lo comentó una vez.

El ceño cedió. Pan sonrió levemente. ¿Era culpa el condimento extra de su sonrisa?

—Gracias.

—Vamos a aquel risco, sentémonos un rato.

Descendieron al risco que, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, era el que tanto significaba para Trunks. Se sentaron y contemplaron, juntos, el cielo. Oob sacó otro chocolate de su bolsillo, era chocolate con leche, su favorito. Lo sacó del envoltorio y lo devoró sin culpa. Casi parecía un saiyan por lo impetuoso de su comer.

—¿Tanto te gusta? —Pan largó una risotada.

—¡Soy adicto, maldita sea! —Se llevó otro trozo a la boca y lo saboreó. En su rostro se extendió el placer—. Tu abuelo dice que es por_ herencia_ de Majin Boo. ¿Será?

—¡Puede ser! Al Señor Boo, el amigo de mi abuelo Satán, también le fascina.

Pan abrió su chocolate amargo. Lo disfrutó enormemente. Algo en esa degustación la relajó. Estaba hecha una maraña de nervios; el chocolate llegó en el mejor momento, de la mejor forma.

De parte de una gran persona.

Una a la cual ella sentía no merecer.

Carraspeó. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, se sentía demasiado presionada por fantasmas que no existían.

—Mis padres no quieren que pelee con Trunks —largó.

Oob dejó el chocolate de lado e inclinó su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no? Te has estado entrenando muchísimo para esa pelea. ¿Dijiste que sería el sábado que le sigue al que viene, verdad?

—Sí. Y me he preparado mucho, muchísimo... —Entregó su mirada a la infinitud del paisaje. Se la veía sumamente decepcionada.

—Te has matado, Pan. ¿Por qué no quieren? Si te soy sincero, si bien Trunks es un excelente guerrero, pienso que tú vas a ganar sin problemas.

«Eso es amor».

Sonrió por lo absurdo del comentario de Oob. Claro que no era tan absurdo como suponía: ella tenía más probabilidades contra Trunks de lo que pensaba.

La verdadera pasión estaba de su parte.

¿Sería suficiente?

—Dicen que... —Se frenó. ¿Era prudente decírselo? Mandó el orgullo y la vergüenza al diablo—. Dicen que si un hombre y una mujer transformados en Súper Saiyan mantienen una pelea, algo inconsciente, una suerte de... deseo... podría manifestarse entre ellos.

Oob adoptó un tono carmesí que lo cubrió hasta las orejas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un... deseo?!

Pan rió.

—Absurdo, ¿verdad? ¿Creen que soy una niña, acaso? ¿Creen que soy un ser que no puede razonar, que puede estallar de una forma tan primitiva, tan mística e irreal? No me creo lo que dijeron; tampoco creo a Trunks capaz de algo semejante.

Aunque la idea había girado en su mente durante todo el día. Aunque, en lo más inconfesable de su inconsciente, lo deseara con ímpetu.

Mirar esos ojos.

Perder la razón.

—Bueno, Pan... —Oob titubeó antes de proseguir—. Si lo pensamos seriamente, ambos llevan sangre saiyan en su interior. Los saiyan siguen siendo seres demasiado misteriosos para todos nosotros... ¡No tenemos idea de hasta dónde puede llegar el aumento de su poder! No tienen tope. Quizá tengan otras... cuestiones... que desconozcan.

—Vegeta no creció en Vegetasei: no sabe nada sobre nosotros más que lo que le contaron.

—No sé, algo más debe saber. Quizá no te lo están advirtiendo en vano, sino basados en cosas personales...

—¡QUÉ ASCO! —Pan sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago al relacionar a su padre o a Vegeta con lo que Oob acababa de decir. Una vez pudo calmarse, lo pensó en detalle—. Puede ser, es verdad, pero...

—Parece traído de los pelos.

—Parece la trama de una película de alto presupuesto: un hombre y una mujer de una raza perdida encuentran en la naturaleza del otro el despertar de los instintos más desconocidos y misteriosos.

Oob rió a carcajadas.

—Parece, sí.

—Considero que es absurdo. Yo _quiero_ tener esa batalla, lo quiero por el simple hecho de que _necesito_ un nuevo rival, por lo menos una vez. En mi interior llevo demasiada insatisfacción, una que nace en mi fuero saiyan, en mi necesidad de pelear con sujetos poderosos. Soy igual, en esto, a mi abuelo. —Sonrió levemente—. Él tuvo batallas de vida o muerte, contra el papá de Piccolo, Freezer, Cell, Majin Boo... ¡El propio Vegeta! Necesito una batalla de verdad con alguien nuevo.

Oob acarició su espalda.

—Te entiendo. No debe ser fácil... —Se acercó unos centímetros a ella—. Yo amo pelear, pero no al nivel tuyo o de tu abuelo. No siento algo tan intenso. Lo de ustedes sí pareciera algo místico: sienten un amor muy irracional y poderoso por pelear, un amor que, de alguna manera, resulta inspirador. Admiro que lo sientas tan tuyo. Digo: _es_ lo tuyo, sin lugar a dudas. Si uno te observa desde afuera, lo primero que se ve de ti es tu amor por las batallas.

—Es lo que me da _significado_. —La mirada de Pan se concentró en el cielo: el atardecer llegaba a su fin; la noche, la verdad, se avecinaban más que nunca—. Nadie lo entiende. Mamá y papá piensan que pierdo el tiempo, que nunca me llevará a nada, que es algo que ocupa excesivo tiempo de mi vida sin finalidad. No sólo ellos: menos mi abuelo, toda mi familia piensa lo mismo (o eso creo, más bien). Y Bra, y todos los demás... Menos mi abuelo y Vegeta, todos lo creen así.

—Porque ellos entienden el _significado_ que esto tiene para ti. —La acarició con mayor énfasis—. Si te sirve de algo, quiero que sepas que yo también te entiendo. Creo en el valor que tiene, en cuánto te importa y cuán bien te hace hacerlo. Te entiendo, Pan.

La besó lentamente, la abrazó con vehemencia. Al separarse, él se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

—¿Vamos? Ya no te angusties: explícales lo mismo que me acabas de explicar y todo estará bien.

Tomó su mano.

«¿Cómo lo haces, Oob?».

¿Cómo hacía para ver las cosas con tanta simpleza, de forma tan positiva? Siempre tenía una sonrisa segura en su rostro, esto pese a ser un muchacho tímido y bastante joven. Era muy, muy maduro. Siempre tenía la convicción de su lado, una que a ella le faltaba, una que a Marron le faltaba, una que a Trunks le faltaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los integrantes del abrazo de tres no lograban ver al entorno con tanta simplicidad?

Porque a diferencia de él, se dijo, ella veía al entorno como una jaula, no como Oob, quien lo veía desde afuera de ésta.

Oob no se sentía atrapado.

Ellos tres, los del abrazo de tres, sí.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando él le avisó que estaba en la puerta. Marron aprovechó el tiempo de espera para ducharse, cambiarse y recolectar las cosas necesarias para irse directamente al trabajo a la mañana siguiente. Al mirarse al espejo, al peinar con sus dedos el cabello dorado, se sintió dentro de una aventura plagada de emociones. Se sintió envuelta en la peligrosidad del <em>significado<em>. Todo cuanto sucedía entre ellos, resignados a ser amantes pese a todo lo que sentían, sin saberlo, por el otro, era real; mas era, también, peligroso. Se estaban aislando del mundo al que aborrecían al unirse, se estaban encerrando en su pequeño mundo. ¿Había escapatoria?

¿Querían escapar?

Bajó, salió. Cuando él la vio venir, hizo descender el vidrio de la ventana del acompañante. Cuando ella lo vio, cuando tomó la mano que él le extendía para adentrarse una vez más en la crudeza de su relación, notó un moretón en la frente y una rasgadura en el labio inferior. Abrió la puerta y la cerró en un arrebato. Lo abrazó, y sin soltarlo le dedicó la mirada más poderosa.

—¡¿Qué te...?! —inquirió acariciando la herida del labio.

Trunks, contradiciendo lo deplorable de su imagen, sonrió ampliamente.

—Estuve entrenando con papá. Por eso no vine más temprano, lo siento. Antes de venir preferí ir a darme una buena ducha y cambiarme; era un desastre.

Marron besó su herida con tierna lentitud.

—No te preocupes por la tardanza. Sólo que no me gusta verte así...

Trunks se paralizó al sentirla besarlo en su herida. No fue capaz de arrancar el aero-coche. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a ella, a las caricias, a la dulzura que la constituía. La amaba, así lo sintió en ese mágico instante.

Quería estar con ella.

Lo demás era gris, lo que no la rozaba a ella carecía de _significado_.

—¿Vamos al otro departamento, al del Distrito 6? —Susurró sin alejar sus tiernos labios de él—. Disculpa que no te llevo al mío, pero es por la prensa. Esta es una manera de despistarla... Prefiero evitarte lo que pasó la última vez con Pan. No quiero que nos molesten.

Ella le sonrió, tapó con su color todo lo gris. Incluso a él.

Lo abrumó el amor que latió en su interior al mirarla a los ojos.

Ella era todo.

—Por mí no hay problema —aseguró ella.

Marron entendió: el otro departamento sí era de ligue. Claro que logró comprenderlo del todo al escucharlo. Quizá, no sólo era de ligue, sino un lugar donde él podía encontrar un poco de silencio y anonimato en la inmensidad de la ciudad.

Arrancó. Viajaron silenciosos, ambos pares de ojos perdidos en el cielo que los recibía al avanzar. Cada tanto se miraban, lo hacían por un breve segundo. Siempre se sonreían. Marron se sonrojó al darse cuenta de algo sumamente extraño: se sentía su mujer. De alguna forma, realmente lo percibió así. Se sentía su compañera, su par, su espejo.

Sentía que no había barreras entre ellos más que los cuerpos que los apresaban.

Y ni siquiera éstos parecían ser un impedimento.

Llegaron y fueron al piso del Distrito 6. Al entrar, Trunks cerró la puerta con llave e, inmediatamente después, se abalanzó sobre ella. Se abrazó a su espalda, hizo a un lado su cabello y dedicó sendos minutos a su cuello. La amaba. Quería hacerle el amor. Qué idealista se sentía con ella, qué identificado. Marron le abría un mundo distinto al de Isabelle: junto a ella, todo tenía _significado_; éste brotaba de la esencia misma de su corazón, del de ella al latir junto al de él. Era un amor obsesivo, resignado, pero también inspirador. La locura, la sangre de los que sienten, los colores nacidos en la raíz misma del gris, condenados aunque afortunados en la verdad de la noche. Marron le hacía ver, contrario a la fotógrafa, el lado positivo del _significado_.

El mundo podía volver a ser pintado.

Su vida podía adquirir el _significado_ definitivo.

Podía, al fin, diluirse en alguien que podía entenderlo desde todos los puntos, de todas las formas concebibles.

Ella sería su musa; él sería su artista.

No al revés.

Y no la condenaría al papel del objeto de la más cruda obsesión como Isabelle se lo había hecho a él.

No le pediría amor en sus ojos.

No le diría que la anormalidad es, en realidad, normal.

No la enfermaría.

Estaban enfermos, pero el otro simbolizaba, en el reflejo, una salvación tangible, posible, verdadera.

Se habían encontrado: podían salvarse el uno al otro.

Realmente podían.

Quiso decírselo, y se contuvo. No podía gritar tanta locura. El amor no era un concepto suficientemente poderoso para describir todo lo que ella simbolizaba y podía simbolizar para él, porque ese amor aún no había terminado de florecer. Era un potencial que se sentía tan perfecto como devastador.

Esperaría un poco más. Cuando ambos estuvieran seguros de que la impetuosidad de necesitar el calor del otro hacía más de diez días, después de la fiesta a la que asistieron en la casa de Goten y Pares, no había desembocado en un error garrafal y prematuro en su relación, en una vida que no merecía la inmadurez de los pares en la desesperación en pleno descubrimiento del otro ser, se lo diría.

La haría su mujer.

Sí, se dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, aprisionándola contra la pared que estaba junto a la puerta del cuarto. Tú serás mi mujer, Marron.

Tú me salvarás; yo te salvaré.

Serás mi mujer, Marron.

Porque te amo.

Porque me importa un diablo tu demonio: yo te descubrí, yo logré ver lo que hay en ti. Te merezco más que él.

Te merezco más que nadie.

Soy el único que te merece.

Movieron sus labios lenta, aunque detalladamente. La pasión les brotaba por los poros, se contagiaba del respirar ajetreado del otro. Se soltaron un instante, sus bocas húmedas, sus ojos suplicantes. Eran un espejo. Trunks soltó el seno que acariciaba obstinadamente por sobre la ropa y llevó su mano a la boca de la rubia. Apoyó la palma en el mentón, y con su dedo pulgar acarició desde una comisura de los labios hacia la otra. Marron se sonrojó completamente. Bellísima.

Se miraron hasta el final. Eso no era amor: era mucho más. Eran pares. Eran compañeros.

Eran el mismo _significado_ separado en dos cuerpos.

Sobre la cama, despojados de ropa y de razón, Trunks recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada. Apretó sus dientes, como de muchachito le habían explicado junto a Goten. Deben contenerse: querrán tomarla con ímpetu, pero su ímpetu podría herirla, porque la fuerza que tenemos es demasiado excesiva y podríamos no dominarla por más que queramos y sepamos hacerlo. Somos bombas a punto de explotar, eternas cicatrices de poder. Somos saiyan, y nuestra fuerza en el momento más apasionado que seamos capaces de vivir puede arrebatarnos lo que más anhelamos: a nuestra pareja. No deben lastimarla, no deben tomarla con la fuerza que desean expresar sobre ella. Recordaba la voz de Gohan nomás cerrar los ojos. Arqueó su espalda, gimió abiertamente. Pensó. No debes lastimarla, no debes arrebatarla de tu lado. La amas, Trunks. No la tomes con fuerza, no la lastimes. Contrólate. Inseguro, se aferró a las sábanas. Sentía el ímpetu; éste lo ahogaba. Quería expresarle todo lo que sentía, que ella supiera cuánto le significaba. Quería desaparecer su cuerpo, el de él y el de ella, y ser esencia.

El objetivo real, oculto, del amor: fundirse en un mismo ser.

Gimió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Gimió el nombre de su musa dorada. Cerró los ojos, sintió la tensión en todo su cuerpo. Deliraba de amor y de placer, de lo que esos dos sentires eran al fusionarse: perfección.

Y Marron hizo algo que ninguna mujer le había hecho. Buscó su mano derecha, la tomó con suavidad, sorprendiéndolo. Lo instó a soltar la sábana que estrujaba con fuerza, lo alejó de ésta, lo condujo hacia su cabeza. Enterró los dedos del hombre sobre su cabello dorado, apretó la mano para que ejerciera un tanto de fuerza sobre ella. Acarició la mano, jamás la soltó. La relajó con su calor. Trunks volvió a arquear la espalda, feliz.

Perfección. Nunca se había sentido más acompañado. En la demencia, en el placer más obsceno, incluso en el amor: ya no estaba solo.

Nunca lo estuvo.

Sonrió, sus ojos con lágrimas provocadas por la potencia del placer. La cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, la boca se abrió más que nunca, un gemido ahogado brotó de él.

Ella sería su mujer.

Tenían que ser un solo ser. No dos, no tres.

Uno.

* * *

><p>—Así que afirmo que no pasará nada: no creo en ese misticismo del que hablan. No creo que algo en mi ADN, que por cierto está <em>demasiado<em> diluido en mí, me haga disparar una «flecha de elección» hacia Trunks. Ni hacia él ni hacia nadie. No creo en los disparates que aseguran.

—Entiendo. —Gohan, frente a ella en el otro sofá, le sonrió dulcemente—. Nadie dice que lo que dijimos vaya a suceder. Es una advertencia para el bien de los dos, nada más.

—Está bien, la tendré muy en cuenta. Eso sí: no suspenderé esa batalla. La necesito. Espero puedan respetarlo. ¡Ah! Y aprovecho a decirles esto también: no quiero espectadores. Quiero concentrarme apropiadamente. ¡Y no va a pasar nada! Confíen en mí.

Tanto su padre como su madre asintieron. Pan estaba bastante a la defensiva, ambos lo notaron, por lo cual decidieron frenar ahí la cuestión. Gohan observó brevemente a su mujer. Videl lo entendió en un segundo.

—Hija, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —dijo ella—. Vamos a mi cuarto, ven.

Pan se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó. Fue sin más. En el cuarto de sus padres, tomó asiento sobre la cama. Videl se colocó a su lado. Al verla a los ojos, la joven supo exactamente de lo que quería hablarle.

—No me voy a meter. Odiaba que mi papá intentara hablarme de estos temas, me daba el asco y el rechazo que estoy viendo en ti ahora mismo, pero Pan: debo decírtelo. Discúlpame, pero creo que será bueno para ti. Tu papá nunca fue capaz de darte esta charla, le cuesta tocar esto contigo, por eso quiero hablarte. —No la acarició ni la instó a mirarla. Sabía que Pan veía venir lo que continuaba, así que le dio su espacio. Cuánto se parecía a ella—. Eres saiyan, tienes un inmenso poder corriendo por tus venas. Este poder puede serte de ayuda en momentos de necesidad, pero puede ser un arma de doble filo en situaciones más relacionadas con la humana que llevas adentro.

—No quiero hablar de esto...

—Sé que no quieres, pero puede ayudarte en algún momento. Prometo, hija, que te ayudará.

Y, enterrando sus ojos en sus borceguís de cuero, escuchó.

Tienes fuerza excesiva. Quizá ya sepas que te cuesta controlarla en algunos instantes, quizá no. No me voy a meter en eso; eres grande. El tema es el siguiente: si algún día te hayas en una situación íntima con un hombre y en la efusividad de la escena pierdes de más el control, ten en cuenta que puedes lastimarlo. Debes saber controlarte, mantenerte alerta sin que por ello te prohíbas disfrutar de cosas lindas que pueden sucederte. Si encuentras el equilibrio, podrás descubrir mucho de ti misma y de la persona que signifique algo para ti.

«Oob es fuerte, puede soportarme».

Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba...

«Lo he apretado con mucha fuerza más de una vez; nunca se quejó».

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Su madre seguía hablando del autocontrol.

Oob no paraba de convertirse en alguien ideal para ella.

Se tapó el rostro.

«Es como si _alguien_ lo hubiera decidido, como si la existencia de este personaje en mi vida significara que siempre tendré a dónde ir».

Contra su voluntad, pura en su sentir, esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

«Encontré a quien debía encontrar».

Abrazó a su madre, quien no ocultó la impresión al recibirla. Mas el cariño se encargó de todo. Se estrecharon la una a la otra.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes —aseguró a la mujer que la había traído al mundo.

—No me preocupo porque sé que sabes lo que haces. No eres tonta, Pan. Eres muy inteligente.

¿Y por qué, entonces, Pan sentía, pese a la evidencia de la realidad, tanto frío?

Pidió calor a su madre, como ella le había enseñado. Darle calor a los que tienen frío.

Ella, a pesar de todo, de Oob, del ideal, de la flecha que lo ataba inexorablemente a él, sentía más frío que nunca.

Algo no encajaba.

Los ojos azules de las fotos, de la fiesta, de la insistencia insoportable, la quitaban de su eje. Le mostraban un mundo para el cual no estaba preparada.

Para el cual se moría por estarlo.

* * *

><p>Se abrazaron, frente a frente. El agua estaba tibia, exquisita. El calor que le faltaba se lo daban ellos. Se miraron: cuánta armonía. Eran felices, así, en la intimidad de la bañera de loza de encuentros anteriores, sus piernas enredadas, sus sexos apenas rozándose, sus brazos entrelazados, los de él en los hombros de ella, los de ella en la cintura de él. Se sentían bajo la luz rojiza que llegaba a través de la cortina bordó de la bañera, la perfección de la fusión del placer y el amor una con ellos, apretujando sus corazones, pegando para siempre sus miradas.<p>

Sus ojos, pegados. Era el destino.

Trunks bajó sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia, por sus contornos. Moría por memorizarlos. Quería descubrir cada detalle de ese ser.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes una hermosa cintura? —murmuró Trunks. Sus ojos azules no podían ni querían despegarse de la musa—. Creo que, junto con tus ojos, es lo que más me gusta de ti. Aunque, bueno... —La besó quedo en los labios—, en realidad, todo me gusta. Pero tus ojos y tu cintura son mis preferidos.

Marron se alegró de la confianza. Ya no contenía las lágrimas ni tartamudeaba hasta la muerte al escuchar algo tan dulce de parte de él, pero aún así, la felicidad la llenó. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Era una niña, una muy tierna, una pura e ilusionada.

Era lo que él quería que fuera.

—No, nunca me lo habían dicho —aseguró lo más despacio y claro que pudo—. Gracias...

Más besos. Trunks subió y bajó sus manos por la cintura. Era tan perfecta que era intolerable. La besó con más profundidad, con más erotismo, sin querer llegar al siguiente paso, el de la unión, pero sí queriendo incitarla, incitarse a sí mismo, jugar con ella y con el entorno. Quería sentirla todo el tiempo, todo lo que pudiera.

De pronto, la epifanía.

No había puesto música. Los llenaba el silencio sólo interrumpido por el latir de sus corazones y por el que el agua hacía ante el mínimo movimiento. Escuchó, literalmente, la voz de su alma. Ésta colocó palabras en su garganta, las cuales él, simplemente, se limitó a empujar. Sin despegarse de ella, rozando sus labios, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, susurró:

—Quiero pintarte.

Y los ojos azules la tomaron, como tantas otras veces, como única vez. Fue absorbida por el azul de los planetas, galaxias, contexto. Los ojos azules eran lo único con color en su vida, en el mundo.

Eran todo.

Sonrió tanto que el rostro le dolió. Sus ojos, ahora sí, no tuvieron excusa: se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Cuando quieras...

¿Cuánto tiempo se miraron? Ni uno ni otro pudieron calcularlo. Las miradas eran más intensas que nunca, estaban desbordadas de _significado_. Trunks soltó a Marron y, con una caricia, cerró sus párpados. Acercó sus labios a ella, la besó en cada uno de sus ojos.

—Muero por hacerlo. Quiero pintarte, una y otra vez...

Marron se agitó sin poder evitarlo. Sus palabras la alegraban y la excitaban con el mismo ímpetu. Levantó su rostro, lo inclinó hacia un lado, hizo que Trunks se perdiera en su cuello. Gimió, y él no detuvo sus palabras.

—Voy a pintarte, haré mil cuadros de tus ojos...

Se arrodilló frente a ella, la empujó hacia atrás, la hundió en el agua. Se sumergió junto a ella, la abrazó con fuerza excesiva, la besó sin llevarla al exterior. Subieron un instante, sofocados. Y él siguió repitiéndolo.

—Te pintaré, Marron... Pintaré tus ojos exactamente igual a como son.

Volvieron a sumergirse. Trunks llegó a abrir sus piernas, a colocarse entre éstas, a rozar su intimidad con la de él, mas se frenó, la levantó de la bañera y se la llevó al cuarto. Marron se alegró al ver cómo él se frenaba por respetarla. Qué retorcida, pasional y hermosa era su unión.

Pese a todo, pese al gris.

Después ya nada importó. Los pares, de nuevo, juraron ser parte del mismo ser. Simplemente lo afirmaron explícitamente con sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro.

La perfección. Tocaban la perfección con las manos.

Con los ojos.

Con todo.

Ellos, juntos, eran la perfección.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó sin sobresaltos, tan aburrida como siempre. Pan no encontraba ningún tipo de motivación en los estudios, en su amistad con Bra, en su familia. Nada le interesaba. Menos entrenar. Entrenaba cada noche, sola, entregada a los movimientos llenos de poder. Iba a ganar. Si bien no se sentía capaz, pensaba esforzarse al máximo. ¡Tenía que ganar! La idea de una batalla en serio la emocionaba demasiado como para no desear darlo todo en pos de satisfacer a su sangre guerrera.<p>

Quería ganar.

Voló, libre como un pájaro, rumbo a su casa, la mochila bien asegurada en su pecho, sin lentes ni gorro que tuvieran que taparla del exterior. En el aire, ella era la más libre. Respiró lo más hondo que sus pulmones le permitieron. Eso era la vida: volar, gozar, liberarse, salvarse del sinsentido.

Ser el ser más libre de todos.

¿Ella era libre? No quería pensar en ello. Cuando volaba, pensar estaba prohibido. Sólo se permitía sentir.

El risco, de nuevo. Oob la interceptó al igual que el lunes, aunque no fue tan suave como esa vez: la abrazó en medio del cielo, la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Al terminar, tomándola del rostro, la miró fijamente.

No lo merecía, no siendo tan perfecto como lo era.

Descendieron sobre el risco y bajaron lentamente por éste, de la mano. Pan miró cómo él la tomaba y se llenó de los más extraños sentires. Era como si se sintiera feliz; al mismo tiempo, sentía miedo, rechazo, culpa.

Mucha culpa.

Tenían algo, eran prácticamente una pareja. Él la amaba con aplastante convicción. ¿Por qué sentía culpa?

«Por cuánto lo he odiado durante años».

Porque él, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su más claro rival. Lo sentía como Vegeta, quizá, sentía a Gokuh: era el que siempre estaba un paso más allá, el que tenía más poder que todos. El inalcanzable.

La perfección.

Y ella era la sombra, la imperfecta.

Y era excesiva en su inocencia.

Al final del risco, una pequeña cueva se suscitaba por los contornos violentos del paisaje. Se sentaron sobre la tierra; el atardecer volvía a encontrarlos a solas. Oob, sin soltarle la mano, le sonrió, como siempre, con la misma dulzura de cada encuentro.

—¿Qué te parece si...? —susurró en su oído—. ¿Quieres aprender algo nuevo?

—¡¿Eh?! —Pan intentó separarse violentamente de él, pero Oob, con los reflejos bien alerta, no lo permitió—. ¡¿De qué...?!

La besó.

—Tonta —resolló sobre sus labios—. Relájate. No te obligaré a nada; simplemente me preguntaba si querías... —Cortó sus palabras. Adoptó un semblante pensativo—. No, creo que cometí un error.

Se había enamorado tanto de la idea de intentar que ella se acostumbrara a las caricias y fuera, poco a poco, perdiendo la timidez respecto al sexo, que la impetuosidad lo había hecho suyo: se había extralimitado.

Seguía siendo demasiado inmaduro para ella, eso pensó sobre sí mismo. Equivocadamente: Pan no dejaba de ver infinita madurez en él.

Rascó su nuca como si el descendiente de Gokuh fuera él.

—¡¿Si quería qué?! —exclamó Pan, nerviosa e irritada por lo que él parecía haber insinuado.

Se miraron. Ella tragó saliva, él la imitó sin ser consciente de ello. La tomó de ambas manos, se le sentó al frente y, despacio, se acercó. La besó poco a poco, primero con los labios, luego con toda su boca, con su rostro, en cada rincón que estuviera a su alcance. ¿La estaba presionando? ¡No se trataba de eso! Quería que pudiera relajarse, que perdiera el miedo. No quería que le temiera a él.

No, a él no debía temerle.

Pensarlo lo enloquecía. No quería perderla, no quería alejarla accidentalmente de él. Perderla era dejar ir a toda la esperanza, al futuro, a los más profundos anhelos.

No quería que sucediera.

La aferró fuerte, lo cual hizo subir el calor de Pan.

«Un arma de doble filo», pensó. «Un arma de doble filo, yo lo soy, él lo es...».

¿Y si la advertencia de sus padres era cierta?

El ímpetu se manifestó.

—Apriétame —suplicó sollozante, jadeante, contra la boca de Oob—. Apriétame, por favor.

Oob creyó enloquecer. La apretó en un abrazo sentido, necesitado. El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle. Se dejó besar por ella, ¡estaba respondiéndole con el mismo ímpetu! Era feliz como jamás lo había sido.

—Tranquila —susurró sobre su boca—. Tranquila, Pan. Despacio... —La animó a relajarse, pues sus movimientos sobre su espalda, él sobre ella, eran descontrolados, desprolijos, desmedidos de fuerza y ahínco—. Paso a paso, linda...

—¡Es que...! —Un rojo furioso la tomó. Se sentía demasiado extraña, rebalsada, sofocada.

Él la asfixiaba.

Y la asfixia le significaba un inmenso placer.

Rodó hacia un costado. Frente a frente, ambos sobre el suelo, se miraron. Hacía frío, mas en los brazos del otro reinaba el calor. Pan temblaba tanto que Oob sentía que había enloquecido, que todo cuanto estaba sucediendo era acto de su imaginación.

Y no lo era.

—Despacio... —Oob la besó, primero suave, luego con incalculable pasión—. Ahora, tócame, pero sin miedo, ¿sí? No voy a hacerte daño. Si haces cálculos, sabes que eres mucho más fuerte que yo.

Pan sollozó.

—No me mientas, imbécil... —Y se dejó besar por sobre las lágrimas. Oob bebió de ellas, de ella misma, se alimentó de su frustración y la convirtió en el más resplandeciente amor—. Oob... —susurró luego.

Las caricias dieron inicio. Pan movió las palmas de sus manos en círculos, una y otra vez, sobre la espalda de Oob. Él la imitó.

—Ahora, haz lo que yo haga, tan despacio como yo, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí.

Más caricias, la respiración se hacía más y más sonora, más vertiginosa, mientras los labios empezaban a explorar más allá de las bocas y se hundían en los cuellos, en cada rincón de los rostros. Y descendieron.

—Oob, no...

—Tranquila.

Él bajó hacia su pecho. Sin mover de su lugar a la ropa, besó la parte superior de sus senos, allí donde sobresalían por sobre su cuerpo. Besó la zona del escote con infinita lentitud. Pan lo siguió, como él le había dicho.

—Bien, así, despacio... Confía en mí. Nadie te apura, recuerda eso. Tómate todo tu tiempo... Todo el tiempo del mundo.

Recuérdalo muy bien, Pan.

Ella no lo sabía: esas palabras serían de vital importancia dentro de poco tiempo.

No dejaron de acariciarse, sin llegar a ningún extremo. Oob se frenó cuando ya no podía soportar la excitación que le exigía tomarla con vehemencia.

—Hasta aquí —murmuró, alejándose de ella.

Pan se paró de un salto. Le dio la espalda.

Nadie te apura, recuérdalo.

Giró hacia él, casi sabiendo. Él le sonreía con el amor intacto, puro, verdadero.

Cuánto lo iba a hacer sufrir por causa de los sentires contradictorios que la enredarían hasta la locura. Cuánto.

* * *

><p>—Gracias por aceptar —dijo cuando ella llegó y lo besó en la mejilla.<p>

Pares se sentó frente a él en la banqueta que sobraba en la pequeña mesa de gran altura y pequeña superficie en forma de círculo. Al final del jueves, Onix estaba casi vacío, distinto a como era los fines de semana, lo cual volvía más íntimo el ambiente. Ella le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. Él lucía ropa informal, jeans, camisa y abrigo de lana, además de la infaltable gorra del anonimato, y ella estaba ataviada con un vestido apretado color negro, sin hombros y de mangas largas, escondido bajo el abrigo del mismo color y acompañado por unas altísimas botas de cuero. Estaba bellísima con todos esos collares colgando de su cuello y el cabello suelto, entregado, castaño y lleno de brillo.

—¡Nada de agradecimientos! —Lo besó en la mano como si él fuera una doncella y ella un príncipe—. Cuando tú llamas, eres prioridad, Trunks.

Él no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Goten sabe que lo engañarás conmigo esta noche?

—¡Claro que sí! Se puso muy celoso. «¡¿Qué se creen ustedes dos viéndose sin mí?!» Dijo algo así... —Con una femineidad explícita, rascó su mejilla con la punta de la larga uña del dedo índice derecho, pintada ésta de rojo pasión—. Pero me lo debías: siempre estás viéndote con Goten y me dejan afuera. ¡Olvidaron que éramos tres! Éramos nosotros tres, yo la mujer y ustedes mis maridos. Éramos felices... —Fingió tristeza por un segundo; al siguiente, largó una carcajada—. Extrañaba verte a solas.

Las manos sobre la mesa, las de él y las de ella, se acercaron. Se acariciaron casi como si fueran pareja. Con Pares era fácil ser cariñoso, honesto y transparente. No sabía bien por qué, pero desde la muerte de Isabelle, siempre que necesitaba un consejo apelaba a la novia de su mejor amigo, no a él, tampoco a Susu. Era con Pares con quien más solía sincerarse.

Por lo menos en lo relacionado a su vida amorosa.

Pidieron dos sex on the beach, el trago favorito de Pares, junto con unas papas fritas que no tocaron demasiado. Cruzaron algunas palabras sueltas hasta que llegó el momento que Trunks esperaba: era hora de hablar.

Abrió la boca, suspiró, miró intensamente a Pares, quien en su interior se alegró: cuando Trunks la miraba así, era porque necesitaba desahogarse. Ella bien lo sabía.

—Quiero contarte algo.

—¡Cuenta! Espero sea algo bonito.

—Estoy viendo a una mujer.

Bajó la mirada con una inocencia que pasmó a Pares. La vehemencia que Marron instaba en él lo rebalsaba desde hacía demasiados días, ya no lo soportaba. Decírselo a alguien era obligatorio, todo con tal de no enloquecer en lo absurdo de su sentir. La novia de Goten se emocionó sobremanera al verlo, al escucharlo.

—Trunks, eso es fantástico —aseguró con una sonrisa.

Y esa misma sonrisa que Pares esbozó desapareció de él.

—No lo es.

Pares frunció el ceño, no con molestia; lo hizo con angustia. Acercó su silla a la de Trunks, lo tomó por la cintura con una mano y acarició su rostro con la otra.

—¿Por qué no lo es? —inquirió—. Sí lo es, mi vida: te mereces comenzar de nuevo. No vuelvas a decir lo de la última vez, cuando empezabas a enamorarte de Dalia: Pares, no puedo, sigo pensando en ella, sigo deseándola a ella... Sabes que Isabelle no volverá. Desgraciadamente así es, y no la estás engañando por tener algo con una mujer. Isa estará feliz de que vuelvas a sentir amor por alguien, ella querrá que vuelvas a mirar de _esa_ forma los ojos de una chica. ¡No la engañas!

—No es por engañarla —Trunks negó con la cabeza una y otra vez—. Es otra cosa...

—Tienes miedo del futuro.

Siguió negando.

—No sé qué es.

Pares apretó fuerte sus manos.

—Es una excusa para no intentarlo.

Trunks rió pese a la angustia que hacía peso sobre su frente.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no quieres intentarlo?

—Ella es... —Levantó los ojos hacia su amiga. Una mirada abrumadora la hizo palidecer—. Es Marron.

La sonrisa que Pares llevaba adherida a su rostro desapareció. No se enfadó, tampoco se desilusionó; simplemente no podía creerlo.

—¡¿Marron?! —Juntó las manos en el aire, cruzando todos sus dedos. Los imaginó, los vio frente a ella, sintió el calor entre ellos—. ¡Muero de amor! ¡Qué linda pareja deben hacer!

Largó una carcajada casi inconsciente al oírla.

—Ella es igual a mí, igual —aseguró—. Siento mucha empatía con ella, ¿sabes? Es distinto a lo que pasaba con Dalia, a otras, incluso es distinto a lo de Isa: Marron es un calco de mí en todos los sentidos.

Pares bajó un poco la efusividad.

—Eso podría ser negativo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno... —Pares pensó unos segundos—. Digamos que tú has pasado muchas cosas, cosas que gente a nuestra edad no pasa, por lo menos si generalizamos. Has perdido a tu mujer, con quien tenías una relación extremadamente intensa. Si Marron es igual a ti, habría que ver qué tan bien te hace estar con una persona así, que tenga la misma sensibilidad que tú... ¿Igual en qué sentido? —Pares pareció marearse con sus propias palabras—. Necesito más detalles.

—Tú lo has dicho: tenemos la misma sensibilidad.

—Dos personas así, juntas... Es complicado. Tienen que ser fuertes, algo que no les es fácil.

—Muy cierto.

Trunks pidió cenicero al camarero y prendió un cigarro. Pares lo imitó.

—¿Te ves fuerte junto a ella?

—No lo sé... Lo que sí, puedo decir que me siento _bien_ con ella.

—¿_Bien_? Trunks, no te pongas en modo rompecabezas, por favor.

Rieron a carcajadas. Trunks, antes de responder, le dio una pitada al cigarro. Se vio perdido: quería desahogarse respecto a Marron, quería recibir consejos para saber qué hacer con ella, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba sin palabras. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer, qué pedir. No había analizado lo suficiente la situación. Tendría que hacerlo en ese preciso instante, algo que cierto nerviosismo le impidió. Pensar, analizar racionalmente la situación...

Cuatro manos tocando sus párpados lo interrumpieron.

«Soy un maldito pervertido».

Pensando en Marron y la sobrina de su mejor amigo. Era imperdonable.

Odió a Susu por pintar una imagen tan erótica en su imaginación.

Otra pitada, una y otra, y otra más. El cigarrillo se consumió rápidamente, lo apagó mucho antes que Pares, que lo tenía a la mitad. Se le secó la garganta, así que le dio un buen trago al sex on the beach.

—Marron es muy... —Buscó palabras adecuadas—. Marron es muy apasionada. Despierta otra cosa en mí, no es sexo. Es...

—La quieres.

—Me hace quererla, básicamente.

—Pero han tenido sexo, ¿verdad?

Se enrojeció. Recordó, al segundo, que quien estaba frente a él era Pares, la sin filtro, el pozo de los secretos que jamás saldrán a la luz. Pares sabía cosas que ni Goten ni Susu se imaginaban, le había contado grandes secretos y ella nunca había abierto la boca. Era una tumba. Valía la pena hablar un poco de más. Para desinhibirse, terminó el trago de un sorbo y pidió otro. Cuando lo tuvo frente a él, continuó:

—Sí, claro.

Pares rió pícaramente.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

Recordó cuán fan de Alice Raven era su amiga.

—¿Quieres saber?

—Sí.

—¿Guardarás el secreto?

—¡Sabes que sí! ¿Acaso le he contado a Goten o a la prensa cuando te acostabas con esa chica de 19 años que quería ser actriz?

No podían parar de reír.

—Espero que no lo hayas hecho.

—¡No lo hice! Así que cuenta, soy la misma tumba de siempre.

Le sonrió.

—Marron es Alice Raven.

Los ojos marrones de Pares se volvieron perfectos platos redondos.

—¡¿EH?!

Le contó todo: hablamos por Internet, le dije cuánto me habían gustado sus relatos, hablamos y nos entendimos perfectamente. Quedamos en vernos sin saber que nos conocíamos. Cuando nos vimos en el bar, aquí mismo, de hecho, no lo podíamos creer, pero fluyó: lo hicimos. Hemos estado viéndonos durante más de un mes, casi todos los fines de semana, alguna que otra vez entre semana. Ella es muy tímida, le ha costado mucho soltarse, pero al fin lo ha hecho, me cuenta cosas, es franca conmigo, me habla del demonio, de sus relatos, de cosas íntimas que le han sucedido. Me habla de cuánto ama escribir, de cuán importante es para ella hacerlo. Me habla de su desesperación, me mira, me hace sentir acompañado con una naturalidad a la cual no le encuentro palabras, que simplemente se suscita, que sentimos al estar juntos. Pares preguntó: ¿La notas tan feliz como tú te sientes? Sí, la veo feliz, tranquila, en paz. Hay armonía entre nosotros, Pares, hay una inmensa armonía.

Nunca sentí algo así.

Y pensó, para agregar algo para sí: ella me inspira, me hace querer pintarla, me hizo fanático de su cuerpo. Cuando la veo, la blancura de su piel, la línea infinita que la separa del gris, deseo pintarla con enfermiza perfección. Es mi musa: quiero que me mire fijamente, que me permita adueñarme de ella, que pose para mí.

Así como yo posaba para Isabelle...

Quedó sin aliento. Era la misma historia, pero invertida: quería que Marron fuera su musa, que se entregara a él para que el _significado_ pudiera nacer de su arte. Quería pintar esa cintura como nada más en el mundo.

Quería que sus dos debilidades, negativas provocadas por el sinsentido del gris, se unieran y, como en una fórmula matemática, crearan un valor positivo. Quería que de su unión imperfecta en la soledad naciera un amor genuino.

Puro.

Quería un amor puro, convencional, la historia de la casa, el perro y los niños.

Cuadrado.

¿Realmente era así?

No, era otra clase de perfección, una ajustada a ambos.

—Trunks, qué historia me estás contando... —Pares volvió a tomarlo de las manos, más emocionada que nunca—. No sé muy bien qué decir, pero... —Se tomó un minuto para continuar. Se notaba que estaba intentando digerirlo todo—. Pareces ilusionado, algo que me llama la atención viniendo de ti. Eres muy apático cuando se trata de una mujer, cuando se trata de algún sentimiento de este tipo. Sé que te cuesta expresar esta clase de cosas, que eres más reservado que nadie sobre esto. Ahora, te ves distinto. Te noto feliz. ¡Pareces un niño! Te ves muy dulce.

Por eso adoraba hablar con Pares: ella no tenía filtro y era mucho más inteligente de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar dada su imagen naif. Era observadora, quizá mucho más que Goten y Susu juntos.

Quería que lo ayudara a entender, sí, por eso la había invitado a tomar algo, para que pudiera darle una mano, pues era torpe y desbordado cuando de amor se trataba.

No servía para ello.

Isabelle le había sacado toda capacidad.

Asintió.

—Exacto, estoy... ilusionado.

—¿Por qué?

Hablar con Pares era como hablar con su inconsciente en vivo y en directo: le hacía las preguntas que su fuero interno le censuraba.

Pensó en detalle.

—Porque siento que podría pasar tiempo con ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Mucho tiempo...

—¿La vida?

Sonrió sin darse cuenta pero sacudió la cabeza, contradiciéndose.

—No creo en eso.

—Pero quieres creer.

En el clavo.

—Si, quiero creer.

Pares prendió otro cigarro y le ofreció uno a Trunks, quien al prender ese tubo alargado y blanco, un cigarro tan femenino, se sintió extraño.

—Es distinto a lo que has pasado. No tengo detalles sobre Isa y tú, lo sé; sin embargo, creo entender una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La relación que tenían no era normal. Simplemente lo sentía, me pasaba cada vez que los veía. ¿Ustedes peleaban?

—_¡Renuncia a tu trabajo, imbécil! ¡RENUNCIA! Renuncia a tu fama y tu riqueza y entrégate al arte, vive en las calles, cúrtete con la verdad de los tugurios. ¡NIÑO MIMADO! No conoces el mundo, creciste entre algodones, ¡NO COMO YO! A los 15 años trabajaba para pagarme mis estudios, vivía de amigos en amigos, ¡me curtí! ¡SOLA! ¡Nadie me ayudó, no crecí en el seno de una familia adinerada y vacía como tú! _

—_¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! Es mi responsabilidad... ¡Y no es mi culpa haber crecido en una familia adinerada! ¡Esta es la vida que tengo! _

—_¡Una que te está matando! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! Te estás suicidando lentamente cada vez que vas a esa oficina, ¡TE VA A MATAR!_

—_¡Y A TI TE MATARÁ TANTA PARAFERNALIA, ISA! ¡Me tienes cansado con tu obsesión, ¡BASTA DE TUS FOTOS, NO QUIERO SABER MÁS NADA! ¡NADA! Enferma, estás obsesionada conmigo, esto no es _amar _mis ojos; es dar rienda suelta a tus asquerosas perversiones... ¡ENFERMA!_

—_¡A mí no me llamas enferma, niño rico! ¡TÚ, INMERSO EN LA MENTIRA DE ESTA MALDITA EXISTENCIA, ESTÁS ENFERMO! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así?! Mimado: no entiendes nada. ¡Como si no gozaras como un demente como lo haces por mis asquerosas perversiones! ¡Mentiroso! _

Parpadeó varias veces ante el recuerdo, tan sólo uno de tantos, calcados los unos de los otros. Evocarlo fue como procurarse una cachetada de realidad a sí mismo.

—Todo el tiempo.

—¿Y cuando se reconciliaban, qué pasaba?

Giró su cabeza hacia un costado, entrecerró los ojos.

_Más fuerte, más rápido, no pienses, Trunks. ¡No pienses! Cuando piensas, reprimes tus sentimientos. Cuando piensas, reprimes al placer, le quitas valor, lo reduces a un pensamiento, no a un sentir. ¡Siente! Sólo quiero que sientas, que me sientas a mí, que me bebas así como yo te estoy bebiendo a ti. Siénteme, bébeme. Sólo siénteme. _

_Los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos en la esquina de la sala, junto a la ventana a plena luz del día. Ambos gritaban, él y ella, especialmente ella, quien intentaba, con su voz y su calor, despojarlo de toda su razón._

_No pienses; siente, Siénteme a mí, mírame a mí. _

—_Sí, así... Mírame fijo, bebé... _

_La vehemencia los llevó al suelo, donde se deshicieron en goce. _

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el rojo de sus mejillas. Hacía mucho que no repasaba esos momentos.

—Era muy... violento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El sexo.

—¡Me pasa con Goten! —Pares empezó a contar una pelea y su respectiva reconciliación con lujo de detalles, quizá más de los que era prudente decir en ese contexto—. ¡Y después, en la mesa...! —Siguió y siguió—. ¡Al final, en la silla, junto al balcón, él me...!

—¡¿Goten te hizo eso?!

—¡Ay, sí! ¡Y me gustó tanto! Aún veo las estrellas.

Trunks necesitó taparse la cara para calmar la vergüenza ajena. Se los imaginó en lo más escondido de su mente y enloqueció. El rojo retornó a él. Más calmado, después de las risas, se puso serio.

—Pero lo de ustedes es cada tanto.

—Sí, cada muy tanto. ¡Yo soy muy pacífica! Una novia ejemplar. —Sonrió con la dulzura que siempre, sin importar el tema, la caracterizaba.

—Con Isa era... demasiado seguido.

—¿Muy seguido?

—Varias veces a la semana. A veces sólo una, a veces todos los días. Dependía mucho.

—¿Qué pasaba?

—Peleábamos, nos insultábamos, nos heríamos en nuestros puntos débiles, y después teníamos sexo con muchísima violencia.

—¿Se golpeaban? ¡Qué miedo!

Trunks tragó saliva.

—¡No! Era otra clase de violencia... No sé explicarlo... Mejor... —Dejó de mirarla al arrojar sus pupilas al suelo—. Cambiemos de tema.

—Bueno, volvamos al análisis. —Pares lo besó en la mejilla sin motivo—. Ustedes no salían mucho, recuerdo que siempre estaban encerrados en la casa que tenían en las afueras. Como los conocí no mucho tiempo antes de que Isa muriera, no sé demasiado al respecto, pero según algunas cositas que Goten me ha contado, eran de pasar allí días enteros cuando el trabajo lo permitía.

—Sí, así mismo.

—¿Por qué no salían?

«Porque nos gustaba estar ligeros de ropa y delirar: escuchábamos música, bebíamos, fumábamos cigarros comunes e ilegales... Y ella me fotografiaba una y otra vez».

Sin detenerse, todo el tiempo.

Agachó más la cabeza.

—Éramos muy _apasionados_.

«Dos estúpidos adolescentes frenados en los 17 años que querían probar absolutamente todo lo que dos cuerpos pueden hacerse».

Dos personas en pleno descubrimiento y experimentación.

—Y peleaban.

—Y nos amigábamos una y otra vez.

—¿Y hablaban?

—Todo el tiempo, cada segundo, ahora que lo dices. Es cierto... —Suspiró, sonriente—. Estábamos pegados, no era que nos poníamos a hacer nuestras cosas por separado: compartíamos todo, hablábamos de todo, nos quejábamos de todo. Política, arte, filosofía, chismes de las revistas, economía... ¡No sé! Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, no importaba. A veces no teníamos idea de lo que estábamos hablando, y hablábamos igual, en nuestra ignorancia.

—¿Y no se cansaban?

—Yo sí, ella no.

—¿Por qué te cansabas?

—Porque necesitaba estar solo.

—Y no podías.

—No.

—¿Y qué le decías?

—_¡ENFERMA! Déjame en paz... ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡Déjame pensar lo que quiera, no me hagas pensar lo que tú piensas! ¡ME ESTÁS LAVANDO LA CABEZA CON TUS LOCURAS! Siento que me estoy volviendo loco, ¡que voy a explotar en cualquier momento! ¡ME ENFERMAS! _

—_¡ERES LIBRE CONMIGO! Eres demasiado libre, bebé... Y si no quieres estar más conmigo, VETE. ¡VETE! A ver si te animas, cobarde, niño rico y dependiente... ¡No tienes vida sin mí! ¡Reprimido! ¡PUEDES IR Y ACOSTARTE CON MIL MUJERES, PUEDES IR A DONDE TENGAS GANAS, DÍAS, MESES! ¡Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, JAMÁS TE LO PROHIBÍ! Así que cállate: si te digo lo que pienso es porque quiero que abras los ojos... ¡QUIERO ABRIRTE LOS OJOS! Tú lo vales..._

—Cosas horribles. No creo que quieras saberlo en detalle.

—Ay, Trunks... —Pares, moviendo de un lado al otro sus pupilas, intentó buscar palabras indicadas—. ¿Y así y todo, pese a las peleas, a la intensidad, al encierro en _su mundo_...? Trunks, ¿eras feliz?

—_¿Eres feliz, bebé?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Por qué? _

—_Porque me siento vivo. Cuando estoy contigo, pese a todo, pese a todos, me siento demasiado vivo. _

—Era muy feliz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a su lado era libre.

Sintió, de pronto, que se estaba contradiciendo. Dejó la sensación de lado sin convencerse del todo.

Pares sonrió dulcemente, acariciando su mano con el dedo pulgar.

—No pareces muy convencido.

Trunks se paralizó.

—N-no lo estoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —Carraspeó, apagó el cigarro sin siquiera terminarlo—. No lo sé...

—Eras feliz en esa intensidad.

—No, no es eso. —La convicción de su tono llamó poderosamente la atención de Pares por ser tan contraria a frases anteriores—. Era feliz en las sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

—¿Sensaciones?

—Isa despertaba todo en mí, lo bueno, lo malo, lo consciente, lo inconsciente, lo que puede decirse y lo que no. Isa me llevaba al límite, todo el tiempo, cada segundo.

—Y eso te gustaba.

—Muchísimo.

—Entonces sí eras feliz en esa intensidad.

Trunks sonrió y acarició la mano de Pares.

—Es cierto, lo era.

Finalmente lo entendió.

«El límite, la asfixia...».

Isabelle lo asfixiaba.

Y eso le daba el más perverso placer, uno espiritual, sexual, sentimental, incluso intelectual. La asfixia, contradictoriamente, lo hacía sentir vivo.

Al límite, completamente al límite.

—Con Isa, todo era adrenalina: excesos, des-desviaciones... —Se frenó al decir la última palabra.

—¿Qué quieres decir con desviaciones? —Pares lo atisbó tan llena de inocencia que él terminó por tentarse, presa del nerviosismo.

La pregunta que no quería responder.

La charla, sin más, se le fue de las manos.

—Conductas un _poquito _fuera de lo normal.

—¿Como qué?

Prendió el tercer cigarro.

—No quieres saber.

La mujer parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¿Era algo muy...? —Se trabó mientras hablaba, mas no tardó en seguir—. ¿Era algo relacionado a los rumores que había sobre ustedes?

—Sí y no. —Terminó el segundo sex on the beach y pidió un tercero—. No puedo hablarte de eso.

—¿Alguien lo sabe?

—Susu, pero lo sabe porque Isa se lo contó, no por mí.

«Porque jamás fui capaz de decirlo en voz alta».

—¿Nadie más?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie más.

—Trunks... —Pares se cruzó de brazos y miró el piso—. Bueno, no me digas, pero... ¿Era _grave_?

—No exactamente... —Carraspeó—. Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que el primer año, año y medio, nuestra relación fue pasional de un modo convencional; un día, empezó a torcerse. Isabelle empezó a tener ideas extrañas.

—¿Ideas?

Dejó de mirarla nuevamente. Tomó más alcohol y, cuando el primer mareo le llegó, terminó el trago rápidamente y pidió un tequila sunrise. Definitivamente, el pequeño mareo se haría borrachera con el tequila. Valía la pena desinhibirse.

Tenía muchas, muchísimas, ganas de hablar.

—Si había algo de Isa que adoraba, como hombre, era lo franca y desinhibida que era para todo. —Más alcohol. Empezó a reír mientras hablaba; empezó a perder el control—. Desde que nos conocimos, cada noche antes de dormir, me susurraba fantasías al oído. Yo la escuchaba y reía, incluso la obedecía, pues no pasaban de ser poses o cosas un tanto más pervertidas, aunque divertidas; hasta que un día, al tiempo que te dije antes, dijo algo distinto.

Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, Pares terminó el trago y se mostró atenta, ansiosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Trunks bebió otro sorbo largo del nuevo trago. El ardor se extendió por su cuerpo.

—«Quisiera verte en la cama con otra».

Los ojos marrones retornaron a la forma de círculo perfectamente trazado.

—Bueno, no es tan extraño... —Pares chocó las puntas de sus dedos índices, una sonrisa adorable en sus labios—. Me gusta la idea de imaginar que Goten y tú se abrazan y se bes...

—¡PARES! —El rostro de Trunks pasó de rojo a azul—. ¡Qué asco...!

—¡Pero si son tan bonitos! ¿A Isa no le gustaba imaginarlos también? ¡Pensé que no estaba sola!

—_Mataría por verte besando a Goten, bebé. Se verían preciosos. _

Palideció ante el recuerdo.

«Es cierto...».

—Sí, eso también me lo susurró alguna vez —admitió con desgano.

—¡Si son adorables! —Pares parecía una fanática, no la novia de uno y la amiga del otro—. Pero bueno, volviendo: te dijo que quería verte con otra. No creo que haya sido la única en desearlo; ya sabes, están esos voijiristas...

Él largó una carcajada.

—Voyeurs.

—¡Esos!, que les gusta mirar. —Inocencia: más que hablando de una parafilia, Pares parecía estar contando un cuento infantil—. Creo haber escuchado en el programa ese de la sexóloga que está en el cable que algunos, sobre todo hombres, lo fantasean. No es algo tan extraño, ¿o sí?

Trunks terminó el tequila sunrise. Antes de continuar ordenó uno más.

—Quizá para algunas personas no lo sea; para mí lo fue. Me paralicé, pues sabía darme cuenta cuando Isa hablaba en serio. Ese era el caso. —Llegó el nuevo trago y le dio el primer sorbo. El alcohol producía sus efectos poco a poco—. La ignoré. Al día siguiente, lo repitió, aunque agregando algunas cosas.

—¿Qué?

Respiró profundo, continuó bebiendo.

—«Es modelo, tiene 21 años, su cabello es negro, sus ojos celestes, su piel tostada. Es preciosa, ¿por qué no...?».

Pares fue capaz de abandonar por completo la sonrisa. Entendió, al fin, cuán serio era el asunto para Trunks, quien en el rostro adornado por consternación dejaba ver su sufrimiento. Esto que le contaba no era un recuerdo pervertido para repasar entre risas; era algo que le significaba gran frustración.

—¿Te la estaba...? —susurró ella, incapaz de terminar la pregunta, sin palabras ante la intensidad del azul.

—... Ofreciendo. —Trunks profirió lo que su amiga no pudo después de un sorbo más a la bebida—. Recuerdo que la miré un minuto entero. No lograba entender. Isa no insistió más: no habló más de la modelo y continuó con los pedidos acostumbrados, hasta que una noche susurró otra cosa.

—¿Qué clase de...?

—Algo similar.

Y recordó.

—_Busquemos una entre los dos. Busquémosla, enamorémosla y..._

Y juró oír a su mujer.

—Isa era un poquito... pervertida. —Pares sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Se sonrojó al terminar de proferir.

Trunks ni se inmutó. Era un tren sin frenos; no ponía detener la impetuosidad de sus sentimientos hechos palabras. El alcohol era su cómplice en la honestidad brutal.

—Y yo era muy convencional para ella. No me lo perdonaba. Poco a poco, empezó a hacerme sentir y pensar que ciertas cosas eran normales. Y quizá no lo eran. —Prendió un cigarrillo—. Me acostumbré a lo extravagante y logré ver en mayor amplitud al mundo, lo cual es bueno, debo decir; sin embargo, Isa llegó a límites que indicaban que algo en ella no andaba bien. —Una pitada, largó el humo formando una pequeña «O» con sus labios—. Todo se volvió parte del día a día; estábamos ciegos. Bailábamos al ritmo del exceso. Nos casamos por arrebato, sin pensarlo demasiado, sin creer en el _significado _del matrimonio, pensando en un futuro más asentado en caso de que tuviéramos un hijo o algo así. Fue después del matrimonio que ella, quien si bien me hacía sentir normalidad en tanta anormalidad siempre se había mantenido en una línea de pedidos similar, empezó con las cosas realmente retorcidas.

«Y fue ahí, en ese punto exacto del espacio-tiempo, cuando perdí la cabeza».

Y fue ahí cuando el final empezó.

Pares no dijo nada, simplemente continuó acariciando su mano, como en gran parte de la charla. Trunks miró las manos de ambos y después suspiró.

—Dos años después de casarnos se enteró del cáncer cuando ya estaba avanzado y nada podía hacerse. El resto ya lo sabes, ya nos conocías.

—Disculpa, creo que nos desviamos en exceso. No quería refrescarte todo esto... Yo sólo... yo sólo quería... —Pares se tapó la boca. Por sus ojos asomaron unas brillantes y sentidas lágrimas—. Perdona, mi vida. Es que quería que habláramos de Marron y comparáramos a partir de...

Trunks la acercó violentamente a él, la abrazó y besó su frente. Secó sus lágrimas con particular atención.

—Cállate, no es tu culpa. Yo me dejé llevar y conté todo. De hecho, es bueno que lo haya refrescado un poco: puedo decir que Marron es tan opuesta a Isabelle como el día lo es a la noche. Isa estaba loca, sentía un odio muy inmenso, oculto tras su sonrisa, por la vida que le tocó, que fue muy dura, que le costó muchísimo sacar adelante. Nunca dejó ir a muchísimos fantasmas que la acechaban. Isa estaba resentida con la vida y descargaba el resentimiento conmigo, esa es la verdad. Estaba obsesionada con lo que ella creía _real_.

«Y quizá no lo era».

O tal vez sí. Ya no lo sabía. No era capaz de discernir.

—¿Y Marron? —Su amiga nunca lo soltó, continuó abrazada a él.

—Resplandece.

Se separaron. Retornaron a las manos acariciantes sobre la mesa.

—Trunks, por lo que me dices, lo que Marron te hace sentir es mucho más sano, puro.

—No, no es puro. —Trunks negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de proseguir—. Y por eso me gusta: Marron tiene su historia, tiene sus detalles, sus cosas, sus propios demonios. Y es bella incluso en sus defectos. —Terminó el trago. Pidió otro, determinado a emborracharse—. Marron no es una hoja en blanco: está llena de manchas, pero son éstas las que la llenan de valor.

Eran las manchas de color las que daban _significado_ a la rubia.

Sí, definitivamente.

Sonrió.

—Junto a ella, todo en mí parece equilibrarse.

Al fin lo comprendía.

—La quieres —Pares se emocionó notoriamente, parecía una adolescente, llena de ilusiones, pura en su idealismo—. Trunks, ¿por qué no lo intentas? ¿Por qué no la traes a casa y cenamos los cuatro juntos? ¡Mañana viernes! Tráela, mírate en una situación distinta con ella, analiza si serías capaz de entablar algo serio con ella.

Trunks dejó de lado la sonrisa.

—Ella tiene a ese sujeto.

La verdad irrefutable.

—¡No! —Ambas manos de la morena lo tomaron del brazo—. Quizá lo del demonio no pasa de ser un amor platónico, como el mío contigo o el de tu hermana con Goten. —El comentario la hizo reír; al mismo tiempo, hizo parpadear repetidas veces a Trunks. Qué incómodo que lo hacía sentir Pares a veces—. ¡Quizá eres tú! Quién te dice...

Carcajadas. Trunks explotó.

—_Nah_, imposible.

—Bueno, está bien, pero piénsalo: tú tuviste, y tienes, grandes dificultades para superar a Isa. Ella tiene un eterno amor platónico por un hombre al que, como dice en sus relatos, nunca pudo ni podrá tener. Pueden intentarlo los dos, ¿por qué no? Pueden darle al otro algo real, no algo inalcanzable. ¡Son reales! Pueden tenerse el uno al otro y empezar de nuevo..., juntos.

Sonrisa final. Pares sabía exactamente cómo convencerlo. Asintió, mitad borracho y mitad enternecido.

—¿El viernes?

—¡Tráela! Pediré un cargamento de pizzas.

Se abrazaron de nuevo.

—Llama a Goten, no seré capaz de manejar y no quiero que te vayas sola —aseguró con voz patinada después de terminar el sexto trago. Pidió otro más.

Pares mandó un mensaje de texto a su prometido. Pasaron veinte minutos, y cuando el menor de los hermanos Son llegó Trunks iba por el noveno trago. Estaba borracho, y era, para sorpresa de la pareja, una borrachera alegre.

Lo abrazó ni bien lo tuvo delante, justo después de besar tiernamente a su chica.

—¡Eh! ¡Te emborrachas con mi mujer, asqueroso!

—¡Y ella fantasea contigo y conmigo! ¡LO IMAGINA! Haz algo, por lo que más quieras.

—Ay, Trunks... ¡No grites esas cosas! ¡Todos nos miran! —Giró hacia Pares—. ¡¿Y cómo es eso que nos imaginas?!

—¡Es una fantasía, no tiene nada de malo! En mi cabeza vale todo.

Los rostros de ambos hombres se pusieron azules.

—¡Vamos a tu casa, Goten! Y besemos mucho a Pares... —Trunks se puso de pie y se tambaleó, como era previsible.

Su amigo lo tomó por el hombro, pagó la cuenta y se lo llevó, junto a Pares, a su departamento. Al llegar, lo llevaron al pequeño cuarto de huéspedes, lo recostaron vestido en la cama y lo contemplaron. Trunks estaba tentado, no paraba de reírse. Hacía mucho que no lo veían en la borrachera alegre.

Quizá nunca lo habían visto así.

Goten se sentó a su lado, en la cama, y Pares permaneció detrás de su pareja.

—¡Goten! ¡Escucha! —exclamó a los gritos—. ¡¿Te acuerdas cuando mirábamos a Marron y nos peleábamos para ver quién la iba a ligar primero?! ¡Bueno! ¡GANÉ! Es mía... ¡En tu cara!

La sonrisa de Goten desapareció.

—¿De qué...? —farfulló.

El tiempo pareció dejar de correr.

—Es mía, mía... —Se revolvió, aún recostado, entre risas—. Las cosas serán como debieron ser desde siempre...

Goten, al escucharlo decir la última frase, recordó.

—_Mírala, Marron ya es toda una mujer... —susurró Trunks cuando se vio solo junto a su amigo en la punta de la mesa. Isabelle, la más cercana a ellos, charlaba con Bulma, Bra y Pan; nadie los rodeaba. En la otra punta, una rubia se mostraba silenciosa y sonrojada, distante del resto, tímida en exceso—. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? Ese preguntarte qué hubiera pasado si la vida se hubiera dado de otra forma. _

—_Sí, a veces me pasa. ¡Es traumático para mí! _

—_Para mí no es traumático —continuó Trunks—, pero sí me deja pensativo. —Carraspeó y prendió, inmediatamente después, un cigarro—. Cada vez que veo a Marron, cada vez que noto lo hermosa que se puso con los años, pienso en que si Isa no existiera, la querría a mi lado. _

—_Pervertido. Te quedó la cuenta pendiente de llevártela a la cama. ¡Desde sus quince que hablas de lo mismo!_

_Él hijo de Vegeta dejó que sus ojos, sin vergüenza, se posaran en Marron, quien en ningún momento giró hacia ellos._

—_No sería sexo. No sé por qué, pero me imagino con ella, _en serio_. Lo imagino y todo tiene sentido. —Apoyó su pera en las palmas de sus manos y sus codos sobre la mesa llena de platos vacíos y sucios, lo que había quedado del almuerzo familiar—. Siempre me quedará la duda. Me hubiera encantado probar, ¿sabes? Y lo digo de verdad, fuera de chiste. _

Trunks se relajó lentamente; mientras, Goten no podía creer lo que oía. Se limitó a despeinarlo y sonreírle.

—Hasta mañana, principito.

—Hasta mañana, plebeyo.

Última carcajada, tomó a Pares de la mano, quien demoró un segundo para darle un beso a Trunks, y se fueron a su cuarto. Mientras se cambiaban para dormir, uno a espaldas del otro, ninguno habló. Al acostarse en la cama de dos plazas, Goten giró hacia su prometida.

—¿Marron?

«¿Qué pasó con Alice Raven?».

Recordaba perfectamente: en la fiesta sucedida hacía más de diez días, Trunks le dijo que se estaba viendo con Alice desde hacía un mes.

—Sí, Marron. —Pares sonrió—. Está saliendo con ella desde hace poquito.

Goten no podía creerlo.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, tontito... ¡La traerá mañana! Cenaremos los cuatro. Lo veo ilusionado, ¿sabes? Nunca lo vi así.

Goten empezó a reír, sabiendo que Pares no le estaba contando todo, pues cuando Trunks le contaba algo —sabía que lo hacía— ella era la más silenciosa de las confidentes. No le importó: con esa frase acababa de decirle suficiente. La felicidad más irracional lo llenó. Trunks, curado de la enfermedad, determinado, al fin, a salir adelante. Cuánto lo quería. La otra mitad de Gotenks era, desde tiempos inmemorables, una de las presencias más fundamentales de su vida. Y quería verlo feliz, y quería reencontrarse con el chico díscolo de la infancia, con el Trunks que tanto se había ganado, pese a todo, su cariño.

—Siempre debió ser así —afirmó en un murmullo.

—¿Decías, Goten? —Pares no lo escuchó.

Si las cosas hubieran sido como era debido, Trunks no hubiera sufrido tanto por una mujer tan exaltada en sus emociones y acciones.

Isabelle, si bien tenía en el bolsillo el cariño y admiración de Goten, no era, desde su perspectiva, la indicada para Trunks. Le llevó años entenderlo; cada vez que, luego de su muerte, lo veía a los ojos y encontraba la vacuidad, sin embargo, era capaz de comprenderlo a la perfección.

—Nada. Durmamos.

Sonriente, se recostó. Pares se abrazó a él y en pocos minutos estuvieron totalmente dormidos.

El tiempo, y el propio Trunks, finalmente terminaban por darle la razón.

* * *

><p>La resaca que bien conocía. Las ojeras, el rojo en el globo ocular; evidencias del dolor que partía en pedazos incalculables su cabeza. ¿Para qué? La pregunta inevitable. No se sentía, sin embargo, culpable. No le interesaba. Lo único que lamentaba era el malestar.<p>

Pidió una pastilla efervescente a Wanda, quien se la trajo un minuto después.

—Gracias —dijo antes de que ella se retirara. En respuesta, Wanda asintió, tierna en el sonrojo que la acechó.

Se reclinó en la silla, atisbó la ventana. Qué locura. Repasó la charla con Pares (recordaba todo lo hablado. Las escenas se nublaban después de que ella llamara a Goten) y sonrió muy a pesar de todo lo que había evocado al confesarse. Marron era distinta.

Y estaba dispuesto a plantearle algo serio.

El primer paso era llevarla con él al departamento de Goten y Pares. Vivir como pareja una situación social, ver su predisposición, su comodidad —o falta de—, sus distintas reacciones.

¿Por qué se complicaba tanto? ¿Por qué temía tanto al rechazo? Se suponía que era un gran empresario, que cerraba con una frialdad envidiable los tratos más difíciles. Sacudió la cabeza: era frío porque no le importaba. Era fácil mantener la mente concentrada en el trabajo cuando ninguna emoción lo involucraba con éste.

Con las cosas que sí le importaban no podía ser frío. Era desprolijo, inseguro, emocional cuando del rechazo se trataba.

Era caprichoso.

No toleraba un no, no sabía comprenderlo ni digerirlo. Recordó, _escuchó _a Isabelle. Eres un niño rico y mimado, Trunks Brief. Y él la odiaba cuando le decía eso. La odiaba porque tenía razón. Su vida había sido demasiado fácil, sus sufrimientos eran fantasmas inventados por él, eran fantasmas potenciados por su sensibilidad para con el entorno. Era un maldito infeliz.

¿O no?

Estaba confundido. El arte era el camino que hubiera elegido sin dudar; el gris del camino digitado por otros era el que _tuvo_ que seguir. ¿Qué tan equivocado estaba? ¿Qué tan acertada estaba Isabelle? Ganarse la vida dignamente era algo bueno. El problema era la pasión. ¿Qué lugar había para la pasión en el día a día estructurado hasta la enfermedad?

¿Estaba bien que no hubiera tiempo suficiente?

Rió. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta Se alegró al escuchar su móvil. Atendió, era Goten.

—¿Marron, Trunks?

Imposible. Pares no se lo había contado, lo sabía. Entendió que fue él mismo y maldijo a la bebida.

Y no al bebedor.

—¿Te lo dije yo?

—Sí, príncipe... —Silencio. Hasta éste, la voz de Goten destilaba cierta irritación—. ¿Entonces lo de Alice era mentira?

Suspiró. Estaba atrapado.

—Eso te lo explicaré en otro momento. —Se puso de pie, abrió la ventana y prendió un cigarro.

No era conveniente decírselo. Goten admiraba el talento de Alice; también la consideraba una enferma. Preservar la intimidad de Marron para el abierto de mente pero cerrado de ideas de Goten era menester.

Por lo menos de momento.

—No te perdonaré no contármelo. ¡Es Marron, Trunks! Tiene demasiado sentido... Siempre quisiste sacarte la duda. —Risas. La irritación se fue—. ¿La traerás hoy?

—Sí... Aunque aún no hablé con ella.

—¡¿Qué esperas?! Y puedes quedarte tranquilo: no diremos nada ni te molestaremos con burlas y cosas así. Admito que enterarme de algo entre Marron y tú me alegró mucho. ¡Suena genial!

Nuevo suspiro. Las cosas empezaban a parecer más simples de como pensaba que eran.

Marron y él; sí, tenía todo el sentido. Al parecer, así era.

Cortó con Goten y se concentró en los planos que tenía que revisar para la tarde. No hubo caso; tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Oteó el reloj en la pantalla de la _notebook_. Las doce y diecisiete, pleno mediodía. Recordó a Marron. Mi última clase de la mañana termina al mediodía, doce y cinco; palabras que le había dicho el lunes, cuando él le preguntó sus horarios a fin de no molestarla en plena clase en caso de que quisiera hablarle. Estaba en el horario indicado.

La llamó.

—Hola, linda —dijo sobre el tubo telefónico—. ¿Llamé en buen momento?

La escuchó respirar fuerte, casi en un suspiro.

—Sí, ya salí de clase, iré a comer en unos momentos.

—Genial. —Intercambiaron unas breves y triviales palabras. Trunks demoró, mas finalmente logró soltar sus intenciones—. Oye...

—¿Sí?

Tragó saliva.

—Goten y Pares me invitaron a cenar esta noche. —Suspiró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

* * *

><p>Perdió el aliento. Dejó de caminar, de pensar, de respirar. La gente pasó de ella en el pasillo de la escuela. El profesor de Biología, al cruzarla, la atisbó curioso, entrecerrando los ojos; el típico grupito de bravucones del tercer año se rió de ella; Alisha, caminando en su dirección, se detuvo justo delante de sus pies, una sonrisa libidinosa adornándola. ¿Estás hablando con él, cierto? Maldita Jinzo. ¿Fue eso lo que le susurró sin dejar de observarla?<p>

—¿Marron?

¿Ir con él? ¿Ir con él a un lugar donde estarían con otras personas, unas bien conocidas por ellos?

¿Romper la barrera de la desnudez e intimidad de los amantes, de las noches en soledad envueltos en la voluptuosidad de la unión de sus cuerpos, en pos de salir al exterior?

¿Romper la barrera, él con ella?

¿Con ella?

—¿Marron, estás ahí?

—... Sí.

—¿«Sí» estás ahí o ««sí»...?

—Me encantaría acompañarte.

Romper la barrera, entregarse al _significado_ que él decidiera imponer.

Marron no salía de su asombro. Esto era inmenso, un paso eterno hacia la salvación de los eternos pares en la desesperación.

* * *

><p>Colgó al concretar hora y lugar de encuentro con Marron. Luego, perdió la vista en el reloj. Aún no había hablado con Pan para arreglar esos mismos detalles de cara a la próxima batalla. ¿Qué hacer?<p>

«Después».

Pensar en Pan lo incomodaba. Era como si al hacerlo trajera a su mente cosas que no le hacían bien. ¡Genial! Estaba entrenando cada noche, con gran dedicación, con tanto esfuerzo, para una batalla que no deseaba tener.

No, se dijo después de pensarlo así.

Sí deseaba a la batalla.

El problema era la rival.

Mala espina, eso era. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mejor evadirlo, mejor mantener la alegría de la respuesta de Marron en alto y no pensar en nada ni nadie más.

Evadir a Pan, al gris, al mundo, siguiendo el camino de la cintura de Marron, blanca, dulce, manchada al igual que él.

* * *

><p>No más pizarrón. No perdió un segundo más con la clase; voló lejos de allí. Perdiendo el negro de sus ojos en la fastuosidad del azul del cielo que se dejaba atisbar por la ventana del aula, Pan se alejó, se desprendió del mundo.<p>

Quería dejar la universidad. Los estudios ya no le merecían interés. Si se sinceraba hasta el límite, los estudios, en realidad, jamás le habían importado.

Quería dejar de socializar, de caminar entre transeúntes vacuos, y refugiarse en su mundo. Encerrarse en su mundo, uno hecho a su medida por ella misma.

Encerrarse y no salir nunca más.

Sólo pensar, imaginar. Trunks frente a ella en la infinitud del horizonte, amenazante. Te ganaré, Pan. Pelea, vamos.

Los ojos insistentes, fijos. Pelea, Pan, pelea conmigo, niña.

Acércate a este mundo que tanto miedo te da.

Sé valiente.

No te reprimas.

Ocultándose tras las cabezas de sus compañeros, levantó la mano y pidió permiso para ir al baño. Al obtenerlo, corrió exageradamente.

Ya no quería estar ahí.

Había perdido todo interés por la realidad.

* * *

><p>Trunks parecía ser experto en todo: besos, caricias, danzas amatorias. Presumía inmensa sensualidad al respirar, parpadear y hablar. Todo en él era sensualidad, era uno con lo voluptuoso de su esencia. Quizá él no era consciente de ese encanto que lo diferenciaba del resto.<p>

Y sus ojos eran distintos.

Éstos eran misteriosos, no explícitos como el resto de su ser. No dejaban ver sensualidad; no dejaban ver nada. Sus ojos no miraban a cualquiera, Marron ya era capaz de comprenderlo.

En el ascensor, rumbo al departamento de Goten y Pares, no la miraron como a cualquiera. No había muros, velos de distracción, censura irracional: él la estaba mirando con todo lo que tenía. Con su alma, no con su mente, ni siquiera con su corazón. Lo que veía en el azul del contexto era el alma de Trunks totalmente desnuda.

Y resplandecía.

Y la asfixiaba.

Se acercó a ella cuando el ascensor llevaba sólo un piso subido. La besó en los labios lentamente, deteniendo la escena, hundiéndola en un momento mágico, tan mágico como incomprensible. Era irreal. ¿Por qué tenía un poder tan grande sobre ella? ¿Por qué la asfixiaba así? ¿Por qué la hacía desear tanto, al punto de inducirla a un estado de locura donde arrancarle los ojos era el camino a seguir?

¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?

—Me encantas.

¿Por qué volvía a decírselo? ¿Por qué insistía tanto con esa frase?

Porque era lo que él sentía.

Acarició sus mejillas, una mano a cada lado del rostro de su demonio. Despacio, se sonrieron. Él se aferró a su cintura, la levantó unos centímetros y la besó nuevamente. Y ya habían llegado al piso de Goten y Pares, pero permanecieron allí unos segundos más. Se soltaron, se acomodaron las ropas arrugadas por los roces y, antes de bajarse, él le dio un último beso.

—Gracias por venir conmigo.

—No hay de qué...

Esto, por más ínfimo que pareciera, era especial; ambos lo sabían. Estaban dando un paso gigantesco, siempre encerrados en la oscuridad, cada uno por su lado. Estaban reconociendo algo, que existían, que juntos lo hacían, que lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos tenía poder. Lo que estaba sucediendo tenía _significado_, era el _significado_ de su relación.

Salir al exterior, enfrentarlo.

Salir de la jaula.

Levantaron vuelo, lo hicieron al tomarse de la mano con naturalidad frente a la puerta que Pares, extrañamente, no había abierto para recibirlos directamente. Trunks, sin soltar a Marron, tocó el timbre. Fue Goten quien abrió, sonriente, satisfecho, orgulloso.

Sabía que para Trunks no era fácil. Había estado seis años con una mujer desquiciada en su apasionamiento, obsesionada con él, ajena a los tabúes y las prohibiciones. Había estado seis años con una mujer que lo había bebido hasta la última gota, y que al morir lo había dejado así, bebido, vacuo. En su forma idealista de ver las cosas, lo que se encontró al abrir la puerta era lo más sano que le había visto a su mejor amigo. Lo primero que observó fue la paz en sus ojos azules; lo segundo fue su mano entrelazada con la de Marron, quien, un paso atrás, escondía sus ojos detrás del hombro de su acompañante.

Rió.

—Hola, gente.

Trunks no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió. Apretó la mano de Marron, que al sentirlo pudo mirar a Goten al fin. Lo vio tan sonriente que terminó por contagiarse.

Qué situación extraña, se dijo la rubia. Se recordó junto a ellos cuando Pan y Bra aún no habían nacido, jugando como los niños que eran en la orilla de la isla donde descansaba Kame House. Ellos, los dos, siempre eran lindos con ella. Gratos recuerdos del pasado, de ese momento donde lo que estaba sucediendo era una lejanísima utopía.

Trunks avanzó; ella lo siguió. No sabía si soltarlo o no, por lo cual prefirió esperar a que él lo hiciera. No lo hizo hasta que se sentaron en la mesa, uno al lado del otro. Goten y Trunks conversaban sobre trivialidades, reían con esa complicidad que ella, en su vida, sólo les había visto a ellos. Su relación, desde afuera, resultaba la más entrañable. Pares apareció de pronto, besó ruidosamente a Trunks en la mejilla y, después, fue hacia ella, a quien besó de la misma manera, tomándola además de la mano.

—¡Qué gusto que hayan venido! Marron, ¿quieres ayudarme con los platos?

—Seguro.

Se levantó y fue tras ella. Palideció al verla voltear hacia Goten y notar cómo le guiñaba el ojo. No entendía absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>—Es tan linda —aseguró Goten, sentado frente a él en la mesa, donde las cajas de las pizzas estaban perfectamente alineadas, la especialidad de Pares.<p>

Trunks agachó la cabeza, sonriente aunque tímido. No respondió absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos; se contradecía segundo a segundo.

—Pillo, ¿ya pasó _algo_ entre ustedes? Tú sabes... —murmuró en su oído, apoyando el torso sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—¿Qué te importa? —respondió Trunks con el mismo tono.

—Lo han hecho, sí... —Risa malévola—. ¡Cuenta, pervertido! Y ahora que me acuerdo, ese día en el cumpleaños de tu mamá, tú te la llevaste... ¡Y después de la fiesta del otro día también! Mucha amabilidad, pero todo estaba fríamente calculado...

—Oh, me has descubierto... —masculló Trunks lleno de sarcasmo.

—Ah, Trunks... ¡Trunks! Yo también quedé con la cuenta pendiente, podrías contarme alguna cosita... ¡Algo pequeñito! Vamos, yo siempre te cuento todo.

—Hombre curioso. —Trunks se levantó y fue hacia el balcón. Una vez allí, prendió un cigarro. Goten lo acompañó y cerró la puerta de vidrio.

—Ahora sí, cuenta algo. ¡Vamos!

—Es suave. —Sonrisa. No pensaba decirle una palabra más.

—¡_Suave_! ¡Trunks, te odio! Es tan linda, parece un ángel... ¡Claro que es suave! Lo sé nomás mirarla.

—No la mires mucho, sino empezaré a mirar a Pares.

—Pares, cuando la miras, te imagina a mi lado.

—¡QUÉ ASCO!

—Mi venganza por no contarme nada. —Y el menor de los Son rió al último.

Se asesinaron con la mirada. Trunks se veía contento. A Goten, eso le bastaba.

* * *

><p>Pares acomodó los platos sobre la mesada. En éstos, estaban los cubiertos que bien sabía que Trunks y Goten, dos bestias cuando comían, no usarían para las pizzas.<p>

—Tú los llevas y yo me ocupo de la bebida y los vasos, ¿sí? —canturreó Pares evidentemente alegre. Cuando Marron asintió y se disponía a tomar las cosas, la detuvo—. Oye...

Se miraron. Pares sonreía tanto que la incomodaba.

—... ¿Sí?

Marron no sabía qué decir.

—Disculpa a Trunks, por favor —largó de repente, su gesto inmutable. Tomó su mano antes de continuar—. Él es muy reservado, le cuesta mucho hablar sobre ciertas cosas, pero ¿sabes? Me habló un poco de ustedes. —Al ver que la única respuesta de Marron era abrir lo más posible los ojos, la mujer continuó—. Me dijo que tú eres Alice Raven.

Silencio. Marron se agitó tanto que Pares lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

—¡Oh, no! No te avergüences, por favor. Me lo contó porque sabe que ni a Goten se lo diré. Él no lo sabe, ¿está bien? Tranquila, Marron. Simplemente te lo digo porque te admiro mucho, porque he pasado muy lindos momentos con Goten leyéndote... ¡Me encanta leerte! Eres muy talentosa. Trunks me lo contó porque sabe que te adoro.

Más silencio. Marron apenas atinaba a respirar y parpadear.

—Es que...

—¡Nada de vergüenza! Eres genial. ¡Te admiro demasiado!

—¿Y no crees que estoy...?

—¿Loca? —Risas. En el abrazo, Pares era la más cálida—. Quizá sí, pero pienso que es la locura lo que separa a un artista del resto de los mortales. ¿Sin locura, acaso un artista tendría algo para decir? No lo creo. No sé, es mi perspectiva. No es que sea una experta; es lo que siempre he pensado, ni más ni menos. —La miró a los ojos sin soltarla, confianzuda en un abrazo muy dulce, lleno de buenas intenciones—. Te admiro, Alice/Marron. Es un gusto «conocerte».

Marron sollozó, Pares la estrechó aún más fuerte.

—Muchas gracias...

Porque jamás en la vida le habían dicho algo así en vivo y en directo. Nunca había sentido tanta honestidad en palabras de ese _significado_. Agradeció emocionada a la primera en decírselo. Jamás olvidaría el detalle que Pares acababa de tener con ella.

Después de la emotividad, fueron a la sala. Pares se sentó junto a Goten y, frente a ellos, Trunks y Marron formaban, a sus ojos, una pareja de envidiable armonía. Rieron, Marron era tímida, más cuando estaba junto a Trunks, pero poco a poco logró integrarse a la clase de simbiosis que Pares y sus «dos maridos» tenían por naturaleza. Trunks la miraba de tanto en tanto. Marron, al terminar la cena, al sentarse en el sofá junto al balcón con los tres, al atisbar el vidrio que separaba al cielo nocturno del interior del departamento, sintió algo indescriptible, como un golpe seco en su pecho, un ardor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, que llegó hasta sus ojos, hasta su garganta, y la cegó con lágrimas que jamás cayeron, con nudos que detuvieron las palabras que nunca fueron dichas.

Era feliz.

Se dio cuenta de que podía _acostumbrarse_ a esa escena, a estar junto a Trunks compartiendo un momento con sus amigos, con cualquier persona. Se imaginó en una escena así en otra instancia, tomando una cerveza con Alisha y Trunks, almorzando con sus padres y Trunks...

Tomando un café bien oscuro y vacío de azúcar con Pan y Trunks.

Puso una mano en su pecho. ¿Por qué no? Giró hacia él y se lo preguntó con la mirada. ¿Por qué no, Trunks?

¿Por qué no acostumbrarnos a esto? ¿Por qué no volvernos parte del día a día del otro?

¿Por qué no amarnos, Trunks? ¿Es tan difícil amar? ¿Es tan imposible elegir hacia quién lanzar la flecha, en quién atar el hilo rojo del destino?

¿Es tan imposible darle el _significado_ que queramos a nuestros sentimientos?

Goten y Pares los dejaron solos con la excusa de lavar los platos. Antes, Goten le dijo a Trunks que pusiera algún disco, algo que él, sin dudarlo, hizo. Se puso de pie, fue hacia el estéreo y buscó entre la pila de compactos viejos.

—Punk, punk, punk... Y Pares escucha Miss Mimi. ¡Qué mezcla!

Marron rió desde el sofá. Observó cómo Trunks pasaba de disco en disco, concentrado, sus ojos absortos en cada producción que iba dejando atrás. Frenó en uno de tapa rojiza. Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa al darlo vuelta y leer algo en su contratapa.

—Sí, es este.

Lo colocó en el equipo y dio _play_. Se sentó junto a Marron y, sin importarle el que Goten y Pares pudieran verlos, la abrazó por la cintura y se relajó en el asiento.

—Es mi disco favorito de este grupo. Volvía loco a Goten para que lo dejara andar por horas cuando éramos adolescentes. Aquí está mi tema favorito de ellos. Es el tercero.

Escucharon las dos primeras canciones en silencio, ambos dejándose llevar por la música. Goten y Pares no daban señales de vida. Estaban tan relajados que nada, ni el sinsentido, ni el gris, ni la desesperación, parecían importar.

—Ahí está —exclamó Trunks al escuchar los primeros acordes de su canción favorita.

Marron se sintió tan bien, tan cómoda, que dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Trunks. Cerró los ojos: ese era el momento de oro, el de mayor _significado_ de su vida. Él lo intensificó al estrecharla contra él.

Cada momento perfecto era superado por el anterior, mas éste logró destacar más que ninguno.

A ella también le encantaba la canción.

—Recuerdo escucharla en el canal de música cuando era pequeña —comentó Marron—. Me gustaba mucho, era la única que realmente me gustaba de ellos.

—Es la más melancólica de todas sus canciones. Quizá, es por eso que nos gusta.

—La letra es muy...

—Muy sentida.

—Dice cosas que entiendo.

—Yo también las entiendo.

—Es una gran canción.

Y cantaron en susurros. En el coro, cantaron un poco más fuerte. Trunks escabulló la mano que aferraba a la musa por su nuca y la hizo llegar a su mejilla, que acarició lentamente. No se miraban, no aún. Marron rió, casi como si la caricia le diera cosquillas. Él jamás la sintió más feliz a su lado.

Sí, él también lo sentía: podía _acostumbrarse_ a eso.

Podía pasar tiempo con ella.

Podía ser feliz junto a ella.

Para siempre.

En medio del último coro, se miraron. La desnudez de sus almas resplandeció en el azul y el celeste.

—«Sólo quiero irme...».

—«Bien lejos de aquí...».

Se besaron sin ya poder soportarlo, despacio, sin apremios, entregados a la boca del otro. Fue el beso perfecto. Goten y Pares, asomados desde la cocina, silenciosos, tuvieron que taparse la boca el uno al otro para no interrumpirlos con sus risas cargadas de satisfacción.

Todo cuanto estaba sucediendo era prometedor. El camino estaba más iluminado que nunca.

Ninguno de los cuatro, sin embargo, ni los dos amigos felices ni los pares en la desesperación, sospechaban cuál era el verdadero _significado _de la escena. Un preludio, uno a algo que no sería bueno, no para Trunks, no para Marron. No para Pan.

* * *

><p>Sentados frente al otro, los árboles censurando todo lo que no se relacionaba con ellos, se besaron hasta que el calor, inevitable, se dibujó en sus pieles. Oob se detuvo: si seguía, nada iba a importarle. Era respetuoso, mas también era un hombre, uno apasionado por esa mujer, uno impetuoso cuando grandes sentimientos lo llenaban.<p>

Como en ese momento.

Se separó de ella abruptamente, quien al verlo levantarse y alejarse varios pasos, respiración agitada, rostro enrojecido, luchó inútilmente por regular su respiración. Pan empezaba a entender que su cuerpo era capaz de sentir esa clase de sensaciones, que podía apasionarse, que lograba excitarse y desear ir cada vez más allá, con cada vez menos ropa, más adherida a la piel de su pareja. Entendió muchas de las sensaciones que la taparon, ese calor extraño fluyendo por su cuerpo, esas extrañas puntadas en la parte baja de su vientre. Su cuerpo anhelaba a Oob.

No sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportarlo.

—O-Oob... —susurró sin moverse del suelo, su respiración levemente recuperada.

—Así es mejor. Por hoy, no más...

—Discúlpame.

El muchacho palideció al escuchar esa palabra de Pan. Volteó hacia ella, anonadado.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? —Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella, que no se levantaba ni daba señales de hacerlo pronto.

—Siento que estoy comportándome como una histérica contigo. ¡Y ya sabes! Eso no me gusta... Odio a las mujeres que juegan con los hombres, pienso que son estúpidas por hacerlo, porque si quieres a un chico, no juegas con él. ¿No crees? Odio, odio, odio a las histéricas...

Su hablar era acelerado, sofocado, nervioso. Oob ya no tenía palabras para describir lo que Pan le hacía sentir.

Cada segundo humillaba al anterior: Pan no paraba de perfeccionarse frente a sus ojos.

Tomó su mano delicadamente, animándola a ponerse de pie.

—Están equivocadas, pienso exactamente igual que tú. Es interesante lo que dices, Pan. —Finalmente de pie, la luna única testigo de lo que sucedía entre ellos, se soltaron—. No te creo así, no eres histérica... Estás confundida, eso es todo. Y hasta que esa confusión se te vaya, te respetaré más que nadie.

Y ella sonrió, humillando con su perfección a la mismísima luna.

—Gracias.

Pero la culpa borró la sonrisa en lo que tarda el pasar de un segundo. Pan salió volando hacia su casa sin Oob, conteniendo las lágrimas. Sí era histérica. Y sentía una culpa subyugante por serlo, por no amarlo como él lo hacía, por no sentir lo mismo, por no lograr convencerse por completo de lo que entre ellos sucedía. Culpa por las reacciones pasionales de su cuerpo; por el frío que en su pecho, a pesar de ello, imperaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no era más sencillo manejar esa clase de situaciones con los hombres? ¿Por qué tenía que costarle tanto?

A la mañana siguiente, después de entrenar, llamó a Marron. Le dijo de verla esa misma tarde, pero la rubia tuvo que negarse: apenas podré mañana por la tarde, discúlpame. ¡No, Marron, discúlpame tú a mí si es que interrumpí algo! No te preocupes, Pan. Mañana puedes venir a mi casa. Alrededor de las siete está perfecto.

Y al otro lado de la línea, junto a Marron sin que Pan lo supiera, Trunks repasaba la frase que Susu le había incrustado en lo más íntimo de su perversión a partir de escuchar el nombre de la muchachita de boca de su par. Ese nombre era el principio, últimamente, del disparo de su inconsciente. Cuatro manos sobre tus párpados, y ellas estarían juntas.

Y él no sería capaz de verse a solas junto a ellas.

Pero lo pensó. Lo deseó aun cuando no se permitió admitirlo sino en su corazón.

—¿Te llevas muy bien con ella, verdad?

—Sí. Pan es una gran persona. Es muy buena, eso es lo que más la caracteriza. Es muy lindo compartir charlas con ella.

—Sí, es buena.

Pero continuaba experimentando incomodes al pensar en ella. ¿Desde cuándo? Desde que la vi bailando junto a Marron en la sala de Goten, se dijo.

Desde que Susu susurró esa barbaridad en mi oído.

¿O fue antes?

Desde que un calor le trepaba por la piel, originado en su interior, al pensar en ellas. Sí, en ellas, esas dos mujeres que se había topado al llegar a la fiesta de Goten, la amante con la que compartía la desesperación y la niña con la que lo habían involucrado falsamente. Sonrojadas, ante él. No había dicho ni una sola mentira en la entrevista de Donna Star: veía a Pan como a una prima, una hermana, una sobrina. Pero cuando Pan estaba junto a Marron, veía un ser nuevo, el _yīnyáng_. Le recordaban a algo, a alguien, a Isabelle, no porque juntas la formaran a ella; juntas lo formaban a él. El Trunks presente y el Trunks pasado personificado, respectivamente, por Marron y Pan. Recordaba a Isabelle porque las miraba desde su punto.

Era él, sin desearlo, quien se recordaba a Isabelle.

Y no se daba cuenta, pero el recuerdo le era de lo más sugestivo. Mirar desde el punto donde Isabelle solía mirarlo era lo que ocasionaba el calor.

Musas, y él el artista.

Musas, perfectas, listas para ser bebidas, las dos.

_Entendía_, a partir de Pan y Marron, la locura de Isabelle. Y no quería entenderla.

No quería.

Besó a Marron en los labios. ¿Por qué tenía que desfigurar la perfección que lo unía a ella al pensar en alguien más que nada tenía que ver con ellos y su demencia compartida? Estaban en la cocina, mas no tardaron en llegar al cuarto de su departamento del Distrito 3. La llevó a la cama, le quitó la ropa bruscamente. No más análisis. La veintena de ojos imperfectos susurraba locuras en sus oídos.

Quieres saber, quieres entender. Esto era lo que yo sentía por ti.

No pienses; siente. Siéntelas y me sentirás a mí.

Me sentirás a mí y a ti, al Trunks que eres y al que te gustaría ser.

Serás quien quieres ser. No te reprimas más.

¡Siente, Trunks! Quieres sentir, quieres anular tu razón y entregarte a la libertad de las sensaciones.

Entrégate, Trunks. Ya no pienses.

Siente, nada más, nadie más. Siente como siempre te dije que lo hicieras, de la forma exacta, sin grises más que el entorno.

Siente.

Así te salvarás.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Ya te vas?! ¡Con los tres kilos de helado que compré, Pan! ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Dave no me ha llamado en toda la semana y tú me dejas sola! ¡Malvada!<p>

Bra la increpó en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. No se corría, no quería dejarla ir. Y Pan se moría por partir. Estar con Bra era muy extraño últimamente: cada vez le contaba menos cosas, se mostraba más taciturna, silenciosa, que siempre. Además poco iba a verla debido a la cercanía de la batalla. Siendo domingo, sólo faltaban seis días: el próximo sábado se vería frente a Trunks.

Faltaba demasiado poco.

—¡Debo entrenar! —chilló un poco más histérica de lo debido—. ¡Vamos, Bra! Luego te llamo y estaré contigo toda la semana. ¡Lo de Dave no es tan grave, lo prometo! Mañana llamará, te lo juro.

Qué mala amiga se sintió. De nada sirvió el puchero de Bra; se fue volando, literalmente. No quería estar ahí, no quería estar en ninguna parte más que encerrada en su cuarto de sangre saiyan. Sin embargo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, era menester para expulsar la densidad que se agolpaba en su pecho y provocaba la tensión constante que la embargaba. Llegó al departamento de Marron, el único lugar donde sería capaz de hablar, pasada las siete de la tarde, exactamente una hora después de que Trunks la dejara allá luego de un nuevo fin de semana de intimidad. Marron la recibió un tanto cansada, aunque se veía de excelente humor. Una vez estuvieron como veces anteriores, las dos sentadas en el sofá anaranjado que tanto remitía a Gokuh y Krilin, los amores de sus vidas, Pan comenzó a desahogarse de absolutamente todo:

—Me... me tocó, me acarició, me dijo que confiara en él... ¡Y me da tanto miedo, Marron! Me da pánico: no sirvo para esto, ¿entiendes? ¡No sé nada de estas cosas! ¡Siento que voy a estallar cada vez que estoy con él! Estoy enloqueciendo: me hace sentir cosas tan extrañas...

Marron tomó su mano para calmarla. La fuerza que ejerció sobre su piel dotó a Pan de una inmensa calidez. La adoraba, eso sentía. Marron le inspiraba la confianza más ciega, un tipo de amistad seria, tierna y madura, todo al mismo tiempo.

Por eso elegía contarle sus cosas a ella y no a Bra.

Con Marron, de repente, se sentía mucho más identificada.

La apretó también, claro que no con mucha fuerza. No quería lastimarla.

Marron le inspiraba el más dulce amor.

—Tranquila —profirió, calma, la rubia—. Pan, Oob no puede ser más atento contigo. Sé que no estás muy acostumbrada al trato con los hombres, que te son, de alguna forma, _indiferentes_, que pelear es lo tuyo y que en eso te encierras, pero es como te dije la otra vez: debes relajarte, confiar en él como te dice que lo hagas.

—¡Es que...! —Bruta para con todo, se aferró a Marron y dio libre albedrío a un exagerado temblor. Estaba superada por todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y el pecho—. ¡Me siento tan histérica! No siento lo que él siente por mí...

Marron acarició su cabello, lo peinó delicadamente con sus dedos, justo como Trunks siempre hacía con ella. Cuántas veces, al despertar, había sentido sus dedos deslizándose por sus hebras doradas. Cuánto amor le inspiraba despertar de esa forma. Pensó lo que Pan le dijo y se sintió ciertamente identificada.

«Quizá, si Trunks supiera lo que yo siento, él sentiría lo que Pan siente».

Sonrió, la boca formando la melancolía.

«No puedo imaginármelo».

Desgraciadamente, así era.

—Entonces frena un poco a Oob, Pan —le aconsejó—. Si no estás segura, lo cual no es malo, al contrario, sería mejor que lo hablaras con él. Dile que estás muy confundida. Quizá él, en su alegría por pasar momentos contigo, no lo nota. Si se lo dices, él lo entenderá.

—¡Es que me cuesta tanto decirle lo que me pasa! Sólo puedo decirlo sin filtro cuando quien está frente a mí eres tú.

Las palabras provocaron sonrojo y emoción en Marron. Qué dulce era Pan, qué auténtica le parecía. Sintió amor genuino por la muchachita.

—Cuando no puedo decirle algo a alguien, miro el piso, el paisaje, el techo; miro otra cosa. Cuando miramos a las personas a los ojos y éstas tienen tanto _significado_ en su interior, es muy complicado dejarnos llevar y admitir lo que nos pasa. Si te ayuda, hazlo, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré —dijo la de ojos negros en respuesta, no muy convencida—. No es que no me guste que me acaricie... ¡Lo hace de una forma tan...!

—Eso es porque te atrae.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Marron nunca detuvo sus manos. Continuó peinando el corto y suave cabello negro.

—Pero el amor y el deseo no son lo mismo, Pan. Nunca olvides eso. —La voz de la hija de Krilin se ensombreció de un segundo al otro—. A veces van de la mano, a veces no. Pero no son lo mismo: puedes, tranquilamente, desear sin amar. Si él, además de desearte como seguro lo hace según lo que me dices, te ama, y si tú sientes un deseo más físico por él... Por favor, linda: cuídate mucho. No sufras, no lo hagas sufrir. Tómate tu tiempo. Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo.

Las mismas palabras que Oob le había dicho. Sonrió ante Marron, feliz, satisfecha.

—Discúlpame por molestarte tanto últimamente.

—Si a ti te sirve, por mí está bien. No me molestas, al contrario: es lindo compartir algo de lo que mi padre y tu abuelo tienen contigo.

—Es como si la sangre corriera, ¿no? ¡Me gusta pensarlo así!

Qué emotivas eran para con esos hombres, al descubrirlo rieron un minuto entero. Pan era bastante inmadura, mas sus sentimientos y bondad eran incalculables en su inmensidad. Todo minuto con ella valía la pena.

Pero no sabían, aún no lo hacían.

Miss Mimi llenó el aire con su música pop. Era el móvil de Pan. Lo atendió rápidamente, sin siquiera mirar quién era en pantalla.

—¡Trunks! —gritó. El rojo se apoderó de su rostro, del de ella y del de Marron. Ni una ni otra lo notó en su acompañante—. ¿Arreglar lugar para la pelea...? ¿Se te ocurrió uno? ¿Cuál? ¡Ah! —La sonrisa de Pan fue tan explícita que Marron terminó por contagiarse, ahora sí observando a su invitada—. ¡Me encanta, sí! ¡Ese lugar es el mejor lugar! De acuerdo. ¿Al mediodía? ¡Claro! ¡Un poco después, por el sol! —Risas—. ¡Perfecto! Mu-muchas gracias, Trunks... ¿Si estoy con tu hermana? —Claro que sabía que no estaba con ella, mas él le preguntó eso. Marron rió un tanto avergonzada al oír decir a Pan aquello—. ¡No! Estoy con Marron. ¿Un saludo? ¡Claro! —Pan observó a la rubia—. Trunks te manda un saludo.

—Yo también a él...

—¡Te manda un saludo también! —repitió la muchachita—. ¡De acuerdo, nos vemos!

Poco a poco, el cuadro empezaba a retorcerse, ávido de colores, cada vez menos gris.

Cada vez más rojo, más peligroso.

Y ellas, formando una amistad dulce y genuina la una con la otra, inocentes, no sabían nada.

* * *

><p>Colgó. Dejó caer la mano que sostenía el móvil a un lado de su cuerpo, la otra mano en el bolsillo del sencillo pantalón de algodón que llevaba. Estaba listo para ir a entrenar con su padre, estaba listo en lo que respecta a la ropa.<p>

Pero no quería ir.

Quería quedarse allí, en su taller de pintura, en el lugar exacto donde estaba parado. Estaba frente al atril donde lo esperaba el cuadro de la musa dorada a la mitad. Observó la cintura: era demasiado fina, se veía enferma, no era fiel a la de Marron. La figura humana no era exactamente su especialidad y se notaba desde su perspectiva, pero quería intentarlo, quería que ella quedara perfecta.

Tan perfecta como era a sus ojos.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Giró sobre su eje hacia la pared prohibida, donde la veintena de cuadros de ojos imperfectos lo observó con la misma vacuidad de siempre.

—Déjame —susurró—, ya basta de todo esto...

Iba a quemar esos cuadros. Iba a destrozarlos y a hacerlos arder en la crudeza del fuego. Lo haría, sí, lo haría en cuanto Marron y él se permitieran empezar algo serio. Nada más anhelaba en la vida.

Quemar esos cuadros que nada más que locuras significaban y dejarla, al fin, ir.

Lejos, muy lejos de él.

_Siente, Trunks. Quieres sentir, no pensar, no razonar. Siente y que no te importe nada más._

—Como si se pudiera tener una vida tan fácil, tan entregada al alma y tan distanciada del entorno que nos encierra. No es posible, no en este mundo, no bajo estas reglas.

_¿Pero te encantaría, no? Sentir, no pensar, no nada más que vivir tus emociones con la máxima intensidad._

—Lejos del gris...

_¡Hazlo! Como siempre lo quisiste, vive la vida como deseas vivirla: sintiendo. Nada de traje, oficina, negocios, números. Tú, tu talento y nadie más. Tú y tu musa, tus musas, tu arte._

_Nada más necesitas._

—Por desgracia, no puedo entregarme así.

«Y eso fue lo que siempre quiso Isa, que me entregara y que ya nada más importara...».

No podía abandonarse al viento de los sentires. Tenía que seguir girando, cual tuerca, hasta entender que era ése, al parecer, el verdadero camino.

Y encontrar en Marron, «en Marron y en nadie más», el consuelo, el color.

La salvación.

* * *

><p>—¡Nos vemos, Marron! —Abrazó y besó en la mejilla a la rubia, ambas bajo el dintel de la puerta del edificio del Distrito 7—. ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Y qué rico estaba ese café!<p>

—Lo compré especialmente para ti. Como yo no tomo café, pensé en comprar uno bien rico para cuando vinieras... Mi amiga Alisha me recomendó esa marca.

—¡Está genial! ¡Gracias por ese gesto!

—Nos vemos. Después cuéntame qué tal Oob.

—¡Por supuesto!

Y se separaron, una hacia adentro, la otra hacia afuera. Se separaron y, cuando se vieron solas en sus mentes, en sus corazones, dejaron que sus almas invocaran a la misma persona. Pan pensó en la batalla, pensó en cualquier cosa menos Oob; Marron en la relación que, contra todo pronóstico, no paraba de afianzarse.

Pensaron en lo mismo con intensidad distinta, pero hermana de la otra.

Qué distintas serían, pronto, las cosas.

* * *

><p>La semana fue pura inercia. Entrenamientos con su padre, negocios, reuniones, papeles en el trabajo. La semana fue tan tortuosa como siempre, tan vacía, tan desprovista de <em>significado<em>. Estaba harto de todo, mas lo soportaba; había un consuelo al final del camino.

El consuelo más perfecto.

El viernes, al obtener la libertad, fue al departamento de Marron. Lo hicieron una y otra vez, se entregaron al deseo admitido y el amor no tan admitido, unidos, sin dudas. La relación no tenía freno: no paraba de avanzar. El problema era hacia dónde se suponía que avanzaba; ni uno ni otro pensó en ello, por lo menos no en detalle.

Sentir, no pensar, no razonar nada de lo que sucedía en torno a ellos. Esa era la respuesta, el camino fácil, la entrega al _significado_ del otro.

No pedían ni querían nada más que eso, la unión de sus cuerpos capaz de consolar y curar, salvar, a sus almas.

Temprano en la mañana del sábado, Trunks abandonó la cama de Marron, se vistió en silencio y se despidió de ella. La despertó con suavidad detallada.

—Linda, ya me voy —le susurró entre besos depositados en todos los lugares posibles de su rostro.

Marron abrió ligeramente los ojos, despacio. Su sueño se veía mucho más pesado de lo que era por lo general. Al observarlo, sonrió y suspiró. Era perfecta.

Trunks se lo había dicho la noche anterior: mañana me iré bien temprano. Debo prepararme para la pelea, que será después del mediodía. No sé cuántas horas dure, pero en cuanto termine, prometo venir a verte. Espérame aquí, ¿sí? Cualquier impedimento, prometo avisarte.

Espérame. Cuando vuelva, tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo. Tengo mucho para decirte.

Duerme. Nos vemos, supongo que por la noche, no lo sé.

Te quiero, Marron.

—Yo también...

Los ojos de ambos eran un espejo, lo eran más que nunca: ambos pares de ojos brillaban, resplandecían. Sentían lo mismo. Ambos pares de ojos exhibían ante el otro el amor más explícito, puro pese a la impureza de sus manchas obtenidas en el camino.

Ambos pares ignoraban, en su súplica de idealismo compartido, todo lo que estaban a punto de vivir.

Fue a la casa de sus padres e hizo un pequeño precalentamiento con Vegeta. Al cabo de dos horas de ejercicios de estiramiento y meditación, de permanecer transformado en Súper Saiyan para practicar el autocontrol, supo que era hora de irse.

—Bueno, ya me voy. —Trunks se levantó del piso y se movilizó hacia la puerta.

Estaba listo.

Vegeta, cruzado de brazos detrás de él, de espaldas a él, rió.

—No te humilles demasiado a ti mismo.

Trunks rió idéntico a su padre. Se parecían más de lo que cualquiera de los dos era capaz de reconocer.

—He entrenado muchísimo, he meditado muchísimo, he trabajado a fondo mi autocontrol. No creas que me dejaré perder.

—Eso espero, mocoso.

Voltearon hacia el otro, detenidos en puntos opuestos de la cámara de gravedad. La media sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros calcados con perfecta sincronía y fidelidad.

—Confía en mí, papá.

Y se dieron la espalda de nuevo, definitivamente. Eran tan idénticos que no soportaban la compañía del otro, pese al respeto, pese al amor que sentían en lo más recóndito de sus corazones, uno prácticamente imposibilitado de exteriorizar sentimientos tan profundos; el otro anulado por la locura que _ella_ había sellado con fuego sobre su sentir sobre todo y todos.

* * *

><p>Suspiró mirando sus propios ojos a través del espejo de su cuarto. Había llegado la hora. Los nervios la atravesaban como poderosos meteoritos. Ya no podía más. Salió del cuarto ataviada con el clásico traje naranja holgado, idéntico al de su abuelo, una musculosa azul marino por debajo y unas livianas botas negras, más muñequeras oscuras. Tragó saliva al toparse con sus padres, sus abuelos y Oob en la sala. Gohan se puso de pie, la abrazó y le sonrió, como siempre, paternal, lejano, cercano.<p>

Lo amaba, pero no lo entendía en absoluto.

—Cuídate mucho, hija.

Lo amaba, pero no soportaba no compartir las batallas con él; no toleraba que él, su propio padre, no sintiera la pasión que ella sentía. Y que fuera tan poderoso, que tuviera todo el talento que ella codiciaba.

La pasión había nacido en la persona equivocada.

Luego, su madre la llenó de calor con un abrazo.

La amaba, pero no toleraba lo entregada al gris que le parecía. Videl no tenía un potencial saiyan aun cuando sí apreciaba las artes marciales, cosa que quizá hacía más que el propio Gohan. Videl había olvidado todo a partir de su nacimiento.

Y eso no podía perdonárselo.

El calor era reconfortante, pero momentáneo, brindado por el amor, enfriado por ese desapego natural que le brotaba a la hija cada vez que se encontraba en esa instancia con la madre.

No se identificaba con ninguno de los dos.

Los amaba, mas no percibía un nexo lo suficientemente fuerte con ellos.

Su abuela la besó. De ella no tenía quejas: toda la vida la había mimado y le había dado el ánimo que, por algún motivo, ni su padre ni su tío habían recibido. ¿Por qué? La miró a los ojos, se lo preguntó con la mirada. Eran idénticas, una joven, la otra mayor; eran un espejo.

—Pan, mi amor, me recuerdas demasiado a mí.

Ese era el porqué.

Pan era, para Chichi, la extensión de mil sueños. Era libre y le merecía su total admiración.

Y era recíproco.

Oob, disimulando que jamás se habían besado, que sus cuerpos nunca se habían rozado entre los árboles de la inmensidad de Paoz, estrechó suavemente su mano.

—Sé que ganarás.

—Tonto...

Sabía que mentía. En caso de no hacerlo, sabía que el amor lo estaba cegando.

No sería tan sencillo.

Finalmente, la luz de sus ojos, la persona que llenaba de _significado_ su vida. Gokuh sólo apoyó las manos en sus hombros y asintió lentamente, su sonrisa simbolizando absolutamente todo. No dijo ni una palabra; ese gesto bastó. Pan lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Con él sí sentía un nexo, y no uno cualquiera. Era _el_ nexo, el más determinante de su vida.

Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—Te quiero —le susurró.

A él y a nadie más.

Unas palmadas en su espalda y pudo retirarse. Habían fijado el combate en Gizard Wasteland, aquella área donde alguna vez, un joven Gokuh había combatido con quien ese día terminaría convirtiéndose en su rival para toda la vida: Vegeta. Su primera batalla, donde Gokuh lograra la victoria junto con Krilin, Gohan y Yajirobe. Pelearían ahí porque era ese lugar el indicado para que dos descendientes de los únicos saiyan de sangre pura vivos retomaran lo que sus naturalezas reclamaban: rivalidad.

Era un escenario demasiado adecuado.

Sería digno de todo lo que sucedería.

* * *

><p>Después de despedirse de su padre, fue a su antiguo cuarto, se duchó y adoptó la ropa indicada para la batalla. Con un pantalón negro, holgado, una playera del mismo color sin ninguna inscripción, unas botas oscuras como las que usaba desde niño, el mismo diseño siempre con él, un cinturón anaranjado y muñequeras idénticas, estuvo listo. Caminó hacia el cuarto de su hermana, que lo besó mil veces antes de dejarlo ir. No lastimes a mi Pan, ¡si lo haces te mataré! Te quiero, hermanito; siempre las mismas palabras, igual de sentidas, igual de significativas para ella, para él. La besó una sola vez. Bra era su maldita debilidad.<p>

Caminó por el pasillo rumbo al patio trasero, de donde levantaría vuelo hacia Gizard Wasteland. En la puerta de atrás, Bulma lo esperaba, radiante en una sonrisa llena de amor.

—Guapísimo. —Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y besó su mejilla derecha hasta cansarse—. Cuídate, hijo. Sé que ganarás.

Su madre aflojó el abrazo y lo llenó con el azul de sus ojos, el que él había heredado, la raíz misma de ese color del que Isabelle no se cansaba de parlotear. El _significado_, las pupilas, el mar rodeando lo más profundo de tu alma... Disparates, todos nacidos en los ojos de su madre, los primeros ojos, los que él debiera mirar más profundo, los que él nunca miraba directamente. No podía sincerarse con su madre, no lo conseguía por más que lo intentaba. No había nexo entre ella y él.

Ella no inspiraba lo suficiente en lo más inaccesible de su alma.

No podía mirarla, no como había mirado a Isabelle, no como intentaba mirar a Marron en pos de un futuro ideal, irreal.

No podía mirarla como un hijo mira a su madre. No le salía.

No sabía exactamente por qué, mas así era.

—Perdóname. —Sonrisa resignada en los labios de su madre, una que Bulma Brief sólo se permitía esbozar ante su hijo—. Sé que yo no... a ti...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Así fueron las cosas.

—Cuando Bra termine la universidad, ella..., la empresa...

—Lo sé.

—Tendrás más tiempo.

—No el suficiente. Lo sabes, lo presientes desde siempre.

Era increíble: sin terminar las frases, se hacían entender. Madre e hijo no necesitaban demasiadas palabras para decirse las cosas; el problema era el rencor que había por debajo de las palabras de él, era la culpa que había por debajo de las palabras de ella. Ninguno podía borrar esas manchas de la historia de su vínculo de sangre. Eran eternas.

Con esos sentimientos a cuestas, las miradas no fluían. Ella no lograba ver más allá; él no lograba mostrar más allá.

Se repelían, sin desearlo, el uno al otro. Se evadían, más bien.

No soportaban lo que el otro tenía al fondo de la pupila negra rodeada por el azul, idéntica, imposiblemente diferenciada de la otra.

Sonrisa ampliada por sus palabras, las de su hijo. Bulma no replicaba: comprendía lo poco que él le decía, lo poderoso aun cuando mínimo.

Bulma sabía que ella estaba en falta. Siempre lo había sabido. Y él jamás se lo había explicado, no se lo había hecho entender con los ojos. Era algo en su tono, en la forma en que pronunciaba las palabras. La voz, después de los ojos, es la que más verdades delata, por más que las verdades no tengan forma de palabras que expliquen lo que se siente.

La voz fluctúa, da evidencias cuando los ojos no logran darlas.

La voz, esa voz masculina, amargada, dulce, parecida y distinta a la de Vegeta, era lo que delataba a Trunks delante de Bulma.

—Era joven, ¿sabes? —dijo ella—. Tenía exactamente tu edad, pero mi espíritu era eternamente joven.

—Lo sé.

—Hice lo mejor que pude.

—Sé que así fue, mamá. —Ella suspiró al escucharlo decir la palabra más sagrada. Amaba escuchar esa palabra de Trunks, era quizá lo que más amaba de él, que la llamara así, que le recordara que él la había convertido en ello hacía 33 años—. Ya pasó.

—No, no pasó...

—Sí pasó.

—Sigues extrañando a Isa, sigues necesitando eso que ella te daba, eso que yo nunca te di.

Protección.

Se miraron de nuevo, apretados el uno al otro. Él sonrió, amargamente, resignadamente.

—Ya pasó. —Se soltó de ella. No lo hizo de forma abrupta; fue delicado en cada movimiento—. Te quiero, mamá.

A pesar de todo, él estaba orgulloso de ella. Era una mujer admirable, resplandeciente, llena de virtudes y defectos que lo único que hacían era embellecerla. Era imperfectamente perfecta. Él estaba orgulloso de ella, de quien era.

Pero en su fuero interior nunca se permitiría mirarla de más.

Bajó la mirada. Ella lo soltó también.

—Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Sí.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Lo sé.

—Hasta luego, Trunks.

Y él se fue. No giró hacia ella ni un momento. Esa era la relación que tenían, rara, particular, llena de amor y vacía de sinceridad ocular. Esa era la relación que, torpemente, construyeron alrededor de sus vidas, desde el día en que él la hizo madre y ella lo hizo hijo.

Lo vio levantar vuelo en el jardín trasero, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos, sonriente. En su afán de hacerlo feliz, de darle todo lo que a ella le habían dado sus padres, la más explícita libertad, lo había atrapado. Dándole libertad lo había descuidado.

Dándole libertad no se la había dado.

Él la necesitaba, pero ella no entendía nada, estaba atrapada entre la inaccesibilidad aún impenetrable de su marido y las demandas de su pequeño hijo. Ella no había sabido medir. Se había esforzado mucho y no todo había salido como, quizá, debía.

Y los esfuerzos, a veces, no alcanzan.

Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo. Él era su hijo y era tan, quizá más inteligente, que ella. Ambos entendían qué había fallado entre ellos.

Trunks necesitaba un poco más de cobijo.

Y ella no se lo había dado, no en la medida en que él lo necesitaba.

Y él terminó por encontrarlo en Isabelle, a quien le dio lo que nunca pudo darle a su madre: la mirada más honesta, lo más crudo y puro de su ser. Su amor.

E Isabelle había muerto.

Trunks ya no tenía a quién darle todo lo que transmitía a través de las fotos. Eso generaba esa angustia en ella, ese perpetuo dolor en el pecho cuando lo miraba a los ojos. No sabía cómo ayudarlo.

No podía hacerlo.

No había manera, método, derecho.

No había nada.

* * *

><p>Ojos cerrados, apretados lo más posible. Sentada en el piso, intentó entregarse al paisaje al observarlo. Basta de apretar los párpados, de hacer fuerza en ellos para nada. No podía bajar los nervios que la subyugaban. Estaba aterrada, ansiosa, feliz.<p>

Feliz, por él.

Feliz por verlo a él.

Feliz por la flor que estaba a punto de llegar a su instante de plenitud.

Y no era por quien se suponía que debía ser.

No pensó en Oob. No pensó, de hecho, en nadie. Lo único que llenaba su mente, su pecho, su alma pura, era Trunks. Imaginaba la batalla, ensayaba cada escena, lo imaginaba transformado, los rayos eléctricos de tanto poder, en Segunda Fase de Súper Saiyan, en torno a su cuerpo. Sus ojos, turquesas, sobrecargados, eyectados.

Poder, el más indescriptible poder.

Observó las montañas de Gizard Wasteland. El silencio era sepulcral, así como la fastuosidad de lo que sus ojos le dejaban ver. Imaginó a su abuelo y a Vegeta, los imaginó como una niña inspirada, en tanto detalle que juró verlos, a uno lanzando un Kame Hame Ha, al otro un Garik Hó, energías azules y violáceas, una contra la otra. Cuánta magnificencia.

Cuánta perfección.

Tanto se dejó llevar por la imagen, tanto los vio, alimentada por las leyendas que había escuchado durante toda su vida, que cuando Trunks llegó, ella volaba. No estaba allí; estaba en un sueño.

_El _sueño.

Él aterrizó frente a ella, a unos dos metros de distancia. Pan tardó por lo menos cinco segundos en notarlo. Al hacerlo, gritó.

—¡TRUNKS! —Se llevó una mano a su pecho, sofocada, impresionada. ¿Sonrojada? —. Ay, no me di cuenta cuándo llegaste, yo... ¡Yo...!

El hijo de Vegeta largó una carcajada.

—¡Tranquila! No pasa nada. Estabas un poco en las nubes, pero bueno, entiendo que quizá estés un poco nerviosa, más después de las advertencias que supongo también te habrán hecho.

El rojo de Pan se mantuvo, no por el mismo motivo que antes. Continuó así no por la vergüenza de que la atraparan in fraganti en uno de sus comas fantasiosos; el rojo fue producto de a lo que él acababa hacer mención.

—A-advertencias...

—Sí, toda esa parafernalia de la «atracción saiyan». Tú sabes: tenemos un instinto que no conocemos, el cortejo era durante las batallas, blablablá.

Trunks se veía confiado, relajado, en confianza. Sacaba a relucir su humor antipático, el que empleaba con Bra y con Goten. Parecía soberbio si bien sabía que no lo era. Era el humor particular que tenía. Que tomara el tema tan a la ligera le provocó dos sentires: por un lado, se alegró de que pensara igual que ella; por el otro, se decepcionó.

¿Por qué se decepcionaba?

El rojo nunca se fue.

—Sí, fue... _molesto_ escucharlo.

—Lo imagino. Digo, ¡ni que fuéramos incapaces de pensar! Me niego a creer en algo tan traído de los pelos. Me parece demasiado... no sé, es demasiado extraño. Y no lo creo, Pan. —Sonrió ampliamente. No la miraba a ella; miraba el cielo—. De todas formas, he entrenado el autocontrol. Ante todo, estamos aquí porque tú necesitas pelear con alguien y yo deseo ayudarte. —La miró por fin—. Espero poder hacerlo.

Pan sintió unas manos en torno a su cuello, apretando, asfixiándola. Trunks depositó en ella la misma mirada de la fiesta de Goten, de la del pasillo de la casa de Bra. Era la misma mirada, calcada a las anteriores, era ese ¿por qué me miras? Porque eres adorable.

Eres adorable...

Lo era. Ser adorable era depositarse para siempre en su zona de confort. La eterna niña Pan, entregada a un mundo de sueños, donde no había responsabilidades, donde todo se remitía a entrenar, a gozar por causa del amor que esto le provocaba. Era un mundo limitado a su amor por su cuarto de sangre saiyan.

Era negarse a sufrir, a mancharse, a conocer el gris, el sinsentido.

Era ser una tuerca más, y girar, y creerse la mentira del sol, y negarse a la verdad de la luna.

Era privarse de sentir todo lo que no rozaba a la perfección de la naturaleza de guerrera, innata, una con ella.

Nada más le importaba.

No podía creerse para siempre esa mentira.

Él, de repente, le dio la espalda. Pan no vio anomalías en su comportamiento; él las sintió en cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué la miraba?

«Porque es pura».

¿Y por qué mirarla por ser pura?

«Porque me recuerda a mí...».

_¿A ti, Trunks?_

«A mí y a Isabelle. Me recuerda a aquello que Isabelle bebía de mí».

La pureza.

Ella, la muchachita que estaba tras él, rebosaba de ésta.

Así como él lo había hecho alguna vez.

Se sintió nervioso. No era por el combate; era por la presencia de Pan. No quería admitir aquello que molestaba hacia el fondo de su conciencia. La idea que Susu había dibujado en su imaginación, la de las cuatro manos sobre sus párpados, alimentada por la perversión que la pureza le generaba, empezaba a atormentarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ello?

Se dijo que nada iba a pasar, que sentir una especie de atracción por ella era normal. ¡Si era muy bonita! Masculina en sus movimientos y atuendos, incluso al hablar, pero bonita. Lo era a su manera, algo que él sabía admirar. Era un hombre, ella ya no era una niña, y era adorable. Sentirse atraído era normal. Recordó cuando Goten le contó que Bra le había escrito una carta de amor.

—_Necesito hablarlo contigo porque estás en medio de esto, Trunks. Es obvio. No podría hacer algo... yo... eh... _

—_Estás con Pares._

—_Sí, pero más allá de eso, no sé si me atrevería. ¡Es tu hermana! Y es tan pequeña..._

—_¿Piensas que es bonita?_

—_¡Claro que sí! Es preciosa, una muñeca. Pero sigue siendo tu hermana._

—_Imaginemos que Pares no existe: si intentaras explicármelo, si juraras cuidarla con tu vida y me prometieras dejarte asesinar en caso de lastimarla, creo que yo no tendría problema._

—_¡Estás loco!_

—_No... Digo, Goten: ¿quién mejor que tú? Sé cuán buena persona eres. Te preferiría a ti antes que a un desconocido._

—_¡Pero...!_

—_¿La edad? —Le dio una pitada al cigarro, lo posó sobre el cenicero, pidió otro shot de tequila—. No, la edad no es algo que me preocupe. Lo sabes. La edad es lo de menos. Si ella ya es mayor de edad, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Insisto: te preferiría a ti antes que a un desconocido. _

Cuánto le había mentido. Ahora, sintiéndose atraído por la pureza de Pan, entendía por qué Goten había tartamudeado tanto durante esa charla con alcohol de por medio. Era la sobrina de su mejor amigo. Además, era muy pequeña, daba una apariencia un tanto inmadura, quizá más inmadura de lo que debiera ser a los 20 años. Era aniñada, incalculablemente adorable. Era una pequeña.

Y él un adulto.

Qué morbo lo llenó. Se sintió sucio sin poder evitarlo. Saltó lejos de ella, hacia la punta de una pequeña elevación de la tierra. La observó, inaccesible.

—¡Peleemos, Pan! —gritó, ansioso, determinado a dar todo de sí. Una adrenalina que no esperaba sentir lo abrumó repentinamente.

Hacía cuánto, quizá desde Majin Boo, que no sentía algo así.

El ADN se burló de él, le recordó cuán saiyan era al inundarlo con el abstracto, aunque verdadero, sentir.

Pan, por algún motivo, se sintió contagiada por esa adrenalina. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se emocionó tremendamente, dejando que sus ojos brillaran ante él, que la vida en estado bruto la invadiera y rebalsara de amor. Quería pelear. ¡Iba a pelear! No podía creerlo.

Una batalla verdadera contra una rival que, si bien era cercano a su familia, no dejaba de serle desconocido. No estaba soñando.

Saltó hacia un conglomerado de rocas y se puso en pose de combate. Bajó el tronco, de costado, sus rodillas dobladas, un pie adelante y uno atrás. Estiró un brazo hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo. Mostró su espalda tirada hacia adelante a Trunks.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó.

Trunks separó sus piernas, flexionó un poco sus rodillas, inclinó un brazo, el puño no completamente formado, hacia un costado; el otro delante de su rostro.

No lo sabían, pero el padre de él y el abuelo de ella habían hecho esas mismas poses muy cerca de allí. Eran las mismas, calcos; eran el linaje de Gokuh y Vegeta reencontrándose.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, satisfechos con la situación.

Darían todo, más que todo, de sí.

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, saltaron el uno hacia el otro y la batalla, bajo el sol, en medio del cielo, inició. Rugieron en medio de golpes que jamás lograron llegar a destino; ambos esquivaban todo. A velocidad incalculable, saiyan, se movieron a lo largo del cielo, cambiaron de lugar una y otra vez. Si alguien hubiera estado presenciando la batalla, sin dudas no habría podido atisbarlos a menos que estuviera entrenado para observar el movimiento de sus ki. Eran fuertes y rápidos, ágiles.

Pan reía sin parar, algo que a Trunks terminó por distraerlo. Fue él quien recibió un puño sobre su rostro por primera vez, uno que lo hizo retroceder más de un metro, aún flotando en el aire. Pan le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa desquiciada, temblaba presa de la adrenalina que el apretar de sus puños intentaba sostener. Estaba feliz.

Trunks limpió la sangre de su mandíbula.

—¡Qué risotada insoportable, Pan! ¡¿Lo haces a propósito?! —bramó tentado.

—¡Es mi maldita costumbre y todos la odian! —exclamó ella en respuesta, sin dejar de reír—. Realmente lo siento... —Sin poder contenerse, pues moría por hacerlo, se transformó en Súper Saiyan. Se quedó en la Primera Fase, a la espera de que él la siguiera—. ¡Vamos, Trunks! —Hizo explotar el aura a su alrededor, subiendo su poder escalofriantemente.

—Como gustes. —Y él, apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, se transformó.

Y ambos se contemplaron. ¿Era la primera vez que se veían en ese estado el uno al otro? ¿Realmente? No lograron recordar otra oportunidad. Lo intentaron; fue inútil. Sus rostros adquirieron sepulcral seriedad unos momentos; segundos después, salieron disparados hacia su rival. Se golpearon en un frenesí de ansiedad, de necesidad extrema. ¡Cuántas emociones! Pan reía como una histérica, sin parar ni un segundo. Era más rápida que Trunks, quien recordó vívidamente a Goten al pelear con ella. Era el mismo estilo, el de la escuela de Kame Sennin, que casi todos los Son, tanto por Gokuh como por Chichi, dominaban, exceptuando a Gohan y su estilo más apegado al de Piccolo, o al suyo propio, completamente fiel al de su padre, al de la Realeza saiyan. Pan también, sin detener sus golpes, tampoco sus risas, notó el estilo de Trunks, vio las diferencias respecto a ella. Eran movimientos directos, aunque elegantes, dotados de cierta majestuosidad. Se veían limpios, muy atractivos.

«¿_Atractivos_?».

Pensarlo la distrajo tanto que terminó por ceder: Trunks entrelazó sus manos y le atestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que la depositó, sin más, en el suelo. Enterrada entre las rocas, se retorció de dolor. Se levantó lentamente, justo cuando Trunks aterrizó junto a ella. Cruzado de brazos, mirada altiva, media sonrisa y ceño fruncido, Pan juró ver a Vegeta. Lo único que los diferenciaba era el cabello y la altura. Sacudió su ropa y se puso en pose de combate de nuevo.

—¡No te creas, Trunks! No te va a ser tan fácil... —Se movió rápido hacia él y reanudó la llamarada de golpes.

Hacia un lado, hacia el otro, Trunks y Pan eran demasiado veloces, mas Trunks empezó a agitarse. Tanto cigarrillo tenía la culpa y se odió a sí mismo por no desear abandonar su vicio predilecto. Ahora entendía cuán mal le hacía. Pese a la agitación, logró golpear las costillas de Pan, quien se desplomó una vez más en el suelo. Trunks lanzó una llamarada de Energy-Ha que ella desvió, boca arriba en el suelo, con sus puños. Sin levantarse, pegó un desgarrador alarido. Se transformó, así en la Segunda Fase.

—¡Ah! Vas en serio, ¿eh? —Provocarla le daba inmensa satisfacción a Trunks. Qué parecido era a su padre, necesitó repetírselo hasta el hartazgo—. ¡Vamos, entonces! —Y se transformó también.

Aterrizó en el suelo; Pan, al mismo tiempo, se levantó de un salto. Se observaron en la nueva fase, con los mechones de cabello más levantados y finos, rodeados por electricidad. Ahora sí: estaban totalmente seguros de jamás haberse visto en ese estado. Se miraron el uno al otro y percibieron en su rival a un espejo: era increíble lo parecidos que terminaban siendo todos, tanto ellos como Vegeta, Gokuh, Goten y Gohan, al transformarse. Hermanos, eso parecían.

Pero no.

Trunks estaba lleno de adrenalina. Sentía una ansiedad mortal, quería derrotarla, quería alargar hasta lo imposible la batalla. Estaba disfrutando como nunca. Lo bueno, lo que lo relajaba de cierta manera, era que no había instintos contradictorios, no viajando a través de la adrenalina que significaba ser saiyan.

Había otros instintos, pero de momento no los había notado del todo.

La advertencia de su padre resultó no tener razón de ser, eso era lo que lo relajaba.

—Tienes que dejar el cigarrillo, te agitas mucho —espetó Pan, tan confiada que resultaba irritante.

—Que me agite es lo de menos: soy más fuerte que tú y tengo mucha más experiencia.

—¿Ah, sí? —Pan hizo estallar su poder.

—Sí. —Él la imitó.

—No me había dado cuenta.

Él necesitó reír. Estaba empezando a llenarse de odio. ¡Qué provocadora era! Irritante, muy irritante. Una pequeña impertinente.

—Absurda —musitó—. No me provoques tanto...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quieres sufrir los resultados de hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quiero?

¿Estaban coqueteando? Trunks perdió la risa. No, se estaban provocando como su padre aseguraba que todos los saiyan solían hacer. Éramos un pueblo que, después de pelear, lo que más amaba era provocar. Nos llenábamos la boca de provocaciones, todo el tiempo, a toda hora, en todo lugar, frente a quien fuera. La soberbia es parte de nuestra esencia. Sabemos que somos los más fuertes del universo.

Entendió, al fin, que el fantasma de lo que su padre le había dicho, de lo que Gohan le había dicho a Pan, los estaba distrayendo. Percibió lo mismo en Pan cuando ella dejó, así como él, de reír. Ella se sonrojó, él negó con la cabeza, llamando su atención.

—No es eso... —susurró.

Y la miró, y percibió en ella, en su estado de Súper Saiyan, una belleza exótica, cruda, resplandeciente. Era hermosa.

Lo había sido siempre, desde el inicio de la batalla.

Las palabras de su padre penetraron en su mente.

_Cuando nos transformamos en Súper Saiyan nos entusiasmamos más de lo debido. Somos más salvajes. Mucho más salvajes._

«Cuando nos transformamos, perdemos el filtro que nuestra educación nos ha dado».

Ni él ni ella eran soberbios, lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué lograban serlo en ese momento? Porque en una batalla era divertido enervar al rival, porque en la batalla, con la adrenalina a cuestas, todo filtro se perdía. Era como si estuviera borracho: se atrevía a más cosas.

Y el hecho de encontrarse ante tanta belleza, una portadora de una esencia tan parecida a la suya, tan relacionada con la suya, lo abrumó.

Y entonces, Isabelle...

_Eres el más puro tú. Cuando te transformas, ya no logras ocultar nada. Transparencia involuntaria. Eres la imagen más cruda de la historia. Eres puro poder, eres pura esencia, Trunks._

_Eres puro, el más puro de todos._

_Ya no hay límites: eres esencia flotando en el aire, asimilable, insoportable._

_Eres perfecto, Trunks. Así, como ahora te estás mostrando, eres la personificación más cruda de la perfección. _

Y veía exactamente eso en Pan: la pureza que portaba en su estado más bruto. Era como una gema preciosa, era un diamante en bruto.

Y era tan saiyan como él.

Entendió, entonces, que la atracción no nacía de su esencia saiyan, de esa mitad de su ser que tan desconocida, a pesar de todo lo vivido, le era. La atracción no nacía allí, sino que se _potenciaba_ allí. Lo que le hacía el estado era mostrarle lo inevitable por medio de lo salvaje que le representaba: Pan, en lo más recóndito de su ser, le atraía, porque era pura, porque era lo opuesto y complementario a Marron, porque juntas eran la más explícita armonía, porque juntas, sus manos sobre sus párpados en lo más profundo de sus fantasías masculinas, eran Isabelle.

Una eterna última vez.

Deseó verla así, transformada, junto a Marron, porque era junto a Marron que nacía la atracción, no por separado. Deseó deleitarse con esa belleza de dos cuerpos formando un mismo concepto, dos mitades del mismo _significado_, una pura y una impura. El cuadro completo, finalmente.

La obra de arte.

Se quedó sin aire; salió volando hacia ella, sin embargo. La atacó con todas sus fuerzas, no peleando contra ella, sí peleando contra la perversión de las cuatro manos sobre sus párpados, contra la tentación prohibida que ella, de repente, le personificó. No quería desear algo así, no quería terceros en lo que sentía por Marron. ¡No quería! Quería estar solo, solo junto a Marron, los dos pares en la desesperación unidos para lograr salvarse del gris.

Juntos, para siempre.

No quería terceros. ¡No podía permitirlo! Se odió por el morbo de la joven llena de pureza, de la fantasía nunca cumplida de la virgen en el lecho de rosas. El ímpetu era el de un hombre como cualquier otro, seco, férreo. Se odió tanto que, exaltado de poder, después de intercambiar eternos y mortíferos golpes con Pan, logró derribarla.

_Siente, no pienses._

_Sólo siente, Trunks._

_Siéntela._

—¡BIG BANG!

Y logró derrotarla.

¿O no?

* * *

><p><em>Nos hundimos en el líquido de la eternidad, nuestros cuerpos adheridos, como siempre, como en cada instante compartido en mi mente. Mi demonio, quiero ahogarme aquí, así, contigo. Quiero que nos ahoguemos, que nos hundamos en este mar abstracto y peligroso, en esta infinitud de sentires y necesidades. Quiero que nos ahoguemos, que nos amemos, que nos matemos el uno al otro.<em>

_Ahorca este cuerpo con tus manos mientras yo tomo tus ojos de tu cuerpo, mi demonio._

_Obtén mi vida y yo, apoderándome de tus ojos, obtendré la tuya._

_Intercambiemos nuestras vidas, desdibujemos nuestros conceptos y creemos un nuevo mundo, mi demonio, donde todo sea nosotros, donde nos enfermemos por tanta pasión, donde el gris de la existencia no tenga lugar._

_No nos atacarán, no. Los otros no lo harán, porque somos otros para ellos, que se creen acertados, que piensan que somos nosotros quienes estamos equivocados. Seamos esencia y fundámonos en lo mismo, en una forma retorcida resplandeciente de libertad, de verdad, de color._

_Mátame, mi demonio. Cuando lo hagas, tu cuerpo clavado al mío por la crudeza del sexo que compartimos hasta lo indecible, podremos renacer._

_Podremos volver a comenzar._

_Podremos salvarnos, mi demonio._

_A nuestra manera, a la nuestra y de nadie más._

_Unidos en nuestra desesperación, para siempre._

_Juntos._

Interrumpió el tecleo compulsivo en su _netbook_ cuando un dolor en su bajo vientre se hizo notar repentinamente. Fue una fuertísima puntada que le hizo cerrar fuerte los ojos. Por un instante, no entendió la raíz del malestar; al segundo, entendió todo. Hizo clic derecho sobre la fecha y hora de su sistema operativo. Cuando se desplegó un menú, seleccionó el ajuste. Al ver el calendario, contó semanas.

Sí. 28 días exactos desde la última vez, la misma regularidad de siempre.

Se puso de pie y fue al baño. Era su periodo. Sin pensar, llevada por la inercia nacida de tantos años de vivirlo, de considerarlo una rutina más de su vida como mujer, se aseó, se colocó el protector y, luego, terminó en la cocina. Del cajón que usaba para los remedios tomó la pastilla de siempre para calmar el dolor. Aún llevada por la inercia, se arrojó sobre la cama, de lado, mirando hacia la pared contra la que estaba situada.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de parpadear.

Le dolía mucho. Como si fuera una acción salvadora, tomó su bajo vientre y apretó los párpados. Dolía demasiado, de hecho.

Las lágrimas cayeron solas, sin avisarle sus intenciones.

La píldora había cumplido su misión: aunque Trunks y ella no se habían cuidado en dos ocasiones, nada había sucedido. Saberlo, tener la prueba fehaciente de ello después de tantos días de incertidumbre que iba y venía de su ser, la desmoronó.

Realmente quería que el error sucediera. Lo deseaba tanto, tanto.

«¡Estúpida!», se recriminó. «¡No es la forma! Si sucede algún día, que sea porque ambos lo deseamos, porque decidimos dar al paso juntos... ¡No por el capricho de dos amantes desesperados por el calor del otro!».

¿Pero cómo hacía para no llorar por ello?

—Trunks...

Sin embargo, aun cuando la tristeza la embargaba, fue capaz de sonreír. Él, por la mañana, prometió hablar con ella cuando terminara la batalla. Dijo que tenía mucho que decirle. Eso, sumado a los llamados y mensajes entre semana, sumado a la visita que le habían hecho la semana anterior a Goten y Pares, sumado a sus ojos, a la pintura prometida, a los besos en los párpados...

Había esperanza.

—_Carpe diem..._

Y ella debía recordar lo que se había prometido la mañana siguiente a su primer encuentro íntimo: luchar por su caballero de perfecto _significado_, por el hombre, por la musa que ese hombre personificaba para ella.

Debía luchar por Trunks.

La esperanza era una con el azul de sus ojos, con los labios que besaban incesantemente sus párpados en lo más insoportable del placer.

Había esperanza.

No debía, bajo ningún punto de vista, rendirse.

* * *

><p>Al disiparse la polvareda que su ataque generó, Pan estaba sobre el suelo, su ropa dañada, su piel manchada, su boca con sangre; Pan estaba, contradiciendo a la imagen, bien. No la había derrotado. Se puso de pie, con dificultad, pues había recibido el ataque en gran medida, pero bien, intacta en el espíritu.<p>

Perfecta.

—¡Me las pagarás! —exclamó furiosa—. ¡Me las pagarás, Trunks! ¡NO VOY A PERDER!

Y cuán en serio hablaba. Trunks sintió cómo su piel se erizaba ante sus palabras.

Él acababa de perder. Quizá aún podía ganarle a Pan; aún así, a quien ya no podría ganarle era a la tentación. Estaba ciego, sus ojos turquesas cubiertos por un velo de perversión. Cuatro manos sobre sus párpados, las manos delicadas de Marron y las manos fuertes de Pan. Esas cuatro manos personificando a dos. Las quería.

A las dos.

Quería la asfixia. Quería a Isabelle, a la libertad de vivir al límite. Quería sentirlo una última vez.

La locura de una mente contradictoria y una despojada de razón.

Sentir, no pensar, no nada más que percibir lo amado.

Cuatro manos tocando sus párpados, dos labios _amando_ sus ojos.

Las manos, la de los párpados de lo retorcido de su imaginar, dibujaron un Kame Hame Ha, lo dispararon. Recibió el ataque a tiempo.

—¡Garik Hó! —gritó, y utilizó una de las técnicas más emblemáticas de su padre para contrarrestar la técnica más característica de Gokuh.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el cielo, el de Trunks desde arriba y el de Pan desde abajo, como Gokuh y Vegeta, como la esencia misma de los saiyan. Trunks cambió el destino de la sangre de la Realeza y logró, al fin, vencer. Cuando el Garik Hó anuló al Kame Hame Ha, y antes de que el impacto fulminara a Pan, se movió a la velocidad de la luz y la salvó. Una explosión nubló ojos y aturdió oídos. Él había triunfado, la experiencia había vencido a la pasión. Duró minutos, días, una eternidad; no veían ni oían nada, sólo se sentían, se percibían por el latir acelerado de sus corazones, sus cuerpos uno contra el otro.

Calor. Pan sintió un calor abrasador rodearla. Cuando al fin logró ver, estaban bajo el cielo, sobre la tierra, en medio del cráter provocado por el ki, ella en brazos de Trunks, él de pie, asiéndola contra su pecho, un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro bajo su cintura. Aún transformados, auras ausentes en torno a sus cuerpos, sin que él la soltara, se miraron.

Ambos acababan de perder. Ella lloró por la batalla no obtenida; él se emocionó, sin llegar al llanto como su rival, por la tentación. Le corría un entusiasmo insoportable, como en los instantes de éxtasis con Marron. Cuatro manos sobre sus párpados, dos labios _amando _sus ojos. Siente, no pienses, sólo siente. Latidos, lo único que se oía, latidos humanos, de un hombre y de una mujer, no de saiyan, no de guerreros.

El saiyan, lo único que hacía, era potenciar al humano.

Y ella palideció. Trunks la miraba como en la fiesta, como en el pasillo. Trunks la miraba con la misma insistencia ya conocida. Porque era adorable, porque era pura.

Porque era imperfectamente perfecta, como Marron.

Y juntas eran la perfección.

Se sintió excedida por la mirada, como un vaso rebalsado por agua, como un volcán a punto de estallar. Excedida, respiró con dificultad, dio libre albedrío a sus lágrimas, tomó con su mano el hombro de Trunks. Sus rostros se acercaron unos pocos centímetros. Al sentir cómo chocaban sus respiraciones, repitieron palabras que ya habían dicho alguna vez.

—¿Por qué me miras? —farfulló ella.

—Porque eres adorable —murmuró él.

El calor abrasador intensificó su intensidad, aunque la mirada de Trunks lo opacaba. Los ojos turquesas decían absolutamente todo, sin darse cuenta, sin querer. Trunks le decía absolutamente todo.

Te deseo.

Y ella vio en Trunks a un espejo.

Ella también lo deseaba. Aceptarlo, discernir la sensación, la hizo temblar de miedo.

Quería que él la mirara como miraba a Isabelle.

Y él la estaba mirando exactamente así.

Al diablo. Nada importó. Trunks quería completar el cuadro, quería pintar la otra mitad de éste. Lograr, por fin, que los ojos de Isabelle fueran tan perfectos como los de su memoria. Unificar a los ángeles y lograr la perfección, el _significado_, de su mujer. Otra vez, eterna última vez.

Ya tenía una mitad. Ya tenía a Marron.

Ahora, empujado por el entusiasmo de su transformación dorada, quería a la otra mitad.

Quería a Pan.

En un segundo, pasó de mirarla a no hacerlo, pasó de estar unos pocos centímetros alejado de ella a tocar su boca con sus labios. La besó rápidamente. Cuando lo hizo, Pan tembló con más notoriedad, aún en sus brazos, sin responder. ¿Por qué temblaba así? ¿Por qué sentir ese temblor provocó uno peor en él?

Dos mundos chocaban, el puro y el impuro, el limpio y el manchado, el joven y el adulto. Dos mundos chocaban, retorcían, distorsionaban.

Dos mundos, y un tercero, ese personificado por Marron, la musa dorada, formaban el triángulo.

Y la veintena de pares de ojos imperfectos se transformaba en Isabelle.

De un instante al otro, pasó de limitarse a tener su boca apoyada en la de Pan a depositarla lentamente en el suelo. Bajó sobre ella, tapándola con su cuerpo, sin soltar sus labios. Como si fueran unos amantes en medio del goce definitivo, profundizó dramáticamente el beso. Pan, así, reaccionó. Los labios eran tan fuertes como los puños, tan elegantes, atractivos. Los movimientos de esos labios destilaban infinita sensualidad, una que la abrumó del todo, que la tapó así como el cuerpo acababa de hacerlo. Oob apareció en su mente.

Era lo opuesto.

Oob era dulce, le dedicaba caricias pícaras, pero éstas estaban llenas de amor. Las caricias de Oob pintaban amor sobre su piel.

Trunks no hacía eso.

Sus caricias, las que empezó a ejecutar sobre su piel, en los costados de su cuerpo, de su rostro, en la cintura que apretó con fuerza por motivos desconocidos, pintaban lujuria.

Era deseo, uno masculino, adulto, duro como el más fuerte de los golpes. Era deseo puro, sin matices posibles.

Vio el mundo descripto por Marron, lo vio tan claro que sus temblores no hicieron más que aumentar. Paredes de fuego, suelo de fuego, techo de fuego, un fuego azul. En el centro, una llama negra, furiosa. Rodeado por ese fuego, él, el demonio que deseaba arrancar las alas de los ángeles para alcanzar la eternidad de su mujer. Trunks la miraba desde la llama, y la llamaba, y le extendía la mano. Ven: este es el mundo al que tanto temes, esta es la crudeza del adulto que ha sido borrado por el gris. Aquí está todo lo que no tiene pureza, todo lo que perdió la inocencia.

Todo lo que tú perderás al tocarme, Pan.

Ven, Pan. Ven conmigo a este mundo.

Déjame formar parte de ti. Beber de ti.

Obtener un nuevo _significado_ a partir de ti.

Gimió por las caricias que rodeaban sus senos. Trunks la estaba tocando con manos expertas y apresuradas. Si Oob le parecía dulce y experimentado, Trunks le parecía una bofetada de obscenidad. Era mayor, estaba curtido. Era perverso.

Tanto que le generaba terror.

Las manos resbalaban con soberbia, sabían exactamente lo que hacían. Y ella no era capaz de tocarlo, mantenía sus palmas muertas sobre la espalda musculosa del hombre. No se movía, no podía ni quería hacerlo.

Quería desaparecer.

Gimió de nuevo. Trunks tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y profundizaba hasta lo imposible el beso, como si quisiera meterse dentro de ella. La lengua se movía lentamente. La lengua la ahogaba como la presencia de él mismo lo hacía.

Y las palmas seguían muertas, y su lengua no era capaz de moverse correctamente, al ritmo de la de él.

Gimió de nuevo, perdió la transformación, sintió cómo él la perdía también. El beso bajó abruptamente su intensidad, hasta el punto de cesar, de que él se separara de ella en un movimiento violento.

En un segundo, se vio recostada sobre el cráter. Él estaba a diez pasos de ella. Él le daba la espalda.

Él ya no la miraba.

Vio cómo sus manos, temblorosas delante de su pecho, extendidas hacia adelante, caían a cada lado de su cuerpo. Pan sintió como si despertara de un sueño, se incorporó, lo llamó, su voz tan temblorosa, tan aterrorizada, como toda ella, como el cuerpo, como el alma.

—T-Trunks... —farfulló en un hilo de voz quebrada, casi imperceptible. Él tembló y arrojó un grito ahogado. Evidentemente, la había escuchado.

Él jamás volteó.

Se fue volando a toda velocidad y ya no supo más de Trunks. El ki fue alejándose cada vez más. Por eternos minutos, permaneció inmóvil en medio del cráter, observando el horizonte por el cual él se había desvanecido. No lloró, tampoco habló, tampoco pensó. Nada. Miró el horizonte sin mirarlo, muda, ciega, sorda. Sentía el ki, nada más.

Pasado un tiempo prolongado que ella no fue capaz de calcular, el ki desapareció. Sin dudas, había llegado a alguna parte y se había ocultado. Cuando dejó de sentirlo, las lágrimas cayeron solas.

Había tocado el mundo descripto por Marron. No sólo lo había visto; lo había rozado perfectamente.

Había ingresado en él, en el fuego abrasador.

En Trunks.

* * *

><p>Llegó al balcón de su edificio y ocultó de todo y todos su ki, determinado a quedarse absolutamente solo. Entró por la puerta de vidrio que, en caso de emergencias, a veces dejaba sin seguro. Caminó, ignoró a Tsuki, quien inútilmente intentó seguirlo, y fue hacia su cuarto. Se encerró, cayó al piso, su espalda contra la misma puerta que acababa de cerrar de un portazo. Juntó sus rodillas, las rodeó con sus brazos, ocultó su rostro sobre éstas. Tembló.<p>

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

No fue capaz de responderse a sí mismo. No quería ser sincero, no quería recordar.

Y su piel ardía de deseo, por Pan, por Marron, por las dos.

Por Isabelle y la eternidad. Por la salvación.

La veintena rió a carcajadas, rió tanto que lo aturdieron, así como la explosión del ki final lo había hecho. Tapó sus oídos con sus manos, se meció despacio, se apretó tanto que deseó dejarse llevar y aplastar su cabeza.

Quería explotar.

Quería desaparecer.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Acababa de ceder, de dejarse llevar por la tentación sexual y emocional. Siente, siente sin pensar, siente sin reprimir; había seguido las palabras al pie de la letra. Acababa de dibujar la situación: un triángulo. Marron, Pan y él. Tres líneas rojas, ardientes de _significado_, necesitadas, espejos las unas de las otras. Tres líneas idénticas ignorando a las diferencias.

Tres _significados_ distintos formando uno solo, los tres tras los barrotes de la jaula que los apresaba.

Se meció más rápido, desesperado como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Las risas no paraban de fluir, él no paraba de apretar sus oídos. Estaba en crisis.

El último trazo, Pan, acababa de terminar el cuadro.

Él, Trunks, acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida.

Y las risas no paraban.

—¡CÁLLATE! —bramó de un segundo al otro, su garganta desgarrada por la angustia—. ¡CÁLLATE, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! —Hundió el rostro en las rodillas, apretó más y más sus oídos. Lloró—. Cállate, Isa...

No me recuerdes que estoy enfermo, que tú me enfermaste, que tú me hiciste adicto a ti, a nosotros, a la asfixia.

No me recuerdes que ya no estás aquí.

No me recuerdes cuál es la forma de traerte de nuevo.

No me recuerdes que estoy loco, que el motivo de mi locura eres tú. Que quiero sentir, sentir y no pensar, sentir y volar, y dejar de ser quien soy.

No lo hagas Isa.

Cállate, por favor...

Cállate, por lo que más quieras...

—Cállate...

Porque no quiero escucharte.

No quiero.

Sólo quiero seguir mi camino, uno dibujado por mí, uno dibujado para mí.

Y nada más.

No pido nada más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XV<strong>_

_Creo que podría llorar (?). No puedo creer que esté acá, en este punto de la historia. Acá, donde todo empieza a enredarse hasta el pico absoluto. _

_Trunks estaba en la cúspide total del amor y la esperanza de un nuevo futuro con Marron, pero acaba de tener un desliz con Pan. Un desliz, sí señor, uno que generará una gran crisis en él, como podrán apreciar, como el resumen publicado en mi profile profetiza (?)._

_Durante todos los capítulos del fic me preocupé porque se entendiera que Trunks y Marron viven una relación bastante adulta (toda la cuestión del sexo y de cómo lo viven juntos viene por ahí) y que Pan y Oob tienen una relación más naif. La idea es que ahora choquen los mundos: Pan, inocente, inmadura, negada a crecer, enredada con un Trunks un tanto trastornado, con mucha experiencia de vida e inestable emocionalmente por todo lo que le ha ido pasando, con el recuerdo de Isabelle más presente y asfixiante que nunca. Y Marron, y lo que ya siente por Marron, intenso y enfermizo, en medio de esta tentación._

_Dicho esto, me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos sobre el capítulo a fin de evitar malinterpretaciones. =)_

_Respecto a la parafernalia del sentir saiyajin y blablablá: básicamente quise burlarme de mí misma, perdón por trolear (?). Como algunos de Uds. sabrán, tengo un fic situado en Vegetasei llamado "Pecados en la Sangre", donde Trunks es el príncipe de una sociedad saiyajin aburrida debido a la falta de rivales dignos y que alimenta día a día una fuerte discriminación entre clases, entre otras cuestiones. La sociedad no tiene derecho a ver su rostro, que oculta bajo un casco de rigurosa seguridad, porque nadie sabe que él es híbrido, lo cual está "penado" con la muerte en el planeta por considerar la hibridez como una aberración a la sangre que tan orgullosamente portan. Ahí había todo un análisis (o intento de, más bien) sobre qué significa ser saiyajin en todos los sentidos: desde el amor a la sociedad, pasando por el sexo, el poder, la familia y las clases. Respecto al sexo, ellos elegían su pareja mediante un combate: si la mujer era fuerte (la mujer está situada en un lugar precario dentro de esta sociedad), era merecedora de la unión..._

_Sí: la maldita mordida. XD_

_Cuento esto porque la Platea Marron (?), quizá no todas pero sí algunas, no creo que haya leído el fic. La cuestión es que quise, en este capítulo y en este fic en sí, burlarme de mí misma y de toda esa cosa de "elegir pareja", y los rituales saiyajin de unión (la mordida y otros que agregué en esa historia). _

_Quise parodiarme, básicamente. _

_Hoy en día reniego mucho de la parafernalia de la unión saiyajin que hice en Pecados, si bien entiendo que tuvo su encanto y que no en vano le gustó a muchos. Digamos que las ideas me maduraron un poco (?). Así que esa advertencia de Vegeta y Gohan al principio y el descubrimiento que hacen Trunks y Pan sobre cuánto se equivocaron al decírselos al ver que NADA de eso les sucedía, por lo menos no como dijeron, vino por ese lado. _

_Que lo piensen sigue pareciéndome natural, sin embargo. Sigo pensando que los saiyajin seguramente se sentían atraídos por el poder del otro. Que haya dos Súper Saiyajin peleando puede dar a sospechas en este pensamiento. De ahí a que estuvieran en lo correcto, hay un trecho. _

_Quería que lo único saiyajin que incidiera en ellos fuera lo que dijo Vegeta: "somos más salvajes y nos entusiasmamos más de lo debido cuando nos convertimos en Súper Saiyajin". Esta línea es total y absolutamente canon, es una cita casi textual de algo que le dice Vegeta al androide 19 en el capítulo 130 de DBZ, audio latino. Si quieren verlo, sucede ni bien empieza el capítulo. Pueden buscarlo en Youtube. =)_

_Analicé y quise que este entusiasmo no los llevara a "apasionarse" de una forma mística, sino que los animara a hacer algo que normalmente no harían, como si el estado de ssj fuera exceso de alcohol (?), que causara esa clase de efecto en ellos. ¡Como cuando Gokuh se pone autoritario con Gohan antes de pelear con Freezer en ese estado! Es decir: Trunks sentía cierta atracción por Pan, una que le nació a partir de mirarla junto a Marron y compararlas con Isabelle y él, además de su pureza, y Pan sentía inmensa atracción por él a partir de las fotos de Isabelle. Ni uno ni el otro se deseó más allá de lo que veían a partir de otra cosa (la unión con Marron, la comparación, las fotos), no lo hicieron hasta este capítulo. ¿Qué puede pasar ahora? Si no se me termina de quemar el cerebro, espero que sea algo emocionante._

_Veremos. XD _

_Estas teorías son muy personales, no son canon, son simples suposiciones con las que no todos tienen por qué estar de acuerdo, por eso aclaro mi punto de vista, para que quede claro qué es lo que intento exponer. Me niego a creer que los saiyajin híbridos son humanos comunes y corrientes. La educación obviamente los hace más humanos que saiyajin, pero ¿y en esos momentos donde la razón mengua y viene la adrenalina? Esos momentos de tensión, de angustia extrema, de alegría desaforada (Gokuh revoleando por los aires a Chichi XD), de querer pegarle a la pared porque desaprobamos un examen o de querer abrazar lo más fuerte posible a un ser querido en un momento emotivo... ¿Cómo será tener tanta fuerza adentro y tener que afrontar esas situaciones del día a día? No ha de ser fácil. Lo que intento explicar acá es eso, que no es fácil, que no es «normal» su fuerza y que portarla debe imponerles mucha represión en el día a día. _

_Pienso en un boxeador que tiene penado por la ley pelearse fuera del ring. ¡Y sí! Son gente con fuerza por encima de lo normal. ¡Obviamente que no deben usar su fuerza en otros ámbitos! Tienen más poder para lastimar a las personas. Deben controlarse a sí mismos._

_Son bombas de potencial destructivo alto, así veo a los híbridos. Creo que Gohan con sus ataques de furia lo dejó un poco claro en la serie. _

_Miro a los saiyajin desde ese punto. Puedo estar equivocada, pero me resulta interesante pensarlo así. _

_Por eso lo expongo acá. Los fics son eternos hogares de teorías descabelladas que uno tiene como fan. =)_

_Cualquier crítica o intercambio que quieran hacer, saben que pueden escribirme. A mi mail, por pm acá mismo, al Facebook o en un review que, por supuesto, responderé. ¡Cualquier cosita me chistan! Es un tema muy interesante y con mucha tela para cortar para mí. Recibo opiniones, lo hago encantada. Cuando se trata de suposiciones y teorías, está re bueno compartirlas. ;D _

_Respecto a la fijación de Trunks por la cintura de Marron: tengo un fic llamado "Tres formas de unión", es mi fic capricho, que va a constar de tres capítulos y sólo publiqué uno. Resulta que en este fic, Mirai Trunks tiene una fijación infantil por la cintura de Videl, aunque le da culpa mirar a la novia de su maestro (!). Me quedó mucho el tema de la cintura, pues la considero el símbolo más delicado y femenino que puede haber. Al hacer que Trunks (es casi como volverlo un elemento canon en mis fics XD) se vea enamorado por la cintura de Marron intento simbolizar que ama su femineidad. Es ese el eje de este pequeño detalle. Tenía ganas de comentarlo. =) _

_Quiero agradecer muchísimo a __**Mya**__ por la inmensa mano que me dio con Vegeta y Bulma y la relación de ambos con Trunks. Estaba perdida en un túnel sin salida, __**MIL GRACIAS, MYA.**__ Analicé muchísimo gracias a tus palabras y tu ayuda, aprendí mucho e intenté plasmar acá las conclusiones. Espero no haya quedado tan feo. ¡Y gracias por los fics recomendados también!_

_También agradezco a **JazminM** que me hizo ocurrir la idea de Oob y el chocolate. ¡Nunca lo había pensado! Gracias por siempre tirarme la mejor onda, nena. n.n_

_La canción que cantan Trunks y Marron: perdón, perdones totales (?) por siempre meter una referencia musical, es una maldita costumbre que tengo. XD Mondo Bizarro de Ramones es uno de mis discos favoritos de la banda. La canción es mi favorita indiscutida de ellos, Poison heart. La letra va mucho con la cuestión tratada en el fic del gris y demás. Les recomiendo demasiado, DEMASIADO, la letra. =)_

_Y la canción, obvio... Amo a esos hombres. _

"_Sólo quiero irme muy lejos de aquí" es una traducción MUY libre de la primera parte del coro, inexacta. _

_Sobre Pan y sus risas al pelear: esto es algo muy personal, pero imagino a Pan riendo mucho durante una pelea. No sé por qué; ella me da esa sensación. XD Ya se lo hice hacer en Pecados y lo vuelvo a usar acá porque sigo pensando lo mismo respecto a ella. _

_Agradezco a Rammstein (?) por inspirarme siempre cuando se trata de escribir batallas. No hay caso: me son ideales para llenarme de adrenalina. XD _

_Y nada, ahora mismo me siento extraña: ignoro si el fic es bueno, malo, regular. Lo ignoro totalmente. Llegué a un pico de locura tan grande escribiendo este capítulo, donde hubo muchísimos párrafos escritos sin pensar, casi en trance, rápido y con todo el instinto del mundo, sin relecturas excesivas (mi karma) que no tengo idea de qué salió, de qué viene saliendo. Disfruto tanto, TANTO, este fic, que casi les diría que me importa poco si es bueno o malo. Estoy más allá. Me gusta escribir cosas buenas, obviamente quiero ser capaz de lograr historias interesantes y me auto-exijo mucho para lograrlo, pero en este momento estoy en otra actitud: quiero fluir, perderme cada vez que tecleo. Quiero disfrutar de la forma más honesta posible esta historia. Jamás, en los trece años que vengo escribiendo, en los once años que vengo escribiendo fics, en los diez años que llevo publicándolos acá, sentí la __**satisfacción**__ que estoy sintiendo por Tri. Este fic me transforma, me hace entender mil cosas. No puedo explicarlo porque es un sentir demasiado personal, íntimo, profundo, pero lo siento, se los juro: amo este fic. Lo amo con toda mi alma, más que a ningún otro que haya salido de mi atrofiado cerebro._

_No será el mejor, pero es el que más inspirada y enamorada me encuentra. Tri es mi hijo más malcriado y preferido, es el que me enceguece por el amor que me genera._

_Así que si el fic es bueno, malo, regular, no lo sé. __**Si les gusta,**__**GRACIAS, es lo único que puedo decir. MIL GRACIAS.**_

_**Si no les gustó, GRACIAS por darle una oportunidad de todas formas, lo aprecio de corazón. **_

_No quiero escribir el mejor fic de la historia (quien lo desee se quedará rápidamente sin inspiración, eso siento). Con Pecados me propuse hacer algo distinto a consciencia, empecé este fic con la misma mentalidad, aunque dispuesta a experimentar un poco más. Cuando escribí los primeros dos o tres capítulos, no sólo le cambié el final que tenía pensado antes de empezarlo, sino que además me solté, me dejé llevar. Ahora, escribo este fic, ni más ni menos, PORQUE QUIERO._

_Es un PLACER, EL PLACER, escribir este fic._

_Así que mil gracias si lo leyeron, porque Tri es mi hijo más querido y es lindo que le den una oportunidad. _

_Gracias, gente._

_Un beso y __**disculpen que me extendí en esta nota final (¡y por el capítulo! Me fui al diablo, es el capítulo más largo subido a cualquiera de mis fics, pero lo imaginé así, redondo. Disculpas infinitas u.u)**__, pero estoy verdaderamente emocionada. Se viene la parte más intensa. Y qué inspirada me encuentra, más inspirada que nunca en mi corta vida. _

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	17. XVI: Sobredosis

—_Susu... ¿Entonces...?_

—_Isabelle me lo contó una noche, estaba borracha, emocionada. Sabes cómo era._

_Puñal en el pecho. Ella lo sabía. Sabía de la adicción, del placer en el exceso, de la necesidad de sentir su alma lo más amada posible. Cuánta vergüenza lo embargó, tanta que no fue capaz de mirar más a los ojos a Susu._

—_Pero..._

—_¿Por qué te da pena?_

—_Porque es algo asqueroso._

—_No lo es._

—_¿Realmente lo crees así? Susu, por favor... ¡Es raro! _

—_¿Y?_

—_No es normal._

—_¿Y?_

—_No está bien..._

—_¿Y?_

—_No creo que sea sano._

—_Pero aún así te gusta, bebé. Como el arte, que para muchos es una estupidez. Y no lo es. El _significado _de las cosas depende del ojo que las mire, del ojo que las sienta, si entiendes _a qué_ me refiero. _

_No respondió._

—_Mira esos ojos, mi vida. _Eso _significaba mucho para ti, simbólicamente, ¿entiendes? Y está bien..._

—_No lo está._

—_No llores, tonto._

—_No es normal... _

—_¿Qué importancia tiene? Ella te amaba de _esa _forma, sí, y mal o bien, ya está, ya sucedió, ya te gustó sentirlo. ¿Y sabes por qué lloras? Porque ella se nos fue hace un año y desde entonces no sientes amor._

_Porque eres cobarde._

_Porque te avergüenza tanto sentir ese placer atípico que no te atreves a decirle a nadie que eres eso, que es eso lo que sientes._

_Eso es lo que quieres, Trunks._

—_... Exacto. _

—_¿Quieres que lo haga?_

—_¡¿Estás loca?!_

_Tentación. Lo quería, lo imploraba._

_Sus ojos lo necesitaban. _

—_Eres tú, bebé. Lo haré si lo quieres, no me importa nada. Haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz._

—_¿Incluso eso?_

_Se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama._

—_Incluso eso._

_Abrió los ojos. Susu estaba a horcajadas sobre él._

—_Relájate._

—_Susu..._

—_Siente. No pienses, no nada. Sólo siéntelo..._

_Siente el amor que tanto necesitas para seguir._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XVI<em>

"_Sobredosis"_

xxx

* * *

><p>Música. La música sonó en sus sueños, en esa aventura del inconsciente en la que viajaba en ese preciso instante. Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, sofocada por el calor del fuego azul que se erigía frente a ella. ¿Qué había en el fuego? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué parecía llamarla una y otra vez? ¿Por qué escuchaba cómo el fuego decía su nombre?<p>

Marron, ven. Ven a mí.

Y la música seguía sonando, perdiéndose entre los clamores del fuego azul.

Y despertó. La canción sonaba a través de su móvil, que vibraba contra la madera de su mesa de luz. Confundida, más dormida que despierta, la oscuridad en torno a ella, lo levantó y observó la pantalla. La luz que se encendió fue como el fuego del sueño: la hizo retroceder por lo poderoso de su brillo. En la pantalla se encontró con dos cosas que la dejaron pasmada: la primera era que eran las cuatro de la mañana en punto del domingo; la segunda que la canción que más amaba en el mundo, la de la perfección de la utopía compartida por primera vez con su demonio, sonaba porque él, Trunks, la estaba llamando. Tardó sólo un segundo en reaccionar; luego, atendió.

—¡¿Ho-hola?!

Se levantó de un salto, asustada por no escuchar a nadie del otro lado en los cinco segundos que siguieron. Atisbó como pudo la ventana de su cuarto: estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

—¿Estabas dormida, verdad? —farfulló él por fin.

—Sí, Trunks... Yo...

¿Qué más podía decir?

—Estoy en la puerta de tu edificio. ¿Puedo...?

Se levantó rápidamente, corrió hacia la puerta del departamento, la abrió y bajó por el ascensor sin cortar la comunicación, con un vestido suelto color crema y unas pantuflas blancas por ropa.

—¿Marron? —lo escuchó susurrar durante el trayecto.

Ella no respondió; se limitó a abrir rápido el ascensor y asomar por el palier del edificio. Trunks cortó la comunicación y guardó el móvil al atisbarla a través del vidrio. Marron corrió hacia él, despeinada, notoriamente cansada, ciega. Abrió la puerta, temblando por el nerviosismo que la tormenta le causaba, que pensar en que él la hubiera esperado allí por horas le provocaba en lo más profundo del corazón. Abrió, tiró de su brazo y, sin fijarse ni darle importancia a la superficie empapada del rompe-viento que él traía por sobre la ropa, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, empapándose de él.

—Marron... —lo escuchó susurrar débilmente en su oído—. Disculpa por despertarte.

¿Qué le ocurría a su voz? ¿Por qué estaba tan debilitada? ¿Por qué su demonio temblaba en sus brazos? La rubia levantó los ojos hacia él y lo observó con detalle. El rostro rojo, hinchado, que delataba un reciente llanto que, por las huellas que había dejado en él, se notaba que había sido intenso, desesperado. Los ojos rojos, el blanco anulado por el color de la sangre, de la pasión, del sufrimiento. Sin darse cuenta, lloró con él. No dijo nada; lo tironeó del brazo hacia el ascensor. Al bajar en el tercer piso, lo invitó, casi lo arrastró, hacia su departamento. Cerró la puerta y lo guió por la oscuridad. Al llegar a su cuarto, le quitó el rompe-viento y la gorra que lo tapaba y colgó las prendas de un perchero que le arrebató al armario. Puso el gancho de la percha sobre el pomo de la puerta del mueble, las luces de los rayos eléctricos única guía en la oscuridad. Giró, sin más, hacia él. Lloraba suavemente.

Y ella recordó.

Lo abrazó de nuevo, con más fuerza que la última vez. La incertidumbre y el miedo la sofocaron.

—¡¿Acaso algo le ocurrió a Pan?! —chilló aterrorizada.

Sollozaron sendos segundos antes de la llegada de la respuesta.

—No... Ella está bien, aunque yo gané.

Aliviada, aunque acongojada por el llanto sin _significado_ descifrable, ella sollozó en su pecho, su vestido empapado así como las manos de él, posadas en sus hombros, lo estaban.

—¿Qué sucede, Trunks?

Lo escuchó suspirar; el temblor aumentó.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que estás demasiado equivocada?

—Sí...

—Es lo que siento ahora mismo.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—A todo, a absolutamente todo. Menos a ti. Tú no eres un error, Marron. —La rodeó con sus brazos. El frío de su cuerpo la hizo tiritar—. Tú eres lo único que tiene, ahora, sentido.

Se miraron.

Se besaron sin dejar de llorar.

Marron no entendía absolutamente nada, mas sintió brotar de ella una fortaleza desconocida. Nunca la había experimentado en tal magnitud. ¿Era ella quien se sentía así? ¿Realmente era ella? Lo abrazó con fuerza desmedida, dejó de llorar, respiró entrecortadamente.

—Pienso lo mismo respecto a ti —dejó que su voz, desde lo profundo de su alma, dijera—. Tú no eres un error.

—Sí lo soy...

—No lo eres.

—No sabes lo que dices: estoy demasiado equivocado y... Y yo... —Tembló más, la abrazó con más ímpetu, se deshizo en llanto—. Tengo terror de lastimarte.

Aun cuando la tristeza de sus palabras era notoria, Marron sonrió.

—Nunca lo harías.

—Soy perfectamente capaz, te lo juro.

—Yo no te lo permitiré. —Suspiró, tembló, lo apretó al límite de su fuerza—. Cuidaré de que no lo hagas.

—No podrás evitarlo.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerlo.

Sollozó en su oído, tembló más, se dejó apretar más por ella.

—Te quiero, Marron...

—Yo a ti, Trunks. —Gimió por causa de la fuerza que ejercían los dos—. Yo también te quiero...

Temblaron por minutos, en la oscuridad, los truenos aún la única luz. Cuando la fuerza de Marron, incapaz de sostenerse, menguó, lo soltó un instante para encender la luz amarillenta del velador. Miró su rostro, que él giró hacia el otro lado cuando ella trajo la luz, como si estuviera avergonzado por algún motivo. Se acercó a él, tomó su mano y lo instó a mirarla. Estaba lastimado. Había sangre en su boca, en su frente, en su cabello, en sus manos. Marron lo único que atinó a hacer fue taparse, horrorizada, la boca.

—Ven. —Llena de energía, lo condujo hacia el baño, donde lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa. Abrió el agua caliente y el grifo la dejó caer. Lo abandonó luego de unas últimas palabras—. Date una ducha bien caliente y te sentirás un poco mejor. Después, cuando salgas, limpiaré tus heridas, ¿sí? Creo que tengo alguna venda por ahí.

No esperó respuesta; se fue.

Estaba destrozado por la tristeza, una que no tenía un origen claro; el origen era tan desconocido como el _significado _que sus ojos le bramaban nomás mirarla. Sería fuerte, eso era lo que debía hacer. Se mantendría lo más fuerte posible. No necesitaba saber; lo único que quería era cuidarlo, protegerlo, darle el cobijo que él, al parecer, necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Era la quinta vez que despertaba en la noche. Sonrió, pese a la frustración, al ver a su abuelo dormido junto a ella, sentado en una silla que, a la vista, se veía incómoda en extremo. Cuando los recuerdos se agolparon en su cerebro, sin embargo, abandonó aquella sonrisa que sólo su abuelo sabía dibujar en su boca.<p>

La pelea, la mirada, la derrota, el beso.

En un segundo, lo vio todo, lo vivió en su piel como si estuviera sucediendo de nuevo, exactamente igual, sin una fisura. Tembló, lloró, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada a fin de no despertar a Gokuh.

Cuánto dolía. Cuánto.

Contén tu ki, contenlo, contenlo, contenlo. Se lo dijo tantas veces que, como por arte de magia, fue capaz de hacerlo. No quería despertar a su más amado abuelo; él merecía dormir.

Lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho por ella hacía unas horas.

Él la había encontrado en medio del cráter, bajo el sol, arrodillada y con lágrimas en sus ojos. La miró curioso, luego preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Pan?

Ella despertó, de repente, del letargo.

—Perdí —farfulló. Limpió despacio sus lágrimas, fingiendo que su estado era producto de la derrota y no de algo más—. No quería... perder.

—¿Estás muy herida? ¿Cómo fue? —Qué dulce era la mirada de Gokuh. Pan quiso llorar al sentir el amor que él le provocaba; se contuvo.

—Estoy bien. —Se puso de pie con más dificultad que fuerza, que convicción—. Él... él me dijo que podía llevarme a casa —mintió. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Con qué fin? —, pero le dije que no. No quería irme, quería quedarme aquí a... pensar.

Gokuh atribuyó la incalculable tristeza que expresaban los ojos de su nieta a la derrota. Claro que la entendía, aunque esa depresión no debía ni podía durarle para siempre.

—Tendrás tu revancha, no te deprimas. ¡A todos nos pasa!

—¿A ti te ha pasado? —Incrédula, la muchachita rió amargamente.

—¡Mil millones de veces! Y odio perder, créeme, así que entiendo cómo te sientes. ¡Ya no llores y vamos a casa a comer!

«Mientes. Como mucho debe haberte pasado una vez...».

Lloró al sentirse una niña, al ser levantada en brazos por su querido abuelo, como si ella fuera una pequeña, como si él fuera todo lo que la pequeña tenía en el mundo.

—Vamos a casa.

Y se la llevó volando hasta Paoz. Al llegar, él dijo a sus preocupados padres, a su abuela, a Oob, que ella había perdido, que se encontraba triste, que estaría bien muy pronto, que era mejor dejarla dormir para que se le pasara la frustración. La llevó a su cuarto, la dejó en la cama y le dijo que se bañara y cambiara. ¡Eso te hará bien!, exclamó entusiasmado, tan sonriente y despreocupado como siempre. Al terminar de asearse y de curar y vendar varias heridas, ella asomó por la puerta, donde todos la esperaban. Esquivó los ojos negros de Oob, incapaz de mirarlos ni por un segundo, y se limitó a atisbar a su abuelo.

—Ven, por favor —le dijo.

A él y a nadie más.

—En un momento.

Ella cerró la puerta y, con un pijama gris puesto, se acostó. Lo oyó decir palabras, indescifrables debido a que casi no lograba discernirlas, a los que aguardaban en la puerta junto a él. Varios pasos se alejaron y Gokuh, al fin, entró.

—¿Quieres que me quede un rato contigo, Pan?

—Por favor, abuelo... —Acercó su mano a la de Gokuh—. Toma fuerte mi mano, por favor, como cuando era niña y papá y mamá me retaban por entrenar en vez de hacer la tarea.

Gokuh no contuvo las risotadas que el comentario le generó. Buscó la silla del escritorio, la puso junto a la cama, tomó asiento y le extendió la mano. Ella se acostó de lado, de cara a él, y la tomó.

—Duerme, Pan.

—Sí, abuelo...

Y pudo dormir.

Cada vez que despertó, lo encontró durmiendo. Qué perezoso era su abuelo cuando no estaba entrenando. A la cuarta lo despertó. Tu estómago, abuelo. ¡Ve a comer! ¿Tú quieres algo, Pan? No, no tengo apetito... ¿Segura? ¡Te traigo un café bien negro! No, déjalo: quiero dormir.

No quiero hacer nada más que dormir.

No quiero volver a despertar.

Así de fatal era su sentir.

Ahora, lo despertó al golpear suavemente su rodilla.

—¡Ah! —gritó él al sentir el golpe. Dio un salto—. ¡Me asustaste!

—Abuelo, ve a la cama. Ya estoy mejor...

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—¿Lo juras?

—Sí...

—¡No te creo! —Rió abiertamente—. Pareces Vegeta con tanto orgullo. ¡Pero bueno! Ya se te pasará. Cualquier cosa me dices, ¿sí? —Y se fue.

—No... —susurró al aire.

No iba a decírselo, ni a él ni a nadie.

Estaría sola todo lo que pudiera, atormentada por los recuerdos, anulada por la obscenidad que _él_ había dibujado en su piel. Se sentía abusada, manchada.

Y la alegría retorcida que ese sentir le provocaba le generó el más sincero asco.

Por ella, por él.

Asco, eso era. Trunks le daba asco.

Ella misma, sobre todo, se lo daba.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió de la ducha, lo ayudó a secarse. Fue una suerte que hubiera olvidado ropa en su casa en un encuentro previo, porque la que traía tenía varias manchas de sangre; se notaba que se había cambiado sin preocuparse por las heridas, las que ella le curó después de sentarlo en la punta de la cama. Se valió del alcohol que hizo rechinar los dientes al herido, pero que soportó como buen saiyan. Vendó una herida del brazo, una de la frente y otra de la pierna; en algunas rasgaduras restantes se gastó todas las banditas que tenía. ¡Qué suerte que su botiquín contenía elementos suficientes! Agradeció a su padre, enfermo cuando de que no le faltara absolutamente nada se trataba, por que le hubiera llenado el botiquín con cosas que nunca había necesitado. Tan precavido con ella, siempre.<p>

Tan ocultándola entre algodones, siempre.

Cuando Trunks, que no habló ni una vez mientras ella lo curaba, estuvo listo, lo invitó a acostarse, cosa que ella imitó a su lado. Bajo las cobijas, el frío y la lluvia mortales en el exterior, él la abrazó con la misma vehemencia anterior.

—Gracias. Y perdóname —farfulló al borde de unas lágrimas que al segundo salieron de sus ojos junto con sollozos débiles.

Ella malinterpretó la palabra. Ignoraba que ese perdón que él le pedía era por besar a otra mujer, por imaginarla a ella y a él mismo con otra mujer, por desearlas a ambas contra su cuerpo en pos de crear una magia tan poderosa como peligrosa, dañina, para él.

Ignoraba que esa mujer era Pan, su pequeña y dulce amiga, la pureza que nada tenía que ver con la desesperación de los pares que estaban abrazados en ese momento.

—Tranquilo —susurró entre besos que regó por todo su rostro, por sus lágrimas duras de hombre—. Estoy aquí, no pasa nada.

Él tembló profusamente en sus brazos.

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Estás aquí, Trunks. Estás conmigo.

—Quiero estar _siempre_ contigo.

Un nudo se produjo en el pecho de la rubia. Lo dice porque está emocionado, no lo dice de verdad. No puede estar hablando en serio. Esa es una de esas frases que nos salen cuando estamos al límite, cuando no pensamos, cuando anhelamos, imploramos, que la tristeza nos abandone.

—Estaré contigo siempre que me necesites a tu lado.

Se miraron, se sonrieron. Trunks se sintió tan lleno de amor como las últimas veces, sintió ese te amo en la punta de su lengua. Quería amarla, quería decirle que la amaba. Quería salvarse del gris. Con ella, salvarse, alejarse del mundo odiado y sumirse en el color del _significado_.

Pero lo había arruinado todo.

Por una idea perversa que incluía no sólo a los pares en la desesperación, sino a alguien más.

Ya no quería pensar en eso.

Besó su cuello, sus párpados. Levantó su camisón floreado y besó su cintura, sus senos. Las intenciones eran obvias: quería sumirse en su espejo de locura, en su par, en su musa.

En ella y nadie más.

Marron lo frenó torpemente.

—Trunks... creo que debo decirte algo...

El demonio detuvo sus acciones y la atisbó anonadado, asustado. Era como si un mal presentimiento lo hubiera embargado. ¿Acaso...? Pensó en el descuido, en el calor consumado, en la adolescencia de sus acciones, en aquello de no pasa nada, tranquila.

—¡NO! —gritó ella, adivinando sus pensamientos—. ¡No! No es... eso. Lo contrario... —Se tocó el vientre—. Es que yo... estoy en... mis... —Un rojo adornó su rostro blanco—. Me da vergüenza que... nosotros...

La besó profundamente en los labios al oírla, una sonrisa en su boca.

—Hermosa —susurró contra ella—. Ahora sí: perdóname por estas semanas de incertidumbre, me porté peor que mal contigo. —Ejerció más fuerza con sus brazos—. Qué mal me siento, hago todo mal... Hubiera sido un error; esas cosas no merecen ser un error...

Se abrazaron.

—No importa, ya pasó, ya está.

No, esas cosas no merecen ser un error, se repitió ella. No si yo siento algo que tú no sientes, no si sumamos nuestras imperfecciones no en el afán de ser uno, sino en el afán de gozar a partir del calor.

Era el alivio más triste que había sentido en su vida.

—Entonces, vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Sólo quiero estar contigo, no importa si eso no sucede. No me importa nada. —Volvió a mostrarse emocionado, acongojado por el motivo indescifrable—. Quiero estar contigo, nada más.

Recostó su cabeza en los pechos de ella, quien lo estrechó en la intimidad de un abrazo lleno de sentimiento. Marron acarició sin parar su cabello lila. Los sollozos retornaron a la escena, los de él, no los de ella.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Iba a ser fuerte. Por él y, sobre todo, por ella.

—Arruiné todo...

—¿Trunks...? ¿A qué te...?

—Arruiné todo, Marron. Perdóname.

Y ese perdón tardaría en ser comprendido en plenitud.

* * *

><p>Despertó por sexta vez.<p>

El techo, de nuevo; era el techo de las confesiones, de la meditación, de la más cruda introspección que fuera capaz de ejercer sobre sí misma. Se obligó a rememorar el beso, las caricias, la mirada.

Eran _esos _ojos.

Distinto color, pero eran los mismos.

Trunks la había mirado como miraba a Isabelle.

Quizá sólo había sido un instante, mas había sido.

¿Qué sentía después de ello?

«Fue como una sobredosis».

Básicamente, había sido demasiado para ella. El aire la había abandonado, así como la razón. Incluso se había reprimido su deseo de pelear, su frialdad innata para pensar apropiadamente durante una batalla. Por eso había perdido: Trunks la había distraído, persuadido, devorado como una bestia sensual.

Se habían besado, y los besos de sus recuerdos eran totalmente distintos a los de Oob, aquellas tiernas demostraciones de amor y pureza. Nadie te apura, le había dicho el muchacho, quien casi era su pareja al juzgar por todo lo que habían estado viviendo en los últimos días.

Lo había traicionado.

Lloró. Se sentía putrefacta.

—Soy una zorra...

Trunks la había engullido con labios soberbios. Trunks había dibujado obscenidad explícita en su piel. Había sido demasiado, sí. Pan era demasiado inexperta; sentir la vehemencia cruda de un hombre maduro sobre ella la había desbordado por completo.

Y en el fondo, en el punto más inexplorado de su cuerpo, eso le había gustado en demasía.

Supo que quería un beso más, tan sólo uno, para volver a experimentar ese extraño y poderoso calor. Hundirse en el fuego azul, ser abrasada por éste, abrazada por el hombre, succionada por los labios.

Quería ser devorada.

Una sensación extraña la invadió. Era como cuando estaba con Oob, como cuando él la besaba y la acariciaba tanto que el calor empezaba a treparle por el cuerpo. Era como eso, pero más fuerte, más retorcido, más incontrolable. Un tornado que no paraba de girar en el interior de su cuerpo, demasiado cerca del lugar que menos conocía de sí misma.

Estaba llena de deseo.

¿Era eso? Se sonrojó al pensarlo.

«Quizá...».

No estaba segura de nada. Toda una vida evadiendo conocer a la mujer dentro de su persona. Creía conocer a la saiyan, a la amiga, la nieta, la hija; no sabía ni un ápice de la mujer.

Deseaba a ese hombre. El ímpetu ya corría por sus venas.

Por eso quería que él la mirara como miraba a Isabelle, ¡al fin lo entendía! Quería que él la deseara, que no la viera como a una hermana, prima, sobrina; quería que la viera como los hombres miran a las mujeres.

Eso era: deseo.

El sexo es un arma de doble filo, se dijo, porque si el amor no lo acompaña, es capaz de dejar un vacío inmenso.

Si no lo acompaña, pasas de un segundo de luz a una eternidad de oscuridad.

Las palabras de Oob dieron nacimiento a más lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cuánto, ahora, lo entendía.

El sexo, el hombre, eran un arma de doble, triple, cuádruple filo.

Estaba en la oscuridad.

Sola.

Y no sabía cómo escapar.

* * *

><p>—No, lo siento —susurró lo más dulce que pudo el domingo por la mañana—, hoy tampoco podré, papá.<p>

Krilin, al otro lado de la comunicación, respiró, resignado.

—Hija, ¿tienes algún problema? Empiezas a preocuparme. Siempre se te nota tan cansada...

Marron suspiró antes de responder. En la cama, acostada de lado, no paraba de acariciar el cabello de Trunks. Él dormía plácidamente, por lo menos eso parecía, tan abrazado a ella que simulaban partes del mismo cuerpo.

—Estoy en... mis días, papi.

Qué pena le dio decirlo; era menester si quería frenar el cariño de Krilin.

—¡Oh! —Marron imaginó tan sonrojado a su padre que juró verlo ante ella—. Entonces descansa, ¿sí? ¡Pero no acepto negativas el próximo domingo!

—Bueno, prometo ir la semana que viene.

Una promesa que estaba segura no cumpliría, no mientras Trunks siguiera en su vida.

Una promesa que, finalmente, como lo vaticinó al pronunciar esas palabras, terminó por no cumplir una vez más.

—Bien. Te quiero, hijita. ¡Cuídate!

—Hasta luego.

Cortó el móvil, lo dejó sobre la mesa de luz y utilizó ambos brazos para apretar a Trunks. Él la sorprendió al mostrarse despierto, su rostro apoyado en su pecho.

—Si tienes que irte, yo puedo...

Vergüenza en los ojos hinchados por el llanto de una noche entera. Marron veía la imagen y se convencía de que estaba en una pesadilla.

—Me duele... —dijo ella. No mentía—. Y más allá del dolor, prefiero quedarme contigo. No quiero dejarte solo, no si me necesitas.

Se besaron despacio en los labios. Trunks la volteó para que le diera la espalda y la abrazó posesivamente, encerrando la cintura en la fortaleza de sus brazos. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en su bajo vientre.

—Creo que fue Susu (o ella o Pares, son las únicas dos capaces de hablarme de este tema abiertamente) quien me dijo que el calor es bueno para ese dolor. —Presionó el vientre con las manos—. ¿Te hace bien?

Marron puso sus manos sobre las de él.

—Sí, me ayuda... Gracias.

La posición le erizó la piel. Ningún hombre la había abrazado así, poniendo sus manos en esa zona específica de esa manera. Qué especial se tornó la escena, qué tierna, qué perfecta. Se imaginó esperando un hijo de él, lo imaginó abrazándola así con el único fin de sentir al ser creado a partir de sus imperfecciones. Lo siento, Marron. Lo siento adentro de ti.

Eres tú, soy yo, es lo que sentimos materializado en algo que juntos creamos.

El dolor la estaba volviendo loca, era tan intenso como incómodo. Apretó los párpados y jadeó. Él la asió más del vientre, besó su cabello, susurró cariño en su oído.

—Relájate, ya pasará.

—Apriétame, Trunks.

—¿Así?

—Así...

Levantó el camisón deslizándolo por la suavidad e hizo contacto directo con la piel. Sus dedos eran los opuestos a los de la noche anterior: el cuerpo de Trunks irradiaba el tan acostumbrado calor. Sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas. Sentirlo de esa forma tan íntima era lo más hermoso que le había pasado alguna vez. Olvidaba, por el calor de las manos, que su relación estaba basada en secretos y sostenida por la mutua desesperación, que estaban juntos sin otra cosa más que ofrecerse que el acompañamiento, que se amaban más allá de los cuerpos, en el nacimiento de sus almas.

Lo escuchó sollozar.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, Trunks?

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te hago feliz? ¿Acaso esta escena es vivida como un sueño sólo por mí?

Lo observó de soslayo.

¿Por qué eres infeliz? ¿Por qué, si en tus ojos se ve tanta calma cuando me miras?

¿Es una farsa, Trunks?

Él gesticuló una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas nostálgicas, unas que parecían evocar, siempre, algo más de lo que entre ellos se suscitaba.

—Porque no tengo idea.

—¿De qué?

La soltó, la puso boca arriba y recostó la cabeza en su vientre, su rostro en dirección al de ella. Marron hundió sus dedos en el cabello lila.

—De cómo curarme.

Marron frunció el ceño. Trunks hablaba en código, era esa la impresión que le daba.

—¿D-De qué?

Se agitaron en el mismo segundo, sus respiraciones al unísono.

—Cuando acostumbras tus ojos a una luz que te impresiona tanto como te ciega, volver a ver en la oscuridad, así como volver a sentir el mismo asombro por la potencia de la luz, es demasiado difícil. Ya lo viviste, ya dejó una huella en ti. Después de tan cegadora luz, ninguna otra logra el mismo efecto en ti.

Ella detuvo las caricias que ejecutaba en el cabello lila. La metáfora era tan dulce como devastadora. Una emoción violenta la convulsionó.

Intentaba decirle algo, mas ese algo era en extremo doloroso para él.

No sabía cómo decírselo. Y quería que ella lo supiera.

Dejó que las palabras brotaran de ella:

—Te cuesta acostumbrarte a algo que no te satisface lo suficiente por no ser tan poderoso como lo anterior.

Al terminar, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

«No le alcanzo. En su piel, su corazón, su alma, no alcanzo el carisma de _ella_».

Sollozó. ¡Obviedad! Él le decía que no sentía por ella lo que había sentido por Isabelle. Trunks abandonó su vientre, separó sus piernas y se acostó sobre ella, toda ella. Se miraron tan fijo que nada faltó decir. Los ojos de ambos, los cuatro globos oculares, mojados por la tristeza que las lágrimas describían.

Él negó con la cabeza, otra sonrisa nostálgica mediante.

—No me refiero a ti —aseguró, la convicción de su tono tan explícita como el cariño que sus ojos bramaban—. No es por ti.

—¿Por qué es...? —farfulló ella en respuesta, como pregunta, los espasmos provocados por el llanto incontrolable en la zona de su pecho.

Se besaron aun cuando ambos lloraban. Espasmos sincronizados, sollozos al unísono.

—Cuando sientes _normalidad _en algo que es retorcido y asqueroso, ya no logras ver al placer como lo veías. Todo se distorsiona, se tuerce. Nada se endereza.

—¿Trunks...?

Más lágrimas, en él, en ella. Las de él eran tormenta sobre los ojos de la rubia, un presagio tan indescifrable como el mensaje en código y el _significado _de la angustia latente de su demonio.

—Cuando gozas hasta lo morboso algo que no es normal, que no es sano, que poca gente, _muy poca_, goza como tú lo haces... nada es como solía serlo. Cambias, te tornas otro, mutas. Eres un monstruo, no quien eras en principio. Te vuelves un pecador, un perverso, no un ser que goza como cualquier otro, como se supone que se goza. Ya no eres capaz de encontrarle _significado_ a algo meramente convencional.

Marron leyó los ojos. Trunks se dejó traspasar por ella. Me duele, Marron, me duele tanto. _Ella_...

Isabelle...

—¿Isabelle tenía alguna conducta atípica contigo?

No supo cómo se le ocurrió formular tan desgarradora pregunta. Leyó esas palabras en los ojos; fueron éstos, ni siquiera Trunks en sí mismo, quienes la indujeron a decirlo, a repetir algo que ellos querían, necesitaban, que dijera.

Trunks contuvo las lágrimas.

—Sí.

Hundió su rostro en el nacimiento del hombro de Marron, quien lo aferró por la espalda y se dedicó, desesperada, a acunarlo para consolarlo. Él se deshizo en llanto.

Estaba traspasado por algo que tenía demasiado peso para sus hombros.

Por algo que dolía en exceso.

—¿Qué?

—No me sale decírtelo. No puedo, no soy capaz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que sepas cuán enfermo estoy.

—Trunks...

—Y me gustaba tanto, me sentía tan especial, tan puro, tan perfecto. Me sentía arriba de todo y todos, en dominio de todo y todos. Me sentía un gigante, un artista, el Trunks que me hubiera encantado ser desde siempre... Era el que quería ser, exactamente, sin una fisura, cuando ella me _amaba _así...

La abrazó, ella aún acunándolo, la piel de él cada vez más fría, blanca, muerta.

—Era el Trunks que ella quería que fuera. Me violaba cuando me _amaba _así, me asfixiaba, y me _fascinaba_... —Al final de la frase, la voz era un hilo tembloroso, agónico.

—Obtenías el _significado _que ella te daba a través de eso.

—Y cuando ella murió, lo perdí. Frente a esa tumba, entendí que estaba vacío, que todo lo que ella esculpía en mí era mentira. Y lo era: su mundo era una utopía imperfecta, era un mundo de cartón, falso, putrefacto. Cuando quise salir adelante, me choqué contra esta pared: no sé quién soy, no lo recuerdo; nunca, quizá, lo supe.

Estoy atrapado en su mundo, Marron. Isabelle me encerró en su mentira y no sé cómo escapar.

Y quiero escapar.

Es lo que más deseo...

Se agitaron; ambos luchaban por no perder el poco aire que conservaban. Silencio en lo que no concernía a las respiraciones. Se movieron lentamente, casi como si sus cuerpos estuvieran clavados, clamando lo insoportable. Despacio, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, ejecutaban una falsa danza amatoria, se entregaban al otro, bebían del otro. Consuelo de uno al otro.

—No busques explicaciones a tanta complejidad. Tú eres Trunks, eres tu alma y tus sentimientos. No estás vacío...

—Es imposible no buscarlas, Marron. Antes, yo era un chico cualquiera. A mis 23 años, todo el sinsentido del trabajo y el gris del entorno no me liquidaban como ahora. Podía soportarlos porque no sabía soñar. Llegar a mi casa y pintar mis paisajes era lo único que necesitaba para consolarme. Pero ahora... —Besó el cuello de Marron entre palabra y palabra, su hablar impetuoso—. Cuando ella apareció, cuando me sumergió en su mundo, cuando me llenó la cabeza con sus estupideces, sus perversiones, sus métodos de locura, ya no logré hacerlo. Ella me excedía y yo amaba que lo hiciera, que me hundiera, que me mintiera. Lo amaba... Y arruino todo al intentar evocarla, al implorar al presente que me haga sentir lo del pasado...

Estoy atrapado en la mentira. No veo la realidad, no veo absolutamente nada.

Estoy ciego, Marron.

La besó con labios demandantes, intentando devorarla, que ella lo devorara también. El beso ascendió en su desesperación segundo a segundo. Se engulleron como si hacerlo fuera lo único que pudiera mantenerlos con vida, pese a todo, pese a todos.

—Arruino todo y te lastimo en el proceso.

—No me lastimas...

Trunks levantó hasta el cuello de Marron el camisón. Se entregó a los dulces senos, les hizo todo lo que una boca podía hacerles, dibujó en éstos no el deseo; dibujó la necesidad de ser uno con ella, de ser esencia, de sumirse hasta lo más puro en un mismo ser junto a ella. La amaba con locura.

Eso era lo que sentía en ese instante.

—Si no te lastimara, no estarías llorando.

—Lloro porque no tolero verte triste.

Risas. La resignación de Trunks era tan explícita como la contemplación de las lágrimas y el _significado _de éstas.

—Lloras porque no soy aquel que te asfixia.

Los corazones latieron más y más rápido. ¿Trunks estaba recriminando algo? Se sentaron, él en la cama, ella sobre él, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran ejecutando la pasión, como si esa oscilación sincronizada fuera real y no ficticia; como si estuvieran desnudos, clavados, sin escalas hacia lo insoportable.

—Mi demonio...

—El _imbécil_ que no te merece.

—¿Por qué no me merece?

Las palabras brotaban del corazón.

—Porque él te hizo lo mismo que Isabelle me hizo a mí.

—¿Qué cosa...?

Besos en los párpados, de él hacia ella. Cuánto la necesitaba, cuánto deseaba perderse en el celeste y jamás retornar al gris.

—Él te alejó del mundo, te abandonó en la oscuridad, no te salvó; te confinó. Él te impide mirar a otro hombre, te mata con su indiferencia, te desespera por su ausencia, inspira locuras en ti...

Él lanzó hacia atrás su espalda, Marron sobre él. Se rozaron sin controlar la vehemencia de sus sexos. Se deseaban, no por lujuria; se deseaban por algo más que amor y placer.

Deseaban ser uno.

El mismo ser.

—Inspira lo peor en mí, sí...

Y él eres tú, Trunks.

—Y no hace nada por ti.

—Y me inspira.

—Te inspira porque lo idealizas. Si él nunca giró hacia ti es porque no te merece. No es una inspiración real, no como _esto_ sí lo es.

Trunks le quitó el camisón. Al hundir el cuerpo blanco de la rubia en su pecho, jadeó. La acarició con las manos más fuertes, calientes, que nunca.

—Y me aleja del mundo...

—Así como Isabelle me aleja.

—Me aleja, sí...

—Te aleja de mí...

No más caricias, tampoco palabras jadeantes. Se miraron, nada más. Trunks, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas enrojecidas, el sexo dispuesto, el corazón a mil, tomó las manos de la musa, las acercó a sus ojos, que brillaban, mitad por las lágrimas y mitad por el _significado_ que aquello que contemplaban, ella, tenía. Depositó los dedos bajo sus ojos, arriba de las mejillas. Se atisbaron minutos, días; segundos que por su emotividad parecieron durar una eternidad.

—Mi demonio... Él...

Debes decírselo, Marron. Es el momento justo, exacto. Es la epifanía plasmada sobre el lienzo de la perfección. Díselo, confiésaselo, hazle saber quién es él para ti.

Dile que lo amas.

Trunks no te va a rechazar.

Trunks te ama, Marron.

—Él es un infeliz.

—¿Por qué? —farfulló ella.

—Porque si te mereciera, estaría contigo en este preciso instante. Pero no está; estoy yo.

Y tú eres él, Trunks.

—Sí, estás tú...

Porque tú eres mi demonio.

—Porque yo entiendo qué es lo que te pasa.

Porque somos un espejo.

—¿Entender...?

Entiendes mi desesperación.

—Entiendo tu desesperación...

Se besaron con desorden, retorciéndose contra el otro sobre la cama, las sábanas arrugadas el caluroso escenario. No pensaban; sentían. Se sentían de latido a latido, de boca a boca. Se sentían en exceso.

Querían más del otro. Querían todo.

—La entiendes, Trunks.

Porque somos iguales.

—Sí, la entiendo. —Se miraron; un segundo después, él, arrodillado, la estampó contra la pared, por sobre la cabecera de la cama. La sensualidad y la desesperación eran lo mismo—. Por eso... —Acarició su rostro, ella acarició el de él. Se miraron, se ahorcaron, se traspasaron. Trunks imploraba algo. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué _significado_ tenía esa insoportable y perfecta mirada?—. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

—¿Trunks...?

—Déjame estar contigo.

—Estás conmigo.

—Pero quiero más de ti. —Hundió su boca en su párpado izquierdo—. Quiero todo de ti.

Ella abrió los ojos al escucharlo. Trunks mantuvo su boca a un centímetro de su ojo. Bajó el rostro hasta enfrentarla con la mirada, ambos pares de color emparejados en el espacio. Más miradas, más obsesión. Trunks imploraba. Ámame, Marron. Quiero que me ames como _ella_ me amaba, quiero que me mires como _ella_ me miraba.

Quiero que me asfixies así como ella lo hacía.

Asfíxiame, Marron. Te lo suplico.

Asfíxiame...

Una lágrima escapó de uno de los zafiros incrustados, una lágrima brillante, sentida, sobrecargada de _significado_.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó ella sin atreverse a limpiar esa lágrima, que llegó a la altura de la boca, luego hasta la mandíbula, y murió allí mismo.

Él abrió más los ojos, apretó los dientes, tembló por todas partes.

—No puedo... —susurró, respondiéndole muy a medias.

—¿Qué no puedes?

—Pedírtelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

El corazón latió tan fuerte contra ella que Marron sintió que iba a explotar. Un miedo mortal la tapó, miedo por él, por ellos, por ella. Miedo por la perfección que entre ellos se suscitaba en cada nuevo encuentro íntimo.

La recostó de lado en medio de la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Acarició su mejilla sin dejar de temblar ni un ápice; cada vez era más vehemente. Bajó unos centímetros el rostro, hasta que los zafiros estuvieron a la altura de la boca de la musa. Temblaron, él entendiendo, ella sin entender. Trunks atisbó sin parpadear los labios de Marron.

Esos labios.

—_Te encanta que _ame_ tu alma, que la llene de _significado_, que la vuelva así de especial... Cuando te retuerces por mi amor entiendo por qué te gusta tanto: te encanta que lleguen a ti, que toquen tu alma, que alguien pueda llegarte en esta profundidad. Te encanta que lleguen a tu alma, que te toquen en lo más íntimo, que amen lo más crudo de tu existencia. Así, llenas tu eterna insatisfacción, esa del artista que vive en la oscuridad de su secreto. Cuando te amo, soy el público amando a tu arte. Te encanta, bebé, te encanta porque es así como logras colmar tus ansias de amor, de protección, de refugio en los brazos de una mujer..._

_Te gusta ser protegido, Trunks._

_Te fascina._

Un gruñido ahogado escapó de su boca. Cerró los ojos, hundió el rostro en los senos de Marron.

—Yo te haría muy feliz —afirmó Trunks—. Si pudiera, te juro que te haría muy feliz.

La rubia tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar, para reprimir el inevitable llanto. Escuchar esa frase la excedía de todas las formas posibles. Era demasiado, un exceso, una sobredosis. Las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, no las que se suponía que debía decir. Sí, Trunks, tú me harías feliz porque eres mi demonio, y te amo, y eres todo lo que me importa. Tú eres yo, Trunks. Tú eres más que todo, eres lo que no puede explicarse con palabras.

Eres demasiado, simple y llanamente.

Eres demasiado.

—Lo sé... —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Él la besó brevemente.

—¿Te sigue doliendo?

Y la magia se rompió.

¿Por qué cambió de tema tan abruptamente? ¿Por qué detuvo sus lágrimas? ¿Por qué no siguió diciéndole cosas tan excesivamente hermosas? Marron agolpó cada pregunta en su mente, descontrolada por no saber, por no entender nada de lo que sucedía.

El _significado_ era más indescifrable que nunca.

—Sí...

—Ven. —Volvió a ponerla como al principio, de espaldas a él, las manos en su bajo vientre. Se mecieron—. ¿Te gusta el calor?

—Me encanta...

—Entonces quedémonos así hasta que se te pase. —Besó su espalda repetidas veces—. Yo te haría muy feliz...

—Y yo a ti.

Cuán en serio hablaban.

—Pero el precio sería demasiado alto. Por hacerte feliz terminaría lastimándote. Si pudiera superar este miedo, Marron... Si pudiera decirte que soy capaz de hacerlo... Te juro que te haría demasiado feliz.

—Trunks... —sollozó la rubia.

—Dame tiempo, dame un poco de tiempo... Si logro superarlo, te juro que serás la mujer más feliz.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los pares de ojos de ambos, y no dijeron ni una palabra más, sólo se sintieron.

En frío, en otro momento, habría mucho por analizar.

* * *

><p>Durante el sábado no hubo caso, tampoco el domingo. Bulma debió aguardar al lunes para saber algo sobre Trunks. Caminó destilando actitud y personalidad, sonrisa en la boca, por los pasillos de la empresa que le pertenecía a su sangre, una cartera de cuero colgando de su hombro derecho, un vestido esmeralda moviéndose al son de sus pasos, de los tacones plateados golpeando contra el piso. No saludó a nadie; había algo muchísimo más importante por hacer. Llegó al último piso y se apostó frente al escritorio de Wanda, quien al verla palideció.<p>

—Señora Brief... —farfulló confundida, sus dedos suspendidos sobre el teclado de la _notebook _con la que trabajaba.

—Pasaré a ver a Trunks —exclamó ésta, su tono más imponente que su poderoso semblante.

Wanda se puso de pie y juntó sus manos frente a su cuerpo. Temblaba.

—El señor pidió que nadie entrara a su oficina hoy. Yo... —Bajó la mirada al suelo.

Bulma le sonrió con un ápice de dulzura.

—Yo me hago cargo, tú tranquila, no te dirá nada.

Y se alejó. Fue hacia la puerta de Trunks, la abrió y encontró a su hijo de espaldas, la mirada perdida en el cielo que la ventana de dimensiones importantes le regalaba, su mano derecha sujetando un cigarro. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, él ni se inmutó; no volteó, sólo habló:

—Mamá.

—Trunks.

Se acercó rápidamente a él, desaparecida la seguridad y la sonrisa coqueta. Era una madre: rostro de madre, mirada de madre, ceño de madre. Brazos, piernas, corazón. Lo sujetó del brazo, lo jaló hacia ella y lo atisbó.

—Tus ojos, hijo... ¿Estuviste llorando?

Él sonrió y suspiró al mismo tiempo.

—Un poco.

Bulma no tardó en decidir no indagar, por lo menos no en principio.

—Me tenías muy preocupada, Pan no le habla a nadie en su casa, ni siquiera ha querido atender a Bra por teléfono. Chichi le recomendó que no fuera cuando le dijo que iría cuanto antes. Sólo le habla a Gokuh. ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo? Gohan quería hablar contigo, imagino sabes por qué; le dije que me permitiera hacerlo a mí, me parecía mejor.

Pan.

Trunks esquivó los ojos de su madre, tragó saliva, continuó fumando el cigarro a la mitad. Fue hacia su escritorio, tiró el excedente de la colilla sobre el elegante cenicero de vidrio y se llevó el vicio a la boca.

Pan.

Había evitado ese nombre con tozudez, obsesionado por no pensar en esas tres letras, determinado a olvidar lo que había sucedido. No quería pensar, no podía hacerlo. Pensar era recordar la excitación, la imagen, las musas y él en medio del mar de la desesperación. Juntos, uno solo, los tres.

El cuadro perfecto.

—¿Qué sucedió con Pan, Trunks?

La obra de arte.

La idea que aún no había llegado.

—Nada, mamá.

Voz inaccesible. Trunks sabía que debía ser precavido en su tono cuando estaba frente a Bulma Brief. Procuró que la garganta no vibrara, que la emoción violenta no lo acechara mientras pronunciaba cada sílaba. No iba a poder mantenerse tan serio y frío por demasiado tiempo.

—¿Nada?

—No.

—¿Pero por qué Pan está así?

Pan, _ese _nombre. No quería escucharlo, no quería asociarlo al rostro bien conocido de la sobrina de su mejor amigo.

No debía.

—No le gusta perder, sabes cómo es, la conoces más que yo.

Pan, el nombre que se negaba a pronunciar, como el de Isabelle, como el de cualquier mujer que no fuera Marron.

—Le dijo a Gokuh que tú te ofreciste a acompañarla a su casa o algo así, pero que ella no quiso. ¿Tanto se enojó contigo? ¿No habrás sido muy estricto con ella? Es una muchacha...

Pan, la mentirosa. Pan, la que lo había encubierto sin motivos. ¿O era que se encubría a ella? Quizá.

Pan, el nombre en el que no quería, podía ni tenía que pensar.

El rostro que no era conveniente evocar en la crudeza de su perversión masculina, de hombre, de bestia.

—Sí, es cierto —mintió—. Estaba muy enfadada... Bueno, más bien estaba muy frustrada. Se lo toma demasiado en serio.

Escuchó un suspiro y una especie de risa de parte de su madre. Seguramente estaba sonriendo como ella sabía hacerlo, con energía, con presencia, con atrayente _significado_.

Ella y su padre, los llenos de _significado_ para _todos_.

Él, una sombra de ellos.

Todos los demás, sombras de las sombras.

Los otros, _todos_, inspirados por aquellos que más _significado _poseen.

Unas manos en sus hombros, manos de madre. Titubeó por primera vez: cuando ella ponía las manos en sus hombros todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Se convertía en un niño, se emocionaba, se asustaba. Abrázame, mamá. Quiero un abrazo tuyo.

Abrázame, por favor...

Abrázame lo más fuerte que puedas.

Te necesito...

—Mi amor, qué poderoso eres, como tu papá. ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti por haber ganado! No esperaba menos. Lamento que Pan esté tan frustrada, espero pueda superarlo pronto. —Bulma bajó las manos hasta la cintura de su hijo y las movió hacia adelante. Lo abrazó internando su rostro sobre la espalda y sus manos en el férreo pecho—. Por un instante tuve miedo, temí que eso que andaba diciendo Gohan de la atracción y blablablá fuera cierto... ¡Menos mal! Todo salió mejor de lo esperado.

Trunks sujetó las manos de su madre. Cerró los ojos, disfrutó del calor.

Gracias, mamá...

—Sí.

Bulma besó su espalda.

—Bueno, me voy. No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo. —Más fuerza en los brazos—. Pero antes... —Lo soltó y encaró al aparecer frente a él—. ¿Es Isa, Trunks?

Ahora sí era conveniente indagar.

Él esquivó una vez más los ojos de madre.

—No hace falta que te responda.

Lanzó la mirada sobre el escritorio, y ella, conociéndolo, lo siguió: el cuadro de Isabelle no estaba donde solía. El ceño de Bulma se frunció una vez más.

—No te voy a molestar con preguntas ni insistiré con el psicólogo, lo prometo. Pero hijo, por favor... —Dejó al escritorio y devolvió los ojos a su hijo, quien nunca dejó de contemplar los documentos, la _notebook _y el cuadro de su hermana que ahora no tenía compañía sobre la superficie—. Cuídate. —Puso las manos sobre su pecho y le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa—. Hace tiempo que intento no molestarte, no atosigarte con mi preocupación, creo que lo has notado.

—Sí.

—Pero necesito decírtelo: ya no te enfades con _ella_, intenta mirar hacia adelante, intenta olvidarla...

—No lo entiendes, mamá.

—Sí lo entiendo. —En su voz, Bulma delató cierto resquemor—. Ya no puedes darle a nadie lo que le dabas a ella. Eso te duele en demasía.

Fisuras en la pared: Trunks mostró tristeza por primera vez. Ella acababa de dar en el clavo.

—Mamá...

Caricias perfectas en sus mejillas.

—Lo único que quiero es verte bien, Trunks. —Lo soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Derriba esa pared, eres el único que puede hacerlo. Tu papá ya lo hizo; tú también puedes.

Y se fue.

Trunks apagó el cigarrillo, se sentó en su silla y observó un minuto entero la puerta.

Qué difícil era todo, todos los días.

Qué indestructible era esa pared para él.

¿Lo era realmente?

Le negó a nadie con la cabeza.

«Excusas».

Todo cuanto sucedía, todo cuanto hacía, era una excusa para seguir escondido detrás de la pared, para sumirse en sí mismo tanto, tanto, hasta el punto de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Lunes, martes, miércoles. Pan no decía ni una palabra, a nadie que no fuera Gokuh, quien aclaraba, al final de cada día, que ella seguía frustrada por la pelea y que era mejor darle tiempo. ¿Estás seguro de que entre ella y Trunks...? No, Gohan: no sucedió nada entre ellos, te lo aseguro. Pan no sabe guardarme un secreto, me lo diría. ¿Estás seguro, papá? Sí, hijo. Llegado el jueves, por lo menos cenó con su familia; no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, esta vez ni siquiera a su abuelo. Gracias, buenas noches; sus únicas palabras, musitadas más que murmuradas, que suspiradas. Estaba furiosa, se le notaba en cada movimiento, al parpadear, toser, masticar, tragar. Estaba furiosa y ya era tiempo de que empezara a superarlo.<p>

Oob se decidió: intentaría hablar con ella. Tantos días sin besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, escucharla. Tantos días sin mirarla a los ojos empezaban a nublarle la visión. No soportaba ese hermetismo, era excesivo, molesto y doloroso.

Necesitaba a Pan. Quería que Pan lo necesitara a él.

Aguardó cuatro días pensando que era adecuado: presionarla no era buena idea, no si se trataba de Pan. El jueves por la noche, después de tan silenciosa cena, fue hacia su cuarto. Tocó la puerta luego de un minuto entero apostado frente a ésta, los pensamientos y sentimientos que ella le generaba agolpados en el desorden de su alma. Ya no podía más. Un golpe fue suficiente.

—Vete, Oob.

Los nervios, evidentemente, le habían jugado una mala pasada: no había escondido bien su ki.

—Pan, sólo quiero saber si necesitas hablar con alguien. Ya son varios días y...

—No quiero hablar con nadie. Lo siento, pero vete.

—Pan...

—¡Vete! —La voz, dentro del cuarto, se quebró—. Vete, por favor...

El puño de Oob seguía levantado contra la puerta. Al oír lo último que ella le dijo, lo dejó caer, junto con su ánimo, con su quijada, con su mirada.

Pan estaba exagerando.

Se odió a sí mismo por enfadarse con ella, mas controló todo sentir con determinación inquebrantable.

—Si necesitas hablar con alguien en algún momento, cuentas conmigo. Hasta luego.

Caminó lentamente hacia la sala. No era posible que estuviera tan furiosa por una batalla perdida. Pan se estaba comportando con capricho e infantilismo. ¡Debía superarlo! Ya eran demasiados días.

Algo más debía haber sucedido durante la batalla.

Algo más, algo entre ella y Trunks.

Clic. Recordó las palabras de Pan en el risco, al atardecer. Un deseo podría manifestarse entre dos Súper Saiyan. Frenó en medio del pasillo; las palabras acababan de perforarle el corazón.

«Tuvo que ser eso».

Apretó los puños.

«No pudo ser otra cosa...».

—Paciencia... —se suplicó.

No debía actuar movido por un impulso; debía pensar. Debía respetar. Ya hablaría con Pan, ella saldría de ese cuarto, abriría la boca y dejaría salir mil palabras. Odio perder, me duele perder, no soporto perder. Oob, te necesito. Ya volverían a perderse en el roce del risco, entre los árboles, en un lugar digno de la pasión que juntos creaban.

Las cosas volverían a ser como eran antes.

Y si eso no sucedía, sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Incluso de encarar a Trunks.

* * *

><p>—Alisha... —susurró en el oído de su amiga mientras ésta se arreglaba el delineado frente al espejo del baño de mujeres de la escuela.<p>

Un escalofrío, suscitado por el tono oscuro que la rubia había empleado, recorrió la espalda de la profesora de matemáticas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ver taciturna y silenciosa a Marron, a que ella le hablara de trivialidades pero no de cosas personales, a que no le contara nada pese a que ella le contaba todo, desde el sexo desenfrenado con un desconocido el sábado por la noche —detalles minuciosos incluidos— hasta su antiguo trauma con los teléfonos por las bromas que un grupo de imbéciles de su escuela le hacían cuando era adolescente, que la llamaban y proferían insultos por mera diversión, sin olvidarse del eterno relato de por qué se llevaba extremadamente mal con su hermano pequeño. Le contaba todo y no pedía nada a cambio; Marron era un ser tan resplandeciente que hacía valer el doble los momentos de intimidad que de tanto en tanto le obsequiaba. ¿El doble? No, era el triple, el cuádruple. Marron era una amiga maravillosa porque la escuchaba, la aconsejaba, no se inmutaba por nada, no la juzgaba por su estilo de vida atolondrado. Marron era maravillosa porque tenía un corazón tan dorado como su cabello.

Al escucharla, después del escalofrío, supo que venía un pedido, una confesión. La voz había dicho su nombre; también le había dicho, con su tono, otra cosa: necesito hablar de esto con alguien. Te necesito, Alisha.

—Mi angelito, ¿qué sucede? —Dejó caer al piso el delineador y recibió en sus brazos a la profesora de literatura, quien tembló al hacer contacto con ella. Tiritaba de un frío que en ese baño no hacía.

Marron se agachó y recogió el delineador. Se lo dio en mano y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres venir a mi departamento al final de las clases?

Alisha sonrió efusivamente.

—¡Claro! Si tú me necesitas, ahí estaré.

Marron se sonrojó. Alisha no era tonta, por supuesto que sabía darse cuenta cuándo era que ella necesitaba hablar sobre algo serio.

La jornada transcurrió silenciosa. Clases sobre dadaísmo, sobre barroco, sobre feminismo literario que entusiasmó a las chicas e hizo bostezar a los chicos. Esa monja, ¡¿cómo iba a escribir algo así una monja?! Susurros a partir de mirar el mundo detrás de un marco gris. No les interesaba en lo más mínimo, no como le sucedía a ella. Final de clases y las profesoras se reunieron en la puerta del establecimiento. Tomaron un taxi que Alisha se ofreció a pagar por más insistencias de Marron de que no lo hiciera, y al llegar al departamento del Distrito 7, un café humeante frente a la albina y un té frente a la blonda, el desahogo dio inicio. Necesito hablar de esto con alguien, Alisha. No logro entender nada, no logró sacar conclusiones de ningún tipo. No lo entiendo, Alisha. No entiendo a Trunks...

Y me asusta. El muro que interpone entre mis ojos y los suyos me da un miedo atroz.

Alisha le dio un buen trago al café, sonriendo al reconocer su marca favorita.

—A ver, Marron: ¡explica en orden! Tenemos tiempo, carajo. ¡No te apures y dame más datos! Sé que estás hablando de _mi_ Trunks Brief, sé cuánto te cuesta decirme todo esto, pero sería bueno que empieces desde el principio, que me cuentes qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes. Por tu cara, se nota que es más que sexo. ¡Y nada de vergüenza! No le voy a contar a nadie, ¡¿entiendes?! ¡Nadie lo sabrá! Sellaré mi boca porque tú vales que lo haga, angelito.

Marron luchó en vano por regularizar su respiración. Los nervios la subyugaban.

—Bueno, él... me ha confesado que cuando éramos más jóvenes yo le gustaba. Me sorprendió, nunca me hubiera imaginado que eso sería posible. Si bien nuestra relación es sexo, también se han dado otras cuestiones: hablamos muchísimo, con mucha sinceridad, de nuestro pasado. Él me ha hablado mucho de Isabelle Cort, de cómo era su relación, de lo intenso que era ser su pareja. Isabelle era una mujer arrolladora, de gran actitud y presencia, y él... se dejaba llevar mucho por ella. Esto no me lo ha dicho directamente; son conclusiones que saqué al escucharlo hablar sobre algunas escenas de su historia.

»El domingo vino aquí en plena madrugada. Estaba destrozado... No te diré todo, pero sí lo que respecta a mí y a él: me pidió perdón, dijo algo así como «perdóname, arruiné todo». Lloró en mis brazos hasta el amanecer. Me dijo que todo es un error, menos yo. Me dijo que me quiere..., que si pudiera dejar de temer, me haría la mujer más feliz.

»Él sabe que amo a un hombre, lo que no sabe es que ese hombre es él mismo. Me dijo, haciendo alusión al hombre al que amo, que es un imbécil, un infeliz, que lo es por el simple hecho de nunca haberme buscado, de no estar conmigo, de no haber apreciado mi amor. Me dijo que ese hombre no está a mi lado, pero que él sí lo está.

—_Wait_, Jinzo. —Alisha levantó las manos y frenó las palabras impetuosas—. ¿No le has confesado lo que sientes? ¡Eres una idiota! ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Te dice que él sí está a tu lado para que entiendas que él sí te daría una oportunidad! ¡Esto es inmenso, angelito! ¡Ya te imagino en las tapas de revistas, huyendo de paparazis, de la mano con él en algún evento...! ¡Ay, Marron! ¡TE QUIERE! Y quizá te ama, tontita... ¡Mira todo lo que te ha dicho! Un hombre que llora en tu hombro es uno que está dispuesto a arrancarse el corazón y dártelo en las manos para que lo estrujes a tu antojo. ¡Jamás he tenido un hombre llorando en mi hombro! Te ama, Marron... Entérate, por Kamisama.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas. Disintió repetidas veces.

—No, no es posible que sea así... ¡No me hagas ilusionar! ¡Ni siquiera me hagas imaginarlo! Quizá sí ve que es posible empezar algo conmigo... De hecho, hace poco me llevó a una cena con su mejor amigo.

—¿Son Goten, el hermano del yerno de Mr. Satán?

Marron pasó de la emoción a la impresión.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—¡Yo sé TODO sobre Trunks Brief, niña! Pero ignórame, sólo quiero que sepas que ese chico también me gusta... ¿Tiene novia?

—Está... comprometido.

—¡Qué mala suerte tengo, maldita sea! —Alisha se terminó el café de un trago antes de proseguir. Se la veía enardecida—. Volvamos al asunto: ¡te llevó a cenar con su mejor amigo! ¡Es tan obvio, Marron! —La empujó, juguetona, en el hombro—. ¡Te ama! ¡Está loco por ti! ¡Díselo y haz que esta historia termine ahora! ¡Ni un capítulo más! ¡Ya basta de tanto sufrimiento!

Sobrecargada, Marron tapó su rostro.

—¡No puede amarme, Alisha! No me pidas que te crea: tu forma de ver a los hombres dista mucho de la mía... ¡Lo que pasa entre nosotros no es tan fácil de explicar! ¡Somos complicados!

—¡¿Complicados?! ¡Lo son en vano! ¡El amor es un sentimiento, nada más! ¡¿Por qué se complican tanto?! ¡Sean felices y tengan sexo hasta la madrugada! ¡¿Qué más necesitan para alcanzar la paz?!

—¡Otro mundo!

Silencio. Alisha frenó las palabras que se hallaban agolpadas en su garganta. Marron aún no había destapado su rostro; lo hizo justo antes de hablar:

—Para ser felices, necesitamos otro mundo, uno donde todo quede atrás, uno donde empecemos de cero, sin memoria, sin manchas sobre nuestros cuerpos ni nuestras almas. Estamos manchados. Mi obsesión con él me ha hecho pasar noches con hombres que me lo recordaban de alguna forma, ya fuera por el cuerpo, las facciones del rostro, las manos, la piel, los ojos... —El tono de la rubia adoptó un dejo sombrío—. Siempre lo he buscado a él. ¿Entiendes hasta dónde llega esto para mí?

—M-Marron... —susurró Alisha. De alguna manera, se sentía culpable por la tristeza que los ojos celestes reflejaron ante ella de un segundo al otro.

—No sé si Trunks soportaría saber que es él el hombre que me obsesiona tanto.

—¿Sabe que buscabas a ese hombre así?

—Lo sabe, sí.

—No tendrías que haberle hablado de eso.

—Lo sé, pero fue inevitable: me sinceré con él porque él lo vale. Y ahora estoy atrapada, y no sé qué hacer: no entendí nada de lo que sucedió la otra vez, no he logrado sacar otra conclusión más que ésta: dijo que ese hombre me «abandonó» así como Isabelle lo abandonó a él, que lo idealizo, que me enferma... ¿Crees que él quiera saber lo que ha causado en mí? ¿Crees que no le dolerá haberme lastimado sin tener la mínima intención de hacerlo? Quizá pueda decírselo más adelante, ¿pero ahora? ¿Con lo triste que está? ¿Con lo frustrado que está? ¿Con cuánto parece necesitar algo nuevo y no reminiscencias de experiencias anteriores?

Alisha puso una mano sobre su pecho. Le dio demasiada pena escuchar a Marron. Claro que no era únicamente por ella: saber más sobre el hombre que se escondía detrás del exitoso empresario le dio inmensa lástima.

—Qué cosa... —suspiró. La sonrisa que daba forma a su boca no era burlona ni denotaba felicidad: eran nervios, era no saber qué decir, con qué palabras proferir lo que seguía—. Tanto dinero, tanta belleza, tanta fama... y es un hombre, al fin y al cabo, uno que ha sufrido algo muy feo siendo demasiado joven para ello. Ahora entiendo, al fin, cuán triste debe ser para él haber perdido a la Cort.

—Más allá de la frivolidad del asunto —farfulló Marron.

—Sí... —Alisha abrazó a su amiga—. Por lo que cuentas, angelito, Trunks está muy enfadado con Isabelle. Al parecer no lo ha superado. ¿Tú qué crees?

Marron respiró profundo, secó lágrimas que llevaban minutos enteros opacando la belleza de sus facciones y cruzó sus manos frente a ella, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—No lo ha superado, creo que es ahora cuando empiezo a entender cuán difícil es todo para él. Creía entenderlo, pero ahora sé que no lo entendía en absoluto.

—Quiere superarlo pero no puede, ¿entiendes? Te quiere, Marron; lo que pasa es que aún le duele tanto lo anterior que no es capaz de superarlo.

—O no quiere hacerlo...

—¿Eh?

Las palabras brotaban solas, sin que ella tuviera que hacer algo para que sucediera más que abrir la boca. No había, en estas palabras, reflexión alguna: eran el más puro y contradictorio sentir.

—Quizá, Trunks no quiera superarlo. Quizá, Trunks _necesita_ aferrarse a ese recuerdo. Ya son cuatro años, Alisha: no es ni normal ni sano que siga obsesionado con ella, enfadado..., resentido.

—¡Resentido! Esa es la palabra: Trunks está resentido con la vida por haberle quitado a Isabelle y está resentido con ella por haberse muerto. ¡Qué complicado! Sufre demasiado, tendría que dejarla ir...

Era eso, ¡era exactamente eso! Marron agradeció que Alisha tuviera esa forma tan directa de decir las cosas.

—Sí...

«Pero no puede».

Quizá no era amor, quizá Trunks no se sentía enamorado de Isabelle; se aferraba a ella por algún motivo.

¿Cuál?

«Se aferra al _significado_».

Se aferraba a la Isabelle que le daba _significado_.

«No al amor que sentía por ella».

Era el _significado_.

«Uno que no encuentra en mí».

Uno que no encontraba en ningún lugar que no fuera los ojos de Isabelle Cort.

La luz. Todo fue claro, todo cobró un nuevo sentido para ella.

Trunks estaba atrapado en el recuerdo de los ojos eyectados de locura de Isabelle.

Su móvil sonó; era un mensaje de texto de Trunks.

_Te extraño._

Sonrió, olvidando a Alisha, a las palabras, a todo lo sucedido. A todos menos a él.

_Yo también._

Quería liberarlo de esa jaula de mentiras.

_¿Nos vemos mañana?_

Quería salvarlo.

_Claro que sí._

Quería ser todo lo fuerte que debía para ayudarlo a salir adelante.

_Paso por ti a la noche, vamos a mi departamento. ¿Está bien?_

A él.

_Perfecto._

A nadie más que él.

* * *

><p>Su madre. Pan refunfuñó antes de abrir su puerta. Al ejecutar la acción, Videl le sonrió.<p>

—Ay, Pan... —La muchacha le dio el paso e ingresó en la habitación. Se sentaron en la cama—. Hija, al fin abres.

—Por favor, mamá: no quiero hablar demasiado. Estoy molesta, eso es todo. Sabes cómo soy y sé lo que dirás: hija, ay, hija, no debes ponerte tan mal por una tontería así, porque te hace mal, porque le das una importancia que no tiene, porque perder no significa que seas débil, porque eres muy fuerte, porque eres talentosa como tu abuelo y...

—No. —Videl tomó la mano de su hija—. Vengo a preguntarte algo muy concreto. Tu papá no ha indagado porque no sabe cómo hacerlo, porque siente que no debe ser él quien lo haga; por eso estoy aquí. Sólo debes responder con un sí o con un no. No pido más.

Pan pensó en decir algo, lo que fuera; titubeó, en cambio. La miró con ojos interrogantes. ¿De qué hablas, mamá? ¿Por qué no me dices lo predecible?

¿Por qué no me dices lo que se supone que debes decir?

—¿Sucedió algo entre Trunks y tú? Y sabes a qué me refiero, lo hablamos antes de la batalla.

No se sonrojó, tampoco tragó saliva, tampoco rascó su nuca como si de Gokuh se tratase; se convirtió en una estatua blanca, en una pared, en una columna: las palabras de su madre, cual ojos de Medusa, la petrificaron. Inmutable, respondió:

—No.

Videl suspiró. Apretó más su mano.

—Te creo. Se lo diré a tu papá para que se quede tranquilo. Es que tu hermetismo ya nos resultaba llamativo.

—Lo sé: a partir de este momento retomaré mi vida, volveré a ir a la universidad, le contestaré el teléfono a Bra, comeré y reiré con ustedes..., y todo eso.

La inercia. Retornaría a los días de la tuerca, de despertar y girar contra los demás seres que se mueven en la inmensidad de la maquinaria: girar, girar, girar y que nada más importe, que los sentimientos mueran, y que lo que tiene importancia en un alma sea efímero para el resto, y que nadie lo entienda, porque girar es más importante, girar y no perder el ritmo, girar y perderse en la inercia del gris.

Girar.

Girar.

Girar y olvidar, girar y matar al alma para enaltecer al cuerpo, a lo de afuera, a lo visible, a lo que se mira pero no se ve, pero no se siente en ningún punto.

Girar.

Y morir.

Un corto abrazo, y su madre se marchó. Alivio de la soledad, de no ser una tuerca, porque estaba en su cuarto, en su mundo, en el lugar que tapaba el techo de la introspección.

Debía hablar con Trunks.

Si no lo hacía, tuvo que reconocer al borde del ataque de nervios, al borde de las lágrimas que una tuerca no debería poder derramar, pues ningún sentir debería llenarla hasta ese punto, no podría seguir.

Debía hablar con él.

Debía...

Pero no podía.

Pero debía poder.

* * *

><p>Viernes por la noche, el viernes por la noche de los amantes, de esos pares en la desesperación que se encontraban de nuevo en los secretos y calor patrocinados por la luna. Al entrar en el departamento del Distrito 3, el verdadero, Trunks, que en el auto apenas si había abierto la boca, no para hablar sino para besarla profundamente, la llevó de la mano hacia el sofá de la sala. Una vez allí, sentados con la ciudad acariciándoles las espaldas, la tomó de las muñecas y la observó sin parpadear.<p>

—Disculpa lo del domingo.

Pidiendo perdón, de nuevo. Marron, de repente, se sintió tan confundida como toda la semana; los besos en el auto sólo la habían anestesiado temporalmente. Los ojos de Trunks la mareaban.

—No pasa nada... —farfulló antes de recibir un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se miraron de nuevo, él la mareó de nuevo, sus manos posadas de un segundo al otro sobre el vientre, como la última vez.

—¿Estás mejor?

Hacía exactamente una semana que no tenían sexo. ¿Tanta era la asfixia? Él imploraba, ella también lo hacía. Veía su rostro desesperado reflejado poéticamente en el mar azul. Trunks la besó tan profundo como en el auto, la besó y la levantó al mismo tiempo, caminó sin soltar sus labios, hasta que en el umbral del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones cayeron, él de espaldas al piso, ella sobre él. Se besaron con ímpetu, él bajando sus pantalones y ella subiendo la falda de su vestido color violáceo. Juntos la libraron a ella de la ropa interior, que desapareció de la escena, y después de los recaudos molestos de dos adultos, sin dejar de besarse violentamente, se sintieron en lo más íntimo. Trunks la movió sobre él frenéticamente, sin pausa, sin intermedios: fue duro y lascivo desde el primer segundo de unión. Se chocaban con tanta brusquedad que parecían arrastrarse, el vestido levantado, el cinturón del pantalón raspando su hebilla contra la superficie del suelo. Él la sentó, y tomándola de la cabeza y de los glúteos la meció a incalculable velocidad. Gritaban, el cinturón más sonoro que nunca, sus pieles y sus sexos impactando ruidosamente. La depositó en el suelo, se hizo camino entre las piernas abiertas, fuerte, brusco, apresurado, ansioso. Golpes secos de un sexo al otro, gruñidos y jadeos que parecían emitidos por el mismo ser, no por dos; tal era la armonía de los pares en la desesperación sumergidos en la voluptuosidad. Las embestidas eran tan crueles que el aire y el entorno dejaron de existir. Lo insoportable se suscitó en ella; un segundo después, le llegó el turno a él. Gritaron sus orgasmos acalorados, agónicos.

Yacieron en el suelo. Trunks rodó hasta tumbarse al lado de la rubia, ambos sofocados por la vehemencia del acto.

Y Marron se dio cuenta.

Era la primera vez que, durante el sexo, Trunks no la miraba ni un segundo a los ojos.

Giró el rostro hacia él, lo vio: la boca abierta, sedienta, seca. La frente empapada de sudor. Los ojos cerrados tan fuerte como si estuviera hundido en el agua, ciego, sordo, mudo; cobarde, inútil.

Ese no era Trunks; ese hombre era uno más.

Trunks era uno más cuando sus párpados censuraban los zafiros. Trunks era especial cuando sus ojos se mostraban al mundo. Los abrió, giró hacia ella, se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, no con violencia, pasión; se abalanzó con amor, dulzura, desesperación lejana a la lujuria.

—Abrázame —pidió él.

Marron levantó sus brazos temblorosos y rodeó el cuello del demonio con estos. El instante patinó en el tiempo, se convirtió en eternidad, en confusión, en desolación. El instante se convirtió en un para siempre.

¿Qué iba a pasar?

¿Qué estaba a punto de suceder?

El mal presentimiento abrumó a la rubia, que contuvo las lágrimas con la misma fortaleza que consolaba a Trunks en medio del piso, las prendas fuera de su sitio, las frentes brillosas, los corazones a mil por hora.

* * *

><p>El domingo, más de una semana después de la batalla, Pan retomó los entrenamientos. Fue sola hacia las afueras de Paoz y danzó a gusto, bailó como guerrera, se condujo a lo largo y ancho del cielo, se liberó a sí misma, lloró entre golpe y golpe. Repasó la batalla como si alguna fuerza superior le diera una segunda oportunidad. Había perdido, sí, había perdido porque él la había hechizado. Trunks era un brujo maligno, un mago de la sensualidad.<p>

Y ella, ahora, moría de deseo.

Ya no lo soportaba. ¿Cómo extirpar tanta ansiedad? ¿Cómo borrar de su retina el recuerdo de los ojos mirándola como si ella fuera Isabelle?

¿Cómo?

Debo hablar con él, se dijo. Debo llamarlo, ya no lo soporto, ya no puedo más, necesito hablar con él, necesito verlo, necesito verme frente a él.

Necesito que me mire, que me mire y nada importe, que me mire y todo, menos él, se desvanezca.

Necesito a Trunks.

Lo necesito ahora.

Fue hacia su casa después del mediodía. Almorzó, bromeó un poco con su abuelo y abuela con la única intención de convencer a su familia completa de que estaba bien, de que haber perdido ya no dolía, cuando sí lo hacía, pero no tanto como la separación perpetua de sus labios y los de Trunks, y se marchó de nuevo, no antes de darse una ducha para refrescarse luego de la actividad física.

Alejada de Paoz, se sentó en el risco de los recuerdos. Oob se había marchado por un par de días esa misma mañana para ir a visitar a su familia y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, algo que hacía más o menos dos veces al mes. Esta vez dijo que se retrasaría hasta el jueves o viernes, un poco más de lo que solía.

De seguro estaba enojado con ella.

«Eso vuelve las cosas más fáciles».

Porque quería ver a Trunks, y se sentía una zorra por todo el embrollo en el que los ojos de las fotos en la vida real la habían sumergido. No quería pensar en Oob, porque pensarlo era traicionarlo, porque pensarlo era sentirse más zorra de lo que se sentía por besar a un hombre que no era el muchacho que soñaba día y noche con acompañarla en una cama una primera vez, una primera y todas las que siguieran, porque pensar en Oob era recordar cuánto sabía que él la amaba, y cuánto sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo pese a saber que él, que Oob, no que Trunks, merecía todo el amor.

Oob era su destino, ella lo sabía.

Pero ella no deseaba ser una tuerca y obedecer a las flechas.

Quería salir del cuadrado del gris.

Quería darle la forma que deseaba al mundo que la rodeaba.

Un círculo, una inmensidad.

Trunks, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo.

Sus ojos.

Tomó el móvil, buscó el nombre en la agenda y, sin más, suplicándole a Dende que le permitiera hilar por lo menos una frase, _esa_ frase, llamó.

Necesito hablar contigo, Trunks.

Te necesito.

* * *

><p>Música, la de siempre, la de la banda favorita de ambos. La música era el tópico: cómo me gusta el tercer disco, sí, aunque en el cuarto está la canción que más nos gusta. Sí, esa canción es perfecta, el cuarto disco es perfecto, pero el tercero es, en la totalidad, el mejor. Muchos no están de acuerdo con nosotros. Risas. Pero tú sí estás de acuerdo conmigo, Marron.<p>

«Porque somos un espejo».

Y sentían lo mismo, de la misma manera.

Miraban al mundo desde el mismo punto.

Trunks había mutado frente a Marron, lo había hecho con el correr de las horas: del hombre, el uno más, que no la miraba el viernes, paulatinamente se había convertido en el Trunks de siempre, en el de las sonrisas, en el de las caricias; sobre todo, era el Trunks de los besos en los párpados que tanto, aun en el misterio de su _significado_, denotaban en su peculiar relación.

En pleno domingo, promesas no cumplidas a Krilin, cielo nublado, frío invernal, Trunks era el de siempre.

Se besaron; el disco, el tercero, el que en la totalidad era el mejor para ellos, sonó una y otra vez, alargó la eternidad que ambos deseaban crear de la mismísima nada.

Ser uno.

Ser uno y que nada más importe.

Detuvieron el beso cuando el móvil de Trunks empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa ratona. Ambos, sin soltarse del agarre posesivo ejercido sobre el otro cuerpo, lo atisbaron. Trunks suspiró, denotando cierta irritación al hacerlo, y se levantó del sofá. Miró la pantalla cuando terminó de ponerse un cigarro a la boca. Al leer _ese_ nombre, esas tres letras, se alejó tanto de Marron que ésta se extrañó por los nervios con los cuales Trunks se desplazó por el espacio. Él atendió, mas no profirió palabra o sonido alguno, no hasta que pudo alejarse sendos metros de la musa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Hola —escupió por el teléfono al fin y al cabo.

Silencio. Le dio la espalda a Marron, clavó los zafiros en la puerta del departamento, lo que más cerca tenía de sí, y aguardó. Lo único que oía era una extraña respiración.

—Necesito hablar contigo —farfulló abruptamente _esa_ voz.

Trunks sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre. El momento que deseaba dilatar hasta el fin de los tiempos, todo con tal de no volver a poner en peligro el futuro anhelado, lo había ido a buscar. Estaba atrapado, sin palabras, condenado a mirar a los ojos, sin parpadeo o desvío posible, a la pureza incitadora.

Inconscientemente, se alejó aún más de Marron, llegando a tocar la puerta del departamento al internarse al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Por qué? —masculló, el tono manchado por la irritación. Quería cortar.

Quería evadir la realidad, evadir todo cuanto le había hecho a la pureza de esa niña.

Del otro lado, ella, la víctima de su perversión, se agitó.

—¿P-Por qué, dijiste? —Sonidos extraños. Trunks ignoraba que Pan acababa de taparse la boca para no gritar—. ¡Porque lo necesito! ¡Porque me lo debes! ¡Porque ya no puedo más! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡Y ES TU CULPA! ¡TUYA!

Él salió de sí mismo, sin ser capaz de controlar su razón a partir de ese instante, ni ésta ni sus movimientos por el espacio. Siente, no pienses, no nada más que la culpa que aplasta tu cabeza.

_Siente, no pienses, Siente esta culpa que te ahorca, Trunks_

Cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aire y un ápice del autocontrol, se vio en medio de la cocina. El cigarrillo continuaba apagado en su boca. Desesperado por la anestesia del vicio, buscó el mechero en el bolsillo, lo estrujó en su mano y prendió.

—Ven a mi departamento esta noche.

Lo único que fue capaz de decir, su voz un hilo de locura, tan prohibido como el humo del cigarrillo que tragaba y liberaba una y otra vez; un símbolo del sentir sin pensar, del desear sin reflexionar acerca de lo que se desea.

Acataba las órdenes de la voz que escribía cada línea en su alma.

El hombre, el saiyan, el humano; juntos, le ganaron la batalla al alma torturada del joven que sólo imploraba un camino dibujado por él, dibujado para él.

—No sé dónde vives... —susurró una voz chillona, temblorosa, orgullosa aunque frágil como una pluma solitaria en una ventisca.

—Te enviaré un mensaje de texto. Ven alrededor de las nueve, no antes. Hasta luego.

Y él cortó. La violencia con la que apretó el botón rojo no destruyó el aparato de milagro. Envió el mensaje movido por la inercia tan bien conocida, y cuando el cigarrillo se consumió y tuvo que apagarlo en un cenicero de la cocina, donde misteriosamente —y no tanto— se encontraba, tosió profusamente, teniendo que tapar su boca y atajarse en el borde de la mesada para que la intensidad no lo derribara. Perdió noción de tiempo, de espacio, de amor y de odio, de todo menos una cosa: la lujuria de las cuatro manos sobre sus párpados, amando, inspirando.

Como lo que para Isabelle significaban sus zafiros incrustados: obsesión.

Una _eterna_ última vez...

Salvado del sinsentido, a salvo del gris por el rojo del _significado_.

—¿Quién era? —inquirió en un murmullo respetuoso Marron, la musa, la mitad de esa enceguecedora esfera roja que lo incitaba a lo peor.

Ese no era Trunks: era el hombre, el amante, la sensualidad explícitamente sexual, no el alma manchada que tanto la inspiraba. Trunks, una vez más, no la miraba: era inaccesible.

¿Por qué?

—Susu —mintió ese hombre, el ajeno, no su par—, quería preguntarme si podía venir, pero le dije que no. Después iré a verla.

Marron no llegó a indagar más: el hombre la tomó en brazos y la condujo, presuroso, hasta la cama de la habitación. Allí, la tomó. No la miraba, no se dejaba ver. No le permitía a la musa acceder a él. La mujer gozó producto de la voluptuosidad que constituía al hombre, gritó, alcanzó lo insoportable como quizá nunca lo había hecho. El alma de la escritora, por su parte, se deshizo en llanto.

Él no la miraba, porque no era Trunks; era uno más. Él no clamaba la desnudez de su alma, la otredad de una utopía llena de color, la compañía en la devastadora desesperación.

Trunks era uno más.

Trunks ya no era Trunks.

La tarde transcurrió en el mismo silencio del viernes, ese que el sábado se había ido a medias y el domingo desapareció y reapareció: él la abrazaba, la acariciaba, la besaba, la amaba sin amarla; él deslizaba su piel por la de ella con decisión, en éxtasis constante. Pero no era Trunks, era él, un él cualquiera, un genérico. La llevó a su casa, la besó antes de que bajara del auto y ella caminó hacia el edificio. Volteó una última vez antes de desaparecer: seguía sin ser Trunks.

Llegó al departamento, se derrumbó delante de la _netbook_ y, poseída, tecleó:

_Vuelve a mirarme, mi demonio. ¿No entiendes que eres mi droga? ¿No entiendes que necesito de tus ojos? Ya soy una adicta, ya te he mirado, ya he tocado tu perfección, la he rozado, me he arrojado con entrega hacia ella. No me niegues tus ojos, no me arrebates mi droga, no me prohíbas perderme en el mar de la desesperación._

_Te necesito, mi demonio, mi ángel, mi amor._

_Te necesito..._

_Porque si tú no me miras..._

—... es el mundo el que me está dando la espalda.

Porque Trunks era el mundo.

Y ella una adicta.

Y ese él no era Trunks.

* * *

><p>Oteó el reloj: las nueve y dos de la noche. El ki de Pan estaba tan bien escondido que le causaba impresión. Ella no era buena al esconderlo, por lo cual resultaba obvio que le estaba poniendo un empeño fuera de lo normal. La impresión, sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues en un segundo la sintió muy, muy cerca. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos: era hora.<p>

Tomó el móvil de la mesa ratona con una mano; con la otra, apagó un cigarrillo a medio fumar en el cenicero. Abrió la puerta del balcón, salió a éste y se asomó. Claro que no la veía, mas la sentía justo allí, debajo de él. Abandonó en un suspiró la idea de usar el móvil y levantó un ápice su propio ki.

Abajo, en la vereda, oculta por un gorro de lana tejido por su abuela decorado en la parte superior con un impresentable pompón, unos lentes de vidrio anaranjado, bufanda, jeans, borceguís tipo militar y abrigo oscuro que bien gigantesco le quedaba, Pan apagó la música que brotaba de su reproductor MP3 marca Cápsula, regalo de alguna Navidad de Bulma. Respiró tan profundo como Trunks lo había hecho hacía segundos, la simultaneidad de sus actos inconsciente, posible. Miró hacia arriba perdida entre los pocos aunque presentes transeúntes, seres ajenos al trazo que entre ella y el poderoso empresario reducido a un profundo hombre se constituía en el fluir del viento, sus manos heladas pese a la cobertura de sus fieles guantes sin dedos dentro de sus bolsillos, la nariz roja, el aliento simulando humo frente a ella. Hacía mucho frío aun cuando la primavera era inminente, caprichos de un clima que depende del sentir de las personas. El cielo nublado servía de fondo al edificio de incalculable altura, tan infinito como todo lo que aparece frente a los ojos cuando se observa lo que está sobre las cabezas. El edificio más alto del Distrito más adinerado. Tragó saliva y abandonó la contemplación en pos de buscar un recoveco desde el cual despegar hacia el horizonte.

Arriba, Trunks dejó un momento el balcón. Fue hacia su cuarto, se aseguró de que Tsuki durmiera en su mantita y, luego de besarla en su peluda cabecita, la acarició. Si acaricias un gato desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, siempre en el sentido de su pelaje, no al revés, éste absorberá la energía negativa, te calmará, te relajará como nada más podría hacerlo. Susu le había dicho eso el día en que, junto a Goten y Pares, le regalaron a la hermosa gatita. Después, sin estar seguro de que la acción hubiera surtido efecto, retornó al balcón habiendo entrecerrado la puerta del cuarto. Fuera, observó hacia abajo y se permitió un instante de lucidez.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

«Asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos».

Como lo había hecho accediendo a la entrevista con Donna Star.

«Asumo mis errores».

Por el beso.

«Allano el camino, quito la última espina».

Para implorarle a Marron que fuera su mujer.

La lucidez se fue en el preciso instante en que Pan apareció en el balcón, de pie junto a él, tan pálida como él, tan fría. La escuchó respirar fuerte; no la atisbó en absoluto.

—Trunks... —susurró ella apretándose el pecho, intentando que su corazón se calmara, rezando a su ki que no estallara, que se mantuviera, de ahora en más, lo más oculto posible.

Quería estar muerta, para todos, para cualquier ser que no fuera Trunks Brief.

En ese momento, él era su mundo.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, Trunks le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara al departamento. Cuando cerró la puerta, ambos censurados del frío que tanto significaba para ellos, del exterior que tan poco tenía que ver con ellos, Pan se percató de dos cosas: ese departamento era bellísimo, y ella, y él, estaban totalmente solos.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—¿Eh?

—Si se te ofrece algo de tomar.

Cuánta frialdad destiló Trunks. ¿Dónde se hallaba el hombre noble que había dado la cara por ella cuando estalló el escándalo? ¿Dónde se escondía la dulzura del abrazo de la discordia, el de tres, el de los trazos de fuego y sangre? Pan se vio frente a un ser vacuo.

Era el Trunks del velatorio, el mismo, contemplando a la misma eternidad gris.

—No, gracias —respondió Pan, el tono un poco más incómodo de lo que Trunks esperaba de ella.

El clima era denso, el aire se cortaba con tijera. ¿Y la mirada insistente? ¿Acaso ya no la miraba de esa manera por causa del beso? ¿Acaso había dejado, debido a éste, de ser adorable para él?

¿Ya no soy la que solía ser para ti, Trunks? La pregunta formulada sin voz, mente ni palabras, constituida por un llano sentir, encontró, inesperadamente, su respuesta: Trunks la miró a los ojos, y ella devolvió la mirada, y ella se paralizó tanto como él parecía estarlo. Pan se quitó los lentes y los enganchó a su blusa, en el borde de la abertura para la cabeza. Trunks era un cuadro, una foto, cualquier cosa menos él. Vacuo, totalmente vacuo. Y ni uno ni otro arrancaban la conversación prometida. Pan se contuvo, pues quería golpearlo en el rostro, se contuvo apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, mas no fue suficiente: abrió la boca, más violencia en los puños, y bramó:

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

El reclamo, hecho.

Trunks parecía no estar allí, y estaba; se aferraba a la pared que le servía de escondite determinado a no destilar ninguna clase de emoción violenta frente a la pureza de esa joven.

Debía ser fuerte

Debía soportarlo.

—Fue lo que dijo tu padre, lo que dijo el mío —mintió—, fue la atracción saiyan.

La única excusa viable para salvarse de las consecuencias inevitables de su error: echarle la culpa a su desconocida e inexplorada sangre saiyan. Eran patrañas; eran los artífices del crimen perfecto. Iba a convencerse tanto de que ése era el motivo que iba a terminar creyéndoselo. Sí, a la fuerza: se lo iba a creer. Ya había comprado su mentira, ya había olvidado que la había besado por atracción basada en el hombre, en el humano, en el cobarde, no en el saiyan.

La había besado porque, como hombre, lo había querido.

Ni más ni menos.

Y Pan no era capaz de entenderlo, pues no sabía nada sobre la mujer que vivía en su cuerpo, no la conocía, no sentía ningún tipo de interés por ella. Trunks lo entendía perfectamente por más que no quisiera hacerlo: detrás de ese beso no había habido ningún tipo de _significado_; era deseo, atracción meramente sexual suscitada entre un hombre y una mujer. Y se seguían deseando en ese punto del espacio-tiempo, él frente a ella y ella frente a él, agitados, él por la pureza, ella por la sensualidad y madurez. Ella quería aprender y él quería enseñar; ella quería conocer la misma mujer que él quería conocer.

—Mientes.

La simple palabra pronunciada por Pan derrumbó la pared tras la cual se escondía Trunks. Mostrándose inseguro, titubeante, farfulló:

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque quieres conocer la misma mujer que yo quiero conocer.

Pan, más temblorosa que nunca, se golpeó el pecho con un puño cerrado repetidas veces, como si se estuviera obligando a sí misma a decir las palabras que estaban atragantadas en su garganta.

—Porque me miras exactamente igual que ese día en lo de mi tío, con los mismos ojos... —Sobrecargada de nervios, Pan se tomó un momento para tomar todo el aire posible y, así, normalizar el ritmo impetuoso de su voz—. Tus ojos son los mismos, me miras... igual.

Trunks se percató de la pared derrumbada, de la desnudez involuntaria de su alma. Se sonrojó, esa desnudez llenándolo de vergüenza. Estaba completamente desnudo, indefenso.

Sólo lo cubría la pureza de la muchachita.

—¿Mis... ojos?

—_Tus ojos siempre te delatan, bebé. Cuando ya no eres capaz de esconderte, cuando tu alma pierde todo su poder de censura, te delatas solo. Ellos te delatan a ti, son tus eternos traidores. ¡Mira el pudor! Es claro por tus mejillas rojas, por las lágrimas que te mueres por derramar. Tus ojos delatan lo más valioso de ti, por eso son tan amables, tan sensuales, tan especiales..._

_Porque son lo mejor que tienes._

—T-Tus ojos, Trunks... —Pan, incapaz de calmarse, de seguir escupiendo palabras extrañas por subjetivas, se tapó la boca.

No toleraba esa mirada. ¡No era igual! ¡No!

Era peor; era mejor.

Era demasiado.

Él estaba petrificado, casi parecía no respirar, mas lo hacía: nunca se había mostrado más agitado frente a ella, ni siquiera en la batalla. Su mente no estaba allí, sólo estaba su corazón, que latía, que bramaba, que clamaba por libertad. Quería explotar dentro de ese cuerpo y tapar con su sangre a todo el universo.

Pan lo había leído como si fuera el libro más infantil: lo había leído con una facilidad pasmosa.

Y no lo soportaba: no podía permitirlo.

Tenía que quitar la espina, allanar el camino, pensar en Marron y él, en los pares que no podían ser tres, en las dos manos que no podían ser cuatro, sobre sus párpados, haciendo el amor, llenando la infinitud del más resplandeciente _significado_.

No podían ser cuatro manos, no podían ser unos pares de labios; debía ser Marron.

Nadie más.

Pero el hombre, el que deseaba, el que asumía lo que su sexualidad innata reclamaba, dio pasos, sendos pasos, hacia la pureza. Se acercó a la blancura de la pureza de esa niña, a la que vio cada vez más y más pequeña, como si se alejara, no como si se acercara; se acercó pese a las exigencias de la razón que no tenía ningún derecho sobre la sensibilidad de su ser.

Quieres conocer a la mujer que hay en esa niña; quieres saber todo, obtener todo, de ella.

La quieres a ella.

Frenó a un centímetro de Pan, bajó el rostro hacia ella, la miró. Los ojos de Pan, tan arrojados hacia arriba como su rostro, como cuando estaba en la calle entre los transeúntes observando el horizonte de perfecta belleza, se llenaron de lágrimas que, sin embargo, no cayeron. Brillaban; toda Pan brillaba.

Todo el calor de Pan mermó el frío en Trunks.

Era como Marron, pero distinta: era la mitad de la perfección, una mitad opuesta a la de la rubia, pero de poder tan intenso como el otro. Intensidades distintas, pero verdaderas.

Dos intensidades que formaban sólo una: él, lo que él quería, lo que él necesitaba. La droga que quería hacer viajar por sus venas.

Isabelle y él, juntos, de nuevo.

Una _eterna_ última vez.

Él levantó las manos, las encajó en las mejillas de Pan, y la besó. Ella vio los ojos cerrados, ocultos de ella, pero a pesar de estar ocultos seguían transmitiendo lo mismo: demasiado. ¿Demasiado de qué? No era fácil explicarlo, no para ella, ignorante de todo lo que se relacionaba con la mujer que ese hombre estaba besando. Los labios de él eran los mismos de la batalla: duros, masculinos, obscenos. Eran labios de hombre succionando labios de niña.

Trunks se dejaba llevar con una libertad envidiable, sumido en un estado parecido al de la anestesia, como si una droga y no su sangre corriera por sus venas. Algo era diferente: no eran pares. Ella tenía algo que él no; ella carecía de algo de lo cual él no carecía.

Y lo entendió.

Las palabras de Marron aquella noche de las confesiones, del libro abierto de mirada a mirada, se clavaron en su espalda como si personificaran las más filosas dagas. Las palabras que ella había citado del imbécil que la había desvirgado: ¡eres virgen! No tienes idea de cómo tocarme.

Era lo mismo.

Dejó de besar a Pan y, tomándola aún del rostro, asiéndola quizá con un ápice de violencia, la condenó a sus ojos.

Era virgen.

Se sintió abrumado por el descubrimiento, por saber algo que ella le había confesado sin querer, como cuando él, en su inocencia, en su afán de sentirse acompañado en la soledad de su arte, le había confesado su dolor a Isabelle.

Era igual a él, un espejo no del presente, porque ese espejo era Marron; era uno del pasado, del joven lleno de sueños, del Trunks que había sido alguna vez.

El punto de partida, de nuevo.

—¿A qué viniste? —inquirió confundido, sobrepasado, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. No la soltaba.

Pan levantó sus manos y las puso sobre las de Trunks. Tragó saliva y, sin escapatoria, dejó que la respuesta fluyera:

—N-Necesitaba entender qué fue lo que ocurrió el otro día.

—¿Esto? —La besó con la misma pasión de antes—. ¿Esto, Pan?

Ella apretó más las manos de él. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—El beso... Eso, el beso...

Y ella lo besó a él. Necesitó hacerlo, apretar bien fuerte los párpados, sentir la boca de Trunks contra la suya, succionarla, moverse torpemente para decir con su boca lo que con su voz no se atrevía, lo que con su mente y alma no lograba confesarse a sí misma: vine porque quería besarte de nuevo.

No quería que el beso quedara en el pasado: necesitaba revivirlo.

Necesitaba sentirlo.

Sentirte a ti, Trunks.

Sentirte completamente.

Cayeron en una superficie suave y confortable. ¿El sofá? Pan miró en todos alrededores, lo hizo sin dejar de sostener las manos de Trunks con las suyas, sin dejar de danzar boca a boca con él. Él la soltó, las manos dejaron de aferrarse en el rostro de ella y se deslizaron por su cuerpo, dibujaron el borde de la cintura inmediatamente. Trunks quería saber la forma, distinguirla de la de Marron, de la de Isabelle. Una nueva cintura, dura, fina, no muy marcada, pero fuerte. Cintura de guerrera, de adolescente.

Una cintura tan pura e inexplorada como toda Pan lo era.

Se excitó tanto que abrir las piernas de la joven y clavar su cuerpo entre ellas fue inevitable. Dejó la boca, fue hacia el cuello, retiró bruscamente la bufanda, abrió el abrigo, lanzó lejos el gorro. Frente a él, ahora, una blusa cuyo escote consistía en una abertura con tres botones. Los abrió rápido, escuchándola gemir, apurado por causa de los sonidos extraños que Pan profería, aún sin comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era virgen, era pura, no tenía manchas sobre su piel. Era un punto de partida que él quería tocar de nuevo a través de ella.

Los senos asomaban debajo de los botones desabrochados, eran más pequeños que los de Marron, mucho más pequeños que los de Isabelle. Besó el nacimiento del escote, allí donde ambos dibujaban una dulce y femenina línea.

—¡T-Trunks! —gritó ella al sentir sus labios allí—. ¡No, por favor no!

Y algo que ella no esperaba: él la enfrentó con la mirada, se mostró eyectado por la pasión, y Pan se dejó tapar por la sensualidad que él sangraba sobre ella. Lo deseaba con el mismo ímpetu que le mostraba con sus endemoniados ojos.

—Viniste a esto —murmuró ahogado por la desesperación.

¿Era una pregunta o una afirmación? El tono era indescifrable.

—No... No sé... —El corazón de Pan se detuvo: ¿acaso él...?—. ¡¿Me estás tratando de puta?!

Intentó zafarse de él en un movimiento violento, mas Trunks no lo permitió. Arrodillado entre sus piernas, sobre ella, la tomó de los hombros y la fijó en el sofá.

—¿Puta? —preguntó, casi riendo, Trunks—. Pan, besar y tocar a un hombre no te hace puta.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Si no hay amor, estás condenado a la oscuridad!

Las palabras de Oob cobraron un asombroso _significado_ de un segundo al otro. Lloró al pronunciarlas, al sentirse una zorra por engañarlo, al darse cuenta de que lo estaba traicionando de la forma más vil.

—Esa forma de ver al mundo es demasiado idealista. —Soltó sus hombros y se recostó sobre ella, sin besarla, sólo abrazándola posesivamente de la cintura—. Es dulce que pienses así, ¿sabes? Es muy adorable... —Sonrió, pero allí no hubo burla ni sinsentido: era dulzura, la que Trunks siempre tenía con ella—; de todas formas, no estoy de acuerdo: desear a un hombre no te hace ninguna puta, ¿escuchaste? No eres eso; eres todo lo contrario.

Pan tembló. Trunks acarició una de sus mejillas con calculada lentitud.

—Es que yo... nunca... —No se sonrojó más porque no se podía. Su rostro estalló en rojo.

¡¿Qué estaba a punto de decirle?!

Él la silenció tapándole la boca con el pulgar, sus otros dedos aún acariciando su mejilla. Los ojos azules, el mar azul de la locura, la drogaban.

—No lo digas, ya lo sé.

—¡¿Có-Cómo que lo sabes, si yo no...?!

Volvió a tapar su boca con una caricia.

—Lo sé, sólo lo sé... Y... —Las pupilas nadaron por el mar azul, se movieron de un lado al otro, confundidas, perdidas, asustadas—. Pan, lo siento mucho si ocurrió esto. —Se separó de ella, se sentó sobre el sofá y la instó a hacerlo a su lado, medio metro marcando prudencia entre sus cuerpos y sus deseos—. Eres una niña, no es conveniente que esto suceda. Eres la sobrina de Goten, y él respetó a Bra en su momento. Yo no debería...

—Me gustas...

Giró, pasmado, hacia ella. Pan derramaba lágrimas que destrozaban segundo a segundo su orgullo. Era la criatura más dulce que había visto en su vida, y era la idea de manchar esas alas de ángel extendidas tras su espalda lo que, contradictoria y perversamente, lo excitó.

Miró, luego, sus manos.

—_Cuando te miro, nada deseo más que llenar tus ojos de mí. Quiero llenarte de mí, de todo lo que soy, de mi alma y mi cuerpo, Trunks. Entiéndelo, entiende la sensación: te anhelo tanto que no lo soporto. Quiero todo de ti, lo bueno, lo malo: quiero mancharte, quiero transmitirte toda mi locura... Ojalá algún día puedas sentirlo por mí así como yo lo siento por ti. _

_Porque ese es el defecto._

_Tú no sentiste lo mismo._

_Y te sientes culpable._

Cerró los ojos. Recordarse tanto pero en el papel invertido, ver las manos de Isabelle en las de él, fue demasiado. Giró nuevamente hacia Pan, limpió con caricias, aun cuando estaban distanciados el uno del otro, sus lágrimas.

—Discúlpame —farfulló. Todavía la acariciaba—. Por favor, Pan: disculpa esto, es un error.

Pan se tapó la boca como anteriormente lo había hecho.

—Es que, Trunks... Yo... ¡Yo no puedo dejar de...! ¡Te miro y...! —Rió por los nervios, la imagen desquiciada en su contradicción—. ¡Maldita sea! —bramó. Golpeó sus rodillas con sus puños—. ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Me ilusioné! ¡Como si fuera una niñita imbécil! ¡Me ilusioné! ¡Pensé que a lo mejor podía llamar tu atención...! ¡Pensé que valía la pena venir! ¡Confundí todo, lo siento! —Tapó sus ojos, apartó la mano de Trunks y lloró—. ¡LO SIENTO!

Temblaba, era un temblor hermoso que incitaba a las mil y una cosas. Necesitó abrazarla dulcemente, comportándose como el Trunks que siempre había sido para ella, el miembro de la familia, uno como cualquier otro. Un abrazo como el del auto: lo hacía para darle ánimos, porque era noble.

No como el hombre que, perverso, deseaba mancillar la pureza de una muchachita.

—Disculpa si te confundí... —farfulló él, una y otra vez—. Pan, esto es un error...

No me trates como a una niña, gritaba ella en su fuero interior, no me trates como siempre lo hiciste, ¡no lo hagas! Trátame como una mujer, ansío ser una mujer, sentirme como la mujer que soy en tus brazos,

En su desconocimiento, había cometido una locura.

Trunks recobró toda cordura, de su mente se desdibujó todo pensamiento impúdico: era una hermosa muchachita, una niña a la que no debía manchar. Ella no lo merecía.

—Escucha —pidió él estrechándola más y más—, estoy saliendo con alguien, Pan. —Sintió cómo ella lo apretaba con más fuerza al escucharlo—. Estoy comenzando una historia después de cuatro años de huir, y me cuesta mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto... —La emoción le traspasó los poros: nunca había sido más honesto—. Estoy muy confundido, no logro ver bien las cosas. Me siento muy culpable... Son muchas cosas, linda. Discúlpame.

Se soltaron. Vieron idéntica emoción en el otro y todo estuvo dicho.

—Discúlpame, sé que me comporté como una atrevida, como una...

—No eres menos mujer por esto, no te tienes que juzgar así. —Sonrió con un encanto tal que ella tuvo que sonreír también, sin remedio—. Si tuvieras algunos años más, si no fueras la sobrina de Goten, si no estuviera tan confundido y tú no fueras tan dulce..., no lo habría pensado. Pero si encima eres... si encima nunca has estado con un hombre, ¿esto estaría bien, Pan? No, no lo estaría. Tu primera vez debería ser con otra clase de hombre, no con alguien como yo.

Tristeza: Trunks se mostró desolado por lo que acababa de proferir. Pan se sintió más confundida que nunca al notarlo, al atisbar esa mirada caída, perdida, culpable.

El Trunks de siempre había vuelto y no daba señales de irse pronto.

Había perdido su oportunidad.

—¿Qué tienes tú?

—Estoy un _poquito_ mal de la cabeza. —Risas, unas de él, no de ella—. En serio: no te convengo, no si aún tienes tanto por descubrir de la vida y de ti misma. No soy el adecuado, Pan. Lo siento mucho.

Pan se levantó. Recogió la ropa, se arregló la blusa, se abrigó olvidando los lentes de vidrio anaranjado sobre el piso. Caminó hacia el balcón triste, avergonzada. Quería que la tierra la tragara. Y eso que aún no había caído del todo en lo que acababa de suceder.

—Soy una zorra... —dijo, y prorrumpió en un llanto atroz justo frente al ventanal. Tapó su rostro con ambas manos antes de que unos fuertes brazos la rodearan por detrás—. Déjame, por favor... ¡Soy una zorra!

—Pan, en serio: ¿por qué te torturas así? No te impongas un pensamiento tan cruel, por favor: no eres peor ni mejor persona por dejarte llevar con un hombre. Tampoco eres tan niña: ¿tienes 20 años, no? —Ella asintió—. Bueno, 20 no son 13, no son 15... A tu edad es común que te dejes llevar, y no te impongas ese pensamiento de que eres menos mujer por estar con un hombre por algo que no sea amor: esa mentira es la más grande de la historia. Eres una mujer, tienes un cuerpo de mujer, tienes el deseo de una mujer: no tiene nada de malo que desees... De hecho, creo que eso te humaniza.

Pan movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, negando todo lo que él le decía.

—No sé nada sobre ser una mujer: no me interesan los hombres, no sé nada de ellos ni me importa saber... No tengo ninguna experiencia más que algunos... besos, besos y esas cosas, como caricias. No mucho más.

Trunks se impresionó. De repente, se sintió triste. ¿Pan le estaba diciendo que no le gustaban los hombres? Recordó aquellos rumores sobre la sobrina de su mejor amigo, de que por ser masculina en movimientos, hablar y apariencia la llamaban lesbiana con una ligereza repugnante.

Debo decir algo, se dijo. La confusión aceleraba por la habitación, por sus venas. Debo decir algo, debo hacerla sentir mejor, debo convencerla de que no debe avergonzarse.

No de eso.

No de...

—Bueno... Está bien que seas tú misma y... y si es eso lo que sientes... que los hombres no..., no te...

—¡No soy lesbiana! —Se soltó de él y volteó, encarándolo. Estaba furiosa—. ¡¿Por qué todos piensan que soy lesbiana, a ver?! ¡¿Porque me visto como chico?! ¡¿Porque no uso vestidos y esas tonterías de mujer?! ¡No soy lesbiana, maldita sea! ¡Te juro que alguna vez me lo pregunté para darles el gusto, pero no, no me gustan las chicas! ¡Me gustan los hombres! ¡ME GUSTAS TÚ! ¡ME GUSTAN TUS OJOS EN LAS FOTOS DE ISABELLE! ¡Me gustan mucho, maldita sea! ¡Es por eso que vine! ¡Porque quería que me miraras como la mirabas a ella! ¡Lo quería! ¡LO QUERÍA!

—_Mírame, así... Mírame y dame todo de ti. _

Se abalanzó sobre ella, sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, y la besó en los labios. Las manos subieron la ropa, no la quitaron; no había tiempo. La estampó contra el vidrio, acarició los senos por sobre el sostén deportivo que no daba forma, que dejaba que la naturalidad de su cuerpo fuera lo único visible. Metió las manos debajo, levantó la prenda, dejó los labios, echó hacia atrás su cabeza, la miró a los ojos. Pan, sonrojada, lágrimas regadas en sus mejillas, lágrimas tan rojas como la piel. Pan, pura, virgen, en un lecho de rosas. Pan parcialmente desnuda frente a él, a Trunks, a los ojos que miraban como a la cámara, que querían darle lo que ella pedía: todo.

Marron, Isabelle; todo desapareció.

Era la primera vez que Pan brillaba, sola, sin necesidad de alguien más, frente a él.

—¿Algún hombre te había visto así, había visto esa parte de tu cuerpo? —preguntó jadeante, sus manos acariciando la cintura de la muchachita, arriba y abajo con la punta de los dedos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Temblaba, temblaba por la excitación, por el miedo.

Eran _esos_ ojos.

—¿Quieres que te mire?

Asintió.

Quiero que me mires, que seas el primero en mirarme.

Ella quería aprender; él quería enseñar.

Ella quería conocer a la misma mujer que él quería conocer.

Bajó los ojos de las fotos, demostrándole al moverse que éstos estaban allí, frente a ella, y eran los que ella quería: los que le daban todo, absolutamente todo, de él. Observó los pequeños senos de la muchacha, tan delicados como blancos, tan vírgenes como todo ese cuerpo, y lo vio.

Por primera vez, lo vio.

El cuadro perfecto.

Los ángeles volando hacia la oscuridad.

El cuadro que el día que esa historia que el triángulo empezaba a escribir terminara, sería partido en dos para siempre.

El cuadro que Trunks empezaría a pintar dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Murió de deseos de besarlos, de lamerlos, de morderlos, de dibujar mil marcas en ellos; se contuvo.

Si no frenaba, la desnudaría por completo y le explicaría lo que era la pasión.

Última caricia y acomodó su ropa.

—Es mejor que te vayas —aseguró, serio, Trunks—. Ve, Pan.

Ella, un manojo de nervios viviente, asintió de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba aterrada. Abrió la puerta rápido y salió volando.

Trunks, al ver la estela de luz desvanecerse en el cielo, no pensó, no nada; sintió.

Prendió un cigarro, lo fumó a la mitad, lo apagó, se abrigó, se ocultó bajo la pañoleta y la gorra, y salió, al igual que Pan, volando. El Distrito 8 estuvo bajo él en pocos minutos. Aterrizó en el callejón bien conocido de otros momentos de sentir, de no pensar, de no nada más que desear, que implorar, que necesitar como si de un adicto se tratara, y fue hacia la puerta del edificio que, como el callejón, como la escena, tan familiar le era.

Tocó el timbre del departamento bien sabido.

—¿Sí? —contestó Susu.

—Soy Trunks...

—¿Bebé?

—¿Estás sola?

—Lo estoy... ¿Abrió? —Inmediatamente después se escuchó el timbre que le avisaba a Trunks que la puerta era accesible.

—Sí.

—Te veo arriba.

Subió al ascensor sin pensar, sin nada más que desear. Llegó al piso y allí estaba Susu, en la puerta del departamento, sin Anita ni nadie haciéndole compañía.

—Anita está en un cumpleaños, volverá tarde —profirió ella al atisbarlo, al leer en sus ojos _a qué_ había ido a verla.

Él llegó hacia ella y la besó castamente en los labios.

—Mejor así.

—Pasa...

Entraron, ella cerró la puerta. Se miraron en medio de la sala. Todo estaba dicho.

—No te hace bien, bebé.

—Lo sé —afirmó él—, pero lo necesito.

—Nunca lo pides dos veces tan seguidas... —La nostalgia y la pena llenaron a su amiga—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Él sonrió tétricamente muy a pesar de las lágrimas que luchaban por desprenderse de sus ojos.

—Todo...

Susu se encegueció al verlo. Estaba destrozado, peor que muchas, quizá todas, las veces anteriores. Nació en ella el instinto de ser madre, de cuidar, de proteger, de amar como él quisiera que la amara, para consolarlo, para sumirlo en el anhelado mundo de Isabelle. Cerró la puerta con llave, la selló con los dos seguros que tenía y volvió a él. Lo tomó de la mano y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá estilo rococó.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Quieres?

La pregunta obligada.

Él la abrumó al mirarla de _esa_ forma.

—Sí...

Y el placer, y el _significado_ que _ella_ solía darle, y el color censurándole para siempre el gris.

Rojo.

El color rojo.

El único color que, para él, remitía a la plenitud.

Rojo.

El del cabello de Isabelle.

El de los labios de Isabelle.

El del _amor_ de Isabelle.

Rojo.

El del triángulo, el de los ángeles y el demonio, el de la sangre de los que sienten.

Rojo.

El rojo del cuadro perfecto, el de los ángeles volando hacia la oscuridad.

El de Marron y Pan acercándose a él, a sus párpados, a sus ojos.

Rojo.

Gimió, se retorció.

Rojo.

Lo único que le importaba en la vida, lo único que tenía valor para él.

_Ese_ amor, el de _ella_, una _eterna_ última vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XVI<strong>_

_No sé qué decir, estoy sin palabras. Simplemente __**agradecerles**__ la lectura, los favoritos, los reviews, cada palabra de aliento que me regalan por acá y por el FB. GRACIAS, y perdón, sé que el capítulo es... raro. _

_**Quiero agradecer a Tomoecita**__ por los reviews dejados, por la canción recomendada (Behind blue eyes de The Who, qué temazo ='D) y por, especialmente, la mención a _Altazor_. Mi novio quería comprar un libro el sábado pasado, lo acompañé a la librería y de paso miré algo para mí (?), y vi _Altazor_ sobre una mesada. Lo compré, lo leí y me fascinó. Te agradezco demasiado la mención, porque me caló hondo la lectura, muy hondo. ¡GRACIAS! De más está decir que no merezco que recuerdes al creacionismo por mi manera de darle forma a los poemas locos de Miss Mimi, pero que te agradezco en el alma por haberlo mencionado. _

_=) _

_Gracias a MickyMe, una de mis más queridas amigas de este mundillo fanfiquero, por regalarme una promesa con forma del review 200. ¡Gracias, perra! XD Te estimo (?)._

_¡No puedo creer la cantidad, es algo muy impresionante! Considero tan extraño a este fic que me abruma y alegra el triple que con otros fics cuando me firman. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi hijo malcriado. XD _

_='D_

_Sobre el capítulo: ahora mismo no sé muy bien qué decir. Simplemente que el fin de semana le voy a pegar una leída y veo si agrego alguna aclaración._

_Una sola se me viene a la mente: Trunks y Marron, cuando están hablando de "la banda favorita de ambos", están hablando de Zeppelin, por supuesto, ya mencionados varias veces en el fic y en notas finales. Soy yo la rara que piensa que Led Zeppelin 3 es mejor que el 4, que para la gran mayoría es el mejor disco de la banda. _

_¡Todos me miran raro cuando lo digo! ¡Pero lo voy a seguir diciendo! ¡Led Zeppelin 3 es el MEJOR disco de la banda! Por lo menos para mí. =D _

_**Gracias por leer, en serio. ¡MIL GRACIAS!**_

_Besos enormes. Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball <em>(C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	18. XVII: El cuadro, parte I

_Acércate, Trunks._

_El fuego cada vez está más cerca, así como ellas, así como el canto._

_Así como el triángulo. _

_Acércate, hazlo sin temor; camina hacia este fuego, hacia este _significado_, hacia esta alma tuya escrita con genuina, aunque imperfecta, pasión._

_Acércate al regalo que te hago, al tributo que te rindo. _

_A la verdad al desnudo._

_Al deseo silencioso. _

_A la inspiración que nunca dejaré de agradecerte._

_Acércate a quien quieres ser y aléjate de quien eres._

_Del gris, del mundo._

_Distorsiónate, Trunks._

_Pierde toda cordura._

_Siente._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XVII<em>

"_El cuadro, parte I"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«[La sensualidad] es el logro, el grande y oscuro conocimiento que no se puede tener en la cabeza, el ser oscuro e involuntario. Es la muerte del propio yo, pero también es la conversión en otro ser».<strong>_

(D.H. Lawrence, _Mujeres enamoradas_)

* * *

><p>Se refregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos durante más de diez segundos, sus movimientos circulares, lentos, casi hasta sensuales por lo pausados. Terminó, y los ojos le lagrimeaban, así que se secó los bordes con la manga de su camisa. Sollozó; respiraba agitado, como si acabara de correr mil kilómetros.<p>

—¿Café, bebé? —A su lado, sobre el sofá, Susu le sonreía. No estaba agitada, tampoco parecía perturbada: era la misma Susu de siempre, del después, del final—. ¿O algo más fuerte?

Trunks luchó contra su respiración. Estaba satisfecho. Esbozó una sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

—Lo que prefieras —largó, y de nuevo refregó sus ojos. Le ardían—. Susu, yo...

—No agradezcas, no si es por algo que hago porque te quiero. No te hace bien, te destroza, pero lo hago porque prefiero verte así a verte como cuando llegaste.

Volteó hacia ella, abriendo los ojos, algo que hacía un par de minutos que no hacía. Susu ya no estaba a su lado; iba camino a la cocina.

—Café, un buen café con un poco de whisky queda muy rico —afirmó ella.

—Sí, es rico.

No había mucho más por decir.

Solo en medio de la sala, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y las palmas sobre los ojos, de nuevo. Refregó no con las palmas, sino con los dedos. Unos segundos y los párpados mostraron los zafiros. Parpadeó repetidas veces, giró su rostro hacia la pared: Isabelle, desnuda, lo observaba desde el cuadro, ese que Susu le había dedicado hacía tantos años.

Isabelle, perfecta.

Porque los ojos eran perfectos.

No eran ojos de la veintena de imperfección; eran los ojos verdaderos.

Pero esos no lo miraban como los verdaderos lo hacían.

Isabelle, en ese cuadro, si bien era igual a la realidad, era inaccesible.

Como él.

—Debería haberle dicho que se destapara los pechos para pintarla: esas cosas inmensas deberían haber sido inmortalizadas en un cuadro. ¡Qué pechos gigantes los de Isabelle!

—¡Susu! —Trunks dejó de observar el cuadro; se concentró en su amiga y en la bandeja que depositó delante de él, sobre la mesa ratona, con dos cafés humeantes—. No digas esas cosas...

—Bebé, creo que jamás te lo pregunté: cuando ella vivía... —Se sentó junto a él—. ¿La pintaste desnuda?

—¿Te soy sincero? Nunca —admitió él, su voz más gruesa de lo normal—, sólo la fotografié.

—Isa decía que eras muy bueno fotografiando. ¡Malo! Nunca me mostraste.

Se refregó los ojos de nuevo antes de responder.

—No era bueno. Isa lo decía para molestar, se burlaba de mí.

—_Nah_, no creo.

—En fin... —Tomó la taza entre sus manos y se dejó contagiar por el calor que le regaló—. Ya no importa.

—No, ya no importa —repitió ella—, porque Isa ya no está aquí... —Pausa. Susu también tomó la taza y la mantuvo entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué nunca la pintaste? Digo, mientras vivía.

Porque la veintena existía.

Porque Susu lo sabía.

—Me gustan los paisajes. No pinto otra cosa.

—Porque nunca te atreviste a pedirle a alguien que posara para ti. Tú puedes pintar cualquier cosa: eres extraordinario, Trunks.

Trunks. Cuando Susu lo llamaba por su nombre, así como era con Isabelle, era para dotar a un diálogo de explícita seriedad.

—Tonterías, Susu —respondió. Refregaba sus ojos una vez más—. No soy mejor que muchos otros.

—¡¿Con quién crees que hablas, eh?! Vivo de esto, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que no sé distinguir talento de algo del montón? ¿En serio? No, mi amor: tú no eres un don nadie que puede pintar bien; tú eres excesivamente talentoso, pero nunca saliste del clóset; ESE es tu problema.

—No empecemos con el clóset, por favor... —Le dio un sorbo al café. El gusto del whisky hacia el fondo le revolucionó la garganta.

—Podrías exponer, creo que si lo hicieras te sacarías un poco la frustración de adentro. ¡Te duele tanto, Trunks! Te duele tanto que no lo soportas, que cada vez te encierras más a ti mismo... —Susu dejó la taza sobre la bandeja y volteó hacia él. Trunks se refregaba sin parar los ojos, su taza también abandonada en la mesa, así que lo tomó de las muñecas y lo obligó a detenerse—. Tienes los ojos rojos, deja de hacer eso.

Seriedad en la mirada gris de su amiga. Tragó saliva, casi un niño arrepentido por haberse comportado mal frente a su madre.

—Bueno, bueno... —Trunks bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, él el niño, aún, y Susu la madre—. Me arden, eso es todo.

—Basta, y escúchame: no uses tu nombre, nadie tiene por qué saber que está viendo un cuadro de Trunks Brief, ¿entiendes? Bebé, te veo cada vez peor, en cada nuevo encuentro estás un poco más ensombrecido. Tus ojos cada vez están más apagados... —La voz de Susu, contra todo pronóstico, se quebró—. Te quiero ver bien, y me siento muy culpable, culpable por lo que acabo de hacerte. ¿Y si ya no quiero hacértelo? ¿Y si te digo que ya no lo haré? ¿Qué harás? —Apoyó las manos en el rostro de Trunks y llenó los ojos azules con los grises que le pertenecían a ella—. ¿Lo soportarías? No lo creo. —Negó con la cabeza unas tres veces. No dejaba de sonreír—. ¿Es que no entiendes el _significado_? Quieres sentirte _amado_ de _esa_ forma; quieres que alguien pueda ver tu arte, y amarlo, y amarte a ti, al más puro Trunks, a través de éste. Quieres que alguien vea de lo que eres capaz, que te conozcan por lo que amas, que se emocionen con tus emociones... Y me pides que te ame de _esa_ forma para remediarlo, para opacar tu verdadera necesidad: ser quien quieres ser, no quien eres.

»Ser el que Isabelle te hacía ser.

»Ser el Trunks que eres por dentro, el que tus ojos personifican: un hombre lleno, desbordado, de _significado_.

»Porque no eres uno más, bebé. Eres especial.

_Porque para la marea de ojos del mundo al que fuiste expuesto, tú eres especial, Trunks. No eres él, ella, ellos. Por eso las letras se escriben en tu alma y no en la de los otros._

_Porque eres tú._

_Porque tú tienes el _significado_. Tú eres el que inspira._

_Tú eres la musa de los ojos._

Rió, lo hizo con ganas.

Rió porque todo lo que Susu le decía lo llenaba de goce.

Se derrumbó sobre las rodillas de su amiga, muerto de risa, de una risa que servía de metáfora para el llanto que ya no deseaba derramar. Porque los ojos le ardían; porque su alma estaba demasiado derramada ya.

—Te quiero, bebé. Te pido perdón. Ya no puedo más, ¿sabes?

—No me digas eso, Susu.

La risa no se detenía, avanzaba más y más, se incrustaba en la piel de Susu, que se erizaba, que tiritaba por causa del último ápice de Isabelle que le quedaba. Ella luchó contra las lágrimas que no sabía soltar de sus ojos renuentes.

—Prométeme que pensarás lo de exponer. Isabelle te amaba, yo te amo: _todos_ te van a amar, amarán al Trunks que llevas dentro, al que resplandece tanto a través de su expresión.

_Que evoca tanto a la otra realidad, al que debiste ser, al que no fuiste porque él, porque tú, no lo quiso, no lo quisiste._

—Lo pensaré, lo prometo.

Mentira, no lo iba a pensar. La decisión estaba demasiado tomada: no podía.

Así como no podía confesarle a quien fuera lo atípico de su goce.

Era lo mismo: su vergüenza más íntima imposibilitada de ver la luz.

La puerta del departamento se abrió.

—¡Trunks! —exclamó una alegre Anita, su cabello celeste y agitado sobre su cabeza, sus ojos maquillados con pintura fucsia, un vestido negro con encaje tapándola demasiado poco, unos zapatos plateados altos en exceso. Se sentó junto a él, quien al saberla presente se acomodó en su lugar, y lo abrazó—. ¡Mi vida! Estás precioso... ¿Pero por qué los ojos tan rojos?

—Estuvimos fumando.

Trunks contuvo la risa. Anita, la vista fija en su pareja, abrió la boca lo más que pudo.

—¡Mientes, Susu! Tú no te comportas como si lo hubieras hecho.

—Yo no, está bien, pero él sí, créeme. —Susu palmeó la espalda de su amigo—. ¿Verdad que lo hiciste?

Mentiras.

—Sí, sí... —Y rió.

Sólo quedaba mentir, todo con tal de que nadie supiera.

—No pareciera en el ambiente.

Nadie podía saber.

—Vino así de otra parte.

Él no quería que nadie lo supiera.

—Sí, sí...

Por la culpa que su goce le generaba.

—¡Vaya, Trunks! Hubieras traído algo de alcohol aunque sea... ¡Iré por un poco de whisky! Es el único que nos queda, ¡mañana compro más!

Antes de que Anita se fuera, Susu la detuvo al tomarla del brazo. La asió hacia ella, provocando que cayera en sus piernas. Se abrazaron.

—Tú no te vas... —La besó un instante ante la mirada curiosa de Trunks—. Bebé está un poco melancólico. ¿Lo besamos?

—¡Sí!

Ambas se lanzaron sobre él y lo llenaron de besos en el rostro, en la mandíbula, en las mejillas. El sofá tambaleó por el peso y los movimientos. Trunks gritó y rió sin parar. Qué poco _significado_ tenía todo para él, todo cuanto sucedía, esas dos mujeres besándolo.

No eran las cuatro manos.

No eran los dos pares de labios.

No eran ellas. Ni una ni otra.

No eran Isabelle.

—¿Sabes, Anita? Bebé se siente inexperto en figura humana. ¡Deberías posar para él!

Anita se levantó, a horcajadas sobre Trunks, y entrelazó sus dedos, emocionada.

—¡Cuando quieras! ¡Si es necesario, me quito la ropa!

Qué extrañas eran esas dos mujeres. Anita era modelo _pin-up_, era desvergonzada con su cuerpo, sentía gran confianza en las curvas femeninas que daban forma a su cuerpo pulposo. No le importaba nada: si tenía que posar, lo hacía como la mejor de las profesionales, con una naturalidad que llegaba a perturbar por el descaro eternamente sensual. Susu la había elegido para mantenerla a su lado por obvios motivos: la confianza en sí misma era su mortal encanto.

Trunks esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es necesario, creo que será mejor dejarlo para otro momento. Es tarde, mañana debo trabajar.

—¡Aburrido! —gritó Anita—. ¿Cómo soportas vestirte de traje? ¡Las reuniones, los papeles! ¡Tú eres uno de _nosotros_, no eres uno de _ellos_!

Sonrió de nuevo, suspiró, besó a Anita en la pera, la levantó de su cintura delicadamente.

«Ni de unos ni de otros».

Alguien sin rumbo, vacío, no tenía lugar en el mundo.

—En la semana vuelvo.

—Es una promesa, bebé —murmuró Susu acariciándole el cabello, sentada a su lado.

Se marchó sin terminar el café, con los ojos más rojos que nunca, sin sentir los ojos tan rojos como quería. ¿Satisfecho? ¿Por qué se mentía incluso en su fuero interno? No lo estaba: quería más.

Y eso era un problema.

Antes podía manejarlo, se dijo; antes era capaz de soportarlo. Ahora no lo soporto. Ya no tolero que la asfixia no sea constante. Pensaba caminando por el Distrito 8, luego el 7, luego el 5, luego el 3. ¿Cuánto tiempo caminó? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensó? ¿Cuánto tiempo se contuvo? Los puños casi sangraban en sus bolsillos, apretados tanto como sus dientes, dentro de su boca, lo estaban. Miró su móvil al apostarse frente a su edificio después de una larga caminata, tan larga como corta. Las tres de la mañana con tres minutos.

Miró el cielo. Nublado, como siempre. Los ojos no ven lo que es; ven lo que sienten.

_Los ojos de los que sienten ven lo que sus corazones laten._

Sollozó. Todo es gris, se dijo; todo cuanto existe es gris, menos el rojo, menos el _significado_ del rojo, menos lo que late en mi interior.

La pulsión obscena.

La adicción al rojo.

El de sus ojos, el del mundo.

—Marron...

«Pan...».

Sin más, entró.

* * *

><p>El lunes, en la universidad, imploró no cruzarse a Bra. Sus deseos no fueron concedidos: allí estaba la princesa, su amiga de cada día, esperándola a la salida de una clase.<p>

—Niña, me vas a matar —dijo la hermana de _él_ antes de besarla en la mejilla—. ¿Me quieres explicar por qué me evitas con tanto afán?

Ojos azules, los de _él_, los de quien estaba frente a ella, los de Bulma, los de los Brief. Ver esos ojos era recordarlos, a _aquéllos_, posados sobre sus senos, acariciándola con su calor abrasador; verlos era verlo, era sentirlo sobre ella, mirando, viendo, entendiendo, adivinando.

Abrasando, porque los ojos eran paredes de fuego que lo único que hacían, al mostrarse, era quemar.

Era satisfacer.

Era ensuciar.

—Es que... —Contuvo los nervios, esbozó una sonrisa, mintió—. Bra, lo siento, perdóname por estos días de evitarte. No es contigo, es...

—Estás enfadada con Trunks. —La hermana de quien acababa de ser nombrado sonrió claramente enternecida.

—Mucho.

Y eso no era mentira.

Y lo era, también.

Bajó la mirada. Bra no la instó a hacer lo contrario, algo que la sorprendió. Se alegró del respeto que ya sentía sobre su piel.

—Perder no te hace una guerrera inferior, al contrario. Te lo dice la hija del príncipe Vegeta.

Pan, conteniendo ahora las lágrimas, se dejó abrazar.

—Gracias —farfulló en un inestable hilo de voz.

Las clases transcurrieron igual de grises. Ya no sentía interés por esa carrera. ¿Ella, Pan, administradora de empresas? ¿Ella, Pan, destinada a mantener en pie los negocios involucrados a las escuelas de su abuelo Satán? Era una locura, un chiste de mal gusto, una injusticia. Iba a dejarlo. En cuanto tuviera un poco de valor, lo dejaría. Ella quería enseñar en esas escuelas, quería dedicarse a transmitir el legado de sus dos familias unidas a través del amor de sus padres en las artes marciales del mundo. Satán, el popular; Gokuh, el culto. Quería ser maestra de artes marciales.

«No me imagino haciendo otra cosa», admitió en un brote de honestidad entre su corazón y su mente.

Eso era lo que debía hacer.

Habló trivialidades con Bra, la escuchó describir su encuentro con Dave con lujo de detalles. Paró el auto a mitad de camino y me besó, sí, ¡ah! ¡No te das una idea de lo bien que besa, Pan! ¡Es tan lindo, Pan! ¡Me dijo que me quiere, que nunca se sintió así con una chica, que soy muy importante para él! Lo amo, Pan. Al fin, al fin olvidé a Goten, ¡ya no pienso en él! ¡Ya quedó atrás el amor absurdo e idealista de la niña! ¡Ahora soy una mujer! Y amo a Dave.

—Dave es tanto que es demasiado para mí.

Tragó saliva al escuchar la última frase.

Trunks era tanto que era demasiado para ella.

Y por eso el odio, el amor, el deseo, la repulsión, la asfixiaban con idéntica vehemencia.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la oficina por la mañana, el sueño era tan grande, la frustración y la pulsión tan fuertes, que no oyó ni una voz en torno a él. Caminó como un fantasma, sin rostro, sin boca, sin oídos; caminó como un alma errante a la morada de su juicio. No oyó los susurros, el erotismo, el clamor de las mujeres que trabajaban en la Corporación Cápsula; no oyó los susurros curiosos de los hombres. Wanda lo recibió junto al ascensor, se sonrojó al saludarlo, se sonrojó más al verse a solas con él en el pequeño espacio, cuarenta pisos hacia arriba. Él nada, ni un sentir, ni un pensamiento, ni un suspiro ni resoplido ni gruñido que indicara algún tipo de descargo físico, mental o emotivo. Al entrar en la oficina, una caja ocupaba demasiado espacio sobre su escritorio.<p>

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió a Wanda, quien detrás de él carraspeó suavemente.

—Hoy salió a la venta la revista _VaZ_, señor, aquella que le hizo la entrevista hace algunas semanas. La editorial mandó el nuevo número junto con algunos regalos para usted en agradecimiento.

Perdió su vista en el cielo a medio nublar que asomaba detrás del vidrio de la ventana.

—Lo había olvidado —reconoció, su voz tan inexpresiva que Wanda, sin enfrentarlo, sintió un escalofrío.

—Bueno, señor... —Un nuevo carraspeo fue el intento de Wanda por mantener la compostura—, hoy, a las 10, tiene una...

... Junta con los directivos de cada rubro de la empresa. A las 13:30, reunión su abogado por el tema del libro sobre su abuelo. A las 15, reunión con el señor Schorr para ultimar detalles de los nuevos lanzamientos automotrices para la temporada. A las 17, firma de contratos con los representantes de publicidad. A las 18:30, una reunión con...

¡Tú eres uno de _nosotros_! ¡No eres uno de _ellos_!

Cerró los ojos. Se imaginó en su taller pintando a Anita, quien estaba desnuda sobre un pequeño banco. Tápate los senos con las manos, sonríe, estira más las piernas, sepáralas. Mírame, no dejes de mirarme.

Mírame.

—Perfecto, Wanda. Ya puedes retirarte.

—Sí, señor. —Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Solo, caminó hacia el escritorio, mas ignoró la caja, los papeles, los diseños que el señor Schorr le había dejado el día anterior en sus versiones finales. Fue hacia la ventana y arrojó sus ojos hacia el cielo. Se quitó los lentes oscuros, que lanzó con indiferencia sobre el escritorio ubicado ahora a sus espaldas, y no dejó de contemplar.

Quería pintar.

Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

* * *

><p>—Estamos aquí reunidas para contemplar la obra de arte antropomorfa a través de las fotos de la mejor fotógrafa del mundo. Sí, señores: estamos aquí para analizar el capricho y sabiduría de la naturaleza más primitiva. Oh, sí, señores: estamos aquí para perdernos en la contemplación de quien más erotiza a las mujeres del mundo.<p>

Marron rió frente a Alisha.

—¿Es necesaria tanta introducción?

La albina se mostró ofendida.

—¡Sí, Jinzo! Claro, claro... —Se inclinó sobre la mesa de la cafetería, entornó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa ambigua, mitad burlona, mitad envidiosa—. Esto no significa nada para ti, no, porque tú lo ves desnudo durante horas, seguramente te bañas con él además de dormir con él. Tú lo tocas, lo besas, lo lames, lo succio...

—¡Alisha! —murmuró la rubia. El rojo violó su rostro.

—¡Te odio, Marron! Te odio, porque yo debo conformarme con estas fotos que para ti deben ser insulsas. En fin. —De su regazo levantó el flamante número de la revista _VaZ_. Marron se sorprendió al ver que cargaba dos—. Te regalo una sólo para que me dejes mirar tranquila y no estorbes.

Recibió la revista en manos y, habiendo corrido la taza de té vacía hacia una esquina de la mesa, la apoyó en la superficie. Trunks la miró fijamente.

—Qué guapo es, maldita sea —masculló Alisha.

Marron la ignoró de ahí en más. Retornó a Trunks, quien seguía petrificado bajo sus ojos, sin respirar, sin apretar los dientes, sin llorar por la desesperación, sin acariciar con los párpados sus temblorosos labios. La tapa era bellísima: traje negro, impecable, ni una arruga en éste, que se ceñía al cuerpo del hombre como si fuera parte de su piel. Su cabello brillaba, su rostro permanecía serio. Sus ojos eran grises como toda la foto en blanco y negro. En la parte inferior de la tapa, se leía: «Exclusivo: Trunks Brief», bajo esas inmensas letras, unas más pequeñas: «Entre un mundo y el otro». Al final, una mención a la fotógrafa Leyvi Ney. Él estaba de pie, su mano derecha sujetando la solapa de su traje de lado contrario, la otra mano en el bolsillo. Miraba de frente, siempre serio.

Inaccesible.

«No es el Trunks de las fotos de Isabelle».

Era un hombre más.

¿O no?

Alisha parloteaba con una vehemencia que no paraba de incrementarse; de todas formas, distraerla era imposible. Avanzó página y página hasta toparse con la entrevista. La foto a doble página mostraba a Trunks con las manos en los bolsillos, quijada hacia arriba, mirada abandonada, de ninguna manera inspirada ni inspiradora. La belleza era obvia, lo era en su cuerpo, en la pulcritud, en el traje caro y el cabello brilloso; no lo era en sus ojos, que para los demás eran hermosos, pero del montón; que para ella eran lo más bello, lo más perfecto, que Trunks poseía. Ignoraba que Isabelle pensaba exactamente lo mismo, que Pan también lo hacía, que la primera había llegado al límite más obsceno debido a su fascinación, que la segunda estaba tan involucrada con él como ella.

Ignoraba todo menos una cosa: ese no era Trunks. Era un hombre bello, estético, un excelente modelo al juzgar por la profesionalidad y naturalidad de sus poses y miradas regaladas a la cámara; era uno más aun cuando su belleza atada a los cánones sociales de la actualidad no podía discutirse.

No era su demonio.

No era la enfermedad azul que corría por las venas de Isabelle.

No era la desesperación que había fijado sus zafiros sobre los senos de una muchachita alimentado por el morbo de la virginidad purificadora.

Estaban a cuatro manzanas de la escuela, en plena mañana, juntas por una hora libre en la que habían coincidido. Alisha aún parloteaba, y Marron miraba, tan vacía como quien la miraba desde la página, al hombre que no era Trunks, que había tomado prestado el cuerpo para mostrar algo totalmente distinto a la realidad.

«Entre un mundo y el otro», pensó.

Qué curioso título para la nota, qué atinado parecía para el Trunks que ella sí conocía.

Desde la televisión de la cafetería se escucharon gritos.

—¡Las redes sociales están invadidas por Trunks Brief! —bramó, desquiciada, demasiado exagerada, la conductora del programa matutino de ZTV, el de mayor audiencia de su franja—. ¿Podemos mostrar imágenes, por favor? —Mirando la cámara, aguardó. La tapa de la revista apareció en pantalla—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Al fin un hombre guapo, al fin! Entre tanta foto de vedette mostrando la cola o los pechos, entre tanta modelo rubia con un cuerpo que nunca podremos tener... ¡Al fin un hombre! —En torno a una mesa que servía de escenografía del programa, las mujeres que eran partícipes del panel se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir—. ¡Kamisama bendiga a esta obra de arte! ¡Sí!

—¡Qué fotos! —continuó la especialista en espectáculos—. Precioso, no hay palabras: Leyvi Ney lo ha hecho de nuevo, Trunks Brief sale más guapo de lo que ha salido alguna vez.

Marron suspiró.

«Porque miran la obviedad».

Porque Isabelle miraba más allá de ésta y retrataba la crudeza de su esencia. Claro que lo ven más bello en estas fotos; porque el cuerpo es bello.

Porque las fotos retratan el cuerpo bello.

No lo verdaderamente importante.

No el alma de Trunks.

—Muy buenas fotos, sí —acotó la locutora encargada de las pautas publicitarias, su voz en _off_—. Una preciosidad de hombre.

—¿Estará solo? —se preguntó la conductora, quien no dejaba de pasar las páginas de la revista con gesto ansioso, atontado por lo que vislumbraba.

La cámara ponchó a los hombres que eran parte del panel junto con el co-conductor: todos fingían dormir apoyados en la mesa o bien con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Alguno que otro profería un ronquido.

—No se sabe. Trunks Brief es uno de los hombres que más cuida su intimidad. ¡Nunca se lo puede atrapar! ¡Nunca! Es una figurita difícil —comentó la periodista de espectáculos—. Aunque, eso sí, desde esta mañana corre un pequeño rumor...

—¿Rumor? ¿Te refieres a la nieta de Mr. Satán?

La periodista rió.

—No.

Marron perdió el aliento. No consiguió pensar en absolutamente nada, sólo se entregó a la pantalla de la superficialidad, del vacío, del gris.

La conductora arrastró su silla con ruedas hasta la periodista y se apostó tras ella, quien reía sin parar.

—¡Cuenta!

La periodista miró su móvil, posado sobre la mesa, y luego la cámara.

—Bueno, hay quienes dicen que habría sucedido algo entre Trunks Brief y... ¡No me lo van a creer!

—¡¿Quién?! —gritó la locutora.

La conductora se mordió las uñas. Mientras, los hombres roncaban un poco más que antes.

Y una canción de Miss Mimi empezó a sonar en el estudio.

—¿Marron...?

Todo intento de Alisha por llamarle la atención fue inútil: la pantalla y lo que en ésta sucedía era, en ese momento, su mundo.

—¡¿MISS MIMI?! ¡NO! —gritó la conductora. Luego, se tapó la boca.

Mostraron, entonces, la foto que la cantante, Trunks y Bra se habían sacado juntos para el _microblogging_ de la primera antes del programa de Donna Star.

—Luego del misterioso mensaje de texto que Miss Mimi envió durante su actuación en el evento Unidos por la Música, la cantante ha lanzado algunos comentarios ambiguos en su _microblogging_. Al principio decía cosas como «es justo lo que imaginé». Días después, la felicidad fue en baja: «¿acaso sólo yo vi lo evidente?». —Mientras la periodista hablaba, los mensajes de Mimi que leía se mostraban en pantalla directamente desde su red social—. Luego, la foto que se sacó junto a los hermanos Brief, donde aseguró que «la foto no les hace justicia», y luego de ésta, más mensajes ambiguos: «perdí», «qué gran momento para componer. Lo perdí». Se sabe que Mimi está trabajando en su nuevo disco, el cual vería la luz en los próximos meses, quizá antes de lo que se cree. Es llamativo, más considerando los rumores que corren en los pasillos de ZTV.

—¿Qué rumores? —indagó la conductora sin dejar de morderse las uñas.

La periodista volvió a otear la pantalla de su móvil.

—Dicen que al finalizar el programa de Donna Star donde el empresario y la cantante coincidieron, al igual que en Unidos por la Música, por cierto, ella fue al camarín que le habían dado a él.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la locutora.

—Estaban solos —agregó la periodista.

—¡MADRE MÍA! —exclamó la conductora, quien con su silla giratoria dio vueltas al estudio—. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Qué fijación tiene este hombre con las artistas?! ¡Primero Isabelle Cort y ahora Miss Mimi!

—¿Sabes algo de eso, Marron?

La rubia, al fin, volteó hacia su amiga. La confusión que su rostro expresaba se materializaba en el leve temblor de sus manos.

Trunks y alguien que no era ella, de nuevo.

«Es imposible».

Pero su pesimismo la inducía a pensar mal de Trunks.

—No —farfulló. Sin más, cerró la revista, la metió en su cartera y se levantó de la mesa no sin antes dejar algunos billetes sobre ésta—. Me voy a clases.

—¡Aguarda! —Alisha se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y llamar al mesero, aunque en vano.

Marron caminó impetuosamente por las calles, cruzó las manzanas que la separaban de la escuela casi sin mirar los semáforos. Rogó a su pesimismo que dejara de proferir maldad en su mente, pero las frases seguían agolpándose en su interior. Su móvil sonó, perdido en su cartera, y la obligó a frenar. La canción, su favorita, le avisó quién era.

—Siento que todos me miran, que me miran de una forma muy insistente e irritante. Fue un error aceptar esa entrevista.

La gente, cuando el semáforo peatonal pasó a un color verde, avanzó. La empujaron por no moverse, por permanecer de pie aun cuando lo que la urbe del oeste decía era que avanzara, que se perdiera, con inercia, en los movimientos grises. Avanza, no te detengas, avanza y piérdete, deja caer tus sueños, deja que tu alma se vuelva tan gris como tu entorno. Piérdete en la marea gris, en la gente gris, en los que han dejado de soñar en pos de encajar, de girar, de ser tuercas de la maquinaria perfecta en la que nos movemos. Avanza, no te detengas; avanza hacia tu final, hacia el vaciamiento, hacia la muerte anónima de un ser sin esperanza.

—Imagino lo incómodo que debes sentirte.

Por girar, por girar y perderte en el giro, por no tener el _significado_ que tanto anhelas.

—¿Podemos vernos esta noche? Quiero estar contigo.

Sonrió con amargura.

Yo quiero exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Dónde?

—En la puerta del departamento del Distrito 6, ¿te parece bien? La prensa está agolpada aquí, también en mi departamento, mi madre acaba de decírmelo.

«Buscan saber si es cierto que tienes algo con esa chica que canta canciones grises que suenan en cada rincón de mundo».

Ese al cual no pertenecemos, ese ajeno al cielo que es un infierno, al mundo de paredes de fuego azul donde es el _significado_ lo que nos abrasa en cada nuevo encuentro.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿A las ocho?

—Bien.

—Marron...

Levantó la mirada hacia la calle: un nuevo semáforo verde, un nuevo tumulto de gente que la empujaba para avanzar. La perdición la esperaba.

—¿Qué?

—Es mentira.

Sonrió, amarga, contaminada por el pesimismo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de Miss Mimi. Fue antes de ti, no tengo que aclarártelo porque sé que lo sabes, me conoces, pero de todas formas quería decírtelo.

El pesimismo agonizó en su mente, en su pecho. Triunfó la confianza y el amor de una desesperada hacia su par absoluto,

—Está bien, no pasa nada.

—¿Segura?

—Sí...

—Te quiero.

—Yo a ti.

Al terminar la comunicación, avanzó.

No todo estaba perdido.

No si el rojo estaba de su lado.

* * *

><p>—Salió la revista <em>VaZ<em>, mi hermano está en la tapa. Se lo ve tan, tan lindo, aunque no tanto como cuando era Isa quien lo fotografiaba. Mamá piensa lo mismo que yo; en Internet la gente comenta lo contrario. Leyvi Ney será la mejor del mundo, pero Trunks no se sinceró frente a ella, no como con Isa. Cómo me hubiera gustado que ella me fotografiara... ¡Isa siempre me prometía que algún día lo haría! Serás la tapa de _Z News_ igual que Trunks, y quien sacará esas fotos seré yo, cuñadita. Tú eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta, justo como tu hermano; algún día, tú también serás mi musa. Ella me decía esas cosas. Siempre, siempre me lo decía.

Bra sollozó. Pan no prestaba atención.

—Cómo extraño a Isa...

Pan frenó a Bra, ambas perdidas en los pasillos de la universidad, bajo gorros y mentiras, al tomarla fuertemente de la mano.

—No llores —le dijo, seria, tan seria como la tristeza de su amiga exigía—. Ven, Bra.

Se abrazaron en medio del pasillo.

—¿Me acompañas a verla? —pidió la princesita—. Por favor. Sé que estás enojada con Trunks, pero Isa no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

—Claro que te acompaño.

Al finalizar las clases se dirigieron al Cementerio Privado de la Capital del Oeste, tan abrazadas como siempre que iban juntas a ese lugar. Pan había acompañado a Bra incalculables veces, varias por año, especialmente en fechas como el cumpleaños de la fotógrafa o el aniversario de su muerte. Bra compró jazmines en la puerta y, una vez frente a la tumba, los depositó sobre la placa que rezaba «Isabelle Cort. 760 – 795» con extrema sencillez. La princesita juntó las manos muy cerca de su boca y rezó, de pie, frente a la fotógrafa.

—Cura a Trunks, Isa —pidió en susurros que Pan lamentó escuchar—. Cúralo, quiero al viejo Trunks, al que se burlaba de mí cada segundo, al que sonreía y transmitía lo que simboliza una sonrisa. Quiero al Trunks transparente de las fotos, Isa. Por favor. Para cuidarlo, para que nuestra familia pueda cuidarlo como él tanto merece.

Pan, conteniendo las lágrimas, bajó la cabeza. Enterró los ojos en el nombre de la fotógrafa.

—Isa, devuélvenos a Trunks, ¿sí? —Un sollozo necesario interrumpió un segundo las sentidas palabras—. Lo cuidaremos bien, te lo juro.

Qué distinta era Bra cuando de Trunks se trataba, pensó la guerrera. Cuando se trataba de él, de Bra brotaba una ternura incalculable, un amor irracional y poderoso, un sentimiento tan fuerte que lograba derribar paredes y pensamientos. Su hermano era todo para ella, así como bien sabía que lo era Vegeta. Sus príncipes, los hombres de su vida. Y a Bra le dolía Trunks porque ya no lo tenía a su lado.

Ni más ni menos.

Él ya no estaba con ella.

No estaba en ninguna parte.

Los ojos de fuego azul, los ojos abrasadores, invadieron a Pan como un exceso de aire al respirar. Fue poseída por el recuerdo, por los ojos sobre sus senos, por la excitación sexual que él había engendrado en ella. Se tapó la boca conteniendo un suspiro, un desahogo gutural que pudiera alertar a una Bra que continuaba rezando a una tumba.

Juntó sus manos y, como cada vez que iba allí, que se permitía hablar con alguien a quien poco y nada le había hablado en vida, rezó las mismas palabras, las de siempre.

—Haz que Trunks sea el de antes.

«Sino tendrá frío para siempre».

Bra giró hacia ella. Una sonrisa decoraba sus labios, una que ni las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos borraban de ella.

—Gracias por acompañarme siempre, Pan —dijo—. Gracias por estar a mi lado.

La princesita la abrazó y se permitió dar rienda suelta al llanto, el cual no fue exagerado ni vehemente; fue suave, silencioso, más sentido que expresado. Aferrada a su amiga, sin soltarla ni un segundo, Pan leyó el nombre de Isabelle Cort una vez más.

«Déjame».

Tragó saliva y acarició el cabello de Bra.

«Déjame estar con él, Isabelle...».

Porque el orgullo debía ser dejado de lado así como el capricho, las mentiras y el miedo. La inmadurez de la niña.

Quería a Trunks.

Lo quería junto a ella.

Quería que él la mirara a ella y, a partir de sus ojos, mirara al mundo.

Que saliera adelante.

Que dejara atrás el dolor.

Que las tuercas dejaran de girar y se detuvieran para siempre, sin lastimar más, sin matar más.

Quería hacer feliz a Trunks.

Deseo infantil, idealista.

Deseo verdadero aun cuando era inútil.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, los pares en la desesperación se encontraron frente a la puerta del departamento del Distrito 6. Marron se llevó una grata sorpresa al llegar y ver que Trunks, mochila al hombro, ropa casual sobre su cuerpo, ya aguardaba por ella. Al verse, sonrisas del uno al otro.<p>

—¿Vamos? —susurró él luego de besarla en la mejilla como saludo.

Entraron al edificio, al departamento, al cuarto. Se desnudaron frente al otro despacio, sin decir, sin pensar. Sabían qué era lo que querían: dejarse ser, sentirse el uno al otro más allá del exterior, resguardados del universo, sin temor a lo externo, sabiendo que éste existía, pero entendiendo que no podían darle lugar en sus vidas, no percibiendo al arte, al sexo y al amor como lo hacían, no en tal armonía con el otro. Desnudos, se tomaron con vehemencia, se hicieron uno en el centro de la cama, se transformaron en el mismo ser al sincronizar las respiraciones, los latidos, todo cuanto eran. Trunks la meció sobre él, los pechos de ella pegados al suyo; la meció con retorcida exactitud, cada movimiento fríamente calculado, cada pausa y cada aceleración dotada de madurez. Marron, mecida por la experiencia de ese hombre que sí era Trunks, que sí la miraba, que no dejaba de hacerlo así como no dejaba de humillarla con su arte amatorio, que expresaba todo lo que su corazón latía con sus zafiros incrustados, gimió cada vez más fuerte, más desquiciada, más cerca de lo insoportable, que cuando llegó la tomó con soberbia perfección. Clavó, sin querer, las uñas en los hombros masculinos que tomaba en manos, abriendo más los ojos, dejándose penetrar por el azul que la miraba más que nunca, más entregado que nunca, más transparente que nunca. Perdió toda fuerza luego de los espasmos y la musa, exhausta, se dejó hacer. Él se arrodilló, la sujetó contra él, la hizo parte de él rápido, demasiado rápido, mientras los espasmos de ella continuaban como parte de un infinito sin ningún tipo de explicación. Lo escuchó gruñir, abriendo al fin la boca, sin apretar más esos dientes insistentes, y cayeron desordenados sobre las sábanas cerradas. Temblaron, abrazados, el uno contra el otro; temblaron por el placer, por el amor, por la felicidad. Se amaban demasiado, lo hacían sin decirlo, implícitamente, entregados a la naturalidad del avance lento y sabio, desquiciado por la desesperación, de su relación.

Sin recobrar del todo la respiración, Trunks rompió el silencio:

—El viernes es primavera.

Marron, contagiada por la armonía que entre ellos se suscitaba, rió.

—Sí.

—Quería invitarte a cenar o algo por el estilo, tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo, pero la prensa está un _poquito_ más obsesionada conmigo esta semana. Es mi culpa.

Marron, inmersa en el mundo que juntos dibujaban al unirse, continuó riendo. Era feliz.

Realmente lo era.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes —susurró sin soltarlo, sin que él la soltara, abrazados y sin aliento, aún temblorosos.

—Encima esos absurdos rumores sobre Miss Mimi...

—Me llamó poderosamente la atención que salieran a la luz ahora. Digo, fuiste al programa de Donna Star hace como uno o dos meses.

Trunks la abrazó aún más.

—Es interesante el detalle que mencionas. Estoy seguro, conociendo a los medios, de que guardaron el rumor para ahora para promocionar la salida de la revista. Harían cualquier cosa para vender un poco más. Miss Mimi es una de las personas más famosas del mundo hoy día, claro que involucrarla conmigo o con quien fuera aseguraría más ventas y audiencia.

—¿Es cierto lo del camarín?

Una pregunta que, contagiada por la armonía, Marron no pudo guardarse.

—Es cierto que vino, que se quedó varios minutos. Pero en sí no pasó nada: Mimi quiso que pasara; yo no. No quería. Quería verte a ti, por eso fui a tu casa después.

Sonrisas, miradas. Honestidad sin un ápice de sombra en la voz y los ojos de Trunks. Marron la agradeció besando el pecho, el cuello y los hombros masculinos repetidas veces. Lo escuchó reír entre besos, quizá con cosquillas. La armonía era tan explícita como verdadera. Era verdad: eran pares, un espejo. Miraban al mundo desde el mismo punto. Trunks se dejó convencer tanto que, al fin, expulsó a Pan de su mente. Era con Marron con quien debía estar, era la rubia, era ese futuro refugio que ella podía personificar para él.

Era mantenerse de ese lado del mundo y contemplarlo juntos, acompañándose el uno al otro.

Era ser espejos de manchada imperfección y ofrecerse la compañía más sincera.

Ese era el amor de Trunks y Marron.

Así que el cuadro sólo sería de ella. No habría otra espalda, otras alas, otras manos.

Sólo Marron.

Nadie más que Marron.

—Linda —susurró directo en su oído, que besó dulcemente antes y después de proferir palabra—, ¿harías algo por mí?

—Dime.

—Pero primero prométeme que confiarás en mí.

Intrigada, la rubia se levantó del pecho y contempló al demonio.

—¿Qué...?

Él, decidido, relajado, tomó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—No puedo decirte, te lo contaré en otro momento. Prometo mostrártelo en otro momento.

—¿Qué cosa?

Se sentaron sobre la cama, sus piernas tan entrelazadas como sus manos.

—Confía en mí.

No dijo nada más; se limitó a levantarse y levantarla. Prendió las luces, tanto la principal como la de los dos veladores a cada lado de la cama, y la depositó frente a la pared, de espaldas al borde de la cama. Marron, sin entender qué hacía Trunks, tembló ante el tacto, ante cada acción: él tomó sus manos y las estiró hacia abajo, colocando sus palmas hacia atrás, justo al lado de sus caderas. Tras ella, acomodó el cabello tirando parte de éste hacia adelante y otra parte, la del medio, hacia atrás, de forma tal que la cascada cruzó su espalda sin taparla por completo.

—No te muevas —le dijo después de besar su cabello, antes de alejarse de ella.

—¿Trunks...?

—No te muevas. Confía en mí.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su hogar después de salir del cementerio, Pan pidió a su abuela que le calentara agua. Quiero bañarme en el barril como hace el abuelo. ¡Pan, hace mucho que no haces eso, desde que te bañabas con Gokuh cuando niña! Sí, ya sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Empieza a notarse que la primavera llega este viernes, no hace tanto frío. Es un buen momento. Una hora después, estaba en el barril prometido, bajo la luna, entregada a la luz tenue en la terraza de la casa, al lado de los tender que su abuela usaba para la ropa cuando era el sol quien estaba en el cielo. El agua estaba caliente, imposiblemente exquisita. Con sus brazos apoyados en el borde, su pera sobre éstos, vislumbró la luna. Pensó en Trunks, en todo lo que había sucedido. También pensó en Oob. Debía ser sincera, admitir todo y tomar decisiones sabias. Debía madurar.<p>

Esa era la parte más difícil.

Recordó las palabras frente a la tumba, las de siempre y las más recientes. Como una niña, se sintió ilusionada. Hacer feliz a Trunks, al Trunks noble que conocía, al que Bra siempre le describía desbordada de amor, al que tanto ella como Bulma extrañaban. Al Trunks que no lograba salir adelante. Para Pan, todo era claro: Trunks no podía superar lo sucedido con Isabelle, no podía olvidarla y librarse del amor que sentía, así que se encerraba en sí mismo tanto, tanto, con tal de no seguir sufriendo. Ese era su análisis.

«¿Por qué, entonces, me besó?».

Porque no fue sólo una vez.

«¿Por qué lo hizo?».

Por la atracción saiyan.

«Pero no estábamos peleando en su departamento...».

Respiró más fuerte y rápido sin dejar de atisbar a la luna, la única capaz de inspirarla en el camino de la honestidad.

Fue por el deseo. No lo dijo en su mente, simplemente asintió ante el pensamiento que la sobrevoló. Fue por el deseo, porque él me deseaba y yo lo deseaba a él. Fue atracción, una física, una tan oscura como la oscuridad de la que Oob me habló aquella vez.

Una atracción impúdica.

—En qué estaba pensando... —se lamentó ante la luna—. Yo no sé nada de esas cosas.

Ni quiero saber.

Porque esta ignorancia le aseguraba la perpetua felicidad. Ella y su pasión, entrenar, ella y entrenar, nada más, nadie más. Ella sola, sin hombre, sin deseo, sin cualquier cosa que siquiera amagara con distraerla de lo más importante.

Debía ser más fuerte.

Ese era el boleto de salida que la alejaba de las demás tuercas. Era su sueño.

Ser cada día más fuerte.

Pero sí quería saber, porque quería que esos ojos la miraran una vez más, que la acariciaran con el fuego azul. Quería que él la mirara, que hiciera más que mirarla. Quería que él la acariciara. Sus piernas temblaron por la sugerencia del implícito pensamiento.

—No puedo...

Pero lo hizo.

Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y se hundió en el agua, casi como si temiera que alguien leyera sus pensamientos, casi como si Trunks estuviera en ese mismo barril en ese preciso instante. Nunca había imaginado algo semejante, ni siquiera había visto o leído mucho sobre el tema como para imaginarlo con propiedad. ¿Por qué se mantenía tan aniñada?

Porque quería ser la eterna niña Pan sin preocupaciones.

Y por eso se sonrojaba y levantaba de su asiento cuando miraba una película romántica con su madre y su abuela y llegaba la escena íntima; por eso no se sentía capaz de leer una escena así en alguna página de Internet o libro recomendado por Bra; por eso nunca había buscado información en ninguna parte. Apenas si conocía su cuerpo, apenas si sabía lo que ocurría por alguna charla didáctica con su madre, relato lleno de detalles de Bra o por alguna lección de Biología en la escuela. No sabía nada, no quería saber nada.

Quería que su imaginación volara.

Bajó los brazos del borde y se tomó de éste sólo con las manos, ambas aferradas con idéntica fuerza. Agachó el rostro, el agua casi rozándole la boca por lo hundida en ésta que estaba.

¿Cómo sería?

¿Cómo sería conocer a la mujer que tanto él como yo queremos conocer?

Pegó su rostro a sus manos sujetas del borde. Quería que su cuerpo desapareciera, que todo menos su imaginación lo hiciera. Esfumarse.

Dejarse ser.

Dejarse ser y olvidar todo menos los sentimientos. Sentir y abandonarse a las sensaciones.

Dejarse ser.

La escena se dibujó en su imaginación: él caminaba hacia ella, sonriente, seductor. Llegaba a ella y besaba su boca, primero despacio, luego rápido. Él acariciaba su rostro con las manos, su cuello con la lengua, su cintura con el rostro. Él acariciaba a la mujer con la boca, la llenaba de los besos más prohibidos, de los escalofríos más insoportables.

Él la succionaba con un afán desconocido. Quitaba la ropa, la de él, la de ella, la quitaba prenda por prenda, despacio, muy despacio.

Él se acercaba, la lanzaba al suelo.

Él la asfixiaba con el peso de su cuerpo y el calor de su alma.

—¿Pan?

—¡AH! —Dio un brinco sin salir del barril. Giró y se topó con Chichi—. ¡Abuela, me asustaste!

—¡Lo siento, mi amor! Sólo quería saber si necesitas que caliente un poco el agua. Debe estar tibia, casi fría.

Y era cierto: el agua estaba exactamente así.

Era ella quien ardía.

—Ya voy a salir, abuela. No te preocupes.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, gracias.

Cuando Chichi se marchó, tomó la toalla doblada prolijamente al borde del barril y se tapó con ésta al salir. Se cubrió con la bata que estaba en el tender más cercano y entró corriendo a la casa.

Una vez en su cuarto, se encerró y secó. Cuando se puso su pijama y se metió bajo las sábanas, no fue capaz de seguir imaginando. Se bloqueó.

La voluptuosidad la dejó; vino la ternura, la idea del Trunks noble que se había preocupado por ella en repetidas situaciones. Olvidó al Trunks que la había mirado con obscenidad; sólo recordó al que le sonreía, al que sufría, al que estaba frío junto al ataúd de Isabelle.

Ese era el Trunks al que quería salvar.

Ese era al Trunks al que le quería dar todo su calor.

Para que fuera el de antes.

—Para que ya no tenga frío... —suspiró a su almohada antes de dormirse.

Frente al ataúd había sido. Ese día, el destino había dejado su mensaje, su mirada fijada en un único hombre.

Estaba obsesionada con esa imagen del frío necesitado del calor.

Estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

><p>Trunks volvió de la sala junto con su mochila. Se sentó, aún sin ropa, así como ella, en la cama; eso le dijeron a Marron, quien permanecía de pie frente a la pared, de espaldas al resto del cuarto, el cese de los pasos, el movimiento en el espacio. Respiró profundo mientras escuchaba cómo él abría el cierre de la mochila y sacaba, o movía, algo de allí.<p>

—Trunks, ¿puedes decirme, por favor, qué...?

Apareció justo detrás de ella, giró su rostro hacia él y besó su párpado izquierdo.

—Tranquila.

No dijo nada más; se alejó de ella. Marron devolvió su rostro a la pared. Trunks puso música, el tercer disco de la banda favorita de ambos, el disco favorito de ambos. La sensualidad de las melodías, de la voz del virtuoso cantante, se escuchó ni muy fuerte ni muy bajo, a un volumen de ambiente, embriagante. Para relajarse, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo, si era que estaba soñando o delirando por razón de la locura, tarareó la primera canción. Escuchó a Trunks hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella.

—Quieta, Marron.

—Sí.

—Muy quieta.

—Sí, Trunks.

—Qué hermosa eres. —Ambos, cual mutuo acuerdo previo, dejaron de tararear la canción al mismo tiempo—. Eres demasiado hermosa. ¿Te lo habían dicho?

—Sí, pero no así...

—¿Así cómo? —Trunks tomaba grandes pausas antes de responder.

—A-Así, estando yo así...

—¿De espaldas?

—Desnuda.

—Cuando estás desnuda es cuando más hermosa eres.

La excitación le subió por todo el cuerpo. ¿Le sucedería a él? ¿Estaría excitándose tanto como ella por lo desconocido, lo conocido? ¿Por lo que se veía, por lo que no? La escena se volvió tan sensual como juntos lo eran en el lecho de los desesperados.

—Gracias...

—No agradezcas, no es un cumplido. Eres perfecta, Marron. _Es así._

—No lo soy.

Y no mentía.

—Sí lo eres.

Y él tampoco mentía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te lo diré, luego lo haré, lo prometo.

—Es que me da mucha vergüenza...

—No tienes motivos. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Silencio, uno que alimentó a Marron, a su morbo, a su miedo.

—¿Me estás filmando, Trunks?

—¡No! ¡¿Estás loca?! —Risas—. Ni por casualidad, tranquila.

La cuarta canción del disco llegó. Marron volvió a tararear y Trunks la siguió. Esa canción siempre le recordaba a él, lo hacía desde tiempos inmemoriales, desde que encontró un antiguo vinilo que perteneciera a Yamcha, fanático de ese grupo, en Kame House. Y lo había oído tanto, tantas veces, y siempre era la misma perfección. Esa canción era sobre Trunks, hablaba de Trunks, hablaba de ella y él, de lo que ella sentía por él, de lo que él jamás, pensaba, sentiría por ella.

Y ahora, desnudos en cuerpo y alma, la oían y cantaban juntos.

Era demasiado para ser real, así como él entero lo era, así como los ojos lo eran.

—¿Qué haces, Trunks?

La incertidumbre iba al ritmo de la respiración, de la guitarra, del sexo que ambos cuerpos imploraban: lento, vehemente, intenso.

—Te lo diré, sólo déjame juntar un poco de valor.

—¿Valor?

—En cuanto pueda, te lo diré.

La voz estaba sutilmente emocionada. Esa garganta que acababa de proferir esas palabras había temblado al hacerlo.

La cuarta canción llegó a su fin. Trunks pareció levantarse.

—Esa era mi favorita del disco.

—La mía también.

—Entonces la dejaré en modo repetición.

Eso hizo: fue al equipo de música y lo activó. Después, volvió a sentarse en la cama. Marron dejó que el morbo corriera, imaginó desde lo más dulce hasta lo más perverso. Todo pasó por su mente, todo menos la realidad. En la cama, Trunks dibujaba la espalda de Marron, mitad lo que veía, mitad lo que sentía; mitad el cuerpo que estaba frente a él, mitad unas inmensas alas de ángel salidas de lo irracional y poderoso de su amor. Ese cuadro, el que ya soñaba hacer, sólo la tendría a ella, eso se dijo.

En eso, anestesiado por los estragos que la musa dorada causaba en su arte, se engañó.

La cuarta canción sonó repetidas veces, una, dos, tres. Marron respiraba cada vez más fuerte, el morbo más retorcido que nunca. ¿Qué haces, Trunks? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

¿No confías en mí?

Yo confío en ti, te leo mis relatos eróticos, te permito mirarme desnuda de esta manera, mientras cantas, mientras canto, mientras te deseo tanto que ya no puedo mantenerme en pie.

Yo confío en ti cuando, desesperado, besas mis párpados; cuando aprietas tanto tus labios contra mis ojos que siento que quieres devorarlos.

Cuando siento que quieres engullir mi alma, hacerla parte de ti.

Devorarme para obtener todo, absolutamente todo, de mí.

—Ya no puedo más... —admitió sofocada.

Porque necesito saber, necesito que me hagas saber.

Necesito que me ames, Trunks.

Necesito que me ames así como yo te amo.

—Tranquila —pidió de nuevo él, tan sofocado como ella, como la canción inducía por su intensidad—. Ya casi, tranquila...

No te muevas.

Quédate quieta.

Lo más quieta que puedas.

Seis, ocho, diez. ¿Cuánto sonó la canción? ¿Cuántas veces la cantaron? Sin voz, Marron ya no recordaba la letra. Los ojos eran lo único en lo que pensaba, lo único que necesitaba.

—Basta, por favor...

Porque si no me dices lo que estás haciendo, enloqueceré.

—Listo —dijo él para su sorpresa—. Ya está, Marron. Voltea si quieres, ven.

Al voltear, la canción en su éxtasis así como las almas desnudas de los pares en la desesperación, la mochila estaba en el suelo, Trunks estaba tan desnudo como ella, la miraba tan fijo como ella lo hacía, y sostenía en sus manos un bloc de hojas, un lápiz y una goma. A su lado, sobre la punta de la cama, una cartuchera metálica llena de lápices de distinta punta, algunas blandas, otras rígidas. El cantante, desde el equipo de música, gritó, bramó sentimientos insoportables, tan erótico como la escena que los pares protagonizaban; lo hizo mientras Marron caía de rodillas ante Trunks, lágrimas en sus ojos, incredulidad en cada milímetro de su rostro. Él cerró el bloc sin mostrarle absolutamente nada de lo que allí se había plasmado, le sonrió y extendió sus manos, ahora vacías, hacia ella. Marron tomó las manos y se dejó asir. Trunks la ayudó a ponerse de pie, la tomó de la cintura y la subió sobre él.

—Me da mucha vergüenza que lo veas. Dame tiempo, no estoy listo —admitió sonrojado, serio, más tímido y aniñado de lo que era.

Y ella no salía del shock.

—Está bien.

Se mecieron uno contra el otro. La excitación era evidente en ambos cuerpos, en ambos pares de ojos. Los signos de las pieles bramaban por una unión tan cruda como verdadera, tan sensual como la canción que aún sonaba; bramaban el sexo más inspirado de la historia.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —inquirió él, jadeante, sobre el oído de la musa.

Marron tiritó por causa del aliento de su demonio. Lanzó hacia atrás la cabeza, contempló el techo, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro así como la droga azul ya corría por sus venas. Devolvió sus ojos a él, acarició los párpados entrecerrados con ambos dedos pulgares.

—Sí —respondió aún sofocada.

Se abrazó fuertemente a él, quien se puso de pie y se movió, sujetándola contra su pecho, por el cuarto. Al tomar la protección de la mesa de luz, entre risas, excitado, como ella, en demasía, la depositó sobre la cama. Se acostó sobre ella y dieron rienda a lo que ya era evidente: entre ellos todo era deseo, desnudez, pieles de idéntico calor. Estaban en su mundo, resguardados, en compañía del otro. Hacían el amor olvidando las manchas y la desesperación.

En ese mundo, el de la musa y el demonio, nadie más tenía lugar.

El problema sería cuando él tuviera que volver al día de la tuerca, al gris, a los pensamientos pecaminosos.

Cuando Pan volviera, en su mente, a clamar por lo que le correspondía.

Un lugar en su cuadro.

Un párpado entregado sólo para ella.

* * *

><p>El sueño no era profundo, por lo cual no lograba mantenerlo más que unos cortos periodos de tiempo. Oteó el reloj de su celular: medianoche. Gruñó frustrada por la imposibilidad de descanso, por ver al sueño cada vez más lejano. Sus ojos no pesaban; deseaba estar despierta. Pensó en Isabelle, en sus fotos, y la idea de mirar a Trunks la hizo suya. Dio un salto y se levantó al recordar que la revista <em>VaZ<em> estaba en su mochila. Bra se la había dado para su abuela, porque ésta se lo había pedido a Bulma, y había olvidado dársela. Tomó la mochila, sacó la revista y contempló la tapa.

Trunks Brief: entre un mundo y el otro.

—¿Qué uno? ¿Qué otro?

Pasó las páginas necesarias para alcanzar la entrevista y una vez la encontró, tragó saliva. Leyó en susurros, ignoró párrafos por derrochar superficialidad, por lo acotado que él era para responder. Otros párrafos la hicieron sonreír, aquellos donde indagaban sobre la importancia de la caridad y él se explayaba sobre ésta con entusiasmo explícito en cada palabra escogida. Luego el arte, el motivo por el cual la entrevista tenía ése y no otro título.

—«¿Qué significó para ti salir con una artista de tanto renombre, venida de un mundo tan distinto al tuyo? Nadie los imaginaba juntos, ni a ella contigo ni a ti con ella». —Pan se permitió reír un instante. Qué idiotas le parecían esos periodistas inmiscuidos en lo que no les importaba—. «Nuestros mundos parecían distintos, y lo eran superficialmente, pero en nuestra relación no había lugar para ellos, ni para uno ni para el otro. Nuestra relación era un pequeño mundo, uno propio, de _ella_ y mío». ¿Mundo...? Un mundo propio...

Ese era el único párrafo dedicado a Isabelle.

Ese era el párrafo más importante de la entrevista.

Pensó en sus entrenamientos, en el placer que las artes marciales le brindaban en cada movimiento. Ese era su mundo.

Ese no era, pese a su gran poder, el mundo de Trunks.

Él era inaccesible.

Él estaba escondido en ese mundo, uno que ya no compartía con Isabelle.

Se preguntó cuál, cómo sería ese mundo, lo hizo mientras leía más preguntas cuyas respuestas ni a ella le interesaba leer ni a él parecía haberle importado demasiado contestar. Sí, la economía mundial depende de...; no, la importancia del medio ambiente para nuestra empresa es...; no, estoy solo. ¿No hay una mujer en tu vida? No. ¿Desde hace cuánto? Desde hace mucho tiempo.

«Desde Isabelle».

Quería darle calor a ese hombre que, se daba cuenta, no había mirado de _esa_ forma la cámara. Era tan inaccesible como siempre, no como en la sesión de _Z News_, trasparente entre claroscuros y maquillaje corrido; como en las reuniones, como frente al ataúd.

Inaccesible como todos los Trunks de su memoria, todos menos el que había acariciado sus senos con dos zafiros incrustados por ojos.

Cerró la revista y la dejó bajo su cama, ya se la daría a su abuela la mañana siguiente. Por lo pronto había que dormir, algo que no pudo hacer. Harta de voltear una y otra vez en la cama, tomó con violencia su celular. Miró la pantalla, apretó los dientes y se dejó ser al redactar el mensaje de texto:

_Marron, disculpa si te despierto, no tienes que responder ahora, ¿sí? Como me dijiste que te acostabas tarde una vez, eh... Bueno, el caso es que quería verte mañana, ¿puedo ir a visitarte? Besos, gracias._

* * *

><p>Ante el sonido de su móvil, Marron se despertó. Trunks, bajo ella, se revolvió sin despertar. Estiró la mano extrañada, deseando que no fuera su padre, hacia la mesa de luz donde había dejado su teléfono junto con el de su demonio. Observó la pantalla y, al leer el nombre de Pan, sonrió enternecida. No tardó en responder el mensaje:<p>

_No te preocupes, estaba despierta. Claro que puedes venir, sólo recuerda que estaré en mi departamento después de las seis y media. Ven a las siete para tener el café preparado. Besos, que descanses._

Devolvió el celular a la mesa y se recostó sobre el pecho de Trunks. Sonreía como idiota, así se sentía. Estaba demasiado feliz. Trunks la había dibujado, le había dicho que haría un cuadro, que se lo obsequiaría en cuanto lo terminara.

Trunks le mostraría su arte así como ella ya se lo había mostrado.

Los pares, así, estarían juntos en verdad, sin barreras separadoras. Juntos, en su mundo.

Juntos, indestructibles en su unidad imperfecta, perfecta por su imperfección.

Y quizá el almuerzo con sus padres y él, la cerveza con Alisha y él, no estuvieran tan lejos.

Y quizá el café bien oscuro y vacío de azúcar junto a Pan y él tampoco.

* * *

><p>Deseó contestar; no lo hizo por excesivo respeto. Pan se acostó, apagó toda luz y hundió su rostro en la almohada. No había caso. Se resolvió minutos, horas al juzgar por lo interminable que parecía la noche que la inducía a la verdad, y los pensamientos, violentos, la llenaron.<p>

Él se acercaba, la lanzaba al suelo.

Él la asfixiaba con el peso de su cuerpo y el calor de su alma.

Él la hería de muerte. Y ella gritaba, lo hacía tan fuerte que todo, menos el dolor, se perdía en lo ajeno a la unión.

Respiró entrecortadamente. Un calor la recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Se apretó contra el colchón inconscientemente, como si aquello fuera lo que su cuerpo le exigiera hacer en pos de calmar el ímpetu que la subyugaba. Entendió por qué había necesitado apretar su cuerpo así, rozarlo así, y se sonrojó profusamente. Era una asquerosa.

No está bien sentir esto, no está bien, no está bien.

Lo hizo una vez más.

No está bien, no está bien, no está bien.

Respiró más fuerte. El sonido ahogado que escapó de su boca fue suficiente para despertarla del trance. Se enderezó abruptamente y tapó su boca con ambas manos. Su cuerpo ardía por efecto del fuego azul. Agitada, fue al baño. Allí, se miró al espejo. Mojó su rostro, lo refregó enceguecida. Esto no está bien, no lo está. No debo pensar en eso, no debo, no debo. Y pensaba, y el grito se extendía por todo su ser. Su rostro empapado, las gotas llegándole hasta el escote escondido bajo el pijama, Pan se miró al espejo una vez más. Sin pensar, dejándose ser, en trance aún, llevó las manos a sus senos. Los tocó, los apretó muy levemente.

Imaginó que sus manos no eran las de ella.

Trunks apareció a sus espaldas, la miró a través del espejo, la ahorcó con los zafiros incrustados. Retiró sus manos, apoyó las de él en los senos, y apretó.

—¿Quieres que te mire?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Sí...

Corrió a su cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y cerró los ojos, vehementemente, desesperadamente.

—¿Quieres que te mire? —susurraba Trunks en sus recuerdos, una y otra vez.

—Sí —contestó ella sin voz, sólo con sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —susurraba él ahora, no desde sus recuerdos, sí desde la intimidad de su imaginación.

—Sí...

A la mañana siguiente, no pudo recordar en qué momento se durmió, en qué momento interrumpió con el sueño sus impúdicos dibujos mentales. Se duchó, asqueada de ella misma, de las reacciones de su cuerpo ante cada imagen dibujada en su imaginación, y al desayunar con su familia no profirió palabra, no alguna que tuviera algún tipo de _significado_ para ella. No tengo clases, el profesor de la única materia que cursaba hoy avisó por correo electrónico que no podría venir por enfermedad. Sí, entrenaré.

No, no entrenaré en absoluto.

La televisión, encendida, no decía nada. Voces parecían escucharse, voces que no decían ninguna palabra que fuera capaz de comprender. Banalidad pura, vacío, gris. Tuercas. Sólo oía las tuercas, unas contra las otras, girando vertiginosamente.

Sólo oía el susurro erótico de Trunks.

—¿El romance del año? —dijo una periodista de espectáculos en el noticiero matutino—. Continúan los rumores entre la cantante Miss Mimi y el empresario Trunks Brief. ¿Hubo amor? Miss Mimi ha dejado, esta misma mañana, un enigmático mensaje en su _microblogging_: «¿Qué más desearía yo?». Parece dejar en claro que nada sucede, por lo menos no actualmente. ¿Será así? No desmiente ni afirma lo que la prensa comenta.

Clavó los ojos negros en la pantalla.

Miss Mimi, su cantante favorita del momento.

Trunks Brief, el que miraba a todos de forma distinta a como miraba a Isabelle Cort. El de los susurros eróticos de su mente.

Apoyó la taza de café en la mesa e, intentando pasar desapercibida de su familia, presa de los nervios, renuente a oírlos comentar lo que la periodista decía, rió.

—Me voy a entrenar.

Se levantó sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Temía encontrar sospecha en algún miembro de su familia. ¿Sospecha? ¿De qué? Sospechas de sus pensamientos. Juraba que le leían la mente. Se encerró en el cuarto y se alistó para el entrenamiento. Ataviada con su traje naranja, ató bien el cinturón negro, parada frente al espejo. Se miró, vio el mismo reflejo azul detrás de ella.

No dejaba de pensar en él.

¿Qué le sucedía? Era una suerte de insatisfacción en la intimidad de su cuerpo, en el punto más femenino de éste. Se sentía insatisfecha. Se sentía desesperada por la concreción de un algo que no comprendía. Claro que entendía qué quería, también creía saber cómo lograrlo. El problema era que la respuesta a la pregunta la asqueaba.

No quería concretar nada.

No si no era él quien le explicaba cómo hacerlo.

* * *

><p>De vuelta al gris. Trunks se marchó del Distrito 6 muy por la mañana, cuando apenas empezaba a insinuarse el amanecer. Dejó a Marron en su departamento y se dirigió rápidamente al suyo. Luego de una buena ducha, de ponerse su traje, de acomodar su portafolio, fue hacia la mochila de la noche anterior y la abrió. Miró, mientras tomaba un café en la cocina, Tsuki comiendo migas de la tostada que había partido para ella junto a él, sobre la mesa, el dibujo. La espalda era tan perfecta como la mujer. Era Marron, la única, la musa dorada desbordada de <em>significado<em>.

La amaba.

Acarició el dibujo antes de cerrar el bloc, lo guardó en el armario de su taller, donde también dejó la mochila, y se marchó. Su chofer lo esperaba en el techo. Tomó el auto marca Cápsula hacia la empresa por obvios motivos: allí estaba lleno de periodistas que, seguramente, ya ensayaban las preguntas indiscretas. ¿Sales con Miss Mimi? ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes?

¿Has olvidado a Isabelle Cort?

Era mejor no llegar solo.

Al estacionar frente al monstruo engullidor que era la corporación, su chofer suspiró. Los periodistas aguardaban más armados que nunca.

—Será complicado para usted —exclamó mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

Trunks se puso los lentes oscuros y lo imitó en un suspiro por demás desganado.

—Qué día.

Cuando estaba frenado allí, frente a la empresa, veía a Marron hacia el fondo de sus recuerdos, difusa, casi transparente. Desaparecía. Se escapaba de él como el viento lo hace, como la esperanza lo hace. Oteó el exterior: sendos periodistas rodeando el coche, micrófonos, cámaras, tabletas, móviles en mano. Ensayaban las preguntas, Trunks casi juraba oírlas, leerlas fácilmente en sus pensamientos.

¿Has olvidado a Isabelle Cort?

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza?<em>

—_Porque no es algo convencional._

—_¿Y qué?_

—_Y eso, nada._

—_¿Nada?_

—_Nada._

—_Si fuera nada, no te daría vergüenza. _

—_Basta, Isa._

—_No, bebé: a ver, fantasea unos minutos. Imagina que estamos en la cama, que estamos desnudos, que acabamos de gozar juntos. Imagínate sin aire, recostado boca arriba. Imagínate que estoy sobre ti, que me aproximo a ti, que acaricio tus párpados y..._

—_Basta, Isa._

—_Imagínalo. Ese es nuestro amor, Trunks._

_Se besaron despacio, muy despacio, en los labios._

—_Ese es nuestro amor._

_Retorcido, pero real. _

—_Abre los ojos, mi amor. Este es nuestro amor._

* * *

><p>—¿Señor? —exclamó, visiblemente preocupado, el chofer.<p>

Trunks tragó saliva. El mundo, a sus ojos, comenzó a distorsionarse. Todo era gris: la gente, los objetos, esos micrófonos, cámaras, tabletas, móviles. Todo era gris, todo, incluso su rostro en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor. Todo era gris, incluso él.

Todo era gris porque él era gris.

El artista ve al mundo que siente.

Respiró agitado, tanto que se tomó del pecho. Una sensación de encierro lo abrumaba, un nudo le quitaba todo el aire. Su chofer se asomó a él sin abandonar su asiento, reclinándose hacia atrás.

Todo era gris.

—¿Señor? Parece agitado, ¿se siente bien?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Pero no lo estaba. Sus manos estaban frías, el nudo en su garganta parecía enredarse más y más, agrandarse segundo a segundo. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. El mareo era intenso.

Todo era gris, todo, incluso él. Todo, menos _ese_ recuerdo.

Todo, menos la _eterna_ última vez.

* * *

><p><em>Rojo. <em>

—_Dime que te gusta, bebé._

_El color rojo. _

—_Me gusta..._

_El rojo era tan fuerte, tan enceguecedor, que era insoportable. _

—_Mucho, ¿verdad?_

_El rojo era goce, era placer. _

—_Mucho..._

_El rojo era un exceso. _

—_¿Por qué?_

_El rojo era una obscena adicción. _

—_Porque... —Lanzó un suspiro—, porque me siento..._

_El rojo era todo. _

—_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te sientes? _

_Todo lo que tenía _significado_. _

—_Amado._

_El _significado_ en sí mismo._

* * *

><p>Todo, todo era gris, menos la idea que acababa de volver a él.<p>

Las cuatro manos en sus párpados.

Las dos mujeres junto a su cuerpo.

El triángulo.

El cuadro del triángulo.

—Llévame a mi departamento, por favor —pidió sin aire, sofocado, incapaz de recuperarse—. Hazlo, vámonos de aquí.

—¡Sí, señor!

El chofer arrancó el auto no sin antes bajar el vidrio de la ventanilla y gritar a los periodistas que salieran del camino. ¡Es urgente, salgan! ¡Salgan, déjenme arrancar! Cuando le facilitaron medianamente el camino, salió disparado hacia el Distrito 3. Al aterrizar en el techo del edificio de Trunks, éste bajó y corrió a su departamento susurrando un «gracias» apenas audible, el corazón acelerado como si no hubiera un mañana, como si en un segundo todo llegara a su fin. Una vez pasó por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, cayó en el suelo. Temblaba, el aire aún ausente, las manos aún frías, el nudo aún insistente. Latidos, latidos acelerados, vertiginosos, angustiados, definitivos.

Todo era gris.

Todo menos la pulsión.

Todo menos el recuerdo de Isabelle.

Apretó los párpados y se tapó los oídos. No estaba dispuesto a oír las risotadas de la veintena, no ahora, no así, en ese lamentable estado.

Debía calmarse.

Debía llenar de rojo el mundo.

Marron, la musa, desnuda ante él. Marron en un cuadro, hermosa, perfecta. Marron diciéndole que su amor por ella sí era correspondido, porque tú eres real, Trunks, porque tú eres alcanzable, no como mi demonio, no como el hombre que tanto me ha inspirado, que tanto me ha condenado.

Tú sí me haces feliz.

Tú sí me mereces.

Tapó más sus oídos.

Marron sonriendo, Marron leyendo: hazme el amor, mi ángel. Hazme el amor así como yo te lo haré. Porque tú no eres un demonio; eres un ángel, como yo. Eres una víctima, mi amor. Eres mi espejo.

Y te amo, Trunks.

Así que hazme el amor.

Arranca mis alas y hazme el amor.

Y volemos al cielo que es infierno.

Al horizonte que pintas con suma pasión.

A la salvación.

Abrió los ojos: el color había vuelto al mundo. Tsuki, curiosa, de pie frente a él, lo miraba. Le sonrió, y ella, en respuesta, se lamió lentamente la patita delantera derecha, con la cual acarició, bañó, su elegante rostro.

Tsuki era de color, así como los objetos, así como el cielo que alcanzaba, pese a su posición, a ver por la ventana.

No más gris.

El mundo tenía color.

Marron le contagiaba su color.

Respiró con todo el orden que pudo. No más gris, no más miedo, no más angustia.

No más cuatro manos sobre sus párpados.

No más Isabelle Cort por última vez.

* * *

><p>¿Qué es el amor? ¿Es lo que siento? ¿Es lo que necesito?<p>

¿Qué es el amor?

El amor es lo que sienten mis padres. El amor es, sobre todo, lo que sienten mis abuelos. Es ese el amor que más admiro, el de mi abuela por mi abuelo, el amor más incondicional que conocí en mi vida. Ella le ha tenido santa paciencia, lo ha esperado, lo ha llorado, lo ha creído perdido, lo ha recibido de nuevo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Mi abuela lo ama y él, a su manera, le devuelve su amor. En las felicitaciones por lo delicioso de la comida, en las sonrisas atolondradas, en las risotadas exageradas; él la ama.

_Eso es amor._

¿Qué es, en cambio, lo que siento? No es lo que Oob describió, tampoco lo que sienten mis padres y mis abuelos; lo que yo siento es mucho más retorcido. Mi amor es verlo frente al ataúd, es desear darle calor, es abrazarlo tanto, tanto, al punto de tornar al calor de su cuerpo perpetuo. Mi amor es eso: es querer darle calor a quien tiene frío.

Es querer darle calor a Trunks.

Quiero darle calor; quiero que me dé calor.

Quiero aprender; quiero que él me enseñe.

Quiero conocer a la misma mujer que él quiere conocer.

Ese es mi amor: darle calor, que me dé calor.

Ese es el amor que quiero.

Uno de paredes azules que me abrasen.

Uno tan perfecto como sus ojos.

Lanzó el último Energy-Ha del día y fue a su casa al atardecer. Una vez se duchó y cambió, apenas habiendo saludado a su familia, salió volando hacia la Capital del Oeste. Bajó en el callejón que empezaba, por sus recientes visitas, a ser familiar, y caminó hacia el departamento de Marron. Tocó el timbre del 3ro A y la rubia bajó un minuto después.

—Qué hermosa estás hoy, Marron. Se te ve radiante —necesitó comentar la de cabello oscuro tímidamente.

La rubia asintió con modestia.

—Estoy de buen humor.

—Así te ves más bonita que nunca.

En el ascensor, necesitó abrazar torpemente a quien la recibía en su hogar, que suspiró, que se mostró dulcemente sonrojada por su cumplido.

—Da gusto verte así —afirmó Pan—, en serio.

—Gracias.

Pensar que algún día no serían capaces de mirarse a los ojos, que no volverían a hacerlo por años enteros. Las amigas, las herederas de Gokuh, de Krilin, separadas. La amistad destruida.

Y no por la rivalidad que podía deducirse de las obviedades de la fachada de un triángulo convencional.

Destruidas por la culpa.

Ambas.

Y él también.

—¿Es por ese hombre? ¿Está todo mejor entre ustedes?

Marron sonrió por el dulce tono de la pregunta de su amiga. Era adorable aun cuando su fuerza podía destruir un planeta entero. Amó, por un instante, la esencia misma de Pan.

Se miraron llenas de cariño. Se querían de verdad, lo sentían: en lo más recóndito de sus almas, eran dos hojas de papel. Eran, casi, un espejo.

Pero el reflejo no era el mismo.

—Sí. Estamos muy bien.

Tomaron el café, el té. Pan, impetuosa como ella sola, sacó el tema de conversación muy rápido: necesito contarte algo, Marron. Dime, Pan. Me da mucha vergüenza; además, necesito que guardes el secreto. ¿Secreto? ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Es Oob, quizá? No, no es Oob.

Un hombre, me gusta mucho un hombre.

¿Un hombre, Pan? Sí, un hombre algunos años, no muchos —«miente, Pan, miente»—, mayor que yo. ¿Qué ocurrió? Nos..., eh, besamos. Pero, ¿y Oob? Lágrimas en los ojos negros, empatía en los ojos celestes. No siento lo mismo. Me gusta el otro hombre, deseo al otro hombre, —«amo al otro hombre»—. Pan..., no sé qué decirte. ¿Te sientes culpable, acaso? Sí, siento mucha culpa, y al mismo tiempo siento, no sé, ¡no sé! Siento cosas muy extrañas.

Ya no había rastros de las infusiones. Se miraban la una a la otra, se disfrutaban como sabiendo, sin saber, por los años venideros de no poder observarse más. La culpa, justamente. La despiadada culpa.

Por el cuadro compartido, aunque dividido.

Por la salvación.

Por los tres pares de ojos ahogados en llanto, juntos, en el final.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —Marron tomó la mano de Pan, transmitió calor por ésta—. No diré nada, te lo prometo.

Caricias de una mano a la otra. Era un trato.

—El domingo fui a su casa y... y me besó, me acarició.

Y eso no era todo.

—¿Qué más?

—Me... —Pan buscó el aire que le faltaba; no lo encontró, no estaba, no existía—, me levantó la ropa y... me... miró.

—¿Eh?

Marron pareció alarmarse.

—Sí, me miró... los... —Soltó a Marron y puso sus manos sobre sus senos.

—Pan...

—Y me gustó que me mirara, me gustó mucho. Y me siento muy culpable...

_Como el triángulo entero se sentirá. Cada cara, culpable. _

—... porque se suponía que iba a intentarlo con Oob, y lo intenté, creo, pero no funciona, no lo hace porque no dejo de pensar en este hombre del que te hablo. Lo haré sufrir, es mejor no..., no sé, no seguir.

—¿Es muy mayor, Pan? Dime la verdad. —Caricias no en la mano, sí en el cabello negro. Marron incluso se arrimó más a la muchachita para poder abrazarla cálidamente.

—D-Diez años más.

«Miente, Pan, miente».

Ambas se agitaron sin motivo.

—Es mucho.

—Lo sé...

—¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces?

—Un par de... años. Eh..., trabaja en la escuela de artes marciales de mi abuelo Satán.

«Miente, Pan, miente».

Miente para que no sepa que es Trunks, miente para no inculpar a Oob de algo que él jamás te haría; miente tanto hasta creértelo.

Miente.

Apretó los puños sin soltar a Marron, intentando, en vano, contagiarse del calor.

«Miente, Pan».

Miente.

—Diez años es mucha diferencia considerando tu edad. Además no tienes mucha experiencia por lo que me has contado. ¿Crees que sus intenciones son buenas? ¿Él te ha dicho que siente algo por ti?

—No.

—¿Fue...?

—Quería devorarme. Yo quería devorarlo. —Pausa. Pan carraspeó, su rostro estaba tan rojo que asemejaba a un tomate—. Te juro que esa fue la sensación que tuve.

Marron, pese a que lo que Pan decía era serio, no pudo evitar esbozar una delicada sonrisa.

—Eso es pasión, Pan.

—Sí...

—Escucha. —Marron la instó a mirarla, algo que la joven no hacía en ese momento—. Intenta saber qué pretende. Me preocupa mucho que te involucres con un hombre tan mayor y que no es de nuestro círculo, ya sabes, me entiendes: venimos de una familia de seres disparatados y el exterior nos es ajeno.

Pan la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Es exactamente lo que siento! Lo demás es ajeno...

Asomaron lágrimas brillantes por los ojos negros. El lazo estaba atado, el nudo era casi indestructible, eran casi un espejo.

—Por eso, linda: cuidado. ¿Y si no es de confianza? ¿Y si tiene malas intenciones? Y no me refiero a que pudiera hacerte daño, porque eso, saiyan como eres, es imposible; sin embargo, ¿qué pasa si intenta chantajearte con algo que le permitas hacer suceder? No sé, se me ocurren miles de cosas... Sé que sueno demasiado conservadora, pero en serio: cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

Se abrazaron aún más en medio del sofá del color que tanto _significado_ tenía para ambas, el sofá anaranjado del cariño al padre de una y el abuelo de otra.

«Miente, Pan, miente».

—Lo sé, prometo cuidarme.

Se soltaron. Marron secó una lágrima intrusa del rostro de la muchachita.

—Mantenme al tanto y llama cuando lo necesites.

—Gracias, Marron. Y... —Siempre impetuosa, tomó las manos de la mayor—, no sé, te pido disculpas por molestarte tanto; es que, últimamente, siento que sólo me identifico contigo, que sólo puedo hablar contigo. Siento que Bra no me entiende como tú sí lo haces. Siento que te pareces a mí, Marron.

Y la rubia mostró los dientes en una sonrisa radiante.

—Somos parecidas, no lo dudes.

Estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre.

—Por eso quería agradecerte sobre todo. Gracias por escuchar mis tonterías.

—No son tonterías.

Una luz tenue, del velador ubicado detrás del televisor, dotaba al ambiente de incalculable calidez. Se sonreían convencidas: eran rojo ante el gris.

Las dos.

Por eso él las quería, a las dos, en su cuadro.

A las dos, en sus ojos.

—El viernes es primavera —comentó Pan de un segundo al otro, interrumpido el lapso de emotividad de mirada a mirada, de mujer a mujer—. ¿Harás algo? Quizá salgas con ese hombre, no lo sé, pero...

—Él tiene una cena, ya me dijo que no podrá verme.

Pan, antes de proseguir, parpadeó repetidas veces.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso... ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¡Te invito a salir!

Rieron juntas. Las manos nunca se soltaron.

—Acepto.

—¡Genial!

Charlaron sobre clubs nocturnos, Ninguna de las dos era asidua a éstos, pero Marron, un poco más conocedora, la convenció de ir a Onix. Es un lugar muy tranquilo en el Distrito 6. Te encantará. Concordaron hora, las 11 de la noche, y se despidieron. En el umbral de la puerta del edificio, se miraron a los ojos por última vez.

—Llámame, si lo necesitas hazlo, ¿sí? —le recordó la rubia por última vez.

—Sí.

Se abrazaron por última vez y, sin más, se dieron la espalda.

Cada una siguió su camino, y Pan caminó, lo hizo bajo su gorra, bajo sus lentes oscuros (¿dónde había dejado los anaranjados, sus favoritos?), bajo un pensamiento que la carcomía. Debo verlo, necesito verlo. Debo hablar con él, ya no lo soporto.

Recordó cuando él le pidió que se fuera de su departamento. Era increíble que aquello hubiera ocurrido hacía dos días. Y él no había llamado. Frenó, se puso sus auriculares y activó su reproductor de música, miró la pantalla de su móvil. Debo verlo, tenemos que hablar. Ya no lo soporto.

Quiero amarte, Trunks.

Quiero darte calor para que ya no tengas frío.

Nada llenaba su mente, sólo la necesidad. Oob, así como estaba ausente de su casa por la visita a su pueblo, estaba ausente en sus recuerdos. Su familia, incluso entrenar; todo ausente. Trunks, solo, ocupaba cada recoveco de su ser.

Caminó sujetando el móvil, sin importarle que algún ladrón viniera y se lo arrebatara de la mano en un ataque sorpresa. No le importaba nada. El calor nacía en su bajo vientre y brillaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su amor brillaba con potencia en su corazón.

Debo verlo, debo saber.

Debo conocer a la misma mujer que él quiere conocer.

Frenó, de nuevo. Buscó el nombre en los contactos.

Llamó.

* * *

><p>—¿Estarás bien? La prensa quedó impresionada por cómo arrancó el coche.<p>

—No me importa en lo más mínimo.

—Y tienes razón, pero no los alimentes, Trunks. A eso me refiero: ellos quieren destruirte, esperan a que bajes los brazos para atacarte con balas y espadas, para matarte a puñaladas. La gente sin alma es así, sólo buscarán tu destrucción.

—La gente gris es así.

—Gris, sí.

—Estoy bien, en serio. —Pausa. Dejó el móvil en altavoz posado en el borde del atril y, con la carbonilla que sujetaba en mano, arregló la cintura que dibujaba sobre el lienzo. la base que antecedería al óleo—. Estoy muy bien.

«En el mejor lugar».

En su santuario.

En su mundo.

—Bueno, Trunks... —Bulma también hizo una pausa, que duró sendos segundos—. Entonces te dejo. ¿Mañana irás al trabajo?

—Sí.

—¿Y el viernes a la cena?

—Sí.

—Bien. Descansa. ¿Seguro que no es para ir a ver un médico? Temo que tengas algún problema de salud, mi amor... ¿Cómo fue? El chofer me dijo que parecías ahogado, que respirabas con dificultad. —Voz de madre, _significado_ de madre—. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Gohan? Él es médico, puede darnos una idea de si necesitas que...

—Nada de eso, créeme.

—Ay, Trunks.

—Ya no te preocupes.

Abrázame, mamá.

Necesito calor.

Abrázame.

—Bueno, bueno. Te quiero.

—Yo a ti.

—¡Y no fumes mucho! No sigas mi ejemplo.

Cortaron. Trunks metió su móvil en el bolsillo y continuó con la cintura, que cada vez lo conformaba más. Ser perfeccionista y no ser especialista en figura humana no lo ayudaba en demasía a sentirse medianamente satisfecho. El lienzo era de dimensiones importantes, 130x97. Se veía tan vacío que ya no lo soportaba; moría por llenarlo de colores, por pintar esa cintura con el color exacto de la piel de la musa dorada.

La amaba.

Ese cuadro sería su prueba de amor.

Feliz, anestesiado por el amor irracional a su par, obligándose a sí mismo a dejar al gris fuera de su mente y corazón, detrás de la puerta del taller, no fue capaz ni de mirar la pantalla del móvil cuando éste sonó. Atendió guiado por la inercia.

—¿Hola?

—Trunks...

Y el gris volvió a engullirlo.

—... Pan.

—S-Sí.

—Eh...

Y el domingo volvió a vivir en sus recuerdos.

Pan, pura, parcialmente desnuda.

Pan, la pureza.

Pan, adorable.

Pan, también en el cuadro que dedicaba a Marron.

Porque eran rojo ante el gris, porque juntas le recordaban a algo, a alguien.

A Isabelle, a él, al mundo que juntos creaban, entre uno y otro, entre gris y gris.

El rojo.

El que nacía sobre sus pupilas.

—No me cortes, por favor. Sé que lo que pasó el otro día fue extraño, y que a lo mejor sigues pensando que soy una puta, y que estás saliendo con Miss Mimi, pero...

—Pan, no...

«¿De qué diablos hablas?».

—Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Ya no lo soporto. No dejo de pensar en lo que pasó, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, me está volviendo loca... ¡Ya no puedo más!

Culpa.

_La que los tres sentirán en el último abrazo,_

Una inmensa culpa lo subyugó.

_La que sobre todo tú, Trunks, sentirás._

Tembló. Las risas se oyeron a lo lejos, el comienzo de éstas empezó a taparlo con gris.

—¡NO! —bramó más para la veintena reidora que para la muchachita—. Pan, ven, ven cuando quieras. Te espero en el balcón.

Y cortó.

Corrió maniobrado por la cadena de la culpa. Fue la culpa quien lo arrastró. Dejó la carbonilla apoyada en el atril, salió del taller y cerró con el código la puerta. Cuando llegó al ventanal de vista cegadora, ella, para su sorpresa, ya estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio, justo en el lugar donde le había levantado la ropa para observar su inocencia con sus ojos manchados, y ella entró. Pan se sorprendió al verlo de entrecasa, con pantalones negros y holgados, descalzo y con una camiseta blanca de tela fina. Su cabello parecía levemente húmedo, como si se hubiera duchado hacía poco tiempo. Se sonrojó al tenerlo frente a ella.

—Trunks, yo...

Él se llevó la mano al pecho, estaba agitado.

—No. No hables. Soy yo quien debe hablar, quien debe disculparse.

Pan, sin comprender, carraspeó.

—No debes disculparte, o sí, no lo sé. Sólo quiero... —Bajó la mirada. Sostener los pesados zafiros era imposible incluso para ella y su poder—. Trunks, yo sólo quiero...

Sonrisa forzada. Él, aunque ya con la respiración más regularizada, tenía un tinte extra en la mirada. Culpa, ¿era culpa? Pan tragó saliva bajando de nuevo los ojos. No quería que se sintiera culpable.

Sólo quería que él le explicara.

Quería que él, que ella...

—Fue mi culpa. Fue por el instinto saiyan, no quise hacerte lo que te hice. Sé que debes sentirte muy expuesta, que no debía ser yo quien te mirara así, por eso te pido perdón.

—No quiero que me pidas perdón —exclamó, visiblemente molesta, Pan.

Trunks movió frenéticamente sus pupilas por toda la cara de la muchachita. ¿Por qué se enojaba?

¿Por qué?

—Estoy saliendo con alguien.

«Con Miss Mimi» pensó ella, más errada que nunca en sus conjeturas.

La respuesta verdadera no estaba tan lejos como pensaba. Claro que faltaban unos días para que empezara a conocerla.

Trunks no dijo ni una palabra. La miraba, nada más.

La ahogaba con su imposible azul.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —La tristeza la cubrió cual velo—. Es que yo... —Se tomó del pecho—. Yo quería que... ¡Ah! No sé qué quiero, simplemente deseaba...

Darte calor.

Hacerte feliz.

Salvarte.

—Soy una niña, una niñita inmadura. —Pan giró hacia la puerta del ventanal—. Vine aquí con ideas demasiado infantiles, no vale la pena decírtelo. Te reirás de mí.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡ME GUSTAS TÚ! ¡ME GUSTAN TUS OJOS EN LAS FOTOS DE ISABELLE! ¡Me gustan mucho, maldita sea! ¡Es por eso que vine! ¡Porque quería que me miraras como la mirabas a ella! ¡Lo quería! ¡LO QUERÍA!<em>

* * *

><p>—Dilo, Pan —susurró él de repente.<p>

Dilo de nuevo.

Dime que quieres mis ojos.

Sonrió.

Dime que necesitas mis ojos.

Como _ella_ los necesitaba...

Justo como _ella_ los amaba...

—Quiero que... —Bajó la barbilla, algo que él, en un movimiento certero de su mano, evitó. La obligó a mirarlo al detenerla. Los ojos del ángel, de la pureza, de la virgen, se llenaron de lágrimas—. Quiero que me mires.

La inocencia habló, no Pan, no nadie. Fue la inocencia de quien desea saber qué hay más allá de lo conocido quien pronunció tan nefastas palabras. Esa era la condena. El cuerpo de Trunks reaccionó con violencia, una que tuvo que contener, una que no pudo contener, porque la besó apasionadamente sujetándola de la cintura.

¿Por qué perdía así la cordura? ¿Por qué no podía detenerse al oír esas, y no otras, palabras?

_Porque quieres que te miren._

_Quieres que amen tus ojos._

_Quieres, mediante el amor a tus ojos, que todos amen a tu arte, a la personificación más cruda de tu corazón._

_Quieres que amen tu alma, Trunks._

_Por eso te seduce tanto que deseen a tus ojos._

_Por eso tienes tan obscena pulsión._

_Porque quieres que __**todos**__ te amen._

Se apretaron con fuerza extraordinaria. Trunks la levantó unos centímetros del suelo y, aún abrazados, la llevó por el espacio. Frenó en el pasillo, justo al lado de su puerta. No, no iba a llevarla a su cuarto. Esa cama era el escenario de los pares en la desesperación. Nadie más tenía lugar allí. Miró en todas direcciones, sin poder ocultar la culpa que le había anestesiado el instinto ante la imagen blanca de la pureza, de esa niña que deseaba sus ojos.

—Esto es un error —susurró.

—Lo sé —admitió ella.

—No debes vivir algo así, no conmigo.

—Pero Trunks... Yo... Yo _quiero_...

Mirarte.

Que me mires.

Detener para siempre a las tuercas.

Salvarte.

Salvarte y salvarme a mí.

—Pan, ¿entiendes lo que estás pidiendo? —habló mientras abría una puerta, la del cuarto de huéspedes que únicamente contenía una cama, un armario y una mesa de noche. Más austeridad imposible—. Pides demasiado, yo no puedo, no debo... —La acostó en la cama de una plaza y media. Se acostó de lleno sobre ella—. No puedo, no debo...

Temblaba, lo hacía agitado, asustado. La culpa eran carteles de neón sobre sus pupilas.

Pan lo acompañó en todo, el temblor, la agitación, incluso en la culpa.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no se lo contaré a nadie, te lo prometo... —Intentó soltarse, no pudo, la voluntad no la acompañó, el instinto no se lo permitió—. ¡Mierda, me estoy rebajando demasiado! Debes pensar que soy una puta...

—¡No lo eres! —bramó él, desesperado, suplicando a las manos que no mancillaran la pureza de la piel—. Tu tío, mi hermana, la familia... ¡La edad, Pan! Y para colmo eres virgen. No me pidas algo así.

Se besaron a pesar de cada palabra dicha. Pan casi no abría la boca, movía su lengua con explícito desorden, uno no suscitado por la pasión sino por la ignorancia. Era inexperta, era el punto de partida absoluto. Trunks apretaba las sábanas a cada lado de la cintura. Se separó de ella un segundo.

—Tienes razón —admitió ella al borde de las lágrimas—. Debo irme, tienes razón, toda la razón.

Porque tú no me convienes.

Porque es Oob lo que está escrito para mí.

Pero te amo, Trunks.

—Pero te amo...

—_Este es nuestro amor. _

La escena se congeló.

Trunks se vio en el cuadro, dentro del cuadro, rodeado por los colores del cuadro. En las paredes, los ojos reían. En el altar de luz, los ángeles esperaban. Arráncanos las alas, Trunks. Arráncalas y vuela con ellas, vuela hacia tu salvación. Vuela, sálvate.

—_No te hundas conmigo; mejor vuela y sálvate. _

Marron, Pan. La que él amaba, la que lo amaba a él.

Un triángulo.

Porque Marron no lo amaba, porque Pan sí lo amaba.

Lanzó un gemido ahogado sobre la musa blanca, más tembloroso que nunca. La miraba como en las fotos, justo como ella quería.

—¿Por qué eres tan impulsiva? —farfulló sin siquiera parpadear.

Pan vio sus temblores aumentados.

—Porque... Yo...

Un beso no le permitió responder. Trunks, enceguecido por las palabras mágicas, por el «te amo» nacido en la boca que él creía equivocada, que seguramente era la equivocada dada la paridad y la no paridad, desabrochó la camisa que Pan traía puesta. Hundió el rostro entre sus senos, que besó, que succionó. Ella gritó, luego gimió, luego se tapó la boca, avergonzada por los sonidos de la pasión que hasta ahora le eran casi completamente desconocidos.

Oob no merece esto.

Soy una traidora.

Trunks la volteó, mitad brusco, mitad delicado. Retiró del todo la camisa y el sostén: la espalda desnuda, entregada. La besó, la lamió, la mordió. Succionó cada rincón de la cintura dura de guerrera, trabajada aunque no en exceso. La piel que su boca dejaba atrás brillaba en un explícito rojo, el de la sangre de los que sienten, el del placer atípico.

Toda ella brillaba.

Ahora estaba manchada.

Se arrodilló. Pan no paraba de temblar. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros, los deslizó hacia la parte superior de su espalda. Con sus dedos, inspirado, dibujó alas, trazó cada pluma, vio cada pluma.

Era un ángel.

Era el otro ángel.

Era la mitad del cuadro de la salvación.

_Quieres que te amen._

_Quieres que todos te amen, Trunks._

_Sobre todo ellas._

_Sobre todo Isabelle. _

_Porque ella no te amaba tanto como tú la amabas._

_Porque tú no la amabas tanto como ella te amaba._

_Porque el amor salvaje y demente que sentías por ella era una mentira._

_Porque estaban juntos para el deleite de sus perversiones._

_Y eso te da culpa._

_Tanto como la espalda desnuda de esta virgen, de esta musa blanca._

_Tanto como el triángulo rojo en el que estás encerrado._

_En el cual estás resguardado._

_El triángulo que te salva del gris._

—¿Trunks, qué...? —No hubo respuesta a la exclamación ahogada de Pan—. ¿Trunks...?

Dejó de ver las alas, dejó de ver lo que sentía. Vio lo que un ser vacío ve: la realidad gris del mundo gris. El gris del mundo. Se llevó las manos al pecho al reaccionar. Estaba loco, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo?!

—Vete, Pan.

Se levantó y se precipitó hacia la sala. Aguardó. Minutos después, Pan, el rostro enrojecido por el llanto, apareció.

—Lo siento —farfulló ella. La vergüenza por su impulsividad no le cabía en el pecho—. Lo siento mucho.

Él no la miraba; le daba la espalda.

—Yo también.

Pan abrió la puerta del balcón y salió volando de allí a toda velocidad.

Trunks tomó de la mesa ratona sus cigarrillos y fue directo al taller. Una vez allí, ignoró el cuadro que tan inspirado, hasta el incidente, lo tenía.

Ahora, el cuadro estaba incompleto. Faltaba una cintura, una mujer.

Faltaban otro par de alas.

Se sentó frente a la veintena, se llevó un cigarro a la boca y lo prendió con el mechero. Tiró las cenizas en el piso, sin pensar, sin nada. En cada par de ojos imperfectos de la veintena había risas. Las escuchaba, a todas.

Fue al atril, tomó el móvil y volvió a la ubicación anterior, a Isabelle, a su locura plasmada en las paredes.

—¿Marron?

—¿Trunks?... ¿Estás bien?

—Estaba dibujando y... —Tosió por el cigarrillo, por la agitación, por el miedo y la angustia—, quiero verte.

—Yo también quiero —afirmó, dulce, ella, la musa dorada—. Escuché hace un momento en la televisión que te fuiste abruptamente de tu trabajo. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Me puse muy nervioso. La prensa...

El sinsentido.

El gris.

La ausencia del _significado_ en todo cuanto me rodea.

—Lo imaginé. Pensaba llamarte pero no quería molestarte...

Qué dulce, qué perfecta.

Qué ideal era Marron para él.

Pero no era ése el ángel que lo amaba.

Pero él necesitaba sentirse amado de verdad.

Por ella.

Por Pan.

Por Isabelle.

—Nunca me molestas —afirmó luego de una nueva tos—. ¿Quieres que pase un rato por tu departamento? No estaré mucho, lo prometo.

—Tú tampoco me molestas.

—Bien, en media hora estoy ahí.

Luego de cortar, apagó el cigarro en el piso, fue al baño, llenó la tina que casi no usaba y, cuando estuvo lista, se hundió en el agua, se hundió hasta el cuello.

Se hundió tanto como acababa de hacerlo en la vida real.

¿Real?

Se tapó los ojos, se hundió por completo en el agua. Alguien vacío como él no tenía salvación.

Abrió los ojos, aún bajo el agua. Dejó sus dedos alrededor de sus párpados.

_Eso_ tampoco iba a salvarlo.

Nada podía hacerlo.

¿O sí?

Ahora, sólo restaba una cosa por hacer: dedicarse al rojo, llenarse de rojo, vaciarse del gris.

Existir de la forma en que quería hacerlo.

_Ser quien quieres ser._

_Dejar de ser quien eres._

_Dejarte ser._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XVII<strong>_

_¡Hola! Siento la tardanza. Mil gracias si llegaron hasta acá. =)_

_La última escena, la que está justo acá arriba, es un pequeño homenaje a "Pecados en la Sangre". XD Hay una similar en ese fic, que casualmente es una de mis escenas favoritas. n.n _

_Quería actualizar antes pero fue imposible, me gustaría contarles por qué: hablando tanto de ojos (?), hace poco más de dos semanas me operaron de ambos debido a mi severa miopía. Veo al mundo con otros ojos desde entonces, lo veo más hermoso que nunca, las luces nunca se vieron más especiales para mí. Fueron los peores cinco minutos de mi vida (porque fueron cinco minutos, ni uno más, ni uno menos XD), fue horrible estar en ese quirófano despierta viendo todo lo que me hacían (!), pero valió la pena, así que estoy muy feliz. No soporté mucho la computadora los primeros días, además de que me recomendaron no cansarme en exceso, así que no pude escribir mucho por eso._

_El otro motivo de no actualizar antes fue la inminente película de DB, Battle of Gods, estuve leyendo spoilers hasta vomitar arcoíris (!) y uno en particular me dejó tan impresionada y __**feliz**__ que volver a centrarme en Tri fue difícil. XD_

_Quiero agradecer por todo lo que hace por mí a __**Mya**__, quien me incentiva enormemente a hacer este fic con todo el esmero posible. Sos una de las que más me inspira a esforzarme y dar todo de mí, Mya. Lo digo en serio. Me da una gran mano cuando lo necesito, me señala detalles, me aguanta cuando me pongo densa con el fic (?) y hablo y hablo y hablo, así que nada, quería __**dedicarle **__este capítulo. __**¡Gracias, nena! =)**_

_También agradecerle a JazminM por la gran cantidad de canciones que me recomienda por recordarles al fic en el FB. ¡Gracias! Por todo._

_A Lamu le agradezco sus inmensas teorías, leerte es un placer y que me leas es un premio. ¡Mil gracias! _

_A Greida, hermanita, por sus análisis de las relaciones de los personajes. Te adoro, nena. Gracias, como siempre. _

_**Especialmente a Hildis, GRACIAS por imprimirlo y mostrarme la pic. Todavía se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. =')**_

_Fue algo demasiado hermoso para mí. _

_Y a todos los que están del otro lado, a los que le dan una oportunidad a esta loca historia. Mil millones de gracias. n.n Y perdón que no respondí todos los reviews que llegaron, pero por el temita de la vista me fue medio complicado. ¡Esta vez respondo todo lo que necesiten!_

_**GRACIAS.**_

_Agradezco a Led Zeppelin y a Metallica hacerme mostrado el camino de regreso (sonaron con fuerza mientras escribía el capítulo), porque sino creo que no hubiera avanzado NADA. XD_

_Ah, quiero ver la peli. T.T_

_Ladytron también sonó, y mucho, especialmente su disco Velocifero. ¡Lo recomiendo ampliamente! Runaway sería mi ending ideal de Tri (?), Deep blue sería un amv perfecto (!). XD_

_Podría aclarar mil millones de cosas pero me voy a limitar a los detalles absurdos: el programa de tv matutino estuvo inspirado en uno de los programas que menos soporto de la tv argentina, AM. Es insoportable con todas las letras. XD Fue eso lo que intenté transmitir._

_Al describir a Anita, salvo por el pelo celeste, estaba pensando en una de las mujeres más hermosas de la historia del universo, la insuperable Bettie Page._

_El disco que escuchan Trunks y Marron, como siempre, es Led Zeppelin III. El cuarto tema es mi canción favorita de la banda, ya nombrada mil veces en estas notas finales: Since I've been loving you. Obra de arte, mi tema TxM de cabecera que suena cada vez que escribo sobre ellos. =)_

_Y nada, eso. Detalles. XD_

_Besos, nos leemos. ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	19. XVIII: N E X O

—_Bebé... —suspiró Isabelle._

_Trunks frenó a medio camino entre la puerta y la cama. La casa estaba silenciosa en demasía, tanto que, pese a la distancia, oía a la perfección la respiración dificultosa de su mujer. _

—_¿Sí? —Giró hacia ella, hacia la Isabelle que ya no era Isabelle._

_Ella sonrió. Levantó lentamente su mano izquierda, la más cercana a la puerta, hacia él._

—_Ya me voy._

_Trunks tragó saliva, contuvo las lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte, a ella no le gustaba verlo triste._

_Sólo le gustaba verlo ido, en trance de locura, inspirado._

_Sólo le gustaba verlo durante el goce más poderoso. _

—_Isa, yo..._

_Ella tenía razón. Eso había dicho el doctor, que probablemente no pasaría la noche. Por eso ya no estaba internada, porque él había decidido que dejarla irse en su casa, en su cuarto, en su mundo, era lo mejor. Lo que lo impresionaba era que ella se había dado cuenta. _

_¿Cómo sería estar así? Postrada en una cama, más de un lado que del otro._

_Fuera del mundo conocido, del real y del construido._

_Dentro de un mundo completamente desconocido, para ella y para todo aquel que tiene el infortunio de agonizar en el dintel de la eternidad. _

_¿Qué verdad sería capaz de ver? ¿Acaso la verdad de la existencia aparece en la mente de quien tiene el final casi concretado?_

—_Me voy, me voy en un rato. —Levantó más la mano izquierda hacia él. Cada movimiento requería de inmensa concentración dada la debilidad de su cuerpo—. Por eso, ven, por favor. Quiero pedirte algo._

_La miró fijamente. Tan delgada que daba impresión, tan demacrada que casi no se la reconocía. Y los ojos más de un lado que del otro, más con la muerte que con la vida. Se iba._

_Ya no era Isabelle. _

—_¿Vienes, bebé? Ven, por favor. _

_Reaccionó. Soltó el cigarrillo apagado que sujetaba junto al mechero en su mano derecha, que su adicción le imploraba fumar en la tensión del adiós, y los dejó caer al suelo. Fue hacia ella despacio, sintiendo en torno a él que no estaba allí, en el cuarto que ambos compartían; estaba en un pasillo gris. Detrás de él, la oscuridad; delante de él, la luz._

_La luz que estaba a punto de apagarse. _

_De dejarlo en la oscuridad perpetua para siempre._

_Llegó a ella, tomó su mano delicadamente y se recostó a su lado. Isabelle giró hacia él con su ayuda y, así, estuvieron frente a frente._

—_Perdóname por todo lo que te hice._

_Trunks negó con la cabeza, despacio, sin apremio alguno. Esa oración no era digna de ella, de ellos, de todo lo que habían vivido juntos._

—_Ya hablamos de esto. No nos arrepentimos, ¿recuerdas? No estamos arrepentidos._

_Porque en la asfixia fuimos felices, Isa. _

_Ella dejó caer levemente los párpados. Cansancio, eso era lo que transmitía._

—_De todas formas, perdóname. Te enfermé y apenas ahora lo estoy entendiendo del todo. Ahora sí estoy arrepentida. Perdóname. _

—_No me enfermaste..._

_Sí lo había hecho; él no lograba entenderlo aún. _

_Sus manos delante de sus cuerpos, en el pequeño espacio que los encontraba despegados, temblaron. Se tomaron el uno del otro como si hacerlo fuera la única forma de mantenerla allí un momento más._

_Sólo unos minutos más. _

—_Trunks... —Isabelle, que ya no era Isabelle, sonrió—. Quiero que seas lo último que mire, por favor._

_Él creía contener las lágrimas; no lo hacía. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin su autorización, sin que él fuera capaz de saberlas en su rostro. _

—_No me pidas algo así, Isa._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Cada mañana, al despertar, voy a verte. A ti. Y lo sabes._

_Y no te arrepientes._

_De nada, ni de enfermarme ni de asfixiarme._

_Tu obsesión es tu enfermedad._

_Isabelle limpió sus lágrimas. Trunks ni de esa forma fue capaz de darse cuenta de que lloraba._

—_Mírame, bebé. No dejes de mirarme... Quiero irme mirándote a ti._

_A lo que más amo en la vida._

_A los ojos que te pertenecen. _

_A los ojos que vacié con tanta pasión. _

_Que me dejaste vaciar a mi gusto y voluntad. _

_Y ella lo mató, lo mató al derramar lágrimas inéditas de sus ojos. Pocas y contadas eran las veces que la había visto llorar. ¿Habían existido esas veces? No lo recordaba; ya nada tenía _significado_ en sus recuerdos. Las imágenes eran cintas rotas, eran cabezas pegadas a pies, eran incoherencias sin orden ni sonidos, sin concepto ni imagen, sin nada que las dotara de una coherencia mínimamente aceptable. No había valor alguno en lo que creía recordar. _

_Y así se quedaron, uno frente al otro. En silencio, llorando sin saberlo, porque él lloraba y no se daba cuenta, porque ella lloraba y no era capaz de aceptarlo. _

_Y así se quedaron, en silencio. Las respiraciones y el sonido de las lágrimas, que existía, que realmente escuchaban. _

_Porque estaban locos. _

_Y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus rostros como si al hacerlo no acariciaran, sino que rasparan, hirieran. Por eso las oían. Las huellas de esas heridas en forma de lágrima nunca se irían._

_No de Trunks. _

_No del ángel sin alas con las que salvarse del vacío._

_..._

_Y se miraron._

_Y se miraron._

_Y se miraron._

_..._

_Y en un segundo, de dos pares de ojos mirándose pasaron a ser uno. _

_Y en un segundo, el único par que miraba dejó de mirar también._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XVIII<em>

"_**N E X O"**_

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>nexo.<strong>

**nudo** (‖ unión, lazo).

* * *

><p><em><strong>«¿Cómo no va a fracasar siempre el individuo que es sincero, si está inmerso en una sociedad falsa?». <strong>_

(Marqués de Sade, _La filosofía en el tocador_)

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con urgencia. Al verla junto a él, frente a él, con la mirada clavada a él, gritó.<p>

—¡¿Trunks?! —exclamó una exaltada Marron al verlo echarse hacia atrás, hasta la otra punta de la cama, el rostro aterrorizado por un significativo instante que mucho costaría borrarse de la retina a partir de ese momento—. ¿Trunks, estás bien?

No, no lo estaba.

Trunks se ocultó tras sus manos. Temblaba profusamente, poseído por algo que Marron ignoraba. Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Al hacerlo, se acercó a él, lo abrazó fuertemente, besó sus hombros despacio.

—Trunks. —Él no respondía. Temblaba sin parar, jadeaba una y otra vez—. ¿Trunks?

Él alejó sus manos lentamente. La miró tímido, asustado; al segundo, como si de no reconocerla hubiera pasado a hacerlo, a recordarla, a distinguirla, la miró tranquilo, en paz, uno con la armonía que los pares en la desesperación creaban al estar juntos. La abrazó, tumbándola sobre la cama, ella abajo, él arriba.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

—Una pesadilla —se limitó a decir él en un murmullo—. Ya pasó.

No, no había pasado.

—¿Pesadilla? —Marron lo estrechó con más y más fuerza, con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Si lo necesitas, yo...

Trunks enterró el rostro en el cuello de Marron, lo hundió en su cabello, que era rubio.

Que no era rojo.

—No.

Que no era el de la pesadilla.

Marron sintió un vuelco en su pecho. No le dolía que no le contara, lo respetaba totalmente; le dolía el recuerdo. Sus ojos, por un instante, lucieron totalmente aterrorizados.

Eran los ojos más desquiciados que había visto en su vida. Ojos de muerte, no de vida.

Ojos de perdición, no de salvación.

Se levantaron sin ser capaces de volver a dormir. Eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana, faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el despertador sonara, pero dormir después de la particular escena no era posible. Se bañaron juntos, se secaron juntos, se vistieron juntos, desayunaron juntos. Trunks tenía la mirada perdida. Miraba la nada, como si estuviera oscuro, como si estuviera en medio de un pasillo sin principio ni final, infinito. Estaba perdido.

Inconsolable.

—Esta noche iré a la cena del trabajo —avisó él, haciendo mención a la noche del viernes. Al fin había llegado la primavera—. No sé a qué hora termine.

—No te preocupes —exclamó ella en respuesta, dulce, cálida—. Esta noche saldré a tomar algo con Pan.

Pan, _ese_ nombre.

Pan, junto a Marron.

Trunks cerró los ojos y tomó la mitad del café de un sorbo.

—¿Nos vemos directamente el sábado? —inquirió él.

—De acuerdo, por mí está bien. De seguro estarás muy cansado cuando la cena termine.

—Sí, sí... —Terminó el café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Vamos?

Marron terminó su té y se puso de pie.

—Sí, vamos.

Trunks no había pasado la noche en su departamento en toda la semana. El lunes habían dormido en el Distrito 6, aquella noche del dibujo de la espalda alada, y el resto de la semana, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, en el departamento de Marron. La rubia no podía estar más feliz por la compañía que él le daba, por los instantes de pasión, por las caricias dadas en el punto justo, incluso por la lectura que habían repetido cada encuentro. Le había leído un relato por noche, él la había escuchado, juntos habían interpretado a los personajes, a Alice y al demonio, en la cama. Y hacían de ellos mismos. Era increíble e irónico al mismo tiempo. Pese a la armonía de sus pieles sincronizadas en calor idéntico, lo notaba sutilmente cabizbajo desde el martes. Y ahora la pesadilla.

En el auto, uno negro polarizado marca Cápsula, ese que Trunks usaba para llevarla hasta el trabajo cada mañana que se les permitía amanecer en la misma cama, Marron entornó los ojos hacia él, que manejaba silencioso. Estaba ido. Estaba y, al mismo tiempo, no estaba.

No allí.

No estaba en ninguna parte.

Llegaron al lugar donde él la dejaba, la parte de atrás del parque que estaba a la vuelta de la escuela. Estacionó junto al cordón, se quitó los lentes de sol y se acercó a ella. La besó profunda, lentamente en la boca.

—Que tengas un buen día —resolló él, después, sobre sus labios—. Y feliz primavera.

Marron quiso llorar. Trunks se veía devastado a pesar de la sonrisa que le dedicaba como despedida, que bien sabía ella era sincera. Encerró el rostro de su demonio entre las palmas de sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

—No sé qué te sucede —susurró—, pero sea lo que fuere, cuenta conmigo, Trunks.

La respuesta que él le dio fue un nuevo beso. Sin más, la dejó ir. La vio alejarse, la vio perderse en el gris, y cuando ya no logró atisbarla entre las tuercas que giraban, que chirriaban, entregadas al sinsentido de la maquinaria, arrancó. Se puso los lentes oscuros y fue hacia su trabajo llorando, sin saberlo, como en el recuerdo que no sabía si era recuerdo, como en la pesadilla que recordaba tan bien como mal, que sentía tan verdadera como falsa. Condujo por las calles, por las avenidas, sobre las cabezas; lloró hasta el final del recorrido. Para cuando se apostó frente a la empresa, las lágrimas ya estaban secas.

Ya había reprimido, de nuevo, el recuerdo.

Ya se había descargado lo suficiente.

Ya no le quedaba ni una lágrima por derramar.

Las heridas habían sido debidamente repasadas, tanto como para hacerlas eternas sobre su cuerpo y su alma. Sobre sus ojos que ya no miraban.

A nadie.

Bajó del coche y las tuercas giraron, como cada mañana gris, sobre él. Las tuercas deformaron lo que quería ser; reafirmaron, moldeando la arcilla, lo que era: uno más.

Un gris más.

Se alegró de que la prensa ya no estuviera allí. Al parecer, se habían resignado. Eso o habían encontrado algo más jugoso para cubrir. Le importaba tan poco el que estuvieran o no que el motivo era lo de menos. Luego de pasar el pasillo y llegar a Wanda, luego de subir en el ascensor cuarenta pisos hacia arriba, luego de llegar a su oficina, anunció a su secretaria, antes de que ésta le leyera la agenda del día, que se iría temprano. ¿A qué hora, señor? A las cuatro de la tarde, Wanda. B-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿las reuniones...? Las reprogramas. Tengo que ir a un lugar.

A _ese_ lugar.

Al que no iba hacía cuatro años.

¿Por qué tenía que ir? Porque necesitaba hablarle, hablar con _ella_. Necesitaba reemplazarla por Marron. Necesitaba olvidar para siempre a Pan.

_Porque te sientes culpable._

_Besaste, miraste, tocaste a una niña inocente que nada tiene que ver con tu demencia._

_La manchaste._

_Y la culpa te ahorca cual poderosas manos saiyan._

_Te ahorca, Trunks._

_Y al sentir la asfixia, ella, la musa blanca, se vuelve más nítida ante tus ojos._

_La deseas._

_Y no debes hacerlo._

_Lo sabes._

_Por eso la culpa, porque no soportas desearla a ella, _justamente_ a ella._

_A Pan, la pureza absoluta que, te gustaría, curara, purificara, tu corazón._

* * *

><p>Terminó de leer el Canto IV a sus alumnos. Al llegar a la última palabra, emocionada, necesitó sujetarse el pecho, que sentía le estallaría en unos segundos. Amaba ese libro, particularmente ese Canto. Amaba las letras escritas como disparos, las frases que largaban chispa propia, que quemaban las hojas donde estaban clavadas para así liberarse, y escaparse, y salvarse en la infinitud del cielo. Las formas que insinuaban los párrafos, desestructuradas, únicas en su desorden mágico.<p>

Hacia el fondo del aula, una muchachita de piel blanca, ojos negros, espalda ancha y rostro aniñado, acné en la frente mal escondida tras su cabello castaño, aplaudió. Sus compañeros estallaron en risas, profirieron rápidas burlas, pero la muchachita no dejó que la emoción se le fuera del inmaduro, puro, rostro de quien sueña: miró fijamente a Marron y le sonrió. Los ojos negros le brillaban.

Se sintió su querida y recordada profesora Mell, aquella que le había enseñado a amar los libros, al contemplar a su alumna.

Aún hay esperanza, se dijo devolviendo la sonrisa por un magnífico instante; aún existe la salvación.

Siempre que los ojos brillen ante el _significado_, la salvación existirá.

El timbre sonó y los jóvenes huyeron. Ser tuercas les urgía, girar, perderse. La muchachita frenó frente a ella. Los demás ya no existían.

—Me gustó mucho —susurró. La timidez la arrollaba cada vez que respiraba.

Marron apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de la alumna y apretó ligeramente.

—La próxima clase leeré el Canto V.

—Ge-Genial. Me gusta cuando nos lee, es muy dulce..., profesora Jinzo.

La sonrisa de Marron se amplió tanto, se armonizó tanto con su rostro, que por un segundo pareció un tatuaje, un dibujo; una parte innata, inmutable, de su ser.

—Gracias.

Fuera del aula, lejos de la alumna que intentaba, en vano, unirse al gris, Alisha la interceptó.

—¿Haces algo esta noche? ¡No acepto un no, Marron! Hoy es primavera, hay que festejar.

—Lo siento, veré a una amiga.

Alisha se frenó y la frenó al tomarla del brazo en medio del pasillo. ¿Eran celos los que se adivinaban en el fondo del iris gris? Marron la abrazó.

—Pan es como mi prima, me invitó a tomar algo. Es muy linda conmigo y me pareció buena idea.

Alisha rió.

—Ay, ella, que se acuesta con el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula y sale a tomar algo con la nieta del gran Mr. Satán. Ella, ella...

Marron rió apenada.

—Tonta...

Se abrazaron por la espalda.

—Tonta tú, angelito.

Caminaron juntas. Alisha se detuvo ante la puerta de la cafetería de la escuela.

—Que te acompañen me agrada —dijo la albina—; que no pases la noche sola y triste es genial, porque quizá, gracias a todo lo que te ha estado ocurriendo, estás dejando atrás tu empedernida soledad. Te veo feliz, Marron. Últimamente pareces demasiado feliz.

Y tu sentir es tan poderoso que se transmite, que me llega, que me insta a sonreír.

Verte feliz es perfecto, angelito.

—Gracias —farfulló la rubia al abrazar a su amiga—. Muchas gracias.

Porque era cierto: se sentía feliz.

Pan y ella habían dialogado durante toda la semana, sobre todo por mensaje de texto. Estoy en clase, me aburro, ¡quiero entrenar! Yo tengo un poco de sueño. ¡Yo también, Marron! Quisiera ir a visitarte hoy pero le prometí a Bra que la acompañaría de compras. No te preocupes, Pan; hoy tengo exámenes por corregir. Ya nos veremos el viernes. ¡Sí, el viernes! Ya quiero que sea viernes. Se mandaban esa clase de mensajes a toda hora, no importaba el lugar ni la situación.

Se querían en verdad y, con esas pequeñas demostraciones de bondad, se lo transmitían la una a la otra.

Querían estar juntas, no separadas.

Querían tomar un café y un té urgentemente, y hablar, y transmitirse lo que eran: una niña pura, inocente, inmadura para sus 20 años; una mujer manchada, madura e inmadura al mismo tiempo, feliz a pesar de sus pecados carnales, de sus relatos eróticos, de sus manchas.

Se sentía feliz, sí, porque las cosas parecían empezar a encaminarse a un futuro más que resplandeciente, distinto a la oscuridad que la había acobijado por 28 años. Una nueva Marron nacía ante esa felicidad.

Se sentía feliz, sí, por todo menos por el segundo donde los zafiros la habían mirado aterrorizados.

De momento, sin embargo, era mejor pensar en otra cosa. La esperanza evocaba más sentimientos que la desolación.

* * *

><p>Bañada, cambiada, lista. Antes de bajar a desayunar a la velocidad de la luz, pues iba atrasada, fue al baño. Frente al espejo se levantó la blusa. Contó las marcas como cada mañana, incrédula por la existencia de éstas en su piel, por el hecho de que aún siguieran allí. Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes; una semana hábil entera portándolas, escondiéndolas.<p>

Amándolas y odiándolas con calcada intensidad.

Recordó a Trunks, al ímpetu, a la respiración yendo y viniendo por su piel. Lo recordó besando su cintura, succionando tanto, tanto su piel al punto de marcarla. Y las marcas seguían manchando su blancura.

Y las manchas se hacían más y más hermosas.

Sólo eran pequeños puntos rojos en distintos retazos de su torso. La que más hacia abajo destacaba acariciaba su ombligo; la que más hacia arriba la erizaba estaba sobre su seno izquierdo. Se iban día a día, quizá el sábado o el domingo no estuvieran más, pero no importaba que se fueran; ella seguía viéndolas del mismo rojo del primer día, cuando llegó a su casa luego de huir del departamento del hombre, luego de limpiarse las lágrimas sendos segundos antes de entrar a su hogar, para pasar desapercibida, para fingir ser la de siempre aun cuando ya no lo era.

Porque seguía viendo esas marcas.

Porque, si cerraba los ojos, lo sentía sobre ella, succionando con potencia masculina la blancura de su piel.

Porque Pan, ahora, no veía lo que era; veía sus sentimientos, sus angustias, sus deseos. Lo veía a él sobre ella, se veía a ella bajo él.

Y quería conocer a la misma mujer que él quería conocer.

Pero no, había que girar. El día de la tuerca ya había iniciado.

El momento de pensar en él había finalizado.

Acomodó su ropa, salió del baño, buscó su mochila en su habitación y descendió. No desayunaré, abuela. ¿Por qué no, Pan? Porque se me hizo tarde, ya debo irme. Porque cuando miro mi cintura lo recuerdo, me recuerdo a mí, y ya no veo al entorno.

Él, sus ojos, son todo el entorno, el contexto, que deseo.

Sus ojos son lo único que quiero mirar.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa después de despedirse de su familia, Oob apareció frente a ella.

—Hola, Pan —saludó, dulce—. He vuelto.

El recuerdo del calor desapareció, dio pie al sentimiento más fuerte que le brotaba cuando tenía al moreno frente a ella.

Culpa.

Porque soy de lo peor, Oob.

Porque soy una traidora.

Él había regresado de sus días de visita a su pueblo natal. Él había regresado demasiado tarde.

—Hola, Oob —saludó, deshecha—. Yo ya me voy.

No lo miró más, no lo escuchó más; se fue directo a la universidad a la máxima velocidad que alcanzaba en estado normal, sin transformaciones.

No quería saber nada.

Sólo pensaba, sentía, anhelaba a Trunks.

* * *

><p>El día empezó: papeles, videoconferencias, más papeles. Reuniones con el contador, con agentes de publicidad, con el señor Schorr. Qué inercia lo llevaba. El trabajo lo tenía tan aprendido que hacerlo sin apego alguno era lo más fácil, era la forma más adecuada y cómoda de trabajar. El reloj de su <em>laptop<em>, que oteaba de tanto en tanto, avanzaba cada vez más lento. Dejaba de avanzar minutos enteros, sumiéndolo en lapsos de congelamiento donde todo, absolutamente todo lo que lo rodeaba, se volvía gris. El señor Schorr fue el único que se animó a llamarle la atención. ¿Me escucha, señor Brief?... ¿Señor? ¡Ah, sí! Dígame, lo siento, me distraje. Una vez solo, antes de que Wanda fuera a llevarle unos documentos urgentes, los últimos que debía mirar antes de irse, prendió un cigarrillo. Del último cajón de su escritorio sacó un bloc de hojas que tenía guardado para _esas _ocasiones y, con el bolígrafo carísimo que siempre tenía en mano, garabateó. Dos ángeles de espaldas, uno de cabello largo, claro; otros de cabello corto, oscuro. Guardó en su lugar el bloc cuando Wanda entró en la oficina. Le dejó los papeles y, sin más, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Cuando la puerta se cerró, hizo aparecer el dibujo sobre su escritorio una vez más y siguió garabateando. Qué culpable se sentía.

Qué necesitado.

La idea flotaba en su cerebro. No era leíble, no era tangible; era una brisa densa que colgaba de un precipicio. Era una brisa que le inspiraba inmenso placer. Se sentía tenso, se había sentido tenso toda la semana, siempre que ese dibujo, repetido cada día, no se trazaba frente a sus ojos. Cuando los garabatos se transformaban en los dos cuerpos femeninos, la luz lo cegaba, la paz lo incitaba. Los quería, a los dos cuerpos, a las dos mujeres de esos dos cuerpos.

Entonces, en el clímax del placer que garabatear esos dibujos le daba, en la intimidad de su imaginación, dibujaba lo anhelado.

Cuatro manos sobre sus párpados.

—_Para que esta sea._

—_...La _eterna_ última vez._

—_La que tanto quieres concretar._

—_... A partir de nuestras almas._

—_La pura._

—_... Y la manchada._

—_La del pasado._

—_... Y la del presente._

—_Juntas._

—_... Las dos._

—_En ti._

—_... Por ti._

Leyó los documentos, los firmó y los abandonó en el escritorio. Un minuto después saludaba a Wanda. Nos vemos esta noche en la cena, linda. Sí, señor. Hasta esta noche.

Y feliz primavera.

—Feliz... —suspiró, melancólico, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del ascensor.

Se marchó a su departamento. Para las cinco de la tarde, después de darse una ducha, ponerse ropa casual, tomar un café y alimentar a Tsuki, ya estaba allí, en las afueras de la Capital del Oeste, de pie frente a la casa de tres plantas donde había vivido cinco años con Isabelle. Desde que se había mudado al Distrito 3 que no iba a ese lugar; hacerlo le era imposible.

Hacerlo era evocar recuerdos demasiado peligrosos.

Y, ahora, _quería _evocarlos. Por eso había ido.

Era como si Isabelle lo hubiera invocado mediante la pesadilla. Ven a verme, ven a recordarme, ven a repasarme. Ven a enfrentarte a lo que tanto temes: recordarme completa en la cuna del mundo que inventamos para los dos, a consciencia, para enfermarnos el uno al otro.

Ven a enfermarte más, a obtener la dosis de locura que necesitas para dar el próximo paso.

Ven y siente. No pienses, no nada; siente.

A mí, a ti, a lo que juntos éramos. A lo que juntos podemos seguir siendo siempre y cuando me evoques donde debes, donde me encuentro ahora.

Entre tus párpados, en los dos pares de manos que anhelas sentir por sobre mis labios.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Era aquella edificación derruida por los años, renovada; era el lugar donde habían sacado las fotos para _Z News_ que, dinero mediante, habían mandado a refaccionar el día que decidieron vivir juntos. Ese _debía_ ser su mundo, el único, el verdadero.

Esa debía ser su tumba. La de los dos.

Sacó las llaves y abrió la reja delantera de dimensiones imposibles, alta, ancha, formas trazando extraños círculos decorativos entre línea y línea, unos a los que no fue capaz de encontrarles sentido dado su mirar distraído al tenerlos en frente. Ya no recordaba nada, y recordaba todo. Luego de pasar el jardín —conservado de manera intacta, así como la pulcritud del lugar, por el servicio de limpieza que hacía cuatro años pagaba para mantener en pie lo que nunca había sido habitado de nuevo—, llegó a la puerta principal. Abrió las tres cerraduras, una más segura que la anterior, y suspiró el último ápice de gris que guardaba en su corazón. Vacío en cuerpo y alma, ingresó. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, cayó al suelo, sin energía. Apoyado contra la puerta, entregado al _significado _del espacio y el tiempo, contempló.

—_¡Bebé, ya llegaste! —exclamó Isabelle al verlo entrar. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Le quitó el maletín de la mano y lo lanzó lejos con explícita indiferencia—. Bienvenido._

_Al mundo, a nuestro mundo._

_Se besaron y miraron unos segundos. Trunks notó algo extraño._

—_¿Estás bien? —inquirió un tanto alarmado. No sabía decir por qué, pero la notaba diferente a la mañana. Ya hacía tiempo que la notaba diferente, mas en ese instante fue evidente en exceso—. ¿Fuiste al médico? _

_Porque últimamente no se sentía bien. Había bajado mucho de peso, algo que era notorio en sus siempre pulposas y armónicas curvas blancas. Además, todo el tiempo parecía agotada. Isabelle, tan llena de energía cada día de su existencia, hacía que los síntomas fueran demasiado evidentes dada su manera de ser._

—_Fui hace varios días, sólo que no quise decírtelo._

_Y las paredes del mundo vieron, así, la primera grieta abierta. _

—_¿Eh?_

—_Sí. —Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al sofá ubicado en medio de la sala, enormes y confortables asientos de cuero en tono bordó y bordes circulares, ciertamente anticuados en apariencia. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, y ella, de repente emocionada, aunque sonriente, continuó—. Bebé, yo..._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_Estoy enferma. Y es grave, Trunks. _

¿Por qué le había sonreído así al decírselo? ¿Para qué? ¿_Cómo_ le había sonreído así?

La primera grieta, la primera grieta admitida. Porque el conjunto que el hombre y la mujer formaban ya estaba lleno de grietas para ese momento. Las fantasías poco convencionales, los deseos exacerbados, la potencia del goce, el comportamiento destructivo; cada elemento del mundo, que era partícipe del mundo, había abierto una grieta.

Para cuando la enfermedad terminal llegó, el mundo ya estaba roto_ per se_.

Porque ya se deshacía por el placer cuando ella lo amaba atípicamente, lejos del exterior, aislados, otredad absoluta al sumirse en su mundo de dos.

Cuando más aislados estaban, mejor se sentían. Podían ser ellos mismos y asfixiarse con la demencia compartida. Podían estar dementes y juntos, desnudos, distorsionarse el uno al otro con la pasión más vehemente.

Se levantó y caminó por el espacio. Todo estaba idéntico, menos la vida, menos el color que él ya no veía como antes. Isabelle había mandado a decorar el lugar haciendo énfasis en los colores, todos éstos vivos, hijos de la tierra y las luces, del sol, del día. Mucha madera, mucho alfombrado, mucho rojo, por todas partes. Sin dudas, era uno de sus colores favoritos.

—_Luego de tus ojos, bebé. El azul de tus ojos es mi color favorito indiscutido por el mero hecho de pertenecer a ti. _

Empero, ahora todo lucía gris.

Cada rincón evocaba un recuerdo diferente. Allí, junto a la ventana, le había sacado fotos sin ropa; allí, en la alfombra, habían tenido sexo por primera vez en la casa refaccionada; allí, en la puerta de la cocina, habían bailado borrachos con Goten y Susu; allí, bajo la escalera caracol, Isabelle le había convidado un cigarrillo a Pares a escondidas de su novio. Sintió cada recuerdo acariciarle la piel, como si cobraran vida, como si estuviera viviéndolos una y otra vez. Eran recuerdos en forma, en sensación, de cachetadas; cada uno lo golpeaba, lo depositaba en el suelo, le quitaba un poco más de vitalidad a quien ya no deseaba tenerla, no como la tenía. Porque ya no lo soportaba más.

La necesitaba.

Ahora.

Cada paso, cada respiración, era un recuerdo. Rodeado de caricias dolorosas, perpetuas, caminó hacia la escalera. Subió un piso y se vio en la encrucijada de dos pasillos atados por un modesto hall, paredes naranjas, alfombra roja. Dos cuartos de huéspedes hacia la derecha; el cuarto de ambos a la izquierda. Fue hacia éste, el último. Abrió, prendió la luz y la vio: la cama matrimonial, la del sueño, la de la pesadilla. La de la última mirada.

Que había sido real, no ficticia, no parte de un sueño.

Caminó hacia la cama que personificaba al imán. Se acostó boca arriba de su lado, el derecho. Miró el techo blanco, las paredes rojo oscuro, los estantes negros, con libros, con decorativos artesanales que ella adoraba comprar, jarrones, relojes en horarios dispares, ceniceros, ángeles, muchos ángeles, porque a ella le gustaban las alas de los ángeles. Miró la colcha, roja con flores negras, sensual, prohibida. Miró a Isabelle, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, los ojos celestes clavados a los suyos, sus labios más rojos que nunca.

—_¿Quieres?_

—_Hazlo._

_Y ella lo hizo, lo hizo por hermosos lapsos, primero a la izquierda, después a la derecha. Lo hizo en silencio, la lluvia del exterior la única música, las luces de los veladores con pantalla color bronce la única luz. Lo hizo sobre él, desnuda ella, desnudo él. Lo hizo despacio, tan despacio como vehemente en sus movimientos, en su sentir manifiesto. _

—_¿Te gusta? _

—_Sí..._

_Él, extasiado, gemía suavemente, se retorcía sin querer ante cada oleada de placer. Era feliz, porque ella lo amaba, porque ella lo protegía. Era Isabelle el mundo en el cual quería perderse para siempre. Se perdió, entonces, en la intimidad de su cuerpo; creó junto a ella la unión corporal más antigua y sagrada, una mano sobre el cabello rojo, otra sobre la cintura femenina. Ella respiró sobre él, gimió, gritó. De los ojos azules brotaron lágrimas, símbolos absolutos del goce atípico en la cúspide. El ardor, el placer, el clímax. _

_Porque el rojo es tan insoportable que, al final, sólo queda llorar._

_Ella, cuando los ojos azules se escondieron, tomó las muñecas de él. Las tumbó a cada lado de sus cuerpos, sus senos rozándole el torso, sus rodillas apretando las caderas. _

—_Mírame —pidió, frenética, poseída._

_Y él obedeció. Y ella sonrió. Y él se quedó quieto. Y ella lo llenó de rojo una vez más. _

_Y él ya no lo soportaba. _

_Gritó. _

_Era demasiado feliz. _

_Isabelle apretó más las muñecas, intensificó su papel dominante en el sexo, en la relación, en el mundo que juntos compartían, y todo terminó, menos los besos rojos, menos las lágrimas ardientes. _

_Menos el placer de saberse tocado, amado, en tal plenitud._

Suspiró. La sentía sobre él.

Pero ella ya no existía.

Pero el rojo ya no existía.

Pero ya no había salvación.

Reaccionó, retornó a la realidad gris, de paredes grises, de miradas grises. Necesitaba el rojo y sabía dónde encontrarlo. Y no quería encontrarlo, porque le daba miedo, porque le daba culpa, porque lo sumergía en un mundo que le daba verdadero vértigo. Caía, hacia el color, hacia Isabelle, de sólo pensar en cómo pintar de rojo al mundo.

Con alas arrancadas.

Con la sangre de los que sienten.

Con el _amor_ de ellas a él, por él.

Se levantó de un tirón. Sentado del lado derecho de la cama, necesitó respirar profundo para calmar su ímpetu. Respiraba agitado, de nuevo. ¿Por qué?

_Porque todo lo ves gris._

_No importa lo que hagas; el gris te invade._

_Y no lo soportas._

_Y estás dispuesto a todo con tal de no soportarlo._

_Porque sientes, no piensas, no nada._

_Te dejas ser..._

_Para huir del mundo real. Para perderte en el irreal. _

Anulado, sin pensamientos, ni siquiera con sentimientos, se marchó a pasos que en apariencia eran apacibles, relajados, _normales_.

A pasos que no lo eran en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Se abrazaron al encontrarse en la puerta del departamento de Marron, quien la invitó amablemente a pasar. Se elogiaron la una a la otra al notar sus vestimentas. Estás muy linda, Marron. Tú también, Pan, gracias. En el ascensor simplemente se observaron, se sonrieron. Cada una le era, mediante la apariencia, fiel a su personalidad, Pan con una camisa holgada estilo escocés en rojo y negro, botas tipo obrero y jeans gastados; Marron con un vestido color vino, <em>strapless<em>, con falda ancha hasta arriba de las rodillas, exagerada en pliegues corte princesa, tacones negros, cinta del mismo color como detalle en la cintura. Una con el cabello corto, peinado hacia atrás por debajo de una pañoleta negra, la otra con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, cascada dorada de salvaje belleza. Una masculina, la otra femenina en exceso.

Y eran, en el fondo, lo mismo: dos mujeres ávidas de _significado_.

—Permíteme terminar de arreglarme y nos vamos —dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, yo espero.

Marron la invitó a sentarse en el sofá anaranjado, aunque a último momento cambió de opinión. Siéntate si quieres, sino prende la televisión, sino ve al balcón, sino...; no te preocupes, Marron. Si me lo permites, miraré un poco tu biblioteca. Claro, un placer. La rubia, entonces, fue al baño. Dejó la puerta abierta mientras se maquillaba levemente los ojos con un poco de delineador y un poco de rímel. En la sala, Pan leía títulos en los lomos de los libros de la biblioteca que tapaba la pared. Novelas, ensayos, incluso libros de arte; de todo y para todos los gustos. Le encantó el aire culto de esa biblioteca, era como si contemplarla la hiciera sentir mejor consigo misma, pese a que no era, ni por casualidad, una lectora empedernida. De hecho casi ni leía. Un libro llamó su atención, tanto que, movida por la sensación de verse reflejada una vez más en Marron, lo sacó de la biblioteca.

—¡Este me encantaba en la secundaria! Aguarda, no sé si es este... Ah, este es como un compilado de cuentos. —De repente se sintió una idiota por su infantil entusiasmo—. ¡Ah! Pero tiene el cuento que me gustaba a mí, el del sujeto que escuchaba el corazón...

Marron asomó por el pasillo y le sonrió con ganas.

—Adoro a ese autor —afirmó—, es de mis favoritos.

—Ah... —Pan rió y rascó su nuca. Marron, por un instante, juró ver a Gokuh—. Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero ese cuento fue de los pocos que me gustaron en la clase de Literatura.

—Es increíble, sí.

Marron fue hacia Pan y tomó el libro de sus manos unos segundos, después de los cuales se lo devolvió a su invitada. Había leído, en la contratapa, los cuentos del autor que incluía.

«Trunks dijo que le gustaban esta clase de relatos», recordó sin abandonar la sonrisa. «Podría regalarle algo de esto...».

Porque ahora todo le parecía posible si esto lo rozaba a él. Los ojos aterrorizados eran borrados por esa sensación. Estaba ciega por la alegría.

—Bueno, ya estoy lista, sólo debo tomar mi cartera.

—Ok, te espero.

Marron se dirigió a su cuarto. Pan siguió con los libros no sin antes dejar el de aquel autor en su lugar. Movió los ojos de lomo a lomo. En una esquina, Isabelle Cort apareció varias veces. Su corazón se paralizó.

—Listo —dijo Marron detrás de ella. Pan no reaccionó. Al notar qué libros miraba, la rubia se sonrojó—. Era una artista muy talentosa. La admiraba muchísimo.

«Y la odiaba con la misma intensidad».

Pan, también sonrojada, volteó al fin.

—Sí, lo era. ¿Por eso llorabas en el velatorio, no? Cuando te vi llorar así, me pregunté si te gustaba... Veo que no me equivoqué. ¡Era inevitable! Isabelle era increíble.

Lo era cuando fotografiaba a Trunks.

Lo era cuando bebía de Trunks.

Marron parpadeó repetidas veces. ¿Llorar? ¿Por Isabelle?

«Por Trunks».

Asintió luego del lapso silencioso que prosiguió a las palabras de la muchachita.

—_¿Estás bien? ¿Te gustaban sus fotos, verdad?_

—_No es justo, Pan... Realmente no es justo... _

Y siguió asintiendo.

«No era justo para él».

Sólo para él.

En aquellos tiempos, el odio era adolescente, inmaduro, irracional. La odio porque no soy yo quien está a su lado, la odio por ser ella la elegida, por ser ella la protagonista de todas sus historias, las conocidas, las desconocidas. La odio porque él la ama a ella, no a mí.

El odio, ahora, era distinto. La odio porque ella lo lastimó, porque ella lo detiene en el camino, porque no lo deja avanzar.

Porque siempre está implícitamente presente.

Y la odio.

Porque él merecía mucho más.

No a ella.

No a mí.

Quedó sin aliento. Pan la contempló sin entender qué le sucedía. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa que nada tenía de sincera; todo era forzado.

Cuando Isabelle aparecía en su mente, la fantasía se destruía.

—V-Vamos —farfulló—. Espero te guste Onix.

—Seguro que sí.

Sin más, salieron a la calle. Marron insistió en caminar, pero Pan no lo permitió. Déjame pagar un taxi, ¡yo te invité! Un corto viaje y arribaron al lugar. Pan entró en Onix con timidez, mirando el piso; se relajó apenas cuando se ubicaron en una mesa circular al costado de la barra. La música pop, las luces bajas, las miradas incitadoras que las rozaban; era extraño estar allí con Marron. Y no era como con Bra, porque con Marron sentía inmensa comodidad. Era como estar en casa, como si esas banquetas fueran el sofá anaranjado y los tragos _frozen_ que pidieron y les trajeron al instante fueran el café negro y el té. Y era recíproco, porque Marron sentía que su corazón irradiaba calor cuando estaba junto a Pan, que eso que se suscitaba entre ellas era especial, un vínculo dulce, puro, sin grises ni contradicciones. Eran otras para el mundo, para los que caminaban sin saber que unos alocados y fuertes guerreros los habían salvado una y otra vez durante décadas; ellas lo sabían, vivían su otredad con la naturalidad con la que se vive la posesión de la verdad absoluta. Lo sabían porque miraban al mundo desde el mismo punto.

Y les daba gusto tener una grata compañía en esa particular contemplación.

Bebieron sus tragos y charlaron suavemente. Esa canción de Miss Mimi me encanta. ¿Te gusta Miss Mimi? Bueno, sí, me gusta. No digo que su música sea genial, pero sus canciones me emocionan mucho, tiene lindas letras. Si te emocionan entonces está bien; la música que genera empatía de nuestros sentimientos es la que nos llega, por eso no a todos nos gusta lo mismo, porque cada corazón late de forma distinta y sólo ciertos ritmos hacen juego con el nuestro. Me encanta cuando dices cosas así, Marron, me haces sentir que el entorno es más bello de lo que creo. El arte es la belleza, Pan. Cuando el arte roza algo, ese algo se vuelve especial.

Adquiere un _significado_.

—¿Qué crees que sea el _significado_? —preguntó, tan entusiasmada como siempre, Pan.

Marron dio un sorbo a su trago y clavó los ojos en el techo, pensativa. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—El _significado_ es... Creo que es...

»El _significado_ es aquel concepto que nos hace ser quienes somos, es aquel reflejo único con el cual dotamos de valor a las cosas que son especiales para nosotros. El _significado_ es lo que nos diferencia del resto, a nosotros y a las cosas, a los signos que nos rodean.

—¿Tú crees que todo tiene un _significado_? —preguntó Pan entonces.

—No. O sí, no lo sé. Depende del punto de vista, ¿no crees? Para mí, escribir tiene un _significado_, pues escribir en sí, hacerlo en sí, es lo que me hace distinta de ti, de cualquier persona que me rodee, incluso de otras personas que también lo hacen.

—¿Por qué te hace distinta?

—Porque es escribir lo que me da _significado_. Es la pasión con la forma de _mis_ sentimientos, con la huella de _mi_ historia, lo que me ata a éste, lo que lo hace parte de mí a mi particular manera. Como tú y entrenar, es lo mismo: a mí, entrenar no me daría el _significado_ que a ti, pues tú lo ves, lo sientes, de otra forma: es el amor a los entrenamientos lo que te ata a ese _significado_, a lo cual le das valor, lo que vuelve esa acción distinta de cualquiera que puedas hacer.

—Entonces quizá todos tengan un _significado_. Digo: todas las personas deben tener algo especial, atado a un _significado_, en sus corazones.

—Puede ser... —Suspiró. No, no podía ser, no para ella—. Sucede que hay personas, hay cosas, que se atan a un _significado_ falso.

—¿Falso?

—Falso. Un _significado_ falso es uno atado a una mentira, a algo tan vacío que ni mentira es. Cuando nos atamos a la nada, el _significado_ no brilla, no posee el brillo de la verdad; es falso, es inerte.

»Es gris.

—¿Gris?

Marron juró estar en la cama la noche anterior, antes de dormir, abrazada a Trunks. Juró revivir la conversación que tuvieron después de la lectura, la representación física de ésta y la felicidad que le prosiguió a todo lo sucedido, porque estaban juntos, porque el mundo exterior no existía cuando estaban atados en cuerpo y alma, clavados con violencia, pintados de un único trazo.

* * *

><p>—Todo es gris —aseguró Trunks.<p>

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las cosas, las personas, los sentimientos..., todo carece de _significado_.

»Cuando no hay _significado_, sólo queda el gris, y queda porque las personas ya no buscan vivir; sólo buscan sobrevivir, que no es lo mismo. Vivir, se vive porque el corazón late; sobrevivir, se sobrevive porque giramos, y giramos, y nos perdemos unos contra otros como simples componentes de un engranaje invencible. Vivir, se vive porque algo nos produce emociones.

Pero las personas parecieran no desear sentir.

Marron lo abrazó con entrega, recostada totalmente sobre él, su corazón en armonía con el de su demonio y sus pensamientos compaginados por completo. Estaba de acuerdo, demasiado de acuerdo, con él. Miraban desde mismo punto al mundo, y al hacerlo veían las mismas cosas, sentían las mismas estocadas, sangraban por las mismas heridas.

Compartían todo como si las dos almas fueran una sola.

—Tienes tanta razón...

Porque lo que tenían era especial aun cuando no fuera totalmente sincero, no para la que no admitía lo evidente, no para el que se negaba a ver la realidad en pos de crear una fantasía a su medida, con quienes deseaba formarla, con los colores de los que quería valerse para pintar el cuadro de su vida, del futuro, de la salvación.

* * *

><p>—Gris... Porque lo que no tiene <em>significado<em> es gris: no tiene color que lo distinga del resto, no tiene la propiedad de ser por el simple hecho de no contar con algún sentir que lo distinga.

Ser gris es no ser.

Ser gris es no existir.

—¿Sabes? —farfulló Pan con ojos brillosos, una niña ilusionada, una aspirante al mundo de los otros, los que sienten, los que laten—. Odio la inercia, la detesto. Siento que soy una tuerca más, que no hay escapatoria. Siento que vivo una vida que no me corresponde.

—¿Por qué, Pan?

—Porque yo quería otra cosa para mí. No quiero administrar la escuela de mi abuelo Satán; quiero ser maestra ahí, enseñar artes marciales, vivir de eso, sumirme en eso para siempre. —La desesperación que la domó le cortó la respiración—. No hay otra cosa en la vida que desee más. ¡Lo deseo tanto! Vivir de lo que amo, de lo único que realmente mueve mi corazón.

Se tomaron de la mano justo sobre la mesa. Se sonrieron. Querían compartir el mundo pensado, conocido, anhelado, con la otra.

Querían unirse para dar pie a lo que seguía, al abrazo final, a la culpa, al llanto, a las emociones incontrolables de seres que ya no desean girar.

Tres seres.

Tres.

—Es como yo y las letras; ya te lo he dicho. Estudié Letras para estar cerca de la escritura, para aprender a leer aquellos libros que tuvieran la facultad de enseñarme a escribir. Enseñar a leer esos libros quizá no es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero sí es la forma más dulce de vivir de lo que me gusta. Tú, para ser feliz en plenitud, necesitarías una batalla; yo necesitaría vivir a partir de la escritura.

—¿Vivir de escribir libros?

Marron clavó los ojos en el trago a la mitad.

—Sí.

Pan buscó la mirada de su amiga, determinada a animarla, a sacarla de esa timidez adorable que le generaba hablar de aquello que le daba _significado_. Marron, a sus ojos, se veía de pronto aniñada, brillante. Se veía pura como un ángel. Y no quería verla triste, así que sujetó sus manos y se agachó, sin salir de su asiento, buscando los ojos celestes. Cuando las miradas se chocaron, risas dulces, sanas, rosas.

Aún no había sangre en sus espaldas.

—¿Has escrito algún libro, Marron?

—Uno.

—¿Piensas publicarlo?

—Lo intentaré cuando lo termine. Lo he modificado casi por completo, no me falta mucho. No es tan fácil, pero quizá golpee algunas puertas. Me gustaría hacerlo...

Me gustaría lograrlo. Cumplir mi sueño y cumplir, gracias a éste, mi misión en la vida.

Escribir.

Escribir y nada más.

—Me encanta cómo te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de eso.

Se contemplaron con explícita fijeza.

—Supongo que es el mismo brillo que adquieres tú cuando hablas de tus entrenamientos.

Magia, la magia las envolvió cual velo de delicada seda, sin ahorcar con sus giros, sin asfixiar con su calor. Era un velo, un velo rojo, perfecto, donde ellas podían resguardarse del gris del exterior. El gris era censurado por el rojo.

El gris dejaba de ser a sus ojos.

Más énfasis en las manos, tomadas bajo el velo, electrizadas por la magia que viajaba por su conexión manifiesta en latidos y empatía. Eran dos mujeres rojas, ávidas de aquello que les daba un _significado_. Eran dos mujeres enamoradas que en el reflejo que le simbolizaban a la otra encontraban consuelo a tanto amor.

Eran pares.

Eran como él.

—Gracias por aceptar, y por tu compañía, Marron. Cada vez que estoy contigo siento que hay una alternativa, hay _otro _camino. Me muestras un mundo que, siento, puede relacionarse conmigo.

Un hilo se extendió, el hilo blanco de la pureza.

—Gracias a ti —dijo Marron por su parte—. Si no fuera por ti, por ese día en que insististe en buscarme, no estaríamos aquí. No soy una persona muy sociable, me cuesta hablar con las personas, pues tiendo a pensar que soy demasiado...

—Auténtica.

Rieron.

—Iba a decir «enferma», de hecho.

Más risas. Un hilo estaba extendido. El otro no.

Aún.

—¡Enferma no! Eres una de las personas más auténticas que he conocido, Marron. Estar a tu lado me hace pensar que soy mejor persona. Siento que tienes razón, tanta razón que me emociono de sólo pensarlo. Me encanta tu forma de pensar, lo seria y honesta que eres al decir todo lo que dices, la importancia que das a cosas a las que ya nadie da importancia...

* * *

><p>—... La forma en la cual me miras, Marron. —Gritos, estocadas, carne contra carne en medio del lecho de la desesperación—. Miras como ya nadie mira...<p>

Miras como yo espero estar mirándote.

Miras desnuda...

—Cuando me miras —farfulló sin aire, excedido por el placer. Los cuerpos un frenesí directo a la eternidad—... siempre estás desnuda.

... Y eso me encanta.

—Desnuda, Trunks...

—Desnuda, Marron... Totalmente desnuda...

* * *

><p>—..., la bondad que expresas con cada gesto, lo genuina que eres en todo momento... —Pan frenó su párrafo impetuoso al notar la pena explícita de la rubia—. ¿Y por qué te sonrojas? Lo siento, Marron. Sé que soy molesta y que cuando me entusiasmo no sé callarme, pero... —Rascó su nuca por un minuto entero, obligándose a sí misma a cerrar la boca.<p>

El hilo dorado se extendió, sin más, hacia el blanco. Los hilos se ataron y formaron un poderoso nudo.

Estaba hecho.

No había, ya, _en ese entonces_, escapatoria.

—Eres muy linda conmigo, Pan.

—Y tú conmigo, por eso me gusta tanto verte y hablarte, porque no eres como los demás. Usando tus palabras...: tú no eres gris.

Y necesito, en este momento de mi vida, esta magia. Necesito color para consolarme, para dejar de sentirme tan inferior por no ser lo suficientemente saiyan, por no ser lo suficientemente humana, por no encajar en ninguna parte, por no lograr que casi nadie me comprenda.

Necesito esta magia, Marron. Necesito una presencia tan poderosa como la tuya en mi vida.

Tu presencia me consuela.

Tu presencia me da _significado_ verdadero.

Se abrazaron pese al escenario frívolo, pese a la mirada vacía, falsa, de quienes las rodeaban sin saber ni entender. Se abrazaron envueltas por el velo rojo que teñía de verdad al mundo.

Se encerraron en el mundo que acababa de, mediante el nudo de sus hilos, nacer.

Una de las dos jamás saldría de allí; la otra sí.

Ninguna de las dos sería afortunada en su camino.

_¿O__ sí?_

—Tú tampoco eres gris —aseguró una emocionada Marron.

Ninguna de las dos lo era.

Él tampoco lo era.

* * *

><p>La cena que realizaban cada otoño y, como era el caso, cada primavera. Celebraban el comienzo de una nueva temporada y brindaban por la prosperidad de la empresa, de los negocios, del dinero.<p>

Dinero, el culpable.

Dinero, el que quitaba la fuerza según la muchachita de la película erótica.

Comió en silencio en la punta de la mesa. A su lado, Bulma era el alma del grupo que seguía con Wanda y terminaba con los representantes de cada área de la empresa. No eran más de 20, y eran los más importantes. Risas, bromas, cotizaciones, quejas, política; siempre lo mismo. Ignorancia pura, liviandad en cada frase pronunciada, ésta cargada de _significado_; ésta gris, sin embargo, por la boca que la había pronunciado. Sólo habló con Wanda, aunque no mucho. Cruzaron alguna que otra frase. La entrada estaba exquisita, y el vino, el cabernet sauvignon, espectacular. Pediré helado de postre, ¿y tú, Wanda?

La mujer acomodó por enésima vez, quizá nerviosa, la servilleta que descansaba sobre su regazo.

—Creo que lo seguiré, señor.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Era quien mejor le caía allí, porque Bulma Brief no era Bulma, tampoco era mamá. Bulma Brief era la encarnación de su madre con la que menos se identificaba. Bulma Brief hablaba de negocios con una soltura pasmosa que él jamás tendría. Todo lo que se relacionaba con la empresa la apasionada, diametralmente opuesta a él, que sólo sentía aprecio por los diseños y, en menor medida, la tecnología. Todos asentían a lo que decía, nadie replicaba porque ella decía exactamente lo que ellos querían escuchar. Hemos hecho un gran trabajo, seremos líderes toda la temporada.

El legado de mi padre está intacto.

Al asegurar lo último, como sabiendo, Bulma buscaba a Trunks con los ojos; contrario a ella, él la esquivaba en ese mismo instante. Siempre era así.

Trunks pensó, ajeno a la charla que se suscitaba en torno a él, en su abuelo, en el Dr. Brief, en el hombre que más había admirado en su vida. No soportaba que lo nombraran, no las personas que allí se encontraban. Nadie merecía nombrar a un hombre al cual no habían comprendido. Nadie allí lo conocía, no como su madre y él. Y Bulma Brief no veía en la figura de su padre cosas que Trunks sí veía. El quid, uno de los tantos, por los que madre e hijo no se sentían exactamente bien al estar juntos.

Si abuelo era rojo ante el gris.

Justo como él quería serlo.

Quería irse. No soportaba a esa gente, no soportaba ese carísimo restorán del Distrito 2, no soportaba el traje impecable, las joyas de su madre, el perfume con aroma a flores de Wanda. No soportaba estar allí, ni allí ni en ninguna parte, pues ya nadie sentía nada por nadie. No entendía al mundo, no se identificaba en lo más mínimo con éste, no se sentía parte de un algo con lo cual pudiera relacionarse, de lo cual pudiera ser parte orgullosamente. Era un fragmento perdido de un mundo que sólo había sido un sueño.

Y estaba cansado.

Y quería escapar.

—Me voy —susurró en el oído de su madre. Su tono ensombrecido erizó la piel de Bulma.

—¿Ya?

Con el mismo tono de antes, ojos cerrados, labios jadeantes:

—Ya.

Me voy a otro mundo, a crear una realidad con la que pueda al fin identificarme, no una realidad decorada por esta asquerosa banalidad de títulos autoimpuestos, modas, etiquetas grises de gente gris. Las letras no son más que letras, que unidades sin _significado_, y a veces les damos excesiva importancia en nuestras vidas; nos aferramos a cosas que nada significan por sí mismas, porque no son, porque no existen. Y así, aseguramos, defendemos, marcamos líneas sobre el suelo para separar a los unos de los otros, a los que son dignos de los que creemos que no lo son. Soy _ene_, pelearé con todo aquel que no entienda mi amor por la _ene_, mas no toleraré a quienes defienden a la _ese_, a cualquier otra letra que no sea aquella que, erigida delante de mis ojos cual monstruo, me ciega, sin cumplir la función de darme _significado_. Porque una letra sola no forma una palabra; es un retazo muerto y sin misión en la vida más que la de cegar a quienes tienen el potencial. Porque soy _e_, una dulce _e _que insultará a toda vocal que la anteceda o preceda. Porque soy _equis_, porque amo la _equis_, la incógnita misma de la existencia, pero no la amo porque la _equis _no me provoca ningún sentir, no lo hace en el lugar donde sentimos, en el alma, en el corazón. Creo amarla, que no es lo mismo que amarla. Es como vivir o sobrevivir: parece lo mismo; no es lo mismo. Y amo la_ o_, e idolatraré la _o_, pase lo que pase, sin pensar, sin respirar, determinado a atarme obstinadamente a un gris que nada más que vacío me significará.

Porque todos aman a todos.

Pero yo no amo a nadie.

Pero sí amo, pero de verdad, no como ellos, como ellas, como todos.

Falsamente.

No necesito que _los demás_ amen para poder hacerlo en igual medida. Lo único que necesito para amar es aquello que me da _significado_.

Nada más.

Y yo siento, yo veo al rojo. Y no voy por la vida bramando mi amor. No puedo estar tan loco, tan enfermo, tan hundido en el gris como para distorsionar este dibujo cruel formado con dagas y la sangre de sus víctimas.

Esto no puede ser falso.

Este rojo que ya nadie ve, sólo yo, sólo _ella _antes de morir, tiene que existir.

Este rojo es la salvación.

Es la respuesta a todo.

Es _ella _una _eterna _última vez.

Así que debo irme, mamá. Déjame ir, déjame seguir ese punto rojo que veo en el horizonte. Quiero alcanzarlo, y salvarme, y fundirme en el color.

Quiero un nuevo mundo, mamá.

Déjame ir al nuevo mundo.

Donde salvarme.

Donde asimilar el _significado _que me convertirá en un verdadero, no falso, no gris, concepto. Mi camino, uno dibujado por mí, uno dibujado para mí.

_Tu propio _significado_, Trunks._

_Para dejarte ser._

_Para dejar de ser._

_Para llegar a ser._

_Serás, Trunks, serás._

_No la sombra del que más apoyo merece. _

_No el error de quienes no te comprendieron y te ultrajaron._

_El único, el verdadero._

_El artista._

_El protagonista._

_Mi__ Trunks. _

Se puso de pie lentamente. Al hacerlo, todos sus empleados lo imitaron. Propuso un último brindis con el trago de cabernet que quedaba en su copa. Por todo el esfuerzo puesto en nuestro trabajo. Nada más quedó por hacer después; se fue.

—Cuídate, Trunks —pidió su madre antes de que se alejara, apretando con notoria fuerza, notoria para lo que ella podía domar, su muñeca izquierda—. Cuídate, por favor...

El susurro final provocó en el hijo una mirada fija, insistente, instantánea, momentánea, hacia su madre. Ella estaba preocupada por él, porque aseguraba que su duelo era atípico, que se había estirado demasiado en el tiempo, como una bola de mascar, molesta, inservible, eterna en su negación a cortarse. Tu duelo no es normal, Trunks. Tu duelo es patológico, y te daña, y deberías hacer algo para salir adelante. Ya no puedes solo, no lo logras. Vamos a ver a un psicólogo, yo iré contigo, estaré contigo, te acompañaré todo lo que necesites.

Porque tu duelo no es normal.

_Porque no es un duelo; es un capricho._

_Es culpa._

_Es saber que no fuiste suficiente para ella._

_Es saber que ella fue demasiado para ti._

_No es un duelo, Trunks._

_Es una obsesión a la cual dotas, en vano, de _significado_._

Veinte minutos después, vuelo mediante, estaba en su departamento. Se estaba duchando. Refregaba su rostro obsesionado por borrar manchas que no existían, por intentar volver un duelo lo que ya no lo era desde hacía años.

Porque era cierto.

Era un capricho.

Era una excusa.

Y ya nada de lo que sentía tenía un _significado _verdadero. Todo era gris.

Menos ellas dos.

Menos el arte que ellas dos inspiraban.

Menos los tres. Cuatro manos en sus párpados, dos labios por sobre los de Isabelle.

Eso sí tenía _significado_.

Esa era su salvación.

La emoción de los garabatos sobre la hoja lo llenó, incluso hasta sonrió al recordar. Sabiendo que estaban juntas, sintiendo el ki de Pan a la distancia, conociendo lo suficiente a Marron como para suponer hacia dónde habían ido, se secó el cabello, se atavió con un atuendo informal a base de jeans, botas y camisa, más pañoleta y gorra, y salió a toda velocidad.

Tenía que calmar la pulsión.

Tenía que pintar el cuadro de su salvación a base de pintura blanca y dorada, a base de rojo.

Sin ningún gris.

¿Y Pan? ¿Qué haría con Pan?, le preguntó su miligramo de razón. No quería recaer en ello, no ahora. Sólo quería verlas, juntas, y sentir sus aromas entremezclados en el aire. En nada más podía ni quería pensar.

* * *

><p>Bailaron una canción de Miss Mimi. Abandonaron la pista a la mitad entendiendo que ambas eran torpes en sus movimientos. Rieron con fuerza de vuelta en la mesa. Somos de lo peor. Sí, lo somos. Pero se divertían, pero les gustaba estar juntas. Siguieron la charla, Pan le contó sobre su decisión de abandonar la universidad, Marron le dio ánimos de hacerlo si era lo que sentía. Eres la nieta de Mr. Satán; si bien es bueno que estudies, también es cierto que no deberías entregarte a algo que no te satisfaría por más que lo intentaras. Nunca te faltará trabajo ni forma de sustento por ser quien eres. El problema es mi papá, Marron.<p>

—Papá se va a enfadar mucho. Para él, el estudio es algo vital.

—Tú eres una profesional en lo que haces. Eres una luchadora con todas las letras. ¿Te imaginas enseñando? Es un trabajo más que digno. Lo que podrías hacer es terminar la carrera de todas formas. Tendrás el resto de tu vida para dedicarte a las artes marciales, sólo deberías dedicarle un poco más al estudio, que no te vendrá mal. Es bueno que tengas una base administrativa para ocuparte en todos los sentidos de esa escuela.

Pan se impresionó. No había pensado en ello.

—Bueno... Es interesante lo que dices, pero...

Sonrisa en la rubia, que era un ángel resplandeciente cuando hacía que sus labios formaran esa dulce curva con las puntas hacia arriba.

—Hazlo. Supongo que la carrera te aburre, pero tendrás la base. Nadie dice que te ocupes únicamente de administrar; cuando puedas, te ocuparás de lo que quieres.

No de lo que debes.

—¡Suena genial así! —Más y más entusiasmo en Pan, que iba por el segundo trago _frozen_ al igual que su amiga—. Y sí: la carrera me aburre en demasía.

—Pero será útil. Tómatelo con tiempo; no será totalmente en vano. Piénsalo.

—Sí...

¿Y a ti te gusta enseñar, Marron? Sí, pero como te dije, no es lo más maravilloso de ser Licenciada en Letras. De todas formas, no puedo quejarme de nada. Hoy por la mañana, una alumna me sonrió y aplaudió al terminar de leer un fragmento de un libro. Me sentí llena cuando lo hizo. ¡Imagino que debe haber sido genial! Que alguien se sienta emocionado por algo que tú le transmites. Eso es lo más genial de todo, Pan.

No cambio eso por nada.

Los segundos tragos terminaron, mas no la charla.

—¿Has vuelto a ver a ese hombre, Pan? ¿Cómo va eso?

—Sí, lo vi... —Pan pidió un trago más luego de su respuesta. No prosiguió hasta que tuvo un nuevo vaso frente a ella—. Yo... —Tomó el sorbete con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha y bajó un cuarto del líquido que el vidrio del vaso dejaba ver—. Lo vi el martes, cuando me fui de tu departamento. Desde entonces no he hablado con él.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Pan le evadía la mirada. ¿Por qué? La muchachita siguió tomando, empezó a ponerse roja y no por la conversación; era por el alcohol. Se revolvió varias veces en su asiento, incómoda, como una niña, antes de proseguir.

—Sí, eh... Bueno... Fue una secuencia parecida a la que ya te conté, la del domingo. No pasó lo que a lo mejor imaginas, lo juro, pero c-casi...

—Pan...

—Sí, lo sé. No lo digas, me da mucha vergüenza. Me siento muy culpable. —Soltó el sorbete y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Refunfuñó sonoramente—. ¡Soy una tonta! Se me fue de las manos, ¿sabes? Se me fue... ¡No sabía lo que hacía! Él me dijo que...

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Algo así como: «no debes tener tu primera vez con alguien como yo». No fueron esas las palabras; eso es más o menos lo que yo entendí que quiso decirme. Pareció desmerecerse por un instante. No sé si fue así; pareció así.

Marron pensó en Trunks un segundo, únicamente uno. Al siguiente, él la abandonó. La sospecha aún no era un hecho, ni siquiera un esbozo. Era nada.

—Bueno, es que es complicado. Eres muy joven para él.

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé.

—Y él está por fuera de _nuestra _familia.

—... Sí, claro...

«Miente, Pan. Miente».

—¿Y Oob?

Pan se tapó el rostro una vez más.

—Hoy lo vi un momento. Lo evité, no tengo ánimos de hablarle, me siento muy culpable. Estoy comportándome como una idiota.

Porque estoy demasiado confundida, demasiado asustada.

De los hombres.

De mí.

De lo que mi cuerpo y el de él pueden significar juntos.

—No demores tanto la charla como la última vez. Sé sincera. Ahora que sabes que el esfuerzo de intentar empezar algo con él no rindió sus frutos, lo mejor es que se lo digas sin demasiados preámbulos. Oob quizá se ponga triste, pero apreciará tu sinceridad.

Pan lució excesivamente triste de un segundo al otro, y la única respuesta que dio a Marron fue asentir. Arrepentida por sacar el tema, entendiendo que la muchachita estaba por demás confundida debido a los últimos acontecimientos, la mayor buscó animarla acariciándole el antebrazo.

—A todos nos pasa —aseguró sonriendo con explícita suavidad.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Te lo dice alguien que hizo cosas muy retorcidas en pos de sentirse cerca del hombre al que ama. No soy tan pura como quizá parezco. Digo, todos me dicen que me veo como un ángel, me lo han dicho toda la vida. Y no es así: por dentro, estoy manchada.

—No puedo imaginar alguna mancha en ti, Marron. Eres perfecta.

La cabeza a un lado, al otro. Marron negó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estoy muy manchada, Pan. Muy.

Y, algún día, compartiremos una mancha que jamás se irá de nuestras almas. Seremos pares para siempre, Pan. Seremos pares siempre que _esa_ mancha esté sobre nosotras. Siempre que recordemos que él fue uno con nuestros cuerpos, con el tuyo, con el mío, en escenarios atados al mismo _significado_.

Pero eso Marron aún no lo sabía.

—Pero estás bien con él, ¿verdad?

Los ojos aterrorizados se dibujaron sobre las pupilas de la rubia, quien, para retornar a la contemplación de la realidad, necesitó parpadear varias veces seguidas. Asintió pese al recuerdo.

—Sí. No es una relación normal, pero estamos _bien_, lo que puede decirse _bien_.

Yo le leo, él me dibuja. Hablamos del arte, de la vida, de la muerte, de lo que nos da miedo y lo que nos da asco. Hablamos de nuestros cuerpos enlazados en la intimidad, de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Hablamos de que nos queremos, de que «estamos juntos», sin títulos, sin esquemas preestablecidos de unión.

Y qué sano.

Y qué enfermo es debajo de lo sano.

Los besos en los párpados, las miradas excesivas por lo intenso de sus ojos. El azul invadiendo al mundo cada vez que lo miro, que me mira, que lo siento y me siente como parte del mismo calor.

Qué enfermo es todo. Qué enfermo.

Qué perfecto es todo cuando miro al mundo a través de los ojos de Trunks.

—Ah... —Pan tomó un poco más de su trago. Estaba en ese punto de una borrachera donde el único efecto que el alcohol provoca es el de una sinceridad un poco más vehemente de lo normal—. Luego de este no beberé más.

—No me molesta —advirtió Marron—. Todos nos hemos emborrachado alguna vez.

Risas.

—Me niego a creer que tú te has emborrachado —afirmó Pan.

—¡Sí lo he hecho! Alguna vez, dos veces..., o una. —Se sonrojó profusamente—. No es que me haya desmayado o algo peor por ello, pero..., pero...

Y ambas respiraron fuerte al mismo tiempo, una con la vista en el suelo, la otra con la vista dirigida en línea recta hacia la pista de baile. Una lo sintió mediante el ki, la otra lo vislumbró entre las personas que bailaban enérgicamente. Era Trunks.

Era el eslabón perdido del mundo que, glorioso y demente, nacía esa noche de primavera.

Era la mente creadora de un triángulo perfecto.

Las luces desquiciadas de Onix eran como gotas de lluvia, inclementes, azotando cada cabeza presente. Los gritos de las personas, las risas, las burlas, la alegría de la llegada de la estación favorita de quien lleva juventud en las venas, tapaban la música, parcialmente, no del todo. Y ellos tres no oían, no veían, no nada. Se sentían místicamente, como sabiendo.

Lo sabían.

Pan notó cómo Marron observaba, petrificada, un punto. De ese punto venía el ki. La miró a la rubia, luego a él. Trunks, como en la casa de Goten y Pares, al tener ambas miradas sobre sí sonrió. La sensualidad se convirtió en una nube densa de calor sofocante, y los rodeó a los tres. Era el velo rojo, tapándolos, convertido en bruma, ajeno a todo menos a ellos. Marron fue la primera en reaccionar: levantó una mano y lo saludó lentamente.

—Qué sorpresa... —farfulló sin dejar de saludarlo. Trunks empezó a acortar los tres metros que lo separaban de las amigas.

Pan, girando hacia Marron, asintió.

—Sí, qué sorpresa...

Ambas estaban nerviosas, la rubia más apenada que otra cosa; la morena estaba decepcionada. No quería ver a Trunks, no con Marron, no en un lugar público. No luego de las marcas rojas que se iban de su piel segundo a segundo. Se tensó tanto que, al ver a Trunks justo a su lado, entre ella y Marron, que al sentirle la mano sobre su hombro y los labios sobre su mejilla suspiró, apretando los puños, cerrando los ojos un instante, _ese_ instante, el del toque inocente que en otro contexto no lo había sido.

—Hola, Pan.

—Ho-Hola.

Trunks la soltó. No la observó ni por un momento. Sonreía, mas no detenía sus ojos en ella. ¿Por qué? Trunks no la miraba porque la culpa lo ahorcaba, pero Pan no tenía ninguna pista para adivinar que era por ello que no lograba entablar la comunicación visual. Luego lo vio saludar a Marron, en apariencia de una forma de ninguna manera llamativa; de fondo, sin embargo, había un algo. Pan los recordó, entonces, bailando en medio de la sala del departamento de su tío, los bordes de sus cuerpos difuminados. Eran uno, no dos. Y ella estaba de más. ¿Por qué ellos, que ella sabía no estaban más conectados que por la familia, le daban esa inexorable sensación nomás contemplarlos juntos? ¿Qué tenían Trunks y Marron? ¿Qué era tan poderoso como para borrar los bordes y materializar la misma esencia con tan aplastante sencillez?

Él buscó una silla en la mesa vacía más próxima y, con el permiso de las amigas, se sentó frente a ellas.

—Qué sorpresa, Trunks —dijo Marron, esta vez a él. Su tono parecía ambiguo.

¿Qué pasaba entre Trunks y ella?

—Sí, es una sorpresa.

Más ambigüedad. Pan veía dos mitades cortadas con tijera al verlos a medio metro separados. Cada mitad se reclamaba con energía. Fluía un algo entre ellos.

¿Qué algo?

Los vio dialogar: terminé con unas cosas pendientes y vine a tomar algo para distraerme. Como la prensa se calmó en los últimos dos días, me pareció una buena idea. En Onix no suelo tener problemas. ¿Día largo, Trunks? Sí, muy largo. Un día eterno, de hecho. Pero valía la pena salir un poco. Lo vio pedir una cerveza, y al tener la botella en su mano y beber un poco de su contenido, continuó hablando con Marron. Sólo a ella miraba. ¿Y qué hacían aquí? Hablábamos, ¿verdad, Pan? Ella asintió, más incómoda que nunca. Marron notó la mirada esquiva de la muchacha. Se preguntó qué le sucedía pero no fue capaz de responderse. Y Pan siguió contemplando sin contemplar, y pronto ya no pudo hacerlo.

—Voy al baño —anunció sin hacer contacto visual con las personas ajenas que conversaban.

Estaba fuera de su mundo, a una distancia tan incalculable como verdadera, aunque implícita, de ellos. No sabía qué tenían; sólo sabía que el calor que irradiaban, misterioso su origen y sus porqués, la atraía cual imán.

Pero no lograba acercarse.

No aún.

Al verla irse, Trunks tomó la mano de Marron por debajo de la mesa. Se observaron.

—Disculpa si interrumpí. No sabía que estarías aquí en Onix.

Sí lo sabía.

Marron negó con la cabeza. Se permitió apretar con dulzura la mano que, a su vez, la apretaba.

—No pasa nada —afirmó—. De hecho, me pone contenta que estés aquí.

—¿Sí?

Qué tentación de besarla.

—Sí.

Qué tentación de tocarla.

—¿Por qué?

Qué tentación de poseerla.

—Porque me siento bien tanto contigo como con ella. Pan es una persona encantadora, es muy dulce y muy franca, tiene gran personalidad, así como tú. Yo no soy como ustedes, pero siento que, pese a ello, algo en el fondo de los tres es conectable. Me siento identificada con ambos.

Somos un potencial de reflejo, yo para cada uno de ustedes y cada uno de ustedes para mí.

Somos un espejo, Trunks.

Un espejo de tres caras.

Qué tentación de sentir cuatro manos sobre sus párpados.

Los ojos azules olvidaron la tentación, el deseo de poseer, de adherir su cuerpo al de Marron. Olvidó todo menos las palabras que ella acababa de decirle, las palabras y lo implícito de la idea que pronunciaban sin pronunciar. Lo que las palabras decían y lo que daban a entender.

Somos un espejo, Trunks.

Un espejo de tres caras.

Y esto, nosotros tres aquí, no es más que asentir al destino.

—Ella no mira al mundo desde el punto en que nosotros lo miramos —exclamó, sonriente, la rubia—; quiere, sin embargo. Podría hacerlo. Pan siente al gris así como tú y yo lo sentimos, justamente de eso hablábamos. Y últimamente, es con ustedes con quien más cómoda me siento. Ustedes me entienden, cada uno a su manera, pero lo hacen. Y estoy muy agradecida por ello...

_¡Es por eso que vine! ¡Porque quería que me miraras como la mirabas a ella!_

Trunks cerró los ojos un momento. Se sumió en dilemas sin sentido, se perdió en trazos de un cuadro incomprensible. Marron quería a Pan.

No podía hacerle algo así, no a su musa dorada.

Dejarse llevar por el deseo que efectivamente sentía por Pan sería alejar a Marron de su vida para siempre, un para siempre que jamás tendría retorno.

No podía.

Abrió los ojos, la miró. La idea de perder a la rubia le erizó la piel.

No lo haría, se dijo. No, no lo haré. Lo que pasó con Pan fue un desliz. Ya pasó, ya quedó atrás.

Es con Marron con quien debo estar.

Pero...

«Un mundo», se dijo. «Un mundo...».

Uno donde los tres pudieran refugiarse, en soledad compartida. Un triángulo rojo que los protegiera del gris.

Ese mundo le parecía perfecto, ideal, utópico. Era el cielo que era un infierno, el hogar de los que sienten.

Sí, un mundo.

Él quería formarlo junto a ellas.

Marron se emocionó sobremanera.

—Siempre fui muy solitaria, creo que lo sabes —afirmó.

—Lo sé —aseguró lo poco de Trunks que aún seguía allí.

Un mundo.

Un mundo de tres.

—Y... —Los ojos celestes de la rubia brillaron. Ojos de vidrio que bramaban emoción sincera, la cruda esencia de Marron: bondad, sentimientos, amor por sobre todo y todos, aun cuando las manchas distorsionaban todo a su paso. Ella quería creer. Y creía a su extraña manera, reflejada en él, en ella, en el rojo—. Es lindo no sentirse tan sola. Digo, no sentirse tan...

—Enferma.

Se sonrieron.

—Enferma —repitió ella—. Eso es: cuando estoy con ustedes dos, dejo de estar enferma. Me curo, ¿sabes? Me curo de tanta demencia injustificada y visceral alimentada por... ya sabes quién.

«Tú, Trunks».

El que ella solía ver.

El que no era.

_El que agradeces no sea._

_Porque este Trunks, imperfecto, que te mira ahora a los ojos, es uno al cual puedes rozar con los dedos._

_Porque es perfecto aún, sí, pero lo es a través de su imperfección._

El que ella era capaz de reflejar; el que podía, a su vez, reflejarla a ella.

Más sonrisas del uno al otro. Trunks le decía, así, que entendía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

—Me emociona mucho escucharte decir algo así —afirmó él, los ojos también brillosos, claro que no tanto como los de ella, porque la empatía no sobrepasa al verdadero sentir, pero brilloso, sí.

Identificado con ella.

—Gracias.

Marron bajó la mirada, Trunks soltó su mano.

La magia se cortó.

—Vuelvo en un momento.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la zona de los baños. Dos puertas, una rosa y otra celeste, pintadas completamente de aquellos saltones colores, separaban a las mujeres de los hombres. Del otro lado de la puerta rosa sentía irradiar el ki de Pan. Nítido, como siempre.

Descontrolado.

Pan estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, Tenía motivos suficientes: Marron estaba en medio de ella y él, interrumpiendo una conversación siempre frenada por la pasión y una pasión siempre frenada por la razón. Trece años de diferencia, una familia entera, dos relaciones paralelas sobre las que el otro no tenía idea. Había demasiado en medio, una separación digitada, invencible.

Irresistible.

Y él no lograba censurar la idea en su mente, no cuando no tenía la mano de Marron entre sus dedos. Cuatro manos sobre sus párpados, alas ensangrentadas como puente, herramientas para sentir a la última vez verdaderamente _eterna_. Isabelle y él, la crueldad y crudeza recreadas para siempre. El rojo censurando la realidad hasta el último segundo de su vida, cuando llegara el turno de mirar, mirar y dejar de mirar, mirar y dejar de parpadear.

A medida que se alejaba de Marron, el remedio dejaba de surtir su efecto. Ella también lo curaba a él, pero temporalmente. Alejarse era dejar que la demencia volviera, y lo recorriera completo, y lo enfermara de nuevo. Al estar frente a las puertas de los baños, estaba fuera de sí una vez más, necesitado del antiguo _significado_, desesperado, sin rumbo. En un camino gris, oscuro.

Una angustia eterna.

La niña salió del baño y frenó junto a él, quien retrocedió hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared que se erigía frente a las puertas. Ella se le acercó y lo miró fijamente. Trunks notó que ella tenía los ojos brillosos, al borde del llanto, como Marron; distinto a la rubia era, sin embargo, el motivo: Pan estaba emocionada en negativo. Se sentía lejos de él, y lo quería, y sentirlo tan lejos pese a tenerlo tan cerca le dolía. Trunks vio inocencia, amor, pureza en los ojos negros. Trunks vio tristeza, una que él había provocado debido a sus antojos, caprichos y necesidades extremas.

La tomó de las manos y la acercó a él. Ella era su víctima y ya no podía lidiar más con la culpa. Manos levantadas, entrelazadas, a cada lado de sus cuerpos. Él acarició con su aliento el cuello ahora erizado de la muchachita, sin mirarla, con el ki tan descontrolado como el de ella.

—Perdóname —le dijo a Pan una voz quebrada, dolida. Era un sentimiento, no Trunks, quien le hablaba.

—Fue mi culpa —respondió ella, llorando.

—No, no lo fue. Créeme. —Las manos de él apretaron más las de ella—. Es mi culpa por dejarte meter en un lugar que no conoces, Pan.

—¿Lugar...?

—Estás lejos de comprender qué es lo que me sucede, por qué es que hice todo lo que hice...

Pan sintió un miedo irracional brotarle del mismísimo corazón, como si una hoja acabara de crecer allí, como si ese crecimiento le hubiera detenido los latidos de un segundo al otro.

«No es posible», se dijo. «No, no puede ser cierto. Era por la atracción saiyan, no por otra cosa...».

¿Sí por otra cosa?

«Eso significaría que me mintió, que no fue por lo saiyan que corre por nuestras venas. Fue porque él es un hombre y yo, aunque aún no lo entiendo del todo, una mujer».

Una mujer que él, al parecer, realmente quería conocer. Como ella misma.

Apretó las manos del hombre con fuerza desmedida.

—Trunks...

—Nada bueno sacarás de esto, Pan. Saldrás herida, muy herida. Y yo también.

«Y Marron sobre todo».

Porque Marron era el puente entre Trunks y Pan. A través de Marron, Trunks miraba a Pan. A través de Marron, Pan miraba a Trunks. Se miraban de verdad, ajenos a la voluptuosidad que ya había nacido entre ellos, compartida en los besos en el torso femenino, en las alas dibujadas en el aire, en la contemplación de la intimidad del ángel a manos del demonio. Ya se deseaban, sin querer. Porque Pan se sentía atraída por lo que ocultaba la pared de los ojos azules, los mismos ojos que alguna vez habían mirado sin tapujos a una mujer llamada Isabelle. Porque Trunks se sentía atraído por la pureza que reconocía en Pan, una que lo remitía invariablemente a él mismo a sus 23 años, desnudo en cuerpo y alma frente a la mujer que había bebido toda su fuerza en pos de alimentar con rojo a su perverso e íntimo mundo. Se sentían atraídos por un nexo llamado Isabelle, por lo que él significaba frente a la cámara de Isabelle, por lo que Pan percibía, así como Marron, así como todos, a partir de mirar las fotografías de Isabelle. Pero ahora se miraban debido a Marron. Era la rubia, la amiga de ella, la amante de él, quien los incentivaba a mirarse en verdad, sin tapujos, sin intermediarios más que los ojos de uno y otro. Marron los quería para concretar aquella escena anhelada del café negro junto a los dos, una escena que podría simbolizar su unión consumada con Trunks. Ella quería reunirlos en su propio mundo, reflejarse sinceramente en ellos, con cada uno a su manera, por sus propios motivos. Marron, la solitaria Marron, dulce blonda de sentimientos dulces y pasiones desmedidas, quería alejarse del gris junto a ellos. Quería que los tres se salvaran en un único vínculo, en un nudo atado con toda la fuerza del universo.

Trunks y Pan se miraron de soslayo, el aliento de él todavía acariciando el cuello de ella.

Al volver a la mesa, Marron les sonreiría con la dulzura ya conocida. Brindaría por los tres, por la primavera, por el nexo con forma de triángulo. Por nosotros, los que ya no queremos girar, los que queremos perdernos en el mismo rojo. Por nosotros, los desesperados que quieren transitar un camino dibujado por los sentimientos, no digitado por la inercia de la vida. Brindo por los tres, por esta Marron, este Trunks y esta Pan, tan ávidos de _significado_ y verdad y tan negados a la falsedad que se cierne a nuestro alrededor. Queremos ser quienes somos, no quienes se supone que debemos ser. Caminar contra la marea de gente que nos impulsa hacia el precipicio. Tenemos algo más en nuestros corazones, una potencia para volar bien lejos de aquí, para alejarnos del gris, para salvarnos en la eterna búsqueda del horizonte.

Brindo por nosotros, por este triángulo perfecto de necesidad idéntica: queremos ser, ya, ahora. Queremos ser.

Y podemos ser, sí.

En nuestro propio mundo. Esta Marron, este Trunks, esta Pan.

Juntos, los tres, podemos ser.

—¿Por qué dices que saldré herida? —Pan lo soltó abruptamente—. ¡¿De qué carajo hablas?!

Trunks la tomó del rostro sin un ápice de fuerza, medido en exceso. Era una pluma, no una mujer.

La pluma de un ángel que necesitaba sentir contra él.

—¿Quieres que te mire? Ese es el problema.

Fue Pan quien lo miró. El miedo la recorrió cual torrente eléctrico. No entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso él tenía razón? ¿Realmente no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo?

—Vas a decirme que no debo mirarte, que olvide lo que ha sucedido por mi bien...

Y eso me decepciona, Trunks.

—Exacto.

Porque sólo anhelo salvarte de la contemplación de ese ataúd.

Tomó las manos de él, que aún la sujetaban, e hizo que éstas la soltaran. Pan le sonrió a pesar de que en su rostro sólo se leía derrota.

—Ya entendí: no volverás a permitir que vuelva a suceder lo que ya sucedió tres veces.

Los besos.

El calor.

El deseo.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos disfrutar de este encuentro.

Pan volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Eh?

Trunks sonrió con dulzura, sin siquiera un dejo de algo más.

—Vamos a la mesa, ya tardamos demasiado.

Sin más, se alejó de ella, quien lo siguió llena de dudas, de miedos que aún brotaban, cual hojas, en el centro de su corazón. Se sentaron frente a Marron, que les sonrió cómo si se hubieran demorado un simple minuto.

—El lugar explota de gente —arrojó Trunks. Buscó los ojos de Pan con una cómplice intención.

Marron, sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo, giró su rostro hacia ella. La rubia, inocente en su amor enceguecido a él, buscaba una afirmación de parte de la muchachita que explicara la tardanza.

—Sí, explota.

Allí estaba la afirmación. Marron estaba satisfecha.

Trunks miraba a Pan, la miraba insistentemente, la asfixiaba con ojos en forma de cuerdas.

—¿Pediste un trago? —inquirió a Marron una Pan hecha un manojo de nervios.

Trunks la inducía a preguntas y respuestas obvias.

—Sí, pedí un daiquiri de frutilla. —La rubia le dio un sorbo—. Es que... —Rojo en sus mejillas, más sonrisa y luz en su rostro—. Bueno, pensé que era buena idea brindar, ya que Trunks está aquí también...

—Gran idea. —Trunks tomó su cerveza en mano—. ¿Brindamos?

Trunks insistió a Pan, como antes, con los ojos bien y poco conocidos. Los ojos que inducían a todo.

—Sí, brindemos... —Pan tomó su trago.

Trunks volteó hacia Marron. Pan lo siguió. La rubia miró a uno, miró al otro.

—Feliz primavera a ambos —farfulló tímida, desbordada por lo contenta que se sentía. Era el café negro que quería tomar con ellos para afianzar para siempre su vínculo con Trunks. Era una metáfora de eso mismo: Trunks y ella eran uno. Y Pan y ella eran una. Era una par de ambos, no estaba sola, ya no lo estaba—. Me alegra mucho estar aquí con ustedes, siento gran aprecio por _nuestra_ familia y... —Carraspeó—. Y... es bueno verlos, como en casa de Goten, en un lugar que no sea una reunión familiar. Siempre he sentido que el exterior a _nuestra_ familia es un lugar demasiado extraño, un lugar que me es completamente ajeno. Los otros no saben, no entienden...

—Los otros no tienen nada que ver con nosotros.

La interrupción de Trunks erizó la piel de las dos mujeres de la misma forma, exactitud en la sensación. Y él miró a Pan una vez más.

Dilo, linda, le gritaban los ojos. Dilo: no te identificas con los otros porque...

Porque tú y ellos...

Porque nosotros tres y ellos...

—Los otros no saben por qué están vivos —farfulló Pan entonces, temblando, luchando contra el temblor que la tenía hechizada.

—Y eso me duele mucho —continuó Marron, ajena a la crudeza de los bramidos oculares de Trunks hacia Pan—. Siento que ellos, mi papá, el abuelo de Pan, el papá de Trunks... Ellos han hecho tanto por este mundo, han luchado contra enemigos tan poderosos...

—Merecen un reconocimiento por todo lo que han hecho. —Pan no necesitó a la mirada de Trunks para afirmar aquello. La pasión y la convicción sobre lo que pensaba acerca de ese asunto en particular le significaban suficiente.

—A ellos no les interesa el reconocimiento. No lo necesitan, por eso son _verdaderos_ _héroes _—sentenció, serio, Trunks—. Lo que sí, es interesante lo que dices, Marron. —Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y observó a sus acompañantes—. Sabemos cosas, en _nuestra _familia, que nadie más en el mundo sabe. ¿Entienden? Todas estas personas que nos rodean, que bailan, que se desean y se dejan llevar en torno a nosotros, han estado muertas, han sido asesinadas, han perdido al planeta que los vio nacer, han revivido. Estas personas no recuerdan cosas que nosotros sí recordamos. No sé si tú Marron (eras muy pequeña), y tú obviamente no, Pan (no habías nacido), pero yo recuerdo, recuerdo cosas horribles, recuerdo el miedo recorrerme ante ese demonio invencible, Majin Boo. —Tomó la botella, le dio un sorbo y la depositó, una vez más, sobre la superficie de la mesa—. Recuerdo morir de un segundo al otro, sin preámbulos, sin una última oportunidad de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y recuerdo abrir los ojos y respirar por haber sido revivido. Era un niño, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. No es fácil, viviendo en un mundo donde esto es una locura, saber que hay sujetos con poderes infinitos cuyo alcance ningún efecto especial del cine lograría expresar, sabiendo que puedes hacer cosas que nadie más puede, como volar, como destruir vidas completas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No es fácil ser saiyan... —La mirada, por un segundo, sólo le perteneció a Pan—. Veo tu punto, Marron: somos distintos, sabemos cosas que nadie más sabe y eso nos recluye del resto de las personas. Los Guerreros Z, en sí, son un mundo aparte.

—Es lo que he sentido toda la vida —aseguró, con un nudo en la garganta, la rubia—. Me siento extraña cuando estoy rodeada de los otros. Soy distinta, lo soy para siempre siendo hija de mis padres. Aunque...

Tristeza en los ojos celestes. Fue Pan quien preguntó primero:

—¿Qué sucede?

Marron parpadeó repetidas veces y se esforzó, sin éxito, por sonreír.

—También me siento un otro respecto a _nuestra _familia.

Trunks rió suavemente.

—Tonterías —musitó.

—No, no son tonterías. —Marron, ahora sí, sonrió. Sus ojos entregados al vaso de daiquiri. A Trunks le agradó sobremanera que lo contradijera, le generó una suerte de excitación, una no física, sí intelectual—. A diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo poderes. Ustedes dos, Goten, Bra, Oob... Si bien Bra no entrena, tiene el potencial saiyan. Todos tienen poder; yo no. Soy gris cuando me comparo con tanto potencial como el que ustedes tienen.

Pan sintió que una flecha la atravesaba. Necesitó levantarse de su silla y, frente a un Trunks que para ella acababa de desaparecer, abrazar con vehemencia a una Marron con ojos, de nuevo, brillosos.

—Trunks tiene razón: es una tontería lo que dices. —Separó su rostro del de la rubia y la miró a los ojos, brillando tanto como ella—. No eres gris, no tú, no _justamente _tú. Tú jamás podrías ser gris, Marron. Eres genial, eres especial...

Y significas mucho para mí.

Porque me identifico contigo.

Porque siento que me entiendes todo lo que te digo.

Porque eres mi espejo.

—Ambas son especiales, Marron. —Trunks produjo un silencio entre las mujeres que, emocionadas, se apretaban la una a la otra—. No eres menos especial por no tener poderes. Al contrario: eres especial porque eres parte de _nuestra_ familia, tan parte como yo, tan parte como Pan.

Desde su silla, él observaba sin inmutarse. Su sonrisa, petrificada en su rostro, lo volvía una fotografía ante ellas. Trunks era sincero, lo era en todo sentido.

—Trunks... —suspiró la rubia, emocionada más que nunca por las palabras de esas dos personas que tanto significaban para ella. No soltó a Pan ni por un minuto, quien escondía su rostro en su hombro sin motivo aparente, quizá emocionada; en realidad emocionada, aunque perturbada en igual medida por todo lo que él no le decía diciendo—. Me siento muy feliz de compartir este instante con ustedes, en serio.

Pan la soltó y volvió a su silla. Desde allí, esquivó lo más que pudo la mirada que, hábil, seguía siendo insistente.

—Brindemos, entonces —propuso Trunks.

—Sí... —Marron levantó su trago y esperó a que tanto Trunks como Pan lo hicieran. Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, prosiguió—. Feliz primavera para los dos. Brindo por... —Pensó. ¿Por qué brindar? ¿Por qué? Miró a Trunks, luego a Pan. La respuesta fue demasiado obvia—. Brindo por una vida llena de _significado_.

La botella de cerveza y los tragos se chocaron los unos a los otros. Los hilos, con la última frase, se ataron. Trunks, el hilo azul de la perfección, se ató a ellas; ellas se ataron a Trunks. Estaba hecho: eran un triángulo.

Y no un triángulo cualquiera.

_Eran un triángulo de _significado_ que, en sus sombras, escondía explícitas perversiones._

_Eran un triángulo rojo que se resistía a cubrir su vida con un velo gris._

_Eran un triángulo de tres personas que, anhelantes de salvación, acababan de realizar un pacto._

_Eran tres hilos que acababan de formar un triangulo que servía de nexo entre ellos y el mundo._

Ese_ mundo._

_El mundo propio._

_El de los otros orgullosos de serlo._

_Un mundo donde ya nada importara, donde las tuercas ya no dieran vueltas en el engranaje de la mentira._

_Su mundo, el de los tres._

_Eso era el triángulo: el mundo que los tres levantaron en torno a ellos para buscar sus propias y egoístas satisfacciones._

_Para alimentarse los unos a los otros._

_Para huir hacia el horizonte._

_Juntos._

_Los tres._

—Las invito a bailar —dijo él de un instante al otro, su botella ahora vacía así como los tragos de las mujeres.

Marron, en un pico de felicidad del cual no recordaba precedentes, se levantó de su asiento y aceptó.

—Vamos, Pan. —Extendió la mano hacia la muchachita que, renuente, continuaba en su asiento.

Trunks caminó hacia Marron y frenó justo detrás de ella. Desde su lugar, Pan los observó. Eran distintos a ella, formaban un mundo aparte. Y ella quería ingresar a ese mundo. De pronto, Trunks, la voluptuosidad de sus roces con Trunks, el deseo de que él la mirara como miraba a Isabelle, el deseo de que él conociera a la misma mujer que ella quería conocer, se esfumaron. Quería entrar en el mundo místico del triángulo, adentrarse en ese calor inexplicable que Trunks y Marron, juntos, simbolizaban para ella. El calor abrasador de los que quieren escapar del gris, de los que miran hacia el gris desde un mundo aparte. No sabía, al tomar la mano de Marron y dirigirse junto a ellos a la pista de baile, el _significado_ que esa escena tendría por el resto de sus días.

No sabía.

Y era mejor que no lo supiera.

Marron tampoco sabía.

Ambas ignoraban todo.

* * *

><p>—<em>Si lo hubiera sabido quizá no hubiera... —dice una mujer a la otra.<em>

_No recibe respuesta._

_Ya no es tiempo de pensar en ello. El final ya es un hecho. Lo es desde hace demasiado tiempo._

—_Si eso no hubiera sucedido, ahora seríamos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos como en aquel entonces._

_Porque ya no se miran._

_Porque hace seis años que no lo hacen._

* * *

><p>Ignoraban todo, menos a él, al artífice, al artista. Trunks y sus endemoniados zafiros incrustados era lo único que sabían. Pero no sabían en absoluto.<p>

La gente bailaba desenfrenada, como si bailar tuviera como única misión liberar al alma del cuerpo. Miss Mimi cantaba enérgicamente, y ellos se mantenían, como otros, ajenos a los unos. No bailaron; se mantuvieron quietos, cada uno la punta del mismo triángulo. Los tres miraban al suelo, al interior rojo de lo que, vehemente, empezaba a notarse; la necesidad de permanecer en ese mundo, una necesidad sin explicación, pero verdadera. La comprensión de los sentires que los llenaban aún no había llegado a sus mentes; estaba sólo en sus corazones, ajena a la razón, cercana a la verdad de las emociones. Miss Mimi, pronto, terminó de cantar. Ya no resguardarse del universo sin temor a lo externo; empezaba otra canción, una lenta, una canción de sonar abstracto, con un cantante de voz chillona. Todo, de repente, cobró sentido. Los cuerpos que formaban el triángulo comenzaron a moverse. Trunks sonreía en un pequeño esbozo, Marron rezaba para bajar el rojo de sus mejillas y Pan suplicaba a su ki que le diera fuerza para levantar la mirada, para soportar el fuego, para volverse parte innata del calor que Trunks y Marron ya conformaban por motivos ajenos, hasta ese momento, a su comprensión. Levantó los ojos y vio a Trunks a su izquierda y a Marron a su derecha. Marron también levantó la mirada, y allí estaban su amiga y su amante. Trunks fue el último en levantar los ojos, los zafiros, la obsesión que había inspirado toda esa locura compartida y, al mismo tiempo y con idéntica intensidad, solitaria.

Él las vio. Pan, Marron. La musa blanca, la musa dorada. Los ángeles inmortalizados en su obra maestra, el símbolo más crudo y pasional de su corazón.

Ellas eran un camino; él era un caminante dispuesto a atravesarlas paso a paso.

Mirándose los unos a los otros, las almas dieron un vuelco. Marron tuvo la culpa de todo al separar los brazos de su cuerpo y buscar, con éstos, a sus acompañantes. Se aferró fuertemente a Pan y a Trunks, quienes, guiados por la rubia, la escritora, la más encaminada en la vida dibujada por y para ella de los tres, se dejaron llevar hasta completar la unión. Los tres, como en la cocina de Goten y Pares en penumbras, se abrazaron, se apretaron, y la magia voló fuera de ellos, los rodeó.

Estaban salvados. Allí, solos en su propio mundo, cobijados por su propio calor, estaban salvados para siempre.

Pero la vida no es tan fácil, pero la salvación no es un concepto atado a un _significado _tan idealista y puro. La salvación no es tan simple.

La salvación era, para ellos, una utopía.

Suspiraron por el calor, uno emocional, uno que de carnal no tenía ni un atisbo. Trunks no pensaba en sexo, no pensaba en una imagen libertina de tres cuerpos desnudos formando uno solo en un lecho de fuego; Trunks pensaba en otra cosa.

El sexo no era el nexo que él deseaba entablar.

El sexo, para él, era algo distinto: un desahogo, una búsqueda siempre incompleta, un camino con un claro principio pero sin ningún final definitivo. El sexo era buscar satisfacer a su cuerpo por la naturaleza de éste y era, también y sobre todo, un medio por el cual despojarse de toda censura. El sexo era desnudar su alma, no su cuerpo. El sexo era dejarse tocar, ultrajar, violar, su alma insatisfecha. Porque el camino no estaba dibujado por él, porque el camino no estaba dibujado para él.

Dejar violar su alma para que alguien pudiera sentirla en plenitud, para no sentirse tan solo en el _significado _verdadero de su existencia.

Trunks quería cuatro manos, dos labios, en sus párpados, para que bebieran su alma. Quería que ellas, no que cualquiera, lo bebieran completo, hasta la última gota.

Como Isabelle Cort lo había hecho una vez.

—_¿Qué es el sexo para ti, bebé?_

—_El medio para ser tuyo, Isa._

Porque quería pertenecerle a alguien, porque quería que alguien le perteneciera. Y por el alma de esos dos ángeles, por la muchachita impertinente de determinación inquebrantable y la escritora de infinito talento, por las dos mujeres apasionadas, así como él, en aquello a lo cual le ataban el más poderoso _significado_, quería pertenecerles. Quería entregarse de la forma más cruda y genuina de la historia, ser esencia y no un ser. Quería que lo sintieran; quería sentirlas.

A las dos.

Para así volver a sentir el placer en la asfixia que Isabelle le significaba.

El pico: su alma desnuda y violada en el clímax del ser, en el clímax que sólo por el arte se alcanza.

Sí. Quería volver a sentirse como cuando estaba en brazos de su mujer.

Con ellas.

Con Pan y Marron.

Con ellas y nadie más.

Sobre su espalda, una mano de uñas largas y esculpidas con particular detallismo tomó otra mano, de uñas cortas y mordidas, de piel curtida por los entrenamientos, más masculina que femenina. Marron tomó a Pan y, con su rostro apoyado, así como el de la muchachita, en el pecho de Trunks, volteó hacia ella. Se miraron. Marron la invitaba con ojos celestes de vidrio, más emocionados que nunca en su vida.

Ven, Pan, le dijeron los ojos. Ven, ven y quédate, húndete en este calor. Quiero que estés aquí, conmigo. Quiero que este nexo sea eterno, que nunca se quiebre, que estos nudos jamás se desaten.

Porque me he sentido sola toda la vida, Pan. Sola, un otro para los unos de las masas, para los unos que ustedes siempre han sido para mí. Soy otra, y quiero que tú seas otra también, y me acompañes en este camino, y me sigas regalando tu dulce y pura amistad. Porque siento que me entiendes, que te genero la misma empatía que tú me generas a mí. No eres gris; yo tampoco quiero serlo.

Ven aquí, no me dejes. Ven aquí y quédate a mi lado, como mi amiga, como mi hermana, como mi par. Así como mi padre y tu abuelo se apoyan incondicionalmente, así como ellos simbolizan el ejemplo más maravilloso de amistad en _esta historia_, quiero que simbolicemos lo mismo, a nuestra forma.

Siendo otras, no unas.

Siendo nuestra esencia en crudo.

Pan dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, que se convirtieran en el mismo vidrio que brillaba frente a ella. Los dedos de una y otra, apoyados en la espalda de Trunks, se entrelazaron. Era un hecho: eran parte de lo mismo.

Se sonrieron. Pan acababa de ser hechizada por esa musa dorada que tanto sentir inspiraba.

Pero la mano de Pan que descansaba sobre la espalda de Marron no se quedó sola por mucho tiempo. Esa mano, de pronto, fue el origen del rojo que cubrió del todo su rostro: Trunks acababa de cubrirla con su palma. A él, por la altura, por el lazo totalmente atado, no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, es decir que no pudo buscar respuestas a esa mano de hombre sobre su mano de niña. No había explicación; había sentires, muchos sentires.

Dejó de mirar a Marron. Apoyó el rostro entero sobre el pecho de Trunks, sofocada por el calor, con párpados apretados por los nervios y la incomprensión. Se sentía excedida por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de ella y de ellos. El mundo mismo, el contexto, la excedía.

Trunks sintió el temblor en la mano de Pan, temblor que le hizo apretarla con los dedos con una suavidad excesivamente medida. Tocarla era tocar un cristal, y era irónico sentir semejante cosa con Pan, quizá la mujer más fuerte de todo el planeta Tierra. Era una estupidez sentirla un cristal, pero así de frágil, por su pureza, la percibía. Acarició la mano que, pronto, poco a poco, abandonó el temblor. La sintió respirar hondo contra su pecho, sintió su aliento calentarle la ropa. La unión prohibida entre los híbridos saiyan-terrícola era un hecho: los unía saber que no podían ni debían desearse, saber que Marron estaba en medio de ambos, porque en ese mundo rojo, además de ellos, sólo existía la rubia.

Y la musa dorada no podía ser testigo, no, de lo animal del deseo que ambos experimentaban por conocer a la mujer que la musa blanca portaba. Marron no podía saber, no.

Trunks se lo pidió mentalmente: nunca dejes que Marron lo sepa, Pan. Que Marron no sospeche lo que ha ocurrido, el deseo que no hemos de ni debemos consumar jamás.

No la perdamos, Pan.

Sin ella, el triángulo está incompleto.

Pan se meció contra él, la canción cerca de su final. De alguna forma, entendió que ya nada volvería a suceder entre ellos. Lo sabía, nada más; lo sabía sin saber, irónicamente, por qué lo hacía. Tras su espalda, mientras tanto, dos manos se tomaban la una a la otra. Marron cerró los ojos al sentir cómo Trunks se aferraba a sus dedos lentamente, casi con timidez, casi con sensualidad. Marron, al sentirlo, entendió que lo que sucedía entre ellos era verdadero. Era un hecho: Trunks la quería dentro de su mundo, a su lado, como su eterna par en la desesperación. Rió, fuera de sí, contra el pecho de él. Pan, al escuchar su dulce risa, abrió los ojos y la observó. Marron respiraba contra el pecho de Trunks, aspiraba el aroma de Trunks, se sonrojaba por causa de Trunks.

Era feliz por causa de él.

Pensaba en él, en ella y en una cama. Pensaba en los gemidos al unísono, las pieles húmedas y los párpados besados. Abrazada a Trunks y Pan, pensaba en su alma desnuda junto a la de Trunks. Y era feliz en la intimidad y _significado _de su recuerdo.

Pan se vio como un otro dentro de ese triángulo de los unos que eran quienes la acompañaban en el abrazo de tres definitivo. Era ajena a algo que, ni más ni menos, sucedía literalmente a sus espaldas. Trunks y Marron, unidos en cuerpo y alma.

La ficha cayó sobre el tablero.

«¿Acaso...?».

El corazón completo le tembló justo cuando la canción terminó. Se soltó abruptamente de ellos mientras otro lento empezaba a sonar. Trunks y Marron no se soltaron, permanecieron con sus brazos entrelazados, aunque evidenciando el espacio vacío que, hasta hacía un momento, Pan ocupaba. Un triángulo incompleto, al que le faltaba una cara; ese era el dibujo que exponían ante ella. Los miró a los ojos, a ella, a él, y la ficha al caer sobre el tablero retumbó en el centro de su cerebro.

«Están juntos».

Era Marron la mujer con la que Trunks estaba empezando una historia.

Lloró, y al llorar Trunks se aferró más a Marron. Y al llorar Marron se soltó de Trunks. La rubia la atrajo hacia sí con ambos brazos, la mano de Trunks aún en su espalda, como si Pan fuera su hija, como si ella fuera su madre.

—¿Qué pasa, Pan? —inquirió, siempre dulce, la mayor de ambas—. ¿Por qué lloras?

La muchachita no fue capaz de responder. No, no podía. ¿Cómo contestar semejante pregunta, si ésta tenía múltiples caminos de contestación? Se limitó a llorar, a llorar con fuerza, sobre el hombro que Marron le obsequiaba con genuino amor hacia ella. Levantó los ojos negros y, pese a las lágrimas, fue capaz de contemplar los zafiros. Trunks, tras ellas, estaba serio, demasiado serio. Trunks estaba completamente fuera de sí.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué no estás aquí, Trunks?

Porque él estaba, al observarlas, vislumbrando otra cosa. El cuadro, las espaldas desnudas sin más alas con las cuales volar. No veía lo que era sino lo que sentía. Estaba en su taller con un pincel en la mano, con un lienzo frente a sus ojos. Estaba delirando en un paroxismo sin fin. No estaba midiendo nada de lo que hacía, de lo que quería, de lo que necesitaba. Estaba a la deriva, un barco perdido en el _significado _de sus propios ojos. Perdido, pero lleno de amor.

Perdido, pero con la súplica intacta de ser de ellas, de las dos.

Cuando eso jamás podía ni debía ocurrir, porque si así era, las perdería.

A ambas.

Y no quería eso; quería que el triángulo viviera para siempre, brillara para siempre, latiera para siempre, como un corazón partido en tres. Quería latir junto a ellas, latir y perderse en la _eterna_ última vez concretada sobre sus ojos.

Ya no sería, ante la imagen de su pasado y su presente personificada en esas dos mujeres de ojos espejados, capaz de medirse. Acababa de perder la poca cordura que conservaba.

Esa imagen era demasiado perfecta para él, la _perfección_ absoluta.

Su perdición y salvación al mismo tiempo.

La perpetua inspiración.

Como un fanático elige su objeto de fanatismo, él las eligió a las dos.

_Y en su fanatismo se cegó para siempre._

La inspiración lo hizo suspirar, lo hizo abrazar a Pan, quien al sentirlo rodearla levantó el rostro hacia él. Bajo la gorra, vio una sonrisa, vio ojos transparentes. Era perfecto. Y lo abrazó también, porque quería ser parte de ellos, porque aun cuando sabía que no tenía idea de dónde se estaba metiendo, el magnetismo que Trunks y Marron tenían para ella era demasiado poderoso, invencible, como si fuera el enemigo más sanguinario al que se hubiera enfrentado. Pan se hundió entre ambos, y Trunks y Marron se observaron el uno al otro cuando sus manos, ambas acariciando el cabello negro, se toparon la una con la otra. Una sensación retorcida los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Marron vio en Trunks algo que jamás había visto fuera del lecho de la desesperación: los ojos estaban eyectados de pasión, de desesperación, así como durante el sexo, así como cuando él apretaba los dientes y respiraba entre ellos, agitado, ido, rebalsado por el placer. Sensualidad pura, cruda, asfixiante.

Los sollozos de Pan la devolvieron a lo que quedaba de la realidad.

—Linda, ¿quieres que vayamos a mi departamento?

La muchacha, sin soltarlos, asintió.

Marron volvió a mirar a Trunks, sonrió ante la imagen que se dibujaba ante ella, distorsionada por completo. Creía ver lo que sucedía: Trunks estaba feliz por ella, por él, por ellos. Trunks estaba feliz por ella y por Pan, y quería apoyarla, y quería hacerla completamente feliz. Trunks blanqueaba, poco a poco, un algo verdadero con ella. La pregunta que brotó de sus labios fue obvia desde el vamos:

—¿Quieres venir también, Trunks?

—Será un gusto.

Pan tembló en brazos de ambos, que la acunaron con dulzura, la imagen cada vez más distorsionada por obra y causa del triángulo en sí mismo y de los sentires que cada punta lanzaba hacia el centro, cada descarga de los cuerpos que brotaba hacia el corazón partido en tres.

—Vamos —se limitó a proferir la rubia.

Pan en medio, caminaron juntos, Trunks de un lado, Marron del otro, sus manos unidas en la espalda de aquella niña a la que querían en su mundo perfecto. Caminaron hacia la salida y luego fuera de Onix. En la vereda, Trunks se separó de ellas para sacar una cápsula y accionarla. El auto negro bien conocido por Marron apareció.

—Suban atrás —dijo él al abrirles la puerta.

Las chicas subieron, y él fue hacia adelante. Una vez los tres en el interior, trabó puertas y abrió su ventanilla. Enderezó el espejo retrovisor y las enfocó. No podía dejar de atisbarlas, de pintar un cuadro nuevo cada vez que sus ojos se dirigían hacia ellas. Era un adicto, un demente.

Las quería.

Les sonrió a través del espejo, arrancando el coche. Pan y Marron lo miraban, tomadas de la mano, sobre el asiento trasero. Un celular, el de él, empezó a sonar. Paró frente a un semáforo, esperó a que éste mostrara su luz roja y atendió.

—Mamá —dijo. Dejó de mirarlas en ese mismo instante—. Sí, sí... Estoy bien, sí. No, no estoy solo. Debo dejarte, estoy manejando.

—Trunks, me dejaste muy preocupada, yo...

Sonrisa forzada regalada a nadie. Trunks fijó sus pupilas en el asfalto negro de la calle.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. —El semáforo se puso en verde—. Debo arrancar, hasta luego.

Ni siquiera esperó respuesta; cortó y lanzó el móvil en el asiento del acompañante, vacío.

Marron, sin soltar a Pan, viviendo la situación con una naturalidad que en ella resultaba reveladora, se atrevió a indagar:

—¿Algún problema?

Trunks prendió un cigarrillo no sin antes abrir por completo su ventanilla. Respondió con idéntica naturalidad:

—No exactamente. Lo que pasa es que prácticamente me escapé de la cena laboral que tuve antes de ir a Onix. Mamá odia que haga cosas así.

En la cabeza de Pan, una bomba estalló. Los recuerdos se dibujaron sobre su alma, sobre la suya y la de nadie más.

* * *

><p>—<em>El viernes es primavera. ¿Harás algo? Quizá salgas con ese hombre, no lo sé, pero...<em>

—_Él tiene una cena, ya me dijo que no podrá verme._

* * *

><p>Movió, lenta y tétricamente, sus ojos hacia Marron. No se movió nada de ella, sólo su pecho al respirar, sólo sus orbes nocturnos. Marron era feliz, lo era allí, con su amiga y, sobre todo, con el hombre al cual amaba.<p>

Trunks era ese hombre.

La muchachita quiso abrir la puerta y escapar, quiso borrarse de esa historia y desaparecer para siempre de las vidas de esas dos personas de un mundo ajeno que no le correspondía en absoluto.

Pero no podía...

«Quiero estar con ellos».

Devolvió los ojos al espejo. Trunks la miraba con insistencia, la misma, la de siempre.

«Quiero estar con él...».

Y miró su mano, que sujetaba la mano de Marron.

«Y quiero estar con ella».

Porque los quería. Amaba a Trunks, lo amaba infantilmente, obstinada y perdida en su amor infantil, idealista, irreal, un amor que no era amor, que era ternura digna de la pureza de su corazón. Soñaba, cual niña, con cumplir lo que le había asegurado a Isabelle apostada frente a su tumba. Déjame estar con él, Isabelle. Déjame. Quiero darle calor a quien más frío tiene, al Trunks muerto frente a tu ataúd. Quiero darle calor.

Pero Marron... Pero el llanto de ella en el velatorio...

El aire la abandonó. Comenzó a toser, y Trunks arrojó el cigarro a la mitad por la ventana.

—Disculpa —dijo apenado.

No era por eso.

«¡NO ES POR ESO!».

Quería a Marron, porque ella era su espejo. Marron era la única que, últimamente, parecía entenderla. Sentía por ella una empatía que sabía mutua, que ni con Bra había experimentado en tal magnitud. La quería, y quería atraerla, a ella y a Trunks, a ese mundo donde era la eterna niña Pan sin preocupaciones ni exposiciones al dolor. Quería arrastrarlos a su zona de confort, hundirse en el triángulo, sostener el nexo que juntos habían formado al abrazarse en la pista de baile. Quería retirarlos de ese mundo adulto que Marron le había descripto una vez...

_... Sufrimos por amor porque buscamos ese amor idealista, no el verdadero. Buscamos algo que no tenemos en nuestro interior, porque no somos seres puros; la vida, las personas, el entorno nos mancha y nos arrebata toda posibilidad de pulcritud. Estamos manchados por la demencia que tanta mentira provoca. Todos estamos dementes; ninguna persona puede jactarse de ser completamente normal. No puedo tener un amor idealista con ese hombre porque ni él ni yo estamos capacitados para llevar adelante una relación así._

Y todo, para Pan, cobraba, así, sentido.

«¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?».

Porque era una niña, una niña sin capacidad para comprender las profundas palabras de Marron y las enigmáticas y sofocantes miradas de Trunks. No entendía dónde se estaba metiendo, justo como Trunks se lo había vaticinado: saldrás herida, muy herida. Y yo también.

Tragó saliva, miró a Trunks, no dejó de mirarlo ni un segundo.

«Estoy aquí porque no sé a dónde ir».

Porque estaba enloqueciendo por causa de esos ojos y todo lo que parecían decirle. Tantas palabras, tantos colores, tantos mensajes en código. No lo entendía, y la desesperaba. Y lo miraba y lo veía frente al ataúd.

«Estoy aquí porque estoy perdida».

Porque necesitaba contagiarse del calor abrasador de ellos.

«Estoy aquí porque tengo miedo».

Porque no quería huir hacia el gris. ¿Acaso se podía huir a la raíz misma de la muerte del mundo? ¿Acaso había salvación en huir hacia la propia muerte del alma?

«Estoy aquí porque sólo aquí, ante él, ante ella, siento que todo lo que tiene _significado _para mí es real».

Porque ellos no la juzgaban por su amor a las batallas. La entendían como si sus latidos y los de ellos estuvieran sincronizados. Marron tenía su propio amor hacia algo a lo cual ataba un _significado_. Trunks, quizá, también.

¿A qué amaba Trunks? No lo sabía, ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Sólo sabía una cosa, una, no dos, no tres:

«Estoy aquí porque aquí soy libre».

Semáforo rojo. Trunks las observó a ambas, que lo miraban sin perderle detalle, mudas, sordas, resplandecientes.

«Estoy aquí porque es aquí donde el _significado _existe».

No en el gris.

Sí bajo el velo rojo que protegía el triángulo.

Dejó caer la frente en el hombro de Marron. Al fin había dejado de mirar a Trunks. Sintió cómo la rubia se aferraba a ella mientras luchaba contra la irregularidad de su respiración.

—No estés mal —le susurró Marron con su angelical voz—, no sé qué te sucede, pero no estés mal. Yo estoy aquí, Pan.

Yo estoy aquí.

Abrió los ojos, miró su mano aún sujetada de la de Marron.

«Estoy aquí porque soy una imbécil».

Porque ella no tenía nada que ver con ellos y el mundo que creaban al estar juntos.

Pero quería tener que ver.

Pero quería poder.

«No quiero irme».

No quería.

«No quiero irme».

Realmente no quería.

«Porque fuera de este auto ya nada tiene _significado _para mí...».

Porque el mundo era gris.

Porque lo único rojo era el triángulo.

Y Trunks y Marron.

Y, aunque ni lo sospechara, ella.

_Porque necesitas identificarte con algo._

_Porque necesitas justificar tus sentimientos._

_Porque necesitas a ese hombre sobre tu cuerpo._

_Por eso estás aquí, Pan._

_Porque quieres dejar tu zona de confort._

_Quieres despojarte de tu pureza._

_Quieres, como ella, como él, dejarte ser._

_Y mancharte._

_Y salvarte en la cuna misma de tu perdición._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XVIII<strong>_

_Hola a todos, gracias si llegaron hasta acá. Disculpen la extensión del capítulo y la tardanza. Fueron días complicados. _

_Hace unos días, The Cure llegó a Argentina. The Cure, grupo que escucho desde los 12 años. Los fui a ver, por supuesto, y lloré como una loca. Fui muy feliz ahí, cantando junto a ellos, junto a Robert, todas las canciones. _

_Me sentí demasiado feliz porque The Cure es una banda a la cual yo le ato un significado inmenso e imposible de explicar. LOS AMO. _

_=)_

_Sonó mucho, muchísimo al escribir este capítulo. Ayudó a visualizar escenas, a encontrar el punto de oscuridad y melancolía más exacta posible. Las canciones del soundtrack (?) del fic ya no me venían ayudando, por lo cual tuve que agregar canciones nuevas, muchas de las cuales fueron de The Cure y grupos relacionados. _

_Y en mi locura, vino __**Dev**__ (holaaaaaa n.n) con la canción que Robert Smith y el grupo cantó junto a Korn, una combinación de Make me bad y la inmortal In between days ESPECTACULAR, y sonó TANTO mientras escribía este capítulo que tenía que mencionarla. La combinación, siento, le va como anillo al dedo a Tri. Así que gracias a ella por las canciones que me pasó. ='D_

_Y a todos los que siempre me regalan un tema, para este o para otros fics. Hay dos cosas en el mundo que AMO, una es la literatura y otra es la música, especialmente el rock, aunque escucho de todo. Me re emociono cuando me recomiendan una canción, muchas gracias a todos los que lo han hecho alguna vez. Me han llegado temas de lo más variados, desde Demi Lovato hasta The Who (?), un abanico muy, muy amplio. Especialmente a __**JazminM**__, que creo que es la que más me ha recomendado. =) _

_n.n_

_Otro tema que me gustaría mencionar es Bachelorette de Bjork. Sonó intensamente, sobre todo en la primera escena, de la cual me gustaría hablar un momento:_

_Pido disculpas si hiero alguna sensibilidad al tocar un tema tan delicado. Fui suave, o por lo menos eso quise, porque no me interesaba describir la situación sino describir el sentir de Trunks ante un instante tan horrible, quizá el más horrible de su vida (en este fic). La advertencia que dejé justo antes del principio del prólogo sigue vigente: sobre los temas delicados intentaré ser lo más delicada y respetuosa posible. Pero creo que valía la pena mencionar el momento. _

_Eso. _

_Ahora saben por qué el fic se llama así (?) entre otras cosas. _

_Estuve muy bloqueada los últimos días. Anduve un poco triste he de admitir, aunque ahora estoy un poco mejor. Nada preocupante, pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestros problemas y esos momentos en los cuales nos duelen un poquito más. _

_Pido disculpas porque de nuevo no contesté todos los comentarios, sólo contesté una parte. Agradezco con el alma sus lecturas, sus consejos, sus observaciones y sus teorías. __**GRACIAS**__. Voy a nombrarlas a todas para redimirme de no haber contestado todo. __**Apple Ninde, DbzFan-ns, Vane-.-16, tomoecita, Lamu Yatsura, ToraMaro, Lixy-chan, Vegetable Lov3r, JazminM, **_lavikicarbonee_**, Steel Mermaid, lupi, Mya, flor dbz y NebilimK.**__ ¡GRACIAS! Y a __**Nadeshico**__ que empezó el fic hace un par de días, mil gracias. Y a los lectores que sólo leen, que supongo deben andar ahí, __**MUCHAS GRACIAS**__. Espero les guste. =) _

_Recomiendo, si el personaje de Isabelle les llama la atención, leer el review que Lamu Yatsura dejó en el capítulo anterior. Fue enriquecedor para mí como autora, las palabras que dedicó a Isabelle fueron clavos puestos en el lugar justo. Amé el análisis que hizo de ella. Gracias, linda. =) ¡Me dejaste sin aliento!_

_En la escena del abrazo hacia el final, las dos canciones en las que estaba pensando eran Maybe someday de The Cure y Kiss from a rose de Seal, cuyo videoclip (donde se lo ve a él fotografiando a una mujer) es mi fetiche total cuando escribo Tri. XD _

_Algunas aclaraciones: el libro que Marron leía a sus alumnos era una alusión a Altazor de Vicente Huidobro, el canto que les leía era mi favorito. El cuento que le gustaba a Pan no era otro que mi cuento favorito de Poe, El corazón delator. _

_Cambié la portada (?), puse un ojo de Mirai. XD Sí, es Mirai y el de este fic es una especie de Chibi AU (?!), pero creo que la seriedad que expresa queda bien. Mi Chibi siempre me sale más Mirai que Chibi (?)._

_Perdonen el capítulo más retorcido que escribí en mi vida. Esperé muchísimo tiempo llegar a este momento y la emoción me supera. Estoy feliz de escribir Tri, muy feliz._

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	20. XIX: La musa

_La miran._

_La miran a ella._

_La miran y no soportan hacerlo._

_Y ella, la que ya no es parte de ellos, que se les ha ido del cuerpo, mas no del alma, les devuelve la mirada. Cuando lo hace, los que habían sido uno con su _significado_, los que habían inventado junto a ella al signo perfecto, dan vuelta la cara. No deben, no pueden mirarla._

_Mirarla es recordar._

_Mirarla es dudar._

_Mirarla es añorar, no algo, no a alguien cualquiera; a ella._

_A la que..._

_Él, el único él involucrado, tiembla como una hoja. Ella, una de las dos ella, la que acababa, junto a él, de dar vuelta la cara, frunce el ceño, convencida, antes de proferir unas enigmáticas palabras:_

—_Juro que... —susurra. _

—_¿Qué? —indaga, nervioso, él, un él deshecho por causa de los ojos que, desde el día en que todo terminó, jamás lo miraron otra vez._

_Sus manos, de ellos, de una ella y de él, tomadas como cada día luego de la muerte del triángulo, se aprietan. Aferradas con fuerza y obstinación pese al entorno y al gris, se pegan más y más la una a la otra._

—_Te juro que yo la salvaré —termina esa ella que sí podía mirar al único él._

_Porque salvarla es mi sueño, continúa en su fuero interno; porque por salvarla recuperaré el _significado_ de ella, de ti; recuperaré el _significado_ que yo tenía._

_Recuperaré el _significado_ de nuestro amado, odiado, violado, triángulo._

_Para que volvamos a estar juntos por última vez._

_Aunque sea en sueños..._

_Aunque sea un sólo instante._

_Y cuando la salve, Trunks..._

_Te juro, te juro que..._

—_Seré capaz de volver a mirarla a los ojos._

_Él no responde._

_Nunca responde._

_Ya no tiene la capacidad de responder._

_No sobre ella, ella una, ella otra._

_No sobre el triángulo de la culpa._

_No sobre el dolor perpetuo que, solo, les había causado a ambas._

_..._

_Y la miran de nuevo._

_A ella, la ella separada de ellos._

_Y la recuerdan._

_Y la aman con igual intensidad, igual pese a la naturaleza distinta, igual pese al deseo ausente y presente, eterno._

_Y la aman, sí._

_Siempre la amarán._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XIX<em>

_"La musa"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«¿Y quién puede comprender, exceptuándome a mí, la fealdad de lo que me rodea?».<strong>_

_(_Stendhal_, Rojo y negro)_

* * *

><p>Se repartieron en dos de los tres sofás. Pan y Marron, la anfitriona, ocuparon el más amplio de los muebles de tela anaranjada; Trunks ocupó uno de los dos individuales que estaban al otro lado de la mesa ratona, justo frente a Marron, que se había situado a la derecha. Sobre la mesa, una bandeja tenía tres tazas, una de té, una de café cortado y la última de café negro, que largaban un humo que evidenciaba su calor.<p>

—Espero les guste —susurró, dulce, la rubia.

Trunks y Pan agradecieron al unísono y, sin más, cada uno tomó su taza. La muchachita impresionó al atento Trunks al no ponerle cucharada de azúcar alguna a su café negro.

—¿Realmente no te gusta? —inquirió entre risas.

Pan respiró fuerte contra el calor de su infusión, la taza tapándole la boca.

—Odio el azúcar —largó con tono indescifrable. Por su mal humor, que parecía fingido y no daba evidencia de ser real más que en la mente en la que se había formado, Marron rió enternecida.

—Qué linda —suspiró ésta, acompañando con su delicadeza y feminidad sus suaves risas.

Pan cerró los ojos. Los nervios la subyugaban.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Necesitó preguntárselo de nuevo. Trunks y Marron bebieron sus infusiones sin dejar de mirarse y de charlar. Entre ellos se daba una especie de simbiosis que sólo un idiota, pensaba ella, no notaría. Resultaba tan obvio, ahora, ver qué sucedía entre ellos, que estar allí únicamente significaba ser una intrusa, una usurpadora. ¿Qué hacía allí? Miró a Marron de soslayo. La simbiosis la tenía hechizada, la necesidad de sentirse parte de ellos la enceguecía.

Debía irse.

«Cuando termine el café...». Bebió sorbos largos que la quemaron; lo disimuló con creces. «Cuando termine me voy...».

_No, no lo harás._

«Tengo que irme...», se insistió. Porque Marron y Trunks estaban juntos y no tenían nada que hacer por ella más que ofrecerle una dulce amistad, una honesta por el simple hecho de que ya sabía que ellos la entendían. ¿Sería honesta de su parte? ¿Sería honesta de verdad? Si cuando estaba junto a Trunks su piel estaba erizada, si cuando estaba frente a Trunks le faltaba el aire y en su pecho sangraba un nudo de angustia, miedo e impotencia que era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

Sería honesta con Marron, ya lo era. Pero deseaba a Trunks, pero _amaba_ a Trunks. El error y la hipocresía nacían en los ojos de ella y rebotaban contra los ojos de él. Marron, por su parte, estaba limpia. Ella no tenía culpas dentro del nexo.

Debía olvidarlo y entregarse al triángulo con la honestidad de su alma, sintiendo el rojo como un refugio con la misma naturalidad con la que ellos lo sentían. Debía entregarse al triángulo sin culpas, desprovista de sus deseos adultos, unos que, como niña eterna, no comprendía en lo más mínimo. Debía mantenerse fiel a sí misma y dejar que su sentir emparentado, el del gris y las tuercas, brillara y anulara lo demás. El rechazo debía resplandecer. Debía ser honesta con Trunks así como lo era con Marron.

Sentirlo un par.

No un hombre al cual deseaba sobre ella.

Respirando fuerte...

Apretándola...

Hundiéndose en su interior...

Suspiró. Estuvo al borde de tirar la taza, ya vacía, mas lo evitó con ademanes exagerados. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa al fin. Trunks y Marron hicieron silencio.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —inquirió, de repente, Trunks.

Sin la taza para que censurara su rostro de él, ella se cubrió con las palmas de sus manos. La muchachita no sabía qué decir.

—Estabas llorando en Onix... —insistió él.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Pan cuando sintió un brazo de Marron rodear sus hombros.

—¿Qué pasó, linda? Si necesitas hablar...

Era como si la tentaran a participar en un algo que no tenía ningún sentido, y que sí lo tenía, aunque en exceso. Trunks y Marron, manchados, putrefactos e incalculablemente rojos, en carne viva, la invitaban. Sé uno con nosotros, Pan. Sé uno con nuestras almas. Seamos uno, no tres, no dos. Seamos un solo triángulo de latidos y _significado_. Se le erizó la piel, se le llenó de calor cada rincón del cuerpo. Era su alma clamando por salir, por ir con ellos, por fundirse en ellos. Apretó sus rodillas, entre ellas y con sus manos. Miró a Trunks.

—Siento que nadie me entiende —dijo en un hilo inestable de voz. La angustia se le iba así como el alma misma—. Siento que... que nadie comprende mi manera de ser. Me siento incomprendida por todos.

No mentía. Su familia, Bra, Oob, todos los que la rodeaban en el día a día. Con su abuelo Gokuh era con el único con el que se sentía comprendida, claro que en todo lo relacionado a las batallas, no a lo demás. No relacionado a esa mujer que amenazaba con nacerle del pecho en forma inminente.

Esa mujer no tenía lugar en el mundo. Estaba sola.

Ni siquiera era una con ella misma.

—Porque nadie entiende lo que sientes. —Trunks pronunciaba cada palabra esbozando una sonrisa que nunca, jamás, se iba. Había algo repulsivo, erótico y frío, todo al mismo tiempo, en su tono. La miraba, sí, pero no la miraba. Trunks no la estaba mirando pese a estar haciéndolo.

Veía lo que él quería.

Lo que Pan personificaba para él.

—No, nadie lo entiende —respondió bajando la mirada.

—Yo sí te entiendo, Pan —afirmó, entonces, Marron—. Te entiendo porque siento lo mismo que tú. Siempre me he sentido así, incomprendida.

«Por mis sentimientos violentos, por mis deseos ocultos, por el erotismo de mis relatos, de mis pensamientos. Siempre me he sentido sola, sola en el amor que siento, en la reserva que me impongo, en el gris que no comprendo, con el cual no me identifico».

Allí, para Marron, junto a Trunks y a Pan, todo cobraba un _significado_ distinto. Era el verdadero _significado_: no estaba sola.

Ya no lo estaría.

_Ellos_ latían al ritmo de ella.

Ambas atisbaron a Trunks. Marron miraba enamorada; Pan aterrorizada. Esperaron su respuesta, que era obvia, que todos sabían ya:

—Yo también te entiendo. A ambas.

Pan negó con la cabeza, impetuosa. Era todo culpa del hechizo azul. Trunks la tenía hechizada así como el nexo evidente entre él y la rubia; era un mago perverso que llenaba su alma de calor, que quería absorberla, que quería hacerla parte de él. Claro que no, eso era imposible, se dijo.

—Tú no puedes entenderme, Trunks.

Y lo lanzó. Trunks, el muro cernido frente a sus ojos, se derrumbó. Con tan sencillas aunque poderosas palabras, Pan acababa de darle salida. Las observó ajeno a ambas, triste, gris.

—Pan, no... —Marron no pudo terminar de proferir lo que fuera que hubiera intentado decir. Quedó sin voz ante el momento de tensión que acababa de suscitarse. No quería ver algo así entre su amiga y su amante, no entre Pan y Trunks, no entre las dos personas con las que más feliz e identificada se sentía.

—Déjala, Marron. —Trunks, aún sonriente, aún presente y ausente, se levantó de su asiento luego de terminar su café y fue hacia el sofá donde estaban las mujeres. Se sentó junto a Marron, que al verlo venir le hizo lugar al moverse hacia la joven. Con la rubia en el medio, estuvieron los tres juntos. Trunks se asomó por detrás de Marron y observó a Pan—. Hay mil cosas de mí que no sabes, que nadie sabe, ni siquiera Goten, como para que entiendas la magnitud de lo que digo. No me conoces lo suficiente.

No tienes idea de dónde te estás metiendo.

Pan parpadeó repetidas veces, como si parpadear pudiera darle respuestas que sólo ese hombre podía darle.

—¿Ni siquiera mi tío?

Lo miró mientras Marron y él la miraban a ella. Ven, no dudes; ven y fúndete en nosotros, Pan. La muchacha juraba que ambos le sonreían perversamente, que calentaban el aire que ella respiraba antes de que lo absorbiera, cuando posaban sus ojos sobre ella. Se quedaba sin aire, siempre, sin excusas, cuando ellos la atisbaban así.

Trunks negó.

—No, ni siquiera él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay cosas que ni él ni nadie entendería.

Puñales, Pan sentía puñales clavados en su espalda. Parecían llevar toda la noche allí, únicamente que apenas acababa de percatarse de su existencia. Sintió el dolor de los puñales y detuvo un siseo en su garganta; debía preguntarlo. Y preguntó:

—¿Marron sabe?

La rubia, al oírla, bajó la mirada. Avergonzada, sonrojada, sonriente, destilando una dulzura que nadie más que ella tenía el poder de dominar allí, hizo silencio. Cerró sus ojos, ocultó el celeste que le pertenecía con sus párpados pálidos, y aguardó. Si Trunks lo decía, si Trunks reconocía que ella sí sabía, entonces el puente estaba listo: Trunks la estaba invitando a ser, oficialmente, su par. Así, su sueño sería no un invento, no un anhelo; sería una realidad absoluta.

Trunks amplió su sonrisa. Jamás dejó de mirar a Pan.

—Sí —dijo. Marron abrió sus ojos de par en par y miró su taza de té. Controlándose, no lloró, ni tembló, ni suspiró. No hizo nada más que abrir los ojos tan delicadamente como toda ella era. Trunks no tenía idea de todo lo que se revolucionaba dentro del cuerpo de su musa dorada—. Marron sabe muchas cosas de mí.

Implícitamente, él acababa de confirmarle a Pan lo obvio: entre él y la rubia algo ocurría.

Y era algo inmenso.

Pan tragó saliva. Ella sí hizo algo de todo lo que Marron luchó por contener en el mismo segundo: tembló, tembló por un instante. Trunks vio, hacia el fondo de los ojos negros, cómo algo se resquebrajaba. Un vidrio de sentires se había quebrado para siempre. Se sintió terrible por ella, por los besos en la espalda que habían inspirado alas trazadas sobre el aire con genuina inspiración. La deseaba, pero no podía tenerla. Pan estaba prohibida y, así, se lo recordaba a sí mismo.

Así lo dejaba asentado en la intimidad del triángulo.

Y Marron sonreía. Tanto Trunks como Pan lo notaron. Luego, se miraron. Estaba dicho: no podemos, jamás podremos. Mientras este nexo exista, nunca pasaremos esta línea que es Marron para nosotros.

Silencio. Trunks prosiguió luego de carraspear:

—Marron es una de las pocas personas que ha logrado entenderme. Me entiende hasta el punto donde sincerarme con ella es inevitable. Supongo te pasa lo mismo, Pan.

La rubia exhibía mejillas rosadas, hermosas, resplandecientes. Estaba demasiado feliz. Pan se ahogó producto de la angustia, mas no se permitió caer. No debía; había que aceptarlo, nada más. Ella era una más allí, una par más, no una amante más.

No, no una amante más.

—Sí, me pasa lo mismo —afirmó la joven en susurros. Tomó la mano de Marron que más cerca tenía entre las suyas.

—Por eso, porque Marron te entiende y porque Marron me entiende, te aseguro que yo te entiendo, Pan. —Trunks se revolvió en su asiento buscando comodidad. Se sintió tenso por un instante—. Ahora dime, ¿por qué piensas que no te entiendo? Sé honesta, no me enojaré.

La miró a los ojos. Pan tembló, como siempre. Trunks parecía tener la clara intención de sincerarse. ¿Era eso lo que los orbes azules le decían? ¿Acaso era por causa del nexo entablado entre los tres que él estaba realmente dispuesto a ser sincero y decir todo lo que tenía para decir? ¿Qué era tan secreto en Trunks? Pan recordó a Bulma, a Bra, a la inaccesibilidad de Trunks de la que ellas le hablaban. Él es inaccesible, él perdió a Isabelle y, con ella, perdió a la persona con la cual podía mostrarse completo. Desde entonces, está encerrado en sí mismo, solo. Trunks está solo, Pan.

Y quiere, ahora, sincerarse contigo.

Contigo y con Marron.

¿Acaso lo que había sucedido en Onix había determinado algo tan profundo y emotivo? ¿Acaso él acababa de encontrar en ellas una segunda oportunidad? ¿Eran Marron y ella, para él, un verdadero medio de expresión?

¿Él era capaz de derribar el muro que tapaba su alma en pos de darles a ambas aquello que sólo sabía darle a Isabelle?

¿Era capaz de liberar al demonio de sus ojos y explotar delante de las dos?

Pan entendió, entonces, que sí, que los ojos de Trunks le estaban diciendo eso: me sinceraré contigo, te diré _todo_. En este triángulo, los secretos no tienen lugar. Estamos juntos, resguardados, en nuestro propio mundo. Mi mundo es el tuyo, mi mundo es el de Marron. Tu mundo es el de ella y viceversa. Estamos juntos, Pan.

Déjame demostrarte que estoy junto a ustedes. Lo estoy en cuerpo y alma, Pan.

Lo estoy.

Esto, los tres, es algo sincero. Y nos hará felices...

Muy, muy felices.

Siempre y cuando nosotros no...

_Siempre y cuando Pan y tú, Trunks, no sobrepasen una línea, una que tienes tan en claro que lo único que te provoca es tensión. Deseas a Pan, sí, pero no puedes tenerla. Si la tienes, pierdes a Marron. Si la tienes, Pan pierde a Marron. Eso crees, eso es lo que te parece obvio dentro del triángulo, que Marron se irá, porque se sentirá traicionada por los dos, sobre todo por Pan, porque piensas que no eres su demonio. _

_Eso es lo que parece._

_Eso es lo predecible. _

—Yo... —Pan empezó a hablar. Soltó a Marron, mas no se prohibió mirarla. En ella se fijó, todo con tal de no detener por demasiado tiempo sus palabras. Hablar frente a Trunks seguía siendo, para ella, imposible—. Siento que no me entiendes porque no eres como Marron y yo.

—Está bien, ¿y por qué piensas eso?

—Porque..., porque tú... —Se detuvo. Marron no la miraba así como ella lo hacía. Se sintió avergonzada sin motivo aparente, como si supiera, en algún punto de su alma, que estaba arruinando todo. El nexo, el rojo, el triángulo—. Marron y yo no somos como tú, como lo que yo observo de ti. Nosotras tenemos, en nuestras vidas, algo a lo cual le atamos todo nuestro ser; tenemos algo a lo cual amamos más que a cualquier cosa que pueda existir, aquello que nos da _significado_, que vuelve especial eso que nadie más podría entender. Tú... —La convicción en su tono, presente al principio, se iba palabra a palabra. Al llegar a la última sílaba, que hacía referencia a un Trunks que la observaba serio, inmutable, impertérrito, vacuo pese a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su aire se fue, la convicción también. Estaba sola, desnuda, en carne viva, como ellos pero no como ellos—. Tú no tienes eso, Trunks.

Y mentía, lo supo al decir su nombre por última vez. Giró hacia él cinco exactos segundos. Trunks le dedicó los ojos más intensos que había visto en su vida. Lo vio herido, lleno de emociones que un segundo antes ni siquiera asomaban por la escena. Lo vio deshecho, tan desnudo como ella. Marron desapareció por un instante, lo hizo en alma, porque su cuerpo seguía allí, sin vida, entregado a la vista débil de Pan, que miró y no miró a la rubia de nuevo, buscando un refugio que no existía.

—Piensa que yo no tengo eso —razonó Trunks, su voz suave, muy suave, tan suave como una pluma negra, tan suave como la sangre al resbalar por la piel herida. Su voz era una caricia cálida, erótica, sádica en las sombras.

—Yo... Yo, Trunks... —Pan se tambaleó. No logró seguir. No podía, no al saber cuánto mentía en su ignorancia infantil.

Él, como respuesta, sonrió. Levemente, mas lo hizo.

—¿Ves? —dijo—, sabes que no puedes asegurarlo, no sin escucharme antes. Es como la prensa: inventa personas, no busca conocerlas. Las inventa para sus propias satisfacciones. Hay mucho de mí que nadie sabe.

—¿Y por qué nadie lo sabe? —preguntó, impetuosa, la muchacha.

—Es largo de explicar. Por lo pronto, empezaré con esto: todos, al verme, no sólo tú sino cualquier persona que me _conozca_, piensan que yo soy un empresario, un sujeto adinerado, _afortunado_, entregado a su trabajo, sin pasiones, sin emociones. Es eso lo que ven todos en mí, a Trunks Brief, el de las revistas, el de las reuniones. Y está bien que ese sea yo, se dicen, porque es eso lo que _debo_ ser, lo que estaba escrito para mí antes de que tuviera uso de razón. Este era, _es_, mi destino, y yo no lo elegí. Por eso, por esa impresión que me duele tanto dar, con la cual no me identifico en lo más mínimo, es que soy capaz de decirte esto: hay mucho de mí que no sabes, y quizá no quieras saberlo, no lo sé. Si quieres saberlo, puedo decírtelo. Quiero ser sincero con ustedes, porque sé que me entenderían, que nadie más que ustedes dos lograría entenderme. —Su voz, de repente, se quebró. Se recompuso después de una corta pausa—. En cambio, si no quieres saberlo, haré silencio. No te obligaré a escuchar algo si ese algo no te merece interés.

Pan enmudeció. Las palabras fueron, para ella, simplemente devastadoras. Fueron, una vez más, dagas, poderosas dagas cargadas del más letal veneno, la melancolía que sume para siempre en el gris a quienes no logran avanzar a través de éste. Entendió cuánta razón tenía cuando terminó su intervención, supo que él tenía toda la razón de su parte, y que ella era una niña, una atrevida, una bomba que no merecía estallar dentro del triángulo, sino fuera, lo más lejos posible de éste, de ellos, de los pares en la desesperación. Recordó a Bulma, a la Bulma que tan amablemente le había explicado qué era lo que sucedía con Trunks. Ya no tiene con quién conectarse, le había dicho; no hay una persona a la que pueda permitirle acceder a lo inaccesible. Trunks ya no tiene a Isabelle.

Supo que debía decir algo, lo que fuera. Supo que debía responderle con toda honestidad. ¿De dónde sacar fuerzas para hacerlo? ¡No podía! Se atragantó con la culpa, que le cortó el aire y la hizo estallar en carraspeos. No podía.

Mientras tanto, en esos eternos segundos de silencio, Trunks y Marron se observaron. Estaban desnudos, solos. Estaban a miles de kilómetros, entregados al cuerpo del otro, al alma del otro. Trunks quería que ella lo tapara con sus alas, que con sus labios besara sus párpados. Un beso, dos, tres...; quería que besaran sus párpados, ahora. La pulsión lo invadió sin filtro, fue tan impetuosa al llegarle que necesitó levantarse y caminar por la sala. Moría por un cigarrillo.

—¿Me permites fumar en el balcón, Marron?

La rubia, deshecha por haber visto tanta tristeza plasmada en el azul de su demonio, asintió. Trunks desapareció tras la puerta de vidrio y sólo dejó a la vista su silueta, insinuada detrás de la tela de la cortina interior. Solas, Marron volteó hacia Pan y le sonrió.

—Escúchalo —susurró—. Trunks es como nosotras, Pan.

«Escúchalo: permíteme ser feliz, Pan, feliz junto a ti, feliz junto a él».

La joven volvió a enmudecer. La culpabilidad no le cabía en el pecho.

—Yo no quise juzgarlo... —farfulló—, no quise, te lo juro... Es que yo, ¡no sé! No quise, juro que no quise, que sé que estoy mintiendo. No sé por qué lo sé, simplemente lo sé, nada más. Marron... —Se abrazaron—. Perdóname. No quiero arruinar esto.

«Porque afuera ya nada tiene sentido».

Porque afuera del triángulo aguardaba el gris.

—Quiero estar con ustedes. —La sinceridad brutal de Pan las hizo temblar coordinadamente. Fueron parte del mismo movimiento, de los mismos latidos, por unos maravillosos segundos.

—Entonces escúchalo, te juro que Trunks es como nosotras. Yo lo sé, lo sé perfectamente bien.

Y qué claro quedaba todo, con las resplandecientes palabras de la rubia, de repente. Estaban juntos, Trunks con Marron y Marron con Trunks; estaban juntos y su nexo era el más poderoso del triángulo. Pan sólo era, hasta el momento, el punto más alejado, el que Trunks y Marron observaban, añoraban, desde su línea, detrás de sus manchas, desde el polo desde el cual atisbaban al mundo. Qué lejana parecía Pan y qué cercana deseaban sentirla. Abrazarse, entregarse. Desnudarse.

—Perdón —murmuró la muchacha.

—No, no pidas perdón. Aún estás a tiempo.

—No pidas perdón, Pan.

Trunks, con el cigarrillo casi consumido en su mano izquierda, se asomó por la puerta del balcón. Ambas voltearon hacia él sin deshacer el emotivo abrazo que las tenía atadas. Al verlas tan juntas, difuminadas la una en la otra, él sonrió. Eran perfectas, eran la absoluta perfección. Qué tentación de dibujarlas, de pintarlas, de hacerle el amor a su arte al plasmarlas a ellas. Qué tentación de desnudarlas, de voltearlas, de pedirles que se quedaran muy, muy quietas. No se muevan ni un ápice, no se muevan, por favor. Y pintarlas, pintarlas con la música más sugestiva de fondo. Alas sobre sus espaldas, sangre en sus manos. Sus ángeles, sus musas, una blanca, una dorada. Sus musas manchadas por la crudeza de sus sentimientos.

Qué tentación de hacerles el amor.

Ellas se sonrojaron. Trunks las estaba desnudando y lo sintieron perfectamente. Trunks no miraba la realidad; miraba lo que latía en su corazón: la desnudez absoluta de sus musas, arrodilladas sobre un lecho de fuego azul, con sus manos extendidas al cielo. Con sus alas flotando tras sus espaldas. Él rió y rompió, a propósito, la tensión erótica que los domó a los tres por retorcido segundo.

—Pan, ¿quieres...?

Ella tragó saliva y, convencida, asintió.

—Quiero escucharte.

«Porque quiero estar con ustedes».

Nada más le importaba: finalmente se había, así como ellos, enceguecido en su desesperada necesidad de sentirse acompañada, atada en cuerpo y alma a dos almas tan rojas como la que ella sentía, quería, tener. Como la que ella imploraba tener con tal de ser merecedora de ella, de él, de los dos que la invitaban a su mundo, que la instaban a ser una con ellos, no tres, no dos.

Uno, un ser.

Trunks apagó el cigarrillo, lanzó la colilla fuera del balcón y entró. Caminó por la sala y se detuvo frente al cuadro del torso desnudo. Lo observó tan sonriente como siempre que se acercaba a éste, tan admirado como cada vez. Ese torso lo volvía loco, lo inspiraba, lo llenaba de amor, de la clase de amor en la que él creía; crudeza, asfixia, desviación. Besos, mil besos sobre sus párpados, hasta que se animara a pedir más, hasta que las lágrimas necesitaran salir en lo insoportable de su goce atípico.

Sin alejar los zafiros del cuadro, empezó:

—No soy capaz de mostrar lo que siento —dijo. No dejaba de sonreírle honestamente al cuadro, no lo hacía ni por un segundo. Ellas, de la mano, acomodadas en el sofá, lo atisbaban con emoción, con expectación, con la más verdadera alegría—, eso me duele mucho.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? —preguntó, sin aire, Marron.

Trunks rió un momento.

—Porque me da mucha vergüenza.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué puede avergonzarte tanto? —preguntó, ahora, Pan, con sus emociones tan a flor de piel como quienes la acompañaban en ese momento.

—Sentir algo que nadie más siente, que nadie, jamás, sería capaz de entender. Y me avergüenza tanto que, desde siempre, he preferido mantenerlo lo más guardado posible en mi interior. No lo hago a propósito, quizá sí cuando era pequeño, pero ahora lo hago porque ya no sé cómo deshacerlo.

—Tu mamá me lo dijo una vez.

Trunks volteó hacia Pan al escucharla. La honestidad era tan grande, la confianza tan perpetua, que la muchachita no pudo negarse a decírselo. Tenía que hacerlo, era menester para que el triángulo se tiñera más y más de rojo, se alejara más y más del gris.

—¿Mi madre?

—Sí, Trunks. —Pan se rascó la nuca un segundo. Pese a todo, continuaba muy nerviosa—. Tu mamá, hace poco, me comentó algo de lo que dices. —Se sonrojó—. ¿Te molesta que...?

—Dilo, está bien. —Trunks caminó hacia ellas y le sonrió a la joven. Pan y Marron le hicieron un lugar entre ellas para que se sentara en el mismo sofá. Él lo hizo sin dudarlo. Al tenerlo entre las dos, el calor los rodeó. Tanto Pan como Marron tuvieron el deseo de abrazarlo, de apretarlo con fuerzas ordinarias y extraordinarias, mas se contuvieron. Aún no era momento—. Dilo —repitió—, no me molesta. Además, nada de lo que digamos saldrá de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Ni Bra, ni Goten, ni nadie lo sabrá. Será _nuestro_ secreto. —Miró a una, luego a otra. Tres sonrisas sellaron el pacto.

Más decidida, Pan prosiguió:

—Bulma me dijo que tú eres como tu papá, que heredaste lo peor de él. Dijo que tienes algo en tu interior a lo cual no permites ningún acceso, que ella nunca logró mirar más allá de la reserva que impones y que nadie puede traspasar. No fueron esas sus palabras, fue algo más o menos así lo que dijo, en esencia era eso lo que intentaba decir, creo. —Rió, presa de los nervios que no dejaban de incrementarse—. Dijo que, a diferencia de Vegeta, tú no has permitido que nadie vea más allá. Dijo que eres inaccesible para todos los que te rodean,

Tanto la rubia como la morena esperaron la respuesta de Trunks. Él clavó los zafiros en el piso y suspiró, su cabeza gacha, sus párpados levemente caídos.

¿Qué estaría sucediendo en su interior? ¿Qué bramidos se escucharían en su mente, en su alma, en su corazón?

—Me impresiona que lo note tan bien. Mamá tiene razón.

Ninguna de ellas se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Trunks parecía necesitar tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para proferir cada frase. Se notaba a la legua cuánto le costaba hablar de ese tema, que para él quedaba claro era de los más delicados que pudiera tocar.

—Soy inaccesible, sí. Y nunca en mi vida lo había notado, no hasta que conocí a Isabelle.

Y la fotógrafa apareció. Era obvio que en algún momento lo haría. Ahora, ellas sabían que Trunks terminaría de ponerse serio. Trunks terminaría de desnudarse. Si hablaba de Isabelle, no era en vano.

El nexo entre los tres era real.

—Cuando conocí a Isa, ella me lo hizo entender. Tienes un muro frente a tus ojos y no dejas que nadie vea más allá; ella solía decirme esa clase de cosas. Y lo analicé y entendí que era verdad. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? Por la vergüenza, por ser no quiero, sino quien debo.

—¿Quien debes? —murmuró Pan.

—Quien debo: Trunks Brief, el empresario, el tipo detrás del escritorio. Yo no llevo esta vida porque quiero; lo hago porque debo, porque mi abuelo dedicó su vida a la Corporación y debo mantenerla en pie en su honor. —Frunció el ceño más de lo normal. La frustración se hizo una con el calor de su cuerpo y le llegó a quienes lo acompañaban—. De niño tenía sueños. Quizá eran tontos, pero eran sueños que me motivaban enormemente. Pero no había tiempo: ya todos sabían, por lo bien que me iba en la escuela y la inteligencia que todos siempre han visto en mí, que algún día yo trabajaría en la empresa, que la llevaría más alto de lo que jamás ha estado.

Pan recordó, al escucharlo, el programa _Secretos Públicos_. Trunks tenía inmensa importancia en el destino reciente de la empresa, había hecho negocios que la habían reafirmado e incluso expandido. Trunks era un gran empresario.

... Pero _odiaba_ serlo. Al entenderlo, supo que sus palabras, las que había dicho hacía minutos enteros, sobre que él no era como ellas, no dejaban de mutar en más y más mentiras. Eran las palabras más horribles que había dicho en su vida.

—Me preparé con enorme frialdad para ese día. Terminé con uno de los mejores promedios la primaria, la secundaria, la universidad; hice todo lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras, mi sueño estaba escondido en lo más recóndito de mi ser, frágil, tembloroso, incapaz de luchar. Mi sueño se quedó allí, bien adentro de mí, y nunca fui capaz, luego de aprender a reprimirlo, de sacarlo, de mostrarlo, de decirlo. No soy capaz, no me sale. Me cuesta demasiado hablar de esto. —Al terminar, respiró entrecortadamente. Estaba agitado—. Me lo guardé tanto que no sé qué palabras usar. Cuando Isabelle tuvo que sacarme esas fotos para _Z News_, yo la miré muy confundido, no sabía qué tenía que hacer. —Se detuvo de nuevo. Necesitaba más aire, todo el aire que pudiera encerrar en sus pulmones—. Ella, de repente, me lo dijo: «quiero saber qué hay más allá de tus ojos». Creo que tardé años en entender esa pregunta, en aprender a responderla. Me dijo, mientras miraba su cámara, que le dijera todo lo que quisiera, que le explicara todo lo que era, que me sincerara lo más posible. Me dijo que le gritara. Le grité: me avergüenza que me mires. Ella empezó a buscarle el porqué a cada cosa que decía. Me preguntó por qué me avergonzaba tanto de mis sentimientos, por qué me reprimía, por qué no dejaba que la pared que estaba delante de mí no se derrumbara.

—Algo parecido a lo que dijo tu mamá —acotó Pan.

Él la atisbó un instante.

—Sí.

Al siguiente, retornó al estudio detallado del piso que le permitía hablar de temas que tanto costaba pronunciar.

—¿Qué le respondiste? —inquirió Marron.

—Le dije que debía ser fuerte. Mi padre me enseñó a ser fuerte, y siempre me he mostrado lo más fuerte posible para que él... —La voz tembló una vez más, la boca permaneció abierta. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y se tapó el rostro. Pan y Marron palidecieron. ¿Estaba...?—. Yo sólo quería que él y mamá estuvieran orgullosos de mí. —Prorrumpió en algo que parecían risas. Pero no; eran sollozos—. Por eso me mostraba fuerte, para que estuvieran orgullosos, no sólo papá... Yo quería, sobre todo, que mamá estuviera orgullosa de mí. Mi sueño podía esperar, podía quedarse en mi interior siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Así que hice lo que debía hacer, lo hice en memoria de mi abuelo y por deseo de mi madre, por deseo mío de verla orgullosa: manejar la empresa, matar a mis sueños, enaltecer los sueños de ellos y borrar del mapa y para siempre a los míos.

Se destapó el rostro y mostró las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, que hacían equilibrio sobre sus párpados, sin caer. Era un llanto tosco, masculino, más crudo de lo que él alguna vez le había mostrado a Pan y a Marron. La última, si bien lo había visto llorar, nunca lo había hecho con esas palabras de fondo. Lo que él decía era demasiado doloroso de escuchar.

Con su rostro completamente inclinado hacia abajo, sin limpiar ni una lágrima, continuó:

—Yo admiro a mamá, la admiro muchísimo. Pero no sé, nunca he podido ser sincero con ella. Quizá sí lo he sido un poco más con papá, más luego de la muerte de Isabelle, cuando empecé a entrenar diariamente con él. Con mamá no puedo. Es como si le tuviera rencor por algo y por ese rencor no fuera capaz de...

—Es como el rencor que yo siento por mis padres. —La voz entrecortada por la emoción de Pan paralizó los corazones de sus compañeros. Ambos la miraron; eran un espejo de sus sentimientos—. Siempre me he sentido desconectada de ellos, porque papá tiene todo el talento que a mí me hubiera gustado tener para las artes marciales. Papá es el más fuerte de todos, es el que tiene el potencial para serlo, pero no siente lo que yo siento por la lucha.

—No le ata el _significado_ que tú le atas —completó Marron, asomada detrás de la cabeza gacha de Trunks, que continuaba observando el suelo.

Pan sintió cómo la invadía una emoción extrema, tan grande que terminó por ahorcarla. Apretó los puños; era demasiado para ella.

—¡Exacto! —bramó sonriente. Ella la entendía, él la entendía—. Ni él ni mamá sintieron lo que yo siento, y no sé por qué no puedo perdonarlos por ello.

Marron sollozó.

—Me pasa con mi madre —dijo ella, sonriendo aun cuando eran lágrimas lo que caían por sus ojos—. Mi madre es tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan inteligente; ella tiene tanto carácter, y me ha protegido tanto, demasiado, durante toda mi vida. No le perdono su perfección y el control que siempre, quizá sin quererlo realmente, ha intentado ejercer sobre mí: ella me opaca, lo hace en cualquier parte, frente a cualquier persona. No le perdono mantenerme encerrada en sus sombras, no puedo perdonárselo... ¡No puedo! —Se tapó la boca.

Trunks se enderezó en su lugar. Al chocar su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, observó a la rubia, quien le devolvió la mirada. Sintió que él, ahora, la quería más, muchísimo más que antes. Y no se equivocaba; Trunks moría, frente a ellas, del más obsesivo amor.

Las amaba.

A las dos.

Volteó hacia Pan. La muchachita se había tapado la boca de igual manera, las lágrimas también resbalándole por el rostro.

—No puedo perdonarle a papá que no ame lo que yo amo con mi misma intensidad —dijo.

—Yo no puedo perdonarle a mamá que, en su afán de protegerme, nunca se haya detenido a pensar en cómo soy, en qué siento. Mamá no me conoce, nunca me ha conocido, nunca ha intentado conocerme —continuó la rubia.

—Y Yo no le perdono a mi madre que haya digitado así mi vida. Y no me perdono a mí mismo no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por mi sueño.

—¿Tu sueño, Trunks?

No había vuelta atrás: los tres lloraban de la misma forma: llenos de culpa.

Era el llanto más perfecto que habían ejecutado en sus vidas. Era perfecto, las lágrimas, sus ojos brillantes, todo. Todo entre los tres era perfecto. Jamás, en ninguna de las tres vidas, olvidarían ese instante lleno, plagado, rebalsado de la más mágica perfección.

_Incluso al final, más allá del final._

_Incluso ella, la ella que ya no es parte de él y la otra ella, lo recordará siempre, cada minuto, cada segundo._

_Hay cosas que, en la vida, es mejor jamás olvidar. _

_Por más que duelan, deben permanecer._

_Si no lo hacen, el _significado_ muere. _

_Si no lo hacen, el gris lo mata._

—Mi sueño, Pan. —Le sonrió.

—¿Cuál era?

Más sonrisa. Trunks era el de las fotos, y lo era no como en los momentos de pasión retorcida: Trunks era transparente conscientemente, feliz de serlo, ante la nobleza y bondad que lo llenaban.

Se sonrojó justo antes de decirlo. Miró para abajo.

—Pintar.

Pan, no sentada sino arrodillada sobre el sofá, llena de energía y sentimientos, no ocultó su sorpresa, que adornó su rostro con una inocencia que él, que Trunks, amó al momento de notarla sobre ella, sobre la musa blanca sin una mancha en su cuerpo, en su alma, en su ser.

Estaba limpia.

Y la amaba.

—¿Pintar? —preguntó la muchachita.

Detrás de Trunks, Marron los observaba con la boca aún tapada. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz. Estaba orgullosa de los dos.

—Pintar —repitió Trunks—. Desde muy pequeño que me gusta dibujar, ¿sabes? Era lo único que hacía en la escuela, que por cierto solía aburrirme muchísimo. Dibujaba, llenaba cada hoja que tenía con dibujos. Dibujaba a mis juguetes, las mascotas de mis abuelos; dibujaba a Gotenks y sus estrafalarios poderes. —Se detuvo un segundo, tentado—. Dibujaba los árboles que veía a través de la ventana del aula. Lo hacía sin darme cuenta, con inocencia, sin saber por qué necesitaba hacerlo todo el tiempo, cada segundo que tuviera en mi poder. Empecé a hacerlo en casa: compré una carpeta y empecé a guardar muchos dibujos ahí, hasta que tuve que comprar otra, y otra... —Se limpió, por fin, las lágrimas. Sonreía, resplandecía. Era un tren directo al infinito que sólo la plenitud del cuerpo, el alma y el corazón saber simbolizar—. Pensaba que era cosa de niño, pero no lo era: al crecer, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Empecé a tomar clases de arte a escondidas de todo el mundo, las pagaba con mi mesada. —Se detuvo de nuevo, sin soportarlo más: largó una carcajada. Era perfecto, todo allí era perfecto—. ¡Mi mesada! —Rió una vez más, y otra, y otra—. Empecé a pintar, no sólo a dibujar, y ya nunca dejé de hacerlo, nunca pude, aún ahora lo sigo haciendo. Es lo que más amo en la vida: pintar paisajes, pintar los más hermosos paisajes que sea capaz de encontrar o bien imaginar.

Sonrisa. No dijo nada más. Lo único que se escuchó, a partir de su silencio, fueron los sollozos de las musas. Pan y Marron lloraban de emoción. Las miró, miró a Pan, miró a Marron. Las amó por llorar por él, por sus sentimientos, y sobre todo por la empatía: ellas lo entendían y él las entendía a ellas.

Ambas lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo. Cada una hundió su rostro en un hombro de él, cada una lo apretó con sus brazos y dejó que su corazón palpitara al ritmo del de él. Trunks, también aferrado a ellas, un brazo en torno a los hombros de Pan, un brazo en torno a la cintura de Marron, vislumbró el techo.

Era perfecto.

Era otro mundo.

Era la _eterna_ última vez.

_Eran rojo ante el gris, un mundo de tres._

_Eran la salvación._

Abrazado por ellas, abrazado a ellas, se sintió cubierto por alas, envuelto en plumas, en pleno vuelo hacia el infinito. La felicidad era tan grande, tan inmaculada, que no la soportaba. Era feliz; luego de muchos años, luego de nunca, era feliz.

—Gracias —susurró.

Sollozaron minutos enteros. Permanecieron en silencio, disfrutándose, disfrutando por primera y no última vez al triángulo en su pico de perfección. Era hermoso sentirse así, acompañados, capaces de admitir cosas que en ninguna otra parte podían admitir. Era maravilloso poder desahogarse, librar a sus espaldas de los más pesados ladrillos. Era hermoso, tan hermoso como cada uno, pese a todo, pese al gris, lo era.

Eran hermosos. Y eran perfectos.

Así, los tres.

—Cuando conocí a Isabelle y ella entendió que le ocultaba algo, me costó muchísimo admitirlo —prosiguió Trunks luego de la prolongada pausa—. Un día, el día en el cual me di cuenta de cuánto la amaba, se lo dije. Le mostré mis cuadros, incluso le obsequié uno. Ella sonreía, estaba demasiado feliz. Me decía que le encantaban, que eran cuadros geniales, que le parecía muy talentoso.

—¿Eres talentoso, Trunks? —preguntó Pan separándose, así como Marron, un poco de él. Dejaron de abrazarse, pero se tomaron de las manos los unos a los otros. Sonreían, los tres.

—No lo sé —admitió él. Aun cuando la sinceridad era extrema, seguía mostrándose avergonzado muy en el fondo de sus ojos—. Sólo Isabelle y Susu han visto mis cuadros. Nadie más.

—¿Nadie? —inquirió Marron, su voz denotando cuán apenada se sentía por lo que él decía.

—No, nadie. Goten, mis padres, mi hermana...; nadie.

—Porque te da vergüenza —razonó Pan.

—Mucha vergüenza. Siento que ellos podrían pensar que es estúpido. Y no quiero que piensen eso. Prefiero que piensen que soy bueno en lo que hago, en mi trabajo. Que piensen lo que deben, que soy un hombre responsable, trabajador y maduro. No quiero que sepan nada más que eso.

«No quiero que sepan cuán estúpido soy».

_Cuán estúpido te sientes en un mundo donde las emociones ya no tienen ningún _significado_ más que el de la locura, el de la mentira, el de los inútiles que aún intentan creer._

—¿Y por qué Isabelle sí? —Marron disimuló perfectamente el ápice de rencor que le brotó del alma al formular aquella pregunta.

Trunks se puso serio. Si bien la sonrisa lo abandonó, seguía luciendo tranquilo, en paz.

—Porque ella... —Él hizo viajar a sus ojos por el cuarto. Buscó un punto, el punto más lejano, y allí se quedó—. Isabelle fue la primera en querer ver más allá, fue la primera en desear saber qué más había en mi interior. No se quedó con lo que le mostré; quiso más, mucho más. Y le di _todo_: le mostré todos mis cuadros, le dije cosas que jamás me atrevería a volver a pronunciar. Me sinceré tanto, tanto, que quizá fue una sinceridad innecesaria, exagerada. Se me fue la mano; le hice saber demasiadas cosas de mí. Isabelle sabía más de mí que yo. Y Susu... —Hizo una pausa. Los tres se reacomodaron, estaban sumamente pegados, eran parte del mismo calor. Armonía pura ante el gris—. Susu y ella eran mitades de lo mismo, eran demasiado unidas. Isabelle la hizo parte de nosotros, o ellas me hicieron parte de lo que eran; es difícil decirlo. Éramos demasiado unidos, tanto que cuando Susu pintaba a Isa, nadie sentía vergüenza; tanto que cuando Isa me fotografiaba, tampoco la sentíamos. Era con Susu, ni siquiera con Goten, con quien más honestos éramos Isa y yo. Susu sabe cosas que nadie más sabe, conoce la única cosa en el mundo que, ahora, no sería capaz de decirles.

Ambas mujeres parpadearon. ¿A qué se refería?

_A la pulsión._

_Al amor prohibido._

_A la enfermedad._

Los ojos lucieron caídos de nuevo, los zafiros menguaron su brillo. Trunks sintió la pulsión arrebatarle el aire. Cuatro manos sobre sus párpados, cuatro manos, las de ellas. Y sus labios, besándolo.

Y sus ojos, llorando por el placer de ser poseídos, amados, violados.

—Disculpen, me voy a fumar de nuevo.

Se levantó con toda la calma que fue capaz de domar y desapareció al dirigirse al balcón. Marron y Pan no fueron capaces de decir ni una palabra.

—¿Hago más café? —preguntó la rubia.

—Te ayudo —respondió la morena.

Sin más, tomaron las tazas vacías y se fueron a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Terminó el primer cigarro, se deshizo de la colilla y, dos minutos después, prendió otro. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle producto del tabaco, el café y el alcohol, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Había llegado a donde debía. Le había costado cuatro años, mas allí estaba: con sus musas, envuelto por el mismo velo que las envolvía a ellas. Eran lo mismo, y eran perfectos. Luego de caminar tan perdido durante tantos años, sumido en la más cruel oscuridad, finalmente había llegado, estaba ahí, con ellas y con nadie más.<p>

Las amaba.

Amaba a Marron, la amaba con desesperación, una idéntica a la que juntos sentían en sus más vehementes escenas de sexo. Su amor por Pan era distinto: amaba su pureza, su blancura, su inocencia. Amaba a Pan porque llenaba a la oscuridad que compartía con Marron de una maravillosa luz. Juntos constituían el más perfecto equilibrio. Armonía, eso era: el triángulo era perfecto, lo eran sus ángulos, lo eran las medidas de cada lado. Era perfecto, no tenía ni una maldita fisura, ni un maldito punto gris.

No pensaba en nada, sólo en quedarse acurrucado dentro de las alas. Quería que ellas lo protegieran así como Isabelle lo hacía. Quería darles todo, incluso lo más frágil y vulnerable de su alma, y que ellas lo protegieran entre algodones. Así era con Isabelle: ella lo protegía, ella calentaba entre sus manos, entre sus dedos, entre sus labios, lo más frágil que tenía, el punto más íntimo de él, la totalidad absoluta de su ser. Quería lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo.

Las quería sobre él, tapándolo con sus alas.

Quería volar al horizonte y alcanzar al cielo que era un infierno de la mano de las dos.

Dejó que el cigarro se consumiera hasta la mitad en su boca. Después, lo tomó entre sus dedos. Aspiró. Quería estar con ellas. Largó el humo. Quería ser uno con ellas. Terminó el cigarro y lo lanzó al aire.

Quería hacer el amor con ellas.

Se sonrojó al pensarlo, se arrepintió un segundo después. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué distorsionar algo tan genuino y sincero con un acto tan perverso y retorcido? ¿Por qué desear algo así? ¿Por qué?

_Porque quieres hacerle el amor a Isabelle de nuevo, Trunks._

_Es eso lo que quieres. ¿O no? No quieres hacerles el amor para eso, no... Pensándolo bien, quieres que ellas te hagan el amor a ti._

_Justo como Isabelle lo hacía._

_De la forma en que ella te lo hacía._

_¿Recuerdas?_

_Tú te tumbabas en la cama, Isabelle se sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre ti._

_Ella te preguntaba: ¿quieres?_

_Tú respondías: sí, hazlo._

_Eso quieres, que Pan y Marron, que la musa blanca y la musa dorada, te lo pregunten al unísono._

_¿Quieres?_

_¿Quieres, Trunks?_

_Y tú dirás: sí, quiero, quiero que me lo hagan._

_Háganme el amor._

_Háganme llorar de amor._

_Y así te sentirás como cuando estabas con Isabelle: vulnerable, entregado a las manos, a los dedos, a los labios de ellas, de las musas. Quieres, en lo más perverso de tus instintos, que ellas te posean._

_Quieres darles todo de ti._

_Y cuando el sueño ocurra entre la lluvia y la verdad, en el preludio del llanto y el abrazo final, y cuando abras los ojos en medio del escenario y la sangre de tus sentimientos te recorra la piel, la verás a ella._

_La verás con una cámara._

_Te verás desnudo junto a los ángeles._

_Y te encantará._

_Posarás para Isabelle al final, posarás y te sentirás pleno._

_Te sentirás perfecto._

_Porque todo lo que te pasa, cada sentir, cada latido, cada lágrima, es por ese y no otro motivo._

_Quieres ser perfecto, Trunks._

_Quieres que tus musas aclamen tu arte._

_Quieres que Isabelle aclame tu arte._

_Quieres que todos, los que están del otro lado incluso, aclamen tu arte._

_Quieres que te aclamen._

_Y ser de todos, de todos a la vez._

_Mírenme, eso pides._

_Mírenme a mí._

_No a él._

_No a ellos._

_A mí._

—¿Trunks?

Marron estaba asomada por la puerta. El viento le movía los cabellos dorados, las luces que venían de la ciudad en plena madrugada la embellecían. Al verla, él le sonrió. El lapso de locura quedó, al fin, de lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mostrándose calmo, sin ni un atisbo de nervios. Estaba sumamente relajado.

Por lo menos así lucía.

—Hice más café, ¿quieres? Hace un poco de frío, ¿por qué no pasas?

Él, como respuesta, suspiró.

—Voy en un minuto.

—De acuerdo.

Marron se alejó, y él, antes de entrar, dedicó una última mirada al cielo.

_¿Lo entiendes, Trunks?_

_Isabelle te distorsionó la realidad._

_Isabelle, montada en la enfermedad de su amor irracional por tus ojos, te distorsionó todo._

_Ya no encuentras formas dulces en el amor; encuentras formas tan retorcidas como las que ella trazó sobre tus pupilas._

_Por eso tus pensamientos se desvían._

_Porque estás loco._

_Porque la pulsión es tan grande que no te deja vivir en paz._

_Y tu locura traspasa la de ellas, la de las musas._

_Y tu locura, tu versión distorsionada del amor, es tu más mortal enfermedad._

_Así como lo era en Isabelle. _

Suspiró por última vez antes de volver a la sala. Una vez allí, vio cómo Pan y Marron lo aguardaban en los mismos lugares de antes, tres nuevas tazas sobre la mesa. Sonrió sin remedio. Todo lo que había estallado en lo más abstracto de su mente durante su corta estancia en el balcón se esfumó. Sólo las vio a ellas, sólo las sintió a ellas. Sólo veía, tocaba, besaba, la perfección del triángulo.

Tomaron las infusiones en silencio. A la mitad de su taza de café, Trunks rompió el silencio:

—Disculpen que me fui así, tan abruptamente.

—No pasa nada, Trunks. —A su lado, Marron le sonrió dulcemente, tranquilizándolo.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió una Pan que seguía mostrándose apenada y temblorosa. Las emociones de esa noche hacía ya buen rato que la habían superado. Se sentía más allá del bien y del mal.

Trunks se alegró al oírlas.

—Sí... Sólo que, a veces, es muy difícil recordar esos años. —Terminó su café y se acomodó en el sofá—. Recordar a Isa es muy raro, siempre lo es. Duele.

Marron apoyó su taza sobre la mesa, tan vacía como la de Trunks, y se inclinó hacia él.

—Si no quieres hablar de eso...

—No, no es eso; sí quiero hablar. El problema es que me cuesta, nada más.

Qué distinto era ese Trunks al del principio, al de esa misma noche en horas anteriores. Ese Trunks tan cercano a las cuatro de la madrugada, con ojeras, despeinado, con la ropa impregnada de olor a cigarrillo, era, pese al cansancio y la melancolía, el más transparente que Marron había visto alguna vez, incluso más transparente que ese Trunks que había llegado a su casa aquella vez luego de la batalla entre él y Pan, lleno de heridas, con la ropa ensangrentada, empapado, pálido, perdido en un llanto interminable. Había algo distinto en él: Trunks estaba desnudo, y no lo estaba a través de la desesperación; estaba desnudo porque su alma se había desnudado, su alma había decidido mostrarse entera, sin tapujos. Sus ojos azules, ahora y más que nunca, eran el poema más dulce que había leído.

—Siempre me guardo todo, y mientras me guardo todo, asumo responsabilidades, muchas más de las que debo. A veces, todo me rebalsa y siento que enloquezco. Todo cuanto me rodea me desespera. —La voz de Trunks traslucía en dilemas inexplicables, era una línea llena de contradicciones, era un esbozo de convicción, una lágrima resbalando por un rostro. La voz de Trunks era tan frágil como él mismo lo era al recibir los labios de Isabelle de aquella forma atípica—. Estoy cansado. Hace cuatro años que estoy agotado. Todo me aburre..., todo menos ustedes, todo menos esto. —Se detuvo. Miró sus rodillas, carraspeó, se frotó sus ojos con los bordes de sus manos—. Durante estos cuatro años sólo he buscado una cosa: volver a sentirme tan vivo como cuando estaba con Isabelle. Extraño eso: sentirme vivo, demasiado vivo, tan vivo al punto de rozar a la muerte con los dedos.

Marron respiró fuerte mientras Pan se tapaba la boca para expresar su incertidumbre. A la rubia, las afirmaciones de Trunks le parecieron fascinantes por el inmenso _significado_ que destilaron; a la morena le parecieron excesivas. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo, al escucharlo.

* * *

><p>—<em>Es mi culpa por dejarte meter en un lugar que no conoces, Pan. <em>

* * *

><p>Sus palabras en Onix la interceptaron. ¿A eso se refería? ¿Acaso se refería al mismo mundo que Marron le había descripto? ¿Ese mundo adulto, oscuro, crudo? ¿Era eso? Recordó su zona de confort. Quería volver <em>allí<em>.

Pero ese _allí_ era gris.

Y no quería al gris, no ahora, no luego de verle a Trunks los mismos ojos que tenía en las fotos de Isabelle, sólo que mirándola a ella, a ella y a Marron, con la misma intensidad. Quería esos ojos, quería rozar el alma de Trunks, quería consolar al hombre petrificado frente al ataúd de ahí en más, para siempre. Quería cuidarlo, salvarlo, hacerlo feliz.

Si debía renunciar al deseo de la mujer que se escondía en el interior de la niña para lograrlo, entonces lo haría. Sí, lo haría, renunciaría.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que.

_Pero luego del cuadro, ya no podrás hacerlo. Necesitarás retractarte, necesitarás que la mujer te posea y ya no te deje volver. ¿O no serás capaz? _

_¿Acaso crees que ella te permitirá detenerla?_

_Esa mujer te matará, Pan. Morirás en sus manos y ella, la mujer manchada, la adulta, florecerá._

_Nada podrás hacer para evitarlo._

_¿O tu cariño por Marron pesará más?_

—No te gusta lo que escuchas, ¿verdad?

Trunks lucía apacible a su lado. La miraba y le sonreía dulcemente, como siempre había sido, aunque lleno de emociones que iban, como flechas, en dirección a ella.

—Eh, yo...

Trunks tomó su mano, lo hizo con una delicadeza que la sedujo por completo al sentirla. Se sonrojó profusamente e intentó balbucear algo, mas fue imposible.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos fuera del auto? Me refiero a aquella vez que nos fotografiaron. —La muchacha asintió a las palabras de Trunks—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hacia el final?

Ella pensó detenidamente. Mucho se habían dicho ese día. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? No necesitó, de un segundo al otro, pensarlo más; la respuesta era evidente.

—Que no intente crecer de golpe; que disfrute, que disfrute sobre todo de entrenar.

Quien asintió ahora fue él.

—¿Sabes por qué te dije eso?

—No...

—Porque yo era como tú, era exactamente igual a ti. —Trunks miró a Marron un momento y, sin soltar a Pan no por un minuto, le devolvió los ojos a la muchachita—. Estaba tan frustrado como tú, me dolía todo lo que tú mencionaste aquel día: que nadie sienta la misma pasión, que nadie quiera compartirla, que nadie entienda tu afán de ser más y más fuerte. Me recuerdas mucho a mí, Pan.

La muchachita se emocionó sobremanera.

—¿A ti? ¿En serio?

La empatía, justo como aquel día, los envolvió.

—Sí. Me recuerdas a cuánto me dolía mi vergüenza. Quería gritarlo: no quiero manejar la empresa; quiero pintar y perderme en ello, dedicarle mi vida a ello, es eso lo único que me importa, ¡¿por qué no lo entienden?! Quería gritarle eso a mi madre, estaba desesperado, subyugado, por esa necesidad. Pero no podía. Estaba solo con mis cuadros, no podía decírselo a nadie porque, para mí, lo que hacía era una reverenda estupidez. Sentía vergüenza porque pensaba que pintar y querer ser un «artista», palabra que me parece inmensa y que no siento merecer por mi cobardía, era una tontería que haría reír a todos a carcajadas. Yo no era ni soy como mi madre: ella está llena de vida y cumplió cada sueño que tuvo. Mi madre siempre fue valiente, decidida, y dedicó su vida a lo que más ama: la tecnología. Yo admiro eso, créeme, así como imagino tú debes admirar a tu abuelo. —Trunks sonrió más al ver cómo la joven, sonrojada y enternecida por la mención de Gokuh, asentía con movimientos aniñados. Era un ángel, era excesivamente dulce a sus ojos—. También admiraba a mi abuelo. Era a quien más admiraba, a quien aún hoy sigo admirando, porque apostó su vida a cambio de sus sueños. No fue como mi madre, que si bien tuvo la convicción también tuvo las facilidades de una familia adinerada; mi abuelo era un hombre sencillo de familia sencilla, un soñador, un loco brillante. Él estudió durante años, se esforzó, se equivocó; mi abuelo falló mil veces pero nunca se rindió. Inventó las cápsulas después de años de investigaciones, inventó aquello con lo cual soñó toda la vida. —Trunks perdió la sonrisa; la emoción lo superó—. Yo no pude hacer eso... No pude porque fui cobarde. Me encerré en aquello que amaba pero que rechazaba por considerarlo una tontería, no luché ni un minuto, y así sigo, sin levantar un dedo para cambiar mi vida, Yo me fui por el camino fácil en vez de dejarlo todo en pos de cumplir mis objetivos. Me faltó valentía... No sé por qué, pero me faltó. Se supone que soy el hijo de un príncipe saiyan, y la valentía debería ser parte de mi ADN; no lo es.

Gesticuló una sonrisa amarga y se hundió en el asiento. Observó el techo una vez más: qué placer liberar todas esas palabras, qué placer sincerarse. Qué dolor admitir lo que ni en su fuero interno admitía: era un cobarde, el más cobarde de todos.

_Y, así como Isabelle solía decirte, lo eres por ti mismo, no por alguien más._

_Eres cobarde porque eres cobarde, no por culpa de alguien más._

_Ni siquiera por culpa de aquel que te opaca, que __todos__ miran antes que a ti._

_Crees que él, que te salvó, que fue el héroe que tú debías ser, tiene la culpa._

_Y no la tiene._

_Y lo sabes._

_La culpa es de otros. La distorsión de tu alma, de tu esencia, fue culpa de demasiada gente._

_Y de ninguna._

_La culpa, ni más ni menos, es tuya, es mía, es de todos._

_La culpa es del dios, no del hombre._

—¿Por qué te desmereces así? —Marron lo tomó del brazo y le dedicó una mirada tan desesperada como la que juntos, en la cama, adquirían. La rubia no podía tolerar que él dijera eso, que él desmereciera a toda la belleza, no física, sí emocional, que poseía. Él, para ella, era perfecto. Lo era porque era su imperfección la cual lo volvía perfecto.

Trunks no era aquel a quien él mismo estaba describiendo. Eso sentía Marron.

No podía ser él.

No había manera.

Trunks miró sus manos, una aún sujetando a Pan, la otra sujetando la mano de Marron que estaba sobre su brazo. Qué ideal, aunque prohibido, le parecía todo.

La excusa le brotó por la garganta de la misma forma en que siempre le brotaba en su mente:

—Siempre he sentido que viví la vida equivocada —farfulló con ojos cerrados, hundido en el asiento, con el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que nunca—. Digo, yo tendría que haber sido _otra_ persona, eso se suponía. Pero _alguien_ cambió todo.

Marron parpadeó sin comprender. Pan fue más veloz:

—¿Te refieres al otro Trunks, el que vino del futuro durante la batalla con Cell?

—Sí.

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del ambiente, el cual aprovecharon para respirar. Había algo tenso de fondo, un algo suave, sensual, que empapaba cada frase casi accidentalmente. Nadie, sin embargo, se hacía cargo de aquello. La densidad flotaba, flotaba y acariciaba sus cuerpos. Algo hacía arder sus ojos, los de los tres.

Él prosiguió:

—Ese otro Trunks... —Suspiró. Las risas de Isabelle provocaron irregularidad en su voz, latidos y respiración. La escuchaba, cada segundo un poco más cerca, más fuerte, más rápido—. Él sufrió tanto, la pasó tan mal... Creció sin amigos, sin padre, sin familia. Creció solo y rodeado de una desgracia. Y era un héroe, y sacrificó todo por mí, por un futuro mejor no para él, sino para mí. Y yo he sido tan cobarde... —Al admitirlo el alivio penetró su corazón. Las risas menguaron poco a poco—. He sido tan cobarde, tan indigno de todo lo que hizo... Y él me supera en todo, todo el tiempo...

_Porque la inspiración estuvo de su lado, no del tuyo._

_Porque la inspiración nació en todos por él, no por ti._

_La verdadera musa no eres tú._

_Y lo sabes._

_Y te duele._

_Y la culpa no es tuya; es de la falta de inspiración._

_La culpa es mía, Trunks. _

_Es mía, es de ellos._

_La culpa es de todos y de nadie._

Marron, por algún motivo, sintió una emoción violenta brotarle del pecho. Apretó el brazo de Trunks, lo apretó tanto que él siseó de dolor, ¡él! Trunks, el saiyan, el tan poderoso guerrero.

—¿Marron...?

—Eres muy severo contigo, Trunks. Eres demasiado severo. —Le sonrió aun cuando sus ojos expresaban pura desesperación—. Eres una gran persona, eres dulce, eres bueno, eres excesivamente noble y te haces cargo de demasiadas cosas. Tú mismo lo has dicho esta noche, asumes demasiadas responsabilidades. Él era como tú, ¿entiendes? Tú no eres distinto a él, eres lo que él hubiera sido de haber crecido en una realidad más justa, rodeado de paz, no de destrucción. No quieras ser un hombre que, por más héroe que haya sido para todos nosotros, nuestra familia, nunca pudo elegir. Él no eligió lo que los... androides... le hicieron. —Se detuvo. Respiró fuerte. Acababa de tocar un tema que le era, desde siempre, por demás sensible. Contuvo con convicción sus lágrimas—. Él no eligió; tú elegiste, y no eres cobarde por haber tomado decisiones erradas. No es culpa de tu cobardía; es culpa de tu nobleza, del amor que sientes por tu abuelo, y el amor nunca tiene la culpa de nada, así que no tienes responsabilidad directa en todo lo que te ha sucedido.

Al terminar, la rubia lloraba mares. Trunks soltó a Pan y, con ambas manos, hundió a Marron en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa, linda?

—No es fácil crecer sabiendo todo lo que sabemos; ya hemos hablado de eso. Y no fue fácil, para mí, crecer sabiendo que mi madre mató a mi padre en otra realidad.

Trunks cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza.

—Saqué un tema que no tenía que sacar.

Marron se separó de él y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Jamás le he dicho esto a nadie —admitió alternando sus miradas entre Trunks y Pan—, no pasa nada. —Sonrió—. Cuando se trata de esa otra realidad, todo se vuelve triste...

Pan, que no se atrevía a emitir sonido desde hacía minutos enteros, superada por todo lo que ellos decían y por la emoción que transmitían al proferir cada palabra, carraspeó. Rascó su nuca, ajena, y buscó las palabras. Harta por no encontrarlas, simplemente abrió la boca:

—A mí siempre me da mucha pena pensar que mis padres nunca se conocieron, que yo nunca nací, que mi abuelo murió tan joven... Es muy doloroso pensarlo.

—Lo es —afirmó Trunks. Volvió a tomarlas de la mano—, Pero no me malinterpreten: a veces odio a ese otro Trunks, a veces siento que me _robó_ algo. Es difícil de explicar, pero me pasa... Al minuto, entiendo que él no tuvo la culpa de nada. Hizo algo valeroso, es verdad. Tienen razón en todo. —Agachó la cabeza—. Me hubiera gustado tener su valentía, eso es todo...

«Y su carisma».

Rió.

«Y su pureza».

Rió un poco más.

«Me hubiera gustado ser tan inocente como él lo era respecto de todo lo que le sucedió en la vida».

Porque él no era inocente. Y quería serlo. Y quería.

—La tienes, Trunks. —Pan lo sorprendió al decir aquello—. Marron tiene razón: tienes cosas que él, según nos han contado toda nuestra vida, tenía. Tienes algo de él, y él seguramente estaría muy feliz, muy orgulloso, de ti. —Rió. Ser seria por demasiado tiempo no se le daba bien. Sin darse cuenta, Pan empezaba a relajarse, a verse más y más cerca de los pares en la desesperación—. Tú también eres un héroe, siempre te preocupas por las personas, como cuando me buscaste aquel día que nos fotografiaron: te preocupaste por mí porque eres noble, no por interesado o por obligación. No hay actos egoístas en ti.

Cuánto, sin saberlo, mentía Pan. Trunks necesitó apretar su mano en gesto de agradecimiento.

—No es tan así.

—Sí lo es —insistió Marron.

_No, no lo es. Tú tienes razón, Trunks._

_Pero quizá no fue tu culpa._

_Fue culpa de Isabelle, de su amor loco, de tu entrega desmedida. Fue culpa de la asfixia que uno le ejerció al otro. _

_En eso, sólo en eso, _quizá_ sí eres una víctima. _

—No... —Trunks las soltó suavemente, sin aspavientos—. Quizá sí fui como él en algún momento, pero me apagué. El gris me apagó. Cuando hice lo que debía, maté lo poco de él que quedaba en mí. Cuando conocí a Isa, sin embargo... —Frunció el ceño; lucía pensativo. Era como si estuviera entendiendo algo, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de algo en ese preciso momento—. Cuando conocí a Isa —retomó—, algo en mí revivió, o nació. No lo sé. —Negó al aire, se negó a sí mismo. Pan y Marron escuchaban atentamente, respetando cada pausa que él ejercía sobre su discurso—. Cuando conocí a Isa, ella me permitió ser, en nuestro mundo, no quien era, sino quien quería ser. Al estar con ella, pude ser el Trunks que me hubiera gustado ser desde siempre: una persona libre, sin culpas, sin pensamientos, lleno de sensaciones.

Marron permaneció callada. No sabía qué decir. Deseaba que él experimentara lo mismo con ella, que ella pudiera serle el mismo tipo de consuelo a él. Y lo representaba, simplemente no lo sabía, ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Trunks veía en ella lo que ella quería que viera, sin un fallo.

Sólo había uno: Pan era parte de la ecuación.

—¿Su mundo?

Pan, en cambio, entregada a la ignorancia de su falta de experiencia, a los conocimientos que aún eran recientes, dejó que su boca desprendiera esa pregunta. En su inocencia, preguntar eso era menester. Quería saber más, ya negada a ser amante y determinada a ser una par de Trunks, así como Marron lo era. Quería saber más porque él, desde siempre y sobre todo en ese momento, la intrigaba. Sus ojos eran un enigma incomprensible y ella quería, realmente, ver todo lo que pudiera.

Porque lo amaba.

Pero se negaba a pensar en ello.

Trunks sonrió enternecido, Pan le hacía nacer toda la ternura que era capaz de experimentar. Asintió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Marron escuchaba, nada más.

—Isa y yo teníamos un mundo propio, vivíamos en ese mundo, eso nos gustaba pensar —contó sin dejar de sonreír ni por un segundo—. No salíamos mucho de nuestra casa, esa que estaba en las afueras. Siempre estábamos juntos, todo el tiempo, cada minuto. Siempre compartíamos lo que nos gustaba: ella me sacaba fotos, yo pintaba, aunque me limitaba a paisajes inventados o a cosas más abstractas; no la pintaba a ella. No me creía bueno en figura humana (sigo sin creerme bueno) y, admito, temía que no me saliera bien. Ella, que era un poco cruel a veces, podía burlarse; yo no tenía ganas de que lo hiciera.

Marron se emocionó, se emocionó muchísimo. Ella quería formar el mismo mundo junto a su demonio, el mismo, sin una fisura más que el cambio de los instrumentos de expresión. Quería escribir y que él la mirara, que él pintara a su lado. Quería esa armonía en su vida, siempre, para siempre. Quería que Trunks se entregara, que fuera su musa, que la mirara e inspirara todo lo posible, lo imposible, lo existente e inexistente. Quería que su corazón latiera al ritmo de Trunks.

Lo amaba, y su amor era más puro de lo que pensaba.

Era opuesto al amor que él podía, hasta el momento, sentir.

Por cualquiera de las dos.

—Tu mamá... —Pan se rascó una vez más y contando la cabeza, estaba tan nerviosa que llegaba al punto de no estarlo, Estaba relajada: ya era parte de ellos, era uno con el triángulo. Estaba totalmente hundida en ellos, y ellos en ella—, tu mamá me dijo que te gustaba mucho que ella te fotografiara. No me dijo mucho más al respecto, pero ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que en un especial de la tele sobre Isabelle, Susu, tu amiga, dijo que tú la inspirabas y ella te inspiraba a ti, pero que no podía hablar de eso. Ahora entiendo que hablaba de tus pinturas. —Al terminar sonrió.

Trunks emitió una sonora carcajada al escuchar a la muchacha,

—¡¿Susu dijo eso?! ¡Es una perra! —Puras carcajadas salieron de su boca—. La odio... —Carraspeó y, más compuesto, continuó—. Sí, es cierto lo que dices. Isa me inspiraba mucho, sí... Pero creo que yo fui más su «musa» que ella de mí. Es raro, creo que yo me sinceré con ella más de lo que ella se sinceró conmigo. A lo mejor fue por eso...

«Sí, fue por eso».

_Porque tu amor no era tan grande, tan retorcido, tan enfermo, como el de ella._

_Lo fue al final._

_Cuando te viste solo frente a la veintena y añoraste darle lo mismo que ella tanto te dio a ti._

—Es muy dulce que hayas sido la «musa» de alguien —afirmó, entusiasmada, Pan. Estaba sentada de lado, no muy masculina, con las piernas separadas, un pie sobre la rodilla contraria, que sujetaba con sus manos—. Debe ser lindo, digo, inspirar así a alguien...

—Debió ser hermoso, sí —agregó, también entusiasmada, aunque más sobria que Pan, Marron—. Que te inspire alguien a quien amas y que esta persona se entregue a ti y te permita ser el origen de toda esa inspiración debe ser una de las cosas más maravillosas que pueden pasarle a una persona.

Como ella deseaba que fuera con su demonio, que él la mirara y lo demás dejara de existir.

—No lo sé. —Trunks, serio, las hizo enmudecer al contradecirlas implícitamente, con gestos, con el tono bajo de su voz—. Era _lindo_, sí... Recuerdo que empezó a pedirme fotos cuando empezamos formalmente nuestra relación, unos cinco o seis meses después de conocernos. Cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos, en el último piso de la casa ella instaló un pequeño estudio de fotografía personal. Un día, un sábado por la noche creo, me invitó a acompañarla. Me pidió que posara para ella.

* * *

><p><em>—¡Vamos! ¡Sólo unas fotos, bebé! Quiero probar unas luces, no seas malo.<em>

* * *

><p>—Yo terminé cediendo... ¡Es que me apenaba mucho! Me costaba, pero pasó. Así como cuando hicimos las fotos de <em>Z News<em>, cuando yo empecé a gritarle cosas que me pasaban mientras ella me instaba a decirle todo cuanto me sucedía, fluyó una suerte de simbiosis que nunca podré explicar apropiadamente. Soy vergonzoso, lo soy realmente pese a que no lo era de niño, pese a que las personas puedan pensar lo contrario, más por las fotos que salieron a la luz; ella me quitó toda la vergüenza. Fluía, todo lo que sucedía entre nosotros fluía: la pasión, el amor, las frustraciones, las posturas frente a todo y todos, frente al mundo ajeno y al nuestro. Ella me miraba, me decía «mírame» una y otra vez..., y yo la miraba minutos, horas. La miraba hasta que llegábamos a ese pico de locura maravilloso que es, sin lugar a dudas, lo que extraño de ella por sobre lo demás: olvidábamos todo; sólo existíamos nosotros. Y ella me gritaba cuánto me amaba, y me mostraba sus fotos, y sus ojos brillaban al mirarme en cada una...

Los tres sollozaron. Se abrazaron con una naturalidad que, hasta el quiebre definitivo del triángulo al final de la historia, los acompañaría a todas partes, los envolvería en todo contexto, tanto que, tan sólo en unos meses, sus seres queridos empezarían a sospechar de la actitud de los tres, por alejarse, por sumirse tanto en el triángulo al punto de olvidar por completo el exterior, al punto de descuidar absolutamente todo lo que era parte del gris, Eran uno, no tres, no dos. Eran uno en sí. Y eran felices en el acompañamiento que le significaban al otro.

Esta historia debía continuar.

Y continuaría.

La plenitud, la salvación, estaba a un paso de sus cuerpos, a una brisa de sus almas.

Continuaron charlando. Trunks respondió cada pregunta que ellas le hicieron. ¿Qué te hacía hacer? La miraba, nada más. Las primeras veces me recomendaba que me parara de cierta forma y detalles de ese estilo; luego ya no me lo dijo más. A veces, simplemente me tiraba en el piso y ella me apuntaba. A veces, ella se limitaba a sorprenderme con su cámara. Era insoportable, pero en el fondo me gustaba, me encantaba que lo hiciera, que me mirara, que me pidiera que le devolviera la mirada. Era hipnótico. ¿Te delineaba los ojos como en las fotos de _Z News_? La pregunta de Pan, pronunciada con pena y rubor, con perpetua curiosidad, hizo reír a carcajadas a Trunks. No, o sí; no lo hacía siempre. Había ocasiones en las que tomaba mis pinturas y me manchaba todo el cuerpo con ellas. ¿Con colores? Sí, con colores... Rojo, negro, gris.

Azul, mucho azul.

* * *

><p>—<em>Porque ese es el color definitivo de mi vida, del amor, de la pasión que siento por ti: el color exacto de tus ojos. <em>

* * *

><p>—Había noches en las cuales nos emborrachábamos hasta la médula. Isa tomaba la cámara, ambos nos recostábamos en el suelo y ella me fotografiaba. Nos reíamos sin parar. En otras oportunidades, hacíamos cosas distintas, ella buscó otros sitios para fotografiarme: nos íbamos volando hacia cualquier parte y nos quedábamos horas en algún lugar inhóspito, como esas fotos en una playa desierta que salieron en uno de sus libros.<p>

—Lo tengo —dijo, entusiasmada, Marron—. Tengo todos sus libros, me encantaban sus fotos.

Trunks se sorprendió enormemente de la confesión, aunque la pasó por alto de momento, entregado a sus musas. Marron, sin remordimientos ni contradicciones bramándole en el pecho, tan loca e inspirada como los personajes del relato de su demonio, se puso de pie y fue hacia su biblioteca. De allí tomó tres libros de Isa. Se los dio en mano a Trunks, quien los recibió sonriente. Pan dudó de aquello que la rubia acababa de hacer: ¿era prudente que él mirara esas fotos?

¿Él era capaz de mirarlas?

Sí lo era: Pan lo supo cuando él abrió unos de los tres libros, el mismo que Bra le había prestado aquella vez, y fue directo a la misma foto que Bulma le había dicho le encantaba.

—Aquí estábamos en...

Les habló largo y tendido sobre la foto, sobre qué le pasaba aquel día, sobre qué lo preocupaba y distraía. Trunks recordaba absolutamente todo, recordaba cada _significado_ atado a cada fotografía, a cada mirada suya, a cada mirada de Isabelle por detrás de la cámara. Pasó páginas junto a las musas, que oyeron cada cosa que dijo, cada frase sin terminar. La melancolía adornó sus facciones, la pureza se apoderó por un segundo de sus ojos. Trunks, de repente, empezó a rejuvenecer, a perder toda marca de sufrimiento, a adquirir una piel suave, nueva, inocente. Trunks volvió al punto de partida, se vio tras la línea de la locura, vio a Pan detrás de él y a Marron delante. Los ángeles lo llevaban por la ruta con el objetivo de llegar al cielo de los que sienten. Los ángeles lo cubrían con sus alas y lo abrazaban con sus labios.

Los ángeles besaban su alma.

Los ángeles adquirían el _significado_ definitivo.

—Todo lo que describes es dulce —aseguró Pan, prácticamente indignada, enamorada, entregada por completo al triángulo—, ¿por qué no sabes si era _lindo_ ser su «musa»?

La muchachita tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro. Marron, por su parte, estaba aferrada a su mano. Qué prohibido; qué perfecto era todo para Trunks.

Los ángeles besándole el alma.

_Para perderte para siempre en lo violento de tu perversión._

—Trunks —murmuró la rubia—, te brillan los ojos... Te hace feliz recordarlo, te hace demasiado feliz.

Él miró a una, miró a otra. Rió para sí.

—Falta la parte fea de la historia, que existe, que sucedió. Pero no... —Negó con la cabeza, poniéndole total énfasis a lo que decía—, ahora no quiero hablar de eso. —Extendió sus brazos y las acercó a él, los tres se abrazaron y se mecieron al mismo ritmo, como tres niños, como tres almas llenas de oportunidades, dispuestas a todo, rebosantes de vida—. Gracias a las dos, gracias por no reírse mucho de mí.

Los tres, encerrados en el abrazo, purificados por el mero contacto de sus pieles, por el latir sincronizado de sus corazones, rieron a carcajadas.

—A veces no entiendo lo que dicen —admitió, muerta de risa, Pan.

Estaban como fueran de sí, como en trance, como poseídos por un espíritu sobrecargado de vida.

—Porque eres joven, linda —explicó Marron—. Eres muy pequeña aún, muy blanca en comparación con nosotros.

—Y eso te vuelve más valiosa para nosotros, Pan —agregó Trunks.

La joven, emocionada, se aferró más y más a ellos. No quería dejarlos nunca, no quería deshacer jamás el nexo, no quería perderlos. El gris del exterior, cuando estaba en brazos de Trunks y Marron, desaparecía. Quería que el gris jamás volviera a envolverla; sólo quería estar envuelta por el rojo del triángulo. Y si Trunks y Marron estaban juntos, si su calor compartido era real, entonces no importaba. Se guardaría a la mujer en su interior, la contendría allí para siempre, un para siempre que estaba inevitablemente atado a la existencia del triángulo.

Mientras el rojo existiera, ella guardaría a la mujer en su interior; lo único que quería era ser la eterna niña en brazos de dos personas rojas, de dos personas sensibles, de dos personas que entendían cada espina de angustia clavada en su pecho, angustia por sentirse sola, por pensar que su amor, que su _significado_, era una tontería; angustia por creer, en algún punto de su alma, que estaba totalmente equivocada, y no lo estaba, y jamás lo estaría, no si su corazón latía, no si el _significado_ brillaba.

No estaba equivocada: en ese mundo, junto a ellos dos, nada era un error.

* * *

><p>—<em>No fue un error —dice una ella.<em>

—_No, no lo fue —afirma la otra ella._

—_Pero no puedo mirarte a los ojos. —Una ella llora, llora por no poder girar el rostro, llora por no ser capaz de hundirse en el rojo como antes._

_Y quiere, en el fondo de su alma lo implora._

_Pero no puede, pero no debe._

_La pulsión debe ser contenida._

_Ya no tiene nada que ver con el triángulo._

—_Yo tampoco puedo, y que tú no puedas es mi culpa, es _nuestra_ culpa. —La otra solloza, la otra también se reprime. Pero una convicción brilla, pero el ímpetu la subyuga—. Pero podré, juro que podré._

—_¿Podrás?_

_Ambas se tambalean. Seis años, seis largos años separadas por la vida, por él, por el poder mismo del triángulo que, ahora, se limita a un recuerdo del momento más pleno de las tres vidas involucradas._

_Porque amaron ser parte de lo mismo._

_Porque les duele no poder volver a crear la magia que, alguna vez, les había significado la total salvación._

—_Podré. Yo te salvaré._

—_No puedes, tampoco debes. ¿Lo entiendes? Es tarde. —Se enfada, se contiene—. Ya no puedes, no tienes por qué hacerlo, es inútil, sería en vano._

_Es tarde, es demasiado tarde._

_Porque las cosas sucedieron como debían._

_Porque tú estás con él y yo no._

_Porque yo estoy en un mundo y tú estás en otro._

_Porque yo soy una y tú eres otra. _

—_Ya es tarde._

—_Lo sé. Pero me niego a aceptarlo. Te necesito..._

_Porque eras mi amiga._

_Porque eras mi hermana._

_Porque, con él y contigo, yo estaba completa. Y tú estabas completa._

_Y él estaba completo._

_Y ahora somos tres partes rotas de lo mismo, tres puntas de algo que fue maravilloso._

_De algo que, por nuestros errores, no nos merecíamos, no ahora, no tan muertos como lo estamos ahora._

—_Te extraño._

_Porque no fue nuestra culpa._

_¿O sí lo fue?_

_Sollozan, mas no se abrazan. Sollozan, mas no se miran._

_No pueden._

_No deben._

_Pese a todo, no quieren._

—_Yo a ti..._

_Porque eras mi amiga._

_Porque eras mi hermana._

_Porque ya nada es igual sin ustedes._

_Nada, ni yo, ni tú, ni él._

_Nada es igual._

—_Todo es gris..._

* * *

><p>—Es tarde... —Marron se desperezó suavemente sin soltarse de Trunks y Pan. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared—. Ya son más de las cinco...<p>

Pan abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

—¿Tan tarde? ¡Debo irme a casa! Mis padres pensarán cualquier cosa si despiertan y no estoy. Es que... —Se sonrojó. Qué inmadura era—. Yo no salgo mucho, de hecho casi ni salgo. Esto no es... común en mí.

_Nada, de aquí en más, lo será._

_Y eso te hará muy feliz, Pan._

_Descubrir. Descubrirte. Descubrirlos._

_Hundirte en ellos mientras ellos se hunden en ti._

_Por separado._

_Juntos. _

Pan volvía todo más dulce. Trunks y Marron, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, lo sintió así. Ellos, solos, eran desesperación, oscuridad, perversión, crudeza, demonios perdidos en la necesidad sofocante de dejarse ser. Junto a Pan, eran luz. Tenerla era demasiado hermoso. Tenerla como un elemento más era alcanzar, no rozar, no vislumbrar, la perfección.

Se apretaron por última vez.

—Ya me voy —dijo Pan.

Se soltaron sin avergonzarse ni por un segundo de todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Los tres se pusieron de pie, bostezaron y rieron. Trunks llevó las tazas a la cocina y Marron las lavó rápidamente. Después, de vuelta en la sala, la rubia tomó los libros de Isabelle y los guardó en la biblioteca. Allí, en el lugar donde los había puesto, Trunks descubrió muchos libros de fotografía. A ella realmente le gustaba.

E ignoraba que muy cerca de él, debajo de la cama donde ya se imaginaba poseyendo en cuerpo y alma a la musa dorada, una caja estaba repleta de fotos, de fotos que, como su veintena de ojos imperfectos, eran evidencia de la demencia de un amor imposible.

Cuánto le quedaba aún, al triángulo, por descubrir.

—Estás muy cansada. —Trunks tomó delicadamente la mano de Marron y la apretó un instante—. Recuéstate, yo despido a Pan.

Un silencio le costó la respiración a las musas. Marron, como pudo, sobrepasada por los sentires que la abrumaron al escucharlo, sonrió tímidamente. En su rostro sólo había rubor.

—B-Bueno... —Dicho esto, se acercó a Pan y la abrazó. La rubia no veía, no escuchaba, no se percataba de la tristeza que llenó, luego de las palabras de Trunks, a la muchachita, quien mintió con una sonrisa, quien mintió y se reprimió levantando más de la cuenta su ki. Claro que solamente Trunks se percató de lo último—. Nos vemos, Pan. Gracias por venir, la pasé... muy bien.

Demasiado bien.

_Aun cuando ignoras lo que a tus espaldas se teje._

—Yo también, Marron. —Pan la estrechó como si fuera una copa de cristal, con una delicadeza impensada dado el elevado bramido de su poder saiyan que Trunks, distanciado de ambas, observaba atentamente—. Gracias por todo..., a ambos.

Sonrisa final. El ki menguó, la incertidumbre también. Cuando delante de los ojos se dibuja la verdad, desnuda, pura en su imperfección, lo único que queda es aceptarlo. Y ella, de alguna forma, lo aceptó.

_La niña, no la mujer._

—Te quiero —susurró la joven.

—Yo a ti —contestó la mayor.

* * *

><p>—<em>Y aún te quiero.<em>

—_Yo también._

—_Pese a todo._

—_Pese al gris._

_Pero no hay manera, pero no hay derecho._

_Ya no pueden mirarse a los ojos. _

* * *

><p>Marron los miró por última vez y, feliz, se dirigió a su cuarto. No dudaba, no dudaba de él, no dudaba de ella. Trunks y Pan fueron hacia el balcón, y mientras ella se acomodaba su pañoleta, él prendió un cigarrillo. Uno al lado del otro, de frente ante los edificios de la vereda contraria, se miraron de soslayo. Trunks expulsó el humo de sus pulmones y habló:<p>

—Lo has entendido —dijo.

—Marron y tú... —farfulló ella, manteniéndose, pese a todo, lo más fuerte posible. Su ki, mientras, delataba una vez más sus nervios extremos.

—Sí.

Pan cerró fuertemente sus ojos, como si esa sílaba hubiera sido una cachetada. Después del golpe, la aceptación.

—Son afortunados —afirmó. Hablaba subiendo y bajando el tono, inestable, perdida pero más encaminada que nunca—, son perfectos. Me... me hace muy feliz, por ella, porque Marron lo merece... Y tú también.

Trunks lanzó el cigarro a la mitad por los aires y tomó a Pan de los hombros. La hundió en su pecho.

—Así tenía que ser, lo siento —aseguró serio, inmutable, aunque casi imperceptiblemente afligido. Pan, en su demencia momentánea, no se daba cuenta de nada.

—Está bien... —respondió ella como pudo—. Está bien, Trunks. —Levantó sus manos y, tímida, correspondió el abrazo.

Respiraron fuerte, se apretaron con vehemencia. Esta era la despedida de lo viejo y el recibimiento de lo nuevo. Era el final, era el principio.

—Está bien, sí —admitió él—. Así debe ser.

—Sí...

—Ve, linda. Ve. Es tarde.

Ella, en respuesta, lo apretó aún más.

—Siento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido... Lo siento.

—Ya te lo dije: fue mi culpa, mía, no tuya.

—Pero yo te busqué, te busqué porque necesitaba alejar de mí esta horrible sensación...

—¿Qué sensación, Pan?

—La sensación de albergar en mí algo inexplicable, pero verdadero, un algo que necesitaba salir y que me obligaba a buscarte para hacerlo, para que tú...

Unos labios acariciaron la frente de la muchacha. Trunks la acarició con su boca, a un lado, al otro, hasta que frenó en medio de la piel y la besó. El beso, inocente, simbolizaba la aceptación: Pan está prohibida.

Pan es intocable.

Pan sólo es accesible dentro del triángulo.

Ella subió el rostro, él lo bajó. Se miraron interminables segundos. Respiraban agitados, latían descontrolados, deseaban con irracionalidad. Se deseaban el uno al otro.

Pero no.

No podían.

No debían.

No era el destino.

¿O sí lo era?

Pan tragó saliva y se ruborizó por sentir que ese gesto acababa de arruinar la situación. Trunks ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus nervios. Él miraba el negro, él se perdía en el negro, él la miraba demasiado fijo. Hacia el fondo, en la oscuridad misma del negro de los ojos de la musa blanca, vio la luz, vio el lecho de fuego azul, vio a los ángeles, vio su alma desnuda, la de ella y la de la rubia, la de él.

Se vio a él. Y él era Isabelle.

Vio la perfección.

Sin cerrar los ojos, rozó sus labios con los de ella. Pan se dejó hacer, suplicando no caer, no ceder, no morir. Los ojos azules se agrandaron, se agrandaron hasta cubrirla a ella, hasta cubrir al mundo. Eran el mundo en sí mismo. Eran el mundo.

El momento se cortó. Trunks, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si la magia no hubiera fluido, la soltó.

—Volvamos a empezar —pidió él—. Olvidemos lo otro. Ya es tarde, Pan. Lo siento.

Ella volvió a tragar saliva. Por los nervios empezó a reír.

—Sí, volvamos a empezar.

Empecemos de nuevo, para que esta vez la mujer no esté presente. En esta segunda oportunidad, quiero estar sola, yo, la niña, la Pan con la que te identificas, la que miras para mirarte a ti mismo.

La que sí, como Marron, es un espejo.

Empecemos de nuevo, Trunks. Juro ser más fuerte esta vez.

Y no ceder.

Porque Marron, Marron y su amor genuino por ti, no lleno de deseos infantiles, sí lleno del amor en el que tú crees, no lo merece.

Por Marron, sí. Por Marron volvamos a empezar, y mantengámonos juntos por causa del triángulo, no por causa de nuestros instintos. Permanezcamos juntos como tres que son uno, no como dos que son dos.

—Me voy.

—De acuerdo.

Se tomaron de la mano por última vez, cuando ella empezó a levitar. Despacio, muy despacio, se fue, se soltó. Al verla perderse en el horizonte, él liberó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Estaba vacío, vacío de ella, vacío de deseo.

Ahora, sólo le quedaba la rubia.

Ahora, sólo le quedaba quien debía ser su mujer, quien quería que fuera su mujer.

Su musa dorada.

Marron, no Pan.

La permitida, no la prohibida.

La dorada por las manchas, no la blanca de la pureza.

Sin más, fue hacia el cuarto.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en su casa, ya eran las seis de la mañana. El amanecer empezaba a insinuarse lentamente en el cielo. Traspasó el silencio con un sigilo extremo, pero no pudo evitar que Oob, acostado en el sofá de la sala, la sintiera.<p>

—Hola, Pan.

Ella frenó, se paralizó cual estatua.

—O-Oob...

Se miraron en silencio. Él, de pronto, luego del amor de verla una vez más, de encontrarla tan bella y perfecta en la oscuridad, frunció el ceño.

—Te ves rara.

Esa no era Pan; era alguien más.

Esa no era Pan; era algo superior.

—No me pasa nada —aseguró ella en susurros desafinados. Sonreía—. No te preocupes. Y... —Caminó hacia él, se mantuvo detrás del respaldo del sofá por el cual él se asomaba. Carraspeó tapándose la boca para no hacer ruido de más y lo miró a los ojos.

No era lo mismo.

Ni con él ni con nadie.

No era Marron.

No era Trunks.

Todo, ahora, allí, era gris.

—Mañana, cuando me levante, ¿podríamos hablar? —inquirió ella. Estaba emocionada, aunque convencida.

Estaba lista.

Él, incapaz de interpretar tanta transparencia en la mirada de la chica a la cual amaba con pasión, asintió. Temblaba, temblaba tanto como ella lo hacía.

—Gracias. —Pan se alejó de él.

—Que descanses —susurró él antes de que ella se marchara. Como respuesta, ella, a los pies de la escalera, volteó y le sonrió.

Estaba totalmente lista.

Subió a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y se entregó al techo. Suspiró. Se tapó la boca y se contuvo. No llorarás, imbécil, ¡no llorarás! No tienes por qué. Las cosas se dieron como debían, las cosas han sido como se supone que debían ser. No hay ni un error en su rechazo, ni uno. Él está con ella, ella lo ama a él. Tú sólo eres su par, la par de los dos.

Eres el espejo de pureza que ambos necesitan para equilibrarse.

Eres un punto rojo en la marea gris, no una tuerca, no una resignada.

Eres una con ellos.

Y ellos, juntos, son la perfección.

Pero lloró. No la niña ilusionada, sí la mujer devastada, hambrienta, desatada.

Quería a Trunks.

Y Trunks estaba prohibido. Lo estaba para siempre. Eso, por lo menos, parecía.

* * *

><p>Desnudos, él recostado por completo sobre ella, quien mantenía sus piernas pegadas, aún no dispuesta a empezar, se miraron fijamente. Marron notó un brillo tan peculiar, tan magnífico en sus ojos, que como respuesta lo único que necesitó hacer fue sonreír.<p>

Él correspondió aquella sonrisa de idéntica forma.

—¿Estás feliz? —preguntó Trunks.

—Sí.

—¿Muy feliz?

—Muy, muy feliz...

Trunks acarició su rostro.

—Yo también lo estoy.

Amagaron una y otra vez con besarse, agitados, aunque contenidos. Jugaron a esquivarse, mas no pudieron hacerlo por demasiado tiempo: se besaron con la misma pasión de siempre, con una pasión que creció, así como el fuego de sus cuerpos, segundo a segundo. Ella separó las piernas lentamente, él se colocó entre éstas con el mismo talento de siempre. Sensualidad pura, sensualidad excesiva: eso era Trunks para ella.

Perfección, perfección alcanzada por medio de la imperfección.

Se hicieron uno, bailaron con salvajismo sobre la cama, gritaron más de lo que se suponía que debían hacerlo en un departamento tan pequeño. Él la sentó, luego la levantó. Él la penetró contra la pared, desde la que Marron pudo vislumbrar el espejo de su cuarto. Lo vio, lo vio y se vio a ella misma: estaban desnudos, se movían al ritmo del calor amatorio, las caderas de él hacia adelante, hacia atrás, hacia adelante, cada vez más lento, cada vez con más énfasis, con más ímpetu. Ella vio todo, vio la espalda de su demonio, vio las alas detrás de sus cuerpos. Se aferró a la nuca de Trunks y miró, miró el espejo, miró la espalda del hombre mientras sus labios lo besaban en los párpados. La cabeza de Trunks se movía de un lado al otro, buscando su boca, buscando más y más besos allí, en ese lugar que, para ambos, resultaba tan especial. Los párpados, los párpados que querían ser más.

Era feliz, se lo juró a sus propios ojos, esos celestes que vislumbraba a través del espejo. Soy feliz, se dijo una y mil veces.

He llegado a donde deseaba.

A la salvación de mi alma.

A la cúspide de mi mente y mi corazón.

He llegado a donde debía.

A la perfección.

A Trunks.

A la felicidad de verme acompañada en medio de tanta mentira. El gris, la nada.

_Has llegado, sí, al momento más pleno en la vida de los tres._

_Ese que jamás olvidarán._

_Ese que siempre recordarán._

Llegué, se repitió por enésima vez. Al fin llegué.

La utopía: ser de él, que él fuera de ella.

Pero él no era completamente de ella. Era ese, y no otro, el problema, el detalle, el pero de tanta perfección. Trunks aún le pertenecía a Isabelle. Por lo tanto, ahora, le pertenecía a ella, sí, mas también a Pan.

Trunks era de las dos.

No de una, no de otra.

Por el momento, le pertenecía a las dos.

A las musas.

_A aquellos ángeles con potencial de salvación. A aquellas diosas de la inspiración. Le pertenecía a sus musas, a sus ángeles, a sus símbolos de perfección. _

_Le pertenecía al mundo recreado, no nuevo, que compartiría con ellas de ahí en más. _

_Al mundo del cual una saldría. _

_Al mundo que moriría para siempre el día en que esa ella, una, otra, se marchara para siempre. _

_Al mundo de la culpa._

_Al triángulo. _

_Mientras tanto, disfrutar era lo único posible: hacerlas sus musas y asumir el rol del artista._

_Ser Isabelle._

_Hacerlas ser su obsesión._

_Beberlas hasta el fin._

_Los tres, juntos._

_Entregarse por completo._

_Y ser tres._

_Y ser uno. _

—Besa mis párpados...

—Trunks...

—Bésame, Marron.

_Para empezar a perderte._

_Para encontrarte._

_Para entregarte hasta lo más crudo a las musas, al arte, a la demencia._

_Para dejarte ser en el mundo de la perfección._

_Dejarte ser, Trunks._

_Dejarte ser. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del capítulo XIX<strong>_

_Uf... Estoy sin palabras, fue un capítulo intenso para mí, lo fue porque lo escribí en tres días. Al principio de la semana no tenía nada; ahora está listo, no puedo creerlo. _

_Quiero agradecerles con el alma sus palabras, su aliento, sus visitas, sus comentarios. Gracias por recomendar, por apreciar esta alocada historia. A veces no sé por qué le gusta a algunas personas, pero que así sea me hace demasiado feliz._

_**GRACIAS, mil millones de gracias.**_

_Quiero hacer un muy especial agradecimiento: _

_Quiero agradecerle a __**Mis**__ su retorno. Gracias, hermosa. Entiendo perfectamente lo que dijiste, entiendo todo. Te debo un mail muy extenso. Por lo pronto, muchas gracias. Significa demasiado para mí lo que dijiste._

_También agradezco a __**Mya**__ por recordarme que Trunks admira a Bulma. Estoy demasiado de acuerdo. La escena te la debo (quién sabe y si la incluyo en algún momento), pero algo de eso se dijo en este capítulo. Gracias, nena. Me encanta tenerte como lectora, es un honor. _

_Quiero agradecerle, ya que estoy, a todos aquellos que se pasaron por _**A salvo**_, un Trunks x Marron que publiqué hace un par de semanas. El fic está muy atado a Tri, es una suerte de AU que, si les gusta la parte de él con Marron acá, quizá disfruten. Me llegaron unos hermosos comentarios que necesito agradecer, porque muchas de las que andan acá, incluso algunas «silenciosas» como dice mi querida Jaz (XD), se han pasado por ahí. ¡GRACIAS!_

_Y una pequeña dedicatoria:_

_A «las chicas» de «esa» noche, mil gracias. Esta escena me recordó mucho lo del otro día, lo hizo sin querer y me emocioné mucho al sentirlo. Les agradezco el momento, porque a mí me gustan esos momentos, me gusta llegar a un punto donde puedo decir ciertas cosas sin miedos ni vergüenza. Me hicieron muy feliz. GRACIAS, las adoro a las tres. _

_=)_

_Sobre el capítulo no hay mucho por decir, simplemente que ahora las cosas van a empezar a ir mucho más rápido. En el capítulo que viene esto va a quedar muy claro. No le queda mucho a Tri, calculo que unos ocho capítulos más, no lo sé con exactitud pero más o menos viene por ahí. _

_Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, gracias por todo. _

_**GRACIAS. **_

_¡Nos leemos! Cualquier consulta prometo responderles._

_¡BESOTE! Si me olvidé de algo después lo agrego (?)._

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball <em>(C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	21. XX: Plenitud

—_Cuéntame —pide la autoridad, aquella que decide, aquella que separa los mundos, que convierte al soñador en un afortunado, al afortunado en un condenado, al condenado en un esclavo._

_Así es cuando la historia se escribe dentro de la mercantilización del arte, cuando la flecha señala el capital equivocado._

_El comercial._

_El de la industria._

_No el de la cultura._

_Así es cuando el amor pertenece al dinero._

_No a la verdad de la que sólo el arte puede jactarse._

—_Se llama... —dice el instrumento del poder, el talento que generará capital, la escritora. La que en su pico de plenitud no fue más que una soñadora—. Se llama... _Triángulo_._

_¿Será este el caso? ¿Habrá aquí un capital distinto al añorado?_

—_¿De qué trata?_

_La mujer suspira. Decirlo duele, pensarlo duele._

_Pero todo lo que hace, siente, vale la pena._

_Siempre y cuando..._

—_Un hombre —empieza— se funde hasta las últimas consecuencias en una enfermiza relación con dos mujeres._

—_¿Un _ménage à trois_?_

—_Una relación de tres, sí. Es algo así._

—_¿Y qué sucede?_

—_Se aman, se desean, se necesitan. Se funden... _

_Son uno._

—_¿Sexo?_

—_Amor._

_Nexo._

_Paridad._

—_Amor..._

—_Amor de tres, de ellas hacia él y de él hacia ellas._

—_No suena muy distinto a otras historias. El cine, la literatura...; hay mil historias así._

—_Lo peculiar de este triángulo es el eje oculto de la relación, aquel hilo que los ata a los tres. _

—_¿Eje?_

_Frunce el ceño._

_Es ahora o nunca._

—_Una fijación._

—_Una fijación..._

—_Los ojos de él._

—_¿Ojos? ¿De él?_

_Sonríe. Asiente._

_Sí, los ojos._

_Los ojos de Trunks._

_Los ojos del triángulo._

_Los ojos de la salvación._

_Y de la perdición._

_Y de la muerte._

_Los ojos que protagonizaron la verdadera historia._

_Que definieron nuestras vidas._

_Que definieron absolutamente todo._

_El mundo._

_Nuestro mundo._

_El mundo de los tres._

—_Los ojos: la desnudez del alma de ese hombre. _

_La desnudez del alma de él, esa que nos desnudó._

_A ella._

_A mí._

_La desnudez del alma de los tres._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XX<em>

_"Plenitud"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«El tiempo humano no da vueltas en redondo, sino que sigue una trayectoria recta. Ese es el motivo por el cual el hombre no puede ser feliz, porque la felicidad es el deseo de repetir».<strong>_

_(_Milan Kundera_, La insoportable levedad del ser)_

* * *

><p>—¿Me dejarás? —preguntó al tiempo que largaba el humo por la boca y la nariz, el cigarrillo a la mitad en su mano derecha—. ¿Me dejarás, Isa?<p>

Suspiró. Detrás de él, una mochila estaba lista para el viaje. Claro que la idea de viajar era metafórica: seguía atado al gris, seguía siendo el sujeto detrás del escritorio, seguía teniendo responsabilidades, obligaciones, imposiciones externas a sus anhelos más vehementes. Seguía siendo Trunks Brief.

Pero también era otro.

Era un vértice del triángulo, un vértice sin nombre, sin cuerpo; un vértice que era pura sensación. Era un espejo, un igual ante sus musas. Era los ojos del triángulo.

Ese otro era quien estaba listo. Se iría muy, muy lejos de allí, de ese cuarto lleno de cuadros de miradas imperfectas. Se iría hacia un nuevo mundo, junto a Marron, junto a Pan. Esa mochila, entonces, contenía pinturas, pinceles, telas, un atril, entre otros elementos que precisaba si quería pintar. Y cómo pintaría, a una y a otra, a las dos.

A los ojos de las dos.

Sonrió.

—Déjame —pidió a la veintena—. Déjame, Isa.

Sin nada más por hacer aquel domingo por la noche, se levantó y se fue a la cama. Tsuki lo esperaba en la punta. Cuando él se acostó, la minina se acurrucó junto a él, pegada a su pecho por sobre las sábanas. La abrazó delicadamente.

—Déjame, Isa...

Y se durmió.

**...**

_Pero se despertó frente al fuego, y los ángeles lo miraban, y las viudas bailaban detrás de él. Bailaban y cantaban._

_La la larala _

_Lalararara lala la ra ra_

_Bailaban, cantaban, las viudas con velos negros censurando los párpados que no portaban ojos, que no tenían alma._

_Todas, bebidas._

_Todas, grises._

_Y él avanzaba, sí, avanzaba hacia los ángeles, sus plumas negras detrás de él. Un demonio de tenebrosos ojos azules, perfecto, se dirigía hacia ellas, hacia las dos._

_Los ángeles con alas blancas que lo aguardaban en un lecho de fuego azul._

_Ven, mi amor, decían al unísono como si no fueran dos, como si fueran una sola._

_Ven, ven conmigo._

_Te haremos, te haré, el amor._

_Y él llegaba._

_Háganme el amor._

_Y se acostaba._

_Háganme mucho el amor._

_Y ellas se extendían sobre él, alas tapando luces._

_Y viudas cantarinas._

_La la larala _

_Lalararara lala la ra ra_

_Y ellas le hacían el amor._

_Y él gritaba. _

_Y ellas lo hacían._

_Y las cuatro manos eran labios._

_Y los dos párpados eran..._

**...**

—¡AH! —masculló sofocado al despertar. Tsuki, a su lado, ni se inmutó por su grito en medio de la noche. Prorrumpió en una tos seca.

Se tapó los ojos.

—Déjame... —susurró. Vislumbró el cuadro de Isabelle, abrazada a él, que estaba sobre su mesa de luz—. Déjame, Isa.

Tomó el cuadro, se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto y lo envolvió en un repasador de la cocina. Cuando terminó de envolverlo, lo quebró. Lanzó los restos contenidos por la tela al tacho de basura. Como si nada, retornó a su cuarto y a la cama. Abrazó a Tsuki, mas al minuto la soltó. La gata, como entendiendo, se marchó del cuarto.

—¿Susu? —dijo contra la bocina del teléfono un minuto después.

—Bebé, ¡es tarde! Empiezas a asustarme, ¡¿qué mierda te pasa últimamente?!

—Será la última vez, te lo juro. Si no cumplo, puedes sacarme para siempre de tu vida. No miento, en serio. Será la última vez.

Cuarenta minutos después le abría la puerta a Susu.

—No lloras —dijo ella al verlo, al cerrar él la puerta, al detenerse ambos delante de ésta.

—No —respondió Trunks, seguro.

—No estás triste.

—No, tampoco.

Susu frunció el ceño. Él no mentía, jamás lo había visto más tranquilo, más convencido de algo.

Y no mentía, no.

Esa sería, realmente, la última vez.

Con ella, entre él y ella, lo sería.

Se besaron. Cayeron al suelo. Se sentaron, ella sobre él. Lo tomó del rostro, lo miró a los ojos. La pregunta fue hecha y la respuesta fue dada con miradas, no con palabras. Lo hizo, ella lo amó, le hizo el amor atípicamente. Él gimió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Era la despedida, para ella definitiva.

Para él no.

El erotismo de los bien conocidos gemidos masculinos sedujo a Susu, quien vio en Trunks a una persona perdida, enferma, reducida a la nada. Trunks era, en ese instante, el vacío en sí mismo.

Y era todo, era una musa. Era el Trunks bebido por Isabelle, resplandeciendo.

Qué lástima, se dijo, lo hizo mientras le hacía el amor. Qué lástima, Trunks. Sin Isa, tú hubieras sido feliz; sin Isa, hubieras encontrado la salvación. Ella te arruinó, y lo siento demasiado por ti. No fue tu culpa, te juro que no la fue. Fue culpa de ella, de esa mujer rebalsada, de esa demente poseída por su fetichismo llevado al límite. Apareciste en su vida, aparecieron tus ojos, y ella terminó de perder la cabeza. Porque piensas que fuiste el único, pero no: hubo otros antes que tú, más ojos llenos de _significado_, sólo que tus ojos eran, son, serán, más.

Siempre.

Sólo que tus ojos, primero renuentes, luego entregados, se hicieron tan adictos a ella como ella a ellos. Y eso, a ella, jamás le había pasado.

El amor, el sexo; la relación entre Isabelle y tú fue la relación entre ella y tus zafiros perfectos.

No entre ustedes.

Fuera de estos maravillosos ojos, por estéticos, por llamativos, por testimonio de un alma roja como la sangre, tú eras uno más para ella.

Y te duele.

Y te mata.

Y lo siento demasiado por ti.

Se detuvieron, se separaron, permanecieron en el suelo. Trunks se acurrucó contra la pared, ahogado. Los ojos, rojos, lloraban.

—Nunca más —afirmó, seria, Susu.

—No, nunca más —reafirmó él.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema?

—No.

—¿Tomaste esta decisión por algo en especial?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Él sonrió. Refregaba efusivamente sus párpados.

—Porque se terminó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Isabelle. Isabelle se terminó.

Se miraron. Ella, enceguecida por el amor que le tenía a aquel hombre, en quien ella, pese a todo, continuaba encontrando al joven de 23 años que su amiga le había presentado un día, puro, inocente, le creyó.

Le creyó todo.

Incluso las mentiras.

Lo abrazó. Lloraron superados por la emoción.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, bebé.

Él la apretó. Era demasiado difícil, mas la convicción era, por suerte, implacable.

—Gracias, Susu... Gracias.

Lloraron, rieron, se apretaron. La primavera había dado inicio hacía dos días en aquel momento. Era el domingo siguiente al viernes del nexo, a la madrugada de sábado de la charla. Trunks había regresado del departamento de Marron hacía apenas cinco o seis horas, agotado por la desesperación, por el sexo desenfrenado, por las miradas asfixiantes que la rubia le había ofrendado en bandeja de plata. Cuánto se habían entregado, cuánto sexo irracional habían tenido, cual criaturas en celo, cual bestias sin razón. Deseos, nada más. Puros y malditos deseos. Eran felices, por tenerse y por tener a Pan. La salvación estaba cada vez más cerca, eso sentían.

Y pasaron tres meses de aquello, pasaron en un dulce parpadeo. El verano acababa de comenzar, y el triángulo seguía vivo. El triángulo se elevaba por el ímpetu del viento hacia la cúspide del ser: la plenitud. Eran felices, los tres.

A la charla primera le siguieron otras. Se veían cada viernes, por lo menos en principio. Iban al departamento de Marron casi siempre, aunque de tanto en tanto se encontraban en el de Trunks. Él intentaba no llevarlas ahí demasiado seguido. El personal de su edificio era más fiel que cualquier otra persona que lo rodeara, mas también existían los vecinos, que podían empezar a examinarlo con lupa si veían demasiado seguido cómo dos hermosas mujeres acudían a visitarlo. Ya tenía suficiente con los rumores que habían ido a la par de su relación con Isabelle como para querer sumarles otros, y encima involucrar a sus ángeles en estos. Claro que esta vez no había fundamentos, no los que parecían al hacer cuentas, al sumar a un hombre y dos mujeres en la soledad de la noche.

Con Isabelle, en cambio, a veces sí los había.

Su relación con las musas era diferente. No había sexo, no había perversión alguna. Era un triángulo puro, virgen, tan virgen como el vértice más joven. Con Isabelle, en cambio, cometía torpezas en bares, en fiestas, en cualquier parte. La gente decía porque ellos hacían, porque cuando no estaban en su casa, olvidaban que no estaban en su mundo, y al salir al exterior mostraban qué tan demente era su nexo de dos. Sí era cierto que mucho de lo que decían sobre ellos era exagerado y estaba sacado de contexto. Menos una premisa: sí tenían prácticas poco convencionales. No se bebían la sangre ni se filmaban, tampoco hacían tríos como el periodismo decía. Ella jamás lo había fotografiado teniendo sexo con otra como habían mencionado en _Secretos Públicos_. Pero hacían el amor atípicamente, pero ella sí le pedía hacer una y mil cosas, cada noche de susurros de fantasía mediante. Quiero verte con otra, quiero hacértelo con otra, quiero verte con un hombre, quiero que me veas con un hombre, con una mujer, con un grupo de gente. Quiero que me tomes con tu cabello rubio, quiero fotografiarte desnudo, quiero hacerte todo lo que se le puede hacer a un ser humano, y que tú me hagas todo, y que nos hagamos todo a nosotros mismos.

Quiero verte enloquecer, Trunks.

Déjame verte enloquecer.

De tanto pedido, quizá alguien terminó sabiendo, eso sumado a la vehemencia de sus besos y caricias, a sus noches de borrachera en algún bar o fiesta. Isabelle era tan desvergonzada que no temía decir _todo _lo que le pasaba. El problema era que esa nula reserva no se daba sólo con su marido. Quizá de ahí, de su boca floja en círculos de gente que no merecían confianza, habían salido los rumores que, si bien eran intenciones de ella, también eran fantasías sin completar por él, quien nunca había querido hacer gran parte de lo que ella le había pedido con semejante insistencia. No lo haré con otra para que me mires, ¡no puedo! No puedo hacer algo que involucre a alguien que no seas tú, Isa. Me da vergüenza, me da pena, me da asco. ¿Asco, bebé? ¡Asco da el gris! ¡Asco da dejarse matar por el exterior! Asco da que te entregues al escritorio y olvides quién y qué eres. Trunks, mi Trunks, mi bebé.

Asco me da tu cobardía.

No puedo, Isa, seguía él. Y tampoco quiero... ¡¿Un hombre?! ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Ni borracho! ¡No cualquier hombre, bebé! Goten, quiero a Goten. ¡¿Goten?! No, no quiero, lo siento. Ni loco, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Porque eres un cobarde, Trunks.

Isa... ¡¿Para qué quieres que te lo haga transformado?! Tomas a la ligera el poder que tengo. Puedo matarte, el Súper Saiyan no es un juguete; es un arma, es un instrumento de guerra. Porque quiero ver cómo eres sin poder contenerte. Ese tú rubio es el tú más sincero que puede existir, sin represión posible. ¡Me gustaría sentirlo! ¡¿Y si te mato?! Mátame, no me importa... ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Qué asco me da tu cobardía, Trunks.

¿Por qué eres así, Isa? Porque he vivido sola, me he valido por mi misma, desde muy pequeña. No respeté jamás la autoridad, me escapé de todas partes, me curtí en las calles, subsistí centavo a centavo con los pequeños trabajos que conseguía, viví de prestado y volví a empezar mil veces. Y todo porque tenía un sueño: ser fotógrafa. Luché contra mi propio destino, no dejé que nadie me detuviera, me obsesioné con cumplir mi cometido y nada más me importó. No dejé que nadie me derribara, porque nadie tenía derecho a hacerlo. Fui mi única juez, soy mi única autoridad. Para mí, la libertad no es un sueño: es la realidad absoluta. Soy libre porque sigo mis reglas y hago lo que yo quiero, ni más mi menos. Ahora que he llegado a donde quería, ¿por qué no hacer lo que quiera? Tengo derecho, me lo he ganado: soy libre porque nadie pudo, puede ni podrá detenerme.

—Menos la muerte.

Qué ironía que le hubiera dicho eso una vez _justamente _a ella.

—La muerte tampoco me detendrá. Persistiré en las huellas que he dejado en este camino: mis fotos y mi caridad hacia los niños que son lo que yo fui. Y persistiré en ti, claro.

Mi mejor huella la dejé en ti.

Y era esa huella la que lo tenía, hasta ese momento, totalmente enceguecido.

Y era esa huella la que lo distorsionaba, la que lo mantenía como el vértice más oscuro del triángulo.

Sus musas, mientras tanto, resplandecían.

Sonrió al pensar en ello, al recordarlas en sus brazos, ya fuera llorando o riendo, dormidas o despiertas. Resplandecían. Durante tres meses, durante toda la primavera, no habían parado de brillar. Cada viernes era igual al primero: confesiones, emoción, abrazos de tres. Se apretaban cada vez más fuerte, más entregados al _significado _que los tres juntos tenían, separados por completo del _significado _que tenían fuera de su mundo. Trunks, libre de Isabelle, no escuchó ni una vez su risa, no pensó ni una vez en la veintena de ojos imperfectos escondidos en su taller. Ella estaba en silencio y no lo torturaba más.

Ya no la añoraba.

Porque, simbólicamente, la tenía de nuevo.

Pero no, él no pensaba en eso.

Estaba entregado a las musas, a los encuentros nocturnos, al mundo de tres. Hablaba con ellas en sencillos murmullos, uno pegado al otro, los tres compartiendo aire, fuego y latidos. Decía lo que deseaba, siempre, sin levantar ni un ápice su voz. Sus insufribles días de trabajo, las juntas, las peleas, los paparazi, los rumores, las miradas, los recuerdos. Se desahogaba de todo, y ellas se desahogaban con él. Que la escuela, que la universidad, que los sueños no tienen tiempo de colmar nuestras vidas. Eran cada día más honestos, más viscerales respecto de cada sentir que los llenaba. Eran días de paz, esos viernes donde todo se iba de ellos, todo menos el cariño de tres que crecía segundo a segundo. Se iba todo lo gris; se acrecentaba el rojo de las almas ávidas de _significado_.

Y las musas eran todo para él, como esa Marron que les contó su novela, que les pidió consejos, que les leyó capítulos enteros. Siento que mi historia no es buena, que es una más, que está vacía, que es inerte. No lograré nada. Cada palabra era una bala rellena con frustración.

Con infravaloración.

—No lo es, Marron —le decía uno de ellos.

Pan la tomaba de la mano mientras Trunks le secaba las lágrimas con caricias.

—Tiene algo de ti —aseguraba el otro—. Si tiene algo de ti, si algo de ti brilla en la historia, entonces el _significado _existe. Si tiene un _significado_, entonces no es una más; es única.

—Y es maravillosa.

Ella, la musa dorada, los abrazaba al escucharlos.

—Gracias —decía—, muchas gracias.

Los quiero.

A los dos.

Los quiero, Trunks, Pan.

Nosotros te queremos a ti, Marron.

Y las musas eran todo para él, como esa Pan que, llegado el viernes, aparecía con vendas en los brazos y las piernas. Entrenaba día y noche, sin parar, y su ki consolaba a la distancia al sujeto del escritorio durante cada jornada infinita.

—No me sale la técnica de mi abuelo.

—¿Qué técnica?

—Intento aprender el Ryuken Bakuhatsu.

—No desesperes. Es una técnica muy, muy compleja, que necesita cierta concentración de ki muy elevada que no es fácil dominar.

Ella, la musa blanca, sollozaba.

—¡Quiero ser más fuerte! —bramaba.

Ellos, los pares en la desesperación, la apretaban sobre el sofá anaranjado.

—No llores —decía uno.

—Si lloras, pierdes el tiempo. Tienes que concentrarte —seguía el otro.

—No se cómo no me mandan al diablo... ¡Debo ser tan insoportable!

Y los tres, sin soltarse, reían. No eres insoportable; tu pasión es conmovedora.

Los quiero.

Nosotros también. Ella y yo, él y yo.

Y las musas eran todo, sí. Lo eran para él.

Para ellas, por su parte, él era todo. Era afortunado.

Las semanas transcurrían y el triángulo se consolidaba, cada vez había más confianza, más crudeza. Y llegó el momento. Un mes y medio de la consumación del nexo tuvo que pasar, la mitad de la primavera. Trunks no se atrevía. Un día, se atrevió, sin embargo. Hizo aparecer a la mochila al accionar la cápsula que nunca quitó de su bolsillo, no durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué traes ahí, Trunks? Cosas... ¿Qué cosas? Él se puso de pie sin sonreír, sin responder. Se alejó del sofá que compartía con ambas en casa de Marron y tomó asiento frente a ellas. Sacó un bloc, un lápiz, una goma.

—¿Puedo dibujarlas?

Ellas, con ojos brillosos por milagro de las lágrimas de empatía, se miraron la una a la otra. Volvieron a él un segundo después. El «sí» no tuvo razones para ser pronunciado; se adivinó por el resplandor de las miradas.

Las dibujó. Para ello, les pidió algo: hablen, charlen, ríanse. Ellas obedecieron, se pusieron a hablar de sus familias, de _la _familia que eran los Guerreros Z. Ese Yamcha, siempre animando a todos, siempre buscando risas en cada uno. Ese Chaoz, siempre, siempre al lado de Ten. Y Lunch, mitad dulzura, mitad carácter. Y Piccolo, silencioso aunque imponente, una presencia de esas que erizan la piel por la majestuosidad. Roshi, tan pervertido, tan cálido, tan orgulloso de cada alumno al que vio crecer. Lo veían dibujar de tanto en tanto, escuchaban cómo resbalaba el lápiz sobre la hoja, notaban qué tan concentrado estaba. Respiraba agitado, suspiraba, se detenía unos minutos. Sus ojos clavados a la hoja. Intentaban no inhibirlo, sabían qué tan difícil era para él hacer algo así, pero resultaba demasiado complicado expulsarlo de la escena, del diálogo, de sus vidas. Trunks estaba ahí; la perfección antropomorfa estaba ahí.

Dibujaba y música sonaba, y Pan y Marron hablaban, la morena siempre en sus atuendos masculinos, la rubia con sus vestidos floreados y sus dos coletas de entrecasa. Hablaban y él se dejaba llevar, atestado de la más cruda inspiración. Estaba en éxtasis: qué tentación de meterse en el dibujo, de tomar a sus ángeles y hacerles mucho el amor. Besarlas, acariciarlas, adiós al gris y a la maquinaria. Besarlas en el lecho de fuego azul, un momento a una, un momento a otra. Besarlas, besarlas hasta desintegrar sus propios labios por tanta vehemencia, hasta que ellas gritaran por causa del amor. Bésanos, Trunks.

Bésanos con tus ojos.

_Míralas: te aman._

_Y tú las amas a ellas._

_Pero ellas desean algo distinto a ti: no atan el sexo al nexo, no atan sus deseos a la otra; te desean por fuera del triángulo._

_Tú, en cambio…_

_Tú las deseas en el centro de éste. Sus alas tapando la desnudez, tus labios enrojecidos por tanto besar._

_Las dos y tú._

_Cuando ellas no están pensando en eso, sino en Pan y tú, sino en Marron y tú._

_Y es por este detalle que podrás perderlas._

_Y es por este detalle que decidirás conservar a una, sólo a una, de las dos._

_Para intentar salvarte._

_Para salvar a la elegida._

_Para salvar a la no elegida._

El lápiz se detuvo. Quien sostenía ese lápiz prorrumpió en risas nerviosas.

—Es horrible —dijo.

—¿Horrible? —inquirió al aire Marron.

Pan rió, imitando la ironía de aquel que proclamaba algo tan decepcionante. Sin dejar de reír, intervino:

—¿Por qué te menosprecias así? ¡De seguro es maravilloso! ¡No seas así, Trunks!

Ambas palidecieron al notar el rubor que tapó con vergüenza el rostro de Trunks. Ese rubor simbolizaba cuánto le costaba, cuán importante era para él la situación, cuán difícil. El _significado _estaba ante ellas: Trunks era un niño, uno puro, uno lleno de esperanzas. Era un niño que necesitaba ser aceptado por el exterior. Él abrazó el bloc, se retrajo en su asiento, se hundió con claras intenciones de desaparecer. Estaba arrepentido. Y la música sugestiva llenaba los oídos de los tres mientras él dudaba y ellas se convencían. Las mujeres se pusieron de pie, siempre sincronizadas, parte de un mismo movimiento; las dos caminaron hacia él, quien buscó en vano todo el aire posible. Estaba histérico, triste, más retraído que nunca. Cuando ambas estuvieron ante sus nervios, sus miradas fijas en el alma que encarnaban sus ojos azules, sin soltar el bloc él desvió hacia la derecha su cabeza, el rojo en su rostro, la salvación ante la imponente desnudez de su alma.

Sin devolver su cabeza a las musas, extendió el bloc hacia ellas. Lo hizo rápido, de un simple movimiento. Una, no supo cuál, lo tomó. Dos suspiros se escucharon, bálsamos para la tortura auto-infligida. Sollozos, risas, dos musas expresaban con simples sonidos la complejidad de sus sentires, los volvían fáciles, accesibles. Dos musas cantaban al ritmo de sus latidos su inexorable felicidad.

Pan y Marron miraban el bloc que la más joven sostenía, las dos sonriendo, las dos emocionadas. Eran ellas, exactamente ellas, la versión más perfeccionada de ellas. Él no había dibujado lo que veía; había dibujado lo que sentía, y el sentir le había hecho ver ante él a dos seres perfectos, dos musas, dos ángeles. Eran, en el dibujo, dos pequeñas y blancas criaturas, dos almas purificadas, dos partes del mismo ser. Se veían radiantes, preciosas, cada una en su esencia. Y los ojos eran grandes, quizá más grandes de lo que eran en realidad, pero aquel toque les daba un aire distinto, mostraba aquello que las llenaba: la densidad metafórica de sus almas. El _significado_. Eran perfectas porque él las sentía perfectas, y ahí estaban, sentadas y sonrientes, una mirando a la otra, una tomando la mano de la otra. Cuánta inconmensurable perfección, cuánta magnificencia, cuánto amor y, sobre todo, talento había en ese dibujo. Era indescriptible.

Era demasiado.

Lo miraron, a él y al dibujo, al dibujo y a él. Trunks temblaba levemente, se exhibía ante ellas como si fuera una hoja seca, entregada a las decisiones del viento, incapaz de decidir sobre su propio destino. Marron abandonó la contemplación que ejercía junto a Pan, tomó el rostro de Trunks con las palmas de sus manos y prácticamente lo obligó a mirarla. Se hundieron en los ojos del otro, se ahogaron mirada a mirada, y ambos, los pares en la desesperación, sollozaron. Marron quiso decir algo; no pudo. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, descontrolada, y en el gesto dejó en claro un ápice de sus sentimientos: no podía creerlo.

Él, su demonio, era todo lo que siempre había creído: era perfecto. El dibujo era perfecto, las musas eran perfectas, la emoción transmitida era perfecta. La utopía acababa de convertirse en la realidad: Trunks era tan talentoso, tan increíble, que el entorno se tornaba más y más gris a su alrededor, y él resplandecía.

Era demasiado para ser real: era un verdadero artista.

Desperdiciado tras un escritorio, condenado, pero un artista genuino.

Ahora, de pronto, supo que lo amaba muchísimo más. ¡Era posible! Lo amaba en exceso, con entrega. Cada sollozo que profirió en su hombro fue el amor plasmado simbólicamente; cada sollozo liberó una migaja de ese amor excesivo que no cabía en ninguna parte, porque era inmenso, porque era un universo lleno de vida y sensaciones.

Te amo, dijo mil veces en su mente. Te amo más que nunca. Te amo, Trunks. Apretó los párpados y sollozó más para contener los bramidos que amenazaban con escapar de su corazón.

Te amo tanto que lo único que deseo, ahora, es demostrártelo. Quiero ser yo, Trunks, quien te haga el amor. Quiero saber todo sobre ti, quiero todo de ti.

Incluso lo que no pronuncias.

Incluso lo que no debes, aunque quieres, pedir.

Te amaría incluso de las formas más absurdas.

Te amaría como tú me lo pidieras, mi demonio... Mi perfecto demonio, mi inspiración.

Te amaría... Y al amarte, me dejaría llevar tanto, tanto, que no sólo cumpliría tus deseos; cumpliría también los míos.

Arrancarte los ojos.

Ahora mismo te los arrancaría para, así, ser la dueña de tu alma.

La única.

La verdadera.

—Eres increíble —Pan, sonrisa aniñada, se sonrojó. Los miró, los amó por su emoción, los deseó en un nuevo abrazo de tres—. Ahora entiendo por qué te duele tanto todo, por qué nada de lo que haces puede compararse a esto. —El rubor continuó—. Entiendo que debe ser desesperante no dedicarte todos los días a esto... —Y la tristeza rebalsó su voz—. Cuánto debe dolerte, como a mí ir a estudiar algo que no me interesa saber, por dedicarle tiempo a eso y no a entrenar...

Y no a lo que amo.

Y no a aquello a lo cual le ato el más poderoso _significado_.

Débil, la muchachita vislumbró a Trunks. Él extendió el brazo que no asía a Marron contra su pecho en dirección a ella. La estaba invitando. Pan, sin dudas, sin ningún miedo o reproche, dejó el bloc sobre la mesa ratona y se lanzó sobre él, se aferró a los pares en la desesperación, un brazo para cada uno. Era como ante el ataúd: debo darle calor a los que tienen frío. Trunks es quien más frío tiene en el universo, por el destino distorsionado, por los latidos equivocados, por el _significado _fuerte, aunque distante, de aquello que tanto representa para él. Trunks tiene frío porque está condenado a un camino que jamás lo hará feliz.

Por eso nos necesita, Marron.

Nos necesita para servirle de perpetuo consuelo.

Lo amó muchísimo más, lo deseó como cada vez, se erizó por causa de él, de su frío, de su mirada en dirección contraria. Lo amaba, lo añoraba, lo deseaba.

«Basta, Pan».

Pero no podía tenerlo. Marron era la dueña de algo que no estaba dispuesta a arrebatarle. El amor que sentía por Marron era tan inmenso como el que sentía por Trunks. Distinto, pero del mismo tamaño.

Distinto, pero tan idealizado como el otro.

No iba a fallarles, no si eso podía destruir el triángulo de rojo ante el gris.

El calor que rodeó los tres cuerpos provenía de dos de ellos. Pan, como nunca, se sintió de más. Era evidente la necesidad de Trunks y Marron de encontrarse en soledad, de besarse, de aferrarse al otro y sólo al otro, sin ella en medio. Entonces, ¿por qué la apretaban tanto contra ellos? Marron sollozaba y temblaba, no decía con palabras sino con su respiración agitada. Marron estaba tan fuera de sí que, cuando la muchachita se soltó de ellos, no giró ni un segundo hacia ella. Mantuvo su rostro pegado al pecho de Trunks, quien, cada vez más relajado gracias al apoyo y cariño que los ángeles acababan de obsequiarle, pudo consolar con caricias a la rubia. Pan se levantó y fue él quien le regaló una mirada interrogante.

—Es tarde —dijo la joven, intentando parecer tranquila pese a que lograrlo era imposible, mas menester si quería escapar de un calor que no tenía ni el poder ni el derecho de comprender—. Son las cinco de la madrugada, es hora de irme.

Trunks la tomó de la mano.

—No te vayas.

Ella tembló, como Marron, producto del contacto. Lo miró: Trunks aún la deseaba. Al entenderlo, lo soltó.

—Es hora...

Marron soltó a Trunks, se incorporó y abrazó a la joven.

—Nos hablamos, linda.

Pan deseó gritar. Estaba, como en cada final de reunión, excedida por todo y todos.

—Sí, Marron... —Les dio la espalda, fue hacia el balcón y despegó rumbo a Paoz.

Solos, los amantes no tardaron ni un segundo en aferrarse al otro. Así era cada vez: cuando Pan se iba, la necesidad de violarse el uno al otro era insostenible. Fueron al cuarto de Marron e hicieron lo que siempre hacían. Se desnudaron, se dejaron caer en la cama, se poseyeron bajo sábanas que sólo dejaban ver ante el mundo el movimiento de una sola silueta, que al resguardarlos provocaba sudor y asfixia, falta de aire y de razón, de la mentira de la luz. Trunks se perdió en el placer que su musa dorada, sabia cuando de la conducción de su pasión se trataba, le brindó. Besos en los párpados y lo insoportable al mismo tiempo; era perfecto.

Pero insuficiente.

No pensaba en Isabelle, no lo hacía en absoluto; sí pensaba en la pulsión, en esa Marron que cada nueva noche de sábanas y asfixia perdía un poco más la timidez que la había definido ante él durante los primeros actos carnales compartidos. Ya no era la eternamente sonrojada y tartamuda Marron; era su otra mitad. Marron no necesitaba hablarle: él entendía y compartía, sentía, _todo _de ella. La pulsión sumada a la musa dorada daba como resultado un pedido que siempre quedaba a mitad de camino en su garganta.

¿Lo harías? ¿Yo podría pedirte que...?

¿Que me...?

¿Que me ames?

... De _esa _forma.

De _esa_, sí.

_Así_...

—¿Trunks...?

Sus labios querían desintegrarse mientras, aún jadeando su clímax, besaba los párpados de Marron. Besar los párpados de Marron era, bajo las sábanas, su consuelo.

Su mundo.

Su boleto a la eternidad.

—Trunks...

Besar sus párpados era darle lo que él quería recibir, lo que él quería provocar.

Ser amado.

—Trunks, ¿qué te sucede?

Besaba sus párpados, con sus labios y su lengua, suplicando. Ámame, Marron. Ámame así, justo así, solamente así.

Ámame.

Ámalos.

A ellos.

A mí.

—Trunks...

La vehemencia era exagerada. Quería devorar esos párpados. Quería beber el alma de la musa. Quería morir y renacer.

—Trunks, basta.

Pero no se detuvo.

—Detente...

Pero sólo besaba.

—M-me asustas.

Pero sólo rogaba. Ámame, ámalos y ámame a mí.

Hazlo.

Ámame.

—¡... Trunks!

Y se detuvo. La observó: ella era roja, lo era porque las sábanas lo eran. La luz que venía de afuera traspasaba las sábanas y los coloreaba con su color. Trunks, tembloroso, los destapó a ambos.

—Perdón.

Nada más dijo aquella noche. Se acurrucó a espaldas de la rubia, la abrazó y se durmió.

No volvió a insistir con esa obsesión tétrica; lo olvidó.

Marron no lo hizo.

La segunda mitad de la primavera, Marron se sintió extraña. Algo, notaba, no andaba bien. No lo hacía cuando estaban solos, sí lo hacía cuando Pan estaba presente, sí lo hacía cuando el triángulo se consumaba. En las noches del viernes, que pasaron a ser del sábado también, Marron olvidaba todo, porque el Trunks del triángulo no era el Trunks de la desesperación. Cuando Pan estaba presente, la luz que ella lanzaba sobre ellos, por su pureza, por su ausencia de manchas, olvidaba todo. Reía, hablaba, se dejaba ser junto a ellos, confesándose de todo, escuchando sus confesiones. Opinaban, hablaban, debatían cualquier cosa, cada uno desde su conocimiento o bien desde su ignorancia. Y ella olvidaba, lo hacía porque en el triángulo había reglas: el gris estaba prohibido cuando el rojo estaba latente. Su relación con Trunks, que poco a poco se resquebrajaba, estaba pronta a extinguirse. Su relación sangraba, y cada gota perdida era la invasión de más y más gris, esa niebla densa que empezaba a poseerlos a ambos cuando estaban juntos y solos. Hacia el final de la primavera, seguían siendo amantes, seguían teniendo el sexo más vehemente; hacia el final de la primavera, ella veía el final más cerca que nunca.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo estaba ganando. Sólo que no por sí misma. Lo estaba ganando junto a Pan. Saberlo, entenderlo, le dolió. Fue como una epifanía: lo gano, pero lo pierdo. Lo gano porque él, Pan y yo tenemos un nexo; lo pierdo porque nuestra relación de a dos, nuestra paridad en la desesperación, ya no es sostén lo suficientemente poderoso como para aguantarnos. Lo _nuestro _está muriendo.

Lo pierdo para siempre.

Pero en el corazón de Trunks sucedía otra cosa. Sentía que amaba a Marron, que la amaba tanto que no lo soportaba. Necesitaba decírselo, gritárselo. Necesitaba besar esos párpados hasta el final de cada instante de lo insoportable. La amaba hasta el goce de la asfixia, pero cuando estaba listo para bramar, cuando la frase estaba lista en su garganta, dispuesta a salir, las dudas lo embargaban. Los ojos de Pan aparecían. El demonio aparecía. Se veía rodeado; nunca estaba solo cuando estaba con Marron. Esa sensación era la que lo detenía cada vez con más fuerza. Sentía que la amaba, pero que no podía decírselo.

No tenía derecho a algo semejante.

Y Pan aparecía.

La niña, porque «niña» era como había empezado a llamarle en los encuentros del triángulo, le arrancaba las sonrisas más inauditas de las formas más inverosímiles. No era una muchacha demasiado curtida: la inocencia de su intimidad era la misma inocencia que tenía para con cantidad de temas de la vida. Era una chica sumamente inteligente, digna hija de Gohan, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba curtida con respecto al mundo, a las ciudades, a la maldad de las personas. Se la notaba sobreprotegida, mimada, negada a conocer detalles sobre el mundo que no le concernían. Trunks aplicaba su humor ácido con ella, la hacía enfurecer de formas muy divertidas, que Marron observaba con dulzura, de fondo. Algo en Pan le remitía al Goten de su infancia, a ese que soñaba pedirle a Shen Long una montaña de dulces, ese al cual su madre protegía con uñas y dientes, ese dulce niño de sonrisa adorable que siempre era fácil de convencer. Esa sensación de sentirla Goten terminó de distorsionar la situación. Sentía sincera amistad hacia Pan, porque ella era muy masculina en el trato, por lo que parecía más un amigo que una amiga. Ella bromeaba fuerte, no mantenía sus modales, decía malas palabras, se encorvaba en demasía, se comía las uñas todo el tiempo, se tronaba los dedos cada segundo, opinaba con su voz aniñada de lo que fuera, obstinada. Era libre, nada le importaba.

Era justo como Isabelle, aunque su piel la delataba, la distanciaba definitivamente de la pelirroja, porque la muchachita no estaba curtida. Le faltaba experiencia.

Era demasiado pura.

En confianza, la niña era una caja de sorpresas. Semana a semana se liberaba, perdía un poco más el pudor que le nacía ante esas dos personas a las que tenía en tan alta estima, ese Trunks y esa Marron a los que miraba desde abajo, por la perfección de ellos y la imperfección de ella. A veces juraba estar en el mismo escalón que ellos, y la locura que la embargaba, la felicidad, era tan inmensa que lo único que podía hacer era hablar y hablar y hablar. Se quejaba de todo lo que odiaba con una sinceridad tan poética como terrible, tan gutural como seductora:

—Odio a las mujeres. No a ti, Marron, porque tú tienes un _significado, _uno que está por fuera de lo que muestras; odio a las demás. No, no a todas... Sí a algunas. Las odio por preocuparse por su aspecto, por permitirse ceder ante las modas y aquello que nos dicen que _debemos ser_ para _ser _mujeres. Odio a las mujeres así porque las siento vacías. Que el color de las uñas, que el cabello, que el maquillaje, que los zapatos... ¡¿De qué mierda sirve todo eso?! ¡¿Acaso es esa la misión de la mujer en la vida?! ¡¿Acaso lo único que importa es lo que se muestra, no lo que se es?! ¡¿Por qué no cultivan algo más en sus almas?! ¡¿Qué les dará la belleza?! Una linda cantidad de pretendientes igual de vacíos... ¡Y es tan estúpido! ¡¿La misión de la mujer es conseguir un novio, nada más?! ¡¿Y ellas?! ¡¿Y el _significado_?!¡¿Por qué a las personas no les importa otra cosa?! ¡¿Por qué la gente se deja llevar así por el gris?!

—Calma, niña. —Trunks le sonrió dulcemente—. Te entiendo, pero no son las mujeres el problema.

El problema es el gris.

—El problema —continuó Trunks—, con las personas que mencionas, mujeres y hombres, es que están entregadas al exterior. Encajar es tan obligatorio que no importa matar al alma, no importa si es a través de ello que se logra ser una pieza más.

—No soporto que la gente ansíe ser una tuerca. —Pan se tapó la cara con una mano, mientras con la otra arrugaba su blusa anaranjada. Lo descontrolado de su respiración denotaba el tamaño de su frustración.

—Ser una tuerca de la maquinaria —exclamó Marron—, significa, para ellos, estar en lo correcto.

—¡Pero no es correcto! Las personas no pueden equivocarse tanto, ¡¿es tan difícil entender que ser una tuerca es una condena?! ¡¿Tanto placer brinda sentirnos inmersos en semejante mentira?! ¡¿Acaso está bien creer que estamos sanos por ser, como dicen ustedes, «grises»?!

—Nadie está sano —intervino Trunks, serio—, no en este mundo, no de esta manera.

—Y lo correcto —siguió Marron— no es lo sano. ¿Qué es lo correcto? Entregarse, perder los sentidos ante la mentira. Y quienes aún conservan a su corazón serán castigados por estar equivocados.

—Pero no lo están. —Trunks las tomó la de las manos a las dos—. No estamos equivocados. Y no somos menos que nadie; somos gente que entiende qué es lo que le pasa al mundo, que no se deja llevar por las mentiras de los cánones. No estamos equivocados, no: estamos en lo cierto, y debemos estar felices por ello. —Apretó sus manos, las vislumbró, les sonrió, las deseó—. Estamos en lo cierto, lo cual es un pecado en un mundo como el que está ahí afuera. Como es un pecado, sólo nos queda resguardarnos del universo.

Los tres.

Pan rió a carcajadas y, adorable, empezó a cantar, su voz desafinada pero expresiva:

—_Resguardados del universo, sin temor a lo externo. No hay más por hacer, hay mucho por sentir_... ¡Me encanta esa canción de Miss Mimi!

Los tres se abrazaron, muertos de risa.

—Miss Mimi... —profirió, tentado, Trunks—. Sí, es una linda canción.

Se abrazaron aún más, él en el medio y ellas a cada lado. Pan y Marron se miraban, apoyadas en el pecho del demonio, sonrientes. Siempre se miraban cuando él las abrazaba, cuando ellas lo abrazaban a él. Se aferraron con fuerza a la otra y los tres cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Cuánta paz. Cuando se dejaban llevar así, cuando se relajaban juntos así, a veces, a ellas, las invadía el sueño. Trunks las sujetaba, acariciaba sus espaldas con pausa y énfasis, hasta que las sabía dormidas. Las arrullaba despacio, perdido en el éxtasis de tenerlas allí, junto a él. Deseaba tanto recostarse, recostarlas encima de él, abrazarlas al mismo tiempo. Quería perderse para siempre en sus musas, que ellas lo amaran y lo hicieran feliz. Quería ser amado, sí, por las dos.

Esa noche estaban en su departamento. Por el tamaño del sofá fue capaz de acomodarse lo suficientemente bien como para recostarse y dejar a cada uno de los ángeles a su lado. Acostado, con ellas completamente dormidas sobre él, vislumbró el techo.

Era feliz.

Si la vida es como el sexo, se dijo, este es mi clímax.

El amor que siento por ellas.

La paz que siento gracias a ellas.

Es mi clímax porque me siento parte de algo que está plagado de _significado_.

Porque me siento amado.

Porque me siento a salvo. Del gris, del mundo.

De todo lo que aborrezco.

Pensarlo así lo excitó. Manosear a Marron, quien jadeó en sueños por causa de sus toques, fue imposible de evitar. La rubia despertó y, confundida, lo miró a los ojos.

—Trunks...

—Shhh... Pan está dormida. —Sonrió. No detuvo sus caricias, que se ejecutaban en las nalgas de la musa dorada—. Despacito, ven conmigo.

Se levantaron en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no despertar a Pan. Como la muchachita estaba acostada contra el respaldo del sofá, fue fácil para ambos separarse de ella. Una vez de pie, se dirigieron al cuarto de Trunks. Marron observaba, mitad despierta, mitad dormida, su espalda durante el trayecto. Él la asía de la mano. Una vez en el cuarto, él la llevó hasta el baño. Prendió la luz, entró junto a ella y cerró con seguro la puerta.

—Shhh... —profirió nuevamente, apoyado contra la puerta.

La abrazó, la besó y la manoseó. Esas manos, sobre Marron, sabían moverse solas. Hacía meses que eran amantes; ya sabía dónde y cómo tocarla para hacerla enloquecer. Sentirse un experto en ese dulce cuerpo lo excitaba aún más que todos sus pensamientos previos, aquellos oscuros pensamientos donde él era un demonio y ellas, la presente y la ausente, eran los ángeles de la perfección. Cuando un gemido se escapaba de ella, él la silenciaba de nuevo.

—Shhh...

Pidió algo, lo pidió sin hacer aspavientos, sin decir ni una palabra; sus ojos hablaban obscenamente, ávidos de suciedad e instintos. Hazlo, le dijo con sus ojos a la musa dorada, acariciando con los pulgares de sus manos los labios de la mujer. Ella se sonrojó profusamente y, luego de suspirar, tomando todo el aire que le fuera posible, lo hizo contra la puerta del baño, negada a pensar y determinada a sentir, a que él sintiera; a que él, por causa de ella, pudiera perderse en esa bruma prohibida y magnética que era el placer. Tomándola de la nuca, la atrajo y alejó hacia él, de él, una y otra vez, el ritmo pausado, aunque paulatinamente aumentaba. Apretó los dientes sin soltar la nuca femenina.

Abrió los ojos.

«¿Por qué soy así?».

—Así, Marron.

«¡¿Por qué diablos soy así?!».

—Así, así.

«¡¿Por qué tengo que ser así?!».

—Ah, Marron... Así.

«¿Por qué siempre necesito arruinar todo con sexo?».

_Porque el sexo, para ti, es la forma más sublime de sentir amor. Cuando tienes sexo, no buscas placer; buscar sentirte amado._

_Es eso lo único que te importa._

_Que te aclamen._

_Que te amen._

_Que se rindan ante ti._

_El artista._

_El ser perfecto que te mueres por encarnar._

_Tu ego, Trunks: el sexo es la única manera que conoces para sentirte perfecto._

_Será que eres hijo de dos personas que vivieron intensamente su sensualidad. Será que heredaste esa sensualidad, y la tienes, y puedes presumirla. Será que tu sangre dice que eres un guerrero, que es esa necesidad de triunfar, de ser el mejor, la que está en tu ADN. Quieres ser el mejor, y cuando alguien acepta tener sexo contigo, buscas en esa persona las alas para volar._

_Para ti, sentirte amado es ser el mejor._

_Si te aman, piensas, entonces es porque lo mereces._

_Y te transformas en el que no fuiste._

_Y resplandeces._

_Porque eres, ahora, mientras gozas como un rey de ese ángel al que ases de sus alas a medio arrancar, el mejor._

_El ser perfecto. _

_El Trunks que debías, que no te dejaron, dejaste, ser._

Detuvo a Marron con toda la delicadeza que pudo. La tomó de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y la condujo, levantándose desprolijamente el pantalón, al lavabo. Frente al espejo, colocó las manos de la musa sobre los bordes de la pileta.

—Shhh... —insistió.

Ella lo miró a través del reflejo. Lo perdía, lo ganaba; la vieja epifanía se materializaba; sólo soy su amante.

Y ser su amante es mejor que no ser nada.

Trunks volvió a bajar su pantalón y su ropa interior, luego subió el vestido de Marron hasta sus pechos, el sostén también levantado, enredado con el borde de su vestido de forma tal que éste pudo sostenerse de allí en más. Le bajó la delicada ropa interior femenina hasta la mitad de sus muslos, el resbalar de la tela un truco de magia que erizó, milímetro a milímetro, a la mujer. Él era un mago y ella un simple componente del truco. Un verdadero instrumento. Él buscó un condón en el bolsillo, abrió el sobre, sus ojos clavados en la blancura de la rubia. Él entró.

—Shhh...

Él la miró en el espejo. Marron lo miró también. El sexo sucedió entre sus cuerpos, mientras entre sus miradas se daba una extraña conversación. Eres mía, Marron. Tienes que ser mía, no de aquel a quien buscas en estos ojos. ¿Quién es él, mi amor? ¿Quién es ese demonio que no te merece? ¿Sigues viéndolo? ¿Sigues deseándolo? ¿Él te rechaza? ¿Por qué me miras así, si no sientes nada por mí? Si yo fuera tu demonio, así como Pares me dijo una vez, me lo dirías, lo sé. Y esas palabras nunca llegan, nunca me lo dices.

Se movió con más brusquedad.

Te amo, Marron.

Si me lo dijeras, sólo sería tuyo.

Olvidaría a Isabelle.

Olvidaría la pureza de Pan.

Olvidaría todo, menos a ti.

Si me lo dices, soy tuyo.

Soy tuyo, Marron.

Sólo debes decírmelo.

—Trunks...

—Shhh...

Porque sé que no me lo dirás, ¿o sí, Marron?

No.

No me lo dirías.

Me estarías mintiendo.

Sería absurdo que él fuera yo y que tú jamás me lo hayas dicho, cuando no te faltaron escenas para afirmarlo.

Sería absurdo tu silencio.

Sería signo de falta de amor...

¿No me amas, Marron?

No, no me amas.

—Trunks...

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

—¿Me quieres?

—Mucho...

«Te amo, Marron».

Cerró los ojos, hundió el rostro en el cabello dorado, apretó los senos con demencia.

«Ya no lo soporto...».

Que ella no lo amara ya no lo soportaba.

_Que ella buscara otro en sus ojos lo mataba._

Y ella se miraba al espejo, veía cómo él temblaba tras ella, mientras entraba, mientras salía, las rodillas flexionadas, incómodas, a punto de ceder por causa del goce que recorría su cuerpo. Ella lo miraba, lo amaba, y se odiaba a sí misma.

—Humíllame.

Porque esta relación es un círculo vicioso, y ahora estamos volviendo al principio.

—Humíllame, Trunks...

Para morir y renacer, justo como en la primera vez.

—Humíllame...

Él le tapó la boca, la atisbó por el espejo, la ahogó con la locura expresada perversamente en sus ojos. Ella se aterrorizó, se vio en peligro.

Y le encantó sentirse así.

—Shhh...

El espejo los vio desaparecer de un segundo al otro, perderse en el suelo. El espejo escuchó el choque de dos cuerpos, un extraño jadeo entre dientes y unos gritos tapados por una inmensa y poderosa mano. El espejo escuchó el pedido del hombre.

—Shhh...

El espejo escuchó más choques, frenéticos, enfermos.

—Así, así.

El espejo los volvió a ver, y vio algo irreproducible, que hablaba de una vehemencia que era, ya, falta de cordura. Él y ella estaban mal de la cabeza. Y juntos se sentían orgullosos de ello.

—Así, Marron...

—Trunks...

—Así, así...

Calladita.

Pan podría escucharnos.

Y no quiero.

Porque me siento una basura de persona.

Y lo soy, lo sé.

Y lo soy.

El espejo vio cómo los cuerpos explotaban, cómo la mano de ese demente tapaba la boca de su amada, de cuyos ojos lágrimas de placer se desprendían.

—Shhh...

Diez minutos después, aseados y exhaustos, estaban junto a Pan, quien dormía plácidamente, incluso hasta roncaba un poco, de una forma sumamente divertida. Marron se acostó junto a su amiga, y Trunks las tapó a ambas con una cobija antes de lanzarse a dormir en la otra punta del sofá. Previo a que la rubia cerrara los ojos, él le sonrió dulcemente, mirándola a ella, a ella y a Pan.

A las dos. Que eran una, que eran su otra mitad.

—Las quiero —susurró antes de desaparecer por causa de Morfeo y su infinito poder, que tomó con fuerza a su amante.

* * *

><p>Las quiero.<p>

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Marron? <em>

_Abre los ojos, parpadea reiteradas veces antes de responder._

—_Sí, dígame._

—_Te perdí por un momento. —Su editora ríe. _

_Adora a Marron Jinzo, siente intriga por ella, por su misteriosa vida, por su misteriosa mirada, por su misterioso talento. _

_Algo oculta._

_No sabe qué._

—_Me hablabas de _Triángulo_._

_La escritora siente que su piel se eriza cada vez que alguien pronuncia _esa _palabra. Hace seis años que le pasa. Al escucharla, unos ojos negros y otros azules la invaden._

_Especialmente los últimos._

_Es hora, se dice. Es hora._

_Al fin._

—_Sí, disculpe. Me distraje un momento. _

—_Continúa, detállame tu idea. Sabes que nuestra editorial está satisfecha contigo. Quizá tus ventas no hayan sido arrolladoras, si bien _Carpe diem _vendió muy bien en su momento. Tus historias de amor son tan poco convencionales, tus escenarios son tan determinantes de lo que le sucede a tus personajes, que has logrado ganarte a muchos críticos a fuerza de ciertas temáticas a las que has hecho muy, muy tuyas. Tienes tu toque y es eso lo que te ha dado prestigio, uno que nuestra editorial aprecia y atesora por estar adherido a nuestro nombre; porque en este mundo, el prestigio lo es todo. Hay algo distinto en ti, no sé qué es, no logro descifrarlo. Pero siento, sin embargo, que no has dado todo de ti, ni con _Carpe diem _ni con_ Todo es gris_. Tienes talento, Marron, pero creo que algo ha faltado en tus dos novelas. Es como si te quedaras a un paso de la magnificencia. Tu mejor obra no ha llegado, me refiero a tu obra maestra. _

—Triángulo _será mi obra maestra —contesta. Su convicción sorprende a la editora—. Ya lo es. Eso pienso._

_Así, siente, debe ser._

—_¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya la has hecho? Pensé que hablábamos de una simple idea. Me dejas perpleja. _

_La escritora abre su bolso. Extrae una carpeta de notorio grosor, se la entrega en mano a la editora. _

—_Es extensa, quizá demasiado. Puede que haya que cortarla —admite, sonriente, la autora._

_Hace seis años que la empecé, piensa. Seis largos años, pero aquí está, lista._

_Es hora, se insiste._

_La editora echa un vistazo. Lee el título, pasa páginas rápidamente. Está sorprendida, está satisfecha. Tiene un buen presentimiento._

—_La leeré. Marron, esperamos mucho de ti. —Hace una pausa. Sigue pasando hojas. Clava sus ojos en un párrafo en específico—. Oh... Sexo. _—_Sigue leyendo_—_. Fuerte, bastante fuerte._

_La escritora adopta una mirada que, de pronto, la editora se ve incapaz de penetrar._

* * *

><p>Las quiero.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Se paraliza, las palabras se atragantan. <em>

_La editora espera._

—_Sí, hay sexo._

—_Tus libros anteriores no tenían gran contenido sexual. Veo que aquí está presente. —Pasa hojas. Vuelve a encontrar escenas de ese tipo con una facilidad pasmosa—. Muy presente._

—_Si._

—_El sexo es un arma de doble filo. Suele suceder que muchas personas lo observan con negatividad en la literatura, como si nunca pudiera haber sexo y calidad en un mismo párrafo. Siempre he pensado que es absurdo, ¿tú qué opinas?_

—_El sexo es parte fundamental de nuestras vidas. Evitarlo, negarlo, es darle la espalda a una parte innata de nuestro ser. El sexo no se trata de un morbo, de un efecto; es algo natural._

—_Se desprestigia el erotismo._

—_Cuando puede tener tanto _significado _como cualquier otro tipo de escena. _

—_¿Qué _significado _tiene en tu novela?_

—_Para cada uno de los tres protagonistas significa algo distinto. Para una de ellas, es un monstruo al cual le teme, la personificación de la adultez que no quiere asumir. Para la otra mujer, es la única forma de conectarse con el hombre al que ama, quien la ve como su amante._

—_¿Y para él?_

_Gesto indescifrable. _

—_Para él es la forma más perfecta de sentirse amado. Él, lo único que quiere, es que lo amen. _

_Nada más._

_Y está, como lo estuvo Trunks, dispuesto a todo para ser amado._

_A _todo_._

* * *

><p>La primavera terminó y dio paso al verano. La llegada de las vacaciones fue, para Pan y Marron, una verdadera bendición. Pan pudo desprenderse del todo de Bra, a quien había evitado lo más posible a partir del nexo. Fue de gran ayuda que iniciara una relación con Dave, porque no la llamaba para salir demasiado seguido, mas no alcanzó del todo. Bra, al ver tanta negativa de su amiga de toda la vida de pasar por lo menos un minuto a su lado, terminó por ofenderse. Estaba celosa, pues sabía que Pan estaba viéndose muy seguido con Marron. La menor de los Son no ocultaba para nada su amistad con la hija de Krilin. La princesita no podía estar más ofendida. Dejar de lado a la hija de los temperamentales Vegeta y Bulma no era gratis.<p>

—No sé qué tanto te juntas con Marron. No me voy a meter, pero eres injusta conmigo, ¡ya ni vienes a mi casa! ¡¿Qué te hice, Pan?! No te entiendo.

Te desconozco, de hecho. Porque estás muy cambiada, demasiado. Ya no eres Pan.

Eres otra.

—No estoy cambiada. ¡Y Marron no tiene nada que ver! No tiene nada de malo que me vea con ella. No la metas en el medio.

«Ella no tiene la culpa de que ya no me identifique contigo».

—¡¿Pero de qué hablan?! Tú y ella no se parecen en nada.

—Nos parecemos más de lo que crees.

Ahora ya no tendría que huir. Todo sería más sencillo.

Marron, al ver las clases finalizadas, dejó de ver a Alisha. Su alocada amiga había terminado fastidiándose por su actitud.

—Bah, angelito. Nunca me cuentas nada, siempre estás en una nube. No me hablas de Trunks Brief, ¡ni siquiera me preguntas cómo estoy! Entiendo que estás enamorada, pero ten en cuenta esto: si mañana a él se le ocurre terminar contigo, estarás sola. No te refugies tanto en un hombre; si él desaparece, como todos los sujetos tienden a hacerlo, te va a doler el triple y no tendrás un hombro en el cual llorar. De todas formas, llámame, porque pese a todo, te adoro. Pero no me voy a olvidar de esto, sólo quiero que lo sepas. No olvidaré que me has estado evitando y que casi no me hablas. No debo olvidarlo: si olvido, me hago pisotear, algo que mi orgullo no me permite tolerar.

Ella no respondió a sus palabras. Tenía la cabeza y el corazón en otra parte. Estaban en una bandeja de plata, ante Trunks.

Tampoco veía a sus padres. Llamaba a Krilin diariamente para tranquilizarlo, para asegurarle que estaba bien.

—Estoy terminando una novela. Sabes cuán importante es esto para mí. Necesito mi espacio, papi. No te enfades conmigo.

—De acuerdo, hijita. Entiéndeme tú: mamá y yo te echamos de menos.

Cuando su padre le decía algo así, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Lo extrañaba, sí.

Pero el triángulo era su mundo.

Era su todo.

—Nos veremos pronto, te quiero.

A su madre apenas si le hablaba. Cuando Marron la evitaba, Dieciocho sabía que no debía insistir. A pesar de saberlo, su madre estaba sufriendo por ella, claro que a su manera, pero sufría al fin. La desconocía las pocas veces que lograba que la atendiera. Su hija estaba tan cambiada que ya no sabía dónde ni cómo se encontraba.

Algo ocurría, y los amigos y familiares de los tres empezaron a notarlo.

—¿Con Pan?

—Sí, Bra me contó que están todo el tiempo juntas. Al parecer Pares y ella se las han cruzado más de una vez en el centro comercial. Ni las saludan. Es como si se escondieran. Raro.

—¿Pan y Marron? Bulma, eso es imposible, ¡si casi ni se hablan! Se respetan, pero nunca...

—¿Y si ellas...?

Una mirada entre asombrada y divertida de Bulma bastó. Dieciocho frunció tanto el ceño que esto le permitió contener un insulto.

—Mi hija no es lesbiana.

Las sospechas no podían estar más equivocadas. No sucedía nada entre las amigas, nada que no fuera una dulce amistad que las unía como jamás les había pasado con alguien más. Pan y Marron estaban juntas todos los días y tenían, contra todo pronóstico, el nexo más sólido del triángulo. Se contaban todo, incluso lo que los ojos de Trunks frenaban por intimidantes en las escenas de tres. Cuando el demonio no estaba, hablaban muchísimo sobre él. Era el tema central, siempre.

—Pinta tan bonito... Me encantó lo que hizo el viernes pasado, esa luna tan gigante en el valle. Se veía tan triste ese cuadro. Se nota que Trunks tiene mucho talento —suspiró Pan mientras tomaba un café en una sencilla cafetería del centro.

Marron, ante ella, suspiró.

—Es maravilloso.

Lo era en todo sentido, para ambas.

Trunks, luego del primer dibujo a lápiz, se había animado a pintar frente a ellas. Siempre sus paisajes, nunca más otra cosa. Los ángeles con ojos enormes eran para sus momentos de soledad. Pintaba paisajes creados por su mente, llenos de luces, de sombras pintadas con salvajismo; claroscuros en las formas que, para él, eran el símbolo del triángulo: los ángeles y el demonio, la luz y la oscuridad. Pintaba sobre todo cuando estaban en su departamento, por una cuestión de luz y de espacio, y por comodidad, ya que _ese _cuarto, su taller, estaba cerca, totalmente a mano por si le hacía falta algo. A veces iba hacia allí, y Pan y Marron lo notaban.

—¿Qué hay en la última puerta? —preguntó Pan una noche, en murmullos, observando cómo él se dirigía hacia ese lugar una vez más.

—No lo sé.

A pesar del misterio, jamás se lo preguntaron. Ignoraban que ahí había una pared con una veintena de cuadros de Isabelle con los ojos desfigurados por la incapacidad de Trunks de plasmarlos con fidelidad, por no recordarlos. Ignoraban su más grande locura, uno de sus dos más obscenos secretos. Ignoraban que detrás de ese hombre noble, dulce, de trato amigable, tan inteligente y con una sensibilidad parecida a la de ellas, había un alma torturada por los recuerdos, obsesionada con una relación tormentosa que había visto su final en una muerte inesperada. Ignoraban que en él, ese mismo él que se abrazaba a ellas en los momentos más emotivos que se suscitaban dentro del triángulo, había una persona trastornada. Trunks estaba trastornado, su visión del mundo distorsionada por esa Isabelle que había amado en exceso a sus ojos, que lo había empujado durante seis años a una pérdida de cordura que sólo al morir logró concretar en él. Ella le había presentado un mundo asfixiante, perfecto en su infinita sensualidad e intensidad, pero también enfermo. No fue gratis: esos seis años de exceso psicológico, físico, emocional e intelectual junto a Isabelle habían rajado su alma, antes pura como la de cualquier joven lleno de sueños, ahora ensombrecida por las ausencias, la muerte y los remordimientos.

Trunks estaba trastornado, y no era culpa de él estarlo; sus culpas estaban en sus acciones posteriores a la pérdida de Isabelle. Sus culpas estarían dentro de poco en sus errores, en su incapacidad de medir, de entender cuestiones que, para otra persona, sin esas manchas enceguecedoras en el centro de sus ojos, hubieran sido obvias.

¿No era obvio lo que Marron sentía por él? Ese amor tan trastornado como él mismo lo estaba, tan gigantesco, demente y maravilloso.

¿No era obvio que entregarse al deseo guturalmente sexual que Pan le despertaba sería un error? Por su edad, por su inocencia, por el vínculo entre sus familias.

Todo era obvio, pero él no veía nada. Estaba ciego. Tantos años caminando con una voz estridente adherida a sus oídos, una voz siempre muerta de risa que decía una y otra vez lo siguiente: un artista no ve lo que es; un artista ve lo que siente. Tanto había aprendido a ver lo que sentía que todo, menos sus musas, era gris. Y a ellas, tan rojas como las veía, las deformaba por sus sentimientos. Marron y Pan eran ángeles, tenían alas en sus espaldas. Venían del cielo que era un infierno, dispuestas a conducirlo a aquel lugar donde la intensidad era lo único existente, lo único posible. Marron y Pan siempre estaban desnudas, sus alas extendidas a sus espaldas, sus ojos siempre resplandecientes.

Sólo que Marron no lo amaba.

Sólo que Pan lo amaba de la forma en que él necesitaba ser amado. Pero estaba prohibida.

Veía eso. Qué equivocado, en su trastorno, estaba.

Trunks ya no sabía ver la realidad. Ni quería verla. Ni quería.

Había gente alrededor de los tres que sí veía la realidad, que no estaba tan enceguecida como ellas, muchísimo menos como él. Pares era quien tenía la clave, quien tenía tres hilos desatados en sus manos, dispuestos a enredarse los unos contra los otros para dilucidar tantos misterios que ocultaban tantas perversiones.

«Pan y Marron están juntas todo el tiempo, es fácil cruzárselas por el centro comercial, porque siempre van y toman algo en una cafetería. Hablan, se ríen, se toman de las manos, como Pan y Bra siempre lo han hecho. Pero se ven distintas, las dos».

«Juntas transmiten _otra_ cosa».

«Y Trunks, mi pobre Trunks, hace tres meses que rechaza a Goten, que no le permite ir a visitarlo, que no acepta venir a nuestro departamento, tampoco a un bar o un restorán. ¿Por qué? Trunks dice que porque está con Marron, que está con ella y está muy enamorado. ¡Pero Marron y Pan...!».

«Los tres. Los tres _tienen_ que estar juntos».

«¿Pero por qué? ¿Para qué?».

—¡PARES!

La novia de Goten dio un respingo en su silla. Delante de ella, Bra esperaba ser escuchada.

—Ay, perdón... —Estalló en risas. Era demasiado despistada—. Estaba pensando en tu hermano.

El gesto de Bra se ensombreció.

—Está desaparecido. Las veces que lo he visto en los últimos tres meses fueron porque entré sin permiso a su oficina. ¡No viene a visitarnos! Ni nos llama... Abandonó del todo los entrenamientos con papá, no viene a almorzar los fines de semana como a veces solía hacerlo. Según mamá está saliendo con una chica, es la sospecha que ella tiene, aunque no tenemos ni idea de quién es.

—¿Por qué piensan eso?

—Se lo ve... ¿Cómo decirlo? Parece mucho más relajado, como tranquilo. Sigue luciendo tan apático como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo hay algo más dulce en sus gestos y su voz. —Bra concentró sus ojos en la taza de té que tomaba—. Espero sea una buena chica y lo quiera tanto como Isa solía hacerlo. —Los ojos azules recobraron el brillo y volvieron a contemplar a Pares—. En cierta forma, esta desaparición de Trunks me recuerda a cuando estaba con Isa. No los veíamos mucho por esos tiempos, aunque Isa siempre venía a visitarme, sobre todo en los últimos dos o tres años. —Sonrió, la nostalgia regada por todo su rostro—. Isa... Venía y se sentaba horas conmigo. Me pedía que le contara todo lo que me pasaba, me pedía que le hiciera desfiles de moda con la última ropa que hubiera comprado, y yo me cambiaba de vestido una y otra vez, y ella me ayudaba a maquillarme, me daba consejos, ya que yo era muy pequeña aún. Me sacaba alguna foto... Era tan linda conmigo. La extraño mucho. —Sollozó sin poder evitarlo, sin intentar contenerse—. Recuerdo que me maquillaba los ojos con delineador líquido y me decía que la línea arriba del párpado me quedaba fabulosa. Sí, como la tengo ahora: siempre me maquillo así porque a Isa le encantaba. Siempre que me delineo, me acuerdo de ella.

Pares sonrió. Tomó la mano de su amiga con dulzura. Era raro: Pares sabía que Bra había amado a Goten alguna vez, un amor platónico, pero amor. Sin embargo, se habían hecho muy amigas en los últimos tiempos. Pares sentía gran aprecio por la princesita, quien se había refugiado en ella para hablar de sus cosas, de sus eternos altibajos con Dave, de cuánto extrañaba a Pan, porque la extrañaba demasiado y no sabía qué hacer para recuperar a su amiga de toda la vida.

—No llores. Si lloras, se te correrá el delineado.

—Tienes razón.

Terminaron sus infusiones, que consumían tranquilamente en una hermosa cafetería del Distrito 2, y continuaron charlando hasta que Bra se despidió.

—Dave me espera.

—Bueno, linda. ¡Nos vemos después!

—Ok. Gracias por todo, Pares. Últimamente me siento un poco sola y...

—¡Se te correrá! —Se levantaron de sus asientos y se abrazaron—. Ve, yo me quedo un rato más.

Veinte minutos después, Pares continuaba en la cafetería. Suspiró contra la ventana que se extendía a su lado, desde donde veía a los incalculables transeúntes ir y venir. Perdida en la contemplación, suspiró varias veces más. Echó un vistazo a su móvil marca Cápsula y se decidió. Llamó. Oye, estoy en el Distrito 2, en la cafetería MD. ¿Por qué no nos vemos? Te extraño, mi amor.

A la media hora, Susu se sentó delante de ella.

—Tú y tus maridos son tres desagradecidos. ¡Nunca llaman para ver cómo estoy! Siempre llaman porque necesitan algo. Así que desembucha, querida. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

La artista plástica pidió un café y, luego de que se lo dieran, sólo se dedicó a esperar. Pares estaba sumamente pensativa, su vista aún perdida en la ventana, en los transeúntes, en los signos. Su vista estaba perdida en los hilos que aún no habían sido atados.

—¿Has visto a Trunks?

—No. Hace tres meses que no lo veo, que ni siquiera hablo con él. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que está enamorado —susurró Pares sin abandonar a los transeúntes. Su dispersión desquiciaba a Susu, aunque también la consideraba divertida, peculiar. Pares era un universo aparte.

—¿Enamorado? —Susu no reprimió la risa—. Eso tendría mucho sentido.

Pares volteó un segundo hacia ella; al otro regresó a la bendita ventana.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Bueno, no puedo decírtelo. Ya sabes, Trunks tiene secretillos por ahí, y hay uno del que me tiene prohibido hablar. No te puedo decir.

Claro que se refería a la pulsión, al amor atípico. Si Trunks le había dicho, hacía tres meses, que Isabelle _se había terminado_, tenía que ser por la aparición de otra mujer. No podía haber otro motivo. Nada era más fuerte para él que el hallazgo de una mujer que pudiera acompañarlo en su demencia.

«Encontró una loca como él que debe estar _haciéndoselo_. Por eso me dijo tan convencido que ya no me lo pediría».

Al pensarlo, una extraña tristeza la invadió.

«Bebé, ¿entonces jamás lo superarás?».

Al parecer, no.

—¡Secretos! —Pares se rascó la mejilla con sus largas y esculpidas uñas. Todo, de repente, giraba en torno a lo mismo—. Trunks me dijo que tenía conductas un poquito raras con Isa y que sólo tú sabes.

Susu rió nuevamente, con desfachatez.

—Por ahí está la cuestión, amiga. Por ahí, sí. Trunks tiene un problemita en su cabeza, uno que le hace sentir placer de una forma muy asquerosa. No quieres saber.

Pares, como de costumbre, ni se inmutó ante lo que le decían. El mismo rostro ingenuo de siempre fue lo único que enseñó ante Susu.

—Él me dijo lo mismo, que no quería saber.

—Porque no quieres, créeme. Lo que sí voy a decirte es que era Isa quien se lo hacía, fue de ella de quien aprendió eso. Esa conducta venía de ella, de ella y de nadie más. Cuando Isa murió, un tiempo después, Trunks (pensando que yo no lo sabía, pero sí lo hacía: Isa me lo había contado) tuvo un pico de depresión y me habló del asunto. Como a mí no me importa nada, y lo sabes muy bien, se lo hice.

—¡Ah! —Pares al fin pudo concentrarse en Susu y olvidar a la ventana. La miró fijamente—. O sea que...

—Se lo he hecho los últimos cuatro años. —Se detuvo, tentada. Rió libremente y continuó—. Hace tres meses, me lo pidió por última vez. Me juró que sería la última. Estaba muy convencido. Ahora que me dices que sale con una chica, supongo que está feliz, que ha encontrado una loquita a lo Isa que se lo hace. Sino, no entiendo cómo pudo asegurarme tan tajantemente que ya no me lo pediría, si en cuatro años se ha mantenido dependiente a ello en demasía. Habrá encontrado una fetichista tan desquiciada como él. Lo lamento: el _significado _que Trunks le ata a ese acto es uno muy insano y que no le hace bien. Trunks piensa en Isa cuando se lo hacen, es su forma de _volver a estar con ella_, algo que ya hace mucho debería haber dejado de buscar, porque Isa, si bien era una gran amiga y juro que la amaré para siempre, como pareja era una persona destructiva, negativa. Isa estaba enferma y contagió a Trunks, que ahora está tan perdido y resentido con el mundo como ella solía estarlo. Esa es tu verdad, Pares. Trunks, ahora, _es_ Isabelle. El Trunks que todos conocíamos ya no existe. Él ha muerto: se ha matado para mantener a Isabelle con vida.

Se ha sacrificado por ella.

Lo hemos perdido para siempre.

Pares perdió, al escucharla, el brillo tan característico de sus ojos. La dulzura, la inocencia, la buena voluntad inquebrantable, sin grises, que reinaba de ella. Susu se sintió mal al notarlo, pero había sido sincera: eso bastaba y sobraba, era lo necesario, lo importante de toda la situación. Pares quería saber; ahora sabía. Era tarde.

—Susu... —susurró la de cabello oscuro—. ¿Quieres decir que Marron y él...?

Los ojos grises de Susu se abrieron exageradamente.

—¿Marron? ¿Te refieres a esa rubia que estaba aquella vez en tu casa? ¿La que era muy guapa? —Sus ojos continuaron abriéndose, se abrieron hasta el límite de lo posible. Su amiga retrocedió en su asiento, intimidada y llena de dudas. Estaba aterrada—. Pares, ¿es esa Marron quien sale con Trunks?

«¡Maldito enfermo! Ahora todo tiene sentido...».

Una fuerza desconocida se apropió de la artista. Era el instinto de madre, esa necesidad de proteger a Trunks bien conocida desde hacía tantos años. Emocionada, recordó desordenadamente el día en que Isabelle le habló de él, mientras le mostraba las fotos de _Z News_.

* * *

><p>—<em>Vaya, Isa... Es justo como te gustan.<em>

—_¿Has visto sus ojos? ¿No son perfectos?_

—_Lo son. Tiene una mirada adorable, me encanta para ti, aunque espero no vayas _tan_ al límite esta vez. Él es más famoso que ese baterista con el que salías, también es más famoso que el modelo de ropa interior, el actor de la telenovela esa de la tarde, la bailarina esa del musical... Es _muchísimo_ más famoso. La prensa hablará _demasiado _de ustedes. Cuídate y no hagas _eso_, por favor._

—_Me pides imposibles. _

—_Isa..._

—_Quiero esos ojos. Nunca en la vida había deseado tanto algo. _Necesito _esos ojos._

* * *

><p>«No has cambiado, bebé...».<p>

Bajó la mirada y dejó caer sus párpados; estaba decepcionada.

«Realmente te perdimos».

Pero no, se dijo. Tenía que abrirle los ojos, tenía que borrarles las manchas a esas pupilas que ya, evidentemente, no lograban ver la realidad. Tenía que salvarlo, que protegerlo. Eso le imploraba ese instinto maternal que sólo él sabía despertarle.

—¿Es ella, cierto? —murmuró.

Pares era un manojo de nervios.

—¡Ay, no le digas que te dije! Se suponía que solamente lo sabíamos Goten y yo. —Se sonrojó. Susu la vio adorable, hermosísima, pero el hechizo no le duró el tiempo suficiente.

Tenía una misión por cumplir.

«Arreglar los errores de Isa. Tarde, porque no quise meterme cuando aún estaba a tiempo».

¿Sería por eso que sentía ese instinto de proteger a Trunks? ¿Era porque, pudiendo haberlo protegido, no lo había hecho cuando Isabelle aún vivía?

¿Era por eso?

—Es ella, ok.

Lanzó billetes sobre la mesa para pagar el café que casi no había tocado. Se despidió rápidamente, pero Pares, luego de ponerse de pie, la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

—Susu, yo no creo que... Digo, se me hace que él terminó con ella, porque si bien Bra dijo que lo vio muy tranquilo las últimas veces, también sigue viéndolo apático. Quizá tiene ganas de estar solo y por eso... —Hizo una pausa. Ambas se observaron la una a la otra, la intensidad de sus miradas una que jamás se habían regalado, pese a los más de cinco años que llevaban de conocerse. Esa era la primera vez; esa sería la última vez—. Además, Marron siempre está con Pan, durante la semana y los sábados y domingos también. Eso me contó Bra.

Susu, como antes, abrió con exageración los ojos.

—¿La sobrina de Goten? —farfulló, incrédula.

«¡Bebé! Eres tan obvio, y todo es tan obvio... ¡Y no te das cuenta de nada! ¡No has cambiado ni un ápice!».

—Sí. Justamente hoy me encontré con Bra antes de llamarte, porque anda muy enojada con Pan. Ya sabes, son muy amigas.

—¿Enojada por qué?

—Porque, según me ha contado varias veces, siempre que la llama, que le dice de verse, que la invita a alguna parte, Pan está con Marron. Celos de amiga, como Goten y tú. —Pese a la tensión, Pares se permitió esbozar una sonrisa—. Parece que ellas se han vuelto muy unidas, y Bra está un poco celosa.

Susu terminó de intimidar a Pares al temblar por un instante. Apagó sus ojos, desvió la mirada y fingió una sonrisa.

—Entonces olvida lo que te dije. Estoy equivocada, evidentemente.

—A lo mejor sí, por eso te lo digo.

—Bueno, bueno... Debo irme.

Y se fue.

Sola, Pares se concentró en los transeúntes una vez más. Suspiró, como al principio. Goten le envió un mensaje de texto: estaba con el auto a unas diez manzanas de la cafetería. Antes de salir del lugar, pagó y pasó por el baño. Cuando salió por la puerta, el atardecer en su punto más romántico, Goten la esperaba. Subió del lado del copiloto, lo besó en los labios y lo acarició. Su pareja no tuvo grandes dificultades para notar que algo le sucedía.

—Amor —exclamó Goten antes de arrancar el auto—, ¿qué te pasa? Te ves preocupada y eso, en ti, no es común.

Pares suspiró, era como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo.

—Nada, mi vida. Tonterías: estoy nostálgica, nada más. Extraño mucho a Trunks...

Goten se puso serio.

—Yo también, ese tonto... En fin: está con Marron, así que está bien. —Sonrió exageradamente—. Así debía ser. A Trunks siempre le gustó Marron, desde que éramos adolescentes. Siempre se sintió atraído hacia ella, así que no me sorprende que esto haya sucedido. Estoy muy tranquilo al saber que está empezando algo nuevo, que ya no vive más en ese pasado que no le estaba haciendo nada bien.

Lo opuesto a todo lo que había traslucido en las palabras de Susu. Pares no podía sacarse el mal presentimiento del pecho.

«Si está con Marron, entonces está con Pan también».

Y eso no sonaba muy convencional que digamos.

«¿Por qué?¿Por qué, si pienso en Trunks, nada es lo que parece?».

¿Por qué, al pensar en Trunks, ya nada parecía normal?

Tragó saliva.

—Sí, debe estar con Marron. Hacen una hermosa pareja... Sólo habrá que tener paciencia —dijo.

—Sí, Pares. Ya vendrá a casa y tomará cerveza con nosotros como antes. Tú tranquila, démosle tiempo, él siempre necesita tiempo, es su forma de ser.

«Como antes...».

¿Cómo volver a lo que habían sido, si ya no eran quienes solían ser?

Pares se acomodó en el asiento y se perdió en las calles, en las personas. Estaba preocupada, demasiado. Esto tenía que ser serio.

«¿O será que Pan miente? ¿Será que Pan usa a Marron de excusa? Tiene que ser así, quizá se está viendo con un hombre».

Se sonrojó.

«No, mi sobrinita no es así...».

Y ya la habían cruzado demasiadas veces con Marron como para creer que ese vínculo no existía.

«Pero Marron y Trunks...».

—Basta —susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos. Por ahora, era mejor no pensar demasiado, no en Trunks, no en Marron y Pan.

Por ahora, lo mejor era esperar.

* * *

><p>Terminó de entrenar y entró en su casa. Saludó rápidamente a su familia y, antes de poder irse escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, para ducharse, cambiarse e irse al departamento de Trunks, donde habían fijado el encuentro de ese viernes que estaba en pleno atardecer, su abuela la detuvo:<p>

—Pan, ¿no lo viste? ¡Saluda a Oob! Llegó hace unos minutos.

Oob.

Suspiró antes de girarse y encontrarlo de pie junto al sofá de la sala. Era él, de nuevo.

—Hola, Pan.

—Hola... —Le dio la espalda—. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Tu familia? ¿La escuela? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien —respondió, apagado, él.

—Bueno... Iré a ducharme, apesto. —Desapareció.

En su cuarto, después de la ducha, de secarse, de vestirse con sus jeans gastados y su camiseta de siempre, mientras preparaba su mochila, aguardó. Sintió cómo ese ki se acercaba. Era obvio, y estaba bien: Pan seguía en deuda con Oob, porque ella había sido la mala, la imbécil, la inmadura. Ese peso aún hacía fuerza sobre sus espaldas. Se sentía demasiado culpable.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—Pasa y cierra.

Oob la obedeció mecánicamente. Se quedó apostado junto a la puerta; nunca dejó de mirarla. Pan se permitió devolverle la mirada, y el peso le dolió, de nuevo.

—No insistiré, tranquila —afirmó, serio, él—. Simplemente quería saber cómo te encuentras.

Pan sonrió sinceramente por primera vez.

—Te lo agradezco. Y estoy muy bien.

—Me contó tu mamá que te ha ido muy bien en la universidad.

«Porque Trunks y Marron me ayudaron a estudiar...».

—Sí. Me esforcé, y bueno, todo salió bien.

—Genial, felicidades.

—Sí... Gracias.

Pero las palabras que se habían dicho hacía tres meses, la mañana siguiente al nexo, estaban presentes, lo estaban en ambas miradas negras. Oob, esto no funciona: lo siento. No tengo los mismos sentimientos que tú. Realmente lo siento, perdóname. Por lo menos lo intentamos. Él había escuchado todo con una seriedad inquebrantable, como todo un caballero; cuando Pan se marchó de su lado, tuvo que irse lo más lejos posible, meterse en lo más profundo de las montañas Paoz para poder llorar a gusto. La amaba demasiado, con entrega y pureza, en un amor que era genuino, que era el amor más honesto de toda la historia que el triángulo acarreaba a su alrededor. Nadie amaba o había amado como Oob lo hacía. Era quien menos merecía sufrir; era quien más estaba sufriendo.

Aún en ese instante, mirándola, a ella, a la mujer por la que tan fuerte quería ser, para merecerla lo suficiente. La amaba.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente del rechazo, Oob había vuelto a su pueblo, con su gente. Toda la primavera lejos, pero con la llegada del verano decidió aprovechar en un buen entrenamiento sus vacaciones. Por eso había regresado, por eso y porque ya no soportaba no ver a Pan.

—Ya me voy —dijo ella.

—¿Irás con Bra?

—No... Yo, bueno, no la he estado viendo mucho. Tiene un nuevo novio y está como muy pegoteada a él. Bra es así. —Ambos rieron—. Iré a visitar a Marron.

—Ah, sí, tu abuela me comentó que se han hecho muy amigas.

Sonreír fue obligatorio para Pan.

—Sí, tenemos una linda amistad.

—Marron es una excelente persona.

—Lo es.

«Así como él».

Como Trunks.

Así de enceguecida estaba.

—Bueno, no te retengo más. Iré a entrenar un poco, sabes que me gusta la noche para eso.

—Sí, a mí también. La noche es genial.

—Sí...

—Sí...

Tensión, había una gran tensión entre ellos. Pan contuvo todo en su interior y se marchó. Debía hacer lo que mejor le salía: huir.

—Hasta luego, Oob.

—Hasta luego, Pan.

Al verse solo en el pasillo donde acababa de perder de vista a la muchachita, él lo entendió: la había perdido. Respiró profundo y se alejó de la casa. Necesitaba lanzar todos los rayos que su ki pudiera crear al cielo, todo con tal de no gritar, todo con tal de soportar la cercanía condenada a la eterna lejanía que lo separaba de Pan.

_¿Para siempre?_

* * *

><p>—¿A dónde irás?<p>

—A una pequeña isla que se encuentra a veinte kilómetros de la Capital del Sur. Leí en internet que es un lugar sumamente tranquilo, donde _nada_ sucede, que era lo que buscaba. Descansar, usted sabe.

—Suena genial. Escapar de este bullicio es una gran decisión, Wanda.

Le entregó el último contrato antes de las vacaciones y le sonrió con dulzura. Wanda le retornó intacta la sonrisa.

—¿Y usted, señor?

—Me quedo.

—¿Por qué? Si me permite preguntar, claro.

«Por ellas».

—Porque quiero dormir mucho. —Rieron a carcajadas por largos segundos—. Dormiré hasta morir, básicamente.

—Eso suena más genial que mis planes, señor. Espero pueda descansar todo lo que merece.

—Tú también. —Wanda revisó el contrato y él la atisbó. Era la persona a la que más veía en la semana, sería raro no verla durante las vacaciones—. ¿Y te vas sola? —preguntó por mera curiosidad.

—Sí, me voy con un libro, nada más.

—Ah, interesante. ¿Qué leerás?

Wanda se tentó.

—No se ría, pero estoy leyendo esa saga, la del niño mago...

Trunks no la obedeció: largó una risotada que resonó en toda la oficina.

—¡La del niño mago! Genial, está muy bien.

—¡Es que no puedo parar! Voy por el cuarto, son siete. Debe pensar que soy una inmadura, pero me encantan esos libros: los había leído de pequeña, y ahora los estoy redescubriendo. Me siento una niña de nuevo.

—Es una sensación maravillosa, muy recomendable. Te felicito por la elección.

—Gracias, señor. ¿Y usted? ¿Leerá algo?

—Sí —tomó su portafolio y extrajo un libro, se lo dio en mano a Wanda—. Una amiga me obsequió esto.

—¡Oh! Este autor, el maestro de los cuentos de terror. Lo leí en la secundaria.

—Me falta poco, aprovecharé las vacaciones para terminarlo.

—Genial, genial.

Sin más, se despidieron. Volverían a verse en un mes exacto, cuando tocara retornar a la rutina. Un mes: Trunks Brief no podía permitirse más que eso.

Así debía ser.

—En fin... —murmuró mientras bostezaba. Antes de regresar el libro al portafolio, abrió la primera página.

Leyó lo que en birome estaba escrito:

_Seamos, siempre, rojo ante el gris._

_Espero lo disfrutes, Trunks._

_Con cariño._

_Marron.-_

Sonrió como un idiota. No veía la hora de verla, a la musa dorada y a la musa blanca, a sus ángeles, a Marron y Pan. Suspiró, guardó todo en su portafolio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. ¡Libre, al fin! Libre luego de un año de dolores de cabeza, mil millones de cigarrillos consumidos y el aburrimiento más perpetuo.

Al fin era libre.

Al fin podría ser_ por completo _de sus musas. Entregarse a ellas y ser, juntos, rojo ante el gris.

Pero no llegó a la puerta.

—Hola, bebé.

—Susu...

Su amiga estaba de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta. Tenía una camisa negra, unos jeans cortos y oscuros y unos lentes de sol sobre la cabeza. Su cabello estaba muy mal teñido, descuidado, pero a su manera, como siempre, se veía preciosa, con sus formas curvilíneas, muy parecidas a las de _ella_.

—Hace mucho que no te veía.

—Es cierto. —Susu entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tomó a Trunks de la mano y lo arrastró a una de las sillas que estaban ante la de presidencia, frente al escritorio. Lo sentó y ella, como una niña, hizo lo propio sobre sus rodillas. Lo abrazó, lo besó apenas en los labios y lo miró fijamente—. Sabes...

—¿Qué?

—Estaba recordando, me puse nostálgica hoy. ¿Recuerdas cuando _ella_ y yo te quitamos la ropa? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos metimos los tres en la cama? ¿Recuerdas cuando vendamos tus ojos para que no supieras quién te estaba tocando? ¿Recuerdas tus jadeos, cómo te retorcías?

¿Recuerdas cómo te hicimos el amor, bebé? Juntas, las dos.

Trunks parpadeó repetidas veces, confundido, sin palabras. Susu se impresionó por su reacción; era como si no lo recordara, como si estuviera intentando hacerlo, pero ella no demostró nada su impresión: siguió observándolo con aquellos ojos que sólo expresaban lujuria, esos que Susu bien sabía clavar sobre él.

—¿Qué quieres, Susu? Ya te dije que _ella_ se terminó.

—¿Realmente? —Ella sonreía.

—Sí. —Él no lo hacía.

—¿Lo juras?

—Sí.

* * *

><p>—<em>Quietito, bebé. Calladito.<em>

—_Shhh... _

—_Tú relájate. Déjanos a nosotras._

—_Me da vergüenza..._

—_¡Todos los hombres desean esto! ¿Por qué no ibas a desearlo tú?_

—_Es que yo..._

—_No pienses, bebé._

—_No nada, bebé._

—_Siente..._

—_Siéntenos a ambas._

—_Siéntenos por completo._

—_A las dos._

—_Al mismo tiempo..._

* * *

><p>—Te encanta ser el centro. Te encanta que te amen.<p>

—¿Susu...?

Ella, para desgracia de Trunks, que cada vez se ponía más nervioso, no dejaba de sonreír.

—Te encanta, bebé. Y no es tu culpa, no lo que ya ha sucedido: esa vez fue nuestra culpa. Vine por dos motivos y este es el primero: te pido perdón por aquella vez, bebé.

Porque tú no querías, porque te daba vergüenza. No querías porque eras un muchachito tan joven, tan poco experimentado en las formas menos convencionales del sexo. Y lo hicimos igual, porque Isabelle quería llevarte al límite, porque ella quería humillarte, tener el control sobre ti, darte todo para que tú le dieras todo. Isabelle sólo quería enfermarte.

Y te enfermó.

Y en parte fue mi culpa, Trunks.

Por no frenarla.

Por no protegerte.

—Ajá... —Él no terminaba de reaccionar. Quería irse, ahora, y estaba dispuesto a irse cuanto antes, por lo cual decidió apurar el trámite—. ¿Y el segundo motivo?

Susu se levantó, le quitó el portafolio de la mano y de su interior sacó su teléfono móvil. En el morral de jean que traía al hombro, ella buscó el suyo. Tuvo, entonces, un teléfono en cada mano.

—Borré mis contactos sin querer, ya sabes, soy torpe con la tecnología. ¿Me pasas a Goten y Pares? Anita me guardó tu número, pero ella no los tenía a ellos.

Trunks respiró hondo. Un poco más relajado, aunque no del todo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Ok, entonces busco «Goten» y «Pares» en los contactos y... _La la larala, lalararara lala la ra ra_ —tarareó una canción fingiendo la más perpetua tranquilidad. Fue a la M, buscó a quien quería y guardó su número. «Marron», eso escribió en su celular antes de guardar los cambios. Fingió buscar algo más y le devolvió el aparato—. Listo. Gracias, mi bebé.

—De nada, Susu.

Le dio un beso en la frente como despedida.

—Bebé, antes de irme... —Acarició su rostro, levantó su mentón, examinó sus ojos bien de cerca. Se veía cansado, pero no notaba nada _más allá_ de eso. No lucía como antes, como ese joven de ojos eternamente rojos, entregado cada noche a Isabelle Cort, como un exquisito platillo, en bandeja de plata—. Perdóname.

Los nervios retornaron a él.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Lo mismo le dijiste a _ella_. Y sí lo había.

Se sonrieron con notoria falsedad.

—Ya no está. Murió. Lo asumí.

«Qué perdido estás, Trunks, que piensas que realmente la has olvidado».

—Exacto, bebé.

«Que piensas que no la estás buscando en alguien más...».

_Porque Susu te conoce, Trunks. Sabe cómo eres, te conoce tal cual eres, porque estuvo contigo _y_ con ella, fue la tercera del grupo, fue la _única_ persona que permitiste en esa obsesiva y excesiva intimidad que tenías con Isabelle._

_Susu sabe cuánto deseas al amor, cuánto lo necesitas, porque ella, además de compartir todo contigo y con Isabelle, también fue su reemplazante durante cuatro largos años de duelo inexistente._

_Susu sabe, Trunks._

_Sabe todo de ti._

_Te tuvo completo y entiende cuánto amas al amor que imploras._

_Cuánto lo añoras._

_Cuánto miedo tienes de no tenerlo._

_Susu sabe, por eso entiende lo que está sucediendo._

«Pares no está equivocada: te ves con las dos. Y la que te metió esa idea en la cabeza...».

—... Fui yo.

—¿Eh? —Trunks frunció el ceño, cada vez más nervioso, cada vez más asustado, más confundido.

Cada vez más transparente.

—Fui yo, bebé. Era un juego, te estaba molestando, no lo decía en serio.

«Aquello de "cuatro manos sobre tus párpados"».

—¿Qué cosa, Susu?

—Pero tú te lo tomaste en serio. —Rió. El corazón de Trunks, ante la confusión, se aceleró. Revolvió su bolsillo, sacó un cigarro y lo prendió, sobrepasado—. O no, o no lo sé. Quizá, yo sólo empujé la idea; quizá, yo sólo materialicé en tu mente algo que ya querías.

«Tu bendita y _eterna_ última vez».

—Susu, basta. No te entiendo. —Se alejó varios pasos de ella, le dio la espalda, le dio mil pitadas al cigarrillo.

Ella fue hacia él y lo encaró. Seguía sonriendo.

—No quiero que te arruines la vida, eso es lo que intento decirte. Hasta ahora, tú eres la víctima. No quiero que seas el victimario, Trunks. Tú no encajas en ese rol.

_Pero todos pueden encajar, pueden siempre y cuando haya un _significado_ detrás de ese rol inesperado._

_¿Lo hay aquí?_

_¿Alguien puede decirme si lo hay aquí, ahora, en este triángulo de rojo ante el gris?_

—¡BASTA! Cállate, por favor.

Porque él acababa de entenderla.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Imagínalo, bebé! —susurró la mujer en el hombro de su amigo—. Una a cada lado de tu rostro, dos cuerpos sólo para ti. Cuatro manos tocando tus párpados, dos labios besando los tuyos. Imagínalo, bebé: ¿No es una imagen sensual? Porque en tus ojos se ve eso: las estás desnudando, las estás poseyendo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Las quieres, Trunks.<em>

_Las quieres exactamente así._

_Sobre ti._

_Sobre tus párpados._

_Sobre tu alma._

—Bebé... —Susu apretó los puños, intentando contenerse. Quería gritarle, sacudirlo, despertarlo. No debía; era tarde. Ya no tenía derecho. Pasmó a Trunks, lo congeló, al mirarlo a los ojos sin ninguna sonrisa en su boca. Susu al fin había alcanzado la seriedad que tanto le costaba expresar, porque no le salía, porque no estaba en su forma de ser—. No te conviertas en lo que tanto te ha lastimado. No seas _ella_: sé tú mismo.

—Vete...

—Sé tú mismo y libérate de _ella_. Sálvate, Trunks. Basta, no soporto más ver esto en ti, y sé que es mi culpa, por eso te pido perdón. Es mi culpa porque a mí no me importa nada, porque no sé medir, así como _ella_ no sabía medir. Tú tampoco sabes: estás por cometer el error de tu vida. ¡No les pidas a _ellas_ que te...!

_Que te amen._

—¡VETE!

La piel de Susu, ante el grito, se erizó de pies a cabeza. Contuvo la furia, contuvo a su instinto; contuvo todo.

—Está bien. —El orgullo primero; claro que se iría. Pero esto, se dijo, no quedará así—. Me voy. —Volteó hacia la puerta y, antes de avanzar, lo vislumbró por última vez, la oficina casi a oscuras por el atardecer que ya casi era un anochecer—. Perdóname, bebé. Te quiero.

«Pero no puedo permitir que seas lo que no eres, que lastimes como te lastimaron. Si no pude salvarte a ti de ella, si me faltó alma y corazón para hacerlo, entonces te salvaré de tu idea, de tu fantasía, de esas cuatro manos...».

Se fue. En el ascensor, observando su móvil, se contuvo.

«Seguro las verá hoy».

Era mejor esperar.

Guardó su móvil, se cruzó de brazos y atisbó el techo, pensativa.

—Lo haré —murmuró para nadie, para nadie más que para sí misma.

«Te salvaré de ti mismo. Lo haré por ti».

—Y por _ella_.

Porque se sentía responsable por ella.

Nada más que por eso, lo haría.

A como diera lugar.

* * *

><p>De la mano, aguardaron. Él no contestaba. Estaban frente al departamento de Trunks, frente a la puerta con rigurosa seguridad. ¿Por qué no atendía? Nunca había sucedido: era la hora indicada, el día señalado, el momento preciso del encuentro de tres. Pan y Marron, confundidas, se miraron la una a la otra.<p>

—Qué extraño —exclamó Pan.

—Sí —susurró Marron.

Ambas estaban preocupadas y cada una lo expresaba a su manera. Se miraron de nuevo, se sonrieron al mismo tiempo, se acariciaron las manos buscando tranquilizarse la una a la otra. Mientras hacían eso, él abrió. Las miró: tomadas de la mano, observándose, sonriéndose: sus ángeles, al fin.

—Al fin —dijo.

Ellas dieron un respingo. Lo contemplaron: ropa deportiva, el cabello húmero. Se tranquilizaron al entender que seguramente se había duchado y por eso había tardado en abrir.

—¡Trunks!

—Hola, Trunks.

—... Hola.

Los ángeles llenaron de dudas a sus rostros perfectos, de ojos inmensos con espectaculares alas por detrás.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Estás bien?

El demonio fingió una sonrisa, la fingió demasiado mal. Quizá a propósito.

—Después les cuento.

_Pero no lo harás._

Ellas entraron, él cerró la puerta. Las tomó por detrás, a las dos, en un posesivo abrazo.

—Las quiero.

_Y quieres que te quieran, Trunks._

_Lo deseas con perversa insistencia._

_Quieres que te amen._

_Que _todos_ te amen._

_Adentro y afuera, de este lado y del otro._

_Quieres que te amen._

Los ángeles sonrieron. Envolvieron al demonio con sus alas, lo llenaron de calor, de satisfacción, de inspiración. Lo llenaron de ellas, y él las llenó.

—Las quiero —repitió.

Y los ángeles le susurraron al oído un «yo también» al unísono.

Este es el clímax de mi vida, se dijo. Realmente lo es. Con ellas dos y nadie más. Los tres.

Un perfecto rojo ante el gris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XX<strong>_

_¡Hola! ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! ¡Gracias por firmar, por el aliento, por los favoritos, por la onda, por la inspiración! ¡Gracias por entender el _significado_ de escribir esta historia! ¡Por la felicidad que me brindan como lectores! __**¡GRACIAS!**_

Nota rápida porque muero por subir el capítulo:

_Los ojos grandes en los cuadros de Trunks me recordaron a Margaret Keane. Recomiendo googlearla porque Margaret es una artista BRILLANTE y con una historia muy, muy peculiar. Grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que Tim Burton va a hacer una película sobre ella pronto, llamada Big Eyes. ¡Muero por verla! _

_El niño mago... ¿Tengo que explicarlo? XD_

_Sobre algunas cosas que no se mencionaron en el capítulo (por ejemplo: ¿Pan volvió a hablar de ese hombre con el que dijo tener una historia? ¿Marron le habló de Trunks a Pan? ¿Fueron francas con respecto a esos temas?), las voy a retomar la próxima, porque este capítulo quería que quedara así. Quizá es un poco extraño, pero así sentí hacerlo. =) _

_¡LOS INVITO A ESCUCHAR __**FANDOMVILLE**__! Mañana amplío este apartado. Es un programa de radio que estoy haciendo con mis queridísimas Akadiane, JazminM, Ashril, Nadeshico, Kawaii Destruccion y MickyMe. ¡LOS MIÉRCOLES EN HORARIOS QUE MAÑANA MISMO DETALLARÉ EN MI PROFILE! =D _

_Y nada. Por hoy la dejo acá. Gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco. _

_Cualquier cosa después amplío esta nota._

_Gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón.__** ¡GRACIAS!**_

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball <em>(C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	22. XXI: Clic

_**«El odio reflejado en los ojos del otro es el odio a uno mismo, encubierto»**_

* * *

><p>—<em>Trunks, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?<em>

_Trunks. En boca de ella, ese nombre no provoca en él más que una mera extrañeza. Cuando Isabelle Cort lo llama así, él se siente como un niño; siente que no es él a quien ella aclama._

_Trunks. En labios de Isabelle Cort, ese nombre no le pertenece._

—_Claro, dime. _

_Ella apoya el torso sobre su pecho, rodea su cintura con los brazos. Ella hace que él sienta sobre sí su total desnudez, en contacto directo, la de la mujer con la del hombre. Desnudarse, cuando están juntos, es obligatorio. _

—_¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?_

_Él, confundido, parpadea repetidas veces. Los rodea el rojo, el negro, los ángeles de porcelana que decoran la repisa de la pared del cuarto. Los ángeles han sido, y serán hasta el día de la muerte de Isabelle, los únicos testigos de la demencia compartida._

_Él, finalmente, piensa. Debe y quiere responder._

—_Que me amas de _esta _forma._

_Ella sonríe. Le encanta escucharlo, pues siente, de esta manera, que realmente, fuera de bromas, ella sabe todo de él._

_Él le pertenece, eso es lo que siente._

_Y es que el mayor secreto, antes de la llegada de ella a su vida, era uno muy, muy distinto._

_Ahora, su secreto le pertenecía por completo a ella._

_Y a nadie más._

_Así debía ser._

—_¿Y mi mayor secreto, Trunks?_

_Confusión. Él no comprende el alcance de tan enigmática pregunta._

_Sonríe suavemente; no hay de qué preocuparse, se dice, no si los ángeles velan por ellos, no si están desnudos y pegados, no si sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas de amor._

_Como es, ahora, el caso._

—_No sé cuál es —admite, con cierta pena, él._

—_¿Quieres saber?_

_La voz de ella eriza la piel de él. El hombre asiente y la mujer sube a su cuerpo, se sienta en su cintura. Empieza a amarlo una vez más, de la forma secreta en que él quiere ser amado, y mientras lo besa, y mientras él gime y se retuerce como un ángel virgen e indefenso, pureza en su pico máximo de expresión, ella habla, jadeante:_

—_Me obsesionan los ojos._

_Se retuercen, juntos, una amando, uno siendo amado. Es como si sus cuerpos estuvieran enlazados, aunque no lo están convencionalmente. _

—_Evidentemente lo sé, Isa..._

_Jadeos. _

—_Pero no sabes por qué, Trunks. _

_Más jadeos. _

_Él lanza un gutural gemido. Le pasa cuando el ardor es excesivo, cuando las lágrimas lo invaden, cuando el rojo lo deja totalmente ciego por su poder._

—_¿Por qué te obsesionan?_

_Cada frase es una evocación del compromiso, de lo erótico que les significa la unión verdadera de los dos, que es esta, la del rojo, la del ardor, la de las lágrimas. _

—_Me sentí ignorada toda mi vida._

_Ella da pausas a su amor. Cuando se detiene, él parpadea una, otra, otra vez. Suspira, cierra, abre, entrega._

_Quiere ser de ella._

—_¿Ignorada?_

_Y es de ella, tan evidentemente como ella siente una obsesión por los ojos, por los de él, por los del mundo. _

_De izquierda a derecha. Nuevo enfoque del rojo, nuevo ardor, nuevo amor._

—_Soy huérfana; ya conoces esa tonta historia del abandono y blablablá. —Besos, y continúa—. Mi madre fue la primera en ignorarme. —Más besos, y Trunks, bajo ella, agoniza por lo atípico de su goce—. Luego, lo hicieron los que me rodeaban. Me daban la espalda, todos. No es que me maltrataran o algo por el estilo; no les merecía interés. ¡No soportaba que me ignoraran! ¡Que no voltearan hacia mí! Y yo no quería ver sus espaldas; quería que se dieran vuelta, que se fijaran en mí, que se interesaran, que me dedicaran intensidad genuina al mirarme._

—_Querías que te amaran._

_Suspiros retumban en el aire que comparten. Qué placer poder entregarse así. _

_Qué perfecto es su amor. _

—_Como tú lo quieres, Trunks._

_Isabelle vuelve a empezar. Antes de poder hablar, Trunks necesita jadear más, un poco más, un segundo más. _

—_Entonces..._

—_Nadie me miraba; me ignoraban. Y me molestaba _mucho_. —Él no gime solo: ella, entre besos, lo acompaña—. Un día, empecé a mirar los ojos de la gente por la calle, en las tiendas, en la escuela, en donde fuera. Miraba ojos fijamente, y más de una vez me sorprendieron. Al principio me sorprendí, me sonrojé por la vergüenza; luego ya no. Me intrigaban demasiado, así como ahora lo hacen. En la gran mayoría no encontré nada, eso sí. En unos pocos sí, y fueron a ellos los que se convirtieron en mi obsesión. Quería que ellos, particularmente ellos, me miraran. _

—_Y te miraron._

—_Y me miraron, sí._

_Se retuercen, de nuevo. Isabelle entiende que ya es suficiente, lo ve en el rojo que se manifiesta en el alma misma de Trunks. Se baja de él, lo abraza de lado, besa su torso con ternura, lo mira desde su posición. Qué perfecto es, qué único es Trunks. _

_Qué suyo es._

—_Me miraron —retoma ella, la respiración normalizada, el cuerpo inquieto, sin embargo—, y me gustó tanto que me miraran, que esa acción se convirtió en mi droga: necesito que me miren, Trunks. Que me miren los elegidos, los de arriba; los que, pienso, tienen algo genuino para brindarme, un combustible propio del cual alimentarme. Quiero que me miren aquellos con mirada especial. Como tú. Quiero que me miren los que sienten._

_Y eso hacen: se miran, lo hacen fijamente, sin parpadear. A él le lloran los ojos; a ella no. _

_Porque él recibe, porque ella da. Jamás al revés. _

—_Nada me apasionó más que tener diez, cien, mil ojos con brillo propio ante mí. Y cuando tú apareciste, Trunks... Cuando tú apareciste, ya no quise mirar a nadie más. Digo, ¿qué puedo pedir más que estos ojos perfectos? Amo tus ojos, Trunks. Los amo. Son mi droga, mi salvación._

_Al llegar a tus ojos, llegué a la cúspide de mi vida._

_Llegué al cielo, Trunks._

_Tus ojos son el cielo, son todo. Y los amo._

_Y quiero amarlos._

—_... Ahora. _

—_Isa... No, yo..._

—_Shh... Bebé, no pienses, no nada; siente. _

—_Isa..._

—_Siente._

—_Pero..._

—_Siénteme. Siente mi amor. _

_Se arroja sobre él, le censura toda luz que cae sobre su rostro. Lo llena, sí, de rojo._

_De rojo._

_Y rojo._

_Y rojo. _

—_Isa..._

—_Shh..._

—_¡Basta...!_

—_Te gusta..._

—_Sí, pero..._

—_Entonces no hables..._

—_Isa..._

—_Cállate, bebé. Shh..._

_No interrumpas mi amor. No nos interrumpas._

_Porque cuando digo «Trunks» me refiero a tus ojos, no a ti._

_Porque tú sólo eres una barrera entre tus ojos y yo._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XXI<em>

"_Clic"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia de los de un demonio que está soñando».**_

_(_Edgar Allan Poe_, El cuervo)_

* * *

><p>Prendió el cigarrillo con urgencia. Dentro, la densidad de la plenitud era notable. Sin salir del balcón, a través del vidrio de la puerta cerrada, las observó, ausente su mente; más ruidoso que nunca el latir de su corazón. El sofá anaranjado le daba la espalda; era un lecho de fuego azul, un fuego tan frío como abrasador. Sobre el lecho, dos ángeles desnudos. La musa blanca, la musa dorada. La desnudez tapada artísticamente por las alas de cada una, las mismas alas que él deseaba sobre él, cual eterno cobijo.<p>

* * *

><p>Siénteme. Siente mi amor.<p>

* * *

><p>El cobijo donde podría sentir <em>ese <em>amor una vez más y para siempre.

Las observó, enamorado del conjunto que eran las dos. Una al lado de la otra, una muerta de risa y la otra abstraída.

...

¿Abstraída?

«¿De qué?».

Pronto tosió, culpable el humo del cigarro, eso creyó. Casi tres de las cuatro semanas de las vacaciones cumplidas. En poco tiempo, ínfimos días que para él serían un segundo, tendría que volver al trabajo, a la prisión, a la infinitud del sinsentido.

Estaba condenado al gris.

La sentencia era tan clara como perversa: cuatro semanas de pacotilla, sí, y a girar, Trunks. Gira, esclavo, empieza a tomar impulso para la nueva temporada laboral, tan decorada por el gris, tan sumida en la nada.

Más insoportable que nunca.

_Porque en estas vacaciones, Trunks, te has entregado con tal tozudez al triángulo que ya no te ves en el gris. Juras que la realidad sólo fue un mal sueño, que tu trabajo es una mera pesadilla sin ápice de recuerdo posible. Juras que la Corporación Cápsula es un mito, un chiste._

_Juras que, en el mundo, sólo existen ellas, los ángeles desnudos que se miran al otro lado del vidrio, una muerta de risa, la otra abstraída. _

_Abstraída._

_De ti._

_De la otra._

_De sí misma._

_Abstraída del triángulo, Trunks._

«No...».

_Sí._

_Y notarlo será, para ti, el primer paso en tu vertiginosa carrera hacia la locura. _

_Tu primer paso bajo la tormenta._

_Cuando, al otro lado del vidrio, ves cómo una de ellas está abstraída de ti._

_Porque la estás perdiendo._

_Porque ella te está perdiendo a ti._

_Porque el triángulo los está perdiendo a los tres._

«No...».

Llevaban meses siendo los tres, sumidos en cuerpo y alma en la utopía roja de los que sienten. Llevaban meses abstraídos, sí, pero abstraídos del mundo, del gris, no de ellos. Al contrario: llevaban meses compenetrados en su nexo emocional, tres corazones al unísono, un triángulo hecho de un solo trazo. Eran uno, los tres.

Pero ahora notaba otra cosa: era una grieta, una profunda grieta en el seno del triángulo. El primer símbolo de la próxima muerte, la primera pista del inevitable futuro.

La perdía.

«¿Hace cuánto?».

En las quejas abstractas de tres seres cansados de la realidad de las tuercas y el giro mecánico, en el dolor compartido a través de las venas emocionales del nexo, ellos ya no notaban lo que de fondo había, sólo se percibían uno al lado del otro, y en el percibir se relajaban por saber a los otros dos presentes. Ya no eran capaces de ver lo que era en realidad; veían lo que sentían, nada más. Y en el ver sólo aquello que sentían habían olvidado verse individualmente. Eran uno, un solo rojo ante el gris.

Al verlas a través del vidrio, sin embargo, la grieta fue clara. Pudo verlas individualmente. Las alas de uno de los ángeles estaban manchadas de sangre. Seguía viendo lo que sentía (lecho, fuego azul, ángeles desnudos, alas resplandecientes), porque la razón ya no tenía voz. Veía lo que sentía, y en su sentir lo había podido percibir al fin.

«¿Por qué?».

Frunció el ceño de su alma buscando más detalles, inútiles explicaciones.

Al fin había sentido la diferencia respecto de cómo venía precipitándose hacia la eternidad el triángulo. Hacía tiempo era evidente, mas ahora era tan pronunciado que había tomado opacidad, la suficiente como para que él lo notara.

Marron ya no era feliz.

«¿Pero por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?».

Él ya no veía; sus diabólicos ojos plagados de _significado_, los zafiros de pasmosa perfección, ya no captaban nada, no lo hacían con coherencia. Él, en su tozudez, en su inmadurez y locura próxima al pico, ya no era capaz de comprender el error: se habían visto cada maldito día de las últimas tres semanas. Ni un día no habían sido el triángulo. Estaban sobrecargados de rojo, más sumidos que nunca. Estaban los tres desgastados.

«No, yo no estoy desgastado».

_Pero ella sí lo está, Trunks._

_Quizá Pan aún no, porque ella es blanca, porque ella no tiene ni manchas ni negatividad en su ser. Pan está más ilusionada y enamorada que nunca. Los ama, Trunks, a ti como hombre y a Marron como amiga. Los ama tanto que lo único que ve con los ojos de su alma es el amor que les tiene._

_Quizá tú no lo estás, y no lo estás, es cierto, porque la ilusión de concretar el beso rojo sobre tus ojos te lleva por el trecho. La ilusión es la cadena que te arrastra por el piso, asida de tu cuello, tirada por Isabelle, quien al extremo opuesto de la cadena ríe por la felicidad que experimenta._

_Por ser, aún y para siempre, tu dueña._

_Aquella que aún apunta tu cuerpo desnudo con su cámara._

_Pero Marron... ¿Cómo puedes creer que ella no está desgastada? Piensa en las últimas semanas, por favor. ¡Piensa! Dile a la razón que vuelva por un mísero segundo._

_Pídele al ápice de razón que aún no se ha precipitado, cual tornillo, al suelo, que te permita ver ante tus ojos y en un significativo segundo las últimas semanas._

«No me lee más sus relatos».

_No, no lo hace._

_Y eso es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza por obvios motivos._

_Pero no nos adelantemos._

_Dime: ¿qué más, Trunks?_

«No besa mis párpados a menos que yo los pose en su boca».

_Exacto. No te besa los párpados a menos que se lo pidas. Antes, al principio, cuando sólo eran los pares en la desesperación unidos en pos de la locura y el sexo, ella los besaba siempre._

_Siempre, Trunks. _

_Porque ella quería, tú pensabas que quería, _todo_ de ti._

_¿Qué más?_

«Ya no hablamos tanto como antes».

_De hecho, ya ni hablan. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablaban por horas? ¿Recuerdas cuando eras tú y era ella un libro abierto para el otro? ¿Recuerdas esa porción de la historia, Trunks? Cuando la amabas con tus dedos bajo el agua, y ella gemía tu nombre, y tú le besabas los párpados y le apretabas el cuello para que no los alejara de ti jamás._

_Porque ella, al fin..._

_¿Recuerdas, Trunks?_

_¿Qué más recuerdas?_

Se arrimó más a la puerta, un nuevo cigarro entre sus dedos.

La miró, a ella.

A Marron.

«Ella ya no me traspasa».

Como _ella, _Isabelle,solía hacerlo.

_No, Marron no te traspasa más. Sé que no lo reconocerás, que ni toda la razón del mundo te capacitaría para hacerlo con lo perdido que estás en la densidad de esta oscuridad, pero déjame decirlo de todas formas: ella ya no te traspasa porque tú no se lo permites._

_Has levantado el muro acostumbrado delante de tus ojos una vez más. _

_Lo has levantado para todos._

_Incluso para ellas._

_Individualmente, así ha sido. _

_Individualmente, no las dejas traspasarte. _

_¿Por qué?_

«...».

_Sabes por qué, lo sé._

_Pero no lo vas a decir. E Isabelle, eterna Isabelle de los besos rojos y demencia infinita, ríe en tu mente. «Por tu cobardía», susurra ella._

_«Porque eres un cobarde»._

_Antes no lo eras. Antes de ella, si bien tenías a tu muro y a tus miedos, te sentías capaz de todo. Eras esa clase de joven que no le teme a la experimentación física y emocional. Eras puro en tus convicciones y eras, también, capaz de todo con tal de vivir nuevas y refrescantes sensaciones._

_Pero Isabelle, aquella que te regaló toda la experimentación que tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma y tu corazón necesitaban, se sobrepasó. Isabelle se fue de tema, fue más allá; te llevó al límite._

_Te asfixió con su lengua. Por las cosas que te decía, por las cosas que te hacía._

_Isabelle te asfixió con su lengua, Trunks._

_Y tú te dejaste._

_Y tú se lo permitiste._

_Y tú no sentiste culpa._

_Te dejaste manosear tanto por ella que terminaste perdiéndote a ti mismo._

_Y ya no recuerdas quién solías ser._

_Ya no quieres saberlo._

_Y sólo quieres una cosa, una cosa con cuatro manos, cuatro alas, cuatro ojos._

_A tus musas._

_Por eso ya no te traspasan individualmente: porque únicamente como un conjunto, como las dos puntas del triángulo que son, lo hacen._

_Ellas te traspasan cuando están juntas, no cuando están separadas._

_Y tú, ser vaciado por la locura y la pulsión del más gutural _significado_, quieres que así sea._

_Por eso sólo lo permites cuando ellas son un conjunto._

_Por eso te prohibiste tocar a Pan_

_Por eso te prohibiste bramarle tu amor a Marron._

_Porque las quieres como un conjunto._

_La pureza de la niña._

_Las manchas de la mujer._

_Quieres al conjunto, al conjunto en tus ojos._

_Al conjunto bebiendo lo que queda de tu alma._

_A las dos._

_Sobre ti._

_Ahora._

_Para siempre._

«La pierdo».

_Porque Marron está implorando más que nunca por su demonio._

_Porque ya no le alcanzas._

_Eso piensas. _

_Y eres tan necio, tan caprichoso, tan orgulloso que no te das cuenta de que eso no es cierto, de que ella lo que añora es a ti, de que lo que ella añora es su nexo de dos, y no de tres._

_No eres capaz de verlo._

_Siento mucho cuán perdido estás, Trunks._

«La pierdo...».

_Porque, a diferencia de ti, ella te ama individualmente._

En el umbral de la puerta del balcón, Trunks sintió su cuerpo tiritar por un instante.

La perdía.

Y si la perdía ya nada tenía sentido, porque el conjunto moriría.

Porque si la perdía, él, el genuino él que pese a todo aún tenía un ápice de vida, estaría atrapado detrás del muro, ahorcado por una lengua, hasta el final.

—¡Trunks! —exclamó Pan al abrir la puerta del balcón—. ¿No vienes? ¡¿Cuántos cigarros vas, eh?! ¡Basta! Dijiste que intentarías dejarlo.

Inaccesible, respondió sin pensar.

Sin siquiera sentir.

—No puedo.

Y no se refería al cigarrillo.

Pan se paralizó un instante; al siguiente, sonrió.

—Bueno, bueno... ¿Por qué no entras ya? Así dejas de fumar aunque sea un ratito.

Un suspiro, y Trunks lanzó el humo por la boca y el cigarro por el balcón. Retornó a la sala del departamento de Marron, al sofá acostumbrado, y se sentó entre la musa dorada y la musa blanca, sus ojos fijos en la segunda, aquella que, ilusionada y enamorada, lo había invocado. Marron, por el momento, continuaba abstraída.

Y él no quería pensar en eso.

El triángulo siempre estaba quejándose, siempre buscaba recriminar al gris, sin importar lo equivocados o no que estuvieran con respecto a su visión de aquel al que llamaban, juntos y al unísono, exterior. ¿Estaban errados en sus apreciaciones? ¿Estaban negando un algo intangible, aunque existente de la realidad? Sí: estaban evadiendo, y en su evasión de la realidad estaban fundiéndose cada vez más en ellos mismos, en los tres como un conjunto, en los tres como uno, el ser rojo de perfecto _significado_; el triángulo en sí mismo.

Así que Trunks no quería pensar en esa Marron que, junto a él, no estaba presente por obra y causa de la abstracción; quería ver a los ángeles, al lecho, al fuego azul.

No la realidad.

Nunca más a la realidad.

—¿Entonces me responderás? —Divertida, jovial, inquieta en su asiento, Pan retomó el tema de conversación suscitado antes de que él saliera a fumar.

—No puedo decirte.

Pan refunfuñó.

—¡¿Por qué?! Está bien si no quieres que vea esa foto, pero juro que me encantaría saber cuál es. ¡Sabes cuánto la admiro! Y de seguro la foto favorita de Isabelle era la mejor foto del universo.

—¿La favorita? —inquirió Trunks, quien sin darse cuenta estaba tan abstraído como Marron.

Incluso más.

—Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Sabes bien que hablo de eso! —Pan rió entre nerviosa, apenada y entusiasmada. Una ensalada de sentires encontrados y explosivos, ella. Intensa cada segundo de existencia—. Ay, es que siempre me lo he preguntado. ¡Hace meses que quería preguntar, y cuando dijiste hace rato eso de que decían que su mejor foto era la tuya con el velador en la sesión de _Z News,_ encontré mi oportunidad! —Lo sacudió tomándolo del brazo, infantil, dulce, juguetona—. ¡Dime! ¡Dime, Trunks!

—Era una foto mía —admitió él de repente.

Pan frunció el ceño, intrigada. Trunks, al mismo tiempo, amagó una sonrisa. Se veía idéntico a Vegeta.

—¡Me lo imaginaba! ¿Y por qué no puedo verla? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No es que... tenga algo de _malo_. —Trunks sonrió del todo, alejado de su padre, cercano a sí mismo, nostalgia absoluta en las líneas delimitadoras de su rostro. Siempre que terminaban hablando de ese Trunks que era modelo y «musa» absoluta de Isabelle, no lo llenaba otra cosa más que la nostalgia. Nostalgia de _ella_, de ellos, de la asfixia, de la lengua, de la sobredosis constante de _significado_—. Es que nunca vio la luz, porque _no_ se podía.

Pan se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que cubrirse las mejillas con las manos para enfriarse. Algo se sintió erótico en las aseveraciones del hombre.

¿Cómo lograba erizarle la piel con tan poco?

¿Cómo lograba erizarle la piel con sólo mirarla?

¿Por qué seguía pasándole lo mismo cada vez que tenía un diálogo con él?

«¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte, Trunks...?».

—¿P-por qué no? Por qué no se podía, q-quiero decir...

Ella perdió el hilo, lo perdió porque el impulso de hacerle esa clase de preguntas a Trunks acababa de menguar. Cuando él la miraba así, con tanta obsesión, con esos ojos de fuego azul, ella perdía el hilo de su propia existencia.

Aún moría por él.

Su cuerpo aún vibraba por él.

La mujer que él había decidido no conocer y que ella tenía contenida en su interior, apresada bajo pesadas cadenas indestructibles, agonizaba por él.

Por Trunks.

Por los ojos de Trunks.

—Era una foto mía transformado en Súper Saiyan.

Y el silencio llegó. Trunks, sentado junto a ella, sus ojos volcados a ella, su boca moviéndose frente a ella. La muchacha sintió el venir de más rubor, y temblor, y tanto más.

—¿Transformado...?

Trunks se relajó en el asiento, abstraído del todo, al fin a salvo de la realidad. Miró al techo, como siempre que hablaba de Isabelle. Cuando hablaba de la pelirroja, no miraba a sus musas. Jamás.

—_Ella_ tenía una suerte de fijación por mi transformación. Le intrigaba. Decirle quiénes somos los saiyan fue muy difícil, pero necesario cuando nuestra relación se volvió _tan_ íntima. Ella no entendía muchas cosas de mí, muchas actitudes mías que sería inapropiado explicar ahora. —Rió, ido por completo, al pensar en Isabelle, al recordarla preguntándole por qué apretaba así las sábanas durante el sexo, por qué tenía una cicatriz en la base de su espalda, por qué rechinaba tanto los dientes. ¿Por qué te reprimes, bebé? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es aquello que reprimes?—. Cuando le expliqué, me creyó casi inmediatamente, sólo tuve que transformarme y ella creyó todo de ahí en más. —Suspiró—. Cuando me vio transformado me suplicó que le permitiera tomarme una foto. Me rehusé años, literalmente. Un año y medio antes de su muerte, meses antes de que ella enfermara, se lo permití. —Sonrió, de nuevo. Suspiró una vez más, parpadeó mil veces—. Fuimos a su estudio, me transformé, me senté en el suelo. Ella se arrodilló cerca de mí, me enfocó de lado. Me dijo que subiera el mentón, que la mirara de soslayo. La miré y el _flash_ sonó. Eso fue todo. Reveló la foto ese mismo día. Por la noche, la tenía en un cuadro inmenso en su cuarto de revelado, ese donde los fotógrafos usan esas luces rojas, tú sabes. Tenía muchas fotos mías allí.

_Tiene _muchas fotos mías allí.

Y qué hermoso era recordarlo. Qué hermoso era ser, como en ese momento, asfixiado hasta el placer por la potencia de los recuerdos.

Pan, recuperaba del lapso de la mujer que agonizaba en su interior, se revolvió por enésima vez en su asiento, más inquieta, ansiosa, que nunca. Mostró los dientes en una sonrisa gigantesca, exagerada.

—Me encantaría verla —aseguró.

—No puedes verla.

La sonrisa de Pan se desdibujó. Imperó la incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué?

La seriedad abordó en el rostro de Trunks. Inmutable, dijo:

—Porque no.

Porque era una foto _demasiado_ íntima, la más íntima que _ella_ le hubiera sacado alguna vez.

* * *

><p>—<em>Quítate la ropa. No quiero que haya huellas de humanidad en ti. Quiero que seas pura esencia, puro guerrero. Quiero que seas <em>tú_, Trunks. _

* * *

><p>Pan, así, enmudeció. Ya no insistió, ya no indagó más. La charla entre la musa blanca y el demonio se desvió hacia otros horizontes. Quejas, tuercas, gris. Quejas. Tuercas y gris. Tuercas, gris, y gris, y gris, y nada fuera del gris, más que ellos, los rojos, los apasionados, los del <em>significado<em>; ellos tres, el triángulo perfecto de rojo ante el gris.

Quejas, quejas por todo, por el mundo exterior.

¿Soluciones? No, de esas no había, porque en el triángulo, en el fulgor de saberse unidos ante el universo de los equivocados, lo único que existía era el lamento, no la solución. Se estaban separando tanto, tanto del mundo, que cuando debieran retornar a éste, ya no sabrían cómo hacerlo.

_Les llevaría tiempo._

_A los tres._

_Por ello y por tanto otro, el triángulo sería inolvidable para cada una de sus puntas._

_Pese a todo._

_Pese al gris._

Pan se despidió al borde del amanecer. Marron, al escuchar la despedida, salió de su escondite. La detuvo al tomarla con todas sus fuerzas de la mano. La visión de los tres estaba más perdida que nunca, evidencia de ello que Pan no había notado la angustia de Marron en toda la noche, no hasta el instante de sentirla en su mano, apretando, temblando, las fuerzas en el límite físico y emocional.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres —profirió, sin tono, la rubia.

«Porque si te vas, lo pierdo».

La muchachita se sobresaltó. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, del _significado _del ofrecimiento. La mujer luchó en su fuero interno, trató de librarse de las cadenas de la represión que la niña ejercía sobre ella. La mujer cada vez se sacudía más, cada vez ponía más fuerza en su intento de liberación. No puedes guardarme para siempre, decía. Algún día saldré, y te mataré, y te ahorcaré con placer, niñita caprichosa.

Por lo pronto, no obstante, Pan se soltó, despacio, con suavidad pronunciada, reprimiendo todos sus atolondrados ademanes de adolescente. Qué joven era ella aún.

Cuánta experiencia la faltaba.

—Lo siento, Marron. Debo... volver a casa...

Tragó saliva. Estaba aterrada. La idea de permanecer_ de más_ con esos dos seres que tanto la obnubilaban por la perfección de sus manchas, era tan poderosa como escalofriante.

Para la niña lo era.

Por eso, por la pureza de la niña, debía marcharse.

«Es lo mejor».

Eso quería creer.

Los abrazó a ambos, a los pares en la desesperación, y se fue por la ventana, como era su costumbre. Siempre que Pan se iba, un silencio proseguía, un silencio cruel, adulto. Trunks, como cuando miró a Isabelle desnudo y transformado, esencia saiyan en la cima, miró de soslayo a Marron. Siempre que la miraba, el pecho le explotaba del más vehemente amor. La amaba, lo tenía tan en claro que enmudecía, que sólo la espiaba, eterno voyeur al acecho. La espiaba, ella perdida en sus pensamientos, él perdido en lo irracional e idealista de su amor.

En su desesperación.

En el saber que, de verdad, la estaba perdiendo.

Él, en su locura, en el despoje de razón en el que el triángulo lo había sumido al nacer, cada vez más pronunciado, intenso, creyó entender repentinamente _qué _sucedía. Supo, así, _su_ verdad, aquello que sentía, en su incapacidad, como real. Marron, cuando Pan se iba, últimamente tendía a deprimirse.

¿Qué podía significar eso en una mente teñida por la locura?

Era obvio.

Las últimas tres semanas, que los habían encontrado reunidos todos los malditos y maravillosos días por las vacaciones de verano totales de los tres, esta depresión de Marron se había extendido incluso a cuando la más pequeña del triángulo estaba presente; esa era la verdad de la rubia que Trunks no lograba captar. Marron, durante sus reuniones de quejas, arte y salvación, se deprimía. Ella bien sabía, más abstraída de lo que Trunks pensaba que nunca, que era por el desgaste, por el desborde de la intensidad, por ese verse cada día, no dos; siete. Y ella, sabiéndolo, los abrazaba, les daba la razón en todo, les servía su alma en bandeja de plata al expresar todos sus sentimientos, pero estaba deprimida, siempre.

Sobre todo cuando Pan se iba.

¿Qué podía significar eso en una mente teñida por la locura?

Era obvio, sí.

Trunks, la mente teñida casi por completo, tomó la mano de ella. Marron lo miró de soslayo justo como él lo hacía.

—¿Te estoy perdiendo _individualmente_, Marron?

Los ojos de la rubia, al escucharlo, se desorbitaron.

«Soy yo quien te está perdiendo _individualmente_, Trunks».

Porque, además del desborde de la intensidad emocional que provocaba en ella el triángulo, también estaba el otro desborde: el sexo era cada día más retorcido. El sexo guiaba desquiciadamente a los instintos, los sorprendía clavados en la carne del otro en los lugares más extraños, en las posiciones más imposibles; daba igual. Él gemía como poseso, besaba sus párpados con fervor; ella se martirizaba por la noción, no errada desde su perspectiva, de estarlo perdiendo por obra y causa, por _culpa, _del triángulo. Lo perdía, y se dejaba usar como instrumento del placer, y su cuerpo gozaba, y su alma no lo hacía. Lloraba, lo hacía en su mente, cada vez que lo sentía en lo más profundo de su feminidad.

«Sólo soy su amante, eso seré para siempre».

Esta es mi condena: un vínculo perfecto de tres almas heridas por el mundo, un vínculo meramente emocional, simbólico, que nos consuela y protege, que nos salva del gris y nos sume en el rojo. Un vínculo así con la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida, a quien siento tan cerca que casi juro es parte de mí. Pan ablanda todo mi dolor, enaltece todas mis virtudes, alumbra mis sentimientos con su cariño e inexplicable admiración. Pan me purifica. Pan, por purificarme, me hace feliz.

Pero no.

Un vínculo así con Trunks, mi demonio, aquel que un día, a mis 13 años, me miró fijamente por un inolvidable instante y me cambió la vida para siempre. Porque mi vacío de niña mimada y sin destino dentro de _esta_ historia, de niña angelical sin propósitos ni misiones en la vida, se aferró a él, tanto, tanto, que escribirle fue necesario, que dedicarle todos mis pensamientos fue necesario, que regalarle mi alma a un amor imposible fue necesario. Por eso lo amo tanto: porque él fue quien llenó mi mundo de allí en más. Me llenaste, Trunks.

Y me aferré tanto a ti, al Trunks que eras en mi mente y mi corazón, que me olvidé de vivir mi propia vida.

Y ahora, oh, ahora. Soy una dependiente. ¿Cómo vivir sin esto? ¿Cómo no aferrarme con las uñas a ti, si no hay nada rojo en el gris que amenaza con desaparecernos? ¡¿Cómo salvarme, Trunks?! ¡¿Cómo, si tú eres lo único que yo...?!

—¿Perderme, Trunks?

Eso fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Él gesticuló una media sonrisa que, por algún motivo, le provocó temor. Cada vez le pasaba más y más seguido, mirarlo y temer, mirarlo y sentirse en peligro. Él era peligroso, eso sentía en esos extraños instantes de temblor y nudo en la garganta.

Él, aferrado ya a lo que creía la respuesta a todos los problemas, dijo:

—Es como si ya no te gustara estar _a solas_ conmigo. ¿Es eso, Marron? —Se arrimó a ella, la abrazó, la besó en la extensión de su rostro, acarició con sus labios las misteriosas lágrimas que empezaban a llenar los ojos de la mujer, que apretaba los párpados para contenerse, sin éxito alguno—. ¿Ya no te gusta estar conmigo?

* * *

><p>¿Quieres que Pan esté con nosotros?<p>

* * *

><p>La pregunta jamás pronunciada relacionada a Pan, la que Trunks creía definitoria en su plan de no perder a Marron, lo excitó. Excitarse era inevitable ante una idea tan sugestiva, tan perfecta como esa. Respiró contra la boca de Marron, suplicó con sus endemoniados ojos una nueva y desquiciada unión, y ella, falta de fuerza, falta de determinación, de deseo, de todo menos de amor, y culpa, y angustia, se dejó todo lo que él demandó. La musa evocó un recuerdo difuso mientras él hacía lo que los amantes hacen antes del sexo: tocar. Aquella última noche con un hombre que no fuera su demonio, tan lejana en meses, tan lejana en sensaciones, en tanto que no la sentía parte de su memoria. Ese hombre de tez que le había recordado a la de Trunks, bronceada, perfecta. Por la piel, no por el hombre en sí, se había acostado con él. Caminar por el Distrito 8 hecha un mar de llanto, un sombrero en su cabeza, un hombre del bar de <em>heavy metal<em> lanzándole un piropo absurdo. Como si hacerla feliz fuera posible. ¡No era posible! No a una enferma como ella. Y ahora, bajo el hombre al que amaba con desmedida obsesión, bajo él y no bajo un impostor evocador, supo que estaba perdida.

Odiaba al triángulo.

Odiaba a Trunks _y_ Pan.

Los odiaba.

Los odiaba en conjunto; individualmente, los amaba.

Sí: los amaba.

Amaba a Pan, porque ella era la salvación. Ella purificaba todo con su dulzura y pureza. Ella la curaba, la volvía otra Marron, una Marron que no estaba loca, ida, por causa de un hombre tan loco, ido, como ella lo estaba. Era el lazo que unía a los pares con la cordura.

Pan, tan sencilla, tan adorable, los purificaba. Marron la amaba por ello más que por lo demás.

_Esa es la verdad que la musa dorada aún no es capaz de reconocer._

Amaba a Trunks también, lo amaba porque él era lo único que tenía _significado _para ella, porque era ese protagonista de los más pasionales relatos que la inspiraba a todo. Incluso, y sobre todo, a vivir. ¡Qué desgraciada era! ¡Desgraciada! Eso se gritó mientras su boca gritaba el nombre de su demonio, mientras su garganta se esforzaba por respirar, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. ¡Desgraciada! ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡Eres una pobre infeliz, Marron! ¡No sirves, no a él, no así! ¡No le sirves!

¡Él las quiere _a las dos_, no a ti! Dentro de un triángulo de nexo emocional, no del más genuino amor.

Y nunca, nunca, nunca te querrá a ti.

Eso bramó con intensidad en lo absurdo de su mente, que se estaba perdiendo más que nunca, que parecía ya irrecuperable, en brazos de aquel a quien tanto amaba y tanto odiaba al mismo tiempo.

¿A quién quería engañar?

—Trunks...

¡El triángulo no la hacía feliz!

—Marron...

¡_Jamás_ la haría feliz!

—¡Basta...!

¡El triángulo no era el camino que ella quería tomar; era un camino impuesto por él! ¡Por él! ¡Por ese maldito, hermoso, maravilloso, putrefacto, _perfecto_ demonio de ojos azules!

¡Es culpa de tus ojos, Trunks!

¡Por tu culpa, voy a enloquecer!

_¿O ya enloqueciste, Marron?_

_No, no lo has hecho._

Gimió con tal potencia el orgasmo de su cuerpo que Trunks se detuvo en seco.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió jadeante, llenándola de besos, sobre ella, dulce, tierno, noble. Él.

_¿Él?_

¿Quién era Trunks? ¿Era ese? ¿Era esa dulzura que parecía amarla con un ímpetu tan fuerte como su poder saiyan? ¿Era ese Trunks?

¿Quién era, en verdad, Trunks?

—No... —respondió. En la respuesta, en el mero acto de proferir, hubo una incalculable, resplandeciente, honestidad. Se liberó, lo hizo al asegurar algo semejante.

No estaba bien, no.

No estaba bien porque aquellos meses que llevaban juntos, había habido un lapso perfecto. El momento había iniciado la noche en que él le dijo que siempre la había deseado. Había llegado a su cúspide en casa de Goten, cuando, mientras escuchaban el viejo disco de punk, luego de cantar los dos juntos, desafinados y armoniosos por sus sentires unidos en un mismo corazón, se besaron. Esa había sido la cúspide, el orgasmo mismo de su relación. Y la muerte, la invasión de la densidad del gris, la pérdida de sangre de los pares, empezó _esa _noche, la de la primavera, la del brindis, y el nexo, y la unión de Pan al nexo que ellos dos, sin darse cuenta, hacía tiempo habían forjado el uno con el otro.

Un nexo desesperado que ansiaba la luz la había encontrado.

Trunks y Marron la habían encontrado, juntos e individualmente, a Pan.

Eso era lo que unía al triángulo: la necesidad de la luz.

La necesidad de alguien como Pan en sus vidas.

«¿Para qué?».

Quería volver atrás en el tiempo, deslizarse al pasado con poderes sobrenaturales, volver allí y decirse a sí misma que no permitiera que el tiempo avanzara. ¡Detén el tiempo aquí, ahora, en este beso con esta canción de fondo! ¡Detenlo! ¡Detente!  
>¡DETENTE, MARRON! Detente aquí, por favor, no permitas que esto avance, que él se una a ella, que juntos te provoquen tanto amor hasta el punto de provocarte odio. ¡Terminarás odiando hasta el límite a este triángulo de rojo ante el gris! ¡Lo odiarás, Marron! ¡Lo odiarás porque, por causa de este triángulo, perderás a este Trunks, al que siempre soñaste, al que siempre añoraste, al amor de tu vida, tu demonio, tu «musa», tu todo! ¡Lo perderás, Marron!<p>

Lo perderás.

Así que detén el tiempo, te lo suplico.

Por lo que más quieras.

Detenlo.

Ahí.

En ese segundo de verdadero _significado_.

Trunks la miró a los ojos. En los azules, Marron vio lo de siempre, vio todo lo que ella sentía en realidad, porque Pan no estaba allí, porque ellos estaban solos, porque no había mundo, ni musa blanca, ni Isabelle, ni nadie. Nadie más que los dos, que su nexo de demencia compartida, que su deseo de estar juntos por sobre todo, ante todos. Ser, juntos, ser.

¿Dónde estaba la magia?

¿Dónde estaba el _significado_?

¿Dónde?

Marron prorrumpió en un llanto vehemente, crudo por lo sobrecargado, asida del cuello de Trunks, sus uñas clavadas en él. Él siseó de dolor por las heridas infligidas.

Trunks ya no logró evadirlo, ya no pudo dejar de lado a la realidad: se vio, de nuevo, perdiéndola. Perdiéndola, a ella, a aquella mujer dorada que desde hacía meses hacía explotar a su corazón en cada nuevo encuentro. Lo hacía explotar, lo sanaba, una vez, dos veces, mil veces.

Perdiéndola, a ella.

«No puedo».

Respiró agitadamente.

«No, no puedo...».

Abrió los ojos lo máximo posible. Marron lo imitó, aterrada.

«¡No puedo!».

Abrió la boca, ella también.

La perdía.

«¡No puedo permitirlo!».

Tenía que retenerla.

«¡Es necesario!».

Tenía que completar el cuadro.

«¡LA NECESITO!».

Tenía que hacer lo que debía en pos de tener a su musa dorada junto a él.

Sino, la nada.

Sino, el sinsentido.

Sino, el gris.

El temido gris.

El odiado gris de los equivocados.

«No, no puedo...».

—Marron... —farfulló, desangrándose en sus emociones—. Te lo advertí: te iba a terminar lastimando.

«Te pierdo, Marron».

Y no quiero.

Y no puedo.

«Y no lo voy a permitir».

El nudo en su garganta lo asfixió. La clara visión de perderla fue como un tornillo en medio de su cerebro, de pronto suelto, de pronto en el piso, de pronto en la nada. Necesitó buscar aire en donde no lo había, en el lugar que creía más lleno de aire del universo: los labios de su musa dorada, de esa mujer que tanto amor, gutural, visceral, dañino aunque perfecto, le provocaba. Se ahogaron juntos, sin embargo; ni uno ni otro conservaba aire, ni vida, en sus cuerpos. Ya no.

—Marron... —Ella no respondía; otro tornillo cayó, y otro, y otro. El silencio era el destornillador de su cordura—. Yo sé cómo hacerte feliz. Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Lo sé! Te haré feliz, lo juro. Aunque sea lo último que haga, te haré feliz.

Sí, feliz.

Feliz.

Feliz.

Muy feliz.

Porque es obvio el _significado_, Marron. Cuando Pan se va, te deprimes. Te deprimes porque ella no acepta quedarse, contigo, conmigo, _con los dos_. Y es tan obvio que ya entendí. ¡Así te haré feliz!

Amándolas a las dos. A la vez.

Este triángulo será, por siempre, hasta el final, feliz.

Con un nexo completo, no sólo emocional.

Con un nexo verdadero, tan tangible como intangible.

Con un nexo perfecto de tres corazones, tres almas, tres mentes.

Tres cuerpos.

Los ojos de Marron, desgraciadamente para ella, brillaron. El _significado_ de ese brillo era un manotazo de ahogado.

Ella quería creerle.

Y le creyó.

—¿Lo sabes? —dijo la mujer, que jamás detuvo su llanto ni desclavó sus uñas de la piel de Trunks—. ¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Entonces hazme feliz. Por... favor...

Porque un segundo más así, y moriré. Moriré porque perderé la cordura, y perder la cordura es una forma, una muy cruel, de morir.

Lo es.

Perderse es morir.

—Lo haré, mi amor. Lo haré.

_Qué error creerle, Marron._

_Qué error._

_Pero el clic en nuestro cerebro, a veces, para sonar, para ser, necesita que lleguemos al punto más inconcebible de ceguera. _

_Para entender, para saber, necesitamos golpearnos, herirnos, matarnos con tal de poder renacer._

_Entender es una forma de renacer. _

_Y si tú no le creyeras ahora, tus uñas clavadas en su piel, sus pupilas clavadas en tu alma, nada de lo que pasará podrá ser._

_Nada._

_Ni lo bueno para los tres._

_Ni lo malo para los tres._

_Ni lo irreproducible para los tres._

_Nada._

—Te sorprenderé, ya verás. —Adiós, tornillos. Adiós—. Seremos felices, mi amor.

Mi amor, mi amor. Qué perfecto y desquiciado sonaba eso en la boca de Trunks. Más perfecto y desquiciado que el retumbar de los tornillos en el piso, uno tras otro, hasta que ni uno quedó en su cabeza.

Ni uno.

* * *

><p>Cuando cerraba la puerta de su cuarto era cuando le decía adiós al mundo exterior. Era cuando cerraba la puerta cuando se daba rienda suelta a sí misma. Eres libre, Pan. Eres libre siempre y cuando ignores a aquella intrusa que demanda calor en tu más íntimo rincón.<p>

Se lanzó en la cama, llevó sus ojos a la ventana, vislumbró la luna tapada por una nube.

Qué feliz se sentía.

Qué afortunada.

Qué especial.

...

Sonrió.

...

Qué vacía.

Qué sucia.

Qué perdida.

Qué inmadura.

...

Dejó de sonreír.

La mujer tocó a su puerta, entró. La mujer se sentó junto a ella, la miró. La mujer la acarició, sus manos hechas de fuego azul.

La niña, testaruda como ella sola, la echó.

—Basta...

Basta de desear al hombre que es feliz dentro del triángulo, feliz junto a su par, junto a su ideal: la rubia. Ella, la de cabello negro y sangre guerrera, no era la ideal para él, eso era lo que Trunks mismo le había dicho.

No.

Era él quien no era el ideal para ella.

El destino es contradictorio a veces, Toma decisiones deliberadamente, las toma mandando al diablo a los sentimientos de las personas.

El destino sigue, y seguirá, haciendo eso.

¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué ese calor la asfixiaba? ¿Por qué despertaba cada noche con sus caderas inquietas, oscilantes, acalorada pese a haber estado tan desnuda en sus sueños? ¿Por qué existía el instinto de mujer? ¿Por qué no podía ser para siempre la niña de los entrenamientos? ¿Por qué no ser una niña para siempre, si ser una niña es fácil? Si ser una niña es conservar la luz para siempre.

¿Cuál es ese absurdo anhelo de crecer? ¿Por qué hay que crecer? ¿Para qué? La niña gritaba cada pregunta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ella no quería crecer, porque no quería ser una tuerca de eterno girar; quería ser la niña de los entrenamientos, la guerrera, la Pan que sentía que aún era, sin manchas, llena de luz, llena de inocencia.

La misma inocencia que la hacía despertar acalorada por las noches.

La misma inocencia que él mancillaba en su carne en lo privado de sus sueños.

La mujer volvió, entonces. Lo deseas, le dijo al oído.

Te mueres por él.

Te mueres por su cuerpo.

Te mueres por su sexo.

Te mueres, Pan.

Así que crece, madura, enfrenta a tu instinto y recibe las condecoraciones del placer: ¡aprende! Aprende a ser el ser sexual que eres, sin miedo, sin remordimiento.

Aprende, no tiene nada de malo.

Porque si no aprendes, Pan...

Tendré que matarte.

Y al matarte, tomaré tu lugar,

Y al matarte, me llenaré sola de gloria.

Así que aprende, por favor.

Aprende, cede, déjate llevar por Trunks.

Si te mueres por él.

Si él se muere por ti.

—Trunks es de Marron —susurró, temblorosa, contra la almohada. Boca abajo, el calor en sólo un lugar de su cuerpo.

No iba a traicionarla.

No podía.

No quería.

Quería al triángulo para siempre. Los ojos de Trunks bien azules, bien en paz, apuntándola sin culpa. Quería que esos ojos la miraran sin culpa hasta el último aliento.

Y para que la culpa no existiera, Marron debía estar allí. Porque Marron era el lazo, el único, que la ataba a Trunks. Era ella, la rubia, la línea del triángulo que la unía con él.

La necesitaba.

De forma distinta, pero idéntica, a la forma en que lo necesitaba a él.

Sin ellos, todo era gris.

Sin ellos, no había salvación.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando Trunks se marchó a su departamento, sonriente por causa de la convicción absurda que lo llenaba, Marron se abandonó al silencio. Luego de un té, de vagar por su departamento con la taza en la mano, vestida con una sencilla falda y una camiseta sin mangas, se condujo a su cuarto, se sentó en el piso, abrazó sus rodillas. Tembló. La noche anterior le había creído.<p>

Ahora no estaba tan segura de creerle.

El vacío la rodeó con sus grises brazos. El frío la hizo tiritar. El vacío, eso era: estaba vacía, se sentía vacía, se sabía vacía del todo. Algo no cuadraba, algo muy grande, algo muy importante.

Algo no tenía salvación.

Viernes, plena tarde. Su celular no paró de sonar por la siguiente hora. Era Pan; no necesitaba ver la pantalla para saberlo. Casi todas las tardes de verano paseaban juntas como las dulces amigas que eran. Se perdían en los centros comerciales, miraban vidrieras, tomaban las infusiones de siempre en alguna cafetería. Hablaban, lo hacían en demasía. Sobre todo de Trunks. Él no iba con ellas, no lo hacía por la prensa y por algo más de lo cual él no había sido claro en las casi tres semanas de vacaciones que llevaba cumplidas. Ignoraban que él estaba en su taller, entregado al cuadro de sus musas. Tenía que terminarlo pronto, aunque también tenía un gran problema que no le permitía hacerlo: le faltaba una desnudez, la de la musa blanca, la de la niña sin manchas en la piel del alma. Marron estaba lista, estaba pintada en tan obsesivo detalle que parecía real, tangible. Parecía estar viva. Trunks juraba tocarla, olerla, saborearla sólo al mirarla en el lienzo, desnuda, perfecta. Lo estaba jurando, subyugado por el paroxismo, mientras Marron tiritaba en el piso de su habitación.

Algo no tenía salvación.

La rubia no pudo contenerse más: lloró. Qué perdida estaba, qué errada había vivido los últimos meses de su vida, creyendo en que él la amaría algún día, en que él y ella podrían encontrar una felicidad conjunta y acorde a la mutua desesperación. No sería la casa, el perro, los niños; sería una felicidad hecha a su medida. Un cielo que, en realidad, sería un infierno, el infierno de los que sienten. Eso era mentira.

Todo lo era.

Ya no se conectaba con él, no había forma. La armonía del triángulo y la felicidad que él irradiaba cuando estaba junto a ella _y_ Pan había sido, los últimos tiempos, su absoluto consuelo. Y ahora ya no le bastaba.

Mientras el celular sonaba sin cesar, se permitió una cuota de sinceridad consigo misma. ¿Qué obtenía del triángulo? Amor, entendimiento, _significado_. ¿Qué obtenía en el triángulo? Una plenitud emocional descomunal. ¿Qué obtenía del triángulo? Todo, sí, todo menos algo: a Trunks.

Y ese algo, Trunks, resultaba ser lo más fundamental de todo.

El triángulo, en resumen, era la daga que mataba a puñaladas a sus más profundos anhelos.

El triángulo mataba todo lo que tenía con Trunks.

Y ella, ante todo, lo quería a él, a su cuerpo, a su alma, a todo lo que fuera de él. Ella quería arrancarle los ojos para tenerlos siempre, _siempre_, con ella. No quería un vínculo, un nexo perfecto de tres almas desconsoladas ávidas de _significado_; quería a su demonio.

De nada servía todo lo demás.

Podía tener un nexo con Pan, una amistad tan dulce como la que tenían, pero no quería esa amistad dentro de un mundo donde también, y _sobre todo_, estaba Trunks. Quería estar a solas con él y a solas con ella, por separado. Lejos había quedado la fantasía de compartir un café junto a los dos; eso ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No los quería juntos, porque verlos juntos era morir de amor, sí, pero también era perderlo a él. Sabía, había entendido durante las vacaciones, que el nexo hacía que lo perdiera, que Trunks aceptara tener con ella algo distinto a lo que ella necesitaba de él.

Marron quería la felicidad a su medida, a la de los dos.

No un aislamiento del mundo en pos del calor del rojo ante el gris.

Sollozó. Esa era la verdad.

Si Trunks estuviera a su lado ya no necesitaría purificarse.

Ya no necesitaría la pureza de Pan en el seno del triángulo.

«Porque en mi vida ya no habría tormenta posible. Tener a Trunks a mi lado, saberlo mi pareja, mi hombre, mi mitad, me dejaría tranquila».

¡Sí!

«No necesitaría la salvación, la luz, el olvido de todo cuanto soy en mi demencia causada por mis miedos y frustraciones. Si él estuviera a mi lado, si yo lo supiera fijado a mi lado, no temería nada más. Sería capaz de todo. Si él me entendiera, si me acompañara, si permaneciera tranquilo a mi lado, en paz con nosotros mismos por causa del otro, yo lograría mi propia plenitud».

Sollozó de nuevo.

«Si lo supiera mío, sólo mío, mío y de nadie más...».

—... Yo estaría _a salvo_.

Y podrían venir tormentas, tempestades, muerte, sangre, crueldad, desgracia, pero ella lo tendría a él. Y si él estaba ahí para apoyarla, para acompañarla, para entenderla, para compartir todo cuanto tuviera _significado _para los dos con ella, no necesitaría nada más.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué era entonces toda esa parafernalia? El nexo, la salvación del gris, el sinsentido, las tuercas, el mundo propio y el ajeno, los _otros_ y ellos tres. ¡Todo era mentira! Todo era parte de una metáfora que en nada se relacionaba con su propio concepto de felicidad: tranquilidad ante el gris, no nexo aislador. Tranquilidad, nada más, tranquilidad que la mantuviera _segura_ en el trecho de la vida.

Esa vida que por su aislamiento de tres no dejaría, mágicamente, de ser gris.

_¿Cómo podría dejar de ser gris, si el mundo estará enfermo hasta el fin de los tiempos?_

Si tenía a Trunks a su lado, justo como ella quería tenerlo, estaba _segura_ ante el gris. Y es que el gris jamás dejaría de existir, no lo haría por arte de magia, no lo haría por obra de un innecesario e idealista aislamiento de la realidad. El mundo propio era una excusa para no avanzar, era una roca inmensa en medio del camino, era una patraña sin pies ni cabeza.

El mundo propio era perder todo contacto con la realidad.

Y ella no quería perderlo.

«¿Qué es un artista sin realidad?», se preguntó.

_Es un ciego ante la nada, es alguien que ha perdido toda capacidad de ver aquello que siente._

_Es un ser que, en el lugar de los ojos de su alma, tiene dos inmensos y asquerosos huecos, cuencos vacíos, carentes de _significado_._

A su lado, la _netbook_ estaba cerrada desde hacía días y días. Intentarlo, últimamente, había sido en vano. Nada de lo que escribía era coherente porque estaba perdiendo a su musa. Llevaba semanas sin escribir.

¿Era esa la insatisfacción que la subyugaba?

_Sí, es _esa_ la insatisfacción._

_La de no estar derramando el alma de la forma en que alguien que siente necesita hacerlo._

_Expresándose._

¿Por qué llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir?

_Porque en tu afán de aislarte has dejado de mirar al mundo, al completo, equivocado e imperfecto, en pos de refugiarte para siempre en una utopía que no existe, que no es real, que no es más que una piedra en el camino, una piedra inerte, inservible, que te llena de falsa satisfacción._

_Te has perdido en el camino, Marron, Por eso ya no escribes._

_Porque creyendo estar en lo correcto, junto a esos Trunks y Pan que tan felices y desgraciada, al mismo tiempo, te hacen, te has olvidado de que hay una cosa por encima de Trunks en tu vida, Una sola, una con la que él sí está relacionado, aunque no por completo, porque el hecho de que él haya sido el punto de partida para ti no significa que sea lo único que existe en tu vida._

_Hay algo que amas más que a Trunks, Marron._

—Escribir...

Sonrió. Se llevó una mano al pecho, feliz. Calor, allí había un maravilloso calor. Estaba en medio de una epifanía, la más importante y determinante que tendría alguna vez en su vida.

Lo que le daba _significado_ a su vida no era Trunks, no era _esa_ historia, no era verlo junto a Pan o junto a quien fuera, siempre y cuando estuviera junto a ella.

Era escribir.

Y por clavar sus uñas en los ojos de Trunks había olvidado cuánto amaba escribir, cuánto había amado escribir su imperfecta novela hacía tantos años. Cuánto había añorado, antes del nacimiento de Alice Raven, vivir de ello y no de otra cosa.

Había olvidado su verdadero sueño, el más resplandeciente de todos, por refugiarse en aquella seguridad que, en su vida, se llamaba Trunks Brief; por aquella seguridad que, en su vida, era escribir para expresarlo a él.

Era hora de madurar.

Sí.

Era hora de madurar.

... Pero no aún.

Todavía quedaban unos fatídicos días para ello. Aún quedaba la escena que se suscitaría esa misma noche, la tormenta del sábado, la del domingo, la del lunes. Aún quedaba el llamado de Bulma, la fiebre, _el delirio_, el diálogo con Pan, el último abrazo de tres.

El beso.

Y la despedida del triángulo que jamás volvería a ser capaz de mirarse a los ojos. Dos puntas no podrían, la otra punta tampoco.

Aún faltaba que el destino empezara a dar rienda suelta a sus caprichos. Faltaba un significativo llamado que se suscitó exactamente en ese momento, en el que Marron supo que ya era hora de madurar, de dejar sus obsesiones, de encarar directo al gris con valentía y fortaleza, sin miedo alguno de mancharse con éste, no sin en sus manos tenía una hoja, no si en sus manos tenía un lápiz, no si en su alma tenía el instinto natural y maravilloso de expresarse. Si mantenía su instinto innato, si sólo pedía de Trunks la seguridad de tenerlo a su lado y no la idea de hundirse junto a él en pos de la explosión de la mutua desesperación, todo estaría bien.

Todo.

Tomó el móvil y lo atendió tan en paz consigo misma que, por momentos, parecía otra persona. La epifanía era un hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

Sólo quedaban unas piedras en el camino que, por capricho del destino, de los dedos que teclean y el alma que desea bramar un poco más dentro de este triángulo, aún debían ser esquivadas.

_Por los tres._

Atendió tan en paz que nunca vio que el número no era el de Pan, sino uno desconocido.

El destino, así, marcó la recta final.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, guapa. ¿Eres Marron, cierto?

—¿Eh?

No, aún no era momento de madurar.

—¿Eres Marron sí o no?

—Sí... ¿Pero quién...?

No era momento, no.

_Aún había mucho por aprender._

—Soy Susu, la amiga de Trunks.

El latir de su corazón, ahora acelerado, vaticinó el mal presentimiento.

—Su-su...

—¿Me recuerdas?

—Cl-claro que sí... Te admiro... mucho.

—¡Divina tú! Qué tierna, no lo sabía. Prometo regalarte un cuadro algún día.

—Gr-gracias...

—¡Eh! No tartamudees así, no soy un dios o algo por el estilo; sólo soy una amiga preocupada que cree tener en ti la clave de todo este lio.

—¿Lio?

¿Preocupada?

¿Clave?

¿... Amiga?

—Guapa, me gustaría muchísimo verte. Hacía semanas que quería llamarte, pero no me atreví. Dudé mucho, ¿sabes? No sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía si era o no correcto; sin embargo, he meditado mucho y creo haber entendido algo fundamental.

Sin voz, confundida y aterrada como jamás lo había estado, el mal presentimiento apoderándose de su razón, respondió con una pregunta, incapaz de decir o algo más que proferir algo tan absurdo y obvio:

—¿Qué cosa...?

Al otro lado, un carraspeo fue antesala del principio de la tormenta:

—Trunks vale esto, vale que intente salvarlo de convertirse en lo que menos merece ser.

—¿Convertirse?

—Él, ahora, sólo es una víctima. No quiero que sea el victimario. Y sé que sabes de lo que hablo, lo sé perfectamente. Así que, sin miedo, sin timidez, permíteme encontrarme contigo, por favor. Si te parezco una metida, una idiota, ok, lo soy, ¡lo soy! Pero se trata de bebé, ¿sabes? Trunks, para mí, es alguien demasiado especial, y me siento muy responsable por él. Temo por ti, Marron. Eso es lo que intento decirte, eso es aquello de lo cual quiero advertirte.

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos celestes.

—¿Temes... por mí?

—Sí.

Y los gritos llegaron para quedarse.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! ¡CÁLLATE!

—... Lo mismo que él me dijo hace tres semanas. Marron, por favor, dime dónde vives. Te diré todo lo que necesites saber, te lo juro. Incluso lo que se supone que no debo decir.

—Yo...

La dirección se susurró sola. Segundos después, la comunicación ya había terminado. Marron, de allí en más, se abrazó, y tiritó, como al principio de la escena.

Aún no era tiempo de madurar, no.

* * *

><p>Lanzó el móvil sobre su cama. Estaba demasiado preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía preocuparse.<p>

«Quizá está escribiendo, quizá está ocupada... No tengo que ser así, tan insistente».

Lo que menos quería en el mundo era molestar a Marron. Ante todo, Pan la respetaba; respetaba el cariño, la madurez, la preocupación e intensidad del nexo de las dos. Dispuesta a no pensar con negatividad, se cambió de ropa. Ataviada con las prendas de entrenamiento, salió de su casa con la única intención de lanzar rayos y más rayos al aire. Hacer lo que más amaba.

Y dejar de pensar, por medio de esto, en lo que más deseaba.

Antes de salir de su cuarto, no obstante, Pan miró al móvil por última vez, abandonado sobre la colcha de la cama, quieto, ínfimo aparato electrónico.

«¿Y si le digo a Trunks...?».

No, se respondió al darse media vuelta y salir del cuarto.

Si había algo en lo cual se había mantenido firme a rajatabla durante todos los meses de plenitud del triángulo, era no hablar, ver o lo que fuera a Trunks si Marron no estaba presente. Marron es el lazo, se recordó. Marron es el único lazo que nos une.

Fuera de Marron, no debo verlo.

Porque si lo veo, sé que no lo soportaré.

«No, no lo haré».

La mujer ansiosa en su interior no lo haría.

* * *

><p>Al final de la tarde, timbre. Fue por el ascensor sin pensar, como si aún estuviera abrazada a sí misma y tiritando, ensimismada en los más distorsionados pensamientos. Al bajar en la planta baja, al caminar hacia la puerta, vio a Susu al otro lado del vidrio. Ella le sonreía de oreja a oreja, unos lentes oscuros tapando sus ojos, un vestido de bambula color arena y unas sencillas sandalias su vestimenta. Cabello suelto, mal teñido, mitad negro y mitad rubio ceniza, trenzas desperdigadas por todas partes. Un morral colgando de su hombro.<p>

Al llegar a la puerta, se vio a sí misma en el reflejo de los lentes de Susu. Tenía los ojos hinchados, las dos coletas de su cabello mal hechas, desprolijas. Su pollera y camiseta estaban arrugadas, las vio al bajar la vista a sus pies, donde sólo tenía puestas unas pantuflas rosadas, horribles aunque cómodas.

Abrió la puerta.

Susu, inmensa mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso, se abalanzó sobre ella. Rodeando con un brazo sus hombros, la miró fijamente, habiendo subido un segundo sus lentes, antes de estamparle un beso en los labios. Los colores del rostro de Marron explotaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Susu, luego, la soltó.

—No te sulfures —pidió aún sonriente, arrolladora—. Me gusta saludar así. ¿Por qué será? —Carcajadas alivianaron el ambiente.

Susu la tomó de la mano y la dirigió al ascensor. Le dio al botón del tercer piso como si fuera ella y no Marron quien viviera allí. Una vez en el 3ro A, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. La anfitriona ofreció algo a la visitante; ésta denegó todo.

—Al grano, guapa: ¿estás con Trunks? Esa será una de las dos preguntas que te haga.

Marron, por lo veloz del fluir de la situación, enmudeció. Le llevó sendos segundos responder. Finalmente, un leve asentimiento de su cabeza bastó, su mirada en el suelo, su voz perdida en su interior.

Susu apretó los párpados. Tener la primera certeza la abrumó. Sólo allí fue capaz de quitarse los lentes de sol. Buscó el mentón de Marron, lo levantó hacia ella y la miró fijamente, de nuevo. Marron sintió que el gris del iris de la amiga de Trunks la hipnotizaba. Susu era tan imponente que resultaba insoportable.

—¿Hace cuánto? Esa es mi segunda y última pregunta.

Aterrada como cuando era él quien la miraba, hizo cuentas mentales.

—Unos... cinco meses, más o menos.

¿Por qué respondía así, tan entregada a ella, a lo hipnótico del gris de su mirada?

_Porque la incertidumbre, a veces, tiene el poder del viento: nos mueve, a un lado, al otro, encaprichado con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos y almas._

—Cinco... —Susu sonrió. No supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. De momento, prefirió continuar con su plan—. Ok, ¿vamos?

—¿A dónde?

—Te invito a una cita. Tú, yo, unos tragos y una excelente violista frente a nosotras en el bar L'Art del Distrito 8. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí.

A Marron le gustaba ese bar, aunque era muy caro, por lo cual no iba demasiado seguido. Tampoco tenía con quién ir, pues nadie compartía sus gustos. Memoró aquellas noches de soledad, de echarse en una silla y mirar sin mirar a los artistas que tocaban música experimental ante ella mientras iban y venían gentes sofisticadas con aires solemnes por careta. Nomás sentarse allí, escuchaba debates sobre literatura, pintura, música. Escuchaba a aquellos seres de soberbia que creían ser los dueños del mundo por lo intrincadas que eran las oraciones que proferían, por lo complejo que era el vocabulario que utilizaban. Creídos sin alma; eso eran para ella.

—¡Ponte aún más guapa de lo que eres y vamos! Cuando vi que hoy tocaba Dalia, supe que el destino quería que te llamara.

—¿... Dalia?

Susu la zarandeó, juguetona. En algo le recordó a Alisha.

También a Pan.

—¡Vamos, ponte bien guapa para mí! ¡Aún más!

Empujada por la inercia provocada por la incertidumbre, Marron se cambió. Se puso un vestido blanco y suelto y unos zapatos sin tacón. Peinó su cabello lo mejor que pudo, lo ató en una coleta y, sin más maquillaje que un poco de base sobre sus ojeras, se supo lista. Salieron a la calle, Susu tironeándola de la mano, Marron completamente ida, perdida, confundida; inercia pura. Llegaron a L'Art en pocos minutos, taxi mediante. El sitio presumía decoración anticuada, mucho mantel y cortina negra, mucha madera laqueada, mucha oscuridad dentro pese a que afuera, a las seis de la tarde, el sol aún se negaba a marcharse. En el interior, esa gente que Marron aborrecía, los dueños del mundo ajeno, orgullosos de su desconexión con la realidad. No quería, jamás, terminar como ellos, lo sintió ni bien los vio. Mientras la reflexión mayor tomaba más y más forma en su cerebro, Susu la condujo hacia una mesa de dos ubicada en un extremo del espacio, en la unión de dos paredes. Estaban perfectamente aisladas, las dos. Susu tomó la silla que le daba la espalda al humilde escenario aún cubierto por más y más cortinas y la colocó justo al lado de Marron, Se sentó y giró hacia ella.

—Aquí estamos perfectas. Así que... —Se detuvo al escuchar aplausos de la gente que llenaba sin llenar el establecimiento—. Oh, parece que empieza antes de lo que pensaba. —Levantó las manos y las sacudió en el aire. Una mesera vestida con camisa y pantalón negro, cabello por los hombros color marrón, se les acercó—. ¿Qué tomamos, guapa? Yo un whiskey. ¿Tú qué?

—Eh...

—Yo invito, relájate.

—Eh... U-un bloody mary.

La mesera les trajo los tragos justo antes de que el telón se abriera y dejara ver a tres personas. Eran tres hermosas mujeres, una sentada al piano (¿todo era negro en ese lugar?), una frente a un micrófono, de pie, y la última en una banqueta alta, un violín en sus manos.

—¿Ves a la del violín? —preguntó Susu directo a su oído. Calentó el aire que las rodeaba con su aliento. Marron se sonrojó por la incomodes que la cercanía de esa extravagante mujer le generaba—. Ella es Dalia.

—Ajá...

Marron no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto tuvo la sensación de despertar de una suerte de sueño. ¿Qué hacía ahí, con Susu? ¿Qué hacía un viernes a las seis de la tarde con Susu, la artista plástica más prestigiosa de los últimos años, con un bloody mary que jamás tocaría ante ella, en L'Art? ¿Qué hacía con Susu susurrándole misterios al oído? Observó a las mujeres del escenario, sofocada: la pianista no se llegaba a ver muy bien desde su posición, lo único que notó de ella fue su enorme nariz y su rostro pálido, su cabello negro y lacio pasándole los hombros, sus brazos gruesos. La cantante tenía mechones fucsias por todo el cabello, que era corto, y un maquillaje por demás exagerado en sus ojos. Se veía joven, de unos 25 años. La última, la tal Dalia, era la más bella, alta y esbelta, curvas increíbles, labios carnosos, tez oscura. Y ojos celestes que, por el tono de su piel, resaltaban en exceso. Su cabello, rizado y negro, estaba atrapado en un rodete gigantesco que destacaba sobre su cabeza.

¿Quién era ella?

¿Por qué Susu insistía con ella?

La pianista empezó a tocar. Se deslizó en el recinto una melodía plagada de angustia, oscura. Silencio de pronto, y la cantante abrió la boca. Cantó emociones con una voz muy extraña, muy gruesa para lo que suele ser el tono de una mujer. Al principio cantó lento; luego, las palabras salieron atropelladamente por su boca. No llegó a entender del todo la letra, era como si no estuviera prestándole la debida atención, aunque sí creía estar haciéndolo. Nueva pausa, un grito agónico de la cantante. Esa canción no era mala; era excéntrica. Y al fin, un solo de violín. Dalia apretó el instrumento con su quijada y entonó cada nota con increíble sentimiento, sus párpados un momento apretados, un momento relajados. Su cuerpo, sobre la banqueta, iba y venía, esclavo absoluto de la melodía que el alma interpretaba.

Susu la abrazó. Su boca se clavó en el oído de Marron, que, como en su cuarto, tiritó.

El presentimiento, de nuevo.

—Cuenta la leyenda —dijo Susu— que Trunks Brief, hace unos dos años, fue invitado a una cena exclusiva organizada por el Ministerio de Tecnología de la Capital del Oeste.

El violín creció, creció ante Marron, creció la melodía que Dalia entonaba con pasión. Juró estar en una pesadilla, no en un sueño.

Y Susu era la anfitriona del horror.

—En esa cena, una violinista dio un pequeño espectáculo para los ricachones. Tocó el violín como posesa por quince minutos y dejó sin aliento a todos los presentes, que la aplaudieron de pie. Era una especie de monstruo lleno de _significado_. —Susu apretó más su cintura, y el violín creía, y creía, y crecía—. Era un monstruo, sí, un súcubo tan demoníaco como perfecto, con un violín por alma. Una hora después de su pequeña presentación, esta hermosa mujer que nos deleita con su talento y Trunks Brief se apretaban la boca al otro con las manos para no gritar sus orgasmos en el camarín de ella. Porque a Trunks Brief, dicen, le _encantan _las artistas. Quizá, en ellas busca llenar un vacío que tiene en su interior. Busca espejos de _significado _en los cuales reflejarse. —El violín tuvo el efecto de los ojos del demonio: de planeta pasó a galaxia y de ésta a contexto. El violín era todo cuando existía—. Trunks y Dalia tuvieron la relación más larga y pasional que él pudo mantener con una mujer luego de la muerte de Isa: estuvo ocho meses con ella. Te gana por tres, guapa. Y antes de que sigas avanzando con él, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, permíteme advertirte qué está sucediendo, porque quizá no lo sabes, porque quizá quieres saberlo antes de dar el próximo paso.

Marron olvidó parpadear, respirar. Su corazón olvidó latir. Sólo sus ojos recordaron algo: derramarse en forma de lágrimas por su rostro. Las lágrimas cayeron solas, al ritmo del violín que creía, y crecía, y crecía, hasta traspasar a los seres y abducir sus almas.

La canción terminó, los aplausos aturdieron sus oídos, que habían olvidado escuchar cualquier cosa que no fuera el violín y la tétrica voz de Susu.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que su boca profirió antes de olvidar de hablar.

Susu acarició su cintura. Había ternura en sus caricias, no algún tipo de doble sentido. La artista, de verdad, parecía preocuparse por ella. Antes de que empezaran a tocar otra canción, Susu levantó su brazo libre y lo movió con fuerza.

—¡Dalia! —gritó. Luego, susurró—: mira su rostro. —Luego, gritó—: ¡Dalia, Dalia!

La morena volteó y observó a Susu por cinco segundos. Sus ojos celestes y hermosos, de llamativas pupilas negras, se desorbitaron. Su cuerpo pareció tensarse, mejillas rojas, boca deformada, justo antes de que corriera la cara en dirección opuesta a donde Susu y Marron estaban. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron tanto como los de la violinista acababan de hacerlo.

—Dalia amaba a Trunks, te aseguro que lo amó como ni siquiera Isa lo hizo. Estaba loca por él, loca. Pero su locura se topó con una que la excedía. Trunks está más loco de lo que crees, Marron. Trunks la rebalsó, la excedió en cuerpo y alma: y ahí la ves, reaccionando como acaba de hacerlo por verme, por ver en mí a una de las únicas tres amistades que Trunks tiene. Porque nos conoció: a mí, a Goten y a Pares. Trunks nos la presentó, enamoradísimo, cuando iban unos cuatro meses de relación. Estaba loco por ella, eso creía, eso nos dijo y hasta nos demostró, porque le creímos, ¿sabes? Los tres le creímos. Pero no: Trunks no podía hacerlo tan fácil. No siendo como es, no arrastrando la locura que arrastra hace cuatro años.

—Locura...

El terror la acarició, le susurró obscenidades al oído. La fantasía de sentirse a salvo por el solo hecho de tenerlo a él a su lado, siempre, para siempre, pareció morir en sus manos. En sus manos, sí, se disolvió.

Y las cenizas cayeron al suelo.

Y el violín volvió a sonar.

—Dalia lo dejó.

—¿Lo dejó?

—Sí. Lo dejó porque entendió algo fundamental: él no la amaba a ella, Marron. —Se miraron, entonces, a los ojos. El gris del iris, tan metafórico del exterior que el triángulo tanto aborrecía, hizo que Marron tragara saliva.

Era imposible.

Y era real.

—No la amaba _a ella_...

La musa dorada no hablaba; repetía. Era cualquier cosa menos ella. Era tan ceniza como la fantasía que, destruida, yacía en el suelo con la forma de la sangre.

—No: Trunks amaba a la Isabelle que encontró en ella. Dalia se alejó al entender que él amaba a esa Isabelle que creía verle, no a ella.

»Trunks amaba el _significado_, no la mujer.

El violín era más mundo que nunca, tanto que terminó por aplastarla con su intensidad. El violín era tocado con el alma, no con las manos.

Era perfecto.

—Susu, ¿qué...?

No entendía nada, no sabía cómo hacer para entender. No había ni forma ni derecho a escuchar algo que no fuera el violín.

—Y a esto quería llegar. —Susu se terminó de un sorbo su whiskey y giró su silla hacia Marron. La tomó de ambas manos—. Dime: ¿cuál crees que sea el secreto más grande de Trunks?

El violín, la voz, el piano; los sonidos emocionaban la escena. El ambiente, los personajes, los extras, todo adquiría más emoción. Tenía un color distinto al gris, distinto a cualquier otro color: todo era rojo, el rojo del _significado_ más intenso del universo.

El del sufrimiento.

—Pinta. —No dudó la respuesta, ni siquiera la pensó; la sintió, y en el sentir la deslizó con su voz.

Era obvio.

_No tanto._

Susu rió a carcajadas.

—Sabes, guapa. Sabes. Trunks jamás se lo contó a Dalia. Le da una vergüenza atroz... ¡Ni Goten sabe! ¡Y mira que Goten sabe todo, eh! Pero no: no sabe que pinta. ¡Y con lo bien que lo hace! Es muy talentoso.

Ella sonrió por primera vez.

—Lo sé.

Susu acompañó un instante su sonrisa. En Marron juró ver amor, lo hizo justo cuando una nueva canción empezó a violar con demencia todos los oídos.

—Es una lástima que él no se anime a exponer, porque obtendría prestigio inmediatamente si lo hiciera. Lo amarían. ¡Ni siquiera ha aceptado mi sugerencia de subir algo a Internet! Créeme, sé ver el talento, tengo experiencia en esto: sus paisajes son demasiado retorcidos, están hechos con salvajismo, dan miedo con tanto claroscuro. Son hipnóticos, apasionadísimos, casi tanto como sus ojos lo son. Dejan sin aliento, me dejaron sin aliento a mí la primera vez que los vi.

Marron quiso llorar, más emocionada que triste. Lo recordó elogiando el claroscuro del cuadro del torso desnudo de la pared de su sala con inconmensurable pasión. Trunks amaba pintar, amaba eso antes que a todo. Como a ella le pasaba con la escritura, como a Pan le pasaba con sus entrenamientos.

Ese era Trunks.

El verdadero.

El demonio al que ella amaba con tan inigualable convicción.

Sonrió.

Susu, ahora, juró ver en ella cada sentir que era, en verdad, genuino. Todo estuvo allí, cada palpitación, respiración; cada retazo de piel erizada. Marron sentía algo real por Trunks. Y no sólo era real, supo; era incalculable.

Era el amor más obstinado y sentido que había percibido en su vida.

Sin habla por unos segundos, Marron un manojo de nervios a la expectativa su mundo, Susu entendió que el amor que de la rubia brotaba naturalmente era distinto al que Isabelle sintiera por él. Era distinto, aunque en intensidad quizá coincidían.

En desesperación lo hacía.

—No hay algo en la vida que Trunks ame más que eso. Así era cuando yo lo conocí. —Susu respiró profundo, dispuesta a relajarse lo más posible de cara a lo que proseguía—. Cuando conocí a Trunks, él era un muchachito muy joven y bonito, muy tierno detrás de sus bromas de mal gusto y antipatía; era muy puro en el fondo. Claro que era un pequeño diablillo también, pero eso era más cuando el infame Son Goten lo acompañaba. Así sigue siendo. Bebé no es de entrar en confianza fácilmente. Eso es de lo más lindo que tiene: cuando confía en ti, lo hace con entrega.

»Recuerdo que lo conocí en un restorán, en una sala privada que Isa había reservado. Yo llegué primero, luego ellos. Cuando Llegaron, Isa arrastrando a Trunks, que se veía tímido como una niña pequeña, tuve la sensación que me acompañó hasta el día en que Isa se nos fue, la sensación que ellos siempre me transmitieron: Trunks era su juguete.

Marron, antes entregada sólo al violín, tuvo que mirar a Susu, pasmada.

—¿Su juguete? —Una suerte de brote demencial le erizó toda la piel—. ¿Juguete? ¿Trunks?

Susu percibió la furia de Marron. Era una furia que se le disparaba de los poros, un virus, una enfermedad mortal que contagiaba al entorno. Entendió que Marron amaba a Trunks de forma totalmente opuesta a Isa. La diferencia, pese a la tensión reinante, la hizo sonreír.

—Juguete. Trunks me dio la mano; temblaba. Me dijo, como pudo, «te admiro mucho». Él me conocía, yo no podía creerlo, porque para mí él seguía siendo Trunks Brief, el empresario, no Trunks, el que luego conocí; el que tú, al parecer, conoces tan bien como yo. —Marron asentía, ida, poseída por el brote, por el virus. Susu no podía hacer más que proseguir—. Empezamos a hablar, e Isa, pese a que él le pidió que no lo hiciera, me contó cuál era el sueño del Trunks que se esconde detrás de Trunks Brief: el que quería ser un artista, el que quería pintar, y pintar, y pintar, pero que nunca se había atrevido a luchar por ello, por los deberes familiares, por todo lo que supongo ya sabes.

—Sí.

Susu volvió a tomar las manos de Marron. En el escenario, Dalia seguía entonando las notas más desesperadas del universo.

—Trunks sentía, y siente, que su sueño es estúpido, idealista. Trunks siente que ama algo que _no merece _ser amado. Siente culpa por no ser un alma tan gris como la mayoría de las personas. Trunks se siente condenado, Marron.

—¿Condenado?

De nuevo el repetir, de nuevo la inercia, de nuevo el viento llamado incertidumbre empujando todo en ella, lo bueno, lo malo, lo imposible.

Tema musical finalizado. Siguió otra extraña e intensa canción. Dalia cada vez se lucía más; el violín cada vez era más inmenso, tanto que llenaba el cuarto, tanto que llenaba el cuerpo de Marron, tanto que llenaba el corazón, el alma, la razón inexistente de Marron.

El violín, la música, el arte, eran su nueva razón.

—Por eso no luchó nunca, por eso jamás me hizo caso.

—¿Hacerte caso?

—Le he dicho mil veces que exponga, que use un seudónimo si tanta vergüenza le da, así como le he dicho lo de Internet. Para él, la pintura es una suerte de fetiche inconfesable, por eso siempre me dice que no, que no vale la pena, que es tarde, que no necesita hacerlo... Y _sí_ lo necesita, porque un artista, ¿sabes? necesita ser escuchado, leído, mirado. Trunks necesita ser mirado, así como Dalia necesita ser escuchada ahora mismo. ¿Cómo no escucharla? ¡Mira cómo toca, por Kami! Dalia _merece_ ser escuchada y Trunks _merece_ ser mirado.

En un momentáneo lapso de asfixiante emoción, Marron observó a Dalia, la vio apretar y relajar una y otra vez los párpados mientras hacía sonar fantásticamente a su violín. Qué melodía tan triste, tan angustiosa. Como ella, como Trunks. Desesperación, eso era. En ese violín había una violenta desesperación. Dalia abrió los ojos, miró al público, la miró a ella. Dalia le sonrió, como agradeciéndole. ¿Agradecer por qué? ¿Por qué, si la agradecida debía ser ella, por el violín, por la desesperación plasmada con soberbio talento? La humedad en sus ojos le respondió: Dalia agradecía que ella llorara por el mero hecho de escuchar su arte en plena expresión. Gracias por emocionarte por mí, por este violín que toco, por esta emoción que siento. Gracias, extraña, por emocionarte con el latir de mi alma.

Gracias.

El solo de violín terminó. Una mano secó sus lágrimas.

—Es fantástica, lo sé —dijo Susu, enternecida por la emoción de Marron, la emoción de ella como público.

La emoción que un artista ama ver en las personas que espían su arte.

Marron no atisbó a Susu de allí en más. Dalia era el único imán de sus ojos. Pensar en ella tapándole la boca a Trunks, en él tapándole la boca a ella, en ella tocando el violín para él en la intimidad, así como ella le leía sus relatos. Pensar en ese Trunks con artística fijación por las mujeres, mirándola a ella, a Marron, más por su talento que por ella misma. No podía odiarlo por ello: la halagaba.

Que estuviera con ella así como había estado con Dalia, tan virtuosa violinista, y con Isabelle, que pese a ser el ser que más aborrecía en el universo al mismo tiempo era una fotógrafa maravillosa, era un extraño honor.

Trunks no mentía cuando le decía que había _significado_ en lo que ella escribía.

No mentía.

No.

Él leía el _significado_, la leía a ella, entera. Trunks sabía apreciar eso que ella necesitaba que alguien le apreciara: ese más allá de lo obvio, el hombre y la mujer clavados bajo la lluvia, con manos ensangrentadas, Alice y el demonio. Trunks traspasaba las letras al leerla, al escucharla leer; las traspasaba y llegaba al fondo de la cuestión, al _significado _latente: a la desesperación de una mujer que ya no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué bramar para que el hombre amado volteara hacia ella. Pero ella también era una cobarde, y usaba la metáfora de su intento de arte para gritar ese único deseo: ámame, Trunks. Ámame, mi demonio.

Porque si me amas, yo te haré feliz.

Al analizar las palabras de Susu, ayudada por el violín de Dalia, comprendió lo evidente: ellos estaban juntos, ellos se desesperaban juntos, porque eran un espejo. Eran iguales, porque tenían los mismos miedos, porque estaban igual de manchados, porque se sentían igualmente condenados y eran igualmente infelices. Trunks se identificaba con ella, y ella se identificaba con él.

Eran unos cobardes.

Los dos.

Y en su mutua cobardía encontraban el consuelo a todo el gris que se cernía sobre ellos.

Nueva lágrima. Susu la limpió así como a las anteriores.

—Susu... —Marron pareció, de pronto, recobrar la razón. No lo había hecho: era el alma movilizada por el violín quien hablaba, no ella—. Yo escribo.

La sonrisa perpetua, aparentemente inmortal de Susu se fue para siempre.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—Oh, no... —Susu amagó con sonreír, mas no lo hizo. Para Marron, fue como si esa mujer estuviera experimentando una suerte de sobredosis. Había sido demasiada información—. ¡Otra vez! Otra vez buscando una artista, ¿ves?

—No soy una artista.

—Es lo mismo que él dice. —Carcajadas. Susu sintió estar frente a un clon de él. La situación empezaba a ser más cristalina que nunca—. Si Trunks está contigo, si leyó algo que tú escribiste, entonces sí eres buena, créeme. Él sabe captar el _significado_, lo sabe porque fue ese captar lo que lo unió a Isabelle. Isa encontró en él, más allá de todo lo que encontró, una persona llena de empatía, capaz de captarle todo, de sentir todo lo que ella sentía al fotografiar; de crear, con sus ojos, todo lo que ella quería crear al buscar una imagen digna. Trunks era su «musa». De hecho, él era mucho más: era el _verdadero_ talento. Isa sólo era una captadora; él era un creador de _significados_, un expresivo, una gema preciosa.

—Unos zafiros perfectos.

Toda Susu tembló.

«Y ahora hablas como _ella_...».

—Lo amas.

—Sí.

—Y él no lo sabe.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me atrevo a decirle que el hombre al que le arranco los ojos en mis relatos es él.

—¿Eh?

Volteó a Dalia, de nuevo. La cantante seguía gritando y ella seguía apretando, y relajando, y apretando, los párpados. Sin dejar de atisbarla, dijo:

—Tengo una serie de relatos en Internet. Trunks, por cuestiones que no vale la pena mencionar, los leyó. Trunks me contactó por Internet porque, según él, lo sedujo la violencia de mis relatos, el sadismo, la desesperación.

—¿En tus relatos una mujer le arranca a un hombre los ojos, _por amor_? ¿Y tú escribes eso..., inspirada en él? ¿Es en serio?

—Sí. Y no me parece buena idea que él lo sepa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quizá... Porque él, porque yo... Porque...

_¡BASTA! _

_Ya no hay un porqué. _

_Justificativos, veintiún pasos después, no hay._

_Ya no._

_No se los dices porque te da terror que él reaccione mal, que él se asuste, que él te juzgue._

_Prefieres que Trunks te juzgue como un observador más, no como el destinatario directo de todo cuanto escribes._

_Prefieres que Trunks sea un voyeur de tus relatos, no el más importante lector, la musa, el demonio en sí mismo._

_Pero si él te dijo que se moría por ser el demonio, Marron... ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_¿Acaso no es obvia el arma que tienes bajo tu manga? ¿Por qué no la usas? ¿Por qué no la usas para salvarlo, para salvarte junto a él, de esa demencia de sentirse condenados por el gris?_

_¿Por qué no se salvan, Marron?_

_Tienes el arma._

_La tienes._

_Lo que pasa es que no sabes que tienes un arma; piensas que tienes algo horrible que debe ser ocultado, un secreto atroz, una daga que, de salir al exterior, se clavará en sus ojos, lo dejará ciego, lo matará._

_Eres cobarde, Marron. Eres tan cobarde como él._

_..._

_Sí, ella lo es, es necesario que se los diga, a ustedes, los que espían este triángulo: ella no se lo dice porque es cobarde, como él es cobarde. Es cobarde como todos lo somos en momentos trascendentales de la vida, como todos lo somos antes de las más significativas acciones. ¿Acaso no tenemos miedo cuando delante de nosotros está lo desconocido, cuando delante de nosotros hay posibilidades y no certezas?_

_¿Acaso no somos cobardes el momento anterior al paroxismo de la fortuna, de la desgracia?_

_¿Acaso no le tememos, siempre, a aquello que más amamos?_

_¿Acaso no le tememos a sentir?_

_¿Al amor?_

_A sentir, le tememos a sentir._

_Siempre._

_Porque el mundo así lo ha digitado: quien siente, se condena._

_Quien siente, muere._

_Quien siente, quizá pueda salvarse; quizá no._

_Y a ese «no» es al cual le tememos._

_Al «no» del gris._

_Al «no» del amor._

_A la expulsión del paraíso de los que sienten, de nuestro propio corazón._

_La expulsión de nuestro propio corazón, que éste nos confine a la marea gris, que este nos deje allí para siempre. Y el cuerpo, en el gris, será plastilina. Y el alma, en el gris, estará muerta. Y la plastilina tomará forma, la forma de los que no sienten, la forma dada con dedos grises, con boca gris, con lengua gris. La forma gris del alma muerta, digitada, no propia._

_Ser uno más._

_Ser gris._

_Morir por perder el _significado_ propio e individual._

_Y Marron no se lo dice porque le da terror, sí, terror, de ser condenada por él al gris._

_Si él la condena al gris, ella pierde el alma._

_Si él la condena al gris, ella, sabe, no saldrá adelante._

_Jamás._

_O eso cree._

_O eso creen ustedes._

_O eso creo yo._

_¿Será tan así?_

_¿Será así al final?_

_¿Qué pasará al final?_

—Te da miedo decírselo.

Marron, de un segundo al otro cubierta por mareas de lágrimas, usó el hombro que Susu le ofreció, cálida y comprensiva, para llorar. La mujer la apretó con fuerza.

—Demasiado...

—Es natural. Más considerando que lo sedujiste por la mera mención de arrancarle los ojos al hombre que amas en un relato inspirado por _él_. ¡Por _él_! Ese perturbador detalle es el que más miedo debe darte.

Marron dejó de llorar.

—¿Qué?

—Todo es por algo.

_Nada, en esta vida, es casual._

—Antes de conocer a Isa, él tenía un secreto, el que ya hemos mencionado: quería pintar, pero fue tan cobarde que nunca luchó por ello, porque el miedo al rechazo fue más fuerte que el amor, como a la mayoría de las personas les pasa. Luego de conocer a Isa, sin embargo, ella inspiró en él el nacimiento de otro secreto, uno que fue mutando, que se fue agrandando, hasta volverse el elefante en medio del salón. Ese secreto siempre está presente cuando él lo está, siempre está a los gritos por más que nadie más que él los escuche.

Con un hilo de voz como único instrumento de comunicación, Marron empujó la pregunta:

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

Sin piedad, más honesta imposible, la mujer respondió:

—Trunks tiene un extraño fetiche, guapa. Y todo, aquí, está perversamente conectado.

El miedo la domó con tal pasión que Dalia, que todos, que todo lo que constituía a Susu, menos el iris gris, desapareció. Marron, ahora, sólo veía esos dos ojos grises.

No había ni una cosa más ante ella.

—No es tan grave como él quiere hacerlo ver, te lo aseguro. Aunque admito que es raro, _muy_ raro, _muy_ poco común. También puede ser dañino, por lo menos físicamente hablando —agregó Susu—. En mi opinión, hay cosas mucho peores que _esa_. Hay fetiches mil veces más asquerosos y dañinos. El problema, como siempre, es el _significado_. Trunks le ata un _significado _tan horrible a eso que es el _significado_ y no el acto en sí lo grave. ¿Sabes cuál es ese secreto?

Los recuerdos asaltaron a Marron, la borraron del mapa como si hubieran sido un tornado de máxima potencia.

Otro secreto.

Un secreto que no era hermoso como el arte siempre lo es.

Un secreto de horrible _significado_.

¿Horrible?

Su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Isabelle tenía alguna conducta atípica contigo?<em>

—_Sí._

* * *

><p>—Susu, yo no... ¿Qué...? Sé que, que, que él y ella... tenían... algo que...<p>

Juró hiperventilar.

...

¿Fetiche?

...

¿Te arrancaría los ojos para tenerlos siempre conmigo, mi demonio?

...

¿Bésame los párpados, Marron?

...

«... ¿Sus ojos?».

Separada definitivamente de Susu, se sujetó la cabeza, tiritando más que nunca. No entendía nada.

Ni quería entenderlo.

No quería.

Susu sujetó sus muñecas, hundió el rostro en su cabello rubio. Susu se sintió su madre por un magnífico segundo. Marron era una extensión de Trunks así como él era una extensión de Isabelle.

«¿Llegué tarde?».

Algo, no en la mente, sí en el corazón, en lo más irracional de éste, le dijo que, aun cuando parecía que sí, no lo había hecho. Convencida de ello con obstinación, aferrada a esa posibilidad que no era ni verdad ni mentira, habló contra la oreja de la musa dorada:

—No te lo voy a decir porque le juré a Trunks que jamás lo diría. Además, es problema de él, no voy a meterme con lo bueno o malo o lindo o feo de su parafilia porque no me interesa recaer en ese detalle, en el físico, en el que se percibe si miras al mundo desde el punto más superficial.

—¿Parafilia?

Esa palabra, para Marron, era aún peor que «fetiche». La evidencia flotaba, no tomaba forma. Marron no quería saber. Se negaba a ello, a todo, menos al viejo anhelo: si lo tengo a mi lado, nada más me importa. Si lo tengo a mi lado, estoy a salvo, y él lo está, y juntos lo estamos. Se aferró con las uñas a ese anhelo, a la tranquilidad que ella quería ver como meta para su vida.

Susu levantó el rostro de Marron hacia ella. Acarició dulcemente sus mejillas.

—No importa, no es relevante explicarlo, créeme. A nadie le importa que a él le excite _eso_. El problema es el _significado_, guapa. Ese es el único problema. Concéntrate en lo que te diré y quizá entiendas por qué quise verte y hablar contigo.

Concéntrate.

Mírame.

Escúchame.

Mírame a mí y a nadie más, Marron.

Hazlo por él.

Por Trunks.

Por el amor maravilloso y perturbador, perfecto, que sientes por él.

Marron respiró hondo. Desquiciada, aturdida, tiritando siempre su cuerpo, se propuso hacer lo que la artista demandó: respiró hondo, hondo, hondo, y se concentró lo más que pudo. Ojos, y nada más. Voz, y nada más.

Alma, y nada más.

—Te escucho.

—Perfecto. —Última caricia, y Susu dio rienda suelta a todo cuanto deseaba decir.

* * *

><p>Ningún boceto lo conformaba. Ninguno. Ni uno de las decenas que había hecho le hacía justicia a lo que él había visto aquella vez del dibujo en el aire de las alas del ángel. Había creído que podría lograrlo; no podía. Todas las espaldas aladas que estaban a sus pies, dibujos borroneados de puño tembloroso y ningún talento, según su propia apreciación, no eran más que mentiras.<p>

Como los ojos de la veintena.

Ignoró a los dibujos. Siempre que pintaba, ponía el atril frente a la pared de la veintena, de forma tal que al concentrarse en la pintura no cediera a la tentación de observarlas, a _ellas_, a _todas_. No quería, porque si las miraba, a las _ellas_ que no eran _ella_, las risas bailarían ante él, eufóricas. Risas de mujer feliz, de mujer desquiciada. Risas que lo harían enloquecer.

Volteó, sin embargo.

Los tornillos ya estaban en el piso; la cordura se había ido y no había manera de recuperarla.

_Y volverá, quizá._

_Aunque de la peor forma._

_Cuando sea ya muy tarde._

_Cuando la culpa signifique, ya, una mortal cicatriz que nunca, jamás, se borrará._

_De ninguno de los tres. _

Ya no tenía caso ignorar los ojos imperfectos de Isabelle. ¿Por qué ignorarlos, si ya estaba loco? Si había perdido todos sus instintos, toda su razón, en pos de la utopía de sólo sentir.

¿Sólo sentir? Sólo sentir. Qué ideal sabe, en la boca, la idea de sólo sentir. Sabe exquisito para aquellos condenados, los sensibles. Ellos nunca entenderán cómo es la vida sin sensibilidad.

El sensible es, sí, un condenado. Siente, desborda, debe cubrirse con un velo gris para pasar desapercibido. Miente acerca de sus sentimientos, debe reprimirse para no derramarse completo sobre el gris.

¿Cómo derramar rojo sobre gris? ¿Cómo? Si el resultado de esa mezcla sería el negro.

La muerte.

Y el sensible muere, muere al sentir, todos los días muere un poco más. Y otro poco. Y otro.

Desea. El sensible desea la cúspide que personifica sentir todo cuánto lo rodea, percibir y respirar la esencia del _significado_ latente. Quiere sentir hasta lo obsceno, embriagarse de lo que tiene _significado _para él.

Padece. El sensible siempre está solo, no importa cuánta gente lo rodee. Ni en otro sensible encuentra absoluto consuelo.

«Sí que lo encuentro. En ellas lo hago».

El sensible es, sí, sí, un condenado. Porque todo lo siente, porque todo lo desborda. El sensible está atrapado en un mundo superficial donde no es bienvenido.

Donde jamás lo será.

«Pero sí encuentro consuelo, lo encuentro en ellas. Ellas me consuelan».

Y por eso las amo tanto.

A las dos.

Observó a la veintena. Se sintió tan pequeño, diminuto, como siempre. En comparación a la veintena, él era polvo, nada más. Caminó a la veintena; cada paso lo tornaba más y más pequeño. Se detuvo frente a las _ellas_ que no eran, que sí se sentían, _ella_.

—Necesito la otra mitad.

El pincel que sujetaba en su mano cayó al suelo. En compañía de los tornillos, el pincel, con óleo blanco en su punta, manchó el piso al caer. Como los tornillos lo habían hecho, porque al caer habían derramado su propia sangre.

Se sentó ante la veintena. Los tornillos crujían bajo él, repetían su caída por tiempo indefinido, en eterno retorno.

—No quiero perder a Marron.

No quería, en verdad.

—Sin Marron no puedo...

Pero la estaba perdiendo.

—La necesito...

Pero ella ya no estaría allí para él.

—Tengo que retenerla.

_¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?_

La boca se abrió, y gesticuló, y habló sin emitir voz. La boca dijo con el movimiento de los labios algo que la voz no quiso, no pudo, no se atrevió a pronunciar:

* * *

><p>Necesito a Pan.<p>

* * *

><p>Sí. Era claro como el agua, lo era para aquel que, sin tornillos que sostuvieran la coherencia en su cerebro, pensaba que la rubia quería a la morena para poder sentirse en <em>verdadera<em> plenitud. ¿Cómo pensar tal disparate? Pensando con lo irracional y obsceno de los sentimientos, no con la madurez de un hombre que no está perdido.

Y él lo estaba.

En demasía.

Tenía que seducirla, tenía que convencerla, tenía que _unirla_ a la desesperación. Tenía que hacerla parte del cuerpo de los pares, y que el triángulo fuera más que un nexo simbólico. Que fuera un nexo emocional, físico, psicológico. Que fuera un nexo completo.

Perfecto.

Con _significado_.

«La salvación».

Esa era: juntarlas, unirlas. Unirse a ellas.

Ser uno entre los tres.

Ser _uno_, los tres.

La sonrisa que gesticuló fue el momentáneo consuelo. Lo sería hasta esa misma noche, cuando el consuelo fuera otra cosa.

Un cuerpo.

Una musa.

La pureza bajo él.

Las alas en sus manos.

El horizonte una posibilidad, al fin, tangible.

* * *

><p>Susu, entonces, dijo:<p>

—El problema es el _significado_, sí. Ese es el único problema que nos compete aquí. No importa si una parafilia es la protagonista oculta de la relación que Trunks tuvo con Isabelle, no importa si una parafilia tan rara es lo que aquí flota: el problema es el _significado_, nada más.

»Las personas piensan siempre en lo previsible de nuestras acciones, en lo que son superficialmente, no en el _significado_. Nadie analiza el _significado_.

»Las cosas son lo que son, la gente se desliza con ligereza por la vida, sin analizar por qué quiere lo que quiere, por qué hace lo que hace, por qué siente (no siente) lo que siente. ¿Y el porqué? ¿Y la búsqueda del propio _significado_ individual de cada uno? ¿Por qué uso la ropa que uso, por qué me expreso con este vocabulario y no con otro, por qué lloro cuando llueve, por qué le temo a la oscuridad, por qué me excitan las mujeres y no los hombres? ¿Por qué yo, lesbiana, si te acaricio es porque estoy tratando de seducirte? ¿Y si sólo intento darte ánimo, mimarte para que estés bien, por puro cariño? Este es el problema de este maldito mundo, Marron: la gente se queda con el _significado_ superficial, que no es el _significado_ verdadero; es la fachada que el mundo nos impone.

»El mundo de hoy codifica _significados_, los estipula _per se_. El mundo de hoy nos tiene preparados _significados_ que están por _default_: si yo, lesbiana, te acaricio es porque quiero seducirte; si tú, mujer, te acuestas con muchos hombres, eres puta; si un hombre se acuesta con muchas mujeres es un macho alfa, un ganador; si Trunks tiene una parafilia tan rara es porque es un perversito. ¿Y el _significado_? Yo te diré el _significado_, el problema, de todo lo que constituye a Trunks: él quiere ser amado, Marron.

»Trunks quiere amor, nada más.

»Trunks tiene esa extraña parafilia y se aferra con los dientes a ella porque quiere, en lo más hondo de su alma, ser ultrajado. Quiere que violen su alma, la intimidad genuina, la definitiva, de todos nosotros. No quiere algo físico, algo perverso por lo perverso en sí; quiere el abuso sexual de su alma, que la deseen hasta ese punto, el más al límite que pueda haber: el obsceno, el psicópata, el demencial. Trunks quiere que lo violen, ¿entiendes? Lo quiere porque él _no es_ quien quiere ser, Trunks, el artista de paisajes barrocos plagados de claroscuros; él es Trunks Brief, el empresario de las revistas.

»Trunks odia tanto a Trunks Brief, a esa deplorable imagen que tiene de sí mismo, a esa culpa que siente por no haber sido valiente en el momento en que tendría que haberlo sido, que quiere que el de la revista sufra. Quiere dañar a Trunks Brief, quiere que lo dejen ciego, sordo, mudo. Quiere despedazarlo, que agonice, que viva eternamente para que sufra eternamente.

»Pero no, no sólo es eso: Trunks quiere salvar al lado que ama de su propia alma. Quiere matar al _otro_, aquel que aborrece, para salvar al que quería ser, al artista reprimido que no tuvo valor para desplegar sus alas y volar. Porque él tenía esas alas, las tenía, te lo juro. Y no las tiene más, porque dejó que _ella_ se las arrancara, que _ella_ volara con sus alas para alcanzar la perfección de su propio arte. Y dejó a Trunks en el piso, agonizante, sin alas, ensangrentado. Isabelle lo condenó haciéndole creer que lo estaba salvando, haciéndole creer que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era fingir que el mundo exterior no existía.

»Trunks perdió todo contacto con la realidad, olvidó que la realidad existía, y se dejó deformar por ella. Se convirtió en plastilina, e Isa le dio la forma que quiso; lo moldeó. ¿A cuánta gente le pasa? A mucha, mucha más de lo que creemos. Algunos están allí afuera, felices, atrapados en la falsa felicidad, dormidas sus almas para siempre, con vida perpetua sus cuerpos moldeados por la mentira. Trunks no está feliz: lo estuvo, lo estuvo cuando Isa vivía, pero cuando ella murió perdió esa felicidad del mundo propio, el rojo y la utopía de que ella violara su alma y matara al que no quería ser en pos de salvar al que sí quería, y quiere, y querrá siempre, ser. Lo entendí cuando vi a Trunks destrozado por la muerte de Isa. Cuando lo vi vacío, en el suelo, abrazado a Goten, aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras vociferaba incongruencias, llorando como loco...

—¿Eso sucedió, Susu...?

Ambas lloraban, sus manos entrelazadas. Sollozaron juntas, sin dejar de mirarse. Más allá de sí mismas, se dejaron ser a través del discurso de Susu, que estaba poseída por la verdad, que sabía que si se callaba un minuto más, lo haría para siempre.

—Claro que sucedió. Yo lo vi, Marron: lo vi con mis propios ojos, bajo el dintel de la puerta del cuarto que ellos compartían, la noche siguiente al funeral. Trunks no la había llorado, no lo hizo en ningún momento, no hasta que Goten lo pinchó, hasta que fue y le dijo «llora, por Kami». Tuvimos que obligarlo, porque él no quería, ¿y sabes por qué no quería? Porque Isa ya no estaba ahí para decirle lo que tenía que hacer, porque él, sin ella, ya no tenía dominio de sí mismo. ¿Entiendes lo grave que es esto, Marron? Trunks era un juguete, un muñeco de plastilina sin alma. Trunks había perdido todo su _significado_, todo. Trunks murió el día que Isa murió. Se murió un año entero.

—¿Por qué un año? ¡¿Qué significa eso?! —Marron apretó los dientes para contener el llanto. Era demasiado, todo lo que escuchaba era demasiado. Ya no lo soportaba más: ¡quería escapar! ¡Quería huir para siempre! Huir con él, huir con el Trunks que ella creía vivo y que, al parecer, ya no lo estaba.

Trunks, el hombre al que ella había amado toda la vida, con entrega, con perversión, con obsesión, con la más agónica desesperación, ¡estaba muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto ya! ¡Insalvable! ¡Muerto para siempre! Y ella estaba sola, condenada a una sensibilidad sin recipiente, a una flecha sin destino. Estaba condenada a la nada, al gris.

Y sola.

Para siempre.

Pero no.

¿O sí?

¿O no?

¿O qué?

Susu se limpió las lágrimas. Aun cuando lloraba, intentaba sonreír. Parecía poner todo su esfuerzo en ello.

—Significa que Trunks se refugió en mí al año de su muerte, no por mí en sí, sino en mí como alguien que conocía su parafilia, que sabía que él la tenía y tiene, que entendía el _significado_ de ésta y que estaba dispuesta a hacérselo sólo para que él recuperara vida por un rato, sólo para que tuviera combustible suficiente para moverse por sí mismo por un tiempo. ¡Combustible! Qué buena metáfora, Marron, anótala en algún relato, te lo suplico: Trunks necesitaba combustible para vivir, así que yo se lo di mediante esa parafilia.

Marron tuvo un blanco. Recuperada unos segundos, o minutos, o siglos después, balbuceó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

—¿Tú _se lo hiciste_?

—Sí. Durante estos años, así ha sido. Y Trunks se ha valido de ese combustible para seguir adelante. Y si crees que mientras estaba contigo no ocurrió eso, te equivocas: la última vez fue al principio de la primavera. —Marron abrió sus desencajados ojos hasta el límite de lo posible. Susu supo que no debía hacer más pausas, que debería indagar luego—. Ese día, me dijo «Isabelle se terminó». ¿Entiendes? ¡«Isabelle se terminó»! No entendí por qué me dijo eso, sólo me alegré por él, porque me dijo que nunca más me lo pediría. Por ahora lo mantiene. Pero... ¿por qué me dijo eso? Esa pregunta es la que me ha traído aquí. —Sonrió, confianza en sí misma al máximo—. Marron, ¿qué tienes que ver tú en eso?

Una lágrima nació en el ojo izquierdo de la musa dorada. La lágrima, resplandeciente por su _significado_, cayó. Rodó por todo el rostro y se fundió con su piel.

Principios de la primavera.

Pan.

El nexo.

El triángulo.

«Trunks no amaba a Dalia».

Miró al escenario: Dalia tocaba, pero su violín era gris, pero sus ojos eran grises, pero todo cuanto la rodeaba era gris. No había sonido: Dalia era puro silencio. Todo lo era, menos una sola cosa: juraba escuchar el corazón de Trunks, juraba oírlo pese a la distancia. Lo oía: el corazón de Trunks latía a mil por hora, desbocado, apasionado como sólo él lo era. El corazón de Trunks latía ante el cuadro de sus musas, alimentado por el combustible de su anhelo, de su idea, de la idea que en ese preciso instante se estaba pintando con óleo rojo en su ultrajada alma.

«Trunks amaba a la Isa que juraba ver en Dalia...».

Trunks necesitaba esbozos de Isabelle para vivir.

«Trunks ve a Isa en mí...».

Una nueva lágrima, una nueva caída.

Al vacío.

A la muerte.

«Trunks la ve... en mí _y_ en...».

Abrió la boca. Contuvo un alarido con las palmas de sus manos. Susu desapareció, así como todos los demás seres. Todo era gris, todo, todo cuanto existía.

«_Y_ en...».

—No...

«Trunks, al perderla a ella, se perdió a sí mismo. Él murió ese mismo día. Ahora es un esbozo, un dibujo incompleto hecho con trazos sin experiencia. Trunks ya no sabe medir, sentir, gozar, amar. Trunks ya no sabe nada, nada más que esto: necesita a Isa, porque sin ella, él _no existe_».

No existía.

_No._

El Trunks que ella amaba ya no existía.

_Y quiere obtener vida de ustedes para hacerlo, Marron._

Ya no existía más.

—No...

—¿Marron?

—No...

—¡¿Marron?!

El cuerpo de la musa reaccionó solo. Se levantó con tal aspaviento que varias de las personas que estaban alrededor de la mesa voltearon. Caminó en la oscuridad, enceguecida. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo llegó al baño de mujeres. Frenó en el espejo, se aferró a los bordes del lavabo.

«¿Es eso?».

¿Era lo que estaba pensando?

—No, por favor no...

Cayó al suelo. Se ahogaba, se ahogaba de verdad. Se ahogaba y nadie estaba allí, nadie, para acompañarla.

Estaba sola.

Como al principio de la historia.

«¿Es eso?».

Se tapó la boca y contuvo, así, el nuevo alarido que escapó de su garganta, tremendo alarido de dolor que no le dio el aire necesitado; la sumió más en el ahorque. Era el gris, eran las cadenas, eran las tuercas. La apretaban, la mataban, la llevaban al infierno que era un cielo de cartón.

A la mentira.

A la perdición.

—Marron.

¿Era Susu quien estaba a su lado ahora?

—Linda, por Kami. ¡Levántate!

¿Era eso lo que Trunks veía en ella?

«¿En _las dos_...?».

—¡Marron!

¿Era Susu quien la sacudía?

—¡Mírame, niña, por Kami!

¿Era eso?

—¡¿Por qué...?! —espetó sin destaparse la boca. Miraba al suelo, a nada más que al suelo. Ese piso de baldosas brillantes era, ahora, su mundo.

Qué ironía que ese suelo fuera color gris.

—¡¿Por qué, qué?!

—¡¿Por qué...?! —Y miró a Susu, y la mujer inquebrantable cedió ante el terror al ver locura, sí, locura, en los ojos celestes del ángel dorado, de la musa sin alas, manchada—. ¡¿INTENTAS DECIRME QUE SOMOS, PARA ÉL, _ELLA_?! —Fuera de sí, empujó a Susu, que cayó al piso, petrificada—. ¡¿_ELLA_?!... ¡¿ISABELLE?!

La mujer que siempre, más que su madre, más que el mundo entero, sería la dueña de la sombra donde ella estaría atrapada hasta el final.

Al parecer, era ese el destino, el único, para ella.

Susu volvió a arrodillarse junto a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos, la meció mientras la rubia, cubierta de lágrimas, más temblorosa que nunca, intentaba respirar. Sin éxito.

—¿Dijiste «somos»? —inquirió, despacio, Susu—. ¿Eso dijiste? ¿A quién más te refieres?

«Dime que estaba loca y que las pistas que me dio Pares eran absurdas».

Susu sintió cómo el aire también la abandonaba a ella.

«Dime que no metió a la sobrinita de Goten en esto...».

Marron jamás respondió. Se levantó de un salto, se limpió el rostro con agua, sus ademanes nerviosos, sus manos sin pulso, sus ojos blancos, ciegos. Rechazó toda ayuda que Susu le ofreció.

—Marron, quizá estás entendiendo mal. La ecuación no es tan simple como parece.

—Cállate. —Puso el rostro bajo la canilla, lo mojó por completo, se mojó parte del cabello, sin entender qué hacía exactamente.

«Él no es capaz... ¡No puede estar tan perdido! ¡No es posible!».

¿Cómo lo era si sus ojos, durante las noches de plenitud del triángulo, eran tan perfectos? ¿Cómo lo era, si él, al serles accesibles tanto a ella como a Pan en esos cálidos abrazos compartidos, era tan maravilloso?

¿A quién amaba Marron?

Al Trunks que estaba, ya, muerto.

Al Trunks que sólo quería beberlas. A las dos.

«Pero no puede ser...».

Porque ella no sabía de los besos, del dibujo en el aire de las alas. No sabía que Trunks había mirado a Pan, que había mirado sus senos obscenamente, y que ella, muerta de deseo, se lo había permitido.

No sabía que él había acariciado los labios de la muchacha con los suyos en su propio balcón, el del Distrito 7; no sabía que se habían prometido no ceder ante la tentación _justamente_ por ella, por Marron.

No sabía, no.

Ni se imaginaba el deseo que entre la musa blanca y el demonio de zafiros incrustados por ojos se engendraba.

* * *

><p>—No hay caso, no, no, no...<p>

Pan guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su jean con violencia. No había manera de comunicarse con Marron. ¿Por qué? Estaba aterrada, ya no lo soportaba. Ya no había paciencia que valiera. Bañada y vestida para ir a la Capital, salió de su casa con un único pensamiento.

«Debo hablar con él».

Voló a velocidad récord. Cuando llegó a la Capital del Oeste, bajó directo en el Distrito 7. Tocó el timbre de Marron por diez minutos enteros.

Nada.

«Debo hablar con él...».

Sacó el móvil. Ninguna respuesta. Eran casi las ocho de la noche.

«Debo hablar con él».

¿Y si ella estaba _justamente_ con él?

«Sí, eso debe ser... ¡Deben estar juntos!».

No, no lo estaban. Mas Pan, convencida de ello, consolada por ello, telefoneó a Trunks.

Tres ring. Al cuarto, Trunks atendió.

—¿Pan?

—H-hola, Trunks. Disculpa si interrumpo...

—¿Interrumpir? No, niña. No pasa nada.

—Ah... —Pan contuvo la respiración. Nunca hablaban por teléfono, porque Marron era el lazo, porque Marron era el nexo central del triángulo. Y Marron, ahora, no estaba—. ¿Está ella contigo?

—No, Marron no está aquí, ¿por qué?

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —Exaltada por los nervios, la incertidumbre y el miedo, se llevó la mano libre al pecho, para contener a su descontrolado corazón—. Trunks, llamé a Marron toda la tarde y jamás me atendió.

—... ¿Eh?

—Y le toqué timbre hace un momento, estoy en la puerta de su departamento. Y nada...

—¿Nada?

—No.

—¿...Nada?

La voz de Trunks dio un extraño vuelco. Pan se sintió fatal cuando entendió que él acababa de absorberle la preocupación y hacerla propia.

—No sé dónde está, y su ki es tan dulce y bajito que...

—Ven a mi departamento.

—¿Qué...?

—AHORA.

Lo que siguió fue silencio que le avisó que él había cortado la comunicación. Diez minutos después, Pan aterrizaba en el balcón de Trunks. Entrar por ese balcón le provocó escalofríos. Los recuerdos se le impregnaron en la piel, que se erizó. Trunks estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta que llevaba al interior con un cigarro en una mano. Al verla, sin que ella siquiera lo sospechara, él revivió cada recuerdo como si estuviera sucediendo en ese preciso instante. Un _déjà vu _los acarició con obscenas intenciones. Se deseaban, lo hacían de verdad, y el hecho de que ese deseo nunca hubiera sido consumado, de que ese deseo hubiera sido reprimido por ambos, no ayudaba en nada. Había un algo poderoso e inconcluso entre ellos, y habían pasado meses, demasiados meses uno al lado del otro, contenidos, como para poder seguir soportándolo. Menos ahora, cuando Marron no estaba presente.

Por primera vez.

Menos ahora, cuando Trunks veía en Pan el puente que necesitaba para retener a Marron a su lado, y no perderla, y tenerla a su lado contra viento y marea.

Y no sólo a ella.

_A las dos._

—Pasa. —Trunks amagó una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado de la puerta. Cuando Pan pasó, agregó—: termino el cigarrillo y entro.

Pan se arrojó en el sofá. Tsuki fue a su encuentro como solía hacerlo por lo general: la gatita se trepó al sofá y se sentó en su regazo. Ronroneó al recibir caricias de la muchacha. Se durmió en un minuto. Pan nunca dejó de acariciarla, recordando algo que su abuela le había dicho una vez: dicen que si acaricias a un gato, te relajas.

Y nada necesitaba más en ese momento que relajarse.

* * *

><p>Se secó despacio, tan despacio que Susu juró enloquecer mientras la atisbaba a través del espejo. Marron nunca devolvió la mirada. Dispuesta a irse, la musa dorada se dirigió a la puerta. Susu la frenó interponiéndose en su camino. Marron se irritó tanto que contenerse fue imposible:<p>

—Al final no entiendo para qué querías verme —dijo, su mirada gélida, su rostro ilegible. Era Dieciocho, su madre. Era el calco de la mujer que la había traído al mundo—. Digo, ¿para qué? No entiendo el _significado_ de esto, Susu. Lo siento.

Susu adoptó la misma mirada, el mismo gesto que ella, sólo que lo adornó con una pequeña sonrisa. Detrás de toda su inagotable actitud, había gran arrepentimiento. Todo le había salido mal, quizá no había sido buena idea inmiscuirse. Mas era tarde para remordimientos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Sólo quería advertirte.

—Has explicado, no advertido. Has hablado mucho sobre él, pero no hubo ni una advertencia en tus palabras.

—No te quiere sólo a ti. Esa es mi advertencia.

El muro que era el rostro de Marron se derribó. Tembló, de nuevo.

—Y no quiere a Isa tampoco: quiere el mundo, la perfección. Trunks quiere... —Cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza, rió, levantó el mentón, abrió los ojos, observó a lo que de Marron quedaba—. Él quiere _ser_ ella. —Marron era una estatua. Susu esperó en vano una respuesta. Ésta jamás llegó. Un minuto de silencio después, sacó de su morral una tarjeta y se la extendió—. Si quieres hablar, me llamas. En serio: cuenta conmigo. Disculpa, realmente soy atolondrada, no procedí bien. No sirvo para estas cosas. Yo también soy una refugiada, odio al universo, como _ella_ lo odiaba. Por algo éramos tan amigas, ¿sabes? Pero _ella_, si bien era una gran amiga, no era una buena pareja. Lastimó mucho a bebé... —El muro de Susu también se derrumbó, así como el de Marron. Ambas eran temblor y emociones a flor de piel—. Y yo no hice nada cuando pude hacerlo, simplemente me senté, miré y me divertí mirando. Simplemente _ayudé_ a volverlo loco, a darle forma a la plastilina. Lo siento, Marron.

—Viniste porque te sientes culpable.

—Exacto.

Marron, como si hubiera recordado algo, metió la mano en su cartera. Revolvió y atrapó su móvil. Lo sacó, lo revisó. Incontables llamadas perdidas. La mitad de Pan.

La mitad de Trunks.

Y fue una llamada de él lo que entró en ese mismo momento. La canción favorita de Marron sonó en bajísimo volumen, y Susu sonrió al escucharla, al saber que también era la canción favorita de él.

—¡MARRON! Estaba preocupado, linda... ¿Estás bien? Pan y yo empezábamos a asustarnos.

—¿Estás con ella...? —inquirió, sin vida, la rubia. Sus ojos estaban pegados a los de Susu, que le sonreía con ternura.

—Sí. ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Ven ahora, Marron. Vamos, ven. Ven y comemos algo, y tomamos algo. Es viernes. ¿Sí? Ven, mi amor...

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, y ella no lo notaba. Susu se le acercó, y las secó sin emitir ni una sola palabra.

—Ya voy, Trunks. Ya voy...

—¿Estás bien? Tienes la voz quebrada. ¿No estarás...?

—No. Estoy bien...

—Ven, linda. Ven, te esperamos.

Marron apretó suavemente el botón rojo de su móvil. Habiendo cortado, Susu la hundió en su pecho.

—¿Es la sobrinita de Goten?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

—Somos amigos...

—¿Amigos?

—Nos vemos, y hablamos con mucha sinceridad. Nada más. Hablamos, debatimos, criticamos a todo y todos. Y él nos abraza, y nosotras nos dormimos en sus brazos.

Nada más.

Nada más que eso.

No tiene nada de malo, no, nuestro nexo meramente emocional.

Dime que no tiene nada de malo, Susu.

Por favor.

Dímelo. Dime que no hay deseo, sexo, en esto.

Dime que sólo es cariño.

Dime que es un vínculo de rojo ante el gris, genuino, donde Trunks y yo somos unos pares en la desesperación y Pan el ángel de la salvación que nos purifica.

Dime que estamos usando a Pan.

No que él la quiere a ella así como me tiene a mí. En la cama, desnuda, entregada.

Dime que no la desea.

¡Dímelo...!

—Suena dulce. —Eso fue lo que Susu dijo, en su lugar—. Pero es un poco lo que eran ellos dos: hablaban por horas, por días. A veces ni dormían: sólo hablaban una y otra vez de lo mismo, de sus sentimientos. Y hablaron tanto de sus sentimientos, especialmente él, que les quitaron todo el _significado_ que tenían. Y ellos lo perdieron.

»Marron... ¿Qué somos sin sentir?

—Seres grises —respondió la rubia.

—Seres grises... Hablas como él, suenas como él. Eres él, Marron. Eres él cuando lo conocí: el muchacho imposiblemente bello de ojazos azules que temblaba cuando me dio la mano por el simple hecho de admirar mi carrera. Eres él, Marron. No termines como él. Busquen algo distinto. Hazle entender, guapa. Él no se merece terminar así, lo que queda de ese muchacho del que te estoy hablando no lo merece. Y creo fervientemente en que algo de ese Trunks queda, algo muy pequeño, en alguna parte. Salva a Trunks, Marron. Yo no puedo... Yo no tengo derecho.

—¿Cómo salvar a una persona si ni siquiera puedo salvarme a mí misma?

Susu, de repente anulada, congelada, la soltó.

—¿Cómo hago, Susu?

Marron la miró a los ojos: los celestes eran hermosos, dulces, angelicales. Podía entender por qué Trunks la tenía a su lado hacía cinco largos meses. Era obvio: Marron era un alma idéntica a la de él. Marron era un auténtico espejo, un espejo del presente.

Y quizá, Pan era un espejo del pasado más lejano.

Y entre las dos lo formaban a él.

Y él era _ella_.

—No te entregues. No como él lo hizo. Hay otras maneras de ser feliz.

Esas palabras fueron la despedida. Marron se marchó con la tarjeta de Susu en su mano. Tomó un taxi, sin deseos de caminar o bien esperar el autobús que podía llevarla al Distrito 3.

Sin deseos de nada más que de él.

El demonio, la lluvia, la sangre y los ojos, por siempre, para ella.

* * *

><p>Pan suspiró cuando escuchó a Trunks hablando en el balcón. Finalizado el cigarrillo que él fumó durante la comunicación exitosa con Marron, Pan lo contempló. Cuando él tomó asiento junto a ella se dedicó a mimar con caricias a Tsuki, que continuaba en su regazo. La intimidad, así, nació. O renació. Se respiró, rápidamente, un aire denso, pesado, erótico. Trunks acariciaba a Tsuki y la miraba a ella, a Pan.<p>

¿Qué significaba la fijeza obsesiva de esa mirada? Pan sintió que Trunks se veía distinto, que algo en él no estaba bien. Que algo en su cabeza no estaba en su lugar. ¿Es la preocupación que aún le dura pese a haber hablado con ella?, se preguntó. Sí, debe serlo. ¡Soy una tonta! Lo preocupé. Si Trunks adora a Marron y Marron lo adora a él. ¿De entre todos los seres humanos tenía que llamar precisamente a Trunks? ¡Imbécil Pan! No debiste llamarlo, no debiste venir, no debiste exponerte a esta intimidad que no deseas, que no quieres, que no deberías buscar, porque Marron es su mujer, porque Marron es el lazo entre ustedes tres. ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¿Para qué viniste, Pan?

Tsuki la sacó de sus recriminaciones. La gatita se levantó y se fue, sin más.

—Y ahí va Tsuki —dijo Trunks, relajado, el extremo opuesto de la mirada fija sobre ella—, dispuesta a dormir su enésima siesta del día. —Al girar de nuevo hacia ella recuperó los ojos penetrantes. Los fijó sin reservas en los negros ojos de la musa blanca.

No dijo nada.

Pan bajó la mirada. Trunks, sin embargo, la tomó del mentón y la obligó a devolvérsela. La soltó sin aspavientos cuando se aseguró de que allí se quedaría; la soltó con sus manos, no con los zafiros, que continuaron fijos, locos, sobre ella.

Perforándola.

El aire era tan denso como aquellas veces de los besos prohibidos. Pan respiraba el deseo, lo inhalaba y exhalaba. Lo que no imaginaba, pese a lo evidente de aquello, era que Trunks respiraba el mismo aire, exactamente el mismo.

—Marron está en camino, tranquila. Está bien.

¿Estaba intentando calmarla? ¿Cómo? ¿Mirándola?

¿Acaso él no era capaz de medirse a sí mismo?

«¿Acaso no entiende que si me mira así, aquí, a solas conmigo, yo no seré capaz de soportarlo?».

—G-genial.

La mano de él se levantó y se dirigió a una mejilla de la muchachita. Trunks la acarició con el dedo índice muy, muy despacio. Los ojos siempre fijos. Pan tuvo que apretar sus puños para soportar la sugerencia.

El deseo estaba intacto. Más de tres meses después, lo estaba.

La que no estaba intacta, ni lo estaría en mucho tiempo, era ella.

* * *

><p>«No es capaz».<p>

_¿Y si lo es?_

«No puede serlo».

_¿Y si el «no» es un «sí»?_

«No puede ser cierto...».

_¿Y si te convences?_

«¿Cómo? Sé que no puede ser capaz... Trunks no puede hacer algo así»

_¿Y por qué no te convences de ello?_

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? La noto muy agitada. —El taxista la atisbó por el espejo retrovisor. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años de dulces ojos verdes.

Marron le sonrió como pudo. Observó la noche por la ventana del transporte.

—Descuide, gracias.

_¿Y por qué no haces algo para convencerte?_

«No es capaz, Trunks no es capaz de desear a Pan».

_Deberías convencerte._

«No puedo convencerme, no hay manera. No es necesario, porque sé que es imposible».

_Si hay una manera._

_Llévalo al límite, Marron._

_Acorrálalo._

_Haz que te demuestre que realmente no es capaz._

_Cuando sí lo es._

_Cuando ya no hay tornillos que lo frenen._

Contuvo las lágrimas. No debía llorar más.

Pero quería.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

«Sé que no será capaz...».

Sólo por pensar de esa manera, sólo por creerse mortalmente equivocada, se atrevería a hacerlo.

Acorralarlo.

Averiguar de la fuente misma de toda la locura la verdad.

* * *

><p>Una vez frente al edificio de Trunks, el portero la dejó pasar con la misma amabilidad y discreción de siempre, sin preguntar, sin indagar en nada. En el ascensor, se miró al espejo de éste. No sabía hacia dónde estaba yendo.<p>

_No tenía idea de lo que estaba por suceder._

Se peinó un poco. Las ojeras gritaban dolor. No había forma de ocultarlas, así que se resignó. Estiró su vestido, un tanto arrugado, antes de bajar en el piso de Trunks. Una vez la puerta se abrió, él estaba ahí. Pan estaba detrás de él, en el umbral de la puerta. Trunks sonrió tanto al verla que ella perdió la razón, como siempre, más que nunca. La tomó de las manos, la acercó a él, la abrazó. Cuando ella bajó, el ascensor se cerró. Cuando el ascensor se cerró, Pan la abrazó por detrás. Estábamos preocupados, linda. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, Marron!

Odiaba más que nunca el triángulo.

Mas la determinación la llevaba. Debía hacerlo. Debía averiguarlo. Debía intentarlo. Si no obtenía respuestas, no sabría qué hacer.

—H-hola...

Empezó a llorar instantáneamente, sin embargo. ¿Cómo podía creer fácil lo que se disponía a intentar? ¿Cómo? Si ella era Marron, la sombra de su madre, la insulsa sombra, la copia imperfecta. Ella no tenía el carácter de Dieciocho, ella no tenía ni su belleza, ni su actitud, ni su fuerza. En comparación a ella, Marron no tenía nada. Ella era una muñeca sin vida, así se sentía. ¿Cómo podía, entonces, creer que sería capaz de acorralarlo? No lo era, jamás lo sería.

Y lo fue.

Nunca se enteró de cómo llegó al departamento, de cómo estaba, ahora, parada en medio de la sala, Pan a su lado y Trunks frente a ella. ¿Qué sucede?, le preguntaban insistentemente.

—Yo...

No había manera de hablar. Estaba sin palabras. Era puro instinto. Hizo lo único que quería, lo único que le surgió al permitirse mirar a los ojos a Trunks mientras su llanto resbalaba por su rostro. Lo tomó del cuello, lo acercó a ella así como en Onix. Lo besó en los labios, frente a Pan, quien al ver el beso retrocedió tres pasos. El terror, el miedo, la tristeza la invadieron.

Niña, déjame salir. La mujer que reprimía en su interior se sacudió con más fuerza que nunca. Pan apretó los puños casi hasta hacerse sangrar para soportar lo que estaba observando, el beso entre los pares que siempre estaban encima de ella. Eran tan hermosos, tan perfectos al besarse lenta y sentidamente, como si ella no estuviera ahí observándolos, que eran insoportables.

Y las grietas sonaron, y las grietas fueron abiertas por el odio.

El triángulo, en ese mismo segundo, comenzó su carrera agónica y desesperada hacia la muerte.

* * *

><p>—<em>Tenía que pasar.<em>

—_Sí._

—_No fue en vano._

—_No, no lo fue. Jamás dije eso._

—_Aunque recordarlo duele._

—_Duele._

—_Quizá a él también le duele._

—_Ya no tiene caso pensar en eso._

—_Lo sé, pero..._

—_Quedamos en que nos veríamos siempre y cuando..._

—_... No habláramos de él. Es cierto._

_Pero es inevitable. _

_Porque no pueden hablar de él, del Trunks que está sí con una, no con otra. No pueden hablar de él porque el triángulo hace seis años que está muerto._

_Enterrado junto a Isabelle Cort._

* * *

><p>Trunks dejó de besar a Marron y la observó. Ella lloraba sin parar, desatada. Ella lloraba como si la vida se le fuera, como si el mañana no existiera.<p>

—Marron, ¿qué sucede...? Dime, por favor —pidió, sus manos aferradas al rostro de la musa dorada, empapado de dolor.

Ella, espasmos desdibujándola, atentando contra el sostén de su cuerpo, lo tomó de la mano. Con la otra, buscó a Pan. Su brazo temblaba de genuino terror en el aire, mientras esperaba a que la musa blanca correspondiera. Pan tembló tanto como Marron. Era _esa_ sensación, una vez más, amenazándola. Era la mujer incontrolable en su interior. Era lo prohibido seduciéndola. Y Pan perdió el control, lo perdió al ver a Marron llorar, lo perdió al olvidarse de Marron; al contemplar a Trunks. Los zafiros cegaban por su brillo, por los sentires que expresaban poéticamente. Los zafiros dieron explícitas órdenes: ven, Pan. Ven conmigo, ven con Marron.

Olvidemos pensar.

Sintamos, nada más.

Sintamos los tres.

Sintamos para siempre.

Sintamos, Pan. Sintamos.

Sintamos hasta la sobredosis de sentires.

Hasta la sobredosis de esta droga que nos condena en este mundo gris.

Sintamos.

¡Sintamos!

¡Sintamos los tres juntos, Pan!

¡Ven!

—Ven.

Pan, sin aliento ante los ojos de Trunks, siguió las órdenes de los ojos y la simple sílaba que él acababa de proferir. Tomó la mano de Marron sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que pronto sucedería. Él las arrastró a las dos hacia su pecho. Las hundió allí, pleno, en carne roja todo el _significado_. Ellas se abrazaron así como él las abrazaba. Dibujado el abrazo definitivo, los tres temblaron como si sus cuerpos no fueran tres, sino uno. Temblaron presa del paroxismo, de la verdad, de todo el amor que el triángulo, soberbio, se tenía a sí mismo. Temblaron, subyugados por el calor. Y ardieron. Respiraron fuerte, los tres adheridos en un único trazo. La excitación nació en él y se traspasó, cual virus, a ellas. La empatía que ellas tenían con él la vena por donde la sangre viajó. Terminaron en el suelo, ellas encima de Trunks, el abrazo aún perfecto; él debajo, tan entregado como cuando _ella_ vivía. Atisbó el techo, distorsionado por la luz tenue de una sola lámpara. Al fin había llegado el momento.

Al fin tendría su _eterna_ última vez.

Los labios de Marron se incrustaron en su cuello, trémulos. Pan, del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, dudaba aún. Finalmente, fue la mano de Marron, pegada a su espalda, quien la animó. Fue como si necesitara la autorización de la rubia para proseguir. Al tenerla, la mujer reprimida en el cuerpo de la híbrida poseyó a la niña que no quería crecer, y la mujer besó el cuello de Trunks con los mismos labios trémulos de la musa dorada. Trunks apretó los dientes. Moría, se iba. Moría de amor. Marron no dejaba de llorar, Pan no podía parar de sollozar, mitad por la emoción, mitad por el miedo, pero él no veía, ni razonaba, ni nada. Sentía, sentía lo que le venía en gana, a los ángeles cubriéndolo con sus alas, susurrantes ángeles del amor, las musas. Te haremos el amor, Trunks, justo como a ti te gusta, justo como tú lo necesitas.

_Porque al final te rindes, Trunks. Necesitas ser el que está abajo, no el que está arriba. Porque algo en tu interior de repente te frena de convertirte en _ella_. _

_Porque sabes que no debes._

_Porque aún hay un ápice de razón en ti._

_Sí, muy en el fondo, aún tienes salvación._

_Pero no, por ahora._

_Quizá porque te duele no ser quien querías ser._

_Quizá porque te duele haber elegido el respeto de tu madre, un respeto que tú inventaste en tu mente que no existía para excusarte por tu miedo al fracaso, por tu miedo al quiebre de tu orgullo. _

_Todo con tal de no luchar por tu propio e íntimo anhelo._

_Querías que ella te respetara, tu madre, la madre que tanto admiras, la madre a la que no logras pedirle amor porque sientes que él, el otro tú, el otro Trunks, te eclipsa._

_Sería natural que él te eclipsara, ¿sabes? Él te eclipsa, de hecho._

_Los ojos que ahora miran estas letras, gran parte de los pares de ojos que se deslizan hacia abajo al ritmo de tus acciones, seguramente te ven detrás de él._

_Quizá yo también te veo detrás de él. Y lo hago, sí._

_Porque él es la musa._

_Y tú una alternativa imperfecta y deformable de ésta. _

_Así que no sería raro que él te eclipsara ante todo y todos. Eso piensas, eso sientes sin permitirte dialogarlo con ella, con tu madre, quien te dirá que estás loco, que esa es una fantasía tuya, otra excusa para servirle en bandeja de plata a tu cobardía._

_Querías su respeto, por eso seguiste el destino más fácil: ser Trunks Brief, el empresario._

_No Trunks, el que te hubiera encantado ser._

_Seguiste el destino obvio, el digitado, el que rendía tributo a tu querido abuelo, para justificar a tu cobardía._

_Lo que yo me pregunto es... ¿Por qué eres tan cobarde? ¿Por qué dejas que las risas de Isabelle suenen en tu cerebro cada vez que _esa_ palabra aparece ante ti? ¿Por qué te acobardaste con todo, Trunks?_

_Porque quieres amor._

_Porque deseas amor._

_Y te da terror que te nieguen ese amor._

_Por tu orgullo._

_Por tu ego._

_Por todo lo que han cultivado en ti de pequeño: ese descaro natural ante el mundo._

_Descaro que se te murió un día, sí, porque entendiste que sería muy difícil, por no decir imposible, luchar contra tu propia vergüenza. ¡Sí! ¡Vergüenza! Porque te apena pintar, porque lo amas, pero al mismo tiempo lo dejas guardado en tu interior._

_Porque no soportarías el rechazo de los ojos ajenos._

_Porque no soportarías que se burlaran de ti. Tu ego, tu orgullo, tu sensibilidad, no lo soportarían. _

_Como cuando niño ocultabas esos dibujos de tu madre y evadías cualquier halago que pudieran hacerte: vergüenza, Trunks._

_Cuando tu madre te felicitó por tus dibujos y tú le dijiste que no querías estudiar arte porque era una «tontería», te condenaste. Y eras muy niño para renunciar tan rápido. Y renunciaste, y dejaste que el robot azul le ganara al rojo, al de tus sentimientos, en pos de no tener nunca que pasar por la presión de las miradas ajenas sobre tu arte al desnudo._

_Vergüenza, pura vergüenza, Trunks._

_Por esa vergüenza a ser quien eres es que eres un cobarde. _

_Porque un artista desea amor. Desea sentirlo, por eso se expresa mediante su arte, porque expresar hace feliz al condenado que siente. El problema es que ese mismo artista, para ser en este mundo gris, necesita del exterior. Sin el exterior, el artista muere solo. Sin el exterior, el artista es una planta sin agua, un eco en la nada. El artista necesita el exterior para ser considerado como tal._

_Necesitamos la aprobación para ser. Y qué horrible suena, pero es así: sin el prestigio del exterior, sin los elogios de uno o de miles, sin la mirada del gris, no podemos vivir de aquello a lo cual amamos. No podemos porque sin eso, para el gris, _no_ somos. _

_Por más talento que alguien como tú pueda tener, recluido nada lograrás._

_Debemos, entonces, exponernos._

_Y a ti te faltó la confianza para exponerte, Trunks. _

_Y tuviste miedo del exterior. ¡En eso eres cobarde! Tuviste terror del exterior, del gris, porque necesitas una aprobación que no te ves capacitado de suplicar._

_Por eso Isabelle te enamoró: porque ella fue un exterior para ti._

_Pero un exterior falso._

_Fue un mundo aparte desconectado de la realidad._

_Fue una mentira, una excusa para que te desnudaras en cuerpo y alma ante ella._

_Para que te entregaras._

_Para que ella, ávida de ti, se adueñara de tu alma._

_Y así estás._

_Vacío._

_Vacío, Trunks._

_Vacío._

_Y ves lo que sientes._

_Los ángeles besándote, sus alas sobre ti._

_Nada más._

La mano de Marron tomó el cabello de Pan. Ninguno de los tres pensaba, las mentes estaban en blanco y los corazones a la velocidad de la luz. Marron estrujó el cabello de Pan con sus dedos, y tiró, tiró hacia arriba mientras ella misma tiraba de sus labios con la fuerza de su alma, obstinada en desnudar la respuesta ante el triángulo. La respiración de Trunks se tornó tan veloz como su corazón, como su sangre surcando las venas de su cuerpo. No era posible, pero sí lo era, pero si estaba sucediendo, y era real: ahora, Marron besaba su párpado cerrado. Y Pan también, aunque la última los besaba sin comprender, observando de soslayo a Marron, suplicándole con los ojos que le explicara, que la cuidara, que la salvara. Sácame de aquí, Marron. No me obligues a esto, por favor. ¡No quiero crecer! ¡No quiero, no así! Marron, sus labios apoyados en el párpado derecho de Trunks, la vislumbró.

Frialdad. Y lágrimas.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Y qué pasó al final con ese hombre, Pan?<em>

—_El que me... ¿ese? ¿El que me había besado y todo eso?_

—_Sí, ese._

—_Eh... —Mejillas rojas—. Eh, yo... —Ojos cerrados. No podía confesárselo, no había manera. Ese secreto tendría que ser, de allí en más, el más pesado ladrillo. No podía decírselo. ¡No había motivos! Era innecesario desde el momento en que Trunks le aclaró que ya jamás volvería a suceder. Marron no debe saber, se dijo entonces, no debe, no debe, no debe—. Decidimos dejarlo. Eran muchos años de diferencia, tú sabes._

_Marron frunció el ceño. La tomó de la mano. _

—_¿Y estás bien?_

—_Sí, porque tomé una buena decisión, una decisión que debía ser madura. Sé que es lo mejor._

_Sonrisa. De una a la otra._

—_Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Es mejor así, Pan._

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Marron derramaron todas las lágrimas que eran capaces de producir sobre la frente de Trunks, sus labios aún posados en el párpado de él. Ese hombre, el de Pan, no era otro que su demonio.<p>

Era él. Con ambas al mismo tiempo.

Era Trunks, deseando que el _n_exo cambiara su primera letra en pos de la unión física.

Del _s_exo consumado por el triángulo.

Era eso lo que Trunks quería: lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

La parafilia junto a las dos. El _s_exo entre los tres.

Pero a Marron, para terminar de entender, le faltaba un solo detalle: la parafilia no era lo que ella creía que era. No eran los párpados.

Era peor.

Era el alma expuesta, no resguardada.

Era el alma desnuda, literalmente.

Pan lloró también, lloró cuando Marron apartó los ojos de ella, cuando quitó su mano del cabello negro y se concentró en Trunks con ojos cerrados. Los besos en los párpados se sucedieron unos tras otros, como balazos. Marron besaba con vehemencia, sin mente; puro sentir. Era una asesina, apuñalando. Y Trunks era una orgullosa víctima, entregada por completo al sadismo. Cuando la muchachita, sintiéndose más sobrante que nunca, se dispuso a apresar a la mujer, liberar a la niña y huir de ahí, del triángulo, para siempre, en pos de conservar la cordura, no logró hacerlo. No se alejó mucho más de tres centímetros. Una mano se clavó en su mejilla, un ojo abierto de par en par la atisbó en la penumbra. La mirada de Trunks fue tétrica.

La mirada más tétrica que ella hubiera captado en su vida. Hasta ese momento y hasta siempre.

Era la mirada de quien está del otro lado.

Era el ojo de la locura.

La mano la empujó hacia abajo, el párpado ocultó a la locura y Pan besó a Trunks. Lo besó llorando, llorando sin parar, más aterrada de lo que en su vida había estado. Quería irse, pero quería quedarse. Quería todo y no quería nada.

No quería.

Sí lo hacía.

Esto era crecer.

¿Lo era?

Bajo ellas, él. Trunks, al sentir los dos pares de labios sobre sus párpados, cada una de sus manos en una mejilla femenina, acariciando, vio a la muerte ante él. Vio lo que sintió, y lo que se manifestó ante él fue Isabelle. Estaba por encima de las alas, sonriendo. Estaba por encima de los tres, voyeur eterna de su intimidad. Isabelle reía, una cámara en mano, y era la muerte, era un demonio, el demonio más perfecto que él hubiera visto en su vida.

Y la amaba más que nunca.

—Hazlo —dijo Isabelle.

Trunks abrió la boca lentamente. Se hundió más contra el piso, se lanzó todo lo atrás que pudo, los párpados tapados por labios y el sentir con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

—Hazlo, bebé. Lo deseas. Hazlo, vamos.

«No...».

—¡HAZLO! ¡Si te mueres por hacerlo! ¡HAZLO, VAMOS! ¡HAZLO, TRUNKS!

—N-no...

—¡HAZLO, TRUNKS! Hazlo... ¡Vamos! Hazlo, bebé: libérate, así volverás a ser tú mismo, así recuperarás todo, así renacerás. Serás tú, el que siempre quisiste ser, una _eterna _última vez... —Isabelle pareció acercarse, y sus ojos mutaron, tomaron mil formas, las formas de la veintena. Los infinitos ojos imperfectos fueron una insistente, obsesiva, luz parpadeante—. Estaremos juntos, Trunks. De nuevo y para siempre. Hazlo: hazlo ahora. No es difícil, vamos...

Abre tu alma.

Muéstrate desnudo.

Desnuda tu alma, Trunks.

—¡Desnúdala!

Y él, plastilina moldeada al antojo de la muerte, la desnudó.

El segundo más perfecto y desgarrador de su vida duró eso, un segundo. Y fue el segundo más maravilloso, por lo menos hasta cuando, años después, en su vida apareciera la persona definitiva, aquella en la que él vería al fin concretada la salvación. Pero hasta entonces, fue ese segundo el más dulce, aunque obsceno, prohibido. Fue el más perfecto, aunque manchado por la demencia, de todos. Fue el más trascendental, el de los labios besando su alma por un exacto segundo. Seis años después seguiría recordándolo, una sonrisa en su boca y lágrimas en su rostro. Porque todo es por algo, y ese beso doble sobre la desnudez de su alma había sido por algo.

Sin ese segundo, el triángulo no hubiera muerto.

Sin ese segundo, nada de lo que después ocurriría sería.

Sin ese segundo, quizá él estaría perdido en el camino, sin luz delante, sin luz atrás, extraviado para siempre de la vida. El _significado_, la cordura. Seguiría atrapado en el gris, por completo.

_Y no sería así._

_Pese a todo, no lo sería._

De su boca se desprendió un jadeo, No llegó a gemido, fue más que un suspiro. El jadeo puso punto final.

El triángulo recibió la más mortal puñalada. Agonizó. Y agonizaría. Marron y Pan se separaron violentamente de él al segundo, no por haber notado la _diferencia _en sus besos; lo hicieron por obra y causa del jadeo, nada más. Pan no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, ni a Trunks ni a Marron: salió disparada hacia la ventana, abrió la puerta del balcón y saltó. En un minuto estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Solos, los pares en la desesperación temblaban sin aliento, sentados en el suelo, sus rostros inclinados hacia el balcón. Trunks atisbó, entonces, a la rubia: su musa dorada, tan bella, a su lado. Quería hacerle el amor, ahora. Tocó, como siempre, con la más perpetua confianza, su hombro.

Marron dio un respingo, declinó la caricia, se levantó.

—No —dijo, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué? —Los tornillos a sus pies, fue lo único que pudo decir, que inquirir.

—No, Trunks. —Marron volteó. Lloraba. Trunks sintió cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, aun cuando no tenía certezas en sus manos—. No.

—¿No qué?

—No... —Marron se tapó la boca, intentando en vano contener el llanto de su vida—. Pensé que no eras capaz, que no podrías..., pero pudiste.

—¿Qué cosa? —Intentó levantarse y abrazarla. Ella lo frenó con un desprolijo ademán de la mano que no sostenía su boca. La rubia, al borde del colapso, retrocedió sendos pasos.

—Nos quieres a las dos, Trunks. Y no puedo perdonártelo. No puedo... —Marron cayó de rodillas al suelo, destrozada. Trunks se arrastró a su lado, intentó abrazarla de nuevo, mas ella volvió a prohibírselo con el movimiento violento de su cuerpo, que cayó a un lado—. No puedo, Trunks. Yo no quiero esto, no quería esto... ¡Y se me ocurrió esta atrocidad pensando que sólo era mi imaginación! Y me dejé ser, para probar, para ver qué pasaba. No iba a creerlo jamás, no hasta que lo viera, y lo vi: nos quieres _a las dos_.

—Nos queremos _los tres_.

Nomás escucharlo, ella apretó puños y dientes en un desconcertante intento de no perder los pocos y maltrechos tornillos que conservaba. Se miraron. Marron sintió al miedo viajando por sus venas. Trunks hablaba en serio. Muy en serio. Era aterrador.

Y era perfecto.

—No de _esa _forma. No _así_... —Marron no sabía si respiraba, si vivía, si parpadeaba. Sólo sabía, entero, a su demonio—. Yo no quiero hacer un trío, no puedo, no me interesa hacerlo. No era lo que quería de ti, ¡no es esto lo que anhelo!

—¡Pero...! —Trunks vio el final ante él, lo vio tan claro que el corazón se le atragantó, que el temblor le llegó y jamás lo abandonó. Adiós, cordura. Adiós—. ¡Si tú, si ella, si yo...! ¡_Nosotros_...!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Marron apretó más los puños, casi al punto de rasgarse la piel con las uñas, y se dejó ser, sin más—: ¡Era un nexo, una amistad, un acompañamiento, un consuelo entre los tres! ¡Este triángulo no es lo que estás pensando, Trunks! ¡NO _LA_ TRAERÁS DE VUELTA ASÍ! ¡YO NO SOY ISABELLE, TRUNKS! ¡Y PAN TAMPOCO! ¡Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE _NOS_ METAS EN TU CAMA A LAS DOS! ¡PORQUE NO NOS LO MERECEMOS! Ni lo que ella siente por ti ni lo que yo siento por ti lo merece... ¡NO SEREMOS TU NUEVA ISABELLE!

La cara roja, la boca deformada, los ojos eyectados. Trunks tenía, ante sí, a la versión más oscura de Marron, al carácter escondido, a la furia liberada con gutural franqueza. Jamás había siquiera imaginado que ella pudiera gritar así. Porque, para él, ella no sabía gritar, porque su voz era demasiado dulce, porque toda ella era dulce, y rosa, y quinceañera para siempre. Y no: ella tenía carácter, tenía amor propio, principios, entereza. Ella era perfecta.

Ahora, al verla tan furiosa, tan llena de odio, supo que la amaba más.

Supo que la amaba realmente en el mismo segundo en que la perdió.

_¿Para siempre? _

_Qué difícil, ahora, suponer, cuando del corazón del alma brota espesa sangre contaminada._

Él no respondió. La miraba desde el piso, derrotado. ¿Qué responder? ¿Qué decir? Si estaba loco, si estaba perdido, si no había luz ni adelante ni atrás. Ya no había nada, sólo gris en torno a su cuello, apretando. Muere, Trunks. El gris hablaba así como Isabelle lo había hecho hacía unos minutos, en la antesala al segundo que había personificado la verdadera perfección.

Y ahora había perdido a Marron.

Abrió la boca, mas de ésta ni una sílaba se desprendió. Marron menguó la furia pero potenció la angustia.

—¿Por qué, Trunks? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, hilo fino, hilo ante el viento, sin capacidad de fijarse ante el futuro—. Si yo hubiera... Si yo te... Si tú eres...

Eres...

Los ojos azules saltaron fuera de su rostro.

—¿Soy qué...?

¿Soy quién?

¿Soy él?

¿Soy él, Marron?

La respiración se fue al diablo, y los ojos, más rojos que azules, rebotaron contra corazón de Marron; demandantes, caprichosos, subyugados. Los ojos chocharon manchados por una súplica.

¿Soy quién?

¿Soy él?

¿Soy él, Marron?

...

¿Tu demonio?

—Marron...

La musa dorada se mordió el labio interior. Ese era Trunks, era él, era la perfección. Ese era Trunks, era todo lo que había soñado, el amante de cada sádica fantasía, párpados de cada beso fetichista, cuerpo de hombre tallado por los dioses, ojos de la perfección que sólo un demonio, jamás un ángel, no según ella, podía ostentar.

Era él. Y ella era la portadora del arma secreta. Ella era una daga dispuesta a clavarse en el centro de sus pupilas, su hoja cubierta de la enfermedad de los que sienten, el amor. Ella podía matarlo, matarse y renacer como un solo ser junto a él en pos de un futuro esculpido con realidad, cuyo único _significado _sería la tranquilidad y el acompañamiento.

Pero él no era Trunks.

Pero ella era una mitad ensangrentada de Isabelle, ensangrentada por no tener ahora, a su lado, a la otra parte, a la niña que encerraba en sí a la pureza.

«¿Para qué decírselo ahora?».

Si ya he perdido mi oportunidad de hacerle saber que es él el demonio al cual deseo arrancarle los ojos para tenerlos siempre conmigo.

«Ya es tarde...».

Se tapó la boca una vez más. Trunks supo, por la vehemencia de su gesto y la furia renacida en su mirada celeste, que ella no diría una palabra más. Marron nunca dejó, sin embargo, de vislumbrarlo. Ella estaba recordando todo, estaba repasando en segundos cinco meses enteros.

El chat, el cielo, el infierno, los pares en la desesperación dispuestos a la otredad. El Touji al que ella quería sentir como Trunks. Quien no aproveche un alma tan apasionada, sin dudas no la juzga adecuadamente.

Las cintas blancas, el cigarro al suelo, los ojos no eran otros; eran los verdaderos. El beso en Onix, el tequila, el mutuo pedido de humillación, la desnudez del alma.

El torso desnudo en el cuadro de la pared, la ropa a medio quitar, la llovizna susurrante en la ventana. Apriétame, apriétame, ¡apriétame! Quiero _todo _de ti.

El reencuentro dos semanas de silencio después, la confesión de la fantasía de desvirgarla, el cierre del vestido rosa de los quince años abajo, la promesa de hacer el amor. Con ella. Sin protección, deseo de descuido adolescente.

* * *

><p>Te quiero.<p>

* * *

><p>El momento para confesarse, desperdiciado.<p>

Y Pan apareció, y el triángulo nació, y ese «te quiero» mutó ante sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Las quiero.<p>

* * *

><p>Y por cobardía había sentenciado la muerte de su paridad. Los trozos del espejo que eran para el otro se clavaron de punta en toda la extensión de su piel.<p>

Adiós, Trunks. Adiós.

—Adiós...

Dejó de mirarlo, dejó de escucharlo, dejó de saberlo presente. Tomó su cartera del piso, donde había caído al igual que el triángulo en el preludio de la locura, y se fue.

Adiós, Trunks. Adiós.

Y él, plastilina sin forma, hombre sin destino, sin tornillos que lo perforaran, sin más sostén que el gris, se despidió de sí mismo también. Miró la puerta por tiempo que nunca llegó a calcular, que la realidad dijo fueron cuarenta minutos, ni uno más, ni uno menos. De pronto se movió, no Trunks; el ser sin vida ni sostén. El ente, porque un ente era, se levantó, se arrastró, se lanzó por la ventana, voló.

El ente, la nada, ya no tenía qué perder.

Una punta no tiene _significado_ si no forma parte de una figura. Es sólo un punto sin principio ni fin.

Trunks, sin ellas, sin _ella_, sólo era un ente.

Una gota de sangre.

Una lágrima.

Un punto.

Nada.

* * *

><p>Llegó. Ni una luz encendió. Fue directo a su cuarto, fue directo a su cama, se lanzó directo al suelo. Metió las manos debajo del colchón, extrajo el objeto, se sentó en medio del cuarto que las luces de la ciudad alumbraban. Silencio, penumbras.<p>

Muerte.

* * *

><p><em>El envoltorio era brillante, color rosa, su favorito. Un rosa eléctrico de celofán con moños rojos. La pequeña abrió el paquete y se topó con una caja de madera laqueada. Parecía muy antigua por su ornamentación. <em>

—_¿Caja? —dijo, perdida._

_Woolong, el que le había dado ese paquete en mano por su séptimo cumpleaños, le sonrió, entusiasmado. _

—_¡Para que guardes algo especial, sobrinita! Feliz cumpleaños. Espero te guste esta caja, es de lo poco que me quedó de aquella época antes de conocer a Gokuh y Bulma. _

_Confusión de la pequeña niña. _

—_¿Algo especial, tío Woolong?_

_Sonrisa del cerdito antropomorfo. _

—_¡Sí! Algo que signifique _mucho_ para ti. _

* * *

><p>—Algo especial... —susurró sin voz con la caja de madera en sus manos.<p>

La abrió.

—Algo especial...

Trunks. Era él quien estaba guardado en esa caja. Sus fotos, sus ojos. Él.

El _significado_ que ella obtenía a través de él.

Tiró fotos por todo su cuarto, las desparramó por todo el suelo, por el aire. Trunks estaba, ahora, en cada rincón de su mundo. En sus manos sólo quedó _ese_ número de _Z News_. Con la revista en su regazo, de repente húmeda por causa de sus lágrimas, puso cada índice en un ojo de la foto de tapa.

—Algo especial... —Acarició los ojos sobre el papel, a un lado, al otro. Los acarició llena, sobrecargada, de amor.

Como siempre.

—Algo especial...

Y el silencio que era el cuarto, el departamento, se detuvo.

Marron se levantó; al hacerlo, dejó caer la caja y la revista y todo su amor al suelo. Giró su cabeza a cada lado. Caminó hacia la sala, caminó hacia la cocina, retornó a la sala. En medio del ambiente, las luces de la ciudad aún la única luz, escuchó el sonido una vez más, sin discernir. Volteó: ante ella, el cuadro del torso desnudo. Al lado del cuadro, Alice y el demonio. Los vio, los vio como si realmente estuvieran allí, teniendo el sexo de la desesperación. Y el ruido, de nuevo: él respiraba por los dientes, los rechinaba. Sus jadeos invadieron el cuarto, lo invadieron con tal violencia que ella, la musa dorada sin alma en el cuerpo, tuvo que taparse los oídos. Cayó, se acurrucó en sus piernas. Él respiraba por los dientes cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, hasta que abrió la boca, los movimientos vehementes y desatados contra la pared, Ella no gritaba, ella no se escuchaba. Sólo lo oía, veía, sentía a él.

Volteó nuevamente: el sofá, la noche anterior. Se vio y lo vio, ella debajo, boca abajo; él encima, dentro. Se movían con violencia, y él tiraba su cabello hacia atrás, y giraba el rostro femenino hacia su boca, y clavaba sus labios en los párpados. Gemía como si fuera la última vez, entre los dientes, insistentemente.

Volteó por tercera vez: en el suelo, él empujaba con tal ímpetu dentro de ella que parecían arrastrarse. Él gemía cada vez más fuerte.

Volteó, sí, una vez más y contando. Y volteó, y volteó: se vio con él en cada rincón del departamento, clavado el demonio a su carne, clavado por todas partes. Vio todas las posiciones, todos los sitios de la demencia, todas las veces, con ropa, sin ropa, mojados, secos, vaivén eterno de él dentro, en lo más profundo de ella.

Suplicando a su mente que no perdiera el último tornillo, corrió a su cuarto. Nomás asomarse por la puerta, y se vio a ella, y lo vio a él, al demonio, sobre la cama. Sexo, el sexo más perfecto, porque era él junto a ella, porque eran ellos dos y nadie más. Ellos dos, el mundo.

Miró, entonces, el suelo: sus fotos por todas partes, y él y ella sobre las fotos, y los gemidos. ¡Gritos! Él gritaba, bramaba desquiciado su nombre una y otra vez. ¡Marron! Y ella gritaba el nombre del demonio, sin parar, por la eternidad. ¡Trunks!

Al fin, el clic. Lo entendió:

Lo había perdido.

Él ya no buscaría consuelo en su cuerpo.

Él ya no la besaría.

Él ya no dormiría abrazado a ella.

Él ya no sería junto a ella.

Él ya no existía en su mundo.

Fue hacia la caja, la tomó, se acostó. Abrazó la caja contra su pecho. Lloró. Gritó, jadeó de dolor. Sus alaridos fueron ahora los dueños del sonido que se suscitaba en su departamento, ganaron la batalla contra los gemidos del demonio. Pero seguía viéndolo en cada rincón, pero cada pequeña cosa del cuarto le recordaba a él.

Cerró los ojos, se fue calmando. Pero cómo le dolía el alma. Sentía que se iba, que abandonaba la vida y se encaminaba sola y condenada a la muerte. ¿Por qué tengo que sentir todo esto? ¿Por qué tengo que verlo en cada rincón? ¿Por qué tengo que amarlo tanto?

¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué mejor no me arranco el corazón y dejo de sentir? ¿De qué vale sentir tanto, si no hay nadie con quién compartirlo?

_Si hay alguien, Marron: el arte._

_Porque el único salvador aquí es el arte._

—No es suficiente... No si no hay con quién compartirlo.

En el suelo, junto a la cama, yacía su cartera. Extrajo el móvil luego de prender la luz y de encontrar la tarjeta.

Llamó.

—¿Marron?

—Susu...

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?... ¡¿Marron?!

—Lo dejé.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Lo dejé, Susu.

—¡Voy para tu departamento! ¡Ahora! ¡Ya!

Marron miró la cama. Escuchó la respiración entre los dientes. Lo vio, a él, a él y a ella misma.

—Voy yo a la tuya. Por favor, discúlpame, pero no tengo a nadie más... Necesito irme de aquí.

—Claro, pero ¿qué...?

—¡Necesito irme ya de aquí! ¡YA!

—¡Te mando la dirección por mensaje! Ven, guapa. Ven.

Terminada la llamada, Marron se levantó y se fue. Corriendo, secándose las lágrimas desprolijamente mientras sus pies se movían a toda velocidad. Tenía que irse, ahora.

Tenía que irse.

Porque lo había perdido.

Porque no existía la salvación.

_Sí existe, Marron._

_Para __todos__ existe._

_Siempre y cuando queramos que exista. _

_Siempre y cuando no nos condenemos al gris. _

* * *

><p>En las afueras de la Capital, un ángel tembloroso se refugió. Hecha un bollo en un banco de una plaza desierta, la noche un hecho en el cielo, se abrazó a sí misma. Intentaba pensar, analizar qué diablos había hecho y por qué lo había hecho. ¿Cuál era el <em>significado<em>?

—Que te mueres por él, niña.

La mujer que contenía en su interior era un ser aparte, hablaba, se expresaba, se movía. Pan apretó más sus piernas, se meció. ¿Qué _significado_ tenían esos besos en los párpados? ¿Por qué Marron había dejado de mirarla? ¿Por qué Trunks había jadeado así? ¿Por qué lloraba Marron?

¿Por qué los párpados?

Se tapó los oídos. El jadeo se repetía constantemente, como una canción en su reproductor de música cuando se encaprichaba con una letra en particular; ya no lo soportaba. Jadeó ella sin dejar de mecerse. Tenía que olvidarlo, que dejar de buscarle un porqué a todo cuanto sucedía. ¿Acaso sentir no es no pensar? ¿Acaso buscar el _significado_ es pensar? ¡No entendía nada! ¡Nada! Y se estaba volviendo loca segundo a segundo, jadeo a jadeo en modo repetir.

—¿Por qué te reprimes? —preguntó la mujer encadenada.

«Porque me da mucho miedo Trunks».

—¿Por qué te da miedo?

«Porque no sé nada sobre hombres, mujeres y sexo. No sé nada de eso, de armas de doble filo. ¡No se nada ni me interesa saberlo!».

—¿Por qué?

«¡Porque quiero entrenar, nada más! Quiero entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. No quiero responsabilidades, no quiero sufrimiento, no quiero olvidar cuánto amo mis entrenamientos por un hombre. ¡No quiero! No quiero un novio, ni una familia, ni nada de eso; quiero entrenar y ser más fuerte».

—Quiero que mi abuelo me respete...

Fue la niña quien habló esta vez. Cuando Pan largó tan íntimo anhelo por la garganta se sintió más confundida que nunca. ¿Acaso así de egoísta era su amor? ¿Acaso quería ser fuerte no por sí misma, sino por su abuelo? ¿Por qué por su abuelo? ¿Por qué Gokuh, el más poderoso guerrero?

Bramó con todas sus fuerzas. No había ni un alma en la plaza, estaba a oscuras, sola, sola con la luna que ya brillaba en el cielo, aunque levemente censurada por una pared de nubes que, pronto, la taparía por completo, porque la tormenta era inminente, en el cielo y en su vida.

En la de los tres.

La frase de su inconsciente la hizo bramar de nuevo, y una vez más. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas, como si hubiera descubierto un cadáver en el centro de su corazón. El clic siempre, siempre, duele.

Siempre.

_Tu abuelo, Pan. No quieres que te respete; tú quieres _ser_ él._

_Quieres aislarte del mundo así como él, genio de las batallas, creativo sin barreras de brillante mente guerrera, el verdadero arte, el portador del verdadero _significado_ en esta historia, lo ha hecho toda la vida._

_Él se ha ido mil veces, todas por su poder, por su necesidad de ser más y más fuerte. Incluso ha estado muerto, eso sabes porque te lo contaron. ¡Muerto! Muerto y entrenando en el más allá, lejos de tu abuela, de tu padre, de tu tío._

_Lejos de todos._

_En su propio mundo rojo._

_Porque los grandes necesitan estar solos._

_Porque los gigantes necesitan ser libres._

_Y tú no eres como él, lo sabes._

_No tienes su talento._

_Ni siquiera tienes su amor totalmente puro por las batallas._

_Porque quieres ser él, porque quieres pisar a Oob con tu poder._

_¿Qué _significado_ tienes entonces?_

—Ninguno...

_Uno, en realidad._

_Eres una deseosa._

_Estás llena de deseo._

_Y te ocultas que deseas todo aquello que sientes inalcanzable._

_Deseas lo utópico, Pan._

_Tu abuelo lleno de poder, levitando sobre ti, en medio del cielo, su cabello dorado, su porte de gigante. Tú, en el piso, observándolo. Orgullo total._

_Deseas ser él. Deseas convertirte en él, que todos lo vean a él en ti._

_Para ser la más fuerte._

_Para ser tú la gigante._

_Para ser la digna heredera, la única._

_Y no lo eres._

_Y estás relegada a un papel secundario._

_¿Lo estás?_

—¡Sí!

_No tienes por qué estarlo._

_Es una lástima que el gris, los que no supieron darte la forma que te merecías, aquellos codiciosos que te destrozaron de pies a cabeza, por dentro y por fuera, te hayan relegado a un tan deplorable papel._

_Es una lástima que muchos no entiendan que no eres todo lo que ellos creen que eres._

_Eres carismática, Pan._

_Pero aquí, ahora, te estás condenando tú sola a ese papel gris._

_¡Y no es lo que te mereces!_

_Porque eres carismática, Pan._

_Eres la nieta de Gokuh._

_Eres fuerte._

_Eres encantadora._

_Lo que debes, deben, debemos entender es que lo eres a _tu_ manera._

_A la tuya._

_Por eso, deberías olvidar tu anhelo secreto, ser alguien más, tener el prestigio de alguien más._

_Olvídalo y encontrarás tu propio _significado_._

_Olvídalo y te encontrarás a ti misma._

_Y no volverás a perderte._

_Y serás feliz._

_A _tu_ manera._

_Por eso, ¿qué deseas, Pan...?_

—No sufrir.

_Vivir de tus batallas._

_Aislarte del mundo. _

_Porque esta eres en realidad, Pan._

_La que merece ser la heredera._

_Ser no tu abuelo, sino tan gigante como él lo es en esta historia._

¿No sufrir? Algo imposible, se dijo en su fuero interno después. No podía confinarse así, aislarse para siempre así. ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Con qué fin?

¿Por qué no crecer?

¿Por qué perderse así en una perpetua obstinación?

¿Por qué condenarse a tal soledad?

Si ella quería a Trunks.

Si ella quería darle calor al que más frío tenía en el mundo.

Si ella quería...

—Siempre tienes el ki alto, Pan...

Gritó, producto del susto. Volteó hacia atrás del banco.

Era Trunks.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, aterrada. Trunks tenía, como en el departamento, el ojo de la locura en carne viva.

Él caminó en torno al banco. La encaró de frente, de pie, y ella sentada. Pan retrocedió inconscientemente.

Trunks extendió su mano.

—No me dejes solo.

Silencio. Pan lo vislumbró desde su sitio, intentando no tiritar ni un segundo más. No sólo la invadió el terror: la invadió el deseo. Trunks estaba frente al ataúd observando a Isabelle. Era ese Trunks, exactamente ese Trunks, el del velatorio, el del principio del giro de esa tuerca roja. Era ese, no era otro.

Y ella estaba ante él, ante _ella_. Y ella deseaba darle calor a aquel que temblaba de frío.

—¿Qué? —dijo por fin, sin pensar, obnubilada por verse cuatro años atrás en el tiempo, en ese cuarto tan frío, ante ese ataúd tan bello.

—No me dejes solo...

—¿Trunks...?

Él, pronto, no pudo esperar más. Sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de hipnotizarla, la tomó de la mano. La atrajo hacia él, la abrazó.

—No me dejes solo, por favor...

Al tocarse el pecho de uno y otro, el entorno dejó de existir. El tiempo dejó de transcurrir, y el calor los encerró en sus posesivos brazos, dispuesto a empujarlos hacia aquel viejo anhelo pospuesto. Así debía ser.

Esa noche tenía que encontrarlos unidos, al fin.

—Estoy aquí, Trunks...

—No me dejes solo...

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy...

—Gracias, Pan. —Estrujó el rostro de la muchachita entre sus masculinas palmas. El calor explotó cuando pudo verse reflejado en los ojos de su musa blanca. Aliviado, a salvo, sonrió—. Gracias, gracias...

Pan vio la luna tras el rostro de Trunks. Al verla entre los árboles, próxima a ser tapada por las nubes que anunciaban la tormenta, lo entendió: así debía ser. Él tembloroso, ella llena de calor. Él frío como la muerte, ella cálida como la vida.

Él, la oscuridad; ella, la luz.

Sus labios se volvieron imanes para el otro. Se besaron con pasión indescriptible, desatados desde el vamos, bajo la luna. La pura y el manchado, el ángel y el demonio. Se besaron y ya nada importó.

Él debía beber esa luz.

Él debía absorber ese calor.

Él debía dejar de temblar.

Y ella debía ser, esa noche, quien diera todo de sí, todo, para él.

Por él.

Con él.

Así, se dijo, debía ser.

Así, se dijo, será.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XXI<strong>_

_Ha pasado tiempo, eh. Hola, gente. =) Gracias por llegar hasta acá. A los que esperaban el update, mis disculpas. Estuve bastante desanimada, quizá en exceso. Los últimos meses fueron raros para mí, para mí como Schala S y también como la persona que está detrás de este nick.. Me he hecho muchas preguntas, he intentado ser honesta conmigo misma, y en este proceso estoy aprendiendo a entender. Intento aprender de esto, intento aprender de todo cuanto me pasa. Y a veces duele. _

_Pero todo lo que sucede es necesario para seguir. _

_No toqué a Tri por casi dos meses. Este capítulo lo empecé hace dos semanas. Antes, la nada. Y cómo lo extrañé, y cómo lo añoré. Pero la pausa me hizo bien, creo. Aún no estoy al 100, como Schala no lo estoy. Sigo un poco desanimada. Aún así, le puse todo el amor del mundo a este capítulo, como a todos los anteriores y como a los que seguirán. _

_El amor __**sí**__ está intacto. =)_

_Este capítulo está muy borroneado: tuve que reescribir muchísimas escenas porque me iba por las ramas, Resumí mucho, saqué cosas de más, intenté ir a lo central. Creo que si cuento lo que borré, habré escrito un tercio más de lo que quedó, quizá más. Por eso tardé tanto en actualizar desde que lo empecé hasta ahora. _

_En fin..._

_Musicalmente (?), debo decir que me acompañaron varias canciones. Sobre todo me acompañó la maravillosamente excéntrica Emilie Autumn, más que nada su disco Opheliac y en lo particular su canción Dead is the new alive (el Manipulator Mix es espectacular), que recomiendo hasta que se me seque la garganta. ¡También el Machine Mix de Liar! Su intensidad, su talento, la mente perversa y brillante que expresa en sus canciones y con su maravilloso violín fue demasiado para mí. Su oscuridad era justo lo que necesitaba. =) _

_Agradezco a __**Jaz**__ la recomendación de Lana del Rey, que me hizo una genial compañía con Dark Paradise y otros temazos. La tenía muy poco escuchada y me encantó. Y le agradezco a mi hermano (?) por recordarme que amo Duvet, el opening de Serial Experimental Lain, una de sus series favoritas que pronto, pronto, debo mirar. También me hizo compañía Gaga con su nueva canción, Applause, que me tuvo obse por una tarde entera. XD No puedo evitarlo, amo a Mother Monster. XD _

_Y es imposible no nombrar un tema que no está dentro de lo que yo suelo escuchar, pero que me conmovió hasta las lágrimas, porque algunas partes parecen cantadas por Marron (?), porque es tan dulce y está tan lleno de emoción que sonó buena parte del capítulo. Y vino como anillo al dedo, porque tocaba hablar mucho de la salvación. Gracias __**Mya**__ por pasarme Sálvame de Karina (que __**no **__es la princesita, vale aclarar XD). ¡GRACIAS! Suena mientras escribo esto. =)_

_Quiero agradecerles a estas personas en especial. Voy a repetir nombres, permiso:_

_**Mya: **__este capítulo es tuyo. Te lo regalo, así, imperfecto como debía ser, pero bien sentido, te lo juro. Te lo regalo porque me trajiste de regreso con tu madurez, amistad y comprensión. Con tus consejos, con el mero hecho de aguantar mis intensidades. ¡Con la confianza que me tuviste! GRACIAS. Vos «salvaste» a Tri, Mya. Porque hubo un punto donde juro que, aunque amo esta historia con el alma, no quería seguirla, porque no tenía manera de hacerlo, porque se me había ido todo y porque me sentía peor que nunca conmigo misma y con este pequeño monstruo que es Tri para mí. Y vos me permitiste expresarme, decir tantas cosas. Y vos me dijiste todo lo que me dijiste, y diciéndome todo eso me llenaste de ganas de nuevo. Sabés todos los porqués de esto que digo. Te adoro, y GRACIAS, mil millones de gracias. Gracias por inspirarme tanto. _

_**Jaz: **__por __**todo**__, nena. Y me muero por llegar al 21, por poder verlas a vos y a Micky, por poder abrazarlas (aunque Micky me asesine después XD). Jajaja. Tenerte como amiga es un honor inmenso y no lo cambio por nada, sos una de las personas más especiales que conocí mediante este mundillo. ¡Gracias por tanto! Y perdón por tan poco. Por inspirarme tanto con _Enredados_ (que fue el puntapié que me hizo poder sentarme y empezar este capítulo, tu último y maravilloso update), por cada charla que compartimos, por Fandomville y la locura... ¡GRACIAS! Sabés cuánto te quiero. =) _

_**Kattie:**__ gracias por «entender», significa demasiado para mí que «entiendas», que veas ese más allá mal plasmado, pero sentido. GRACIAS, me hiciste emocionar tanto, tanto, que no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento luego de estos últimos días. Te adoro. Lo demás ya lo sabés, «M». *inserte corazón* =D _

_Y obviamente, a todos los que leen, firman y apoyan esta locura. __**GRACIAS**__. Un beso muy especial para __**Fiorella**__ por darle una oportunidad a este fic hace muy, muy poco. Lo aprecio con el alma. __**¡Gracias!**_

_Y eso. Me despido por hoy. Tri entra en recta final a partir de ahora. Quedan muy pocos capítulos. __**Cualquier cosita no duden en escribirme.**__ Nos vemos por ahí por los medios de siempre, y los miércoles por __**Fandomville**__, en compañía de Akadiane, Jaz, Dika, Micky, Nadeshiko y Kawaii. Y la ardisha lemonosa. XD_

_Besos a todos,__** gracias por leer**__. _

_¡Nos leemos! _

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	23. XXII: ADN

_**«Las gracias no alcanzan, no, cuando se siente este amor por un concepto cuyos hilos nadie más parece ver». **_

* * *

><p>—<em>«Y ella dijo: el amor es la salvación»... —lee, y su voz denota el esfuerzo por frenar el llanto que desde hace varias páginas la amenaza. <em>

_Frena, toma aire, se revuelve en su asiento como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, exageradamente._

_Algo de niña queda en su interior. _

_Cierra el libro, lo abre, lo vuelve a cerrar. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla._

_Abre el libro definitivamente._

—_«Él observó sus ojos, sin pausa. Quería creerle; era imposible. No obstante, creyó. Creyó este demonio de ojos de sangre; creyó porque la niña, la musa, el ángel, le daba fuerzas para hacerlo. Ella era la verdadera hipnotizadora del triángulo, porque sus ojos negros eran más fuertes que los ojos dementes de él, siempre eyectados por obra y causa de la pulsión». _

_Se revuelve. Repite el ritual que la ha tenido abstraída todo el domingo, el que aún no acaba y los cuatro, cinco o seis anteriores. Sólo los domingos se atreve a leer._

_En la semana, no puede._

_No quiere._

_Porque eso lo escribió _ella_._

_Porque leerlo de _ella_ duele. _

_Siempre dolerá._

_Pese a todo, pese al gris. _

—_«Entonces, él pudo continuar. Sacó cada prenda del cuerpo de la niña, las arrancó de su sitio como si la ropa fueran plumas, como si ella fuera un ave. Era una paloma blanca, perfecta. Y pronto dejaría de serlo. Al verla desnuda, él sonrió, él rió, él lloró lágrimas de auténtica emoción. Dijo: te haré el amor. Ella no respondió, sólo tembló, sólo deseó huir». Huir... —Rió—. Quizá, si hubiera huido, Marron..._

_Habiendo puesto el _sobre_ de guía en la página leída, cierra el libro._

_Posa su mano en la portada, donde un ojo rojo mira hacia el frente, censurado el rostro por una bruma gris. _

Triángulo_, reza el título. _

_Marron Jinzo, reza la autora. _

—_Si hubiera huido... _

_Acaricia el nombre de la autora. Sonríe; al segundo, deja de hacerlo. Se dice que esto es extraño, leer una escena vivida en carne propia en un libro que otras personas, más allá de ella, también podrán leer._

_Allá afuera, en el gris._

_Aquí adentro, en el rojo. _

_¿O es al revés?_

_¿De qué lado estoy? _

Preguntárselo es inevitable.

_Mira, ahora, el cielo. Cuarto menguante, _déjà vu_ de su historia, de la suya y de las otras ellas vividas en otros tiempos. _

_Cuarto menguante que se va, que desaparece por la bruma gris que son las nubes._

_Nubes que se vuelven tan negras como el cielo estrellado._

_Nubes que truenan._

_Nubes que lloran lágrimas en forma de lluvia._

_Tormenta._

_De nuevo. _

_Escucha un llamado desde el interior de la casa; _ese_ llamado. Ignora, abstraída del todo._

_Porque _Triángulo_ está en su mano._

_Porque esa historia, la de los tres, la del rojo ante el gris, aún no ha terminado._

_Contrario a la realidad. _

—_¿Habrás cambiado el final, Marron?_

_Abre el libro, ignorando el cielo, ignorando al gris. Abre el libro en el balcón de su casa, tapadas sus piernas con una manta roja. Mordiéndose el _piercing_ con forma de argolla que trae en medio del labio inferior con los dientes, jugueteando con éste, inquieta su lengua, inquieto todo su cuerpo, se pasa una mano por el cabello, que es corto, que parece más de un hombre que de una mujer. El _sobre_ guía a la primera página, sus dedos sobre el último reglón leído. _

_Lee, en voz bajita, finita la voz de la mujer. Sí, algo de niña queda en su interior. Lee con la voz porque no quiere escucharla a _ella_ mientras devora al triángulo con los ojos. _

_Ojos negros que de nuevo ostentan lágrimas._

_Ojos negros que reviven cada segundo de lo ocurrido. _

_De lo lindo._

_De lo feo._

_De lo perfecto._

_De los tres._

_Del beso final entre los tres._

_Sonrisa manchada, como su cuerpo, por las sensaciones revividas por medio de la lectura._

_Lee, vuelve a leer._

_Con su voz, no con la de _ella_._

_Porque la voz de Marron la hace llorar más de lo que la suya lo hace. _

—_«Él la acostó en medio de la cama de los pecados, cuna de aquella pulsión obscena del amor erótico a los ojos. Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y la miró fijamente, y derramó lágrimas sobre sus lágrimas, y entró con suavidad en su carne»._

_Llora. _

_Es inevitable._

_Por demasiados motivos, lo es._

_Y lo será._

—_«Ella gritó; él la calmó con la dulzura de los besos que regó por cada retazo de rostro. Ella lloró y él, enamorado de la virgen desvirgada, enamorado de la niña, de la mujer, le hizo el amor»... «Porque el amor es la salvación, susurró en el oído de la pequeña. Porque el amor...». _

_El libro cae al suelo. _

_Seguir es imposible._

_Por hoy, lo es. _

_Recordar, sin embargo... _

—_«... es la salvación»._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XXII<em>

"_ADN"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«¡Ay, señoras y señores, triste vive el hombre cuando no puede tomar en serio nada ni a nadie!».<strong>_

_(_Milan Kundera_, El libro de los amores ridículos)_

* * *

><p>La espalda de la niña chocó contra la corteza del árbol. La mujer, mientras tanto, actuaba sobre la piel ajena. Jamás había paseado así por la piel de Oob, ni por la de Oob ni por la de nadie. Jamás. Y ahora se deslizaba, pura mujer, nada de niña más que la inocencia del alma. El viaje sobre la piel bronceada del hombre que, literalmente, devoraba su boca, su lengua, sus dientes y rostro completo, no se detenía. Había que viajar, que viajar y perderse, que perderse y ser, ser, sólo ser. Debemos ser, gritó la mujer que manipulaba el cuerpo donde la niña sólo era el alma; debemos ser.<p>

Seamos, Pan. Seamos juntas la amante esta noche. Seamos el calor que este hombre ansía, que necesita desde hace cuatro años. Seamos el calor para Trunks, Pan.

Juntas.

—No, aquí no... —susurró cuando él, el ente sin salvación que pese a todo aún tenía la forma de un Trunks jadeante y bestial, suelto y apasionado, lamió, succionó, acarició con labios trémulos su mandíbula—. Trunks, no, por favor, no...

La niña estaba aterrada; la mujer surfeaba en los paroxismos provocados por la lujuria y el deseo. El amor estaba, mas no estaba; el sexo era el dueño y rey de la noche. La atracción era más poderosa, la del hombre por la mujer y viceversa. La atracción era una cuerda en torno a sus cuellos, una que asfixiaba con placer. Y Trunks nunca dejó de acariciar: los dientes contra la piel, el pecho contra las dos dulzuras que eran los senos, las manos bajo la camiseta, en posesión de tan blanquecina curva de cintura. Trunks moría de deseo, lo hacía contra ese árbol, bajo ese cuarto menguante que las nubes se esforzaban por censurar, perdido casi en una sensación de recuerdos. Era como si ya hubiera vivido esa escena.

_Mas esta, ojos contra el blanco y el negro, mitad de un lado, mitad del otro, será completamente diferente._

_Tendrá otro _significado_._

Las manos del hombre, experimentadas manos de amante, desearon arrancar la ropa de un tirón; no lo hicieron. No, ella no merecía esa clase de brusquedad. Ella era pura; las manchas que él quería dejar en su piel debían ser pinceladas, no puñaladas de pasión. Debía haber arte en sus manos, un arte que fuera capaz de obnubilar al mundo. Una obra que jamás pudiera borrarse de la piel. Ni de la de él. Ni de la de ella.

Las manos del hombre, manos muertas aunque vivas por causa del deseo, temblaron al continuar deslizándose por aquel lienzo blanco, virgen, de la muchachita. Pan besaba, acariciaba, respiraba con notable torpeza, inexperiencia; Pan era puro instinto, lo cual, a él, no hacía más que encenderlo. Cuánto la deseaba, desde hacía cuánto tiempo, con qué ímpetu cuya raíz era la carne y la nostalgia del que ya no era, el anhelo del retorno a la meta y la segunda oportunidad. Quería engullirla y volverla parte de sí mismo. Quería asimilarla.

Así de animal era su necesidad de ella.

El cielo era una densa pared negra cubierta por una cortina de nubes grises. La luna pronto ya no sería visible. Contra el tronco del árbol, uno de tantos en ese pequeño parque a las afueras de la ciudad, los dos cuerpos de contorneaban, jadeantes. Las manos de Trunks estaban, ahora, sobre los senos, bajo la ropa, en contacto directo. Masajeó las dulzuras con majestuosa experiencia. Sabía perfectamente qué hacía, cómo hacerlo. Pero Pan estaba equivocada: Trunks era, como ella, puro instinto; Trunks no estaba en una consciencia que le permitiera calcular un ápice de lo que hacía.

Estaba perdido.

_¿Realmente?_

—Aquí no, aquí no... —Pan lo soltó. Pegó su cuerpo al árbol, lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza, abrió su boca, gimió. Las piernas ya no la querían sostener, se tambaleaban profusamente—. Por favor, aquí no...

Mas él no respondió. Trunks hundió su boca en el escote que la camiseta dejaba entrever, acarició con sus dientes la redondez de un seno y con sus labios resbalosos viajó hasta el cuello, donde su lengua vio al fin el momento de actuar. Sentir la punta húmeda acariciarla con tal desfachatez provocó un escalofrío en la joven.

Trunks era demasiado obsceno.

Y a ella, increíblemente, le gustaba que lo fuera.

Adiós, Oob. Adiós, pensó Pan cuando los brazos de la perversión levantaron su camiseta y sostén, cuando la lengua hirviendo dibujó desprolijos círculos que dejaron tras ella una fría estela de erótica humedad. Adiós, Oob.

Adiós.

No había paciencia, ternura, comprensión, amor en el demonio que la engullía bocado a bocado. Era el polo opuesto a Oob. Y ella era feliz por ello. Por algún motivo lo era. Todo será distinto sin esa ternura que Oob me daba, y está bien.

Así debe ser.

Eso se dijo.

El problema, se agregó en alguna parte aún consciente de su fuero interno, era que su orgullo y su tozudez no se sentían bien. Odiaba ser pasiva, la incomodaba en exceso, pero cuando no se tiene la mínima idea de lo que se tiene que hacer es inevitable. Eso intentó explicarse, en vano, porque él volvió a besarla en la boca y ella volvió a olvidar incluso su propio nombre. Pero qué dolor para su orgullo verse aplastada así por un simple hombre.

Que no era simple.

Que era Trunks, el eterno observador del ataúd.

El que temblaba de un frío que ella quería borrar.

Gimió como pudo, su lengua furiosa contra la de él. La respuesta de Trunks fue un gruñido grave, varonil. Al escucharlo, Pan tembló de nuevo, mas no de placer. Eso que la engullía no era un Trunks de mentiras, no era ese degenerado fantasma de esos sueños que tenía desde hacía meses, que la hacían despertar con piernas separadas y pelvis contra el centro del colchón, inquieta la intimidad de la mujer. Todo era cierto, todo.

—Aquí no, aquí no...

Él continuó ignorando a la niña. Parecía que el diálogo corporal sólo se suscitaba entre él y la mujer que estaba tan dispuesto a conocer. La niña no tenía lugar.

No hacía falta.

Unos pasos, de repente, interrumpieron la lascivia de los toques, los viajes de las manos, la boca, la lengua, los dientes. Unos pasos detuvieron los movimientos instintivos, primitivos y legendarios, de las caderas de los dos guerreros saiyan.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo el que, al parecer, era el vigilante del parque. En una mano tenía una linterna y en la otra una típica macana policía. La luz acarició la espalda de Trunks, que al sentirla se puso la capucha del chaleco de algodón que traía puesto—. ¡Oigan! ¡El parque está cerrado! ¡No pueden estar aq...!

Silencio. Trunks tomó con fuerza la mano de Pan y salió disparado del parque. Corrieron tan rápido que el vigilante jamás los pudo alcanzar. Corrieron, sí, entre la frondosidad de los árboles, sin más luz que la que el cuarto menguante obsequiaba, debilitado por la cortina de nubes que presagiaba la famosa tormenta. Corrieron, la excitación presente en los dos cuerpos, la agitación una perpetua condena. No había vuelta atrás. Esa noche, serían uno. Lo sabían mientras corrían, mientras huían del exterior en pos de encontrarse a solas, un hombre, una mujer, desnudez absoluta en un lecho de fuego azul.

Corrieron, dos rojos unidos por el fuego, dos velos atados que eran escudo ante el gris.

Fuera del parque, recuperaron aire en una esquina. La zona, por sus casas lujosas e inmensas, por el cuidado en las aceras, se notaba era residencial. Trunks miró fijamente el cartel de la esquina, que tenía nombre de la calle y número de distrito. Pan quiso leer; no pudo. Esas letras eran signos de un idioma que no conocía. Ya no leía porque ya no era la niña; era la mujer, esa eterna reprimida que sólo conocía el lenguaje del deseo.

—Distrito 10... Estamos cerca —afirmó él.

—¿Eh?

Trunks giró hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban rojos, eyectados de locura. Pero uno, en momentos tensos, a veces no puede ver lo que es, sino lo que siente. Pan simplemente fue capaz de ver lo que sentía, y ello fue al Trunks del ataúd, frío, vacuo, muerto. Y ella quería darle calor.

Y ella quería personificarle la salvación.

—Sígueme, Pan. —Trunks volvió a darle la espalda. Jamás soltó su mano—. Sígueme.

Corrieron, de nuevo. Sus cuerpos se desvanecieron al ser absorbidos por la estrecha calle en la que la esquina se perdía. Cuales espíritus, parecieron desaparecer. Lo hicieron para el gris, para el mundo. Al fin se estaban dejando ser.

Las esencias corrieron, sí. Corrieron hacia el escenario definitivo.

Serían uno.

Lo serían.

* * *

><p>—No tengo té. ¿Quieres café?<p>

—No importa, no me des nada. Disculpa mi atrevimiento.

—¿Atrevimiento? Guapa, eres tremenda... Es un placer que cuentes conmigo. Gracias por venir.

Marron en el sofá estilo rococó; Susu frente a ella, de pie. La primera se sonrojó; la segunda, como siempre, sonrió. Susu tomó asiento y atrajo a Marron hacia ella. Estrechándola contra su pecho, dijo:

—Tienes ovarios de oro, mujer.

Marron ya no logró contenerse. Lloró con desesperación, meciéndose al ritmo que Susu, quien intentaba arrullarla para calmarla, cual niña, impuso.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No miento: respeto que no quieras contarme en profundidad qué pasó, eso te lo dejo para tu intimidad, pero que te hayas atrevido a probar a bebé de una forma lo suficientemente explícita como para que él quedara expuesto es algo digno de una mujer con ovarios de oro.

—Basta, Susu...

Ellas nunca dejaron de mecerse. Marron nunca dejó de llorar.

—¿Y la sobrinita de Goten?

Toda Marron tembló. Ese nombre, esa niña. Pan, ¿dónde habría ido?

¿Y si Pan la necesitaba?

Frunció el ceño, sacudió la cabeza.

«Ella lo ama».

—Huyó. Creo que fue demasiado para ella.

—¿Por qué no la llamas? Tía Susu la cuidará. ¡Le decimos que venga aquí, así podrán hablar tranquilas!

—No... —Marron se limpió las lágrimas y se separó de Susu, salvo que no dejó de sollozar. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho por la intensidad de los latidos fuertes y descontrolados que profería. La angustia, que era niebla y llenaba con densidad su pecho, era tanta que sollozar era menester. No se soportaba a sí misma, no soportaba los colores que la rodeaban ni el aire que respiraba, pues todo, todo lo que constituía al mundo, era Trunks. Cada color, cada inhalación y exhalación, cada latido descontrolado era él. Y él ya no estaba, y ella lo había abandonado en su peor momento. Cuánto dolor y cuánta culpa, entendió, la llenaban en realidad—. No me atrevo a llamarla.

—¿Por qué?

—Pan debe pensar que soy un monstruo. Le hice algo horrible, la obligué a algo difícil y retorcido sin importarme qué sentiría ella. La obligué. Pan es muy joven y quizá jamás olvide lo que vivimos.

»La traicioné, Susu.

—La chiquilla, por lo que me has contado, te adora. Si se lo explicas lo entenderá. Fue por el bien de las dos.

La cabeza de Marron negó. Marron, en sí, no reaccionaba, no del todo. No había manera, no luego de tanto.

—No, no lo hará. Pan es terca, tiene carácter. No me va a perdonar nunca.

Porque la traicioné.

Y no tengo perdón.

_Porque crees que no mereces un perdón que sí mereces, Marron._

_Así como ella merecerá el tuyo. _

Una mano acarició su cabello con suavidad.

—Marron, créeme: ella lo entenderá, Deberías llamarla, quizá esté asustada y te necesite mucho.

—No... No me animo, no puedo, no me sale.

No quiero.

Porque ella lo ama así como yo lo amo.

Porque ama al mismo hombre que yo.

_¿Y no puedes perdonarla por ello, por amar al hombre que amas tú?_

«No, no puedo...».

O eso creía.

—Marron...

—No, no. No estoy bien, no me siento con la suficiente fortaleza, no puedo explicarle y consolarla ahora, cuando no me aguanto a mí misma, cuando desearía salir disparada de mi cuerpo y volar lo más lejos posible. ¿Entiendes esa sensación?

Sus ojos, celestes y rojos, empapados por la tormenta de sus lágrimas, encararon a una Susu que, al vislumbrarla, se paralizó. Claro que entendía, lo hacía nomás mirarla a los ojos, unos tan hermosos y tan fáciles de leer: Marron era un libro abierto, era auténtica y sincera detrás de la oscuridad que la envolvía cual retazo de la más suave seda. Marron era transparente. Cada vez tenía más sentido, para la amiga de Trunks, por qué él había mantenido a la rubia a su lado por tanto tiempo: ese ángel oscuro que temblaba sin cesar, que pronunciaba cada palabra como si fuera la última, sentía al entorno con la misma intensidad que él. Marron le daba al entorno, al mundo, el mismo _significado_ que Trunks le daba.

Calentó los hombros de la rubia con las más veloces caricias. Madre, siempre madre. Ella le era una extensión de él. Así como él le era una extensión de Isabelle.

—Descárgate —le pidió con suavidad a la musa dorada—, di lo que desees decir, no te guardes nada.

Marron, débil y como pudo, asintió. Su boca se abrió, se secó; su boca disparó:

—¡Siento que quiero morirme, que no quiero sentir nunca más, que quiero borrar cada huella de historia de mi alma para así dejar de sufrir! ¡Quisiera arrancarme el corazón, no sentir nada de lo que estoy sintiendo, no ver a Trunks por todas partes...! ¡Porque lo veo: está en cada maldito rincón, Susu! —Marron nunca se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ni siquiera sentía la dulzura de las lágrimas en su rostro. Susu la abrazó y meció una vez más, maternal como ni su madre lo había sido, como ni a su madre se lo había permitido ella—. Lo veo en todos lados, lo veo y lo escucho, y no lo soporto más... ¡Ya no aguanto, Susu! —Sin alejar a la amiga del demonio de su cuerpo, se tapó los oídos con las manos—. ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! Pensar en que él está solo, en el piso, sin consuelo, sin alma, muerto... ¡NO LO SOPORTO! Quiero estar con él... ¡Lo necesito...! ¡NO PUEDO SIN ÉL! ¡Pero no puedo perdonarlo así como sé que Pan no podrá perdonarme; pero no puedo perdonarme haber usado así a Pan, con tanta frialdad, con tanta desconsideración...!

—¿Usarla? ¿De qué hablas, Marron? —La voz de Susu no era demandante; era cálida. La arrullaba así como los brazos la arrullaban.

Marron parecía fuera de sí. Las manos destaparon los oídos y temblaron frente sus propios ojos.

—Usarla para averiguar, usarla para purificarme... —Intentó, en vano, regularizar su respiración. Habiéndose dado por vencida, se decidió a proseguir—. Nuestra relación, la de los tres, no fue sincera en todos los aspectos. No lo fue, no, no. No fue sincera porque usamos a Pan, porque ella se paraba frente a nosotros y gritaba y reía y daba saltos y exageraba todo y nosotros dos sólo la observábamos. No podíamos identificarnos con ella, pero queríamos, pero lo deseábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Y es que ella es todo lo que ni él ni yo somos, lo cual la hace maravillosa. Así que, mientras intentábamos, la mirábamos, como una pareja mira a su hija: con orgullo por lo genuina que es ella, por lo hermosa que es, por cuán felices alguien como ella puede ser capaz de hacernos a gente como nosotros.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Mi abuelo no quiere enseñarme la Genkidama! ¡Lo odio! ¡¿Por qué no quiere?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso no me cree capaz, acaso me infravalora?! ¡Me frustra tanto!<em>

—_Porque es una técnica complicada, Pan._

—_Deja de chillar, niña. Algún día serás capaz de todo. Te estás apurando._

_Ella de pie; ellos sentados ante ella. Qué bella forma tiene este triángulo. Qué belleza, cuando Pan grita así, cuando Pan sacude sus manos así, con tal frustración adolescente._

_Qué placer verla juntos, ellos, los pares en la desesperación._

_Qué belleza beber esta resplandeciente luz._

_Absorberla por los ojos._

_Hacerla propia en lo más oscuro e intrincado del alma._

_Qué placer que seas nuestro sol, Pan. Qué placer que no nos dejes solos en nuestra demencia._

_Qué placer, Pan._

—_¡¿Cómo hacen para aguantarme tanto?! Los quiero... —Se lanza sobre los dos, los abraza. Es feliz porque ellos son el lado contrario de la balanza. Porque están con ella, porque los tres son uno—. Los quiero mucho..._

_Qué placer._

* * *

><p>—Tú también eres genuina, guapa. Te castigas demasiado.<p>

—No soy como Pan. Ni Trunks ni yo lo somos. Pan está por encima, porque no fue corrompida por toda esta mentira, porque no está podrida y aún tiene salvación... —Se detuvo, sin aire. Apoyó su pecho sobre sus rodillas e intentó con imperiosa tozudez darse aire; no hubo manera. Moría, se iba, la angustia poseía su cuerpo. Tenía que resistir, lo cual empezaba a parecerle una utopía—. Yo estoy podrida por dentro, Trunks aún más que yo. Pan es pura y aún tiene toda una vida por delante. Es un foco encendido... Trunks y yo estamos rotos.

Para siempre.

—La idealizas. O no, mejor dicho: te estás desmereciendo.

—¿Desmerecerme? —Marron, sin despegar el pecho de las rodillas, entornó los ojos hacia Susu. El ceño se le frunció, justo como nunca le sucedía—. Cuando eres sincera contigo misma no te desmereces; gritas tu verdad. Bueno, esta es mi verdad: ¡soy una estúpida! Estoy perdida, no soporto todo lo que estoy sintiendo... —Buscó más aire; nada—. ¡No soporto, no aguanto! ¡Me vuelvo loca! ¡ENLOQUEZCO! —Todo su rostro fue tapado por sus manos—. ¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡No puedo más...!

Los gemidos, mientras tanto, sonaban. Los gemidos entre dientes de él deslizándose en ella. En cada maldito rincón, él gemía.

A costa de ella.

Susu la hundió en su pecho una vez más y contando.

—No me desilusiones, Marron. Tienes ovarios de oro. Date cuenta, por Kami.

—¡NO LOS TENGO!

Intentó librarse de Susu y no hubo forma. Tembló y se sacudió y gritó y jadeó todo su dolor; lo hizo en vano, porque la mujer que la sujetaba aguantó todo. La mujer de oro era la que vivía entregada al _significado_, la artista que la sujetaba. No ella. Eso pensaba Marron, realmente desmereciéndose.

Pero la artista plástica no pensaba lo mismo:

—Una mujer que apuesta todo como tú, porque eso fue lo que hiciste, tiene fortaleza suficiente para lo demás. No hay rivales dignos para ti.

—¡NO ES CIERTO!

Susu no se rindió:

—Una mujer que puede expresarse como tú te expresas, que sabe expresar el _significado _que tú le expresaste a Trunks con tus relatos, es una mujer que sabe quién es y que sabe dónde está. Conoces al mundo, sabes del gris, eres consciente de toda esta mentira: puedes salvarte porque tienes la capacidad para hacerlo, porque sabes escribir, guapa. Eres la mujer que Trunks necesita a su lado. Eres tú, Marron. Sólo tú podrías arrancarlo de los brazos de Isabelle, hacerlo entrar en razón...

—¡NO PUEDO PERDONARLO!

—Y te mueres por dentro justamente por no ser capaz de hacerlo.

—¡NO SOPORTO MÁS! —Intentó empujar a Susu. No había manera, no, no, no—. Y sólo pensar en que lastimé a Pan, en que la metí en este embrollo del cual quizá no salga ilesa... ¡Todo por mis caprichos!

—Eres dura contigo, eh. Terca, eres demasiado dura.

—Sólo pensar en su sonrisa, en que no volverá a estar a mi lado, en que no volveré a ver su luz frente a mí y frente a Trunks...

_¿Añoras el triángulo, Marron?_

—Me acostumbré demasiado a ellos dos... A los tres juntos... Y ahora no sé por dónde empezar...

Porque, sin los dos otros vértices, estaba sola.

—Entiendo que te sientas desolada, pero estás exagerando todo, estás siendo dramática en exceso y no estás pensando con claridad. ¡Piensa, mujer! Piensa, que lo sabes hacer... —Susu dejó de mecerla. La soltó, la miró—. Piensa y no te dejes llevar hasta este punto por tus emociones, porque te estás equivocando: no necesitan a Pan para ser felices. Es eso lo que no estás entendiendo, y me temo que él lo entendió menos que tú.

La furia poseyó, entonces, a la rubia:

—¡¿Por qué hablas cono si entendieras todo, como si supieras todo cuanto está sucediendo?! ¡Detesto que digas conocerme tanto si ni siquiera tienes idea de quién soy! ¡Apenas si sabes mi nombre!

Quien la acompañaba, no obstante, mantuvo la frente en alto:

—¡No te conoceré a ti, pero, por favor, no subestimes mi conocimiento de Trunks! ¡A él _sí_ que lo conozco! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto! Ni siquiera Goten lo conoce tanto como yo, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque Goten tendría que haber compartido el arte y el sexo con él para conocerlo tanto como yo! ¡Y no lo hizo por obvios motivos! Yo sí: conozco al Trunks feliz, al Trunks triste, al Trunks artista, al Trunks empresario, al Trunks que se retuerce por el placer que la parafilia le da... ¡Conozco todas sus facetas! ¡_Todas_! ¡Él me ha dado todo a mí porque ya no tiene a Isabelle! Así que puedo hablar de él, y al hablar de él puedo hablar de ti: te ató a él, te contó muchos de sus secretos, deseó contarte incluso la parafilia pero no se atrevió. Te presentó ante el Goten que para él es todo lo positivo de su vida (puede que lo ignores, guapa, pero que te presente ante Goten es, para él, como pedir autorización para seguir. Y siguió. ¡Siguió! Porque Goten te aprobó. ¡Tonta!), te tuvo días enteros a su lado... ¡¿No entiendes lo que eso significa?!

—¡NO!

—¡TE AMA!

Las dos estaban, ahora, de pie. Se miraban con puños apretados, con dientes chirriantes. Estaban desesperadas, las dos. Al escuchar la última aseveración de Susu, Marron fue capaz de reír. Rió suavemente, sin pronunciar de más ningún ademán de su cuerpo. Rió suavemente, tímidamente, loca.

Incrédula.

—Trunks ama a la Isabelle que ve en mí, o bien ama a aquello de mí con lo cual se identifica. Eso puedo creértelo... Pero no hubo algo sincero entre nosotros, no lo hubo porque él pensaba en _ella_... —Finalmente, luego de contenerse por la hora entera que llevaba en el departamento de Susu, giró su rostro hacia la chimenea. Sus ojos, dagas de odio, se clavaron en _ella_, en la que la miraba encima de la chimenea. Mujer de óleo rojo, endemoniada mujer de muerte. Isabelle Cort—. Trunks la ama a _ella_... A mí no.

Nunca lo hará.

Y por eso me muero.

Porque lo odio por hacerme algo así.

«Me comparó con aquella a quien más desprecio».

La sombra que la mantenía en la oscuridad.

Susu percibió todo, lo hizo por la transparencia de la rubia. Las palabras sobraron.

—La odias.

—Con toda mi alma.

Porque al mirar a Isabelle Cort, Marron se sentía la nada misma. Porque al mirarla, se veía a sí en el casamiento, sus ojos atados a Chichi para no tener que ver lo que en el altar ocurría: el amor de su vida y una que no era ella. La odiaba, sí, porque Isabelle era el único ser capaz de sacarla de sus casillas, de prender en su interior cada sentimiento negativo que pudiera existir. Isabelle le recordaba que Trunks nunca sería suyo, que nunca podría obtener de él lo que ella más imploraba en la vida: inspiración.

_Tranquilidad._

Quería la epifanía: tranquilidad ante el gris, no nexo aislador. Quería tener a Trunks a su lado, para que la acompañara ante el gris, para que le recordara que no estaba sola en su propia lucha personal contra la desolación que ella sentía al estar, como todos lo estamos, sumida en el mundo.

Trunks y ella, pares en la desesperación, de la mano ante el gris.

Eso quería, nada más.

Y esa mujer, la que en el cuadro pintado por Susu tenía aún vida, sentidos y sentimientos, la miraba con sorna. Sorna total, la de esa Isabelle que se burlaba de ella por no ser capaz de concretar esa clase de felicidad junto a Trunks, a quien se había llevado al otro mundo, de la mano. _Ella_ ante él.

Isabelle los había condenado a los dos.

_Pero un ápice de él, sin que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, lo sepa, aún está vivo._

_Y revivirá en muy poco tiempo._

_De la peor forma, despertará._

Pronto, Marron estuvo frente al cuadro, de pie. Pronto, Marron miró fijamente a aquello que más odiaba, a aquellos ojos que le hacían sombra desde siempre.

—_Ella _tiene la culpa. Si _ella _no hubiera existido... —Sollozó, seria, más fuerte de lo que se sentía ante el odio encarnado—. Si ella no hubiera existido, si no hubiera dañado así a Trunks..., quizá yo..., quizá, nosotros dos...

Podríamos...

_Haber estado a salvo desde un principio._

_No perdidos como ahora._

_No aparentemente condenados como ahora._

_Y hubieran sido felices, Marron._

_Pese a todo, pese al gris. _

_Lo hubieran sido, como ya te conté una vez, en otra parte. _

_En esas letras «con un significado diferente al predecible, al esperable, al obvio y, sobre todo, inesperado». _

_Hubieran sido felices como dos personas rojas pueden serlo: bajo sus propias reglas._

_A su manera. _

_Y hubiera estado bien._

—No la mires así, Marron. —Susu la acompañó frente al cuadro de Isabelle—. Isa no es, en esta historia, la malvada bruja con poderes mágicos: era una víctima también.

Los ojos de Marron se hundieron en los de la mujer de la pared, más, más. Era _ella_, en verdad. Isabelle estaba viva, la miraba con sorna.

La gozaba con perversa satisfacción.

—¿Víctima? —Aun cuando en sus ojos seguía habiendo lágrimas, Marron se vio capaz de reír con la misma sorna que la mujer del cuadro. La odiaba y estaba dispuesta a dejárselo saber. Su odio no estaba atado a la vergüenza—. Susu, no me pidas que crea eso, por favor... Trunks está destruido y todo cuanto le sucede es culpa de _ella_.

Y la odio.

«Y jamás la perdonaré».

Porque la pelirroja le había arrancado toda posibilidad. Por culpa de _ella_, de la de los recuerdos, de la del cuadro que la miraba fijamente, Trunks era inaccesible para siempre.

Porque _ella_ se lo había llevado.

Porque _ella_, al morir, lo mató.

Susu, sin embargo, rió al último, justo como le gustaba hacerlo: abiertamente, sin reprimirse. Felicidad pura brotó de ella, la felicidad de quien sabe la verdad y la tiene, de por vida, de su lado.

—¿Sabes cuándo la conocí? —inquirió sin mirar a su invitada, tan hundidos sus ojos en los de Isabelle así como los de Marron lo estaban—. Teníamos 18 años las dos. Fue el L'Art, por cierto. Isa estaba del brazo con un profesor que tenía en sus clases de fotografía. El tipo era como quince años mayor que ella, y lo admiraba mucho porque él tenía prestigio, y era guapo, y todo eso. Se acostaba descaradamente con él. A ella le encantaba sobre todo porque él, siendo quien era en su escuela, se había fijado en ella. Porque Isa amaba hasta un límite completamente perverso llamar la atención de las personas que no le parecían vacías, que a su ver tenían genuino _significado_. —Observó de soslayo a Marron un segundo. La rubia aún fruncía el ceño, mas su boca estaba abierta. La sorpresa se hacía lugar, poco a poco, en su rostro. Confiada, segura, con la verdad clavada cual estaca en su corazón, prosiguió—: Al acceder a ese sujeto se sentía afortunada, ¿sabes? Permíteme explicarte por qué:

»Ella, al principio, era igual que al final, pero era más pura. Aún no era victimaria.

»Isabelle aún estaba libre, completamente libre, de culpas.

»Las cosas no pasan por nada; todo es por algo. Sería muy ingenuo creer que Isa era lo que era _porque sí_, porque a algún ser obsesivo, digitador de _significados_, se le ocurrió. Tras esta clase de cosas, tras la personalidad de un ser real, siempre hay un _significado_.

—Dices que algo le hizo ser así, entonces...

Sin dejar de mirar el cuadro, sin dejar que Isabelle les quitara del todo el aliento con idéntico talento, Susu retomó:

—Exacto. ¿Quieres saber qué? Te lo diré: Isa _nunca_ superó el abandono de su mamá.

El cuadro dejó de sonreír. Marron juró ver cómo la sonrisa que el cuadro profería se daba vuelta. El cuadro se quebró ante ella; la mujer se desnudó por completo. Isabelle estaba expuesta, en carne viva.

Isabelle no tenía forma de escaparle a la realidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Impresionada por el movimiento del cuadro, por el giro vertiginoso de la conversación, la rubia preguntó aquello sin un ápice de razón. La incertidumbre la abrazó.

—Isa sabía algo de su mamá, contrario a lo que Trunks creía: al parecer era una adolescente de bajos recursos de la Capital del Norte, o de por ahí, ya no recuerdo en detalle. Abandonó a Isa por no tener medios para darle una vida digna. Creo que por eso nunca quiso tener hijos con Trunks. Él quería, ¿sabes? Ella no. A espaldas de él (Trunks no sabía nada, ni de esto ni de muchos otros detalles) se puso un DIU, pues prefería eso a tomar pastillas u otros métodos. Es que ella odiaba las pastillas y medicamentos, ¿sabes? Si se hubiera cuidado más la salud aún estaría aquí. Y eso él tampoco lo sabe, por cierto.

El cuadro, luego de las últimas palabras, pareció llorar. Isabelle lloró ante Marron. Era escalofriante.

La escena se torció.

—¿Intentas decirme que es cierto ese rumor extraño de que Isabelle no se cuidó bien y por eso la enfermedad la venció?

Susu ni se inmutó ante la pregunta.

—Quizá la hubiera matado igual, nunca lo sabremos, pero sabes cómo es esto: quizá, si ella se hubiera cuidado, si hubiera hecho todos los tratamientos que debía, si hubiera ido más al médico... Quien sabe, quizá no sería sólo un cuadro; ella estaría aquí de verdad. —Susu giró hacia Marron y expresó con sus ojos toda la nostalgia que la llenaba—. Si Isa se cuidó bien al final de su enfermedad fue porque Trunks se ocupó personalmente de ello. Pero él se enteró tarde, desgraciadamente. Ella tardó mucho en decírselo, y con enfermedades como esa perder un minuto es perder un alto porcentaje de posibilidades.

Una pena inmensa embargó a Marron. No era pena por ella, por la pelirroja que continuaba llorando en el cuadro; sintió pena por Trunks, por imaginarlo desesperado ante un médico, con el bolsillo rebalsado de billetes sin _significado_ ante el poder perpetuo de la muerte.

Qué ironía y qué dolor.

«Él la amaba, la amaba en serio».

Y ella no lo había amado lo suficiente para, por lo menos, luchar.

La miró en el cuadro, como antes: supo, al verla llorar con tal cobardía detrás de esa mirada manchada por la sorna que, ahora, la odiaba aún más.

—En fin... Volviendo, Trunks quería tener un hijo con ella, creo que en el fondo lo deseaba, porque él es así: se hace el duro pero es profundo y emotivo. Siempre fue muy descuidado con los condones porque ella lo inducía a serlo, y muchas veces ella no quedó embarazada de puro milagro. Por eso Isa hizo todo a espaldas de él. No le dijo nada y él se quedó esperando a que algún día sucediera.

—Es muy cruel lo que dices.

Susu rió.

—Lo sé.

En el momentáneo silencio, las dos se dedicaron al cuadro. Isabelle lloraba, aún lo hacía. Lloraba por haber sido descubierta, por haber escondido tan mal los hilos de sus acciones y los porqués de sus locuras. Por estar expuesta en lo que no deseaba estarlo lloraba.

Por Susu y Marron humillándola con sus palabras.

—En fin... _—_Susu resopló. Hablar, ante ese llanto pintado, cada vez era más difícil_—._ Ella no quería ser madre porque tenía en mal concepto a la suya, y la odiaba, y no quería ser el mismo monstruo, tener un hijo para no cuidarlo como éste merecía. Así lo veía Isabelle. Sus fundaciones le llenaban ese vacío del instinto maternal que la abrumaba en silencio. Isa quería un niño, en el fondo lo ansiaba por el simple hecho de que una parte de sus sentimientos por Trunks eran puros. Y ya sabes lo que pasa a veces cuando amas intensamente a tu pareja: quieres que ese amor florezca en forma de ser humano. Cuando amamos tanto al punto de enceguecernos un hijo es el anhelo natural, un hijo es la única sensación que podría lograr que _veas_ el amor que sientes por ese alguien que está a tu lado.

Marron memoró aquel acto irresponsable. Exactamente eso había sentido: quería _ver_ el amor que sentía por Trunks materializado en un fruto genuino de los dos.

Y aún lo ansiaba.

Y ya no tenía derecho.

Contuvo el llanto que quiso apoderarse de sus ojos. Ese sueño, muerto para siempre.

Como lo que los pares habían sabido tener en la mutua desesperación.

Susu, sin notar el sollozo de la rubia, continuó:

—Es cierto que un abandono no justifica en nada todo lo que hizo, que las niñas que corren la misma suerte que Isabelle no terminan siendo como ella. Pero cada persona es un mundo, dicen. Isa lo sufrió a su manera y desató en ella sus propias consecuencias. Se sentía ignorada, menospreciada, y esta pelirroja tenía el orgullo por las nubes. El abandono le dolía en el punto más recóndito y sensible de su alma, por eso siempre anduvo de persona en persona, mendigando miradas y amor. Isa también quería ser amada, así como Trunks. Ella quería ser el centro del mundo para las personas, por eso era intensa, absorbente, demandante. Por eso siempre nos asfixió con su presencia, a él y a mí.

»Nunca, jamás, lo superó. Nunca. Y le dolía como no te das idea, pero nunca fue capaz de admitirlo, por ese orgullo y esa careta de desfachatez que ostentaba. Y así se fue obsesionando, y así fue evolucionando en sus actos retorcidos como alivio a su dolor.

»Lo que intento explicarte, guapa, es que Isa era una víctima más. Los monstruos existen porque el mundo está enfermo, porque el mundo es sádico y destruye almas que podrían haber sido diferentes. Isa fue una víctima a la que la crueldad del mundo convirtió en un monstruo.

—Pero _ella _dejó de ser una víctima en el mismo segundo en que le hizo daño a Trunks.

Susu asintió, la sonrisa vigente, más que nunca, en su boca.

—Claro. Ella se convirtió en victimaria. Ahí la perdimos. Ese día, Isa ya no tuvo salvación. Y lo arrastró con ella. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, sí. Pero no la justifico. Trunks no merecía toda esa locura.

Y ella la odiaba por eso y por mucho más.

—Así como la sobrina de Goten y tú no merecen la locura de él.

Marron bajó la mirada. No más Isabelle Cort. Ya no soportaba mirarla sin golpearla; mirarla y reprimir el deseo de arrancar el cuadro de la pared y destrozarlo con sadismo. Destrozarla a ella para que le devolviera al Trunks que nunca había tenido.

—Exacto.

Susu, sin mirarla ni un segundo, buscó su mano. La tomó con suavidad.

—Si Trunks no llegó a ser el victimario, Marron...

Presintiendo a dónde quería llegar la anfitriona, la rubia la detuvo, tajante:

—No puedo perdonarlo.

Ahora sí se miraron.

—Si él no llegó a serlo, guapa, deberías pensar en tener un diálogo adulto con él y solucionar las cosas, en preguntarle qué siente por ti y en, sobre todo, confesarle lo que tú sientes por él. Si él no llegó a concretar aquello que quería, si no llegó a cumplir con su perverso cometido a costa tuya y de la chiquilla, entonces... ¿Tus sentimientos no son más fuertes?

¿Le estaba diciendo que no amaba a Trunks?

—Me estás pidiendo que me rebaje. Como mujer, no puedo permitirlo.

—No, no... —Susu largó una corta aunque perturbadora carcajada. Sacudió las manos en el aire, como queriendo quitar seriedad a sus dichos; a los de Marron, no a los suyos. Susu aún sonreía porque aún se sabía dueña de la verdad—. Rebajarse sería decirle: «oh, Trunks, te perdono todo porque eres guapísimo. Ven, tengamos sexo desenfrenado y adiós mundo, no me importa si fantaseaste con llevarme a la cama con mi mejor amiga». Yo lo que te planteo es algo diferente: intenta dialogar con él, aclarar lo que sientes, lo que siente él. Dile qué puede obtener a tu lado. Dile qué puedes ofrecerle, acláraselo: «Trunks, de mí no obtendrás parafilias raras ni asfixia ni aislamiento; yo puedo darte otra clase de relación. Si no te gusta, vete». ¿Qué clase de relación le darías tú?

Marron no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. La epifanía, pese a todo, aún latía en su corazón.

—Tranquilidad.

Susu juró que la rubia, de un segundo al otro, brilló. Parpadeó luz dorada y enceguecedora. Era hermosa, era inteligente, era buena gente. Era oscura también.

—Eres perfecta para él.

Por todo lo enumerado, lo era.

—Tonterías.

—No: si Trunks intentó algo con las dos es porque tú no le has dicho que el sujeto sobre el cual escribes es él. Si lo hubiera sabido en el momento indicado nunca hubiera ideado ese plan de tenerlas y ser «los tres» más allá del nexo emocional. Él nunca hubiera siquiera pensado en ser el victimario.

»Porque tú le hubieras ofrecido aquello que Trunks más ha necesitado en su vida: paz.

»Tú lo hubieras podido salvar si hubieras sido más valiente, Marron.

»Eres todo lo que él necesita.

—No puedo perdonarlo. Me hirió, hirió a Pan, nos usó a las dos. De mi parte (de la de Pan también, lo sé) todo cuanto sucedió entre los tres, estos meses de acompañamiento y honestidad, fue verdadero. No fue perfecto porque ninguno de los tres puede jactarse de algo semejante; sin embargo, la esencia fue dulce y sentida, fue genuino el nexo que formamos entre los tres, con nuestras emociones. Sé que los meses que compartimos juntos serán inolvidables para mí... —Lloró, lo hizo sin contenerse, deshecha—. Sé que no importa cuántos años pasen: pensaré en ellos siempre, en Pan frente a nosotros gritando sus odios y él a mi lado, sintiendo la misma desolación por verse tan por debajo de Pan, tan necesitado como yo de su pureza y su luz. Sé que nos recordaré en momentos muy específicos, en escenas inesperadas... —Se tapó la boca, se secó las lágrimas, se despeinó, se sacudió. Siguió llorando; no había otra cosa por hacer—. Sé que serán un antes y un después en mi vida, Susu...

_Por eso les dedicarás el libro que contará la historia del triángulo._

_Ese libro que, seis años después, les hará llorar el alma misma._

_A los tres. _

_Separados los tres. _

—Pensaré en ellos siempre, porque... —Sollozó. No caer al suelo por la angustia requirió un esfuerzo sobrehumano—. Estos meses han sido muy importantes, muy trascendentales en mi vida. He entendido mucho, aprendido mucho, madurado mucho. Siento que ya no soy la misma, que ya no siento las mismas cosas que en otros tiempos.

—¿Ya no lo amas?

La de la carcajada, en esta ocasión, fue la rubia.

—Claro que lo amo. Más que nunca, pese a todo.

_Pese al gris._

—Pero, Susu... —continuó—, en este preciso instante no puedo perdonarlo...

—Es tu culpa, guapa.

—¿Por qué?

Continuaban mirando al piso, frente al cuadro. Isabelle lloraba mares, tanto que deformaba el cuadro, tanto que veía sus ojos tan desfigurados como los de la obsesiva veintena del cuarto de los secretos. Mas pronto dejó de llorar, porque obtenía la victoria, porque lograba conservar a ese Trunks que tanto la había enfermado de amor. Sus ojos, no obstante, nunca, jamás, recobraron su forma original.

_Cuando golpeas un alma, ésta nunca recupera su forma original._

_Cuando golpeas un alma con el gris, el rojo se pierde._

_Gota a gota._

_Cuando se apuñala el alma de un ser humano, ésta jamás se cura._

_Trunks nunca se recuperará del daño que Isabelle le infligió._

_Pan y Marron jamás superarán los besos a los párpados, una al lado de la otra._

_Ninguno de los tres, nunca, jamás, superará la muerte del triángulo._

_Por diversos motivos, no lo harán._

_Nunca._

_Porque un alma apuñalada es un alma que puede cicatrizar sus heridas._

_Mas no puede borrar lo que ha sentido._

_Mas no puede fingir que las cicatrices hechas de recuerdos no están ahí, para siempre. _

_Porque un alma que sufre es un alma que cambia. Es un alma mutante, roja por la sangre, roja por el sentir._

_Roja por haber sangrado, sentido, en intensidad._

_Y el alma de los tres, siempre, siempre será roja._

_Sobre todo por la cicatriz con forma de triángulo._

_Por la muerte de este._

_Por la definitiva separación._

_Por ese beso que, los tres, se darán. _

—Es tu culpa por no haberle dicho lo que sientes. Si Trunks lo supiera...

—No tiene caso decírselo, ya no.

—Sí tiene caso. Si tu amor por él es más que obsesión o mero fanatismo adolescente que nunca dejaste atrás, créeme que será una de las cosas que más valga la pena de tu vida. Lo será porque él es, en el fondo, un hombre maravilloso, lleno de nobleza y sentimientos profundos. Trunks es una gran persona, en lo más recóndito lo sigue siendo, lo sé. —Volteó violentamente hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros, clavó sus grises en ella—. Si Trunks supiera, te juro que jamás te dejaría ir. Sólo pregúntate si lo que sientes es tan verdadero como para poder perdonarlo y darle y darte toda la tranquilidad con la que sueñas. No tengo dudas de que serías capaz, pero esto no depende de nadie más que de ti.

»Ánimo, guapa.

»Tú lo harías muy feliz. Y sé que él podría relajarse y volver a sonreír de una forma genuina junto a ti.

»Ojalá pudieras perdonarlo... Si él te pierde por algo tan estúpido, te juro que lo mataré.

Dicho lo dicho, no hubo más por hacer ante el cuadro de Isabelle. Marron y Susu retornaron al sofá. La primera se refregó los párpados con las manos; la segunda prendió un cigarrillo. El silencio las tomó de allí en más. No había ni una sola palabra por decir. No con Susu maldiciendo a Trunks, no con Marron maldiciendo a la que, en el cuadro, había vuelto a sonreír, sorna absoluta en su boca.

Isabelle, de momento, era la ganadora.

Era ella quien conservaba los zafiros ensangrentados, el alma misma del hombre que estaba a punto de cometer la locura, entre sus manos.

_Por ahora._

* * *

><p>Frenaron ante una casa alta, anticuada; su arquitectura dejaba saber que se trataba de una refacción. Las rejas que separaban la edificación de los transeúntes, que la separaba por completo del exterior, formaban dibujos extraños y llamativos. La decoración era exquisita. Parecía habitada; no lo estaba.<p>

—Trunks, ¿qué lugar es este...?

Porque ella, francamente, no lo recordaba. Nunca había estado allí. Marron tampoco. Casi nadie había estado allí en realidad, pues ese era el mundo de Trunks e Isabelle, era aquel mundo habitado sólo por los dos, al cual sólo habían tenido acceso habitual tres personas: Goten, Susu y, hacia el final, Pares. Nadie más. No permitían visitas, tampoco hacían reuniones concurridas. Mientras menos gente conociera esa casa, mejor. Era la casa que había sido testigo de todo cuanto había sucedido entre la fotógrafa y sus musas, los zafiros.

Era el lugar donde incluso Trunks era un intruso.

—Es mío —dijo él por fin, sendos segundos de silencio interrumpido nada más que por la irregular respiración—. Es una vieja casa que me pertenece.

Es el escenario adecuado para nuestra desesperación, Pan.

Él único posible.

El que será más verdadero que ningún otro.

Trunks la instó, entonces, a brincar. Aterrizaron en el techo y caminaron sobre éste hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Un pequeño balcón con puerta de vidrio como unión con la pared trasera los recibió. En el interior, una cortina color bordó censuraba lo que en ese cuarto había. Trunks, que no la había soltado en ningún momento, lo hizo sin más. Le dio la espalda. Respiraba muy mal. Pasó de la agitación y ansiedad a la ofuscación.

—No tengo la llave —exclamó—. Si abro a la fuerza sonarán las alarmas.

—¿Alarmas...?

¿Por qué alarmas en un lugar inhabitado?

_Porque él siente obsesión por proteger ese mundo._

_Simbólicamente, protegerlo es protegerla._

_Protegerlo es protegerse a sí mismo._

_Por eso, esta casa donde piensas no hay nada, porque estás segura de que está vacía, porque a lo mejor te parece lógico que no tenga ni un mueble si nadie vive allí, está tan protegida, Pan._

_Porque es lo único que Trunks conserva de Isabelle._

_Las paredes._

_Las fotos._

_El cuarto._

_La cama._

_Las estatuillas de los ángeles que, pronto, te mirarán hacerle el amor. _

Trunks bufó. Pan, como lo tenía de espaldas, no pudo ver el fastidio que expresaba su rostro.

—Iré a mi departamento. La buscaré y volveré. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

_Perdónalo por no querer poseerte en la misma cama donde ha poseído a Marron durante cinco meses._

_Por tampoco llevarte al viejo departamento de la juventud, que está a nombre de tu tío._

_Te ha llevado al pasado, al mundo aparte, a la cuna del pecado, para ser uno contigo por primera vez. _

_¿Qué significará eso para él?_

_Volver a la meta, volver para siempre._

_Volver, a _ella_. _

_Por ahora, eso significa. _

Pan, al escucharlo, enmudeció. Trunks se dio vuelta y escupió la locura de sus ojos sobre el negro de sus orbes. La demencia era tan evidente como la angustia, como el deseo.

—Espérame, por favor —pidió, su voz quebrada, sus ojos aterrados—. No te vayas...

Ante el pedido, que más había sido súplica, ella no tuvo nada por decir. Asintió lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente. Una última sonrisa de él y salió volando en dirección a su departamento, el del Distrito 3. Sola, Pan vislumbró el cielo. Estaba tan confundida que hilvanar un solo pensamiento coherente parecía una inalcanzable utopía.

Cayó al piso, temblando como toda la noche llevaba haciéndolo. Sólo quedaba esperar.

«¿Esperar qué?».

Abrazada a sus rodillas, apretó los párpados con toda su fuerza, tanta que llegó a marearse.

—Trunks...

* * *

><p>Llegó en insulsos quince minutos. Entró por el balcón. No pensaba, no veía, no nada más que sentir los escalofríos en su piel. Estaba destrozado, lo estaba por motivos que quizá eran distintos a los que él creía verdaderos. El <em>significado <em>aún era misterioso, indescifrable. Llegó a la cama, prendió la lámpara de la mesa de luz, abrió el cajón y, de allí, tomó las llaves de la vieja casa. Después, abrió la caja de condones, de donde extrajo un puñado, todos los que le entraron en la palma de la mano. No había cálculo posible, atisbo de razón. Guardó todo en los bolsillos de su pantalón color negro. Cerró el cajón.

Escuchó.

Dio un respingo. ¿Quién hablaba? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué escuchaba una voz femenina a su lado, si allí no había nadie? Si allí no estaba ella, la dueña de esa voz.

Si, ahora, él estaba solo.

Condenado el sensible, contra la pared.

* * *

><p>—<em>«Mi demonio, nos veo en un lecho de fuego, un fuego que es parte de nosotros, que no nos quema ni nos asfixia porque es parte de nuestros cuerpos. Este es el fuego mismo de nuestras almas. Estamos sentados uno frente al otro, ni una prenda tapando lo que somos: un hombre, una mujer. ¿Para qué taparnos, si cuando estamos desnudos, juntos, somos perfectos? Extiendes una mano hacia mí, me sonríes, me dices...».<em>

—_«Quiero que seas mía»._

—_«Y yo te respondo: lo seré, mi demonio. Lo seré porque es el destino, porque es lo que el fuego aclama; porque es lo que debo, quiero y necesito hacer. Ser tuya, mi demonio. Ser tuya, mi amor». —Levanta los ojos de la hoja. Lo mira a los ojos. Es él. Quien interpreta al demonio en esa cama y durante esa noche no es otro que él, el verdadero. Y él ni siquiera lo sospecha—. «Ser tuya para sentirte en lo más recóndito de mi ser. Ahora y para siempre»._

_Él actúa su papel al pie de la letra. Sonríe, sus ojos pegados a los ojos de la musa dorada, Alice, Marron. Ella toma las manos, el cuaderno a un lado de sus cuerpos. Él la sienta en sus piernas, los dos tan desnudos como los personajes que interpretan. Él entra despacio, tan lento como el oscilar de la luna en el cielo. Ella toma el cuaderno, sintiéndolo, sintiéndose parte del mismo calor que él. Ella prosigue:_

—_«Te mueves despacio. Eres una llama hecha hombre, mi demonio. Te mueves con tu calor en mi cuerpo y quemas cada rincón de mi alma. Y me dices...»._

—_«Eres mía, Alice...»._

_Se mueven. El cuaderno cae. Ya no necesitan leer: saben, en el centro de sus corazones, qué sigue. Lo saben porque lo sienten._

—_«Y yo soy tuya, mi demonio... Soy toda tuya»._

—_«Y yo soy tuyo también...»._

—_«Para siempre...»._

—_«Para siempre...»._

* * *

><p>Una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos. La veía, a ella junto a él, a él dentro de ella, a los dos en medio del fuego. Los pares en la desesperación, más ensamblados que nunca, fingiendo el amor más resplandeciente del universo. Se desesperaban en su cama, trazos de fuego rellenados con recuerdos; se desesperaban y él los veía. La escena se repetía ante él con una exactitud pasmosa.<p>

Era tétrico.

Y perfecto.

Sollozó. El corazón era capaz de rompérsele en más y más trozos, ¡realmente lo era! Y lo hizo: de dos trozos pasó a cuatro, de cuatro a ocho, de ocho a dieciséis. El infinito se deslizó ante él y fue todo en esos eternos segundos de dolor por lo que los ojos sentían que veían.

Limpió la lágrima con violencia.

—Estaba pensando en él.

Y me abandonó por no poder dejar de hacerlo.

—Ya no tiene caso pensar en ella...

Porque me despreció.

«Me usó, como _ella_ también lo hizo».

Porque no me dio el amor que yo necesitaba.

«Nunca sintió lo mismo que yo sentía».

_Que esos diálogos los decía porque era él, y no otro, sino Trunks en sí mismo, quien quería que Marron fuera suya._

_Dentro y fuera de las letras del cuaderno._

_Porque él amaba a Marron._

_Lo hacía en verdad._

_Mas el dolor era insoportable, tan insoportable como la sensación de deslizarse en ella, los dos unidos por el mismo fuego._

_Era más de lo que él, tan atrofiado ente vaciado por la locura, podía soportar._

—Adiós, Marron...

Porque tú no podrás darme aquello que yo necesito: amor. Necesito un amor sincero que no tenga que ver con nada de lo que me duele, un amor puro y transparente que sea capaz de consolar todo mi estúpido dolor. Dolor causado por mí, porque yo me auto-boicoteo, porque soy yo quien se daña a sí mismo. Soy yo, sí, soy yo quien se condena, por conformarme con el gris y no hacer lo que deseo en verdad: gritar, desgarrarme la garganta gritando. Huir, a toda velocidad, de aquí.

Irme muy, muy lejos.

Al horizonte donde sé que está el _significado_.

En el horizonte.

En la infinitud.

En el arte.

Así que me voy. Adiós, Marron. Adiós, musa dorada. No puedo mirarte más a los ojos, no puedo porque me matarás si sigo haciéndolo.

Porque nada hubiera deseado más en la vida que hacerte muy, muy feliz.

—Porque... yo te...

Pero tú no quisiste intentarlo.

Lo preferiste a él.

Por eso me dejaste solo.

«Me diste la espalda...».

_Algo que él, que su ego, que la Isabelle que lleva dentro, no es capaz de perdonar._

_No ahora._

_No con ese amor subyugante retorciendo su corazón. _

Así que adiós, Marron. Adiós.

—Adiós...

Huyó por la ventana llorando sin parar, llorando como jamás lo había hecho y sin siquiera enterarse de que lo hacía. Se moría, lo hacía.

Sin ella, se moría.

Y con ella, con la Marron que según él fingía el amor en la cama y en el mundo, también. Porque los ojos miraban a otro, no a él.

_Es increíble lo necios que, en el sufrimiento, podemos llegar a ser._

* * *

><p>Atisbó desde su escondite la infinitud de la noche. Se lamentó al notar que la luna ya no estaba en el cielo. ¿Por qué te has ido, luna? Hoy, cuando más te necesito. Hoy, cuando soy una saiyan que precisa simbolismos en el cielo, simbolismos que puedan darme fuerzas. Todo cuanto la rodeaba parecía deprimirla, sumirla en un estado de sutil demencia. El velo del miedo la asfixiaba con su desmedido calor.<p>

El frío del gris, por su parte, amenazaba en las afueras.

La pregunta, entonces, llegó a su corazón.

«¿Qué va a pasar entre Trunks y yo?».

Tragó saliva. Abrazando sus piernas, se meció lentamente. Una brisa logró enfriarla de un segundo al siguiente.

«¿Qué va a pasar?».

La mujer fue quien le contestó a la niña:

—Harás el amor con él.

Y la niña tembló, tembló de frío, tembló sin ser capaz de recordar al calor que albergaba en su cuerpo desde hacía tanto, ofrenda en bandeja que sólo le pertenecía a él.

«Pero... Y Marron...».

La mujer tomó la palabra una vez más:

—Cuando el amor y el deseo son lo mismo, cuando el amor y el deseo son una misma flecha en dirección a una sola persona, sólo hay que dejarse llevar. Eso debes hacer: dejarte ser, Pan. Déjate ser, con él, los dos al mismo tiempo y con la misma convicción.

«Pero Marron está con él...».

No debía acostarse con Trunks. No debía, lo sabía. ¡No había manera! ¡No había un porqué! ¿El deseo, acaso, era un fundamento lo suficientemente válido como para justificar lo que se disponía a permitir?

* * *

><p>El sexo no tiene el mismo <em>significado<em> para todos.

* * *

><p>Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Oob, al recordarlo junto a ella en la punta del risco de sus amadas montañas Paoz. Cada vez necesitaba darle más la razón. Desgraciadamente, era menester: él tenía razón en todo, en cada cosa que le había explicado, en cada consejo que le había dado, en cada maldita palabra proferida con amor. El sexo es un arma de doble filo y no tiene el mismo <em>significado<em> para todos. Cuando el amor no lo acompaña puede dejarte un vacío extremo. Un instante de luz; al siguiente, oscuridad.

Perpetua.

Perpetua oscuridad.

La de un alma al borde del gris que baila en la oscuridad, mendigando calor para llenar con éste, con el sexo, aquel recipiente vacío que tiene la forma y el sabor del amor.

Y ella no quería esa oscuridad. Quería el calor, la luz, la perpetua luz. Con Trunks.

¿Era eso posible?

No quiso responderse. La mujer interna también guardó silencio, armonía entre una y otra.

Ella quería ser la luz de Trunks.

Sonrió.

Ella quería ser la luz de Trunks.

Sólo una cosa era segura para ella, sólo una cosa tenía el peso suficiente para no flotar con asquerosa levedad en el epicentro de su alma: amaba a Trunks. Lo amaba con dulzura, llena de creencias e idealismo. Creía que ella podía hacerlo feliz, que ella podía darle el calor que él necesitaba, que ella podía ser la luz centelleante que lograra opacar toda la tristeza en el corazón de ese hombre.

Y quería, lo cual era lo principal.

Ella quería amarlo para protegerlo.

Para protegerlo bajo sus alas.

Para siempre.

—Porque el amor es la salvación... —susurró hundida en sus rodillas, mitad feliz, mitad triste.

«Pero él no me ama...».

Lloró, rebalsada de cosas que no entendía. Era una niña, una niña que no tenía idea de nada.

«Y Marron lo ama a él...».

Apretó los dientes. Estaba a punto de arruinar al triángulo. ¡Y no quería! ¡No era eso lo que deseaba! Ella sólo quería una cosa: ser la luz, protegerlo.

Salvarlo con su calor.

«Y él ama a Isabelle...».

Esa era, de todas, la más dolorosa de las verdades.

Pronto sintió ingresar en un círculo vicioso, en un torbellino de repeticiones.

Ser la luz.

—Porque el amor es la salvación...

Darle calor.

—Porque el amor es la salvación...

Se sujetó la cabeza, confundida.

—Tiene que serlo...

La luz y la oscuridad.

La mujer y el hombre.

—Tiene que serlo, sí...

Sostuvo los tornillos de su cerebro con tozudez, ella en su máxima expresión. La respuesta se le clavó en cada pupila diluida en el iris de sus ojos.

—Entonces...

Lo entendió al fin. ¡Sí! Entendió todo de un segundo al otro. El porqué nunca había sido capaz de olvidar la imagen de Trunks frente al ataúd de Isabelle.

_Es por la empatía, Pan._

Ese era el porqué.

Y quizá ella lo había deseado siempre, mucho antes de que él observara sus senos, mucho antes de la batalla en las montañas; mucho antes del abrazo de tres, de la fotografía de la revista, de oler el aroma impregnado a sus manos luego de darle un masaje en la oficina. Fue antes, muchísimo antes; fue cuando ella observó hacia el ataúd, y lo vio a él, y lo vio congelado, frío, transparente e impenetrable como un iceberg en medio del océano. Desde ese día, ella lo deseaba. Porque al verlo petrificado ante los restos de su mujer había sentido la empatía más cruda y dolorosa de su vida.

Empatía transmitida por el bramido débil de unos ojos vacuos.

_Empatía que sólo un opuesto puede sentir por una mitad._

Desde ese día, ella deseaba a Trunks.

Deseaba amarlo.

Darle calor.

Hacerle el amor.

—Porque el amor es la salvación...

«Pero no puedo traicionar a Marron...».

Pero jamás había sentido la desesperación que ahora experimentaba.

No quería hacerlo. La niña tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría. El sexo la aterraba. Aterraba a la niña que ignoraba.

¿Por qué lo esperaba, entonces?

—Porque quieres estar con él —afirmó la mujer.

«¿Pero qué hago con Marron? ¿Cómo vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos?».

—No deberías pensar en eso —continuó ese lado suyo que ya no tenía cadenas en su cuello.

«Pero Marron ama a Trunks, lo ama, y él quizá la quiere más a ella que a mí...».

Porque Marron, para ella, era perfecta.

Y lo seguiría siendo. Así como, para Marron, Pan lo sería.

_El nexo entre ellas será el único que nunca terminará de romperse. No del todo._

_Contra todo pronóstico._

—¡Ya no pienses en eso! Esta noche es la noche, esta será la ocasión que el destino ya ha digitado. No puedes escapar, Pan —insistió la mujer.

Tienes que quedarte aquí.

«¡No!».

Se levantó de un salto. Asomó al borde del balcón.

«No puedo hacerlo, no está bien... ¡Y no entiendo nada! Y no paro de temblar, y es horrible todo lo que estoy sintiendo... ¡No quiero no poder mirar a los ojos a Marron! ¡No quiero! ¡Ella no se merece que la traicione!».

—No lo soporto, debo irme... —dijo la niña, la verdadera, Pan—. No puedo, no puedo...

Sin embargo, nunca se fue. Trunks aterrizó en el balcón antes de que ella saltara para poder volar y alejarse del lugar. Los dos de pie, uno delante del otro, se miraron. Trunks, de nuevo, portaba el ojo de la locura. Estaba en carne viva.

—Estabas a punto de irte —dijo. El tono fue tan agónico que sólo expresó incertidumbre.

Terror.

Pan sintió cómo su piel se erizaba luego de escucharlo, sin dejar de mirarlo en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Sí —respondió ella, intimidada por la locura expresada por los ojos.

Ojos...

El ojo de la locura.

Los besos en los párpados.

No había podido recordarlo hasta ese preciso momento, mientras miraba al mismo Trunks que había jadeado mientras Marron y ella lo besaban en tan particular punto de su cuerpo. Era como si lo hubiera bloqueado, como si su mente le hubiera impedido repasar tan traumática escena. Sacudió la cabeza, en negativa.

Era mejor no pensar, no evocar.

Huir.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo, liberando por la garganta toda la angustia de su ser—. Marron te ama, no puedo traicionarla.

Él, el dueño de los ojos protagonistas, rió a carcajadas. La risa no denotó alegría, divertimento; denotó incalculable frustración.

—No es cierto.

Pan no ocultó la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo que no lo es? Si ella...

—Marron terminó conmigo. Supongo que ya sabías que ella y yo teníamos algo —susurró Trunks. La sonrisa pasó de frustrada a fingida. Debajo de los ojos, el alma agonizaba. La muchacha asintió mecánicamente y nada en él revivió. No había alivio alguno al dolor que lo atravesaba—. Ella decidió irse... Se terminó.

—Pero ella... —Pan no pudo continuar hablando: la sonrisa de Trunks se desmoronó en un segundo. Vio el alma ensangrentada a través del ojo de la locura. Sangraba profusamente, se sostenía de las pupilas para no hundirse en el gris. El alma moría, sola y enferma—. Trunks, Marron ama a un hombre, lo ama intensamente. Ella me lo contó.

—No soy yo, Pan. —Trunks tragó saliva, tosió, se golpeó la frente con el puño. No podía más. No aguantaba, no se soportaba a sí mismo—. No soy yo...; es otra persona, otro hombre. Marron ya no pudo fingir más, por eso se fue.

_Cuando estamos desolados, vemos lo que sentimos._

_Lo vemos más claro que nunca._

_Mas distorsionado que nunca._

_Por eso él ve lo que siente: que la musa dorada no lo mira de verdad._

_Como sí lo hace, evidentemente._

_Para todos, menos para él. _

_Por eso es tan necio este Trunks._

_Porque ve lo que siente._

_Sin tornillos, no quedan más que los bramidos suplicantes del ente vacío._

_La nada._

—¡Trunks, no! ¡Tienes que estar equivocado!

—No lo estoy, te lo aseguro.

—¡Pero...!

—Fue una despedida. _Eso_ que pasó en mi departamento... —El puño, ahora, golpeó el pecho. Trunks intentaba obligarse a continuar—. Por eso se despidió de mí besándome de _esa_ forma.

—¿Eh?

Pan juró perderse en un camino oscuro y complicado.

«¿Los párpados?».

Al ver la luz titilando hacia el final, casi imperceptiblemente, habló:

—¿Por qué los párpados?

La sonrisa que Trunks entornó petrificó a Pan. Algo en él era, básicamente, insano.

—Porque era nuestro beso.

El beso de los pares en la desesperación.

—¿Suyo?

—Era como nos gustaba besarnos...

La manera en que sentíamos que debíamos hacerlo.

_La manera en que debían besarse para expresar tanto sentir_.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —Los ojos revolotearon por todo el balcón. Volvieron a Pan con un brillo extra, el de las lágrimas de la resignación al rojo vivo—. Besar los ojos es como besar el alma, Pan.

El corazón de la joven, ante semejante afirmación, dio un vuelco.

—Be-besar el... alma.

—Besar el alma.

Los ojos negros fueron, entonces, calcos de los que la miraban. Las lágrimas cayeron sin parar por el rostro de Pan.

—Es muy dulce pensarlo así.

Por serlo, aquella sensación prohibida de perversión la abandonó de ahí en más.

«Besar el alma de Trunks...».

Cuánta belleza.

—Pero ella no me besaba a mí; besaba al otro. Y se hartó. Por eso se fue, lo hizo justo después de ti. Y duele, ¿sabes? Perderla duele por todo lo que pasamos ella y yo, porque nunca pude hacerle sentir nada por mí. Nunca olvidó al otro porque yo no fui capaz de... —Trunks se mordió el labio. Se meció sobre sus pies, sintiendo cómo el dolor se esparcía por toda su humanidad. Estaba al borde—. Pero tú sí me entendiste, Pan.

Por eso quiero estar contigo.

Por eso quiero ser uno contigo.

Para sentir lo que sientes por mí.

Para sentirme amado.

En tus brazos.

Así que ámame, Pan.

Ámame.

Ámame y hazme amarte, por favor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La luz que titilaba con insistencia al final del camino, la respuesta visible, pareció agrandarse ante Pan. Marron la había ignorado luego de mirarla de aquella tétrica forma. Sí, la había mirado antes de liberar el agarre obstinado que ejercía sobre su cabello, los labios de ambas besando los párpados de él. Marron la había mirado por última vez en medio de tanta desesperación. ¿Por qué no la había mirado más?

¿Acaso ella...?

«¿Se dio cuenta?».

¿Acaso Marron se había ido para dejarla avanzar?

Se tapó la boca al pensarlo.

«Se dio cuenta, al verme junto a ella besándolo a él... de que... yo...».

Trunks dio un paso adelante; Pan dio un paso atrás.

«¿Me liberaste el camino, Marron?».

Obligó a sus lágrimas a no caer más.

«¿Lo hiciste por mí...? ¿Lo hiciste al darte cuenta de que yo siento esto por él?».

—Trunks, yo...

«¿Por qué? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡No estoy lista, no para esto! ¡¿Por qué Marron hizo algo así?! ¡¿Con qué propósito?! ¡Por qué hasta esas consecuencias! Por qué, por qué...».

—Ella ya no está entre tú y yo, Pan.

El deseo, al escuchar la sentencia de Trunks, retornó. Sin Marron, sabiendo que ella había liberado el camino por el cariño que se tenían, aquella dulce amistad compartida por tantos meses de paseos y café y té juntas, el panorama cambiaba. Sin el amor que Pan creía que la rubia portaba, la culpa ya no tenía el peso suficiente.

No si Marron había hecho algo tan noble por el hecho de no sentir lo mismo por Trunks.

No si ella, Pan, moría por hacerle el amor a Trunks justo como él lo necesitaba.

Con el amor que era, y podría ser, la más dulce salvación.

—En cambio, Pan, tú sí sientes algo por mí... O eso dijiste aquella vez.

En mi departamento, ¿lo recuerdas?

Dijiste que tener algo conmigo no era correcto, pero que sin embargo me amabas.

¿Me amas, Pan?

¿Realmente me amas?

¿Así como yo lo necesito?

¿Lo haces?

—¿Me amas?

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Lo siento, Trunks...!<em>

—_Gracias, Pan. Gracias..._

* * *

><p>—¿Me amas, Pan?<p>

La Pan de 20 años que era en tan trascendental escena desapareció. Se transformó en la niña de 16 que abrazaba al hombre de ojos vacíos. Estaba ante el ataúd de Isabelle Cort, la mujer que hasta muerta era bella, que hasta muerta era perfecta. Una mano fría, la del hombre que había perdido a su mujer, estaba posada en su cabeza, y acariciaba su cabello, y le agradecía indefinidamente, infinitamente, como si la escena se rebobinara y volviera a reproducirse, como cuando ella volvía a escuchar un coro que le gustaba de una canción en su reproductor de música. Como cuando escuchaba a Miss Mimi echada en su cama, ojos clavados al techo; como cuando Miss Mimi le hablaba de aquello que ella más sentía en el mundo.

Amor.

Deseo.

Necesidad.

Por el hombre muerto de frío ante el ataúd.

* * *

><p><em>Respóndeme, ámame, cántame tu amor<em>

_Dime al oído tus anhelos de pasión_

_El ángel que ha caído para borrar el dolor_

_El demonio que ha sido elegido para su eterna salvación_

* * *

><p>¿Marron no sentía eso por Trunks, de verdad? ¿Acaso Marron hablaba de otro hombre cuando describía a aquel ser rojo que le robaba con pasmosa simpleza el aliento, la vida? ¿No era Trunks? ¿Cómo que no era Trunks? Se dijo que era imposible, que él debía estar equivocado. Mas fue inevitable.<p>

Era tarde: al escuchar el «no» de la boca de Trunks, Pan olvidó todo. Incluso a Marron.

El amor que experimentaba era más.

«El amor es la salvación».

Y los ojos eran la perfección.

«Besar el alma...».

—T-te amo... —Lloró. Se tapó la boca para no hacerlo con exageración, para no quedar como una chiquilla idiota ante aquel que tanto calor le inspiraba—. Yo lo siento... Lo siento porque...

—¿Por qué? —Trunks también lloró. Estaba más perdido, podrido, herido, que nunca. Así lucía: desangrado.

Era un cadáver blanco, frío.

Estaba muerto.

—Porque cuando te vi... ante el ataúd de Isabelle... —Pan se tapó la boca con ambas manos, lloró más, sollozó, luchó en vano contra la epifanía que acababa de adueñarse de su cuerpo—. Yo sentí enormes deseos de consolarte. Porque me dolió en el alma verte tan vacío, tan muerto... ¡Estabas muerto! ¡Muerto! —Se detuvo. Tomó aire, limpió como pudo sus lágrimas, volvió a derramarlas, buscó más aire, apretó los puños, despeinó su cabello. Trunks, ante ella, sangraba llanto. Sus ojos brillaban con fastuosa demencia. Era lo más hermoso que Pan había visto en su vida: los ojos trasparentes de la perfección—. Estabas muerto y yo quería darte mi calor, porque mi mamá dijo que... cuando alguien muere es importante darle calor a quienes tienen frío, el frío provocado por la ausencia... Y tú estabas helado, tus manos estaban heladas. ¡Las sentí cuando acariciaste mi cabeza! Tus ojos estaban vacíos... ¡Vacíos! Y era horrible, y nunca pude olvidarlo... Por eso siempre que voy a ver a Isabelle con Bra... le suplico que te dé fuerzas desde el más allá, para que puedas salir adelante, para que no estés frío para siempre...

Pese a las lágrimas, Trunks sonrió. No había ni frustración ni resignación ni ningún sentir negativo en su boca; había felicidad. La sonrisa era, en verdad, genuina.

Alguien hacía algo así por él, algo tan dulce y tan tierno y tan puro. Por él, sólo por él. Alguien pensaba en él aunque él no tenía idea de ello.

Era hermoso.

Era perfecto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó. Y su alma, mientras, mutaba: volvía al punto de partida, rejuvenecía. Era el Trunks del principio, el joven lleno de sueños pero frenado por la cobardía—. Pan, es muy lindo lo que dices...

Y quiero creerte...

¿Acaso puedo creerte?

—Bra siempre va a verla, va cada año, y no sólo en los aniversarios: va siempre que está triste, que se siente mal por ti. Yo la acompaño cada vez... Y le rezo a Isabelle...

Los dos volvieron a sonreír. Genuino, todo cuanto ocurría era genuino.

—Debes pensar que soy una idiota —afirmó la muchachita, sollozando sin parar. Odiaba ser débil y lo estaba siendo en exceso. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así?!

_Porque no eres capaz de entender el alcance de esta situación, Pan._

_Por el miedo, por la ansiedad, por el ojo de la locura, estás enceguecida._

_Razonar, ante la locura antropomorfa expresada en esos ojos azules, no es posible._

_No con tu inexperiencia._

_No con lo que él genera en ti. _

_Eres joven, Pan._

_Aun cuando tienes gran inteligencia, sentimientos, experiencia en lo que amas, las artes marciales, aún no tienes experiencia para actuar apropiadamente en una situación así._

_Como a algunas nos pasa alguna vez en la vida._

_Todas fuimos como tú, quizá._

_Por lo menos una vez._

_Adolescentes aterradas ante el espectro de la madurez. _

Trunks negó.

—Jamás podría pensar algo así. —Se acercó tres pasos; Pan, en esta ocasión, no retrocedió ni uno—. Es lo más dulce que me han dicho alguna vez. Es digno de ti: eres pura, Pan. Eres tan pura, tan blanca, tan perfecta...

Y quiero sentir ese calor del que hablas.

Quiero que me protejas con tus alas...

Ahora.

—Sólo soy una tonta, una niña tonta... —Se limpió las lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír—. Debes pensar que idealizo demasiado todo..., que no veo las cosas como son.

—Quizá haya algo de eso, pero Pan... —Un paso más. Sus cuerpos casi se rozaban—. Es maravilloso tu idealismo, porque es signo de que conservas algo de la inocencia que la mayoría de las personas pierden al crecer. Tu idealismo es uno que a mí me ha faltado siempre. Para lograr nuestros objetivos, el idealismo debe brillar en algún rincón de nuestros deseos.

—¡Pero yo lo hago en exceso!

Reían y lloraban al mismo tiempo. Contradicción armoniosa.

Resplandeciente imperfección.

—Eso es lo que más valiosa te hace: la pureza de tu idealismo.

Lo inquebrantable de éste.

Un paso más. Frente a frente, él pudo abrazarla. La rodeó desesperadamente con los brazos, su respiración agitada, su pecho descontrolado por causa de las palpitaciones. Tembló, lo hizo contra ella, por causa de la sobredosis de sensaciones.

—Pan...

—Trunks... —Los brazos de la niña se elevaron solos, por _motus proprio_. Estrechó al hombre y, en un segundo, el mundo pasó de gris, de oscuro, a rojo, a enceguecedor. Tembló junto a él, a la par de él.

Ya sabían qué sucedería.

—No me dejes solo, no te vayas —suplicó, en un irregular hilo de voz, él—. Te necesito, Pan. Quiero _estar _contigo...

Y desnudarte.

Y deslizarme en ti.

Y enseñarte todo lo que aún no sabes que pueden hacer dos cuerpos.

Conocer a la mujer que hay en ti.

Ahora.

Ya.

—Quiero hacértelo.

La última oración, proferida con voz ronca, extasiada y quebrada por la emoción, produjo una explosión de sentires en el alma de la muchacha. Lo estrechó con más fuerza, tan feliz como aterrada. Claro que quería. La mujer lo ansiaba tanto como la niña, perderse en la íntima exploración del cuerpo de ese hombre, observando durante la danza del misterio la desnudez del alma que los ojos personificaban.

Claro que quería.

Que Trunks fuera el primero.

El único.

_Qué dulces podemos llegar a ser en la juventud._

_Alimentadas por la mentira del mundo artificial._

_Incapaces de ver los hilos que, atados a nuestras muñecas y talones, nos llevan sin que lo sepamos._

_Qué dulces podemos llegar a ser los seres humanos._

_Qué puros._

_Qué ilusos._

—Sí...

Pan no pudo decir mucho más, no fue posible en la sobredosis de azul que sufría, aquella droga azul que, contrario al frío que transmitía por su color, quemaba.

Así como quería que él lo hiciera.

Trunks, por su parte, deliraba. Cuánto la había deseado, con qué terrible ímpetu. Recibir ese regalo, concretar la fantasía siempre anhelada de sentir en su carne la estrechez de la inocencia, era la cura a toda la demencia que portaba.

Pan, sus alas, eran la salvación.

Ella lo escuchó reír. También sollozar. Trunks estaba sobrecargado de todo cuanto sentía.

—Gracias...

La miró.

—Gracias, Pan...

Peinó su cabello sin quitar la vista de la niña.

—Gracias, gracias...

La besó.

—Gracias, muchas gracias...

Lo demás, fue, ni más ni menos, natural. Fue obvio.

El tan postergado momento había llegado.

Él la vislumbró por última vez antes de lo que seguiría. Los ojos negros eran más oscuros que el cielo, aunque también eran más blancos que cualquier cosa en el universo. Pan resplandecía toda, su piel lo hacía, sus labios lo hacían, sus orbes nocturnas lo hacían.

—Confía en mí —pidió jadeante, sollozante. Trunks se exhibía más feliz de lo que Pan lo había visto alguna vez—. Déjamelo todo a mí. Será especial, lo prometo.

El rostro de Pan pasó de blanco a rojo. Explotó ante el ojo de la locura que pronto ya no la intimidó. Al entender a qué se refería él, al escuchar cómo Trunks hacía referencia directa y con palabras, audible, a lo que flotaba en torno a sus cuerpos, toda la piel de Pan se erizó. Respiró entrecortadamente. No bromeaba: estaba aterrada.

_Siempre aterrará lo desconocido._

_El miedo va de la mano con aquello que nos es un misterio._

_Siempre._

—¿Tienes miedo?

La empatía les permitía entenderse a la perfección, más de lo que estaban dispuestos a asumir. Trunks sintió el miedo de Pan: ella se lo contagiaba en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada movimiento, parpadeo, suspiro, temblor. Ella no conocía a la mujer que por momentos la tomaba con fuerza y por momentos la lanzaba a la deriva de la incomprensión. Él quería conocerla, a la mujer y a la niña, a Pan en su totalidad.

—No, yo... ¡No!

Pese a la emotividad, él no pudo evitar largar una carcajada.

—Qué orgullosa eres. —La besó con la misma pasión desmedida de toda la noche, acariciando sus mejillas con insistencia, con necesidad—. Todos tuvimos miedo al principio, es lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Pero yo...!

Un nuevo beso, unas nuevas caricias, frenaron el proferir de sus palabras.

—Esto no tiene que ver con ser cobarde o valiente, linda; esto es diferente: tiene que ver con dejarse llevar o no, nada más. Sólo debes dejarte llevar... —Sus manos se deslizaron de las mejillas a los hombros, de los hombros a la espalda, de la espalda a la cintura de la muchacha. Trunks la levantó sin un dejo de esfuerzo—. Confía en mí; no pienses más.

_Porque cuando el goce es el premio, pensar no vale de nada._

_Cuando el goce del cuerpo, del alma, del corazón es una posibilidad tangible, la razón debe desaparecer. _

Él, sin soltarla, haciendo caso omiso a la resistencia que ella imponía por acto reflejo, saltó por el balcón. Aterrizaron en la parte trasera de la casa. La soltó, se aferró sólo a su mano y se dirigió junto a ella a la puerta trasera. Extrajo la llave del bolsillo, abrió, entraron, cerró. Cuando la puerta dejó atrás al mundo, cuando se vieron encerrados en la oscuridad, un relámpago los paralizó.

—Llueve... —susurró Pan, ahogada, ciega, casi inconsciente.

Relampagueó una vez más. La casa, hasta el momento en penumbras, dejó ver su interior gracias a la luz eléctrica proveniente del cielo, que ingresó sin permiso por las ventanas. Pan vio, por un simbólico segundo, que esa casa estaba llena de muebles, de cosas, de cuadros y fotos y aparatos y todo lo que una casa contiene. Era una sala inmensa, un espacio amplio y acogedor. Cuando ya no pudo ver más, fue la respiración repentinamente agitadísima de Trunks el relámpago que la dejó al borde de sus capacidades. Él la asió y ella chocó contra su pecho. Ni una luz, ni un sonido aparte de las respiraciones; el ruido insistente y desquiciado de la lluvia era lo único que parecía existir fuera de ellos. Trunks la besó, esta vez de forma definitiva: no pararía de ahí en más.

_Así como la lluvia._

Pan abandonó su cuerpo. Las manos de él, amables los últimos minutos, destilaron la voluptuosidad del parque. Las manos reanudaron el viaje pospuesto por las dudas y el llanto, por las emociones tristes que en nada se relacionaban con la pasión que deseaban concretar. Trunks se apoyó contra una pared y la volteó. Apoyándose entero contra la espalda de la muchacha, hizo viajar sus manos en la extensión del torso. La ropa ya había comenzado a estorbar, como siempre estorba en los momentos agonizantes del sexo. Pan no se movió ni un ápice; no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar. Tampoco sabía qué sentiría de ese momento en adelante. Fue tanta la ignorancia que supo tenía que el fastidio intentó hacerse lugar en su alma; no pudo, pues la mujer no lo permitió. Era hora de crecer como los seres sexuales que somos, le dijo al oído la mujer: crezcamos, Pan. Seamos una de una maldita vez. Deja de temerle a este hombre que personifica a todos los hombres y libera tu instinto.

Libérate, Pan.

Es hora.

En la incomprensión no pudo hacer nada más que sentir en su piel qué estaba sucediendo. Las manos grandes de Trunks, masculinas, sudadas por los nervios y el deseo, quemaron cada rincón de su torso. Levantaron la camiseta y el sostén; los retiraron en un solo movimiento. Las prendas cayeron al suelo y él la volteó. Un rayo le permitió, a Pan, ver frente a frente el ojo de la locura: era el de las fotos.

Era el Trunks que ella quería, el que observaba escondida en su cuarto, en su cama.

El de los libros de Isabelle, tan anhelado hombre-entorno.

_Justamente_ ese.

Sonrió, aunque no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo por mucho. Las manos de él, de dedos largos y fuertes, apretaron en sus omóplatos como si en la superficie de éstos hubiera botones que pudieran accionar un algo, un alguien. Ella ignoraba, ignoraría, que él sentía las alas mientras la besaba, ahora, entre los senos, lo cual empezó a provocarle escalofríos. Qué tentación sintió él de arrancarlas y manchar su piel con la sangre de ella, de los dos. Las respiraciones se tornaron más audibles cuando él abandonó los senos y mordió los labios de ella, cuando todo Trunks comenzó a temblar con la misma insistencia que Pan, quien supo, empatía mediante, que él estaba tan aterrorizado como ella.

¿Pero por qué?

Él se deshizo de la capucha, del chaleco, de la musculosa que traía puestas. Él hundió torso desnudo contra torso desnudo, y las puntas de los humildes senos se clavaron en sus costillas. Se besaban, mientras tanto; gimieron al mismo tiempo sin soltar sus labios. Con las palmas sobre los hombros de la musa blanca, la movió contra él, deseoso de sentir la caricia de las puntas por toda su piel. Al verse refregándose contra él sin estar haciéndolo por sí misma, Pan ya no reaccionó más. Era imposible. Se sintió flotando en humo rojo, humo denso que se deshacía en sus manos, que la empujaba hacia él, que los sostenía en ese flotar y flotar, sin cuerpos; esencia pura. Trunks la tocaba por todas partes, un segundo en el cabello, un segundo en la cintura, un segundo en los senos; estaba en todas partes, al mismo tiempo. Era tan humo como el humo mismo; era parte del entorno asfixiante del deseo.

Trunks la levantó en brazos y caminó sabiendo bien el camino. Cuántas veces, sin que Pan lo supiera, él había hecho ese mismo trayecto, con el mismo peso en sus brazos: el alma roja de una mujer rebalsada de _significado_. Ni una luz necesitaba, ni siquiera para la escalera caracol. Pan se mareó mientras subían, febril cuerpo de niña cuya mujer luchaba por salir definitivamente. Dejaron de subir, caminaron en recto hacia una puerta. Esta puerta se abrió delante de ellos y, en un segundo, se cerró. Un ventanal de cortinas bordó fue lo único que ella pudo ver a espaldas del hombre gracias al nuevo relámpago ensordecedor. El cuarto fue invadido por la luz por un magnífico instante, y ella no pudo ver más que la luz enrojecida que se pintó en la ventana y la sombra del hombre sin rostro, sólo con forma, ante ésta. Ella, ahora, estaba sobre la cama, su torso desnudo y sus piernas inquietas; sus manos dormidas, sus ojos prácticamente ciegos. La silueta del hombre, que era Trunks, que era aquel de los ojos que eran entorno, se dejó caer sobre ella. Sentir la silueta hirviente contra el tiritar incesante de su cuerpo fue, para Pan, lo peor y lo mejor y lo más extraño y fascinante que había experimentado alguna vez, Fue, de repente, como si conociera lo desconocido, como si su mente hubiera hecho clic, como si su ADN hubiera posado la boca en su oreja y hubiera susurrado el secreto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que ocurriría.

Era el instinto, latente.

Era la mujer, al fin en posesión del ser completo.

Era la empatía de él, que contagiaba de respuestas la empatía de ella. Se retroalimentaban de lo mismo, del calor que emanaban por el otro.

Un nuevo nivel de intimidad se suscitó, y los torsos se quemaron, rozándose, mientras las manos de él retiraban las prendas que ella conservaba. Ella vio, en medio de la oscuridad, el esbozo del hombre-silueta, arrodillado sobre su cuerpo, sus músculos hinchados y su respiración irregular. Lo vio con las últimas prendas en sus manos. Las dejó caer fuera de la cama. Se levantó. La silueta levitó en las penumbras; era un fantasma enfermo de deseo. Una luz rompió la magia, la rompió y la reconstruyó. El hombre-silueta se transformó en Trunks, quien de pie al costado de la cama vació sus bolsillos bajo la almohada. Retornó a ella, se posó delante de ella.

Instintivamente, Pan se tapó. Cuando lo hizo, él sonrió.

La luz provenía de la cabecera de la cama. Era un diminuto velador de pantalla color cobre. La luz tenía el tono de la pantalla y se extendía débilmente por la habitación. Pan, un brazo sobre sus senos y una mano contra su intimidad, desnuda por completo, no soportó el resplandor obsceno de los zafiros incrustados. Acarició con sus ojos al entorno desconocido, el de ese cuarto que sería escenario de su primera vez. Vio los libros en el estante, vio las paredes de rojo oscuro, vio los ángeles decorativos. Uno; mil. Todos la miraban, absolutamente todos. Sólo entonces pudo volver al origen: los zafiros.

—No te cubras —dijo él, su tono tan tétrico como misterioso, sin consistencia, sin remordimientos—. Eres hermosa. —Rió un instante. Ella se había enderezado al borde de la cama, sin destaparse, agitada. Él avanzó, ella retrocedió, él se arrodilló entre sus piernas, ella apoyó su espalda contra el cobertor rojo de flores rococó, imposibilitada. No podía hundirse; de haber sido físicamente posible desaparecer en el centro del colchón, lo hubiera hecho—. Eres perfecta.

Ella negó con la cabeza, desquiciada.

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes qué?

—No... ¡No puedo hacerlo! No entiendo nada... —Se sacudió, sobrepasada por la incomprensión—. ¡Es tan extraño! Que alguien te mire así, sin ropa...

—Es algo natural —respondió, adulto y calmado, realmente relajado por fuera, él—. Esto es lo que somos.

Cuerpos desnudos que pueden, que tienen, que deben, gozar. Alcanzar picos de placer que sean capaces de drogar la mente y enaltecer el alma.

Cuerpos desnudos.

Perfección.

—Trunks...

El cuerpo del hombre la tapó con su peso. Trunks succionó su cuello con avidez, la piel de los dos humedecida por el sudor, las lágrimas y el deseo mutuo. Pan, sus ojos clavados con obstinación al techo, mientras sentía y escuchaba la succión, la humedad contra la piel, nunca notó lo que sucedía. Trunks, sin dejar de besar y y succionar y lamer el cuello, se desnudó. Sin ropa, se arrodilló delante de ella y la ayudó a incorporarse una vez más. Ella contuvo el grito cuando, luego de meses de sueños difusos y fuego azul, pudo verlo por completo. Su primera reacción fue cubrirse las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo con el brazo y la mano, otra vez; la segunda fue desviar los ojos lo más lejos posible. Su rostro explotó.

No podía. Sentía que no podía.

Pero en lo más recóndito de su ser, se moría por ello. Por él.

Unas manos alejaron sus extremidades de su cuerpo. Pan, desconcertada, excedida por todo y todos, por él y los ojos de zafiro, buscó en los últimos una respuesta al porqué de lo suscitado. Él, siempre denotando experiencia, el polo opuesto a su ignorancia, la tomó de la cintura. La arrodilló. Sostuvo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, instándola a mirarlo, a no cubrirse, todo para de que él pudiera mirarla también. Ella lo miró, los dos más agitados que nunca; lo hizo porque su instinto de mujer se convirtió en cuerdas en torno a sus pupilas. Las cuerdas tiraron y ya no hubo remedio. Miró todo lo que estaba ante ella, ese cuerpo musculoso aunque atlético, de hombre eternamente joven, de piel bronceada y brillante. Era tan perfecto que resultaba perturbador.

Al verlo desnudo fue cuando ella, al fin ella, entendió dónde estaba, qué sucedía. Entendió el porqué de todo, de la desnudez compartida y el calor contra el frío. Lo entendió del todo, por fin. Balbuceó una intención de palabras que nunca fueron; los ojos de Trunks cambiaron ante ella. Él juró que estaba en el cielo, que había muerto y ella, la mujer blanca de cuerpo estremecido por la brisa de lo desconocido, era la paz antropomorfa. Ella era la paz, el objetivo máximo, una paz que seducía parte de su ADN por algún morboso motivo.

Era ella.

—Eres tú —susurró.

Avanzó hacia ella, los dos aún arrodillados. La abrazó por milésima vez, calor y calor.

—Tranquila, Pan... —profirió con ternura hasta ahora desconocida contra la oreja, la misma donde el instinto aún seguía reiterando lo evidente—. Tranquila, tranquila... Te cuidaré, lo prometo.

Te haré feliz, lo más feliz que esté capacitado para hacerte.

Para que nunca me abandones, paz.

Nunca, jamás, me abandones.

El paroxismo exacerbado, expresado por el latido acelerado que no cesaba, nunca, los abrazó así como ellos se abrazaban en la punta de la cama. Se observaron, sus labios rozándose; los labios de él rozándola a ella, más bien. Pan juró que Trunks estaba fuera de sí, pero al mismo tiempo juró todo lo contrario: lo vio tan auténtico, tan puro, tan joven y bello y tan lleno de esperanza, que la confianza brotó sola, como no lo había hecho aún, en ningún momento. Confió en él, en la esperanza de los zafiros, en el auténtico anhelo de amor.

El sexo era el rey de la noche, lo fue hasta tan inesperado instante. Había tantos simbolismos, como la tormenta del exterior, como la luz de cobre, como los ángeles voyeurs, como el sudor de sus cuerpos, que la emoción ante el _significado _de su escena por fin prácticamente concretada los sumió en un estado superior. Goce, goce no sexual; goce del alma, del corazón.

Por el caminante ante el tesoro.

Por el frío deshecho por el calor.

Por el héroe que en él había, que fue en otro tiempo y otra historia, al fin en contacto con la palabra de expresión más abstracta; la paz.

Al fin, la paz.

Al fin.

Basta de infierno equivocado, de frío emanado por la muerte; paz.

Pan.

Y él.

El beso siguió, y del beso pasaron al roce, y del roce al principio. Las piernas de ella se abrieron solas, el instinto en paz con la incertidumbre, el hombre el detonante de la repentina sabiduría de la mujer.

_La naturaleza es así, nos dice sin decirnos quiénes somos, qué significamos._

_Si la dejamos ser, si la dejamos domarnos por un significativo segundo, podrá decirnos todo._

_Es esto lo que eres._

_Es esto lo que sientes._

_Es esto lo que podrás._

_Lo que serás._

_Lo que debas ser. _

_Eres esto, ser hecho de alma, eres esto: tu propio _significado_._

_Y no necesitas de nadie más que de ti cuando lo alcanzas._

_Y la soledad dolerá, mas será inevitable._

_¡Lo será! Inevitable, inevitable soledad del que siente._

_Cuando el _significado _se vuelve un ente rojo y se posa al final del camino, ya nada más importará._

_Nada más que caminar._

_Nada más que luchar por alcanzarlo._

_El _significado _de nuestras vidas._

_La razón, desprovista de razón, de nuestras existencias._

Desprovistos de todo menos del _significado_, de lo esencial que, dicen, es invisible, las piernas se abrieron más, y la intimidad fue un imán de la intimidad. Cada beso asfixió más que el anterior, mientras él acariciaba entre esas piernas con una de sus manos. Pan sintió los toques, la exploración, y su espalda se arqueó. Gimió con una honestidad que no se conocía, entregada a la experiencia del hombre posado en la extensión de su cuerpo. Momentáneamente de lado, él sobre una de las piernas de ella, se miraron. Él, seguro de todo menos de sí mismo, entregado a todo cuanto inspiraba el ángel de la pureza, con la mano que no acariciaba demandó, delicadamente, ser acariciado. Explórame, siénteme, conóceme. Confía en mí. Si confías, la recompensa será monumental.

Será más de lo que podamos soportar.

Ella se concentró en los zafiros, sollozando, enfadada consigo misma por tan incontrolable emoción que en nada tenía que ver con su carácter. Al parecer, de nada servía el orgullo en la desnudez compartida. Sin dejar a los zafiros, dejó que la mano de Trunks la condujera. Al llegar, ahí, él dio leves indicaciones contra la comisura de sus labios. Despacio, suave, lento, con cuidado. Y nunca dejó de vislumbrarla, no lo hizo, porque mirarla era mantenerse en la tierra, no perder el ápice de cordura. Mirarla era aferrarse a la pureza en pos de la tan postergada salvación. Ella hizo todo cuanto él explicó, acarició en torno a la férrea excitación. Y él, en respuesta, jadeó. Las caricias se intensificaron, de un lado y del otro, y el instinto se mostró ante ellos cuando las caderas empezaron a imitar, con sus adelante y atrás inconscientes, el acto en sí mismo. Más rápido, pidió él; más rápido, Pan. La mano que la tocaba a ella en el nacimiento de su placer, aquel hinchado punto sensible, obedeció así como ella lo hacía. Más rápido, más rápido. Así. Él, llegado al momento de máxima tentación, anhelante su cuerpo del cuerpo del ángel, la tumbó boca arriba. Sobre ella, se dijo que no más preámbulos, no con ella tan liberada del miedo, no con él tan necesitado de ella.

Trunks puso cada mano a un lado del rostro de Pan, sus ojos ejecutando, ya, el arte amatorio, haciéndolo con los ojos del ángel.

—Duele —avisó.

—Soy fuerte —dijo ella en respuesta, esbozando una sonrisa que embellecía las lágrimas.

—Lo sé. —Un pequeño beso en los labios y la miró una vez más—. Pero si quieres que me detenga, yo...

Pan, entonces, sintió los nervios. Indagó ahogada, sin voz:

—Estás temblando, Trunks. ¿Por qué?

Él sonrió enternecido. Toda ella destilaba inocencia. Qué afortunado, en verdad, se sintió al percibirla por completo.

—Esta es mi primera vez también. Nunca estuve con una virgen.

Y lo he deseado toda mi vida.

Sentir alas verdaderas sobre mi cuerpo, abrasándome con la pureza de su calor.

Los ojos de Pan bailaron al ritmo del desconcierto.

—Pero tranquila. —Trunks metió una mano debajo de la almohada donde la cabeza de Pan estaba posada, los dos recostados por completo en medio de la cama. Sacó un sobre que evitó ella viera, pues temía que la intimidara atisbar la protección, que ésta la despertara por lo explícito de su presencia del ensueño, de lo simbólico de la unión—. Sólo te pido que seas sincera: si te duele, me lo dices. Si no quieres más, me lo dices. —Hundió su boca en la de ella en un beso completamente erótico. Los movimientos de su lengua contra la de ella fueron, para Pan, una especie de antesala—. Si te gusta, que no te dé vergüenza hacérmelo saber.

—¿Eh? —Pese a la intensidad de las dos excitaciones, los dos fueron capaces de reír.

—Digo que no pienses, que no te midas en nada. En nada, Pan. —Más besos, más locura, más amor. Trunks terminó con la protección y lanzó el sobre lejos, sin dejar de besarla—. Que no te dé vergüenza absolutamente nada: esto es lo más natural y básico de la vida. Y es algo hermoso.

Los ojos negros se humedecieron una vez más. Era inevitable que esto les sucediera: él era puro, tan puro como ella. Él era, definitivamente, su espejo. La esperanza que los zafiros bramaban era tan conmovedora que emocionarse era menester. Pan le creyó: no sabía en qué le creía, pero lo hacía. Le creyó toda la esperanza que él destiló.

—¿Es hermoso?

—Muy, muy hermoso...

Se besaron, se besaron una y mil veces, espejo cristalino de abrumadora pureza. Perdidos en el contacto húmedo de sus labios, mientras él secaba los ojos negros con los dedos para que ya no lloraran ante la belleza del nexo más comprometido, ella lo sintió. Abrió los ojos: sólo veía el azul. Por la cercanía, por los labios que aún no se separaban los unos de los otros, sólo el azul era visible. Era el entorno tantas veces apreciado a través de las fotos, era la epifanía del mundo sensible y plagado de _significado_. Era él, el que ella tanto había deseado en ese instante de su vida. Era él, realmente él. Más lágrimas cayeron al entenderlo, el tiempo tan congelado como las respiraciones y los movimientos. Trunks no se movió ni un ápice, de repente agitado, tan aterrado como emocionado. ¿Aterrado por estar emocionado? Quizá fue eso lo que experimentó en tan inolvidable segundo. A éste lo siguió uno de duda. ¿Debía continuar? Estaba a milímetros de concretar el acto, posado en el principio del consumar su cuerpo con el de la musa blanca. ¿Debía seguir? El tercer segundo lo encontró a él con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, a ella con los ojos más emocionados que nunca. ¿Debía seguir? ¿Debía? El cuarto segundo fue el definitivo: sí, debes. La paz corrió por sus venas, la pureza limpió cada mancha de su cuerpo. Al quinto, continuó. Un segundo más, y las piernas de ella se abrieron más, y los labios de ambos, aunque pegados, dejaron de besarse. Uno, dos, más segundos, y ella sintió el avance, y ella finalmente experimentó el dolor advertido. Gritó, gritó ante la sensación más abrumadora que hubiera experimentado alguna vez: era como si se abrieran paso en el centro de su cuerpo por un camino inexistente. Pero sí existía, siempre había estado allí lo cual volvía la escena primitiva, porque ella lo había esperado, allí y así, por muchísimo tiempo. Y ahora finalmente sucedía. Un gruñido gutural, tan masculino como sensual, fue acompañado en el mismo segundo por un grito de ella, el más fuerte proferido hasta el momento. Estaba hecho. Pan cerró los ojos; él besó sus párpados, bebió sus lágrimas, acarició su rostro.

—Tranquila...

La voz estaba ahogada en la garganta de él. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba a la par de ella. Trunks besó los párpados por segundos, quizá minutos, quizá siglos, sólo instantes, tan dulce como podía hacerlo en medio de tal paroxismo. Apretaba, la estrechez era extrema, desconocida para su cuerpo. El calor era, por sobre todo, el más intenso que hubiera experimentado. Era simbólicamente, físicamente, maravilloso. Desesperado por moverse y, al mismo tiempo, desesperado por parar el tiempo y quedarse en ese segundo de su vida para siempre, deslizó sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de la muchacha, resbaló por la superficie del cobertor hasta alcanzar la cintura de ella. La sujetó con toda la delicadeza que pudo, hundió su rostro en el arco del cuello de Pan y, apretando sus rodillas contra el colchón, salió de ella, aunque no del todo. Pan gimió sin darse cuenta, sin proponérselo, cuando él lo hizo. Inesperadamente, para ella que no sabía qué ocurría entre las piernas de los dos, que no veía ni pensaba sino que se limitaba a sentir con su ser todo cuanto acontecía, gimió una vez más ante lo que siguió: lo sintió una vez más en su interior, esta vez con más detalle, en más profundidad. Gritó, lo hizo de nuevo, cuando él la llenó por completo.

Una vez más, y otra. Fuera, dentro. El ciclo se repitió con calculada lentitud. Dolía, realmente le dolía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pan apretó los ojos, harta de las luces, harta de todo menos de lo que sentía. Sus gritos, entre sorprendidos y dolorosos, paulatinamente se volvieron quejidos. Dejaba de doler; segundo a segundo, el placer arribaba a la unión. Él, en cada movimiento íntimo, gruñía entre dientes: lo hacía en voz baja, casi imperceptible, y con incalculable sensualidad. La estrechez era adictiva y el instinto de dejarse llevar incontenible. Apretó la cintura con más fuerza de la adecuada, fuera de sí por causa del goce. Quería hacerlo más rápido, más fuerte; quería, también, respetarla.

Y qué difícil respetar cuando ya no se puede medir lo que se hace.

En la profundidad, gimió; gimió al sentirse más unido que nunca a Pan. Ella acompañó su gemido con un sonido idéntico, aunque femenino. Esa era la señal que el instinto básico de Trunks necesitaba para proseguir. Apretó más la cintura, hundió más sus temblorosas rodillas en el colchón, elevó su torso y arqueó la espalda de la joven antes de aumentar la velocidad amatoria. Abrieron los censurados ojos al mismo tiempo, y estos se unieron tanto como sus intimidades. Ahora, Pan podía ver más que los zafiros: el pecho era visible, el rostro entero era visible; el cabello, el cuello, los dientes apretados en su boca, las gotas de sudor en su piel. Pero sólo miró los ojos: eran los zafiros lo único que deseaba observar, pues lo llenos que estaban, tan distintos al ataúd de hacía cuatro años, eran todo cuanto había deseado ver en él.

La salvación no era ninguna utopía; ahí estaba, ante ella.

Pan sujetó los hombros de venas eyectadas por cuánto se contenía el saiyan que era parte de él. El vaivén adquirió un ritmo entre lento y rápido, mantenido a rajatabla. Y mientras se miraban, nada más. Dos manos sujetas a una cintura; dos manos sujetas a dos hombros. Dos sexos, contrarios, distintos, enlazados. Las piernas de ella, poseídas por el creciente placer, se elevaron. Rodearon sin darse cuenta las caderas del hombre, quien al sentir el abrazo posesivo apretó, aún más, la cintura. La fuerza reprimida empezaba a ser incontrolable, sólo que él aún no lo entendía.

Todo era dulce, como debía ser. Era lo que la primera vez de la musa blanca merecía. La pureza que brotaba de toda ella lo purificaba embestida a embestida, y él dejaba de ser demonio, y se volvía tan ángel como quien estaba bajo su cuerpo; como quien le daba la bienvenida, gozosa, en su interior.

_Pero no._

Habían olvidado un detalle fundamental.

Ese detalle los fue a buscar, los encaró, los golpeó con la violencia del ADN.

¿Por qué se contienen? Son saiyan, los dos.

Son saiyan.

_Bombas a punto de explotar._

_Cicatrices del mundo._

_Saiyan, los dos. _

_Guerreros y amantes al mismo tiempo._

_Una sola carne que, sin reaccionar, se desperdicia._

Son saiyan; pueden ser libres, pueden liberarse uno junto al otro, uno unido al otro. ¡Libérense! El ADN bramó entre un cuerpo y el otro, y el clic fue bomba, y se expandió por sus venas. Todo, así, tuvo sentido.

La unión adquirió su _significado_ definitivo.

Trunks frenó en el final de la profundidad, aquella erótica humedad pegada a su piel. Sus ojos se expandieron así como la bomba; a Pan le pasó lo mismo, de idéntica forma. El agarre que uno ejercía sobre el otro, las manos de cada uno, temblaron en absoluta coordinación. Increíblemente, fue la muchachita sin experiencia, la pureza de la musa blanca, quien dio el primer paso. A ella jamás le habían dado, no en detalle, charlas sobre sexualidad saiyan; nunca le habían advertido el mal uso de su fuerza, nadie lo había hecho quizá por verla como una mujer, por no haber más mujeres saiyan en el mundo que Bra y ella. Esa charla jamás le había llegado, no como a Trunks, por lo cual liberarse primero fue lo más honesto. Fue obvio. Sus manos, en los hombros de Trunks, apretaron; la tormenta, afuera, en el gris del mundo equivocado, rugió. Las manos apretaron con la fuerza extraordinaria de la que sólo un saiyan puede jactarse, y al sentirla, él respondió con sus propias manos, que apretaron la cintura al punto de dejar sus dedos marcados en ésta. No se soltaron, no se movieron; fuerza y adiós al humano que también portaban en sus cuerpos.

Adiós.

Trunks se acostó lentamente sobre ella, sin soltarla, sin menguar su fuerza. Estaba en auténtico trance, incrédulo y feliz y emocionado y asustado; todo sentir era uno: afán. Cuando sólo fueron ojos, ojos sin rostro, ojos sin dueño más que el par del frente, incrementaron la fuerza al mismo tiempo. Pan hundió tanto las puntas de sus dedos en los hombros de Trunks que sus uñas, cortas y mal cortadas, terminaron por clavarse superficialmente. Jadearon al mismo tiempo; jadearon de placer. No por apretar; por ser apretados.

Trunks, al comprender semejante verdad, pudo razonar en ese torbellino de locura que era su mente: no más represión.

Podía dejarse ser.

Como nunca había podido.

De verdad.

La besó antes del siguiente paso, aún en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Sus manos subieron del estómago hasta los senos, de éstos al cuello de Pan. Caricias, y los brazos encerraron al cuello en su interior. Con su frente contra la frente de Pan, liberó por primera vez sus dientes, eternamente apretados ante la imposibilidad de liberar la más letal esencia saiyan. Pan rodeó su cuello así como él lo había hecho con el de ella.

Besos, ojos única posibilidad de visión, frente sobre frente. Las piernas de Pan volvieron a aferrarse a su cintura, apretaron tanto como los brazos lo hicieron en torno a su cuello. Y el poder estalló. Ejercieron desmedida fuerza y gimieron, y gritaron, y lloraron. Jamás dejaron de mirarse. Luego, él se movió en ella, despacio, muy despacio; tan profundo y fuerte como pausado. Segundos tardó en acelerar hasta el mundo de la irregularidad y la demencia del vicio que es el oscilar íntimo de dos cuerpos, aquel vicio tan antiguo como natural. Pan gritó ante cada embestida, así como él lo hizo al deslizarse cada vez con más libertad, desorden y ahínco. La cama, por la intensidad del acto, empezó a chirriar espantosamente. Parecía que todo cuanto había alrededor de ellos explotaría por el exceso de poder empleado en el cuerpo acompañante, el que daba, el que recibía. Trunks, desesperado, dominado por la imperiosa necesidad de sentir en su piel el agarre obsesivo de Pan, se lanzó violentamente hacia la izquierda. Rodaron, y se vieron detenidos, en medio de la confusión, al borde de la cama. De nuevo encima de ella, Trunks la tomó de los hombros, de la espalda, del cuello; de cada lugar y con la misma vehemencia loca de quien necesita liberar toda una vida en un segundo. Cabezas fuera de la cama, que chirriaba y chirriaba por la velocidad y el temblor y la demencia compartida; ojos que no se despegaban de los otros ojos. Gritaron, la tormenta en su cúspide, así como sus cuerpos. Él, fuera de control, fuera de su mente, de su alma y corazón, pura carne contra la carne, lanzó hacia el piso su espalda. Cayeron, y no mas chirrido obsceno; choques, golpes secos entre pieles brillantes cubiertas por fuego. Manipuló las caderas de la resplandeciente musa blanca con explícita violencia, ella sobre él, y Pan gritó, sin control de su ser. Lo único que sentía funcionar era su garganta, que bramaba dolor y placer en dosis equilibradas. ¡No entendía nada! Estaba más allá de sí misma: sólo sentía el calor y miraba los ojos.

Estaba en el cielo.

¿O en el infierno?

Él se sentó de un abrupto movimiento. Ella se aferró a él como si Trunks fuera la vida y el exterior la muerte; como si él fuera el auténtico rojo ante el gris. ¡Sí! Lo apretó tanto, tanto, tanto, y con tanta insistencia y sadismo y locura y amor, amor, el más vehemente amor, que perdió la razón, todo por causa de lo que nació en la raíz de su sexo y se propagó hasta los puntos más alejados de su cuerpo. Explotó adherida a él, y lloró por la explosión, por la experiencia de quien todo le provocaba, por cada movimiento colocado en el milímetro exacto, de la forma indicada. Trunks sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo; quedaba demostrado en la explosión más inolvidable, la primera de Pan. Después, casi, la inconsciencia.

No estaban teniendo relaciones de una forma normal, como dos humanos; lo hacían como los saiyan solían hacerlo, como ellos se apretaban y como ellos se faltaban al respeto. Esencia guerrera, de guerreros que ven a la fuerza como todo cuanto tienen; eso eran, eso personificaban. Y lo hacían a la perfección, con una química increíble, con una sinceridad abrumadora. Sin dejar de mirarse, jamás. Porque los ojos del otro eran el combustible de tan desmedido poder.

—Apriétame, Pan...

El agónico pedido de quien está rozando el fuego con los dedos hizo que ella recobrara parte de los sentidos. Lo abrazó al límite de sus capacidades en estado normal, y exageraron cada ademán en pos del placer, y él embistió hasta el final, que cuando llegó revolucionó sus venas, la sangre que por éstas corría. Gimió como nunca lo había hecho, lo hizo sin poder evitarlo.

Había sido demasiado.

Demasiado.

Más de lo creía que era capaz de experimentar.

Su espalda cayó contra el piso; Pan cayó sobre él. Con la frente de la muchacha apoyada en su pera, intentó como pudo recobrar el aire; pareció imposible por largos minutos. La tomó del cabello sin abrir los ojos, sin lograr separar los párpados. Estaba deshecho. Aferrado al cabello, arrastró el rostro de la muchacha hasta el párpado izquierdo. Ella, deseosa de besar el alma, posó sus labios en donde él le indicó. Él párpado tiritó; el ojo de la locura lo hizo, censurado. La respiración de Trunks, ante cada beso, se calmó. Los músculos se deshincharon y el sudor dio paso, al enfriarse, al temblor. Los besos en los párpados nunca pararon.

Y la realidad retornó.

_¿Recuerdas esta misma escena, Trunks? La misma, sólo que con la musa dorada._

_Ella estaba sobre tu cuerpo, la desnudez del alma absoluta._

_Ella besaba alrededor de tus párpados._

_¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Qué extraños somos los humanos, que buscamos repetir escenas para consolarnos con lo abstracto y subjetivo de nuestros recuerdos._

_Con la mentira que pintamos en el pasado para tornar maravilloso lo que sólo fue bueno._

Trunks abrió el ojo que no era besado por sobre el párpado. El cabello de Pan, negro, revuelto, brillante, censuraba un ápice de su visión por estar regado sobre su rostro. El ojo abierto se enfocó en los estantes, la tormenta golpeando con la misma violencia del sexo concretado la ciudad. Los ángeles lo miraron desde los estantes, lo miraron llorando. Sangre.

Se estremeció.

Miró, luego, a Pan.

Estaba manchada.

De sangre.

—No... —farfulló. Temblaba, agonizaba.

Pan se detuvo en seco.

—¿Trunks...?

Él la miró a los ojos. Pan ya no pudo captar la esperanza; no captó nada. Él prorrumpió en una suerte de llanto que más era un conjunto de quejidos sin forma, tan vehementes como tétricos. Desesperada, ella lo abrazó.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!

Él, tiritando sin parar, tiritando justo como cuando _ella_ lo abandonó por irse al otro lado de la vida, vislumbró a los ángeles del estante. Estaban blancos. Vislumbró a Pan: estaba tan blanca como los ángeles. Suspiró, superado por el instante de legítima demencia, y fue él quien abrazó a la muchacha que aún lo albergaba en su interior.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —farfulló cada vez más tembloroso—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? Pan, eres tan especial... Gracias, muchas gracias por esto... —La apretó más y más contra su pecho, le besó el cabello insistentemente, acarició su espalda con los dedos. Acarició su espalda, allí donde había dos grandes heridas, allí donde faltaban las alas del ángel, esas que lo salvarían, quizá, del gris—. Gracias, muchas gracias...

Al escuchar la emoción en su voz, Pan se atrevió a retornar a los ojos de zafiro: la esperanza había vuelto. ¿Mas qué había sido ese segundo de vacuidad? ¿Qué _significado _había tenido?

¿Por qué había llevado su boca a un párpado al terminar el acto?

_Quiere evocar el pasado, Pan._

_A Marron._

_A Isabelle._

_Quiere sentirte a ti para poder evocarte en caso de que tú lo dejes solo._

_Así como ellas lo hicieron. _

—Me duele —dijo ella en un murmullo fino e irregular. No quería decirlo; necesitó hacerlo. Fue algo casi inconsciente—. Me duele, Trunks.

—Lo siento. —Trunks suspiró, intentando al hacerlo relajar al máximo sus brazos, que por tanta fuerza estaban entusiasmados, manchados por la adrenalina que sólo un combate le da a un saiyan. Al relajarse lo suficiente, tomó a Pan de la cintura, la levantó y, habiendo roto el enlace de la carne, la recostó a su lado. Del borde de la cama tomó el cobertor y lo arrastró al suelo. La envolvió con desmedida delicadeza, una que se contradecía perversamente con lo sucedido hacía tan sólo minutos—. Tranquila, tranquila.

—Ya... —Las caricias que Trunks le obsequió a su espalda, a su cabello, a su nuca y a sus brazos bastó para que ella se relajara. La alegría llegó fácilmente, pues la esperanza estaba en sus ojos. No había nada que temer—. Estoy muy...

—¿Muy qué?

La tormenta continuaba azotando la ciudad. Continuaba y continuaba. Y ellos estaban desnudos, en el piso, agitados y exhaustos, bañados en sudor. Qué extraño era todo, lo era para ella, quien no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. La ternura de él era lo único que, para Pan, tenía _significado_ en tan particular escena.

—Muy... ¿Por qué me dieron tantas ganas de apretarte? ¿Por qué me gustó tanto que me apretaras así? Ahora me duele todo...

Rieron, la tormenta de fondo. La luz de cobre los alumbraba tenuemente, con una notoria debilidad. Todo, pronto, pareció perfecto.

—¿Nunca te dieron la charla?

—¿Qué charla?

Sin dejar de acariciarla ni un segundo, explicó todo. Los saiyan tenemos poder, mucho poder. Durante el sexo es natural que perdamos cierto control sobre nuestra fuerza, por lo cual es importante controlarse, hacer algo para no herir a nuestra pareja, porque podríamos matarla si se nos va del todo el control. Y entonces..., y por eso... Y yo, por ejemplo...

—No lo sabía, no en detalle.

—¿No?

—No...

Qué dulzura inspiraba en él, en todo él, ella.

Qué dulzura.

Todo era perfecto, sí.

—Nunca le había hecho algo así a una mujer. Siento mucho si te duele, si fui muy brusco, pero... —Besó toda la extensión de la frente, habiendo corrido con dulzura el flequillo negro. Blanca, ella era blanca, y hermosa, y perfecta. Y él era un espejo de ella, de verdad—. Me siento muy... aliviado. Sí, creo que esa es la palabra.

Él saiyan que él también era lo estaba.

—Entonces es algo saiyan.

—Sí, parece que sí.

—¿No es raro tener a alguien tan misterioso adentro nuestro? Juro que cada cosa que le descubro a mi saiyan interior me asusta más que la anterior.

—¿Asustarte, Pan?

—Sí, aunque también me emociona mucho... —Refregar el rostro invadido por emotivas lágrimas en el pecho de Trunks fue, para Pan, inevitable—. No sé, _me gusta_ sentirme saiyan.

—Lo sé. —Detuvo los besos en la frente, mas no las caricias viajeras, exploradoras de la piel—. A mí me gustó mucho sentirme así contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y que me apretaras así... Vaya, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Rieron al unísono. Trunks meditó unos momentos, agradeciendo tener a la paz en su lado, la cual lo instó con sencillez a pensar con una claridad que hacía tiempo no lo invadía. Entendió que el placer, sobre todo, había estado depositado en sentir la fuerza de ella. El desahogo de su propia fuerza había sido un bálsamo para años de dientes apretados y manos contra almohadas y sábanas, pero la fuerza de ella sobre él, tan sobrenatural, tan honesta y mortífera; eso era lo que más le había gustado. Qué masoquista se sintió de repente, excitado ante la idea del dominio de la mujer sobre él, algo que era prácticamente imposible siendo saiyan. Era imposible con humanas.

No con Pan.

Sin embargo...

«No es momento».

No debía pensar en Marron y en el bálsamo que ella le significaba a aquel Trunks que él quería ser.

Apretó los párpados, y así como los apretó hizo lo mismo con la muchacha. Habiendo logrado un nuevo nivel de relajación, prosiguió en sus caricias y besos delicados.

Ya no tenía caso pensar en Marron.

No ahora, junto a Pan.

* * *

><p>Llovía a cántaros, lo hacía desde hacía más de una hora. Marron estaba frente a la ventana de Susu desde el principio de la tormenta. Con su mano derecha apoyada sobre el vidrio, observó cómo las gotas resbalaban al otro lado, una tras otra y tras otra; de fondo, la ciudad. El cielo liberaba rayos una y otra vez. En su mano izquierda, dejada a un lado de su cuerpo, su móvil no hacía ni un sonido. Y ella pensaba en todo lo sucedido, sin remedio. Pensaba en él, por supuesto, pero ella también tenía lugar. Pan quizá estaría asustada, quizá estaría temblando en alguna parte, acongojada por lo sucedido, por la escena de dos bocas contra dos párpados y un hombre bajo dos mujeres. ¿Cómo no iba a perturbarla esa escena? Sí Pan era muy tímida en aspectos relacionados con el amor y el sexo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz Marron de involucrarla en algo tan extraño y perturbador? Susurró perdones en su mente, perdones eternamente atrapados. Se sentía terrible, una basura. Y no lograba perdonarlo, no a él.<p>

«Por desearnos a las dos en tu cama».

Por tan perverso deseo engendrado en el centro mismo de un triángulo cuyo _significado_, ni para ella ni para Pan, había sido uno sexual, sino emocional. Y él, siempre él, demonio-ente de parafilias secretas, lo había arruinado. Por su deseo lo había hecho.

No, no podía perdonarlo.

Por su culpa, quizá Pan no quisiera volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Acarició el vidrio, su mano bien abierta. Se le iba al alma cada vez que respiraba. Saber que lo había perdido y que bien perdido estaba, quizá, la destrozaba.

«¿Por qué no puedo odiarte, Trunks?».

Se suponía que tenía motivos.

«¿Por qué no puedo, por qué no me sale?».

_Porque el «amor» tiene sendas formas y _significados_._

_Y el que tú sientes por él es tan distinto al que nos enseñan en cada esquina, en los medios, en todas partes, que es natural que te sientas fuera de lugar._

_Tu amor por Trunks no es convencional, Marron._

_Si hablaras con él..._

—No...

_Si le dijeras lo que sientes..._

—No puedo, no tiene caso... Es tarde.

_Si le entregaras esa caja..._

—Nunca.

Lloró, frente contra vidrio, lágrimas contra lluvia. Lloró con amargura, con la desesperación que ya no era compartida. Lloró y la vida la fue abandonando. Sintió cómo las ganas de todo se iban. Socializar, trabajar, leer, vivir. Todo se iba de ella, todo al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaba, gota a gota, de lluvia y de amor, sola.

Completamente sola.

Susu la abrazó por detrás. Marron ni se inmutó.

—Te doy una toalla y te das un buen baño de inmersión, ¿quieres? Estoy por tomarme un taxi al departamento de Trunks para asesinarlo. Le arrancaré los ojos y te los traeré, te lo juro. ¡No llores más! No es lo que debes hacer, guapa. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! Pase lo que pase, primero eres tú y luego el resto del universo: nadie en tu mundo debe valer más que tú.

Marron prorrumpió en más y más llanto.

—Cuando vives años y años de tu vida persiguiendo un ser que resulta no ser más que una sombra, cuando le dedicas gran parte de tu existencia a un ser que es sombra y basas todo en él... ¿Cómo haces para recordar quién eres, Susu? Cuando ese ser te inspira todo y le da _significado_ a tu vida.

»Cuando sientes que no eres nada sin él.

La mayor, sin dejar de estrecharla por detrás, la lluvia ante las dos, rió.

—Estás equivocada.

Sin dejar de llorar, fastidiada por escucharla, Marron volteó su rostro. Se miraron, una seria, la otra siempre con la razón de su lado, llenando con magia sus pupilas.

—Tú escribes. ¿Verdad que sí? —Confundida, Marron asintió—. Bueno: tú puedes sentirte inspirada por él, es normal. Me pasa con Anita y me ha pasado con ex parejas. Pero cuando uno crea, cuando uno se expresa por medio del arte, lo hace por uno mismo. ¡Es así! Tú no escribes por él, guapa; escribes por ti misma. Y eso está bien. —Susu la soltó. La acompañó al lado de la ventana—. Se tiende a pensar, en el mundo de hoy, que el arte tiene que crearse para el mundo. ¡Mentiras, puras mentiras! No hay que crear pensando en el otro, sino en uno. Crear por el otro es como vender el alma propia, como tomar el alma de la masa e intentar meterla como sea en tu cuerpo, por más que no entre. Lo haces por ti, no por él, no por el mundo ni por el reconocimiento ni por la fama ni por el dinero ni por... ¡Ah! Se entiende, guapa: el artista crea para expresar su alma, para darle un soporte material al alma.

—No entiendo qué intentas decirme...

—Que es tu arte quien te da _significado_, no él. Trunks puede ser un compañero, una mano amiga en tu propio recorrido, pero no el objetivo del camino. Estoy segura de que quien está delante de ti no es él, sino tu arte, tus escritos, tu amor por escribir.

Los ojos celestes se humedecieron. Marron fue capaz de evocar la epifanía, aquel calor salvador en su pecho. Escribir, aquello que más amaba en la vida.

Ese era el _significado_ de su vida.

No Trunks.

—Es verdad.

Susu no ocultó la alegría de escucharla, de verla, tan emocionada.

—Y la función de él en tu vida debería ser no estar delante, al final del camino. Trunks no debe ser el objetivo, porque es triste desear de esa forma a una persona, ¿no crees? Como mujeres, nos enseñan que debemos luchar por el amor, que debemos conseguir un príncipe azul y casarnos y blablablá para concretar la felicidad. ¿Es así realmente? ¿Por qué perseguir a un hombre, por qué condenarse a ir detrás de él y que sea él el final de nuestros sueños? Si realmente amamos a una persona, con madurez y sin caprichos y tonterías, no deseamos caminar detrás; deseamos ir a la par. ¡Es así! Anita y yo vamos a la par. Y tú y Trunks podrían hacerlo, no como era con Isabelle, que lo llevaba de la mano, él siempre detrás de ella. Esa es la gran diferencia entre ella y tú: Marron, tú podrías ir a su lado. Tienes lo que tienes que tener para que él se atreva a ir al lado de una mujer, y no detrás, y tampoco delante. Tú puedes ir a su lado, siempre y cuando puedas entenderlo y le permitas entenderte.

»El amor no es rosa como en las películas, guapa; el amor es otra cosa. Lo que pasa es que nos hablan tanto de él, nos venden un _significado_ tan falso de él, que terminamos creyendo que es verdad lo que nos dicen. El amor no es rosa así como la vida no lo es: el amor puede ser o rojo o gris. No puede ser de otro color. Y tú y él podrían amarse en un amor rojo, bien rojo, un amor genuino por más que para el resto de los mortales pueda ser inentendible. Ah... —Susu la tomó de la mano, sonrió más, rió, chilló de ilusión prácticamente infantil—. Me encantas para él.

»Me encantas en serio, Marron.

»Incluso más que _ella_.

La resignación que se pintó en el rostro de la rubia cortó la magia que Susu había creado en torno a las dos.

—¿Y si él quiere otra clase de amor y no el que tú piensas?

Sin sonrisa, al fin derribada la convicción de la artista plástica, ésta respondió sin pensar:

—Esto es lo que él debería querer.

—Pero puede que, aunque esto sea lo que él deba querer, no lo quiera al fin. Susu..., Trunks busca otra cosa.

Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Marron al decirlo; no obstante, de su boca jamás se fue la sonrisa resignada.

Miró su móvil cuando Susu demostró que no tenía nada por responder.

«Y quizá, si la busca a ella...».

Se dejó abrazar. Debía ser fuerte, pero de momento era imposible mantener en alto esa frente que quería golpearse contra el vidrio.

«Si la busca a ella, quizá él encuentre lo que necesita».

—¿Te preparo el cuarto de huéspedes? Sólo pídelo: será un placer refugiarte, guapa.

Miró el móvil, de nuevo. No, no iba a llamarla. No si no podía sostenerse a sí misma.

—Por favor, gracias.

«Si la busca a ella, a Pan... Trunks se reencontrará con Isabelle».

Sólo que él iría delante.

O por lo menos eso parecía.

* * *

><p>La besó, literalmente, por horas. Ella sentía dolor, lo cual era natural; sin embargo, él no había hecho lo suficiente como para reducir ese dolor. Había sido imposible, sobre todo al sentir esa fuerza sobre él. Qué placer, qué satisfacción sentía su cuerpo.<p>

Trunks era un triángulo.

El saiyan, el artista, el empresario. De momento, era el saiyan quien más feliz estaba.

Había encontrado a su ideal.

Al saberla su ideal, la había besado con insistencia, hasta secar sus labios contra la piel blanca de la mujer. Ella reía, desnuda en la cama, tímida con un brazo y una mano censurando; él besaba sin pensar, sin nada más que sentir cada zona de la mujer. La luz de cobre la hacía ver más bella de lo que era, porque bella era, realmente. Su cuerpo estaba completamente duro por los entrenamientos, sus brazos levemente marcados, su estómago chato, sus curvas trabajadas accidentalmente, pues ella, bien sabía él, nunca había entrenado para buscar un cuerpo ideal; lo hacía por su afán de pelear, por el _significado_ que las artes marciales tenían para ella.

Nada más.

Aquella belleza exótica de una mujer tan joven y blanca que no perseguía el ideal resultaba seductora en exceso para él.

Por eso y por mucho más la había besado por horas. Ella terminó por dormirse, y él continuó besando, y besando, y besando. En plena madrugada se detuvo. Apagó la luz, la hundió en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Nada sucedió.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, él se soltó de ella. Se levantó de la cama haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, determinado a no despertarla —era menester evitarlo—, y salió del cuarto con sólo la ropa interior por vestimenta. Bajó por las escaleras caracol con la misma confianza en la costumbre, sin luz alguna. En planta baja, fue hacia la puerta trasera, allí, donde todo había empezado. Se sentó contra la pared, en el piso.

No había pegado un ojo.

Estaba exhausto, su cuerpo dolorido, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto y la locura. Sin embargo, nada. No había dormido ni un solo segundo. ¿Qué sucedía? Flexionó las rodillas y se las abrazó. Tiritó minutos enteros. Vencido, lloró.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía tal embrollo en su mente?

¿Por qué su alma estaba tan desatada?

¿Por qué esa angustia en su pecho, tan repentina en medio de la noche?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

«El cuadro...».

Pan estaba en la cama, desnuda, dormida. Pan no iba a darse cuenta. ¡Sí! Debía hacerlo: capturar en una hoja la perfección de su espalda. Así, podría terminar el cuadro de sus musas, de los ángeles volando hacia el cielo que era un infierno. Era la musa blanca quien le faltaba.

Y la musa blanca estaba entregada un piso arriba.

No, ella no tenía por qué enterarse.

Eso sería, tal vez, lo mejor. Porque él estaba loco y ella no comprendería la intensidad y obsesión del desorden de sus sentires.

Sin secarse las lágrimas, unas que él, como toda la noche le llevaba pasando, no notaba estaban en su rostro, subió las escaleras. Entró al cuarto, fue hacia la cama y, sujetando a Pan, la volteó hacia la derecha; él, después, se acostó del lado izquierdo. Prendió el velador. Pan estaba tapada hasta el cuello por el arrugado cobertor recuperado del suelo. Con apacibilidad, deslizó el cobertor por su cuerpo, hasta destaparla por completo. Sin saberlo jamás, las lágrimas cayeron ante el resplandor de la espalda. Era perfecta, humillaba todos y cada uno de los bocetos trazados con lasciva imaginación. La belleza real es, siempre, la más perfecta; la belleza artificial sólo es una mentira trazada por una mente caprichosa.

Acarició los omóplatos con la punta de los dedos, que le temblaban casi tanto como el cuerpo entero.

Tenía que hacerlo: esa espalda inspiraba demasiado el lado más sensible de él.

«No tengo elementos».

La desesperación lo tomó violentamente. ¡¿Y ahora qué?! Se tapó la cara, desatado, desquiciado, en carne viva la ira que su torpeza acababa de provocarle. ¡¿Por qué no había pensado en ello antes, por qué no había sido precavido?! ¡Debería haber tomado su mochila en el departamento! ¡Y no lo hizo! ¡Y ahora esa espalda, posada como una pluma en el aire, perfecta en ese preciso instante de su historia, se quedaría allí para siempre, sin posibilidad de eternizarse justo como él quería eternizarla por su arte. ¡No iba a poder! ¡No tenía cómo!

Unas risas vinieron del pasillo. Se levantó de un tirón, escalofríos acariciándolo. ¿Quién andaba ahí? ¿Quién reía? Una nueva risa le contestó: era _ella_, la dueña de casa, la perversa anfitriona.

Aquella sombra que, al parecer, continuaba persiguiéndolo.

Aquella mujer que aún lo asediaba con su cámara.

Isabelle.

Salió del cuarto sigilosamente. Habiendo cerrado la puerta detrás de sí, caminó en dirección a las risas. ¿De dónde salían? ¿Por qué se reía?

¿Por qué, si él sólo estaba...?

¡Si no era su culpa!

¡Si él tenía derecho!

¿O acaso no lo tenía?

Subió al segundo piso. Caminó sin mirar, oscuridad total. Llegó a una puerta, _la_ puerta.

De _ese_ sitio.

Sabiendo ante qué cuarto estaba, tragó saliva. ¿Acaso ella...?

¿Isabelle le estaba sugiriendo que...?

* * *

><p>—<em>Quiero que entres. Me muero por mostrarte algo.<em>

—_Claro..._

_Entra._

_Y ve._

_Se ve._

_Sin verse. _

—_Esto es tétrico, Isa._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Es raro._

—_¿Raro?_

—_N-no entiendo por qué yo..._

—_Porque te amo, Trunks. Por eso _estás_ aquí._

* * *

><p>Escribió el código de seguridad en el panel del picaporte y abrió la puerta, sin apremio, demorándose eternidades en hacerlo. Sin entrar, encendió la luz roja. Luego, entró. Dejó caer su espalda contra la puerta cerrada, sus ojos fijos en sus ojos, en los ojos de la pared. En el centro de la pared, la única foto que Isabelle le había sacado transformado en Súper Saiyan. Recordó que Pan, días atrás, le había preguntado por la foto favorita de Isabelle. Era esa. Él estaba de lado, desnudo su torso ante la cámara y desnudo su cuerpo en la situación que esta foto evocaba. Sus ojos miraban la cámara, turquesas, brillantes, y su cabello rubio y puntiagudo parecía una explosión en su cabeza. Alrededor de esa imagen, la más grande de todas, mil ojos azules lo miraban. Y reían junto a ella, quien era la luz roja que iluminaba el cuarto mismo.<p>

Ese era el corazón del mundo de Isabelle: donde revelaba sus fotografías.

En el cuarto oscuro de revelado, sus ojos volvieron a llorar, solos, sin compañía de Trunks, que era un ente y no tenía tornillos y estaba muerto y loco y perdido. Se enfocó la mesa que estaba ante la pared que vislumbraba sin parpadear.

—Debería haber una...

Caminó hacia la mesa, se agachó ante un cajón, lo abrió, lo revolvió. Sí: había una. Extrajo la cámara y la estudió. Era una de las tantas cámaras digitales profesionales de Isabelle, aunque más sencilla que las que ella más usaba. Apretó el botón para encenderla seguro de que no tendría tanta suerte como para que el elemento prendiera; prendió. Fue él quien rió, ahora. Buscó existencia de fotografías en la memoria: no había ni una. Memoria libre por completo, cámara con una batería casi consumida, pero que duraría lo suficiente. Se dispuso a irse, y cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta, la luz roja, _ella_, no lo dejó salir.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Me amas, Isa?<em>

—_Como no volveré a amar nunca, bebé. Te amo_.

* * *

><p>Suspiró con incomprensible alivio, incomprensible para el exterior, mas no para lo que quedaba de él. Apagó la luz, cerró la puerta, en cuyo picaporte volvió a activarse la seguridad, y bajó las escaleras. De nuevo en el cuarto principal, se arrodilló al lado izquierdo de la cama, sus codos contra el colchón y la cámara en sus manos, ésta directo hacia Pan. Luchó con el aparato profesional, sus manos más temblorosas que nunca. No recordaba cómo hacer adecuadamente lo que ella tanto le había enseñado.<p>

Ya había olvidado todo.

Así como había olvidado los ojos de Isabelle.

Por lo cual ya no podía pintarla.

Por lo que los cuadros, la veintena, eran imperfectos.

Y ella, que ya no reía, que le susurraba amor al oído, le recordó cómo hacerlo, lo hizo valiéndose de las escenas ya sucedidas. Evocó recuerdos en él, y él recordó cómo hacerlo.

—_Mueves esto así..._

—Y lo giro hacia allá...

—_Y tocas aquí..._

—Y pasa esto...

Y sacó la foto.

Las lágrimas, que habían insistido tanto durante la noche, se detuvieron, pues él, aquel dejo de él aún vivo, juró ver por un instante las manos de ella sobre las suyas. Isabelle estaba detrás de él, indicándole, rebosante de paciencia y cariño, cómo sacar una fotografía. Eran sus manos, un instante, sobre las de él.

Ese instante bastó para hacerlo feliz. Al triángulo que era él, completo. Incluso al más gris lado de su alma.

Finalizado el instante de demencia, dio la espalda a Pan, aliviado. Sentado en el suelo, miró la foto en vista previa. Era perfecta. Era la espalda, lista para ser copiada, la luz de cobre embelleciéndola aún más. Lista para que alcanzara, sus alas mediante, su obra maestra.

El cuadro de las musas volando hacia el cielo.

Cielo que era infierno.

Un auténtico rojo ante el gris.

La cámara se apagó rápidamente, sin más batería. Trunks la metió debajo de la cama. Luego, se acostó. Miró a Pan sin apagar la luz, maravillado, aliviado por saber ese momento guardado para siempre en un soporte material. Se acercó a ella, sabiendo que ya no habría forma de dormir, no con tanta emoción a cuestas. Besó los omóplatos, donde veía las alas. Besó las alas, enamorado del ángel blanco.

Y nunca se durmió.

Al amanecer, repetía los besos en cada pluma de cada ala.

Estaba loco.

_Desesperado_.

Estaba solo, con sus más valederos, dañinos, deseos.

Los ángeles.

El cielo.

La salvación.

Estaba solo, Trunks.

Como todos lo estamos.

Solo, atrapado en su propio sentir.

Atrapado en el amor que nunca había olvidado: el que sentía por Isabelle Cort.

_El sensible sufre. Cuando los hilos invisibles de la mentira sólo son, sólo existen para él, como un conjuro diseñado con la intención de que únicamente una sola persona pueda notarlos, leerlos, mas no deshacerlos, la soledad es irremediable._

_La soledad es la máxima condena del sensible._

_**Ver los hilos que nadie más ve.**_

_Oirá voces en torno a él. Oirá risas, gritos, suspiros; no podrá sentir empatía por nada de lo que oiga. Sus oídos escucharán, sobre todo, las máquinas que tejen esos hilos forzados del gris. Y cuando crea encontrar oídos con el talento de la empatía quizá se equivoque. Y cuánto dolerá cada vez que el sensible choque contra muros inaccesibles de quien camina sin vida, paredes de concreta nada, de vacuidad absoluta._

_Cuánto, oh, morirá el sensible. Contra la pared. Solo._

_Destinado a la desilusión._

_A menos que..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XXII<strong>_

_Sólo quiero agradecer, nada más. _

_**Steel Mermaid**__, __**AppleNinde**__, __**NebilimK**__, __**Jaz**__, __**Lixy**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Mya**__, __**DBZFan-ns**__, __**Teff1, Tomoecita**__... __**GRACIAS**__ por sus comentarios y la buena onda de siempre._

_A los silenciosos, __**GRACIAS**__ también._

_**Jaz**__, a vos también, y de nuevo, y siempre. En esta ocasión por el dibujo de Trunks e Isabelle que me regalaste. Y por todo lo demás, obvio. __**GRACIAS**__. Dejo el link del dibujo en mi profile, es un dibujo hermosísimo. _

_A **Kattie**, por el review más extenso que me dejaron en diez años, __**GRACIAS**__. Sabés bien qué parte del capítulo te dedico por el aguante maravilloso y lleno de cariño que me hiciste (y no me refiero al mientras lo escribía; vos sabés). ¡Linda!_

_A **Flor** Giorno del Facebook por tan lindas palabras, __**GRACIAS**__. Suerte con tus exámenes, linda. _

_Les dedico el capítulo a los que están del otro lado por seguir acá, por haber alcanzado este punto de la historia, que sé no fue fácil alcanzar, por la longitud y densidad, por los agregados innecesarios, por la enfermiza insistencia de esta pasión que me es incontrolable cuando es _Triángulo_ la historia que está ante mis ojos. _

_**Con todo mi corazón: GRACIAS.**__ Sé que soy densa al agradecer tanto, pero sé por qué lo hago, por qué insisto tanto. Ojalá pudiera expresar con palabras lo que esta historia significa para mí, pero no puedo, no hay forma. Lo siento por esta locura sin forma. Lo siento mucho. _

_No iba a nombrar música, pero no puedo evitarlo, es mi maldita costumbre y bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian: Within Temptation me elevó mientras escribía este capítulo. Frozen sonó con insistencia. Sobre todo durante *esa* escena. Sobre ésta... Prefiero no decir demasiado. Cualquier cosa pueden preguntarme por acá o por el FB, prometo responder. Something about us de Daft Punk, por su parte, fue perfecta para darle forma a las intervenciones de Marron. Carmen de Lana de Rey fue perfecta durante la corrección final. _

_Dejo en mi profile la dirección de mi Grooveshark, donde armé playlist de Tri con más de 80 canciones (obsesiva me dicen), ahí están todas las que escucho mientras escribo. A quien le interese, es libre de darse una vuelta. =)_

_Hay escenas de recuerdos que escribí distinto a como suelo hacerlas. No lo hice demasiado a propósito, aunque en parte sí. Quería probar algo diferente básicamente. _

_Besos enormes. Cuatro capítulos, el secreto y el epílogo. Después, fin. Seis entregas más y los dejo en paz, lo juro. _

_Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	24. XXIII: El cuadro, parte II

_**«Posponer, ignorar, minimizar, esquivar; formas de evadir la realidad, la del entorno y la de nuestro propio ser». **_

* * *

><p>—<em>Ah...<em>

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_No entiendo nada..._

_Risas de ellas. Fastidio de él. Los brazos no le responden, los párpados se le caen. El desorden del cóctel consumido lo recorre completo. Increíblemente, ha sido tanto que ha surtido efecto._

_El efecto de la causa está en su cúspide._

_Por un momento, lo está. _

—_¡Bebé, qué dulce puedes llegar a ser a veces!_

_Los tres se miran, ellas risas, él fastidio, aún. Los tres se miran, los tres bajo los mismos efectos, cada uno un delirio hecho mundo. Los tres se miran, corazones acelerados por efecto de lo externo a sus cuerpos. Los tres se miran, tres sensaciones distintas, tan distintas como idénticas._

_Él. Él odia que le digan «bebé»; lo aborrece. Ser llamado así es ser minimizado. Se burlan, eso siente. Cada vez que le dicen «bebé», él recuerda que está por debajo, que no es quien quiere ser._

_Que es quien aborrece ser._

_Contrario a las dos; el día y la noche._

_Ella, ella una. Ve los hilos claramente, como si fueran pinceladas expresadas sobre el aire que respiran. La relación entre quienes la acompañan empieza a ser obvia, explícita. Puede leerlos con los ojos cerrados, lo jura. La fotógrafa y la «musa», la niña y su juguete. _

_Ella, ella otra. La ella que ya no es ella, que ya no existe ahora ni jamás. Ella mira el azul, desea el azul. _

_Lo quiere._

_Lo quiere como una niña implora en una vidriera ese, no aquel, no cualquier, peluche de felpa. Quiero ese porque tiene lindas orejas, porque tiene un moño rojo, porque parece suave._

_Por el color azul de los que fingen ser sus ojos._

_Niña encaprichada: quiere el azul. Lo quiere inmediatamente. Los globos flotan ante ella, idos, globos sobre su cabeza. Quiere jugar, quiere hacerlo. Ahora. _

_Ya._

—_Bailemos, bebé._

—_No, no quiero. —Él se deja caer en el piso. Muere, siente que muere, de sueño. Párpados que son hilos que atan los globos a la tierra. _

—_Oh, vamos... —Ella, la niña de los caprichos, la fotógrafa de los fetiches, la que desea besar el azul, se levanta del piso donde los tres, flotantes seres afectados, flotan sin flotar. _

_Todo cuanto es el mundo está condenado a ser artificial. _

_Una canción irrumpe en los oídos, cortesía del estéreo que adorna los latidos acelerados con radio FM. Es ese grupo al cual ella, la única, la verdadera enfermedad, fotografió hace unos días. La melodía es fúnebre, el tinte oscuro, la voz sensual como unos labios sobre unos párpados renuentes a la demencia. Así lo siente quien, de pie, se dirige hacia el dueño de los globos azules, los globos hechos de zafiros, las dos inmaculadas pruebas de que la perfección no es un sueño, porque existe; porque él, el que no pudo ser, _es _tras la pared._

_Y ella tiene permiso de leerlo. _

_Y ella es la dueña de él. _

—_Vamos, bebé... ¡Vamos! Baila conmigo. —Ella, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, lanza las manos hacia abajo, sus pies frente al hombre que delira en un insistente bramido de anestesiado corazón. Ella toma las manos de él, intenta arrastrarlo, no lo logra—. Ah, bebé... ¡Vamos! Esta canción es tan, tan sexy. —Mueve su cabeza hacia atrás y enfoca a la voyeur, la observadora; la que un día sentirá la culpa subyugarla siempre, siempre que él sea quien esté ante sus narices—. ¿Verdad que es sexy, Susu?_

_La aludida arroja una carcajada._

—_Tan sexy como tu bebé frente a tu cámara._

_Él empieza a reír. Las odia a las dos, se lo asegura en su fuero interno, en lo que de éste queda. Las odia porque lo llaman «bebé»; las odia porque las vislumbra escaleras abajo._

_Las odia porque no tiene el _significado _que ellas ostentan sin barreras._

_Ella, la que en pocos años dormirá para siempre, se clava en su cadera, a horcajadas la mujer demonio de cabello ardiente como el fuego de las almas._

_El fuego de los que sienten._

_Manos rojas recorren el pecho del joven entrenado como guerrero saiyan. Piel exacta, tallada por la sabiduría del arte. Las manos de la mujer llegan al cuello del hombre, emulan un círculo. Aprietan. Él ríe, ella ríe. Él tira la cadera hacia arriba, ella se hunde, los dos al ritmo de la canción. Él toma las manos de ella, pide más al mirarla a los ojos._

_Ella piensa, extasiada por el amor que le brota del alma ante el azul, globos atados a la tierra, ojos que son más que el hombre que sostiene los hilos._

_Ella piensa, sí._

_Me perteneces._

_Y aprieta._

_Eres mío._

_Y aprieta._

_Eres mío, Trunks. _

_Y aprieta._

_Como si yo te hubiera creado._

_Y aprieta._

—_Por Kami —interviene la que no es partícipe—, váyanse al cuarto, no quiero ver._

_La pelirroja, la dueña, descansa. No más ahorcamiento._

_No quiere el cuello._

_Quiere el azul._

_Y ya sabe cómo conseguirlo._

—_Ven, bebé... Quiero mostrarte algo._

_Y quiero hacerte el amor._

_Él casi no escucha; dormita sin dormitar. A carcajadas su risa, se levanta. La mano de la niña encaprichada tironea de él. Caminan lejos de su invitada, en búsqueda, piensa él, de la intimidad que tanto les gusta compartir; el mundo propio. Y nunca llegan a una cama donde unirse en carnal desesperación; llegan a otra parte._

_Él, de repente, despierta. El corazón se calma, los párpados se liberan de los hilos, los brazos vuelven a responder. No más risas; emoción. _

—_¿Isa...? _

_Sabe, mirando la puerta de _ese_ cuarto, que ella no lleva a nadie allí, ni siquiera a él. El cuarto de revelado, el cuarto rojo, es la cuna de su mujer, es ese lugar en donde ella se refugia del universo en pos de concentrarse sólo en su método de expresión. El cuarto propio que una mujer que anhela expresarse necesita, dicen._

—_Quiero que entres —dice ella—. Me muero por mostrarte algo._

—_Claro..._

_Está feliz. Lo está, porque él quiere todo de ella así como ella tiene, ya, todo de él._

_Algo que jamás pasará._

_Entra. Ella, detrás, prende la luz roja y cierra suavemente la puerta, casi con parsimonia. Él, borrosa su mirada mas no dormida, mas sí despierta, palidece. La felicidad se va de su pecho como si la realidad fuera una aguja y le drenara la sangre hasta la última gota. Porque ve todo. Ella, cuando él tiembla por lo que vislumbra en rojo, lo abraza por la cintura. El aliento de la mujer calienta la espalda hecha de sudor frío del hombre._

—_Esto es tétrico, Isa._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Es raro._

—_¿Raro?_

—_N-no entiendo por qué yo..._

—_Porque te amo, Trunks. Por eso estás aquí._

_Porque está, sí. Cada pared de las cuatro que los rodean tiene fotos adheridas. En cada foto, en todas las fotos, está él, sin excepción. Los globos son zafiros, y flotan, y brillan, y gimen demencias. Los ojos de zafiro son transparentes._

_Pese a todo, pese al gris._

_Los ojos son rojos._

_Los ojos son la perfección._

—_Bebé... —La voz de la mujer se vuelve tan tétrica como el bramido enfermizo de las paredes. Muta, de mujer pasa a demonio, de demonio pasa a obsesión. Es la obsesión antropomorfa, el pedido de perfección._

_Es ella._

_La locura._

—_¿Isa...?_

—_¿Has pensado en lo que hemos estado hablando?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?_

_Aun cuando la locura corre por sus venas, él ríe. Justamente por la locura contagiada, ya incrustada en su alma, lo hace._

—_Ni loco._

—_Eres un cobarde, bebé..._

_Una de las manos que descansa en su estómago pronto desciende, se aventura a la intimidad que le pertenece a él como hombre. La mano invade bajo la ropa; la mano hace contacto directo con la excitación en pleno ascenso. Ella acaricia, ella besa la espalda, ella prosigue:_

—_Bebé cobarde, no puedes decirle que no a algo que no conoces._

—_No te voy a decir que sí, no ahora, no viendo lo loca que estás._

—_Pensé que te gustaba mi locura._

—_Sí, pero te sobrepasas. Yo... —Gime entre dientes. Las caricias aumentan en velocidad. Sus caderas tambalean instintivamente al ritmo que ella, dueña de la mano, dueña del mundo y de todo, quiere. Jadeante, él prosigue—: Isa, ¿tienes mil fotos de mis ojos en tu pared y me pides algo tan asqueroso...? ¿Y esperas que crea que es pura experimentación cuando, evidentemente, estás loca?_

—_Bebé cobarde, muy cobarde... —Ella empuja hacia atrás, ella choca la espalda contra la puerta, ella insiste—: cobarde, me decepcionas._

—_Eres muy cruel, Isa._

—_Eres muy cobarde, bebé. ¿Quieres oír por qué?_

—_No._

_La mano aumenta la velocidad, de nuevo. La siguen los jadeos, los latidos, las caderas del hombre que goza a expensas de la mujer. Él mira al frente: está por todas partes. Los ojos lo miran y no le pertenecen. Los ojos de la pared tienen vida propia._

_Y son de ella._

_Como él lo es._

—_Lo oirás de todas formas: esa chica que te gustaba, la rubiecita hija del señor bajito amigo de tu madre... Si no hubieras sido cobarde te hubiera importado un bledo intentar acostarte con ella. Imagínala: virgen ella, quinceañera, temblorosa bajo tu cuerpo. —Las rodillas de los dos flaquean, el suelo se convierte en asiento, la mano continúa su ir y venir en torno a la excitante palpitación—. Imagínala... —La boca de la mujer se posa en el oído derecho del hombre—. Oh, Trunks, qué bruto eres, eso duele. Oh, Trunks, sal, no me gusta, pero sí me gusta, pero no sé, o sí sé. Mejor sigue, sigue... —La voz es exageradamente fina, chillona; denota burla—. Así me gusta, me gusta mucho, demasiado... Sigue, Trunks. Sigue. _

_Dos manos, manos de hombre, detienen la lasciva mano de mujer. _

_Los ojos de la pared se deforman._

—_¿Por qué mierda metes a Marron en esto?_

—_Porque si no fueras cobarde, ella, ahora, sería tu mujer. Ella estaría aquí, a tu lado; tú estarías a salvo con ella. Pero no: estoy yo, están estas fotos. Está mi amor, bebé, mi amor por ti, por Trunks, por el potencial que tienes dentro, por el artista que serías si fueras más valiente. Estoy aquí dispuesta a sacar de tus entrañas al Trunks que te mueres por ser para traerlo al mundo y hacerlo brillar. Y para que brille necesito que los ojos de las fotos..._

_... Sean míos._

_Para siempre._

—_Enferma..._

—_Y con orgullo. Es eso lo que no entiendes: yo no tengo límites, soy libre como un pájaro, tengo alas rojas en mi espalda._

_Y me muero por amarte._

_Ahora._

_Ya._

—_Estás loca, Isa. —Él ríe, ríe tanto que llora su risa, no sólo la profiere—. ¿Cómo se supone que se hace lo que quieres hacer? ¿Tiene un nombre? ¿Hay otros enfermos como tú? —Lo consumido aún levita en el centro de su cerebro, y lo adormece, y lo hace reír. Aún dura el efecto de la causa—. Ni loco, ni loco..._

—_Y tú eres una tuerca más, bebé. Eres tan gris como el resto. No eres especial, no eres más que un envase vacío. Eres un cobarde... _

_Él se arrodilla, voltea, encara a la mujer. Ella, orgullosa, muestra los dientes a los ojos eyectados de furia._

—_Cuando estás así de enojado me excitas más que nunca..._

_Él ríe, tan desquiciado, anestesiado, como ella._

—_Loca..._

—_Cobarde..._

_Se acercan. Los labios se rozan mientras, de estos, horrendas palabras se desprenden:_

—_Estás tan mal de la cabeza, Isa. Eres tan pervertida... —Risas, risas, risas—. ¡Me das tanto asco! No se cómo puedes pedirme algo así... _

—_Tuerquita... ¿Por qué no te dejas ser? Te mueres por apretar mi cuello y matarme, eso dicen tus ojos. Bebé dulce, dulce con forma de tuerquita gris._

—_No te voy a dar el gusto. _

—_¿Por qué no, bebé?_

_Adiós, cordura. Adiós._

_Por primera vez, adiós._

—_¡Porque te odio! ¡TE ODIO!_

_La toma de los hombros, la estrella contra la puerta. Todo es rojo._

_Todo. _

_Todo es rojo porque todo es perfecto. Todo es perfecto porque ella le sonríe así, con sorna, con asco, con el más demente amor._

—_¿Por qué me odias?_

—_¡Porque me estás volviendo loco!_

_Ninguno de los dos cede, al contrario. Manos, cuatro, resbalan por el cuerpo al cual no pertenecen. Las manos, las cuatro manos, frenan en los cuellos opuestos. Aprietan, las manos de ella al límite de su fuerza; las de él reprimidas por la obviedad de la sangre. _

_Y los labios, mientras tanto, se rozan._

—_¿No era lo que querías? Dejarte ser en el seno de nuestro mundo para poder conocer más de ti mismo, para poder experimentar y llevarte más allá. Eso querías y eso te di todos estos años: la inspiración para que tu arte alcanzara nuevos niveles. Y te lo di, todo. ¿O no lo he hecho?_

—_Cállate..._

_Y aprietan._

—_¿O no lo he hecho? Te he dado pasión, novedad, exceso. Te he dado todo lo que querías, incluso te he dado una libertad para hacer con tu cuerpo lo que desees y con quien desees para que no te sientas atado a mí. Claro que el que no lo hayas hecho es tu problema, pero..._

—_¡Basta, Isa!_

_Y aprietan._

_Y ella empieza a vomitar carcajadas en los ojos de él._

_Carcajadas._

_Las que, cuando ella muera, pertenecerán a la veintena de ojos imperfectos._

_La risa de la locura, el réquiem de la muerte para el loco._

—_¡CÁLLATE!_

_Y aprietan._

—_¡Niñito rico y vacío! ¡NO SABES NADA DE LA VIDA! ¡NADA! _

_Y aprietan._

_Y dejan de apretar._

—_Repite eso._

—_No sabes un carajo de la vida; estás vacío, muerto. Estás muerto, porque sin el arte que tanto te avergüenza amar no tienes lugar en el mundo. Porque eres un cobarde y no sirves para nada. ¡No tienes _significado_ propio! Eres un ente, bebé. _

_«Bebé». _

_Ella abre las piernas, ella baja el pantalón y la ropa interior de él, ella sube el vestido que trae puesto y se deshace de toda prenda que pueda tapar la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Ella toma las manos de él y las clava en su cintura, lanza el torso de él sobre el de ella. Se miran. Él se aferra a ella, la eleva, la aprisiona, entra._

_Gritan. Ríen. Se mueven en retorcida sincronía de violencia, de sadismo._

—_¡COBARDE!_

—_¡LOCA!_

_Y ríen, y ríen, y ríen._

_Qué placer asfixiarse así._

—_¡COBARDE!_

—_¡CÁLLATE!_

_La violencia de las embestidas denota la frustración. Él es todo lo que ella dice, todo lo que ella demanda del cuerpo y el alma._

_Es plastilina._

—_¡Vamos, mátame! ¡Mátame a ver si te animas, cobarde! —Sisea de dolor, de placer, de locura, ella. Pero no importa. Nada importa cuando el rojo de lo genuino brota del azul—. Mátame, mi amor, mátame si lo deseas... —Grita, grita y grita. Duele, demasiado. Y más gusta de lo que duele—. Morir mirando tus ojos es la muerte más perfecta para mí... _

_Se miran. Él aprieta los dientes, las uñas de ella clavadas en la piel de sus hombros._

—_No te reprimas, Trunks... Saca tu fuerza. Quiero hacerte feliz..._

_Los azules se muestran más, lo hacen porque los ojos, al escuchar los oídos, amplían la separación de sus párpados. Al fin, él lo entiende. Ella quiere que sus dientes dejen de apretar, que sus manos ya no busquen más consuelo en telas, en formas que no pertenezcan a la carne ajena. Ella quiere su poder desatado, al saiyan dominante; quiere al guerrero que, más allá del que es y del que quiere ser, también lo constituye._

_Y es que él, el dueño de las dagas hechas de zafiro, es tres personas, un alma encarnada en un triángulo._

_El empresario._

_El artista._

_El saiyan._

_Y el último es al que menos conoce de los tres. _

_Y el último es el que ella aún no posee._

—_Mátame..._

_Y esa mujer, ahora, quiere al saiyan también. Quiere el triángulo que es él. Lo quiere completo, todo, en exceso. _

_Qué oleada genuina de resplandeciente felicidad, entonces, lo sacude a él. Alguien, ella, quiere todo su ser. _

_Quiere amarlo._

_Ella._

_Eso es lo que lo hace feliz. _

_La fuerza se incrementa, en sus movimientos, en el apriete ejercido en la ardiente cintura de su voluptuosa mujer. Ella es de él y él de ella. Ella es él y él es ella. Tanto se pertenecen al otro que ya no hay, en él, peros._

_Su espalda contra el suelo, sus manos rebosantes de poder en las caderas de la mujer, arriba, abajo, fuerte, profundo. Gime como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como nunca jamás lo hizo ni lo hará. Grita como si la muerte fuera la recompensa. Qué amor, qué placer._

—_¡Ah...!_

_Qué liberación._

—_Isa..._

_Final._

_Comienzo. _

—_Te amo, Isa..._

—_Yo a ti..._

—_¿Me amas, de verdad? _

—_Como no volveré a amar nunca, bebé. Te amo. _

_Las caricias luego del sexo se suscitan. Se aman, se odian._

_Se necesitan en su demencia compartida._

_Y él, finalmente, lo entiende así._

_Accede._

_Se condena._

—_Ámame, Isa. _

—_Lo haré. _

_Lo haré._

_Amaré tus ojos._

_**Hoy.**_

_**Mañana.**_

_**Hasta la muerte.**_

_**Hasta la muerte, Trunks.**_

_Ella dispone el escenario en su rostro, en sus párpados, con sus manos que ya conocen el camino, que ya lo han recorrido antes de alcanzar la perfección de la musa que ese hombre le representa._

_Y ella lo ama, _así_, por primera vez._

_Y él ríe._

_Llora._

_Es feliz._

_Con ella, así, el triángulo que es él es feliz. _

_Trunks completo es feliz._

_Cada faceta, cada vértice, feliz._

—_Te amo, Trunks..._

_Y la sonrisa nace en su boca._

_Siempre que ella lo ame _así_, él será feliz._

_Siempre._

—_Yo a ti..._

_Siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XXIII<em>

"_El cuadro, parte II"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Prefiero ser yo mismo. Yo y desdichado, antes que cualquier otro y jocundo».<strong>_

_(_Aldous Huxley_, Un mundo feliz)_

* * *

><p>Observó a Pan mientras se vestía de espaldas a él, que seguía en la cama, desnudo, despierto. La muchachita no lo sabía, ni siquiera lo sospechaba, pero él no había dormido en toda la noche. Ahora, a la madrugada, con la lluvia aún azotando la ciudad, débil y sin atisbos de furia natural, ella debía marcharse. Él lo entendía sin entenderlo, pues no estaba pensando en ella, ni en ella ni en Marron. Sólo pensaba en las manos sobre las suyas, que sostenían la cámara. Sólo pensaba en Isabelle.<p>

Había besado cada pluma de cada ala, de esas alas que ahora estaban extendidas ante él. Ya estaba saciado. De deseo, de amor. Estaba satisfecho de alguna retorcida forma.

No quería más.

Ni de Pan ni de Marron.

Quería, imploraba, a Isabelle.

Los besos le habían gastado el deseo de algo más por alguien más. Como le había pasado aquella vez con Marron, cuando ella lo había traspasado con la mirada en la intimidad de la tina de loza.

Era lo mismo, de nuevo.

Quería, imploraba, a Isabelle.

—Ya te vas... —susurró.

Pan, acomodándose el sostén con cierta desprolijidad, volteó. No sabía, hasta el momento, que él estaba despierto. Lo miró, le sonrió. Ella aún no sabía.

—No quiero. Pero...

—Está bien.

El ceño de la muchachita se frunció. No fue por enfado, no fue por frustración; el ceño se frunció por pena. Trunks ya no era el de hacía unas horas. Sus ojos estaban censurados por la pared. Trunks ya no era el de las fotos. Era completamente inaccesible.

Una puntada en su pecho le hizo sospechar lo que, pronto, muy pronto, comprendería.

—Trunks...

—¿Sí?

—T-te amo. —Odió el tono aniñado que le salió. Lo odio, pero fue inevitable: su amor era demasiado idealista aún.

Trunks se sentó, la sábana lo único que cubría su desnudez.

—Ven. —Pan fue hacia él: se sentó a su lado y se dejó rodear por los masculinos brazos—. Gracias.

Confundida por la frialdad que le llegó de él, implícita frialdad que no se manifestaba en los toques sino en los ojos, se vio desprovista de palabras. Los ojos eran inaccesibles y ella no lo soportaba. No podía, y bajó la mirada, y dijo lo que salió:

—Gr-gracias por respetarme...

_¿Realmente te respetó?_

—Gracias por sentir algo así por mí.

Pan entendió, finalmente, que no era correspondida. Sí, eso era, sí; por eso los ojos eran inaccesibles. Aguantó la tristeza como pudo, no la demostró ante él. No podía hacerlo así como tampoco era capaz de soportarlo mucho más. Aún quedaban cosas por entender, mas ante esos ojos vacuos que servían de niebla entre ella y la realidad sería imposible. Se marchó luego de que él la besara sentidamente, como un enamorado. Y no lo estaba, Pan lo supo sin más.

Cuando saltó por la ventana, lloraba.

Cuando saltó por la ventana, Trunks, desnudo aún bajo las sábanas, vio las alas en su espalda.

Las vio en serio.

_Ve lo que siente._

_El sensible, derrotado por la vacuidad del mundo. _

_Ver lo que siente es, en la tristeza, su único consuelo. _

Se acomodó en la almohada, miró el techo. No necesitó más que mirarlo, que mirarlo y escuchar la llovizna del exterior en pleno amanecer, para saberlo: ya las había olvidado, a Pan, a Marron. De allí en más, sólo tuvo amor para la verdadera mitad de su mundo, la única, la más horrorosamente perfecta.

Isabelle Cort.

* * *

><p>Cuando se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama fue capaz, al fin, de respirar. Había llorado todo el viaje de regreso, bajo la lluvia de la ciudad y cuando se alejó de ésta. No había parado un maldito minuto de hacerlo, porque lo había entendido.<p>

Ahora, dolía. Demasiado era el dolor para una joven tan inexperta como ella.

—Zorra —se dijo—. Eres una zorra...

¿Cómo había podido acostarse con un hombre que no sentía lo mismo por ella? ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz?! ¡¿Acaso el deseo había sido tan grande, tan incontrolable?!

Y lo había sido, sí.

_Porque a veces, Pan, el deseo es todo._

_Es más, incluso, que el amor._

_Y tú lo deseaste tanto como él a ti._

_Porque el deseo, créeme, fue genuino._

_De ambas partes._

_Tan genuino como hermoso._

_Tan hermoso como perturbador._

_Tan perturbador como perfecto._

_Así que no debes arrepentirte._

_No por sentir lo mismo que él sintió: el más corporal deseo por ti._

_Uno que fue capaz de obnubilarlo casi tanto como tu amor lo hizo._

—Zorra... ¡Zorra!

Y Pan, la Pan que había quedado, la mujer triunfante sobre el cadáver de la niña, lloró. Lo hizo hasta que el sueño le llegó.

* * *

><p>Se levanto dos horas después. Antes, el techo, por supuesto. Cuánto había mirado ese techo en su vida, pensó el ente construido por la nostalgia. Con qué amor, con qué locura. El techo, sobre él, recibió a los zafiros, encantado, como siempre lo había hecho mientras Isabelle amaba uno de sus ojos. En aquellos tiempos, el otro observaba el techo pintado por la luz de cobre de la lámpara de noche cada vez, mientras el amor brillaba en el lado contrario de su cara. Era hermoso volver al origen de todo. A ese techo, a ese amor.<p>

Porque estaba lleno de amor.

No por Marron.

No por Pan.

Estaba enamorado de Isabelle.

Se vistió, ordenó el cuarto y se fue. No lo hizo antes de tomar la cámara de abajo de la cama. Salió bajo la lluvia con ésta convertida en cápsula en su bolsillo. Estaba tan inspirado que sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar. Llevado por esta inspiración, voló hasta el balcón de su departamento. Una vez allí, se desnudó en la soledad de su habitación y se metió bajo la ducha. El agua estaba helada, contrario al calor demencial que despedía su piel. Era ese frío lo que necesitaba para sentirse cerca de su mujer.

Porque la recordaba, fría.

Porque la recordaba, dormida.

Porque la recordaba, sí, mirándolo sin mirarlo, del otro lado de la existencia.

Muerta.

En la misma cama donde él acababa de desvirgar a la musa blanca.

_La nostalgia por lo perdido nos distorsiona la realidad._

_Nos impide ver con ojos hechos de presente._

Recordaba el frío de su cuerpo, el frío de su mano, el frío blanco de su rostro. La recordaba sin vida frente a él, que la miraba sin mirar, que la sentía sin sentir, su mano viva aferrada a la mano muerta. Recordaba cómo había cerrado los ojos, cómo había acercado los párpados a la boca seca. Recordaba acariciar sus párpados contra los labios por última vez.

Sus párpados contra la muerte.

_Perfección._

Sentir ese frío, desolador frío de la muerte, era la forma indicada, la única, de estar con _ella_.

_Resignación ante la vida la del sensible que baila al ritmo de la desesperanza._

_La del sensible sobrepasado, violado su cuerpo por el dolor, coqueteando con la muerte._

—Es verdad... —afirmó bajo la ducha fría.

Fatal fue la barrida. Pan y Marron, las dos, desaparecieron de su vida. Las olvidó del todo como quien olvida algo sin importancia. Ya no tenía caso pensar en ellas. Acababa de volver al principio mismo del círculo, como desde hacía cuatro años le pasaba: añoranza, desesperación, depresión, ilusión, pasión, amor, nostalgia.

_Melancolía._

Isabelle era su mundo, al fin y al cabo.

De nuevo, lo era.

Por eso, siempre, siempre, regresaba al origen.

Haber visto sus manos sobre la cámara había sido suficiente para él: había llegado al punto del círculo vicioso donde era capaz de amarla una vez más, como cuando ella vivía, como cuando ella le hacía el amor a sus ojos abiertos a sensaciones. Estaba ahí, y cuando estaba ahí sólo había algo por hacer: pintarla.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió con ropas sueltas y oscuras y se dirigió, descalzo y con el cabello mojado, a su taller. Entró, ignoró el cuadro de las musas, pues ellas ya no existían; sólo la veintena tenía oportunidades en su mundo privado, plagado del virus de la demencia melancólica. Preparó el escenario para la pasión más vehemente, como un amante lanzando pétalos de rosa al lecho que será cuna del acto íntimo de los cuerpos. El lienzo estuvo en el atril; la veintena, ante sus ojos, esperaba. Como cada vez, pensar no fue necesario: sabía de memoria todo cuanto constituía a Isabelle, desde la forma de sus uñas hasta la extensión de sus pestañas; desde el dibujo íntimo de su sexo hasta el tamaño justo de sus pechos. Hasta sus lunares, sus poros, sus cicatrices; recordaba todo con una evidente obsesión.

Trazó con carbonilla, suavemente, la base de la pintura. Luego, pintó, pintó hasta perder todo poder de comprensión. El mundo dejó de existir, el reloj perdió su función, el día se tornó noche y, la noche, día. Era sábado, pero bien podía ser domingo, lunes, martes. Podía ser viernes, podía ser el pasado, podía ser el futuro; no era de interés saber en qué punto de la historia estaba parado; ¿para qué saberlo, con qué fin? Si estaba pintando. Cuando pintaba era feliz, y la felicidad no necesita un contexto para ser. Y sólo resonaba su respiración, ésta y el pincel manchado de óleo en contacto con el lienzo.

Esos sonidos, y la lluvia del exterior contando el final anticipadamente.

Al terminar, no tenía idea de quién era él o de dónde estaba. Era tan ente como lo llevaba siendo desde el adiós de Marron, desde la entrada al paraíso virgen de Pan. Era tan ente como cuando acarició los labios muertos con sus párpados cuatro años atrás. Miró al cuadro y _ella_, Isabelle, le sonreía.

Pero no.

Sus ojos eran distintos.

—¿Por qué no me sales? —preguntó al cuadro, a la veintena, a la muerte.

—_Porque plasmas lo que sientes, bebé: y tú jamás me sentiste genuinamente. No como yo a ti. _

—¿Por qué?

—_Porque no querías sentirme genuinamente. Si lo hubieras hecho, te hubieras alejado de mí. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te hubiera dado el motivo que no deseabas tener para hacerlo. _

Sus ojos, desencajados, se abrieron de par en par.

—Pero... Si yo te...

—_No digas que me amas. Ese es el problema, bebé: yo hice mucho, muchísimo más que amarte. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. _

Lloró ante los ojos imperfectos. Esquivó el atril al avanzar hacia la pared donde la veintena, soberbia veintena imperfecta, se erigía. Miró cada uno. ¿Cuál era el mejor? En el medio de la veintena, exactamente en el medio, estaba el mejor.

_Nada es casualidad._

_En este triángulo, nada lo es._

Los ojos de Isabelle, en el cuadro del medio, eran casi exactos a como solían ser cuando ella vivía, sólo que los había hecho más grandes, muchísimo más grandes. Pero eran prácticamente idénticos. Decidido, levitó. El cuadro estaba varios metros por encima del suelo. Frenó, en su lenta levitación, ante el rostro que lo observaba desde el lienzo.

—Te necesito...

Pese a todo, pese al gris.

—_Y yo quiero que me necesites._

—¿Lo quieres?

—_Sí, sabes que sí. Me encanta que seas mío._

—Me encanta ser tuyo.

—_¿Quieres ser mío? _

—Sí.

—_Bésame._

Y besó el cuadro, justo en sus labios.

—_¿Quieres ser aún más mío, bebé?_

—Sí.

—_Déjame besarte._

Y acarició sus párpados contra la boca pintada del cuadro, fuera de sí, envuelto en la asfixia de la alucinación.

—_¿Quieres ser aún más mío...?_

—Sí...

—_Acaríciame. _

Acarició el cuadro como si éste fuera un cuerpo. Deseó al cuadro como si éste fuera una mujer.

—_Acaríciame._

—Isa...

—_No me dejes ir, bebé. Porque si me voy..._

... Perderás tu _significado_.

Y morirás, solo, destrozado, Morirás sin haber sido quien deseabas, sin haber superado tu asquerosa cobardía.

Y yo puedo mantenerte con vida.

Pero para eso debes acariciarme.

Y no soltarme.

Y no separarte _jamás_ de mí...

—_Y no quieres eso, bebé._

—No...

—_Entonces acaríciame. _

Respiró fuerte contra el cuadro, sus labios sobre uno de los dos ojos. Besó, besó hasta perder lo poco que quedaba, aferrado a los bordes del cuadro como si éstos fueran dos hermosas manos blancas, frías, muertas.

La besó, nada más.

Besó, el demonio, los ojos de su mujer.

Los besó, nada más.

Besó, el demonio, la perfección.

Y susurró amor.

Y bramó amor.

Y sintió amor.

Y procuró amor.

Y se perdió.

Desde ese punto en adelante, abrazando amorosamente al cuadro, todo se perdió.

Ya no quedó nada de él.

Nada.

Más que los labios sobre los ojos.

Más que la nada misma, violándolo.

* * *

><p>Desayunaron juntas, las dos y Anita. Marron se sintió incómoda con la mujer de Susu, pues temía estar de más o bien desatar sobre sus anfitrionas una suerte de tensión que no tenía razón para ser. Pero no estaba de más. Anita la trató como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida. ¡Era tan extraño!<p>

—Eres amiga de bebé. Todos los amigos de bebé son más que bienvenidos aquí —le dijo mordisqueando una tostada llena de mermelada que Marron observó embelesada, envuelta en un sueño.

—Gr-gracias...

Trunks llenaba de mermelada las tostadas. Exactamente igual que Anita. Lo hacía cada mañana, sin excepción. Cada mañana amanecida en la desnudez compartida, pegados los ojos tanto como los cuerpos.

Eso jamás volvería a pasar.

—Y-ya vuelvo...

Huyó de la mesada de la cocina apresuradamente. Fue al pequeño aunque acogedor cuarto que Susu le había ofrecido conteniendo las lágrimas. Sentía, aún, la respiración entre dientes de fondo, debajo del sonido de sus movimientos, de sus pies en el suelo, de su propia respiración. Allí estaba, bien de fondo, como una canción que suena con insistencia en nuestros recuerdos porque necesitamos escucharla para evocar una sensación. Se sentó en la cama y tomó su móvil. No se soportaba a sí misma, la angustia era demasiado poderosa como para poder tolerarla. No había manera. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras la otra temblaba sosteniendo el móvil, apoyada en su regazo. Trunks respiraba entre dientes y le susurraba desesperación, mientras.

Se durmió con el móvil en la mano. ¿Cuántas horas? Muchas. Despertó al atardecer porque el móvil que sostenía posesivamente sonó y vibró. Miró la pantalla anulada por el mero recuerdo de Trunks, que respiraba y respiraba sin cesar aún, tanto en sus sueños como en la supuesta realidad que la tenía en su interior. Era Pan. Atendió.

—¿Hola...?

—Te necesito, Marron...

—¿Eh...?

Un llanto, cual trueno, atravesó el alma de Marron. Pan lloraba como posesa, inconsolablemente angustiada, tan anulada como ella lo estaba.

Eran un espejo.

—¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡No aguanto! Me muero, Marron... ¡No puedo tolerarlo! ¡TE NECESITO!

—Pan...

—Por favor, necesito verte, por favor, por favor...

—Estoy en...

Le dio la dirección de Susu atropelladamente, sin pensarlo. No quería ir a su departamento, no podía. Era mejor mantenerse lo más alejada posible de ese lugar, todo con tal de mantener en su cabeza el único tornillo que conservaba. Tenía que atesorarlo. Era lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Cortaron. Susu estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Era Pan?

—Sí...

—Las dos son más que bienvenidas. Hiciste bien en darle mi dirección.

Una hora y media después, Marron seguía allí, en la cama del pequeño cuarto de huéspedes, medio dormitando. Temblaba sin parar, superada, al borde del estallido, aferrada con obstinación al último tornillo que sabía incrustado en su cordura. Susu volvió a aparecer en el umbral.

—Aquí —la escuchó decir.

Marron volteó. Detrás de Susu, vestida con jeans gastados y camiseta arrugada, despeinada por el vuelo y mojada por la llovizna que bajaba ahora del cielo, apareció Pan, y corrió hasta Marron, y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza inhumana. Lloró, lloró la muchachita en su hombro, lloró desesperadamente; lloró, lloró lo que quedaba de Marron también, en armonía con su amiga, las dos derruidas por lo mismo, por el mismo, por él.

Susu se fue sin hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta, y las amigas lloraron, al fin, con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Arruiné todo! ¡Soy una zorra! ¡No tengo perdón!

—¿Pan...?

—¡ARRUINÉ TODO Y LO HICE EN VANO! Perdóname, por favor... ¡Perdóname, Marron!

Y lloraron por sendos minutos.

Juntas.

_Como debe ser en esta ocasión._

* * *

><p>Las horas continuaban transcurriendo sin transcurrir. Trunks había besado cada ojo de cada cuadro de cada miembro de la veintena; hacerlo le había llevado horas que se vio incapaz de contar. Porque el tiempo, cuando la locura llega, deja de existir. Ahora quitaba el último cuadro del atril y lo apoyaba bajo la veintena. En cuanto se secara del todo, lo colgaría. Se alejó unos pasos y lo vislumbró enamorado, de ella y de todas, del recuerdo distorsionado por el amor que tenía por Isabelle.<p>

Cuánto la extrañaba.

Más ahora, inmerso en la locura hasta tal punto.

Seguía sin dormir. Ya iban más de veinticuatro horas sin hacerlo. Seguía estando incapacitado de conciliar el sueño. Porque el gris es un reloj que se mueve aceleradamente, y no descansa jamás, y transcurre y transcurre y nadie puede detenerlo, porque si se pierde un minuto se pierde toda una vida. Un segundo y todas nuestras oportunidades se van. El gris no da tiempo a aquel condenado ansioso por sentir. Por eso, por no permitirlo, la locura aparece en los que ya han perdido todos sus tornillos.

_Como es el caso de este Trunks a esta hora en este momento en este punto del relato en este específico capítulo de su triángulo de rojo ante el gris._

Trunks prendió un cigarrillo, luego otro, luego otro. Y otro, y así. Fumó sin parar ante la veintena, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de añorarla. Isabelle estaba silenciosa, no le decía nada, no le pedía caricias de ningún tipo. ¿Por qué?

Recordó, entonces, el frío. Lo recordó simplemente porque lo sintió. Tembló de frío ante la veintena y ya no pudo sentir que razonaba, porque de por sí no lo hacía por más que, en la locura, sintiera que sí. El frío le habló, le dijo la verdad: Isabelle está muerta y tú estás loco, por eso crees escucharla.

—Pero te necesito...

La veintena no respondió.

—Pero no puedo vivir sin ti...

Y la veintena nada dijo.

—Isa...

Y nada, nada de nada.

—¡Isa...!

Nada, no dijo nada, ni ella ni la veintena. No había más ruido que el de su súplica sin sentido.

Lloró, tiritando de frío, como cuando, cuatro años atrás, lo había hecho en el piso del cuarto que compartiera con la pelirroja. Sentía que se moría, justo como le había pasado ese día, aferrado a Goten con todas sus fuerzas, Pares llorando en el pasillo y Susu haciendo lo propio en el umbral de la puerta. Era la misma escena, repitiéndose. Era Isabelle muerta y él vivo, convertido en ente, un alma gris sin _significado _alguno. Estaba perdido.

Adiós, salvación. Adiós.

Escuchó a Goten susurrándole consuelo, a Susu sollozando a metros de ellos. Llora, llora, Trunks. Llora lo que sientes, llora hasta cansarte, porque te lo mereces, porque debes hacerlo, porque es justo y necesario que llores para descargar tanto dolor. Llora, Trunks. Nos tienes a nosotros.

—_Estoy aquí, Trunks... Estoy aquí._

Y no estaba ese Goten de sus recuerdos. Tampoco Susu, tampoco Pares. No había nadie más que la veintena, más que su cuerpo convertido en envase vacío y que sus lágrimas inútiles llenando los mismos ojos que, alguna vez, habían gemido de placer en contacto con los labios de su mujer.

Ojos abiertos, no cerrados.

Ojos ávidos del más atípico amor.

Y no, no había nadie con él.

_Absolutamente nadie._

Estaba solo, envuelto en frío y en la cúspide de la locura.

Estaba solo. Lleno de amor.

Nada más.

Pronto continuó girando el círculo vicioso. Se llenó de desesperación. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas, gritó, se sacudió. Y fumó un cigarro, y otro, y otro. Fumó porque necesitaba autodestruirse, como todos, todos los seres lo necesitamos al menos una vez en nuestras vidas. No había cansancio alguno en su cuerpo.

Sólo locura.

—Te necesito...

Necesitaba a alguien que ya no existía.

—Te necesito, Isa...

Pero no podía recuperarla.

—¡Te necesito...!

Así que tenía que buscarla.

—No me dejes solo, Isa...

Y unas plumas acariciaron su espalda.

Volteó violentamente y escalofríos lo recorrieron, uno tras otro, en un ciclo perfectamente delineado. Vio, desde el otro lado del cuarto, el cuadro de los ángeles. Marron estaba lista; faltaba Pan. La ilusión lo llenó de vida, y pudo levantarse y olvidar a la veintena, y pudo retomar su verdadera obra maestra. Fue en búsqueda de la cámara que había dejado convertida en cápsula en el pantalón usado la noche anterior. Para su fortuna, tenía una batería adecuada para el aparato, por lo que pudo hacerlo funcionar. Se valió del _bluetooth_ para conectar la cámara a su _notebook_. En menos de cinco minutos, tenía en sus manos la foto de la espalda de la musa blanca impresa. Rió y lloró de alegría, corrió al taller y al cuadro donde Marron estaba sola. Preparó la pintura en su paleta, tomó la carbonilla, trazó las líneas guía y pintó.

Las amaba, de nuevo.

A las dos.

A Pan, a Marron.

A las musas con alas de ángel.

_Porque amarlas es lo único que le queda ante la ausencia de su mujer._

_Porque el sensible, cuando coquetea con la muerte, acobardado, intenta aferrarse a lo que sea con tal de no ceder._

Las horas pasaron una tras otra mientras él pintaba cada detalle de esa hermosa y pura espalda, de ese oscuro cabello, de esa dulce cadera desnuda. Pintó las alas con la misma obsesión, sin imaginarlas, porque las sentía y, por lo tanto, las veía. Pintó y fumó un cigarrillo, y otro, y otro, terminando poco a poco con las cajetillas que tenía de reserva, como un adicto, a veces, suele asegurarse ante la eventualidad.

Qué placer.

Hacerlas vivir mediante la expresión más vehemente de su arte. Eternizarlas a las dos.

Morirse él en lugar de esas musas que le recordaban a Isabelle y a él mismo, al que siempre había querido ser.

* * *

><p>Lloraron tanto que en un momento olvidaron hablar. Lo hicieron hasta que no quedó ni una maldita lágrima. Claro que el silencio no se extendió ante ellas para siempre. Era menester que dialogaran, que se sinceraran tanto como fuera posible. Y es que, si no lo hacían, no podrían creer lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.<p>

Sabiéndolo, Pan habló:

—Cuando yo me fui anoche... ¿Qué sucedió entre Trunks y tú? Necesito saberlo antes de seguir, Marron.

—Lo dejé.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque entendí sus verdaderas intensiones.

—¿Cuáles eran? O son, o no sé...

—Primero dime tú qué te sucede. —Una corazonada atravesó a Marron—. ¿Fue a buscarte?

—Sí...

—¿Era él el hombre con el que tuviste algo hace meses?

—S-sí, Marron.

La primera puñalada, producida. Marron se llevó una mano al pecho. La situación, las miradas, el diálogo, se tornaron vertiginosos. El reloj gris aceleró.

—Cuéntame.

Marron miró el piso, las dos sentadas en la cama de una plaza. Pan se demoró un minuto entero en proseguir. Se sentía una zorra.

Una traidora.

—La noche de primavera nos besamos por última vez. Yo había entendido que tú sentías algo por él, me había dado cuenta de que estaban juntos en alguna clase de relación, y él me lo confirmó, por lo cual decidimos que por tu bien, por el bien de él y de ti, debíamos olvidar lo sucedido...

—Estuvo con las dos al mismo tiempo, entonces...

Los dos corazones murieron un tanto.

—Sí...

Murieron un tanto y otro tanto más.

Una repentina apatía cubrió a Marron. Estaba lista para todo, incluso para lo que más difícil sería de escuchar. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era obligatorio.

Si no lo hacía, quizá seguiría amándolo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

Algo que quizá no valía la pena.

—Me buscó. Me suplicó que no lo dejara solo, me convenció de algo de lo que ya no estoy tan segura... Por eso estoy aquí, Marron, porque necesito preguntártelo antes de... de... de poder decirlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Lo amas, Marron? Dímelo, por favor.

De soslayo las dos, se miraron.

—Sí.

Los ojos de Pan se desfiguraron. Ahora, era ella quien recibía la puñalada. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr, y la muchacha tuvo que taparse la boca, y tuvo que llorar hasta el punto de desear arrancarse el corazón. Oh, qué dolor sintió, qué dolor punzante, qué dolor insoportable.

Era definitivo: sí era una zorra.

Y no tenía perdón.

—No, no, no, no, no, no... ¡NO!

Al diablo el orgullo, la cordura, todo cuanto le servía de sostén. Pan se desmoronó en el suelo, muerta en vida, llorando mientras se refregaba el rostro, mientras se sobaba el dolor de su pecho, acelerados cada uno de sus ademanes, palpitante de veneno su corazón. Marron, una estatua sentada en la cama, la miró sin entender.

—¿Pan...?

—¡Él piensa que no lo haces! ¡Él piensa eso, y me convenció de que así era! ¡Y yo, como una imbécil, caí! ¡LE CREÍ, MARRON! ¡Le creí todo, maldita sea! No, no, no... ¡LE CREÍ! Y te traicioné... —Bramó su llanto, fuera de sí. Adiós para siempre a la niña. Adiós. Pan acababa de crecer impulsada por la puñalada—. ¡Le creí, le creí! Y él...

Marron, sin siquiera respirar, sin poder alguno de reacción, preguntó. Ya sabía la respuesta, la sabía nomás ver la reacción desgarradora de Pan; sin embargo, era preciso escucharla para despertar de la apatía y presenciar la más asquerosa realidad.

_Es hora de despertar, Marron._

_Despierta._

—¿Y él, qué?

_¡Despierta!_

—¡ME ACOSTÉ CON ÉL!

Y despertó.

Los ojos de Marron lloraron. Todo cuanto la constituía se quebró. La confirmación fue la peor puñalada de todas.

Trunks estaba muerto.

Y ella, ahora, también.

—Pan...

—Marron... —Pan se arrodilló ante ella, la tomó de las manos, le lloró todo en las rodillas. Se iba, toda la cordura se iba de las dos. ¿Qué magia negra manejaba ese demonio, que les había succionado con tanta vehemencia la razón?—. ¡Te traicioné! ¡Y no fue amor, sí de mi parte, pero no de parte de él! ¡Por eso, esta mañana, fue tan frío conmigo, porque ya había obtenido lo único que quería de mí! ¡Él me usó...! ¡ME USÓ! ¡Y era mi primera vez, y no entendía nada! ¡NADA! ¡Me usó porque estaba caliente conmigo, nada más! ¡Y yo estaba caliente con él! ¡¿Y qué mierda soy ahora?! ¡Una zorra! ¡Una puta! ¡Me usó...! ¡ME USÓ...! ¡Marron...! ¡PERDÓNAME!

Refregó el rostro en las rodillas una y otra vez, desquiciada. Pan se moría, se iba, se perdía en la misma marea desesperada de Trunks y Marron. Su pureza se había ido para siempre. Estaba manchada, por él, por el sexo, por el deseo, por lo prohibido. Y jamás volvería a ser la que era la noche anterior, nunca más en su vida.

_Ni aunque, al final, permaneciera al lado de él._

_Ni aunque, al final, no permaneciera al lado de él. _

_Si no portamos con orgullo las heridas de nuestra alma, de nada habrá servido haberlas recibido. _

Y Marron, lo que quedaba de Marron, reaccionó. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Pan, la acarició, la peinó. Cuán unida se sintió a ella en ese preciso instante, cuán unida y cuán querida. Cuánto amor le nació por la misma mujer que él había usado en pos de cumplir su fantasía egoísta de traerla a _ella_ a la vida por última y _eterna_ vez.

—Nos usó a las dos. Por eso me fui anoche.

—¡¿Pero con qué fin?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque Trunks nos quiere _a las dos_. Me lo dijo anoche, Pan. Por eso esos besos en los párpados, por eso tantos meses de vernos y vernos y vernos y hablarnos y escucharnos y todo lo que vivimos los tres juntos; por eso él se acostó conmigo y se acostó contigo.

_Porque quería, y quiere en este preciso punto, acostarse con las dos._

_Más tarde, ya nada podrá querer. _

—¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Por qué esos besos en los párpados?!

Marron tomó aire. La crudeza le brotó del alma:

—Isabelle tenía una parafilia. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Las dos, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojaron.

—No exactamente, lo siento... —admitió la muchachita, irritada por su ignorancia.

—Es un... —Qué difícil era decirlo; qué imperioso era hacerlo—. Es... un comportamiento sexual _atípico_. Es obtener el mayor placer sexual de algo que no es el acto en sí.

—¿Eh...?

—Isabelle le besaba los párpados a Trunks y eso los excitaba a los dos.

_Error, Marron._

_Era más que eso. _

—¿Qué? —Pan creyó estar en una pesadilla. Las cosas que veía, oía y sentía parecían salidas de una pesadilla con todos los condimentos que una que se precie debería tener. Y más.

Sentía que estaba perdida en la bruma oscura de lo incomprensible.

Y lo estaba.

Junto a Marron, lo estaba.

—Me ha pedido que le bese los párpados incontables veces —admitió, en un hilo de voz, la rubia—. Ser besado así era su forma de sentirse cerca de _ella_...

—A mí me lo pidió anoche, luego de...

—No lo digas, por favor. —Marron sollozó sin dejar de peinar amorosamente el cabello de Pan, la muchacha todavía apoyada en sus rodillas—. Yo... Ayer, bueno, Susu me advirtió las intenciones de Trunks. Yo no lo creí capaz. Por eso... —Lloró, incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera eso, y peinar, y peinar, y peinar—. Pan, perdóname. Te expuse a algo muy horrible pensando que estaba equivocada. No lo estaba: él me dijo que nos queremos _los tres_... ¡Y no lo hacemos de _esa _forma! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡No lo hacemos! ¡Y él sí lo hacía! ¡Nos quiere en la cama _a las dos_! ¡Nos quiere _a las dos_ sobre sus... párpados!

_Ojos._

—¡¿Pero para qué, Marron?!

Con rostros empapados, se miraron a los ojos. Una abajo, una arriba.

—Porque tenernos a las dos es volver a tener a Isabelle...

Pan se tapó la boca. Marron frunció el ceño, resignada, dolida, culpa subyugándola.

—Entonces... —balbuceó la más joven.

—No te ama, tampoco a mí. La... —La rubia también se tapó la boca—. La ama a _ella_, a Isabelle.

Se miraron por minutos, por horas, por semanas y días y milenios y lustros. Se miraron un segundo y éste se tornó una eternidad de dolor. Esa sería otra de las escenas que jamás olvidarían en sus vidas.

Una de las peores.

Porque entendieron, al mirarse, que eran un espejo de la otra. Por más errores cometidos por las dos, errores nacidos de dos seres humanos plagados de defectos, como todos lo estamos, supieron fehacientemente que, con respecto a Trunks, no eran meras rivales enfrentadas por el mismo amor al mismo hombre; eran dos víctimas.

_Ninguna de las dos tuvo más culpas que él._

_Nadie tuvo más culpa que él._

_Que la locura que _ella_ le pintó en las pupilas._

Se pusieron de pie, caminaron por el cuarto, lloraron por separado. Marron incrustó su espalda contra la pared y se meció contra ésta, sin parar de llorar. A su lado, una ventana de cortina amarillenta le avisaba, por la oscuridad que se cernía sin parar por el cuarto, que la noche llegaba; que la tormenta, menguada durante la tarde, renacía. El sonido que provenía de afuera le vaticinó el futuro: tormenta, venía una inmensa tormenta.

Y Trunks estaba muerto.

Y ninguna de las dos creía posible perdonarlo algún día.

_Porque aún no saben qué le ocurre a él._

_Porque aún no entienden el _significado _de su comportamiento._

_Porque aún lo sienten puramente victimario._

_Malvado el demonio de la magia sensual, atrayente demonio seductor, apetecible._

_Diabólico demonio gris. _

_Cuando él, también, es una víctima en el fondo. _

_De _ella _y su asqueroso amor._

_De la muerte de _ella _y del duelo mal hecho._

_De las consecuencias de un duelo infinito. _

_..._

_¡Todos somos víctimas! Todos, menos los seres de alma gris que destruyen al mundo con sus mentiras. _

_..._

_Aún no saben, no, que él está trastornado por causas que no están haciendo más que sumirlo en un pozo del cual no podrá salir solo._

_Un pozo del que tendrán que ayudarlo a salir. _

_Un pozo del que saldrá, por cierto, de la mano de una de las dos._

_Porque en medio de la sala sólo quedará una._

_Porque el silencio sólo lo tendrá en compañía de una de las dos._

_La elegida para el futuro que deseará para su vida._

_Un futuro de a dos._

_No de a tres, como en este momento, trastornado el ente, demonio gris de magia sensual, lo desea._

Pan caminó y caminó por el cuarto, conteniendo su ki, apretando sus puños, chirriando sus dientes. Vio a Marron meciéndose contra la pared una y otra vez y frenó y se acercó a ella. Frente a frente, devastadas por el amor no correspondido a un ser al que no creían merecedor de sus sentimientos, ni los de una ni los de otra, se miraron a los ojos. Sin decir nada, se abrazaron, lo hicieron con todas sus fuerzas. Se mecieron sincronizadas, chocando juntas contra la pared.

—Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas sería tan fácil odiarte, Pan.

—Es lo que deberías hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te traicioné.

—Y yo a ti. Estamos a mano.

—Pero no puedo odiarte por la escena de ayer, Marron. No me sale, porque yo te quiero... Ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza enfadarme contigo.

—Ni a mí enfadarme contigo por lo que me has contado.

—Pero yo...

—No, Pan. Odiarte sería fácil, ¿pero cómo hago? Ninguna de las dos fue sincera, las dos erramos, las dos nos dejamos arrastrar por él y caímos en sus intensiones justo como quería que lo hiciéramos.

—... No te puedo odiar.

—Yo tampoco.

—Y quizá sería fácil, pero no lo es. Te quiero, has estado conmigo todos estos meses. He aprendido tanto de ti, he madurado tanto, aunque no lo suficiente por lo visto, a tu lado...

—Y tú me has hecho tan feliz, Pan. Eres la amiga más dulce que he tenido.

—Te admiro mucho. Admiro tu madurez, tu sencillez, tu inteligencia...

—Y yo admiro tu idealismo, tu inocencia, tu pureza... Eres todo lo que yo no soy.

«Y bien sé que eso fuiste para él: pureza capaz de curar su alma. Algo que yo no fui».

—Te quiero, Marron. ¡Perdóname por todo...!

—Perdóname tú a mí.

Lloraron juntas de ahí en más. Abrazadas, la lluvia creciente resonando en sus oídos así como el llanto lo hacía. Estaban convencidas del cariño que sentían por la otra. Estaban idénticamente decepcionadas de Trunks. Y qué fácil hubiera sido odiarse en ese momento, qué sencillo, qué predecible.

Pero no.

_Los ángeles pudieron haberse odiado._

_No hubiera sido difícil construir un odio gutural entre ellas._

_Mas, ¿con qué fin?_

_Mas, ¿para qué hacer algo semejante?_

_Mas, ¿acaso Marron y Pan son así?_

_¿Acaso, por lo que sabemos de ellas, somos capaces de creernos tremenda mentira devenida de las dos?_

_¡No!_

_No podemos._

_No puedo._

_No deberíamos poder._

_No quiero poder._

_Pan y Marron pueden ser mucho más; darles una esencia distinta a la que podrían tener siendo quienes son, nieta e hija de quienes son, sería cometer una injusticia._

_Pan pudo ser más._

_Marron pudo ser más._

_Más en el origen, en la verdad._

_Más aquí, en la inspiración imperfecta._

_Pueden, ambas, ser más._

_Porque pueden tener forma._

_Porque pueden tener alma._

_Porque pueden ser genuinas._

_Las dos, las dos._

_Las dos por igual._

_Pueden tener _significado_ propio._

_No sólo uno atado al príncipe azul._

_Que aquí no es príncipe._

_Que aquí es un rojo ante el gris._

_Y es que, imaginemos el escenario: dos mujeres inmersas en un triángulo amoroso._

_Dos mujeres enamoradas del mismo hombre._

_¡Es mío, perra!_

_¡No, es mío! _

_¡Mío!_

_¡Mío!_

_¿Qué _significado_ puede tener un escenario así?_

_¿Qué _significado_?, cuando el deseo de mis bramidos es expresar algo muy distinto al barro y la mentira, a la mentira de quienes aman sin amar, enceguecidos seres sin rostro._

_Si sólo deseo expresar a tres seres imperfectos en este contexto imperfecto en esta locura imperfecta._

_Expresar._

_No destruir._

_Expresar, hacerlo con inspiración._

_Sin las manos dirigidas por el odio más absurdo de la historia: el del ser desprovisto de sentimientos._

_El que odia._

_El devastador gris. _

_La mentira del mundo artificial. _

—Hubiera sido tan fácil odiarte, Pan... ¡Hubiera sido tan fácil!

—Y no lo hiciste.

—Tú tampoco.

—Y hubiera sido, como tú dices, fácil. Si no te quisiera, si no hubiera aprendido a conocerte, esto sería muy fácil.

—Y no estaríamos llorando juntas.

—Y estaríamos destruyéndonos la una a la otra...

—... Para ganarnos a Trunks.

_Y no lo están haciendo._

—Porque te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

—Me da mucho gusto contar contigo. Gracias.

—Lo mismo digo. Gracias, gracias.

Pan hundió el rostro en el pecho de Marron. La rubia asió a Pan del hombro y del cabello y la acunó maternalmente.

—Pese a todo, Pan...

—¿Qué?

Peinó el cabello negro con los dedos. Qué bueno contar con ella en el momento más insoportable que hubiera atravesado alguna vez. Qué bueno tener ante ella un espejo de lágrimas idénticas.

_Qué bueno es encontrar un rojo perdido en el gris._

—No fue nuestra culpa. —Sollozó. Pan con ella, las dos al unísono—. Fue... culpa de él.

—De él...

—De él. Nosotras, estos meses, hemos sido sinceras en nuestra relación, sinceras siendo tan imperfectas como somos, pero sinceras al fin... Lo peor, lo que te hizo y me hizo en pos de lo que quería hacerse a sí mismo, ha sido culpa de él.

_La perversión._

_La idea de una cama y tres cuerpos._

_De tres cuerpos y cuatro alas._

_De dos ojos y veinte dedos._

_De dos pupilas y dos bocas._

_Y dos lenguas._

_Y un solo amor sincronizado._

_Un amor con forma de triángulo._

_El camino a la salvación._

_..._

_Cuánto les costará, a las musas, perdonarlo._

_Tanto que una de las dos jamás lo hará._

_Tanto que una de ellas jamás volverá a mirarlo a los ojos._

_Sí a la otra._

_No a él._

_Nunca. _

_¿O sí...?_

_¿O lo hará al final, luego del final?_

_Ante la tumba, diez años después de la muerte de Isabelle. _

* * *

><p><em>Seis ojos censurados por tres lentes oscuros.<em>

_Es de día, el sol brilla en el cielo; el sol brilla, increíblemente, en los tres corazones que, seis años después, han logrado asentar sus vidas con bastante éxito. Pese a todo, pese al gris. Es de día, sí, y están los tres ante esa tumba, la que dice «Isabelle Cort». _

—_No tengo perdón. Ya lo sé._

—_No, no lo tienes. No puedo perdonarte como ella lo hizo... —Siente los ojos azules, los zafiros antes tan enfermizos, sobre sus ojos. Mira el centro de sus lentes, algo que ha evitado hacer a rajatabla. Seis años lo ha evitado. Pero por algún motivo, ahora le es imposible. ¿Por qué?—. Pero entiendo por qué ella te perdonó, por eso la respeto, por eso hemos vuelto a tener contacto. _

—_Sí —se limita a decir la otra mujer. _

_Mira el cabello de él y de ella. Se lo han cortado, los dos. Ríe por el detalle. Ella también se lo ha cortado. Los tres llevan el cabello corto. _

_Qué curioso, piensa. Qué curiosos somos, aún, los tres._

_Que parecidos, en el fondo, seguimos siendo los tres._

_Qué... ¿unidos?... seguimos estando, en el fondo, los tres._

_Mira, ahora, el nombre en la tumba. Lo mira, lo lee, lo relee. Piensa: es increíble el poder que las personas pueden tener en nosotros; es increíble que una mujer sin vida haya tenido tanto poder sobre un solo hombre._

_Sin tenerlo, claro._

_Porque ella no era ella._

_No lo era esa noche de tormenta._

_Ella sólo era el reflejo de todos y cada uno de los deseos de él._

_Era la que susurraba ideas que él tenía. La encarnación de todas sus perversas fantasías de muerte. _

_Era la que demandaba lo que él quería, y no se atrevía, y no se permitía, demandarse a sí mismo. _

—_Si al final hubieras actuado de otra forma..._

—_No pude hacerlo. No podía, no aún. No estaba capacitado...; estaba enfermo. No estaba curado, no del todo. _

—_Pero eso no te excusa, Trunks. Lo... lo siento. Si al final hubieras tenido el comportamiento que debías, si no hubieras dicho esas palabras tan horribles, no hubiera sido tan doloroso para mí._

—_Lo sé._

—_Pero no me alcanza con que lo sepas. Por más que ahora los tres hayamos reconstruido nuestras vidas, que hayamos podido olvidar nuestras frustraciones y hayamos encarado a quienes nos rodeaban y rodean con honestidad, yo..._

—_No puedes perdonarme._

—_No. —los tres tiemblan. Tiembla el ápice de vida que el triángulo, quizá, nunca perdió—. No puedo mirarte. No puedo. Aunque quiera intentarlo, no puedo. _

_Porque tus ojos me recuerdan cosas demasiado dolorosas._

_Porque tus ojos siguen siendo dagas._

_Porque..._

_Los ojos que te recuerdo aún podrían hacerme caer._

_Ese es mi miedo._

_Ese es el terror que me llena._

—_Es que... —Y él dice su nombre, el nombre de la que ya no está a su lado._

_El nombre de quien ahora no es su mujer._

_Ella, en respuesta, sonríe._

_Escuchar su nombre con esa voz es devastador. _

_Siempre lo será. _

—_No puedo..._

_Y no quiero poder._

_Por respeto a ella, a ella y a mí misma, y jamás a ti, nunca lo haré. _

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la puerta, Susu se limpió las lágrimas. Era tarde. Por todo lo que acababa de escuchar de parte de las musas, lo supo. Habían perdido a Trunks, todos lo habían hecho, sin excepción. Desde Bulma hasta ella, desde Pan y Marron hasta seres del pasado como Dalia, incluso Goten, incluso Pares. Todos lo habían perdido, eso sintió ella. Caminó sabiéndolo hasta el baño de su cuarto, donde Anita se delineaba los ojos, pronta a salir para una fiesta. Se paró junto a ella, la miró.<p>

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Anita, deteniendo al delineador que movía a un lado y al otro de su párpado inferior derecho.

—Perdimos a bebé.

Anita se paralizó.

—¿Qué?

Susu sonrió, resignada.

—No lo detuve a tiempo. Nadie lo hizo. Todos los que lo rodeamos tenemos la culpa. Por eso bebé arruinó todo. Nunca se recuperará de esto. Y... —Se detuvo por causa de las nuevas lágrimas. Se odiaba a sí misma con pasmosa claridad. Una idea la invadió de lleno de repente, la traspasó. Lo entendió—. Anita, tengo que ir a buscarlo... —afirmó con voz quebrada. La voz de Susu, siempre fuerte, quebrada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que él...?

—Si no lo voy a buscar es capaz de... ¡Oh, Kami! ¿Y si es capaz de...?

«Será mi culpa».

Se apretó el pecho, desolada.

«Y los mato a todos, juro que los mato».

—¡¿Susu...?!

La aludida se miró al espejo, se peinó el revoltoso cabello rubio mal teñido con trencitas por todas partes.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Son como las nueve de la noche.

—Voy a verlo. Diles a las chicas que coman lo que quieran, que se queden aquí todo lo que deseen.

Y, sin que Anita pudiera detenerla, sin que pudiera pedirle explicaciones de ningún tipo, se fue. Sin darle oportunidad a las musas de enterarse, de ver lo predecible del futuro ante sus ojos, lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Terminó. Se sentó en el piso con un nuevo cigarro en la boca. Las contempló. Era el mejor cuadro que había hecho en su vida. ¡Era el mejor! ¡Era el más perfecto! ¡Era endemoniadamente perfecto! Los ángeles perfectamente trazados en el lienzo, volando hacia el fuego azul, hacia el cielo de los que sienten, hacia la salvación.<p>

Hacia él.

Cuánta maravillosa perfección.

Mas ésta no duró por mucho.

De pronto el cuadro empezó a deformarse ante sus ojos. Los colores empezaron a diluirse, las formas empezaron a perderse, los colores empezaron a mezclarse. Dio un respingo, se paró, retrocedió.

—¡NO!

—_Sí... _—dijo la veintena detrás de él, todas las voces a la vez, las veinte al unísono, tono idéntico. Un coro de ángeles que, más bien, eran demonios. Como él—. _¿Acaso piensas que esta es la manera, el método? Pues no, lo siento. No podrás volver a estar conmigo así..._

—¡¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?!

—_Tienes que _venir_ conmigo..._

Volteó. La veintena lloraba sangre. Él, aterrado, gritó.

—_Tienes que _venir_ conmigo, Trunks..._

—¡No!

—_Sí... ¿O cómo piensas volver a estar conmigo? Si lo deseas, bebé... ¡Lo deseas! Lo vienes deseando hace más de cuatro años, por eso me has buscado tanto, por eso le has pedido a Susu que besara tus ojos, tus pupilas, tus iris hasta que ya no vieras nada más que el rojo a tu alrededor. ¡Por eso! Porque quieres estar conmigo, no con un esbozo imperfecto de ti y de mí, como ellas dos lo son._

_»Porque estar conmigo es tener un _significado_, bebé._

Volteó hacia los ángeles. Ya nada quedaba de ellos. Trunks gritó, de nuevo, más aterrado que antes, que antes y que alguna vez. Volvió a la veintena y gritó sin parar, la garganta desatada por la angustia.

—_Ven conmigo, Trunks..._

—¡No!

—_Ven conmigo para que pueda besar para siempre, en la _eternidad_, a tus ojos..._

—¡NO!

—_Sí, sí, sí... Ven a la _eternidad_ conmigo, Trunks... ¡La _eterna_ última vez! Conmigo, con la verdadera. _

... Muere, Trunks.

Él abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestar; no pudo. El timbre lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, o eso creyó el ente que supuestamente era Trunks, porque el timbre no lo trajo de ninguna parte. Simplemente lo distrajo de lo que acababa de suceder, de lo que _ella _le acababa de decir.

Muere, Trunks.

Muere y ven conmigo a la eternidad.

Conmigo y con nadie más.

Conmigo, Trunks.

Conmigo, tus ojos y yo para siempre.

_Lo siguiente es mejor no contarlo. No ahora._

_Quedará para el final, como debe ser. _

* * *

><p>Tocó timbre por más de cinco minutos. Llamó al móvil mil millones de veces. Nada. El portero del edificio, al verla ofuscada frente a la puerta, al reconocerla, salió a su encuentro.<p>

—¿Señorita? ¿Busca al señor Brief?

—Sí.

No faltaba demasiado para las diez de la noche.

—No lo he visto hoy.

Susu lo observó impresionada, sin palabras. ¿Estaría arriba? ¿Entonces por qué no le abría, por qué no le contestaba? Tuvo que esforzarse para decir lo siguiente:

—¿Alguien vino a verlo hoy? Sé que no tiene por qué decírmelo a mí, pero es preciso que me dé esa información. Me conoce, hace cuatro años que lo hace. Sabe que soy de su círculo íntimo.

El hombre dudó. Al ver la preocupación plasmada en los ojos grises de la mujer, sin embargo, lo dijo:

—La señorita Brief.

—¿Bra? —El hombre asintió—. ¿Se fue ya?

—Hace tan sólo unos quince minutos.

—¿Notó algo extraño en ella? No se preocupe, le juro que esto quedará entre usted y yo. Le doy mi palabra.

—Pues, bueno... Estaba nerviosa, o eso parecía.

Una sonrisa puso fin al intercambio, una sonrisa falsa, porque toda Susu temblaba por la incertidumbre. No había felicidad en ella.

—Gracias.

Abrió su paraguas negro y caminó dos manzanas, hasta una cafetería apostada en una bonita esquina del exclusivo Distrito 3. Se sentó junto a la ventana, pidió un café y llamó a la única que podía ayudarla:

—Pares, te necesito inmediatamente. Es urgente. Y no le digas una palabra a Goten. No quiero preocuparlo aún.

Veinte minutos y Pares estuvo allí, ante ella.

—Susu, me asustaste. ¡¿Qué sucede?!

—Dame tu móvil, rápido.

Sin peros, se lo dio. Susu buscó en la agenda el nombre de la hermana de su amigo y llamó.

—¡Pares, ay, Pares! ¡Pares, iba a llamarte...! ¡Necesito hablar con Goten, sólo él puede ayudarme!

Bra lloraba desesperadamente. El corazón de Susu, al oírla, se encogió. El mal presentimiento vibró en su interior.

—Princesa, soy Susu.

—¿Susu...? ¡Susu...! ¡Ay, Susu! ¡Tienes que ayudarme, no sé qué hacer, no siento su ki y no sé si llamar a mamá y papá...!

—Linda, cálmate —pidió la mujer, sosteniéndose el pecho—. Escucha, escúchame: ¿dónde estás?

—En mi aero-coche, a la vuelta del departamento de Trunks.

—Dime la calle exacta. —Bra se la dijo hecha un manojo de nervios. Balbuceaba, no hablaba—. Bien, voy con Pares inmediatamente. Espera ahí, por favor. —Colgó y se encontró con una Pares paralizada frente a ella.

—¿Qué pasó? Dímelo, Susu. Tú... tú nunca te pones seria, no así. Nunca te vi así... —Se sujetó la pera luego de amagar con taparse la boca—. Dime.

Susu tragó saliva. Ser suave no serviría de nada.

—Trunks no contesta llamadas ni su timbre. No sé dónde está. Creo que... desapareció.

—¿Cómo que desapareció?

—No hay tiempo. Vamos con Bra, ahora. —Pidió la cuenta, tiró varios billetes de más sobre la mesa, presurosa, y salió disparada de la cafetería. Corrieron junto a Pares abrazadas, las dos bajo el mismo paraguas; corrieron hasta la vuelta del edificio donde Trunks vivía. Un aero-coche fucsia con líneas plateadas decorativas en sus costados estaba estacionado junto a un faro, a mitad de cuadra, tapado por la tormenta que caía salvajemente sobre la ciudad. Dentro, Bra estaba paralizada, al borde del ataque de nervios. Susu golpeó el vidrio de lado del conductor, Bra les abrió la puerta de copiloto y las dos mujeres ingresaron. Pares, que estaba ahora en medio de la hermana y la amiga de Trunks, abrazó a la primera, sonriente, intentando con su inmensa calidez calmarla, calmarla y calmarse, porque el corazón, tanto el de ella como el de sus dos acompañantes, estaba a punto de explotar.

—¡Susu, por favor, ayúdame! —pidió Bra, que no parecía ella tan ahogada en llanto.

—Quiero saber YA qué pasó. —dijo Susu—. Cuéntame todo, absolutamente todo. El portero me dijo que estuviste hoy en su departamento, que te fuiste hace muy poco.

—Susu, ¡no hay tiempo, no puedo contarte nada! ¡TENGO MIEDO!

Las tres, con la lluvia chocando contra el auto como único sonido destacado, respiraron hondo. ¿Qué hacer?

—¡Vamos con Goten, por favor! —pidió la princesa.

—¡Bra! No quiero preocuparlo, Goten se va a poner como loco, sabes cómo es, sabes cómo se pone si se trata de Trunks —respondió Susu, confundida, superada. ¡No sabía qué hacer! ¡La situación estaba tan al límite, y todo era tan confuso, que...!

¡Y las palabras de Pan y Marron al otro lado de la puerta...!

«¡Se nos fue de las manos, _a todos_!».

_A todos, sí._

_A él, especialmente. _

Apurarse era, a tremendas alturas, imperativo. El mal presentimiento se lo decía.

—Si esto no fuera para preocuparse, Bra no lloraría así —dijo la dulce voz de Pares, cálida como siempre, dulce como siempre, madura como casi nunca—. Susu, vamos por Goten. Yo manejo.

—... Está bien.

Pares odiaba manejar, jamás usaba su licencia, pero esta vez era menester. Bra, estando como estaba, no podía hacerlo. Susu no tenía idea de cómo. Sólo quedaba ella. Era hora de dejar los dulces y el encanto de lado; Trunks las necesitaba a las tres.

Y a Goten, sobre todo.

Antes de arrancar, pensó en llamar a su prometido. Se dijo, al segundo, que no. No era opción llamarlo y decirle algo tan difícil por teléfono. Prefería el vivo y en directo. Era lo mejor para todos. Arrancó, y Susu rodeó con sus brazos a Bra.

—Ahora sí, princesa. Cuenta, hazlo lo más claro que puedas.

La muchacha asintió.

—Hoy me peleé con Dave, mi novio. Dijo estar seguro de que lo engaño, cosa que es mentira. Me hizo sentir una basura. Lo odio.

»Estaba cerca de aquí, a unas cinco manzanas del departamento de Trunks. No podía parar de maldecir sintiéndome como me sentía, soy tonta a veces, así que fui hacia allá. El portero me abrió rápidamente, claro. Cuando subí al piso de mi hermano y le toqué el timbre, sin embargo, no me atendió. Toqué hasta cansarme, toqué la melodía que siempre le toco a Trunks para que sepa que soy yo. Como diez minutos tardó en abrirme.

»Entonces...

* * *

><p>... Trunks apareció.<p>

—¡Al fin, hermanito!

Entré al departamento sin mirarlo en detalle. Al entrar, cuando él cerró la puerta, lo noté: tenía unas ojeras que no te imaginas, apestaba a cigarrillo y estaba manchado por todas partes por algo que parecía pintura. Se veía tan raro, Susu. Me preocupé, sabes que me preocupo mucho por él, sobre todo luego de lo de Isa. Así que le pregunte:

—¿Qué sucede? Te ves cansado, Trunks.

Él, que ni siquiera me había dicho «hola», que ni siquiera me había sonreído, ni siquiera mirado, tardó un minuto entero en responderme. Se prendió un cigarro antes de hacerlo. Tenía los dedos índice y corazón de la mano con la que fuma manchados por la colilla. Me dio mucho asco notarlo.

—¿A qué viniste? —me dijo. Su voz estaba ronca, contaminada por el humo del cigarro. Pensé en pedirle uno convidado, porque me puse muy nerviosa, pero sentir el aroma impregnado a él me dio tanto, tanto rechazo que no lo hice.

—¡Qué frío! ¡¿No puedo visitarte acaso?! ¡Vete a la mierda, Trunks! Es que estaba triste y pensé en venir a pedirte consejo, porque me peleé feo con mi novio y...

—Vete.

—¿Disculpa?

Intenté mirarlo a los ojos. No hubo manera, me esquivó de mil y un maneras. Me olvidé rápidamente de Dave.

—Estoy ocupado, necesito que te vayas.

—Estás sucio y apestas a cigarro. ¿Y qué son esas manchas de pintura? ¿Estás redecorando o qué?

—Vete, Bra. Hablo en serio.

Me miró a los ojos. Sus ojeras estaban negras, te lo juro. Sus ojos estaban rojos, evidentemente cansados, y su piel estaba, bajo las manchas, muy pálida. Me asusté, porque entendí que algo grave sucedía.

Nunca, jamás, lo había visto así.

Parecía un cadáver.

—Algo te pasa, Trunks.

—Vete.

—Pero...

—¡Vete!

Me señaló la puerta sin siquiera mirarme. Otra vez me evitaba, como lo ha hecho tantas veces en los últimos cuatro años. No sé si fue por la preocupación, o qué, pero juré verlo más delgado. Vi moretones en su piel, además. Sus ojos estaban eyectados de sangre. Se veía deplorable y él no es así. Furiosa, porque me enfurezco cuando no confía en mí, lo tomé del rostro y lo obligué a mirarme. Las ojeras no estaban solas: los ojos estaban hinchadísimos. Se notaba que había estado llorando, y mucho. Me angustié en medio segundo.

—Me asustas, hermanito. —Toqué su pecho. Su corazón latía sin parar—. ¿Es Isa? ¿Es Isa de nuevo?

Se me caían las lágrimas. Sé cuánto la extraña y me devastó verlo tan vacío, tan resignado a vivir. Era obvio que su angustia se relacionaba con Isa.

No me equivoqué.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Tienes que descargarte. Trunks, no puedo verte así. Me matas, me destrozas, a mí y a mamá, incluso a papá, que aunque no lo demuestre tanto como nosotras está preocupado por ti, porque ya no vas a entrenar, porque has descuidado la actividad física que necesitas para _estar bien_.

Eso nos recomendaron cuando Isa murió, que lo mantengamos activo. Mamá fue por una psicóloga amiga a pedir consejo cuando sucedió, y eso fue lo que ella le dijo, entre otras cosas. De todos los consejos que dio, Trunks sólo siguió ese; lo siguió más por consejo de papá y de Gokuh que por consejo de una profesional. Nunca aceptó otra clase de ayuda. Nunca. Y que haya dejado el entrenamiento con papá tan abruptamente hace unos meses nos ha tenido muy preocupados a mis padres y a mí. Como lo hemos visto apático, aunque extrañamente contento, en los últimos tres meses, adjudicamos su ausencia y sus silencios y sus desapariciones a una novia que mamá sospecha que tiene por algún comentario que le han hecho de haberlo visto por ahí con una chica de cabello rubio. Con mamá pensamos en darle tiempo, a ver qué tal. ¡Nos morimos por saber sobre ella! Pero queremos que él dé el paso y nos cuente. Es que lo vimos, estos meses, parecido a como estaba cuando Isa vivía. Eso nos tranquilizó.

Luego de lo que pasó hoy, sin embargo, creo que cometimos un grave, gravísimo, error.

—Cállate. —Hacía un minuto que había apagado el cigarro, pero se prendió otro de todas formas. Estaba ido, parecía fuera de sí, alienado. Me dio miedo, lo juro—. Estoy ocupado, vete.

—Ocupado fumando y haciéndote mierda.

—Tú fumas a escondidas, no sé qué tanto reclamas.

—¡Pero no fumo como una condenada, así como tú! ¿Piensas que no entiendo por qué lo haces?

—A ver, ¿por qué? Responde rápido; necesito que te vayas ahora. Tengo _algo_ que hacer.

—Fumas como condenado porque te quieres ir con _ella_.

Me dio la espalda.

—No entiendes nada, Bra.

—¡Sí que entiendo! ¡Te quieres ir con ella! ¡Te quieres morir, Trunks! —Lo encaré. Lo que vi me mató a mí. Trunks lloraba como si no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía. Las lágrimas se le caían solas. Lloré con él, lo abracé. Él no me devolvió el gesto—. Y yo no lo voy a permitir... ¡Ella no lo querría así!

—Sí que lo quiere.

Se me detuvo el corazón. Su tono, de ahí en más, fue tétrico.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Ella _quiere_ estar conmigo y yo _tengo_ que estar con ella...

—¡¿Trunks?! —Le clavé las uñas en la cintura, lo obligué a mirarme de nuevo. Lloraba sin saberlo, yo lo hacía y él lo hacía—. ¡¿Qué intentas decirme?!

Me sonrió. Sí, me sonrió.

—Ella me lo pidió, tengo que ir...

Me quedé muda. Él insistió:

—Me lo dijo hoy, que me fuera con ella, que sin ella yo no existo...

—¡¿Eh?!

—Sin ella yo no significo nada, Bra... —Me acarició el rostro. La boca me tembló—. Sin ella, yo no existo.

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA! Trunks, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo que te lo dijo?! ¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!

—No puede estarlo.

Al decirlo, lloró más. En mi vida había visto algo más horrible. Estaba vacío, vacío. No miento: los ojos no le brillaban. Ese cuerpo estaba vacío, Susu.

—La necesito... —De repente fue él el que me abrazó. Lo estreché con todas mis fuerzas—. Bra, la necesito... Ya no puedo más, ya no aguanto, ya no siento nada. No siento absolutamente nada, no importa lo que haga, no importa con quién lo intente: al final, termino vacío, sin ningún sentimiento. No siento nada por nadie y me está matando. La necesito a ella, aunque sea una última vez... —Se desmoronó en llanto y pronto estuvimos arrodillados en el piso. Trunks parecía de papel—. La necesito, tú no entiendes por qué, ¡ni nadie lo hará! ¡Sin ella, yo no existo...! ¡Estoy vacío! ¡LA NECESITO!

Tembló como hoja al viento. Estaba helado.

—¡Trunks, ya basta! ¡Han pasado más de cuatro años! ¡Lo tienes que aceptar! ¡ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Yo me demoré mucho en hacerlo, pero lo entendí! ¡Sabes cuánto la adoraba, cuánto me adoraba ella! ¡Lo sabes! Así que sé cuánto la extrañas, ¡te lo juro! ¡Lo sé!

—La veo y la escucho todo el tiempo... ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡¿Acaso entiendes eso?! ¡La veo, Bra! ¡LA VEO!

—¡No la escuchas, tampoco la ves! —En un segundo entendí todo. Kami, qué obvio ha sido todo este tiempo—: ¡Trunks, necesitas ayuda! —Lo miré, él me miró. Sentí que no era mi hermano, sino un garabato mal hecho de él—. ¡Es en serio! ¡Esto es mucho más grave de lo que mamá pensaba! ¡Estás perdiendo la cordura! ¡Estás obsesionado! ¡Ella está muerta! —Lo sacudí—. ¡...MUERTA!

—¡NO!

—¡Sí, Trunks!

—¡Entonces _me voy_ yo también!

Le di una cachetada. Una, dos, tres. No sé cuántas cachetadas le di. Él, pese a mis golpes, que nunca en mi vida le hubiera dado si no me hubiera asustado tanto con sus palabras, no reaccionó.

—¡No lo entiendes! —me reiteró, ido aún.

—¡Sí te entiendo! —contesté—. ¡Yo la quería tanto como tú! ¡LA QUERÍA!

Tembló ante mí. Sus manos temblaron, sus ojos vacíos temblaron. Tembló tanto, y estaba tan frío, y estaba tan ido, Susu... ¡Estaba ido, ido! ¡Mi hermano, que siempre fue tan genial, tan lleno de personalidad, tan antipático superficialmente pero cálido y dulce, noble, en el fondo...! ¡Ido! Como drogado, como alcoholizado, como... muerto.

Muerto, Susu.

—¡No la querías tanto como yo! ¡Es absurdo lo que estás diciendo! ¡Tú no entiendes nada, Bra! ¡NADA! —Me empujó hacia la puerta—. ¡VETE!

—¡NO! —Saqué toda la fuerza saiyan de mi interior y lo empujé con tal violencia que logré derribarlo en el piso. Me agaché junto a él, nos miramos, los dos agitados, sobresaltados—. ¡Yo la quería, quizá no tanto como tú, obviamente no de la misma manera! ¡Pero Isa era muy importante para mí! ¡Y si no lo sabes es tu maldito problema, idiota! ¡Yo la quería mucho también!

Todo él se paralizó.

—¿Qué no sé? —dijo. Se levantó del piso, caminó varios pasos lejos de mí, me dio la espalda. Sus movimientos eran muy extraños, como abruptos, desprolijos en exceso. No era ese Trunks elegante y ágil; era tosco, casi torpe—. ¿Hay algo que no sé? —Su tono era el de alguien ofendido.

¡Ofendido! ¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso piensas que sólo la veía cuando te dignabas a traerla de visita a casa? ¿Acaso piensas que ella no venía a visitarme? ¡Sí venía! ¡Porque ella me quería mucho y éramos muy, muy amigas!

—... ¿Amigas?

Algo me erizó, más, la piel. Kami, Susu. Sentí que le estaba diciendo algo que ignoraba, lo cual me descolocó. ¿Qué tanto misterio podía haber en eso, en el hecho de que Isa viniera a visitarme? No entiendo. Siempre he culpado a Trunks, sí, como una niña idiota, por traer poco a Isa a casa. Sé que hice mal en decírselo, pero me salió del alma el enojo que sentía por él en aquellos años.

...

¿Por qué me miras así, Susu? ¿Sigo? Bueno, sigo:

—¡Sí, éramos amigas! ¡Si lo sabes, Trunks! ¡Isa siempre me venía a ver! Sobre todo en los últimos años. Siempre me decía que iba a sacarme fotos cuando creciera, que iba a fotografiarme para mi fiesta de 16 años, que algún día sería tapa de _Z News_ como tú, y que lo sería gracias a ella.

—¿Qué?

Seguía petrificado ante mí. Me puse de pie y, sin encararlo, lo miré en todo el detalle que pude. No respiraba, te lo juro, te lo juro por lo que quieras. Como pude, porque no entendía nada, continué:

—¡Sí, Trunks! —Reí, no con maldad. ¡Reí porque me parecía absurdo que él no supiera eso!—. Isa me sacaba fotos y me ayudaba a maquillarme. ¡Me ponía bien linda y me fotografiaba! Siempre venía a jugar a los desfiles conmigo, lo recuerdo. Yo tenía, ¿qué? Tenía unos 13 cuando ella me enseñó a pintarme con delineador líquido los ojos. ¡Y tenía 14, creo, cuando ella me enseñó a...!

* * *

><p>Sus ojos son los más compradores que vi en mi vida.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Delineador...? —Su pregunta no me dejó continuar.<p>

—¡Ay, sí, Trunks! ¿Cómo no lo sabes? ¿Realmente nunca te lo contó Isa? —Miré el techo, feliz por el recuerdo. Me fui de tema, volé, lo sé—. Recuerdo que me sentaba frente al espejo del tocador de mi cuarto, me sostenía los párpados y me pintaba con mucho, muchísimo cuidado. Y me decía que mis ojos eran tan bonitos como los tuyos, que le encantaban y que le gustaría fotografiármelos alguna vez. Decía que mis ojos eran tan especiales como los tuyos.

No sé qué fue lo que dije, juro que me estoy rompiendo la cabeza desde que me fui de su departamento con esto, pero cuando terminé de decir eso, Trunks giró con violencia hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Ya no estaba triste; estaba encolerizado.

Nunca vi unos ojos así de furiosos, de verdad. Ni siquiera a papá le he visto una mirada así. Y mira que él sí que se enoja. La cosa fue que... Ah, aquí todo se vuelve borroso. Fue todo muy rápido, muy abrupto: Trunks me miró con esos ojos y gritó con una potencia que jamás le había escuchado, no dirigida a mí:

—¡VETE!

—¿Trunks?

—¡VETE, BRA! Vete... ¡VETE! ¡AHORA! ¡VETE!

Fue a la puerta y la abrió. Sus dientes estaban apretadísimos. Me aterró, porque fue repentino e inesperado. Me aterró tanto su reacción ante la nada misma, porque sigo sin saber qué fue lo que dije para que se pusiera así, que tuve que irme. ¡No tenía fuerzas! ¡No me quedó un miligramo de carácter! No ante los ojos más horribles que vi en mi vida, los ojos de lo que supuestamente es mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano, Susu! Ese no podía ser Trunks, no...

Bajé, el portero me abrió y corrí bajo la lluvia hasta donde me encontraron. Allí saqué de una cápsula mi aero-coche y sostuve mi celular por minutos enteros. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando llamaste, Susu, estaba a punto de llamar a Pares, porque sé que sólo Goten puede ayudar a Trunks. Como ese día, cuando...

* * *

><p>—... el funeral terminó.<p>

Estaban a diez manzanas del departamento de Goten y Pares. La última pidió a Susu que le mandara un mensaje de texto a su prometido, para que las aguardara abajo. Era sumamente importante ahorrar todo el tiempo posible. Pero no llegó a hacerlo, el mensaje jamás fue enviado. El móvil sonó y, al ver quién era, Susu apretó el altavoz.

Era Trunks.

—¡BEBÉ! —gritó la artista.

—Susu, CÁLLATE. Sólo te haré una pregunta, una sola.

Bra estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Susu la detuvo.

—Dime.

—¿Isabelle _quería_ a mi hermana?

Cerró los ojos.

—¿A que te refieres?

Claro que sabía perfectamente a qué.

—¡¿LA DESEABA, SUSU?! ¡¿ACASO ISABELLE QUERÍA TENER _ALGO_ CON BRA?! ¡¿ACASO QUERÍA TENERLA A SU LADO Y HACERLE LO QUE ME HIZO A MÍ?! ¡¿HACERLE _ESO_?! ¡¿A MI HERMANA?! ¡¿A MI PROPIA HERMANA?!

Los tres rostros de las tres personas que iban en el auto se congelaron. Bra, superada, se tapó la boca con las dos manos, conteniendo un grito. Pares se vio obligada a frenar junto a la acera más cercana. Con el auto detenido bajo la violencia de la lluvia, envueltas en la noche y en la oscuridad de los sucesos acontecidos, aguardaron a que aquella a quien se le había hecho la pregunta contestara. Susu tragó saliva.

Claro que sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, Trunks.

Pares y Bra, incrédulas, voltearon hacia Susu. No era posible. ¡No era posible! ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!

¿Qué era ese mundo que se abría bajo sus pies, ese fuego que se veía a lo lejos, ese infierno que parecía tan dispuesto a devorarlas?

¿Qué era todo eso?

¿Qué?

—¡Mi hermana, Susu! ¡MI HERMANA! —La voz, al otro lado de la línea, se desgarró. Trunks agonizaba, su cordura perdida—. ¡LA ODIO! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡ODIO A ISABELLE! ¡Me arruinó la vida! ¡ME LA ARRUINÓ! Así que... yo... ¡LA VOY... A MATAR!

Las tres dieron un respingo al oírlo.

—¿Trunks...? —susurró Susu, luchando por no dejar caer su móvil al piso—. ¿De qué mierda hablas, si ella está muerta...?

—¡NO LO ESTÁ! Está cerca de aquí, se está riendo, ¡SE RIE! ¡Se ríe sin parar...! ¡NO PARA! ¡Y ya no lo soporto más! ¡LA VOY A MATAR! ¡Y vete a la mierda, te odio a ti también! ¡A LAS DOS! ¡Y A TODOS! ¡LOS ODIO!

Un sonido extraño, y la comunicación, así, terminó.

—¡SUSU...! —bramó Bra, debajo su boca de sus manos—. ¿Qué quiso decir...? ¿Qué quisiste decir tú con que...?

—Le gustabas a Isabelle. Tú, Bra.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡NO!

—Isa se sentía atraída por ti, por tus ojos, porque tus ojos le recordaban a los de él. Y ella estaba obsesionada con los ojos de Trunks. Yo pensaba que era una fantasía loca de esas que a veces tienen las personas, que no era relevante pensar en ello, pero con lo que tú acabas de contar, princesa; con lo que tú le dijiste sin saber a bebé... Isa realmente estaba dispuesta a concretar esa fantasía, al parecer.

—¡Pero...! ¡PERO...!

—Pares, por Kami, arranca. Goten es el único que nos puede ayudar. —Pares obedeció mecánicamente. Entonces, Susu abrazó a Bra—. Princesa, princesa... Hay mucho de tu querida cuñada que no sabes, y no lo quieres saber, y no permitiré que tengas más información que esta: ella amaba a Trunks, y te amaba a ti porque le parecías, según sus palabras, la perfecta versión femenina de él.

* * *

><p>—<em>Porque comparten genes, sangre, hibridez. Y tienen, los dos, esa mirada tan única. Sí, Bra es el único ser en este mundo que es tan perfecto como él lo es. Me encanta Bra, ¿sabes? <em>

_Y la quiero, también, para mí._

—_Mujer, a veces me asustas con tus ideas. _

—_Los monstruos existen porque el mundo está enfermo, Susu. _

* * *

><p>—Eso solía decir ella.<p>

Bra no pudo responder, ni siquiera pudo responderse a sí misma tanta locura que bramaba su mente. Estacionaron ante el departamento, Pares bajó, tocó el timbre, gritó a través de éste. Goten estuvo abajo un minuto a reloj después. Se metieron al auto, Pares tomó el volante, Susu y Bra se pasaron atrás y el más joven de los hijos de Gokuh tomó el asiento de copiloto.

Se dio vuelta, miró a Susu a los ojos y la situación se terminó de torcer.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Goten... —Susu apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Sé que no me tienes en gran estima, entiendo lo motivos y te doy la razón en todo, pero bebé nos necesita, AHORA.

Goten tragó saliva. Una puntada en el pecho y los nervios violaron su cuerpo entero, que tiritó. Bra, al lado de Susu, lo miró con amor. Cómo lo quería, cómo lo había amado alguna vez. Porque nadie en el mundo, sabía ella, quería más a su hermano que él.

Y qué injusto había sido siempre Trunks con Goten. Qué injusto.

_Incluso más de lo que Bra piensa considerando que, la noche anterior, desvirgó a su propia sobrina sin pensar en él ni un maldito minuto._

_Qué desgraciados podemos llegar a ser los seres humanos._

_Qué fantasmas de vida._

_Qué grises podemos llegar a ser cuando no somos capaces de ver lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor._

_Cuando el ser pierde contacto con la realidad._

_Cuando ya no mide las distancias del mundo. _

_Cuando, en el afán de sentir, olvida que sus seres queridos también sienten._

_Y mucho._

_Por algo son queridos. _

—Resume —pidió con toda la calma que se vio capaz de domar.

—Trunks se enteró de algo terrible. Luego te cuento qué. El tema es este: acaba de hablar conmigo hace menos de cinco minutos. Estaba fuera de sí, furioso como en mi vida lo he escuchado. Dijo que va a matar a Isa.

El rostro de Goten se puso blanco.

—¿Matarla...?

—Matarla. Y si me ayudas a descifrar el enigma, si nos ayudamos a buscarlo para encontrarlo antes de que cometa la locura de su vida, te juro que te amaré para siempre, y me correré, y te devolveré el lugar que siempre debiste tener a su lado. Porque sé bien que me interpuse entre ustedes dos cuando Isa murió. Y lo lamento mucho, porque él...

Goten le dio la espalda.

—No importa, no es momento de tocar ese tema. Luego hablamos, Susu. Ahora... —Miró a Pares, a su lado con el volante entre las manos—. Mi amor, yo... Oh, Kami, cómo llueve, si no lloviera podría volar... —se lamentó alternando los ojos entre su prometida y el furioso cielo que se erigía sobre ellos, visible a través de la ventana—. Bah, me importa un bledo. Vayan a buscar a Bulma y Vegeta, los necesitamos, esto es grave y hablo en serio. Yo iré a su departamento, sé que siempre tiene una puerta del balcón sin seguro. —Sin decir una palabra más, abrió la puerta y salió volando, sin importarle la lluvia, sin importarle nada más que su mejor, y único, y verdadero, amigo.

Si de él se trataba, nada más que salvarlo importaba.

_Pero Goten no llegará a tiempo._

_Para cuando aterrice en ese balcón, Trunks ya no estará ahí._

* * *

><p><em>Y ahora sí es momento.<em>

_Esto fue lo que ocurrió antes y después de la llegada de Bra:_

El timbre silenció a la veintena, lo hizo por cinco segundos. Al sexto, los cuadros hablaron de nuevo, insistieron:

—_Ven conmigo, Trunks._

—No...

—_¡Ven!_

—¡No puedo...!

—_¡Pero si lo deseas...!_

El timbre entonó una melodía. Era la de la caja de música que emulaba un castillo. Era la maldita caja de música que sonaba las veinticuatro horas del día en su antigua casa, la de sus padres. Era Bra, su hermana, el ser menos esperado en el peor momento de su vida.

¿Era esa una señal?

—_No lo es, bebé. _

—¿Y si lo es?

—_Tienes que venir conmigo para que yo te ame para siempre..._

—¡No...!

—_Sí, bebé... Debes venir conmigo_... —Miró los ojos de la veintena: se agrandaban segundo a segundo, palabra a palabra. Eran contexto, un contexto celeste con inmensas pupilas negras, pupilas de sangre, pupilas demoníacas—. _No hay más tiempo, vamos..._

No parpadeó por sendos segundos, la melodía entonada por el timbre aturdiendo sus oídos. Los ojos de la veintena se agrandaron a tal punto que de las pupilas parecieron salir bocas, y de éstas dientes, y de éstas lenguas, y de éstas...

—_Es fácil hacerlo. Sólo tienes que hacer eso que me contaste que hizo tu papá una vez, cuando se sacrificó para derrotar al enemigo. Sólo tienes que hacer explotar tu poder, y así nada de lo que te rodea quedará, y así morirás, y así vendrás conmigo, Trunks..._

_»Y yo te haré el amor para siempre._

_»Justo como tú lo quieres._

_»Le haré el amor a tus ojos. _

_»Porque tienes que venir conmigo. Si te quedas en la vida en la que estás, perderás todo tu _significado_. ¡Estarás vacío por siempre! Así que ven, bebé. Ven..._

_»Yo te haré feliz._

_»Para siempre. _

_»Y serás el que siempre quisiste ser aquí, en la _eternidad_._

_»Porque te haré el amor para siempre. _

Dudó. Apretó los puños por un segundo. Al siguiente, dejó de hacerlo, de apretar y de dudar. La melodía le había recordado a su hermana, a sus padres, a tantas personas que tan importantes se suponían que eran y que hacía tanto, tanto, que no veía. Porque se había aislado en el triángulo.

—No.

Porque se había aislado tras la pared de inaccesibilidad de sus ojos luego de la muerte de Isabelle.

_Porque te encerraste en ti mismo, Trunks._

_Para evadir la realidad tanto como te fuera posible._

Un amor le brotó del alma. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto ver a Bra. Fue ella quien, al fin y al cabo, lo salvó.

De explotar, literalmente.

—_¡Pero si ella no puede darte lo que necesitas! ¡Sólo yo puedo! Así que, Trunks... ¡Apúrate! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Tienes que morirte, ahora! _

Dudó, de nuevo.

La belleza de los ojos con bocas, dientes y lenguas lo hizo dudar.

El deseo por las bocas, dientes, lenguas, lo hizo.

—_Vamos... ¡Mis labios en tus ojos una _eterna_ última vez! ¡Es lo que deseas!_

—Es lo que deseo...

—_¡Sí!_

—Sí...

—_¡Ve, échala y vuelve! ¡Vuelve y explota! ¡Explota y muere! ¡Muere y ven a mí para siempre! _

Sonrió.

—Sí...

—_¡Para siempre!_

—Sí...

Hizo lo que la veintena demandó: intentó echar a Bra, lo intentó de todas las formas. Pero Bra le ablandó el alma. De alguna forma, lo hizo. Con su franqueza, con su obstinación, con lo linda que era ella. Con el cariño que ella sentía por él y que él sentía por ella, porque su hermana era lo que, pese a su locura, más amaba en el mundo. Su hermanita, esa linda niña de coletas, niña eterna ante sus ojos, que siempre, aun cuando la tristeza por su vida gris lo rebalsara, sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo sentir feliz. Amado.

Especial.

_Porque sólo los hermanos tienen ese talento._

_Hacernos sentir especiales incluso en el peor momento._

_¿Por qué tendrán esa magia sobre nosotros?_

_Gracias por tener esa magia sobre nosotros._

_Pese a todo, pese al gris... Quizá él tiene esa magia aún._

_Ojalá así sea._

Hasta que «delineador». Esa palabra, tan vacía de _significado_, tan inerte palabra que refiere a un simple maquillaje para ojos, fue el final para Trunks. La puñalada final, porque ese delineador que _ella_ había usado para acercarse a sus ojos simbolizaba demasiado. Cuando lo había sentado en esa silla oxidada en medio de ese cuarto derruido para maquillarlo, cuando le había hablado de cuán voyeurs son los seres humanos por el mero hecho de mirar y jamás tocar los ojos de las personas, ella había querido tocarle los ojos por primera vez. Y lo había hecho. Y desde ese día, Isabelle había sentido el amor más visceral por esos ojos. Con Bra, evidentemente, había sido lo mismo, eso fue lo que entendió al escucharla. Isabelle se había acercado a sus ojos por medio de un simple, insulso, maldito delineador.

Cuando ella se fue, Trunks, sobrepasado por la ira, por el más gutural odio, corrió hacia el taller. Todos los cuadros hasta hacía unos minutos deformados, tanto el de los ángeles como los de la veintena, estaban intactos. Como al principio.

La duda lo había abandonado.

Por ahora.

De repente se miró las manos. Se las vio claramente, como hacía mucho que no le pasaba. Era como si algo en él hubiera vuelto en sí. Vuelto en sí en un camino demarcado por el odio que le había nacido al escuchar a su hermana.

No había manera de amar a Isabelle.

No podía amarla luego de tan despreciable verdad.

No podía amarla luego de saber que él no era único para ella.

Era eso lo que más le había dolido.

_Que el amor no fuera una flecha dirigida _solamente_ a él._

Unas plumas lo llamaron con caricias, no obstante. La más alucinante locura aún lo tenía sujeto contra su pecho. Volteó. Miró a los ángeles y supo, al sentir nostalgia por ambos, por las dos por separado y juntas, que las había usado de la peor forma en que una persona puede usar a otra. Las había usado, sin medir ninguna acción, sin pensar en los sentimientos de las dos, sin sentir nada más que añoranza por Isabelle en las dos. Las había usado, sí.

Con los dedos de sus manos extendidos, sus piernas separadas, su cuerpo meciéndose lentamente por lo dificultoso de su respiración, las miró. ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

_Es en lo peor cuando entendemos, seres imperfectos todos, qué tan crueles podemos llegar a ser._

Había usado a Marron. Marron, que no sentía nada por él. Se había creído enamorado de ella y rechazado por ella, y se había acostado con ella por meses, en todas las poses posibles, en todos los escenarios concebibles, porque quería ser el que ella amaba. ¡Eso! ¡Quería ser el que ella amaba para sentirse menos miserable! ¡Para sentirse especial! ¡Sí, especial! ¡Y la había usado y se había dejado usar por ella en vano! ¡En vano! Porque sólo había obtenido sufrimiento cuando ella, la musa dorada, se desprendió de él.

Quizá, sí llegó a amarla.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Y había usado a Pan. Pan, que estaba infantilmente enamorada de él. ¡Le había quitado la virginidad en su estúpido afán de sentirse amado! ¡A ella! ¡A la sobrina de Goten! ¡De Goten!

—De Goten...

¡Se había acostado con la sobrina de Goten sin sentir más que cariño casi fraternal por ella, por la empatía compartida y por la pureza deseada! ¡Se había acostado con ella porque la muchachita, tan virgen, tan tierna, tan pura, lo excitaba! ¡Y porque quería sentirse amado por un ser tan adorable! ¡Por eso!

Y quizá, sí llegó a amarla.

Pero, así como con Marron, no lo suficiente.

Y así las había usado. Y ese nexo genuino de rojo ante el gris, y ese vínculo fuerte con forma de triángulo, atado al más resplandeciente _significado_, estaba bajo sus pies, muerto. Porque él lo había arruinado todo.

Como siempre.

Lo había arruinado todo al abrir sus ojos ante los labios de las dos por el mero deseo de vivir el segundo más feliz de su vida. El más egoísta.

Y lo había vivido, sí.

Y jamás lo olvidaría.

Pero las había usado al fin. Por lo tanto, lo obvio: no se las merecía, a ninguna de las dos.

Las había perdido.

A las dos.

Derramó una lágrima que no merecía derramar, no porque ellas no lo merecieran, sino porque él no merecía descargarse debido a cuán cruel había sido con ellas y con lo genuino que el triángulo había sido. La limpió de un brusco movimiento de su mano. Entonces, las risas. Isabelle se rió detrás de él, la veintena se rió a carcajadas.

—_¡Iluso, bebé! ¡Eres un iluso! Sólo te queda un camino..._

—Matarte.

—_Morirte. _

—No te daré el gusto.

Más risas, más y más risas. Mil millones de risas. Insoportables todas y cada una de ellas.

Trunks se tapó los oídos y giró hacia la veintena.

—¡CÁLLATE!

—_¡No!_

—¡SÍ!

—_¡No, bebé! Cobarde... ¡A que no te animas!_

—¿Crees que no? De acuerdo... —Media sonrisa más saiyan que humana, sadismo absoluto en sus facciones, y fue hacia el más reciente de los cuadros de la veintena. Lo tomó del marco y lo partió contra el piso. Luego, saltó y arrancó otro de la pared: lo mismo, lo partió en dos, en cuatro, en ocho, en mil pedazos. Otro, otro, otro. Partió los cuadros contra la pared, contra el suelo, entre ellos. Partió los marcos hasta rasparse con la madera quebrada las palmas de las manos. Partió, mató, las mató, porque ellas eran, para él, un reflejo de sí mismo: de su imperfección, de su cobardía, del que era y no quería ser. Sólo quedaron tres colgando de la pared, incluido su favorito de todos ellos, el que más obsesivamente había besado hacía tan sólo horas. Al resto los arruinó: partió los marcos, partió las maderas, despedazó los lienzos. Recortó los ojos y los partió en trozos que inundaron el suelo. Los pisó, a todos.

Pero no era suficiente.

No para furia que le corría por las venas.

Ante los trozos, lo entendió: no iba a ser suficiente, no con la veintena. Necesitaba más.

¿Pero qué?

Los ángeles lo rodearon, lo cubrieron con sus alas. Los ángeles besaron sus párpados trémulos, con sus labios y con sus plumas, que lo acariciaron completo. Qué bellas eran, cuánto lograban anestesiarlo con su calor. Qué bellas las dos. Cuánto las amaba. Juntas.

Y ya no las tenía, en realidad.

—_¿Acaso no es obvio? Ve, Trunks_ —le dijeron.

Las abrazó, abrazó a la nada, abrazó sus sentimientos. Lloró al saberlas perdidas a las dos. Y a sí mismo.

—Gracias... —respondió, agonizante.

Ellas tenían razón: era obvio a dónde tenía que ir.

Para matarla.

Para callarla para siempre.

Los ángeles lo abandonaron. ¡Por ellas, para redimirse con las dos, debía hacerlo! Le bastaba con un motivo para atreverse del todo y sabía muy bien quién podía dárselo. Así, llamó a Susu, y ella le dijo que la sospecha era un hecho: Isabelle sí había deseado a su hermana, a su pequeña Bra, sin que él jamás se enterara de ello. Claro que sabía del cariño que se tenían, de la buena relación, pero no sabía nada de los párpados y el delineador. Era eso lo que ignoraba, era ese dato el que lo había hecho estallar: imaginar a Isabelle tan cerca de los ojos de su propia hermana, a sus espaldas. Superado por el odio en carne viva, no cortó; estrelló el móvil contra la pared y, así, lo destrozó.

_Ella_, siempre detrás, nunca delante; siempre provocando, nunca siendo provocada, rió una vez más. Rió, rió, rió, y dijo:

—_A que no te animas, cobarde... A que no te animas. _

—¡CÁLLATE!

No necesitó más: la idea se terminó de pintar con óleo en su mente atrofiada, trastornada por la depresión, y no tuvo mucho más por hacer. Cubrió, poseído por la culpa, el perfecto cuadro de sus ángeles con una tela roja. Adiós, mis musas. Adiós. Derramó una última lágrima y fue a su cuarto. No volveré hasta merecerlas de nuevo, hasta anularla de mí y darles espacio a las dos. ¡Espacio, a las dos! Porque las amo a las dos. Tsuki lo miró desde la cama, perdida en su propio mundo; no tardó en dormirse. Trunks se puso sus acostumbradas botas marca Cápsula, un abrigo de algodón negro con capucha y una gorra debajo de la última. Estaba listo.

—Te quiero, hermosa —le dijo a la gatita como despedida. Se acercó a ella y la besó para terminar con su sentido saludo.

Se aseguró de que el taller fuera impenetrable ajustando el código de seguridad en la puerta y encaró hacia la salida, dispuesto a irse. Y se fue sin más. Bajó por el ascensor sonriente. Qué placer sentiría al hacerlo.

La iba a matar.

_Ella_ jamás volvería a reír.

Y él podría morirse tranquilo después, cuando las risas no lo distrajeran nunca más. Morirse en brazos de sus ángeles salvadores.

Al bajar, se cruzó con el portero. El hombre, que había quedado preocupado luego de lo de Bra y lo de Susu, notó que él no llevaba paraguas.

—Señor, llueve a cántaros.

Trunks, sin hacer visibles sus ojos bajo la gorra, amplió la sonrisa.

—Voy por cigarros y vuelvo, no te preocupes. Un poco de lluvia no mata a nadie...

El portero no llegó a responder: Trunks ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Aguardó a que el semáforo de la esquina se pusiera en rojo para poder cruzar rápidamente la calle que estaba ante él. Cuando el semáforo cambió, sonrió más que nunca.

—Adiós, Isa. Adiós.

Ante la mirada curiosa y alarmada del portero, salió disparado a una velocidad casi irreal. Ya no lo vio más, ni el portero ni nadie que lo conociera previamente.

Era sábado por la noche y no lo verían hasta la medianoche siguiente, la unión entre el domingo y el lunes.

Y cuando lo encontraran, ya nada volvería a ser igual. En la vida de nadie.

Sobre todo, no lo sería en su vida.

El nuevo punto de quiebre, al fin: era este, siempre ha sido este.

La tormenta.

Trunks y la tormenta, a solas con la locura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XXIII<strong>_

_No hay mucho por decir, no luego de este capítulo. Realmente estoy sin palabras. Lo escribí en un día, todo menos la primer escena (la de Trunks e Isa) que iba a ir en el capítulo anterior en realidad. De hecho, este capítulo iba a ser el final del anterior, por eso es más corto de lo que acostumbran ser las entregas de este fic. Los separé porque me parecía excesivo. Me llevó días corregirlo, pero acá está. _

_Quería un capítulo un poco más crudo, un poco más vertiginoso, que girara y girara obsesivamente durante la lectura. Quería probar algunas cositas. Perdón si es horrible. _

_Sobre lo que le pasa a Trunks, sobre las alucinaciones y las tendencias y demás... Leí mucho, muchísimo, y no la Wikipedia exactamente (?). Aunque no se note, lo hice. Terminé leyendo la de cosas que le pueden pasar en la cabeza a uno. Uff, fueron lecturas intensas para mí, me dejaron sin aliento. No quise hacer algo sin informarme antes, y hace rato que vengo tirando hilos pensando en este capítulo y el que sigue. Nada fue casual, juro que no. Parezco obse, lo sé, pero desde los primeros capítulos que vengo tirando frases al aire. Y nada... Estar acá me hace sentir demasiado cerca del final. Me alegra y entristece al mismo tiempo. _

_Qué difícil va a ser decirle adiós a esta historia. _

_Quiero agradecerles de corazón a __**Dev**__ y __**Dika**__ por el apoyo moral. A veces me cuesta animarme a las cosas... ¡Gracias por aguantarme! Hermosas las dos. _

_Y nada... Seré breve: __**GRACIAS**__ a quienes leen y a los que dejaron, además, review: __**Fiorella**__, __**Steel Mermaid**__, __**Jaz**__, __**Teff1**__, __**Lixy**__, __**Mya**__, __**Kattie**__, y __**AppleNinde**__ por sus fabulosos comentarios. __**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_Perdón por esto, pero recomiendo (una simple recomendación, nada más) leer la primer escena con Wrong de Depeche Mode de fondo. La releí con la canción y juro que se la entiende y siente de otra forma. Locuras mías, ya sé. Decir que Depeche ha sido mi gran compañero con muchas de sus canciones, especialmente con la mencionada Wrong, Damaged People, Walking in my shoes, Last caress. #1 Crush de Garbage me ayudó terminar y Dream on (cover de Dio y Malmsteen) a corregir. Emilie Autumn me ayudó con Bra (?)._

_Tres capítulos más, el secreto y el epílogo. Falta re poquito... ¡Pronto dejaré de molestar! Mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta locura imperfecta que tanto poder tiene sobre mí. _

_¡Nos leemos! _

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	25. XXIV: Melodía

_**«Para salvarse hay que extender las alas del sentir genuino».**_

* * *

><p><em>Besa a su novia y la deja en el pasillo de paredes naranja. La ama por llorar, por sentir, por demostrar el mismo amor que él ostenta. Va hacia la puerta que contiene al incontenible, al ente sin <em>significado_. Cruza, en el umbral, a Susu, que mira hacia el interior del cuarto con ceño fruncido, incluso con lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas, como Pares._

_Lágrimas, como él._

_Lágrimas, no como quien está, sin estar, en el cuarto._

_Y entra. Y lo ve._

_El ente no llora._

—_Trunks..._

_El susodicho no responde. No habla, no mira. Incluso parece no respirar._

_No reacciona._

_Ante nada._

—_Trunks, yo..._

_Sigue sin responder. No hay hablar ni mirar. No hay, casi, respirar._

_El ente es más ente que nunca._

—_Trunks..._

_Pero Goten no se rinde. No puede, no quiere. Exige recibir una respuesta._

_Y no la recibe._

_Y enloquece por no recibirla._

—_¡Trunks!_

_Goten lo mira; mira al que, supuestamente, es Trunks, su mejor y único amigo; su mitad._

_Lo mira. _

_Está sentado en la punta de la cama, ante la ventana. El cubrecama es rojo y negro, las paredes del primer color, el traje de Trunks del segundo._

_Lo mira. _

_Pareciera contemplar la lluvia, cruel tempestad que se suscita al otro lado de la ventana._

_Y Goten lo mira._

_No, Trunks no está mirando esa ventana._

_Esos ojos están vacíos. _

_Traga saliva, desesperado. Llora todas las lágrimas que Trunks no está liberando._

_Entonces, el entendimiento, la consecuencia: ha perdido a su mejor amigo._

_Lo ha perdido para siempre._

_Al comprender, piensa; lo hace sin dejar de mirar al ente._

_¡Jamás será igual!_

_Porque no hay manera de que lo sea, no así, no después de la muerte._

_Así que nunca volveremos a reír juntos._

_Ni saldremos a divertirnos._

_Ni charlaremos acerca de la nada._

_Porque su voz no volverá salir._

_Porque sus ojos ya no mirarán._

_No a mí. _

_Tampoco a alguien más._

_A nadie. _

_Porque perdí al Trunks de mi infancia, ese Trunks que me incentivaba al descontrol y las travesuras, el de buscar las esferas del dragón para pedir montañas de dulces y un parque de diversiones propio._

_Se terminó._

_Trunks se terminó._

_Porque no llora._

_Porque no mira._

_Porque no respira._

—_¡Trunks!_

_Y no hay caso: no reacciona._

_No nada._

_No._

—_¡TRUNKS!_

—_¡Goten, no!_

_La voz de Susu, angustiada tanto como la de él, no lo detiene. No hay manera de hacerlo. Es que Goten necesita a Trunks, al gigante de la infancia, al de la mirada que convence, al de cada maldita carcajada de sus recuerdos._

_Lo necesita._

_Es su amigo._

_Es su hermano._

_Es aquel que, en esta historia, tanto lo ha dotado de _significado_._

_Y es que el _significado _es una cadena, pasa de eslabón a eslabón, depende del anterior, el siguiente depende de él, y así, y viceversa._

_El _significado _es un torrente de sangre que pasa de eslabón a eslabón, que va y vuelve, que se nutre antes del retorno al comienzo._

_La gente amada, la fundamental, es imprescindible._

_Sin Trunks, Goten no se siente Goten._

_Sin Goten, Trunks no se siente Trunks._

_Así es cuando el cambio se suscita._

_Cuando la injusticia ocurre._

_Cuando las lágrimas caen de un lado y no del otro._

_Así es el sentir ante la pérdida física, emocional, auditiva, sensorial del otro: soy una mitad perdida en el gris, una mitad sin destino, una mitad sin sostén. _

_Soy una insulsa mitad._

_Sin Trunks, soy una insulsa mitad._

_Porque sin él, nada parece, ahora, posible. Las ocurrencias, las locuras; nada es igual._

_Por eso, lo necesito._

_Por eso, quiero que él me necesite. _

_Así como Trunks necesita a quien acaba de morir._

—_No le grites, no es la forma._

_Goten, ahora sí, frena las zancadas que lo han dejado a medio metro de Trunks. Susu lo observa desde el umbral de la puerta. Goten la mira un segundo; al otro, lo mira. Sí, mira a su amigo. Trunks de nada se percata._

De nada.

Nada de nada.

Nada, nada, nada.

Nunca nada.

Nada nada.

Nada.

_Goten se arrodilla en el suelo._

—_Eh, Trunks..._

_Nada._

_Goten arrastra sus rodillas por el piso, hasta llegar junto a las piernas de su amigo. _

—_Eh, Trunks... ¿Trunks? ¿Me escuchas?_

_Nada._

_Nada._

_Nada._

_Y un suspiro._

—_Trunks... —Goten sonríe por primera vez en días—. Eh, príncipe, ¿por qué tan silencioso? _

_Nada._

_Nada._

_Nada._

_Y los ojos se mueven._

_Y las pupilas apuntan._

_Lo apuntan a él._

_A Goten._

_A nadie más._

—_Eh... Trunks, no te tienes que quedar quieto, así, medio catatónico; tienes que gritar, llorar y golpear. ¿Quieres golpearme para descargarte? Yo no tengo problema. Sé que lo harías por mí si esto fuera al revés. _

_Los ojos azules, débiles, secos, parpadean. Lo hacen por varios segundos, como reflexionando los párpados, en vez del hombre, qué hacer con la oferta. _

_No responde, sin embargo._

—_Vamos, Trunks —insiste Goten. Dulce, dulce Goten de la infancia, de siempre—. Descárgate. Golpéame._

_Como cuando éramos niños y me decías que eras más fuerte que yo._

_Como cuando peleábamos y tú, siempre soberbio tú, sólo usabas una mano. Como diciéndome así que eras muy, muy superior._

_Hazlo, Trunks._

_¡Grítame!_

_¡Dime cuanto sientas!_

_¡Dilo, te lo suplico!_

_La boca de Trunks se abre._

—_Goten..._

_La sonrisa del amigo de toda la vida se manifiesta en blanco esplendor._

—_Dime._

_Los corazones laten. Uno vivo; otro agonizante._

—_Ya no existo._

_La sonrisa desaparece._

—_No digas eso. Sí existes. Existes porque estás aquí._

—_Pero estoy vacío, Goten._

—_No lo estás._

—_Siento que sí lo estoy._

—_Sientes equivocadamente._

—_Sin Isa, ya no sé quién soy._

—_Eres Trunks. _

—_No sé quién es él._

—_Eres tú._

—_No lo siento yo._

—_Descárgate y lo sentirás._

—_No me sale... Ya no sé cómo hacerlo. Sin Isa, ya no me sale._

_Duda en el rostro del amigo._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_No sé, ya, cómo expresarme. _

_La sonrisa retorna, lo hace en el rostro de Goten._

—_Llora._

_Pena, vergüenza, en el rostro del ente._

—_No me sale._

_No me sale nada si no es ella quien me lo pide._

_Porque él era, hasta hace unas horas, un dependiente. _

_Lo es._

_Lo será._

_Goten se levanta del suelo. Pide soledad a Susu con la mirada. Ella tarda cinco minutos en marcharse. Goten termina por no darle importancia; olvida que afuera de esas cuatro paredes existe el mundo. Porque la olvida, los olvida a todos. _

_Porque Trunks lo necesita._

_Y nada más que su amigo importa._

_Ahora, así es._

—_Llora._

_Lo abraza posesivamente, lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. Lo obliga._

—_¡Llora!_

—_Goten..._

—_Llora. No tiene que darte pena, no conmigo. Soy tu amigo, estoy contigo desde siempre._

_Y lo estaré._

_Pero Goten no entiende, eso piensa Trunks; no entiende por qué no puedo._

_No puedo porque..._

_Porque ella..._

_Ella..._

_Ella ya no está._

_Ya no tengo en quien derramarme._

_Ya no tengo quien me asfixie._

_Ya no tengo quien me beba._

_Y sin eso._

_Y sin ella..._

_Ya no existo._

_Sin ella, lo que siento, el que me hubiera gustado ser, está condenado para siempre._

_Condenado..._

_Y llora, de repente._

_Llora al pensarlo._

_Llora al sentirlo._

_Llora al descubrir que jamás volverá a estar con Isabelle._

_Que jamás volverá a amarla._

_Que jamás, ella, lo amará en los ojos._

_Y llora._

_Llora tanto que Goten llora con él._

_Llora tanto que se va de sí mismo._

_Que pierde el control._

_Que pierde la cordura._

_Que cae al suelo. _

_Que grita._

_Que se retuerce._

_Y Goten con él._

_Goten, boca arriba en el piso, junto a la cama, aprieta el cuerpo de su amigo contra él. Trunks se va en llantos y gritos y temblores y todo. Goten llora junto a Trunks, debajo del Trunks que lo abraza, debajo del Trunks que abraza también. Goten gira hacia la puerta. Susu, deshecha, se despide. Los abandona, como debe ser. Los abandona y los dos, tirados en el piso, abrazados, apretados en idéntica fuerza saiyan, lloran. _

_Lloran._

_Lloran._

—_Estoy aquí, Trunks. Estoy aquí..._

_Mas la respuesta del ente es llorar más._

_Se va._

_Se despide._

_Se va tras la pared._

_Pared de vidrio donde la injusticia será posible, perdido el contacto para siempre._

_Pared tras la cual se autodestruirá los próximos cuatro años._

_Hasta el día en que la nefasta escena se repita._

_Bajo la lluvia._

_Bajo la muerte._

_Bajo la vida._

_Hasta que Goten encuentre a Trunks._

_Y lo salve de la destrucción._

_Y lo salve de la locura._

_Con unas palabras susurradas y una sonrisa._

_Con un cariño intacto que Trunks no creerá merecer._

_Jamás._

_Porque no lo merecerá, efectivamente. _

—_Estoy aquí, Trunks. Estoy aquí..._

_Jamás._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XXIV<em>

"_Melodía"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Es el hombre quien envenena el universo».<strong>_

_(_D.H. Lawrence_, El amante de Lady Chatterley)_

* * *

><p>Los pasos, contra el piso, eran martillos contra la más frágil madera; todo, bajo él, chirriaba. Las gentes que caminaban en torno a él, por su parte, eran espectros silenciosos, grises todos y cada uno de ellos.<p>

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó uno.

—¡Imbécil, mira por dónde vas! —gritó una.

—¡Eh, idiota! ¡Fíjate! —gritó uno más.

Los seres insultantes eran meros transeúntes; para la mente desconectada, sin embargo, eran monstruos. Los veía en escala de grises, con mil ojos dentro de los ojos, sangre en torno a los globos oculares. Cada choque contra alguien, quien fuera, era un grito interno; un grito pavoroso, agónico. ¡Eran monstruos! ¡Monstruos grises del mundo gris! Eran monstruos de muerte y venían por él. Lo estaban persiguiendo, por eso estaban ahí, en la calle; por eso lo cruzaban en ese minuto, ese segundo, ese sitio, ese día.

Porque el gris era una boca en medio del cielo, una boca de dientes rojos y lengua semejante a una serpiente plagada de pupilas. El veneno se esparcía por los obscenos labios del mundo. ¡El gris quería engullirlo! ¡Y él no lo iba a permitir! Por eso corría, por eso huía; ¡no quería ser devorado!

—¡NO!

¡No quería que el gris lo devorara como si de un bocado de tratara! ¡Quería algo más! ¡Quería ser, ser, ser! ¡Ser el que quería ser! Quería entregar al que era en bandeja para que, de las cenizas mismas de su locura, renaciera el que anhelaba ser. ¡Lo haría reinar su vida! ¡Así tenía que ser!

Por eso, para existir, necesitaba a quien reía desenfrenadamente, a lo lejos.

Si la mataba, podría morir y renacer.

Y amar a sus ángeles.

Y perderse en sus ángeles.

Y salvarse con las alas de sus ángeles.

_Es el delirio de quien ha perdido todos los tornillos; aquel que corre pisando cada tornillo, dañándose con cada tornillo, matándose con cada picudo, asqueroso, erótico tornillo._

_El delirio de quien ha perdido todo._

_Todo menos lo más trascendental._

_El latido del corazón. _

No importaba nada, nada más que correr. Corría hacia donde la estridente risa lo llevaba, en la senda de ese laberinto demarcado por la risa; bajo la tormenta escupida por la boca gris, líquido que manchaba el pavimento negro una y otra vez, insistentemente; obsesivo el líquido justo como la risa lo era. Isabelle lo tironeaba de los cabellos, lo insultaba tanto o más que la gente que chocaba al correr enceguecido. ¡Vamos, corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre, bebé! ¡Corre, a ver si te animas a matarme!

—_¡COBARDE!_ —Risas—. _¡Cobarde, bebé cobarde! ¡MÁTAME! _

—¡CÁLLATE! —bramó él, fuera de sí, cortado para siempre el hilo que lo ataba a la gris realidad. No dejó de correr ni un segundo. Las risas continuaron, las escupidas continuaron, los ojos encerrados en ojos continuaron; él continuó—. ¡CÁLLATE!

Y jamás dejó de correr; no había manera. La risa lo atraía y la boca hambrienta lo empujaba. Isabelle lo llevaba por cada calle de la ciudad, en zigzag impreciso, símbolo de la locura. Su ropa no sólo estaba húmeda sino que estaba empapada, chorreaba el líquido por todo su cuerpo. No sabía por dónde debía ir; sabía perfectamente a dónde debía llegar.

_A ella._

_A lo que de ella queda._

—_¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE!_

—¡CÁLLATE!

Y más insultos de las gentes grises del mundo gris, insultos escupidos por las bocas de los ojos que en uno encerraban miles.

—¡Enfermo!

—¡Mira por dónde corres, idiota!

—¡Ten cuidado, hijo de puta!

Y más choques y más furia en la _capital de la modernidad_, oh, banal metrópoli de rascacielos imposibles y liviandad con respecto a, respecto de, todo; y más instinto asesino, verdadero, recorriendo las venas con la pasión de los que sienten.

_Cuando la desesperación nos lleva, cuando la enfermedad nos enceguece, no somos más que flechas rojas hundidas en un mar gris._

_Sin color._

_Nada. _

* * *

><p>Se detuvo en medio de la sala del inmenso departamento; se detuvo a asimilar la situación. Estaba solo. Trunks se había ido. Pero, ¿a dónde? Paralizado, Goten buscó poner su mente en blanco. Miró el departamento como pudo dada la poca luz que había, proveniente de la única lámpara que había prendido. Encendió más luces, buscó detalles; uno lo encontró a él. Se acercó a la mesa ratona, al cenicero donde había unas treinta colillas de cigarro. Una largaba humo; un cigarro mal apagado.<p>

—Se acaba de ir...

Corrió hacia la cocina, volvió, fue, se metió al cuarto, al baño, a todo ambiente del departamento que le fuera accesible. Frenó ante la quinta del pasillo.

Golpeó.

—¡Trunks...!

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Qué hay en la última puerta? <em>

—_Cosas._

—_¿Qué cosas?_

—_Es... como una caja fuerte. Hay cosas que debo mantener cerca de mí y bajo estricta seguridad, nada más._

* * *

><p>—No pareciera estar en ninguna parte...<p>

Sin más, se alejó de la puerta.

Fue al cuarto, se agachó junto a Tsuki, la acarició. El corazón se le empezó a encoger. ¿Dónde estaba Trunks? ¿Dónde? Pensó a la velocidad de la luz; nada. Nada de nada. Nada. Besó a Tsuki entre los ojos adormecidos y recorrió nuevamente el departamento. Apestaba a cigarrillo por todas partes, sin excepción. Era tremendo lo penetrante del aroma del vicio. Entonces, vio colillas en cada cenicero. Incluso las vio en el piso. Vio cajetillas vacías, las recolectó una por una. Eran seis. Esa cantidad encontró, por lo menos.

En medio de la sala, miró el ventanal. La lluvia no caía; perforaba el aire y se clavaba sanguinariamente en el piso. Era la tormenta más cruel que había presenciado. Lo era por el _significado_, no por la tormenta en sí.

—¿Dónde estás?

El rugir de la tormenta fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Trunks se había ido. Su ki no se sentía.

En escenas así, los que somos amigos y amamos por la amistad no hacemos más que una cosa: desesperar. Goten, naturalmente, tan natural como la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad, desesperó. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡¿A dónde se había ido?!

—Trunks...

La sola idea de imaginarlo solo, bajo la lluvia, le destrozó a pedazos el corazón.

_La impotencia es una suerte de veneno que nos quita toda fuerza._

_La impotencia mata al que ama._

Se concentró. ¡Tenía que sentirlo! ¡Tenía que hallarlo! ¡Tenía que haber una manera! Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños. ¡Tenía que lograrlo!

* * *

><p>—<em>¡¿Trunks?! —gritó el niño—. ¡Sal de tu escondite, vamos! <em>

—_¡Encuéntrame, Goten! ¡Si no me encuentras, jugar no tiene sentido! _

—_¡Ah, vamos! ¡Ya me cansé, no se vale si escondes tu ki! ¡Es aburrido jugar a las escondidas así!_

—_Concéntrate y vas a poder encontrarme. ¡No sabes sentir el ki! ¡Tienes que aprender! _

—_¡Sí que sé!_

—_¡No! ¡No sabes! Toma esto como un entrenamiento, niño. _

—_¡¿Niño?! —Goten se enfureció—. ¡Sólo tengo un año menos que tú, no te hagas el mayorcito! _

—_¡Bah! De acuerdo, te daré señales de vida. —Trunks, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, escondido en la infinitud de las montañas Paoz, dejó latir en su interior pequeñas llamaradas de ki. Goten las percibió, pero éstas, engañosas, bailaron en torno a él. Trunks se estaba escurriendo como agua entre las manos, todo con tal de confundirlo y ganar—. ¡Ya! ¡Ahora deberías poder!_

—_¡Siempre te sales con la tuya! ¡No se vale! ¡No se vale!_

* * *

><p>—Tramposo... —murmuró, su cuerpo poseído por el temblor.<p>

Cerró los ojos. Se concentró lo más que pudo, casi imposible hacerlo dados los nervios. Lo sintió. Movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, y más, y más. Dio tantas vueltas que entendió que estaba girando en círculos. La tormenta de fondo, despiadada tormenta de la desesperación; sólo podía escucharla perforar al mundo, escucharla y percibir todos los ki que existían en la Tierra. Y ese, el que le interesaba, en el medio. Y ese, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, tan cerca como lejos. El ki era, por lo inestable y debilitado, una aguja en un pajar.

Goten sintió enloquecer.

Tomó el móvil, lo llamó. «El número solicitado está apagado o fuera del área de cobertura». Al cortar, quiso lanzar el aparato por la ventana.

—Tramposo...

Entendiendo que no iba a hallarlo quedándose parado ahí, se marchó del departamento. Saltó por la ventana, aterrizó en el primer callejón y corrió hasta la puerta del exclusivo edificio. Vio al portero ante la puerta envuelto en un gesto preocupado. Se mostró ante él y la preocupación se multiplicó en los dos rostros.

—¿Ha visto a Trunks?

—Salió hace un momento. Minutos.

—¿Le dijo dónde iba?

—Dijo que compraría cigarros. Ya debería haber vuelto...

Más preocupación, en uno, en otro.

—¿Notó algo extraño?

—Sí. Parecía agitado, irritado..., desquiciado. Lo vi como fuera de sí; parecía otro, no el señor Brief.

—De acuerdo... Por favor, anote mi número. Si vuelve, no dude en llamarme. Lo estoy buscando.

El portero asintió, abrumado. Apuntó el número en su móvil sin dudarlo.

Más frustrado que nunca y sin nada más por hacer allí, Goten se fue. Voló bajo la lluvia sin saber nada, absolutamente nada, exceptuando un algo en especial: Trunks estaba jugando a las escondidas, y él, como cuando eran niños, no podía encontrarlo. No hasta que a Trunks se le antojara.

_Nada puede antojársele a quien ha perdido todo contacto con el mundo._

_Nada, cuando es sangre la que cubre los ojos. _

* * *

><p>—Mami... —dijo, y golpeó suavemente la puerta del laboratorio—. Mami, por favor...<p>

La voz de Bra, así, se quebró.

Bulma abrió la puerta sonriente, como si hubiera salido de paraíso, contagiada aún por las oleadas de calor que sólo en el paraíso se pueden percibir. Venía de su mundo, de aquello a lo cual le ataba el más fuerte _significado_. Era natural la paz que expresaba ni bien salir de su sagrado laboratorio, el lugar de la creatividad más sincera que pudiera sentir.

Al ver a Bra, sin embargo, la sonrisa cayó.

—¿Qué pasa?

Bra se deshizo en lágrimas. Los dos corazones vibraron, se sincronizaron.

—Trunks, mami...

Cinco minutos, y Bra estaba en la sala, ante sus padres. Vegeta lucía serio, tan impenetrable como él solo; Bulma lucía nada, porque estaba blanca como un papel y dura como el hierro. Estaba aterrada, sólo que la dureza era la máscara perfecta.

Bra suspiró. Recordó que el tiempo es oro cuando un problema se suscita, que el protagonista del problema era su querido y único hermano, y que apresurarse era, más que nunca y para siempre, menester.

—¡Trunks desapareció...!

Relató los sucesos a la velocidad de la luz, tan rápido que se le escaparon detalles, tan rápido que Bulma tuvo que frenarla más de una vez con el fin de comprender. Vegeta, mientras, impertérrito. Fui a ver a Trunks, y entonces él, y entonces yo, y entonces dijo, y entonces dije, y entonces los dos, y entonces me echó. Cuando nada le quedó adentro a Bra, calló. Tembló notoriamente, sollozó sin poder evitarlo. Bulma la sacó de su silencio y ausencia, la trajo de vuelta a realidad al obsequiarle una caricia en la espalda.

—¿Dices que Goten fue a su departamento? —indagó, la voz tan nada como la mujer blanca y de hierro.

—Sí.

—Lo llamaré.

Lo hizo, lo llamó al móvil, y Goten la atendió tan tenso como ella se sentía, como Bra se veía, como Vegeta ocultaba estarlo, incluso.

—Voy camino a tu casa, Bulma. No estaba en su departamento. Según observé y me confirmó el portero, salió justo antes de que yo llegara.

Bulma se golpeó el pecho con un puño.

—De acuerdo. Te espero, Goten.

Al cortar, Bulma se sostuvo del respaldo del sofá. Contuvo el llanto, inevitable descarga tratándose de su hijo, suspirando una y mil veces. Tenía que aguantar. Necesitaba a su privilegiado cerebro, no a las emociones exacerbadas de su corazón. Era el cerebro el necesario. Era pensar, no sentir, lo que la ayudaría a ayudar a Trunks.

¿Pero cómo aguantar?

¿Cómo?

Era Trunks, era su hijo. Era uno de sus más grandes orgullos. Era uno de los tres seres más especiales del universo.

—Vegeta...

El aludido cerró los ojos, de pie y cruzado de brazos ante Bra. Él sabía que Bulma iba a decir su nombre tarde o temprano. Iba a decirlo justo como lo dijo, con ese tono indescifrable, sin aliento. Ahora, quedaba esperar a que ella hiciera la pregunta que él esperaba que hiciera, la obvia, la predecible:

—¿Sientes su presencia?

La pregunta esperada, hecha.

Cómo conocía a esa mujer.

—De forma intermitente. Es casi imperceptible. Parece moverse a gran velocidad —dijo con voz grave, tan serio como cortante, tan impenetrable como endurecido.

—Ok —fue la única respuesta que Bulma brindó.

_¿Qué más decir, cuando las almas, dentro de nuestros cuerpos, se convulsionan al punto de volvernos locos con sus sacudidas?_

_¡Detente!, le gritamos al alma cuando no podemos más._

_Y el alma se sacude hasta hacernos perder la razón. _

_Así es cuando se tiene corazón. _

Vegeta se encaminó a la puerta. Era evidente lo que se disponía a hacer.

—¡Papá, antes de que te vayas! —Bra se levantó del sofá de sopetón. Aún llevaba su cartera colgando de su hombro. De ésta extrajo su móvil. Se lo extendió a su padre—. ¡Llévatelo! Llama en cuanto lo encuentres, por favor.

Vegeta no respondió, no con palabras: descruzó los brazos, guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, se puso un abrigo liviano y salió de la mansión de los Brief. Antes de marcharse, contempló de soslayo a Bulma por última vez. Nomás mirarse, los dos entendieron: él buscaría a Trunks; ella pensaría en qué hacer luego de hallarlo.

Se negaban a creer que él pudiera cometer una locura. No un hijo de los dos. No _justamente_ él.

Pronto, las mujeres de la familia estuvieron a solas. Bra invitó a pasar a Pares y Susu, que seguían fuera, en el aero-coche. Al entrar y ver a Bulma, Susu sintió quebrar su garganta. Susu admiraba a Bulma Brief, lo hacía incluso desde antes de conocer a Trunks. Tenía una especie de amor atado al fanatismo, por ser ella tan inteligente, tan misteriosa, tan poderosa y fuerte y valiente y todo lo que una mujer le gustaba que fuera. Ella era su ídolo. Fue hacia Bulma y la tomó de los hombros. La observó. Y Bulma, la nada y el todo, devolvió la mirada.

—Dime todo lo que tengas que decirme, Susu.

—Sí, Bulma. Sí.

Goten llegó minutos después, empapado. Bra le dio ropa limpia y seca para que se cambiara, antiguas prendas de Trunks que aún estaban en su viejo cuarto. El jean le quedaba un poco largo, la camiseta perfecta. Eran casi el mismo talle.

El Trunks de antes y él.

_El Trunks que, en este preciso punto, ya no existe. _

Sin planearlo ni notarlo, por puro instinto, acarició la camiseta que llevaba puesta, añorando al amigo-mitad. Tramposo, tramposo, tramposo. ¡No me dejes afuera! ¡No así, Trunks!

No así, sin dejarme decidir.

No así, sin mi permiso.

No me dejes fuera, Trunks.

No me dejes fuera así como lo has hecho los últimos cuatro años.

—¿Y Vegeta, Bulma? —preguntó, la voz tomada. Al escucharlo, Pares corrió a la cocina, con el permiso de la dueña de casa, para preparar un té.

—Fue a buscarlo. Siente muy levemente su ki.

—Yo casi no lo siento. Hay pequeñas llamaradas; nada más. Es como si estuviera intentando esconderlo, o no; es como si no lo estuviera controlando, como si... no pudiera.

Bulma le sonrió apenas. La madre de su amigo, a un lado de Bra en el sofá, estaba y no estaba. Goten tembló al verla: jamás la había visto en un estado semejante. Viniendo de Bulma, era un estado imponente. Era indigno. Era conmovedor.

—Trunks no dice nada, nunca —dijo ella. De ahí en más no se detuvo—. He intentado todo; no hubo caso. Le insistí con el psicólogo, con el que venga a entrenar con Vegeta (hace tiempo que no viene), con animarlo, intentar que ría; lo que sea. Lo animé a hablarme; no quiso. Hace unos meses que se ve muy tranquilo; verlo así me animó: realmente pensaba que él estaba saliendo adelante al fin. Más lo pensé cuando algunas personas, conocidos, me preguntaron quién es la mujer con la que lo han visto. ¿Sabes algo de ella? Por lo que me han comentado es una chica joven y muy guapa, de cabello rubio. He esperado a que Trunks me lo cuente, pero no lo ha hecho. Nunca cuenta nada..., nunca.

Al final, la voz se apagó.

Goten asintió débilmente.

—Yo la conozco, Bulma. Tú también.

—¿Eh?

Tanto Bulma como Bra se asombraron.

—Sí, aunque prefiero no decirte, de momento, quién es. —Goten suspiró. Pares le trajo el té y él lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Lo bebió de a ínfimos sorbos, como sin ganas. Estaba mucho más inquieto de lo que solía—. Hace meses que está con ella. Incluso la trajo conmigo y Pares.

—Se los veía muy felices —comentó su novia, siempre a su lado, recordando el beso pausado en la sala, con la canción punk de fondo. Cuánta perfección.

—Desde ese día lo he visto poco —continuó Goten—. Él siempre está con ella, todos los fines de semana, incluso entre semana. Y es como dices: lo vi mejor, lo vi tan bien que dejé de preocuparme.

Bulma rió, claro que no con alegría, tampoco con nostalgia o deseo; rió con apatía, rió por reír, rió por no llorar.

—¿Y cómo pasó de eso a _esto_? —preguntó Bulma. La pregunta fue más a la vida, al mundo, a la justicia, que a Goten—. Por lo que Bra me contó, estaba _alucinando_ con Isabelle y, para colmo, amenazó con matarla. ¡Matarla! Y está muerta, y él le dijo a Bra que la escucha reír... ¡Alucinaciones, Goten! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡Hace cuánto lo estará viviendo solo, sin decirlo! No quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo...

Los ojos de Goten se abrieron todo cuanto pudieron. Como no había escuchado el relato de Bra, la impresión y la angustia lo taparon al enterarse de lo sucedido. ¿Alucinando? ¿Solo? ¿Solo, sin pedir ayuda de ningún tipo? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¡La broma de peor gusto que pudiera hacerse!

—No...

Nada más pudo decir.

Luego, todas las miradas, sin previo acuerdo, con la naturalidad que la tensión a veces puede permitirse, se fijaron en Susu. Ella, asumiendo el rol que debía asumir en tan difícil momento, habló:

—Pensé lo mismo que ustedes. Trunks nunca ha estado del todo bien, como saben: va y viene, es un círculo vicioso. Claro que, al venir, cada vez lo hacía con más apatía y menos vehemencia, sin caer en enormes ataques de depresión, pero...

—¿Depresión? —inquirió Bulma, seria.

—Depresión, Bulma. No es siempre, no voy a mentir, pero en estos cuatro años, Trunks ha mostrado los más variados estados: tiene épocas donde no desea ver a nadie, otras donde parece desinteresado de cuanta cosa se te ocurra, otras de llanto y tristeza, otras de melancolía. Cuando ya no puede más, desde que Isa murió hasta ahora, siempre viene a verme: hablamos, yo lo abrazo y él llora. Llora y se lamenta por ella, lleno de amor. Aún la ama. —Bulma amagó con decir algo, sus ojos azules brillosos por la emoción que las palabras le provocaban; Susu, con un gesto, le pidió proseguir—: Sin embargo, hace unos tres meses, al principio de la primavera, me dijo que ya no iba a sufrir. «Isabelle se terminó», eso fue lo que me dijo concretamente. Desde entonces lo he visto poco, casi nada. Hasta hace unos días.

»Fui a verlo a su oficina. Entendí que esa aparente mejora que él demostró y todos percibimos era una fachada. Trunks se estaba hundiendo mientras fingía estar bien, mientras incluso creía que lo estaba. Pero no: cuando hablamos en su oficina, entendí que ella, la mujer de la que Goten habla, sólo era para él una Isa más. Él la estaba usando, sin desearlo realmente pero sin evitarlo tampoco, y al estar con ella no estaba gozando de algo nuevo; estaba intentando concretar _lo mismo_ que tenía con Isabelle.

»Trunks nunca ha dejado de buscarla, Bulma. Trunks jamás la ha olvidado, jamás lo ha superado: Trunks nunca terminó de hacer el duelo. Ese es su único y gran problema: su duelo nunca fue hecho.

»Él nunca siquiera intentó aceptar su muerte.

—Y se tragó todo, solo —razonó Bulma.

—Y fingió para que ninguno de nosotros pudiera ayudarlo —agregó Goten.

—Exactamente —sentenció Susu—. Trunks se hundió porque quería hundirse. No se dejó salvar porque no quería ser salvado. Dudo que lo quiera ahora, de hecho. Lo único que él ha querido estos cuatro años es estar con Isa de nuevo.

_Una _eterna_ última vez._

—Por eso me dijo que la necesitaba —dijo Bra.

—Sí, princesa.

Goten, de repente, se puso de pie, interrumpiendo la charla que, con trabas y susurros, se desarrollaba. Habiendo dejado la taza sobre la mesa ratona, observó a Susu con ceño fruncido. Susu recibió esa mirada con resignación. Sabía que se la merecía.

Porque ella tenía más culpas que cualquiera. Eso pensaba de sí misma.

—Lo siento. —Goten se encaminó a la puerta. Las palabras salían de su boca atropelladas—. No puedo quedarme sentado; tengo que ir a buscarlo. Ayudaré a Vegeta.

—¡Aguarda! —Bra le dio una rompe-viento vieja de Trunks que, durante la charla, había sostenido en sus manos. Sabía, conociéndolo, que Goten no se quedaría sentado por mucho tiempo—. Llévatela, para que no te enfermes.

Goten le sonrió con una dulzura que la princesita, la Bra niña que aún era en su interior, amó. Susu, al observar a Bra durante el diálogo de ésta con Goten, agradeció que Isabelle jamás hubiera matado esa pureza.

Como sí se lo había hecho a Trunks.

Luego de que Goten se marchara, Bulma, que de un segundo al otro había recobrado el color de su rostro, mas no la calma, clavó los ojos en Susu. Sonrió, y al hacerlo frunció el corazón de la artista. La mirada de Bulma Brief, la que tanto admiraba, era incluso más imponente que la de su hijo. Y la conmovía de la misma forma.

—Sabes mucho más de lo que dices —afirmó la madre, seca.

—Sé muchísimo más, sí —afirmó la que se sentía como tal, tan madre de Trunks como quien la miraba penetrantemente.

—¿Y por qué no dices más que lo que has dicho?

—Porque hay cosas que no quieres saber de él, Bulma. Hay mucho de Trunks que hasta yo preferiría no saber.

Bulma, como conteniendo la furia histérica que ese silencio le provocaba, suspiró. Miró el techo, jugueteó con sus labios cerrados, se mordió las paredes internas de sus mejillas, parpadeó repetitivamente, sin ritmo sus párpados inquietos por la incertidumbre.

—Necesito saber lo más posible —afirmó Bulma—, lo de la alucinación no es suficiente. Necesito saber más síntomas para entender qué es lo que le sucede y cómo debo ayudarlo.

Susu suspiró.

—Síntomas...

Un silencio, y Bra sollozó. La princesita pensó en decirle a su madre aquello que Susu le había explicado en el aero-coche, que Isa, _su_ Isa, su cuñada y amiga y confidente y todo, en realidad se sentía atraída hacia ella, ¡hacia la hermana de su propio marido! Apretó los párpados. No, no podía decírselo a su madre. No ahora, no así.

—Trunks dijo, más o menos, que debía irse con Isa porque _ella_ se lo había dicho: «sin mí no existes». Según él, _ella_ le dijo eso.

Bulma negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. Se le partía el alma. Escuchaba la caída de cada trozo de alma contra el suelo con espeluznante claridad.

Como Trunks había escuchado cada tornillo.

—Isa, además de reírse, le daba indicaciones, entonces.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Qué más? Susu, ayúdame. Dime algo que te suene extraño y que pueda ayudarme a entender.

—Bulma, yo...

La aludida largó una escalofriante, amarga carcajada.

—Dilo. Tarde o temprano lo sabré, así será de todas formas. Si Trunks debe hacer un tratamiento luego de esto, lo cual parece que deberá, es bueno empezar a indagar. ¡Alucina y tiene tendencias...! —Ahogó un grito. Se calmó con admirable entereza. Era una leona—. ¡No, me niego a aceptarlo!... ¡Quiere _irse_ con ella! ¡_Irse_! ¡Quiere morirse! —Una pausa, una dolorosa pausa fue el preludio de todo—. Para ayudarlo, _necesito_ saber.

Susu tragó saliva. Bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo decir algo sin traicionar a Trunks? ¿Cómo contar la parafilia, las obsesiones, las conductas obsesivas? ¿Acaso debía, tenía derecho a decirlo? ¿Cómo ocultar la historia del Trunks que era y del Trunks que quería ser?

¿Cómo contarlo, si quien estaba ante ella no era cualquiera, sino Bulma Brief en persona?

—Delira —dijo al fin, al entender que ya de nada servía callar—. Piensa que ciertas _acciones_ podrían _acercarlo_ a Isabelle. Está tan seguro de ello que asusta.

—Es decir, malinterpreta la realidad. La distorsiona para seguir creyendo —razonó Bulma. El alma partida seguía cayendo.

Susu asintió.

—Nunca nombra a Isa, no por su nombre —añadió Pares.

—Estaba sucio y ojeroso cuando lo vi —rememoró Bra,

—Digan más —pidió Bulma. En su cabeza hacía un punteo con cada cosa que escuchaba. Y el alma caía, caía al piso.

—También lo vi más delgado, mamá.

—Nunca acepta vernos a Goten y a mí. ¡Cuesta tanto convencerlo!

—¿Qué más?

—Trunks está frustrado —sentenció Susu—. Se odia, Bulma. ¡Se detesta! Tiene la idea de que ha fracasado en absolutamente todo.

«En desprenderse de la vida digitada por causa de su cobardía».

—Infravaloración...

Bulma se rascó la boca con las uñas. Buscó un cigarro; lo necesitaba. Cuando ya estaba encendido entre sus dedos, pidió más datos. Entre Bra y Pares rememoraron cuanto se les ocurrió: fuma demasiado, por momentos está irritable, a veces está ido, siempre se aísla. Destila frialdad, apatía total. No parece interesado en nada, no genuinamente.

—Es como si no sintiera nada, mamá. —Bra, al decir lo dicho, se recordó hablando del mismo tema con Pan.

Así lo veía: vacío.

Desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Es —prosiguió la joven—... es como si no estuviera ante ti.

Susu escuchó y escuchó. No abrió la boca por largos minutos, hasta que el momento llegó:

—Bulma, yo puedo darte un detalle más, pero en privado.

—De acuerdo.

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y, sin más, caminaron juntas. Pares, mientras, se quedó junto a Bra, a su lado en el sofá. En el pasillo que conducía a la puerta de salida de la mansión, en penumbras, Susu tomó las manos de Bulma.

—Es algo íntimo —dijo—. Puedo decir muchas cosas íntimas de él porque bebé me confía todo, me cuenta cada cosa que le pasa, hasta lo que no se cuenta. Pero no puedo decirte todo: te diré lo único que me animo a pronunciar.

Bulma no la miró más. Miró el techo, el piso, las paredes. Nunca más miró a Susu.

—Dilo.

Susu apretujó más las manos encerradas en las suyas.

—Estos cuatro años ha tenido largos periodos de no estar con ninguna mujer.

El techo, el piso, las paredes; todo dio vueltas y vueltas. Parecía una pesadilla. Y era verdadero. Estaba sucediendo.

Y Trunks, su propia sangre, era el protagonista.

—¿A qué llamas «largos periodos»?

—Años. La última vez, antes de la chica de la que Goten te habló, fue un año entero.

Todo aire se fue de los pulmones de Bulma. Lo mismo le pasó a Susu.

—A-Años...

Qué vergonzoso era hablar de ese tema tan íntimo en relación directa con su propio hijo. Qué vergonzoso, sí, escarbar hasta ese punto detrás de los ojos azules de Trunks. Ya no quería saber más; era suficiente.

—Susu, basta. No quiero saber nada más. Siento que estuve cuatro años ciega.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—Entiendo que la amaba, juro que lo entiendo. Si algo le sucediera a Vegeta, no me quiero imaginar cuánto me costaría salir adelante. Pero esto sigue pareciéndome _exagerado_; sigo sintiendo que hay algo que no sé, algo fundamental.

Susu tragó saliva. Había llegado el momento culmine. Venía la pregunta definitiva:

—¿Quién era Isabelle en realidad, Susu?

Había llegado, sí.

—¿Quién crees que era tú, Bulma?

Impresionada por la pregunta, la madre de Trunks dijo lo primero que le salió, casi sin pensarlo:

—Una mujer avasallante, alegre, comprometida, pasional, talentosa. Una mujer fuerte y admirable. Estaba loca por él.

_Loca, sí. Literalmente._

_Fuera de sí por los zafiros incrustados. _

—¿Y qué relación crees que tenían ellos?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bulma. Susu, pese a la incertidumbre, no bajó la mirada: los ojos grises de la artista se mostraban, ante su interlocutora, confiados en cada palabra que la dueña de éstos profería.

—Una relación pasional, íntima, intensa —contestó Bulma.

—Era más que «intensa» la relación.

—¿Eh?

—Era excesiva. Isa lo era.

—¿Isa...?

Bulma se refregó el rostro con una mano. Era como sacarse una venda y dejarla caer al suelo; era como despertar en medio de un dulce sueño y encontrarse en la peor de las pesadillas. La protagonista, en esta ocasión, era la fotógrafa.

La mentira de Isabelle Cort, muerta. Tan muerta como ella lo estaba.

—Esto que le pasa a bebé es más que un duelo mal hecho, Bulma; estamos hablando de un Trunks que fue dañado no por la muerte de Isa (esa fue la estocada final), sino por la relación que tenía con ella. Bebé ya se estaba viniendo en picada antes de que Isa enfermara, porque tenían una relación demencial, asfixiante, llena de obsesión, exageración y la más cruel de las dependencias. Él era dependiente de ella como un adicto es dependiente de una droga. Isa, que más que enamorada estaba obsesionada con él, lo llevó al límite. Y hasta aquí llego. No me atrevo a decirte más, salvo que:

»Es Isa la culpable de esto, de todo.

»Isa enfermó a bebé.

Un odio visceral fluyó de los poros de Bulma, un odio tan grande y tan insoportable que fue capaz de tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes justo como Vegeta lo hacía en el diálogo íntimo de sus cuerpos; contuvo con la fuerza el deseo inexorable de apretar un cuello y matar. Apretar un cuello, sí, _ese_ cuello. El de Isabelle Cort.

Por un instante, así como Trunks, Bulma perdió contacto con la realidad. Quiso correr hacia la tumba, abrirla, tomar los huesos de Isabelle y despedazarlos con sus manos.

_¿Y qué crees que él desea hacer?_

_La respuesta, viniendo de la locura, siempre parece descabellada._

_Y a veces puede ser la más acertada de todas._

—Ya... —Bulma, con voluntad inquebrantable, disipó la cólera y trajo de vuelta a la razón. Pensar; nada más debía hacer—. Si todo esto desembocó en este ataque de Trunks, la recuperación será difícil. No podrá solo, está mal...

»Va a necesitar ayuda profesional.

—Sí.

—Llamaré a alguien de confianza, lo haré ahora mismo... Y tú, Susu, por favor: mientras, llama a esa mujer. ¡La necesito! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! ¡Necesito saber, intentar entender qué carajo está sucediendo! Y necesito pistas, todas las que pueda tener en mis manos. Necesito salvar a Trunks. Lo necesito...

Susu volvió a admirar a aquella mujer. La admiraba tanto que sólo deseaba abrazarla y agradecerle tanta grandeza. Mas no era momento; ahora, había que actuar.

—Lo haré.

* * *

><p>De haber estado él ahí, las hubiera observado en silencio, tan en silencio que hubiera procurado, incluso, dejar de respirar. Es que la imagen era conmovedora, dulce.<p>

Perfecta.

Los ángeles estaban juntos en la cama. Pan dormía sobre el pecho de Marron, quien, despierta, acariciaba el cabello negro pausadamente.

De haber estado él ahí, estaría ante las dos, de pie. Estaría conteniendo la respiración con los ojos pegados a las alas blancas nacidas en sus espaldas. Las alas que él les sentía y que, por sentirlas, existían.

Marron se aferró más a Pan, intentando alejar a Trunks de su mente; era imposible. Mucho le había costado calmar a Pan, pero lo había hecho: la muchachita, ahora, dormía como una niña en sus brazos. La abrazó más y más, la atrajo por completo a su cuerpo. Dormida, ella le devolvió el posesivo abrazo. Se meció y la meció, sintiendo una especie de instinto en su interior, un instinto abrasador. Besó la frente de Pan como una madre besa a una hija. Eso se sentía; una madre con una hija en brazos.

Cerró los ojos y se vio ínfimos meses atrás. Se vio en su cama, la de su departamento, con Trunks abrazado a ella, las manos de él apoyadas en su vientre y la boca apoyada en su nuca. Sus ojos pesaron. Hacía cuánto y hacía cuán poco la salvación parecía posible.

Hacía cuánto.

Cuán poco.

Cuán.

...

Se vio como uno de los tres seres abrazados en medio de la blancura, plumas bajo los cuerpos y una potente luz sobre las cabezas. Se vio desnuda, tan desnuda como las dos personas que tenía ante sus ojos. Vio que su cuerpo era blanco, que ella era un ángel, tan ángel como quien estaba aferrada a su cuerpo, la musa blanca que dormía sonriente. Era ella, Pan, su amiga, su espejo, su más querida compañía, asida a ella como si las dos fueran una. Las dos ostentaban hermosas alas blancas, tan blancas como ellas, como el mundo. Detrás de Pan, aferrado a las dos, lo vio. Era él, el demonio, con cuernos ensangrentados, pintura corrida por su rostro, alas negras en su espalda. Plumas, de ellas y de él, flotaban en el aire, como adornos que venían del cielo y levitaban en torno a ellos. Vio los ojos del demonio, desparramados en su rostro, desnudos, fijos ojos de zafiro, apuntándola.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella, sin dejar de mecer a Pan. Meciéndola, meciéndola, meciéndola. Era una madre abrigando del frío del mundo, del gris, a su hija. No era ni amiga ni hermana ni nada que se le pareciera; era su madre.

Y él su padre.

—La traje para que estuviéramos completos.

—¿Completos?

El demonio le sonrió. Le sonrió y la acarició, la acarició y la besó en los labios. Las besó a las dos.

A las dos.

—Sin ti, sin ella, sin mí, la perfección no existe.

—¿Perfección?

—La perfección de un _triángulo _de rojo ante el gris.

...

—_Triángulo_...

Despertó al escucharlo, a él, a Trunks. Ahora, estaba vestida, tan vestida como Pan. Estaban abrazadas sobre la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de Susu. Esa era la realidad. ¿Pero por qué había soñado algo así? Aún no lo sabía, pero ese sueño sería el principio de un significativo capítulo de su vida, de la de los tres.

_El nacimiento de una idea es la epifanía del artista._

_Es ese instante donde el _significado_ cobra forma._

_Se vuelve tangible, se vuelve un ser._

_Y nos obliga, el _significado_ convertido en musa, a expresarnos._

_Como este triángulo, imperfecto triángulo, me obliga. _

El móvil, que vibró sobre la mesa de luz, la distrajo. Atendió.

—¿Hola...?

—Guapa, te necesito.

—¿Susu?

—Ven a la mansión de los Brief, ven cuanto antes. Es urgente.

El mal presentimiento la atravesó, rayo contra árbol, muerte contra alma. Se quedó sin aire. Tembló con tal violencia que Pan despertó.

—¿Qué sucede, Marron? —inquirió la muchachita, sin soltarla.

—¿Guapa, sigues ahí?

—Marron, háblame.

—¡Guapa, es urgente!

—¡Marron!

—¡Eh! ¡¿Sigues ahí?!

Ella, con el rayo que en su interior, que tomaba la forma de su ser, reaccionó:

—¡¿Qué le pasó a Trunks?!

Al otro lado de la línea resonó un suspiro.

—Lo siento, guapa... Bebé, hoy, nos confirmó que la cosa era peor de lo pensado. Y perdóname, pero te necesitamos. Bulma te necesita. Es Bulma quien te llama, guapa. Ven, ven. Tómate un taxi, te lo pago cuando llegues. —La voz redujo su timbre—. Vengan las dos.

Cortó. Pan la abrazó. Tiritaron juntas, sin aire.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Marron luchó por respirar.

—Vamos a ver a Bulma.

Poseídas por la misma preocupación, una que sabían él no merecía pero que el amor de ambas hacia él hacía merecer, se fueron del departamento de Susu a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Un guerrero es inmune a muchas cosas, incluso al rugir de la naturaleza. Lo único que hacía la tormenta era molestarlo por su aplastante insistencia. Lo irritaba sobremanera, sólo eso. Sus nervios estaban, no obstante, controlados; su carácter contenido; su convicción en lo alto. Tenía que hallar a Trunks. Pasara lo que pasase, debía hacerlo.<p>

Trunks no era digno de un comportamiento tan reprochable como el que estaba teniendo. Era su hijo; era alguien que no podía ni debía ni tenía por qué perder la razón.

Pese a la gran concentración que era capaz de domar como el guerrero que era, Vegeta no pudo detectar apropiadamente el ki de Trunks. Se movía, lo sentía moverse a una gran velocidad, pero el ki parpadeaba como unos ojos en medio de la oscuridad, lo hacía intermitentemente, casi imperceptiblemente. Era dificultoso seguirlo; el ki estaba débil. ¿Por qué? Si Trunks estaba furioso, justo como Bra lo había descripto, entonces no tenía lógica que en la furia estuviera transmitiendo una presencia tan extraña, maltrecha, agonizante. Pensó en un porqué bajo la lluvia, haciendo caso omiso a ésta. Levitaba bajo las nubes, vislumbraba con ojos frenéticos las luces de la ciudad que titilaban bajo sus pies.

Trunks se movía y su ki estaba débil.

«Es como si estuviera cansado».

Frunció el ceño de aquella forma legendaria que sólo le pertenecía a él.

«Es como si estuviera agotado..., sin dormir».

Sin saberlo, había dado en el clavo. Faltaba muy poco para el domingo, minutos para la medianoche. Trunks no dormía desde el viernes por la mañana.

Un saiyan no se cansa fácilmente, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie. Para que un saiyan se canse, se dijo, sin entrenamientos de por medio, tiene que llevar muchas horas sin dormir. Los saiyan podían aguantar cualquier intensidad por su naturaleza guerrera, desde climas inapropiados hasta largas horas sin dormir ni comer. Sin embargo, si Trunks llevaba una considerable cantidad de horas sin hacer las últimas dos cosas, sin probar bocado y sin descansar por lo menos un poco, era probable que su cuerpo estuviera agotado. Para que un saiyan esté en el esplendor físico necesario para una batalla, comer y dormir son reglas de oro.

Sí, ese ki le decía eso: Trunks estaba al límite de su físico. Seguramente tenía, para colmo, sendas cajetillas de cigarro encima. Peor.

—Chiquillo... —masculló, enardecido.

Sin más, llevado por un nuevo parpadeo del ki, voló hacia el norte de la ciudad. Esta búsqueda no sería sencilla. Al contrario.

* * *

><p>—Gracias por venir.<p>

—Bulma, por favor. —Risas—. Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Sotela era el nombre de la psicóloga que Bulma había consultado tantas veces desde la muerte de Isabelle, aquella con la que Trunks nada había querido saber. Era una mujer robusta, blanca, baja, de piel redonda y canas desprolijas envueltas en un rodete. Llevaba lentes de pasta y un traje sobrio color gris. Sotela era la hija de un viejo compañero del Dr. Brief, una de sus manos derechas en la primera fábrica de automóviles. Como tenían la misma edad, aunque ya no lo pareciera por lo avejentada que estaba la psicóloga, Bulma recordaba jugar con ella en la fábrica. Jamás había sido de las amigas, no tenía muchas fuera del círculo de los Guerreros Z; ninguna, de hecho. No conservaba amigas de ninguna parte, mas con Sotela siempre había habido respeto y cariño, complicidad y buenos recuerdos. Por eso la mantenía cerca, sobre todo desde hacía cuatro años. Cuando la recibió en la puerta de la mansión, Bulma suspiró, desganada. No hubiera querido llegar jamás a ese límite.

Siempre supo, en el fondo, que algún día la necesitaría.

Fueron hacia la cocina. Bulma quería y debía hablar en privado con ella. La conversación avanzó fríamente, con la seriedad de una madre angustiada y una profesional solícita:

—¿Trunks?

—Sí, Sotela.

—Cuéntame.

—Escucha reír a Isabelle.

—¿Sólo reír?

—Hace unas horas le dijo a Bra que Isabelle le dijo que debía _irse_ con ella.

—Hablamos de una posible alucinación: ésta dice a quien la sufre lo que quiere escuchar. Es lo que quien padece la alucinación piensa, Bulma. Si la escucha reír y la escucha diciéndole que debe irse, es él y nadie más que él quien lo desea, quien se siente tan mal consigo mismo al punto de convertir sus propios anhelos en la voz de Isabelle. —Al ver el ceño fruncido de Bulma, Sotela tomó fuertemente su mano. Como profesional, mantuvo su cabeza fría y concentrada—. Dime más.

—Piensa que hay formas de _volver_ a estar con ella.

—Delirios: pareciera no ver a la realidad como lo que es.

_La ve como lo que siente._

—Parece que no...

—¿Qué más?

—Le dijo a Bra que la mataría. Quiero decir, que _mataría_ a Isabelle.

—¿Cómo se lo dijo? Trae a Bra, quiero hablar con ella.

Bulma llamó a su hija. Bra estaba nerviosa, histérica. No podía ni sabía cómo dejar de estarlo habiendo presenciado a Trunks de aquella forma. Se sentó ante Sotela en la mesa de la cocina y reprodujo con detalle todo lo que ya había contado varias veces, la escena en el departamento de su hermano. Al terminar, Bra se quedó junto a su madre, congelada. Bulma agregó todo lo que Pares, Bra y Susu le dijeron. Sotela, al escucharla, creyó entender qué estaba sucediendo. Claro que, como profesional, no podía asegurarlo hasta hablar con el propio Trunks; los síntomas descriptos, sin embargo, eran casi evidentes. Por el vínculo que mantenía de la infancia con Bulma, no muy fuerte pero sí mantenido regularmente, sintió pena por lo que tuvo que decir:

—No voy a asegurar nada, no tengo manera de hacerlo, pero quizá esté en medio de un brote. Esto lo vino incubando, Bulma. Esto no es de hoy: viene de ayer, de hace semanas o meses. Si estalló ahora es porque algo lo hizo estallar.

—¿Qué pudo ser?

—Estrés. Éste puede deberse a muchísimos factores. No sé cuál sea el que afecte a Trunks, pero algo sucedido recientemente, quizá, haya desatado este brote.

—¿Algo como qué...?

_Algo como entender que había usado a Pan y Marron._

_Algo como entender que el triángulo había muerto._

_Algo como entender que se está solo en el gris, solo y sin salvación._

_Algo como entender que había perdido a Isabelle. _

El timbre de la mansión resonó.

—Debe ser ella... —Bulma se levantó abruptamente y salió disparada a la puerta; no llegó. Susu y Pares ya las habían recibido. Con Bra y Sotela detrás, que la habían seguido sin dudarlo, se paralizó al ver a las dos personas que menos hubiera esperado encontrarse en la noche más fatídica de su vida.

—¿Marron? ¿Pan?

La hija y la nieta de sus dos más queridos amigos estaban pálidas, se veían cansadas. Pan traía una rompe-viento negra que le había visto muchísimas veces puesta sobre su ropa; se notaba era su favorita para días de lluvia como aquel. Traía, además, la capucha puesta. Marron traía un piloto azul que le quedaba grande, claramente no era de ella (Anita se lo había dado antes de salir). Suspiró al verlas, sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bra corrió hacia Pan y la abrazó; parada junto al sofá, Pares se tapó la boca, pues fue la única, contra todo pronóstico por su naturaleza distraída, en entender qué estaba sucediendo; Susu vio la confusión en Bulma, y decidió, por el bien de todos, ir hacia la que debía en pos de armar el menor escándalo posible. Perturbaba ver a las musas igualmente afectadas; hacía dudar de lo evidente. Una vez junto a Marron, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

—Es ella a quien buscas, Bulma.

La reacción de ésta fue la misma de Pares: se tapó la boca. Los ojos estallaron en brillo. El rostro de Marron, ante ella, se estrujó, se tiñó de blanco algodón. Los ojos celestes se agrandaron hasta límites insospechables. Ninguna de las dos supo qué decir. Oculta en el hombro de Bra, Pan agradeció que nadie estuviera viendo su rostro, tan desfigurado por la angustia como el de la musa dorada. Tomó fuertemente a Bra, consoló sus nervios con caricias en su espalda y, sin más, jugó a la indiferente, a la desentendida. Ante Bulma, era mejor fingir que Trunks sólo tenía una línea, no un triángulo, subyugándolo.

En esta ocasión, debía dejar sola a Marron. Así se lo había pedido ella.

* * *

><p>—<em>Yo asumiré la situación, Pan. Si algo ha ocurrido, es mejor no armar un escándalo. No es momento; esto es algo entre nosotras y él, nadie más.<em>

—_Está bien, sé que es lo mejor, pero... ¡Marron, no quiero dejarte sola!_

—_Es preciso, linda. —La tomó de la mano, le sonrió. En la soledad del taxi, nomás bastaba susurrar—. Estaré bien. Tú y yo, pase lo que pase, estaremos bien._

_»Te lo juro. _

* * *

><p>—Bulma, lamento mucho que... —farfulló, desencajada, Marron. Al verse frente a la madre de Trunks supo que no sería tan fácil, no como ella lo deseaba.<p>

—Soy yo quien lo lamenta —aseguró Bulma, emocionada.

Hizo una pausa, pensó, procesó la información. Se dijo que ella, que Marron, era escalofriantemente perfecta, que el sólo imaginar que Trunks y ella estaban juntos era tan inesperado como hermoso. Y esa mirada, ¡esa mirada! Marron era transparente, un ángel.

Entendía, con mirarla, por qué Trunks la había tenido a su lado los últimos meses.

Marron era especial.

_Las dos, a su manera, lo son._

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Bulma extendió su mano, sonriendo—. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Marron volteó un instante hacia Pan. No pudo mirarla a los ojos, pues el rostro de la muchachita estaba hundido en el hombro de la temblorosa Bra. Lamentó no poder mirarla, mas no se detuvo por ello.

—Está bien. Pero antes, por favor... —Volvió a voltear hacia Pan, necesitada de mirarla por lo menos una vez antes de irse—. Por favor, dime qué sucedió.

Bulma asintió.

—Trunks tuvo una especie de brote.

El alma, el cuerpo, el corazón; Marron completa se estremeció. Pan sintió lo mismo; cada sensación, idéntica.

—¿Brote? ¿Cómo que un brote?

—Alucinaciones, delirios. Isabelle _le dijo_ que debía _irse_ con ella. Y desde hace unas dos horas está desaparecido.

Cada palabra fue una estaca directo al corazón. Pan, en brazos de Bra, tembló en sincronización con Marron. El nexo de las dos estaba más consolidado que nunca. Las palabras se atragantaron en cada garganta y ya nada fue posible.

—Siento su ki —se escuchó de repente. Era Pan, que jamás sacó el rostro del hombro de Bra—. Lo siento débil pero lo siento, Bulma.

Lo siento en mi interior, en cada milímetro de mi piel. Siento al Trunks que me tomó con tan desgarradora fuerza hace tan sólo una noche.

Lo siento, lo percibo con todo mi ser.

Siento todo lo que él significa, sin merecerlo, para mí.

Siento el amor que siento, intacto.

«Lo siento».

La muchacha se agitó. No podía más; sentía, sobre todo, enloquecer.

—Vegeta y Goten lo están buscando.

Y Pan soltó a Bra por fin. Estaba decidida. Reguló su respiración y apretó los puños. ¡Debía hacerlo! ¡Por ella! ¡Por Marron! ¡Por ese amor que las dos sentían por él!

—Yo también voy.

—¡Pan, gracias! —exclamó Bra, pensando erróneamente que lo hacía por ella.

Y no era así.

Era por el amor que las dos le tenían a Trunks que lo hacía. Miró a Marron, Marron a ella; todo estuvo dicho. Fue hacia la rubia, le tomó fuertemente la mano, le sonrió y, como si algo se hubieran dicho en el idioma de los ojos, asintieron.

—Haré todo lo posible, lo prometo.

—Gracias, Pan.

Sin más, se fue. Un silencio, y Marron aceptó la mano de Bulma. Juntas, se retiraron de la sala. Sotela caminó detrás de las dos. En la mesa de la cocina, café de por medio, la explicación fue breve y, en parte, falsa: peleamos el viernes. Trunks tenía ideas extrañas, ideas de las que quería valerse para concretar de nuevo aquello que tenía con Isabelle; ideas que me incluían a mí. Peleamos, lloramos; fue horrible, pero necesario. Me fui y no volví a hablar con él desde entonces. Fue lamentable...

—Y pese a ser lamentable, era lo que correspondía, Bulma. —Marron, que ni un sorbo le había dado al café, bajó la cabeza. Miró el líquido negro y pensó en Pan, Trunks y ella en el departamento, abrazados en el sofá, hablando de cuanto pudieran hablar, sonriendo, felices. La perfección; el nexo que era ruta para la salvación—. Trunks no fue sincero estos cinco meses que pasamos juntos.

«Y siento que no puedo perdonarlo».

_Pero podrás._

_De esto, las dos podrán._

_De lo otro, sólo una lo hará. _

Bulma perdió el brillo característico de sus ojos. Adoraba a Marron así como a cada hijo de sus amigos de toda la vida; la adoraba como la parte de su estimado Krilin que era. Sotela, a su lado, terminó el café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Bulma, es preciso que lo encuentren pronto. Si está en un brote, como parece, puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Y por cualquier cosa entiende eso mismo, cualquier cosa. Lo que se te ocurra. Los brotes no deben tomarse a la ligera: pueden hacer que la persona vea, escuche y sienta las cosas más horribles. Es como vivir, percibir como real, la más terrible pesadilla.

Detrás del lavaplatos había una ventana, que estaba cerrada, aunque las cortinas estaban abiertas. Se veía la tormenta, se veía el cielo, se veía la locura de la naturaleza en su cúspide. Bulma y Marron observaron al mismo tiempo, y la culpa las azotó así como la lluvia azotaba a la ciudad.

—Lo-lo siento. —farfulló Marron, tragándose la desesperación, aquella que deslizó sus palabras en subyugado tono.

No podía soportarlo.

Se puso de pie y salió disparada de la cocina. Fue a la sala, miró a todos los que la rodeaban y no sintió nada por ninguno. No quería saber nada con nadie; sólo quería estar en su departamento, en el sofá, junto a Trunks y Pan, como antes, como siempre. ¡Quería al triángulo! ¡Quería a Trunks! ¡Lo quería sano y salvo, refugiado para siempre en los brazos de las dos!

¡De las dos!

—Guapa...

Susu estaba ante ella, Bra y Pares detrás.

—Es mi culpa...

—No, por Kami. ¡No digas eso!

—¡ES MI CULPA!

«Es culpa de las dos».

Susu la abrazó con la fuerza más abismal. En sus brazos, Marron se derramó entera. Nada de ella, salvo la vacuidad del cuerpo, quedó.

«Es culpa de los tres...».

Del triángulo que de inocente, al parecer, no tenía un pelo.

* * *

><p><em>Corre, mi amor.<em>

_Corre a la destrucción._

_Corre hasta mi tumba y hazme el amor._

_Como antes, como siempre._

_Corre hasta mi tumba y hazme el amor._

* * *

><p>—¡CÁLLATE!<p>

No veía, no sentía, no percibía absolutamente nada; de la realidad, nada de nada. En cambio, veía lo que sentía: la boca gris del mundo gris, los fantasmas persiguiéndolo, determinados a robarle el alma. Escala de grises y el llanto de sangre; ese era su mundo. Ido, perdido, corría, nada más. Estaba cerca, aunque no lo sabía. Era la risa la diosa de la destrucción que lo guiaba a donde se le antojaba. Porque él no podía solo; él necesitaba depender.

De ella.

Los insultos de los transeúntes que chocaba al correr se escuchaban a kilómetros, huía de ellos desesperadamente; Trunks estaba dentro de un recipiente, aislado del mundo. Corría dentro del recipiente, en círculos; moría. El cansancio lo haría colapsar en cualquier momento, así sería si no se detenía, si continuaba corriendo sin razón. ¿Pero qué más da colapsar cuando ya no se tiene salvación? ¿Qué importa colapsar cuando la angustia es subyugante al punto de la desconexión?

Nada.

La tormenta no ayudaba; el cuerpo le pesaba dada la humedad de su ropa. El vicio fumador ayudaba aún menos; estaba agitado como en su vida lo había estado. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos rojos y azules. Sofocado y en el pico de adrenalina, no esperó a que el semáforo cambiara a su favor. Así como llevaba haciéndolo desde que había salido de su departamento, saltó hasta la otra vereda. La gente, que por la tormenta escaseaba en las calles, gritó de forma idéntica cada vez. Era un monstruo sin _significado _partiendo la tierra con su paso.

Era un errante.

Un caminante sin rumbo.

Y llegó.

Había dado innumerables vueltas por la Capital; había pasado por las mismas esquinas varias veces. Se detuvo por primera vez. La calle estaba desierta y las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban. Lo que tenía ante él era el cementerio donde una tumba rezaba «Isabelle Cort», nacida en el 760 y fallecida en el 795. Treinta y cinco años, fotógrafa. Ojos celestes, piel blanca, cabello rojo. Muerte causada por un violento cáncer poco común, pero posible y peligroso, en mujeres jóvenes.

Saltó el muro.

Habiendo entrado al tétrico cementerio, caminó despacio. Cada paso era tan enfermo como solemne. Empapado como lo estaba, parecía uno con la lluvia, un fragmento tan líquido de la tormenta como cada gota proveniente del cielo. Las risas, ahora, parecían gemidos. Éstos cada vez se tornaban más fuertes, desquiciados; se agigantaban junto con la tormenta, danzaban como fantasmas grises, ante él. Rayos eléctricos ocasionales iluminaron débilmente las tumbas que esquivaba con su caminar pausado, retorcido.

En un segundo, la vio: era una y eran miles; era la veintena materializada en cuerpos grises de iris rojos, de llanto rojo.

—_¿Te acuerdas esa vez, en la cama?_

—Sí...

...

Era un cuerpo inerte. Era un objeto. Era tu juguete. Estaba tumbado en la cama, contigo encima. Me hacías lo que querías. Gritabas.

—¡Sí...!

Gritabas y yo no hacía nada en respuesta.

Nada más que sentir.

Me prohibiste jadear, tocarte, moverme; me prohibiste todo menos sentir. Me violabas el cuerpo y yo abría más y más la boca, mis ojos cerrados y mis manos bajo mi nuca.

Tus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho.

—Bebé...

Tus ojos se clavaron en mis párpados.

—Eres...

Tus dedos apretaron mi cuello.

—Eres perfecto...

Apretaron más. Te moviste más y más.

—Eres tan perfecto que te mataría, lo juro...

...

—_Quiero que hagas lo mismo. Si tanto deseas matarme, hazlo como yo lo deseo. _

—¿Ahorcarte?

—_Quiero que quiebres mi cuello._

—Lo haré.

Caminó con más sigilo, con parsimonia; sin alma. Era un fantasma gris inmerso en el infierno mismo; era un loco hablando con la nada; era un ente sin _significado_. Hoja vacía, ningún color, ningún óleo en especial; vacuidad. Los rayos iluminaban de tanto en tanto, y entre la risa jadeante y la insistencia de la lluvia nació una melodía. Trunks respiró fuerte al escucharla. Sus ojos se agrandaron, sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerpo tembló completo. Algún día intentaría recordar esa noche, ese instante; no podría. Cuanto le sucederá en las próximas horas será el más terrible secreto de su alma por el resto de sus días, hasta el último.

* * *

><p>—<em>Sólo recuerdo la lluvia y la risa. No recuerdo qué hice, qué vi, qué dije, qué pensé, qué sentí. No recuerdo nada, nada salvo la risa y la lluvia; la melodía de los dos sonidos fusionados —dice ante la tumba, arrodillado, acariciando la grieta con forma de nudillos en la piedra.<em>

_Detrás de él, las dos lloran. Saben, una a su lado y la otra no, que ese recuerdo perdido debe ser el más pesado de los ladrillos para Trunks. Nada podrá curarlo, se dicen en un fuero interno que, por la sincronización, parece uno y no dos; nada lo curará. Jamás._

_La salvación jamás es completa._

* * *

><p>Hasta el último.<p>

Cada paso resonó en el entorno como una pesada gota más; era tan lluvia como la lluvia misma, que lo tapaba entero. El recipiente en el que giraba estaba rebalsado, y él se ahogaba, y él se despedía.

—¡_Bebé! ¡Llegaste!_

Frenó. Un rayo le permitió leer el nombre de la tumba que se extendía delante de sus ojos. Los fantasmas danzaron alrededor de él.

—Isabelle Cort... —leyó.

Sonrió, tan tétricamente como la situación se manifestaba. La armonía posmoderna nacida de la fealdad misma de la angustia era tan imponente como los ojos eyectados de sangre lo eran. Tanta fealdad lo rodeaba que la perfección era, ni más, ni menos, un hecho. Todo era perfecto; perfectamente melancólico.

Depresión absoluta.

_Belleza imperfecta en el pico de la perfección._

_Incluso la oscuridad puede estar dotada de belleza._

_Y la oscuridad, a veces, es la que más _significado_ tiene. _

_El que sufre puede jactarse de estar vivo. _

Ella rió más que nunca.

—_Vamos, hazlo... ¡Mátame!_

—Shh...

Se agachó sobre la lápida de piedra que cubría el suelo. Deslizó sensualmente su cuerpo en su superficie, hasta recostarse boca abajo. Tapó, así, la lápida que cubría aquel ataúd de pino opaco que, bien sabía, estaba debajo. Acostado, acarició los bordes de la lápida lenta y voluptuosamente. Era un amante-espectro.

Era un enfermo.

—Te odio...

—_Y te amo por hacerlo, bebé._

—Te odio, mi amor...

Hizo de su mano derecha un empapado puño. Posó los nudillos en la piedra. Golpeó. Lo hizo con más debilidad de la posible y deseada. Entendió, sin entenderlo realmente, que estaba débil. Le llevaría tiempo atravesar la superficie para llegar al ataúd. El ente era tan ente que no era consciente ni de sus propias facultades.

—_¡No podrás hacerlo! Eleva tu ki y atraviesa la piedra, ¡vamos!_

—Cállate...

Risas, risas, risas. Eran las risas de la injusticia el eco de eterno repetir que resonaba en el centro de su cerebro. Isabelle se regodeaba en su triunfo, bailando veinte veces, perversa veintena, en torno a él.

—_No podrás... ¡No podrás!_

—¡CÁLLATE! —Golpeó la lápida una vez más—. Cállate, cállate, cállate... —Cada palabra era un sonido gutural, destrozado; cada palabra era un puñetazo—. Silencio, no te rías más.

Y ella siguió riendo.

—¡BASTA!

Y él siguió golpeando la lápida, hasta que sus nudillos sangraron, hasta que en la lápida sus nudillos se dibujaron, perpetuos.

Las risas no sólo no se detuvieron; se incrementaron. Eran risas eróticas, frenéticas, tan locas como la dueña de la voz. Cada vez eran más fuertes, así como la lluvia, así como los golpes de los nudillos.

—¡BASTA!

Risas y risas. Risas. Más risas.

—¡BASTA! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Me estás volviendo loco! —La garganta se desgarró por el rugir de la angustia en su plenitud—. ¡Basta! ¡BASTA! —Golpeó con más fuerza que nunca la lápida, que mostró con más claridad sus nudillos. Y más, y más—. ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡BASTA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ME ESTÁS MATANDO, HIJA DE PUTA!

Me estás matando, me estás sacando todas las posibilidades... ¡Me matas! ¡Ya es tarde, ya es imposible! ¡Me anulaste para siempre! ¡Y no me dejaste elegir!

—¡NO ME DEJASTE!

Me hipnotizaste, me enamoraste, me usaste, me violaste. ¡Me arruinaste la vida! ¡LA ARRUINASTE!

—¡Y jamás podré ser feliz de nuevo! ¡POR TU CULPA!

¡Porque no puedo olvidarlo, no hay forma, no hay método! ¡Es inolvidable! ¡Es inolvidable, Isa! ¡El daño que me hiciste es inolvidable!

* * *

><p>—<em>Y me dolerá para siempre <em>—_dice ante la tumba, delante de las dos_—. _Sé que mi alma tiene una quebradura y que jamás se curará._

* * *

><p>¡Nunca podré sacarlo de mí, nunca podré superarlo! ¡Odio vivir sin vivir, existir sin existir! ¡PORQUE NO EXISTO SIN TI! ¡No existo!<p>

—¡NO EXISTO!

Y quiero existir. Quiero tener _significado_ por mí mismo, como ellas, como mis musas. ¡Quiero mi propio _significado_! ¡DÁMELO, ISA!

—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡HAZLO!

Y déjame volar hacia ellas, y deslizarme al horizonte con las dos. Déjame estar con ellas. Déjame perderme en ellas. Déjame, por favor.

Te lo suplico.

—¡SÓLO QUERÍA ESTAR CON ELLAS! ¡Sólo quería salvarme y salvarlas! ¡Sólo las quería a las dos! ¡A Marron, a Pan, a Marron, a Pan! ¡No quería nada más! ¡PERRA! ¡TE ODIO!

Enceguecido, golpeó y golpeó y golpeó. La tormenta era tan devastadora como sus lágrimas, como la sangre que fluía de sus nudillos, como la risa histérica de Isabelle, que reía detrás de él y ante y junto a él. Y la sintió abrazarlo, mil manos al mismo tiempo; la sintió tocarlo, la sintió acariciarlo impúdicamente en el punto más sensible de su ser: su alma.

_Sus ojos._

Sus párpados se abrieron mortalmente. Un grito desgarrador atravesó al mundo con fatídica pasión. Si no la hubiera sentido acariciar sus ojos con la punta de los dedos, si no hubiera visto el rojo nublar su vista así como el gris apoderándose de su ser, lo hubiera hecho.

La hubiera arrancado.

La hubiera pulverizado.

Pero no lo hizo.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Una luz, de una linterna, alumbró su cuerpo. Quien estaba tras él gritó de impresión. Leyó el nombre de la tumba: Isabelle Cort. El loco vestido de negro que estaba tumbado sobre la lápida volteó su rostro: era Trunks Brief. No tuvo que ver más que sus ojos para percatarse de semejante verdad: ¡Trunks Brief estaba insultando a Isabelle Cort y estaba agrediendo demencialmente su tumba! ¡Su tumba! ¡La tumba de quien fuera su mujer! El guardia de seguridad del cementerio, ante la eyectada mirada azul del presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, retrocedió sendos pasos.

—Usted no entiende... —dijo aquel espectro, ente, aparición con los ojos de Trunks Brief adheridos al que parecía ser el rostro—. ¡Tengo que matarla! ¡DEBO HACERLO!

El hombre, al escucharlo, tembló. ¡¿Acaso estaba loco?!

«Loco...».

Inmediatamente, al entenderlo, se arrodilló. Largó el paraguas lo más lejos posible, apagó la linterna y, bajo la lluvia, intentó calmarse. ¡Era un brote! Eso tenía que ser: no había otra explicación. Trunks Brief estaba en la tumba de Isabelle Cort diciendo que debía matarla, destrozando la lápida con su puño cerrado, ensangrentado de tanto golpear sin fuerza. La lápida estaba quebrada, bajo él: o era una pesadilla de pésimo gusto o era una suerte de brote que debía detener cuanto antes.

—¿Matarla, dice? —preguntó el hombre, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ante todo, debía tratarlo con inmenso respeto; con suavidad.

—Sí... —Trunks le dio la espalda, golpeó tres veces la lápida y retornó a él—. Me está matando, me está tocando, se está riendo... ¡Se ríe! ¡Tengo que matarla! ¡Ya no soporto que se ría! —Desfigurado todo menos los ojos de Trunks, sonrió. Fijó los ojos en la negrura del cielo—. ¡CÁLLATE, ISA! ¡CÁLLATE! —Y golpeó, la golpeó, de nuevo.

El guardia respiró profundo. La lluvia le nublaba la vista, tenía que limpiar sus párpados con la ropa constantemente. Bajó la cabeza, observó a Trunks como pudo.

—¿Y acaso... «matarla»... solucionará sus problemas?

—¡NO! —espetó Trunks, violentado, en respuesta—. ¡Pero por lo menos dejará de reírse! ¡Y cuando deje de escucharla, quizá, yo...! ¡Quizá pueda salvarme!

—Yo no escucho risas —dijo, intentando sonar comprensivo, el guardia—; sólo escucho la lluvia y nuestras respiraciones. ¿Está seguro de que ella ríe?

Trunks abrió tanto los ojos que el hombre, al atisbarlo, hizo retroceder su cabeza. Era tan macabra como increíble la demencia que esos ojos expresaban.

—¡Sí! ¡Se ríe! Se está riendo... —La voz se deshizo; perdió su fuerza, convicción, deseo. La voz se apagó, murió así como casi todo Trunks lo había hecho—. Se ríe...

—No, no lo hace. Creo que necesita ayuda, señor. —El hombre, de repente en confianza, solidaridad absoluta en sus facciones, sonrió—. Permítame ayudarlo. —Extendió, con suavidad, su mano—. Lo ayudaré, se lo prometo. Puede confiar en mí.

—¡NO! —Trunks volteó por completo hacia él. Se sentó sobre la tumba, apretó ambos puños y golpeó veloz y débilmente la lápida a cada lado de su cadera. El cuerpo entero estaba tenso, las venas hinchadas bajo su piel. Apretó aún más los puños—. Tengo que matarla... ¡TENGO QUE CALLARLA!... —Miró hacia atrás, apretó más los dientes—. ¡CÁLLATE!

El hombre suspiró. Tenía que pedir ayuda, pero bien sabía que en un brote no era buena idea tener cierta clase de comportamientos. Debía ganarse su confianza.

_A veces, el destino es caprichoso._

_A veces, nos pone la voz indicada delante._

—¿Sabe? Mi hijo solía tener brotes —le contó. No mentía; exageraba un poco, nada más—. Se los provocó la depresión y el estrés: en la escuela, lo maltrataban, lo insultaban y discriminaban. Él se tragó todo, y empezó con sus brotes. Aún los tiene, pero mi mujer y yo lo cuidamos mucho. ¿No es curioso el daño que las personas pueden hacer? ¿No es curiosa la violencia mortal de las palabras, señor? De las voces de las personas... Como la risa que usted escucha: una simple risa puede destrozarnos el alma, pero pienso que no debemos permitirlo. Debe restarle importancia a las risas que cree y no escucha, señor. No la deje ganar: su vida está primero. Matarla no solucionará nada, la venganza no soluciona nada; simplemente extiende el veneno por nuestras venas. ¿Vale la pena dejarse vencer? No lo haga, señor: tranquilícese, véame como un amigo, hable conmigo. Yo le prometo discreción, respeto y comprensión.

Trunks, que golpeaba con cada vez menos énfasis la tumba a cada lado de su cadera, lloró.

—Se ríe... —insistió en un hilo de voz.

—Vamos, confíe en mí: mi nombre es Tark. —Le extendió la mano. Trunks miró ésta con terror—. ¡Mucho gusto!

Trunks miró la mano por minutos enteros. Los dos, a tremendas alturas, estaban más que empapados. Tark no emitió sonido, continuó con la mano extendida y la sonrisa en su boca. Los nudillos detuvieron gradualmente su insistencia, hasta el punto en que se detuvieron. Los ojos de Trunks nunca dejaron de llorar, por su parte. Levantó la mano derecha y demostró, al hacerlo, cuánto tiritaba.

Ese hombre salido de la nada, por algún motivo, no era gris. ¡No! Su cabello tenía color, sus ojos tenían color, su piel tenía color. Era un ser vivo. Era un ser.

Existía.

—Mucho... gusto...

—¡Eso es! —Tark apretó la mano. Estaba parcialmente satisfecho. Que le hubiera devuelto el gesto era un enorme paso. Claro que Trunks lo soltó al instante, casi espantado por el contacto—. Su mano sangra, permítame ayudarlo. ¡No sé si tengo vendas en el botiquín, pero algo habrá! Vamos, levántese.

Trunks se demoró más minutos en hacerlo. Cada acción le demoraba una eternidad. Lo hizo, Tark se asombró al ver que debía sacarle una cabeza y media de altura, y lo imitó: también se puso de pie. Antes de caminar, el guardia dijo:

—Confíe en mí, señor. Todo estará bien. Sígame.

Trunks se quedó petrificado un minuto; luego, asintió débilmente. Tenía color, tenía color, tenía color.

Tenía el poder de salvarlo de la enorme boca que, en el cielo, ansiaba engullirlo.

Empezaron a caminar, Tark sólo un paso delante. Trunks caminaba como un niño, sosteniéndose la mano herida, tembloroso y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Tark se recordó caminando junto a su hijo de una forma sumamente similar y sonrió: las casualidades, a veces, son divertidas. Ahora llevaba a Trunks Brief, el hombre más rico del mundo. ¡El más rico! Era de no creer.

Era real.

—Me da mucha vergüenza... —farfulló Trunks. Su voz denotaba una mezcla de sentires tal que nombrarla como sólo una era no hacerle justicia.

—No tiene de qué. No le sucede algo que no le suceda a nadie: las personas, las malas, son capaces de generar reacciones así en quienes no tenemos su maldad. Así son los seres vacíos de este mundo injusto, señor. No le dé el gusto a esa mujer. Relájese. Hablaremos todo lo que necesite.

—Personas malas...

Isabelle Cort.

_Es que ella, Trunks, no era aquella que tú amaste; ¡deseaba a tu propia hermana! ¡Te hizo dependiente a ella! Es obvio ante quién estás: Isabelle era una de esas personas que existen en el mundo, personas de ojos deformes e imposibles de mirar._

_Personas vacías._

_Seres putrefactos._

_Por eso no puedes pintar sus ojos: porque no los conocías._

_No podías mirarla porque no había nada que mirar._

_Los seres putrefactos tienen grandes talentos; el máximo es el de disfrazar la mirada._

_Esos ojos grandes que miraste eran ojos vacíos._

_Esa Isabelle que amaste estaba vacía._

_Esa Isabelle por la que te dejaste amar no te amaba._

_Era una de ellos: el enemigo._

_Los seres grises capaces de anularnos dentro de nuestro propio cuerpo._

_Los seres grises..._

_Los que no tienen alma dentro de los ojos._

—Isa...

Tark lo vislumbró un momento: ese era el rostro de quien está defraudado de la peor forma. Lo detuvo, buscó el paraguas con la linterna, la apagó de nuevo para que él no se sintiera acosado por la luz y lo cubrió con el paraguas. Reanudaron la marcha. Trunks miró su mano ensangrentada.

«Personas malas...».

—_Sólo quería que me amaras._

—Cállate... —susurró en respuesta. Tark, alarmado, frenó.

—Señor...

Y Tark mutó: se volvió gris, tan gris como el entorno, como la vida, como la locura que Trunks respiraba como si algo verdadero fuera. Ni siquiera el aire era de verdad; nada lo era, no si eran sus ojos quienes lo percibían.

—_¿Ya te rendiste? ¡Dijiste que me matarías! ¡Que me matarías y te matarías y estaríamos juntos!... ¡Quiero estar contigo, Trunks! —_Risas—._ ¡Quiero estar contigo y tú quieres estar conmigo!... ¡MÁTAME, COBARDE!_

—Basta...

—_¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!... ¡COBARDE!_

Un rayo, una tempestad y una risotada; nada más se escuchó, no desde la perspectiva del ente-demonio sin alas para salvarse. Trunks giró violentamente, vislumbró la tumba, vislumbró a Isabelle riendo sobre la lápida, seca y brillante bajo la tremenda tormenta, y estalló.

Estaba hecho.

Estaba loco.

—Está seca...

Ella rió más.

—¿Señor? —Tark, sigiloso, a una distancia cargada de respeto, lo vislumbró.

—¡ESTÁ SECA!

—¡Señor, no hay nadie! ¡No deje que el recuerdo le gane! ¡No lo permita!

—¡ESTÁ SECA! ¡SECA! ¡Se ríe!

—_¡COBARDE!_

—¡Se ríe! ¡SE RÍE!... ¡LA ESCUCHO!

La ficha cayó, a sus pies.

Entendió todo.

_O eso cree._

_Sin creer._

—¡SE RÍE Y ESTÁ SECA Y ME ESTÁ HABLANDO Y NO ESTÁ AHÍ! —miró a Tark. El hombre se paralizó—. ¡ME VOLVIÓ LOCO! La estoy viendo... ¡Y estoy loco!

Perdido, lanzado a la nada.

Quebrado.

Su ki se elevó, la luz blanca de su poder lo rodeó. Apretó los puños, sin dejar de mirar a la tumba y al fantasma que estaba sólo en su corazón: Isabelle y sus risas y todo su ser. Corrió hacia ella con la luz rodeándolo. Tark cayó al piso de la impresión.

—Es una pesadilla...

Y no lo era.

Trunks, la luz blanca el recipiente rebalsado que lo ahogaba, corrió hacia Isabelle. La golpeó. A ella nada le sucedió.

Rió y rió. Rió.

Paralizado por descubrirlo, por verla mirarlo con los ojos deformados (uno no ve lo que es; ve lo que siente), por entender que las risas resonaban en sus tímpanos y en ningún lado más, perdió todo su ki. Se apagó, y al apagarse los sintió; eran las consecuencias por el rugido momentáneo de su poder. Miró al cielo, a su derecha.

—Papá...

Miró a su izquierda.

—Goten...

Miró al frente.

—Pan... —Lloró—. ¡PAN...!

Miró a Tark. Gris, gris Tark.

—Lo siento...

Y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Tark no llegó a levantarse. La impresión era extrema. Era insoportable.

_Como la injusticia de la maldad lo es._

* * *

><p>Tres flechas se unieron en el mismo punto. Vegeta y Goten no ocultaron su sorpresa al toparse con Pan. La muchachita, entendiendo la impresión de los dos, dijo:<p>

—Marron y Bra están muy angustiadas. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudar.

Goten se relajó. Por un instante, verla tan preocupada lo llenó de desconcierto.

_A veces nos gusta, disfrutamos, estar ciegos. _

_A veces le damos la razón a la ceguera._

Vegeta observó sobre dónde estaban levitando.

—Aquí está la tumba de la gritona. Es este cementerio —afirmó en tono indescifrable, seco.

Goten observó también.

—Sí, aquí está enterrada Isa...

El padre y el amigo se miraron un solo instante; al siguiente, bajaron. Una luz, presumiblemente de una linterna, giraba a lo largo y ancho del cementerio. Era como si alguien estuviera buscando algo en la más inexorable oscuridad. Pan los siguió con el corazón en la mano. ¡¿Qué había sido ese desesperado chispazo de ki?! ¡¿Por qué ya no se sentía?! Como pudo, aguantó. No tardaron en aterrizar, correr e interceptar a Tark. El hombre giró hacia ellos y los enfocó con la linterna. ¿Acaso era él el que se estaba volviendo loco? ¡¿De dónde habían salido esas personas?! Enfocó, sobre todo, a Vegeta.

—Su rostro me suena... —dijo.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. No tenía paciencia ni tiempo para situaciones de ese tipo. No con Trunks suelto y capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Si le digo que puedo contactarlo con la familia Brief y que ésta estaría dispuesta _agradecer_ su silencio, ¿qué tendría para responderme?

Tark bajó la linterna al piso. No, evidentemente no estaba soñando.

—Le diría que he visto a Trunks Brief hace tan sólo cinco minutos.

—¿En qué condiciones? Lo estamos buscando. —Detrás de Vegeta, tanto Goten como Pan admiraron la entereza y seriedad del padre de Trunks. Su voz estaba tan tranquila como la luna, oculta detrás de las nubes que provocaban la tormenta.

—No tiene por qué ofrecerme dinero, ante todo permítame aclararle eso.

—Después hablaremos de eso —espetó el príncipe—. Ahora, necesito que me diga en qué condiciones lo vio.

—Estaba... empapado. Era como si llevara tiempo bajo la lluvia.

—¿Qué más?

—Lo encontré sobre la tumba de Isabelle Cort. Le estaba hablando, la insultaba y recriminaba; le _respondía_. Le pedía que se callase. Golpeaba impetuosamente la lápida, tanto que su mano estaba herida por golpear. Sangraba.

Vegeta se tomó medio minuto para responder. Era una estatua en medio del cementerio, inmutable, inmune incluso al clima, a esa lluvia que subía y bajaba caprichosamente su intensidad. A sus espaldas, Goten se sujetó la cabeza y Pan se tapó la boca. Se atisbaron de soslayo, captaron la angustia del otro, y Goten, reaccionando más rápido, atrajo a su sobrina hacia él y la rodeó con un hombro. Hizo fuerza en el agarre, no por Pan; hizo fuerza porque él era quien necesitaba el sostén. Era demasiado, lo que acababa de escuchar era excesivo. Pan no reaccionó: permaneció quieta, agitada, fuera de sí.

No le entraba tamaña angustia en el cuerpo.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

Tark, antes de responder, tragó saliva.

—Hablé con él. Parecía en medio de un brote: efectivamente estaba _hablando_ con Isabelle Cort. Me dijo que ella se estaba riendo de él. Como mi hijo ha padecido brotes en su juventud (no de esta magnitud), más o menos pude reaccionar: me arrodillé junto a él y le hablé con toda la calma posible. Evité mirarlo a los ojos y tocarlo. Él pareció relajarse. Lloraba sin parar. Le dije que confiara en mí, que no iba a pasar nada. Él me siguió a mi cabina, donde pensaba vendarle la mano, pero de pronto volteó. Pareció verla. Y de repente... —Los nervios lo invadieron—. Una luz blanca... lo rodeó y... Ya no entendí nada más: esa luz me dio demasiada impresión. No supe reaccionar ante eso. Me pidió disculpas y se fue corriendo. Desde entonces lo estoy buscando. No hay caso.

—¿Algo más?

—Pareció entender que ella no estaba ahí. Dijo que estaba seca pese a estar bajo la lluvia.

—Y se fue.

—Sí.

—Bien. —Vegeta, tan inmutable como al principio, se dio vuelta—. La familia Brief le _agradecerá_ por esto cuanto antes.

—Bue-Bueno...

—En cuanto el chiquillo aparezca, le aseguro que serán muy _generosos_ con usted. Aunque no quiera dinero, de alguna forma lo recompensarán por su información.

Y Vegeta salió corriendo. Pan y Goten se soltaron, agradecieron al guardia y corrieron tras el príncipe. Lo que habían escuchado era demasiado grave; no podían perder ni un minuto.

Fuera del cementerio, levantaron vuelo. En el aire, hablaron:

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! —indagó Goten.

—Buscarlo. —Vegeta meditó un instante—. Yo me ocuparé del norte y el este; chiquilla: tú ve al sur; niño, tú al oeste de la ciudad. Quien lo encuentre eleve su ki para avisarle a los demás.

—¿Y en caso de que no lo...?

Goten no pudo terminar de preguntar qué hacer en caso de no hallarlo; Vegeta no lo dejó continuar.

—No acepto fallos. —Y disparó hacia el norte a gran velocidad.

Goten y Pan se miraron una última vez antes de hacer lo mismo, salir disparados en las direcciones señaladas por Vegeta. Éste, alejado definitivamente del cementerio y de los híbridos, buscó un techo para sacar de su bolsillo el móvil de Bra. Lo observó un instante: rosa metálico, marca Cápsula. Era uno de los celulares más caros del mercado. Bra lo había llenado de colgantes de corazones que hacían un ruido espantoso al chocarse unos con otros. Él no era partidario de los móviles, no le gustaban y mucho menos le interesaban. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de perder minutos de vida en esos videojuegos de moda, muchísimo menos en las redes sociales. ¡Bah! Tonterías terrícolas que jamás soportaría.

Como los medios de comunicación, como los chismosos que iban y venían con sus cámaras, detrás de su mujer y sus hijos.

Como esa gritona, Isabelle Cort, que jamás le había caído bien. De hecho, no la soportaba: ella venía de los chismosos, de aquel escrupuloso y poderoso aparato social que le parecía de lo más nefasto del planeta Tierra. Nunca se había fiado de Isabelle.

Y qué tarde le había llegado la razón.

Llamó.

* * *

><p>Bulma tardó segundo y medio en atender su móvil.<p>

—¡Vegeta!

—Lo vieron en el cementerio.

—¡¿Cementerio?!... ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido! ¿Lo encontraste?

—No. Su poder de pelea dio un respingo; luego se desvaneció. El guardia del cementerio lo vio. Trunks huyó antes de que el niño, la chiquilla y yo pudiéramos llegar a él. Nos dividimos para buscarlo.

—Perfecto... Y... Y...

—La debilidad de su poder indica que está cansado, Bulma. Es muy probable que esté agotado, que lleve mucho tiempo sin dormir.

—Eso dijo Bra, que se veía cansado, que estaba ojeroso.

—Quizá busque dirigirse a alguna parte: a su departamento o a otro lugar.

—Entiendo...

—Piensa en lugares a los cuales pueda dirigirse.

—Ok.

Y cortaron.

Bulma suspiró, explicó todo a quienes estaban ante ella, divididos en los confortables asientos de la sala, y se masajeó la frente, pensativa.

—¿Dónde podría estar? Vegeta dice que es muy probable que esté agotado. —Miró a Marron, hundida en un sofá individual, con los ojos hinchados, la mirada perdida—. Linda, tú fuiste de las últimas en verlo... ¿Lo viste cansado?

Marron frunció el ceño.

—Ahora que lo dices, Bulma... Trunks llevaba días durmiendo muy mal. Dormía poco. Y estaba fumando más que nunca.

Bulma no pudo evitar impresionarse un tanto: saber que Marron y Trunks habían amanecido juntos era un poco fuerte dada la situación en la que se encontraban. Era demasiado repentino.

_Y quizá jamás vuelva a suceder. _

—¿Se te ocurre algún lugar que no sea su departamento?

Marron no titubeó:

—Trunks tiene un departamento en el Distrito 6. Es un departamento pequeño, bastante humilde.

Bulma parpadeó repetidas veces. Cerca de ella, Pares dio un respingo.

—¡Sí! Ese departamento es de Goten y de Trunks. ¡A mí me llevaba Goten cuando empezamos a salir!

—¡¿Un departamento de ligue?! —Bulma rió. ¡Qué placer permitirse reír por lo menos un segundo en tan tensa situación!—. ¿Goten sigue teniendo la llave?

—No lo sé, Bulma —dijo Pares. Todos los presentes recuperaron la seriedad—. Quizá...

—Trunks guarda la llave en el cajón de su mesa de luz.

La frase de Marron enmudeció al grupo.

—Llamaré a Goten. —Bulma tomó su móvil e hizo lo que dijo. Luego de saludarse, de que Goten intentara explicarle lo sucedido y Bulma lo frenara por ya saberlo, por haber hablado con Vegeta, preguntó—: Goten, ¿tienes idea dónde puede ir Trunks? Marron y Pares acaban de hablarme de un departamento en el Distrito 6.

—... ¡Es verdad! ¡Voy inmediatamente!

—¿Tienes la llave?

—... ¡No! Ah... Se la di a Trunks cuando empecé a salir con Pares. Sólo tengo la del cuarto que yo usaba, no la del departamento.

—Marron dice que puede estar en el cajón de su mesa de luz.

—Genial. Voy a su departamento.

—Sí.

—Ah, Bulma, oye... —Goten se tomó medio minuto para proseguir—. ¿Hay alguna forma de que te contactes con algún profesional? Tal vez, cuando encontremos a Trunks, esté muy nervioso. Me gustaría saber cómo debo tratarlo para que no huya de nuevo.

Bulma necesitó sonreír. Cuánto amor le tenía a su hijo ese muchacho, que por más hombre que fuera ya para ella seguiría siendo el pequeño Goten.

—Ya contacté a alguien. Te pondré en altavoz.

Sotela, sentada junto a Bulma, saludó amablemente al híbrido. Goten le hizo la misma pregunta que acababa de hacerle a la madre de su amigo. Sotela, en respuesta, exclamó:

—En caso de que esto sea un brote, muchacho, lo más importante es que actúes con todo el respeto posible. Trátalo con mucho tacto, con suavidad: no lo toques, no lo mires; si estás de pie y él sentado, agáchate. Si él te dice disparates, tú asiente, nada más. Intenta, con inmensa dulzura y paciencia, sin gritos, la voz pausada, explicarle que necesita ayuda, que nada malo sucederá, que confíe en ti. Si eres su mejor amigo, sin dudas confiará en ti. Pero tenle paciencia, ante todo: respeto y paciencia es lo más importante aquí. Respeta su espacio personal, no le recrimines nada ni tampoco lo retes; no lo juzgues. Lo que él necesita es apoyo y comprensión.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias, señora.

Una vez finalizada la comunicación, Pares sorprendió a todos los presentes al ponerse de pie:

—¡Quizá sea buena idea dividirnos! Podemos aguardar por él en distintos lugares a los cuales pudiera ir. A lo mejor, por ejemplo, se le ocurre ir con Susu o con Goten. Será mejor que vaya a mi departamento.

—Buena idea. —Bra también se puso de pie—. Yo voy al suyo.

—Y yo al mío —afirmó Susu.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —exclamó Bulma.

Marron y Bulma se miraron al mismo tiempo, repentinamente. La hija de Krilin se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y le habló en susurros:

—¿Por qué no hablas con Dende? —preguntó la rubia, su voz más apagada que nunca.

Bulma negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto ya había pensado en eso.

—Él no puede meterse en estos asuntos, Marron. Es como cuando Trunks habló con él por la salud de Isa: Dende no podía meterse, no con la naturaleza y sus designios.

Marron frunció más y más el ceño.

* * *

><p>—<em>Recuerdo que fui a hablar con Dende —contó Trunks a sus musas, las dos en sus brazos, los tres el mismo rojo ante el gris—. Él me dijo que no podía hacer nada por ella.<em>

—_Es lamentable que no haya podido —dijo Pan—. Pero tiene sentido, ¿sabes? No estamos tocados por una vara mágica: ¿cuántas personas mueren injustamente, prematuramente, sin que Dende pueda ayudarlas? Hay problemas que debemos aceptar sin pensar en nuestros poderes y contactos sobrenaturales: hay problemas que debemos aceptar como los terrícolas que somos. _

—_Exacto. _

* * *

><p>—Es cierto.<p>

—Sólo nos queda seguir pensando y confiar en Vegeta y los chicos —la animó Bulma, con la misma entereza envidiable de cada diálogo suscitado—. Sé que sigues enfadada con él, pero en este preciso instante no hablamos de alguien que esté en sus cabales: cada cosa que él pudiera haber dicho o hecho queda de lado; es su vida la que está en juego.

—Lo entiendo y tienes razón —contestó la rubia seriamente—. Deseo tanto como tú que todo esté bien, te lo juro.

Bulma le sonrió. Acarició sus brazos, como intentando darle calor.

—Lo sé. Gracias por estar, linda.

—Gracias a ti.

—Eres perfecta para él —sentenció la emocionada madre—. Lo siento, pero quería decírtelo.

Marron devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la de ella estuvo manchada por la resignación.

—Lo perfecto no siempre es lo que se desea. —Suspiró—. Dudo que me busque: me quedo contigo, Bulma.

«Quizá, él prefiera a Pan a su lado. Luego de esto, puede que así sea».

* * *

><p>No hubo manera: no pudo correr más. Mortalmente agitado, Trunks se apoyó en la pared de lo que parecía un edificio y tomó aire. No tenía idea de dónde estaba; sólo sabía que estaba oscuro y llovía a cántaros. Miro su cuerpo: estaba tan mojado que parecía salido de una piscina hacía tan sólo un segundo. Miró, ahora, delante: había algunos locales, todos cerrados. Debía ser tardísimo, plena madrugada. Habiendo recobrado un ápice de aire, caminó lenta y lúgubremente; el ente era más bien un espectro, una terrorífica aparición. La lluvia corrió por todo su cuerpo, la sintió tocarlo en cada rincón. Ya no oía nada, ni siquiera el ruido de la tormenta, ni siquiera su respiración: todo era silencio.<p>

Hasta los sonidos se habían vuelto grises.

No más melodía.

Isabelle ya no se reía de él.

—Hija de puta...

Detuvo su espectral paso para manotear, en su bolsillo, sus cigarros: todos empapados. Los lanzó al suelo, frustrado, y volvió a revolver sus bolsillos. A una manzana, divisaba una estación de servicio. Pescó un rollo de zenies, tan mojados como él, y maldijo. No podía tener menos suerte. Le llevó diez minutos caminar esa manzana, mas lo logró. Entró al local de la estación.

—Unos Mild Seven.

El vendedor, un chico joven, delgado y pecoso, miró a Trunks un minuto entero. El hombre que tenía al frente parecía un fantasma: tenía una gorra y una capucha encima, iba de negro, y sostenía con una mano temblorosa la visera, que mantenía baja. Al verlo entrar le había parecido un ladrón por lo lamentable de su apariencia, por cuán empapado y sucio, con restos de barro —del cementerio— y pintura —de los cuadros—, iba. Al recibir los billetes, éstos estaban empapados. El sujeto le dio tanta lástima que se los aceptó. ¿Acaso era sangre lo que tenía en su mano? Al notar que el hombre fantasmal le había dado el quíntuple del dinero, que por estar tan pegados los billetes se le habían escapado, el muchacho intentó llamarlo: ya había desaparecido.

Trunks prendió un cigarro bajo el toldo de lo que parecía un local de instrumentos musicales. Se quedó allí fumando. Fumó dos al hilo, estudiando las guitarras de la vidriera. La garganta le ardía. Se tocó la frente: ¿ese calor era fiebre? ¿Era eso posible? Una abrumadora tristeza lo tapó: los había desilusionado a todos. Había perdido a Pan y Marron. Había lanzado su vida al viento, a la basura de la existencia, por una mujer que estaba muerta en un ataúd desde hacía cuatro años.

Había arruinado su vida.

—No hay camino de vuelta...

No había, ya, salvación.

Caminó cuando la tormenta menguó en intensidad. Sólo lloviznaba. Anduvo de calle a calle, sin destino ni idea, sin nada. Estaba perdido, literalmente, en el sendero de su propia vida.

—Mamá se enojará conmigo...

Caminó y caminó.

—Papá me dará una paliza...

Y caminó.

—Bra no me va a perdonar...

Y caminó, sí, caminó.

—Goten no volverá a dirigirme la palabra...

Y caminó.

—Las perdí.

Frenó. Lloró.

—Las perdí...

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Nunca había notado que estaba en medio de la calle, no en la vereda.

—Las perdí...

Una bocina.

—Las perdí...

Un grito.

—Las perdí...

Y lo vio: un auto se dirigía hacia él. Al verlo, se alegró.

—Adiós...

—_No lo hagas, Trunks... ¡No!_

Miró al cielo. Una voz que eran dos le habían gritado al unísono: eran los ángeles, sus musas blanca y dorada, en su esplendor máximo. Iguales a como lucían en su cuadro, desnudas y perfectas. Ambas le extendían una mano. Él recuperó el brillo de sus ojos. Saltó.

El auto pasó de largo. Cuando ya no estaba allí, ni ese ni otro auto, aterrizó en el asfalto. Aún en medio de la calle, miró una vez más el cielo: los ángeles ya no estaban sobre él.

No había nada.

Sólo gris.

—Hija de puta...

Y caminó.

—Me arruinaste la vida...

Y caminó.

—Me la arruinaste, Isa...

Y caminó.

—Me separaste de ellas.

Y caminó.

—Te odio...

Y caminó.

—Te odio...

Y caminó.

—Todo fue mi culpa...

Caminó tanto que terminó en una zona alejada del centro. No tenía idea de qué día era ni de qué hora transcurría; sabía sólo que era de noche. Pasó por puertas de casas, de hermosas casas de un piso o dos. Frenó ante una: una música estridente, de otra década, música _dance_, venía de una ventana. Iba acompañada por gritos, de aquellos que, dentro de esa casa de ladrillos a la vista, hacían una fiesta. Se sentó bajo el toldo de un humilde almacén que estaba junto a la casa. Escuchó miles, millones, de canciones. Se fumó la mitad de los cigarros. Lloró.

—Las perdí por mi culpa...

Dentro de la casa de al lado, la gente continuaba riendo. Bailaban, gritaban y se divertían. La alegría de la música acompañaba.

_Paraliza al sensible escuchar lo que sucede fuera de su ser._

_Paraliza al sensible escuchar una alegría que no siente._

_Paraliza al sensible no poder ver al mundo sin su sensibilidad._

_¡Estamos desarmados! Seres sensibles sin escudo ante la vida, ante la crueldad de esta vida y estas gentes malignas que tanto gozan y se alimentan de nuestro sufrimiento._

_Esos seres sin ojos, seres a los que no se puede mirar._

_Duele._

_Duele al sensible encontrarse solo, rodeado de felicidad._

_Duele sentir un dolor que nadie más siente._

_Le duele, a él, estar solo en el mundo._

_Me duele, a mí, la injusticia._

_Duele, a todos puede dolernos, la incomprensión._

_La malinterpretación._

_La crueldad de los sin-ojos malignos._

_La crueldad de los sin-derecho._

_La crueldad del mundo mismo._

Harto de lo que oía, de las mismas canciones mil veces seguidas, caminó. Unas manzanas; un parque apareció ante sus ojos. No se dio cuenta, porque no había manera de entender nada de cuanto sucedía, pero ese parque era aquel en el que había encontrado a Pan hacía una noche, aquel en el cual la había besado. Era ese.

Entró, saltó a la cima de un árbol y allí se quedó, despierto. Se abrazó, se meció. Moría de frío y de miedo y de odio y de todo. La fiebre era una línea, pero allí estaba, en su cuerpo. Tan débil estaba que la tormenta y el frío habían causado leve efecto.

—Las perdí...

Casi había parado la lluvia. Casi había amanecido.

Las había perdido, a las dos.

* * *

><p>Se aferró a las mojadas rejas con toda su fuerza, así como hacía una noche se había aferrado al cuerpo del hombre al que estaba buscando con obstinación. Cerró los ojos, se concentró. No estaba ahí.<p>

Le había llevado dos horas encontrar la casa de tres pisos. ¡Apenas recordaba dónde estaba! Y la había hallado en las afueras, y había levitado en torno a cada ventana. Y nada.

Trunks no estaba ahí.

¿Dónde, entonces, podía estar?

Frustrada, ofendida, encolerizada, apretó las palmas contra la reja. Si no lo encontraba, iba a explotar.

* * *

><p><em>—Tranquila... <em>

* * *

><p>Se tapó los oídos. ¡No quería recordarlo! ¡No podía! ¡No!<p>

—¡¿Dónde mierda estás, Trunks?! —sin importarle nada, ni las gentes ni el mundo, tuerca separada de la maquinaria, golpeó la reja una y mil veces—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, DÓNDE?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

Se sujetó la garganta. Le ardía por los gritos. Un nudo no la dejaba respirar.

Y él, en sus recuerdos, la tranquilizaba, como cuando ella, desnuda en sus brazos, se enfrentaba a la mujer que había en su ser, llena de temor.

—Trunks...

Golpeó su frente contra la reja.

—Te necesito...

Para no explotar en mil pedazos por causa de incertidumbre.

_El amor puede ser una cuerda anudada en el cuello._

_Puede ser una cuerda dispuesta a matarnos._

_En la juventud, así puede ser el amor._

_El más inolvidable amor._

Sin más, voló lejos de la casa.

Y él estaba más cerca de lo que ninguno de los que lo estaban buscando había estado.

* * *

><p>—Ya amanece. Quizá necesitemos ayuda. Bulma, ¿quieres que llame a mi hermano y mi padre?<p>

—De acuerdo, Goten.

Cortaron. Bulma apagó el último cigarro que le quedaba en el cenicero de la mesa ratona. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto fumar y de tanto ingerir café. Era inevitable la inquietud constante, sin embargo: no podía quedarse callada y quieta en su asiento, ¡no había manera! ¡Ya no podía más!

Bra la llamó por enésima vez; Bulma me dijo por enésima vez que no sabían nada. Bra terminó por volver a la mansión de los Brief; ella tampoco podía más. Se sentó junto a Bulma cuando, afuera, ya había luz: el domingo se había iluminado con los rayos de la mañana.

—Duerme, mami. Yo me quedo despierta.

—No puedo.

—Yo tampoco.

Gohan y Gokuh llegaron diez minutos después, tele-transportación mediante, el hijo con ropa casual y el padre con su acostumbrado traje naranja de entrenamiento. Bulma les sonrió como pudo y les explicó la situación con la mayor de las penas. Ellos se fueron inmediatamente después a ayudar con la búsqueda.

—Quizá esté durmiendo en alguna parte, quizá se quedó dormido y nada malo sucedió, pero... —dijo Bulma prendiendo un cigarro que Bra le ofreció. La joven también prendió uno—. No me puedo quedar tranquila.

Marron, pronto, dejó de oírla. Se disculpó con ambas (Sotela, a pedido de Bulma, se había retirado) y fue al baño. Allí, llamó a Pan. La muchachita contestó inmediatamente.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada...

Se quebraron al mismo tiempo. Se dieron un minuto para dejar correr la angustia contenida. Un poco más relajadas, continuaron:

—Ya no sabemos dónde buscar —farfulló Pan—. Busqué incluso en donde... él y yo...

Marron se impresionó.

—¿No fue en su departamento?

—No. Fue en otra parte.

Marron entendió que había sido en el Distrito 6. No quiso preguntar más.

_Error: si se lo dijeran ahora, lo encontrarían antes._

_A veces, por la angustia, no queremos saber de más sobre absolutamente nada._

—Entiendo... —se limitó a decir.

Las horas, entonces, corrieron despacio, tan lentas y vagas como siempre corren cuando es la angustia la protagonista. Marron se dijo que eso era injusto, que la vida transcurría rápido cuando la felicidad estaba presente; lo hacía lento cuando el sentimiento era la tristeza. ¡Y no debería ser así! ¡Debería ser al revés! Miró el reloj.

¡Que pasen todas las horas que deban pasar, ahora!

¡YA!

Afuera volvió a llover.

Goten y Pan volvieron a descansar, más obligados por Gohan que por quererlo realmente. No duraron mucho: una hora de dormitar en el sofá y salieron juntos. Goten continuaba ciertamente sorprendido con la actitud inquebrantable, entera y convencida de Pan. Se puso en el lugar de ella y entendió que su comportamiento era natural: si Bra desapareciera y Trunks estuviera muerto de angustia, yo no descansaría hasta que ella apareciera. Claramente, Pan lo hacía por Bra.

Y no.

Pares volvió, Susu también. Sotela se mantuvo comunicada telefónicamente. No quería interferir en el ánimo de la familia. Más pasaban las horas y más tortuosa se volvía la espera, la situación. Las posibilidades. Lo sabía y lamentaba por Bulma.

La posibilidad de encontrarlo a tiempo se estaba agotando. Iban al ritmo del reloj del mundo; de la crueldad de la existencia.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sin estar? ¿Cuánto tiempo se meció? ¿Cuánto tiempo?<p>

¿Quién era? ¿Qué significaba?

¿Qué?

Se lanzó de la cima del árbol. Había vuelto a lloviznar. Agitado nuevamente, las mejillas rojas por el hilo de fiebre, caminó. Era domingo al mediodía, un nublado domingo gris. Caminó sin prestar atención, como la noche anterior, ensimismado en la nada misma, un ente espectral en búsqueda de su perdición.

Isabelle, por su parte, continuaba en silencio.

Por ahora.

Caminó sin ver ni sentir; caminó, el alma maltrecha llevada por el cuerpo, quebrada para siempre. Caminó hasta reconocer el camino, hasta verse en un lugar familiar; no le ocurría desde el cementerio.

Revisó su bolsillo.

Sacó la llave.

La miró, posada la llave en su mano.

Ahí había quedado, desde la noche anterior, la llave de la antigua casa de tres pisos, el mundo de lo que él e Isabelle eran: el mundo de los dos.

Fumó el último cigarro bajo la molesta llovizna, oculto de ésta bajo el balcón de una casa.

Ahora, la llave era lo único que le quedaba.

Caminó, entonces; caminó errante el ente-espectro de alma maltrecha. Caminó a pasos lentos, perezosos, débiles, pesados. Caminó el hombre empapado por la lluvia, por la lluvia y la angustia. Sin saber que le llevó más de una hora atravesar ínfimas manzanas, se vio frente a la casa, a sus rejas de dibujos llamativos. Abrió la reja y la cerró, algo que no hizo con la puerta principal, que dejó posada en el marco. No lo hizo a propósito. Lo hizo porque no tenía fuerza de nada.

Entró. Subió por la escalera caracol hasta _ese_ piso, el del cuarto rojo. Abrió la puerta escribiendo mecánicamente el código de seguridad. Cerró la puerta al ingresar. Prendió la luz roja: mil ojos, los suyos, los de antes, los que aún tenían vida, lo miraron.

—Hija de puta...

Se sintió tan observado que la furia, que le nació en la raíz misma del alma, de la vida, lo subyugó.

—Me arruinaste la vida...

Y la locura volvió a plasmarse ante él con la fatalidad de un trazo.

Y ella lo abrazó por detrás. Habiendo posado su boca en la oreja del ente, dijo:

—_Cobarde..._

Todo Trunks se estremeció.

—_Bebé cobarde... _

—Cállate.

—_No. Porque eres un cobarde..._

—Cállate.

—_Cobarde, bebé cobarde..._

—¡CÁLLATE!

Lo que siguió fue obvio, predecible: destruyó cada fotografía pegada en la pared. Así como había destruido su propio santuario del recuerdo, aquel cuarto reinado por la veintena, templo de adoración solitaria a Isabelle; ahora destruyó el templo que ella, siempre ella, loca, enferma, le había levantado a él.

A los ojos de él.

—¡CON MI HERMANA, HIJA DE PUTA!

Arrancó una foto. Arrancó cien. Arrancó mil.

—¡NUNCA FUISTE SINCERA!

Y otras mil. Y otras; una.

—¡ME USASTE! ¡ME MENTISTE! ¡ME ARRUINASTE!

Una más. Otra más. Otra.

—¡DEVUÉLVEME MI ALMA, ISABELLE! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA, HIJA DE PUTA!

Y más.

—Te lo suplico...

Y más.

—Por favor...

Y más.

—Te necesito...

Así, rompió todas las fotos, y los muebles, y todo. Abrió la puerta tras él, miró su cuerpo y vio ojos por toda su ropa. Sus propios ojos, que ya no le pertenecían. Se sacudió violentamente, bramando insultos al aire, a Isabelle, al mundo. Pegó un alarido, cerró rápidamente la puerta del cuarto rojo, y corrió escaleras abajo. Llegó al cuarto de la noche anterior, con Pan; se encerró. Abrió la cama con movimientos frenéticos, desordenados, exacerbados. Miró los ángeles en la repisa: sonreían, lloraban sangre. ¡Lloraban y reían los ángeles de la repisa! Y todos comenzaron, entonces, a entonar una melodía, acompañada por la lluvia proveniente del exterior, acompañada también por la risotada de Isabelle.

Trunks pegó otro alarido.

Se quitó la gorra, la lanzó hacia los ángeles, que no sufrieron daño alguno. La gorra cayó, sin pena ni gloria, al suelo. Las alas de los ángeles se extendieron. Rieron al son de la lluvia, de Isabelle; rieron los ángeles. Rieron Pan y Marron, tras él. Rió la masa gris con labios hambrientos y lengua puntiaguda tapada por pupilas que se desprendió del techo y se lanzó a por él. ¡Todos reían! ¡Y la melodía era tan hermosa como horrenda, tan resplandeciente como lúgubre, tan perfecta como imperfecta! ¡Era el canto de la locura, orgásmico canto de quien ha perdido todas sus oportunidades!

—¡BASTA!

¡Adiós, realidad! ¡Adiós!

_¿Qué es un artista sin realidad?_

_Un condenado._

_¿Qué es un sensible rebalsado de sentimientos sin forma?_

_Un cadáver._

Se arrojó en la cama, se cubrió con la colcha roja y negra, con los almohadones, almohadas; se cubrió los oídos con todas sus fuerzas. Gritó, se sacudió al ritmo de su atrofiada alma. Basta, basta, basta, basta, basta, basta.

Y la melodía lo hizo explotar.

—¡BASTA!

Y la lengua se desprendió de la boca.

—¡BASTA!

Y la lengua le hizo el amor a sus ojos, pupilas contra pupilas.

—¡BASTA!

Y la boca lo engulló.

Adiós, mis ángeles. Adiós.

Lo demás no fue, porque no existió: el cuerpo tiritó y el alma bramó hasta quedarse sin aire, sin fuerzas. La voz se volvió un hilo gris. Su ki, bajo cero, no se sintió más.

Y los ojos, sin su droga, es decir sin los labios de Isabelle Cort, se durmieron.

Adiós, mundo.

Adiós.

* * *

><p>De noche, de nuevo. Faltaban tres horas para el principio del lunes. Marron se alejó de los presentes, que habían aumentado al llegar Videl y Chichi para contener a Bulma, y se sentó junto a una de las tantas ventanas que bordeaban la mansión. Miró la lluvia, las luces tenues que parpadeaban en las calles. Miró las ventanas iluminadas por electricidad, por risas, por vida.<p>

Se llevó una mano al pecho.

Cantó.

Qué triste, qué vacía sonaba su voz sin él. Sin él, sin su demonio. Parecía ayer, lo hacía en sus recuerdos, aquella madrugada desnuda, cuando lo encontró fumando ante la ventana de su departamento. Parecía ayer, sí, aquel sexo ejecutado en el sofá, aquellos gemidos sincronizados. Los cantos de los dos, fusionados.

—Eh...

Marron volteó abruptamente. Se sonrojó, se calló. Al ver a Pan, sonrió.

—Cantabas, Marron.

—Cantaba, sí.

—¿Qué cantabas?

—La canción favorita de Trunks. Que casualmente es la mía también.

—La favorita de los dos...

—Sí.

—Canta. Quiero escucharte.

—No canto bien, lo siento.

—Canta. Eso nos calmará a las dos.

Una al lado de la otra, se tomaron de la mano. Observaron, juntas, la lluvia. Marron cantó.

—La conozco, es muy vieja...

—Sí, lo es.

—Pero es muy bonita...

Las dos lloraron.

—Sí.

—Quiero que vuelva, Marron.

—Yo también quiero.

—Quiero abrazarlo. Abrazarlos a los dos.

—Quiero lo mismo.

—Protegerlo.

—Cuidarlo.

—Amarlo.

—Amarlo, Pan.

—Amarlo...

—Una _eterna_ última vez.

Un silencio. La lluvia y sus corazones; melodía implorante.

Sin ellas y sin él, la perfección no existía.

_No existe. No existirá._

—Lo buscamos en cada maldito rincón. Mi padre, mi tío y yo acabamos de volver —dijo Pan.

—¿Y tu abuelo?

—Fue a ver a Uranai Baba.

—¿La hermana del abuelo Roshi? ¿La adivina?

—Sí. Lástima que no se nos ocurrió antes...

—¿Y Vegeta?

—Sigue buscándolo. Ahora estaba inspeccionando en las afueras.

—¿Y el ki de Trunks?

—No se siente...

Silencio.

Dos suspiros al unísono.

—Pan, yo...

Marron no tuvo manera de proseguir: Gokuh apareció en medio de la sala con dos dedos en su frente. No traía una sonrisa consigo. Bulma, derrotada en el sofá, con Chichi y Videl a cada lado de ella, buscó los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Uranai Baba está en el otro mundo. Intenté ubicarla pero fue imposible. —Tanto Gokuh como Bulma fruncieron el ceño.

—Ya no puedo más, Gokuh. Sé que no debemos, pero... ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Vamos a ver a Dende! —Se puso de pie y se aferró a la ropa de su amigo de siempre—. ¡Vamos, anda! ¡Por favor! ¡Tal vez no pueda verlo, no pueda precisar dónde está, pero...! ¡Quizá nos dé una pista! ¡Una pista, nada más! ¡Una pista!

—Si algo hubiera sucedido él nos hubiera contactado. No sé si...

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

—Pan, pensemos.

Marron distrajo a la muchachita, que escuchaba a su abuelo atentamente.

—¿Pensar?

Marron tomó la mano de Pan y la alejó de la sala. Terminaron en uno de los mil pasillos de la mansión, en penumbras.

—Piensa en estos tres meses —pidió Marron—. ¡Pensemos en algo especial que él pudiera haber dicho! ¡En un lugar, en un sitio que tuviera gran _significado_ para él! ¡Tiene que haber algún lugar! ¡Tiene que haberlo!

Se miraron intensamente. Pensaron: lugares especiales para Trunks.

—El risco cerca de Paoz.

—Aquella playa a la que iba volando con Isa, donde ella le tomaba fotos...

—Fotos...

—Fotos...

—¡La casa en las afueras! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—... Momento, no.

—¿Qué pasa, Pan?

El rostro de la muchachita se contrajo. ¿Acaso...?

—¿Has visto esa casa alguna vez? —La voz le tembló como nunca.

—No. Sólo recuerdo que Trunks dijo que tenía tres pisos y unas...

—... Escaleras caracol. —Pan abrió desquiciadamente los ojos—. ¡Ahí fue...!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo nuestro.

Se paralizaron.

—¡Fue ahí! ¡Oh, no! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Fue ahí! —Pan tuvo que taparse la boca para no pegar el alarido de su vida.

El asco y el amor y el odio le dieron sendas vueltas por la cabeza.

Le había hecho el amor en la misma cama donde Isabelle se lo hacía a él. En la misma.

—No es posible...

—Aguarda, aguarda... —Marron intentó, en vano, contener el timbre de su voz. Al ver que no podía contener más el grito, tomó nuevamente la mano de Pan y la hizo correr junto a ella hasta el final mismo del pasillo—. Pan, ¿acaso Trunks sigue teniendo esa casa? ¡Nadie aquí la ha nombrado! ¡Esto es nuevo!

Ella, sin poder digerir tanto al mismo tiempo, se sujetó la cabeza. La apretó. Era demasiado.

—¡Es que no sé si es la misma! ¡Pero ya fui ahí, fui tres veces por la mañana! ¡Y no había nada! ¡Todo estaba cerrado y apagado y su ki no se percibía ni nada! ¡Si él está _bien_, durmiendo en alguna parte, su ki, estando cerca de él, debería percibirse muy levemente! ¡Pero allí estaría!

—¡Pero nadie aquí la ha nombrado! ¡¿Y si él...?! ¡¿Y si está ahí, Pan?!

—No estaba ahí... —Las lágrimas cayeron solas a lo largo del rostro de la muchachita.

—O quizá...

—¡No lo digas!

—¡Pan, por Kami! ¡Ya no sé qué pensar! ¡Necesito saber dónde mierda está! ¡Necesito saber _si está_! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS!

Pan se tapó la boca. Levantando furiosamente su ki, contuvo el grito una vez más. Su voz salió susurrada:

—Yo tampoco...

—Se los diré.

Pan no llegó a responderle: Marron salió disparada a la sala. Todos miraban en dirección al pasillo. Cuando ella llegó, la observaron impresionados. La habían escuchado gritar.

—¡¿Marron?! —Bulma soltó a Gokuh y se acercó a la hija de Krilin.

—¡Bulma! ¡BULMA! —Marron, fuera de sí, evitando permitir que los nervios le atravesasen el alma, se sostuvo de los hombros de la madre de su demonio. La vislumbró como pudo; sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas—. ¡¿Y qué me dices de la casa de las afueras?! ¡Trunks me ha hablado mucho de esa casa, ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡PERO NADIE AQUÍ LA HA NOMBRADO!

No hubo una persona que no se pusiera de pie.

Goten se abalanzó sobre las dos.

—¡La vendió! —exclamó, alterado.

—La vendió, sí...

—¡¿Están seguros?! ¡Quería _matar_ a Isa, Bulma! ¡Y ESE ERA SU MUNDO, EL MUNDO DE LOS DOS! ¡¿Y si la sigue teniendo?! ¡No pensamos en eso! ¡Y Trunks, a esta altura, es capaz de todo! ¡En su obsesión, pudo haberla dejado sin vender! ¡Pudo haberles mentido! ¡Puede que la tenga aún! ¡O quizá, por más que no le pertenezca, fue ahí de todas formas!... ¡Ya no sé qué pensar! ¡Ya no sé!

Susu pegó un alarido, al fondo de la sala.

—¡Tiene sentido! ¡VAMOS!

Bra llamó presurosamente a Vegeta. Cuando él atendió, ni siquiera lo saludó:

—¡Papá, ve a la casa de las afueras, donde vivía con Isa!

—¡¿Para qué mierda?!

—¡No perdemos nada con ir a revisarla!

—Dame con tu madre.

Bulma tomó el teléfono. Jamás dejó de mirar a Marron.

—Vegeta, ¿y si mintió? —dijo—. ¿Y si dijo que la había vendido y jamás lo hizo? ¿Y si fue hacia ahí? ¿Y si se metió ahí? ¿Y si...?

—Cuando llegue elevaré mi ki como señal. —espetó el príncipe—. Dile a Kakarotto que traiga a su mocoso con la tele-transportación. Y no vengas, ni tú ni nadie más que ellos dos.

—... De acuerdo. —Al cortar, dio el mensaje a su amigo.

Gokuh dio la espalda a todos. Goten se aferró a su hombro. Bulma contuvo el aliento. Marron cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el pecho. Pan, al final del pasillo, lloraba mares, acurrucada contra la pared. La culpa era una lanza que la había atravesado entera. ¡Pero si ya había ido! ¡Pero si había levitado en torno a esa casa tres veces! ¡Y no había sentido nada! ¿Y si estaba ahí? ¡¿Y si era tarde?!

«¡Será mi culpa!».

¡¿Por qué no había hablado antes, por qué no había asumido sus responsabilidades?! ¡Era tan inmadura! Así se sintió.

_Pero es que, envueltos por el miedo, no somos capaces de tomar las mejores decisiones._

_Menos cargando sobre nuestros hombros, como Pan, como Marron, semejante e inmerecido amor._

Uno, dos, tres minutos. Gokuh y Goten, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecieron.

Bulma suspiró. Cerró los ojos. Recordó cada escena vivida junto a Trunks como si la estuviera viviendo, desde la más tierna hasta la más dramática. Lo recordó jugando con sus robots en su cuarto, y las lágrimas que contuvo por veinticuatro horas, al fin, cayeron.

Era mejor prepararse para lo peor.

* * *

><p>Aparecieron ante una puerta.<p>

—Está abierta —dijo Vegeta sin voltear a ellos, señalando la puerta apoyada en el marco.

Goten miró el entorno. Un escalofrío le heló el alma. Sentía que la tele-transportación lo había llevado atrás en el tiempo, exactos cuatro años atrás. La noche, la lluvia, la angustia palpable en el aire. Estaba cuatro años atrás, justo después del funeral de Isabelle.

—Vete. Kakarotto. Déjanos al mocoso y a mí.

Gokuh necesitó mirar por un simple segundo a Vegeta para asentir y marcharse. Antes, sin embargo:

—Si necesitas que vuelva, ya sabes.

—Vete —murmuró Vegeta. La seriedad era una tela en torno a su cuerpo. Parecía de piedra.

Gokuh, entonces, se fue. Vegeta, a solas con Goten, empujó suavemente la puerta. Asomó, prendió la luz. Los dos entraron.

Vegeta ni se inmutó; Goten contuvo un grito.

—Está todo igual. ¡Igual! ¡Ni un mueble corrido! ¡NUNCA LA VENDIÓ; MINTIÓ!

Vegeta avanzó hacia la escalera.

—¡Aguarda!

El alarido de Goten no lo dejó seguir. Vegeta volteó hacia él, más de piedra que nunca.

—¡Yo lo haré! ¡Yo iré! ¡Déjame a mí! La psicóloga me explicó cómo... —Goten se aferró a una la pared más próxima. Estaba al límite de sus nervios—. Sé cómo tratarlo, puedo hacerlo.

«Ya viví esto una vez».

Vegeta lo atisbó un segundo; al siguiente, subió la mirada al techo. Una sonrisa enigmática asomó por su rostro. No dijo nada; se alejó tres pasos de la escalera. Eso fue suficiente. Goten le agradeció y corrió al primer piso a toda velocidad. Delante de la puerta del mismo cuarto donde habían llorado abrazados con fuerza abismal, Goten buscó calma.

* * *

><p>—<em>Concéntrate y vas a poder encontrarme. ¡No sabes sentir el ki! ¡Tienes que aprender! <em>

* * *

><p>—Tramposo...<p>

Tocó la puerta con las manos más temblorosas del mundo. Suspiró.

...

Lo sintió.

Las lágrimas se escaparon sin más.

—Tramposo...

Entró feliz, sin pensar en qué imagen encontraría. No le importó, porque el ki estaba ahí, porque él estaba ahí, ¡porque estaba vivo! ¡Estaba vivo, de verdad! Entró y nada más que eso, que el ki, que la señal de vida de su obstinado mejor amigo, importó.

_Y quien ha salvado a Trunks no son las musas._

_Es Goten._

_El amigo, el hermano, la mitad de Gotenks._

_Es Goten el salvador en este triángulo de rojo ante el gris._

_Porque los amigos de verdad, los únicos, los genuinos, son para el ser las alas de la salvación. No son, jamás, pesadas rocas del hundimiento. ¡Los amigos son alas, no rocas! ¡Los amigos de verdad jamás hunden!_

_¡Jamás!_

_Sí, las alas._

_Sí, la salvación._

_¿Existe la salvación?_

_Sí, existe. _

_Puede que no sea completa, puede que no sea milagrosa._

_Pero existe._

_En eso elijo creer. _

Entró y la imagen no pudo ser más perturbadora: un bulto estaba acurrucado bajo el cubrecama. Era el mismo, el rojo y negro. Todo era exacto: ¡hasta los ángeles en la repisa! Aquellos tétricos ángeles que Isabelle compraba a mansalva. La mitad estaban en la repisa y la mitad quebrados en el suelo. El bulto se movía; respiraba.

Prendió una lámpara.

—Trunks...

Se acercó muy, muy despacio.

—Eh, príncipe...

Más, más despacio.

—Trunks...

Se arrodilló junto a la cama. Extendió la mano, asió el cubrecama y lo movió, lo hizo bailar sobre Trunks.

—Trunks...

Y el ente despertó del sueño. Arrastrado por la voz iluminada de una de las personas más fundamentales de su vida, reaccionó.

—¿Goten...?

La felicidad no entró en el pecho del hijo de Gokuh.

—Trunks. ¡Campeón! ¿Qué haces, eh? ¿Duermes? Qué forma de dormir, tapado hasta lo indecible. ¡Estamos en verano! ¡Hace calor! ¿Por qué no te destapas?

Goten aguardó más de cinco minutos. Lentamente, Trunks se destapó nada más que el rostro. Estaba pálido, sonrojado, con los párpados hinchados. Goten observó la mano: estaba cubierta de sangre seca. Se miraron un ínfimo instante. Trunks tenía los ojos más dulces que le hubiera captado alguna vez. Parecía un niño.

—¿Se calló? —Los ojos azules centellearon—. ¡Se calló!

—¿Quién?

—Isa. ¡Se reía! ¡No paraba! Y los ángeles de la repisa se reían y lloraban sangre, y la boca gris del techo se abrió, y la lengua me atacó... y...

Goten tenía una felicidad tal que nada lo perturbó. Ni los delirios.

—Ya le di una paliza —afirmó, orgulloso—. No reirá más, no te preocupes. La mandé al infierno, de donde espero jamás vuelva a salir. ¡Le pediré a papá que me lleve al otro mundo para decirle a Enma Daioh que la meta en un calabozo de aire! Esa almita revoltosa... Ya verá.

Trunks se cubrió casi por completo, de nuevo. Asomaban, nomás, sus ojos.

—N-no estoy bromeando. ¡No bromeo! ¡SE REÍA, GOTEN!

—¡Yo tampoco bromeo! ¡Me ocuparé de que no vuelva, te lo prometo! Pero para hacerlo, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo. Te llevaré a un lugar. ¡Tienes que confiar en mí! En mí y en tus padres y Bra, que te quieren mucho. ¡Sí, hasta Vegeta! Aunque no lo demuestre, lo hace. Lo sabes mejor que yo.

Trunks, asomado bajo el cubrecama, lloró.

—No puedo ir contigo...

—¿Por qué no, príncipe?

—Porque no me merezco tu cariño y preocupación.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy una mierda.

—¡No eres ninguna mierda!

—Pero Goten, yo...

—Vamos, príncipe. ¡Basta de dramas! Vamos, levántate. Aunque no te lo merezcas, eres mi mejor amigo. Y te quiero, idiota. Eres una de las personas que más _significado_ tiene para mí aquí, en este mundo.

—Goten, no...

—Trunks, sí... ¡Vamos! Vamos a la casa de tus padres, ¡ahí podrás ducharte y descansar! Apestas a cigarro. ¿Qué son esas manchas de pintura? ¡Y el barro, hombre! ¡Eres un sucio! ¿Hacía cuánto que no dormías?

—Desde... el viernes.

—¡Con razón tienes esas ojeras, oye! Te ves terrible, sería capaz de ligarme más chicas que tú esta noche.

El cuerpo se revolvió bajo el cubrecama.

—Goten...

—¿Qué?

—Mírame.

Goten lo hizo: los ojos de Trunks brillaban, enceguecían. Algo en esa mirada, hacia al fondo, tenía al de siempre. Pero no.

Algo faltaba.

—Me quebró. Para siempre...

Goten se emocionó a más no poder.

Qué ganas de matarla.

—Entonces permite a tus seres queridos que cuiden de esa quebradura, para que ya jamás vuelva a molestarte.

«Nunca más te ocultes tras esa pared, Trunks. Nunca más».

Lo observó de nuevo: los ojos de Trunks brillaban justamente por eso: la pared ya no estaba ahí. El alma estaba expuesta. El hombre, su amigo, había vuelto.

En el mismo cuarto, bajo la misma lluvia.

Había vuelto.

El círculo ya no era círculo; era una línea, y Trunks había llegado a su final.

Estaba hecho.

Era una línea roja sobre el gris.

—Vamos, anda... ¡Levántate, vago! Y no vuelvas a hacer trampa: aunque yo no sea el mejor percibiendo el ki, siempre te voy a encontrar.

—Goten...

—Siempre te voy a encontrar, tramposo. Siempre.

Y Trunks, despacio tanto por el cansancio como por el miedo y la angustia, se levantó.

* * *

><p>Un mensaje de texto congeló todas las almas. Envuelta en hielo, Bulma levantó el móvil. Lo miró. Leyó. Asimiló. Gritó.<p>

—¡ESTÁ BIEN!

Observó a Marron, tumbada en el piso con Susu a su lado.

—¡Tenías razón!

Marron también asimiló.

—¡Marron, tenías razón!

Y al fin se pudo reír en la mansión Brief.

Bulma llamó a Vegeta y dialogaron brevemente. Sus diálogos eran tan extraños que nadie los entendió al escucharlos: Bulma no terminaba de pronunciar palabras; se entendían con demasiado poco. Era conmovedora la conexión de los padres de Trunks. Cortaron.

—Iré en una nave.

—¿Sola? —preguntó Gohan.

—Sí.

—Es lo mejor, Bulma. Ahora, todos aquí sobramos. —Gohan buscó la aprobación de su madre y su mujer para proseguir—. Nos vamos, todos.

—Estoy muy agradecida. —Bulma tomó las manos de Gohan—. No sé qué sería de mí sin todos ustedes... ¡Gracias!

—¡Cuida de Trunks, Bulma! —Gokuh la sacudió, alegre, carcajeado, y le dio la espalda—. Nosotros nos vamos.

—¿Y Pan? —exclamó Chichi, mirando a un lado y al otro.

—Creo que fue al baño —exclamó Gokuh—. Esperémosla.

—Pan se quedará conmigo —lanzó repentinamente Marron, de pie. Se limpiaba las lágrimas lo mejor que podía, la alegría era infinita—. Ya me lo había dicho.

Gohan le sonrió. La sonrisa era sincera, típica del padre de Pan. Nadie desconfiaba del nexo de las amigas.

—De acuerdo, me parece lo mejor.

Se fueron por la puerta, a bordo de una nave. No tenían ni idea.

Susu también se despidió, así como Pares. Antes de marcharse, la artista abrazó a Marron.

—Cuídense, los tres.

—Sí. Y gracias, Susu. Pese a todo, yo...

—Perdónenlo.

—¿Eh?

—Perdónenlo. Hablen los tres y perdónenlo. Cuando tenga el perdón de las dos, podrá decidir qué hacer con su vida. Por ahora, déjenlo hacer el tratamiento que deba hacer. Denle un tiempo, guapa. Trunks las quiere, te lo aseguro. Y pienso que... él...

—¿Qué?

Susu rió.

—Nada, nada. Cualquier cosa me llamas, guapa. Encantada de recibirlas con Anita en casa, son dos encantos, tú y la niña.

—Gracias...

Bulma se fue en una nave. Solas, Bra observó, visiblemente incómoda, a Marron.

—Te he odiado mucho los últimos meses, ¿sabes?

A Marron se le cayó la cara de impresión.

—¿Disculpa?

Bra sonrió.

—Pero ya no puedo odiarte, no habiendo mencionado a la vieja casa de Trunks e Isa. ¡A nadie se le había ocurrido! Pan no quiere a cualquier persona. Es inútil que me sienta celosa de ti porque ella, ahora, te prefiera a ti...

—Bra...

Pan apareció segundos después. Le había llevado demasiado tiempo calmarse, asimilar la situación. Era quien más rebalsada estaba, por buscar y buscar bajo la lluvia, sin éxito, conteniendo la ira por proteger lo que entre Trunks, Marron y ella había sucedido. Por proteger obstinadamente al triangulo había contenido en exceso. Aún no captaba del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Superada, demasiada inexperta se sentía.

No podía más.

_A veces somos demasiado jóvenes para afrontar determinadas situaciones._

—No es que la prefiera, Bra. —Pan se abalanzó sobre su amiga de toda la vida. La apretó con la acostumbrada brutalidad—. Es distinto. Algún día te lo explicaré.

_¿Será?_

—Bueno, bueno... ¡Lo importante es que mi hermano está bien! ¡Bien! Qué alegría. —Se soltó de Pan y las atisbó a las dos, a las que, sin que ella lo supiera, eran un triángulo junto a Trunks—. Quédense si quieren. Mamá dijo que llamaría a Sotela desde la nave, así que debo esperarla.

—No... —Marron negó con la cabeza, poniéndole énfasis a su respuesta—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, Bra. Ahora es momento de su familia, de nadie más. Estaremos de más, las dos.

Bra sonrió, resignada.

—Está bien. Mantendré informada a Pan. ¡Te mataré a mensajes, chiquilla! Ven a verme cuando puedas, me hará feliz verte.

—Claro, Bra.

Pan y Marron, abrazadas, se fueron. Afuera continuaba lloviznando. Los problemas, para ninguno de los tres, habían terminado. El triángulo aún les latía en el alma.

Faltaba, aún, la parte más importante.

_La charla, el beso, la despedida, la decisión._

_Esa puerta._

_Esa pasión._

_Esa verdad._

_Ese llanto._

_Ese abrazo de dos._

_El abrazo final. _

Faltaba, aún, perdonar a Trunks.

Lo último, sin embargo, ya casi era un hecho. Lo fue cuando se marcharon de la mansión: en un taxi, rumbo al departamento de Marron, las musas se abrazaron con aplastante fuerza. Lloraron, juntas, de felicidad. Todo lo demás que daba de lado.

Trunks estaba bien.

Los ojos de Trunks aún brillaban.

Trunks seguía en el mismo mundo que ellas.

Nada más, de momento, importaba.

Perdonado estaba ya.

_Por ahora._

* * *

><p>Bajó de la aero-nave familiar de un salto. Poco le importó resbalarse, caer, ensuciarse. ¡Nada más le interesaba! Sólo Trunks, nadie más que Trunks. En la puerta aguardaba por ella Vegeta. Intercambiaron miradas, y la mujer subió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras caracol. Cuando llegó al primer piso, agitada, corrió hacia la puerta entreabierta. Se abalanzó al cuarto.<p>

—¡Trunks!

Su hijo miraba el piso. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, frente al ventanal, con Goten a su lado.

—Bulma, tiene un poco de fiebre. —Goten habló en voz baja, bajísima—. Está nervioso aún.

Las palabras de Sotela le latieron en el recuerdo a la madre; se calmó. Debía hablar despacio, con cuidado, con paciencia.

—Yo los dejo —dijo Goten, y se fue.

Solos, el ventanal ante ellos, Bulma se sentó en el lugar dejado por Goten, junto a su hijo. Tomó asiento, y con una mano se acercó a la mejilla de Trunks. No la tocó. Se limitó a mirarlo. Sentía que era uno de los días más felices de su vida.

—Estarás bien, hijo —exclamó ella, calmada, todo lo calmada que podía fingir estar.

Trunks no respondió. Bulma notó sus mejillas rojas.

—Hijo, tienes fiebre.

La mirada de él perforó el suelo. Escuchaba a su madre tan lejos, tan distante, que el sólo pensarlo lo devastaba más.

Las risas venían por él, de nuevo.

—Sí... —dijo en un quebrado murmullo.

—¿Vamos a casa? Te daré esa sopa que hacía tu abuela. ¡No me salió nunca, pero lo intentaré! —Rió a carcajadas.

La voz se escuchó más y más lejos.

Casi no escuchaba a su madre.

—B-bueno...

Los ojos de Trunks rodaron hasta alcanzar los de Bulma. Ella contempló los ojos como si éstos fueran lo más bello de la galaxia. Trunks era transparente. Era esa misma mirada que Vegeta le había regalado un día: una mirada sin muro, cristalina. La madre se sintió orgullosa del hijo.

—¿Puedo acariciarte?

Un minuto de silencio.

—Por favor... —respondió él.

Bulma acarició la mejilla de Trunks. Ante el contacto, él cerró los ojos. Disfrutó esa caricia como si fuera una suerte de redención. Era la caricia de su madre; era la caricia que más deseaba sentir en el peor instante de su vida.

Y las risas entonaron, junto a la lluvia, una nueva melodía. Ni aquella perfecta caricia pudo silenciar al silencio. Tembló, y Bulma acarició no una, sino las dos mejillas. Él dejó de mirarla; ya no podía sostener los ojos de su madre.

No quería ver gris en los ojos que más amaba.

—¿Recuerdas cuando...? —susurró Trunks, casi sin voz, desesperado por la melodía que subía gradualmente de volumen. Hablaba, él, lenta y dulcemente, dolidamente—. ¿Recuerdas que... una vez... yo estaba jugando con unos robots? Uno era rojo y el otro azul...

—Sí...

Los dos corazones latieron tan rápido que parecieron romper la velocidad de la luz.

—Y tú viniste a decirme que mi maestra te había mostrado mis dibujos...

Ambos pares de ojos brillaron al punto de parecer incendiados. Fuego, no más hielo azul. Cuánto _significado_.

—Sí, Trunks. Lo recuerdo.

—¿Y si te digo que sí, es muy tarde?

Un corazón se detuvo. El de Bulma.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero ir a esas clases de arte...

—¿Trunks...?

El hijo apoyó un lado de su rostro sobre el pecho de la madre. Ésta, anonadada, emocionada, feliz y triste y todo lo que puede sentirse por tener corazón, por el mero hecho de ser madre, peinó el cabello lila con un cariño conmovedor.

—Quiero ir, mamá...

Los dos lloraron. Él continuó:

—Quiero ir...

Y empezar de nuevo.

Y redimirme.

—Trunks...

Él tomó las manos de su madre. Separó su cabeza de ella, puso las manos de ella sobre sus oídos y volvió a hundirse en el pecho de Bulma. Ella tiritó como en su vida lo había hecho. Mas, decidida, apretó así como él se lo pedía.

—Haz que se calle... —pidió él.

Porque no quiero escucharla más.

—Y déjame ir a esas clases, por favor...

Para, así, volver a empezar, mamá.

—Quiero ir a esas clases, mamá...

Por favor, te lo suplico.

—Para que ella deje de reírse...

Déjame volver a empezar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XXIV<strong>_

_Dedicado a __**Mis**__ y a __**Chibi**__. Cada una de Uds. sabe por qué. Hermosas las dos. Gracias por tanto, por el cariño, la confianza y la amistad. _

_Y dedicado a __**Mya**__, mi hombro virtual y consejera personal (hermosa vos n.n) que atendió mis dudas vegetarianas con una enorme paciencia y cariño. ¡Te adoro mucho y más! Si sigo así te voy a terminar dedicando el fic entero (lo haré al final XD). ¡Considerate tía de Tri, Mya! Este fic y esta loca que lo escribe te deben demasiado. Sin vos no sé si llegaba hasta acá. _

_n.n _

_¿Qué puedo decir? El capítulo lo ansié enormemente durante todo este tiempo. La escena de la tumba fue una de las primeras que se me ocurrió, allá por el 2010, cuando Tri nació en mi atrofiado cerebro. Llegar hasta acá fue hermoso, lástima que me costó mucho concentrarme, que tardé bastante en inspirarme. Algunos problemas personales no ayudaron demasiado, pero bueno: escribir es liberarse, es sacarse todo de adentro. Intenté hacer justamente eso. _

_No sé si es un buen capítulo, pero créanme que le puse mi alma. Llegué a un pico de emoción tremendo. ¡Lloré, se los juro! Bulma me hizo llorar. Nunca me había pasado, no tan así. Fue tremendo para mí. _

_Sobre Dende, quise explicarlo así porque pienso que tiene mucho sentido. ¡Sería fácil ir a pedirle a él que les diga dónde está y fin! ¿Pero por qué? Pienso que Dende, como dios de la Tierra, no tiene derecho a dar esa clase de informaciones: es algo que le concierne a él y nada más: él vigila, escucha, no arregla los problemas de todo el mundo personalmente. Este es mi muy personal pensamiento sobre el tema. Además, ¿Dende sería capaz, realmente, de ubicar una aguja en un pajar? ¿Podría? _

_Por esto mantengo la teoría de que Dende sólo se ocupa de los que puede amenazar con la vida del planeta, como Majin Boo. No lo veo metido con el drama de una persona, por más grave que éste sea._

_No sé, teorías. Como siempre digo, una de las cosas buenas de escribir fics es exponer teorías propias. ¡Eso intento hacer! Los dioses deben tener sus límites. Chan. XD _

_Sobre Tark: el guiño sólo lo entenderán completo quienes hayan leído Pecados. XD No pude evitarlo: Tark es mi OC favorito de ese fic, lo adoro, y por ser en mi otro fic un personaje tan importante en la estabilidad mental de Trunks (es como su segundo padre, maestro de la tecnología, consejero; es el más fiel al príncipe), cuando tuve que pensar en ese guardia pensé inmediatamente en Tark. Ignórenme. XD _

_Sobre Sotela: era otro de tantos personajes de ese fic que jamás publiqué, de donde salieron Isa, Susu y otros tantos. Era psicóloga, igual que acá. Ella le hacía como una terapia de grupo (?) a Trunks y sus amigos. Cosas bizarras que se me ocurrían de chica. XD _

_Sobre los Mild Seven, los cigarros que compra Trunks: Jajaja. Si DB es mi anime favorito, X de Clamp es mi segundo puesto indiscutido. En ese fic, mi personaje favorito (Subaru Sumeragi) fuma esa marca. Me salió del alma, perdón. XD _

_Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, por su dulzura y respeto y honestidad. Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Amo escribir; el amor es independiente a qué tan mala o buena pueda ser haciéndolo. El amor está ahí, siempre, en cada palabra que escribo. Creo que si no hay amor, escribir no sirve de nada. ¡LES AGRADEZCO EN EL ALMA CADA PALABRA DICHA! ¡Gracias! _

_**Princesa sayajin 13**__, mil gracias por esa cita. Fue increíble para mí. =) _

_Y eso. =)_

_Y un anuncio: __**el próximo capítulo no es un capítulo**__. Tampoco es un resumen; es un «paréntesis». Va a ser muy corto y mi deseo es publicarlo el 30 o 31 de diciembre. Espero llegar. Luego de este paréntesis, el fic sigue como viene. En total quedan cuatro entregas. En tres la resolución amorosa será un hecho. ¡Veremos qué pasa! Esa escena está por estallarme en la cabeza, muero por escribirla. _

_Nada... ¡Voy a extrañar Tri! Demasiado..._

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	26. mor

_**«El "ojo" no es únicamente el instrumento a través del cual contemplamos el mundo; también es el "yo", el yo más íntimo, que radica en su centro».**_

_(_Jonathan Coe_, La casa del sueño)_

* * *

><p><em>Abre los ojos y contempla al mundo, a la vida, al universo; abre los ojos y encuentra lo que es el mundo que conoces, este hoyo gris de la injusticia, o este corazón rojo ensangrentado. Abre los ojos, te lo ordeno, para que ver lo que sucede en el mundo, para que conozcas la miseria del ser, para que te vacíes y te llenes y te todo lo que pueda sucederte.<em>

_Abre los ojos, ábrelos ahora._

_Mira lo que hay alrededor: ves paredes de mármol de un color que no reconoces, ¿es gris? ¿Es rojo? ¿Es qué? ¿Eres tú? Este mundo eres tú, así que el color es azul._

_Levántate de este lecho en el que te encuentras, Vamos, te lo exijo. Levántate y anda, levántate y busca. Te sientes hambriento; hoy es el gran día. Lo sabes así como yo lo sé._

_Anda, ¿a dónde vas? Espera un momento: cubre tu cuerpo con aquella ropa. Cúbrelo y anda, y camina, y deambula, Vamos, anda, así, así. ¿Te vestiste? Bien, entonces mírate, atisba al mundo que es el cuarto y al cuarto que son tus ojos, azules siempre, azules. Eres un perfecto demonio, eso te dice el espejo que está ante tu cama, el lecho de cada noche, el sitio donde arrancas ojos para luego devorarlos. Ojos con _significado_ propio, no falso. Mírate al espejo, eres bello, eres el demonio que deseas ser, con cuero negro tapando tus piernas, con alas negras en tu espalda, con ojos negros por la pintura, con uñas negras listas, predispuestas, armas negras de negra alma sufriente, para matar. Matarás, lo prometo. Ahora, anda._

_Mira, ¿qué ves al pasar la puerta y deslizarte por el pasillo que conecta los mundos, como venas que conectan al corazón, como nervios que conectan al ojo? ¡Son las viudas! La rosada canta una melodía mientras la morena toca su violín, mientras las demás, todas las que se te ocurran, fijación artística mediante, bailan en torno a las dos._

_La la larala_

_Lalararara lala la ra ra_

_Míralas con tus ojos, claro, con tus ojos. ¡Por supuesto! No las mires con el alma: sin ojos no hay alma que mirar. Ellas sangran, todas, porque son viudas que te lloran y van de negro, como tú. Sangran sus espaldas despojadas de la salvación, las heridas donde antes había alas. Sangran, todas; sangran por ti. Y en sus ojos, un encaje negro, encaje de viuda sensual, brilla: es el que censura sus ojos que no son ojos, sino aberturas vacías, cuencos vacíos; la nada misma de la existencia._

_Te alimentaste de sus ojos para vivir, porque las necesitabas, porque ellas te necesitaban a ti, por eso te dieron esos ojos de alimento, para que pudieras avanzar._

_Combustible._

_La la larala_

_Lalararara lala la ra ra_

_Avanza más por este castillo del demonio de dos ojos conectados por una línea-pasillo, por este mundo azul de tus ojos azules de tu alma azul de tu sangre azul. No eres nadie, vete, no vuelvas. Jajaja. Sí eres alguien; eres el demonio en sí mismo. Eres el que ha arrancado ojos y devastado almas. Eres el engullidor de _significados_._

_O no._

_O sí._

_A lo mejor sí._

_Quizá no._

_No te sabría decir._

_O sí, sí sabría qué decir._

_O sí, sé perfectamente cómo y dónde y cuán y por qué terminarás._

_Sé todo, menos la repercusión._

_Sé todo lo que pasa dentro de nuestros ojos, los tuyos que miran adentro y los míos que miran afuera._

_Sé cuánto sucederá._

_Sé cuánto la amarás._

_Sé cuánto te equivocarás._

_Sé todo menos quién está allá._

_Afuera._

_Afuera del triángulo._

_Afuera del clic._

_Sé todo, menos una cosa._

_Sé todo menos qué sentirá el otro._

_Los demás._

_Ella._

_Y ella._

_Y ella._

_Y la arpía de ojos redondos. _

_Y el alma corrompida por la envidia._

_Sé qué sentiré y no sé qué sentirán._

_¿Qué más da? A andar._

_Si no se anda no se vive._

_Si se flota no se sufre._

_Si se permanece de pie a mitad de camino no se evoluciona._

_Si te estancas mirando al otro, morirás._

_Camina, sigue a la rosada, a la amante del carro que se tambalea por el hard rock. Ella y sus cantos te llevarán a donde debes._

_Porque sólo el arte es camino._

_Porque el camino es un arte._

_Y la ruta, la desesperación._

_Tus pasos perfectos resuenan contra el mármol azul. ¿Ya dije que todo es azul? Camina hacia donde debes, vamos, camina. ¡Camina! Camina y deja de lado a estas viudas negras a las cuales ya les has succionado el alma misma del mundo. Son negras porque son grises, están haciendo luto de su propio ser._

_Yo hago luto también._

_Tú lo harás también, lo sé._

_Anda, vamos. ¡Sí! Este pasillo azul es conmovedor. Ves ángeles en las repisas, ángeles que lloran tus lágrimas. Mira cómo lloran los ángeles, mira cómo te sonríen los cuadros que pintaste con tu sangre, de rojo, de azul, de gris. Mira esa mujer en la pared, ¿no es hermosa? Es hermosa porque es lo que sientes._

_Los ojos no son ojos si no hay alma._

_Los ojos son globos de aire cuando no contienen sentir._

_Anda que nos perdemos, que esto es complicado. Que la vida no es vida sin _significado_._

_Ya llegas._

_Pasas la puerta._

_Llegaste. ¡Mira! Mira, mira._

_Anda a mirar._

_Mira, ve, llegaste al cuarto rojo, al cuarto de cama que no es lecho de la succión._

_O sí. O no._

_Todo es confuso en el sueño-seno mismo de la pulsión._

_Se levantan al verte. Ellas, ¡las dos! y las viudas bailan y cantan alrededor de la cama redonda como un ojo con cubrecama rojo y negro, como el de _ustedes_, como el viejo, como el de _ella_ y tú cuando el amor-parafilia a los ojos se suscitaba._

_¿Te acuerdas?_

_Te acuerdas, sí._

_Se te eriza la piel de acordarte._

_Erizado, observa con los ojos ciegos, con los ojos no ciegos, con los ojos, y los ojos, qué está sucediendo._

_Observa la locura y el amor._

_Observa la cama redonda y cómo bailan las viudas a tu y su alrededor. De la cama y las dos, de ti y el universo que son tus ojos y que por eso es azul._

_Este cuarto es rojo porque este cuarto encierra al mejor de todos los tú, que eres un triángulo._

_Encierra al que quisiste ser._

_Encierra al anhelo muerto con el robot derrotado. _

_Míralas._

_Son ellas._

_Las dos bellas._

_Las dos perfectas._

_Tus musas._

_Están tan desnudas que te parece mentira._

_Están tan hermosas que te llenas de amor._

_Están tan ellas que te sientes listo._

_Este es el cuarto de succión, de succión ajena dirigida a ti; polo opuesto del cuarto de mármol azul. Este cuarto está lleno de lo ajeno que te gusta y te encanta. Que te succionen el alma y te den amor, no que te pongas a succionar almas para cargarte combustible y seguir, como dice Susu._

_Camina hacia la cama. Los ángeles despliegan sus alas para ti, como en un ritual de apareamiento de rojo ante el gris._

_Míralas: es como ella, Pares, lo dirá en la página siguiente: no las amas por igual._

_Al verlas juntas, una de un cabello, una de otro, sabes a cuál de las dos amas más. A esa y no a aquella, no. Míralas qué bellas las dos subyugadas por tu amor, lágrimas en todos los sentidos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Hacía ti. _

_Míralas._

_Ellas quieren hacerte el amor._

_Las alas se extienden del todo y las plumas blancas flotan con las plumas negras. Las últimas son tuyas, lo sabes. Eres un demonio, Trunks._

_¡Demonio!_

_Demonio gris de mundo gris, demonio que aún tiene este punto rojo, cuarto de succión ajena, ojo eyectado, en su ser. No las amas igual: las amas de manera diferente._

_¡Sí!_

_Vamos, «_despierta»_, dice la madre desde el otro lado. Despierta y toma las pastillas que el tratamiento está en proceso. Estás tan drogado que eres adorable. Sigue moviendo los ojos a este ritmo veloz._

_MoR_

_mOr_

_O_

_Ojos que corren para alcanzar la sinceridad del inconsciente. _

_Mueve los ojos y siente a la que amas, siéntela como ya la sentiste en el pasado, siéntela amándote. Ve, ve; ellas están desnudas y tú estás dispuesto a hacerla feliz, a una. Demonio sensual de la voluptuosidad posible: hazles el amor._

_A las dos, dice el susurro._

_A las dos, dice._

_A las dos. _

_Mira, demonio, que ellas te miran y entonces te abrazan con las alas latiendo. Avanza y nota la desnudez de las dos contra tu piel. Quítate el cuero para igualación con ellas, porque lo desean y porque el trance es peligroso cuando el amor es tan cierto._

_Camina y verás a los ángeles, abrázalos a los ángeles. Abrázalos y sálvate. Ellas tiran de ti y sí, dicen; vamos juntos a la cama a perdernos en el fulgor de los tres._

_Sólo a ella amas. La otra no. La otra sí y ella no y confusión. Toma sus manos, de las dos, que te invitan al lecho donde podrás ser succionado. Sólo la amas a ella. Sólo a ella y tienes que entenderlo._

_Las miras juntas y las ves como parte de lo mismo, ese brazo de una está pegado, incrustado en el brazo de la otra. Pese a sus diferencias parecen siamesas, son una ante tus ojos. Quieres tenerlas a ambas pero sabes que es imposible, pues el mundo está diseñado con otros fines, pues la naturaleza dicen que dicta otros designios, pues el amor es lo que nos dicen y no lo que sentimos. ¡El amor es como lo dicen, no como se siente! El amor es una fachada, una palabra más que no hace justicia al sentir de quienes tienen, portan, se jactan, de un alma roja ensangrentada. El alma roja ansía sentir, por eso las palabras, blablablá, se vuelven inútiles ante tal necesidad. Las palabras jamás nos sirven cuando los cuerpos están desnudos y el amor desea ser pintado en la otra piel._

_Cuando hacemos el amor somos artistas con dedos manchados de pintura. Somos artistas dispuestos a pintar con nuestro arte al otro ser._

_Cuando hacemos el amor sin presiones ni mentiras, alcanzamos la salvación._

_El amor es la salvación._

_El amor que sientes por una cara de la moneda, por un alma de un ángel, por un color y no otro de ojos. Lo sientes por esa una, no por esa otra. Y sabes bien por qué lo sientes._

_Y no lo diré, porque no debo decirlo aún._

_La amas, la amas a ella sola. Entiendes que ese es el camino. ¿Verdad que lo entiendes? Sí que lo entiendes. En el sueño del ser el inconsciente es libre. Si el inconsciente te lo dice todo estará bien. Confía en tu inconsciente y podrás ser feliz, volar, morir, nacer, pintar en el cuerpo desnudo de una de tus musas tus más vivos sentimientos. Acércate a ella._

_¡No!, gritan las paredes; no sabes de dónde viene esa luz, esa voz, esa risa. ¿Quién eres reidora despiadada, quién eres que te ríes por el amor que al fin siento por una más? ¡La amo! La amo y no quiero interferencias. Dejaré a ese ángel volar y permaneceré con ese otro ángel para que mis alas funcionen por medio de su energía._

_No, no, no. Dice la voz reidora maligna de cabello sangriento. ¡No lo harás! Aquí sucederá sólo lo que yo desee. Te lo juro, así será. ¡Sucederá mi deseo! _

_Así que, ángeles, tomen las manos de este demonio. _

_Así que, ángeles, empujen el cuerpo del demonio al lecho._

_Así que, ángeles, acuesten su desnudez de dos sobre la desnudez de uno._

_Es hora de hacer el amor._

_Los tres. _

_Abre lo ojos, demonio; eso te ordena la voz que ríe y te compra y te seduce y te asquea y te todo porque es _ella_ y no otra _esa_ mujer. _Ella_ ríe y tú sabes que debes obedecer. Nadie entiende. Pocos entienden. Porque las trabas de la conciencia lo impiden, porque el mundo es una mentira trazada por la pintura gris de los grises de poder. Gris, gris la mentira del mundo. Es gris, sí, la mentira que debo cargar en mis hombros._

_Y que les haré gritar a los tres._

_Despojados de todo menos del sentir, de la necesidad, del deseo, de la pulsión, también de las ropas mas no de las alas, blancas las de ellas y negras las de él, se besan entre los tres, dos labios contra uno y amor para todos. ¡Amor despiadado! Amor perfecto del ser. Bésalas, demonio, besa los dos labios al mismo tiempo, toca las cuatro alas al mismo tiempo, ingresa en las dos al mismo tiempo. Ingresa, con tu alma, al mirarlas, Míralas tan bellas, míralas a las dos porque _ella_ te lo ordena._

_No has buscado en ellas más que a _ella_, la que ríe detrás de ti sin que tú lo sepas._

_Y lo sabes. _

_Al fin eres capaz de entenderlo. _

_Por eso ya no deseas a una, por eso deseas despojarte de una. ¡Pero no puedes! No puedes porque no quieres ni debes, porque la dejarás ir a tu pelirroja de las perversiones, a _ella_ que succiona, literalmente, tu alma con sus labios. Literalmente, literalmente. Succiona tu alma, _ella_, la de rojo._

_La de rojo que no es más que gris._

_La de rojo delirante que no es rojo en verdad._

_Cuánto engaña el ojo cuando está vacío. Se camufla, muta, se distorsiona. El gris es capaz de mostrar mil colores, porque todas las almas tienen sombras en su ser._

_Todas. _

_Succiona _ella_ la titiritera, la que manipula tu deseo. Pídeles que te amen, Trunks, dice; pídeles que te amen como yo te amaba. ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Pídelo! Amen mis ojos, ámenlos perversamente. Abran estos párpados y háganme mortalmente el amor para que pueda retorcerme, volverme loco, delirar, alucinar, ser el de _ella_ y devorarme a mí mismo por _ella_. Quiero ser devorado, ultrajado, amado, violado. ¡Viólenme ya, viólenme en este lecho rojo! Viólenme para que _ella_, al otro lado, pueda gozar ante la contemplación de mi humillación. _

_Lo pides, y las cuatro manos van a tus párpados y los abren y los extienden y los separan más y más, tanto que lo tétrico se pinta en el cuadro que es tu rostro y el mundo y el triángulo de los tres, negro y blanco. Los planetas azules se venden, planetas con pupila negra al centro, negra como tu alma maltrecha, negra como tu mundo imperfecto. Se entregan. Háganle el amor a esta alma gris, háganlo para que el azul se tiña de rojo y el robot rojo le gane al azul. Así podré ser feliz, así podré estar con _ella_, así el mundo adquirirá un nuevo y definitivo y resplandeciente y único _significado_. Abran mis ojos, acerquen sus labios._

_Bésenme. _

_¡Acérquenlos, ya! Sólo son mi instrumento; eso dice la titiritera de falso rojo ante el gris. Las risas dibujan, en el aire, tan terribles, condenadas palabras-puñal._

_Ellas los ángeles, ellas las musas, ellas las dos que son una en tu pulsión; besan. Besan el azul con pasión, besan el azul perdidas, condenadas. ¡Besan el azul! ¡Lo besan! ¡LO BESAN! Y te vuelves loco, demonio manipulado, te vuelves loco y no comprendes nada más que el placer, que el rojo de vida y muerte y placer y destrucción que ves. No ves más que la vida en su fuero interno, la central del sentir, el sentir en sí mismo. ¡El mundo!_

_¡LA REALIDAD!_

_La ves, demonio que no eres mío y de nadie, la ves a la boca del rojo y el amor. Porque el amor salva, el amor que uno, no dos, de tus ojos experimenta. Lo siente uno porque la amas a ella, no a _ella_, no a ella. Amas a una, la amas con sensación. La amas porque ella es el camino a tu salvación. ¡La amas! Ya sabes qué decidir._

_¿O no lo sabes ya, Trunks? ¡ES ELLA!_

_No la otra._

_No._

_No vayas por ahí._

_Retuércete sólo de un lado._

_Retuércete de amor por ella._

_Salva a la otra. _

_Y olvida a la que ríe detrás de ti._

_Olvida a la loca fetichista que nada siente más que la pulsión de succionar el alma ajena. Olvida todo menos a la musa x, la musa que deseas, la del futuro. Llorarás al verla partir y la amarás más que nunca luego, pero eso no lo sabes aún. Pero te lo cuento porque lo deseo, porque me desborda tanto sentir. ¡Desborda el sentir! Desborda el clic clic clic de mis dedos ante ti. Deslumbra tu amor, el goce de tu cuerpo convulsionado, convulsiones del goce contra el ojo, el ojo el centro del amor que deseas sentir. Viólame, pides a la que amas, violentamente viólame el alma para dejar de sentir y sentir al fin. Viola mi alma para que pueda ser feliz._

_¡Viola mi alma!_

_¡Viola al mundo!_

_¡TE AMO!_

_Te amo y te quiero._

_Y para mí, te quiero._

_Y para mí..._

_Quiero olvidar las risas proferidas por fuera del rojo que mis ojos ven, rojo de labios y de sentires y de mundo real y no imaginario de este ser sensible que siente y ya no puede más. ¡Sentir! Sentir, nada más. Olvida a Isabelle, que es el cuervo ensangrentado que vuela en torno a ti y te doblega y te impide y te censura y te enloquece. _Ella_ sigue viva porque tú eres cobarde y no te atreves a olvidarla._

_¡Es hora!_

_Pero no._

_Te hundes._

_La cama se torna sangre, es un estanque, y te hundes con tus ángeles. ¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡La hora DE HACERLO! ¡Arranca las alas, demonio asesino; arranca las alas!_

_¡NO!_

_¡Sí!_

_Arranca las alas para volar por los cielos._

_Y las arrancas y ellas gritan, y ellas se hunden sobre tus ojos, se hunden hasta perderse, se hunden hasta ser absorbidas, se hunden en el rojo de los tres que sólo es tuyo. Amor egoísta de un hombre que desea el más retorcido amor._

_Las sujetas contra tu cuerpo, a ellas y a las alas arrancadas, una de una, una de otra. Mueves tus manos, las usas para volar a las alas arrancadas. ¡Vuela, vuela! Vuela porque tus alas negras son un decorativo pintado por _ella_, la de rojo, no una verdad que pueda ser tangible. Vuela con las alas de tus ángeles y cumple el sueño perverso de quien, cada vez más lejos y más cerca, ríe de ti. _

_Sales al exterior. Los ángeles lloran en tus brazos, los tres manchados por el rojo del sentir. Sentir rojo, rojo sentir. ¿Se entiende que el rojo es la sangre de los que sienten? _

_¿Será?_

_Sales. La superficie invita a tomar todo el aire posible. Los ojos quieren ser amados una vez más._

_Hola, Trunks._

_Miras hacia atrás._

_Hola, Trunks._

_Los ángeles se hunden en el rojo, resbalan y se hunden. Adiós, Trunks. Adiós. Las has usado, las has matado, se hunden y serán viudas como todas las demás, que aún bailan en torno al loco que eres. Bailan apasionadas por tu obsceno sentir._

_Se hunden y las pierdes._

_¡NO!_

_Flotas con alas ajenas y la encuentras a la de rojo. Está ante ti, al borde, en la orilla de tus párpados de este círculo de esta cama que no es cama y es líquido. Rojo. _

_Y ella levanta la lente._

_Y ella te captura, te inmortaliza._

_¡Eres mío, Trunks!_

_¡Eres mío!_

_Eres mío mientras estés en la inconsciencia de lo irreal._

_Eres mío siempre y cuando no me sueltes y las mates a las dos._

_Eres mío, Trunks; eso dice Isabelle, la de rojo, la malvada, la loca._

_Eres del mundo por obra de tu creador._

_Eres lo que el otro siente que eres._

_Eres todo menos Trunks._

_Eres. _

_Eres el que sirve de instrumento._

_El ser que desea ser expresado._

_El alma quebrada que brama desesperación._

_Y las amas a las que se hunden, y quieres ir hacia ellas._

_Y la roja no te deja, te atrapa con las hebras rojas de su cabello rojo._

_¡Gritas!_

_¡NO!_

_Gritas y _ella_ no hace caso. Te levanta, te cubre con su cabello, tu cuerpo empapado del líquido del sentir. Rojo, rojo. Rojo el sentir._

_Te mece._

_Eres mío, dice._

_Te mece._

_Abre los ojos, bebé._

_Te mece._

_Yo te haré el amor._

_Te mece._

_Hunde los labios en ti._

_En tus ojos._

_En el centro de tus pupilas_

_Hunde los labios._

_Y te devora el alma._

_Y te arranca los ojos._

_Y no ves nada más que la nada._

_¡Este es el mundo, el de los ciegos! ¡Este es el mundo, el mecanismo de las tuercas y locuras, del sueño eterno del no despertar! ¡Este es el mundo que el mundo quiere que creas! ¡Esta es la realidad efímera del gris!_

_Así que _ella_ arranca tus ojos para que te hundas en la perdición del ser._

_No sientas más._

_Resígnate._

_Olvida todo._

_Muere. _

_Olvida todo, resígnate. Trunks demonio ser ente._

_Olvida todo._

_Menos el beso de Isabelle._

_Menos sus labios en tus ojos._

_Menos el alarido del ángel único al que realmente amas al fondo del estanque de la expresión._

_¡Sálvala!_

_Y no puedes..._

_Eres cobarde._

_Pero sabes ahora cuánto sientes._

_Sabes que no es Isabelle._

_Sabes que no es x._

_Es la que escuchas a través del espacio-tiempo._

_Es ella._

_Y los labios de Isabelle, para siempre..._

_Y tú lo dices, se lo dices, a _ella_:_

_Tus labios..._

**Nunca más.**

* * *

><p>Un Grito. Un grito ardiente, desesperado, y Trunks despierta. ¿Qué fue ese sueño, qué fue esa epifanía? ¿Qué fue lo del domingo que ya no logra recordar? Mira a su alrededor, mira las cortinas y la cama y el velador y el plasma de la pared. Es su antiguo cuarto, de paredes celestes y muebles de aglomerado. Es el seno de su familia, redescubierto.<p>

Está en casa.

Está a salvo.

—Hijo...

Trunks mira a su lado derecho. Su madre le sonríe, echada junto a él en la cama, con un pijama que no parece adecuado para el invierno, pero que sí es adecuado para el potente aire acondicionado. No se ha ido de su lado, no lo ha hecho en absoluto en los últimos días. Siempre está junto a él, siempre dormita junto a él, siempre lo cuida, a él.

Nunca fue más feliz junto a él.

—Mamá...

Ella, como siempre, sonríe, lo hace cuando él le llama así.

—¿Qué pasa?

Trunks vuelve a mirar los muebles, las paredes, el plasma. Sonríe como no lo ha hecho en días. Bulma contiene las lágrimas de emoción al notarlo.

—Todo parece tan real...

Sus ojos, los de él, se abren más. Los ojos brillan por la potencia de lo básico, de lo tangible.

—Todo, ahora, parece tan sencillo, tan simple. —Suspira. Bulma lo sigue—. Todo parece tan... transparente.

Porque está despierto.

Al fin.

Bulma se arrima a él. Es plena mañana. Finalmente ha dejado de llover. El sol sale así como el alma sale tras el muro de inaccesibilidad del azul del hijo. Todo es más sencillo ahora, sí.

—Estás muy guapo, Trunks. —Bulma, ahora sentada junto a él, pegada a él, se aferra al brazo de su hijo—. Tienes más color, te veo muy bien.

Él ríe por lo bajo. Ríe como anestesiado. ¿Qué es esa extraña sensación de flotar sin entender? ¿Serán las pastillas? ¿Será el tratamiento? ¿Será?

¿Será que _ella_ ya no está?

¿De verdad ya no está?

—¿Será tarde, mamá?

Bulma, demasiado feliz por el tono dulce y los ojos aniñados, abraza más el brazo de su hijo.

—¿Para qué, mi amor?

Trunks mira el techo. Bulma ya lo había notado: él no mira más a los ojos. Sus orbes brillan de pureza, pero ya no hace contacto directo. Aún no puede.

No luego de lo que vio la madrugada del fatídico domingo. No luego de lo que aún sigue viendo en sueños, en sueños que aún no lo han abandonado, no por completo.

Él aún no puede muchas, muchas cosas. Pero podrá.

Al lado de una, podrá.

Al pensar en ella, su corazón late. Ahora que la cordura le llega, miligramo a miligramo, lo ve con claridad. La ama.

La ama de verdad.

—¿Será tarde para volver a empezar?


	27. XXV: Beso final

_Mar gris de la existencia, permítele pasar entre tus olas, avanzar hacia donde quiere, no debe, no tiene que._

_Haz que esquive satisfactoriamente cada ataque de tu ira, cada ser, cada alma gris y no gris, tan gris como roja, tan triste como feliz._

_Mar gris del mundo gris, déjalo avanzar._

_Suéltalo. _

_Déjalo. _

_La ciudad está repleta, el mundo está desbordado. Somos tantos, y somos tan pocos al mismo tiempo. Hay que avanzar en dirección opuesta a la marea de almas, al maremoto, a la mentira. _

_Déjalo, por favor._

_Deja que fluya esta necesidad._

_Deja que él se desprenda de _ella_._

_Que yo me desprenda de él._

_Y lo dejas. ¡Así es! Observa cómo fluye este ser, esta sangre por las venas._

_Sin rojo, el mundo no late._

_Sin arte, la vida no existe._

_Mira cómo avanza porque al fin se lo permites. _

_Aún no sabe hacia dónde, sin embargo. _

_Mas se lo permites, por suerte._

_Su ropa negra desentona con las demás. Sus ojos azules brillan más. En el fondo, siempre será el de aquella noche, el de zafiros resplandecientes, el empapado de locura._

_Es un alma errante que necesita recuperar, u obtener por primera vez, su lugar. _

_Así avanza este Trunks, ante tus ojos, aunque se lo impidas; avanza con paso lento y ceño fruncido, con cuerpo tembloroso, con ojos que flotan en estanques de lágrimas. _

_Avanza hacia la nada._

_Y todo lo ve de tu color._

_Hasta que..._

_Suspira. Contiene un desgarrador bramido. _

_Las ve al final._

_Apura el paso, camina más rápido, choca a las gentes._

_Ellas no son grises._

_Él tampoco lo es. _

_Se tiñe del color de ellas mientras avanza entre las gentes, desesperado el ente que desea volver a ser un ser._

_Avanza hacia ellas._

_Avanza el que vuelve, paso a paso, color a color, a ser Trunks. _

_Trunks, el ente mutante._

_Trunks._

_El que siempre quiso ser._

_No puede detener a sus pies, que avanzan enceguecidos hacia las que, de colores, caminan lejos y más lejos de él. _

_Avanza el caminante que quiere recorrerlas completas, para siempre._

_Hasta que unos brazos lo frenan. Una risa acaricia sus oídos._

_Mira los brazos grises sobre su pecho rojo._

_Se suelta._

_De _ella_, la mujer-demonio._

_Corre._

_Hacia ellas corre._

_De _ella_ se aleja. _

_Y corre._

_A ellas._

_Y las abraza._

_Y se detiene el tiempo y el corazón, los seres rojos ante el gris, ante ti. _

_Ellas voltean._

_Y no son dos._

_Es una. _

—_¿Sabes cuál es el _significado_ de esto? —dice él._

—_¿Cuál...? —chilla ella, única, en shock._

—_Es... _

_Eres tú._

_Tú._

_Y yo. _

_Solos, los dos. _

_De la mano._

_En contramano._

_Juntos contra el gris._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XXV<em>

"_Beso final"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«¡Oh! ¡qué perfume tan fino! ¡No beses mis labios rojos!/ En la noche de platino/ bésame quedo en los ojos...».**_

(Alfonsina Storni,_ Al oído..._)

* * *

><p>Se sentaron ante Bra, una al lado de la otra en la cama de la princesa. Ella, la hermana de él, se sentó, a su vez, ante las dos, en la silla giratoria de su escritorio, que arrastró por el piso distraídamente hacia la cama. La mirada de Bra estaba perdida pero tranquila. Transmitía algo muy extraño, una mezcla de sentires poco nítida. Habían sido días duros, sin dudas.<p>

Eso era, sobre todo, lo que la mirada de Bra transmitía.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó Pan, más en confianza ante la princesa que Marron.

Bra sonrió. Las miró; miró el piso; miró el techo; miró la nada y el todo. Miró a Trunks en sus recuerdos.

—Bueno... —Se revolvió en su asiento, se peinó el flequillo con los dedos, miró a la nada y al todo, de nuevo—. Está bien. No del todo bien, por supuesto, pero está mejor que hace tres semanas, por lo menos.

Las dos, Marron y Pan, tomadas de la mano las musas que compartían el cuadro en el taller, sonrieron.

—Imagino que... —Marron tomó aire. Se le iba todo cuando hablaba de él—, bueno, imagino que no ha sido fácil.

—No lo fue —afirmó Bra—; aún no lo es. Los primeros días fueron horribles. Desde que Trunks entró a casa esa noche, nada ha sido fácil.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Pan.

—Horrible, horripilante. Esta será la única vez en mi vida que hablaré de esto, lo juro. Necesito contárselo a alguien y confío en las dos...

»Lloviznaba. Yo estaba con Sotela, bajo un paraguas las dos, en el techo de casa. Aterrizó el aero-coche de mamá y de éste bajó ella. Luego, papá y Trunks. Él temblaba, decía palabras incomprensibles al aire, suplicaba cosas, se tapaba los oídos, lloraba. Papá lo tomó de los hombros y lo ayudó a caminar por donde debía: Trunks se movía de una forma muy irregular, extraña. Parecía que caminaba por un camino que no era el que nosotros veíamos; caminaba por _otra_ parte. Caminaba solo y angustiado. Mamá le extendió la mano, él la miró, negó, asintió. Tomó la mano de mamá hecho un manojo de nervios. Detrás de los tres caminaba Goten. Se veía tan feliz como preocupado, como triste. Encontrarlo había sido un alivio; al mismo tiempo, significaba el principio de un arduo trayecto.

»Sotela contactó a mamá con un grupo de profesionales de confianza, y ha permanecido cerca de nosotras dos, sobre todo, desde entonces. Las primeras noches fueron una pesadilla, le hicieron estudios y cosas de las que no quiero hablar y todo lo necesario. Prefiero ni recordarlo, lo siento. Poco a poco, luego de pruebas y más pruebas, los medicamentos han surtido efecto, lo hicieron con los días. Ahora está _tranquilo_, bastante relajado considerando cómo estaba al principio: ya no grita, ya no dice escuchar cosas, ya no habla con _ella_.

»_Ella_...

»La odio. Estoy muy desilusionada. Quisiera ir al otro mundo y torturarla para que muera mil veces seguidas, ¡para que sufra por la eternidad! Quisiera que sufriera todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir a él. Yo la quería mucho, lo juro; ahora, la aborrezco. Le tengo tanto odio que ni siquiera quiero nombrarla, que ni siquiera quiero que me la nombren. ¡La odio...! Lo lastimó, casi lo mata. Lo quebró para siempre: Trunks nunca volverá a mirarme como lo hacía antes. Sus ojos han cambiado, y saberlo, y notarlo cuando voy a verlo e intento mirarlo, me mata.

»¿No es increíble lo que las personas son capaces de hacernos? Me siento muy distinta luego de esto: siento que he madurado, que veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Me aterra saber que allá afuera, entre las personas que caminan por las calles, hay seres como ella, esperando toparse con la víctima ideal.

»Sotela me lo ha explicado de una forma muy simple: dice que hay personas que no sienten remordimientos, que no experimentan empatía, que lo único que quieren del otro es manipular con el fin de satisfacer sus propios deseos y necesidades. Y esas personas están en todas partes. Son personas sin ojos, personas si alma.

»Y _ella_ era una.

_Un alma gris._

»_Ella_, encantadora a simple vista, tanto por su personalidad compradora como por su talento, encontró en él algo que le servía, por eso lo usó para su propio beneficio. Él era propicio a _ella_ por algún motivo: era perfecto para lo que _ella_ necesitaba. Y se dejó llevar por _ella_ porque _ella_ lo convenció de cosas falsas, de mentiras.

»_Ella_ lo usó; él se dejó usar sin darse cuenta.

»Y personas como _ella_ pueden hacer cosas así en personas como él.

_Y es cierto._

_Y es real._

_Y es parte de la vida que se erige por fuera de este triángulo, de esta pantalla, de este mundillo, de este sentir._

»Y ellos, los seres sin ojos, jamás desaparecerán.

—No, jamás lo harán —afirmó, asombrosamente entera, convencida, Marron—. Por eso hay que tener cuidado con las personas. Hay que tener mucho, mucho cuidado. Cuando menos te lo esperas, te topas con un ser «sin ojos», como dices tú; te topas con un ser que no es un ser, y éste se aprovecha de ti.

_Y muchas veces no te recuperas._

_Por eso este dolor aún late._

_Aún duele._

_Aún está aquí, en el centro._

_Este dolor provocado por un ser gris de alma gris._

—Eso le pasó a Trunks —concluyó Bra—; eso nos puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotras.

—Sí —susurraron al unísono las musas.

—Y nada... —Bra se revolvió en el asiento una vez más—. Trunks está medicado y lo estará por un buen tiempo, al parecer; apenas empieza el tratamiento. La primera noche casi terminamos por internarlo; ¡no había manera! ¡Gritaba y estaba completamente fuera de sí! ¡Si no hubiera sido por la fuerza de papá...! —Suspiró. No, no quería hablar de eso—. Pero esta casa es un planeta en sí mismo. —Rió—. Armamos el lugar que teníamos que armar para que él pudiera sanar y recuperar a la realidad, a su vida. Y aquí lo tenemos, atendido las veinticuatro horas por el equipo recomendado por Sotela.

—¿Anda por la casa? —preguntó Marron.

—No. Está en su antiguo cuarto, que es inmenso y parece un pequeño departamento, así que está cómodo, seguro. Por ahora es preferible que se quede ahí. Los primeros días fue imposible estar cerca de él; los últimos, no. Nosotras vamos a verlo, comemos con él, nos quedamos con él, charlamos con él. Trunks sólo nos ha visto a mis padres y a mí, a nadie más salvo nosotros, Goten y los médicos, claro. Según ellos, él está avanzando muy rápido. Aunque parece muy triste...

—¿Triste? —preguntó Pan.

Los tres corazones dieron un vuelco.

—Triste, sí. Está muy triste. Entiende lo que le ha sucedido, aunque al parecer no recuerda mucho. Entiende que _ella_ había creado un nexo dañino con él y que fue este nexo, unido al duelo mal hecho, unido a la depresión y a su necesidad de _ella_, al estrés acumulado por un sinfín de factores, lo que lo llevó a este episodio. Entiende todo y está aprendiendo, paso a paso, a dejarla atrás, a _ella_ y a la necesidad de _ella_. Sin embargo... Ah, sin embargo... —Bra devolvió los ojos al techo. Suspiró mil veces—. Creo que está arrepentido. Creo que entiende que por lo que le pasó lastimó a mucha gente. Saber que lastimó lo tiene devastado.

_Saber que hirió a sus musas, que las perdió, lo está volviendo loco._

Marron carraspeó, nerviosa.

—No debe ser fácil para él —dijo.

—No lo es. Está muy sensible, lleno de humildad y miedo y remordimientos. Claro que no me lo dice a mí; se lo dice a mamá. Ha hablado mucho con ella en los últimos días, muchísimo. A veces se desvelan charlando. Mamá sabe, entiende muchas cosas que él está haciendo y diciendo cuando lo vemos. Mamá entiende todos los _significados_ que yo no comprendo por no saber.

—¿Cosas que hace y dice? —preguntó Marron.

Bra amagó una sonrisa.

—Dibuja mucho, todo el tiempo. Yo no sabía que le gusta dibujar... ¡Menos sabía lo bien que lo hace! Hace unos dibujos tremendos, dan miedo. Creo que dibuja cosas que vio, aunque no puedo asegurarlo. Bocas en el cielo, gotas de lluvia con pupilas, fantasmas en cementerios, cuerpos de ángeles muertos. Cadáveres sin ojos, viudas que parecen zombis, estanques de sangre. Estuve mal, pero miré uno de los blocs que tiene junto a la cama mientras él dormía. Vi todo eso; me arrepentí al segundo. Tuve que irme a mi cuarto y llorar, porque los dibujos me perturbaron. —Bra permaneció un minuto entero en silencio—. Lo siento... Creo que no debería estar diciendo esto.

Las tres se callaron. En cada mente brilló un pensamiento, el mismo: está quebrado y sus ojos jamás volverán a ser iguales.

Está quebrado hasta el último día de su vida.

—No digas más si no lo deseas, Bra —dijo Marron, intentando calmarla—. Vinimos a verte porque queríamos saber cómo estás tú y cómo está él.

Bra fijó los ojos en la rubia. El azul de los Brief, sin importar quién fuera éste, helaba la sangre.

—¿Tú quieres verlo, Marron?

La pregunta de Bra hizo que las musas, siempre tomadas de la mano, se miraran. Tomaron la pregunta hecha a una como hecha a las dos. La pregunta les pertenecía en igual medida.

Claro que querían.

—Me parece que no es momento, por lo que cuentas —respondió Marron en perfecta conexión con Pan—. _Quiero _que Trunks esté listo.

—No lo está, no aún. Lo siento, Marron. Tú eres una de las cosas que lo perturba más.

_Las dos, en realidad._

—¿Yo?

«Nosotras», murmuraron los corazones de las musas.

—Está muy arrepentido, eso creo. Él te quería, Marron.

_Las quería, quiere, querrá, a las dos._

—No es momento, aún, de hablar de eso. —Marron observó a Pan. Una le asintió a la otra—. Ya nos vamos.

—Bueno —respondió Bra.

Se levantaron; al hacerlo, alguien tocó la puerta. Bra se apresuró en abrir.

—¡Marron, Pan! —Bulma apareció en el umbral. Entró al cuarto, besó cálidamente a las dos invitadas. Tanto una como la otra de las musas se percataron del rostro cansado, pero feliz, de la mujer—. Qué gusto verlas, gracias por venir. —Volteó, entonces, hacia su hija—. Trunks te llama, Bra.

La princesita, nomás oír a su madre, se entusiasmó. Se despidió rápidamente y se marchó del cuarto sin más. Solas la madre y las musas, se miraron las unas a las otras. Un segundo de silencio; una sonrisa estalló en Bulma.

—Supongo que Bra les contó. —Las dos asintieron—. Fue difícil, todavía lo es, pero está estable.

—Qué alegría, Bulma —dijo Pan. La honestidad le traspasó los poros.

No se dijo mucho más, Marron y Pan sabían que debían irse. Tomaron un taxi que pagaron entre las dos, se alejaron de Trunks y de todo lo conocido. En el departamento de Marron, con las infusiones de siempre —té para una, café negro para la otra—, se dispusieron a conversar.

Era hora de aclarar la situación.

—Bra dijo que...

—Lo sé.

—Trunks debe estar arrepentido.

—Sí, es obvio que lo está. —Marron, seria, se volvió hacia Pan. Las dos estaban desbordadas, mas era la muchachita quien más lo estaba. Era muy joven; estaba demasiado confundida—. Pero él no puede tenernos a las dos, no como la última vez que estuvimos los tres juntos.

Pan, avergonzada, gritó:

—¡Claro que no!

—Y tampoco podemos volver a lo que fue. Ese triángulo entre los tres se terminó: aislarnos tanto fue parte de todo el daño que Trunks se hizo.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Marron se refregó el rostro con una mano. Qué complejo e indeseable era todo.

—Sentimos lo mismo, Pan; tú y yo. Esto no es simple; es horrible.

—Es horrible, Marron... —Pan tomó la taza, terminó el café de un sorbo, exhaló dificultosamente por el calor y abandonó la taza sobre la mesa. Se estaba volviendo loca—. ¿Qué pasará en el caso de que... él...?

—¿Te refieres a lo que sucederá en caso de...?

Se miraron fijamente. Habían evitado _esa_ charla, imperativa charla, durante tres semanas enteras. Ya no podían, ninguna de las dos, ni aguantarlo ni tolerarlo, tampoco posponerlo. Tenían que hablar de _ese_ tema en particular.

—¿Qué pasa si él, luego de recuperarse, busca a una de las dos?

La pregunta de Pan erizó la piel propia y ajena. Marron apretó con énfasis los párpados. Sólo apretarlos le recordaba a él, a los besos, al pasado.

No era Pan la única que se estaba volviendo loca.

—Es necesario que seamos francas, linda. —Marron terminó su té y tomó, como siempre, la mano de su amiga—. Trunks está delicado, se está recuperando de muchas cosas difíciles. No es buena idea hacer de esto un berrinche: tú y yo no vamos a luchar en el barro por él, ¿entiendes? ¡Eso no va a pasar! —La voz de la rubia se quebró más y más, palabra a palabra—. Eso jamás pasará.

—No, Marron.

—Entonces... Tú y yo sentimos lo mismo por él; ambas perdonamos sus errores por entender que él no estaba en sus cabales.

—Sí.

—Si viene a una de las dos, será muy problemático para la otra. Lo sería para cada uno de nosotros.

—Lo mejor sería ignorarlo, Marron. Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

Pan miró el piso. Se sonrió.

—Lo extraño.

Marron también miró el piso.

—Yo también.

Silencio.

Ninguna dijo nada.

Ninguna hizo nada.

Ninguna nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

_Algo:_

—Si él te busca yo lo entenderé.

Al escuchar las palabras de Marron, los ojos de Pan temblaron por el impacto.

—¿Marron...? —farfulló con un hilo de voz—. Pero no, pero tú... ¡No puedes hablar en serio! —La estudió con la mirada: Marron se tapaba el rostro con las dos manos. Lloraba—. No, Marron. No...

—Lo entenderé porque eres maravillosa, Pan. No podría oponerme. No puedo, no si se trata de ti.

Pan abrazó a Marron con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo mismo digo...

_¡No!_

_Ninguna lo soportará._

_Ni una, ni otra._

_Ninguna lo hará._

_Cuando el triángulo muera, todos los nexos rojos que descansaban en su seno se cortarán._

_Incluso el de las musas del cuadro._

_Incluso el de ellas, sí. _

_Por eso, al final, los silencios intentarán convencerlo._

_Por eso, al final..._

—Lo entenderé.

—Yo también.

—Aunque es como dices: sería más fácil ignorarlo.

—Pero él no está en condiciones de ser ignorado.

—No luego de todo lo vivido.

—Esta situación es muy compleja.

—Un paso el falso y los tres saldremos heridos.

—Ya lo estamos.

—Ya lo estamos, sí.

_Herido el triángulo de por vida._

_Muerto, pronto, el triángulo de los tres. _

_Agonizante la amistad, hermandad, perfección propia de un reflejo, entre las dos._

* * *

><p>Apoyó el lápiz rojo sobre el ojo el centro, el único ojo rojo del dibujo de globos oculares amontonados, cual montaña. Pintó la pupila con un detalle espeluznante, acercando el rostro tanto, tanto a la hoja, que parecía experimentar problemas de la vista, como miopía o algo, o qué. Un trazo más, y uno, y otro. Terminó.<p>

Sonrió.

Bra entró.

El bloc se cerró.

—¡Trunks! —Bra aseguró la puerta tras ella y se acercó lentamente a su hermano. Al detenerse junto a él, que estaba sentado ante el escritorio, notó cómo sostenía el bloc contra su pecho, encerrado en sus brazos. En su mano derecha, un lápiz rojo. Bra imaginó las nuevas atrocidades que debía haber en el bloc y su piel se erizó. Carraspeó—. ¿Dibujabas?

Trunks se tomó medio minuto para responder. Parecía agitado.

—Sí.

—¿Me llamabas? —dijo entonces su hermana, que pronto se percató de que cambiar de tema era menester—. Dime qué necesitas.

—Marron y Pan estaban en casa hace un momento, ¿verdad?

Trunks apretó el lápiz rojo. Miraba sus rodillas, no a Bra. No miraba, ya, a nadie.

—Sí —respondió Bra—. Preguntaron cómo estás.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

—Que te recuperas.

—... ¿Lo hago?

—¡Claro que sí!

«Entonces...».

—Bra, necesito que llames a Pares. ¿Podrías hacerlo? Quiero verla.

Sólo con ella podía hablar.

Bra peinó su cabello con fraternal ternura.

—Claro, hermanito. Ya mismo la llamo.

La mano que apretaba el lápiz se relajó. La boca gesticuló una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Silencio. Bra nunca dejó de peinar a Trunks con sus dedos.

—¿Te dejo solo?

—Sí.

Bra se marchó. Al sentir la puerta cerrarse, Trunks abrió, con ademanes exagerados, el bloc. Lo posó sobre el escritorio, miró el dibujo. Apretó la punta del lápiz rojo contra el único ojo rojo, rodeado de ojos de iris gris. Un dibujo, para quien lo dibuja, jamás está terminado, no del todo.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Soy yo.

El cuerpo, que se tensó al escuchar los golpes, se relajó al oír la voz. Era ella a quien más veía, quien más cerca se mantenía. Era ella la más bienvenida en el arduo camino que él empezaba a caminar.

—Mamá...

Bulma cerró la puerta y se acercó a Trunks.

—¿Dibujabas?

—Sí. —Desvió su mirada del bloc a sus rodillas, justo como con Bra—. ¿Te... gusta?

Trunks, un tanto dubitativo, apartó los brazos que censuraban el dibujo de éste. Bulma, permaneciendo a un lado de él, palmeando sus hombros, intentando invadir lo mínimo su espacio personal, observó. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Es muy intenso. Muy.

—G-gracias.

Qué raro era dejar a su madre ver sus dibujos. Era demasiado raro, impresionante. Así había tenido que ser. No se lo había podido ocultar por mucho tiempo. No recordaba del todo los primeros días posteriores a la infernal corrida bajo la lluvia; los siguientes, no obstante, estaban un tanto más claros en las fluctuaciones de su memoria. Lo único que recordaba nítidamente del fatídico domingo en adelante era el rostro de su madre. Bulma, leona si las había en el universo, nunca se había apartado de su lado. Siempre estaba junto a él, cada minuto necesario. Menos cuando él veía al médico y cuando ella le daba necesaria soledad, siempre estaban juntos. Era reconfortante como nada del mundo, los brazos de su madre y ninguna preocupación. Era demasiado. Era perfecto.

Mas nada lo curaba del todo: estaba devastado.

Tan devastado se sentía que, al décimo día, o eso le dijo su madre, Trunks se atrevió: mamá, necesito dibujar. ¿Dibujar, Trunks? Dibujar, mamá. Dame hojas, goma y lápices: rojo, negro, blanco. Gris. Nada más. No necesito nada más. No dio explicaciones y Bulma tampoco se las pidió: le llevó, el mismo día, todos los elementos. Bulma no terminaba de entender: primero había sido aquel pedido de él de ir a sus clases de arte de niño; ahora, era el pedido de ese bloc para dibujar. ¿Acaso Trunks había tenido alguna vez un sueño y éste no lo había podido concretar?

¿Acaso Trunks había renunciado a sus sueños por algo más?

Lo vio dibujar por tres días: mañana, tarde, noche; daba lo mismo. Trunks dibujaba todo el tiempo, a cada hora. Antes de empezar a dibujar, apenas si había salido de la cama; al otro día del bloc, estaba concentrado en el escritorio. El cambio había sido abrupto, ideal. Al tercer día ella sintió la tentación de pedirle que le mostrara algo de lo que hacía; no hizo falta. Trunks, solo, le mostró:

—¿Te gusta? —le dijo el décimo tercer día—. No lo pinté muy bien...

Bulma tomó el bloc que Trunks le extendió con manos temblorosas. Al verlo, ella tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama, ubicada junto al escritorio, para no caer de la impresión.

—Trunks...

¿Qué era eso? ¡Era una boca en medio del cielo! Una boca de la cual caía lluvia, boca de dientes puntiagudos perfectamente fusionada con nubes de tormenta.

—¿Te gusta...?

—Es impresionante.

Y lo era de verdad: pese a lo tétrico, era impresionante. El detalle, la pasión de los trazos, el uso de los colores (blanco, negro, rojo. Gris). Parecía otra realidad.

—Tengo muchos en mi departamento. —Voz rasgada, tono fino, pronunciación lenta; Trunks se tomaba su tiempo para decir cada oración—. Algún día te... los mostraré.

Bulma levantó la mirada; Trunks miró sus manos, que arrugaban su pantalón en la zona de sus rodillas.

—¿Dibujas, Trunks?

—Pinto, sobre todo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde niño.

—Pero...

—Desde niño, mamá. —La cabeza se inclinó más hacia abajo; los ojos se desorbitaron; las manos apretaron más las rodillas—. Y no quiero hablar más de eso, disculpa.

Y nada más se dijo ese día.

Trunks no lo sabía; Bulma sí: era bueno, en su tratamiento, que se expresara. Dibujar su angustia, literalmente al juzgar por lo impactante y retorcido de sus dibujos, era bueno para él. Sumado a su amor genuino por el dibujo y la pintura, era perfecto para él.

De vuelta en el presente, Bulma sonrió.

—Trunks, hay alguien que quiere verte. Llegará mañana.

Él ni se inmutó.

—¿Quién?

Bulma liberó una risilla. Le encantaba jugar al misterio.

—Se-cre-to.

Trunks frunció el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba su madre?

—Te estás recuperando, hijo. Tendrás el alta en unos días. Después de eso, podrás recuperarte donde lo desees.

—¿Eso te dijeron los médicos?

—Sí.

—Bueno...

Dispuso los elementos en el escritorio. Tomó el lápiz rojo y continuó perfeccionando hasta la obsesión el iris del ojo rojo rodeado de gris.

—¿Cuál es el _significado_ del rojo, Trunks?

La pregunta de la madre frenó la mano del hijo. Trunks fijó sus pupilas en la pupila del iris rojo.

—El dolor... encerrado.

—Tú aquí, solo.

—Sí.

—Eres increíble.

Sin más, respetuosa como nadie, Bulma dejó a solas a Trunks. Sabía que él se relajaba al máximo cuando se expresaba en soledad. Como a ella le pasaba en su sagrado laboratorio. Tenía que tenerle paciencia infinita; estaba más que dispuesta a tenerla. Como madre, haría todo lo que estuviera a su disposición pensando en el bienestar de él.

Solo, Trunks soltó el lápiz. Se tapó el rostro, se meció.

—Gracias.

Esbozó una sutil, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Gracias...

Dibujó una hora más. Cuando se cansó del dibujo de los ojos pasó a otro: dibujó alas blancas con sangre en sus raíces, enterradas en el suelo, cubiertas por una suerte de sombra, silueta de un ser alado de un lado y del otro. Sumido en la angustia, dibujó la sangre con salvajismo. Ellas aparecieron en su recuerdo.

Las necesitaba.

Era urgente.

Las necesitaba.

Media hora de seriedad y concentración, y Bulma le avisó que querían verlo. Cerró el bloc sin más.

—¿Quién? —preguntó sin moverse del escritorio.

—¡Nosotros!

—Pasen...

Se levantó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse; no se movió ni un ápice. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios se posaron en su espalda. Bulma, tranquila al observar el encuentro, se retiró.

—¡Bonito!

Trunks tomó las manos posadas sobre su estómago. Las acarició lenta, detalladamente.

—Pares, cuánto tiempo.

Sonrió. Ella iba a ayudarlo. Así tenía que ser.

—¡Eh, Trunks! —lo saludó, a un metro de ellos, Goten, que nunca esperó que Trunks volteara. Sabía que no lo haría, que aún no lograba mirarlo, ni a él ni a nadie, a los ojos—. ¿Cómo sigues?

Pares se impresionó cuando Trunks apretó sus manos. Lo hizo en el mismo instante en que Goten le habló. La tensión que todo él adquirió fue tan sutil como palpable.

—Bien...

La prometida de Goten _entendió_.

—Amor, déjame con Trunks. —Pares se volvió hacia Goten. Le sonrió con la dulzura que tan innata era en ella—. Tendremos charla de amantes, no te compete.

—¡¿Amantes?! —bufó Goten.

Las manos de Trunks, aún aferradas a las de Pares, se relajaron. Ella amplió la sonrisa al percibirlo.

—Amantes, Goten...

Al escuchar el intento de bromeo de Trunks, la pareja que lo acompañaba se emocionó. Los ojos marrones de una y negros del otro brillaron.

Goten suspiró.

—Me voy, entonces... ¡Pero no tengan sexo, eh!

La puerta, segundos después, se cerró. Trunks soltó a Pares.

—Gracias por venir —dijo, la voz tan medida y lenta y tomada como los últimos días. Pares, que aún no lo había escuchado, sintió que la emoción la llenaba, la rebalsaba—. Siéntate en la cama, si quieres.

Pares lo hizo. Trunks, sin mirarle los ojos, mirándole sólo la boca y la nariz y la barbilla y cualquier cosa menos los redondeles café, se sentó a su lado. Su amiga, cuando él tomó asiento, lo estudió: llevaba un jogging negro, una musculosa blanca de algodón y nada más. Las puntas del jogging estaban dobladas sendas veces, por lo cual el pantalón sólo alcanzaba la mitad de sus piernas. Pares sonrió: se veía muy guapo. Estaba más delgado, se notaba mucho tanto ese detalle como la piel más pálida. Goten le había comentado que estaba comiendo muy, muy poco para lo que necesitaría un saiyan como él, como los dos.

—Me dijo mamá que Tsuki está viviendo con ustedes.

—Sí, Goten y yo la estamos cuidando. ¡Es una princesita! Tranquilo: la tendremos hasta cuando lo desees.

—Gracias por cuidarla.

Se produjo un notorio silencio. Sin hacer contacto visual, Pares se limitó a tomarle una de las manos y ponerla sobre su regazo. Le regaló caricias fraternales. Trunks hizo asomar una nueva sonrisa que ella, sus ojos fijos en la boca y no en los ojos, notó.

—Cuéntame, mi amor.

—Confío en ti, Pares.

—Sé que lo haces: como siempre, soy una tumba.

Un minuto entero de silencio prosiguió, un minuto hasta que él habló:

—Tuve algo con Marron, eso lo sabes. Pero, al mismo tiempo, también tuve algo... —La sonrisa se fue— con Pan.

Pares desvió los ojos al piso.

—Ya lo sabía.

Trunks dio un respingo. La vergüenza lo tapó.

—¿Eh?

—Nadie se dio cuenta, pero yo sí. ¡Pares sí y los demás no! ¡Pares uno, resto del mundo cero! —Risas. Pares se rascó, como era su costumbre, la pera con la punta del índice derecho—. Nadie se esperaba que yo lo entendiera.

Trunks se puso tan nervioso que la mano le tembló. Pares intensificó sus caricias.

—No te tenses, mi vida: no estoy aquí para juzgarte. Tampoco soy quién.

—¿No te doy asco? Es..., es Pan...

_La joven trece años menor que él. La hija de Gohan, la sobrina de Goten; la niña que había aceptado a la mujer que portaba en sus brazos._

_Era Pan._

_Era justamente ella. _

—Espero no decir nada que afecte tu recuperación, pero esa noche, cuando no te encontrábamos, ellas dos llegaron juntas aquí.

—¿Estuvieron aquí?

—Sí, mi amor. Vinieron juntas, de la mano. Las vi tan angustiadas a las dos, tan preocupadas por ti, que simplemente lo entendí: Bra hacía meses que me decía que Pan se aislaba y ya no la visitaba. Pan siempre estaba con Marron; tú siempre estabas con Marron. Era obvio que los tres estaban juntos.

Trunks tomó todo el aire que pudo, Moría por un cigarro que le tenían terminantemente prohibido fumar.

—No es... lo que tú crees.

—¡Ah! —Pares rió adorablemente, como siempre—. ¿No eran un _poliamor_? Vi un documental de eso en el cable. —Más risas—. Ya me los había imaginado a los tres juntos, enamoradísimos los unos de los otros. ¡Es que Pan y Marron se ven lindas juntas! ¿No crees que harían linda parejita?

—Pares... —Trunks largó todo el aire. La risa salió también—. Estás loca.

—¡Soy yo! ¿Qué esperabas?

La mano de él se soltó de las de ella para posarse por encima. Fue él quien, tierno, la acarició. Pares se dejó.

—Sé que Pan te ama. Simplemente lo noté, Trunks.

Las caricias cesaron. Trunks simplemente sujetó con fuerza las manos de Pares.

—Lo sé. Pero estuve mal, con ella y con Marron. —Entre oración y oración, Trunks buscaba aire con un ademán por demás peculiar, exagerado. Los nervios eran gigantescos—. Tuve algo con las dos sin que la otra lo supiera. Soy una basura.

—Estabas mal.

—No me justifica.

Pares hizo un pequeño silencio. Entendía, a su muy personal forma, que una palabra de más podía hacerle mal, afectarlo. La prudencia debía ser la luz que guiara el camino de sus palabras. Suspiró, se soltó de él, justo como él lo había hecho con ella, y sostuvo su mano una vez más. Trunks temblaba, aún.

—Te sientes mal por Goten. ¿Es eso?

—... Sí.

—Lo entiendo. Debe dolerte mucho.

—Duele demasiado.

Pares observó su rostro. La consternación traspasaba el aire.

—Pero es Goten, Trunks: Goten, si se lo explicas, lo entenderá.

_¿Explicarle que quiere que Pan sea su mujer?_

_¿Explicarle que no quiere que Pan sea su mujer?_

_¿Explicar qué?_

_Explicar el deseo de que la niña que era Pan y la mujer que era Marron, las dos juntas sobre él, fueran, en sus delirios, el camino a _ella_, la arpía, la fotógrafa._

_Explicar lo inexplicable es casi imposible. _

—No lo hará.

—Tú, en su momento, le dijiste que lo preferías a él para tu hermana que a cualquier otro hombre.

La respiración de él, al fin, se regularizó. Hasta ahí llegaba la conversación.

—Gracias, Pares.

—¿Gracias por qué?

Él clavó los ojos en las manos de los dos.

—Gracias, nada más.

—Estás confundido...

Trunks rió. La risa era más irónica que honesta.

—Algo.

—¿Has pensado en las dos?

—Todo el tiempo.

Tanto que el bloc que estaba bajo la cama, el que tomaba sólo por la noche, cuando ni su madre ni nadie más pudiera notarlo, las tenía plasmadas a las dos y a nadie más.

—¿Acaso no sabes qué hacer con ellas?

—Sé exactamente qué quiero hacer, creo... Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Tengo mucho miedo.

Pares, emocionada, sin abandonar la sonrisa que siempre ostentaba, posó una mano en el cabello de Trunks. Él se estremeció. Se refregó contra la mano de ella habiendo cerrado suavemente los ojos. Imaginó a las musas; imaginó a una. La sonrisa se dibujó en su boca sin que él pudiera percatarse de ello. Pensar en esa musa era como un bálsamo para su adolorido corazón. Dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de Pares, y ella, dulce y comprensiva, lo acarició eternos y maravillosos minutos.

—Es natural que tengas miedo. Nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil.

—No debería buscarlas. Ni a una ni a otra; a ninguna de las dos.

—¿Estás diciendo que deberías quedarte solo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no las merezco.

Lo sintió temblar contra su regazo. La voz se había quebrado durante la última oración. Entendió qué tan devastado estaba él y no supo del todo qué hacer, qué decir.

—Trunks... Sí mereces. Sufriste, tuviste una mala experiencia, una tan mala que te trajo hasta este momento. Cuando te recuperes del todo tendrás que rehacer tu vida, tomar decisiones que sean buenas para tu futuro. Tienes que pensar en recuperarte, en tu bienestar, en construir algo lindo para ti.

—No me imagino ese momento de rehacer algo.

—Empieza a imaginarlo, entonces. Y si realmente sientes deseos de tener a una de ellas a tu lado, no te prives de ello. Primero recupérate y después búscala, háblale, díselo.

—Pero...

—No sé en cuál estás pensando, lo ignoro. Ojalá sea Pan, si tengo que serte sincera. La vi tan enamorada, Trunks. Tan...

—Pan...

—Aunque Marron es maravillosa, una tremenda mujer.

—Marron...

—Aún no estás del todo convencido, ¿verdad? —Trunks se levantó. Sentados como al principio, Pares evitó nuevamente sus ojos. Él estaba tenso, muy tenso—. Lo siento, creo que me sobrepasé. —Al decir lo último, Trunks apretó, a cada lado de su cadera, el cubrecama. Pares, al ver lo fruncido del ceño, lo insistente del apriete de las manos, se preocupó—. Perdón. Se... se me fue la mano.

—Necesito verlas —farfulló, él, al fin. Era eso lo que se moría por decir, el motivo por el cual había mandado a llamar justamente a Pares.

Los ojos de ella se mostraron más que nunca.

—Trunks, no sé si...

Él soltó el cubrecama con una de sus manos. Tomó la mano de Pares que estaba junto a su cuerpo.

—Me tienes que ayudar. Eres la única que me puede ayudar. —La voz aumentó su velocidad, las palabras pronunciadas con atropello. La garganta estaba más quebrada que nunca—. Por favor, Pares. Ayúdame.

Ella tembló a la par de él, en respuesta.

—Pero...

—Pares... —Trunks, sus ojos cristalinos, tan perturbados como purificados, en plena recuperación, se clavaron en las manos tomadas—. Por favor, te lo suplico. Ayúdame... Tengo que verlas y pedirles perdón. Si no lo hago, explotaré.

Él desvió el rostro hacia el otro lado abruptamente. Algo en sí mismo no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Y tu tratamiento? ¿Es bueno que las veas? Entiéndeme: no quiero perjudicarte.

—Si no las veo no me voy a recuperar nunca. ¡Es eso lo que no puedo explicarle ni a mi madre ni a nadie! ¡Si no las veo, me muero! ¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!

—Trunks...

Él la soltó. Se cubrió el rostro y tiritó más que nunca. Se le acababa de ir de las manos absolutamente toda la situación.

—Llama a mi madre, por favor.

Pares, confundida, se puso de pie. Asintió casi sin aire y salió disparada del cuarto. Llamó a Bulma, le dijo que él estaba nervioso y la madre desapareció de su vista. En la cocina, Goten tomaba un café. Se sentó frente a su prometido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él.

—Goten... —Frenó. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo decirlo?—. Trunks quiere... ver a Marron.

_Nombrar a una, para todos aquellos que sabían, era nombrarlas a las los. A la que por la edad parecía más accesible; a la que por la edad tornaba más y más compleja la situación._

_O no. O sí._

Goten soltó la taza a la mitad, la posó sobre la mesa y resopló.

—No sé si es buena idea.

—Preguntémoselo a Bulma.

—¿Eso era lo que quería hablar contigo?

—Sí. No debería decírtelo, ni a ti ni a nadie, pero no quiero hacer algo que pueda perjudicarlo. Está recuperándose aún.

Goten sintió un puñal en el pecho. ¿Por qué Trunks no confiaba en él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivo hacía que no confiara en él? Una hormiga ante un gigante, así se sintió, de nuevo y para siempre. Trunks no le permitía, aún, acceso a aquello que tantos años había estado escondido detrás del muro levantado entre las pupilas y el mundo.

—Hablaremos con Bulma cuando vuelva.

Pares tenía razón: proceder a espaldas de quien estaba a cargo de él en plena recuperación no era una opción recomendable; era exponerlo a una situación que, quizá, todavía no fuera capaz de enfrentar.

* * *

><p>—Tranquilo.<p>

—Mamá, yo...

—Trunks, tranquilo.

—Es que...

—¿Llamo al médico? ¿Llamo a alguien?

—¡No!

—Entonces respira profundo. Tranquilo, tranquilo...

Lo hizo recostarse de lado en medio de la cama. Ella lo abrazó por detrás, tomó sus manos, las apretó con fuerza. Minuto a minuto, él se relajó. Dejo a dejo, ápice a ápice. Bulma, con el rostro apretado a la espalda de su hijo, esbozó una sonrisa. Sonrisa de madre, apriete de madre, abrazo de madre, cuidado de madre.

_No existe en el universo amor más grande que ese. _

—Háblame de algo bonito.

—Mamá...

—Vamos, dime algo bello, algo que te haga sentir bien y te relaje. ¡Cuéntame! Ya lo hemos hecho, vamos: dime algo que te haga bien decirme, algo que desees que yo sepa.

Un minuto; diez. Trunks no dijo nada. Dejo a dejo, ápice a ápice, continuaba intentando alcanzar la relajación. Pero no: los ángeles sobrevolaban, no los veía pero sí los sentía. ¡No! No de nuevo, no el delirio, no la perdición; necesitaba concentrarse, dejar ir las sensaciones que su mente le susurraba al oído, que su inconsciente le ordenaba sentir. Tenía que despedirse, que decirle adiós a aquella utopía que más bien era un disparate. Tenía que aferrarse más y más a su madre, para así aferrarse más y más, todo lo posible, a la realidad.

—Me gustan los paisajes —dijo, entonces.

—¿Paisajes?

—Me gusta pintarlos. —La voz subía, bajaba; fluctuaba sílaba a sílaba.

—¿Te gusta pintarlos? ¿Y cómo lo haces?

—Me salen muy salvajes las sombras. —Trunks respiró aceleradamente—. Hago unos claroscuros muy feos. Me han dicho que son barrocos, que dan miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Porque el claroscuro da miedo.

—Y el salvajismo de las sombras.

—La intensidad.

Silencio. Bulma intentó pensar en la mejor pregunta para hacerle.

—¿Y te hace feliz pintarlos? —dijo al fin.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustan los horizontes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son perfectos...

—¿Y por qué más?

La piel de Trunks se erizó.

—Porque son... infinitos..., no tienen límites..., siempre se puede ir más allá. No importa cuánto seas capaz de volar para... alcanzar el final; el final no... existe...

* * *

><p>Qué curioso... Es exactamente lo que veo en tus ojos, Trunks.<p>

* * *

><p>Las manos de él, como aquella medianoche en que Goten lo encontró, sujetaron las manos de Bulma. Las llevaron a los oídos. <em>Ella<em> intentaba, con inagotable crueldad, volver. Su madre, al sentirlo, al entender qué significaba el que él hiciera algo semejante, supo qué debía hacer. Lo tapó con todas las fuerzas que él, aterrado, demandó.

—Tranquilo.

E hizo todo lo que debía, llamar a quien debía y retirarse como debía. Contuvo, como hacía tres semanas venía haciéndolo, el llanto. No era momento de llorar por él; era momento de estar fuerte para él.

* * *

><p>Horas después, Trunks dormía como si nada hubiera sucedido. Goten y Pares se habían quedado junto a Bulma. Tomaron el enésimo café en la cocina. Bulma, más relajada, explicó:<p>

—Cuando se acuerda de _ella_ tiembla, suda, se pone tenso. Le hace muy mal recordarla. Los primeros días era todo el tiempo; ahora sólo pasa una vez al día, como mucho.

—Pero pasa —dijo Goten.

—Pero pasa, sí —continuó Bulma—. No van a darle el alta hasta que pueda acordarse de _ella_ sin hundirse como aún sigue hundiéndose.

—Hija de puta... —susurró Goten—. Yo no salgo de mi asombro, Bulma. No lo puedo creer.

—Yo menos. _Ella_ siempre me cayó bien, como a ti y como a todos. Y a espaldas de todos y sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, _ella_ lo destrozaba.

—¿Has sabido desde cuándo la escuchaba? —preguntó, luego de darse unos segundos para animarse, Goten.

—Sí: al parecer lo hacía desde que _ella_ murió. Pero no siempre: le pasaba cada muy tanto. Pero él, en su estado, en su duelo jamás resuelto, lo sentía algo _normal_.

Ninguno dijo nada. Pensar en cuán ciegos habían estado todos mientras él sufría tantos estados de angustia los desesperaba, cada uno en el rol que ocupaba en la vida de Trunks. Goten, como pudo, tomó aire. Debía decirlo:

—Trunks quiere ver a Marron.

Bulma cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—Lo imaginé. Sabía que pasaría.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Hablaré con el médico. No sé qué tanto le afecte verla.

«Verlas a las dos», pensó Pares haciendo sepulcral silencio.

—¿Qué te dijo, Pares? —preguntó Goten—. ¿Qué te dijo sobre Marron?

Su prometida pensó en qué guardarse y qué no. Por respeto a Trunks, no diría ni una palabra de más.

—Bueno... Dijo que si no la veía iba a explotar, y que si no la veía no se iba a recuperar nunca.

Bulma, pese a la tensión, sonrió. Soñadora, apoyó un codo en la mesa y el mentón en la palma de la mano.

—¿La querrá? ¿Marron lo querrá? Me encanta ella, me encanta para él. Y admito que siempre me he imaginado algo así, que alguno de ustedes termina con otro de _nuestra_ familia. No sé, siempre me ha parecido tierno imaginarlo. —Rió pícaramente.

—Ojalá que Marron pueda tenerle paciencia y darle una oportunidad —agregó Goten.

«Ojalá que Trunks tome la decisión correcta», se dijo, por su parte, Pares.

«Y la decisión correcta sería Pan».

* * *

><p>—¿Han ido a verlo?<p>

—Sí, fuimos. Pero no lo vimos. ¿Acaso tú no has ido?

—No. Hablé muchas veces con Bulma, eso sí; sin embargo, sé que no es buena idea verlo. Soy, quizá, de las cosas que más le recuerdan a _ella_.

—Lo siento, Susu...

La artista rió. Ni hacerlo ocultó su desánimo.

—Me siento muy culpable todavía, guapa.

Marron bajó la mirada. Todos estaban sensibles desde el episodio de Trunks. Susu no era, al parecer, la excepción.

—Yo nunca quise ni pensé que iba a reaccionar así, que iba a hundirse hasta este punto. No salgo de mi asombro —agregó, aún melancólica, quien fuera amiga de _ella_.

—Yo tampoco, si te soy sincera. Es muy doloroso para todos.

—¿Has visto las revistas?

Marron rió; ironía total. De la parte inferior de la mesa ratona sacó una pila de revistas. Las lanzó sobre el vidrio.

—Todas.

Susu estudió una por una: en todas las portadas era él el protagonista. «¿Depresión?», «¿Duelo patológico?», «¿Qué le pasa a Trunks Brief?». Qué asco sintió.

—Supongo que es inevitable que algo de todo lo que sucede se filtre. —Marron tomó aire—. Hablando de todo y más: relaciones que no tuvo, personas que no lo conocen, testigos que mienten. Han hablado de cómo era él con _ella_, han reflotado los rumores de su extraña relación. Incluso de adicciones hablaron. —Marron tomó una de las revistas, _Stars_, que en su tapa rezaba: «La dura batalla de Trunks Brief contra la depresión». Los odió, a todos, visceralmente—. Él no merece esto.

—Claro que no —dijo Susu sin mirar a su interlocutora; mirando y acariciando con los dedos al Trunks de una de las tantas tapas—. Pero sabes cómo es esto: cuando sales al mundo y el mundo te absorbe, ellos se creen la mentira de que les perteneces. Es como cuando yo cuelgo un cuadro en una exposición, como cuando tú subes un relato erótico a Internet: entregas tu alma al mundo y pierdes derecho sobre ella. Trunks se volvió una persona pública y, ahora, la prensa se cree dueña de él.

—Estupideces.

—Estupideces, sí.

—No lo imagino volviendo a la empresa —exclamó Marron luego de un silencio. Ese tema era, para todos los involucrados, el elefante en medio del cuarto—. No sé, no lo consigo.

—Dudo que vuelva. O eso espero.

—No me atrevo a preguntarle ni a Bulma ni a Bra.

—Bulma es inteligente, ella sabe que bebé no debe volver. Espero tomen, por él y por nadie más que él, la decisión que es obvia.

»Ojalá suelten su mano y lo dejen ir.

Marron, mirando fijamente al Trunks de una de las tapas, acariciándolo así como Susu lo hacía con otra revista, sollozó.

—Ojalá lo dejen ser feliz.

—Ojalá, guapa. Y ojalá él se deje ser feliz a tu lado.

Marron, sin dejar de sollozar, rió.

—Eso no va a suceder.

_¿O sí?_

* * *

><p>Tres de la mañana con tres minutos. Trunks miró el reloj de la mesa de luz por un instante; al siguiente, volvió a su dibujo. Dibujaba las plumas de las alas del ángel. De <em>ese <em>ángel. ¿Acaso estaba obsesionado? No dejaba de pensar en ella, en las dos, pero en una en particular. ¿Era por lo que él estaba pensando?

¿Realmente era ella aquella con la cual quería estar?

¿Tenía derecho a estar con ella?

—Debería quedarme solo... —dijo para sí, pintando salvajemente, con el lápiz negro, la sombra del ala.

Minutos después, fastidiado, cerró el bloc y lo mandó bajo la cama. Se levantó y caminó por todo el cuarto, acarició las paredes, asomó a la ventana. ¿Qué estaría pasando allá afuera? Se sentía cansado todo el tiempo, los párpados le pesaban y las extremidades también. No sentía deseo alguno por nada, por nadie. Tenía la mente casi en blanco, casi porque los ángeles estaban haciéndole compañía allí, y en su corazón.

La ansiedad fue como un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Quería un cigarrillo, quería a sus ángeles, quería salir de ese cuarto.

Pero _ella_ aún no se lo permitía.

Se detuvo junto a la cama. Reguló su respiración. Calmado, reanudó el paso distraído.

Quería recuperar su vida.

¿Podría algún día hacerlo?

_¿Te imaginas salir?_

—No...

_¿Te gustaría salir?_

—Tengo miedo de lo que me voy a encontrar.

¿Podía volver a la empresa? ¿Podía retomar la rutina? ¿Podía matarse el alma de forma semejante? Si es que su alma aún vivía, claro.

—No puedo más...

Necesitaba, urgentemente, pedirles perdón.

Miró por todo el cuarto: no tenía teléfono, computadora, nada; se sentía tan débil que sabía que no podría, ni aunque quisiera, romper esas paredes. ¿La prensa andaría hablando afuera? ¿Habría titulares en las revistas diciendo que él estaba loco, encerrado en un cuarto, recuperándose de un ataque provocado por el estrés, el duelo mal hecho, la depresión y mil factores más? Tuvo la tentación de prender la televisión, pero ésta no estaba conectada a nada. No podría ver ningún canal. Lo único que miraba, alguna que otra vez, eran conciertos de Miss Mimi en DVD con Bra, obligado por ella.

Tenía que resistir.

Intentó dormir. Mil vueltas en la cama después, lo logró. Cuando despertó, Bulma estaba junto a él.

—Alguien vino a visitarte, quien mencioné ayer —dijo ella.

—¿Quién? —preguntó él, esperanzado de que ese alguien fueran dos personas. Ellas, ellas y adiós al mundo.

—Alguien que hace años que no ves.

—¿Eh? Pero...

Bulma, notando su expresión, su inmensa decepción, lo acarició.

—Sé que quieres ver a Marron, pero tendrás que esperar unos días más. Es lo mejor. Ayer te pusiste muy nervioso luego de decírselo a Pares.

Alarmado, él preguntó:

—¿Qué te dijo Pares?

Tranquila, su madre respondió:

—Que querías ver a Marron. Sólo eso.

Al escucharla suspiró aliviado. No, Pares jamás iba a delatarlo con algo tan fuerte.

—Falta poco, Trunks. Te juro que falta muy poco.

Apretón final y Bulma salió del cuarto. Trunks hizo lo que debía hacer: desayuno, médico, pastillas; la rutina de todos los días de las últimas tres semanas. Relajado, pesado todo su ser, se sentó en el escritorio y dibujó un paisaje, un cielo rojo con luna blanca y lluvia gris. Mientras pintaba el cielo con el lápiz rojo que empezaba a gastarse en exceso por el uso, la puerta se abrió. Al cerrarse, él volteó.

—Hola, campeón.

La impresión lo hizo ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Tía?!

Tights, con el cabello corto y unos lentes de pasta que no ocultaban su edad, que la hacían ver como la mujer de setenta y tantos que era, sin mirarlo a los ojos directamente, simplemente mirándolo por completo, le sonrió con la misma confianza de toda la vida.

—Lo sé, lo sé: no me esperabas. Hace como tres años que no te veo, desde los dieciséis de tu hermana. ¡Es que soy desabrida, lo sabes! Pero creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Se acercó a él y, sin pedirle permiso alguno, miró el bloc. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más posible, embelesados. Qué arte llevaba en las manos su sobrino—. Sabía que alguien heredaría algo de mi parte. ¡Me sentía tan sola! —Risas muy parecidas a las de su madre se suscitaron—. Trunks... ¿Hablamos sobre esto? Tengo ofertas para ti.

—¿Ofertas? —Nervioso, Trunks se sentó en la cama. Su tía se sentó en la silla del escritorio, frente a él.

—¿Por qué nunca me buscaste? —preguntó, despreocupada y alegre, Tights—. Trunks, si te sentías asfixiado, temeroso, me hubieras buscado. Yo te hubiera ayudado: era el mejor antecedente familiar que tenías.

Él bajó la cabeza.

—Es que... Bueno, yo...

—¿Sabes bien mi historia?

—No. Nunca me hablaste mucho de ti.

—Bueno, te contaré: yo quería ser escritora, no quería meterme en la empresa y pasar mis días en una oficina. Por eso me fui a recorrer el mundo.

—El «síndrome Brief».

Los dos, entendiendo el comentario de Trunks, rieron jovialmente.

—Sí, el síndrome que lleva a esta familia a ser mortalmente desabrida. ¡Nos gusta irnos a recorrer el mundo y ser aventureros! Tú nunca te fuiste, no como tu madre o yo, o incluso mi papá. ¡Somos una familia de locos de atar! ¡Ya lo sabes: estamos locos, todos! Eso lo heredamos de mi mamá.

—Es que...

Tights tomó su mano.

—¿Fue por la muerte de mi papá?

Trunks casi terminó por mirar a su tía; no pudo.

—Sí.

—Esa muerte te marcó mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Qué te hizo sentir?

—Que debía mantener a la empresa en alto por él.

—¿Y por eso renunciaste a pintar?

Trunks bajó más y más la cabeza. El rojo le cubrió por completo el rostro.

—Sí.

—Tu abuelo no lo hubiera querido. Tu mamá tampoco. Nadie quería que renunciaras a lo que amabas; todos pensaban que era esto, dirigir la empresa, lo que querías hacer. Nadie te hubiera detenido, Trunks. ¡Esta familia tiene tanto dinero que da miedo! Nadie tiene más dinero que los Brief: si Bulma tenía que buscar gente de confianza para la empresa, la buscaba. Pero tú pusiste el pecho y te entregaste. ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

—Mamá te contó todo, veo —farfulló él, más avergonzado que nunca.

Sin darle importancia a su comentario, ella prosiguió:

—Yo me fui no sólo porque quería escribir; me fui porque no quería saber nada con la empresa. Me desentendí tanto que renuncié a mi parte de la herencia de papá y mamá. Con mis libros llevo una vida muy tranquila y buena, elevada lo suficiente, sin exageraciones.

—Eres _bestseller_. En tu género, la ciencia ficción, no sólo vendes; tienes prestigio.

_Equilibrio cada vez más complejo de conseguir._

_Equilibrio que ha separado al mundo en dos._

—Y tú hubieras podido llegar lejos si te lo proponías.

—Pero ya es tarde.

—No.

Trunks levantó el rostro. Miró la boca arrugada por los años de su tía, su cuerpo delgado y sus ropas sencillas. Era igual, aunque más austera y menos elegante, que su abuela. Notarlo fue un bálsamo para su corazón. La boca le sonrió.

—Trunks, ¿qué te parece si te vienes a mi isla un tiempo? Nada de la Corporación Cápsula: paisajes, nada más. Podrás pintar hasta que te canses, podrás relajarte y decidir qué hacer con tu vida, irte de esta asquerosa ciudad gris. ¿Qué dices? Yo te molestaré lo menos posible. Mi casa es grande y la isla tiene una ínfima población que no te molestará jamás. Los paisajes de la isla son bellos. ¡El horizonte, al atardecer, es el mejor del planeta! Te lo juro: te encantará vivir un tiempo ahí.

—Pero...

—¡Te hará bien!

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que decidas volver. Si no lo decides nunca estará bien. Si lo decides un mes después, también estará bien. Cuando te den el alta es una fantástica idea que te alejes de este hoyo endemoniado, Trunks. La ciudad no es buen lugar para gente como nosotros.

—¿Nosotros...?

La mano lo apretó más.

—Artistas.

—Yo no...

—Lo eres. Créeme.

—Tía...

Las lágrimas brotaron. ¿Irse de la ciudad hacia un lugar apartado, lleno de naturaleza, con paisajes en cada dirección? Soltó a su tía y se hundió en sus propias rodillas. Ella le dio palmadas a sus hombros. Irse y, quizá, jamás volver.

—Pero... ¿Y la empresa?

—No vas a volver si no quieres.

—¿Y el abuelo?

—Él estará feliz de que tú estés feliz. Y mi mamá brindará con jugo de naranja por ti.

Rieron por el absurdo comentario.

La puerta se abrió después. Bulma había escuchado todo al otro lado. Se sentó junto a Trunks. Él se dejó abrazar, aún llorando, con el rostro tapado por sus manos, con el rojo cubriendo toda su piel.

—Lo que dice Tights es cierto, Trunks: si no quieres volver, está bien.

—Mamá...

—En serio, cariño: si no quieres volver lo vamos a respetar. Nadie te obligará ni se enfadará ni nada. Puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido y pintar y exponer y todo lo que quieras. ¡Eres libre! Haz lo que se te plazca. Todos aquí te apoyaremos.

Y Trunks levantó el rostro. Y Trunks miró a Bulma a los ojos. Y Bulma vio el _significado_ en sí mismo. Lo vio todo; lo traspasó. No iba a volver.

Y estaba bien.

—Gracias...

Nada más se dijo.

Las palabras de su madre y su tía impulsaron como ninguna otra cosa su recuperación. Siete días más y le dieron el alta. Fue, en total, un mes de encierro y tratamiento. El médico explicó a Trunks y a Bulma que los medicamentos debería seguir tomándolos por un tiempo. Quizá meses; todo dependía del avance de Trunks.

Pese a poder ir a donde quisiera, él se quedó en casa de sus padres. Claro que no pensaba hacerlo por mucho tiempo; serían unos días, pues había aceptado la oferta de Tights de marcharse con ella. Bulma se encargó de todo: ropa, pintura, lienzos, todo lo que pudiera necesitar. El equipaje estuvo listo en pocos días.

Sólo faltaba una cosa.

—Pares, ¿ahora sí me ayudarás?

—Sí, mi amor. Pero con una condición.

—Dime.

—Prométeme que lo pensarás bien, que estarás seguro de lo que harás. Prométeme que no lastimarás a Pan.

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Sabes? Me ilusioné: me gustas para mi sobrina. Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta. Espero, de corazón, que tomes una buena decisión pensando en el bienestar de los tres. Espero tomes esa decisión pensando en _tu_ bienestar. Por eso...

—¿Qué?

Pares miró las manos de Trunks, posadas sobre el escritorio en el cuarto en el cual él se seguía, pese a todo, resguardando. Seguía sin mirarlo; él seguía sin mirar a nadie, menos a Bulma. Se aferró con cariño a las manos de Trunks.

—Míralas a los ojos. Cuando lo hagas, sabrás qué hacer. Estoy segura de que lo estarás.

Trunks besó las manos de Pares.

—Lo haré.

Al día siguiente, era sábado. Faltaba poco para el final del verano, de las vacaciones: volvían los exámenes, los alumnos, el trabajo, los estudios. Pares llamó a Marron y le dijo que Trunks deseaba verlas.

—A las dos —recalcó.

En altavoz, cuando Pan la escuchó, palideció.

—¡¿Lo sabes?! —inquirió muerta de nervios.

—Sólo yo. Nadie más, sobrinita. No te preocupes.

A las tres de la tarde, una vestida con un vestido blanco y la otra con un short de jean corto y rotoso y una camiseta tan blanca como el vestido de la otra, Marron y Pan llegaron a la mansión de los Brief. El horario fue bien a propósito: Bra no estaba, Vegeta entrenaba. Bulma las atendió mitad nerviosa, mitad extrañada. Al notar los nervios de la madre por su mera presencia, Pan la tranquilizó con una exagerada sonrisa.

—¡Jugaré con los animales del jardín mientras Marron habla con él! —Con rascar su nuca atolondradamente, como su abuelo, alcanzaba a convencer a quien fuera, incluso a Bulma Brief.

—Bueno, linda. —Bulma se relajó. Seguía extrañándola el vínculo entre la hija y la nieta de sus dos mejores amigos—. Yo iré a mi laboratorio. —Observó a Marron—. Si necesitas algo, me llamas. Junto a la cama hay un intercomunicador. Perdón que insista con esto, pero no sé cómo va a reaccionar. Sin embargo... Ah, sé que necesitan hablar en privado y él ya está de alta. No me puedo oponer.

Marron sujetó su mano en agradecimiento.

—Tranquila. Ante el menor problema me comunicaré contigo. Es natural tu preocupación.

—Gracias. —Bulma miró hacia el pasillo detrás de ella—. Está en su cuarto. Es la tercera puerta de lado derecho.

Y, tranquila, se fue. Marron y Pan se miraron. Sonrisas, de una, de otra, y los dedos de las manos se entrelazaron. Caminaron. Una, dos puertas. La tercera, la derecha. Respiraron profundo.

Era hora.

Marron tocó tres veces.

La puerta se abrió un parpadeo después.

_El triángulo, vivo, por última vez._

Los tres cuerpos se paralizaron, cada uno en su sitio, cada uno la punta de un dibujo perfecto, equilátero. Trunks las miró un segundo, a una, a otra. ¡NO! Las amaba. Su corazón rugió en su pecho: las amaba como jamás en su vida lo había hecho, con entrega, con obsesión, con todo su ser, incluso aquella parte quebrada para siempre. Las amaba hasta con lo que no sabía que había en su interior. No pudo mirarlas por mucho más tiempo. Habiendo bajado los ojos al piso, se corrió de la puerta.

—Pasen —dijo sin aire.

Las musas se tomaron unos instantes para hacerlo. Las dos, con sólo verlo por un instante, derribaron todo cuanto las sostenía. Verlo fue extremo, excesivo. Verlo fue entender cuánto había sufrido él. En el segundo de mirada fija que él le regaló a cada una todo fue visible: vieron cada alucinación que él no recordaba, cada lágrima derramada, cada fisura de aquel cristal que es el alma de un ser que puede, debe, tiene que, sentir. Notaron, nomás verlo, lo cansado que estaba, lo apagado, tan distinto a ese Trunks que recordaban de las eternas noches de genuino nexo emocional. Caminaron no de la mano, sino abrazadas, hacia el cuarto. La puerta se cerró tras ellas y él se sentó en la punta de la cama, cabizbajo, traspasado. Pan y Marron no pudieron mirarlo; mirarlo teniendo en frente lo que encontraron en las paredes fue imposible: unas diez hojas A3 pegadas una junto a la otra en la pared, pintadas todas con simples, majestuosos por lo bien usados, lápices. Cada uno contaba una historia distinta: cuadros rotos en un piso; alas extendidas de un cuadro sostenido por un atril; ojos flotando en el cielo; boca gris con afilados dientes; lluvia y luces parpadeantes y una sombra en movimiento; tumba de lápida quebrada en dos; ángeles sin rostro extendiendo sus manos desde el cielo; oscura casa de tres pisos de cuyas ventanas se desprendían luces; cuarto rojo con ojos en las paredes; ente gris desprendiéndose de un techo.

Las dos, sin soltarse, lloraron al verlos, derramaron las lágrimas más gruesas concebibles. Se abrazaron más, sollozaron sin pudor, sintieron el quebrar de sus almas. Casi hasta juraron oír las risas de _ella_, así como él. Era tanto lo que los dibujos expresaban que lo sabían: todo eso, todo lo que cada dibujo expresaba, él lo había visto, él lo había _sentido_ como real. Él lo había vivido. De verdad, como una verdad. Un escalofrío pasó de una espalda a la otra, lo compartieron entre las dos. Voltearon. Él miraba el piso. Al sentir la mirada de ellas, se estremeció, como si las musas le hubieran contagiado, con la simpleza de una mirada, el mismo escalofrío que las había recorrido. Se puso de pie, de lado hacia ellas. No las miró.

Jamás.

Pan y Marron, deshechas, se soltaron.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó Marron. Al pronunciar las palabras, lloró más.

Pan intentó decir algo, mas fue imposible: se tapó la boca y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

Ante ellas, él las imitó. Las lágrimas, sin sollozo, sin nada más que gotas, resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Trunks, entre la risa y el peor de los llantos—. No sé si lo vi, lo imaginé, lo soñé o lo... aluciné. No lo sé, sólo lo dibujé.

Aterrado, giró del todo. Levantó los ojos al mismo tiempo que ellas.

Ellas corrieron hacia él.

Los tres se abrazaron. Cayeron al piso, lloraron. Gritaron.

—Lo siento...

Y se mecieron.

—Lo siento mucho...

Y lloraron todo lo que tenían en sus corazones. El alma misma, destruida. El triángulo, un alma sola dividida en tres, y en tres, y en tres.

—¡Lo siento...! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Marron, del lado derecho, besó con desesperación su cuello. No había una connotación sexual en sus besos; había demencial amor. Apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Quería decirlo! ¡Te amo, Trunks! Pero no lo dijo. Y quizá jamás lo diría.

Del lado izquierdo, Pan besó su mejilla. Tampoco había una connotación sexual; había adorable, el más adorable amor. Lo besaba intentando alejar el dolor, intentando cerrar cada herida. Y no se podía. Cuánta injusticia.

Él, en el medio, con sus brazos sostenía los dos pares de hombros, sin sostenerlos: eran las alas de los ángeles que rodeaba aquello que lo sostenía.

—No quise usarlas —dijo—. No quise, y sé que no me van a creer, y no me importa. ¡Me importa un bledo! ¡Sólo quiero...! ¡Yo...! ¡PERDÓN! —Los besos de las dos se intensificaron; el llanto de los tres se intensificó; los corazones agonizaron al ritmo del dolor—. ¡Perdón, perdón a las dos! ¡NO QUERÍA!

—Lo sé... ¡LO SÉ! —gritó Pan contra su mejilla—. ¡No lo digas más! ¡BASTA!

—No estabas en tus cabales —dijo Marron, en susurros cortados por el prorrumpir de su llanto—. Lo entendemos, lo hacemos, te lo juro... Lo único que importa es que estás bien.

—¡No, no lo estoy!

—¡Estás vivo, podrías no estarlo! —contestó, convencida, desquiciada, Marron—. ¡Estás aquí! —El amor la tapó, la hizo suya. De sólo imaginarlo del otro lado de la vida, la que enloquecía era ella—. ¡ESTÁS AQUÍ! —Lo abrazó con la fuerza que no tenía, con ésta y más—. ¡Estás aquí, Trunks! —Se abalanzó con tal violencia sobre él que Trunks, que los tres unidos en un único abrazo triangular, cayeron al piso—. ¡Estás aquí, aquí, aquí! Estas aquí...

Una mano se incrustó en la cabeza dorada, unos dedos se hundieron en lo brillante del cabello. Una boca besó su frente.

—Me recordabas a mí —dijo Trunks, la voz siempre quebrada, la de él y la de ellas—. ¡Eras igual a mí! Te dolía lo mismo, te desesperaba lo mismo... —Volteó su rostro, tomó el cabello de Pan de la misma forma y besó, también, su frente—. Y tú me recordabas a mí también, al que era antes de...

—¡No la nombres, Trunks! —suplicó la muchachita. Ya no era pura: estaba tan manchada como los dos—. ¡NO!

Trunks las abrazó con posesión. Los llantos menguaron en el correr de los minutos, los corazones se desaceleraron un ápice. Respiraron todo lo que pudieron, agonizantes.

—Me recordaban a mí, las dos. Y yo me recordaba a _ella_. Y juré ser _ella_, y pensé que podía volver al pasado y estar con _ella_ de nuevo... _gracias a ustedes_.

—Trunks... —susurró Marron contra su pecho, su rostro hundido por completo en él—. No...

—Las usé para cumplir mi capricho —afirmó, interrumpiéndola—. Ni más, ni menos. Estaba incapacitado de medirme, volviéndome loco en mis delirios, pensando que todo lo que hacía, desearlas a las dos, tenerlas a las dos, estar junto a las dos, por separado y al mismo tiempo, me llevaría con _ella_ de nuevo. —La voz se tornó aguda; las lágrimas retornaron—. Y no: eran meros delirios, y luego fueron alucinaciones... —Se sentó. Las dos lo siguieron, sin soltarlo jamás. Trunks miró los diez dibujos de la pared—. Y esas alas yo se las veía, de verdad.

Los tres miraron _ese_ dibujo, el de las alas de los ángeles sin rostro.

—Estaban ahí, detrás de ustedes. Se los juro, aunque no me puedan creer. Las abrazaba y las sentía sobre mis brazos, las percibía como si fueran reales. De verdad, de verdad... —Con brusca caricia, Trunks limpió todas sus lágrimas; borrar lo que se siente parece fácil, mas no lo es. Se levantó, las ayudó a levantarse y los tres se sentaron en la punta de la cama—. Las usé...

Los tres miraron al frente. El rencor brotó en una musa.

—¿Nada fue real? —preguntó Pan.

«¿Lo que pasó no fue real?».

—No todo lo que tú merecías, Pan. Y Marron... —Demorándose una eternidad en hacerlo, volteó levemente hacia la última—. Esos besos en los párpados...

La musa dorada cerró sus ojos. Ya sabía qué diría él.

_No, no lo sabe. No del todo._

—¿Qué? —pronunció como pudo.

—Me recordaban a _ella_. Porque... _ella_... besaba mis ojos.

Los tres se estremecieron.

—¿Ojos...? Querrás decir...

Trunks las soltó, se levantó, se alejó. Sé fuerte, se dijo; sé fuerte y dilo. ¡Nada merecen ellas más que tu sinceridad! Ante los dibujos de la pared, apretó efusivamente los puños. Decirlo era menester; decirlo partía su alma en tantos trozos que no eran tal cosa; eran polvo.

—Ojos, no párpados...

Marron se levantó.

—¿Trunks...? —farfulló en un gutural hilo de voz.

_Ojos, no párpados._

—El médico me lo explicó. —Regulando su respiración, él limpió todo rastro de lágrimas una vez más, hasta que ni uno quedó—. Yo no sabía que eso tenía nombre, que era una parafilia o como le quieras llamar. Yo no sabía: _ella_ me convenció de algo simbólico, no de algo tan perverso y asqueroso como lo que una palabra como «oculofilia» te puede sugerir.

Marron, con el rostro completamente rojo, se tapó entera con las manos. Deseó desaparecer.

—«Amor por los ojos» —tradujo.

—Amor por _mis_ ojos...

—¿Simbolismo?

Trunks luchó, de nuevo, con su respiración. Apretó más los puños; tenía que aferrarse como nunca, con la entrega más pasional, a la realidad.

—_Ella_ decía que era una forma de... besar mi alma. Y esa idea era seductora. Me parecía algo muy poderoso: era erótico, dulce. Era todo al mismo tiempo. Era perfecto. Así que _ella_... me... —Tragó saliva.

Lo explicó en detalle, de espaldas a ellas, siempre. Mirarlas, ahora más que nunca, era imposible.

Pan se tapó el rostro, superada. Era asqueroso, tan asqueroso como retorcido, tan retorcido como irreal. Tan irreal como adorable. Era demasiado. Marron, por su parte, sintió que los cinco meses junto a él, a solas y con Pan, desaparecían de sus recuerdos. La sombra de _ella_, de la arpía de cabello rojo, censuró cualquier recuerdo dulce que hubiera podido guardar en su caja de fotos de él, llena de él, rebalsada para siempre de él.

—¿Querías besar mis ojos? —preguntó la rubia, destruida.

—Quería que las dos los besaran. Eso me iba a llevar con _ella_.

Pan, sin levantarse de la cama, se golpeó el pecho con un puño, intentando dejar de llorar. ¡Qué cosa tan absurda, contenerse! ¡Contenerse cuando el alma se nos va, se nos escapa de los dedos, se nos vacía en forma de lágrimas! Mas si lo hacía, sentía, se moría de dolor.

—Cuando... en esa casa... apoyaste tus párpados en mi boca...

—La buscaba a _ella_, Pan. Siempre la buscaba a _ella_. —Volteó por fin. Las miró muerto de vergüenza—. Lo siento...

Pan apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que los puños. Se llevó los últimos al rostro, los apretó contra su boca, se retorció sobre la cama. Cuando pudo contener el ki, se derrumbó. Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, se apretó con sus rodillas, se asió de su cabello. Respira, respira, respira.

—Era mi primera vez...

—Lo sé...

—¡Era la primera! ¡ERES INJUSTO!

El llanto de Pan fue una estaca; él se convirtió en el demonio tan detallado por Marron. La estaca se clavó en su pecho y lo mató. No tenía idea, ante Pan y Marron, qué tan significativa sería esa frase de ahí en más. Para los tres.

—Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme —dijo Trunks, como pudo—. Ódiame, porque lo merezco. —Bajó más y más la mirada. Giró levemente hacia Marron—. Y tú también. Ódienme las dos: yo no quería un trío y todo lo que dijiste aquella vez, Marron; yo quería estar con _ella_... Una _eterna_ última vez. En eso... sí; en eso tenías razón.

Marron, sin ser capaz de analizar nada de cuanto acontecía, fue hacia Pan. Se sentó junto a ella, la obligó a abrazarla. La muchachita se deshizo en llanto, y la musa dorada la consoló como pudo, con la fortaleza que no se sentía y que sí tenía, y tendría. Trunks las miró, las amó, les hizo el amor con la mirada. Las amaba, y las había perdido, y no importaba cuántas veces bramara perdón; nada iba a arreglar lo que había hecho.

Nada.

Y fue hacia ellas, pese a todo, pese al gris.

Y se sentó junto a Pan, quien quedó en medio.

Y las abrazó.

Y los tres lloraron, juntos.

Hundidos sus párpados mojados en el cabello negro de Pan, lo dijo:

—Las amo...

La piel de los tres se erizó alevosamente.

—No intentes arreglarlo: era mi primera vez y me usaste —dijo, llena de rencor, Pan.

Marron no dijo ni una palabra. Abstraída, no era capaz de nada.

—Cuando brindamos ese día, en la primavera, y hablamos toda la noche, esa y todas las que siguieron... Yo fui sincero. No del todo, quizá, pero una parte de mí lo fue.

—Mientes...

—No, Pan. Te juro que no.

Peinó el cabello negro. La muchachita, llena tanto de amor como de odio, levantó su rostro hacia él. Se miraron fijamente, llorando los dos. La intensidad les quitó el aliento, les erizó más y más la piel, hasta que ésta, juraron, se les desprendió. En un segundo, repasaron aquella noche de lluvia, juntos, en la cama. Se recordaron uniéndose, fundiéndose en el otro. No, no había buscado a esa otra persona, a _ella_, la pelirroja. En lo atrofiado de su ser, en medio de los tornillos ya perdidos, algo había sido genuino. Pan juró leer eso en los ojos; Pan sintió más fuerte que nunca su amor por él.

Y Trunks recordó a Pares, a su consejo.

Y Trunks sacó la primera conclusión.

—¿Sabes qué sentí?

Pan negó con la cabeza.

—Que me purificabas.

—Yo sentí todo. —Pan golpeó el pecho de Trunks con un poderoso puño—. Sentí todo cuanto sucedió...

—Y yo te sentí a ti. Y la olvidé por un momento, te lo juro. Pero, estando como estaba, no pude medirlo, no pude olvidarla por mucho tiempo. Aunque suene a excusa, Pan... Te juro que no pude controlarlo. No hubo manera.

Los ojos de Pan, tan negros siempre, tan dulces y fuertes siempre, se abrieron tanto que terminaron por borrarle el aliento a Trunks. La mano de él seguía sobre el cabello de ella, y se deslizó hasta la nuca, y por los hombros. La rodeó con el brazo; Pan lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Con los puños cerrados, sin contenerse, lo golpeó en la espalda.

—Júrame que no me mientes... ¡Por favor!

—Te lo juro...

Y no mentía. En el fondo mismo de su alma, no lo hacía.

_Eso se los juro yo._

Marron se soltó por completo de los dos. Los contempló sinceramente abrazados, sinceramente lastimados. Se sintió de más como nunca le había pasado. Cuando se dispuso, sin más, a levantarse, unos ojos la ataron a la escena. El azul la congeló, ató su lengua para que ya no pudiera decir nada, ató su mente para que no pudiera elucubrar ni un pensamiento; los ojos se pegaron a ella, fijamente a ella, como nunca. Mirándose, Marron lloró; mirándose, Trunks la acompañó al límite de la intensidad. La mano libre de él se levantó; la mano libre de él tomó una de las manos de la rubia.

—Marron...

¿Parpadeaban? Ella no lo sabía; sentía que había nacido ante esos ojos, y crecido, y desarrollado. Sentía que nunca había visto otra cosa que no fuera esa escena, en ese segundo. Los recuerdos de los cinco meses de sexo y desesperación volvieron, la sacudieron con la impetuosidad del viento. La mano la estrujó; la mano la acarició.

—Trunks...

—Si yo hubiera sido él, te juro que nunca te hubiera dejado ir...

Los ojos de Marron se abrieron al punto de provocar dolor en los párpados.

¿Qué intentaba decirle Trunks?

_Lo que no quieres entender._

—Te lo juro —dijo él, conmovido por la escena, por los tres juntos una última vez. Pese a la tristeza, le sonrió a Marron—. Te lo juro, de verdad... Porque... Marron...

Y Trunks recordó a Pares, a su consejo.

Y Trunks sacó la segunda conclusión.

Y Marron sacó la suya.

—No lo digas —pidió la rubia. Prorrumpió en más y más llanto—. No lo digas, Trunks...

Más emocionada de lo que lo había estado durante la escena, si se podía, Marron se levantó. Cambió de lugar: se sentó junto a Trunks. Lo miró por última vez, le sonrió como en el funeral, lo desconcertó de igual forma y, entregada, lo abrazó.

Abrazados los tres, sollozaron.

Era momento de decirse adiós.

_Adiós, triángulo. Adiós_.

El calor fue más fuerte de un lado que del otro. ¿Lo era o la sensación era un mero sentir? Trunks, abrazado a sus musas, supo a cuál de las dos le pertenecía. La epifanía borró un alma de la escena, cruel, tan cruel como honesta. Sí, le pertenecía.

¿Pero pertenecer alcanzaba?

_¿Alcanza saber?_

—Perdón... —susurró, y las besó en el cabello, a una, a otra—. Perdón para siempre. Si les sirve, siempre voy a cargar con esto. —Rió, y las besó, y las besó más—. Estoy quebrado y nunca me voy a curar, no del todo. Es el precio, el _significado_ de todo lo que hice. Es justo.

—Lo que _ella_ te hizo no fue justo —dijo Marron—. Quítate eso de la cabeza, Trunks. Eras joven, estabas lleno de sueños, estabas aterrado por lo que amabas en contradicción con lo que debías hacer. Estabas confundido, y eras puro, y _ella_ se aprovechó de ti hasta el punto más obsceno posible.

—Pero es justo haberlas perdido, Marron. Es lo que merezco.

—La felicidad, quizá, nunca es completa. —Pan, con su voz tomada, con sus ojos hinchados al punto de dar impresión, enmudeció, con los atisbos de su pureza, a los pares en la desesperación—. Esa es la conclusión que saco de todo esto.

—Es la vida misma, Pan.

_La felicidad jamás es completa._

_La perfección jamás es suficiente._

_El sentir es lo único que se jacta de infinitud, de permanencia, de perpetuidad._

_El sentir es lo único que, si se le da rienda suelta, es infinito y para siempre._

_Feliz._

_Para siempre._

_Pero la vida no es tan simple._

_No, no lo es._

—En fin... —susurró Pan. Se soltaron, limpiaron sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo, por enésima vez cada uno—. Yo lo sentí genuino: a nosotros, a los tres. Cuando hablábamos hasta la madrugada y nos descargábamos de todo y todos, yo lo sentía genuino. De mi parte lo fue.

Nuestro nexo fue real.

—De la mía también —dijo Trunks.

—Y de la mía —terminó Marron.

Los pares miraron a Pan: la muchachita ya no era tal; era toda una mujer. A la legua se notó cuánto había madurado por obra del triángulo, de su amistad con Marron, de su pasión con y por Trunks.

En comparación con aquella noche de primavera, ninguno de los tres era el mismo.

_Ni lo será._

¿Era tan verdad lo genuino que se juraban? En el fondo, sí lo era. Eso les bastaba.

Jamás olvidarían a lo que juntos habían sido, al triángulo de rojo contra el gris. Perfecto por su imperfección.

_Inolvidable, amado, odiado triángulo._

_Inolvidable. _

—Me voy un tiempo —dijo, entonces, Trunks.

Marron y Pan lo observaron sin entender.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Pan.

—A la isla de mi tía Tights.

Ambas se impresionaron, pero una de las dos destacó: Marron se sonrojó profusamente.

—Tu tía..., la escritora de ciencia ficción.

Relajado por la emoción de la rubia, Trunks asintió.

—¿La has leído?

Marron asintió enérgicamente.

—No me gusta mucho el género, soy más de lo real; sin embargo, ella es fantástica. Es una excelente autora. La admiro. —Apenada, rió por lo bajo—. ¿No te lo había dicho?

—No. No tenía idea de que la...

El tiempo se detuvo.

¿Y si...?

Enigmáticamente, Trunks sonrió.

«Le hablaré de ti...».

_Sí, lo hará._

Rió, de nuevo, enigmáticamente. La idea lo conmovió en demasía. Que Marron pudiera cumplir su sueño de dedicarse, así como su tía, a escribir, era imperativo. Marron lo merecía. Obvio era que su tía y los contactos editoriales que ésta debía tener serían de gran ayuda.

—Bueno, yo... —Trunks, por fin calmado, no del todo pero sí lo suficiente, suspiró—. Me voy... mañana. Antes de irme, quería hablar con ustedes. Gracias por venir.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, Trunks? —preguntó, aún agitada, más que los pares en la desesperación, Pan.

A ella, todo, parecía dolerle más.

—No lo sé. Quizá unas semanas, quizá unos meses. Quizá para siempre.

Las musas no ocultaron su sorpresa.

—¿Para...?

—¿... siempre?

Trunks, nuevamente serio, tragó saliva.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor. Por ahora es lo más recomendable, irme un tiempo a terminar de recuperarme. Aún estoy medicado y con un psiquiatra atado a mi sombra. Así será por un tiempo. Si bien tengo el alta aún me falta mucho para estar... «bien».

Tomando coraje de la nada misma, recordando a Susu, Marron se atrevió:

—¿Y la empresa?

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa.

—Por ahora no voy a volver. Quizá nunca lo haga. No puedo, no hay manera. Si vuelvo, algo que probablemente me anime a hacer si algún día me siento lo suficientemente «bien», porque me conozco y sé que no puedo desprenderme de ella del todo, será en otra área, no la presidencia. No quiero volver a sentarme en ese escritorio. No lo haré. —La respiración se desregularizó—. Jamás.

El orgullo, aun cuando él tal vez no lo merecía, no por muchas de sus acciones, llenó a las musas. Sí, se sintieron idénticamente orgullosas de él, de su valentía, de la convicción impregnada en sus palabras. Trunks jamás se había visto, ante ellas, más decidido.

A pequeños pasos, casi imperceptibles, se estaba recuperando.

Ahora, al fin, veían luz al final del camino.

—Qué alegría... —Marron apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Trunks y rodeó su cuello. La felicidad, ahora, era la protagonista—. Te felicito: piensa en ti, piensa mucho en ti. —Sollozó—. Pinta hasta cansarte y, cuando te sientas «bien», medita sobre lo demás. Por ahora piensa en recuperarte. —Lo miró—. ¿Lo prometes?

Trunks le sonrió. Marron, al ver la sonrisa, sintió desfallecer. Nunca lo había amado más. Nunca.

—Lo prometo.

Unos brazos los rodearon a los dos. Pan rió en el hombro de Trunks.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo, Trunks! ¡Ojalá pudiera mandar al diablo mi carrera y pelear! ¡Ojalá! ¡Y lo haré...! —Rió y lloró al mismo tiempo—. ¡Lo haré, maldita sea! ¡En cuanto reúna todo el valor posible, yo...!

Trunks la apretó visceralmente contra él. Estaba tan orgulloso como ella, como ellas, lo estaba.

—Si de algo te sirve mi experiencia, hazlo. Puedes vivir de enseñar, como tantas veces has comentado. Puedes vivir dignamente de ello. ¡Eres la nieta de Mr. Satán! Nunca te faltará trabajo. Hazlo, Pan...

Felices los tres, se apretaron los unos a los otros.

—¡SÍ! ¡LO HARÉ! ¡Lo haré, mierda! ¡Lo haré!

Por última vez, la muchachita se aferró a los dos. Por sobre Pan, Trunks y Marron se contemplaron, sonrientes.

—Tú también puedes —dijo Trunks—. Y lo harás, te lo juro.

Marron derramó las lágrimas que le quedaban, nada más. No entendió el _significado_ de lo que él acababa de decirle.

No entendió cuán en serio él hablaba.

_No entiende cuánta razón tiene._

Sin más, se disfrutaron. Sabían, sin decirlo, que sería la última vez. Trunks nada deseaba más que ellas fueran felices. Era lo único que le importaba. Él, por más amor que sintiera por una punta del triángulo, justamente por el amor distinto pero también existente que sentía por la otra, no interferiría en la felicidad de las dos.

Se iba a quedar solo.

_No, no lo hará._

_Al volver, no soportará la soledad._

Sin darse cuenta, estaban los tres recostados en la cama, él en medio y cada una de ellas en uno de sus hombros. Trunks peinó a los ángeles sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo, de la crueldad del mundo, del gris del exterior. Por última vez, las gozó. Jamás iba a olvidar ese momento. Cada tanto miraría por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el paisaje, hacia la infinitud del horizonte, y las recordaría, a ellas, a las alas, a las respiraciones contra su hombro. Y al recordarlas, pese a todo, pese al gris, sonreiría.

_Pasara lo que pasase, al lado de ella, de ella una y no ella otra, sonreiría._

_Por los tres._

_Por el final inevitablemente agridulce._

_Por el instante de perfección que no había sido perpetuo en los hechos, mas sí en el sentir._

—Por una vida... llena de _significado_ —murmuró Trunks. Besó una frente, besó otra. Ellas no lo sabían, pero el orden había sido premeditado. La primera frente, sin que él siquiera lo supiera, era la definitiva—. Les deseo lo mejor, de verdad.

Ambas se enderezaron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Gracias —dijo una.

—Gracias—dijo la otra.

Y se miraron, los tres.

Y se sintieron, los tres.

Y el triángulo necesitó un final digno.

Y los tres pares de ojos brillaron.

Los cuerpos se atrajeron sin poder detenerse, por instinto, por amor, por el _significado_ que los otros dos tenían para cada uno individualmente. Las tres bocas, él debajo, ellas encima, se rozaron con la naturalidad de una caricia, del latir de un corazón rojo. Las tres bocas, las tres por completo, se besaron.

Por primera y última vez.

Ellas cerraron sus ojos; él no.

Él las atisbó hasta que las bocas, que sólo besaron, que apretaron y sintieron en plenitud, se separaron. Antes de que la separación llegara, sin embargo, él las detuvo. Las apretó contra él, sus ojos llorosos, incontenibles los ojos que ya no deseaban el más perverso y atípico lado del amor; que deseaban la pureza de ese beso de tres, la naturalidad del mero roce. Necesitaba de las dos el combustible para el resto de su recuperación.

Al separarse, ellas se miraron de reojo. Jamás sintieron confusión. Retornaron a él, él las acarició a las dos; los tres se enlazaron en el último abrazo.

Al separarse, el fin.

Adiós, triángulo. Adiós.

_Adiós..._

Las vio irse sin levantarse de la cama, sentado en el borde. Las dos, pese a todo cuanto había acontecido en el encuentro, le sonrieron. Miró a una; miró a aquella a la cual le pertenecía.

—Adiós... —susurró sin dejar de observarla ni por un segundo.

Ella no lo entendió.

La otra tampoco.

_Él sí._

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se dio vuelta en la cama. Boca abajo, lloró. Llamó a su madre por el intercomunicador. Un minuto y ella estuvo ahí. Bulma cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió hacia Trunks, ahora sentado junto a la mesa de luz. Al notar sus ojos hinchados, tomó asiento junto a él y le abrió sus brazos. Trunks se derrumbó en su regazo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la madre. Él hijo sólo negó—. ¿No quieres hablar del tema? —El hijo volvió a negar—. Tranquilo, cariño... Tranquilo.

—Mañana me voy, mamá.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí...

Conteniendo magistralmente las lágrimas, ella asintió.

—Y sobre tu pregunta, Trunks... No: nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.

_Lo mágico de la vida es que nunca, jamás, lo es._

* * *

><p>A tres manzanas de la mansión de los Brief, las manos se soltaron.<p>

—Me voy a Paoz —dijo, sonriente aunque acongojada, Pan.

—Bueno...

Diez segundos de miradas; se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Quizá el último, también.

—Hablamos, Pan.

—Hablamos, Marron.

Cada una caminó en una dirección opuesta. Al voltear hacia la otra por última vez, supieron que la muerte del triángulo suscitada luego de la separación de los tres labios no sólo había matado al triángulo en sí; las mató a ellas también.

Sin Trunks, no era lo mismo.

Sin Trunks, no había Pan y Marron.

Sabían que él no volvería por una de las dos; eso, parecía, no sucedería. Sabían que él estaría ausente por, a lo mejor, meses enteros. Sabían que cada una de las puntas era tan fundamental como las otras dos.

Sabían que el _significado_, con una de las puntas ausentes, no era definitivo.

No se odiaron; se amaban más que nunca.

Pero Trunks ya no estaba con ellas.

El triángulo estaba muerto y jamás renacería.

Sonrisa final y ya no miraron hacia atrás. Ahora, sólo quedaba luchar, luchar _no_ por él; luchar por el destino de ellas, de cada una, de cada sueño dispuesto a cumplirse a rajatabla.

Luchar.

_Y vivir._

* * *

><p><em>Mar gris de la existencia, ¿será que podrás contener tu ira por un momento? Deja que él enfoque el camino, que decida cómo te atravesará.<em>

_Permítele dar el primer paso, el primero de muchos, de demasiados._

_Él no sólo desea dar este paso; debe darlo._

_Por sí mismo._

_Por ellas dos._

_Aún no la alcanzará, aún no puede ir hacia la que camina ante él; pero llegará el momento en que pueda, deba, tenga que alcanzarla._

_Por ahora, sólo permítele dar este primer paso, el más importante de todos._

_Dar el primer paso rumbo a la imperfecta, aunque real, salvación._

Una nave estacionada en el techo, una persona en su interior. Tights saludó a todos con una mano. Bulma le levantó el pulgar, sonriente, agradecida. Tights le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Bulma quería ir con Trunks; él insistió con que se quedara. Debo hacerlo solo, mamá. Tengo que aprender a dejarla fuera de mi cabeza solo, sin tu ayuda ni la de nadie.

Besó a su madre en la frente, con un bolso de tela al hombro, vestido sencillamente con jeans y sudadera, una camisa de abrigo. Pegó su frente a la de Bulma, la miró fijamente sosteniéndola de la mejilla. Así, se dijo él, tendría que haber sido: transparencia hacia mi madre, hacia la única mujer que podía protegerme en el mundo, no hacia _ella_.

—Te quiero, mamá.

El corazón de Bulma, ante tanta perfección, se revolucionó.

—Llámame a cualquier hora. ¡Y cuídate! —Sin despegar sus frentes, rieron abiertamente—. Ten cuidado con Tights, ella está un poco loca.

—Como todos en esta familia.

Soltó a Bulma luego de un último beso en la frente. Abrazó posesivamente a una emocionadísima Bra, que lo llenó de besos que él no reprimió, y apretó con genuino sentir la mano de su padre. Vegeta le medio sonrió. El príncipe había sido muy sobrio durante su recuperación: había dado total espacio a Bulma y a Bra; prácticamente no había interferido. Trunks le sonrió, como diciéndole que entendía el porqué, que entendía que lo que él había hecho, mientras su madre y hermana lo contenían, había sido contenerlas. A su manera, por supuesto.

—Cuídate, Trunks —dijo su progenitor, serio, inmutable. Enorme el guerrero y el hombre detrás.

—Cuídalas, papá.

Antes de emocionarse en exceso, lo soltó. Caminó hacia la nave sintiendo el viento contra su rostro. Frenó a tres pasos de la puerta, volteó.

—Nos vemos.

Y de su familia se desvió hacia el cielo, hacia el atardecer dibujado poéticamente en el epicentro del gris. Juró ver plumas, ángeles. Juró verlas, las sintió desearle lo mejor.

_La_ sintió en sus brazos como el día anterior. A ella, a quien le pertenecía.

Volteó, caminó los últimos tres pasos.

—Adiós...

La nave se elevó en el cielo y ya nada, desde la terraza de la mansión de los Brief, se vio.

_No hasta que él, dos meses después, volviera._

_No hasta que él, decidido, retornara._

_A ellas._

_A __ella__._

_A su vida._

_Al mar gris de la existencia, listo el caminante para atravesarlo._

_Sin importar nada, sin importar nadie._

_Con la que él desea, mas no piensa, a su lado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XXV <strong>_

_Ante todo: __**gracias si llegaron hasta acá**__. ¡En el próximo capítulo termina este viaje! Claro que faltaría el epílogo también, pero la conclusión amorosa y el verdadero cierre es en el próximo. Es decir: dos entregas y fin. _

_Voy a dejar de molestar con mi kilometría y verborragia emo. XD ¡Al fin! XD_

_Quiero dedicarle el capítulo a las dos personas que, puedo asegurar, más me acompañan en este viaje alocado: __**Kattie**__ y __**Mya**__, __**Mya**__ y __**Kattie.**__ Lo que me apoyan, lo que me consuelan, lo que me soportan cuando me pongo densa y me brotan significados sin significado al hablar sobre este monstruo que es Tri para mí. __**GRACIAS**__ por estar siempre del otro lado. __**Gracias por hacerme tan feliz con su amistad. Las adoro.**_

_**GRACIAS.**_

_**Kattie**__, mi amore, __**escribió dos fics inspirados en **_**Triángulo**_. Quiero invitarlos a pasarse, porque son bellísimos los dos. Kattie, __**LA**__ autora TxP, autora que realmente recomiendo leer hasta que se me seque la garganta, porque es maravillosa en todos los sentidos, una persona HERMOSA, capturó hermosamente la esencia de Tri. Fue tan loco como emocionante al mismo tiempo leer algo relacionado con mi historia en manos de otra persona, ¡jamás me había pasado! Pero pasó. __**Salvación**__ (TxM) y __**Para siempre**__ (TxP) son los nombres de esas historias, ambas conectadas a Tri como una suerte de AUs, digamos. En mi profile, en mis favoritos, están las dos. Luego edito el profile y dejo los links en el apartado de Tri. _

_Mi hermosa, __**GRACIAS**__. Ya te lo dije, ya te lloré como nena chiquita por la emoción, pero te lo repito. ¡Que lo sepa el mundo! ¡TE AMO! Me diste dos de los momentos más lindos que tuve en este fandom en once largos años. Me siento honrada, tan honrada como feliz. __**¡GRACIAS, AMORE! **_

_Gracias para siempre. =)_

_Y eso, no voy a extenderme mucho más. Había escrito como siete páginas de aclaración (sí, de verdad XD), pero prefiero no decir mucho. Voy a guardarme lo que haga falta para la nota final del epílogo. _

_**GRACIAS POR LEER. Gracias a por sus comentarios. ¡LOS APRECIO CON EL ALMA! Gracias por tomarse un minutito para decirme algo sobre mi historia. Un placer. =) **_

_¡Nos leemos en el __**capítulo final**__!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡GRACIAS POR TODO!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Y FELIZ 2014, GENTE!<strong>__ Que la vida esté llena de significado para cada uno de Uds. _

_Besote. n.n_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball <em>(C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	28. XXVI: El significado

_**«El amor no se trata de actos superficiales de demostración ante los otros, de apariencias y posturas; el amor es ir de la mano, sí, pero con la vida propia en la espalda propia. El amor es la mano que el individuo toma para avanzar por el camino. Es la mano que acompaña en pos de la salvación».**_

* * *

><p><em>Haré silencio, de momento.<em>

_Ellos hablarán por mí._

_Sobre todo la musa, aquel que inspiró esta oda imperfecta a sus ojos. _

_Sobre todo el gran culpable de que yo esté, aún, aquí._

* * *

><p><em>Pequeña es esta isla atestada de los más frondosos árboles y elevaciones. Desde la más alta de las planicies sólo se ve el cielo, las nubes, el destino. <em>

_Se ve la meta del ser que siente. _

_Dos meses lleva en este lugar, dos meses duros, tan duros como bellos, como perpetuos en su historia. Dos meses lleva recuperando, tanto a su salud mental como a sí mismo en lo más ortodoxo del concepto. Dos meses sin desearla a _ella_; pensando cada instante en ellas._

_En una de ellas._

_En una. _

_Y no, no se puede. _

_Ante su atril, contempla el paisaje del atardecer. La isla es todo lo que su tía le prometió: un lugar desbordado de paisajes, dependiendo de hacia dónde observe el ojo; enriquecido por la naturaleza, por los horizontes que lo rodean. Piensa, mirando el horizonte, tan real en el paisaje como irreal (el arte está contaminado de nosotros mismos) en el lienzo, en que no es justo._

_¿Qué no es justo?_

_Rasca su cabeza, cierra los botones de la camisa blanca que lleva como único abrigo contra el viento. No es justo, se repite._

—_No es justo —repite incluso con su voz._

—_¿Qué no es justo? —pregunta alguien tras él. _

_Trunks voltea: Tights desciende de su pequeña aero-moto plateada. Al apearse en la más alta planicie, lo mira enternecida, como siempre. ¿Por qué siente ternura en cada mirada que se deposita en él? Le aterra que le tengan lástima, lo frustra, le duele; necesita todo el amor que pueda conseguir. Quiere que lo miren con ternura, que nunca más tenga que padecer carencias, que siempre pueda sentir el cariño de sus seres más queridos muy, muy cerca de él. Quiere ser un niño, serlo y olvidar, serlo y volver a empezar, esta vez con el pie derecho. Le sonríe a Tights, vuelve al lienzo, pronuncia aún más las sombras del horizonte que percibe, que es y no es al mismo tiempo. _

—_No es justo que tenga una oportunidad tan grande —dice. _

—_¿Eh? —Tights asoma a su lado, mira el lienzo, niega sonriente. La obnubila el arte de su sobrino—. ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Trunks detiene al pincel, lo posa al borde del atril, mira a los ojos (nunca más, piensa, será sencillo mirar fijo a otro ser) a su tía. Niega: no, no puede mirarla. Entorna los zafiros hacia el horizonte, no el del cuadro, sí el del cielo. _

—_No soy ni el primer ni el último ser en tener un brote psicótico y sobrevivir._

—_No, no lo eres._

—_Pero es inevitable preguntarme si merezco, aun cuando hice daño a mansalva a cada persona que tuve cerca, estar bien y recuperarme y poder darme el lujo de ser... feliz. _

_Tights larga una carcajada. Algo que le encanta de su tía, piensa Trunks al atisbarla a su lado, es lo sincera que le parece. Ella, así como su madre, no se guarda nada; ella, así como su abuela, no tiene filtro. Ni para lo más serio y trascendental de la vida lo tiene. _

—_Lo mereces porque tienes la oportunidad. ¿Qué más da? Trunks... —Tights palmea su espalda. Ternura, de verdad: en sus ojos hay ternura y no lástima—. ¿Acaso piensas que aquí termina la historia? No, no termina: sólo es el principio de una nueva etapa. Y sufrirás de nuevo, y perderás personas importantes para ti._

—_Perder..._

_¿La perderá, realmente? ¿O será capaz de aguantar, de luchar? _

—_Sí, perderás y ganarás, llorarás y reirás, y todos los opuestos que se te ocurran. No pienses que esta recuperación es el principio de una era sin sufrimientos, porque no lo es. Que toda tu experiencia te sirva, sobre todo, para no volver a cometer los mismos errores. No debes volver a hundirte: ya sabes qué hay al fondo de tu ser, cuál es el límite del sufrimiento. ¡Debes estar agradecido de saberlo, porque ahora sabes cómo no volver allí! Mucha gente, la mayoría, transita la vida sin saber cuál es el límite, tanto el de la alegría como el de la tristeza. Ya conoces el límite más bajo de tu alma; ahora intenta conocer el otro, el de la felicidad. Cuando alcanzas la cúspide de la alegría puedes jactarte de haber vivido intensamente. No muchos pueden._

—_Ya conocí esa cúspide._

_Junto a las musas. _

_Uno no sabe qué tan feliz fue en un instante hasta que éste pasa de largo, hasta que la hora vuelve a correr y la perpetuidad nos avisa que no es eterna. La felicidad es un concepto deformado por el mundo: la felicidad no es un estado; son instantes, ínfimos instantes que anestesian el alma con cada evocación a lo largo de la vida. _

_La felicidad es un segundo que, si se lo atesora, si se lo idealiza con el paso del tiempo, puede ser el más perfecto de los combustibles. _

_Tights, al escucharlo, no es capaz de ocultar la sorpresa. _

—_La cúspide no es sólo una: son muchas, son cada una de una clase diferente. Si nos resignamos a que no hay algo más allá de la cúspide que creemos única e irrepetible, ¿qué objeto tiene seguir viviendo? Trunks, hay muchas cúspides que aún no conoces. Te lo digo yo, que hubo dos que no quise conocer._

—_¿A qué te refieres, tía?_

_Se miran. Ella amplía la sonrisa._

—_Nunca me casé._

_La oración es tan cliché que los dos ríen al unísono._

—_Casarse es una estupidez: digo, no es más que un papel —asegura, en confianza, él. _

—_Coincido, pero aun así, nunca busqué tener una pareja estable. Y tampoco tuve hijos. Los únicos hijos que tengo son mis libros._

—_Dudo que tenga hijos algún día… _

—Nah_. Trunks, ¡no te empieces a resignar, por favor! —Nueva palmada en la espalda—. Te veo siendo padre, ¿sabes? Tú no te vas a quedar sin hijos, no es algo que vaya contigo. Tú no eres esa clase de hombre que no sea capaz de formar una familia. ¡Si mi papá y el tuyo pudieron…! Y lo hicieron muy bien. Sólo debes encontrar a la indicada, y no errarle tan feo esta vez._

_Ríen, de nuevo._

_No errarle tan feo..._

—_¿Y qué soluciona encontrar a la indicada? No es el final de la historia._

—_Pero puede ser un principio. Uno de tantos, claro. _

_Tights mira a Trunks, lo estudia. Con esa camisa medio abierta y esos pantalones de algodón tan sueltos y finos se ve extremadamente guapo. Al verlo, siente que él podrá lograr todo cuanto se proponga. Pero primero debe convencerse de que puede._

—_Deja de pensar que no mereces nada, sobrino._

—_No puedo, tía. —Trunks niega al aire, al mundo, a sí mismo y a nadie—. Mi familia tiene dinero, pudo pagar un tratamiento. Como tiene dinero, ahora puedo darme el lujo de no trabajar más, por lo menos no hasta recuperarme del todo. Pero... ¿Y aquellos que no tienen lo que yo, lo que nosotros? Me parece tan injusto tener una segunda oportunidad por causa del dinero. Siento que el dinero le quita el _significado_ a todo lo que me sucede. _

—_El dinero quita el _significado_, es verdad, pero no como tú lo estás diciendo. ¿Sabes cuándo, en realidad, lo quita?_

—_¿Cuándo?_

—_Cuando roza al arte. _

_Trunks parpadea repetidas veces. Analiza._

—_Es verdad —admite._

_Tights respira profundamente, inhala y exhala al mundo mismo. Toma la palabra: _

—_Hay un autor, uno muy viejo, que decía que la única forma de sobrevivir a la industrialización del arte es resistir. Resistirse a la industria, ¿entiendes? Pero la industria es más poderosa que esos enemigos que combatían los locos amigos de tu madre: lo que crece sanamente fuera de ella, lo asimila. Quita esas flores del exterior, de la naturaleza donde crecen como deben, y las deposita dentro de su mundo, de su ciudad putrefacta. En una maseta. La flor no será lo que era en la infinitud del jardín del exterior. Nada crece sanamente dentro de la industria, porque la flor no anhela crecer, alimentarse del sol y florecer hasta el límite de sus capacidades; la flor desea ser comprada, aguarda en la vidriera a que la compren y se la lleven y la conviertan en mercancía. El arte que crece dentro de la industria, enfocado a la masa y no a resistir al mundo para criticarlo y mostrarlo con ojos sin contaminación comercial, no florece sinceramente. Convertir al arte en mercancía es quitarle su _significado_. _

—_Y lo dice una _bestseller_._

_Tights, una vez más y contando, ríe. _

—_Una cosa es escribir para vender; otra cosa es escribir para escribir. _El policía espacial Chako_ es el que más amo de todos mis libros, porque cuenta una historia relacionada con un momento muy feliz de mi vida, la época en la que decidí desistir de la empresa y el dinero de mi familia y trazar un camino dibujado por y para mí, como dices tú. Pero fue un fracaso comercial. Luego escribí algunas historias para vender, para darme a conocer y poder vivir de esto. Vivo de esto, y ahora saco libros que no tienen mucho éxito, pero porque, a esta altura de mi vida, escribo para escribir, me doy gustos, me creo felicidad para gozarla a mi manera. Eso hizo mi papá: creó el invento del siglo. Después, si bien innovó e innovó hasta cansarse, se relajó, y disfrutó de crear autos y aero-coches y cosas y demás. Papá fue el hombre más feliz de la historia, Trunks._

—_Lo fue. _

—_Y mamá la mujer más feliz._

—_Sí, es verdad. _

—_El dinero ayuda: no seamos idealistas y creamos que el dinero no sirve para nada: sirve como escudo para andar por la vida. Te da un techo, te da oportunidades, te abre puertas, te ayuda. Es el complemento del mundo que, para subsistir, para resistir, necesitamos. Pero no debería ser la única finalidad. Con el dinero pasa lo mismo que con el amor: la vida no debe tenerlo como última finalidad. _

—_¿Cuál crees que es la finalidad de la vida?_

_Al terminar de pronunciar su pregunta, Trunks se siente un imbécil. Pero Tights no piensa lo mismo. Tights extiende los brazos ante al paisaje. Sonríe hasta el límite de lo posible. Inhala. _

—_La tranquilidad. —Y exhala—. El dinero da tranquilidad, el amor también, pero son tranquilidades efímeras. Lo bello de la vida es vivirla, atravesar tempestades para así lograr el punto de la más honesta y merecida tranquilidad. _

—_Tempestades._

—_Sí. Si cuentas con el escudo, no sientas pena por él: úsalo a tu favor. _

—_¿Y los que no lo tienen?_

—_Trunks, hay algo en ti que me da mucha curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo no me sorprende en absoluto: tienes cierto altruismo innato en ti. Tienes alma de héroe. _

_Trunks siente que su corazón se retuerce. Al mirar el cielo azul, al ver el mismo azul que ve en el espejo cada vez que observa su reflejo, es inevitable para él no recordar al otro Trunks, al de ese futuro devastado por malignos androides. Piensa: el héroe es él. Sonríe un ápice por un significativo segundo. Le nacen, le florecen en el centro del alma, sendas preguntas, todas ellas existenciales._

_¿Cuál es nuestra esencia?_

_¿Existe nuestra esencia?_

_¿Acaso, al nacer, somos un alma en bruto que la vida, con cada golpe, moldea?_

_¿Acaso la piedra de la cual está hecha el alma tiene ciertas características invariables?_

_¿Acaso es ese material del cual está hecha el alma nuestra esencia?_

_Se pregunta, por último, lo más importante, aquella pregunta que desde hace tiempo lo intriga:_

_¿Hay algo de él en mí?_

_Qué inevitable pensar en ello por el simple hecho de precisar, de anhelar, toda la fortaleza que él tenía para sí mismo._

_Qué inevitable sentir que no la tiene ni la tendrá. Y por su propia culpa._

_Qué doloroso pensar cuán inferior a sí mismo, que es y no es él, es ahora, después de tanto, después de la espectral mujer-demonio de cabello rojo._

_Qué desilusionado de sí mismo se siente. De él, no del otro, del héroe. _

_El otro es perfecto. _

_Siempre lo será, para todos. _

_Porque es una obra maestra. _

_Y él, este Trunks de este tiempo, sólo es una versión imperfecta._

—_¿Por qué no te sorprende, tía?_

—_Porque tu abuelo tenía algo de eso: se cansó de dar dinero a beneficencia, luchó incansablemente por sus animales, les dio refugio y los cuidó como si sus hijos fueran. ¡Y todo lo que inventó para hacer de la vida un algo un poco más sencillo! Sus cápsulas han ayudado a las personas, te lo aseguro. No en vano es el invento del siglo. Pero no desmerezcamos a mi hermanita: tu mamá también lo tiene, por algo siempre se ha rodeado de los más disparatados guerreros que se cansaron de salvar la Tierra. Ella siempre quiso cooperar, y ayudar. _

_«Ella, en la otra realidad, creó una máquina del tiempo que permitió salvar una realidad entera», prosigue Trunks en su mente._

_«Y por ese viaje, incluso, él fue capaz de derrotar a los androides»._

_Algo parece claro, aunque no del todo. Se palpa, aún, cierta opacidad en el _significado_ de la conversación. _

_Al ver que Trunks no responde, Tights prosigue:_

—_Tú tienes algo de eso. Has dado mucho dinero, has donado cantidades demenciales de éste a distintas organizaciones. Has salvado al mundo de Majin Buu junto a tu padre. Esa es tu esencia: eres un héroe, lo eres realmente._

—_Un héroe que no puede salvarse ni a sí mismo._

—_Pero no es tarde: puedes salvarte. Sé tu propio héroe, reconstruye tu vida, busca lo que deseas para tu futuro y vive, al vencer a tus demonios, la tranquilidad por la que tanto luchaste. Y no pienses más en si es o no justo: en cosas como estas, no vale la pena pensar en la justicia o injusticia; hay que correr detrás del _significado_, alcanzarlo, abrazarlo y atesorarlo, como a la felicidad. _

—_Tía..._

_Gira hacia ella. Tights, sus ojos entregados al cielo, suspira. Hay fortaleza en su ser, una fortaleza con forma de tallos que salen de su corazón y la rodean completa. Tiene algo de su mamá, de su abuela, de su abuelo._

_De un él que no es él, el otro Trunks. _

_¿Hay algo de él en mí? Preguntárselo es, más que inevitable, imperativo. _

_Desde el brote que piensa en él, desde el brote que se lo pregunta. Quiere ser tan fuerte como él. _

—_Si alguien te dio una oportunidad, aprovéchala. Nunca es tarde para hacerlo, Trunks. _

_La frase le perfora el corazón. Es como una bala hecha de semillas. Los tallos le florecen con tanta impetuosidad que el aliento se le va. Le duele; le da un pequeño instante de felicidad._

—_Es hora de volver —dice._

—_¿A la casa? Sí, como quieras. Aún hay luz._

—_No, tía... —Mira el atril por última vez. Mira el pincel, mira el cuadro del cielo que, por el paso de los minutos, ahora es más oscuro. En el cielo; en el lienzo, siempre ha mostrado oscuridad, su oscuridad—. Es hora de volver a la Capital. _

_Tights se muestra sorprendida. _

—_Sólo han pasado dos meses._

—_Son suficientes. Debo volver..._

_Y correr hacia el _significado_._

_Y abrazarlo._

_Y atesorarlo. _

_Como a la felicidad. _

_El problema, se dice, es..._

_¿Cuál de las dos rutas lleva al verdadero _significado_, a ese_ significado _que él necesita para seguir?_

_¿Pan?_

_¿Marron?_

_El sentir le responde claramente. Pero el sentir, a veces, no alcanza. No lo hace en un mundo en el cual, para resistir, se debe entregar parte del alma, del tiempo, de las ganas. _

_Quizá, la opción que siente genuina, la que siente crecerle como el más fuerte de los tallos que constituyen sus anhelos, no es la correcta._

_¿O sí lo es?_

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XXVI<em>

"_El _significado_"_

xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Haz cualquier cosa, pero que produzca gozo. Haz cualquier cosa, pero que produzca éxtasis».<strong>_

(Henry Miller_, Trópico de cáncer_)

* * *

><p>—<em>No quise que fuera así, pero a la larga, al parecer, fue lo mejor.<em>

—_¿Lo mejor para qué?_

—_Para salvarte._

—_¿De qué? ¿De quién?_

—_... De mí._

* * *

><p>—Trunks volvió hoy por la mañana —dijo Bra—. Estoy muy feliz… ¡Está tan guapo! —Silencio—. ¿Pan…? ¿Estás ahí…?<p>

Pleno bosque, atardecer. Pan, con el móvil en su mano, su rostro inclinado hacia el suelo, junto al árbol donde había dejado su mochila para entrenar, tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir.

—¿Está mejor?

Eso fue lo único que le salió pronunciar.

—Mucho. Está muy bien, muy distinto. Arrastra una depresión del tamaño de un elefante, no te mentiré, pero con el tratamiento ha progresado favorablemente. Sonríe, hace chistes, se burla de mí… ¡Se esfuerza! Es el Trunks que recuerdo de la infancia, ¿sabes? Es casi totalmente él. No puedo describirlo: es maravilloso. El futuro resplandece.

Pan resopló. En el centro del cuerpo sintió un torbellino: se quedaba sin aire por causa del dolor que latía en su pecho. Estaba tan feliz como triste, tan sorprendida como aliviada. Sentía todo, lo bueno, lo malo; sentía sin más. Se llevó la mano que no sostenía el móvil al pecho, como si tal acto pudiera contener algo de todo lo que giraba a demencial velocidad en su centro mismo. No había manera, no con algo tan inmenso.

—¿Por qué no le avisas a Marron? —sugirió Bra entonces—. No sé en qué terminaron, pero quizá quieran verse… Mamá y yo estamos un tanto ilusionadas, lo admito. Ojalá retomen lo que dejaron por la enfermedad de Trunks. ¡Marron es tan linda!

Los ojos negros se escondieron bajo los párpados, derrotados.

—Le avisaré ahora mismo —murmuró sin ímpetu alguno en su voz.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió, preocupada, su amiga.

—Estoy fatigada, estaba entrenando. Nada más.

Mentiras del ser que necesita negar todo cuanto siente, atrapado en su sufrimiento, en sus carencias, en todo aquello que, alguna vez, lo hirió. Pan necesitaba negar sentir lo que sentía; no podía decir todo lo que había sucedido en el seno del triángulo. Ese asunto era tan de los tres que el exterior, ante los seis ojos, era lo más lejano y ajeno, gris, que existía.

—Bueno… Cenaremos los cuatro en un rato. ¡Hace siglos que no lo hacemos! Después te cuento, besos.

—Besos…

Guardó el móvil en la mochila, contempló la belleza del paisaje plasmado con la sabiduría de la naturaleza, ante sus ojos; los prados pintados en el lienzo verde del mundo, el azul y el blanco del cielo, expresivos ojos del infinito que todo lo divisan. Montañas hechas de caricias, horizonte tan fatal como divino. Negó. No, no quería seguir entrenando, no quería ser más una estela de luz, una destructora de lo natural, de aquella belleza sincera que no la necesitaba, ni a ella ni a nadie, para ser. Sin más, se marchó a su casa, la de todos los Son. Desganada, evitó a la familia; desganada, evitó incluso a Oob, que había vuelto hacía semana y media para entrenar con su abuelo, como desde siempre lo hacía. Él siempre le hablaba con respeto, ya no insistía; estaba resignado. Leer en sus orbes la evidente resignación, la tristeza, generaba en Pan una culpa subyugante. Era insoportable mirarlo a los ojos, por lo cual no lo hacía, directamente. Nunca. Al evitarlo, a él y a todos, se marchó a su cuarto. Encerrada, extrajo el móvil de la mochila. Lo miró, inerte aparato en su mano, con una foto de su abuelo de fondo de pantalla. Sonrió por lo niña que era aún, pese a todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses. Buscó en la agenda a Marron y, tapándose el rostro con una mano, consternada, la llamó. Hacía días que no hablaba con ella. Desde que Trunks se había marchado, algo en ellas también lo había hecho: no había tema de conversación, empatía o simbiosis; nada salvaba a esa amistad de la extinción. Ni el amor.

Se adoraban la una a la otra.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Marron.

—Hola, Pan.

Mas el amor no alcanza cuando hay un agente extraño entre dos seres que sienten. Trunks era como un elefante dentro del cuarto, esa presencia que las acechaba constantemente. Él estaba ahí, entre las dos, cuando ellas se miraban a los ojos. Él nunca se había marchado: seguía allí la presencia, la voz ronca, el aroma del cigarrillo, el mero sonar de su respiración. Seguía allí completo, en cuerpo y alma, sonoros incluso los latidos de su corazón. Y era insoportable. Sus ojos bien abiertos, mitad llenos y mitad vacíos, aún miraban desde el techo; las alas negras aún goteaban sangre sobre sus espaldas.

Ellas jamás, pensaban sin decirlo, ni una a la otra ni a sí mismas en la intimidad del fuero interno, volverían a tener lo que tenían. Sin Trunks, el triángulo era imperfecto; sin Trunks, estaban vacías.

Y lo estarían.

Marron sentía lo mismo; Pan lo sabía. Ante su _netbook_, despeinada y ojerosa, rodeada de fotos de la musa que él era para ella, yacía el final de su novela, _Carpe diem_. Al fin la había terminado. El final, que primero había sido triste, que luego fue feliz, ahora era abierto: el soldado había sobrevivido a la guerra, pero debía marcharse lejos por complejos motivos políticos, sociales e incluso morales. Antes de hacerlo, la enfermera que tanto lo había protegido le confesó su amor, el que ya era obvio por más que jamás hubiera sido pronunciado. El soldado, en respuesta, la besó, la abrazó, pensó en llevarla con él.

Pero ese no era el destino, no el de los dos. Algo, allá afuera, era más importante. Ahora o nunca; el «ahora» era el mundo, el «nunca» eran ellos.

El soldado se fue, la enfermera lloró. Pero cada uno siguió el camino que el corazón les dictó: él y su ejército y la guerra que aún no había finalizado, ella y las personas que necesitaban de su cuidado. Así debía ser.

Así.

—Trunks volvió hoy.

—… ¿Qué?

—Volvió. Bra dice que está mejor.

Marron soltó el teclado. Apoyó la mano libre en el suelo, donde una y mil fotos de Trunks la miraban fijamente. Tocó las fotos, acarició las fotos, tomó una y la acercó a su rostro. Lo miró, él a ella. Así como Alice, la enfermera de su novela, Marron lloró.

—Qué…

—… Sorpresa —terminó Pan—. Lo sé, me sorprendió mucho.

—Gracias por avisar, Pan.

—¿Harás algo?

—¿Eh?

—Bra y Bulma anhelan que ustedes vuelvan.

Tragando saliva, Marron se suplicó aguantar. Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta. Apretó la foto contra su pecho, buscó todo el aire que pudo, el mismo aire que se negaba rotundamente a ingresar a sus pulmones.

—No haré nada —dijo, agitada—. No puedo.

—Yo tampoco puedo… —Al otro lado de la línea, Pan experimentaba lo mismo, calcada la escena de confusión de las musas. Con el libro de Isabelle en el regazo, con la foto favorita de las dos ante ella, buscaba al mismo aire que se le negaba a la rubia. Acarició efusivamente la foto—. No sé qué significa esto, que él haya vuelto. ¡No sé qué pensar! No sé qué hacer…

—Yo tampoco, yo tampoco…

—¿Puedo ir a verte?

—Ven, Pan. Te espero.

Nomás cortar, Pan mandó bajo la cama el libro de Isabelle; nomás cortar, Marron tomó todas las fotos, las metió en la caja que su tío Woolong le había obsequiado de niña y cerró la tapa. La mandó bajo la cama, así como Pan.

Las dos vislumbraron difusamente la oscuridad que se cernía bajo la cama, sin embargo; las dos pensaron en lo mismo: ¿qué hacer?

¿Qué?

¿Significaba algo que Trunks hubiera vuelto? ¿Cambiaba los dos meses de silencio, monotonía y gris?

¿Cambiaba algo?

¿Qué cambiaba?

—Nada —se dijeron las dos, siempre al unísono, siempre enlazados los dos corazones de la musa que, juntas, eran para él.

Nada cambia cuando lo único que rodea al ser es la incertidumbre. El tiempo, cuando se experimenta la sensación de asfixia, no trascurre: el mundo se congela, así como los cuerpos, así como las almas. Petrificado el entorno de quien siente la incertidumbre devorarle la vida misma, la esperanza se pierde, el sentir se difumina; el brillo se opaca.

Rodeadas de incertidumbre, las dos, no tenían salvación: no había forma alguna de huir, gritar, ni siquiera y sobre todo respirar; Trunks había vuelto y ni una ni otra sabía qué significaba eso.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces pasarás la noche aquí? —preguntó, feliz, Bulma.<p>

—Sí, mamá. Mañana me marcharé a mi departamento.

—¿Estás seguro?

Dudas en el rostro del protagonista, del hombre, del brotado que jamás volvería a ser el que fue; transformación en proceso la de ese ser que, paso a paso, mutaba en el verdadero Trunks. Herido, manchado, marcado. Genuino.

—Sí… Aunque… —Observó a su madre luego de dar pausa a su voz. Sonrió por ser tan tonto: ¡no más pena, no más culpa, no más vergüenza! Vergüenza, una de las tantas enemigas del sensible que se esconde en el gris del mundo, vergüenza por la diferencia, por el sentir exacerbado, por percibir al mundo de tan intensa, dolorosa, única forma—. ¿Vendrás conmigo, verdad?

Miradas, una y otra dirigidas al que tenían enfrente. Trunks miró a Bulma y ésta a él. Trunks sonrió sin dejar de atisbarla; Bulma sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían levemente ante él: brilló el azul de la madre ante el azul del hijo. El azul, dicen, es un color que remite al frío, al invierno, a la muerte inclusive: a ellos, uno y otra, les remitía a la vida. Si los ojos de Trunks brillaban, esencia pura la del azul, todo estaba bien.

—Claro, cariño.

—Genial. Es que… —Trunks, apenado, rascó su nuca. Bulma, como siempre que veía ese gesto en su hijo, echó la culpa a Goten de que lo tuviera—. Hay algunas… _cosas_ que arreglar, ¿sabes? Y será complicado volver luego de lo que pasó. No sé qué voy a encontrar.

—Mugre, porque nadie ha ido, ni siquiera a limpiar.

Rieron a carcajadas, uno más Brief que el otro.

—Mugre y recuerdos.

—Mugre que podrás limpiar. Luego de que lo hagas, podrás relajarte.

—Sí…

Timbre. Las pizzas habían llegado. Bulma insistió en cocinar; Bra insistió en ayudar, insólito su entusiasmo por la cocina; Trunks insistió en que no hicieran nada. Pidan pizza, no es necesaria una cena estrambótica, lujosa o extravagante. Algo sencillo estará más que bien, no quiero nada más. Y así fue: cenaron en el moderno comedor de paredes blancas y mesa de grueso vidrio, decoradas las paredes con sencillas obras pictóricas en escala de grises. Tan minimalista como futurista el estilo insignia de la familia. Estaban los cuatro, los verdaderos, los originales; estaban los que más inspiran: los Brief. Vegeta y Bulma de un lado de la cuadrada mesa, Trunks y Bra del otro. Comieron, cada uno a su manera, los tres que portaban sangre saiyan como dementes, aunque con educación, y la más humana con su cuchillo y tenedor, mirando de reojo a su pareja e hijos. ¿Hacía cuánto no presenciaba esa escena? Que Trunks no venía, que Bra salía, que Vegeta se quedaba entrenando. Nunca se daba esa circunstancia de que los cuatro estuvieran juntos. Bulma no podía sentirse mejor, más teniendo en cuenta tantos trascendentales acontecimientos en la familia.

La docena que habían pedido estaba desparramada sobre la mesa, tanto que apenas entraba el plato de cada uno, que tres de los cuatro sólo usaban para apoyar, además de las bebidas y los vasos. Bra observó la pizza de tiras de cebolla y jamón que estaba junto a Trunks. Era la favorita de los dos y sólo había una. Intentó tomar una porción, pero su hermano, medio sonriendo, se lo impidió interponiendo infantilmente un brazo. Bra le gruñó. Bulma juró estar sendos años en el pasado. Sólo faltaban sus padres a la mesa. Fue inevitable sonreír al pensarlo. Bra, luego de gruñirle a Trunks, se paralizó. Perdió el gesto severo, su rostro se relajó hasta lo indecible, y luego el ceño se frunció de emoción. Trunks la miró encantadoramente, en respuesta. Bra se le abalanzó en un sentido abrazo.

—Te extrañaba —dijo, sollozante, la princesita—. Te extrañaba mucho, Trunks.

Bra sintió los latidos fuertes de su hermano contra ella. Él contempló a Bulma un instante, y, cuando su madre asintió, devolvió el abrazo. Estrechó a su hermana con suavidad.

—Ya, Bra. Ya.

—¡Después de cenar quiero que vengas a mi cuarto y miremos DVD toda la noche, ¡¿vendrás?! ¡Te lo ordeno!

—Bueno, bueno…

Bra sonrió de una manera tan exagerada que Trunks, al notarlo, sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho. Su hermana era especial, tanto como las otras dos personas presentes. En esta familia siempre habrá algo especial. Sin importar los años, las décadas, los que vengan y los que se irán. Siempre los amarán.

—¿Y, Trunks? Cuenta cómo te fue allá —dijo Bulma, intentando darle cotidianeidad al ambiente, intentando borrar la obvia emoción que flotaba en el aire.

—¡Sí, cuenta! —pidió Bra luego de robarle al fin un trozo de pizza a su hermano.

Trunks tragó, bebió agua, se limpió las manos con la servilleta y observó el techo. Se abstrajo con la única intención de recordar. Había hablado con su madre durante su estadía en la isla, pero sus charlas telefónicas de los últimos dos meses se habían suscitado en momentos sumamente específicos, cuando la noche llegaba y Trunks no lograba dormir, cuando miraba la luna a través de la ventana e intentaba no pensar, no sentir todo lo que esa luna, lo que ese cielo nocturno, le decía. Cuando la tristeza lo vencía, cuando los delirios amenazaban con volver, cuando la depresión le exigía llorar; ahí estaba Bulma, al otro lado de la línea, a todas las horas, todos los días.

—Bueno… —Suspiró—. No hice mucho. Dormí, caminé, hice un poco de ejercicio. Pensé mucho… —Del techo, los ojos pasaron al plato. Del plato, pasaron a Vegeta: su padre lo miraba con atención, serio. Nunca había hablado de _ese_ tema con él. Tragó saliva, parpadeó repetidas veces, buscó aire, puso a bailar sus ojos sobre la mesa. Basta de sentir culpas, Trunks. Basta de culpas: la expresión es una bendición para aquel que se atreve a entonar su melodía—. Pinté mucho —dijo finalmente. Mirar a Vegeta al decirlo fue imposible, tuvo que mirar la pared erigida detrás de él.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, uno que Bulma no tardó en llenar:

—¿Qué pintaste? —inquirió, intentando infestar con más cotidianeidad la escena.

Trunks realizó la misma danza ocular antes de responder.

—Paisajes.

Y ojos, y ángeles, y demonios, y más ojos, _sus _ojos, mil ojos que no me salen ni me saldrán, porque _ella _jamás fue transparente para mí, porque su mirada eran mil en una, más que una veintena, y no la olvido aunque lo intente: Isa y sus besos en mis ojos siguen y seguirán persiguiéndome. Siempre.

Dejó la porción en el plato.

Siempre.

Suspiró. Sólo pensar en ello le hacía sentir que perdía todo contacto con la realidad. Como el día del maldito brote. Negó ante la mirada confusa de su familia. No quería pensar más.

—La isla tiene una increíble panorámica, seguro encontraste paisajes muy buenos —continuó, en tono trivial, Bulma. Y nada de lo que se pronunciaba en esa mesa, viniendo de Trunks, era trivial.

Nada.

—Sí, hay… vistas muy bellas. El atardecer es… muy hermoso.

Sin darse cuenta, Trunks se sonrojó. Hablar del tema ante Bra le costaba; ¡pero Vegeta! Ante Vegeta la situación le era insostenible. No lo toleraba. Bulma notó los nervios de Trunks, tanto que extendió su mano a través de la mesa y alcanzó la que su hijo tenía posada junto al plato. Lo miró con esos increíbles ojos de madre.

—Qué bueno, Trunks. ¡Espero me muestres algunos! ¡Prometiste que me los mostrarías y la gran Bulma Brief jamás olvida algo que le prometen! —El gesto caprichoso de su madre no perdía el toque, no importaba cuántos años pasaran: cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, sacarlo era imposible—. ¿Los trajiste?

—Sí, mamá. Luego… te muestro.

Sonrisa radiante en la madre.

—Genial.

El silencio que prosiguió duró un segundo, ni más, ni menos. Vegeta sorprendió a su familia al quebrarlo:

—¿Hiciste ejercicio, dices? —preguntó.

Trunks se atragantó. Bebió agua para bajar la comida y, luego de un segundo de duda, atisbó a su padre.

—Sí, lo hice. Practiqué un poco algunos movimientos, nada del otro mundo. Me lo recomendó el médico. Intenté mantenerme activo.

Vegeta, en respuesta, dijo:

—Mañana entrenaremos.

Se observaron, los dos con la misma forma de ojos, con el mismo ceño eternamente fruncido, con los mismos trazos sobre el lienzo que eran sus rostros. Colores distintos; esencia idéntica. ¿Realmente?

Trunks deseó que sí.

—Claro, papá.

Terminada la cena, Vegeta se retiró a entrenar sin decir palabra, y la madre y los dos hijos lavaron los platos en la cocina. Bulma bromeó cuando Trunks le ayudó a secar los platos. ¿Desde cuándo me ayudas con esto?

—No te acostumbres —dijo, en un tono que intentaba expresar gracia, él.

Bra no se quedó atrás: plato que Trunks secaba, ella lo acomodaba en el mueble. Como jamás movía un dedo en lo que a quehaceres respecta, la princesa no guardó bien ni siquiera los cubiertos, que derramó en el cajón que, antes de que ella irrumpiera, podía jactarse de estar acomodado. Al final, los tres rieron. Bulma preparó café y se sentaron ante la mesa de la cocina, redonda y pequeña, a beber. Bulma pensó en prender un cigarro, mas la frenó la mera presencia de su hijo. Trunks, percatándose de la mirada confundida de su madre, sonrió levemente.

—No creas que no volveré a fumar, porque lo voy a hacer tarde o temprano.

Bulma posó el paquete en su regazo.

—Sería mejor que no lo hicieras.

—Lo sé, pero hay vicios que no me veo capaz de dejar del todo.

Y cuán en serio hablaba.

—Ay, Trunks… —rezongó Bulma—. Cambiando de tema, como tú no estabas pedimos que nos envíen tu correspondencia.

—¡Y aquí quería llegar! —bramó Bra, la energía desbordándola—. ¡Iré a buscar todo! —Se levantó y se fue.

Aprovechando la soledad con su madre, Trunks preguntó aquello que, desde que había llegado y antes incluso, lo carcomía:

—¿La prensa, mamá?

Bulma dio un sorbo a su café. Se mostró indiferente.

—¿La prensa, qué?

—Recuerda que no debes ocultarme las cosas —dijo Trunks, respetuoso—. Imagino que no se quedaron callados ante mi ausencia, los conozco.

Bulma suspiró. Él tenía razón: ¿cómo ocultarle cosas, si él iba a saberlas tarde o temprano? Ocultando no lo ayudaba en absoluto a recuperarse. La realidad, ahí afuera, seguía siendo tan gris como siempre, lo era y lo sería. Debía ser honesta.

—Depresión —exclamó, desganada, Bulma—. Sobre todo dijeron eso, que sufres una depresión mayor. Otros dicen que estás en un duelo patológico.

—Y todos andan enternecidos al pensar que no «olvido» a Isa.

Bulma se estremeció al escuchar cómo él pronunciaba el nombre de la fotógrafa. No quería volver a escuchar ese nombre. Nunca más. No obstante, tuvo que reconocer que Trunks se veía entero. Se recordó, una vez más, que ocultar no lo ayudaba. No nombrar a Isabelle no hacía más fácil la recuperación de Trunks.

—Sí, ¿para qué te voy a mentir? Eso es lo que pasa, Trunks. —Bulma le dio otro sorbo al café—. Se hicieron un festín hablando del tema: «¡oh! No la olvidó, qué tierno».

Las risas que se produjeron en la cocina iban de la mano con la resignación.

—Si supieran la verdad… —susurró Trunks, concentrada su mirada en el café que aún no había tocado.

—¿Hablarás con algún medio?

Trunks no logró evitar mirar a su madre con cierta cuota de incredulidad. ¿Se lo preguntaba en serio?

—¡No! —contestó categóricamente—. Ni por casualidad. No hablaré con un medio ni en un millón de años. Y no iré a ningún evento, a ningún acto público, a ningún lugar donde puedan estar ellos.

—Pero Trunks, ¿y tus pinturas…?

Trunks dio un resoplido. No, jamás.

—De eso me encargaré cuando deje los medicamentos. Si bien ahora son menos que antes, hasta que no deje de tomarlos no me siento con ánimo de pensar en nada que no sea recuperarme.

—Está bien. Sólo te confieso que odio que nadie sepa su verdad.

Trunks, por supuesto, entendió a qué se refería.

—Ni aunque les contemos que fui a golpear su tumba para «matarla» dejarán de creer que ella era maravillosa, mamá. Isa siempre será perfecta porque los medios endiosan a todo aquel que les convenga endiosar. Nada cambiará eso. Basta con que lo sepamos nosotros.

Bulma, aun así, no pudo evitar lucir su decepción.

—Y no es justo, pero tienes razón.

Bra volvió. Por suerte, pensó Bulma, pues la tensión se había palpado en la conversación. Cuando la princesita apoyó sendas cajas y sobres en la mesa, junto a su café, que casi volcó por lo desordenados de sus movimientos, Trunks se asombró. No pudo evitar, él, largar una risilla.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—¡Abre la caja roja! ¡Ábrela ahora o te mataré!

Bra empujó los paquetes hasta Trunks. Él, que seguía sin tocar el café, corrió la taza para poder examinar mejor su correspondencia. Cartas de algunos compañeros de la oficina, de Donna Star, de Honey, de Leyvi Ney, de gente «famosa» que no le importaba. La caja roja, al fondo de la pila, aguardaba ante la mirada de la impaciente Bra. Trunks, entre todo, se topó con una caja y un sobre que lo sorprendieron sobremanera. Nervioso, por la carta y no por la caja, examinó la última.

—Wanda —dijo, enternecido. La caja era de su secretaria y venía con un sobre—. A ver…

Mientras abría la caja, de un grueso cartón corrugado, Bulma dijo:

—Ella se preocupó mucho por ti. No deja de mandarte saludos, lo hace todos los días.

Trunks, en respuesta, sonrió. La caja contenía libros. Abrió, sin comprender, el sobre:

* * *

><p><em>Estimado señor Brief:<em>

_La última vez que nos vimos hablamos de libros, ¿lo recuerda? Disculpe mi infantilismo extremo, pero al enterarme de que su salud no estaba del todo bien, deseé enviarle esta colección. Son los libros que yo le había comentado, los que amé de pequeña y redescubrí de grande. Mi saga del niño mago, jajaja. A mí siempre me dieron ánimo, ¿sabe? De niña, yo era un tanto solitaria, así que me refugié mucho en ellos. Me dieron fuerza cuando más la necesitaba. No importa si los lee o no, ¡no es mi intención recomendarle una lectura, sino brindarle mi apoyo! Regalarle estos libros que tanto quiero tiene un _significado_ distinto al que parece a simple vista. Con estos libros, intento transmitirle mi fuerza. Nada deseo más que su bienestar, señor. Es usted una gran persona. He aprendido muchísimo de usted. ¡Le estoy tan agradecida! Gracias por tanto, señor Brief. Gracias. _

_Lo extrañaré muchísimo en la oficina. Ojalá algún día pueda venir a visitarnos, ¡todos aquí lo echamos de menos!_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón,_

_Wanda._

* * *

><p>La sonrisa que gesticuló fue tan grande que le dolió, o eso sintió. Claro que entendía el <em>significado<em> del regalo. Se juró que la iría a visitar pronto. Wanda era lo que más rescataba de esa maldita oficina, sin dudas. Con el adorable gesto, le reforzaba el pensamiento: Wanda era la que más había valido la pena conocer en la atestada Corporación Cápsula.

Y miró el sobre.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, curiosa, Bra.

Trunks se metió el sobre en el bolsillo. No iba a mirarlo frente a su madre y hermana. No podía. Ese asunto tenía que solucionarlo en soledad.

—No importa. —Trunks sabía que debía cambiar de tema. ¡Bra no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerle preguntas! Miró a Bulma, quien ante él lucía preocupada. La tranquilizó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. No pasa nada, mamá, pareció decirle con los ojos; es algo íntimo, nada más—. A ver la bendita caja roja… —Corrió todo lo que estaba sobre ésta sin ningún entusiasmo. Al llegar a la caja, al ver el sobre, al leer la firma, entendió todo—. Ajá —dijo. Mató a Bra con la mirada.

La princesita rió pícaramente.

—¡Ay, sabes que soy su fan! ¡Quiero saber qué te dice, nada más! Y a ver si mandó obsequios… —Risas de la joven, y Trunks se fastidió hasta lo indecible.

Arrancó el sobre de la caja. Lo abrió, lo leyó para sí mismo:

* * *

><p><em>Mi rey:<em>

_Aunque me rechazaste, no te guardo rencor, te lo juro. Agradezco el respeto con el cual lo hiciste. Guardo gratos recuerdos. ¡Y no sólo eso! Mantengo todo lo que te dije aquella vez, en el auto: tu mirada incita a cosas horribles y hermosas. No todos están listos para alguien como tú. Yo no lo estaba, lo descubrí tiempo después. En la caja está mi disco, la tercera canción la inspiraste tú. ¡Te dije que te explicaría mejor lo que intentaba decirte de esta forma! _

_En el mundo, hay personas grises, y también hay unos pocos afortunados. Alrededor, hay hilos, los hilos que sostienen tantas falacias. Yo los veo y sé que tú también. Espero que tu crisis, si es que fue tal cosa, no haya sido por no soportar esos hilos. Si fue por ello, por favor, mi rey: sé fuerte._

_El mundo quiere tu cabeza porque eres distinto. No le des el gusto. _

_Los hilos jamás se irán, la mentira nunca dejará de ser pronunciada. Este mundo es así, es como lo conocemos, es como nos lo enseñan, es como nos dicen que tiene que ser. ¡Sólo nos queda resistir! Ser fuertes, aguantar esta marea que se nos viene encima cada noche, cada día. Aguantar con el pecho en alto, porque no estamos equivocados, te lo juro. ¡No lo estamos! Si vemos los hilos, entonces esquivémoslos. Esquívalos y sé fuerte, mi rey._

_¿Somos realmente afortunados los que vemos los hilos? No, te mentí: no somos afortunados. Estamos condenados a ver los hilos de esta mentira. Simplemente debemos hacer jugar nuestra condena a nuestro favor._

_Debemos luchar. _

_Sólo los de genuino _significado_, como tú, son capaces de ser unas musas tan perfectas. Por eso el mundo quiere tu cabeza: porque inspiras. Eso le duele a quienes no lo hacen, a quienes no brillan como tú lo haces._

_Tú naciste para ser una musa, lo eres para mí y lo serás para mucha gente más. Gracias por inspirarme tanto. Mi tercera canción, para ti._

_Con amor,_

_Miss Mimi._

* * *

><p>Abrió la caja, sacó el disco. Lo miró esquivando a Bra, dándole la espalda para que lo dejara encontrar lo que deseaba: al frente, estaba Mimi sin ropa en una fotografía blanco y negro: sin maquillaje, sin peluca: una chica de 24 años, pura, cabello casi rapado, ella en sí misma, sin arreglos de ningún tipo. Tan desnuda como la había visto aquella vez. Sólo se mostraba hasta la cintura, y sus pechos estaban tapados por sus manos. Sonrió al recordarle, la foto, al cuadro del departamento de Marron. Volteó el disco y vio la contratapa: una lista de 13 canciones. Leyó los títulos de las primeras dos, llegó a la tercera.<p>

«El _significado_», decía.

—¡Quiero ver, quiero ver, quiero ver! —exclamó Bra detrás de él, al acecho tras su espalda.

—Toma. —Trunks volteó y le dio el disco en mano. Bra no reaccionó; no lo esperaba—. Te lo regalo.

—Y… ¿Qué decía la carta? —inquirió sin reaccionar aún.

—Secreto.

—¡DIME!

—No.

—¡DIME!

—Nooo.

—¡Bah! ¡¿Vamos a mi cuarto a escucharlo?!

Para sorpresa de Bra, segunda gran sorpresa del día, Trunks asintió. La princesita se entusiasmó exageradamente. Besó a Trunks en la mejilla, le gritó un «te espero» y salió disparada a su cuarto. A solas con Bulma, él bebió su café tibio de un sorbo.

—¿Miss Mimi, en serio? —murmuró Bulma tapándose la boca con una mano, una ceja torcida, rostro libidinoso—. ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

Trunks estalló en risas.

—¡No! —exclamó sin dejar de reír—. No fue nada.

—Vaya, la prensa no mentía aquella vez…

—Digamos que no, pero ya no importa, fue hace mucho. —Trunks dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y se puso de pie—. Voy con Bra.

—Bueno… —Bulma también se levantó—. Sobre la carta que guardaste en tu bolsillo…

—No te preocupes. —Con un suave ademán de su mano, intentó quitarle importancia al asunto—. No es nada malo, tranquila.

Relajada, Bulma asintió.

—Bien. Que disfruten el disco.

Riendo, se despidieron el uno del otro.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo va el trabajo?<p>

—Bien. Cansador, los adolescentes vienen tremendos, cada vez más. ¿Y tú, qué pasó con la universidad?

—La semana que viene. Voy a seguir la carrera por un año más. Mientras, pensaré en qué hacer. Quizá le pida trabajo a mi abuelo Satán.

—Genial.

—Sí…

Miraron las tazas sobre la mesa ratona, una la de la otra. No se miraban, no se tocaban, no hacían nada; estaba una sentada junto a la otra en el sofá de Marron, serias, confundidas, sus rostros cansados, casi tanto como sus corazones de latir.

Por él.

No lo habían nombrado desde que Pan había llegado. Las infusiones pronto se terminaron, y nada. Ya era de noche, era horario de cena y no de café o té; ninguna de las dos hacía más que permanecer junto a la otra, cada una abstraída en sus propias preocupaciones. Algo se había cortado entre las dos, en verdad.

Esta penosa escena era la confirmación.

—¿En qué cambia que haya vuelto? —se atrevió a pronunciar, de repente, Pan. Tragó saliva y clavó los ojos en la biblioteca más lejana luego de inquirir.

A su lado, una respiración se agitó. Un suspiro, y Marron contestó:

—En nada.

—¿Realmente?

—Para una, quizá, sí.

—¿Cómo que para una?

—Pan, él a lo mejor te busca. Quizá no hoy, tampoco mañana; te buscará, sin embargo. _Lo sé_. Pero, en caso de que eso no pase, no cambiará en nada la situación de ninguna de las dos. Para mí, nada cambiará.

Silencio. Lo sentían junto a ellas, entre cuerpo y cuerpo: Trunks era el muro que las separaba, inexorable pared, indestructible. Marron observó a Pan por el rabillo del ojo: la musa blanca aún, pese a las heridas que portaba sobre su piel, seguía luciendo pura. Continuaba siendo un ángel. Ella no. Marron no tenía esperanza alguna. Estaba perdida en un camino, atrapada entre dos ecos provenientes de cada punta de un interminable, oscuro, pasadizo. La voz de Trunks en cada extremo; ella en medio, sin capacidad alguna para escapar, para luchar. Estaba presa, encarcelada en sus sentimientos. Supo, pronto, que jamás volvería a enamorarse, que nunca sería posible, que no había manera. Estaría sola, con sus libros. Ningún consuelo más necesitaba. Sólo escribir.

—Marron…

O eso creía.

—¿Sí?

O de eso quería convencerse.

—¿No se lo dirás?

O eso…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que sientes. ¿No se lo dirás?

Risas amargas cortaron el aire, como un cuchillo rebanando la carne.

—No, no se lo diré. Ya está decidido, Pan.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde la última vez que nos vimos. Cuando me fui, simplemente lo decidí. Perdí mi oportunidad, arruiné todo por mi cobardía. No merezco decírselo ni él merece saberlo. Ya pasó, ya… —Contuvo las lágrimas que tanto había derramado los últimos meses. Se refregó los ojos. No, no lloraría, jamás volvería a hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte—. Ya pasó, Pan.

—¿Lo has olvidado?

—Sí.

Ahora, fue Pan quien espió a Marron por el rabillo del ojo. Era obvio que mentía.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —preguntó, entre molesta y desesperada, la muchachita—. Marron, ¿por qué no eres sincera? ¡Soy yo! Y yo no podría…, si él me busca…

—Sí podrás, porque lo harás y lo soportarás. —Marron, terquedad absoluta en su voz, luchó con su respiración una vez más. Cuando de Trunks se trataba, el aire escaseaba. Escaseará—. Yo no tengo que importarte en ese momento, ¡no! ¡No lo merezco! Tú sí lo mereces, tú tienes mucho más para perder. Y sé que Trunks te buscará, porque tú eres todo lo que él podría desear a su lado… Eres la indicada, Pan.

Una frente se apoyó en su rodilla. Maternal, como siempre, Marron recibió a Pan, a su llanto, a su dolor. Pan lloró suavemente, aniñadamente, sostenida de su rodilla.

—Lo extraño, se nota demasiado su ausencia… —murmuró, entre sollozos, la joven.

—Lo sé. —Marron se golpeó el pecho con un puño. No llores, no lo hagas, ¡no te rebajes!—. Te buscará, créeme.

—Pero… ¿Y si…?

—Te buscará, te lo prometo. Lo hará y serán felices.

—¿El mundo es tan fácil?

—No.

—¿No es muy idealista lo que dices?

—Lo es.

—Marron, ¿lo soportarás?

—Sí.

Las dos lloraron. Marron hundió su rostro en el cabello de Pan, mientras ella hundía más en su rodilla. Se mecieron despacio, muy despacio. Cuánto mentían las dos.

—Prométeme que lo soportarás, que no te lastimaré. Si te lastima, no quiero estar con él.

—Te lo prometo, Pan. Aguantaré y respetaré todo lo que suceda. No me interpondré.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Pan se retiró minutos después. Sola en su departamento, Marron caminó por inercia. Dio vueltas, visitó cada ambiente, prendió y apagó luces. Frenó en el centro de su cuarto. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, vislumbró la oscuridad que se cernía bajo la cama, allí donde las fotos de él descansaban. Es tarde, se dijo.

Ya lo perdí.

Y este final es justo. Lo es por mi imperdonable cobardía.

* * *

><p>Sentados en la inmensidad de la cama, rodeados del rosa que imperaba en la amplia habitación, Trunks y Bra escucharon las dos primeras canciones del disco. El primer tema era la típica canción pop sin pies ni cabeza, sin alma, que no tenía sentido escuchar sin ver la coreografía que seguramente constituía el motivo de su existencia. El segundo tema era una suerte de balada de piano muy, muy densa, de letra predecible y melosa. Te amaré hasta la muerte y más, contra todos junto a mí caminarás. Trunks bostezó. Cuando el piano finalizó, sin embargo, prestó atención.<p>

—¡Hasta ahora me encanta! Dos temas geniales. —Bra miró la contratapa del disco—. ¿«El _significado_»? A ver qué tal.

Un punto más de volumen. La canción comenzó.

Un ritmo, mix entre dance y R&B, sonó. Algo remitió a Trunks a su adolescencia, le recordó a la música que sonaba cuando tenía dieciocho años. Una dulce voz, que casi no reconoció como la de Mimi, se deslizó desde el equipo de música hasta sus oídos. Y la voz, que entonaba dulces y altas notas, ah, oh, ah, habló con fuerza, pasión y, sobre todo, convicción:

* * *

><p><em>Puedes ser feliz en una<em>

_Infeliz en otra_

_Puedes ser un príncipe, un rey, un don nadie_

_Pero sin _significado_, el corazón no late_

* * *

><p>La piel se erizó con naturalidad. Bra observó a Trunks, abstraído por completo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, escondida el alma tras las pupilas; presente el alma, sin embargo, a través del brillo del azul. Algo en él se vio dulce, tierno, emocionado.<p>

¿Por Miss Mimi? No, se dijo la joven: la emoción venía de otra parte.

Él no estaba escuchando la canción; estaba asimilando el sentir que expresaba.

«¿Es tan fácil serlo? Ser quien se desea ser».

* * *

><p><em>Puedes ser lo que te pidas<em>

_Y eres lo que el destino moldea_

_Eres más que un cuadrado, que un preconcepto, que lo que dicen _

_Sin _significado_, _significado_ propio, el corazón no late_

* * *

><p>«¿O es que somos lo que nos hacen ser?».<p>

* * *

><p><em>Podemos llenarnos con mentiras<em>

_Distraernos con falacias_

_Enceguecidas las almas de envidia_

_Pero sin _significado_, el corazón no late_

* * *

><p>«¿Quién soy?».<p>

—¿Trunks…? —Bra, preocupada, tomó el brazo de su hermano.

Y él, abstraído aún…

«¿…Hay algo de él en mí?».

* * *

><p><em>Podemos ser perfectos ante las pupilas<em>

_Ni un error aquí, ni un error allá_

_Y somos imperfectos, porque sangramos, porque existimos_

_Sin _significado_, el corazón no late _

* * *

><p>—Trunks, ¿qué sucede? Me estás asustando.<p>

Y él, más abstraído que nunca…

«¿Habrá algo de mí en él?».

* * *

><p><em>¿Dejarás que te prejuzguen?<em>

_¿Dejarás que los hilos te ahorquen?_

_¿Dejarás que el dolor te derrote?_

_Con __**tu **_significado_, los corazones laten_

* * *

><p>—¡Trunks…! ¡EH!<p>

—Lo siento, yo…

Y él no salió del estado de abstracción.

«¿Seremos lo mismo, él, yo?».

* * *

><p><em>Con tus ojos, las almas laten<em>

_Con tu existencia, los condenados laten_

_Con tus ojos, la salvación es posible_

_Sin ti, el corazón no late_

* * *

><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Saco el disco?<p>

—No, déjalo…

«¿Por quién laten?».

Respiró lo más hondo posible. ¿Por quién laten? ¿Por qué late él? ¿Quién es él, que no es el otro, que no es quien debe, que no es quien quiere?

Somos aquello que vivimos.

«¿Es así?».

* * *

><p><em>Ni yo<em>

_Ni ellas_

_Ninguna_

_Sin ti, ninguna _

* * *

><p>«¿Por mí o por él?».<p>

* * *

><p><em>Porque con <em>significado_, tu _significado_, el corazón late_

_Por más condenado_

_Por más herido_

_Por más violado_

_El corazón late_

* * *

><p>«¿Por los dos?».<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡LATE!<em>

* * *

><p>«Quizá, sí hay algo de él en mí, y algo de mí en él… Quizá, en el fondo, somos la misma persona, aunque nuestros destinos hayan sido tan diferentes».<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡LATE!<em>

_El corazón que siente late_

* * *

><p>Quizá, reflexionó en sentires, mas no en lo concreto de una oración, los dos eran el mismo, simplemente que sus almas fueron golpeadas en esquinas diferentes. Quizá, la esencia es la misma. Quizá, en la raíz, son un espejo.<p>

Quizá, podemos ser más de lo que dicen que podemos ser. Todo depende de las heridas que la piel porte en su superficie. Quizá somos almas dispuestas para la más sincera creatividad del digitador de destinos.

Quizá, a lo mejor, el _significado_ no tiene por qué ser el mismo. No siempre.

Y vale la pena que no lo sea.

* * *

><p><em>Late, ángel sin alas<em>

_Late _

_Que los hilos no te ahorquen_

_Que sus preconceptos no te condenen_

_Sólo late_

_Porque sin ti, el corazón no late_

_Sin _significado_, el corazón no late_

* * *

><p>«Sin el de uno, sin el del otro… no laten».<p>

Vemos las cosas justo como las sentimos. ¡Es cierto, es obvio! Es redundante en la vida del ser que siente, que sabe sentir, que resiste. Vemos en el alma ajena a nuestra propia versión de dicho ser.

* * *

><p><em>Serás no lo que digan<em>

_Serás quien la vida te haga_

_Serás quien quieras ser, quien te construyas ser_

_Quien asumas ser, pese al sufrimiento_

_Porque con _significado_, __**tu **_significado_, el corazón late_

* * *

><p>«Nunca vemos a las personas como son, sino como las percibimos».<p>

Y la canción, con gritos desaforados, terminó. Al finalizar, Trunks soltó todo el aire contenido de una sola exhalación.

Quería percibir al otro Trunks como parte de sí. Asimilarlo, aprender de él, obtener de su esencia el ápice de fortaleza que necesitaba en tan terrible momento. Sus delirios le decían que veía lo que sentía: todos los seres, entonces, deliramos. Lo hacemos ante el mundo gris, que dependiendo del ojo puede cambiar de color. Verde, rosa, negro. Azul. Y rojo, y blanco y todo menos gris. Dependerá de lo que somos por la vida que tuvimos.

El ojo enferma cuando la sangre se cierne sobre la pupila. El ojo enfermo ve lo que la sangre le permite. Somos lo que sangramos, lo que nos hacen sangrar. Y podemos ser más. Sólo basta con correr la sangre de nuestras pupilas. Quien limpia la sangre y aprieta los puños, evoluciona.

Y la canción, con gritos desaforados, terminó. Al finalizar, Trunks soltó todo el aire contenido de una sola exhalación.

—¡Qué linda canción! —dijo Bra, intentando que Trunks, abstraído aún, retornara junto a ella. No era momento de dramatizar; era momento de mostrar toda aquella fortaleza que él parecía necesitar—. ¿Quieres que saque el disco o escuchamos una canción más?

Trunks no respondió; tomó una mano de Bra y la apretó con ímpetu.

¿Habrá algo de él en mí?

¿Cómo puedo obtener toda la fortaleza que tenía?

¿Cómo puedo estar a su nivel?

Contrariado, dijo:

—¿Recuerdas cuando eras niña y nos pedías a mí y a Goten que jugáramos a guerreros y princesas? Y nos íbamos al planeta Sótano, como tú lo llamabas, a buscar tesoros.

Emocionada por la nostalgia que, como estaca, se clavó en su pecho al escuchar decir algo semejante a Trunks, Bra asintió.

—Y terminábamos revolviendo las cosas viejas del abuelo.

La mano de él apretó más la mano de ella. Trunks, de lado, miró fijamente a Bra, inclinada hacia él.

—¿Jugamos?

—¡TRU…!

El hermano mayor, siempre más frío que la hermana menor, detuvo el abrazo que ella le intentó dar. Levantó una mano hacia el rostro de Bra y limpió la furtiva lágrima que intentaba escapar de sus hermosos ojos.

—No llores, tontita. ¿Vamos al planeta Sótano? Necesito buscar algo y sólo tú puedes ayudarme. —Sonrisa radiante. Qué compradora, a los ojos de la hermana, es la sonrisa y la nostalgia del hermano—. ¿Me ayudarás?

Bra, con el control remoto, como hipnotizada, detuvo el disco. Mimi se calló, y los hermanos Brief salieron del cuarto. Trunks la llevó hasta la puerta del sótano, ubicada al fondo mismo de la mansión. Vegeta entrenaba y Bulma se volvía loca con un motor en el laboratorio, justo como cuando eran niños. La situación era igual, excepto el tamaño y la edad de los dos. Trunks abrió el sótano y avanzó primero. Pidió a Bra que tuviera cuidado con las escaleras cuesta abajo y marcó ruidosamente cada paso, para guiarla. Al llegar abajo, él pudo encender el interruptor de la luz. Una explosión blanca los cegó unos segundos. Ante ellos, cajas, cajas y más cajas. Percheros, muebles viejos. Cuatro paredes grises los encerraban, y el polvo era protagonista.

—¡Qué mugre! —se quejó Bra.

—El planeta Sótano siempre fue mugriento, Bra.

Rieron como dos verdaderos idiotas.

—¡¿Y qué buscamos exactamente?! —preguntó, esquivando cajas llenas de polvo, la princesita.

—Una caja de fotos viejísimas. Como de la década del 760.

—¡Eso fue hace casi cuarenta años!

—Verdaderos fósiles, lo sé.

—Como tú —señaló ella, burlona.

—Ajá, ajá…

Sin soltarse —sin que ella se soltara de él, más bien— avanzaron entre las múltiples montañas de cajas erigidas entre objetos y más objetos antiguos que, por algún motivo, continuaban allí, conservados a través del tiempo.

—¿Por qué mamá no mete todo en una cápsula para que no se junte tanta mugre? —exclamó Bra, carraspeando entre palabra y palabra por el polvo que Trunks removía en su búsqueda.

—Mamá ama este sótano, ¿sabías? Aquí encontró la primera esfera del dragón.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que dije yo?

—Creo que no ordena por nostalgia, para que este sótano no pierda su encanto. Le _divierte_ venir a buscar objetos viejos aquí. Sabes que a mamá le gustan las aventuras, los retos.

—¿Ella también juega a guerreros y princesas?

Los dos, por lo absurdo del comentario de Bra, rieron a carcajadas.

—Será…

Unas vueltas más, y Trunks frenó junto una pila de ocho cajas hacia el fondo de la habitación. Soltó a Bra y se acercó. Al frente de la caja que estaba contra el piso, había leído «fotos». Sacudió caja por caja, para poder leer los carteles que cada una tenía al frente, y en la tercera contando desde el piso leyó «primeros años de Trunks».

—Es esta —dijo—. Ayúdame, Bra. —Levitó para poder llegar a la octava caja, la tomó y se la dio a una asqueada princesa en mano. Ella la dejó, sin parar de carraspear con acentuada exageración, en el suelo. Cuatro cajas más, cuatro veces el mismo ciclo, y Trunks tuvo ante él aquélla que necesitaba.

Se sentó en el piso. Bra, sacudiéndose para alejar el polvo de su blusa nueva, tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Primeros años? —La joven no pudo evitar reír—. ¿Quieres verte de niño?

Trunks abrió la caja, posada en sus muslos, cuidadosamente.

—Ahora entenderás…

Dentro de la caja había sendos álbumes además de decenas de fotos sueltas, viejas y arrugadas.

—¿Por qué imprimían las fotos? ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿No tenían computadoras?!

—Antes, niña, a las personas les gustaba conservar las cosas. Eso se perdió hace años: la gente ya no guarda, ya no conserva, ya no le da un _significado_ a los objetos; ahora, cambiar los muebles, la ropa y cualquier objeto por otro, como si líquido que se escurre entre los dedos fueran, es la _moda_. Hay que tirar y comprar. Consumir, consumir, consumir. Antes, se compraba un objeto y éste debía durar para siempre; ahora no, por eso la calidad de los productos disponibles en el mercado no es tan buena como hace cincuenta años. Es la ley de oro que cualquier empresa que produzca artilugios para el mercado debe saber. Las fotos, antes, debían conservarse para siempre; ahora, con «borrar la memoria» alcanza.

Borrar la memoria, como si fuera tan sencillo olvidar lo que alguna vez se sintió. Cuánto nos miente el mundo, cuánto goza mentirnos. Cuán intenso es, para el sexópata de la mentira, el orgasmo de los crédulos. Los alienados.

Los que eligen creer, no resistir.

—Ajá… —Bra estudió sus uñas. Estaban sucias. Notarlo la espantó—. ¿Dices que todo esto tiene un _encanto_?

—Exacto.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué es lo que quieres ver? ¡¿No me vas a decir?!

Trunks, que no respondió, examinó álbum por álbum. Bra se rió de él cuando ciertas fotos vergonzosas aparecieron. ¡Estás desnudo en esa! ¡Ese gorro horrible que usabas, de gatito! ¡Mira tu cara cuando llorabas! ¡Qué bebé tan feo eras! Trunks empezaba a fastidiarse cuando en un álbum forrado de papel azul plastificado encontró lo que buscaba.

—Hace unos ocho años que no veo esta foto —dijo, el álbum abierto sobre sus piernas extendidas.

Bra se asomó. Habiéndose pegado a su hermano, miró la foto que estaba pegada en la primera hoja.

—Trunks del futuro…

—Sí.

—¿Ocho años?

—La última vez que las vi fue cuando se las mostré a Isa. Aquí mismo, sentados en el piso, como ahora estamos tú y yo.

Preocupada, la princesa frunció el ceño.

—Hermanito, ¿está bien que…?

—Está bien, Bra. _Quiero_ hacerlo.

—¿…Qué cosa?

Trunks levantó el álbum y examinó minuciosamente la foto. Odiaba ver al otro Trunks; por lo menos, solía odiarlo. Ahora, ya no estaba seguro de nada. Ni de sí mismo.

—Cuando era niño me hablaban de él y yo me emocionaba. Tenía la ilusión de que volviera y fuera mi hermano, porque siempre había querido un hermano mayor.

—Como Gohan y Goten.

—Sí. Pero nunca volvió. Jamás lo conocí. Al crecer, me cansé de esas historias sobre él, de que me hablaran de él. Me harté de él. Llegué a creer que mi vida era la equivocada, me pregunté muchas veces si estuvo bien que él cambiara mi destino.

Bra apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Trunks. Quiso distraerlo a como diera lugar. Miraron la foto, juntos: el Trunks del futuro posaba con el pequeño Gohan ante la puerta de la mansión de los Brief. El hijo mayor de Gokuh traía un traje lila; los dos traían una banda negra en los brazos, evidentemente de luto.

—¿Por qué la banda? —preguntó Bra.

—Porque Gokuh había muerto para salvar a la Tierra de Cell.

—Ah, sí… Cuando Kakarotto se tele-transportó.

—Kakarotto… —pronunció entre risas Trunks—. Sí, Bra.

—Me gusta cómo se vestía tu otro yo: esa chaqueta azul le quedaba muy bien. Y usa negro debajo, como tú, que siempre usas algo negro.

—Pero no somos iguales.

—¡Sí que lo son! ¡Es tu clon! Ahora eres más viejo que él, y me da la impresión de que él tenía más musculatura que tú, pero en sí son idénticos.

—No. Bra. —Trunks no se cansó de negar con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa apenas asomando en su boca. Acercó el álbum a la princesa—. Mira sus ojos.

Bra, acercándose más, contempló la fotografía. Los ojos del otro Trunks le parecieron idénticos a los de su hermano. Pero no.

—Se ve triste. Aunque sonríe, se ve muy triste. Es… devastador.

—Él era una persona muy sufrida.

—No es para menos con todo lo que le pasó.

—Pero él, sin embargo, seguía de pie. Bra…, él era fuerte.

Empezando a detectar hacia dónde se dirigía Trunks, Bra le rodeó con un brazo la cintura.

—Tú también lo eres.

Trunks dejó el álbum en su regazo.

—No estoy tan seguro.

—¿Por eso viniste a mirarlo? ¿Para pensar en si lo eres?

—Bra…

Ella tomó la mano que estaba sobre la foto. El otro Trunks dejó de ser visible, fue tapado por los dos.

—Trunks, sé que todo lo que te ha sucedido te ha sacado las ganas. Sé que aún estás depresivo, que aún tomas una serie de pastillas que te harán compañía por meses. Sé todo, sé lo que es la depresión. Nunca tuve algo así, pero entiendo qué te pasa: no te sientes capaz de nada, no sientes empatía por nada, nada te emociona ni entusiasma. ¡Te sientes cansado, y sólo quieres dormir, y dormir, y nada más! Sé que estás mejor, no obstante, y falta, es verdad… ¡Falta tanto! Pero no te puedes infravalorar así. Él, este Trunks de la foto, seguro lloró, gritó, sangró, se deshizo en sufrimiento, o así me lo imagino: llorando cada noche antes de dormir, llorando de impotencia. Y si siguió de pie es porque algo tenía _significado_ para él.

—_Significado_…

—¡Es como decía recién Miss Mimi! ¡«Sin _significado_, el corazón no late»! Él tenía una misión, y la convicción lo llevó a cumplirla, a convertirse en el héroe más grande de _esta_ historia. Y sé bien que hay cosas que tienen _significado_ para ti. Sé que amas pintar. Aunque nunca me hayas hablado de eso, lo noté, lo entendí: tú amas eso más que a otra cosa, y por tu trabajo y por tus obligaciones y por la bruja de Isa, esa perra hija de puta a la que no quiero nombrar nunca más, dejaste todo de lado, guardaste tus sueños en tu bolsillo y los dejaste para un después que jamás llegó. —Lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo, con las dos manos—. ¡¿Estoy equivocada?!

Trunks, tristeza empapando su rostro, asintió.

—No lo estás, Bra. Pero…

—Sé que te duele, que aún te duele todo lo que te pasó, que aún te persiguen los fantasmas de cada cosa mala que te ocurrió antes y después del brote. ¡Sé que estás marcado, que estás herido para siempre! Pero Trunks, por lo que más quieras, no te preguntes cosas tan tontas: él y tú eran la misma persona, son la misma persona, sólo que él tuvo una vida y tú otra. No viviste una vida equivocada: viviste tu vida, punto. ¡Y tu vida tiene tanto _significado_ como la de él! En eso y en lo demás, son idénticos: ¡míralo en la foto! —Bra le arrebató el álbum del regazo. Lo posicionó ante los dos—. Mira ese ceño fruncido, mira ese azul tan guapo de sus ojos, mira esa tristeza casi innata que transmite, y la ropa que usa, y el peinado igual al tuyo. Mira sus ojos: transmiten lo mismo, parecen gritar.

—¿Qué gritan?

Las dos voces se quebraron. Bra, sonriendo con ímpetu, abrió la boca. Se dejó llevar con toda la vehemencia que la poseyó:

—«¡No me dejaré vencer! Aunque haya sufrido tanto, no me voy a dejar vencer. ¡Aunque mi vida haya sido tan difícil, aunque esos hijos de puta me hayan quitado todo cuanto amaba, aunque sus manchas aún estén sobre mi piel, yo seguiré! ¡No me rendiré! ¡No me rendiré nunca! ¡Porque hay algo que vale más para mí! —Bra sollozó. El llanto le nació al principio y le explotó justo antes del final—. ¡Hay algo que amo, algo que tapa todo el sufrimiento en mi corazón y me da fuerzas para todo! ¡Hay algo que tiene _significado_ para mí! ¡Algo hermoso, perfecto! ¡Hay algo en mi corazón, algo que me permite sentir! ¡NO ESTOY VACÍO! ¡Y nadie me vaciará, lo juro! ¡Aunque quieran vaciarme…, aunque no se vayan jamás de mis recuerdos..., aunque sus ojos y sus voces no me dejen dormir nunca más..., no lo voy a permitir! ¡NUNCA!».

Bra dejó caer el álbum al suelo, tapada por el llanto. Trunks la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Tú crees que puedo…?!

—¡Sí puedes, Trunks! ¡Eres él, eres como él! ¡Has sufrido, al igual que él sufrió!

—¡Pero mi sufrimiento fue estúpido al lado del de él! ¡No tengo derecho a haber terminado así, brotado y marcado, cuando a él le pasaron cosas más horribles que nunca lo derribaron! ¡ME SIENTO UN IDIOTA! ¡Y NO ME PERDONO! —Trunks se deshizo en llanto, y Bra aún más al oírlo, al sentir la humedad en su hombro, allí donde los párpados cerrados estaban depositados—. ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Soy más débil! ¡Soy mucho más débil! ¡Y LO ODIO! ¡Y lo envidio! ¡Y quisiera ser tan fuerte como él, quisiera poder soportar todo lo que siento como él lo hizo con cosas mucho peores! ¡Y no me siento capaz! ¡NO ME SALE! ¡¿Por qué mierda toqué fondo?! ¡¿Por qué mierda le di lugar en mi vida a esa hija de puta?! ¡MI SUFRIMIENTO NO VALE NADA AL LADO DE ÉL, DEL DE LA FOTO! Mi sufrimiento no tiene ningún _significado_.

—¡Porque te resignaste! ¡ESTÁS RESIGNADO! ¡No eres capaz de ver lo que tienes adentro, Trunks! ¡Tú también vales, y mucho! ¡Tú eres mi héroe! ¡LO ERES!

Se apretaron más, traspasando la barrera de la fuerza ordinaria. Hubo algo saiyan en el apasionado agarre, un algo que los dos habían heredado de Vegeta. Y de Bulma también.

—¡No me merezco nada! ¡Fui cruel! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Lastimé mucho! ¡Lastimé a mamá, a ti! ¡Lastimé a... a ella! ¡La destrocé! ¡La traicioné! Y ya no… Ya la perdí.

Bra frenó su llanto como pudo. Confundida, inclinó su rostro hacia él. Vio cómo los párpados de Trunks se refregaban contra su hombro, desesperación absoluta en sus ademanes.

—¿De quién hablas…?

Trunks no contestó.

La princesita deseó, naturalmente, indagar; no lo hizo. No, se dijo, no es momento de atosigarlo con mis preguntas. Es momento de acompañarlo, de darle fuerzas, de convencerlo de todo cuanto le estoy diciendo. Será mejor no preguntar si habla de quien yo pienso.

—Te resignas porque sientes que no mereces nada —reflexionó, más madura de lo que alguna vez había sido, Bra.

—Sí. Porque al fin y al cabo, soy un idiota.

Lloraron más. Se apretaron más.

—Sientes que no mereces a esa mujer.

—No la merezco.

—Trunks… Estabas enfermo.

—Lo sigo estando. Nada me justifica: la alejé de mí, la lastimé, y ya está, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Has pensado en buscarla?

—Todo el tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Porque ya la perdí.

—Trunks…

—Me pregunto si soy fuerte, si podré soportar su ausencia. No tolero que no esté aquí, no lo soporto.

—Aguarda… —Alarmada, Bra se separó de él. Puso una mano en el descontrolado pecho de su hermano, que hasta hacía un momento golpeteaba con pasión contra el de ella. Sintió el descontrol, supo que el que ella sentía era intenso también, pero no tanto, no con tal poder. Esforzándose, prosiguió—: ¿No estás hablando de Isa, verdad?

Trunks, con el rostro brillante por causa de las lágrimas, de los sentires y el amor más genuino que hubiera sentido alguna vez, sonrió. Bra lo acompañó sin darse cuenta: la felicidad de su hermano, por ser su hermano el ser más especial que conocía, era la felicidad de todos.

—No —dijo él, obnubilando incluso con su voz a la princesa—. Hablo de alguien más…

—¿La amas?

—Sí.

—¿Mucho?

—Demasiado.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

Trunks bajó los ojos. Suficiente contacto visual por el día: ya no podía más. Cada vez que miraba fijamente a alguien, sentía que un ente extraño y ajeno a sí mismo le absorbía la energía; se la drenaba hasta que nada, más que su cuerpo deshecho, quedaba.

—Lo entendí después del brote. Antes, no lo entendía… —Movió su cabeza a un lado, al otro; negó todo de lo que lamentaba no haberse percatado antes—. Ella me hizo muy feliz, me hizo sentir algo diferente a cualquier otra mujer, incluso Isa. Con Isa, yo sentía que podía ser quien quería ser, porque _ella_ estaba a mi lado, porque _ella_ me daba un _significado_; con ella, con la mujer de la que te hablo, siento que soy quien quiero ser. No es necesario, a su lado, anhelar ser algo: lo soy. Y sé que lo soy no por su causa, no porque esté a mi lado: lo soy porque lo soy, porque ella me recuerda quién soy.

Los ojos de Bra brillaron; Trunks estaba en su propio mundo, demasiado abstraído como para notarlo.

—Es lo más dulce que te he escuchado decir alguna vez. —Bra le dio un suave codazo que los hizo reír a ambos—. Por eso eres mi héroe, ¿ves?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre te muestras tan de una forma, tan antipático y malhumorado, pero en el fondo eres tan sensible, tan genuino, tan distinto al resto de la gente. Eres especial, Trunks. Eres tan especial como el de la foto, sólo que a ti se te presentaron otras pruebas, otros problemas. A lo mejor el otro Trunks afrontó cosas mil veces más dolorosas; eso no le quita _significado_ a tu sufrimiento: en tu historia, lo de Isa dolió tanto que te provocó todo lo que viviste, y ya. No tuviste oportunidad de demostrarlo como él sí la tuvo, pero sí eres un héroe. Eres _mi_ héroe.

—No puedo ser algo semejante…

—Sí que puedes: siempre me retas, me ayudas, me mimas a tu muy particular forma (ser un Brief nos hace sentir amor de formas muy, muy inesperadas). Siempre cuento contigo, nunca me desilusionas; siempre colmas mis expectativas. ¡Las sobrepasas! Te admiro, porque aun cuando no eras feliz, eras responsable en nombre de esta familia. Y lamento no haberlo sabido antes: yo te hubiera sacado de esa oficina tomándote de los pelos. ¡Te hubiera arrastrado lo más lejos posible de allí! Te tragaste todo pensando en un bien que no era para ti y en parte te odio por ello; lo entiendo, sin embargo. Hiciste lo que sentías, lo hiciste en nombre de todos. Ahora es tiempo de que pienses en ti mismo.

—Bra…

Las manos se acariciaron con toda la fraternidad que sentían al estar unidos.

—Si la lastimaste —insistió Bra, firme—, pídele perdón.

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Entonces?

—Soy muy cobarde. No me atrevo a pedirle nada, a decirle esto.

—¿Te da miedo su rechazo?

—Me da miedo no soportarlo. Sé que no lo voy a soportar.

—Trunks…

—No lo voy a soportar.

«Por eso, mejor…».

—No sé qué decirte.

—No digas nada, está bien.

—Pero…

—Está bien, de verdad. —Rió un momento, se secó las lágrimas—. Quisiera ser tan fuerte como él, como ese otro Trunks, y no ser tan cobarde como yo mismo.

—Puedes serlo, sólo tienes que asumir que es posible. Si él pudo, tú, que eres él así como él eres tú (qué trabalenguas), puedes.

Trunks cerró el álbum.

—Gracias, Bra.

Ella lo abrazó, de nuevo.

—Gracias a ti. Y por favor: sé fuerte. Se puede, estoy segura de que puedes entenderlo. Mereces una segunda oportunidad, la mereces porque ya has pagado por tus errores. Ahora es momento de mirar hacia adelante, ¿sí?

Él acarició su espalda. Ella se sintió la más dulce de las niñas. En brazos de su hermano, siempre tendría cinco años. Eran los brazos de la nostalgia, de la eterna regresión que es tan natural en las personas que han sentido tal clase de amor.

—¿Y tú no estás orgulloso de mí? Todo lo que te pasó me ha hecho madurar, hermanito. Por enseñarme tantas cosas, gracias.

—A ti…

Último abrazo, ordenaron las ocho cajas y se marcharon. Aún emocionado por los más recientes sucesos, entendió, mientras se daba una ducha nocturna en el baño de su cuarto, que el regreso traía consigo la resurrección de todo cuanto había dejado en la ciudad al marcharse. No sólo había vuelto él; habían vuelto los problemas, la insatisfacción, la soledad. _Ella_, la mujer-demonio; ellas, las musas aladas.

Y la primera era un inmenso impedimento para su total recuperación. Todavía lo era.

La había dibujado, había pensado en _ella_, había analizado todo lo que había vivido junto a _ella_. Durante su recuperación en la isla, Isabelle Cort había estado presente. No podía olvidar que _ella_ había existido, y lo había lastimado, y lo había usado con el único fin de satisfacer sus perversiones, tanto que él había terminado herido y necesitado, solo. Primero había sentido odio, el más visceral que un humano hubiera podido experimentar; ahora, sentía indiferencia, pero no por completo. Un ápice de odio todavía estaba clavado a su corazón.

Ese era el problema.

Listo para acostarse, con un short por ropa, revolvió el bolsillo del pantalón que traía puesto antes de ducharse. Sacó la carta que había guardado. Habiendo abierto el sobre, estudió la letra de la hoja. Qué puño apretado encontró, propio de alguien que le había escrito con pasión, con amor. Sentado en la cama, al lado de la luz tenue, amarillenta del velador, leyó:

* * *

><p><em>Bebé:<em>

_Se me cae la cara de vergüenza, de culpa. ¡Todo lo que has provocado en mí, mi bebé! Cada día que pasa es peor que el anterior. Siento que enloquezco, que todo cuanto deseo se ve eclipsado por tus ojos, que se me aparecen a todas horas, todos los días. Hasta pinté tus ojos, aunque no lo creas. _

_Te extraño como no tienes idea. Y sé que no tengo derecho a seguir siendo tu amiga. Es saberlo aquello que tanto me duele, porque te amo. Pero debo dejarte ir, lo sé._

_Pensarlo me mata, ¿sabes? Por todo lo que te hice y por todo lo que incentivé en ti. Ese duelo que nunca terminaste en parte fue mi responsabilidad. Amándote como _ella_ lo hacía, besándote, abrazándote y violándote como _ella_, sólo logré llenarte el vacío con mentiras, hacerte creer que _ella_ aún estaba entre nosotros, merodeándonos. Haciéndote todo cuanto hice intenté retenerla yo también. Después del brote lo entendí. No fuiste el único afectado por Isa; _ella_ también me marcó a mí. _

_«¡Eres necia!». Sé que será eso lo que te dirás al leerme. Excusarme no repara mis errores. Los tres fuimos felices, o eso quiero pensar. Pero no. Isa nos alimentó tanto, nos hizo tan adictos a ella, que la abstinencia nos mató. Tuvimos que desnudarnos demasiadas veces sólo para sentirla junto a nosotros, para evocar las perversiones de los tres, para no sentirnos tan miserables por su ausencia._

_Quitaré el cuadro de la pared. Te dejaré a ti, a tus ojos, sobre la chimenea. Eres tú quien merece observarme, para recordarme cuánto te he lastimado. Nunca debo olvidar el inmenso error que cometí, que tanto me costó. Perderte a ti es un pecado, bebé. Eres demasiado, demasiado especial. _

_Bebé... Te amo. Te amo como si fuera tu madre. Eres lo más cercano a un hijo que he tenido, y hemos sido muy incestuosos de formas muy abstractas._

_Perdóname._

_Te hice demasiado daño._

_Hablé varias veces con Bulma. Perdón por inmiscuirme, no pude evitarlo. Ella me dijo que estás con tu tía, la escritora, pintando. ¡Pintando! Para eso, además de lo anterior, te escribí: aunque no desees tenerme a tu lado, ser mi amigo o mi hijo o lo que fuere, cuenta conmigo. Si te decides a exponer, nunca te olvides de que tengo contactos. Quiero ver tus cuadros en todas partes, que puedas vender esos paisajes tan cruentos que pintas. Quiero verte en todas las paredes, en las paredes de quienes puedan encontrarle el _significado _a tu maravilloso arte. ¡Todo aquel que lo comprenda se ganará mi respeto! Amaré a todo aquel que te ame._

_Eres talentoso, mi bebé. Te lo juro._

_Siempre te voy a amar, contestes o no._

_Besos, los besos más sanos que pueda darte, _

_Susu._

* * *

><p>Al terminar de leer la carta experimentó una particular sensación. Como cuando un libro se termina, un libro de esos que deberían tener mil páginas más. Pero las cosas concluyen. Su amistad con Susu había concluido. Pensarlo liberó las lágrimas de sus ojos: aún dolía. La abstinencia de la que ella hablaba en la carta seguía presente en él, en sus venas, en sus pupilas que nunca estarían demasiado satisfechas. Mucho le había costado hablarle al psicólogo del tema, y las respuestas del especialista habían sido contundentes una vez que lo hizo; a pesar de ello, sentía que nadie lo comprendía, que ningún profesional podría comprender el <em>significado<em> que el acto, que la oculofilia, tenía para él. Emocionalmente, nadie lo iba a entender. Nunca.

Hay cosas que, por ser tan íntimas, jamás podrán encontrar explicación. Hay cosas que no merecen, no deben, no tienen que ser explicadas: los sentires no pueden explicarse, no todos. Los porqués del ser no siempre encontrarán una respuesta, no en las profundidades del corazón.

Necesitaba verla, entendió al secarse las lágrimas.

Buscó en la mesa de luz el móvil que su madre le había regalado y que su hermana le había llenado de teléfonos. Era marca Cápsula, por supuesto; el mejor teléfono celular del mercado. Unos sencillos minutos, cuando se lo dieron por la mañana, le había demorado acostumbrarse. Ellas no sabían que su viejo móvil estaba muerto en su taller, junto a la veintena y a la vida que había tenido antes del brote. Todo estaba enterrado en ese cuarto; la vida nueva ante sus ojos. Miró, por primera vez, la agenda: allí estaban las musas, las dos. Le pareció obvio el motivo por el cual Bra le había guardado a Marron, ¿pero a Pan? Rió al pensarlo: seguramente había enviado sus propios contactos y había borrado los que eran exclusivos de ella. Bajó; encontró a Susu. Suspiró y la llamó. No llegó a sonar dos veces, con un sólo timbre bastó.

—¡BEBÉ!

Palideció al escuchar _ese_ apodo.

—Susu, yo…

—¡¿Volviste?!

—Sí, hoy.

—¡Quiero verte! Por favor, te lo suplico. ¡¿Leíste mi carta?! ¡Ya sabes, odio Internet para esa clase de cosas! ¡Preferí el viejo correo!

—La leí… Y quiero verte también.

—¡Estoy en L'Art! ¡Ven!

—No. No quiero ir ahí…

Al bar al que más iba con Isabelle. Definitivamente, no.

—Ok, ok… Ven para acá, nos veremos a mitad de cuadra, bajo el toldo de la librería.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Y dime qué…!

Sin darle posibilidad de decir ni una palabra más, Trunks le cortó. Se vistió, se cubrió con una gorra y la capucha de la campera de algodón; al verse al espejo, sonrió al ver que el pantalón era gris y la campera, gorra y camiseta, además de las botas, negras. Bra tenía razón: siempre llevaba algo del color de la noche. Se marchó por la ventana, que no cerró al marcharse. Unos minutos y estuvo ante la puerta de L'Art. Al verse allí, una llamarada de recuerdos lo atacó. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y se alejó de la puerta, tanto de ésta como de aquellas escenas junto a la pelirroja. Mitad de cuadra, toldo de una modesta librería, y ahí estaba Susu, con su acostumbrada ropa de bambula, con sus acostumbradas sandalias, con sus acostumbradas trenzas mal hechas. Fumaba un cigarro distraídamente. Divina, porque ella siempre, pese a todo, pese al gris, sería divina para él.

Al avanzar hacia ella, antes de ser visto, lo entendió: las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, mas no cayeron; iba a extrañarla. Pero dejarla ir sería un paso fundamental en su recuperación: sería desprenderse del ancla que lo unía, todavía, a Isabelle. Susu giró y, de casualidad, lo vio.

—¡Bebé! —gritó, los brazos en alto. Él sintió un escalofrío ante la nueva mención del infame apodo. Susu arrojó el cigarro al piso, a la mitad.

Trunks llegó hasta ella, y bajo el toldo de la librería la abrazó posesivamente. Ella balbuceó, sollozó, rió, saltó y bramó palabras sin forma ni sentido. Trunks la miró, sin soltarla, y sin poder evitarlo, sin querer hacerlo, necesitándolo imperiosamente, la besó en los labios. Susu lo recibió con sorpresa; al segundo, correspondió. La efusividad del beso, su profundidad y pasión, les quitaron el aliento. Al separarse los labios, los ojos grises de ella y azules de él hicieron contacto directo. La necesidad meramente emocional de ser besado de _esa_ manera nació, renació, en Trunks. Nadie jamás iba a entenderlo, no: el impulso hacia la parafilia no era sexual; era simbólico.

Era tierno.

Susu le sonrió dulcemente, llorosa.

—Te estás despidiendo de mí.

Trunks devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí.

Ahora fue Susu quien tomó la iniciativa: lo besó, lo besó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y siempre, al mismo tiempo, lo hubiera deseado. Fue un beso de amante, de enamorada, de ser que precisa a otro ser para existir. Trunks devolvió el beso con el mismo retorcido entusiasmo. La amaba y era divina, y sería divina siempre. Pero sus caminos debían separarse.

Entre besos, ella habló:

—Si quieres exponer…

—Sé que cuento contigo.

Más besos, más pasión, más calor, más efusividad. Ella se moría de angustia y él se moría de miedo, de terror. ¿Cómo vivir sin esto? ¿Cómo avanzar sin el peso del ancla al que tanto se había acostumbrado?

—No sé qué haré sin ti.

—Serás feliz de una maldita vez, bebé…

Él respondió besándola con cierta violencia.

—No me llames así.

—¿No?

—No…

—¿Nunca más?

—Nunca más.

Las bocas se separaron nuevamente.

—Lo prometo. Serás Trunks, Trunks, Trunks. Nada más, mi amor.

Y se besaron una vez más.

—Gracias…

El beso duró minutos, días, milenios. Al besarse, los dos evocaron cuántas veces lo habían hecho en el pasado, en principio por pedido de Isabelle, para que ella pudiera sacarles fotos. «Mis dos amores, juntos», decía para convencerlos de hacerlo. Y después la intimidad de los tres, los besos entre los tres, la desnudez entre los tres, la noche de sexo de los tres.

—¿La amabas, Susu…?

—Con toda mi alma.

Al entenderlo, el beso prosiguió, así como las evocaciones, así como la asfixia que necesitaban, ahora y para siempre, provocarse el uno al otro.

Trunks supo que el triángulo, el de las musas y él, era como aquel que tenía con Isabelle y Susu. Comprender el paralelismo lo abrumó, y sus besos se tornaron más desesperados, y sus ojos se apretaron más y más, hasta que la luz violeta del infinito titiló dentro de sus pupilas, hasta que el infinito le recordó su existencia, hasta que él pudo recordar que se estaba despidiendo, no perpetuando en los labios de esa mujer. Pensó en ella, no en Susu, no en Isabelle; pensó en el vértice más amado del triángulo definitivo, porque su triángulo con Pan y Marron había sido perfecto, no así el putrefacto triángulo que había protagonizado con su mujer y la mejor amiga de ésta.

Susu supo, asimismo, que ese triángulo sería inolvidable para ella, tanto como para Trunks lo sería el de él y sus musas. Y ella no sería recordada con el mismo cariño. Saberlo le rompió el corazón.

Era momento de dejar de besarse, de dejar de _amarla_ por última vez.

Era el momento del adiós.

—¿Puedo llamarte en tu cumpleaños? Dentro de dos meses y trece días.

Rieron llorando, tan contradictorios como realmente lo eran.

—Hazlo.

—Y llámame a mí, ¿sí?

—Lo haré…

Se miraron hasta hartarse, sin ser conscientes ni del tiempo ni del entorno. Era la hora. Era el fin.

—Adiós, Susu…

Sollozaron al mismo tiempo.

—Adiós.

Último beso, último apretón, y ella caminó hacia la esquina de L'Art, de vuelta al pasado y al presente, a lo conocido que no representa riesgos para aquel que siente miedo de olvidar. Trunks caminó en dirección contraria. Al alejarse de L'Art, secando sus lágrimas sin dejar de caminar hacia el callejón más próximo, sintió cómo se desprendía el ancla. Más ligero, se detuvo. Miró sus manos extendidas; cerró los puños y ejerció fuerza sobre sí mismo. Basta, ya no lo desees más, ya no quieras atar el ancla a tus pies. Avanza, déjate de tonterías. Avanza y ve hacia quien…

—¡Trunks!

Volteó. Susu, de pie a tres metros de él, bajo el toldo de la librería donde por tantos minutos se habían besado, le sonrió por última vez.

—¿Susu…? —farfulló él, confundido.

—¡Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella! —exclamó Susu, entusiasmada. El rostro de Trunks se hundió en un profundo enigma—: «Hay otras maneras de ser feliz».

Esta vez, fue ella quien no le dio oportunidad de reaccionar: Susu sonrió con todo el encanto divino que la caracterizaba y salió disparada hacia L'Art.

Agitado, superado, Trunks corrió hacia el callejón que se divisaba en la vereda de enfrente. Salió volando, entró a su cuarto por la ventana que había dejado abierta. En la cama, Bulma, sentada, un pijama celeste su vestimenta, lo esperaba con el móvil en la mano. Al ver el gesto consternado de su madre, al ver su alegría al reencontrarse con él, Trunks se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Lo siento —dijo, más agitado que nunca.

—Me asustaste —admitió, nerviosa, ella.

—Perdón, mamá. Mil perdones.

—¿Dónde fuiste?

—A librarme de un recuerdo de Isa.

—¿Eh…?

—No importa, ya está.

—Trunks, estás nervioso…

Se sentaron, pegados, en la cama. Él, como tantas veces desde el brote, recostó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre. Ella lo acarició tiernamente, como si un niño fuera.

—¿Podrás volver mañana a tu departamento? Estoy preocupada por ti, Trunks.

—Podré. Sólo necesito que me acompañes… —respiró profundamente, en búsqueda de la normalización de su respiración, tan demorada por los nervios y el dolor de la separación—. Estaré bien, mamá. Todo saldrá bien. Es hora de que… avance.

Feliz por escucharlo decir tremendas palabras, Bulma se sonrió.

—Es hora, sí. Es hora de que no te detengas; tienes que recuperarte.

—Pronto.

Y ese pronto no llegó.

Al otro día, después de entrenar silenciosa y extensa e intensamente con su padre, se marchó a su departamento. Bulma fue con él. Limpiaron entre los dos las colillas que aún estaban desperdigadas por el piso, los paquetes de cigarros que Goten no había encontrado, los ceniceros colmados. Arrojaron ropa sucia y las sábanas del cuarto al lavarropas, acomodaron los objetos fuera de lugar, lustraron, colmaron la heladera con comida y se deshicieron de lo vencido. Adiós, mugre. Adiós. E Isabelle, endemoniada pelirroja, se fue con ésta. Eso pareció. Al terminar, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. Bulma, a su lado, lo tomó de la mano.

—Envié un mensaje de texto. _Alguien_ debe estar por llegar.

—¿Quién?

—Ya verás.

Quince minutos; el timbre sonó. Bulma fue a abrir. Mientras saludaba a Goten y Pares en la puerta, una miniatura se deslizó sensualmente por el pasillo que daba a la sala. Al verla en el umbral, Trunks se puso de pie. Caminó algunos pasos hacia ella, se sentó en el piso, abrió las piernas, estiró los brazos.

—Tsuki…

La gatita lo vio, y elegante como ella sola avanzó lentamente hacia él. Al llegar a Trunks, olfateó sus piernas, luego sus manos. Él la levantó, la cargó como si de un bebé se tratara. Se miraron, ella a él con sus ojazos perfectos. Él recordó difusamente cuando la besó por última vez, durante el brote. «Te quiero, hermosa», le había dicho. Lloró, emocionado, imposibilitado de no ser, en plena recuperación, un ser frágil y sin fortaleza. Todo lo emocionaba. Absolutamente todo. Cuando el sentir nos rebalsa, cuando el sensible es arrastrado por lo que siente, todo hace llorar.

Todo.

Incluso quien apareció delante de él.

—Eh, Trunks…

Levantó la vista. Cuando sus ojos colisionaron con los de Goten, la emoción fue monstruosa.

—Eh, Goten…

Se miraron, se estudiaron. Goten le miró la ropa, los jeans oscuros y la musculosa negra, la camisa azul marino. Trunks miró lo mismo: la camiseta anaranjada, la musculosa blanca, el pantalón caqui. Era como si un abismo multicolor los separara. Pero no. Goten vio la emoción de Trunks, y a través de la emoción, vio al niño de ocho años con el cual practicaba la fusión. Trunks vio lo mismo, ni un ápice de diferencia entre el sentir de uno y otro: ante él estaba el Goten de siete años que lloriqueaba porque le había ganado con trampa en el Tenkaichi Budokai. Efusivo, exagerado, agradecido, Goten se arrodilló ante él, que continuaba sentado en el suelo. Tsuki salió disparada, y los dos se abrazaron.

Trunks quiso decir dos palabras. Quiso decir «gracias», quiso decir «perdón»; no dijo nada, ni una maldita sílaba. Goten entendió todo, porque él siempre entendía todo, porque la persona a la que había traicionado era, casualmente, la que más lo conocía en el universo.

Desgraciadamente, así era.

Dolorosamente, también.

Ni lloraron ni sollozaron. Latieron, nada más. Detrás de Goten, Pares le sonreía. Al verla, él recordó.

Al verla, al verla a Pares y sentir a Goten, lo supo.

Su destino era la soledad.

Respiró hondo. Bulma se despidió, Goten y Pares también después de cuarenta minutos de trabada conversación. La pareja, al dialogar con Trunks, había notado que él estaba muy cansado, muy sobrepasado. Seguramente, desde su retorno a la Capital, las cosas no habían sido fáciles. Menos en ese momento, cuando acababa de reencontrarse con su departamento, el lugar donde todo había iniciado. Cuando estuvo solo, Trunks fue hacia el balcón. Se sentó en el piso, revolvió sus bolsillos y de uno extrajo aquello que hacía tres meses no probaba. Abrió la cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno y, con el mechero que también había guardado hacía horas en su bolsillo, premeditado, lo prendió. Una pitada, y el humo casi lo hizo gemir. Mirando la punta encendida, habiendo carraspeado repetidas veces, entendió que algunas cosas jamás cambian, ni cambiarán.

La salvación nunca es completa.

Menos aún en un mundo como ese, como este; como el mundo en el cual el ser está sumergido contra su voluntad. En el mundo de hoy, la salvación jamás será completa.

Jamás.

Porque la perfección no existe.

¿Cuántas horas estuvo ahí sentado? Avanzada la noche, se fue a la cama. Miró hacia un lado, sintió la ausencia y giró hacia el otro. Las pastillas hicieron el resto.

Un mes pasó. El otoño arribó al clima, las hojas se soltaron de los árboles en suicida culminación. El tiempo seguía girando en el reloj y los ciclos terminaban y comenzaban, así como cada año de la existencia. El frío retornó, poco a poco. Un mes pasó, sí, y Trunks se vio en el mismo sitio, de la misma forma, sentado en el suelo del balcón, la ciudad ante él, Tsuki a su lado, un cigarro en su dedo. Seguía solo, seguía sin levantar el móvil para llamar a las musas. Seguía extrañándolas. A una en particular.

Su destino, pensaba, era la soledad.

Su vida era muy sencilla: pintar, dormir, pintar, sesiones, pintar, tomar las pastillas, dormir, sesiones, pintar, pintar. Su madre iba a verlo, lo llamaba, lo alentaba, le hacía preguntas, lo escuchaba cuando él deseaba expresarse verbalmente. Trunks la notaba cansada. La culpa de verla trabajar tan duro empezó a superarlo. ¿Era justo lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Era tan imperioso? Cuando el nudo se formaba en su garganta, pensaba en el otro Trunks: ¿él habrá sufrido ver a su madre trabajar tan duro? Trabajar, trabajar sin descanso en pos de resistir. ¿Habrá sufrido como él sufría al verla tan cansada, tan agotada, tan rebalsada por todo? ¿Habrá sufrido al no ser capaz de darle alivio?

¿Tenía derecho a lanzarle en los brazos a la empresa, sin más?

—Voy a volver —le dijo al mes de su retorno a la Capital.

—No es necesario, Trunks. Yo me ocupo.

—Pero, mamá… Estás cansada, me doy cuenta. ¡Estoy siendo muy egoísta!

—Todavía no estás curado, Trunks. Ten un poco de paciencia. Luego tomarás las decisiones que debas, y sea cual fuere la decisión que tomes respecto de la empresa estará bien, como ya te dije. ¡Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí! Tu madre es de hierro, cariño. ¡Ya deberías saberlo!

Y pasó medio mes más. Todo estaba bien; eso parecía. Entrenaba dos veces por semana con su padre, en silencio, sin decir nada más que «hola» y «adiós». No le hablaba de nada porque las palabras no le brotaban. Pasaba algo de tiempo con Bra, la ayudaba a estudiar, fumaban los dos juntos, resignados a la adicción que ya tenían perpetuada. Insistirle, él a ella, ella a él, fue en vano; pronto aceptaron la adicción del otro. Bra ponía a Miss Mimi y él tarareaba hasta cansarse la tercera canción del disco que ella le había obsequiado, disco que le había dejado a su hermanita. Veía a Goten y Pares por lo menos una vez a la semana, los dos lo invitaban a comer y le hablaban y lo molestaban con los acostumbrados chistes de infidelidad. Que tú eres mío, que ella es tuya, que yo soy de él. Él reía, pero su pareja amiga notaba algo distinto: se veía frágil, demasiado frágil. Trunks incluso se veía frágil al mirarse al espejo; ni un mero dejo de fortaleza le respondía el reflejo. Quería asomar, lo deseaba; no podía. Algo lo frenaba, el recuerdo, la última puerta del pasillo, la cual miraba fijamente por minutos y más minutos, mas no entraba al taller porque no tenía manera de hacerlo, no sabiendo que _ella_ estaba ahí, que ellas estaban ahí. No quería ver lo que había quedado de la veintena, ¡no había forma! Solo, no iba a poder. La necesitaba a ella. A _esa_ musa.

A la punta del triángulo a la cual añoraba cada día y cada noche, cada miserable minuto de su existencia.

Medio mes más, sí, y él aún no se atrevía a nada. En las otras dos puntas de ese mundo que habían sido los tres, las cosas no iban mucho mejor: Pan entrenaba hasta el límite de sus capacidades, se hacía más y más fuerte, obstinada, enceguecida. Entrenaba más para no pensar que para disfrutar. Esquivaba a todos, iba del escritorio donde estudiaba a las montañas a entrenar, y nada más, nunca más. Veía a Bra cada tanto, en la universidad, y charlaban y la princesa le contaba sobre Trunks. ¡Está bien! ¡Se está recuperando! ¡Pero no sabes cómo le cuesta! Pero sé que podrá, Pan… Te juro que podrá. Y Pan inventaba excusas y se iba: debo estudiar, debo entrenar, debo evadirte a ti y a la vida con tal de no pensar más. Porque me vuelvo loca, ¡se me van los tornillos al piso! No quiero ni puedo ni debo pensar en él. Tampoco en Marron. Eso que éramos los tres se terminó.

El triángulo está muerto.

Marron daba clases y volvía a su departamento completamente anulada. Escribía mil relatos para su demonio, se despedía de él en todos y cada uno de ellos. Los publicaba, la felicitaban, pero ella se iba, se desintegraba. Él siempre estaba presente, en cada cosa que decía, en cada cosa que hacía.

Ya no podía más.

Alisha la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. La profesora de matemática se acercó el primer día de clase y dijo sólo unas palabras, que bastaron: no sé si la prensa miente o no, pero supongo que tú sufriste mucho, angelito. Aunque te hayas relegado tanto, aunque te hayas hundido tanto en él, cuenta conmigo. Siempre cuentas conmigo, tontita. Desde ese día, cada viernes iban a tomar algo a algún pub, o las dos solas o ellas y algunas otras profesoras y empleadas de la escuela. El tercer viernes, un hombre se acercó a Marron, le invitó un trago, conversó con ella. Se fue con él, y en el auto del hombre, camino al hotel donde sucedería lo obvio, ella vio sus ojos: eran azules. Lo frenó, le pidió disculpas y, pese a la negativa de él, en el primer semáforo se bajó. Corrió entre las hojas y el viento, ángel sin alas completamente perdido, sin destino, sin emoción alguna. En una esquina tomó un taxi, y al volver a su departamento, y al ir hacia su cama y sacar la caja y tomar todas las fotos y mirarlas una por una, lo entendió: nunca podré volver a estar con un hombre. Todos me dan asco, todos me producen antipatía. Ninguno despierta algo en mí. Ninguno. Besó las fotos, besó los ojos de Trunks, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo escuchó gemir entre dientes detrás de ella. Se volvía loca, se le iban los tornillos. No había voluntad alguna: el gris la había engullido y ella ya no tenía salvación. No debía pensar en él. Tampoco en Pan.

Porque el triángulo está muerto.

Los tres se lo decían cada noche, ante cada techo. El triángulo está muerto y ahora estamos solos, tres individuos engullidos por el gris, ángeles sin alas, demonios devastados. El cielo que es un infierno, el infierno de los que sienten, no existe; existe el infierno en vida, el cielo de la mentira, la crueldad absoluta de la falsedad: la realidad digitada por los poderosos, que somete, que aísla, que mata, que destruye, que rebana todo cuanto intenta florecer fuera de su campo, cada sueño pintado con la sangre hecha _significado_. Los sueños, los de los tres, se marchitaban.

Aquello que le pasaba a Pan le pasaba a los tres: entrenar, pintar, escribir; lo hacían para no pensar, no para sentir. Lo hacían como mero desahogo, cuando el sentir es mucho más que desahogarse: el _significado_ es aquel tinte distinto que un algo tiene para nosotros, es aquella luz que brilla al final y que provoca goce ante el contacto que uno tiene con el resplandor. El _significado_ es lo que hace que podamos gozar de aquello que amamos, es esa cinta atada a un algo, la cinta de nuestros sentimientos. Y la cinta de cada uno de los tres, antes atada a los otros dos, ahora flotaba en el aire, deriva total la del ser despojado de todo color, de su sangre, de sus sueños. ¡Deriva! ¡Deriva la del ser que, sin mover un dedo, se pierde! Y ninguno de los tres estaba moviendo un dedo: se estaban hundiendo milímetro a milímetro, lejos uno de los otros, los tres perdidos para siempre, desviados por la eternidad del camino, del rojo ante el gris que juntos significaban.

Se perdían, los tres.

Una noche, Trunks desesperó. Hacía tiempo que se sabía estancado, que entendía que había cometido un grave error al volver a la ciudad, porque el retorno había frenado su recuperación. Ya no se recuperaba; giraba en círculos. No había bastado con odiar hasta tal punto a Isabelle, con desatar a Susu de sus piernas; ya no evolucionaba. Lloró, lloró hundido en su almohada, lloró tanto que se levantó, se vistió, se marchó. Voló, con sus poderes saiyan, a la mansión de sus padres. Llamó, con una leve fluctuación de ki, a la única persona que creía capaz de golpearlo, de darle la enorme cachetada de realidad que necesitaba para desestancarse y seguir: su padre.

Vegeta apareció en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad en un minuto, con un pantalón fino color blanco de pijama como única ropa.

—¿Qué sucede? —espetó.

—Necesito hablar contigo…

Vegeta, al notar la exaltación de Trunks, asintió con seriedad.

—No aquí —dijo, para sorpresa de Trunks.

Vegeta caminó. A diez pasos de su hijo, con los brazos cruzados al frente, volteó. Lo miró, Trunks a él, y sin más, caminaron los dos. En la parte trasera de la mansión con forma de domo, éste tenía una abertura, un balcón-terraza inmenso trazado a la mitad de la circunferencia del redondel que era la base de la edificación. Reposeras y sombrillas, para los más soleados días de verano, eran lo único que se divisaba en el amplio espacio. Y las estrellas, y el cielo de la noche, y la luna. Trunks, como siempre que iba a aquel lugar tan agradable de la casa, se emocionó. El cielo era perfecto. Caminaron hasta la barandilla que rodeaba la totalidad del balcón-terraza, allí Vegeta dio la espalda al paisaje y, apoyándose en la barandilla, se cruzó de brazos. Trunks apoyó los codos, se inclinó hacia adelante y atisbó el cielo, justo al lado de Vegeta.

—Dime —dijo éste último.

—No puedo salir adelante. Me estoy rindiendo, papá…

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo dar el paso, el que necesito. ¡No puedo…!

—¿Por qué no puedes? —preguntó, más serio imposible, Vegeta—. ¿Qué te hace no poder?

Trunks lo observó un instante: su padre estaba petrificado, parecía una estatua en su posición, apoyado en la barandilla, sin camiseta que lo protegiera del viento ni del frío. Cuánto lo intimidaba, sin importar que ya fuera un adulto. Su padre siempre lo intimidaría. Tanto era el respeto que no podía manejarlo.

—Siento que no merezco ser feliz.

—¿Y qué más?

—Siento que estoy atrapado.

—¿Y qué más?

Trunks se frenó a observar a su padre una vez más. Confundido, dijo:

—Siento que estoy condenado.

—No mereces ser feliz, estás atrapado, estás condenado —respondió Vegeta—; patrañas. Tu problema es que no entiendes, porque eres obstinado, sólo eso.

Extrañado, casi ofendido, Trunks contraatacó:

—¡No son patrañas, me pasa de verdad! Cometí demasiados errores, los sigo cometiendo. Por mis caprichos estoy arruinando mi futuro, todo cuanto pueda conseguir de aquí en adelante. ¡Arruino todo! ¡Me hundo! ¡Ya no lo soporto! —Secó violentamente las lágrimas que asomaban—. No lo voy a soportar mucho más, papá…

—¿Has venido a lloriquear?

La sensación que atravesó a Trunks fue explícita: se le hundió el corazón, prácticamente en forma literal.

—No, yo… —balbuceó.

—Sólo te escucho quejarte, no veo que hagas nada. No mueves un dedo para salir de situación; te quejas. —Silencio. Trunks sintió que se moría, literalmente de nuevo y siempre—. ¿Para qué me buscaste, para quejarte? Tu actitud no es digna, no de ti.

Atragantando un bramido de ira, Trunks pensó. ¿Por qué busqué a papá? La respuesta salió farfullada:

—Necesito que sean duros conmigo, que no me endulcen la realidad. Si no me golpean, no podré.

Vegeta medio sonrió.

—Condenado, atrapado —susurró Vegeta—; ¿dices que no eres libre? ¿Es eso?

—Sí, es eso… —La convicción, sin embargo, no acompañó a las palabras de Trunks.

—Tú no sabes lo que no es ser libre. No tienes idea, y sé agradecido por ello.

—Papá, sé que piensas que digo puras patrañas, lo entiendo, pero… ¡Pero…! —Se enderezó, miró de cerca a su padre. Los ojos negros del príncipe eran lo más imponente que hubiera visto en su vida. Quizá, se dijo, la fortaleza de esa mirada era lo que más amaba de Vegeta—. Lo que pasa es que…

—¿Sabes por qué te está costando hablar?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te has dado cuenta de que hablas de puras patrañas. No mataste a nadie, no destruiste ningún planeta, eres el ser más ridículamente bueno de este maldito mundo… ¿Por qué no mereces ser feliz? Patrañas.

—No soy tan bueno…

—Te estás obligando a ser perfecto. Y no lo eres. Fin del asunto.

—Él sí lo era.

—¿Él?

—El otro Trunks. Él vivió muchas cosas peores que yo y, aun así, siguió adelante.

Vegeta contuvo una necesaria carcajada. Patrañas, patrañas.

—Él era idéntico a ti: apasionado, obstinado, impulsivo, sensible. Terco: era asquerosamente terco. El chiquillo parecía estar al borde, todo lo superaba.

—Pero se mantenía en pie.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

La voz de Vegeta se endureció:

—Por convicción. Es eso lo que te falta a ti: convicción. Y voluntad, por supuesto. No mueves un dedo para «volver a empezar».

—Papá…

—Él te dio una oportunidad. Aprovéchala. No todos la tienen servida en bandeja; algunos deben buscarla.

Trunks no pudo decir más. Se miraron nuevamente, los dos con el mismo ceño fruncido, los dos idénticos, diferenciados por edad y color. Al entender, el hijo palideció.

—Tú la buscaste…

Vegeta pareció no escucharlo; lo hizo. Simplemente, no le llevó el apunte. En su fuero interno, el príncipe sin reino pronunció un genuino «sí», genuino porque había buscado su oportunidad, efectivamente; genuino porque convencerse de que podía mirar hacia adelante lo había cambiado para siempre. Había sido la decisión de su vida: permanecer en la Tierra, con Bulma, con sus hijos.

Dejar sus errores en el pasado.

—Nunca has estado condenado —dijo Vegeta—. Lloriquear por la injusticia de un mundo tan infantil como este no es algo digno de ti ni de nadie que lleve mi sangre.

—Papá, yo…

No hubo forma de continuar; Vegeta prosiguió, una bala que iba y venía, que atravesaba y retornaba; eso era su voz.

—¿Y dices que cometiste errores? Tú no sabes lo que son _verdaderos_ errores.

Era evidente, por más palabras que faltasen, qué intentaba dejar entrever Vegeta, un Vegeta que, a la hora de visitar el pasado, era en extremo reservado. Él había purgado, matado, exterminado razas enteras para un tirano intergaláctico. Él y todo antepasado que Trunks pudiera llegarse a imaginar. Llevaba un guerrero en la sangre; llevaba un potencial asesino. Los dos lo portaban.

—Errores de humanos, eso cometí. —No había forma más adecuada de explicarlo. No había punto de comparación entre los errores de un saiyan y los de un mero terrícola—. Mi error fue traicionar…

»Traicionar a dos mujeres con las que me involucré al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta se entregó al silencio. Lentamente, su ceño se relajó. La impresión se plasmó en su rostro.

—¿No estabas involucrado con la hija de la muñeca de hojalata y el enano?

—Y con alguien más.

Y no, no hubo manera. No pudo decir el nombre de Pan.

—¿Ese fue tu error, el error por el cual no mereces ser feliz?

—Sí.

La media sonrisa regresó.

—Patrañas.

—Pero…

Vegeta dio un paso lejos de la barandilla, se giró; Trunks, incorporado, volteó; Vegeta enfrentó cara a cara a Trunks, uno ante el otro a cinco centímetros de distancia.

—Escúchate: «no merezco ser feliz porque me involucré con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo». Trunks, francamente me sorprendes y desilusionas. Eres inteligente, eres mi hijo, el hijo de tu madre. Sé que tienes eso que les da a las personas de este planeta por preocuparse por tonterías sin _significado_ y darle lugar a verdaderas estupideces que alienan sus mentes; no obstante… —Vegeta se sonrió, presente cada minuto de su vida la confianza y el orgullo—. Me mantuve al margen de tu recuperación porque tu madre era quien debía estar a tu lado, eso no quiere decir que estoy desinformado. Sé suficiente, entiendo demasiado cuál es tu problema: necesitas convicción y voluntad. Nada más. Deja de lamentarte por errores en los cuales ya no tiene caso pensar; piensa en tu futuro, recupérate, recobra tu salud y mira hacia adelante.

»Caminas mirando hacia atrás, chiquillo.

»Mira hacia el frente, convéncete de que puedes hacerlo.

»La convicción es lo único que te separa de él.

Así como había sido lo único que le faltaba a Vegeta hacía tantos años, cuando por fin pudo mirar al frente y sentar cabeza en la Tierra. Trunks no entendía ni entendería cuánto se parecía a su padre. En todo. Él sí sabía lo que no era ser libre, y le había llevado años entender que la Tierra y su familia podía ser aquello que lo convenciera de que podía serlo, de que tenía derecho.

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Trunks. Miró el cielo, después a Vegeta. La pregunta no fue dicha; brotó:

—¿Hay algo de él en mí?

Vegeta pudo sonreír con un ápice de sinceridad.

—Ya te lo dije: lo hay.

—¿Y crees que yo…?

—Déjate de misticismos, Trunks. Sólo preocúpate por recuperarte del todo. Basta de lo demás.

»Eres libre. Siempre que lo recuerdes, las cosas parecerán más sencillas.

»Jamás pienses lo contrario.

Trunks limpió la lágrima, tomó aire, lo largó.

—Gracias.

Vegeta descruzó sus brazos, lo observó un instante y, al siguiente, se marchó. Trunks hizo lo propio: voló al departamento, entró por la puerta del balcón que jamás tenía seguro, se quitó la ropa y se arrojó a la cama. Sobre la almohada de lágrimas secas, pensó nuevamente en el otro Trunks, aquel que, desde el brote, estaba presente en todos sus pensamientos. Intentó analizar por qué, al mismo tiempo que intentaba analizar las palabras de su padre.

Patrañas. ¿Acaso no había pedido perdón? Sí, lo había hecho. Le había pedido perdón a las dos, y las musas lo perdonaron. Se abrazaron los tres, se besaron incluso. Lo único que no sentía una patraña era aquello que aún le dolía: Isabelle, los besos rojos de Isabelle, la manipulación psicológica de Isabelle, la devastación que había cernido Isabelle en su propia vida, la desolación que Isabelle había dejado en el centro de su alma.

Lo demás ya era, a esta altura, una patraña. Lo era porque ya había pedido perdón y ya había sido perdonado. Estaba dramatizando, quizá contagiado por la depresión que se había instalado en su ser durante la recuperación del brote. No quería distorsionar más la realidad.

Era inútil, infantil, su actitud. ¿Acaso el otro Trunks, el del futuro, no lo había salvado? ¿Acaso Pan y Marron no existían porque ese Trunks las había salvado también? ¡Todo cuanto tenía, cuanto amaba, se lo debía al otro! La presencia de su padre, la entereza de su madre, la existencia de su hermana. La vida fácil, el camino que, si hubiera sido valiente, hubiera sido libre de elegir. Libre. Era libre porque el otro, el Trunks de la realidad infernal, lo había salvado.

El héroe era el otro.

La salvación ya era un hecho, porque el Trunks del futuro la había firmado en la hoja de su destino.

Y él era el beneficiado del heroísmo.

Y no estaba aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía.

No: por más que hubiera algo del otro en él, no eran del todo iguales. Él era distinto por el simple hecho de que su vida había sido distinta. Quizá, el alma sí es una esencia invariable, innata, que se forja a partir de cada golpe que se recibe. Quizá, por ahí o por allá, había otros Trunks con otras relaciones, gustos, características. Quizá había Trunks violentos, asesinos, chistosos, románticos. Quizá había príncipes Trunks de Vegetasei, o personas que eran él pese a no tener su nombre. Quizá la inspiración del destino había escrito mil historias sobre él, y en ninguna de ellas era idéntico.

Quizá, somos lo que vivimos. Y es imposible vivir exactamente lo mismo que el otro.

En esos casos, el corazón no late.

Él, este Trunks, era y será lo que la vida forjó con cada golpe. No podemos juzgar a una persona por tres actitudes, por tres chistes, por tres llantos. No podemos decir a rajatabla quién es una persona, pues cada una, todas ellas, son un mar de complejidad. Juzgar a un ser y considerar que éste es esto porque esto dijo una vez es subestimarlo. Hay destinos que subestiman a otros. Él bien sabía que nunca volvería a ser el que era antes de resignarse a cumplir sus sueños para manejar la empresa: primer gran error. Nunca volvería a ser el que era antes de la muerte de Isabelle: segundo gran error. Nunca volvería a ser el que era antes del duelo mal hecho por cuatro largos años: tercer gran error.

Nunca volvería a ser el que era, el que ya tres grandes golpes portaba en el centro de su alma, luego del triángulo.

Jamás en la vida, aunque quisiera, podría.

Y estaba bien.

Y lo estará.

Su tía tenía razón: volvería a sufrir, a reír y a llorar. También volvería a, si se lo permitía a sí mismo, alcanzar sendas cúspides positivas de la existencia. Quizá podría cumplir sueños, el de exponer ante todo, y el de formar una familia también. Ese era el sueño más extraño que tenía. Y lo anhelaba por algún motivo. ¿Era por la edad? ¿Era por aquel anhelo que le brotaba en el momento donde más amor sintió por Isabelle?

¿Era por el amor que sentía por la musa a la cual amaba?

El amor…

Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el taller. Abrió la puerta, prendió la luz. Un desastre, eso encontró. Colillas de cigarro, su viejo móvil destrozado contra la pared. Una veintena de la cual sólo quedaban tres ejemplares; el resto, muerto, destrozado, en el piso. Respiró hondo: no recordaba casi nada de lo que había sucedido allí. Ese cuarto era como un túnel del tiempo: acababa de volver al día del brote. Volteó, el silencio protagonista junto a sus latidos: su obra maestra estaba cubierta por una tela roja. Roja, qué adecuado si de Marron y Pan se trataba. Caminó hacia las musas plasmadas con tanto sentir; las descubrió, ansioso: el cuadro de las dos, aladas dos, pareció brillar.

Las contempló.

Acarició, con una y otra mano, las espaldas, las alas que tan genuinamente les había sentido.

Dio la espalda a una.

Caminó hacia la otra.

Se detuvo ante una de las dos musas.

Besó pausada y tiernamente la espalda. Cubrió el cuadro una vez más, dejándolo como al principio.

—Perdóname.

Se fue a la cama asimilando la pérdida, entendiendo que debía luchar, y resistir, y afrontar sus errores de cara al futuro. Tenía una oportunidad, él se la había dado, el otro Trunks, y su madre, y su padre, y el amor que sentía por su familia. Vivía gracias a ellos: ahora debía aprender a no ser un dependiente del pasado y los errores. Debía volver a empezar, empezar, arrancar desde el punto de partida.

No intentar recuperar lo que nunca le había pertenecido.

Al otro día, aún en la cama, con el sol invadiendo su cuarto en forma de líneas, a través de la persiana, llamó por teléfono.

Ella, la elegida, atendió luego de tres tonos. Tres.

—¡¿Trunks?!

—Hola, Pan…

—Qué… yo… eh…

—Quiero verte.

* * *

><p>Siete de la tarde, esa fue la hora pactada telefónicamente. Trunks llegó al punto de odiar el reloj de la pared. Las agujas cada vez iban más lento, se mostraban más perezosas. No lo soportaba más. Sentado en el sofá con el bloc en el regazo, Tsuki a su lado y el cenicero ante él, sucedió. Nunca lo notó hasta que ella habló:<p>

—Tr-Trunks…

Él dio un mortal respingo. Se incorporó con tal violencia que el bloc y el lápiz rojo con el cual pintaba mil ojos en el cielo fueron a parar al piso. Rotó sobre su eje, tan rápido como lento, y la vio. Del otro lado del respaldo, Pan, con las manos escondidas tras su espalda, lo atisbó sobrepasada. No sonreía, mas tampoco denotaba alguna clase de tristeza; estaba cubierta de profundas emociones que no tenían más _significado_ que el exceso. Nomás mirarla, él entendió que ella también había odiado el reloj, que ella se había vuelto loca pensando, anhelando, deseando todo lo que juntos habían sido. Entendió que ella había pensado en él durante todo el tiempo, desde la última vez que se habían visto. Ella entendió lo mismo que él, idéntico cada sentir. Trunks, intentando mantener la compostura, la estudió, sí, justo como se lo había hecho a Goten al reencontrarse con él semanas atrás: llevaba una blusa blanca, una camisa leñadora que le quedaba inmensa, unos shorts de jean, unos borceguís. Tan masculina, ella.

Tan perfecta a su manera, ella.

Trunks le dio la vuelta al sofá. Pronto, sin obstáculos, estuvo ante ella.

—No sentí tu ki —dijo, entre el llanto y la risa.

Pan creyó enloquecer. Más.

—Siempre me retabas por tenerlo tan alto, así que… estuve aprendiendo a esconderlo. Digo… Emergencias, tú sabes.

Tentados, rieron juntos.

—Me sorprendiste.

—¡Sorpresa!

Más risas.

—Me encantan las sorpresas.

Nunca dejaron de mirarse. Era tan cristalina la escena, expresaba tanta pureza, que todo cuanto existía y los rodeaba, incluso el mundo, incluso el gris, era maravilloso. Todo era perfecto.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Trunks, intentando calmarse, nervioso, sintiendo el sudor en sus manos y el golpeteo vehemente de su corazón.

—No, no agradezcas… —Pan, más aniñada que nunca, pegó el mentón a su cuello y se sonrió. Se odió por ser tan infantil en tan trascendental momento—. Yo… ¿Cómo estás?

Trunks, la voz de Trunks, jamás le respondió. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon, unos ojos se clavaron a sus ojos, y unos labios se hundieron en los suyos. Trunks la besó como nunca lo había hecho, con una pasión dulce, con una experiencia envidiable, con una humedad exquisita. Y aun así, era adorable. Los labios la besaron con amor. O eso juró sentir la muchachita. Ella correspondió como pudo, temblando a la par de él. Una sensación de flote los rebalsó, sus labios aún contra los del otro: flotaron las emociones mientras las almas tiritaban. Pan recordó, una última vez, el velatorio de Isabelle. Al sentir el calor que rodeaba sus cuerpos, al sentir el calor de esa boca, y la piel, y el corazón palpitante, supo que algo de tanto había salido bien: darle calor a los que tienen frío. Trunks le estaba dando el mismo calor que ella, enamorada, idealizándolo con todo su corazón, le estaba dando a él.

Así debía ser.

Así.

Temblaban tanto, enlazados los labios y los brazos, que fue imperioso apoyarse contra el respaldo del sofá. Respiraron con dificultad; no se detuvieron. Se apretaron tanto como en la primera vez de ella, con ímpetu saiyan, con ternura y sadismo, con amor. Amor. ¿O sí? ¿O no? ¡Esperanza, eso era aquello que los subyugaba, ese sentir que deseaba provocar la explosión de sus cuerpos con tal de liberarse, de ser, de latir! Trunks lloró apretando con fuerza sus párpados cerrados. Se moría, se vaciaba, se desmoronaba. Se salvaba del gris.

El punto de partida, no el riesgo.

Era a Marron a quien amaba.

Pero era Pan la llave con la cual podría abrir la puerta de sus miedos en pos de volver a empezar.

El alma misma le dolió, porque por más cariño que sintiera por los labios que besaba tan impetuosamente, no eran los que él amaba. No era Marron, no era aquella que se hundía en la sangre roja de los que sienten en medio de la marea desesperada de las pesadillas, las de los primeros días siguientes al brote. No era el ángel al que había besado la espalda en su taller, tampoco aquella a la que había distinguido de la otra cuando los tres se vieron por última vez. Había mirado fijamente a Marron, sí; se había despedido de ella. No podía tenerla, no la merecía, nunca la había tenido. ¡Nunca! En la impetuosidad de su sentir, derribó a Pan sobre el sofá. No había excitación, sólo pasión en sus movimientos y exigencias. No quería sexo, no por sexo besaba a Pan de tal animal forma; la besaba así para anular la mente y enaltecer las sensaciones, para olvidar, para reconocer el punto de partida y empezar a empezar. Avanzar, caminar. ¡Adiós, Marron! ¡Adiós! Adiós, gritó en el centro de su cerebro anestesiado por dolor y pastillas, adiós gritó su corazón, y sus ojos lloraron, inconsolable el alma que deseaba otro final, y retumbó en su cuerpo el eco mismo de sus bramidos, y retumbó el amor salvador de Pan contra él.

Se les iba el aire, ella intentaba alejarlo para respirar, sin desearlo; necesitándolo. Pero no había manera, porque Trunks temblaba y lloraba y se deshacía como una figura de arena contra el mar, contra el viento. Se deshacía, y de los granos emanaban plumas, y de él nada más que la esencia quedaba.

Se detuvieron.

Se miraron.

Las lágrimas de Trunks llenaron el rostro de Pan, lo inundaron, lo humillaron. El rostro de Pan, por las enloquecidas lágrimas, brilló.

Así debía ser.

—¿Trunks…? —farfulló Pan agitada, feliz, deshecha. Era el ángel de la esperanza.

Él enfocó la visión: alejó el dorado, alejó el celeste del cielo; trajo el negro sensual, prohibido, hermoso aun en su oscuridad, de Pan.

—Quiero… —Se detuvo. Tragó saliva, carraspeó a un lado, buscó las palabras, las encontró pero las desechó. Buscó más. No encontró nada. No había más en él, nada salvo el dolor. Se sinceró abriendo su corazón, destrozando su piel, derramando toda la sangre de sus sentimientos pasados y futuros sobre la musa blanca. La manchó con su injusticia—. Pan, quiero… quiero estar contigo. Quiero que me des una oportunidad. Sé que… ¡Sé que no la merezco, que ya_ la_ perdí, que no tengo derecho! —Y pese a las lágrimas, a la sangre, a la Marron que aparecía y desaparecía, titilante la rubia a la que amaba genuinamente, sonrió—. Pero quiero intentarlo… ¡Quiero!

Ante Pan, la escena mutó. Se vio de niña en el velatorio, lo vio a él, tan alto, frente a su cuerpo. Vio el ataúd, vio las paredes y el llanto ajeno. Lo abrazó. La sangre se esparció.

—¿Por qué yo y no… ¿Mar…?

Trunks la besó una vez más, callándola. No quería escuchar ese nombre: si lo escuchaba, se iba del todo.

—Porque así debe ser… —resolló él contra sus labios, sin convicción.

—Trunks… —Nada más pudo decir ella—. Está bien… Yo también quiero.

Y él repitió, como en el velatorio, las mismas malditas palabras, las obvias, las predecibles:

—Gracias, Pan… —La besó una vez más—. Gracias.

En la pasión del enardecido beso, envuelta en los brazos de él y de nadie más, Pan ignoró el móvil que vibraba en el bolsillo de su morral. En el Distrito 7, Marron la llamaba, sin éxito. ¿Por qué? La rubia, ante las trecientas páginas de _Carpe diem_ que acababa de terminar de imprimir, ansiaba hablar con la muchachita. Sabía que sólo el triángulo entendería cuánto significaba para ella haber acabado su novela, por lo cual hablar con Pan y compartir su alegría era menester. Hacía días que no hablaban, días y más días; ella seguía siendo, junto a Trunks, la única capaz de comprender. Llamó durante una hora más, cada quince minutos. Nada. Con la necesidad en constante crecimiento en su interior, inexorable la soledad que la engullía bocado a bocado, llamó a la casa de los Son.

—¿Pan, Marron? —dijo, confundida, Videl—. Dijo que iba a verte. ¿Aún no llegó? Qué extraño.

Marron apretó el móvil con su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron, se secaron por la falta de parpadeo.

Lo entendió.

Al entenderlo, cayó sobre su cama. El dolor pareció abrir sendas canillas en sus lagrimales, porque el llanto salió inmediatamente, cada lágrima más gruesa que la anterior. Se iba.

Como él, sin ella, lo hacía.

—¿Marron…?

—Cr-creo que ahí llegó. Lo siento, Videl. Es que me preocupé… —Se apretó la boca, dejó caer su pecho contra sus rodillas, suplicó por aire, obtuvo un pequeño ápice de este, el suficiente—. Iré a abrirle, hasta luego.

—Hasta lue…

No permitió a Videl terminar de despedirse. El móvil chocó contra el piso, la tapa de atrás se desprendió, y la batería terminó a un lado y el resto del aparato al otro. Nada le importó.

Cuánto había mentido.

Este era el castigo a todos y cada uno de sus errores.

—Así debe ser…

Miró las páginas de la novela, formando una perfecta y reluciente pila blanca sobre su escritorio, listas para ir a registrar, para empezar a tocar puertas, para cumplir su sueño o por lo menos intentarlo.

Y no tenía con quién compartir su emoción.

Y nadie sentía lo que ella.

Nadie entendía el _significado_ que el suceso tenía para ella.

—No…

Sin razón, se arrojó al suelo, buscó la caja, se aferró a ésta y la inundó con lágrimas. Se iba, meciéndose con la caja en sus brazos, la reluciente pila blanca de su escritorio a solas con su sentir. Se iba de verdad, se hundía en la sangre roja de la expresión, como en las pesadillas de su eterno y perdido demonio. Adiós, Trunks. Adiós.

Había perdido a su musa.

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera, la hizo tiritar del más poderoso frío. Había perdido a su musa, le avisó su inconsciente fusionado con su amor, la raíz misma de cada sentir que portaba en su corazón.

¿Cómo escribir, si su musa se había ido para siempre?

¿Cómo escribir sin su musa?

¿Cómo escribir si Trunks no la miraba, tocaba, besaba, alentaba?

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo?

¡¿Con qué objeto, si acababa de perderlo?! ¡Ya no tenía con quien _compartir_ su amor! Y hay amores que, oh, sí que merecen ser compartidos. El arte merece ser compartido, merece ser amado junto al ser amado. El amor expresado en el arte es el que más merece sentirse de a dos en la cruel, gris, difícil realidad. Es _el_ amor.

_El que yo siento por _él_. _

Y ella ya no lo tenía.

Y el llanto y los gritos se expandieron por el cuarto, por el departamento, por el mundo, Y Trunks sintió su piel erizada, presintiendo sin hacerlo realmente todo cuanto le sucedía a la musa dorada. Y él besando sin parar a la otra, a la musa blanca, al punto de partida en pos de su nueva salvación.

La cobardía arruina vidas.

Y las recompensa justamente, siempre y cuando el sensible se permita ser recompensado.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —pidió Trunks entre beso y beso. Ella se encendía, naturalmente; él no—. Debo ir despacio, aún no puedo…, porque no me sale…, porque las pastillas…

Pan rió. Se moría, se desvivía de deseo, pero iba a respetarlo. ¡Estaba tan dispuesta a hacerlo! A todo, con tal de que él, de que la raíz de toda inspiración, la musa verdadera, la que tenía forma de zafiros, se recuperara al cien.

—¡Está bien! —dijo, abrazándolo—. Todo está bien…

Era viernes. Pan envió el acostumbrado mensaje de texto: «estoy con Marron, voy mañana por la mañana», el mismo mensaje que había mandado durante los tres meses de vida del inolvidable triángulo. Antes de mandarlo se encontró con las llamadas perdidas de la rubia. Aterrada, apagó y guardó para siempre el aparato. Sin decirle a Trunks sobre las llamadas, en sus brazos, los dos recostados en el sofá, dijo:

—¿Por qué yo? No me digas que porque así debe ser; dime la verdad.

Él, acariciándola tiernamente en la espalda, respondió:

—Porque siento que hay futuro. Con ella, en cambio…, no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Muchos motivos.

—Dime uno.

Él suspiró. Pan tenía razón: debía ser sincero, tan sincero como todos debían serlo con él en medio de su recuperación.

—Así como yo la usé a ella, ella me usó a mí —dijo, visiblemente dolido—. Nuestro nexo estuvo alimentado por una soledad que decidimos compartir con el otro. No había sentimientos, no había nada; ella amaba a otra persona, así como yo aún no dejaba ir a Isa.

La paz que Pan sentía acobijarla, la paz tan tangible como todo Trunks lo era, se quebró, se esfumó. Desapareció. Llegó la incertidumbre, la culpa, el egoísmo involuntario. Ella sabía que él mentía sin saberlo, que ignoraba la más fatal de todas las verdades: Marron lo amaba a él, no a otro. Ese otro _no_ existía. ¡No! Y según Marron, él no merecía saberlo, así como ella no merecía decirlo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Acaso estaba siendo injusta? ¿Cambiaba en algo que él se enterara de los sentimientos de Marron? Se vio envuelta en una terrible encrucijada: decir, no decir.

Preguntar, no preguntar.

Obstinada como ella sola, sintiendo entre líneas un rechazo que le era insostenible, imperdonable, preguntó:

—¿Y si ella te amara a ti, Trunks?

Él, bajo ella, se tensó. Pan casi pudo escuchar los bramidos confusos de su mente en recuperación.

—No tiene caso pensarlo —dijo finalmente—. Esta es la situación; esta es mi decisión.

La más dolorosa.

La más prudente que hubiera podido tomar.

Silenció a Pan con la atención de sus besos. Cuando el triángulo vivía, él había sentido dos sentimientos diferenciados, dispares, por Pan: deseo y empatía. El deseo iba de la mano con todo lo que ella provocaba en él, con la saiyan que encendía como ninguna otra en la historia al saiyan que él tenía en su interior. La empatía, en cambio, iba de la mano con aquella que experimentaba por todos los Son: amaba a los Son, los admiraba, los sentía tan parte de su familia como a los Brief en sí mismos. La empatía que sentía hacia ella era la misma que sentía hacia Goten. Era idéntica.

La sentía tan cerca como a su mejor amigo.

Al mismo tiempo, la deseaba con lo más irracional de su sexualidad.

No era amor.

«Pero lo será», se prometió sin dejar de besarla. «Lo será…».

La había desvirgado en el preludio mismo de su brote, había arriesgado su vida, porque realmente lo había hecho, al hacerlo en ese punto de su degradación psicológica. Le había faltado el respeto a los Son por los cuales tanta empatía sentía. Había traicionado a Goten, el error que, aunque fuera feliz sanamente junto a Pan, jamás sería capaz de perdonarse.

Tenía que hacerse cargo de sus imperdonables faltas. No arriesgarse.

¿Arriesgarse y luchar por Marron? ¡No! ¡¿Para qué, si ella jamás había sentido lo mismo?! ¡¿Para qué, si él se había enamorado perdidamente de una persona que, al mirarlo a los ojos, veía a otra persona?! ¡No tenía objeto! ¡No tenía propósito! ¡No había manera! Eso se gritó, al tiempo que aceleraba sus labios contra los de Pan. No tenía caso luchar por aquello que desde el primer segundo había sido inalcanzable.

La había perdido al besarla por primera vez. Ya estaba perdida en ese punto, incluso cuando ella era una quinceañera de vestido rosa ante sus perversos ojos de adolescente tardío. En ese punto, demasiado atrás, estaba perdida.

Estaba perdida desde hacía todavía más tiempo, se dijo, desde la primera vez que la había encontrado bonita, guapa, más mujer que niña, cuando él tenía dieciocho y ella trece, en el Tenkaichi Budokai. Revivió la escena besando con más violencia que nunca a Pan, violencia con tal de mantenerse de pie, de ser fuerte como su contraparte espacio-temporal; resistir contra el gris y contra el rojo de la espalda de la musa dorada que aún parpadeaba ante él, al ritmo de sus propios parpadeos. «¡Bien, niña, bien!» le gritaba a Pan en el Tenkaichi Budokai, cuando la muchachita acababa de vencer y eliminar del torneo a Goten. ¡Le gritaba a Pan! ¡A Pan! ¡Una Pan de cuatro años que estaba en sus brazos, presente como una suerte de presagio en la escena! Gritó en la boca de Pan al percatarse del enorme detalle. Marron a los trece años, vestido rojo tan sencillo como sus coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, lo había mirado a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que él la había mirado a ella. Un segundo, dos segundos: hecho. Ese día había llamado su atención por primera vez. Los años pasaron, él continuó observándola, él continuó deseando que creciera. Crece, niña, crece; llega a ser una mujer, para que pueda desnudarte y explicarte qué es la pasión. Y Marron crecía y se convertía, milímetro a milímetro, en un ángel; y él mutaba, segundo a segundo, en un adulto de alas negras, el demonio que siempre se sentiría y que nunca jamás sería para ella. E Isabelle llegó a su vida, y su cuenta pendiente con Marron nunca pudo ser saldada. A sus quince, incluso después, él había pensado en llamarla, en invitarla a salir, en acecharla en la puerta de la escuela a la que bien sabía que acudía, porque en su atracción devenida en obsesión lo había averiguado. ¡Y no lo había hecho! Se había asustado por sus impulsos, se había sentido perverso y enfermo, retorcido en extremo. Sin embargo, en cada fiesta de los Guerreros Z, había continuado mirándola, incluso con Isabelle a su lado, una Isabelle que pronto se había dado cuenta de la fuerte atracción que Trunks sentía por Marron.

* * *

><p>—<em>Te gusta, bebé…<em>

—_Cállate._

—_No, no, no… Te gusta, se te nota demasiado. _

—_No tiene caso pensar en eso._

—_Quién te dice si no lo tiene…_

* * *

><p>¿Tan grande era la atracción?<p>

¿Acaso siempre había amado a Marron?

¿Acaso nunca había dejado de esperarla?

Pan, bajo él, gimió. Se moría de asfixia y deseo. Quería hacerlo, sentirlo en su interior, moverse al ritmo de sus violentas esencias saiyan. Y no se podía. Él gritó de nuevo, sin sentir lo que hacía, sin entender nada de cuanto era el mundo y la realidad.

¿Siempre la había amado?

¿Siempre?

Llevó a Pan a la cama, la desnudó por completo a ella y casi por completo a sí mismo. Abrazado a ella como a un anhelo casi imposible de olvidar a la musa dorada, acarició suavemente la humedad entre sus piernas. Sabía que Pan lo deseaba tanto como él, sin pastillas, la había deseado a ella. Tenía que consolarla, ella lo merecía: que él asumiera todos sus errores, faltas, culpas, traiciones, y la convirtiera en su reina. Pan gimió su nombre, se retorció por el placer que la mano de él le brindaba, sus manos marcando la inquieta muñeca; Trunks se sintió al borde de sus capacidades físicas y mentales, emocionales. ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!

Amaba a Marron.

Y no podía hacer nada más que olvidarla.

Pan gritó. En su fuero interno, él también lo hizo. No de placer. Sí de esperanza. Sí de convicción. ¿O no de lo último?

Empezaría de nuevo junto a Pan. Y ya, y basta. Decisión terca de quien, de nuevo, volvía a hacer lo que debía y no lo que quería.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en el Distrito 7 que tanto había protagonizado los encuentros furtivos de los que se amaban sin saberlo, hundidos los dos en la cobardía más asquerosa de la historia, Marron se moría de dolor. Lo había perdido y él la había perdido a ella. Ya no había musa a la cual dedicarle sus relatos, ente inspirador al cual evocar al teclear sus sentimientos. Ya no había demonio; sólo una caja llena de imposibles.

Y una escritora sin inspiración.

Se obligó, al tomar el cuaderno borroneado que tenía en su mesa de luz, a intentar salvarla.

* * *

><p><em>Mi demonio, debo dejarte ir. Separa tu cuerpo del mío, deja de clavarme con tu crueldad. ¡Basta, mi demonio! ¡Déjame ir, déjame vivir! Déjame huir…<em>

_Déjame en paz…_

* * *

><p>—Es horrible…<p>

Y no pudo hacerlo.

Perdida para siempre la escritora, Marron se fue. Sólo perduró, en ese cuerpo, el más cruel de los vacíos, y los gemidos entre dientes retumbando en sus tímpanos, y el adiós.

Adiós, pares en la desesperación. Adiós.

* * *

><p>Sábado por la mañana. Apenas comenzaba a amanecer cuando Pan se levantó de la cama y se fue. Antes de que lo hiciera, de que la musa blanca se vistiera, Trunks la retuvo a su lado, los dos desnudos, puros, felices. Y no.<p>

—Te confesaré algo —dijo Trunks.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella contra su boca.

Se sonrieron, los ojos pegados.

—Quería dormir contigo porque…

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo debía.

Pan parpadeó sendas veces, sin entender.

—¿Eh?

Trunks rió, aparentemente relajado. Y en su interior había una mortal tempestad.

—Luego de tu primera vez, no dormí. —Pan abrió tanto los ojos que le dolieron los párpados. Trunks, con caricias, buscó bajar la impresión—. No dormí hasta después del brote.

Un brote que, ahora lo entendía, empezó a florecerle cuando Marron se fue de su departamento, luego del beso a sus ojos, del clic, de perderla del todo. Kami, todo cuanto analizaba encajaba, excepto lo obvio: tanto había pensado en un héroe como Trunks del futuro y tan poco se había contagiado de su valentía y convicción. Todo había sido en vano. Para todos, menos para Pan, que vio en Trunks la esperanza, la misma, de la noche anterior. No como en su primera vez.

Ahora, el futuro sí se divisaba.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó, contagiada por la esperanza, la muchachita.

Trunks asintió.

—Demasiado bien.

Porque estaba, al fin, a punto de concretar su segunda oportunidad, en brazos de la musa blanca, el ángel puro que respondía al nombre de Pan. Así, se repitió por enésima vez, debía ser.

—¿Quieres venir hoy por la tarde?

—Claro, Trunks. ¿A… a qué hora?

—A las siete de la tarde, como ayer. ¿Está bien?

—De acuerdo.

Besos, _fe_, y ella se marchó. En el cielo, volando en dirección a sus amadas Paoz, Pan lloró de alegría. Era feliz, era demasiado feliz. En lo idealista de su amor, este final era redondo, más rojo que rosa, más perfecto que imperfecto. ¡Era demasiado! Tan demasiado como ese hombre que la había elegido para su nuevo empezar, la merecida nueva vida luego de tan perpetuo sufrimiento. Se sintió, pese a todo, pese al gris, afortunada por poder estar a su lado. Todo estaba perdonado. Todo cuanto él le había hecho.

Ahora, sólo tocaba disfrutar.

«¿Por qué no se lo dices a Marron? Ella lo ama».

Frenó en seco en medio del cielo, a mitad de camino, justo encima de unas imponentes llanuras. Miró hacia arriba, al azul.

Lo entendió.

Ahora, ella era la mujer. ¿Y qué había sido de la niña que era antes de la pasión consumada con Trunks? Ella, la niña, le hablaba en voz baja, pura y virgen para siempre, en su interior. ¿Por qué no vas a decirle a Marron que le confiese lo que siente a Trunks? ¿Por qué eres tan sucia, tan egoísta?

—Él lo quiso así… —farfulló, tapándose los oídos con las manos, apretando los párpados impetuosamente.

«¡Pero ella…! ¡No eres justa, Pan!».

—¡Es decisión de él, no mía! —gritó a la pureza de su inconsciente—. ¡Así lo quiso, no puedo hacer nada!

«Puedes decirle a Marron qué es lo que debe hacer».

—¡MARRON DIJO QUE SERÍA FUERTE!

Y Marron no lo estaba siendo, porque no podía, porque no había manera alguna de serlo. ¡No! Pan sabía que Marron mentía, que no lo había olvidado, que Trunks seguía clavado a ella, en la raíz de su alma. ¡No se podía! La culpa, esa era la voz que resonaba en su cerebro, que chocaba a un lado, al otro, al otro.

Pegó un desgarrador alarido. Lloró. La culpa la cubría con fatal vehemencia.

—Marron dijo que no se lo diría, que ella sería fuerte…

Secó violentamente sus lágrimas y continuó volando. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a su casa. No quería ver a nadie, no podía, no lo deseaba en absoluto. Permaneció en medio de la llanura, sola. Intentó meditar como su abuelo le había enseñado para calmarse; no lo logró. Rebalsada de culpa, lanzó llamaradas de ki al cielo.

—¡Ella dijo que no lo haría!

Y no era su culpa.

O eso quería creer.

El resto de los gritos desesperados que profirió con furia y tristeza y felicidad al cielo fueron tapados con la impetuosidad de su poder. Adiós, niña. Adiós. Es hora de madurar.

* * *

><p>Solo, Trunks se vistió, se duchó y vagó por el departamento. En el Distrito 7, Marron vagó por el suyo. Los ojos de él estaban tranquilos pese a la tempestad que contenían; los ojos de ella estaban hinchados, casi irreconocibles, casi deformados por la angustia. Y en los tímpanos de ella, en el centro, él gemía entre dientes, como en el pasado, como en cada escena donde el amor la subyugaba hasta el punto de la pérdida de la cordura, cuando ella debía sostener con todas sus fuerzas el último tornillo que conservaba, que de milagro continuaba incrustado en su cabeza.<p>

Pensaron en los dos, en esas lecturas al desnudo, ella interpretando a Alice y él al demonio. Qué felices, sin saberlo, habían sido en aquellos perfectos instantes. Cuánto y cuán ciegamente se habían amado. En qué perfección roja, protección uno para el otro, se habían envuelto. Inexorable necesidad de los pares cortados el uno del otro para siempre, pensarse, sentirse en la nostalgia de los recuerdos. Así debía ser. Pronto, a Trunks lo cubrió la misma angustia que violaba cruelmente a Marron: debía despedirse, necesitaba hacerlo, era imperioso, menester absoluto para poder, al fin, dar el primer paso junto a Pan. Con el móvil en mano, fue al balcón e hizo lo mismo que el último mes: fumar, mirar el paisaje, acariciar a Tsuki, que siempre llegaba a su lado para quedarse, fiel a él como a nadie. Hacía frío, el cielo estaba nublado, el gris amenaza en las alturas. Y él nada podía hacer más que esperar.

¿Esperar qué?

¿Un milagro?

Ese milagro, sabía, no existía.

Porque él no lo merecía.

Miró el cielo, hipnotizado. No comió, no nada más que mirar, sus ojos tan ardientes como su corazón. Miró el móvil, leyó la hora: tres de la tarde. ¿Cuándo se había pasado el tiempo, por qué se había pasado así? Cuán poco tiempo tenemos para sentir y cuánto para desear dejar de hacerlo.

Suspiró. No, ya no podía más.

Y la llamó.

Ella escuchó esa canción, la del primer amanecer. Su piel se erizó tanto que juró se le iba a desprender. Tomó el celular y sí, era él. Con mano temblorosa, llorando tanto como él se moría por hacerlo, atendió.

—¿Hola…?

—Marron…

—Tr-Trunks…

—¿Llorabas?

—Sí. —Y ella prorrumpió en más y más llanto.

Trunks sintió que una filosa espada le atravesaba el corazón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, nudo en la garganta, lágrimas congeladas en el azul de sus ojos.

Era como si hubieran hablado hacía una hora, no hacía tres meses y medio.

—Ter… terminé mi… novela.

—¿_Carpe diem_?

—¿Recuerdas el nombre?

«¡Ya no me lastimes! ¡No me ilusiones!».

—Claro que lo recuerdo… me… —Trunks tosió. Apagó un cigarro y prendió otro. Se iba, y ella también, pero se iban por separado, no juntos, jamás juntos, así no debía ser—. Me lo dijiste esa vez, ¿te acuerdas? En la bañera, en mi otro departamento…

—Sí, me acuerdo…

La amargura era tal en las dos voces que éstas parecían sonar igual. Qué espejo eran del otro incluso deseando como nunca no saber más de su par. ¡Basta! Tenía que terminarse, tenía que extinguirse todo cuanto sentían. Así, así debía ser.

—¿Estás feliz? —preguntó patéticamente Trunks.

Marron se tapó la boca para que él ya no pudiera escucharla llorar.

—Sí… Mucho…

Y no lo estaba ni lo estaría. Nunca más. Por más que ella amara escribir, por más que escribir fuera lo más importante en su vida, si no podía compartirlo con él, no tenía el mismo _significado_. Seguía siendo, éste, poderoso; no lo suficiente. La soledad, el no poder compartir su amor con el ser amado, era sofocante. Mataba. Sin su musa, ella perdía parte de su propio ser. A él, al otro lado de la línea, le pasaba lo mismo: podía pintar cuantos paisajes encontrara e imaginara, podía sentirse libre y volar por los cielos como un ser alado y perfecto, volar hacia el infinito que el arte es para el artista, horizonte donde todo cuanto se siente, incluso lo bueno, incluso lo malo, es posible. Podía hacerlo por el resto de su vida, sí; no iba a ser lo mismo. Sin Marron, no.

O eso sentían los dos en tan tenso momento.

No se creían capaces de nada sin el otro. El amor era tan grande, tan importante, tan imponente y puro y putrefacto y hermoso e imperfecto que era insostenible. Se iban.

Así… ¿Así debía ser?

Trunks, de repente, sin poder calmar al pecho que le latía con furor, al alma que deseaba escapársele del cuerpo, recordó. Las palabras salieron solas, felices:

—Tengo algo para ti, Marron.

—¿Eh?

—¡Es algo genial! Por favor, ven a verme… ¡Ven ahora, vamos! Ven…

«Déjame asegurarme de que serás feliz, por lo menos».

—Trunks, yo…

—Ven, por favor.

—Yo…

—Vamos.

—Pero…

—Juro que después no volveré a molestarte. Te lo juro, pero primero déjame darte eso que tengo para ti, es algo bueno, es algo que cambiará tu vida.

—¿Trunks…?

Encaprichado, violentado, él musitó una última cosa:

—Te espero. —Y cortó.

Vagó por la casa, golpeó las paredes, lo aterró que volviera a sucederle eso que le había cambiado la vida para siempre, el maldito brote. Tomó las pastillas, suplicó al destino que no volviera a caer. Le rezó al otro Trunks, le demandó toda la fortaleza que pudiera enviarle, porque él era su versión imperfecta y había fallado en todo, mientras que aquel al que le rezaba era, es, será, el ser más perfecto de _esta_ historia. El verdadero.

El dueño del _significado_.

Los nervios lo superaban. Pensó en llamar a su madre, mas no lo hizo. No, no debía llamar a nadie, debía dar el paso, enfrentar a Marron, despedirla, sacarla de su vida en pos de un futuro distinto, lleno de blanco, sin dorado en ninguna parte más que en los recuerdos.

Las horas pasaron, y continuó vagando, y supo que ella no iría.

En el Distrito 7, mientras tanto, el tiempo estaba, desde el llamado, congelado. Marron estaba sentada en el suelo, en medio de su cuarto, contemplando entre lágrimas y angustia la oscuridad que se cernía bajo su cama. Le había mentido a Pan: no lo había soportado. No tenía respuestas; lo sabía, nada más. Sabía que Trunks la había elegido, que él había tomado la más correcta de las decisiones. Ella, tan al borde como estaba, no podía darle nada más que desesperación; Pan podía darle un futuro dulce y sano. Sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad bajo la cama, ella entendió que amaba a Trunks incluso más de lo que pensaba, mucho más.

Era aquel con quien todo, lo más gutural de su ser, quería compartir.

Qué cruel entenderlo demasiado tarde, qué desgraciado el destino por decidir algo semejante.

Derrotada, sonrió amargamente. Basta, Marron. Basta. Se puso de pie y miró, en el reloj de la mesa de luz, la hora: cinco y tres de la tarde. Se bañó en cinco, se vistió en diez, se peinó en dos, se maquilló en tres y se marchó en cinco más. Antes de irse, con un vestido celeste y un saco de hilo blanco más sandalias como vestimenta, atisbó por última vez la oscuridad. Negó. No podía.

En diez más, se fue.

A las seis en punto, taxi mediante, estaba ante el edificio de Trunks. Al subir las escaleras de la imponente edificación, el portero de siempre la reconoció. La saludó amablemente y, como si Trunks le hubiera dado una orden, la dejó pasar. Ella bien conocía el camino. Subió al ascensor plateado y moderno, contó los pisos, cambió el peso de un pie al otro. Derrotada, a diez pisos de Trunks, apretó los mangos de la bolsa de cuero que traía con exageración, apoyada la espalda contra una pared lateral del ascensor. Cuando llegó, antes de que la puerta se abriera, intentó ensayar, recobrar el ánimo, mostrarse todo lo madura que creía haberse vuelto luego del ascenso y descenso, a la muerte del triángulo; no tuvo tiempo. Trunks, cuando el ascensor se abrió, estaba de pie en la puerta de éste, esperándola.

Se miraron: había sido demasiado repentino aquel encuentro, el último, el definitivo. Luego de la sorpresa, la alegría. No de ella; de él.

—Marron… —exclamó, la voz cándida, tanto como los ojos en recuperación, él—. Gracias por venir. Pasa. —Se corrió de la puerta para permitírselo.

Marron titubeó, no lo hizo hasta que se decidió. Avanzó a paso enclenque, sin fuerzas ni convicción. Él, aunque disimulaba mucho mejor que ella, estaba exactamente igual: derrotado. Una vez dentro del departamento, Trunks cerró suavemente la puerta, Un _déjà vu_ los acarició.

—¿Agua? ¿Café? ¿Té?

—Tequila…

Rieron como niños. Él estaba detrás de ella, ella de espaldas ante él. Trunks examinó cuidadosamente la espalda, pensó en el cuadro, supo que ella le había salido idéntica. Perfecta. Se recordó en tantas escenas, ella de espaldas, apenas llegados al departamento; él decidido a desnudarla. Y avanzaba, y bajaba el cierre, y la desvestía, y ella brillaba ante él. Y hacían el amor sin saber que lo hacían, sin saber cuánto se amaban, con qué madurez lo hacían pese a los incontables errores cometidos por cada uno.

Trunks no lo sabía, Marron tampoco, pero era ella quien tenía, en sus manos, la decisión. Él estaba decidido a dejarla ir, no sin antes darle un último obsequio. Ella estaba, asimismo, dispuesta a dejarlo junto a Pan, la muchachita que tanto había madurado y tan bien, sabía, lo cuidaría. Lo nuevo permite avanzar; lo que es tan enfermizo como lo anterior sólo estanca; eso creía. Qué ciega estaba.

Marron declinó toda insistencia de él para que bebiera algo. Trunks, aceptándolo, la invitó a sentarse en el sofá. Con la panorámica vista detrás, pleno atardecer, se contemplaron, se sonrieron, se sonrojaron. Algo palpitaba dentro de los dos, lo mismo, pero a mil kilómetros del otro.

—Dime, Trunks —susurró Marron, perforando el piso con sus ojos, seria. Lo observó, no obstante, con disimulo: con ese jean cortado, esa camiseta negra y esa camisa blanca se veía radiante.

Estaba mejor, se notaba a la legua.

Pero él, por sus dudas, no hacía más que retroceder.

Trunks revolvió sus bolsillos, sacó una tarjeta, se la dio en mano a la rubia. Marron, sorprendida, tomó la tarjeta: Tights Brief. Las lágrimas cayeron solas.

—¿Qué…?

Trunks carraspeó, intentando relajarse. Tomó la mano de Marron con la vieja, acostumbrada, naturalidad.

—Le hablé mucho de ti a mi tía —dijo. Miró los ojos que no lo miraban: con las lágrimas, tan puramente emocionados, lucían radiantes—. Como sabes, ella es escritora; ya hablamos de esto la última vez. Ella puede contactarte con editoriales, Marron. Con su recomendación, podrás publicar tu libro. Me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que por favor la llamaras, que no tuvieras miedo ni vergüenza de hacerlo.

Y las lágrimas cayeron aún más, y más, y más. Lo miró, él a ella. Se amaron con los ojos.

Se amaron de todas las formas en que dos seres pueden hacerlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —farfulló, sin voz, la rubia.

Trunks no dudó:

—Porque te lo mereces. Te admiro y sé que te irá bien…

Los ojos de él también brillaron. La emoción fue tan alevosa que fundirse en un abrazo fue imperativo. Se apretaron, los dos sentados en el sofá, el atardecer detrás y la perfección en el latir de sus cuerpos pegados. No podían pedir más, no querían nada más. Y se iban a negar, pese a todo, pese al gris, a ello.

Qué ciegos estaban los dos.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —agregó, quebrada de ahí en más la voz, él—. Quiero que seas feliz…

Marron prorrumpió en mortal llanto. Era hora de asegurarse, de preguntar, de dar el todo por el todo. Era hora de saber:

—Tú y Pan…

Tragó saliva, se preparó para el golpe cerrando sus ojos. Trunks lo dijo:

—Sí.

—¿Ayer?

—Ayer.

—¿Lo intentarán?

Y la voz de él se quebró más.

—Sí…

Se soltaron al mismo tiempo, se tomaron de las manos, se sonrieron, vacuos los dos. No entendían el _significado_ de todo lo que les estaba sucediendo, las voces quebradas, el tiritar constante, el brillo explícito de las miradas. Qué necios, al infravalorarnos, podemos ser.

—Tomaste una gran decisión.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ella lo atisbó con más atención. Necesitó decirlo, halagarlo, acariciarlo con palabras y gestos. Necesitaba alimentarlo de toda la fortaleza que tenía en su interior.

—Te ves bien, te ves guapo, y con más color, y más…

—Tú te ves hermosa.

Trunks fue tan sincero, su voz denotó tan brutal honestidad, que toda ella se sonrojó.

—He estado comiendo un poco mal…

Rieron.

—Yo igual. Y, Marron… —Una mano de él la soltó. Se aproximó al rostro, y el dedo índice acarició las marcadas ojeras que ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podría ocultar. Marron se sonrojó más—. Lloraste mucho.

—Cuando imprimí mi… novela.

—¿Terminó bien?

—No.

—¿Cómo terminó?

—El soldado y la enfermera, por problemas de diversa índole, decidieron separarse.

—¿Y se amaban?

Marron, como atraída por un imán, imán con forma y color y brillo propio del zafiro, levantó los ojos. Se observaron nuevamente, los dos temblaron al compás del otro, y ella dijo:

—Sí, se amaban tanto que separarse era lo mejor para los dos. A veces… el amor es demasiado inmenso como para ser… soportado.

Trunks rió, algo que descolocó por completo a Marron.

—Qué lástima —susurró él.

—Sí…

—_Carpe diem_ es…

—«Aprovecha el momento», digamos.

—Aprovecharlo… ¿Y ellos no lo han hecho?

—Para amarse, sí. Para dejarse ir, también. Es lo que deben hacer. —Marron tensó la totalidad de su cuerpo sólo para resistir—. Así debe ser.

—Qué agridulce.

—Lo sé.

Silencio. Miraron las manos aún entrelazadas, entre los cuerpos. Marron quiso llorar; Trunks también; los dos se contuvieron como los adultos que eran. Pero qué difícil. A veces, el amor es tan grande que es mejor romperlo, porque hay relaciones que son tan excesivas que no resisten la imperfección del día a día. También hay amores que son tan imperfectos que merecen florecer. El de ellos lo era, pero ni uno ni otro admitía lo real: se amaban como nunca más podrían volver a hacerlo, no con alguien que no fuera el otro. Eran el definitivo, ella para él y él para ella.

Pero qué necios.

Era hora de despedirse.

—Marron… —Pero Trunks no podía, no aún. Tomó la mano derecha de Marron, la levantó con la palma hacia arriba, la besó tiernamente—. Quiero que seas feliz, nada más que eso te deseo. Y perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, por meterte en semejante embrollo sin que tuvieras la culpa de nada, más que de acompañarme en el difícil momento que estaba atravesando. Digo, cuando los dos estábamos solos y nos encontramos, cuando decidimos estar juntos esos meses.

Marron sintió cómo su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de los labios de Trunks con la sensibilidad de su palma. Tembló entera, de nuevo y hasta el fin.

—No —dijo—. Gracias a ti, Trunks, y perdón también. Fui muy mala contigo.

Él no dejó de besar la palma, inclinado ante ella su rostro.

—Tonterías: tú eres un ángel.

—No lo soy: fui muy egoísta, todo el tiempo…

El diálogo era ameno; en la tempestad de cada uno, no paraban de malinterpretarse.

—Quizá, los dos lo fuimos. —Y él besó con más vehemencia la mano—. Pero no, por favor: tú no tuviste la culpa. —Levantó los ojos, la miró, enloqueció por el mero hecho de contemplarla, tan roja ante el gris, tan perfecta en su imperfección. Quiso morir, realmente lo deseó. Tan frágil se había vuelto Trunks que sabía que, en cuanto ella se fuera, Isabelle le hablaría, se reiría, y la rueda volvería a girar, y las tuercas tronarían oxidadas unas contra las otras. Y él no saldría ileso, no esta vez. Cuánto se había equivocado: no estaba preparado para la escena que, ante él y el mundo y su amor hacia esa mujer, se estaba suscitando—. Yo estaba, estoy, enfermo. Estoy mal, estoy bastante mal de la cabeza.

—Te estás recuperando.

—A paso de tortuga. Algo no me deja avanzar, ¿sabes? Estoy estancado desde que volví. No progreso; me atraso, camino hacia atrás. Es muy difícil terminar y volver a empezar en otra parte, cuando todo cuanto viviste antes del fin fue tan intenso.

—Lo entiendo…

No, no lo hacía.

—No me es fácil, me quedo sin fuerzas todo el tiempo. Me va a tomar meses recuperarme de esta depresión. —Y pese a su cuadro, Trunks sonrió. Marron juró ver luz desprenderse de su piel. Los zafiros la desprendían, sobre todo—. Pero Pan será de ayuda. —Se inclinó ante ella de nuevo, besó la mano una vez más, con delicadeza, con atención, con minuciosidad—. Y saber que tú podrás cumplir tu sueño también me ayudará.

Y Marron se percató de algo.

—¿Te agradecí?

Se miraron, de nuevo.

—Lo hiciste.

Rieron, enternecidos.

—No, no lo hice.

Los labios volvieron a la palma.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Te lo juro.

«Que me mires es suficiente».

La escena se estancó ahí mismo, con Trunks besando ávidamente la mano derecha de Marron, con ella mirándolo mientras lo hacía. Los envolvía una magia inexplicable, indescriptible, una magia que ninguna palabra u oración podría describir apropiadamente.

Estaban tranquilos.

Habían llegado a la cúspide. Nunca olvidarían ese instante de sus vidas. Nunca volverían a conocer una felicidad tan madura y perfecta, tan imperfecta en su tan tierna esencia. Porque ella y él representaban, para el otro, la absoluta perfección. El ser amado es perfecto aun y con su imperfección por el _significado_ que les atamos con nuestros sentimientos. Sólo uno mismo puede ver su propia esencia; los demás idealizan, o deforman, o se acercan, mas nunca llegan. Marron era perfecta para Trunks, Trunks para Marron, también para Pan. Por causa y culpa del amor. Así es.

Permanecieron diez largos minutos, o siete, o mil, o ninguno en realidad, así, él besándola, ella observando cómo él lo hacía. El lapso se cortó cuando Marron, con la mano izquierda, apretó un mango de su bolsa. Apretó con fuerza, y más fuerza, y más; lo soltó. No, no lo iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>Te lo prometo, Pan. Aguantaré y respetaré todo lo que suceda. No me interpondré.<p>

* * *

><p>Iba a cumplir su promesa.<p>

—Debo irme…

Y los besos de Trunks cesaron. Levantó el rostro y la contempló con la más sentida tristeza.

—¿Ya?

Ella se esforzó por sonreír.

—Ya.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Se pusieron de pie.

—Bueno, está bien…

—Sí…

Caminaron lenta y silenciosamente hacia la puerta. Pasos, nada más. Ni Tsuki estaba merodeando; la soledad era absoluta. Ante la puerta del departamento, contuvieron el llanto con la misma tozudez. Adiós; esa era la palabra que les tocaba pronunciar.

Dedicada a aquella persona a la cual jamás querían despedir.

Se miraron por última vez, en el límite entre la cordura y la demencia, el límite que bien conocían por haberlo experimentado juntos. Una parte de los dos iba a morir.

—Te deseo lo mejor —le dijo, como pudo dado el nudo que no se iba ni se iría de la garganta, Trunks—. Marron, sé muy feliz.

Ella apretó los mangos de la bolsa con todas sus fuerzas, conteniéndose de cometer una locura. Respiró hondo, cerró y abrió los ojos. Debía ser fuerte. Y ese era el deseo que quería dejarle a Trunks para el futuro.

—Sé fuerte —dijo, entonces—. Eres una persona muy… especial, Trunks.

¡Y eres más que eso! ¡Eres lo que más amo, lo que más necesito, lo que más deseo tener junto a mí! Compartirlo todo contigo, todo. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo imposible y lo trivial. Eres al que quiero a mi lado por el resto de mis días.

«Y no te puedo tener».

Adiós, mi demonio. Adiós.

La garganta se le tapó, a ella y luego a él. No pudieron decir más, no con sus voces acostumbradas. Todo, sus almas y sus voces, sus vidas en sí, estaban quebradas. No tenían salvación.

—Gracias, Marron. —La voz salió gruesa, fluctuante.

—Gracias a ti. —La voz salió demasiado fina, un hilo agudo, un jadeo de dolor.

Él abrió la puerta, ella salió, él cerró.

Fin.

No supieron, de allí en más, lo que sucedió, no con el otro. Trunks pegó su espalda a la puerta y cayó en el piso. Puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y se obligó a respirar. Respira, respira, respira. No, no había manera. Sintió que se le iba de las manos, deseó gritar, pensó en llamar a mil personas; nada más que luchar con sus pulmones pudo hacer por sí mismo. Entendió, difusamente, que había cometido un grave error y que le costaría meses reparar: se había adelantado demasiado, impaciente y terco como él solo, a todo lo que debía esperar hasta su completa recuperación. ¡Idiota! Se insultó hasta cansarse, frustrado y dolido y todo menos tranquilo. Con Marron se acababa de ir un inmenso fragmento de su vida. El más irremplazable de todos.

Y al otro lado de la puerta, Marron llamó el ascensor. Temblaba tanto que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que sus oídos retumbaban. Estaba en un ataque de nervios, o eso o algún estado superior a la desesperanza. Estaba muerta. En el hierro de la puerta del ascensor, se vio a sí misma. La línea, el límite entre una y otra puerta, partió en dos su cuerpo. Quebrada, así se sentía, como ese reflejo infame en el instante más nefasto en sus veintiocho años de vida. Y tembló más, y la imagen en el imperfecto reflejo se distorsionó. La nada permaneció.

El ascensor no llegaba.

Marron, sin poder controlarse, fuera de sí y del mundo y de todo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Trazó con la inspiración que la tristeza le inyectó en las venas una historia, lo hizo en su imaginación. Seré escritora. Quizá venda algún libro, quizá dé alguna conferencia. Lo importante será que seré profesional, que podré cumplir mi sueño. Cada día, noche, mañana, escribiré, y dormiré escribiendo y me despertaré escribiendo. Leeré cuanto libro se me cruce, estudiaré todo lo que pueda, buscaré exigirme al máximo. Haré todo lo que siempre quise: vivir para escribir, escribir para vivir. Y nadie molestará: no veré a nadie, no necesitaré de nadie. Estaré sola, mi _laptop_ y yo, y en el cielo la luna, una luna roja que me recordará que una vez los amé, que una vez me hice a un lado en pos de la felicidad del ser al que más visceralmente he amado.

Y amaré.

Sonrió tétricamente. Ni ella lo creía. No obstante, prosiguió:

Seré feliz porque ellos serán felices. Y Trunks saldrá adelante y podrá cumplir sus sueños, así como Pan. Los tres los cumpliremos.

Y la sonrisa se fue.

Recordó el sueño, el de los tres desnudos rodeados de plumas blancas y negras, los tres abrazados, los ángeles y el demonio. Sus ojos se expandieron al sentir la idea florecer, y anotó mentalmente, y se lo juró: escribiré un libro llamado _Triángulo_, un libro donde contaré mi versión de los hechos: un demonio y dos ángeles se unen los tres en el fervor de su relación, se aman íntegramente, en cuerpo, en alma, y al amarse se condenan para siempre, Pero él logra salvarse, con ella, con la niña pura con pequeñas alas adolescentes. La otra, la narradora, terminará como él jamás debió haber terminado en la vida real: loca. Sin sacrificio, no hay felicidad. Ella intentará arrancarle los ojos a su demonio, será atrapada, será juzgada, será etiquetada. Eres escoria, estás expulsada del mundo, serás encerrada y morirás sola, a solas con tus fantasmas, con tus delirios, con tu demencia. Y él, afuera, hundido en el mundo y dispuesto a combatir el gris, será feliz, y el ángel más joven lo cuidará con sus alas. En brazos de la musa blanca, el despiadado y talentoso demonio estará a salvo.

Este es el destino que los tres merecen.

«Este es mi destino».

Y sonrió tétricamente, de nuevo.

…

Pero no.

El ascensor llegó y se abrió, y Marron, ante el espejo de la pared del fondo, pudo mirarse íntegramente. La cara roja, la piel blanca como la nieve, el cuerpo menudo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, más rojos que blancos, más rojos que celestes. Vio alas en torno a ella, ¡las vio! Y al fondo, a sus espaldas, vio la puerta de él, donde, adentro, Trunks luchaba, al borde, con su respiración.

Qué horror.

Llevada por el sinsentido, a punto de cometer el gran error de su vida, repitiéndose hasta el hartazgo cómo sería su futuro de soledad, puso un pie dentro del ascensor. Y se vio más de cerca, y vio mejor la puerta que se erigía tras ella.

Y sus manos, al temblar, le recordaron lo que traía en su bolsa.

Separó los mangos, miró sin mirar el interior.

Lloró.

La caja de fotos, donde todas las fotos de Trunks estarían guardadas para siempre. No había podido dársela, no había sido lo suficientemente valiente. No había querido fallarle a Pan, que seguramente estaría tranquila, feliz, por poder tener su merecida oportunidad con Trunks. Ella no iba a atentar contra eso, contra una niña que había perdido su virginidad con el hombre al que amaba, una niña que quería ser feliz junto a él en lo más idealista del concepto. No, no iba a atentar.

¿O sí?

El ascensor empezó a cerrarse, y un pie de ella estaba dentro y otro fuera, y la bolsa estaba abierta ante sus ojos, y la caja relucía en medio de la oscuridad.

Una milésima de segundo, y en ésta tuvo que decidir.

Miró la caja, pensó en la caja, recordó las retorcidas escenas protagonizadas por la caja. Se vio ante su _laptop_, tecleando. A sus pies, no había fotos. A su lado, feliz, tranquilo, en paz, estaba él. Y sus ojos leían lo que escribía, y él le sonreía y todo estaba bien.

Una milésima de segundo, y el sentir fue más, y él y ella, los pares en la cúspide de la felicidad en tan idealista visión, fueron más. Marron besó su palma, la palma que él tan ávidamente había besado antes de que ella se marchara. Trunks sabía que era diestra: había besado la mano con la cual escribía.

Él sí merecía saberlo.

Ella sí merecía decirlo.

—_Carpe diem_…

Una milésima de segundo, y Marron volteó violentamente. Corrió, se chocó contra la puerta del departamento. La golpeó con el puño, tanto que éste terminó adolorido. Gritó:

—¡TRUNKS…!

Una milésima de segundo, dos, tres. La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—¡¿Marron?!

Ella detuvo el puño con el cual estaba golpeando enardecidamente la puerta ante el rostro de Trunks. Él sujetó el puño, sus reflejos a la orden del día pese a cuanta angustia lo tapaba, y en esa posición se paralizaron. Marron lo empujó, él se dejó llevar por ella. La puerta se cerró, la bolsa cayó al suelo, y cuando Trunks intentó acercarse a la musa dorada, ella interpuso, entre su pecho y el de él, la caja. Al sentir la madera contra su pecho, Trunks apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella. Un segundo que pareció un milenio, y los dos reaccionaron.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Trunks, más sobresaltado que nunca, casi casi fuera de sí.

Marron, sin ser capaz de medirse, indefensa y más fortalecida que nunca ante él, sonrió. No hubo ni un ápice de tétrico en su gesto.

—Cuando era niña —susurró, llorando—, mi tío Woolong me regaló esta caja. Me dijo que era de lo poco que le había quedado de cuando no conocía a Gokuh y tu mamá. Entonces… —Sollozó. Trunks parecía, por su parte, una perfecta estatua de otros siglos. Era perfecto, una obra de arte. Era él, para siempre—. Entonces, me dijo que la usara para guardar algo especial.

—¿Especial?

—Algo que significara mucho para mí. —Sollozó de nuevo, tosió, y aclarándose la garganta, prosiguió. Sonreía—. Así que, cuando crecí, cuando pude encontrarle _significado_ al mundo, a lo que me rodeaba, a lo que me gustaba y lo que no, guardé lo más especial, aquello que me llevó a todo lo demás, aquello que me dio fuerzas y me hizo más feliz, y más desgraciada también. Guardé aquel a quien le debo haber descubierto quien era, quien soy y quien quiero ser.

Trunks, aún una estatua, imperceptible incluso su respiración, dijo lo único que pudo decir:

—¿Quién?

—Mi demonio.

El asombro hizo que los ojos azules se abrieran hasta lo imposible. Se mostraron tanto que llegaron a verse macabros, que llegaron a ser más globos que ojos, más zafiros que iris. Era perfecto, exageradamente perfecto.

Porque Marron veía lo que sentía.

—¿Cómo…?

—Son sus fotos. —Último sollozo, y Marron soltó la caja. Estaba condenada de por vida, no había vuelta atrás—, Ábrela y… _míralas_…

Sobrepasada por tanto, Marron se tapó la boca. Entornó sus ojos hacia la izquierda. No podía ver, no quería, no se atrevía; lo hizo. Miró a Trunks, lo miró atentamente, muriendo por dentro, cuando él abrió la tapa. Y se vio. Y los globos volaron, y se desprendieron del hombre que los portaba. Los ojos fueron más, como siempre lo habían sido, para ella, para todas, para la más dulce y la más diabólica de cuantas mujeres lo habían amado durante la historia.

Trunks levantó, de entre todas las fotos, la revista cubierta por un folio. Era el número de _Z News_, conservado magníficamente pese a tener más de diez años de impreso. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, la caja delante de él, y sujetó el número con sus dos manos, temblorosas igualmente, perdido el control sobre éstas a partir de ese momento.

—¿Qué significa esto…? —farfulló, al límite. Isabelle, lo juraba, estaba a punto de hablarle al oído. Estaba a punto de estallar en audibles carcajadas, en afiladas carcajadas que, esta vez, no le permitían salir con vida.

Marron se arrodilló ante él, sujetó las manos de él, que seguían aferradas a la revista así como los ojos de él a la locura. Marron sonrió por última vez.

—Significa que tú eres mi demonio…

Una melodía pareció bailar en torno a los dos, una hermosa melodía, la del latir infernal de sus corazones. No la del ente brotado ante la tumba. Y todo cobró el verdadero, definitivo, _significado_: entendieron cada actitud sospechosa que habían tenido para con el otro, entendieron cada vez que se dieron la espalda pese a compartir la cama, cada vez que ella lloró y él lloró antes y después del sexo, cada mirada esquiva del desayuno, cada silencio llenado con nada. Todo pasó a significar algo: se habían amado todo el maldito tiempo.

Los dos.

Y habían sido tan cobardes que no se lo habían dicho. Nunca.

Trunks juró ver alas, mas éstas no lo asustaron. Si veía a las alas, no vería a Isabelle. Si veía a las alas, significaba que _ella_ ya no tenía lugar en su ser.

Marron era la mujer con la que tendría que haber estado desde el primer momento.

—Tienes que estar mintiendo… —susurró Trunks, intentando no llorar, más quebrado que nunca, incrédulo.

—No lo hago…

¡Necios! Necios aquellos que se infravaloran, que no son capaces de ver cuánto pueden merecer. Cuando dos almas se ensamblan y se reflejan al mismo tiempo, y pueden fluir juntas con la naturalidad que ellos dos habían domado con tan inmensa simpleza, tan sincera entrega, tan estética pasión, hablar es no sólo imperativo. Es necesario para seguir, juntos, en el camino. Sin grises.

—Pero…

Marron bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzada. Tenía la culpa de todo.

—Perdóname…

Trunks, dejando caer entre ellos el número de _Z News_, sujetó con toda la delicadeza que pudo tener su mentón.

—¡Pero…!

Y se miraron, de nuevo.

—¡Lo siento…!

Y se abrazaron definitivamente, los dos cuerpos atraídos por el magnetismo de sus exacerbados sentires.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?! —bramó Trunks, aferrándose a ella para aferrarse a la realidad.

—¡Porque…! ¡Trunks! —Marron refregó el rostro contra él así como él lo hacía contra su cabello—. ¡Ibas a pensar que estaba loca, enferma!

—¡El único enfermo aquí soy yo! ¡Cállate! ¡Me halagas, me haces feliz! —La separó ínfimos centímetros de él, la contempló con ojos desnudos, lloró sobre ella y las fotos. Era hora—. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡TE AMO, TONTA! ¡Te amé todo el tiempo, todo el maldito tiempo! ¡Desde hace demasiado!

Marron sintió que, por el rugir de la voz rasgada de él, el piso desapareció, y se sintió desfallecer, y se sintió caer a un abismo. Pero no: Trunks la sujetó tan fuerte que ella, esta vez, contrario a la pesadilla de él, no cayó.

Él la salvó.

Y ella a él, porque él veía las alas tras ella, y esas alas lo cubrían y ya nada más podía ni debía importar. Estaba a salvo.

Ella lo tomó del cabello, tironeó del lila, suplicó que no estuviera mintiendo. No, no lo estaba haciendo, simplemente lo supo. Los zafiros ya no tenían manera de mentirle, eran transparentes como el agua más pura del planeta Tierra, aquella agua cristalina que refleja claramente, perfectamente, el azul del cielo. La demencia de esos ojos era tan ferviente y pasional como la suya.

Se amaban.

—¡Y yo a ti…! ¡YO A TI!

Nada más.

Se abrazaron, se apretaron con fuerzas indebidas. Se arrastraron, terminaron contra la pared, él sentado, ella arrodillada entre las piernas de él, la espalda de Trunks contra el frío y la de Marron encerrada en los brazos masculinos. La mujer y el hombre, el ángel y el demonio.

_Así_ tenía que ser.

Incluso lo que siguió después tenía que serlo.

—¡¿Desde hace cuánto?!

—¡Desde siempre! ¡Desde niña!

—¡Te hubiera acosado, Marron! ¡Tendría que haberlo hecho! ¡LO PENSÉ! Lo pensé mil veces, te lo juro, ir a tu escuela y esperarte a la salida, llevarte a donde fuera y besarte y todo lo que pudiera hacerte, ¡te lo juro, lo pensé tantas veces! Pero eras muy joven y me sentía tan perverso… ¡No quería asustarte!

—Ni yo a ti con esta caja…

—Nunca me hubiera asustado… ¡Nada deseaba más que ser el hijo de puta de tu demonio! ¡Y lo sabías! Y me haces muy feliz...

—Pero Pan…

—Marron, no…

Contra la pared, él tomó el rostro de ella. No se habían percatado aún. Sus bocas se acercaron, se midieron, amagaron. Se besaron. Las manos recorrieron con infinita sabiduría el cuerpo ajeno, porque ya se conocían demasiado, porque ya sabían cuándo y cómo y por qué gozaban al desnudarse y ensamblarse, así como el sabor de sus bocas y lágrimas, de sus pieles; así como la trasparencia de sus miradas en lo insoportable del placer, y el dolor. Y la felicidad, ahora. Se besaron como siempre lo hacían, sólo que sabiendo. Ya sabían, ya entendían: no estaban fingiendo amarse, no estaban emulando al otro, a Alice, a Touji, al demonio, a Isabelle o a quien fuera; estaban besándose los pares, besando a su par, a su mitad. No entendieron el beso, porque fue desprolijo e imperfecto, verdadero, equilibrado con su demencia compartida; entendieron que no se mentían en nada, que estaban arruinándolo todo siendo tan incrédulos.

Todo era real, incluso la sombra que acababa de oscurecerlos.

—Lastimamos a Pan —afirmó, destruida, la musa dorada—. Me siento una mierda…

—Si lo hubiera sabido antes, yo…

—¡Esa noche, luego de la fiesta de Goten…! ¡Yo casi…!

—¡Si me lo hubieras dicho, Pan no…! ¡Yo sólo pensaba en ti! —La besó de nuevo, y una vez más, y hasta cansarse, como si ese instante fuera a esfumarse en un minuto. Y se esfumaría—. ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho!

—¡Y tú a mí!

—Soy un imbécil. No es tu culpa, no me hagas caso… Es mía, Marron. Mía.

Entendieron que, de haberse sincerado antes, aquella noche en que se hicieron el amor sin saber que realmente lo sentían, Pan no hubiera salido lastimada. El triángulo nunca hubiera existido. Y ella no saldría ilesa, no de la forma en la cual se habían dado los hechos. No habría forma. Ya no. Porque era obvio lo que seguía: Trunks y Marron ya no podrían separarse, no sabiendo lo que ahora sabían. Pese a todo, pese al gris de la sombra y el rojo de la pupila voyeur, se besaron una vez más. Ellos no flotaban; volaban. El viento los despeinaba y todo era maravilloso. Idealismo absoluto en tan enceguecedor instante de felicidad.

—Y Pan… ¿Y Pan…?

—¡La engañé, lo hice en vano! —Se miraron, se besaron, refregaron los párpados empapados contra el otro. Todo era locura, locura y felicidad—. ¡Si hubiera sabido que yo era él…! ¡No lo hubiera dudado! ¡Siempre te quise a ti…!

Qué devastador entender el _significado_ del error cuando es demasiado tarde para repararlo. Marron gimió de angustia.

—¡LO SIENTO! Perdóname… —Lo besó. ¡Era demasiado!—. Tenía mucho miedo. ¡No podía controlarlo, no podía mover mi lengua! Soy una cobarde…

—¡Los dos lo somos!

—¡Sí!

—Si me hubiera atrevido, si hubiera sido tan fuerte como él… ¡Yo…! ¡HUBIERA IDO CONTIGO, NO CON PAN! ¡Lo siento, maldita sea! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡Pero no! ¡NO PUEDO! Quiero estar contigo…

—¡Y yo…!—Se apretaron tanto, se refregaron tanto, que parecían, para el ojo ajeno nublado por una cortina roja de la sangre, forcejear—. ¡Le fallé a Pan, le prometí que no me interpondría, que respetaría tu decisión, pero no pude! ¡NO PUDE! Eres demasiado importante para mí, Trunks… ¡No puedo sin ti! ¡Quiero compartirlo todo contigo, todo!

—¡TODO!

—¡TODO!

—Todo…

Los pares, en la culmine de desesperación, sintieron explotar sus almas al escuchar la _tercera_ voz. Detrás del umbral del pasillo, de la pared de la sala, Pan, la mitad de Pan, estaba de pie, sujeta del borde de la pared. Ni la lágrima que cayó del ojo visible dio vida a la vacuidad de su mirada.

Ahora, sí.

Los tres estaban quebrados.

Hasta dentro de seis años, lo estarían.

¿Y más allá de los seis años, también…?

Trunks y Marron saltaron del piso. Abrazados, sostenidos de la pared, la miraron. Las plumas ensangrentadas cayeron, relucieron sobre los borceguís de la muchachita.

—Me mintieron… —dijo Pan, aquel ente que se suponía que era ella.

—¡NO! —Trunks soltó a Marron. Giró por completo hacia la más pequeña de los tres—. ¡No, Pan! Yo…

—¡ME MINTIERON, LOS DOS! Yo sólo… vine ocultando mi ki porque ayer… dijiste que te gustaban las sorpresas. Y tu balcón siempre está abierto, lo sé muy… bien. —Una lágrima se hizo miles en un parpadeo—. Y los veo besándose, y diciendo algo tan horrible… —Apretó los puños. Deshecha, marcada en lo más transcendental, los miró por última vez—. ¡LOS ODIO! ¡Me hicieron mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡Y no les importó un carajo lo que yo sentía, lo que yo los amaba A LOS DOS! ¡BASURAS! ¡LOS ODIO! —Y se acercó a Trunks hasta encerrarlo contra la pared—. Y tú, basura… ¡ISABELLE NO ERA NADA EN COMPARACIÓN CONTIGO! ¡Te convertiste en mi verdugo y te importó un maldito carajo! ¡VETE AL DIABLO! Y mira bien mis ojos, porque TE JURO que jamás los volverás a ver. ¡JAMÁS! ¡Vive con tu mierda, lleva la culpa para siempre, así como yo llevaré siempre toda la mierda que me metieron en la cabeza, malditos! ¡Y TÚ! —Señaló a Marron, que se aferraba más y más a la pared, intentando todo con tal de no caer—. ¡SABÍA QUE MENTÍAS! Y está bien, es justo… —Antes de dejar de mirarla, pese al incalculable dolor, le sonrió.

Sin más, les dio la espalda. Seis años tendrían que pasar para que esos ojos negros volvieran a manifestarse ante los dos.

—¡PAN! —gritaron tanto Trunks como Marron.

Ella corrió al balcón, saltó, voló.

Adiós, triángulo. Adiós.

* * *

><p>—<em>Juro que... —susurra Marron.<em>

—_¿Qué? —indaga, nervioso, Trunks._

_Sus manos, la de Marron y la de Trunks, tomadas como cada día luego de la muerte del triángulo, se aprietan. Aferradas con fuerza y obstinación pese al entorno y al gris, se pegan más y más la una a la otra._

—_Te juro que yo la salvaré —termina Marron._

_Porque salvarla es mi sueño, continúa en su fuero interno; porque por salvarla recuperaré el _significado _de ella, de ti; recuperaré el _significado _que yo tenía._

_Recuperaré el _significado _de nuestro amado, odiado, violado, triángulo._

_Para que volvamos a estar juntos por última vez._

_Aunque sea en sueños..._

_Aunque sea un sólo instante._

_Y cuando la salve, Trunks..._

_Te juro, te juro que..._

—_Seré capaz de volver a mirarla a los ojos._

_Él no responde._

_Nunca responde._

_Ya no tiene la capacidad de responder._

_No sobre Pan._

_No sobre el triángulo de la culpa._

_No sobre el dolor perpetuo que, solo, les había causado a ambas._

_..._

_Y la miran de nuevo._

_A ella, a Pan, separada por siempre de los dos. _

_Y la recuerdan._

_Y la aman con igual intensidad, igual pese a la naturaleza distinta, igual pese al deseo ausente y presente, eterno._

_Y la aman, sí._

_Siempre la amarán._

_…_

_Y él, al fin, es capaz de proferir:_

—_¿Cómo piensas salvarla?_

_Marron, apretándolo más que nunca, responde sin titubear:_

—_Cambiaré el final. _

_Y lo cambiará. _

_Y Pan lo leerá._

_Y los tres, luego de leer la historia del triángulo, se podrán volver a mirar._

_Una _eterna_ última vez. _

* * *

><p>—¡VE POR ELLA! —Marron lo empujó contra el balcón. Trunks no se movía ni un ápice—. ¡Vamos, Trunks! ¡Por favor! ¡VE!<p>

—No…

—¡¿Por qué?!

Ante el ventanal, él la abrazó. Se miraron, se amaron, se consolaron el uno al otro con la mera presencia de su par.

—Porque es mejor así.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, Marron… —Trunks rodeó la cabeza de la rubia con sus brazos. La apretó con vehemencia contra su pecho—. Es lo mejor.

—¡No entiendo! ¡¿Por qué?! —Marron se deshizo en llanto—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque si me odia, podrá olvidarme con más facilidad. Si me odia, la historia no se repetirá…

«Porque si yo hubiera odiado a Isa desde el principio, si no la hubiera anhelado todo este tiempo, la historia hubiera sido totalmente diferente».

Marron levantó el rostro hacia él. Un segundo, y los dos voltearon hacia el ventanal del balcón. La noche caía poco a poco, así como caían las fichas en el tablero. Estaban juntos, se amaban; pero todo tiene un precio, dicen.

Haber lastimado tan mortalmente a Pan sería el peso con el que siempre deberían cargar. Especialmente Trunks, que mirando el cielo a través del ventanal del departamento, sintió que, si de él se trataba, todo era justo y digno. Merecía este final. No así Marron, a quien abrazó protectoramente, a quien besó en la frente. Deseó que la última sonrisa de Pan significara un ápice de esperanza para ella.

—¿Te arrepientes de este final? —necesitó inquirir.

—No.

—¿Te arrepentirás…?

Marron devolvió la protección del abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pasión absoluta la que él le generaba. Sentir sus latidos y saberse amada por éstos le hizo responder.

—Jamás.

Y Trunks besó su frente, miró por última vez el balcón.

«Quizá, hay otras maneras de ser feliz…».

Incluso en la imperfección de sus culpas, entre las manchas de sus pasiones, la manera existiría. Para los tres.

Pese a todo. Pese al gris. Pese al mundo.

Pese al ojo que observa al otro lado.

* * *

><p>—<em>No quise que fuera así, pero a la larga, al parecer, fue lo mejor.<em>

—_¿Lo mejor para qué?_

—_Para salvarte._

—_¿De qué? ¿De quién?_

—_... De mí, Pan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«El amor no es la meta; es el combustible que el alma precisa para seguir». <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final del Capítulo XXVI<strong>_

_Buenas. __**Gracias por llegar hasta acá**__, ante todo._

_Ay, qué difícil es esto. No les miento si les digo que las últimas escenas las escribí ida, sin poder parar de llorar. En mi vida me pasó algo así. No entiendo bien por qué lloro, soy boba. Será que esta historia, muchísimo más allá de lo que cualquiera podría creer, tiene un significado muy, MUY específico en mi vida. Estoy tan emocionada que les pido perdón si salió cualquier cosa. Fue lo que sentí, ni más ni menos. Gracias por leer… _

_Uff… menos mal que lo que sigue ya lo tenía escrito per se, desde hace unos días: _

_Sí. Este fic tuvo este final. Es esta la conclusión amorosa, la que ven acá arriba, la de esos dos personajes abrazados ante el ventanal. ¿Por qué? Se los cuento la próxima. Por lo pronto diré un motivo: al empezar Tri me reencontré con un personaje que casi había olvidado, que casi no tenía lugar en el fandom (aunque en el último par de años algunas autoras le hicieron justicia, por suerte), que yo fui borrando de mis ideas (que las tuve, la próxima lo contaré) por, quizá, no encontrar historias sobre ella que colmaran mis expectativas ni tampoco me incentivaran o inspiraran a escribir. Sacando a __**Mintwicion**__, por supuesto: a ese _La vida sin ti_ que tanto amé leer en su momento. _

_Marron __**siempre **__fue especial para mí._

_Al empezar Tri, lo recordé. Me vinieron al recuerdo escenas de mi infancia (sí, de mi infancia), de la primaria, de dibujarla con Trunks y escribir escenas de los dos besándose tímidamente en mi carpeta, poco tiempo después de que me prestaran los videos españoles de GT. Tenía 12 años, y ellos dos, aunque yo no sabía que los fics existían, aunque ni me imaginaba todo lo que vino después en mi vida en relación al fanfiction, ya me gustaban. Este cariño hacia la pairing lo llevo conmigo desde hace demasiados años._

_Aunque a algunas personas les costó entenderlo, incluso creerme. _

_Este era el final para mí. Lo siento mucho si decepcioné a alguien, de verdad. Esta vez, mi deseo fue este. Recordar a Marron fue uno de los mil motivos para este final. Hubo más, pero los voy a contar después del epílogo._

_GRACIAS a __**Akadiane**__, __**Dika**__, __**Ragdoll**__, __**Nadeshico**__ y __**Michiru**__ por guardarme el secreto. n.n Las quiero, chicas. ¡Hermosas todas! GRACIAS a __**Kattie**__, mi amore, por todo el amor y todas las conversaciones. ¡Gracias por quererme tanto, yo te quiero más a vos! Y GRACIAS para siempre a __**Mya**__, porque sin Mya nada era posible. No sabés cuánto te quiero, cuánto te debo, cuánta gratitud siento hacia vos, por los fics, los tuyos, los míos, y por todo lo que, fuera de este mundillo, hiciste por mí cuando ya no tenía más ganas de seguir. _

_¿Y cómo no decirlo? Este fic no estaría publicado de no ser por mi amada __**Esplandian**__, mi autora favorita, mi reviewer favorita, la que los más hermosos halagos y las más constructivas críticas (sinceras y productivas, nunca destructivas) me ha dado, y también una de mis personas favoritas de este fandom. Sos un sol. Como te dije mil veces (y soy densa y lo repito) sin tu ánimo, sin tus consejos, sin todo lo que me dijiste en su momento, incluso sin lo que me dijiste hace apenas un par de noches, yo no hubiera publicado esta historia. __**GRACIAS**__, hermosa. Para siempre. _

_GRACIAS a __**Mya**__, __**Kattie**__, __**Teff1**__, __**Ringuis206**__, __**TourquoiseMoon**__, __**Tomoecita**__, __**Jennifer**__**Ferrada**__, __**AppleNinde**__, __**Fiorella**__,__** Ackman-Multiverse **__y__** Vegetable Lov3r**__ por los últimos rws. ¡Y todos los que han firmado a lo largo de la historia! Y a los que leen, por supuesto. ¡Y a los que dejan el fics en favs y follows! Tri está teniendo más visitas que nunca desde hace un tiempo, estoy MUY feliz. Es un honor que me lean, nunca me van a alcanzar las palabras para agradecerles lo suficiente._

_**Mis**, mi vida... El capítulo dedicadísimo a vos._

_Sabés por qué. n.n _

_**Gracias a los que están, pese a todo, pese al gris, del otro lado. **__**GRACIAS.**_

_Nos leemos el __**3 de marzo**__, fecha en la cual, de no mediar inconvenientes, __**voy a publicar el epílogo**__. ¡Esperemos así sea! _

_Detalles: _

_- Trunks siempre usa ropa negra o bien gris u oscura, tanto Mirai como Chibi. Siempre me llamó mucho la atención, me parece un sello muy personal de Trunks, de los dos. Es una coincidencia que los enlaza de alguna forma mística (?). Incluso en _Battle of Gods_ Trunks tiene una remera negra bajo su jardinero. Siempre tiene algo negro en su atuendo. En aquel párrafo quise recordarlo. _

_- «Caminar mirando hacia atrás». Recordar _Doble Vida_ a veces es necesario para mí. Esa frase era LA frase de _Doble Vida_. Quise homenajear al más brutal y sincero y precoz (?) de mis hijos-fic._

_- La despedida con Susu me dolió mucho, necesito decirlo. Es una de mis escenas favoritas del capítulo. Susu está inspirada en Irene, mi mejor amiga, que incluso, admito, me llama «bebé» a veces (entre otros pintorescos apodos que no mencionaré). XD Ese detalle del famoso (e infame) apodo lo saqué de ella. Por supuesto que me dolió por pensar en ella, en mi hermana mayor de alma, una de las personas que más amo en el mundo y de los pocos seres del mundo que no soportaría perder. Ella estuvo conmigo en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida, y a diferencia de Susu, su ayuda sí fue positiva para mí. Ah, perdón por saltar con esto, pero tenía ganas de decirlo. Amor, después te aviso de esto para que veas que me acuerdo de ti, mi pequeña y maligna (!) musa. XD_

_- El cumpleaños de Trunks en dos meses y trece días: esto es una estupidez, pero pensando en que la Capital del Oeste está en el hemisferio norte y en que, según dicen, Trunks tenía unos seis meses en mayo del 767, cuando llegaron los androides, decidí hacer mención de un supuesto cumpleaños de Trunks como en noviembre, ponele. Si me pongo esotérica (?), me niego a creer que Trunks es de escorpio; pienso que o es de libra o es de sagitario, jamás de Milo (?). En esa escena, la de Trunks y Susu, estaban al final del verano, así que estaba como a principios de septiembre, más o menos. Por eso ese delire. Para mí es de libra, lo sostendré hasta el fin. XD _

_- Si leyeron _Génesis_, _El resultado_,_ Recuérdame_ y, sobre todo, _A salvo_, hay algunos detalles que se van a entender más. Me hice un festín atando mis fics (?). Incluso _Pecados_; hice mención a varios de mis fics en este capítulo, y en todo el fic en general, aunque algunos guiños seguramente sólo los capto yo en mi profunda y asquerosa y sádica, como me dice Michiru (?), subjetividad. De todas formas, el único que considero total y absolutamente atado a Tri es _**A salvo**_, incluso por encima de sus otros hermanitos AU de Tri (?), como _Sacrificio_ (la versión yuri), _una más dos_ (la versión poliamorosa) y _Roce_ (la versión yaoi). Creo que hay cosas de este capítulo que se sienten con más intensidad si se lee _A salvo_. _

_Voy a hablar sobre éste en el próximo capítulo. Mucha gente malinterpretó su existencia (?)._

_Gracias __**Dev**__ por hacerme conocer a Lucybell, genial banda chilena de la cual me volví adicta por tu culpa. XD ¡Los amo! ¡Y vagaréee sembrando en la orillaaaaa! Sonó muchísimo mientras escribía el capítulo. También escuché mucho Within Temptation y su canción Frozen; también Jonatha Brooke y la canción intro de Dollhouse, What you don't know. Sonó todo cuanto pudo sonar. _

_Reflexión boluda: ¿verdad que decir «empezar con el pie derecho» discrimina a la comunidad zurda del mundo? XD ¡Me siento mal! XD Quería decirlo, en representación de mi comunidad (?). XD _

_**Nos vemos el 3 de marzo. Ahí, en el epílogo, todas las incógnitas que quedaron flotando encontrarán respuesta. O eso espero. **_

_Besotes. =) _

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	29. Epílogo: Después

_Ella amará siempre este triángulo. _

_Lo evocará en cada oración subrayada, en cada triángulo dibujado al margen de cada hoja perdida entre mil._

_Amará siempre a su triángulo por el _significado_ con el cual llenó sus ojos. _

_Y amará a quien lo inspiró, a él._

_Para siempre, sí. La niña ante la pantalla, siempre que lata en mi interior, lo amará con la misma inocencia y el mismo idealismo, por ser él quien la salvó del infierno. Él la salvó, y poco importa que sólo la niña y la mujer lo sepan, lo entiendan._

_Siempre llevaremos un átomo de él en nuestro interior. Siempre._

_Aunque este triángulo sea, ni más ni menos, la carta de despedida dirigida hacia él._

_Ella siempre amará a su musa._

_Al salvador._

_Al mejor._

_A Trunks._

* * *

><p><strong>TRIÁNGULO<strong>

_Epílogo_

"_Después"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Cumple sus sueños quien resiste».<strong>_

(Ricardo Iorio)

* * *

><p>La noche era, en el cielo que se apreciaba a través de la ventana, a través de la puerta abierta que recordaba y recordaría cada error cometido, un hecho. Trunks y Marron, abrazados fuertemente desde hacía literalmente horas, temblorosos, rebalsados de amor y subyugados por el dolor, no dijeron nada, no luego de las últimas palabras. ¿Qué podía decirse? Habían destruido a Pan. Y ella, bien sabían los dos, no lo merecía. Pronto, de un segundo al otro, una voz perturbó el silencio, lo destruyó tanto como a Pan la habían destruido entre los dos:<p>

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, tapada por las lágrimas que ya parecían innatas en sus facciones, Marron.

—No lo sé —respondió Trunks, que mientras mecía a Marron en sus brazos, los dos deshechos en el piso, sin postura ni fuerzas, miraba intermitentemente la ventana, el cielo nocturno, la boca gris de dientes afilados, las plumas del ángel herido, la sangre roja. Y la puerta, la maldita puerta que les recordaba, por más amor que sintieran por el otro, que ella, la tercera, el vértice que se había cortado de los dos, existía. Así como el mundo, así como los engranajes y la equivocación—. No sé, no sé nada…

Se miraron. ¡Indigno amor se tenían, qué grande y resplandeciente y putrefacto era con sólo contactar sus ojos! Marron no lo creía, no aún. Trunks la amaba, Trunks había decidido mantenerla a su lado. Lo vio tan herido, tan al borde de la locura, que lo único que pudo hacer para contrarrestar cualquier efecto que el dolor pudiera provocar en su maltrecha realidad fue sujetar su cabeza y hundirla en su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, meciéndolo contra ella así como él la había mecido hasta la perturbación del silencio.

—No…

—Trunks, yo…

La respiración de él se deshizo, se agitó y detuvo en eterna contradicción. Se todo, simple y llanamente. Haciendo un nudo con sus brazos en la cintura de su musa dorada, suya y de nadie más, se hundió más en su pecho.

—Necesito irme de aquí. Ahora.

Y para siempre.

Marron no dudó. Algo, los latidos de él contra ella, latidos que la despertaban, uno a uno, ante la realidad, la infestaron de fortaleza. Se levantó, extendió su mano hacia Trunks y lo animó a levantarse. Él lo hizo. Se miraron, se abrazaron, lloraron aún más si es que semejante derrame de lágrimas era posible; se marcharon. Y la ventana del balcón quedó abierta. Hay errores que no merecen ser olvidados.

El recuerdo de Pan estaba incrustado en sus pechos, como una estaca de hierro caliente. Era inmovible e insoportable. Sofocante la estaca materializada con culpa y recuerdos. Pan jamás iba a abandonarlos; eso parecía.

Un taxi que ella pagó, un viaje en el que no dijeron nada, en el que sintieron todo, y estuvieron a solas en el departamento de Marron. A medio desvestir, a oscuras en medio de la cama, se estrecharon todo lo posible, casi como si ansiaran ser el mismo ser. Y lo eran. Y lo son ante los ojos de quien los siente genuinos. Ella besó la frente de él, la besó hasta cansarse, hasta que sus labios se secaron e incluso después. Él se odió al sentirse, en brazos del amor, tan feliz. No había derecho a tan subyugante felicidad. Y él la sentía. Era más de lo que merecía y lo sabía muy, muy bien.

Esa felicidad iba a pesarle en lo subsiguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, sin llanto pero sin sonrisa tampoco, él se despidió. Nervioso, le dijo a Marron que tenía mucho por hacer. La decisión no había sido tomada; era meramente natural.

—Voy a mudarme.

—¿Eh?

—No aguanto mi departamento. No quiero volver a verlo nunca. _Nunca_. Voy a volver con mis padres, lo haré hasta recuperarme por completo. —Suspiró ante la tostada que, inapetente por tanto drama, no era capaz de terminar—. Es lo mejor…

Qué frío se percibió de pronto. Había algo que, entre los dos, estaba fallando. ¿Acaso aún no creían que eran un hecho, que estaban solos y juntos, los dos, contra el gris? Marron supo, y no se equivocó, que llevar adelante esa relación sería un inmenso desafío. No iba a ser fácil. No lo sería. Y todo esfuerzo, si él estaba a su lado, acompañándola, valía la pena.

—Haces bien.

Se miraron. Marron sintió la misma culpa que él a sonreír; al saberse, aun con Pan en quién sabía qué estado luego de que el daño fuera hecho, tan feliz. Trunks estaba con ella y la amaba con todo su corazón. No estaba entero, no en sus cabales, pero estaba. Y todo valía la pena si él permanecía a su lado, luchando junto a ella en pos de un futuro tranquilo en el seno mismo del gris. El ideal de la vida.

La tranquilidad en el ojo de la tormenta.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? —inquirió ella.

El ceño de Trunks cedió, la boca se entreabrió. Sonrió sinceramente; negó con la cabeza.

—No es momento, no aún. —Trunks cortó distancias entre los dos y tomó delicadamente una mano de Marron, la derecha, la que tanto había besado en el preludio de la mutua confesión. La mano que escribía—. Primero me tengo que recuperar. Para estar contigo, primero tengo que estar mejor.

Marron hizo silencio. Un escalofrío la acarició. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Quieres un… tiempo?

—¡No! —Él apretó más la mano, desquiciado—. Me expresé mal: quiero estar contigo de aquí en más, quiero estar todo el maldito tiempo contigo… —Rieron, entre felices, incrédulos y apenados, culposas las dos risas proferidas al unísono—. Pero tú trabajas, tienes tu vida, tienes cosas que hacer. Enfermo como estoy, no seré una compañía digna.

—Sí la eres.

—Tonta… —Sus manos, en medio de la mesa, juguetearon inconscientemente. Entrelazaron los dedos, los deslizaron unos contra otros, provocando calor de uno a otro. Todo era natural. Todo—. Vamos despacio. Esta vez quisiera hacer bien las cosas.

El movimiento de las manos resultaba hipnótico. Se observaron en la unión de sus pieles por sendos minutos, embelesados. ¿Tan fácil era y tan necios habían sido? ¡Parecía mentira que hubieran tenido que pasar por tanto para encontrarse en medio del camino, las almas estéticamente desnudas, atadas, un conjunto rojo flotando en la bruma del dolor! Marron, interpretando a la perfección lo que Trunks decía a través de las palabras dichas y no dichas (hay mensajes que viajan sin necesidad de ser expresados verbalmente), asintió.

—Igual yo…

—Así será. —Trunks sujetó la mano de Marron. La acercó a su boca y besó sentidamente la palma—. Te lo prometo.

Obnubilada por lo que contemplaba, el beso tierno al eje de su inspiración, Marron le creyó todo. Él no mentía en absolutamente nada. Todo parecía demasiado sencillo en la ignorancia de no saber, no tener idea de qué sucedía al otro lado. Así se mantendrían, ignorantes. Porque si indagaban, si buscaban averiguar en qué estado estaba Pan no podrían soportarlo. Era lo mejor para Pan, dejarla en paz.

Por lo menos de momento.

Poco más de una semana, y Trunks vació por completo el departamento con ayuda de Bulma y Bra. Cuando sólo quedó el cuarto más infame, el taller donde tres ejemplares de la veintena aún miraban con ojos deformados al mundo, y reían, y gozaban todos y cada uno de los errores de quien los había pintado, Trunks sujetó la mano de Bulma. Pidió a Bra que se marchara, insistió para que lo hiciera, y la princesita, a regañadientes como era de suponer, se fue. A solas con Bulma, Trunks dijo:

—Ahí empezó mi brote. —Señaló la última puerta del pasillo.

Impresionada, Bulma se vio, inauditamente, sin palabras.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

—Cuadros de Isabelle.

—¿Eh?

Trunks carraspeó. Decirlo era sacarse de adentro el más íntimo e imperdonable de los secretos. Mas ya no eran secretos, tampoco objetos con _significado_ para él; eran errores y debían desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Aferrándose a la poca fortaleza de la cual se creía poseedor, prosiguió:

—Cuadros que yo pinté de Isabelle. Eran más de… veinte, pero el día del brote los destruí casi todos. En el piso aún están los trozos de lienzo y madera, y mi viejo celular, y no sé qué más… —Ahogado, buscó aire con desesperación—. No puedo hacerlo solo, lo siento… No quisiera que los vieras, ¡no quisiera! Pero te juro que no puedo, mamá…

Bulma, aunque conmovida por lo escuchado, mantuvo en alto su fortaleza.

—Para eso estoy yo, mi amor.

Asidos de la mano, entraron. Trunks tragó saliva y, suspendido ante la más infame pared, cerró los ojos. Bulma contuvo la respiración al ver el desastre. Los tres cuadros de la pared, los sobrevivientes, eran magníficos. Eran tétricos, pasionales; eran tres obras de arte. Sin dudas, eran los mejores trabajos que le había visto a Trunks. Lamentó, frunciendo la boca, que fueran cuadros de _ella_, la pelirroja innombrable que nada más que olvido merecía. A su lado, Trunks estudió el rostro de su madre.

—Los quemaré.

Bulma sonrió inconscientemente. Sí. Por desgracia, y no tanto, era lo mejor.

—Quema todo, Trunks.

Recogieron en bolsas todo cuanto estaba en el piso y la pared. Una vez separado todo aquello que pronto dejaría de existir, se ocuparon de las demás paredes, ante las cuales Bulma pudo gozar visualmente, sin reproches. El resto de los cuadros, los de las tres paredes restantes, los guardaron en cajas que convirtieron en cápsulas. Bulma eligió unos diez entre los cincuenta que eran para decorar las paredes de la mansión, de la oficina, del laboratorio. Amaba el arte que Trunks portaba en las manos. Cuando el cuarto se vio vacío de cuadros y elementos, de todo cuanto portaba al llegar, sólo restó un objeto: el atril tapado en medio del cuarto por una tela roja.

—¿Qué es eso?

Un suspiró se escapó de la boca de Trunks.

—Marron desnuda.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Una mueca de su boca, inevitable mueca libidinosa que de tanto en tanto le surgía, asomó. Trunks, con su seriedad a cuestas, no le dio pie a indagar. El hijo mentía; la madre jamás se enteró de ello. Y es que no era sólo Marron: era el cuadro de las dos, de las musas desnudas volando hacia la salvación.

Y pronto sería partido para siempre.

—¿Qué harás con ese?

—Luego me encargo.

Trunks recogió a Tsuki en un bolso transportador y, junto a la gatita y a su madre, se fue. Al anochecer, diez días después de la muerte del triángulo, ya estaba instalado en su viejo cuarto en la mansión de su familia. Se sentó en la cama, se dejó caer de lado, recordó el beso de los tres suscitado allí mismo, tres labios unidos en un único beso. Suspiró. No, no debía pensar en ello. Odiándolo como debería estar haciéndolo, Pan estaba para siempre a salvo de él. Y no indagaría, no, jamás. Antes de dormir, voló al departamento por última vez. Atravesó la eternamente abierta puerta de vidrio y fue por lo único que había dejado. Valiéndose de un bolsón, envolvió el cuadro sin siquiera correr la tela que lo cubría, ¡si las veía, enloquecería! Convirtió en cápsula el bolsón y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse del departamento donde tanto había sucedido durante los peores cuatro años de su vida. Pasaría un lustro antes de que volviera a ver su obra maestra. Por ahora, era menester no hacerlo.

Si lo veía, se le iba el mundo mismo de las manos.

Por ahora, sólo restaba una cosa: ocuparse de Marron y de su salud. Y lo hizo.

Los siguientes siete meses fueron silenciosos, íntimos, privados. Siete meses de los dos, y al diablo el mundo, y al diablo incluso sus seres queridos, porque no se lo dijeron a nadie. No decirlo les costó enfriar amistades, relaciones con todo y todos; inevitable. El cumpleaños de los dos pasó y no festejaron, no con el exterior: el festejo se redujo a una cena, un beso y una felicitación. Nunca se lo dijeron con palabras; se miraron, y al hacerlo supieron que estaban juntos, que tenían una relación, que estaban unidos y ya no podrían separarse, pues pasara lo que pasase ya tenían un nexo, uno atado con amor, admiración y respeto. No había marcha atrás.

Durante los siete meses, sus vidas se sumergieron en una excesiva soledad, compartida, pero soledad al fin, una de los dos. Marron le dio una copia de su llave a Trunks, y él la aguardó cada tarde en su departamento, a la espera de que ella retornara del trabajo. Charlaban, cocinaban sencillos platillos, cenaban y él se marchaba. Los viernes por la noche, así como los sábados, él se quedaba a dormir junto a ella. No hablaban de nadie, de nadie salvo de Pan. Hablaban mucho sobre ella, se preguntaban qué estaría haciendo, se aguantaban las ganas de llamarla y pedirle perdón. El sofá anaranjado, sin la más pequeña y pura de los tres, se sentía inmenso, tanto que daban deseos de cortarlo en dos, cuatro, seis. Cortarlo para que dejara de agrandarse bajo los dos. Sin embargo, pese al dolor, con los días, con los meses, Pan fue desapareciendo de las conversaciones, no porque el amor que le tenían hubiera menguado; desapareció porque así debía ser, porque pensarla y hablarla tanto los estaba volviendo locos. Se estaban estancando al vivir mirando hacia atrás. Una noche de viernes, justamente viernes cuando el triángulo se encontraba, convencido de que la musa blanca estaba bien porque no estaba a su lado, Trunks dijo:

—Léeme tu novela.

Marron lo atisbó, él a ella, y supieron que, de esa forma, podrían dejar de hablar tanto sobre Pan. Tenían que voltear la página; tenían que cambiar de tema. Era imperativo si deseaban que lo que los dos tenían funcionara.

Pero qué difícil es cambiar de tema cuando el dolor persiste en el alma, cuando el ser no se recupera, y la herida arde, y la ausencia devasta.

De la noche siguiente en lo consecutivo, tres meses después de la muerte del triángulo, Marron empezó a leer. Sentados en el sofá anaranjado, él se tumbaba sobre su regazo, y ella, con las hojas amontonadas junto a su cadera, leía. Tres páginas por día, a veces diez, a veces veinte, casi siempre quince o veinticinco; no importaba: ella leía y él escuchaba. A veces, Trunks la interrumpía, elogiaba alguna oración, comentaba sobre algún personaje al que apreciaba o bien despreciaba. Criticaba también, aunque con respeto, y Marron agradecía todo cuanto él opinaba. Cuando una escena de sexo llegó, el aire en torno a los dos se tensó. Sendos recuerdos del pasado, de aquellos pares en la desesperación clavados carnalmente que ignoraban cuánto se amaban, los abrumaron. Marron, sin detener su voz, se agitó.

—«Arrinconándola contra la pared, el soldado tomó fuertemente su cintura. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los de Alice con el ímpetu que sólo un amante puede ostentar. Él besó sus labios, retiró… la ropa blanca de la mujer sin detener su boca, sin permitir que ella detuviera la suya. Desnuda…, la miró, la elogió, la deseó y la ultrajó. Los ojos de él expresaban todo cuanto sentía, todo cuanto ella lograba percibir».

—¿Y entonces…? —Trunks, recostada su cabeza de lado sobre el regazo, besó dulcemente el vientre de la lectora.

Marron se estremeció. Aún no entendía qué era ese deseo más allá de la sexualidad que la llenaba cuando él la tocaba, cuando el sofá se sentía tan inmenso bajo los dos, cuando se sentía tan palpable una ausencia subyugante.

—«Él, desbordante de actitud y hombría, se desnudó pegado a ella, sin que Alice pudiera siquiera mirarlo. Besándose salvajemente, él la tomó contra la pared… Las piernas de ella danzaron a cada lado de las impetuosas caderas masculinas, que empujaban sabiamente contra ella. Gritaron… sa-sabiendo que la unión de sus cuerpos era lo que más habían deseado sentir desde la primera vez, desde el primer encuentro, desde el génesis mismo de su relación. El mundo… se convirtió en un ente misterioso, ajeno; ellos se sumieron en el otro y en sí mismos. Y los gritos danzaron como las piernas de ella, y los pies blancos se estiraron en punta, como los de una talentosa bailarina, y las embestidas quitaron los alientos y provocaron la explosión compartida».

—Qué sensual, Marron. —Y Trunks levantó su blusa, y besó su vientre directamente, sin ropa entrometida entre ella y los labios de él.

Marron sintió cómo el mundo la aplastaba. El deseo la consumió. Soltó la hoja, se aferró al cabello lila y se dedicó a disfrutar. Trunks dejó de besarle el vientre cuando la respiración de ella se aceleró en exceso. Se enderezó, la rodeó con sus brazos y rozó sus labios.

—Dame tiempo.

Ella, aunque decepcionado su instinto, asintió, sonriente. Sabía que él no podía, que la recuperación aún estaba en proceso, que él estaba saliendo de un profundo cuadro depresivo; sabía que el sexo era algo que él no podía afrontar de momento. Ni física, ni emocional, ni mentalmente. No obstante, se besaron eternos minutos, como dos adolescentes que apenas han aprendido a hacerlo. Se besaron hasta cansarse, hasta quitarle todo el aire al otro. Las siguientes semanas fueron idénticas, nada varió, salvo una cosa:

—Trunks, ¿en qué andas?

Bulma lo detuvo justo antes de que saliera uno de los tantos viernes. Se había aguantado demasiado para preguntar, mas Bulma no era tonta, tampoco despistada: Trunks se veía particularmente feliz, tranquilo. Lo veía mejor de lo que lo había visto en años y años. Algo sucedía. Y era, y tenía que ser, algo bueno. Frente a frente, él rio. Un tanto apenado, no pudo hacer mucho por evadir la conversación.

—Ya te lo diré —dijo, evitando los mejores ojos, los de su madre.

Ella, juguetona, cómplice, lo golpeó en el pecho con una palma.

—¿Es una chica?

—Mamá…

—Dime si es quien yo creo.

Rieron más, mirando él sus zapatos y ella la boca de él, que se esforzaba por no mostrar una mueca de atolondrada felicidad.

—No tengo quince años, mamá.

—¡Ya sé! Pero dime. ¡Dime!

Derrotado, sonriendo irremediablemente, contemplando enternecido a su madre, la tomó de las manos. Lo dijo:

—Vamos despacio.

Los ojos de Bulma resplandecieron.

—¿Marron, Trunks?

Él no necesitó responder. Sonrió tanto que Bulma no necesitó ni una palabra más. Abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.

—Cuando estén listos, tráela a casa.

—Sí…

—Ah… ¡Me muero! ¡Me haces feliz! Me encanta, me fascina para ti. Podremos invitar a Krilin y Dieciocho también. ¿Ellos saben?

—No. No saben nada. Nadie sabe.

—¿Sólo yo?

—Sí.

—Así me gusta. Que el resto se pudra, pero yo tenía que saber.

Y Trunks y Marron prosiguieron las lecturas, hasta que la novela llegó a su fin. Al terminarla, hablaron sobre ésta, luego sobre ellos. No hacían planes, no se prometían cosas a futuro; él le preguntaba en qué se había inspirado para escribir _Carpe diem_, indagaba sobre cuándo y cómo se había enamorado de él; Marron contestaba todo, e indagaba también, preguntaba qué hubiera hecho él si se hubiera atrevido a buscarla antes, cuando ella tenía quince y él veinte, luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños y el vestido rosa, perpetuo en la memoria de él como el instante en que los caminos se dividieron.

—Hubiera ido a buscarte al colegio.

—Yo me hubiera asustado.

—Y yo te hubiera acosado. —Risas—. Te hubiera llevado a algún sitio y te hubiera besado y tocado hasta hartarme.

—Y yo me hubiera asustado muchísimo más.

—Y a mí no me habría importado, Marron. Te hubiera besado hasta convencerte.

—¿De qué?

—De todo.

—¿Y qué hubiera pasado…?

—Quién sabe… Pero hubiera sido muy feliz. Y ya llevaríamos más de diez años juntos… Y nunca hubiera mirado a Isabelle.

Y seguían besos, besos adolescentes que maduraban progresivamente, muy, muy despacio. Iban a la cama, se desnudaban casi por completo, manteniendo la ropa interior y nada más, y se acariciaban, y se mecían íntimamente abrazados en medio de la oscuridad. Alimentaban el deseo sexual y emocional de unirse, sabiendo que cuando al fin pudiera suceder, sería perfecto.

Y pasaron más y más semanas, y Marron, una noche, siempre un viernes porque era ese el día de la inspiración, le contó a Trunks que había una película en cartelera que sentía deseos de ver. Él, acomodándose la bandana y la gorra en la cabeza, insistió en llevarla a la función de trasnoche. Fueron al cine, vieron la película, y luego terminaron en una pequeña pizzería, y comieron mientras comentaban la historia que acababan de ver. Con el resbalar de los cubiertos en los platos, sus pieles se erizaron, sincronizadas. Qué tranquilidad. Hacer las cosas más simples, juntos, se sentía lo más trascendental del mundo. En la simpleza, por lo tempestuosa que había sido en principio, antes y durante el triángulo, su relación, era refrescante, una bocanada que, sentían, siempre se sentiría bien. Cuando las cosas se hacen al revés, la tranquilidad aparece en lo cotidiano.

Es así.

Comenzaron a pasear por las calles los viernes por la noche. Pasaron sendas madrugadas caminando, conversando. Marron le contó todo cuanto pudo sobre ella, y Trunks le devolvió la confianza de la misma forma. Ella empezó, entonces, a notarlo: él estaba bien. La sombra detrás del iris mágico de sus ojos era un sello que jamás se borraría; no obstante, un brillo extra en el azul, que lo volvía más nítido y resplandeciente, expresaba esperanza. Trunks estaba recuperado.

Hablaron de su tratamiento, él le contó los más escabrosos detalles. Y se fue más hacia el pasado, y le narró con lujo de detalles su relación con Isabelle. Liberar hasta el más repugnante detalle de ésta significó para él el punto final. Ahora, librado de los recuerdos, sólo le quedaba el futuro, como si hubiera levantado una pared tras su espalda, una que lo separaba para siempre del dolor pasado. Y sólo había una dirección en su camino. Y Marron estaba bien sujeta a su mano, al lado de él.

Estaba recuperado, sí. Sentía deseos de todo, de demasiado. Se llenó de expectativas que le punteó a Marron, una por una las dijo y las sintió. Y empezó no sólo a soñar; empezó a hacer. Vendió su departamento, vendió la casa de tres pisos y escaleras caracol, no sin antes vaciarla y quemar todo cuanto la llenaba, así como, hacía meses, había quemado los cuadros y recuerdos de Isabelle.

—¿Y sus fotos? —le preguntó Marron una noche—. Una vez nos comentaste —dijo, refiriéndose a ella misma y a Pan— que tenías toda su obra en tu poder.

—Le envié todo a Susu, le cedí todos los derechos.

—¿Eh?

Frenaron a medio caminar por una oscura calle del Distrito 9. Marron lo vislumbró ciertamente asombrada.

—Susu publicará y exhibirá muchas fotos, las que considera que deberían ver la luz.

—¿Y habrá fotos tuyas?

—Sí.

—Pero…

—No me importa. —Trunks sonrió, convencido—. Ese no soy yo.

Porque no se sentía el Trunks que posaba ante Isabelle; ese era la plastilina que _ella_ había moldeado, no su más genuino yo. Por eso, semanas después, cuando _Z News _publicó varias fotos inéditas de él, junto con otras fotos inéditas de variadas figuras públicas, no le importó en lo más mínimo. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con ese de las páginas de la revista. Él era el de ahora, el que oculto bajo una bandana y una gorra caminaba junto a Marron en medio de la noche, durante madrugadas enteras. Era él, un ente con _significado_ propio, no el ente despojado de alma que Isabelle había tallado a su antojo, bajo sus obsesiones y locura.

No era él, no.

Jamás volvería a ser él.

Guardó todo el dinero de la venta de los dos domicilios pensando en Marron y él en el momento indicado, y cuando sólo le quedó el departamento del Distrito 6, el viejo departamento de ligue, le dio la llave a Goten, un Goten al que apenas si podía mirar a los ojos por obvios motivos.

—Trunks, estás muy frío conmigo… ¡Y no creas que no me doy cuenta! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Cuando Goten le reclamaba, Trunks se encogía de hombros, desarmado. Lo miraba, lo sentía un gigante, y él se sentía una hormiga, al revés de como Goten siempre se había sentido ante él. Goten se percataba de su fragilidad, se le encogía el corazón al notarla, se sentía sin rumbo ante su maltrecho líder, y se abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas.

—Así soy ahora, lo siento. No puedo volver atrás.

Y en parte era cierto. Goten tuvo que conformarse, entonces. Trunks terminó contándole que estaba con Marron, Goten insistió en comer juntos, en salir, en algo; Trunks rechazó cada idea que Goten tuvo. La relación, luego de tantas negativas, se enfrió definitivamente. Pero fue Bra quien le confirmó que no era él el único en enfriar su más grande amistad. No lo era, no.

—Pan dejó la universidad. No me responde los llamados, se niega a verme.

Al escuchar semejante realidad, Trunks consoló a su hermana.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Las palabras a veces parecen decir algo que no dicen. Bra entendió, al escucharlo, que él sentía que ella se sintiera mal. Trunks lo que hizo fue, en realidad, pedirle perdón. Él tenía la culpa de todo.

No intentó averiguar nada más. Cuando le contó lo que su hermana le había dicho a Marron, ella sintió recorrerle la necesidad de buscarla; no lo hizo. Se sentía, pese a que él le dijera que no tenía por qué, tan culpable como Trunks lo era. No tenía cara para ver a Pan. No tenía razones, tampoco, no sin nexo existente. Eran, ahora, como dos completas desconocidas. Y lo serían por algunos años más.

Saber de ella los perturbó unos días; después, continuaron hacia el frente, tomados de la mano ante el gris.

Y pasaron siete meses de la muerte del triángulo. A los exactos siete, Trunks llegó a casa de Marron con unos pasajes.

—Tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—¿A dónde?

—Capital del Norte.

Trunks le explicó que sólo sería por el fin de semana, que el sábado por la mañana debía reunirse con una persona. Aunque él no dio detalles al respecto, algo que ella respetó. Marron aceptó, y el viernes por la tarde volaron a la Capital de Norte, lejana y fría ciudad del mundo si las habrá. Al llegar, cenaron en un sencillo restorán para después caminar, como cada viernes lo hacían. Sin saber muy bien a dónde iban, dejándose llevar por la conversación, deambularon durante horas. Marron se detuvo ante una casa escondida tras unas rejas que, por su descuidada apariencia, por las plantas que la rodeaban y la suciedad de las paredes exteriores, parecía abandonada. Se aferró a una de las rejas negras que separaban aquel objeto del pasado del presente.

—¿Sabes? Mamá nació en esta capital —dijo.

Trunks, detrás de ella, observó la casa abandonada. Marron muy raras veces le hablaba de su madre. Siempre hablaba de Krilin, que papá esto, que papá lo otro. Nombraba poco a Dieciocho. Que la mencionara, que le diera un dato tan inesperado, lo sorprendió sobremanera. Emocionado, la abrazó por detrás.

—Pensé que ella no recordaba nada… de…

—¿Su pasado? —La voz de Marron carecía de emoción. No era apática, sin embargo; era una voz calma que expresaba seguridad y tranquilidad, paz—. Recuerda muy pocas cosas, todo de una forma muy difusa. Siempre sentí que no me dice todo, que hay cosas, quizá difíciles, dolorosas, escabrosas, que no quiere decirme. Mamá nunca fue del todo sincera conmigo.

—Tu mamá y mi papá se odian porque se parecen —concluyó, relajado, Trunks—. Si me baso en papá, él mató tanta gente antes de llegar aquí y conocer a mamá, que el que nunca me haya dado detalles de su pasado nunca me importó. Lo entiendo. Quizá a Dieciocho le pasa lo mismo.

—Los padres nunca les dan detalles a sus hijos, no todos los detalles.

—Porque cuando los hijos nacen, lo que eran antes de ellos se borra. O, mejor dicho… —Trunks estrechó la cintura de Marron. Apoyó su frente en el cabello dorado—. Cuando los hijos nacen, algo dentro de ellos renace.

—O nace, porque antes no existía.

—Sí.

Marron sujetó las manos de Trunks, ambas posadas en su vientre.

—Mamá nunca me ha dicho cómo se llamaba, quiénes eran sus padres, cómo era su vida, a qué se dedicaba, qué le gustaba. Sólo sé que tenía una afición que no recuerda cuál era, pero que sí recuerda era muy importante para ella. Sólo me dijo, una vez, una noche en la que por algún motivo ella estaba emocionada, mirando las estrellas en la orilla de la isla, que tenía una especie de sueño, pero que no había podido cumplirlo.

—¿No tuvo tiempo?

—No, no lo tuvo. Y no recuerda qué era… Es muy cruel, si lo pienso. Es como si algo, ahora, viniera a borrarme la memoria y a convertirme en otro ser, y me hiciera olvidar que amo escribir.

—Es muy cruel en verdad.

—Pero… —En brazos de Trunks, Marron se estremeció—. Últimamente, contigo, he pensado mucho en ella. De alguna forma, la he entendido más. ¿Y si ese pasado es horrible? ¿Y si ese pasado aún le duele? ¿Y si ese pasado le avergüenza? Será que cuando tienen hijos, los padres quieren ser, para ellos, seres perfectos. Será que los padres muestran sus mejores rostros para protegernos de la crueldad del mundo.

—Es inevitable. Digo… Si yo tuviera hijos algún día… —Inconscientemente, las manos se apretaron—. Si tuviera hijos, no les hablaría de Isabelle, no tanto como te he hablado a ti. Quizá sí les diría cosas muy por encima, quizá les explicaría qué clases de personas pueden existir entre todas las que hay en el mundo, pero no sería capaz de contarles en exceso, porque no tendría objeto. Digo, ¿para qué? Prefiero que sepan, algún día, que cometí errores y aprendí de ellos, o intenté aprender, por lo menos. Quisiera que ellos fueran libres, que fueran valientes…

—Que no fueran como tú.

—Quizá es inevitable, al ser padre, desear que tus hijos no pasen todo lo que tú.

—Por eso mamá me ha sobreprotegido toda la vida. No quiere que pase por… —La voz de Marron se quebró—. Tú me entiendes.

Las manos se apretaron más.

—Sí, te entiendo.

—Gracias por traerme. Nunca había venido aquí. Me siento, de alguna forma, atada a esta ciudad.

—Gracias a ti por venir conmigo.

Sin más, continuaron caminando. No hablaron más del asunto, del apretón de las cuatro manos deseosas. Algo se sentía distinto, algo parecía resplandecer con vehemencia, con exageración. Algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Instalados en un lujoso cuarto de hotel separado en dos espaciosos ambientes, de antigua ornamentación y un predominante color azul, y madera, y espejos, Trunks se fue a acostar. Antes de ir con él, Marron, quien de pronto pareció cubierta por un manto negro, intraspasable, miró su _netbook_. Desde hacía días esperaba una respuesta, la respuesta a algo que, por preferir no ilusionarse junto a él, no le había contado a Trunks. A las tres de la tarde del viernes que ya se había extinguido, el correo electrónico había llegado. Eran las tres de la mañana del sábado, doce horas habían pasado, y Marron, ante la pantalla, mientras Trunks dormía, así como el mundo, lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

Sí, algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Fue con Trunks, lo abrazó, durmió en su pecho feliz, hecha. Todo cuanto le había dolido alguna vez estaba curado, el dolor se había desvanecido. Ese es el poder que los sueños tienen en las personas: curar, reparar. Los sueños hacen que los seres rojos que los sienten renazcan en la más fuerte de sus encarnaciones.

Por la mañana, Trunks se ausentó. Marron, hecha un manojo de nervios, hizo las llamadas pertinentes. Cuando él volvió, ella lucía radiante. Él también. Marron escribía ante una mesa cuadrada de madera laqueada, cubierta por un grueso vidrio. Cuando Trunks tomó una de las tres sillas vacías que la rodeaban y se sentó junto a ella, Marron cerró la _netbook_.

—Marron…

—Dime.

—Una millonaria de esta ciudad, portadora de uno de los apellidos más elevados de por aquí, me hizo un encargo.

—¿Eh?

—No te lo conté, pero me moví un poco estos últimos dos meses… No quería ilusionarme de más, por eso preferí esperar para decírtelo.

Marron rio absurdamente. Igual a ella.

—Estaba un tanto perdido —continuó Trunks—, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, de cómo lograr algo. Tuve que llamar a Susu. Si bien nos distanciamos, ella había prometido darme una mano si la necesitaba, y nadie era más adecuada para ayudarme que ella. Me dio algunas ideas, me dijo algunos nombres y me explicó qué podía hacer. Le di algunos cuadros, prometió recomendarme, lo hizo y al parecer algunas personas se vieron interesadas.

Los ojos de Marron se agrandaron hasta el límite. Lo que él le estaba diciendo era demasiado.

—Abrí un sitio en Internet. Vendí algunos cuadros gracias a Susu y a que se cansó de recomendarme, y vine aquí porque la mujer que te mencioné me encargó unos paisajes.

Silencio. Marron se levantó tan rápido de la silla que ésta cayó al piso, derrotada. Se abalanzó sobre Trunks, lo abrazó posesivamente y rio al son de la risa de él. Se mecieron, rebalsados de alegría.

—Pero… —La voz de Trunks se abstrajo, así como todo él lo hizo—, Marron, la verdad es que no estoy usando mi nombre.

—¡¿Qué?! —Marron se separó de él, levantó la silla y se sentó en diagonal a la mesa, para observarlo de frente—. Pero… ¿por qué…?

Trunks mantuvo la sonrisa. Era como si aquello hubiera sido parte de una decisión que ya era irrevocable. Estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

—No quiero que ser «Trunks Brief» me ayude. Quiero hacerlo por mí mismo. Si bien Susu me ayudó… no quiero que también lo haga mi nombre. Que me ayude lo que hago, el talento que pueda tener, no quien soy.

Marron, hasta hacía un momento nerviosa, se vio capaz de relajarse.

—Entiendo, pero Trunks, es tan injusto… ¡Es injusto!

—No lo es. —La sonrisa de él, irrompible, incorruptible, se mantuvo a rajatabla—. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. No importan los demás.

—Pero…

—La mujer se impresionó mucho cuando me vio. Le pedí reserva, le expliqué lo que acabo de explicarte y lo entendió.

—¿Y qué nombre usaste?

—Touji.

Marron precisó acariciar el rostro de Trunks. Se sonrieron. Ahora, los dos estaban convencidos.

—Entonces, lo lograste.

—Lo empecé a lograr, digamos.

—Sí…

Sollozaron, emocionados. Trunks notó lo que había sido evidente desde el primer despertar por la mañana, desde el primer beso y el desayuno, desde la despedida antes de que él fuera al encuentro pactado: Marron lucía distinta. Marron se veía más bella que nunca. Entendió que ella tenía algo para decirle también.

—Cuéntame, anda.

—¿Eh?

—Estás feliz.

Marron rio, apenada. Se preguntó por qué no lo había dicho aún; se respondió que no podía, que era tanto y era tan maravilloso que no había forma de pronunciarlo sin sentir que estaba mintiendo. ¡Nada deseaba más que gritar, que él gritara con ella, que juntos gritaran con potencia por ver cumplidos sus más idealistas sueños! Y es que cuando una utopía se cumple, el mundo del ser adquiere un _significado_ diferente, superior. Es tan inmenso el _significado_ que nunca termina de parecer real. Marron al fin había cumplido su sueño, el más grande, el más inmenso, ese que incluso era más profundo que la otra utopía, la de tener a su lado al hombre al que más obstinadamente había amado, el único, el auténtico demonio que no paraba de cambiarle la vida con su amor. Se miraron, él sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, ella sentada lateralmente. Si ella estuviera con los dos, frente a Marron y al otro lado de Trunks, cada cuerpo sería la punta de un triángulo. Marron cerró los ojos al pensarlo, al percibir a Pan allí, con los dos, como siempre le pasaba. Negó al aire, intrigando a Trunks, obligándose a ella misma a no pensar más en los errores. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Así había tenido que ser.

Era tiempo de pensar en ellos dos. Estaban solos en su propio mundo, y estaban bien.

—Pues… —Luego de proferir la palabra, Marron se quedó sin aire. Se ahogó en sus sueños, demasiado feliz, demasiado triste y demasiado emocionada. No podía decirlo, no había manera.

Por debajo de la mesa, una mano se acercó a las suyas. Trunks estrechó su mano derecha suave, dulcemente. Los ojos se pegaron los unos a los otros, las miradas se consolaron con sencillez. Y las palabras brotaron de ella, solas:

—Ayer me contactó una de las editoriales con las cuales me recomendó tu tía. Van a publicar mi libro.

Después de decirlo, las lágrimas cayeron mágicamente de sus ojos. De los de Trunks también. La mano de él ejerció presión sobre la mano de ella.

—Lo sabía...

Apoyando sus rostros sobre la mesa, de lado contra el vidrio, continuaron mirándose. Ella devolvió el apriete que él ejercía sobre su mano.

—Lo sabía —repitió él.

—Trunks, yo…

La mano de él levantó la mano de ella. Trunks la arrimó a su mejilla, la posó en su piel, la sujetó contra él, la acarició.

—Lo lograste.

Sonrisa de él, y ella sintió desfallecer. Sí: había logrado todo, absolutamente todo lo que había deseado para su vida: publicar su libro, amar y ser amada por su demonio. Si la perfección existía, era ésta, se dijo. Nada podía ser mejor. Así había tenido que ser, se repitió por enésima vez, al sentir, percibir, al vértice perdido del mundo de los tres. La perfección nunca es perfecta. Siempre hay lunares en la piel.

—Y tú también lo harás…

Lloraron, se besaron habiendo deslizado sus mejillas por el vidrio de la mesa. Los labios se apretaron quedamente, nada de apremio, nada de sensualidad. Amor, dulzura, pureza.

Así había tenido que ser.

Te amo, le dijo él; ella lo dijo también. Te amo, y esta es la perfección, y todo es como debe, y el mundo tiene, al fondo de su oscuridad, un ápice de esperanza. Te amo, y quiero estar contigo, siempre.

Siempre.

Trunks arrimó su silla a la de ella. Marron sintió las rodillas chocar, entrelazarse. Él la tomó suavemente de la nuca, ella lo vio tragar saliva al juzgar por el movimiento de la nuez de su garganta. Los ojos se pegaron, como siempre y al fin de nuevo, a los ojos.

—Estoy listo —dijo enigmáticamente él.

Marron, desorientada, llenó de dudas sus ojos. Él, notándolo, cambió su mirada. Ante Marron, los ojos de Trunks adquirieron el viejo tono: el de la pasión. Supo que él deseaba reencontrarse con ella en la más marcada intimidad. Era hora, ya no podían concebir a sus cuerpos separados, más en tremendo instante, cuando todo parecía tan simple y tan perfecto. El rojo brillaba en el cielo, sangraba sobre los dos, los alimentaba con el calor de su sangre, la de los que sienten.

Ella se sonrojó profusamente; él, respirando con notoria dificultad, nervioso pese a la pasión expresada por su mirada, posó su rostro en el pecho de Marron con pasmosa naturalidad. Acarició con la cara a la ropa, ella sintió cómo la tela era traspasada por el calor de su respiración, y las manos de él abrieron lentamente la camisa de ella. Abrió la camisa y, sin retirarla, besó por sobre el sostén los pequeños e inolvidables senos de la musa dorada. Se sentía tan acostumbrado a ella, y sin embargo, pese a saber exactamente cómo y cuándo tocarla para hacerla enloquecer, la sensualidad que los abrasó se sintió radiante. Tembló al levantar el sostén, tembló al besar las puntas rosadas, aquellas que manchaban la blancura con su brillo particular. Marron, lanzándose hacia atrás, deseó llorar de alegría. Se dejó hacer por aquel Trunks que, caricia a caricia, intentaba rencontrarse tímidamente con la pasión. Los labios de él se deslizaron por el estómago de ella, bajaron hacia los muslos, donde las manos se dieron un momento para levantar la falda. Levantada hasta la cintura, con el dedo índice de cada mano bajó la ropa interior de Marron. Ella tiritó. Era como una segunda oportunidad, como una segunda primera vez, con él. Era la primera vez definitiva. Las manos, enormes, sujetaron sus muslos; los ojos se clavaron, cual dagas, en sus pupilas. Las bocas se unieron a la velocidad de la luz. Un beso violento, fogoso, se suscitó. Todo era felicidad. Las manos ejercieron más fuerza en los muslos, levantó Trunks a Marron, la arrastró encima de él. Una mirada, un nuevo beso, otra mirada. Las cuatro manos lucharon, enloquecidas, con el cinturón, el botón, el cierre del pantalón, la ropa interior, todo lo que censuraba la desnudez de él. Mientras luchaban y así como en la primera vez, se miraron sin pestañear, incluso besándose, rozándose dulcemente los labios. Desnudas las dos intimidades, la del hombre y la de la mujer, así como desnudas estaban las almas en sus ojos, sólo bastaba un movimiento para concretar la unión. Marron intentó, notando los nervios de Trunks, tomar la iniciativa.

—A-Aguarda… No tengo protección.

La respiración de Marron se detuvo al escucharlo. Un _déjà vu_ la acechó. ¡No! No iba a recordar la noche de errores. Este no sería un error. Era lo que los dos deseaban.

—No me importa.

Las miradas se empaparon de lágrimas, las bocas jadearon, rozándose por el movimiento de sus respiraciones. El silencio les dijo más que las palabras, como cada vez más les pasaba. Entre ellos, ni las palabras eran necesarias siempre que contaran con sus ojos.

—¿Marron…?

Y ella tomó la iniciativa. Concretó la unión con cierta torpeza, con apremio, con brusquedad. Al hundirlo en su interior, al llenarse de él, gimió con fuerza. ¡Era maravilloso! Sentirlo parte de ella, sentirlo en plenitud, sin barreras. Sentirlo puramente era terminar de creer en la veracidad de la utopía: era real, era él y era ella; eran los dos, juntos en la perpetuidad, una flecha en contramano al gris engullidor del mundo. Al llenarla, Trunks gritó con cierta exageración, una que no era tal, pues la potencia de lo que experimentó al sumirse en Marron fue genuina; sentirla así era, luego de tanto, demasiado. Él balbuceó incoherencias, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la movió sobre él con rudeza, con adolescente necesidad. La silla, bajo ellos, rechinó. Marron gimió ante cada invasión, gimió ante la fricción sincera de sus pieles, y antes de lo esperado, lo escuchó ahogar un potente grito contra su pecho. La dulzura del calor que compartieron anunció el fin. Ella rio, y él, temblando por causa del goce infinito, también lo hizo.

—Muchos meses, muchos nervios, muchos…

—No, no… —Rieron más, se deshicieron en carcajadas. Se besaron entre las risas que prorrumpían sinceramente—. Está bien… —Ella llenó de besos su frente perlada, lo incentivó a regular el desorden de su respiración. Lo amaba tanto que no lo soportaba—. Trunks, tranquilo.

Permanecieron abrazados por minutos enteros. Pronto, Trunks se acomodó desprolijamente el pantalón y levantó a Marron en brazos. Todo era posible, todo era cierto. El gris al fin había desaparecido. Junto a ella, el mundo jamás volvería a ser gris. La boca jamás intentaría engullirlo; los cuadros, muertos, jamás volverían a perseguirlo con risas. ¡Todo era posible! El rojo estaba por todas partes. Junto a Marron, el rojo triunfaba ante el gris. Corrió con ella en brazos, la sentó al borde la cama, la desnudó, se desnudó. Ella se puso de pie, ante él. Sin ropa, se miraron fijamente, alumbrados apenas por la luz blanquecida de un velador. El azul del cuarto, junto con la luz, sumió a Marron en el centro de los ojos de Trunks. Ese era el infierno de los que sienten. Estaba allí, con él, al fin. Se besaron lentamente, se acariciaron en detalle. La cama era como una canción que inspiraba toda la voluptuosidad que portaban. Estaban navegando una poderosa epifanía, la que jamás podrían olvidar.

Se amaron con ímpetu, dejando atrás los nervios y los recuerdos. Trunks no recordó a la última mujer que había sentido íntimamente; Marron no la recordó, tampoco. Existían los dos y nadie más, estaban solos y a salvo de cualquier dolor que pudiera rozarlos. Estaban a salvo, y las alas del ángel se levantaron, y lo envolvieron, y él se sumió hasta el centro de ella. Todo era posible y perfecto. Cuando el amor está hecho de dos líneas viajeras que perforan juntas el gris, juntas y no una por causa de la otra, sino juntas por su propia fortaleza, el amor es el más genuino que se pueda sentir.

A mitad de la noche, él aún la observaba. De lado, de cara al otro, acariciándose siempre las mejillas, sin taparse en medio de la cama, dos desnudeces plasmadas estéticamente en las sábanas, supieron que pensar en el futuro también era posible.

—No sé si es buena idea, por todo lo que pasó tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más —dijo Trunks.

Marron, entendiendo a qué se refería, negó con la cabeza, no a sus dichos, sino a los nervios que amagaron con invadirlo.

—Quizá no la sea, pero si estamos de acuerdo…

—¿Deberíamos esperar un poco más?

Sentían, al mirarse, que portaban la misma clase de locura. Eso, y tanto más, los había diferenciado de Pan, quien al fin había desaparecido, reemplazada por los sueños que, amándose como se amaban, era menester planear para cumplir.

—No quiero esperar, Trunks.

—Yo tampoco.

Rieron. Qué calor los llenaba.

—No esperemos.

—Bien. —Un beso, y Trunks continuó—: ¿Y dónde quieres que vivamos?

Marron se tentó. Sí, definitivamente era hora: tenían que vivir juntos. Era inconcebible el después sin el otro cada día en el mismo lugar. El amor había llegado al punto de maduración necesario: ya se sabían todo, ya se sentían todo, ya estaban listos para el futuro que, escondido en el rojo del cielo, se atisbaba.

—Donde sea bueno para ti, Trunks. Yo no tengo problema.

—¿En las afueras de la Capital del Oeste? Hace tiempo que vengo pensando en las afueras.

—¿En una casa?

—La que tú quieras, tengo el dinero de mi departamento y la vieja casa de tres pisos…

—Y yo tendré el de mi departamento.

Hablaron de muebles, de colores para las paredes, de número de ambientes, de las cosas más sencillas. Si es lo suficientemente grande, tú podrás tener un estudio para escribir, y yo podría tener mi taller. Sí, Trunks, así será. Y tendremos que blanquear la relación. Sí, yo hablaré con mis padres y tú con los tuyos. Prefiero hablar aparte con mis padres: presiento que mamá no lo tomará bien. ¿Dieciocho, por qué? Mamá me sobreprotege, no lo olvides. Hablaré sola con ella y papá. Está bien, está bien.

—¿Y la familia, es decir _nuestra_ familia, la de todos?

—No pensemos en ellos todavía.

Porque entre ellos estaba ella, el sueño olvidado de purificación, Pan y el misterio de cómo estaría en el polo opuesto de la realidad. Determinado a mantener en alto la alegría que los sueños transmiten, Trunks, de la mesa de luz, recogió una caja que había mantenido escondida tras el enorme velador. Marron miró confundida la caja. Trunks rio; ella lo acompañó.

—No quiero casarme —dijo él.

Marron ya lo sabía.

—Me parece bien, yo tampoco creo en eso.

—Pero quisiera darte algo, de todas formas.

—Trunks, no… No soy muy de las joyas.

—Lo sé, lo noté, por eso, esto es algo muy, muy sencillo.

Trunks le pidió que se sentara, que le diera la espalda, Nerviosa, Marron lo hizo. Cuando menos lo esperó, el frío de la plata se posó sobre su escote. Era un collar que, así como Trunks le había dicho, era de sencillo diseño: una cadena larga y fina que pasaba sus pequeños senos. Levantó el dije, se arrimó a la luz. No, éste no era sencillo.

—Trunks…

—Es pequeño, y como es largo, puedes llevarlo escondido. —Él profirió una pequeña risa en su nuca, una que erizó toda la piel de Marron—. No lo rechaces.

Ella volteó su rostro hacia él. Lo tomó de la nuca, lo besó sendas veces en los labios. Se volvió, y vislumbró el dije una vez más.

—Es precioso…

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Marron no pudo más: sollozó.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

El dije era pequeño, sencillo, contundente: tenía _significado_ propio. Dos pequeñas alas unidas por un zafiro. ¡Un zafiro verdadero! Marron deliró ante el color de los ojos de Trunks. No tenía que preguntarle si lo estaba interpretando bien, porque entendía por qué él le había regalado un zafiro redondo y perfecto sostenido por unas alas: eran un símbolo de los ojos del demonio, los ojos en el más crudo concepto. Llevaba en su pecho, ahora, los ojos de Trunks, los portaba como juramento, como compromiso: él era de ella, eso era lo que intentaba decirle a través del obsequio. «Te arrancaría los ojos»; Trunks se los había arrancado y se los había entregado como abstracta aunque genuina ofrenda.

Él rodeó su cintura. Depositó las manos donde siempre, los últimos meses, lo hacía: en el vientre.

—Entonces... —susurró.

Marron, como siempre, sujetó las manos de él.

—No esperemos.

Se amaron por última vez, se hicieron el amor con desesperación en medio de la cama. No, no querían esperar. Deseaban materializar sus sentimientos en un solo ser, formar una nueva vida, el instinto natural de crear una vida a partir de cada uno de los dos. La suma de sus imperfecciones: la perfección.

Un hijo, eso querían.

No sabían si era prudente esperar, si Trunks estaba o no preparado, si la noticia sería bien recibida en sus familias. Ni siquiera sabían si Pan, al enterarse, podría odiarlos y maldecirlos. ¡No les importaba nada! Querían un hijo, porque sentían que el amor que se tenían era tan inmenso y sincero que ya no podía expresarse adecuadamente. Los superaba de igual forma. Necesitaban una nueva vida ante los dos para poder descargar, entre los tres, tanto sentir.

El embarazo costó un poco más de lo pensado, se demoró más de lo deseado, mas año y medio después, ella llegó. Faith, una niña de piel blanca, cabello lila y enormes ojos azules se materializó entre los dos. Al tenerla en brazos por primera vez, tanto Marron como Trunks entendieron que era ella, que era ella y nadie más que ella, lo que habían necesitado tanto. Era el consuelo, la utopía, la luz blanca que podía alumbrarlos. Era la verdadera pureza que habían necesitado aquella vez, ese día de la primavera cuando unieron a su esquema a Pan. Más de una vez, en los abrazos de los tres, la habían sentido su hija. Sabían qué tan perversa y, al mismo tiempo, dulce, era esa sensación. Ahora, sólo reinaba la pureza. Faith, al nacer, los había salvado para siempre. Les cambió la vida, les hizo ver al mundo desde otra perspectiva, les dijo que todo lo que habían supuesto aquella noche ante la casa abandonada en la Capital del Norte era cierto: querían ser las mejores versiones de sí mismos con el único objeto de elevarla y hacerla feliz. Se juraron que pintarían en torno a ella el mundo más perfecto, la obra más perfecta de la historia, porque el mundo, para tan resplandeciente ser, debía estar a la altura. Y no lo estaría, jamás. Por eso, tendrían que protegerla. Y lo harían.

Todos se enamoraron de ella. Faith alivió asperezas que iniciaron cuando Trunks y Marron blanquearon su relación, específicamente la aspereza que Marron bien sabía se produciría.

—Al fin, Marron —dijo Krilin días después de que los pares en la desesperación retornaran de la Capital del Norte—. Casi no te hemos visto en los últimos meses, ¡y hasta te fuiste de viaje! ¿Vas a decirnos qué ocurre?

Estaban reunidos en Kame House un jueves por la noche. Roshi y Woolong dejaron a los padres y la hija a solas, determinados a divertirse un poco en un pueblo cercano. Unigame, por su parte, había ido a dar una merecida vuelta por el mar. Sentados los tres en la mesa dispuesta ante el ventanal de la sala, Marron de un lado y Krilin y Dieciocho del otro, con luces tenues y un rico banquete preparado por Krilin para las mujeres de su vida, Marron al fin pudo contarlo todo. Primero, les contó sobre su contrato editorial. Asombrados, sus padres no pudieron decir nada. Krilin, con el plato a la mitad, se levantó abruptamente. Se lanzó a los brazos de su hija. Al sentir el calor del otro hombre al que más amaba en el maldito mundo, el del _significado_ más dulce de toda la historia, el de la valentía, la amistad y los mejores sentimientos, ella lloró. No importaría cuántos años pasaran: siempre, siempre, sería una niña en brazos de su papá. Krilin también lloró, pues comprendía cuán importante era para su hija semejante noticia. Dieciocho, en su asiento, sujetó la mano de Marron.

—Felicidades —dijo.

Marron, alimentada por tan perfecto instante, sabiendo que las dos personas que más deseaba se sintieran orgullosas de ella lo estaban, y lo habían estado, y lo estarían, juntó fuerzas suficientes para decir la otra noticia. Una vez la cena terminó, lo dijo:

—Empecé una relación con Trunks.

Por más fortaleza que tuviera y sintiera, Marron no fue capaz de mirar a su madre. Se concentró en su padre: él, notoriamente sorprendido, sólo fue capaz de balbucear un «¿qué?» apenas audible. Marron apretó sus puños bajo la mesa.

—Estamos juntos hace tiempo. Y enamorados, muy enamorados. Nos iremos a vivir juntos próximamente.

La quijada de Krilin cayó. Una sonrisa asomó.

—Y quiero que vengan mañana a la casa de Bulma. Quiero que cenemos todos juntos, que se enteren de todo, que…

—Debes estar bromeando, Marron.

La hija apretó los párpados de impresión. La gélida voz de su madre había sido proferida. No en buen tono. Se miraron al fin, y la mirada de Dieciocho se mostró tan gélida como el sonido de su voz.

—Mamá…

—Trunks está enfermo, tuvo muchos problemas, está depresivo, tiene un estilo de vida extraño, estuvo casado con la loca esa de Isabelle Cort y la prensa lo asedia sin importar a qué lugar vaya. —Sólo después de semejantes palabras, ella frunció el ceño—. Te mereces un hombre mejor, Marron, no un sujeto como él.

Pese al dolor que las palabras de su madre le provocaron, Marron fue capaz de sonreír.

—Es el mejor hombre para mí, mamá.

Dieciocho, impresionada por la mirada plasmada con convicción de su hija, no se dejó vencer. Rio falsamente.

—¡Está enfermo! ¡Dejó su trabajo, no olvidó a su mujer! ¡Marron, te está usando!

—¡NO! —Y la sonrisa de Marron arrolló a Dieciocho—. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo. ¡Él está bien, ya está prácticamente recuperado! Y lo que le falte, lo logrará muy pronto… ¡Hace más de un año que estoy con él, mamá! ¡Esto no empezó hace unas semanas! ¡EMPEZÓ EN MI MALDITA INFANCIA! ¡Lo amaba! ¡Desde niña! ¡DESDE NIÑA, MAMÁ! Sabes que no soy tonta, que no soy ingenua… ¡Me estás subestimando!

—¡Claro que sí eres ingenua! ¡Eres tan tímida que cualquiera podría pasarte por encima, niña! ¡Y él lo está haciendo, evidentemente! ¡Estás enceguecida!

—Cálmense… —La voz de Krilin no se escuchó.

—¡ME SUBESTIMAS, MAMÁ! ¡Como lo hiciste toda la maldita vida! —Marron golpeó la mesa. Se levantó, señaló a su madre. Estaba fuera de sí—. ¡No eres perfecta y yo tampoco lo soy, asúmelo! ¡NUNCA SERÉ PERFECTA, PORQUE NO TENGO MANERA DE SERLO! ¡Y lo mejor para mí es lo que yo juzgue como lo adecuado, no lo que a ti te parezca! ¡TRUNKS ES UNA GRAN PERSONA! Eres amiga de su madre, así como papá lo es… ¡Incluso papá conoce a Bulma de toda la vida! ¡NO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ DE ALGUIEN QUE ES CASI SOBRINO DE LOS DOS! Alguien a quien alguna vez le arruinaste la vida, por cierto… ¡Y eso siempre me pesó, saber que mi propia madre alguna vez le había arruinado la vida _justamente_ a él! ¡A ÉL! ¡PORQUE EN OTRA REALIDAD…!

Dieciocho se puso de pie, extendió su brazo, le dio una cachetada a Marron.

—¡NO ENTIENDES NADA, NIÑA!

En el piso, con el rostro cubierto por el desorden de su cabello, Marron no se contuvo. Krilin la ayudó a levantarse, pero ni la dulzura innata de él pudo detenerla.

—¡NO PUEDO SER QUIEN TÚ QUIERES QUE SEA! ¡Que si me pongo la blusa azul y no la verde, que si me pongo o no gorro, que si estudio Letras o Diseño de indumentaria, que por qué no hablo más fuerte, que soy demasiado aniñada y que…! ¡TODAS SON TONTERÍAS! Deja de moldear mi maldita existencia, mamá… ¡BASTA! ¡Quiero algo más trascendental para mi vida, no esa sarta de estupideces! Y si no quieres venir mañana, entonces que venga papá. El día que asumas que lo que hay entre Trunks y yo va en serio, que lo va, por cierto, hablaremos.

Portazo, y Marron se sentó a la orilla de la isla. No podía irse sola, evidentemente. Krilin no tardó en salir tras ella.

—Hijita…

—Llévame, papá.

Minutos después, estaban en la aero-nave de su padre.

—Déjame hablar con Trunks, hija.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…?

—Ahora, si es posible. —Para tranquilizarla, Krilin volteó un instante hacia ella. Pese a estar cubierta de lágrimas, Marron logró contagiarse de la dulzura que su padre, mediante una sonrisa, le expresó.

—De acuerdo.

Un mensaje de texto, y cuando llegaron al departamento del Distrito 7, Trunks aguardaba en la sala. Él no sabía que Marron llegaría con Krilin. Cuando se vieron, Trunks se sonrojó furiosamente, sin poder evitarlo. Se puso de pie, se acercó, vaciló con saludarlo. Krilin lo relajó con una radiante sonrisa. El hombre le extendió una mano. Trunks, agachándose un poco, la estrechó.

—Hablemos un poco —dijo Krilin.

Cuando Marron preparó café para los dos y el acostumbrado té para ella, Krilin tomó la palabra:

—¿Hace cuánto salen? —le preguntó a Trunks.

—Un año y dos meses, más o menos. Con interrupciones.

—Tus problemas de salud.

—Sí.

Y mucho más.

Mostrándose relajado, tranquilo, maduro a pesar de ser siempre tan atolondrado, eternamente él en esencia, Krilin observó a su hija y luego a la pareja de ésta. El semblante de Trunks se tornó serio. Estaba, como desde que Marron y él se habían confesado todos sus sentimientos, convencido.

—Trunks, te conozco desde que tu madre tuvo la loca idea de llevarte, siendo un bebé, al encuentro con los androides. —Risas de los tres—. Eres hijo de Bulma: no hay más que decir para mí. Confío en ti, confío en que tus intenciones sean tan buenas como Marron asegura que son, pues es en ella en quien confío.

—Marron es digna de toda la confianza que se le pueda tener a una persona —dijo Trunks, orgulloso de su mujer.

De acuerdo con Trunks, Krilin prosiguió:

—Sólo tengo un pedido. —Los ojos negros y arrugados del mejor amigo de Gokuh se fijaron en Trunks, tanto que éste se sintió intimidado por un instante. Por Marron, por ella y por una vida entera de conocerlo, le tenía un enorme respeto a Krilin—. Cuídala de la prensa. Es la prensa lo que más me preocupa: tú eres famoso, bien sabemos cuánto se han metido contigo, de las formas más injustas… Es por eso que te pido que la cuides de esos monstruos.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. La cuidaré y me cuidaré a mí mismo. No la expondré a nada.

—Además, ella merece que se le dé reconocimiento por sí misma, no por ti. —Trunks y Marron se miraron. Era lo que él había aducido para usar el seudónimo Touji—. Si a su libro le va bien, algo que realmente espero suceda…

—Papá, una simple autora no puede ser tan famosa como alguien como Trunks.

—Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Pero estarás expuesta, Marron! Y necesito que él te cuide. ¡Porque, de lo contrario, lo mataré! ¡Y llegaré el Súper Saiyan Fase Nueve y haré mil Kaiohken aumentados por mil y le lanzaré sendos Kienzan que lo partirán en un millón de trozos! —Rio, la pareja rio con él; todo estuvo dicho. O no—. Mi mujer no está muy de acuerdo con esta relación, Trunks.

Baldazo de agua fría.

—¿No?

—No. Pero lo estará, no te preocupes, En cuanto ella pueda aceptar que la estás cuidando bien, lo aceptará y se relajará. Denle tiempo. Dieciocho es un ser muy especial.

Y lo era. Y Krilin no se equivocó. Dieciocho y Marron estuvieron enemistadas durante meses. La madre empezó a ablandarse cuando _Carpe diem_ salió a la venta, cuando sus ventas demostraron ser muy buenas, para sorpresa de todos. Marron adquirió un ápice de fama, dejó la escuela definitivamente, se dedicó a mudarse junto a Trunks a una hermosa casa de dos plantas y cinco ambientes, un poco menos lujosa de lo que sus familias pensaron que adquirirían pero lo suficientemente aislada de la ciudad como para mantenerlos tranquilos. Los rumores sobre la nueva escritora y ex Presidente de la empresa más poderosa del mundo dieron inicio, pero Trunks protegió de tal modo a Marron, alejó de tal modo a la prensa, se alejó de tal modo del medio y las arpías que lo perseguían y de las revistas que le pedían entrevistas junto a su «nueva mujer», que Dieciocho tuvo que admitir que Marron había tenido razón. Orgullo mediante, hasta el embarazo no lo admitió. Un día, simplemente, estrechó la mano de Trunks con más fuerza de la ordinaria y le susurró un «cuídala» casi imperceptible que él no sólo atendió al pie de la letra; lo agradeció.

Cuando Faith nació, nadie permaneció indiferente. Su llegada al mundo regó con magia a toda la familia, sobre todo a los Brief que tanto habían padecido la enfermedad de Trunks. La pequeña demostró ser la redención para sus padres. Trunks y Marron dejaron al fin la culpa detrás. Sabían por comentarios que Pan estaba trabajando en una escuela de su abuelo Satán, que al parecer estaba totalmente dedicada a la enseñanza y el entrenamiento. Ella había cumplido su sueño también. Eso, y la presencia inmaculada de su hija, significaron la vuelta de página definitiva. Marron dejó de culparse, Trunks lo hizo también, aunque con más dificultad, nunca del todo. Con Faith en brazos, no tenían más fuerzas que para ella. Lo que hacía peso sobre sus hombros había quedado atrás, en pos de dedicar toda energía a Faith.

Ella les había borrado la memoria. Sólo tenían ojos para ella.

Sin embargo, pese a haber dejado atrás la culpa, Trunks y Marron tardaron tres años en volver a una reunión de los Guerreros Z. Llamaba la atención la actitud de los dos, más de uno se preguntó en voz baja si es que eran un tanto excéntricos y por eso no aparecían; nadie sabía, nadie menos Pan, que no eran capaces de ver a la musa blanca. Tampoco querían verla. Había un rencor entre líneas, un rencor no a Pan, sino al Trunks y la Marron que Pan había amado. Era el recuerdo de sí mismos y su demencia compartida y el daño provocado lo que no les permitía mirar a los ojos a la más pura de los tres. En el trascurso de los tres primeros años de vida de Faith, mucho sucedió en las vidas de los pares de la desesperación. Mientras la novela de Marron vendía considerables copias, mientras Trunks vendía cuadros por Internet y realizaba encargos muy bien remunerados para millonarios y coleccionistas de arte de diversas partes, la prensa hablaba largo y tendido de los dos. Intentaban atraparlos en cada salida que hacían, inventaban rumores absurdos, y los fans más acérrimos de Isabelle juzgaban injustamente a Marron. ¿Qué le vio?, se preguntaban en foros y grupos de redes sociales. ¿Qué le vio? ¡No es ni la mitad de bella que Isa! ¡Y su novela vende porque está con él, no porque tenga talento! ¡Isa y Trunks siempre serán la mejor pareja! ¡Siempre! El apodo de «la insulsa» dio vueltas por Internet, pero ninguno de los dos permitió que tantos absurdos los afectaran. Tampoco permitieron que la prensa, diciendo que Isabelle era el amor de la vida de Trunks y que su pareja con Marron no tenía el mismo carisma que la otra, los hiriera ni provocara estragos en el seno de su relación. El mundo seguía llenándose la boca con verdades aparentemente irrefutables, donde Trunks era el de las fotos, no el verdadero; donde Isabelle era una artista inmortal que jamás podría superarse. Ningún caso hicieron.

Durante esos años, también, Trunks retornó a la empresa familiar. Se dedicó a diseñar prototipos de naves, autos y, sobre todo, motos. Bulma, maravillada por sus diseños, le delegó responsabilidades que él aceptó encantado. A veces ni siquiera iba a la empresa: trabajaba desde su casa. Bulma contrató un equipo entero de colaboradores para alivianar por completo su trabajo, pensando en su presente y en el futuro que Bra, quien había decidido asumir la presidencia en algún momento, cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente preparada para hacerlo. Bulma no quería volver a cometer el mismo error, no quería ser tozuda y obstinada; quería que sus hijos fueran tan libres como ella lo había sido en su juventud. La familia, así, se vio relajada, y todos se dedicaron a disfrutar a Faith y a la luz que había regado sobre todos con su llegada.

Cuando, luego de mucha insistencia, Bulma logró convencer a Trunks y Marron de presentar a Faith, de tres años, a los Guerreros Z, los dos se armaron de todo el valor posible. La pequeña, que pese a lo niña que era ya denotaba extrema inteligencia y carisma innato, correteó por toda la mansión de sus abuelos paternos, y todos felicitaron a Trunks y Marron por tan hermosa hija, una niña sana y encantadora.

Y la sombra pasó por una puerta. Y Trunks la sintió.

Mientras Faith jugaba en el jardín con su tía Bra, Yamcha y su abuelo Krilin, ante la atenta y mortífera mirada de Dieciocho y Vegeta, los dos cruzados de brazos contra la pared de la mansión, a metros uno del otro, Trunks y Marron se sujetaron las manos con todas sus fuerzas. Detrás de una puerta, la vieron pasar. Era Pan.

Cuatro años evitándola, cuatro años sin verla, cuatro años en los cuales la fueron extrañando cada vez menos. Esa primera hija, la hija dulce y alada de aquellos seres manchados que habían sido. Pasó media hora; no volvieron a verla. Marron, un tanto más relajada, se levantó y fue al baño. Faith, al verla, corrió detrás de ella. Su mamá la levantó en brazos y juntas fueron adentro. Al salir del baño, caminaron por los pasillos. Faith pidió bajarse enigmáticamente.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —preguntó Marron al pararla en el piso.

La niña miró en todas direcciones, enérgica como ella sola.

—¡Mi abuelito Vegeta me dijo cómo sentir pi!

—¿Pi? ¿Te refieres al ki? —Marron abrió los ojos como platos. ¡¿Vegeta le había enseñado?!

—¡Ki, ki! ¡Eso! ¡Y sentí uno por… allá!

Faith salió corriendo a extraordinaria velocidad. Marron, por algún motivo alarmada, corrió tras ella. Llegó al fondo de un pasillo que, al atravesarlo, la sumió en el pasado, en la noche del brote, en la misma desesperada incertidumbre. No tuvo que verla para saber quién era la que estaba hacia el final.

Pero la vio.

Sentada en el piso, contra la pared, junto a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad que tan sagrada era para Vegeta, Pan, que llevaba el pelo cortísimo, casi rapado a los costados y en punta hacia arriba en la parte superior, en una suerte de cresta, acariciaba a Faith, quien la observaba admirada, de pie ante ella, entre sus piernas separadas. Pan sonreía, y el _piercing_ de plata que llevaba en el labio brillaba. Cuando sintió a Marron ante ella, Pan giró.

—¿Es tu hija?

Marron jadeó, como si quien estaba ante ella fuera un fantasma. Y lo era.

—Sí.

Pan dejó de atisbarla. Volvió a Faith, peinó sus dulces mechones lilas con los dedos.

—¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?

—¡Faith! —respondió la niña, entusiasmada.

—Faith… Tu nombre significa «fe».

—¡Sí, lo sé! Mi papi me lo explicó.

—Tu papá…

La mirada de Pan se ensombreció por completo. Marron lo notó, se llenó de miedo, de culpa, de todo. Estar en el mismo lugar donde juntas tanto habían llorado por la incertidumbre de no encontrarlo, de saberlo perdido bajo la lluvia y con un brote como nueva realidad, se sintió como la antigua Marron, aquel ángel sin alas que tan desquiciado estaba por el amor de su demonio inalcanzable.

—¿Quién te puso el nombre? ¿Él?

—¡Sí! Papi lo sugirió y a mami le gustó. —Faith miró a Marron. Los ojos de la hija, al contacto con la madre, titilaban de emoción—. ¿Verdad, mami?

—Sí, mi amor…

Faith corrió hacia Marron. Se aferró a su falda color blanco.

—¿Qué pasa, mami?

—Nada, mi amor.

Marron la levantó y la abrazó. Sin percatarse de cuándo sucedió, Pan estaba de pie ante ellas. Se miraron. No en vano habían pasado cuatro años. Con un vistazo fue suficiente para las dos. Pan se veía más adulta, más curvilínea, con un jean ajustado y rotoso, una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto su chato estómago y el cabello tan corto, andrógino. Era un estilo extraño que le quedaba realmente bien. Y Marron, con el cabello un tanto más corto, un tanto más ondulado, y su pollera blanca, su blusa negra y sus sandalias plateadas se veía como una mujer más madura que aquella de veintiocho años del pasado.

—Es una niña hermosa —dijo la musa blanca.

Marron luchó con su respiración. La sensación de estar sumida en el pasado y la mera presencia de Pan ante ella le helaban la piel.

—Gracias —dijo, intentando controlar los nervios—. Pan, yo…

La antes muchacha y ahora joven mujer negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Sólo vine a felicitarte. Porque tú lo mereces y lo vales, Marron.

Los ojos de la musa dorada, inevitablemente, se llenaron de lágrimas. Besó la frente de Faith, la dejó en el suelo y le dijo:

—Cariño, ¿te animas a ir con tía Bra?

—¡Sí! ¡¿Pero tú cuándo vienes?!

—En un momento, mi amor.

—¡Le diré a papi que venga a buscarte! —Sin más, la pequeña se fue corriendo.

Pan rio mientras Marron se secaba las lágrimas, mientras suplicaba no llorar, no explotar; soportar, ser fuerte.

—Ya me voy —dijo Pan.

—¡No! Aguarda, por favor…

Marron tomó su mano. Al sentirla, Pan, que en ningún momento la había mirado a los ojos, la atisbó directamente por un efímero segundo que de efímero sólo tenía la apariencia. Ese segundo fue poderosamente trascendental.

—Estoy viviendo en la Capital del Sur —susurró Pan, los ojos adheridos al suelo—. Tengo bastante viaje hasta allá, debo irme.

—¿Capital del Sur?

—Sí. Estoy… viviendo con Oob.

—Oob…

Pan, con un pequeño movimiento, más suave que brusco, se soltó de Marron.

—No estoy lista aún, lo siento. Quizá, algún día…

—Pan… Yo…, yo lo siento mucho. Ese día…

—No quiero hablar de eso. Por ahora, prefiero no hacerlo. —Pan se rascó la nariz. Dio la espalda a Marron. Se la notaba nerviosa por más que, en apariencia, pareciera el ser más fuerte del universo—. Marron, antes de irme…

—¿Qué?

—No te guardo rencor, te lo juro. Te lo tuve, lo admito; ya no te lo tengo.

Marron, llorando sin saberlo y sin poder hacer otra cosa, se tapó la boca.

—Significa mucho para mí que me lo digas.

—Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de él.

—Pan, Trunks no…

—Adiós, Marron.

Y se fue.

En el patio, Trunks levantó a Faith. La niña se abrazó posesivamente a su padre y le contó lo sucedido.

—Una chica me dijo que soy hermosa. ¡Estaba hablando con mami!

—¿Una chica?

Trunks palideció.

—¡Ahí está mami! —Faith señaló a Marron, que en su rostro no podía, bajo ningún aspecto, ocultar lo que acababa de suceder.

Marron se acercó a Trunks. Bra, a un metro de su hermano, se acercó también. Al ver en los ojos de su mujer que algo había sucedido, algo fuerte para ella, Trunks le hizo un gesto a Bra, quien inmediatamente entendió. Le sacó de los brazos a Faith, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a comer dulces, algo que solían hacer juntas tía y sobrina. A solas en medio del jardín, Trunks abrazó a Marron.

—¿Qué pasó?

—La vi…

—¿A…?

—Sí.

Temblaron, apretados. Oh, qué difícil es para el ser afrontar sus fantasmas.

—Ya se fue —dijo Marron.

—Ven, te llevaré a tomar agua.

Arrastró a Marron a la mesa, le sirvió agua, como dijo, y el ki que percibió a varios metros de él le erizó por completo la piel. La vio, Pan los vio a ellos sin mirarlos en realidad. Las manos de los pares se apretaron, y el juramento de Marron, inspirada al fin, fue hecho:

—Te juro que yo la salvaré.

Al retornar a su casa, mientras Trunks jugaba con Faith y con Tsuki, quien por supuesto seguía muy cerca de su dueño de siempre, Marron se sentó ante la computadora. Estaba muy cerca de terminar su segunda novela, _Todo es gris_, una suerte de crítica al ritmo asfixiante de vida en las grandes ciudades, protagonizada por un hombre frustrado con su trabajo, con las exigencias, que intenta cambiar su vida de las más dañinas formas; no fue ese archivo el que abrió.

Recordó el sueño que había tenido esa tarde que había dormido junto a Pan en el departamento de Susu, recordó estar desnuda en un lecho de plumas junto a Trunks y Pan, recordó las palabras de Trunks.

—«La perfección de un triángulo de rojo ante el gris»…

Nunca había olvidado esa oración. Tampoco había olvidado aquella idea de lo que podría ser su vida si se iba del departamento de Trunks sin confesarle sus sentimientos. El más puro de los ángeles feliz junto al demonio.

Inspirada, escribió:

* * *

><p><em>Juntos, oscilamos como el brillo de la luna. Escapamos, volamos. Nos congelamos. Nos movía, a los tres, la búsqueda del verdadero <em>significado_._

* * *

><p>Y poco menos de dos años pasaron, y muchas páginas se llenaron debajo de esa oración. Marron terminó <em>Triángulo<em> en el verano del año 805, a los treinta y cuatro años. Trunks, con treinta y nueve, la abrazó cuando ella, apareciendo en su taller cerca de la medianoche, le anunció que había finalizado. Trunks largó el pincel, ignoró el cuadro que estaba pintando y corrió a abrazarla. Marron lloró, como cada vez que terminaba una novela. Más ésta, que tanto hablaba de los tres meses más oscuros y especiales, sensuales y prohibidos, de su vida; los transcurridos en la primavera del 799 junto al demonio y a la musa blanca.

—Me falta la dedicatoria.

—¿Te ayudo?

Fueron al estudio de Marron, cuatro paredes tapadas por libros y un amplio escritorio lleno de papeles, una taza de té vacía y la _notebook_. Marron se sentó, Trunks rodeó sus hombros por detrás.

—¿Lo harás, Marron?

—¿Lo que te había dicho? Sí.

—Hazlo.

Y Marron, animada por Trunks, escribió una pequeña y significativa dedicatoria.

* * *

><p>Para ella y para él. Para los tres. Por una vida llena de <em>significado<em>.

* * *

><p>Trunks besó el cabello de Marron.<p>

—Como en el brindis.

—Sí.

—Es perfecto. Felicidades, Marron.

Ella se levantó, se abrazaron, se separaron, se miraron. Qué grandes estaban ya, qué distintos. Los dos se habían cortado el cabello: Trunks lo llevaba muy corto, peinado hacia arriba; Marron unos centímetros por encima de los hombros. Se veía muy parecida a su madre en su juventud. Notaban cómo sus rostros iban creciendo, así como el amor que aún se tenían, así como las habladurías acerca de los dos en el exterior. Así como Faith, que a los cinco años ostentaba un coeficiente casi tan elevado como el de su abuela materna. Faith ya sabía de electrónica aun siendo tan pequeña: era su destino ser una nueva Bulma. Era igual a ella incluso en la personalidad, aunque por allí asomara, a veces, una ternura y una timidez que recordaba tanto a su padre como a su madre. Era cada vez más perfecta, los enceguecía cada vez más con su inmaculada perfección. La amaban, y a través de ella, orgullosos de su hija, se amaban ellos.

Era jueves. Al otro día, dejaron a Faith con Bulma y Vegeta y fueron a cenar a un discreto restorán del Distrito 8. Algunas personas los miraban, decían cosas: ese es Trunks Brief y su mujer, la que escribe. Dicen que son muy excéntricos, como la Cort era con él. La Cort, qué talentosa la Cort. Inolvidable tamaño talento. Brindaron con vino tinto carísimo, brindaron por Faith, por ellos y por los proyectos. Brindaron por _Triángulo_, la novela que pronto, si todo iba bien, vería la luz.

Marron no era ni la mejor escritora, ni la más prestigiosa, ni la más vendida, ni la más conocida; era una escritora con cierta cantidad de lectores fieles y algunos detractores que adjudicaban sus oportunidades a la fama y poder de su marido. Trunks no era ni el mejor pintor, ni el más elogiado en muestras, ni el más contratado, ni el más revolucionario; era, Touji, un artista con cierto prestigio en ciertos circuitos intelectuales. Como diseñador de prototipos, era muy elogiado, mas tampoco el más destacado del mundo. Sus vidas no eran tan ideales; sus sueños no eran, ya, lechos de rosas; eran tan parte del gris como ellos lo eran y como siempre lo serían. Pero podían darse el lujo de vivir cómodamente, sin depender de la alevosa fortuna de los Brief, algo que realmente había luchado por evadir, así como Tights, la tía de Trunks.

Vivían vidas tranquilas, íntimas. Vivían para Faith más que para cualquier otra premisa. Trunks le había improvisado un taller en su cuarto, y ella se ensimismaba en los circuitos que ya tenían atado el más poderoso _significado_. Sería libre, sería feliz. Los dos iban a luchar por ello.

Cada tanto, abuelos paternos y maternos y tía Bra mediante, los pares se daban sus pequeñas escapadas. Aún los subyugaba una pasión desmedida para con el otro, por lo cual intentaban darle espacio a la sensualidad que tan natural les era cuando estaban juntos, cuando apenas rozaban sus labios. Se amaban, se deseaban, se admiraban y respetaban profundamente. Afuera los juzgaban, decían tonterías. Los medios no perdonaban el aislamiento y los molestaban siempre que tenían oportunidad; nada de eso era importante para ninguno de los dos.

Tranquilidad, nada más.

La tranquilidad era su boleto, _el_ boleto, hacia los más resplandecientes momentos de felicidad.

A mediados del otoño, _Triángulo_ salió a la venta. Las críticas fueron dispares. Las ventas, tibias. No hubo, irónicamente, grises en la crítica: mientras algunos dijeron que era una inmensa obra de arte que marcaba la época, otros la repudiaron como una visión demasiado surrealista de la realidad. Otros apreciaron el erotismo presente; otros trataron la obra de morbosa y de mal gusto; otros dijeron que el sexo era excesivo y asqueroso; otros que la narración era demasiado confusa, mal planteada. Marron rio mucho ante las críticas., No había escrito esa novela para el mundo; la había escrito para Trunks, para Pan y para ella misma. No le interesaba nada de lo que dijeran.

Justamente Pan fue la tercera, luego de los propios Trunks y Marron, en tener un ejemplar de cortesía en su poder. La habían visto una sola vez desde aquella escena suscitada hacía dos años, específicamente en su casamiento. Pan se había casado con Oob hacía un año, ataviada con jeans y un tocado de novia mal colocado en la cabeza, sencilla a más no poder. Oob se veía radiante, feliz como pocos seres en el mundo; ella se veía tranquila. Algo en sus gestos y su manera de ser había mutado a una versión más taciturna de ella misma. No era la misma, así como ni Trunks ni Marron lo eran. En las montañas Paoz, junto a la vieja casita donde Gokuh y Bulma se habían conocido, hicieron una pequeña ceremonia a la cual sólo asistieron los Guerreros Z. En la última fila de las sillas que colocaron, los pares en la desesperación lloraron toda la ceremonia. Faith dormía abrazada a su papá, y tanto él como su mujer llevaban lentes oscuros. Tomados de la mano, como se haría costumbre cada vez que vieran a Pan, lloraron de genuina felicidad. Verla junto a tan buen muchacho, tan tranquila, era la confirmación de todo: no había sido en vano. Tanto dolor había tenido un _significado_. Ella era feliz; ellos eran felices por ella.

Fin.

Cuando Pan recibió el libro, llevaba algunos meses de diálogo con Marron. Todo había comenzado con un mensaje de texto de Pan con motivo del último cumpleaños de Faith. Un saludo, y poco a poco habían comenzado a conversar por mensajería. Al principio, el diálogo no era fluido; antes de que Marron enviara el libro, ya lo era. Era natural hablar, entenderse: la vieja magia aún latía en sus corazones. Aún se querían. Con el ejemplar de su libro listo, Marron le pidió a Pan que se encontraran en la puerta del viejo departamento del Distrito 7. Era viernes por la tarde, la rubia llevaba quince minutos de espera, y cuando empezaba a resignarse, así como la primera vez que Pan había ido a su casa, la vio al otro lado de la calle, con unos enormes auriculares tapando sus oídos, capucha, pantalones holgados, abrigo de lana gruesa color negro, lentes oscuros. Cuando Pan cruzó la calle, se quitó los últimos.

—Marron.

Y la miró a los ojos después de un efímero-no efímero instante hacía dos años; después de seis años de lamentaciones y sufrimiento, y reconstrucción. Marron sintió que, al fondo de esa mirada que lucía más adulta en esa Pan de veintiséis años, se atisbaba a la muchacha de veinte, idéntica. La pureza de la musa blanca vivía, latía aún. Un ápice de ella se había salvado.

Todo había valido la pena.

—Pan…

La emoción les asomó a las dos. Dudaron un instante; al siguiente, se abrazaron. Temblaron en medio de la vereda, transeúntes yendo y viniendo. Tuvieron su merecido momento íntimo encerradas la una en la otra. Las lágrimas resbalaron, silenciosas. Se querían, las musas se querían. El amor, cuando es tan fuerte, ni el tiempo logra marchitarlo.

—Te quiero…

—Marron, yo…

—Y aún te quiero.

—Yo también…

—Pese a todo.

—Pese al gris.

Se estrecharon más, se soltaron. Se traspasaban con la misma naturalidad de antaño.

—Cerca de aquí hay un parque…

Caminaron tres manzanas. En el frío parque, Pan rememoró cuando Trunks, luego del explícito beso a sus ojos, la había ido a buscar a uno. No era el mismo; se sentía el mismo. Ella no se sentía la misma, sin embargo. Tomaron asiento en una larga silla de madera pintada en verde. Unos minutos de silencio, y Marron fue capaz de hablar:

—Gracias por venir.

Pan la observó de soslayo. Botas de cuero, vestido azul forrado con encaje, gorro de lana, tapado negro. Con el cabello tan lacio y corto, con los ojos un poco más ojerosos, aunque siempre atrayentes, la musa blanca pudo apreciar la belleza innata de la rubia. Era perfecta.

—Siento mucho el tiempo que ha transcurrido —dijo Pan—. Seis años es demasiado, pero era necesario.

Algo en su tono sonaba un tanto a la defensiva. Marron le perdonó todo en un segundo.

—Lo era y lo comprendo, no te preocupes.

—¿Para qué me citaste?

Mirando al frente, cómodas atisbando al mismo árbol en vez de a la otra, Marron se explicó:

—Dos cosas, Pan. Una es hacerte una pregunta, la otra es darte algo. Tú eliges por dónde empezar.

Un silencio de dos o tres minutos prosiguió, y a éste, la contestación:

—Pregúntame primero.

—Dime cómo fueron estos seis años. Dime todo, dame detalles. Quiero saberlo todo, por favor.

—Marron…

—Por favor, te lo pido encarecidamente. —La voz de la rubia no tardó en quebrarse—. Es importante para mí.

—Con una condición.

—Dime.

—No quiero que me lo nombres.

Marron sintió que Trunks no merecía algo semejante. Si los tres estaban de pie, si él ya había pagado con todo lo que le había sucedido sus culpas, no lo merecía en absoluto. No obstante, aceptó. Pan carraspeó. Empezó:

—Me fui volando directo a casa, pero…

* * *

><p>… Me detuve a mitad de camino. No entraba en mí, no me soportaba. Quería morirme. Tal era la desesperación que comencé a rasguñarme la piel de los brazos. Me moría. El aire me quemaba. De alguna forma, recordé que cuando éramos niños y nos juntábamos en algún cumpleaños con <em>nuestra<em> familia, Bra, Oob y yo jugábamos a las escondidas. A veces, tú jugabas con nosotros, lo recuerdo. Oob, un día, en no sé qué reunión, me dijo «haré titilar mi ki de esta forma para que me encuentres». ¡Me pareció tan tonto que me dejara encontrarlo! Pero acepté. A partir de ese día, siempre gané, porque Bra era pésima para esconderse y Oob siempre hacía titilar su ki. Cuando mis uñas empezaron a lastimarme los brazos, hice titilar mi ki. Me sentí una zorra por llamar justamente a Oob, pero necesitaba a alguien, y nadie era, por la naturaleza del problema, más adecuado que él. En un minuto, estuvo ante mí.

—¡PAN! —gritó al ver cómo me rasguñaba sin parar, cómo mi piel pasaba de roja a ensangrentada—. ¡¿Qué…?!

Fuera de mí, grité todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Insulté a aquel a quien no quiero nombrar hasta cansarme. Le dije hijo de puta incontables veces. Asqueroso, imbécil, traidor, perverso. Hijo de puta, hijo de puta. Pobre Bulma, qué culpa tendrá de las mierdas de su hijo adulto. Oob me hizo aterrizar a la fuerza en medio del bosque, me apretó contra un árbol, me separó los brazos del cuerpo, me sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas y, conteniendo el llanto, me dijo que insultara todo lo que quisiera, que él me escuchaba. Insulté hasta quedarme sin voz, hasta que se hizo demasiado de noche, hasta que ya no me quedaban más insultos en el vocabulario. Caí al piso en algún momento, no sé cuándo ni sé por qué, y Oob me abrazó con esa dulzura que siempre ha tenido para conmigo.

—Cuéntame, linda —me dijo.

Y yo le conté todo. Claro que sin nombrar a esa persona, mucho menos a ti. No quería escándalos: una parte bastante sensata de mí quiso evitar el escándalo. Si esto, lo de los tres, se supiera, nuestras familias quizá se pelearían. No soportaría separar a mi abuelo de Bulma y Krilin, no soportaría crear fricciones entre nosotros, así que me contuve de dar nombres. Le dije a Oob que un hombre mayor que yo me había engañado.

—¡Y ME ACOSTÉ CON ÉL! ¡Y ME USÓ! ¡ME CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA PUTA Y ME DEJÓ POR OTRA! ¡Y SE RIERON DE MÍ, LOS DOS! ¡SE RIERON!

Oob, lo sé porque lo conozco, deseó matar a ese hombre. Y Oob es capaz, ¿sabes? Oob es más fuerte que Trunks, es mucho más dedicado a los entrenamientos que él, así que no, definitivamente no podía dar nombres. Sé bien que todo lo que le dije le dolió, sé que lo lastimé como jamás había lastimado a nadie. Oob, durante mucho tiempo, recibió mi desprecio por ser yo una niñita envidiosa y egoísta. Desde el día en que eso pasó entre nosotros tres, lo entendí, lo hice cuando él se quedó a mi lado sin importar nada. Pasaron los días, las semanas, y yo incluso dejé la universidad. Lloré sin parar, aprendí nuevos insultos, incluso los inventé. Peleé a muerte con él más de una vez. Oob aguantó todo con una templanza que le admiro y le amo con toda mi alma. Esa templanza, esa paciencia infinita, hizo que pudiera mirarlo como él merecía que yo lo hubiera hecho desde el principio.

Si yo hubiera entendido que quien estaba hecho a mi medida era él, y no ese al que no nombraré, nada hubiera sucedido. Pero tu marido, Marron, me sacaba de mis cabales. Siento mucho si no debería decirlo, pero lo diré de todas formas: él me sacaba lo peor de adentro, me despertaba un instinto perverso, más fuerte que el fuego. Yo lo deseaba enfermizamente, y al mismo tiempo lo amaba con todo el idealismo de mi corazón. Pero él no era para mí: él no me merecía. Y no te merece a ti. Y aunque digas que no, eso es lo que siempre pensaré, que tú eres _demasiado_ para él.

Pasaron los meses, pasaron incluso los años, y nunca volví a ser la misma. Tuve que decirles a mis padres que había tenido una gran decepción amorosa (por cierto, creo que pensaron que el problema había sido contigo. Nunca me lo dijeron, pero creo que a esa conclusión llegaron, porque siempre me preguntaban por qué no nos veíamos más y yo me negaba a responderles con la peor de mis caras), porque no entendían qué mierda me pasaba. Me sentí patética, ¿sabes? Decir que sufres tanto por amor parece tan… tonto. Pero era más que amor: era la traición a ese nexo hermoso que teníamos los tres. Me sentía traicionada por los dos. Sentía que me habían expulsado de su mundo, que me habían devuelto al gris contra mi voluntad. Y los extrañaba cada día y cada noche, siempre que miraba el techo de mi cuarto y escuchaba los engranajes a mi alrededor. Y sentía que no podía dejar de amarlos, pero el odio fue más, y me sumergí en un poderoso odio dirigido a él, a tu marido.

Pero qué inútil es el odio. ¿Qué ganas? Alimentar tu mierda, nada más. Así que, con los años, cuando me atreví a darle una oportunidad a Oob, cuando me permití intimar con él y conocer lo que se siente, de verdad, ser amada por un hombre en esos momentos y esas formas, empecé a curar ese odio visceral que me atravesaba como un rayo. Ese día fui capaz de extrañarte y admitirlo. Porque también te odiaba en el fondo, pese a que tú debías odiarme a mí, porque sabía que lo amabas y sin embargo no se lo dije al innombrable cuando era imperativo decírselo. Si por mí hubiera sido, quizá tú y él, ahora…

En fin.

Oob es una gran persona. No sé si puedo decir que lo amo con todo mi ser, pero sí lo amo, y mucho. Oob es todo, es una persona madura, sensata y sabia. Oob sabe valorar todo cuanto lo rodea. Vivimos en la Capital del Sur, enseñamos a cientos de niños a pelear en una escuela de mi abuelo Satán. Vivimos una vida tranquila.

No me siento asfixiada por nada ni por nadie. Dejé de ver a Bra porque no tengo nada que ver con ella, porque sus ojos me recuerdan a los de él en el más cruel momento de mi vida. Sólo veo a mi familia y a Oob. No puedo pedir más ni tampoco me interesa hacerlo.

Estoy bien así.

Estoy curada del odio que me partía en mil.

Y te extrañaba, Marron. Te extrañaba mucho. Tú eres lo más cercano a una hermana que he tenido. Eres la hermana mayor por la cual mataría.

Por eso, cuando supe de Faith por medio de mi abuela y Goten, cuando entendí que le habían puesto el mejor nombre, porque era «fe» lo que los tres intentábamos sentir por el mundo cuando nos juntábamos cada viernes a renegar de la realidad para encerrarnos en nuestra propia perfección de tres, quise verte. Quise conocerla a ella, y reitero que es una niña preciosa. Te felicito. También a él, porque es de los dos, nada más que por eso.

Y nada más por decir, Marron.

Quizá, en algún momento te cuente con más detalle esta historia.

* * *

><p>Al final, sin saberlo, las dos lloraban.<p>

—Quisiera contarte lo que realmente pasó ese día, Pan.

—No, no lo hagas. —Pan secó violentamente sus lágrimas. A pesar de la tristeza que la embargó, sonrió—. No me interesa, ya no tiene caso.

—Las cosas suceden por un motivo, eso pienso desde ese día. Y sé que ahora no tiene caso revolver en el pasado; sin embargo…

—Todo es por algo. Punto, Marron. No le demos más vueltas al asunto.

—Pero Pan… Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte.

—Es tarde.

—Lo sé…

—Ojalá él no me hubiera engañado esa noche, ojalá él no me hubiera dicho que tú no sentías nada por él. Si lo hubiera sabido, Marron, quizá no hubiera…

—Si eso, si todo lo que ha sucedido entre los tres no hubiera sucedido, ahora seríamos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos como en aquel entonces. Los tres.

—Eso jamás volverá a suceder. Porque él no me interesa. Sin embargo, sé que ha valido la pena. No fue un error todo lo que sucedió.

—No, no lo fue.

—Pero no puedo mirarte a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco puedo, y que tú no puedas es mi culpa, es nuestra culpa. Pero podré, juro que podré.

—¿Podrás?

—Podré. Yo te salvaré.

—No puedes, tampoco debes. ¿Lo entiendes? Es tarde. Ya no puedes, no tienes por qué hacerlo, es inútil, sería en vano. Ya es tarde.

—Lo sé. Pero me niego a aceptarlo. Te necesito... Te extraño…

Porque escribir Triángulo había provocado la más poderosa nostalgia en los pares en la desesperación. Necesitaban y extrañaban a Pan. Por lo menos, querían sentirla una _eterna_ última vez.

—Yo a ti... Sólo a ti.

—Todo es gris...

Rieron aun cuando la tristeza las rodeaba.

—El título de tu segunda novela.

—¿La conoces?

—Sí, Marron. Te he leído. El protagonista de esa novela… me recordó a él. Por eso, pese a que eres genial y me encantas, me trajo muy malos recuerdos. Lo siento…

Resignada, dolida por cómo hablaba Pan de Trunks, Marron decidió poner fin a ese primer motivo para el encuentro. Abrió el bolso que traía, sacó la vieja caja que le había regalado su tío Woolong y se la dio en mano.

—Para ti.

Ante la confusión extrema en el rostro de la musa blanca, Marron explicó:

—Hay tres cosas ahí: una es de mi parte y las otras de parte de él.

—No quiero nada de él.

—Déjalo dentro de la caja, entonces. Lo respetamos. También respetaré si no quieres mi regalo.

—¿Regalo…?

—Abre la caja, Pan.

La joven la abrió al apoyarla en su regazo. Un libro, una cápsula y un sobre.

—El libro…

—Es mío. En unos días sale a la venta.

Pan lo sacó de la caja, lo miró, leyó la tapa.

—¿_Triángulo_?

—Lee la dedicatoria, por favor.

Pan abrió el libro, pasó páginas hasta encontrarla. Las lágrimas rodaron solas.

—Esa frase…

La de Onix. La del sello. La frase de los tres: una vida llena de _significado_.

—Este libro, simbólicamente, habla de nosotros tres. Cuenta la historia, relata lo que vivimos juntos, nuestros dolores, nuestras frustraciones. Lo escribí para los tres.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque quiero atesorar ese recuerdo, Pan. Lo necesito.

—¿Para qué…?

—Para tener todos mis errores presentes de cara al futuro. Y para honrarlos a los dos por haberme hecho tan feliz.

—Marron…

Llorando, perdidas las dos en las emociones que las aplastaban, se abrazaron.

—En realidad —sollozó Marron—, la caja también es un regalo. Mi tío me la dio de pequeña para que guardara cosas que tuvieran _significado_ para mí. Quiero dártela para que guardes lo que desees, para que me tengas cerca de ti siempre…

—Gracias.

—A ti…

Se despidieron. Cada domingo, de ahí en más, Pan leyó _Triángulo_. Lloró, gritó, tembló, maldijo. Era un túnel del tiempo, un túnel que, cuando ella se acercaba, la absorbía sin culpas ni reproches. Al leerlo, supo que Marron no lo había escrito sola: él, Trunks, ese Trunks al que ni en pensamientos se atrevía a nombrar, la había ayudado. La esencia de los pares a los que tanto había amado, las dos puntas que parecían inalcanzables ante ella, estaba intacta en cada párrafo. Los detalles, las frases en la escena íntima del ángel y el demonio… ¡Era ella y era él! Y el final… El demonio decidía arrancar desde una nueva meta, y conservaba a su lado a la niña, no a la mujer. Trunks, en el libro, se quedaba con Pan, no con Marron. ¡¿Por qué, para qué cambiar ese final?! La caja descansaba bajo la cama donde dormía con Oob. Nunca abrió el sobre de Trunks, tampoco la cápsula. Y en el primero estaba la respuesta a todo. El sobre lo usaba de guía para la lectura, nada más. No lo abriría nunca.

O eso pensaba.

Al terminar, dio aviso a Marron, a quien había visto de tanto en tanto para compartir una infusión, mas no para hablar del libro. Pleno invierno, cerca de un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de Isabelle, Pan dijo, ante Marron mientras tomaban el café y el té de toda la vida en una cafetería del centro, lo que jamás había pensado que diría.

—Hablemos los tres.

—¿Pan…?

—_Necesito_ hablar con los dos.

Y hablaron. Marron y Pan concordaron día y horario; Trunks eligió el lugar. El día del aniversario de muerte del demonio de cabello rojo, la imperdonable pelirroja, el triángulo renació ante su tumba. Cuando él propuso el lugar, el que Marron le comunicó por mensaje a Pan, las musas sintieron enorme intriga. Trunks le respondió a Marron con calma:

—Nunca volví a ir. Es… una forma de cerrar por completo un círculo. El del brote y el de nosotros tres.

Ninguna de las dos se opuso, y bajo el sol invernal, los tres de negro, los tres cubiertos por gorros y lentes, los tres de riguroso luto, se encontraron ante la tumba. Trunks y Marron llegaron primero. Al notar la grieta en la losa, producto del ataque de sus puños, él palideció. Marron deseó preguntarle si acaso recordaba cómo había hecho esa grieta en la losa, y Pan llegó. Los tres, al percibirse, se agitaron. Pan caminó hacia los dos, se detuvo junto a Marron, quien quedó en medio. Nada dijeron; miraron fijamente la tumba herida de muerte. Se quitaron los sombreros, mas no los lentes. Se sumieron en el peor silencio, cada uno recordando lo mismo: abrazados en el sofá, las tazas vacías, el nexo en su perfecta plenitud. Riendo, llorando, maldiciendo, añorando. Un perfecto rojo ante el gris.

Un triángulo tatuado para siempre en los tres.

Sollozaron.

—¿Por qué cambiaste el final, Marron?

La pregunta resonó en los pares. Para sorpresa de Pan, fue Trunks quien respondió:

—En la carta dice por qué. —Él no ocultó la tristeza que le generaba el que ella no la hubiera leído.

Ni que tampoco hubiera abierto la cápsula. Ella no lo había dicho; él sabía que no lo había hecho.

—Entonces, escribieron juntos ese libro…

—No, lo escribió Marron —volvió a contestar Trunks—. Yo sólo le conté cosas.

—Rememoramos juntos todo cuanto pudimos —añadió la rubia.

—¿Para qué?

—Ya te lo dije: para recordarnos, tanto él como yo, todos los errores que cometimos.

—No los entiendo. No te entiendo a ti —le dijo a Trunks—. Te diré por qué vine…

—Dímelo —dijo Trunks.

—Oob me hace muy feliz. Oob es un gran hombre y se mata por mí, por nosotros, por todos nuestros sueños. A tremendas alturas, no puedo guardarte rencor por cosas que pasaron hace seis años, cuando yo era una niña inmadura que no estaba para nada preparada para todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Aun así, no puedo perdonarte.

—No tengo perdón. Ya lo sé.

—No, no lo tienes. No puedo perdonarte como ella lo hizo... —Pan sintió los ojos azules, los zafiros antes tan enfermizos, sobre sus ojos. Miró el centro de sus lentes, algo que había evitado hacer a rajatabla en cada saludo respetuoso en un cumpleaños, reunión, acontecimiento. Pero por algún motivo, ahora le era imposible. ¿Por qué? ¿Era por causa del libro?—. Pero entiendo por qué ella te perdonó, por eso la respeto, por eso hemos vuelto a tener contacto.

—Sí —dijo Marron.

Silencio. Los tres se abstrajeron de los otros dos. Reflexionaron, sacaron conclusiones, analizaron meros detalles. Pan liberó su frustración:

—Si al final hubieras actuado de otra forma...

Y ese era el problema, el eje de todo.

—No pude hacerlo. No podía, no aún. No estaba capacitado...; estaba enfermo. No estaba curado, no del todo.

—Pero eso no te excusa, Trunks. Lo... —Pan frenó. Acababa de decir su nombre por primera vez en años. Se maldijo por ser tan débil, se maldijo por el calor que llenó su pecho. Continuó—: Lo siento. Si al final hubieras tenido el comportamiento que debías, si no hubieras dicho esas palabras tan horribles, no hubiera sido tan doloroso para mí.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no me alcanza con que lo sepas. Por más que ahora los tres hayamos reconstruido nuestras vidas, que hayamos podido olvidar nuestras frustraciones y hayamos encarado a quienes nos rodeaban y rodean con honestidad, yo...

—No puedes perdonarme.

—No. Ni puedo mirarte. No puedo. Aunque quiera intentarlo, no puedo.

Porque la joven se sentía aterrada: esos ojos tenían dominio sobre ella y bien, a su pesar, lo sabía. Algo en ella continuaba añorando a Trunks. No quería volver a caer ante él nunca más.

—Es que, Pan…

—No puedo...

Trunks tragó saliva. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—Fui injusto en todos los sentidos, pero créeme: no planeaba usarte. Creía genuina la posibilidad de estar contigo y volver a empezar. Por eso, te busqué a ti y no a Marron.

—Pero la amabas a ella.

—Pero era demasiado cobarde como para decírselo. La esperanza la veía en ti.

—No digas más. Cállate.

Al escuchar la última palabra, Trunks volvió a palidecer, como al llegar. Miró la tumba, miró la grieta.

—Creo que era eso, «cállate», lo que le gritaba a Isa esa noche.

El tema cambió abruptamente. Las musas miraron consternadas a Trunks. Recordar el brote, recordar la incertidumbre provocada por el brote, siempre les iba a doler. Pan sintió que el corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos cuando Trunks se agachó ante la tumba, cuando acarició la grieta, que al estudiarla con más detalle parecía tener la forma de un puño cerrado.

—Sólo recuerdo la lluvia y la risa. No recuerdo qué hice, qué vi, qué dije, qué pensé, qué sentí. No recuerdo nada, nada salvo la risa y la lluvia; la melodía de los dos sonidos fusionados.

Tras él, las musas lloraron.

—Pan… Ese fue mi castigo.

Ella por supuesto entendía a qué se refería él. No dijo nada, simplemente se concentró en la espalda que más añoraba en el universo, la cubierta por alas negras de demonio.

—Una enfermiza noche que recuerdo difusamente, meses de pastillas y depresión y la culpa por lo que les hice a las dos son todos castigos —prosiguió Trunks, que aun cuando pronunciaba tan fuertes palabras, mantenía en alto su talente—. Llevo el peso de lo que hice encima, nunca lo voy a olvidar. Sólo intento mirar hacia adelante, hacia Faith y hacia Marron, hacia las dos y las cosas que tienen _significado_ para mí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debería perdonarte?

—No. —Trunks se levantó. No giró hacia las musas—. Te estoy diciendo que nunca voy a ser del todo feliz, que sin importar que me perdones algún día a o no, ya estoy marcado. Por supuesto, junto a Faith y Marron soy feliz, ellas hacen que siga aquí, pero hay demasiados fantasmas detrás de mí. _Ella_ —dijo, refiriéndose a Isabelle— es uno. Porque aún la recuerdo, porque recuerdo perfectamente que existió en mi vida y que tomó mi cerebro e hizo lo que quiso con él. Y las recuerdo a ustedes, y me recuerdo a mí mismo en esa época… Quien dice que voltea del todo la página miente: es imposible. Alguna reminiscencia permanece en tu interior. Por más que llegues a olvidarla, por momentos, tarde o temprano te recuerda su existencia. Yo tengo todas esas reminiscencias, y tú eres la más grande y dolorosa de ellas, porque a diferencia de Isa, a diferencia de mí mismo, tú no merecías todo lo que viviste. Y me dolerá para siempre. Sé que mi alma tiene una quebradura y que jamás se curará.

—Trunks… —Pan no pudo hablar. El llanto era excesivo—. Que tú sufras no es un consuelo para mí. ¡No es así! Pero te voy a decir por qué vine: por mi tío Goten. Él te extraña, te necesita. Mi tío sufrió mucho tu antipatía, Trunks. ¡Y sé que no puedes mirarlo a los ojos por mi causa! ¡Y NO QUIERO LLEVAR ESA CULPA ENCIMA! Quiero que se lo digas, que admitas haber tenido algo conmigo, que le expliques que fue un desliz y que quedó atrás y que tanto tú como yo lo hemos olvidado. Mi tío perdonará todo, lo conozco. Dile que fue una cosa saiyan o algo…

Un fuerte sollozo la interrumpió. Miró a Marron: con la boca tapada, la rubia lloraba en silencio. Caminó, entonces, al frente. Se detuvo junto a Trunks. Lo miró. Lloraba mares, inconsolable.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó la musa blanca.

Más lágrimas atravesaron a Trunks.

—Todos los días.

Ese era el dolor más grande, en realidad: haber traicionado a su mejor y único y más especial amigo.

—Entonces búscalo. Trunks, mi tío…, él te adora como a nadie. Siempre habla de ti, siempre adopta el mismo semblante triste cuando te menciona. Luce incompleto sin ti. Y me duele en el alma, no soporto verlo así, tan fantasmal a como realmente es. Búscalo, por favor.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sería sincero. Tú no me has perdonado.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

Trunks se quitó los lentes. Giró hacia Pan.

—Sí.

Pan cayó en la hipnosis. Se quitó los lentes también. Al verse directamente recordaron juntos la noche, la única, que habían sido uno. Recordaron mirarse fijamente mientras la unión se concretaba, recordaron los nervios y la dicha que los dos sentían al contemplarse. Recordaron todo, incluso las horribles palabras que Pan le había dicho a Trunks al final.

—Te pido perdón por ser tan idiota.

Pan tragó saliva. Se sacó el ladrillo de los hombros.

—Y yo te pido perdón a ti por decir que eras peor que Isabelle.

Las lágrimas cayeron naturalmente, y frente a Marron, frente a Isabelle, el demonio y la musa blanca se abrazaron por última vez. Miraron a Marron al mismo tiempo, como suplicándole, y la musa dorada no tardó en lanzar los lentes oscuros por los aires para fundirse por completo en los ojos de los dos. El último abrazo fue tembloroso, duró ínfimos minutos que parecieron décadas enteras, tuvo llantos y seriedad como protagonistas. Se mecieron juntos, y algo sucedió: ya no era lo mismo. No, no lo era. Ninguno de los tres era el mismo, ninguno de los tres se percibía como el de antaño. Y estaba bien: el triángulo muerto estaba y nada podía hacerse por él.

Ni la nostalgia podía salvarlo del olvido.

Supieron que no volverían a verse, que quizá y como era obvio, se cruzarían en reuniones familiares, mas no los tres a solas como un conjunto. Así, nunca volverían a hacerlo. Y estaba bien, y estaba perfecto. La herida había sido al fin sellada. No borrada, porque el dolor y la nostalgia de los tiempos de plenitud resultan imborrables para el ser que siente, pero ya no sangraría.

En ninguno de los tres.

Un beso se produjo, uno que Marron y Trunks le dieron, juntos, a Pan. La musa blanca los vio delante de ella y supo, como cuando era muchacha, que nunca podría alcanzarlos. Iban por rumbos muy, muy diferentes. Y ninguno de los tres era del todo feliz.

_Porque serlo al ciento por ciento es imposible._

—Éxitos —dijo la musa blanca, y se obligó a soltarlos, y se obligó a ponerse los lentes y el gorro, y se obligó a desprenderse de los dos seres que más apasionadamente había amado, y amaría, y para siempre.

—Mira el sobre y la cápsula, Pan —pidió Trunks antes de que la musa blanca se alejara demasiado.

Ella se detuvo. Volteó, los miró, los amó. Y se fue.

Y el círculo, simple y llanamente, se cerró.

* * *

><p>Al final de la tarde, el aero-coche aterrizó en el jardín. Faith corrió hacia ellos, Trunks bajó y abrazó a su hija, la salvación antropomorfa. Faith, vestida con un mono de jean y camiseta fucsia, uno de los colores favoritos de su mamá, se colgó de él como un koala, y lo besó y le dijo cosas tiernas a los gritos.<p>

—Te extrañé, papi.

Trunks la contempló. Era el ser definitivo, ella. La dueña de los ojos de su vida.

—Yo a ti.

Faith volteó hacia Bulma y Vegeta, la primera de pie a mitad del jardín y el otro cruzado de brazos contra la puerta trasera, Faith los saludó con la mano.

—Niña, olvidas algo —musitó, imperturbable, Vegeta. Le mostró un destornillador, ese con el que siempre jugaba.

—¡Ah! —Faith saltó de los brazos de su papá y fue por él.

Todos rieron.

—A Faith le gusta desarmar aparatos en la cámara de gravedad —comentó, alegre, Bulma.

—¡Es que me gusta hacerle compañía al abuelo mientras entrena! —explicó la niña ante el príncipe de los saiyan, quien le dio una seca palmada en los hombros como despedida, una que ella interpretó adecuadamente como el más tierno de los saludos que su abuelo era capaz de proferir.

Se despidió de sus abuelos y, de nuevo en brazos de Trunks, fueron al coche. Al llegar a la casa donde vivían los tres, Marron preparó café, té y chocolatada mientras Trunks y Faith, ante el plasma de infinitas pulgadas de la sala, miraban la televisión. Cuando Marron llevó las tazas y las dejó en la mesa ratona, se sentó junto a ellos. Su marido y su hija siempre miraban esa serie en el canal de clásicos, que a Trunks solía encantarle de pequeño. Era la de los viajeros espaciales que exploraban nuevos mundos y descubrían nuevas civilizaciones a bordo de una nave futurista que volvía loca a Faith.

—¡Juro que algún día construiré una de esas! —gritaba ella siempre que hacían un plano de la nave, viajando a través de las estrellas.

Tsuki, que estaba más gorda y más guapa que nunca a su avanzada edad, se acostó en el regazo de Marron, y junto a ella, la musa dorada contempló a los amores de su vida. Faith estaba sentada en las piernas de Trunks, riendo sin parar por las cosquillas ocasionales que su padre le hacía.

—¿Quién es ese, papi?

—El doctor.

—¿Ese no es humano?

—No, es un holograma.

—¡Ah! Yo pensaba que era un androide, como mi abuela Dieciocho.

—No, mi amor. Humana es la capitana.

—¡Ah! ¡Y esa señora fea es la que habla ese idioma raro! Ese de _'oH wIj DevwI' jIH DIchDaq Hutlh pagh_ —balbuceó la pequeña, intentando imitar el lenguaje de la raza exclusiva de la serie.

Trunks se mató de risa. Besó a Faith en medio de su corto y lacio cabello lila hasta cansarse.

—¡Hablas su lengua!

—¡Y tú no! ¡Gané!

Más risas, y padre e hija se estrecharon con honestidad. Ante ellos, Marron supo que sabía qué era la felicidad. Sabía su definición, reconocía su infinito _significado_: era esa casa, ese mundo, ese hombre y esa niña. Era lo que Trunks y Marron amaban, el arte, sirviendo de cimiento a tanta perfección. Por más que algunas cosas dolieran para siempre, el final era justo.

El final era perfecto en su mera imperfección.

* * *

><p>Besó a Oob, y cuando él se metió a la ducha luego de entrenar niños en la escuela durante toda la tarde, lo hizo: sacó la caja, sacó el sobre, lo abrió. Escondida en el balcón, la leyó.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pan:<em>

_Perdóname por todo, por mis errores y mis mentiras. Perdóname por desearte hasta ese punto, por necesitar sentirte con tanta vehemencia. Perdóname por enamorarme de tu pureza, por obsesionarme con esa luz blanca que desprendes con tanta naturalidad. Te amé, Pan; te amé dentro y fuera de lo que éramos los tres. Eras un ángel, tenías alas y resplandecías. Eras toda la fe que yo deseaba tener._

_Cuando te elegí, lo sentí, de verdad. Sentí todo cuanto te dije y cuanto deseé al mirarte. Pero Marron… Bueno, ya sabes qué siento por ella. No llenaré párrafos diciendo cuánto significa Marron para mí, ni para que tú ni para que nadie lo lea. Ella y yo no somos sí, no necesitamos esta clase de gestos para recordarnos lo que sentimos. Ella es única, tú lo sabes así como yo lo sé. Marron es la respuesta a todo, siempre. Por eso, esa tarde, lo que pasó, mi cambio de decisión, fue imperativo. No podía ser de otra manera._

_Pero, tanto ella como yo, siempre sentimos que te arrebatamos tu final. Tú eras quien más felicidad merecía de los tres, y durante años sentimos exactamente lo mismo al evocarte: te robamos algo que te pertenecía, algo tan íntimo y trascendental como tu inocencia y tu idealismo. Por eso, Marron cambió el final de su historia: porque quería, queríamos los dos, devolverte lo que te robamos._

_Sentimos mucho si fue de mal gusto, si no fue apropiado hacerlo, pero fue lo que sentimos. Queríamos inmortalizar tu final así como el nuestro también lo está._

_Y por favor, si aún no lo hiciste, abre esa cápsula. Es mi obra maestra, y tanto ella como tú, mis musas para siempre, la inspiraron. Es así como yo te veía, como yo te sentía. Es esa tu espalda luego de tu primera vez, la misma, idéntica. Es la espalda que tanto amé esa noche junto a ti, sin dormir. Eso, todo lo que viví junto a ti, lo recuerdo al pie de la letra._

_Nunca lo olvidaré._

_Gracias por haberme inspirado tanto. Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz en el peor momento de mi vida. Nunca lo olvidaré. _

_Siempre te querré, niña._

_Y que tu vida sea todo lo que mereces. Que seas feliz, Pan. Sé demasiado feliz, por favor._

_Sé todo lo que te mereces ser, te lo suplico. _

_Con cariño,_

_Trunks.-_

* * *

><p>Congeló el tiempo a su alrededor. Suspendió sus lágrimas, suspendió sus sollozos de emoción, y escondió la carta en la caja y escondió la caja bajo la cama. Oob salió de la ducha, cenaron, charlaron, hicieron el amor y, cuando él se durmió por completo, Pan, sin hacer ruido alguno, sigilosa como un ninja, sacó la caja de su escondite.<p>

Fue al baño, cerró con seguro la puerta y, tapando la puerta con su cuerpo para amortiguar de alguna extraña forma el ruido, abrió la cápsula. Un bolsón negro que contenía algo inmenso que ocupó, pronto, la mitad del cuarto. Pan, temblando profusamente, llorando al saber qué era, abrió el bolsón.

Sacó el cuadro, lo miró, se miró, se reconoció.

Se tapó la boca, lloró con fuerza, cayó al piso de rodillas ante la mitad de la obra de arte de Trunks. Era ella, alada, de espaldas, desnuda, volando…

—Hacia la salvación…

Notó que el cuadro estaba cortado a la mitad, supo que la otra parte pertenecía a Marron, y entendió la magnitud del amor demente que Trunks había sentido por las dos. Entendió todo, incluso que él no mentía: por un momento, la había amado. ¿Cómo pintar, de lo contrario, algo tan perfecto? Sin amor, el arte no emociona. Y esa espalda emocionaba sin esfuerzo, con naturalidad.

Desprendía una luz blanca, el ángel. Como Trunks decía que ella lo hacía. ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de meter tanto sentir en una maldita espalda pintada con lienzo?! ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a dársela?!

Era demasiado para ella. Demasiado.

Se sentó contra la puerta por lo menos una hora. Miró su espalda, porque era la de ella, y evocó cada recuerdo que aún no había borrado de su mente. Se sintió una niña, se sintió enamorada, se sintió una zorra y una egoísta.

Nunca iba a olvidar a Trunks. Del todo, jamás lo haría. Jamás.

Se secó las lágrimas al entenderlo. Tendría que vivir con ello, sin más, así como Trunks, por más perdones proferidos, tendría que vivir por siempre con la culpa. Porque la culpa seguía incrustada en su alma quebrada. Pan sólo había tenido que mirarlo unos momentos para saberlo.

Era un final justo, sí.

Guardó todo, se llevó la caja al cuarto con el mismo sigilo. Ya le buscaría otro sitio de escondite. En la caja metió, antes de mandarla bajo la cama definitivamente, el libro de Marron. Recordó, al aferrarse a la espalda de Oob, las palabras de la rubia. Guardar algo que tuviera _significado_ para ella.

—Hecho…

Lloró suavemente contra la espalda de Oob.

Hecho. En la caja estaban las dos personas que más había amado. Las dos personas a las que jamás podría tener. Y ella misma, metafóricamente. Y el final arrebatado.

Y en sus brazos, el hombre al que jamás merecería por completo, el que todo y más de ella se merecía. Su futuro.

Así debía ser.

* * *

><p>Acostaron a Faith, Marron le leyó un pequeño cuento y la niña se durmió en un santiamén. Se retiraron al cuarto de los dos, azul, siempre azul, y se acostaron. Antes de taparse, Marron contempló la mitad del cuadro que le pertenecía. Trunks lo había clavado, a su pedido, junto a su mesa de luz. Hacía meses que se lo había dado, y había provocado en ella la misma emoción que en Pan. La misma, porque las dos musas expresaban lo mismo: amor. Nunca se cansaría de mirarlo, lo sabía. Bajo las sábanas, él se desvistió y la desvistió. Se movió instintivamente contra ella.<p>

—Quiero hacértelo.

—Y yo quiero que me lo hagas.

Y lo hicieron. Despacio, en las penumbras, envueltos en la intimidad de los dos y en el silencio del espacio. Estaban a salvo, lo estarían. Siempre que se sintieran así, tan plenos en los brazos del otro, serían felices. Siempre que Faith los iluminara, con una luz mil veces más potente que la que Pan había desprendido ante sus ojos hacía seis años, todo estaría bien.

Pero a veces, los vicios no se van.

Los vicios no nos abandonan, no del todo.

El ser tiene virtudes y defectos porque está moldeado por el mundo. Por los dientes afilados, por la lengua atestada de pupilas.

El ser es la deformidad que el mundo dispone.

—Marron…

Y los vicios no se habían ido, no de él.

—¿Sí?

Porque aún necesitaba, de tanto en tanto, sentirse amado.

—Yo…

De _esa_ forma.

—Mírame.

De _la_ forma.

Se contemplaron. Marron, nomás clavarse a sus ojos, lo entendió. Sonrió. Simbólicamente, lo entendía. Trunks se lo había pedido por primera vez hacía unos cuatro años. Ella se había enfadado, incluso habían tenido una intensa discusión por su polémico pedido. Trunks, cuando las aguas se calmaron, pudo explicárselo: no tiene nada que ver con Isabelle, no tiene nada que ver con extrañarla o añorarla o algo; tiene que ver conmigo y contigo. Tiene que ver con que _eso_ me gusta, _de verdad_, y quiero compartirlo contigo. Nada más, Marron. No hay nada de fondo, lo sabes, ¡sé que lo entiendes! Y ella lo entendía, efectivamente. Él necesitaba sentir _ese_ amor, porque _ese_ amor, el amor al alma, era el que más gozaba sentir.

Era el amor que más asfixiaba a su siempre implorante corazón.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó, entonces, Marron, una Marron convencida de que él no mentía.

—Sí —contestó, emocionado, Trunks, un Trunks que realmente no lo hacía.

No era por Isabelle. Era porque amaba a Marron y porque no deseaba esa clase de amor de nadie más que de ella. Era _su_ amor, el de los dos. Y se aproximaron, uno ante el otro, de lado sobre la cama. Trunks cerró sus párpados y Marron, rebalsada de amor, los besó. El zafiro alado que colgaba del cuello de la musa dorada resplandeció en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando él comenzó a jadear, ella intensificó sus besos. Supo que tanto él como ella estaban listos.

—Marron…

—¿Sí…?

—Bésame los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Mas ciertamente, por aquel entonces<strong>_

_**amamos tanto, pero también odiamos tanto**_

_**Hicimos daño,**_

_**Así como nos hicimos daño a nosotros mismos...**_

_**De todas formas, corrimos como el viento**_

_**Nuestras risas resonando**_

_**Debajo los cerúleos cielos...»**_

(Schala _Kid_ Zeal, _Chrono Cross)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final de la historia<strong>_

_Hola... =)_

_Ante todo pedirles disculpas: prometí que publicaba esto el 3 de marzo, pero finalmente lo estoy publicando el 4 luego de un pequeño adelanto que dejé colgado unas horas. Mil perdones a Esplandian, que cayó (?), por mi máximum trolling. Soy obse de las fechas, les pido perdón por el retraso. Hubo un acumulativo de factores que me impidieron llegar a tiempo: contratiempos laborales, varios días de cama por una gripe, una reunión familiar durante todo el día domingo y mi novio volando de fiebre la madrugada del lunes. Plus el fin de semana largo en el que estoy, que hizo que en mi casa estuviera complicado concentrarse. Plus la musa que me ordenó escribir yaoi entre Trunks y Goten desesperadamente (?). Excusas, excusas, excusas. Mil perdones, mil por prometer algo y no cumplirlo. _

_La emoción es extrema en este momento. La emoción, el llanto, necesitar frenar, no ser capaz de seguir por estar rebalsada, tampoco ayudó. Siento que tardé siglos en terminarlo, que no llegaba más. Fue el capítulo que más me costó de todos. Quizá cometí algunos errores, quizá olvidé detalles, pero en esencia, este es el final. Sé que me olvidé de algo, de un diálogo flashforward entre Pan y Marron que no logro recordar si lo dejé o lo borré. ¡No me acuerdo! No lo encuentro, así que dejo esto así, por ahora. Este fic es muy largo, muy muy, y siendo que lo hago sola, sin betas y sin nadie, olvidar algo es inevitable. De todas formas, este fic aún está en corrección. Si tengo que arreglar algo, lo voy a arreglar. _

_Bueno… Esta nota final, como verán, es eterna. Son libres de no leerla, pero acostumbro a escribir notas muy extensas al final de mis historias largas. Este es el caso, y este es mi fic favorito entre todos los que escribí, así que imaginarán que tengo mucho por decir. Disculpen, disculpen de verdad._

_Ante todo, algunas aclaraciones del capítulo: _

_-En el capítulo anterior cometí un pequeño error con un detalle. Odio eso (?). Mil perdones. Trunks, en "El cuadro, parte II" había dejado tapado el cuadro de las musas en el taller. En "El significado" estaba al descubierto. Ya lo arreglé, e hice que antes de que se marchara volviera a cubrirlo. La magia (?) ha sido ejecutada. XD _

_-Sobre Dieciocho y ese «sueño nunca cumplido»… _Némesis_ va a ser mi último fic, muy pronto, en algunos meses seguramente vea la luz, y en ese fic tengo pensado un papel muy raro para ella. Así como di un pequeñísimo y casi imperceptible indicio de que Trunks se quedaba con Marron en el epílogo de _Pecados_, quise hacer un guiño a _Némesis_ acá. Suena dulce, suena muy Tri cómo lo dijo Marron; en _Némesis_ va a demostrar ser un sueño mucho más crudo y doloroso. _

_-Sobre Trunks y su decisión de usar un seudónimo: hace años que le sigo la pista a Axel Caniggia, un jovencísimo pintor nacido en Argentina, perteneciente a un movimiento denominado hiperrealismo. Axel no sólo es muy, muy talentoso; es el hijo de Claudio Paul Caniggia, uno de los grandes futbolistas de la historia del país. Él tiene una madre y unos hermanos menores que se la pasan de programa en programa de chimentos para insultarse con otros «famosos» y armar escándalos para salir en las revistas. Su hermana menor, para poder entrar en la tevé, se operó todo el cuerpo, se arruinó con cirugías. Gente que nada tiene que ver con él, que es un artista digno de ser destacado. Es muy bueno, me encanta su estilo y su forma de exaltar las cosas más sencillas (sus pinturas son de manzanas, mesas, jarrones, a los cuales confiere un significado distinto) mediante su uso de la luz y la sombra. Lo que me da pena de Axel es que, por los escándalos de su familia, muchas veces es menospreciado, no se lo valora por su oficio, por lo que ama. Al decidir que Trunks usara un seudónimo, lo hice pensando en que no deseara ser relacionado ni con su apellido ni con Isabelle ni con los sendos escándalos en los cuales lo involucraron. _

…

_¿Y por qué lo dejé con Marron? _

_Realmente quiero contar el porqué. Ansié mucho contarlo. Bueno... Hay muchos motivos. Para explicarlo voy a ponerme densa y a contarles de dónde salió _Triángulo_:_

_Cuando volví a leer fics (había dejado unos años) en el 2006, mientras me volvía loca esperando los updates de Superbrave (?) se me ocurrió una idea. El fic se llama _Criminal_. Pan hacía ropa porque odiaba la ropa convencional de moda (?), estaba enamoradísima de Trunks y él estaba con Marron. Trunks no sé qué problema tenía, Marron estaba harta de él, y él se consolaba en Pan. FIN. _

_¡Dah! Qué vergüenza contar algo tan feo. XD_

_La idea era tan despreciable que nunca pude escribir más que un capítulo (aún lo tengo. Jamás verá la luz, lo juro XD). Lo dejé guardado, seguí leyendo a Superbrave, a otras, a tantas admirables autoras, y el hombre con el que llevaba ocho meses de tempestuosa relación me dejó. Esa relación, a mis 18 años, me marcó de una forma tremenda; fue un antes y un después en mi vida. Agregado a la decepción amorosa, tuve otro problema que no viene al caso contar acá; ese problema derivó en otros. La tristeza era tan grande que la inspiración vino sola y escribí _Doble Vida_. _

_Archivé la idea del triángulo amoroso, de momento. Si leyeron _Doble Vida_ y _Esencia_ sabrán que, sin embargo, la rocé. _

_Terminé _Doble Vida_ en mi pico máximo trupanero (?). Un minuto después (literalmente XD) empecé _Pecados en la Sangre_._

_El resto es historia (?). _

_Pero no. _

_La idea de usar a Trunks, Marron y Pan seguía flotando en mi cabeza. Así quedó plasmado en el primer verdadero AU de _Triángulo_: _Imán_. ¿Quieren saber cómo hubiera sido un final de Trunks y Pan posible? Pásense por ese. Creo que cuando escribí _Imán_, que es un pequeño orgullito que tengo por complejos motivos con los cuales algún día aburriré a Mya y Kattie, si es que ya no lo hice (!), fue cuando la idea me volvió del todo. _

_Una noche del 2010, en una época en la que estaba sin trabajo, deprimida por ello, estaba escribiendo _Pecados_ como a las 4 am. Estaba escuchando November rain de los Guns y se me vino una idea a la cabeza, de la nada misma: Trunks mirando a Pan y Marron, ellas de pie frente a él. Me reflotó la vieja idea. Abrí el Bloc de notas y creé un archivo. Escribí ideas al aire. Aún lo tengo también. _

_¿Qué nombre le puse al archivo? _Triángulo_. _

_El nombre salió solo. Intenté cambiarlo, pero no pude. Me obsesioné mucho con los triángulos, con las relaciones poliamorosas y con el número tres en estos últimos años, lo admito. _

_Me fui a la cama pensando en ellos tres. Miré el techo sin poder dormir. Pensé en _Doble Vida_, en la idea de una historia humana, pero con más romance y no tanto conflicto existencial. _

_Y me acordé de Isa. _

_Isa era, como ya conté, un viejísimo personaje de un fic que jamás terminé, _790_, donde había una cantidad demencial de OCs que terminé usando en fics, especialmente acá (Alisha, Susu, Gret, Sotela, Wanda). Al recordar a Isa, que siempre me gustó mucho por su personalidad y su diseño, hermosa pelirroja de look beatnik (?), recordé mi viejo fic, no _Criminal_, sino _790_. En este último, el arte era la base de todo: Trunks escribía, Goten era músico, Marron también escribía. Etc, etc. _

_Y se me vino la imagen de Trunks ante la veintena. _

_Y me enamoré. XD_

_Pasaron los meses, me fui fastidiando de _Pecados_, llené el archivo de Bloc de notas de más y más ideas y empecé a escribir Tri. Escribí el prólogo, que casi no modifiqué (algunas cosas nomás) del que sigue online. Escribí seis o siete capítulos más. Dejé de actualizar _Pecados_ por largos periodos. Llegué a "Desnudez del alma", capítulo V, y ahí derrapé. _

_Me enamoré de Marron. Así, de una. Empecé Tri pensando en que Trunks, OBVIO, se iba a quedar con Pan. ¡Si Pan era mi chica! ¡Era la que yo siempre usaba! Pero al escribir a Marron en un sólo párrafo me enamoré perdidamente de ella. Redescubrí a la vieja Marron de _790_, la que escribía poesías para Trunks en un cuaderno amarillo (mi memoria me asusta XD). Ellos siempre habían sido mis favoritos, desde el minuto 1, cuando yo ni sabía que existían los fics y me inventaba historias por puro ocio mientras escuchaba música. Cuando descubrí los fics en el 2002, plena pre-adolescencia, lo primero que hice fue buscar fics de TxM, porque eran mi obsesión, porque en mi mente ellos dos eran perfectos y desbordaban arte (?). _

_Encontré puros TxP. _

_Me decepcioné. ¡Tenía 14 años, me daba miedo la idea de imaginar a Trunks con Pan! Ponerme en el lugar de ella e imaginarme con un hombre de 27 a mis 14 me daba un miedo natural. Terminé leyendo sobre ellos porque __**odiaba**__ a las Sue de la mayoría de los fics que había por ese entonces (no muchos lo recordarán, pero antes casi no había fics de Trunks con un personaje de la serie; eran puras Sues, salvo alguna OC muy buena, como la de _Después de cinco años_ de Natytorankusu. No había ni TxP ni TxM, esos fics escaseaban), y Pan me compró y la amé y escribí todo lo que escribí de ella enamoradísima. Pan llegó al punto donde me terminó gustando más que Trunks, por eso es __**LA**__ protagonista de _Doble Vida_, al cual yo creo, incluso más que _Pecados_, mi TxP definitivo. Y mi segundo fic favorito de todos los que hice. _

_Pero a mí siempre me había gustado Marron. _

_Aunque algunas lectoras que firmaron Tri se cansaron de decirme "vas a dejarlo con Pan, es tan obvio", "¿por qué no decís desde el vamos que lo vas a dejar con Pan, si es tu favorita?", "en tus favoritos sólo tenés TxP, __no te veo leer__ de Marron". WTF! ¡¿Cómo que no me ves leyendo de Marron, acaso tenés una cámara adentro de mi almohada y me vigilás?! XD Qué absurdo ese comentario. XD Muchas me lo dijeron, muchas estaban escépticas (?). Pero a mí siempre me gustó Marron, siempre, desde muy chica. Marron siempre fue, es y será mi favorita. =)_

_Al empezar Tri, al hacerlos besarse por primera vez (la noche que escribí la primera versión del capítulo V fue mágica, la recuerdo con inmenso cariño), reviví con una fuerza muy grande a mi yo a los 12/13 años imaginándome a Marron con su cuaderno de poesías leyéndole una a Trunks, lo reviví de una forma tal que me dije: ¡NO! Trunks no puede quedarse con Pan. ¡Tengo que darles ese final que nunca les di a los Trunks y Marron de tantos años de imaginar e imaginar! Dejé a Trunks con Marron porque Marron me conquistó, básicamente. No era la idea original, no cuando escribí ideas desordenadas en el Bloc de notas. Un maldito párrafo de Marron y cambié ese final donde yo veía a Marron enferma así como Trunks terminó estándolo, recuperándose mientras Trunks, también recuperándose, rehacía su vida junto a Pan; lo cambié por este final que están leyendo._

_Este es el final que les tenía que dar: un final casi idéntico, aunque más sobrio y un tanto más agridulce, que el final de _790_, el fic que jamás terminé. Incluso Faith estaba ahí también, aunque no se llamaba así (no logro recordar el nombre que le puse en aquellos tiempos, por eso, por recomendación de alguien a quien elijo no nombrar, le puse ese nombre cuando escribí _A salvo_). _

_Este es como el punto final a un bello sueño de mi infancia y adolescencia; es dar vuelta una página muy vieja y mirar hacia adelante. Es salir de mi zona de confort para probar algo diferente. No quería otro _Doble Vida_, otro _Pecados_. El último es lo mejor de Trunks y Pan que pude escribir, quizá; es el favorito de todos. Y no es lo mejor, porque reniego mucho de ese fic, pero lo sentí tal cual lo plasmé. Amo a Pan, creo que todos lo saben por acá. Pero siento que agoté las ideas que tenía para ella y Trunks. Quisiera conocerla de otras formas, quisiera pensarla en otros contextos. A él igual. Usé tanto a la pareja (es a la que más usé a la fecha) que siento que la gasté. _

_Esta vez quería otra cosa. =) _

_Tri es eso, y es también muchas cosas más. Enumerar sería en vano, porque hay muchas cosas que a nadie le importan porque son aburridas, y no quiero ser tan densa. Simplemente decir que esta historia significa demasiado para mí. Tri es un puente: es mi crecimiento como autora, es salir del confort que siempre fue el TxP para mí en pos de hacer otra cosa, porque las pairings tendrán al mismo hombre, pero son completamente diferentes. _

_Pueden decirme que es tonto, que se queda a mitad de camino, que se va de tema, que no tiene NADA que ver con la serie, que no tiene bases firmes, que peca de distorsión del universo en cada párrafo. Pueden decirme que es demasiado extenso, que es repetitivo, que es denso, que es aburrido, que es muy depresivo, que NO es un fanfiction, que escribo mal, que debería dedicarme a otra cosa. Pueden decirme lo que quieran, cualquier cosa, lo que sea que sientan o no sientan con respecto a _Triángulo_, pueden decirlo porque arruiné todo, porque cuando lo empecé tenía la idea de hacer un fic humano, dulce y romántico, porque cuando lo empecé mi intención era escribir una historia light sin demasiadas pretensiones, pero al avanzar Tri se convirtió en un monstruo y me devoró. No quedó nada de mí, o quedó todo, mejor dicho. Tri es un grito visceral que necesité proferir en un momento muy específico de mi vida, uno cargado de viejos dolores, de angustia, de impotencia sobre todo. Tri es una caja donde dejé anotaciones, reflexiones, frustraciones. Tri es una caja repleta de incoherencias a las que en algún momento dejé de preocuparme de darles forma. Me dejé llevar como nunca, evité preocuparme por cada detalle, me desconecté del mundo y me dejé ser, nada más._

_Por todo esto, Tri es un fic imperfecto. Es todo lo que puedan decirme, todo lo bueno y lo malo, sobre todo lo malo. Tri es un defecto en sí mismo, y lo amo en su mera imperfección. _

_Tri es una forma que intenté de escribir, una total experimentación. Por eso tantas cosas que no se entienden. Tri es un intento de crear algo nuevo, algo que pudiera ser inspirador para mí, una especie de musa que intenté crear para mi propio disfrute. Tri es un *imperfeccionismo*, es un estilo propio que tuve la intención de crear._

_Tri es una pieza de mi vida, una melodía que siempre va a sonar en mi alma, hasta el fin. Esta vez lo sé: con _Doble Vida_, con _Pecados_; con ningún fic me pasó esto: Tri se queda y permanece en mi vida, en mi día a día. Espero releerlo algún día, dentro de unos años, y sentirme, aunque sea por un minuto, esta que soy hoy. Si lo logra, sabré que quizá, en un segundo por lo menos, algo bien hice. _

_Tri es una historia que, cuando empezó a mutar en ese monstruo, se convirtió en un manifiesto. Es el manifiesto de esta que soy hoy, con estos ideales, con estos pensamientos, con estas experiencias y conocimientos. Soy yo hoy, yo en carne viva. ¡Es lo que siento, todo cuanto siento en el mundo, todo! ¡Es mi corazón!_

_Tri es un error. No debería existir porque este no era el contexto, porque Trunks, Marron y Pan no merecían todo lo que les hice. Tri no merece existir, pero existe, y por existir, pese a cuánto me avergüenza haberlo escrito tan ida, tan profundamente inspirada, le estoy agradecida._

_Tri es una escalera sin terminar, pero una escalera al fin. _

_Y qué palabras inmensas, sin merecerlas, le dedico. Será que en algunos momentos, mientras lo escribía, jugué a ser una escritora. Me imaginé que era una escritora, una profesional, que tenía en sus manos un mundo propio con personajes propios a los cuales podía hacerles lo que quisiera. Me imaginé que Trunks, Marron y Pan eran míos, y que podía hacerlos gritar en mi nombre cada una de mis angustias. ¡Y las gritaron! ¡Todas! ¡Han hablado por mí, han sido mis voceros, han sido yo partida en tres partes! Y los siento míos. Sobre todo a él, a él que soy yo y a mí que soy él. _

_Tri es una pregunta, una reflexión. El arte es la cúspide de la creación humana, es la única forma que tiene el ser humano de ser perfecto, y no lo es en sí mismo, sino que lo es a través de su obra. El arte, por su perfecto significado, es también el sueño más inalcanzable. Querer ser un artista es el sueño más utópico. Te tratan de vago, de imbécil, de idiota, de no ver con propiedad a la realidad. Te tratan de loco, te dicen que es imposible, te hablan de que deberías ganar dinero y no perder tiempo. Estupideces: el arte es más que una mera mercancía, por eso este fic, que intentó ser una pieza de arte más que un entretenimiento por y para fans, está tan lleno de subjetividades e intenciones narrativas y experimentos con palabras y pruebas y fallos y perversiones y locura. Tiré toda la carne al asador, como decimos acá: probé de todo, en algunos momentos de forma más notoria y en otros menos, pero casi todo el fic es un experimento. Aprendí demasiado, DEMASIADO, del experimento enceguecido y de los autores a los cuales conocí gracias a Tri, porque en mi tozudez de buscar autores que hablaran de relaciones interpersonales, me topé con algunos de mis héroes. Leí muchos libros pensando en Tri, pensé en Tri leyendo muchos libros. Muchos de los autores que cité al principio de cada capítulo me enseñaron a escribir. Desde Marguerite Duras y su forma ÚNICA de escribir, pasando por D.H. Lawrence y la poderosa filosofía oculta detrás de su magistral erotismo, llegando a Milan Kundera y su virtuosismo incomparable. Y Henry Miller y sus monólogos que me han cortado el aliento, y Anaís Nïn y Susan Sontag y Orhan Pamuk y Jonathan Coe, el citado cuando googleás "oculofilia". Cada triángulo que dibujé lo disfruté con el alma. _

_Tri es un pecado. Es todo, menos un fanfiction. Por eso les pido perdón. Mil millones de perdones, porque fallé. Este es mi más grande fracaso, mi error como fanficker, la mancha más grande. ¡Y estoy feliz por haberme olvidado de que era un fic! Y me hizo tan feliz escribirlo. Tan..._

_Si me hizo feliz, quizá algo bueno tiene en medio de su imperdonable imperfección. _

_Es lo único que pude hacer: escribir algo por el mero hecho de elevarme, de sentir, de experimentar, de sacarme todas estas cadenas que tengo atadas en el cuerpo por aquel pasado que va a dolerme para siempre, por aquellas Isas que me crucé alguna vez y que me dejaron marcada. Porque me las crucé. Sé de lo que hablo, se los aseguro. _

_Y no podía ser de otra forma: Trunks es mi musa, es lo que más amo de _Dragon Ball_. Tenía que elevarme ayudada por él. Este es mi homenaje, mi caricia, mi mimo final a Trunks. Es mi despedida de él. Tenía que dejarle algo antes de irme, algo digno. No lo hice: le dejo este monstruo de mil ojos como agradecimiento final. Es hora de soltar tu mano y seguir por mi cuenta. _

_Es hora de dejar los fanfictions._

_Tri es, sí, mi carta de despedida. Extensa, extensísima carta. Aunque no lo crean, este "fic" que no es un fic habla MUCHO de los fics. Tri tiene muchas metáforas, algunas muy claras y otras más ocultas, pero las tiene, todas están de fondo. Una de tantas es la del fanatismo, los niveles de fanatismo que todos los personajes femeninos tienen por Trunks (Pan la fangirl adolescente que lo mira en fotos, Marron la fan de closet, Isa la enferma que es capaz de todo con tal de llegar a su objeto de fanatismo y poseerlo de la peor forma, Alisha y sus ataques hormonales, Pares formándole parejas con Goten o con Pan Y Marron o incluso con ella misma, Susu la adulta enternecida por lo adorable que es él, etc). Tri habla de eso. En secreto, en voz baja, pero lo hace. _

_Tri es demasiado serio para ser un fic, a lo mejor. Es muy serio, en extremo. Sé que toqué temas que no daban (el brote, la oculofilia, el trío, la relación obse entre Isa y él, etc. x 1000), que no parecen adecuados para lo que un fic "supuestamente" debería ser. Pero lo disfruté, lo juro. Me hizo feliz, demasiado feliz, tan feliz que siento que el corazón me explota de sólo pensar que mañana no tendré dónde hablar de ellos tres juntos, un solo rojo ante el gris. Me mata pensarlo, me llena de lágrimas los ojos. Lo voy a extrañar mucho, con toda mi alma. _

_Nunca fui por el morbo. No, no lo hice. Nunca me importó lo explícito de lo que sucede: Tri es una historia que habla desde las sensaciones. Pude haber sido explícita y dar morbo y detalles escabrosos de __**muchísimas**__ cosas (¿es necesaria una lista? Pienso que no, pero voy a hacerla: la recuperación inmediata post-brote, la oculofilia, las drogas, los lemon más fuertes, la enfermedad y muerte de Isa, etc.), mas no lo hice porque no era lo que a mí me interesaba. Soy tan tímida que tuve que alentarme exageradamente para animarme a muchas cosas que suceden acá. Pasé horas luego de cada update aterrada, con un hueco en el pecho, pensando en que esta historia era una mierda y que estaba haciendo todo mal y en vano, temerosa de haberme arriesgado equivocadamente, avergonzada de escribir un fic que no era tal. Y jamás fue en vano. Tri también fue armarme de valor y no temer a lo diferente. _

_Porque Tri tiene UNA cualidad que yo creo positiva: es distinto. Al verlo en mi profile, lo siento el diferente, el especial, el único, el digno. Aunque por fuera parezca "uno más", sé bien que, para mí, dentro de mis fics, es el diferente. Sé que es mi mejor historia, pese a todo, pese a gris, y que nada de lo que yo haga, en fanfiction por lo menos, la va a superar. Este es el tope de Schala S, un tope quizá incomprendido, pero el tope al fin. _

_Tri es una semilla que ya crece en mi interior: es el puntapié inicial para algo que, espero, pueda ser trascendental en mi vida, en mi vida como Pamela. _

_=)_

_Y quiero dedicárselo a cada uno de los que llegó hasta acá, GRACIAS. A algunos los conozco por nombre o bien por nick, a otros no porque se mantuvieron en un silencio que, sepan, respeto; todos los que llegaron hasta acá, GRACIAS. Eternamente agradecida. _

_Especialmente quiero dedicarle este fic a las personas que más hicieron por él, muchas veces sin saberlo:_

_**Mya**__: te regalo _Triángulo_, como lo prometí. Consideralo tuyo, tan tuyo como mío. Lo que me animaste, lo que me soportaste, lo que me incentivaste no tiene nombre. Me hizo demasiado feliz conocerte, tanto que ya te considero una amiga enorme, de verdad. Te adoro, porque sos una persona tremenda, fabulosa, madura e inteligente como pocas, y me abriste los brazos y me hiciste muy feliz por ello. Cuando me dijiste que habías empezado a leerlo me dije "uh, no creo que le guste". Cuando no me firmaste varios capítulos dije "evidentemente lo dejó", cuando me dijiste "los últimos dos capítulos fueron sublimes" (sí, lo recuerdo) me morí de miedo. XD Me dije ¡AH!, ¡sigue ahí! Y con cada rw tuyo me pregunté si iba a seguir gustándote. Sé cuán exigente sos como lectora, por lo cual que hayas llegado al final es un extra honor para mí. ¡No lo puedo creer! Hiciste demasiado por mí durante todo este tiempo, espero ser un poco de lo buena amiga que vos sos para mí, porque sólo te merecés cariño y calidez de mi parte. ¡Te quiero, mi hombro virtual! GRACIAS. _

_**Esplandian**__: si no fuera por vos, juro que no lo publicaba. ¿Recordás las preguntas que te hacía por pm en el 2011? Mis preguntas, cargadas de inseguridad y un miedo atroz, no tenían otro motivo más que ver qué iba a pasar si yo publicaba esta historia. No me animaba, no me salía, no lograba imaginarla publicada. Y vos me diste tanto ánimo, hermosa, ¡tanto! Que mi autora favorita y una de las personas más maravillosas de este fandom me dijera cosas tan geniales y me brindara tan enorme apoyo significó demasiado para mí, por eso te dedico esta historia, porque si no fuera por vos no la terminaba ni tampoco la publicaba. gracias. Te adoro, Esplandian. Sabés por qué y sabés cuánto y con qué sinceridad lo hago. Sos mi heroína absoluta en esta sección. Y como vos me dijiste en la nota final del mejor fic que haya leído en mi vida, tus perfectas _Cien de sus voces_: por inspirarme, siempre. GRACIAS._

_**Greida**__, mi primera lectora, a quien tuve la fortuna de conocer personalmente el año pasado. Cuando más asustada estaba me permitiste pasarte el primer prólogo, y me diste tu más sincera opinión, y me ofreciste una hermosísima amistad. Linda, bonita, GRACIAS._

_¿Y cómo no nombrarte? __**Kattie**__, amore, que interpretaste a Tri de una forma tan personal, que te dolió leerla, que te generó tanto como me lo has dicho mil millones de veces. Que me dejaste esos rws perfectos que releí hasta hartarme, porque desde el primer minuto fuiste más allá, y tu inspiración me inspiró a mí. No creo que alguien la haya leído con tu pasión, amore. Creo que tanto Tri, como vos, como yo, crecimos mucho en estos dos años, nos pasaron muchas cosas, algunas lindas y otras feas. Increíblemente, así como siento que mucho de lo que me pasó está reflejado en algún sentir de la historia, siento que con vos pasó algo muy similar: te encuentro en algunos párrafos, te encuentro en ella y en él, te encuentro en mis monólogos. ¡Estás ahí! Te amo por ser tan linda conmigo, por haberme consolado tanto cuando más lo necesité, por haberme protegido y retado y acariciado tanto. Y por ser tan especial, tan Pan (!), tan como ella y tan genuina de la forma más hermosa. ¡MEH! XD Te amo, amore. _

_Y a todas las lectoras que me hicieron el aguante por acá y por el FB. __**Fiorella**__, por el cariño tan inmenso que me diste a través de tus mensajes de apoyo y por el divino dibujo de Marron que me regalaste; __**Mis**__, que te involucraste tanto con Tri que te llegué a sentir una de mis más cercanas lectoras, el comentario que siempre quería recibir; __**Chibi**__, que sos hermosa, que sos divina y te adoro tanto y te debo tanto, ¡tanto!, por tus mensajes y tu cariño y los dibujos hermosos que le hiciste a mi fic; __**NebilimK**__, mi lectora más exigente (XD), que siempre que tuvo que decir algo, lo dijo, lo cual agradezco de corazón, porque me ayudaste mucho a crecer con tus opiniones; __**Lamu Yatsura**__, otra exigente lectora que me dejó sin aliento con cada rw y cada pm que me envió; __**Tomoecita**__, por todo, vos sabés por cuánto, por ese pm también; __**Tourquoise Moon**__, ¡gracias por tu dibujo! Y por esos maravillosos comentarios; __**Steel Mermaid**__, que aunque hace tiempo que no te leo, siempre me incentivaste, desde hace años que lo hacés; __**ApleeNinde**__, quizá la que hace más tiempo me lee de las lectoras que se han mantenido cerca de Tri, desde aquellos inolvidables comentarios a _Doble Vida_, gracias por acompañarme por tantos años. __**Vegetable**__**Lov3r**__, __**Princesa**__**Bulma**__, __**Teff1**__, __**Ackman**__**Multiverse**__, __**Ringuis**__, __**Jennifer**__, __**DBZFan**__-__**ns**__: ¡GRACIAS POR HACERME TANTA COMPAÑÍA! __**Luthien**__, __**Luna**__, __**Zuhy**__, __**Karina**__**Son**__, __**Dawn**__, gracias por sus últimos comentarios. __**Zuhy**__, especialmente a vos muchísimas gracias por la paciencia. La aprecio muchísimo. Y a la gente del FB, y a las chicas de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball y a Esplandian, de nuevo, por siempre recomendarme. _

_Y a todas, a todas todas todas, incluso (aunque no al mismo livel, por supuesto) a las trolls, incluso a las que dijeron que Marron es una puta y a las que dijeron que Pan es un marimacho. ¿Para qué odiar a alguien que __**no existe**__? Juro que jamás voy a entenderlo. XD Pero bueno, creo que ninguna llegó hasta acá, por suerte. _

_Y a __vos__ también te agradezco, merecidamente o no. Quizá, a lo mejor, estás del otro lado, impresionada por ver a Marron en este final. Sé que no lo pensabas. Es una lástima. _

_Gracias a las que se quedaron en el camino, a las que llegaron hasta acá, a quienes ansían leerlo (__**Dika**__, te espero XD) ahora que está terminado, ¡A TODAS! Y si hay algún chico por ahí, gracias también (XD). _

_Gracias a mis amigas: __**Dev**__, __**Dika**__, __**Akadiane**__, __**Nadeshico y.**__**Ragdoll**__ por aguantarme siempre que quiero decir alguna boludez sobre Tri, porque sé cuán pesada soy. XD ¡Jaja! __**Las amo cada día más, con el alma. **_

_Gracias a __**Michiru**__, con quien he compartido extensísimas charlas fiquers y autorales (?) que me han enriquecido mucho. Michi me dio ánimo en el peor momento, en el peor minuto, en ese instante donde realmente deseé dejar este fic y los fics en general. Dijiste algo, dijiste lo inesperado en el momento justo, y me hiciste mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Desde entonces me siento muy bien. Nunca te lo dije, y soy tan vergonzosa que no sé si te lo diría (?) pero ese instante fue muy especial para mí. Por todo el ánimo, incluso por el pm que me mandaste hace tan sólo unas horas, gracias. _

_Gracias a __**MickyMe**__. ¡A vos, perra! A quien más quiero en este maldito universo fangirl (!). A vos que me bancaste con una grossitud (argento profundo se abalanza sobre el párrafo XD) tremenda cada delirio y palabra pesada y comentario y todo, a vos que definiste a Tri como mi catapulta o algo así (?), como a eso que iba a sacarme de acá. Y tenés razón. Micky, te adoro, te admiro y te agradezco por permitirme ser tu amiga, sabés cuánto significa para mí. Aunque no me leas (XD), relaciono mucho a Tri con vos, porque cuando empecé a publicarlo me hice el FB, y cuando me hice el FB vos fuiste la primera y la más grossa de todas, lo seguís siendo y lo vas a ser siempre, pese a cosas y a la vida. Es como que los caminos han avanzado juntos, eso siento de alguna extraña forma. Mientras escribía esta cosa (?), nuestra amistad crecía, pasaba del comentario sobre Vegeta y Trunks y quién es mejor a la vida misma, a las cosas, a la gente, Soda Stereo y nuestras vidas. Y a Lee Majors y Marge se fuga. XD Por eso, te tengo muy atada a Tri en mi cabeza. No sólo sos un monstruo en esta sección; sos una GRAN persona. ¡Y yo puedo decirlo! ¡SOS GROSSA! Te estimo (?). =)_

_Y basta._

_Triángulo es un punto de quiebre, un grito, una locura, un monstruo y un ángel y un demonio. Es todo lo que siento por Dragon Ball, por los fanfictions, por la escritura y por el mundo. Es mi amor incondicional a mi salvador, a Trunks, que tan feliz me hizo todos estos años al inspirarme tanto y con tanta potencia._

_Tri es Tri. Punto. _

_Y no tengo nada más por decir. _

_**GRACIAS POR LEERME. GRACIAS.**_

_Y adiós, Triángulo. Adiós._

* * *

><p><strong>¡HASTA SIEMPRE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pamela, a.k.a. Schala S.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball (C) <em>Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
